


命运岔道「全文完」

by hivila



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 211
Words: 948,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivila/pseuds/hivila
Summary: 零：命不久矣又如何，有幸重来，只要活到达到目标那一天就够了。枢：认定了，只能是你了。放弃？想也别想，你这辈子都逃不掉。————【本文开始可能会让人觉得零对吸血鬼的仇恨太淡，具体缘由请务必坚持到第十四章（下）。本文原创人物并不是无理由对零好，原创人物与零的关系是伏笔，前期一直铺垫，50+章才揭晓。】前期原著剧情走向，后期加入原创剧情。长篇预警，大纲已写好，内容慢慢码。★高度注意：本文的枢不是整篇文的boss，而且因为剧情设置蝴蝶效应的关系，其黑化会在文超过三分之二以后才开始。而且本文设定是势均力敌，基本不会有人开挂，包括枢。想看光环控场，不停开挂的，不好意思了。最大前提私设：吸血鬼有灵魂。原作里的吸血鬼始祖们是变异的物种，父母是人类。本文的吸血鬼祖宗用的是很常用的该隐，私设远古吸血鬼有王族，王族和家族始祖都属于纯血。大概可以理解为：王族是该隐直系后裔之间的后代，带有更浓该隐血统。家族始祖为该隐后裔们与他们各自后裔之间的后代，血统更薄。除此以外，本文没该隐什么事了。（该隐：安心地躺了回去）最大OOC：因血族私设的缘故，玖兰枢是情痴。不适者请自行避雷。谢谢合作。





	1. 开始岔道（一）

序  
　  
？：无论如何，我要改变那个命运。  
　  
？：为什么是我？  
　  
？：就因为是你。  
　  
重来一次的话，结局就会不一样吗？结局不一样了，就是想要的那个结局了吗？  
　  
不一定，任何事都不会完美，改变的越多，未知数也就越多。有可能更残酷，但也看到了更多风景。  
　  
————  
　  
第一章 开始岔道（上）  
　  
？：第一天什么体验？  
　  
？：你过来，让我捅几刀。  
　  
————  
　  
清晨。  
　  
晨光照耀朝露，无论山水庭园还是颓垣败瓦，都笼罩着美好的颜色。  
　  
废弃的学校，残破不堪的建筑。大概，没有人类会记得，五百年前这里也曾热闹过吧？  
　  
废墟内有一处残破却依然气势恢宏的哥特式建筑，爬满未抽出新叶的藤蔓。不远处的枯树下坐着一个毫无生气的十七八岁模样的少年。  
　  
一双眼眸清澈澄净。忽然，少年眼眸变红，身体痉挛，喉间发出野兽般的低吼，紧咬牙关，龇开的唇间能看见尖利的獠牙。少年表情变得痛苦而狰狞，仿佛体内有什么恶魔要撕开躯体闯出来。  
　  
明明几百年没哭过的少年，此刻赤红的眸竟滚下泪水来……  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
一声枪响，响彻山间……  
　  
“结果，这一世，还是无法看到你幸福吗？”  
　  
温柔哀伤的声音轻轻响起，玄黑头发，墨绿眼眸的青年轻拥流泪的少年。  
　  
少年红眼恢复恢复原来的颜色，“……算了……我累了……”  
　  
“你不可以放弃……我还没有看到你幸福……”少年看不到抱住他的黑发青年此刻快要哭出来的表情。  
　  
“时间已经……不多了……”青年悲痛地喃喃细语。  
　  
“……什么？”  
　  
黑发青年伸手按住少年胸口，绿色光芒笼罩少年。巨大的力量挤压在小空间中波动，空气凭空发热，火光闪烁，电闪雷鸣，风起云涌，雨雪冰霜纷纷扬扬……  
　  
“灵魂太虚弱……已经没办法再转生了……这次死了，就是永远了……”  
　  
“万年的旁观等待，我受够了。最后的机会，我必须任性一次。”  
　  
“无论如何，即使用尽力量，燃尽心血，我也要你在最后的时间里，亲手改变命运！”  
　  
“我要你，亲手去抓住幸福！！”  
　  
————  
　  
夜，很安静。  
　  
雪，静静地下。  
　  
一个小男孩披着一张有点破旧的灰色兜帽斗篷，独自走在树木稀疏的雪地上。  
　  
覆上了一层积雪的灰色兜帽下露出缕缕黑色刘海，裹好的围巾遮住了大半张脸，围巾以上，露出一双澄澈的黑色眼眸。大概六七岁模样的男孩，眼神却老成得有些怪异。  
　  
男孩默默地在雪地上走着，若有所思。思考着现在是什么时候，这里是哪里。  
　  
男孩用探究的目光看着自己的手，像是看着一样不属于自己的东西似的。手握了握背后以布囊包裹的棍状物，棍状物长约一米四，对这个身高一米二左右的身体来说有点长。  
　  
雪似乎慢慢变小了，周围变得越发安静。  
　  
行走在这里大概一个白天了，男孩叹气之余不禁在心里咒骂某个不负责任的家伙。  
　  
男孩只知道自己的这个身体，变得和现在这个时空的自己相同状态。也就是这里的那个自己多大，现在他的身体就多大。这个世界，现在有两个一模一样的人。  
　  
他属于这个世界，男孩不是。男孩带着“前世”记忆，而他即将经历男孩“前世”经历过的事。  
　  
但其实男孩没有弄懂，这样，他现在到底算什么情况。回到过去，重生……都不太对。硬要说，似乎更像是另一个世界……  
　  
男孩记得，自己临“死”时，身体恢复成了幼童模样。不是那个疮痍遍布身心的吸血鬼，而是血脉干净的人类幼童。带着所有记忆的他，出现在了这片雪地。  
　  
那成天不正经的家伙忽然把自己送到这里了，正经地对自己说，这个世界和自己的世界完全一致。但自己来到这里，并不是要取代这里的自己，而是要和那个自己成为一个人，然后一起走下去。  
　  
男孩不禁露出了与身体年龄不相符的复杂神情——带着自厌自嘲意味的一抹冷淡的笑。  
　  
他不曾明白自己为什么会被眷顾。  
　  
为什么世界上会有这么一个家伙，动用如此强大的力量，让他可以作弊一样带着记忆，回到身体澄净的状态，无视所有法则来到这里，改写两个自己的人生，怎么想都觉得可疑。  
　  
但既然事情已经发生了，计较这些没有意义。他只知道，这个世界有一个男孩正经历着自己曾经经历的命运。自己的到来就是要改变那个男孩的命运，让他不需要走上和自己一样的路。  
　  
而既然那个拥有强大力量的家伙让自己拥有身体，还将自己扔到这个时间这个地点，他必定是想自己改变即将在这里发生的什么。  
　  
——这依然是你的人生，你有最大限度的自由，遵从自己本心的意愿去做。  
　  
“就说一句什么‘遵从自己本心的意愿去做’，然后给我扔这里来……你打的什么鬼哑迷啊……还有这个武器，你就不能给我个趁手点的吗？”  
　  
雪地上的小男孩喃喃细语。  
　  
“你想我改变什么，不提前说，遵从我的本心……要是我的本心结果不是你想的那样，浪费了你一番心血，可就别怪我了啊……”  
　  
男孩现在身体很小，距离那家伙说的，和另外一个自己变成一个人的那个时候，应该还有不少时间。按那个家伙说的，他觉得自己现在要做的是变强，变得绝对强大，足够强大，强大到能摆脱那个命运。  
　  
除此以外，估计还有另外一个必须改变的要素，估计就是现在，这里，需要他去改变的，不然不能解释为什么那货将自己扔到这里来。  
　  
继续慢慢前行，忽然，浓重的带着腐败味道的血腥气息传来，男孩马上停下了脚步。  
　  
LevelE吸血鬼？  
　  
男孩心中想着，迅速抽出背后布囊中的物体。那是一把长戟——木质长棍，一端有双刃短剑般的银质利刃，另一端有尖锐的银质三菱刺。  
　  
这里人迹罕至，会有一两只LevelE栖息不奇怪，但这个气息太浓了，腐败的程度也太彻底。数量很多，状态很疯狂……  
　  
在人迹罕至的地方，“食物”匮乏，藏匿容易。这种地方LevelE多数单独行动，或者三两成组，突袭或者诱骗人类。而成群结队出没的情况，多数是在“食物”充足，栖息地少的地方。即地少人多的中型，大型城市里，栖息在城市里的黑暗死角，废弃的，空置的，隐蔽于城市中的死角。  
　  
而疯狂状态下，成群出没，却是人迹罕至的地方。这种情况，多是有预谋的袭击，那些LevelE被更强的力量驱使去袭击某个目标……  
　  
手持兵器，男孩全身戒备地抬头环顾四周。  
　  
迅速发现，远处一个独自恍惚行走着的小女孩，隔得有点远，但那是干净的气息，是人类。  
　  
周围的腐败的血腥气息越来越重。  
　  
危险！  
　  
男孩心知不妙，迅速提步疾走，往女孩的方向直冲过去，忽然他又刹住了脚步。  
　  
这个小女孩，男孩认识。而且由于长期的吸血鬼猎人训练，人类的男孩也早就能清晰分辨人类与吸血鬼的气息。此刻他能感受到这个小女孩，她气息是人类的状态。  
　  
雪天，被LevelE吸血鬼攻击，后来的那个女孩口中记忆的开端。男孩忽然明白过来，眼前那个人类气息的小女孩，就是刚被封印了玖兰家纯血和记忆的，未被黑主灰阎收养的，五岁的优姬。  
　  
男孩心脏狂跳，脑中迅速得出了之前两个无法作答的问题的答案——现在是小女孩五岁以后，自己这时是七岁。这里，是玖兰旧宅附近。  
　  
男孩尽量集中，尽可能搜索所有气息。但是，他仍然感受不到女孩和一众LevelE以外的其他气息。  
　  
状况与男孩记忆中那个女孩说过的情况不一样，女孩说的是被一个LevelE攻击，但现在在场的气息有些太多。难道是发动攻击的那个LevelE，被另外那个女孩口中应该在场的家伙杀了，其他的被吓跑了？但是，那个该出现的家伙呢？  
　  
男孩狠狠皱眉，他惊觉自己闯进来了，却不知道自己到底该不该出手。他一瞬间思量着很多问题，包括被送到这里来，要他去改变的是不是就是这里。  
　  
怎么做，到底怎么做？到底……救不救……  
　  
LevelE气息变得狂躁，男孩皱眉，眼色忽然一凛。  
　  
遵从本心是吧，好，我的本心是，救！  
　  
男孩挥开遮挡视线的兜帽，持戟提步，朝女孩的方向疾跑冲去。  
　  
褐发女孩这时忽然注意到了急速踏雪的声响，转头看去，只见一个黑发，灰斗篷，围巾遮住大半张脸的男孩，他手持武器，来势汹汹地冲向自己。女孩一下子吓得一动不敢动。  
　  
“蹲下！！”  
　  
女孩听见男孩清脆的声音大叫，此时他已经冲到了自己三步开外，提戟忽然跳起，一戟刺来。女孩才反应过来，一下子尖叫着蹲下身去，瑟瑟发抖。  
　  
女孩没有看见，男孩起跳，身躯轻盈地于她头顶跃过，一戟刺向不知何时来到女孩前方的那个可悲生物的心脏处。  
　  
女孩只听见一声闷响，抬头看时只看到男孩，此时他已落于自己身前，蹲下护住自己。而男孩面前，不知道什么时候出现的一个“人”，忽然变成黄砂，崩裂，散落，跌在地上，变成大片白色雪地上一堆突兀的黄砂。  
　  
“你为什么一个人在这里，你爸爸妈妈呢？”护住女孩的那个男孩没有回头看她，只平静沉稳地问着，见她不回答才忽然回过头来，一双璀璨漂亮的黑眼睛中蕴含怒意，大声吼道：“我问你话呢！白痴！”  
　  
女孩被男孩一吼，马上哭鼻子了：“我不知道……爸爸妈妈在哪，我不记得……爸爸妈妈长什么样了……哇啊啊啊啊……”  
　  
女孩叫优姬，五岁，她不记得自己为什自己一个在雪地上走，不记得自己爸爸妈妈在哪，甚至不记得爸爸妈妈的样子。  
　  
“烦死了！不准哭！”女孩哇哇的哭声让男孩听得一阵头痛，周围的腐败血腥再次浓烈起来。  
　  
不仅要救人，还要演戏装不认识，男孩只觉得糟心至极。  
　  
男孩暗骂着站了起来，回头不再去看她，果断地摆出了作战姿态，凶巴巴地大声吼着：“闭好你的嘴！跟紧了，小心别丢了你的小命！”  
　  
四周慢慢走出来一些“人”，有着诡异的姿态，血红的眼睛，那些不是人，是吸血鬼！LevelE！  
　  
吸血鬼们迅速冲了过来，男孩注意护住小女孩，以幼小的身躯，挥起长戟与一群披着人皮的野兽作战。  
　  
跳跃，翻身，出击，回旋，所有动作毫不拖泥带水，干净利落。长戟挑，扫，刺，撩，劈，扎，精准而快速。发起的每一次攻击都是一击必杀，百发百中，毫无多余动作。  
　  
那是不应该出现在一个七岁小男孩身上的，那种身经百战的强悍。  
　  
但是，再强悍，男孩现在的身体体力也跟不上实际实力，护住小女孩的前提下解决了二十多只LevelE后，男孩开始觉得体力不支了。  
　  
男孩能感觉到，某个应该在场的人明明在他杀掉第一只LevelE以后，那个女孩口中的纯血种吸血鬼的气息就已经出现了。但那个人似乎没有出现的意思。  
　  
怎么回事？他是躲一旁看戏？还是不想在外人面前显露实力？  
　  
男孩心中暗叹一声，手下攻击未停，往前一戟击穿眼前LevelE心脏时，大喊一声“蹲下”，踩在LevelE未崩裂的身体上借力后翻。落地的瞬间转换方向，长戟未转以戟尾直刺而出，锋利菱刺准确扎穿一只已经冲上来准备攻击已经蹲下的小女孩的LevelE心脏。  
　  
看也不看雪地上多出的两堆黄砂，男孩手腕转动横戟于身前慢慢站起，静静看着四周继续增多，但又有些忌惮着他的LevelE群。男孩努力让自己的呼吸不至于明显地表现出不稳。要是被那些嗜血畜牲发现自己体力不支的话，这群怪物恐怕会马上暴走攻击。  
　  
忽然，男孩黑眼微眯，不动声色地更加握紧手中长戟。  
　  
“大哥哥……你是谁……”  
　  
在小女孩这一句话说出来之前，男孩已经感觉到身后传来了强大但略显稚嫩的气息，回头撇了一眼。心想，对着这个小时候的混账，面容暂时改变了的他要不要“遵从本心”扎他几下。  
　  
仿佛一瞬间多出来的一个“人”，此刻静静站在男孩身后，那个“人”现在是八岁，也是个小男孩的模样，一头褐色头发，一双酒红眼睛。  
　  
他不是人类，他所属的物种是这个世界里的一个神秘，美丽又悲哀的古老物种，他们自称血族，人类则称他们为吸血鬼。而且眼前的这个，是这个物种强者中的强者，血统高贵的纯血种。  
　  
他刚出生就被以身躯献祭，复活了古老纯血家族玖兰家的远古始祖，玖兰家的年幼君主玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢蹲在小女孩身前将她扶住，将盯着他的脸傻愣起来的女孩抱入怀里，抬头探究地看着这个灰斗篷的小男孩，“吸血鬼猎人？”  
　  
幼小的吸血鬼猎人，强横得有些不合常理。  
　  
玖兰枢刚准备处理某个不怕死冲上来的卑贱LevelE，却发现那男孩已瞬间平抛长戟，旋身猛踢，鞋底一处金属质位置直踢戟尾尖锐菱刺。长戟笔直射向自己的方向，目标直指自己……身后？  
　  
　


	2. 开始岔道（二）

第一章 开始岔道（二）

戟尖扎入玖兰枢身后那只冲上前来刚刚他准备解决的LevelE的心脏。  
　  
果然，百发百中，强得有些异常。  
　  
旋身落地的男孩低喝着冲向长戟射去的方向，声音中是满满的厌恶，“没睡醒吗？发什么呆！”  
　  
玖兰枢回头之际，男孩已取回长戟，横扫斩落另一个已经开始靠近的LevelE首级。  
　  
男孩的声音清脆，提出问题的声音带着不容拒绝回答的命令感，“喂，这个女孩子和你什么关系？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着看着怀里傻傻的女孩，“……她是我生命中最重要的女孩。”  
　  
各种装不知情已经很麻烦了，男孩翻白眼，“什么意思？女朋友？未婚妻？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了。  
　  
男孩的声音有些不耐烦，“好。抱好她，赶紧滚！别在这里拖后腿！”  
　  
玖兰枢被男孩清脆而愤怒的声音说出的话惊住了，他怀里的优姬也被那个“女朋友”和“未婚妻”惊住。  
　  
滚？拖后腿？  
　  
玖兰枢抱起优姬，饶有兴趣地看着那个毫无戒心地将自己的后背对着他的毒舌男孩。  
　  
男孩没有听见身后的纯血种有任何动静，当即不耐烦了，“还愣着干嘛！带着她快走啊！！”  
　  
他是在……掩护我？让我好带优姬离开！？  
　  
玖兰枢听见身后再次传来异响，见男孩马上作出反应也就没有动手，想要看看他到底实力强到什么程度。  
　  
男孩再次急速转身，三步助跑从玖兰枢头顶跃过，双手死死抓住戟身，用力朝冲上来的LevelE心脏扎下。  
　  
但这次，男孩和玖兰枢心中同时默念了一句：糟了！  
　  
此刻，男孩的体力终于跟不上了，死死抓住戟身的手已经脱力，明显地打滑，利刃扎入了那LevelE的身体，但力量不够没有扎透心脏。男孩仍然持戟于半空时，身体和那LevelE因手打滑而拉近了距离时，那LevelE垂死间，更加疯狂地反击，利爪狠狠挥过。  
　  
“唔——”

男孩一声闷哼，血的气味瞬间喷薄而出。  
　  
男孩仍稳住双手握紧了戟身，奋力用全身重量将利刃狠狠扎入，“噗”的一声，这才终于扎穿了那LevelE的心脏。在它散落成砂堆的同时，男孩稳稳落地，却在下一秒单膝跪落，血迅速染红衣服，从衣服裂口溅落雪地。  
　  
胸膛被利爪划出四道伤口，所幸冬衣足够厚，伤口不算太深，但那皮开肉绽的伤痕，也够这七岁的幼小身体受的了。  
　  
优姬看到飞溅的血，尖叫着起来。男孩被尖叫声吓到了，回头看了一眼，不禁好笑。受伤的是他，他都还没叫，她叫什么？就知道瞎善良。  
　  
男孩回头间不可避免地看到了玖兰枢，想着扎玖兰枢这几下不可能，自己只是带着记忆，身体还是七岁的身体，打不过。而且还要装不认识，忽然出手没有道理。能做的大概是借着脸不一样，不给他好脸色看，然而男孩没想起，他以前也没啥好脸色给他看的。  
　  
伤口很痛，虽然相比以前可能不算什么，但这程度，已经快到这个幼小身体的承受极限了。衣服有点厚，他不知道自己流的血多不多，但血似乎没止住还在流，估计也不少了。这么小的身体不知道还有多少血可以流，没想到才来第一天就弄得这么凄惨。  
　  
男孩暗笑：这些LevelE闻到血，该发狂了吧？  
　  
果不其然，那些LevelE躁动起来了。  
　  
男孩忍着剧痛心半闭了眼，想着该怎么离开这里。他不知道身后那个纯血种吸血鬼是不是因为太小，能力还不完整。这样子，那个女孩后来的描述，怕是没记清？  
　  
男孩想到什么，不禁喃喃自语起来，“我还有要守护的人，怎么可以就这样死在这里！”  
　  
离开的话，要么一起突围，要么分开突围。一起突围的话，继续拖着这两个累赘也不是办法。那么就分开，先让拖后腿的家伙离开。  
　  
“嘶——”男孩倒抽着凉气，强行站起，小心地吐气慢慢站定。他将长戟横在身前摆出防御姿态，冷冷地对身后那个人说：“喂，你。抱稳那个你的女朋友或者未婚妻，听我数到‘三’，十点钟方向突围。”  
　  
玖兰枢再一次彻底震惊了，这个孩子……他是真的打算掩护他离开吗？而且，此刻，男孩的身体改变了姿势，以备战姿势正对着某个方向。玖兰枢看着男孩，那个方向，和他刚刚说突围的方向不是同一个……  
　  
“准备！”男孩双腿微屈，双手移动，长戟指向逐渐靠近的某只LevelE，蓄势待发。“一！……二！……”  
　  
男孩的“三”还没来得及说出，身后瞬间传来了恐怖的力量。  
　  
男孩一阵耳鸣后，猛然回头，只见那幼小的玖兰枢一双眼睛泛出瑰丽的血红光芒。忽然四周的LevelE群发出就凄厉疯狂的惨叫声，全部瞬间散成砂堆。  
　  
原来他已经能运用纯血种的力量了吗……  
　　  
“啊——”  
　  
随着LevelE群的惨叫，优姬惊吓地流泪尖叫，随即晕倒了。  
　  
男孩瞬间皱眉，因为失血而本来就有点头晕，刚刚玖兰枢使用能力时诱发了他的耳鸣，回头看的时候用力太猛，现在被优姬这么一声惨叫给叫出了二度耳鸣。男孩感觉眼前天旋地转起来，双脚不稳，眼神一暗，男孩退后一步，跌坐在了雪地上，一双眼睛仍紧盯着那双属于纯血种血红的眼睛。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑看着那个男孩，“我不会伤害你的，不用怕。”  
　  
男孩悄悄翻了个白眼，对玖兰枢所说的“怕”不置可否。  
　  
玖兰枢蹲下，将晕倒的优姬轻轻平放在没有积雪的一处地上，朝男孩走来。  
　  
男孩马上右手单手提起长戟，利刃朝向玖兰枢心脏，神色冷静：“要恩将仇报吗？吸血鬼。”  
　  
玖兰枢歪头，安静地看着眼前这个小小的黑发男孩，定定看着那澄澈的黑眸小一会儿，十分笃定地微笑开口：“你一开始就知道我是血族。”  
　  
男孩挑眉，“是又怎样。”  
　  
玖兰枢觉得这个男孩的反应实在是有趣，“你是吸血鬼猎人吧，一开始就知道我是血族，为什还想保护我，而且不惜受伤。”  
　  
男孩想到什么就是什么，“你不是堕落的LevelE，没杀过人，不该死。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着提醒，“那也只是不猎杀，我问你的是，为什么要救。”  
　  
男孩隐没在刘海下的眉梢小小挑了一下，似乎从没考虑过这个问题。那是作战中多年形成的条件反射，是身体把认为威胁不大的对方当成同一阵营了。  
　  
男孩穿透围巾的声音微微混浊：“只是习惯了，做不到见死不救。”  
　  
玖兰枢那双血红的眼睛慢慢变回了柔和的酒红色，朝男孩展颜笑了，慢慢向他走近。轻轻一脚踢歪了男孩勉强拿住的长戟，无力的手只是硬撑，这时长戟终于脱手。  
　  
玖兰枢在男孩面前蹲下身来，“你觉得我，弱到需要你来保护？”  
　  
男孩暗笑：你还真好意思说出来？  
　  
男孩一双清澈黑眸看着玖兰枢，“刚知道你是纯血，是很强，所以刚刚你是在看戏？”  
　  
玖兰枢不语，男孩说话的语气足够讽刺，而且戳中了他痛处。  
　  
“呵……”  
　  
男孩低头冷笑，随即缓缓站起只看了玖兰枢一眼便不再理会，直接转身离开。黑色刘海遮住了眉眼，围巾遮住了嘴，但光听那一声冷笑，也知道男孩有多鄙视玖兰枢的虚伪。  
　  
但男孩没有想得太多，他现在必须离开，他不想和玖兰枢再有什么牵扯。  
　  
我还有地方要去，我还有事需要去改变，没时间和你耗。  
　  
男孩在想，那家伙要自己来这里，难道是要让自己和这两兄妹相遇？有什么意义？  
　  
男孩只觉得眼前所有景和物忽然开始晃，头晕眼花，步履艰辛，却始终向前。但终于因为失血有点多，男孩身体往后倒去……  
　  
男孩的身体并没有接触到冰冷的雪，倔强男孩被玖兰枢接住了。一瞬间男孩抗拒着，挣扎着逃离，若不是玖兰枢强行拉住了他，男孩搞不好就真的会就这么带着伤离开。  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉，原本他只是想看看这个男孩实力到底强到什么程度，确实是在“看戏”。却不知道原来他的体力早就到极限了，是强撑的作战了那么久。男孩的鲜血飞溅的一刻，玖兰枢内疚得要死，明明他可以不用受伤的，不过一只能力低下的LevelE而已，自己不费吹灰之力就可以轻易应付。  
　  
但是，这个幼小的男孩却硬是一声呼痛都没有，默默地强行站了起来，拿着武器，挡在了自己面前，掩护着让自己带优姬离开。高高在上的纯血之君，第一次感觉到了被无条件地保护着。被一个完全陌生的人类，一个那么幼小的吸血鬼猎人男孩保护着，没有利益，无关尊卑。  
　  
怀中的男孩失血有点多，黑眸眼神涣散，却始终强撑着并未晕倒。这样的状况难道不是晕倒了更好受？  
　  
而且，一声疼都不曾喊过，这么小的孩子……  
　  
玖兰枢解开了他灰色斗篷的带子，解下了围巾。黑发黑眼，眼窝很深，脸颊很瘦，肤色微微发黄。长相很“营养不良”很平凡的一个小男孩，目测年纪比优姬大不了多少。继续解开男孩的冬衣，血液流失的量相对一个这么小的躯体而言足够大。胸口的四道伤口很长，但不算太深，但在这小小的身体上出现，仍然足够恐怖。  
　  
玖兰枢低头轻轻舔舐伤口，血族的唾液令伤口极快速地在愈合。  
　  
男孩闷哼了一声，一想到玖兰枢正在舔自己，男孩就很想反抗，但他知道这其实只是血族疗伤的方法。但男孩现在确实需要尽快康复，心想，算了，只要能快速好起来，权当让他报个恩，就当被条小狗舔了吧。  
　  
玖兰枢发现，这个孩子的血味道非常特别，带着清淡冷艳的蔷薇甜香，极品一般诱惑。连纯血种始祖的他，也是第一次遇到具有如此巨大诱惑力的血液。  
　  
男孩感觉到身上的伤口已悉数愈合，丝毫没有感谢之心地伸手推了推玖兰枢的头，语气带着极度的嫌弃，有气无力地说：“喂，好了，放开我……”  
　  
正在品鉴顶级鲜血的纯血之君被粗暴打扰，有些不悦。玖兰枢视线落到了男孩唇上不知何时沾上的血，饶有兴趣地舔了下去。  
　  
“啪——”  
　  
玖兰枢懵了，被男孩一耳光打懵的。玖兰枢定定望住那张暴怒的小脸，黑色的眼睛里全是愤怒厌恶，仿佛舔他的是什么恶心的妖兽异形。  
　  
一个小男孩被另一个小男孩舔了，然后生气了。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然恶作剧之心复苏，勾起了唇角。他抱紧了这小男孩，脸追逐着往小男孩的脸上凑去，幼稚得要死。  
　  
小男孩当即拼命躲避，“该死的吸血鬼！你发什么疯？！要舔舔你未婚妻去！放开我！！”  
　  
呵呵，毒舌小鬼气急败坏的样子很有趣呢……  
　  
男孩拼命挣扎，但实在体力透支，挣不开，只好昂起头躲开他。思维不禁发散：  
　  
怎么回事？自己以前和他不对付，现在也与他不熟！这纯血种吸血鬼到底在做什么！？  
　  
玖兰枢见他昂头躲避，结果却在血族面前暴露了更致命的诱惑——颈。眼睛半眯起来，伸舌舔了舔唇，心里似乎在思考着些什么。  
　  
“呃——！！”  
　  
一刹那的剧痛，小男孩浑身颤抖，细小的手奋力地推着玖兰枢的头。晶亮如黑葡萄的黑眸猛然地睁大，想要要将他推开，但全身的力量都在慢慢流失的同时，一阵奇怪而剧烈快乐感让他止不住地痉挛。  
　  
那种恐怖的快乐感，和记忆中的另一次被咬重合……  
　  
怎么回事！？  
　  
为什么！？  
　  
吸血的过程持续了很久很久，男孩在想：这个混账！他是要把我全身的血液都吸走吗！？  
　  
直到玖兰枢终于放开他，伤口被轻舔后快速愈合，男孩的神志却已经变得模糊。男孩看见深褐头颅在脸侧轻柔厮磨，但又似乎没有任何触觉。清楚看见玖兰枢抬起的脸，他的嘴唇在近在咫尺处开合，温柔的声音却似是从遥远的某处隐约传来：  
　  
“你叫什么名字？”  
　  
男孩眼神涣散，微颤的双唇竟一下子抿紧了，牙关紧咬，就是不说一个字。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑的声音有些惊讶：  
　  
“哦？意志力不错。”  
　  
玖兰枢托起男孩的头，让他的视线对上自己的眼，双眼瞬间变成血红。刻意压低声音带着命令的威严：  
　  
“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”  
　  
男孩的身体颤抖着，喉咙有咆哮般的震动，不说，不说！绝对不说！！  
　  
男孩无力地回答：“……死也……不会……告诉你……”  
　  
男孩仿佛听到玖兰枢轻笑起来。  
　  
“居然还能反抗命令吗？呵呵，意志力不是一般的强，嘴硬的小家伙……算了，反正以后有的是机会……”  
　  
接着一股幽兰气息的香甜热流涌进饥渴的嘴里，男孩忍不住凑上去，吸允起来……  
　  
“如此的过程，是血的盟约。不可毁灭的。”  
　  
“小家伙，记住我的名字，我——玖兰枢，是你的……”  
　  
玖兰枢后面的话男孩没有听清，头脑昏沉，眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去。  
　  
PS：“如此的过程，是血的盟约。不可毁灭的。”是网上找到的血族初拥的血盟誓言。


	3. 纯血与后裔（一）

第二章 纯血与后裔（一）  
　  
？：我说小子啊，你的体质是不是特招蚊子啊？  
　  
？：我的体质比较招纯血种……  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚时分。  
　  
今年入冬后的第一场雪，似乎下的时间有点太长了，没什么风，细碎地纷纷扬扬，一直没有停。气温持续偏低，冷得在外谋生的人苦不堪言。  
　  
但这冰天雪地的高冷，男孩已经没办法如正常人类一样感知了。他已经不是人类了。  
　  
男孩醒来时发现，他躺在了一个气味和环境都很干净的房间，一个有着隔音和隔绝气味结界的房间。  
　  
没有窗户，墙上四面安装着嵌入的电灯，但没有一盏是亮着的。明明四周漆黑一片，但男孩却看得清清楚楚，连空气中漂浮的尘埃都能看清楚。唯一的出路连接了向上的楼梯，这里恐怕是个地下室。  
　  
男孩一下子坐起身来，紧接着头晕目眩重新摔回被褥上去。揉了揉额角，瞬间想起了什么不得了的事，手指马上触上左颈侧，颈上已经摸不到任何痕迹了。但男孩知道，自己出大事了。  
　  
他被玖兰枢给咬了，而玖兰枢是个纯血种。  
　  
被纯血种的吸血鬼咬过的人类，会转化成状态未定的LevelD吸血鬼。同时与咬自己的纯血种吸血鬼建立了无法割裂的羁绊，成为其终生的仆人。只有一方死亡才能摆脱羁绊，而且仆人因为血的羁绊听命于主人的同时，也永远没有杀死主人的可能……  
　  
如果在一段时间内未能及时吞食主人的血，就会慢慢堕落成LevelE。那是没有理智只有嗜血欲望，无差别攻击人类的野兽，也就是男孩之前杀掉的那些。一旦堕落，就没有回头的可能，LevelE的“E”，是“End”的意思，终结，绝望的尽头。这种吸血鬼有着最可悲的命运，他们会由人的姿态，慢慢堕落失去理智，最终变成像野兽一样猎食人类。  
　  
在那些天生的那是吸血鬼眼中，LevelE不是吸血鬼，他们既不尊贵也不优雅，完全不同于天生吸血鬼的样子，是活在人类与血族夹缝里的东西。而在人类眼中，那是威胁自己性命的，披着人皮的野兽。  
　  
而能及时吞食主人的血的LevelD会转化成状态稳定的LevelD，不会再堕落。男孩被玖兰枢咬了，还被玖兰枢喂了血，他现在是LevelD。  
　  
虽然不会堕落成命运悲惨的LevelE，但是，他被咬的一刻起就成了玖兰枢的仆人。  
　  
这让他实在无法忍受，“遵从本心”得到的却是这个结果。在一开始他就发生了巨大的变故，难道即使重来，还是摆脱不了变成吸血鬼的命运。  
　  
男孩将身体瘫在床铺上，呆呆地望着天花板出神。  
　  
为什么偏偏要是玖兰枢，男孩甚至怀疑自己是不是哪辈子欠了玖兰家的。上一世，他是他的棋子，这一世，他直接变成他的仆人了？  
　  
男孩思绪千回百转。  
　  
自己现在是LevelD，所以即使再被别的纯血种咬，已经是吸血鬼的他是不会再变得不稳定的。或者可以这么说，他已经是玖兰枢的仆人，主人只有玖兰枢，不会被别的纯血种咬了以后换主人。这种转化是不可覆盖的。  
　  
但是，这个世界还有另一个他。而他会别另一个纯血种咬，变成不稳定状态。是该在那之前阻止，还是该……而且，到他们成为完整的一个人那天，身体会是什么情况？  
　  
仆人……仆人又如何！  
　  
男孩闭眼轻叹，反正自己不打算杀他，只要他不妨碍自己的要做的事，那就一切好说。但是……  
　  
男孩心中冒出的那些话，不知道是在对玖兰枢说的，还是对以后的某天会咬另一个他的那个纯血种说的。但无论如何，这样想的时候他的心境出奇地平淡。  
　  
你如果要阻拦我的事，伤害我的人，无论如何我也要斩断羁绊，然后亲手杀了你。  
　  
幼小的男孩轻轻叹了一口气，稚嫩的声音带着与年龄不相符的绝望般的悲痛，“改变命运吗？能做得到吗？你究竟，想让我得到什么……”  
　  
男孩最后极其模糊地念出了某个人的名字。  
　  
“什么？”  
　  
某个声音在就这时响起了？  
　  
男孩身体有些虚，感觉也有些迟钝，没有一早感受到多了一个气息，直到听到房间忽然响了起另一把声音。男孩瞥见自一旁楼梯走下来的人影。  
　  
昏黄的烛光照出了一小片柔和温暖，笼罩着玖兰枢的脸，八岁小孩的模样居然还能有那种王者贵族的优雅和气势。男孩禁不住心中低笑：纯血不愧是纯血对吧。  
　  
玖兰枢此刻歪着头笑着，将烛台放在楼梯口墙壁上大小适合的凹陷位置，然后优雅地往男孩的方向走去。  
　  
“滚。”  
　  
黑发男孩语气淡漠，没有喜怒，冷淡着一张毫无表情的臭脸不再看玖兰枢，继续盯着天花板。  
　  
而玖兰枢停住了，他皱眉看着这个男孩，由见面的一刻开始，他的每一个反应都实在太让他惊讶。  
　  
玖兰枢是给予这个男孩“初拥”，将他从人类“转变”为血族的人，是男孩血族关系上的直系血亲长辈。在男孩被“释放”（成年，被领地亲王认可）前，他和这个child期的男孩在血族中是“父子”的血亲关系。而且，在血族等级上，玖兰枢是纯血种，LevelA，而这个男孩暂时是LevelD。  
　  
无论是血亲关系上的“后裔顺从血亲长辈”，还是强者为尊上的“LevelD畏惧LevelA”，都是血族的嵌入生理的本能。那么，这个男孩为什么可以一再反抗生理本能，直接对玖兰枢表现出不屑与厌恶？  
　  
玖兰枢并未生气，他只是微笑起来走到了床边，低头俯视这个男孩，“怎么了？闹别扭啦？”  
　  
血亲长辈对自己的后裔有着本能的亲近，还有照顾的责任。而且，这个男孩本来就是自己很喜欢，才会想让他成为同类陪伴自己的。面对着这个长相很难说是可爱，性格上更加完全不可爱的男孩，玖兰枢却无比自然地温柔起来。  
　  
听到玖兰枢散发着温柔气息的亲昵讨好的语气，男孩马上打了个冷颤，一下子瞪着他，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　  
玖兰枢见他一副吃了苍蝇的恶心表情，越发觉得这小孩真是太有趣了，各种反应都与众不同。玖兰枢索性直接坐上了床边，歪着头微笑着看着他。  
　  
男孩皱起了眉，配着刚刚瞪起的眼睛，显得极度嫌弃。他的声音没有起伏，冷冷淡淡地说着，“我让你滚，听不懂吗。”  
　  
玖兰枢索性脱了拖鞋爬上床去，整个人往男孩的方向凑了过去，“怎么了？发生了什么？”  
　  
男孩看到玖兰枢的动作，浑身汗毛乍起，艰难地起身挪开，“走开，别凑过来。”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着一张脸，耐心温柔地对小男孩说：“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢，总是‘你’，‘你’，‘你’的，会显得我很无礼啊，我不命令你，你自己告诉我吧。好不好？”  
　  
男孩不吃玖兰枢这套温柔攻势，以不变应万变，冷淡应对，“我说过了，死也不告诉你。”  
　  
“说吧。”  
　  
“不说。”  
　  
“说嘛。”  
　  
“死开！”  
　  
“你不渴么？”  
　  
男孩被玖兰枢一下子转变的话题惊到了，怔住，看着眼前歪头笑着的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢手脚并用，却依然优雅而缓慢地向他移得更近，一手搭上男孩的肩头，一手拉了拉自己的衣领，酒红的眼睛慢慢变成了血红。  
　  
玖兰枢天真无邪地笑着，说出的却是残酷无比的话，“你才刚刚‘新生’不久，很需要鲜血才对啊。”  
　  
男孩知道，自己的眼睛也变红了，因为他感觉到嘴里已经长出了獠牙。此刻身体的感觉，熟悉的感觉：自己曾经无比痛恨的，那种渴血的感觉。  
　  
为什么……为什么即使重来一次还是躲不过……  
　  
“哈……哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
　  
男孩开始大笑起来了，痛苦地，绝望地地狂笑。发泄般地笑着，笑得气息紊乱，一直一直笑。然后，笑声戛然而止，一张脸变得毫无表情，眼泪就这样无声无息地流出来了。  
　  
不知道是不是因为身体变小了，人的意志也跟着变得脆弱起来，男孩血红的澄澈眼睛涌出泪水。并不理会身边有个曾经势不两立，非常讨厌，讨厌到“在他面前表现脆弱宁愿去死”的人，眼泪就这么肆无忌惮地流了下来。  
　  
几乎腻在男孩身上的逗他玩的玖兰枢，听到那笑声后一下子后退开来，面对面地坐在男孩面前。玖兰枢看到男孩忽而歇斯底里地绝望狂笑，忽而面无表情静静地泪流满面，他顿时不知所措起来，“你……你怎么了？”  
　  
男孩抓起枕头一角就往玖兰枢脸上狠狠地甩，“不要靠近我！”  
　  
毫无防备的玖兰枢脸被呼了个正，反应过来的时候第二记枕头已经呼过来了，玖兰枢连忙后仰躲过了。在第三记枕头呼过来的时候玖兰枢抓住了那个枕头，然后两人开始莫名其妙地抢夺起这个枕头来。男孩力气没有玖兰枢大，直接放弃，然后拿起身旁的另一个枕头，还往玖兰枢身上呼去。  
　  
玖兰枢哭笑不得，扔掉手里的枕头，把男孩呼过来的枕头也抢下扔掉，然后扑过去抱住了男孩。  
　  
男孩拼命挣扎，可现在有气无力的他根本挣不开这该死的纯血种，于是索性就不动了，难过的情绪再次袭来，泪水安静地夺眶而出。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，这个房间地处安全位置，而且有隔绝声音和气味的结界，男孩怎么哭也不怕招来谁。可男孩却连哭都不愿意哭出声来，这个孩子，到底倔强到了什么程度？  
　  
玖兰枢因为不懂他为了什么流泪而苦恼着，他只能抱着他，轻轻拍他的背安慰着他，任由他一直默默地流着泪，直到累了为止。  
　  
男孩也确实一直在无声地哭着，他仿佛要连同上一世所受的委屈，全部算到身边的这个八岁的玖兰枢头上，一次过把痛苦全部发泄出来。  
　  
渐渐男孩是真的哭累了，累垮了似的靠在玖兰枢的肩头上，老气横秋的叹了一口气。  
　  
玖兰枢轻拍男孩的后背，温柔地问：“哭累啦？”  
　  
男孩平复下情绪，抬起小小的头，用力推开玖兰枢。男孩身体往后靠在床头，冷淡地看着玖兰枢，他说：“吸血鬼，你为什么咬我？”  
　  
玖兰枢不解，歪头微笑着看着这个嘴上不饶人的别扭小孩，“啊？因为我很喜欢你啊。”  
　  
“喜欢我？”男孩很“有自知之明”地瞪大了眼睛，“喜欢我什么？我又凶又长得不好看。”他当然知道这玖兰枢说的喜欢肯定是小屁孩之间的那种。  
　  
玖兰枢持续微笑，“因为，你是唯一一个不出于任何利益而主动保护我的人。”  
　  
男孩挑眉，“那‘喜欢我’和‘咬我’之间有什么关系？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑，“把你变成我的后裔，就能一直陪着我了啊。”  
　  
男孩皱眉，“后……后裔？不是仆人吗？”  
　  
“仆人？”玖兰枢毫不掩饰那一脸的嫌弃，“那是现在的血族玷污了传统。早期血族生育能力低，基本都是用发展后裔的方法获得后代的。”  
　  
玖兰枢开始给男孩讲述男孩所误解的东西。  
　  
后裔是血族选择喜欢的人类，对其进行“初拥”——去尽所有原本的血液，然后让他们喝下自己的血，之后坚持以大量纯血喂食，完成“新生”。坚持亲自喂养直到后裔“发育”完成后，虽然力量会稍微递减削弱，但仍然是纯血，LevelA。即使原本是人类，也比一般高等贵族LevelB要强得多，也高贵得多。  
　  
而现在的血族，因为混入了人类的血统，生育能力提高了。但混入人类的血统直接导致了丧失了发展后裔的能力，也就是说：现在非纯血的血族即使对被咬的人类进行“初拥”，也无法使人类转变成血族。  
　  
如今为数不多的纯血种虽然保留有发展后裔的能力，但他们却不进行初拥，大概是不愿意大量失去纯血，发生短暂的虚弱期。而且他们也不愿意负责对后裔进行教导和持续喂养。  
　  
“据我所知，现在仅存的纯血种里，还没有一个发展后裔的。他们只是粗暴地摄食，然后出于各种无聊的理由留下血液，这样造出来的那些次品，那才是现在所谓的仆人。”  
　  
“后裔对血亲长辈会表现出本能的依赖顺从，同时血亲长辈也会对后裔会本能地想保护和宠爱。而且血亲长辈对后裔在被‘释放’以前，就是在后裔成年以前，有着指引教导的责任，后裔相当于就是直系的孩子。”  
　  
“我不会随便让体内有我血脉的孩子去卑躬屈膝地当个仆人。你跟他们不同，你是特别的。”  
　  
古老的血族原来是这样的传统？  
　  
听玖兰枢解释完“后裔”与“仆人”的区别后，男孩只觉更加纠结了。这么一说的话，玖兰枢和他的关系现在岂不成“父子”了？  
　  
男孩眉头皱得更深了，惊觉自己莫名其妙地多了个父亲……  
　  
　  
————  
　  
枢：儿子离家出走了怎么办？在线等，挺急的。


	4. 纯血与后裔（二）

第二章 纯血与后裔（二）  
　  
男孩叹气。  
　  
其实按吸血鬼的思维，让有好感的人类成为同类陪伴自己，就和交朋友类似而已。吸血鬼漫长的生命会让他们不得不面对人类友人的死亡，当朋友，恋人都被飞逝的时光带走，最后仍然只剩自己一个不老不死，孤独地面对那残酷的昭昭岁月。如果想要有人陪伴，想要将朋友一直留在身边，就只有让其成为同类这一条路而已。  
　  
曾经的他，看着亲友逐渐老去死去，他也曾有那么一瞬间想过，“假如自己是纯血种，能将他们也变成吸血鬼的话，也许他就可以把他们留住，一直一直陪着自己了吧”的想法……  
　  
“可是你没有经过我的同意啊。”男孩声音清脆，甩到玖兰枢脸上的质问有理有据，“你有考虑过我想不想当吸血鬼么？”  
　  
男孩皱着眉直勾勾地看着玖兰枢，“我是吸血鬼猎人，猎人。你用你那‘原罪’的能力把我变成吸血鬼，变成我本来的猎物，你觉得我该高兴？将自己认为对对方好的东西强行灌输到别人身上，然后一厢情愿地认为这就是对别人好？玖兰枢是吧，你是不是太自以为是了？”  
　  
玖兰枢你原来从小就是这个样子。  
　  
玖兰枢怔怔地看着义正词严的男孩，他现在终于明白男孩为了什么流泪了，心情不免有些低落起来，“抱歉，是我太理所当然了……”  
　  
男孩叹气，现在都这样了，道歉又有什么用？  
　  
其实经过了漫长的岁月，男孩对于吸血鬼，早就已经没有什么感觉了。他曾经的悲剧，不应该只怪到某一个猎人或某一只吸血鬼的头上。这一次，男孩其实是想尽量让自己不用变成吸血鬼，也不需要成为吸血鬼猎人，可现在……  
　  
男孩在上一世的后来，被某个家伙逼着去面对了很多人，很多事，想通曾经执着过度的很多问题。包括一些关于眼前这个曾经恨得不能再恨的人，关于他的可悲人生。  
　  
想通了以后，男孩这一次已经不想再仇恨谁了，只要玖兰枢不妨碍到自己。男孩这一次只想拯救，想避免最重要的人遇害，想去保护那个人。上一次，男孩在成长中对爱情太执着，最后因各种原因还是舍弃了。那么，这一次一开始就不要在这上面分心。  
　  
男孩想得太过入神，忽然注意到背后轻柔的触感，这才反应过来。玖兰枢不知道什么时候又黏了过来，就像刚刚那样抱着自己，轻轻拍着自己的背。  
　  
男孩一把推开他，眼中隐含疏离，“你做什么。”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然被男孩推开，酒红的眼睛瞪得大大的，然后又失落地低垂了眼不敢看男孩，“对不起……我是看到你好像又要哭了的样子，才会……”  
　  
据男孩所知，玖兰枢的灵魂超过一千岁。而那个超过一万岁的家伙曾经对灵魂超过五百岁的自己说过：沉睡过，被复活，且强行恢复到婴孩身躯活下来的纯血种，会有一个十年的“同调”时期。也就是说，眼前这个八岁的玖兰枢，正是还在“同调”时期的“枢”，他有着远古的记忆，但除非认真起来，否则思维模式还是会在不经意之间接近小孩子。  
　  
男孩忽然觉得这个小孩状态的玖兰枢，居然有点可爱。  
　  
男孩连忙甩开这个想法。  
　  
男孩看着自己的手，身体迟钝得不正常，问出了他觉得最可能有关的问题，“我……晕了多久？”  
　  
玖兰枢说：“由你晕倒的那天算起，今天是第十一天。”  
　  
男孩惊讶，“第十一天！？”  
　  
“是啊，”玖兰枢安静而优雅，“十天之前，在‘初拥’之后你就开始昏睡，这十天里我每天给你大量哺血，完成‘新生’，原本不需要持续大量哺血的，但我希望你能尽可能地强大。后裔能力的强弱，和‘初拥’之后的十天‘新生’，以及你今天开始的之后二十天‘初发育’关系很大……”  
　  
十天，二十天……  
　  
好吧，男孩想起了某个被那家伙发福利一样给予的能力条件，现在男孩有理由相信，那个家伙一开始把自己送到那个时间，那个地点，就是故意将他送上门来让玖兰枢咬的。  
　  
由玖兰枢的解释可知，后裔似乎是比仆人要高端大气上档次得多的东西，男孩现在等于是个刚出生十天的纯血种。  
　  
男孩在想，按玖兰枢所说，接下来二十天的那个“初发育”很重要，这个不明所以的“初发育”又是什么？  
　  
男孩黑着脸，“这个二十天什么‘初发育’，我是还要让你大量吸血，然后再大量吸你的血？”  
　  
吸血的感觉很“好”，也很“不好”……  
　  
“好”的是身体那种通体舒畅的虚伪快乐，“不好”的是男孩由于有过不好的经历，他对被吸血是有阴影的。而且……自愿被吸血就是“臣服”的意思。不得不说，上一世（虽然不算，为了方便，以后统一用这个），他以吸血鬼的身份活了很久，很多“血族常识”久而久之地被他记住了。  
　  
臣服？向玖兰枢！？开什么玩笑！  
　  
“不用不用。”外表天真可爱的“同调”期小玖兰枢摇头摆手，“已经不用了。这二十天继续大量喝纯血的话确实能够让你能力上限变得更高，这样到以后你的纯血力量会比我弱不了多少。但你应该不愿意再被吸血吧……”  
　  
男孩不愤，“不愿意又能怎样，之前的十天，我还不是一样任人宰割。”  
　  
“那是我不知道你不愿意，但刚刚我知道了……”  
　  
玖兰枢耸拉着脑袋，就第一次见面“强势”了那么一会儿，现在算是彻底破功了。男孩忽然疑惑，“同调”期的玖兰枢有这么好对付？  
　  
“所以说，如果不是我不愿意，你本来其实是打算继续吸我的血，又喂我喝你的血的？”  
　  
“是……”  
　  
“等等……之前我昏睡的时候你是怎么喂的我……”  
　  
“用嘴……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
男孩知道现在再在这既成事实的吸血鬼身份上别扭已经没有意义了。一个月，在完成玖兰枢口中前二十天的“初发育”后，要马上脱离玖兰枢掌控。反正事情已经这样了，咬死玖兰枢也变不回人类。  
　  
男孩看着面前这个明显情绪低落没底气的“同调”期纯血种吸血小鬼，难得见到示弱的玖兰枢呢……  
　  
“那开始吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢以为自己听错了，“呃？”  
　  
男孩解释，“能力变强没什么好拒绝，不要白不要，我这是为自己着想。”  
　  
小玖兰枢顿住了。  
　  
男孩莫名不爽，“怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢神色变得认真，忽然慢慢凑近，伸手轻轻触碰男孩颈侧原本被咬的位置，脸上现出了笑容，模样十分……一言难尽……  
　  
男孩起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，脸皮抽搐。  
　  
玖兰枢的目光从颈上收回，微笑直视男孩的黑眼睛，“会很难受……”  
　  
“知道了。”  
　  
男孩不禁翻白眼，既然难受，你笑什么？  
　  
然后玖兰枢似乎有点迫不及待地咬上了男孩的脖子。  
　  
男孩身体瑟缩一下，曾经的经历让他对被吸血产生了阴影。但男孩这个阴影不是在这一世产生的，为了完成他要做的事，阴影也必须忍下。鲜血快速大量地流失，伴随着身体狡猾的舒适感。男孩渐渐头晕目眩，身体也渐渐脱力。不久，玖兰枢终于撤出獠牙，轻舔过伤口后放开了男孩。  
　  
男孩有气无力地看着玖兰枢，这时候他的身体非常难受，没有多少力气，但非常“渴”。  
　  
全身的血液都没有了却还活着……呵，吸血鬼。  
　  
之前十天昏睡着，喝玖兰枢的血还得等玖兰枢喂，幸好现在可以自己主动去吸血，算是不幸中的大幸。  
　  
男孩忽然有些自暴自弃起来，发动了全身能动用的力气，却仍有些脱力地扑了过去，把玖兰枢按倒了，玖兰枢明显被男孩的举动吓到了。  
　  
“轮到我了。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了笑，“嗯。”  
　  
玖兰枢只见眼前那张皱着眉，带着嫌弃神情的脸一闪而过，迅速窝到自己颈上。然后狠狠刺痛，低头只见那个黑色的头颅在颈间轻微起伏。  
　  
玖兰枢在想，在被以“玖兰枢”的身体被唤醒以后，现在是他的这个身体，第一次被别人有自主意识地吸血呢。久违的，诡异却美妙的感觉……抱着男孩小小的身体，玖兰枢轻轻地笑了。而男孩只觉得他有病，被吸血还笑，然后故意咬得更用力了。  
　  
玖兰枢的纯血有种幽兰的香甜味道，“玖兰”，黑色幽兰。男孩暗想：气质相去甚远，颜色倒是挺符合的。  
　  
玖兰枢伸手轻轻扫着撤下獠牙的男孩小小的背，亲昵地说：“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
　  
男孩咽下了鲜血，解了“渴”的他慢条斯理地从玖兰枢身上爬下来，挠挠头发，慢悠悠地说：“黎。”  
　  
“哦？”  
　  
玖兰枢直觉地觉得不对，男孩不语。  
　  
玖兰枢十分笃定地说：“没关系，总有一天你会告诉我的，黎。”  
　  
————  
　  
二十天后。  
　  
玖兰枢如之前的每一天一样出现在房间里，但黎却消失不见了。  
　  
经过一个月玖兰枢用纯血喂养和释心教导，黎开始适应血族身体带来的力量，速度，恢复力等的便利，还学会了在同类中隐藏自己的血族气息。  
　  
而且玖兰枢给黎加了一个酒红色的十字蔷薇纹印，就在左颈侧，自己咬了的位置。在发育完成之前没有得到足够的玖兰枢的纯血的话，封印会让身体暂时停止血族发育，同时它还会克制黎的渴血反应。  
　  
黎觉得这样也不错，等于为渴血加一把锁。正好是我逃离你需要的东西，何乐而不为？  
　  
后来，这朵蔷薇让他得了十年平安，但也因为这朵蔷薇，他却在后来不得不与玖兰枢纠缠不休。  
　  
看着空空的房间，玖兰枢沉默了，他觉得自己被抛弃了，但他却愤怒不起来，本来对方也不愿成为自己的后裔，是自己一厢情愿的不是吗？  
　  
“黎。”  
　  
玖兰枢呼喊了一声，没有回应。他很清楚知道“黎”根本不是那男孩真正的名字。男孩这二十天里始终没有告诉玖兰枢他的真名，而玖兰枢也不愿意以血亲的威严命令他说出来……  
　  
玖兰枢有些悲伤，但更多是不安。  
　  
黎，你喝下的我的血不够多，我们的联系还不够强，我感应不到你。你知不知道你这样离开，将自己推到了一个很危险的境地？  
　  
十字蔷薇对渴血的克制效果，五年后会逐渐失效，十年后会完全失效。这并不是我故意为之，而是因为后裔的“发育”五年足够有多了。十年后，当克制效果完全失效，你会进入一个短暂的极度渴血期，而且你在没有我的血为基础，无法完成血族发育，在本体发育完成前十字蔷薇对其他血液的拒绝是始终生效的。  
　  
到时候，你的身体极度渴血，却接受不了别人的血，会无比痛苦的清醒着。咽不下别人的血，却仍会渴望咬上那血液奔腾的动脉……  
　  
唉……为什么非走不可呢？陪着我不可以吗？会无条件保护我的只有你……我曾以为你会是我新的家人。可是，对于强行将你变成了吸血鬼的我，你恐怕已经憎恨了吧……  
　  
十年后，随着你渴血感的反噬回归，我也会无比清晰地感应到你，除非你已经死去……但愿到时我能很快找到你，这样你就不需要忍受太久……  
　  
到时，我要帮你的话？你会愿意让我帮吗？  
　  
我连你真名叫什么都还不知道呢……  
　  
我离家出走的孩子——  
　  
黎……  
　  
————  
　  
不知相隔了多远的某处小路，一辆缓慢的草料车在路上颠簸前行。  
　  
雪已经停了很多天了，阳光下积雪消融，空气湿润起来，风一吹，感觉更阴冷了。  
　  
颠簸的草料车上，开放的车斗里全是干燥草料，草料上安静躺着一个偷偷搭着顺风车的男孩，那个前一天还叫“黎”的灰斗篷男孩。  
　  
忽然，风吹起了灰色兜帽，兜帽下现出了“黎”那张“营养不良”的脸。就在这时，“黎”的脸和身体都忽然有了变化。  
　  
干瘦的腮，凹陷的眼窝，忽然变得莹润充盈起来。  
　  
全身原本发黄的肤色，变得雪白几欲透明，衬着颈边酒红色的十字蔷薇纹印，显得异常妖冶。  
　  
墨黑短发一下子褪成了璀璨的银白。  
　  
原本被兜帽边沿盖住的闭上了的眼，被阳光照到，眼睑抖了一下，睁开。原本的黑眸变成了剔透的淡紫，不变的是那灿烂夺目的澄净纯粹。  
　  
他的名字不叫“黎”，他叫“零”。虽然汉字发音和“黎”同音，但他的名字不读“rei”，读“zero”（罗马音）。  
　  
他姓“锥生”，名“零”。  
　  
上一世的最强猎人。  
　  
————  
　  
一个月以后。  
　  
灰斗篷的锥生零此刻出现在某棵树上。  
　  
黑暗的夜色中，他静悄悄地看着远处某间小屋，透过窗户，他注视着里面腻在一起嬉笑打闹相亲相爱的一对银发紫眼的双生子。  
　  
“唉……”  
　  
小小的男孩老气横秋地重重叹了一口气。  
　  
一瞬，消失不见。  
　  
————


	5. 命运的交汇点（一）

第三章 命运的交汇点（一）  
　  
？：零你应该去当演员，铁定拿金像奖，看那一刀捅得，逼真的咧～  
　  
零：切，居然被接住了……  
　  
？：……  
　  
枢：……  
　  
————  
　  
雪，慢慢落下。血，溅落一地。  
　  
这是锥生零十三年人生所经历过的，记忆最深刻的一个雪天。  
　  
明明是冬天，却纷纷扬扬飘散美丽的花瓣，点缀洁白雪地，幻觉一般的花香夹杂着残酷气息。雪色和服的极美女人站立在樱花树下，眼睛的红如满地的血，她却在笑。  
　  
恶心的颜色。  
　  
血，好多血，到处都是血的颜色……把白色的雪全部染成了那个恶心的红。  
　  
恶心的声音。  
　  
好刺耳，连铃铛静美的声音都变得好刺耳。有人一直在喊他的名字，让他逃命，撕心裂肺地呼喊着。一直喊一直喊……后来，喊他名字的声音停止了，同时停止的还有他们的呼吸。有人死了，却还有人在笑，凶手……那个女人在笑，一直一直笑，疯狂地笑。刺耳的还有皮肤被刺穿，血液流失的声音，恶心的，生命流失的声音。  
　  
恶心的气味。  
　  
红色的，刺鼻的，腥臭的，腐败的，死亡的气味。颈上流出的气味。  
　  
恶心的颜色，恶心的声音，恶心的气味……最后是可怕的疼痛。  
　  
疼痛，脖子上有仿佛折断一般的痛，令人觉得弱小的剧痛。弱小的我，什么都做不了……  
　  
我有罪。  
　  
“弱小”是罪。我罪大恶极！！  
　  
一缕？一缕呢？快逃，快逃……  
　  
——“闲大人，闲大人，我们走吧。”  
　  
一缕？你在说什么？你要去哪里？不！不要去！！一缕！不要跟那个女人走！！  
　  
——“以仇恨为养料长大成人吧，我可爱的零……”  
　  
——“让你的眼睛充满仇恨，然后永远注视我……”  
　  
——“我和你无法分开的羁绊，诅咒你悲惨的命运……”  
　  
——“等着你来杀我，然而你是杀不了我的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
羁绊，诅咒……  
　  
主与仆血的羁绊，人类变成吸血鬼的诅咒……  
　  
将人类变成吸血鬼的……纯血种……带原罪的吸血鬼……  
　  
纯血种……绯樱闲……  
　  
锥生零浑浑噩噩地坐起身来，坐在红色的，腥臭的雪地上……  
　  
踩踏雪地的声音靠近，想要看清，目眩，摇摇晃晃，跌入某人臂弯。  
　  
“唉……”  
　  
灰斗篷，熟悉的声音……  
　  
“你……”  
　  
“是我。”  
　  
灰斗篷少年拉下兜帽，银发紫眸……一模一样的脸，一模一样的微笑。  
　  
“你……你……”  
　  
一缕？不是一缕。一缕的微笑不是苦的，这个微笑我见过……  
　  
在……镜子里……  
　  
“我，就是你……”他低头，额头与我额头相贴。  
　  
银光一闪，一眨眼，我仿佛看遍世态炎凉沧海桑田，顿悟了，笑了。  
　  
抬头看着他，他说：“你不必再去经历，因为痛苦的，我都已经替你经历过，接下来的路……”  
　  
我和他一起说了出来：  
　  
“我们一起走……”  
　  
再次相抵额头同时闭眼，两个人周身顷刻发出耀眼金色光芒，光芒越来越盛，渐渐看不清人形。直到那金光一点点暗淡下去，慢慢显出人形，最后只余银发少年独自站立。少年睁眼，抬起摸上左颈侧，没有咬痕，也没有纹印，干干净净的脖子上沾着恶心的血污，但那血污之下，什么都没有。  
　  
闭眼，锥生零彻底晕了过去……  
　  
————  
　  
冬雪消融，虽然气温还是有点冷，但阳光渐渐明媚，植物争先复苏，春意盎然。树林里树枝间的雪已经化成水从枝桠间落下来。  
　  
一棵还未抽出新叶的树，一个穿着白色兜帽衫的少年此刻正低头闭目倚坐在树下，银白短发随偶尔的微风轻轻飘摇，一派自在惬意。  
　  
但是少年心中所想却并不惬意。  
　  
锥生零如同上一世，自己的师父夜刈十牙找到了昏迷不醒的自己，托付给了黑主灰阎。在醒来时他也就成了黑主灰阎的养子，一切开始走向预设的轨迹。  
　  
但这个是锥生零原本不愿意看到的，原本在他的计划里，他应该一早与这里的锥生零融合，然后尽可能阻止悲剧的发生。但偏偏就在这时候，某个被他咒骂了千万遍的人的声音出现在了脑海。  
　  
【你和他的融合只有一次机会，只有在他意志最脆弱的时候，你可别乱来啊小零～】  
　  
锥生零叹气。结果，悲剧还是得发生。可是就算他当时可以提前融合，就算他有机会去改变，凭他一个只完成了初发育的纯血，凭什么和绯樱闲抗衡？还是说要阻止父母抹杀绯樱闲的恋人吗？怎么处理？这根本不是凭一己之力能完成的事。  
　  
那么回去找玖兰枢？  
　  
不要。  
　  
而如果自己选择不融合，在棋局以外，以棋手的姿态去干预呢？切断绯樱闲与锥生家悲剧的根本联系？凭这年轻的身体做得到吗？纯血一旦暴露，元老院必然会介入，能力停止发育的自己根本没有独力抗衡元老院的资本。  
　  
那么回去找玖兰枢？  
　  
打死也不要。  
　  
锥生零叹气，结果还是什么都不能随意改变。  
　  
然而在锥生零什么都没去刻意改变的情况下，有一件事，改变了。  
　  
锥生零不知道那算不算连锁反应。  
　  
据锥生零所知，自己悲剧的起点，在一个算得上和谐的偶遇。这个偶遇在锥生零顾忌融合机会之下没有去刻意改变，偶遇依然发生了——  
　  
玖兰枢和猎人家双子在黑主家附近的偶遇，如果如同上一世，他心中恐怕已经生出了毁灭锥生零一切的那个计划。但是这一世，开启锥生零悲剧的私放绯樱闲的人，却不是玖兰枢……  
　  
偶遇已经发生，那么，不考虑改变另一个重要的骨节眼的话，绯樱闲必然咬锥生零的话……  
　  
锥生零摸了摸颈侧，那个十字蔷薇很好地隐藏了。这样的自己就可以毫无顾忌地以陌生人姿态出现在玖兰枢面前了吧？  
　  
你以为我进入了你的棋局，我其实不过闯入棋局，救我要救的人。  
　  
十字蔷薇看不见，但效果还在，锥生零到现在也不明白原因，当时也没想起问那家伙。  
　  
而自从第一次在脑海中说话交待了一些事以后，就再也没有任何声音了，他发生了什么事？  
　  
【我能力用得太狠，现在需要恢复，暂时没办法和你说太多了，有什么事，我们见面以后再说。】  
　  
一直没正经的人忽然那么正经，这让锥生零不安。而且到现在已经七年了，说好“见面”的人不曾出现过。  
　  
你那么强可别给我出什么事啊……  
　  
“零？零！”  
　  
忽然远远传来清脆的声音打断了锥生零的神游，锥生零抬起眼皮，看着面前走来的一个女孩。  
　  
褐色短发的女孩跑到锥生零跟前，气喘吁吁，“零，你怎么跑到这里来了。”  
　  
锥生零继续闭上了眼，淡淡地问：“怎么了？跑那么快做什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬站直了身体，展开笑容，“今天有重要客人要来，理事长让我来找你回去。”  
　  
“今天？你生日。”锥生零睁眼挑眉，玖兰枢？  
　  
锥生零回想起上一世的记忆，他当时是拿刀攻击那家伙来着，他在想，这次要不来个全力出击，真扎他几刀解解恨。就是不知道那家伙能不能认出自己，他好歹是纯血，还和自己有“血缘关系”。锥生零更在意的是，他不知道自己的那个方法能不能将纯血气息完全压住……  
　  
“对，那个客人每年我生日都会来的。”黑主优姬笑得一脸期待，抓起锥生零的手就想往家里跑，“快点快点，他很快就到了。”  
　  
锥生零轻笑地抽回了手，拿出了他面对这一世的这个女孩的态度，“很期待的样子啊，男的？”  
　  
“欸？？”黑主优姬一脸神奇地看着锥生零，“零，你怎么知道的？”  
　  
锥生零继续笑着，“看你笑得一脸思＊＊春的就知道了，意中人啊？”  
　  
黑主优姬兄控，她哥又刚好妹控，其实这两个人真的是天生一对。  
　  
“才不是呢！不要乱说啦！”黑主优姬一下子红透了脸，责怪地看着他，“玖兰哥哥是我的救命恩人呢！救命恩人！！”  
　  
“是吗？”锥生零随意地应了一声，“那就对啦，以身相许呗。”  
　  
“你！你不要胡说八道！！”黑主优姬锥生零呛得脸红气鼓鼓的。  
　  
锥生零看她憋得样子有点可怜，决定不逗她了。他站起身来，拍掉枯草，往来的方向走去。“说来听听，怎么个救命恩人法啊？”  
　  
黑主优姬马上眉开眼笑地跟上了，两人一边走，她一边给锥生零讲了那个他曾经听过的故事，但这一次，黑主优姬的故事有点不同了。  
　  
这一次，她的故事里除了玖兰大哥哥，还多了一个黑头发黑眼睛的猎人小哥哥。黑主优姬说，就是在那一次，看到那个猎人小哥哥保护着吸血鬼的玖兰大哥哥和自己，她才坚定相信黑主灰阎提过的人类血族共存的理想。  
　  
锥生零挑眉，知道自己的出现必然会让世界发生些改变，但从别人口中亲耳听到，因为自己做的事改变了别人的想法什么的，总觉得怪怪的。  
　  
忽然，黑主优姬说：“哎呀！这么晚了！零！快点！”  
　  
然后锥生零被她拉得踉跄一下随即跟上，两人跑着回去了，看着她兴奋的样子，他不由得微微笑了起来。  
　  
————  
　  
“锥～生～你去哪儿了，让爸爸一顿好找啊。”  
　  
锥生零才把大门打开就飞扑出来一个黑影，然后他就无比自然地侧开了身，头也不回地走进屋里去。  
　  
飞出门外的黑主灰阎坐在地上，泪眼汪汪地回眸看着锥生零：“儿子好冷淡啊～你怎么可以这么对爸爸，爸爸好伤心啊～～”  
　  
“我没你这样的爸爸。”锥生零懒散地坐到了沙发上，一双紫水晶般的眸子带着淡漠，无所谓地看着桌子上的灯光反射。  
　  
黑主灰阎感慨地看着自己冷淡的养子，忽然眼睛一转看向黑主优姬，“小优姬，你出去看看客人到了没有，好吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬看了看黑主灰阎，又看了看锥生零，点头出去了。  
　  
————  
　  
太阳最后一丝余晖溺死在冷色调的天空中，夜幕降临，看起来冷冰冰的，使初春又冷了几分。  
　  
黑色轿车缓缓行走在路上，后座褐发红眼的少年看着车窗外移动的景物若有所思。  
　  
傍晚部下向玖兰枢报告，仍未发现十三、四岁，黑发黑眼，颈上有暗红十字蔷薇，名字有可能叫“黎”的少年吸血鬼猎人行踪。  
　  
七年前，玖兰枢发展了一个后裔，一个连真名是不是叫“黎”都不知道的小男孩，在他释心照顾一个月后出逃。黎颈上的封印五年内可以完全克制渴血感，五年之后会逐渐失效，现在已经过了七年。  
　  
两年前……黎是十一、二岁吧，渴血的煎熬他撑得住吗？他吸收的纯血不够多，未发育完成，封印在他发育完成前会一直拒绝自己以外的血。即使有人类，血族，甚至别的纯血种愿意向他提供鲜血，十字蔷薇也会拒绝。  
　  
已经两年了，那样幼小的身体，该多难受？  
　  
而且，现在玖兰枢连黎的生死都不知道！未发育完成的黎只要离他稍远，玖兰枢就感应不到，什么都无法感知。而且如果学习过隐藏气息的黎切断感应，那么玖兰枢就会连面对面都无法感应到他。  
　  
千年岁月里自己唯一有好感，喜欢到将他变成血族的人类，想要让他陪伴自己的唯一后裔，自己却连他活着或消亡都无法感知……  
　  
“枢大人，已经到黑主家了。”司机恭敬地提醒。  
　  
玖兰枢回神，收拾好心情下车，去见他那被封印了纯血血统的亲妹妹。黑主灰阎还提过，他故友的遗子被纯血种咬了，希望今天玖兰枢可以帮助压制他体内的血族因子，让他免于堕落。呵呵，权宜之计罢，堕落是不可能避免的。  
　  
玖兰枢正走向黑主家，远处的门却自己打开了，黑主优姬从里面出来，她见到玖兰枢马上笑开了小脸小跑过来，“玖兰哥哥？原来你已经到了啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢露出宠溺的笑容：“优姬，生日快乐，已经长成好女孩了呢。”  
　  
黑主优姬看着那闪耀的笑容一阵目眩，“嘿嘿～谢谢玖兰哥哥～”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑起来，揉了揉黑主优姬的头发。和她在门口闲聊起来，过来好一会儿见她已经彻底忘了带自己进屋了，出声询问：“黑主先生呢？”  
　  
“啊……理事长和零在客厅……哎呀！外面冷，玖兰哥哥我们进屋吧。”黑主优姬反应过来，连忙一边说着一边引他过去。  
　  
玖兰枢重复了一下黑主优姬亲昵地直呼而出的这个名字，“零（zero）？”  
　  
锥生零，就是黑主灰阎说的那个孩子，最强猎人家族本不该存在的双子之一。七年前，玖兰枢偶遇到过锥生家那对双子，远远地看了模糊不清的一眼。就在“黎”被玖兰枢以“原罪”强行拖入吸血鬼世界，成为其后裔不久以后。  
　  
见到双子的一瞬间，某个巨大的计划随即在玖兰枢脑中萌生，却又在他反复思考以后放弃了……  
　  
【我是吸血鬼猎人，猎人。你用你那‘原罪’的能力把我变成吸血鬼，变成我本来的猎物，你觉得我该高兴？】  
　  
“嗯，零是理事长以前朋友的孩子，比我大一岁。”  
　  
黑主优姬的话打断了玖兰枢的思绪。  
　  
“零的爸爸妈妈被……”黑主优姬说不下去，她既心疼零，又不想身为血族的玖兰枢觉得难受，强行结束话题，“哎，玖兰哥哥，我们进去吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢跟在黑主优姬身后往黑主家门口走去，忽然他顿住了，这个气味很相似……但是，气息……完全感知不到……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然眼中闪过疑惑：黎？  
　  
“玖兰哥哥？”黑主优姬见玖兰枢停下了脚步。“怎么了？你不想见陌生人？”  
　  
“不，没事，我很期待见面呢，零。”  
　  
黑主优姬脸红了，她第一次看到玖兰枢展开如此灿烂的愉悦笑颜……  
　  
　  
下更预告：  
　  
二人正式会面，锥生怒捅玖兰。  
　  
爪：没错！咱是故意卡在这里的，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！  
众：（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─  
爪：对不起咱错了，其实是咱卡在捅刀子那里了，怎么说零也是两世为人，这刀子肯定不能捅得太随便，必须捅得有技术含量一点，所以……  
　  
PS：漫画动画里黑主灰阎都是叫零做“锥生”的，而且“小零”这名字咱留给原创人物了，所以这里就不让黑主灰阎叫零做“小零”了。  
　


	6. 命运的交汇点（二）

第三章 命运的交汇点（二）  
　  
黑主灰阎坐在沙发上，口若悬河，痛心疾首地说着锥生零将会面对的情况，而锥生零则百无聊赖地坐在他对面的沙发上。黑主灰阎说的他都知道，那正是他上一世曾经苦苦挣扎的人生。  
　  
在黑主灰阎眼中，自己是被绯樱闲咬了，即将堕落的锥生零。事情仿佛一下子回归了正轨，但是，他不知道有些事已经改变了，再也不会和以前一样了。  
　  
黑主灰阎正在给他讲的是变成LevelE有堕落过程，在还没有完全堕落的时候可以作出控制。锥生零曾经近乎绝望地着拒绝的堕落，他曾经拖了非常的久，久到以为自己已经彻底逃脱。拖到了玖兰兄妹离开黑主学园很多年以后……  
　  
“等一下……重要客人……吸血鬼因子……控制……”  
　  
黑主灰阎的话，锥生零有一句没一句地在听。  
　  
忽然，一股让他恐惧的气息清晰传来。  
　  
——那种纯血种的气息，本来早已以为可以淡忘的记忆尽数复苏。恶心的颜色，恶心的声音，恶心的气味……  
　  
——昭示着锥生零的“罪”，刻入灵魂的恐怖疼痛！！  
　  
锥生零全身一震，抓起桌上的水果刀径直向门口冲去，并对此时开门进来的黑主优姬大喊：“优姬！退开！”  
　  
黑主灰阎猛然回头，只见锥生零一把推开黑主优姬，持刀刺向门外的一个人。  
　  
“零！不要！”黑主优姬的尖叫响起。  
　  
锥生零向门外的人持刀刺去，那人看到锥生零的脸，眼中闪过一丝困惑。  
　  
锥生零的手腕被那人右手一下抓住了，持刀的右手松开的瞬间，左手递出稳稳接住落下的刀，刀在手指快速灵活的动作下刀尖一转，反手持刀往来人颈上狠狠抹去。  
　  
“锥生！住手！”黑主灰阎也不禁大声喝止。  
　  
锥生零反手抹去的刀，直接被那人左手死死抓住，再不能移动半分，有细小血流从指缝间渗出。锥生零眼睛陡然大睁，手指再次翻转正手持刀，手腕硬生生绞转改变刃口方向后发狠往外划，像是要将那人抓刀的手指削下来。  
　  
“零！不要！玖兰哥哥他不是坏人！快住手啊！”黑主优姬再次尖叫起来。  
　  
锥生零一顿，立时停止手腕继续外拉的动作，松手迅速后退。闻到了那纯血的气味，步伐有点踉跄，剧烈的痛在脑中冲击，喉间如火烧一般灼痛。  
　  
锥生零在血族发育未完成时逃离玖兰枢的身边，十字蔷薇拒绝玖兰枢的纯血以外的所有血液，血液锭剂甚至还没研发出来，但恐怕即使普及，也会被十字蔷薇拒绝。  
　  
锥生零断血七年，两年前十字蔷薇对渴血的控制开始逐渐失效，他断断续续出现渴血反应。此刻，他面对唯一自己可以喝的纯血，仍能忍住没有眼睛变红，没有冒出獠牙，连自己都佩服自己的意志力。  
　  
锥生零暗自捏一把冷汗，接下来就得靠演戏了，他极力抵抗渴血，控制好自己的表情，让自己眼睛里的痛苦看起来更像另一种情绪……  
　  
来人看到锥生零漂亮如紫水晶的眼里，满满都是如血的浓重恨意，他唇角抖动，咬牙切齿，声音冰冷：“吸血鬼……你的身上，有和那女人一样的气味！”  
　  
“呵呵，真是失礼，”正从门口处优雅走进来的正是一身深色大衣，深褐发色，酒红瞳孔的玖兰枢，“突然出手伤人，很过分啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢丢开手中的水果刀，左手上的伤口触目惊心，小拇指已经伤及骨头。但他却似乎并未太过生气，反而有点愉快。舔舐着手上的伤口，那伤口以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合，最后消失。  
　  
“锥生零是吧，我听过你的故事，我对锥生一家的遭遇深表遗憾。”玖兰枢抬头，酒红双眼锁定锥生零，唇角勾起了非常愉悦的笑意：“不过，我并不打算死在你手上，你搞错复仇对象了。”  
　  
锥生零只觉得头更剧烈地痛了起来，脸色惨白，脚步踉跄一下，身体摇摇欲坠。突如其来的不适令锥生零无法控制自己下手的分寸，也没办法判断对方的应对是轻松还是困难。  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢是不是认出自己来了，他无法判断他到底是真的躲不开，还是故意流血诱发自己渴血。不过玖兰枢也有可能只是讨厌与黑主优姬接近的自己，或是讨厌自己的敌对态度而刺激自己……  
　  
一旁的黑主优姬察觉到了锥生零的异常模样，跑上前来扶住他，“零！你怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零低头，狠狠握拳，忽然全身剧烈抖动了一下，抬头死盯着玖兰枢。原本告诫过自己不可以轻易在对方面前流血，以免暴露身份，但此刻指甲控制不住地因握拳而陷入了手心。  
　  
锥生零想：如此也好，直接验证自己的那个办法有没有效，会不会露馅听天由命吧！  
　  
玖兰枢一开始见到锥生零的脸时，困惑了。  
　  
是黎吗？完全不同的容貌？  
　  
而且他的攻击，带着的是完完全全彻底的恨意。  
　  
然后此刻他清楚闻到熟悉的清淡冷艳的蔷薇香，但气味不同，有逐渐变质的气息，而且是逐渐LevelE化的人类吸血鬼LevelD的气息。如果是纯血后裔的黎，即使是child时期的他也是完全纯血，已转化的黎是不会再因为被纯血种咬而二次转化的；更不可能变回人类血液的基础状态，然后再次转化堕落。  
　  
人类转化为血族，一不可逆转，二不可覆盖。  
　  
这是血族上万年不可改变的定律，除非由血亲更强的上位者，以灵魂为代价的禁忌之术抹去血液羁绊。  
　  
我的上位者？这片大陆还可能存在吗？而且是以灵魂为代价？  
　  
不可能……  
　  
不是黎。  
　  
玖兰枢低眸，表情渐渐有些冷。  
　  
锥生零心脏的跳动忽然剧烈得难以承受，眼中瞬间冒出的是冰冷狠厉的纯粹恨意，“带原罪的……吸血鬼……”  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉，再次看向锥生零，忽然又有点愉悦了，身为下等血统不尊王者这点，倒是和他一样呢……  
　  
锥生零胸口发闷，低头抓住衣襟，过了一阵终于抬头，仍死盯着玖兰枢，但那冰冷的恨意已经消失了。然后他再也不看玖兰枢一眼，转头看着黑主灰阎冷冷开口，“黑主灰阎，你为什么会认识吸血鬼。”  
　  
“这个啊～来来来，坐下聊～”黑主灰阎笑开了花，跑过去强行拉起锥生零挣扎的手，带他到在沙发上坐下，“这个我刚刚不是跟你说了么，不专心呀锥生～”  
　  
玖兰枢也走过来坐在锥生零的旁边，锥生零转头看着他。深红如美酒，笑意浓烈的眼睛，对上了剔透的冷淡紫晶。  
　  
锥生零的脸马上变得煞白，再次头痛欲裂。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零安静地看着窗外渐渐暗下的天空，全程未在黑主灰阎和玖兰枢的交谈中插话。  
　  
平静下来的锥生零在想自己刚刚的反应。  
　  
因为灵魂融合完整，自己才会被双重的惨案记忆影响，然后失控地攻击这个有纯血种气味的玖兰枢，下手比上一世重了不是一两个档次。不过这一出攻击闹剧后，锥生零的恨意得到了极大发泄，完成了他完全融合后恨意的最后爆发。  
　  
而玖兰枢那个出血，不知道他是不是故意的。而且锥生零也不知道自己的伪装方法，能不能瞒过这个心眼多得像蜂窝的纯血种……  
　  
锥生零全程冷冷淡淡地坐着，一眼也不看玖兰枢，也没有看黑主灰阎和黑主优姬，就安静地看着窗外，神游四方，头痛的感觉渐渐平复。这时听着黑主灰阎说着准备成立学园“夜间部”的事，唇角忽然勾起不明所以的笑。心里泛起的，那是怀念吗？  
　  
黑主灰阎注意到了锥生零的状态，光线的关系在他看来锥生零的笑仿佛带着讽刺。黑主灰阎看着他，认真地说，“锥生，我知道你在想什么……”  
　  
锥生零抬手阻止他继续说下去，“你想说教的那些话，我清楚得很，不过，你大概误会了什么。”  
　  
“设立‘夜间部’是狼羊同笼的大型实验。吸血鬼和狼知道人类和羊是猎物；羊知道狼会吃自己知道逃跑，只有人类，不知道那些外表和自己一样的‘人’会‘吃’自己，甚至会被迷惑主动献身。隐患非常大。”  
　  
“不过，”锥生零再次伸手，打断想要开口说话的黑主灰阎接着说：“假如有足够方便，使用体验也足够好的代替品，代替人类猎物，让捕猎者觉得‘使用代替品比狩猎方便而且享受’，从而放弃狩猎，并由力量足够强大的王来监管。”  
　  
“你设立这个‘夜间部’，也许对人类和血族的关系状态不过是杯水车薪，但如果处理得好，也算得上是重大意义的第一步。至于效果嘛，恐怕见仁见智……”  
　  
黑主灰阎很惊讶，既有被打击的灰心，又有保存希望的决心，“锥生，你说的很有道理和远见，我相信总有一天我们能找到两方和平相处的方法的。”  
　  
“和平相处么？”锥生零不明所以地笑了一下，不置可否，不经意间触到了玖兰枢微笑看过来的探究目光，迅速冷下脸来，不去看他。  
　  
并不是他有远见，“和平相处”上一世他确实看到了，黑主学园废弃之后的很久很久以后，以黑主学园为舞台，拉开最重要的帷幕。然后，很久很久以后。锥生零慢慢又泛起微笑。  
　  
这一次我活不到那个时候，所以没机会看了。而且看与不看，对我来说也不见得有多重要。  
　  
锥生零有幸得到眷顾重来这一世，他有没有目的，只有目标，有目的的是将自己送来这一世的那个人。锥生零知道自己命不久矣，但他不在乎，只要自己剩下的时间足够让自己完成自己的目标就好。  
　  
至于那个人的目的……  
　  
幸福？那么虚无缥缈的东西……  
　  
锥生零的微笑有些淡漠，无所谓的淡然，以及事不关己的冷漠，仿佛这件事对自己无关紧要，又或是对未来不曾有过期望的寂寞。  
　  
黑主灰阎这段时间已经见惯了锥生零这个状态，就好像对什么都提不起期望。不算孤僻，但对很多事都是一种“与我何干”的无所谓态度，比彻底的冷淡还要棘手。哀莫大于心死，锥生零的心仿佛已经死了。  
　  
黑主灰阎叹了口气，刚好黑主优姬在准备餐桌，转头笑嘻嘻地看着玖兰枢，小声地说：“对了对了，枢君，我上次电话里跟你说过的，锥生的事就拜托你了。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着黑主灰阎点了点头，转头看着锥生零，酒红眸子里绽开了笑意，他说：“零，坐过来一点。”  
　  
锥生零全身一抖，瞪眼看着玖兰枢，对他亲密地称呼自己名字的做法表现出了直接的排斥。锥生零在疑惑，他们两个不熟，而且他刚刚才拿刀子攻击了他，手指都差点给削下来了，他难道不该讨厌他吗？  
　  
看着锥生零的反应，玖兰枢眼中的笑意浓了几分。和黎的反应很像，真有趣。是不是性格相似的人，血液气味也会比较相似？  
　  
黑主灰阎适时地打圆场，“锥生，没事的，枢君是好人。他会有能帮你控制住身体LevelE化的办法。”  
　  
锥生零瞪着眼看着对面认真起来的黑主灰阎，他不记得上一世有经历过这些事？莫非一开始对人物关系的扰乱，始于那时的蝴蝶效应，现在结果显现出来了？  
　  
看到黑主灰阎坚定的眼神示意，锥生零认命呼出一口气，朝玖兰枢的方向，挪过去非常小的一点点……  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻喷笑一声，黑主灰阎惊愕地怔住，锥生零则黑了一脸。  
　  
玖兰枢轻咳一声，“失礼了。”  
　  
说着玖兰枢起身坐到了锥生零身边，黑主灰阎也乘机离开，到饭桌帮忙准备，顺便拖住黑主优姬。  
　  
黑主优姬看到黑主灰阎自己一个人走了过来，然后看到了沙发那边独处的两个人，不禁有些担心。  
　  
黑主优姬知道锥生零被吸血鬼咬过，但不知道那是纯血种，也不知道玖兰枢就是纯血种。她不知道被纯血种吸血鬼咬过的人类会转化成LevelD吸血鬼，更不知道没有喝下“主人”血液的“仆人”会堕落成LevelE，那些没有理智的“披着人皮的野兽”。  
　  
黑主优姬只以为玖兰枢现在是帮锥生零检查被吸血鬼咬了以后有没有什么后遗症，会不会染了类似狂犬病的靠吸血鬼传播的疾病。但他们关系很不好啊，零很讨厌玖兰哥哥，虽然她觉得玖兰哥哥好像挺喜欢零的……  
　  
黑主优姬现在单纯是在担心别的，她凑近黑主灰阎身边，小声地问：“理事长，他们会不会打起来啊？”  
　  
“放心吧小优姬，枢君很能打，锥生打不死他的。枢君也很有分寸，不会打死锥生的。”黑主灰阎调笑地说着，他看得出玖兰枢对锥生零很有好感，是因为零与众不同所以玖兰枢好奇了吗？  
　  
“理事长！！”黑主优姬是真的担心。  
　  
“要叫爸爸哦～”  
　  
“不要！”  
　  
“哎呀～儿子冷淡，女儿也冷淡，好伤心啊～”  
　  
“死开！！”  
　  
看到那边的两只忽然打闹起来，但锥生零现在没心思去观察，因为玖兰枢此刻正拿着他刚刚握出了血的手在端详。  
　  
由刚刚开始，玖兰枢就在观察自己。眼睛，牙齿，指甲，关节活动。一开始的时候，玖兰枢直视着自己的眼睛，直看得自己心里发毛，差点冒出冷汗。而锥生零只能死扛着，紫眼狠狠回瞪那双红眼，瞪到他观察结束。  
　  
之后的各种观察倒是很快，直到最后，玖兰枢忽然盯着锥生零手里的残血。伤口已经愈合，以LevelD来说这个愈合速度并不奇怪。玖兰枢鼻尖凑近，仔仔细细地嗅了一会。他眯了眯眼，气味真的很相似，如果不是那个堕落的气息，几乎一模一样。  
　  
但是，那分明是由人类开始堕落的血……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然竟想尝一尝上面的残血，微微张嘴凑近，然后那只手“刷”地消失了。玖兰枢抬头，看见锥生零正黑着一张脸用看怪物，看变态，看猥琐大叔的眼神看着自己。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，“失礼了。”  
　  
————  
　  
生日宴后，玖兰枢单独对黑主灰阎说：“锥生君暂时不需要有任何压制措施，他现在的情况很理想。过早压制反而会刺激血族因子，令堕落加快。”  
　  
黑主灰阎点头，“那么，大概什么时候适合？”  
　  
玖兰枢摇头，“暂时不能确定，这个要看他自己的实际情况。”  
　  
黑主灰阎叹气，“这样吗……我明白了。”  
　  
“以后我会常来看看优姬，也能帮忙看看锥生君的情况。”玖兰枢说着，笑看着正一起在开放式厨房洗碗的黑主优姬和锥生零。  
　  
黑主灰阎挑眉，觉得哪里不对，不过也没说什么。  
　  
玖兰枢交待黑主灰阎，说黑主学园夜间部的事情，细节上的一条会和他接洽。和黑主优姬道别后，刚好看到拿着换洗衣服的锥生零走进了浴室。想着没必要别特意等他出来道别吧，也就离开了。  
　  
黑主优姬送别完玖兰枢，关上门就站在门口呆住了，总觉得今天晚上玖兰哥哥有点不一样。想不到怎么说，明明玖兰哥哥还是对自己还是很亲切，却总觉得有点不同了？  
　  
“小优姬～在想什么呢？快告诉爸爸～～哎哎哎别走～爸爸好寂寞～～～”  
　  
随着黑主灰阎大音量的自言自语，黑主优姬逃命似的飞奔跑上二楼，拿了换洗衣服后自动频闭黑主灰阎的声音往浴室闯。于是她没有听到黑主灰阎最后的那句“哎哎！锥生正在洗澡！”  
　  
然后浴室里爆发惊天动地的尖叫。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
“你鬼叫什么啊，我才刚脱了上衣。”  
　  
“你为什么会在这里！！”  
　  
“当然是准备洗澡啊，是你忽然闯进来的好不好。”  
　  
“喂喂喂！你不要若无其事地在女孩子面前脱裤子！”  
　  
“你有那个时间留在这里和我抬杠，还不如快点走。你到底走不走啊？再不走我要脱内裤了啊。”  
　  
“岂有此理！锥生零你威胁我？好啊！脱啊！你有胆子脱，姑奶奶我就有胆子看！来啊！谁怕谁！！”  
　  
“我的天，你一个女孩子还要不要脸……黑主优姬你快点给我滚出去！”  
　  
听着浴室里的吵闹，黑主灰阎抚额。  
　  
原本黑主灰阎以为锥生零是个冷淡的孩子，但没想到，他来了这个家之后，面对温柔可爱有点小冒失偶尔又很封闭自己的黑主优姬。锥生零现在出的是反差极大的另一面。  
　  
黑主优姬被他不停地调戏调侃着，慢慢变成了现在这个火爆炸毛少女的样子。虽然开朗的黑主优姬比原来偶尔失落得生人勿近的情况好的不是一两个档次，但黑主灰阎总觉得哪里不对……  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
　  
随着黑主优姬惊天动地的咆哮，浴室门猛然被打开，然后瞬间又以拆门的力度狠狠摔上，门框都有抖动的趋势。黑主优姬拿着装了洗浴用品的小篮子在门口红透了一张脸大吼大叫：  
　  
“我kao！！天杀的锥生零！！你特么还真脱！！！”  
　  
然后浴室里传来锥生零冷淡的声音。  
　  
“你不是说敢看吗？转身动作这么敏捷？还有，你一个女孩子家从哪学来的脏话！”  
　  
“去你的！！你管我从哪学的！！！”  
　  
黑主灰阎听到黑主优姬爆粗，整个人都不好了。  
　  
啊……小优姬……你长歪了……  
　


	7. 纯血交易（一）

第四章 纯血交易（一）  
　  
？：白给的便宜不占是傻子！玖兰枢你个傻子！  
　  
零：你个贱人快给我去死！  
　  
————  
　  
和风轻吹，带走黑主学园白天阳光照耀留下的热量。  
　  
学园内有一座哥特式风格的建筑，那是黑主学园夜间部的宿舍——月之寮。月之寮门外，嘈杂拥堵地围满了人。少女此起彼伏高高低低的声音不绝于耳。  
　  
“时间差不多了，夜间部的学长们要出来了吧～～”  
　  
“盼望了好久，每天就这时候最值得了～”  
　  
“玖兰学长～好期待啊～”  
　  
“一条学长也好温柔～蓝堂学长也……”  
　  
“喂，你太贪心啦，玖兰学长～～～～～”  
　  
“安静！急什么！叫叫叫！叫什么叫！现在叫有个屁用啊！你们不叫，他们都是要出来的！你们再叫，他们也不会提早出来的！！不要再挤啦！！！”  
　  
夹杂其中的一个朝气勃勃，怒气冲天，尤显粗鲁的女声，在众多花痴声音中显得格格不入。褐色短发的少女脸红脖子粗地臭着一张脸大叫，可惜毫无效果。  
　  
“好累啊……可恶……零又死到哪里去了！白天翘课，现在还翘班！”少女满头黑线欲哭无泪地抱怨着，忽然再次咆哮：“你们不要再挤啦！天天都这样累不累啊！”  
　  
就在少女进入暴走状态的时候，远离人群的某处，“啪嗒”一声，一棵大树上跳下来一个人影。那人静静地站了起来，打着呵欠慢慢走了过来。  
　  
那是个身形修长的少年，有少数人注意到了少年的身影，然后就呆住了，于是惹得越来越多的人看过去，然后也看呆了。陆陆续续地，一双双大大小小的眼睛全部被吸引过去，人群以能察觉到差别的速度，迅速安静下来。  
　  
以下，是一开始就注意到那个少年的人，全程看到的情况：  
　  
夕阳的光照耀着，慢慢走出树影的少年，那银白的头发染上了一层暖金的光晕。少年似乎觉得颈被领带束缚得很不舒服，伸手把领带扯掉了塞进了口袋，衬衫扣子解开了两个，洁白领口隐约露出了精致锁骨。  
　  
阳光洒在刚刚小憩过的少年身上，少年慵懒地微微颔首，清俊的脸上，唇角因光与影的伪装，显出了微笑的弧度，少年那一贯以来的淡漠因这错觉的弧度而消失了，剔透如紫水晶的半闭眼睛也因颔首而含情脉脉起来。  
　  
人们熟悉的那个冰山少年，在这一刻变得那么陌生却美好，整个人变得柔和。  
　  
少年注意到众多的视线抬起脸来，唇上的错觉弧度瞬间消失，面容一刹间那恢复清冷。少年被众人的目光惹得不悦，朝人群冷眼瞪视挑眉，人群不由自主般安静地退后。  
　  
褐发女孩疑惑转头，看到银发少年时马上松一大口气，接着不满地叫起来：“好你个混蛋零！你死到哪里去了！丢下我一个在这干活！你白天翘课就算了，晚上翘班我很累啊！”  
　  
“优姬，女孩子家的，这么粗鲁当心嫁不出去！”锥生零撇嘴嘲讽，心想：而且，什么叫做“白天翘课就算了”啊，你是风纪委员吧。  
　  
“你以为我乐意粗鲁的啊？这破差事温柔干得动啊？”黑主优姬欲哭无泪地开始大吐起苦水来，“我们这算什么？真的好像你之前说的那样，艺人出行的保镖……风纪委员就我们两个人，要干那么多的活，太不人道啦！理事长应该给我们发工资啊……零！你那冰山气场分我一点吧～”  
　  
“去！别碰我！白痴病菌会传染的。”  
　  
“不准叫我白痴！”黑主优姬跺脚，锥生零并不接话，不久人群又开始沸腾起来，她立刻回头大叫：“吵死了！烦不烦！”  
　  
锥生零有一句没一句地听着一到傍晚交班就变身暴躁少女的黑主优姬思维跳跃的哇啦哇啦，有一句没一句地接话。抬头看到了橘红，橙黄，还有一些艳丽的紫色的晚霞，那是夕阳最后的挣扎，美丽却不可挽留。  
　  
锥生零忽然想起了那个奇葩说过的话。  
　  
【小零啊，你知道吗？太阳下山开始，到晚霞褪尽之前，这段时间，阳光变得无力，黑暗开始蔓延。白天蛰伏的黑暗生物开始争先恐后地出来觅食，在这段时间，人类是很容易遇到黑暗生物的，他们曾经管这段时间叫“逢魔之时”呢。】  
　  
【有道理，我遇到你也是黄昏。】  
　  
当时自己是这么回答的。  
　  
锥生零忍不住轻轻喷笑，没有人看得见此刻他脸上的微笑有多柔和。  
　  
就在这时，月之寮大门打开了。  
　  
一看到从月之寮大门里走出来的一群天然聚光体，刚刚还沸腾着的激动人群迅速安静，并秩序井然地排成人墙，一个个花痴少女瞬间变得如同大家闺秀，弓身迎接，这种整齐划一的瞬间变脸，场面十分壮观。  
　  
什么样的人能有如此的魅力？黑主学园夜间部的学生，学校对外称的精英，他们有着阳光般耀眼的俊美迷人外表，月光般神秘无人知晓的身份。  
　  
他们是血族，吸血鬼。美丽，踞傲又可悲的物种。  
　  
而同为吸血鬼的锥生零和上一世一样，他以普通人类的身份成为了日间部的学生，当上了风纪委员。  
　  
“逢魔之时”吗？  
　  
锥生零在想：确实，以前也好，现在也好，天天在这个时间段见鬼。  
　  
锥生零暗暗被自己逗乐，看着天边慢慢便成暗红色的晚霞，因记起故人而勾起的微笑越发温暖。  
　  
月之寮走出来的人群中，为首的青年有一头深褐色的柔软头发，酒色如红月的双眸在夕阳下更显深邃，俊美的脸上含着淡淡的温柔笑意。相比日间部黑色制服那简约的设计，白色的夜间部制服设计要繁复华丽得多，也正式得多，接近正装的制服更衬得为首的青年身姿挺拔。跟随其后走出来的，一众容貌俊美的少年少女们，或温和，或冷漠，或活泼，或慵懒，一个个都紧紧跟随在他身后，尊卑明显的姿态显示出了那褐发青年地位的不同。  
　  
忽然白衣队伍中某个招摇的少年对着花痴群灿烂一笑，大家闺秀的假面具瞬间崩溃，人群再次沸腾。  
　  
褐发青年走到正在一边吐槽一边再次苦苦维持秩序的黑主优姬身后，温柔地开口：“优姬，辛苦你了。”  
　  
“啊！”黑主优姬被吓了一大跳，迅速握拳回身，一副要打架的架势。  
　  
“枢学长？”黑主优姬看清楚来人后重新站好了，脸上出现一个娇憨傻萌的笑容，“不会啊，不辛苦！枢学长，我一点都不辛苦！”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言淡淡笑了，“优姬不用那么拘谨啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢伸手揉了揉黑主优姬和他一样的褐色短发。黑主优姬小脸笑容大大的，憨纯可爱。  
　  
手没有收回，玖兰枢注意到站在一旁银发少年今天似乎没有阻止自己触碰优姬？转过脸去，对他说：“锥生君，你也辛苦了。”  
　  
锥生零并未接话，玖兰枢这才注意到，冰山少年正径自神游他方，他脸上挂着的是自己从未在这个人脸上见过的温柔笑容。  
　  
看到那样的笑容，玖兰枢不禁好奇，什么事都不能引起关注的锥生零，会露出这样的笑容是因为想到了谁？  
　  
玖兰枢每次看到锥生零，他脸上更多情况下是没有表情的，有时则是淡漠疏离的微笑。那种“你们如何都与我无关”的淡漠，那是一种让人能明显感觉被忽视的状态。但今天锥生零脸上那温暖的微笑却更能令人更不愉快，那明显“心里想着别的事”，会让人觉得被无视的状态。  
　  
一旁的一个金发蓝眼少年因为视角不对，没有看到锥生零脸上的温暖，更没看出锥生零在走神，只似乎极为不满锥生零的“傲慢高冷”。他愤怒地跳了过来，“喂！锥生零，你居然敢对枢大人的亲切问候不理不睬！太失礼了！”  
　  
被少年的怒吼拉回心神，锥生零转头看着他，“啊？”  
　  
此时锥生零脸上的温暖微笑还来不及收敛，金发少年看得一怔。  
　  
锥生零这才看了看站在旁边良久的玖兰枢，一时来不及敛去笑意，慵懒温柔地说出的却是拒绝关心的疏离言辞：“啊……那个……不劳……玖兰学长费心。”  
　  
玖兰枢从未见过这样的锥生零，那样的温柔少年，然而明显是不是面对自己时的状态。  
　  
“锥生零！你……你！……”金发少年见他居然还是用着傲慢无礼的话语，反差极大的温柔更像讽刺，一时不知道该说什么。  
　  
锥生零也终于“醒透”了，收敛起所有温和，直视少年淡漠地说：“蓝堂学长，想好了再慢慢说，小心别咬了舌头。”  
　  
蓝堂英愣了一下才反应过来，立马对着他咆哮：“锥生零，你太狂妄啦！！”  
　  
一直站在蓝堂英旁边的高大少年紧紧拉着跳起来的蓝堂英，“英，冷静一点！”  
　  
锥生零有点愉快地讥笑回头，这才看到玖兰枢的手还放在黑主优姬的头上未收回。零眨了眨眼，先后注目看着优姬的脸，玖兰枢的手，玖兰枢的脸，在场花痴群。最后又定定看着玖兰枢的脸。  
　  
锥生零叹气，抓起他放在优姬头上的手，移开，放手，“玖兰学长，不要增加我们的工作量了好吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢微微歪头，饶有兴趣，“哦？何出此言？”  
　  
“你们停留的时间越长，我们站岗的时间就越长，而且你人前特别对待优姬，会给优姬招来很多嫉妒，你难道不知道吗？”  
　  
锥生零其实一直都不太懂，无论曾经还是现在，玖兰枢老是在人前和黑主优姬调＊＊情算什么，图什么？  
　  
锥生零冷淡着的一张脸带着轻微的冷淡嘲讽，“先确定交往关系，私下亲昵不行吗，在这里每天路过问一句，就这么一两分钟的就不要秀恩爱了。”  
　  
黑主优姬傻乎乎的脸上有一抹不知道是“羞红”还是“尴尬红”，一记铁拳朝锥生零肩头上挥，“零！你胡说八道什么啊！枢学长怎么可能喜欢我啊哈哈哈哈！”  
　  
锥生零揉揉铁拳打痛的肩膀，对着黑主优姬十分自然地调笑着嫌弃道：“我胡说？你傻兮兮的不知道自己喜欢不喜欢玖兰枢，他可不傻。”  
　  
而且锥生零不瞎，玖兰枢和黑主优姬两人，每天的粉红泡泡，看得他眼睛都要长茧了。因想起故人，又面对着黑主优姬，锥生零少有地将他那五百年间被某人磨练出来的应激反应表现了出来，“其实你们俩早点确定关系不好吗？等年龄够了就结婚去，不要再整天吊着这些单身狗的关注了。”  
　  
锥生零一声叹，这时冲黑主优姬笑，“马上就要上课了，优姬，赶紧让玖兰学长走。”  
　  
黑主优姬没来得及回应锥生零任何一段话，有人先一步开口说话了。  
　  
“锥生零！你胡说八道什么！竟敢说枢大人会喜欢她这么个呜呜呜……”  
　  
蓝堂英没说完的话被架院晓使劲捂回嘴里去了。  
　  
“喂喂喂！‘她这么个’什么！我怎么啦！死蓝堂英你给我站住！”黑主优姬的关注瞬间转移，丝毫不懂现在应该把握机会和被一起推上台面的玖兰枢暧昧一下。  
　  
锥生零看着无力反抗的蓝堂英轻轻嗤笑一声，双手插在裤兜里，忽然发现自己现在的状态像极了那个唯恐天下不乱的家伙。“唯恐天下不乱”状态的锥生零心想：有种就继续说下去，看玖兰枢会不会撕了你。  
　  
“晓，放开我，我今天要他好看！”蓝堂英死命挣扎。叫晓的高大少年无奈抚额，为什么每次都这样？  
　  
“好了，英，该上课了。”玖兰枢淡淡开口，成功制止了暴走的喷火龙。  
　  
玖兰枢心里有些不愉快，明明和优姬被配成一对他应该高兴的。但在锥生零嘴里说出来味道就变了，说得像是他们这么做，只不过是为了引起别人注意似的。  
　  
但其实锥生零并没有说错，真的想光明正大在一起，确定交往关系就好了。即使不是公开的，起码独处的时候可以亲昵甚至亲热。不想暴露优姬身份又想接近，公开场合装陌生人，私下见面亲昵的“地下情”才是正解。现在公开场合各种亲昵，但所有人都知道不是交往关系，“公开的恋人未满”不是更引人怀疑吗？  
　  
可自己为什么一直不和优姬确定关系呢？为什么老是在人前和优姬亲昵呢？这么做为了什么？为了……刺激她的骑士，他需要为优姬找一个可以在白昼他无法保护优姬的时候能跟在她身边保护她的人。曾经在小时候想要利用，后来因私心而放弃的这个锥生零，似乎就是最佳的人选。  
　  
但锥生零日复一日地看着他们人前亲昵，得到的却是这样的结论？他不喜欢优姬？不是优姬的温暖让他走出恐惧回忆的吗？他不应该已经依赖上了么？  
　  
玖兰枢视线余光看到黑主优姬面红耳赤地追打着锥生零，他则调侃嘲讽地走开了。  
　  
众人开始随玖兰枢往教学楼走去。  
　  
————  
　  
晚十二点是夜间部的血族学生返回宿舍月之寮，全校学生开始禁足的时间。  
　  
黑主优姬因为锥生零傍晚的话，现在才有点开窍地考虑自己是不是喜欢玖兰枢，频频偷看不远处窗户前的某人。  
　  
锥生零看着正出神看着某处的黑主优姬，忽然加大说话声量，“喂！回神啦优姬！”  
　  
“啊？你说什么？”黑主优姬看到锥生零看看自己又看看那边窗户，暧昧调笑的眼神，不由得大叫：“你这眼神什么意思？”  
　  
“我刚刚说让你回去睡觉，你说我什么意思？”锥生零轻笑着摇头，藏不住心思的家伙，这一世比上一世还要单蠢，“其实你喜欢玖兰枢也不是什么坏事，喜欢就承认啊。”  
　  
“好像是有点……可是，又好像有点不太像那种恋人的喜欢……而且枢学长是吸血鬼……”黑主优姬红了脸嘟囔，忽然嚷嚷：“唉！好麻烦啊！不想了！明天再想！零，我先回去睡了！”  
　  
锥生零翻白眼，现在的这个你，明天可能就忘了……  
　  
锥生零现在真的可以做到冷眼旁观了，他不憎恨吸血鬼，所以他可以毫不在乎地和优姬相处。连锥生零自己都是个完全的吸血鬼，还是个纯血种，坚持去讨厌，那是自讨苦吃。他也不憎恨这个玖兰枢，因为他确实很疼爱优姬。  
　  
但拜托不要再出来给优姬招惹那些非善意的目光了好吗？  
　  
锥生零现在更多只是看不顺眼而已。  
　  
目送黑主优姬离开以后，锥生零转身直接转身往相反方向走去。  
　  
一模一样的场景，相同的是两个花痴跑出来了，不同的是优姬被锥生零故意拖住，然后支走了。但是即使没有黑主优姬的蹭破皮，曾经的那两个花痴也是带着血腥气的，这么好的机会，那事儿精不可能不出来玩。  
　  
不出锥生零所料，逮到两个花痴的果然还是事儿精蓝堂英，还有跟随的架院晓。炸弹狂魔和排爆专家。  
　  
锥生零暗笑。  
　  
还是这个没什么惊喜的组合呢。


	8. 纯血交易（二）

第四章 纯血交易（二）  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
果断地扣下扳机，红色光芒在蓝堂英的耳际飞过，在他身后的大树上化成华丽的十字蔷薇图案，顺便崩断了粗壮的树杈。吓得石化的蓝堂英反应过来，回头看了看对树来说很恐怖，对自己来说更恐怖的攻击，那可是伤害力不可小觑的要命玩意啊！  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间爆炸，“锥生零！我还什么都没做！你什么意思？！”  
　  
不知道什么时候出现的锥生零拿着闪亮的银枪耸肩摊手，毫无诚意地道歉，“抱歉，手抖，走火。”  
　  
“你是故意的！锥生零你绝对是故意的！不过区区一个人类！！你太狂妄了！！！”  
　  
蓝堂英气得发疯，大喊大叫着几乎要扑过去咬死锥生零。旁边的排爆专家架院晓及时出手阻止了他失智的继续爆破。  
　  
“那危险的血蔷薇之枪，可以先收起来吗？锥生君，那对我们来说，可是巨大的威胁呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢人未到声先到，那优雅地从阴影里走出来的纯血之君看着眼前的锥生零。  
　  
从以前开始玖兰枢就觉得锥生零这个人很难看透，无论性格还是实力，他面对各种事情的反应一直都很奇怪，根本不知道他是什么思维模式。玖兰枢四年前开始接触锥生零，后来去黑主家次数变多了，但见到锥生零的次数却不多，偶尔问及，总是得到“出去散步”这种没有追问意义和借口的理由。即便见到，对方也是当自己空气，丝毫不关注。  
　  
四年间，玖兰枢基本对锥生零毫不了解。  
　  
“消去她们的记忆之后，让人送回去吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢怔住了，因为锥生零提前半秒抢了自己原本准备说出口的话。看到锥生零将枪收好准备离开的样子，那两个此刻一头雾水傻乎乎地看着他们互动的女生就这么扔了吗？  
　  
玖兰枢开口叫住了锥生零，“要走了？就这样不管了？你的职责呢风纪委员？”  
　  
锥生零头也不回地转身离开，“我看过她们的名牌了，明天我会报告理事长，少了人就找你们要。这些事你们熟手，不差这次。我现在很忙，走了。”  
　  
玖兰枢嘴角一抽，看着锥生零悠闲走远的身影。  
　  
吩咐下星炼让一条拓麻过来处理事件，然后代自己带领夜间部学生返回月之寮。交待完毕后，玖兰枢在两个花痴惊嚇的目光中直接闪身消失了。  
　  
————  
　  
夜色如墨，月朗星稀。  
　  
城东废置的旧城区。  
　  
月光下，黑衣银发少年人，左手银枪血蔷薇，右手黑色长刀，远战近战都游刃有余。自由穿梭于废墟中，将近身的所有疯狂全部斩杀。  
　  
那个淡漠的锥生零，在这时显示出的却是悲悯，他在斩杀LevelE的时候，在同情它们？  
　  
某旧楼顶楼。  
　  
一个LevelE少女嗅到被少年故意放出的轻微血气，盯着眼前持刀伸出，刀尖直指自己心脏的锥生零。  
　  
“同类？你身上的气息……是同类……”  
　  
看着这个已经堕落的少女，锥生零一贯漠然的脸上有着苦笑。  
　  
锥生零想不到自己居然会有故意引LevelE说出这句话的一天啊。“同类”？以前还为这种话在意过，那时的自己真是蠢毙了。LevelE也好人类也好，现在对锥生零来说已经没有什么关系了，可以活下去就好，可以活到实现目标就好。  
　  
只要活到，救下我最重要的人，就好。  
　  
而且，锥生零知道杀她对她来说不是折磨，而是救赎。如果她还有理智，她会感激他的。只可惜，她没有。  
　  
长刀一下子刺出，崩散的黄砂铺落地上。  
　  
锥生零长刀一甩，“看够了吧，出来。”  
　  
锥生零说话的声音很淡，很平静，却有着主宰场面的非凡气势。  
　  
玖兰枢不慌不忙地走了出来，“锥生君的实力，真是让我大开眼界啊。”  
　  
而锥生零表情却依然很淡漠，仍然是那种什么事情都无所谓的态度。什么都不在乎也就没有牵挂，也就等于没有把柄。对于想要控制他的人来说，无从下手的状况真是讨厌啊。  
　  
持刀枪静立的锥生零忽然举枪朝向玖兰枢，续三枪射击。玖兰枢身后忽然冒出的三只疯狂状态的LevelE应声变成黄砂。  
　  
玖兰枢神态从容地笑着，“据我所知锥生君还不隶属于吸血鬼猎人协会，没有杀LevelE的任务和义务。而且，这里这个LevelE数量和疯狂程度，如果在猎人协会作为任务分级起码会达到B级以上，这场单人表演很精彩呢。”  
　  
直视着锥生零的眼，玖兰枢没有理会锥生零仍然朝他瞄准的血蔷薇，“所以，锥生君违反学园禁足规定跑出来，还引我来看这场表演的目的，是什么呢？”  
　  
锥生零冷冷淡淡地笑了笑，放下了举枪的手。和聪明人说话最是舒服，不需要考虑对方智商。锥生零直截了当，“我想和你来场交易。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，废弃的石墩上一挥手，悠闲坐上了变得光滑洁净的平面，“交易？”  
　  
“我的能力你看到了，用它来换你的纯血，”锥生零不再是之前淡漠的姿态，微微笑着，听那语气他是志在必得，“长期的。”  
　  
“哦？呵呵……锥生君，你是不是太看得起自己了？”玖兰枢的笑中带上了轻蔑的成份，“你觉得，你再强能比我强吗？”  
　  
“这几年我在暗中查我家的事，查到了不少东西，有趣得很。”锥生零忽然冷笑，带着浓浓的嘲讽，“例如狂咲姬为什么杀我父母，例如始作俑者是谁，例如他在沉睡，但过不了多久就会复活，例如……你痛恨他却没有办法杀他……”  
　  
“乒！”  
　  
尖利指甲瞬间袭来，被故意用长刀刀背稳稳挡住，利爪瞬间本能收拢，手指划出细小伤口渗出鲜血，无法愈合，血蔷薇早已抵上了心脏位置。  
　  
锥生零紫眸在纯血渗出的瞬间变成了剔透的红，但他仍冷静自若，不为所动。  
　  
玖兰枢收回了手，“你真的很让我惊讶，锥生零。”  
　  
轻舔伤口，血流出变慢，但没能快速愈合。玖兰枢继续舔舐直到伤口终于愈合，锥生零的红眼也迅速沉寂下来变成冷淡的紫。渴血感是非常难受的，而且面对的还是纯血，此刻锥生零那惊人的忍耐力实在令玖兰枢叹服。  
　  
但叹服归叹服，玖兰枢说：“不过，你认为凭这样的能力就能杀了那个家伙？”  
　  
“我的实力到哪里，不知道你看出了多少，”锥生零冷淡地说着，不是炫耀，只是陈述：“不过我可以说，我比你想象的要强很多。而且，我还在提升。”  
　  
“呵。这个我不质疑。”玖兰枢看着眼前的少年，感觉状况似乎有些脱离掌控，“但是，你以为我会为了让你替我杀一个人，而同意长期向你提供纯血？那你也太看得起那个人了。”  
　  
锥生零看着仍然优雅的君主，伪善的假面具等下就又要崩裂了吧？  
　  
“当然不止杀一个人，我还可以帮你保护优姬。”锥生零唇角忽然勾出愉悦弧度，“帮你保护，玖兰优姬。”  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间瞪大了眼，他确实低估了锥生零，只是没想到，他竟然连这个都知道了……  
　  
“其实我和优姬共同生活，想要血，优姬足够方便……别紧张，耐心听人把话说完。”  
　  
锥生零制止玖兰枢眼泛红光的冲动，接着说：“而且她被保护得那么干净，我也不太愿意让她太快知道这些黑暗。而你的血可以让我更强，所以我找你。而且我想提醒你，短时间再找合适的棋子不容易。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，这就是挫败感吗，真是新鲜的体验呢……一点也不好受！  
　  
“好，我同意这笔交易。”玖兰枢踱步坐回石墩上，迅速调整自己的心理状态，“我可以在你需要鲜血的时候给你提供纯血，而你，现阶段要代替我成为优姬的骑士，为了优姬……”  
　  
“错了错了。”锥生零打断他的话，不想听他曾经听到耳朵长茧的那些词句，“不是骑士，我只是雇佣兵，短期保镖，我可以保护她周全，但我不会献出长期的忠诚。你是为了优姬我不是，我为的是别人……”  
　  
别人？玖兰枢挑眉，见锥生零说漏嘴不打算继续说的样子，“好吧，我同意交易。那么……”  
　  
刚想说这纯血要怎么“交货”，便见锥生零明显起来的笑容，全身带着意气风发的神采，眼睛瞬间泛出了红光，长刀手枪不知道何时已经收起了，毫不扭捏地朝他径直走了过来。  
　  
玖兰枢来不及提出别的办法便被锥生零一把抓住襟口，狠狠扯掉了领结。  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉评价，“真粗鲁。”  
　  
但对面的人不理会玖兰枢強自镇定般的吐槽，锥生零弯腰，一把扯开了玖兰枢的衣领，随即双手搭上他的肩膀。玖兰枢忽然感觉到自己生命受到了威胁，他已经不知道有多少年没有体会过这样的感觉了，“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”的心悸。  
　  
在玖兰枢感觉到微凉的唇碰到自己颈侧时，忽然听到锥生零笑了，笑声听在耳中颇有些幸灾乐祸的意思：“我渴了挺长时间，你可要小心了……”  
　  
随着呼吸有点急促的轻声笑语，玖兰枢感到颈上一阵刺痛，伴随麻醉猎物的虚伪快感，纯血在快速流失。又有多少年没有这样被从颈上取食了？快要有十年了吧，继自己的后裔黎，锥生零是第一个。  
　  
玖兰枢表明不动如山，内心却居然有些紧张。他眼睁睁地僵直着，清晰看到那人小巧的喉结以暧昧的频率滚动着。一缕吞咽不及的鲜血落下，滑过喉结后慢慢继续往下滑，玖兰枢的视线追随那道血线向下，滑过精致的锁骨，滑过松开了两个衬衫衣扣敞露的胸膛，隐入衬衫以下……  
　  
啧啧，真是浪费……  
　  
不知道过了多久，感觉锥生零终于松开獠牙，似乎是学自己刚刚疗伤那样舔了舔摄食的伤口让它愈合。忽然感觉到锥生零的身体不明所以地一颤，继而深呼了一口气，温热呼吸直接喷落自己颈上，玖兰枢一下子僵硬起来。  
　  
锥生零忍耐渴血忍耐得太久了，但他仍坚持住没把玖兰枢吸得太惨。一边吸食十字蔷薇唯一不拒绝他食用的鲜血，一边还要忍住不失去理智，一来二去竟有些意识模糊起来。身体忽然脱力坠入玖兰枢怀中，还有继续下坠的趋势，那人条件反射般一下抱住了自己。  
　  
锥生零就着刚刚吸血的姿势脑袋搁有玖兰枢肩上，双手连同肩头发冷般缩在他怀里，有气无力地说：“抱歉，我……有点晕……”  
　  
玖兰枢不禁暗想：  
　  
是我在失血，你晕什么？  
　  
身体不适的时候居然会变得这么温顺吗？  
　  
明明长得差不多高，体格却这么纤细……  
　  
锥生零也不想晕，可是体内自身的纯血开始沸腾着，想和新吸收的纯血融合，却又因为必须隐藏气息而被主人强行压制不能轻举妄动。  
　  
“嗯……”  
　  
因身体内部的不适，锥生零身体又一下轻颤，难受地轻轻哼吟了一声，脑袋颤动间鼻尖轻擦过玖兰枢颈上，身体真的有点发冷了，更往热源缩去……  
　  
玖兰枢半眯了眼睛，“你该不会是接受不来玖兰纯血的力量吧？”  
　  
玖兰直系吸血鬼始祖的血是非常强大的，而且他的纯血可以说是延缓LevelE化的特效药。玖兰枢承认，他忽然见到锥生零过来咬自己的时候，听到他幸灾乐祸的笑声，自己心里有过反嘲——玖兰纯血的力量太强大，并不是所有血族都有能力承受的。但现在，他不禁有些担心……  
　  
而且，锥生零的那些似乎是无意识的举动，假如玖兰枢不是早就认识锥生零，不是感觉得到他身体的僵硬和微颤，恐怕会以为这小子是在勾引自己吧？  
　  
原本微微扶在腰身上的手，悄悄环抱上了腰背。  
　  
锥生零调整呼吸和气息，“不是……”  
　  
按下血液的骚动，锥生零从玖兰枢怀中起身站稳，从他身边退开。  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零抿了抿唇，残留的一点点纯血抿散在苍白的唇上，异常妖冶艳丽。  
　  
“我没事了……”锥生零这样说着。  
　  
“喂，你——”  
　  
话音刚落锥生零身体就往后倒去，玖兰枢眼疾手快抓住他手腕想将他拉过来，不料身体向前得有些急，脚下又被沙砾一滑，竟被带了过去。  
　  
一声闷响。  
　  
玖兰枢不单人没捞回来，反而自己砸到锥生零身上去了，而且脸上某柔软部位非常不幸地撞到一起去了。  
　  
玖兰枢视线未稳，刚失血感觉唇干舌燥，吃痛之下做了一个非常不合时宜的无意识动作——舔了舔唇。  
　  
舌尖触到了近在咫尺的不知道什么柔软东西，然后感觉与自己身体相触的那个人一下突兀颤抖。舌尖在回到自己口腔时带上了血的味道，自己纯血的味道。玖兰枢迅速反应过来舌尖刚刚舔到的除自己的唇还有什么，然后马上回神——  
　  
玖兰枢整个人压在了锥生零身上，四片薄唇相碰，两个人一起傻掉了，紫眼瞪红眼。  
　  
刚刚，玖兰枢舔到的是锥生零的唇！  
　  
最后还是玖兰枢先反应过来，稍微抬起了头拉开了唇的距离。  
　  
“你起来……给我下去……”  
　  
锥生零似乎连扭开头都有点困难，只艰难的把脸侧开了一点点，声音仍然是有气无力的状态，但说的话隐隐带着气急败坏。  
　  
玖兰枢这才反应过来支起身体，然后就又怔住了。这是玖兰枢第二次看到锥生零除了冷淡漠然，冷酷嘲讽以外的，因为自己产生的剧烈情绪。第一次是在黑主灰阎家初次见面，那种强烈到吞噬心智的恨，第二次是现在。  
　  
锥生零此刻脸颊上泛着淡淡嫣红，银发下漏出的耳根红透了，眉头皱得死死的，抿起的唇因愤怒而微微抖动，淡紫双眼剔透明亮。平时冷淡到有理由怀疑是不是面瘫的五官，此刻组成了一个十分生动的表情。  
　  
玖兰枢觉得这个表情应该是叫“羞愤”。  
　  
“起来！”  
　  
锥生零的力气似乎恢复了。  
　  
玖兰枢随便应了一声，便有些走神地狼狈站起，轻拍身上的灰尘。转头见锥生零慢慢站起，抬手用袖子狠狠地擦着嘴，一双耳朵气得通红，眉头狠狠地拧在一起，明亮愤怒的紫眸大概因为刚刚身体的不适而泛起了水雾，居然有点委屈的感觉。  
　  
玖兰枢忍不住笑了，看着刚好抬眼看过来的锥生零说道：“锥生君反应这么大啊，该不会是初吻吧？”  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
回答玖兰枢的是直接招呼过来的血蔷薇子弹，他怔住了，等他反应过来的时候，锥生零早就已经没了影子。玖兰枢低头，看着脚边紧贴在鞋尖处地面的子弹孔，若有所思。  
　  
锥生零的枪法名不虚传的准，实力确实可能比以前想象的要强大得多。  
　  
锥生零知道的情报非常准，这个人不简单。  
　  
锥生零刚刚确实是初吻。  
　  
“噗……”  
　  
玖兰枢喷笑，像是在回想什么地歪头抿了抿唇，伸舌舔了舔。厚颜无耻地评价道：  
　  
“出乎意料地甜美柔软呢……”  
　  
傍晚被忽视的不悦，晚间无法掌控的愤然，还有刚刚的挫败，全部被锥生零一颗恼羞成怒的血蔷薇子弹彻底打散。  
　  
此刻玖兰枢心情无比舒畅。  
　


	9. 甜蜜巧克力（一）

第五章 甜蜜巧克力（一）  
　  
？：哦哦哦哦～玖兰枢终于不傻了！！  
　  
零：你个贱人我要宰了你！！  
　  
————  
　  
“混蛋锥生零！区区一个人类！竟敢这么惹我，实在太狂妄了！”  
　  
玖兰枢回到月之寮时，听到蓝堂英标志性地在日常骂锥生零。  
　  
蓝堂英鼓着脸，气呼呼地拿笔对着笔记本子上画着的丑化版锥生零，恨恨地各种又划又戳。  
　  
这个该死的锥生零，无论对我还对高贵的枢大人，总是那副傲慢无礼的样子，今天胆敢抓住了枢大人的手！还公报私仇地差点将我毁容！不对！！是差点爆头！！  
　  
眼睛冒出火来的蓝堂英一下子再次暴走，笔尖再次虐待起纸上的丑化版锥生零。  
　  
“我说，英啊，你不会真的像我之前说的那样，喜欢上锥生零了吧。”早园琉佳来到蓝堂英寝室，看着蓝堂英的笔记本子上面目全非的涂鸦。每天都挑毛病似的自己去找碴，然后被气个半死回来画画折腾。至于这么幼稚吗？又不是小学生。  
　  
“什么？你说什么？”才反应过来的蓝堂英立刻涨红了脸，扯开嗓子咆哮：“喜欢？谁会喜欢那个混账！我恨不得亲手杀了他！”  
　  
“哦～是吗？可那锥生零现在还生猛得很哪～”  
　  
“你！等着！我明天就去咬死那个可恶的风纪委员！”  
　  
闹得起劲的两个人忽然感觉到了冷冷的气场，同时一抖，悄悄往后面看去。  
　  
玖兰枢正站在门边倚着门框看着他们，忽然优雅地一笑，随后转身离开了。  
　  
两人再次同时转头，没有说话，但心里炸了。  
　  
枢大人生气了枢大人生气了枢大人生气了……  
　  
为什么为什么为什么为什么……  
　  
————  
　  
交易关系确定以后，玖兰枢开始给锥生零长期供血。  
　  
为了避免再出现第一次吸血时那种尴尬的局面，锥生零向玖兰枢提出以容器封装的形式供血。玖兰枢虽然觉得能看到锥生零窘迫的样子是很有趣的事，但毕竟锥生零这人谜团还很多，犯不着为了那不一定会出现的“有趣”而长时间相处，于是欣然接受。  
　  
然后玖兰枢便开始每周给锥生零制作树脂制密封的血瓶，用特定暗号告知每次变更的“交易地点”，感觉颇有些“幽会”的意思。经玖兰枢提醒，锥生零会于周六日自由活动时间外出，在远离黑主学园的地方服用，然后将树脂空瓶用火烧掉。  
　  
虽然血量不多，但本身就是纯血的锥生零，血族的能力在获得纯血后开始快速地发育起来。  
　  
无论力量，速度，感知，五感等等普通能力，还是高等的特殊的能力都在提升。锥生零以自己曾经的学识记忆，开始快速掌握各种能力的使用。随着力量越来越强大，锥生零不禁感叹，纯血的力量真是作弊般强大到让人讨厌呢。  
　  
日子一天天地过，锥生零循序渐进地强大着，心情也随之愉悦起来。  
　  
此刻的锥生零戴着厚棉手套打开烤箱，小心拿出烤盘，烤盘上是排列整齐的自制曲奇饼干。  
　  
烤饼干的时候，锥生零在想今天早上的事——  
　  
“锥生～我的乖儿子啊～”  
　  
开门避过飞过来的不明物体，刚起床的锥生零面无表情地站在寝室门口，回头看着那飞入寝室的不明物体，“谁是你儿子。”  
　  
不明物体黑主灰阎坐在地上哭唧唧地咬着手帕，“儿子好冷淡啊，爸爸～爸爸好伤心啊～”  
　  
锥生零扶额，他知道就算他多重来几世，都不可能受得了黑主灰阎的“不正经模式”。  
　  
黑主灰阎这时终于回复了正经，“锥生，你的身体，没问题吗？如果……”  
　  
锥生零挑眉没有接黑主灰阎的话，他现在的状态没有什么大问题。而且，如果忽然到了无法控制的地步，锥生零自有打算。例如曾经上一世玖兰枢提出的转入夜间部。这是个更好的选择，毕竟忽然急需鲜血的时候，“血站”比较近。  
　  
锥生零直接离开了寝室，黑主灰阎也没有挽留的意思，“没事的话我先走了，等下顺手帮我关门。”  
　  
锥生零知道黑主灰阎看着自己离开的背影时，神色肯定充满担忧，但其实他真的不需要担忧。  
　  
烤盘上的饼干凉了，锥生零将它们全部移到了铺了油纸的盘子上，想着等它们彻底凉透就可以放到罐子里了。桌面上已经有好几盘的饼干在放置，蓝莓的，树莓的，红葡萄干的，白葡萄干的，而锥生零刚装好盘的则是巧克力的。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
　  
厨房门口传来黑主优姬惨绝人寰的叫声，厨房里的锥生零一下子吓得差点把准备清洗的烤盘扔了。  
　  
锥生零回头怒骂：“你有病啊！！”  
　  
锥生零摘掉厚手套，收拾桌面，那盘巧克力饼干已经是最后一盘了，烘焙用具在烤制最后一盘时已经收拾得差不多了，现在就剩处理烤盘，和等烤箱冷却后清理烤箱。  
　  
黑主优姬冲过去看到了那盘饼干，“我的巧克力！我的……”随即又看到了垃圾桶里的原料包装，黑主优姬哭丧着脸扑过来要掐锥生零的脖子，“把我的巧克力还给我呜呜呜……”  
　  
“什么啊？不就是黑巧克力吗？”锥生零轻松躲过黑主优姬的攻击，“现在（周日晚）太晚了，下周六放假我再出去镇子采购的时候买给你就好了。”  
　  
“可是后天（周二）就是‘圣巧克力日’了啊！”黑主优姬盯着那盘巧克力饼干，“这个是我做巧克力的原料啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
“啊……‘圣巧克力日’吗？哎呀……我忘了。”锥生零说着震惊的话，但语气仍平静得像做错事的不是自己。然后，顿了一下的锥生零忽然用真正震惊的语气说：“等等，你说那些巧克力是原料？四大块黑巧克力，足足320克，你是打算做多少！？”  
　  
“我……那个……”黑主优姬瞬间萎了，“那是预计了制作失败用掉的量……”  
　  
锥生零扯了扯嘴角，关上了清理完毕的烤箱，清洗抹布，“你简直暴殄天物……”  
　  
“你……你管我！我的巧克力……”黑主优姬说着说着竟然真的有眼泪滚落下来了，“都怪你！今年没有巧克力送的话全怪你！！”  
　  
“至于吗？”锥生零挂好拧干的抹布，摇头叹气。  
　  
锥生零在头顶柜子拿出小巧的粉色包装袋子，那是有时候接待客人制作小礼物用剩下的。将巧克力饼干装好，拿仅余的淡蓝丝带扎紧了袋口，直接放到了黑主优姬脑袋上。  
　  
“这样就可以了吧？”  
　  
“欸？”黑主优姬拿下那个粉色袋子。巴掌大小，小巧可爱的模样。酒红的眼睛一转，“还有饼干和袋子吗，再装一袋吧，我想给小赖也送一份。”  
　  
“喂！别给我得寸进尺！”  
　  
“那是我的巧克力！！”  
　  
“那是我做的饼干！！”  
　  
“我320克巧克力啊，你才给我这么点！？”  
　  
“我还烤了一整个晚上呢，你好意思啊！！”  
　  
————  
　  
隔日。  
　  
圣巧克力日前一天，风纪委员的恶梦开始了。  
　  
傍晚，交接班时间。  
　  
平日里一副柔弱样子的姑娘们，忽然变得身手敏捷到可以考虑当吸血鬼猎人。爬墙的，爬树的，一个个飞檐走壁层出不穷，但也就是流于表面的敏捷。  
　  
黑主优姬揪住其中一个女生的衣服往下拉，“不许爬墙！不可以今天就送巧克力！”  
　  
那个女生扒住墙头不肯松手，“风纪委员太狡猾了！你那么容易接近夜间部的学长，怎么可能理解我们呢？”  
　  
黑主优姬随即大叫：“那只是工作不可避免的接触！”  
　  
这时月之寮大门打开了，扒墙的姑娘们急匆匆地想下地，不想让王子们看到自己的丑态。  
　  
生性害羞的新藤抚子欲哭无泪，她是被众人怂恿推着上去爬墙的，但力气又不足，被这么一挤摔落下来。但她却没有没有摔在地上，而是摔入了某人的怀抱。  
　  
“不可以在‘圣巧克力日’当天以外的时间送巧克力！”  
　  
清冷的声音近在咫尺地响起，新藤抚子反应过来，发现自己躺在了那个冰山美男——风纪委员锥生零的怀里。锥生零放下了新藤抚子，头也不回地往月之寮门口骚动起来的人群疾跑过去。  
　  
锥生零迅速转身，逼退汹涌的人群，“要是有人不守纪律，在‘圣巧克力日’之外的哪一天送了巧克力，我们就取消这次活动！”  
　  
随着大片抱怨，锥生零转身一脸嫌弃地盯着面前经过的夜间部成员。  
　  
你们这群祸害！  
　  
锥生零就差在脸上写上那几个字了。  
　  
玖兰枢目睹锥生零几乎是移形换影地出现在墙边，干净利落地“英雄救美”的情形，看来他真的如他所说地在不断变强。  
　  
玖兰枢在锥生零面前停了下来，歪头微笑着问：“锥生君，你的身体怎么样了？”  
　  
黑主优姬这时才从爬墙人群中挤出来，来到了月之寮门口的人前，听到玖兰枢的话，不禁看着身边的锥生零，“欸？零，你身体不舒服吗？”  
　  
锥生零挑眉。多亏了玖兰枢的纯血，他现在身体好得很。想到这曾经讽刺他渴血越来越频繁的一句话，现在是变成了能力变强后的“刺探军情”吗？  
　  
“我好得很。”锥生零冷脸上露出淡笑，“要试试看吗？玖兰学长。我随时奉陪。”  
　  
然后这抛战书挑衅决斗言论，理所当然地引来了蓝堂英“对枢大人不礼貌”的爆炸，继而被架院晓拉开，被锥生零无视。  
　  
玖兰枢心中则在暗笑，真是不懂语言艺术的家伙，他是真的不知道他刚刚说的话有多暧昧吗？简直跟亲密情人的某种露骨邀请似的……  
　  
试？呵呵，你确定敢让我试吗？  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑未改，“请多保重啊，风纪委员。”  
　  
锥生零翻出一个白眼，祭出了万能金句，冷淡回应：“不劳费心。”  
　  
然后理所当然地蓝堂英继续爆炸，架院晓继续拉开，锥生零继续无视。  
　  
————  
　  
“圣巧克力日”当天傍晚。  
　  
锥生零不紧不慢地走向月之寮门口，他知道这一天的秩序必然会出奇地好，因为所有女生都会自觉地排队送巧克力。  
　  
锥生零停在不远处冷眼旁观，蓝堂英这时正在打听无知花痴们的血型，然后被黑主优姬大声喝止，继而玖兰枢出面压制。  
　  
毫无悬念。  
　  
然后，另一件事也毫无悬念地发生了，只是时间和地点变了。  
　  
“锥生君，请你收下我的巧克力！”  
　  
原本应该稍晚一点在走廊截住锥生零送巧克力的新藤抚子，此刻羞涩的不大的声音，成功吸引了全场人的注意，所有人齐刷刷的看了过来。连一众夜间部的学生也好奇锥生零的反应。  
　  
锥生零看着面前的女孩，脸色红红不敢看自己，浅咖啡色头发绑着麻花辫，递出巧克力的手颤巍巍的。他想着，是不是该和以前一样拒绝？  
　  
“哇……说出来了，好厉害……”  
　  
“新藤同学真是勇者啊……”  
　  
“锥生君虽然长得很帅，可是对女孩子太凶了。”  
　  
“绝对会拒绝的，那个锥生君。”  
　  
“哎呀呀呀，她要哭了……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
（↑锥生零）  
　  
眼看着眼前的这个女孩，眼镜下的墨绿眸子在自己的沉默和越来越刺耳的讨论下，慢慢变得水雾迷蒙。锥生零心中陡然生出一种感觉，名为“负罪感”……  
　  
“谢谢。”  
　  
众目睽睽，锥生零浅淡地微笑着，在场人全部目瞪口呆之下，把手伸了出来。眼前的新藤抚子却傻掉了，忘了将巧克力放到他手上。  
　  
锥生零正想出声提醒眼前面红耳赤的少女，忽然觉得气氛好像有点不对，转头看向散发诡异气场的方向。只见以前只围着夜间部生物团团转的一众花痴们，忽然来势汹汹地朝他冲来。  
　  
“锥生君请务必收下我的巧克力！”  
　  
“锥生君！还有我的！！”  
　  
“还有我！！还有我！！”  
　  
“锥生君好帅！！！”  
　  
“！？？”  
　  
（↑锥生零）  
　  
直到人群散去，全程未反应过来发生了什么的锥生零这才注意到，怀里多出一堆因抱不下不断掉落的包装花哨的巧克力。感觉好像做了什么多余的事，早知道就和以前一样拒绝算了……  
　  
玖兰枢看着面前的闹剧，气压似乎有些低下。反正手上的巧克力已经拿不下了，玖兰枢便绅士微笑着拒绝了仍在排队的少女们，将巧克力交给了身边的星炼，转身离开。  
　  
“玖兰学长。”  
　  
锥生零的声音忽然响起，玖兰枢迅速转身接住了朝门面狠狠砸过来的物体，定睛一看，是一份粉色的礼物，不像是巧克力。  
　  
“你掉了点东西。”  
　  
仍然是锥生零的声音。  
　  
“零！你怎么可以照脸扔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
黑主优姬的声音也响了。  
　  
“锥生零！你这是什么态度！！居然公然挑衅（？）枢大人！！”  
　  
不用想都知道是谁在嚎叫。  
　  
玖兰枢抬头，看锥生零皱着眉接过了满满的一袋巧克力。不知道是谁帮的忙，从哪弄来了一个袋子，收集好了锥生零刚刚为了投掷礼物而临时丢掉的那些巧克力。锥生零抱着袋子径直离开了，而黑主优姬则往自己的方向走来。  
　  
黑主优姬结结巴巴地说着，“那个，枢学长对不起，零他……”  
　  
玖兰枢看了看手中小巧可爱，包装随意却无比顺眼的粉色礼物，看着黑主优姬问道，“这个是你做的？”  
　  
黑主优姬有点语无伦次，“啊，是我的……啊！不对！是我的，但不是我做的……”  
　  
什么意思？玖兰枢不解，微笑着对她说：“别着急，慢慢说。”  
　  
黑主优姬有些不好意思，她还不至于脸皮厚到说那制作精良的饼干是她这厨房克星亲手做的，“原本我是买了原料打算自制巧克力的，可是零他不知道，擅自拿了我的原料，烤成了曲奇饼干……来不及再买原料重做，作为补偿，零就给我装了饼干。没能亲自做，不好意思呢。”  
　  
“没关系，不用在意。”玖兰枢温柔地笑了起来，“礼物我收下了，优姬快回去吧，夜间部也要上课了。”  
　  
“嗯！好！枢学长辛苦了！”  
　  
黑主优姬莫名其妙地行了个军礼，直接应下，匆匆离开。  
　  
身边的星炼出声提醒，“枢大人，我来帮您拿吧。”  
　  
“不用了，”玖兰枢转身，带头走向教学楼。小巧的粉色礼物在唇边轻轻一吻，香甜温暖的烘焙气息，“那些处理了吧，我要这个就够了。”  
　  
身后的部下们议论纷纷。  
　  
早园琉佳（愤恨）：“可恶，枢大人为什么那么在意那个女孩啊？”  
　  
支葵千里+远矢莉磨（面瘫）：“谁知道呢。”  
　  
蓝堂英（不满）：“那个锥生零居然敢公然袭击枢大人，实在太无礼了！怎么样也得给他个教训！”  
　  
架院晓（无奈）：“为什么又忽然扯到风纪委员头上啊？英，你别乱来，每次都讨不到便宜，何必呢？”  
　  
蓝堂英（炸毛）：“晓！你说什么！你给我站住！！”


	10. 甜蜜巧克力（二）

第五章 甜蜜巧克力（二）

“日间部公共区域门禁时间快到了，你有什么事？”

锥生零躺在马厩的干草堆上，头也没抬地说着话，不远处站着的是脸色红红的新藤抚子。

“锥生君，那个……”新藤抚子怯生生地拿着巧克力，结结巴巴地说着，“巧克力……刚刚忘了拿……”

原来是因为刚刚场面混乱，锥生零答应收下的新藤抚子的巧克力，最终却没有交到锥生零手里。锥生零叹了口气，想着：算了，反正已经答应了，再拒绝的话就有点奇怪了。

锥生零站起身拍掉制服上的干草，径直走了过去，拿起外层透明淡紫色，内层银色，两层包装纸的巧克力。拆开，将巧克力直接扔进嘴里，嚼了两口囫囵吞下。锥生零接着说：“巧克力我收下了，你快回宿舍，不然时间过了就要记过的。”

新藤抚子眉开眼笑，“谢谢你锥生君。”

看着走远的新藤抚子，锥生零折回马厩。

锥生零抚摸着白莉莉光滑的短毛，即使他完全变成纯血种，白莉莉也没有抗拒他，这是一件令锥生零感到意外而开心的事。于是马厩依然如上一世，是他白天补眠，和心烦时独自冷静的地方。

只是，今天怎么访客有点多？

锥生零再次开口，但语气比刚刚冷了不少，“有何贵干？玖兰学长。”

玖兰枢在听到锥生零相比刚才面对新藤抚子时明显更冷的语气，脸上的微笑变冷了，踱步走进马厩倚在一边的墙上，“想不到锥生君对女生很温柔啊，而且今天居然会收巧克力？”

锥生零并不理会他的调侃，甚至全程头也没有回，也就没看到玖兰枢的表情，“玖兰学长特意翘课过来，就是为了说这个？”

玖兰枢轻笑一声，“锥生君，注意你的语气，这就是你身为下等血族对上位者的态度？”

然而说出这句话以后玖兰枢便怔住了，他察觉到了自己莫名生出的不明怒意。就在这时，锥生零冷漠的笑声忽然响起。

锥生零感觉得到，由于自己的一些改变，导致这一世所发生的事情也开始有了改变。锥生零转身正对玖兰枢，“怎么？你高贵的王者之心受不了了吗？你以为我是有多稀罕成为吸血鬼吗？”

灯光昏暗的马厩里，银发少年的表情阴晴不定。

锥生零忽然径直走来，玖兰枢一瞬间再次生出被威胁的感觉，瞳孔收缩。此刻玖兰枢背靠着墙壁，几乎反射性地要提起作战状态。锥生零上前一手抓住了玖兰枢的制服前襟把他拉下，一双怒火焚烧的冰紫直视眼前警惕探究的酒红。

“玖兰枢，你不要太自以为是，你以为你血统高贵就能得到所有人的臣服？你以为你百般算计就可以控制得了所有人的人心？”

锥生零凛冽的声音里是睥睨一切的傲，以及玖兰枢难以理解的，冲着自己来怒。

“我告诉你，玖兰枢。至少我锥生零不会因为那些无聊的东西对你臣服，少将你们的那一套理所当然地套到我身上来！”

“你们”？吸血鬼吗？口口声声的说“你们”，锥生君，你是不是从来没有接受过？自己其实也是“你们”的一员！

玖兰枢刚想出言反讽，却发现眼前锥生零的紫眸忽然变成了血红，他渴血了？不对，这反应不太像……

锥生零知道自己眼睛红了，一阵头痛。

他最近的“发育”貌似遇到了瓶颈，急需大量玖兰纯血协助冲破，而玖兰枢一周一次提供的血量根本不足够。锥生零预计着身体情况，加上下一周的鲜血后，他大概就能冲破瓶颈期了，届时他的力量将会发生质的改变。偏偏这时候锥生零和玖兰枢发生了冲突，仅仅是身体的靠近，体内的纯血就躁动起来了。

锥生零又一次在自己眼前身体向下坠，这一次玖兰枢想也没想就又将那个人捞进了怀里，“怎么了？锥生君？”

锥生零头晕目眩，身体直接软下赖在了玖兰枢怀里。

锥生零搞不懂怎么回事，已经第二次了，怎么自己又是这种情况？搞得好像一直投怀送抱似的……

抱着怀里安静的人，玖兰枢彻底忘记了自己刚刚还打算讽刺他来着，不自觉地随着怀中人柔顺的呼吸平静下来。他在想，每每到这样的时候，这个人才会安静下来吗？

玖兰枢缓缓勾起了唇，“锥生君，你这是……渴血了？”

玖兰枢的声音明明很近，却好像是从很虚空的某处传来，听在耳中有混沌回响的感觉。

渴血？不是，锥生零不是渴血，但他确实需要血。

需要血……血……玖兰枢的……幽兰气息的……纯血……

怀里的人动了一下，玖兰枢看到锥生零稍微抬头，颈上忽然刺痛。

这小子竟然直接咬上来了！？

原本玖兰枢还打算也许这样的情况可以好好利用一下，可以选个恰当的名目，觉得这样对自己的鲜血有着依赖的锥生零其实还不算脱离掌控。直到这时，玖兰枢一下子按住了锥生零的头，半闭着酒红眼睛。玖兰枢现在感觉什么事都必须先放一边，当务之急……

“小心一点，绝对不可以让气味泄露出来，你明白我的意思吧？风纪委员？”

玖兰枢说着威胁的话，但其实他知道自己说这些话的时候带着的更多是“纵容”，甚至还有一些本人都没发觉的“宠溺”，和“引诱”。

在明令禁止吸血行为的学校里，表面上是人类的风纪委员居然是吸血鬼，而且吸食了纯血之君的血？被知道了的话，无论是夜间部吸血鬼，还是学校管理层，甚至吸血鬼元老院，都是不会轻易放过他的吧。

锥生零如是想。

感觉颈上的脑袋轻轻点了头，玖兰枢勾唇，手放松了力度。忽然感到这样亲近的情形实属难得，随即轻轻玩弄起那他一直很想知道什么触感的银发。

近在咫尺的银发非常柔软，但玖兰枢渐渐有些分心。

锥生零是人类转化的血族，本应只比天生血族体温要高一点，但他此刻的体温却高得有些异常，颈上高热的唇紧贴着动脉。滚烫的吮吻触感，配合严丝合缝地吞食液体时产生的暧昧声音，让玖兰枢有种正在与其接吻调情的错觉。锥生零急促的灼热鼻息喷洒在咽喉，玖兰枢不禁有点喉干舌燥。

血液流失得很快，锥生零也很快就停止吸血了。他艰难地在唇不离开的前提下咽下鲜血，舔舐伤口，确保愈合，再将残血彻底吮干净才松开了唇。唇离开玖兰枢的颈，头颅忽然再次凑得极近，鼻子仔细嗅了嗅，血气细微到可以忽略不计。锥生零再次退开，半眯着紫色的眼眸，歪头换了个角度盯着伤口的位置，这时伤口已经消失，毫无痕迹。

一切都仿佛是锥生零在理智掌控。

但其实，由血量足够那一刻开始，到最后确认伤口愈合，整个过程，锥生零的意识完全没有参与。他所有动作，身体都未曾得到意识的控制。锥生零脑中负责“理性思维”的自主意识，仿佛被“身体需要血液”的信号完全切断了对身体的控制权。

而且。无法重新连接。

维持着盯着对方颈部的状态，锥生零的身体随着“需血”信号消失，停止了所有自主活动。

身体待机的锥生零下巴被修长的手指触碰到，脸被抬起了，他淡紫的瞳上映出了玖兰枢愉悦的笑脸。然后，瞳上映出的脸忽然放大，锥生零唇被侵犯了……

玖兰枢吻住了锥生零。

在锥生零吸玖兰枢的血时，他就已经想这么做了。在“不能让血的气味漏出来”的要求下，锥生零的行动根本就是在挑逗……

锥生零舔舐伤口，吮尽残血的动作，和在玖兰枢颈上制造吻痕一模一样。之后，他检查颈上咬过的位置，他把脸凑近自己的颈轻嗅检查气味，那些动作……

这样的动作，也许在人类眼中没什么，最多就是依偎着的姿态暧昧一点。但是，在玖兰枢这个始祖血族的眼中，锥生零的行为完全就是邀请。

远古的血族，二人独处时轻嗅同伴颈侧，是表达好感的行为，意思等同于对对方说“我喜欢你”。还有更直白一点的，二人独处时，不伴随吸血地舔舐同伴颈侧，发生在非恋人关系之间，是在示爱；而如果是发生在恋人关系之间，就是在求欢。

而在远古血族面前歪头展示颈侧的意思可以比嗅颈更露骨，这是一个带有“臣服”意思的动作。在上位者眼前露出颈部，代表的是奉献。低头展示颈部代表愿意向其献上鲜血，仰头展示颈部则表示愿意向其献上贞洁。

然后，虽然锥生零本身身高只比玖兰枢矮一点点，但他进入异常状态后是坠入玖兰枢怀中的，身体下滑地倚着被对方抱住。所以锥生零的那个歪头，是仰着头完成的。

锥生零那两个动作连在一起，等于以远古血族的传统方式对玖兰枢说：我喜欢你，请采撷我。

天地良心，锥生零真的不知道！

玖兰枢也觉得锥生零应该是不知道的，只是他也乐于假装被锥生零的“告白”撩拨。

就等于一个足控霸道总裁，看到有好感的对象露足，然后不理会对方是不是有意，就单方面地认为“你在勾引我”，然后恬不知耻地表示“我接受你的勾引”，继而化身成狼……

于是，本就仰着头的锥生零，下巴被玖兰枢的手指捏住抬得更高，好让他的视线对上自己。失去了焦距的紫眸一看就知道绝对出了问题。但玖兰枢非但没有想去帮锥生零恢复，还十分乐见他这个状态。

玖兰枢的直觉告诉他，锥生零除了没办法自主控制身体，他可以看得到，听得到，感觉得到。玖兰枢笑了，然后低头吻了下去。

之前那一次意外的亲密接触，玖兰枢只是无意识地误舔了一下锥生零的唇，现在细细品尝确认，他的唇真的很柔软。薄唇轻轻吸吮，舌尖细致描绘，使那柔嫩的颜色慢慢因被掠夺而艳丽起来。可惜牙关咬得很紧，不然他确实很想品尝得彻底一点。

玖兰枢发现自己喜欢看到锥生零这样的臣服姿态，一直以来无法掌控的不悦烟消云散。玖兰枢在考虑，有没有什么方法，能让这个少年从此以后都顺从自己……

忽然玖兰枢注意到，那双漂亮的淡紫一直大煞风景地睁着。

吮吻着那怎么也品尝不腻的柔软，玖兰枢不舍地稍微离开调笑了一句，“锥生君，接吻是要闭上眼睛的。”

然后，玖兰枢看到锥生零竟然真的慢慢地闭上了那失去焦距的淡紫眼睛。

玖兰枢惊住了，看了看那诱人的艳丽颜色，慢慢勾起了唇角，沉着声音诱惑着那个人：“零，把嘴张开……”

然后那艳丽的颜色一抖，缓缓开启……

玖兰枢有些急不及待，再次以唇舌封印上去，舌沿着才刚刚松开的牙关入侵。那一直没有什么动静的人忽然身体抖了一下，仍然瘫软在玖兰枢怀里。玖兰枢这才发现，锥生零只是没有自主意识，身体的本能反应却还保留着。随即越发兴奋地舔舐内部，挑逗着缠上了生涩颤抖的舌。

锥生零甜美的味道中夹杂了讨厌的味道，恶心的巧克力的味道。玖兰枢微睁了眼，开始执着地去除那种味道，直到再也察觉不到。

玖兰枢揽住锥生零瘫软着的身体，轻柔转身将他压在了墙上，动作并不急切，但怀中的人还是被撞得喉间发出一声痛哼。身体紧贴着支撑他的重量，一手托住了那银发的后脑勺，手指没入发中，另一手揽住腰身紧贴自己。就这么一分一寸，细致入微地品尝着锥生零难得的柔顺甜美。忽然怀中人喉间颤动，发出了一声模糊诱人的短促哼吟，而玖兰枢则在听到锥生零的声音后越发愉悦热情起来。

深吻锥生零比自己想象的还要甜。是的，玖兰枢有想象过和这个人接吻，这个想法冒出来的时候吓了自己一跳，觉得自己可能是病了。但当看到那艳红主动微微开启的瞬间，他毫不犹豫地紧紧缠了上去。

原来锥生零可以如此美好。

这样对他出手太不像话了，玖兰枢你果然是个卑鄙小人。

玖兰枢心中很有自知之明地想。

吻上了锥生零而他却毫不反抗。甚至玖兰枢让他闭眼张嘴，他都照做。那个刚刚还叫嚣“至少我锥生零不会因为那些无聊的东西对你臣服”的人，怎么可能不反抗，怎么可能还顺从他的要求，怎么可能任他为所欲为？

那么，在玖兰枢完全确定锥生零毫无意识的情况下，深吻他，就是百分百的乘人之危。但他玖兰枢是什么人，他是有利用价值就利用得毫不客气的人，乘人之危这种事玖兰枢毫无负罪感。更重要的是，他舍不得结束……

不清楚过了多长时间，玖兰枢终于舍得放开对方的唇齿，呼吸粗重。少年被困于墙壁与自己身体之间，被自己纠缠，似乎极力想要从意识无法控制身体的状况中“清醒”过来，可惜徒劳无功。玖兰枢双手早已改变了位置，探入衣摆衣领，肆无忌惮地触摸柔韧的腰腹与胸膛，还有精致的锁骨与肩头。衣衫凌乱，任凭摆布，眼睑紧闭，眼睫湿润，呼吸不顺，哼吟急促。双臂不知何时被逼勾上了玖兰枢的颈。

【要试试看吗？玖兰学长……】

“呵呵……”

玖兰枢忽然想起了昨天这家伙对自己挑衅决斗的“约架”邀请。

一只手暧昧地在他后腰游移，玖兰枢一边以唇瓣厮磨锥生零的耳廓，一边不知道是出于恶作剧，还是出于真心，沙哑着声音说出了露骨的话，“确实想要彻底试一试呢……零……”

那处境狼狈的少年似乎真切地听见了，淡紫眼睛微微张开，无焦距地看着笑得一脸危险的玖兰枢。意识明显在可怜地挣扎着，身体却无动于衷只微微发颤，只有眉头眼睫，委屈地表达着不安。少年不知这样的模样只会惹得玖兰枢更迫切地渴望起来。

玖兰枢的目光落到了另一个对血族来说，有着更大诱惑力的地方。不得不说锥生零的皮肤真的很好，比多数天生的血族还要白，白得仿佛透明，颈上动脉隔着雪白的颜色散发诱惑。酒红的眼泛起红光，唇舌凑近，舔舐光滑肌肤……

“唔——！！”

忽然腹部剧痛，玖兰枢弯腰，再直起时眼前早已没了锥生零的影子。

啊……又逃了？

“呵呵……真可惜……”

玖兰枢轻笑起来，转身走出马厩。

 

PS：那些远古血族的肢体语言全是私设。


	11. 私斗风波（一）

第六章 私斗风波（一）

？：熊孩子什么的，揍一顿就听话了，不行的就两顿，再不行就三顿……多少顿都不行的话，起码自己揍得也挺爽对吧～

零：是挺爽的。

蓝堂英：( ꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)……

————

锥生零冲出马厩，不甚雅观地狼狈狂奔。

又被玖兰枢吻了！！

两次了，在他面前失去意识两次了！

第一次还可以说是意外，这一次，锥生零觉得那个该死的纯血种绝对绝对是故意的。

意识无法控制身体，并不等于锥生零就毫无感觉！他无比清楚地知道当时正在发生着什么事，身上所有的触感他都一清二楚！

锥生零看得见他抬起自己的脸，看得见那双眼睛，看得见他一脸卑鄙无耻地笑着吻下来了！

锥生零听得到他臭不要脸地让自己闭眼，让自己张嘴，该死的自己的身体居然听话地照做了！

身体不止不受自己控制，还受别人控制，这到底算怎么回事？

锥生零原本觉得闭眼也不坏，至少不用看玖兰枢那张脸，然后马上就反悔了。睁着眼，锥生零至少还能找点东西盯着看，例如可以数一数玖兰枢的睫毛，再不然可以注意余光的浮尘飞虫什么的，也能分散注意力。眼睛一闭，陷入黑暗之中锥生零就无法分心，只能感受玖兰枢给予的所有触碰。

唇被吮吸描绘，之后口腔被蹂躏入侵，舌被挑逗纠缠。玖兰枢的温度和触感，锥生零全部都能清楚感觉得到！而且非常不幸地因为意识无法控制身体，除了这些身上的感觉，他感受不到其他东西，于是那些感觉被该死地疯狂放大！放大！再放大！

锥生零能清楚感觉到自己的唇舌被玖兰枢细细品尝着，身体居然因此而颤抖起来。后来玖兰枢的手开始探入衣衫之下，微凉的指掌暧昧地触碰着自己，恐慌中呼吸渐渐变得急促，身体也越发虚软……

锥生零甚至在想干嘛不彻底一点直接晕过去，至少他不用被那些感觉折腾！

然后他马上就打消了这个念头。

感觉到微凉的手指扯开自己的衬衫领子，力度之大直接绷掉了扣子，拉扯之下感受到空气的微凉，连肩头都露了出来。然后他听到玖兰枢想要彻底“试”的话，然后舔上了自己的颈。

真晕过去了，那禽兽保不准真的会吸我的血！

轻微流血，气味上锥生零还能借由刻意保留的这一世被绯樱闲咬了的锥生零的血，造出“逐步堕落”的血液气息假象。但被吸血的话，即使是少量，纯血的身份百分百会被吸他血的人知道而直接暴露。当初两人在黑主家“第一次见面”时，玖兰枢检查自己的手，看到他有对着残血舔下去的念头，急不及待的抽手就是因为这个。

只要一丁点血入口，绝对暴露，不用怀疑！

被颈上触感刺激，巨大的恐慌冲击之下，瞬间回神的锥生零往玖兰枢肚子狠狠来了一拳，然后逃跑了！

“该死的纯血渣滓！！”

锥生零狠狠咒骂着冲入树林。

————

玖兰枢作为夜间部的君主，他如果翘课，没有几个不怕死的人敢去管，就例如今晚。

夜间部的高级贵族成员发现，今天晚上，他们的君主翘课了。半节课以后玖兰枢回来了，而且心情无比地好。脸上那愉悦笑容如璀璨明亮的满月，完全不掩饰地散发着光芒。

“枢大人心情很好的样子，遇到了什么好事了吗？”一条拓麻凑近了玖兰枢身边，八卦了起来。

“没什么，只是……逗了只野猫，发现那尖牙利嘴的野猫一旦温顺起来……”玖兰枢舔了舔唇，继续愉悦地笑，“出乎意料地美味呢……”

“？？？”一条拓麻笑着的嘴角有些抽搐。

野猫？美味？什么意思？枢吸猫了？啊呸！枢吸了猫血吗！？人类以外的动物的鲜血，对血族来说是很难入口的，腥膻难忍到不能称之为食物的东西啊！！出乎意料地美味！？枢！？你确定？？？

在一条拓麻一脸问号的持续纠结之中，玖兰枢笑得越发愉悦起来，好心情一直持续。

直到晚上十点，夜间部放学，两小时的自由活动时间，玖兰枢忽然察觉到自己那几个不听话的部下集体跑出去了。

————

黑主学园内有个湖，没有人考究过这个湖是天然的还是人工的。

这个湖没有名字，占地面积不算很大，也没什么美丽风景可言。而且这个湖地处偏僻，学园内知道的人本身就不多，更没有几个人会大老远地跑去游泳，所以湖边自然也就没有什么标识。

在这个湖的东岸，有一片长年干爽，还不知道是不是因为长了什么驱虫植物而没什么蚊子的天然草坪。这个条件极佳的天然草坪是黑主学园的风纪委员锥生零同学，除了马厩以外，另一个非常喜欢的补眠之地。

而这个事情很不幸地被某位非常无聊的事儿精，就是那个金发蓝眼的夜间部成员，性格地雷属性，能力却是冰的高等贵族吸血鬼蓝堂英知道了。

由于昨天锥生零对玖兰枢“约架”的挑衅，今天傍晚锥生零又朝玖兰枢脸上砸东西，蓝堂英看锥生零那是越看越不顺眼。于是在蓝堂英越想越气之下，他提议，早园琉佳附议之后，两个人一起怂恿起同伴，最后成功煽动带着架院晓，远矢莉磨，支葵千里，一行五人一起出来了。

五个人，组团找麻烦，端着的是组队刷副本的架势和气势。只是五人队不知道，这“黑主湖畔”的副本boss刚被别人早一步刷成了暴走状态，此刻boss正是随机仇恨，谁惹谁遭殃……

远矢莉磨看了看明亮的银色月光下，空荡荡的湖边什么都没有，坦白地直言，“英，你不是说那个风纪委员，不是在马厩就是在湖边的么，怎么两边都没有啊？”

蓝堂英不信邪地四处张望，“这……怎么……怎么不在？可是那个生人勿近的家伙确实是只有这么两个地方可以去的啊。”

此时湖水幽暗平静，微微晚风吹过，水面也吹不起多少涟漪，安安静静的。看见这儿确实是空荡荡的，除了他们五人就再也不见半个人影，蓝堂英叹气，不甚优雅地抓了抓他金色的头发。

“话说英怎么知道风纪委员习惯的啊？”支葵千里呆呆地随口一说，十分难得地一下子抓到了重点。

“我就说，英，你这家伙绝对是喜欢上锥生零了吧～幼稚小鬼头都这种模式的。越是喜欢的人，就越是去捣蛋去招惹，想要引起人家的注意，跟小学生似的～”早园琉佳十分笃定地说着，纤细手指无聊地绕弄着自己的头发，鄙视地对着蓝堂英笑。

蓝堂英听了早园琉佳的话，面红耳赤地瞬间暴走，“什么？知道什么是‘知己知彼，百战百胜’吗？你懂什么啊？喜欢他？我呸！呸呸呸呸呸！谁品味那么奇葩会喜欢上那个态度傲慢，举止无礼，行动暴力，面目可憎的家伙？别开玩笑了！！”

架院晓见蓝堂英又炸毛了，实力消防员担当，及时灭火，“好了好了，你们就别吵了吧，反正也没找到人对吧，我们就快点回去，真出什么事了枢大人会不高兴的，你们明明都是知道的吧。”

架院晓此刻非常庆幸他们在湖边没遇到锥生零，他在别的地方巡逻也好偷懒也好，总之不在这里就谢天谢地了。

“咦？那是什么？”

就在众人打算这次组队刷本作罢，准备离开这个冷清清的地方时，眼尖的远矢莉磨忽然看到了什么东西，伸手指着远处草坪上坡尽头的一棵树下，树根位置上有一堆不明物体。

急性子的蓝堂英顺着远矢莉磨手指的方向看过去，看不清，准备抬腿过去仔细查看。就在这时，和草坪方向相反的另一边，平静的湖中忽然响起了一阵“哗啦啦”的水声，在这晚风中安静的湖边尤其显得突兀。众人随即寻声看去，只见……

黑夜里，月光下，湖水中，冒出来一个头颅。

在夜晚的清冷月光下，呈现出极其幽深的墨蓝色湖水中，冒出来一个一头银白的头颅。巨大的反差使银白越发耀眼，湿漉漉地贴在了脸上。那人用力甩了几下头发的水，伸手随意地将刘海往后一抹，现出了整张清丽冰冷的脸，五官完全暴露在众人面前。但在那人的视线里，却偏偏刚好看不见湖边的访客。

那人抬头看着不圆满的月亮，银白的月光映照下雪白湿润的脸颊泛起了朦胧的光晕；眼睛里淡紫的颜色在月光下剔透清澈至看不见任何污垢；薄唇因低温失去血色，连同冒出的纤细颈项，秀气薄肩，精致锁骨，整个人仿佛是用雪捏出来的。

那人慢慢从湖水中整个人走上岸来，光裸着上身，黑色制服裤子。胸膛平坦而光洁，挺直的纤细腰腹肌肉匀称秀气，结实手臂线条优雅而有力，双腿笔直修长，身形高挑。身体纤瘦，却充满了力量的美感。

银发少年光脚走上岸边草坪，径直走到了之前远矢莉磨发现的那可疑物之处，从中拉出一抹白色“哗啦”一甩抖开，潇洒地往身上穿。

这时，银发少年才终于注意到了那群不速之客。

锥生零披着衬衫，随手挠顺头发，一脸平静地看着在一边瞪直了眼睛，与自己“对峙”着的这群贵族吸血鬼们。

“夜间部的各位，有何贵干？”

其实那一众高等贵族只是因为看到那美得不似人间生物的雪精灵，看得直接傻了眼，直到被锥生零熟悉而冰冷的声音拉回现实。

“想打架吗？”锥生零甚至没有拿出血蔷薇，“要动手就尽快，我还要回去睡觉。”

“好个嚣张的人类，敢对枢大人这样无礼。我今天要好好的教训你，锥生零！”

不能原谅！蓝堂英碧眼闪出寒光直直锁定锥生零，他脚下瞬间结冰，冰直接沿直线凝结而出直冲锥生零脚下延伸到后方，对方却毫不在乎似的，不为所动。

锥生零挑眉，瞬间没了动手的兴致。

还是那么无聊的理由？无礼？

锥生零不知道蓝堂英指的是什么，是指昨天自己的约架挑衅？但那不是没打成吗？是指今天？是指自己拿黑主优姬的礼物砸玖兰枢的脸吗？但不是没砸中吗？再说又不是砸他个手雷，这算什么无礼？

锥生零撇着蓝堂英。

就知道无礼，无礼，无礼，成天就知道追着我各种找碴。我那也叫无礼的话，那玖兰枢今晚干的那些叫什么？

所有吸血鬼看着锥生零一开始挑眉讥笑，觉得无聊透顶的样子。然后不知道想到了什么脸越来越黑，变得凶神恶煞。

他怎么回事？一群吸血鬼看得莫名其妙。

“喂！锥生零，你这什么表情！”蓝堂英依然是率先爆炸的那一个。

“太狂莽了！”早园琉佳非常不喜欢这个人类。

“真的要打吗？”远矢莉磨不太想动的样子。

“一条说过不行的。”支葵千里更不想动。

“嘛嘛，没错，英，琉加。被玖兰舍长知道了的话，会被骂的。”架院晓见大家兴致缺缺，也不是真的特别气的样子。机不可失，马上抓紧机会趁机劝架，拍了拍蓝堂英的肩膀。转头走了一步，也想拍拍锥生零的肩膀说：“锥生，你也早点回去休息。”

但架院晓的手还没拍下去就被锥生零一下子挥开了。

“我就说了，锥生零！你实在是太无礼了！”蓝堂英气不过锥生零对自己好友兼表兄的不友善态度，马上冲了过去。

“这次无论晓怎么说，我也要好好教训你——你！？啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

蓝堂英的话没有说完，就尖叫着被扔出去了。

他是怎么被扔出去的？

Replay：

“这次无论晓怎么说，我也要好好教训你——”

蓝堂英怒火攻心，一时没有想到去用能力，只是胡乱冲上前去，右手猛然一拳挥将过去。锥生零左肩往后稍微一侧身，轻而易举地就躲开了他的拳头，侧身的同时瞬间伸出的左手擒住了蓝堂英挥过来的右手腕。顺着蓝堂英冲过来的攻势，只轻轻一扯，同时快速后退，便带着蓝堂英整个人往自己的方向扑。

蓝堂英前冲的势被外力继续往前带，重心就这么一失，整个人往前扑去，一张脸竟然一下子撞上锥生零未扣上衬衫衣扣的冰凉胸口上。蓝堂英窘迫抬头，用力抽手想挣开锥生零的左手身体后仰想退开。但他手腕未挣开，一步未退就又被拽了过去，衣襟撞上对方横抬挡格的手臂，视线一稳住就看到了眼前锥生零放大的脸，蓝堂英惊叫：

“你——！？”

两张脸从未如此接近，震惊恐慌的冰蓝和冰冷愤怒的淡紫近距离对视。只觉得淡紫的光一闪，蓝堂英被放开了手腕，锥生零背身猛然再次抄起他的手臂，一个过肩将他摔了出去。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

整个过程不出五秒。

而且这一次，锥生零明摆着是故意针对蓝堂英，而且有意要教训蓝堂英。和上一世不同，上一世是架院晓被自己摔在了地上，而这一世，代替架院晓的蓝堂英却不是被摔在地上的。

蓝堂英只觉得眼前一花，整个人呈抛物线，响亮的“噗通”一声摔入湖水中去了。

“哇啊！咳咳咳——！！”蓝堂英冒出水来。

“逊爆了。”远矢莉磨和支葵千里面无表情地齐声说。

“吵死了！！”

————

零：真晕过去了，那禽兽保不准真的会吸我的血！

爪：你确定他会只吸你血？


	12. 私斗风波（二）

第六章 私斗风波（二）  
　  
蓝堂英气红了脸，觉得太丢人了，窘迫地有点不敢看锥生零，狼狈地爬上岸来。  
　  
锥生零还以为这一世他会避开这场冲突的，毕竟他觉得没必要的事情可避则避，但有些事情就像注定了似的，会发生的事一件件的都在发生。  
　  
以前锥生零就觉得奇怪了，这成群结队组团来找碴的高级贵族吸血鬼们是闲得发慌吗？以前锥生零还曾经怀疑过，是玖兰枢指使他们来想来，给他个下马威。但现在看来，锥生零觉得：应该确实就是他们几个闲得发慌。  
　  
本来锥生零也有打算不管他们直接离开的，但是……现在他非常地不爽。  
　  
“那么无聊的理由，我本来是没兴致了，不怎么想和你们打闹的。不过啊，蓝堂学长，我无礼？无缘无故地被狗咬了，我现在可是非常不爽呢。”  
　  
锥生零心情真的非常差，一双烧出火来的紫眼紧盯蓝堂英。这个家伙整天就知道“枢大人”长，“枢大人”短的，天天盯着自己挑毛病，幼稚鬼，熊孩子。  
　  
锥生零心想：现在刚好拿你撒撒气。  
　  
“锥生零你什么意思！你说谁是狗！！”  
　  
浑身湿透的蓝堂英为了一句不是在骂他的话而再次暴走，脚下迅速结了一层冰，快速攻向锥生零。  
　  
“我有说是你吗？那么着急上赶着认领？”  
　  
锥生零锁定对方眼睛，直接疾跑冲向蓝堂英，坚冰的冲击完全无法近身，对方没有真的伤害的意图，只以为这样能吓一下锥生零。锥生零也没有动真格，没有使用任何武器只靠闪避，只靠赤手空拳，就足以匹敌。  
　  
蓝堂英惊吓地看到锥生零的脸再次迅速来到眼前，然后忽然静止。剔透的紫眸全是冰冷的怒，然后那紫色又在一瞬间消失。  
　  
锥生零故意来到他面前站定，死盯着他的眼一秒多才拽过他的肩膀快速转身，呆住的蓝堂英再一次眼前一花，再被过肩飞身摔入水中。  
　  
蓝堂英，我要你记住，我不是你该无缘无故来找碴的人。我就是要你记住，这双眼睛的主人，你蓝堂英不该随便招惹。  
　  
“哇！你！咳咳！你！！”蓝堂英再次冒出水面，狼狈地急匆匆往岸边爬。  
　  
“好快！”在场的其他人这时终于反应过来，迅速进入作战状态，紧盯着此时早已退到安全距离的锥生零。  
　  
“唉，我都要帮你们讲和了，何必呢？”架院晓横走一步，拉起再次上岸的蓝堂英，正准备出手，“会怎样我可不……”  
　  
“架院学长，请你让开。”  
　  
“什……什么？”  
　  
锥生零忽然礼貌有加地打断架院晓想说的话，架院晓不禁一怔。  
　  
“我不是和你们群殴，我今天身体不怎么舒服，只想和蓝堂英单挑。”锥生零捏了捏眉头，确实是有些头痛的样子，转移视线再次往蓝堂英眼睛看去，“你不是很喜欢找我碴吗，今天我就和你算一算总账！”  
　  
“欸？”众吸血鬼全部怔住。  
　  
锥生零再次一抹湿漉漉的银发，冷冷地紧盯着蓝堂英冰蓝的双眼，他说：“有些话，其实不应该由我来讲的，蓝堂学长。你是夜间部的成员，作为一个学生，你应该知道去遵守学园的规则。不得私斗，你却带头私斗。不得吸血，你却几次三番蠢蠢欲动，你是在玩吗？你是觉得这样很好玩是吗？”  
　  
“锥生零！你，你好大的胆子，什么时候轮得到你来教训我？”  
　  
瞬间被再次惹毛的蓝堂英脸上一红，不负所望地又一次爆炸冲向锥生零，巨大的坚冰簇在锥生零身边乍然绽放。锥生零只将速度和敏捷发挥到人类的高水平，跳跃疾跑并施，高速地闪避回旋，穿梭于坚冰之间。  
　  
蓝堂英一时竟被自己放出的冰簇遮挡了视线，看不到锥生零在哪里。恨恨地一下咬牙，手虚握一下，冰簇全部粉碎成沫的瞬间，一抹紫色再次闪现眼前。  
　  
“不是吧！喂喂喂！锥生零！！你！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
蓝堂英又一次被锥生零过肩摔摔入水里去，冒出水来被快速上前的架院晓拉回了岸边。金发乱糟糟地糊在气得通红的脸上，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的。蓝堂英气不打一处来，想要再冲过去，却被架院晓连忙拉住了。  
　  
“晓！你放开我！锥生零！我要杀了你！！我杀了——”  
　  
“不说学生，说你的种族。”  
　  
早已再次退后离开众人到安全位置的锥生零，再次紧盯那双不服气的眼睛冷冷开口，打断的蓝堂英话。  
　  
“吸血鬼，血族，你们以纯血为王，听王者号令，以王为先。而你，蓝堂英，作为部下，在你的王的命令之下，违反多少次了？在你的王面前，冒失丢人多少次了？”  
　  
“闭嘴！锥生零你闭嘴！！”  
　  
蓝堂英一听到他涉及玖兰枢的话，就再也不能淡定了，挣脱架院晓冲了出去。但这次他还未来得及使用能力，就被迎上来的人用力转身一带。众人视线被遮住，只有蓝堂英再次看到锥生零那近在咫尺的冰冷紫眸，脸上再次发红，颤着唇想说什么，却再一次被锥生零执着地用过肩摔扔进了水里。  
　  
这一次冒出水面的蓝堂英是被架院晓捞起来的，被搀扶着回到地面。他面红耳赤，抬着迷茫的眼，看着对面干净单薄的身影，语句不顺。  
　  
“锥生零……你……你……”  
　  
“作为朋友。”  
　  
锥生零盯着他的目光瞬间变得凌厉，蓝堂英在那双淡紫眼睛的注视下心脏倏然一抖。  
　  
“你不考虑后果，怂恿同伴违反规则，从不考虑东窗事发后因为你的牵头，你的那些原本只是围观态度的同伴们，会因为你而受到牵连，继而被制裁。”  
　  
蓝堂英红着脸，他非常生气，但他没有再冲出去，锥生零的话没有错，一直都是自己在耍小孩子脾气。  
　  
但蓝堂英的反省还没又结束，眼前紫光一闪，锥生零竟主动冲了过来，将蓝堂英从架院晓身边揪了出来，一张脸再次凑了上来，他来不及反应再次被扯住了肩膀，又一次过肩摔摔入水中。  
　  
“锥生！够了！”  
　  
架院晓知道锥生零针对蓝堂英，但没有出手伤人的意思，一直到这时，自己表弟也就是喝了几口湖水而已。以锥生零的身手，动真格的话表弟肯定讨不到多少便宜。而且锥生零说的话，是他想说但不想伤表弟的心因而一直不敢说的。只是忽然以这样的方法，一下子全部说出来，看着那样的英未免有些太可怜了。  
　  
架院晓跑过去捞起有些失神的蓝堂英，回到岸边，“好了！锥生！够了，适可而……”  
　  
“作为亲人，”  
　  
锥生零这次盯着的不再是蓝堂英，而是架院晓。  
　  
“蓝堂英，你有多少次暴走不是由你的表兄按住你的？在你的朋友中，被你连累得最多的恐怕就是和你有亲人牵绊的架院学长吧。而你，一而再，再而三地连累他，你真的从来都不会觉得愧疚的么？”  
　  
架院晓挡在瘫坐地上的蓝堂英面前，挡住锥生零。但没有用，这次锥生零依然冲了过来，但他的目标不是蓝堂英，他这次抓住的是架院晓的胳膊。  
　  
“喂喂喂！等一下！锥生！你别——！！”  
　  
高头大马的架院晓和蓝堂英之前的几次待遇一样，被过肩摔毫无悬念地摔入水中。  
　  
“晓——！”蓝堂英坐在地上看着架院晓在眼前被摔入水中，脸上那可怜的表情，看上去感觉他就快要哭出来了，“锥生零！你，你不要太过分了！”  
　  
但锥生零没有理会他，而是面向着冒出水面来的架院晓大声宣判。  
　  
“架院学长，你作为蓝堂英的亲人和长辈，不知道教导他，只知道纵容保护他。这样下去，终有一天他会害了自己害了别人，你这样不是护他，而是害他！”  
　  
架院晓一时无话可说。  
　  
蓝堂英只见锥生零忽然前跨一步，弯下腰来，那只令自己心有余悸的手已经伸了过来，吓得蓝堂英完全忘了用能力，只本能地抬起双手挡住头脸。那只细瘦的手一下子揪住蓝堂英的衣襟，将他提了起来，由始至终无温度的漂亮紫眸再次出现在蓝堂英的眼前。  
　  
蓝堂英再也忍不住，冰蓝眼睛中安静地掉出了眼泪。  
　  
眼前的紫眸似乎闪过一丝不忍，忽然一声轻轻的叹息，清冷平静的清澈声音再次幽幽响起。只是这一次锥生零说话的声音听起来不再愤怒，竟然变得有些温柔，仿佛不是在教训，而是在和他商量，甚至……有点像安慰……  
　  
锥生零不知道，此刻只有蓝堂英看得见的，他脸上那温柔如水的表情，足够让月光也失色。  
　  
“蓝堂学长，我和架院学长无怨无仇，他落水是因为包庇你，以后你要记住，行动以前想一下后果，别等到伤害了重视的人以后才知道去后悔。你明白了吗？”  
　  
“我……明白……”如果不是蓝堂英泡了五次水，此刻脸色发白，估计他的脸会红成个番茄。  
　  
“很好。”听到蓝堂英的回答，锥生零笑了，“已经知道认错了，但惩罚还是要乖乖接受的，好吗？”  
　  
不知道中了什么邪，蓝堂英竟点头“嗯”了一声。然后他再次被一记过肩摔，扔了出去。  
　  
“英！”架院晓这时还没完全爬上岸，就看见越过自己头顶跌入水中的蓝堂英，急匆匆地转身去捞人。  
　  
“我的话到此为止了。然后，一定要好好反省，你是夜间部的‘天才少年’，这些道理你应该比我懂。”  
　  
锥生零歪着脑袋，看着冒出水面那个狼狈失神的金发头颅，而被他看着的蓝堂英则心慌地怔住了。  
　  
“学园以内禁止私斗！你们要……做……”  
　  
黑主优姬的声音忽然响起，她以为那几位贵族吸血鬼是要集体对锥生零不利（确实是）。但匆匆赶到的黑主优姬定睛看到奇怪的场面后又觉得哪里不对，“你们……在……”  
　  
私斗？好像并不对。  
　  
锥生零全程教蓝堂英做人，架院晓则全程不断地在捡人。而早园琉佳，远矢莉磨，支葵千里，三个人全程都是围观群众的看戏模式，他们没有插手的立场，也没有插手的余地。  
　  
“你们在干什么……零？”黑主优姬疑惑。  
　  
“我在夜泳，他们乘凉。”  
　  
锥生零随口说着，拿起衣服甩上肩头，收好血蔷薇。眼睛撇向被架院晓扶住上了岸边此刻瘫坐在地上默默掉泪的蓝堂英，锥生零感觉好像看到了一只落水的金毛幼犬。  
　  
被摔了六次过肩摔的蓝堂英觉得自己从小到大从未如此狼狈过，委委屈屈地掉着泪。忽然感觉有人在看自己，这时刚好抬头，再次抬头便看到了那双紫眼，蓝堂英马上受了惊似的怔住了。接着就看到那锥生零看着自己一声轻笑，蓝堂英身体猛地一抖，以为锥生零在嘲笑自己，怔怔地看着他一下子泪水掉得更凶了，只死咬着唇不让自己哭出声来。直到锥生零终于转开了视线，不再关注自己。  
　  
“优姬，走了。”锥生零收敛笑容，转回目光，又撇了一眼旁边的树林，直接转身走了。  
　  
“诶？”黑主优姬不解，但没有问，只是跟了上去。  
　  
那两人离开后，玖兰枢和跟在身后的一条拓麻从树林里走了出来。  
　  
玖兰枢从那银发精灵自水中出现开始便已到了湖边，但他没有插手，安静地看完了全程。身边的一条拓麻对于少年的非凡身手，十分直观地表现出了佩服——全程目瞪口呆。  
　  
玖兰枢看了看锥生零和黑主优姬消失的方向，又看了看凄惨狼狈的蓝堂英和架院晓，还有一旁略带关心的远矢莉磨和支葵千里，早园琉佳则有些恨恨地看着锥生零和黑主优姬离开的方向。  
　  
玖兰枢淡淡地开口：  
　  
“所有夜间部成员，取消一个月血液锭剂的补给。怂恿私斗的蓝堂，早园，另外再关一周禁闭。远矢，支葵，架院，关三天禁闭。”  
　  
听到玖兰枢说出的话，蓝堂英马上想起刚刚愤怒的锥生零所说：  
　  
——你不考虑后果，怂恿同伴违反规则，从不考虑东窗事发后因为你的牵头，你的那些原本只是围观态度的同伴们，会因为你而受到牵连，继而被制裁。  
　  
蓝堂英好不容易才慢慢刹住车的泪水再次汹涌而出。架院晓知道他倔强，马上将他的脸埋入了自己肩头，蓝堂英死咬住架院晓的校服，不敢哭出声来。  
　  
“枢，他们也已经在好好反省了。”一条拓麻适时地打圆场。  
　  
玖兰枢看着此刻可怜兮兮地将脸埋在架院晓肩头不敢哭出声的蓝堂英。看这孩子被治得挺惨的，就是不知道效果如何。  
　  
“说起来，那个冷淡又冷静的风纪委员，居然会受到英的挑拨而出手，也真是稀奇，”一条拓麻见玖兰枢并没有太生气，干脆转移话题，“莫非是遇到什么不愉快的事，故意乘机发泄？”  
　  
“不愉快的事情吗？”玖兰枢十分愉快地轻笑起来，“对他来说，确实挺不愉快的。”  
　  
“呃？”一条拓麻疑惑。  
　  
玖兰枢露出淡淡一笑，转身抬腿走了。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
彩蛋：  
　  
为确保毫无自觉的某人不再赤身露体地“招摇过市”，玖兰枢指示一条拓麻，以夜间部天才少年不慎落水为由，向校方提交了某份紧急申请。  
　  
次日，这个偏僻的小湖旁边，树立起了一个四米长，一米宽的巨大牌子。  
　  
上标：禁止游泳  
　  
锥生零盯着那牌子，挑眉，抬脚一下踹烂了。  
　  
站在阳台上的玖兰枢笑了。  
　  
“拓麻。”  
　  
“枢。”  
　  
“继续申请，湖边必！须！有牌子。”  
　  
“……好的，枢。”  
　  
————  
　


	13. 故人到访（一）

第七章 故人到访（一）  
　  
？：小零～我来看你啦～开不开心～惊不惊喜～  
　  
零：再叫小零我撕烂你的嘴。  
　  
————  
　  
今天，是注定不平静的一天。  
　  
虽然昨天也平静不到哪里去，尤其是锥生零的昨天。  
　  
锥生零翘了最后一节课，躺在马厩的草堆上补眠。  
　  
昨天白天，“圣巧克力日”活动锥生零莫名其妙地收了一堆巧克力。昨天傍晚，他在马厩被白莉莉以外的一头牲口啃了一顿，接着又在湖边撕了一头幼熊。  
　  
玖兰枢的话锥生零真的不想见到，而蓝堂英……锥生零实在是有些累，累得一度想翘了傍晚的班，想着索性明天也请个假。  
　  
锥生零挠挠头，叹气。  
　  
想想还是算了，虽然锥生零真的不太想看到玖兰枢的脸，但是想到翘班要被黑主优姬魔音灌脑。而且，他昨天晚上修理蓝堂英的时候貌似失了分寸，真的有点过分了，锥生零有点在意。  
　  
明天的话，锥生零和黑主优姬有秘密任务，除了他们和发布任务的理事长，全校的人都不知道。就是日之寮和月之寮的违禁物品突击检查。  
　  
不可以请假吧，优姬一个人办不成的……  
　  
结果千叹气万叹气地，锥生零还是懒懒散散地从草堆起身，舒展舒展筋骨，慢吞吞地来到了月之寮门口。他仍然是全程背对着人群，只时不时回头散发一下冰冷气场，待那些人瞬间安静之后，回头继续看着天边晚霞神游太虚。  
　  
月之寮华丽丽的大门准时地打开了，那群白色制服的夜间部美少年美少女沐浴着变得柔和的阳光，徐徐走了出门来。日间部的人群向他们行着注目礼，尽情欣赏他们的美貌。  
　  
然后，有不少花痴注意到了，平日那个非常热衷于成为高度聚光体的“偶像学长”蓝堂英，今天却安静得有些异常。  
　  
依然柔软的金色头发却似乎没有经过细致打理，略微杂乱。冰蓝眸子没有了往日的神采，不知道什么原因水水润润的，眼眶也了发红。目光也不见了大胆张狂，有点畏畏缩缩的。脸色有些不自然的病态红润，似乎是着凉了？怯怯的皱着眉头，不安难过的样子。  
　  
一向开朗的元气少年阳光偶像，忽然变成十足的忧郁王子模样，反差萌令众女生尖叫连连。  
　  
蓝堂英耸拉着脑袋，头晕，鼻子也堵了，大概是感冒了？他这么想着。一副受了极大委屈的样子，蓝堂英躲在人群中有些战战兢兢地走了出来。  
　  
经过昨晚一役，六次华丽丽的飞身落水，蓝堂英对水直接吓出了阴影。反复泡凉水吹风六次，又打死不肯进浴室，连热水澡都不敢洗。最后还是同寝室的表兄架院晓把他锁进了浴室，扬言“不洗个热水就不让他出浴室”才逼得他洗了澡。  
　  
就这样，蓝堂英小盆友，毫无悬念地着凉了。  
　  
锥生零说的话不停地他脑内循环回放，自己无论学生，部下，朋友，还是亲人，所有身份都做得不好。可偏偏他说的都是对的……  
　  
自己确实是个喜欢故意违规招惹风纪委员的问题学生。昨天“圣巧克力日”收巧克力的时候，还故意打听女孩子们的血型，还要枢大人出面来喝止。不仅违了校规，还丟了枢大人的脸。昨晚的私斗就牵连整个夜间部受罚取消一个月血锭剂供应，牵连他的朋友关禁闭，当中还包括他一路劝自己放弃找碴的表兄架院晓。既连累同伴，又连累亲人。  
　  
于是，一整个“晚上”，蓝堂英将自己用被子裹成了团子，咬着被单偷偷无声落泪，陷入了情绪极度低落的自厌之中。即使玖兰枢教训他，他也未曾如此低落。蓝堂英想：大概是因为枢大人高贵而有威严，他的说教也不会太不给面子。而锥生零，区区一个人类，却把他打击得无地自容。  
　  
锥生零不单一语中的，句句命中要害；而且在不使用血蔷薇，故意只使用格斗术的情况下，实力依然强横。血族天性的王者为尊，其实多数是强者为尊的表现，只因为血族最强者，多数都是纯血种，也就基本都是王者。当锥生零一个普通人类在自己面前展现出反差巨大的强横实力和逼人气势时，蓝堂英矛盾了。本能想仰望崇拜，但理性又告诉自己，锥生零不过是个区区人类，不过是血族的口粮而已！可是他真的很强啊……可他只是人类而已！然后循环，无限replay。  
　  
曾经有人调侃过蓝堂英，把他气个半死。他们说，锥生零术业有专攻，他是专科医生，专治蓝堂英。现在看来，完全正确。  
　  
蓝堂英此刻有些不敢看锥生零的方向，但又忍不住似的偷偷看去，结果却仍然只看到锥生零习惯性地冷冷淡淡望着天空神游他方。  
　  
切，天空有什么好看的啊……  
　  
偏偏就在这时候，锥生零忽然转头，精准地朝自己的方向看了过来，蓝堂英心里马上“咯噔”一下，简直让自己怀疑，是不是自己不小心把心里的嘀咕说出了口，而自己没有发觉。蓝堂英一瞬间觉得，自己有点像是被鹰隼盯上的啮齿类生物。  
　  
那双剔透的淡紫色眼睛，带着与往日没有区别的淡漠疏离，虽然没有了昨晚针对着自己的，如刚开锋宝剑般森寒凌厉的怒意，蓝堂却依然被他看得鼻头发酸……  
　  
不妙！不可以大庭广众地哭出来啊！  
　  
然而锥生零什么都没说，淡紫色眸子看着蓝堂英委屈的冰蓝眼睛最多三秒就转开了视线，开始低头研究起校道地面的混凝土材质去了。  
　  
蓝堂英这才有种松了口气的感觉，可是马上又莫名其妙地失落起来。  
　  
一脸嫌弃地移开视线吗？  
　  
蓝堂英啊，那个锥生零果然很讨厌你啊……  
　  
等等，蓝堂英你干嘛要在意锥生零讨不讨厌你？  
　  
他讨厌你，你干嘛要不开心！！  
　  
傲娇的蓝堂英在心里自己影分身演了一场群口相声……  
　  
而另一边。  
　  
玖兰枢一出月之寮大门就开始注意锥生零。  
　  
昨天玖兰枢可以说是非常不客气“享用”了他，但到了今天，玖兰枢忽然想到如果锥生零没有惴惴不安，而是一本正经地追问他这么做的原因的话，该怎么应对。因为他找不到什么在那时候需要吻他的理由，玖兰枢只是忽然想吻他而已……  
　  
不过，锥生零的反应玖兰枢还是会忍不住地期待。  
　  
期待一个人被自己强吻之后的反应？玖兰枢你果然是个超级恶劣的人！玖兰枢心想。  
　  
于是，玖兰枢一如既往地来到黑主优姬面前停下，为黑主优姬拉来了非常瞩目的仇恨。  
　  
“优姬，辛苦你了。”玖兰枢继续一如既往地笑得优雅得体。  
　  
“哎！枢学长，您也辛苦了。”黑主优姬也一如既往地傻乐着拘谨回应。  
　  
玖兰枢察觉到锥生零稍稍退开一步，脸上的表情丝毫不掩厌恶，于是他越发愉快地继续和优姬无关紧要东拉西扯地客套着。  
　  
然而这时候，客套着交谈的两人同时注意到了，身旁的锥生零身体猛地一颤，陡然抬头。  
　  
锥生零忽然猛地睁大了懒散的眼，不可置信地瞬间抬头，震惊中带着喜色，转头定定看向后方。然而没看到预期的东西，锥生零皱起了眉头，继续视线四处仔细搜索。他抓了抓头发，回过头来，一张脸带上了疑惑不安。  
　  
奇怪了……难道……错觉吗？  
　  
玖兰枢看他有点神不守舍的样子，问了出口，“怎么了锥生君？身体不舒服吗？”  
　  
锥生零此时心不在焉，声音柔和地应了一声，“啊……呃……没什么……我没事……”  
　  
然后忽然察觉不对，转头看到是玖兰枢，脸色马上变黑，声音也冷淡起来，“谢谢，不劳费心。”  
　  
锥生零说完随即又转头，视线极度仔细地环顾，最后失望地转脸回来，轻轻皱眉甩了甩头。他在想。难道是自己最近进入瓶颈期的关系，神经也出现问题了？是幻觉？  
　  
锥生零的态度重新变得和往日一样冷淡疏离。昨晚发生了被玖兰枢羞辱的事他不可能忘记，锥生零今天本来应该很生气，对玖兰枢也应该态度极其恶劣才对，一开始也确实是这样。  
　  
但刚刚，忽然感觉到的那个气息，那是锥生零绝不可能错认的，自己无比熟悉的气息。可是气息只是忽然出现一下，随即在下一秒再次消失得彻彻底底无影无踪。就这样一瞬间，完全集中了锥生零的全部关注，再也无法对其他事分出半点心神。  
　  
锥生零皱起眉头，非常烦躁。他不懂为什么那个人的气息到现在，隔了那么多年才出现。为什么忽然出现之后又忽然消失。气息出现人却不出现，是不是出了什么事？

锥生零暗想：不是都说“祸害遗千年”的吗？你这不要告诉我你现在随随便便地就出事了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零的反应，非常不悦。  
　  
本来有些不安，但玖兰枢仍非常期待再见面时锥生零的反应，总觉得会十分有趣。玖兰枢作为一个有着掌控一切控制欲的腹黑心机帝王，特别享受这种“主宰着别人的感情，影响着别人的反应”的感觉。甚至刚刚自己在黑主优姬面前停下时，感觉到旁边锥生零骤然降温的寒冷气场，感觉到他身体一刹那的僵硬远离，玖兰枢都感到暗暗愉悦。  
　  
但是，似乎忽然发生了什么情况，只是一瞬之间，锥生零便将自己在身旁的所有局促全部拋诸脑后，仿佛和他正在关注的事相比，一切都变得无关紧要不足挂齿。他东张西望起来，还因为把心思放在了其他事情上而放下戒备随口接了话，甚至开始直接在自己面前皱起眉头不安地暗自走神。  
　  
重要到什么程度的事，能让锥生零轻易脱离了“被玖兰枢强吻”这件事的影响。  
　  
猎物脱离掌控的感觉。  
　  
玖兰枢眼神暗了一下，甚至忘了和黑主优姬客套道别，气压低下地转过身，带领一众夜间部成员往教学楼走去。  
　  
同时此刻无比在意某人的蓝堂英小盆友也注意到了锥生零忽然神不守舍的样子，想知道发生了什么，但又不得不跟随大队离开。  
　  
就在这时，一个极度不和谐的声音响了起来。  
　  
“ze～ro～酱～（小零）”  
　  
那是一把爽朗又温润的男声，声调足够愉悦，声音也足够大。在场的人包括正往教学楼行走的夜间部学生，全部不约而同地把目光转了过去。  
　  
不远处的校道上，傍晚的金色阳光下，站着一个身形高挑修长，外表年轻俊美的男人，看上去二十来岁，不大像高中生。  
　  
一头被风吹得稍微有点乱的纯黑的半长短发，墨绿色眼睛里全是柔和笑意。身上穿的不是校服而是便服，浅色的宽领针织套头衫，灰色九分牛仔裤，黑色板鞋，露着脚脖子。一身悠闲自然的打扮，配合着他脸上爽朗的笑，给人一种温柔邻家大哥哥的感觉。  
　  
“哟嚯～”  
　  
那个年轻男人清爽地笑着朝这边挥了挥手，和这边的某个人打招呼，众人马上转移视线，看着他看的那个方向里，唯一能称为“zero”的人。  
　  
锥生零完全惊住了。  
　  
原来不是幻觉，刚刚的气息真的是这个人……  
　  
锥生零盯着眼前那张无比熟悉，异常骚包，极度欠揍的脸。想起自最早那艰难的一次对话，再见竟隔了……快有十年了。  
　  
很正常很生猛哪，看来是我多虑了？  
　  
锥生零之前的担忧一扫而光，一时间竟忘记了自己还被众人围观着。锥生零笑了。一个灿烂的笑容，带着惊喜，温暖，开怀的笑容。  
　  
锥生零走了过去，语气无奈，“再叫小零我撕烂你的嘴。”他抡拳一拳揍在那颗极其配合主动低下来“求揍”还哈哈大笑着的头上，“我差点以为是幻觉，你玩什么花样？初（hajime）。”  
　  
被称为初的青年笑了，“不就玩一下吗～那么紧张做什么～啊哈哈哈……唔？等一下！”  
　  
忽然，那个青年像发现了什么有趣东西似的，退后一步看着锥生零。他笑容暧昧地眯着眼睛，仔细到让人头皮发麻地打量着锥生零。声音尾音转得让锥生零浑身发毛地发出怪声，“唔～～～”  
　  
锥生零被这货打量得心惊肉跳的，“干嘛？你发什么神经？”  
　  
忽然，某种非常不妙的感觉复苏了。  
　  
“咻～”  
　  
一记声调由高转低的骚包口哨声响起。  
　  
糟了！  
　  
锥生零暗骂。  
　  
口哨声之后，初原本温柔的脸上慢慢扯出一个贱兮兮的笑容，用一种极度欠抽的，仿佛每个字都带着调戏的声线在说，“你～小～砸～，初～吻～没～啦～”  
　  
那是一个刚刚好足够让在场的人听见的音量。所有人都相信，这个刚刚还是“温柔邻家大哥哥”，现在一脸贱笑的人绝对是故意的。  
　  
锥生零忽然变得激动，声音陡然拔高地扑过去，“哈？你有病吧！一来就说这个！”  
　  
但围观的众人发现，那个仿佛用冰块雕出来一样冷硬的风纪委员锥生零，他！脸！红！了！！  
　  
而那个被称为初的男人依然贱兮兮地笑着，而且声音一句比一句响亮地在大声边躲边说：  
　  
“哦～嚯～生气啦？恼羞成怒啊？被我说中了吧？恭喜你啊小处男～哎呀呀～早知道我就该带瓶香槟给你庆祝庆祝～”  
　  
“我就说嘛，我们家小零无论身材样貌，样样都是顶尖的水准，怎么可能找不到对象？就算娶不到老婆，嫁个老公什么的也不难的对吧。”  
　  
“感觉怎么样？甜不甜？不对啊，好像是你被强吻？你欸？还能被强吻？哪个不要命的敢来强吻你？你没把他废了？”  
　  
“来来来说说看～年龄多大啦？长多高啊？脸好不好看？身材什么水准？打算什么时候把处男之身也献出去啊？我好准备嫁妆啊～”  
　  
“怎么啦～你干嘛这吃人的表情啊，要记得尊老爱幼啊小零～我老，呸！我长你幼，你作为晚辈，你要听我的，我作为长辈，你还得听我的。而我也肯定得关心你的终生幸福啊是不是～来来来～告诉我是谁？我帮你看看～你再不说我自己看了啊～”  
　  
初以无比贱的声线和表情，大音量地说出这些话的时候，锥生零各种大叫着“打住”，“闭嘴”，“变态”，“白痴”，“神经病”，“给我去死”，“再说我宰了你”，一边冲上去想捂上他口没遮拦的臭嘴。  
　  
锥生零的动作已经快得很夸张了，可那个初的动作却总是恰到好处，极度刁钻地每次都刚好差一点点避过，怎么看都是故意的。而且，如他所说地，他真的开始抬头，准备往看戏的一群人看去。然而就在初抬头的瞬间，锥生零张牙舞爪地跳起，一手臂死勒住他的眼睛，一手捂上那张口不择言的嘴。  
　  
咬牙切齿的锥生零感到深深地无力。十年不见，久别重逢之下他一下子居然忘了和这货的相处模式，就不该给他好脸色的。五百多年人生里，只有这个人有本事逼得锥生零在众人围观的情况下暴走。而且初最热衷的就是在人前将一个人逼得暴走，人越多他就越起劲，对方越正经他就越兴奋。  
　  
有毛病！！  
　  
锥生零感觉到脑仁久违地发起疼来。  
　  
锥生零红得不像话的一张羞愤脸孔此刻完全暴露在人群眼前。他无力地叹了气，直接就着勒紧头颅的姿势，不顾有可能扭断那人的脖子，奋力拽着那颗脑袋往远处跑去，一边跑一边头也不回地大声说：  
　  
“优姬，我有事，先去把仇人灭口一下，等一下你先去巡逻，晚上平台汇合。”  
　  
走着走着锥生零松开了手，这次初倒是没有再反抗，踉跄一步然后愉快地跟上了。  
　  
“什么时候来的。”  
　  
“刚刚到～”  
　  
“什么时候走？”  
　  
“马上就走～（忽然捏尖嗓子）亲爱的～你有没有想我呀～”  
　  
“死开！”  
　  
两人又开始打闹起来，一个死皮赖脸地往另一个身上贴，然后被果断暴打甩开，如此循环，渐行渐远。  
　  
“啊？哦！”黑主优姬直到这时才忽然反应过来了。  
　  
顿住的人群这才开始热烈讨论起来。  
　  
“欸，那个锥生君，居然会脸红耶，从来没见过啊！”  
　  
“话说那个大帅哥是锥生君什么人啊，长辈是什么意思？”  
　  
“什么损友啊，对着这样的人得折寿吧，看那座冰山在那个人面前也很无力的样子？”  
　  
“锥生君被强吻什么意思啊？哪个女孩子能强吻得了他？”  
　  
“刚刚那个人说锥生零是处男？真的假的？”  
　  
“……喂喂，你都什么重点啊？”  
　  
玖兰枢一脸阴沉地转开了视线，往教学楼走去。  
　  
随着玖兰枢抬腿走开，夜间部的人也开始吱吱喳喳地议论起来，跟着走了过来。  
　  
“锥生君那个朋友，真是个奇怪的人啊……”一条拓麻半眯着眼淡淡地说着。  
　  
“非常怪。”架院晓挠挠头发，不甚在意。  
　  
“很吵。”支葵千里和远矢莉磨面无表情地同时说。  
　  
“什么朋友啊……笑得那么开心……”鼻音浓重的蓝堂英小声地撇撇嘴。  
　  
“我说～英啊～你绝对绝对是喜欢上那个风纪委员了～”早园琉佳兴奋地朝蓝堂英一脸调笑。  
　  
“你！你不要胡说八道！！”蓝堂英瞬间脸红暴走。  
　  
玖兰枢安静地在前面走着，似乎没有听见部下们的打闹。他回想起刚刚那个叫“初”的男人，在和锥生零搭话的时候一直转头看着锥生零，眼里始终是笑意，只是不知为何，笑意中总似有着深深埋藏的不明情绪。在被锥生零拖走，两个人打闹着离开的时候，消失在拐弯处之前，初忽然回头准确地看着玖兰枢，意义不明地对他露出了一个笑容。  
　  
一个……苦涩的笑容？  
　  
此刻，玖兰枢又想起锥生零的灿烂笑容，这天傍晚露出的所有生动表情，和那些他从未见过的情绪……


	14. 故人到访（二）

第七章 故人到访（二）  
　  
黄昏过后很快天就黑了，稀疏的小树林也慢慢变得伸手不见五指。  
　  
锥生零却似乎并不受影响，大大地打了个呵欠，仍独自快步走着。  
　  
“零？”  
　  
前方教学楼明亮处，忽然响起了黑主优姬呼唤的声音，锥生零抬头径直走了过去。黑主优姬如约在教学楼风纪委员常用的视察平台等锥生零前来汇合。  
　  
锥生零快步走去，停在平台下方仰视黑主优姬，脸上依然是一贯的淡漠，“优姬，等很久了？”  
　  
“没有，零，你……”黑主优姬看只有他一个人走了过来，便使劲地朝锥生零来的方向张望，“咦？你朋友呢？”  
　  
锥生零挠挠头发，伸伸懒腰，招招手示意她下来。随即直接回答：“初啊，已经走了。”  
　  
“啊？就走啦，我看你们很久不见的样子欸。”黑主优姬往下跳，落地后看了看天色，稍微有点担忧的样子走到锥生零身边，“那么晚了，学校又偏僻，你怎么都不留人家在招待宿舍住一晚上，明天早上再走啊？这荒山野岭的多危险啊，要是遇到强盗怎么办……”  
　  
黑主优姬不停地说着，锥生零则在想：要是有强盗敢找上初，不被耍疯了就该偷笑。  
　  
“打住。”锥生零打断黑主优姬继续唠叨，又看到她责怪的表情，开始解释，“他不是刚刚走的。就是傍晚我们离开之后，十来分钟吧，他就走了。我回趟宿舍洗了把脸，所以来晚了。”  
　  
“这么快！？”黑主优姬惊讶，“那不就等于……只过来看一眼就走了！？”  
　  
“对啊。”锥生零表面上似乎没有特别在乎初来访的事，非常习以为常地对待着。“他那个人从前就是那样，风风火火神经兮兮的，想到什么是什么。”  
　  
锥生零不禁回想，他就曾被牵着鼻子上山下海满世界跑，累得够呛。不对，不是牵着跑。锥生零那时候是被初撵着跑的。  
　  
尤其是在最开始的那一百多年里，被初调侃为“苦大仇深笑不出”的还没敞开心扉的那个锥生零，被初这种性格的人狗皮膏药一样贴着，死缠烂打死皮赖脸地跟着，差点没把他弄疯。  
　  
一百多年以后呢？锥生零敞开心扉了吗？并没有，他只是习惯了在被撵着跑的同时把初当成空气，然后在心里将他反复凌迟。  
　  
那时候的锥生零不是没试过逃，或者索性杀了他，可是锥生零发现他根本逃不掉，而且打不过他，更杀不死他。锥生零都杀不死，初到底有多强？他可是心脏被解放形态的血蔷薇连续击中三枪，都能当场一边高喊“小零你好狠的心呐～”一边继续撵着他跑的家伙。锥生零至今不知道初的真正实力到什么程度，也不想知道，感觉深究下去的话大概会被刷新世界观。  
　  
对于初这样一个他甩不开，骂不走，逃不掉，打不过，还杀不死的家伙。当时锥生零的感觉，一句话概括的话，大概是：  
　  
我还能怎么办？我也很绝望啊！！  
　  
直到有一天，锥生零终于知道初是为了让他自己去发现一些事的真相，费尽苦心地在逼着他自己向前走。而那一天之后，锥生零知道在下一次猎杀LevelE时，他带着的将不再是仇恨之心，而是救赎之心。  
　  
锥生零很感激初这种变着法子让他自己走，自己发现的做法，虽然那段日子回想起来也足够痛苦……  
　  
锥生零曾经多次问过初，为什么要跟着自己，只有两次得到了认真的回答。  
　  
第一次在刚认识的时候，锥生零被初逼得快要崩溃，举着解放形态的血蔷薇指着他，吼着问出了那个问题。那一次初忽然认真地说：我爱上你了。于是锥生零就在那次给了他的心脏三枪血蔷薇。  
　  
第二次在锥生零已经向初敞开心扉很久很久以后，在他上一世即将结束的那几年，他很平静地问了出来。初依然忽然认真起来了，他依然说：我爱上你了。  
　  
这时将初当成重要家人看待的温柔而细心的锥生零发现，初在说出这句话的时候，看着的不是自己。不止这一次，回想起第一次的那一句，也不像是对自己说的。初和锥生零相处的差不多五百年里，只有在那两次，只在说出那句话的时候，他深情地看着锥生零，然后认真地对着另一个人说：  
　  
我爱上你了。  
　  
自那以后，锥生零没有再问过那个问题，也没有再向初追问过任何和那个答案有关的事。因为锥生零觉得，如果他问了，眼前那个五百年来一直在他面前笑着的人，也许会流出泪来。  
　  
只短短的一瞬，锥生零想起了很多很多，直到黑主优姬的再次提问拉回了他的心神。  
　  
“那是零以前的朋友吗？”黑主优姬从未见过他，“感觉是很有趣的人呢。”  
　  
“嗯，他叫初，没有姓，人很不错，就是行为逻辑奇怪，好久好久没见了。”锥生零说的是大实话。  
　  
“他来找零什么事啊？”黑主优姬说顺口一问。  
　  
“说是心血来潮，鬼知道他来干什么的。”锥生零耸耸肩头说着。  
　  
两人的关于初的交谈，锥生零说的都是真话，除了最后一个回答。  
　  
初这次的到来，回答了锥生零的三个问题，并告诉了他一些关于他生命的事。  
　  
锥生零命不久矣，不是因为身体，而是因为灵魂。初告诉锥生零，他的灵魂将会在不久以后的将来发生某些变化。在那以后，他的灵魂将连初也无法挽留地崩碎消失。锥生零已经是这个灵魂的最后一世。  
　  
————  
　  
夜晚，课间活动时间，玖兰枢独自站在教学楼一个空荡荡的阳台。  
　  
“枢大人。”忽然一个淡紫色短发的少女出现在玖兰枢身后，半弯腰鞠躬行礼。  
　  
“星炼，你听到了什么？”玖兰枢语气表面淡淡，但声音中似乎有些不明原因的狠厉。  
　  
“枢大人。”星炼应道，“锥生零警觉性太强，我没办法靠得太近，没有听到他们说什么。很抱歉。”  
　  
玖兰枢沉默了一下，“以他的警觉性，你确实挺难靠近的。那你看到了什么？”  
　  
“锥生零和那个人单独交流的时间是八分四十一秒，期间锥生零的表情很悲伤，而那个人在笑。”星炼讲述着她看见的东西，“两人实际语言的交流不会超过三十句。那个人给锥生零戴上了一枚戒指之后，就直接离……”  
　  
“等等……重复一下刚刚的话。”玖兰枢忽然打断。  
　  
星炼顿了一下，想了想，“那个男人给锥生零戴上了一枚戒指之后，就直接离开了黑主……”  
　  
玖兰枢再次打断了星炼的陈述，虽然他语气很平稳，但星炼判断他已经生气了，“戒指……他接受了？没有拒绝？”  
　  
星炼语调平平，陈述事实，“锥生零没有拒绝。”  
　  
玖兰枢没有再问，但也没有让星炼退下，只是安静地站了一会儿，然后平静地问：“星炼，从你看到的情形判断，你认为锥生零和那个人是什么关系？”  
　  
星炼如实判断，如实作答：“不像是普通朋友，应该认识了很久，有非常深的交情。”  
　  
玖兰枢继续问：“是什么让你这么认为？”  
　  
星炼没有任何顾忌地讲述着别人的事，旁观者最是客观：“因为那种性格的锥生零会在那个人面前显示他的脆弱，显然很信任那个人。而那个人抱住锥生零时，锥生零的反应也很自然，并不抗拒。”  
　  
这一次玖兰枢没有打断星炼，等她讲完以后，足足停了两分多钟，他才再次开口问道：“你刚刚说，那个人抱住了他？”  
　  
星炼颔首，继续陈述：“是的，锥生零拉着那个人去了湖边以后，那个人就抱住了锥生零，锥生零表情很悲伤，他们两个维持拥抱的状态安静地站了很久，到最后才交谈。那个人拥抱住锥生零时有轻拍他的后背，像是在安慰。然后那个人将戒指戴在锥生零手上之后就直接离开了。”  
　  
玖兰枢安静听完了，然后开始再次沉默，默默站着。不知道玖兰枢是不是忘了让星炼退下，过了一段时间，教学楼的上课铃响了起来。  
　  
星炼开口提醒：“枢大人，上课铃……”  
　  
“星炼，谢谢你。”玖兰枢打断星炼的提醒，“退下吧。”  
　  
“是。”  
　  
晚风有些冷，空荡荡的阳台只剩玖兰枢一人独站。  
　  
玖兰枢低眸，看着某个方向那片不大的湖水反光，意味不明地笑了起来。  
　  
拥抱……戒指吗……  
　  
“为什么会在意拥抱和戒指呢？玖兰小弟？”  
　  
“轰！”  
　  
随着某个似乎忽然出现在玖兰枢所站阳台的人，自然到有些诡异地顺着玖兰枢心里的话，说出了一句。那人就在玖兰枢所站阳台的对角位置，在玖兰枢回眸看过去的瞬间阳台碎裂，人也已经不在了。  
　  
“咻～”  
　  
一声愉悦的口哨响起，声源此时已跃到了阳台对面的高树树冠上，黑发随风凌乱的人，墨绿的瞳孔带着愉悦的神采。那男人笑得一脸的无所谓，说出的却是指责的话：“哎呀呀呀～看你这招呼打的，啧啧啧，貌似很不友好呐～”  
　  
玖兰枢冷着脸看着对面那笑得张扬的人，抬手截住准备上前攻击的星炼，挥手示意她退下。  
　  
“枢大人！”一众贵族吸血鬼迅速赶来，他们马上认出阳台正对的树上，那个黑发男人正是今天傍晚时候高调地来找锥生零的那个古怪男人。  
　  
黑发男人很显然对他们毫不在乎，笑得恣意张狂，“嗨～小屁孩们～”  
　  
侵略性极高的“打招呼”，令众贵族吸血鬼马上拿出了作战姿态，然后被玖兰枢抬手截住了。  
　  
玖兰枢直直地看着颇有看戏意思的男人，“你是什么人，接近锥生零有什么目的。”  
　  
“我呀？我叫初，是零很久很久以前的好朋友。”双手环抱着看着玖兰枢，初满脸贱笑地说：“我呢，我看上了小零年轻美丽诱人可口的肉体，目的呢，是把小零拐上床滚床单来个吃干抹……”  
　  
“轰！”  
　  
话还没有说完，初原本所站的无辜大树，树冠碎成满天木屑碎叶，纷纷扬扬地落向地面。围观的众贵族满头黑线地也开始催动力量，随时准备对那满嘴胡说八道的家伙出手，将他碎尸万段。蓝堂英因为着凉而头痛，听到这家伙聒噪声音越发地痛了起来，黑着一张脸，眼睛冒火般发红。心想，这下正好拿你发泄发泄，撒撒气。  
　  
“咻～”又是一声口哨。  
　  
“哎呀～那么明显的只是开玩笑，这么生气啊？至于吗你们？”初语气轻佻地调笑着，直接跃入了阳台，更是毫不在乎地朝着玖兰枢来了一个wink。  
　  
“各位，先别急着动手，大家有事好好说～”初一边耸肩，一边“语重心长”般对玖兰枢微笑说着。  
　  
见玖兰枢真的没有攻击他，而且抬手阻止了部下们出手，初对玖兰枢露出了温和满意的笑，“很好很好～”  
　  
玖兰枢冷冷地开口：“你究竟是什么人，来这里是什么目的，和锥生零是什么关系。”  
　  
“哈哈～你问题很多，其实嘛，这些我都打算告诉你，不过我不打算一股脑地竹筒倒豆子一问一答你问我答，”初看着玖兰枢笑嘻嘻没正形地说：“我要慢慢地说，一样一样说～一点一点挑着说～什么时候高兴～我就什么时候说～～吧啦吧啦～～”  
　  
玖兰枢看这个叫“初”的人，看他滔滔不绝地说了一大串，却什么有价值的信息都没说。不耐烦之余，想及星炼报告的，这个人个锥生零的情况。  
　  
锥生零带着这个人去了湖边，锥生零被拥抱了，却没有抗拒，任由他一直一直抱着。锥生零展现出了悲伤和脆弱，接受着他的安慰。然后他为锥生零戴上了戒指，而锥生零没有拒绝。  
　  
星炼说，锥生零和这个人看上去交情很深。  
　  
交情很深？那个拒人于千里之外的锥生零，是什么样的交情才会被拥抱而不反抗，反而在他怀里露出悲伤脆弱的情绪？  
　  
玖兰枢也拥抱过锥生零，但只能在他完全没有意识时才有可能。锥生零从来未在玖兰枢面前显示悲伤和脆弱，他在玖兰枢面前从来都是武装起来的。  
　  
如果说锥生零不在玖兰枢面前显露什么是因为不熟悉，那么，共同生活四年的黑主优姬呢？  
　  
黑主优姬拥抱过锥生零，但即使是她，锥生零也不会在她面前露出悲伤的表情，为什么？为什么会在这个人面前悲伤呢？  
　  
展现脆弱和悲伤，是因为信任和依赖吗？是不是可以理解为锥生零的心是向这个人敞开着的？所以，不曾向任何人敞开心扉的锥生零，唯独在这个人面前毫无保留吗？  
　  
玖兰枢觉得烦躁，非常烦躁。  
　  
但是，锥生零只不过是玖兰枢为优姬定下的雇佣保镖，只要交易的关系存在，锥生零就不会背叛优姬。这样的情况下，锥生零只要完成他交易上的义务，其余的事，又与玖兰枢何干？玖兰枢为何要为锥生零无关优姬的事而烦躁？  
　  
但玖兰枢确实在烦躁，头一次不是因为优姬的事而烦躁至此。原来即使无关优姬，仅仅只是有关锥生零的事，也已经会影响到玖兰枢的情绪了。  
　  
锥生零已经能影响玖兰枢的情绪，却又脱离玖兰枢的掌控。不对！他已经能影响玖兰枢的情绪，而玖兰枢却从来都未曾掌控过锥生零！  
　  
但是，即使是掌控了又如何？以锥生零的性格，即使有充分的把柄拿捏在手，他就会向玖兰枢敞开心扉了吗？还是不对！根本不是掌控的问题，玖兰枢不是希望掌控锥生零。玖兰枢希望的只是锥生零会在他面前，如同在这个人面前那样，出于信任依赖而主动显露脆弱。  
　  
玖兰枢希望的只是锥生零会向他敞开心扉。  
　  
说到底玖兰枢的烦躁，不过是因为锥生零在某人面前敞开心扉，那个人却不是自己而已。那个人不是自己，而是……  
　  
玖兰枢不禁对眼前这个不停东拉西扯的人越发厌烦起来。无名火起，恨不得……马上杀了他！  
　  
初这时终于结束了他乱七八糟的胡说八道，轻咳一声：“这次来呢，首先是来说一声谢谢，谢谢你对小零的‘照顾’，不过呢，你‘照顾’归‘照顾’，你可不要伤害小零哦……”  
　  
初露出一个非常灿烂的笑容，看着玖兰枢：“不然，我一定宰了你哦～”  
　  
最后一句话出来，在场的贵族全部疯了似的像要冲上前来攻击，玖兰枢并未阻止，而且开始释放出了他的王者威压。  
　  
“唔～好啦～谢谢说完啦～哈哈哈哈～”然而初完全不为所动地径自悠哉悠哉地笑着。  
　  
初忽然长呼了一口气，定定地看着玖兰枢愉快微笑，墨绿眼眸忽然闪出凌厉光芒，不容拒绝地说：  
　  
“玖兰小弟，咱们，单独谈些正事。”  
　　


	15. 违禁品！没收！！（一）

第八章 违禁品！没收！！（一）  
　  
初：哇哇哇哇哇～好多好东西啊～日间部的学生挺有眼光的嘛～咦？喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！！小零的1:1等身抱枕！！！！！  
　  
枢：哦？哪位同学那里没收的？我要找人聊一聊。  
　  
零：有你什么事！！  
　  
————  
　  
阳光明媚的上午。  
　  
今天早上，大概学生起床的时间段，全日制住宿高中黑主学园的理事长黑主灰阎临时用广播通知，全校放假一天。所有学生高高兴兴地赖在被窝里，美美地睡着懒觉，不忘赞美他们的理事长英明神武。  
　  
直到两个身影出现在了日之寮男女宿舍分岔路口。  
　  
“好了。”  
　  
银发紫眸的少年停下脚步，手中推着一台方斗办公推车站在了路口，看着身旁同样推着推车的褐发红眼的少女，扯出一个坏心眼的笑容：  
　  
“分头行动，收割开始。”  
　  
一瞬间，褐发少女觉得少年刚刚的那个笑容，和昨天他那位朋友的笑容特别像，笑得有点……贱……  
　  
随着两个身影推着推车，分别进入男女宿舍楼，黑主学园日之寮内开始响起了呼天抢地，痛不欲生，捶胸顿足，惨绝人寰的鬼哭狼嚎。  
　  
哀号、诅咒、求饶、怒骂、惨叫、哭丧、偶尔还有带着哭腔的笑声；各种声音糅合在一起，组成一曲悲壮惨烈的大合奏。合奏在学园内回荡持续缭绕，连绵不断，哀转久绝，经久不散。对某两个名字的响亮咒骂声此起彼伏，接踵而来，络绎不绝，接连不断。怨念极大的声音甚至惊动相隔了半个校园的月之寮。  
　  
“哦？违禁品突击检查？”  
　  
月之寮里传出一声微微的惊讶。  
　  
“原来如此，谢谢你，星炼。”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑说着，此刻的表情却不知为何有些复杂。月之寮主寮大厅里，一众高级贵族们一个个都是一身睡衣，满脸困乏。他们正疑惑地看着玖兰枢此刻的表情，检查而已小事一桩，怎么枢大人的反应这么奇怪？  
　  
穿着一身华丽睡衣的早园琉佳翻了个白眼，倚在通往二层的楼梯扶手旁说：“真是的，那个黑主理事长，说来就来，做的事真是让人无法预测啊。”  
　  
远矢莉磨无所谓地说着：“怕什么，反正没有怕被看到的东西。”  
　  
听到这话，此刻一直安静站在一旁的架院晓脸色瞬间有点发黑。  
　  
一条拓麻坐在沙发上端着茶杯，笑得一派云淡风轻：“是呢，检查就检查吧，越是突袭，才越能证明一个人平时的品行。不是吗？”  
　  
“但是，一条同学，”支葵千里懒懒回头看向一条拓麻，“你的内裤还躺在地板上。”  
　  
一条拓麻非常不要脸地自我陶醉着，“呵呵，没事，那可是出自欧洲一流裁缝之手，使用最高级丝绸制成的。那可是无论出现在什么场合，都不会让人觉得不好意思的内裤呢～”  
　  
早园琉佳没好气地又一个白眼，“可这跟它还躺在地板上有关系吗？”  
　  
大厅的人还在调侃，架院晓偷偷转身回寝室去了。  
　  
架院晓来到同寝室的蓝堂英床边，对着床上那不明所以的一个大布团唤了一声：“英？”  
　  
没有回应。  
　  
“英？醒醒。”架院晓叹气，伸手揪出一个缺口，对着里面再次唤道：“英，起来了。”  
　  
“晓？怎么了……我还很困……”蓝堂英的声音有点沙哑地传出，一张无精打采的脸伸了出来。  
　  
“英，等下月之寮要进行宿舍检查，要查违禁品……”看蓝堂英一脸无力的模样，架院晓叹了口气，“算了……我就直接说了吧，英，放弃那个吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英不懂，迷迷糊糊地反问，“放弃……那个？”  
　  
架院晓扭头，只见原本设计华丽的寝室，蓝堂英的床位在放置床铺的另一边，一片狼藉，乱七八糟，惨不忍睹，堆放着大片的都是破破烂烂的不明垃圾。  
　  
“趁着这次宿舍检查，求你快点把它们弄走吧，我一直容忍到现在，已经快到极限了。”架院晓扭开头不想再看，无奈地说：“天天看到这么多垃圾，睡在垃圾堆旁边，你不觉得压抑的吗？”  
　  
“什么垃圾！那些才不是垃圾呢！”蓝堂英听了架院晓的话很生气，虽然声音依然有气无力的，却依然“有理有据”地在为自己辩护着：“那些都是枢大人发挥他无与伦比的力量的证据，全部都是收藏品，都是有收藏价值的宝物……”  
　  
“可是……”架院晓听得有些头痛，“英，如果这些东西……被枢大人发现了的话。”  
　  
“我只是以尊敬和憧憬的心情收集。”蓝堂英仍然倔强地不理架院晓。  
　  
“可是等一下就月之寮就要宿舍检查了，你要留也不一定留得住啊……”架院晓看蓝堂英倔牛一头的样子，摇头叹气地妥协了，他对着这个表弟，有时候实在是强硬不起来。“哎，算了，你要留至少收拾一下藏起来吧。”  
　  
床上的布团子依然雷打不动。  
　  
“快起来收拾，不藏起来的话，等一下宿舍检查的时候被看到还是会被没收的。”架院晓拽着布团子撕扯拖拉，但见蓝堂英还是毫无起床意图地装死不动。  
　  
架院晓心道：好！那我只好出杀手锏了！  
　  
“英，你想想看……那个锥生零，让他看到这些，他是不会让你留着的。”  
　  
“……”床上的团子抖动了一下，又过了一会，布团忽然爆开，“什么？锥生零要来（检查）？”  
　  
“是啊，你东西还要不要，要就赶紧起来收拾好藏起来，不然等一下就要被锥生零抢走啦！”架院晓见杀手锏生效，马上添油加醋，火上浇油，煽风点火，趁热打铁，一口一个锥生零。  
　  
蓝堂英一身白底小黄鸭睡衣，金发乍乱，声音略微沙哑地叫着：“锥生零……连我的收藏品你也要夺走吗（并不）？不行！！”  
　  
“对对对！快点收拾好，拿到别的地方藏起来！不然一定会被锥生零抢走的，我去帮你拿纸箱子！”  
　  
架院晓仿佛在看到了寝室恢复干净整洁的未来，越发兴奋地在燃烧起来的蓝堂英身上继续添了一把柴。  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬推着推车，走在日之寮女子宿舍走廊，从一间间寝室里没收出一大堆的“违禁品”，那些女生们，能讲理的给她说理，不能讲理的扔一句“要闹你找理事长闹”过去。  
　  
“没收了。”  
　  
“啊！？”一声叫喊，一个女生追了出来，愤愤不平地叫道：“只是单纯的照片，有什么问题嘛？”  
　  
“可那全是偷拍的照片吧，偷拍啊偷拍，这可是大问题啊同学。”黑主优姬回头对那个女生说。  
　  
“黑主同学，你不明事理！！”女生哭喊着，黑主优姬刚要反驳，身后便传来一道阴惨惨的声音。  
　  
“没错，黑主同学你是不会明白的。”一个浑身散发怨念黑气的女生，飘了过来。  
　  
“欸？”黑主优姬惊吓回头。  
　  
“你滥用身为风纪委员的权利，跟夜间部的人卿卿我我纠缠不清……我们却留张照片都是违禁品，实在太过分了……”那个如同阴魂的女生双眼发红（气红的，不是吸血鬼），唇枪舌剑怒气冲天地指控着黑主优姬的“罪行”，“对于你这种明明霸占财宝，却指责勇士贪心的恶龙，就得要……”  
　  
“要怎么样？”准备作妖的女生还没说完，锥生零那冷冷淡淡的声音就在她身后响了起来，吓得她一下尖叫着跳开了。  
　  
“没收。”锥生零扬着手中一本在那女生跳开之前，一瞬间拿走的那个女生身后藏着的相册，甩手一扔，扔进黑主优姬推的小车里。  
　  
锥生零看了看那些纷纷从寝室里冒出走廊来的，一个个警惕地注意着情况的女生们。锥生零随即冷笑一声，看见她们对着自己浑身一震，全部脸色发青，然后他满意地转身走了。  
　  
知道锥生零是来给自己撑场面，故意过来给那些女生一个下马威，好让她们配合自己，黑主优姬笑眯眯地推着小车继续检查。  
　  
“你不是人！”刚刚张牙舞爪却被锥生零吓到的女生，现在再次张牙舞爪地冲着黑主优姬的背大喊。  
　  
接下来女子宿舍的收割行动虽然还是会有一些或苦苦哀求，或威逼利诱要留住“宝贝”的女生，但相比一开始，已经变得相当顺利。大扫荡扫出的违禁品让黑主优姬的小车渐渐满了起来。  
　  
相比女子宿舍，锥生零在男子宿舍的收割行动，情况顺利得多，所有男生都“非常配合”地乖乖交出所有违禁品，而且完全不（敢）反驳。  
　  
“没收。”  
　  
“不要啊！”  
　  
“没收。”  
　  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
　  
“没收。”  
　  
“你是魔鬼！！”  
　  
“没收。”  
　  
“我诅咒你秃头！！！”  
　  
男子宿舍里循序渐进地由上而下，传出锥生零声音冷淡，毫无感情，逐渐机械化地重复着的一句又一句的“没收”。  
　  
然后得到了高低各异，层出不穷，此起彼伏，前赴后继的嚎叫反馈。间或附赠各种辞藻精彩，创意新颖，感情丰富，真心实意的咒骂建议。  
　  
住在日之寮的学生纷纷开始崩溃，痛哭咒骂起了早上他们还在称赞着“英明神武”的理事长，控诉其铁石心肠，专横跋扈，毫无人性，等等等等……  
　  
“真是的，虽然我也很明白想留着照片的心情……”黑主优姬推着满是小礼品的小车，哭笑不得看着那一本本的相册和一大堆散放的照片，“不过夜间部的成员，颜值是真的都相当的高啊，高颜值吸血鬼，哈哈～”  
　  
黑主优姬一边走，一边视线偷看着小车上那些散放照片。照片有非常多的是玖兰枢的，然后一条拓麻蓝堂英架院晓支葵千里也不少，还有少量其他成员的。看着各式各样的夜间部成员偷拍照片，黑主优姬不禁赞叹吸血鬼血统莫非颜值基因特别优秀？  
　  
“咦！？”  
　  
黑主优姬看到了什么，拿起一本掉出几张照片的相册打开，又翻了翻散放的照片，惊讶地发现没收过来的照片中，还夹有非常多锥生零的偷拍照片，数量几乎要和玖兰枢不相上下啊。  
　  
“好多零的照片啊！唔～拍得不错嘛～我就说零长得那么帅，要不是老冰着一张脸，早就有对象了～”  
　  
黑主优姬将锥生零的照片放回推车里，心情变得非常愉悦，脚步也轻快起来，露出了“吾家有女初长成”的慈祥姨母笑。她愉快地摇头晃脑，继续往前走着。  
　  
往前行进间无意地转头，黑主优姬看到了窗外，正对面男子宿舍楼楼下，通道边绿化树荫下躺着的锥生零，此刻正百无聊赖地打着盹，身边的小推车已经装满了。  
　  
“哇……好快啊……”黑主优姬惊叹，零的魄力体力都那么高，真是让人羡慕呢。黑主优姬忽然双手同时用力往脸上“啪”地一拍，“好！赶紧完成任务！”  
　  
兴奋起来的黑主优姬开始加快脚步，随即女子宿舍响起一声声干脆利落，斩钉截铁，毅然决然，直截了当的“没收”，那如虹气势颇有“深得锥生零真传”的意思……  
　  
————  
　  
男子宿舍楼楼下。  
　  
锥生零正躺在通道旁的树下草地上，调整着呼吸。  
　  
锥生零的身体此刻很不舒服。前天在马厩吸取的大量纯血和锥生零体内自身的纯血一起躁动融合了，然后，获得巨大供给的身体，血族的发育开始试图攻克瓶颈期。  
　  
锥生零变成血族后裔之后只发育了不到一个月，然后一下子暂停了近十年。而且因为自己需要的原因，强行留住并保护起来作为伪装的一部分被绯樱闲咬了的锥生零的血。原本并不太难以忍受的瓶颈期现在却让他有点难过，明明身体不渴血，但类似渴血的感觉却紊乱地出现。  
　  
“圣巧克力日”晚上，锥生零之所以会在湖里泡冷水，就是因为明明吸了玖兰枢的血不久，身体却出现紊乱的疑似渴血感。原本未开始吸食玖兰枢纯血的时候，锥生零的渴血是八天出现一次。但由前天渴血感开始紊乱到现在，一天半的时间里，却频繁地出现了九次疑似渴血，而且一次比一次奇怪，一次比一次痛苦。  
　  
锥生零感觉自己体内由胸骨靠近心脏的位置开始，全身的每一块骨头都由那时开始蔓延刺痛，至今没剩多少地方还没蔓延到的。锥生零隐隐有种感觉，只要那种刺痛蔓彻底延全身骨骼，他冲破瓶颈的第一步就要完成了。但是在刺痛彻底蔓延以后，接下来到底还会发生什么异常情况，会是怎样的程度，锥生零通通不知道。  
　  
很糟糕，锥生零都不确定自己能不能撑到检查完月之寮……


	16. 违禁品！没收！！（二）

第八章 违禁品！没收！！（二）  
　  
“零！”这时推着一车“战利品”，笑容满面的黑主优姬走了过来，“等了很久啦？”  
　  
“不会。”锥生零这才坐起身，站起来拍了拍草屑，走到黑主优姬面前看了看小车，“都处理完了吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬挠头嘿嘿傻笑，“嗯！是不是有点太慢了？”  
　  
“没有，已经很厉害了。”锥生零用力地揉了揉黑主优姬的头发，然后推起推车，示意一起往月之寮方向走去，“气场不够音量凑，不错。”  
　  
锥生零说的是黑主优姬刚刚最后那段时间的做法，那响彻女子宿舍的“没收”，对余下未检查寝室的人来说简直跟催命魔音似的。  
　  
“听到啦，嘿嘿～”黑主优姬推车跟了上去，脸上有点发红。“想不到还是检查了一天啊，夜间部人少，检查应该很快吧，检查完应该来得及回去吃饭。”  
　  
看着黑主优姬害羞娇憨的傻笑，锥生零心里有些暖暖的，不禁又有了逗弄的念头，“就知道吃，吃那么多怎么就没见你长身高呢。没胸没屁股，脑子也不长，你吃的东西到底都用到哪里去了啊。”  
　  
“什么啊，我还在发育，那些都会长的！”黑主优姬对锥生零的逗弄并没有生气，显然对这样的互损非常习以为常，“我吃的东西都当能量用了，大晚上的，到处跑还要耍棍子，猴子似的，不累的啊？你才是呢，没见你吃多少，都不知道怎么长的，长这么高。”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然很感兴趣地伸长脖子，往锥生零推着的小车看了看，“女生这边基本都是照片，男生那边都没收了什么啊？”  
　  
“没收了很多十八禁的东西，你不会有兴趣的……哦！”锥生零随口地说着，然后忽然想起了什么，开始在自己的推车里翻动起来，“优姬，男子宿舍这边收到了一个好东西。”  
　  
黑主优姬一愣，“欸？”  
　  
“我翻了几页，很厉害，你看看。”锥生零一下从自己的推车里拉出了一本有着蓝色皮套的，巨大得有些夸张的相册。直接将相册丟到黑主优姬怀里，“这还是在摄影社副社长那里没收的，要不我把它扣起来，便宜你了吧。”  
　  
“哈？哎——！”  
　  
黑主优姬见忽然飞过来的那本比她躯干还要大的夸张本子，反射性地连忙放开推车接住了。然后想了一下才反应过来锥生零刚刚说了什么，黑主优姬这才红了脸推着小推车追了上去。  
　  
“零！说什么呢？我们身为风纪委员的，怎么可以徇私……哇——不愧是摄影社副社长啊，你瞧瞧这构图，瞧瞧这光线，啧啧啧啧，实在厉害的啊。”嘴巴说着不可以徇私，双手却十分老实地翻开了相册的黑主优姬同学，马上开始一边看着各位夜间部成员的照片，一边赞叹。  
　  
“话说他是怎么找到这样的角度偷拍的啊？背着炮筒蹲点吗？”黑主优姬疑惑地说着，忽然跳脱，“副社长……我们要不要回去在重新检查摄影社社长的寝室？”  
　  
锥生零憋笑，这丫头实在是……这一世的长势有些太喜感了，“别了吧，人都出来了，就放过他吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬仍在欣赏相册，“好吧～大发慈悲～”  
　  
锥生零调笑看着黑主优姬，看她看着那些称得上艺术品的照片，一副舍不得的样子，“那这本相册，我们还扣不扣啊。”  
　  
“呃……要不给理事长看看，问他留不留？”黑主优姬吐了吐舌，笑了起来。  
　  
“让他看？”锥生零挑眉想了一下，“让他看了肯定要扫进电脑，发到学园网主页当宣传你信不信。”  
　  
“信，要不赌一顿晚饭。”黑主优姬想了一下，自己也笑了开来。  
　  
“我也信啊，大家都信，赌什么？”锥生零斜眼瞄着那傻丫头，“你脑子是不是回路不对啊优姬。”  
　  
“哈哈～”黑主优姬也不生气，一边单手推着小车子，一边继续“哇哇哇”着看着相册。  
　  
这时两人已经走到了月之寮门口附近，黑主优姬合上还没看完的相册随意地放在推车上追上锥生零，两人把推车停在大门一旁，向门口走去。  
　  
“月之寮门口维持风纪守了那么多个傍晚，这还是第一次进入月之寮的门呢，好紧张啊～”月之寮大门前，黑主优姬仰望着哥特式的华丽建筑，忽然有点小激动。  
　  
锥生零看她的模样笑着摇摇头，然后敛起了刚刚所有的笑意，一言不发的走了进去。  
　  
但是还没进入月之寮，黑主优姬就被忽然冒出的那个看门人吓了一大跳，“哇——！！啊……那，那个，您好，我们是来……”  
　  
看门人阴阳怪气地说：“风纪委员，过去吧。”  
　  
锥生零安静地走了进去，进了大门，慢慢离月之寮主寮越来越近，锥生零心里越发不安。黑主优姬有点疑惑地看着忽然冷下脸走在前面的锥生零。  
　  
黑主优姬忽然小跑几步绕到锥生零面前逼停了他，此刻正严肃地看着锥生零，“在检查月之寮之前，零啊，咱们先来聊一聊你的心事吧。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“我没有心事。”  
　  
黑主优姬指控，“还说没有，刚才就觉得不对劲了。”  
　  
锥生零无奈，“真的没有。”  
　  
黑主优姬怀疑，“真的没有？”  
　  
锥生零翻白眼，“真的没有。”  
　  
黑主优姬松了一口气，“没有就好了～知道你很讨厌他们，但这是工作～不要生气了～”  
　  
锥生零哭笑不得，“我没有生气。”  
　  
“那就好～”黑主优姬笑嘻嘻转身，跑向月之寮。  
　  
锥生零无奈地又摇了摇头，看着黑主优姬的背影，看着已经近在眼前的月之寮大门，脸上的表情消失了。他忽然皱眉，想着，自己的身体千万不要这时候出什么状况才好……  
　  
随着黑主优姬敲门，门慢慢开了，锥生零深吸了一口气，双手插着裤兜有点懒散地跟了进去。  
　  
迎上来的是副社长一条拓麻笑眯眯的闪烁光芒的招牌脸，“你好，你们辛苦了。”  
　  
黑主优姬愣了愣，回过神来急忙施礼，“啊，应该是我们打扰了。”  
　  
主寮大厅聚集了住在主寮的住客，除了玖兰枢和蓝堂英，其他人都在场。  
　  
“零？”黑主优姬忽然发现了锥生零有点心不在焉的样子，伸手拉了拉他的袖子。  
　  
“嗯？”锥生零茫然回神。  
　  
自从进入月之寮，锥生零身体的不适感就开始越来越明显。黑主优姬之前察觉到了他的不对劲，她以为是因为心事，实际是因为身体，不是她没往那边去想，而是锥生零伪装得太好，让她只想了一下就否定了身体的原因。  
　  
锥生零正在考虑要不要找个理由离开，毕竟最想保护黑主优姬的人正是月之寮的王，有他在，就不会有人敢伤害她，检查工作也会非常顺利。但锥生零看到一脸担忧的黑主优姬，又觉得不可以让她自己一个人留在这里，她会不安。坚持一下吧，检查用不了多长时间，锥生零是这样想……  
　  
锥生零微笑着对黑主优姬说：“我没事。”  
　  
“优姬。”玖兰枢温柔的声音响起。  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬抬头，看到二楼某间打开了门的寝室外，站在走廊上正往这边看的玖兰枢。只见玖兰枢穿着样式简单的黑色衬衣和休闲裤，明明不是正装，却显得整个人十分优雅得体。一改以往总是浓烈温柔的笑，玖兰枢此刻笑得有点淡，竟有点哀伤的感觉。他刚刚明明喊的黑主优姬的名字，然而目光却落在了锥生零身上。  
　  
看到锥生零不怎么愿意看他的脸，玖兰枢有些困惑。然后才忽然想起，前天晚上，他在马厩强行吻了锥生零，然而昨天傍晚，锥生零忽然被一个人强行夺取了所有的关注。现在才真正算是“强吻事件”之后玖兰枢和锥生零的正式接触。  
　  
玖兰枢暗叹一声。被夺取关注不止锥生零，连玖兰枢也因为昨晚的一场交谈，将“强吻事件”忘得一干二净了。目光不自觉地在寻找锥生零的手，玖兰枢想要确认他是不是真的戴上了戒指，却发现他的双手收在裤兜里了……  
　  
“优姬，过来这里吧。”玖兰枢目光移到了黑主优姬身上，遥遥站着，温柔地招呼优姬。  
　  
“零……”黑主优姬有些不安地看着身边状态不佳的锥生零，她怕他又像前天晚上那样，在湖边被夜间部的家伙联合威胁（并没有）。毕竟，这里——月之寮，可完全就是他们的主场啊！  
　  
“没事的，优姬。”锥生零知道她在担心自己，“我们是以工作的名义走进来的，他们是不会明着对我们不利的，而且我很厉害，你知道的啊。过去吧。”  
　  
“哦……好吧……”黑主优姬点了点头，有些不安地走了过去，回头看见锥生零默默看着自己点了一下头，她稍微放心了一点。  
　  
锥生零注意得到，在场的LevelB们其实并不怎么在乎风纪检查，倒是玖兰枢，似乎有些不安。  
　  
“锥生君，能不能麻烦你一个人去检查寝室？”玖兰枢在黑主优姬来到自己身边之后，用祈使句的语气对锥生零说了一句疑问句。  
　  
黑主优姬听到玖兰枢的话之后直接抢着回答，“啊！不可以的枢学长，检查寝室是我们的共同工作。不可以让零一个人去！”  
　  
转头看着独自站在楼下大厅的锥生零，黑主优姬越发不安起来。黑主优姬生怕锥生零一旦离开自己的视线，就会像小羊羔入了狼窝似的，被月之寮里的这群吸血鬼活活撕了。  
　  
锥生零自然是了解黑主优姬单蠢思维方向的，大概地知道她想的什么。无非是觉得他会被夜间部的吸血鬼撕了之类的。就是不知道，如果让在场的血族们知道她在想什么的话，他们会有什么感觉？  
　  
“我自己检查就可以了。”锥生零无所谓地说着，给了黑主优姬一个肯定的眼神。  
　  
黑主优姬还是想拒绝，却见到锥生零坚定的眼神，他不容拒绝地看着自己。  
　  
黑主优姬不由自主地无奈应了：“……好吧。”  
　  
然后黑主优姬用口型无声地对锥生零说“小心一点”。在得到锥生零同样用口型无声回应的“知道了”之后，黑主优姬默默转身走向玖兰枢的寝室。  
　  
看着黑主优姬进了玖兰枢的寝室后，锥生零才转移视线看向玖兰枢，这才发现玖兰枢也正看着自己，露出了一张略带不安与痛苦的脸。  
　  
锥生零皱眉，他不懂玖兰枢拿这样的表情看着自己是什么意思，前天被啃了的是自己。  
　  
不过，对于那个“强吻”，锥生零不愿意深究。一则，自己并没有揪着这件事不放的想法；二则，当务之急是快点检查完，快点离开这里。锥生零感觉到全身骨头的刺痛已经蔓延得差不多了，他完全无法预计自己这状态异常的身体会在下一刻发生什么。  
　  
随着若有所思的玖兰枢转身走进寝室，寝室门被带上，大厅彻底安静下来。  
　  
深呼吸，锥生零转头看着一条拓麻，“一条学长，请带我去你们的寝室。”  
　  
一条拓麻看着冷静的锥生零，扯出招牌微笑，“好的，锥生君，请跟我来。”  
　  
————  
　  
太阳渐渐西沉，天空的晚霞是夜晚来临前温暖的假象，微风里是日间残留的温度，仿佛想要欺骗谁夜晚也是温暖的。  
　  
玖兰枢无意中看到那晚霞，悄悄出了一会儿神，并不是晚霞有多美，只是忽然看到某块肮脏的深紫，便想到自己见过比那美丽得多的纯净淡紫。  
　  
回神后，玖兰枢发现自己小小的走神没有被发现。  
　  
坐在玖兰枢寝室的高级沙发上，黑主优姬局促不安地和玖兰枢交谈着。她的思绪没有集中，心不在焉，所以她也未注意到和她交谈的玖兰枢也同样心不在焉。  
　  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，此刻如同各自出轨的恋人，貌合神离，同床异梦。  
　  
黑主优姬时不时看看时间，不断走神，目光一直往门口的方向飘去。  
　  
已经一个小时了，零还没检查完吗？  
　  
“优姬？”  
　  
黑主优姬在玖兰枢忽然的呼唤中被吓到，马上回神，“啊！枢学长！怎，怎么了。”  
　  
玖兰枢叹息一笑，伸手揉了揉她的头顶，“你是在担心锥生君吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬确实在担心，她一边说着，说话的声音越来越小，“零他讨厌吸血鬼……而且……夜间部各位学长学姐也……和零的关系不是很好……”  
　  
关系何止“不是很好”？是“很是不好”，玖兰枢轻轻笑了起来。  
　  
就在这时，有人敲门了，黑主优姬立马抬起头来。但随着玖兰枢一声“请进”走进来的却并不是锥生零，而是月之寮副宿舍长一条拓麻。  
　  
“有什么事吗？托麻。”  
　  
“枢，锥生君已经检查完所有寝室了，”一条拓麻露出了招牌性的公关微笑，“他说，宿舍长的寝室，黑主君会负责检查的，他有事先走了。”  
　  
“啊！过分！零怎么不等我！”黑主优姬惊讶于锥生零居然会丢下她先走，有点着急地转身对玖兰枢，“枢学长，零他……我……”  
　  
玖兰枢淡淡地说了一句，“我知道了，优姬，如果你有事就先回去吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬非常干脆，拘谨而恭敬地鞠躬，“哦！谢谢！枢学长，我走了！”  
　  
说完以后便飞快地离开了。  
　  
看着黑主优姬离开了房门，玖兰枢才将视线移到了未退下的一条拓麻身上，“他现在在哪？”  
　  
一条拓麻走了过去，将手上一本大得夸张的蓝色皮套本子放在桌子上，“所有副寮寝室都已经检查完了，主寮也只剩英和晓的寝室和这里，两间寝室未检查完，锥生君现在刚开始检查英和晓的寝室。”  
　  
玖兰枢随口地问：“这是什么？”  
　  
刚刚就那么明目张胆地在黑主优姬眼皮底下拿着本子走进来的一条拓麻，非常厚脸皮地招牌公关笑说道：“风纪委员在日之寮没收的相册，我在门口旁边的推车那里顺手‘捡’到的。非常有趣的东西。”  
　  
放下相册后，一条拓麻一下躬身，然后退了出去。  
　  
玖兰枢随手拿起那本20寸（50cm×35cm）的超大相册本子，翻开了，只看一眼随即挑起了眉。  
　  
相册里的照片主角是玖兰枢自己，拍摄的人很专业，角度光线也很自然，简直如同影楼摆拍或专业街拍。但问题是自己并未找人为自己拍过那样的照片，所以这些照片是偷拍的，这是一本全是偷拍照片的相册。  
　  
前两页的主角是自己，玖兰枢继续翻页，照片主角开始改变，但都是外貌出众的夜间部成员。  
　  
正因为某些事而心烦的玖兰枢，只顺势将这当作转移注意力的消遣。他心不在焉地继续翻，继续翻，并没有怎么细心欣赏。一直翻，一直翻，直到翻到最后一页，玖兰枢怔住了……  
　  
之前的有照片都是小12寸的照片，一页两张，而最后一页是一张放大了占了整页的20寸照片。  
　  
从照片构图来看，这依然是偷拍照。看那照片中的环境，那是黑主学园教学楼通用的阶梯教室，这照片是从窗外偷拍到里面的画面。看得出拍照的距离有些远，但拍摄者的设备精良，技术过硬，愣是找到了放大和清晰之间的平衡。  
　  
这张放大照拍的是教室靠窗的后排，一个少年趴在课桌上睡着了。  
　  
脱去了日间部制服外套和背心，只穿着白衬衫的少年趴在桌子上安然入眠。明媚的阳光洒落，少年衬衫的净白，肤色几近透明的莹白，头发柔软的银白，各种白在阳光下使少年自然笼罩着一层柔和的光晕。  
　  
少年的小半张脸埋在手臂中。露出一双紧闭的眼睛，纤长睫毛下落下细密阴影，挺直鼻梁，微启的唇露出一半。  
　  
整本相册只有在这一页，拍摄者在册页的空白处写上了字，就在照片的正下方，写着“光之子”。  
　  
照片里的纯白少年，正是玖兰枢心烦了一整天的事的主角——锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢着了魔一样，一双眼紧盯着照片中“光之子”露出一半的微启薄唇。不禁回想起前天傍晚，马厩之内，违逆了本人的意愿才有幸得见的，那少年的温顺美好。  
　  
他回想起，强行得来的那一次热情缠绵的拥吻……  
　  
　  
本章私设：咱把月之寮分成了主、副寮两个，因为看动画漫画的时候是很多贵族LevelB的，但咱懒得写那些龙套，所以咱索性将戏份多那几只设成了“高级贵族”，剩下那些设成“普通贵族”。然后脑了座副的给普通贵族住。纯血和高级贵族们住的是主寮，纯血是豪华单间，高级贵族们是双人间。  
　


	17. 月之寮的违禁品（一）

第九章 月之寮的违禁品（一）  
　  
初：零，月之寮没收到什么违禁品没有？  
　  
零：一堆破烂。  
　  
————  
　  
走出一条拓麻和支葵千里的房间，锥生零觉得自己的情况应该可以支撑到检查结束。  
　  
锥生零先检查的是普通贵族吸血鬼LevelB的三层高月之寮副寮，因为有一条拓麻带路，检查非常顺利。  
　  
检查副寮之后是主寮。  
　  
主寮二层高，平面面积和副寮差不多，四个双人间两个单人间，房间大而奢华。总计十个床位却未住满，只住了六位高级贵族LevelB，还有一位纯血种的君主LevelA，至今还有一个单人间和一个双人间空着。  
　  
副寮的检查很快，血族的兴趣有些很猎奇，有些很无聊。但只要不是违禁品，不影响安全，不影响卫生，就都可以不理会。所以没收的东西，要么全部没收，要么全部放任。有一条拓麻带头开路，副寮倒没有人敢不配合。  
　  
而主寮，暂时没什么好没收的。  
　  
早园琉佳和远矢莉磨两个女孩子的寝室非常不整齐，但总算干净。  
　  
早园琉佳的床铺配色设计，全部走的高贵华丽的诱惑路线，感觉和本人相似。梳妆台上全是品牌护肤品化妆品，密密麻麻的瓶瓶罐罐将桌子占得没有空位。即使锥生零是化妆品白痴，他也知道那是满桌子的钱，他敢打赌，桌子上随便一管口红也够他大半年的零花钱。  
　  
远矢莉磨是平面模特儿，衣柜里新衣服多得放不下，衣柜旁边放着四张椅子，都撂满了未叠的新衣服，每张椅子上撂起来的衣服比锥生零都高。梳妆台上化妆品护肤品不算太多，多的是护发美发用品，和一堆乱七八糟的各式梳子夹子。可是远矢莉磨每天就是双马尾，那些东西是摆着玩的吗？  
　  
一条拓麻和支葵千里的房间乱糟糟的，跟打了仗似的，但也没什么违禁品。  
　  
一条拓麻人不可貌相，外表井井有条一表人才，房间却乱得像台风过境。各种各样的衣帽裤袜内裤皮带都在地板上，然后衣柜里塞的却是一堆书，书柜上摆的是各种洗漱用品。锥生零挑眉环顾了一下，推测出一条拓麻浴室洗漱台上放的应该是鞋子。各种东西乱套摆放，但是什么东西在哪他却一清二楚，锥生零极度怀疑他是故意的。  
　  
支葵千里也是模特，但衣服不怎么多。如果说远矢莉磨的零花钱都花在了衣服上的话，支葵千里的零花钱应该都花在了书上了，床边一摞一摞的杂志漫画小说堆成山，不对，是堆成山脉。沉默寡言的支葵千里和一条拓麻一样厉害，他能从书山里“某某杂志第几期”，“某某漫画第几册”地精确取书而不倒。但是看那些书的高度和数量，如果睡觉时地震一下的话估计能连人带床埋了。  
　  
然后，现在就只剩下架院晓和蓝堂英的双人寝室，和玖兰枢的单人寝室还没有检查了。  
　  
带着锥生零来到那对表兄弟的寝室门前，一条拓麻敲了敲门，一边说着“宿舍检查”一边转动门把。才刚转开门锁，玖兰枢的那个女侍卫星炼就出现了，有事要找一条拓麻。  
　  
一条拓麻对锥生零说，让他自己检查这个房间，自己就不跟了，最后玖兰枢的宿舍长房间锥生零也知道位置，他也不带路了。于是一条拓麻很有教养地向锥生零告辞，转身走了。  
　  
然后，锥生零独自推开寝室门，走进了架院晓和蓝堂英的寝室。  
　  
架院晓和蓝堂英的房间，两个人的私人区域是两个极端，一个极端正常，一个极端不正常。  
　  
锥生零对比之前几个房间，架院晓的床，书桌，衣柜，书柜，无一不干脆利落。虽不是整齐到强迫症，但一看就是个活得细腻又随性的普普通通的状态，不会有夸张摆放过多或过少的东西，和日之寮的普通人类的男生房间那么相似。太正常了，正常到混在之前那一堆奇葩里反而显得突兀。锥生零没想到夜间部这一大群人模狗样的吸血鬼里，那个看上去最“大只”最不细腻的“野性学长”，竟然是最细致最干净整洁的。锥生零不由得再一次感叹人不可貌相。  
　  
然后是……蓝堂英……  
　  
进门后锥生零看到的画面是这样的：  
　  
一身白底小黄鸭睡衣的蓝堂英，光着脚蹲在地上，在将一些破破烂烂的东西往纸箱里装。每装一个都要很细致地看一遍，所以箱子里的东西只有很少，而堆在地上的东西还很多很多很多很多。  
　  
锥生零难得好奇，好奇蓝堂英究竟在细致地看着些什么，于是他走了过去，一看就皱起了眉。  
　  
那些都是什么？  
　  
破茶壶，破碟子，破杯子，破花瓶，破不知道什么东西……  
　  
碎石头，碎玻璃，碎布片，碎木块，碎不知道什么东西……  
　  
烂书套，烂纸卡，烂棋盘，烂坐垫，烂不知道什么东西……  
　  
一切入目的东西都是破，碎，烂的……  
　  
这都什么……  
　  
听到动静的蓝堂英转头去，然后他如同看到了洪水猛兽。一抹可以称之为熟悉的淡紫色近在眼前，让蓝堂英惨叫起来，同时也成功地吓到了锥生零。  
　  
看到那双紫眸，惨叫起来的蓝堂英慌张地想逃跑，一下子站起倒退一步，然后光着的右脚就“自作自受”地踩到了某不明玻璃制品的碎片上。  
　  
吃痛的蓝堂英再次惨叫猛地抬起踩到玻璃的脚，单脚站立不稳整个人往那堆有不少锐利缺口的“收藏品”上倒去，继而被眼疾手快的锥生零一把抓住了手拉了回来。一拉之下蓝堂英往前扑去，脸一下子撞上了锥生零的肩头。蓝堂英慌忙抬脸，发现左手腕还被锥生零拉着便急忙摔开了手退后了一步。  
　  
忘了右脚底还嵌着玻璃碎片踩了下去，然后把蓝堂英痛得龇牙咧嘴，要倒不倒地晃，“嘶——”  
　  
锥生零皱眉再次拉住蓝堂英摔开的手，“别动。”  
　  
蓝堂英完全视锥生零如修罗，夜叉，厉鬼，无常。对他有阴影似的逃避，低头不敢看他，就是不肯让他拉着自己的手地胡乱挣扎。然后他不顾自己伤势也要闹别扭的行为，直接惹火了锥生零。  
　  
“蓝堂英！我叫你别动！！”  
　  
锥生零带着怒气的冷淡声音响起，蓝堂英转头，再次被那冰冷却愤怒的淡紫色吓到，整个人懵了。任由锥生零支撑托住自己的手臂腋下，扶着一跳一跳的自己来到自己床边，让自己坐下。  
　  
锥生零将蓝堂英受伤的腿横放床边，拿抱枕垫到小腿下让脚底伤口悬空，然后蹲下开始检查他在脚底的伤口，瞬间就皱起了眉。  
　  
锥生零想了一下，走到架院晓的柜子边上，果然顺利找到了药箱，真该庆幸月之寮还有个正常的“人”。  
　  
拿着药箱回来的锥生零从药箱找到了镊子，消毒棉花和无菌纱布。拿着镊子毫不犹豫地夹住玻璃碎片，瞬间拔了出来，快速检查有没有残留碎片后碘伏消毒，然后包裹消毒棉花的无菌纱布按住了伤口压迫止血，一气呵成。  
　  
这个平时最爱嚷嚷的人，怎么现在不出声了？锥生零疑惑抬眼，然后看到了蓝堂英不停地掉着眼泪慌忙转开视线的模样。  
　  
锥生零淡淡叹气摇头，声音清冷透彻：“现在知道哭了？乱摆乱放这些东西的时候，怎么没想过有一天自己会一脚踩上去？摔开手后退的时候，怎么没想过会把只扎入了一点的玻璃整块踩进脚里？”  
　  
锥生零查看伤口，发现已经停止流血了，清走玻璃之后，伤口开始快速愈合，血族果然是强大恢复力的生物呢。接着便开始清洁伤口和周围的血迹。药箱里缺少包扎用的三角巾，纱布也不够，锥生零只好掏出一块淡蓝手帕对角折成长条状，放在膝盖上。在蓝堂英脚底伤口垫上包裹药棉的纱布后用仅余的纱布缠好，然后让他曲起腿将脚掌移到了放置在自己膝盖的手帕上，用手帕扎紧。  
　  
其实蓝堂英从很早的时候就开始掉眼泪了，只是锥生零专心地扶他坐好，帮他检查，又找药箱，又处理伤口，根本没注意到。倒是蓝堂英傻傻地看着锥生零一言不发地做着这些，心里越发害怕地掉着泪，觉得他一声不吭一眼不看自己的肯定又生气了。  
　  
锥生零还在专心帮自己处理伤口的时候，已经抹干眼泪的蓝堂英看着锥生零的头顶，忽然小声嘟囔：“不是……不是因为脚……”  
　  
蓝堂英是被锥生零一声大喝给吓哭的。  
　  
锥生零当时没有说话，直到包扎好伤口才忽然说：“我知道。”  
　  
锥生零站了起来，直视蓝堂英，“本来脚底这么深这么长的伤口，是要缝针还要打破伤风针的，但是你是吸血鬼不是人类，该怎么处理你应该比我清楚的。”  
　  
“嗯……”蓝堂英转开脸，愣愣地应了一声，他还是不敢看锥生零的眼睛。  
　  
锥生零放好了药箱回来，忽然很正经地喊了一声，“蓝堂学长，手，伸出来。”  
　  
“嗯？手？手怎么了？”蓝堂英伸出手来自己看了看，然后一个橙色小袋子放到了他手上。“呃？”  
　  
锥生零简洁地说，“赔礼。”  
　  
蓝堂英看着那个小袋子，懵了，“啊？什么……赔礼……”  
　  
锥生零淡漠的声音再次坦荡荡地响起，“前天晚上是我过分了，那时我身体不太舒服，还被条不知道发什么疯的野狗咬了，拿你撒气是我不对，我道歉。”  
　  
“啊……”蓝堂英彻底呆住了，居然敢抬头看锥生零的眼睛了，然后脑回路奇特的天才少年问：“你前天晚上真的被野狗咬了？我们学校里有野狗啊……”  
　  
“嘛……算是吧。”锥生零眼神往别处飘，挠头，“其实对你说的那些话有不少是对我自己说的，所以我把对自己的那部分情绪也……总之就是我说得太重了。”  
　  
“哦……”蓝堂英不知道除了这类应答他能说什么。  
　  
锥生零忽然轻笑起来，“所以你以后见到我不用怕我，你老是一副要哭的样子我很不习惯。”  
　  
闻言，蓝堂英同学瞬间暴走，“什……什么？你说什么？？谁怕你了？！”  
　  
锥生零微微挑眉，“不怕？不怕你刚刚哭什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英脸红挠头，“那是因为……因为脚痛！”  
　  
锥生零无情打击，“我有听到你刚刚说不是因为脚。”  
　  
蓝堂英死鸭子嘴硬，“我……反正我不是怕你！！”  
　  
“噗嗤……”  
　  
锥生零小声喷笑。  
　  
蓝堂英随即继续暴走，“你笑什么！锥生零你笑什么！不过是个区区人类！！你太狂莽了！！”  
　  
锥生零笑了，伸手揉着蓝堂英的头顶，“就是这样，终于恢复‘正常’了，这样的才是你。只要注意不伤害自己，不伤害重视的人，就不用太刻意改变。率真是很难得的，值得保留。”  
　  
“切……什么啊，明明比我小一岁，你装什么长辈……不要碰我头发！！”  
　  
蓝堂英窘迫地红了脸拍掉锥生零的手，看着锥生零真正柔和下来对着自己显露的笑容，被那明亮的感觉晃得有点目眩。  
　  
“但是，蓝堂学长，”锥生零拉了拉风纪委员的袖章端正站好，变淡的笑容忽然有些恶作剧的感觉，“你的那些（指着废品堆）……东西，还是得没收的。”  
　  
“什么！！”蓝堂英瞬间瞪大了眼，“为什么啊！！那是我的收藏品！！又不是违禁品！！”  
　  
锥生零语气平淡，“因为不安全，危险。”  
　  
“我的收藏品怎么危险了！！”蓝堂英暴走跳下床，脚底那很深的伤口血族体质也未能一时三刻快速愈合，一下吃痛，“嘶——”的一声又跌坐了回去。  
　  
“看，（指着蓝堂英的脚）这么危险。”锥生零说完笑着摇了摇头，转身往门口走去，平淡地说：“我还要检查你们宿舍长的寝室，你把那些……你去找一条学长，让他找人帮你把东西清走。”  
　  
蓝堂英冲锥生零的后背炸毛大叫：“锥生零！你太嚣张了！！不要太过分啊！！”  
　  
锥生零站定，转身看着蓝堂英，“我是不知道你出于什么理由收集这些东西，但收藏可以有更安全的方法不是吗？而且，只有真正特殊意义的东西才值得收藏，有着让自己感动的故事，收藏的是那些回忆和感动。”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言，若有所思……  
　  
锥生零见状，继续说了下去，“想一想你的收藏品，留下真正让你感动过的部分，好好存放，小心珍藏。不要再随便乱放了，真正的回忆和感动值得被小心呵护。”  
　  
忽然，锥生零眉头一皱，眼前一晃，身体瞬间侧跌出去。他连忙急行两步，肩头撞上了门板，原本未关好的门一下合上，发出了巨响。  
　  
“喂！锥生零！”蓝堂英被锥生零突如其来的变化吓到了，急忙单脚跳地跳了过去。  
　  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？哦对了！你刚刚就有说你前天晚上就已经开始不舒服了，怎么还没好吗？没有去看医生吗？哪里不舒服？头疼吗？你说你被疯狗咬了，有没有打狂犬疫苗啊？得一周内去打的啊……”  
　  
蓝堂英看锥生零脸色苍白，刚好专业对口就想帮他检查，可是又想起自己其实和他并没有很熟，“哎，人类可真是……那么脆弱的生物，锥生零你可要好好注意身体啊……”  
　  
蓝堂英伸手想探锥生零的额头。  
　  
锥生零避开蓝堂英的手，也打断了蓝堂英的继续唠叨，条件反射一般语气变得彻底冰冷：“我没事，不劳费心……蓝堂学长。”  
　  
忽然听到这句锥生零总是用在玖兰枢身上的句子，蓝堂英愣住了。  
　  
这才知道，原来锥生零说这句话，是因为身体不适却不愿意在别人面前显示脆弱？锥生零冷淡疏离，拒人千里，是因为他要强，他的自尊，而不是肤浅的“无礼”……  
　  
在蓝堂英还在愣神的时候，锥生零开门离开，只留蓝堂英一人安静地站在门口，对着关上了的门出神……  
　  
锥生零离开蓝堂英的房间，身体的不适刚刚有一瞬间的爆发。  
　  
只剩一间了，优姬也还在，不能就这么走了，硬着头皮，无论如何也要撑住啊锥生零！！  
　  
月之寮主寮从一楼到二楼是一个“Y”字型的楼梯，分岔一边是双人寝室区域，另一边则是单人寝室区域。锥生零走到单人寝室区域的第一个寝室门前，深呼吸，敲了敲门。  
　  
“玖兰学长，宿舍检查。”  
　  
“请进。”  
　  
门内幽幽响起玖兰枢的声音。  
　  
锥生零开门进去了。  
　  
————  
　  
本章私设：各高级贵族的床位情况是改的动漫设定加自己的一些脑补。  
　  
　


	18. 月之寮的违禁品（二）

第九章 月之寮的违禁品（二）  
　  
“唔～好啦～谢谢说完啦～哈哈哈哈～”  
　  
面对玖兰枢的王者威压，初完全不为所动地径自悠哉悠哉地笑着。忽然长呼了一口气，定定地看着玖兰枢微笑，墨绿眼眸忽然闪出凌厉光芒，不容拒绝地说：  
　  
“玖兰小弟，咱们，单独谈些正事。”  
　  
玖兰枢眉头皱了一下，对一众贵族们命令道：“你们，全部都退下吧。”  
　  
众贵族不禁惊疑，“枢大人！”  
　  
玖兰枢果断命令，“退下。”  
　  
随着一片整齐的“是”，阳台只余玖兰枢和初。  
　  
玖兰枢斜睨了初一眼，“你想和我谈什么？”  
　  
“关于小零……呃……”初微笑捋了捋头发，“为了让你先放下无聊的敌意威胁，我还是先表明一下身份吧。”  
　  
初歪歪斜斜地倚靠在阳台的围栏上，仍对着玖兰枢微笑着。刹那间眼睛血红，至尊霸者的绝对威压瞬间散发开来，有如黑云压城，铺天盖地，来势汹汹。极度强横的纯血种威压气势磅礴地爆发，视一切如蝼蚁般碾压而来。  
　  
玖兰枢根本没办法站稳，身体直接狠狠撞在护栏上了。他倚靠着护栏借力，强行支撑住了身体。  
　  
只见初伸出苍白手指随意拨弄空气，损坏的阳台和不远处碎裂的树冠，竟在绿光中恢复如初。  
　  
逆转死物的状态不难，逆转活物的状态却是极难的。逆转活物状态，那是扰乱法则的禁忌。这个人却已经将禁忌运用到如此自然的地步了？  
　  
“咻～”又一声愉悦口哨，初的眼睛已经恢复了墨绿色，转头看着玖兰枢笑道：“知道我是什么了吗？”  
　  
“您是……”玖兰枢准备单膝下跪，却被初抬起手指指着，然后摇了摇指头阻止了。玖兰枢站直躬身，“您是远古的王族。”  
　  
“咻～以前的事，现在不是了。不要那么老古板。”吹着口哨摊了摊手，初毫不在乎地笑说着，忽然他墨绿眼睛一转，坏笑着补了一句：“还有，听到敬语我会耳鸣头晕恶心想吐，不要再让我再听到一句敬语。”  
　  
然后两人忽然沉默了。  
　  
初一脸调笑地看着玖兰枢，愣是不开口。要知道上位者示下可以随意，但臣下询上时却是必须用敬语的，但刚刚初却禁止玖兰枢用敬语。最后硬是逼得玖兰枢没大没小地先说话。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，极别扭地开口了，“你来这里和接近锥生君的目的，究竟是什么？”  
　  
“玖兰小弟，我先直接告诉你吧，”初笑得一脸人畜无害，“你现在布局的所有事情我都知道，但我都不在乎，你大可放心。我呐，只在乎小零一个。只要你不作死，你是不会死的。”  
　  
玖兰枢知道，以自己的能力不可能是他的对手，在整片大陆里，所有的纯血种没有一个有资格成为他的对手。明知道当他对手的资格都没有，玖兰枢依然忍不住问，“你是锥生零的什么人？”  
　  
初挑眉，有点惊讶地看着玖兰枢，“呵呵”了几声。不像是戏谑，更似是自嘲，他轻叹，“他是我漫长生命里唯一的执着。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着他那说话时不禁神色有些暗淡的表情，不愉快地皱起了眉继续质问：“如果你那么重视锥生零，重视到这样的程度，为什么当初放任他被绯樱闲咬？绯樱闲根本没资格当你的对手不是吗？”  
　  
“那是个不可抗力，我暂时没办法告诉你……”  
　  
忽然的安静……  
　  
“玖兰枢。”初忽然正经地看着玖兰枢，“我要和你做一笔交易。”  
　  
玖兰枢还是忍不住用了敬语，“您请说。”  
　  
“大约五年后，也许……还会更短。你可以在我能力以内，得到一个愿望。”初直视玖兰枢的眼睛，非常平静地说：“而你要做的，是帮我保护零，在约定的时间到来以前。”  
　  
玖兰枢惊疑，他只听了个开头就不能理解了，语气中依然略带了不自觉的讽刺：“你说……保护锥生零，什么意思？锥生零有需要别人保护的地方吗？而且你这个将他视为漫长生命里唯一的执着的绝对强者不自己去保护，却要比你弱的别人去保护他？”  
　  
“因为他必须得到最大限度的自由，”初微笑，看着不圆满的月亮，眼中似乎在越过无边无际的悲伤看着谁，“这是……一个约定。如果是我保护他，这一次我一定会忍不住禁锢他的自由，所以不能是我。”  
　  
一个绝对的强者，怎么会在别人面前显示出如此脆弱的模样？玖兰枢非常不安……  
　  
“零他必须得到幸福，我答应过的……但是零他……”初低下了头，握住了拳，他缓缓说出：“零剩下的时间不多了，也许……最多五年……”  
　  
玖兰枢一下死皱了眉头，眼睛死死盯住眼前的人，有些不太相信他刚刚听到的话，“什么意思……要永久停止LevelE化并不是那么难的事，只要找到那个纯血种……”  
　  
初不接话，只笑着摇头。  
　  
显然锥生零的情况不是那么简单。  
　  
对各种状况的一知半解让玖兰枢烦躁不安，“究竟是什么意思，锥生零剩下的时间不多？也许？五年？那是什么意思？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有注意自己态度的改变，也一下子完全没有考虑自己和初的身份高低，直接用上了质问命令的语气，“锥生零和你，无论身份还是年龄都差别太大，不可能有太多牵绊。你们到底有什么秘密，锥生零到底有什么秘密，告诉我！”  
　  
初依然笑着，“有些事暂时不能让你知道，我只能把现在可以说的部分告诉你。”  
　  
初轻叹了气，开始娓娓道来。  
　  
“在很多很多年前，我爱上了一个人类，但他不知道，也不爱我。他临死前我单方面立下誓言，要生生世世守护他，让他得到幸福。他知道我的力量有多大，所以他要求我不干涉每一个转世的他的自由，让他凭自己的双手得到幸福。除非他同意，我才可以名正言顺保护他。”  
　  
“于是，我守着他的灵魂，我守了他一世又一世，但这些前因，零不记得，也不知道。我执着于让零幸福也是我单方面的想法。甚至我这次来找你提出交易，和你接触，他都不知情，我也不想让他知道我和你的交易，我们的交易关系你需要保密。”  
　  
“灵魂不是不灭的，转生会消耗灵魂的力量。在漫长的岁月里，数不清次数的转生，他的灵魂已经变得很虚弱，这一世就是最后一世了。而且他的灵魂撑不住了，也许他会在死亡后因为力量不足以转生而直接消散；又也许在他‘死亡’之前，灵魂就会因为力量不足而先崩碎……”  
　  
“他那么多次转生，即使性格，外貌，性别，种族都在改变，他却一次都不曾得到幸福。零这一世是最后机会，也是最有可能的机会，但是零对别人太温柔，对自己太残忍了。”  
　  
“所以我插手了，这一次我跟在他身边跟了很长时间，却因为开始错了就无法补救。所以现在我不惜代价！无论如何我都要让他幸福！哪怕只是在最后的时间！”  
　  
最后的话说完，初的笑容不见了。他忽然转身背对玖兰枢，直到他重新笑出来才转回了身。  
　  
初再次笑着开口时声音有些压抑过的不稳：“现在能说的就这些了。其他的，到我觉得时机成熟，有必要的话，我会告诉你。”  
　  
听着那个人细细道来的过去，玖兰枢忽然觉得，他说的话，都是真的。他发现自己的情绪开始变得有些不稳，“他……知道吗？”  
　  
初知道玖兰枢指的是什么，他强迫自己笑着去回答：“不完全知道……零知道时间不会很多，但不知道……会这么快……”  
　  
“那你这次来到这里，就是为了和我交易？”玖兰枢紧盯着初发问，“为什么是我？”  
　  
初转身微笑着看着玖兰枢，“因为你是一个变数。由于我这次的故意插手，你和零之间的牵绊改变了。而且……还发生了一些连我都意想不到的改变。”  
　  
玖兰枢不懂他说的是什么，但他知道如果初不说，自己就没有权利去询问。  
　  
初微微一笑，接着说：  
　  
“零进入你的棋局，在接下来的时间里，我不出手的前提下，你是最有可能左右他生死的人。我不能一直在他身边，而且我有更重要的事要去做，我要想方设法延长那有限的时间。”  
　  
初定定地看着玖兰枢，眼神中带着的不是威胁，而是期许，他说：“我不破坏你的棋局，也不希望你在你的棋局里伤害他，牺牲他，所以我提出交易。”  
　  
伤害……  
　  
玖兰枢以前确实有过这样的想法，为了自己的棋局，大局，送子弃子都在所难免。但听到锥生零会在五年内死去，玖兰枢第一反应不是“这个时间让锥生零协助足够完成棋局”，他甚至一时间想不起棋局的存在。  
　  
“而来这里，其实我只是想看看他，如此而已。”初回头对玖兰枢苦笑着，“我原本应该一直跟着他，尽量在最后的这次机会让零爱上我或者依赖我，这样我就能一直陪着他。但是，相比这些，现在对我来说延长零的时间更重要。”  
　  
“时间不多了，我希望在最后的时间里，零尽量不要伤心……零受了很多苦，甚至连真正的爱情都没有过，没有被真正爱过，也没有真正爱上过别人……”初尽量让自己的笑看起来不会太勉强。  
　  
忽然，初看着玖兰枢，带着无法想象的一个王者会展现的恭敬，他说：“然后是，交易以外的一个请求。可能有些唐突，但我知道你对零很在意，也有好感……”  
　  
玖兰枢心神一震。  
　  
“能不能，请你假装爱上他？”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢盯着那相册上的少年喃喃自语：“假装爱上……吗？”  
　  
初说自己在意锥生零，对他有好感，玖兰枢承认。  
　  
他在意锥生零，还没见面就开始在意了。  
　  
隔着薄门，感觉到相似的气息，以为锥生零是自己那“离家出走”的后裔黎。后来发现锥生零的血有逐渐堕落的气息才确认，认错人了。  
　  
那个银发紫眸的男孩迎面而来的攻击，恨意充斥的言辞，冰冷淡漠的态度，对自己的友善表现出的排斥。锥生零的一切都与众不同。  
　  
玖兰枢作为始祖，经历过漫长岁月，即使沉睡过，记忆会变淡，感情却是不会抹杀的。锥生零是他第二个主动在意的人。  
　  
第一个是自己的后裔黎，但八岁的玖兰枢和七岁的黎，一个月的相处培养不起多少特别感情。至今快要十年了，自己对黎是家人的牵挂。自己始终惦念的不是那个人，而是初见时被无条件的信任与保护，那是他心中长留不灭的悸动。  
　  
而锥生零，他对自己一开始就是无理由的恨意以及攻击，和黎完全相反。但这起因于他恐怖的经历，情有可原，自己未因此讨厌他。  
　  
后来发现，男孩渐渐显露的能力以及在优姬身边的位置，他十分适合成为自己的棋子，自己也刻意想将他培养成棋子。四年的刻意接触和培养，玖兰枢不断地做着事意图刺激锥生零，而同时，他一直关注，在意着他的反应。  
　  
一直一直地关注，他不断发现锥生零隐藏的特质：他拒人千里，却温柔；他喜欢独处，却害怕寂寞；他容易快乐，却不愿意在人前笑。但那时的玖兰枢觉得那些都不是他在乎的东西，那些东西，没能抓住锥生零把柄的他利用不了，也就没有价值。  
　  
后来玖兰枢发现锥生零从来不是自己能掌控的人，他的能力超出预期，他知道自己不为人知的秘密，他向自己提出交易……  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零交易，要求他在自己无法保护优姬的时候充当护卫。然后如今，初和玖兰枢交易，要求自己在他无法保护时，代他保护优姬的护卫？  
　  
玖兰枢因锥生零的交易，在他身上收获挫败感的同时，玖兰枢开始欣赏锥生零。然后他又发现锥生零有趣，强大，要强，自信，温暖，可爱，美好……  
　  
昨天傍晚，看到锥生零向别人敞开心扉显露感情，玖兰枢烦躁了。星炼汇报，锥生零接受别人的戒指和拥抱，玖兰枢愤怒了。  
　  
为什么烦躁？为什么愤怒？  
　  
因为在玖兰枢心里认为，锥生零不应该向别人显露感情，不应该接受别人的感情。无论锥生零是付出感情还是接受感情，那个人都只可以是自己。是因为玖兰枢独占欲或者掌控欲作祟了吗？  
　  
初让玖兰枢不要伤害锥生零时，他自己想象了一下，如果棋局里他成为弃子……自己犹豫了，不舍了。  
　  
也许之前还能认为，对锥生零不过是独占欲掌控欲。但是，初告诉玖兰枢，锥生零最多只能活五年，甚至灵魂虚弱到不能再转生。玖兰枢的心会痛，心仿佛一下子被剜走了一半，尖锐无比地疼痛。  
　  
如果只是对棋子的独占欲掌控欲，弃子送子，他何必不舍？棋子完成它棋局中的作用后，去留存亡，他何必在意？如果只是为了利用，安排那个人去死，他何必心乱？利用完了，即使那个人会死，他何必心痛？  
　  
但玖兰枢舍不得让锥生零成为弃子，即使锥生零完成棋局的任务，玖兰枢也不能接受他会死去。当玖兰枢发现自己这样的想法后，他知道他早就已经不是将锥生零当成棋子看待了……  
　  
他会想独占锥生零，会为锥生零而心痛，会希望他敞开心扉……  
　  
看着来路不正的违禁品相册最后一页，指尖描绘“光之子”朦胧模糊的线条，细细临摹相对清晰的眉眼，指尖触到微启的唇。  
　  
不禁回想前天晚上那个缱绻缠绵的吻，心头悸动。指尖忽然灼烧，瞬间收回了手。胸腔中那泰山崩于前也波澜不惊之物，按捺不住疯狂擂动，只为刚刚亵渎了天使……  
　  
“啪！”  
　  
夕阳西下，安静的室内，一声突兀的声响。  
　  
玖兰枢合上相册，揉了揉太阳穴。  
　  
没办法“假装”啊……  
　  
“玖兰学长，宿舍检查。”  
　  
此时，门口传来敲门声和锥生零冷淡的声音。  
　  
玖兰枢将房中唯一的违禁品相册塞入沙发底下，“请进。”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零开门进来了。  
　  
已经傍晚了，窗帘被拉开，锥生零看着昏暗的阳光照射进没有开灯的面积大、简约却奢华、整洁干净的单人寝室。  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉，“优姬呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢坐在沙发上，平静开口：“先回去了。”  
　  
先回去？  
　  
锥生零知道黑主优姬不可能主动“丢下”自己先离开的，是玖兰枢把她先糊弄回去了吧？  
　  
锥生零呼出一口气，仍站在门口，并不打算走进去。可以的话，他不想和玖兰枢独处太久，“你用了什么借口？”  
　  
玖兰枢坦白地说：“我让一条说，你已经检查完，有事先走了。”  
　  
锥生零环抱双手，“发生了什么特别紧急的事吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢视线往锥生零双手看去，“……你，最近身体情况是不是有些不妥？”  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚有些走神，这时才注意看锥生零的手。右手上没有戒指，左手……遮住了……  
　  
玖兰枢注意到我的异状了吗？  
　  
锥生零心惊，“就是为了问这样的问题？？”  
　  
玖兰枢不答，锥生零皱眉，这算是默认还是什么？  
　  
锥生零一叹，“优姬应该已经检查过你的寝室了，如果没什……”  
　  
话说了一半，强烈的不适感再次袭来，锥生零整个人往后倒去，这一次他来不及后退脚步稳住身体了。  
　  
忽然腰身上有力量将自己往前一带，一声轻响，门已经关上了，锥生零反应过来时已经背倚在门板上。看到眼前退后几步站定的玖兰枢，锥生零感到前所未有的不安。  
　  
之前蔓延着的刺痛似乎在刚刚彻底完成，然后，剧烈的疼痛自全身的骨头同时爆发出。  
　  
为什么！偏偏在这个时候！  
　  
今天早上锥生零就发现，冲破瓶颈期的这段时间身体对保留的那部分伪造堕落气息的血液根本无法调动。如果他在这个时候身上出现伤口，那么他流出来的血将会是纯血和堕落腐血混合着的气味。而且锥生零的纯血气味，眼前的这个人是最熟悉不过的，他马上就会发现。  
　  
不可以流血！不可以咬破口腔！不可以握破手心！不可以以血淋淋的疼痛转移注意！！  
　  
不可以让玖兰枢发现自己是他的后裔！不可以再被他威胁操纵，沦为棋子！！  
　  
绝对！不可以！！  
　  
　


	19. 番外 劈开冰山教学现场

第九章番外 劈开冰山教学现场

（请脱离正文轻松阅读）  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，“假装爱上他？”  
　  
“对。”  
　  
玖兰枢低头沉默。  
　  
“玖兰枢。”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然听到初正经地喊出他的名字，不禁有些不安起来，紧张地看着他。  
　  
“你不喜欢小零吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢愣住了。  
　  
“你为什么不喜欢小零呢？”初一脸“你瞎了眼”。  
　  
玖兰枢感觉有点不妙，开口想要打断他的话，“你等等……”  
　  
初一脸痛心疾首，“小零那么可爱，你为什么不喜欢呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢插话，“你等一下。”  
　  
初一脸伤心欲绝，“小零性格虽然有点（不止一点）别扭，但他人品好又善良，你为什么不喜欢呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢加大音量，“等一下！我说你等一下！喂！！”  
　  
初一脸肝肠寸断，“小零长相好身材好能力强智商高有担当你为什就是不喜欢呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢黑着脸开始叫嚷：“喂！！你有没有听见我说话！！喂！！喂！！！”  
　  
初一脸痛不欲生，“我家可爱的小零贤良淑德温柔体贴入得厨房下得厅堂多好的一个孩子啊你怎么就不喜欢呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢发飙地吼了出来：“你给我停下来！没有！我没有说过！！我没有说过我不喜欢他！！！”  
　  
一千多年没生过什么病的玖兰枢，现在忽然觉得头有些疼，终于忍不住咆哮起来。  
　  
然后玖兰枢看到初“痛不欲生”的脸瞬间绽放成一朵美丽的花，“没有不喜欢，就是喜欢了～”  
　  
玖兰枢脸皮一抽，瞪大了眼，看到了眼前那张大大地写着“奸计得逞”的，贱得不能再贱的灿烂笑脸。一瞬间想骂脏话的玖兰枢，有种不顾一切想冲上去撕烂那张嘴的冲动。  
　  
然后下一秒，他很后悔没有真的这么干。  
　  
初慷慨激昂地：  
　  
“玖兰小弟我跟你说啊，小零很温柔，但也是个超级迟钝的爱情白痴，你追他的时候千万别去玩什么暧昧路线（枢：喂……）。他那个人缺心眼，你不先挑明了跟他说你喜欢他，你去亲他一下他绝对只会认为你羞辱他。你要先告白，一定先告白，必须先告白。告白以后，管他答应不答应（枢：喂！），搂搂抱抱的绝对不能少，最好天天强行搂着他睡。强吻什么的千万不要犹豫，他纯情宝宝抵抗不了法式湿吻。多亲几次如果他不反抗你就直接进入前戏，没准多几次就擦枪走火了（枢：喂！！）。如果小零装瞎，装傻，躲避，逃跑，就是不肯给你回应的话，必要时你就直接把他拐上床强了他（枢：你够了啊！）。我跟你说，小零还是个小处＊＊男，必定把他的第一个男人往死里惦记。你要是怕他受伤的话就把他绑起来，或者下点药，或者灌点酒，小零那个红酒一杯倒的酒量不要太好撂倒（枢：你怎么知道的！不对！住口！）。不过最好让他保持清醒，第一次一定要让他爽（枢：闭嘴！），他喊停也千万不要停，最好一直做到让他对你上瘾，不是你就不行，如果你活儿不好的话我还可以教你（枢：你闭嘴！！）。要是你不好意思买药我可以提供好用的保证他清醒但无力反抗为所欲为还附赠催情效果哦～（枢：停！！停！！）要是他实在反抗得厉害你撂不倒他咱俩约个时间，一起把他拖到床上我帮你按住他手……”  
　  
“停！停！停！停——！！闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！！”玖兰枢掐住初的肩头拼命摇晃，几近崩溃地吼了出来，刚刚的悲情气氛都死到哪里去了，“你到底知不知道自己在说什么——！？”  
　  
“啊？你刚刚没有在听吗？”初轻松挣脱，一脸无辜，天真无邪地叫了起来。  
　  
“我有在听，可是……”玖兰枢脸色发青，啊……头好痛，“我是觉得零挺……可爱的，可也还没想和他到……那个地步……”  
　  
挠了挠头发，初忽然死心了的样子，“这样啊……唉……”  
　  
初死心得那么干脆，玖兰枢马上觉得不对劲了。  
　  
“那算了，我就不信我家小零这么好的条件还能打光棍！反正夜间部里还有一个家伙对零在意得不行，而且那家伙诚实多了，一点破绝对会爱得不要不要的，我教他怎么做的话他绝对照做～虽然只是个LevelB不过也凑合～你不愿意，我去找他谈谈……”  
　  
“等一下！你等一下！！”玖兰枢觉得自己千年来第一次遇到了克星，克得死死的翻不了身那种。玖兰枢说：“你等一下……我……我需要……确认一下自己的感情……想好了我会自己处理……”  
　  
初暗笑，“哦？好吧。”  
　  
此刻正在夜巡的锥生零忽然打了个冷颤……


	20. 来自纯血种的告白（一）

第十章 来自纯血种的告白（一）  
　  
初：零啊，我发现你老是在玖兰枢面前发晕啊，这是怎么回事啊？  
　  
零：我过敏。  
　  
————  
　  
黄昏。  
　  
月之寮玖兰枢的寝室。  
　  
门口两人深情“对峙”。  
　  
但玖兰枢脑内放着悲情纯音乐，锥生零脑内放着的却是恐怖番BGM。  
　  
锥生零看到此时退开几步正对自己，视线丝毫不遮掩地看了过来的玖兰枢，不用问也知道刚刚是他把自己“捞”回来的。锥生零忽然别开了眼，因为玖兰枢看自己的眼神很奇怪，里面有些……不应该在看着自己时出现的情绪，那些称为“心疼”，“怜惜”的情绪。  
　  
继骨骼以后，此刻锥生零全身的血液都开始了躁动。强忍着所有不适，锥生零极力克制住所有异样表现，让自己声音听起来尽量平稳一点，冷冷地说着：“你不用……担心，我没事……”  
　  
果然，就像初说的那样，这个人对别人很温柔，对自己却很残忍。  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零靠在门上的身体此刻正在隐忍着发抖，他轻轻柔柔地问：“是渴血吗？”  
　  
锥生零闭眼，眼前有些发黑，“不是……是我自己的一些问题……”  
　  
锥生零心道，可千万不能晕倒啊。  
　  
就在这时，身体所有肌肉开始爆发出又痒又麻又酸又痛的感觉。  
　  
骨骼，血液，现在是肌肉，全身各个系统都在承受巨大折磨。要是锥生零自己一个人独处，他起码还可以尖叫，可以以血淋淋的疼痛转移注自己的意力。而现在，他只能沉默地承受忍受所有的痛苦折磨。  
　  
锥生零像是电光火石之间忽然想到了什么，他睁开了眼，扯出了一抹冷笑：“放心吧，玖兰学长。我不会影响你的棋局……既然我收下你的纯血，我就会好好履行相应的职责。等价交换，大家都心安理得……”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言顿时握紧了拳，看着锥生零的冷笑心中腾升起燎原的怒意，适才担忧的面容有些冷下，“锥生零，‘怀疑别人的好意是别有用心’，这就是你的习惯吗？还是说，你只怀疑我的好意？”  
　  
锥生零被杂乱的疼痛反复折磨着，听到他的话依然顿了一下，苍白异常的脸无力地扯了扯嘴角，嘲讽地笑了，“哈哈……玖兰学长，你不说，我都没注意到。确实是呢，只有你的好意，我会认为是别有用心。”  
　  
“为什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢听到这个答案，压抑住所有愤怒，胸口沉痛。忍不住将下一个问题问出口，却瞬间有些不想听到锥生零的下一个答案。  
　  
“不为什么，就因为你是玖兰枢。”  
　  
锥生零深呼吸，冷冷地看着玖兰枢，直接说出自己一直以来对“玖兰枢”的偏见。  
　  
连锥生零自己都佩服，在这样的情况下，自己居然还能冷静都思考，还能对玖兰枢的提问一一回答：“除了对优姬，你对所有人的好意，都有别有用心的可能。不……有时候，我会觉得你连对优姬的好意也不是单纯的。”  
　  
“就因为是我？”玖兰枢脸色变得阴沉起来，酒红眼中闪烁出异样情绪，胸口如鼓，被那些偏见的话狠狠擂打，“就因为是我，所以无论什么情况的好意你都怀疑？你不觉得，这样对我太不公平了吗？”  
　  
忽然，只一瞬之间，锥生零身体所有的疼痛消失了，骨骼，血液，肌肉，一息之间前的煎熬剧痛，如同幻觉一样。锥生零开始迅速调整自己的状态，让自己慢慢恢复平稳。  
　  
锥生零终于站直了身体，长呼一口气，冷哼一声，“公平？玖兰枢，你什么时候开始在乎这个？在乎我是不是怀疑你的好意？”  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，他发现锥生零能轻易让自己不悦，这种无法预测的变数，本不该让他存在太久的，但现在太迟了，“锥生君，信任我就这么难吗？”  
　  
感觉到身体彻底恢复正常的锥生零，冷笑起来，不屑地说：“玖兰枢，你以为你是我的谁？我们不过是互取所需，交易的关系。交易一结束，你对我来说就什么都不是。信任吗？我不出售我的信任。我们除了雇主和雇员什么都不是。”  
　  
锥生零脸上的那抹不屑冷笑令玖兰枢的怒意难以平息，“如果我，想要你的信任呢？”  
　  
“你说什么！？”脱离不适状态以后，锥生零的自尊心复苏并暴涨起来。听到玖兰枢那一贯的想要掌控一切的执棋人姿态的话，他愤怒地喝道：“玖兰枢，你到底又在打什么主意！我的信任对你来说有必要吗！？”  
　  
“有必要！当然有必要！！”  
　  
随着玖兰枢一声暴怒的大喝，寝室内的墙壁、家具、装饰，全部出现深刻裂纹，玻璃陶瓷等易碎品纷纷在爆裂，发出恐怖巨响。尖锐爆破的声音刺激着心脏，纯血种的巨大威压让锥生零那被主人深深埋藏的生理本能——对上位者的恐惧，挣扎着重新复苏。  
　  
锥生零只见玖兰枢此刻血红着愤怒焚烧的双眸，散发出了纯血种的威压朝他径直走来。一时间锥生零竟忘记自己状态已经恢复了，就只记得抬手阻挡，露出的左手小拇指指根处，一枚带着咒术气息的黑色荆棘造型尾戒显露在玖兰枢眼前。  
　  
看到那所谓戒指其实是尾戒的瞬间，玖兰枢唇角微微一勾，怒意稍有消解。上前迅速将锥生零的双手拉下一点，直接紧紧将他抱入怀里抵在了门上。不让锥生零有反应过来的时间，玖兰枢低头吻了下去。  
　  
唇齿传来温软的触感，口腔在愣神的瞬间已被入侵，直到看到玖兰枢低垂的眼睑出现在眼前，锥生零才反应过来，自己又被……  
　  
之前在马厩，玖兰枢对无意识的锥生零下手，自己没办法反抗，已经窝了一肚子的火。而现在，玖兰枢不过一声怒喝，自己竟然吓得忘了身体状态已经恢复，十分丢人地忘了直接攻击，就知道抬手护住头脸。  
　  
怒气值一瞬间爆表。  
　  
锥生零开始全力挣扎躲避，他开始使用全身的力量抗衡强吻他的玖兰枢。  
　  
But……光有怒气值是不够的……  
　  
锥生零曲起的双手连同身体一起被玖兰枢紧紧抱住，用力压在门上，被两具身体紧紧挤压住的双手无法发力，无论推开还是攻击都没有办法做到。因为刚才身体不适靠在门上站稳，微微开立的两条腿此刻有机可乘，被置身其中压住，踢击膝击也无用武之地。就连想狠狠蹬上对方的脚，也发现攻击目标在根本无法踩到的位置。  
　  
锥生零一开始震惊愣神的时候口腔就已经被玖兰枢入侵，颈后有微凉的手固定了头颅，甩头的动作被前方的唇和后方的掌同时施力控制住了，没办法大幅度逃离。狭窄的空间空气被抢夺，侵城略地的异物在肆意妄为。  
　  
锥生零腰身强行在门上借力，用力弯下腰将玖兰枢推开一点。只勉强解救出发麻的右手就被抱得更紧了，被箍紧的身体再次被奋力推撞上门板，压得更死了。重新撞上门板的时候两人的唇分开了，但不幸的是锥生零同时还撞到了头，一下吃痛，只恍惚间唇就再次被擒获。  
　  
获得自由的右手，臂弯处仍被勒住，做不到多少大攻击力的动作，用力砸去，小臂无力地甩在玖兰枢腰侧，拳头砸空根本没有多少用处。锥生零刚想改变方向往回砸，不料玖兰枢拦腰抱紧的手此时忽然入侵衬衫下摆，冰凉的手指触碰自己后腰皮肤，吓得锥生零马上格开那只手，而后被那只手抓住，反压在门上。  
　  
锥生零此刻很想对着对方卑鄙的舌咬下去，却因为怕不小心操作不当，而导致最容易受伤的口腔出现血腥。一旦稍微伤及自己，只消一丁一点的血，都会暴露自己是玖兰枢血族后裔的身份，锥生零不可以去拼那可能性。  
　  
相比被强吻，被利用的后果更可怕。  
　  
本想反抗的唇齿口腔集中了自己全部注意力，对方的一切触动清晰传来，被强迫的羞耻结合感却仍然惹得身体燥热，锥生零羞愤难当。  
　  
无比挫败，这是被玖兰枢第二次侵犯，锥生零之前是因为意识全无而没有办法反抗，而现在却完全是实力差距导致的反抗失败。不甘，挫败，屈辱，羞愤，各种感情充斥胸腔。  
　  
身体再次失去所有力量，无力下来，任由对方摆布，刚刚的“正常状态”如同回光返照。散失力量的身体即使再心有不甘，也不得不放弃反抗。  
　  
瞬间鼻头泛起酸意……  
　  
玖兰枢刚吻上锥生零的时候，感觉到怀中的少年身体从一刹那的紧绷后，开始极力反抗。被愤怒蒙蔽的玖兰枢极力制住了锥生零，强行温存，宣告他的一切反抗全部无效。被压制的身体挣扎着，被掠夺的地方却出奇地柔顺，能感觉得到他颤动着想反抗却不敢。怀里的人慢慢变得无力，不再反抗。甜美依旧，却柔顺得令玖兰枢心慌。  
　  
微微张开眼的瞬间，玖兰枢看到了锥生零紧皱的眉头，愤恨闭起的眼眸，以及眼角处滑落的一滴痛苦的泪。  
　  
如果玖兰枢没有对锥生零某种心思，如果玖兰枢吻锥生零只是为了羞辱，只是为了泄愤，或者只是想占有他驯服他；感觉到他顺从，看到那一滴屈辱的泪，也许玖兰枢会很有成就感，甚至可能会更兴奋。但是玖兰枢是真的心动了，他想要的不是占有，而是拥有。  
　  
曾经玖兰枢也认为“得不到心灵，就强行得到肉体”的做法没有不妥。想要，就据为己有，曾经理所当然。但如今看来，那些不过是占有欲，不是喜欢。只因不曾在意对方愿意不愿意。  
　  
“强行”就证明不愿意，被迫就肯定会痛苦。  
　  
而真正心动以后，玖兰枢发现自己根本看不得锥生零痛苦。如果他会痛苦，那么他宁可不要。  
　  
所以看到锥生零痛苦的眼泪以后，玖兰枢忽然心下一空，迅速放开了他，整个人后退几步。看着锥生零身体下坠，想去扶，但刚踏出一步便停住了。此刻，玖兰枢再也不敢有下一个动作。  
　  
察觉到自己这一系列的心理变化，玖兰枢对自己的心轻易被旁人牵动的情况感到困惑。感到不悦，但他就是没办法对那个人反感。  
　  
锥生零失去支撑，身体无力下坠，一下子顺着门跪倒坐下，身体前倾，头颅和双手无力地垂着，握紧了拳头，喘着气，身体难以抑制地颤。  
　  
看到高傲自信的锥生零，此刻脆弱无援，跪地俯身的姿态，玖兰枢忽然后悔了。后悔不该被自己的愤怒冲昏头脑强行吻了他。曾经以征服他人为乐的玖兰枢，看着那个人的卑微姿态，现在却一点都快乐不起来。  
　  
想去扶，但觉得自己的触碰只会让他痛苦，让玖兰枢连帮助都畏首畏尾的，唯有锥生零。这样瞻前顾后，患得患失的感觉太难受太陌生，玖兰枢从未有过。  
　  
玖兰枢会因为在意锥生零对自己的无条件不信任而愤怒。会因为锥生零的一滴眼泪而心慌。会因为在意锥生零可能不愿触碰自己而不敢帮助。  
　  
【只有你的好意，我会认为是别有用心。】  
　  
【不为什么，就因为你是玖兰枢。】  
　  
【玖兰枢，你以为你是我的谁？我们不过是互取所需，交易的关系。交易一结束，你对我来说就什么都不是。】  
　  
【玖兰枢，你到底又在打什么主意！我的信任对你来说有必要吗！？】  
　  
锥生零的话，每一句都像锋利的刀，毫不留情地刺在玖兰枢身上。刺上他那最柔软，最脆弱，才刚刚新生出来不久的软肋。  
　  
锥生零跪坐在地上，双手撑地垂首，这个跪伏的姿态令他无比屈辱。他抿着颤着的唇，感觉泪水马上就要上涌，深呼吸压下所有酸意，不允许再有第二滴泪掉出眼眶。  
　  
锥生零愤怒地说：“玖兰枢，羞辱别人是你的兴趣吗？做这样的事去践踏人心就这么有趣！？”  
　  
“不是……”  
　  
玖兰枢第一次觉得“被误解”让他难受，第一次因此争辨。  
　  
锥生零忍下所有情绪站了起来，不允许自己仰视眼前这个此刻他从骨子里痛恨着的卑劣纯血种，唯有略带嘶哑的声音，暴露出锥生零先前的脆弱和如今的愤怒：“是不是因为第一次的那个意外，忽然觉得我这种样子很有趣，所以才接二连三地来羞辱我！？”  
　  
锥生零皱眉，等着玖兰枢接下来的话，身体的力量开始反反复复地变化，恢复，消失，恢复，消失……烦躁！难受！  
　  
又是一下眼前发黑，锥生零心中暗骂一声该死，身体再次向下坠去。但这次他没有摔在地上，而是落入了再也忍不住还是想要触碰锥生零的玖兰枢怀里。  
　  
玖兰枢抱住他仍让他背靠着门，但这次玖兰枢没有再吻他，只将下巴搁在他肩上，拥抱着的两人再也看不到对方的表情。此刻抱住怀里的人，玖兰枢甚至不太敢让他看到自己外露的那些感情，而那些感情渐渐已经有些控制不住了。  
　  
玖兰枢发现自己因为锥生零，都变得不像自己了。可是他好像真的没办法不在意了，这是怎么回事？  
　  
那样的心情，即使与沉睡前的那个伴侣，或者现在的优姬都不曾有过，那是一种全新的感觉……  
　  
想到了那个唯一的可能性，一颗心终于豁然开朗。玖兰枢忽然笑了，他发现自己不止是心动那么简单。玖兰枢发现，自己似乎非常有幸地，意外地寻到了：  
　  
他寻到了生而为天生血族，终其一生的最重要之物……  
　  
玖兰枢贪婪地拥抱着怀里仍有点虚弱的那个人，感受他的温度，他的心跳，他的气息。似乎是下定决心，玖兰枢开了口：  
　  
“不是……吻你，不是因为要羞辱你……”  
　  
锥生零因身体不适而动弹不得，只能任由玖兰枢又一次抱住。所以此刻抱住了他的玖兰枢那支支吾吾的样子只让锥生零感到厌恶与不耐烦。头上的青筋铺天盖地，锥生零仰着头愤怒地大喝：  
　  
“那到底因为什么！！”  
　  
“因为喜欢！我吻你只是因为我喜欢你！锥生零我喜欢你！！”  
　　  
　  
————  
　  
温馨提醒：  
　  
被强吻时的正确自救方法：

1.狠咬其唇舌。

2.狠跺其脚。

3.攻击人体三大脆弱部位：眼，喉，下阴。

4.事后记得报警。  
　  
*但防范于未然才是更重要的：

1.自备同行好友。

2.不走偏僻的地方（有好友同行也别走，警惕好友化身成狼）

3.买个报警器，掏包十几二十几有卖，一遇情况，拉开保险扔掉，撒丫子狂奔。

4.不要乱用胡椒喷雾，电枪之类的东西，操作不当容易伤及自己，搞不好送人头。

5.不要相信网上n分钟速成防狼术，不少动作普通人（没有中西武术功底的人）做不到。

6.如果你硬要学些什么，请苦练花式踢裆。  
　　


	21. 来自纯血种的告白（二）

第十章 来自纯血种的告白（二）  
 　  
“那到底因为什么！！”  
　  
“因为喜欢！我吻你只是因为我喜欢你！锥生零我喜欢你！！”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
锥生零一脸懵圈，“……你刚刚说什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢欲哭无泪，“……我说我喜欢你。”  
　  
沉默，略显尴尬的沉默。  
　  
玖兰枢心情十分复杂，怎么都不会想到会是在这样的情形下告白。先强吻后告白，怎么可能有什么好回应呢？真是自作自受……  
　  
玖兰枢此刻倒是很有自知之明。  
　  
生而为天生血族，在各种事情上的执着可以是五花八门的，但有一样事物，是所有天生吸血鬼终其一生永远的第一追求。有很多天生血族终其一生都在寻找，有些一生都不曾遇到。而有幸遇到的，在那事物之前，所有阻碍都必须让步。  
　  
植根于天生血族天性里的永恒追求——爱情。  
　  
当玖兰枢察觉到，自己有幸遇上的是什么时，他第一时间想到的不是自己做了什么，对方可能不会接受自己。突如其来地脑中一片空白，玖兰枢能想到的仅仅只是不能让那难得的事物溜走。所有情绪此刻通通化作惴惴不安，等待意中人回应的不安。活过千年的玖兰始祖忽然陷入了单相思。自己都不能理解地暂时性纯情起来，紧张地抱着怀里那个安静下来的人。  
　  
然而，锥生零安静下来，是因为他真的彻底懵住了，玖兰枢刚刚吼着说出来的话让他有一瞬间怀疑，自己是幻听了，或者是做梦了，又或者是……是玖兰枢口误？也可能是……  
　  
想来想去，综合了他想得到的所有可能性，锥生零选出了一个他认为最合理的：  
　  
“玖兰枢你疯了？”  
　  
然后抱住锥生零的玖兰枢全身一震，稍微轻轻放松了怀抱，从锥生零肩上抬起脸来。玖兰枢看着怀里瞪大双眼惊疑着的脸，露出了比哭还要悲伤的笑容。他低头凑近，额头和锥生零抵在了一起，鼻尖轻轻厮磨过对方的鼻翼，伸手抚摸着他的脸颊和嘴唇。酒红的眸子带着浓烈的情绪，看着锥生零因刚刚被他纠缠而颜色变得艳丽的唇，不自觉地咽了咽唾沫。双唇越凑越近，眼看就要亲下去了。  
　  
锥生零发现这是他第一次那么认真看着玖兰枢的脸，也是第一次看到他这样的表情，那么苦的哀怨笑容，好像做错事的是锥生零似的。锥生零眼看玖兰枢盯着着自己的唇，喉结忽然滚动，似乎又要亲吻自己了，一下子起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。然而锥生零现在全身无力，此刻只能惊恐僵硬，唇有点发颤，唯独耳朵红了个通透。  
　  
但玖兰枢终于还是没有亲下去，就在两人的唇只隔不到一厘米的时候停住了，沉默了一会儿之后承认自己疯了：  
　  
“……是啊，喜欢上你以后，我就疯了。”  
　  
然后是再次沉默，略显诡异的沉默。  
　  
玖兰枢觉得无比煎熬，高高在上的纯血之君曾几何时有过这样的感受？但对面那个人似乎呆住了……  
　  
锥生零确实呆住了，他甚至没有注意到，自己的力量在这时终于彻底稳定下来，并迅速达到充盈状态，满血复活。  
　  
但满血复活的锥生零也没有办法正确理解玖兰枢刚刚的表情和动作，还有刚刚他说的那句话。锥生零那颗聪明的大脑还在不断分析：语气，语境，时态，句式，因果逻辑，主谓宾定状补。全部过一遍，配合玖兰枢那深情的目光，温柔的动作，溺死人的宠爱……  
　  
然后锥生零脑子卡住了，思维罢工。  
　  
玖兰枢刚强行吻了对方，现在显得有些心虚，看着锥生零那双紫眼，仿佛自己才是被欺负了的人。玖兰枢轻叹一声，非常苦恼地说：“零……你……呃……你别不说话……什么都好，快说点什么……”  
　  
锥生零眼角抽搐一下。  
　  
玖兰枢觉得如果锥生零继续不给点反应，他们大概会在这里僵持到天荒地老……  
　  
忽然，空气中传来特别的血液芳香，锥生零迅速将玖兰枢推开了，两人都瞪大了眼睛，同时说出：  
　  
“优姬！？”  
　  
一瞬间，房间空无一人。  
　  
————  
　  
黄昏的天色越来越暗。  
　  
黑主学园建于平缓山坡之上，山下有着不算特别繁华的城镇。  
　  
城镇近郊，一座破败的尖顶房子前，忽然闪现出两个并排人影。  
　  
干燥的空气中弥散一股堕落的气息，其中还夹杂了黑主优姬那鲜血的甜美。  
　  
分辨血的味道是血族的本能，无论是先天还是后天，但锥生零还是能清晰察觉，自己的分辨能力变得精细强大。锥生零现在能通过嗅觉分辨血液主人的年龄，性别，种族，情绪，受伤情况，是否中毒，健康状况等等等等，各种乱七八糟的东西都能从血液气味中分辨出来……  
　  
锥生零惊觉这就是纯血种近乎变态的洞察力其中一个真相……好恶心……  
　  
锥生零没有转头，对并肩站在一旁的玖兰枢冷淡地说：“你不要出手。”  
　  
这是由刚刚沉默，到两人喊出“优姬”以后，锥生零对玖兰枢说的第一句话。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，“为什么。”  
　  
锥生零抬起右手，摘下夹在右耳上的像是某种生物的鳞片形状的一枚黑色耳饰，那枚耳饰和他戴在左手的荆棘尾戒散发着相似的咒术气息。只见锥生零手中绿光一闪，耳饰变成了之前玖兰枢见过一次的黑色长刀，如果细看可以发现刀身上有繁复的暗纹，每个暗纹都和之前耳饰形态的鳞片形状相似。  
　  
“我不爽，”锥生零脸色发黑，“想砍人。”  
　  
玖兰枢的告白让锥生零不爽了，不爽到想砍人。  
　  
玖兰枢心情非常复杂。  
　  
锥生零刚说完话不久，忽然自尖顶建筑上掠下黑影，跳下来一只LevelE，直扑向锥生零。那堕落的气味劈头盖脸，直冲锥生零鼻端。  
　  
脑门上还带着黑气和青筋的锥生零看着送上门来的出气包，毫不客气地旋身狠狠一踢，将那LevelE飞扑下来的轨迹由直线一脚踢成直角。那LevelE伴随着巨响，直接撞入了一旁的墙壁。  
　  
锥生零感觉到脚小趾被自己发力过度而趾甲处轻微撕裂了，调动血液的能力在刚刚力量充盈时恢复了，此刻带着腐败气息的轻微血气弥散开来，身边的玖兰枢也闻到了。  
　  
“呵呵……呵呵……”  
　  
那人状生物眼睛一片鲜红地直视锥生零，诡异的声音自那不知疼痛似的人状生物口中传出。锥生零只微微侧过脸，斜睨着那嵌入墙壁的LevelE，手腕轻转，长刀挽了一圈，垂于身侧随时准备斩杀。  
　  
那LevelE笑容诡异，以常人难以想象的高难度动作从墙壁里扭了出来，野兽一样再次向锥生零扑了过来。然而，就在即将冲到锥生零面前时它停了下来。用古怪眼神打量着眼前的银发少年。  
　  
那LevelE神情怪异，笑声恶心，说话似乎每发一个音节都要抖一抖：“哈哈……哈……同类……”  
　  
同类？  
　  
玖兰枢心尖狠狠一痛。  
　  
“同类……你是……我们的同——”  
　  
那LevelE话还没说完，锥生零视角余光看到另一边忽然泛过的一下红光，这边的LevelE身体立刻化作黄砂坠落地面。  
　  
锥生零挑眉，转头，视线斜向身侧的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，视线飘忽，“抱歉，手抖。”  
　  
锥生零白眼一翻。

纯血种那个能力抖什么手，那是眼颤，是病得治。  
　  
没有任何沟通，锥生零直接消失了身影，玖兰枢唇角微微一勾，随即慢条斯理地走向正门。  
　  
锥生零顺着黑主优姬血液的气味，一个闪现，看到黑主优姬独自站在阁楼上的背影。  
　  
这时候的黑主优姬正手持长棍狩猎女神，奋力抵挡一只LevelE的攻击，不料那怪物一跳竟直接蹲上狩猎女神，沿棍直线蹿过来，一爪子挠向她的脸上。  
　  
黑主优姬眼看自己就要毁容了，心中大叫不妙。  
　  
忽然一个人蹿入视线，银发少年黑刀一刺，LevelE瞬间化作黄砂。  
　  
黑主优姬吓了一跳，惊叫了一声，脚步踉跄地往后退了几步，一屁股坐在了地上。  
　  
“就一个？没劲。”锥生零鄙夷，回头看到穿着一身校服傻乎乎地坐在地上，瞪大眼睛看着自己的黑主优姬，嘲讽笑着，“逊死了，白痴。”  
　  
黑主优姬脸红大叫，“不准叫我白痴！”  
　  
锥生零伸手指了指，“你露底了白痴。”  
　  
“啊！！”黑主优姬瞬间满脸通红，尖叫起来捂住制服裙子才发现根本没露，然后又忽然想到了什么，冲锥生零愤怒大叫，“明明根本没露底！！而且我穿了安全裤的！！”  
　  
“安全裤？就你？会需要那种东西？”锥生零笑着摇了摇头往她的方向走去，逗这丫头实在太好玩了。  
　  
“风纪委员的工作肢体动作大嘛，老是要上窜下跳的……”黑主优姬没听懂锥生零话里的调笑，说着说着忽然大叫，“零！小心后面！”  
　  
锥生零头也不回，刀尖一转反手直接往后斜向上迅速刺出，直入那只扑过来的LevelE的心脏，黄砂于少年身后散落。  
　  
锥生零继续走到黑主优姬面前蹲下，看着她目瞪口呆的样子，有往她嘴里塞几个鸡蛋的冲动。  
　  
锥生零在她眼前晃了晃手指，“回神啦白痴。”  
　  
“啊……零！刚刚那招好帅啊，能不能教我！不准叫我白痴！！”黑主优姬哇啦哇啦地在说。  
　  
锥生零还能闻到黑主优姬的鲜血气味，“怎么样，受伤了没有？”  
　  
黑主优姬看了看小臂擦破了一大块皮的地方，没心没肺地说：“手臂擦伤了一点，还好，没割开。”  
　  
锥生零叹气，“你跑这里来干嘛？”  
　  
“啊？啊！你还说！”黑主优姬皱眉冲他大叫，“宿舍检查完又不等我！追着你出来，在你身后叫了那么久都不答应！”  
　  
锥生零强烈怀疑黑主优姬是认错人了。  
　  
锥生零翻白眼，“然后呢？就追到这里来了？”  
　  
“不是，追丢了。然后有个小朋友……啊！气球！”  
　  
黑主优姬语言毫无逻辑，听得锥生零头痛。  
　  
锥生零无奈摇头，“起来吧，地上很脏啊白痴。”  
　  
“都说不要叫我白痴了！”黑主优姬站起来，收起狩猎女神，随口地问：“零，刚刚那是什么啊？”  
　  
锥生零淡淡地说：“那个？吸血鬼啊。”  
　  
“啊？那……”黑主优姬怔住了，拍打身上灰尘的手也停了一下，“那……夜间部……”  
　  
锥生零说得很平静：“学校夜间部那些是天生的，刚刚的那种原本是人类。人类被纯血种吸血鬼咬过的话会变成吸血鬼。”  
　  
黑主优姬彻底怔住了，抬头呆呆地看着面前的锥生零，“原本是……人类……被咬……”  
　  
“嗯，”锥生零依然平静，长刀已经变回耳饰，夹回了耳边，“原本是人类的吸血鬼，一段时间后就会堕落，变成这种披着人皮，却没有人性的嗜血野兽。”  
　  
“零……”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然拉住了锥生零的衣角。  
　  
锥生零顿了一下，低头看了看，黑主优姬的手有点发抖。随后看到她的脸变得煞白，眼眶里全是泪。  
　  
锥生零皱眉，“干嘛啊白痴。”  
　  
“零……你……”黑主优姬眼泪掉出来了，一下一下地抽噎起来，“你……你……会不会……变成那种……东西啊……”  
　  
锥生零眉头皱得更深了，“啊？”  
　  
锥生零发现自己这些年和优姬相处方式明显不同了之后，这丫头的性格也变了很多。  
　  
曾经，自己喜欢着那个女孩，被她吸引着。现在，自己完全当这个女孩是妹妹，甚至女儿。  
　  
曾经，自己亲近她，保护她，爱慕她，相处间有着有意无意的甜甜暧昧。现在，自己训她，逗她，还使劲锻炼她，相处完全不粉红。  
　  
曾经，她开朗善良，多愁善感，坚强也脆弱。依赖自己，爱慕玖兰枢，对男女感情很早熟。现在，她开朗善良不改，却毫不多愁善感，一根筋，几乎缺心眼。很坚强，会哭但不是脆弱。一个人的时候出奇独立，但在自己面前就会像个小屁孩。知道脸红，喜欢玖兰枢，但死不开窍，对男女感情的神经好像忘了发育。而且现在的她，急了还会说脏话，有时还会一脸猥琐地调戏别人（锥生零发誓这两个和他无关）。  
　  
锥生零发现玖兰枢的未婚妻好像长歪了……  
　  
再次想起刚刚又被强行啃了，锥生零眉头皱得死紧：呸！管那个混账去死！  
　  
黑主优姬看到锥生零皱眉不说话，哭得更凶了。  
　  
锥生零哭笑不得，“哭什么？长这么大你丢不丢人？”  
　  
黑主优姬抓住裙摆，毫无形象地大哭，哭着哭着还打起了嗝，“零……你……嗝……是不是……嗝……会……嗝……变成……那样……嗝……”  
　  
锥生零抚额憋笑，“喂，我没事的，你别咒我好不好，白痴。”

黑主优姬一哭急了就会开始打嗝，锥生零困惑，上一世怎么没见她这么哭过？然后他才想起，她上一世根本不会这么放肆地狂哭的。  
　  
黑主优姬大哭着打着嗝反驳：“不……嗝……不准……叫……嗝……叫我……白痴……”  
　  
锥生零笑着揉了揉黑主优姬的脑袋，“你看我被咬都多少年了，要变，早就变了。”  
　  
“对……对啊……”黑主优姬迅速止哭，用手胡乱地抹脸，然后就看到锥生零正憋红了脸，一手捂住了嘴，一抖一抖的压抑着在笑，她扁着嘴巴说：“你笑什么啊！”  
　  
锥生零拼命憋住笑，对黑主优姬说：“你……你的手……好脏……糊脸上了……”  
　  
黑主优姬的脸被她的脏手一抹，灰尘脏土和脸上的泪水混合，在脸上糊成咖啡色的脏泥。她听到锥生零说的话，看了看手上的同颜色脏泥，再次“呜哇”地哭了出来。  
　  
锥生零憋笑摇头，“干嘛啊？还哭？”  
　  
黑主优姬痛哭：“好脏~~丑死了~~”  
　  
“好了好了。”锥生零非常嫌弃地笑看着黑主优姬一身的灰头土脸，“快回去洗澡！脏死了！”  
　  
“我不要这样回去~~丑死了~~你制服外套给我擦擦~~”  
　  
“别碰我衣服！脏死了！去！去！！”  
　  
“反正是黑色的又看不见，给我擦能死啊呜呜呜~~~”  
　  
“滚！要擦拿自己手帕擦去！”  
　  
“你傻啊！我哪有那种东西！呜呜呜~~”  
　  
“你是女孩子啊！”  
　  
“谁规定女孩子一定要有那种东西的！混蛋！呜呜呜~~”  
　  
“走啦，外面小公园有水龙头的。女孩子别说脏话！”  
　  
“那你刚刚不早说！混蛋！呜呜呜呜~~”  
　  
锥生零催促着一身脏兮兮哭得可怜巴巴的黑主优姬下楼，紫眸撇了一下不远处的露台，看到那瞬间出现的人，不说话，收回视线，跟在黑主优姬下楼了。之后两人一路互损到宿舍，黑主优姬到最后都没问为什么锥生零提前走了，为什么锥生零会在那里，虽然九成是哭得忘记了。  
　  
而站在露台的玖兰枢看着锥生零消失在视野里以后，轻轻一笑。  
　  
下一秒，尖顶建筑露台再无人影。  
　


	22. 黑主优姬2.0（一）

第十一章 黑主优姬2.0（一）  
 　  
初：玖兰小弟啊，小零把你未婚妻带成黑的了，你有什么表示啊？  
　  
枢：没关系，零赔我一个好了。  
　  
零：呸！  
　  
————  
　  
入夜，随着天空变得沉默，人们一整天的烦躁似乎在平息。  
　  
由于宿舍检查全校放假，夜间部学生不用交接，锥生零和黑谬优姬今天自然也不用站岗。由校外回来的两人直接回到日之寮的干部独立寝室洗漱，吃过晚饭之后，他们晚上要去理事长室汇报检查结果。  
　  
“咳咳咳……”  
　  
水汽氤氲的浴室里，锥生零抚平躁动的身体，深吸一口气，看向镜子。  
　  
眼睛一片血红……  
　  
“可恶！”  
　  
锥生零低骂一句。  
　  
锥生零能感觉到，自己的身体已经突破了瓶颈期。但瓶颈期过了以后，身体开始进入提升的最佳时机。身体不会考虑主人的想法，对于快速提升的机会，身体非常敏锐地死抓不放，然后对必须物——鲜血表现出了疯狂的渴求。  
　  
于是，锥生零渴血了，很严重。  
　  
而十字蔷薇封印对渴血感的抑制能力越来越弱了，现在即使普通血液也会引起他的渴血。所以在黄昏的时候，黑主优姬小臂擦伤伤口上香甜的残血就轻易地引起了他的渴血反应。  
　  
身体能力有了质的变化，也直接导致他现在的痛苦。一开始就发现了，对于各种细微出血锥生零变得非常敏感。甚至在不出血的情况下，他也能分辨出一个人皮肤下的血管里流淌着的鲜血是否美味。  
　  
而现在的锥生零是纯血种血族，一旦被他咬了，即使不吸血，被咬的人也会变成吸血鬼。即使十字蔷薇会拒绝玖兰枢纯血以外的鲜血，但渴望咬上动脉的感觉却不会消失。  
　  
情况很糟糕。  
　  
极度需血，封印能力下降，对血气异常敏感，自己是纯血种……  
　  
福无双至，祸不单行！！  
　  
大概就是在这段时间了，上一世咬了优姬的时候。  
　  
锥生零回想。  
　  
上一世，自己咬了黑主优姬，锥生零本以为这一世一定有能力控制住，却不料，情况更加糟糕了。  
　  
黑主优姬完全解除封印变回玖兰优姬的条件，由玖兰家的纯血种将其完全转化。即是由拥有玖兰纯血血脉的纯血种咬她，并反哺纯血。如果不转化为血族，只摄入玖兰纯血，她会以人类身份恢复记忆；而如果由玖兰纯血血族以外的纯血种来将她转化，即使经过反哺和摄入玖兰纯血，她也只会是拥有玖兰优姬记忆的LevelD。而锥生零在之前初来访的时候确定了一件事——锥生零是玖兰枢的直系后裔，他就是玖兰纯血血族。  
　  
假如有些事不可避免地会发生，假如锥生零不可避免地会咬黑主优姬，锥生零必然不愿意她承受渴血的折磨而反哺纯血。莫非黑主优姬要提前被解开记忆封印，变回玖兰优姬？  
　  
不！现在的优姬还太单纯，不适合！  
　  
锥生零知道自己必须再锻炼黑主优姬，她必须在没有自己和玖兰枢在身边的情况下也有自保的能力。不对，不应该只限自保，黑主优姬应该要有强大到独自抗衡敌人的能力，无论武力还是意志。  
　  
绝对不可以这时候咬黑主优姬！  
　  
“咳咳咳……”  
　  
锥生零只穿了长裤，看到镜中人的眼睛恢复成淡紫色以后，才拿了毛巾一边擦着头发，一边离开了浴室。然后，锥生零看到了不怎么想见到，但现在正打算去见的人——玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零不说话站在浴室门口，皱眉看着玖兰枢，他有点心烦。  
　  
傍晚玖兰枢的告白他听进去了，虽然一时半刻他不相信，但不至于忘记，更不会当什么都没发生。玖兰枢既然那么大反应地说出口，多半是真的。  
　  
不管玖兰枢究竟出于什么稀奇古怪的理由，不论到底是真是假，单纯的还是有目的地忽然间喜欢上自己，拒绝都似乎是必然的。但现在的情况实在不适合说这个，锥生零也没心思考虑怎么推搪。而且要是拒绝了，锥生零不知道这个十分计较利益得失的男人会不会拒绝提供纯血。  
　  
而玖兰枢告白时并没有考虑这些，他只是因为出于发自真心的吻被质疑为“羞辱”，才冲动下告白了。  
　  
血族在爱情上是天生矛盾的种族，在爱上谁以前，他们可以玩世不恭地万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。  
　  
而一旦爱上，就会执着一生，哪怕爱人死去，哪怕爱人死去多少年。爱情是血族至高无上的追求，一旦爱上，真心便容不得质疑，即使是所爱之人的质疑。  
　  
玖兰枢似乎没发现锥生零在想着怎么拒绝，好不好现在拒绝的事，他此刻在分心。灵魂经历了上千年的岁月，这时才真正第一次陷入恋爱的玖兰始祖，在强行吻了某人后，对那个人的爱慕呈现出一种奇怪的，精神洁癖般的状态。  
　  
这是怎样的一种奇怪状态？  
　  
例如现在，玖兰枢看到锥生零沐浴后全身润泽朦胧的诱人模样，心神有些荡漾。人生经验丰富，但爱情经验空白的远古纯血有些忍不住思维发散。或者是脑补到了些什么糟糕的情况，又或者有时候根本还没脑补到什么，玖兰枢就开始自厌了：不行！怎么可以对他那样！  
　  
然后还什么都没做过的玖兰枢便对锥生零存了愧疚，接下来无论说话行动都越发温柔起来。

玖兰枢收拾心神，发现锥生零不愿意看自己，也不愿意和自己说话，他只好主动说话，找无关紧要的话题：“宿舍风纪检查没收的东西，我让拓麻命人送到理事长室了，你不用再去月之寮取了。”  
　  
锥生零说：“有劳玖兰学长了。”  
　  
有礼而疏离……  
　  
玖兰枢有点受伤，忽然遇上了爱情，陷入单相思的远古天生纯血思维被完全占据。  
　  
玖兰枢想来，锥生零不可能回应自己的告白的，不应该在这样的时机告白，一旦回应，绝对是拒绝的吧？被彻底拒绝，不就什么希望都没有了？  
　  
才想到这点的玖兰枢只想马上离开这里……  
　  
“告辞了。”玖兰枢叹气，转身跳上进来的那口窗户的窗台闪身离开。  
　  
锥生零这时喉间开始火辣辣地痒，身体对血液的渴求躁动悲鸣，脑内迸发疯狂的胀裂感……  
　  
————  
　  
“零！在吗？”黑主优姬敲响了锥生零的房门，“奇怪，这么快就出去了吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬疑惑着转过了身，正准备离开。“咔”一声，背后的门打开了。  
　  
木门缓缓打开，诡异的……不详感……  
　  
黑主优姬怔怔地站定……  
　  
【不敢转身，不敢回头……】  
　  
“优……姬……优……优姬……”  
　  
【零的声音……好奇怪……】  
　  
“优姬……我很……难受……”  
　  
【零……你发生了什么事？为什么你有点奇怪……】  
　  
黑主优姬僵硬地转头，看到了一双……红眼睛……  
　  
“优姬……你能……帮帮我吗……”  
　  
“堕落成嗜血的野兽了吗……锥生君？”  
　  
【眼睛被蒙住了……枢学长？】  
　  
————  
　  
理事长室。  
　  
玖兰枢冷着一张脸，对黑主灰阎说着，“黑主理事长，出于对你的信赖我才一直没有过问。但是，你只是采取了一些基本措施，现在仍然将锥生零作为一般的学生看待。”  
　  
黑主灰阎对玖兰枢突如其来的问责表示不解，“枢君想说什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢声音冰冷而愤慨，“你是想自己的和平主义理想，被锥生零一手破坏掉么？”  
　  
黑主灰阎瞪大了眼，有些不可置信，一下子站了起来，“你说……什么……锥生他……到底发生了什么！”  
　  
玖兰枢双手按在黑主灰阎的办公桌上冷声陈述，“他差点攻击了优姬。”  
　  
闻言黑主灰阎身上一震，跌坐回椅子上。  
　  
玖兰枢看着他失神的样子，继续说：“这一次，我及时阻止了，也把优姬的记忆消除了，但难保下一次什么时候会发生。我不可能每次都来得及阻止。”  
　  
“那么……”黑主灰阎淡淡地看着玖兰枢的眼睛说：“枢君的意思是……”  
　  
玖兰枢一声叹气：“你究竟打算，继续把他放在日间部放多久呢？”  
　  
黑主灰阎皱眉，不看玖兰枢，“但是从日间部转到夜间部这种事，之前还没有过先例呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢直白地说：“先例什么的不需要吧，黑主学园人类血族共处，有先例吗？马上将锥生零转到夜间部，我有办法延缓他的堕落。否则，请你隔离锥生零。”  
　  
“锥生的家人都在几年前被纯血种残酷杀害了，只有他一个人奇迹般地活了下来……”黑主灰阎失神地喃喃道：“这样的孩子……我又怎么能再对他那么残忍呢？”  
　  
“不，黑主理事长，”玖兰枢语气坚定地说着，“要是等到他伤人了以后才处理，那才是真的残忍。”  
　  
忽然传来悲痛的大叫，熟悉的声音……  
　  
玖兰枢和黑主灰阎同时瞪大了眼睛！  
　  
“优姬！”  
　  
“小优姬！”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零站在通往理事长室的楼梯转角，默默地看着窗外月光，等黑主优姬到了好一起到理事长室汇报宿舍检查情况。  
　  
“零！”黑主优姬乐呵呵地蹦哒过来，“你来得好快啊，吃过晚饭啦？今晚食堂的炖肉，肉的份量很足啊，没吃的话快去吃吧～”  
　  
“就知道吃。”锥生零笑着揉了揉黑主优姬的头顶，“理事长室挂了‘请勿打扰’的牌子，我们可能要等一会。”  
　  
“哦，哈哈～”黑主优姬挠了挠头。  
　  
两人在楼梯转角处一人站一边地在聊天，黑主优姬感觉到了什么不对的东西。  
　  
“零，你有心事啊。”黑主优姬喜欢打直线球，她忽然笑嘻嘻地说，“发生什么了吗？是不是看上哪位成熟漂亮的学姐啊？”  
　  
锥生零似乎有些心不在焉，“不是。”  
　  
黑主优姬继续扯，心中的不安在滋生，“那是什么？哦！是不是你弄坏了理事长的东西？”  
　  
锥生零看向黑主优姬，欲言又止，“不是。”  
　  
“那……零！”黑主优姬忽然正色，环抱手臂死盯着锥生零，“你到底怎么了？我不猜了，快说！”  
　  
“优姬，”锥生零转开了视线，“我没事。”  
　  
“你有事！有大事！”黑主优姬伸指在锥生零胸口戳戳戳戳，“你说不说！不说我揍得你现在就出事！”  
　  
锥生零笑了，可眉头却皱起来了，“你打得过我吗？”  
　  
“别笑了！假死了！”黑主优姬一副要爆发的样子，眼睛里隐约似乎有泪，“发生了什么！你快说！快说啊！”  
　  
楼梯转角的两人忽然安静了下来，锥生零沉默着，黑主优姬忽然有些后悔，她忽然不想锥生零说出发生了什么事。忽然，她不安起来了。  
　  
“优姬……如果我……”锥生零定定注视着黑主优姬的眼睛，他说：“如果我真的……变成了傍晚那种……野兽，你会怎么办？”  
　  
黑主优姬顿住了，瞪大了眼。  
　  
锥生零苦涩地笑着继续问：“你会杀了我吗？会吗？”  
　  
“为什么……忽然这么问……”黑主优姬拉上了锥生零的袖子，眼泪忽然就掉出来了，“你不是说……不是说……你没事的吗……不是都……那么多年了吗……”  
　  
锥生零不回答，只是继续问：“优姬，你先回答我，如果我……”  
　  
零变成那种怪物的话？为什这么问？  
　  
会杀了零吗？为什么这么问？  
　  
零……变成那种野兽的话，变成那种会攻击人类的野兽的话……温柔的零失去理智，伤害身边的人的话……  
　  
“不要开这种玩笑！一点都不好笑！”黑主优姬大叫起来，摔开锥生零的袖子，狠狠地跺着无辜的楼梯。  
　  
“优姬。先回答我，”锥生零严肃了神情，抓住了黑主优姬的肩头，“我如果变成了那种野兽，没有了人性只会嗜血，会伤害你，会伤害理事长，我如果真的变成了那种野兽，你会怎么……”  
　  
“我会杀了你！”  
　  
黑主优姬泪痕满面地大吼出来，打断了锥生零的话，“你要是变成那样，锥生零！我会在你伤害别人之前杀了你的！”  
　  
黑主优姬坚定的声音响彻空荡荡的楼层……  
　  
窗外不知道什么时候起了风，吹得树叶沙沙作响，明明天气已经转凉，明明已经是晚秋，却有寒蝉苟延残喘地嘶鸣。  
　  
令人烦躁，令人不安。  
　  
“很好……”  
　  
锥生零点头。  
　  
然后……  
　  
锥生零放开了黑主优姬，低下了头，再次抬头的锥生零眼睛变红了，露出了獠牙。  
　  
“那么……杀了我吧，优姬。”  
　  
黑主优姬眼睁睁地看着那样变化了的锥生零，连嘴唇也变得煞白，但她却不再流泪了。她的眼神变得那么坚定。她狠狠地说：  
　  
“吸过人血了？”  
　  
锥生零哀伤地看着她，“优姬？”  
　  
黑主优姬满面泪痕，却坚定地大吼着，“我问你是不是吸过人血了！”  
　  
“没有……”锥生零说，“还没有。”  
　  
“没有的话，你就那么急着去死！？”黑主优姬揪住锥生零衣襟领口大吼，“锥生零！你还有理智不是吗？你还没伤害过人不是吗！？”  
　  
“可是总有一天我会堕落的，与其等到我伤害了人，不如……”锥生零看着黑主优姬清澈的暗红眼睛说着，“不如早一点解脱。”  
　  
“闭嘴！”黑主优姬大吼，泪水再次掉出，“有勇气去死的话，你为什么没有勇气活着！你该活着！无论多痛苦！挣扎着给我活下去！”  
　  
“活下去，我迟早也会忍不住需要血啊……”  
　  
“我都不管！你去吃血液锭剂！再不行你去咬夜间部的那些家伙！你就是把那些吸血鬼吸干我都不管！”  
　  
“你要活下去！但吸人血承认自己堕落，心堕落了你活着会比死痛苦，那我就杀了你！即使我的、理事长的血都不可以！”  
　  
“活下去！不可以吸人血！但你要活下去！！”  
　  
黑主优姬抓住锥生零的肩膀使劲摇晃，一直流着泪大叫，泪水肆无忌惮地滚落。此刻看着锥生零淡漠无所谓的哀伤表情，黑主优姬再也不能忍受，悲痛大哭起来：  
　  
“锥生零你不要这样！守好你的心活下去！给我活下去！你听到没有啊！！”


	23. 黑主优姬2.0（二）

第十一章 黑主优姬2.0（二）  
  　  
“优姬。”  
　  
熟悉的声音，一声暗带焦急的呼唤。  
　  
满面泪水的黑主优姬瞬间转身，震惊地看着那个人。  
　  
深褐头发，酒红眼睛，贵族的气质，俊美的青年。那个十年前救了自己的人。  
　  
“枢学长……”  
　  
十年前，雪地。  
　  
攻击自己吸血鬼……人类堕落成的吸血鬼……红光……散落的黄砂……枢学长……零……黄砂……  
　  
零……黄砂……零！  
　  
“不要过来！”  
　  
黑主优姬泪水瞬间止住了，心脏狂跳，瞬间取出绑于腿部的狩猎女神展开护在身前。背靠在锥生零身上，单手反手抓住背后少年的衣服。  
　  
“你不要过来！枢学长！走开！！”  
　  
“优姬，快过来，锥生君已经接近堕落了。”  
　  
【平日里温柔亲切的枢学长……没有笑容，现出血红的眼睛在……看着……零！】  
　  
“LevelE，‘E’是‘End’，终结，无法逆转。LevelE是堕落的只会嗜血的野兽，他刚刚就差点伤了你，我消除了你的记忆，所以你不记得。但是他迟早会伤害你的，过来，优姬……”  
　  
“你闭嘴！零没有堕落！”黑主优姬目光充满了敌意，对着那个曾经救过自己的青年大叫。  
　  
她知道自己今天的记忆出现了断层，她知道在自己去找锥生零的时候发生了一些事但记不起来，她知道，玖兰枢也许没有说谎。  
　  
但是……  
　  
黑主优姬坚定地说着，“要是零到了堕落的那一天，我会亲手杀了他！不要你来多事！”  
　  
锥生零无所谓地淡淡说着，“优姬……你不必这样……”  
　  
黑主优姬只觉得胸闷难受，大吼起来，泪水再次流出，“零！你给我闭嘴！”  
　  
“优姬，别这样。”玖兰枢眼睛红光暗下，看着优姬，他在笑，“你杀不了他，你还不够强。”  
　  
“我会变强！我会的！”黑主优姬坚定地说着，“我会变得更强大，零如果真的堕落了，杀他的必须是我，不需要别人来多管闲事，即使是枢学长你也不可以！”  
　  
“优姬！”  
　  
黑主灰阎的声音响起，迅速到来的人看到眼前最不希望看到的情况。  
　  
黑主灰阎看到锥生零血红着一双眼，呼吸异常急促，而他只能勉强地挣扎着不凭本能伤害黑主优姬。此刻他只静静站着，痛苦而淡漠地笑着，仿佛眼前所发生的一切都与他无关，死亡也许是解脱也说不定吧。  
　  
知道有些事不能再拖了，黑主灰阎看了看玖兰枢，对着他点了一下头，说：“优姬，枢君有办法延缓锥生的堕落！你冷静！”  
　  
黑主优姬抓住锥生零衣服的手在发抖，“理事长，你说的是真的？”她得到了黑主灰阎肯定的点头回复，马上说：“什么办法？”  
　  
“这个不是你该知道的，”玖兰枢微笑着看着黑主优姬：“你愿意相信我吗？优姬。优姬很在意锥生君，他死了优姬会伤心，所以我会救他。”  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢，面无表情地低喃：“不需要……”  
　  
黑主优姬很矛盾，她很想相信，锥生零的低喃让她难受，她很希望他被拯救。但每每想起十年前的事，她就害怕。  
　  
而且枢学长和零关系不好，第一次见面就那么可怕。  
　  
黑主优姬声音有些犹豫：“我不知道……该不该信……如果用那个方法，我是不是……是不是再也见不到零了？”  
　  
玖兰枢说：“不，锥生君只需要转入夜间部。”  
　  
黑主优姬一颗心终于落了地，胸腔中腾升而起的，那是希望。  
　  
锥生零忽然冷冷地说：“我拒绝。”  
　  
“噗”的一声闷响，黑主优姬瞬间反手就是一肘狠狠击在锥生零肚子上。锥生零痛得单膝蹲下蜷起了腰，仰头看到了黑主优姬回头看他，皱起了眉，仿佛只是一瞬间，某种坚定的信念光芒闪现眼底，“拒绝无效！枢学长！零现在就搬去月之寮，请马上准备房间和制服，零明天正式在夜间部上课！”

黑主优姬瞪着锥生零快速而坚定说着。又想了想，她回头看着玖兰枢补充：“还有，枢学长，请你好好照顾零，不要让零在月之寮受到其他学生的袭击或迫害。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着这变得疏离强势的女孩，他只微笑着接纳：“明白了。”  
　  
“谢谢！枢学长！”黑主优姬说完，转身居高临下地瞪视着此刻肚子吃痛蹲下的锥生零，尽可能扯出了恐吓的表情，“锥生零！你要是敢拒绝，敢堕落，敢随随便便去死。我就……我就杀了你在意的人！我会杀了理事长！我会宰了白莉莉！然后我自己去死！锥生零，去不去你自己看着办！”  
　  
黑主灰阎和玖兰枢站在一旁心情有些复杂。  
　  
锥生零瞪大了眼，哭笑不得，鲜红的眼睛竟慢慢变回了淡紫，眼睛里有闪烁的泪光。  
　  
“零，你要活下去。夜间部又如何，吸血鬼又如何。没关系，我不在乎，你只是我的家人！”黑主优姬在锥生零身前蹲下，“我会变得强大，不要担心我。”  
　  
“优……姬……”  
　  
那一双湿润的淡紫色中，此刻终于滚落了透明。  
　  
“活下去。我没事的，我会好好努力，强大到可以打败你……”黑主优姬再次哭了出来，但她却在勉强自己笑出来，“你不要死，我不要你死……你不可以随便放弃……你要等我变得强大……”  
　  
楼梯转角处，黑主灰阎和玖兰枢默默离开了，留给两个人告别的空间。黑主优姬与人类的锥生零告别，下一次再见到，他就是吸血鬼的锥生零了。  
　  
锥生零流着泪，笑了出来，“等你强大，然后杀我吗……白痴……”  
　  
“不，等我强大到……可以保护你……”黑主优姬将额头抵在锥生零肩头，“我会的，我会很坚强……哭完这一次就再也不哭了……不准叫我白痴！”  
　  
“保护？你比我小，才不要你保护呢……白痴……”  
　  
“小也可以保护你啊，说了不准叫我白痴……”  
　  
“你漏底了，白痴……”  
　  
“我穿了安全裤的……不准叫我白痴……”  
　  
————  
　  
宿舍风纪检查日一周后。  
　  
黑主学园的学生们，渐渐适应了一周前开始的变化。  
　  
每天傍晚，日间部与夜间部交接时的两个风纪委员，只剩下黑主优姬一个人。然而，不要以为锥生零又翘班了，那个锥生零此刻正在月之寮的寝室中，穿着夜间部繁复华丽的白色制服。  
　  
而且，黑主优姬变了，曾经傻呵呵的小女孩，仿佛一夜之间成长了。  
　  
黑主优姬气场变了，气场很强大。  
　  
独自一人站在喧闹人群前，黑主优姬仿佛忽然散发出看得见的寒气，双眼的暗红变得有些阴暗，扫视七嘴八舌的人们，声音带着令人恐惧的压迫，怒吼一声：“吵死了！”  
　  
全场噤声，威力就像曾经的锥生零。  
　  
一夜之间，天然系变成了黑暗系，不少人在猜测宿舍检查那天晚上，她经历了什么……  
　  
然后，黑主优姬对夜间部的人态度更是明显的变了。  
　  
此时月之寮大门打开，夜间部的美丽生物慢慢走来。  
　  
人们渐渐习惯了，在夜间部的人群中能看到那个曾经的风纪委员锥生零。从月之寮走出来的，穿着夜间部华丽白色制服的锥生零。  
　  
最初有人惊叹正装打扮的锥生零气质出众，有人疑惑锥生零中途转部的原因目的，有人则认为锥生零优秀所以进入优秀的人群中没有不妥。  
　  
“优姬，你辛苦了。”玖兰枢一如既往地特别优待黑主优姬，伸手去揉她的深褐头发。  
　  
然而回应的声音没有了往日的雀跃，变得疏离，而且总是夹带另一个人。  
　  
“枢学长好，零没事吧。”黑主优姬她眼睛看了看玖兰枢，然后寻找人群中的锥生零。  
　  
“优姬。”锥生零走了过来和黑主优姬打招呼，“累不累？”  
　  
“零！”黑主优姬的声音马上变得雀跃起来，“没事吧，他们有没有欺负你？”  
　  
并排站着的玖兰枢和锥生零，仿佛黑夜与白昼的使者。黑夜神秘，白昼明亮，耀眼得让人怀疑上帝造人的时候克扣了众生的“美丽”，全用来创造这两个人。  
　  
“说什么呢？”锥生零嘲讽，“他们有那个本事吗？”  
　  
“那倒是，夜间部没有一个……没有几个能欺负得了零的。”黑主优姬附和着锥生零，但临时改口了，随即转头，冲玖兰枢说：“枢学长，你可不准欺负零啊！”  
　  
“嗯，优姬。”玖兰枢微笑着，“我知道了。”  
　  
锥生零脸皮一抽，沉默。  
　  
黑主优姬眯眼，“枢学长你笑得好变态……”  
　  
“喂！黑主优姬！你太狂莽了！”蓝堂英炸毛担当，“别以为恃着枢大人关注就蹬鼻子上脸！”  
　  
“呔！蓝堂英！我狂莽咋地？”黑主优姬炸毛反击，“枢学长都不计较你叫什么关你屁事八嘎呀路！”  
　  
“黑主优姬！你这什么态度！太无礼了！你一个女孩子家居然说脏话！”蓝堂英再次炸毛，龇牙咧嘴举手亮爪，准备开打！  
　  
“蓝堂英！我就这个态度！对你不需要有礼！我就特么爱说脏话！你管的着吗！”黑主优姬回应炸毛，磨拳擦掌手刀扎马，整装开削！  
　  
“嗷呜﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏”  
　  
“呀飒﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏”  
　  
背景仿佛响起紧凑而滑稽的三味线伴奏，少年与少女毫无形象地互相威胁，如同哥斯拉与奥特曼的对峙……  
　  
玖兰枢：“英，好了。”  
　  
锥生零：“优姬，别闹。”  
　  
“是我失礼了，枢大人……”蓝堂英一脸“死黑主优姬如果不是枢大人护着我弄死你”，郁闷不爽地眼神谋杀！  
　  
“切！我还没玩够呢～”黑主优姬一脸“死蓝堂英你丫有事没事找碴看我气不死你”，有恃无恐地继续挑衅。  
　  
昔日蓝堂英与锥生零的对峙，如今换了个人，蓝堂英对上了黑主优姬却依然吃不到好果子，现在的黑主优姬战斗力非同小可。以前天然傻的女孩，不知道怎么回事，走了暗黑进化的路……  
　  
现在的黑主优姬，她的嘴上不饶人，不是高智商型毒舌，不会给你七拐八绕，全是砸脸的直线球，甚至还有点自黑的意思。但奔着“就是要气死你”，然后“伤敌一千，自损八百”的做法，攻击力却比寡言少语的锥生零要厉害得多！  
　  
“快要上课了，枢学长慢走！零！拜拜～～”  
　  
黑主优姬如今只有在对着锥生零时，才会偶尔展现曾经笑嘿嘿的样子。  
　  
“蓝～堂～学～长～～～”  
　  
忽然被黑主优姬用甜得腻人的声音很礼貌地叫住，蓝堂英怔住，一身冷汗地回头看着那个女孩。  
　  
只见黑主优姬笑容灿烂，天真无邪地冲他挥手：  
　  
“赶紧滚哦～～”  
　  
“你！你！黑主优姬我要杀了你！”  
　  
蓝堂英暴走，往她的方向冲过去，然后被架院晓捞了回来，扛着走了。  
　  
黑主优姬继续挑衅，“来呀来呀～别怂呀～有本事你咬我呀～”  
　  
现在“有本事你咬我呀”已经是黑主优姬挑衅蓝堂英的口头禅，非常好用。  
　  
蓝堂英即使对黑主优姬吼出“我要杀了你”，玖兰枢也不会生气，因为同样被“我要杀了你”很多次的锥生零现在就活得好好的。但第一次黑主优姬挑衅着说出“有本事你咬我呀～”时，蓝堂英回了一句“死女人你给我等着！明天我就咬死你！”，然后被玖兰枢惩罚得怀疑人生，然后又不小心被某人通风报信给了黑主优姬……  
　  
听着后方的打打闹闹，锥生零微微笑了。  
　  
“怎么样，优姬的表现你满意吗？”一旁的玖兰枢看到了他温柔的笑。  
　  
锥生零撇了玖兰枢一眼，收敛了笑容，他说：“她成长了，很独立，心很强大。这样很好。可是……我把你未婚妻培养成这样了，你不介意？”  
　  
“零。”玖兰枢真诚地小声说着，“优姬只是我妹妹。”  
　  
锥生零不语，转回了视线。  
　  
————  
　  
一周前。  
　  
“告辞了。”玖兰枢叹气，转身跳上进来的那口窗户的窗台闪身离开。  
　  
锥生零忽然喉间开始火辣辣地痒，身体对血液的渴求躁动悲鸣，脑内迸发疯狂的胀裂感……  
　  
锥生零神志恍惚不清，头昏目眩，身体往后撞到了浴室门板，倚靠着坐在地上。  
　  
抓住脖子，剧烈喘息着。无论如何，不可以让这种渴血情况有出现在别人面前的可能。  
　  
锥生零还要等身体平静下来以后才可以去找玖兰枢商量，但是……  
　  
要是这时候优姬过来了怎么办？该死！  
　  
锥生零后悔自己自尊心太强，舍不下脸皮示弱而让玖兰枢走掉。黄昏到现在，冲过瓶颈期后的这段时间，渴血的频率和惨烈程度已经容不下他拖拖拉拉了，已经是扛得过这一次，不一定扛得过下一次的程度了。  
　  
不应该让玖兰枢走掉的，不该那样死扛自尊的。  
　  
仅仅倚门坐下的一瞬间，锥生零内心不断自责。  
　  
“零。”  
　  
然而就在这时，玖兰枢的声音不可思议地再次响起了。  
　  
玖兰枢再次出现，来到了锥生零身边，“刚刚就觉得不太对劲，你的渴血……为什么忽然这么严重？”  
　  
锥生零震惊而痛苦地看着玖兰枢，心中竟有些安慰：为什么我出现这些异常而狼狈的情况时，出现在我身边的总是你呢？  
　  
但这一刻，锥生零没有怨愤，他甚至觉得玖兰枢如同救世主，迅速到来打救自己。  
　  
“我没事……”锥生零喘着气，大脑飞速组织语言，他眼睛血红地看着玖兰枢，痛苦却认真地说：“玖兰枢……我有件事……需要你的帮忙……”  
　  
玖兰枢被他严肃而痛苦的模样惊到，“你确定不需要先解除你渴血的状态？”  
　  
“不能再拖了……”锥生零艰难地说着，“玖兰枢……我请你……帮帮我……”  
　  
玖兰枢完全是第一次看到骄傲自信的锥生零对自己请求什么，不是身份平等的交易，请求帮助的低姿态让人心软。  
　  
玖兰枢正色，“是什么事？”  
　  
“我要转去夜间部……”锥生零皱眉想了想，又加了一句，“越快越好……”  
　  
“可以，不过，为了什么？”玖兰枢即使心有疑惑，他也马上就答应了。  
　  
锥生零背靠门板坐着，闭上眼极力稳住呼吸，“我最近的状况……有点不稳定……我怕……会伤到优姬。”  
　  
锥生零这句是实话，只不过他怕玖兰纯血的自己咬了黑主优姬以后，会让她提前解开记忆封印。而玖兰枢则单纯以为锥生零今天被优姬的血气味刺激了，怕自己惦记黑主优姬香甜的血液，然后忍不住而伤害她。  
　  
锥生零忽然捂住了嘴，他越来越痛苦了，断断续续地说：“而且……优姬是时候……离开温室了……她需要成长……她需要……主动地‘想要强大’……是时候……让她主动知道一些黑暗面的……事情了……”  
　  
玖兰枢完全接受了锥生零的提议，“我明白了，需要我怎么做？”  
　  
锥生零一双鲜红眼睛定定地望着玖兰枢，“协助我……一起……演一台戏……”  
　  
而就在这个时候，门被扣响了。  
　  
门口传来黑主优姬的声音：“零！在吗？”  
　  
锥生零看向门口，“戏……开锣了……”  
　  
玖兰枢当即意会，明白了锥生零的意思，微笑着说：“明白了。”  
　  
玖兰枢迅速起立闪身不见了踪影。  
　  
门口处，黑主优姬的声音再次响起：“奇怪，这么快出去了吗？”  
　  
锥生零迅速而勉强地站起身来，走到了门边，手握上门把之前摸了摸獠牙，确认獠牙还在。  
　  
优姬，你该变强了，我知道你一定可以。  
　  
锥生零深吸一口气，转动了门把，模仿着那些他曾经听过的声音——  
　  
“优……姬……优……优姬……”  
　


	24. 番外-违禁品的去处

第十一章番外-违禁品的去处  
   
晚饭后，黑主灰阎无聊地准备检查从日间部和夜间部没收回来的东西。  
   
黑主灰阎有些烦心，最近学园经费不怎么够。  
   
黑主学园的办学经费基本都是靠捐赠的，而最大的金主是夜间部一条拓麻的爷爷，无论是吸血鬼世界还是人类社会都很有地位很有钱的一翁——一条麻远。但是，今年那个老怪物好像故意要刁难黑主灰阎，捐赠迟迟不到。  
   
黑主灰阎叹了口气，决定还是先做手头上的正事。  
   
先去查看日间部收回来的东西吧……  
   
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！  
   
好多照片，虽然都是偷拍的，但主角足够美型弥补了拍摄技术和设备的不足。照片主角多数都是夜间部的学生，数量最多的是玖兰枢，然后居然是自己的宝贝养子锥生零！  
   
除了照片，还有印花T恤，马克杯，手绘，抱枕，书签……  
   
看着那么多漂亮的物件，黑主灰阎一瞬间有偷偷拿出去卖掉帮补学园经费的冲动！  
   
黑主灰阎继续翻。  
   
黑主灰阎翻出了一箱毛毡玩偶，各色夜间部日间部学生的，各种表情的，巴掌大小的，Q版娃娃头挂件。依然是夜间部学生占大部分，日间部少有几个帅哥美女占少部分。而且里面有可爱的小优姬！！巨可爱！！  
   
黑主灰阎严重考虑想偷偷把这些小东西拿去卖钱！！  
   
继续翻继续翻～  
   
黑主灰阎震惊地翻出来一整套真人手办！  
   
日间部夜间部最亮眼的那几个学生，和一个不认识人，估计是作者？一大群真人手办穿的貌似是某游戏的职业服装。暗黑牧师玖兰枢，光明牧师锥生零，铸剑师一条拓麻，刺客支葵千里，弓箭手早园琉佳，德鲁伊远矢莉磨，拳法师架院晓，剑客蓝堂英，女骑士黑主优姬，还有法师的貌似作者本人。  
   
黑主灰阎已经开始在想，自己该用什么途径把它们卖了！！  
   
翻完日间部的东西，黑主灰阎兴致满满地开始翻夜间部没收的东西，不禁有些失望：  
   
各式各样的蝴蝶翅膀，不是整只的标本，只有翅膀。没收理由，残忍物品。  
   
印着不同的唇印，还写了不同女性名字和日期的纸卡本子。没收理由，意识不良。  
   
各种破破烂烂的玻璃，陶瓷，石块，布片，还有些不知道什么东西。没收理由，影响安全。  
   
要么猎奇要么无聊……  
   
黑主灰阎无聊又失望地拿起了一摞十一本用绳子绑起来的，署名R.S的银粉色软皮本子，百无聊赖的拆开检查。  
   
然后他怔住了……  
   
本子里是手写的女性娟秀文字，不是日记，而是……小说？而且角色的名字……  
   
其实黑主灰阎没懂，他手上正拿着的那些，是真人CP同人小说。简而言之地概括的话，就是手写的“枢all同人”本子，很明显作者是个枢厨。  
   
但明显是最新的，未写满的一本上，刚写完的一篇，日期是圣巧克力日当天（也就是私斗那天），题头赫然写着“关键字：零英，强攻别扭受，调教play”。而主角名字则是自己那个面瘫养子锥生零，和夜间部天才少年蓝堂英。至于情节……那是一小段描写华丽的湖边打斗，然后忽然转折的一大段24K纯肉……  
   
黑主灰阎回想，这摞本子是一条拓麻命人将东西送过来后，忽然本人亲自上门加上的。那时黑主灰阎问那是什么，一条拓麻满脸公关笑地说，那是某个不长进舍友的拙作。  
   
黑主灰阎脸上有些抽搐，然后他开始想这些本子有没有卖钱的可能……  
   
终于闲下来的玖兰枢坐在自己寝室的沙发上，忽然想起了什么，从沙发底下拿出了一本超大相册。日之寮月之寮的违禁品检查过后，大概是唯一幸存的违禁品被遗忘在这里了。  
   
玖兰枢心想：  
   
要不要将它送去理事长室呢？  
   
嗯，送去吧。  
   
除了最后一张。  
   
.

爪：某位女枢厨其实之前的章节也有表现出腐特质的了，不过貌似没有人注意到23333  
   
第十二章，第十三章两个大章的内容都是月之寮的生活，着重写四个人的变化，分别是：温柔宠溺的玖兰枢，别扭傲娇的蓝堂英，坚强脆弱的黑主优姬，不可救药的锥生零。


	25. 月之寮的悠闲生活（一）

第十二章 月之寮的悠闲生活（一）  


初：小零终于嫁出去了～女儿出嫁啦～爸爸好寂寞～

零：不要模仿理事长！谁是你女儿！谁嫁出去了！不准叫我小零！！

————

转眼间，锥生转入夜间部已过一月，夜间部的学生也都慢慢对此没了新鲜的关注度。

他们会关注锥生零，主要是因为他是直接由枢大人领回月之寮的。而且，他区区一个LevelD，居然入住了月之寮主寮，而且被枢大人亲自安排住在了自己寝室隔壁的空置单人寝室。

单人寝室在月之寮主寮只有两个，一个一直由玖兰枢在住，另一个是空置的。最早的时候安排寝室，没有人敢和纯血之君的枢大人相同待遇地住单人寝室，几位高级贵族都是住的双人寝室。

可是即使是主寮，明明还有一间双人寝室空着，为什么枢大人却要安排他住在他隔壁的单人寝室？这个问题，进行过宿舍检查清楚知道寝室情况的锥生零后来亲口问过玖兰枢。

玖兰枢的回答是，住隔壁，必要时投喂……咳咳……渴血时帮助起来方便。

也可以算实话。

月之寮主寮一楼是公用区域，寝室集中在二楼，平面来看是个“凵”，其中东侧“丨”处为并排的两个单人人寝室，“┗ ”处为双人寝室。“┗ ”和“丨”之间有一个“Y”字型的楼梯，单人寝室和双人寝室虽然都在二楼，但之间却相对独立。两个空置的寝室就在“凵”的两个端点，一头一尾地空了出来。主寮的两间单人寝室门很近，阳台更近，两个阳台只隔了一步的距离，而空置的双人寝室与玖兰枢的寝室之间的路，要经过所有主寮寝室还要上下楼梯。

所谓近水楼台……咳咳……所谓逐近弃远，住在单人寝室是个好选择。

而且，一开始情况匆忙混乱，确实有点必要。

再者，住玖兰枢旁边，可以避免那些有贼心没贼胆的家伙越过玖兰枢的寝室到锥生零的寝室找碴，如果锥生零住另一头的双人寝室，那些家伙不需要经过玖兰枢寝室，也许贼胆就长出来了。这一点，锥生零后来很不屑，找碴就找碴呗，还能怕他们？

不过，一开始情况匆忙混乱，确实有点必要。

所以，一开始情况到底是怎样的匆忙混乱呢？

————

时间回到一个月前。

锥生零那时候渴血严重，他不知道马上吸玖兰枢的血的话，之后会不会又有什么稀奇古怪的“副作用”。由于不确定，所以打算直接利用自己身体这个状况先完成眼下可以做的。

然后，锥生零和玖兰枢，分别在黑主优姬和黑主灰阎面前，然后又同时在两个人面前，合作演了一大台戏。在阅LevelE无数的传说中的吸血鬼猎人黑主灰阎面前，锥生零那个极度渴血的征状，成了他转入夜间部最佳的力证。

然后，当晚夜间部的成员因宿舍检查，全部放假，在月之寮百无聊赖之际，玖兰枢领着已有些神志不清，双目通红的锥生零回到主寮。在一众高级贵族还没来得及接受“锥生零是血族”时，玖兰枢就拽着锥生零胳膊直接走进了自己寝室，房门一关之后再也没有动静了，留下一众高级贵族在大厅面面相觑。

当晚，玖兰枢在寝室里进行了一场暧昧又狼狈的投喂。

因为不能让血的味道泄露出来，玖兰枢直接把锥生零牵进了浴室，将淋浴房热水开到最高温度，让水蒸气大量弥漫，希望最大程度阻止血气被发现。然后玖兰枢刚从淋浴房出来想查看锥生零情况，就见这时渴血状态忍耐到了极限的锥生零直接朝他扑了上来。

玖兰枢被这么突如其来地冲过来一扑，而地点怎么说也是个浴室，地上就是没有香皂沐浴乳洗发液，水肯定是不缺的。所以玖兰枢一不留神就被锥生零扑倒了，两个人“哐当”一声摔到浴缸里去了。

后脑勺狠狠磕到了质量上乘的浴缸，玖兰枢磕得七荤八素眼冒金星。忍耐着没面容扭曲之际，他看到同样在自己身上摔得有些懵的人从自己胸口抬起了头颅，透过弥漫的水蒸气看到那双重新有了神采的通红眼睛。

锥生零这么一摔竟然恢复了些神志，发现自己趴在玖兰枢身上，他并没有觉得特别尴尬。而且看到玖兰枢那个明明摔惨了却强忍着不让自己显得太狼狈的样子，锥生零还有点幸灾乐祸。然后锥生零看到，玖兰枢在看见自己的脸后以后貌似懵了？

其实不然，玖兰枢忽然看到锥生零那居高临下姿态下露出的自然笑容。看到喜欢的人这个样子，玖兰枢微微怔住了，他不动声色地按捺住自己的情绪，他有些……兴奋……

锥生零低头，凑上在他判断里有石化倾向的玖兰枢的脖子。忽然想起之前马厩里，失去意识控制的自己被厚颜无耻的玖兰枢为所欲为，最后把自己“吓醒”的那一舔。然后锥生零小朋友忽然脑子进水了，他学着印象中的那次，恶意而色气地舔舐了玖兰枢的颈侧。

这下玖兰枢是真的懵了，也幸亏他懵了，才没一下理智崩溃地直接对锥生零做出什么出格的事。

然后又是一下颈上刺痛将他唤回了心神，玖兰枢再次一手按住了锥生零的头颅，无奈地叹了口气，“你……真是，这次也是，可别让血的气味泄露出来啊，零……”

玖兰枢以前也试过为认为有价值的下属提供纯血，但都是用抽取的方式。只有锥生零，他是除了小时候自己的那个后裔黎以外，唯一的一个直接从他颈上吸食的，而这次，是他第三次直接投喂这只尖牙利嘴，难以驯服的美丽猎豹。

然后玖兰枢在感觉那人点头之后才放了手。

这时，闲下来的玖兰枢才有空注意两人的状况，浴缸里的两人以极亲密的距离依偎着。锥生零吸血的时候也不闲着，似乎是因为狭窄的空间里两人的姿势动作很不舒服，磨磨蹭蹭地想换个舒适一点的姿势。

玖兰枢无奈至极，暗自猜测锥生零到底在蹭什么，是有跳蚤在咬吗？要是蹭出了什么不得了的情况，是要负责任的好吗……

因为紧密贴合吞咽，玖兰枢之前就发现的极类似拥吻的声音也无法避免地产生着。诱人而湿润的，混浊而暧昧的声音。吮吸声，吞咽声，还有被迫只能用鼻子呼吸的喘息声。声音混合起来后，形成了暧昧诱惑如情人间深吻时的那种声音。空间狭窄，玖兰枢的手此刻“毫无邪念”地抱在锥生零腰背上，整个人呈老僧入定状，假装自己是个死人……

已经心动的玖兰枢不愿意再有强迫对方的行动，太过在意对方感受的天生纯血，一下子由以前认为“白给的便宜不占是傻子”的人，变成了前面那句话里的傻子。但即使是这样的心理状态，占有欲旺盛的玖兰枢都有些觉得自己快要忍不住了。

锥生零正专心“吃饭”，大口吞咽着玖兰枢幽兰气息的纯血，忽然听到玖兰枢叹气，继而开口说话了。

“零，傍晚我才告白过的吧，我喜欢你……所以，你今晚……”

玖兰枢的声音忽然断了，锥生零有些不敢想他后面要说什么。

锥生零感到厌烦，嫌恶。不知道这个人渣又想对自己做些什么。现在意识清晰得很，锥生零在考虑要不要现在就用血蔷薇先废了玖兰枢作案工具。

只听玖兰枢又叹了一口气，接着说：

“你今晚别再在我面前失去意识了，很危险。现在这样我都快要忍不住了。如果你又晕过去的话，我恐怕真的会做出什么……”

锥生零听到玖兰枢的话，他不是在宣告他要做什么；而是忠告，忠告自己不要晕倒。然后露骨地表示，如果自己晕倒，他真的会做些什么。

锥生零这次出奇地清醒，清醒到居然去分析两者区别。

“因为喜欢而想要”和“因为喜欢而想忍住不要”。第一句是以前的玖兰枢，喜欢就占有。而第二句，因为喜欢，所以隐忍着不占有。

前一种，让锥生零反感的纯粹的占有欲；而后一种，这种在乎对方感情的想法，真的是玖兰枢会自己产生的？

锥生零在他怀里，脸上忽然一红：这个人在胡说八道什么？

玖兰枢要是直说他会怎么做，锥生零还能直接嫌弃他，但是现在，锥生零似乎找不到理由嫌弃他。

只听见又叹一声，锥生零感觉身上的手悄悄收紧。双手温柔地揽紧了自己的腰背，腮边的皮肤亲昵地厮磨自己的额角耳鬓；背上的手轻轻抚着，像安抚孩童般的温柔怜惜，完全是拥抱情人的姿态。

锥生零心头又是一跳，心底一直觉得“玖兰枢的好意不可以信任”的那个想法忽然动摇了。

只因一句话，一个拥抱，一直不平衡的天平，开始改变了。

到最后，这一晚什么都没有发生，锥生零没有晕倒，而玖兰枢也确实什么都没做，但也几乎是擦枪走火的状态了。

锥生零吃饱以后，很小心地避免再发生什么，从玖兰枢怀里抬起身来。但始终无法避免似的微微晕眩，然后他稍微闭目等待晕眩结束。

腮边忽然有轻轻触摸的温度，锥生零睁开了眼睛，只见对面的人也坐直了身体，两人的脸离得很近。锥生零这时坐在玖兰枢身上，视线比对方高，他此刻仰视着锥生零的脸。一手揽着他的腰，另一只手正轻柔抚弄锥生零腮边的皮肤，拇指开始临摹他双唇的线条，轻笑着的人两汪酒红里是热切渴望着的眼神。

锥生零怔住了，他看到，玖兰枢那带着热切的脸在接近，两人的气息混合得不分彼此。但玖兰枢再次像今天傍晚那般，他在几乎要吻上的时候停下来了，喉结滚动咽了咽唾沫，然后退了开去。沉醉表情转为微微自责，玖兰枢低垂着眸又叹了口气。

玖兰枢抓住锥生零肩头将他从自己怀里推开一点，“零，你这是在考验我的定力吗？很危险啊。下次你再这样，即使知道你只是发呆我也会出手了。”

锥生零仍瞪着眼，看着玖兰枢的脸没有回应。

玖兰枢见他这个样子，又叹一声，调笑起来：“零，起来了，再不起来就真的要出事了……”

锥生零立马汗毛倒竖，迅速回神爬出浴缸，然后径直离开了浴室。他调整着自己的状态，这时玖兰枢也从浴室出来了，没有闻到纯血的味道。

“你的寝室在隔壁，比较近，有什么突发的事照应起来方便。”玖兰枢书桌边拿起一串钥匙交给锥生零，那是锥生零一表示决定转入夜间部，玖兰枢就命星炼交待一条拓麻准备的寝室钥匙。

锥生零接过钥匙，皱眉想着，走门的话还要确认有没有人注意看这边，鬼鬼祟祟的做贼偷情一样……

玖兰枢看着锥生零的表情，想了一下，微笑提醒：“如果你不想月之寮其他人有可能注意到的话，可以走阳台，阳台挨得很近。”

锥生零确实懒得注意，所以最后也确实是选择直接跳阳台回去。临离开，锥生零有些迟疑着想说什么，但最后没有说出口，道了一声“谢了”就离开了。

锥生零看着自己的这间新寝室，和隔壁玖兰枢的房间布局相似，但装璜配色要素净很多。因为提前通知了打扫，大得夸张的寝室里十分干净。径直走到衣柜前打开，里面有几套新的换洗衣服，样式极简单的单色衣裤。还有几套替换的新夜间部制服。还真是周全呢。

锥生零拿了衣服洗过澡，就把自己摔到那张和隔壁玖兰枢房间一样的大得离谱的床上，准备睡了。

这天晚上，玖兰枢没有睡，除了因为他是血族的生理时间，现在是“白天”不用睡觉之外，还因为内心思绪万千。玖兰枢想及以后，止不住地期待；但想及更遥远的将来，心里又止不住地疼痛……

锥生零也没有睡，但他还是人类的生理时间，晚上明明是需要睡觉的。刚吃了个饱，而且刚洗过澡，身体充实又温暖的锥生零此刻明明很适合睡眠，而且又累又困的他也很需要睡眠。但是……

锥生零坐起身来，他就是失眠了。

之前两次被吻都被重大变故打岔而被暂时忽略了，现在锥生零因为玖兰枢一句话，所有记忆全部被翻了出来。

前天在马厩被强吻，玖兰枢还只是那个就知道满足占有欲的，卑鄙无耻人渣败类的混账纯血种。但今天傍晚在玖兰枢的寝室，虽然也是被强吻，但……

锥生零想及玖兰枢后来想凑过来帮自己，却瞻前顾后起来的表现；还有刚刚“因为喜欢所以想要忍住不要”的宣言。

锥生零不知道是不是该理解为玖兰枢改变了，是“喜欢”的程度不一样了吗？不是单纯的占有欲？是……真心的？

上一世的锥生零在经历了很多事情以后，现在遇到事情都会习惯性地刨根问底地思考，深思熟虑。然而这个习惯现在却很鸡肋。

锥生零暗骂自己为什么要在这种无聊事上刨根问底。烦躁捏着额角，脑子还是不受控制地在分析对比，然后慢慢跑偏了。

锥生零想及两次的吻，对方的反应，自己的反应。捏额角的手指竟不自觉滑过脸颊，抚上了此刻有点干燥的唇，本能地舔了舔唇。似乎是回想到了什么不太好的东西，锥生零一张脸轰然红透，双手挠着头发，身体猛然砸回床上去了。

然后锥生零就再也睡不着了。

于是，在夜间部上课的第一天，锥生零仍在课堂上睡死过去，但其他住在副寮的普通贵族都以为他是“时差”没调过来。

除了这个以外，普通贵族们对锥生零的认知依然和以前一样。而住在主寮的高级贵族们，对他的认知却是天翻地覆地在改变着。


	26. 月之寮的悠闲生活（二）

第十二章 月之寮的悠闲生活（二）  
　  
锥生零来到月之寮的第二天。  
　  
下午五点左右，住在月之寮副寮的吸血鬼开始起床，穿衣梳头准备上课。而住在主寮原本懒散惯了的高级贵族们今天却在更早一点的时候就起来了，但并不是对昨天夜晚忽然旋风式转入夜间部的锥生零有多好奇，是因为别的。  
　  
黑主学园日间部和夜间部的上课时间差别巨大。日间部是普通全日制高中的形式，在白天分上下午上课，下午5:30结束当天全部课程。而精英们的夜间部则是“半日制”，下午6:00开始进入教学区，6:35上课，四节四十分钟的课，间隔十五分钟的课间休息。晚10:00夜间部放学，自由活动两小时。午夜12:00离开教学区返回月之寮。然后，全校禁足。  
　  
锥生零之前一夜失眠，但幸好夜间部上课是隔天的傍晚，他有足够的时间继续挺尸，直到他睡着为止。然后，锥生零终于在隔天中午十二点多的时候睡着了。可只睡了不到三个小时，锥生零就睡不下去了，他饿醒了，并不是渴血，他只是单纯地肚子饿了。  
　  
血族经过漫长岁月的进化，即使是纯血种，也不再只依赖血液提供必须能量。有些特有物质的摄入必须靠血液，研究到现在都还不能明确那特有物质是什么，但无论如何仿制，就是无法取代。因此血液锭剂始终要由人类血液进行浓缩，由医疗机构协助生产。  
　  
而除了那特有物质，其他物质的摄入是可以由一般食物提供的。不过呢，血族贵族很多都有血液情结，认为吸血是高贵的，因此自然就理所当然地认为所有物质都依赖血液来提供没什么不妥。而且天生血族家族传承下来，没几个对人类食物有兴趣的，也就没有几个能做出像样的食物。甚至因为没兴趣，不少贵族家庭连厨师都省了。  
　  
但锥生零不同，他是能不用血液供给就不用，而且以人类身份活过。他需要食物，也会处理，而且处理得非常好。  
　  
所以锥生零在饿醒了以后跑到了月之寮主寮公用区域那个几乎没用过的厨房里觅食。  
　  
锥生零发现月之寮主寮的冰箱完全是空的，什么都没有。橱柜里艰难地翻出了一袋面粉，一瓶蜂蜜，没开封也没过期。  
　  
锥生零继续不懈努力地翻找。  
　  
没有鸡蛋，黄油，幸好总算有砂糖，牛奶。而且在桌面还有摆着只为了好看，从来没人吃的水果盘，锥生零顺利从中拿到了芒果和蜜桃。  
　  
锥生零叹着气，看着料理台上那一堆费了九牛二虎之力搜刮而来的材料。  
　  
锥生零在想，看来必须找时间采购，不然得饿死。也不知道黑主理事长给的零花钱和平时采购的跑腿费能不能养活自己……  
　  
锥生零忽然皱眉，这才想到，转入夜间部之后给黑主理事长跑腿采购的机会不就没了，那么跑腿费的收入不就等于断了……  
　  
锥生零暗叹：前途渺茫啊……  
　  
结束了唉声叹气，锥生零拿着食材开始处理。  
　  
锥生零刚调好面浆后忽然抬头，看到了隔着用餐料理台，饶有兴趣地歪头托腮观察着自己的玖兰枢。  
　  
昨晚一夜失眠，都是因为你！  
　  
锥生零脸色不善，玖兰枢则有些不解地微笑着，并不知道自己什么事惹了他，“怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零知道是自己无理取闹，没有接那个话题，将切好的水果粒混入了面浆，开火上锅，“看什么。”  
　  
“好奇而已。”玖兰枢是真的好奇，他也是个对人类食物兴趣不大的主。  
　  
锥生零已经开始煮食了，“有什么好好奇的，没见过人做‘早饭’？”  
　  
“是没见过啊。”玖兰枢笑了，看锥生零挑眉不信，又加了一句，“真的。”  
　  
锥生零一边快速煮食，一边低笑起来，“吸血鬼不是号称很懂得享受吗？欣赏不来美食？”  
　  
玖兰枢摊手解释，“因为有不少血族认为血液才是至高无上的美食，所以，就这样了。”  
　  
锥生零摇头，鄙视一笑，“真可怜。”  
　  
水果煎饼的甜香味将一众高级贵族们馋醒了，于是，在众人来到公用区的时候，恰好锥生零在说他们至高无上的纯血之君“真可怜”。最容易炸毛的某只正准备炸毛，然后所有人一起看到了极神奇的一幕。  
　  
锥生零做的水果煎饼原料有点多，做出来份量很大。于是他大发善心地多装了一盘出来，附上刀叉推到了直接怔住的玖兰枢面前。锥生零一脸“不能浪费粮食”，“来，赏你的。”  
　  
玖兰枢愣神，直到反应过来才笑了，“不胜荣幸。”  
　  
然后，早前在无论日间部还是夜间部学生眼里，还水火不容的两个人，极其和谐地在公共区厨房料理台用餐区吃起了“早餐”。  
　  
高级贵族们傻在楼梯口，直到叉起一块饼准备开吃的锥生零注意到了奇怪的视线，看向楼梯口的他们。锥生零顿住了，没有打招呼，他似乎还没有和他们很熟吧？可是第一天就直接不理他们，后面的日子会不会不好过？  
　  
在锥生零还在考虑要不要打招呼的时候，一个非常适合不按常理出牌的人先一步有了行动——支葵千里睡脸迷蒙地走了过去，盯着锥生零叉子上的饼。  
　  
支葵千里（盯）：“……”  
　  
锥生零挑眉：“……”  
　  
锥生零忍受不了手上的饼被迷糊而热情地注视，开口问那个木讷少年：“要吃吗。”

少年点头表示要吃，然后锥生零直接将饼伸了过去。  
　  
玖兰枢看着这两个人自然到仿佛交情颇深的样子地在互动，不悦地张嘴狠狠咬上了饼……唔，好吃。  
　  
但就在支葵千里一口咬下的时候，拿着叉子的手却移开了，没有如愿咬到水果煎饼的呆愣少年有些生气，却听到锥生零说：“你起床刷牙了吗？”  
　  
支葵千里（摇头）：“……”  
　  
锥生零（嫌弃脸）：“刷牙去，不刷没得吃。”  
　  
支葵千里（迷糊）：“哦。”  
　  
看着支葵千里乖乖转身飞奔回卧室，锥生零无奈笑着摇了摇头，又看着站在楼梯口的那群傻子，忽然玩心大发起来。锥生零露出了类似一条拓麻的那种官方笑容说道：“除了支葵千里的一份，还有一份名额未定的。谁有兴趣跟你们的枢大人一起用餐，就去洗脸刷牙，先到者先得。”  
　  
“和枢大人一起用餐”的诱惑力非常大，楼梯口一瞬间人影全无，同时各间寝室里响起了争抢洗漱台大战的声音。  
　  
锥生零坏心眼地笑了起来，一口咬上了煎饼，然后才看到玖兰枢正托着腮微笑着盯着他看。  
　  
玖兰枢继续消灭着水果煎饼，“没想到锥生君原来还有爱恶作剧的一面啊。”  
　  
锥生零沉默地咽下煎饼，“只不过你没见过而已。”  
　  
我本来也没这毛病，喜欢逗傻子的是初。  
　  
不久两人就看到了飞奔而来的支葵千里，锥生零起身去将余下的水果煎饼装成两盘，拿过来的时候看到了抢洗漱台第一的，时不时不明所以地热烈笑着看看玖兰枢又看看锥生零的早园琉佳。

居然是女孩子？真是意料之外。

然后，锥生零看到随后来到的，和早园琉佳同寝室的远矢莉磨十分自然地蹭到支葵千里旁边，拿起叉子担当起了投喂员。投喂支葵千里的同时，顺便喂了一半进自己嘴里。原来如此。  
　  
剩下的三只中，就蓝堂英一副可怜巴巴的样子。他看看优雅进食的玖兰枢，又看看神情冷淡的锥生零，还有一脸圆满两眼放光的早园琉佳，和专心陶醉于食物面无表情却看得出心情愉快的远矢莉磨和支葵千里。无论和枢大人一起用餐，还是那闻起来看起来都很好吃的饼，诱惑力都实在是太大了……  
　  
蓝堂英鼓起勇气蹭了过来，“锥生零，你也太小气了，就做这么点。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，看着委屈巴巴的蓝堂英，“我本来是只做一份的，别说你们，就是你们枢大人原本也是没有份的。只是一不小心水果切多了才多加了面粉，结果一下子多了很多而已。”  
　  
锥生零消灭了自己的水果煎饼，好整以暇地说：“再说了，你们又不是我的宠物，我没义务投喂的吧。我是个没有经济来源的穷学生，你们一个个饭量都很大的样子，我可养不动。”  
　  
蓝堂英委屈脸，“那为什么支葵有份？”  
　  
锥生零鄙视，“因为他刚刚主动跑过来了。”  
　  
蓝堂英哭丧脸，“那为什么枢大人有份？”  
　  
锥生零鄙视笑，“因为他刚刚主动跑过来了。”  
　  
蓝堂英哭唧唧，“太过分了，锥生零，你太狂妄了……”  
　  
“好了，不如这样，”锥生零开始精打细算过日子，“你以后买吃的回来，我用了你的食材的话，就给你也做一份。怎么样？”  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间止哭，“好！成交！不能反悔！！”  
　  
然后锥生零的夜间部生涯的第一天，就在这样的一场闹剧下开始了。  
　  
说来，蓝堂英是黑主学园夜间部有名的天才少年，无论是人类世界还是血族世界。这么高智商的蓝堂少爷却不知为何，总是在几个人面前脑筋打结。一个玖兰枢，一个锥生零，后来又多了一个黑主优姬。  
　  
其实蓝堂英以前并不喜欢玖兰枢，还明确地当面对玖兰枢说过“讨厌”。在蓝堂英关于玖兰枢的记忆里，最开始他是“突然闯进自己家里的无礼之人”，自己斥责他无礼，然后被回家的父母斥责自己无礼。自己合理的行为被无缘无故斥责了，年幼的蓝堂英心生不忿，知道他是纯血种以后，更加不忿。所以在玖兰枢提出“交朋友”的邀请时，他拒绝了。  
　  
玖兰枢在蓝堂家暂住的那段时间，蓝堂英都没有给他好脸色看。想起来他似乎没什么不给好脸色的理由，但对于“纯血种，所以要尊敬”这种必须给好脸色的理由，蓝堂英那时候无论如何都不想去遵守。  
　  
但完全没有错的玖兰枢却因为蓝堂英这样的闹别扭而跑来道歉。那时候，玖兰枢替蓝堂英捡起了一只玻璃球，蓝堂英接过之后当面说出了“讨厌”。  
　  
之后玖兰枢离开了蓝堂家，暂由别的大家族照料。再一次见到玖兰枢是多年以后。那天，玖兰枢替蓝堂英第二次捡起了同一只玻璃球，蓝堂英接过之后当面说出了“喜欢”。  
　  
但那时候玖兰枢已经失去了家人，也完全失去了孩童时的温柔。他所有的温柔尽数变成了“谦和有礼”，对待所有人都戴上了优雅得体的“有礼”，除此以外，只余威严的疏离。  
　  
被同一个人捡起的玻璃球上有了裂纹。  
　  
蓝堂英后来曾想，如果当初他在幼小的玖兰枢提出“交朋友”时没有拒绝，他是不是就不会像现在这样永远无法窥见他们的君主心中独自面对的阴暗？  
　  
可惜蓝堂英不是一个亡羊补牢，知错能改的人，他在口是心非这条路上越走越远。在这样的情况下他遇到了锥生零，第二个让他脑筋打结的人。  
　  
由于蓝堂英钻了牛角尖，下定决心成为“护卫枢大人的人”的蓝堂英变得极端，把一切对枢大人“无礼”的家伙视为敌人，于是锥生零顺理成章成了敌人。  
　  
那时候锥生零对待玖兰枢随意，无礼，傲慢，狂莽；对待自己的挑衅总是冷言冷语争锋相对。蓝堂英总觉得锥生零的这种对玖兰枢的无礼，和以前的自己那么相似。也因此他总是和锥生零较劲，似乎硬是要将他全部的“无礼”扳回来，弄得好像这样就能填补他儿时的遗憾似的。  
　  
直到最近，他开始接触到锥生零的“无礼”下隐藏的别的情绪。由于蓝堂英的不断找碴，锥生零才终于忍无可忍地将他狠狠教育了，并丢进水里泡了六次，然后又因自觉过分而向被吓得出了阴影的自己道歉。这样的锥生零如何谈得上“无礼”？  
　  
蓝堂英回想，发现自己一贯认为的锥生零的“无礼”，不过是他谢绝所有人关心时对玖兰枢的一视同仁，和当初自己对于“纯血种，所以要尊敬”的叛逆无礼不一致。锥生零的“无礼”，是他对自己的心的自我保护。冷冰冰的一副模样却忍不住对别人温柔，又在别人对他改观了并想要接近的时候拒绝，继续冷冰冰。  
　  
就在蓝堂英觉得锥生零也许是个温柔得不得了的人类时，他忽然变成了夜间部的成员。  
　  
锥生零是个有堕落可能的LevelD，那是曾经蓝堂英经常口出恶言讽刺的一个群体，即使还没有堕落他也会称之为“卑贱的LevelE”，而现在他发现自己不愿意那样去称呼锥生零。觉得温柔的锥生零不应该被那样伤害，觉得温柔的他也值得被温柔地对待。  
　  
所以对于锥生零诡异的“食物上的交易”，蓝堂英答应得毫不犹豫。除了美味食物以外，也许自己是出于一点点“愧疚补偿”的私心？所以，在蓝堂英的吩咐下，在当天下课以前，月之寮公共区就多了两台巨型的三开门冰箱，而且共计三台的冰箱，都被各种新鲜食材塞满了。  
　  
表面上是蓝堂英傻得可爱的“向食物妥协”，实际上是蓝堂英的一点点想要回应锥生零的温柔吗？其实蓝堂英自己也没有弄明白是为什么。  
　  
下课后，锥生零脸皮抽搐地看着多出来的那两台突兀的巨型冰箱，随即安慰自己“高等贵族都是有钱人，不要心疼”，然后开始查看食材。  
　  
蓝堂英适时地冒了出来，“呐，你答应过的，用了我的食材，就要给我多做一份啊。”  
　  
正在查看食材的锥生零一怔，转头看到身后冒出的蓝堂英，有些好笑地转头继续查看食材。他一边想着今天的“午饭”（此时晚上十二点十五分）要做什么，一边说：“行了，不会白吃你东西的，蓝堂少爷。”  
　  
蓝堂英心情忽然变好了，漂亮的蓝眼睛咕噜一转，笑得一脸愉快，“啊，不对，一份我不够吃，你多做点，我要吃三份。不对，四份！”  
　  
锥生零回头看着这个给点阳光就灿烂的大男孩，挑起眉来鄙视地说：“你是把我当厨子了？拿食材给我当薪水是吧？得寸进尺的家伙。”  
　  
嘴巴上这么说着，但锥生零从冰箱里拿出来的食材却确实够那个份量，蓝堂英觉得锥生零“口是心非”上和自己真的不相伯仲。不过锥生零要比自己好一点点，他只是在嘴巴上别扭，而自己无论语言还是行为都别扭（零：亏你好意思承认），而且即使自己清晰意识到，即使有自知之明也还是忍不住别扭。  
　  
“你昨天身体不舒服，现在好点了吗？”蓝堂英注意到锥生零脸色还是有点不好，本来白得粉嫩晶莹的脸现在看起来却带着病态，“脸色有点不对，你没有去看医生？话说你被野狗咬了那狂犬疫苗你打了没打？那个可不能拖……”  
　  
“我没事，不劳费心。”  
　  
锥生零淡淡打断，然后安静地在为午餐奋斗。  
　  
依然是这句话，关心被谢绝了，感觉有点伤人呢。蓝堂英失落地趴在餐桌边，垂头丧气地嘟囔着：“这个锥生零，明明比我小一岁，一点都不可爱。”  
　  
然后，当超大份量的牛肉烩饭推到他面前时，蓝堂英决定收回刚刚那句话，锥生零真是可爱得不得了！蓝堂英再一次在心里评价，锥生零确实是个超级口是心非的家伙！  
　  
蓝堂英咬着汤匙盯着自己的那盘午餐配汤，他发现锥生零的午餐配汤是蔬菜汤，自己的却不一样，“这是什么？”  
　  
锥生零仍是冷冷淡淡地说“姜汤，你说话还有鼻音，应该是你大前天着凉了还没好透。”  
　  
蓝堂英的脸一下子“嘭”的红了。锥生零不单超级口是心非，而且是个超级温柔的人！嗯！  
　  
锥生零被蓝堂英盯得有些不爽了，瞪了过去，“干什么？”  
　  
“没，没有。”  
　  
蓝堂英垂着脑袋，一张脸几乎要埋到那盘饭里去。  
　  
欸，其实……这口是心非有时候还挺可爱的……  
　


	27. 月之寮的悲催生活（一）

第十三章 月之寮的悲催生活（一）  
　  
初：记住，玖兰小弟，对付锥生零，死皮赖脸死缠烂打是必须的！这是我的经验之谈！  
　  
枢：嗯！……嗯！？  
　  
————  
　  
随着时间推移，日子慢慢以各自的轨迹恢复了规律，可谓相安无事。  
　  
锥生零其实在很早以前就已经适应了吸血鬼生活的日夜颠倒了，不然还是日间部学生时也不会每天在课室里睡得昏天黑地。现在他反而在因为夜间太精神，夜间部晚上上课没办法睡得着而不得不百无聊赖地听老师讲课。  
　  
当看到锥生零愁眉苦脸地在上课，一众夜间部贵族以为是锥生零的智商只能在日间部拿全科满分第一，到了夜间部，智商就跟不上天生血族，听不懂精英课程的内容了。直到很久以后的期末考试成绩出来，锥生零的名字依然以全科满分高挂在夜间部第一，把全部的天生血族挤了下去。所有人这才明白了两件事：1.学神到哪都是学神。2.学霸拿99分，是因为能力只能拿99分；学神拿100分，是因为卷面只有100分。  
　  
而锥生零和月之寮主寮的高级贵族们相处起来，居然也能出奇地和谐，而这个得居功于公共区厨房那一个原有的和蓝堂英那两个追加的巨型冰箱，总计三个冰箱里面的常满食材。  
　  
月之寮主寮一楼公共区的厨房现在基本上已经是锥生零的私人空间了。因为有一次玖兰枢蹭饭时，蓝堂英抗议菜品的热量不足，他天才的大脑不够能量供应，锥生零则表示原本想做烤意面发现没有奶酪了，所以放弃，于是热量就没有了。再于是，之后开始有女仆每天前来询问锥生零需要补充什么食材，月之寮主寮的厨房正式由锥生零作主了。  
　  
而在支葵千里看到过一次蓝堂英那超大份量的蹭饭以后，随即加入了蹭饭的行列。而锥生零看到那木讷少年一双狗狗眼的哀怨凝视……也就没有拒绝（英：为什么！凭什么！！）。于是，自然而已远矢莉磨也蹭了过来。而且玖兰枢有时也会跑来蹭饭，于是连带的一条拓麻和早园琉佳也加入了，最后架院晓冲着“大家都来，落我一个不好”的也蹭到了早园琉佳身边……  
　  
“早餐”，“晚餐”人基本都是不齐的，但是午夜十二点的“午餐”人是绝对齐的。结果，月之寮主寮每天多了一次不成文规定的“午餐”聚餐，锥生零开始需要指挥那些厉害的女仆们帮忙配合完成午餐。  
　  
锥生零抱怨：真心亏，这么点食材当报酬煮那么多人的量，自己是真的成厨子了？  
　  
副宿舍长一条拓麻想了想，问锥生零有没有什么可以用来抵偿的。锥生零也想了想，答曰：烘焙用具。  
　  
于是隔天，公共区厨房扩建了，大到专业烤箱，小到裱花工具，食材配料一应俱全到可以开烘焙屋。总价值不菲的独立烘焙房出现了。然而高级贵族们表示一点都不亏，在他们吃到了锥生零表面冷静内心欢喜地试用烘焙房做出的第一炉新鲜糖果面包以后。  
　  
继而他们又发现，表面冷冰冰的锥生零，他居然是个甜食爱好者。有个吃货当室友不一定是好事，但有个厨艺了得的吃货当室友就一定是好事！反正由烘焙房诞生以来，小饼干，牛轧糖，甜甜圈，纸杯蛋糕，果脯果干，等等等等诸如此类的自制零食，月之寮主寮就没缺过。  
　  
至于厨房的开支，高级贵族们开始自觉地分摊起来。偶尔围观的高级贵族们发现，处于烘焙状态的锥生零很容易露出淡淡的隐藏不住的温暖笑意。而见过那笑容的人都开始觉得：  
　  
嘛，原来那座冰山也没有很难相处啊。  
　  
而锥生零也觉得：  
　  
靠投喂就能解决，这群吸血鬼某意义上其实也够单纯的。  
　  
而锥生零转入夜间部还带来了一个对夜间部众来说可谓痛苦一时，对蓝堂英来说长期痛苦的巨大变化。  
　  
锥生零虽然在夜间部上课，但每天晚十点到十二点，夜间部的自由活动时间，他都会抽空出来出来和黑主优姬对练，锻炼她熟悉使用狩猎女神。而他自己也经玖兰枢同意，借出其女侍卫星炼练习反应能力。  
　  
黑主优姬的变化真的很大，她这一根筋的人，下定决心做某件事，竟是真的不把南墙撞破不肯回头的遇强越强的类型。  
　  
黑主优姬的体能在这之前，就已经被锥生零训练得非常彪悍。之前锥生零吐槽黑主优姬饭量大，其实他知道黑主优姬饭量大得非常有必要，也亏得这一世优姬长成了个实心眼，对锥生零的训练毫无怨言。但光体能好是不行的，黑主优姬必须提高作战时的应变，而训练这个，最有效的就是实战。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零是断不可能让黑主优姬一开始就去和不可预知的对手打的，所以对象自然就是夜间部众。然后在锥生零和星炼在配合练习的时候，黑主优姬就在借用的体育馆空手道道场，由普通贵族开始挑战。  
　  
夜间部众普通贵族知道黑主优姬对玖兰枢而言的特殊性，出手自然是不太放得开的，但黑主优姬她不知道啊，天然傻的姑娘经过暗黑进化以后，出手可谓毫不留情。神经巨粗的黑主优姬直到将普通贵族们通通撂倒，揍得他们满地找牙以后才察觉到了不对劲。于是黑主优姬去找锥生零商量，然后公然旁听的玖兰枢亲自钦定，对练人选成了医疗专业的悲催的蓝堂英。  
　  
在锥生零提出“锻炼应变及敏捷”，“可伤”的要求，玖兰枢额外追加“不可重伤”后，蓝堂英开始和黑主优姬继每天傍晚时掐得死去活来，多了一个每天晚上互打得眼花缭乱。两只炸毛属性的生物放在一起后，引发的就是连环爆炸。人们常说“一山不容二虎”，也有人调侃“除非一公一母”，但这调侃明显不适用于蓝堂英和黑主优姬，两人常常是一边互揍之余，还一边互放垃圾话。  
　  
对练现场金发蓝眼的少年行动迅捷，随着举手投足，绽放华丽冰簇，优雅帅气；冰簇间褐发红眼的少女跳跃流畅地闪避，长棍翻飞击碎冰簇，潇洒异常。但画面悦目，声音却并不悦耳。除了钝器破冰的清脆声音外，两人的垃圾对话常常随着时间推移而变得极其辣耳朵。  
　  
对练结果基本上都是实力较强的蓝堂英放水后打成平手，只有一次无疾而终的例外。  
　  
在某一次对练，互放垃圾话的过程中，放着放着忽然改变了走向变成了互吹自己偶像，然后又继续跑偏成了互踩对方偶像。  
　  
要知道，在死忠面前踩其爱豆是极其危险的行为……  
　  
蓝堂英被黑主优姬不断质疑玖兰枢腹黑心机帝的话刺激到，虽然并不这么希望，但仍口没遮拦地说出“不稳定LevelD的锥生零必然堕落为LevelE最终也必将毁灭”这样的话，成功触到了黑主优姬真正的逆鳞。  
　  
黑主优姬不再说话，发狠地挥舞起狩猎女神，大有要杀了蓝堂英的意图。蓝堂英也被逼发动更高级的技能对抗，冰凌如利箭激射，被黑主优姬连续闪避加击破结合而破解。蓝堂英原本可以击中的冰凌也因“不可重伤”而放弃攻击，最终黑主优姬冲至门面，蓝堂英被飞踹倒地随即一脚踩在了胸口。  
　  
蓝堂英稳住视线之际，已看到黑主优姬那黑色长棍以爆头之势击来，蓝堂英心中率先开始惨叫。但最终长棍没有将蓝堂英爆头，而是紧贴蓝堂英耳边击中了地面，蓝堂英正欲发作，却一下子看到了黑主优姬满面泪痕的脸。  
　  
然后蓝堂英死机了。  
　  
忽然黑主优姬竟然扔掉了长棍，扑了上去抡起拳头就揍，一边大哭着一边朝蓝堂英头脸扭打起来。  
　  
“你才LevelE！你全家LevelE，毁灭！毁灭个P！你个该死的吸血鬼！去死！去死！你给我去死！！”  
　  
“喂！住，住手！你个疯婆子！”  
　  
蓝堂英并不是看不得女孩子哭，但亲自惹哭的又是另一回事，而且他的教养又不允许他向一个女孩子挥起拳头。对，能力攻击可以，拳头不行。最后蓝堂英只能抓住了她的手，谁知黑主优姬一双手动不了了，居然直接上嘴，一口咬上了蓝堂英胸口。  
　  
要知道人类不同于吸血鬼，吸血鬼的獠牙是尖的，吸血时还会诱发一种麻痹猎物的快感错觉。而人类的牙齿不锋利，被人类咬时只有钝痛感而没有快感。  
　  
“嘶——住手！不对！住口！不是！松口！死女人你松口！！”  
　  
然而蓝堂英被黑主优姬咬，虽然只有痛，他却还是红了脸：  
　  
堂堂一个血族的高等贵族，居然被你区区一个人类咬了？传出去我颜面何存！！  
　  
黑主优姬可不管这些曲曲绕绕，被蓝堂英挣开后张口又往他脖子咬去。这一次可好，直接咬出血了。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊——！你个疯子！你松口啊！！！”  
　  
蓝堂英再也顾不得什么了直接转身将黑主优姬反制在地上，满嘴血腥的黑主优姬随即嚎啕大哭起来。蓝堂英当场气不打一处来，被咬的明明是我！你哭什么！  
　  
然后，非常合时地，响起了两把声音。  
　  
“英（蓝堂英），你在做什么。”  
　  
蓝堂英机械地转头，看到了空手道道场门口站着的，经常微笑满面而此刻脸冷得冰封千里的玖兰枢，以及常年面瘫冷漠而此刻却笑得如地狱恶鬼的锥生零。  
　  
锥生零原本只是想来看看优姬的情况，玖兰枢也借口要看而死跟着他。结果两人打开空手道道场的门看到的却是：蓝堂英将黑主优姬压制在了地上，当事人两人都是衣衫不整（乱，还有点破），蓝堂英红着一张脸，而黑主优姬正在嚎啕大哭……  
　  
“这……我……”  
　  
蓝堂英还在结巴之际，黑主优姬率先爬了起来，但她却没有推开蓝堂英，反而抱住了他，将脸狠狠埋进了他胸口的衣服里去，只漏出了“呜呜”的哭声，蓝堂英随即在玖兰枢和锥生零疑惑不解的目光中石化了……  
　  
五分钟后。  
　  
黑主优姬站在锥生零和玖兰枢身边眼睛红红的，刚刚又哭到打嗝，此刻还没止住。而蓝堂英则战战兢兢地端正跪坐在三人面前，等候裁决。  
　  
玖兰枢平静地说：“原来如此。”  
　  
刚刚蓝堂英尽量客观地将事情始末交待了出来，期间说到关键禁句时黑主优姬再次失控地扑了过去。蓝堂英想躲不敢躲，玖兰枢完全不想阻止，幸好还有锥生零及时地将她捞了回来。而刚刚黑主优姬忽然抱住蓝堂英埋胸，是因为她答应过锥生零她再也不会哭了，结果她正在哭的时候锥生零忽然出现，她一急，就……  
　  
锥生零看了看蓝堂英，蓝堂英愧疚地眼神闪躲；又看了看黑主优姬，黑主优姬眼红红地还在打嗝。  
　  
锥生零摇了摇头，叹气，“你也有错，优姬。你不该在蓝堂学长面前说他重视的人坏话。”  
　  
“可是他……”黑主优姬意欲反驳。  
　  
“而且……蓝堂学长说的是事实啊。”锥生零笑得很坦然，却还是刺痛了在场三人的眼，“LevelD必然会堕落成LevelE。优姬，你要接受，不可以逃避。”  
　  
黑主优姬再次不争气地大哭起来了，并冲着蓝堂英大吼：“死蓝堂英！我讨厌你！！！”  
　  
被女孩子当面大哭着说“讨厌”了，偶像学长蓝堂英受到了不小的冲击。  
　  
这之后，黑主优姬拒绝了玖兰枢更换她对练对手的提议，依然选择和蓝堂英对练，但她下手更干脆果断了，蓝堂英因此遭了不少罪。但黑主优姬没有端着不瞅不睬的姿态，而是依然一根筋地放垃圾话将蓝堂英气个半死。只是蓝堂英再也没有口没遮拦地被她气得说出禁句，黑主优姬也就没有再暴走过，这倒是令蓝堂英觉得好受了很多。  
　  
可是那次黑主优姬的暴走，两个人都知道自己有错，但两个人又都没有道歉。这导致后来这两人一见面，连那个“无礼”的套路都省了，直接嘴上开撕，甚至手上开打。因此，黑主优姬渐渐成了第三个让蓝堂英脑筋打结的人。  
　  
于是，日子就这样，一天一天地过去了。  
　  
周末上午。  
　  
上午9:30，此刻正是锥生零准备入睡的时候。  
　  
在刚进月之寮的前一个月都一直出于状态特殊的锥生零，每天都需要玖兰枢提供纯血。他都是在入睡前过去找玖兰枢，而且很幸运地，这一个月锥生零都没有再在吸血后出现什么头晕发热的副作用。又由于他们有交易的约定，锥生零没有觉得有什么需要扭捏的，心安理得地咬着玖兰枢的脖子，虽然这个取血量大得让锥生零心虚，觉得这个交易自己实在便宜占得有些太大了。  
　  
而在这段时间，玖兰枢所表现出的对锥生零的感情，令他感到很困扰。  
　  
本身锥生零在玖兰枢颈上吸血时，两人的姿态就已经非常亲密了，玖兰枢还总是在这时拥抱锥生零，那种小心翼翼，温柔呵护的拥抱，还带着无法忽视的浓烈爱慕。紧紧相拥的身体胸膛贴近，两颗心脏近距离搏动。腮侧亲密地厮磨自己的额角，手掌温柔抚摸着背部，那么小心，那么珍惜，那么迷恋……  
　  
被玖兰枢这样拥抱着，锥生零发现自己的心会乱。这一切都因为知道了玖兰枢对自己不是单纯的占有欲，而是真正意义的喜欢。  
　  
然后今天，锥生零的渴血感终于不再出现了，但他却发现自己竟然没有为此感到有多愉快。  
　  
锥生零想着要不要过去告诉玖兰枢一声，今天不需要血了。可是不需要就不需要了，为什么还要特地过去一趟？

闲的慌吗？睡觉！睡觉睡觉！！  
　  
锥生零洗过澡，拉上了厚重的落地帘，倒头睡去。  
　  
啊……睡不着了……  
　  
锥生零在被窝里叹气，他必须要认真考虑一下自己这个状态的原因了。  
　  
玖兰枢，上一世的情敌，利用他的人，这一世却跟他说喜欢上他了。

不对，不应该把那个玖兰枢的事也一并算到这个玖兰枢头上。这个玖兰枢和这一世锥生家的悲剧根本没关系。

那么，这个玖兰枢和锥生零的关系……暂时只有那个交易关系。还有那个他本人说出来的“喜欢”……  
　  
那么到底困扰什么？  
　  
原本只是纯血的交易，锥生零可以心安理得。但玖兰枢忽然说出喜欢，而且对他百般温柔……  
　  
锥生零觉得自己应该拒绝他的感情，于是他想找一个合适的理由想拒绝玖兰枢。


	28. 番外-锥生攻略（零篇）

番外-锥生攻略（零篇）  
　  
锥生零站在一棵树下，挑眉看着那棵在冬日里光秃秃的他此刻极度想要砍了的樱花树。  
　  
在离开玖兰枢的“养育”自己的地方后，锥生零用了一个月的时间找到了锥生一家这个时间段的居住地。当初隔三差五地搬家，想不到后来会成为自己“寻亲”的一大拦路虎。  
　  
然而也不知道是不是巧合，居无定所的锥生一家在锥生零七岁的这段时间，居然一直住在后来出事那处庄园的附近。然后他很自然地认出了某棵樱花树……  
　  
然后锥生零又花一个月时间观察并思考，是不是有可能现在就和这一世的锥生零强行融合。可是——  
　  
【你和他的融合只有一次机会，只有在他意志最脆弱的时候，你可别乱来啊小零～】  
　  
再三思量，锥生零觉得还是算了，那唯一的机会可不是说着玩的。  
　  
当他看到这一世的锥生零与锥生一缕共同生活的点点滴滴，他不忍心这个小锥生零受苦。明知道放任着悲剧发生的话，明知道这个锥生零会有多痛苦，他却什么都做不了吗？  
　  
不过，锥生零又觉得如果不让这个他经历这次伤痛，未曾经历重大挫折的，这一世的锥生零也许无法坦然接受上一世的自己的记忆吧？也许提前接受记忆的话，这一世的锥生零会自负起来也说不定。自己的性格，自己很清楚呢，呵呵。  
　  
所以，无论如何，这一世的锥生零必须经历那一段痛苦。  
　  
真是有点对不起你了……  
　  
表面年龄七岁的锥生零经过一大段内心戏，表情由愤怒，到犹豫，到怜惜，到苦恼，到愧疚。他叹了口气，视线仍停留在那棵无辜的樱花树上，看着看着，表情重新愤怒起来，果然还是想砍了它！  
　  
“你想对它做什么？”  
　  
身侧传来极度熟悉的声音，锥生零自己的声音。  
　  
锥生零转头，此时他穿着灰色斗篷，头上戴着兜帽，大半张脸遮在围巾下，只露出了做过伪装的几丝黑发和一双黑眼。  
　  
不远处站着的是这里的小锥生零。穿着棉衣，戴着帽子手套，手臂上挎着小篮子，小鼻子冻得有点发红，淡紫眼睛有点警惕地看了过来。  
　  
锥生零不解，他以为自己要对这棵树做什么吗？然后他才想起自己刚刚确实是想砍了它……  
　  
锥生零十分平静地半眯着眼，以旁观者角度看着眼前的这个自己，感觉真新鲜。注意到篮子里的各种时令蔬菜，还有一些这个季节少有的野生蘑菇，那种一缕很喜欢吃的蘑菇。  
　  
要做一缕最爱吃的加了蘑菇的蔬菜汤吗？  
　  
这么想着，锥生零看着小锥生零，眼里有着温柔的笑意。  
　  
小锥生零看到灰斗篷男孩兜帽下的黑色眼睛，目光很温柔，他觉得很熟悉……很亲切，“你……你是谁？”  
　  
锥生零回神，要和他接触吗？想想算了，不然会更不忍心。  
　  
想罢，锥生零紧了紧斗篷，转身默默走开了。  
　  
小锥生零见那个有着莫名亲切感的陌生人竟然不理自己，难得地有些失落起来。  
　  
“喂。”  
　  
“嗯？”  
　  
忽然对面传来了一声淡淡的叫唤，声音有点熟悉？小锥生零抬头。  
　  
只见灰斗篷男孩回头看着自己，那双明明是黑色的眼睛，却感觉和自己跟一缕很像，黑眼睛里的笑意很明显。他说：“那边后山山腰的西边有一个山坳，那里有地热，长了一片那种野蘑菇，不远还有一片野葱。”  
　  
“欸？”小锥生零一时没反应过来，这时灰斗篷男孩已经转身走远了。  
　  
他怎么知道我喜欢吃野葱？  
　  
因为我就是你啊。  
　  
走远的锥生零知道此刻的那个自己会想什么，那个秘密菜园可是自己十四岁的时候发现的。锥生零淡淡一笑继续走远。  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚，锥生零又悄悄观察起锥生家的动向。这里的锥生父母任务外出，今天还不是归来的时候，锥生一缕独自在房间焦急地趴在窗口张望。  
　  
锥生零疑惑，发生什么了？莫非这里的锥生零还没回来？  
　  
锥生零想了想，不会是吧……有可能……  
　  
黑兜帽男孩自责叹气，暗骂自己不该多这个嘴。  
　  
————  
　  
后山山腰的西边山坳，真的有一片野蘑菇地和一大片的野葱。  
　  
小锥生零验证了下午遇到的灰斗篷男孩没有说谎，但代价有点大。冬天的后山的积雪有点厚，山路湿滑，小锥生零才七岁，体力不够……  
　  
“呼……呼……”  
　  
小锥生零喘着气，继续往山下走。  
　  
大概再有一小时就能到山脚了，很晚了一缕一个人在家一定很担心。早知道就不那么着急，其实等明天再验证也是不迟的吧？可是小锥生零总是觉得那个男孩很亲切，好像很想证明他不会说谎似的，急急忙忙地就上山了。  
　  
不过虽然晚了，总算收获丰富，回去好好给一缕道歉吧。小锥生零看了看被新鲜野蘑菇和野葱塞得满满的小篮子，笑得很满足。  
　  
走着走着，小锥生零忽然听到了一个奇怪的声音。  
　  
“呵……呵……”  
　  
那是一种像是野兽，又有点像是人压迫着喉头发出的声音，很恐怖的诡异声音。小锥生零心如擂鼓，那是爸爸妈妈和夜刈师父狩猎的那种生物——LevelE的声音，他虽然才刚入门，只跟随出行一次，但对那种声音记忆犹新。  
　  
“呵……居然……有送上门的……呵……呵……”  
　  
果然那个声音说出了人话！小锥生零掏出了怀里的护身小银匕首，警惕地张望。  
　  
“呵呵……呵……想反抗？”  
　  
只随行过一次，毫无实战经验的小锥生零心中恐慌。  
　  
“右边，树上。”  
　  
一个熟悉的，不大的声音响起，小锥生零第一时间竟不是看向后方声源，而是依其所言向右上方扫视。顿时发现了悄悄靠近的人形生物。  
　  
“不要动，不要表现出恐惧，冷静看着它。”  
　  
你是谁！  
　  
小锥生零心中无比平静。  
　  
“作战中别分心，你的目标是它的心脏。”  
　  
小锥生零心中一惊，马上又冷静了下来。心脏，心脏，心脏……它的身材比我高大，我用的是短兵，直接攻击很难命中。那么……飞刀？  
　  
“你力量不够，飞刀不能穿透心脏。冷静，再想。”  
　  
力量？对，投掷的力量不够。必须直接刺入心脏，要想办法避开它的利爪和獠牙，怎么做？  
　  
小锥生零一直一动不动地紧盯那瞧着他的LevelE，对方被他凌厉的眼神震慑，一时不敢轻举妄动。但饥渴很快战胜了猜疑，它不管不顾地向他扑去，伸出利爪直击小锥生零门面。  
　  
利爪，挡开。不，力量不够！躲开！  
　  
小锥生零屈身后向一旁跳开后迅速转身，那LevelE攻击不中扑入雪中，然后缓慢滑稽地爬了出来。  
　  
雪可以阻慢它的行动！  
　  
小锥生零盯着那LevelE，慢慢改变自己的位置，忽然停住，等待对方的第二次攻击。  
　  
那LevelE仍发出着古怪声音，盯着小锥生零，终于按捺不住再次攻击。  
　  
来了！小锥生零准备闪避，眼看那东西就要扑到眼前，他再次屈身跳跃。  
　  
不料脚下踩着的雪底下竟是一块光滑石头，借力失败反而打滑，小锥生零小小身体滚落在雪堆中。心中暗叫不好，急忙起身。  
　  
同样扑入雪中的LevelE察觉有机可乘，快速出击，在小锥生零爬起来时，利爪已经伸到他眼前了。小锥生零似乎忘了再次躲避，忘了力量差距，只本能一样抬起银匕首抵挡。不出所料地将银匕首挥开，那LevelE直掐住小小身体的肩头，将小锥生零按入雪中，张口就要咬了。  
　  
但就在它獠牙咬下的前一刻，它一下化成了黄砂，黄砂散落后，现出了小锥生零手中的另一把银匕首。  
　  
小锥生零坐了起来，一头冷汗。  
　  
在他第二次准备躲避失败时，他打算把另一把银匕首也拿出来，却再次听到了那个平静的声音：  
　  
“偷袭。”  
　  
于是小锥生零成功了！  
　  
“呵……呵呵……你杀了他……呵……”  
　  
小锥生零瞬间警觉但已经来不及了，刚站起的身体再次被按住，同时银匕首也被击开了。另一只LevelE！它一直在偷看！  
　  
“呵……呵……你杀了他……独食……呵呵……”  
　  
来不及了！  
　  
小锥生零徒劳地绝望挣扎，就在獠牙刺破动脉之前的瞬间，那LevelE被掀飞了。小锥生零连忙爬起，只来得及看到小小的男孩身影，翻飞的灰色斗篷，兜帽被山风吹开，黑发飞舞缭乱。银戟挥动收回，黄砂轰然崩落。  
　  
带着隐约的悲悯情绪，灰袍男孩的声音响起：“明明丧失理智了，却保留了这种卑鄙。也是怪不得人类和吸血鬼，哪边都容不下……”  
　  
锥生零心里不禁有些自嘲，上一世被那么歧视也是人之常情，自己能保持不堕落成这样也是天大的机缘。  
　  
又暗叹一声，锥生零回头查看，却看到傻坐在地上的小锥生零居然哭了！？  
　  
以旁观者角度看到自己哭，锥生零很不自在，他在想，七岁的时候，自己是这么容易哭的吗？  
　  
锥生零看着那一样的脸再次叹气，“別哭了，起来吧。”  
　  
心道：算了，当他是一缕好了。  
　  
锥生零快步走到小锥生零身边，毫不顾忌地直接伸手抓住他的手将他拉了起来。细心而认真地拍去他身上头上沾上的雪，掏出手帕去擦他脸上的泪，才擦了一下就僵住了。  
　  
对面的自己脸红了。  
　  
现在锥生零是浑身不自在，看着自己的脸在脸红……很难受……  
　  
然后忽然又想到，在小锥生零眼里外貌伪装过的锥生零就是个陌生人。  
　  
他该不会是被我吓到了吧？  
　  
锥生零忍不住手帕一下糊到小锥生零的脸上用力擦，“又怎么了？”  
　  
然后锥生零发现自己这欺负人的动作太自然了，真的把他当成一缕了。看着那个一会掉眼泪一会脸红的可爱的小锥生零，他只觉得难受得很。  
　  
“你是吸血鬼猎人？”小锥生零看着似乎有些不悦的灰斗篷男孩，不知道他怎么了，自己惹他生气了？  
　  
“啊。”锥生零模棱两可地随便应了一声，往旁边走了几步，拿起一样东西又走回来，直接塞回小锥生零手里去。  
　  
小锥生零一看，是自己的篮子，刚刚自己随便地放下了，他连这个都收起来了？什么时候？  
　  
“你……”小锥生零有点别扭，“你……多大？”  
　  
锥生零随口应了，“七岁。”  
　  
小锥生零一副挫败的样子，“同……同岁……”  
　  
锥生零知道他介意什么，自己也是“锥生双子中的哥哥”，很早就被灌输“会成为最强猎人”的思想，他恐怕是自卑了。忽然看到他又准备拿那张脸哭的样子，锥生零心里也别扭了起来。  
　  
不用哭，我就是你，七岁的只是这个身体。  
　  
锥生零平静说起，“我知道你，锥生双子的哥哥，会成为‘最强猎人’的那个人。”  
　  
幸好围巾遮住了脸，不然这么“自夸”，锥生零会尴尬死。  
　  
小锥生零咬着唇，“什么最强……逊死了……”  
　  
“那是因为你才刚入门。”看到眼前的人又想哭的样子，锥生零汗毛倒竖，“你那个老师很厉害的，过不了多久你就知道了。”  
　  
小锥生零拎着篮子不说话。  
　  
“走吧，很晚了。”  
　  
一缕很担心，再不回去，就是担心不死他，也要饿死他了。  
　  
锥生零剩下的话没有说，直接领在前头就往山下走。  
　  
一路安静，两个锥生零都有点尴尬。  
　  
小锥生零忽然问：“你知道我，是特意来看我的？”  
　  
锥生零说实话：“是。”  
　  
小锥生零又问：“为了什么？”  
　  
锥生零随口一说，“看你实力。”  
　  
小锥生零的沮丧气息开始散发，“……失望了吧？”  
　  
锥生零说了大实话，“没有，我刚入门时也和你一样。”  
　  
小锥生零再次安静下来，两人一路沉默地下了山。  
　  
“回去吧。”  
　  
再次回到那途经的樱花树，锥生零和小锥生零道别，随即转身要走。  
　  
小锥生零的声音有点急，“等一下！”  
　  
锥生零不语，疑惑回头。  
　  
小锥生零问：“这段时间你会留在这里吗？”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“什么意思？”  
　  
“我的猎人修行要下个月才正式开始，如果你这段时间留在这里的话……”小锥生零坚定地说着，“能不能当我的老师？”  
　  
锥生零沉默。  
　  
见灰斗篷男孩有点犹豫，才想到他和自己同岁，出行大概是跟着父母？  
　  
“呃……如果你怕你父母担心，你可以住我家，到时我爸爸妈妈可以送你回去……”  
　  
这样交换训练的做法在猎人世界是很平常的，小锥生零说得很自然。  
　  
锥生零的声音很干脆，“不了。”  
　  
“欸？”  
　  
小锥生零怔住了，随即低垂了眼睑，确实是自己唐突了。  
　  
“我父母早去世了，我没有家。”  
　  
“！”  
　  
小锥生零惊愕抬头，那个灰斗篷男孩看着那棵樱花树，眼神平静得仿佛他说的是“今天天气很好”。  
　  
锥生零想着，指导什么的，这样也好，也许还可以光明正大地观察一下，但是同住，还是免了吧。他平静地说着，“这段时间我会在这里，不过我不需要住你家。”  
　  
对面忽然安静了，锥生零疑惑转头，瞬间眼角抽搐。对面的人又哭了，一瞬间锥生零在想：我刚刚有说什么吗……算了……  
　  
锥生零叹气抚额，“要我当你的老师，可以，不过有条件。”  
　  
“什……什么条件？”小锥生零才发现自己哭了，害羞起来：今天是怎么了，自己平时也不是爱哭的人啊，太丢人了！  
　  
锥生零话说得十分干脆，而且颇有威胁的意思：“第一，不要再在我面前哭。”  
　  
小锥生零脸红了，“啊……好……”  
　  
锥生零眼睛定定锁住小锥生零，“第二，不要告诉别人关于我的事，绝对不可以，一个字都不可以。”  
　  
见他要开口说什么，锥生零直接补了一句堵他：“第三，不要问为什么。”  
　  
“哦，我知道了……”  
　  
小锥生零看着眼前这个和自己同岁的男孩，明明一样大，他气场怎么那么吓人？比夜刈师父还吓人。  
　  
那是当然的，那个人不可貌相的萌物控夜刈十牙看到小锥生零哭或者脸红会觉得他可爱，然后心软；而锥生零只会觉得郁闷难受，然后更凶。  
　  
小锥生零怯生生地问：“那……你叫什么名字？”  
　  
“黎。”锥生零说。  
　  
“那……”小锥生零想了想，说：“黎哥哥？”  
　  
锥生零被他这么一叫，全身汗毛乍起，“停！我和你同岁，不要叫我哥哥。”  
　  
小锥生零歪头，“那么……黎老师？”  
　  
锥生零别扭死了，“驳回。”  
　  
小锥生零有些小心翼翼，“那……黎……前辈？”  
　  
锥生零觉得怪怪的，“算了，别管称谓，直接叫黎就好了。”  
　  
小锥生零实在不敢没大没小地称呼这个比自己强得多的吸血鬼猎人前辈，“黎……黎君？”  
　  
锥生零叹气，“你高兴吧。快回去，再不回去你弟弟就要饿死了。”  
　  
“黎君怎么知道我有个弟弟？”  
　  
“你说呢，‘锥生双子中的哥哥’。”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“以后每天，你有空的时候到……就这树下，你到了我自然会知道。”  
　  
说完以后，锥生零果断转身离开，没有留给小锥生零问为什么的时间。  
　  
小锥生零确实没来得及反应去问为什么，等反应过来时，他的那位同岁的小老师已经走远了。  
　  
奇怪的人。  
　  
小锥生零心想，然后笑了起来，然后忽然反应过来，急忙转身往家里赶。  
　  
锥生零藏身在阴影处，看着小锥生零远去的背影，百感交杂。  
　  
————  
爪：“一缕篇”要等一缕差不多出来的时候才发。


	29. 月之寮的悲催生活（二）

第十三章 月之寮的悲催生活（二）  
　  
锥生零觉得自己应该拒绝玖兰枢的感情，于是他想找一个合适的理由想拒绝他。  
　  
最简单直接的，锥生零讨厌玖兰枢吗？  
　  
这一世锥生零由于执着不与玖兰枢扯上关系，反而关注得越来越多，以一个旁观者的角度看到了那个纯血种一直以来的尊贵而孤独。除了玖兰优姬，所有他能失去的他都失去了，他对玖兰优姬的执着成为了他活着的支柱与目的，这个状况和现在的锥生零很像。虽然他仍然鄙视他算计人心的做法，但锥生零又何尝不是有着为达自己目的而利用情报获得的纯血交易？锥生零对比自己这一世支撑自己的目的之后，他忽然能理解玖兰枢费尽心机也要为玖兰优姬铲平前路的心情。如此一来，锥生零也就开始觉得这个没有成功利用自己的玖兰枢不讨厌了。  
　  
不讨厌，那么，锥生零是厌恶玖兰枢的触碰吗？  
　  
没有，玖兰枢拥抱锥生零时那么温柔，表现得那么小心，那么珍惜，那么迷恋。这样被捧在手心的感觉锥生零是陌生的，而他不能否认这种感觉真的很好。是因为曾经的自己过得太苦了吗？锥生零发现自己甚至会留恋这种被温柔呵护的感觉。  
　  
那么，因为性别？  
　  
不，锥生零就没考虑过性别，否则他根本连困扰都不需要，直接拒绝。  
　  
那么，所有都不是的话，仅仅因为不喜欢？就像上一世和这一世，那个曾经给自己送巧克力的新藤抚子，仅仅因为不喜欢，所以拒绝。毫无悬念。  
　  
想起玖兰枢的告白锥生零还没有正式回应，刚到月之寮那天，原本就打算拒绝的，结果浴室那个尴尬喂食让锥生零不好意思当场再提那茬。  
　  
找个机会正式地拒绝就好了吧？对吧？  
　  
很长一段时间以后的后来，锥生零回想，如果自己真的在刚入月之寮那天晚上拒绝了玖兰枢，也许他们就真的不会有后面的纠缠不清了。  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉，解决办法都有了，自己还在困扰什么呢？锥生零闭上眼，平稳呼吸着放松自己。再怎么纠结问题，答案也不会自己跑出来不是吗？等真正面对的时候再想吧……  
　  
然后，轻轻一声响，阳台有人跳入。锥生零一下坐起，拿起血蔷薇指向阳台。  
　  
落地窗帘撩起一个缺口，玖兰枢踏了一步就看到了闪亮的血蔷薇直指自己。玖兰枢微笑着举手投降，“是我，不是敌人。”  
　  
锥生零其实也早就感觉到了是他，但他仍举枪指着这害他失眠的罪魁祸首，“什么事？”  
　  
玖兰枢走进寝室，无视血蔷薇的威胁直接来到床边坐下了。没等锥生零说什么，就凑近检查起他的眼睛来了，“今天……没有渴血吗？”  
　  
锥生零收好血蔷薇，挠顺了头发应着，“没有了，应该一段时间内都不会了。”  
　  
原来玖兰枢以为锥生零渴血状态持续着，但出了什么事而没有过去，他担心了。可是直到玖兰枢听到锥生零说“应该一段时间内都不会渴血”反而好像不是很开心的样子……  
　  
锥生零有些不悦地看着玖兰枢此刻露出的略显失望的表情，“怎么？我不渴血，你不高兴了？”  
　  
玖兰枢苦笑一下，“我不是这个意思，我只是……”  
　  
锥生零看到玖兰枢低垂了眼睫，一脸的哀怨，想说什么又欲言又止的样子。锥生零不爽了，“有什么想说就果断点！别婆婆妈妈的！”  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零生气的样子，他叹了口气，说：“零，我只是已经上瘾了……”  
　  
“什么？”锥生零挑眉，听不懂，“你什么？？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，不自觉地向锥生零靠得更近了，越来越近，“我上瘾了，你的獠牙。只有你吸血的时候，我能比较接近你，拥抱你。”  
　  
锥生零没有说话，他看着玖兰枢越来越近的脸，他知道如果自己不拒绝的话会发生什么。但他却不害怕即将会发生的事，他只是有些紧张。不厌恶，也不抗拒，甚至还有点……  
　  
对自己这个表现，锥生零困惑了。  
　  
就就在玖兰枢马上要吻上锥生零的时候，那人一怔，不再向前，继而又一次在这种情况缓缓退开。  
　  
锥生零皱眉望着玖兰枢，“你上瘾的，不是我的獠牙吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢往后退开的动作因为锥生零的话顿住了，他看到，锥生零的脸上冷冷淡淡的。  
　  
“就是不敢直接说想要什么吗？我吸你的血，我能得到好处，而你想要的，你认为我没有好处，不会喜欢，所以不敢说是吗？你上瘾的明明是别的……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零不知道该说什么，下一刻，对方投入了他的怀里，仰头一口咬上了他的脖子。感觉到自己的血液在缓慢流失，玖兰枢完全顿住了，没有任何反应。好一会儿才回过神，继而将锥生零拥抱住了。内心有无数的话却不可轻易倾诉，生怕吓跑刚刚才主动靠近自己的警惕小兽。此刻虽然亲密拥抱，玖兰枢也能只在心中旖旎……  
　  
锥生零感觉到拥抱着自己的那个人的僵硬小心，想着玖兰一个纯血种栽自己手里了。锥生零心里苦笑着结束了吸血，小心咽干净了血液才松口。

但玖兰枢却似乎没有要松手的打算，锥生零随即出声提醒：“我好了。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言一下子松开了手，将锥生零直接推离了怀抱，“啊，抱歉……”  
　  
锥生零看到玖兰枢的脸，大概猜到他的思维模式以后，锥生零觉得他可能又在对想象出来的东西产生了负罪感。锥生零盯着玖兰枢的眼睛看，暗道：你这家伙到底都想到了什么啊？而且，玖兰枢，你什么时候变得这么畏畏缩缩的？  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，不甚明白锥生零这时的眼神是什么意思。  
　  
锥生零叹气，然后坐直了。玖兰枢看着他的行动，忽然有些想离开，他能预感到，锥生零接下来说出的话，不会是他想要听到的。  
　  
“玖兰枢，在知道了你对我有意思以后，我很困扰。我考虑了很久，但我对你最多只是不讨厌而已。当我发现你对我有所企图，你的触碰……我打从心底地在抗拒着。所以……”  
　  
玖兰枢打断锥生零的话，“你在说谎。”  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢皱起眉头，“什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢再次凑近，锥生零身上那沐浴乳的玫瑰香气袭来，玖兰枢神差鬼使地盯着锥生零那闭合的薄唇，本能地咽了咽唾沫，喉间仍干燥欲裂，一心只想能擒获它们。  
　  
玖兰枢认真地说：“零……我想吻你……”

锥生零一瞬间僵了，真想把玖兰枢那恬不知耻的嘴巴给撕烂了。锥生零脸皮发红，皱起了眉头，但他竟忘了后退。

玖兰枢看着锥生零的表情变化继续说着：“你这样还要说你抗拒我的触碰？”

锥生零马上惊醒然后往后退开，玖兰枢只觉得那一瞬脑中某根弦“嘣”的一声断裂了。急忙将退开的那人揽了回来拥入怀中，低头瞬间擒获那猎物，有些急躁地描绘那湿润的颜色与轮廓。

“唔——！！”

怀里的人正在反抗，锥生零在拒绝。有这样认知的玖兰枢有点心慌，但终究没有理会，温柔而热情地吻着。忽然发现那柔软于愤怒中露出的破绽，玖兰枢急不及待地占领，这时对方反而不反抗了。有些失控地搜刮每一寸柔顺，热情地纠缠着羞愤的猎物，将那有些僵直的身躯拥得更紧。  
　  
直到玖兰枢松开锥生零的唇，放松了手臂，继而被锥生零狠狠一下推开了。有点自责的玖兰枢苦涩地微笑着，看着眼前捂住了唇皱眉瞪向自己的锥生零。  
　  
锥生零眼中冒出火光，举起刚刚一时半刻忘记了的血蔷薇，直指玖兰枢胸口，“玖兰枢，你别欺人太甚！”  
　  
锥生零烦躁异常，这样的情况都第几次了，而且他不知道自己这到底是怎么了，为什么每次都会让玖兰枢得手。  
　  
玖兰枢气息还有些乱，并不理会指着胸膛的血蔷薇，直视锥生零的眼睛。玖兰枢低笑，笑得有些苦，“你明明不抗拒我的触碰，为什么要说谎？”  
　  
为什么这么急着拒绝我？  
　  
你在逃避什么？  
　  
锥生零眉头皱得更深了，眼神不禁有点虚，不敢一直看着玖兰枢眼中的浓烈感情，持枪的手有点抖，“你在说什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢这时候话说得很平静，“我知道我和你之间的关系不可能一下子有什么突破的进展，我也知道你一定会逃。我都知道的。”  
　  
玖兰枢说的也都是事实，原本互相猜疑的两个人一下子变成恋人？不可能的。  
　  
玖兰枢毫不理会血蔷薇的威胁，轻笑着再次将锥生零拥入怀里，“可是，零。你推不开我的。”  
　  
锥生零被一下抱住，“喂！你……”  
　  
锥生零挣扎不开，终于叹了口气，事情到底是怎么发展成这样的呢？  
　  
玖兰枢忽然说喜欢上锥生零，而当他发现玖兰枢对自己是真正意义的喜欢以后，他越来越在意了。  
　  
就如同初曾经说，感情上锥生零是一个非常简单的人，他是日久生情型当中最不可救药的那一种——一直相安无事的两个人，忽然一方发现对方喜欢自己却没来得及果断拒绝，然后越来越在意。发现对方越来越多吸引自己的优点，最后也慢慢喜欢上。这种人要么不发现，一旦发现就很容易在意，在意了以后当那个人有吸引他的特质，就会不可救药地慢慢喜欢上。甚至如果锥生零不是察觉到初那句“我爱上你了”是对别人说的，也许锥生零会爱上初也说不定。  
　  
锥生零当时再回想以前，似乎确实是这样。  
　  
上一世他被优姬的温暖吸引而开始关注，因此相处中优姬对他的暧昧被他注意到了，继而令他也产生出了爱慕。当发现优姬喜欢的其实是玖兰枢时，他已执着地认定自己爱上优姬了。直到黑主优姬变成玖兰优姬，当“爱情”触到了他当时的底线，他便舍弃了。一切都太理性，锥生零都怀疑他的爱情是不是真的存在过。  
　  
而现在，似乎也是那个模式的重复，但又有一点非常不一样。  
　  
上一世的黑主优姬对锥生零一直是暧昧的，从未亲口对他说过喜欢。锥生零如今都不知道，曾经的黑主优姬有没有喜欢过自己，是不是一直只是依赖，只是自己会错意了？而这一世的玖兰枢，他明确地表示了喜欢，而且他攻势猛烈。  
　  
玖兰枢亲口对锥生零说出了“喜欢”，亲口说出“会忍不住”；会温柔地呵护，也会霸道地强吻。这一切都让锥生零措手不及，那些直接而陌生的呵护，令他困惑。等到必须面对的时候，锥生零发现他已经不抗拒，甚至可以说是贪恋他的呵护了。而就在刚刚，锥生零发现他对玖兰枢的吻有着期待的心情，他知道自己真的渐渐对玖兰枢产生出了好感了。  
　  
之前刚决定“因为不喜欢，所以拒绝”，有了结果以后仍然困扰，是因为这个结果是不对的。不是不喜欢而拒绝，而是明明有了情愫，却不想任由它继续滋生。锥生零想拒绝，他不想承认，他不能……  
　  
不能承认啊。  
　  
即使锥生零承认了，那又有什么用？在自己那有限的生命里，将他当作是自己人生唯一的一次的贪恋温柔吗？这样除了受伤害的人多了一个，有什么意义吗？  
　  
没有这个必要啊玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己是不是真的就是初说的那种感情模式，但按照初的说法，他会因为在意，继续发现越来越多对方吸引自己的特质而爱上。那么远离他是不是就不会喜欢上了？锥生零急着想拒绝玖兰枢，就是不想“好感”，“贪恋温柔”慢慢变成那种更加不可控制的感情。不想那份感情越来越深，等到哪一天到了无法割舍的地步时，却发现无法挽留，除了失去，没有任何办法。  
　  
据说，天生血族一生只会爱上一次，但如果玖兰枢是真心的，到失去的时候就会痛。  
　  
何必呢？趁现在还不算太迟，早点看清不是更好吗？  
　  
锥生零就是这样的一个人，温柔得舍不得别人伤心。  
　  
“玖兰枢，你不要误会了。”锥生零冷淡疏离的声音慢慢响起，“我这不是不抗拒你的触碰，我是……”  
　  
就在这时，门外传来了某个炸毛专业户不合时宜的声音。  
　  
【总有一天，枢大人的嘴唇会温柔地触碰你的颈部，獠牙也会慢慢地刺下去……】  
　  
玖兰枢一怔，马上死皱了眉，怀里对“被吸血”有阴影的人着猛然一颤。好一阵子后，他拍了拍自己的手示意自己放开他。玖兰枢却不愿意，只紧紧抱着他，他觉得锥生零此时脸色肯定非常难看。  
　  
【当枢大人发出吸食你的血的声音时，你一定会很有感觉的哦……】  
　  
玖兰枢感觉到锥生零的安静，任由自己抱着，脸搁在了自己怀里看不到脸色，他缓缓伸手捂住左边颈侧。玖兰枢记得那是锥生零被绯樱闲咬过的地方，也是之前他失去意识时，自己舔舐了导致他直接吓醒的地方……  
　  
“零……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻唤了一声，想抚顺着他的背后，却发现锥生零随着自己的呼唤有些瑟缩起来了，一颗心直接摔入谷底。知道这时候碰他，他也许会更难受，但玖兰枢此刻实在不想考虑这些了，死死抱住了怀里颤抖的人。玖兰枢忽然觉得，也许锥生零拒绝自己的理由，真的不是自己能解决的。极轻的声音小心翼翼，“零，我不会伤害你，相信我……”  
　  
【对了，干脆现在马上就去求他吧？就说，“枢大人，请吸我的血”吧！】  
　  
怀里的人再次瑟缩，玖兰枢此刻的脸色无与伦比地难看。  
　  
“……你现在明白了吗？”  
　  
胸口传来模糊不清的声音，玖兰枢一顿，看到锥生零慢慢抬脸看着他，他平静的脸上，一双眼里有着难以说清的情绪。  
　  
锥生零淡淡说着：“我……害怕被吸血，是因为绯樱闲，那个纯血种。我无法控制自己不去害怕纯血种……”  
　  
这个似乎是一个绝佳的借口，锥生零转开了视线不再看玖兰枢，“对于你的触碰，我不是不抗拒，是不敢抗拒。虽然不想承认，但那确实是事实。玖兰枢，我很怕身为纯血种的你。你的力量，你的气息，你血红的眼睛，全部我都害怕。我之前一切的不愿低头，所有对你的反抗，抵御，不服从。通通都不过是强行硬撑出来的假象而已……”  
　  
玖兰枢心里被什么狠狠地堵了，不是因为那个理由。锥生零会和他那个远古纯血王族朋友拥抱打闹，玖兰枢知道他不可能害怕。  
　  
而且还有玖兰枢不知道的，锥生零本身就是个纯血，这个理由也就能拿来骗骗毫不知情的人，“我知道你的心意，但我也知道，我是一定没有办法回应你的。即使是现在，我听到你的告白，即使我并不讨厌你，但我还是只想逃离你的范围。如果不是因为你的纯血能让我活下去，我想也许我都不会愿意继续留在这个房间和你独处。”  
　  
玖兰枢松开了怀抱，看着锥生零马上挪开，远离自己的身体，玖兰枢的表情也慢慢变得冷静了。  
　  
“玖兰枢，对不起……”  
　  
对不起？这就是告白的回应了吧。可是，为什么要用借口拒绝？  
　  
玖兰枢知道，锥生零根本没有不喜欢自己的理由，既然如此，即使找借口还是要拒绝吗？  
　  
玖兰枢讽刺一笑，“我明白了。”  
　  
“！！”  
　  
锥生零惊恐万状，只因玖兰枢再次吻了上来。  
　  
没有更深的侵略，没有长久的缠绵，只是浅浅的，短暂的一个吻，但却霸道无比，不容拒绝。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零，笑容有些淡，“我说了，零，你推不开我的。”  
　  
锥生零气结，“你！你……”  
　  
一时间竟不知道应该说些什么，而且锥生零看着玖兰枢那明明有些情绪低落，但就是死要面子地云淡风轻状态，他也实在不太忍心再说些什么。忽然怀疑初说的那个“同调”期在玖兰枢身上是不是延长了，怎么一下子成了情窦初开的毛头小子那样，执着于儿女情长。他不是还有巨大棋局需要去完成吗？  
　  
然而锥生零现在不知，以后却会明白的是：由玖兰枢发现了某件事的那一刻开始，棋局就已经变了，那个巨大计划也已经失去了原本的意义。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑一声，再次将头搁在了锥生零肩上，耍赖一样在宣布：“对不起，我还是会一直缠着你的。”  
　  
在被拒绝过后，玖兰枢竟忽然彻底摆脱了他的“精神洁癖”，开始不理会锥生零是否愿意，动不动就对他拥抱亲吻起来。  
　  
锥生零这下是真的不知道该说什么了，“随你便。”  
　  
一个想逃避的，遇到一个不肯放弃的。  
　  
不可救药的锥生零甚至发现，就连玖兰枢那不肯放弃的特质也吸引着他。锥生零对自己的矛盾无奈至极地叹了一口气。  
　  
锥生零忽然推开了玖兰枢，起身往门口走去。  
　  
刚被拒绝的玖兰枢有些惊愕，马上跟了上去，“零，怎么了？”  
　  
只见锥生零恨恨地拉开门，咬牙切齿地说：“我去揍蓝堂英一顿。”  
　  
“……等等，我也去。”  
　  
　


	30. 番外-黑主优姬的格斗少女之路

第十三章番外 黑主优姬的格斗少女之路  
   
（这是咱找打斗材料找得走火入魔以后的脑抽产物，请脱离剧情轻松阅读）  
   
“枢大人那么重视你，你的血不能给其他人哦。”  
   
蓝堂英一副循循善诱的样子在演讲着。  
   
“总有一天，枢大人的嘴唇会温柔地触碰你的颈部，獠牙也会慢慢地刺下去。”  
   
“当枢大人发出吸食你的血的声音时，你一定会很有感觉的哦。”  
   
“对了，干脆现在马上就去求他吧？就说，‘枢大人，请吸我的血’吧！”  
   
月之寮通往二楼的楼梯上，那周一到周五天天在斗的两只幼稚鬼又斗上了。  
   
只是今天有点不一样，黑主优姬此刻脸色非常难看。在蓝堂英说到让她去主动给玖兰枢献血的时候，以前在非对练时间一直只动嘴的黑主优姬，这次她动手了。  
   
“蓝堂英你给我闭嘴！你神经病吗？”  
   
“你个变态！我的血要给谁要你来逼逼吗？”  
   
“我下午就到山下的血站去无偿献血，你管的着吗？”  
   
“我以后每半年去献一次全血，每半个月去献一次血小板，和你有半点关系吗？”  
   
“我就是天天放血出来浇花洗马桶做血豆腐也是我的事轮得到你个死变态来吧啦吧啦对我指手画脚吗！？”  
   
对应上面的五句话，黑主优姬使出了五招：  
   
黑主优姬对蓝堂英使用泰拳招式“冲膝”，己方左膝飞击彼方胸口，对彼方造成1000点伤害。  
   
黑主优姬对蓝堂英使用军体拳招式“外拨横勾”，彼方人还未倒地，己方右勾拳已击中彼方脸面，对彼方造成2000点伤害。  
   
黑主优姬对蓝堂英使用散打招式“鞭腿”，己方落地，见彼方狼狈站起，即时旋身横扫彼方腹部，对其造成1000点伤害。  
   
黑主优姬对蓝堂英使用擒敌拳招式“双风贯耳”，彼方中击后退，己方猛冲追上，双掌齐出同时狠击彼方太阳穴，对彼方造成5000点伤害。  
   
黑主优姬对蓝堂英使用柔术招式“飞身十字固”，己方双手抓彼方小臂，并跳起双腿锁彼方肩，己方后仰以体重下坠后翻将彼方掀得前翻一圈，重摔地上锁死行动，对彼方造成1000点即时伤害，及后续200点/秒持续伤害。  
   
所以，玖兰枢和锥生零来到楼梯上方时，他们看到：  
   
黑主优姬一边凶神恶煞地骂着，一边夹胯锁死蓝堂英肩部，双手扭着他手臂后仰，双腿死死压制住其胸部喉部。而被摔惨了且喉被压制的蓝堂英只有含糊惨叫的份。  
   
“蓝堂英你个死变态！故意来招惹我是吧，姑奶奶不发威你丫当我白浪的这十五年！把我惹毛了特喵的姑奶奶我活撕了你！你个五行欠扁的孙子！！”  
   
“%￥#%￥&（救命啊）——！！！”  
   
玖兰枢锥生零面无表情。  
   
“我觉得英已经得到应得的惩罚了。”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
“优姬那些招式哪里学的？”  
   
“电视吧。”  
   
“……”  
   
爪：十字固者，最难解的固定，传说中的“夺命剪刀脚”也是十字固的一种，随便上网搜也能搜到动图。而飞身十字固动作更华丽。


	31. 罗生门的救赎（一）

第十四章 罗生门的救赎（一）  
　  
初：想当初，为了让你个死心眼开窍，我真是操碎了心呢。  
　  
零：嗯，谢谢你，初。  
　  
初：谢谢就算了，以身相许吧～  
　  
零：滚！  
　  
————  
　  
原本打算揍蓝堂英一顿的玖兰枢和锥生零走出房门，看清楼梯口的情形之后，两人同时放弃了去揍人的念头，选择加入围观。  
　  
蓝堂英被黑主优姬揍得很惨，真的很惨。  
　  
直到发现月之寮的其他围观群众没人敢劝架，锥生零这才上前将黑主优姬从蓝堂英身上撕了下来。  
　  
黑主优姬看见来人是锥生零，马上变回那个笑嘻嘻的傻萌姑娘，“零！早啊。”  
　  
“现在对我来说是晚上，”锥生零似乎很是习惯她这样的变脸，他说，“怎么了你们两个，又不是对练时间，你们平时不是只嘴撕么？今天怎么直接手撕了？”  
　  
于是，黑主优姬说出了原因。  
　  
今天黑主优姬有事过来月之寮找锥生零，敲门后开门的却是蓝堂英。  
　  
“是你？”一脸睡意的蓝堂英看清眼前的人后，马上醒透了，“找枢大人还是找锥生零？”  
　  
“蓝堂学长，我找零有事。”黑主优姬今天的心情非常不错，没有打算和蓝堂英掐。  
　  
“哦？进来吧，我带你去。”  
　  
蓝堂英看着一脸憋不住的笑意的黑主优姬，想来也是找锥生零的。自从锥生零转入夜间部，黑主优姬和夜间部的牵连就不再只是玖兰枢，还有一个锥生零，而且现在后者似乎对她来说更重要。  
　  
“嗯？”黑主优姬闻言，顿时有些懵，“蓝堂英你转性啦？这么亲切？”  
　  
“死女人你这话几个意思？”蓝堂英当即炸毛，他发现真的不能对这死女人温柔，黑主优姬这女汉子是吃硬不吃软的，“要不是因为看到枢大人对你亲切，夜间部的大家才会照做而已，不然谁会发神经要对你好啊。”  
　  
蓝堂英一边愤愤然转身往里走一边说：“我说，黑主优姬，为什么只有你被枢大人特别对待？枢大人和你到底是什么关系啊？”  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬一起生活了几年，那冰山会对她特别温柔还说得过去；枢大人对她特别，太可疑了！  
　  
“救命恩人，十年前枢学长在LevelE手下救了我。”黑主优姬言简意赅。  
　  
“哦？是这样？”蓝堂英眼睛一转，随即恶作剧之心大发起来，恶劣地笑了，“既然枢大人那么重视你，你的血不能给其他人哦～我也不可以哦～”  
　  
黑主优姬脸上的笑意慢慢消失了，用看智障的眼神在看着蓝堂英。  
　  
“总有一天，枢大人的嘴唇会温柔地触碰你的颈部，獠牙也会慢慢地刺下去。当枢大人发出吸食你的血的声音时，你一定会很有感觉的哦。对了，干脆现在马上就去求他吧？就说，‘枢大人，请吸我的血’吧！”  
　  
黑主优姬的变得脸色非常难看，就在蓝堂英阴阳怪气地捏尖了嗓子，恶心地模仿她说话之后，黑主优姬终于忍无可忍地抡起拳头揍上去了。  
　  
听到这里，围观群众异口同声地表示：活该，不作死，就不会死。  
　  
狼狈的蓝堂英可怜巴巴地端正跪坐，被玖兰枢，锥生零，黑主优姬三人一起眼神凌迟，此刻瑟瑟发抖，不敢辩驳。  
　  
随后，锥生零没有领黑主优姬回自己寝室，而是领着她到了自己的地盘——公用区的厨房去了。  
　  
锥生零从冰箱里拿出自制的鸡蛋布丁，推到了坐在开放式厨房用餐区的黑主优姬面前，“所以呢？你今天来找我有什么事？”  
　  
黑主优姬挠挠头傻乎乎地笑着拿小勺子挖着布丁，“啊……这个……没什么事了，哈哈哈……”  
　  
锥生零一个爆栗砸在黑主优姬头上，“说吧。”  
　  
“我……我忘了你现在……日夜跟我不一样……”黑主优姬咬着勺子，支支吾吾地笑得有些不好意思。然后忽然她又兴奋起来，“理事长让我出去采购，零之前不是想买烘焙模具吗？理事长老花眼镜忘了戴，这次给的跑腿费多了好多～”  
　  
“他不是忘了戴老花眼镜，他只是故意多给你零花钱而已。”锥生零露出淡笑，看着眼前这个有时实在傻得可爱的女孩，“那是给你的，你去买自己喜欢的东西就好了。你之前不是看中了一条裙子吗？买了吧。明明也是个爱漂亮的，再怎么说也是个怀春少女，不要除了制服就没穿几次裙子。”  
　  
黑主优姬咬着勺子又撇了撇嘴，“切……裙子……裙子有什么好的，除了……除了撒开腿跑起来快一点……打起架来一点都不方便。”  
　  
锥生零摇摇头，真是藏不住秘密的家伙，在某些方面这女孩成熟得很呢，“口是心非，你明明很想买的吧。而且，又不是让你去买战斗服，裙子嘛，就是要买来漂漂亮亮地穿的吧。”  
　  
“可是……”黑主优姬想着买衣服很是开心，但又有些纠结，一嘴的鸡蛋布丁含糊地说：“零的模具怎么办……”  
　  
“那是你的跑腿费，又不是我的。”锥生零笑着伸手揉了揉黑主优姬的头发，“傍晚吧，让我先睡一觉，然后我陪你去采购，顺便帮你挑裙子。”  
　  
黑主优姬也不扭捏，笑得灿烂，开开心心地就答应了，“嗯！”  
　  
想当初，上一世的锥生零和黑主优姬，一个比一个命途多舛，苦大仇深。两个加在一起，一个长成了别扭执着，一个长成了多愁善感。而这一世，被初的言行影响了五百年的锥生零，与黑主优姬相遇后，对偶尔感怀身世的她说：  
　  
“你是失忆，你或许只是走失，等哪天你恢复记忆了，你就能记起你的家人，找到他们，那都是有可能的。而我，我亲眼看到亲人被杀，我自己也被咬得半死不活的。你起码还有希望的，我连他们还活着的希望都没有。所以啊，这样的我都可以笑，可以好好活着，你就不要在我面前沮丧了，不然显得矫情。”  
　  
后来，黑主优姬真的变开朗了，而且貌似有些开朗过头了，说话很直，直到有时会有点白目。虽然有时会惹得人哭笑不得，但这种率真是很讨人喜欢的。  
　  
“好了，回去吧，傍晚我去接你。”  
　  
“一言为定！”  
　  
锥生零与黑主优姬爽爽快快地约定了时间地点，然后他就回房间去睡觉了，给黑主理事长采购可是很费体力的呢。  
　  
而且……  
　  
锥生零回想记忆，眼睛一眯，一笑。  
　  
师父要来了呢……  
　  
————  
　  
当天傍晚。  
　  
锥生零与黑主优姬外出购物，然后遇到了那个上一世的自己曾经极度不爽的情况。锥生零被餐厅的女服务生询问，问他是不是黑主学园夜间部的学生。  
　  
锥生零大大方方地承认，平平静静地说：“是啊。为什么这么问？”  
　  
“因为你长得很帅，而且身上散发着的气质和我见过的夜间部的人很相似。”女服务生心直口快。  
　  
锥生零似笑非笑，“什么样的气质？”  
　  
“就是……优雅，呃，神秘，有点冷冰冰，难以接近，清冷禁欲……”女服务生脸色红红地看着锥生零，“在这附近，那所学校夜间部学生的高颜值和优雅气质都很有名呢……”  
　  
所以人家本来是在赞美自己，但上一世怨恨令锥生零总是对涉及吸血鬼的一些人一些事横眉冷对。在多年以后，锥生零自己都觉得自己小心眼。  
　  
“美女！有眼光！”坐在锥生零对面的黑主优姬竖起拇指，大喇喇地对那个女服务生说着，“零他脾气不怎么样，但脸是真的帅。”  
　  
锥生零哭笑不得地扶额，“有你这么夸人的？”  
　  
接着又随便拉扯了几句，锥生零就没有再理会那个前来搭讪的女服务生，对方也觉得不便继续打扰客人，也就离开了。  
　  
锥生零这才继续和黑主优姬聊天，“你现在自己一个在站岗，习惯吗？”  
　  
“习惯啊，”黑主优姬正在吃着巨型冰激凌，“现在大家都挺怕我的啊哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
锥生零悠闲地啜饮着黑咖啡，“怕你你还笑，不怕嫁不出去？”  
　  
“才不怕，你少打击我，大不了不嫁，我和小赖双宿双栖去～”黑主优姬倒是一点也不在乎。  
　  
锥生零翻白眼，“你嫁不出而已，若叶沙赖肯定是嫁得出的。”  
　  
她嫁给了蓝堂英。  
　  
两人聊着聊着，锥生零走神了。  
　  
锥生零这次没有半途离开，黑主优姬也没有遇上那只LevelE，也就不会碰上一条拓麻和支葵千里那两个夜间部LevelB贵族“制裁”LevelE的情形。那么今晚一条拓麻的生日宴会，黑主优姬就不会出现了，自己和师父的会面是不是就会推到周一师父的教师入职？  
　  
锥生零在想，是按原来的走向还是改变一下？  
　  
“喂！零！”  
　  
锥生零被黑主优姬这时忽然加大音量的叫唤拉回了心神，“怎么了？”  
　  
“你没在听吗？我刚刚说，夜间部的一条学长今晚开生日宴会，他邀请了我。”黑主优姬说得有些不明所以。  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“你和他很熟吗，他干嘛邀请你？”  
　  
没有那个LevelE事件的话，一条拓麻邀请黑主优姬参加血族的生日宴会做什么？搞什么名堂？难道是玖兰枢的主意？  
　  
“呃……其实是这样的……”  
　  
黑主优姬挠头，慢吞吞地说了出来。  
　  
原来是某只口是心非的黑主优姬，在今天上午锥生零睡觉的时候已经迫不及待地跑出了学校，自己先在服装商场逛了一遍。就在挑到心仪裙子的黑主优姬乐呵呵地往回走时，她独自遇到了那只LevelE。  
　  
“哦？”锥生零略微讶异地挑眉，上下打量着黑主优姬，“你自己一个人把它干掉了？”  
　  
“是啊，然后就碰到一条学长和支葵学长了。”黑主优姬说着。  
　  
“不赖啊。”锥生零笑了，“有没有受伤？”  
　  
黑主优姬叼着小勺子亮出双爪以示清白，含糊说着，“没有。”  
　  
锥生零朝黑主优姬抛了一个赞许的眼神，接着问：“唔，然后呢，一条拓麻就邀请你去他生日宴了？”  
　  
“没有，是我先问的他。”黑主优姬说着，有些不悦地挖着眼前的冰激凌，“一条学长说他原本是出来执行什么管理原人类任务的，我就问他，为什么身为吸血鬼的他们，却还要杀LevelE？然后他就说，想知道的话就今晚独自到他生日宴会上去问枢学长。”  
　  
“嗯。”锥生零啜饮着黑咖啡，“你想去？”  
　  
黑主优姬干脆利落地往嘴里塞了一大勺冰激凌，“不想。”  
　  
“哦？”锥生零显然很满意她的答案，心情很好，原本清浅的笑意也渐渐明显起来，“为什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬不以为然地继续挖着冰激凌，玩心大发地想在冰激凌山上挖个隧道出来，“反正我可以等周一晚上我们对练的时候抽空去问枢学长，干嘛要单独去一条学长的生日宴会啊，嫌血多去献血吗？鬼知道他们会不会口粮不够，把我的血当生日宴会上的餐后甜点呢？”  
　  
然而黑主优姬不知道，她的血可不是什么甜点，那可是足以当血族国宴主菜的极品货。  
　  
锥生零暗笑评价：“嗯，很好，能自己单独杀LevelE了。也知道用脑子判断什么事该做，什么事不该做。”  
　  
但锥生零看到黑主优姬脸上那还是有点难过的表情，问：“你怎么了？杀了原本是人类的LevelE觉得愧疚吗？”  
　  
“嗯，有点。它们毕竟曾经是人类。”黑主优姬盯着冰激凌，小勺在上面随便地拨弄着水果粒，非常老实地回答，“但我知道，如果他们有理智，知道自己四处害人，还有可能已经伤了自己的家人朋友，肯定会很痛苦，杀了他们其实是帮他们解脱。”  
　  
黑主优姬说着说着表情越来越严肃，好一阵子才发现对面忽然完全安静了下来。她疑惑抬头，只见对面的锥生零一脸欣赏的笑容。黑主优姬脸一下就红了，“干嘛？对我也能发情啊？”  
　  
锥生零不接话，伸手用力揉了揉她的头发，“武力上去了，智力和情商也提高了，不错～”  
　  
黑主优姬反驳着，脸上却是被夸后掩盖不住的开心笑容，“这是什么破形容？你打游戏啊？”  
　  
天色已晚，锥生零和黑主优姬采购结束，将采购物送到了黑主灰阎家后自然而然地蹭了顿饭。锥生零全程以不变应万变地对黑主灰阎的各种夸张关爱予以平淡无视。饭后，锥生零和黑主优姬返回宿舍区，两人正走在校道上。  
　  
黑主优姬忽然稍微掀了一下裙摆，拿出狩猎女神甩手展开，随即转手挽出漂亮棍花。  
　  
“嚯！”  
　  
黑主优姬大喝一声，狩猎女神流畅地横向甩出弧线，直接命中这时刚刚来到面前的蓝堂英的小腿。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”蓝堂英抱住小腿凄惨地滚到了地上，“黑主优姬！你干什么！！”  
　  
黑主优姬旋转了一下狩猎女神，露出了幸灾乐祸的笑容，“我手抖～”  
　  
“放P！你得的是什么型的癫痫，手抖能把棍子抖出花来？你是故意的！你绝对是故意的！！”  
　  
蓝堂英发现自己在黑主优姬面前暴走的次数越来越多了，而且居然开始变成了对方主动触发！？  
　  
同行的架院晓这才到场，一边对蓝堂英说，一边招呼着锥生零和黑主优姬，“英，别玩了（英大叫：我哪里有玩啊！你哪只眼睛看到我玩啦！），我们是来接黑主过去的。”  
　  
“呃……”黑主优姬一边收起狩猎女神，一边转头看着身边的锥生零。  
　  
锥生零无所谓地一笑，“去就去吧，人家都那么有诚意地来拦路截击了，你就当作去长长见识。”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢独自瘫倒在寝室沙发上，身上没什么不舒服，但胸口沉沉的，很难受。这个状态完全因为一个人。  
　  
玖兰枢发现，锥生零对自己的影响力有些太大了，这件事如果被知道，无论对他还是对自己，都会产生难以预计的后果。若是有人抓住了锥生零，以他的生命安全为筹码与自己交易或谈判，自己能不能做到不被影响？  
　  
心果然是最难控制的东西，太糟糕了。  
　  
玖兰枢曾想过，如果不想发生这种对自己影响太大的人被当成筹码来威胁的事。要么，将那个人扼杀，永无后顾之忧；要么，将那个人囚禁在身边，不允许他人接触。但无论哪一种，他都不想用。  
　  
玖兰枢心中染上的是血族最难解的毒，其名为“爱”。  
　  
玖兰枢半闭着眼，冷着脸，“是谁让你们做这些多余的事的？”  
　  
“枢，我以为你会觉得黑主同学需要知道这些事背后的理由。”一条拓麻站于玖兰枢面前，“既然她是你重视的人，那就应该提前让她接受你的世界。”  
　  
玖兰枢嗤笑，“接受我的世界？”  
　  
玖兰枢并未纠正一条拓麻误会的某件事。血族的世界如今变得那么的肮脏不堪，连自己都几乎想逃离，让他去接受？  
　  
就在这时，星炼忽然出现，在玖兰枢耳边说了什么……  
　  
　


	32. 罗生门的救赎（二）

第十四章 罗生门的救赎（二）  
　  
月之寮庭园今夜要举办副宿舍长一条拓麻的生日宴会，因此聚集了几乎全部的夜间部学生。  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬倚在喷水池边，百无聊赖地看着眼前诡异的宴会。黑主优姬不想待太久，刚好看向锥生零，只见他拿口型让自己主动早点问到“答案”，然后名正言顺开溜。  
　  
黑主优姬马上懂了，主动看向一旁吃了自己一棍的蓝堂英，直接开口：“喂，蓝堂英。我问你，为什么一条学长要杀LevelE？你们不是同为吸血鬼吗。”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言一脸嫌弃，随即表情高傲地说：“哈？你说什么？我们和那些家伙一样？你可别开玩笑了！”  
　  
“血族的社会是典型的金字塔模式，由极少数的纯血种LevelA，和贵族阶级LevelB领导支配低级血族的。夜间部的所有成员都是贵族阶级以上的LevelB。”  
　  
“在贵族之下就是普通的血族LevelC，再下面就是原本是人类的血族LevelD，然后……”  
　  
原本慷慨激昂的蓝堂英忽然停住了，皱眉看了一眼锥生零，他不想说了，说不下去……  
　  
“然后就是LevelE，被排除在等级之外的废物。”  
　  
这时接话的是从宴会场外走来的生日宴会主人公一条拓麻。他径直走了过来，微笑着自然接了话：  
　  
“本来是人类的血族，其实是不该存在的。但是在历史上，血族和吸血鬼猎人的战争越演越烈，到最激烈的时候，血族为了增强战斗力，只好让很多人类变成了同类。那时候开始，贵族以上的血族就已经肩负起管理原本为人类的血族的义务。”  
　  
“原本是人类的血族——原人类，他们理智会逐渐被侵蚀，最后变成LevelE。逐渐腐朽，堕落，然后灭亡。所以，原人类必须服从贵族阶级以上的管理，在他们无法控制对鲜血的饥渴而攻击人类之前抹杀。”  
　  
蓝堂英和一条拓麻各自一大段下来，都是不尽不实，冠冕堂皇。  
　  
黑主优姬一直没什么反应，这时才对锥生零说：“气氛好诡异。零，其实呢，我对那个LevelE的事情不大感兴趣。我能不能开溜啊？”  
　  
锥生零看着黑主优姬有点无聊的表情，冷冷淡淡地扯出一个略带苦涩的笑容，他说：“那你要不要听听我的版本？”  
　  
“啊。好。”黑主优姬挠头。  
　  
锥生零敛了一下苦笑：  
　  
“首先告诉你一下前提，人类会变成吸血鬼是因为被纯血种咬了。得到了纯血种纯血反哺的人类会变成稳定的LevelD，而没有得到纯血种纯血反哺的，则会变成不稳定的LevelD，如果持续一直得不到纯血反哺的话就会慢慢堕落成LevelE。我现在就是这个情况，咬我的那头纯血种叫绯樱闲，人称‘狂咲姬’。”  
　  
在场的贵族吸血鬼们听见锥生零将纯血种当牲口似的按“头”来算，顿时气不打一处来，然后他们就听见——  
　  
“那就是说，”黑主优姬一下子瞪大了双眼，一双暗红眼睛开始放光，“如果抓到咬了你的那头绯樱闲，让你吸她的血你就不会变成LevelE了对不对？”  
　  
在场的一众贵族听着他们云淡风轻地说出“抓纯血种吸血”这种会被吸血鬼元老院通缉的事，头皮一阵一阵地发麻。  
　  
锥生零看到黑主优姬显而易见的脑补状态，憋着笑温馨提醒起来，“你就是抓只兔子，它急了都会咬人。何况那可是纯血种啊，能力变态得跟玖兰枢一个级别的啊。”  
　  
闻言，黑主优姬果断放弃，“哦……那算了。”  
　  
锥生零笑出了声来，“啊？就放弃啦？你不打算为了我去奋斗一下吗？”  
　  
“不要。”黑主优姬果断拒绝，“枢学长啊，一百个我都能砍瓜切菜地灭了的级别呢。留得青山在，不怕没柴烧，小命要紧，拒绝送人头。”  
　  
在知道锥生零是吸血鬼以后，黑主优姬察觉到，玖兰枢即使和夜间部的其他学生对比起来也是很特别的存在。而且想到了锥生零和玖兰枢第一次见面时，锥生零对玖兰枢的敌意，她意识到玖兰枢也许作为一个吸血鬼，地位也并不简单。结果她猜对了，玖兰枢和导致锥生零家人死亡，锥生零成为LevelD的那头元凶是同一个品种。玖兰枢是头纯血种！  
　  
锥生零闻言笑了，“你可要记住自己的话啊，别哪天，真的自己去送才好。”  
　  
得到黑主优姬肯定的回答后，锥生零无视场面越来越诡异的气氛，继续以他的立场给黑主优姬客观解释贵族吸血鬼杀LevelE的原因。  
　  
将多年前锥生零被初逼着自己发现的真相娓娓道来：  
　  
“纯血种是可以控制对血液的需求的，在不受伤失血的情况下，基本不会渴血，他们咬那么多人是因为需要的不是血……”  
　  
在这片大陆很久以前，吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人之间的斗争在还没有形成阵营对峙的之前，其实并不严重。直到吸血鬼猎人协会和吸血鬼元老院，两个组织的诞生和对立出现以后，也就是现在这时的两百余年前。从那时候开始，到现在的数十年前之间，那段时期才是吸血鬼与吸血鬼猎人斗争最厉害的时代。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人不需要严格的血脉传承，门坎相对低，队伍在漫长的时间里不断发展壮大。吸血鬼却是碍于血脉传承，越是厉害的高级吸血鬼数量就越少，而且越是高等的血脉，繁育的能力就越是低下。于是，吸血鬼猎人技能成熟地将低等吸血鬼杀得非常狠，而且高等吸血鬼也被围剿策略下逐渐杀一个少一个。  
　  
锥生零用他平静的声音，慢慢揭开真相：  
　  
“在这时候，世界上仅有不多的纯血种之中，只需要有一个不满意这样吸血鬼被猎人彻底打压的状态，就有可能大量大量地将人类强行变成吸血鬼。让人类从吸血鬼猎人阵营保护的对象，变成吸血鬼阵营得来容易而数量巨大的战斗力。碍于‘仆人’对‘主人’不可抵抗的血液羁绊，被命令走上战场的最前线，成为首当其冲的炮灰……”  
　  
然后，当大规模战争结束后，“和平”的呼声出现了，双方阵营都开始休养生息。  
　  
就在这时，问题终于显现出来了，那些由人类变成的LevelD吸血鬼出现了剩余过多。吸血鬼元老院没有料到，吸血鬼猎人协会是真的也受到了重创，更加没有料到，“和平”真的能持续。为了争取休整时间，以及休整后再次投入作战，以这样的目的，吸血鬼元老院高层请求好战的激进纯血种有意地制造了数量巨大的LevelD。  
　  
后来“和平”不可思议地真的持续了下来，贵族吸血鬼们只好改变管理，对剩余LevelD的管理由指挥作战，变成了收归处理和抹杀。那些剩余的LevelD，稳定的部分成为了吸血鬼社会金字塔中最低等的仆人。而另外因为没有得到纯血反哺而堕落变成LevelE的，那些袭击人类的部分，则会被抹杀。  
　  
“贵族吸血鬼们骄傲地拒绝承认这些没有理性的嗜血野兽是他们的同类，还用‘扰乱人类和吸血鬼之间新生的和平’这种大义凛然的理由将它们抹杀。”  
　  
“他们认为自己的善后行为是在为吸血鬼元老院长辈和纯血之君曾经的错误决定而负责任，并美其名为‘管理’，‘制裁’。”  
　  
“贵族吸血鬼们，在接纳人类吸血鬼的同时，又拒绝承认他们当中失去理智的部分。”  
　  
锥生零清冷的声音平平静静地说着，他知道在场不少吸血鬼都听到了他说的话。摘掉所有冠冕堂皇的理由看LevelE事件本身，贵族吸血鬼们其实一直在对战争的受害者做着残忍的事。  
　  
“真虚伪。”黑主优姬撇了撇嘴不屑地评价，抬眼看着面前那听了锥生零说的话听得有些脸上挂不住的一条拓麻，蓝堂英和其他贵族们，“你们‘制裁’LevelE，恐怕不过是你们一个个贵族吸血鬼嫌弃LevelE玷污了吸血鬼高贵冷艳的名声吧？”  
　  
蓝堂英和一条拓麻都皱起了眉，没有接话，接话的是锥生零。  
　  
“不过说到底还是量产不稳定LevelD的那部分纯血种的错。LevelE被强行夺走了人类的身份，又被拒绝承认吸血鬼的身份，一切的源头就是纯血种使人类转化成吸血鬼的能力。这也是纯血种被称为‘带原罪的吸血鬼’的原因。”  
　  
锥生零说得仍然很是淡定，但在场听到的吸血鬼却不淡定了，可是他们不知道该怎么反驳。  
　  
黑主优姬相对他们来说稍微淡定一点，“零啊，你说枢学长有没干过把人类变成吸血鬼这种事啊。”  
　  
然而黑主优姬不知道，站在她身旁的锥生零就是。不过锥生零不是LevelD，也不会变成LevelE。锥生零是玖兰枢的直系后裔，妥妥的一头纯血种。  
　  
锥生零无所谓地摊手，“我哪知道，你要是有兴趣就亲自问一问玖兰枢。”  
　  
“呃……其实我也并没有很想知道……”  
　  
黑主优姬看着锥生零无所谓地又安静了下来。  
　  
可是我在这诡异的宴会里好难受啊！必须得找点话题——  
　  
“那……吸血鬼猎人呢？他们也杀LevelE吧？”  
　  
在场的贵族们来精神了，都在注意锥生零，看他这个出身猎人世家的家伙敢不敢只往血族身上泼脏水。  
　  
锥生零只浅浅笑了一下，“吸血鬼猎人啊……自古以来他们就以猎杀作恶的吸血鬼为己任。但其实，在吸血鬼猎人协会建立以前，吸血鬼猎人和一些向往和平的血族，其实交往还挺深的……”  
　  
就例如理事长黑主灰阎，那个传说中的吸血鬼猎人。  
　  
锥生零心中补充，然后他顿了一下，接着说：  
　  
“但是后来，吸血鬼猎人协会建立了……”  
　  
吸血鬼猎人们随着猎人组织建立，行动和传承都得到了规范管理，但也开始有越来越多的规则出现，限制着吸血鬼猎人的行动。经历了长时间变化，现在吸血鬼猎人在猎人协会的“规范”下，只能在持有猎人协会指令文书的情况下，主动猎杀会伤害人类的LevelE。吸血鬼猎人要猎杀LevelD及以上的吸血鬼需要申请，经猎人协会审核同意。而且猎人协会对猎杀纯血种行为有不成文的默认禁止，一旦发生还会失去猎人协会的庇护，甚至由于外部压力而协助引渡到吸血鬼元老院去。  
　  
“……猎杀LevelE渐渐变成了吸血鬼猎人的主要职责，说是以保护人类为己任，但其实一样是拿着大义凛然的理由，做着虚伪的事。”  
　  
锥生零顿了一下，脸上的笑渐渐有了些悲悯，平静的声音继续讲述着越来越残酷的事实。  
　  
贵族吸血鬼以上位者姿态管理LevelD，制裁LevelE，防止它们破坏“和平”。吸血鬼猎人则以人类保护者自居，认为狩猎LevelE是吸血鬼猎人的职责。两个敌对着的阵营都一起盯着那些LevelE，针对着这一群战争遗民，在这件事上进行着两个阵营的较量。  
　  
锥生零淡紫的眼眸仿佛看见了曾经那段日子的画面——被初逼着他向前走，因而看到的，那些疯狂，绝望，痛苦，悔恨，被抛弃，被拒绝的生物，那些……身不由己的悲哀生物。  
　  
“无论是吸血鬼，还是人类，都不接受它们是同类。无论是贵族吸血鬼，还是吸血鬼猎人，都想抹杀它们的存在。它们是同时被两个世界抛弃，被迫只能游荡在两个世界夹缝中的孤魂野鬼。”  
　  
“它们从人类社会中被纯血种强行拖进吸血鬼世界，又因为在将它们利用殆尽后，纯血种还拒绝施予血液反哺，导致堕落而被推出吸血鬼世界。”  
　  
“它们曾经是猎人保护的对象，却又因为猎人鞭长莫及无法保护周全而遇害，不但成为了猎人能力不足的证据，还成为了猎人的敌人，最终成为猎人的猎物……”  
　  
随着锥生零的话渐渐停止，宴会变得彻底安静。  
　  
锥生零轻轻叹了口气，接着对黑主优姬说：“不过我们其实可以换个想法，就是你今天想通的那个。LevelE没有理智，它们不知道自己在四处害人，不知道自己有可能已经伤了曾经重视的人。如果它们还有理智，它们会宁愿结束自己的生命。杀了它们，其实是帮它们解脱。”  
　  
锥生零看着身边有点担心的黑主优姬，伸手揉了揉她的头顶，笑了，一个温柔释然的笑。  
　  
“无论它们的生死成为了什么人的工具，无论什么人在它们的生死上做文章，死亡对它们自身而言，都只是救赎。”  
　  
在场的所有人都觉得，在这一刻，他们有幸见到了世间最温柔的生灵。  
　  
“我会同情那些LevelE，因此，更会毫不犹豫地结束它们那悲哀的生命，它们活着才是最痛苦的，这并不矛盾。所以，优姬，如果我……”  
　  
“好了！零！”黑主优姬伸手捂上了锥生零的嘴，她鼻头泛酸，眼眶已经有些红了。她努力地朝锥生零微笑着，“我知道，我知道的。所以……不要说了……”  
　  
锥生零笑了，再次伸手揉了揉她深褐的头顶。  
　  
“零，优姬。”玖兰枢的声音忽然响起，让在场的一些人都惊了，纷纷看向前方高台。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚没有太早出现，在一边悄悄注视着，安静地听完了月光下那个清冷的人的话。此刻出来，玖兰枢的心脏按捺不住地疯狂跳动，一双酒红眼睛紧紧锁定着那个人。  
　  
就是你了，除了你，谁都不可以。  
　  
“枢学长。”黑主优姬怔怔地应了一声，捂在锥生零嘴上的手收了回来。  
　  
“优姬，你怎么可以随便听信一条的话，来这么危险的地方。”玖兰枢言语有些无奈地看着黑主优姬，随后眼神再次锁定在锥生零身上，温柔开口，“优姬，过来这边，零也是。”  
　  
锥生零不愿意留下，他刚刚看到玖兰枢看着自己时，那双眼中的感情太过浓烈，他有点难以承受，耳根有发热的趋势。玖兰枢那双酒红的深渊，被他深情注视着的话，锥生零会有种慌乱的感觉，仿佛会在那柔情的深渊里溺毙。  
　  
不可以再靠近他了，再靠近的话，就会被抓住，被麻痹，被征服，万劫不复。  
　  
不可以。  
　  
“你去吧，我就不去了。”  
　  
锥生零冷淡着声线说完，直接转身走了。  
　  
黑主优姬急忙叫唤，“啊？喂！零！你去哪？”  
　  
锥生零没有理会身后的叫唤，直接离开了月之寮的庭院，但他没有回寝室，反而朝大门外走。  
　  
锥生零不愿意面对玖兰枢的感情，此刻的他需要一个人来喝止自己。脚步不停，锥生零自然而然地往记忆里那个泳池的方向走去。  
　  
一样的夜晚，一样的泳池，一样的那么冷冷清清。波光粼粼的泳池，水面静悄悄，池边空空荡荡。  
　  
锥生零看着水面在想：优姬不在身边，我不显露出“丑态”的话，不知道师父这时候会不会出来？  
　  
锥生零还在疑惑，忽然感觉到杀气腾腾而至。  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
一声枪响。  
　  
锥生零不躲不闪，银子弹自身侧而来，几乎擦着他鼻尖飞过。  
　  
锥生零转头看到了那个在身侧放冷枪的人。  
　  
怎么会是他？  
　  
“海斗？”  
　  
　  
下章预告：师父驾到  
　  
爪：这个LevelE的观点是我一直以来想说的，无论原著里还是其他同人里，似乎人类一边，零一边一直都是纯粹地在憎恨LevelE的。这个在我看来真是太奇怪了。变成LevelE不是它们自己选的，失去理智也不是它们自己愿意的，为什么清一色都是憎恨他们的人呢？连原著的零也在憎恨着LevelE，这我一直不理解，原著零同情LevelE还要被讽刺，我统统不理解。我就同情它们了！  
　  
就如同生化危机地丧尸：不是我们愿意变成那样的，一边杀我们还一边骂我们，过分耶！！*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡  
　  
　


	33. 师父驾到（一）

第十五章 师父驾到（一）  
　  
枢：杀了他们！  
　  
优姬：带上我！  
　  
零：你们两个给我住手！！  
　  
————  
　  
“海斗？”  
　  
锥生零疑惑地看着那个人，眼前的人竟不是锥生零的师父夜刈十牙，而是自己曾经的同门师兄。  
　  
那个一头亚麻色微弯短发，一双茶色眼睛的高挑青年——鹰宫海斗勾起了唇角，对着锥生零笑了，“零，好久不见了。”  
　  
如果忽视鹰宫海斗手里已上膛的手枪，也许这个师兄弟重逢的场面会挺温馨的。  
　  
鹰宫海斗持枪两步上前直接抵上锥生零咽喉，“快要堕落成LevelE了吧？吸血鬼。”  
　  
锥生零就这么皱着眉，静静地看着眼前的鹰宫海斗，却不见他有什么下一步行动。  
　  
一声叹气，微微摇头，锥生零随即迅速出手。  
　  
左手快如闪电地伸出，直接卸了鹰宫海斗右手上的手枪，右手扣上他的手臂，脚下一勾之际，扣上手臂的手一松一推。锥生零全程动作快速流畅，明明没什么特别大的动作，但就这么着，鹰宫海斗突然就被直接推入泳池里去。  
　  
“哇！锥生零！”鹰宫海斗一声惨叫摔入水里，刚冒出水来就开始直接叫嚷：“不过是和你打个招呼，你干什么！”  
　  
锥生零正把玩着鹰宫海斗的手枪，闻言危险地眯了眯眼，一脸看智障的表情直接抬手开枪。  
　  
“嘭”，又一声。  
　  
子弹擦着鹰宫海斗耳边飞过，吓傻了的某人回神，直接开骂，“锥生零你疯了！”  
　  
锥生零嘲讽地冷笑一声，“我也不过是打个招呼，你急什么？”  
　  
鹰宫海斗表情有些讪讪：“嘁……不好玩……”  
　  
锥生零正细细把玩手上鹰宫海斗的配枪，“我觉得挺好玩啊。”  
　  
忽然，锥生零抬手平举，举起手枪指向身侧出现的那个人。那人穿着一身长风衣，带着一顶牛仔帽，黑色的短卷发，一只眼睛罩着黑色眼罩。锥生零没有开枪，反而慢慢放下了举枪的手。  
　  
锥生零看着对面的人笑了，笑得那么柔软，那么没有防备，“师父。”  
　  
来人正是锥生零的师父夜刈十牙，他看到锥生零那发自真心的笑容，明显愣了一下，皱了下眉头，随后有些不自然地眼神飘忽了，然后又迅速冷下了脸。  
　  
“哼，真没想到，我居然要用这把枪来收拾我心爱的徒弟啊。”夜刈十牙抬手，手中的枪黑洞洞的枪口直指锥生零，“带着对我的恨意消失吧，吸血鬼。”  
　  
“嘭！”今夜的第三声枪声响起了。  
　  
子弹几乎擦过锥生零脸颊，没有出血，只灼焦了些许发梢。锥生零随即僵住了。笑意敛去，几乎一点不剩，仅余唇边的一点点苦涩的弧度。  
　  
锥生零悲伤地看着夜刈十牙，“师父？你是来杀我的？”  
　  
看着锥生零眼中的那浓重悲伤和失望，夜刈十牙有些不安起来，但他还是稳住心神说：“我可爱的徒弟，你已经变成我最厌恶的吸血鬼了吗？”  
　  
锥生零的身体仿佛完全垮了下来，无力地向夜刈十牙的方向走了过去，冰冷手指触到了仍然温热的枪管，“师父你不相信我了？我说没有的话，师父你还会不会信？”  
　  
夜刈十牙皱眉，沉默地看着锥生零凄苦的笑。  
　  
“既然不信……”锥生零直接握住了枪管，将身体靠近，枪口抵上了自己的胸口，他笑了，“开枪吧，师父。”  
　  
“！！”夜刈十牙不可置信地看着锥生零的举动，完全怔住了。我的举动，将我在徒弟心中的信任支柱毁掉了吗？我都做了什么？  
　  
“见鬼！夜刈师父！小心那小子！”  
　  
夜刈十牙忽然听到鹰宫海斗的声音，看到了锥生零身后刚好爬上岸来的人。随即夜刈十牙眼前一花，居然被锥生零用和之前对付鹰宫海斗完全一样的手法推进泳池里去了。  
　  
鹰宫海斗刚爬上来，还未来得及站稳，又是眼前一花，被乘虚再次脚下一绊推入了泳池。  
　  
一先一后冒出水面的两个头颅，看到了岸边双手持双枪的锥生零一脸笑意地看着他们，“作为吸血鬼猎人，那么容易就被夺枪？逊死了。”  
　  
锥生零此刻如雷神附体，对水里的两人发出嘲讽：莫装逼，装逼招雷劈……  
　  
在夜刈十牙出现，并说出那句很耳熟的话以后，锥生零就在疑惑了。疑惑眼前这两个人莫名其妙的，是要干什么？该不会是……  
　  
夜刈十牙说出那句话没头没尾，似乎略有耍帅嫌疑。而且还有鹰宫海斗，他的出场一枪，还有后面的那些行动在锥生零看来也非常可疑。

既然如此……  
　  
于是，然后，就这样了。  
　  
大晚上的，风有点冷，尤其对泳池里泡着的那两个湿透了的男人来说。一向高冷示人的两个大男人极其狼狈地爬上岸来。  
　  
罪魁祸首正在一旁一脸幸灾乐祸，“活该，叫你们装。”  
　  
岂！有！此！理！  
　  
两个湿淋淋的大男人瞬间冒火，顾不得什么形象不形象，两人一起扑了过去按倒了锥生零开始还击。  
　  
夜刈十牙坐在地上胳膊直接箍上了锥生零脖子，另一只手拼命蹂躏锥生零那一头标志性的银发，“臭小子！你横！我叫你横！！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗蹭到了锥生零旁边伸手掐上并使劲拉扯锥生零那张白皙的脸，“死小鬼！翅膀硬了！能耐了？！”  
　  
丢弃高冷形象的夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗，那突如其来的袭击让锥生零措手不及，“喂喂！你们俩有病啊！放手！海斗你做什哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗忽然开始挠锥生零腋下，锥生零直接笑得上气不接下气地疯狂挣扎，最后疯狂笑着的锥生零只好伸脚将他蹬到一边去。只见鹰宫海斗又扑了上来直接坐到了锥生零肚子上，举起爪子作势还要攻击，锥生零伸手去挡，却被鹰宫海斗轻易抓住了。因为脖子被勒，呼吸不顺，使不上力气，锥生零怎么也挣不开。  
　  
锥生零扯开嗓子开始大叫：“救命啊——！！住手！不要！！你放手！！别过来！！放开我！！！！”  
　  
“放开他！！！”  
　  
泳池另一边，忽然响起了沉稳却明显是压抑了愤怒的男声，打闹的三人怔住了，齐齐看向声音的方向。  
　  
只见一个深褐头发酒红眼睛的优雅青年，不知何时出现在了泳池边。那青年气质高贵，面容俊美，表情冷峻，语调冰冷，一双燃烧着愤怒烈火的眼死死锁定在锥生零身上，身上的杀气浓重得几乎肉眼就看得见。  
　  
这时，一个深褐短发暗红眼睛的女生手持长棍，从一旁闯入，来到青年身边。看到眼前的景象后瞬间浑身散发出暴怒杀气，一双眼睛瞪得眼眶都有点发红，几乎要冒出火来。  
　  
忽然，那俊美青年杀意四溢的眼睛泛起红光，冷冷地瞪着对面那三个纠缠不清的人，血族的浓重杀气连人类都能感觉到。他愤怒地沉声暴喝：“不想死就放开他！！”  
　  
纯血种吸血鬼！？  
　  
夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗同时一怔。  
　  
而锥生零这时只觉得自己这副被压制得无还手之力的狼狈样子被对面那二人看到实在太丢脸了，他红着脸转开了视线，一时间忘了说话。  
　  
暴怒少女见压制少年的两个男人在青年的威胁下仍不为所动，她那中气十足，嘹亮而愤怒的女声如野兽一般咆哮起来：  
　  
“你们两个死变态臭流氓！！把手给我放开！！”  
　  
锥生零、夜刈十牙、鹰宫海斗：“……”  
　  
变态？流氓？这个诡异的称呼对夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗的冲击，甚至一下子超过了玖兰枢这个忽然冒出来的纯血种吸血鬼。  
　  
三人一顿，忽然反应过来他们现在的状态：  
　  
锥生零被夜刈十牙禁锢在怀里，脖子此时仍被他从背后箍住，头部也被他按住了。鹰宫海斗骑在了锥生零身上，袭击的双手正紧抓住锥生零挣扎的双手。锥生零一张脸因为刚刚笑得几乎缺氧而通红，一双眼睛也笑得泛出了泪花，而且他气息还有点乱。锥生零因今天外出，他没有穿制服只穿了一件白衬衫，此刻衬衫凌乱，扣子因为刚刚挣扎崩开了两个，原本就有一个扣子没系上的衬衫此刻斜拉半挂，现出了一边肩头和大片胸膛。衬衫还被夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗身上的泳池水沁湿了不少，粘乎乎地贴在了身上。  
　  
画面十分糟糕。  
　  
像极了两个居心不良的流氓，正合力压制着一个拼命挣扎的单薄美少年，意图不轨。  
　  
锥生零出声想解释，“你……你们……”  
　  
谁知，锥生零一紧张居然有些结巴，声音也因为刚刚扯开嗓子喊救命和大笑而有些沙哑，还有些喘。那一声呼喊居然有了脆弱的感觉，似乎马上就要哭出来。  
　  
玖兰枢怒目圆睁，双手握得指骨发响，浑身散发寒气。瞬间闪身上前逼退鹰宫海斗，一把扯开夜刈十牙的胳膊，将锥生零拉出，拦腰稳稳拥入怀里，然后迅速退后。  
　  
抱住自己的人一下子换了一个，被玖兰枢紧紧抱住的锥生零整个人怔住了。  
　  
而被锥生零这声“脆弱无助的委屈求救”喊得浑身一抖的黑主优姬，立马像刚生的小猫被人当面抢走的母猫。她全身炸毛，在玖兰枢行动的同时抡起长棍暴怒咆哮着就冲了过去。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊！！贱人！！我杀了你们！！！”  
　  
“优姬！不要……”  
　  
这时，刚被解救而且怔住了的锥生零回头看清情况，却已经来不及解释，黑主优姬一棍朝还坐在地上的鹰宫海斗身上挥去。  
　  
才反应过来的鹰宫海斗马上起身躲避，不料脚下一滑侧身倒下。黑主优姬手腕转动棍花缭乱，狩猎女神再次直砸鹰宫海斗身上。来不及起身的鹰宫海斗只好翻滚躲开堪堪避过，匆忙起身之际，却见黑主优姬已到了身前，一脚将他踹入了泳池。  
　  
看到黑主优姬此时已将自己师兄踹入水中，转身马上要攻击另一个人，锥生零骇然挣扎起来想要离开了玖兰枢的怀抱。但表情凛冽的玖兰枢此刻跟石化了似的就是不肯松手，几乎要勒死自己，“玖兰枢！放手！”  
　  
没想明白时下年轻人奇异脑回路的大叔夜刈十牙刚被纯血种的杀气震慑到，又看到徒弟被那个纯血种拉走护住，接着又看到鹰宫海斗被踹入水里，到这时才反应过来。刚想开口解释就看到黑主优姬朝他冲来发起攻击，夜刈十牙甚至还来不及调动一时僵硬的身体起身躲避，就被一脚横扫狠狠踢中。  
　  
“优姬！住手！他是我师……师父……”  
　  
实在挣脱不开的锥生零在玖兰枢怀里直接大叫起来，但事情发展得太快，始终还是阻止不及。他的话还没说完就看见自己师父吃了黑主优姬一脚横踢，和自己的师兄一个待遇一头扎入了泳池。  
　  
此时黑主优姬脸皮抽搐，正表情狰狞地喘着气看着泳池里冒出水面愣神着的两个头颅。一听到锥生零的话随即身体一震，表情也变得呆滞，她机械地转头看向锥生零，“你刚刚……说什么……？”  
　  
锥生零有些尴尬地说：“他们是我吸血鬼猎人修行时的师父和师兄，今晚他们是专门来……呃……来看我的……”  
　  
黑主优姬嘴角一抽，深深皱起眉头，转头狠狠瞪住泳池里那两个忽然一抖有点尴尬的头颅。她咬牙切齿地说：“他们过来看你，需要把你按地上撕你衣服！？”  
　  
锥生零红了脸尴尬大叫起来，“他们没有要撕我衣服！那是误会！误会！”  
　  
这时锥生零忽然感觉到玖兰枢抱住自己的手松了一点，他急忙挣脱退了开来。  
　  
场面一下子冷了，还泡在水里的那两个大男人觉得更冷，但现在还没想好该怎么解释的他们，看着岸上仍然散发杀气的一男一女……有点不太敢上岸。  
　  
“到此为止！！！”  
　  
黑主灰阎的声音忽然响起，那两只泡水的顿时感觉听到了天籁之音。  
　  
“你们这是要……做……什么……”  
　  
黑主灰阎急吼吼地冲过来，话说到一半就停了，看着眼前诡异的画面。  
　  
“这是……发生了什么事……”  
　  
黑主优姬黑着一张脸大叫：“理事长！那两个死变态臭流氓刚刚把零按在地上撕他衣服！”  
　  
锥生零，夜刈十牙，鹰宫海斗同时大叫：“不是！是误会！！”

黑主灰阎怔住，视线转移到了在场唯一没有说话的玖兰枢身上，“枢君，刚刚到底怎么回事？”  
　  
刚刚还在散发杀气的玖兰枢笑了，笑得优雅得体。  
　  
“刚刚，我和优姬在月之寮庭院听到了三声枪响（黑主灰阎黑了脸），过来查看情况。途中忽然听到了锥生君紧张求救的声音（锥生零红了脸），然后我们直接往声音方向去。来到这里的时候，我们看到那两个男人（视线看向泳池里泡着的二人）其中的一个勒住了锥生君的脖子，压制住了他的头（夜刈十牙一抖），另一个骑在锥生君身上撕开了锥生君的衣服（鹰宫海斗一抖）。然后我就出手解救了锥生君，优姬把他们踹到了水里了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎脸皮一抽，僵硬地转头看向泳池里的两个大男人，“你们……你们两个禽兽！！”  
　  
夜刈十牙大叫：“不是！！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗大叫：“是误会！！”  
　  
锥生零脸红大叫：“理事长你不要添乱！”

 

　  
爪：湿漉漉的男人最喜欢了～继蓝堂泡了六次水以后，师父泡了两次，师兄泡了三次，哦嗬嗬嗬～


	34. 师父驾到（二）

第十五章 师父驾到（二）  
　  
一场闹剧终于乱哄哄地落了幕。  
　  
洗过澡换过衣服的夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗，此刻坐在黑主灰阎家客厅的沙发上，各自披着毛毯端着杯热水，一边喝一边瑟瑟发抖。  
　  
在他们对面的沙发上，锥生零不安而拘谨地坐得直挺挺，在他两边的则是毫不掩饰脸上嫌弃的黑主优姬，和笑得优雅得体却让人背脊发凉的玖兰枢。另一个方向的单人沙发上坐着唇角带着微笑，眼镜镜片却反着寒光的黑主灰阎。  
　  
那四个人中的三个都在目光极度不友善地看着灰溜溜的夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗。  
　  
这闹剧的起因，算起来竟然是黑主优姬。  
　  
白天的时候，黑主优姬被LevelE袭击，她出于自卫杀掉了它，而出任务途经那处的夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗发现了遗留的沙砾。  
　  
“夜刈？被誉为现任吸血鬼猎人No.1的男人？”刚听到黑主灰阎对那两个男人的介绍，玖兰枢便出声优雅打断，“猎人协会现在才开始进行对黑主学园夜间部的侦查吗？”  
　  
“还是说……”玖兰枢说这话的时候，微微笑着有意无意的停顿之间看向了锥生零，“在这里面有你想杀的吸血鬼吗？夜刈先生。”  
　  
夜刈十牙挑眉。他知道这纯血种是在暗示，是猎人协会指派任务要他来杀锥生零的。  
　  
独眼猎人知道玖兰枢的意思，低笑着坦荡荡地说：“劳你费心啊玖兰君，不过很遗憾，我的处刑清单现在还是一片空白呢。而且我们会来这里，不代表猎人协会的立场。”  
　  
两人的气场忽然对峙起来。  
　  
黑主优姬黑着脸，浑身散发着寒气，忽然冷冷开口，“你们两个别给我打岔，继续！”  
　  
在场其余五人被吓得心头一跳……  
　  
在黑主学园所在区域的城镇，那里有“管理”LevelE能力的只有黑主学园里的贵族吸血鬼，而黑主学园里的吸血鬼是不允许无故外出的（一条、支葵：今天天气不错）。所以夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗找上门来了。  
　  
难得有机会，夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗想着也顺便来看望一下锥生零，结果从黑主灰阎口中得知，锥生零因为有可能压抑不住渴血感而伤人，已经转入夜间部了。  
　  
两人夜探月之寮庭院，听到了锥生零那“死亡对LevelE本身而言，只是救赎”的言论。两人商量之下决定试探一下锥生零活下去的决心，不料被锥生零识穿了，还被撂水里了。两个大男人一时气不过，就……  
　  
黑主灰阎似笑非笑，“然后，你们两个成年人就把锥生按在泳池边，跟个小孩打闹起来了？”  
　  
夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗微弱地应了一声，“嗯……”  
　  
黑主灰阎嗤笑一声，“活该。”  
　  
“喂……”  
　  
夜刈十牙想反驳，却被黑主灰阎一记眼刀剜了过来，后面的话直接咽回了肚子里去了。  
　  
黑主灰阎看夜刈十牙不说话了，便继续说：“谁叫你们对锥生乱开枪？试探吗？那改天我也拿枪试探你一下好了！”  
　  
“欸……何必那么紧张。”鹰宫海斗这时讪讪地开口，“我们有分寸的嘛，也没让零受伤不是吗……”他转头看着锥生零，“零，你不会生气的对吧？”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然在锥生零回答之前就抢先堵了回去，“死变态你别跟零说话，你叫得那么亲密想做什么，信不信我现在就废了你！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗脸上有些发黑，“死女人！你叫谁变态！”  
　  
“谁答应就叫谁。”黑主优姬脸色更黑，“而且你撕零衣服，就是死变态！”  
　  
锥生零和鹰宫海斗齐声大叫：“优姬（死女人）！海斗（我）没有撕我（零）衣服！那只是意外！！”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然叹了一口气，一副悲悯伤心的表情站了起来，她伸出双手捧住了锥生零的脸，居高临下地看着他。“零，你虽然比我大，但你实在是太单纯了，这个死变态肯定是借着‘意外’的机会故意撕你衣服的。搞不好你以前和这个死变态一起修行的时候，这个死变态就有借着师兄弟的便利对你动手动脚的，只是你没开窍，所以没往这层想。”  
　  
锥生零怔住了，一时间不知道该说什么。  
　  
鹰宫海斗被黑主优姬左一句“死变态”，右一句“撕衣服”说得脸上挂不住了，开始大吼大叫起来：“你个思想龌龊的死女人！不要胡说八道！”  
　  
黑主优姬这时仍捧着锥生零的脸，“撕零衣服的死变态没资格说我龌龊！怎么地？被我说中了，恼羞成怒了是吧！（对锥生零）零，你看看这个人，你以后离这样的死变态远一点。”  
　  
锥生零脸皮发红，有点头痛，“优姬你不要乱说，海斗他没有这样的想法……”  
　  
“不一定啊。”玖兰枢忽然笑得人畜无害地插话：“有这个可能啊。”  
　  
黑主优姬附和：“对吧，枢学长你也这么觉得吧。”  
　  
鹰宫海斗当即暴走，“你说什么！你个该死的纯血种，不要胡说八道！”  
　  
锥生零直接炸毛，“玖兰枢你添什么乱！！”  
　  
“好了好了，你们别闹了……”  
　  
夜刈十牙看着炸成一团的四个年轻人，又看到黑主灰阎饶有兴趣地在看热闹不嫌事大的笑容，此刻头一阵阵地在痛。  
　  
————  
　  
第二场闹剧也落幕了。  
　  
夜刈十牙叼着香烟站在阳台，惬意地享受着这居然有些难得的清静。  
　  
“现在就走吗？师父。不……多留几天？”  
　  
夜刈十牙回头，看到了慢慢走来的锥生零。  
　  
“不了，本来就只是路过。”夜刈十牙平平静静地说。  
　  
锥生零没有挽留，他只是稍微疑惑，上一世夜刈十牙明明在黑主学园当了伦理课老师的啊，这一世直接没了？见面的机会都没了吗？  
　  
夜刈十牙是锥生零为数不多的特别容易产生依赖感的人，无论多少人放弃自己，师父都总是会相信自己。而且锥生零答应过的……  
　  
“师父……”锥生零低垂着眼，顿了顿才接着向夜刈十牙问出了上一世想问又一直不敢问的话：“我有没有让你曾经后悔过？牺牲一只眼睛来救我这件事……”  
　  
夜刈十牙挑眉，看着锥生零这个问得有点小心翼翼的样子，笑着用力揉了揉他的头发，“笨蛋。”  
　  
锥生零脸皮有些发红，但他并不反抗那只手的袭击。  
　  
“我听到了你对LevelE事件的评价，”夜刈十牙轻轻叹了口气，收回了手，“你说得很对，我和你说的那些猎人一样，我忘了它们曾经也是我需要保护的人，是猎人没办法保护人类的证据。”  
　  
“师父……”锥生零有点想为夜刈十牙辩解，“我，我不是说你……”  
　  
“但我确实只记得它们是猎物。”夜刈十牙知道锥生零想维护自己，但有些事自己需要认清，“对LevelE的猎杀我依然会继续的，我往后依然还是会毫不犹豫地杀掉它们。不过我不会抱着蔑视的心情了，由今天起除了‘保护人类’这一个冠冕堂皇的理由之外，还多了一个‘救赎’的理由。”  
　  
锥生零听着他说的话，微笑着安静下来。  
　  
“看到你现在的样子，你已经不需要以仇恨支撑自己活下去了。但是有一件事，我觉得你有必要知道……”夜刈十牙伸手一把勾住锥生零的脖子将他拉近，在他耳边低声说：“那个女人……好像还活着……”  
　  
锥生零沉默了，是啊……绯樱闲，快来了呢……  
　  
那么……一缕……  
　  
“笨蛋，别逃避啊。”  
　  
夜刈十牙收回手之前在锥生零头上敲了一下，随即转身走开了。  
　  
锥生零暗暗觉得好笑，自己明明没有逃避，师父是无论如何都要说一说这台词好耍个帅吗？  
　  
夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗没有久留的打算，他们当晚就离开了黑主学园，前去他们任务的目的地。相比锥生零希望他们能久留的心情，玖兰枢和黑主优姬则完全相反地希望他们赶紧走，准确来说，是希望撕锥生零衣服的鹰宫海斗赶紧走。  
　  
锥生零送别了师父和师兄，在玖兰枢和黑主优姬共同阻挠之下，锥生零甚至没有找到机会和鹰宫海斗单独告别。这时已经接近晚上十二点了，锥生零和玖兰枢一起返回月之寮。  
　  
本来锥生零有意留在黑主家久一点，打算磨蹭到玖兰枢离开了以后才独自回去的，但黑主优姬却坚持要玖兰枢等锥生零，等他告别完再一起回去，理由是怕锥生零路上再遇到变态。锥生零大大地翻白眼。

黑主优姬不知道，大晚上的黑主学园里根本没几个变态，而且很不幸地她的兄长玖兰枢在锥生零的认知，和在黑主优姬的那个概念里恰好是个变态。关键他还是个真的敢对锥生零出手，而且是真的想对锥生零出手的变态。  
　  
锥生零快步走着，刻意离玖兰枢离得有点远，他走得很急，只想赶紧回到自己的寝室。  
　  
相比锥生零的着急，玖兰枢一路都很淡定，步速明明也很快却不可理喻地仍然优雅得不得了。  
　  
锥生零一路沉默直走，推开月之寮主寮大门，无视掉宴会结束后无聊归来的高级贵族们对其皱巴巴脏兮兮的衬衫投来的探究目光，直接走上楼上自己的寝室，干净利落地开门关门。  
　  
随后走进的玖兰枢没说什么，只淡定地回到了自己的寝室，优雅地开门关门。  
　  
寿星公一条拓麻疑惑，“……怎么了？”  
　  
众高级贵族齐声，“不知道。”  
　  
锥生零的寝室，浴室里水汽氤氲。  
　  
锥生零关掉淋浴，长舒一口气，烦躁的心情稍微平复一点点了。  
　  
绯樱闲和一缕快要来了。  
　  
曾经的锥生一缕深深地爱着绯樱闲，而绯樱闲明明也是爱着锥生一缕的。可是，绯樱闲为了替她曾经的爱人复仇而死去，却始终没有抓住近在咫尺的幸福，也一并带走了锥生一缕的幸福。  
　  
锥生零知道，他要面临的重大抉择马上就要到来了。  
　  
扭开浴室的门，只穿着睡裤的锥生零一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边抬腿往外走去，然而才走了一步他就停住了。不远处窗边倚着站立的，正是锥生零刚刚一直躲避的玖兰枢。对啊，他怎么会以为回到寝室了，玖兰枢就不会追过来？太天真了。  
　  
锥生零仍然站在浴室门口，没有要继续出来的意思，“你有什么事？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有回答，径直朝锥生零走去。  
　  
锥生零一瞬间真的很想转身回浴室然后关门，但又觉得这样实在太窝囊了，一纠结之下就什么都没做，定定站着被走过来的玖兰枢牵起了手把他领了出来。待锥生零反应过来时，他已经被领到了床边坐下，垂着头任由玖兰枢用头上毛巾替他擦拭头发。  
　  
安静，安静得能听见两人的心跳……  
　  
“今天……”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然响起，毛巾遮住了视线看不到他是什么表情，锥生零一下子紧张起来。  
　  
“你在一条的生日宴说的话，我全部都听到了。”  
　  
锥生零蹙眉，回想自己那时说的话，似乎没有什么不妥吧？难道自己揭穿血族抹杀LevelE的残忍事实，让玖兰枢觉得自己是故意削他面子？不对，玖兰枢的语气很温柔，没有生气，而且似乎还有些愉快。但锥生零实在想不到自己到底有说什么能让他愉快的话吗？  
　  
玖兰枢柔柔开口，好听的嗓音慢慢地拨动着聆听者的心弦，“在听你说出那些事实之前，托麻对我说，应该提前让我重视的人接受我的世界。”  
　  
“那时我还在想，血族世界那么肮脏，肮脏得有时连我自己都想逃离。你是被纯血种强行拉入这个世界的，若不是这样，你绝对不会愿意看到这些肮脏。”  
　  
“但是，你原来已经将这个世界看得很清楚了，看得比很多原生血族还要清楚透彻。在LevelE的事上，你没有偏袒血族或者猎人任何一方，你看清了两方的本质，而且你温柔地发现了真正的受害者……”  
　  
“作为一个王，需要维护同族的尊严，有些时候连认错都是不被允许的。你说的那些话，就是我一直想说却不敢说出来的。”  
　  
锥生零有些怔怔的。  
　  
原来是这样？原来是为了这样而高兴？不是生气？  
　  
擦拭头发的毛巾撤走了，玖兰枢忽然牵起锥生零的手在他面前缓缓单膝下跪。  
　  
锥生零有些恐慌，“喂！你做什么！”  
　  
玖兰枢则笑得很温暖，“在听到你说出那些话以后，我就知道，零，你就是我想要的那个人，我认定你了。”  
　  
锥生零一下子瞪大了眼。  
　  
原来玖兰枢不是在生什么气，他是来第二次告白的，但锥生零只觉得这比他生气还要难应付。  
　  
想要的人……认定了……  
　  
玖兰枢，你选错人了，我不是……  
　  
锥生零还在走神，忽然之间天旋地转，回过神来时自己已经被玖兰枢按倒了，锥生零顿时浑身发毛。  
　  
一时间不知道发生了什么，锥生零马上想到的是他刚刚把血蔷薇放在哪里了。  
　  
“零……”  
　  
锥生零刚想挣扎便听到了玖兰枢一声低哑的呼唤，带着的那种浓烈情绪令他一下子心脏漏跳了一拍，然后他就看到了玖兰枢那张居高临下的温柔笑脸。  
　  
“成为我的Queen吧。”  
　  
锥生零脸皮一抽，脑门上直接爆出青筋，他扯出了冷笑，“玖兰枢，你想死了是不是。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑得优雅而温柔，嗓音诱惑，话语不容反驳，“怎么会？我是真心的。”  
　  
身体忽然有冰凉的触感，锥生零大脑几乎一瞬间罢工——那是玖兰枢的手！  
　  
锥生零惊恐挣扎着推着玖兰枢的胸口，暴怒地低吼：“该死的！玖兰枢你做什么！你疯了啊！！”  
　  
“是啊，疯了……”玖兰枢十分干脆地接过锥生零的话说下去，笑得十分危险，“看到那么刺激的画面，看到自己认定的人被别人那样压住，连衣服都撕了……哪个男人能不疯？”  
　  
锥生零要收回刚刚心里那认为玖兰枢的告白比他生气还要难应付的想法，他现在只觉得怒火熊熊焚烧，“都说了不是！那是误会！”  
　  
“嗯，如果不是误会，那两个男人已经死了。”玖兰枢仍然微笑着冷酷地宣布。  
　  
“你！放——”  
　  
锥生零要说的话被亲吻堵了回去，而且身上的触动让他不安，情况似乎有越演越烈的趋势，再这样下去，后果将不堪设想。  
　  
这样的认知让锥生零死命挣扎，双手奋力要推开玖兰枢，却被那个暴怒起来的人一把抓住压制在了头顶，身体被腾出的手再次缠上了。  
　  
锥生零狠狠甩开头，逃脱了亲吻，愤怒难忍地叫嚷：“该死！玖兰你做什么！把手给我拿开！我是个男的！！”  
　  
“谢谢提醒啊，我亲爱的零……”玖兰枢的声音越发危险，能点燃一切的指尖滑过腹部后绕，“你那个师兄……他是怎么碰你的……他还碰过哪里……”  
　  
“玖兰枢你住手！好好听人说话！唔——”  
　  
锥生零慌忙躲避，声音竟有些颤抖，但话刚出口，唇又被霸道地啃了一下。这时候锥生零居然还能分心，想着自己老是被玖兰枢强吻，最脆弱最容易暴露血腥的口腔，居然一次都没有粘膜破损，没有暴露身份，不知道能不能称为不幸中的大幸。  
　  
玖兰枢气息有些乱，仿佛已经失去了理智，“他有……吻过你吗？他是不是以前就那样碰过你了？你……喜欢他吗？”  
　  
闻言，锥生零顿时愤怒大叫起来：“我不喜欢他！他也没有碰我！哪里都没有！以前没有现在也没有！我和海斗只是普通同门师兄弟！玖兰枢你不要在这里自说自话！”  
　  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
　  
“我——”  
　  
锥生零忽然刹住了车，瞪着眼，视线重新看向身体支撑在自己上方的玖兰枢。他正笑得温柔玩味，腰身上放肆的手此刻抚上了脸颊。  
　  
锥生零皱眉，一把挥开玖兰枢的手，推开了他，“玖兰枢，你这样有意思吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢也没有再继续压制他，任由他推开自己坐了起来。但锥生零想起身走开时，玖兰枢还是一把抓住了他的手腕。锥生零挣脱不开，有些自暴自弃地任由玖兰枢抓住。  
　  
玖兰枢轻叹一声，“零，你明明是喜欢我的，为什么拒绝我？”  
　  
平静下来的锥生零恢复了冷淡，他也叹了口气，“你凭什么说我是喜欢你的？”  
　  
玖兰枢这么说着，将锥生零拉了回来，平躺在自己身边，微微起身靠近，居高临下温柔地直视他的眼睛，“就凭我吻你的时候，你的心跳，你的呼吸，你的体温……你……所有的反应。”  
　  
锥生零窘迫起来。对血族来说最美味的是猎物身陷情＊＊欲时的血液，锥生零知道这些知识。而且成为纯血种吸血鬼多年的他很清楚吸血鬼捕捉猎物时，对那些身体反应的判断是不会错的。  
　  
锥生零瞪着玖兰枢，“我承认，我是对你有那么一点好感。我说害怕你是假的，我不会怕你。”他忽然激动地大声说：“然后呢？有什么意义！我是正在堕落的LevelD，消亡是迟早的事，认不认又有什么不一样！？你就不能换一个人去喜欢吗！！”  
　  
锥生零说得很激动，激动得自己都不理解。  
　  
即使不是LevelD，即使锥生零现在是纯血种，理应有接近无限的生命。但锥生零知道，自己的灵魂已经撑不住了，他已经时日无多了。他有预感，某个不可扭转的期限，不会允许自己有余力去陪伴谁。  
　  
完成目标已经是极限，完成目标以后，锥生零就能没有牵挂地独自死去。  
　  
锥生零此刻发现，自己真的就是初说过的那种“不可救药”。对一个决定了要拒绝的人，自己却还是忍不住地被在他身上发现的自己喜欢的特质吸引，然后慢慢对那个自己想要拒绝的人越来越有好感。锥生零不可救药地发现，玖兰枢的坚持，他的执着，通通都吸引着自己。  
　  
“所以你认为，只要我不陷进去，或者趁我陷得不深的时候拒绝，那么等到你消亡的时候我就不会伤心了。对吗？”相比锥生零的激动，玖兰枢显得很冷静，只眉宇间浮出浅淡悲伤，“这就是你拒绝我的原因？零……你就是对别人太温柔，对自己太残忍了。”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然伸手一下一下地抚着锥生零的头发，“可是，有时你的温柔对别人来说是伤害啊。”  
　  
“血族是很固执的，认定了就不会放弃了。即使你有可能明天就堕落，只要我认定了，在明天到来之前我也会用我全部的感情去跟着你。不要让我在剩下的时间里还在单相思，承认喜欢我，我们两情相悦，很多事情都会不一样。”  
　  
锥生零不知道，初把很多事都告诉了玖兰枢，包括那个“时间不多”，所以玖兰枢对此其实早就有了觉悟。  
　  
“我说过的，我不会放弃，你推不开我的。所以，零，不要再逃避了，好吗？”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
　  
后台：  
　  
海斗：导演，为什么我会在这个时间点出场？为什么我会被那个死女人虐？(눈＿눈 )  
　  
爪：你的出场是因为剧情要凑人数，原本提前写好的片段里你是被优姬撩了的，不过剧情不太合适，还是算了。后面的话，你的戏份有，但不多。优姬能虐你是因为你懵逼+地滑嘛。  
　  
海斗：……(눈＿눈#)  
　  
爪：虽然你出场后就一直被虐菜，不过好歹零都让你骑了，衣服还让你撕了，你就安心地去吧！  
　  
海斗：滚！(눈皿눈#)  
　  
ps：这一更不计小剧场有6200+字，就问你们良心不良心！！


	35. 番外-共同翘课

番外 共同翘课

日复一日的夜间部生活，大家都习以为常，只是今天稍微有些不一样。

月之寮副宿舍长一条拓麻发现，玖兰枢和锥生零都翘课了，而且理由很奇怪，居然都是睡过头了？

一条拓麻百无聊赖地听着课，总觉得有什么不对。

————

黑，漆黑一片，漆黑得连血族的视力也看不清任何东西。

寝室里有暧昧的声音，隐忍痛苦与快乐的声音。

他脑中有些混沌，他想不起现在的事情到底是怎么发生的。他昨晚似乎喝了酒，莫非是自己最近压抑得过久，随便抓了个人来败火？但这样的事从来没有过啊。身体似乎不受自己控制，迫切想要停止自己可恨的背叛行为，却连一根手指都无法控制。

这样做有什么意义？

血族是狡猾的，未爱上以前，谁都可以。爱上以后，除了所爱的人谁都不可以。

身下哭泣的是个少年，柔韧紧涩的触感，能感觉得出来他不曾有过这方面的经验。无法控制身体的行动，而且身体好像很喜欢那个少年。

但是，这个少年，纵使感觉再美妙，只要不是他又有什么意义？

原本哭泣着的少年此刻渐渐止住了哭泣，声音变得旖旎起来，一直在身上又推又抓的手悄悄轻揽肩头。

就说了，血族是狡猾的，连这方面的技术都能无师自通，连始于强迫的少年都能渐渐俘虏。

可是，有什么意义？

你就是柔顺得如同猫儿，只要你不是他的话，又有什么意义？

眼前依然是一片漆黑，即使少年的脸近在咫尺，他却什么都看不见。

感受到怀中被自己肢体禁锢着的少年此刻柔软柔顺，他却忍不住想，心中的那个人，他的滋味该是如何的好？他……怕是不可能顺从吧？也许和这少年一样，只有强迫才有可能发生？他那么清冷的人，恐怕也是第一次吧？

放纵的感觉越来越强烈，不得不感叹少年的滋味太美好，美好得……忍不住在想：你如果是他，该有多好？

如果是他……

他在想象，如果是他。

为什么？为什么不是你？

身体正将对他的欲全部倾泻在少年身上。紧抱少年纤细的肢体，强迫他承受自己的所有，让他以被逼柔顺的姿态和自己纠缠。

柔软的唇相隔只有毫厘，却没有吻他的意愿；亮出獠牙厮磨颈上动脉，却完全不想咬下去。连身体已经沉沦了都无法对少年产生渴望。

他内心痛苦，少年的感觉过于美好，但越是美好，他心中就越是空虚。

这样的事情，只要不是他，就什么意义都没有。即使再美妙，身体也不能解脱，血族就是如此狡猾！

他悲苦地更加放纵起来，对不起，强迫了你。

但他不在乎少年是谁，只要不是意中人，是谁都没有意义！即使自我催眠，将少年当成是意中人，连饮鸩止渴的发泄都仍无法解脱！

耳边响起意中人的话——

【玖兰枢，对不起……】

对不起？你有什么好对不起的？我不愿意听！

如果你拒绝我是因为我自身的问题，我还能有办法改变。但你拒绝是因为你心中的芥蒂，我要如何才能改变你的心？

【你就不能换一个人去喜欢吗！】

不，不能，除了你，我谁也不想要。即使是此刻，因酒精而强迫发生的事，即使身体不受控制地在行动，但只要不是你，我连解脱都做不到。

“零……”

他爱慕难忍，埋首于少年颈间，忍不住呼喊心中意中人的名字，深情告白：

“零……我喜欢你……零……零……”

少年忽然再次开始哭泣，是不甘被他当成了谁的替身吗？

纤细手臂绕过他的腰抱住后背，啜泣着轻轻开口：

“我也……喜欢你……枢……”

他如遭雷击，仿佛一息之间，眼睛忽然就能看得见了，意识与身体一瞬间结合，彻底夺回主导权。他迅速自少年的颈间抬起头，少年的脸在眼前清晰起来。

银白的头发，淡紫的眼眸，正是日思夜想的那个人！

心中泛起惊疑的同时，无止尽的渴望爆发，瞬间湮灭理智，低头狠狠纠缠那回应告白的唇。身随意动，不再因为沉沦美好而不受控制地占有，只因渴望而主动索取，在得知所占有的是意中人后，美好的感觉仿佛百倍袭来。原本的兴致缺缺刹那间被渴求替换，顾不得意中人初尝禁果，催促着要他和自己一同投入快乐的漩涡。

少年呼吸紊乱，逃离了他的吻，在倾注的越来越沉重的爱慕中，因负担不起而哭泣起来，哀求着他停止。然而失控的人根本无法停止，只遵从心中最原始的渴望，需索无度。

“零……零……零……”

一遍一遍呼唤意中人的名字，用语言和肢体，共同诉说他的爱意。直到悲戚哭泣的少年拥着他僵直失声起来，最终因无法承受他过于巨大的渴望而晕了过去，而他亦在少年僵直的同时爆发。

看着昏睡少年袒露着的颈侧，血管中奔腾的生命仿佛隔着皮肤也在向他传来诱惑。

他张开已伸出獠牙的嘴，闭上眼睛咬了上去，脑中一片空白……

玖兰枢倏然睁开了眼。

寝室中漆黑一片，但血族的视力却能清晰看到一切事物。寝室里安静到了极致，除了一个人的呼吸声和心跳声，什么都没有，没有半点旖旎。

玖兰枢独自躺在过于宽大的床上，头晕脑胀。

怎么回事？居然……做梦了？而且居然还是个春梦！？我这是憋太久憋出毛病了吗！？

忽然注意到身侧床柱上贴了一张纸，被真实得奇怪的梦境弄得心烦意乱，玖兰枢一把扯过了那张纸。一看之下，手不禁有些发抖……

亲爱的玖兰小弟：

为了增加你假装爱上小零的真实感，从今天起，我每天送你一个美好的梦，各种ti位让你有全方位体验，代入角色～好好把握哦亲～

by：初～♡

随着一双酒红色眼眸忽然泛出鲜红光芒，寝室内所有玻璃陶瓷等制品再一次凄凉地爆裂，墙壁装饰家具通通遭殃碎成废品。

初！你个贱人！！我要杀了你！！！

————

锥生零此刻正在马厩，替可爱（？）的白莉莉刷毛。

他今天睡过头了，到醒来的时候月之寮已经没人了。锥生零想着，反正都翘课了，不如去看看白莉莉吧，转入夜间部以来，都冷落白莉莉了。

锥生零此时正刷着白莉莉光滑的短毛，忽然远处月之寮出来爆破声。

锥生零转头挑眉，见怪不怪。随即重新笑了，专心替白莉莉清洁，心情难得地好。


	36. 纯血种连续死亡事件（一）

第十六章 纯血种连续死亡事件（一）  
　  
初：噫～老怪物来了～  
　  
零：你是在说你自己吗？  
　  
————  
　  
上午，阳光明媚，吸血鬼到了休息的时候。  
　  
一条拓麻敲了敲玖兰枢的寝室门。  
　  
“枢？”  
　  
没有反应。  
　  
“你一定又在思考些什么吧？”一条拓麻站在门口欲言又止，最后还是没说什么，只轻轻叮嘱：“记得要好好睡觉啊。”  
　  
房门里依然没有动静，一条拓麻叹气转身离开了。  
　  
他们的君主玖兰枢又把自己关在房间里了，一条拓麻总觉得是自己生日那天做的事引发了什么不好的结果。或者还跟宴会上锥生零说的那些话有关。又或者是因为锥生零离开之后的三声枪响……  
　  
玖兰枢想独处并不算什么稀奇的事，但一条拓麻总觉得和那个晚上的事有关。想着想着，一条拓麻用力甩了甩头，继续深挖可能会挖出什么不得了的，不堪设想的事。更重要的是，过多干涉有可能会让玖兰枢觉得厌烦。  
　  
然而一条拓麻一知半解。  
　  
玖兰枢确实有东西在想，但他没有把自己关起来，他只是一时分不开身去开门，也不想开门罢了。  
　  
十五分钟前  
　  
玖兰枢在浴室，但他不是在洗澡。  
　  
氤氲的水蒸气弥漫了整个浴室，玖兰枢一派优雅悠闲地倚坐在墙边，正在投喂那个此刻跪坐在自己身前，被自己拥入怀中的纯白少年。  
　  
怀中的头颅微微一动，抬了起来。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那少年的脸轻笑起来，“这次不够小心啊，嘴角还有血迹呢。”  
　  
锥生零的唇边确实还有着很细微的鲜血痕迹，闻言一双眼刀剜了过去。明明在别人吃东西的时候一直在胡说八道的，正正就是这个指责锥生零的玖兰枢。  
　  
一个月前的那个晚上，玖兰枢终于让锥生零松口承认对他有好感，然后锥生零就再次开始逃避，不理他了。玖兰枢知道锥生零需要时间考虑他说的话，但锥生零老是不让他靠近也是很麻烦的。  
　  
这天上午，玖兰枢正想着怎么打破僵局的时候，阳台忽然轻响，玖兰枢转头就看见锥生零血红着一双眼，硬撑着一副不卑不亢的样子走了进来，玖兰枢笑了。  
　  
锥生零这段时间一直和玖兰枢僵持着，就差在额头上写上“玖兰枢勿近”了。锥生零知道自己这个样子其实更加欲盖弥彰，知情人一看就能明白他这个摆明就是“我对他有意思但就是不想承认”的样子。锥生零确实该庆幸，黑主学园里现在暂时似乎没有知情人。本来不知道还要僵持多久，锥生零想着，两人一见面自己就全副武装地僵着，僵久了实在是有些累。结果下一秒，喉咙就涌起了火辣辣的麻痒疼痛。  
　  
锥生顿时零嘴角一抽，他能不能收回刚刚的话，僵到天荒地老他也愿意……  
　  
锥生零叹气，舌尖在獠牙尖端轻轻一碰，细微的一丝血涌出后伤口就愈合了，鲜血的味道在嘴里弥漫——  
　  
蔷薇的冷香，那是锥生零的纯血味道；兰花的幽香，那是玖兰枢的纯血味道。还有明显地格格不入的腐朽蔷薇的气息，那是被自己刻意保留的少量这一世被绯樱闲咬了的锥生零的堕落腐血的味道。  
　  
只要一点点血，就会暴露身份。  
　  
暴露了的话……现在的玖兰枢还会将自己当成棋子吗……  
　  
锥生零不禁冷笑，自己究竟在期待什么，经历上一次还学不乖吗？自己凭什么认为玖兰枢说的就是真心的？想要赌一次吗？上一世锥生零搭上了一辈子，这一世他没有那么多时间，但押上的是感情。

他自嘲：锥生零，你输得起吗？  
　  
纠结完一轮，锥生零觉得还是不要因为这些不可预计的心情阻碍能力的增强。他能感觉到自己的力量已经渐渐稳定下来，已经快要接近纯血种能力的顶峰了，能力使用也可以自如。而且自己的其中一个特殊能力，仿佛是应了自己需求似的，刚好是某个时期的自己所需要的。  
　  
想到一开始，锥生零在初的力量下来到这一世，初为的是要让“锥生零”幸福，如此一来，先要改变“锥生零”的命运。  
　  
锥生零曾经的命运，被绯樱闲（玖兰李土前未婚妻），玖兰枢，玖兰优姬，玖兰李土一同拖入了悲惨漩涡。如果说要改变命运，最简单的就是在和这里的锥生零融合后远走他方。曾经在听了锥生零讲述的情况后感叹：沾上玖兰家的锥生零简直倒了八辈子血霉。珍爱生命，远离玖兰。  
　  
但是锥生零有他执着的人。如同玖兰枢执着于玖兰优姬那样，锥生零执着的是他的双生弟弟锥生一缕。当初和玖兰枢提出交易，锥生零说玖兰枢为的是优姬，自己不是，自己为的，是别人。这个人，就是锥生一缕。  
　  
为了被绯樱闲带走的锥生一缕，他必须闯入玖兰枢的棋局。为了得到能扭转锥生一缕命运的相应力量，锥生零就需要十字蔷薇唯一能接受的玖兰枢的纯血。  
　  
那么到他把一缕的事情结束了之后，在完成和玖兰枢的交易杀了玖兰李土之后呢？一开始锥生零是想着一结束，自己就逃离和玖兰家有关的一切。而自己的某个特殊能力，能轻易做到。虽然不能长期使用，但如果锥生零有意要逃离玖兰枢，那是绝对足够的。无论到了那时是不是选择离开，现在先让自己的能力发育到顶点才是正事。  
　  
然后把心一横地来到玖兰枢房间的锥生零，看到了玖兰枢忽然笑起来的那张脸。一瞬间他很想转身离开，可那样玖兰枢就更得意了吧？想着还是等一下吃饱了再把那张脸撕烂比较实际。  
　  
结果，在锥生零自暴自弃地狠狠咬上玖兰枢脖子后，玖兰枢开始了作死。  
　  
玖兰枢仍然如以前一样热情地紧拥着锥生零，可这一次手和嘴巴却没闲住。  
　  
“零啊，你就别闹别扭了好吗？不要不理我，你不理我我很难过啊。”  
　  
锥生零脑门爆出青筋，想起每次见到自己避开他，他就马上就笑得一脸不明所以，那样叫难过？  
　  
“零，你很瘦啊，明明长得就只比我矮一点点，怎么那么纤细？是不是以前黑主理事长不给你饭吃啊？”  
　  
锥生零一把抓住甩开了某人作乱的手。  
　  
“还有一个多月就放寒假了，我们去旅游吧，蓝堂家的别墅附近有好几处天然温泉很不错呢。”  
　  
然而锥生零根本不记得，自己什么时候有答应过寒假和这个人一起过。  
　  
就这样，锥生零一直听着玖兰枢不着边际的话，身上还有不安分的触碰；那些话听得他耳根发热，那些触碰让他头脑发胀。以至于锥生零吸血时动作都有些失控，差点就呛到了。此刻听到玖兰枢说自己不够小心，唇角还有血迹，气不打一处来。  
　  
可就在这时，玖兰枢慢慢凑近舔去了锥生零唇角的血迹，但他没有退开，似乎还想要再吻上来。  
　  
这一切都不是突如其来的，玖兰枢靠近的时候就很缓慢，舔掉血迹后唇舌离开锥生零的唇停住了好一会儿，时间长得足够锥生零逃跑上百次。  
　  
玖兰枢笑着的眼里有些热烈的情愫，“零，你知道我想吻你的吧，你不拒绝吗？”  
　  
锥生零听得清楚，神志也清晰，然后耳根发热，但他就是没有后退。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，认真而温柔地吻上锥生零。  
　  
这是锥生零第一个完全自愿的吻。  
　  
常说计划赶不上变化，现在的锥生零是个计划得很多，多到有些束手束脚的人。而对他来说，“变化”除了不可抵抗的客观变动外，还有他自己的冲动。现在这个自愿的吻就是出于锥生零的冲动，贪恋玖兰枢温柔的冲动。  
　  
即使怎么认定了要放弃，还是忍不住会被吸引，越来越喜欢……吗？  
　  
锥生零发现初真是一点都没有说错，自己确实就是那种“不可救药”的类型。明明应该推开他的，明明不应该让他再接近自己的，可是他真的越来越舍不得了。他好像，真的对他……  
　  
锥生零轻轻闭上了眼，他这个明显的信号被玖兰枢接收到了。仿佛干柴遇上烈火，热情瞬间点燃，纠缠不休的唇舌越发柔情蜜意，唇齿吸吮啃咬。锥生零甚至没有再惦记如果自己的血被玖兰枢尝到，身份会暴露的问题，任由他品尝自己。  
　  
如此一个缠绵至极的吻，一直到两人气息都明显地不稳了才结束。  
　  
“零……我能不能理解为……你愿意承认了？”玖兰枢呼吸微微紊乱，脸色也有些迷醉的红。  
　  
锥生零眉头一皱，一时的冲动消耗完了，他果断推开玖兰枢，起身冲出浴室径直往阳台走去。但一只脚迈出阳台时就被拽住了，锥生零眼前一花，下一秒就被摔到了玖兰枢那黑色的大得夸张的床上，稳住视线后就看见了正上方的那张他想要撕烂的笑脸。  
　  
玖兰枢脸颊有点红，呼吸也有些乱，笑得眉眼弯弯，“零，哪有你这样撩完就跑的啊？”  
　  
锥生零怒视玖兰枢，手中的血蔷薇早在他倒在床上的时候就已拔枪上膛，此刻抵上了玖兰枢的胸口，“不想死就放开我。”  
　  
那些些恶狠狠的话配合那把血蔷薇还是有那么一点震慑力的，如果他脸皮不是发红的话。  
　  
“看来我不应该问你，不应该让你有机会冷静的……”玖兰枢轻笑舔唇，露骨地说：“我应该趁你自愿，趁你冲动，直接把你按倒在浴室地上，把该做的那些……都做完……”  
　  
锥生零脸红大惊之际，玖兰枢直接拨开血蔷薇，有些急躁的吻落了下来。  
　  
就在这时，门口传来了扣门声。  
　  
受到惊吓的两人顿住了，玖兰枢看向门口，他想起，自己貌似没有锁门的习惯，而自己的下属貌似有时会直接开门进来……  
　  
【枢？】  
　  
一条拓麻的声音在门外响起，玖兰枢的脸黑了。趁着玖兰枢走神的瞬间，锥生零手脚并用得将他从自己身上掀了下来，随后冲向了阳台消失在厚重的窗帘后。  
　  
【你一定又在思考些什么吧？】  
　  
是啊，我在考虑处刑的问题。  
　  
【记得要好好睡觉啊。】  
　  
还睡个鬼啊，呵呵……  
　  
随后，门外安静了下来。  
　  
玖兰枢起身坐在床边，看着空荡荡的阳台，他在想，锥生零是不是又要回到之前对自己避如蛇蝎的状态？  
　  
玖兰枢头痛得厉害。  
　  
但是，直到傍晚夜间部上课前，玖兰枢见到锥生零，他发现事情向着比他预想的更糟糕的方向发展了。  
　  
如往常一样，锥生零在月之寮大门要开启前他才姗姗来迟。不同的是，这一次他几乎是踏正了开门的一刻才下了楼梯。玖兰枢只当他又避开自己，没有多想。  
　  
直到黑主优姬和蓝堂英的闹剧再次上演，锥生零过来叫停黑主优姬之后就离开了。玖兰枢叫停了蓝堂英，也与黑主优姬寒暄过，随即凑到了锥生零身边。  
　  
“零？你没事吧？身体怎么样？”玖兰枢一如往常的关切问话。  
　  
他以为锥生零会像前一段时间那样反应激烈地退开，或者欲盖弥彰地横眉冷对，但锥生零没有。  
　  
“我很好，谢谢玖兰学长关心。”锥生零平平淡淡地说着，淡漠的语气仿佛回到了两人之间还什么都未发生的时候。  
　  
玖兰枢彻底怔住了。  
　  
————  
　  
隔天的傍晚。  
　  
原本应该热闹非凡的月之寮门口，空无一人。因为夜间部由于明天有公开课题研究答辩，今天全体停课。对一众日间部花痴来说可谓大打击，然而他们并不知道，所谓的“公开课题研究答辩”根本不存在。  
　  
夜间部之所以停课，是因为月之寮迎来了客人。这位客人无论是在人类世界，还是在血族世界都是位举足轻重的贵客。  
　  
一条拓麻的爷爷一条麻远，别名一翁。他在人类世界创立的一条集团，和极大多数的顶层商业企业都有牵连。而在血族世界里，他是血族贵族中的一族之长。甚至在元老院里，他也是赫赫有名的最古老的血族之一。  
　  
这一晚，月之寮副寮的普通贵族们也统一集中到了主寮一层独立的会客大厅，等候那个两界巨头的来临。然而有一个有趣的情况，虽然元老院是统率血族世界的最高机构，但对血族来说却不是“君主”。  
　  
这场会面中最为紧张的其实是一条拓麻。他的存在其实是玖兰枢默许的，他作为元老院派来的监视员，以监视纯血之君的一举一动。但一条麻远掌握不住自己孙子的心，一条拓麻与玖兰枢不只是单纯的君主与监视员，他们是朋友，有着弥足珍贵的友情交往。被一条拓麻报告上元老院的玖兰枢的行踪，大多数都被一条拓麻不着痕迹地处理过。一条拓麻担心的是，爷爷的到来会让玖兰枢重新记起自己监视员的身份，让这份宝贵的友情添上隔阂。  
　  
夜幕慢慢降临。  
　  
一向安静的月之寮难得地变得热闹起来。  
　  
“有那么可怕吗？”早园琉佳注意到喋喋不休地讨论着的普通贵族们，“因为是元老院的大老爷么？”  
　  
“因为他是比我们多活了几十倍的老怪物，所以大家才都待在这里没有去上课。”架院晓强行幽默地说，“大概是想看看他的真面目有多可怕吧。”  
　  
“哇哦，”远矢莉磨面无表情地鼓掌道：“真敢讲，承认得够直接。”  
　  
“莉磨，我也觉得他应该会很可怕。”懒洋洋的支葵千里说：“但是，和纯血种的宿舍长枢大人比起来，谁比较可怕呢？”  
　  
蓝堂英非常不屑地撇嘴，“你这不废话吗？”  
　  
就在这时，玖兰枢慢悠悠地走落楼梯，出现在了一众贵族的眼前。  
　  
“枢？”一条拓麻看着二层楼梯口，十分惊异地迎了上去，“没关系的，你不必特地出来。反正我爷爷只不过是来向我耳提面命……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着紧张迎上来的一条拓麻，淡淡解释，“我也很久没有见过一翁了，只是想和他打个招呼而已。怎么？不可以吗？”  
　  
“啊……也不是不可以……”一条拓麻有时实在不懂玖兰枢想什么。  
　  
除了玖兰枢故意让人察觉的不愉快，玖兰枢不愿意别人察觉的不愉快一条拓麻也总能察觉。所以他知道，玖兰枢昨天傍晚走出房间到到达教学楼以后的这段时间，不知道因为什么，心情忽然变得很差。很多人都看不出，但一条拓麻知道。而他猜测，玖兰枢的坏心情，和此时刚出现在二层楼梯口，并且没有下楼打算的锥生零肯定有关系。  
　  
但是，锥生零昨天的表现，相对之前一段时间明面上的针锋相对，他恢复到了更早之前的淡漠状态，但相比之下已经可以称得上“有礼”了。玖兰枢是因为什么而生气？不对，不是生气，玖兰枢的那种情绪该叫做失落？因为锥生零的淡漠而失落？  
　  
一条拓麻忽然觉得自己get到了不得了的信息……


	37. 纯血种连续死亡事件（二）

第十六章 纯血种连续死亡事件（二）  
　  
锥生零无视玖兰枢那偶尔的视线，此刻倚在楼梯口，懒懒散散地一副看戏的模样。这是上一世他没有经历到过的内容，而且一条麻远是造就锥生一缕悲剧的幕后推手之一，锥生零来看戏了。  
　  
被无视的玖兰枢心情变得更差了，一切的坏情绪完美地掩饰在社交礼仪的优雅得体下。  
　  
昨天上午，锥生零再次从自己身边逃跑了，玖兰枢预计到了他可能又会逃避自己一段时间，想着之后总有办法打破僵局的。但到了傍晚，锥生零的变化令玖兰枢始料未及。  
　  
锥生零变回了他最开始认识时的那个状态，对待玖兰枢表现出了淡漠疏离，他的心仿佛一夜之间封锁了，再次变回以前那般古井无波。他不逃避玖兰枢，甚至对玖兰枢算得上恭敬有礼。在旁人眼里似乎是锥生零这个人类吸血鬼，终于折服于纯血之君的威严下了。  
　  
但玖兰枢清楚认识到，锥生零在他们之间筑起了墙，封闭了他的心。  
　  
本想着去问个究竟，但当晚锥生零应黑主理事长的邀请在黑主家过夜，玖兰枢也因心中难以名状的不安而终于没有去。再次遇见时，就是现在了。  
　  
就在此时，紧闭的大门倏然大开，冷空气一下子猛灌入整个会客大厅。一个身披黑色披风，金发络腮胡子的中年男人，似是卷着寒风走入，整个月之寮会客厅瞬间陷入了阴冷之中。  
　  
中年男人那一双冷漠阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛里似乎时刻带着轻蔑，扫视过周围有些探究又有些畏惧的贵族吸血鬼们，似乎很满意被如此“尊重”，随即沉稳浑厚的声音响起：“哦？如此盛大的欢迎会，真是不敢当。”  
　  
中年男人的视线最终落在了一层楼梯口，那个与他的孙子一条拓麻比邻站立的优雅纯血之君——玖兰枢的身上，“我只是来看看我可爱的孙子而已，没必要这么隆重。”  
　  
“一翁，见您身体如此健壮，真是让人欣慰。”玖兰枢没有上前，不卑不亢地说着。  
　  
一条麻远也似乎没有上前的意思，“自从那天你突然拒绝我成为你的监护人，我就一直健壮得很呢，玖兰家的枢大人。”  
　  
呵，态度嚣张得很呐。看戏模式的锥生零挑起眉梢。  
　  
这个人如同上一世，一手操纵着元老院，对纯血种之间的战争放任，甚至纵容、挑拨。乐于见到他们自相残杀，如此制衡强大到作弊一样可以恣意妄为的纯血种，这样元老院才能真正彻底地管理血族世界。  
　  
锥生零上一世曾告诉过初元老院的事，听初分析一条麻远的做法。初说他制衡纯血的做法在上帝视角看来是正确的，但他手段激进，目的不纯。他是真的出于更好地管理血族世界，不愿太多规则以外的强者随意破坏规则？还是只是希望强大的纯血种消失，这样他就能真正地高高在上，拥有权力的同时不需要向谁卑躬屈膝？  
　  
但无论如何，被“纯血种君主制”的生理本能洗了脑的血族，制衡纯血种几乎是不被认同的。好比靠血统传承的野兽的王，残忍的王族杀死多少族群成员，族群成员都觉得是理所当然的，都不是罪。你要杀光我们的王族好管理我们？你这杂种算什么东西！？  
　  
而且纯血种比野兽还麻烦，因为纯血种强大得太夸张。  
　  
不过嘛，锥生零有时想，纯血种确实需要制衡，纯血种就是太强大太逍遥了。靠他们自律是不可能的，是该管管，可是怎么管？谁来管？锥生零觉得自己想得太多了，这么麻烦的事，谁爱操心谁操心去。  
　  
玖兰枢这时只是淡淡地接话：“我只是不想被宠坏。”  
　  
一条拓麻意识到这大庭广众的场合不太适合交谈，便对玖兰枢耳语：“枢，这里不太好说话。”  
　  
眼尖的锥生零注意到，一条麻远阴郁的眼注视着玖兰枢侧过脸去与一条拓麻交谈时露出的颈部，喉结明显活动了一下。锥生零忽然起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这个男人是在用看猎物的眼神在看玖兰枢这个纯血之君？觊觎着纯血种的血吗？  
　  
随即锥生零就听到了一条麻远对玖兰枢那意味不明的恶心赞美。  
　  
“纯血种果然跟贵族不一样，即使出于污泥也不曾有一丝污染，如永远散发香气的完美花朵。”阴沉的嗓音说出诡异的形容，一条麻远缓缓步近，执起了玖兰枢的手，一边说一边将玖兰枢那线条优雅的手送往他的唇边，“你是那样的青春，活力和美丽，我是多么希望有朝一日能拥有你那无可比拟的血液啊……”  
　  
公开说出如此明目张胆的话，仿佛吸血鬼进食前征求猎物的同意。锥生零只觉得嫌恶至极，皱起了眉头，心头泛起一阵阵剧烈的恶心感。一个明面上的下臣，公然觊觎王者的力量？一边觉得强大的纯血种阻碍血族世界的正常规则，一边又渴望得到强大力量？锥生零不禁觉得他的正常规则大概正常不到哪里去，制衡纯血的目的恐怕也纯不到哪里去。  
　  
而且此刻，如果不是需要顾忌别的事，锥生零真想将眼前这只龌龊恶心的吸血鬼送入地狱。  
　  
几乎就在一刹那之间，有两个人扑了过去，早园琉佳惊恐地夺过玖兰枢被一条麻远执起的那只手，一下子将整条手臂护住；蓝堂英则迅速抓住了一条麻远那只“袭击”玖兰枢的手，强行拉开了。  
　  
蓝堂英强自镇定地瞪着一脸露骨不悦的一条麻远，“您的玩笑开得太过火了！”  
　  
一条麻远不屑地慢悠悠开口，说出了带着明显威胁意思的话：“早园家的女儿，和蓝堂家的儿子吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻伸手想拉住冲动的蓝堂英，却被甩开了。  
　  
“您明明知道，渴望纯血种的血是最大的禁忌！还明知故犯！”蓝堂英声音大得几乎是在咆哮，“我才不怕……”  
　  
“啪！”  
　  
玖兰枢挥出一个响亮的耳光打断了蓝堂英的话，在场的贵族们纷纷震惊地看向玖兰枢。蓝堂英委屈地退到了一旁，而旁观的锥生零则半眯了眼，勾起了唇角。  
　  
玖兰枢朝一条麻远致歉，但态度始终不卑不亢：“是我疏于管教，让一翁见笑了。”  
　  
“怎么会？就是因为枢大人在，我才放心孙子留在这所学校里。”一条麻远似笑非笑地单膝下跪，不容拒绝地再次执起玖兰枢的手，在众贵族敢怒不敢言的注视下行了一个吻手礼：“我的君王。”  
　  
狼子野心明显得瞎子都看得见了，恃着元老院的权利，借“保护”之名想“控制”纯血种？  
　  
锥生零嘲讽一笑，再看看玖兰枢的反应。  
　  
也是难为你了呢。  
　  
锥生零看到蓝堂英沮丧想哭的表情，恰逢他往这边看过来，锥生零以口型无声地对蓝堂英说：不要介意，你没有做错。  
　  
却见蓝堂英随即脸上一红，反而更加想哭的样子了？  
　  
锥生零重新将视线转回那个老怪物身上。对于这样的老妖怪，锥生零不悦，更不屑。  
　  
忽然一条麻远似乎捕捉到了那不屑的笑容，视线一下子锁定了站在二层楼梯口的那抹耀眼银色。  
　  
一条麻远目光危险地看着锥生零，“是啊，锥生家的猎人也成了血族成员了。什么时候黑主学园夜间部连LevelD的人类吸血鬼也可以入读了？”  
　  
锥生零闻言，仿佛听到的是赞美而不是讽刺，展开了柔和的笑容，“黑主学园从来没有校规规定过‘入读夜间部的学生必须是贵族吸血鬼’吧，一条阁下。”  
　  
一条麻远直直盯着锥生零，“前一段时间，纯血家族的缥木，橙茉，菖藤，三家各有一位纯血之君遭到杀害，直接导致缥木纯血和橙茉纯血从世上消失了。杀害纯血种是大罪。”  
　  
锥生零忽然笑得更愉悦了，淡淡地说着，“您是在暗示，那三位纯血之君是猎人所杀？不过，这为什么要对我说？我只是出身锥生家，现在还不是猎人。”  
　  
“现在还不是”，多么暧昧的说辞。一条麻远灰蓝色的眼睛闪过杀意，夜间部一众贵族紧张起来。  
　  
普通贵族们虽然和锥生零说不上交情深，而且他还是个堕落中的人类吸血鬼，但终究是曾经一同生活过，相处下来发现人品还不错的同类，一条麻远的明显杀意让他们产生出不可忽视的不安。高级贵族们和锥生零的接触机会更多，发觉锥生零并不坏甚至人挺不错的他们更是在想：是不是该出手保护？  
　  
玖兰枢在想着，他是绝对不允许一条麻远伤害零的。那么，若是等一下真的动起手来，要用什么理由堵住一条麻远以及元老院的口。  
　  
一条麻远看着锥生零轻蔑地笑了一声，最终没有作出什么实际行动，随即在一条拓麻的引路下向月之寮招待客人的留宿寮走去。  
　  
当晚。  
　  
玖兰枢躺在寝室的沙发上，手持着一些资料报告心神并不集中。查看了一阵，似乎内容不如他预期，随便一扔任纸张飘落，然后又拿起了另一份文件，随意地开口：“如果我不说话，你打算一直站着吗？琉佳。”  
　  
寝室中静立着亚麻色长卷发的美丽少女，听到玖兰枢的话，脸上一红。  
　  
早园琉佳轻声说：“我还没有领受您的斥责。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，“所以你是来‘讨骂’的吗？奇怪的女孩。”  
　  
早园琉佳的眼中是满满的对强者的向往憧憬，“枢大人是个温柔的人，我知道，您这么做，也是为了救英。”  
　  
玖兰枢对她的话不置可否，“会变成那个结果，只是巧合罢了。”  
　  
早园琉佳径自收捡散落的纸张，有意无意靠近了玖兰枢：“最近您……好像没什么精神……”  
　  
玖兰枢模棱两可地随便应道，“唔。”  
　  
早园琉佳将收拾好的报告放到了桌面，慢慢来到沙发边缘倾身靠近。  
　  
“如果……”指甲轻轻划开自己颈侧的皮肤，新鲜温热的血液滴落在玖兰枢平静的脸上：“如果我的血……能成为您的养料的话……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前的早园琉佳，这个女孩憧憬着强者的自己，玖兰枢是知道的。但是玖兰枢现在，实在没办法咽下别人的血。  
　  
“够了，琉佳。”玖兰枢声音温柔地说着，但早园琉佳依然几乎要哭出来：“不用担心，我很好。”  
　  
灰心丧气的早园琉佳离开了玖兰枢的房间，玖兰枢擦去脸上的血滴，轻轻叹气，伸手挡住了眼睛。玖兰枢现在咽不下任何部下奉献的鲜血。  
　  
血族是靠吸取仰慕爱慕着自己的人的鲜血来满足需求的，但只能满足身体的需求。血族心灵的渴望，只能由自己爱慕的人的鲜血来填满。若不曾爱上谁，血族可以活得很自在；一旦爱上了，贪婪的血族将不再愿意只满足身体的渴望。除了自己爱慕着的那个人的鲜血，谁的鲜血都是次品，劣品。  
　  
而且，成年的纯血种随着吸取鲜血，对方的感情会传过来。玖兰枢如今已经不愿意接受别人的爱慕，即使这个能力能自行控制是否使用，但他宁愿吞咽那没有感情，索然无味的血液锭剂。玖兰枢现在只渴求着一个人的血，他只渴望着锥生零的血，极端的渴望。  
　  
但是，玖兰枢不知道究竟发生了什么，锥生零忽然筑起坚实的围墙，将自己拒绝得彻彻底底的。难道这就是他的最终决定？连机会都不愿意施舍吗？  
　  
而另一边，锥生零此刻独坐在床边，伸手按了按明明没有异样的眉心。  
　  
已经那么明显了，玖兰枢你应该明白我的意思，我的决定了吧？  
　  
锥生零皱起眉头，回想起昨日上午的情况。  
　  
在锥生零离开了玖兰枢的寝室，玖兰枢还在他的寝室中独自头痛的时候，回到自己寝室的锥生零也开始头痛，生理性的痛。  
　  
踏入自己寝室的一瞬间，锥生零毫无预兆地重重摔倒在了地上。血蔷薇跌出了数步之外，护身武器脱手，锥生零想取回，但他这时已经完全无法行动了。  
　  
头剧烈地痛，耳朵中有尖锐的耳鸣。仿佛被掏去了心脏，胸腔中的疼痛伴随剧烈的空虚感。脑中忽然开始涌起各种痛苦的记忆，循环地播放，剧烈的负面情绪淹没了理智，一瞬间锥生零有自我了断的冲动。同时另一种有别于肉体的疼痛在全身蔓延开来，仿佛剥皮抽筋，要将什么东西从身体中剥出来。  
　  
那是灵魂与身体发生了排斥剥离。  
　  
这剧烈的疼痛只有一瞬间，锥生零甚至来不及尖叫，左手尾戒立刻发出了耀眼的绿色光芒，身体刚刚还如山洪暴发的所有疼痛感瞬间消失得如同幻觉，甚至连气都没有喘一口。灵魂的惨烈暴动被彻底镇压下来，尾戒在光芒消失的同时，变成了浅绿色——原来那尾戒不是黑色的，那是深得像黑色的墨绿色。  
　  
他和初上一次的见面，初对锥生零说的，最重要的一件事。  
　  
【你的灵魂不会缓慢地消亡，而是会在持续的稳定中，经历三次剧烈的排斥。在第三次排斥发生之后三天内彻底崩碎，从此不复存在。】  
　  
锥生零狼狈地爬起，捡起血蔷薇，背靠床柱坐在地上，伸手揉着此刻已经感觉不到抽痛的眉心。  
　  
在这时候出现第一次排斥了吗？还真是及时啊，及时地刹住了我所有想要任性放纵的念头。果然，救下一缕就已经是极限了吧？  
　  
锥生零在笑，笑自己居然还奢望某些不切实际的东西。  
　  
这种情况，还敢赌吗？赢了是害人，输了是害己，有意义吗？  
　  
锥生零自嘲地低声笑着。  
　  
玖兰枢说对了一半，锥生零确实认为只要他不陷进去，或者趁他陷得不深的时候拒绝，等到自己消亡的时候他就不会太伤心。  
　  
但还有一半，锥生零害怕。  
　  
害怕自己陷进去，陷得太深，到即将失去的时候，他会因为太舍不得而忍受不了那个疼痛。  
　  
玖兰枢，我没有你认为的那么温柔，那么坚强，我也会自私，我也……怕痛……  
　  
锥生零忽然有些不敢置信地发现，一颗水滴从自己眼眶中跌出。身体颤抖起来，锥生零抬手捂住了眼，奋力地深呼吸压下暴动的情绪。  
　  
他现在已经很痛了，不愿意更痛，更不愿意别人和自己一起痛。  
　  
所以，对不起！  
　  
“哒。”  
　  
阳台一声轻响拉回了锥生零所有的思绪。  
　  
阳台厚重的帘子被挑开，黑色头发墨绿眼眸的男人走入了寝室。他微笑着，但表情已经算得上严肃了，他径直走到了床边。  
　  
熟悉的声音，带着熟悉的不正经笑意，“小零啊，你打算逃避吗？”  
　  
“初。”锥生零轻唤着，“我只是不想害人害己。”  
　  
初居高临下地笑着逼视锥生零，目光有意无意地扫视着他左手的浅绿色尾戒。他抬指点上尾戒，只一瞬间，绿芒闪过，尾戒重新变成极深的墨绿色。  
　  
初说：“我原本以为，你知道‘人生苦短’的话，就会懂得‘及时行乐’。结果……我千不该万不该，就不该告诉你有关你灵魂的所有事情。你现在这么畏首畏尾，完全是在抽我耳光啊。”  
　  
锥生零不语，初更是无语。  
　  
明明爱得死去活来的了，你就不要再闹别扭浪费时间了好吗？你以为自己推开别人就是为别人好吗？隔壁那只高贵的天生纯血都被你刺激得颓成可怜巴巴的一坨了。  
　  
我说你们两只，早点两情相悦，把有空拿来别扭的时间节省出来，多滚几次床单不好吗？矫情！  
　  
我这样算啥？我都做好事后被你凌迟的心理准备，找好了主人家，要把你打包好卖了，你现在不卖？我这拉皮条的容易吗我？  
　  
初深深叹了一口气，微笑起来，“既然这就是你的决定了，那么我不会干涉你。你只要按你想的去做就是了，日后不要后悔了才好。”  
　  
锥生零别开脸，“你来就是为了说这些？”  
　  
初微微叹气，“你和玖兰枢……”  
　  
“你说了不会干涉我的。”锥生零打断初的话，他并不惊讶，初肯定知道是谁。  
　  
但锥生零一知半解。  
　  
初鄙视地轻笑起来，锥生零随即扭开了脸。  
　  
初舒了一口气，微笑着换了一个说法，“由于我们的到来，这个时空很多事情都发生了变化。最近，七大纯血家族中的三个，各有一位纯血之君被杀，这很明显是蓄意谋杀的。这件事你知道了吧。”  
　  
“我知道。”锥生零皱眉，为什么忽然提这个？  
　  
“绯樱闲到来以后，这个黑主学园里就会有两个纯血家族的纯血种。你明白我的意思了吗？”  
　  
初平静地说着，锥生零则震惊瞪大了眼。  
　  
“有人在出于不知道什么理由在猎杀纯血种，而你要记得，不仅玖兰枢是纯血，你也是纯血。玖兰枢你不管我没有意见，但你必须要保护好你自己。”  
　  
初难得地认真起来了，叹了一口气。  
　  
“这一次，死的可能不止绯樱闲一个。”  
　


	38. 下马威（一）

第十七章 下马威（一）  
　  
初：猪！敢觊觎我家白菜？想怎么死！说！！  
　  
一翁：……  
　  
枢：……  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢躺在寝室沙发上，难得地思绪混乱，他抬起手遮住眼，看上去似乎是睡着了。  
　  
偌大的寝室内忽然凭空多出了一个气息，玖兰枢微微移开手臂，看见了站在沙发边居高临下看着自己的黑发青年。黑发青年微笑阴暗，心情似乎不是很好。  
　  
玖兰枢此刻真的没什么心情，“您有什么事？”  
　  
初看着玖兰枢的状态，心里十分满意。但表明上却是完全不理会玖兰枢的颓废，单刀直入，“我们的交易，会提前结束。”  
　  
玖兰枢一下子坐了起来，看着明明笑着，却明显心情不善的初。  
　  
初轻叹一声，“零剩下的时间在缩短。”  
　  
玖兰枢顿感胸难忍，即使锥生零似乎已经决定与他划清界限，他却还是会希望锥生零平安，“真的没有办法了吗？”  
　  
“……没有，”初笑容变得苦涩难忍，眼底有着真实的担忧，“我想了很多办法，甚至有些已经开始着手准备了。但成功率不高，难度太大，发挥到最佳状态也只能有百分之十的机会。所以我中途还是放弃了，我不敢拼。我在找新的方法……”  
　  
“无论如何也要试一试，要怎么做？”玖兰枢死死皱起了眉，一颗心越来越烦躁，“有什么我能帮忙的？”  
　  
初没有看他，看着别处出神，平静地说：“这个你不必知道，也不需要费心，你只需要遵守我们的交易，守护好他就够了。”  
　  
玖兰枢怔住了，交易……吗？  
　  
“小零在逃避你，他是喜欢上你了。”初有点讽刺地苦笑出声，可是说着说着语气便开始变得阴沉起来，“谢谢你的配合，假装爱上他，让他觉得自己是被爱的。但是，你有些过火了……”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然出声打断，“那不是假装。”  
　  
寝室安静了下来，初笑容淡得几乎要消失，他静静看着玖兰枢看过来的眼睛。  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
初笑意一下子再次明显起来。  
　  
玖兰枢感觉到自己的真心自己的感情被眼前的这个人轻视了。但是……也对，以前的玖兰枢，曾几何时有过所谓的真心和感情？  
　  
玖兰枢有些控制不住自己地要去反驳，“我是认真的……”  
　  
“我知道，”初制止了玖兰枢想要继续的解释，了然地说：“第一次见你的时候，我就知道了。只不过，那时候你自己都还没有承认而已。如果我说，我是故意推你一把，将你推入‘锥生零’这个万劫不复的深渊的，你会生气吗？”  
　  
天生的血族是多情到糜烂的生物，他们可以同时喜欢上很多人，拥有众多情人而毫不觉得有什么不妥。  
　  
但是，血族又矛盾地是专一到让人无法理解的生物。当他们真正爱上那个唯一的时候，那便是永恒，即使那人逝去。失去所爱的血族会在漫长的余生里痛苦地守着那份爱情，直到生命消散。而纯血种，有漫长到接近永恒的生命。  
　  
玖兰枢无法想象没有锥生零的余生会是怎样的，但即使如此，在明知道锥生零时间无多以后，还是会义无反顾。爱情于天生血族是毒，在爱人死去后会将其折磨得体无完肤的剧毒。但这剧毒却是天生血族永远不变的终极渴望，没有得到过爱情的天生血族对此嗤之以鼻，直到遇上所爱后奋不顾身，失去以后毫不后悔。  
　  
一旦爱上，一旦知道自己爱上，一旦承认自己爱上；就不会放弃，绝不。  
　  
知道锥生零会死，最多只能活五年，而如今这个人说锥生零剩下的时间缩短了。  
　  
玖兰枢闻言顿住了好一会儿，生气？怎么会呢？随后苦笑起来，“我只气自己为什么没有早一点跳入那个深渊。”  
　  
初看着这样的玖兰枢，笑了。然后初端正站好了，说：“玖兰枢，我们的交易仍然有效，但期限会改变。也许过不了三年，也许，不知道。你接受吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢听着初的话，明明那个时间缩短了，但他却瞬间明白了他话里的一线生机，他站了起来朝他端正躬身，“我无条件接受。”  
　  
“很好，”初举起了右手，食指凝聚起绿色光芒，“用说的实在太慢，我会直接让你看一些你现在可以知道的事，看完以后，我再补充。”  
　  
玖兰枢一顿，不解地问：“看……什么？”  
　  
“零的记忆，他……上一世的经历。”  
　  
食指点上眉心，绿色光芒刹那间闪过。只是短短的一刹那，却漫长得让玖兰枢痛苦。闷哼一声咬牙跌回了沙发上，他大口大口的喘着气。  
　  
一时间冲击太大了，脑中忽然涌入了残酷的画面，那个和自己一模一样的人，对锥生零做着极残忍的事。  
　  
【堕落成嗜血的野兽了吗？锥生零！？吸血鬼的耻辱！】  
　  
【为什么我会默许你的存在，如今在学园到底谁有能力做优姬的盾，你的话就一定不会背叛她。因此你才能活下来，是我让你活下来的。】  
　  
【我倒是想杀了你，可是……优姬怎么办？她还在等你恢复过来呢。继续做她的盾吧，锥生零。】  
　  
【锥生零，不要忘了是谁给你的鲜血。】  
　  
【我做的一切都是为了优姬。】  
　  
“那都是……什么……”玖兰枢的声音有些不稳，眼眶留不住泛滥溢出来的一颗液滴，有点不太能接受的样子，“那个人……是我？”  
　  
“可以说是，也可以说不是。”初微笑直言。“你们相当于两个时空的一个人，因为不同际遇而走向不同的方向。如果你没有我的干扰，也许你会和那个人一样对待小零，这一点你不需要否认。”  
　  
棋子，那另一个自己由头到尾只将锥生零当成棋子，而自己一开始又何尝不是抱着这样的念头在培养他，和他交易？否认？如何否认得了？  
　  
“哈哈……”玖兰枢伸手遮住了眼，自嘲地笑了起来，“原来，让他无条件不信任我的，是我自己。”  
　  
可是没有对锥生零产生感情的玖兰枢，确实能那么残忍地对待他。为了目的，一切都可以利用，包括玖兰枢自己。玖兰枢如何能反驳得了？  
　  
初笑笑不语，他让玖兰枢看了锥生零上一世的人生中一些与玖兰枢相处时的关键记忆。其他有关“棋局”的内容，以及这一世的全部内容，他都保留了。玖兰枢知道锥生零两世为人，带着上一世的记忆。但他仍不知道，锥生零就是他的后裔——黎。  
　  
初的心情慢慢好了起来，“还是别顾着沮丧了玖兰小弟，还有正事呢～来来来～哥来给你说一说，咱们接下来的计划～”  
　  
————  
　  
月之寮大门洞开，短暂休息之后，在一条拓麻带领下去往留宿寮的一条麻远正率先走出门外。  
　  
忽然一条麻远站定回头，眼神锐利地看着一条拓麻，“拓麻，你深得枢大人的信赖啊。”  
　  
“你今后也要好好地辅助，并监视那位大人。”一条麻远说完不理会一条拓麻僵硬的笑脸，转回头去背对着他讽刺地一笑，接着说：“你不要忘记，我之所以会允许你安然呆在这个学校里，就是为了这件事。”  
　  
果然，爷爷就是来提醒我这件事的，可是……爷爷，我已经不再是你的棋子了。  
　  
“爷爷，你到现在还是不明白，枢是我的朋友，”一条拓麻眼神坚定，直视着惊讶回首的一条麻远，“我是不会做出背叛自己朋友的事情的。”  
　  
一条麻远嗤笑一声，眼神明显变得更加阴郁，“不明白的是你，拓麻。在黑主学园这狭隘的世界里，和平与友情，都不过是虚伪的假象罢了。”  
　  
“黑主学园和平得很。”月之寮外的校道不远处传来了爽朗坚定的女声，戴着风纪委员袖章的黑主优姬稳步走来，脸上的笑容很“公关”地接着说：“所以，呃……理事长说，请您这次也慷慨捐赠，多多益善。”  
　  
一条拓麻“噗”的喷笑一声，马上掩饰地咳嗽起来。  
　  
“您是，一条学长的爷爷一翁阁下吧？我是风纪委员黑主，负责来带您去理事长办公室。”黑主优姬无视一条拓麻的笑，继续着“公关笑”。  
　  
“呵呵。我倒要听听黑主灰阎口中所谓的那个‘和平’是什么。”一条麻远看着面前这个不知天高地厚的人类少女，嗤笑一声反唇相讥，“前几天黑主学园不是才溜进了两个吸血鬼猎人，开了三枪？”  
　  
“关于这一点，理事长也很想好好向您说明，理事长让我尽快带您过去。”黑主优姬觉得这死老怪物实在是讨嫌，脸上的笑容都快挂不住了。  
　  
“黑主那家伙脸皮还是那么厚啊……算了，带路吧。”一条麻远见黑主优姬油盐不进，也就没了趣，随口地应付着，完完全全的目中无人。  
　  
“优姬，等一下。”  
　  
就在两人抬步继续往行政楼走之际，月之寮的方向传来锥生零的声音。一条麻远和黑主优姬闻声回头，看到锥生零自一条拓麻身后走来。  
　  
黑主优姬看到锥生零，欢喜雀跃地小跑着迎了过去，“零？怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零朝走近的黑主优姬温暖地微笑起来，“我有事要去理事长那边，顺便跟你们一起过去。”  
　  
其实根本不是有事，上一世，黑主优姬的这段路是有自己保驾护航的，锥生零不过是担心这一次没有自己跟着，这个恶心的一条麻远不知道会不会对黑主优姬出手。  
　  
一条麻远看着锥生零脸上那对黑主优姬展现出的自然而温暖的笑容，连已经见惯了美人的一翁大人也不禁赞叹，人类中偶尔也能有生得如此美丽的个体呢，比天生的血族还要美丽。即使是正在堕落，血液也似乎很美味。若是有完全转化成LevelD，或者是未转化的人类……  
　  
站在一侧的一条麻远有些不由自主地看着锥生零与优姬交谈时露出的雪白颈侧，说话时滚动的喉结，敞开的衣领下隐约的精致锁骨。纤细的身体，姣好的容貌……  
　  
一条麻远发现，这个出身于猎人世家的锥生家的小鬼，即使血统上不够资格成为自己充饥的食物，血液的味道也似乎不错。而且作为另一方面需求的“食物”的话，也是超标的高水准呢。  
　  
然而回过神来的一条麻远发现，对面交谈着的二人不知何时状态已经完全改变了。  
　  
黑主优姬手持一根长棍，挡在了锥生零身前，面色十分难看地紧盯一条麻远。而锥生零也黑着一张冰冷的脸拉住了黑主优姬，表情相当嫌恶地看着一条麻远。不远处的一条拓麻铁青了脸，看着自家爷爷敢怒不敢言。  
　  
不少贵族被门外的动静吸引，再次聚集，围观起来。在一条麻远没有看到的方向，连玖兰枢也忽然出现在校道不远处，脸上是毫不掩饰的怒火中烧。  
　  
锥生零起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，嘲讽地笑着伸手覆上刚刚被一条麻远目光锁定了的颈侧，“怎么？不是纯血种的鲜血，您也有兴趣？”  
　  
一条麻远灰蓝双眼再次迸出杀气，嗤笑出声，“真是嚣张，多么卑贱的……”  
　  
忽然一股极为霸道的纯血种威压席卷了在场所有的吸血鬼。一众贵族围观群众身不由己地摔倒在了地上，月之寮外的校道上，血族仅余玖兰枢，锥生零，一条麻远勉强地站立着，不至于狼狈倒地。而人类的黑主优姬则不安地站立其中。  
　  
伴随一个戏谑而危险的声音，众目睽睽之下，一条麻远面前，空无一物的空气中出现了一道闪着绿光的虚空裂缝：“久违了，一条麻远～”  
　  
一条麻远强壮的身体居然一瞬间动弹不得，如同被一只无形的手掐住了脖子，“你……是……”  
　  
裂缝中缓缓走出一个黑发男子，一双眼睛冒着嗜血红光，“是啊，是我哟～”  
　  
跪倒的贵族们认出了那个人，那是之前锥生零还是风纪委员时某天来探视的朋友，还在当天夜晚与他们的纯血之君有过单独会面。当初因为被他们的君主吩咐退下，即使有感受到这个人一瞬间展示的威压，也不敢妄自猜测是不是他。  
　  
此刻正笑眯眯地看着一条麻远的人正是初，“好久不见了呢～一条麻远～”  
　  
初缓缓向前一步，一条麻远居然踉跄地后退了一步，强行稳住自己的身体勉强单膝跪地，不让自己表现得太难堪，“您是……初大人……”  
　  
初收了威压眼睛重新恢复成了墨绿，众人才得以艰难站起，见初与一条麻远的交谈如此地不和谐，都越发好奇起来。  
　  
初状似愉快地吹着口哨。“咻～六百多年前的那一次见面……我没死，你居然不怎么惊讶嘛？”  
　  
一条麻远听到初的话，忌惮着他会大庭广众之下故意要揭自己的牌，“初大人……您误会了……”  
　  
“误会？哈哈……哈哈哈……”初笑了起来，轻蔑地看着一条麻远，“好，算了。一条麻远，我呐，宽宏大量，暂时不跟你算旧帐。”  
　  
初看他因为自己说暂时不计较而有所放松，随即话锋一转，“我们来算算新帐～”  
　  
一条麻远眉头一紧，心想：我和你这纯血种老妖精哪里还有新帐可算？  
　  
“有哦～两个哦～”初仿佛听得到一条麻远心里想的东西，坏心眼地说，“一大一小，你想先听哪个？算了，我还是先说小的吧，省得一下说大的你承受不住心脏病发死翘翘～”  
　  
一条麻远心中有些恐慌地看着眼前完全自说自话的古老纯血种。  
　  
“你记得菖藤依砂也吗？”初看着一条麻远的恐慌，十分恶劣地笑得更加愉快了，“本来我隐世久了，没什么能让我觉得有趣或愤怒了。但是前几天，被杀的菖藤和也，也就是菖藤依砂也的曾曾曾孙子，而我刚好和依砂也那小子有那么一点点的交情。”  
　  
这位“初大人”居然称呼隐世纯血菖藤家族的族长菖藤依砂也为“小子”？众贵族大惊，依砂也大人已经是纯血种中公认活得最久的一位君主，已经有一千九百多岁了，这位“初大人”到底是什么来头啊！？  
　  
而锥生零只觉得搞笑，初隐世？逗我呢？你是在给那个龌龊的吸血鬼下马威吧？看你那个笑容就知道，绝对是在撒谎。  
　  
一条麻远皱眉，极力稳住刚刚乱了的气息，不太明白初说的话，“初大人是什么意思，在下不明白……”  
　  
“你不明白？怎么可能呢一条麻远～缥木，橙茉，菖藤，三大家族各有一位纯血之君遭到杀害这件事。”初笑得越发愉快起来，“即使不是现在，我也是要找机会和你好好聊上一聊的～是菖藤小子他提醒的我，要我来找你的哦～”  
　  
一条麻远瞪大了阴郁的灰蓝眼睛，稳重的中年男人一下子看起来有点滑稽，“这……依砂也大人……怎么会……”  
　  
初忽然笑得恶劣起来，“啧啧，瞧瞧这表情……演技不错啊，如果不是菖藤小子提前和我说了，我都要相信你是无辜的了。”  
　  
锥生零则在暗笑，如果不是自己了解初，他都要相信是一条麻远干的了。  
　  
初的笑容变得收敛，话语也凌厉起来：“如果让王权守旧派和元老院的某些人知道，他们的一翁大人在策划纯血种连续死亡事件，意图清扫大陆上的所有纯血种，你猜他们……”  
　  
“不！初大人，没有这回事，恐怕是有人恶意栽赃！那三位君主的死亡，普通贵族们和普通的吸血鬼猎人都是无法做到的！”一条麻远的声音居然有些急，目光不由自主地看向一旁的锥生零。  
　  
锥生零接收到一条麻远的目光，不知道他在想暗示什么，暗示事情是锥生零做的？还是说暗示是黑主灰阎？还是夜刈十牙？刚刚还同情他被初耍，锥生零自嘲真是瞎了眼……  
　  
“哦呀～你是说菖藤小子诬陷的你？”初说的却是另一个方向，“你多大的脸，觉得与世无争的隐世纯血要特地出来诬陷你啊？”  
　  
一条麻远闻言心中大怒，这个人是故意将罪名往自己身上歪曲的，“初大人，这件事确实不是在下所做，如果您信得过在下，在下自愿接受元老院的内部调查。”  
　  
“哦～内部调查？呵呵，要点脸好吗，谁不知道你的那个元老院啊～”初说着说着不说了，忽然露出一脸的“我宽宏大量”笑了起来，“哎呀算了，死几个纯血种而已，我现在没空计较。”  
　  
初依然语不惊人死不休，一众贵族目瞪口呆。可是他不是说和一条麻远算新帐吗？怎么又说没空计较了？不对！他刚刚说新帐有两个，一大一小，先说小的……三个纯血之君连续死亡是小事！？那大事该多大？？世界末日！？  
　  
“我和你的重大新帐，是指……”初愉快地踱步走到了锥生零身边，一把勾住了他的脖子，“他哦～”  
　


	39. 下马威（二）

第十七章 下马威（二）  
　  
“我和你的重大新帐，是指……”初愉快地踱步走到了锥生零身边，一把勾住了他的脖子，“他哦～”  
　  
锥生零瞪大了眼：你要干什么！？  
　  
黑主优姬目露凶光：你个变态要干什么！！  
　  
初朝他们wink了一下示意：要配合我哟～  
　  
锥生零随即意会，顺便拉住了准备暴走的黑主优姬。  
　  
初搂住锥生零的肩头，亲昵地把脑袋搁了上去，顺便无视了玖兰枢和黑主优姬的两道杀人死光。他笑得极度危险地看着一条麻远，冷冷地说：“你小子眼光不错啊，居然盯上了小零的血？你知道不知道，小零他，可是我的后裔人选啊？”  
　  
场面彻底安静了下来。  
　  
后裔？这个词对在场的贵族们来说是非常陌生的，但一条麻远却是知道的。后裔，是纯血种挑选的人类转化而成的后代，即使力量会稍有削弱，但仍是纯血。  
　  
这时，初转头对着那些贵族们，笑容灿烂。刹那间眼睛又转血红，至尊霸者的绝对威压瞬间爆发而来。这次连玖兰枢也差点没站稳，身体十分勉强地支撑着。  
　  
血红双眼的初无视锥生零的眼刀，扯出一个恐吓笑容贱兮兮地说：“好啦，各位贵族小屁孩～大人们有些儿童不宜的话要说～小屁孩赶紧回去吃奶～今晚不准再出房门半步～”  
　  
一众贵族脸皮抽搐，真心不想应那个“小屁孩”的称呼，但是在初的绝对强者威压下，他们身不由己地躬身应了一句“是”。然后，除了一条拓麻在眼神询问得到了初的默许而留下外，其他人全部退走了。  
　  
这时狼狈地跪倒的一条麻远，却在想锥生零是初后裔人选的矛盾之处：  
　  
锥生零已经被绯樱闲咬过了，一旦被纯血种咬了转化成了血族（后裔、LevelD、LevelE）。一不可逆，二不可覆盖。不可逆，即已转化的人类血族，不可能逆转回人类。不可覆盖，即已转化的人类血族，不可能再被另一个纯血种二次转化。  
　  
这个血族万年不可改变的定律，除非是已转化者主人的上位者以灵魂为代价，以禁忌之术抹去血液羁绊。那么，这有意义吗？  
　  
“咻～”初知道一条麻远想到了什么，一声愉快的口哨，眨着恢复的墨绿眼睛，笑得灿烂。“我可以覆盖哦，无论他本身是正在堕落的LevelD还是已经彻底堕落的LevelE，我都能覆盖呢。而且不是用什么灵魂代价的禁术哦～活得比较久还是有很多好处的呐～”  
　  
锥生零只悄悄翻了个白眼，深知初的恶劣的，锥生零知道他分明是在漫天吹牛。  
　  
玖兰枢也暗暗笑了，如果真的能这么做，初恐怕不用等到现在才拿来说吧？  
　  
初无视锥生零的细微白眼和玖兰枢的暗嘲，忽然又说：“一条麻远，你知道百分百有效的，彻底激怒血族的方法吧？”  
　  
一条麻远骇然睁大了阴郁的灰蓝双眼，难怪说这是大的新帐，这情况确实比他真的杀了纯血种还要糟糕！！  
　  
初看到了他的反应，完全是说的出做得到的样子笑着说：“你啊，就是觊觎我的血，都比不上觊觎我亲爱的小零的血来得严重。你吸我的血，我最多把你杀了。你敢吸小零的血……”初的笑容忽然变得狰狞起来了，“我就让一条家族以最残忍的方式从世界上彻底消失！”  
　  
一条麻远低下了头，尽可能地表现得臣服，“请息怒！初大人！”  
　  
“呵呵～好了，你庆幸自己还没出手去吧。事情到此为止～就此打住～”满意地看着一条麻远的样子，初知道这下马威差已经不多了。  
　  
一条麻远心中暗暗松了口气。  
　  
然后看到一条麻远松懈的初又极恶劣地补了一句：“那三个纯血种的事，再过一阵子我会来找你的。”  
　  
“是的……”一条麻远嘴角抽搐，差点忘了还有这茬……  
　  
“那边的孙子～”  
　  
“……是！”一条拓麻真的很不想答应，但很明显地初大人就是在叫自己。  
　  
“把黑主小姐和这孙子送到黑主灰阎那里去～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零看着一条麻远和一条拓麻一起消失在眼前，深深呼了一口气，然后挣开了初还勾在他脖子上的手，一拳揍在那颗脑袋上，“离我远点！”  
　  
“哈哈～”初很无所谓地挠挠头，完全就是不怕死的样子。  
　  
锥生零斜撇了初一眼，“六百年前是什么意思？你以前和一翁有过节？”  
　  
“哦，那个啊。”初很是不以为意，轻描淡写地说：“就是一条麻远偶然发现了我这孤苦伶仃无权无势没多少人知道的远古纯血，想着多个香炉多个鬼，就联合了些跑龙套的围剿我。我为了让他不要老是惦记着来烦我，就配合着演了一出‘含恨而终’的戏码。”  
　  
锥生零听他说得云淡风轻的，想来当时不可能那么轻松吧？“你认识一翁以前怎么不说？”  
　  
“你又没问～”初摊手，忽然眼睛半眯起来斜看着远处仍安静站着的玖兰枢，“零，不介绍一下吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢仍安然地站在一边，离两人有些距离，他不卑不亢优雅得体地微笑着，直视着初。  
　  
锥生零有些不悦，不是说了不干涉吗，初现在是想做什么？  
　  
初危险地笑着，“零？这家伙是谁啊？”  
　  
锥生零不答。  
　  
玖兰枢面不改色，“初大人，我是……”  
　  
初微笑着双眼红光一闪，“我没有问你。”  
　  
玖兰枢身体一震，尽力维持站稳。  
　  
“你……”  
　  
你没事发什么疯。  
　  
锥生零原本想这么说的，但他最终没有说。看着初对玖兰枢的敌意，锥生零又想，初知道自己的情况，所以这确实是初会有的反应。  
　  
初笑容依旧，却低沉着声音，看着锥生零的眼睛，顺着他心里的话说了下去：“你刚刚在房间里的那个样子，你觉得，见到了罪魁祸首，我不该发一下疯吗？”  
　  
忽然咽喉有力量在收拢，玖兰枢只觉得似乎被无形地掐住了喉咙，仿佛要握碎颈骨。空气无法吸入，眼睛也开始看不清眼前的东西了。这家伙，性格上奇葩了点，但力量上是绝对的强横！  
　  
“唔……”玖兰枢强撑不适站稳了，艰难地开口，说出的不是求饶，而是变相质问，“我可……不记得……我有……什么地方……触犯了您……您的禁忌……”  
　  
锥生零见玖兰枢情况不对，连忙再次一拳狠狠砸中了初的脑袋，“初！住手！”  
　  
玖兰枢随即呼吸到了夜晚的清凉空气，不禁暗笑，这算不算被动的苦肉计？  
　  
初摆出一副被抛弃的怨妇模样，往锥生零身上扑去，“小零，你怎么可以……怎么可以为了这么一个混账揍我，太过分了～”  
　  
锥生零一手拍到了初的脸上死命往外推开，“住口！恶心死了！！离我远点！！”  
　  
远处的玖兰枢有些哭笑不得，喉头一痒，压抑不住地咳嗽起来，随即满嘴的腥甜。他皱起了眉，瞬间抬手捂上了嘴。  
　  
随着玖兰枢的咳嗽声，锥生零闻到了那股熟悉的纯血的气味。锥生零震惊地转头看向玖兰枢，却只见他单膝跪落，捂嘴皱眉，气息明显不稳。再回头看向初，只见他幸灾乐祸地笑着，那双斜睨着玖兰枢的墨绿的眼里毫无悔意。  
　  
初双眼再次倏然一红，玖兰枢看着那双眼睛，只觉得全身不能动弹。  
　  
纯血种血族的精神封锁攻击，基本都是对LevelB及以下的血族才能生效的，封锁其所有行动能力。但是初的精神封锁却可以封住对任何等级，甚至任何物种的行动，这早已超出了玖兰枢对一般纯血种能力的认知了。这一瞬间，玖兰枢甚至怀疑初也许不是血族，而是什么比血族恐怖得多的存在！  
　  
“初！”锥生零看到玖兰枢的异样，出声喝止，“你……”  
　  
初低笑起来，直视着锥生零的眼睛，他说：“我说过，不会干涉你的做法，我确实没有主动要求你如何不是吗？我现在这么做，拿玖兰枢来撒气，是我自己的意愿，不是为了什么。你介意，那就证明你不过是自欺欺人。”  
　  
锥生零握紧了拳头，初不仅是来给一条麻远下马威的，玖兰枢也是。  
　  
而且，初现在的做法，不过是当初逼锥生零自己发现LevelE真相时那个方法的重复！从旁入手，逼自己向前走。  
　  
“怎么？你不打算过去扶扶他？”  
　  
初声音略带调侃地笑着说，却只招来锥生零的愤怒瞪视。  
　  
初轻笑着用只有锥生零听得见的低声说：“零，你知不知道？我刚刚对一条麻远说的，百分百有效的彻底激怒血族的方法。”  
　  
锥生零正在走神想着该怎么让初停止他那再一次逼着自己走的做法，几乎没听清初问的是什么，“什么？什么方法？”  
　  
初笑了，极小声地对他说了一句话。  
　  
然后，初一把将茫然的锥生零捞入怀里，眼睛又一次变红。强行抬起了锥生零的头露出了脖子，亮起獠牙就要发狠咬下。  
　  
事情发生得太突然，锥生零来不及问为什么，来不及呼叫，甚至来不及恐惧。但是他预期的疼痛也不曾发生便腰身狠狠一紧，感觉整个人被拉开了，却一下子不稳跌落。  
　  
“初大人！黑主学园内禁止一切的吸血行为！”  
　  
直到听到玖兰枢极近的，气息略有紊乱，语调却带着怒气的声音，锥生零这才反应过来——就在初要咬下来的一刻，他被玖兰枢拉开了，但玖兰枢脚步却有些不稳，抱着他不慎跌坐在地上。  
　  
明明气息还不稳，明明力量上比不过，玖兰枢仍全力散发出了他的王者威压。完全没有料到初会有这样的行动，一双奋力压抑怒火的眼紧盯着初，双手死死圈紧了护住了锥生零的身体，怀里的人想要挣开却被他勒得更紧了。  
　  
初不悦地笑着，看着玖兰枢，“那可怎么办呀？我饿了。抢别人的食物你也太缺德了。”  
　  
“夜间部愿意无条件向您提供血液锭剂。”玖兰枢完全无视锥生零的挣扎，几乎是咬牙切齿地说。  
　  
“啧啧，谁要喝那寡淡无味的玩意啊。”初摇头，像是忽然想到了什么，不怀好意地看向玖兰枢，“要不～你来向上位者提供鲜血，你的血给我一点？玖兰家的纯血闻起来味道还算不错～”  
　  
初！你究竟在说什么！  
　  
锥生零兀自瞪大了眼，猛然挣扎却还是被制止了。  
　  
玖兰枢的声音稍微收敛了怒，“可以。”  
　  
锥生零所有的挣扎陡然顿住了。  
　  
“只要你保证，吸了我的血以后，不会再吸……别人的血。”  
　  
玖兰枢注意到怀中的人身体一震，以为他是在担心，轻轻抚着他的后背。  
　  
然而锥生零没有担心，他此刻极度愤怒：玖兰枢！你究竟知不知道自己在说什么！你的纯血很珍贵，怎么可以随随便便就给别人！  
　  
“够了！”锥生零一腔的无名火，奋力挣开了玖兰枢，右手寒光闪过，银色手枪血蔷薇拔枪上膛，枪口直指眼前口没遮拦的混账，“都说了！黑主学园里禁止一切吸血行为！你个白痴是聋了还是听不懂人话！！”  
　  
“什么啊，不就一次嘛，小气～”初贱兮兮地说着，非常不以为然：禁止一切吸血行为？EXM？之前你锥生零吸的不是血啊？不是血难道是脂啊？  
　  
锥生零脑门上的青筋暴凸而出，直想一枪崩了眼前那个可恶的家伙，“你说什么！？”  
　  
“好好好，我不说就是了～”初摊手，一抹不明显的笑意并没有落入锥生零眼中，他忽然正经地说：“记好我之前跟你说的那些事，自己小心。我要走了。”  
　  
锥生零对初的转变措手不及，“什么？！”  
　  
只见空气再次撕开了虚空裂缝，初来去如风，什么都没有再留下便消失不见了。  
　  
“初！喂！！”锥生零一顿，没来得及反应，初就已经消失得无影无踪了，“你个该死的混账！！”  
　  
“咚。”  
　  
只听到身后一声闷响，锥生零回头，看见了玖兰枢无力地摔倒在了地上。  
　  
锥生零连忙收起血蔷薇，跑了过去，“喂！玖兰枢！”只见玖兰枢闭上了眼，有些死气沉沉的模样，“你怎么样了？喂！醒醒啊！”  
　  
玖兰枢费力地睁开眼，微微苦笑，随即倚在锥生零身上借力站起身来，“没什么大碍……死不了……你认识的都什么朋友啊……”  
　  
锥生零松了一口气，搀扶着玖兰枢起身返回月之寮。由于初之前下令让贵族们今晚不得再出房门半步，一众早就闻到玖兰枢血气的吸血鬼们想出门查看，但是碍于更霸道的上位者命令，没有人有胆子出来。  
　  
锥生零有些庆幸这个情形，推开大门后搀扶着玖兰枢穿过空荡荡的月之寮大厅，走上楼梯，慢慢将他带回了玖兰枢自己的寝室。  
　  
寝室门关上的一瞬间，玖兰枢长舒一口气，几乎脱力摔倒，幸好有锥生零将他搀扶住了才不至于往地上栽倒。  
　  
锥生零暗叹纯血种居然落得如此下场，看来自己还是低估了初的实力。这么想着，锥生零将狼狈的玖兰枢扶到那大得夸张的黑色大床上去。  
　  
锥生零放下玖兰枢以后，看他完全是动弹不得的样子，“喂，玖兰枢，你怎么样。”  
　  
玖兰枢努力朝锥生零扯出微笑，有气无力地说着，“意识清醒，毫无力气……只是被故意短暂封锁行动力，因为强行冲破，力量一时损耗过度……只要休息一下就会恢复，不用担心。”  
　  
锥生零皱眉，只是封锁了行动力吗？初其实比他想象中有分寸……强行冲破封锁？因为初要吸自己的血？  
　  
玖兰枢那时是真的彻底愤怒了，即使面对的是不可能战胜的对手，即使他知道初应该是不会对锥生零出手的。但他还是愤怒了，绝对不允许锥生零的鲜血被任何人占有。一丁点的可能也不允许！  
　  
【百分百有效的，彻底激怒血族的方法——强行吸取其所爱之人的鲜血。】  
　  
锥生零也明白了初作势要咬他之前那极轻地只对他说的话是什么意思了，玖兰枢就是爱上自己了，而自己也终于……但锥生零就是不肯承认。  
　  
看着玖兰枢脸色发白地闭眼瘫在床上，锥生零记起他抱住自己，答应初代替自己献出鲜血的时候，那坚定的回答。锥生零明知他是宁愿他来献出纯血，也不愿意自己被初吸血，但此刻锥生零完全感激不起来，一双紫眸怒气汹涌地看着玖兰枢那外露的白皙脖子……  
　  
玖兰枢的头在痛，想不到初会毫不留情地真的出手，虽然以纯血种的恢复力，这样强行冲破封锁的伤害不足挂齿。  
　  
他想起初之前和自己对话的情况：  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉看着一派悠闲的初，“下马威？”  
　  
“对，”初悠哉悠哉地坐在玖兰枢那张大沙发旁的桌子上，“我要一条麻远知道而且忌惮我的存在，因此不敢对小零出手。而且，我还要一条麻远和元老院也没空在小零身上动手脚。”  
　  
“影响范围这样大？你……”玖兰枢皱眉想了一下，不太确定地说：“你是想将三位纯血之君连续死亡的事，和一条麻远联系在一起？”  
　  
初真心赞许，“聪明～”  
　  
玖兰枢喃喃地说着，“你是打算利用元老院内部仍然存在的少数王权守旧派对纯血种的拥护，针对元老院阳奉阴违的‘纯血为尊’。利用他们表面的敬意，然后将元老院代表人物一条麻远对纯血种的敌意摆上台面。利用这部分人的猜忌，让他们内斗？”  
　  
不止是内斗，若是“纯血种的连续死亡事件与元老院有关”的消息被传开，绝对会在血族中为数众多的王权守旧派中引起轩然大波！  
　  
“没错。然后今晚我们要在小零面前演一出正式会面的戏，我会对你表现出完全的敌意，而且……”  
　  
初忽然不怀好意地看向玖兰枢。  
　  
“我会好好送你一份见面大礼。”  
　  
回想结束，玖兰枢不禁暗叹：  
　  
大礼？您对这个词的理解是不是跑偏了啊……初大人……  
　  
然而。  
　  
忽然颈间传来伴随诡异快感的疼痛，玖兰枢睁眼便看到了眼前那灿烂的银色头发，身体清晰感觉到血液在流失。  
　  
零生气了？为什么？  
　  
玖兰枢想了一下，随即明白了，忽然满心的愉悦。费力地揽上坐在床边，伏于身上的那愤怒少年的腰身。  
　  
初，我收回刚刚的话，你这份确实是大礼。  
　  
身体疲惫，内心平静，玖兰枢意识变得模糊，悄悄睡着了。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然脱力滑落的手吓了锥生零一跳，撤出獠牙查看玖兰枢的情况，结果发现他只是睡着了。锥生零松了一口气，埋首舔舐玖兰枢颈侧的伤口让其愈合。  
　  
【这一次，死的可能不止绯樱闲一个。】  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉，有些心烦意乱地将头靠在玖兰枢胸口，听着平缓有力的心跳，听到它不曾有停下跳动的打算。他有点不安，一直听一直听。  
　  
就这样，一直听到迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	40. 番外-玖兰枢你凭什么！

第十七章番外 玖兰枢你凭什么！  
   
玖兰枢躺在寝室沙发上，难得地思绪混乱，他抬起手遮住眼，看上去似乎是睡着了。  
   
偌大的寝室内忽然凭空多出了一个气息，玖兰枢微微移开手臂，看见了站在沙发边居高临下看着自己的黑发青年。黑发青年微笑阴暗，心情似乎不是很好。  
   
“您有什么事？”玖兰枢此刻真的没什么心情。  
   
“小零剩下的时间在缩短所以他在逃避。”初完全不理会玖兰枢的颓废状态，单刀直入。  
   
玖兰枢一下子坐了起来。  
   
“我没有找到救小零的办法找得到的那些都难度忒高成功几率忒低我没有把握所以不打算实施。而且我没有告诉小零我在想办法所以他现在还是逃避状态。”  
   
初继续大气不喘地连珠炮弹，说着对玖兰枢和锥生零都是平地惊雷的信息。  
   
“小零现在是决心要逃避不过我可以告诉你小零已经喜欢上你了而且他最近会以为你有生命危险他会很紧张你。”  
   
无视玖兰枢的目瞪口呆，初继续进行信息轰炸。  
   
“小零和你还有不为人知的关系你现在不用知道但大概很快就会知道……”  
   
“等一下！初！您等一下！您慢一点说！”玖兰枢连忙打断初的话。  
   
初大人！您说的话信息量太大了，能不能慢一点！纯血种也会犯心脏病的啊！！  
   
初的表情变得非常不爽，“我说过吧？小零是我漫长生命里唯一的执着。”  
   
“啊？嗯。”玖兰枢不明所以。  
   
“我把守了多少年的白菜送上门给你拱，你还不让我激动一下是吗？”初咬牙切齿地说着。  
   
“呃……”您是在说我是猪吗？好吧，您说什么就是什么吧。玖兰枢脸上有些憋不住的愉快。  
   
初看着玖兰枢的样子，深深地叹了一口气，“你说你小子到底哪里比我好，凭什么小零就喜欢你。我陪了他那么长时间，你才在他身边多久？”  
   
“呃……这个……”  
   
初看着玖兰枢那个脸色越发激动起来了，随即开始指着玖兰枢鼻子口不择言：“小零到底喜欢你什么？你脸没我帅，个没我高，器没我大，活没我好，玖兰枢你到底凭什么！！”  
   
“初！我，我们能不能先谈正事！”玖兰枢听得满头黑线脸皮抽搐，急忙打断。  
   
“不行！！！”初一脚踩到了玖兰枢肚子上，将他踩回沙发去了，直接开始发飙，“我不爽！没咬死你，你就该感恩戴德，你不让我骂个够本，我就什！么！都！不！说！！！”  
   
“……”  
   
   
下节预告：明天更新第十八章 罪恶的转学生（上），（上）的内容偏向过度，转学生要（下）才来。  
   
爪：很短小，原本今天是休更了，昨天更十七章（下）的时候电光火石地来了个“爸爸vs女婿”的脑洞，所以码了出来。


	41. 罪恶的转学生（一）

第十八章 罪恶的转学生（一）  
　  
初：玖兰小弟～我这见面礼质量如何啊～  
　  
枢（吐血）：噗！！  
　  
————  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
　  
忽然一声突兀尖锐的叫声响起，扰乱了清晨的宁静美好。  
　  
睡眠中的玖兰枢瞬间吓醒，陡然睁大了眼。  
　  
玖兰枢这才反应过来，自己昨晚因为初的见面“大礼”，回到房间之后就几乎睡死过去了，原本对吸血鬼来说是白天的一整夜睡下来，胸闷得很……  
　  
哦，还有，零吸了自己的血。零……呃……  
　  
只见视线中胸前的位置一抹银白忽然晃了一下，玖兰枢看到让他胸闷一晚的元凶——锥生零睡得迷糊的脸缓缓从玖兰枢的胸口抬了起来。  
　  
显然没睡醒的某人愣愣怔怔地捂嘴打了个呵欠，一双迷蒙的紫眼看着玖兰枢。似乎是觉得“玖兰枢的脸”不该是他起床时会看见的东西，锥生零揉了揉眼睛，然后发现玖兰枢那张脸还在……  
　  
“锥生零！！你为什么会在枢大人的房间里！！”  
　  
又一声尖叫声，这下算是将锥生零完全吓醒了。  
　  
此刻站在玖兰枢寝室门口的是脸色发红的早园琉佳，然后陆陆续续地昨晚想出来查看又不敢的各位主寮副寮贵族们都纷纷来到了门前。  
　  
早园琉佳由于看到的画面太过刺激，没忍住喊了第一声，现在只好顺着自己在众人心中的人设，压抑住兴奋第三次尖叫起来，“啊！锥生零！你，你居然吸枢大人的血！？”  
　  
锥生零懵了，昨晚他好像确实是因为一时气愤，在玖兰枢已经很虚弱的情况下吸了他的血，而且他确实没有做任何防止血液气味泄露的措施来着……  
　  
“琉佳，不可以无礼。”  
　  
玖兰枢沉稳的声音缓缓响起，众人只见他们优雅的君主慢悠悠地坐了起来，一双酒红色的眼睛眼神带着慵懒，轻飘飘地看向了众人。  
　  
“零是初大人的后裔人选，他的地位比我都要高。我会向零献出纯血是初大人的指示，你们不用紧张。”  
　  
锥生零看着眼前一睁眼就开始编瞎话的玖兰枢，心中的不知道是佩服还是鄙视。  
　  
而门口的贵族们则全部怔住了，昨晚听到那个恐怖级别的远古纯血说出了“后裔”一词，众贵族纷纷连夜查资料，得到的那些信息足够惊人。如果如那位大人所说的，他可以无视转化不可覆盖的阻碍，如果某一天他对锥生零完成初拥，那么锥生零将成为他的直系后代，绝对的纯血种。而且因为那位初大人的地位貌似巨高无比，锥生零的存在将仅次于那位初大人，所以即使是玖兰枢，也理应尊锥生零为上位者。  
　  
看一众贵族纷纷脸上变色，玖兰枢随口接着说，“如果哪天零需要你们的血，你们也必须随时候命。”  
　  
“是！枢大人！”  
　  
众贵族知道，别说枢大人的血，锥生零作为初大人的后裔，按照临急抱佛脚查到的资料，锥生零吸初大人的血也是理所应当的！以锥生零的地位，能向他奉献鲜血简直是莫大的荣幸！  
　  
众贵族忽然开始用热切期待的眼神看着锥生零，看得他浑身汗毛倒竖。  
　  
但是有一点很奇怪，众贵族想。既然锥生零是那位初大人的后裔人选，为什初大人没有对锥生零进行初拥？为什么初大人会允许锥生零变成即将堕落的LevelD？  
　  
“好了，出去。”  
　  
“是，枢大人。”  
　  
又一声齐响，玖兰枢寝室门口再无一人，他们离开之前甚至作风良好地带上了门。而锥生零只觉得头痛……  
　  
锥生零听见玖兰枢一下长长呼气声后，紧接着一声闷响。视线转回来，锥生零就看到了玖兰枢一副要死不活的样子侧卧回床上去了，一张脸显得异常苍白。所以刚刚他根本不是什么悠闲自得，优雅慵懒，他不过是虚。  
　  
锥生零皱起眉头来，玖兰枢这副样子他还真是从来没见过，“喂，玖兰枢，你怎么样？”  
　  
而且这其中都是自己的原因，锥生零很是自责。  
　  
“零……”玖兰枢脸色发白，虚弱地抬手指了指床头柜，“帮个忙……抽屉……血液锭剂……”  
　  
锥生零闻言挑起眉梢，“血液锭剂？光吃这个你能撑得下去？夜间部不是有那么多贵族……”  
　  
锥生零没有继续说下去。  
　  
夜间部不是有那么多贵族吸血鬼愿意供血么？吸他们的血不是更有“营养”，更美味？的确是这样，越是高级的血族，血液的力量越强，锥生零曾经就因为吸食了玖兰枢和玖兰优姬的血，使他长时间免于堕落。现在对于玖兰枢，就效果而言，那些高等贵族的血绝对要比血液锭剂高级得多。  
　  
可是锥生零忽然发现自己不愿意了，不愿意玖兰枢去吸食那些高级贵族们的血，甚至玖兰枢提出服用血液锭剂，自己也有些不爽。因为玖兰枢同意将鲜血提供给初而暴怒，因为玖兰枢要吸食别人的鲜血而不悦。没错，锥生零就是血族特有的对伴侣鲜血双向单一供给关系的独占欲犯了。  
　  
锥生零作为非天生的吸血鬼，本来某些天性不会在他身上体现，但对于与血液有关的那部分却不受影响。何况锥生零已经当了五百多年的吸血鬼，某些行为模式在潜移默化之下，被锥生零的身体记得很深刻。  
　  
再怎么认定必须放弃，再如何不肯承认，锥生零还是不停地因为玖兰枢表现出的感情而加深自己的喜欢，到如今不可收拾的地步。  
　  
锥生零不禁想，为什么当初爱慕优姬的时候，放弃可以那么彻底，而这次不可以？  
　  
得出的结论其实非常简单，因为在上一世，在玖兰枢彻底得如死亡的沉睡之前，玖兰优姬都不曾明确向锥生零表露过对他的感情是“爱情”。而在玖兰枢即将陷入沉睡时，玖兰优姬才终于明确告诉锥生零她爱的人是玖兰枢以后。锥生零决定放弃对玖兰优姬本就触到仇恨底线的感情，那自以后再也没有见她。于是，锥生零没办法发现玖兰优姬有爱过自己，也没办法继续发现玖兰优姬身上还有什么值得他爱。久而久之，他都怀疑那份感情是不是存在过。  
　  
而这一世的玖兰枢，无论锥生零怎么决定放弃，无论他怎么拒绝接受，玖兰枢都不肯离开，反而越发霸道地一而再再而三地表示会一直缠着他。玖兰枢见缝插针地对锥生零温柔深情，而且总能找到缺口，趁虚而入地让锥生零发现他的感情有多执着。锥生零甚至在玖兰枢每坚定地重复一次“不会放弃”时，都更加被这个自己想要拒绝的人吸引。如今，他嘴巴死不承认的东西，连身体都替自己承认了。  
　  
看着若有所思的锥生零，玖兰枢暗叹：锥生零啊锥生零，这样你还要拒绝承认吗？  
　  
玖兰枢脸色有发青的趋势，继续虚弱地说着，“我不想要他们的血……想一想都觉得恶心……我只想……只想要……唉……零，帮个忙……血液锭剂……”  
　  
锥生零当然知道玖兰枢此刻想要的是什么……  
　  
皱眉起身去拿血液锭剂，锥生零按玖兰枢的要求一杯水里溶了有一半是血液锭剂。看着玖兰枢大口地咽下浓稠到恶心的暗红色液体，心中极度不悦。眼睛撇到别处不去看，心中暗讽：说好了放弃的，锥生零！你现在到底想怎么样！  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零的表现看在眼里，“咚”的一声放下杯子，他转身趴伏着，一张脸埋到了枕头上，压制着强烈的恶心感。玖兰枢心中暗想着：初，你这“见面礼”代价实在是够大的了，不过这个代价值！  
　  
“你朋友昨晚临走时说的，让你小心的是什么？”玖兰枢顺下了呼吸，转出半张脸来，初没有过多说过什么，他有点介意，“你是不是遇到了什么危险？”  
　  
锥生零仍然撇开着视线，没有看玖兰枢的打算，“没有，与你无关，不劳费心。”  
　  
“零。”玖兰枢爬起身来拉住了锥生零的手，纯血种顽强生命力让他在身体得到补给以后马上迅速恢复。“即使你下定决心要推开我，我也是不会放弃的……让我帮你好吗。”  
　  
锥生零皱起眉头视线转向玖兰枢，“我没有事需要你帮，即使有，也不要你帮。”  
　  
锥生零愤然起身，这次他没有走阳台，他光明正大的从寝室大门走了，并且把大门摔得震响。  
　  
玖兰枢勾唇看着关上的大门，倒回床上去。  
　  
零，你要到什么时候才肯承认？你不过是自欺欺人……  
　  
————  
　  
“砰——”  
　  
废旧的建筑旁，飞身而下的人影有着天人之姿，随着裂石之声，银发少年踩着青年男子的头直接崩碎了地面，踩出了巨坑。  
　  
锥生零持血蔷薇之枪指向脚下堕落不久的LevelE，从怀里拿出了一纸文书，“我是吸血鬼猎人锥生零，这是正式指令，我谨代表吸血鬼猎人协会，现在以连续吸血杀人的罪名制裁你。”  
　  
刚刚还十分嚣张地想攻击与锥生零同行的黑主优姬的那个LevelE此刻露出了淡淡的释然笑意，“啊啊……被抓到了呢，不过这样就不必再杀人了……呵呵……”  
　  
锥生零轻叹，“是啊，不用再撕裂曾经的同类了。”  
　  
脚下的青年身体一下悉缩，竟流出了泪来。  
　  
“安息吧。”  
　  
一声枪响后，巨坑中徒留黄砂。  
　  
锥生零跃上地面，一旁站着的是面色仍有一点点暗淡的黑主优姬，还有偶然遇上的黑主学园夜间部的面瘫二人组支葵千里和远矢莉磨。  
　  
“风纪委员。”远矢莉磨始终习惯称锥生零为风纪委员，她面无表情地说着：“我们在那边还捡到一个女孩子，活的，该怎么处理？”  
　  
锥生零看了看被支葵千里扛在肩头，晕死过去的少女，“你们以前怎么处理的？”  
　  
支葵千里歪头一想，说：“消去记忆，扔到路口。”  
　  
“那就消去记忆，扔到路口。”锥生零收起猎人协会的指令文书和血蔷薇，稍微想了想，补充了一句，“找个人多一点，有警察署的路口，天黑之前去扔。”  
　  
“哦。”支葵和远矢齐声说，随后消失不见了。  
　  
锥生零看着身旁还在发呆的黑主优姬，“怎么样？吓到了？”  
　  
黑主优姬皱起眉头，“他……还有思想……”  
　  
锥生零淡淡说着，苦笑起来，“嗯。刚堕落不久，还保留着一些人的思想，如果坐视不管，很快就会连那部分人性也丢失，变得毫无思想了。不过，其实丢掉人性对他们来说反而没那么痛苦吧，知道后悔却控制不住自己做出后悔的事，这样才是最痛苦的。”  
　  
黑主优姬不禁又有些眼眶发红，“嗯……”  
　  
这天锥生零忽然要求黑主优姬和他一起去出任务——吸血鬼猎人协会的任务。她还记得自己前一天偷听的时候听到的对话。  
　  
【锥生，吸血鬼猎人协会指名要你……去狩猎连续杀人鬼LevelE……这是指令文书。】  
　  
【哈哈……他们是想试试看，我还能不能利用？】  
　  
【锥生……（叹气）没能拒绝掉，我很抱歉……他们说“很遗憾，你没有拒绝的权利”……】  
　  
【如果拒绝，就将我以LevelE的名义抹杀对吗？就像……绯樱闲的恋人。】  
　  
【锥生！你——！！】  
　  
【对，我知道了。（停顿）理事长，这个任务我会接受，但这是唯一一个，完成以后，我希望你帮我准确转达过去。】  
　  
【（长时间停顿）……我明白了。】  
　  
对话结束以后，黑主优姬明着暗着堵锥生零的路，想着用什么借口让他带上自己。结果倒好，第二天锥生零就主动要求自己跟上了。虽然全程自己没出什么力气，甚至还有点拖后腿，但黑主优姬知道锥生零带上自己的用意不在让自己帮忙。锥生零是要自己明白，LevelE无论是在刚堕落还是彻底堕落，同情心只会让自己痛苦。只有死亡才是对LevelE的唯一救赎。  
　  
黑主优姬对着自己脸蛋双手狠狠一拍，“我知道了，走吧！回学校。”  
　  
锥生零看着她这个“自残式”的打气的手法，实在是无语，“……优姬，你就不能换种方法给自己加油吗？本身已经长得不好了，小心毁容了就真嫁不出去了。”  
　  
“要你管！”黑主优姬一撇嘴，眼睛一转，“不然怎样？这样吗？”黑主优姬亮出一个漂亮的阳光笑脸，握起拳头，声音甜美地掐尖了嗓子说：“黑主优姬！加油加油加油！！”  
　  
“别！恶心死了！！”  
　  
“就是啊！多难受啊！！”  
　  
笑闹着离开的两人没有注意此刻停在不远处的树上，一只乌鸦漆黑诡异的眼睛，一动不动地盯着那远去的两个人影。  
　  
————  
　  
日子一天天地过，锥生零在算着那个小丫头红玛利亚出场的时间，估摸着快了。  
　  
锥生零对吸血鬼猎人协会的态度被黑主灰阎好好地转达了，而协会那边暂时还没有回应。吸血鬼猎人协会估计不止想测试“锥生双子”能不能利用，还想知道“远古纯血的后裔人选”是什么货色。是的，锥生零确信那个信息已经被猎人协会知晓。  
　  
猎人协会那边后续会怎么样锥生零并不清楚，而他已经决定了这一次不想成为“最强兵器”了。  
　  
我的命，我的力量，轮不到任何人来插手！  
　  
只是……锥生零有些不敢去想，夜刈十牙作为自己吸血鬼猎人的师父，在知道锥生零已经知晓自家惨案和猎人协会的关系之后，师父会如何看待，在协会又会如何立足？  
　  
而夜间部一边。  
　  
众贵族在锥生零的要求下放弃了叫他做“零大人”的想法，就在锥生零让高喊“零大人”的蓝堂英吃下十倍辣的土豆炖肉然后上吐下泻了一整天，一把鼻涕一把泪地哑着嗓子高呼“锥生零你这是谋杀！”以后……  
　  
而玖兰枢，无论锥生零怎么对他冷淡冷漠，他依然越缠越紧。  
　  
对锥生零，玖兰枢开始肆无忌惮地在人前亲昵地管他叫“零”，而且在有了“初大人的指示”做借口以后，玖兰枢对锥生零的投喂不再需要掩饰气味。在时间间隔稳定下来的渴血喂食期间，玖兰枢依然会紧紧拥抱住锥生零，只是他不再说一些不着边际的话了，只紧紧抱着，亲昵着，偶尔偷得一个吻，却什么都不说了。  
　  
事情仿佛又一次回归正轨，然而……  
　  
【这一次，死的可能不止绯樱闲一个。】  
　  
初的话一直压在锥生零心头，他发现，自己从来没有考虑过玖兰枢会不会死这件事……如果玖兰枢先于自己死去呢？如果到他死去之前他都不知道自己对他的感情呢？  
　  
————  
　  
又到了一天最热闹的时候。  
　  
这天傍晚，黑主优姬依然臭着一张脸，抵御着暴动的众花痴。  
　  
本来能好好应付的事情，黑主优姬今天竟然有些力不从心，扯开嗓子大叫：“怎么回事！你们怎么回事！今天是嗑什么药了这么兴奋！？”  
　  
月之寮门内，听到黑主优姬那惊天地泣鬼神的嚎叫，锥生零想了一下。舞蹈祭……那麻烦的活动又到了啊。  
　  
时间一到，随着月之寮大门洞开，夜间部学生们开始优雅步出。  
　  
黑主优姬奋力抵御人群，“你们再这样，舞蹈祭就申请取消！我说到做到！！”  
　  
锥生零暗笑，这句话怎么这么耳熟。  
　


	42. 罪恶的转学生（二）

第十八章 罪恶的转学生（二）  
　  
随着夜间部学生进入教学楼，实在双拳难敌四手的黑主优姬也被推着推着推到了教学楼大门口，眼看就要被推倒在地，发生踩踏事件了。蓝堂英注意到了情况，眼明手快地一把将她捞起顺势拉入了教学楼大门内，大门随即“嘭”地一关，将全部花痴阻挡在了门外。  
　  
花痴们齐声声讨黑主优姬又以风纪委员的便利独占夜间部美型军团。正欲发作之际，教学楼大门忽然再次被“嘭”地猛然踹得开启，吓得花痴们四散开来。  
　  
“死蓝堂英！你无缘无故的添什么乱！！”  
　  
“死女人！我这可是在帮你！你这给个良心当狗肺的白眼狼！！”  
　  
随着黑主优姬骂骂咧咧的声音，她揪住同样骂骂咧咧的蓝堂英的衣领，将他从教学楼门内揪将出来。  
　  
“帮个P帮！我也帮帮你好了，‘偶像学长’！我让你名正言顺当个亲民偶像！！”  
　  
黑主优姬说到做到。身高一米六的黑主优姬一把拽过身高一米七七的蓝堂英的胳膊；脚下一绊，腰臂用力，以一个蓝堂英无比熟悉的动作——过肩摔，将他摔向了花痴群。  
　  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
　  
惨叫的蓝堂英顿时被众花痴尖叫着争相上下其手地占起便宜来！对花痴们来说，这可是天降的福利啊！！  
　  
直到教学楼大门再次开启，专业拯救蓝堂英的架院晓走了过去，一手揪住蓝堂英衣领将他从人群中拎了出来。  
　  
“抱歉，我们要上课了。”  
　  
丢下这样一句话以后，架院晓拎着蓝堂英逃命似的冲回了教学楼，并迅速“嘭”地关上了大门。  
　  
看着此刻正瘫坐在地上，被拉扯得衣衫不整的蓝堂英，玖兰枢一副哀其不幸，怒其不争的样子摇头叹气，“英，你要帮风纪委员不是这么个帮法的。”  
　  
蓝堂英心有余悸，脸色发青地耸拉着脑袋接受批评，“是……枢大人……”  
　  
早园琉佳听着门外仍然躁动着的声音，话语间难掩嫌弃地说：“今天可真是够吵的啊。”  
　  
架院晓抹去一额冷汗接话，这样的疯狂日子，他实在是不喜欢面对呢，“因为舞蹈祭快到了呢。”  
　  
一条拓麻闻言却显得很愉悦，笑眯眯地说：“舞蹈祭啊，真是令人期待呢。”  
　  
支葵千里一副嫌麻烦的样子懒散地说：“听着都觉得累。”  
　  
一年一度的舞蹈祭舞会，日间部和夜间部的学生不需要隔离，可以无障碍接触的社交舞会。  
　  
然而锥生零想的却是和舞蹈祭完全无关的事：  
　  
快要见面了呢……我该怎么面对你呢？面对，你的恨……  
　  
————  
　  
结束了风纪维持的工作，黑主优姬一副累得要死的样子回到了理事长办公室，一进门就看到了一个淡紫色头发和眼睛的少女。少女穿白色的夜间部制服，眼神怯生生的，煞是可爱。  
　  
黑主优姬怔怔地看着眼前的少女，“你……你是……”  
　  
“小优姬～你来啦～”脱线理事长一见黑主优姬就拉着她来到少女身边，“这位是夜间部的转学生哦。”  
　  
黑主灰阎向黑主优姬介绍，红玛利亚身体比较虚弱，一直都在深山的别墅里静养。她原本应该更早一点报到的，但因为该报到的时候生了病，那病一养就养到了这时候……  
　  
黑主优姬挠挠头发，“红同学你好，我叫黑主优姬，是学园的风纪委员。”  
　  
“你好，黑主同学。”红玛利亚娴静有礼地看着黑主优姬，忽然露出有点突兀的深沉微笑：“嗯～真是美味可口的人呢～看起来多么健康～”  
　  
黑主优姬笑容马上僵住了，“红同学，这在黑主学园里可是禁句来的啊……”  
　  
“欸！？”红玛利亚微笑瞬间消失，变得怯懦，娇滴滴怯生生的模样，“对不起！我，我不知道……”  
　  
————  
　  
“学期上了一大半，都快期末考了才转学过来，迟来的转学生吗？”一条拓麻一向笑容灿烂的脸上，忽然表情略带严肃，幽幽地说着，“真是神秘又可疑，带着犯罪的气息。”  
　  
支葵千里瞬间抬头，说出了锥生零第一次听到他说的长句：“最后这句话是我昨天借给你的那套侦探小说里第三册第六章第二段里男主角对死者的姐姐说的话吧？”  
　  
“不是吧，好像是真的有转学生要来。”远矢莉磨打开手上Pocky巧克力棒的包装，抽出一根往支葵千里面前递过去，支葵千里无比自然地张嘴就咬。  
　  
“啊！那是我的Pocky巧克力棒！”蓝堂英看到远矢莉磨手上迅速空了的Pocky巧克力棒盒子后暴走，“你们怎么每次都能翻到我藏的零食！你们又不缺钱干嘛不自己买啊，抢着比较好吃吗！？”  
　  
远矢莉磨和支葵千里齐声：“对。”  
　  
闹成一团的人们没有注意另一边截然相反的安静。  
　  
锥生零倚在窗边若有所思，他还在想着初留下的话。  
　  
纯血种的连续死亡，七大纯血家族中有三大家族的纯血之君遇害，橙茉纯血和缥木纯血在世上彻底消失。如果下手的人是有目的性地选择目标，是要将纯血种都杀尽吗？是有什么人忽然想到了要制约强大而逍遥过头的纯血种吗？但之前初所说，菖藤家纯血仍有活口，那就不是杀尽。  
　  
不是为了杀尽的话，集邮一样地七大纯血各杀一个？莫非是纯血种身上有什么东西被觊觎了？纯血？如果是纯血，有没有必要逐个去杀？而且很明显动手的势力是故意连续去杀让人察觉出是他杀的，为了什么？而且，如果是吸血鬼猎人协会或者元老院中，有谁有这样的需要和能力去完成这么艰难的屠杀？如果不是呢？是谁有这样的必要和意图？  
　  
“零，在想什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然在身边响起，锥生零抬眸看着眼前略带担忧的笑脸，才意识到自己皱起眉头已经很长时间了，“我没事。”  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，锥生零这样已经很长时间了，从初到来那天开始。他确信，初一定将什么重要的信息告诉了锥生零，“还是不能告诉我吗？零？”  
　  
玖兰纯血……是不是该告诉他，让他防范一下？锥生零刚想开口之际，教室里响起了突兀的轻笑声。  
　  
来了啊。  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，她始终还是来了，那就是说……  
　  
锥生零忽然不愿意看玖兰枢，原本想说的话彻底咽了回去。玖兰枢对他这样的反应完全不明所以。  
　  
“真是有趣的班级呢～”紫发少女不知道是在什么时候进的教室，此时她正坐在讲台上悠闲地晃着腿，“哎，还没开始上课吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英诧异于她无声无息的到来，“你这家伙是谁？”  
　  
“呵呵……‘你这家伙’？”红玛利亚轻轻一跃直接落到了蓝堂英面前的书桌上。半蹲着身子，她伸出双手捧住了蓝堂英的脸。一瞬间，蓝堂英魔怔了，“哎，你刚刚说的‘你这家伙’是指……我吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英无法动弹，冷汗直冒，这个人……是谁……  
　  
“作为新来的同学，你只需要报上名字就可以了，”玖兰枢开口打断这个少女针对蓝堂英的精神封锁攻击，“红玛利亚同学。”  
　  
红玛利亚愉快地笑着收了手，蓝堂英随即踉跄一下，身体往后，腰靠在了后排的桌子上。  
　  
红玛利亚饶有兴趣地注视着玖兰枢和他身旁同样注视着她的锥生零。她轻跃至玖兰枢面前的桌子上，牵起玖兰枢的手：“让您不愉快了，真是非常不好意思呢，玖兰枢大人……”  
　  
红玛利亚忽然将玖兰枢的手蹭到了自己脸上，非常古怪地瞬间变了脸，满脸的憧憬与兴奋，“啊呀呀，居然能见到纯血种的大人，玛利亚太高兴了！”  
　  
玖兰枢看着红玛利亚的诡异举动，不动声色地说着：“幸会了，红同学。”  
　  
锥生零看着眼前的闹剧，内心毫无波澜，甚至还有点想笑。随即真的冷冷勾起唇角。  
　  
然后红玛利亚似乎是这时才注意到了锥生零似的，一脸惊疑，“哎啊！你是……你是LevelE！夜间部居然会有卑贱的LevelE？”  
　  
锥生零看着她的表演，终于忍不住轻轻嗤笑了一声，但他没发作，其他人却先发作了。  
　  
“喂！你怎么可以这样说话，你什么家教！你妈妈没教过你说话前过脑子吗！”率先爆发的正是刚刚才被红玛利亚发起过精神攻击的蓝堂英。他竟然一下子忘了自己刚刚才被红玛利亚威胁，还青着一张脸就直接跳了过来，挡在了锥生零面前。  
　  
“英。”玖兰枢拍了拍蓝堂英的肩头示意他后退，“红同学，零是我们重要的同伴，请你不要出言侮辱。”  
　  
红玛利亚听完显得很有兴趣似的，但忽然又变了脸显得怯生生，满脸的愁容，马上就要哭出来似的，“对不起。我……我好像把气氛都弄僵了。我……我看我还是……还是暂时回避一下比较好……”  
　  
红玛利亚掩面离去，仿佛被人欺负了的是她。  
　  
早园琉佳看着那紫发少女的身影拐出门口，回想刚刚她又是牵枢大人的手，又是侮辱锥生零的。又想起她那张瞬息万变的脸，疑惑地皱起了眉头，“这个人……精分吗？怎么回事啊？”  
　  
架院晓在一旁接话：“你别老生那么大的气，成天皱着眉头，皱成了习惯，松不下来可就不好了。”  
　  
早园琉佳不自觉地顿时摸了摸脸，脸上一红，气急叫骂：“要你多嘴！”  
　  
“好好好，我不说了。”架院晓不说话了，笑了起来。  
　  
没有人任何人注意到，随着红玛利亚离开，教室里还少了一个人，一个刚刚最受关注的人。直到玖兰枢发现不对劲，随即皱眉，锥生零是什么时候离开的？为什么连自己竟然也察觉不到？  
　  
锥生零的实力到底强到了什么程度？  
　  
————  
　  
夜间部上课时间。  
　  
黑主优姬此刻独自在巡夜，想着晚上的那个奇奇怪怪的转学生。总觉得那个女孩子有点古怪，总是忽然变脸似的，气场也是经常变来变去。  
　  
想起送她到教学楼前，两人分开前，红玛利亚的那个拥抱，自己居然想躲却躲不开，身体仿佛被控制了似的。黑主优姬有些后怕地背脊发凉，这个女孩子有问题，大大的问题。  
　  
正这么想着，独自行走在静谧的校道上，忽然感觉到了不对劲，黑主优姬马上取出了短棍一转展开，狩猎女神横于身前，“谁！给我出来！”  
　  
旁边的树林里慢慢走出了一身白色制服的人，正是娇滴滴的红玛利亚，“黑主同学？”  
　  
“红同学？怎么是你？”黑主优姬皱眉看着这个看上去胆小怯懦的小淑女。狩猎女神依然横在身前并没有放下，如同黑主优姬此刻没有放下的戒心，“夜间部正在上课吧，红同学为什么会出现在这里？”  
　  
“呃……”红玛利亚眼睛亮亮地看着黑主优姬的表现，一副泫然欲泣的样子，“恶作剧有些过火，被夜间部的各位讨厌了……我就说，身体不好的吸血鬼会被歧视……”  
　  
黑主优姬皱眉，正欲开口说些什么来安慰她，忽然，她看到了似乎是刹那间出现在红玛利亚身后的人。  
　  
黑主优姬诧异，“零？”  
　  
红玛利亚一瞬间竟有些惊愕，转头看着不知何时出现的锥生零。看着他居高临下似笑非笑的脸，红玛利亚马上敏捷地跳开了。怯生生的女孩一下子脸上全是警惕，然后就在下一秒全部变成了畏惧。  
　  
锥生零轻笑，看了红玛利亚一眼，直接过去拉住了黑主优姬的胳膊，微微笑着弯下了腰，平静而小声地对她说：“优姬，别靠近她。”  
　  
黑主优姬看着锥生零这暗含警告的样子，不解，“零？怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零不打算装作什么都不知道，他看着眼前这个似乎因为有些看不透自己实力而惊愕的红玛利亚。锥生零忽然朝她扬起了笑容说：“好久不见了，代我问他好。”  
　  
随即，锥生零再也不理她，拉着黑主优姬离开了。  
　  
————  
　  
翌日，晚十一点五十分，自由活动时间即将结束。  
　  
架院晓手中拿着一些资料，“那个红玛利亚，她是通过正规的手续进来的，她似乎是身体一直很虚弱，至今为止都没有出席过夜间的社交活动。”  
　  
红玛利亚的出现让夜间部的人隐隐有些不安，而之间据说她主动向玖兰枢提出了搬出月之寮，搬到学园建立初期的空置临时寮。而玖兰枢也答应了。  
　  
而蓝堂英越发不安起来，让表兄架院晓协助着调查。  
　  
架院晓站在水池边，对着身边的蓝堂英说：“感觉没有什么特别让人感到奇怪的地方，除了……她大得有些出奇的胆子。”  
　  
蓝堂英皱眉，若有所思地看着水面上的粼粼波光，忽然说：“晓，你有见过……那个人吗？”  
　  
架院晓抬头看向蓝堂英，不解地皱眉，“那个人？”  
　  
蓝堂英此刻难得地露出了严肃的表情，“和枢大人一样，高贵的纯血种，却因为疯癫失踪，无迹可寻，那个……狂咲姬——绯樱闲。”  
　  
“我只知道，锥生家事件后她就失踪了，有传言说她已经死了。”架院晓讲述了自己所知的信息，转头看着无风却不平静的水面，“怎么了？忽然问这个。”  
　  
“没什么……”蓝堂英看着池水有些出神，忽然挠了挠金发，“还是不提那个人了，晦气！晦气！”  
　  
————  
　  
课程结束后，自由活动的时间里，玖兰枢早早地回到了月之寮主寮。此刻他正躺在寝室的沙发上，翻看着手中的一些资料。  
　  
“玖兰枢，你不打算管那个转学生了？”  
　  
锥生零的声音忽然响起，玖兰枢放下纸片坐了起来，看着自阳台走来，一脸冷淡的锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢朝锥生零微微歪头一笑，“我管不了太多。她只要还没有动作，就不是我管得了的。但你放心，我不会允许她伤害你。”  
　  
锥生零不愿意看玖兰枢的眼，“玖兰枢，你这是在骗谁？引她来的，明明是你吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢的笑容忽然顿住了，皱起眉来的笑容变得有些苦，“你知道？”  
　  
锥生零冷冷地说着：“为了得到得到足够强大的力量去除掉威胁你的家伙，你在黑主学园里凑齐了那个女人需要的棋子，当中就包括我。”  
　  
由红玛利亚出现的一刻开始，就证明你玖兰枢不过是在利用我。  
　  
玖兰枢不管锥生零信不信，自顾自地说了出来：“一开始是，现在不是。一开始是利用你引她来，现在是为了你引她来。”  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零总有一天会知道被利用的事，但他必须这么做，“零，不把那个女人引出来，就没办法得到她的纯血，也就没办法停止你的堕落。”  
　  
锥生零身体一颤。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己还能不能再相信谁。  
　  
你，值得我相信吗？  
　  
玖兰枢苦笑起身，朝锥生零走去，趁他还在纠结一把揽入了怀里，“零，这就是你之前一直在想的事情吗？那位初大人让你注意的事……零，相信我一次，可以吗？”  
　  
锥生零思绪纷乱，他很想相信一次，玖兰枢将那个女人引来不是为了他自己的棋局。  
　  
锥生零推开了玖兰枢，平静下情绪说：“那个三个纯血种的死亡事件，你知道的吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，“嗯，七大纯血家族中，缥木，橙茉，菖藤，这三大纯血家族的纯血之君连续忽然死亡，而且有很大的他杀嫌疑……”他顿了一下，接着说：“你是想说除了我，还有人要对那个女人不利？不对……你是认为那三位纯血之君是我杀的？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零，不明白他为什么会这么认为，“我确实有那个动机，为了获得足够强的力量去杀掉一直威胁我的存在。但你觉得我有那个必要这样明目张胆地出手？”  
　  
锥生零叹气。  
　  
连续屠杀这样的方式太过张扬，引人注目，以玖兰枢的个性，怎么可能那样去做？锥生零当然知道不会是玖兰枢，是他误会自己的意思了。  
　  
锥生零忽然定定看着玖兰枢，“黑主学园里现在除了那个女人的绯樱纯血，还有玖兰纯血。你和鲜为人知的优姬。”以及无人知晓的我。  
　  
玖兰枢怔住了，优姬的身份不会有太多人知道。而玖兰家族的纯血之君在黑主学园这件事，在血族世界里几乎无人不知。如果纯血种连续忽然死亡的事件是有预谋发生的，如果那个女人被自己故意引来的事还有别人知道，如果猎物是七大纯血种。那么……  
　  
锥生零紫眸半闭，眼里有着对未知的担忧，“现在，黑主学园里可以成为纯血种猎杀事件目标的，是那个女人和你，两个人。”  
　


	43. 番外-锥生攻略（一缕篇）

番外-锥生攻略（一缕篇）  
　  
冬雪消融，万物复苏。  
　  
锥生零来到这里已经四年了，期间他短暂地去了很多地方。例如他独自去了曾经初埋藏的，自己用了几百年那把黑刀的地方，锥生零至此终于拿到了比较趁手的武器。例如他偷偷在玖兰枢身边出现过验证自己的气息隐藏效果，而对方毫无感觉。例如他悄悄去看过黑主优姬，看呆愣的小自闭萌团子和脱线理事长一起耍宝。  
　  
但最后，锥生零依然忍不住关注锥生一家，这四年锥生一家依然一直搬家，但搬家也只是在几个地方不同范围地在搬来搬去。这一年春天，锥生一家再次搬到了某庄园附近。  
　  
四年前，在锥生零一个月的隐晦提醒窍门以后，小锥生零入了夜刈十牙门下后进步得非常快，毕竟没有人比自己更了解自己。在锥生一家搬得还算接近某个庄园的时候，每到小锥生零从学习中放假，他都会碰碰运气地到附近的小树林，来到那株樱花树下，看能不能遇到他的小老师黎。为了不令他起疑，锥生零有时会出来，有时则不会。  
　  
这天，小锥生零放假了。  
　  
中午时分，那个银发紫眼的小男孩又跑到树下来了。  
　  
锥生零没有出来，但这次不是因为那个不令他起疑的理由。是因为，这个小男孩不是小锥生零，那是装成小锥生零的小一缕。  
　  
在锥生零指导小锥生零那一个月里，小一缕就已经发现了，有个指导自己哥哥吸血鬼猎人技能的神秘人存在。于是，在这四年里，他无数次假装成小锥生零来到这里，就是为了引出他，那个自己发现的，哥哥的神秘朋友。  
　  
但无论小一缕怎么假装，假装得再怎么像，那个神秘人都不曾上当。  
　  
这一天，他特意选小锥生零放假当天，忙着在家做饭的当下，穿上了小锥生零才刚脱下的外套衣裳偷跑了出来。但是，他依然失败了。直到小锥生零的这一次休假结束，继续去夜刈十牙那边修行，气急败坏的小一缕终于不愿再装了。  
　  
小一缕跑了出来，对着初春时节的已满树绿叶的树杈大叫起来：“出来！你出来！我知道你在！”  
　  
四周安静异常，无人回应。  
　  
“为什么只见哥哥，我明明已经和他一样了，为什么只有他可以！”小一缕心中不忿，喊得有些歇斯底里。  
　  
“我不见你，不是因为‘你不是锥生零’。”  
　  
小一缕迅速转身，看到了站在身后的一身灰斗篷的男孩。小一缕面色不善地瞪着那个在温暖的春天却用斗篷遮了大半张脸的男孩。  
　  
“我不见你，是因为‘你在假装自己是锥生零’。”兜帽边沿下露出的那双黑色眼睛，里面有些小一缕读不懂的情绪。“我不见假装成锥生零的你，但我愿意见你。”  
　  
锥生零淡淡地说着，心中有些苦闷。锥生零知道自己的伪装是彻底的，连体格，身高，面容和声音都会改变，所以他不怕被认出。他愿意见他，也可以见他，但害怕见他。  
　  
小一缕瞪着眼前一袭灰袍的男孩，“你是什么意思！”  
　  
身体十一岁的锥生零叹气，看着眼前愤怒的十一岁的小一缕。锥生零看得到小一缕的眼里，那带着浓烈的仇恨情绪的光，一时间只觉得胸闷疼痛，他说：“你敢假装锥生零四年，却不敢以你自己的身份出来一次？你假装自己是他，是不是觉得我只愿意见锥生零？你是凭什么这样觉得的？”  
　  
锥生零眼睛里有着疼痛，但看在小一缕眼里，小一缕却以为那是嫌恶，“我怎么觉得都与你无关！说！你这四年来接近零到底是为了什么！你有什么企图！！”  
　  
小一缕的呼吸变得急促，头脑有些发热，“你要是敢伤害零，我无论如何都会杀了你！”  
　  
感觉到自己身体的变化，小一缕心道不妙。即使情绪波动都会引起不适，自己竟然忘了！  
　  
锥生零眉头一皱，抬步往前走，恰好接住了目眩的小一缕往前摔来的身体。  
　  
小一缕红了脸，咬牙切齿地说：“你……放手……”  
　  
锥生零轻笑起来，某些方面，自家弟弟和自己真的很像，例如要强，“我放手的话，你就掉地上了，你想留在这里独自暴晒吗？”锥生零轻叹一声，“我送你回去。”  
　  
一路上锥生零思绪在远泊。  
　  
这里的锥生零避免不了绯樱闲的一咬。而无论我见不见你，我都没有自信能改变你自我意识的那个灰色世界。而你认定的，你的灰色世界里的那一抹绯色，我是不可能不恨的。我唯一能做的，是到那一抹绯色再次出现在眼前的时候，为了你做出一个艰难的抉择。  
　  
明知道小一缕此时的恨意是因为自己有威胁小锥生零的可能，是因为他紧张他的哥哥。但他的恨却还是会让锥生零痛。  
　  
在和初相处的时间里，还没有敞开心扉的锥生零有一段时间在刻意想要遗忘一些事。直到某一天，他发现自己真的遗忘了，一缕死去之前的表情。一缕有没有带着真实的恨——恨那个最终真的夺取了他的一切的哥哥。  
　  
对于这件事，锥生零是矛盾的。他会因为一缕的恨而疼痛，却又希望一缕是恨着自己的。  
　  
做出过分的事，却不会被怨恨，太狡猾了。  
　  
遗忘了以后，锥生零矛盾地不断去回想，想要在记忆中的那张脸上，添上恨。直到此刻，看到眼前的小一缕，看到他眼里对着自己这个“陌生人”因为紧张自家哥哥而生出的恨。锥生零记起了上一世倒在自己怀里的人，并将小一缕的恨，转嫁给记忆中怀里的一缕。终于，锥生零如愿得到了一个最终恨着自己的弟弟。  
　  
然后痛彻心扉。  
　  
锥生零低头看着快要晕阙的小一缕，轻笑起来：起码现在你还不需要去恨那个锥生零吧，也不需要……  
　  
想着想着，锥生零的笑容慢慢变苦……  
　  
小一缕窘迫异常，刚刚还在朝这个人大声叫着要“杀了你”，现在却被他极度自然地搀扶着往家里走。此刻看到他那古怪的苦笑，小一缕觉得很不爽，“你笑什么！”  
　  
锥生零的笑苦到让胸口生痛，“没什么，只是……想起了我的弟弟。”  
　  
“你的弟弟……你自己有弟弟干嘛不回去照顾，要跑来骚扰我哥哥！”小一缕一边被锥生零搀扶着慢慢走着，一边一逮着机会就骂锥生零，“你那个弟弟该多可怜，自己哥哥都不管自己。”  
　  
锥生零闻言心里空荡荡的，“嗯……他死了……”  
　  
小一缕闻言怔住了，原本他只是想刺激一下这个人而已，不知道他有那样的过去。一下子，想当坏人的人觉得自己真的成了坏人，想招人讨厌的人大概真的招了人厌。然后“得偿所愿”的自己却委屈上了？  
　  
想要别人讨厌你，等人家真的讨厌你了你却委屈？锥生一缕你就作吧！  
　  
看到皱起眉头的小一缕，锥生零不禁再次暗叹：  
　  
明明承受不住那些恨，却又希望对方恨着自己。  
　  
我们都是一样的笨蛋，从小到大，一直都是。  
　  
“我没事，你不用介意。”  
　  
锥生零的声音忽然响起，小一缕身体一抖。心想这个人和零一样温柔，温柔得不可理喻。  
　  
锥生零搀扶着将小一缕带回那段时间的锥生家，进了房间后将他扶上床铺，细心地替他掖好了被角，这才直起身来准备离开。  
　  
“等一下……你站住……”  
　  
锥生零停住了转身的动作，看着此刻艰难地坐起身来，脸色苍白的小一缕。  
　  
锥生零尽量让自己平静地面对他，“我叫黎，我没有对锥生零如何，是他主动请求我当他的老师的。你大可不必对我有太大戒心。”  
　  
“你究竟是……你……”小一缕有些困惑，由见到这个人那双眼睛的一刻起，小一缕就知道这个人绝对不会伤害自己，更不会伤害零。但是，为什么会有这样的感觉呢？  
　  
锥生零静静地看着小一缕的眼睛，“等锥生零回来了，你帮我告诉他吧，让他不用去樱花树那边了，我大概不会再来这里了。”  
　  
小一缕皱起眉头，“……为什么？是因为我？”  
　  
因为我太讨人嫌？  
　  
锥生零叹气，摇头。  
　  
锥生零在这里待得太久了，他以前远远看着小一缕都会觉得自己变软弱了，而真正面对小一缕的时候自己更是软弱得不像话，他讨厌软弱的自己。软弱，就会被发现弱点，就会被利用。  
　  
一缕的生命不可以再被利用！  
　  
锥生零平静地说：“不是，有些事需要去做，时间会很长，不知道还会不会回来。”  
　  
小一缕有些着急地问：“会死？”  
　  
吸血鬼猎人的生涯开始得都很早，英年早逝的也非常多。  
　  
“不会。”锥生零淡淡地接过话，一边说，一边转身打算离开了，“麻烦你帮我向你哥哥传个话吧，我走了……”  
　  
“我不帮！”  
　  
锥生零疑惑地回头，只见小一缕憋红了一张脸。  
　  
“你要说什么，就亲自对零说，我不帮你传话。”小一缕看到对方的疑惑目光，眼神不禁有些飘忽，“告别一定要自己讲，说的好像是永别似的，却要人传话，零会担心的。”  
　  
锥生零不语。  
　  
小一缕别扭的说着，连自己都觉得自己在无理取闹，“如果……如果你以后都不出现，零一定会后悔最后一次见面没有好好道别。你这样会让他难过的！”  
　  
锥生零叹气，笑了笑说，“好吧。等下一次他回来，我过来一趟好好道个别就是。”  
　  
“你饿了吗？”  
　  
“嗯？”锥生零不知道为什么话题忽然变成这个了。  
　  
小一缕匆匆下床，“我去做饭，你给我在这里等着，不准乱走。”  
　  
锥生零看到小一缕似乎真的是想去做饭，但一下子走得有些急，纤细的小男孩失了重心。手疾眼快的锥生零一下子拉住了踉跄一步，即将摔倒的小一缕。  
　  
小一缕其实只是想这个他觉得不会伤害自己的人能留久一点，可以和自己多聊一会儿。爸爸妈妈几乎是长期地不在家，零开始修行以后也是。只有自己一个人，隔天就有些不认识的“熟人”阿姨叔叔们来照看一下的家，很寂寞……  
　  
可此刻的小一缕自厌到了极点：连走路这么简单的事情你都做不好！锥生一缕，这样的你，活着到底有什么意义！  
　  
“我不吃辣。”  
　  
“啊？”  
　  
小一缕惊愕回头，看到了锥生零那双柔和的黑眸。明明是黑色的啊，为什么自己会觉得那双眼睛，和零那么相似……  
　  
才不像呢！零的眼睛好看多了！  
　  
“我说，我不吃辣。”  
　  
“啊……”小一缕茫然地应着，随即反应过来，“你一个蹭饭的……你还好意思挑菜。”  
　  
看着这个别扭的弟弟，锥生零轻笑起来：是你留我吃饭，不是我蹭饭好吗。  
　  
小一缕一脸的不耐烦似的说：“好吧，就迁就你一下好了。”  
　  
————  
　  
“汤太咸了。”  
　  
锥生零故意冷淡地挑剔着，用上了以前不会对一缕用的语气。  
　  
小一缕皱起眉头，咬牙切齿恶狠狠地指责：“你吃白食还挑剔，要脸吗？”  
　  
锥生零一副懒散的样子，“但确实太咸了。”  
　  
“你……”小一缕一脸的恼羞成怒，“哼！”  
　  
这一顿饭下来，小一缕被对面那个叫黎的气得不轻，这个黑发黑眼的家伙说话很直接，好与不好，全部都实话实说。不像爸爸妈妈和零，即使自己有什么做得不好，他们总是会先于自己找各种理由，说自己“能做到这样已经很了不起了”什么的。  
　  
可是，其实我宁愿听刺耳的实话，也不愿意听虚伪的维护，如果爸爸妈妈和零都能像这个人一样，做得不好就直说，该多好？  
　  
而锥生零没想那么多，他单纯想气一气这个小一缕，让他好好发泄一下情绪。一直憋着，可不是什么好事。而且，被气得跳脚的小一缕对锥生零来说是陌生的，他发现原来弟弟发脾气的样子也挺可爱的。  
　  
看到小一缕这时有些走神，锥生零大概知道他想到了什么，“其实你心里有什么想法，不需要一直憋着。你还有家人不是吗？你可以直接告诉他们。”  
　  
锥生零的容貌刻意伪装过，应该不可能瞒不过这个小一缕的，锥生零有些话无论如何也想说，他应该不会认出自己吧。  
　  
“你懂什么……”小一缕的声音有些寂寞，“他们根本不会接受，无论我怎么想要他们以对待‘平常人’而不是‘病人’那样对待我，他们都是不会听的。”  
　  
锥生零说：“这是你自己认为的，还是已经试过说出口了的？”  
　  
一缕可从来没有这样对我说过。  
　  
小一缕支吾，“他们肯定不会听的……”  
　  
“试一试真的说出口吧。”  
　  
小一缕沉默不语。  
　  
场面冷了下来，锥生零知道他不能强求些什么，甚至可能说多错多。还能做些什么吗？没有了吧，是时候该离开了……  
　  
“你就要离开了吗？”小一缕看着这个叫黎的家伙渐渐有些心不在焉的样子。  
　  
“嗯。”锥生零随口应着。“真的有事，要离开一阵子。”  
　  
“什么时候？”  
　  
“后天下午四点。”锥生零说了一个明确，而且不太匆忙的时间，好让这个小一缕不要认为自己离开是为了故意避开谁。  
　  
“那，明天还要过来吃饭吗？”  
　  
小一缕看到对面忽然沉默了的家伙正面无表情地在看着自己，他尴尬地别开了眼，“别误会，我不过是无聊想找人聊天。你还算是哥哥的熟人，所以……”  
　  
“如果汤不那么咸的话。”  
　  
小一缕的话忽然被对面的人打断，抬眼看到那个人一脸懒散地一手托腮，另一只手嫌弃地只用拇指和食指拈着汤匙尾巴，搅动着那盘失败的蔬菜汤。  
　  
小一缕气结，“你……知道了！”  
　  
这个人真是太讨厌了！  
　  
“喂。”锥生零淡淡说着。  
　  
“又干嘛？又哪个有问题！”小一缕忽然觉得这个叫黎的真是个讨厌鬼。不过和这个人相处要比和爸爸妈妈和零相处轻松，小脾气小情绪都不用藏着掖着，小一缕很喜欢这样。  
　  
锥生零知道自己用原来的性格和他相处的话，他可能又要拘谨起来，而且自己现在和他也“不熟”，不可能用他的哥哥的姿态和他相处。而且锥生零想趁还能相处，把他的负面情绪好好激一激。  
　  
那么，索性把自己和他，代入到曾经的初和自己吧。  
　  
锥生零看着小一缕笑得很浅淡，“你叫什么？”  
　  
小一缕先是一顿，随即有些赌气，“零不可能没有告诉你，明知故问好玩吗？”  
　  
“他有说，不过我想听你自己告诉我。”  
　  
锥生零学着以前初调戏自己的样子，学着学着自己都觉得别扭。幸好对面那个人的表现不像以前的自己，不会招呼过来一枪血蔷薇。  
　  
小一缕暗骂他矫情，支吾了一会儿才小声嘟囔：“锥生一缕……”  
　  
“嗯。”锥生零顿了一会儿，接着说：“一缕君。”  
　  
小一缕小脸红了，“干嘛。”  
　  
锥生零学着某人厚起了脸皮，微笑着颐指气使，“我喜欢这个蔬菜蛋饼，明天我要吃这个。”  
　  
小一缕再度气结，脸彻底气红了。  
　  
“还有，我不吃辣。”  
　  
“知道了！！话真多！！”  
　  
小一缕暗暗决定，明天往蔬菜蛋饼里撒两把辣椒！！  
　  
————


	44. 痛彻心扉的抉择（一）

第十九章 痛彻心扉的抉择（一）  
　  
初：咦，这招怎么这么眼熟？  
　  
零（视线飘忽）：……  
　  
————  
　  
“你费尽心机，改名换姓，改变容貌，来到了这儿。你到底有什么企图？绯樱闲。”  
　  
玖兰枢独自站立于远离月之寮的临时寮大门外校道处，看着此时面前正准备往里走的娇俏的活泼紫发少女。  
　  
“枢，你明知故问哦，”红玛利亚轻笑起来，如跳舞一般原地旋转过身体，看着玖兰枢的眼睛，“我呀，只是想帮你的忙哦！”  
　  
帮我？你能确定我现在的那个问题就是你认为的那个吗？  
　  
玖兰枢嗤笑一声，难得地卸下面具，“呵，我看你只不过是……想享受控制玩弄着别人的游戏乐趣而已。”  
　  
“游戏？你啊～是从什么时候开始学会了这么乐观地看待事情？”红玛利亚看着玖兰枢，手指点在下巴处，一副娇俏模样。她乐呵呵地说：“我们，可是同类。做出那么大的阵仗，只为了玩游戏，可能吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢不置可否，微笑起来看着她，“不过，无论你是不是在玩游戏，对方都似乎不在你的掌控之内？”  
　  
红玛利亚闻言收敛了笑容，玖兰枢看着她的脸，优雅地转身离开了。  
　  
“闲大人。”  
　  
随着一声温柔呼喊，红玛利亚身后现出一名戴着面具的高挑银发少年。他声音温和轻软，带着些许阴柔，因面具阻挡而看不见眼睛与具体表情。  
　  
银发少年凝视着远处那个回头看了自己一眼后，随即头也不回地离开的青年。  
　  
红玛利亚嬉笑着靠近，拉住了少年的手，“怎么了？你想去见他吗？”  
　  
银发少年摇头，“不是。”  
　  
“真是口是心非，”红玛利亚放开了银发少年的手，一蹦一跳地进了门，“不过这样的你真是可爱呢，我罪孽深重的孩子啊。”  
　  
银发少年看着红玛利亚的背影，似乎有些失落，不由自主地回头看向某个方向，那是黑主学园月之寮的方向。银发少年悄悄出神，不一会儿，忽然回神的少年匆匆走入大门。  
　  
————  
　  
时间临近黑主学园一年一度的舞蹈祭，黑主优姬夜晚的对练忽然停下了，准确来说，是连她的夜巡都停下来了，改由传说级别的吸血鬼猎人黑主灰阎亲自替她去夜巡。  
　  
但其实说起来，原因非常简单，黑主优姬另外有一个极度艰巨，关乎几十人幸福的重要任务。  
　  
每年舞蹈祭之前，是黑主学园的最后大考——学年期末考试。而各年级期末考试平均分垫底的班级所有学生，将会为考试日后一天晚上舞蹈祭的舞会担当后勤人员。黑主优姬为了不成为妨碍全班同学参加舞蹈祭舞会的罪魁祸首，迫不得已恶补功课。  
　  
可是其他科目还好，黑主优姬的数学恶补数晚都不见起色，于是在这样的情况下，考试前两天的晚上，黑主优姬跑来找锥生零求救：  
　  
“学神零啊！求求你！救救我的数学！”  
　  
学神零则摇头表示：“你？没得救，最重要那个器官先天性缺失。”  
　  
一旁围观的曾经自告奋勇辅导过黑主优姬数学功课的玖兰枢笑得一脸优雅，但完全没有出手帮忙的意思。  
　  
当时还不知道锥生零学神身份的学霸蓝堂英，不服气黑主优姬给锥生零的称呼，“黑主优姬，你管锥生零叫什么？学神？我这夜间部学霸第一个不服！”  
　  
锥生零看着蓝堂英那个“我不服”的脸，忽然就笑了，“哦？好啊，夜间部学霸。你来辅导她数学，如果你能让她期末考试及格，下学期我就免费给你提供伙食一个月。反过来她要是不及格，下学期你免费给我提供食材，还是一个月。”  
　  
“好！”蓝堂英信心十足，顿时一脸雀跃，“等着！我吃穷你！”  
　  
早园琉佳看着眼前的两人摇头叹气：“小学生赌午饭吗？好幼稚啊。”  
　  
“你们觉得谁赢？我押风纪委员赢。”远矢莉磨面无表情地咬着Pocky巧克力棒，歪着脑袋说着。“一个月的Pocky巧克力棒。”  
　  
“我也押风纪委员赢。”支葵千里同样面无表情地咬着Pocky巧克力棒，表示无条件支持饲主和饲养员。  
　  
架院晓摸了摸下巴想了一会，笑着说：“我押英好了，不然他会杀了我的。”  
　  
一条拓麻听着觉得挺好玩的，笑呵呵地加入：“我也押英吧，不然晓赔得太惨就不好了。”  
　  
“喂！”蓝堂英听架院晓和一条拓麻的押宝理由听得抓狂，“你们两个！几个意思啊！！”  
　  
早园琉佳翻了个大大的白眼，嗤笑起来：“你们无不无聊啊！”  
　  
“我也押零赢。”  
　  
这时一直没作声的玖兰枢忽然微笑着出声了。  
　  
但是押自己妹妹不及格真的好吗？  
　  
早园琉佳顿时一怔，脸上一阵红一阵白的，看了看锥生零，又看向玖兰枢，“那……我……我押英好了……势均力敌才好玩……”  
　  
蓝堂英愤然暴走，“你们不要太过分啊！！”  
　  
锥生零听着不远处的闹剧无奈地摇头，低头看着此刻笑得一脸“虽然不知道他们在干什么，但我好像有救了”的黑主优姬，“你那么想去吗？舞会。”  
　  
黑主优姬随即一脸的哭丧，“才不是！还有这么多风纪委员的工作要做呢！我只是因为班长！！”  
　  
【班长影山霞：“黑主同学！！如果，如果是因为你拉低班级平均分，害我们班变成年度考试成绩垫底，害我们不得不在舞蹈祭当后勤；害我失去和夜间部的琉佳同学跳舞的机会的话，我就……我就诅咒你！我诅咒你一辈子！！”】  
　  
黑主优姬（哭丧脸）：“零！怎么办！班长说要诅咒我！！”  
　  
锥生零：“……”  
　  
于是，在和夜间部的王和传说中的猎人黑主灰阎约定下，蓝堂英明天，也就是考试前一天晚上请假，将整个晚上的时间贡献出来，紧急辅导黑主优姬的数学功课。而这段时间玖兰枢也命令夜间部必须学生谨遵规章，而且下令夜间部学生下课后取消晚十点到十二点间的自由活动时间，提前回到月之寮禁足，以换取黑主优姬安心学习的时间。  
　  
隔天傍晚。  
　  
夜间部大门开启，门外却出奇地没什么人。因为日间部马上就要进行学年期末考试，为了不让日间部学生分心，日间部下课后也是直接取消了自由活动时间，所有日间部学生清场，不得留在公共区。  
　  
“今天真是安静，要是一直这样就好了。”架院晓伸了伸懒腰，享受这难得的安静。看见身边的蓝堂英一脸深思，架院晓视线往后方撇了一下，“英，你还在在意她啊？那个红玛利亚。”  
　  
晚上就要过去黑主家辅导黑主优姬数学的蓝堂英只是跟随大队去教学楼，随后才会和风纪委员一同离开。而此刻的蓝堂英难得安静，正经地抬眼看着不远处，“在意的可不止我一个人。”  
　  
黑主优姬紧紧盯着走在夜间部一行人队伍最后方的红玛利亚。自从上一次见面听到锥生零和她意义不明的交谈以后，黑主优姬对这个表情气场瞬息万变的女孩介意得不得了。  
　  
红玛利亚注意到了黑主优姬的视线，从她眼前走了过去，又忽然转头看着她，露出了与这个女孩身体不相符的，成熟女人千娇百媚的魅惑笑容。  
　  
黑主优姬陡然心脏狂跳，自心底泛起的是本能的恐惧和……杀意！  
　  
————  
　  
晚十点以后，夜间部学生如他们的君王所示，提前回到了月之寮禁足。  
　  
而月之寮玖兰枢寝室内，玖兰枢此刻正背靠着窗台，亲密地拥抱着锥生零，但这状态无关两人之间是否互相爱慕的感情，只因锥生零对纯血的需求。  
　  
“唔！”  
　  
锥生零忽然将獠牙撤出，甚至未来得及为玖兰枢做任何止血的措施，身体便已退了开来。  
　  
锥生零推开玖兰枢，左手抬起按住了左颈侧，颈侧位置忽然发生剧烈刺痛，如同上一世曾经的那样。这一世疼痛依然那样剧烈，刺痛在绯樱闲曾经咬过的地方狠狠复苏。剧痛让锥生零身体有些站立不稳，摇晃起来。腐血的存留居然顺带带上了这份痛，这是锥生零意料之外的。  
　  
“零，你怎么了？”玖兰枢马上过去抱住了锥生零，让他倚在自己身上。  
　  
锥生零稳下呼吸之后才推开玖兰枢，跌坐到了旁边的沙发上，他放松自己紧捂颈侧的手，手掌轻轻婆娑那处皮肤。锥生零躺在玖兰枢那张专属沙发上，半闭着眼喃喃地说：“被那个女人……被绯樱闲咬过的地方……在疼……”  
　  
“零……”玖兰枢看着此刻安静地想着什么的锥生零，“你不用担心，无论如何，我是不会让你堕落的。”  
　  
四年前，那个轻而易举地将锥生一家玩弄于股掌之中的女人，让锥生家一夕之间陷入鲜血诅咒的女人，那个让锥生零陷入万劫不复堕落深渊的女人。对于红玛利亚的到来，玖兰枢知道她有什么目的，但玖兰枢此刻也有他必须完成的事。无论如何，他必须让锥生零停止堕落。  
　  
锥生零抬手胡乱抹去自己唇角残留的纯血，瞪了玖兰枢一眼，随即闭目休息，“你别做蠢事。”  
　  
我不会堕落，你个混账纯血种现在比我要危险得多，你别给我为无聊的事乱来。  
　  
“蠢事？”玖兰枢看着锥生零那皱起眉头忧心忡忡的样子，轻轻叹了一口气。玖兰枢走过去，坐在锥生零面前的桌子上，弯腰托腮，悠闲地细看着他闭目养神时安静美好的样子，“那不是蠢事。”  
　  
“你……”锥生零忽然睁眼，直视着玖兰枢的那双带笑的眼睛，不由自主地一怔，随即愤怒地说：“你明明知道，有人故意利用你将那个女人引来的事，想坐收渔利，一箭双雕。你明知道目标是她和你两个纯血种。那是能够轻易连续杀害三个纯血种的怪物！你自己有危险，而且你还要保护优姬，你不要轻举妄动！”  
　  
“我知道，昨天你就说过了。”玖兰枢微笑说着伸手理顺锥生零倒下时压乱的头发，“零，你今天有些奇怪，你到底怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零气结，他不能确定玖兰枢是不是成心装傻。  
　  
锥生零一下子把玖兰枢的手挥开了，“你知道！你知道那你还——唔——嗯——！！”  
　  
玖兰枢捉住了锥生零那只手挥过来的手，忽然腰弯得更低，堵了他的话。  
　  
才刚刚被颈上的剧痛刺激得有些头晕，而且当下正在说话的锥生零露出的破绽太多，瞬间就被玖兰枢乘虚而入了。锥生零一下子想不起来反抗，也忘了怀里的血蔷薇，直接被玖兰枢的温柔捕获了，被如火的热情纠捕捉，一下子七荤八素。竟不由自主地闭上了眼，感受到胸口里的事物在乱跳，忍不住担心它会不会经不起这样的折腾而忽然罢工。  
　  
锥生零不禁有些恼火，为什么他总是躲不开？血蔷薇……明明在手能够到的地方。被突如其来的温柔捕捉的人忍不住在思维发散。  
　  
可恶……为什么感觉这么……他这些事都是怎么练得这么熟练的……  
　  
玖兰枢似乎感觉到了锥生零在分心，伸手轻轻托住了他的脑后，更温柔地纠缠起来。  
　  
口腔中软软地颤抖着之物被缠住，连呼吸都不能随心所欲，直到锥生零什么都不能再思考，脑子里全是玖兰枢。只能专心感受玖兰枢的温柔，感受他给予的一切，除此以外就什么都做不到了。  
　  
被打上了“不可救药”标签的锥生零再一次彻底沦陷在玖兰枢不屈不挠的温柔里。玖兰枢那霸道强势的爱令不断想逃避的他无法忽视，无法忽视的结果就是，锥生零越来越喜欢被玖兰枢爱着呵护着的感觉，变得越来越贪恋玖兰枢的爱。  
　  
锥生零你是真的没得救了！锥生零自嘲。  
　  
良久，玖兰枢终于结束了这个突如其来的缠绵深吻，微笑着看着锥生零慢慢半睁开紫眸，满脸通红，气息紊乱，被吻得呆呆怔怔的样子。真是太可爱了。玖兰枢忍不住低头又狠狠吮吻了一下那艳红微颤的唇。  
　  
到这时才反应过来的锥生零脸上一下子着火了，气不打一处来，“你！你这个——”  
　  
“零，我知道，真的。”玖兰枢愉快地看着锥生零羞愤得说不出话来的样子，轻轻笑了，“不要想太多，我不会有事的。”  
　  
“你！你——！！”锥生零看着玖兰枢那副盐油不进，怎么劝都劝不动的样子，一下子又羞又气又担心。一阵咬牙切齿后推开了玖兰枢站起身来，冲他怒吼道：“自生自灭去吧！混账纯血种！”  
　  
玖兰枢随即看到锥生零风一样消失在阳台，轻轻一笑。  
　  
而此刻回到寝室的锥生零，他在想接下来该怎么做，绯樱闲已经到位了，之前的那个问题，他不得不面对了：究竟是将孪生弟弟强行拖回人类世界，还是想办法成全他和绯樱闲。  
　  
锥生零心头像压着巨石，他不知道自己将要做出的抉择对不对，只要想一下，心就会痛。  
　  
纯血种连续死亡事件彻底打乱了他的计划，锥生零现在必须尽快和绯樱闲谈一谈，和自家弟弟谈一谈。原本以为可以避免的主动找上门，因为绯樱闲一如既往地太沉得住气，而自己因为心乱了而太沉不住气，不得不再次发生。  
　  
该死的玖兰枢！你就是我的克星！  
　  
刚刚还嚷嚷着让玖兰枢自生自灭的锥生零此刻无奈至极地叹了一口气，随即起身，轻轻跃出了阳台。  
　  
————  
　  
此时的黑主家中。  
　  
黑主灰阎外出暂代夜巡，而黑主优姬和蓝堂英，正在吵得不可开交。这位金发蓝眼的天才少年夜间部学霸，真心后悔和锥生零的赌约。  
　  
蓝堂英此刻近乎崩溃地在大叫：“这里啊！！将换算出来的这个‘X’代入就可以了啊！！！”  
　  
黑主优姬则一脸茫然，“啊？为什么啊！”  
　  
蓝堂英一双眼瞬间冒出火来了，终于忍无可忍地暴走，几欲撕书，“什么‘为什么’啊！黑主优姬！你脑壳里面的不是脑，是豆腐吧！这么初级的题都教多少回了！你还在问为什么！！”  
　  
黑主优姬死猪不怕开水烫，脸红脖子粗地回嘴：“什么啊！你凭什么说这是初级！这太难了！！”  
　  
蓝堂英再度暴走，几乎要扑上去咬黑主优姬两口泄愤，“这题跟刚才那题，你错的地方一模一样！黑主优姬你用心一点解题行不行啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
黑主优姬不服气，手指用力地戳着本子，“什么一样？哪有一样！我刚刚是这里错了，是个‘Z’，这次分明是个‘X’，哪里一样啦！！”  
　  
蓝堂英看着她理直气壮的模样，怒极反笑，“我的天啊！我说黑主优姬！*你小时候是不是得过脑膜炎啊！！”  
　  
黑主优姬先茫然，后咆哮，“脑膜炎？什么脑膜炎……！！死蓝堂英你骂人！！你才脑膜炎呢！！”  
　  
蓝堂英看着单蠢的黑主优姬欲哭无泪，“啊啊啊啊！想不到我堂堂夜间部学霸！我一世的英名就要毁在你手里了！我一个月的食材和一个月Pocky巧克力棒的尊严啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
黑主优姬不满地大叫起来：“那么廉价的是什么鬼尊严！谁让你接受打赌了，锥生零那是要成精的人了，没把握的事他能和你打赌啊！！”  
　  
蓝堂英恍然大悟地捧头哭喊起来：“是啊！锥生零那个人，他绝对是已经认定了你的蠢已经到了无力回天神仙难救的程度，才会那么自信地提出打赌的！我当时怎么就没反应过来呢！！”  
　  
黑主优姬听到这里终于不顾对方是自己的临时补习老师，彻底爆炸，“死蓝堂英！你活腻了是吧！活腻了我现在就送你下地狱！！”  
　  
然后黑主优姬抡起两寸厚的习题集，狠狠砸到了蓝堂英那高贵英俊的脸上，赌气地大叫：“爱谁谁！姑奶奶不伺候了！”  
　  
全然没有自觉是别人在伺候她的黑主优姬径直走出了黑主家。  
　  
————  
　  
下节：零VS玛利亚。  
　  
*“你小时候是不是得过脑膜炎”出自电视剧《红色》


	45. 痛彻心扉的抉择（二）

第十九章 痛彻心扉的抉择（二）  
　  
此时不需要夜巡的黑主优姬无处可去，于是她习惯成自然地走上了平时夜巡的路线。  
　  
这时已经过了晚上十点，夜间部学生因为约定的关系提前回到了月之寮，此刻学园里安静得让人心慌。  
　  
黑主优姬想起傍晚红玛利亚的笑容，心中一阵阵地发冷。她直觉地觉得红玛利亚是个不容小觑的人，她对自己那些过于奇怪的故意接近，让自己觉得必须要避开她。但是零和红玛利亚之间那有些奇怪的隐约关系又让她忍不住去关注。  
　  
此时，忽然一个身影从她的眼前闪过。  
　  
谁！？  
　  
零……吗？  
　  
那个身形相仿，银白头发的身影，很像是锥生零。但是……头发似乎……  
　  
黑主优姬总觉有什么地方不对劲，内心有着不安的她不自觉地跟了过去。  
　  
————  
　  
月朗星稀，夜间部学生们提前回到月之寮禁足，校园公共区此刻安静得有些寂寞。  
　  
锥生零默默走向黑主学园教学楼西面，那里有一座比公共区更寂寞的废弃校舍。  
　  
左拐右拐地寻到那个散发这熟悉气息的房间，伸手推门时锥生零有些犹豫，握住门把顿住了。锥生零不知道自己的这个抉择有没有错，但是，“遵从本心的意愿去做”，不是吗？  
　  
“吱呀——”  
　  
随着已经生锈的金属合页磨出刺耳的声音，大门被锥生零推开，一间废弃的小型礼堂呈现在眼前。如同上一世的记忆中一模一样，小礼堂中静立着的人，正是带着一脸自以为是，微笑着的红玛利亚。  
　  
锥生零忽然有点想笑，她应该是猜不到自己什么时候会忍不住找上门的吧？是不是之前每一晚都傻站着等自己来开门，然后说出那些装逼的台词？  
　  
“果然，你可以感觉到是我吧。”  
　  
“因为我们之间存在着羁绊。”  
　  
“我的仆人，零。”  
　  
“你终于来了，终于来杀我了。”  
　  
“是我有罪，来，惩罚我吧。”  
　  
“……”  
　  
红玛利亚此刻已经说完了，但对面的锥生零却依然抱着手臂，歪着脑袋，一脸冷淡，无动于衷地站着，没有任何动静。  
　  
锥生零深深叹气，他能清清楚楚感觉到二楼刚刚出现了一个人类的气息，那是自家孪生弟弟，锥生双子中的另一个。而且他是引着另一个人过来的，那个被引过来此刻在门口偷听的人正是黑主优姬。然后还有那个不听劝，跟着自己过来的混账纯血种玖兰枢！  
　  
锥生零无奈至极地直接开口：“绯樱闲，让他出来。”  
　  
在锥生零说出“绯樱闲”这个名字时，门外传来了一声轻响，锥生零轻轻皱了眉头。  
　  
红玛利亚听到锥生零说出“他”也皱起了眉头，看到锥生零注意门外声响，不悦地说：“此刻还想着别人？我可不允许哦。”  
　  
锥生零白眼一翻，再次叹气。他实在不想和绯樱闲继续在无聊的事情上纠缠，有些事必须要速战速决。锥生零选择了那个之前不久才知道，却十分有效的办法。他直直地看着红玛利亚的眼睛说：“绯樱闲，你知道的吧，百分百激怒血族的那个方法。”  
　  
红玛利亚睁大了眼，心中的不安暴涨。

什么意思，锥生零你想做什么？那个方法……还有谁能在我身上奏效！还有谁？还有……  
　  
随着锥生零忽然的瞬间闪身消失，红玛利亚心中的不安彻底爆发开来，随即也发动闪现。  
　  
当红玛利亚闪现在二层露台的时候，看见的是一个戴着面具的银发少年，纤细瘫软身体被锥生零一手紧箍着。少年似乎晕阙了，只见锥生零另一手伸出，狠狠拉扯住了少年的头发，强行往后下拉露出了颈部。他眼睛鲜红，张口亮出獠牙，眼看就要咬下。  
　  
“放开他！”红玛利亚爆发出强大的威压，力量几乎摧毁整个房间的墙壁，二楼骑楼露台受损严重，一下子崩裂，眼看就要塌陷。

锥生零不为所动地禁锢着怀中少年的身体，只是他已经停止了咬下的动作，闭上了嘴，认真地看着眼前那个暴怒起来的红玛利亚。  
　  
少女的身体陡然发起攻击，锥生零拉扯少年微长银发的手松开，瞬间伸出了尖利指尖，眼看就要将少年银色头颅扯下，“站住，再过来，他的头就保不住了。”  
　  
红玛利亚瞬间刹住身体，她甚至没想起，那个被禁锢的银发少年是锥生零的双生弟弟，锥生零是不可能那么随随便便地就伤害他的。  
　  
锥生零收回指甲，直接带着银发少年闪身离开，重新落到一层礼堂地面。吸血被打断，但锥生零禁锢银发少年的手始终没有放开，“你明白了吗？绯樱闲，你这些年来执着的究竟是什么？你所爱的，究竟是谁？”  
　  
紧随锥生零回到地面的红玛利亚，一双眼睛只直直看着那个仍被锥生零禁锢在怀中的银发少年，没有回答的打算。  
　  
“多年以前，某个纯血种利用元老院与吸血鬼猎人协会之间的勾结，指派锥生夫妇猎杀你未堕落的LevelD恋人，然后，四年前脱离笼牢的你为了这件事血洗锥生家。”  
　  
锥生零说话的声音出奇地平静，仿佛他此刻正讲述的不是发生在他自己身上的血海深仇。  
　  
“而现在，你为了和幕后那个始作俑者对决，你做好了抛弃一切，陷入无尽黑暗的打算了吗？你决定来黑主学园的时候，就已经做好打算要将他推开，不再让他跟着你了吧？那他之后会发生什么，将他推开的你阻止得了吗？即使不是我，你以为身份特殊的他就不会落入别的吸血鬼手里吗？”  
　  
“绯樱闲，他被吸血，你为什么要紧张？你一心认为自己刻骨铭心地深爱着的那个恋人，他真的是你一直所深爱着的人吗？”  
　  
锥生零忽然将禁锢于怀里银发少年推开了，推向了红玛利亚的方向。那戴面具的银发少年早已晕倒，此刻直接向前下坠。

红玛利亚甚至来不及考虑锥生零是不是有攻击自己的打算，急急忙忙，甚至有些慌乱地扑上前来，稳稳地将那银发少年接入怀中，跌坐在地上。银发少年无知无觉，软软地倒在红玛利亚怀里，被她死死地抱住了。  
　  
“你究竟是不敢承认自己爱上了别人，还是你不敢承认你当初其实是不爱你那个所谓恋人的？”  
　  
锥生零冷静地看着红玛利亚此刻完全无章法的失态举动，在此刻的她身上，锥生零看到了之前泳池边那个混账纯血种的影子，心中不禁有些暖暖的。然后马上又回过神来的锥生零骇然发现，自己实在是魔怔了，在有关那个混账的事情上总是容易乱。  
　  
可不是吗？今晚锥生零主动来找绯樱闲，就是因为那混账纯血种不听劝。  
　  
锥生零接着说完了那一句：“绯樱闲，你有多久没吸血了？你最想要的到底是谁的鲜血？”  
　  
红玛利亚神情有些呆滞，她没有看锥生零，只是定定看着怀中的安静少年。轻轻开口：“零，你对我说这些话，究竟想做什么？”  
　  
将自己人类的孪生弟弟推向纯血种的怀抱？锥生零，你要做什么？那个纠缠我十多年的恶梦，那个仇我不得不报！  
　  
我会费尽心机来到黑主学园，是为了获得足以支撑我复仇计划的力量，还为了停止你的堕落。然后……然后将已经健康成长的一缕还给你。  
　  
现在你却将一缕推了回来？  
　  
锥生零低眸，他不知道自己这个抉择是不是一缕所期待的：“我想……让你将一缕留在身边，我不知道一缕是不是这样希望的，但我知道一缕爱着你。”  
　  
红玛利亚看着锥生零凉凉地说：“你不恨我？”  
　  
“不恨？怎么可能？”锥生零冷笑起来，不愿意看到红玛利亚的脸，“即使你是被利用的，我父母的死你也有不可推卸的罪过！当然，你们纯血种是不把杀人当罪过的吧。我这么做，不过是不想再失去什么了。绯樱闲，你推开一缕独自复仇，或者丢下一缕自己死去，无论哪一种都会毁掉一缕。我不愿意一缕被毁掉。”  
　  
渐渐地，锥生零的声音变得出奇地平静：“跟着你，是一缕的选择。如果强行将一缕拉回人类世界，拉回没有你的世界里，这样他只会痛苦。那么，只有让他跟着你，才是对他最好的。”  
　  
红玛利亚不语，她也在面临抉择，到底是放弃为曾经那个“爱着”的人复仇，和一缕离开；还是推开一缕，然后自己为了复仇而坠入地狱。  
　  
推开一缕？  
　  
红玛利亚拥紧了银发少年的身体。  
　  
原本是决定了要推开的，但就在看到锥生零张开嘴，亮出了尖利的獠牙，想要扎入锥生一缕的颈时，她失控了，完全失控。  
　  
锥生零问她有多久没有吸血，到底想要谁的血。  
　  
是啊，已经好久好久没有吸血了。即使渴也不想要，那些肮脏的人，那么肮脏的血，想一想都觉得恶心。一缕不会，一缕的血多么干净。我确实咽不下别人的血，我确实想要一缕的血，但不可以，我是纯血种。即使一缕希望我吸他的血，我不可以咬一缕，不可以！  
　  
一缕不可以是吸血鬼，一缕是那么温柔又脆弱的人，不能让他变成和我一样，吸血鬼是悲哀的生物。  
　  
虽然可以用不是以直接咬噬的方式喝下一缕的血，但一旦咽下，一旦开始，就会如同瘾君子碰到毒品。不仅永远也戒不掉那份渴望，而且总有一天会忍不住以獠牙咬上一缕的颈。  
　  
不可以！  
　  
不可以！不可以！不可以！！  
　  
但是，换了玛利亚的身体以后，明明咬了一缕也不会让他转化，我却依然不愿意。因为那不是我的身体，我不能忍受别人的獠牙吸食一缕的鲜血！哪怕一丁点！  
　  
这样的感觉就不曾在那个人身上产生过。我不会因为别人吸食那个人的血而失控，更不会非他不可地只想要那个人的血，而别人的血完全不可以。我甚至还试过因为不想咬他让他疼痛而选择代替品，美其名曰心疼他。可是，吸血鬼明明是爱上了以后，就只能由所爱之人的鲜血填满空虚的狡猾生物啊。  
　  
一直以来，我不过是自欺欺人罢了。  
　  
“带一缕离开吧，绯樱闲。”

红玛利亚震惊抬头，看着变得淡漠的锥生零。

锥生零缓缓开口：“带他离开，但是前提是你得意识到你的心意，而且你需要回应一缕的心意。不要因为无聊的理由放弃近在咫尺的幸福。”  
　  
说出这句话的时候锥生零在心虚，脑海中有个声音在自嘲：果然对别人说教就是简单啊，你自己说的这些话，你根本自己都做不到吧，锥生零。  
　  
锥生零苦笑，重新定定看着陷入沉思的红玛利亚，“我今晚只是来说这些话的，你带一缕走吧，离开黑主学园。有人要对七大纯血不利，如果你想清楚了，带着一缕，隐姓埋名，你们有多远走多远吧！”  
　  
锥生零不再多言，直接转身离开了。  
　  
红玛利亚低下眼眸看着怀里的少年，伸手摘下那个面具，面具下露出的是和锥生零一模一样的脸。  
　  
这个晚上，锥生零甚至不曾亮出武器，也不曾攻击。他唯一做的威胁绯樱闲的事，是亮出獠牙，假装要咬锥生一缕，和伸出利爪，假装要杀锥生一缕。  
　  
红玛利亚看着锥生一缕的脸。  
　  
一缕和零完全不一样，一缕的心太脆弱了。不，零也是脆弱的，但是他又太坚强了，那是因为他对自己足够狠，狠绝地疯狂地让自己坚强。而一缕，他做不到零对自己的那种狠。  
　  
太脆弱，又不够狠的人，变成血族，就只会痛苦……  
　  
此刻锥生零走出废弃礼堂，不理会门口处正抱起晕倒的黑主优姬的玖兰枢，径直离开。  
　  
玖兰枢不语，也没有跟上去。  
　  
玖兰枢在一旁看了全程，锥生零基本没有出手，但是他的能力已经强到了一个难以估计的地步。绯樱闲借用喝下了自己的纯血而恢复健康的红玛利亚那LevelB的身体，散发出的威压非同小可，而锥生零却能应对自如。  
　  
血族的实力，和他们各自散发的威压是百分百成正比的，如果不是刻意隐藏，当对方的威压比自己高时，实力就绝对比自己高。而锥生零……玖兰枢记得自己从来未见识过他散发出威压。锥生零的实际实力去到哪里，玖兰枢此刻一点头绪都没有，但他敢肯定，夜间部所有LevelB，没有一个会是他的对手。  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚知道锥生零发现了自己，不知道他是不是故意隐藏了实力。但就结果而言，即使不发挥实力，锥生零的目的也已经达到了。  
　  
锥生零在劝绯樱闲放弃复仇，带那个少年离开，带那个——锥生双子的另一个，锥生零的亲弟弟。带着他离开，隐姓埋名，远走高飞。  
　  
【不要因为无聊的理由放弃近在咫尺的幸福。】  
　  
锥生零是这样对绯樱闲说的，他说出口的时候玖兰枢笑了。零啊，你真的有向她说教的资格吗？你啊，倒是先不要那么轻易放弃我好吗。  
　  
玖兰枢看着怀里晕过去的妹妹，轻轻苦笑起来：知道了红玛利亚就是绯樱闲，就是锥生零的“主人”的你，可别做出什么蠢事啊。你可是曾经答应过不会为了零，将自己陷入危险的啊。  
　  
“是你让锥生零过来的？”  
　  
原本就已经废旧的旧校舍小礼堂，此刻变得有些残破不堪，红玛利亚的声音在里面幽幽回响着传了出来。  
　  
玖兰枢闻言自嘲地笑了起来，暗叹了一口气，“我？我可没有那么大的本事。”虽然他会过来很有可能是因为我，但绝对不是我指示的。  
　  
“哦？是吗？”红玛利亚轻抚怀里昏睡少年的眉头。“锥生零不是你的棋子吗？将我引过来的棋子。”  
　  
“曾经是，现在不是。”玖兰枢微微笑着，若有所思地淡淡说着，“他的存在是变数，不是我可以控制的。”  
　  
“变数？”红玛利亚的声音变得有些嘲讽，“你玖兰枢什么时候允许你的棋局里存在这种不稳定的变数了？”  
　  
玖兰枢看了看锥生零离开的方向，笑了，“那是因为，棋局，早就不是原来的棋局了。而他，也早就不是棋子了。”  
　  
“是吗？”红玛利亚随口地问着。  
　  
玖兰枢也没有答的打算，轻轻叹了一口气，他抱住昏睡的黑主优姬转身离开了。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零从阳台跳入，回到了自己那个空荡荡的月之寮寝室，静静地站了很久很久。  
　  
在绯樱闲面前说出那些话，那些将自己孪生弟弟推到绯樱闲身边的话，几乎用尽了锥生零所有的坚强。  
　  
【这一次，死的可能不止绯樱闲一个。】  
　  
锥生零想，初大概以为，这一世他会杀了绯樱闲夺回一缕吧。所以他才那么笃定地认为绯樱闲会和上一世一样死去，只不过他认为这一次杀绯樱闲的不会是玖兰枢，而是锥生零。  
　  
但事实上，连初也不知道，锥生零不打算杀绯樱闲，甚至不打算让她死去。  
　  
因为，她是一缕的幸福啊。  
　  
将孪生弟弟推开，让他在远离自己的地方得到幸福，即使再也不见。这就是锥生零的选择，一个会让他痛彻心扉的抉择。  
　  
无论我痛与不痛，无论我们见与不见，通通都没有关系了。只要你幸福，不就够了吗？一缕。  
　  
那时候，父母死去，你离我而去的时候，我在内心呐喊着：  
　  
【一缕，一缕，不要跟她走……】  
　  
可是现在。  
　  
一缕，一缕，跟她走吧……  
　  
跟那个女人走吧，跟绯樱闲走，如果她就是你的幸福的话……  
　  
我没关系，我只要知道你是幸福的就够了。  
　  
跟她走吧！  
　  
锥生零！既然你已经下定了决心，那就收起你那该死的不舍！给我平静下来！！  
　  
锥生零悄悄地深呼吸，冷冷地开口了：  
　  
“把那恶趣味的面具摘了，一缕。”  
　


	46. 舞会前夕（一）

第二十章 舞会前夕（一）  
　  
初：口是心非兄弟。  
　  
零/一缕：要你管！  
　  
————  
　  
“把那恶趣味的面具摘了，一缕。”  
　  
锥生零冷冰冰的声音响起。  
　  
在锥生零背对着的阳台上，多出了一个人。那人有一头和锥生零相似的银发，身高也相仿，因带着面具而看不见眼睛。  
　  
银发少年闻言身体轻微一颤，缓缓抬手取下那个他刚刚才带上的面具。  
　  
锥生一缕轻浮地笑着：“欸～没想到啊，原来你还记得我的呢。可是，刚刚却那么无情地将我打晕？我亲爱的哥哥，零。”  
　  
锥生零转身看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，冰冷的脸上没有丝毫怀念，看着自己的孪生弟弟如同看着一个完完全全的陌生人。  
　  
锥生一缕觉自己的笑容在锥生零冷淡的直视下渐渐有些挂不住：“别做出这种表情啊……哥哥，我们啊，曾经可是很要好的……双生子呢。”  
　  
小心翼翼地走近了，锥生一缕终于看清了那未见四年的，自己哥哥的面容。已经在痛苦折磨下好好地长大了呢，我的双生哥哥……  
　  
锥生一缕伸手碰上了锥生零的脸，细细看着，不禁皱眉喃喃细语：“你的脸色……真差……真是……”皱起的眉头一紧，松开手，语气挑衅而讽刺：“真是太不像话了啊，锥生零。以前……明明是被那么多人众星捧月一样，被捧在手心期待着的幸运儿啊。现在呢？哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
锥生一缕恶质地大声笑着，嘲讽的声音越发尖锐刺耳，锥生零却依旧平静不语。  
　  
“现在，哥哥你却要苦苦挣扎着和自己身体里的恶魔较量呢！真的无意义的反抗啊，反正早晚都会被嗜血欲望所支配的。你啊，你会毫无悬念地堕落，你会失去自我意识，变成野兽一样，除了嗜血，除了吞噬，除了无止境的杀戮就什么都不知道的悲哀的LevelE……”  
　  
锥生零皱眉坐到了床沿，仍然冷冷地盯着锥生一缕的脸，“你想说的，就只有这些吗？”  
　  
“怎么会呢？”锥生一缕忽然变得有些亢奋，笑容也有些恶质起来，“哥哥……零。我们两个，锥生家的双子，已经这么多年没有见过面了，当然应该会有很多话要讲的，对吧？就比如……那天的事，你想知道吗？”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然瞪大了眼，笑着瞪住了锥生零。  
　  
“不对，零。你其实一早就已经知道的，对吧？零一定很早就知道了，那在爱着哥哥的弟弟心中，锥生一缕的心中，那茁壮成长的黑暗。”  
　  
“什么来着？‘一缕的身体太虚弱了，恐怕没法完成学习任务’，‘看来一缕最终还是不能跟上零的步伐’，啊～这样的话，实在是很伤人的呐。”  
　  
锥生一缕居高临下地看到锥生零冷冰冰的脸上依然什么情绪都没有，便越发用古怪的腔调在继续说。  
　  
“不过，我还是要谢谢哥哥，谢谢零。谢谢你……一直都和我那么地要好，我可是很开心呢。”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然弯腰凑到了依然无动于衷的锥生零耳边，暧昧地低喃着：“开心到……憎恨的地步了呢……”  
　  
锥生零忽然叹了口气，冷冰冰的脸上稍微变得柔和了，“一缕……”  
　  
“很可怜，对吧？”锥生一缕听到那声温柔的呼唤，站直转身背对着锥生零，笑了，“零是不会理解的吧，一模一样的双生子啊，总是免不了会被拿来做比较的。那种被同情的感觉，不会让人觉得被保护，只会让人感觉更悲惨呢，只会让人慢慢地发现……自己是不被需要的……”  
　  
锥生零冷淡开口，打断锥生一缕要说的话，“不要再说了。”  
　  
那些曾经听过一次的话，那些他再也不想听第二次的话。  
　  
然而锥生一缕看到锥生零眼中隐含的抗拒，笑得反而更起劲了：“啊啊～究竟，是从什么时候开始的呢？父母对我来说，已经慢慢变成了可有可无的存在了呢。还有就是……一直喜欢着的零，我其实一直都……憎恨着你呢。”他微微顿了一会儿，细看着锥生零眼底的隐忍的痛苦，“……说来，你还得感谢我。拜托闲大人只让零一个人活下来的，是我哦！我要让你痛苦地活下来，然后再亲手杀掉你。”  
　  
此时锥生零左颈侧忽然再次剧痛，他痛苦地捂住了颈，身体难受地蜷缩起来。  
　  
“哦？是……LevelE终于要发作了？”锥生一缕似乎误会了，皱眉静看着锥生零一会儿，再次笑了，“放心吧，我不会杀你的。哥哥啊，更加地痛苦吧，一边憎恨自己那如野兽一般的灵魂，一边堕落成那失去理性的野兽吧！被扭曲了的命运，闲大人亲手扭曲的，你的命运。很痛苦，对吧？”  
　  
锥生一缕愉快勾起唇角，伸手按住了胸口，像是在炫耀什么，“我和你是一样的，我的命运，也被闲大人改变了，拥有这种神奇能力的纯血种，简直就像神一样呢。闲大人遵守约定，让我彻底摆脱了虚弱的身体健健康康地成长了。”  
　  
锥生一缕定定地看着锥生零，一直笑着，“零，虽然我一直恨你，想杀了你。不过，如果你愿意追随闲大人，我可以考虑饶你一命，而且会替你求个情，让闲大人停止你的堕落。”  
　  
锥生一缕顿了一会儿，看着眼前依然无动于衷的锥生零，轻声说着：“做闲大人的仆人，怎么样？跟我们一起走，一起离开这里……”  
　  
“够了，锥生一缕。”  
　  
锥生一缕听到锥生零冰冷的声音连名带姓地称呼自己，随即怔住。  
　  
“你一直都不明白呢……众星捧月吗……哈哈……”锥生零松开了捂住的颈侧，皱眉苦笑一声，“一缕，你因为那些关注，因为那些光环而……嫉妒，可是你有没有想过，我根本不希望被关注，不希望戴上那样的光环？”  
　  
锥生零抬眼看着锥生一缕，眼底的苦涩中还有别的情绪，锥生一缕有些害怕，害怕锥生零将那种情绪展现在自己面前。  
　  
“你以前一心羡慕成为吸血鬼猎人的我，但我一开始根本不愿意成为吸血鬼猎人。”锥生零冷冷地笃定说着，“而你现在，羡慕成为吸血鬼的我，羡慕被绯樱闲咬了的我，而我一点都不愿意成为吸血鬼，不愿意被绯樱闲咬了。”  
　  
锥生一缕皱眉，“你……”  
　  
“我不知道是不是我隐藏得太好，或者说你锥生一缕根本不曾发现过。”锥生零打断锥生一缕想要说的话，冷冷地一声嗤笑，“你知道吗？一缕，我这个所谓的最强猎人，我这个现在正在堕落的吸血鬼，我从小时候开始，一直以来……都是晕血的。”  
　  
锥生一缕彻底顿住了。  
　  
“原来一缕真的不知道，原来双生子的感应不过是骗人的无聊东西……”锥生零再次冷笑自嘲。  
　  
锥生零晕血，这是谁都不知道的秘密，也是谁都不可能相信的秘密。锥生零从来没有跟任何人说过，父母不曾发现，而一缕，锥生零曾经有好几次都以为被他发现了。一开始是怕，后来……后来他期待，期待一缕能发现，哪怕只有一个人能心疼一下他也好，天知道他到底花了多长的时间克服恐惧。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然觉得自己不认识眼前这个人，他眼中那种自己害怕的情绪开始越来越明显。  
　  
锥生零静静说着，苦涩笑容不禁有些失控的颤抖：  
　  
“我本能地想远离血腥，可是我必须去猎杀吸血鬼。我不断让自己变强，逼自己每一次猎杀吸血鬼的时候一击必杀让他们直接变成砂子。不是因为我果断，想速战速决，只是因为我不想制造多余的伤口而见到它们的血！”  
　  
“我曾经本能地怕血，可是我现在必须吸血才能活下去。我不记得用了多久，不知道什么时候开始，我发现我已经不怕血了，甚至在咽下鲜血以后居然觉得那些血液美味……麻木得不会有负罪感了。”  
　  
“但你知道吗？一缕。你知道我变成吸血鬼以后第一次因为见到鲜血而渴血的感受吗？我害怕，我恶心，但我竟然想去舔舐它，那种恶心的……”  
　  
锥生零没能说下去，他身体有些发抖，忽然恶心地掩住嘴，仿佛马上就要吐出来。五百多年前的那种早已遗忘的恶心感觉，从记忆深处浮起，锥生零还以为彻底变成纯血种的自己不会再想起这种感觉……  
　  
“所以你恨我？”锥生一缕说，你是在恨我吗？零？他平静地看着锥生零，“恨我逼得你必须当吸血鬼猎人，逼得你必须成为吸血鬼？”  
　  
锥生零低头，我没有恨你。  
　  
但他没有说出口。  
　  
锥生零抬眼看着锥生一缕，笑容看起来那么的苦，“你以前一直嫉妒的东西，是我多么想要逃离的东西，但只因为我从来不敢，不敢说出来。多么可笑啊，锥生家的最强猎人晕血，正在堕落的吸血鬼害怕血腥。”  
　  
“锥生一缕，你是不是想说，我一步一步沦落到这个地步，是因为我自己的原因，是我咎由自取，是我自己选择妥协的？”锥生零继续说着，声音越来越冷，“一缕，你还记得那天你发烧，我一直陪着你的时候，你说过的话吗？”  
　  
【我身体这么差，一定当不成吸血鬼猎人的吧？】  
　  
【零将来也会成为强大的吸血鬼猎人吧？不过，零这么温柔，真的办得到吗？】  
　  
【听起来好像把它当成义务了呢，是不是因为要连我的份一起努力，零才一直硬撑勉强自己呢？】  
　  
“那时候你为什么说那样的话？”  
　  
“我曾经以为你是心疼我的，直到我心里呼喊着让你逃跑，却看到你站在绯樱闲身边笑。我不禁想为什么，然后我就想到了，你是因为嫉妒？”  
　  
“所以那时候你究竟是因为什么说出那些话的？为了你我努力克服对血的恐惧，为了你我一心想变得更强，是你让我不断地想要去努力。为了你我戴上了所有的光环！”  
　  
“可是直到我戴上那些光环，你却告诉我你嫉妒？真是可笑，我为了你才痛苦努力着戴上那些原本我不想要的光环，却招来了你的嫉妒？哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
锥生一缕一直不语，看着眼前低下头默默说着，此刻慢慢安静下来的锥生零。  
　  
“锥生一缕……我恨你。”  
　  
寝室里忽然安静了，安静得似乎连两人的呼吸都停止了。  
　  
“我不会去当仇人的仆人……你始终是我弟弟，我不杀你……”  
　  
锥生零低着头停了很久很久，然后，淡淡说完：  
　  
“你走吧……我不想再见到你。”  
　  
锥生零静静坐着坐了很久，直到彻底安静下来的寝室中，再也不见第二个人，独留他一个。  
　  
锥生零忽然双手用力捂住了嘴，呼吸乱得胸口发痛，眼泪止不住地落下。  
　  
“呜……呜……”  
　  
死死捂住嘴不让自己哭出声音，锥生零讨厌这个变得爱哭的自己。哭，就会被发现弱点，会被抓住把柄，会被威胁，被利用。上一世已经够了！这一世，一缕不会成为牺牲品，他会幸福，那你还哭什么！  
　  
我恨你，一缕。  
　  
所以你安心地恨我吧。  
　  
恨我也可以，再也不见也可以，怎么样都可以。和绯樱一起走吧，无论她会不会将你变成吸血鬼，我都不会阻止了，只要那是你的选择就好。  
　  
忽然锥生零全身一震，慌乱中忘记了纯血种的自己要迅速逃离不过是弹指间的事，此刻只记得胡乱抹去眼泪，但是已经来不及了。  
　  
“我就知道……”  
　  
锥生一缕坐到了床边，用力拥住了锥生零颤抖起来的身体，用力得想要将他揉碎在怀里，“零怎么可能会恨我……”  
　  
“嗯……”锥生零轻轻应了一声，带着压抑不净的哭腔。  
　  
“除了‘恨我’，其他……全部都是真的，对吧。”  
　  
锥生零没有回应，他默认了。  
　  
锥生一缕脑袋搁在锥生零的肩上，撒娇讨好一样用脸蹭着锥生零的脖子。忽然张口轻轻半咬，锥生一缕就这么叼着锥生零的脖子不放。  
　  
“会痛。”平静下来的锥生零故意这样说。  
　  
“谁让你说谎骗我。”锥生一缕松口，整个人赖在锥生零身上，晶莹的眼里带着痛苦。  
　  
“是你先说谎骗我的。”锥生零轻轻地说着。  
　  
锥生一缕听见这句话身体陡然一颤，随即想要逃开，却被锥生零紧紧抱住了，轻柔地抚上了头发。  
　  
“你……知道？”锥生一缕慢慢放弃了挣扎，任由自己的哥哥拥抱抚顺自己，鼻头一酸，终于忍不住眼中落下泪来，“你知道我……”  
　  
“我知道，全部都知道……”锥生零轻轻拍着弟弟的背，“因为，我们都是一样的笨蛋……”  
　  
明明承受不住那些恨，却又希望对方恨着自己。  
　  
如果你希望我恨着你，这样你的愧疚会少一点的话，那我就恨着你好了。  
　  
我们都是一样的笨蛋，从小到大，一直都是。  
　  
锥生一缕抽泣起来，“零，你呀，演技真差……”  
　  
锥生零却流着泪轻笑起来了，“一缕才是，表情浮夸死了……”  
　  
————  
　  
隔天白天。  
　  
黑主优姬在年度期末考试中完全地心不在焉，如同上一世，她全科交了白卷。在全班学生眼神的千刀万剐之下，黑主优姬忧心忡忡地离开了考场，但她忧心的却是别的事。  
　  
而就在黑主优姬要去月之寮找玖兰枢的时候，玖兰枢先一步以“找风纪委员商量舞蹈祭事宜”为借口，带着把风的一条拓麻，找上了黑主优姬。两人在水池边交谈起来。  
　  
黑主优姬直截了当地说：“枢学长知道的吧，红同学就是咬了零的纯血种。”  
　  
玖兰枢昨天晚上消除了黑主优姬的记忆，这一世红玛利亚没有对她做手脚，她却靠着自己的意志力冲破了玖兰枢的记忆封锁，这是玖兰枢没想到的。  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前语气笃定的黑主优姬，“是的，优姬，我知道的。”  
　  
黑主优姬继续发问：“那么她来这里是什么目的？枢学长知道吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着瞪大了眼的黑主优姬，云淡风轻地一笑，“她到这里来，是为了我的纯血。”  
　  
黑主优姬呆呆地重复着：“为了……枢学长的……纯血……”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着慢慢说道：“放心，她伤不了我的。”  
　  
黑主优姬沉默了，她记得，自己答应过锥生零，不会在遇到他的“主人”时做傻事送人头的。但是，当事情真的发生，当红玛利亚——绯樱闲真的出现……  
　  
黑主优姬仿佛下定了决心，忽然抬头看着玖兰枢，坚定地开口：“……枢学长，零说过，如果‘仆人’喝下‘主人’的血，就会停止堕落了，是真的吧。”  
　  
“……是真的，但是……”玖兰枢直接沉下脸，回答，“你赢不了绯樱闲的，不要去做傻事。”  
　  
黑主优姬低头握紧了拳头，“……我明白。”  
　  
玖兰枢说着摸了摸黑主优姬的头，“不要想太多，明晚就是舞蹈祭，优姬只要好好享受舞会就可以了。”  
　  
黑主优姬依然心不在焉，“啊……但是……我也没准备舞会的衣服，而且……还有工作。”  
　  
玖兰枢和黑主优姬继续就舞会的事在交谈，但黑主优姬明显地在走神。直到一条拓麻出声提醒，玖兰枢才结束交谈告别了黑主优姬，动身返回月之寮。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，明天晚上恐怕必须找人看着黑主优姬，不然……她恐怕真的会做出什么“傻事”。  
　  
就像我一样……  
　  
走在返回月之寮的路上，玖兰枢忽然皱起了眉头。  
　  
那个气息还在，那个银发面具男。  
　  
曾经将锥生零作为棋子培养的玖兰枢当然知道那是锥生零的弟弟。虽然说四年没有见过，虽然说是同卵双胞胎弟弟，虽然说以前亲密无间。但他在锥生零房间待得也够久了吧，从昨晚到现在那么长时间了，有什么话要说都该说完了。  
　  
玖兰枢黑着一张脸回到寝室，感觉到那股人类气息一直存在，心中极度的不爽。烦躁地瘫在沙发上，随手拿起了桌面上的文件看了起来。本来应该完全看不进去的玖兰枢忽然看到了文件上的某个词汇，然后直起身来认真地细看。  
　  
不一会儿，玖兰枢拿着文件，旋风一样出了寝室，大步走向锥生零寝室大门的方向。


	47. 舞会前夕（二）

第二十章 舞会前夕（二）  
　  
玖兰枢进锥生零的寝室不是第一次，但只有一次他是走的大门。就是锥生零第一次正式拒绝他的告白，而他第一次死皮赖脸地表示不会放弃的那时。因为锥生零说要教训蓝堂英，他跟了上去，在离开的时候他第一次走了锥生零寝室的正门而非阳台。  
　  
这一次，玖兰枢终于是正正式式地走锥生零寝室的正门去找他，而原因居然是玖兰枢吃醋了。  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻叩响了锥生零的寝室门，不一会儿门就开了，但是开门的人却并不是锥生零。  
　  
“你是谁？”锥生一缕打开门，面色不善地看着之前在月之寮临时寮门口远远见过一次的玖兰枢。  
　  
眼前的这个人头发比锥生零略长，他的那张脸和锥生零一模一样。但那张一模一样的脸看在玖兰枢眼里却只让他极度讨厌，恨不得怒毁其容。  
　  
“你好，我叫玖兰枢，是月之寮宿舍长，也是夜间部学生主席。请问你是谁？”玖兰枢那清新俊逸，温文尔雅的脸，此刻笑得优雅得体，“月之寮是禁止无故留宿无关人员的，零也没有申请的记录。”  
　  
零？谁准你叫得那么亲密的？你什么居心？锥生一缕半眯了眼，用极其恶毒的目光上下扫视眼前这个极不顺眼的吸血鬼，“我是零的弟弟，你问的那些，稍等一下，零会给你解释。”  
　  
“稍等一下？”玖兰枢不解，微笑问道。  
　  
“零昨天晚上累了，而且衣服弄湿＊＊了，在洗澡。”  
　  
“啊……这样啊……”玖兰枢那优雅的笑脸几乎崩塌，一双眼半眯起来越过锥生一缕的身体，看向锥生零寝室浴室的方向……确实听得到水声……  
　  
昨天晚上累了……衣服湿＊＊了……他在洗澡……  
　  
你们两个昨晚都做了些什么……  
　  
锥生一缕看着门口的吸血鬼气压明显开始低下，眼睛也在偷窥，心眼颇多的锥生一缕马上开始怀疑些什么，也明显开始气压低下起来。玖兰枢注意到锥生一缕的低气压，视线转了回来，对上了锥生一缕敌视的目光。一人一鬼就这么忽然在门口无声地对峙起来了，不动用能力的情况下，两股气场居然不相上下。  
　  
“你们在干什么？”  
　  
锥生零的声音忽然响起，玖兰枢和锥生一缕齐刷刷转头看去。  
　  
只见锥生零依然习惯性地只穿着一条浅色长睡裤，光着上半身，脖子上搭着条毛巾就从浴室出来了。他刚刚是在泡澡而不是淋浴，皮肤泡得泛着浅粉色，脸颊上更带着明显的红晕。身上泛出微热的水蒸气，整个人都朦胧了起来。  
　  
锥生一缕迅速用力想关上门，却被脚疾眼快的玖兰枢一脚伸出顶住了门底。锥生一缕瞪着玖兰枢，恨不得将他那双紧盯着自家哥哥看的寸光鼠目挖出来摔在地上狠狠踩烂。  
　  
“零，我有事找你。”玖兰枢率先开口，“关于明天晚上的舞蹈祭舞会。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，舞蹈祭舞会？  
　  
他记得日间部学生是可以随意选择出席或者不出席，但当然多数人都不会放弃这样的机会的。而夜间部学生，貌似是强制性全部出席的，这是玖兰枢对黑主理事长那个“和平共处”理念（也有可能是恶趣味）的妥协。  
　  
锥生零看了自家弟弟一眼，然后看着玖兰枢，冷冷淡淡地回答：“没空，不去。”  
　  
锥生一缕原本因哥哥不反对那个吸血鬼对他亲昵的称呼而有些不悦的，但此刻看到他说话的冷淡态度，终于稍微安心了，放心地不再说话，任由他们交谈。  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零的表现看在眼里，坚持笑得优雅得体，“零，身为前风纪委员，带头破坏学园规矩的话，不太好吧？”  
　  
锥生零深深皱眉，看向弟弟。  
　  
绯樱闲不知道会什么时候带锥生一缕一起走，这段时间锥生零想要好好珍惜。锥生零知道，那么多年下来，玖兰枢恐怕早就已经知道锥生一缕对他的重要性了。但即使玖兰枢不知道，绯樱闲马上就会带锥生一缕离开，也就不怕让玖兰枢知道。  
　  
难得的机会，不想为了那些事，和一缕冷冷淡淡相处……  
　  
锥生零估计，这一世绯樱闲是不会再出什么岔子了的。出席舞会的话，没有要求全程在场，那么出席一下之后开溜就好了。  
　  
锥生零随即开口：“关于舞会的什么事，说吧。”  
　  
锥生零胡乱擦干头发，打开衣柜随便拿了件夜间部制服的黑衬衣穿上，黑衬衣穿在身上衬得锥生零肤色更白了。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，“舞会的礼服，零，你有吗？”  
　  
锥生零一边扣好扣子，理好领口和袖子，一边说：“舞蹈祭舞会只要求夜间部女生要穿礼服，夜间部男生是可以穿校服出席的吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢扬了扬手上的文件，“今年改了，理事长心血来潮，要求夜间部的男生也要穿礼服。所以，零有礼服吗？”  
　  
锥生零挑眉心道黑主灰阎又在发什么神经。他披上一件外套，“我没有那种不实用的东西。”  
　  
“所以我来就是为了这件事。”玖兰枢笑了，笑得极致温柔，“我那边有些新的闲置礼服，过来挑一下吧。”  
　  
锥生一缕一直瞪着眼看着玖兰枢，看到他此刻的那个笑容。马上确定了什么的锥生一缕，越发觉得玖兰枢尖嘴猴腮，獐头鼠目，歪瓜裂枣，面目可憎！  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢皱起眉头，玖兰枢似乎是有意要自己过去他的寝室的，在锥生一缕面前。难道是那个猎杀纯血种的神秘事件有头绪了？所以玖兰枢找个借口过来将他叫过去？  
　  
锥生零眉头皱得更深了，一双紫眸看看玖兰枢，又看看弟弟，眼神从疑惑和担心之间切换，不知道怎么做。  
　  
结果开口的居然是锥生一缕，他看得出自家哥哥的为难和担心，他们估计是有正事要避开自己谈的。既然如此……  
　  
锥生一缕走过去拉起哥哥的手将他拉向门口，径直推了出去，“零，去吧。早去早回。”  
　  
锥生零看着弟弟快速地关了门，整个过程有些意外，略一思量，随即了然地笑了起来。  
　  
那笑容看得玖兰枢很不是滋味，小孩子赌气般转身先走了。对这些事缺心眼的锥生零却什么都没有察觉，见玖兰枢走了，也跟了过去。  
　  
玖兰枢回到寝室以后径直走到了衣柜前打开，开始翻翻找找，随后进来的锥生零则再次坐上了那张质量上乘的玖兰枢的专属沙发。锥生零很喜欢这张舒适的沙发，想着哪天找个什么理由让玖兰枢让给自己，然后搬回自己寝室去好了。  
　  
锥生零坐在沙发上，一边活动着酸痛的颈脖和肩头，一边说：“那个猎杀纯血种的事件，是不是有什么新进展？”  
　  
昨天晚上锥生零和锥生一缕仿佛回到了小时候，弟弟偷偷跑进了哥哥的房间，在哥哥的纵容下两人一起睡去。不同的是，昨晚的他们没有睡着。弟弟一直维持着那个脸庞埋在哥哥颈窝，不让哥哥看见自己的脸的姿势，抱住哥哥躺着，两个大男孩又哭又笑地整整聊了一个晚上。锥生零苦笑，要是被师父知道，绝对会把自己损得脸红吧。  
　  
“怎么了？不舒服？”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音从沙发后方传来，锥生零吓了一跳。自己明明有感应气息的能力，可是一在玖兰枢身边就特别容易松懈，实在太不像话了。  
　  
锥生零随口冷淡应着，“没什么，没睡好。”  
　  
“哦？”玖兰枢的声音，尾音转得有些意味不明，“为什么没睡好？”  
　  
“不劳费心，与你无关。”  
　  
到现在还口是心非不肯承认自己感情而且有心和玖兰枢保持距离的锥生零，仍然端的是之前的冷淡态度。可是决心死缠烂打软磨硬泡的玖兰枢却根本不理会锥生零的冷淡。  
　  
玖兰枢绕到沙发前弯下腰，伸手一把托起了他的下巴，轻轻将他的脸转了过来，“眼睛红红的。”  
　  
血蔷薇迅速抵上玖兰枢的咽喉，玖兰枢感觉到那闪亮银枪的温度，挑眉。话说零是什么时候带的枪？回想一下貌似是一直在外套里的？以前自己占了他那么多次便宜都没有真把他惹急，没有被血蔷薇一枪崩了，不知道该不该庆幸？  
　  
“你到底有什么事？”锥生零拿血蔷薇将玖兰枢推开一点，“你别告诉我，你让我过来，真的就只是为了礼服这么无聊的事。”  
　  
“当然不是。”玖兰枢只被血蔷薇稍微推开一点便停住了，而且拿捏下巴的手也没有收回，酒红的眼睛直视着锥生零的冷淡的紫眸，“昨天晚上，你和锥生一缕都做了些什么？”  
　  
这话颇有些查岗查哨的感觉，带着一股重重的酸味。但是，死心眼的某人完全忽视了眼前这人是在吃醋的可能性，更是缺心眼地直接开始维护弟弟。  
　  
“你想干什么？”锥生零危险地半眯着眼，“咔擦”一声血蔷薇上膛，“别想在一缕身上动（绯樱闲）脑筋。”  
　  
“哦？他对你这么重要？”玖兰枢完全不理会血蔷薇的威胁，反而凑得更近了。  
　  
语气中有些危险，话里的醋味越发浓了，可是听到某人耳朵里又成了另一个意思。  
　  
“玖兰枢，你想做什么？想拿一缕威胁我吗？”锥生零一双紫眸里迸发出恨意，狠狠拍开他一直捏住自己下巴的手。经历过上一世，锥生零最恨的就是被威胁。  
　  
“拿他威胁你？我不屑。”玖兰枢说，拿锥生一缕的命来威胁你爱我？你不恨我就偷笑了。况且，需要威胁才能得来的感情，玖兰枢不屑。  
　  
又一次告白宣言，然而对面的人又听成了别的意思。  
　  
“那你到底想（对一缕）怎样！”锥生零愤恨地说。  
　  
“我想怎样，你不知道吗？”玖兰枢看着那张扬起的脸，忽然笑了，“零啊，我喜欢你啊……”  
　  
玖兰枢继续告白，而此刻之前一直在另一个频道的锥生零听到这里终于卡住了。  
　  
锥生零忽然懵了，“啊？呃？什么？”  
　  
话题到底是怎么跳到这里来的？  
　  
玖兰枢看锥生零这个反应，眼睛眯了一下，曾被锥生零内心吐槽心眼多得像蜂窝的玖兰枢马上就明白过来了。轻笑了两声，无奈地看着锥生零，“零是想到别的事情上去了吗？”  
　  
锥生零皱眉瞪着玖兰枢，完全死心眼就是不开窍，“别的什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然端起了语文老师讲解阅读理解题的架势，硬是要往那缺心眼的人心上钻出一个眼儿来，“那么……我就一句一句解释给零听好了。”  
　  
“呃？喂！”  
　  
一直弯腰居高临下看着锥生零的玖兰枢不顾上膛的血蔷薇，直接抱住锥生零倒在了沙发上——他真的该庆幸锥生零手没有发抖导致血蔷薇走火。  
　  
质量上乘的沙发足够结实，两个高大男生一下子倒在上面却什么声音都没有发出；沙发也足够柔软，倒在上面的两人完全没有不适感。但锥生零忽然彻底讨厌起这张沙发来了！  
　  
玖兰枢歪着头，酒红色的眸子极尽诱惑地看着被压制的人，完全不顾喉咙上还对着一把上了膛的吸血鬼克星，“第一句，昨天晚上，零和你的那个弟弟，都做了些什么？有没有做什么……对不起我的事？”  
　  
锥生零终于明白了玖兰枢话里的意思，耳朵开始发红，“什么……你说什么！？”  
　  
玖兰枢略微沙哑了声线，拨动着锥生零单纯而迟钝的恋爱神经，“第二句，他对你来说这么重要吗？都拿血蔷薇对着我了，他在你心里，比我重要吗……”  
　  
锥生零拿枪的手有些发抖，脸上泛出了可疑红晕，“你，你……起来……”  
　  
玖兰枢伸手捉住了锥生零拿枪的颤抖的手，将血蔷薇枪口下移，对准了自己的心脏，几乎是呢喃地轻声细语，“第三句，需要拿他威胁你，才能让你上爱我，我不屑。我要你……自己爱上我……”  
　  
锥生零手在抖，被捉住手腕，血蔷薇此刻抵住对方胸口。他在想：开枪的话，玖兰枢不死也会重伤；不开枪的话……玖兰枢你到底想怎样！？  
　  
玖兰枢慢慢凑近了锥生零，“第四句……我想怎样……你不知道吗？零，我想你爱上我啊。而且，我想的……还有很多事呢……”  
　  
“你脑子里装的都什么乱七八糟的东西……”锥生零皱着眉，強自镇定地说着。但是他飘忽的眼神，泛红的脸颊，不稳的呼吸，通通出卖了他。  
　  
玖兰枢抬头笑得更愉快了，“不是乱七八糟的东西……都是你啊，零。”  
　  
“你……”锥生零眉头皱得更紧了，看着眼前的笑容，忽然开始有目眩的感觉。  
　  
玖兰枢酒红的眼里带着异样的渴望，声音变得越来越轻，“零……不开枪吗？”  
　  
“玖兰枢，你……放开……”锥生零语言不顺地看着玖兰枢，眼神忽然有些不忿。玖兰枢到底是怎么把这些话那么自然地说出口的？这些……那么诚实地袒露感情的话。  
　  
“不开枪的话就拿开吧……碍事了……”玖兰枢此刻声音已经轻得如同呢喃，边说边捉这锥生零的手腕移开了血蔷薇。  
　  
玖兰枢的指尖从锥生零的手掌和血蔷薇之间侵入，指腹滑过掌心撑开，五指隔开了手掌与血蔷薇，直到两只手十指相扣，血蔷薇终于掉入在柔软的地毯上，什么声音都没有发出。  
　  
“零，快点承认吧……你已经爱上我了，快点承认……好不好……”玖兰枢牵过那只手，让锥生零的手搭上了自己肩头轻如气声的呢喃柔柔响起。  
　  
但锥生零已经没有机会说话了。  
　  
发声的部位被缠住了，玖兰枢习惯品尝的那种葡萄酒的味道依稀传来，引人心醉。眼睛在对方辗转的柔情下，贪恋温柔地闭上了。  
　  
醉人的葡萄酒味道随着温柔逗弄慢慢弥散开来，酒量奇差的人觉得自己快要醉了。对方的体温比未完整发育的纯血后裔要稍微低一点，但缠过来之物却有些热热的，所到之处泛起微妙的滚烫感，灼得人心焦。明明那可恶的入侵者那么软腻而不堪一击，却不可思议地强硬又热情地挑起他所有的贪婪。  
　  
口腔渐渐全是对方的味道，温度，触感……  
　  
冰凉的手指不安地攥住对方的衬衣，胸膛紧贴，两颗心发出频率渐渐一致的跳动。忽然双手被上移，被动地揽上了对方的颈。后颈被托住了，腰身也被拉得更近了，身躯严丝合缝地相拥着，恨不得把两个人揉成一个。  
　  
“嗯……”  
　  
锥生零难以自控地漏出柔顺沉溺。那种曾经只让他觉得羞愤的感觉忽然变得越来越诱人，也越来越强势。他难以自拔地迷恋起这种被重视着的感觉，柔顺而贪婪地接受对方所有的温柔渴望，贪恋着这种被人狠狠需要着的感觉。  
　  
这是一个被玖兰枢诱惑着顺从了的吻，以浓重的爱意引诱着，将锥生零彻底淹没。短暂地分开过好几次，但锥生零却没有一次想起要逃跑，一次又一次被缠上也不记得要反抗。  
　  
心很乱。  
　  
锥生零明知道自己应该推这个人，陷得越深，到失去的时候就越痛苦。一直以来都是这样，一边逃避一边被吸引，但玖兰枢的深情锥生零根本躲无可躲。到现在似乎已经舍不得推开了……  
　  
该怎么办？  
　  
锥生零到现在连玖兰枢是不是可信都不知道，要是他依然是在利用，又该怎么办？  
　  
被柔情蜜意的时间里，有那么一刻，锥生零真的想过：什么也不想顾了，只要能和这个人在一起就好，哪怕再短暂的时间，哪怕他是在利用我。  
　  
只可惜这个念头随着这一吻的结束，随着锥生零的清醒，狠狠沉入了心底。  
　  
“呐，零，快点承认爱上我了吧……”轻轻柔柔地以唇厮磨，玖兰枢看着动情的紫眸，气息不稳地轻声笑语，“两情相悦，我们才好……做下一步的事，对吧……”  
　  
其实玖兰枢知道他和锥生零早就已经是两情相悦的状态了，而且他深知，接着刚刚的这个吻，如果他继续一直以那柔情蜜意引诱锥生零下去，就这么诱惑着彻底得到他，他也许都不会拒绝。但玖兰枢忽然执着地想要锥生零亲口承认爱上之后，才走那一步，突如其来的与恋人灵靇欲结合的诡异执着。  
　  
锥生零通红着脸推开玖兰枢坐起，气息仍然有些乱，“你这个……满脑子不正经的混账纯血种……给我滚出去！”  
　  
“可这是我的寝室啊～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
————  
　  
红玛利亚静静站着，站在一个幽暗的地下室之中。  
　  
阴冷的地下室温度很低，空中四方八面如丝长簇牵扯吊起着一块巨大的冰块。冰块中有一个美丽的身影，一身素静雅致的和服女子。美丽女子面容娴静，仿佛在沉睡，唇角若有若无地带着笑意，似乎是沉溺于美梦中不愿意醒来。  
　  
红玛利亚静静看着她，不知道在想什么。  
　  
“快到期限了。”红玛利亚身后，一把平缓的声音忽然响起，“得到你之前想要的东西了吗？”  
　  
“没有，”红玛利亚微笑着摇了摇头，平静地说：“但是，我还是要谢谢你提供的交易。”  
　  
红玛利亚平静异常，甚至没有看身后的人一眼。作为交易，是他告诉自己红玛利亚在哪里的，是他告诉自己怎样找到锥生零的，也是他告诉自己怎么样得到复仇所需要的力量的。  
　  
“即使没有成功，代价一样要收取。”  
　  
红玛利亚没有应答，似乎忽然变轻松了，“另外的那个交易，假如……”  
　  
“有效。”  
　  
“嗯，我只是确认一下，虽然有些地方变了……”红玛利亚看着眼前冰块，像最后一次欣赏即将赠送他人的收藏品一样，看着冰块中那美丽女子的身体，“你要的东西，什么时候取走？”  
　  
“还不是时候。”那人声音依旧冷淡，听不出任何感情，“你后悔和我交易？”  
　  
“不会。”红玛利亚笑了，笑容难得地温暖，为什么会后悔？绝不后悔。红玛利亚微笑着转身，看着身后的那个人，“而且作为交换，我付出该付的，你就会做到你答应的。”  
　  
“交易受契约法则约束。”  
　  
“那就好。”红玛利亚笑了。  
　  
地窖忽然静了。  
　  
那人似乎见红玛利亚没有问题要问了，正打算转身离开，这时红玛利亚才忽然说：“我很好奇，你需要我那个第二个代价的理由。”  
　  
红玛利亚的声音变得很平淡，似乎是因为事不关己，“能用得到那种东西的事情绝无仅有，而我的家族收藏的远古孤本文献里提到了一个。一个针对纯血种的，可以说极其恶毒的咒，如果那真的是你的目的……你是有多疯，才会想要用它？”  
　  
红玛利亚忽然愉快起来，蹦蹦跳跳地笑着越过了那个人往门口走去，“七大纯血们遇到你这样的疯子，可真是集体倒了大霉～哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
红玛利亚离开后，那个人仍静静站着。头发半遮住极黑的眼睛，皮肤极度苍白，一张脸如已死之人一样毫无血色，连唇也是灰白色的。他面无表情，眼睛直直地看着冰块里美丽女子的身躯，目光落在了她的胸前。隔着血肉，盯着那颗跳动着的纯血种心脏。  
　  
阴冷的地下室，忽然响起不知道是对着谁说的话：  
　  
“你是我的罪孽……”  
　  
　  
　


	48. 离别前的舞会（一）

第二十一章 离别前的舞会（一）  
　  
初：噫～恶趣味～  
　  
————  
　  
恼羞成怒的锥生零愤怒摔门而出，离开了玖兰枢的寝室。回到自己寝室的锥生零马上被自家弟弟发现了异样，锥生一缕知道绝对发生了什么事。  
　  
锥生一缕看见自家哥哥的脸红了，同时唇也很红……那个该死的混账纯血种！  
　  
但是，锥生一缕很快又觉得有些不太对，以自家哥哥的性格，被十分痛恨的家伙做出无礼举动，怎么可能会是这种羞愤的反应？  
　  
零绝对会把对方宰了才对吧？等等，零的武器呢？那把银枪血蔷薇呢？慌乱到连武器都丢了吗？  
　  
锥生一缕感觉自家哥哥恐怕是要栽在那混账纯血种身上了，心情异常复杂……  
　  
“一缕？”锥生零看到弟弟脸色不好，“怎么了？”  
　  
“没什么，”锥生一缕快速调整好自己的表情，微笑着对锥生零说：“零，我要回去闲大人身边了。”  
　  
“嗯……我知道了。”锥生零微微冷下脸有些不舍，但他还是轻轻应了，忽然想起什么，问道：“明晚的舞会，你会出席吗？”  
　  
“会，如果闲大人要出席，我会跟着，如果闲大人不出席，我会让闲大人允许我去的。”锥生一缕说着，重新戴上了面具，忽然回头看着自家哥哥，“期待看到零穿礼服的样子哦。”  
　  
就因为锥生一缕这句话，舞会当天锥生零又着了玖兰枢一道。  
　  
舞会当天，傍晚。  
　  
锥生零起床洗漱时，玖兰枢趁机从阳台偷偷将礼服放到了锥生零的床上，礼服上还压着锥生零“逃跑”时遗落的血蔷薇之枪。锥生零洗漱完毕时玖兰枢早已没了人影了，只留看到血蔷薇和礼服之后变得羞愤异常的锥生零独站在寝室之中。  
　  
百般不愿的锥生零想着“一缕说过想看”，最终还是穿上了那套礼服。  
　  
那是一套样式非常简单的礼服。白衬衣，酒红色蝴蝶领结，黑色背心，领口袖口有两道白色锁边的黑色礼服外套。对着穿衣镜，锥生零看着合身地穿在身上那套设计简单得不能更简单，但穿在身上仍优雅正式得不可思议的礼服。但锥生零一贯懒散，连学生制服的西服也不爱好好穿的他一下子穿得那么正式，锥生零看着镜子里的那个自己，各种别扭起来。  
　  
而且，那只酒红色的蝴蝶领结似乎一直在和锥生零较劲，怎么绑也觉得看不顺眼。尤其那个酒红的颜色，和玖兰枢眼睛一样的酒红，非常不顺眼！锥生零皱眉解下，索性不戴了，随手塞进外套里袋，走了出去。  
　  
其实锥生零很庆幸，庆幸玖兰枢没有恶趣味地给他送来什么领花，腰封，马裤，长靴，燕尾服，之类奇怪的东西，这样式简单的礼服他穿着还能接受。  
　  
然后如此想着的锥生零走到一楼大厅，看到了此刻穿着粉色多层蕾丝喇叭袖衬衣，白色大蝴蝶领花，闪蓝腰封，珠光白紧身马裤，黑色漆皮长靴，白色金线绣边复古宫廷礼服；穿得一身骚气，笑得一脸灿烂的一条托麻。这么穿着的本人毫不觉得有什么不妥，热情地向锥生零打招呼。  
　  
锥生零不语，直接倒在了大厅沙发上，痛苦地缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，憋笑憋得内伤。路过的蓝堂英正端着水杯在喝水，看到锥生零在大厅沙发上蜷缩着，痛苦地一抖一抖的，还以为锥生零之前身体不舒服，现在复发还是什么的。刚想把水咽下去问问怎么回事就看到了一条拓麻，一口水把蓝堂英呛得差点撒手人寰。  
　  
没事人似的一条托麻就在吸血鬼群众围观中，代临时有事的玖兰枢带领夜间部众进入了舞会会场。然后众花痴见到一条拓麻后居然完全不觉得哪里有问题，反而频频尖叫。这让锥生零怀疑到底是自己的品味出问题了，还是一条拓麻太强大，再骚气的服饰都hold得住……  
　  
随着夜间部大队走入的锥生零马上开始寻找自家弟弟锥生一缕。在会场里仔细兜了一大圈都没看到人的锥生零返回了出口，然后他在发现自家的弟弟之前，先发现了人家的妹妹。  
　  
锥生零悄悄走近站在舞会门口穿着一身可爱的白色小礼裙的黑主优姬，“辛苦了，风纪委员。裙子很好看啊。”  
　  
黑主优姬一惊，回头看着锥生零，“零！你……”  
　  
想说的话一下子断了，黑主优姬呆呆傻傻地看着他，还似乎有流口水的倾向。  
　  
锥生零无奈笑着往她脸上轻轻一拍，“喂，回神。”  
　  
回神的黑主优姬脸上挂着一种奇怪的笑容，“零，你好帅啊～”  
　  
锥生零觉得她笑得有点……慈祥？  
　  
“你这是什么表情？”锥生零被黑主优姬笑得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，哭笑不得，“你不去跳舞？”  
　  
“不去了吧，我又跳不好。”黑主优姬笑嘻嘻地说：“而且我要站岗啊。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉轻笑，“穿成这样站岗？”  
　  
“这是枢学长送的，他说一定要穿。”黑主优姬低头看了一下裙摆下露出的腿，她除了制服就没几条裙子露出膝盖以上的。此刻一脸苦恼的样子，然后她又忽然握拳，大大地笑了，“不过不怕！我穿了安全裤的！”  
　  
“我不是这个意思……”锥生零再次哭笑不得，“去跳舞吧，我替你站一会。”  
　  
不知道锥生零在等自家弟弟的黑主优姬随即拒绝：“不用，我不怎么会，不想跳。”  
　  
锥生零表情恢复平淡，若有若无地笑着调侃，“可你得要为裙子去道谢吧，看起来很贵。”  
　  
“啊……”黑主优姬一脸为难，“总觉得会被抓去跳舞，不想去……”  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬就这么站在门口，围绕“去不去跳舞”，“会不会跳舞”有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，并时不时地跑题。  
　  
就在这时，夜间部之王姗姗来迟。  
　  
原本和黑主优姬谈笑着的锥生零，看到玖兰枢那一身礼服之后就笑不出来了。  
　  
玖兰枢穿着一身设计简单的白色礼服，黑色衬衣，白色背心，白色外套。外套袖口领口有两道黑色锁边，和锥生零身上穿着的是刚刚反色的。无法触碰鲜花的人，左襟处别着的那朵娇艳的红蔷薇带着咒术的气息。锥生零盯着玖兰枢领口处那只和自己眼睛颜色一致的淡紫色蝴蝶领结，脸皮差点控制不住地发烫。  
　  
锥生零强烈怀疑，故意的。  
　  
玖兰枢注意到了锥生零的目光，毫不介意地接受他愤怒的洗礼，不紧不慢地走了过去。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑优雅得体地朝门口的二人打招呼：“零，优姬，晚上好。”  
　  
两个人站在一起之后，对比就更明显了。银白头发，白边黑礼服；深褐头发，黑边白礼服。参加舞会的人开始纷纷投来目光，注意着这和谐的一黑一白。假如锥生零戴上了那酒红色的蝴蝶领结，恐怕会更加明显，更加扎眼吧。  
   
缺心眼的黑主优姬什么都没察觉，直线球地赞叹着：“枢学长！你好帅啊！”  
　  
“谢谢，优姬。”玖兰枢朝黑主优姬微微一笑，“你穿这身礼服也很可爱。”  
　  
黑主优姬脸红起来，“哈哈，谢谢您的礼服。”  
　  
“你能喜欢真是太好了。”玖兰枢微笑着，随即将视线转到了一直用目光剜他的锥生零身上，“零，怎么没戴领结呢？”  
　  
锥生零不语，冷着脸转开了视线。  
　  
“既然是来参加舞会，男士也是要适当注意一下服装的呢。”玖兰枢轻笑起来，向锥生零靠近，“至少今晚是要注意一下的吧。”  
　  
锥生零还没反应过来，玖兰枢就像亲眼看到他把领结放在哪里似的，准确地掀开他没有扣上扣子的外套，从内侧里袋拿出了那个蝴蝶领结。众目睽睽之下，玖兰枢开始为石化的锥生零戴上那个和他眼睛同色的酒红蝴蝶领结。  
　  
玖兰枢修长微凉的手指在领口优雅地动作着，指腹有意无意滑过锥生零颈上。戴好领结后，玖兰枢还不放过他，以“注意仪容”这种无法反驳的理由，为锥生零扣上了礼服外套的扣子。此刻被众多目光注视的锥生零简直当场给玖兰枢一记血蔷薇的心都有了。  
　  
“好了，这就对了。还有这个，”玖兰枢微笑起来，无视锥生零的窘迫，变魔术似的手中多了一朵同样带着咒术气息的白蔷薇，直接往锥生零左襟上别，“这样就完美了。”  
　  
玖兰枢做完手上的事，开始冲锥生零笑，锥生零却黑了一张脸。  
   
此刻两人的装扮简直就是黑白对比的情侣装，这绝对要比那些什么腰封马裤要恶趣味得多。锥生零现在能肯定了——  
　  
你绝对是故意的！  
　  
黑主优姬看着衣着变得更正式的锥生零，更明显地发起愣来，笑着的一张嘴几乎咧到了耳根，似乎真的快要流出口水来了。  
　  
就在锥生零黑着脸想找什么理由离开的时候，那个他刚进入舞会会场时找了很久的人终于出现了。  
　  
“零。”  
　  
锥生一缕有些雀跃的声音响起，成功引来了门口三人的注意。  
　  
锥生零见到穿着黑色礼服的锥生一缕，如同见到救星，连忙越过玖兰枢迎了上去。微笑着对弟弟说：“一缕。怎么这么晚？”  
　  
锥生一缕笑得脸上微微发红，“闲大人帮我选的礼服，选得有点多。”  
　  
锥生一缕没有戴面具，锥生零一走近，两个脸长得一模一样的银发紫眸美男双生子，瞬间将之前“情侣装”的关注度彻底抢了过去。  
　  
而锥生一缕则注意到了锥生零身上那套礼服，和不远处那个面目可憎的纯血种身上的礼服那微妙的关系。锥生一缕向玖兰枢露出了略带挑衅的笑，随即直接拉起了锥生零的手，无视看到他以后呆住了的黑主优姬，走入了舞会会场。  
　  
此刻舞会时间已经过半，日间部学生因能与夜间部的王子公主们共舞，一个个都衣着华丽，人人都显得兴奋而热情。此刻正是灯红酒绿，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，歌舞升平。  
　  
锥生零是不习惯这些场面的，锥生一缕知道他的性子，一入会场就牵着他往最冷清的角落走。尽管容貌出众的双生子非常吸引眼球，但那旁人难以介入的气氛，以及锥生零冰冷的往日印象，使得想要上前邀舞的女孩们一个个都不敢靠近。锥生零也因此能和锥生一缕好好交谈。但交谈没有持续多久锥生一缕便慢慢变得沉默了，锥生零隐约地知道锥生一缕要说什么。  
　  
锥生零在想，初将自己送回来，为的是让自己改变命运，亲手捉住幸福。  
　  
锥生零的命运，被绯樱闲所咬，以即将堕落为LevelE的姿态，沦为玖兰枢的棋子，被不断利用，失去很多很多。父母，弟弟，恋人，还有人类的身份。  
　  
锥生零对于上一世，最大的遗憾是锥生一缕，得到重来机会的他最大的目标是让锥生一缕幸福。现在，目标似乎就要实现了。那么完成以后呢？哦，还有和玖兰枢的交易，杀掉玖兰李土。那么，杀掉玖兰李土之后呢？  
　  
初让他亲手捉住幸福，可是，怎样才是幸福？他明明已经时间不多了，这样的前提下，怎么样才算幸福？  
　  
初，你到底希望我怎么做？  
　  
此刻锥生零看到锥生一缕沉默的不舍，暗暗叹气，决定还是由自己来打开话头。他掰转锥生一缕的身体，让他正对自己，说：“一缕，怎么了？”  
　  
锥生一缕没有马上回答，他看着眼前和自己长得一模一样的哥哥。这个明明识破自己谎言，却为了自己能安心而假装相信谎言；并为了让自己相信他真的被骗了而说谎的哥哥。  
　  
明明温柔得让人不忍伤害，自己却总是只能在哥哥觉得对自己内疚时，才觉得自己被哥哥重视着。  
　  
我故意露出你以为你造成的伤痕，这样你就会为我疼痛；只有在你疼痛时我才能发现，在对谁都温柔的你心里，我是最特别的存在。我不断提醒“是你害的”，不断在你内疚地想要补偿什么的时候，我才能发现自己真的被爱着，被重视着。你重视我不止因为我虚弱，更因为你认为我的虚弱是你造成的；我是你变得脆弱的压力，也是你变得坚强的动力。  
　  
直到四年前你让我尝到了一样的滋味。你堕落的命运是我一手造成，因此，我内疚。但不同的是，你的堕落，是我故意所为，而我的虚弱，你根本身不由己。  
　  
然后前天晚上，我尝到了被你恨着的滋味，如果这个感觉跟你四年前尝到的，我恨你的滋味是一样的的话……原来我竟然让你这样痛了四年，而我只痛了不到一刻，就已经痛不欲生。  
　  
如此互相折磨的，别扭的爱恨，该解开了。我不能再任性，该放手了。  
　  
锥生一缕静静地看着他看了很久，直到他终于下定了决心。他微笑：“零，我要走了，和闲大人一起。”  
　  
锥生零知道的，锥生一缕终究是要走的，失落在所难免。但看到弟弟此刻那坚定的样子，他又很欣慰，这样的锥生一缕，以后就不会那么容易被伤害了吧？  
　  
锥生一缕的谎言，谁都不知道的真相，曾经锥生零未能及时发现的真相。  
　  
她已经决定好了？她……告诉一缕她的心意了？  
　  
锥生零心情有些复杂，刚刚才和分隔了四年的弟弟重逢，现在又要分别了，但是，确实分开才是对锥生一缕最好的。  
　  
锥生零不可能完全对绯樱闲毫无芥蒂，绯樱闲即使是被设计陷害，她始终是制造锥生一家惨案的重要利刃。但是，锥生零不会再向她复仇，他不想如曾经那样再失去弟弟。不想如上一世一样，眼睁睁看着锥生一缕因为替绯樱闲复仇而卷入后来一系列的事，被迫成为锥生零最强武器的养料。  
　  
一场复仇引出下一场复仇，到最后，逝者不会复生，活着的人却殉葬了，意义何在？  
　  
因此，锥生零必须让绯樱闲活着，让锥生一缕和绯樱闲一起离开，只有这样锥生一缕才会快乐，才不会为了复仇卷入下一局棋。而绯樱闲必须离开黑主学园，远走隐世才会安全。  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得自己此刻不像帮弟弟娶了个媳妇，反而像协助弟弟跟人私奔……  
　  
锥生零被自己的想法逗乐了，淡淡地微笑起来，只是他没察觉自己的笑容里有些苦：“什么时候？”  
　  
锥生一缕看到锥生零在苦笑，心中有些不舍起来，“不知道，不过快了。”  
　  
锥生零唇上的弧度越来越淡，“这样啊。”  
　  
又要分开了吗？下一次见面是什么时候？下一次……我还有下一次吗……  
　  
“零不用担心，我现在很健康。”锥生一缕不知道锥生零担心的并不是他的身体，“我会幸福的。”  
　  
“嗯。”锥生零的声音难掩寂寞。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然靠近，脑袋搁在了锥生零肩头，“哥哥也要快点找到自己的幸福啊。”  
　  
“我？”锥生零闻言有些心虚，我还能找得到吗？我已经……没时间了。  
　  
“如果找到了，不要随便放弃。”锥生一缕抬起脑袋直视锥生零的眼睛，“零总是那样，为了奇怪的理由放弃重要的东西。”  
　  
锥生零不语，奇怪的理由吗……  
　  
“总是不敢拒绝不想要的，而且……”锥生一缕顿了一会儿，“而且，总是不敢争取想要的，就像现在的你，对那个家伙。”  
　  
锥生零瞪大了眼，看着锥生一缕。  
　  
将锥生零的表情看在眼里，锥生一缕笑了，“遇到属于你的那份幸福，一定要好好抓住啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢……属于我的幸福要好好抓住？一缕，你觉得他会是我的幸福？为什么你会这么觉得？  
　  
“……一缕……我害怕……”锥生零轻轻说着，“害怕那个人的感情是假的，我根本不知道怎么去确认，那些感情的真实性……”  
　  
锥生零对玖兰枢的感情，始终有两个心结。一个是锥生零本身的问题，他终究活不久。另一个，是对玖兰枢那真心的不敢相信。被利用过一次的锥生零，始终害怕，这一世的玖兰枢，他的“爱”会不会也是将自己捕获的诱饵，为的仍是利用。锥生零明明不敢回应玖兰枢的感情，却还是自私地想要确认玖兰枢的感情是不是真的；锥生零不敢相信玖兰枢的爱，却希望他的爱是真的；这一切仅仅是因为锥生零已经动心了。  
　  
但是即便确认了，和玖兰枢在一起就是幸福的了吗？  
　  
锥生一缕叹气，哥哥一直在认为，如果对方的感情是假的，那么自己就不该爱上。可是啊，你为什么在意真假呢？为什么你没有去试探它的真假呢？因为你害怕知道那是假的，你希望它是真的……  
　  
锥生一缕眼睛骨碌一转，招手示意锥生零附耳过来，“零，过来一点。”  
　  
锥生零不解，依言凑近听清楚了锥生一缕说的话，“什么！？”  
　  
“你就试一试，其实你自己明明很想相信吧，你不过是不肯承认而已。”锥生一缕恶作剧般笑着，将锥生零的鄙夷看在眼里，“如果你用这个方法试一试结果还是一样，就承认，好不好？”  
　  
锥生零哭笑不得，无奈叹气。  
　


	49. 离别前的舞会（二）

第二十一章 离别前的舞会（二）  
　  
舞会会场露台。  
　  
玖兰枢此刻正在和黑主优姬共舞，为了避开邀舞，也为了让其他血族明白黑主优姬的身份特殊，不要出手伤害她。  
　  
只是，玖兰枢非常明显地在分心，明显到连缺心眼的黑主优姬也发现了的程度。  
　  
黑主优姬看着此刻若有所思的玖兰枢，露出了牵强的笑，“枢学长，你如果……有事要忙的话，不用一直陪着我的。”  
　  
玖兰枢回神，朝黑主优姬优雅地笑了，“怎么了，优姬？”  
　  
“枢学长……”黑主优姬叹气，抬头看着玖兰枢，“你心不在焉很明显啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢不解，“唔？”  
　  
黑主优姬苦恼地笑着，“你的舞步根本没踩到节奏，全踩我脚上了。七次欸，一支舞诶。”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然有些尴尬，“啊……抱歉……”  
　  
玖兰枢在锥生一缕拉走了锥生零之后就一直在心不在焉，拉着黑主优姬来到露台跳舞，是因为这里恰好能看到锥生双子所站的角落。  
　  
锥生零和锥生一缕谈笑自然，他在自家弟弟面前露出的那些表情是玖兰枢从来不曾见过的。那温柔让人心生向往，让玖兰枢想独占。  
　  
锥生零的关注轻易被锥生一缕夺走，让捣腾花花肠子弄出个情侣装的玖兰枢非常不悦。此刻玖兰枢只想能早点结束舞会，好和绯樱闲就纯血的事谈一谈。  
　  
锥生零既然有心要锥生一缕和绯樱闲安全离开，玖兰枢便不想伤那两人的性命。玖兰枢有自信能向绯樱闲提供她想要的东西，若是能交易获得绯樱纯血就最好。不到万不得已的情况，玖兰枢不想动武。然后，拿到绯樱闲的血以后，就让绯樱闲带上碍事的锥生一缕有多远走多远。  
　  
而且玖兰枢发现，锥生零这个人真的是一点自觉都没有的，一贯冰山属性的人却随随便便地就在那么多人面前露出那样温柔的表情，完全没有发现四周越来越多被吸引的视线。虽然以锥生零的性格，他绝对是不会去理会那些人的，可是他这样“招摇过市”，便免不了会惹来众多觊觎。一想到有一大堆乱七八糟的家伙在肖想自己认定的人，玖兰枢就独占欲作祟。忽然有些后悔，后悔昨天下午没诱惑锥生零诱惑得彻底一点。  
　  
然后，玖兰枢这样频频分心的结果就是黑主优姬的脚快被踩肿了。  
　  
“枢学长，你不用一直顾虑我啊，”黑主优姬亮出爽朗笑容，“而且我也要回去站岗了，你不用担心我，我又不是三岁小孩。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言欣慰一笑，“我明白了，谢谢你，优姬。你去吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬随即告退，离开了露台。  
　  
觉得舞会没什么意思的黑主优姬不愿意留在这嘈杂的地方，宁愿回去站岗。正慢慢往门口走着，此时黑主优姬刚好路过架院晓身边，听到了他在对一旁蓝堂英说的话。  
　  
架院晓问刚刚忽然不见人的蓝堂英，“你去哪儿了？”  
　  
“晓……”蓝堂英似乎是不死心地环视四周，“你有看见那个转校生吗？那个红玛利亚。”他的话里有着不明意味的严肃。  
　  
黑主优姬一直还在在意着红玛利亚就是绯樱闲，就是锥生零的“主人”这件事。  
　  
假如能够让锥生零得到绯樱闲的纯血，就可以使他变成稳定的LevelD，中止那个绝望的堕落。而绯樱闲此刻就在黑主学园里，自己却只能眼睁睁地看着，什么都做不了吗？  
　  
黑主优姬曾亲口说过不会去送死，但是此刻听到红玛利亚的名字，她瞬间忍不住了，直接凑了过去。  
　  
“你找红同学做什么？”  
　  
“哇！是你！”蓝堂英被忽然从身后冒出的黑主优姬吓了一大跳，“死女人！你怎么……”  
　  
“红同学今晚好像是没有来，”黑主优姬没有理会蓝堂英的惊讶，直接说：“你们是不是发现了什么？是不是和绯樱闲有关。”  
　  
蓝堂英忽然看到黑主优姬认真起来的脸，那个终日笑嘻嘻的丫头此刻气势逼人，突如其来的严肃认真让蓝堂英有些不适应。  
　  
锥生零在一条拓麻的生日宴会上亲口说出了绯樱闲的名字，黑主优姬当然是知道的，但她居然也知道红玛利亚与绯樱闲的关系？  
　  
“那个女人和零现在的状况有关，”黑主优姬紧紧盯着蓝堂英的眼睛，她这下是彻底认真起来了，“你发现了什么？我要知道，蓝堂学长，告诉我！”  
　  
蓝堂英皱眉，他不知道自己该不该让这个表面大大喇喇，内心其实纤细而纯粹，干净得一尘不染的女孩接触血族这些肮脏的事。黑主优姬坚定，但她真的能在诱惑面前守住自己的心吗？  
　  
看着黑主优姬的眼神，蓝堂英终于叹了口气，“你们过来一下。”  
　  
“英！”架院晓知道，如果对枢大人来说地位非同一般的黑主优姬出了什么事，后果不是蓝堂英能承受的。  
　  
蓝堂英认真地看着表兄的眼睛，“晓，这一次我坚持。我觉得她有资格知道，而且，我想让她知道。”  
　  
架院晓还想反驳，但蓝堂英此刻已经决定了，直接拉起黑主优姬的手腕往外走。架院晓叹气，马上跟上。  
　  
至少两个人的话，要是真的发生了什么事还能一起保护她，尽量不让她出事就是！  
　  
摊上这么个表弟，架院晓没办法，只能认了……  
　  
————  
　  
会场一角，锥生零和锥生一缕彻底沉默下来了。  
　  
锥生一缕说了快要走了，但之后既没有说什么时候，而且一直到此刻都没有离开过锥生零身边，他知道绯樱闲很可能今晚就会带着锥生一缕离开。但是锥生零觉得锥生一缕不说得太明确，他自有自己的打算，也就没有问些什么。  
　  
之前的交谈，锥生零能感觉到，绯樱闲似乎还没有将她的心意告诉锥生一缕，锥生一缕大概不知道吧？绯樱闲这次忽然选择离开是为了他。只是这个是他们之间的事，自己似乎不适合多说什么吧……  
　  
于是，两个人就这么静静在会场一角站着，冷眼旁观属于他人的热闹。  
　  
锥生一缕看着舞池里舞动着的一双双翩翩人影，一双眼睛不知道在找什么，一颗心不知道在打什么主意。此刻他的目光再次落到了不远处，那个一直注视着这边的女孩。锥生一缕一开始就注意到了她，那个女孩由他牵着自家哥哥进入会场的时候开始，那双墨绿眸子的视线就一直落在自家哥哥身上没有离开过，此刻似乎已经下定了什么决心，正在给自己打气。  
　  
锥生一缕转头看了看自家哥哥，发现他的视线落在了对面露台。然后沿着哥哥视线看去的锥生一缕，他看到露台上，那个面目可憎的纯血种正在和一个女孩跳舞。那个女孩正是锥生一缕刚到舞会会场门口时，站在自家哥哥和那个混账纯血种身边的那个。  
　  
此时，那个女孩离开了，而那混账纯血种也开始往这边看了过来。  
　  
等了这么久终于等到了，这一晚上没白站。呵呵呵……  
　  
此刻，锥生一缕内心恶质地笑了起来。  
　  
锥生一缕一直惦记着：  
　  
昨天自家哥哥被那个混账纯血种占了便宜，今天那个占自家哥哥便宜的混账家伙居然和另一个女人在露台孤男寡女眉来眼去跳舞聊天待了一整晚？  
　  
和女孩子跳舞很惬意是吧？吃定了零单纯专一死心眼不容易有情敌是吧？今晚我就要走了，我就送你一份华丽丽的大礼。要笑纳哦，混账纯血种！  
　  
锥生一缕忽然轻轻凑近锥生零耳边，“零，你看看，那边的那个女孩子。”  
　  
锥生零本来在看着黑主优姬，想着：这一晚她应该是不会出什么岔子的了吧？此刻忽然听到锥生一缕在说话，锥生零转头看去，恰好错过了就在这时原本他所关注的黑主优姬身上即将发生的事——  
　  
黑主优姬凑近蓝堂英和架院晓，短暂交谈后，三人悄悄离场了。  
　  
回头的锥生零顺着自家弟弟的目光，看到了不远处那个一脸羞怯的少女。  
　  
锥生零认得她，那是“圣巧克力日”前一天，自己救过一次的女孩。后来在“圣巧克力日”当天，为了给自己送巧克力，她一路追到了马厩里来。锥生零无意中有看到过那个女孩的名牌，她叫新藤抚子。  
　  
锥生零不解，随即看向此刻笑容有点奇怪的弟弟，“新藤同学？她怎么了？”  
　  
“我看到她注意你很久了，应该等一下就会过来邀请你跳舞了吧？”锥生一缕略带调笑，看着自家哥哥那双看上去和自己一模一样的眼睛里，一瞬间出现了一丝窘迫。锥生一缕认真地说：“等一下如果她真的过来邀请你的话，你就答应她，和她跳一支舞。”  
　  
锥生零怔住了，随即皱眉，不解地问：“为什么？”  
　  
新藤抚子上一世确实有邀请锥生零跳舞，如无意外，这一世她也会来提出邀请。锥生零是做好了拒绝准备的，毕竟在众目睽睽之下穿得那么正式他已经够别扭了。还要他跳舞？不可能，无论如何都不可能。  
　  
但是，为什么一缕忽然这么要求？  
　  
“我要走了，就是今晚……”锥生一缕微微颔首，苦笑着将看向双生哥哥的视线移开了，轻轻开口：“这一次，我不想让你一直看着我离开。”  
　  
锥生零沉默了。  
　  
那个时候，锥生零被绯樱闲咬了的时候，他是一直看着锥生一缕从眼前离开的。眼睁睁地，目不转睛地，视线一直紧紧跟随地看着，直到锥生一缕伪装决绝的身影完全消失在视线中。那时的锥生零还不知道弟弟为什么那样做，那时候看着弟弟的他是绝望的。  
　  
锥生一缕重新直视着锥生零的眼睛，微笑起来，“我不想看到零那样的眼神，那种‘以后也见不到了’的眼神。这一次，我想悄悄离开，好吗？”  
　  
锥生零不知道该说什么，那时的一缕，被自己那样注视着的一缕，他是什么样的心情？锥生零很想拒绝，但他又不想一缕再受伤一次。因为他知道，自己一定会忍不住用那样的眼神去看一缕。因为，这一次很可能真的就是“以后也见不到了”，这一次很可能，真的就是永别。  
　  
一缕，我快没有时间了。  
　  
这时，锥生一缕视线余光见到脸色红红的新藤抚子终于鼓起勇气向他们走来了。他轻声对锥生零说，“她过来了，去和她跳一支舞吧，你就听我的。”  
　  
“那个……锥生君……”  
　  
含羞带怯的娇弱女声适时地响起了。  
　  
锥生零和锥生一缕一起巡声转过头去，看到了那个有着墨绿眸子戴着眼镜的羞怯女孩。浅咖啡色的头发编成麻花辫，然后挽成了俏丽可爱的垂髻，身上穿着一套可爱的浅绿色雪纺宽吊肩无袖晚礼裙。来人正是新藤抚子。  
　  
新藤抚子看到锥生零脸上那对着自家弟弟没褪尽的温柔，便大着胆子，红着脸问：“锥生君，能请你跟我跳支舞吗！”  
　  
这一声音量不大的询问，放在一场舞会当中，本应毫不起眼。只因问的人和被问的人放在一起，情形非常眼熟，那一句舞会中再寻常不过的邀舞问句瞬间被注意到了。顿时，锥生双子和新藤抚子身边响起了一阵阵的议论声。  
　  
“哦哦哦哦！！又是新藤勇士！！！”  
　  
“啊！她就是上次‘圣巧克力日’第一个送巧克力给锥生君的新藤勇士！！”  
　  
“你们说这次锥生君会不会答应她的邀请？”  
　  
“应该不会吧，锥生君周围生人勿近的杀人力场可不是闹着玩的啊。”  
　  
“锥生君明明那么帅，而且还加入了夜间部，可是还是有点太凶了呢……”  
　  
锥生一缕拍了拍皱起了眉头的锥生零的肩头，小声地在他耳边说，“零，听我的。不准板着脸，对女孩子要温柔一点，微笑微笑。”  
　  
锥生零转头看着眼前的弟弟，看着他脸上带着的那个有着明显调侃意思的笑容。锥生零感觉现在的情形有点像上一世自己被初拖出去逛街的时候，莫名其妙地被无良的初怂恿去泡过来搭讪的小姑娘。可惜锥生零此刻没办法像上一世那样，暴揍初一顿……  
　  
新藤抚子见锥生零默不作声，小脸变得更红了，她声音越来越小，怯生生地说：“因为，因为……以前承蒙你救过我一次，所以，那个……其，其实我只是……想和你说说话而已……是我唐突了……”  
　  
“我不怎么会跳舞……”  
　  
听到锥生零的声音淡淡地响起，新藤抚子心头一酸，低下了头。  
　  
果然被拒绝了呢……  
　  
但是，送出了巧克力，已经很满足了，被拒绝也是意料之中……  
　  
“如果……等一下不小心踩到你的话，请多多包涵。”  
　  
“欸？”  
　  
新藤抚子忽然听到锥生零的声音再次响起，惊愕地抬起了头。四周忽然彻底安静下来了，几乎针落可闻。  
　  
只见锥生零缓缓走到新藤抚子面前，笑容浅淡地朝她微微颔首，那双看着新藤抚子的紫眸里带着温柔。他纤细却高挑的身体优雅地半躬了腰，左手背在腰后，右手向着新藤抚子伸出。标准的绅士向淑女发出跳舞邀请的礼仪。  
　  
新藤抚子看着眼前的锥生零，不禁脸红失神。  
　  
锥生零清冷的声音也柔和了几分，尽量让自己微笑得不要太僵硬，他对新藤抚子说：“新藤同学，请问你是否赏光，和我跳一支舞？”  
　  
回神的新藤抚子应了一声，“啊……好！”

新藤抚子怯生生地伸出了颤巍巍的手，搭上了锥生零伸出的手掌，红着脸任由对方牵着自己步入了舞池。  
　  
锥生零一直在注意另一旁，从他邀请跳舞的时候，自家弟弟就在憋笑，此刻他正看着自己明目张胆地笑出了声，而且有笑得越来越愉快的趋势。明显觉得眼前画面新奇有趣的锥生一缕，脸上带着的那种笑容让锥生零一下子回想起小时候恶作剧成功的弟弟带着的笑。锥生零忽然记起，自家弟弟从小就是小恶魔属性的，他这个恶趣味的要求，怕不是还夹带了捉弄自己的成份？  
　  
直到万众瞩目的两人于舞池中随着舒缓的音乐开始了舞步，刚刚锥生零忽然答应新藤抚子的邀请时，一下静得听不到人声的四周，此刻终于彻底沸腾起来。  
　  
“为什么！为什么刚刚不是我去邀请锥生君跳舞啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
　  
“那个笑容！我的天啊！救我！我心脏不好！！！！”  
　  
“为什么到现在我才知道锥生君的美好！为什么要在锥生君已经是夜间部王子以后！！”  
　  
“妈妈！有人撩我又不娶我！！！”  
　  
“#@＆@#＆#！！！！！！！”  
　  
在众花痴逐渐语无伦次的尖叫声中，锥生零与新藤抚子在舞池中随着音乐翩翩起舞。锥生零注意到了舞池外锥生一缕温柔愉快的笑容，还有朝他招手后忽然竖起的大拇指。锥生零脸上的笑意不禁又温柔了几分，无奈又纵容。  
　  
锥生零想起之前自家弟弟的话，不得不承认，自家一脉双生的弟弟确实对自己非常了解。  
　  
锥生一缕说，锥生零总是不敢拒绝自己不想要的。  
　  
就例如现在，这一支舞是锥生零不想要的，但他不敢拒绝。不是因为新藤抚子而不敢拒绝，是因为锥生一缕。锥生零的“不拒绝”是有条件的，他总是不敢拒绝自己不想要，而有人对他有期待的事。但要看那个期待着的人，对他是否重要。如果那个人足够重要，那么锥生零就会因为那个人的期待而不敢拒绝。  
　  
既然锥生一缕想让我去跳这支舞，而今晚绯樱闲的冲突又不会发生；那么，自己跳一支舞满足自家任性弟弟这个不算过分的要求，又有何妨？  
　  
锥生零顺势想到，一缕说自己不敢追求想要的……  
　  
锥生零到底想要什么？他想锥生一缕得到幸福，所以他做出了艰难的抉择。还有什么呢？还有什么他想要，却不敢追求？是……自己和玖兰枢的爱情吗？那份爱情，是自己想要的吗？  
　  
是的，锥生零不止一次有过不顾一切去任性的想法，但最后都被自己的理性熄灭了。因为他不愿玖兰枢痛苦，自己也害怕承受不住疼痛。  
　  
而且，还有很重要的一点，因为锥生零至今无法确定玖兰枢的感情是不是出自真心……  
　  
锥生零想起锥生一缕刚刚的话——  
　  
【零试试在他面前“死去”一次，看他什么反应，就知道他是不是真心的了。】  
　  
锥生零哭笑不得，在纯血种面前诈死？这得多厉害才能成功啊一缕……  
　  
说好了不会一直注视着锥生一缕离开，但锥生零还是忍不住有意无意关注他站立的方向。此刻锥生一缕仍微笑着看着自己跳舞，但只是数个旋转，终于，锥生零再也寻不到到弟弟的身影了。  
　  
锥生零目光渐渐黯淡，优雅和谐的舞步变成了不情不愿的任务，他此刻只想尽快结束这一支舞，离开这个烦人的场地。  
　


	50. 狂咲姬（一）

第二十二章 狂咲姬（一）  
　  
初：家暴啦！！  
　  
枢，零，优姬，一缕：闭嘴！  
　  
————  
　  
月上中天。  
　  
舞蹈祭的舞会还在举行着，学园宴会厅集中了整个学园的几乎所有人，即使渐渐接近尾声，依然一片乐声悠扬，舞影翩翩，煞是热闹。相比之下，学园里其他地方几乎见不到人影。  
　  
就在这时，黑暗的旧校舍有三个影子快速掠过。正是刚刚一同离开舞会会场的黑主优姬，蓝堂英和架院晓。三人来到了一处隐蔽的校舍外墙处，见到了一个生锈的地窖入口封盖。  
　  
蓝堂英不说什么，直接上前掀开了，随着封盖被打开，刺骨的寒意上涌，一条向下的阶梯通往黑洞洞的不知何处。  
　  
蓝堂英看着黑洞洞的入口，忽然瑟缩了一下，“大概就是这里了。”  
　  
架院晓皱起了眉头，没想到表弟真的猜对了，“这下面……真的是……”  
　  
黑主优姬皱着眉取出了狩猎女神，“咬了零的纯血种，狂笑姬绯樱闲。”  
　  
三人慢慢沿阶梯走下，长长的阶梯之下是一条没有岔道的曲折长廊，沿着长廊一路走去，长廊一直通往尽头一个无门的房间。  
　  
走进房间中，空中有被丝簇束缚着的一块巨大冰块出现在三人眼前，冰块中是一个和服着身的美丽女子。那美丽女子一动不能动，却不似毫无生机，她似乎只是微笑沉睡，仿佛随时会醒来对来人嫣然一笑。  
　  
架院晓看着巨大冰块中的人不敢置信，“她……真的脱离了自己的身体？”  
　  
黑主优姬握紧狩猎女神的手有些颤抖，“那么，红玛利亚是被她夺取了身体还是什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英皱起了眉头，“大概吧，不过，我不知道她这么做，到底是为了什么。”  
　  
蓝堂英不知道，黑主优姬却是知道的，玖兰枢亲口对她说了。狂咲姬——绯樱闲，她化身红玛利亚来到黑主学园，是为了玖兰枢，为了夺取玖兰纯血。  
　  
黑主优姬知道，由她以红玛利亚的身份来到黑主学园的第一个晚上就在接近自己。为什么？因为黑主优姬对玖兰枢而言是特别的存在，她是想利用自己去威胁玖兰枢吗？即使黑主优姬本人不知道玖兰枢为什么对自己特别，但玖兰枢是她的救命恩人，玖兰枢在学校里对她有别于其他人，这些她是知道的。但黑主优姬并不觉得玖兰枢会如之前锥生零所说地喜欢自己。  
　  
黑主优姬想：枢学长看我的眼神，和零，理事长看我的眼神是一样的。“喜欢”的眼神不应该是那样的，“喜欢”的眼神，应该是架院学长看早园学姐那样，新藤同学看零那样，影山班长看早园学姐那样，枢学长看零那样……  
　  
“！？”  
　  
黑主优姬瞬间瞪大了眼：我貌似……发现了什么不太对劲的东西……  
　  
蓝堂英和架院晓都没有察觉到她的异样，还在自顾自和架院晓交谈着。蓝堂英说：“我只能查到她换了身体来到黑主学园，但她是什么目的，我不知道。”  
　  
“你们不用知道。”  
　  
忽然，一把男声从各自入神的三人背后响起。三人惊嚇中回头，只见一个穿着正装礼服的少年领着红玛利亚，走了进来。那少年长着和锥生零一模一样的脸，但头发更长，声线也更阴柔一点。  
　  
三人迅速拿出了防备的姿态看着那两个人，要知道，其中一个毕竟是纯血种，另一个脸长得和锥生零一模一样的人也有着危险的杀气。  
　  
红玛利亚愉快地看着蓝堂英，“居然能找到这里来，看来‘夜间部天才少年’也不算浪得虚名，哈哈哈哈……”说着说着大笑起来。  
　  
蓝堂英和架院晓正想着该用什么借口，怎么表现得恭敬一点，好全身而退。然而就在这时候，黑主优姬却先一步开了口。  
　  
“红同学，不，‘狂咲姬’，绯樱闲小姐！”黑主优姬定定地看着红玛利亚，尽量恭敬地对她说着：“能不能请您留下一点血液，您……原来的身体里的纯血。”  
　  
在场所有人都顿住了，在血族世界里，觊觎纯血是重罪。即使表现出渴望也是不容许的，一旦私自吸取纯血，是会被吸血鬼元老院通缉的，只有纯血之君自愿施予才是被允许的情况。黑主优姬是人类，如果她是血族，她这样开口要求获得纯血的行为已经可以入罪了。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”红玛利亚看着直言不讳的黑主优姬大笑起来，“有趣的小丫头，你明明很健康很年轻，为什么会想要我的血？”  
　  
纯血种的血不仅能让吸血鬼变得更强大，即使对人类，也是神奇的灵药，能让先天就虚弱的人变得健康起来，就像锥生一缕；还能让人类留住青春。但黑主优姬非常健康，而且年轻，她看起来完全不需要服用纯血。  
　  
“为了零，锥生零，四年前您咬过的一个男孩子。”黑主优姬坚定地迎着红玛利亚的目光说，“您应该记得他的，他应该就是您身边那个男生的哥哥或者弟弟。”  
　  
红玛利亚笑得更愉悦了，“哦？他是你的什么人？”  
　  
黑主优姬皱着眉，坚定地说着：“零是我重要的家人，他快要堕落了。”她的眼神渐渐有些暗淡，“我答应过，如果哪天零堕落了，我就会亲手杀了他，但我不想。只有您，您的血可以让他从堕落的痛苦中解脱。”  
　  
“哦？是吗～”红玛利亚笑容慢慢变得有点柔和，她看了看身边微笑起来的锥生一缕，拿出了调笑的语气对她说：“那么，作为交换，你能给我什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬瞪大了眼看着红玛利亚，原本她只是打算拖延时间，好想办法怎样通知到锥生零和玖兰枢——她所知道的黑主学园内最强的两个人，让他们知晓，这样的话，他们也许就能想到办法。因此，黑主优姬根本没想过，绯樱闲会有答应的可能，所以她也根本没想到需要用什么去交换。黑主优姬随即皱起了眉头。  
　  
“我来帮你决定吧，如何？作为交换……”  
　  
红玛利亚说着说着忽然身体软下，倒在提前蹲下的锥生一缕的怀里，三人只听见身后一阵坚冰“咔咔”的龟裂声后迅速转身戒备。随后一声清脆响声，房间悬起的冰块化成冰沫。  
　  
蓝堂英和架院晓被突如其来的巨大力量撞飞，分别重重撞向两边的墙壁。跌落在地的两人，身体似是忽然被定住了，完全动弹不得了。  
　  
黑主优姬看着刚刚还在冰块中的女子，此刻已飘然落地站稳在她眼前。一双眼睛亮出鲜红光芒，居高临下地看着她，漂亮的红唇缓启，獠牙若隐若现，一把魅惑成熟的女声如温柔流水：  
　  
“作为交换，将你的鲜血献给我吧。”  
　  
“黑主！/死女人！快逃！”架院晓和蓝堂英几乎同时大叫起来。但下一秒，他们就仿佛有东西堵住了喉间，再也说不出半句话。  
　  
黑主优姬仰头看着眼前的绯樱闲，她皱起了眉头，明显地犹豫了。  
　  
“怎么？你舍不得？”绯樱闲的声音拔尖，声调婉转，带着浓重的讽刺意味。她看着眼前的小丫头，想知道她可以为锥生零做到哪一步。  
　  
“不，不是舍不得，”黑主优姬摇了摇头，仍然皱着眉，“只是，我答应过零不会做傻事。你咬了我的话我就要变吸血鬼了……”她喃喃地说：“这样零会内疚……”  
　  
黑主优姬沉默了一会儿，有些不好意思，但又十分认真地说：“我能不能拿针筒把血抽出来给你？”  
　  
忽然，地下室静了。  
　  
四个人都傻了似的在看着黑主优姬，他们看着她脸上的表情……她似乎是认真的。  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
绯樱闲忽然形象崩塌，毫不淑女地大笑起来，一旁的抱着红玛利亚身体的锥生一缕也肩膀一抖一抖地在憋笑。地上动弹不得的那两只也很想笑，但是他们连脸上肌肉都无法动，硬是被逼憋得快要喘不过气来，十分可怜地浑身发抖。  
　  
黑主优姬茫然地看着那个捧腹大笑的美丽女子，脸上有些发红，“干嘛啊？不可以的吗？反正都是喝，抽出来，拿个干净的杯子装着给你不好吗？直接咬脖子……我……我刚出了不少汗，你不嫌脏吗？”  
　  
听见黑主优姬这些蹩脚的借口，再看看她那认真又毫不觉得有问题的样子，绯樱闲笑得更厉害了。扶着墙直笑得身体发软，连眼泪都笑出来了，一时间想停都停不下来。  
　  
黑主优姬有些无语地看着绯樱闲，她想：绯樱闲果然不愧为“狂咲姬”，名符其实，动不动就狂笑。有那么好笑吗？这样的笑法你不累的吗？  
　  
“哈哈哈……有趣的小丫头。”绯樱闲此刻好不容易止住了笑声，饶有兴趣地看着黑主优姬，“不过啊，已经没有再留下我纯血的必要了。”  
　  
黑主优姬顿住了，顿时惊慌起来，“这……这是什么意思！是……是太迟了吗？”  
　  
绯樱闲顺了气，摇头，微笑地对她说：“我早就已经留下了纯血，就在旧校舍的那个小礼堂里，你应该已经记起来了吧。我和一缕今晚就会离开黑主学园，我们一离开，你就去取就是。”  
　  
黑主优姬闻言马上露出了惊喜的表情，但随即又皱起了眉头，“不行，要是你骗我怎么办，要是等你走了，那里根本没有留下血怎么办，要是你留下来的是假货怎么办？”  
　  
绯樱闲眯起了眼，看着眼前这个不怕死地当面质疑自己信用的古怪丫头，“我堂堂绯樱家族的纯血之君，难道还骗你这个小丫头片子么？”  
　  
黑主优姬不服气，也不管是不是，随口就来，“纯血种就不能撒谎的吗？枢学长也是纯血种，他还整天撒大谎呢！”  
　  
绯樱闲发现自己真是败给这个小丫头了，“那你要我怎么办？”  
　  
黑主优姬闻言随即雀跃地笑了，“你们带我去，当场放一瓶新的给我，然后让蓝堂学长或者架院学长其中一个去把零叫过来，让他当场喝掉以后你再走。”  
　  
绯樱闲无语地扶额，“你还不如直接把零叫过来，让他咬我脖子省事。”  
　  
黑主优姬笑得灿烂，“这样啊？也行！”  
　  
绯樱闲哭笑不得起来，“你还真开始挑了？”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然开始横了，“我都答应把血给你了，有点要求怎么啦！”  
　  
绯樱闲大翻白眼，“你不会以为我真的想要你的血吧？”  
　  
黑主优姬直接笑开了，“不要吗？那就更好啦！”  
　  
绯樱闲忽然开始觉得头痛……  
　  
看着眼前的两个女人在讨价还价，蓝堂英和架院晓觉得自己是不是中了幻术出幻觉了，而锥生一缕则在旁边笑得很开心。  
　  
忽然蓝堂英和架院晓同时能动了，但也同时发现，自己的能力被纯血之君暂时封住了。  
　  
“那个谁，腿长一点的那个。”绯樱闲心情似乎非常愉快，微笑着看着身材高大的架院晓，“你，去把零叫过来。”  
　  
“是。”  
　  
架院晓站了起身，恭敬地向纯血大人躬身，重新站直后快速撒开腿跑着离开了。  
　  
“那个金毛，”绯樱闲忽然凑近，用极细的声音说出了一个地点，似笑非笑地瞟了蓝堂英一眼，“你抱玛利亚的身体去我房间，等玛利亚醒了才准走。”  
　  
蓝堂英马上爬起来躬身应了，“是！”  
　  
蓝堂英心想：为什么事情会变成这样？这都什么展开啊！？  
　  
————  
　  
一曲已终，舞池中锥生零和新藤抚子停下舞步，互相施礼后便一同离开了舞池。心满意足的新藤抚子笑得甜甜的，向锥生零道了谢，随即转身离开了。  
　  
一众花痴见锥生零这时终于落单，立马来势汹汹地朝他冲了过去，随即被锥生零一瞬间爆发的冰冷气场逼退。见锥生零只肯跳一支舞，然后所有后续邀请全部拒绝，花痴们一个个不禁捶胸顿足，呼天抢地。花痴们只恨自己没有新藤抚子大胆，不敢当第一个吃螃蟹的人，然后冲着新藤抚子各种羡慕嫉妒恨，更有甚者荒谬上前沾沾新藤勇士的“勇气”……  
　  
锥生零恢复自由，长舒一口气，想到自家弟弟大概已经离开了，心情又不禁有些低落起来。此时忽然想起了什么，锥生零随即抬头看向露台，发现露台那里早已没有人影了。不单黑主优姬不在，连玖兰枢都已经不在了。  
　  
锥生零皱眉看向门口，门口也没有黑主优姬的身影，他忽然有些惴惴不安。锥生零快步走向露台，想看看玖兰枢会不会还在那里，只是站在死角。  
　  
才刚踏出露台一步，锥生零就被一股力量一把扯到旁边去了。锥生零后腰一痛，眼前一花，再次看清东西时看到的已经是玖兰枢垂下的眼睫了。  
　  
“唔——！！”  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零一把扯了过来以后，直接将他压在围栏上，没有给他任何说话的机会，霸道地吻了上去。  
　  
不知道玖兰枢又发什么疯，锥生零惊恐万分之间紧紧抿住了唇，奋力挣扎起来。但不知道发生了什么事，玖兰枢似乎很生气，此刻不知道是不是用了全力，压制住了锥生零所有的挣扎举动，唇舌霸道地掠夺着想要强行撬开他咬紧的牙关。锥生零越是挣扎，玖兰枢就越是生气，继而将锥生零纠缠得越紧。  
　  
无故袭来的怒气只让锥生零感到莫名其妙，甩头挣开了玖兰枢的吻，刚一挣脱，就被一手拿捏住了后颈，头颅再也无法转动半分被迫承受他所有霸道。  
　  
对玖兰枢突如其来的怒气一无所知的锥生零终于被惹怒了，对方腾出一只手控制自己后颈，锥生零终于乘机抽出一只手来。紧抿了唇狠狠一甩头，发狠一记勾拳击中了玖兰枢腹部，继而奋力将他推开了。  
　  
锥生零退开两步，血蔷薇直接一气呵成地拔枪上膛，枪口直指玖兰枢脑门。瞬间抬起另一只手，直接抓住了此刻忽然出现的，往他颈上攻击的星炼的手。  
　  
玖兰枢淡淡笑着摒退部下，“星炼，我没事，你退下吧。”  
　  
锥生零愤恨地瞪着玖兰枢，待露台再次只余他们两人，锥生零冷冷骂道：“玖兰枢你发什么疯。”  
　  
被推开的玖兰枢对腹部的疼痛毫不在意似的，好整以暇地理了理衣服，重新挂上了优雅得体的笑容，看着锥生零的眼睛，“刚刚那是你和别人跳舞的惩罚。”  
　  
惩罚？  
　  
锥生零一时间没明白玖兰枢什么意思。

锥生零不记得自己有做错什么，而且就算他真的有做了什么错事，为什么需要玖兰枢来惩罚他？然后他又想了一下，“和别人跳舞的惩罚”？锥生零和别人跳舞，在玖兰枢看来是需要惩罚的？他这是……独占欲？玖兰枢吃醋了？  
　  
脑子终于转过弯来的锥生零耳朵开始红了。  
　  
锥生零强行让自己冷静下来，终于想起自己过来是为了什么事，他问：“优姬呢？刚刚优姬还在，现在怎么不见了？”  
　  
玖兰枢半眯了眼，不悦地环抱了双手倚着围栏，似笑非笑地看着锥生零的眼睛，幽幽地说：“这不是零的职责吗？是你提出交易，要当优姬的保镖的吧，你不保护她，就知道跑去跳舞，现在人不见了却跑来问我她去哪里了？”  
　  
锥生零脸上一红，暗骂：这该死的纯血种，吃醋也别挑这个时候！失踪的那个人是你的妹妹！  
　  
锥生零尽量忍住不去揍玖兰枢一顿，收起血蔷薇，声音冷静而认真地说：“够了，玖兰枢。优姬不见了，红玛利亚也不在。一缕他们今晚就会离开黑主学园，我担心优姬自己一个去找红玛利亚了。”  
　  
锥生零认真的样子和说出的话，总算让玖兰枢恢复正常了。玖兰枢才想起，昨天自己明明想着今晚该找人跟着优姬的，但就在锥生零被锥生一缕推出去跟一个女生跳舞时，他就什么都忘了。  
　  
优姬不见了，而且……  
　  
玖兰枢皱着眉说：“你说绯樱闲今晚就会离开？”  
　  
锥生零正准备说话，一个脚步急促的人冲出露台来，正是架院晓。  
　  
“枢大人，锥生。”架院晓此刻面容焦急，“绯樱闲让锥生你到旧校舍小礼堂去，黑主和英在她手上……”  
　  
话音刚落，露台上的一黑一白的两人同时果断跃出围栏，双双闪身消失不见。  
　  
“……”  
　  
架院晓目瞪口呆：我好像还没说清楚，他们貌似是没有生命危险的，但我刚刚的说法好像……  
　


	51. 狂咲姬（二）

第二十二章 狂咲姬（二）  
　  
旧校舍，一扇破旧的木门随着尘土被扬起，轻轻被推开了。  
　  
锥生一缕领着绯樱闲，身后跟着黑主优姬，三人一行走入了这被绯樱闲以红玛利亚的身体摧残过一次的，破败不堪的小礼堂。  
　  
黑主优姬仔细环顾着四周，但并未看到有哪个地方放置着任何装着纯血的瓶子，“血呢？”  
　  
绯樱闲懒洋洋地指着黑主优姬后方的位置，“那边。”  
　  
黑主优姬随即转身去看，但就在她刚转过身之际，她忽然后颈一下钝痛，眼前一黑摇晃一下，整个人往后倒去。但黑主优姬没有倒在地上，她被绯樱闲接住了，倒入了她怀里，绯樱闲随即愉悦地笑了起来。  
　  
锥生一缕看着绯樱闲的举动，十分不解，他看得出绯樱闲其实还挺喜欢这个女孩子的，“闲大人？”  
　  
绯樱闲将黑主优姬放在一处干净地面，拉好她的裙子，理了理她的头发，蹲在她身边托腮看着她的脸笑了起来。“一缕，你看着她，我先回房间去。”  
　  
锥生一缕依然不解，“为什么？”  
　  
“呵呵呵……我只是不高兴被一个这样的小丫头颐指气使地吩咐我怎么做。”绯樱闲饶有兴趣地看着晕倒的黑主优姬的脸，笑了，“等一下她醒了你再甩开她，然后回房间来。见到你，我自然会让刚刚那个金毛小子传话，告诉零我留下的纯血究竟藏在哪里。”  
　  
绯樱闲看着黑主优姬此刻昏睡的脸，忍不住伸手戳了戳她弹性极佳的脸颊，笑着说：“你记住甩掉她，我不要再看到她的脸。”  
　  
“啊……欸……”锥生一缕心中叹着：闲大人还是那么爱玩……  
　  
绯樱闲起身，看着柔顺的锥生一缕一会儿，“等交待了传话的事之后，一缕，你和我，我们一起离开这里。”伸手抚了一下他的银发，随即笑着转身走了。  
　  
锥生一缕顿住了，他和闲大人的亲昵举动不是没有过，但是这一次……却令锥生一缕莫名不安……  
　  
锥生一缕不知道这种不安的起因。  
　  
在昨天，绯樱借用红玛利亚的身体和锥生零较量的时候，锥生零忽然闪身出现在锥生一缕眼前，将锥生一缕打晕了，之后的事锥生一缕一点都不知道。在他醒来以后，绯樱闲忽然告诉锥生一缕，他们要走了，他们会很快就会离开黑主学园。  
　  
绯樱闲说：“剩下的时间，好好和零道别吧，一缕。如果你想留下和零在一起，也没关系。”  
　  
锥生一缕知道他不会留下，他只有跟在绯樱闲身边才会快乐。那么，是不是可以让哥哥很着他们一起走，一起离开黑主学园？  
　  
可我一直都装着是恨零的，要怎么做才能让零接受？  
　  
哥哥需要闲大人的血，是不是可以用闲大人的血做交换条件，让哥哥跟着我们？  
　  
于是，就在绯樱闲让他道别的那一晚，锥生一缕找上了锥生零。但他没能让哥哥答应跟着离开，还被告知，哥哥早就知道了自己那些憎恨背后的情感。  
　  
就在绯樱闲离开不久，就在锥生一缕思绪还有些乱的时候，黑主优姬醒了。  
　  
黑主优姬扶着疼痛的脑袋，小一会儿才记起发生了什么，随即瞪大了眼睛，看到了一旁倚墙而立的，此刻稍微有些分神的锥生一缕。  
　  
绯樱闲呢？她……打晕了我！？为什么！？  
　  
“怎么回事！”  
　  
黑主优姬站了起来，盯着锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕闻声回神，没有回答，打算依绯樱闲之前所言甩开黑主优姬离开。但就在他才抬步往门口方向走出一步，一股浓重杀气向他扑来。  
　  
锥生一缕迅速闪避开来，定睛一看，只见黑主优姬手持长棍狩猎女神，挡住了他离开的路。  
　  
锥生一缕皱起眉头，冷冷地说：“让开。”  
　  
黑主优姬暴怒，大声喝道：“绯樱闲呢！”  
　  
锥生一缕听黑主优姬对绯樱闲直呼其名，不满地瞪视着她，“闲大人不喜欢被你指使她怎么做，等一下闲大人见到我回去，就自然会让那个金发男告诉零纯血藏在哪里。你让开。”  
　  
“我不会再信了，”黑主优姬丝毫没有让开的打算，“那个不守信用的骗子，她在哪里！说！”  
　  
锥生一缕听到黑主优姬侮辱的话，不悦了，抽出了配刀冷冷说道：“让开！”  
　  
黑主优姬大声喝骂，摆好了作战姿态，“她在哪！”  
　  
“让开！！”  
　  
锥生一缕怒喝一声，随即提刀冲向黑主优姬，手臂满满挽了一圈，直斩黑主优姬门面。黑主优姬没有如锥生一缕所想地躲避，反而横棍挡格斩击。两人随即维持这样的状态僵持起来。  
　  
黑主优姬决不退让，“她在哪！！”  
　  
锥生一缕眼中闪过厌恶，斩在长棍上的长刀刀身忽然平压，快速向一边削去，竟似是要将黑主优姬握棍的手指狠狠削下来。黑主优姬随即快速松开他削去方向长棍那边的手，长棍被锥生一缕的一削下压，一端直击地面。  
　  
锥生一缕见挡身的长棍消失，乘机撞开黑主优姬往门口冲去。才走两步，忽然有异物朝身上飞来的异响，转身长刀斩落，清脆的玻璃碎裂声响起。废旧的灯罩碎片掉落地面之际，只见远处黑主优姬以长棍一端挑起一个玻璃灯罩——前一次红玛利亚摧小礼堂时砸在地上的废旧吊灯的灯罩。狩猎女神沿弧线一挥，又一个灯罩朝自己飞来。锥生一缕随即再次将灯罩斩碎，就在斩落的瞬间，身边有掠过的气流。锥生一缕再次定住视线时，黑主优姬已经越过自己，此刻到了自己身后，挡住了出路。  
　  
黑主优姬礼裙下露出的一边大腿靠近膝盖处，被锥生一缕斩碎灯罩时迸射的玻璃碎片划破，流出了鲜血。但她完全不管不顾，仍挡在通向门口的方向。  
　  
锥生一缕看到黑主优姬的伤口，皱起了眉。他和这个女孩没有仇怨，而且她是个视自己哥哥为重要家人的人。伤了她，零会伤心。  
　  
锥生一缕沉声说：“我没兴趣和你打，让开！”  
　  
黑主优姬坚定地挡住了锥生一缕的去路，“除非你说出绯樱闲在哪。”  
　  
黑主优姬也不愿和锥生一缕打，眼前的这个人，很明显和锥生零是兄弟。既然如此，为什么他要阻挡自己取纯血去救他的兄弟？为什么要妨碍自己救零！！  
　  
“你让开，我回去，闲大人见到我就会放刚刚那个金发男过来传话，告诉你们纯血藏在哪里。”锥生一缕知道这个女孩紧张是因为重视自己的哥哥，所以他不想为难她，“你不让我回去，就得不到纯血。”  
　  
黑主优姬大声怒道：“她这样一下将我打晕，你让我怎么信！带我去，我要亲自见到她留下纯血！”  
　  
锥生一缕皱眉道：“不，闲大人说不要看到你的脸。”  
　  
黑主优姬愤怒地冲锥生一缕大喝：“不带我去，你就别想离开这里！”  
　  
锥生一缕发现自己实在无法和她沟通，既然如此，那就只能强行甩掉她！  
　  
锥生一缕重新提刀挽了一圈，淡紫双眼直视黑主优姬暗红的坚定眼眸，“那你就，别怪我不客气了。”  
　  
“住手！一缕！优姬！”  
　  
小礼堂里忽然响起锥生零的声音，锥生一缕视线越过黑主优姬的身体，看到了门口，只见锥生零和玖兰枢并肩而立。  
　  
玖兰枢？  
　  
锥生一缕眼睛微眯：  
　  
闲大人最初想要夺取纯血的那个纯血种，同时是想要夺取闲大人纯血的那个纯血种！为什么他会来，有什么目的？  
　  
零……是想以零做借口？为了闲大人的纯血吗？  
　  
玖兰枢！你！你居然是在利用零！？  
　  
枉我刚刚还在零面前替你说话！零和闲大人，两个我最重要的人！岂能容你随意伤害！！  
　  
玖兰枢嗅到了空气中黑主优姬鲜血的气味，步近了一看，只见她大腿位置有细微的伤口，“优姬，你受伤了？”  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间生出了巨大怒意。一双愤怒的酒红眼睛看向锥生一缕：是你伤了她？  
　  
锥生一缕只觉得眼前鲜红光芒一闪，再次看清东西时看到的已经是自家哥哥的背影。  
　  
弹指间之前，因血亲被伤害而愤怒的玖兰枢眼睛闪出鲜红。利爪伸出，瞬间闪现直击锥生一缕脸面。马上反应过来的锥生零也瞬间闪身到了锥生一缕身前，将自家弟弟护在了自己身后，紫眸迸发红光，抬起手稳稳抓住了玖兰枢的手腕。看清了阻挡的人是谁，玖兰枢尖利的指甲才堪堪于那人愤怒的澄净红眸前毫厘之处紧急刹住停下。  
　  
两双鲜红的眸直视着彼此，此刻，一双的愤怒刚刚焚烧而起，另一双的愤怒却渐渐偃旗息鼓。  
　  
锥生零抓住玖兰枢手腕的手毫不留情，“玖兰枢，你要做什么！”  
　  
稳稳抓住了那只本要伤害那个人的手，锥生零抵挡着属于那个人的手。那可能利用自己的执棋人的手。他此刻保护着那个一直支撑着自己走到如今的人，那个承载自己心中全部信念的人。  
　  
玖兰枢收手后退，恢复平静的酒红眼睛看着那个人的眼神柔和了几分，但眼里头依然是压抑翻涌的对着另一个人的怒意，“零，你让开。”  
　  
眼睛恢复淡紫的锥生零依然护在锥生一缕身前，不肯退让半步，“不！玖兰枢，你不能不分青红皂白就先判定一缕有错！”  
　  
“你们先别吵！”这时，焦急的黑主优姬大声打断了他们关于她伤口是谁的过错的争执，“先让他说出绯樱闲在哪！”  
　  
锥生零听到黑主优姬的话，不明白她是什么意思，“什么？”  
　  
“他们今晚就要离开学园了！”黑主优姬大声说着，“原本她说纯血藏在这里，把我骗过来打晕了，要是让他们跑了，零就……”  
　  
“我已经说过了，先让我回去，”锥生一缕冷冷地说着，紧盯着黑主优姬，“闲大人不愿意听你颐指气使，所以才先回去了，只有见到我，闲大人才会放刚刚那个金发男过来传话，告诉你们纯血的存放位置。你不让我回去，就没办法走下一步！”  
　  
被绯樱闲骗过一次的黑主优姬是无论如何都不愿意再相信他的话了，“不行！要是你跑了怎么办！”  
　  
而锥生一缕只觉得眼前的女生无理取闹，不动脑子，“我要跑，早就跑了，何必等你醒过来，再缠着我不放。”  
　  
这时听了两人所言的锥生零开口打断他们的争辩，“让一缕走，我相信他。”  
　  
“我不信。”  
　  
玖兰枢低沉压抑的声音忽然响起了，震惊的却不是锥生双子两个人，而只是锥生零一个，锥生一缕的眼瞬间腾升的不是震惊，是怒火。  
　  
玖兰枢紧紧盯住了锥生一缕的眼睛，“锥生一缕君，为了保证万无一失，请你带我们去找绯樱闲，我必须亲眼看见零咽下绯樱闲的纯血。”  
　  
“呵呵……”锥生一缕冷笑，斜睨黑主优姬一眼，“且不说闲大人亲口说了不愿意见到这个女人，哼……”他冷哼一声看着玖兰枢接着说：“带你去见闲大人？你不要以为我会轻易相信，你真的是为了零！而不是你玖兰枢别有所图！！”  
　  
玖兰枢这下是真的被激怒了，“锥生一缕，小心你的措辞。”  
　  
谁给你的底气来质疑我的真心？我的真心，容不得你一个伤害过零的人如此侮辱！！  
　  
“哈哈，难道不是吗？”锥生一缕看着玖兰枢的愤怒，只觉得他是被揭穿而恼羞成怒，讽刺地笑了起来，“不要以为你说是为了零，我就会相信，我就会对你放下戒心！工于心计的纯血种，你根本就是用救零来做你的借口而已！”他心中的恨意彻底爆发，“你不仅利用了零！你还想着夺取闲大人的纯血！”  
　  
想一次伤害我最重视的两个人！？卑鄙的吸血鬼！！  
　  
“注意你的言辞！锥生一缕！”玖兰枢愤怒大喝。血族的爱情是血族最纯粹最执着的，那是每一个天生血族穷尽一生无怨无悔的追求，容不得旁人半分质疑诽谤和侮辱，“不要以为你是零的弟弟，我就可以容许你胡乱诽谤我的心意。要是说在场的人里有谁会伤害零，那绝对是你！锥生一缕！是你因嫉妒心让零变成会堕落的吸血鬼，害锥生家被灭门，你这个锥生家惨案的帮凶！”  
　  
“你！”锥生一缕的脸色一下子变得煞白，抓住佩刀的手在发抖。  
　  
“玖兰枢！你住口！”锥生零愤怒地大声喝止玖兰枢的话，伸手一下抓住稳下了弟弟持刀的手，“一缕有没有伤害我欺骗我，我自己清楚，我们家的事不需要你来管。你这个外人没资格指手画脚，我们的家事轮不到你来多嘴！”  
　  
“零，让开，让他带我们去找绯樱闲。”玖兰枢强硬地说着，语气坚定不容反驳，“无论如何，我今晚都要让你咽下绯樱闲的纯血，彻底解除你堕落的威胁！”  
　  
“我不需要你来多事。”锥生零冷声大喝着松开弟弟的手，直接拔枪上膛，冰冷的血蔷薇之枪再一次直指玖兰枢。“给我把出口的路让出来，滚开！”  
　  
“零！”玖兰枢看到锥生零第一次真正怀着敌对的心对自己拔枪，看着那直指自己心脏的血蔷薇，心中难受至极。  
　  
就在他们二人都陷在各自的情绪波动中时，一直悄悄改变自己所站立位置角度的锥生一缕忽然动身，向门口全速突围。  
　  
一直沉默观察的黑主优姬迅速作出反应，瞬间冲上前阻拦锥生一缕逃脱。一个旋转，长棍狩猎女神奋力狠狠横扫，直砸向锥生一缕胸口，被锥生一缕马上抬刀奋力抵挡。但是锥生一缕单手持刀，而且长刀太细，这抵挡根本无法尽数卸去所有砸过来的蛮力。锥生一缕持刀的虎口猛地崩裂，血腥味瞬间弥散。  
　  
“乒！”  
　  
一声金属脆响，锥生零以手中瞬间变化的黑色长刀刀背狠狠斩在黑主优姬的狩猎女神上，奋力将黑主优姬从锥生一缕身边逼退。被逼退的黑主优姬仍然想要上前，却被玖兰枢拦住了。此刻锥生零右手持刀，斜护在锥生一缕身前，左手血蔷薇的枪口瞄准着，目标片刻不曾离开玖兰枢身上。  
　  
如此四个人在小礼堂靠近门口处僵持对峙。玖兰枢和黑主优姬堵在了门前，不让锥生一缕有乘机逃脱的可能。锥生零挡在了锥生一缕身前，不允许他们再伤自家弟弟一丝一毫。  
　  
“优姬，他是我弟弟。”锥生零皱眉，脸上是难掩挣扎的表情，“不要伤害一缕，让一缕走。他不会骗我的，我相信一缕。”  
　  
锥生零相信着锥生一缕，他相信他是不会再骗自己的了。而且锥生零根本不需要绯樱闲的血，他不能说出来，锥生零知道这是自己不对。  
　  
但“保护一缕，让一缕幸福”，是这一世一直支撑锥生零走到现在的信念，锥生一缕是锥生零认定这一世必须要保护的人。锥生零只能祈求眼前这两个人能相信自己，不要伤害锥生一缕，不要破坏锥生一缕已经近在眼前的幸福。锥生零好不容易才做出的选择，将锥生一缕推离自己的身边，让他和那个带着锥生零的恨却又拥有锥生一缕全部幸福的人走。  
　  
我好不容易才让一缕可以幸福，求求你们相信我一次！  
　  
“零！不可以！我就是被绯樱闲那个骗子骗了一次才会这样激动的！！”黑主优姬心痛，她能理解锥生零要保弟弟的心情，但是，“不可以让他走！！要是他们什么都没有留下，你就……”  
　  
零！你让开，你不可以堕落，我不要！  
　  
黑主优姬没有以前的记忆，她记不起自己以前的家人，锥生零是她现在最重要的家人之一。她无论如何也不愿意看着锥生零堕落，她不愿意锥生零毁灭，不愿意他变成那种只能用死亡去救赎的野兽。  
　  
我不要你死！我要救你，零，让我救你！  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头，“零，优姬说的就是我担心的。”  
　  
玖兰枢不知道锥生零的灵魂还有多少时间，但在那之前，他必须保证锥生零不会因为堕落而毁灭。在绯樱闲不死的前提下，玖兰枢的血还能救锥生零。但如果锥生零一直得不到绯樱闲的纯血，而她却在离开黑主学园远走以后，依然被猎杀纯血种的人杀了。绯樱闲一死，她的纯血在世界上消失的话，锥生零的堕落将没办法停止。除非有吞噬过绯樱闲纯血的血族来救他，否则连玖兰枢的纯血也不能阻止堕落。玖兰枢知道自己不可以放任锥生零任性。锥生零不可以毁灭。  
　  
你是我认定的人，只有你，我绝不放手！  
　  
玖兰枢紧盯着锥生一缕的动向，眼睛里全是担忧，他对锥生零说：“假如绯樱闲逃了，假如你不能喝下绯樱闲的血，你会……”  
　  
“够了！玖兰枢！”锥生零大喝起来，紫眸迸发纯粹的怒，“你不要再在绯樱闲的纯血上有想法！！”  
　  
玖兰枢见锥生零仍然认为自己的行动是为了私心，心疼异常，情绪几乎失控地大声说：  
　  
“我是为了你！”  
　  
“不！玖兰枢！你不过是拿我做借口罢了！”  
　  
下节预告：周二更新，刀片X2，纯血与纯血之心（上）  
　  
爪：闲的flag高高立起。讨厌写打架，但有些架又不得不打……  
　  
请不要因为上帝视角觉而得玖兰兄妹烦，他们不知道零不会堕落，只知道闲一走就有可能永远找不到；闲一死零就必然堕落。枢不相信一缕这个引狼入室主动要求闲把零变成吸血鬼的帮凶；优姬不相信这个协助骗子闲逃脱阻止她救血亲兄弟的人；都是因为现在的事关乎零的生死。  
　  
零本身就不坦白，却要他们相信表明上已经造就他所有悲剧的兄弟爱扭曲的一缕不会再害他一次，这等于叫他们不要管已经被推下崖摔得半死的自己，第二次被同一个人推下崖……  
　  
信息不对等，无法互相理解而已。所以，请不要觉得玖兰枢兄妹烦……_(:3」∠)_


	52. 纯血与纯血之心（一）

第二十三章 纯血与纯血之心（一）  
　  
枢：你听我说！！  
　  
零：我不听我不听我不听！！  
　  
————  
　  
“我是为了你！”  
　  
“我不信！玖兰枢！你不过是拿我做借口罢了！”  
　  
锥生零愤怒激动的声音狠狠撞在玖兰枢的胸腔，痛，非常痛。  
　  
锥生零举起血蔷薇的手在发抖，大声说着：  
　  
“玖兰枢，你利用我，还利用你自己的纯血当诱饵，将绯樱闲引来了，这你之前已经承认了。现在你不过是拿我做借口，找到绯樱闲好吞噬她的生命。为了达到目的，为了得到足够的力量。你为的，一直都是你自己！”  
　  
脑中有轰鸣的怒吼，锥生零一瞬间有些目眩。  
　  
【是你私自放出了狂咲姬！让她有机会向锥生家复仇！】  
　  
【是你导致绯樱闲杀了我的父母！让我变成吸血鬼！要曾经的我染上以为即使死亡也无法磨灭的对纯血种的恨！】  
　  
【是你利用我以猎人武器伤了绯樱闲，让你轻而易举地吞噬她夺得力量！害得一缕执着复仇，主动去到那个他无法对抗的仇人身边！】  
　  
【是你一步一步逼得一缕走上牺牲自己成全我的路，逼我吞噬了我最后的支柱，变成杀光纯血种之前无法停下的活着的武器！！】  
　  
【是你让我除掉那个你无法杀死的玖兰李土！逼我帮你完成你“清除世间所有纯血”的梦想那最重要的一步！！】  
　  
【是你将不惜永远沉睡也要完成的自认为好的一切强塞给优姬，又自认为伟大地将她推向她不爱的我以后独自沉睡！逼得一直以来只爱着你的优姬孤独度过了漫长岁月后依然自挖了心脏投入熔炉为你殉情！！】  
　  
【是你！我上一世所有悲剧的始作俑者！！】  
　  
【玖兰枢！是你！！】  
　  
“不是！”  
　  
玖兰枢愤怒了，即使质疑他爱情的人是他所爱的人，也不可以！愤怒于锥生零居然不肯相信自己，但玖兰枢忽然明白为什么了。锥生零在害怕，他不仅是怀疑玖兰枢利用他，他还害怕他利用他。  
　  
棋局变了，以前是利用锥生零引来了绯樱闲，现在是为了锥生零引来了绯樱闲。但是，如果玖兰枢在找到绯樱闲以后却吞噬了她，就等于之前的一切都不过是为了夺得纯血而利用，那么锥生零要如何去相信玖兰枢之前诉说的所有爱意是出于真心而不是利用？  
　  
零是不想让这个结果有出现的可能性，他希望，我的感情是真的。  
　  
锥生零的胸口在疼痛，明知道不应该将过去的事叠加到眼前的人身上。明知道在这个时空，在这一世，私自放出绯樱闲，触发出一切悲剧的人甚至不是玖兰枢。锥生零都知道，但是这一刻，他没办法将一切分得那么清。  
　  
上一世的玖兰枢，将锥生零玩弄于棋局当中，设计利用他，毁了他整个人生。前车之鉴，锥生零根本不敢断定现在的玖兰枢就不会利用他。这就是锥生零一直不肯承认爱情的原因，他怕在自己将真心付出之后，换来的却只是玖兰枢的再一次无情利用。  
　  
假如你找到了绯樱闲，再一次吞噬了她的生命，你要我凭什么去相信？凭什么相信你不是在利用我？  
　  
“零，相信我，我只想救你。”玖兰枢定定看着锥生零双眸，稳住声音和情绪，只希望锥生零能明白自己此刻只是不愿意失去他。  
　  
然而这几乎是不可能的。  
　  
锥生零清楚知道自己不需要绯樱闲的纯血，他无法对等地感受玖兰枢和黑主优姬对“得不到绯樱闲的纯血，锥生零就必将堕落毁灭”这件事的焦急和恐惧。  
　  
而并非始作俑者的这一世的玖兰枢，在调查过锥生家事件后，知道锥生一家惨案案情，知道造成锥生零如今即将堕落情况的人正正就是锥生一缕。玖兰枢认定锥生一缕就是会无情地伤害锥生零的人，他凭什么相信这样的人不会再伤害锥生零一次？  
　  
而黑主优姬，她被绯樱闲出尔反尔地打晕过，而作为锥生零血亲弟弟的锥生一缕，却百般阻挠她寻找绯樱闲去救锥生零。加上玖兰枢刚刚说出的话，锥生一缕就是造成锥生零如今情况的罪魁祸首，黑主优姬更加认定这个人会伤害锥生零。  
　  
这样的两个人，他们根本不可能理解：锥生一缕这样一个可以轻易伤害，而且曾经伤害过锥生零，导致他如今陷入困境的人，锥生零到底为什么能无条件地信任着他。  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢，眼中的悲凉隐藏在愤怒之下，“我不信。”  
　  
锥生零不敢信。  
　  
上一世的绯樱闲就是玖兰枢所杀，上一世玖兰枢利用锥生零引来了她，利用他对优姬的保护，使绯樱被他的血蔷薇所伤，然后轻易夺取了失去自愈能力的绯樱闲的纯血，吞噬了她的生命。如果这一次玖兰枢依然利用锥生零，借口要救他，找到了绯樱闲最后吞噬了她。锥生一缕就会如同上一世，再次踏上复仇的路。  
　  
这样，一缕的人生就会再一次被毁了！  
　  
而且，如果这一次玖兰枢依然吞噬了绯樱闲的生命，也就等于宣布他的那些感情，全部都不过是为了利用锥生零而装出的假象。如果这一次玖兰枢依然吞噬了绯樱闲的生命，那么他说的每一句“爱”就都是假的，那些吻里带着感情也都不过是演戏而已。锥生零不愿意接受，他害怕发现那些曾经有过期待的感情通通都只是假象。  
　  
不要利用我，不要让我发现你其实只是在利用我！  
　  
锥生一缕将哥哥话里的痛苦全部听进耳里，哥哥在不安，他想相信玖兰枢，他希望玖兰枢没有骗他，但他不敢冒这个险。  
　  
玖兰枢看得见锥生零眼中的患得患失，但是他不可以让锥生零用自己的命去赌。只有锥生零，玖兰枢输不起。  
　  
“零，你相信我……”  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
血蔷薇子弹在玖兰枢耳边掠过，红色十字蔷薇在门边墙壁上绚丽绽放。  
　  
锥生零决绝而痛苦的声音响起，“让开！”  
　  
玖兰枢不知道自己要怎么去做才能让他相信自己，“零，不可以，我不能……”  
　  
不可以放锥生一缕走，一旦他们真的逃走了，玖兰枢不一定有绝对自信能重新找到绯樱闲。如果出走期间的绯樱闲被猎杀纯血的家伙杀了，那么锥生零的堕落将彻底无解。  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢眼中的悲痛，他多希望那些感情是真的，他想相信。可是，他不敢去拼！  
　  
锥生零咬牙，举枪的手收回了，但就在下一秒血蔷薇便再次举起了，枪口对上的却是锥生零自己的太阳穴！  
　  
“零！”  
　  
玖兰枢，黑主优姬，甚至连锥生一缕也同时大叫起来。  
　  
锥生零再次大叫，“让开！！”  
　  
然而，就在这时，浓重的鲜血气味传来。浓郁的樱花香气，绯樱纯血的气息！  
　  
在场四人中，除了黑主优姬无法嗅到血气，三人都彻底怔住了。  
　  
“怎么会……”锥生一缕忽然变得失魂落魄，手中长刀跌落，再也顾不得什么，急匆匆地往门外冲去。  
　  
这一次玖兰枢拉住了想要阻拦锥生一缕的黑主优姬，那个浓重的血气，已经再也无法掩饰什么了。  
　  
震惊的锥生零随即闪身追了上去，玖兰枢匆忙交待黑主优姬自己返回宿舍，唤来并吩咐星炼暗中保护以后，也闪身追了上去。  
　  
黑主优姬的直觉告诉她，有什么重大的事发生了，但那是她没办法帮上忙的。她抬步，离开了这个残破的小礼堂。  
　  
热闹了一阵的小礼堂，如今忽然再次安静，莫名凄凉。  
　  
————  
　  
把所有人指使得团团转以后，绯樱闲独自走向临时的寝室，笑容淡得看不见。  
　  
这一世，绯樱闲没有入住玖兰枢安排的那个临时寮曾经的房间，她悄悄住入了日之寮日间部贵宾需要留宿时入住的日之寮贵宾招待宿舍。而且绯樱闲使用了完全封锁气息的咒法，玖兰枢在同意红玛利亚住入临时寮的那天起，无论如何都找不到他们住在何处，结果她居然搬出了月之寮。  
　  
绯樱闲想着，她下手很轻，那个小丫头应该很快就会醒，以她的性格，以她对锥生零的重视，她肯定会缠住锥生一缕。就算她缠不住，被叫过来的锥生零，身边肯定会跟了个玖兰枢吧？  
　  
那个小丫头和玖兰枢会拦住一缕，而零会保护一缕。  
　  
这样一来，一缕就会被安全地拖延着，暂时不会回来。等一下要发生的事，不想一缕目睹。  
　  
绯樱闲想着，还要告诉那个现在在寝室里的金发少年，告诉他她留下的纯血藏在哪里，然后再指使他将玛利亚带到别处去。  
　  
最后的时间，我想一个人安安静静的……  
　  
然而，刚打开寝室的门走入一步的时候，绯樱闲忽然摔进了寝室门厅的地上，极其狼狈。  
　  
诅咒已经完全无法压制了吗，那个卑劣的家伙，恶毒的诅咒……  
　  
终于要死了吗……  
　  
门忽然被轻轻关上了。  
　  
“期限到了，我按照契约，前来收取代价。”  
　  
你来了……  
　  
当全身的纯血被以不可思议的方法取走的时候，看着那绯色的光，躺在地上的绯樱闲想起了四年前的事。  
　  
树木一棵棵都光秃秃的，唯独一株樱花树，树林中绯色花瓣不合常理地在冬天孤独的树枝间温柔飞舞。  
　  
男孩童音未褪，认真地问：“你真的带我走吗？纯血种的大姐姐？”  
　  
绯樱闲想起，她那时候看着那个和自己一样孤独的男孩，并不知道他有一天可以对自己那么重要。  
　  
从哪一天开始喜欢的呢？不知道，没有办法确定。到她发现自己喜欢他的时候，就已经很喜欢很喜欢了。喜欢得让她疑惑，她以前是为什么会喜欢那一个他的呢？和一缕相比，他有什么好？  
　  
不知道什么时候开始喜欢的，发现以后，往后的日子都只是心甘情愿地越来越喜欢而已……情不知所起，一往而深……  
　  
再后来，在她是红玛利亚时，一缕会常常忍不住去看她安躺在棺木中的原本的身体。  
　  
“一缕，你又跑来看我的身体了么？”  
　  
“我变成现在这个样子，这个身体，你一定是觉得很不开心吧？”  
　  
“这是隐藏闲大人身份必须的……没有办法的事……”  
　  
一缕，你喜欢我原来的样子，对吧。可是那个身体的话，在我需要更多鲜血的时候，我可能会忍不住咬上一缕。不可以，一缕不够坚强。  
　  
“呵呵……来，好孩子，喝一点我的血吧。”  
　  
“多亏了闲大人的血，我现在已经变得很健康了，谢谢，闲大人……”  
　  
“不用再说了，喝吧，一缕。”  
　  
不要说谢谢好吗，一缕。其实我让你喝我的血，是有私心的。  
　  
呐，一缕，你知道吗？吸血鬼一旦爱上，就是只能依靠爱人的鲜血才能填满空虚的狡猾生物呢。其实，我是在让你用吸血鬼的方式向我表白……  
　  
“如果我是吸血鬼的话，一定会觉得闲大人的血很美味吧？闲大人……为什么不把我变成吸血鬼呢？”  
　  
“这样一来一缕就会变成我的仆人，‘主仆’，很无聊，令人讨厌的关系，对我来说一点好处都没有。”  
　  
“主仆”，我讨厌这样的关系……我知道的，一缕，你喜欢我。可是，我不能回应你，我爱的是那个人。  
　  
“可是，闲大人您还是把零变成了吸血鬼！”  
　  
“零的话，一定不那么容易屈服，那样会很有趣。吸血鬼这种东西，是非常可悲的生物呢……”  
　  
一缕不可以变成那种可悲的生物，一缕不够坚强。如果没有我在身边的话，如果只有一缕一个人的话……  
　  
而我……时日无多了……  
　  
绯樱闲看着自己跳动着的心脏，被那个见面以来一直声音和表情都毫无感情波动的人，从胸膛撕裂的地方拿走。苍白的手拿着鲜红心脏，如此血淋淋的举动，却没有一丝半点的血腥。  
　  
看着自己的心脏，绯樱闲忽然笑了。  
　  
我一直都是口是心非的呢。  
　  
不是不想一缕变成吸血鬼，绯樱闲其实很想一缕一直陪伴着自己。她其实很想一直一直和一缕在一起……  
　  
我只是没有时间了。  
　  
你变成吸血鬼了，而我却死去的话……不够坚强的你，变成那种可悲的生物独自活着的话……一缕会很痛苦……  
　  
如果不是因为交易，没有来到这个地方，没有认清自己的心，绯樱闲是不会放弃复仇的。但如果不是因为复仇而接受交易，绯樱闲就不会来到这里，也就无法认清真心。  
　  
不过无论如何，如今复仇已经不重要了。绯樱闲提出交易，没有得到原本想要而如今不重要的东西，却收获了一个血族一生中最宝贵的东西。  
　  
“你后悔吗？你的交易。”  
　  
绯樱闲依然笑着。  
　  
原本就没有多少时间的我，那些东西本来就是过不了多久就会不再属于我。然而，居然还可以拿来交易，一个让我认清了我真正爱的人是谁；另一个让我可以在死去以后还能留给所爱的他短暂的平安。为什么要后悔？  
　  
物尽其用，不好吗？  
　  
诅咒加速了，结束了，期限也到了……期限……  
　  
原来交易契约里，你定下的代价收取期限，居然就是那恶毒诅咒加速以后，我寿命结束的时间？等到我寿命结束前一刻才收取代价，一天都不曾提前。也就是说，即使代价不用付出，我依然无法继续活着。  
　  
呵呵……你的交易，要说仁慈呢，还是残忍呢……  
　  
原本也是要死去的，我有幸认清了自己的心，还能保护一缕。如今只是比提出交易以前更早一点死去，死去前更痛一点罢了……  
　  
忽然出现的那个人慢慢离开了她的视线，走向了卧室方向。一阵异响。很快又回来了。  
　  
你要走了？第二个交易……  
　  
“有效。”  
　  
绯樱闲再一次笑了。  
　  
“我不会太快摧毁它，会留给你一些时间，后会无期。”  
　  
那个人这一次是真的离开了。  
　  
一缕啊，这段时间，我们都只有彼此，你一直都那么认真地爱着我，我是知道的啊。但我，却一直没有告诉你，我爱你，我没能早一点认清自己的心意，对不起呢……  
　  
一缕，终于要丟下你一个人了，终于要丢下你独自在这个冷冰冰的世界，一个人活着……  
　  
一缕……一缕？  
　  
对不起……  
　  
————  
　  
“闲大人！”  
　  
当锥生一缕打开房间的门找到绯樱闲的时候，绯樱闲已经静静地躺在地上无法动弹了。  
　  
洁白的和服上破了一个洞，绯樱闲的胸口心脏位置处被硬生生挖开了。但是房间满室的血气，却看不到一点血迹，就连绯樱闲身上也没有。  
　  
“闲大人！”锥生一缕惊慌失措，急匆匆地靠近，小心翼翼将她抱入怀里。  
　  
锥生一缕的人生在遇到绯樱闲以前是灰色的，小时候的他因为身体原因被保护着，却也在变相地被歧视着。不管父母，还是吸血鬼猎人的师父夜刈十牙，他们总是对他说“不要勉强”，“做不到也没关系”，“已经很好了”这样的话，他们不知道这样安慰的话对自尊又自卑的他影响有那么大。  
　  
不被期待，不被正视。  
　  
再后来，锥生一缕遇上了绯樱闲，他曾以为永远灰色的人生风景才有了色彩。无边无际的灰中，出现了美丽的绯色花瓣。  
　  
后来很长很长的一段日子里，锥生一缕和绯樱闲都在相依为命。他曾经觉得，以前的锥生一缕是可有可无的，直到和绯樱闲相伴，他和绯樱闲都成了互为彼此的唯一。锥生一缕就这么爱上了他的唯一，绯樱闲成为了锥生一缕的唯一支柱，让他健康，让他倚靠，让他可以去爱，让他可以被爱。  
　  
可是，锥生一缕的唯一，那个在自己的世界里如神一样的存在，如今却虚弱地躺在自己怀里，甚至连睁开眼都那么吃力。  
　  
“第一次见的时候还只是个小男孩……不知不觉，一缕已经……长大了……”绯樱闲温柔的手指轻轻抚上了锥生一缕的脸颊，抹去了他流出的泪，“你已经……是个好男人了……长大了，就不要哭了……”  
　  
“请不要死，闲大人，请不要死！”可是眼泪止不住，锥生一缕的泪无法因为绯樱闲温柔的手而止住。随着锥生一缕痛苦地呼喊着，呼喊着他怀中的唯一，泪水再次决堤。“我把我的血给你吧，闲大人！求求你，求求你吸我的血！”  
　  
“不……我不要……我不要一缕变成吸血鬼……”绯樱闲想摇头，但她发现自己连摇头的力气都没有，她轻缓地道：“一缕不够坚强，只有你一个的话，身边没有我的话……而且，现在这么说也已经晚了……”  
　  
锥生一缕看着怀中所爱，看到她的虚弱，他锥心地在疼痛：“不会的，闲大人，不会晚的！求你接受我的血，闲大人！”  
　  
“呐，一缕？”绯樱闲忽然笑得温柔，温柔得让人想哭，“不要叫‘闲大人’，就叫名字，好吗？”  
　  
“……Shi……Shizuka……闲……闲……闲……”锥生一缕的泪水汹涌而出，他从来都不曾奢望过，自己有一天可以光明正大地在她面前唤出这个名字。  
　  
“一缕……要和我……一起走吗？”绯樱闲的眼角突然落下一滴泪，寂寞地出声道：“其实我，不想……丟下你一个人的……”  
　  
不想丢下你一个人……  
　  
不想丢下你在这个冷冰冰的世界，一个人活着……  
　  
就在听到锥生一缕呼喊自己名字的一刹那，绯樱闲觉得自己是幸福的。  
　  
为什么到这时候才发现，我的幸福可以如此简单？  
　  
以前她有很多时间，她一直可以和一缕在一起。但是，没有喜欢上一缕的她，没有告诉过他自己心意的她，没有和一缕以恋人的身份在一起的她，拥有再长的生命又有什么意义？  
　  
后来，她发现自己喜欢上了。  
　  
然后那恶毒的诅咒生效了，她发现她的时间开始缩短了。  
　  
但就在最后的时间里，她听到了爱着自己的一缕在呼喊她的名字，听他叫自己做“闲”。  
　  
爱，相爱，那是每一个天生血族永恒不变的追求。  
　  
一缕，我好后悔。后悔没有早一点承认我爱着你，如果早一点承认，即使诅咒依然会让我时间缩短，起码还是有的。而到现在，我已经没有剩余的时间可以去爱你了。  
　  
我还有最后一口气啊，那么我可以任性一点吗？  
　  
至少，让你知道……  
　  
“一……缕……”绯樱闲的眼睛没有了焦距，却仍紧紧看着将自己小心翼翼地抱在怀里的大男孩，“爱……你……”  
　  
锥生一缕惊恐悲伤，绝望地发出了嘶吼：“闲大人！闲！不——！！”  
　  
怀里的身体一直越来越轻，直到绯樱闲说出了那句话，只一刹那，那美丽女子的肉身瞬间化作漫天飞舞的流光。星星点点，幽冷无温度的光。  
　  
直到虚假的流萤慢慢消失，什么都没有留下。  
　  
　  
　  
爪：闲姐杀青了。


	53. 纯血与纯血之心（二）

第二十三章 纯血与纯血之心（二）  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢默默地站在门口，他们从锥生一缕推门进入寝室门厅时就已经到场。直到此刻，他们看到那个美丽女子在锥生一缕的怀中化成光点碎片，最后消失于空气中。  
　  
锥生一缕抱住的衣饰散落在地面，独留红绳与铃铛勾缠在手指上没有掉落。  
　  
“到最后，闲大人……闲始终没有接受我的血……为什么……”  
　  
“从来都不被期待的我，好不容易……好不容易才遇上了闲……我们两人彼此倚靠，我们互为彼此的唯一……”  
　  
“但闲始终不要我的鲜血，她选择的是……零……为什么是零……”  
　  
不甘心。  
　  
他不甘心。  
　  
锥生一缕小时候就是真的渐渐觉得父母可有可无了，但唯有哥哥，他曾经在某一段时间嫉妒着的哥哥，那是他一生仰望的天神。无论以前，还是以后。  
　  
在开始接触那些吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人的知识以后，锥生一缕开始越来越明显地感觉到他被区别对待着。没有人愿意期待羸弱的自己变得优秀，而他身边的哥哥，那个和他长得一模一样的自己的哥哥，却获得了全部的关注。于是嫉妒开始无法抑制地滋生。  
　  
但是，偏偏就是这个人，偏偏只有他的双生哥哥，零。他对自己的爱护和关心，自始至终都没有变过。虽然零也没有因为自己不能成为吸血鬼猎人而期待过，但他同样没有因此而失望过。无论能与不能，对零这个哥哥来说都是一样的，零都一如既往地只是在疼爱着自己这个弟弟而已。  
　  
而且，哥哥努力是因为自己，锥生零强大，是因为锥生一缕希望他强大。  
　  
所以在后来，发现自己居然嫉妒着哥哥，锥生一缕自厌了起来，他开始讨厌嫉妒着哥哥的那个自己。  
　  
当锥生一缕遇到他人生中的那一抹色彩，知道她要向锥生家复仇。他知道面对那一抹绯色的复仇，父母还是哥哥都必定是无能为力的。但是，无论如何，他都想救下哥哥，救下那个因为被自己期待着而强大起来，却又被可恶的自己嫉妒着的哥哥。  
　  
我讨厌那个嫉妒着你的我，那么可恶的我，你恨我有什么不对？所以，只要我可恶得足够彻底，你就可以恨我恨得理所当然。  
　  
锥生零，你根本不用再去记挂担心锥生一缕，锥生一缕是毁掉锥生家的帮凶，他还主动要求纯血种将你变成吸血鬼，然后跟着那纯血种走了。为什么？因为扭曲的锥生一缕嫉妒你，因为他恨你，所以他是故意毁了你的。  
　  
所以，锥生零，你恨锥生一缕一点问题也没有。锥生一缕做出了那么多的坏事，这样都不被你怨恨的话，太狡猾了。  
　  
我嫉妒你，恨你。而且因为嫉妒，因为恨，我做了很多坏事。所以，你安心地恨那个恨你的我吧。  
　  
【为什么是零？】  
　  
我忽然又说出这样的话，其实不过是我不甘心而已。  
　  
【为什么不是我？】  
　  
根本不是嫉妒哥哥的血被闲大人接受，只是不甘心我的血液不被闲大人接受！到了这个时候你还只知道迁怒哥哥！锥生一缕你太卑鄙了！！  
　  
玖兰枢眼中隐隐有着怒火，为眼前这个人莫名其妙地迁怒于锥生零的做法，他沉稳开口：“锥生一缕，看来你还是不明白。如果可以选择，零是绝对不会想变成吸血鬼的，不管是在多糟糕的情况下都不会。”  
　  
听到玖兰枢的话，锥生零禁不住再次心中悸动。  
　  
他懂我的想法，他是真的懂……  
　  
玖兰枢不知道锥生零此时的心中悸动，他不过是看不得锥生零被迁怒，“绯樱闲是因为报复而咬的零，而她不咬你，是因为她不愿意你变成吸血鬼。”  
　  
锥生一缕看着手中的铃铛，喃喃细语，“不愿意……”  
　  
锥生零忽然轻轻开口，“因为她希望你只是人类，而不是吸血鬼，”看着悲伤的弟弟，锥生零尽量轻柔地说着：“吸血鬼，是非常悲哀的生物。”  
　  
锥生一缕听着哥哥的话，忽然想起绯樱闲在占用红玛利亚的身体时，自己就已经问过她为什么不接受自己的血，为什么接受零的血。绯樱闲说，她不愿意锥生一缕变成吸血鬼。她说：  
　  
“吸血鬼这种东西，是非常可悲的生物呢……”  
　  
零说的话，和闲说的话是一样的……  
　  
“她不咬你，还有更重要的一个原因，她早就时日无多了。”玖兰枢皱起了眉头，某个恶心不详的力量气息，即使再轻微也不愿意感受。  
　  
“什么……”  
　  
锥生一缕震惊抬头，锥生零亦然，两人不可置信地看着玖兰枢。  
　  
“天生纯血有着接近永恒的生命，但绯樱闲的血气里，有诅咒的气息。”玖兰枢说着说着，越发厌恶地不想再闻到空气中有着隐蔽诅咒气息的血腥。  
　  
“玖兰枢，你这话是什么意思？”对血气敏感，但对各种吸血鬼的“咒”，“术”没什么了解的锥生零怔住了，诅咒？绯樱闲身上有诅咒？  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉，讲述了那恶毒诅咒的由来。  
　  
“这原本是一条专门为‘没有爱情却要求忠贞’的政治联姻诞生的强力诅咒。为了确保高等血族的政治联姻稳定，只要存在婚约关系，婚约双方都能向对方下诅咒，让双方不得不对婚姻忠诚。为了让婚姻双方不会在找到爱情的时候，因为血族对爱情永恒的追求，而令政治联姻的稳定受威胁。”  
　  
“对于天生血族来说，爱是我们永恒的追求。而受了这个诅咒的人，一旦生出情愫，产生爱慕，身体和力量就都会变得虚弱；一旦认清真心，承认爱上，就会极快消耗生命时限；一旦面对所爱，将爱意表白，就会飞速迎来死亡。”  
　  
“要么向婚姻忠诚，要么为爱情死亡，连纯血种也不例外。能下这个咒的，只有和绯樱闲有婚约的那个人。绯樱闲一直以来真正憎恨着的，那个将纯血种的命运搅乱的人！”  
　  
“她名义上的未婚夫，利用了他们之间有婚约的事实，针对自己未婚妻的爱情下了诅咒。无论是为了报复她爱上了人类吸血鬼令纯血种‘蒙羞’，还是单纯以她对婚约不贞为借口的蓄意谋杀。带着那个卑劣家伙不详气息的恶毒诅咒！”  
　  
“不，不对……”锥生一缕摇头，“你胡说！闲的爱人已经死了很久了，可是闲明明是……”  
　  
那时，绯樱闲和一个人类吸血鬼私奔了，所有人都相信她爱上了那个人。然而那个诅咒，一直认为自己爱上了那个人的绯樱闲根本没有如何，没有变得虚弱。却在向锥生家复仇后的四年里才开始逐渐……  
　  
锥生零忽然有些失神，“因为绯樱闲爱的人是你……是你，一缕……”  
　  
“我……”锥生一缕不相信，想相信却不敢相信，“不，不对……怎么可能……”  
　  
“是真的，一缕。”锥生零缓缓说着，一张褪尽血色的脸上，表情越来越凝重，“有一个百分百彻底激怒血族的办法，强行吸取其所爱之人的鲜血。那个我将你打晕的晚上，我在她面前假装要吸你的血，她彻底愤怒了。然后，我让她带你一起走……是我让她承认了……是我让她生命缩短……”  
　  
“不，不是。”玖兰枢打断锥生零的话，“我说过，对于天生血族，爱是我们永恒的追求。认清真心只会让我们发自真心感到喜悦。是那个下咒的人害了她，而且，那个人和取走她血液和心脏的人不是同一个。那个下咒的人，还在沉睡……”  
　  
玖兰枢顿了一下，说完了之前想说的话，“绯樱闲不咬你，是因为她早就知道自己时日无多，不能长久地陪在你身边。这样的情况下咬了你，你就得孤独地度过变得极漫长的余生。”  
　  
锥生一缕听着锥生零和玖兰枢说出的话，震惊得无以复加：闲……爱我……  
　  
他脑中响起绯樱闲临死之时所说的话：  
　  
【其实我，不想……丟下你一个人的……】  
　  
【一……缕……爱你……】  
　  
那个诅咒，一旦面对所爱，将爱意表白，就会飞速迎来死亡。  
　  
锥生一缕胸腔中剧痛：不止仰望的神死去了，不止爱着的唯一死去了，爱着我的……闲……也死去了……  
　  
锥生零忽然开始慢慢冒出冷汗，喉咙灼烧。忽然左颈侧剧痛，被绯樱闲咬过的位置出现火烧一样的痛。那沸腾液体烫伤般的剧烈疼痛，痛得锥生零倚靠着墙壁，痛苦地忍耐着。  
　  
“零！”  
　  
玖兰枢迅速注意到了锥生零的情况，直接过去抱住了他即将下坠的身体。锥生零也不挣扎，任由他抱住。紧抱锥生零，玖兰枢紧扶着不让他跌倒，轻轻抚着他的后背。  
　  
仍然沉浸在悲痛中的锥生一缕此刻被所爱之人的死打击得无法分心，“到底……是谁……杀了闲……是你的阴谋？玖兰枢！？”  
　  
“阴谋？”玖兰枢揽紧怀里颤抖着的人，看向锥生一缕的双眼迅速冒出火来，“可以救零的纯血消失了，你居然说这是我的阴谋？绯樱闲一死，绯樱闲的纯血在世上消失，等待零的结局只有堕落。而你却觉得我会因为阴谋，一滴血都不曾留下地杀死绯樱闲？锥生一缕，你以为，我到现在还能那么平静地和你说话是因为什么？”  
　  
锥生一缕怔住了，“什……什么意思……”  
　  
“呜——！！”  
　  
锥生零狠狠地喘息起来，抬手捂住了颈侧，冷汗直冒，一双眼睛剔透的淡紫此刻已经彻底变成了血红。  
　  
“零！”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生一缕同时惊叫。玖兰枢惊慌起来，紧紧抱住锥生零开始颤抖发冷的身躯。沉浸悲痛的锥生一缕此刻也终于被锥生零的反应扯回了心神。  
　  
锥生零身体里保留着的那部分这一世锥生零的堕落腐血，在“主人”死亡以后迅速完全堕落，不可阻挡地变成了诡异的毒。会变成这个情况锥生零是知道的，而且他知道如果不及时将它们排出体外，腐血首次反噬的疼痛平复后，之后陆续出现的腐血反噬会和堕落相似，而且同样会反复折磨他。要排出腐血其实非常简单，但一旦彻底排除，锥生零就会成为完全纯血，稍有出血，血液气味也将不能再伪装。所以锥生零不能，现在不能。  
　  
现在还不可以，我还有事情需要确认！！  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零痛苦看在眼里，心中越来越焦急，转头瞪视着锥生一缕，“你之前说，绯樱闲早已留下了纯血，现在看来只能寄望那是真的了。绯樱闲最后的血在哪里，快说！”  
　  
锥生一缕心中也很担忧，但听到玖兰枢的话还是一怔，“闲没有告诉我，她……”  
　  
“在那个人手上……”  
　  
房间里忽然多出来一个声音，三人巡声看去。  
　  
只见神态恍惚的蓝堂英出现在了门厅与卧室之间的门口，木讷地站着；一双蓝眼睛失去了焦距神采，似乎失去了神志。  
　  
蓝堂英是被绯樱闲要求将红玛利亚的身体抱回这个房间，然后等待红玛利亚醒来才允许离开的。而事实上，绯樱闲在红玛利亚醒来之前就回到了房间，当时在这个房间里至少有三个人在——忽然倒在门厅地上的绯樱闲，卧室昏睡着的红玛利亚，和在旁等待红玛利亚清醒的蓝堂英。  
　  
“英！”玖兰枢听到蓝堂英的话，马上紧张起来，“什么意思，‘那个人’是谁！？”  
　  
蓝堂英面无表情，和之前被红玛利亚发动精神攻击时的状态一致。此刻，他说出这些话的时候呆滞而无感情：  
　  
“一个……黑色头发，黑色眼睛……脸色白得像死人的男人……他夺走了绯樱闲全部的纯血，然后……挖了绯樱闲的心脏……”  
　  
“他说‘绯樱闲的全部纯血’……本来就是……交易的代价。所以，她偷偷留下来的……也应该属于他……”  
　  
“他说……下一个是……玖兰纯血……”  
　  
蓝堂英的一段话让房间里的人全部怔住了。  
　  
锥生一缕不懂这些话里的另一层意思，光绯樱闲被夺血挖心就已经让他痛彻心扉了！  
　  
而玖兰枢和此时痛苦异常的锥生零却知道！是那个猎杀纯血种，导致三个……不，现在是四个了！是那个连续猎杀四个纯血种的家伙！  
　  
这时蓝堂英忽然身体剧烈一颤，依然神情呆滞，口中声音怪异却连贯地说出了这样的话：  
　  
“玖兰枢，你想要绯樱闲的血吗？她最后的纯血在我这里，想要吗？想要就用你的纯血来交换吧。我们会见面的，好自为之。”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零几乎同时确定了，那就是那个猎杀了四个纯血种的疯子！而他接下来的目标是玖兰枢！！  
　  
“英！他还说了什么！！”玖兰枢如果不是抱住锥生零的身体无法放手，此刻恐怕已掐住了蓝堂英的肩头！  
　  
蓝堂英全身发抖了一下，随即软下，整个人摔在地上晕了过去。  
　  
“英！”玖兰枢大叫起来，却忽然胸口一紧。  
　  
玖兰枢低头，只见锥生零一双眼已经恢复了淡紫，双手紧抓住他的衣襟，熊熊燃烧的怒火直直指向自己，“零……”  
　  
“玖兰枢，别告诉我，你想用你的纯血去和那个猎杀纯血种的疯子换绯樱闲的血！”锥生零是真的怒了。  
　  
玖兰枢！你到底想做什么！你是可以这么随随便便让自己的生命陷入危险的人吗？！  
　  
“零，”玖兰枢看着锥生零的怒火，他本来应该因为锥生零了紧张而高兴的，但是，“这也许是中止你的堕落的最后机会！无论如何都要试一试。”  
　  
试一试？用你的性命？值得吗？你不是在利用我？我不是只是你的棋子吗！？  
　  
“交易是什么！？”  
　  
锥生一缕的声音忽然响起，他忽然向地上晕倒的蓝堂英冲了过去。  
　  
“你刚刚说交易，什么交易！！”锥生一缕摇晃着毫无知觉的蓝堂英，疯狂地叫着，“闲的全部纯血是交易的代价是什么意思！！”  
　  
“闲大人和那个人……做了两个涉及契约的交易……”  
　  
房间中再次响起一个声音，怯生生的羞涩女声，那是红玛利亚。  
　  
红玛利亚怯怯地站在卧室门口，看着满门厅的人，他们都用带着敌意的关注眼神看着她。虽然她很清楚那敌意不是对着自己，但还是忍不住害怕。红玛利亚咽了咽唾沫，小心翼翼地说：  
　  
“闲大人和那个人做交易的时候，用的是玛利亚的身体，闲大人的力量减弱了，封不住玛利亚的记忆，所以玛利亚都知道。一个月前，闲大人在第一次借用玛利亚身体，然后和那个人见了面。那个时候……”  
　  
————  
　  
红玛利亚倚坐在华丽的沙发上，啜饮着高脚杯中的鲜血，看着眼前的人，“情报很准，我顺利找到了玛利亚。”  
　  
那人不说话，只静静站着。  
　  
“那么，我想完成我们之前的契约交易，”红玛利亚看着他笑了起来，那是和她身体不相符的成熟女人的笑，“按照之前约定好的所有条件，我用我绯樱闲的全部纯血，换取你手中‘吞噬玖兰枢全部纯血’的余下所有情报。”  
　  
那人闭目一会儿，睁开。  
　  
“好。”  
　  
平静地答了一个字，那人从怀中取出了一个本子，伸手轻轻一扬，本子稳稳落入红玛利亚手中。随后忽然金光一闪，红玛利亚一阵剧烈头痛。  
　  
“契约成立。”  
　  
那人手中出现了一纸契约，不同于口头约定的交易，那人手上的是受法则所约束的交易契约。手持契约者，即使力量差距再大，收取代价也受法则支持，无法违抗。  
　  
“现在的你将在三个月后死亡，若你夺取纯血成功，你能延命三年。一个月后是第一个契约期限，夺取失败，代价将即时收取；夺取成功，代价将重新叠加六个月收取；若你在代价收取前死亡，代价将不再收取。”  
　  
那人平静平淡地宣布交待完，随即转身准备离开。  
　  
“等一下。”红玛利亚唤住了那个人，那个人转身看着她。“如果我想向你提出另一个交易，我还有什么东西是你需要的？”  
　  
那人静立着看着她，静了很久很久，久到红玛利亚以为他会拒绝。那人平静地说：“心脏。”  
　  
“心脏？”红玛利亚歪头笑了，“如果我死去，交易还有效吗？”  
　  
“只要死前达成契约，就有效。”那个人的声音自始至终都没有什么感情的变化。  
　  
“那就好，请你好好记下了。”红玛利亚愉快地笑了，接着说，“我要用我绯樱闲的纯血之心，由你估算价值，换取一个月后开始，锥生一缕最大限度的平安。”  
　  
那人又闭目一会儿，睁开。  
　  
“好。”  
　  
又只是一个字的回答，随后又是金光闪过，红玛利亚再次剧烈头痛。  
　  
“契约成立。”第二张契约书出现在那人手上，“按照契约，我会确保一个月后开始的三个月以内，锥生一缕不会因自杀以外的非自然原因死亡。代价会参考第一个交易，一并收取。”  
　  
说完，那人再一次转身离开。  
　  
“三个月吗？你送的时间……”红玛利亚再次开口，那人闻言顿了一下，但这次他没有转身，“收取第一个交易的代价后，失去所有纯血以后，要取走我的心脏根本毫不费力，按道理我的心脏应该换不来一时半刻。明明你已经想拒绝，为什么最后还会答应呢？为什么你会愿意给这三个月的时间呢？”  
　  
那人没有说话，直接离开了。  
　  
红玛利亚看着那个人离去的背影，微笑着说：“我是不是该谢谢你呢？谢谢你愿意成全我的请求，代我保护最珍贵的东西。”  
　  
安静的房间内，没有人回应。  
　  
忽然，红玛利亚笑了。  
　  
“三个月足够了，这样我就能安心了。在一缕会平安的三个月里，安心去完成我那个无论如何都要完成的复仇！对那个向我施加恶毒诅咒的卑劣肮脏的纯血种！哈哈哈哈——！”  
　  
————  
　  
房间里的人全部沉默了。  
　  
“狂咲姬”绯樱闲和一个人做了两次交易。  
　  
第一次，用全身的纯血换取夺取玖兰枢所有纯血的全部情报。  
　  
第二次，用绯樱闲纯血种的心脏换取锥生一缕从现在起三个月内的平安。  
　  
那时的绯樱闲本来的寿命只有三个月？那个人是怎么知道的？承认了爱上一缕以后的她，实际上究竟还能活多久？  
　  
“安心完成……复仇……闲由始至终都不曾忘记的……是复仇吗……”  
　  
锥生一缕喃喃的说着，仿佛忽然想到了什么。  
　  
“有人将锥生一家作为棋子，唆使他们除掉闲爱着……除掉闲以为爱着的，那个人类吸血鬼，那个人才是真正的幕后黑手。”  
　  
“认为身为纯血种的闲，爱上人类吸血鬼有辱纯血种尊严的，大有人在。闲后来也意识到了有幕后黑手的存在，她想重新获得力量以便打倒的那一个，才是纯血种真正的敌人！”  
　  
“而那个人，恰好就是闲名义上的未婚夫！那个向闲施下诅咒的人！那个毁掉闲一切的卑劣敌人！！”  
　  
锥生零身体仍在发冷，喉间的灼烧一直不曾停止。此刻忽然听到锥生一缕越说越激动地，说出了这样的话，心中的不安开始越来越明显。锥生零狠狠压抑住腐血反噬的所有痛苦，想要过去抓住自家弟弟，身体却忽然无力地下坠。  
　  
“零！”玖兰枢再次稳稳揽紧了锥生零。  
　  
锥生零的身体在剧烈的痛苦中难以控制持续颤抖，倚在玖兰枢身上，一双不安的眼睛视线不曾离开过锥生一缕身上：“一缕……你要……做什么……”  
　  
锥生一缕看到自家哥哥的紧张，哥哥大概已经知道自己要做什么了，“零，我要完成闲的遗愿。”  
　  
完成遗愿？什么遗愿？绯樱闲的遗愿？她没有什么遗愿，她已经放弃复仇了！她只想你平安！！她甚至以心脏为代价，只是要你平安！！  
　  
锥生一缕的唇在开合，坚定的声音传出，“零，我……我要走了。”  
　  
小时候的某段记忆忽然重现，一缕要走了。小小的自己倒在血泊中，心在呐喊：  
　  
一缕？你在说什么？你要去哪里？不！不要去！！一缕！不要跟那个女人走！！  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
【不要！不要！！】  
　  
锥生零喉咙灼烧，张开嘴却根本说不出任何话，连呼喊挽留弟弟都做不到，只有如哑了嗓子的嘶鸣。紧盯着锥生一缕的身影，他伸出手去想要拉住他，可是一双手根本毫无力气。无论是小时候的记忆，抑或是上一世这时的记忆，通通和现在重合了。看着再次要离开的弟弟，泪水终于汹涌而出，想要开口挽留弟弟，却只发出了绝望的嘶鸣。  
　  
“————！！”  
　  
【不！不可以！不要！一缕！不要去！】  
　  
【那个女人已经走了，你不要去！不要做傻事！】  
　  
【她不要你完成什么遗愿，她只是要你平安！】  
　  
“零，如果还有机会，我会回来看你。”锥生一缕将红绳和铃铛在左手腕上绑好，笃定地说着，“一定要，好好保重。”  
　  
“————！！”  
　  
【一缕！回来！不要！不要去！一缕！！】  
　  
锥生零疼痛难忍，一瞬间想到索性去掉腐血，解除这个疼痛，将弟弟留下来。可是剧痛中他根本没办法完成对血液的控制，现在的他甚至控制不住身体，连自己站立都做不到，泪水止不住，模糊了弟弟离去的身影。此刻的他如濒死的孤兽，绝望呼喊着那离自己而去的最后亲人。  
　  
“————！！！”  
　  
【不要走！一缕！一缕！！】  
　  
“再见了，哥哥。”  
　  
下节预告：第二十四章 最后的解药（一）半刀半糖。  
　  
这一章内容特殊，于周五，周六，周日，周一，分四节日更，字数为每节大概±3000字。内容怎么个特殊法？表问（手动doge）  
　  
爪：给死变态玖兰李土扣了个锅，应该不会有人介意吧233  
　  
又准备要打架了，写大纲的时候，咱怎么就控制不住这该死的手……*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡  
　  
然后，第二十五章章节名是：玖兰后裔，有人盼了那么久的暴露身份的内容在（下），下周五要来了。


	54. 最后的解药（一）

第二十四章 最后的解药（一）  
　  
枢：你……黎？  
　  
————  
　  
夜晚已深，月亮很圆，但还不是满月。  
　  
舞蹈祭舞会已经结束了很长时间，黑主优姬回到黑主家的时候已经差不多凌晨两点。  
　  
黑主灰阎见到黑主优姬时看到她一身白色小礼裙变得脏兮兮，皱巴巴的，其中一边腿上还有伤口，脸色也非常差。  
　  
黑主灰阎十分疑惑，“怎么了小优姬？发生了什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬并不回答，忧心忡忡的模样，她一直阴沉沉的不言不语。沉默地洗了澡，换了睡衣。直到黑主优姬准备去睡觉才终于忍不住了，她敲开了黑主灰阎寝室的门。  
　  
“小优姬？怎么了吗？”黑主灰阎微笑着看着她。  
　  
“理事长……”  
　  
“要叫爸爸哦～小优姬～”黑主灰阎一如既往地调笑。  
　  
“爸爸……”  
　  
黑主优姬很自然地接了话，在黑主灰阎一脸惊愕中开口了。  
　  
“如果……如果一个没有得到纯血种‘主人’鲜血反哺的，不稳定的LevelD，他的‘主人’死了的话……那他还有没有别的方法可以停止堕落？”  
　  
黑主灰阎瞪大了眼，“优姬，到底发生了什么事？”  
　  
黑主优姬回想起今晚，锥生一缕的表现，锥生零和玖兰枢的变化，她的直觉告诉她，发生了什么，而且……那是非常严重可怕的事……  
　  
黑主优姬的表情变得担忧害怕起来，“那个‘狂咲姬’……绯樱闲，她可能已经死了……就在今晚……”  
　  
黑主灰阎本想问些什么，突然，他神情一凛。握着门把手的手忽然狠狠捏紧了门把，门把“咔”地一声断裂了。倏然回首望向房间窗外，黑主灰阎眼镜后的浅金色瞳孔陡然收缩，他声音变得认真起来，“事情似乎……真的变得有些不太妙了……优姬，你睡吧，我过去看看，看看有什么我还能帮忙的……”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零晕倒了，就在锥生一缕离开了以后。  
　  
锥生零的身体在玖兰枢怀中完全瘫软下的一刻，差点让玖兰枢心脏停跳，直到发现他只是晕倒而不是什么别的更糟糕的情况玖兰枢才稍微放了心。  
　  
玖兰枢动用能力，召来不在身边的星炼。玖兰枢吩咐比平时稍晚出现的星炼将蓝堂英带回月之寮安置；并指示下令夜间部全员出动，寻找相继出走的锥生一缕和红玛利亚的下落。随后玖兰枢抱起锥生零闪身消失了。  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零带回了锥生零自己的寝室，将虚弱的人轻轻放置在柔软床铺上。坐在床边，玖兰枢看着少年不安稳的睡容，心中难以抑制地在痛。  
　  
玖兰枢这是第一次看到那个高傲强横，桀骜不驯的少年脆弱至此。  
　  
那时，锥生零在玖兰枢怀中挣扎着伸手想去挽留他的那个双生弟弟，然而他根本没有任何行动的力气。如果不是有玖兰枢扶住，锥生零恐怕早已跌在地上动弹不得了。  
　  
第一次看到锥生零那样流泪，一双异常的嗜血鲜红，泛出滚烫的焦急情绪，死死锁定着弟弟离去的身影，大颗大颗的泪自眼眶肆无忌惮地滚落。  
　  
锥生零那时似乎无法说话，只在喉间发出撕心裂肺的凄绝嘶鸣。如果他能说话，他呼喊出的恐怕一会定是他那个双生弟弟的名字吧？  
　  
如果是以前，以前的玖兰枢怕是不会心疼的，他反而会因为发现锥生零有可以抓住的把柄而愉悦。但现在不会。玖兰枢知道锥生零重视锥生一缕，但没想到是重视到会为了锥生一缕如此绝望，如此痛苦的地步。  
　  
“他就对你那么重要吗……”  
　  
玖兰枢伸手轻轻拨开锥生零额前散落下的，遮挡了眉眼的柔软银发，却看见他紧闭的眼睑边缘还在渗出泪水。指尖触到了眼角的泪，灼痛难忍。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，声音低沉，“不要哭……”  
　  
“呜……”  
　  
锥生零忽然发出了悲鸣，剧烈地蜷缩起身体，手指捂上了喉咙，腐血再次反噬。玖兰枢一时间有些手忙脚乱，凑近俯身紧紧抱住了锥生零，一直抱着，直到他再一次平静。玖兰枢以为，锥生零因为“主人”死亡，无法阻止的堕落要开始了。  
　  
玖兰枢不知道自己该怎么办，他还能怎么去救锥生零。  
　  
绯樱闲仅存的纯血……  
　  
锥生零堕落最后的解药……  
　  
如果蓝堂英的传话是真实的，那么那个人。那个有能力猎杀四个纯血种的猎人，他接下来的目标是玖兰纯血，而玖兰纯血就在黑主学园。那个人是会先离开避人耳目，等风声平息了再回来，还是说那个人其实还留在黑主学园里伺机行动？  
　  
绯樱闲的血是被她自己藏起来的，那个人究竟是已经找到并带着纯血离开，还是还留在那里等着玖兰枢送上门交换？玖兰枢知道，如果那个人真的还在黑主学园，那么他就会在“那里”，等着侥幸认为他未必已经得到纯血的玖兰枢去寻找。或者等焦急需要绯樱闲纯血救锥生零的他去交换。  
　  
但是，还有可能吗？无论是“绯樱闲的血还未被那个人找到”，还是“那个人还在黑主学园等玖兰枢送上门”，都机会不大。真的有人可能那么肆无忌惮？在杀了绯樱闲以后，还会留在黑主学园吗？  
　  
这个人清楚知道绯樱闲复仇的对象，选择涉及契约的交易这种有法则约束，几乎可以毫不费力地夺取绯樱闲纯血的方法；这个人知道玖兰枢需要用绯樱闲的纯血去救人，所以才留言要玖兰枢用纯血去交换；这个人，极可能知道锥生零在玖兰枢心中的地位。他究竟是谁？  
　  
玖兰枢在想：  
　  
但愿你真的是个疯子，真的还在黑主学园里，真的等着我送上门。  
　  
这样想的我也是疯得可以……  
　  
锥生零的堕落已经开始，寻找解药的事刻不容缓。玖兰枢无论如何都要是探一探，无论如何都要试一试，无论如何都要拼一拼那个可能性。  
　  
但在这之前……  
　  
玖兰枢躺在锥生零旁边，轻轻将锥生零抱入怀里，让他靠在自己臂弯倚在自己身边。他扯开自己的礼服领结，拉开领口，将自己的动脉暴露在了那即将失控的嗜血野兽面前。  
　  
玖兰枢呼唤着：“零？醒一醒……来，再喝一点我的血吧……”  
　  
锥生零意识混沌，他的喉咙很痛，仿佛被滚烫的开水灌入过。无比熟悉的灼烧感觉让他前所未有地脆弱。然后，他忽然鼻端嗅到一个甜香，是那个熟悉的纯血的味道……  
　  
锥生零始终没有张嘴咬上面前的动脉，反而醒了过来。他看到玖兰枢显露在眼前的颈侧，不明所以。  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零清醒，微笑着的人柔情似水，“来，喝吧，零……”  
　  
锥生零并不怎么需要血，玖兰枢的这个状态让他觉得不对劲，“你……玖兰……枢……你怎么……”  
　  
忽然，脑中有什么东西一闪而过，锥生零倏然一抖，一下子抓住了玖兰枢的衣襟，“一缕呢？玖兰枢……一缕呢？一缕……”  
　  
锥生零明明曾经多次告诫自己，不想被威胁被利用的话，就不可以被发现弱点，不可以被抓住把柄，尤其是玖兰枢。但是随着时间推移，随着他心中越来越渴望被重视的感情不是出于利用而是真的，此刻被双生弟弟再次如同上一世出走的状况打击到的锥生零，终于忍不住显露弱点。  
　  
重来一次，锥生一缕是锥生零一直支撑至今最重要的支柱。为了双生弟弟可以幸福，锥生零甚至愿意永远见不到他，只要知道他是幸福的就够了。但是，即使锥生一缕和绯樱闲心意相通了，相爱了，还是落得这样的下场？绯樱闲死去，锥生一缕坚持复仇……  
　  
不知道是不是因为身体的虚弱使得心灵也跟着脆弱起来，不知道是不是因为锥生零心里渴望着依赖眼前的人，心中那坚实的堡垒，此刻终于崩塌。堡垒中被长期狠狠囚禁的，是锥生零的罪。  
　  
弱小是罪。  
　  
我，罪大恶极。  
　  
而如今，堡垒崩塌，心中囚禁过久的脆弱汹涌而出。  
　  
倚在玖兰枢怀里，紧攥衣襟的手在抖。泪水再也压抑不住地自眼角滚落，顺着脸滑落在枕住的衣袖上。他心中早已疼痛难忍，声音却仍倔强地没有带上哭腔，只有压抑不住的颤，“玖兰枢……一缕，一缕在哪里……一缕他……去了哪里……”  
　  
“零，你别急，”玖兰枢轻轻将锥生零抱得更紧，想让他感觉自己是他可以倚靠的人，“我已经下令，让所有夜间部成员出动去找寻锥生一缕的下落了，没事的，你不要太担心……”  
　  
心中悲伤，锥生零却本能一样不愿意自己漏出脆弱的声音，艰难地转头将脸埋到玖兰枢胸口，无声地流着泪，即使心中极痛，亦只漏出一两声哽咽。  
　  
玖兰枢只轻轻拍着他的背，柔声安慰：“别担心，没事的……”  
　  
玖兰枢之前曾经渴望锥生零可以对他敞开心扉，可以毫无顾忌地在自己面前显露悲伤和脆弱。但当锥生零真的在自己面前流出泪来时，玖兰枢却发现自己根本无法承受，光看到他流泪心头就仿佛被剜去一块。  
　  
锥生零沉浸在悲伤中，他知道即使玖兰枢派出所有夜间部的成员去找锥生一缕，若是锥生一缕不愿意放弃复仇，即使将他寻回，狠狠保护起来，他也是不会快乐的。现在他只能相信这一世的一缕会如同上一世，再次出现在自己眼前。只能等待，主动寻找的话，即使找到了也根本没有说服他的可能。  
　  
锥生零早就已经做了决定，锥生一缕想要幸福，他放弃仇恨也成全他。他若想要复仇，他拼尽一切也会帮他。搅乱锥生家命运的那个罪魁祸首，锥生零无论是为了家仇，玖兰枢的交易，还是锥生一缕的愿望，这一世他都必须杀了他。  
　  
玖兰李土！这一世，你非死不可！！  
　  
一缕，我来帮你……一缕……一缕……  
　  
————  
　  
黑主灰阎独自站在某个敞开了门的空房中，房中有着浓重的未能完全散去的血气，绯樱闲的纯血血气。  
　  
空气中是纯血的血气，地上是散落的洁白和服。如黑主优姬所说，绯樱闲很可能已经死了。如此一来，锥生零的堕落几乎不可能停止了，吸血鬼的本能会占据理智，他会成为被欲望支配的嗜血野兽……  
　  
锥生零现在在哪里？是不是在玖兰枢那里？他……会有办法解救锥生零吗？  
　  
————  
　  
时间过了很久，久到天边已经泛起鱼肚白，天亮了。  
　  
锥生零从醒来的一刻就思绪混乱着，直到汹涌的情绪全部发泄出来以后，直到锥生零真切听到了耳边玖兰枢轻柔的安慰以后；他到这时才终于反应过来，自己在玖兰枢面前流了泪。  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢不可能不知道一缕对自己的重要性，但本来他以为一缕会和绯樱闲平安离开，他以为自己的弟弟会就这么和一个强大的人，在玖兰枢无法威胁的地方得到幸福。但现在……  
　  
锥生零千方百计要把锥生一缕从玖兰枢的棋局里择出来，但现在，锥生一缕却因为执着复仇，再次主动走入了玖兰枢的棋局。而且玖兰枢知道了，锥生零和锥生一缕的关系不像上一世那样，带着憎恨敌对。玖兰枢知道了，锥生一缕是一个影响力大到会让锥生零举起血蔷薇指向自己太阳穴的存在。  
　  
锥生零心慌，胸腔中灼烧的燥热在恣意蔓延，脸缓缓从玖兰枢怀里抬起，一下子映入眼帘却是玖兰枢的喉结。随着玖兰枢一直轻声细语的安慰，喉结偶尔地滚动着。锥生零怔住了，心中忽然生出了异常的悸动……  
　  
玖兰枢察觉到臂弯中的人平静下来了，低头看到了他有些茫然的表情。他应该是这才彻底清醒了吧？玖兰枢不禁微微一笑，“零，冷静下来了吗？”  
　  
身体的古怪燥热让他无所适从，锥生零着了魔似的，怔怔看着玖兰枢说话时开合着的好看的唇。  
　  
玖兰枢没有察觉锥生零的异样，“你的情况不容乐观，为了减缓你堕落的速度，你需要……”  
　  
玖兰枢的话没有说完，忽然唇上一暖，接着眼前一晃，玖兰枢一时半会没反应过来发生了什么。  
　  
直到视线稳住，玖兰枢才意识到自己刚刚被锥生零主动吻了。而现在，他被锥生零按着肩头，按在床上了。此刻他看到了状态异常的锥生零，正居高临下地看着自己。  
　  
什么情况！？  
　  
玖兰枢疑惑。  
　  
锥生零呼吸急促，脸色绯红异常，微微半闭的双眼是不正常的鲜红，但半张的唇间没有獠牙。他在堕落，但他的反应却不是渴血。锥生零之前一段时间吸了很多纯血，在他不渴血的情况下堕落，所以……  
　  
堕落发生异常！？  
　  
原本应该触发出嗜血本能的堕落，现在触发出的却是血族两大原始本能中，嗜血以外的另一种——嗜欲。  
　  
　


	55. 最后的解药（二）

第二十四章 最后的解药（二）  
　  
对于锥生零异常的堕落，玖兰枢判断对了结果，但原因错了。锥生零确实是触发了血族另一种原始本能，但不是因为堕落，而是因为那成了毒的诡异腐血。  
　  
此刻没等玖兰枢再思考些什么，锥生零低头一下咬住了他的脖子。但锥生零不是吸血，他只是单纯在啃咬着，玩|||弄起他刚刚看到的似乎很有趣的玩具——玖兰枢的喉结。玖兰枢随即震惊石化，他不知道自己现在是该极力聚拢理智推开身上的人，还是该顺着他，满足他的渴求？  
　  
石化的人盯着床帐顶，感觉理智在逐渐分崩离析。  
　  
吸血鬼天生就有勾|||引人的本能，这句话用在锥生零这个原本是人类的纯血种身上似乎也完全适用。唇了舌生涩却强势地移动着，杂乱无章地沿着线条优雅的颈向上舔|||吻，忽然肆意轻了咬玖兰枢的下巴。  
　  
下巴被啃咬，轻微的疼痛让石化的人稍微回神，低头去看那半闭着眼的美好少年。一低头，少年却恰好一下抬头咬上了玖兰枢的唇，生涩的啃吻动作带着纯天然的勾引本能。  
　  
锥生零努力地啃咬舔|||吻着，青涩的舌不知道怎么入侵那没有破绽的唇，颇为不满地一手离开肩头托上了脑后，更加努力地啃吻那两片薄薄的唇。另一只手也不安分地下移，扯出了勒在裤腰中的衬衣，大胆指尖潜入了衣摆，袭击腰腹。  
　  
稍微回神的人再次顿住，想着：就这么由着他貌似也不错……  
　  
忽然，那原本生涩而急躁地揉|||捏腰腹的手，放肆地绕到了后腰，并出现了下移潜入后裤腰的趋势……  
　  
玖兰枢眼底一瞬间燃起火焰，猛然抓住了那只手，揽住那人翻身压下。低头俯视那双不满地睁开的，盯着他唇的淡紫，玖兰枢轻笑，笑得极危险：就算是堕落，有些事也是不能妥协的呢。  
　  
低头擒住了艳红的唇，捕捉刚刚那不满的软舌，热情地掠夺对方的空气。状态异常的锥生零似乎并不特别介意这个被动的状态，刚刚生气不满只是因为吻被打断，被迫停止。此刻他满意地闭上了眼，主动揽上了玖兰枢的颈，顺从地任由处置。  
　  
喜欢的人第一次如此热情主动，第一次如此彻底顺从，却只是因为异常的堕落？  
　  
玖兰枢心中挫败得不得了，自暴自弃般更热|||情地纠|||缠那人柔软的唇|||舌。天生血族有种族天赋般的加成，对这种事作弊一样有着无师自通本能自带的高超技巧。玖兰枢一双手不像刚刚锥生零那般因毫无经验而动作笨拙，此刻熟练地在他身上点火。  
　  
结束了长长一吻，锥生零呼吸急促，柔顺地等待。得了甜头的人贪心地开始舔|||吻柔顺少年的脸侧下巴，伸手一下扯掉丢弃那只他昨天晚上亲手绑上的蝴蝶领结，亲吻着颈项。那顺从地舒展着的少年露出了纤细洁白的颈，细腻的皮肤下，是玖兰枢最最渴望的，鲜红的生命之源。  
　  
咬下去……在他身上留下痕迹……

在他心中留下烙印……让他身心都彻底只属于……  
　  
薄唇厮磨于颈侧，脑中有个声音在不停呢喃着，酒红的眸随着渐渐急促的呼吸闪出危险的光。凉润舌尖终于触碰到了锥生零此刻露出的左边颈侧——上一世被绯樱闲咬了，这一世被玖兰枢咬了的地方。  
　  
“呜……”  
　  
锥生零轻轻呜咽了一声，身躯陡然一震，随即不由自主地在发了抖，原本紧攥衣领的双手忽然推拒肩头，悉缩着躲避起来。扎根于心灵深处的，对被吸血的恐惧挣扎复苏。  
　  
锥生零这一下颤动让玖兰枢理智迅速回归。  
　  
不妙，再这样下去的话，他可能会不顾锥生零只是无意识的堕落而……  
　  
如果是清醒时，他一定不会……  
　  
真的任由事情发生，清醒以后他只会恨，不可以……  
　  
压下心头所有此时不该有的卑鄙念头，玖兰枢压住锥生零的肩头支起身来，只见脸颊绯红的人疑惑不满地看着自己。玖兰枢咽了咽唾沫，聚拢所有理智，一双眼泛起红光直视锥生零那也泛着红光的眼，瞬间散发出绝对的威压。  
　  
玖兰枢用命令的语气，坚定地对锥生零说：“零！醒醒！”  
　  
锥生零被玖兰枢一喝身躯一震，整个人被镇住了，脑子随即渐渐清明起来，眼睛的鲜红也迅速褪去。  
　  
锥生零忽然茫然地看着玖兰枢居高临下的有些意乱情迷的脸，他一瞬间有些不解：现在这是什么局面？  
　  
随后似乎回想起来一些零星画面，锥生零终于反应过来刚刚大概发生了些什么，一张脸马上红了个通透。  
　  
他刚刚想吻玖兰枢，甚至还想要做些更糟糕的事……锥生零不知道他这到底是怎么了……  
　  
“你的情况有些糟糕……零，什么都不要担心，”玖兰枢平稳住了气息，直视着他的眼睛，强硬地对锥生零说着，“你放心，都会好的，我会有办法救你，你好好休息。”  
　  
玖兰枢伸手覆上了锥生零的眼睛，红光一闪之后，锥生零终于安稳地睡去了。  
　  
情况不容乐观，现在的情况恐怕只是开端，堕落的锥生零虽然一开始跑偏导致了另一种本能的出现，但嗜血本能是堕落唯一的最终后果。  
　  
玖兰枢知道自己绝不可以让他出事。  
　  
看着锥生零的脸好一会儿，玖兰枢站起身来。  
　  
“啪嚓。”  
　  
锥生零寝室的门开启又关上，随着玖兰枢离开寝室安静下来了。但不到十秒，本来沉睡的锥生零再次睁开了眼睛，玖兰枢的催眠能力对他几乎没有效果。  
　  
被诡异的事情打了个岔，锥生零这下终于彻底冷静下来了。  
　  
锥生一缕走了，暂时无计可施。  
　  
现在锥生零必须面对另一件事——玖兰枢到底能不能相信。  
　  
之前的一段时间里，锥生零因为锥生一缕的出现陷入了彻底的恐慌——  
　  
面对活生生站在眼前的弟弟，如果锥生零选相信玖兰枢的话，站在眼前的人会不会和曾经一样倒在自己怀里？就因为这样锥生零才更害怕，害怕自己的选择会让他最终毫无生气地再一次倒下。  
　  
正因如此，锥生零选择不让所有有可能的威胁产生，包括对玖兰枢的信任。  
　  
假如锥生零孑然一身，毫无牵挂，也许他可以不顾一切地相信玖兰枢一次。再被欺骗被利用，大不了一死，反正也活不了多久……  
　  
但锥生零知道自己不能，他有沉重的牵挂，他牵挂的人曾死在他眼前，天大的机缘才让他有机会挽救。而锥生零牵挂的人有可能因为他相信玖兰枢，而在他眼前再死去一次。  
　  
想了那么长一段日子都想不出结果，继续只是想，没有意义，终归是要做决定的。  
　  
锥生零想起了让蓝堂英传话的疯子，他觉得应该不会有疯得那么彻底的疯子，敢这么名目张胆地继续留在黑主学园。但是如果他真的胆大包天到会仍然留在黑主学园等机会与玖兰枢交易的话，大概就是“那里”，玖兰枢肯定也想到了那个地方。那个疯子留言说让玖兰枢用纯血换纯血，而对方是明显有夺取玖兰纯血意图的疯子。  
　  
微微转头，锥生零看到了床头安放的血蔷薇，长托底部的光滑面反映着他淡紫的眼眸。  
　  
一个利用契约交易轻易夺取纯血，工于心计……黑色头发，黑色眼睛……脸色苍白得像死人……连杀四个纯血疯子……  
　  
锥生零眼底有光，暗暗做了个决定……  
　  
如果你只是利用我，你不会做到那个地步吧？  
　  
是不是可以用这次机会确定了？  
　  
————  
　  
舞蹈祭舞会隔天傍晚，天渐渐黑了下来。  
　  
年度考试已过，学习任务结束的学生们在自习着等待长假期的到来。于是，日间部花痴们如今可以更专注地一如既往地热闹尖叫，而夜间部成员也一如既往地在吸引眼球。  
　  
夜间部的所有成员在昨晚凌晨被派出，追寻锥生零的双生弟弟锥生一缕和随后出走的红玛利亚下落。然而全方位大半天的追寻却依然没有发现锥生一缕的任何踪迹。在傍晚以前回来的夜间部学生们汇报了情况，然后得到了玖兰枢停止追寻的命令。  
　  
当天醒来的锥生零和玖兰枢交谈过，让玖兰枢可以停止寻找了，锥生一缕要复仇的目标，和玖兰枢与他曾经的交易里要杀的那个人是同一个。那么，一缕最终肯定会和他相遇的。  
　  
因此，除了还未醒转的蓝堂英，整个夜间部今天如常上课，但也只是如日间部一样，都是年度考试后的自习课罢了。  
　  
第一节课还没有上完，注意到锥生零坐在教室里不知道在想着些什么，玖兰枢悄悄独自离开了。  
　  
当时情况太乱，玖兰枢也因心乱忽视了一些情况，现在他冷静了下来，回想黑主优姬和锥生一缕所说过的话——  
　  
【原本她说纯血藏在这里把我骗过来打晕了……】  
　  
【只有见到我，闲大人才会放刚刚那个金发男过来传话，告诉你们纯血的存放位置……】  
　  
【假如绯樱闲的计划本来就是留下纯血让人去取，那么她那时应该已经放置好了纯血。后来忽然变故，她应该是来不及更换位置的，所以绯樱闲的最后纯血就藏在这里。假如那个猎杀纯血种的人真的还在黑主学园等着我送上门，就有可能会是这里。】  
　  
玖兰枢推开了已经变得残破的大门，经历了两次小规模战斗的，本身就已经很陈旧的小礼堂映入眼帘。  
　  
尘土扬起，阴冷的晚上眼前的小礼堂尤显荒凉。演说台背后的窗不知什么时候什么人打开了。原本应该明亮照耀的满月因有云遮挡，月光完全透不出来。  
　  
漆黑的小礼堂中，玖兰枢仍然清楚看到演说台上站着的一个人，一身漆黑斗篷遮得严实，此刻他静静地背对着玖兰枢。  
　  
真的有如此明目张胆的疯子？居然真的敢在杀了绯樱闲以后，还留下来等着我送上门？  
　  
真该庆幸你足够疯狂，让我不需要再另外浪费时间去找你。时间我有，但零等不得！  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个黑斗篷的背影，十分冷静，“依照阁下的留言，请问阁下，你需要怎样的交换条件才能将绯樱闲留下的血给我？”  
　  
“呵……”  
　  
轻轻地一声鄙视的笑，那人转过身来，斗篷下只露出一双冷淡澄净的黑眼，仿佛来自地狱的无主幽魂。然而那幽魂的眼在看见玖兰枢以后有一瞬的失神，随后便是恨，慢慢煎熬出的恨。  
　  
看到那样的眼，玖兰枢感到有些不适：他认识我？那些恨意，是对我发出的吗？  
　  
黑袍下伸出来一只手，手上拿的是一只树脂瓶，玖兰枢一瞬间睁大了眼，胸腔中怒火焚烧。  
　  
那人拿着的是那种纯血种“赏赐”时使用，用于封装纯血的树脂瓶。玖兰枢和锥生零交易初期提供纯血时使用过很多次，所以他不陌生。玖兰枢之所以愤怒，是因为此刻他把它拿出来，意思明显是那就是盛装绯樱闲纯血的那一只。  
　  
但是，瓶子空了。透明的金色树脂瓶内只余残留的一丝鲜血，如果要阻止锥生零堕落，那样的残血根本不够。  
　  
那人随意一抛，树脂瓶砸到了远处，空荡荡的瓶子甚至摔不碎，如塑料瓶般弹跳几下滚落到一旁。  
　  
玖兰枢眼中燃着怒火，唇角却翘起了，怒极反笑，“哈哈……原本以为交换就好，如果不接受，就只能杀了你，再抢到绯樱闲的纯血。结果……”  
　  
那人静静地听着玖兰枢说话，一动不动。  
　  
玖兰枢闭眼低头，轻笑着伸手揉着暴怒导致发疼的额头，“既然如此，你吞噬了绯樱闲的所有纯血，我只好抓你去提供鲜血。就用这种间接的方法，让他得到解药。”  
　  
“呵……”那人依然冷淡，似乎完全不以为意。  
　  
“我就看你还能笑多久。”玖兰枢冷下了笑脸，右手中酒红光芒闪耀，食指指尖忽然渗出一滴血，随着纯血气息的弥散，血液在酒红光芒中化成了一把有着暗红剑身的双刃佩剑。  
　  
“呵……”  
　  
那人依然是一声冷笑。  
　  
只见那人轻轻跳下了演说台，和玖兰枢对立而站。身高相仿的人双手抽出了腰间两把怪异武器。一把是银质双刃的金属半长柄的短枪，另一把依然是金属柄，似乎是一把半长柄菱刺。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉。  
　  
源金属的气息，是吸血鬼猎人的武器？可是……这个人身上的气息故意混淆过，即使难以确定是不是血族，但绝对不会是人类……  
　  
忽然那人手中两把武器的金属柄并在了一起，“咔”一声，两把武器变成了一把——  
　  
金属长棍，一端有着双刃短剑般的银质利刃，另一端则是尖锐的银质三菱刺。  
　  
那人手腕转动，武器流畅地转了两圈，与身高相仿的长兵拄于身侧。  
　  
那是一把……  
　  
长戟。  
　  
　


	56. 最后的解药（三）

第二十四章 最后的解药（三）  
　  
那人手中的，是一把长戟。  
　  
长戟……  
　  
看到那把熟悉的武器，玖兰枢微微怔住，不安在心中隐隐翻腾泛起，“你是谁……”  
　  
那人冷冷淡淡的声音终于说出了第一句真正意义上的话来，“想捉我去给别人当血仆？呵，未尝不可，只要你有本事……”  
　  
那人忽然迅速向前冲来，长戟破空而出，利刃直取中门，朝玖兰枢胸口袭来。玖兰枢一开始便分了心，迅速回神后佩剑猛然击开长戟利刃，却不料那人竟然在长戟转向时索性就着翻转，迅速改变了握柄双手的方向，直接以戟尾银菱刺继续向玖兰枢攻击。玖兰枢马上反应过来闪身消失，躲避开来。  
　  
那人没有转身看此刻闪身站在他身后不远处的玖兰枢，清澈的声音冷冷淡淡地说：“如果你想要抓到我，就认真一点，玖兰枢。”  
　  
利用双头武器，直接转向的攻击方式……  
　  
玖兰枢握紧了剑柄，心中已经有了答案，但他还存着侥幸，“你到底是谁？”  
　  
这时云层终于散了，满月自云中显露出来。  
　  
银白月光自巨大落地窗映入，残破的小礼堂渐渐亮堂起来了。月光下，那人的背对他身影渐渐清晰起来。  
　  
黑色的破旧斗篷帽子被那人掀开，露出了一头柔软的微弯黑发。那人转过了身，露出了脸来。  
　  
一双澄净剔透的黑眸，毫无血色的苍白脸孔，脸颊瘦削，五官锐利。纤细高挑，长相端正英气，清秀平凡的十六、七岁少年人模样，神色冷淡非常。衣领下隐隐有着什么红色印记。  
　  
玖兰枢半闭了眼看着眼前的人，有些不可置信。  
　  
脑中浮现的，是多年前因保护自己而受伤的那个小男孩，自己替他疗伤时看到的脸：  
　  
【黑发黑眼，眼窝很深，脸颊很瘦，肤色发黄。很平凡的一个小男孩。】  
　  
眼前的黑眸少年冷淡一笑，眼底有着不明的压抑情绪，“久违了，玖兰枢。”  
　  
玖兰枢有些迟疑，“你……黎？”  
　  
只相处了一个月后逃离，切断感应，刻意躲避他快要十年的后裔——黎。  
　  
当年，手持一把木柄长戟，在雪地上挡在自己身前的五、六岁的黑发黑眼的小男孩。幼小的吸血鬼猎人，强横得有些不合常理。这个幼小的男孩明知道自己是血族，仍保护着自己，甚至不惜受伤。他拿着武器，挡在了自己面前，掩护着让自己离开。打算一人独对闻了血腥，躁动起来的LevelE群。  
　  
多年以前，高高在上的纯血之君，第一次感觉到了被无条件地保护着。被这一个完全陌生的人类，这一个那么眼睛澄澈的幼小男孩保护着。  
　  
被保护着，没有利益，无关尊卑。  
　  
如今，小时候的男孩长大了，长高了。五官也彻底长开了，原本五官凑在一起不甚可爱的平凡小男孩，如今英气逼人，只有脸色不知为何苍白至此。冷淡小男孩已长成了冷淡少年，一双眼睛清澈澄净如当初。只是那眼睛里已染上了隐忍绵长，难以抵消的恨。  
　  
黎冷淡一笑，语气平静，“是不是该高兴你还记得我？”  
　  
玖兰枢感觉事情正在往不可预测的方向发展着，“怎么会，是你夺取了绯樱闲的血液和心脏？不可能……”  
　  
黎冷淡地轻笑着，不以为然，“如果你想说我的力量不够，涉及契约的交易受法则保护。无论实力差距有多大，一旦契约成立，我要夺取她的血一点都不难。如果你想说，为什么我能咽得下你以外的，别人的血。”  
　  
黎歪头，亮出了左颈侧那个此刻终于完整出现在玖兰枢眼前的酒红色纹印，“如果你想说这个，十字蔷薇——吸血鬼驯养术封印，只解开针对血液需求的压制的话，你猜猎人协会有没有办法？”  
　  
玖兰枢敛眉，“猎人协会？你现在是吸血鬼猎人？”  
　  
“现在？”黎一直都很淡漠，但一瞬间却皱起了眉，若有若无的恨意缓缓清晰起来，“我一直都是吸血鬼猎人。玖兰枢，只是你强行以‘原罪’将我拉入吸血鬼世界而已。”  
　  
【你是吸血鬼猎人吧，一开始就知道我是血族，为什还想保护我，而且不惜受伤。】  
　  
多年前，他对那个小男孩说的话。  
　  
【我是吸血鬼猎人，猎人。你用你那“原罪”的能力把我变成吸血鬼，变成我本来的猎物，你觉得我该高兴？】  
　  
多年前，那个小男孩对他说的话。  
　  
黎见玖兰枢终于有些心乱的样子，淡淡哂笑，“你刚刚说，要抓我去当谁的解药是吧，不抓了？我刚好是纯血，药力保留得最好。绯樱闲留下的纯血一消失，只有我的血能救那个人吧？那个LevelE，锥生……”  
　  
黎所站的地面忽然崩裂出坑洞，而黎此刻已经腾空跃到了远处。  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉，一双紧盯黎的酒红眼睛里既有愧疚，又有愤怒。玖兰枢语气仍然平静，“我不管你想做什么，如果你伤及他，我一定杀了你。”  
　  
脸上毫无血色的黎冷冷淡淡，“伤他？我的目标不是他。不过看来那个人对你很重要啊。如果可以用他逼你就范，有这样一个简单一点的办法，我不介意利用一下。”  
　  
利用零逼我就范？  
　  
玖兰枢极力压下心中的怒火，维持着不动声色平静，“黎，四大纯血都是你杀的？你究竟有什么目的？”  
　  
“是我。”黎平平静静地承认了，笑声冷淡无情，不知道想起了什么，“想知道吞噬了七大纯血之后，我的能力能达到什么程度。我要试试看吞噬七大纯血以后，我能不能将世间所有的纯血种，将那些带着‘原罪’的卑劣可恨的纯血种清扫殆尽。”  
　  
玖兰枢半闭的眼中有着不忍，对于他的后裔，有错在身的自己对他始终心存这愧疚，“黎……你为什么……”  
　  
见玖兰枢忽然说不下去了，黎忽然一声淡笑，声音依然平静，情绪却不再平静了，“想问我为什么会变成这样？这该问你自己，玖兰枢。我会变成这样，可全是拜你所赐啊！”  
　  
说到最后，黎的声音有些拔高，话刚说完便提起长戟直攻向玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢快速躲避黎横挥的长戟，眼睛红光大亮，周身腾升起血色的红雾，盘旋逼退黎，刚一逼停便开始快速袭向黎。黎一击不中却没有后退，边躲避红雾，边仍向玖兰枢攻击。但红雾速度奇快，黎终于顾及不全，在一戟斩落被玖兰枢佩剑成功卸去力量时，红雾快速凝结成尖锐利刃，眼看黎就要被击中胸口。  
　  
然而利刃没有击中黎，就在红雾化成的尖锐利刃即将穿胸而过时，利刃再次散成了红雾，继而散去。但黎却在这时瞬间出击，毫不犹豫地顺着被击开翻转的戟尾银菱刺，直接向前扎去。玖兰枢被感情所累分了心，连忙躲避，却仍被菱刺割过手臂，幽兰气息的纯血气息瞬间溢出。  
　  
黎的身体忽然一顿，收回银菱刺，迅速退后。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉看着割开的伤口，伤口只是愈合缓慢，不是无法愈合。戟尾菱刺只是普通白银制成的武器，不是由抑制血族再生能力的源金属制成的吸血鬼猎人武器。  
　  
黎堪堪停住后退脚步，皱眉抬眸看着玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢看见，自己流出纯血的一瞬间，黎的黑眸便有些隐隐发出了红光，却似乎被黎狠狠压制住了。  
　  
“你下手没尽全力？”黎淡漠的黑眸情绪有些不明，他眉头松开，紧盯不远处站定的玖兰枢，“那你要小心了，戟首的双刃剑是源金属呢。当初既然可以毫不犹豫将我变成吸血鬼，现在就别假惺惺地装作对我下不了手。”  
　  
红雾返回缭绕于周身，听闻黎的话，玖兰枢不可自抑地心中幽幽疼痛，轻叹一声：“黎，我不是……”  
　  
黎见他欲言又止随即笑了，笑声冷淡，平静，却残忍。残忍到让人能直接感知他的绝望。他情绪越来越冷淡，声音也越来越平静地说：  
　  
“玖兰枢，你知道我这些年是怎么过来的吗？家人拒绝我，恩师要斩杀我。我逃离，隐姓埋名，忍受渴血的痛苦。为了克制十字蔷薇的方法，成为猎人协会的番犬。这一切都是因为你，该死的纯血种，那可恨的原罪能力。”  
　  
黎的声音依然平静，但表情和情绪都变得愤怒了，眼中燃起了终于明显起来的恨，“这样的理由，足够让我恨你了吧，足够让我产生变得更强，然后清扫世间所有纯血的念头了吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢一直在找黎，找了快十年了，可是黎有意收起了气息，切断了感应。差不多十年，玖兰枢根本找不到他一星半点的消息。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，“黎……我没办法对已成事实的事再做什么改变，但我可以补偿。我要怎么做才能让你好过一点？”  
　  
黎不屑轻笑，清澈黑眸中的不明恨意紧锁住玖兰枢身上，平静地说：“那好，我要……你的性命。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言皱起了眉，“黎……性命我暂时不能给你，除了性命，你想要什么？”  
　  
“呵……”黎一声笑。  
　  
一声嘲笑，一如当年嘲笑玖兰枢在一旁看戏时的虚伪。  
　  
黎冷淡说着，“那好，退而求其次。玖兰枢，我要你身上的纯血，全部的。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起眉头，思量着失去全部纯血自己的力量会在这段时期进入怎样的低谷。然后他定定看着黎，说：“可以，但你要留下你的鲜血，让我救零。”  
　  
“哦？”黎静了好一会儿，淡淡笑了，疑惑出声：“本来就是用解药引你送上门的，不过想不到你真的会来，你大概也想不到我真的还在吧。面对杀了四个纯血的彻底的疯子，送上门找死这么果断；纯血也是说给就给。看来锥生零的利用价值很大啊，这颗棋子对你很重要？”  
　  
紧握了剑柄，玖兰枢愤怒地看着冷淡笑着的黎，尽量让自己的声线平稳一点，“不，黎。零对我很重要没错，但这无关利用不利用，请你尊重。”  
　  
黎依然不以为地然淡笑着，“玖兰枢，你是什么样的人，这些年来我调查得很清楚了。不是利用？你是想说，那个LevelE是你真的重视的人？真是凑巧啊，锥生双子，猎人家族出生的‘被诅咒的双子’。这样你还敢说，你重视他不是因为他对你有利用价值？”  
　  
玖兰枢半闭双目，脸上泛起了危险煞气，“不是利用，黎，不要侮辱我的真心！”  
　  
血族近乎病态的对爱情的执着，任何人都不能侮辱，即使是亲人，甚至本人都不允许。  
　  
“什么？真心？呵呵……”黎眉头一皱忽然笑了，随后眼神变得淡漠起来，“你想说，那个LevelE是你的真心，你的爱情？你不觉得你这次的理由太拙劣了吗？唔……不对，你的理由一向都那么拙劣。你咬了我以后说是因为什么来着？喜欢？呵呵……”  
　  
黎低笑着，一脸的不以为然，“所以，这一次，你是想让那个LevelE相信，你爱上了他？但是你的目的其实跟当初你咬我一样，不过是因为我们的力量对你有利用价值罢了。”  
　  
玖兰枢地皱起了眉，尽量让自己在黎不断的挑衅下平静，“不，我不是利用零。黎，你也不是仆人……”  
　  
玖兰枢话音刚落，黎忽然将长戟狠狠掷出，长戟向玖兰枢激飞而至。玖兰枢马上反应，挥动佩剑狠击，长戟被击飞旋转向半空。黎却忽然闪身，出现在半空长戟所在的位置，接住长戟再一次掷出。玖兰枢再次击开，长戟往前飞去，然而黎再一次闪身出现，直接接住长戟朝玖兰枢冲去，玖兰枢周身的血色红雾随着主人意念迅速反应，对黎进行截击。  
　  
黎冷淡反驳，速度变得更快了，“那又怎样，有区别吗？后裔，说到底不过是个高级仆人而已，都不过是听命于你的傀儡棋子！”  
　  
红雾已追不上黎的速度，一记斩击，红雾居然变得如坚硬无匹的钢铁盔甲，但戟首源金属所制的双刃克制着吸血鬼的能力，一记斩击竟将红雾盔甲劈开了，随后的斩击红雾竟然生物一般躲避开来。  
　  
散开红雾中现出了玖兰枢的身影，“有区别！黎，你不是仆人。我说过，你是特别的。”  
　  
黑发少年那双澄净的黑眸忽然折射出杀意，飞速袭上前去跃身而起，腾空中长戟朝下，双手握戟以全身之力猛然下扎。  
　  
玖兰枢迅速一脚后踏半步，抬起手中佩剑，一手握住剑柄，一手按在剑身，直接挡格。只有两指宽的暗红色剑身，直接挡住了银色戟尖，源金属与吸血鬼能力幻化的武器进行着力量的正面较量。  
　  
玖兰枢不管自己的话黎是不是能听得进去，“我将你变成同伴，是因为我希望对我重要的人能留在我身边。”  
　  
玖兰枢在黎的攻击中没有再移动半步，脚下地面一下子承受了巨大冲击，以玖兰枢为中心，“轰”的一声巨响，崩裂出了凹陷的大坑。  
　  
因攻击被阻挡，黎的身形有一下的停顿，红雾再次逼近他的身体。但这次红雾依然没有化作利刃，只是格开了黎纤细的身躯狠狠一挥，将黎的身体挥了出去。  
　  
但就在被挥出前的一瞬间，黎手腕带动长戟，猛然一转，戟尖越过剑身一下子割上玖兰枢的肩头！  
　  
顺着被挥开的力，黎收回长戟于空中翻腾，几个空翻之后干净利落地稳稳落在地面。  
　  
玖兰枢的肩头伤口很小，还没有刚刚菱刺制造的伤口大，但源金属武器抑制了血族的自愈能力，此刻小伤口血流不止，纯血气息大量弥散。  
　  
玖兰枢垂剑，酒红的眸中有着无法释怀的愧疚。而站稳的黎则仿佛对玖兰枢肩头的伤视而不见，长戟翻转随时准备攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢明白，黎不可能不介意的，没有理会对方的意愿就将他带入血族世界，带入他原本的猎物的世界。错在自己，无法辩驳，“你不需要听命于我，你也不是傀儡棋子。我不是为了利用……”  
　  
黎语气自始至终带着若有若无的轻嘲，“你是想说，你也是有真心的？那个人真的是你的爱情？那个LevelE……”  
　  
“零不是LevelE！”  
　  
一直听黎出言侮辱，玖兰枢此刻终于忍无可忍。即使是自己的直系的后裔，也决不允许侮辱自己的真心！  
　  
闻言，黎忽然静了。  
　  
黎垂下了头，心中似乎在默念着什么，直到再次抬头，他脸上的笑似乎有些愉快。  
　  
“看来，他似乎真的对你很重要啊……那么……”  
　  
　


	57. 最后的解药（四）

第二十四章 最后的解药（四）  
　  
“那么，如果我拒绝呢？”  
　  
黎清澈澄净的黑眸带着笑意看向玖兰枢。  
　  
“绯樱闲死了，吞噬了绯樱闲所有纯血的我，我的纯血是那个人堕落最后的也是最佳的解药。那么，如果我拒绝用我的血，去救你的那个小情人呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言一怔，他看到了黎脸上冷淡的笑。  
　  
“如果我拒绝，您是打算拿我怎么样呢？我的‘父亲大人’？”  
　  
玖兰枢怔住了，他不是没有考虑过这样的问题，如果黎拒绝的话自己该怎么办。只是，答案太残忍……  
　  
零，黎……  
　  
“说不出口？我来帮你说吧。”黎将玖兰枢的反应全部看在眼里，淡漠地主动替他说出两个选项：“你是打算杀了我，取走我身上所有的纯血呢？还是打算把我抓起来，圈养起来。将你玖兰枢唯一的‘孩子’，当成你那个堕落小情人的长期血仆？”  
　  
玖兰枢面上闪过一丝渐渐冷下的痛苦，但只有锥生零，他无论如何也不可以放弃。一个天生血族，穷尽漫长一生也未必能碰上爱情，正是如此，一旦遇上血族才会奋不顾身，绝不放手。绝不！  
　  
黎看着玖兰枢那张脸，平静地勾起唇角，“呵呵……在你知道了我是谁以后，原来你并没有打消这些念头啊？你就真的那么迷恋他？”  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，他确实是有那些念头，那些肮脏卑劣的手段，为了停止锥生零的堕落。他知道锥生零大概也是不愿意接受的，但是事关他的性命……  
　  
黎见他不反驳，恨意慢慢明显起来，轻笑：“看来你的小情人很对你胃口啊，他是在各方面都伺候得你挺不错吧？是他的鲜血滋味太美味，让你上瘾了？还是说……”说着说着，黎那毫无血色的脸上，冷淡笑容忽然变得有些故意的恶质，“是他那身体的滋味太好了，让你欲罢不能？”  
　  
“黎！够了！”玖兰枢愤怒的酒红眼睛怒意焚烧，狠狠瞪住了少年脸上恶意的侮辱笑意，“如果你再对零出言侮辱，我就……”  
　  
黎大声接过了玖兰枢的话，“就杀了我吗！？”  
　  
玖兰枢怒视着黎，他确实有杀他之心，无论是为了救零，还是因为所爱被侮辱。若不是碍于黎是自己的直系后裔，他断不会容忍这么久。  
　  
黎忽然长呼一口气，冷淡一笑，“算了，不用再在这些无聊的事情上争论，说回之前的话题吧。我不会让你有机会在‘杀了我’和‘囚禁我’之间选择，也不需要你拿全身纯血来补偿我什么，我给你另一个选项。”  
　  
黎长戟斜护身前，看向玖兰枢的眼睛，“你，玖兰枢，受我源金属武器一击，如果之后你还能站立超过一分钟，我就会留下我的纯血。”他平静地说：“全部的。”  
　  
玖兰枢一怔，不明白这对他有什么好处。  
　  
黎似乎看出了他的疑惑，继续说着，“相对的，如果一击以后，你无法站立超过一分钟，你的纯血我就接收了。这一击之后，无论是什么结果都好，你欠的，就当还清了。如何？”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头，思量过黎的大概实力，这似乎是一个比“用玖兰枢全身纯血，换黎不知份量的纯血”更有利于自己的选项。肩头伤口因源金属的再生克制而还在流血，不过能感觉，黎武器中源金属并不纯，非正式的猎人无法拿到正规源金属武器？  
　  
但即使再不纯，现在再生能力也是被克制的，再受源金属武器一击，如果心脏损伤过大，就会死。即使心脏损伤不至于过大，再生能力被克制直接作用在心脏的话，玖兰枢将会在一段时间内陷入极虚弱的状态。  
　  
黎绝对会攻击心脏的吧？而且，如果黎出尔反尔呢？在他受了一击，坚持住了以后，他仍然选择吞噬处于虚弱状态的他呢？  
　  
那就动那个能力，我作为黎的直系血亲长辈，那唯一而绝对的封锁能力。  
　  
玖兰枢作为黎的直系血亲长辈，对直系后裔的黎有着封锁血族力量的绝对能力。只对黎有效，但绝对有效。其实玖兰枢可以直接现在就封锁黎的能力，夺取全部纯血，但心存愧疚的玖兰枢不愿意。十年前夺取了他的人类身份，十年后夺取他的全部纯血？玖兰枢不愿意。  
　  
“好，一言为定。”玖兰枢皱眉说着，眼底是坚定不移的光。  
　  
既然不能两全其美，那么，我就先将我欠的偿还给你。然后，之后如果你还是出尔反尔，就不要怪我，不顾一切去救零！  
　  
“那么，”黎唇角淡淡一勾，“领死吧，玖兰枢。”  
　  
随即，黑眸少年发动起全身力气，提起长戟向玖兰枢疾冲而至，长戟前端源金属制成的利刃以穿胸之势直击玖兰枢胸膛！  
　  
玖兰枢深知，黎是他的罪，在他问黎希望他怎样能补偿时，黎就说过要取玖兰枢性命。黎提出的这夺命的一击，就是他想要的玖兰枢的补偿吧？  
　  
那么，玖兰枢就用这一击赎他的罪。这一击以后，他就真的要取黎的鲜血去救锥生零了，他必须救锥生零！  
　  
而且，这一击之后若你再侮辱零，我将不会再对你有任何容忍。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那双清澈如当初的黑眸，是他让它们染上了恨。他知道那些恨没办法消除了，甚至可能沾染更深……  
　  
对不起了。  
　  
但是，只有锥生零，玖兰枢绝不放弃。  
　  
玖兰枢只见少年的身形由远而近，长戟直接往胸腔攻击，那双黑眸幽浮着恨意。玖兰枢不忍再看着那些恨，闭上了眼。  
　  
对面疾冲而来的黑眸少年，在冲至十几步开外就看见了玖兰枢闭起了双眼。  
　  
就在这时。  
　  
黑眸少年灰白的唇角，忽然勾出了一个不明所以的弧度。那双黑眸中的浓重感情，似乎就在这一瞬之间褪了个干干净净。清澈明净依旧，却变得毫无感情，仿佛之前黑眸中那弥漫的仇恨，根本不属于他。  
　  
黑眸少年心中默默地说：  
　  
来了。  
　  
少年此时已冲至玖兰枢身前不足两米处，玄黑双眸中恨意瞬间再次充盈。手中长戟戟首的源金属利刃，毫不犹豫地向玖兰枢的胸膛突击！  
　  
“铮！”  
　  
清脆的金属相击之声陡然响起。  
　  
玖兰枢只觉得胸口狠狠一痛，被突如其来的近距离冲击撞倒在地上。  
　  
黑眸少年的长戟被瞬间狠狠击开，继而胸口吃了偷袭的人那猛力一踢，巨大的冲击力下连续后退数步依然无法完全卸去力量。少年迅速冷静地以长戟拄地，裂地碎石，稳住了身体。  
　  
少年人那双清澈明净的黑眸，似乎忽然有了愉悦的情绪，慢慢看向对面那个忽然多出来的人。  
　  
终于来了。  
　  
下一步，“挑衅，激怒”。  
　  
待完成数，三。  
　  
原本黑眸少年即将发动攻击的地方，多出了一个人。  
　  
来人左手一把闪烁寒光的银色手枪，枪口直指敌人；右手一柄玄黑刀身的长刀，垂于身侧。一身夜间部的白色制服干净而优雅。银发在如水，在月华下绽放清冷光芒；紫眸澄净，折射着冰冷怒火。  
　  
清冷干净的银发少年静立废墟，如谪仙降临，遗世而独立。  
　  
锥生零回头看着被他一撞跌坐地上，肩头的伤口血流不止，一脸懵逼的白痴纯血种。那个刚刚不知道脑子在想些什么似乎有着送死念头，闭上眼想不躲不闪地白受敌人穿胸一击的蠢货玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零一双冰冷紫眸居高临下地瞪视着，瞪视此刻抬头怔住默默看着自己的玖兰枢。银发少年紫眸泛起冲天怒气地，咬牙切齿地说：“白痴！”  
　  
接着，锥生零转回头去，稳住视线，这才看到了那个刚刚被漫起的灰尘遮住了的身影。刚才注意力被某个白痴纯血种分走，没来得及看清的那个敌人的模样，此刻总算……看清……楚……了……  
　  
嗯？  
　  
锥生零忽然眼角一抽。  
　  
对面站着的那是一个黑色头发，黑色眼睛，高挑而纤细的少年，面色苍白得如早已死去的人。完全符合蓝堂英的描述。  
　  
但这些都不是重点……  
　  
那个黑眸少年，一身斗篷和长戟的行头甚是眼熟；更眼熟的还有他左颈侧上，那个十分显眼的酒红色十字蔷薇纹印。  
　  
锥生零瞬间就明白发生了什么。  
　  
原来如此。  
　  
看清那人的样子后，锥生零一瞬间紫眸中的怒火直接焚烧得几乎要活撕了那人，怒极反笑，心中道：  
　  
冒牌货！  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：咱这章意图其实挺直接的……*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡  
咱要的是：  
“大家都认为是零的时候，本人来了，枢差点被个冒牌货捅了个对穿。”  
　  
1.前面：零在利用机会，以黎的身份冒充凶手，试探确定枢是否可信。  
2.最后反转：零本人出现。  
想让大家都以为是零在试探，而且试探得挺过分，到最后才大反转。因此这章才会分四节日更，由预告改为四节日更时就已经想好了想要反转效果。  
　  
然鹅……  
但由于大家都期待修罗场，且觉得零不会这样试探（零人品太好）……  
有完全get不到暗示，一来就说冒牌货的……  
有不记得黑发黑眼，长戟，猎人身份的……  
有说就是零杀了闲和另外三个纯血的……  
有说零无意识猎杀纯血的……  
有说是初借黎的尸，还零的魂的……  
有说时空错乱导致另一个黎乱入的……  
*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)｡  
　  
回复反应反差过于巨大……  
咱都不知道该说什么好……  
是咱暗示得实在太暗吗……  
实在忍不住重修自爆了……  
心塞塞塞塞塞塞塞塞塞……  
　  
所以咱暗示的点到底在哪呢？  
一.零在总结凶手特点后“做了决定”。  
不记得黎长相的一部分人就……  
_(:3」∠)_  
　  
二.首先引发枢不安的，黎的武器+黎的攻击特点。  
结果有以为枢不安是因为感应到黎气息的……  
_(:3」∠)_  
　  
三.然后是关联对比……  
零（醒后总结凶手特征）：  
1.利用契约交易轻易夺取纯血  
2.工于心计  
3.黑发黑眼  
4.连杀四个纯血的疯子  
　  
“黎”：  
1.“如果你想说我的力量不够，涉及契约的交易受法则保护。无论实力差距有多大，一旦契约成立，我要夺取她的血一点都不难。”  
2.“如果可以用他逼你就范，有这样一个简单一点的办法，我不介意利用一下。”  
3.一头柔软的微弯黑发……一双澄净剔透的黑眸……  
4.“面对杀了四个纯血的彻底的疯子，送上门找死这么果断；纯血也是说给就给。看来锥生零的利用价值很大啊，这颗棋子对你很重要？”  
　  
四.黎不断在说枢不过是利用零，就像枢对黎也是利用，不断引他反驳。  
　  
其实咱觉得暗示已经明显得有些过头了_(:3」∠)_  
　  
至于凶手为什么对“黎”的情况的了如指掌，二十六章就揭晓了。而且这章有一个“黎”的露馅点，可以让知晓真相后的枢察觉，这个凶手不是靠取得情报然后伪装那么简单。其他“黎”的表现都可以从情报发散和捏造，只有露馅点的信息不同，明显到bug一样。  
　


	58. 玖兰后裔（一）

第二十五章 玖兰后裔（一）  
　  
？：你凭什么说我是冒牌货？  
　  
零：呵呵。  
　  
————  
　  
舞蹈祭舞会隔天傍晚。  
　  
日间部和夜间部的交接时间，黑主优姬正忧心忡忡地维持着风纪。  
　  
还有不到一周就要到寒假了，年度考试过后，日间部和夜间部的课，都只剩下自习而已。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零一如往常地和黑主优姬打招呼，但黑主优姬却明显地心不在焉。目送锥生零离开后，黑主优姬开始了夜巡，她心中惴惴不安起来。  
　  
而此刻坐在教学楼阶梯教室的锥生零也有些心不在焉，总觉得有些什么不好的事要发生，随即收拾心情开始认真思考起来。  
　  
在清晨玖兰枢在离开了自己的房间以后，到傍晚夜间部上课以前，玖兰枢多次折回，不断问是否需要鲜血。他这是在做什么？是太过担心自己堕落吗？是怕自己再次在他面前出现今天清晨时分的那种情况，然后他忍不住吗？  
　  
锥生零一时间径自红了脸，搞不懂自己为什么会在腐血的催化下发生那种情形。  
　  
“圣巧克力日”隔天，初第一次来访的时候，锥生零问了三件事：一，锥生零的灵魂情况；二，锥生零是不是玖兰纯血；三，锥生零保留的腐血会不会有异常变化。  
　  
第三个问题，初告诉锥生零：绯樱闲不死就不会，但绯樱闲一死，锥生零保留的腐血会变化成毒，催化出异常的“本能状态”。  
　  
血族的“本能状态”和“堕落”，两者的表现最大的区别是“堕落”会丢失理智，而“本能状态”是存留理智的。而由腐血刺激出的“异常本能状态”，腐血会在刺激本能的同时侵蚀理智。所以腐血刺激的“嗜血本能状态”，会和“堕落”一模一样。  
　  
但是，初不知道是故意没说还是真的忘了。他没有告诉锥生零，在长时间鲜血供给充足的情况下，不渴血的身体在腐血刺激下，大概、偶然、也许、有可能、有机会、不小心、说不定会刺激出吸血鬼的两大本能中，嗜血以外的另一种——嗜欲。继而让本体进入“异常本能状态”，也就是：被腐血侵蚀了理智的“嗜欲本能状态”。  
　  
问1：不渴血的情况下，腐血会刺激出哪一种本能，是否有规律？  
　  
初：各次刺激不同，没有规律，只看人品。  
　  
问2：锥生零作为纯血种，力量是否足够抵抗腐血对理智的侵蚀？  
　  
初：各次程度不同，无关力量，只看人品。  
　  
结论：今天清晨，锥生零人品不咋地。  
　  
然而这些锥生零都不知道……  
　  
锥生零想，如果自己下一次在玖兰枢面前腐血反噬爆发，却还是那种奇怪的方向的话；如果自己的腐血反噬如同上一世，到了即使被捆在有吸血鬼驯养术咒纹的地下室也无法抑制的程度的话；如果下一次玖兰枢没能忍住的话……  
　  
一下子变得面红耳热，双手捧头的锥生零不愿再细想下去，赶紧拉回自己跑偏的思维。  
　  
锥生零想起玖兰枢今天种种的不对劲，然后回想起了玖兰枢清晨说的话：  
　  
【你放心，都会好的，我会有办法救你，你好好休息。】  
　  
会有办法？  
　  
锥生零心中的不安瞬间爆炸，环顾四周。自习课没有老师，不会点名，所以锥生零甚至不能确定玖兰枢是中途不见了，还是说他根本就没有进过教室。之前只是假设，假设那个猎杀纯血的家伙还在的话。难道那个疯子真的还在？  
　  
这时候玖兰枢绝对是去碰运气跑到那个地方——旧校舍小礼堂。如果那疯子在的话，玖兰枢会拿他自己的血换那个不知真假的绯樱闲的纯血吗？  
　  
之前锥生零就决定了，假如玖兰枢真的为了他以命犯险，他就不再找什么借口了。但他没有想到的是，玖兰枢居然真的就那么倒霉，遇到了那个疯子居然真的没走。  
　  
锥生零这时忽然感觉到了什么气息，猛地站了起来，动静大到教室里的所有人都注意到了他，然后所有人也都陆续注意到了别的气息。  
　  
偏偏在这个时候？那些元老院的走狗？  
　  
“该死！”  
　  
锥生零怒火中烧地骂了一句，眼睛陡然一红，随即闪身消失了。  
　  
锥生零一瞬间显现的强大气势令教室中的夜间部全员一抖。他们不禁想起，今天在寻找锥生一缕未果归来复命时，玖兰枢对他们说的话——  
　  
【诸位，有件事要拜托你们……】  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬正在夜巡，担忧不已的她在想，她还有没有什么事能帮锥生零做的。但黑主优姬想来想去，发现她什么都做不了，一旦涉及吸血鬼世界的事情，她就什么都帮不了。深深叹气之余只好做好眼前的工作，黑主优姬自我安慰地想着：我做好份内的事，最最起码，不要让别人担心。  
　  
校园围绕的树林之中忽然有异动，马上警觉的黑主优姬迅速赶了过去，狩猎女神稳稳展开，截住了一个陌生的上班族打扮的眼镜男去路。  
　  
“晚安，这位小姐。”那个穿着西装打着领带的眼镜男扶了扶眼镜，强装淡定地轻声说着，“请问……这里是黑主学园吗？我刚刚加完班回家顺路经过，一时好奇绕过来看看……没想到已经这么晚了，啊……我不是什么可疑人物……”  
　  
黑主优姬十分鄙视地大翻白眼，“黑主学园建在山顶，你住哪里的？在哪加班的？回家居然要经过这里？现在的吸血鬼连撒谎都不打草稿的吗？”  
　  
“……哦？你知道吸血鬼？”眼镜男被黑主优姬不留情面的揭穿说得脸上有些挂不住，但他还是竭力忍住发作的情绪轻笑起来，“原来如此，看来你也是学园的守护者——风纪委员之一。那可真是太好了，我正好，有问题想问你呢……”  
　  
黑主优姬变得更警惕起来，手持狩猎女神摆出了随时攻击的姿态。  
　  
眼镜男仍慢条斯理地问着，“这个学院的另一个守护者——锥生零在哪里！”  
　  
那眼镜男才一说完就陡然向黑主优姬冲来，抬起的双手指甲瞬间伸长，指甲如黑色利刃，直朝黑主优姬颈脖而来。  
　  
黑主优姬迅速作出反应，狩猎女神直接如长枪刺出，直攻那眼镜男喉咙。以长兵的优势，在利爪到来之前击中了眼镜男的喉结，将他狠狠逼退。  
　  
黑主优姬听那眼镜男说出锥生零了名字，知道这个人是有目的专门找上来的，“你是什么人！想破坏黑主学园的和平吗？”  
　  
狠狠咳嗽几下，眼镜男饶有兴趣地看着眼前这个对他毫不犹豫地发动攻击的女孩，抬起利爪威胁着，“小姑娘，你不需要知道，告诉我他在哪就……”  
　  
话还没说完，那眼镜男手上一震一痛，五支锋利的指甲忽然落地了。  
　  
清冷平静的声音幽幽响起：“你找我有什么事？”  
　  
黑主优姬和眼镜男都没有看清，这时已站在黑主优姬身前的锥生零到底是什么时候来到的？  
　  
眼镜男毫不在乎地看了看指甲断去的手，随后转移视线，死死盯着锥生零，“锥生零，你杀死了纯血种的绯樱闲大人，奉了血族世界最高机构——元老院的命令，今晚我是来处决你的！”  
　  
锥生零冷淡挑眉，并不言语。  
　  
眼镜男以为锥生零怕了，继续开口说着，“元老院一向视纯血种为至高无上的存在，尊纯血种为君主，并加以保护。而你却背着我们的视线，偷偷对绯樱家的纯血之君闲大人下手！”  
　  
眼镜男原本已经断去指甲的手再次伸出如利刃的黑指甲，用指甲抬了抬眼镜，“纯血种是多么高贵的存在啊，你就把这个认知深深刻到你的脑海里，然后接受处决吧！锥生零！”  
　  
“等等！”黑主优姬连忙上前，狩猎女神横在身前，“零他根本没有……”  
　  
锥生零冷淡地看着那个一身西装革履的眼镜男，轻拍此刻仍然保持着战斗状态的黑主优姬的肩头，“没事的，优姬。”  
　  
眼镜男仍紧盯锥生零，冷笑出声，“想一想，其实你不算亏，‘杀害纯血种’这么严重的罪行，现在只需要你的一条命就可以抵偿了，很划算，对吧！”  
　  
话音刚落，那眼镜男直接抬爪朝他们攻来，目标却不是锥生零，而是在他身前的黑主优姬。  
　  
锥生零一双紫眼中闪出寒意，怒火顿起，半眯着眼，红光自眼中诡异一闪。他一下子闪身越过挡在身前的黑主优姬，瞬间抬手直接抓住了朝黑主优姬袭去的那只手的手腕。锥生零不留给那眼镜男什么惊疑反应的时间，纤细冰凉的手指狠狠收拢，硬生生地将对方的手腕骨直接捏碎。  
　  
眼镜男兀自发出一声惨叫，随即在剧痛中跪了下去，“竟然能够徒手粉碎吸血鬼的骨头……锥生零……你这个即将变成LevelE的家伙！”  
　  
说着说着，眼镜男的声调忽然拔高，抬起另一只伸出利爪的手攻向锥生零正面。  
　  
锥生零没有给那眼镜男得逞的机会，他冷冷淡淡地拽着那已经骨头碎裂的手腕，连带着将他整个身体提起往上甩，随后狠狠砸落在地面，直接将地面砸出了凹陷大坑。  
　  
锥生零这时已经松开了眼镜男的手腕，血蔷薇迅速拔枪上膛，直指地上艰难喘气的眼镜男额头，“听你说了那么长时间，你似乎还是不打算主动解释一下，为什么元老院的人来的时间这么紧凑。”  
　  
锥生零平静地看着眼前那个正痛苦喘气的眼镜男，十分笃定地说：“划算？不好意思啊，我的性命没那么廉价。”  
　  
“你以为打倒我一个就能逃脱了吗？”眼镜男缓缓冷笑起来：“你逃不掉的，被我们处刑是你既定的命运！”  
　  
“既定的命运吗？”锥生零不置可否地微笑起来，“我的命运很多年前就走入了另一条岔道，早就改变过了。”  
　  
曾经毫不犹豫地开枪的锥生零这次没有开枪，反而收枪站了起来。他抬头看着瞬间无声无息地出现的几十只同样西装革履，戴着眼镜的吸血鬼。同时夜间部一众贵族的气息也同时出现在了周围。  
　  
锥生零轻声对身后背对自己摆出戒备状态的黑主优姬说：“优姬，你先走吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬毫不客气地骂了回去：“吵死了，锥生零你别婆婆妈妈的！”  
　  
锥生零心情一下子变好了，他背脊挺直，长身玉立。环顾四周的夜间部学生和元老院吸血鬼，锥生零不卑不亢地说：  
　  
“昨天晚上，绯樱闲在黑主学园内被夺血挖心，残忍谋杀，但过程中是有目击者的。你们究竟听从什么人的命令而出动，而且认定我是凶手？是什么人一夜之间就认定我是凶手？”  
　  
“纯血之君的连续离奇死亡很明显是他杀，至今已经有四个纯血之君被杀害，你们却只知道无脑地听从这种明显的栽赃来找我麻烦。还说什么‘以纯血种为至高无上的存在’？是在开玩笑吗？”  
　  
“黑主学园里还有一个纯血之君，如果你们真的是以纯血之君为尊，你们应该是以‘保护’为由被派过来，而不是可笑的‘制裁’！”  
　  
锥生零的声音铿锵有力，有理有据。不止到场的一众贵族，连元老院的众吸血鬼也是听得一怔。  
　  
“而且，就凭绯樱闲对锥生家做过的事，她杀我父母，令我陷入堕落，我锥生零就是真的杀了她，也是理所当然的。”锥生零紫眸微眯，紫眸闪出凌厉光芒，冷冷地说：“只不过是为了你们口中的，那所谓的纯血种的尊贵，我就要被处以死刑？可笑至极！”  
　  
话音刚落，清一色西装眼镜男的元老院成员中的一个就边喊边攻了上来，“好狂莽的口气！锥生零！你只不过区区一个LevelD！拿命来！”  
　  
然而那人还未攻至锥生零面前，只见他紫眸再次红光一闪，那人身体就一动不动地直直摔下了，锥生零弯腰提起之前被他握碎腕骨的眼镜男的衣领，随手一扔将他扔到刚刚直直摔倒地上的人身上去了。  
　  
“这所学园对很多人来说都非常重要，我不允许你们的愚行将其玷污。”  
　  
锥生零坚定开口，语气中是绝对不容亵渎的气场。锥生零想不到，这一世居然要由他来代劳训狗。  
　  
锥生零淡淡地说着，“回去，告诉让你们来杀我的那个人，不要以为私自下令就能瞒过所有人的耳目。你们这次到底是出于什么目的而出动，你们自己清楚。”  
　  
一众元老院人员惊愕地望着锥生零。  
　  
“然后，顺便替我带一句话给下令让你们过来的人，元老院的走狗们，你们就说……”锥生零忽然玩心大发，足够挑衅地冷冷一笑，“我锥生零就在这里，哪里都不会去，等候他老人家过来请安。”  
　  
锥生零自然知道，元老院里有谁会迫不及待地想杀了他，他的存在威胁到了谁。当然就是那个人，那个想让纯血种自相残杀殆尽，好独揽大权；而且刚好在早前，不小心知道了锥生零和某个奇葩远古纯血王族的关系，知道了他“远古纯血王族后裔人选”身份，迫不及待地想将纯血种扼杀在摇篮里的一翁，一条麻远。  
　  
而元老院一众普通LevelD成员没有得到锥生零是“远古纯血王族后裔人选”身份的情报，他们甚至连“后裔”是什么也不知道。心中只道：没想到区区一个不稳定的LevelD居然目中无人到了这样的地步！  
　  
有人不忿，愤怒大喝，“什么！？狂莽至极！！”  
　  
但那个人喝声刚止，就看到自己肩头的血肉骨头瞬间乍然崩碎成血雾，连带身后一株大树的树干，直接崩碎出一个对穿大洞。肩膀腾起惨烈的剧痛，那人抽搐起来倒在了地上。  
　  
众人见状慌忙戒备起来，往锥生零身上看去。只见锥生零一双剔透的紫眸泛出了鲜红瑰丽的夺目光芒，那样的强横力量。  
　  
他似乎忽然生气了？  
　  
就在这时，所有人倏然一顿，四周的夜间部成员更是直接开始不安起来。他们马上明白了锥生零为什么会有这样的反应——空气中，传来了清晰的纯血气息，玖兰枢的纯血。  
　  
元老院众人终于察觉事态不对。在他们被元老院高层指派而来，打着“制裁杀害纯血之君的凶手”的旗号制裁锥生零的时候，一直在黑主学园里的那位纯血之君出事了！  
　  
绯樱闲很有可能真的不是被仇杀！她很有可能是被之前猎杀三个纯血种的同一个凶手所杀的！凶手不是锥生零，而是另有其人！  
　  
正如刚刚锥生零所说的，元老院的人如果真的是“以纯血为尊”，那么，他们被指派过来的理由就应该是“保护”。最起码应该是“制裁凶手的同时，确保纯血之君的安全”，而不该是单纯的只是“制裁”。  
　  
【派我们来的那位大人，根本没有“保护纯血之君”的意图！】  
　  
元老院众吸血鬼当中一个看起来职位比较高的人随即开口，“你的话，我们会好好传达。”  
　  
锥生零眼中的红光慢慢暗下，恢复成了冷淡的紫，“很好，滚吧。”  
　  
“告辞。”  
　  
那一个个西装革履的眼镜男吸血鬼，身体纷纷化成了暗红烟雾，逐渐消失在当场。  
　  
此时稍微松一口气的锥生零，看到身边的黑主优姬一脸警惕地看着自己，有些心酸地叹了口气，“优姬，有些事我晚一点才跟你解释，好吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬刚刚看到锥生零的力量，那已经不是普通吸血鬼能够达到的程度了，而且她看到最后那个西装眼镜男对锥生零的忌惮，一切都显示着锥生零的变化。  
　  
黑主优姬皱着眉头，心中极度担忧，她小心翼翼地看着锥生零，问：“你……是零吗？或者……还是零吗？”  
　  
锥生零“噗嗤”一笑，用力揉了揉黑主优姬的头顶，“一直都是啊，白痴。”  
　  
黑主优姬听到锥生零温柔依旧的话语，此刻心中一切忧虑都莫名化为乌有。她笑了，“好，之后你要给我好好解释。不准叫我白痴！”  
　  
锥生零笑了，“你先回去，保护好自己。”  
　  
“明白了！”  
　  
黑主优姬果断答应，然后迅速离开了。  
　  
目送黑主优姬离开，锥生零叹了口气，随后他转头看向周围的夜间部学生们，实在不想对自己的能力解释些什么。  
　  
锥生零是纯血种的事不可能对他们说出来，“初大人指示玖兰枢供血”也没几天。那么，锥生零难道要说因为拿捏着他们家枢大人的把柄，和他有长期的纯血交易。他很早以前就长期喝着他们枢大人的血，所以力量变强了？先不说信不信，说出来那纯粹是找死。  
　  
锥生零说：“我不想和你们交待什么，我的事……晚一点，你们问玖兰枢吧，他会跟你们解释（编）的。”  
　  
夜间部众人看着眼前气场强大的锥生零，再次回想起他们的君王所说的话——  
　  
【诸位，有件事要拜托你们。今晚无论你们察觉到什么气息，都必须先确保锥生零的安全；无论发生了什么事，守在他身边保护他。】  
　  
但是……  
　  
眼前这个锥生零，哪里轮得到他们来保护啊！！  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢曾对他们说过什么，但他绝对有说什么就是了，不然一向骄傲的贵族们怎么会容忍他的颐指气使？但是锥生零现在没有计较这件事的时间，他有更重要的事要忙——  
　  
锥生零现在必须去看看，这群贵族的那个白痴君主出事了没有。  
　  
　  
　


	59. 玖兰后裔（二）

第二十五章 玖兰后裔（二）  
　  
“别跟过来。”  
　  
冷冷地向夜间部人丢下一句话后，锥生零随即闪身离开。  
　  
锥生零之前已经做了决定，他想凭“玖兰枢会不会为了我以命犯险”来判断自己是不是可以相信他。如果连一个“猎杀四个纯血种的疯子”，他都能去送人头，锥生零觉得，自己可以相信他了。  
　  
可是，锥生零没想到玖兰枢居然真的那么着急地去送人头去了。而且，那个疯子居然真的没走。锥生零不禁怀疑，是不是玖兰枢人品太差。  
　  
锥生零在给元老院的走狗们下马威的时候，他就已经开始感受到了透过空气传来的玖兰枢能力附带的纯血气息。玖兰枢似乎真的在战斗，后来又出现了少量出血。而就在元老院的人告退之前，锥生零一瞬有些失控爆发了一下力量。因为在一刹那以前，玖兰枢的血气一下子浓郁了。  
　  
然而，在他快速闪现前往，直到闪现到那个残破的小礼堂时，看到的却是极其诡异的画面——  
　  
一个一身黑的纤细少年，手持长兵疾冲至肩头受伤，伤口无法愈合的玖兰枢身前，正要发动穿胸一击。  
　  
然而玖兰枢居然闭上了眼，他似乎完全没有要躲避的意思。  
　  
怎么回事！！  
　  
锥生零一咬牙瞬间取下耳饰，刹那间闪身至两人之间，右手已经变化的黑色长刀发狠斩落。斩偏黑衣少年长兵攻击的瞬间，旋身出脚往他胸口狠狠一踹。黑衣少年身体被踢开的同时，锥生零也因反作用力而后退。锥生零狠狠撞上了玖兰枢的身体，将他直接撞倒了，这才卸了力站稳脚步。  
　  
锥生零不知道这个混账纯血种到底又发了什么神经，忽然想要白受敌人一击。他回头看着刚被自己撞倒于地惊讶茫然的玖兰枢，狠骂了一句：“白痴。”  
　  
然而，当锥生零回过头来，看清对面的敌人模样以后，他就彻底明白发生了什么。  
　  
锥生零一瞬愤怒焚烧于胸腔，恨不得活撕了那人。怒极反笑，咬牙切齿地看着那个冒牌货。看着那冒充谁不好，居然恰好冒充了本尊在场的人，那个攻心的可恶敌人。  
　  
玖兰枢知道自己的纯血气息散开，必然会有人过来。但因为早一些之前，一下子感觉到大量陌生的吸血鬼气息，他知道要过来的人大概会被拖延一段时间。  
　  
那些陌生的吸血鬼气息，训练有素，井井有条，一板一眼的感觉……  
　  
元老院？找零的麻烦来了？一条麻远，你居然那么的急不及待？在绯樱闲死去的隔天就派人来搞事了？敢对“远古纯血王族初大人的后裔人选”下手了？你是发生了什么，忽然不忌惮“初大人”了吗？  
　  
但很快锥生零的力量气息传来了，玖兰枢大概知道是他在和元老院的人抗衡。早前玖兰枢吩咐过夜间部的成员，让他们无论如何，优先保护锥生零，他的安全应该是有保障。也因此，玖兰枢决定尽快得到黎的纯血，如果这时锥生零赶来，他也许不会愿意接受自己这样去换来“解药”。  
　  
但是，始终还是慢了一步，锥生零在关键时刻到来，打断了源金属武器的一击。  
　  
忌惮地看着对面曾经说过会“利用锥生零逼玖兰枢就范”的黑眸少年，倒地后迅速站起的玖兰枢挡在了锥生零身前。“零！你现在随时会出现堕落反应，不要靠近他。”  
　  
锥生零一下子怔住了，看着眼前玖兰枢的背影。在正式战斗中被人护在身后，这还真是第一次……  
　  
锥生零唇角不禁有些勾起。  
　  
这时和他们对立着，在远处站稳身体的冒牌货少年恶劣地冷淡笑着，“就是他？玖兰枢。你不惜抓我去当长期血仆也要救的，你的那个小情人？”  
　  
锥生零脸皮一抽，脑门上直接爆出了青筋。  
　  
瞪视着那个不要脸的冒牌货，锥生零冷冷地说，“玖兰枢，对面那家伙是谁。”  
　  
玖兰枢听着自背后传来的问话，轻轻苦笑，看着眼前那个黑发黑眸的少年，“他是我的后裔，黎。差不多十年前，我没有经过他的同意，擅自将他变成了血族。他是我身上原罪的证明，我的罪孽。”  
　  
锥生零白眼一翻，没好气地冷笑，“所以你刚刚想白受他一击？玖兰枢，你这样是想赎罪吗？”  
　  
“我罪有应得，所以赎罪是应该的。而且……”玖兰枢将锥生零稳稳护在身后，一双酒红眼睛死死盯着眼前的黑眸少年，“他是纯血种，他吞噬了绯樱闲的全部纯血，现在只有他的纯血能救你。”  
　  
锥生零再一次怔住了：还是为了我吗？  
　  
这时，锥生零忽然眼睛泛起了红光，喉咙中再次出现那种熟悉无比的灼烈疼痛。如被烈火焚烧过，如被开水灌入过，生生撕裂般地狠狠发疼，滚烫的疼痛热切地渴求鲜血浸润抚平。  
　  
陷入渴血的锥生零暗自庆幸，起码自己这一次的腐血反噬没有跑偏，而且理智也没被侵蚀彻底。  
　  
显然锥生零这次人品还行。  
　  
“零！”  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间察觉到了锥生零的异常，马上转身扶住他下蹲，让他坐下。在玖兰枢的眼里，锥生零的堕落已经到了刻不容缓的地步了。而他堕落的唯一解药，只有黎的纯血！  
　  
玖兰枢抬眸看着前方冷淡站立的少年，“黎，我们刚刚的约定，你说，如果我接受你源金属武器一击之后，我还能站立超过一分钟的话，你就会留下你的纯血。还有效吧。”  
　  
锥生零眼角一抽，脑中“嘣”的一声脆响，某条神经断裂了。  
　  
“啊，有效。”  
　  
黑眸少年冷淡地嗤笑一声，用恨意充斥的目光鄙视地看着面前那个慌乱中失去理智和智商的纯血种。但在场的两人都不知道，黑眸少年此刻心中反差巨大，不喜不怒：  
　  
“玖兰枢工于心计，需多加小心”？不准确。  
　  
下一步，“冷笑，仇视，等待关键词”。  
　  
待完成数，三。  
　  
就在少年冷笑回答，而玖兰枢正准备说些什么的时候，玖兰枢怀中的锥生零忽然强势地开口了：“喂，玖兰枢，先别管血的事。我现在有些问题要问你，你给我老老实实，一个一个地回答。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着怀里这次人品不错，此刻已经克制住反噬恢复正常的人，不解：“什么问题？”  
　  
锥生零并不理会玖兰枢的不解，直接询问：“你原本觉得他手上有能阻止我堕落的，绯樱闲最后的血，所以你来这里碰运气换他的血？”  
　  
玖兰枢苦笑，“是的。”他如何也想不到凶手会是自己的后裔，并且已经吞噬了绯樱闲的所有纯血。  
　  
锥生零依然对玖兰枢那一抹苦笑毫不在意，“你觉得你没有经过你的那个后裔同意，就将他转化成血族了，他恨你？”  
　  
“是……”玖兰枢皱眉，问题的跳跃怎么这么大？  
　  
锥生零嗤笑起来摇了摇头，然后又问：“那么，你是打算以刚刚那约定的一击作为你对他的赎罪，死不了的话就不再欠他了，然后换取吞噬了绯樱闲所有纯血的他的纯血？要是还换不来的话，你是打算强夺吗？为了给我当解药？”  
　  
“嗯……”玖兰枢有些愧疚，自己这样做，终究是太自私了吧？  
　  
“呵……”锥生零笑了，笑得怒火冲天，“玖兰枢，你以前不是很工于心计的吗，怎么现在蠢成这样？”  
　  
玖兰枢微怔，然后愧疚起来了，看着怀中人那满怀怒火的笑容，他以为锥生零是在怪自己过于无情。  
　  
“世上有多少人知道你有后裔的事？”锥生零眼睛已经恢复了淡紫，冷淡地笑了起来，眼里全是鄙视。  
　  
“……不多。”玖兰枢对着这一下子又转变了方向的问题，一怔以后如实作答。有人知道，例如被命令寻找自己后裔的下属……  
　  
“就是有是吧？”锥生零没好气地一叹，大翻白眼。  
　  
“嗯……”玖兰枢除了老实回答也想不到该说什么。  
　  
“他们知道你后裔的外貌特征吗？”锥生零的目光此刻落到了对面的少年身上，冰冷的眼里泛起怒火。  
　  
“知道……”玖兰枢忽然感觉到了锥生零想说什么，那是一个自己一开始就关心则乱而忽略了的巨大问题。  
　  
“那么，最后一个问题。我问你，”锥生零将视线转到了玖兰枢的眼睛，“你有闻过这家伙的血液气味吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言皱起了眉头，大概已经知道锥生零想说什么的玖兰枢还是愣了一会儿，然后他说：“零……你是想说……眼前的这个‘黎’……他是个冒牌货？”  
　  
玖兰枢不是没有考虑过，会有人不怕死地冒充自己的直系后裔。  
　  
但是，只要稍有什么出现矛盾，就会露馅。而那个少年，一开始就表现得太过自然，合理得不能更合理。武器的使用，攻击的特点，外貌，最后才是十字蔷薇。然而，这个少年所有的表现都没有露馅的迹象。  
　  
更重要的是，这个少年说出的话，有着不可能从情报得来的信息。那是一个只有自己和黎，只有两人知道的信息！  
　  
玖兰枢不明白，锥生零是凭什么认为他是假冒的？  
　  
“冒牌货？”  
　  
对面的少年一直静静地看着那两个人你来我往地聊天，似乎只当他们在交待遗言，并不怎么在意。但一听到“冒牌货”一词，就表现得像是一下子被逗笑了：  
　  
“你凭什么说我是冒牌货？”  
　  
“凭什么？”锥生零看着对面的那个纤细少年，咬牙切齿地笑着对身边的人说：“玖兰枢，现在我来告诉你一些情况吧，在我说完以前，别打断。”  
　  
锥生零挣开了玖兰的怀抱，站了起来，右手手腕一转，黑刀在一阵绿色光芒中变回了耳饰，顺手夹回了耳边。锥生零正对着黑斗篷少年，说的话却是对身旁站立起来的玖兰枢说的。  
　  
“第一，我即使不要那家伙的血，我也不会堕落。”  
　  
“第二，你的后裔是有恨过你，但早就不恨了。”  
　  
“第三，因为你的后裔已经不恨你了所以，所以你根本不需要赎什么罪。”  
　  
玖兰枢听着锥生零说的话，他说出第一句的时候，玖兰枢只不解他为何那么笃定，是不是他另有办法。然而到第二第三句，玖兰枢却顿住了，他怎么知道自己的后裔恨不恨，需不需要赎罪这样的事？  
　  
第三句话话音刚落，锥生零控制右手长出短短一截尖利指甲，抬手向着对面的黑眸少年展示着。忽然，锥生零右手狠狠一握，指甲直接扎入了手心！！  
　  
“零！”  
　  
玖兰枢惊呼，在他眼里，锥生零现在的情况容不得半点失血，任何份量的失血都会加速堕落！马上想拉过锥生零受伤的手掌帮他止血，但伸出的手却被锥生零避开了。玖兰枢疑惑地转头，看到了锥生零那双坚定的紫眸。  
　  
锥生零转头再次看向对面，被狠狠抓出伤口的右手掌被抬起，松开手指展示在了沉默的少年眼前。驱动着体内血液的流动，带着强烈腐朽蔷薇气息，暗红得接近黑色的血液自锥生零手掌上的伤口流了出来。  
　  
那彻底堕落的气息浓烈得让人恶心，嗅到那个气息，玖兰枢胸腔内之物狠狠疼痛起来。  
　  
然而，不过数秒，锥生零手掌上伤口流出的血就不再是红黑色的了，那继续流出的血液变成了鲜红色。随后仅仅一瞬间，伤口便愈合了，不留任何痕迹。  
　  
那个自锥生零手掌飘散传来的，只有一瞬间的，香甜诱人的气息——极纯净的血液，带着清淡冷艳的蔷薇甜香，极品的诱惑……  
　  
那是玖兰枢熟悉的，不可能错认的纯血的气息！  
　  
黎的气息！  
　  
随着堕落腐血流尽，伤口愈合，锥生零左边颈侧忽然闪出了耀目的红光，只一瞬，之后便沉寂下来。颈侧动脉位置上，一个酒红色的十字蔷薇纹印瞬间清晰显现，洁白肌肤映衬酒红纹印，极其妖冶艳丽。  
　  
锥生零之前一直忘记问初，自己颈侧的十字蔷薇纹印为什么会消失，在什么情况下会显现。  
　  
十字蔷薇纹印之所以会消失，是因为锥生零体内除了本身的玖兰纯血，还有不属于这个身体的堕落腐血。锥生零的身体由与这一世的锥生零融合，刻意保留腐血的一刻开始，就是一个特殊的非完全纯血状态。而玖兰枢为当时还是“黎”的他加上封印时，“黎”却是完全纯血。  
　  
只要堕落腐血流尽，锥生零的身体恢复到完全的纯血状态，那个十字蔷薇纹印就会清晰地显现出来。所以，如果在昨晚，锥生一缕要离开的那时，锥生零真的将腐血排出了，那么他的身份就会即时暴露。  
　  
但无论那是什么样的原理，现在都已经不重要了。锥生零已经不怕暴露了，他已经决定，他要相信玖兰枢一次。  
　  
这一次，结果不知道会是什么，但是，锥生零选择“遵从自己的本心意愿去做”。如果连以命犯险的玖兰枢都还是在利用，如果锥生零真的就是那么倒霉，遇上的始终还是个人渣败类。  
　  
那好！我认了！  
　  
一缕的幸福已经毁了，一缕的命……如果你还是在利用我，到时我就赌上我的命去救一缕，连同上一世夺取的命，全部还给一缕！  
　  
锥生零看着对面似乎忽然变得有点松懈的黑眸少年，挑衅地笑了起来，“呵呵……我凭什么说你是冒牌货，是吗？就凭，‘我就是黎’，这个够不够？”  
　  
“零……”玖兰枢到了这一刻，终于明白过来锥生零为什么一直对寻找绯樱闲的最后纯血完全地不在乎，因为他根本不需要去在乎！锥生零就是玖兰枢的直系后裔“黎”，他一开始就是彻彻底底的纯血种，所以他根本不需要去害怕堕落！因为他根本不会堕落！  
　  
玖兰枢之前一直悬着的一颗心，此刻终于落了地。  
　  
锥生零不知道站在身侧的玖兰枢心中那些弯弯绕绕，他正紧紧盯着对面的黑眸少年。  
　  
锥生零自信地笑着，看着对面那个少年，无差别大范围地进行嘲讽：“我不知道你是谁，不过不得不说，你很幸运，而且情报也很准。而且你已经骗过了这个关心则乱，智商掉线的白痴纯血种了。”  
　  
黑眸少年皱起了眉头，不言不语。  
　  
“不过，你也很不幸，任你怎么想，也不会想得到的吧。”锥生零笑得十分愉快，“我，就是‘黎’本人。”  
　  
此刻在对面站立的，面无血色的少年似乎一瞬间没有了所有情绪。之前的嘲弄和恨意通通都似乎是不属于这个少年的东西，那张木讷的苍白的脸上此刻完全成了冷着脸的面瘫，只皱着眉似乎有些苦恼。  
　  
少年变得毫无情绪，平静得不能更平静。  
　  
内心在自言自语：  
　  
确实没想到……下一步……待完成数……先拖延……武器不顺手……  
　  
纤细的黑眸少年上一秒还平静地冷着脸，下一秒却忽然提戟朝玖兰枢冲去。长戟准备就绪，随时攻击，锥生零前来阻挠，少年随即改变了攻击目标。锥生零举起血蔷薇果断地连续扣动扳机，红色十字蔷薇光芒不断连续乍放。  
　  
但少年现在的动作和刚刚与玖兰枢对战时，必须刻意制造某些特点风格时的动作完全不一样；此刻少年动作更敏捷，身影更快速，显得非常冷静果断，而且自然流畅得多。  
　  
黑眸少年的速度快得有些诡异，竟然全部的射击都避过了，周身不见任何损伤。眼看少年已经越来越近，锥生零皱眉，开始奔跑闪避的同时，取下耳饰，转换成刀，准备应对长戟的攻击。  
　  
锥生零内心暗想：这个冒牌货有点实力。  
　  
锥生零边躲避边瞄准，速度不可避免地要比少年略低一点，而这时少年已经接近锥生零的身边了，眼看下一秒就在长戟发起攻击了，锥生零抬刀挡格。但刀刃未至，锥生零一瞬间只觉得腰间一紧，然后背后倏然一暖，被带了开去，同时那个少年也急速腾空后跃。  
　  
锥生零只听见一声轰然巨响，锥生零和那个少年先前所站的地面已变成一片凹陷碎石。  
　  
这时，自锥生零耳边缓缓响起了玖兰枢低沉玩味的笑声。锥生零身上一抖，猛然回头，只见玖兰枢双眸血红，含笑抬剑，红色血雾张扬缭绕在两人周身。此刻的玖兰枢恰似鬼神修罗，从容不迫地于战场与人厮杀斗狠。  
　  
玖兰枢盯着那个站定的黑眸少年，鲜红眼睛中闪出危险的光。  
　  
以感情来欺骗，卑鄙拙劣的手段。刚刚是顾忌你后裔的身份，才对你一再侮辱我的感情，一再侮辱零的行为不停忍让着。现在？我要你为侮辱血族的爱情而好好付出代价！  
　  
玖兰枢勾唇轻笑：“刚刚是因为被感情所累，束手束脚，所以才被你耍了那么久。现在，既然知道你不过是个卑鄙的冒牌货，哪里还有容你随便伤害他的道理！”  
　  
黑眸面瘫少年冷着脸皱着眉，一双明亮透彻的黑眼紧紧看着对面的二人。少年忽然不明所以地小声自言自语，似乎是不小心将心中的话说了出来：“……待完成……真麻烦……”  
　  
但是，玖兰枢慢慢发现，他并没有在看自己，他看着的只是锥生零！  
　  
别做多余的事。  
　  
别做多余的事……  
　  
他是……  
　  
少年无血色的面瘫脸上仍然没有多少情绪，虽然冷着脸皱着眉，但看上去却似乎是习惯性的。他忽然开始只注视着锥生零。不喜不怒，清澈无垢的一双玄黑眼睛，毫无感情波动地紧盯锥生零。  
　  
别做……多余的事……  
　  
我的……罪孽……  
　  
那是玷污……是亵渎……  
　  
少年的眼睛微微半眯了一下，黑眸中倏然极快地闪了一下金光。  
　  
必须救赎……解脱……  
　  
杀了他……  
　  
杀了他！  
　  
　  
　


	60. 未知之物（一）

第二十六章 未知之物（一）  
　  
初：天下之大，有几个奇葩很正常。  
　  
零：可凭什么都追着我来！  
　  
————  
　  
对立而站的黑眸少年不再只是习惯性地冷着脸，他变得冷酷而坚定，身上散发出莫名的凛凛威严。一双澄净黑眸只盯着锥生零，心中沉默宣读：  
　  
苟延残喘，苦苦挣扎地活着，不过是在无止境地加深玷污。  
　  
那是亵渎，是更残忍的折磨。  
　  
对你来说，只有死，才是解脱。  
　  
玖兰枢和这时已经挣开他怀抱的锥生零立在远处，一瞬间两个人都有些莫名其妙：  
　  
这个人究竟怎么回事？  
　  
这个少年似乎认识锥生零，但他一开始的目标明明是玖兰枢，甚至伪装成玖兰枢的后裔，而且刚刚的攻击也是以玖兰枢为目标。但只一瞬，少年的目标似乎突然换成了锥生零。  
　  
两人在想：他一开始的目标不是玖兰纯血吗？虽然锥生零也是玖兰纯血，但是他现在的目标，怎么看都不像是为了纯血！  
　  
盘旋的红色血雾直接表现出了主人现在心中的不安，开始主动攻击那纤细少年。而少年居然似乎忘了躲闪地站在当场，一双眼睛定定看着锥生零。  
　  
红色血雾逼近，迅速化成利刃直击少年胸口。少年这才忽然往后跳跃长戟挥动，将近身的红色利刃全部打散成红色血雾，但被打散的血雾马上又聚成利刃再次攻击。即使血色利刃的速度越来越快，挥动长戟的少年速度却一点也不落下。但就这样，少年一时间似乎被血刃拖延住了。  
　  
锥生零在考虑这时候该不该向那个冒牌货开枪？二对一，貌似略显卑鄙……  
　  
就在这时，少年回击一记忽然自下而上的攻击，因猛力回击，反作用力直接将少年冲离了地面。而攻击少年的血色利刃此时倏然散成红雾，如一幅巨大的血红色的布，将黑眸少年卷裹进了中间，半空之中形成了一个血红色的“球”。到此刻，红色血雾终于将少年彻底淹没了。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然皱起了眉头，红色血雾现在被他控制着，悬浮于半空那红色的“球”，内部主动形成了坚硬的刃，从各个方向扎入少年的身体，是要榨取少年的鲜血。玖兰枢从能力控制感知，红刃明明已经穿透了少年的身体，可是很奇怪，红刃没有传来任何的血腥。  
　  
锥生零也皱起了眉头，他忽然觉得，这个人的气息……似曾相识？他好像……什么时候感觉到过？  
　  
就在两人都各自疑惑着什么的时候，红“球”表面瞬间出现了极快的金光。只一两秒的时间，一点金色的光在红“球”表面急速游走，速度太快呈现出了线的轨迹，在红“球”表面急速走了个遍。随后裹成球的红雾猛然乍开，像受了惊的群鸟般一息间疯狂四散。  
　  
红色血雾散去，现出了正于半空中高速旋身翻飞的人影，黑眸少年腾空而下，落地直接站稳。长戟垂于身侧，戟首尖端闪着一点慢慢暗去的诡异金光。面无表情的少年抬眸，一双眼睛没有将任何注意力留给玖兰枢。  
　  
由刚刚开始，他的目标彻底变成了锥生零。  
　  
身上依然没有仍损伤的少年落地站稳，在他眼睛看到锥生零的一瞬间疾跑而去。  
　  
锥生零果断举枪连续射击，然而这一次，那少年居然不管不顾地直冲而来，对锥生零连续发射的血蔷薇子弹完全不闪不躲。  
　  
六发血蔷薇子弹，直接连击向少年身躯，然而少年没有任何反应，前冲的身影不曾有任何减速！红色十字蔷薇图案在少年身前乍现，血蔷薇子弹居然在少年身前若半米处，如同撞上了无形的壁垒一般乍开了。  
　  
克制一切吸血鬼能力的血蔷薇完全没有效果！怎么回事！？  
　  
玖兰枢控制的红色血雾这时也再次聚集，化作利刃再次攻击少年。这次两人看清了，红色的利刃在少年身前半米处再次如同撞上了无形的壁垒，反弹散开成了红雾。少年前进的身影越来越快，离锥生零也越来越近，手腕转动长戟直指十步开外的锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢随即闪身挡上了前去，红色佩剑直接发动攻击，一下斩上少年身前，剑刃斩在了无形壁垒表面。  
　  
那无形壁垒就在这一瞬间消失了，但壁垒并不是被玖兰枢的剑所斩开的。是因为少年这时对上前阻拦的玖兰枢发动了攻击，无形壁垒主动消失了。  
　  
少年没有以长戟突击刺出，反而忽然抡起长戟，像是在使用刀剑，狠狠斩落。少年习惯了自己以前的武器，一下子忘了手中的是别的武器。他动作流畅地以长戟当成了刀剑，以戟首利刃直接斩向玖兰枢胸口。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚一剑斩落壁垒，壁垒消失后就佩剑已经回了身侧，此刻奋力再次出击。  
　  
红剑与戟首源金属利刃第二次狠狠碰撞，玖兰枢与黑眸少年进行着力量的正面较量。两人发动的力量在相持的状态下，一瞬间爆发开来。巨大到能令人耳鸣目眩的力量余波自两人的脚传入地下，以两人为中心，巨响之下裂地碎石，爆裂出巨大的蛛网状裂纹的巨坑。两人周身似乎有蒸腾的气，玖兰枢周身散发出“玖兰”一族纯血种黑色烟雾般的外泄力量，少年周身则是柔和的金光。  
　  
玖兰枢惊异地皱起了眉：这个人，这个力量……刚刚他在冒充我的后裔“黎”的时候，所用的力量程度和现在比起来，根本完全不是一个级别！这个人，到底隐藏了多少力量！这就是极限了？还是说……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然注意到，近距离看到眼前冷着脸的少年，他那双不喜不怒的玄黑眼睛中，没有带上任何的不安紧张，是完完全全的从容不迫。玖兰枢觉得甚至可以认为这样的力量正面较量对这个少年来说根本不痛不痒。这个少年很有可能隐藏了更巨大的实力，但他没有对玖兰枢下杀手，只不过是因为他觉得没有必要，他要杀的不过是锥生零一个。  
　  
可如果是这样，他一开始冒充“黎”又是为了什么？  
　  
眼前的事发生只在一瞬间。  
　  
在玖兰枢上前攻击时，锥生零也随即闪身消失了，连气息也一并消失得无影无踪，在场的玖兰枢在也察觉不到一丝半点属于他的气息了。此刻玖兰枢还在和黑眸少年僵持，双方都无法移开半步似的，两人巨大的的力量在对抗。  
　  
就在锥生零消失后，就在玖兰枢与黑眸少年力量相持数秒后，玖兰枢忽然看见锥生零出现在少年身后两步开外，璀璨耀目的银白色的蔷薇藤自他举起的左臂上缠绕生长而出。  
　  
“躲开！！”  
　  
随着锥生零一声大喝，血蔷薇之枪以解放形态指向少年，发动射击——  
　  
在锥生零消失的那数秒，锥生零以自身的纯血力量催动血蔷薇之枪的解放形态。力量催动后，自血蔷薇手柄长出了藤蔓，直接扎入了锥生零手腕的血管。随后锥生零右臂衣袖倏然被撑得爆开了，沿手臂皮肤下疯狂生长出了带刺的银白色蔷薇藤。  
　  
顾不得什么二对一是否卑鄙了，锥生零那布满带刺蔷薇藤的左臂持枪直指眼前的少年，果断地扣动扳机。银白色蔷薇藤马上反应，直接卷住淹没了那个发动力量与玖兰枢僵持较量，此刻似乎没有分心注意自己动向的少年。  
　  
来到这个时空之前，初让锥生零的身体逆转恢复到了最初的人类状态。那个状态的锥生零彻底失去了通过吞噬锥生一缕的生命，融合得来的双子力量。来到这个时空以后，成为纯血后裔的锥生零，他的能力发育只进行了一个月，后来因为保留腐血导致成了不完全的纯血种。  
　  
直到刚刚，锥生零排除了腐血，恢复成了完全纯血的状态。在锥生零再次扣动血蔷薇的扳机后，他忽然发现自己的力量已经足够可以催动血蔷薇，使用解放形态。  
　  
锥生零知道，也就是说，这一世，玖兰枢已经没有理由需要威胁他去吞噬一缕的生命了！  
　  
不同的是，这一次自锥生零手臂皮肤下长出的蔷薇藤不再是那阴沉压抑、略显腐朽的暗绿色，是而是纯粹的璀璨银白。  
　  
玖兰枢收剑退开了一点，看到银白的蔷薇藤狠狠绞住淹没了少年的身体。惊异于锥生零的力量的强横，玖兰枢没有注意到，锥生零此刻完全没有松懈的神色，他皱起了眉头，紫眸狠狠瞪住了银白蔷薇藤裹出的一团。  
　  
锥生零不知道，现在的情形和玖兰枢刚刚的情形是一致的。  
　  
带着消灭吸血鬼能力的血蔷薇子弹力量，会沿着扎入锥生零手腕的蔷薇藤在锥生零的力量催化下生长出银白蔷薇藤。因此，银白蔷薇藤即是血蔷薇的子弹，使用这个力量会令锥生零非常疼痛，但对吸血鬼绝对有效。此刻锥生零透过蔷薇藤感知发现，带着克制一切吸血鬼能力，血蔷薇子弹力量的蔷薇藤，在那藤团内部已经穿透了少年的心脏。但是，藤团内部却仍有生命波动。  
　  
银白的蔷薇藤团忽然泛出耀眼的金光，藤团爆裂开来，尖锐剧烈的疼痛自锥生零的左臂传开，麻痹了半边身体。原本被裹在藤团里头的少年猛然向刚刚近距离发射血蔷薇的锥生零出击。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零二人合力的突然截击，全程不会超过一分钟。然而，少年直到现在身上依然无伤。  
　  
少年左手呈爪状破风而出，目标锁定了锥生零的心脏，直击锥生零胸口。  
　  
事情发生得太快，锥生零来不及惊讶，迅速右手抬起黑刀斩落，且攻且守。  
　  
面对锥生零的黑刀斩击，少年没有抬戟挡格，一下子毫不犹豫地稳稳抓住了黑色刀刃。  
　  
锥生零大惊：锋利无匹的黑刀居然没有让他割伤！？  
　  
少年感觉手掌传来了剧痛，马上刹住了右手长戟准备发动的穿胸攻击。手掌几乎割断了，剧痛，但少年板着的脸上没有任何“痛”的反应。  
　  
就在这时，少年的玄黑眼睛再次极快闪过金光。  
　  
待完成数……二……  
　  
锥生零才刚惊愕于锋利无匹的黑刀居然没有让少年割伤，少年忽然右手扔掉了长戟，亦呈爪状袭来。但这次的攻击速度似乎有点……  
　  
慢？  
　  
“零！小心！”  
　  
此刻的锥生零来不及注意和疑惑这有点诡异的情况，就在他反应过来打算闪避少年的右爪时，忽然眼前身影一闪。玖兰枢闪现置身两人身侧，佩剑直接斩向少年的出击的手臂。  
　  
随着一声闷响，一只断手掉落在了地上。  
　  
少年的右手自小臂中部被玖兰枢一剑斩断，另一只手也在这时松开了黑色刀刃。玖兰枢随即带着锥生零，急速闪身后退，两人并立站稳，血雾聚集，以盾甲模式盘旋围绕着两人。  
　  
到了此刻，他们的攻击终于让少年受伤了。  
　  
然而，少年的断手处没有流出血液，一滴也没有。  
　  
锥生零这时才看清，少年之前抓住黑刀的左手也有明显伤口，几乎把手掌切断了。而且，虽然光线昏暗下不明显，但少年身上的黑袍其实已经变得残破不堪。莫非之前，他一直都有受伤？被红雾利刃穿透，被蔷薇藤击穿心脏，所有攻击都让他受伤了，而他只不过是……没有流血？  
　  
不对！他是没有血可以流！  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零看到，少年似乎是从断手以后忽然开始变得安静了，没有再发动什么攻击。他冷着的脸上没有多少疼痛的表情，依然只是习惯性冷着脸，只有此刻皱眉皱得稍微更深了一点点，除此以外就没有表情了。  
　  
面瘫少年只看了地上的断手一眼，就继续抬眼看着锥生零，仿佛那只断手并不是什么值得他在乎的东西。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉将锥生零护住，“你是什么人？”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零开始感觉到，他们面对着的这一个少年，确确实实就是猎杀四大纯血的那个凶手。  
　  
怪物。  
　  
不是人类，也不是血族。  
　  
没有血液的，强大的未知怪物。  
　  
他之前所有欺骗玖兰枢的行为，大概不过是为了轻松一点夺得玖兰枢的纯血？一旦暴露，就没有再演戏的意思了？而后来，他不知为何似乎想取锥生零性命？  
　  
少年既没有回答玖兰枢问题的打算，也没有再理会那只断手的打算，一双清澈黑眼越过玖兰枢，紧盯着锥生零不放。少年的脸上没有表情，眼里也没有感情，就这么习惯性地皱着眉，静静地盯着锥生零。  
　  
锥生零不明白为什么，他想不起自己曾几何时有和这样的人结过缘，或是结过怨。从那少年的眼神锥生零什么都看不出来，但锥生零确信，刚刚这个强大的恐怖生物确实是想将自己置于死地的。  
　  
少年没有得到自己想要的结果，皱起了眉，想捡起长戟再次进攻。但一下没有可以握住什么的感觉，少年低头一看才发现自己专注过头，忘了自己的右手才刚刚断了还在剧烈地痛着。少年的黑色眼睛眯了一下，一瞬间似乎觉得有些烦恼。  
　  
看着对面的少年脸上依然什么情绪都没有，不知道为什么，锥生零竟然觉得眼前这个纤细单薄，毫无感情的少年很可怜。  
　  
锥生零不自觉地开了口：“你是谁？不……你是什么？”  
　  
闻言，黑眸少年瞬间抬头看向锥生零，他在这一刻才终于开始认真地看着锥生零的眼睛，一双黑眸忽然完全变成琥珀金的颜色，透过锥生零的眼睛看着什么。  
　  
锥生零没有退缩，看着那双变了色的金色瞳孔，锥生零觉得，自己可能真的认识他。而且，这个人曾经对自己很重要。  
　  
少年看到了他想看的东西，一瞬间松开了自始至终都皱着的眉，默默睁大了重新变成黑色的眼。那张脸露出了一个可以称为“惊讶”的表情。静静看着锥生零，少年再次在内心自言自语了一会儿。  
　  
少年忽然闭上了眼，睁开。眼中一瞬闪过金光。地上的断手一下子分散化成了金色光点往少年右手断臂上聚集，恢复如初。  
　  
此刻，玖兰枢和锥生零终于敢确定，这个少年，绝对是人类和血族以外的未知强大生物！  
　  
少年身上的气息开始变得诡异无比。  
　  
少年周身卷起狂风般带着微微金光的气流，直接攻击两人，玖兰枢盾甲般的红色血雾立即护住了两人周身。然而那泛着金光的暴烈气流中，每一点极细微的金色流光居然都像是锋利无匹的刀刃。金色气流居然将那没有实体的血雾连续割得四散开来，持续的绞割让血雾完全无法聚拢。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零越来越不安，眼前的敌人强大得超出了他们的预算，这是一个绝对有能力猎杀纯血种的怪物！  
　  
这时黑眸少年再一次闭眼，睁眼。少年右手手心一阵金光闪过后，手中多出了一把没有剑格（护手）的金色双刃剑。衬着黑眸少年那与玖兰枢、锥生零相仿的高挑身材，这把金剑拿在手上似乎短了点，看上去显得有些格格不入。  
　  
少年手持金剑流畅地挽了一圈，随即抬起黑眸看向无法再次聚拢的散去血雾中警惕站立的二人。  
　  
待完成数，一。  
　  
重伤锥生零。  
　  
就在这时，危机感顿生的锥生零忽然抓住了玖兰枢的手，眼中红光一闪两人连同红色血雾同时消失在了原地。如果在场有其他血族，他们就会发现，此时此处，已经再无两人的任何细微气息。玖兰枢和锥生零仿佛已经完全离开了这个战场，什么都感觉不到。  
　  
黑眸少年再次闭上了眼睛，手中金剑亮起了光，眼睑睁开的一瞬间，少年身体忽然消失，再次出现时已经在小礼堂内的另一个位置。少年身体出现的瞬间，他正对着面前空无一物的地方，动作冷静而迅速，下手果断而精准，毫不犹豫地金剑狠狠斩落。  
　  
“唔！！”  
　  
“零！！”  
　  
随着锥生零一声急促闷哼，以及玖兰枢的一声紧张惊呼，两人的身形突然出现。而少年的身形却已经再次消失，重现在另一处。  
　  
锥生零胸口出现了巨大的割裂伤，蔷薇香气的纯血气息瞬间爆发。即使有纯血种的强横自愈能力，锥生零的血依然不见有止住的趋势，仿佛有什么诡异的力量阻慢了愈合，但少年那把短剑分明不是源金属。  
　  
锥生零感觉血液在快速流失，眼前发黑，被玖兰枢稳稳抱于怀中。  
　  
玖兰枢瞪大了眼，看着怀里的人身上那可怕的伤痕，闻到他那熟悉的纯血芳香疯狂弥散。刚刚锥生零被少年一剑斩中的一瞬间，玖兰枢只觉得自己的心脏被同时斩了无数剑。剧烈疼痛在胸膛生出，脑中一个暴怒的声音在疯狂叫嚣着杀戮。  
　  
杀了他！  
　  
杀了他杀了他！！  
　  
杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他！！！  
　  
　


	61. 未知之物（二）

第二十六章 未知之物（二）  
　  
玖兰枢愤怒焚烧的眼中，鲜红的杀戮光芒倏然大盛。  
　  
血雾随着主人的暴怒变得极度浓郁，躁动愤怒起来，以疯狂杀戮为目的，吞噬一切生灵般向少年袭去。  
　  
鲜红血雾化作利刃迅速袭向少年身上，却再次撞上了无形壁垒后散开成血雾，无法对少年本身造成任何伤害。散开的血雾反复变化成血刃，不断袭击少年的古怪壁垒，却仍是徒劳无功。  
　  
死死护住锥生零身体的玖兰枢不曾转头，愤怒的鲜红眼睛带着疯狂的杀意斜睨着那个少年。少年稍微看了玖兰枢一眼，一双眼再次看着锥生零。玖兰枢忽然微微大睁了一下眼睛，眼中鲜红的光芒更盛了。  
　  
血雾随即再次变化，变成了无数条手指粗细、遍布利刃，仿佛有生命的血色荆棘，缠绕在保护少年周身的无形壁垒上。细而锋利的血红荆棘高速绞转，似乎将无形壁垒当成了少年的身躯在全力绞杀，不将其绞切成碎片便誓不罢休。  
　  
静立在其中的少年从容不迫，饶有兴趣似的静静看着围绕自己疯狂绞转的荆棘。  
　  
未恢复纯血始祖状态的力量水平，暴怒刺激下的最大实力，这个程度……  
　  
终于，血红荆棘将少年的无形壁垒绞碎了，疯狂的荆棘暴怒着要将少年的身体也绞得粉碎。  
　  
然而在壁垒被绞碎前，少年周身就已泛起金色流光，数不清的光点快速上升到半空，变成了无数比蛛丝还细的极细金针。金针在血红荆棘绞碎壁垒的一瞬间，子弹发射般落下。  
　  
急速发射的金针直扎地面，每一枚极细金针都带着诡异力量，对应着扎中凝成血红荆棘的血雾那每一个细微血滴。血红荆棘被密密麻麻的金针淹得没了形状，死死钉在地上，满地金针如光华璀璨的金色霜花，杀伤力极大却异常美丽。  
　  
玖兰枢面容冰冷，他紧抱着锥生零，横剑于身前，鲜红眼睛警惕敌视着眼前不远处站立的诡异少年。  
　  
玖兰枢在恐慌。  
　  
血雾的控制，能力越强，控制得就越细。在力量最鼎盛的玖兰始祖时候，枢能控制血雾中每一个细微血滴发动切割，碾压，溶蚀等等不同攻击。但现在血成雾状时玖兰枢只能控制血雾防守，攻击时血荆棘已经是暴怒激发的最大力量下控制得最细的了。玖兰枢感知到，如今凝聚成荆棘的每一个细微血滴都被那可怕少年的金针以怪异能量彻底钉死，强行锁定了形态，现在他根本无法控制其恢复成血雾。  
　  
无论沉睡前的枢，还是苏醒后的玖兰枢，都不曾在这片大陆上遇到过能以巨大实力差距，碾压完胜血族的强大生命。但如今就有一个站在眼前，他连这个少年真正的实力极限到哪里都不知道。但玖兰枢恐慌的不是这个，他恐慌的是这个未知的强大生物不是要杀他，他要杀的是锥生零，而玖兰枢现在根本没有足够能保护他的力量。  
　  
玖兰枢第一次痛恨自己至今始终没能找到方法让力量恢复到枢的状态。如果是那时的状态，起码可以和敌人拼到极限，这样至少可以无怨无悔。玖兰枢第一次发现，在锥生零的生死受到威胁时，他竟然会有如此无能为力的情况。  
　  
少年的无形壁垒是真的被玖兰枢的荆棘割碎了，此刻满地的荆棘被金针钉住了。忽然左手一痛，少年低头看到自己的左手缺了一大半，似乎是被最早突破壁垒的荆棘绞碎了。少年心中平静地评价：  
　  
这个程度的话，还算可以，起码比之前那几个纯血种都强。  
　  
少年抬头，仍只看着锥生零。  
　  
见他仍盯着锥生零不放，玖兰枢悄悄死咬牙关瞪着那个少年，思量接下来该如何应对这个恐怖的敌人。  
　  
至少让零活下来。  
　  
而意识开始有些模糊的锥生零看着那个少年，他忽然觉得：这个人，我认识他，他不会伤我……他是……是谁？  
　  
玖兰枢紧抱着锥生零，在他警惕的注视下，少年的身体忽然发出越来越盛的金光，直到看不清人形，金光忽然散开成光点之际，地上钉住荆棘的金针瞬间消失。散开的金光如千万流萤在空中温柔飞舞。  
　  
“不堪一击，你们现在还没资格成为我的猎物。庆幸自己的弱小吧。后会有期，玖兰纯血们。”  
　  
那诡异少年的声音在回响，金光飞舞聚集，光点越来越少，最后聚成唯一光点后慢慢暗下，终于消失不见。  
　  
随着那个诡异的少年彻底消失，锥生零终于放松了全部紧绷的神经。  
　  
锥生零左臂的蔷薇藤，是血蔷薇之枪扎根于主人手臂内部，以主人的力量滋养根源生长而出的。血族的力量直接来源于血液和心脏，若是主人主动回收蔷薇藤的力量，蔷薇藤会慢慢枯萎融化消失，血液是损耗不了多少的。但现在，蔷薇藤断裂，力量无法回收，直接等于失血。  
　  
加上锥生零还被少年斩了一剑，伤口不知原因地连纯血种体质也无法自愈。此刻失血过多的锥生零虚弱过度，忽然眼前一黑，直接晕倒在玖兰枢怀里了。  
　  
锥生零身体在怀中软下的一瞬间，玖兰枢几乎心跳骤停，“零！！！”  
　  
那个人，那究竟是什么生物！  
　  
玖兰枢胸腔中有着难以遏制的慌乱。就这么看着锥生零倒在自己怀里，他却完全无能为力。明知道对方要杀锥生零，但无论护他周全，还是带他离开，玖兰枢都无法做到。玖兰枢第一次亲身体验到，弱小原来是如此的可恨。  
　  
这片大陆上，玖兰枢从未碰上过比血族更强大的种族；加上纯血种的天生强大令他从来不曾感知过：我也会在更强大的敌人面前变得那么弱小。变得想要保护重要的人也如此艰难。  
　  
那个猎杀纯血种的，会威胁锥生零性命的未知生命，他说“后会有期”。深知要保护锥生零的话，玖兰枢就必须要变得比他强大。一瞬之间想得太多太多，玖兰枢甚至想起曾经的，夺取其他纯血种生命的计划，没有什么能比眼前的人对自己更重要。  
　  
此时锥生零持续的心跳传入耳中，玖兰枢惊醒，虽然他只是昏倒了，但他身上的伤必须马上得到治疗。  
　  
玖兰枢迅速收回血红荆棘，抱起锥生零闪身消失了。  
　  
这一次，经历了第三场破坏力惊人的战斗后，这个残旧沧桑的小礼堂终于彻底恢复了它往日的寂寞宁静。  
　  
————  
　  
凛冽晚风吹拂过一片山林，山林某处忽然亮起一点金光，光点快速分裂成无数金光流萤，慢慢盘旋聚拢成纤细的人形。随着金光慢慢暗下，现出了一个少年来，那正是刚刚还在以一人之力碾压两个纯血种吸血鬼的少年。  
　  
然而那个少年的样子不一样了：  
　  
颈上的伪装纹印消失了，身高比刚刚矮了起码一个头，十分娇小。干瘦凹陷的脸变得圆润，原本英气锐利的五官轮廓，柔软精致起来了；白皙皮肤依然没有血色，却有了光泽不再暗淡；眼眸的黑变成了剔透澄净的琥珀金；只有柔软微卷的黑发，和习惯性冷着脸没有改变。  
　  
纤细娇小的金瞳少年连衣服也变了，成了普通的浅棕半长大衣外套，看起来十二、三岁，人畜无害的柔软样子。  
　  
“咻～”  
　  
一记愉快的口哨声响起。  
　  
站在少年不远处的，是由一开始就在此地等候的高挑青年。黑色头发，墨绿眼眸，正是锥生零所认识的那个故人——初。  
　  
初愉快地走近，朝金瞳少年展开了一个大大的笑容，“雷，搞定了？”  
　  
少年明显一顿，随后将手中一直拿着的装满鲜血的树脂瓶随意放在了地上，然后从外套口袋取出来一只如手指般大小的透明小瓶子，小瓶子中是深红的液体。少年将小瓶子放到了初手上。  
　  
金瞳少年似乎想回应初刚刚的笑容，努力地扯了扯嘴角想对初笑，就像有时自己会对着别人露出的那种。但每当少年感应到初身上那熟悉的波动，他就发现自己不可以。  
　  
少年认定，他的过错注定了他没有对着眼前这个人笑的资格，锥生零亦然。  
　  
金瞳少年仰头看着初，童音未褪的清澈声音慢悠悠温吞吞，没什么感情波动地一句一句讲述：  
　  
“需要完成的事全部都完成了。但是跟之前说好的不一样……你说他不会太快承认的，结果他一来就自己揭穿了。我记了很久才记住的内容，没了一大截。后面接不下去，断了。然后还有……还有那个玖兰枢。冷静不足，能力……中等……偏下。”  
　  
习惯性冷着脸的少年环抱着手臂，此刻很难得地露出了非常明显的“不愉悦”情绪，他半眯了金瞳说：  
　  
“这种事情，下不为例。”  
　  
初正拎着小瓶子看着瓶里面的深红液体，闻言喷笑出声，笑得一脸调侃。  
　  
“雷，你实在是太可爱了～哈哈哈哈……要不是刚好你那个变态能力合适，能代入别人的情绪，这场戏铁定砸。指望你直接去演戏，那根本是白搭～”  
　  
你行你上啊。  
　  
面瘫金瞳少年看着初，眼睛冒出不悦的光。  
　  
而初似乎猜到了他会想什么似的，笑着说：  
　  
“我可不行，就算我能将气息隐藏得彻底，能演得让他们完全认不出我来。但我光能量巨大这一个优势属性，其他我就是个渣渣啊。”  
　  
“要只是搓能量球比大小，我保证世界上没有一个纯血种能搓得过我。可问题是‘黎’的武力值太高大上，我的武力值小得忽略不计，没办法啊～”  
　  
“真要我上场打架，就只有作弊用另一个能力。先把人定住，再找把神器过去收人头。这打法一点都不帅，没法看啊～何苦要为难我这治愈系弱鸡呢～”  
　  
吵死了。  
　  
少年面无表情地听着初的滔滔不绝，悄悄在内心翻了个白眼。  
　  
说着说着，初的笑容忽然变得谄媚狗腿起来。  
　  
“哎～别生气呀～是你要引发他‘敌对+造成自身伤害+目标情绪波动’状态，然后观察灵魂本源状态的嘛～”  
　  
“其实你那能力明明条件没那么苛刻，你偏要挑个最高级别，跟自残似的。我可是好心提供了剧本哎～”  
　  
“再说你也不是第一次演‘黎’了，不过顺便多帮个忙而已～”  
　  
你剧本太复杂，本来就是突袭随便挨一刀的事。  
　  
少年没有戳穿初要他演这么一大场戏所蕴含的私心，平静地慢吞吞：“这个状态下最准，而且一次使用，永久有效。”  
　  
少年顿了一下，说话忽然变得顺畅快速起来：“你知道的吧？我是真的有想过杀了他。死才是他的解脱。”  
　  
初笑看着面前毫无愧疚之心，只有特殊情况才能说话利索的金瞳少年，“我知道。”  
　  
少年似乎正在回忆透过锥生零的眼睛看到的本源灵魂，语句流利顺畅：  
　  
“如此肮脏的环境，对他的灵魂来说每一秒都是折磨，他使用力量的时候，灵魂震动的声音……非常痛苦。只有崩碎死亡才能彻底从中解脱。但是，一直忍受着那样的痛苦，他的灵魂却还能保持着诞生时的纯白颜色，而且真的变得温暖了。居然如你所说地……意想不到……”  
　  
少年安静了好一会儿，抬头平淡地直视初：“既然他的灵魂真的变温暖了，那么我会遵守承诺，彻底放弃救赎他的念头。继续帮你到底。”  
　  
初笑了，笑得一脸愉快。他说：  
　  
“好，那么下一步，我们先要把玖兰枢培养起来。遇上你，估计他现在已经有了尽快恢复始祖状态的心思了。他是零身体和心灵二者变得强大的基础。在我们必须等候猎物进入陷阱的时候，零要由他守护。他要足够强大，强大到即使我们不出手，他也能独自保护零。”  
　  
忽然看到少年越来越疑惑不解的神色，初愉快地笑了，“玖兰枢就是让他灵魂温暖起来的人。”  
　  
他！？  
　  
少年闻言瞪大了眼，看到了初肯定的眼神后皱起了眉头，沉默了很久，最后不情不愿地应了一声：“嗯。”  
　  
初笑了：玖兰枢，我让你遇到了你无法打倒，而且直接威胁零性命的强大敌人，是要让你重拾危机感。让雷用零止不住的血来激怒你，激发出你的最大实力然后打败你，为的是磨掉你天生强者的自信。  
　  
玖兰枢，重拾危机感，并丢掉自信的你，会极度渴望变强。没有什么比“无法保护所爱”更能让一个血族渴望变得更强。  
　  
尽快变得足够强大吧，玖兰枢。  
　  
然后，零要拜托你了……  
　  
少年看着若有所思的初，话语流畅地提醒：“我需要确认你是不是真的了解，按照我提出的，最稳固的方法固定他的灵魂，到最后你会死。你不后悔？”  
　  
初依然安静笑着，低头看着眼前的这个因为曾经的职业病，动不动就喜欢问别人后悔不后悔的少年。初笑着长呼了一口气：  
　  
“雷，你知道吧，血族在失去所爱以后，几乎无一幸免地都会厌世。我也是……早就想死了。一直把命拖到了现在，为的就是这实现我对‘他’承诺的机会，为什么要后悔？”  
　  
然后，初调笑着看向少年。  
　  
“而且，你的方法：固定灵魂，以终止剥离；焕发灵魂，以免于崩碎。固定灵魂，要用我的心脏做引。没了心脏，我这情形特殊的纯血种可以多撑一会儿，至少可以亲眼看看拥有幸福的零活下去。”  
　  
“而焕发灵魂，要的是你的灵魂。失去灵魂的一瞬间，你就永远不存在了，之后发生什么，你都没办法知道了。那么，您不后悔吗？雷米尔大人？”  
　  
雷米尔平静而流畅地回答说：  
　  
“我不后悔，而且我的情况和你不一样。是我犯错在先，他是我的罪孽。无论是为犯下的错误赎罪，还是我自己私心想让灵魂变得温暖的他活下去，付出代价都是应该的。”  
　  
初挑眉看着话语笃定的雷米尔，叹了口气，笑容变得浅淡。  
　  
应该？雷米尔，你到现在还坚持是你的错，你是觉得这样他就有理由接受你的牺牲，然后你就能牺牲得理所当然了？  
　  
罪人明明只有那个人。  
　  
“我们现在所做的一切都不能让零知道，你机缘巧合下亲眼见证了‘他’灵魂的诞生，你和‘他’是互为彼此最重要的人，没有人比你更了解零的灵魂本性。还没有‘无论如何也想继续活着’念头的零，觉得‘人生结束了也无所谓’的零，如果知道了我们要做的事和要付出的代价，零会宁愿死去也不愿意接受。”  
　  
雷米尔回想起“他”的灵魂本性，应了一声：“嗯。”  
　  
初微笑着看向被云层遮挡了一半的满月，轻叹一声。  
　  
“那个女人已经被引了出来，那个真正应该赎罪的罪人，‘他’悲剧的根源。雷，别忘了我们死之前，还有一件事要好好合作，我们要先去将那个女人杀了。”  
　  
雷米尔应了：“嗯。”  
　  
初仰着头，漫长的岁月里一直坚持笑着的人忽然没了笑容，墨绿眸子里是彻底的冷。  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
零是“他”最后的转生。  
　  
她一定会来。  
　  
要杀死她借用的肉身，现在的玖兰枢和零也能做到。但只这样做没有任何意义，她依然可以轻易找到其他肉身。我要让她永远无法再伤害“他”，我要在进行固定灵魂、焕发灵魂以前，让那个随时可以逃跑的狡猾灵魂彻底崩碎。否则，即使救下了零，能杀她的我们却不存在了，她依然会折磨零，防不胜防。  
　  
能禁锢她灵魂的只有雷米尔。  
　  
能彻底崩碎她灵魂的只有我。  
　  
而只有杀了她，我们才能安心救下“他”的灵魂，让最后一次转生的零活下去。  
　  
功成，然后身退。  
　  
不能让她发现这个棋局，雷米尔必须继续隐藏，而我会继续假装满足零的现状，放任自流，将她引出来。而她确实已经被引了出来，走入棋局，如无意外，她会一步步走向我为她挖好的坟墓。  
　  
两人没有说话，各自安静了很久。  
　  
过了好一会儿，雷米尔想起了什么，慢悠悠地问：“最后一项，只为激怒玖兰枢的话，明明不需要‘重伤’他，为什么要让他受‘重伤’？”  
　  
初低头的一瞬间重新笑得灿烂，不怕死地伸手揉上他绝对打不过的恐怖生命体雷米尔那柔软的黑发，话语轻松愉快没正经。  
　  
“因为，视觉效果越夸张，就越有效。而且，他们的对手是你这个猎杀纯血种的奇葩～越是受重伤，他们就越好向外人交待。而且……哎呀～反正好处多多，他们以后就知道了～”  
　  
“再说了，你这个人，我的要求稍微模糊一点，你就不知道该怎么下手。恨不得精确到伤口角度多少度，长度深度多少毫米；还要‘列出要求关键词，言简意赅好记住’。我绝对有理由相信，你的‘重伤’必然‘重伤’得非常有水平～”  
　  
“放心吧，到现在你抑制自愈的能力也该失效了。再说了，还有个玖兰枢在小零身边，他不会袖手旁观的～然后嘛～咻～”  
　  
初愉快地吹了下口哨，吃准了雷米尔听不懂，他的笑容忽然灿烂得有些意味不明：  
　  
“就当作给玖兰枢发福利咯～”  
　  
顿住的雷米尔一头黑发被折腾得蓬乱，猎杀纯血种的奇葩少年认真地继续追问：  
　  
“为什么他受伤是福利？”  
　  
“因为受伤～就要疗伤～”  
　  
“为什么疗伤是福利？”  
　  
“小孩子别问那么多为什么～”  
　  
“我比你大。”  
　  
“纯情宝宝～别问那么多为什么～”  
　  
“ ？”  
　  
　  
下节预告：疗伤～周三更新  
　  
————————  
爪：终于打完了～  
　  
原创角色有三个，主要负责原创剧情。“始于N年前的恩怨情仇”。基本都是闪现的主，第三个就是BOSS，也是躲着指使别人干活的类型，这样影响剧情比较小，也不容易崩。  
　  
雷米尔（Remiel）  
外貌：黑发金瞳，身高163cm  
MP：??????  
HP：??????  
外表年龄：12  
实际年龄：?????  
　  
可能会有人觉得原创角色“雷米尔”的设定太流比，咱一开始也是打算让枢君和他来个平手的，但是咱查资料的时候发现：不行，他就该那么流比，不然到解密的时候绝对会被吐槽“XXX居然打不过吸血鬼？”  
　  
所以，枢君的面子只好削了23333


	62. 真正的重逢（一）

第二十七章 真正的重逢（一）  
　  
枢：拓麻，去看看有没有途径能卖掉白莉莉。  
　  
零：为什么？你有毛病啊！？  
　  
————  
　  
元老院会议室。  
　  
一个金发中年男人听着西装革履的下属的报告，灰蓝眼睛寒意渗人，露出了狠厉的冷笑，“不知天高地厚的愣头小子！”  
　  
手中高脚杯忽然被捏碎，红色的液体混合手指伤口的鲜血流了满手。笑着的中年男人饶有兴趣的看着染得鲜红的手，丝毫不理会眼前跪了一地的几十个西装革履的下属。  
　  
带头的人听那男人如此称呼他那时见到的气魄不凡的锥生零，血族天性以强为尊，不禁心中有些不忿，“一翁大人，正如那个LevelD所说，您是因为什么而认定绯樱闲大人是他所杀？”  
　  
一条麻远阴郁的眼打量那个大胆的下属，忽然室内暗紫的光一闪，跪地的几十个吸血鬼随即变成了黄砂。  
　  
一条麻远看着那一地的黄砂，将手上的红色液体甩掉，起身。然后他恭恭敬敬地跪下了。  
　  
“陛下。”  
　  
“散布出去，黑主学园内的一个原人类吸血鬼，谋杀了绯樱家的纯血种。”  
　  
随着少女娇媚的声音响起，雪白的足进入了视线。曾自认为经过了众多风浪，没什么没让自己失控的一条麻远只觉得胸腔燃起了火，急不及待地扑向那少女。  
　  
少女的眼睛忽然变成了暗紫颜色，纤手一耳光扇在了一条麻远脸上。一条麻远怔住，惊恐万状地再次下跪。少女轻笑起来，坐到了会议桌上，高跟鞋鞋尖挑起了一条麻远的下巴。沿着纤细的足往上看去，穿着白纱连衣裙的美丽少女再次朝阴郁的男人诱惑着微笑。  
　  
“要乖乖听话，才会有奖励哦～”  
　  
“遵命，我的陛下。”  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
少女愉悦的千娇百媚的笑声，在偌大的会议室回荡了起来。  
　  
————  
　  
“哒。”  
　  
玖兰枢的身影轻轻落在了锥生零寝室的阳台上，脚一落地，落地帘忽然被一阵力量带动的风吹开，玖兰枢随即抱着怀里的人往床边走去。怀里受伤的人此刻昏迷不醒，玖兰枢的动作轻柔得捧着精致易碎的宝物，小心翼翼地将那重要宝物放入柔软的床铺。  
　  
清冷的蔷薇香缭绕鼻端，玖兰枢马上反应过来什么。咬破食指指尖，幽兰气息的纯血渗出，以自己的纯血在锥生零颈侧的十字蔷薇上加上了另一个奇异的几何图纹。随着玖兰枢双眼鲜红一闪，那鲜血画成的图纹消失不见了，锥生零伤口弥散开的血气重新带上了伪装的腐朽气息。  
　  
无论出于什么考量，锥生零的纯血身份都有保密的必要，为免发生什么不可控制的情况，先维持不变才是最好的做法。锥生零的纯血气息恐怕已经在校园里彻底弥漫开来了，需要找到合适的解释。夜间部普通贵族，高等贵族，还有能嗅到血气的黑主理事长。要想一个能说服他们，又无法查证真伪的办法，恐怕……要甩锅给某人了……  
　  
咒法完成不久，本来一直是昏睡状态的锥生零开始难受地轻哼起来，就好像做了恶梦，梦到了不好的东西。眼皮好像有千斤大石压着怎么也无法睁开双眼，在梦魇的折腾下锥生零无助地发出断断续续的呜咽声。  
　  
一直待在床边，高度关注着锥生零的玖兰枢马上察觉他的异样，之前一时慌乱过度，居然忘了锥生零不止昏迷，他身上还有伤；现在正打算替他疗伤，却发现情况越发不对劲。玖兰枢发现锥生零的呼吸越来越急促，伸手探上锥生零额头和颈侧，他发现锥生零身体也越来越热了，这个体温热得有些不对劲！  
　  
“零？”  
　  
玖兰枢借着月光看清，锥生零的脸色很红，红得不正常，他似乎是在……发烧？  
　  
血族对于外伤的自愈能力极高，因此是很少因为外伤发炎而引起发烧的，但锥生零刚刚受的伤却不同寻常。他身上的伤现在似乎已经止血了，但似乎无法愈合，此刻甚至开始发炎，也就开始发烧了。  
　  
玖兰枢皱着眉头，动手脱下锥生零割裂了的衣服，才脱去左袖碎裂，前襟割裂的外套，他就被看到的东西震撼了——  
　  
制服外套下，同样位置割裂的白背心上，整个躯体位置的布料浸透了鲜红的血。只差两边靠近肩头处和右前面的布料还有一点是白的，从前面看去的话，那件夜间部白背心几乎就是一件红背心了。不过是因为受伤后一直是仰卧的姿态，血液无法渗上制服外套，而其实制服外套后背的部分也已经浸透了血。  
　  
玖兰枢嗅着气味，他知道锥生零衣服底下的伤口已经没有再渗血，应该是他纯血种的体质从内部开始修复了吧。但明明能确定已经没有渗血，玖兰枢解开背心和衬衫扣子时，手指却还是有些控制不住的抖。直到他解开那件“红背心”和同样割裂的制服黑衬衫的扣子，狰狞的伤口暴露于眼前：  
　  
伤口自左肩经过胸口延伸到了右肋，伤口已经彻底止了血，但似乎是不久前才刚止的血，而且这个伤口完全没有要愈合的迹象。血止住了，却不愈合？  
　  
锥生零是纯血种，身体的愈合能力要比普通人类甚至普通血族都强不是一两个档次，身上无论伤得有多严重，愈合后也不会留下任何痕迹。但这次的伤却不知为何，即使锥生零的血已经彻底止住，伤口依然完全没有自愈的意思。由此可见这个伤口的怪异程度，那个少年的金剑明明不是吸血鬼猎人武器，没有源金属的气息，但制造出的却是不可愈合的伤。同样能抑制血族的再生自愈能力，但效果似乎比不上源金属？  
　  
不对！  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，他能感觉到，伤口上有极细微的能量波动残留！这个不可愈合伤是因为那个诡异少年的特殊力量造成的！只要那个少年愿意，在任何能划破皮肤的东西上注入力量，那个东西就都能成为可以制造致使吸血鬼不可愈合伤口的武器！而那把金剑……玖兰枢忽然觉得，那个少年的金剑绝对还隐藏着更大的力量，他只是不知为何没有使用。如果那金剑一旦被认真使用，恐怕他们两个都得死！  
　  
但那个少年就这样放过他们了。  
　  
【不堪一击，你们现在还没资格成为我的猎物。】  
　  
“现在”？他是把我们当成了放养的猎物吗？是想让我们继续“成长”，等我们达到什么条件才来捕回并屠宰？  
　  
回想到那个少年整晚下来的反应，这时冷静下来的玖兰枢觉得不会真的是因为这样的理由，一定有别的原因。那个少年绝对不是什么简单人物，无论从他强大的力量来看，还是从他未知的物种来看。  
　  
此刻锥生零伤口上那诡异的力量似乎已经渐渐消退，能量的波动已经变得非常小，即将失效。  
　  
血液气味正常，也没有中毒。伤口非常长，但并不深，整个伤口几乎都是皮肉伤害。只是造成了大量失血，丝毫没有伤及脏器，最严重的只有胸骨上的划痕。玖兰枢不禁松了口气：实在是不幸中的大幸了。  
　  
但是，如果这个伤口再偏一点，估计就肚破肠流了吧？而且在胸口处已经看到了带着划痕的胸骨，有些地方也能隐隐看到肋骨；也许再深一点的话就会斩断胸骨肋骨，更深一点的话就会伤到心脏。  
　  
即使是纯血种，当心脏遭遇不可愈合的伤也是会死的！  
　  
堂堂纯血始祖，玖兰枢头一次体会到后怕这种感觉……  
　  
玖兰枢深吸一口气，平复所有的心情，专心为锥生零治疗伤口。  
　  
吸血鬼身体内部的修复，没有比纯血更好的灵药，而且纯血种的体质，内伤上的自愈能力几乎达到了怪物的级别。而无法愈合的开放性外伤，则需要借助另一种灵药，先令外伤闭合，防止伤口发炎。而这另一个，就是血族的唾液。  
　  
玖兰枢先打来温水，笨拙但细心地为解除上身衣物的锥生零擦拭了身体的血污，换上干净衬衣。然后，玖兰枢开始要做一件非常考验定力的事——为锥生零舔舐那个自左肩延伸到右肋，斜跨了整个胸膛的伤口。  
　  
玖兰枢解去自己束缚动作的制服外套和背心，也慎防衣物上的金属扣子不小心刮到伤口。此刻发现自己肩头的伤也未愈合，但血已经止住了，那个诡异少年的长戟大概只是为了瞒骗自己而弄来的伪造品……现在不是思考这件事的时候。  
　  
俯身以舌反复沾润狰狞伤口，残余血液沾上舌头，伪装气味的高级咒法依然无法阻挡血族味蕾对血液的敏锐分辨能力，纯血的味道瞬间被识别出来。熟悉的，久违的纯血味道，玖兰枢绝不可能错认的味道，锥生零真的就是黎。  
　  
当初玖兰枢第一次怀疑时，因为锥生零血液中那堕落的气息而没有再考虑过。毕竟转化的不可逆，不可覆盖定律，那是绝对的。而如今，黎……零真真切切地就在自己眼前了……  
　  
但现在不是考虑这些的时候。  
　  
玖兰枢再次收拾心神，唇舌从伤口右肋一端开始，缓慢细致地沾润。  
　  
阻碍自愈再生的力量似乎已经变得很弱，胸口的狰狞伤口虽然愈合得依然有些慢，但那相比人类的身体自愈速度却已经快得不合理了。伤口以肉眼可见的速度闭合，慢慢长出皮肤，皮肤底下的伤要靠内部来修复。  
　  
如此一个伤口，如果是平时，以锥生零的纯血体质，用不到一分钟就能完全愈合。但现在，在那诡异的抑制自愈再生能力的力量残留阻碍下，这伤口竟然要玖兰枢来帮忙疗伤，而且足足用了二十多分钟才让伤口闭合了。  
　  
闭合的伤口在再沾润两遍后，留下扎眼的鲜嫩红色痕迹，再一遍，嫩红色也消退了，变成了淡淡的粉色。那淡粉色痕迹的轮廓停留不过数秒就消失了，伤口变成了和身体其他部分一致的莹白。  
　  
血族身体的自我修复，愈合能力非常强，但皮肤的颜色和状态却和愈合的能力无关，和种族也无关。锥生零作为原本是人类的吸血鬼，他的肤色非常白，比天生就不见天日的血族还要白。而且锥生零的白不是病态的苍白，他肌肤的白仿佛是透着珠光的莹白，一种看上去带着润泽的颜色；他的眼睛也是很浅的淡紫色，他的身体似乎是天生就难以沉淀黑色素，肤色白到叫人怀疑他的身体是不是用雪捏出来的。而且锥生零肤质出奇地细腻嫩滑，几乎看不见毛孔，秀气匀称的肌肉令身体有着与女性不同的力量感。  
　  
某纯血之君脑中正历经一场天人交战。  
　  
唇干舌燥，但不是因为疗伤引起的。伤口已经悉数愈合，但移到左肩锁骨的唇舌有点流连忘返。  
　  
玖兰枢能感觉到自己的心跳变快了，呼吸也变得急促起来，触感实在太好了，实在忍不住轻轻啃吻已经愈合的左肩来。  
　  
一旦触碰，便欲罢不能。  
　  
忍不住幻想，想让自己这沾润动作遍布那莹白纤细的身躯……  
　  
想要的明明不止这样……想要的是……  
　  
不！不要胡思乱想！  
　  
就在这时，正胡思乱想着，玖兰枢莫名地啃吻着伤口早已愈合的胸膛。他忽然注意到锥生零的胸膛起伏得有点剧烈，原本就急促的呼吸不知何时变得更急促了，此时还难受地轻哼了起来，身体还有点不由自主的发抖。  
　  
暗骂自己一声不该在这时候乱来，玖兰枢从锥生零胸膛抬头，看见他眼睛依然紧闭着，但双眉已经颦起，眼睫变得湿润。双唇微微张开了，从唇间的细缝中能看到两个细小的白色锐点。  
　  
那是，獠牙的尖端？  
　  
原来锥生零因为刚刚身体实在太虚弱，身体修复的需求过大而昏迷；现在伤口基本都愈合，体温也在纯血种强大的体质下慢慢恢复正常；如此一来，原始的血液需求便又一下子复苏了，主导了身体。  
　  
不是什么更坏的情况，玖兰枢松了口气，随即侧躺在了锥生零身边，小心翼翼地托起他的头，将颈凑上了他的唇。  
　  
“零，来，喝吧。”  
　  
如同今天清晨的姿态，不同的是清晨的锥生零不需要血，现在却十分需要；清晨的他有力气取食，现在却没有。  
　  
此刻锥生零昏睡得头脑昏沉的，对于凑过来的颈，他听得到皮肤下生命之源奔腾的声音，非常渴望那甘甜的源泉，但他却连咬破这么简单的动作都没办法做到。锥生零无意识地张嘴，吸允起那处贴近的皮肤来。  
　  
玖兰枢仿佛兜头被雷劈中，被锥生零的无意识行动吓得不轻，抬头往下看，看到的仍是锥生零那紧闭的眼和微微开合的唇。  
　  
玖兰枢叹了口气，毅然咬破手腕，让锥生零吸允那处伤口。结果锥生零连吸食速度都控制不好，吞咽不及一下子呛到了，痛苦地咳嗽起来。玖兰枢随即手忙脚乱起来，刚刚不需要疗伤却被自己大占便宜地啃吻的胸口，此刻要抚平咳嗽时他却有些不好意思去碰了，唯有默默等锥生零咳嗽停止。  
　  
玖兰枢这下实在是没有办法了，只好用小时候最早喂哺那个小男孩时的方法。张嘴咬破了手腕，蓄上血，再控制好速度，将血哺喂到对方的嘴里，让锥生零主动吞咽血液。  
　  
但是，虽然方法还是小时候的那个方法，人也是小时候的那个人，但是问题是玖兰枢这时已经爱上了。  
　  
此刻极度渴血身体又虚弱的锥生零没什么力气，进食得很慢，却反而有些焦急。在玖兰枢第一口血哺过来的时候，锥生零就已经迷蒙而艰难地抓住了他的衣襟。锥生零咽下那第一口血以后，玖兰枢就再到手腕处蓄血去了。但渴极的锥生零哪管得了这些，他只知到嘴的食物又没了，渴求着凑近了，嘴唇一触到玖兰枢的下巴，便什么也不管地吸允起来了。  
　  
玖兰枢再次如遭雷击，身躯剧震起来，正于手腕处蓄血的人差点被自己的血呛到，一颗心被锥生零无意识的行动拨弄得躁动难忍。  
　  
只是像小时候那样，这么做只是为了喂他，他那只是身体的自然反应……  
　  
玖兰枢在心中不断地自我催眠。  
　  
就这样，玖兰枢一边自我催眠，一边强行心无杂念，一口一口地将纯血喂了过去。渴狠了的锥生零不断地追逐吸允间歇着离开的唇，一开始实在是渴得太狠，连续袭击了玖兰枢的脖子下巴好几次。某位一向自诩自制力非凡的纯血之君，此刻被意中人那无意识的反应撩拨得几乎意志崩盘。  
　  
吸血鬼是需求旺盛的种族，血统越是纯净就越不容易被点燃，尤其纯血种。但是纯血种一旦被点燃，需求就会如无底洞，难以填满。  
　  
玖兰枢的身体里住着的是玖兰家千年前的始祖——枢。沉睡前也活过了漫长的岁月，对这种事枢极无所谓，物质匮乏的世界，为玖兰家族创造未来更重要。而且，枢知道这种事的感觉也就那样，觉得没什么乐趣可言，所以更加的兴趣缺缺，可有可无。还有就是因为不得已而为之的，无关爱情，只为延续血脉的责任。有性无爱，更加让枢对这种事厌恶了起来。  
　  
沉睡过后，苏醒的玖兰枢一直以妹妹为先，从小时候开始便已忙于布局。又因他身份特殊外貌出众，大多数想凑上前来的人，光自己心里想一想比一比，然后就望而却步了。而没有却步的那部分花花草草莺莺燕燕，玖兰枢也没什么想法，一来没空去想，二来有空也懒得去想，三来在更年少气盛的时候，为制造骗过元老院耳目的“玖兰未来家主不过是纵情声色的毛头小子”假象而发生过不少，但即使对方如何热情侍奉，他却仍然觉得无趣得很，任务式的事情完全是浪费时间。  
　  
各种主观原因，客观原因加在一起，玖兰枢居然不知不觉地过了挺长一段时间清心寡欲的生活。  
　  
但自从玖兰枢在爱上锥生零以后他就发现，在面对锥生零时，他极容易生出千年来都没有过的，主动产生的冲动本能。爱上锥生零以后，玖兰枢漫长的人生里第一次主动产生那些念想：想要拥有他，想要在他身上留下痕迹，想要他为自己笑为自己哭，想要他渴求自己，想要他爱上自己。  
　  
玖兰枢不止一次对他产生出想拥有的渴望，最早的时候，甚至在锥生零还没入读黑主学园时就有过。玖兰枢曾回想在“圣巧克力日”那天晚上的马厩里，那时未发现对锥生零存着爱慕心意的自己的意图。假如锥生零没有惊醒逃跑，那时投入亲吻的玖兰枢是真的打算在品尝过锥生零的鲜血后，将那高傲少年压在干草堆上直接占了他身子，因为那时他确实生出了……  
　  
但如果我那时候真的那样随心所欲地做了什么，恐怕往后的事要全部改写了，他大概会无时无刻都恨不得我死。  
　  
此刻的玖兰枢有些庆幸他吓醒逃跑了。如果被他知道，自己一直那样热切地渴望着他的心和身，他怕是会被吓跑吧？那种难以遏制的渴望，巨大得一旦解放也许就会湮灭理智的渴望……  
　  
慢慢地，锥生零终于没那么渴了，乖巧地如鸟巢中的雏鸟，等着玖兰枢来哺喂。玖兰枢一口一口地喂哺着纯血，每一口纯血都锥生零主动啜走，就这样缓慢地把他喂饱了。这样缓慢的过程持续了很长的时间，就在锥生零变得不再主动啜饮的时候，玖兰枢便知道他吃饱了。就在玖兰枢打算结束喂哺的时候，锥生零像是品尝美味巧克力后，惬意的回味；又像是吸血后主动为对方处理伤口；他无意识地，舌尖主动地轻轻舔了一下玖兰枢唇上残血。  
　  
双唇被锥生零的舌尖触碰的一瞬间，玖兰枢脑中仿佛一声惊天动地的爆破轰鸣，终于忍无可忍。  
　  
低头追逐纠缠那无意识地邀请了自己，又被残余血气引诱了的害羞的猎物。血族本能地被血气吸引，即使锥生零已经大大地饱餐了一顿，但他还是无意识地想要得到更多那些幽兰气息的纯血，主动迎接那带着血气的猎人。  
　  
随着“理智”宣告罢工，“自制力”表示上司罢工，没有得到任何指示，因此对这位纯血之君的行为彻底撒手不管。于是这位自诩自制力非凡的纯血之君，此刻终于无法自控了。  
　  
血气变得稀薄，锥生零的回应渐渐变得不再热情。结束了缱绻的追逐，玖兰枢甚至下意识地避开了会引发恐惧的带着酒红十字蔷薇的颈，开始流连于肩头和锁骨。手掌指尖放肆游走……  
　  
昏睡中的锥生零此刻是名符其实的“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”，任人宰割。全然不知道自己被大占便宜，身体不适或愉悦，通通直接地反应出来。在放肆接触中身体细微地悉缩，不过多时呼吸也慢慢变得急促起来了，喉间有着只因无意识才会轻易漏出的低哼。  
　  
将无意识的人挑拨成这个样子，却又不能真的对他出手，玖兰枢现在做的事，真可谓自讨苦吃。然而就是自讨苦吃，玖兰枢也是欲罢不能的状态。  
　  
玖兰枢迷恋地在润泽起来的肌肤上制造属于自己的痕迹，然而锥生零纯血种的体质却让那些痕迹很快地消失了，引得占有欲作祟的纯血之君越发坏心眼地在锁骨胸膛啃了起来。  
　  
就在这时，之前都一直昏迷着的锥生零忽然开口了：  
　  
“莉莉……别闹……”  
　  
　  
下节预告：真正的“认亲”剧情来了。  
　  
爪：这节写得咱也想往零身上啃一口…  
　  
( º﹃º 　 )


	63. 真正的重逢（二）

第二十七章 真正的重逢（二）  
　  
“莉莉……别闹……”  
　  
“……”  
　  
听到他的话后，玖兰枢一下子哭笑不得。  
　  
莉莉？白莉莉？锥生零把他当成那匹马了？难道那匹马平时是会这样拿嘴在锥生零身上蹭来蹭去的吗？玖兰枢忽觉自己的待遇还不如一头牲口……  
　  
于是，某头纯血种自暴自弃地在心里和那头白莉莉较起了劲来，越发在锥生零身上肆意地啃吻舔舐，坏心眼地不断折腾着。  
　  
在玖兰枢越来越热情的厮磨下，锥生零青涩的身体慢慢燥热起来了，人也是在此时醒过来的。  
　  
缓缓半开的淡紫色眼眸，漆黑中锥生零也知道这是自己的寝室，有重物压在身上，怪异的感觉厮磨着身体，不知道怎么了浑身发软，还发热……  
　  
“嗯……玖兰枢……你怎么……”锥生零这时头还很晕，“那个猎杀纯血的……啊——！！”一下子发现两人状态的锥生零惊恐万状地叫了起来，“玖兰枢！你，你又发什么神经！！”  
　  
厚颜无耻的纯血种抬起头来朝锥生零微笑，玖兰枢脸不红心不跳地在撒谎：“我在帮你疗伤啊。”  
　  
全然不知道疗伤早已结束，不知道刚刚某头纯血种只不过是吃豆腐的锥生零挑眉回想了一下。自己刚刚确实是受了重伤，而且还晕过去了，“哦……谢谢……”  
　  
感觉到自己的身体竟然因为玖兰枢替他“疗伤”而燥热起来，锥生零窘迫地转开了脸。  
　  
“我好了，放开我。”  
　  
锥生零如是说。  
　  
【喂，好了，放开我。】  
　  
曾经的小男孩如是说。  
　  
相似的疗伤情形，相似的话，一样的人。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然笑了，不肯松手。身体贴近，感受着他的体温、心跳、呼吸；真实地确认，他活着。玖兰枢轻笑着伸手将锥生零的脸转过来，只见他脸颊微红，眼神闪躲。  
　  
被迫转脸，锥生零看到了那双酒红色的深邃眼眸。这个年轻的纯血之君并未对他散发出一丝一毫的威压，但锥生零还是一下子顿住了。忽然有种莫名奇妙的脱力感，身体瘫软起来，静静地盯着眼前的人，心虚得不得了。  
　  
玖兰枢眼神温柔，笑得一脸神秘，光明正大地在观察难得一见的窘迫少年。细细地看他的五官，眉毛、鼻子、耳朵、眼睛、嘴唇……直看到窘迫少年耳根发热，视线四处乱飞。  
　  
千万别是暴风雨来临前的平静啊……  
　  
锥生零这样想着，只觉得越来越尴尬。他不说话，咬着牙关，強自镇定地静静看着玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢不理会他的尴尬，将脸凑了下去，歪头笑了，“零，你没有话想对我说吗？”  
　  
锥生零仍然不说话。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，忽视锥生零瞬间紧绷起来的状态，伸出手指绕上额角的一撮银发。  
　  
“银色的。”  
　  
随后手指随目光一起下移，指尖滑或眉梢来到眼角，笑意更盛了。  
　  
“漂亮的淡紫色，像水晶一样剔透纯净。”  
　  
指尖改变方向继续下移，忽然抬起了锥生零的下巴。  
　  
“五官很漂亮。”  
　  
锥生零歪头避开下巴的手，结果那手指继续滑了下去，指尖摸到了歪头时露出的颈上的十字蔷薇。  
　  
“皮肤也白多了。”  
　  
锥生零红了脸一下子打掉了玖兰枢的手。  
　  
玖兰枢将手收了回去，仍然倾身向前，直视着表情窘迫，略显心虚的锥生零。  
　  
“还有……快十年了才知道，不是‘黎’，是‘零’。”  
　  
玖兰枢对照小时候那个小男孩逐样拆穿，只见锥生零还是不肯说话，他又叹了口气。  
　  
“零，你真的不打算解释一下为什么吗？关于小时候的……离家出走？”  
　  
“离家出走……”闻言，锥生零的眼睛忽然有些放空，并未看玖兰枢，很讽刺地笑了一声，“我没有家了，以前的那个家……已经没有了，家人……一缕……也都……”  
　  
别扭的锥生零此刻又后悔了。这样真的好吗，让他知道自己的身份。今天清晨才做的决定，决定要相信一次，到面对本人的时候他又犹豫了。害怕再被利用，害怕被宣告自己所渴求的感情不过是虚假的诱饵。  
　  
不安，患得患失，这样的自己真讨厌……  
　  
玖兰枢静静地看着锥生零，再叹气，又向他凑近，两人本来就已经离得很近，只是锥生零先是窘迫，再是眼睛放空了，并未察觉。甚至到玖兰枢身体已经黏在锥生零身上了，他也仍沉浸在痛苦的假设里不曾回应。  
　  
直到玖兰枢带着些恳求意思的温柔呼唤，在耳边响起：  
　  
“我不会逼你说的，总有一天，我会等到你主动告诉我，告诉我所有事情。但是这一次……零，不要再躲我十年了。”  
　  
玖兰枢紧紧拥抱着锥生零，一而再，再而三地要确认他在自己怀里，确认着他是真实的。玖兰枢有些心酸地说出了无论是对“黎”还是对“零”；无论是对“失踪近十年的后裔”，还是对“即将堕落毁灭，险些被强大敌人杀害的所爱”，都蕴含着深意的话：  
　  
“你还活着，真的太好了……不准再这样吓我，知道了吗？”  
　  
显然没听懂那句话内涵的锥生零在想：又不是我故意要受伤的……  
　  
回神的锥生零发现玖兰枢整个人压到自己身上了，再次窘迫起来了，想要将他推开，“喂！你……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻说着：“别动……”  
　  
锥生零一顿，心头狂跳。  
　  
“你放心，你要是不愿意的话，我就什么都不会强迫你……”  
　  
玖兰枢温柔的声音响起，随即锥生零被他抱住身体翻转了一下，两人面对面侧躺着。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着看着锥生零，“睡吧，零，你现在需要好好地休息。”  
　  
锥生零怔怔地看着玖兰枢，只见他轻轻喷笑。  
　  
“睡吧，听话。”  
　  
若是平时，听到“听话”二字，锥生零也许会恼羞成怒，然后愤而暴走，但此刻他竟然怔了一下以后，就真的听话地闭上了眼睛。明明上一刻他还在因身份暴露，再一次因不自信而害怕玖兰枢终究会利用自己，心中不安。如今听着玖兰枢既温柔又霸道的话，内心的不安毫无道理可言地烟消云散了。  
　  
迷迷糊糊的，锥生零居然真的睡着了。  
　  
锥生零安然入睡，彻底卸下了平日里所有防备，没有一丝平时的冷硬，脸颊因为刚刚大快朵颐地被喂饱了而带着微微的红。  
　  
玖兰枢一双眼定定地看着眼前的人，一秒也不愿移开视线，生怕他下一秒就消失不见了。视线光明正大地抚过锥生零莹白的脸颊，滑过浅色薄唇，拂过挺直鼻梁，最终萦绕着紧闭的眼睑和眼睫。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然才发现，自己似乎是第一次这么近距离地，长时间细看锥生零的脸。平日不曾这么细致看过，只知道锥生零一直很漂亮，此番细看才发现，他是不是有些太漂亮了？没有了平日的锐利冷酷，毫无防备地睡着的锥生零十分柔美。忽然觉得他平时的冷酷硬气会不会是故意的，用来隐藏这份柔美。不经意间，玖兰枢的唇角勾起了。  
　  
悄悄凑近，只在他唇上轻轻偷了一个吻。  
　  
十二月的夜间，寒风毫不客气地吹起厚重落地帘，随即登堂入室吹进房里。  
　  
酣睡中的锥生零被寒风一吹，打了下冷颤，不禁往身旁的温暖怀抱里缩。感觉到身边人畏寒，玖兰枢拉过被子盖到了两人身上，把他拥进了怀里。  
　  
短短一个晚上，发生的事让玖兰枢始料未及。  
　  
玖兰枢的后裔成了锥生零的最后解药。锥生零自已承认了身份，拆穿了冒牌货的把戏，但那冒牌货似乎真的就是猎杀纯血种的猎人。那个猎杀纯血种的猎人，是强大得不可理喻的未知生物。那个强大的未知生物，要杀锥生零。  
　  
然后……  
　  
玖兰枢变得弱小了，弱小得没有自信能护锥生零周全……  
　  
玖兰枢不安地拥紧了怀里的人，感受着他的存在。  
　  
无论如何，玖兰枢知道他不会再允许自己让锥生零再有陷入那些威胁的可能。他会强大到有足够的能力去保护。  
　  
玖兰枢长呼了一口气，将怀里的人稍微放松了一点，身躯安然相贴，让两颗心依偎着。  
　  
就这么拥抱着他，玖兰枢在锥生零平稳的心跳声中慢慢平静下来，慢慢放下了一切的恐慌不安，难得安稳地睡去。  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚，夜间部的学生会会议室  
　  
架院晓，蓝堂英二人站在玖兰枢的面前。更早之前黑主优姬和一条拓麻也在场，玖兰枢需要按锥生零之前所说，代替不怎么会编瞎话的锥生零向黑主优姬和夜间部学生交待他的事。  
　  
锥生零昨晚大量失血，他的纯血气息在校园弥漫透彻。在所有贵族吸血鬼学生注意到那个陌生的纯血气息后，气息却忽然消失了——玖兰枢利用咒术封锁伪装了锥生零身上纯血的气味。  
　  
锥生零这才知道，原来有咒术可以封锁伪装气味，不禁郁闷：早知道当初就该潜入玖兰家偷几本书！学几个咒！那个腐血也不用留着！还害得自己奇怪地堕落了一次！！  
　  
玖兰枢交待，锥生零暂时避免堕落是因为：  
　  
在远古纯血王族的初第一次来到黑主学园时就已经指示玖兰枢一直向锥生零提供纯血，下令保密。但两人分别在日间部和夜间部，始终操作困难，后来锥生零堕落加速紧急转入夜间部。  
　  
而且初曾为锥生零留下自己力量极强的纯血，为防产生依赖，不到万不得已不能使用。昨晚锥生零与猎杀纯血种的凶手对战中身受重伤，诱发堕落，玖兰枢这才让锥生零使用了初留下的纯血。那个在校园弥漫透彻的，正是初留下纯血因咒术封锁不尽泄露的气味。  
　  
玖兰枢还为服下纯血的锥生零上加上了压制堕落的十字蔷薇封印，到此锥生零的堕落也只是暂停，仍然需要长期服用玖兰枢的纯血，以防万一。  
　  
而锥生零的能力是由一直以来玖兰枢纯血的长期供给，诱发出的副产物。初明明可以将锥生零转化为自己的后裔却一直没有实施是因为时机未到。  
　  
夜间部学生早已知道初的事，只是被玖兰枢以“初大人的意思”为由下令对外保密。而这次的事，也是自然而然地继续被命令保密。  
　  
听到这里，黑主优姬松了一口气，即使不知道锥生零那个朋友是什么身份，但似乎大家都怕他，估计是个大人物。而那个人是锥生零的朋友，黑主优姬能感觉到那个人很重视锥生零。接下来的事不是黑主优姬能干涉的，她十分识相的告退了。  
　  
然而，刚刚的借口，只能骗骗黑主优姬和普通贵族们。  
　  
绝大部分夜间部学生不能发现更多细节，但住在主寮的那几个敏锐的高级贵族发现：那个神秘而陌生的蔷薇香气的纯血气息中，有种说不清道不明，浅淡却经久不绝的，玖兰枢纯血的幽兰气息。为什么会和枢大人有所联系？而且共同生活过一段时间，高等贵族们发现那陌生纯血的蔷薇气息，和偶然闻到过的锥生零堕落鲜血中的细微蔷薇气息太相似了！  
　  
于是，在黑主优姬离开以后，整天撒大谎（by：黑主优姬）的玖兰枢开始编另一个版本的瞎话：  
　  
锥生零转入夜间部后，一翁到来当晚，初料想到以后可能会有事发生。当即授意玖兰枢，用其提供的方法将血液羁绊斩断，将锥生零转化为玖兰枢的后裔。  
　  
这是因为初有事在身，无法一直待在锥生零身边履行教导后裔的责任。但他又希望锥生零有强大的力量，既不需要向谁卑躬屈膝，又能随心所欲地留在他喜欢的黑主学园。所以，授意由玖兰枢来彻底停止了锥生零的堕落。十字蔷薇纹印则是为了不让锥生零喝到乱七八糟的劣质鲜血，并伪装气味。纹印本来是隐藏的，但由于昨晚锥生零一下子失血过多，力量紊乱导致气味伪装能力失效，纯血气味泄露，纹印也显现了。  
　  
到以后时机合适，初大人会运用更强的咒法斩断锥生零和玖兰枢的后裔羁绊，然后亲自将锥生零转化。在这之前，所有人都必须保密锥生零的纯血身份。也是若是泄露……  
　  
玖兰枢故意在这里停住了，并表示初大人没有说具体会怎样做，他只是冷笑了几声。在场另外三人一下子黑了脸。  
　  
既符合初大人任性妄为的奇葩作风，而且，无从查证真伪。  
　  
玖兰枢称自己向高级贵族们公布锥生零纯血内幕已经触犯了初大人的命令，事后还要向其禀报，不知道会有什么处分；高级贵族们以后要好自为之。这些内容，以及锥生零的身份，高等贵族们将由一条拓麻内部通报，而夜间部其他学生不需要知道锥生零纯血种的身份，也会由一条拓麻代为公告。  
　  
一条拓麻也离场了以后，将纯血的事全部甩锅给初的玖兰枢开始转移话题——  
　  
询问架院晓和蓝堂英这两个知情人有关绯樱闲死亡的情况。  
　  
架院晓随即肃穆起来：  
　  
“那个日间部的寝室里只剩下绯樱闲的衣服，身体的部分已经全部变成了碎片消失了。另外，英和红玛利亚目睹了全程。后来英陷入昏迷，红玛利亚和绯樱闲的仆人锥生一缕相继出走，红玛利亚在今天早上被发现，并被送回了红家，锥生一缕至今下落不明。然后英在今天中午的时候醒了。”  
　  
蓝堂英向前一步，恭敬行礼：  
　  
“杀绯樱闲的人是一个黑发黑眼，面无血色，穿着黑色斗篷的男性。当时我在绯樱闲寝室的卧房里，我质问他为什么要夺走绯樱闲的纯血和心脏，杀害纯血是大罪。他回答的是，绯樱闲的血和心脏都是和他之间交易的代价，有契约为凭，所以他来收取是毫无问题的。而且他后来将我催眠，让我传达留言，如果有必要，再度催眠就可以复述。”  
　  
架院晓这时接话：  
　  
“今天中午得到红玛利亚回到红家的消息后，我已经和红家取得联系。红玛利亚回到红家，元老院的人当即上门取证了，红玛利亚也称绯樱闲和他人有全部纯血和心脏的交易，而且对凶手外貌的描述与英所述完全一致。”  
　  
玖兰枢听了两人的报告后，苍白的脸严肃而认真地说着：  
　  
“昨晚元老院的人来过，而且坚称是零杀害了绯樱闲。而且‘黑主学园内的一个原人类吸血鬼，谋杀了绯樱家的纯血种’的消息忽然被蓄意流传开来。零在外人眼里有杀绯樱闲的合理充分的动机，但零并不是个冲动行事的人，而且‘动机’也有漏洞，相信你们应该有所认知。”  
　  
锥生零杀绯樱闲的其中一个动机是“获得纯血，中止堕落”，但在夜间部学生眼里，无论锥生零是暂停堕落的LevelD还是玖兰枢的后裔，他有初这么一个可以随时斩断羁绊的后台存在，是断不会堕落的，自然就不需要纯血。  
　  
而玖兰枢知道，锥生零另一个动机——“家仇”也不成立。锥生零本来就打算放弃报仇，成全锥生一缕与绯樱闲，断不可能转头就去杀了她。  
　  
玖兰枢说着说着皱起了眉头，继续道：  
　  
“而且，昨晚我和零在学园旧校舍小礼堂和一个有重大嫌疑的人交手过，而英和红玛利亚的证言描述也都指向那个人。就在零和元老院僵持时，我在与那人单独对战中血气弥漫，在场人都知道我受伤。后来零到场协助，身受重伤。这样的情况，配合我，以及英、红玛利亚的证言描述，杀绯樱闲的人与意图加害我，并重伤零的人是同一个，恰好让零的嫌疑解除了。”  
　  
如果说，玖兰枢、蓝堂英的证供不可信，红家与绯樱家有着亲缘关系，断不会维护锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢的脸色不太好，他此刻看上去似乎有些身体不适，“至于那个和我们交手的人，那个人很可能既不是人类，也不是血族。极有可能就是那个连续猎杀四个纯血之君的凶手。”  
　  
蓝堂英看着玖兰枢的状态，有些担心。  
　  
玖兰枢看着惴惴不安的蓝堂英：“怎么了，英？”  
　  
蓝堂英摇头，没有说什么。  
　  
“我会向元老院如实地报告这件事。”玖兰枢站起身来，有些晃悠似的走到了学生会会议室窗台前，“想不到竟然有人会肆无忌惮连续四次触犯禁忌，在黑主学园内杀死一名纯血之君。”  
　  
会议散去后，玖兰枢回了月之寮查看锥生零的情况。  
　  
而蓝堂英离开会议室以后一直闷闷不乐，他谢绝架院晓一同去教学楼的建议，借口想透透气独自走开了。蓝堂英就这么漫无目的地走了很久很久，居然已经翘了课也懵然不知。  
　  
慢悠悠地走着，蓝堂英走出了教学区，走到了通往月之寮的公共区域。  
　  
“喂！站住！现在是……蓝堂英？是你？”  
　  
黑主优姬元气的大嗓门在蓝堂英背后响起，蓝堂英神不守舍地回头，看到了她，“啊，死女人，晚安啊。”  
　  
黑主优姬皱眉盯着似乎失去了炸毛猫属性的蓝堂英，“你怎么翘课了？听说你前天晚上被整晕了，后遗症吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英答非所问，“喂，死女人，问你个问题。”  
　  
黑主优姬见蓝堂英难得地认真起来，也不打算调侃他了，“问吧。”  
　  
“是这样的，血族是只有所爱之人的鲜血才能填满空虚的生物，假如……”  
　  
蓝堂英停了下来，想了一下，组织着语言。  
　  
“假如现在，有一个十分需要血的吸血鬼，他爱上了锥生零，而锥生零似乎对对方没有感觉。如果他想要锥生零的血，你觉得锥生零会不会把血给他？”  
　  
蓝堂英说的自然是玖兰枢。  
　  
蓝堂英注意到“枢大人喜欢锥生零”不是一朝一夕了，比一条拓麻在一翁到来那天的灵光一闪还要早。并不是从哪件事忽然发现，而是一直高度关注着玖兰枢和锥生零两个人的蓝堂英，从两人相处时的眉梢眼角处一点点发现的。发现这件事的时候蓝堂英困扰了：  
　  
枢大人是纯血种，拥有着接近无限的生命，而锥生零却会堕落。不如劝枢大人放弃？不可能的，爱情是血族永恒的第一追求，而枢大人的表现，枢大人是真的爱上了。那么，劝锥生零答应？轮得到我来劝吗？  
　  
但就在今天，从昏迷中醒来的蓝堂英刚刚在会议室才得知：  
　  
锥生零成了枢大人的后裔了！纯血种！不会堕落！太好了！可是锥生零不喜欢枢大人啊啊啊啊！！！  
　  
看到今天玖兰枢极度需血的样子，蓝堂英此刻是终于忍不住了才会问黑主优姬——一个他认为了解锥生零的人，问她这个问题。  
　  
只见听了问题的黑主优姬瞬间瞪大了眼，“你是想说，枢学长想吸零的血！？”  
　  
“嗯，你……你怎么知道的！！”蓝堂英一下子怔住了。  
　  
“kao！”  
　  
黑主优姬大骂一声，迅速转身往月之寮的方向跑去。  
　  
蓝堂英又一怔，然后他忽然闻到了什么气味，锥生零那伪装过的血液气味……  
　  
锥生零被吸血了！？枢大人吗！？等等！！那死女人正往月之寮去！！  
　  
“该死！”  
　  
反应过来的蓝堂英撒丫子朝黑主优姬的方向追了上去。


	64. 未遂？既遂？（一）

第二十八章 未遂？既遂？（一）  
　  
英（哐当）：……  
　  
优姬：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
　  
————  
　  
因为“奋不顾身营救玖兰纯血之君，光荣重伤”，锥生零“被病假”了，到此刻刚刚从又一场酣睡中醒来，空荡荡的月之寮直接只有自己一人的气息。锥生零惬意得很，顶着“光荣”的理由批准公然翘了本学期最后的课，虽然也不过是自习课罢了。  
　  
那个猎杀纯血的诡异少年的攻击，让锥生零身体经过了几乎一天一夜才恢复了。  
　  
那个诡异的少年，他一开始的目标似乎是玖兰枢，但忽然一段时间后，变成了想杀锥生零，原因不明。锥生零隐约觉得，那个少年和自己是有关系的，而且他不会害自己，他到后来已经放弃了要杀自己的念头。  
　  
然后锥生零将自己的这个想法告诉了玖兰枢，让他不需要太过紧张。但是，锥生零的这个判断的依据，从头到尾就只有一个毫无说服力的“我觉得”，根本不可能说服对“锥生零生命受威胁”这件事高度紧张的玖兰枢。但无论如何，锥生零就是这么认为的，那犟脾气十头牛也拉不回来的认定了。  
　  
于是，玖兰枢放弃了说服他的念头，然后开始各方面地在戒备警惕，到现在不过一天一夜，锥生零已经觉得玖兰枢变得有些神经紧张过度了。  
　  
锥生零百无聊赖地算着时间。  
　  
明天周五，日间部还要上半天的课，夜间部没有课要上了。夜间部周六正式开始放寒假，到了周六傍晚，月之寮大概就会彻底清空，不留一人了吧。日间部则为了避开夜间部，推后一天，周日开始正式放假。  
　  
今年的寒假放得真早……  
　  
众多大事挤在一周内发生，说服绯樱闲和一缕离开，绯樱闲死去，一缕出走，腐血反噬，玖兰后裔身份暴露，和猎杀纯血种的凶手对战受重伤。  
　  
众多糟心的事情排着队过去了以后，锥生零忽然有些莫名其妙地舍不得学期结束……  
　  
当然不是因为舍不得那些糟心事。  
　  
阳台外出现熟悉的气息时锥生零刚好打了个呵欠，随即看到了翘课的夜间部学生主席，一天之内就变得有点神经紧张的玖兰枢在这时挑帘进来了。  
　  
“零，你醒了。”玖兰枢看到坐起身来的锥生零，随即径直走了过去，毫不客气地坐到了床边。  
　  
看锥生零身体恢复情况看着不错，玖兰枢很是满意地微笑起来了。随即开口询问：“伤口怎么样了？还有没有什么不对劲的变化？身体有没有觉得哪里不舒服？头晕不晕？肚子饿不饿？你需要血吗？”  
　  
锥生零忽然遭遇玖兰枢关心连击，一时间有些懵。坚强惯了的少年有点不习惯被这样细心呵护着。这样的感觉，会让人不自觉地觉得“在他面前脆弱一点，也许也没关系”，锥生零不喜欢变得脆弱，但是他已经留恋这种被呵护的感觉了。  
　  
锥生零一瞬间有点走神，随即开口：“玖兰枢，你不用那么紧张，我已经没事了。”  
　  
玖兰枢听锥生零回答的声音有气有力的，各方面也都没有什么异常，随即加深了笑容，“那就好。”  
　  
然而，锥生零的状态确实恢复得很好，玖兰枢的状态却变得不怎么好了。  
　  
玖兰枢这一天一夜的时间，除了睡着的几个小时，自醒来以后，事情如非必要，他几乎都交由他人处理，他自己则一直待在锥生零身边，维持着一种高度戒备的紧张状态。  
　  
而且玖兰枢还要为锥生零提供身体恢复所需的纯血，要处理学园内发生猎杀纯血种事件的善后处理，要为锥生零的身份编造不同理由，还要想办法平息吸血鬼社会忽然流传起来的对锥生零不利的谣言。此刻身心俱疲的玖兰枢，脸色呈现出了不自然的病态苍白。  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢此时苍白的脸色，不禁皱起了眉头，“玖兰枢，你的脸色很糟糕。你有好好……”  
　  
你有好好吸血吗？  
　  
锥生零没有说完。吸血？吸谁的血？  
　  
“没关系，我只是……今天，有些咽不下那些血液锭剂。”玖兰枢仍努力地保持着优雅得体的微笑，轻声对锥生零说：“过一阵子我会好好补充的，你不用担心。”  
　  
锥生零视线往别处飘了一下，继续皱眉，“咽不下血液锭剂？”  
　  
“嗯，有点咽不下，那个味道忽然有些接受不了。”玖兰枢脸色苍白地微笑着对锥生零说：“没关系，过一段时间，缓一缓就能咽下了。”  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚自己为什么忽然就开始排斥血液锭剂了，因为昨晚在替锥生零疗伤时，替他舔舐伤口的过程中，他不可避免地尝到了锥生零的血。  
　  
一旦爱上，只有所爱之人的鲜血才能填满空虚，一旦爱上，所爱之人的鲜血以外的，都是次品，劣品。玖兰枢昨晚已经尝到了极品的味道，更何况血液锭剂是连普通新鲜血液都比不上的压缩速食。有了比较之后，玖兰枢还怎么可能咽得下那些比次品，劣品还不如的东西？  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚自己为什么咽不下血液锭剂，而锥生零也慢慢明白了。在锥生零看到玖兰枢的视线有意无意地落在自己颈上，并看到他间歇性地忍不住咽唾沫以后。  
　  
锥生零叹气了。  
　  
玖兰枢是个纯血种，本来就极少出现渴血情况的，除非受伤，失血。  
　  
受伤的话……  
　  
锥生零心虚了：玖兰枢昨天就受伤了。  
　  
锥生零之前决定，如果为了自己，为了换取绯樱闲留下的最后一瓶纯血，玖兰枢真的甘愿以命犯险的话，他就决定相信玖兰枢了。没想到的是，玖兰枢真的这么去做了；更没想到的是，猎杀纯血种的连环杀手居然伪装成了玖兰枢的后裔，装成锥生零曾经的身份“黎”。那连环杀手要求玖兰枢受他源金属武器穿胸一击，以换取“解药”，而玖兰枢居然答应了，他就是之前关心则乱的时候受的伤。  
　  
但就是那个伤，血流不止的伤——玖兰枢就算不知道那是不是真的是源金属武器，他也应该知道，那个武器同样有着抑制自愈能力。这样的情况下玖兰枢却还是选择同意了。而无论结果如何，那个血流不止的伤口，归根究底还是为了给锥生零换取解药。  
　  
而且……  
　  
近期，玖兰枢只受伤了两次。前一次受伤是一条麻远来访时，初给一条麻远下马威，同时还顺便给了玖兰枢下马威。玖兰枢被初故意以针对性的威压致使压迫伤害，然后还封锁了他的行动力。然后在玖兰枢以为初要强行吸取锥生零的血的情况下，暴怒刺激中发动力量强行冲破了行动力封锁。那一次，玖兰枢就出现过和现在类似的这种虚弱情形。  
　  
两次受伤，原因都是锥生零。  
　  
而失血……  
　  
锥生零心更虚了：他一直在给我供血啊。  
　  
玖兰枢对锥生零纯血的供给，一开始是因为两人之间存在“交易”，但其实早就不是“交易”了。由锥生零转入夜间部的一刻开始，那个“交易”就已经没有意义了。不是吗？锥生零收下玖兰枢的纯血，作为交换，锥生零会在玖兰枢无法保护黑主优姬的时候出手保护。但锥生零转入夜间部，就意味着他和玖兰枢变成了一样的作息时间。而且锥生零彻底地离开了黑主优姬的身边，这样还谈何保护？  
　  
那么，玖兰枢依然一直自愿地无条件向锥生零提供着珍贵的纯血，这是为了什么？不为什么，玖兰枢愿意让锥生零喝他的血，被爱慕着的人需要是一件令玖兰枢愉悦的事情。  
　  
锥生零此刻心虚得很，毕竟自己就是造成玖兰枢现在这个虚弱情况的元凶。没有之一。  
　  
锥生零皱着眉头，烦躁地伸手绞顺了头发，随后牙一咬，两眼一闭，决定了。他睁开了眼睛，轻轻拉了拉松开了一个扣子的白衬衣领口，身体朝玖兰枢挪了过去。  
　  
锥生零歪着头认真地看着玖兰枢，带着慷慨就义的心态说：  
　  
“喝吧。”  
　  
锥生零说出这句话时的语气语调可谓冷静，但玖兰枢还是怔住了。玖兰枢内心有一瞬间感到了无限的喜悦激动，但下一秒他却顿住了，然后拒绝了：“不，零，你不必这样。”  
　  
闻言锥生零皱起了眉，“为什么？你现在不是很需要吗？”  
　  
而且，他不是很想要吗？在自己自愿的情况下，为什么他还要拒绝？  
　  
玖兰枢知道，锥生零之所以会同意让自己吸他的血，是因为他认为，玖兰枢的虚弱是他造成的，所以他心存愧疚。锥生零会这么“牺牲”自己，纯粹是为了向他报恩吧？  
　  
玖兰枢不想要锥生零报恩，他想要的是他的真心，想要他的全部，他的一切。  
　  
“零……是，你的血，我现在是很需要，而且我是真的很想要。但是……”  
　  
玖兰枢的视线始还是终忍不住往锥生零颈上瞟，尤其在本人都同意了以后，但他不能。  
　  
“如果我现在吸你的血，一旦开始，我可能就会失去理智，完全失去控制。而且我一旦吸过你的血，从此以后我就有可能再也无法接受血液锭剂，甚至不能接受别人的鲜血，只能是你了。再且，零，我对你还有……别的方面的渴求，这你是知道的。在我吸食你鲜血的过程中，那种渴求会被放大。我可能会失控，会不顾你的拒绝……零，你明白了吗？”  
　  
一路认真地听玖兰枢说完，锥生零耳根持续发红，视线也开始飘忽了起来。毫无投食经验的人类纯血种以为让对方吸血只不过是一次无偿献血而已，并不知道原来投喂一个爱慕着自己的吸血鬼，还需要这么多的稀奇古怪的觉悟……  
　  
玖兰枢现在对锥生零的鲜血太需要，也太想要，极度渴求。一旦开始，很可能会因为忍受不住诱惑而失去理性，需索无度，无法停止。锥生零刚受重伤，再被大量吸走纯血的话，身体会变得虚弱，会很难受。而且连续虚弱的状况，很可能导致血族最基本的感应能力出现紊乱，玖兰枢不愿意这样。  
　  
玖兰枢现在只是有些抗拒血液锭剂的味道，但如果他直接从锥生零颈上吸食了新鲜活血，他可能从此以后都只会渴求锥生零的血，其他人的血甚至血液锭剂都不愿意，甚至不能接受。血族的伴侣本来就是靠着互相交换血液生存的，这样交换彼此的鲜血，而且没有什么失血的情形下，一对血族伴侣只需每几年补充一次外来鲜血，就能很好地活着。  
　  
而且，玖兰枢对锥生零有着更原始的欲望，而吸血鬼的两大欲望，血和性的欲望是相通的。处于吸血状态时，对身体结合的渴望会被放大；而处于进行情事的状态时，对鲜血的渴望也会被放大。如果玖兰枢现在这样的渴望状态下吸了锥生零的血，血欲被满足，就会致使另一种渴望增大，玖兰枢极可能在锥生零处于被吸血的虚弱状态时，不顾锥生零的意愿，顺应自己的本能欲望而强行占有他。  
　  
而锥生零吸食玖兰枢的纯血那么多次，为什么他从未产生那种渴望呢？那是因为最早的时候，一直是玖兰枢单相思，锥生零根本没有任何对玖兰枢的渴望，所以锥生零只是觉得吃饱了而已。而锥生零喜欢上玖兰枢以后，生性冷淡行为保守的他对玖兰枢连那个方面的想法都没有，就更别说渴望了。所以，虽然欲望相通，但“0”放大一百倍，甚至一万倍都还是“0”，锥生零咬玖兰枢咬得毫无负担。  
　  
玖兰枢深知，当摄食的吸血鬼渴求的不止是鲜血时，某些引诱猎物的能力是如同作弊一样的，生于猎人世家的锥生零肯定知道。但如果锥生零不知道，而自己又不向锥生零说明情况的话。顺势而为地在锥生零主动献上鲜血的时候对他出手，锥生零不会有反抗的余地，甚至可能连反抗的心都不会有。  
　  
锥生零挠了挠头发，他忽然有些不知道怎么开口，只好用最理所当然的那个理由。  
　  
锥生零强自平静地说：“玖兰枢，你说的那些我不知道，我只知道你现在的状态太差了。你之前说你咽不下其他人的血，现在你连血液锭剂也厌恶。这样的情况下你还要处理那么多夜间部和吸血鬼世界的事，你之前又是因为我而受的伤，还隔三差五地被我吸走大量纯血，我这么做不过是……”  
　  
不过是报恩，礼尚往来，投桃报李。  
　  
玖兰枢不愿意听锥生零说出那个自己了然于胸的理由，抬手制止了他想继续说下去的话。玖兰枢微笑起来，“零，你不需要觉得亏欠我什么。我把血给你，是我自愿的。”  
　  
锥生零一瞬间真的很想骂人：我把血给你，我也是自愿的啊，白痴！  
　  
锥生零正在想着事情，但他不是在考虑玖兰枢刚刚所说的那一系列投喂以后的后果。他此刻忽然想起了上一世这个时间段发生在自己身上的憋屈事儿。  
　  
上一世的这个时间段，绯樱闲死以去后，接近堕落边沿的锥生零被理事长黑主灰阎和师父夜刈十牙隔离在了有着十字蔷薇——吸血鬼驯养术咒纹的地下室里。  
　  
然后，上一世的玖兰枢不知道从哪里忽然冒了出来。那个人渣拿他的纯血和优姬的安全引诱了处于堕落边沿的锥生零，向他提出交换条件，最后终于屈服于渴血和保护优姬的心的锥生零不得不继续沦为棋子。  
　  
在锥生零咬了那个人渣，咽下他纯血的同时，那个人渣对锥生零说：  
　  
【我做的一切，都是为了优姬。】  
　  
一瞬间回想了很多。  
　  
憋屈糟糕的记忆让锥生零一时间无名火起，继而火冒三丈。一双紫眸半眯着，咬牙切齿地带着迁怒的意思，看着眼前这个这一世的纯血种人渣。  
　  
锥生零不忿。凭什么那个玖兰枢可以毫无心理负担地夹带交换条件高姿态施舍，自己却要畏首畏尾地白送给他他都不要还得自己来求着他要？  
　  
其实这很容易想明白。  
　  
上一世，锥生零需要玖兰枢的血，但他视玖兰枢为头号情敌。两人水火不容，针锋相对，一言不合，大打出手。  
　  
这一世，玖兰枢也需要锥生零的血，而他却是对锥生零存了别的想法，有着爱慕和渴求。  
　  
上一世，锥生零对玖兰枢的血，明明厌恶却不得不为了活着，为了保护他人而咽下，弱点恰好被玖兰枢拿捏住了。  
　  
这一世，玖兰枢对锥生零的血，无关其他任何人任何事，只因心生爱慕而极度渴求。  
　  
锥生零无名火焚烧，恼火着凑近了玖兰枢，在玖兰枢还没来得及思考锥生零想要做什么的时候，锥生零伸出双臂一把抱住了他。玖兰枢感觉到锥生零那沐浴乳的玫瑰香气扑面而来——  
　  
锥生零转入月之寮不久后，因为闻不惯月之寮主寮单人寝室特供那种高级沐浴乳的麝香气味，特地跑回日之寮取回的用习惯了的沐浴乳。后来玖兰枢在锥生零身上闻到了那个淡淡的，软软的玫瑰香气，觉得那个气味闻着很舒服，特地让女仆购置了同款。那时候刚开始陷入单相思的玖兰枢，闻着那同样气味的时候，他会有种自己和锥生零亲近着的错觉。后来发现锥生零对自己也有意思的时候，真正亲近着锥生零的玖兰枢觉得，同样的玫瑰气息会让他有他们比实际的姿态更亲近的感觉……  
　  
一瞬间玖兰枢脑子里冒出了重点跑偏，无关紧要的内容，待他反应过来时，他的脸已经被锥生零抱在了颈间。玖兰枢的鼻尖触到了他颈侧动脉上艳丽妖冶的红色的花，硬线条的酒红色花朵带着柔软的玫瑰香——两人身上一致的玫瑰香。一致的香气带来两人奇异地身体交融着的感觉，摄人心神。  
　  
反应过来的玖兰枢迅速推开锥生零，“零，不，你等一下……”  
　  
零，我可能真的会不顾你的意愿……  
　  
被推开的锥生零更加恼火起来，狠狠地皱起了眉头，“吵死了。”  
　  
锥生零一下子抬起左手，食指伸出了短短一截尖利指甲，果断地划破了左颈侧十字蔷薇下的动脉，带着伪装气息的珍贵纯血自那妖冶的红蔷薇花下流出。  
　  
玖兰枢一下子魔怔了，他停下了所有动作，定定看着锥生零颈侧的伤口，那双看直了的眼睛瞬间变得鲜红。  
　  
锥生零再次靠近一瞬间僵住的玖兰枢，这次他移动的动作很慢，而玖兰枢彻底愣神了，没有任何动作。锥生零再次伸出双手，抱住他的脑袋将他慢慢拉了回来，把玖兰枢的脸抱向自己的颈动脉。  
　  
锥生零学着上一世那个可恶的人，学着他“以纯血引诱即将堕落成嗜血野兽的锥生零”的那个可恨的办法，此刻的锥生零用自己的纯血引诱着这一世的玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得自己有点像在迁怒报复，感觉自己有点卑鄙，但心中仍禁不住暗叹：风水轮流转啊。  
　  
这时才再次反应过来的玖兰枢发现，他已经来不及反抗了；而且，他已经……不想反抗了……  
　  
玖兰枢迅速彻底禁锢住了锥生零，不让那执着地主动送上门来的温顺美丽的猎物，再有任何反悔逃脱的机会。  
　  
一手搂紧他的腰将他直接拉入自己怀里，让他与自己身体紧紧相贴；一手扣住了他的后颈，微微使力让他头颅后仰；将纤细的颈拉近，把那诱人的红蔷薇捧到了唇边；低头间凉腻的舌舔舐那已经愈合的伤口流出了的血，检验着这姿态美丽的诱人猎物的成色。  
　  
鲜血沾上舌尖的一刻，亲自施下的伪装咒法被吸血鬼的敏锐味觉轻易识破——  
　  
纯净无比的血液气息，清淡冷艳的蔷薇甜香，世间少有的极品味道，诱人至极的……  
　  
猎物在被舔舐时颤抖起来了。  
　  
玖兰枢发现那美丽猎物在偷看自己的反应，他本能地恐惧，却又强忍恐惧地闭上了眼，完全的献身姿态。  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，笑容里带着些邪气。  
　  
事已至此，我就当你已经考虑清楚了。接下来会发生什么，后果自负啊，我亲爱的零。  
　  
眼中鲜红的光一瞬大盛，玖兰枢张嘴，饥渴的獠牙急不及待地咬上了锥生零的左颈侧那处伤口已经愈合的，酒红色十字蔷薇下的动脉。

 

　  
爪：某二人会在什么情况下登场？哦呵呵呵呵～


	65. 未遂？既遂？（二）

第二十八章 未遂？既遂？（二）  
　  
獠牙刺入的一刻，锥生零低哼一声，铭刻于灵魂的被吸血的阴影翻起，他无法忍耐地发起颤来。但是同时泛起的还有吸血鬼獠牙咬噬猎物时制造的虚假快乐，心中恐惧的同时，脸上不由自主地一红。  
　  
在锥生零还是“黎”的时候，“黎”的“新生”和“初发育”，合计一个月的时间里，锥生零是被玖兰枢吸着血的。“新生”完全睡死，忽略不计；而“初发育”的二十天，锥生零被玖兰枢直接咬着脖子。以前躯体只有七岁的时候，锥生零只觉得恐惧，但那时他存着必须要救一缕的想法强忍了下来。而那虚伪的快乐，七岁的躯体根本感觉不出什么。  
　  
现在锥生零已经长大了，玖兰枢的獠牙穿透动脉时的动作比之绯樱闲咬上自己时要急切得多，却又比她温柔得多。咬噬引发的恐惧，让锥生零接近条件反射地瑟缩起来。然而，被獠牙咬噬产生出的那种诡异而美妙的感觉却仿佛比小时候强了百倍，更是被绯樱闲咬噬自己时强了千倍万倍。  
　  
诡异的快乐感觉电流般流窜，一下子盖过了恐惧，让锥生零无所适从起来。他有种全身上下每一寸都再被对方温柔地亲吻着的感觉，惹得浑身无力起来，不得不任由捕猎者取食。血液快速流失让锥生零全身虚软，但失血以后本应发冷，却开始有些发起热来。  
　  
锥生零疑惑，小时候被玖兰枢咬明明不是这个感觉的啊，难道还和年龄有关的吗？之前那段时间咬玖兰枢，他也没这么大的反应啊！现在是怎么回事！？  
　  
然后，前-最强猎人终于在这时候想起来了……  
　  
小时候锥生零和玖兰枢的互相咬噬，目的很单纯，一个为了足够强大，一个为了抚养后裔。而之前一段时间锥生零咬玖兰枢时完全没有那方面的渴望，单纯是以吸血取食为目的。玖兰枢被只有这个目的的锥生零咬，产生的也就只有单纯的吸血鬼诱骗猎物时被咬噬的感觉。现在是锥生零在玖兰枢对他存了爱慕的感情之后，首次让他以自己的鲜血为食。被无名火冲昏了头脑的锥生零没有考虑吸血鬼那近乎作弊的猎物诱骗能力。  
　  
这时咬上锥生零的玖兰枢，热切地渴望着他，但他渴望的不单纯是鲜血。作为吸血鬼，诱骗被咬噬的猎物是不需要主动就会发动的技能，此刻的玖兰枢存着另一种热切渴望，于是獠牙咬噬的感觉里，作弊一般带上了直接的热情撩拨。  
　  
玖兰枢轻拥无力的躯体，獠牙陷入动脉阻止伤口愈合，大口吞咽那渴望已久，温热香甜的生命之源。  
　  
玖兰枢有种错觉，觉得锥生零现在的鲜血与小时候黎的鲜血相比，气味比以前还要馨香迷人，味道比以前还要甘醇甜美。  
　  
【只因我现在已经彻底爱上了。零，我深爱的零……】  
　  
锥生零微微睁开眼，感觉到视线开始渐渐变得模糊，紧攥衣襟的手有些脱力，再次闭上了眼。后颈处的手转而轻抚脸颊，獠牙仍不断地在颈脖处咬噬。锥生零感到随着咬噬不断产生的感觉已经到了吞噬心智的程度。  
　  
被奇怪的感觉刺激着，锥生零郁闷得要死：凭什么我咬你的时候你什么反应也没有；你咬我我的反应就这么奇怪！？  
　  
然后，锥生零做了一件非常不合时宜的事，他转过脸亮出獠牙，对着玖兰枢的手掌咬了下去。  
　  
锥生零作为纯血后裔，停止发育时间过长，重新得到玖兰枢纯血喂哺起步太晚，时间不会超过三个月。锥生零的血族能力上似乎已经完整了，但偏偏只有最最基本的一项能力，因为一直出于非完全纯血的状态，而一直没有进展。也不知道是幸还是不幸，锥生零在排除掉腐血，变回完全纯血的状态以后，这项能力迅速地发展起来。  
　  
正是“从吸食的鲜血中感知对方的情绪”的能力。  
　  
伴随着玖兰枢的鲜血入喉，即使锥生零的那个能力的发育才刚刚起步，他依然感受到了但玖兰枢对自己极强烈的渴望望。从鲜血中直接读出了劈头盖脸的露骨求欢，信息直接灌入大脑和四肢百骸，惊吓得锥生零差点被一口血呛死。獠牙咬噬撩拨神经，让人不明所以蠢动；血液情绪却直接挑动躯体，令其直接回应。  
　  
锥生零瞬间松了獠牙，通红了脸，再也不敢乱来了。此刻他被彻底禁锢着吸血，感觉诡异，真实地意识到了“玖兰枢对我有着渴望”，身躯无所适从地发着热。锥生零苦着一张脸，并无比后悔地在想：早知道会这样就管你去死！  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零大概是某个纯血种的能力开始完善了，他开始能从吸食的血中感受到情绪。那个能力让锥生零只咽下了自己的一口血，就被血液中的情绪撩拨得燥热起来了，比玖兰枢咬他一百口都管用。而玖兰枢随后吞咽的鲜血就带着锥生零羞愤不已的情绪。  
　  
这时玖兰枢的需血状态已经解除了，但对爱慕着的那个人的渴求却让他无论如何也舍不得结束。  
　  
锥生零渐渐觉得头晕目眩，眼睛朦胧，呼吸也急起来了，一向的高自尊让他舍不下面子向玖兰枢示弱，结果就是默认地纵容了他紧抱自己，继续无度索取，此刻整个人软绵绵地贴在他身上。  
　  
温香软玉抱满怀，玖兰枢的身心也都在燥热，心中的小恶魔奋力叫嚣着：  
　  
占有他！把他狠狠地占为己有！  
　  
在他深处冲撞，冲撞得他哭泣，冲撞得他无法说话只能甜腻呼喊……  
　  
玖兰枢就着相拥姿态缓缓前倾，让虚软的锥生零轻轻躺入床铺，心脏在狂跳。极度渴望得到他，但仅余的一点点理智又告诉自己不可以，否则一辈子都别想得到他的心。但锥生零的默认纵容却又让他舍不得轻易放弃这个机会……  
　  
直到失血过多的锥生零无意识发出了难受轻哼，玖兰枢有了夺回理智主导的机会，急忙强忍下所有渴求。  
　  
玖兰枢撤出獠牙，锥生零颈侧十字蔷薇沾染鲜血的伤口几乎瞬间就愈合了。玖兰枢甚至完全忘了接近本能的取食后舔shì伤口的行为，紧张快速地微抬起身，看着仰躺着的锥生零那虚弱苍白的脸，不禁心疼愧疚起来。  
　  
“对不起……零，我有些失控……”玖兰枢的呼吸有些不稳，但眼睛已经变回原来的酒红颜色，自责得不得了。  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
锥生零忽然笑了，玖兰枢怔住了，虚弱的锥生零没好气地冲他轻笑。  
　  
“你瞎愧疚什么啊……明明是我引诱你的……不是吗……”  
　  
看着锥生零虚弱的清浅笑容，看到他第一次对着自己露出的温柔纵容的笑，玖兰枢忽然再次魔怔了。热切注视着，完全移不开视线，俯视那一对被渴望润泽了的明净紫眸。  
　  
被玖兰枢毫不遮掩的热切渴望目光锁定，锥生零笑容慢慢淡去，但他竟没有一丝不自在，直直回视俯视自己的那双深情浓郁的酒红眼睛。  
　  
脱离了吸血状态和被咬噬状态，没有欲望相通和血液情绪干扰影响；被互相撩拨得燥热的两人就这样沉默地彼此注视着，长久地互相看着彼此的眼睛。他们仿佛什么都没有思考，就这么简简单单地看着彼此，任由所有的情感在眼神交流中交换，任由自己坠入对方眼中，落入心尖。呼吸慢慢有些急。  
　  
忽然两人急切地相拥而吻。  
　  
唇瓣交叠，舌尖纠缠。过于急躁的吻，不知道是谁先不小心咬破了谁的唇，又是谁故意咬破了谁的舌。缱绻缠绵，难舍难分。馨香甜美的纯血在热烈的深吻中混合，甘甜诱人的味道在唇舌间流转。玖兰枢和锥生零的纯血，幽兰气息的和蔷薇气息的纯血混合，你侬我侬，不分彼此。  
　  
互相拥吻着的两个人，那释放了的剧烈感情犹如压抑得过久的暴风雨，又如积压整个雪季的雪崩。仿佛一旦爆发，就再也无法停止。  
　  
脑后被对方轻轻捧住，锥生零双手紧攥住对方衣襟，紫眸欲睁未睁地任由索吻。被热吻的人不知道这个顺从的姿态会引发什么，直到对方的另一只手开始游移着点火。隔着布料热烈地撩拨拂过胸前，而后缓慢往下揉捏着腰间。  
　  
“唔……”  
　  
锥生零发出了略带抗拒的声音，攥住衣襟的手忽然开始推拒，瑟缩着要躲避。  
　  
玖兰枢在懊恼。  
　  
零还没准备好，他甚至还别扭地到现在仍未肯承认他对我的感情。明明知道该顾及他的意愿的，明明……可是……可是……  
　  
这一刻，玖兰枢无比渴望着怀里的人，无法聚拢多少理智。纠缠着那仿佛不知尽头的吻，热切传递自己的爱意与渴望。  
　  
相信我，请你相信我。我不会伤害你，我只是……爱你而已……  
　  
捧于脑后的手移开，轻托起脸颊；另一只手忽然绕到后腰，指尖热烈地抚弄着。腮边的触碰让锥生零感觉到自己被他当成了珍视的宝物般温柔地捧着；连另一只手的那些陌生接触，也慢慢让他好奇起来。  
　  
温柔深情的吻让锥生零沉溺，那些感情是自己渴望的。但那些暧昧的触碰会让锥生零害怕，那些渴望是他陌生的。但那些不曾尝试过的，本该本能害怕的事，此刻锥生零却生出了好奇心。  
　  
好奇害死猫……  
　  
如果发生了的话，真心交出去以后，会发生什么？  
　  
也许……是好的结果呢？  
　  
玖兰枢缠绵的吻一个接一个，封住有可能说出拒绝言辞的唇，吻得锥生零头晕目眩。玖兰枢胸膛中的心在燥热，身更热。感受到推拒自己的那双手微颤着没用什么力气，他原本在拒绝，现在……在犹豫？还是只是无力拒绝？  
　  
如同之前以礼服为借口将他拐到寝室的那一次亲吻，玖兰枢以柔情蜜意引诱着锥生零。那些触碰他都已经没有抗拒了……  
　  
玖兰枢搂住了他的腰，膝盖小心翼翼地顶开了他修长的腿，相贴的躯体缓慢而暧昧地相触，带着对某件事明显到露骨的暗示和请求。  
　  
锥生零全身一下剧震起来，身躯体叫嚣着对那陌生事情的害怕，瑟瑟发抖，但疯狂跳着的心却在渴望。  
　  
玖兰枢在不安着，也在期待着，双唇分开，转而亲吻下巴。  
　  
如果……如果你拒绝，我绝不强迫……  
　  
但要是你愿意，我一定会好好爱你……  
　  
暗示请求还在继续，而意中人重获自由的染血双唇却不曾说出任何拒绝的词句。啃吻着下巴，玖兰枢胸腔中燃起渴望火焰，在锥生零的默许中开始有些急躁地撕扯两人身上的束缚，渴望着与所爱之人合而为一。  
　  
锥生零知道接下来要发生什么。  
　  
从让玖兰枢吸血开始，锥生零的行动看似一切都是出于冲动，但其实几乎都没有违背他自己的意愿，他是真的有认真思考过自己是不是愿意接受玖兰枢说的那些后果。  
　  
很长的一段时间里，锥生零为了“是否可以相信玖兰枢”这个牵扯着锥生一缕性命的问题思考得很痛苦。到知道他为了自己毅然走向险境，锥生零觉得自己可以相信他了。那么，既然已经可以相信，他本就一直渴望着的感情，为什么不接受？  
　  
玖兰枢以为锥生零一开始的抗拒是因为他还不愿意承认自己的感情。但其实他已经愿意承受了，他只是还没想好怎么开口。给玖兰枢鲜血看似是因为出于冲动，但锥生零确实是愿意的。他抗拒，不过是因为没有经验，本能地害怕。  
　  
刚刚玖兰枢吸血时獠牙咬噬的挑拨，以及他吞咽的一口血中热烈渴望的情绪，勾起了锥生零完完全全的冲动。出于完完全全的冲动而发生的，只有现在正在发生的这件事——  
　  
愿意接受感情，不表示他就愿意进展得这么快……  
　  
锥生零生性偏向冷淡，表面上是离经叛道的一个叛逆少年。他制服不爱好好穿，打了满耳朵都是洞；成天不是上课睡觉，就是翘课不上；和“地狱烈马”白莉莉相处得很好，却不与人交流。但这叛逆少年其实极容易害羞，而且脸皮薄如纸，只因忍耐度高才在长时间内未被识破。这样的锥生零对某些事的想法其实非常认真而保守，尤其爱情。  
　  
正常情况下，锥生零根本不可能在刚承认感情，接受告白后，马上就跟对方发生……何况他甚至还没向那个人承认。但是，此刻的锥生零胸腔里有着曾被自己以各种理由一次次狠狠熄灭却总是一次次死灰复燃的，对爱情的渴望星火。如今星火顷刻间燎原，报复般将失血虚弱的锥生零那仅存的理智彻底焚灭。头晕目眩的锥生零什么都顾不得了，只知道他现在热切渴望着和身上这个正拉扯自己衣物的男人合而为一。出于那完完全全的冲动。  
　  
不如就这么属于他了吧？  
　  
锥生零这么想着长裤配合着被撤去。  
　  
锥生零随即又在想：  
　  
如果不是因为失血过多，只能脸色苍白的话，自己的脸该红成什么样？很热，也很冷，像……得了重感冒，昏昏沉沉的……眼睛胀痛，视线有些模糊……奇怪了，吸血鬼明明是夜行性生物，黑暗中的视力应该……很好才对……怎么回事……头好晕……  
　  
失血过多的人于玖兰枢热情的撩拨中渐渐脱力，虚脱的身被剧烈的燥热愉悦狠狠刺激。脸色苍白的人头脑昏沉。  
　  
随着生理性的泪水溢出，模糊了意识。  
　  
原以为一发不可收拾的冲动还是被迫止住了，止于锥生零的虚弱。  
　  
就在玖兰枢身上还剩长裤，而锥生零身上仅余贴身衣物和一件已经解了纽扣被扒得半挂在手臂上的衬衣时，锥生零彻底晕过去了。  
　  
感觉到怀中人忽然没了反应，玖兰枢从锥生零胸口抬头，看到了顷刻前怀里乖巧顺从的人惨白了脸。刚刚的温顺美好，任君怜爱；现在成了案上鱼肉，任人宰割。适才美丽诱人脱水濒死的鱼，现在成了死鱼……  
　  
玖兰枢觉得自己的脸被心中刚刚还在呐喊助威的小恶魔狠狠地暴击抽了个耳光：  
　  
活该！叫你刚刚血吸那么多！！  
　  
就在此时，锥生零寝室的大门被忽然踹开了。  
　  
——时间回到5分钟前——  
　  
伴随着激昂壮烈的BGM，怒气值爆表后进入暴走状态的风纪女战士黑主优姬，此刻手持吸血鬼克星战器狩猎女神，一人独闯吸血鬼大BOSS的老巢月之寮，决心解救自己那落陷被俘的纯情竹马。随后忽然冒出的系统小怪蓝堂英，一边交待单人副本任务的剧情，一边拼死阻拦其去路。  
　  
因刚昏迷过，体力和精神力都有些不足的焦躁翘课者蓝堂英终于追上了黑主优姬，“黑主优姬！你不可以私闯月之寮！枢大人在……在，在为锥生零疗伤！你不能这么闯进去！”  
　  
为什么是疗伤？  
　  
原来玖兰枢吸锥生零血的时候没有任何隔绝气味的措施，锥生零咒术伪装过的血液气味已经传开了，血气不多不少，完全符合了某种状态。于是，夜间部学生们恐怕都已经知道锥生零被吸血了。蓝堂英更早之前就查过“后裔”知识，当然是知道纯血和后裔之间的血液供给关系的，但相比供给关系，他却更在意锥生零是不是自愿。  
　  
供给和自愿，对枢大人来说的意义可谓天壤之别啊！  
　  
不过，黑主优姬是不知道锥生零是纯血后裔的事的，她只知道锥生零是依靠玖兰枢的纯血暂停了堕落的不稳定LevelD。但无论她知道不知道，现在闯进去的话看到的画面也绝对不会好。  
　  
所以，蓝堂英这是在帮玖兰枢找借口。  
　  
“滚！”黑主优姬愤怒大喝。  
　  
“死女人你冷静点，你就这么闯进去会出大事的！”明确闻到锥生零伪装血液气味的蓝堂英，此刻阻拦得十分捉急。  
　  
“死开！”黑主优姬如暴怒寻仇的地狱恶鬼。  
　  
随后月之寮主寮开始响起激烈的打斗声，如果这时有人经过月之寮主寮附近，大概会听得见坚冰被钝器击碎的声音。蓝堂英似乎是忌惮玖兰枢对黑主优姬的特殊不敢伤她；又似乎是刚从昏迷中苏醒身体有些虚，拼不过暴走状态的少女；慢慢地月之寮主寮里开始只余棍棒殴打人体的声音，还有被殴打人体发出哀嚎的声音。  
　  
直到锥生零彻底晕过去，他寝室的大门也在这时被甩开了蓝堂英的黑主优姬一脚狠狠踹得洞开。  
　  
看到寝室内情形的黑主优姬瞪大了眼，彻底顿住了。蓝堂英上前想要继续拖走黑主优姬，看到她的反应，一下子本能地想看她看到了什么地转头，随后蓝堂英也瞪眼看到了寝室里的情况。  
　  
因某事过于投入而什么声音都没察觉到，又因某事被迫中止而彻底愣神的玖兰枢，这时终于骇然惊醒，急忙拉过被子往两人身上盖。门口的蓝堂英和黑主优姬一瞬间没能看得太清楚，在玖兰枢拉过被子将他们的身体盖上之前，门口二人只看到：  
　  
1.玖兰枢是（上半身）没穿衣服的！  
　  
2.已经被扒得（几乎）赤条条的锥生零，被玖兰枢压在了身下！  
　  
3.锥生零唇上染血！泪痕未干！身体瘫软！脸色惨白！痛（?）得昏迷！不醒人事！！  
　  
蓝堂英一双蓝眼睛瞬间瞪得死直，天才少年的大脑高速运转处理着眼前看见的画面信息，得到了一个合理的推断后，整个人如遭天雷劈中。刚昏迷过的蓝堂英感觉血液不受控制地径直往脑门上冲，当场头晕目眩，“哐当”一声倒地不起。  
　  
黑主优姬脑子没有蓝堂英运转快，她看到玖兰枢的唇角留着血迹，锥生零唇上和颈上也还有残血：  
　  
这是两人都吸血了？  
　  
零吸枢学长的血，按枢学长的解释，是那什么远古纯血指示的，那枢学长呢？  
　  
枢学长为什么吸了零的血？蓝堂英不是说零对他没有感觉的吗？  
　  
为什他们脱得光溜溜的？吸血要脱裤子的吗？？  
　  
为什么枢学长把零压住了？？  
　  
为什么零晕倒了！？  
　  
为什么零哭了！！  
　  
黑主优姬瞪眼看着如此刺激的画面，脑中各种信息纷乱地运转组合起来。然后黑主优姬得出了一条她认为最合理的之后，她脑袋里面的某根弦就忽然“嘣”的一声脆响断掉了：  
　  
工于心计的腹黑纯血种学长用可以暂停堕落的纯血作饵，将他单相思的我家不懂人心险恶的纯情竹马给咬了！还趁着他失血过多身体虚弱无力反抗的时候强（哔——）了他！该怎么办！？在线等挺急的！！！  
　  
黑主优姬忽然变得如同之前在泳池边，看到锥生零被作死吸血鬼猎人师徒“撕衣服”时一样疯狂。不，是比那时候更疯狂。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！！！”  
　  
黑主优姬鼻子泛酸眼眶发涩瞬间掉出了眼泪，大哭大叫着抄起棍子冲了过去：  
　  
“玖兰枢你个人渣畜牲禽兽强（哔——）犯！！你怎么可以这样对零！！！我杀了你！！！！”  
　  
“什么？等一下！优姬！！不是你想的那样！！”  
　  
　  
　  
　  
爪：感觉咱要把枢大人憋坏～๑乛v乛๑  
ps：谁来替枢大人向优姬解释一下——吸血为什么要脱裤子？


	66. 蓝堂英的烦恼（一）

第二十九章 蓝堂英的烦恼（一）  
　  
英：他是谁？  
　  
优姬：一个禽兽。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。  
　  
白茫茫的一片雪地上，有大片大片的血。  
　  
有个女人在笑，刺耳的笑声令锥生零心中发寒。  
　  
他以为自己事隔多年，又梦到小时候的事了，但是很快锥生零就发现不是，那个女人的头发是金色的。  
　  
【随便你！你这将灵魂当成玩具的魔鬼！灵魂消散又如何！我不在乎！！】  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
他皱起了眉头。  
　  
好刺耳……  
　  
眼睑一抖，锥生零随即缓缓睁开了眼。  
　  
抬手遮住了眼前从落地帘缝中漏入的，刚好映到脸上的光，锥生零不适地眯了眯眼，喃喃细语：“奇怪的梦……”  
　  
锥生零轻柔的声音引起了寝室中另一人的注意。  
　  
“零！！你醒了！！！”  
　  
被那中气十足的一声吼彻底吓醒，锥生零惊愕地看着出现在他寝室里的黑主优姬，她坐在床边的椅子上，她刚刚似乎是趴在他床沿睡着了？黑主优姬很明显哭过地红了眼眶，此刻正伤心怜惜而自责地看着锥生零。  
　  
看到黑主优姬，锥生零在疑惑：优姬为什么会在这里？她为什么哭了？她这个表情是什么意思？  
　  
“优姬？你为什么会在……”  
　  
话没有说完，锥生零感觉到大腿皮肤与床单被子直接接触的触感。锥生零先想到的是“我裤子哪里去了？”，然后是“我什么时候脱了的？”，再然后，某些画面终于在脑海里出现。如果不是失血过多，锥生零恐怕会一下子红透了脸。  
　  
但就是因为失血过多，锥生零如今是震惊着煞白了一张脸。  
　  
黑主优姬看着锥生零这样的表现，悲从中来，再次哭了出声，一把鼻涕一把泪地说：  
　  
“零……你，你怎么样了，痛不痛……我这不是废话嘛，一定很痛吧……你别怕，等一下我们去报警……”  
　  
“？？？”  
　  
锥生零满脸问号不明所以。锥生零刚睡了一顿好的，全身舒坦得很，哪里有什么痛不痛的？  
　  
锥生零茫然地说：“优姬，你在说什么啊？我没觉得痛，我感觉很好啊，为什么要报警？”  
　  
黑主优姬一听，一下子红透了一张脸，心情有些复杂地看着锥生零，支支吾吾地说：“零……你……你不可以被他迷惑！即，即使感觉很好……那，那也是犯罪……”  
　  
锥生零完全听不懂黑主优姬说的话，“什么？什么迷惑，什么犯罪。优姬，你到底在说什么啊？”  
　  
“零……你，你是不是记忆出错了？你是不是忘了昨晚发生过什么了？”黑主优姬一边说着，脸上的表情由担心明显地转变成愤怒，“玖兰枢啊，那个畜牲！”  
　  
“呃，玖兰枢……他怎么了？”锥生零有些局促地看着黑主优姬，他记得昨晚他们两人……如果中途不是自己晕倒，那么……  
　  
黑主优姬激动地说：“他昨晚强（哔——）了你啊！！”  
　  
锥生零全身一震，瞪大了眼，配合着他苍白的脸色，整个人显得恐惧不安，脆弱无助。  
　  
“零，你怎么了……”黑主优姬一下子惊醒了，马上自责得哭了出来：“零，你……你一定是忘了，我……我这该死的大嘴巴……我不应该这么直接地说出来的……零？你怎么了，你不要吓我……”说着说着，自责的黑主优姬忽然愤怒哭骂起来，“玖兰枢那个该死的纯血畜牲！居然拿替你疗伤当幌子，还让蓝堂英帮他打掩护。不仅咬了你，还做出了禽兽不如的事！等一下我们就去报警！送那个混蛋去坐牢！”  
　  
锥生零听得头痛欲裂，连忙出声打断了黑主优姬的慷慨陈词，“优姬，你等等……我和玖兰枢昨晚什么都没（来得及）做。”  
　  
“呃？”黑主优姬惊了，满脸泪痕地茫然看着锥生零，“你……你刚刚说什么？”  
　  
“我受伤了，从这里……”锥生零在（昏睡时优姬帮忙）穿好了衬衣的胸口比划，从左肩到右肋，“到这里，是被杀绯樱闲的凶手砍伤的，玖兰枢真的是在替我疗伤。”  
　  
虽然不是昨晚受的伤，也不是昨晚疗的伤。  
　  
“……原，原来是这样……”黑主优姬瞪大了眼，本想问为什么没痕迹的，但一下想起以前有过自己受伤，玖兰枢替她舔了伤口，伤口快速愈合的经历，也就没说话了。黑主优姬略一思量，抬袖胡乱抹了泪痕，“可是……可是他咬了你啊！”  
　  
锥生零一下子有些心虚。  
　  
黑主优姬这时已经完全将玖兰枢当成了禽兽，将所有事往坏的方向在猜测——  
　  
绝对是那玖兰禽兽用鲜血做诱饵，让需要靠他的血暂停堕落的零答应和他交往，让他吸血，然后才肯给零血！  
　  
“他是不是用血引诱的你？”  
　  
不是，是我用血引诱的他……  
　  
见锥生零不说话，黑主优姬以为他默认了，“即使他没有强迫你什么，但是……但是他这样引诱你，你不可以因为这样而答应他。”  
　  
“？？？”  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，再次被黑主优姬的话弄得一头雾水，“答应他什么？”  
　  
“交往啊！他不是拿鲜血引诱你吗？想吸你的血吗？”黑主优姬坐在床边的椅子上环抱着手臂看着锥生零，“玖兰枢喜欢你啊！”  
　  
锥生零再次震惊了，一睡醒就这样连续地在震惊，心脏快要受不了了，“你……你为什么这么觉得……”  
　  
黑主优姬不屑地说：“他看你的眼神不一样啊，好多人都以为他对我特殊是因为喜欢我，但他看我的时候，那个眼神根本不是看着喜欢的人的眼神，他看着你的时候，那种眼神才是……”说着说着她忽然生气起来了，“啊啊啊！搞不好他以前一直接近我都是为了引起你的注意！原来他那么早就开始勾引你了！那个该死的纯种禽兽！！”  
　  
锥生零保证，他现在很庆幸，庆幸自己失血过多而脸红不起来。“优姬你不要激动，他再怎么说也是你救命恩人，你怎么可以……”  
　  
“救命恩人又怎么样！救命恩人就可以这样勾引我竹马了？”黑主优姬义正词严地在说着，然后开始一本正经地“教育”锥生零：“零，交往的事，你可不能随便答应他，他一个心机帝说不定会利用你，之前你也说了绯樱闲就是他利用你引过来的……”  
　  
“优姬……玖兰枢没有利用我。”锥生零慢慢说着，微微苦笑起来，“那时候只是……只是我太患得患失而已。前天他就是听见了杀绯樱闲的凶手催眠蓝堂英后留的言，跑去用命去赌不知道真假的绯樱闲的最后一瓶血。如果不是我及时赶到的话，他胸口已经被开了一个洞了……”  
　  
锥生零现在想来有些后怕，面对着那个未知物种的强大敌人，玖兰枢也许只差一点点就死了……  
　  
黑主优姬看着锥生零陷入沉默的样子，心中再次有些失落。她会这样有两个原因——  
　  
其一：果然，一旦涉及吸血鬼世界的事，我就什么都帮不上忙了……  
　  
其二：啊啊啊啊啊！！我养了四年的白菜被头纯血种拱了！！  
　  
然后，黑主优姬看着锥生零这个样子，看着看着忽然笑了起来。锥生零被她这么看着，立马汗毛倒竖。  
　  
黑主优姬此刻笑得慈祥而八卦，“零啊～你这么维护他，你是不是喜欢上他了～？”  
　  
锥生零再次庆幸自己因失血而脸红不起来。  
　  
“看你这个反应～估计那个禽兽已经告白过了吧～”然后，黑主优姬脸上的笑容渐渐又多了些猥琐，“不止告白吧，该不会什么都做～过～了～吧～”  
　  
锥生零真心疑惑，黑主优姬那些奇奇怪怪的知识，到底都是哪里学来的？  
　  
锥生零一瞬间有把黑主优姬扔出寝室的冲动。  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢坐在自己寝室的沙发上，焦躁不安地在等。等锥生零醒过来，等和黑主优姬解释的机会。  
　  
昨晚黑主优姬闯进门来，看到刺激画面的她将百口莫辩的玖兰枢赶出了锥生零的寝室，至今不曾出来。  
　  
刚被赶出门外的玖兰枢，听见锥生零寝室中传出了黑主优姬伤心欲绝的大哭声音：  
　  
开始，黑主优姬哭着大骂该千刀万剐碎尸万段的玖兰枢人面兽心禽兽不如；继而，她哭骂自己当初千不该万不该，最不该拜托玖兰枢照顾转入夜间部的锥生零，是自己人头猪脑引狼入室害了锥生零；接着，她一边不断打着嗝，一遍哭着喊着“零，你快醒醒，你不要吓我”；后来，寝室中只剩下她“呜呜呜嗝”的虚弱哭声；最后，黑主优姬大概是哭累了，终于睡着了，锥生零的寝室里彻底安静下来了……  
　  
某件事逼于无奈地中断了，但玖兰枢此刻最关心的不是这个。玖兰枢在担心，锥生零被自己吸走了太多鲜血，他现在急需补充。失血过多又无法得到及时补给的话，即使是纯血种也是会渴血的。渴血那么难受，以前玖兰枢管不着，现在他不愿意锥生零再多体验一次。为了这个，玖兰枢提前强忍着劣质至极的味道咽下了大量的血液锭剂，现在就等锥生零醒来，给他提供补给。  
　  
就这么一直地焦躁地等待着，一向优雅从容的玖兰枢黑着一张脸，差点没忍住力量外泄把寝室爆了。这时总算等到了房门被中途一条拓麻有事禀报敲响了以后再一次被敲响。  
　  
玖兰枢几乎是闪身去开门的。  
　  
黑主优姬站在门外，面色不善地看着玖兰枢，“零已经醒了。”  
　  
玖兰枢松了口气，看着黑主优姬却还是不知道该怎么解释。  
　  
黑主优姬也不理他，瞟了他一眼，说：“零现在很虚弱，你……”  
　  
“我现在就过去！”玖兰枢说着就想往门外走，却被黑主优姬手臂一横堵住了门口。  
　  
玖兰枢不解，只见黑主优姬扶额摇头，“你要去，也把衣服穿好了再去。”  
　  
玖兰枢这才反应过来，他自昨晚被赶出锥生零寝室，就一直在自己寝室沙发上坐了一整夜，上身只随便披了件黑色制服衬衫，扣子却一个都没想起来扣上。  
　  
直到玖兰枢换好衣服才急匆匆跑去敲开了锥生零寝室的门，见到穿戴整齐的锥生零那张苍白到近乎惨白的脸，玖兰枢自责到了极点。  
　  
“零，你怎么样？”玖兰枢丝毫不知道避忌地朝锥生零靠了过去，抬起手想触碰他的脸。  
　  
然而玖兰枢还没有触碰到锥生零就被拍开了，被黑主优姬拍开的。玖兰枢看着眼前敌意满满的女孩，心中难免愧疚，“优姬……昨晚我没有……”  
　  
玖兰枢明白昨晚的画面对黑主优姬的刺激有多大，她的救命恩人咬了她共同生活四年的家人。而且玖兰枢知道，黑主优姬应该是误将“未遂”判断成了“既遂”，以为昨晚他强迫和锥生零发生了什么。  
　  
但是，“昨晚我没有强迫零，零是自愿的”这句话，说出来别说黑主优姬不会信；在昨天以前，就是玖兰枢自己也不信啊。  
　  
“你不用说了，枢学长，零已经告诉我了。”黑主优姬打断玖兰枢不知如何解释的断续言辞，“你昨晚什么都没做，只是替零疗伤而已，你嘴边和零身上的血都是治疗伤口的时候沾上的。昨晚是我误会了，抱歉。”  
　  
然而还有一茬，黑主优姬不知道是忘了，还是故意心照不宣地没有再提：锥生零的伤口在上半身，是怎么疗的伤，能把玖兰枢的上衣和锥生零的上衣裤子，通通疗没了？  
　  
玖兰枢闻言看向眼神闪躲，脸色只能惨白的锥生零，昨晚自己并没有替他治疗，锥生零是在编借口，他是不想他们的关系让黑主优姬知道？即使昨晚锥生零明明已经愿意将一切都交给自己了，还是不愿意公开承认他们的关系？还是说不敢？或者只是羞于启齿？  
　  
但玖兰枢看着黑主优姬，还是松了口气，“不必道歉，只要优姬没有误会就……”  
　  
“但是！”  
　  
黑主优姬大声转折，打断了玖兰枢的话。  
　  
“在零答应和你交往以前你不准拿你的血当诱饵逼零和你做些什么零不愿意的呜呜呜——！！”  
　  
黑主优姬没说完的那些话被锥生零惨白着红不起来的脸，慘不忍听地使劲捂了回去。  
　  
“零！你干什么！”黑主优姬挣开锥生零的手大叫。  
　  
“谁让你胡说八道！！”锥生零声音有些急，他再次庆幸自己现在脸红不起来，在他看到玖兰枢笑得一脸宠溺的时候，简直羞愤得想杀人！  
　  
“我怎么胡说八道了！没答应交往，不是情侣之前，就是不可以做那些呜呜呜呜呜——！！！”  
　  
————  
　  
上午十一点。  
　  
本该在睡觉的一众夜间部高等贵族们，今天却没有入睡。一个个都有点困的样子却又都不想睡去，正坐在大厅的沙发上七嘴八舌地聊着天。  
　  
大前天晚上，绯樱闲突然出现在黑主学园，然后紧接着又突然死了。然后前天晚上，元老院数十个吸血鬼夜袭黑主学园，称元老院下令“制裁谋杀绯樱闲的凶手锥生零”，然而当晚，锥生零与玖兰枢正面对战谋杀绯樱闲的真凶，为救玖兰枢，锥生零不惜重伤。  
　  
昨天傍晚，锥生零玖兰纯血后裔的身份在几位高级贵族间公开了。事情发展得太快，信息量太大，一个个高级贵族都有点消化不良堵得慌。  
　  
架院晓悠闲地倚坐在沙发扶手上，想及前晚的事，打开了话头：“元老院的人到底是怎么知道红玛利亚和绯樱闲之间的关系的？又是怎么知道她被杀了的事的？”  
　  
“而且只在一夜之间，得知绯樱闲死了之后马上就来‘制裁’锥生。这摆明了是对绯樱闲死亡的缘由不管不顾，意图只在杀了锥生吧。”早园琉佳坐在对面的沙发上，纤手托着秀气下巴，忽然笑得不明所以，“即使要违背元老院，也要保护锥生么？枢大人究竟是……”  
　  
“有什么关系？”支葵千里懒洋洋地头枕双臂，倚在沙发靠背上，难得话多，“反正遵命就行了。何况我也很喜欢风纪委员（做的食物），和他相处我很自在，”支葵千里伸了个懒腰，“而且，这个黑主学园的夜间部是枢带领着我们一手建造的。”  
　  
“支葵……确实是啊，我同意支葵的话。”架院晓听着支葵千里的话，明白了他的意思，随即轻笑起来，“无论保护锥生，还是保护黑主学园夜间部，我们都和枢大人是同一阵营，所以遵命就对了。”  
　  
“我也投支葵一票。”远矢莉磨面无表情地抬手伸出了食指在面前轻晃，有种别样的娇俏感。  
　  
“说的没错，无论是为了锥生君还是为了夜间部，”早园琉佳不明意味地握拳，笑容更盛了，“我们和枢大人，都是站在同一个阵营上的！”  
　  
这时一众高等贵族吸血鬼忽然一起看向一直在场，却一直没有表态的蓝堂英，只见他脸色红红地在发呆。  
　  
架院晓见蓝堂英状态奇怪，开口叫他：“英？”  
　  
蓝堂英茫然地应了一声，“嗯？”  
　  
蓝堂英一路都在走神，在他昨晚晕倒在锥生零寝室门口以后，醒来的时候已经躺在自己的床铺里了。他略一思考，估计是星炼将自己弄回来的。  
　  
醒了之后蓝堂英简直要怀疑晕倒之前看到的东西是幻觉！直到他无意中听到一条拓麻说：  
　  
不知道发生了什么事，枢大人脸色不善，心绪不宁，衣衫不整，雷打不动地坐在沙发上沉思。  
　  
然后蓝堂英才确信，昨晚自己真的看到了些不得了的事！！  
　  
枢大人居然强迫锥生零和他做那种事……  
　  
血族天生对爱情执着，对所爱的人有着强烈的占有渴望不假，但是……但是……  
　  
那种事……那应该是两情相悦才可以发生的！！强迫！！？枢大人你怎么可以！！  
　  
一直以来的小忠犬觉得自己的心态崩了：  
　  
枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以！！枢大人你怎么可以……  
　  
“你在发什么呆？”架院晓疑惑地看着神情诡异的蓝堂英，“我们在说锥生的事，我们都赞同枢大人的做法，你呢？不表个态？”  
　  
“赞同？你们赞同！？”蓝堂英闻言，瞬间激动地站了起来，“那，那种事！你们居然赞同！？我是绝对不会赞同的！！那是犯罪！！”  
　  
全场人都不明所以地齐声说：“哈？？”  
　  
他们都明显地看出了，蓝堂英完全想岔了事情。只是，他们忽然很好奇，枢大人对锥生零做了些什么称得上是犯罪的事？  
　  
“犯罪是什么意思？”早园琉佳一双紫红眼睛瞬间发亮，循循善诱地想让蓝堂英爆料，她维持着自己一贯的“枢厨”形象，愤怒地朝蓝堂英大吼：“枢大人的做法一点问题都没有，怎么就犯罪了！！”  
　  
“没问题？”蓝堂英脸色通红，愤怒暴涨，“你们居然觉得那种事没问题！？那可是强嘎——！！！”  
　  
这次蓝堂英的话没说完，不再是因为架院晓捂住了蓝堂英的嘴巴，而且因为不知道什么时候冒出来的黑主优姬跳了起来一把勒住了他的脖子。  
　  
黑主优姬强行扭过蓝堂英的脸，差点扭断他脖子，威胁地说：“蓝堂学长！借一步说话！！”  
　  
随着黑主优姬揪着蓝堂英的脑袋，匆匆跑开，两人消失在月之寮的门口。  
　  
这时一条拓麻刚好和他们擦肩而过，慢悠悠地从门口走了进来，“怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
　  
早园琉佳甚是不悦地撇了撇嘴，“切，差一点就套到素材了。”  
　  
“啊？”一条拓麻不解。  
　  
架院晓苦笑，眼尖地看到了一条拓麻手上的东西，“副宿舍长啊，那是什么？”  
　  
“这个？请柬。”  
　  
一条拓麻微笑着，将那些东西分发到了每个闻言后一脸嫌弃的人手上。  
　  
“英父亲主持的血族晚宴。”  
　  
　  
下节预告：“枢零助攻”与“英姬助攻”的对峙。  
　  
爪：感觉枢大人的形象快被咱毁光了～๑乛ω乛๑


	67. 蓝堂英的烦恼（二）

第二十九章 蓝堂英的烦恼（二）  
　  
中午，阳光明媚，人类的活动时间，吸血鬼们正沉沉入睡。  
　  
独眼黑发，牛仔风衣牛仔帽的猎人——夜刈十牙此刻双手环抱，一脸的不悦。  
　  
旁边的黑主灰阎正托着眼镜研究着学园外围小树林里的其中一棵树，那棵树的树上有着一个碗口大的诡异贯穿孔洞。  
　  
夜刈十牙眉梢一挑，“元老院的走狗到黑主学园来了？”  
　  
黑主灰阎随口应着，“是啊。”  
　  
夜刈十牙叼着香烟，咬牙切齿地说：“且不说绯樱闲被杀事件的真相有没有查清楚，即使零不是猎人协会的人，元老院未有提前通报就公然出动，进入人类社会执行‘制裁’？猎人协会的那些饭桶究竟都在干什么？”  
　  
前天元老院的吸血鬼在私自下令的情况下进入黑主学园，明目张胆地“制裁锥生零”未果。而到了昨天，一条“黑主学园内的一个原人类吸血鬼，谋杀了绯樱家的纯血种”的消息，忽然在吸血鬼社会流传。  
　  
结果不到一天时间就得到了反转，“流言中谋杀绯樱闲的原人类吸血鬼为救黑主学园内的玖兰家的纯血之君，被杀害绯樱闲的纯血种连环杀手重伤”的消息经纯血之君玖兰枢亲自通报上元老院。目睹绯樱闲被杀并被催眠留言的人，以及另一个身份为绯樱闲远亲的目击者，两人的证言也都表明：杀害绯樱闲的凶手与加害玖兰枢的凶手外貌完全一致。  
　  
再且，之前橙茉纯血之君被杀时也有目击者。但直到后来谋杀事件再次发生，新案件目击者对凶手外貌的描述被公开，橙茉纯血之君被杀时的目击者才幡然醒悟：他当时在现场看到过与他们描述的一致的人！只是不知道那混在人群里若无其事地围观的，竟然就是凶手！  
　  
消息漫天飞。  
　  
不同的是，一个出处不明，没有证据，一个却有着真凭实据。不仅多人证实，且证人中包括一个没有合理包庇凶手动机的纯血死者的远亲，再且，有纯血之君亲自作证。  
　  
而就在昨天，黑主灰阎也从玖兰枢那里得到了一个不得了的信息。然后接到黑主灰阎转达的这个不得了的信息以后，夜刈十牙横跨半个大陆来到了黑主学园，估计自己另一个徒弟也差不多到了。  
　  
黑主灰阎回头看着夜刈十牙，修长的手指间变魔术似的出现了一封信，“不止是饭桶，而且不要脸到了极点，也难怪锥生会那么抗拒猎人协会。”  
　  
夜刈十牙瞪大了眼，“这是……猎人协会寄给零的任务书？”  
　  
看到脸色不善的黑主灰阎点了点头，夜刈十牙头一次这么如此厌恶自己所在的组织。  
　  
“果然真是不要脸到了极点！！”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬中午的时候将蓝堂英拖出了月之寮，为避免隔墙有耳，而且今天下午日间部没有课了，索性将他拖出了黑主学园，继而将蓝堂英拖进了一间露天休闲茶座。  
　  
随后两个人索性一起在有遮阳伞的户外座位上吃起了午饭和夜宵。一边吃，黑主优姬一边给蓝堂英讲了她知道的情况。  
　  
得知了玖兰枢并没有强迫锥生零做某些事以后，小忠犬蓝堂英终于松了一大口气。而且蓝堂英自然知道那“疗伤”是假的，“吸血”才是真的。  
　  
既然锥生零会主动替“吸血”掩护的，就是说，他让枢大人吸血是自愿的？  
　  
然后，蓝堂英又听到黑主优姬拜托他，在锥生零同意和玖兰枢交往以前，不可以让玖兰枢对锥生零有什么越轨行为。  
　  
蓝堂英则心想：  
　  
都同意吸血了，还需要“同意交往”这样的表面功夫吗？吸血都同意了啊！（在天生血族的认知里）“自愿让对方吸食鲜血”发生在两情相悦的情侣之间的话，那就是精神上的X行为啊！  
　  
不对……等等……难道……莫非锥生零根本不喜欢枢大人？锥生零同意让枢大人吸血只是因为同情？或者报恩？  
　  
枢大人只是单相思！？锥生零不喜欢枢大人！？为什么啊！？枢大人多好啊！！  
　  
蓝堂英被自己推导出来的结论震惊得无以复加。  
　  
不行！一定要想办法帮枢大人！让锥生零喜欢上枢大人！！  
　  
如此想着的蓝堂英，一边答应着黑主优姬“在锥生零答应和玖兰枢交往前阻止他们有亲密举止”，一边在想着怎样“多给两人制造独处机会最好能让他们擦枪走火”。  
　  
黑主优姬看着全程有些心不在焉，但答应当电灯泡答应得很干脆的蓝堂英，越发感觉他似乎不怎么靠谱。黑主优姬叹气，抬头看了看不远处的挂钟。他们一边吃一边聊，蓝堂英时不时发呆，黑主优姬也时不时跑题，到现在已经下午三点多了。  
　  
黑主优姬随即说：“好了，已经没事了，蓝堂英你自己回学校去吧，这一顿AA。”  
　  
“呃？”蓝堂英从小受贵族绅士教育，一边理所当然地想着“怎么可能让女孩子付钱”，一边疑惑地朝黑主优姬挑眉，“你不回去？”  
　  
“嗯，有约会。”黑主优姬直言，随后喝了口茶的她看到了蓝堂英被雷劈了的表情，“蓝堂英，你这什么表情。”  
　  
蓝堂英反应强烈地表示了怀疑，“约会？谁瞎了眼会和你约会！？”  
　  
黑主优姬脸色发臭，“死蓝堂英，你什么意思？”  
　  
“黑主优姬你是出幻觉了吧，还是做梦有人约？”蓝堂英调笑地说着，“你可别做梦了，谁会看得上你呀？”  
　  
黑主优姬正欲发作，忽然看到了蓝堂英椅子后站了一个长得挺帅的青年。她怔住了。  
　  
谁？  
　  
有点眼熟？  
　  
那青年似乎听到了他们的对话，意味深长地看了看眼前的金毛脑袋，又看了看黑主优姬。  
　  
忽然，青年非常绅士地笑了起来，“优姬。”  
　  
蓝堂英被背后那个人忽然冒出的声音吓了一跳，回头一看。那是个亚麻色头发，茶色眼睛的青年。不像高中生，没见过。  
　  
青年没有理会蓝堂英，他绕过他们的桌子，牵起了黑主优姬的手，“还有半小时，你怎么提早那么多出来？”  
　  
就在蓝堂英还在愣神的时候，那青年直接拿起账单，拉起了黑主优姬，半拖半搂地把她领向柜台，“走吧，我来结账。”  
　  
然而没走几步，粗神经的黑主优姬终于想起来这个人是谁了！  
　  
她一把抓住了那人搂在她肩头上的手，脚下一勾，直接将他摔了个狗啃泥。手上还在用力扭转那条手臂，眼看那个人就要被扭得手臂脱臼了。巨大的响声引起了茶座内外所有人的注意。  
　  
黑主优姬愤愤然的声音响起：“是你！你个死变态！”  
　  
青年疼得龇牙咧嘴地大叫着：“疼疼疼疼疼！疯婆子！松手松手！！”  
　  
那帅气青年原本是觉得黑主优姬一个女孩子被个高傲的花孔雀讽刺没人看得上太尴尬，才打算出手相助给她充个场面。谁知道黑主优姬根本不在乎，而且她根本没认出来他是谁！  
　  
仍然怔住的蓝堂英看着眼前的变化再次一怔，直到听到黑主优姬喊出“变态”二字才反应过来，离开遮阳伞的保护走到了阳光下，上前查看情况。  
　  
“喂，死女人，怎么回事？”蓝堂英走了过去，看了看这时已经被放开手臂，揉着疼痛肩头的青年，“你们不是要去约会吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬眼角一抽看向蓝堂英，极度嫌恶地说：“谁要和这个撕别人衣服的死变态出去约会啊！”  
　  
茶色眼睛的青年——鹰宫海斗听见黑主优姬又在提这茬，实在气不过，“喂！死女人！都说了那只是误会！”  
　  
蓝堂英再次怔住了，“撕衣服……什么意思？他撕你衣服！？”  
　  
“没有！”  
　  
“不是！”  
　  
两个人大吼的声音几乎称得上默契。  
　  
黑主优姬一双冒火的暗红眼睛紧紧盯着鹰宫海斗，“死变态！你为什么会出现在这里？你这次又想做什么！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗马上反击，朝她回吼：“死女人！你再动不动变态变态地叫，我就对你不客气了！我来这里是有任务！不然谁要来，你方圆十公里我都不想接近。”  
　  
黑主优姬没好气地翻白眼回击：“那你走过来惹我做什么！快滚！赶紧的，有多远滚多远！”末了不忘补一句：“死变态！”  
　  
蓝堂英挑眉看着眼前两人的对峙，忽然感觉现在就像是以旁观者的角度，看到了自己平时和黑主优姬两个人的互撕。  
　  
“优姬？”  
　  
这时，一个糯糯的女声响起，黑主优姬终于等到了她真正的约会对象——若叶沙赖。  
　  
黑主优姬应着：“小赖，你来了。”  
　  
若叶沙赖看看那两个亮眼的帅哥，又看看黑主优姬，“优姬，他们……”  
　  
黑主优姬一把夺回账单，直接塞到了蓝堂英手里，径直朝若叶沙赖的方向走去。她一边走，一边回头冲着那两个傻站着的人说：“蓝堂英你赶紧回月之寮去，不要在外面游荡！账先你来结，我的份回头再还你。还有那个谁！赶紧做你的任务去！做完任务赶紧滚！！要是让我知道你敢再接近零，我就剁了你个死变态！！”  
　  
说完要说的话，黑主优姬再也不理会一边怔住的蓝堂英和另一边被气得半死的鹰宫海斗，软软地对闺密说，“走，小赖，别理他们。”  
　  
黑主优姬随即牵起若叶沙赖的手，径直把人拖走了。  
　  
“嗳。”若叶沙赖原本还看着对面那两个大帅哥，此刻不明所以地跟上闺密兼室友的步伐。  
　  
黑主优姬拖着若叶沙赖，两人快步离开了，留下两个大男人在那里面面相觑。  
　  
鹰宫海斗撇了一旁的蓝堂英一眼，他认得这个人，他在之前和夜刈十牙一起夜探月之寮时见到过。  
　  
“你是吸血鬼？”  
　  
蓝堂英眼睛危险一眯，戒备起来，“你是谁？”  
　  
一个吸血鬼和一个猎人，忽然间就这么对峙起来了。  
　  
鹰宫海斗撇了撇黑主优姬离开的方向，沉下脸看着蓝堂英，冷冷地说：  
　  
“不管你是只想玩玩，还是认真的，离那个女孩远一点。”  
　  
蓝堂英一下子顿住了，“你说什么？”  
　  
鹰宫海斗斜睨着蓝堂英“假装无辜”的脸，“她是个人类，寿命和你们吸血鬼不一样，而且她还是零重视的人。”  
　  
“你认识锥生零？”蓝堂英皱起眉头。  
　  
“我是零的师兄，吸血鬼猎人的师兄。”鹰宫海斗说着。  
　  
这一次鹰宫海斗会来，是因为他主动接下了监视吸血鬼宴会的任务。鹰宫海斗得到了师父夜刈十牙来自黑主灰阎的那个不得了的消息——锥生零机缘巧合地成了纯血种吸血鬼。  
　  
鹰宫海斗憎恨纯血种，他的哥哥鹰宫泰斗就是因为纯血种而成了LevelE，最后被自己亲手杀了。在杀掉自己的哥哥时，鹰宫海斗是伤心的。但是那时的鹰宫海斗觉得，会被纯血种变成LevelE，是因为哥哥不够强，怨不得别人；变成LevelE以后，被身为猎人的自己所杀，也是合理正当。  
　  
直到鹰宫海斗上一次听到了锥生零所说的话，人类变成LevelE不是他们能选择的；无法回头也不是他们能选择的。鹰宫海斗明白到，他不应该将那个把自己哥哥转化成LevelE的纯血种的原罪，转嫁到无力选择的自己的哥哥身上。人类变成LevelE的悲剧，归根究底起源于纯血种吸血鬼所带的原罪。  
　  
锥生零变成纯血种，师弟不必受到堕落毁灭的威胁，鹰宫海斗是高兴的。但是，变成纯血种？虽然知道以锥生零的性格，他是绝对不会去主动伤害人类的。但是……  
　  
鹰宫海斗无论如何都想和锥生零好好谈谈。  
　  
蓝堂英看着眼前的青年，瞬间警惕起来，忽然想到了之前接到家里电话，父亲提过的某件事，“吸血鬼猎人？你是今晚宴会的监督猎人？”  
　  
鹰宫海斗没有接话，直直看了过去，“刚刚那个死女人叫你蓝堂英是吧，主办今晚吸血鬼晚宴，温和派那个蓝堂家族？”  
　  
蓝堂英不语，只静静回视鹰宫海斗。  
　  
鹰宫海斗冷着一张脸，语气不善，态度强硬，一双坚定的茶色眼睛死死瞪住蓝堂英，“我不管你是主张和平的温和派，还是主张战争的激进派；也不管你对那个女孩是玩玩而已，还是认真的。那个女孩是人类，是零重要的人。无论血统还是寿命都和你们贵族吸血鬼不相衬。你，给我离她远点！”  
　  
说完要说的话以后，鹰宫海斗再也不打算和这个吸血鬼多说一句话。为了防止蓝堂英有理由接近黑主优姬，鹰宫海斗一把夺过账单，头也不回地转身往柜台走。  
　  
蓝堂英独自站在了原地，茫然看着自己虚握着的刚被夺走了账单的手。他站在下午时分还有些猛的阳光下，不知道在想什么，想得有些入神。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零慢步走入了一家餐厅，少有地没有点黑咖啡，而是点了一杯甜腻的奶茶。  
　  
点餐的女服务生离开以后锥生零一下瘫坐在餐厅沙发上，随手将一个信封丢到了桌面上。那是一个请柬，是早上黑主优姬离开后不久，一条拓麻送过来的，夜间部所有人都有份。是蓝堂家宴请温和派的一次宴会，上一世自己被委派为监督员的那一次宴会。  
　  
就在接到请柬不久，月之寮的女仆过来传话，黑主灰阎有事要和锥生零商谈。  
　  
来到理事长室的锥生零疑惑地看着黑主灰阎放在桌子上的那个信封，“这是协会那边寄来的指令书？”  
　  
“不是‘指令’，是‘委托’。”黑主灰阎的脸色也是相当的不善，话语间难掩嫌弃：“今天晚上，由蓝堂一族族长蓝堂永路举行的吸血鬼们的晚宴。协会的解释是说，参加这一场聚会的吸血鬼们，都对谋求与人类和平共处的和平理念有很深入的理解，那天会出席的吸血鬼都是主张和平的温和派，应该不会有什么棘手的事发生。所以希望你能接受委托，帮忙监视。”  
　  
上一次的明确表态之后，吸血鬼猎人协会安静了，直到几天前，绯樱闲忽然出现，又忽然死了，元老院的人及时得出奇地出现了。  
　  
然后在就在元老院走狗入侵的晚上，被吸血鬼猎人协会会长称为“没有獠牙的吸血鬼”的黑主灰阎，嗅到了锥生零的纯血气味。玖兰枢自认为闻到过锥生零纯血气味的黑主灰阎很难被自己瞒骗，因此选择了坦白。第二天由夜间部一条拓麻转达了玖兰枢的话，锥生零变成纯血种，是一位名为“初”的远古纯血王族提供的方法，黑主优姬不知情只以为锥生零是暂时停止堕落的LevelD。  
　  
而这个“初”，黑主灰阎知道。在之前一条麻远到访的时候，黑主学园里出现了一个强大的纯血种威压，那个威压属于一个他曾见过的奇葩，就是那个初。是个难得的既和人类接触颇深，也毫无野心，脑回路清奇的温和派纯血种。后来被一条拓麻护送过来的黑主优姬告诉黑主灰阎，确实是零的一个叫“初”的朋友来了。黑主灰阎感觉得到，初和锥生零关系匪浅，而且绝对没有恶意。当时他在想，假如那个力量强大到随时刷新世界观的纯血种有帮助锥生零的办法，他会很感激。  
　  
结果，锥生零真的因为他的帮助从LevelD变成纯血种了？  
　  
黑主灰阎无从质疑，因为人类转化为血族的不可逆转，不可覆盖规律是万年以来都不曾改变的，但锥生零由LevelD变为纯血种又是（他所知的）既定事实。他在想，既然有上位者以灵魂为代价的禁咒这个先例，有其他办法也不足为奇？  
　  
锥生零现在的身份是七大纯血的玖兰纯血后裔，完全的纯血种。就在这样的情况下，不知道是不是秘密收到消息，猎人协会“拋出了橄榄枝”，希望锥生零接受其委托。  
　  
“锥生，你如果不想接受的话，我可以帮你拒绝掉。”黑主灰阎严肃直言。“我会明确告诉他们，以后协会的指令书，我不会再代为转交。”  
　  
黑主灰阎看不惯吸血鬼猎人协会这种拉拢的举动，尤其是明知道锥生零已经知晓锥生家惨案的真相以后。  
　  
“我会出席那个晚宴，但我不会以猎人的身份出席，我有收到蓝堂家的邀请。”锥生零平静地说着，忽然抬头直视黑主灰阎的眼，“理事长，你代我转达吧，我不会接受猎人协会任何任务，无论是‘指令’还是‘委托’。如果他们真想和我对话，让他们找别的理由。”  
　  
锥生零说得决断，但也留有余地，他知道自己和猎人协会还有接触的可能，所以他不能表现得太敌对。况且，协会建立的本质主旨是好的，只是慢慢渗入了越来越多肮脏的利益……  
　  
黑主灰阎闻言，大概想了一下锥生零现在存的大概会是什么想法，“锥生，对于锥生家的仇，那个扰乱绯樱闲和锥生家命运的人，你是想借猎人协会的力……”  
　  
“理事长。”锥生零淡淡打断了黑主灰阎的话，“不管你信不信，我只想告诉你，如果我哪天想杀某个纯血种，以报家仇。我不会需要和吸血鬼猎人协会有什么利益关系。协会需要整顿，但我不想趟这浑水。我有我想做的事。”  
　  
黑主灰阎从黑主优姬口中得知了锥生一缕曾出现在黑主学园的事，在现在锥生零心中，恐怕没有什么能比他的双胞胎弟弟更重要的了吧？  
　  
“我明白了。”黑主灰阎叹了一声，没有再说话。  
　  
此刻锥生零坐在餐厅沙发上，他觉得头脑昏昏沉沉的。  
　  
锥生零今天是出来取礼服的，在和黑主灰阎交谈以前，锥生零在他那里要到了专门免费向夜间部学生提供礼服的服装店地址——得知夜间部有这么一个“专门赞助”的福利以后，锥生零确定了上一次舞蹈祭舞会，玖兰枢的恶趣味确实就是故意的！  
　  
锥生零从离开理事长室以后就直接出了校门，他有点不敢回月之寮。  
　  
今天接近中午，锥生零拒绝了玖兰枢提供纯血的建议，并在黑主优姬离开了以后将他也赶出了寝室。  
　  
一下子的冲动消耗殆尽后，一回想起前一晚自己甚至还没向玖兰枢承认喜欢就差点和他做了那些……别扭又害羞的锥生零简直想自刎当场，见都不愿意见玖兰枢，更别说吸血了。要是在吸血的时候又出什么稀奇古怪的岔子怎么办？

锥生零苦恼着，起码让他想好怎么样把话先说了。然后马上又觉得不对，说了也不该这么快……  
　  
忽然有点头痛，锥生零觉得自己连感觉都变得迟钝了，觉得有时自己真的是被自尊心所累，哪天别被自己作死了才好……  
　  
喝完了被锥生零猛放了八块方糖的奶茶，补充足够的热量妄图抵消鲜血的需求，锥生零起身准备离开。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零看到了不远处的喷水池边，黑主优姬正弯着腰和一个哭着喊着要找妈妈的小男孩说话。而那个小男孩的气息……是个吸血鬼？  
　


	68. 家宴前夕（一）

第三十章 家宴前夕（一）  
　  
枢：初，其实你才是BOSS吧？  
　  
初：啊？你说什么？  
　  
枢：没有，我什么都没说。  
　  
————  
　  
天色有些晚了。  
　  
若叶沙赖手里拿着刚刚选购的东西，此刻正和黑主优姬打算一起回黑主学园。  
　  
若叶沙赖看得出黑主优姬此刻有心事，但既然她不想说，看起来也不是特别严重的大事，自己也就不想强迫她说出来。随口地找了个话题说：“优姬，你昨晚怎么没回寝室？而且今天上午的课你也翘了，虽然只是自习课……”  
　  
黑主优姬确实有心事，就是她连日来感受到的：一旦涉及吸血鬼世界的事，我就什么都帮不上忙。  
　  
而若叶沙赖问的问题……  
　  
昨晚黑主优姬站完岗，回寝室洗过澡就到了夜间部学生会会议室，听了玖兰枢对锥生零成为暂停堕落的解释。后来，她不小心闯入了救命恩人和竹马的暧昧“疗伤”现场。在知道了某二人互有情愫之后，黑主优姬想来想去想了很久很久，不久前才慢慢想明白了大概发生了什么。她想着：  
　  
如果零昨晚不是晕倒了，同样踹门而入，看到的大概就是不可描述现场了。枢学长和零的不可描述现场？  
　  
唔……  
　  
快住脑！！  
　  
黑主优姬拉回心神随意抓了抓头发笑着说：“只是夜巡出了点事，我没事，小赖你不用担心。”随后又看了看手表，接着说：“下午五点了，咱们回去吧。”  
　  
“诶。”若叶沙赖应了一声。  
　  
就在这时，黑主优姬的袖子上多了一个小小的力度，阻止了她的离开。她低头一看，拉着自己袖子的是一个正在哭鼻子的小男孩。  
　  
“妈妈……妈妈……呜呜呜……”那个小男孩哭得一抽一抽的，十分招人心疼。  
　  
“小弟弟，和妈妈走散了吗？”黑主优姬温柔地半蹲身子，看到了他抬手正在抹眼泪的样子。  
　  
“妈妈……帮我……帮我找……找妈妈……”小男孩哭得语句都有些不顺，更别说什么礼貌不礼貌了，但此刻他哭得鼻子红红的，十分凄惨可怜。  
　  
“小朋友你别怕，我带你去找妈妈。”黑主优姬看着眼前的可爱小孩，露出了亲切笑容。  
　  
小男孩一直在抹泪，点头应着，“嗯……”  
　  
黑主优姬笑了，回头对若叶沙赖说：“小赖，咱们还是先别回去了，先把这小孩送到警察署去。”  
　  
“呃？？”小男孩哭着哭着忽然愣了一下，有点不自然得接着哭，“我不要……我要妈妈……”  
　  
“对啊，警察署的巡查哥哥会帮你找到妈妈的，”黑主优姬温和亲切地笑着对那个小男孩说，“小朋友，你下次不能随便跟着陌生人走哦，要是我们不是好人，是拐小孩的坏人怎么办？现在这世道，女|拐|子也是有的呀。走吧，去警察署去～”  
　  
黑主优姬牵起小男孩的手，小男孩却挣扎起来了。  
　  
小男孩哭唧唧地挣扎起来：“我不要巡查哥哥……妈妈……呜呜……”  
　  
黑主优姬乐呵呵地仍拉着他的手往前走：“好，小朋友，我们带你去找个漂亮的巡查姐姐。”  
　  
小男孩心想：我不是这个意思！  
　  
“优姬。”  
　  
正在这两人还在拉拉扯扯的时候，锥生零冒出来了。  
　  
“零？”黑主优姬惊讶道，“你怎么在这？现在是……”白天啊。  
　  
剩下几个字因为闺密室友若叶沙赖的在场，黑主优姬没有说出口。  
　  
“我出来取点东西，”锥生零看了看那个仍在抽泣的小男孩，“你们这是在干什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬抬了抬牵着小男孩手掌的手，“小家伙走丢了，找不到妈妈了，我正准备带他去警察署呢。”  
　  
“哦？这样吗？”锥生零闻言笑着点了点头，对黑主优姬说：“傍晚了，你们先回去，这里交给我吧。”  
　  
“诶？”  
　  
黑主优姬疑惑地看着锥生零，只见他微微眯了紫眼，看了看那个小男孩……有猫腻！  
　  
黑主优姬马上反应过来了，“好吧！这里就交给你了！小赖，咱们走！”  
　  
“诶？”  
　  
全程不明所以的若叶沙赖再次被黑主优姬拖走了，她心想：优姬这个老是拖着人走的习惯到底什么时候开始的？  
　  
看到黑主优姬和若叶沙赖渐渐走远，锥生零这才低头看着那个吸血鬼小男孩。  
　  
回想上一世，在晚宴过后，黑主优姬精神恍惚了好几天，还说玖兰枢问她要不要变成吸血鬼。现在想来，她是遇到了这个小鬼？被带到了吸血鬼的宴会里去，看到了和自己格格不入的吸血鬼世界，然后，多愁善感的优姬失落了？然后玖兰枢安慰了她？  
　  
虽然现在锥生零有些虚弱，气息判断也有些不准，但他还是敢肯定，面前那个此刻哭着鼻子的小男孩，绝对是吸血鬼。小男孩长相甜美可爱，有着一双漂亮的异色瞳，右眼是暗红色，左眼则是银灰色。  
　  
异色瞳？  
　  
锥生零眸色微微一暗，一瞬间想起了讨厌的家伙。  
　  
“小鬼，你是今晚蓝堂家主持的宴会邀请的宾客家属？”锥生零冷冷淡淡地开口，“吸血鬼的家属，对吧。”  
　  
“嗯……”小男孩此刻已经停止了装哭，闻言小小地应了一声。  
　  
“你如果不想去警察署的话，就跟我来……”  
　  
说着说着，锥生零看到小男孩一脸不安，似乎被自己莫名的迁怒吓到了。锥生零轻叹一声，收起怒气蹲下，对那小男孩放轻了声音：“不用怕，我也是吸血鬼。你是要去蓝堂家的地下别墅吧，要去的话就跟着我走，知道了吗？”  
　  
小男孩怔住了，呆呆地点了点头。  
　  
“那走吧，过来。”锥生零笑了，起身伸出了手。  
　  
小男孩有些害怕似的将手递了过去，锥生零牵起了小男孩的手，往上一世监督任务的目的地，往刚刚黑主优姬离开的反方向走去。  
　  
一路无话。  
　  
即使锥生零此刻那感应能力不怎么精确，但他还是能感觉到，这个血族小男孩身上的气息有点像夜间部的支葵千里，会不会是亲戚？  
　  
走着走着，两人渐渐走出了闹市，天色渐渐暗了，四周也变得安静起来，但行走的一大一小两个身影却丝毫不见惧怕的神色。不一会儿一座废旧的残破建筑物出现在眼前，那儿就是目的地了，两人继续走了进去。  
　  
“就是这里了。”锥生零放开了手，揉了揉小男孩的头顶，说：“这里正下方就是蓝堂家领地的地下别墅了，今晚的血族例行晚宴，就是在地下别墅举行。”  
　  
“嗯，谢谢大哥哥，谢谢你带我过来，”小男孩仰头看着锥生零，一双大眼睛一银一红，异常美丽，“其实我认得路，但是如果只有我一个人走的话，我会害怕。”  
　  
锥生零看着那好看的双异色瞳，心里却不怎么舒服，压下厌恶感蹲了下来，对小男孩说：“那么，需要我好人做到底，把你送到你的妈妈那里吗？”  
　  
“不用了，”小男孩笑弯了眉眼，天真可爱得很，“谢谢你，大哥哥。”  
　  
小男孩说完，竟然凑近了锥生零，因没留心眼，锥生零躲闪不及，小男孩轻轻地在他脸颊旁亲了一口。  
　  
锥生零忽然头晕脑胀，忽然才想起：天生的血族小孩，五岁后才会长出獠牙。还没有长出獠牙的吸血鬼小孩会不自觉地吸收人类或者是吸血鬼的精神力，供自己使用。  
　  
锥生零心中暗骂：最好不要让我知道你是故意的，你个小白眼狼……  
　  
锥生零倒在地上昏睡过去了。  
　  
小男孩勾起了唇角，稚嫩的声音说着的是与外表并不相符的话，“要不是现在这个小孩身体还没有獠牙，不然……真的很想尝尝你的血呢，亲切漂亮的大哥哥～”  
　  
小男孩笑着跑开了，他没有发现就在他离开建筑的一瞬间，两个身影出现了。  
　  
黑发男子抱起地上昏睡的银发少年，“啧啧啧”地摇着头：  
　  
“小零你该庆幸，不是所有捡尸的都像我那么善良的～”  
　  
男子又看了看小男孩消失的方向，墨绿眼睛闪出恶劣笑意：  
　  
“玖兰李土啊玖兰李土，要是你个死变态真的敢尝小零的血，我保证等你恢复真身，绝对会把你抽筋扒皮切丝凉拌拿去喂狗！不行，喂狗那是虐待动物，还是拿去沤成有机肥算了～”  
　  
结束了自言自语，男子抱着锥生零，和同行全程没有说话的黑发金瞳少年一起，三人身影消失不见。  
　  
荒废建筑再次恢复安静，仿佛一直不曾有过访客。  
　  
————  
　  
一辆黑色的加长轿车缓缓地行驶在路上，车厢之中正发生着一场会面。  
　  
“前几天晚上的闹剧，我可以当做什么都没有发生。”  
　  
曾经由一条麻远理直气壮地说出的话，这一次是由玖兰枢说出的。坐在玖兰枢旁边的一条拓麻冷汗直冒，冒得几乎要怀疑自己是不是即将脱水。  
　  
“您派人‘制裁’锥生君的事，锥生君在我被连续谋杀四名纯血之君的凶手袭击时，奋不顾身地协力相助，最终才在可怕的顽敌手下逃脱。而且锥生君为救我不惜身受重伤，元老院居然认为锥生君和令他重伤的凶手是同一人，实属荒谬。”  
　  
“至于谋杀四位纯血之君的凶手特征，我已经让一条君向元老院清楚禀报，敬请一翁多加敦促，早日找到真正的凶手，加以制裁。”  
　  
玖兰枢义正词严地说着，坐姿端正优雅，姿态从容不迫，丝毫不顾忌交谈对方的人在元老院的身份。  
　  
“只要我还在这个黑主学园里一天，我就不会允许有人在黑主学园里，以各种借口，制造事端，罔顾血族与人类之间难得的和平。”  
　  
一条麻远目光阴郁，阴阳怪气地说：“原来如此，断定同伴行为正当性，并且坚决地加以庇护——能够做出如此宽大，公正的处理，枢大人的行动简直跟为今日的和平主义打下基础的玖兰家上一代家主一模一样。果然虎父无犬子……”  
　  
元老院的吸血鬼接受一条麻远私下指示，到黑主学园“制裁锥生零”的事，在元老院里已经没有任何证据。但玖兰枢依然笃定地说了出来，而一条麻远也没有否认。  
　  
如果一条麻远要推卸责任，他可以推得干干净净；如果他愿意承认，他也可以把私派的理由圆得冠冕堂皇。但他没有，一条麻远既不推卸，也不圆谎，就这么堂而皇之默认了——他似乎已经不愿意再在玖兰枢面前摆出低姿态的模样了。  
　  
“其实，”玖兰枢打断一条麻远的继续客套，“我愿意接受这次会面，是有一件事想要拜托元老院。”玖兰枢声音平缓，语调没有起伏，却不怒自威：“从今天起，希望元老院不再插手黑主学园的所有事情。”  
　  
听罢，一条麻远毫不掩饰地目露凶光，连一条拓麻闻言也瞬间僵硬起来。  
　  
玖兰枢并不理会一条麻远露骨的阴郁狠毒目光，继续平静地说着：“和已故的双亲一样，我也不希望再有类似事件发生。”  
　  
“枢大人的意思，我明白了。”  
　  
一条麻远表面阴郁一笑地逢迎，心中却暗暗在嘲讽：  
　  
果然，狼是养不熟的。既然如此，就找一条烈一点的疯狗代替你！反正利用完，那条疯狗也得死！  
　  
你们这些纯血种的疯子，在伟大的陛下面前，卑贱得什么都不是！  
　  
就在这时，轿车停住了，玖兰枢一刻都不愿意和这个狼子野心，且完全不掩饰其狼子野心的人待在同一个封闭空间。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，一条麻远安的什么心。由下属那处得到的线报，某个家伙的事已经开始有动静了。也就是因为那个原因，一条麻远才会开始在自己面前那么肆无忌惮。  
　  
因为他大概已经和那个家伙接触过，得知那个家伙是玖兰枢的“主人”。相比玖兰枢，一条麻远自然更愿意“君主”是个一门心思发疯的疯子，那么担当“宰相”的他，自然能得到操控所有的权力了？  
　  
但无论如何，一条麻远明知锥生零是“远古纯血王族初大人的后裔人选”，还敢派人“制裁”锥生零，而且命人散布流言诬陷锥生零就是杀害绯樱闲的凶手。他是已经不忌惮初了？如果他没有更大的后台，或者得到了什么把柄；光凭那个所谓的玖兰枢的“主人”，他不可能不忌惮初的。  
　  
玖兰枢觉得，有什么事情已经在暗暗开始了。  
　  
玖兰枢步出轿车以后，似乎被已经不再刺眼的阳光扎了一下眼，眯了眯眼睛，随即径直走向了目的地的那座荒废建筑。离开了一翁的视线范围后，玖兰枢吩咐一条拓麻不用跟着，自己想去休息室一下，同时让他阻止其他人打扰。  
　  
举办宴会的地下别墅都会有一个隔绝所有气味、气息、声音的房间，用作特别贵客的休息室，会客室等等用途。这样的房间基本上都是为纯血之君准备的，以备纯血之君突然兴之所致地想要吸食鲜血，又或者有别的需要。地下别墅休息室内有咒纹，血族使用能力也是无法进入的，即使玖兰枢是纯血种也只能闪现在门口，咒纹感应到纯血气息才能开门。  
　  
举办宴会的地下别墅都会有一个隔绝所有气味、气息、声音的房间，用作特别贵客的休息室，会客室等等用途。这样的房间基本上都是为纯血之君准备的，以备纯血之君突然兴之所致地想要吸食鲜血，又或者有别的需要。地下别墅休息室内有咒纹，血族使用能力也是无法进入的，即使玖兰枢是纯血种也只能闪现在门口，咒纹感应到纯血气息才能开门。  
　  
玖兰枢在离开了一条拓麻的视线以后，急不及待地闪身前往了休息室——  
　  
在玖兰枢走出加长轿车的一瞬间，他在脑中忽然听到了初的声音：  
　  
【玖兰小弟，马上来休息室，小零晕倒了。】  
　  
玖兰枢打开门的时候，只见锥生零毫无生气地躺在长沙发上昏睡，只有他一个人，再无其他人影和气息。玖兰枢小心翼翼地靠近了，坐到了沙发的边沿，伸手拨开锥生零额前散落的发，露出紧闭的眼。  
　  
锥生零今天中午拒绝了自己的供血，此刻脸色苍白。  
　  
“我知道你抗拒什么……昨晚我太心急，是我不好……”玖兰枢想及锥生零早上拒绝他供血的反应，轻叹一声，“我保证，你要是不愿意，你拒绝，我就不会强迫你，你要怎样才能相信我呢？”  
　  
“是吗？现在有件事，小零肯定是不愿意的，不过你好像很有兴趣啊？”  
　  
休息室忽然冒出了声音和气息，初这么出现了。  
　  
“你指的是什么？”玖兰枢没有回头去看身后的人，并没有表现得有多惊讶。  
　  
“你很清楚我说的是什么，就不要明知故问了。”初微笑着看着这个淡定的纯血。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零安稳沉静的睡脸，平静而笃定地说，“指示别人和绯樱闲进行交易的是你，还有之前三个纯血种的死，都和你有关系，对吧。”  
　  
初没有回答是不是，没有肯定也没有否定，只轻笑了一声，问了别的问题：“你知道了？你找到了菖藤小子？”  
　  
“没有。”玖兰枢平淡地直言：“即使没有找到菖藤家主。那么大的工程，那么困难的操作，如果是有目的而为的话，除了你，我很难想得到还有谁。”  
　  
初轻笑一声，心中暗想：那只是因为你见识的怪物还不够多罢了。嘛，虽然这片大陆也没剩几个怪物。偏偏一下被你碰见两个，而且呀……呵～呵～哒～  
　  
玖兰枢皱起眉头，回想起所有的疑点，“之前你装作要吸零的鲜血时我就注意到了，你的獠牙，那个状态是已经有极长时间没有沾染过鲜血。还有你无视等级的精神封锁，你巨大到诡异的威压，通通都有问题，初大人……你到底是什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢不知道初在想什么，见他没有回答的打算，只自顾自继续说：“和绯樱闲交易的人，伪装的样子是零在大约十年前，成为我的后裔‘黎’时的样子。世上知道‘黎’的人，有。但有一个他说出的信息，除了我和零以外，不可能有第三个人知道。”  
　  
【混蛋吸血鬼，你为什么咬我？】  
　  
【啊？因为我很喜欢你啊。】  
　  
这是只有玖兰枢和黎知道的对话，但是那个冒牌货……  
　  
【你的理由一向都那么拙劣。你咬了我以后，说是因为什么来着？喜欢？呵……】  
　  
“而我和零都是纯血，如果说还有别人能知道，我只能想到可以轻易读出纯血种内心的你。第一次见面时，直接读出我内心所想的你。”  
　  
［拥抱……戒指吗……］  
　  
【为什么会在意拥抱和戒指呢？玖兰小弟？】  
　  
初依然笑着不语，玖兰枢也就继续说了下去。  
　  
“当时，那个人明明能够轻易杀死我和零，但他却没有动手。虽然走的时候说出了没有动手的原因，但那明显是欲盖弥彰的掩饰。中途他行为异常地转变过态度，怎么看都不是出于自己的意愿在行动。更像是有人在下达指令，让他执行。下令的人，是你吧。”  
　  
初笑了，忽然在他身边的位置闪出一点金光，光点迅速分裂，越来越多，众多光点飞舞着最后聚出了一个人形。光芒暗下后，一个人显现出来。  
　  
玖兰枢警惕地看着那个出现的人。  
　  
初抬手，苍白的手指轻轻挥动，忽然从虚空中浮现出四只手指大小的透明小瓶，四个小瓶中装的分别是淡青色，橙色，紫色，深红色，四种不同颜色的液体。  
　


	69. 家宴前夕（二）

第三十章 家宴前夕（二）  
　  
黑暗的废墟，血腥之气浓重至极，却不见一滴血。  
　  
黑发青年笑着站在彻底残破的建筑废墟中，他没有去看瘫倒于碎石地上，那脸容平静，身体慢慢碎裂成光点的少年。他愉悦的视线落在身旁站着的黑发黑眸的少年手上——苍白的手指泛着淡淡金光，一枚鲜红心脏离开了主人身体后竟仍在跳动，却毫无血腥。  
　  
黑发青年从虚空之中取出一只如手指细小的透明小瓶，打开瓶塞伸了过去。黑眸少年的手指在金光倏然大亮时收拢，心尖处慢慢流出被金光包裹的紫色液体。直到液体完全进入填满小瓶，金光才慢慢淡去了。地上的少年忽然如同全身力气被抽干，瞬间瘫软。  
　  
黑眸少年的手微微一动，那新鲜心脏顷刻干燥粉碎，化成微尘。地上的少年身体随即快速崩解，除了极少的几滴血，再无痕迹。  
　  
封死瓶子以后，黑发青年看着黑眸少年刚刚握着新鲜心脏的手不小心沾染的极轻微残血。他眨了眨墨绿眸子，凑近轻轻嗅了嗅。黑发青年瞬间皱眉站直，五官非常生动地表演着何谓“实力嫌弃”。  
　  
然而黑发青年张口却说：“噫～纯血种的血就是香甜～”  
　  
“您不喝他的血吗？”  
　  
忽然响起一把温柔低沉的男声。  
　  
黑发青年正是初，同行的黑眸少年则是伪装成“黎”的雷米尔。他们回头一看，站不远处的是个俊美的半长头发的男子。  
　  
“我说……他杀了你的后代，你都不生气吗？菖藤依砂也？”初的语气很无所谓，仿佛雷米尔刚刚拔的不是他家亲人的心脏，而是他家花园里的一棵杂草。  
　  
“和也杀人如麻，这也算他的报应。”门口的男子正是隐世纯血菖藤家族的族长，菖藤依砂也。他的语气更无所谓，仿佛雷米尔杀的不是自家后代，而是自家宅子里的蟑螂。  
　  
“呃……菖藤小子你好歹伤心一下啊，他还爆了你家祖屋耶，纯血种的思维怎么总是那么奇葩。”初摇头，一副“恨铁不成钢”的样子。  
　  
菖藤依砂也眉梢一挑，内心吐槽：论奇葩，您才是纯血种奇葩中的奇葩好吗？而且您旁边的那位，可是放在整片大陆恐怕也凑不够一边手的更奇葩生命体啊……  
　  
“可惜呐～残害那么多条人命，罪孽深重的血液再香甜对我来说也是剧毒。我改吃素好多年了～”  
　  
初随口说着掏出一张手帕递了过去，雷米尔自然地接过，擦掉了手上的血，沾染纯血的浅色手帕被黑眸少年随便一甩便自燃起来，燃成了灰烬。  
　  
初看着小巧瓶子里的紫色液体，饶有兴趣地在评价着：“菖蒲色，藤萝花气息，‘菖藤’家族纯血种心血名符其实呢。”  
　  
“那么，请问大人，‘缥木’心血，和‘橙茉’心血，也是名符其实的……吗……”  
　  
菖藤依砂也说着说着，忽然看见初笑得兴奋异常，一副“你要阻止我吗？”的样子；旁边的雷米尔也饶有兴趣地开始对他细细打量起来。  
　  
菖藤依砂也开始冒冷汗，补充了一句：“纯粹好奇。”  
　  
“啊……哦……让我想想……”初有点小失望地说着将小瓶收回虚空，敷衍地继续说：“嗯。‘缥木’，淡青木槿；‘橙茉’，橙色茉莉；确实都名符其实。”  
　  
习惯隐世爱好和平的菖藤依砂也依然纯粹好奇地问：“能不能请问您，收集各家族的纯血种心血，是想要做什么呢？”  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
初笑了，墨绿的眸子闪出了危险的光芒，如地狱爬起的复仇恶鬼，面容狰狞而疯狂。  
　  
“这个世界太明亮了！！我要将世间上所有活在光明下的生灵全部清扫杀尽！！我要让这个世界陷入无穷无尽的黑暗！！我要复兴高贵血族的伟大统治！！我要凑齐七大纯血家族的纯血种心血！！召唤神龙！！啊呸呸呸！呸！！我要召唤……呃……召唤……雷，我忘了，吸血鬼的祖宗是谁来着？”  
　  
雷：“该隐。”  
　  
初：“噢！对对对，想起来了！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！我要召唤该隐！！”  
　  
雷：“召唤该隐不是这些材料。”  
　  
初：“ Σ(⊙ω ⊙……你……真的能召唤该隐？”  
　  
雷：“能。”  
　  
菖：“……”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前这个笑得灿烂的奇葩，此刻他非常庆幸自己没有成为他的敌人。  
　  
所以，之前初说菖藤依砂也让他找一条麻远，不但是扣锅，还是他亲手造的锅，而且连受害人家属都造进去了！  
　  
玖兰枢暗叹着，再看向站在初旁边的人。那人身材娇小，只比优姬稍高一点；看上去只有十二、三岁，一副人畜无害的柔软模样，玄黑头发，金色瞳孔的面瘫少年。  
　  
初说这个少年叫雷米尔，他就是之前和他们在小礼堂对战过的，伪装成“黎”的人，而雷米尔伪装成“黎”猎杀玖兰枢，本就是一场戏。戏的目的之一，自然又是初在用旁敲侧击的方式，逼锥生零正视自己的心。  
　  
初说。  
　  
在元老院吸血鬼到达黑主学园，以“杀害绯樱闲”的罪名制裁锥生零之时，雷米尔以“黎”的身份猎杀玖兰枢。故意让玖兰枢在真实战斗中血流不止，纯血气息弥散。如此先当众证明，危害玖兰枢的人不是锥生零。事后蓝堂英和红玛利亚的证供，对杀死绯樱闲的人的外貌描述，与袭击玖兰枢并重伤锥生零的人外貌完全一致。而且之前有一起猎杀纯血之君也有目击者，嫌疑人外貌描述公布以后目击者马上反应过来曾经见过。也就是说绯樱闲并非死于锥生零的仇杀，而是真的被猎杀纯血种的连环杀手所杀。  
　  
而且，元老院的走狗在一条麻远私自下令“制裁锥生零”时，黑主学园内的玖兰家的纯血之君玖兰枢遭到猎杀纯血的连环杀手加害，就侧面证明只知“制裁”，不知“保护”的元老院根本不在乎纯血之君的生死，居心叵测。  
　  
同时，让玖兰枢流血也是刺激锥生零的手段。只是……  
　  
初哈哈大笑起来往玖兰枢肩膀上狠狠拍去：“只是，没想到一段时间不见，小零居然陷得那么深了，这么经不起激，不过随便撩一下，他就自爆啦哈哈哈哈～”  
　  
玖兰枢肩头吃痛，脸上却有些掩不住的笑意。  
　  
而猎杀纯血种的凶手，“背锅”的自然就是“黎”了。猎杀缥木，橙茉，菖藤，绯樱的都是雷米尔，为的是取得纯血和各大家族纯血种心血。雷米尔和绯樱闲的交易，首先建立在绯樱闲身体寿命将尽上。即使雷米尔不和绯樱闲交易，三个月后她也会死去。雷米尔说他和绯樱闲进行的是自动契约，契约时限是由法则所定的，法则会考虑她的灵魂时限。也就是说这个世界的法则清楚知道绯樱闲无论交易不交易，都活不过一个月。而初没有说，玖兰枢不知道的是，这个时限居然和另一个时空的她死去的时间完全一致。  
　  
而其他那三个纯血，按雷米尔的说法：他们都是“罪孽深重的生命”；按初的说法：他们都是“活该死的人渣”；绯樱闲是稍微好一点的。负责挑人的是雷米尔，初说雷米尔挑人的标准是职业病后遗症。初特意让雷米尔每次猎杀纯血时，都是以“黎”的模样行动的，这一点往后还有大用处。不过说来巧合，雷米尔的昵称“雷”，刚好发音也和“黎”一致（日语罗马音发音rei）。  
　  
至于为什么会有“黎”向玖兰枢提出“源金属武器一击，换取纯血”这一场戏……  
　  
初再次狠拍玖兰枢肩头，笑得有些不怀好意：“那是我的主意哟～是对‘你对零是否真心’的大考验哦～玖兰小弟恭喜你啊～你过关啦～”  
　  
玖兰枢嘴角有点抖：“不胜荣幸……”  
　  
最后，为什么要让锥生零造成严重伤势。  
　  
一来，之前已经提到，锥生零与杀害绯樱闲的凶手搏斗受重伤，再一次堵“锥生零杀害绯樱”的猜测。且“锥生零不惜重伤，保护纯血之君”，元老院不能再给锥生零扣“不尊纯血”的锅。  
　  
二来，初想知道玖兰枢的实力，让锥生零在他眼前受伤并威胁锥生零的性命，可以让玖兰枢进入暴怒状态发挥最大实力。据变态级强者雷米尔评定，玖兰枢实力为“中等偏下”。而且，初要让玖兰枢知道：强中自有强中手，他（撒谎）说世上还有很多很多像雷米尔这样的变态，在遇到这些变态的时候，纯血种吸血鬼不过只是渣渣。玖兰枢如果要保护锥生零，就必须一直保持危机感，谦虚学习，戒骄戒躁，发奋图强，时刻准备着……  
　  
三来……  
　  
初笑嘻嘻地说：“按原计划，如果小零怎么撩都不承认是‘黎’；雷要捅死你，小零都不认的话。那就把小零砍得失血过多，昏迷不醒。你替小零疗伤尝到鲜血就绝对露馅。想不认都不行了哈哈哈哈哈～”  
　  
玖兰枢想：如果让零知道了这些，零大概会掐死初吧？  
　  
对于锥生零为什么既是玖兰枢的后裔，又保有完全属于人类LevelD堕落鲜血，玖兰枢没问。初会不会说是一回事，玖兰枢想听谁说又是另一回事。关于锥生零的事，玖兰枢更希望由他亲口告诉自己。  
　  
初吊儿郎当地笑得灿烂，“至于我是什么，我其实真的是纯血种，不过就是有点特殊罢了。至于怎么个特殊法你暂时不用知道，你只要知道我不会害小零就够了。哦，雷也不会害小零，你不用顾忌他。”  
　  
初仍自顾自说着，而那个精准地按初的要求“抑制自愈，伤及胸骨，自左肩至右肋斜跨胸口”地砍了锥生零一剑的雷米尔则全程不知道有没有在听。雷米尔由出现在房间的一刻起，一双金瞳就一直毫不避讳地直勾勾看着沙发上锥生零安睡的脸。旁人看不出这个面瘫少年的情绪，但他总是习惯性冷着脸皱着眉的样子，很容易让人误会他在生气。  
　  
例如现在，雷米尔此刻“生气凝视”的样子令玖兰枢浑身发毛，深怕他下一秒就要亮出金剑。  
　  
绝对打不过！！  
　  
玖兰枢知道。  
　  
转移视线看向初，初忽然笑了，“你别看我啊，我也干不过雷的，他可是可近战，可远程，能量高，而且生命全是问号的变态生命。而你嘛～要是你能恢复到玖兰始祖状态的全盛时期，你就可以不用怕被雷按在地上使劲摩擦了～”  
　  
玖兰枢叹气：还有什么是你这奇葩不知道的？  
　  
初的笑容忽然有些欠揍，“怎么样～想知道雷是什么吗～想知道就贿赂我一下吧～玖兰小弟～”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然有点想打人……  
　  
就在这时，似乎一直没在听他们说话的雷米尔听到“贿赂”二字后慢慢把脸转了过来，一双清澈金瞳鄙视地撇了笑嘻嘻的初一眼。  
　  
雷米尔看向玖兰枢，清澈干净的少年音慢悠悠地说：  
　  
“我是个堕天使。”  
　  
说完以后，雷米尔平静地将脸转了回去，继续看着锥生零的安静睡颜。  
　  
玖兰枢眼角开始抽搐，感觉自己在冒冷汗。转移视线看着仍然在笑嘻嘻的初，得到了一个肯定的眼神以后，他再次看向那个关注点全程落在锥生零身上的迷之生命——堕天使。  
　  
当“雷米尔”这个名字，加上“堕天使”这个前缀以后，那实在是个不得了的人物。  
　  
玖兰枢曾涉猎过人类的宗教学，因为当中一些涉及上古时期的文献能让他偶尔回忆起自己还是“枢”时的过去。也因此，他记住了很多东西。那时他认为宗教文学神化了很多东西，他曾以为天使和堕天使只是虚构的。  
　  
直到眼前出现了一只……  
　  
“堕天使雷米尔”，是在古老宗教文献中直接存在记载的强者。雷米尔在堕落以前是常侍神前的七名大天使之一，他称号是“神的慈悲”。雷米尔的职务是将灵魂引导向最后审判，并对受审判后忠诚的灵魂进行转世复活。因此，雷米尔还有一个“等待复活之日的灵魂之王”的称号。  
　  
雷米尔是世界上对灵魂之事知之最详者，他对待和引导待审判的灵魂十分公正，对待人类灵魂和非人类灵魂的态度相同，非常公平。他并不像一部分天使那样敌视，轻视，甚至鄙视黑暗生物的灵魂。  
　  
但这样一个公正纯善的天使却不知缘由地堕落了，各种古老文献对原因猜测不一。但基本描述一致的是：雷米尔犯下了错误，即使神认为错不在他，原谅了他。雷米尔却仍然认定自己是无法原谅的，一心堕落。  
　  
玖兰枢在想，如果眼前这个雷米尔真的就是文献记载的那个“雷米尔”，那“世界上对灵魂之事知之最详”的他，也许真的会是挽救锥生零灵魂最优的人选了。但是……  
　  
雷米尔为什么会帮助初去救锥生零？他和锥生零是什么关系？锥生零会不会就是雷米尔从“御前天使”堕落的原因？锥生零，初，雷米尔，风马牛不相及的三个“人”究竟有什么纠葛？  
　  
然而这些事，都是本人不告诉你，你是没有资格问的……  
　  
玖兰枢语塞了很久，终于叹了口气，看着初手中晃晃悠悠的小瓶子，“然后，这些，什么用途？”  
　  
如果只是为了当初栽赃一条麻远，没必要一次杀三个纯血，而且后来还有绯樱闲。  
　  
初依然吊儿郎当地笑着，但话语中有不可质疑，令人信服的威严：“用途就是为了小零性命，这些事其实我不打算让你知道的，因为你不需要插手猎杀纯血种的事，你只要继续保护小零就好。”  
　  
“但是，”初抬起手，截住了玖兰枢想要开口打断他的意图，“我在想，你可能已经猜到了一些什么事情。所以我才会选择向你挑明，给你解释得清清楚楚：为什么不让你插手。”  
　  
“能保持纯血种心血提取‘绝对纯净’的只有雷米尔一个，你如果擅自插手，只会变成好心办坏事。一不小心，你就有可能会造成无法补救的后果。玖兰枢，我必须明确告诉你，救零的机会只有一次。”  
　  
“如果你希望零活下去，不要轻举妄动，你不需要在我和雷米尔要做的事情上插手，你只需要保护好零。其他的，你暂时不需要知道太多，知道得越多越容易搞砸。”  
　  
是的，你知道得越多，就越容易搞砸。  
　  
她大概要开始做什么了吧？她不是要零死，她是要零生不如死。没有人知道她的存在，她出手才会没有顾忌，才会一步一步走入我的陷阱。  
　  
让太在乎零的你知道太多，你可以阻止她的行动，却会引发无法补救的后果。  
　  
而她要做的那些事……  
　  
如果是零……  
　  
如果零身边的是你……  
　  
初忽然笑得有些不明所以。  
　  
玖兰枢看着这个刚刚还正儿八经的人，一头雾水。  
　  
初回过神来，继续笑说：“反正你保护好小零就够了，他灵魂的事你不用操心～”  
　  
雷米尔这时再次开口：“我会让他的灵魂永远固定在这个身体里，然后焕发他灵魂的新生。如果成功，他的寿命就会和身体并行，只要身体不灭他就永远不死。而他强大的纯血种吸血鬼身体，基本就等于不灭，永恒。至于需要付出的代价，他如果知道，一定不会愿意。”  
　  
七大纯血种的心血，为的是以禁咒将灵魂囚禁在身体里。不得沉睡，不会自然死亡，连自杀都不能，除非有更强的人出手杀了他。这就是当初绯樱闲说的“对纯血种来说极其恶毒的诅咒”，永恒是纯血种最恶毒的折磨。无论执着什么都无法挽留，注定离自己而去，永恒的余生会痛苦得无以复加。  
　  
雷米尔虽然有复活灵魂（让灵魂转生）的能力，但锥生零的灵魂过于虚弱，雷米尔即使可以在他死后复活他的灵魂，灵魂一旦虚弱过度，就会无法复活，最后只能崩碎。因此固定灵魂以后焕发新生，成了雷米尔救回锥生零灵魂的最优选择。  
　  
永恒，曾经让玖兰枢觉得想舍弃的东西。玖兰枢曾经听到有人追求永恒的生命而心中暗讽：不能永恒的人不理解永恒的痛苦。如今他却要让锥生零获得永恒。可是玖兰枢知道自己不会后悔，绝不！  
　  
玖兰枢以为那个代价是要自己来付的，但他义无反顾。看着仍然沉睡的锥生零，玖兰枢说：“我会做，无论需要付出什么代价。关乎性命，我绝不允许零任性。”  
　  
雷米尔扭头，一双金瞳轻轻撇了玖兰枢一眼，确认了什么以后随即再次转头，仍只看着锥生零。  
　  
初则笑了，开始滔滔不绝：  
　  
“不过，玖兰小弟，不要以为保护小零就是件容易的事。接下来会挺危险，为了防止弱鸡如你保护不了小零或者轻易挂掉。你必须尽快恢复始祖状态，尽可能地变得更强大。你掐不过雷，还掐不过我，起码你要掐得过其他纯血种。你无论身体还是心理都必须够强大。你的这个寒假，雷会亲自给你指导，帮你提升balabala～”  
　  
接下来你们的敌人，那个已经让一条麻远染上毒瘾洗脑洗成傻子的，是个超级心理变态的神经病，是个心胸狭隘睚眦必报的老妖怪～  
　  
玖兰枢眼角一抽，对着这个奇葩他实在没办法长时间持续严肃。  
　  
忽然，玖兰枢看到四个装着暗红澄清透明液体的树脂瓶子飘然而至。  
　  
初灿烂地笑着，“来来来～玖兰小弟～趁小零现在还没醒，喝掉喝掉～我来帮你快速吸收。超浓缩四大纯血友情提供温馨大赠送嘞～”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言瞪大了眼。  
　  
初则笑嘻嘻地仍独自口若悬河。  
　  
“放心，这些就只是纯粹的能量，纯血气味和杂质雷已经彻底消除了，而且雷还主动帮忙浓缩提纯过。你喝了以后即使小零吸你的血，他也察觉不出来什么味道。”  
　  
“哎呀～别这个表情～这玩意是寡了点，但即使是原味纯血，对你来说绝对也是比不上小零的鲜血的～你要是嫌弃味道，我可以帮你调成彩虹鸡尾酒视觉补救……”  
　  
“不用了，谢谢……”  
　  
————  
　  
下节预告：周五更新，蓝堂家宴（上）  
　  
爪：《以诺书》指称，雷米尔是背教者的导师，是堕天使之一。但大部份的基督教会以及现代的犹太教会都视《以诺书》为伪经。咱这里只是需要一名堕天使，不作考究。and，黑暗生物的灵魂应该是不需受审判的（吧），这是私设。  
　  
而“雷米尔”的百科词条：  
Remiel，“神的慈悲”、“等待复活之日的魂之王”，将人的灵魂引导向最后的审判，对魂魄之事知之甚详。  
简直没有更合适的了！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
　


	70. 超短小番外-雷米尔的凝视

第三十章超短小番外 雷米尔的凝视  
（请脱离剧情愉快观看）  
   
雷米尔扭头，一双金瞳轻轻撇着玖兰枢，冷冷看着警惕回视的玖兰枢的眼睛，金瞳闪着隐隐金光，内心在默默评价：  
   
长了张世俗认知招蜂引蝶的脸却出乎意料地专一。  
   
涉及他的事就会偶尔智商骤降甚至掉线。  
   
敢让他本源变冷就直接宰了你。  
   
欲望旺盛的贪婪灵魂。  
   
完全不般配。  
   
弱鸡。  
   
雷米尔眉头皱得更深了，扭头不再看玖兰枢。  
   
“！？”  
   
玖兰枢心中一抖，他忽然觉得眼前这个恐怖生物，似乎在讨厌自己……  
   
初暗笑：  
   
玖兰小弟啊～寒假的特训～你自求多福吧～～๑乛v乛๑  
 


	71. 蓝堂家宴（一）

第三十一章 蓝堂家宴（一）  
　  
雷：玖兰枢，明天晚上开始特训。  
　  
初：回去！你别出来破坏气氛！！  
　  
————  
　  
蓝堂家主持的血族晚宴快要开始了，换好了盛装的架院晓，早园琉佳，蓝堂英三人打了招呼没有等支葵远矢那磨蹭二人组，率先往宴会会场走。和四周环境格格不入的盛装三人，慢悠悠地走入一座荒废建筑。  
　  
架院晓看到身边的表弟那副既严肃又不悦的样子，叹了口气说：“英，今天的宴会是由你家主持的吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英不答不应不知道有没有在听。  
　  
一身深色礼裙的早园琉佳搭话：“你的父亲也会出席，稍微表现得开心一点不行吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英却似乎忽然才想起了似的：“啊啊，你这么一说，就更讨厌了！”  
　  
架院晓和早园琉佳皱眉对视，不明所以地看着蓝堂英气鼓鼓地走入了地下通道。  
　  
————  
　  
雪静静落下，远处的地平线却仍能看见落了大半的红日。  
　  
锥生零站在雪地上，不明所以地出神。  
　  
【把心脏放入胸膛，你就能活下去了。】  
　  
魅惑邪气的女人声音，是谁在说话？她在对谁说话？  
　  
【什么……心脏……】  
　  
虚弱的男声迷茫地低喃。  
　  
锥生零环视周围，看到了不远处的人。  
　  
金发的张狂美丽女人半蹲在不远处。在她身侧坐在雪地上的是一个满身鲜血的人，那人怀里是另一个满身鲜血的人。  
　  
【对，这本来就是你的心脏，我帮你拿回来了。放回你的胸膛，活下去。】  
　  
那恐怖女人托着仍坐着的人的手，往那血淋淋的手上放了一团事物。  
　  
【不……不！我拒绝！】  
　  
眼前看到的画面有些模糊，锥生零只看到那个满身鲜血的人做了什么之后，狠狠推开了那个金发女人。  
　  
【你！这个人不过是逼你走上绝路，夺去你一切的罪人！你居然还把心脏送出去？你会害我输给那个道貌岸然的家伙！！】  
　  
那个女人愤怒的声音响了起来。  
　  
【走上什么样的路是我自己的事！我只是把心脏还回去！那不属于我了！还回去也是我自愿的！为了你无聊的打赌，为了我自己活下去而夺走，眼睁睁看着我最重要的人死去，这样活着我不稀罕！】  
　  
那个血人在怒吼着，悲伤愤怒的声音响彻空旷的雪地。  
　  
锥生零就站在不远处，但两人的面容却无论如何都无法看清。  
　  
【不稀罕？你就不怕我会折磨你生生世世？如果真是那样，直到灵魂消散你也别想得到幸福！】  
　  
【随便你！你这将灵魂当成玩具的魔鬼！灵魂消散又如何！我不在乎！！】  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
嚣张的笑声在空旷的雪地回响。  
　  
锥生零看着那个让他难受的女人，皱起了眉。  
　  
好刺耳……  
　  
锥生零眼皮颤动了一下，慢慢蹭了蹭身旁那个温暖的物体。睡了一觉，为什么会觉得更累了呢？  
　  
“醒了？”  
　  
熟悉的声音在身侧响起……  
　  
身侧？  
　  
锥生零全身一抖，张开了眼，看到了不对劲的东西，用力眨了眨眼睛，终于看清了眼前不对劲的东西——玖兰枢的酒红眼睛。锥生零此刻正躺在玖兰枢怀里，两个一米八以上的大男生肢体交错地拥抱着挤在一张沙发上，两张脸几乎贴在一起。  
　  
“你比我预期的要更早醒来啊，零。”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，说话时那种他平时惯喝的葡萄酒气息直接喷了锥生零一脸，双唇开合，几乎触碰到锥生零的唇。  
　  
锥生零彻底吓醒，猛地撑起身体来。  
　  
但锥生零先是失血过多，后是被吸走精神力，此刻一下子目眩起来。玖兰枢似乎早料到锥生零会这样，微笑着张开双臂迎接他坠落的身体。然后锥生零准确无误地一下坠回温暖怀抱，闷哼一声，感觉丢人丢大了。  
　  
“呵呵……你啊……”  
　  
玖兰枢愉快的轻笑声在耳边响起，锥生零觉得自己没有血色的脸大概也发起红了。随后玖兰枢安静下来了，静静地拥抱着锥生零。局促的气氛，暧昧的姿态。  
　  
玖兰枢身上没有任何男款香水的气味，只有沐浴乳的淡淡玫瑰香气。两人身上一致的柔软玫瑰香交融着，锥生零不禁有些心跳加快……  
　  
玖兰枢伸手轻轻抚着锥生零的后背，“零？”  
　  
锥生零极力让自己的声音保持平稳，“干什么？”  
　  
“喝点我的血吧……”玖兰枢环抱着的手臂微微紧了下，随即放松了，柔情蜜意地询问着，“好不好？”  
　  
锥生零犹犹豫豫地拒绝了，“……不，不需要。”  
　  
“喝吧，零。昨晚……明明知道你状态异常，我还……是我不好。我保证，你不愿意的话，我就什么都不做。”玖兰枢将锥生零的脸微微抬起，让他直视自己的眼睛，“我只是不想看到你这个虚弱难受的样子，你刚刚遇到血族的小孩子了对吧。要是刚刚捡到你的是别人怎么办？”  
　  
锥生零沉默了。  
　  
确实，锥生零下午的时候才想到“哪天别被自己的自尊心作死了才好”。结果，傍晚就被一个吸血鬼的小鬼撂倒了，立竿见影的flag。  
　  
玖兰枢抱住他转身一下，让锥生零与他面对面侧躺着。此刻见他态度已经松动，赶紧乘胜追击，调笑了起来，“而且你等一下要出席宴会啊，可你礼服还没有换呢。你现在有多虚弱你是知道的吧，你也不希望我来替你换衣服吧？”  
　  
“……知道了，你不用说了。”  
　  
锥生零不知道自己此刻的脸色到底有没有发红，但他知道，如果它能红得起来的话，就必然是红的。  
　  
锥生零紫眸泛着红光，别扭局促地将唇凑近了玖兰枢的颈，张嘴略带犹豫地咬了下去。熟悉的玖兰枢的纯血味道，然而纯血中的力量却变强了，强大到不需要吸食多少就能满足需求。但身体的需求填满，内心的空虚却更明显了。  
　  
锥生零没办法在那么短的时间里掌握关闭读取血液情绪能力的窍门，此刻能读取情绪的他没有读出血液中有多少欲望，有的多是怜惜。可是即使如此，锥生零依然不可避免地被撩拨得身体有些燥热……  
　  
锥生零撤出獠牙，舔舐过伤口以后他抬起头来，强行无视那异样感觉，皱起眉头看着玖兰枢，“你的血怎么……你力量变强了？”  
　  
“零不知道吗？”玖兰枢笑了，伸手理了理锥生零睡乱了的头发，“因为我得到了喜欢的人的血啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢说的话其实不是谎言。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚吸收了四大纯血家族的纯血，并在初的协助下彻底吸收同化了，但那部分力量暂时封印了。  
　  
初在短短数分钟内就助他完全吸收同化了四大纯血家族的纯血力量，玖兰枢不得不感叹：世界之大，无奇不有。  
　  
从力量感知，初有可能还是血族，但他一定有什么特别的地方，也许真的曾经有什么刷新世界观的事在他身上发生过。  
　  
初离开之前说：  
　  
【如果你无论如何都还想知道些什么，想想该隐的传说吧。我的仇人和队友，刚好对应了牵扯该隐传说的其中两大变态物种。】  
　  
这个雷米尔恐怕就是初说的队友了，而他这堕天使本身就是刷新玖兰枢世界观的物种……  
　  
初让雷米尔暂时封印了玖兰枢新获得的力量，他需要靠自己的能力去逐渐激发，什么时候能完全运用自如要看玖兰枢自己的造化。  
　  
那么玖兰枢的力量是怎么回事？  
　  
血族在血液流转的时候本就带着力量的交流。锥生零本身就是纯血种，锥生零的血对于玖兰枢，既是身体上的强大支撑，也是心灵空虚唯一的填充物。因此即使不吸食四大纯血，只是吸收了锥生零的纯血，玖兰枢也在变强。“得到了喜欢的人的血”这句话，既是锥生零知道的血族变强的其中一个知识，又是玖兰枢的情话。  
　  
锥生零对眼前这个随时随地都对自己散发出勾引气质的混账纯血种表示彻底无语。然后锥生零又想起，吸血鬼，血族，本来就是热衷于在恋慕对象面前诉说爱意，对恋慕对象欲望巨大的物种。只不过是锥生零这个由人类转化的纯血种，没有天生血族的渴求特性罢了。  
　  
锥生零看着眼前正目光灼灼地看着自己，笑得柔情似水的玖兰枢。他此刻只觉得无比糟心，都不知道现在到底是谁在考验谁定力了。  
　  
想及今天早上，黑主优姬一本正经指出：还没有确定交往关系，就不能做什么逾矩的事。  
　  
锥生零并不是对某些事情有渴望，他只是在纠结。  
　  
在决定相信玖兰枢以后，觉得可以考虑和玖兰枢在一起以后，在愿意和玖兰枢“确定交往关系”以后，锥生零不知道到底要怎么对他开口。玖兰枢之前一直在引锥生零承认，承认爱上他了。到现在，锥生零愿意承认了，但是他不知道该怎么告诉他……  
　  
玖兰枢，我爱上你了。  
　  
哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！杀了我吧！！！  
　  
看到锥生零脸色诡异地在发黑，玖兰枢随即担心起来了，“怎么了？零，是头晕了吗？”  
　  
锥生零依然没有什么反应，玖兰枢近距离看着那张脸，忽然微笑，“零？再不回神，我就要考虑给你渡血了。”  
　  
修长手指触碰上脸颊，食指触碰到锥生零的唇，偏偏就在这时锥生零做了一件非常不合时宜的事——他舔了舔唇。舌尖忽然舔到了刚刚点上唇来的指尖，两人同时一顿。  
　  
锥生零忽然看到玖兰枢的视线热切起来，正看着自己的唇……  
　  
锥生零身上一颤，瞬间坐起身来。忍下目眩感迅速视线扫了一圈这个天花板有着复杂咒纹雕花的房间，他很快就发现了他取到的被装在简而不陋的纸袋子里的晚礼服，二话不说提起袋子往休息室里看起来最像洗手间的那扇门走去。  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
重重的一声关门响，犹在沙发上怔住的玖兰枢回神，随即一声喷笑。  
　  
————  
　  
漆黑的夜晚，荒废的郊外建筑，谁都不曾知道这废弃建筑之下别有洞天。  
　  
废弃建筑之下有偌大的空间，是属蓝堂家族所有的地下别墅。  
　  
今天晚上要举行的是只要是贵族便能参加的血族定期宴会。宴会由各个家族轮流举办，轮流提供场地，今天的宴会，则是由地下别墅的主人蓝堂家主蓝堂永路所主持。  
　  
来参加宴会的那些血族贵族们五花八门，不乏因出众外表和才华混迹于娱乐界的歌手影星，还有不少商界政界学术界的风云人物，居然还有运动员。然而在这亮眼人物众多的场合，此刻最受关注的却是一个阴郁的中年男人。  
　  
“真是意想不到啊……”早园琉佳摇晃着手中的高脚香槟杯子，视线似是无意地往人群聚集的方向一飘，随即收回。“一翁居然会出席今天的晚会。元老院不是最不关心血族社交，只关注血族内部的统治的吗？”  
　  
此刻只见那阴郁的中年男人正从容地翘着二郎腿，应对着一波波上前的贵族们。  
　  
“是啊，真是没想到，今晚居然还能见到这么稀罕的事情，”架院晓接了早园琉佳的话，这时才注意到身旁的蓝堂英一脸局促，又看了看他频繁注意的方向，叹了口气，“英，你不要太在意那个人。”  
　  
早园琉佳也看了看那个方向，平静地说着，“大型的血族宴会，会有吸血鬼猎人来监视，这是元老院和猎人协会为了彼此的‘和平’而定下的协议。这件事你明明早就知道的吧，为什么还介意？”  
　  
“我知道，可是……”蓝堂为看着那个倚墙而立的亚麻色头发，茶色瞳孔的高大青年，“那个家伙……”  
　  
架院晓和早园琉佳诧异，“你认识他？”  
　  
蓝堂英看着那个他连名字都还不知道的，安静站着的青年，想及他今天下午对自己那个莫名其妙的警告，心中窝火……  
　  
“不认识！”蓝堂英怒气冲天地说着走开了。  
　  
而就在蓝堂英离开以后，一个银发少年向那个倚墙静立的青年走了过来。  
　  
“海斗。”锥生零唤了一声。  
　  
鹰宫海斗抬眸，茶色眼睛打量着眼前这个一身浅色正装礼服外套，白衬衣银领带的银发少年。  
　  
鹰宫海斗看着锥生零，“听说你变成纯血种了？”  
　  
只见他低垂了眼睑，并不反驳，鹰宫海斗说：“锥生零，你怎么回事？”  
　  
锥生零知道自己的身份被玖兰枢告诉了黑主灰阎，随后黑主灰阎告诉了自己的师父。鹰宫海斗会知道，他一点也不会觉得奇怪。锥生零知道鹰宫海斗对纯血种的恨，他认为纯血种是只会引发灾难的祸端，是最不应存在的物种。  
　  
锥生零平静地说：“海斗，这件事本身不是我能选择的。”  
　  
鹰宫海斗挑眉，“你的意思是，你是被迫的？”  
　  
“一开始是，但……”锥生零顿了一下，“后来我发现，我还有必须活下去的理由，等到我完成了那件事……”  
　  
鹰宫海斗表情迅速冷下了，“你会让我杀了你？”  
　  
锥生零轻轻摇头，一双坚定紫眸直视鹰宫海斗的茶色眼睛：  
　  
“不，海斗。你恨的不是纯血种，是纯血种将人类转化为吸血鬼的能力和意图。现在的我有了这样的能力，但没有这样的意图，我知道如果我的身份曝光，无论如何也会有人认定我是潜在威胁。”  
　  
“我是一个清楚理解‘纯血种的原罪’的人，我不认为我会放任我的‘原罪’，这样的我你是不会杀的。而且没有坐实罪名的我，我也不会让你随便能杀掉我。如果哪天我将我的‘原罪’名正言顺地坐实了，到了那个时候，我欢迎你来结束我的生命。”  
　  
鹰宫海斗沉默地看着锥生零半晌，随后笑了，“我就知道，你一定能说出我想听的。”  
　  
锥生零微笑起来，还想说些什么的时候，脑袋上忽然多了一个重量，一只大手开始持续袭击他那头柔顺的银发。  
　  
锥生零无奈地叹气，“师父，你要玩到什么时候。”  
　  
穿着一身诡异的复古宫廷晚礼服冒出来的夜刈十牙面无表情地说：“哟，蠢徒弟们。”  
　  
锥生零皱眉，“为什么你会在这里？”  
　  
夜刈十牙面不改色地撒谎，“我也收到了协会的指令。”  
　  
骗谁呢？鹰宫海斗和锥生零同时暗想。  
　  
鹰宫海斗则毫不客气地挑剔起夜刈十牙的衣着：“你这个搞笑的夸张领花是怎么回事？这丢人的衣服，你买的？”  
　  
不，是黑主灰阎借的……  
　  
锥生零抬手挥开了头上夜刈十牙毫无停下打算的那只手，“这样的工作，海斗一个人就足够有余了吧。”  
　  
夜刈十牙收回了手，懒散地将手收入了口袋，倚站一旁撇了撇嘴，“嘁，两个死没良心的冷淡徒弟。”  
　  
黑主灰阎得知锥生零是纯血种以后，只告诉了他认为最有必要知道的人，也就是锥生零的师父夜刈十牙。而夜刈十牙则只告诉他另一个徒弟鹰宫海斗。夜刈十牙知道自己大徒弟的为人，也知道他心中的芥蒂，他这么做完全是认定的自己的小徒弟有那个本事能让他放弃成见。  
　  
夜刈十牙默默站着，不曾提起锥生零那纯血种身份的事，显然夜刈十牙要比鹰宫海斗豁达得多，也对锥生零信任得多。锥生零深知自己师父对自己的信任到了什么程度，也就默契地什么都不提。  
　  
此刻看到这两师徒的默契，鹰宫海斗忽然觉得自己真是小肚鸡肠，小气吧啦的。  
　  
而夜刈十牙的思绪开始远泊，想及今天中午。  
　  
————  
　  
虚弱到感应不了气息的锥生零离开理事长室后，夜刈十牙从理事长室的小门走了出来。  
　  
“……因为‘参加这一场聚会的吸血鬼们，都对谋求与人类和平共处的和平理念有很深入的理解’么？没想到你的反应，还是这么迟钝啊。”  
　  
夜刈十牙看着因镜片反光而看不清眼神的黑主灰阎，“我不清楚猎人协会想拉拢零，是不是因为已经知道了他是身份特殊的纯血种。但如果被元老院知晓零的纯血种身份，那就不一定是拉拢，元老院恐怕会将零这个出身猎人世家的纯血种当成威胁也说不定。”  
　  
看黑主灰阎依然没有反应，夜刈十牙有些不悦，对小徒弟面对的复杂境况也越发担忧起来，“看来，当初我最不该的就是将零交托给你照顾，黑主灰阎。你这一次还是只是打算轻轻松松地隔岸观火，坐山观虎斗吗……”  
　  
“夜刈十牙阁下。”  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然出声了。  
　  
“有一个请求，不知道您能不能答应。”  
　  
反光的镜片依旧遮住了黑主灰阎的眼睛，但夜刈十牙此刻终于看到了老狐狸唇边露出了熟悉的笑容弧度。  
　  
————  
　  
“我的天，是一翁大人！”  
　  
夜刈十牙的思绪被那些新入场的吸血鬼的声音拉回了。  
　  
“元老院那边的人竟然也会来参加这个晚会！究竟发生什么了？”  
　  
“难道真的是因为上一次的事件？”  
　  
元老院作为血族世界的管理统治机构，领导者们向来是不会出现在各种有立场的宴会场合的，无论是激进派还是温和派。而且他们也不屑于出现在这种有太多阿谀奉承，无聊刺探的社交场合。  
　  
然而，这一场宴会居然吸引了元老院的几乎是最高统治者的人——一翁，一条麻远。  
　  
谁都不会相信他的到来会是因为和贵族们的普通社交。  
　  
夜刈十牙心想：呵，“都对谋求与人类和平共处的和平理念有很深入的理解”？骗鬼呢？  
　  
　


	72. 蓝堂家宴（二）

第三十一章 蓝堂家宴（二）  
　  
锥生零道别了要分头移动执行监视任务的师父师兄，开始有些心不在焉地四处张望寻找。刚刚补充了血液，锥生零的能力还在慢慢恢复，此刻的他感应能力事灵时不灵的。  
　  
但双子的直觉却告诉锥生零，他的弟弟来了，如同上一世。  
　  
就在这时，宴会现场落针可闻地忽然安静下来了。  
　  
玖兰枢慢慢走下台阶，在场的贵族们纷纷向着他的方向行礼。一时之间，玖兰枢看到了那个亮眼的人——大厅中里仅余的那个还站着的银发少年，然而银发少年却没有在看他。  
　  
锥生零知道接下来会发生那些无关紧要无聊应酬，此刻感应紊乱的他表面冷静，内心却有些焦急地寻找着锥生双子中的弟弟锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢眼色不禁有些暗淡，但他还是优雅得体地微笑了起来，“抱歉啊，我无意打搅各位的雅兴，请大家继续享受宴会，玩得愉快。”  
　  
“枢大人，”这时，跪着的人群中忽然有人谦卑地出声问道：“听说您违抗了元老院的指令，袒护了一个杀害绯樱纯血的原本是人类的血族，这是真的吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着那抹纯粹银白，尽管他不曾将关注放在自己身上，“我确实没有允许元老院执行指令，但并不是袒护凶手。”  
　  
玖兰枢平静地微笑着看向发问的人，“杀害绯樱纯血之君的不是那个人，真凶另有其人；那个人还因保护我而被那个要继续加害我的真凶重伤。既然事实并不是元老院所说的那样，指令就不必要执行。”  
　  
现场的贵族忽然沸腾起来。  
　  
“枢大人真不愧是枢大人！”  
　  
“为了血族和人类的和平共存的未来，明智的枢大人啊。”  
　  
“多么尊贵的姿态，不愧为玖兰家主。”  
　  
在场议论纷纷的人多数都听过最近的流言，绯樱纯血最后一位纯血种绯樱闲，前不久在黑主学园被一个原本是人类的吸血鬼少年杀害了。而他们后来也都听到了，那个所谓的“事实”不过是被恶意传出的谣言，现在看来，果然是谣言。  
　  
只是大家都不知道，那个所谓原本是人类的吸血鬼就是黑主学园前风纪委员，猎人世家中锥生双子之一的锥生零，玖兰枢的纯血后裔。  
　  
在一众贵族们都陆续起身了以后，一个中年男子带同家眷朝玖兰枢走去，那是今晚宴会的主办人蓝堂家主——蓝堂永路。  
　  
蓝堂永路恭敬有加地向玖兰枢躬身行礼，“枢大人，犬子承蒙您的照顾了。”  
　  
玖兰枢得体地微笑着，姿态高贵而优雅，“谢谢你今天的邀请，蓝堂先生。我不太擅长应付这种场合，所以很少公开露面。以前的宴会邀请都拒绝了，请你别介意。”  
　  
“没有关系，请您不要介意。事实上，今天我还有个特别的请托……”蓝堂永路仍然躬身，抬手向身边的少女示意，穿着可爱礼服的少女此刻微红着脸，局促地向前两步。蓝堂永路谦恭地继续说：“这是小女，名叫月子。”  
　  
玖兰枢眼色变暗了，视线再次看向那抹牵挂的银白，却仍只看见他的背影。玖兰枢心不在焉地维持无温度的微笑。  
　  
蓝堂永路表情恭敬，话语诚恳地向玖兰枢推荐着自己的女儿，“如果有一天，月子能得到枢大人的青睐，这将是我们一族所有人的期盼……”  
　  
从被父亲牵上台面时就臭着一张脸的蓝堂英，听到父亲的话以后脸色铁青。看到玖兰枢时不时地瞄着某个人，现在正笑得冰冷，蓝堂英大惊，迅速冲自己的父亲紧张地说：  
　  
“父亲！！请你不要这样！！”  
　  
父亲！！请你不要作死啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
　  
蓝堂英急忙看向玖兰枢，只见他冰冷的笑一分不减，心中大喊不妙！连忙解释，“枢大人！我我我我从没有过这种想法！！”  
　  
玖兰枢看着蓝堂英紧张得快要哭出来的脸，转眼的瞬间看到银发少年正在饶有兴趣地关注着这边，不着痕迹地加深了笑意。  
　  
锥生零本来正寻找着弟弟的身影，这时忽然注意到以前不曾在意过的闹剧——  
　  
宴会的主办人蓝堂永路带着女儿，一副相亲的架势往玖兰枢那里塞，锥生零忽然觉得这个情形有些好笑。他转移目光，想看看玖兰枢会有什么有趣的反应，然后就和正看往这边的玖兰枢对上了视线。看到他脸上那微妙的笑意，锥生零忽然顿住了。  
　  
他莫名其妙地在笑什么？  
　  
看着玖兰枢与蓝堂父亲的交流，宴会中的人不禁开始热烈讨论起来。  
　  
这时玖兰枢恰好看到锥生零顿住了的样子，回头继续和蓝堂永路交谈。一下子没注意收敛脸上那忽然温柔起来的笑容，“未来会是什么样我不能预计，不过，蓝堂先生的请求我会好好记住的。”  
　  
一直在关注这边动态的一众贵族顿时来精神了，再看到玖兰枢此刻脸上那温柔的笑。一石激起千层浪，现场一下子再次沸腾了起来。  
　  
“枢……枢大人，也请您多多关照我的女儿！”  
　  
“枢大人，我的女儿也是……”  
　  
“枢大人，也请关注一下我女儿！！”  
　  
架院晓看着忽然混乱的场面，眉头不禁皱了起来，转过头来，果然看到了早园琉佳一脸的沮丧。  
　  
早园琉佳看了看不远处似乎没什么反应的锥生零，又看了看被一群脸上写着“家有待嫁闺女”的贵族们团团围着的玖兰枢，十分难过地说：“枢大人……变了，以前这种话题，这种无礼的要求，枢大人都会彻底无视掉的啊，为什么现在……”  
　  
架院晓无奈扶额，“枢大人……大概是终于意识到，他身为稀少的纯血种该承担的责任了吧。”  
　  
看到一下子沸腾起来的场面，锥生零看着玖兰枢难得有点被吓到的样子，幸灾乐祸地勾了唇：让你多嘴。  
　  
“各位，能请你们别全聚在这里吗？这样的话，枢太可怜了。”  
　  
忽然，一把柔媚甜美的声音响起，众人的目光齐齐聚向宴会入口。灿金色的长卷头发，靛蓝的瞳孔，优雅高贵的气质，绝美的妙龄少女。那是七大纯血中白蕗家的纯血公主——白蕗更。  
　  
“是更小姐！”  
　  
“白蕗家的纯血公主，更小姐……”  
　  
“连更小姐也会出席宴会，真是难得。”  
　  
玖兰枢转头看着白蕗更，微笑起来，“更，好久不见。”  
　  
白蕗更笑容柔美艳丽，语气带着温柔，“是啊，枢。自从你开始玩学校游戏以后，我们就再也没见过了。”  
　  
早已转移视线寻找弟弟的锥生零此时心跳忽然有些乱，有些不舒服的感觉，似乎被什么东西盯上了。四处搜索弟弟的身影未果，再次将目光落到万众瞩目的两位纯血之君身上。  
　  
玖兰枢对白蕗更说的“学校游戏”不予评价，不失风度的伸手向她，“谢谢你替我解围，更。”  
　  
白蕗更轻笑着将雪白纤手放到了玖兰枢的修长指掌上，“我们是硕果仅存的纯血种，互相帮助是应该的，不是吗？”  
　  
“无论如何，也谢谢你。”  
　  
玖兰枢执起那只手，在手背轻轻一吻，行了一个吻手礼，白蕗更优雅轻笑起来。  
　  
恰好锥生零这时视线往他们身上转，看到了那个画面完美的吻手礼。锥生零有些不适地看向那只手的主人，忽然那人也转过头来，突如其来的四目交投。锥生零有点尴尬地顿住了，而白蕗更看到了盯着她看的锥生零，随即轻轻喷笑一声。  
　  
锥生零来不及做什么反应，忽然心中轻轻柔柔的一跳，锥生零马上转头，直接看到了一旁不远处的微笑得温柔的锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕的头发比自己长，属于绯樱闲的铃铛绑着红绳缠绕在手腕上。一缕似乎已经从绯樱闲的死中走了出来，他不再绝望，眼中有着坚定。但一缕的这份坚定让锥生零感到心惊，心疼……  
　  
原本静立的锥生一缕忽然动身穿过大厅，拐了一个弯便消失到不知道哪里去了。  
　  
锥生零迅速地跟了上去。  
　  
一条麻远阴郁的眼不知何时开始一直注视着锥生零。  
　  
原本站在玖兰枢身边的一条拓麻此刻落了单，注意到自己爷爷的眼神，不解地走上前去：“祖父大人，没想到您也会来参加今天这种聚会，大家对此都表示很惊讶呢。”  
　  
一条麻远此刻似乎是在想什么想得入了神，并没有接一条拓麻的话。  
　  
“怎么了？”一条拓麻越发不解起来，“祖父大人？发生什么了吗？”  
　  
“没什么，”一条麻远嗤笑一声，眼睛仍看着锥生零刚刚消失的方向，“只是想起了一些无关紧要的事。”  
　  
一条托麻越发不明所以：“是吗。”  
　  
一条麻远阴冷一笑，“看到另一个自己的人，将会面临死亡”一个由人类制造的无聊的流言而已。但陛下好像对那个流言很感兴趣，既然如此，何不抓住机会，让陛下开心？让陛下心情愉快，就可以得到赏赐，那力量强大的赏赐！！  
　  
然而，注意着锥生零动向的不止一条麻远，还有玖兰枢。  
　  
白蕗更看到玖兰枢有些走神的样子，轻轻笑了，“枢，我有一位远房亲人的孩子在黑主学园夜间部上学，之前听起来挺有趣的。不知道如果我也想来玩玩学校游戏的话，黑主学园会不会欢迎？”  
　  
玖兰枢回神，恢复优雅有礼地说着：“黑主理事长一定会很高兴你的加入的。”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零用着慢慢恢复的感应，追着锥生一缕的气息走出了大厅，在空荡荡的走廊中奔走。他心中无比急切，最后终于在昏暗的走廊尽头，他停下了。  
　  
锥生一缕转过身，语气温柔恬淡，“零。”  
　  
锥生零看着眼前的弟弟，百感交集，“一缕……你……”  
　  
“零，”锥生一缕打断了锥生零想说的话，轻轻叹了一口气，“看到你安然无恙，没有堕落成LevelE，我很开心。”  
　  
锥生零不语，静静看着锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕有些苦涩地微笑看着锥生零，“零，不要阻止我，好吗？”  
　  
锥生零想说什么，忽然又止住了，没有说出口。  
　  
陌生的声音就在这时响起：“锥生，回去吧。他们让你去护送一翁大人。”  
　  
“好的。”锥生一缕一边恭顺回话，一边打开了身边的门。  
　  
那个灰蓝双眼阴郁如鹰的中年男人和锥生零擦肩而过，一条麻远有意无意地撞上了锥生零，将他撞得一个踉跄，身体撞上了走廊墙壁。锥生零依然没有说话，静静看着那个阴郁男人消失在视线中。  
　  
“零，我现在在元老院工作，”锥生一缕在一条麻远离开了以后，回头轻轻对锥生零说：“说不定，将来我们还能碰面呢。”  
　  
说完，锥生一缕准备关上门，却被叫住了。  
　  
锥生零的声音平静地响起：“一缕。”  
　  
锥生一缕握住门把的手有些发抖，“零，你知道吗？我们之间的另一个关系。我们是‘被诅咒的双子’啊。”  
　  
不要阻止我，零，求你不要阻止我复仇。  
　  
“去吧，要小心。”  
　  
锥生一缕瞬间身体一震，转头看着锥生零，只见他用口型无声地在对自己说着什么。锥生一缕的眼睛越瞪越大，回神后他几乎要哭出来。  
　  
深吸一口气，锥生一缕压下心头所有情绪，冷漠地说：“收起你假仁假义的长辈姿态！再见的时候，我们就是敌人了！”  
　  
随着锥生一缕话语的结束，大门关上了。一张薄木，格开了血脉相连的双生子，而他们的心却不受任何阻拦紧紧拥抱。  
　  
锥生零对锥生一缕说出了一句永不后悔的话：  
　  
【不用管诅咒，你的复仇，我帮你。】  
　  
这时已经凌晨了，但宴会还未进行到一半是，锥生零已经觉得有些累了，补给过的身体感应能力已经恢复得差不多了。他转身慢慢走回休息室，想要独自再安静歇一会。  
　  
手指触到休息室门把，锥生零莫名觉得不对，动用某个能力压下自己所有气息，小心地扭开了门把，打开了一条细缝。  
　  
暧昧的气味，放纵的声音……锥生零感应到了熟悉的气息……  
　  
透过门缝，锥生零看到了那个他已经熟悉起来的人，深褐头发的俊美纯血之君，将刚刚其中一个被宾客自荐过来的少女压在了锥生零之前休息过的沙发上纠缠。片刻前还衣冠楚楚的人此刻却如同野兽，年轻鲜活的身躯沉溺于放纵……  
　  
锥生零迅速转开视线，想马上离开，却又不死心地想确认。  
　  
气息……完全一样……  
　  
房间内那褐发的青年亮出獠牙忽然低头咬上少女的颈，直到青年松开了獠牙，低笑着一瞬僵直低叹，紧紧抱住了少女的身躯解脱而出，糜烂气息夹杂淡淡百合花香水和果香古龙水气味，放肆地弥散。  
　  
门口的银发少年一直皱眉静静站着，这时似乎终于忍无可忍，颤着手放开了门把，头也不回地往外走去。  
　  
门内的褐发纯血之君忽然惊恐看向门口，休息室的门一瞬间关上了，暗紫的光闪过。那褐发的纯血之君随即换了容貌，依旧俊美但相对失色得多。  
　  
“陛下……”  
　  
男人只来得及说出一个称谓，胸口便忽然自背后穿出一只染血的手。刹那间出现的暗紫眼睛少女自男人身边低头，看着满身鲜血，惊恐万状的美丽少女。她娇笑着对惊惧少女扯出残酷笑意。  
　  
“宝贝，很惊讶？你不喜欢他原来的脸？也对，丑了不少～有伪装能力的LevelB，在得到我的赏赐以后，最大限度增强了那个能力，可以将容貌气息伪装得连纯血种分不出哦～”  
　  
惊恐少女吓得连尖叫都做不到，瞪着眼看着那残酷少女。暗紫眼睛的少女猛然抽手，看着那未彻底死去的男人压倒在终于尖叫起来的少女身上。  
　  
“本来叫你用这玖兰纯血的样子去伤他，结果你却自己乱行动了？虽然结果好像歪打正着的也挺有趣～但是啊，不听话的孩子最讨厌了～看来下次得找能直接占用身体的傀儡～”  
　  
暗紫眼睛的少女弯腰抚上那尖叫女孩的头发，“可怜的宝贝儿啊，你原本可以痛快一点的，现在……呵呵呵……”  
　  
尖叫少女忽然哑了声音，颈上随着轻笑少女的手指滑过的轨迹，裂出了伤口，鲜血止不住地缓慢流出。  
　  
休息室的咒纹彻底阻止了残忍的谋杀被发现，少女轻笑着不再看极缓慢地死去的两人，也没有马上离开的打算。  
　  
她转头看着门口。  
　  
“给这一世的你送上的，意料之外的见面礼。笑纳吧～我可爱的玩具～”  
　  
————  
　  
这时候已经凌晨一点，但夜行生物的宴会才进行到一半。  
　  
锥生零在宴会厅里遇到了夜刈十牙，片刻交谈后表示要提前回去。他拒绝了师父稍等片刻然后同行回去的邀请，独自提前离开。  
　  
独自步行的归途中，锥生零赶上了今年的第一场雪。  
　  
锥生零上身只穿着一身白色衬衣，领带解开塞在了搭在臂弯上礼服外套的里袋里，衬衣下摆拉了出来，领子随意地解开了最上面的扣子。  
　  
原本穿着出来的便服在休息室……算了，不要了……  
　  
看着最先飘落的一枚雪花还没到地面就融成了极细的水滴，锥生零在想的事却和唯美的雪毫无关系。  
　  
刚刚的玖兰枢，即使锥生零全力使用纯血种的感应能力，也分辨不出那气息和本人有何区别。假如不是那个香水的气味，估计锥生零真的会当成是他也说不定。锥生零在疑惑那个如此彻底的伪装能力到底是如何做到的？谁会想让他看到这个？让他看到玖兰枢和别人苟且？为了什么？是想让他对玖兰枢有什么误解吗？  
　  
锥生零微微敛眉。  
　  
我对……玖兰枢吗？  
　  
不堪的画面不由自主地在脑内出现，他难以遏制地觉得恶心。连同曾经每一次被玖兰枢亲吻触碰的所有感觉……全部开始觉得恶心起来。  
　  
锥生零站定，静静地仰起头，看着漆黑天空纷纷扬扬地飘落的洁白雪花。清楚看到纹理的雪花组成细絮落下，其中细微的一簇越来越近，直到跌入了淡紫色的瞳中。一下刺痛，锥生零闭上了眼。  
　  
孤独清冷的银发少年站在空荡荡的漆黑街道上，闭眼独立于飞舞的雪花之中。一身浅白的人仿佛下一秒就要被风吹散，碎成漫天的雪一样的碎片。  
　  
真正的玖兰枢应该不会……  
　  
锥生零不知道自己到底凭什么这样认为。看见众多贵族把女儿往他身边塞时也是，他就是认定了玖兰枢不会真的接受。但是凭什么认定？  
　  
就是真正的玖兰枢和别人发生什么，又和你锥生零有什么关系？  
　  
落入眼中的雪花融化成水滴，混着刺激出的生理性泪水自眼角溢出，安静地滑入鬓角。  
　  
忽然身体落入温暖怀抱。  
　  
感应到背后那个人的气息锥生零倏然一抖，恶心画面不可遏制地再次浮现。生理性地厌恶恐惧着，直到和自己一致的沐浴乳玫瑰香气传来。  
　  
是他……  
　  
锥生零终于放松了下来，玖兰枢的脑袋搁在了自己肩头上，脸埋进了颈侧，深褐的发就在脸颊边。锥生零并不挣扎，对从背后抱住他的人说：“玖兰枢？你也提前离开？不是有专车接你回去的吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢不说话，静静将身体发凉的人抱得更紧。稍微抬起脸，轻轻柔柔吻去他眼角的“泪痕”，随即又把脸埋在了他的颈边，“发生了什么？告诉我，零……”  
　  
他似乎误会了。  
　  
锥生零安慰似的轻声说：“我没事，只是雪花掉到眼睛里了。”  
　  
话音刚落，感觉到抱住自己的人顿了一下，颈窝中温热的气息在移动。锥生零身体被轻轻扳转，玖兰枢的脸进入视线，温柔的酒红深渊，不安皱起的眉心。身体再次被轻拥，纤长手指忽然穿入银白发间，轻柔地捧住脑后，玖兰枢微温的唇落下，封住了锥生零因独站了太久而冰凉的唇。  
　  
锥生零再次一僵，生理性地开始抗拒，一致的玫瑰香气不断提醒自己这个人是本尊，感受渐渐熟悉的温暖……  
　  
吻上锥生零以后，玖兰枢感觉到衣襟上的手在抖，怀中的人僵住，随后才慢慢放松了。微微睁开眼，眼前的人已闭上了眼，脸颊微微地发红，被自己轻吮过的唇齿忽然颤巍巍地主动轻启。玖兰枢欣喜地重新闭上眼，将喜欢着的柔顺美好的人抱紧，温柔加深亲吻。  
　  
凌晨寂静的无人街道，路灯昏暗。在满天温柔的雪花之下，一双有情人在安静地拥吻。没有焚烧一切事物的欲，只有融化漫天冰雪的爱。  
　  
结束了那个吻，玖兰枢静静抱住锥生零，额头相贴，气息交融。酒红眼眸此刻只看得见喜欢的人那双水汽朦胧，羞于回视的紫眸。情难自禁又是短短一吻，而他依然顺从。脸颊相贴着拥抱，亲昵相倚，玖兰枢久久没有放手的打算：如果可以的话，真想就这么再也不放手了。  
　  
两个人也不怕着凉，就这么在安静的街道中冒着雪花拥抱着。  
　  
锥生零脸上慢慢有些发烫，但他没有抗拒，仍任由拥抱，只轻声提醒，“喂，玖兰枢。明天就要开始放寒假了，你要回去收拾东西离校的吧？”  
　  
“嗯，是啊。”玖兰枢的声音有些动情的沙哑，什么都不管不顾地只记得感受怀中人的柔顺，“连圣诞节都没到。今年的寒假怎么放得那么早呢？”  
　  
锥生零轻笑，“也就你嫌早了，其他学生早就盼着放假了。”  
　  
玖兰枢没有接话，静静地抱住锥生零。锥生零要在黑主家过寒假，就快要分开一段那么长的时间，他舍不得。  
　  
锥生零任由他亲昵抱住，却在想别的事。  
　  
锥生零承认，看见休息室那个场面时，他是真的很难过，所以才会努力用自己刚恢复的感应能力全力去感受。即使发现那个人气息完全一致，他仍不愿相信，直到终于确认了那不是玖兰枢才肯离开。  
　  
但是，如果再这样犹豫不决……  
　  
胸腔里那些早就存在的感情，此刻全部汹涌而来。  
　  
锥生零轻唤：  
　  
“呐，玖兰枢？”  
　  
“嗯？”  
　  
玖兰枢以侧脸轻蹭锥生零的侧脸，只是短短的一个音都带着不舍和宠溺，锥生零一瞬间觉得自己好像抱着一只黏人的大猫。他轻笑了一声，随后深呼吸，稳住声线：  
　  
“放假回来……我们试着在一起吧，我好像……有点喜欢你了。”  
　  
玖兰枢听到锥生零说出这句话居然没有太激动，仿佛这是理所当然的，冷静得出奇，甚至知道得寸进尺。  
　  
“为什么还要等放假回来？现在就在一起不好吗？”  
　  
“谢绝讨价还价。”  
　  
————  
　  
爪：  
　  
完结撒花～(｀･ω･´)ﾉ～✿  
   
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
好吧，开玩笑的。_(:3」∠)_  
　  
感谢boss为枢零恋情贡献重大助攻23333


	73. 寒假的开端（一）

第三十二章 寒假的开端（一）  
　  
英：我要离家出走！  
　  
优姬：你本来就没在家。  
　  
————  
　  
凌晨两点。  
　  
明明该是吸血鬼活跃的时间，锥生零却在准备睡觉。  
　  
今天傍晚六点到六点半，夜间部的学生就要陆续离校了，除非选择留校者要提前申请。而夜间部的王和高级贵族们都申请了，但申请的却是提前离校，上午六点就会离开了。  
　  
留校度过寒假的锥生零会在黑主灰阎家过，不需要整顿行李的他可以堂而皇之地在主寮住客们闹腾时在单人寝室里挺尸。听着门外头整装待发的吵闹，锥生零再一次意识到：确实要放寒假了啊。  
　  
“放假回来……我们试着在一起吧，我好像……有点喜欢你了。”  
　  
就在刚刚，锥生零在漫天雪花的无人街道上，向玖兰枢告白了。锥生零不曾想主动的居然会是自己，而且说出后才忽然想起，这是他们即将分别一段不短时间前的最后一晚。  
　  
小别前夕，是年轻情侣们“情不自禁”的高发时期。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零口头意义上还不是情侣，而实际上，彼此早就已经互相有着意思，如今不过彻底捅破窗户纸。锥生零这时才想到情侣的话，他会不会……而锥生零不仅还没有任何的心理准备，还因看到了不好的画面而对那些事产生了阴影。所有的那方面的触碰，即使是玖兰枢本人的触碰也让他反感……  
　  
然而玖兰枢把他送回寝室后，就在锥生零以为一定会发生什么而不安时，他只说自己还没恢复，需要好好休息，然后直接离开了。  
　  
锥生零困惑了……  
　  
害怕的是你，困惑的也是你，玖兰枢不欠你的！一直都只想着你自己，你够了！锥生零！  
　  
才补充血液不久，身体仍有点虚，锥生零躺床上昏昏沉沉，心情也在低落。  
　  
刚刚锥生零没有淋浴而选择泡澡，水温没控制好有些过热，心不在焉地泡得有些久，浑身发软的锥生零最终还是敌不过身体对恢复的需求，慢慢有了睡意。然而沾床就睡的人只睡了一小会儿，身上就多了一个重量。锥生零睁开眼茫然地看着半闭酒红眼眸，微笑看着自己的玖兰枢。低血压的锥生零迷糊想着，感应能力还没有恢复吗？还是说他对玖兰枢太没防备了？  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零这个毫无防备睡得迷糊的样子，轻笑起来，“都这个时候了，你怎么还这么没戒心？”  
　  
这个什么时候啊？  
　  
玖兰枢吃准了锥生零会想什么似的，轻笑着：“分别前夕啊，而且你刚告白过。你对我这么没有戒心，不怕我现在忍不住想碰你吗？”  
　  
锥生零这下终于醒透了，脸色难看地发着青。  
　  
见锥生零听了自己的话后露出了厌恶不安的样子，玖兰枢有些尴尬，苦笑着坐直，“我只是开个玩笑，你不用那么紧张……”  
　  
锥生零怔住了，皱着眉侧开了脸。他知道玖兰枢因为自己在他提出那些事时露出了厌恶，他误会自己厌恶和他……但其实锥生零没有，他不是厌恶，只是……  
　  
忽然寝室安静了下来，一时无话。  
　  
玖兰枢静静地看着有些心不在焉的锥生零的脸，想着：很快就要有一段时间看不到了，想好好多看一会儿的，但是零似乎在不安？因为我？  
　  
被玖兰枢温柔凝视着，锥生零有些心虚。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然缓缓俯身，却见锥生零明显地全身一震，原本打算落在他唇上的吻轻轻印上了额头。  
　  
一个浅浅的，道别吻。  
　  
玖兰枢朝锥生零露出的温柔浅笑里有着一丝淡淡失落，“我要去准备行李了，今天你也要到黑主家去的，到时可能没办法当面道别。过来其实就是提前道别而已，我没想做什么……”  
　  
锥生零不知道该怎么回应。  
　  
玖兰枢看他还是不安的样子，轻叹了一声，“那么，好好保重，零。我会期待下学期快点到来。”  
　  
锥生零怔怔看着玖兰枢坐直，继而从床边站起准备离开。  
　  
之前因为不敢去相信，锥生零磨了玖兰枢很久，到前几天才终于决定了相信了，也愿意接受玖兰枢的感情了。但碍于慢热的性子，某些事不但不能接受得太快，还产生了阴影。偏偏，相处的时间断了。  
　  
看着玖兰枢叹气离开的样子，这下终于轮到一直闹别扭的人不安了。  
　  
“等一下……”  
　  
玖兰枢才走一步，衣袖一紧，回头看到忽然坐起身来的锥生零拉住了自己的袖子，正原因不明地低着头。  
　  
那些事锥生零不是不愿意，他只是害怕。锥生零皱着眉仍然只是沉默，始终说不出口，最后只沮丧地松开了手。  
　  
寝室彻底安静了下来。  
　  
玖兰枢轻叹一声坐回了床边，安静地看着不安起来的锥生零。看着那患得患失的人，玖兰枢不得不说，他是开心的。玖兰枢留意到了锥生零的异常，雪花飞扬中抱住他时，亲吻他时，他都有着厌恶抗拒的反应，刚刚道别的吻也是如此。他似乎因为什么事而对那些亲密的接触有阴影了？  
　  
玖兰枢轻柔地开口：“零，你从宴会出来以后就似乎很不安。发生了什么？”  
　  
恶心的画面继刚刚玖兰枢“开玩笑”后，又一次出现在脑海，锥生零的脸色无与伦比地难看。看着锥生零的脸色，玖兰枢终于确定，绝对发生了什么。  
　  
锥生零极其不自在地扯了扯嘴角，长叹一口气，终于将宴会休息室看到的事告诉了玖兰枢。  
　  
然后，在锥生零脸上露出了恶心神色的同时，他看到玖兰枢的脸，可谓精彩——  
　  
一向优雅从容的一张脸上，此刻肌肉似乎有些不受控制地抽搐，颜色青白黑交替；眉头紧紧皱起，酒红眼睛里全是嫌恶；脖子处露出的细腻皮肤，能看见密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩；喉结滚动，似乎在反胃……  
　  
玖兰枢中途没有打断，安静听锥生零说完了整件事以后，发表了第一个感想：  
　  
“好恶心。”  
　  
“噗！”  
　  
看见玖兰枢从没见过的被恶心到的样子，锥生零忽然觉得很好笑。那感觉盖过了心里对某些记忆的不适，一下子没忍住，别过脸去喷笑出声。  
　  
玖兰枢青黑了一张脸，“不准笑。”  
　  
锥生零没有回头，憋笑憋得有点发抖，“抱歉……”  
　  
也难怪，被告知有人由外貌到气息都完全一模一样地伪装成自己，和一个自己完全不认识的人做着最私密最亲密的事？对于对爱情有着洁癖的血族来说，确实是很难接受的。  
　  
玖兰枢看锥生零终于笑了，嫌恶感总算稍微好受一点，“你就为了这个不安？”  
　  
看到憋笑的锥生零身体一震后，耳尖默默地红了，玖兰枢愉悦地勾起了唇角。  
　  
“你是觉得……如果你继续不接受我的话，我终究会放弃，转投别人怀抱。觉得‘那么多贵族排着队想把女儿推过来，玖兰枢一个纯血之君缺什么也不可能缺床伴’，然后会发生你看见的那些事，你不愿意，于是着急地告白了。是吗？”  
　  
锥生零没有开口回答，但他那发红的耳朵替他回答了。  
　  
玖兰枢浅笑，“为什么你觉得我会放弃？”  
　  
锥生零静了一会儿，慢慢说着，“玖兰枢，我想了一下……我想不出我到底有什么地方值得你喜欢。我性格冷淡，脾气也差，而且对待感情畏首畏尾，拖拖拉拉的，我以为……”  
　  
以为你只是觉得新鲜，一时过于投入，但终究会厌烦……  
　  
锥生零没有再说下去，玖兰枢也没马上接话，两人有些过长地停顿下了。  
　  
锥生零心里有些难受，自己磨了玖兰枢那么长的时间，他会不愉快是很正常的吧……  
　  
玖兰枢则在想着该怎么深刻一点让锥生零明白某件事，并消除他对另一件事的恐惧，不知不觉中停顿了很久。  
　  
玖兰枢叹了口气，“零，你实在太没有自知之明了。”  
　  
锥生零抬头看着玖兰枢，没明白他说的什么，“什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着微微靠近，伸手轻触锥生零颈侧的蔷薇，在他的抗拒闪躲中指尖缓慢下滑，描绘线条优美的锁骨，“零不明白？要忍着一直不碰你，我可是很辛苦的啊……”

锥生零一怔，脸上有点局促泛红，“没头没尾的，你……”

锥生零的话没能说完，碰触锁骨的指忽然后移托住后颈，另一手紧抱腰身拉向怀里，玖兰枢随即吻上薄唇。

锥生零有些惊惧地逃开他的唇，但那人又追了上来，你追我躲的，“玖兰……枢……你……做什么……”薄唇一个又一个短短的追逐相贴，接连打断他的话。

锥生零恐惧起来，用力别开脸，刚伸手要推开他就被抓住了。

“别动……”

手被对方抓住还来不及反抗，低沉的气声在耳边响起，锥生零浑身一震，瞪大了淡紫眼眸，不敢动了。

玖兰枢没有察觉什么，抱住锥生零倒入床铺，在他耳边轻笑，“你根本不需要不安。”

锥生零不明所以地小心看向玖兰枢。

玖兰枢朝他一笑，拉过刚抓住的手，允吻手背。不标准的吻手礼以后，亲吻离开手背落到了指尖。薄唇牙齿舌尖逗弄着五指指腹，啃吻同时眉梢眼角带着渴望地看着锥生零。看着玖兰枢这个样子，锥生零不由自主地心慌害怕，却又忍不住耳根发烫。

玖兰枢轻笑着再次转头凑到了锥生零耳边，气声轻说：

“吸血鬼是欲望的种族，一旦爱上我们就会一直渴望着。零，我渴望的人一直只有一个，我时刻都渴望着他，他却告诉我不知道自己有什么值得喜欢，你说……我该怎么办？”

温热呼吸下移，强势啃吻袭上锥生零颈侧的酒红蔷薇，随后不断变换位置，双手也在放肆碰触敏感嗳昧的位置。

“喂，你放开！”

刚经历一次重伤，又经历了一次大失血，一段时间内反复虚弱，刚刚又泡了过热的澡，锥生零根本使不上力气反抗。

推不开铜墙铁壁，被肆意撩拨的身体生出了无所适从的陌生燥热，耳根止不住发红发烫。薄唇再次转移位置，忽然隔着睡衣逗弄起胸膛的敏感，锥生零惊骇而窘迫，心底泛出恐惧和羞耻。觉得身体快要着火了，颤着奋力想推开那纵火犯不为所动的脑袋。

锥生零虚软无力，开口拒绝，发出的却是自己从不曾想象过会发出的颤音。

“不，玖兰……放，放……开……”

锥生零清醒的时候，玖兰枢曾多次亲吻他，但也仅仅止步于此；热情触碰也有过，但其时的锥生零要么昏迷不醒，要么状态异常。现在是锥生零第一次在完全清醒，理智存在时，被玖兰枢将这些实践在他身上。偏偏他正因为各种原因浑身无力，连挪动身体去够床头的血蔷薇都做不到。锥生零在面对生死战斗都不曾害怕，面对自己身体生出的陌生情欲却怕了。不堪记忆带来的反感让他更加害怕这件事，害怕玖兰枢会对他做那些恶心又可怕的事……

玖兰枢有意撩拨，各种碰触带着极致的诱，松开唇齿伏首到他脸侧，薄唇再次贴向他耳边，说悄悄话般气声轻说：“既然零不知道，我来告诉你我喜欢你什么……”

气息呼在耳上，薄唇开合出声时触到了耳廓。埋首在他耳边的玖兰枢没看到，锥生零表情骤然一顿，脸染上绯红。在玖兰枢一开始在耳边说话时他就察觉到了自己的不对劲，现在耳根持续发烫，玖兰枢说话时的震动让他身体发起颤来。

“零冷淡，感情不外露，所以冷静沉稳，处变不惊；零会发脾气，但都事出有因，不会无理取闹……畏首畏尾，那是因为零对待感情认真深思熟虑；拖拖拉拉……是挺拖拉的，呵呵……”

锥生零艰难地侧开脸躲开耳边的唇，然而那人追了上来，不轻不重地在耳朵上啃了一口。本想推开那人，但锥生零所有的力气都被这忽然的一啃，啃得消失无踪。意料之外的一啃引发一声惊叫，锥生零猛地转头看向玖兰枢。

直到看到锥生零一下子转过来的脸，玖兰枢才发现他的耳朵脸颊都红了，一直红到脖子以下，眼睛瞪得大大的，微张的唇隐隐颤着，哑口无言地质问：玖兰枢你做什么！

好可爱……

只见玖兰枢轻勾了唇，低头想再亲吻自己，锥生零忽然有些害羞，扭头躲避。不料直接将弱点送上门，发红的耳朵被轻啃起来，诱发急喘。锥生零不懂为什么玖兰枢碰他的耳朵，他会这个样子？打耳孔时被碰到也没有这样的。

不自知的弱点被掌握，锥生零全身无力地颤……

玖兰枢一边间歇引诱轻咬，一边诉说：“零很善良，善良得有时连有错的是别人也不计较。零还很温柔，温柔得老是只伤害自己，温柔得让我心疼……”

锥生零年少时仇恨满腔，即使后来也一直活得苦闷无趣，不过冷冰冰的行尸走肉。他对情事的认知都只停留在书本和口头上，在实践上锥生零是一张完全的白纸。冷淡的性格和对待感情的认真让他无视了那些只追求沉溺的人，又因不会轻信而无法轻易接受想认真发展的人。一个连生理上的需求都不愿意去解决的人，如今被玖兰枢如此撩拨，身体的各种反应都让锥生零觉得羞耻。

“零的一切我都喜欢，我认定你了，只能是你了……”

耳廓被轻柔咬噬着持续袭击，身上的所有触碰有着明显的某件事即将发生的暗示。锥生零不知道玖兰枢到底有没有真的发生什么的意图，两人的衣衫都还好好地穿着，一个扣子都不曾解开，然而他的动作却让他觉得他们早已不着片缕地纠缠在一起了。

下巴忽然被拿捏，锥生零的脸被转了过去，玖兰枢带着君王的威严，微笑着眼睛锁定锥生零，不容拒绝地宣布：

“放弃？零，想也别想，你这辈子都逃不掉。”

紧接着，玖兰枢霸……道的吻袭来，锥生零已经没有空暇去害怕身体上的那些碰触了，光那热情深吻他就已经无力招架。推拒的手攥紧了那人衣襟，呼吸混乱，思绪更乱。

别扭至死的锥生零现在心情很复杂，他们现在算情侣吗？锥生零那时说的是“放假回来”，该奋力推开他吗？现在就发生，不会太快了吗？但锥生零又觉得，既然都决定接受了，就不要再扭扭捏捏的了。

反正迟早也是要发生的……

身体在发烫，好难受……不对，不难受……好奇怪……

怎么回事……玖兰枢，你对我做了什么……

忽然口腔传来血气，随热吻流转的鲜血让锥生零一声呜咽，身体的燥热迅速升温，玖兰枢鲜血中竟带着投入情事的兴奋。一下惊醒，锥生零发现两腿不知何时被温热的身体挤开介入贴了上来，两人身体的状况竟和脑中不堪画面重合了。身体被碰触，亲吻，啃咬着，即使玖兰枢没有让最关键的步骤发生，锥生零依然清楚知道他们这是什么状态。

锥生零一下挣脱亲吻，惊恐地拼命挣扎，“玖兰……”

玖兰枢再次以亲吻截住锥生零的拒绝，诱惑的厮磨、挑逗的触动、缱绻的深吻、露骨的情绪……

锥生零心里觉得害怕，但身体却莫名地违背并蛊惑着他的心，期待着：身体会期待的话……也许……不是可怕的事？

直到确信此刻那双紫眼在主人理智清醒的情况下慢慢浸染了欲，玖兰枢才松开了不再说出拒绝话语的唇。

然后玖兰枢说出了羞人而诱人的要求。

“零，帮帮我……那些画面好恶心，帮我，让我把脑中那冒牌货抱住别人的画面，换成我和你……”

锥生零听着玖兰枢的话，思维不受控制地被带跑，不堪画面中的冒牌货竟成了真正的玖兰枢，而在他身下热情承欢的人竟也真的成了自己。锥生零难以自控地在不断袭来的触碰厮磨中面红耳赤，所有惊悚彻底变成羞恐，发软的手脚开始挣扎起来。

玖兰枢在耳边嗳昧露骨地细说如果发生那些事的是他们，他会如何。他细数着会亲吻他哪里，会如何温柔地开始，会享受美好同时让他也快乐得哭泣，会在他动情呼唤他的名字时侵占到最深处，然后……

“住口！”

锥生零大叫着挣扎起来。他通红着脸，身体燥热，羞愤不已。正为脑中不受控制地因玖兰枢的那些话而出现了画面，羞得想毒哑玖兰枢！！

对于玖兰枢所做的事，锥生零害怕了，即使和玖兰枢决斗，作战经验丰富的最强猎人也有信心能僵持一二。但这种事，没有丝毫经验可言的锥生零就只能被玖兰枢欺负得毫无还手之力。

但后来锥生零却渐渐忘了害怕，那些热情的触碰开始不可思议地慢慢诱发着他的渴望，陌生的感觉让他羞愤。他开始不受控制地在玖兰枢触碰自己时冒出可怕的念头：如果真的发生，会是什么感觉？

然而锥生零不知道，这正是玖兰枢的目的。

玖兰枢一直在亲吻锥生零，并时不时故意咬破他的唇舌，他的各种情绪都通过血液传递了过来。直到锥生零的血液中带上了对欲的好奇和渴求，直到那情绪慢慢增大得掩盖其他，玖兰枢满意地笑了。

玖兰枢在故意粉碎锥生零对此事的恐惧，所有行动怎么诱人怎么来，让锥生零感觉到难受，但不至于太难受，而且恰到好处地让他心痒。玖兰枢刻意地在撩拨，故意不让事情完整，诱得锥生零越来越渴望。虽然伤敌一千，自损八百，玖兰枢也憋得慌，但他心情却愉悦得很：

慢慢来，急不得。

我会让你对此不再恐惧，厌恶，抗拒。

我会让你对此感到害羞，好奇，顺从。

我会让你期待与我结合，我亲爱的零。

此时此刻，月之寮主寮单人寝室里，最强猎人正与卑劣的纯血种吸血鬼进行着近身肉搏的僵持较量。

某纯血种那越来越难以招架的持续身心攻击，终于让难堪的最强猎人忍无可忍，他拼尽了积聚的力量，奋力挣脱并拿到了武器。最强猎人暴怒大喝表示，如果某变态纯血种再轻举妄动就崩了他。

暴走的锥生零左手持血蔷薇，冰冷枪口抵在纯血种的胸口，愤怒的视线直指笑容嗳昧得找抽的玖兰枢。

但现在的锥生零一点威慑力都没有——

生性害羞的薄脸皮少年被折腾得脸颊红红，眼眶红红的。假如不是因为体质导致痕迹过快消失，颈脖周围还可以看到密密麻麻的嗳昧玫瑰色啃允痕迹。银发少年身体虚软，可怜兮兮地瑟瑟发抖，维持着拿到武器时的半趴姿态举枪。

玖兰枢坐在床沿，看着炸毛的锥生零那一副被狠狠需索过的“事|后”模样，轻笑着说：“我真的要去准备行李了。”

锥生零随即一顿，玖兰枢笑意满满地拨开血蔷薇，再次弯腰印上真正的道别吻，觉得“道别的吻拒绝的话不太好”的人再次被缠绵悱恻地吻得晕头转向。

一吻结束，锥生零狠瞪了玖兰枢一眼后将羞愤红透的脸埋入枕头。直到听到玖兰枢起身的声音，锥生零才闷闷出声：“一路小心……”  
　  
静了一会儿，玖兰枢再次开口：  
　  
“你的告白……”  
　  
锥生零身体随即一震。  
　  
“虽然是因为不安才说出的，但是……不能反悔呢。零，放假回来，我们就是恋人了哦……”  
　  
“唔……”  
　  
锥生零沉闷地应了一声，耳尖再次不可抑制地红了，一直注视着他的某人理所当然地注意到了。锥生零感觉那人伏上了自己的后背，耳边响起了调笑。  
　  
“要不我也申请留校好了，我们现在就当恋人，然后……”  
　  
“滚！！”  
　  
　  
下节预告：周四更新，离家出走的蓝堂英  
    
爪：让枢大人憋了那么久，终于轮到零憋了，风水轮流转～


	74. 寒假的开端（二）

第三十二章 寒假的开端（二）  
   
黑主学园夜间部宿舍月之寮的门口，今天依然一如既往地骚动，不过今天又有些不一样。虽然也是六点，但明明不是傍晚，而是清晨，骚动却仍轰烈异常。  
　  
因为寒假来临，夜间部比日间部提前一天离校。傍晚时分，由风纪委员执行隔离，夜间部学生们将陆续离校。偏偏某几个高等贵族和某纯血种申请提前离开，又不知道是哪只花孔雀走漏风声，结果清晨六点不到就有人堵门口了。  
　  
黑主优姬大清早的就持续炸毛模式地在维持着秩序，将一个个想要扑进门去，与梦中情人来个“亲密的最后道别”的花痴反复撂回安全范围。  
　  
住在月之寮的高等贵族们相约，这个寒假要在蓝堂英家的别墅宅邸和玖兰枢一起度过，一行人提前此刻在月之寮大厅集结，等待人齐出门。然而当中最应该出现的蓝堂英本人却不在其中。  
　  
远矢莉磨面无表情地发话：“总觉得……这样好奇怪啊。”  
　  
“我怎么样都没关系，”早园琉佳惬意地笑着，纤细手指愉快地玩弄着一撮发梢，“只要是和枢大人一起过寒假，我就都无所谓。”  
　  
此时刚从楼梯下来的架院晓听到了她的话，意味不明地苦笑起来，“你确定？你是不是忘了之前锥生说的？锥生寒假不跟我们一起过，他会和以前还在日间部那样，在监护人黑主理事长家过寒假。”  
　  
早园琉佳闻言如遭雷击，绕着头发的手指僵住了，一整张漂亮的脸黑透了，“怎……怎么会这样，锥生不在的话……枢大人……”  
　  
“真可惜，吃不到风纪委员做的饭了。”不明白为什么早园琉佳关注锥生零，只对食物特别关注的远矢莉磨打了个呵欠。  
　  
这时姗姗来迟的玖兰枢也从寝室里出来了，行李一早就被女仆们送上了车，此刻他正是轻装上阵。  
　  
“各位久等了。”玖兰枢得体地微笑说着，随即下了楼梯，“出发吧。”  
　  
众人应了以后在玖兰枢眼神示意下先出了门，玖兰枢最后出门时抬眼看着二层锥生零寝室的门。独处寝室里的锥生零大概会在下午六点左右到黑主理事长那边报备，然后就会过去黑主家。  
　  
玖兰枢在想，今天凌晨的时候，锥生零被他折腾得炸毛，现在大概……在失眠？以锥生零的性格，恐怕很难不在意，往后……深知那些事急不来，但现在事情是在往好的方向在发展。  
　  
而另一边，寒假的特训吗？  
　  
玖兰枢将在接下来为期一个多月的寒假里，接受堕天使雷米尔与其一对一的能力提升训练指导。  
　  
玖兰枢在想寒假结束以后自己的能力不知道能提升多少，够不够保护重视的那个人？  
　  
我期待下学期的见面，零。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑起来，随即走出门去了。  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚时分。  
　  
执行完第二次累死人的站岗任务，黑主优姬带着满身疲惫返回日之寮女子宿舍。  
　  
由于某几个搞特殊化的吸血鬼，今天的站岗工作分成了早晚两次，黑主优姬实在是累透了。临近寒假的最后周各种事情层出不穷地发生着，身体特别疲惫，如果不是日期不对，黑主优姬都要以为自己生理期到了。  
　  
黑主优姬累得半死，正步履艰辛晃悠悠地走着。忽然听到了身后响起一把不算响亮但中气十足，情绪略带薄怒的声音：“黑主同学，你这是要去哪里？”  
　  
黑主优姬抬头，见到的是戴着眼镜，卷短发扎成双马尾的日之寮女子宿舍的宿舍长。  
　  
女子宿舍长义正辞严地说：“黑主同学，黑主学园内的门禁即使放假期间也是有效的，你如果留校的话也是要遵守的！而且明天才到寒假，现在马上就要到门禁时间了。”  
　  
女子宿舍长看到这时候的黑主优姬正满身疲惫，目光呆滞，形容憔悴，看起来颇有点行尸走肉的意思，想来她刚刚站岗完，该累坏了吧。轻叹之余，女子宿舍长皱起了眉头，“看你这一身汗味的，快回宿舍洗澡去。而且就算你是风纪委员，也不能随随便便地在男子宿舍楼前面晃荡啊！这像什么话？！”  
　  
“啊？这……这边男子宿舍吗？”黑主优姬似乎全程都没听清，却在听到最后回神了，“我又走错路了？”  
　  
“又……你啊……”女子宿舍长脸色发黑地抚额，她怎么忘了黑主优姬那个糊涂个性？哭笑不得地叹了口气，她说：“总之，你这样不好，快回……去……”  
　  
女子宿舍长的话说着说着慢慢停了，脸色红红地越过黑主优姬看着她身后不远处，黑主优姬疑惑回头。  
　  
只见金发蓝眼的夜间部学霸蓝堂英，正鬼鬼祟祟地往日之寮男子宿舍的大门靠近。  
　  
黑主优姬不看则已，一看即炸：“蓝堂英！你为什么会在这里！”  
　  
作贼心虚的蓝堂英被那一嗓子吓得心脏狂跳，看到径直朝他走来的黑主优姬更是有“心跳过速”往“心脏病发”发展的趋势。  
　  
黑主优姬走到蓝堂英身侧说：“现在已经过了门禁，已经是夜间部上课的时间……”说着说着，她忽然觉得哪里不对劲，“不对！夜间部的学生今天不是都已经放假离校了吗？你……你给我过来！！”  
　  
蓝堂英还没找到机会接话就被黑主优姬推到了一边。  
　  
黑主优姬小声地对蓝堂英说：“你放假期间潜进日间部的学生寝室，你想做什么，找女朋友吗？”她说着说着，又忽然觉得哪里不对劲，越说越大声，“不对！那边是男子宿舍楼！你是想找男朋友还是想干什么！？”  
　  
呃？这里是男子宿舍吗？蓝堂英心中嘀咕，他私闯日之寮被抓现行，心虚得很，支支吾吾地说：“我……我是来，来找锥生零的！”  
　  
黑主优姬马上拆穿，“零的寝室又不在男子宿舍楼，他的寝室是在（这一世的锥生零主动申请的）干部独立宿舍楼的。而且零寒假是要在理事长家过的，之前零说这件事的时候你明明也在场！蓝堂英你究竟想干什么！别告诉我，你想进男子宿舍找‘吃的’啊！”  
　  
蓝堂英被黑主优姬有理有据地质问得哑口无言，忽然一个略带花痴的女生声音响起拯救了他。  
　  
“蓝堂学长！你怎么会出现在这里呢？”女子宿舍长急急忙忙挤了过来，凑到了蓝堂英身前，挤开了黑主优姬。严肃的声音瞬间变得甜美可爱：“按照学园规定，夜间部的学生无论是不是假期，都是不应该出现在日之寮的吧？”  
　  
蓝堂英看着那个红着脸的花痴状态少女，随即条件反射般拿出了他在平时交接班时的那套“偶像学长”模式，调皮可爱地对她眨了眨眼睛，双手合十地说：“真是不好意思呢，其实我……”  
　  
美人计？黑主优姬半眯了眼，在一旁觉得好笑。  
　  
蓝堂英接着说完：“其实呢，我现在正打算……离家出走。对，离家出走！”  
　  
“离家出走？”女子宿舍长惊叫，黑主优姬闻言也同时瞪大了眼。  
　  
“嘘！”蓝堂英手指放到唇边，拼了命地在卖萌，朝女子宿舍长可怜兮兮地眨巴眨巴眼睛，“你可不可以……装作什么都没有看见，没有听见呢？”  
　  
黑主优姬忍不住打了个冷颤。  
　  
“我明白了！”女子宿舍长小脸红红的，声音完全没有了刚刚指责黑主优姬走错路时的正义。此刻女子宿舍长娇滴滴，软糯糯地说：“如果我是风纪委员的话，蓝堂学长你可是会受到惩罚的呢～”  
　  
黑主优姬大翻白眼，心中大叫：然而有个活的还能喘气的风纪委员就站在你们旁边呐！  
　  
“惩罚吗？我很期待哦～”蓝堂英微笑起来了。  
　  
蓝堂英“偶像学长”模式的笑容有些暧昧色气，看在女子宿舍长眼里那叫“诱惑”，或者“撩”。但看在黑主优姬眼里，那是不怀好意的笑：那是“黄鼠狼看着鸡”的笑，“食肉兽看着行走的肉”的笑。  
　  
“死蓝堂英！你想干什么！”  
　  
黑主优姬马上展开狩猎女神护在了女子宿舍长面前，面色不善地瞪视着眼前的蓝堂英，一副随时准备开打的样子叫了起来：  
　  
“按照规定，夜间部的学生留校的话也是要遵守门禁的，而且你根本没有递交留校申请，这个寒假留校的夜间部学生只有零一个。就算是你要后补申请，你也必须遵守门禁，这个时候必须留在月之寮里！你有什么事找零的话，我可以传话让他去月之寮找你！你现在马上给我回月之寮去！”  
　  
蓝堂英看黑主优姬此刻要将自己赶回月之寮去，心虚得要死。不知道为什么，蓝堂英似乎是下定决心要耍赖，就是要和黑主优姬对着干似的，捉急地嚷嚷起来：“不要！我不回去！我……我才不要一个人呆在空荡荡的月之寮寝室里呢！我……我就是要离家出走！！打死我也不回去！！”  
　  
黑主优姬捋起袖子，对女子宿舍长说着：“宿舍长，帮我去找根绳子来，我把他绑回去。”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言眯了眯眼睛，突然转身撒腿狂奔，并一边跑一边挑衅，声线极度欠揍地大叫起来：  
　  
“来呀来呀～有本事你试试看呀～～”  
　  
任黑主优姬怎么想也断想不到：那该死的蓝堂英居然会在有别的女生在场的时候不计形象地出逃跑这招！？  
　  
被蓝堂英扬起的尘土甩了一脸，黑主优姬一怔之后立刻炸毛，收起狩猎女神追了过去。  
　  
“死蓝堂英！！你给我站住！！！！”  
　  
男子宿舍楼外，独留女子宿舍长呆呆地站在原地，看着狂奔而去的两道人影，想着刚刚自己似乎看到了“偶像学长”非常幼稚的一面。  
　  
“啊……我一定是出现幻觉了……”  
　  
————  
　  
是夜，黑主家。  
　  
锥生零悠闲地坐在客厅的沙发上，对面前那两只幼稚小动物的小打小闹冷眼旁观。  
　  
黑主优姬此刻脸色发青，气喘吁吁地瘫到了客厅单人沙发上，而沙发旁边的地上，那是用不知道哪里弄来的绳子捆成了粽子的蓝堂英。  
　  
黑主优姬累了个半死，咬牙切齿地说：“死蓝堂英，居然要我因为这种无聊的事情消耗宝贵体力！”  
　  
蓝堂英不以为然地撇嘴，“哼！”  
　  
绳子忽然断裂了，金发蓝眼的大男孩随即姿态优雅地起身，将手中那块锐利冰块扔到了桌子上。然后蓝堂英翘腿抱胸，大模大样地坐到了锥生零所坐双人沙发空出的位置，一派悠闲地说：“你要是一开始就干干脆脆地协助我离家出走，不就不用这么麻烦了吗？”  
　  
锥生零无奈叹气，上一世也是这样，他到现在都弄不懂，这个比自己还大一岁的任性大男孩闹这一出到底是要做什么？  
　  
锥生零看着蓝堂英，淡淡开口：“所以呢？你上演这离家出走的戏码，到底是为了什么？蓝堂学长。”  
　  
“我……”蓝堂英说了一个字就停住了。  
　  
蓝堂英“离家出走”确实事出有因，也确实是想和锥生零谈上一谈的，但是现场有两个让他无法畅所欲言的人。一个是黑主优姬，另一是……  
　  
“这个等一下再说，”蓝堂英语气不善，瞪着对面沙发的人，“为什么黑主学园里会有猎人？”  
　  
“我也想知道，”坐在对面的人——脸色不善的吸血鬼猎人鹰宫海斗，也发话了：“为什么黑主学园夜间部都放长假了，你这贵族吸血鬼不回家度假去，要留在学校？”  
　  
锥生零听着这两个人那互相知道底细的对话，挑眉道：“你们两个，认识？”  
　  
“不认识！”  
　  
蓝堂英和鹰宫海斗同时冷冷地说。  
　  
其实，蓝堂英之所以会离家出走，和鹰宫海斗有着莫大的关联。  
　  
蓝堂英不仅性格上的别扭和锥生零如出一辙，连感情模式上居然也是和他一致的。不发现则已，一发现就会在意，然后各种在意，各种被吸引以后就会喜欢上了。所以，被鹰宫海斗一言惊醒的蓝堂英，发现自己莫名其妙地很在意那个炸毛女汉子黑主优姬！  
　  
还不知道那种在意是不是“喜欢”的某只傲娇，各种坐立不安地想要过去看看。于是，蓝堂英经过一整晚的思考终于下定了决心，打算找一找锥生零——月之寮主寮里唯一留校度过长假，且和黑主优姬比较熟悉的人。谁知道神差鬼使地蓝堂英居然往日之寮女子宿舍走去了，然而从没到过日之寮的他居然走错了方向去了男子宿舍，然后又被同样犯糊涂走错方向的黑主优姬抓了现行。  
　  
而鹰宫海斗会在，原本是有些事想向锥生零当面确认的，因此才在黑主家待了那么长时间。但锥生零昨晚在月之寮，刚刚到理事长室报备，然后才到黑主家来了。结果两人刚寒暄不到十句，鹰宫海斗还没想到自己想确认的那件事到底该怎么问出口的时候，黑主优姬气喘吁吁地拖着一只金毛粽子走进黑主家门来了。  
　  
而黑主优姬这时也终于喘顺了气，指着鹰宫海斗大叫起来：“我才要说！为什么你这个撕别人衣服的死变态会在这里！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗额上爆出青筋，极度不爽，“死女人！你再给我乱称呼，小心我对你不客气！”  
　  
黑主优姬十分不屑地撇了撇嘴，瞪着那个撕自家竹马衣服的青年，语气不善地说：“你还不是一样没好好叫我名字！你不是说只是来做任务的吗？是太逊了完成不了还是什么？怎么还不滚！你跑到我家来是想（对零）做什么你个死变态！！”  
　  
“你——！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗正欲发作，却被自家师弟打断了。  
　  
“好了好了，你们别再吵了。”锥生零听得头痛，实在有些不耐烦，冷淡地说：“我不管你们认不认识，”他抬手逐一示意，“黑主优姬，黑主理事长的养女；蓝堂英，夜间部的学霸天才少年；鹰宫海斗，我吸血鬼猎人修行时期的师兄。”  
　  
无视三人刀光剑影地继续着的眼神交锋，锥生零说：“所以说，蓝堂学长，你到底是来干什么的？”  
　  
蓝堂英再次被锥生零推上台面，忽然有些窘迫起来，天才的大脑在高速运转，找了一个锥生零比较有可能在意的借口，“是关于枢大人的……”  
　  
蓝堂英没有再说下去，他有点不知道该怎么编：枢大人发生什么事能导致我离家出走？  
　  
然而说者有心，听者也确实在意。锥生零看到蓝堂英那个支支吾吾的样子，以为玖兰枢有什么隐瞒了别人的危险事被蓝堂英察觉到了蛛丝马迹，知道了内情，他碍于鹰宫海斗这个猎人在场不好详细说清楚。  
　  
黑主优姬将蓝堂英绑到黑主家来，原本是因为日之寮和黑主家的距离比日之寮与月之寮的距离短得多；而且蓝堂英本就有要往黑主家闯的意图，被黑主优姬追赶时故意往黑主家的方向跑。  
　  
锥生零在想，若是不让蓝堂英留下，还得把他押送回月之寮。  
　  
优姬已经很累了，不能再让她去。我去把他押回去的话，搞不好优姬和海斗会打起来。海斗去的话，他们两个互相看不顺眼的样子，要么海斗会把蓝堂英轰成砂子，要么蓝堂英会把海斗冻成冰棍……  
　  
锥生零叹气，宣布：“蓝堂学长今晚就睡客厅沙发吧。”直接默认了蓝堂英今晚的留宿。  
　  
“等等，沙发？”黑主优姬疑惑，“理事长今晚不是正好不在家吗？为什么让客人睡客厅沙发啊？”  
　  
锥生零实话实说地答道：“你今晚就是不在黑主家过夜，也不可能让他睡你房间的吧？我的房间我要睡，理事长房间是海斗在睡。你的房间，我的房间，理事长房间，都有人睡，所以蓝堂学长就只能委屈一下睡客厅了。”  
　  
锥生零说得很理所当然，只是……  
　  
“什么！”  
　  
黑主优姬和蓝堂英同时大叫。  
　  
锥生零不解地半闭了眼，“怎么了？”  
　  
蓝堂英此刻在想：这个吸血鬼猎人也要在这里过夜？他是打算久留不走的吗？他想做什么！？他是对这死女人有什么企图吗！？  
　  
而黑主优姬则在想：那个死变态！别让我知道你是对零有什么猥琐肮脏龌龊禽兽的念头，不然我让你体验一下什么叫生不如死！！  
　  
黑主优姬对鹰宫海斗心存巨大成见，本能反感，激动不已地在大叫：“不可以！不能让蓝堂英睡沙发！让他睡床！”  
　  
要睡沙发也该是那死变态睡沙发！  
　  
蓝堂英还不知道泳池边的“撕衣事件”，更不知道黑主优姬不过是“两害相权取其轻”的心态，一时间受宠若惊：嘛……这女汉子温柔体贴起来，其实还挺可爱的……  
　  
锥生零闻言很无所谓地说，“那……反正理事长的主卧房里那是双人床，要不蓝堂学长和海斗一起挤一挤……”  
　  
“我拒绝！”  
　  
蓝堂英和鹰宫海斗异口同声地大喝，冰蓝眼睛和茶棕眼睛，两股几乎成型的杀气在较量着。  
　  
锥生零皱眉又想了想，接着提议：  
　  
“那么……海斗睡我房间……”  
　  
我回月之寮去睡。  
　  
“不行！！”  
　  
再一次同时大叫起来的是黑主优姬和蓝堂英。  
　  
黑主优姬一副“恐其遇人不淑”的样子看着锥生零，“零！这个鹰宫变态之前就撕你衣服了，你居然还敢和他一起睡！？绝对不行！！”  
　  
锥生零话没来得及说完就被打断了，这时听到了黑主优姬的话，再次头痛抚额：你能不能不要老提这茬。  
　  
蓝堂英原本只是觉得锥生零是枢大人的意中人，怎么可以随随便便跟个野男人睡在一起？结果黑主优姬此话一出，蓝堂英危机感顿生：  
　  
原来这个吸血鬼猎人不是对这死女人有兴趣！他是对锥生零有兴趣！好大的狗胆！竟敢撬枢大人墙角！！  
　  
鹰宫海斗爆出满额青筋，青黑着脸瞪着黑主优姬，“喂！你！黑主优姬是吧！都说了那次只是个误会，我和零什么事都没有，你究竟还要说多少次！？”  
　  
黑主优姬嘴上不说，心中却在大叫：有一必有二！接二就连三！四舍五入就是一个亿！说多少次都不够！不行！得搬救兵！！  
　  
“我去泡茶！”黑主优姬借口大叫开溜。  
　  
“我去帮忙！”蓝堂英借口大叫开溜+1。  
　  
黑主优姬和蓝堂英就这么风风火火地一前一后离开了客厅。  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“泡个茶，至于吗？”  
　  
　


	75. 临别赠礼（一）

第三十三章 临别赠礼（一）  
　  
雷：特训时间到了，玖兰枢呢？  
　  
初：呃……塞车吧。  
　  
雷：他坐的是火车。  
　  
————  
　  
直到那两只幼稚小动物先后离开，锥生零才忽然注意到，鹰宫海斗看着那一前一后离开客厅的一男一女背影的神色……有些古怪。  
　  
锥生零不解地问：“海斗，怎么了？”  
　  
鹰宫海斗转回了视线，沉默了一会儿才对锥生零说：“零，你多注意一下那个黑主丫头，别让她忽然生出来什么变成吸血鬼的想法来。”  
　  
锥生零一听鹰宫海斗的话，马上皱起了眉，“唔？为什么忽然这么说？怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零想着：可是，优姬本来就是个吸血鬼啊，而且还是个尊贵的天生纯血，玖兰家的纯血公主。  
　  
鹰宫海斗轻笑了一声说：“刚刚那个蓝堂英，他是黑主学园夜间部那个玖兰家的纯血种，玖兰枢的亲信对吧？”  
　  
提到玖兰枢——鹰宫海斗留下想要确认的那个问题的关键，他顿了一下，接着说：“那个蓝堂英，好像喜欢那黑主丫头。”  
　  
蓝堂英喜欢黑主优姬？  
　  
锥生零一下子瞪大了眼，整个人懵了。  
　  
鹰宫海斗见锥生零震惊的样子，挑眉：原来你不知道？  
　  
鹰宫海斗平静地接着说，“不过现在看来，那小子好像还没搞清楚自己的心意，那个黑主丫头也好像还不知道……”  
　  
鹰宫海斗忽然皱起了眉头，他在想：搞不好……就是因为我昨天对那个蓝堂英，说出了“离她远点”的警告，这才一不小心，推了他一把？结果是我不小心给他整开窍了？要是知道这花孔雀原来那么单纯，就应该什么都不说……  
　  
鹰宫海斗苦笑着叹了一声，继续说：“你多加注意他们两个一点，小心别让那吸血鬼小子迷惑了黑主丫头去，然后求着那个玖兰家的纯血种将黑主丫头变成吸血鬼。虽然她没什么礼貌，但她是个好女孩。”  
　  
听着自己师兄的话，锥生零此刻心情有些复杂。  
　  
蓝堂英喜欢优姬？他喜欢的是人类的黑主优姬吗？  
　  
上一世，锥生零在上一世的玖兰枢沉睡后便离开了猎人协会，独自流浪。虽然锥生零没有一直关注上一世玖兰枢那些旧部的后续动态，但他多少还是知道一点的。锥生零记得，上一世的蓝堂英，娶的是黑主优姬的闺密若叶沙赖吧？这件事这一世也改变了？  
　  
在上一世，嫁给了蓝堂英的若叶沙赖似乎是一直拒绝蓝堂英求玖兰优姬将她变成吸血鬼的想法的。同时她也拒绝了喝下蓝堂英作为高等吸血鬼的血，以延性命的方法。蓝堂英是亲眼看着她死去的。  
　  
明知自己生命有限，为什么还要爱上一个寿命是自己几倍甚至几十倍几百倍的人？自己死去以后，留下来的爱着自己的人，独活不过是偷生而已，只留一人的余生，多么痛苦。  
　  
而明知道对方生命有限，注定了不能留在长久陪伴，为什么还要深陷其中，亲眼见证对方死去？为什么上一世的蓝堂英还会爱上若叶沙赖？亲眼看着她死去以后支撑着蓝堂英继续活下去的，貌似是上一世的玖兰枢那个“遗志”，研究出将吸血鬼变成人类的“治疗药物”的“遗志”。那段时期的蓝堂英，是怎样的状态的呢？  
　  
失去所爱，就会如同行尸走肉……  
　  
既然如此，明明无法一直厮守相伴，为什么还要在一起……  
　  
锥生零这时才忽然想到，在发现玖兰枢“可以信任”后，他按捺不住地决定了要接受两人之间的感情。锥生零彻底忘记了自己时日无多这件事……  
　  
时日无多，这件事锥生零曾经不怎么在乎过。  
　  
在自己有机会重来的一刻起，锥生零的目标就只有一个，他要千方百计改变锥生一缕的悲剧命运。而锥生零自己的人生，他没有想过。锥生零没有想过，这重来一次的人生，本来他是可以什么都不顾地只为自己活一次的。但锥生零心中有牵挂，弟弟的死是他心中最痛的伤口，在抚平这个伤口以前，锥生零注定了没办法了无牵挂地为自己而活。  
　  
直到，锥生零发现自己不可救药地爱上了上一世毁尽了自己人生的那个人。原本在弟弟和罪魁祸首之间的选择，根本不需要多想。原本锥生零的打算是在救回弟弟以后，便可以毫不犹豫地隐匿，如同上一世，把剩余的人生用来流历。锥生零曾经认为，只要想着弟弟已经得到幸福，自己便可以安心地独自死去。偏偏因为投入了感情，那个人甚至重要到让锥生零在涉及弟弟性命的事情上犹豫了。  
　  
然后一步一步成了现在这样：确认了可以相信，得到了那份感情，却忘了那自己根本没有能力对抗的敌人——寿命。  
　  
不曾拥有过，所以渴望；得到了，然后……不舍失去。  
　  
锥生一缕的幸福不需要锥生零去陪伴，所以曾经的锥生零根本没有在弟弟得到幸福以后继续活下去的渴望。但是现在不一样了……  
　  
锥生零曾经不愿意承认，他是害怕孤独的。在被这一世的玖兰枢穷追不舍地以温柔俘虏他的心以前，锥生零甚至不曾发现，原来他也有着“渴望能与某个互相有着相守念头的人，相濡以沫地活着”的念头。  
　  
救下一缕以后，我有限的余生想怎样过？我想陪着他，可是，我的余生太短了，怎么办……  
　  
直到和玖兰枢挑明了那份感情，锥生零第一次在想及“我命不久矣”时，感觉到了不舍，不甘心，想要继续活下去。  
　  
锥生零不后悔接受，他只是开始在患得患失：  
　  
假如让玖兰枢知道了我的情况——知道了即使我是纯血种，依然没有可以长久相守的时间，玖兰枢会是什么反应呢？会是伤心？还是会觉得我欺骗了他而愤怒？还是……会后悔？  
　  
————  
　  
这时，刚刚借口去泡茶的黑主优姬，偷偷摸摸地绕到了玄关去打电话。结果电话还没开始打，她刚拿起话筒就发现了尾随过来的蓝堂英。  
　  
“喂，死女……黑主……优姬……”  
　  
蓝堂英想及刚刚黑主优姬指责鹰宫海斗没有好好叫她名字，于是他叫了一半改了口。但改口之后发现这叫法别扭得很，而且还很生疏，硬着头皮顺无视那些生疏别扭，他说：  
　  
“你之前，还有刚刚一直说的那个‘撕衣服’是什么意思？”  
　  
黑主优姬没有去想蓝堂英那些“生疏别扭”的弯弯绕绕的心思，被他这么当面一问，顿时来气，不吐不快。黑主优姬直接告诉了蓝堂英，在之前一条拓麻生日宴会的当晚，发生在黑主学园游泳池边的“作死吸血鬼猎人师徒联合撕衣事件”。当然，黑主优姬在陈述这个事件的时候不忘添油加醋，分析总结中夹杂强烈主观情绪，而且立场明显地不停添加贬义形容词，大肆抹黑某位青年猎人。  
　  
听完黑主优姬那极不客观的陈述以后，蓝堂英的脸当场就绿了：之前误会了，以为枢大人要对锥生零用强，结果原来刚刚那个人模狗样的野男人才是真的用强的那个？不行！枢大人和锥生零还没两情相悦呢！！要是在枢大人不在身边的时候，锥生零被那个人面兽心的衣冠禽兽给撬走了，那还得了！？  
　  
就在蓝堂英还在思维发散地想着些什么的时候，黑主优姬已经打通了玖兰公馆的电话，并对接电话的那无辜仆人甩出了“十万火急，刻不容缓，事关重大，非同小可，稍有差池，后果自负”等等恐吓的话，让其转接。玖兰公馆的仆人知道黑主优姬这个人类，也知道她对自家主人来说地位特殊。仆人随即战战兢兢，十分谨慎地多次突出这通电话的重要性地将电话转了出去，然后在同样的情形下转了好几轮。  
　  
直到蓝堂英发现黑主优姬在打电话，电话已经从玖兰公馆转到了蓝堂家别墅，再转到地下铁道列车中央车站，继而转到了某线的沿线维修中转站接待室，最后话筒到了被恭敬而紧张地请到了接待室的尊贵纯血之君手上。  
　  
【喂？你是……】  
　  
蓝堂英还来不及说些什么，黑主优姬朝电话那头的语速悠闲的玖兰枢开吼了：  
　  
“枢学长！快到黑主家来，将你那个离家出走的部下蓝堂英领回去！”  
　  
蓝堂英一下子顿住了：死女人！原来你是想一箭双雕顺便把我也撵走吗？你就那么……那么不想见到我吗？  
　  
当然，黑主优姬没有注意到蓝堂英的那些心理变化。  
　  
【原来是优姬啊，怎么？英去了黑主家？】  
　  
“是啊！家里来客人了！床不够！你赶紧过来，快把他领走！”  
　  
【这样啊，可是，我到下一个可以坐到返程车的站，坐最早的班车返回，大概也要……要明天中午才能到啊。】  
　  
“哦，那就没办法了！零那个爱撕人衣服的变态师兄今晚要和零挤一张床睡了！”  
　  
【……我马上到。】  
　  
一脸笑意的黑主优姬没有回答什么，直接挂了电话，回头看到安静地站在一旁，石化了的蓝堂英。  
　  
黑主优姬挑眉，“干什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英一惊，“没事！”  
　  
蓝堂英忽然觉得，黑主优姬刚刚脸上带笑的一瞬间，那个感觉简直和枢大人算计别人得逞的时候一模一样！  
　  
我一定是病了，改天去挂个眼科……  
　  
黑主优姬没有多想什么，随即眼睛骨碌一转，想到了什么，转身准备上楼。一边走，一边对蓝堂英说：“喂，蓝堂英，过来搭把手，帮个忙。”  
　  
蓝堂英刚从惊愕中出来，顺着叫唤地跟了上去，“哦，要帮什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬走上二层，向尽头的储物间走去，对蓝堂英说：“我记得家里有三床干净被子的，今晚枢学长来的话，那个变态用一床，你和枢学长一人一床。”  
　  
“哦？”蓝堂英一下子又起了逗弄之心，“被子上有薰衣草的香味吗？没有的话我会睡不惯哦。还有牙刷，毛巾，都要软……”  
　  
蓝堂英没能把话说完，因为满头黑线的黑主优姬将拿到手的被子摔到他脸上去了。  
　  
“爱睡不睡！”  
　  
————  
　  
天色已黑，已经进入寒假的黑主学园教学楼没有再如以前亮起灯光，行政楼某间办公室里明亮的灯光在一片漆黑中显得孤独而清明。  
　  
夜刈十牙惬意地躺在黑主学园理事长室接待客人的沙发上，长指取下了唇边的香烟，吐出烟圈，抬眼看了看坐在书桌边沉默着的黑主灰阎。黑主灰阎没有主动问什么，夜刈十牙却知道他想知道什么。  
　  
还是这样，对任何真正在意的事都不主动表现出在意的样子，老狐狸。  
　  
夜刈十牙收回视线盯着天花板的装饰吊灯，凉凉地开口：“元老院在一开始的‘制裁’之后，就一直对我那个笨蛋徒弟不闻不问了。零即使再怎么没有威胁，至少也是绯樱闲谋杀事件的重大嫌疑人之一吧？”  
　  
独眼猎人将夹着香烟的手放到了一旁的桌子上，香烟的烟灰刚好进入了烟灰缸的边沿。长指轻弹，烟灰准确坠入烟灰缸。  
　  
夜刈十牙继续慢慢说出自己担心的事：“元老院忽然的沉默，究竟是看在玖兰枢的面子上，还是他们已经知道了零的身份？”  
　  
听着独眼猎人的话，黑主灰阎忽然闭上了眼，摘下了眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，松开手时眼睛睁开了，一双与头发同色的凌厉浅黄眼睛里，有着久违的烈火。  
　  
“昨天宴会上，零和一缕的相遇，其实并不是什么偶然吧？”夜刈十牙说着，又吸了一口香烟，再次将它递到了烟灰缸上。吐出嘴中烟圈，看似悠闲地看着它在空气中散失无踪。  
　  
夜刈回想起昨天晚上宴会即将结束时，他碰到了锥生零，从不明所以地心神恍惚着的徒弟口中知道，锥生零见到了锥生双子的另一个——锥生一缕。  
　  
夜刈十牙猜测了元老院大概的意图：  
　  
锥生一缕所效忠的纯血种绯樱闲被残忍谋杀，他对流言中有凶手嫌疑的锥生零怀恨在心。锥生一缕为了替绯樱闲报仇，极有可能对锥生零下手。元老院要借锥生一缕的手杀锥生零。  
　  
夜刈十牙再次取下了香烟，仍自顾自说着。  
　  
“零说过，元老院的走狗来到黑主学园的那天晚上，他说出了‘因为牵涉私人感情，即使绯樱闲是锥生零所杀，元老院也无权干涉’这样的话。”  
　  
“那么现在，‘因为牵扯到私人感情，即使锥生一缕杀了锥生零，以维护黑主学园的和平为由，袒护着锥生零的玖兰枢也不好多说什么’，不是吗？”  
　  
“元老院现在不止将目标放在了零身上，还摆明了对玖兰枢视若无睹，即使玖兰枢袒护零，也要与其对着干……”  
　  
“元老院针对零到底是为了什么？还有无视玖兰枢的袒护，在外人眼里不明显，在本人眼里则是直接挑衅。这么忽然明目张胆，面对面地不尊纯血，到底是为什么？”  
　  
夜刈十牙皱眉说完，把手中的香烟狠狠按熄在了桌上的烟灰缸里。  
　  
而且，猎人协会偏偏在这个时候向零示好？  
　  
黑主灰阎一直注视着愤怒的夜刈十牙，听完了他说的那些话，这时终于开口了：  
　  
“无论为的是什么，如果你说的那些都是真的，那就等于……元老院向枢君，向纯血种抛出了战书。”  
　  
“元老院针对锥生无论为的是什么，上升到了元老院与纯血种之间的对抗的话，恐怕元老院不会轻易善罢甘休。”  
　  
夜刈十牙皱着眉，一下子站了起来，往门外走，“我再去碰一碰那些猎人的线人，看能不能再挖出什么消息来。”  
　  
然而这次，久未主动参与猎人与元老院纷争的黑主灰阎也站了起来，“我也去找找那些‘老朋友’吧，总觉得……”他重新戴上眼镜，眉心的不自然搐痛让他不适，“这次的事情非同小可。”  
　  
独眼猎人闻言皱眉，重重叹了口气。  
　  
“但愿这次，你的直觉能别那么准。”  
　  
————  
　  
晚九点。  
　  
蓝堂英翘着二郎腿坐在了沙发上，一副忧郁美少年的模样叹道：“唉……我饿了……”  
　  
闻言，坐在蓝堂英一旁的黑主优姬，和坐在他对面的鹰宫海斗，两人同时双目大睁，暗红茶棕两双眼睛齐刷刷地朝他看来，警惕地注视着蓝堂英。  
　  
蓝堂英看着眼前忽然变得默契起来的黑主优姬和鹰宫海斗，莫名地不爽撇嘴，“都这么看着我什么意思？我又不是说我渴血了，我只不过是被锥生零那人类的料理养惯了，肚子饿罢了。我要吃饭！”  
　  
被提到的锥生零此时刚好捧着泡好的茶走出来，听到了蓝堂英的话。这段时间作息有些乱，没好好吃“早饭”的锥生零一下子没想起，屋子里的四个人都还没吃饭的。  
　  
蓝堂英看了看锥生零，又看了看黑主优姬，忽然冲黑主优姬笑得讨好，“锥生零的手艺我尝多了，喂，黑主优姬，你做一顿来尝尝吧～”  
　  
黑主优姬听蓝堂英这么一说，十分难得地有些害羞尴尬地脸红了，支支吾吾地说不出什么，最后只好尴尬地笑了，“我……那个……其实……呵呵……”  
　  
锥生零刚放下茶盘，闻言轻笑起来，坐回沙发上的人对蓝堂英说：“你要是真的打算吃黑主优姬同学做的饭菜，麻烦你先提前打听一下附近综合医院的重症监护病房有没有床位。还有，黑主家厨房重建的钱，得你来负责出。”  
　  
蓝堂英：“……”  
　  
锥生零无奈叹气，再次站起身来，他说：“我去做吧，你们想吃什么？”  
　  
黑主优姬举手：“咸拉面！”  
　  
蓝堂英举手：“海鲜烩饭！”  
　  
鹰宫海斗看着那两只幼稚小动物轻笑起来了，坐在沙发上伸了伸懒腰，舒展舒展筋骨站了起身，“我就不用了，时间差不多了，我要走了。”  
　  
锥生零疑惑地看着鹰宫海斗，“海斗？现在就走？”  
　  
鹰宫海斗想问的话最终都没能问出口，想来，那些事自己似乎也没什么资格过问，也没什么资格掺合过多。而且……鹰宫海斗知道，眼前这个比自己小了四岁的小师弟，他比自己想象的要思想成熟得多。  
　  
鹰宫海斗轻笑着一边往玄关走一边说：“嗯，本来就是要走的了，只是你们刚刚一直在闹，没给我机会说，我也找不到机会说而已。”  
　  
锥生零一路跟了出来，“已经这个时间了，你不吃过晚饭再走吗？”  
　  
真的很难得才能见一次面啊，下一次都不知道是什么时候了。下一次……还会有下一次吗……  
　  
鹰宫海斗一边和小师弟交谈一边穿上了挂在大门一旁衣帽架上的长风衣，背起轻便的单肩行囊。  
　  
“不了，我订了地下铁路晚班的车票，现在差不多到点了。还有我跟你说的那些……”  
　  
鹰宫海斗看向客厅方向，想着里面的那一男一女的事，自己似乎也是有些多管闲事了。感情这事，轮不到外人多事，但只有一点是不能妥协的：  
　  
“只要别让那丫头被迫变成吸血鬼就好，其他的……还是算了吧，假如是他们的选择的话……”  
　  
锥生零茫然地应了一声，“啊，知道了……”  
　  
鹰宫海斗这时已经穿戴整齐，随即打开了大门，然后他就顿住了。  
　  
锥生零看到站在门外的人后瞬间睁大了眼，惊疑地开口：“玖兰枢？你不是已经离校了的吗？怎么会在这里？”  
　  
大门外站着的正是玖兰枢。  
　  
　


	76. 临别赠礼（二）

第三十三章 临别赠礼（二）  
　  
玖兰枢会在这个时候出现在黑主家门外，是因为在两个小时以前，黑主优姬打出了一通电话。  
　  
那通紧急电话在各种高压恐吓，生死威胁下，经过各方谨慎转接，转到了地下铁道列车中央车站。中央车站内部渗透的血族高层人员火急火燎地下达紧急命令，将玖兰枢所乘坐的那个班次的普通列车，在一个本不应该停车的沿线维修中转站临时截停了。列车内广播通知是由于紧急事故引起了停车，事故正在处理，请乘客稍安勿躁，耐心等待恢复正常。就在众乘客疑惑不安的时候，被“后果自负”吓得几乎哭出来的LevelD列车员走入了某节车厢，恭敬地将事故起因——那尊贵的纯血之君，顺利请到了维修中转站内简陋的接待室。  
　  
如此大的阵仗只因一通电话。  
　  
而接完了这通紧急电话之后，玖兰枢交待了列车员代为传话给同行的几位月之寮主寮住客，让他们先行一步，玖兰枢有重大事件需要紧急处理。  
　  
然后，尊贵的纯血之君向维修站内职位最高的人提出，要求与中央车站内部血族人员进行紧急通话。又一通紧急电话，再一次各方转接到了中央车站。玖兰枢严肃而微怒地向中央车站内部血族高层脸上甩出了“事关重大，无可奉告，如有耽搁，后果自负”的理由。因此，纯血之君直接坐上了紧急安排的加急特快直达专列，甚至用上了还在试验阶段的子弹火车头，全速往回赶。  
　  
玖兰枢今天上午由黑主学园山下小镇的车站出发，普通列车从上午九点发车，到下午差不多七点接到电话，去除中途站停留的时间，共计七个小时所走的路程，加急特快直达专列只用了两个小时就飙完了。那加急专列完全把火车当成火箭在开，列车启动时纯血之君差点一下子被甩出座位。  
　  
坐在那样速度的列车里，玖兰枢头一次担心，一不小心自己搞不好会成为血族历史上第一个死于突发性心脏病的纯血种。  
　  
门外的玖兰枢此刻刚抬起了一只手，似乎是正打算敲门。他无视挡在中间的鹰宫海斗，酒红眼睛越过他看着锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着只对锥生零回答他刚刚的问题说：“我接到了优姬的电话，据说是我某个不争气的部下打扰到你们了。”  
　  
“打电话”的黑主优姬，和“不争气部下”的蓝堂英，两人本来只是跟过来围观的，这下刚好听玖兰枢点名，锥生零这时也一下子回头，疑惑地挑眉看着他们，瞬间变成被围观焦点的两人忽然有些心虚，几乎要抱团发抖。  
　  
锥生零半眯了紫眸，刚刚还在疑惑为什么黑主优姬和蓝堂英风风火火地主动跑去泡茶，结果茶没见他们泡出来，却两个人抱了三床被子出来。原本以为鹰宫海斗今晚会睡在理事长的房间，他用一床被子；蓝堂英无论睡哪里，一个人也是一床被子，多出来的是要做什么的？  
　  
锥生零再次转头，看着站在门口的那个笑容温柔的人，用第三床被子的那个人。  
　  
原来如此……  
　  
锥生零大概想了一下，黑主优姬将这尊贵的纯血之君当召唤兽似的呼之则来，存的到底是什么想法。黑主优姬无非是觉得鹰宫海斗是个撕过锥生零衣服的危险人物，需要找个人和他抗衡。可锥生零不明白，黑主优姬这直接找玖兰枢当“护花使者”的做法是什么意思？她已经把他直接挂钩成玖兰枢的所有物了吗？  
　  
而且，黑主优姬不知道，鹰宫海斗只是因为误会才不小心撕了锥生零衣服，玖兰枢才是那个有可能存着对锥生零做些什么的念头，而真的撕他衣服的人。  
　  
想及今天凌晨被折腾的那些锥生零至今都不明白玖兰枢是什么意图的事，他眼角就有些抽搐，耳根也有发烫的趋势……  
　  
场面忽然沉默下来了，最终打破沉默的不是那一双双眼睛正在互相看来看去的四个人，而是鹰宫海斗。  
　  
在锥生零出声询问玖兰枢回来的原因时，鹰宫海斗在回头看着自家师弟。而这时他转回了视线，直视着玖兰枢，不卑不亢，不喜不怒地对他说：“喂，玖兰枢是吧。借一步说话，我们谈一谈。”  
　  
想要向锥生零确认什么的鹰宫海斗最后什么都没有问出口，但是，他刚刚已经得到答案了。不过，既然问题关键的主角这时候凑巧送上门来了，那就正好，离开之前好好谈一谈吧。  
　  
锥生零闻言却一顿，鹰宫海斗和玖兰枢之间有什么好谈的？他讨厌纯血种，讨厌坐实了纯血种原罪的纯血种。而玖兰枢，锥生零这纯血后裔的存在就恰好证明玖兰枢坐实了那原罪。鹰宫海斗是要对玖兰枢不利？锥生零不禁有些疑惑又担心。  
　  
玖兰枢闻言才转移了视线，看到了鹰宫海斗那双茶色瞳孔中的坚定，略一思量，随即点了点头，侧身让鹰宫海斗先出了门去。在关上门以前，玖兰枢看到了鹰宫海斗的眼神，两人互相意会了。  
　  
玖兰枢当即转身看向门内，看见正想跟出来围观的三人中为首的锥生零这时已经走到了门口。玖兰枢忽然笑意漾起，身体前探，正走上前来的锥生零刹车不及，身体已经冲出了门外。  
　  
门内的蓝堂英和黑主优姬无法看到，而鹰宫海斗恰好看了——  
　  
玖兰枢直接把冲出来的人拦腰扶住，薄唇故意擦过了锥生零的脸颊停在了耳边，轻声说：“乖乖在里面等着，不许跟来。”  
　  
锥生零耳根一热，愣神之际，玖兰枢微笑着将他轻轻推回黑主家的大门内去了。  
　  
“嘭。”  
　  
大门关上了，看不见锥生零表情的蓝堂英和黑主优姬则面面相觑，门内彻底静了。  
　  
锥生零红了脸瞪着大门，他知道玖兰枢绝对是故意的！故意让鹰宫海斗看到他占锥生零便宜！  
　  
刚刚的情形，仿佛一只正闲庭信步的猫，被不知道从哪里一下子冒出来逗猫的家伙抓住，莫名其妙地一顿强行猛揉，然后那人又一下子溜了。那只被突如其来强行揉懵的猫，只能徒留原地独自炸毛。  
　  
忽然被调戏了的锥生零现在正对着大门，恼火地眼角抽搐，瞪着一双紫眸。他忽然觉得牙龈有些发痒，想找点东西磨磨牙，最好是玖兰枢的脖子！  
　  
蓝堂英这时摸了摸肚子，说：“锥生零，我饿了。”  
　  
锥生零的脸皮已经冷却下来了，但心底的怒火却没有。回头看着那个刚刚状况的罪魁祸首之一——“不争气部下”的蓝堂英，锥生零咬牙切齿地对撞枪口上的家伙算起了账。  
　  
“你这离家出走的还这么任性！你——！！”  
　  
“咕噜～～”  
　  
锥生零和蓝堂英同时转头看着罪魁祸首之二——“打电话”的黑主优姬。  
　  
只见黑主优姬捂住肚子，脸颊耳朵都红红的，她挠了挠头发，尴尬地看着锥生零：“其……其实我也饿了……傍晚站岗完，没来得及去干部食堂……”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言有些愧疚，是自己的突发“离家出走”害她错过吃晚饭时间的……  
　  
“咕噜噜～～”  
　  
蓝堂英捂住肚子。  
　  
锥生零无语地看着眼前这一男一女不禁头疼，扶额腹诽：你们两个简直天生一对！  
　  
深深地叹了口气，锥生零随手从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一个黑色塑料小盒，扔给了蓝堂英，“拿着，垫肚子去。”  
　  
随后锥生零一边往厨房走，一边对黑主优姬说：“优姬，跟我来，我看看厨房里有没有什么现成的能让你垫一垫。”  
　  
“诶～”黑主优姬乐呵呵地应着，跟了上去。  
　  
蓝堂英看着两人走向厨房后，视线落到了自己手上的盒子上。黑色外层，蔷薇镂空露出底层的红色，摇晃着有硬物“咔咔”的声音，看起来像是糖果盒子。  
　  
蓝堂英轻轻嗅了嗅，随即惊恐万分地瞪大了眼：  
　  
这是……血液锭剂！？  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢关上了黑主家的大门，只见鹰宫海斗半眯着茶色眼睛看着自己，但他什么都没有说，直接转身往前走。玖兰枢淡笑不语，就这么跟在鹰宫海斗身后往前走。  
　  
两人一前一后默默无言地走着，走了很久。  
　  
这时天色已晚，地处山顶的黑主学园进入寒假后，晚上连虫鸣也没有，静得有些萧瑟寂寞。  
　  
玖兰枢不禁有些走神。明天日间部的学生也会离校，过了明天，黑主学园的晚上恐怕会更寂寞吧？  
　  
这个寒假让玖兰枢有了不曾有过的体验，一种极难受的体验，从前从未如此。那种刚分开便开始想念，一刻不见都让他难受的感觉。玖兰枢当然知道鹰宫海斗并不是什么趁人之危的人，但既然黑主优姬给了玖兰枢回来的“合理理由”，他自然乐得回来一趟……  
　  
忽然，随着破风之声，一把长刀直接朝玖兰枢挥来。  
　  
玖兰枢右手瞬间抬起，食指尖利指甲伸出。抵挡住了对方右手持刀，自左而右斩过来的……刀背？  
　  
玖兰枢平静地看着这时左手举着手枪指向自己的，没有多少杀气的鹰宫海斗。他面带从容镇定的笑容，并不怎么生气，“鹰宫先生，这是什么意思？”  
　  
“咔嚓”一声，手枪上膛。鹰宫海斗不转弯抹角，直接问出对面那个纯血种必然知道自己所问何事的问题：“你。认真的？”  
　  
由第一次在泳池边见到时，鹰宫海斗就知道，眼前这个叫玖兰枢的纯血种吸血鬼对自己的师弟非常重视，重视到有些奇怪，但当时自己没有太多空暇时间能去关注。而且鹰宫海斗相信自家师弟的谨慎为人，如果他对这个纯血种吸血鬼没有想法，他就不会放任事情发展。  
　  
直到前段时间，鹰宫海斗突然得知，自家师弟成了这个纯血种吸血鬼玖兰枢的后裔。恶补了血族纯血后裔的知识以后，鹰宫海斗意识到，玖兰枢对自家师弟不只是重视那么简单，他对锥生零的感情非同小可。  
　  
如果玖兰枢是认真的，那么当自家师弟的纯血后裔身份曝光了以后，玖兰枢将会有非常重大且不可避免的问题需要去面对。如果玖兰枢的态度不够坚定，到时自家师弟就很可能会受到多方伤害。  
　  
玖兰枢坚定地看着鹰宫海斗，“我是认真的。”  
　  
鹰宫海斗看着眼前那明明只比锥生零大一岁，却浑身散发成熟男人气质的纯血种吸血鬼。明明年龄上不过是个小鬼，说出的话却莫名有着叫人觉得可信的说服力。  
　  
玖兰枢是认真的，那么锥生零呢？  
　  
鹰宫海斗原本并不清楚，直到刚刚玖兰枢忽然出现，他看到他那个生性冷淡的师弟在看到玖兰枢时，他露出的那“惊疑”表情中，有着隐隐的“惊喜”。而且，在被这纯血种臭小子公然故意调戏，占了便宜以后，自己那个冷淡中还带着炸毛属性的师弟居然没有拔枪，反而红了耳根？  
　  
嘁！纯血种果然都不是什么好东西！！  
　  
师弟除外。  
　  
鹰宫海斗知道锥生零的觉悟比自己高，看事情也远比自己透彻，光从他对“LevelE的救赎”，和“纯血种吸血鬼原罪”两件事的看法，鹰宫海斗就能知道。所以，如果这就是师弟的选择，那自己这个当师兄的，也只能祝福了吧？  
　  
鹰宫海斗持枪的左手缓缓放下了。  
　  
不，不止祝福。  
　  
鹰宫海斗右手腕一转，刀身仍被尖利指甲格挡住，但刀刃已转了方向，锋利刃口正向着玖兰枢的颈。鹰宫海斗低低地“哼”了一声，茶色双瞳烧起火焰，浑身散发出了浓重杀气，“听着，小鬼，要是你敢做出什么让那小子伤心难过的事，就是被元老院通缉，我也会来取你头颅。”  
　  
看着身体年龄比自己长了三岁便端起“长辈”架子的鹰宫海斗，玖兰枢优雅淡定地笑了，“假如真的有那一天，我的头颅，鹰宫先生要取随意。不过，我不认为会有劳烦到你的机会。”  
　  
鹰宫海斗再次“哼”了一声，勾了勾唇角，他想着，就当作是作为锥生零师兄的自己，离开前送给师弟的礼物吧。  
　  
鹰宫海斗随即收起了长刀手枪，拉了拉下滑的单肩行囊，头也不回地向远处走了。  
　  
玖兰枢也笑了，转身返回黑主家。  
　  
玖兰枢的步速很快，刚刚只来得及在门口匆匆忙忙地看了锥生零一眼，轻轻地揽了一把。现在他有些迫不及待地想感受思念着的那个人的体温，想要紧紧抱一抱他，想要好好吻一吻他。  
　  
他没有敲门，直接扭开黑主家大门的门把，玖兰枢如入无人之境地穿过门廊直接走到了黑主家的饭厅。  
　  
玖兰枢看到此时正独自坐在饭厅餐桌边，单手摩挲把玩着一个黑色盒子的蓝堂英。蓝堂英手中那个黑色的盒子里依稀传出的是血液锭剂的气味。精美的盒子上还有轻微残留的……某个人的气息……  
　  
玖兰枢皱了皱眉，微微眯了眯眼睛，内心的激动雀跃在迅速冷却。玖兰枢平静地唤了一声：“英。”  
　  
玖兰枢那突如其来的声音让蓝堂英慌慌张张地几乎把正在把玩的装着血液锭剂的盒子扔了出去。他急急忙忙地将黑色小盒子攥在手中，紧张地起立。  
　  
蓝堂英看着表情冷下的玖兰枢，心虚得直冒冷汗，“Ka Ka Ka Ka……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着“Ka”了半天都没能完整叫出自己名字的紧张结巴的蓝堂英，危险地笑着问道：“你手上的血液锭剂，那不是你的吧？是谁的？”  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间铁青了脸，“不不不！枢大人！这是我的！绝对不是锥生零的！！唔——！！”  
　  
一下子说漏嘴的呆子马上捂上了嘴，确认了某件事的玖兰枢眼色脸色随即彻底暗了，蓝堂英心中狂呼不妙！！  
　  
在天生血族看来，发现伴侣吸食别人的鲜血或食用血液锭剂，可是和“抓包爱人出轨”一样程度的事情。即使“锥生零要和鹰宫海斗同床而卧”真的发生，引发的愤怒也不会比发现“锥生零在吃血液锭剂”引发的愤怒严重多少。“强行吸取其所爱之人的鲜血”是激怒一个吸血鬼百分百有效的方法，而“确定伴侣关系之后，吸食伴侣以外的鲜血或食用代替品”则是激怒自己吸血鬼伴侣最有效的作死方法。  
　  
蓝堂英以为玖兰枢和锥生零还没有两情相悦，如果发现锥生零在吃血液锭剂，玖兰枢肯定会难过，不甘，愤怒。但是蓝堂英不知道，锥生零已经向玖兰枢告白过，如今玖兰枢胸腔中的是单纯的怒。  
　  
血族是在爱情上独占欲极其旺盛的物种，在与伴侣的血液供给关系上甚至到了洁癖的程度。即使还没得到锥生零的告白，玖兰枢在第一次吸了锥生零的血后，如果不是为了向锥生零提供补给，玖兰枢绝不可能咽得下味道劣质至极的血液锭剂。如果不是因为自己没有信心能保护锥生零周全，蓝堂家宴前夕玖兰枢也根本不会愿意去接受初提供的四大纯血。玖兰枢接受了，一来是因为那是为了锥生零必须的。二来是因为当时的锥生零还没有松口说出喜欢……  
　  
结果，玖兰枢刚刚才得锥生零告白“试着在一起”，现在却突然发现他居然在吃血液锭剂！？  
　  
玖兰枢完全记不起，自己上一次这样愤怒是在什么时候，无论他是“枢”的时候，还是“玖兰枢”的时候。  
　  
和这次比较接近的是之前一条麻远来黑主学园时，初假装要吸锥生零的血。但那时候玖兰枢还只觉得自己是单相思，看到那情形，愤怒里还夹杂了别的情绪——不安和不甘；不安于自己没有匹敌强大对手的足够力量，不甘于自己还没有独占意中人的资格。然而现在，拥有独占资格的玖兰枢心底生出的那是彻底的，纯粹的怒。  
　  
然后，玖兰始祖这才终于察觉到了，这是自己漫长人生中头一次如此愤怒……  
　  
就在这时，厨房忽然骚动起来。伴随着清脆的瓷制品破碎的声音，鲜血的气味传来，黑主优姬的血。  
　  
玖兰枢皱起眉头，眼色有变得更暗的趋势，他二话不说地往厨房走去。蓝堂英在闻到那个血液气味以后，也神差鬼使地跟着往厨房去了。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
下节预告：  
　  
周五更新，第三十四章，所谓独占欲（上）  
　  
零：Σ(눈 _   눈 ꐦ ！？  
　  
优姬：Σ( ꒦ິ ꒳  ꒦ິ  ！！


	77. 所谓独占欲（一）

第三十四章 所谓独占欲（一）  
　  
零：发生了什么！？∑ 눈＿ 눈  ꐦ  
　  
优姬：我怎么知道！！Σ( ꒦ິ ꒳  ꒦ິ  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零此刻十分头痛，一把抓过眼前黑主优姬的那只手指正流着血的手，往水龙头下冲水。  
　  
如果“黑主家的厨房”有灵魂，它前世是个生物的话；那么黑主优姬前世一定和这个生物有着不共戴天之仇，所以这一世才会每次进入厨房都要被报复一下。不过是帮忙拿个盘子而已，她也能把盘子摔了，然后如同上一世，黑主优姬毫无悬念地在捡拾盘子碎片时割破了手指。  
　  
锥生零将黑主优姬的手从流水中拿出来，一边伸手取出裤兜里的手帕，一边出于吸血鬼本能以嗅觉为她检查伤口情况。锥生零将黑主优姬的手指移近了自己鼻端，还没移倒面前，那手指就忽然被抢走了。  
　  
黑主优姬震惊得无以复加，她看到自己受伤的食指被忽然夺走了，继而含进了嘴里——蓝堂英的嘴！  
　  
黑主优姬感觉到自己的手指被暖暖软软的舌舔舐了，伤口在微微刺痛后似乎愈合了。反应过来正在发生什么的黑主优姬一张怔住的脸马上红透，大惊之下倏然抽走手指大叫起来：  
　  
“蓝堂英！你做什么！！”  
　  
“死女人！你给我过来！！”  
　  
蓝堂英愤怒大喝起来，那认真严肃的愤怒是黑主优姬以前从未在他脸上见过的。一下子被那一声大喝吓懵的黑主优姬被蓝堂英伸手一把拉住了手腕，飞快地拽着冲出了厨房。  
　  
锥生零全程愣在一旁怔怔地拿着手帕，直到蓝堂英和黑主优姬消失在厨房门口了才回过神来。  
　  
发生了什么……  
　  
而且锥生零刚刚发现，玖兰枢不知道何时来到了厨房，此刻悠闲地环抱着双手，微笑着斜倚在门框站立。他明显是看到了发生了什么的，但他似乎根本没在意刚刚蓝堂英舔了他妹妹的血，还拽着他妹妹跑了出去的情形。甚至在蓝堂英拽住黑主优姬的手腕冲出门去时玖兰枢还让出了路……  
　  
锥生零还在想着刚刚莫名其妙的一幕，疑惑不解地问站在门口的玖兰枢：“玖兰枢，他们……怎么了？”  
　  
然而玖兰枢没有回答的打算。  
　  
玖兰枢不仅刚刚发现锥生零在食用血液锭剂，还亲眼看到他似乎准备舔黑主优姬手指伤口上的血？他只觉得胸口燃起阴冷长久的火焰，一直持续烧得狠辣异常，却偏偏让他保留了部分理智，只足够让他实施惩罚的理智。然而表面上，玖兰枢的唇角勾起的弧度却忽然加深了。  
　  
锥生零看到那个意味不明的笑容，这才注意到玖兰枢似乎在生气？是因为蓝堂英舔了优姬的血而生气吗？可是，锥生零在疑惑。不知道为什么，他觉得这怒气似乎是对着自己来的？他不是该像上一世那样，扇舔了黑主优姬的血的蓝堂英耳光吗？  
　  
玖兰枢没有说话，仍然一直微笑着看着锥生零，看着那个难得见到的穿着除了学生制服和黑白衬衣以外便服的锥生零。  
　  
黑主学园是要求上课日必须穿制服的，因此锥生零无论是曾经住在日之寮的时候，还是后来住在月之寮的时候，寝室的衣柜里都理所当然地除了制服就没几件便服。周六日可以穿便服的时候，锥生零的便服又都在黑主家，在那个他住了四年的房间的衣柜里。而今天，锥生零在下午＊“离校”回到黑主家后，看上去明明有点懒散的叛逆少年人，其实是个轻微洁癖的居家型。锥生零第一时间不是和昨晚住在黑主家的师兄鹰宫海斗叙旧，而是收拾了一下房间，然后洗了个澡换了套衣服。  
　  
锥生零现在上身穿着的是一件深蓝色的宽领伪两件套头衫。深蓝的主色，领口和衣摆有白色伪领和伪衣摆。  
　  
深蓝颜色衬得皮肤更加白皙，平时穿制服衬衫时不爱好好戴领结，也不爱规规矩矩扣衣领扣子的人，衣领下总是能若隐若现地看见的诱人锁骨，如今完全不被宽领子遮掩地完全展露着。由于烹煮食物的需要，衣袖卷挽至手肘，细瘦漂亮的双手和小臂展露着。洗白的牛仔长裤和深蓝上衣原本都是紧身剪裁的，但由于本人过于纤细而稍微有些松身，如此一来反而显得更纤细了。黑主家恶趣味的淡黄色围裙上印着大大的猫咪图案，穿在锥生零身上居然有点可爱的意思。围裙绑带一绑，腰身线条完全勒了出来。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，忽然觉得锥生零待人冷淡实在是太有必要了。生成这样的人，要是还成天对别人温柔，恐怕自己还会有大把愤怒的机会。  
　  
看着那围裙勒出的纤细身体线条，玖兰枢想起之前自己就开玩笑地问过锥生零，黑主灰阎是不是没给他饭吃，怎么能纤细成这样？而现在，愤怒充斥着的人第一次在旖旎臆想中出现了残酷的念头。  
　  
要是将这高傲冷淡，桀骜不驯的人在情事中疼爱得崩溃求饶，失声痛哭出来，该是怎样的美妙……  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得此时微笑着不言不语的玖兰枢有些可怕，咽了下唾沫出声提醒：“蓝堂英刚刚舔了优姬的血，还把她拖了出去，你这个当哥哥的不去看一看吗？”  
　  
仍不言不语的玖兰枢看到锥生零喉结滚动一下，他仿佛看到了他将溶在水里的血液锭剂咽下喉咙的情形……  
　  
锥生零心中疑惑：难道是刚刚海斗做了些什么？将玖兰枢惹成这个样子的？  
　  
“海斗跟你说了……”  
　  
然而就在这时，锥生零看到一直“温柔微笑”着的玖兰枢不知道想到了什么，忽然笑得更愉悦也更危险了。心中惊惧疑惑，问题没问完就自己停了下来，看着有些古怪的玖兰枢。  
　  
斜倚门框的玖兰枢终于站直，轻轻收敛了笑容地说：  
　  
“你饿了？”  
　  
“啊？”  
　  
锥生零一愣，刚刚那个奇怪的模样，结果问出的却是这样的问题？看了看料理台不远处那些已经装好盘，放在了托盘上的食物，随即说：  
　  
“有一点。晚饭已经好了，可以——！！”  
　  
又来！  
　  
锥生零强烈怀疑玖兰枢是不是有什么心理疾病，或者是有什么童年阴影，为什么他那么喜欢强＊＊吻别人！  
　  
一瞬间锥生零不知道玖兰枢想做什么，该不会是今天凌晨那些……锥生零心中警铃大作：玖兰枢！看清楚这里不是你玖兰枢月之寮的寝室！这里是黑主家的厨房！  
　  
只是一两秒内发生的事，就在锥生零转移视线回答玖兰枢那句不知缘由的“你饿了”，而说出“有一点”以后，玖兰枢大步走来直接将人一把揽入了怀里，不顾锥生零身上的围裙沾着油渍，身体贴了上去，极其霸道的吻不由分说地强行落下。玖兰枢揽上了那纤细得过分却依然柔韧有劲的腰，直接将锥生零逼到了料理台转角的位置。  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢又发什么神经，但他很明显感觉到，这次玖兰枢不同于以往的带着调戏捉弄的撩拨，他似乎是真的生气了。双手被夹于两人身体之间，后颈被死死控制住了。腰身被紧箍得发疼，唇也被咬得生疼。锥生零紧咬牙关，他都不知道自己现在到底是在被吻，还是在被咬。控制后颈的手忽然狠狠掐住了下颚，剧痛下牙关终于闭不紧了，可恶的霸道入侵者满意地攻城略地。  
　  
锥生零发力推搡，身体挣扎拒绝玖兰枢的强行温存，但这样的挣扎直接惹得纯血之君更加愤怒。  
　  
“玖兰枢！！你又——！！”  
　  
吻忽然被松开，锥生零大骂之际看到纯血之君的眼瞬间变得鲜红，诡异的针对性威压朝自己袭来，他感觉得到自己的吸血鬼的力量一下子完全无法调动了。  
　  
玖兰枢之前在与冒牌后裔作出“源金属武器一击”的约定时，想及如果自己胜出，如何能防止冒牌后裔出尔反尔。想到的就是这个能力——玖兰枢作为锥生零的直系血亲长辈，对直系后裔的他有着封锁血族力量的绝对能力。只对他有效，但绝对有效。曾经与冒牌后裔敌对时都不曾使用的能力，玖兰枢竟因纯粹的愤怒而在这种时候用在锥生零身上了。  
　  
锥生零惊得不能言语地看着玖兰枢，只见他忽然冷冷地一声笑：“我说过，你要是不愿意，我就不会强迫你。但是，如果我真的要强来，你以为你能反抗？”  
　  
锥生零全身仅余在纯血之君面前微不足道的人类力量可以调动，心惊之际再次被拥紧腰肢，一下啃咬上喉间，没有用上獠牙却咬出了血痕。闷哼着双手奋力推搡那颗脑袋，刚要开口叫骂，唇舌瞬间被转移阵地的入侵者乘虚而入。  
　  
过于强势的拥抱亲吻让锥生零想起在月之寮违禁品检查时，在玖兰枢的寝室。那时也是被这样莫名其妙地暴怒了的玖兰枢强＊＊吻的。但也有着不同，那时候即使是强迫，也不是现在这样纯粹出于惩罚而发生的。锥生零眉头狠狠皱起，心中顿时生出失望难过：玖兰枢你有话就不能好好说吗！  
　  
明明力量差距悬殊，锥生零却仍不停挣扎反抗，即使会引来更霸道的禁锢和啃咬。因锥生零在吃血液锭剂的事而被惹得焚毁理智的愤怒，被他的违逆引得更加凶狠。锥生零所有的不顺从在玖兰枢看来都是他要逃离自己的行为，而玖兰枢深知如果要得到他，就无论如何也不可以让他逃跑。这时的玖兰枢独占欲泛滥成灾，甚至冒出了把锥生零永远囚禁起来，让他从此无法被他人觊觎的想法。  
　  
真想把你的羽翼撕得粉碎，让你只能依赖我而活，把你永远囚于黑暗，让你的世界只有我，让你只看着我一个。终有一日你会明白我才是你的归宿，你会自愿留在这深渊，留在无光的笼牢，只让我可以看得见你的光芒。你会心甘情愿留在那肮脏疯狂的吸血鬼怀里，留在……我的怀里……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然皱起了眉。  
　  
不断的挣扎和压制较量中，锥生零口腔中随着霸道的吻忽然传来了玖兰枢那幽兰气息的纯血味道，他居然故意咬破了舌头！  
　  
纯血的味道在诱惑着锥生零，让他想要对玖兰枢顺从，好获得更多的纯血。清晰感受到纯血里带着的情绪，浓郁至极的对自己霸道的独占和愤怒，还有……不安？  
　  
就在这时身上传来急躁不可拒绝的触碰。感觉到紧紧抱住自己的人身体正在前倾，惊觉他似乎是想将自己压到料理台上去。  
　  
不行！那里还没有清洗！很脏！  
　  
不对！根本不是脏不脏的问题！！  
　  
到这时还惦记着脏不脏的人，心中恼火至极。锥生零想不通玖兰枢莫名其妙地把自己抱住一顿吻是要做什么，是要将他吻顺从了，然后就当作是自认错误，他就解气了？问题是锥生零连玖兰枢生气什么都不知道，这样就想逼他顺从，承认错误，那是不可能的。  
　  
身体上有异样的触感，呼吸不顺的人忽然差点呛了：禽兽！你往哪里摸！！  
　  
玖兰枢的手开始往裤腰下潜入，锥生零怒火攻心，虽然可供调动的力气没有多少，但他刚刚忽然想起在月之寮那次强＊＊吻，自然也想起了那时自己想用而当时顾忌暴露身份不敢用的方法。  
　  
而现在，他已经不需要顾忌了！  
　  
于是，锥生零对着口腔中肆无忌惮的软物奋力咬下，以额头最硬处狠狠撞向了稍微退开一点的玖兰枢眉心，随即迅速抬腿踩在退得更开的人肚子上，后腰在料理台借力使劲将人蹬撑开去。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然感到舌尖剧痛，紧接着眉心狠狠钝痛，随后腹部被猛力推了开去。站定后，他看向了对面向自己发动攻击的那个人。  
　  
锥生零靠在料理台边上站直，皱着眉抬手狠狠一抹嘴上血迹，双手环抱，怒火燃烧的水紫眼眸瞪视着玖兰枢，额上的青筋铺天盖地。“玖兰枢你到底犯什么病！你就是处刑，也得先把罪名说出来听听，好让人心服口服吧！”  
　  
此刻锥生零微喘着倚站于料理台边，脸颊绯红，眼眸湿润，怒容生动，唇角还有少量的残血。看上去娇柔纤细，却是气势逼人，随时能克敌。玖兰枢记起他的恋人从不是什么温顺可爱的家养猫儿，即使失掉血族力量，也是蓄势待发的猎豹。一时的悠闲贞静不过是偶尔的放松休憩，一旦被激怒，利爪就会伺机挥出。  
　  
玖兰枢看着这个诱人至极的样子，泛滥的独占欲让他觉得这也该是只属于自己的。心底的烈火狠狠燃烧，想要什么都不顾，直接宣告所有权。让这毫不知道收敛自己耀目光芒的人记住，他的光芒该为谁展现，让他明白不该再如此招摇过市，惹来那些带着非分之想的目光。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑一声，调整好了自己的呼吸，眼中的怒意直勾勾地锁定着锥生零，他不悦地笑着说：“英拿着的东西，是你的吧？零，你在吃血液锭剂？”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“然后？”  
　  
玖兰枢重新逼近，无视瞬间扣上自己颈动脉的手指，再次用力揽上那人腰身，伸手捏上了锥生零的下颚，强行舔去了他嘴角的残血，“喝过我的血以后，你还能咽下那些劣质的东西？”  
　  
玖兰枢的手指微微使力，锥生零下颚生疼，但依然不语，他继续说：“零，你不渴求我的血了？”  
　  
锥生零依然没有说话，等着下文，但玖兰枢是真的说完了。  
　  
没了？  
　  
说完了？  
　  
就因为这个！？  
　  
锥生零没好气地翻了个白眼。  
　  
瞪着眼前那个满脸的霸道独占，鲜血里却在叫嚣着“不自信”的男人。锥生零尽量让自己平静，冷静地说：“那个血液锭剂是优姬跟理事长讨的，她还不知道我是纯血种，而且放寒假了，我的长期口粮没了，她怕我出现渴血，远水解不了近渴。这是今天傍晚她才硬塞给我要我带着的，答应带着只是为了让优姬安心而已。”  
　  
再看到玖兰枢那个仍然不大信的眼神，锥生零彻底怒了，狠狠忍住没收拢手指让玖兰枢尝尝大脑供血不足的晕眩，水紫眼眸狠狠剜着，咬牙切齿，“而且，玖兰枢！你智商哪里去了！？”  
　  
锥生零抬手覆上了左边颈侧的十字蔷薇，“只要有这玩意在，我他妈根本咽不下你的血以外的所有血液！你个弱智到底冲我瞎生气什么！！”  
　  
玖兰枢一下子如遭雷击，彻底顿住了，脑中一片混乱……  
　  
一生气……居然……真的忘了……  
　  
从没想过自己也会有这个被愤怒彻底冲昏头脑的状态……  
　  
心底刚刚还在拼命煽风点火的小恶魔，表演瞬间变脸狠狠臭骂着自己：  
　  
在他面前这个样子！你丟不丢人！！  
　  
直到玖兰枢清醒以后他想到自己刚刚那个一刹那间独占欲彻底充斥脑海，几乎想违背对方意愿对他下手的想法，一瞬间感到心惊胆颤。  
　  
幸好……  
　  
幸好？  
　  
幸好锥生零不是个容易顺从的人？  
　  
玖兰枢内心无比复杂。  
　  
锥生零看着眼前彻底地顿住的玖兰枢，不知道他这下又是什么毛病。  
　  
锥生零不是抗拒接吻，他只是觉得那些本应是情侣间亲昵美好的事，不应该在强迫的情况下发生。而且既然最后没发生什么难堪的事，他其实不怎么想去计较这次强＊＊吻。不就是强＊＊吻吗？他被玖兰枢强＊＊吻都多少次了，不少这一次……  
　  
锥生零脸上一黑，对自己破罐子破摔，默认对方这么干没什么大问题的心态万分懊恼。  
　  
锥生零沮丧地叹了口气，收回了玖兰枢颈上的手，没好气地提醒那个石化了似的，仍抱住自己不放手的人：“行了，玖兰枢，是杀是剐给个准吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言回神，表情愧疚软下，轻轻柔柔地说：“对不起……”  
　  
锥生零感觉身上的力量瞬间充盈，力量压制解除了。看着愣神后道歉的玖兰枢，锥生零无奈地再次叹了气，将他推开一点，转身走开了。  
　  
锥生零端起盛装着食物盘子的托盘，顿了一下，没有转头看玖兰枢，他说：“玖兰枢，你不用想那么多，就是没有这十字蔷薇，我也咽不下血液锭剂。我话撂这里了，爱信不信。”  
　  
没等玖兰枢有什么反应，锥生零往饭厅走去，将煮好的食物一盘盘放到餐桌上。正摆放着盘子，他发现蓝堂英和黑主优姬似乎还没有回来的打算。锥生零没有回头，对必然跟着过来了的玖兰枢说：“你不去看看你妹妹怎么了吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音轻柔地应了一句，“嗯，这就去。”  
　  
锥生零这时要回厨房去取餐具，顺便把料理台收拾一下，转身却见到应该去找妹妹的玖兰枢站得极近，微笑着并没有行动的打算。玖兰枢这时的微笑恢复了平时的温柔深情。与刚刚因为发现不他对劲而惊疑不同，锥生零看到这正常状态的温柔笑容反而更紧张了。  
　  
锥生零浑身发毛，強自镇定地狠狠瞪着他，“又怎么了？你有完没完？想做什么都先把原因说出来听听。”  
　  
玖兰枢勾唇，“想做什么？唔……”他装模作样地假装着苦思冥想了一会儿，随即轻笑着说：“零，我想抱抱你。原因是……我想你了。”  
　  
锥生零正僵直紧张着，对话题忽然的跳跃反应不及。玖兰枢看着自己那对这个话题总是愣怔迟钝的恋人，轻笑了一声，无限温柔地抱住了他。  
　  
如烈火的霸道沉寂不见，如清泉的柔情漫逸而出。刚刚那霸道的钳制拥抱并不是玖兰枢想要的，他想要的其实是这样温柔的依偎相触。刚刚那独占欲望焚烧心智而夺取的吻也不是玖兰枢想要的，他想要的是……  
　  
玖兰枢微微放松，细看着锥生零慢慢变得窘迫的脸，细细看着那个才分开不到一天就开始想念的人，“零，刚刚，对不起……我道歉……”  
　  
玖兰枢终于还是吻了下来，羞愤不已的锥生零无法说话，只好腹诽：你这算哪门子的道歉！  
　  
　  
————  
　  
＊看漫画还是动画，黑主家的位置貌似没有明确说在哪，咱这里的设定是：黑主家在黑主学园的整体范围内，但又相对独立。要去黑主家，就需要离开黑主学园校门。所以零和优姬，每到周末周日回黑主家住都算是“离校”。  
　


	78. 所谓独占欲（二）

第三十四章 所谓独占欲（二）  
　  
怒火彻底熄灭以后的纯血之君与恋人深情拥吻着。  
　  
锥生零这时后腰靠在餐桌边，身上贴着个耍赖换着法子吃自己豆腐的纯血之君。  
　  
相依相偎的姿态让锥生零再次想及重新记起的无法长久陪伴的心结，因不安而僵硬，过了很久才回神，锥生零悲从中来，不安地柔顺下来了倚在玖兰枢怀中。拥抱着他的人似乎察觉了什么，越发温柔地缠绵着亲吻触摸。  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢已经知晓了他灵魂的事，此时此刻不想让他知道，也不敢让他知道。怕他伤心，也怕他……后悔退缩。刚刚才得到的爱情，锥生零害怕太快失去。  
　  
孤苦惯了的人得到了呵护，便开始贪婪起来了……  
　  
锥生零心中不禁苦笑。  
　  
在“是否可以信任”这个问题彻底占据锥生零的全部注意以前，他考虑得最多的问题是，“有意义吗？”和“值得吗？”，一句问的是自己，另一句问的是玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零，你明知自己生命短暂还与人相恋，有意义吗？  
　  
玖兰枢，如果短短的相恋要搭上痛苦的余生，值得吗？  
　  
传说，天生血族一生只会爱上一个人，即使是单相思，即使所爱死去。他们一旦爱上，就不可能再移情别恋。要他们放弃爱情，除非死亡，除非那些爱变成彻底的恨。爱上以后，无论何时都会渴望着得到那个人，彻底变成恨以后，无论如何都会渴望亲手杀了那个人。但一旦亲手葬送所爱，又会因所爱被杀而向自己报复，走上自杀殉情这唯一的路……  
　  
身上的触碰越来越放肆了，但锥生零仍一直闭着眼，不管不顾，放任自流。唇上的触感忽然没了，腰侧和后背传来指尖直接触碰肌肤的感觉，耳边传来了热气。  
　  
“零……你再不拒绝的话……会出事的啊……”  
　  
锥生零好像听见了，又好像没有听见，没有理会，不久唇再次被亲吻了。  
　  
如果那个传说，最后的部分是假的该多好……  
　  
如果那是假的，我起码可以选择将“相守”以外，一切你想要，而我又给得起的都给你。然后，让你彻底恨上我杀了我。这样你就可以忘了我，好好活下去。可以不用孤独地度过漫长的余生。如果可以这样，该多好？  
　  
果然，纯血种都是疯子……  
　  
你一边不希望他放弃你，一边又希望他在你死去以后放弃你，你到底想怎样？锥生零，你也不过是个自私的人而已。  
　  
锥生零发现自己已经变得习惯了玖兰枢的温柔亲吻，然后他彻底纠结了，他们终于成了这样的关系。上一世明明……到底为什么会变成这样的呢？是因为一开始的改变？早知道最开始的时候就不去多管闲事地救玖兰优姬，救什么人呢，救回来个大祸害……  
　  
刚刚是被愤怒冲昏头脑失了控，而现在，冷静下来的玖兰枢知道该怎样和自己的别扭恋人相处。玖兰枢知道锥生零在感情上是个吃软不吃硬的人，越是违背他的意愿，即使爱意再浓重他也会反抗。若是温柔地引诱，他就会慢慢顺从。到他顺从了以后，热情一点他都不会反抗，就像之前在玖兰枢的寝室沙发上的那个吻。但如果他忽然顺从得有些彻底，那大概就是不安了，就像锥生零告白时的那个吻。  
　  
还有现在。  
　  
怀里的人一开始僵住了，直到他慢慢放松，便对自己所有热情触碰都放任了，甚至有些越界的触碰他都默许了……  
　  
玖兰枢察觉到了锥生零的不对劲，小心地安抚着亲吻着，两人的心跳都在加速。  
　  
锥生零一开始明显的不安令玖兰枢担忧，后来彻底的顺从，纵容，甚至提醒他“会出事”他依然不理，这对玖兰枢来说又是极大的诱惑。但玖兰枢没有真的出什么事，因为他知道，他的别扭恋人貌似又因什么事而不安起来了，现在似乎先安抚他比较重要。  
　  
玖兰枢有信心能安抚，只要他没有逃跑，没有推开自己。刚刚的情况他都能只以人类之力推开纯血之君，现在自然不在话下。总之，抓住他，不让他逃跑是大前提。  
　  
我不介意死缠烂打，不能让你逃跑，我会一直抓住你，直到你心甘情愿留下，永远也别想着能推开我。  
　  
结束温柔缱绻的吻，玖兰枢轻声询问怀中的别扭恋人：“零，怎么了？”  
　  
面对他的询问，锥生零没办法马上将心中所想毫无顾忌地说出口，“你……你老是对我吻来吻去的不合适，即使优姬知道……要是被蓝堂英看到怎么办……”  
　  
锥生零不知道，早在他第一次自愿让玖兰枢吸血时，在他彻底晕过去以后，蓝堂英就已经看到了他们那个只差临门一脚就由“未遂”变成“既遂”的情形了。而且即使蓝堂英没看到过……  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，不以为然地故意低头往那躲避不及的唇上又是一啄，轻声说：“有什么关系，英知道零是我的后裔啊。”  
　  
锥生零闻言深深叹了口气，“你也会说我是你的后裔了，那你还……”  
　  
看到玖兰枢一脸“怎么了，有问题吗”的表情，锥生零皱着眉，别扭局促地别开脸去。  
　  
“玖兰枢，有个问题我很早就想问了，你和我，纯血种和纯血后裔，关系上你是我的‘父亲’吧，我们这样……合适吗？”  
　  
“……”  
　  
玖兰枢怔住了，瞪着眼睛看着别扭局促的恋人，怔了很长很长很长的一段空白时间……  
　  
然后，玖兰枢忽然把脸埋在了锥生零的颈窝里。  
　  
一下子爆笑出声：  
　  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
锥生零怔住，马上想要挣脱他的怀抱，却被抱得更紧了，不禁无名火起：“玖兰枢你笑什么！？”  
　  
这在锥生零看来可是个大问题，他是真的曾经很认真地在烦恼这件事。  
　  
血族和后裔的事，因为血族传统的变质，后裔传统已经不复存在了，现在已经只余仆人了。如果玖兰枢不是觉醒的始祖，而是真的“玖兰枢”本人的话，估计被咬的锥生零，也不过是仆人而已。关于血族后裔的知识，如今只存在古籍里了，所以，只听小时候的玖兰枢粗浅解释过“后裔和仆人的区别”的锥生零理所当然地还一知半解。  
　  
在玖兰枢的印象中，自己貌似从未笑成这样过，他狠狠抱住锥生零笑得身体乱颤。爆笑不止，想停都停不下来，连自己都没见过这样笑的自己会是什么样的脸，省得在锥生零面前形象彻底崩坏，硬是抱住了他，将脸死死埋在他颈窝里。  
　  
玖兰枢就这样一直笑，直到艰难地停下了才抬起头来，气息不顺地说：“对呢，零还不知道呢……”  
　  
锥生零不解皱眉：“不知道什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢歪头对怀里生着气的人微笑起来，“在血族世界里，纯血和纯血后裔之间，血缘上是长辈和后代的关系没错。但实际上……”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然缓缓低头凑近，薄唇在锥生零耳边厮磨，双唇追着那害羞瑟缩着微微躲开的耳，他声音轻柔低沉而诱惑地对怀里的人说：“实际上的关系，很多时候……是伴侣啊～”  
　  
当然，我在给予“黎”初拥那时，没有往这个方向打算就是了。  
　  
“！！”  
　  
锥生零一下子被玖兰枢的话吓得差点心跳骤停，直接在玖兰枢怀里石化了。  
　  
玖兰枢的伴侣！？  
　  
锥生零忽然想起，之前玖兰枢在月之寮主寮那几个高等贵族之间公开了他“玖兰后裔”的身份。所以那等于玖兰枢公开告诉他们，锥生零是他的伴侣？还有黑主灰，夜刈十牙和鹰宫海斗，他们都知道锥生零是玖兰枢的后裔，他们是不是也自己查到那些信息了？  
　  
玖兰枢这时抬头，饶有兴趣地欣赏锥生零那毫无悬念地被雷劈了的表情，再次喷笑一声。  
　  
“所以啊……”玖兰枢再次轻拥震惊的人，愉快地往他脸上亲，他轻笑起来说：“我和零拥抱，接吻，甚至……更亲密一点，在伴侣之间也是正常的，是完全没有问题的呢～”  
　  
闻言，锥生零开始结结巴巴地语无伦次：“那……不对……你……不能……你……我……”  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零这个难得一见的样子，决定再给他拋一个手榴弹，愉快地说着诡异的内容：“刚刚鹰宫先生说的就是这个事，他说如果我让你伤心难过，他就会来取我头颅呢～”  
　  
海斗你个傻逼！添什么乱！！  
　  
（鹰宫海斗：哈嚏！！）  
　  
锥生零想着这些这绝对不是“完全没有问题”的状况，果然，拿人类的伦理常识来衡量吸血鬼是行不通的吗？  
　  
然而锥生零不知道的是，如果他在被玖兰枢认定为“伴侣”的情况下，他“玖兰枢的纯血后裔”的身份曝光了，血族世界恐怕会掀起轩然大波。  
　  
在玖兰枢还是“枢”的时候，那时候的纯血种还不是太稀有，因此，不考虑家族血脉传承，选择不留下子嗣并不是什么大逆不道的事。而现在，没有沉睡的纯血种稀有得只剩个位数了。玖兰枢知道，即使纯血种强大到普通的势力不敢干预，但如果元老院以“保护纯血血脉”为名目，并获得大多数血族的支持，便可能公然干涉他的选择，甚至对锥生零不利。  
　  
这也就是鹰宫海斗所担忧的问题。  
　  
当然，一门心思死缠烂打的玖兰枢不打算理会他们，但他也不愿意锥生零被干扰。这样的情况有没有办法让所有人闭嘴？  
　  
有，只要玖兰枢和锥生零互相立下伴侣誓言。  
　  
伴侣誓言是血族最古老的誓言之一，承诺忠诚于所爱。虽然这个誓言流传极广，如今连普通血族结婚时也会用到，但其实涉及其真正效果的核心内容早已失传。这个誓言的缺失版本，只是一个口头承诺，没有任何约束作用，全部都无法通过血族的誓言检验阵法。  
　  
伴侣誓言的完整内容连玖兰枢都没办法找回，然而，初知道，这一点让玖兰枢无比庆幸有这样一个奇葩当队友。在蓝堂家宴前夕，初将这个誓言的立誓前提，成立条件等等苛刻的完整内容全部告诉了玖兰枢。完整的伴侣誓言会让立誓者双方同生同灭，这是初作为保住锥生零身体灵魂的保险手段。伴侣誓言绝对能保住锥生零的身体，但它到底有没有保住灵魂的能力，仍是未知。  
　  
而这伴侣誓言的另一个作用，则可以彻底堵住所有人的嘴。伴侣誓言一旦成立，那么除了伴侣之间，立誓者将缺失与伴侣以外的任何人诞下子嗣的能力。这是为了避免在失去意识的情况下，身体背叛心灵有负所爱。假如玖兰枢和锥生零之间的伴侣誓言成立，通过检验阵法并公诸于众，“保护纯血血脉”的名目将不会再有任何意义。至于元老院，肃清是迟早的事，但并不是首要任务。  
　  
那时候，初语重心长地不断叮嘱玖兰枢，让他赶紧将锥生零的心攻克。当时的玖兰枢在苦笑，觉得自己恋爱出头无望。然而宴会中途，看到因寻着同胞弟弟而去，失踪了一小会儿的锥生零变得心神恍惚，独自提前离开宴会，玖兰枢敛去气息悄悄跟在了锥生零身后。甘愿当护卫骑士的高贵天生纯血，意外得到了那梦寐以求之人的告白。而现在……  
　  
玖兰枢继续微笑看着眼前那张不知所措的脸。  
　  
这时，实在不知道该说什么的锥生零只好转移话题：“你……你快出去把优姬找回来！”  
　  
玖兰枢笑得更愉悦了，对着那张转移话题的嘴又是一顿吻，直吻得锥生零又要咬人了才放开他，转身走出了饭厅。  
　  
锥生零呼吸仍有些不稳地看到离开的背影，暗暗叹气，心情再次低落起来。  
　  
玖兰枢，我该怎么告诉你“我命不久矣”？  
　  
————  
　  
蓝堂英将黑主优姬拽出了厨房以后，漫无目的地往外走，直到走到客厅外的露台时，终于被莫名其妙的黑主优姬挣脱了。  
　  
“蓝堂英！你要做什么！”黑主优姬捂住被蓝堂英抓得发疼的手腕，完全不懂他发什么疯。  
　  
蓝堂英的表情非常严肃认真，这样认真严肃的蓝堂英，黑主优姬见过一次，在他发现绯樱闲身体存放位置的那次。但现在的蓝堂英又有些不同，现在的他是愤怒的，那认真严肃的怒火让黑主优姬不适。  
　  
蓝堂英愤怒地朝黑主优姬低声大喝：“你究竟知不知道你刚刚在做什么！！你居然敢让锥生零舔你的血！？你就不怕他的獠牙扎破你的手指！！你……你……你不怕疼吗！？”  
　  
想及黑主优姬不知道锥生零是纯血种，蓝堂英急忙改了口。  
　  
然而蓝堂英想说的，其实是：你就不怕他的獠牙扎破你的手指吗？只要锥生零的獠牙稍微扎破你的手指一点点，你就会变成血族，就会变成吸血鬼了！  
　  
黑主优姬这才明白蓝堂英是误会了，他以为锥生零帮自己检查伤口的那个动作和情形，是自己在拿鲜血在喂食锥生零？开什么玩笑！怎么可能！  
　  
以为锥生零是不稳定LevelD的黑主优姬心想：我千般叮嘱，万般告诫的，让零不准吸食人类的血。我在理事长那里硬要了血液锭剂过来，以防万一地塞给零，就是为了再加一道保险。我自己却去投喂？傻了吧？  
　  
然而，黑主优姬此刻却因为蓝堂英说的话而在想别的事：  
　  
零的话没关系，但如果是枢学长的獠牙……以前枢学长也许为我疗伤过，但从没碰到过枢学长的獠牙。如果被咬到一点点的话……变成吸血鬼？  
　  
一旦涉及吸血鬼的事，我就什么都帮不上忙……如果变成了吸血鬼，我是不是就能……  
　  
事后被她自己嘲讽为脑子进水的不成熟想法只是出现了一瞬间，但一根筋黑主优姬却偏偏把它说出了口。  
　  
黑主优姬一边揉着发疼的手腕，一边满不在乎地说：“扎破就扎破呗，有什么关系，反正零又不是纯血种。再说了，就是零是纯血种，真的把我手指咬了的话……变成吸血鬼也没什么不好啊，身体变得强大，心大概也会变得坚强吧？”  
　  
也许这样就不会总是爱哭了吧。  
　  
然而蓝堂英却被她无所谓的话刺激到了，“你是觉得变成吸血鬼也无所谓吗！？你是这样认为的吗！？”  
　  
蓝堂英在知道黑主优姬不反感变成吸血鬼时，一瞬间他其实有些开心：如果她也是血族，是吸血鬼，那个叫鹰宫海斗的男人所说过的“血统和寿命都不相衬”，不就可以解决了？但是这一瞬间的开心很快就消失了，蓝堂英不希望这样，他不希望黑主优姬变成血族的一员。  
　  
黑主优姬不明白蓝堂英莫名其妙冲着自己的怒气，不解地瞪着他，“我是不是这样认为又和你有什么关系！我这样认为有什么问题！”  
　  
蓝堂英原本想找锥生零，问一问和黑主优姬共同生活了四年的他，她对吸血鬼的看法，她讨厌吸血鬼吗？她有没有渴望过长久的寿命？有没有想过要变成吸血鬼？  
　  
然而当蓝堂英误以为自己看到了锥生零要舔舐她伤口的血，他忽然愤怒了。又想到锥生零是纯血种，想到只需锥生零的獠牙稍微扎破黑主优姬的手指，她就会变成自己的同类，蓝堂英并不觉得期待，他一瞬间只感到害怕。  
　  
然后，当蓝堂英真的亲耳听到黑主优姬说出“变成吸血鬼也没什么不好”这样的想法时，蓝堂英发现一瞬的开心以后，自己一点都不希望那样。  
　  
蓝堂英看着黑主优姬的脸，怔怔地喃喃细语：“不可以，你不应该进入那个世界，你不应该……无论如何都不应该的，你应该是……能快乐地笑着，可以活在明媚阳光下的人类……血族，是阴暗而悲哀的，那不适合你，你不该是那样的……”  
　  
黑主优姬听他没头没尾的话，一头雾水，“什么乱七八糟的，你到底在说什么啊。”  
　  
蓝堂英忽然抓住了黑主优姬的肩头，喃喃地说着：“不要再有想要变成吸血鬼的想法，吸血鬼是那么悲哀的种族……不可以……”  
　  
说着说着，蓝堂英忽然朝她大吼起来，“不可以！我不会允许你变成和我一样的生物的！我不允许！即使与所有人为敌！即使你会讨厌我！！”  
　  
“好痛！放手！死蓝堂英你做什么！！”  
　  
黑主优姬开始挣扎，想要脱离蓝堂英双掌的禁锢。  
　  
黑主优姬觉得这样严肃起来的蓝堂英很奇怪，她不知道怎么应对这种样子的他。在黑主优姬的认知里，蓝堂英是个幼稚的大男孩，他不是眼前这个莫名认真的大男子主义的样子的。  
　  
直到发现自己怎么挣都挣脱不开，黑主优姬才明白每天对练自己能和眼前这个人打成平手，不过是因为蓝堂英一直在放水罢了。假如不是技巧型的对战，光比拼力量，黑主优姬根本不可能得胜。  
　  
人类和吸血鬼之间血统决定的力量差距？真是讨厌！！  
　  
无名火起的黑主优姬自暴自弃起来，冲蓝堂英大声嚷嚷：“蓝堂英！我就想当吸血鬼了怎么地！这是我自己的事你凭什么不允许！你又不是我什么人！”  
　  
听到这样的话，蓝堂英终于彻底怔住了，握着黑主优姬肩头的手也稍微放松了一点。  
　  
是啊，我是你的什么人？  
　  
我是……  
　  
我是喜欢着你的人啊。  
　  
蓝堂英魔怔地看着黑主优姬的脸。  
　  
一旦发现喜欢，一旦承认喜欢，血族不顾一切追求爱情的本能开始启动了。然而，毫无恋爱经验的蓝堂英只知道在花痴面前如何可以引发尖叫，却并不知道要怎么追求真正喜欢的，唯一的那个人。他此时想得到的，是他现在最想做的事。  
　  
蓝堂英眼睛泛出了红光，张开带着獠牙的嘴，朝黑主优姬的脖子咬了下去。  
　  
“！！”  
　  
　


	79. 缺失的记忆（一）

第三十五章 缺失的记忆（一）  
　  
枢：凭什么我苦追那么久才有得吸，这小子一来就咬上了！？  
　  
零：亲哥？  
　  
————  
　  
“！！”  
　  
突如其来的刺痛，黑主优姬急促地闷哼一声，心中随之泛出尘封的恐惧记忆，身体也随即泛起了诡异的感觉。  
　  
那是一种对还有三个月才到十六岁的女汉子黑主优姬来说，完全陌生的感觉。她能清晰地感觉到自己的血液在流失，身体在发软，发颤，发冷。然而伴随獠牙咬噬产生那种古怪的感觉却令被咬的人不会感觉到难受。但是，即使身体不难受，娇小的少女身体仍不由自主地瑟瑟发抖起来。黑主优姬在害怕，无所适从。  
　  
虽然和睦自然地相处得很久，但黑主优姬没有忘记蓝堂英是危险的吸血鬼这件事，她只是忘记了，自己这风纪委员也不过是人类，也不过是吸血鬼口粮而已。没想到重新记起来的时候，竟然是这样的情况。黑主优姬鼻头泛酸，随后被那个印象中的幼稚大男孩，此刻却成了恐怖吸血鬼的人紧紧抱入了怀里。  
　  
蓝堂英本来想着，只是尝一口，想着只要吸得小心一点，也许不会给发现，但他低估了他喜欢着的那个人那鲜血的诱惑力。带着兰花馨香的，甜美而纯净的鲜血落入喉中，蓝堂英只觉得这是自己十八年以来尝过的最美味的鲜血，贪婪地忍不住再要一点，再要一点……  
　  
一来，因为蓝堂英足够小心；二来，露台外有风将血液气味带走了；三来，饭厅里腻歪着的两个人貌似还没什么空。这么下来，蓝堂英此刻这个会被玖兰枢和锥生零千刀万剐的行为，居然直到结束都没有被发现。  
　  
蓝堂英撤出了獠牙，吞净了血液后舔舐了伤口。就在这时，忽然有液体滴落在蓝堂英腮边。蓝堂英这才回神，一惊，抬头，然后他就看到黑主优姬紧抿着唇，整个人慌慌张张的，一双暗红眼睛委委屈屈地在无声掉着眼泪。  
　  
蓝堂英这时才反应过来，自己没得人家同意而强行吸了人家的血，这行为如果在天生血族之间发生，那是和强（哔——）性质一样的事情啊！于是，蓝堂英这下终于惊醒了。  
　  
黑主优姬却不懂吸血鬼那些什么同意不同意的事，她只知道自己被咬了。对被吸血有着恐惧阴影的不止锥生零一个，黑主优姬也有。  
　  
黑主优姬所有记忆的开端在五岁时的一个雪夜，那些人型的嗜血野兽，崩落的黄砂，飞溅的血。如果不是那个记忆中的幼小的吸血鬼猎人，和当时出现的大哥哥玖兰枢，黑主优姬恐怕已经被咬了吧。  
　  
但是，黑主优姬明明是有阴影的，偏偏她很奇怪地觉得那被咬感觉居然很好，她强烈怀疑自己是疯了。想及之前蓝堂英抽风告诉过自己什么吸血鬼是只有所爱的人的鲜血才能填满空虚的狡猾生物，那么简单的单箭头逻辑都没反应过来“蓝堂英喜欢黑主优姬”的粗神经少女在想：  
　  
既然是这样，死蓝堂英你咬我做什么啊！  
　  
一来二去，黑主优姬哭了，她没有像那些唯美的小说女主那样，梨花带雨楚楚可怜地由头到尾默默掉泪，回过神的她“哇”地一声大哭出来了。  
　  
黑主优姬仍然是“被欺负了就找家长告状”的小孩子思维，一把鼻涕一把泪地哭着指责欺负了自己的混小子：  
　  
“死蓝堂英，你咬我呜呜呜……我要告诉零和枢学长呜呜呜……你个混蛋你咬我呜呜呜……”  
　  
看到黑主优姬哭的一瞬间就已经慌了神的蓝堂英，此刻既有强行吸了人家鲜血的自厌负罪感，还有对她那两位家长的恐惧，一下子手忙脚乱起来。这会儿，相比那两位家长，蓝堂英感觉黑主优姬眼泪的威力也足够大。  
　  
在锥生零转入夜间部不久后，蓝堂英曾经因为在和黑主优姬对练时说出了禁句，触到了黑主优姬的逆鳞而将她弄哭了一次。那时的感觉和现在相比不可同日而语，那时候的蓝堂英最多只是负罪，而且还有“是你有错在先”的不服气。而如今，别说强行吸了人家的血本来就是蓝堂英要负全部责任，就算他是毫无责任，现在蓝堂英看到黑主优姬在哭也难受得要死。  
　  
以前天天看得到她咋咋呼呼的，笑起来那么灿烂，生气的时候也是朝气勃勃的，那样大大咧咧的温暖女孩，原来也是会哭的，哭的时候原来也会这样让人想保护的。但是这种让人想保护的机会一次都不想有，看着她哭，比什么都难受……  
　  
蓝堂英小心翼翼地抱着怀里那个娇小的女孩，急忙慌乱地道歉安抚：“对不起对不起，是我的错是我的错，我混蛋我该死，对不起，你不要哭……”  
　  
黑主优姬不愿意被咬了自己的吸血鬼抱住，要是一不小心他又馋了，想再咬一口怎么办？可是她当下失血有点多，没有多少力气可以挣扎，她只能一直任由蓝堂抱住，委委屈屈地哭着，“死蓝堂英，你放手呜呜呜……”  
　  
蓝堂英忙不迭地道歉，黑主优姬娇小温软的少女身体被他抱在怀里，口腔里还有幽兰馨香的味道。明明怀里的女孩还在哭，蓝堂英却忽然觉得这个“将喜欢着的人抱在怀里”地状态让他很舒服。  
　  
如果可以一直抱着就好了……  
　  
“英，你在做什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英身后响起了那足以将他吓得肝胆俱裂的那个人的声音，他陡然站直，僵硬机械地回过头去。只见玖兰枢站在露台门口处注视着发生状况的两人，他此时的笑容如春雨绵甜，沐人心头。但蓝堂英看到那笑容以后，却只想到：如果自裁会不会痛快一点。  
　  
蓝堂英紧张万分地抱住怀里那个还在凄惨哭泣的女孩儿，结结巴巴地开口说：“枢……枢大人……我……我在……”  
　  
蓝堂英说不完那不知道怎么说出口的话，然后黑主优姬言简意赅地替他说完了——  
　  
“枢学长，死蓝堂英咬我呜呜呜嗝……”  
　  
此刻还被蓝堂英小心地抱在怀里的黑主优姬又一次哭得打嗝。她什么都没有考虑，直接逮着忽然出现的家长，黑主优姬像告状自己在小公园玩耍时被隔壁家的混小子打了那样，哭着鼻子向玖兰枢告状自己被蓝堂英欺负了。  
　  
“哦？”  
　  
玖兰枢只说了一个字，但意味不明的危险尾音足够让蓝堂英脸色发青，心跳紊乱。玖兰枢微笑慢慢变得越来越危险，酒红眼睛冷冷看着蓝堂英。  
　  
“英，你还不放手吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言刷地瞬间松了手，怎料黑主优姬这时因为失血有些多，头脑发晕，身体失去支撑力量后直接往下坠去。蓝堂英大惊失色，瞬间将她再次捞回自己怀里来。这会儿，蓝堂英放手也不是，不放手也不是，到最后他只好可怜巴巴地用哀求的目光看向了玖兰枢。  
　  
“枢……枢大人……她站不稳……她，她还头晕……”  
　  
玖兰枢“呵”地笑了一声：  
　  
你以为这是谁造成的！？原来你小子喜欢优姬？？  
　  
优姬可是我亲妹妹，这妹婿还得好好把关……蓝堂英人不错，但不一定够格呐。  
　  
再说了，我费尽心思护了十多年的宝贝妹妹，哪能随随便便地被个野男人泡了去！？  
　  
上一刻还觉得蓝堂英人不错，下一刻就认定他是个野男人的玖兰枢，现在心情十分复杂。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零准备好了所有东西，坐在饭桌边的椅子上，想着人回来了就随时可以开饭。  
　  
然后当锥生零看到耸拉着脑袋回到饭厅来的蓝堂英时，他只以为他是因为舔了黑主优姬的血而被玖兰枢像上一世那样狠狠教训过了。直到他看到惨白了一张脸，哭哭啼啼的黑主优姬，被玖兰枢搀扶着慢慢领回饭厅来。  
　  
脸色发白的黑主优姬看到锥生零以后直接哭着往他怀里钻，任他怎么问，口齿不清的女孩儿愣是说不出个所以然来，吓得锥生零手足无措。直到被玖兰枢告知刚刚发生了什么事情以后，锥生零一瞬间眼眸鲜红，直接暴走了。  
　  
自上学期湖边私斗的事以后，锥生零没有再教训过这只金发蓝眼事儿精，此刻他一下子直接掐上了他的脖子。若不是黑主优姬尖叫着抱住了他，玖兰枢也及时出手截停了攻击，提醒他这样会吓到优姬，锥生零差点就当场手撕了他。  
　  
这一世的黑主优姬之于锥生零，已经是半个妹妹般的存在。  
　  
上一世多愁善感的黑主优姬有着太多的温柔过度，那时的她为了不伤害玖兰枢和锥生零任何一方，因而举棋不定。到头来她伤害自己，也伤害了玖兰枢和锥生零。直到玖兰枢将心脏投入熔炉，陷入永远沉睡以前将她推向锥生零怀抱，她才终于哭着向即将沉睡的玖兰枢告白，她一直爱着的其实只是玖兰枢。她说，她对锥生零是错将“依赖”当成了“依恋”，只因不愿伤害而一直没有明说。温柔过度，多愁善感，最终害她失去了所爱，也伤透了锥生零。  
　  
所以这一世，锥生零刻意地逗她，调侃她，磨砺她，培养她，要的就是让黑主优姬能果断独立。锥生零甚至不在乎她是不是温柔，会不会有过剩的同情心去关心别人。锥生零只求她在想要关心别人的同时，不要选择伤害她自己；更不要为了不伤某人一时，而长久地悠游寡断，举棋不定，最终既伤害别人，也伤害自己。  
　  
看着这一世的黑主优姬慢慢变得比自己想象的还没坚强果断，锥生零发自真心地高兴，他是真的将这一世的优姬当成了妹妹来看待的。锥生零的过激反应直接显示出了他有多重视这个阳光灿烂的女孩，他甚至一瞬间理解了上一世那个纯血种人渣在知道自己吸了优姬的血以后暴走时的心情。  
　  
随后锥生零又想及天生血族的那些习性，蓝堂英出于愤怒或冲动或占有欲，主动吸了优姬的血，恰好证明了蓝堂英是真的喜欢优姬的。  
　  
但是。  
　  
喜欢不代表可以伤害，更何况蓝堂英现在还是单相思。  
　  
蓝堂英铁青了脸，看着从未见过的，冷酷可怕的锥生零。听到那个平时冷着一张脸，却温柔得不得了的人，带着绝对的愤怒对自己说：“蓝堂学长，你要是敢再乱来，我一定杀了你！”  
　  
黑主家今晚的晚饭吃得非常不平静。  
　  
黑主优姬一顿晚饭下来吃得可怜巴巴的，她缩在锥生零身边，视蓝堂英如洪水猛兽。以前那个一直敢于将蓝堂英按在地上狠狠摩擦的女汉子，仿佛只是伪装出来的假象。一下子破功了以后，此刻的黑主优姬怕蓝堂英这个“会吸自己的血的野兽”怕得要死。  
　  
这时正在夹菜的黑主优姬刚刚好抬头，无意中看到了蓝堂英那双冰蓝眼睛正直勾勾地看着自己，嘴巴还嚼着一口米饭的黑主优姬浑身一抖，筷子上夹着的土豆块“啪嗒”一声掉回盘子里去了，随即眼泪又滚落下来了。  
　  
看到黑主优姬这个样子，不仅玖兰枢这个优姬的亲哥哥想用血红荆棘绞死蓝堂英，锥生零这个优姬的半个哥哥也再次有了把蓝堂英轰成砂子的冲动。  
　  
然而蓝堂英本人也不好受。虽然被玖兰枢和锥生零威胁生命很可怕，但相比之下，还是黑主优姬的眼泪威力要更大一点。玖兰枢和锥生零要杀蓝堂英的话，他最多心头乱跳觉得恐惧，然后就是两眼一闭，伸头一刀的事。但看到黑主优姬在哭，蓝堂英只觉得自己像某些电影里被处刑的吸血鬼——  
　  
仿佛拿钝头的桃木钉直接钉入心脏，一下一下地狠狠砸着。缓慢地折磨着，生不如死。  
　  
但其实黑主优姬是不想哭的，可是被吸血恐惧让她不由自主地就流出泪来了。想及自己一直在哭鼻子，黑主优姬有些害羞，又有些不忿——  
　  
那么丢人的样子被蓝堂英看到了，以后一定会被他揪着小尾巴狠狠嘲笑的吧？洗完澡以后可要冷静点了，可不能再继续这么丢人了！  
　  
泡澡中的黑主优姬心情低落地想着，仰头靠在浴缸边沿。  
　  
不知道是因为什么，在黑主优姬的内心深处，一直有着难以言说清楚的恐惧。她没有五岁以前的记忆，但明明她什么都不记得，她却会害怕。也许就是因为过去一片空白，那未知的空白存在，本身就是可怕的。  
　  
这些年来生活过得还算滋润的黑主优姬常常会对自己说：  
　  
明明你的身边已经有了疼爱着自己的理事长养父，有青梅竹马的零，有照顾着你的枢学长，还有闺密好友的小赖。你已经很幸运了，你就知足一点吧，不要太贪心了。  
　  
但黑主优姬有时还是忍不住会想知道，十年之前到底发生了些什么。她有时甚至不禁会想：  
　  
我的父母，他们会不会是因为……因为不想要我了，所以才主动丢弃了我？  
　  
将我丢在了那个下雪的夜晚，丢在那片吸血鬼出没的荒野……  
　  
我到底……是什么人？  
　  
因为被蓝堂英吸血而勾起的，小时候对吸血鬼的恐惧被重新牵了出来。不可避免地想回忆起过去，那段不明原因恐惧着的，一片空白的记忆断层。  
　  
黑主优姬叹了口气，无意间一低头，暗红的眼睛一下子瞪直了——浴缸里浸泡全身的水，变得鲜红如血。  
　  
黑主优姬怔住了，心脏跳动剧烈，剧烈到了疼痛的地步。  
　  
冷静，先穿好衣服，狩猎女神还在洗漱台。刚刚还是好好的，即使是有人要攻击，不可能一下子变成这样的。而且没有闻到血腥味，这是幻觉，只是幻觉，只是幻觉……  
　  
以前也是这样，每到黑主优姬想要努力记起以前的事时就会出现幻觉。  
　  
黑主优姬压抑住了颤抖，小心翼翼地从浴缸出来，扯过旁边挂着的浴巾往身上包裹。但她始终没办法保持彻底冷静，浴巾牵扯勾到了放洗漱用品的铁艺架子，塑料的瓶瓶罐罐往地上砸，发出了巨大的声响。巨响让紧张中的黑主优姬慌乱了，她踩到了一只塑料瓶子，脚下一滑狠狠地摔在了地上。疼痛的感觉终于让压抑的恐惧彻底挣脱，疯狂放大，完全笼罩在心头。  
　  
由于刚刚被蓝堂英吸走了大量的血，失血有些狠的黑主优姬本来就有些晕，刚刚的一摔还撞到了头，头晕目眩的少女艰难地爬到了门口。她围着毛巾背狠狠靠上浴室门，回头看着浴缸的方向，害怕血淋淋的浴缸马上要爬出来什么。  
　  
黑主优姬心中怕到了极点，刚刚她还以为自己可以应对，因此才没有呼救。而此刻她已经没有继续逞强的念头了，她想要出声呼救，但喉头仿佛有什么堵死了，什么声音都发不出来。娇小的少女无助地坐在了地上，她不敢闭眼，怕再睁眼的时候，眼前会出现更可怕的事情。  
　  
“喂……优……优姬？”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然听到门外响起了蓝堂英的声音，他正生硬地叫着自己的名字。  
　  
“怎么，刚刚的声音……你已经洗了很久了，没事吧？”  
　  
蓝堂英很在意刚刚被自己弄哭的那个女汉子，真的很在意，他越发关注着，一直地留意着她的一举一动，所以他轻易发现了浴室里的不寻常动静。  
　  
蓝堂英听不见回应，不安地拍着门，“喂，你没事吧？”  
　  
黑主优姬一直睁着眼，这时一瞬间回神，才发现眼前的一切都已经恢复了正常，刚刚那一片没有血腥味的血海，似乎……真的只是幻觉……  
　  
黑主优姬的声音有些颤，“蓝堂……学长……我……我没事……”  
　  
可是你这完全不像是没事的状态啊。  
　  
蓝堂英皱着眉头：“你慢慢来，我就在外面帮你守着。”  
　  
蓝堂英转身打算远离一点，不然恐怕又会吓到她吧？但才走一步，身后的门就突然打开了，一只手臂从打开一点的门缝伸了出来，拽住了他的衣摆。蓝堂英顿住了，看着那纤细的手臂。光滑细腻，健康浅蜜色，带着水润的色泽，还有沐浴乳淡淡青苹果的清甜香气……  
　  
单纯的少年心浮起一片异样的悸动。  
　  
蓝堂英看到黑主优姬的手指正在颤抖，难得的沉默的恐惧。他稳了稳心神，故意用打趣的语气问：“你怎么了？浴缸里有蟑螂啊？”  
　  
黑主优姬沉默了一会儿，“我没事……我只是，每次……想要想起过去的事，就会……也许是因为相隔得太久……所以……”  
　  
蓝堂英想了想，他曾听过黑主优姬言简意赅地讲述过她记忆的开端。后来出于好奇，有些在意的他有去问过锥生零，也在无意中八卦地套过本人的话，但都没什么有价值的信息。  
　  
蓝堂英努力让自己不要去注意黑主优姬那带着沐浴乳香气的手臂，平静地说：“锥生零说，你是一个人被丢在人迹罕至，只有吸血鬼游荡出没的地方吧？如果你的父母是吸血鬼猎人，或者是吸血鬼猎人协会的相关人员，被卷入了某件和吸血鬼有关的，例如是曾参与或者协助猎人协会的任务，遭到吸血鬼报复……就很有可能出现那种情况。”  
　  
黑主优姬专心听着蓝堂英的话，渐渐止住了颤抖。  
　  
我的父母……吸血鬼猎人？猎人协会相关人员？  
　  
蓝堂英还在继续说着。  
　  
“如果是这样，人类那边的吸血鬼猎人协会，应该会有相关的报告书。如果是你亲自去看看十年前的记录的话，也许会有新的发现。也许会让你想起什么也说不定……”  
　  
涉及的是人类那方面的事情，蓝堂英能插手的不多，但是，他觉得自己至少是可以陪着她的吧？  
　  
“如果你有需要，我可以……陪你去……”  
　  
黑主优姬听完了蓝堂英的话，吸血鬼猎人协会？也许那里会有有关自己身世之谜的答案？她暗暗下定了决心：  
　  
这一次，我一定要找到答案！  
　  
　


	80. 番外-被需要的人

番外-被需要的人  
   
此刻的支葵千里在出神，仿佛是鬼压床的状态，意识清醒，却动弹不得。  
   
忽然间想起了很多事，支葵千里想到了一个很不好的词——走马灯。  
   
在蓝堂家主持的宴会马上就要开始的时候，架院晓，蓝堂英，早园琉佳三人打过招呼先行一步。那时的支葵千里和远矢莉磨则因为赖床而起得太晚，三人离开很久以后都还在换衣服。  
   
远矢莉磨已经换好了衣服，在等着支葵千里，而木讷的红发少年则还在和自己的领带搏斗。  
   
“支葵，”远矢莉磨坐在换衣间门外的沙发上，懒懒散散地叫唤着，“你还没好吗？”  
   
“啊……这些……真是麻烦，”支葵千里苦恼地折腾着领结，“我讨厌大人们的聚会。”  
   
“没办法啊，忍忍就好。”  
   
远矢莉磨从手中那盒Pocky巧克力棒中抽出一根，抬手越过头顶往后方伸去。那只手精准地伸入了门缝，巧克力棒也精准地递到了支葵千里嘴边，支葵千里默契地张嘴就咬。  
   
红发少年和双马尾少女，他们总是那样的默契。  
   
后来到了宴会。  
   
站在宴会餐区的支葵千里被锥生零的手艺养刁了胃口，无聊地晃动着高脚酒杯里的气泡果酒。  
   
东西不好吃，果然不该来的。  
   
木讷少年心想。  
   
随着支葵千里杯子上映出的一个倒影慢慢靠近，一个浅棕色头发背头梳起露出额头的中年男人慢慢走近。  
   
“千里，好久不见。真是长大了啊。已经是可以独当一面的男子汉了啊。”  
   
支葵千里面无表情地向这位长辈冷淡问好，“好久不见了，大伯父。”  
   
“只是……千里是不是有些太瘦了？”  
   
棕发中年男人慢慢走近，一手揽上了支葵千里的纤薄的肩头。棕发男人将手上那只过来时就拿着的碟子放在了支葵千里面前的桌子上，那是一份血淋淋的牛排。  
   
“要好好吃东西啊，多吃点，因为，这可不只是你一个人的身体啊！”  
   
支葵千里嫌恶地看着那盘血淋淋的肉，胃中翻搅出强烈的恶心感。  
   
棕发男人凑近了对支葵千里说：“偶尔去见一见你的母亲吧。”  
   
看到了支葵千里无言的顺从，棕发男人也就不再说什么，说了一句“再见”后离开了。  
   
支葵千里木讷地看着棕发男人地背影，闪过厌恶的眼忽然一怔，看着嘴边被精准递过来的一块水果蛋糕。转头看到远矢莉磨背对着自己，如同宴会之前，在换衣间外精准递过来Pocky巧克力棒的情形。  
   
支葵千里难以察觉地微微勾了唇角，放心地张嘴咬下了投喂过来的香甜蛋糕。  
   
大伯父的出现似乎已经昭示着之后会发生的一切，只是支葵千里不知道事情会超出自己想象的严重程度。  
   
那个宴会以后，寒假开始了。  
   
月之寮主寮的大家都相约在蓝堂家的别墅度过寒假，除了原因不明的蓝堂英，和答应了回去看望母亲的支葵千里。  
   
正在等人齐出发的远矢莉磨打了个呵欠，转头对坐在沙发上的支葵千里说：“支葵，你真的不跟大家一起去吗？”  
   
木讷少年懒懒散散地瘫在沙发上，一副没了骨头的样子，语气不怎么愉快地回话：“嗯……母亲最近总是催我回家看看。我过一会儿要回家趟，之后，大概会过去吧，大概……”  
   
“哦，这样啊……”远矢莉磨依然面无表情，但语气听得出有些不愉快。她伸手从自己的粉色心型手提包里翻出了一个东西，朝看起来也不愉快的支葵千里抬手扔了过去，“给你。”  
   
支葵千里随手接住一看，那是一盒Pocky巧克力棒。远矢莉磨一边说着“加油”一边朝他露出了难得一见的笑容，支葵千里脸上也少有地露出了笑意。  
   
那是支葵最后看到双马尾女孩的时候了。  
   
支葵千里独自拖着行李站在一座建筑前，看着眼前没有仆人，没有灯火的大宅，面无表情地走向了紧闭的大门。推开精致的实木大门，他能看到楼梯口上孤独地坐着一个深红头发的年轻女人。  
   
支葵千里心里暗叹一声，低声道：“我回来了。”  
   
“千里……”那个红发女人听到声音，慢慢抬起头来，露出了一张迷糊甜美的可爱脸蛋。看着眼前的红发少年，年轻女人开心地扑了过去，“千里，千里！”  
   
“嗯，我回来了，母亲大人，”支葵千里抱住了那个扑向自己的年轻母亲，安抚小动物似的抚摸有些杂乱的和自己颜色相同的长发，“至少也把头发梳一梳啊，如果被你当演员时候的那些影迷们看到，他们会伤心的啊。”  
   
少年将年轻母亲带回房中，拿着梳子替母亲梳着那一头深红的柔软长发。  
   
“总觉得……千里长得是越来越像那个……没良心的家伙了。”年轻女人透过镜子，看着身后红发少年那张和自己极其相似的脸。  
   
“是吗，我从来没见过父亲大人的样子。”支葵千里梳理的动作停了下来，刘海遮住了眉眼，“但是……我应该长得比较像您吧？”  
   
不只是像，支葵千里无论外表到性格，都几乎是这个女人的翻版。  
   
“确实是，但只有眼睛……我以前真的很喜欢那双异色的眼瞳。”如少女一样娇憨的年轻母亲透过镜子看着支葵千里那漂亮的银灰眼睛，淡淡地说着，“你那双银灰色眼瞳，明明颜色和我一样，却又和他那异色瞳一样永远看不透在想什么……”  
   
支葵千里没有搭话，红发女人也沉默了一会儿，她忽然回过头来，“千里元老院的大伯父说，务必让千里去他那儿一趟。”  
   
支葵千里不答，良久以后才“嗯”地应了一声。  
   
“对方可是元老院的人，没办法违抗，对不起……”红发女人站起身来转过身，像主人拥抱爱宠，也像宠物讨好主人，亲昵地拥抱着支葵千里纤细少年的身体，“千里一定要快去快回……”  
   
年轻母亲鼻子凑近儿子的颈侧，不懂如何表达母爱的女人只能以这种血族表示“喜欢”的动作表现亲昵，“还有，给我你的血吧，我饿了……”  
   
“母亲大人真是任性呢……请慢用。”  
   
支葵千里依然面无表情，但被母亲这样笨拙地讨好着，他是愉快的。这样的时候支葵千里会觉得自己的诞生不是多余的，他是真的被人需要着的。  
   
“我会尽快回来，母亲大人。”  
   
支葵千里在所有人的认知里都是个木讷少年，他总是不外露情绪，没有多少人能明白他的情绪变化，只有三个人总能轻易察觉——一条拓麻，远矢莉磨，锥生零。  
   
一条拓麻和支葵千里看似天渊之别，但其实他们是相似的，都是如傀儡一样活着，从出生开始就是为别人活着。一条拓麻是一条麻远为了安排在玖兰枢身边作为监视的活着的工具。  
   
而支葵千里，是为了让某个疯子重现人间的活着的躯壳。只是当时支葵千里还不知道。  
   
一条拓麻知道支葵千里和自己相似的部分，所以他总是特别照顾他，而支葵千里也慢慢开始信赖这个开朗明亮到有些诡异的吸血鬼。  
   
远矢莉磨和支葵千里是青梅竹马，而且还是他母亲的影迷，后来还成为了和他一样的模特儿。但他们深知，两人之间不是普通青梅竹马。除了母亲大人，远矢莉磨是支葵千里为数不多因为被对方需要而会感到愉快的人。这一点远矢莉磨也是一样的，虽然远矢莉磨不缺少需要她的人，支葵千里是一个能因为需要她而让她感到愉快的存在。  
   
彼此都是彼此最特别的最重要的人，他们在很早之前就已经很清楚，他们将来是会成为彼此的伴侣的。也从很早开始，他们就默契地生活在一起，如同老夫老妻一样地相处着。  
   
然后是锥生零，那个和自己相处不过两个多月的风纪委员。由锥生零转入夜间部第一日开始，他就已经能发现支葵千里所有的细微情绪。面无表情地吃着抹了不喜欢的果酱的小饼干，他却会在下一秒主动推过来一瓶玫瑰果酱。什么都没说甚至看也没看大厅花瓶那气味强烈让他难受的风信子，他却在路过的一瞬间指示女仆将风信子换掉并吩咐以后都不要摆放风信子。  
   
支葵千里曾经问为什么锥生零会发现，他却皱起了眉。  
   
“没有为什么，只是发现了而已。”  
   
支葵千里这才知道，锥生零并不是对一个人特别关注才会这样，他只是一直都那么温柔而已。对于这样的人，支葵千里不会特别在意，但他也不介意和这样的人相处。  
   
这种和了解自己的人在一起的生活，会让支葵千里觉得，如今这样的生活，一切都可以说是美好的。  
   
但是……  
   
“你已经不是小孩子了，既然你是支葵家的一员，就有必要知道我们所需要完成的，那伟大的事。”  
   
这时的支葵千里眼前有一副无盖的棺椁。  
   
阴暗潮湿的地下室，空气中充斥着血腥，天花板有着繁复咒纹的房间正中心有一个孤零零的棺椁。棺椁正上方有着一个如漏斗的巨大透明玻璃器皿，器皿中是鲜红的气味新鲜的液体，器皿底部有着开口，每隔几秒就有一滴鲜红液体在开口处滴落到棺椁中，和棺椁里面的鲜红液体融为一体。  
   
“这就是一直以来我苦心隐藏的，最大的秘密。”  
   
棕发的男人——支葵千里的大伯父无视了侄儿那嫌恶的眼神，缓缓地吟唱一般说：  
   
“由于某些原因，我一直保护着这位尊贵的大人，保护着……你的父亲。”  
   
父亲？  
   
支葵千里从小就不知道自己的父亲长的什么样子，他也不想知道。“父亲”是一个一旦提及，就会让母亲大人难过的名词，除此以外，什么都不是。对于“父亲”这个东西，支葵千里只知道他在十年前死了，原因不明。得知这个消息以后，支葵千里的母亲伤心了一段时间，而他却一点感觉也没有。“失去了”从来没有拥有过，也从来不曾期待过的家伙，他完全不觉得自己有伤心的必要。  
   
支葵千里看着盛满鲜血的棺椁，嫌恶地眯眼，后退了一步。  
   
不知何时出现在棺椁边沿的，银灰与暗红异色双眸的小男孩微笑着看着支葵千里，他伸手轻轻拨弄棺椁中恶心的血液，“怎么样，‘很恶心’对吧。你别看‘我’的身体现在这么恶心，能将它再生成这个样子，已经很完美了。”  
   
“让您久等了，我的主人。”  
   
支葵千里的大伯父恭敬而狂热地对着那个小男孩躬身行礼，而小男孩却完全对他不理不睬。  
   
“可惜，这个样子就已经是极限了。所以……”小男孩甜甜地笑着一直只看着支葵千里，他说：“我一直期望可以见到长大后的你呢。”  
   
话音刚落，小男孩仿佛一下子失去了所有力气，身体软软地倒了下去。与此同时，棺椁中的鲜红液体下抬起了一只手，缓缓搭在了棺椁的边缘。有什么东西在粘稠血液中起来了，带起的鲜血飞溅到了支葵千里白皙的脸颊上，浓重到恶心的血腥气味扑面而来。  
   
一个满身血腥的男人缓缓从棺椁中的新鲜血液中坐起身来，一双隐含疯狂与杀戮的眼眸和刚刚的小男孩一样——一边银灰，一边暗红。  
   
低沉阴暗的声音响了起来：“我可爱的儿子啊……把你的力量献给我吧。”  
   
棺椁中的血液仿佛应了那个男人的声音指示，化作无数血鞭迅猛出击，如活着的藤蔓紧紧缠上了支葵千里的身体。  
   
血鞭，操纵血液的能力，这正是支葵千里继承自他那个从未见过的亲生父亲的能力。  
   
被忽然冒出的十年前本应死去的父亲需要着，支葵千里心里却一点都不觉得开心。他只觉得自己即将失去什么，本能地想要奋力抵抗，却身体完全不听自己使唤似的一动不动，所有心中的挣扎都徒劳无功。  
   
他在出神，仿佛是鬼压床的状态，意识清醒，却动弹不得。  
   
在失去意识前的最后时刻，支葵千里脑中出现的，是远矢莉磨将Pocky巧克力棒扔过来，一边说着“加油”一边露出的那个难得笑容。  
   
昏暗的地下室，忽然响起了愉悦的，千娇百媚的女子笑声。  
   
 


	81. 缺失的记忆（二）

第三十五章 缺失的记忆（二）  
　  
黑主优姬在洗澡过后直接找上了锥生零——当晚在场的人里唯一和猎人协会有交集的人。她向锥生零提出，想到猎人协会查找自己身世相关的记录。上一世是锥生零提醒黑主优姬可以去查协会记录的，而这一世换成了蓝堂英，而导致的结果倒是一致的，神奇得不可思议。  
　  
锥生零不知道该不该让黑主优姬去，明知道十年前的那一页记录必然会在黑主优姬触碰到的时候燃成灰烬，如此一来，还有去的必要吗？而坐在一旁的玖兰枢完全没有阻止的意思，他这个态度，是认为黑主优姬应该去？  
　  
锥生零最终还是答应了黑主优姬的请求。  
　  
不久后，黑主家的电话响起了。  
　  
黑主灰阎打电话回来，他说有些未完成的公务事，今晚不会回来了。未成年的锥生零向监护人黑主灰阎交待了第二天和同样未成年的黑主优姬，二人结伴前往猎人协会总部的打算，象征性得到监护人允许后便挂了电话。  
　  
当晚，玖兰枢在锥生零怎么撵都撵不走的情况下，终于还是留下了。至于蓝堂英，事实证明他和黑主家的沙发非常有缘。  
　  
锥生零洗过澡后便往二层自己房间走去，途径二层第一间的主卧房时，他透过主卧房洞开的大门看到了阳台上若有所思的玖兰枢，随即径直走了过去。  
　  
锥生零轻轻出声，打断玖兰枢的思考，“玖兰枢，你不打算阻止优姬寻找她的过去吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢转头，看到身侧那个穿着一身单薄睡衣，头发还湿漉漉的，就这么直接走出阳台来的锥生零。心中暗叹：这人真是太不懂得爱惜自己了。  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零牵回卧室去，让他坐在床边，拿起他脖子上搭着的毛巾给他擦着头发。这样的情形让锥生零想起了之前那一次，师父夜刈十牙到来的那个晚上。那时候的锥生零还是下定决心要拒绝这个人的，而现在……  
　  
没想到，玖兰枢固执深情至此，硬是把锥生零这座冰山给捂暖了。  
　  
“让优姬找吧，让她一点点地开始接触，这是好事。”玖兰枢轻轻说着，声音温柔得如同他揉搓头发时的动作。  
　  
锥生零眉头轻皱，“可是，这样真的好吗？”  
　  
玖兰轻看着锥生零担忧的样子叹了口气，撤下毛巾，坐到了床头柜旁的椅子上，“其实即使我放任不管，优姬也是查不到有价值的东西的。那是母亲……树里的封印所附带的效果。那个以树里生命为代价的封印会阻止优姬一切接近她过去的行为。”  
　  
锥生零深深颦眉，原来是玖兰优姬的母亲做的？如此也说得过去，毕竟为了封印优姬的玖兰纯血血脉，她的母亲连生命都愿意舍弃。这样阻止优姬恢复记忆，封印才有意义。但是……  
　  
付出那样大的代价也要封印的纯血血脉，到底有没有觉醒的必要呢？  
　  
锥生零伸手挠顺湿润的发，直视着玖兰枢的眼睛，“玖兰枢，我问你，你其实有没有打算过让优姬恢复记忆？”  
　  
玖兰枢沉默了良久，他说：“零，很早以前，你向我提出纯血的交易时，你很清楚说出了‘你痛恨他却没有办法杀他’。那么你应该知道我是谁吧。”  
　  
面对玖兰枢的答非所问，锥生零很平静地说：“我知道，你不是‘玖兰枢’，你是玖兰家族的吸血鬼始祖，只叫‘枢’。”  
　  
玖兰枢没有反驳，很自然地接了话：“我还只是‘枢’的时候，有过一个伴侣，她有着让人类和吸血鬼和平共存的愿望。”  
　  
似乎是想及曾经的记忆，名为“枢”的始祖大人忽然沉默了，过了好一阵子他才说：“零，你觉得‘纯血种吸血鬼’和‘吸血鬼与人类之间的和平’，两者之间是什么关系？”  
　  
“纯血种，吸血鬼与人类的和平吗……”锥生零低眸想了好一会儿才说：“对于吸血鬼与人类的和平，纯血种吸血鬼可以是巨大的助力，也可以是绝对的威胁。”  
　  
翘腿坐在床边椅子上的玖兰枢没有说话，他手肘支着翘着腿的膝头，托着腮，关注着锥生零。看那个人轻启的薄唇，听清冷的声音缓缓说出全部观点。此刻的情形，一如在一条拓麻生日宴会上，玖兰枢隐匿于暗处偷看静立于月光下的锥生零，听他平静说出LevelE的真相那时——  
　  
那个让玖兰枢从“不知道该不该继续坚持追着他”，到“彻底认定了他，非他不可，决心追他到底”的时刻。  
　  
玖兰枢静静注视着锥生零，听他平静地讲述着。  
　  
吸血鬼与人类的和平，可以通过完善的技术支持和规则约束而成立。这个规则约束假如有纯血种的配合支持，在吸血鬼社会里的推行将会变得容易。但同时纯血种又是规则无法约束的强大而长寿的生物。而且吸血鬼世界默认纯血种无论杀伤人类还是吸血鬼都不是罪行，纯血种只有在杀了纯血种的时候，才是罪。  
　  
“……然而，更重要的是，纯血种拥有着将人类变成吸血鬼的‘原罪’能力。”  
　  
锥生零这时低垂着眼睑，淡紫眼底有着一丝丝始终不能释怀的苦涩。纯血种吸血鬼的“原罪”，那是他上一世的痛苦契机。  
　  
“这样的情况下，纯血种无论有心还是无意，要威胁吸血鬼与人类之间的和平，都是非常简单的。因此，如果想人类和吸血鬼之间的和平能够长久，纯血种就必须得到制约。”  
　  
吸血鬼与人类，一个是捕猎者，一个是猎物；两者之间的和平共存，本来就已经是极其脆弱的东西了。而当捕猎者当中，有着可以随意改变其物种，将猎物也拉入捕猎者行列的个体存在时，即便捕猎者不捕食猎物，猎物也会恐惧捕猎者。  
　  
如果不希望纯血种轻而易举地破坏吸血鬼与人类之间的和平，就必须制约拥有“原罪”能力的纯血种。仅仅奢望“纯血种爱好和平”，指望那虚无的自律，和平不过是脆弱如泡沫的东西。但是，问题在于纯血种太过强大了，强大到可以随意无视所有的制约。  
　  
“……他们只需随心所欲轻轻一咬，‘和平’这本就岌岌可危的堡垒就会立刻土崩瓦解。除非有比纯血种更强大，而且站在和平的一方的生命去约束纯血种。但是，这根本是虚无的奢望。”  
　  
锥生零懒懒散散地双手后撑，身体稍微后仰，理所当然地在玖兰枢面前说出了“他们”。  
　  
玖兰枢愉悦地笑着：你没有说“我们”，不知道是因为你完全没有自己也是个纯血种的自觉，还是因为你深知自己不会是威胁和平的纯血种之一？你也没有说“你们”，你为什么相信我也不会去破坏血族与人类之间的和平的呢？  
　  
“既然比纯血种弱的生命无法制约纯血种，又不能奢望有更强大的生命支持两族的和平。那么，就只剩下互相制约了。”  
　  
锥生零没有注意到，在他懒懒散散地继续说着时，玖兰枢看着他笑得越来越温柔，眼中有着名为“惊喜”的情绪。  
　  
“元老院的一条麻远，现在就是这样的做法，以‘保护’为名，监视甚至囚禁纯血种。挑拨放任他们自相残杀，然后再以‘杀害纯血种’的‘罪名’囚禁他们，甚至暗地里想方设法抹杀掉他们。但元老院制约纯血种，到底是真的为了和平还是存有私心，可就很难说了。”  
　  
回想起那时一条麻远觊觎玖兰枢的纯血，那渴望强大力量的表现，锥生零实在很难去相信他制约纯血种不存在私心。  
　  
“让纯血种互相制约，直到世界上剩下的都是对权力没有任何野心，不需要数量众多的仆人完成野心事业的纯血种时；直到世界上不再存在有意图将人类转化成吸血鬼的纯血种时，和平才有可能……”  
　  
说到这里锥生零顿了一下，微微皱起了眉，紫眸缓缓看向了玖兰枢。  
　  
“但如果想要和平一直持续，除非世界上再也不存在可以将人类转化成吸血鬼的纯血种，彻底消除这种‘原罪’。只有这样，和平才有不受威胁一直持续的可能。”  
　  
锥生零说完了，玖兰枢却没有接话，只微笑着目光灼灼地看着他。锥生零没有去解读他这个目光是什么意思，他有更想确认的事情。在细想玖兰枢提出的这个问题后，锥生零忽然觉得自己终于能确认上一世的玖兰枢做出一切疯狂事情的最终目标。  
　  
锥生零问：“玖兰枢，你是不是认为，要杀尽所有纯血种，吸血鬼和人类之间的和平才有可能存在？”  
　  
玖兰枢看锥生零明明是在问问题，但语气却已经十分肯定地是在下定义了。  
　  
“是这样。”  
　  
玖兰枢十分平静地说着，然后忽然换了话题：  
　  
“优姬作为‘玖兰枢’的妻子而出生，但我不是‘玖兰枢’。我一直以为自己能扮演好‘玖兰枢’，守护她宠爱她，继而和她相爱。但我自始至终都只将优姬当成妹妹看待。我无法爱上优姬，哪怕她很有可能就是我数千年前那位伴侣的转生。”  
　  
“我做不到成为‘玖兰枢’，但我知道我可以扮演得很好，我可以让包括优姬在内的所有人相信，相信我爱着她。我原以为我是因为一直只爱着那数千年前的伴侣，甚至无法接受转生后性格外貌都变得不一样的优姬。直到……”  
　  
玖兰枢托着腮，笑容温柔地看着忽然局促的锥生零。  
　  
“直到我爱上了零，我才终于发现，原来我从不曾爱上数千年前的那个伴侣。所以‘枢’没有在那个伴侣死去后厌世，也对相守没有任何渴望，放任她自杀。”  
　  
“同样地，不曾爱上过优姬，没有和她相守渴望的我，曾打算完成‘她’的遗志，为‘她’实现‘人类和吸血鬼和平共存’的愿望以后，让优姬以人类的身份一直活下去。设法将我实现目标的最大绊脚石——玖兰李土杀死，再杀尽所有的纯血种。然后……”  
　  
说到这里，玖兰枢停住了。  
　  
“然后自杀，”锥生零淡淡接了下去，“对吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了笑，“对……”  
　  
锥生零看着眼前笑得凄凉的纯血之君，忽然觉得有些可悲。  
　  
那是怎样的一种感情？认为自己是爱着一个人的，为了这份爱，为了认为所爱的人，不惜杀尽同类然后自杀。留一个干净美好的世界给记不起一切的那个自认为爱着的人。  
　  
上一世的玖兰枢夺取了绯樱闲的力量，他利用锥生零杀掉了玖兰李土，他清除了世界上除优姬以外的几乎所有纯血种。然后他将心脏投入了猎人协会地下室的熔炉，代替他数千年前那位伴侣的心脏，成为了新的源金属——制作吸血鬼猎人武器的核心物质。最后，他如同死亡一般沉睡了。  
　  
上一世的玖兰枢，除了“让玖兰优姬以人类的身份活下去”这一点以外，其他的他都办到了。玖兰枢为保护黑主优姬不被玖兰李土伤害，亲自解开了她的封印，使她恢复成了玖兰优姬。后来他寻到菖藤依砂也，约定让其抹去玖兰优姬的记忆，并再次封印她的血脉，让她变成人类。但是那个仪式被玖兰优姬拒绝了，并被锥生零打断了，玖兰优姬始终不能成为完全的人类。  
　  
而且上一世的玖兰枢不知道，在他“自杀”以后，深爱着他的玖兰优姬无法忍受爱人陷入无法苏醒的沉睡，走上了挚爱死去的天生血族无一幸免的绝望——厌世。  
　  
玖兰优姬在玖兰枢沉睡数十年以后，在好友若叶沙赖也老去死去了以后，她挖出了自己的心脏，投入了玖兰枢的心所在的熔炉。相隔数十年以后，玖兰优姬还是选择了“殉情”。  
　  
那时的锥生零，在玖兰枢沉睡，玖兰优姬说出心意以后就独自离开了，不久后就捡到了不知道哪里冒出来的奇葩纯血种初，并开始了被撵着到处跑的持续暴走的生活。得到玖兰优姬的死讯时，初对平静的锥生零说：你的那份“爱情”根本不是触到底线而放弃的，也不是不被选择而无奈舍弃的，它根本从一开始就不存在。  
　  
锥生零不禁想：上一世的玖兰枢爱着优姬吗？如果像玖兰枢所说，从来没有爱上过，所以对相守没有任何渴望。那么上一世没有渴望和优姬相守的那个玖兰枢，他也不曾爱过优姬吗？他做的一切都不过是他那位数千年前的伴侣的遗志吧？他甚至不曾爱过他那位伴侣吧，否则……  
　  
否则，这一世的玖兰枢怎么会爱上锥生零？玖兰枢说曾经这样想，现在呢？他有了“和某人相守”的渴望了吗？  
　  
锥生零甩掉跑偏的念头，眼睛一转，忽然坏心眼地笑了：“那现在，你要杀我吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢微微一怔，锥生零笑了，“要不我助你杀光所有的纯血种，然后你杀了我，你再自杀。怎么样？”  
　  
玖兰枢有些为难地苦笑着，“零……”  
　  
锥生零却笑得更愉快了，带着小小恶作剧的笑，“我也是纯血种啊，是破坏人类和血族之间和平的潜在威胁呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢难得见锥生零这样笑，起身坐过去抱住了他，伸手轻拨还有些湿润的银发，“你不会，你就是伤害自己，也不会去伤害无辜的人。”  
　  
锥生零撇嘴，“什么啊，少自以为是地给人下定义……”  
　  
锥生零不经意间舔了舔因长时间说话而变得干燥的唇，忽然湿润的感觉传上唇瓣，他惊愕地看着又吻了上来的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢很喜欢亲吻锥生零，虽然还有很想做的事，但没暂时还没办法比较不是吗？亲吻他，感受他在自己的拥吻中变得温顺温柔，这能让玖兰枢感到巨大的满足。  
　  
唇瓣被轻吮轻咬，软舌被引诱着纠缠不休……  
　  
被缠绵悱恻柔情蜜意的吻俘虏了的锥生零，再次懊恼自己定力太差，又被这混账纯血种勾引了。  
　  
但即使再如何心有不甘，锥生零都无法否认，这一次他是真的爱上了。有着这样认知的人自然而然地在那人怀里柔顺下来，感受那温柔亲吻中的热切感情。  
　  
感觉羞怯的舌顺从了，玖兰枢偷偷睁开一点眼睑，看到锥生零闭上了的眼。玖兰枢这时忽然有些想报复他刚刚的恶作剧……  
　  
玖兰枢拥紧了锥生零的身体一倒一压，两具年轻的身体倒入了某件事的高发地。  
　  
锥生零只觉得身体一晃，待稳住以后睁开了眼，看到两人的状态后瞬间惊恐万分，“你做什么！！”  
　  
玖兰枢居高临下地看着锥生零，“零在明知故问啊，明明是零主动告白的，是你说放假回来就试着在一起。而且昨天凌晨我说放假回来我们就是恋人了，零答应了的呢～所以啊～”  
　  
抱着那个紧张少年，玖兰枢将脸埋进他颈窝，坏心眼地厮磨起来，“零是我的后裔，我的伴侣，我的恋人。我呀～想和零做那些伴侣，恋人之间会做的事啊～”  
　  
锥生零闻言惊骇地大叫：“可是寒假才刚开始啊！！”  
　  
玖兰枢愉快地轻笑了起来：“对啊，放假了，我离校了。然后，我回来了。‘放假回来’我们就是恋人了啊。”  
　  
锥生零一时哑口无言，“你还要脸吗。”  
　  
玖兰枢继续调笑调戏，“不要了，要脸还怎么可能追得到你？”  
　  
之前在饭厅因不安笼罩而顺从得彻底的锥生零，恢复平静后再次别扭了。两人紧贴的身躯在挣扎打闹下热烈地厮磨着，感觉到两人的身体不可避免地都在燥热。锥生零随即不敢再乱动了，“你……放开我……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑两声，不打算再恶作剧了，关键是再恶作剧下去地话，自己可能会hold不住。这里可不是月之寮，房间就在隔壁的黑主优姬可是个不定时炸弹。要是一不小心真的发生什么，不可能不制造出什么动静的，要是那时候再次被踹门……  
　  
“放心，零不愿意，我就什么都不会做。”这样说着的人再次拿脸蹭锥生零的颈窝。这只身高一米八四的纯血种吸血鬼，此刻如同一只加大号的猫在撒娇，“今晚就让我抱住你睡，保证不会乱来。只是抱着，什么都不做，好吗？”  
　  
锥生零却不敢让玖兰枢抱一晚，因为他知道让玖兰枢这么抱下去，不止他会有反应！锥生零自己也是个正常人，也是会动情的，要是他主动邀请玖兰枢做些什么怎么办？这是黑主灰阎的房间！玖兰枢的妹妹房间就在隔壁！！  
　  
然而锥生零甚至没发现，他所考虑的理由里已经没有愿意不愿意，假如这是月之寮，锥生零很可能就真的顺从了……  
　  
“不要！你自己睡！要抱就抱抱枕去！”  
　  
锥生零手脚并用地将这化身八爪鱼的纯血种从身上撕了下来，逃命似的飞奔出了主卧房洞开的大门。随着另一扇门开门关门的声音传来，玖兰枢笑了，随即长舒了一口气。  
　  
玖兰枢起身走出阳台，在漆黑一片中沉默地看着风景。  
　  
忽然，一个躬身行礼的短发少女出现了，“枢大人，那边有行动了。”  
　  
玖兰枢微微颔首，“我知道了，谢谢你星炼，退下吧。”  
　  
“是，枢大人。”  
　  
虽然初明说了，玖兰枢对猎杀纯血种的事情插手的话，有可能造成不可挽回的后果，但玖兰枢还是会忍不住在意。这样的刺探就是极限了，不能再触碰底线了。  
　  
猎杀纯血种，是为了取得七大纯血家族的纯血种心血。取得七大纯血种心血，是为了固定锥生零的灵魂。  
　  
现存的玖兰纯血……  
　  
玖兰枢，玖兰优姬，锥生零，还有……  
　  
玖兰枢独站于阳台，抬头看着银白月亮，沉默良久以后自嘲地一声笑。  
　  
“没想到，我居然会有期待你醒来的一天，玖兰李土……”  
　  
　


	82. 协会行（一）

第三十六章 协会行（一）  
　  
大叔：这座建筑里，到处都有着驱逐吸血鬼的咒纹，我记得吸血鬼是不能进入这里的。  
　  
枢、零、英、姬：我不是。╮（╯＿╰）╭  
　  
————  
　  
大陆的南方，临近大河有一大片的沼泽地，沼泽地边沿有一个小城镇。这个小城镇潮湿沉闷，交通不便，地理位置也不好；小城镇里没有什么出名的地方，或者出名的人，也没有什么特产能吸引外地人来游览。总之，这是个没什么外地人愿意特地寻来的地方，平凡到不能更平凡的小城镇。  
　  
如果硬要说这个小城镇里有什么盛产，那么，这里盛产吸血鬼猎人。在这个偏僻的小城镇里，生活着的人全是吸血鬼猎人或是和吸血鬼猎人有关的人员。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人协会的总部就座落在这个不怎么起眼的，很适合隐藏些什么的小城镇里。  
　  
锥生零来到这一世以后，只来到过这里一次。  
　  
进出这座小城镇只有唯一的交通方法，只能从水路进入。一踏上码头，踏入这城镇，锥生零就不可避免地想起一些事——  
　  
上一世锥生零就有那样的感觉，每当接近吸血鬼猎人协会总部地下室的那个诡异熔炉，他都很奇怪地完全不会恐惧，反而觉得熔炉亲切。而这一世，对这个地方的想要接近的感觉更是变本加厉。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人协会总部地下室有一个熔炉，不知何人所制，熔炉里有着源金属。源金属，那是制作吸血鬼猎人武器的核心物质。也就是由玖兰枢数千年前那个伴侣的心脏淬炼出的，能制作杀死吸血鬼的武器的物质。  
　  
无论是这个淬炼出源金属的熔炉，还是熔炉淬炼出的源金属，都是所有吸血鬼恐惧的。  
　  
普通的吸血鬼猎人武器不需要通过绑定，人类也是能正常发挥效用的，但吸血鬼却无法触碰。也就是说，普通人类使用吸血鬼猎人的枪击中人类只会造成疼痛，无法击伤和致死；击中吸血鬼却是完全有效。而吸血鬼猎人武器难得，普通人类对付吸血鬼，还可以使用银器。  
　  
需要通过特殊绑定的吸血鬼猎人武器不多，血蔷薇是其中最特殊的一把。  
　  
血蔷薇普通人使用依然有效，但在锥生零手上却效力百倍。而且，血蔷薇是唯一连吸血鬼也可以使用，“敌我不分”的武器。在上一世锥生零成为不稳定LevelD之后仍然能使用血蔷薇，而且依然是效力大增的情况。而这一世更是在他是纯血种，且拒绝为猎人协会效力的情况下，仍然能接触使用血蔷薇。而且，血蔷薇以外，之前锥生零在泳池边手持师父夜刈十牙和师兄鹰宫海斗的配枪时，武器也没有排斥自己，这使锥生零百思不得其解。  
　  
锥生零与血蔷薇的绑定绝对匹配，可以正常触碰其他吸血鬼猎人的武器，代表的大概是锥生零对源金属无感？  
　  
对源金属无感，却被熔炉吸引？  
　  
但那时将血蔷薇交到自己手上的黑主灰阎还不知道自己是个纯血种，他也就没办法去问他这是为什么。而即使现在黑主灰阎已经知道了，锥生零感觉这些问题要问还是无从下口。  
　  
锥生零一上路都在沉默，而同行的黑主优姬则一路上都很不安，看到那渐渐近了，明显就是目的地的某座建筑以后，眉头更是狠狠皱了起来。一双暗红眼睛在锥生零身上和那座建筑之间跳来跳去，浑身汗毛都在不自觉地乍起。  
　  
锥生零自然注意到了黑主优姬的担心，他轻轻叹气，一手揉上了她的头顶，“放心吧，优姬，就算我是吸血鬼，也不会一进去就被杀掉的。”  
　  
“嗯……”黑主优姬喃喃的应了一声，跟着锥生零身后走进了那座建筑。  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬走入建筑后，躲在远方暗处的黑主灰阎这才松了口气，随即一本正经地朝旁边的人开口：“说真的，我是因为担心他们会遇到麻烦，所以才偷偷跟过来。你这次到底是来干什么的？”  
　  
站在黑主灰阎身边的是环抱手臂，叼着香烟的独眼猎人夜刈十牙。  
　  
夜刈十牙接过话：“简单一点来说，就是为了打探一下猎人协会的实际情况。来看看猎人协会究竟对元老院这次明目张胆地和纯血种当面决裂，落在零身上的较量了解了多少情况。他们到底都在打些什么主意，那帮……”  
　  
夜刈十牙正起劲说着，忽然有行人从身边经过，现时排行No.1的猎人不得不紧急刹车，刹住了即将冲口而出的“饭桶”二字。直到那个人慢慢走远了以后，夜刈十牙才极度不爽地接着说了下去：“嘁！真是个让人浑身难受的压抑城市。大街上就是想说句猎人协会的坏话，想骂句‘饭桶’都要畏首畏尾，不能光明正大。”  
　  
看着身边那些行色匆匆，不苟言笑，衣着各异的诡异行人，黑主灰阎不以为然地朝想光明正大地骂猎人协会高层是“饭桶”的夜刈十牙轻笑起来：“那是因为在这个城镇里住着的，不是猎人就是和猎人协会有关的人。在大街上，你要是这嘴上爱占便宜的毛病没忍住，口没遮拦地胡说八道的话，搞不好都会被打小报告哦～”  
　  
“嘁！”听着这老狐狸的幸灾乐祸，夜刈十牙直接将香烟在手中狠狠握熄，丢进了一旁的垃圾桶。  
　  
“我去会一会那些饭桶！”夜刈十牙撇嘴，越发将“饭桶”二字说得咬牙切齿，“你看好那些个小鬼头，别让他们被那个老妖怪刁难。”  
　  
这样说着，夜刈十牙没有留给黑主灰阎反驳的时间，十分干脆地往建筑走去，“走吧，进去以后分头行动。”  
　  
黑主灰阎笑嘻嘻地跟上前去，“哎呀～这么着急～你是赶着去见女朋友，还是赶着去投胎啊～”  
　  
————  
　  
“这座建筑里，到处都有着驱逐吸血鬼的咒纹，我记得吸血鬼是不能进入这里的。”  
　  
忽然路过的一个猎人大叔发出了的声音。  
　  
带头进入猎人协会总部的锥生零闻言心虚了，紫眸撇了撇自己这一行四人：在锥生零和黑主优姬身后跟着的，并不是和上一世一致的黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙，而是玖兰枢和蓝堂英。  
　  
原本是人类的纯血种后裔，但伪装成不稳定LevelD的锥生零。  
　  
低等级猎人没几个能认识，完全没有伪装的天生纯血玖兰枢。  
　  
原本是也天生纯血种，却封印了血统伪装成人类的黑主优姬。  
　  
没有什么意义地戴了副眼镜，权当变装的LevelB贵族蓝堂英。  
　  
锥生零不明白，黑主优姬这个封印了血统的人类，和自己这个多数猎人都粗略听过的出身猎人家庭的LevelD就算了，为什么玖兰枢和蓝堂英也跟着来了？他明明记得，上一世是由黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙跟着来的，三个纯血种，外加一个贵族LevelB，这样突然而来。如果是突袭的话，估计想要屠了猎人协会总部也是够的……  
　  
今天一早，黑主家的电话响了，这通来自蓝堂别墅的电话找的是玖兰枢。一条拓麻受月之寮主寮室友们所托，致电确认纯血之君的安危和行踪。并有事要向他汇报——  
　  
蓝堂家宴上所有受邀请的宾客，除一条麻远外都是温和派。宴会过后，休息室发现了大量LevelB的鲜血，残留沙砾和衣物。并确认了当晚有一男一女两个宾客家属失踪，其中失踪的那个男LevelB具有伪装能力。该二人无论如何查证都是彻底的温和派，这一点不需要质疑。玖兰枢放下电话后，就将这些内容原封不动告知了锥生零。  
　  
锥生零皱眉。  
　  
死了？被指使的吗？由气息到外貌的彻底伪装，却只是个LevelB？彻底的温和派，却伪装挑拨他和玖兰枢之间的关系，谁会这么干？想做什么？和玖兰枢有仇？和锥生零有仇？  
　  
锥生零这时已经换好衣服，正准备等回日之寮女子宿舍一趟的黑主优姬到位，两人就可以出门前往猎人协会总部。这时还在疑惑玖兰枢刚刚说的事情，想着玖兰枢大概要回去处理那些事务了。然而玖兰枢就在这时忽然提出，要跟着锥生零一同前去猎人协会总部。  
　  
玖兰枢的理由是不放心他和黑主优姬两个未成年人结伴出行，安全没有保障。纯血种吸血鬼的锥生零听着这个烂得不能更烂的理由，知道玖兰枢这是明摆着“就是要跟”的意思，这样的情况就别指望能将他成功撵走。  
　  
于是，玖兰枢就这么跟着来了。  
　  
其实玖兰枢跟着来，纯粹是因为：反正都回来了，零要出行，当然能跟就跟，权当和意中人难得一遇地旅行观光去了。  
　  
而蓝堂英，有了玖兰枢留下做前提，他便顺理成章地以“跟着枢大人，随时听候差遣”为由跟着。而蓝堂英跟着来猎人协会总部的真正原因，是他自认为答应了要陪着黑主优姬走一趟，即使她没当回事，他也固执地以骑士姿态硬跟。可见这天生吸血鬼爱上以后，那死皮赖脸几乎是如出一辙的。  
　  
猎人协会总部有驱除吸血鬼的咒文不假。  
　  
然而，这个咒文对拥有吸血鬼驯养术印记——十字蔷薇纹印的吸血鬼是无效的。而此刻除了封印了血统，咒文对其无效的黑主优姬，余下三个人的颈侧都是有那个十字蔷薇纹印的。  
　  
玖兰枢告知锥生零，吸血鬼猎人协会所用的吸血鬼驯养术，原型其实是古老血族保护后裔的纹印，功能多种多样。后来血族传统变质，这种纹印被纯血种教授给了吸血鬼贵族，吸血鬼贵族以此来约束纯血种赐予的数量过多的仆人，让他们除了本能上敬畏高等级血族时，还会对真正主人以外的“新主人”献出忠诚。但是仆人基本没几个桀骜不驯到需要驯养的，不忠诚的，直接杀掉就是，这个驯养术贵族们渐渐就用不上了，早在数千年前就慢慢在血族中失传。再后来，这个驯养术被猎人协会从文献中发掘了出来，放大了压制渴血感的作用，用于被纯血种咬过的人类，帮助其摆脱嗜血本能的控制，作为条件必须效忠猎人协会。  
　  
而作为玖兰始祖的玖兰枢，怎么可能不知道怎样制造能精准避过猎人协会总部低等辨别咒文识别的十字蔷薇？  
　  
而那个猎人大叔也根本不是认出锥生零，玖兰枢和蓝堂英是吸血鬼，他不过是看到了三人颈侧的那个十字蔷薇纹印而已。  
　  
就在锥生零不知道该说些什么的时候，一把多年未听过的声音响起了：“你不必如此戒备，零是我们了不起的同伴。”  
　  
锥生零转头，看见了一个多年不见的人。  
　  
那是一个作女性妆扮的男人，声线油腔滑调，姿态柔弱造作，一身在建筑风格简朴的猎人协会总部里显得突兀的华丽衣着。  
　  
锥生零忽然有些想不起来，这个人……他当初到底是怎么当上猎人协会的会长的呢？是……权术斗争吗？这一世变得更灵敏的嗅觉告诉锥生零，眼前的人身上带着高级吸血鬼的血腥。服食高等吸血鬼的鲜血，为了保持青春永驻？猎人协会与元老院的勾结，所带来的便利么？  
　  
协会长纤细的看得出精心保养过的手执着一把精致的雕花香竹扇，竹扇掩住了涂得殷红的唇，轻轻笑着。他话语亲昵地对那个猎人大叔说：“零不但出生在锥生家这个优秀强横的猎人家庭里，还拥有着吸血鬼的能力，未来我们要仰仗他的地方还有好多呢。”  
　  
锥生零并不接话，之前自己拒绝了猎人协会的任务指令，还由理事长传话告知协会，他已经知道了锥生家惨案的始末。如此情形下，协会长还是一副“我们阵营随时欢迎你”的姿态在和他对话？  
　  
但此行自己有求于人，锥生零并未当面拒绝，猎人协会他这一世是不会再去加入了。如果按照上一世的那个走向，锥生零以不稳定LevelD之身成了猎人协会下任协会长人选已经够荒谬的了，这一世，锥生零可是个纯血种，纯血种吸血鬼当上吸血鬼猎人协会的协会长？  
　  
将来在眼前这个人死去以后，其实让黑主灰阎那个老狐狸顺着“代理协会长”当上正式协会长也是个不错的选择。起码黑主灰阎是真心希望人类和血族和平共存，而不是希望抹杀一个种族，以获取另一个种族的平安。  
　  
“虽然协会长说的都对，但他毕竟还是个吸血鬼。”那个一边说一边离开的猎人大叔如是说。  
　  
“真是个死脑筋。”协会长声线软糯糯地娇嗔起来，惹得一行人起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　  
这时协会长转头看向锥生零，微笑着伸出扇子稍微抬了抬他的下巴，“零，你长大了不少呢，虽然小时候更可爱，但长大后的零是个美男子呢，一定有很多人喜欢着你吧～”  
　  
玖兰枢忍住了杀人的冲动。  
　  
而锥生零则忍住了转身就走的冲动，他不卑不亢地说：“协会长，好久不见了……”  
　  
“呵呵呵呵……”协会长巧笑嫣然，忽然看着锥生零身旁的黑主优姬，暧昧地八卦微笑起来，他说：“这位是你的小女朋友吗？”  
　  
协会长说出的一句话，一下子得罪两个人——  
　  
玖兰枢：哦？你说什么？谁的女朋友？  
　  
蓝堂英：你瞎啊，她是我的！再胡说八道小心我灭了你！  
　  
协会长没明白怎么了，锥生零和黑主优姬本人倒是完全对协会长的那句明显的打趣没什么反应，但站在锥生零和黑主优姬身后的那两个人为什么一下子气氛变得那么诡异？  
　  
协会长轻咳一声，“那么，零啊，你们今天来是有何贵干呢？”  
　  
锥生零平静地说，“我们今天来是想查一查十年前的报告书。”  
　  
事情因自己而起，黑主优姬诚恳地向协会长鞠躬，“这个关系到我一片空白的身世，拜托了！协会长阁下！”  
　  
协会长对黑主优姬的恭敬很是受用，轻笑着说：“你们是想看非公开的报告书吧，好吧。看在你们是那个黑主灰阎的养子养女的份上。哦，还有零的份上，就特准你们看吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬听到他的话顿时疑惑，吸血鬼猎人协会的协会长应该是很厉害的职位吧？为什么他会认识理事长？  
　  
如此一来，一行人继续往里走。  
　  
走过干净的大厅和走廊一直往里走。黑主优姬内心吐槽：这猎人协会总部得亏是在偏僻地方，大城市的话，占地这么大的怕是得建在地下才隐藏得了。  
　  
而就在这时，众人终于在协会长带领下进入了档案室。  
　  
“到了，”协会长一边将人往档案室里引，一边骄傲地说着：“欢迎各位光临档案室，在这里，沉睡着猎人抵御邪恶吸血鬼的，庞大而辉煌的战斗史。”  
　  
这时锥生零和玖兰枢已经跟在协会长身后走了进去时，而事件主角的黑主优姬却沉默地停下了脚步，暗红的眼里有着不安。  
　  
蓝堂英注意到了她的状态，“怎么了？要……放弃吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬抬头看到蓝堂英略带关心的眼神，用力摇了摇头，握紧了拳头，“不，我还是觉得……我应该找回以前的记忆，我刚刚不过是……有些紧张而已。”  
　  
黑主优姬看着满室书本档案，她深呼吸了一下，抬起双手用力拍向脸颊，“加油！”随即走了进去。  
　  
蓝堂英看着重新振作起来的黑主优姬，心情也不禁好了起来。  
　  
昨晚在浴室门外，蓝堂英听到黑主优姬那情绪低落的声音，不可谓不心疼。在蓝堂英心里，他喜欢着的她就应该是这个元气满满的样子的，她就应该一直在明媚的阳光下快乐地笑着。  
　  
蓝堂英快步跟了过去，边走边说：“我来帮忙找出截止十年前的资料，你只要负责看就好了，也许你亲自看能发现别人发现不了的事情。”  
　  
黑主优姬疑惑地撇了他一眼：“你？你行吗？这些记录你又没接触过。”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言，哭笑不得起来。看着黑主优姬与自己之间的相处慢慢变得和以前一样自然，蓝堂英打从心里开心，说话也不禁放开了，“什么话，我可是天才少年，不过是资料整理，怎么可能难得了我！我天才大脑的构造可是和你不一样的～”  
　  
黑主优姬瞬间黑了脸，咬牙切齿地低骂，“死蓝堂英！你什么意思！皮痒了是吧！”  
　  
看到黑主优姬重新变回“正常”的样子，蓝堂英越发开心了，声音也拔高了，“我说的是事实，本天才大发善心帮忙，你就感恩戴德吧～”  
　  
随即黑主优姬也顺势加大了音量：“不想帮忙就直接滚回去，没人求你！我不稀罕！”  
　  
此时坐在办公区的档案室管理员冷冷地抬起了头，阴惨惨的脸扯了扯嘴角：“你们安静。”  
　  
“啊！”黑主优姬被吓了一跳，随即一下子红了脸，“对不起对不起！”  
　  
蓝堂英笑得更开心了，“看吧～一个女孩子，粗鲁成这样～大嗓门～”  
　  
“死蓝堂英！你还敢说！”黑主优姬涨红着脸，恼羞成怒地大叫：“都怪你！！”  
　  
冷脸的管理员也不管自己的声音更大，直接咆哮了出来：“说了！你们不要喧哗！”  
　  
“对不起对不起对不起~~~~！！”


	83. 协会行（二）

第三十六章 协会行（二）  
　  
锥生零看着后方的闹剧，默默地笑了。忽然看到一旁的玖兰枢脸色不怎么好，笑得更乐了：多数的爸爸看女婿，和多数的哥哥看妹婿一样，基本都是不会顺眼的。  
　  
然后，协会长忽然的声音打断了锥生零的好心情，“好了，零就和我一起去那边，我们去处理还没整理的部分吧。”  
　  
锥生零虽然不太愿意过去，但始终有求于人，他叹了口气跟了上去。  
　  
“没事的，有我在。”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然在锥生零耳边响起，他是以为不耐烦的自己是在害怕这个一身血腥的协会长吗？锥生零暗笑。  
　  
正如上一世，协会长将锥生零带到了那个血腥味浓重的地方。  
　  
即使锥生零不会因为那些血腥味而渴血，但那个气味仍会让他的食欲有蠢蠢欲动的趋势。想到自己因为那些不是玖兰枢的血以外的血腥而被勾起食欲，锥生零就觉得有些恶心，有些反胃地捂住了口鼻。  
　  
而一直关注着锥生零的协会长则会错了意，他以为锥生零这个恶心反胃的表现是“不稳定LevelD的锥生零”渴血了。协会长随即以“好心向同阵营队友分享情报的姿态”，告诉了锥生零“玖兰枢的血可以延缓LevelE化”这件事。  
　  
协会长的表现非常自然，他似乎是真的完全不知道锥生零本身就是个纯血种。更不知道，玖兰枢的纯血一直以来都是锥生零的唯一口粮。而且协会长如同上一世，有意无意地向锥生零透露了那个“被诅咒的双子”的传说。  
　  
所以，猎人协会大概真的没有得到我是纯血种身份的情报？  
　  
锥生零如是想。  
　  
淡定地听完了协会长说的话，锥生零提前离开了那个血腥味浓重，会勾起他恶心食欲的地方。  
　  
“完了？”  
　  
锥生零步出那个房间，走向走廊拐弯的一瞬间，玖兰枢出现在了自己的身边。因为那恶心的食欲感觉，锥生零看着眼前的玖兰枢，忽然脑子犯抽，生出了咬玖兰枢脖子，拿他的纯血漱漱口，压一压恶心感的冲动。  
　  
锥生零甩开那些古怪念头随口应了，问着：“嗯，优姬他们还没好？”  
　  
玖兰枢摇头，“还没，要过去帮忙吗？”  
　  
锥生零想了想，摇头，“不了，反正查到什么都会被优姬母亲的封印摧毁的吧？”  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢就这样漫无目的地在猎人协会总部走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。两人一直地走着，锥生零慢慢有些心不在焉，他脚步不快，但也不慢，怔怔地向前走。锥生零的步伐没有散步的慢悠悠，更像是向着什么目的地行进，似乎是想去什么地方。  
　  
忽然，玖兰枢拉住了锥生零。  
　  
锥生零忽然一震，不解地回头，却见玖兰枢一脸严肃紧张。  
　  
玖兰枢皱着眉头，紧紧抓住锥生零的手，“零，你要去哪里？”  
　  
锥生零茫然地看着玖兰枢，“什么去哪里？这里是……”  
　  
锥生零忽然才发现自己在不知不觉之间，明确地一直往某个地方走去。此刻环视四周，他发现自己已经站在了猎人协会总部的地下室，手上握着某扇门的门把。  
　  
锥生零的手仿佛不受控制，直接扭开了门把。随着大门缓缓开启，那个存在了万年的恢宏熔炉出现在了眼前。锥生零怔怔地看着那个熔炉，某个东西再剧烈地跳动着……不是心脏，是……灵魂。熔炉内的源金属被烈火灼烧得平静，然而锥生零觉得，那巨大而古老的熔炉，仿佛活物一样忽然躁动了起来。  
　  
锥生零怔怔地看着那巨大的熔炉，缓缓开口：“玖兰枢……这个熔炉……是谁制造的？是用什么……制造出来的？”  
　  
玖兰枢顿住了。  
　  
玖兰枢的记忆中，这个巨大的熔炉是“枢”曾经的伴侣所造，漫长的沉睡时间让玖兰枢忘了她的名字。  
　  
“枢”遇到来历不明的她时，还不知道力量强大的她是谁。到他们成为伴侣很久以后的后来才知道，她是血族皇室族谱没有记载，但血统特征明显符合的纯血王族。她一直没有向他解释过自己的身份，以及熔炉的由来。她到底是如何制造，用什么制造出这个带有能淬炼始祖吸血鬼心血能力的熔炉的？  
　  
“枢”不知道，没有人知道。  
　  
锥生零静静站着，他能感受到眼前那熔炉散发出的，温柔而哀伤的波动。即使同行的玖兰枢什么都感受不到。  
　  
熟悉的感觉……  
　  
仿佛是……挚友，伙伴……  
　  
它在伤心……  
　  
锥生零忽然身体一僵，脑中出现了纷乱快速的画面，看不清，记不住，好多好多张没见过的面孔。大量杂乱无章的信息直接涌入后又直接涌出，什么都无法留住记住。忽然画面变慢，脑海中开始出现声音，断断续续的对话不断充斥。  
　  
【……随便你……将灵魂当成玩具的魔鬼！灵魂消散……我不在乎……】  
　  
【……好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此……慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧……】  
　  
【……是你……兴师问罪……】  
　  
【……不过是个叛徒……守护他是我的责任……】  
　  
【……我有足够能力……永远无法幸福……而你，只要错杀一人……】  
　  
【……一句无意针对的话……这样的地步……你就是个疯子……】  
　  
【……我用他的方法……打上了烙印……“神的慈悲”认定的……能撑得过几世……看看谁能笑到最后！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……】  
　  
【……那就看看，你和我到底谁更执着……舍弃一切，也要……】  
　  
锥生零脑中断断续续的对话忽然在最后慢慢变得越来越完整，那声音……在梦里听过……  
　  
可是……怎么……多了一个人……  
　  
【你……你是谁……我没见过你……不需要，你不用如此，我们素未谋面……】  
　  
【我们不是素未谋面，我一直一直都在跟着你，看着你，只是你不知道而已。因为我的疏忽，没能及时阻止，没能好好守护你，对不起。但我保证，那个女人永远无法再伤害你。】  
　  
【什么意思……而且……责任？我为什么是你的责任？你为什么跟着我？】  
　  
锥生零剧烈地头痛起来，仿佛忽然听到了什么，有什么声音直接在脑中响起。  
　  
「好久不见，我的主人。您是来接我的吗？」  
　  
锥生零一瞬间耳鸣了，僵直不动的身体一下子可以动了，他迅速抬起手捂住了耳朵，心底深处在狠狠拒绝——  
　  
那尖锐的耳鸣！上一次灵魂剥离的前奏！  
　  
不要……  
　  
我还有未完成的事，我还未拯救一缕，我还……  
　  
我还有，想要陪伴的人！！  
　  
不要！！  
　  
那种要将什么东西从身体中剥出来的疼痛没有发生，耳鸣渐渐平复了。待锥生零恢复平静，他发现自己被玖兰枢搀扶着离开了那个诡异熔炉所在的地下室。  
　  
玖兰枢担忧地问着，“零，你怎么样？”  
　  
锥生零呼吸有些不顺，“我……没事了……”  
　  
锥生零惨白了脸，他忽然记不起自己刚刚从头痛开始后所发生的一切。但锥生零直觉觉得，那个熔炉是一个对他很重要的东西，它对自己没有恶意。但是，如果接触它，他可能会很危险。一旦接触，他现在拥有的一切，很可能从此全部不再属于他……  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零的状态不禁皱起了眉，“那个熔炉里的源金属，带着‘她’消灭‘吸血鬼与人类之间和平的阻碍’的执念，没有区分不同生性的能力，无差别伤害着所有吸血鬼。那是所有吸血鬼的克星，连纯血种也是。你这样忽然靠近，难免会被影响的，小心一点。”  
　  
不……不是因为源金属……  
　  
那个熔炉……它到底是……什么……  
　  
锥生零很快恢复了状态，两人慢慢走向档案室。  
　  
“啊！”  
　  
几乎就在两人前脚踏入档案室大门时，黑主优姬震惊的声音传了过来，玖兰枢和锥生零顿时赶了过去。  
　  
“优姬！”赶到的玖兰枢和锥生零同时呼唤。  
　  
黑主优姬这时已经被手疾眼快的蓝堂英护住了，看到此刻走了过来的玖兰枢和锥生零，她话语中难掩失落，平静地说：  
　  
“刚刚翻到了十年前那个冬天的记录，我正准备看的时候……这一页……一下字自己燃烧起来了……就好像是，有人在阻止我找回过去……”  
　  
黑主优姬有些不能自控地看了玖兰枢一眼，不知道为什么，她总觉得自己的身世和玖兰枢有关，也许就是他将自己的记忆封印了也说不定……  
　  
玖兰枢看到黑主优姬刚刚不安地看向自己的眼神，轻叹了一声：“优姬，我知道你在想什么。但我保证，不是我，请你相信我。”  
　  
锥生零轻叹一声，“这么看来，这里即使再有什么有价值的东西，也已经没有再寻找的意义了。”说着，他伸手轻抚黑主优姬的后背，感觉到她慢慢恢复平静以后，轻轻揉了揉她的头顶说：“回去吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬无精打采地应了，“嗯……”  
　  
————  
　  
昏暗地下室里，只有熊熊燃烧的熔炉口那一方火光照亮小小的一片地方。熔炉前，不知何时出现了一个人影。  
　  
「你好，主人的朋友，我有什么能为你效劳？」  
　  
空荡荡的室内明明听不见声响，但那个人似乎在对谁说话，他看着巨大熔炉叹了一声，他说：“你原来的使命已经结束了，你应该是知道的吧。”  
　  
「我知道，只是过了那么长时间以后，主人忽然来看我了……我只是，我以为……我知道那是主人的选择，我知道的……」  
　  
那人淡淡苦笑着，看着古老恢宏的熔炉又叹了一声：“原来……经过了那么长的时间以后，连你也生出了感情吗？那么……如果我告诉你，你的主人，最不可能的他，终于在最后一世，灵魂本源变得温暖了，你会不会开心一点？”  
　  
「谢谢你，陪了他那么长的时间。」  
　  
“我也要谢谢你。”那人舒了一口气，微笑着看着熔炉口燃烧着的火焰，“谢谢你陪了她那么长的时间。”  
　  
「我曾有执念，意识一直不散，现在我觉得我可以释怀了。我不会再有机会试图唤醒他了，请你放心。但有件事，我散去之前想告诉你，我觉得你应该会关心。」  
　  
那人似乎清楚了然的样子，看着熔炉口，笑容稍微变淡了。  
　  
「即使灵魂已经转生了，即使我燃烧净化了那么长的时间，她的执念和我一样，始终不肯散去。但我的意识马上要消失了，以后都只剩无意识的火焰陪着她了。」  
　  
那人沉默了，地下室没有再响起自言自语，似乎那人自言自语的对象已经不存在了。而那沉默的人知道，它确实已经永远不存在了，他随即又叹了一声。  
　  
忽然，耀目的绿色光芒一闪而过，那人再次开口了：  
　  
“瞳（Hitomi）。”  
　  
熔炉口的火焰忽然变大了，原本火焰灼烧下安静着的源金属忽然躁动起来了，现在在燃烧得更旺盛剧烈的火焰中依然不安分起来了。  
　  
【初大人？】  
　  
玄黑头发，墨绿眼眸的青年愉悦地笑了起来，“哟～好久不见了，瞳～你忘了我说过的话了吗？不用顾忌，不用拘谨，你可以继续像以前那样称呼我。”  
　  
【……兄长大人。】  
　  
————  
　  
归途很安静，静得到了压抑的程度。  
　  
黑主优姬一进入黑主学园便往日之寮女子宿舍跑，几乎连道别都忘了。同寝室同样留校过寒假的若叶沙赖先前约好了今天和黑主优姬以及几个要好的朋友结伴旅游，后来黑主优姬因为有更重要的临时出行，今天早上匆忙回了日之寮一趟告知她要退出。黑漆漆的女子双人寝室如今只有她一人。  
　  
一个声音忽然自窗口传来，“你一个人窝在寝室做什么？”  
　  
抱团窝在床铺上的黑主优姬抬头，看向了窗口，她没有想到找上门的会是蓝堂英。  
　  
黑主优姬茫然，挠了挠头发，“我不过是偶尔想自己一个人，安安静静想点事情而已。你才是，大晚上独闯日之寮女生宿舍，不怕我将你绑回去，让枢学长整治你吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英没有理会她的威胁，“想事情？”  
　  
黑主优姬愣愣地点头，忍不尽悲伤神色，开口说着。  
　  
“嗯……我在想，猎人协会的记录，十年前的那一页，为什么会忽然烧起来呢？每当我想要回想过去就会看到幻觉；想要调查过去，记录却自己烧起来了。”  
　  
黑主优姬有些迷茫，明确地知道自己丢失了些什么，但是越是去找，就越是找不到。  
　  
“总觉得事有蹊跷，就好像十年来一直有什么人一直阻挠我找到自己的过去。也许……也许我的记忆是被人消除了的……也说不定……”  
　  
蓝堂英没有接话，黑主优姬忽然察觉到他的沉默，抬头就看到了他那一张严肃而担心的脸。她随即展开了有些神经大条似的笑容，“什么啊，蓝堂英你这是什么表情啊，你不用担心我。”  
　  
蓝堂英直视着她的眼睛，“你不喜欢我担心你？你……觉得我很烦？”  
　  
黑主优姬一巴掌拍上了蓝堂英的肩头，好哥们似的对他打着哈哈，“不是，我不是这个意思，呃……你也会有自己的事情的吧？你要是有空闲和精力，难道不是应该节省下来，多关心一下自己吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英沉默了一会儿，忽然开口了：“……对不起。”  
　  
“呃？什么？你……”黑主优姬不解，然后在下一秒她就被蓝堂英抓住了肩头，“喂！放开我！！”  
　  
蓝堂英说话时表情有些苦，“我是心甘情愿为你担心的，我告诉过你的吧，‘吸血鬼是只有所爱的人的鲜血才能填满空虚的狡猾生物’。这样你还不明白吗？”  
　  
蓝堂英不容拒绝地拉近了茫然的黑主优姬，张开了嘴……  
　  
“喂！你放开！啊——！”  
　  
黑主优姬还没反应过来，颈上忽然刺痛，随着鲜血流失，那种诡异的陌生感觉再次出现。  
　  
蓝堂英这一次下嘴很有分寸，只吸取了很小一口，但手上却更用力地将黑主优姬拥入了怀里，“现在，只有你的血能让我满足，从此以后我只能靠夺取你的血活下去了，我以后都会……缠着你了。所以……”  
　  
蓝堂英感觉到了怀里的人在害怕颤抖，但他清楚知道这份颤抖并不是自己造成的。蓝堂英将她拥得更紧，似乎想用紧贴着的身体告诉对方“不要怕，我陪着你”。  
　  
蓝堂英低声说着：“无论为你担心多少，我都是自愿的；即使为你奉献我的余生都是我愿意的。你明白吗？所以，优姬，说出来。告诉我，我来替你分担。”  
　  
长久的沉默以后，黑主优姬终于没有推开蓝堂英。  
　  
黑主优姬在很长一段时间里一直告诉自己，要坚强，不可以给别人添麻烦，不要让别人徒添担心。但此刻有个人告诉她，他心甘情愿为她担心。黑主优姬忽然发现，自己其实早就已经忍不下去了，之后的坚强不过是强行武装起来的盔甲；一旦盔甲破碎，里头的心柔软脆弱得不堪一击。  
　  
“我……我好怕……蓝堂英，我好怕……”  
　  
今天下来，黑主优姬的心在不停地不安，紧张，期待，振奋，最后却始终归于失望。苦苦支撑了一整天后，此刻依靠在那个甘心为自己担心的人强势拥紧的怀抱里，她终于无法再伪装，哭了出来。  
　  
无论多努力，无论做什么……  
　  
“为什么会是……这个样子……”  
　  
每一次，都是徒劳无功……  
　  
“我那个空白的过去……到底隐藏着些什么？蓝堂英，我好怕……我好怕……”  
　  
黑主优姬紧紧抓住了蓝堂英的衣襟，将脸埋进他的胸膛，嚎啕大哭起来。  
　


	84. 心之所属（一）

第三十七章 心之所属（一）  
　  
“从现在起，你的心由我保护。”  
　  
————  
　  
夕阳西下。  
　  
连日间部都开始放寒假的黑主学园，终于迎来了宁静。然而这样的宁静终究只属于普通的人类学生。  
　  
锥生零一行四人从猎人协会回到黑主学园时已经是傍晚时分。  
　  
黑主家和黑主学园在同一个建筑范围，但又相对独立。沿着山下上来的山道走，会先经过通向黑主学园校门的山道分岔；再绕山道往前走一会儿才到黑主家的山道分岔；继续往上就是山顶观景台了。  
　  
留校的锥生零是要回黑主家过的，而同样留校的黑主优姬拒绝了他提出的在黑主家用餐的邀请，独自走向通往黑主学园校门的山道方向。蓝堂英随即找了个理由落跑，跟了过去。  
　  
这时已经是冬天了，气温因寒假凌晨的一场雪，一下子变得很低。那场初雪下了不算很长的时间，如今隔了一天，本就没积起多少来的雪早已不知所踪。  
　  
山道的分岔路口上寒风一吹，外套领口敞着的锥生零不禁悉缩一下，随即一条围巾围上了自己的颈脖。围巾柔软舒适，还带着玖兰枢的体温。锥生零转头，看到此刻的玖兰枢似乎有些不悦，为他戴上围巾后，随即继续看向刚刚一男一女两个背影先后离去的黑主学园校门的山道方向。  
　  
看到玖兰枢的样子，锥生零轻笑，“怎么？你讨厌蓝堂英？”  
　  
玖兰枢回神，有些说不清道不明，“不是……只是……”  
　  
只是有些不是滋味。  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢这个“希望妹妹能嫁个好人家，又不希望妹妹太快嫁出去”的样子。想来，即使是高高在上的纯血之君，也免不了世俗化的感情啊。  
　  
锥生零以一副安慰“妹妹被泡走的死妹控好哥们”的姿态，拍了拍玖兰枢的肩头说：“蓝堂英他喜欢的是‘黑主优姬’，在他的认知里，优姬是人类。对于血族来说，人类是生命那么短暂的存在，梦一般水过了无痕的生命。但即使是这样，蓝堂英还是爱上了‘黑主优姬’，爱上了明知道无法一直相守的人，这样‘明知道不能长久，还苦苦地去追求’的爱情，还不够好吗。”  
　  
然而玖兰枢在想：零，你只是知不知道，我对你也是这样啊。  
　  
玖兰枢明知道锥生零命不久矣，明知道他连转生都不可能了；明知道他可能等不及“死亡”就先“灵魂崩碎”；明知道是这样，他还是爱上了，义无反顾。  
　  
玖兰枢在沉默，锥生零并不知道他在想着他们两个的事，只以为他在认真思考妹妹的终身幸福大事。  
　  
“只是……”锥生零顿了顿，半闭了眼眸接着说，“不知道优姬在不是玖兰纯血公主的时候，她能不能接受这样无法相守，无法陪伴对方，先对方而去，留对方独对漫长孤独余生的爱情……”  
　  
锥生零说着说着越说越慢，随后停了下来，他叹了口气，“玖兰枢，如果我很快……就会死去……你会不会后悔选择我？”  
　  
玖兰枢很开心锥生零终于肯主动试着和自己说这个问题，由于和初有约定，玖兰枢不可以对尤其锥生零的所有人，说出任何他知道的锥生零灵魂状态的事。而初以前也出于试探玖兰枢真心，完全没有向他提及锥生零是他的纯血后裔的身份。初让玖兰枢在那一段时间一直认为锥生零有可能堕落，让他心软心疼，让他小心翼翼地爱着锥生零。直到知道所爱之人不会堕落，玖兰枢只满心地感到了放松，丝毫没有在意过被隐瞒。  
　  
玖兰枢能明白，那是初对他的一次考验，在不知道锥生零不会堕落的前提下，他可以为了让锥生零活着做到什么程度。  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻柔柔地将意中人拥入了怀里，耳鬓厮磨地柔声安慰着：  
　  
“零，你知道吗，‘爱情’是每一个天生血族永恒不变的终极追求。一旦爱上，绝不后悔。只要认定了，即使是单相思，也会是一辈子。”  
　  
“我不管你是拥有永恒生命的纯血种，还是时刻可能堕落毁灭的不稳定LevelD；我不管你是爱着我，还是恨着我；我不管你是放任我跟着，还是下定决心要将我推开。只要我爱上了，我就会全心全意地爱着你，跟着你，一辈子都不会放过你。”  
　  
锥生零想：的确，玖兰枢一直以来不都是这样做的吗？在他以为我马上就要堕落毁灭的时候，他依然不顾一切地想要用生命去换取相爱的机会……  
　  
玖兰枢尽量用模糊了的词句，想让意中人明白自己的真心。看着他的反应，玖兰枢问：“那么如果反过来呢？如果我马上就要死去了，你会后悔选择我吗？如果我因此而推开选择了我的你，你会是什么样的感觉？”  
　  
锥生零沉默了：是啊，我一直只想着，‘推开他，到我死去的时候，他就不会太难过’。可是，如果反过来呢？如果快要死去的人是他……  
　  
但锥生零没有回答，也没办法思考了，玖兰枢又一次抱住了他吻了过来。锥生零发现自己是越来越习惯玖兰这种“一言不合就不让你说话”的行动模式了。而且在发现自己并不排斥，甚至开始期待他的吻时，锥生零越发懊恼，懊恼自己又被勾引了。

这样懊恼着的人慢慢闭上了眼睛。

但是……

这里是户外，是黑主学园大门外的山道分岔口。虽然从今天开始日间部也正式开始放寒假了，但学校里还是有不少学生留校的，会有留校而且外出的学生返回学园，也会有学生选择今天傍晚离校乘坐晚班地下铁道列车离开。重点是现在还没到门禁时间。

总之就是：会有人经过。

要是现在有人经过，他们就会看到：

黑主学园夜间部学生主席玖兰枢，与前学园风纪委员锥生零，昔日水火不容的两个人于校门外山道分岔路口激情拥吻！

绝对是个大新闻！！

锥生零不愿意当大新闻的主角，原本顺从了的人忽然挣开了玖兰枢的吻，想要继续挣脱他的怀抱。玖兰枢以为自己那别扭恋人又不知道发生了什么，不肯放手让他逃离。正疑惑之际，忽然远处传来学生们的轻声笑语，玖兰枢随即了然。

锥生零惊恐万分：不是吧！？怕什么来什么！！

锥生零挣扎着，压低声音对玖兰枢说：“玖兰枢！你快放手！”

然而玖兰枢不为所动地微笑着。锥生零这时一双慌张紫眸视线乱飞，绯红脸上有着精彩纷呈的各种情绪：惊，羞，恼，怒。然而锥生零的那些反应看在玖兰枢眼中却是另外四个字：活色生香。

远处的人声慢慢越来越近，锥生零挣扎得也越来越厉害，眼看就要拔血蔷薇了。玖兰枢这才终于愿意放过他，一把将锥生零拉到了通往校门的山道旁小树林中。得亏山树长得茁壮，能遮得住他们的身体。

玖兰枢背靠山树拥抱着锥生零，将他禁锢于双臂间，看着他松一口气的样子，忽然笑了。

玖兰枢自认自己从来都是个恶质的人，只因之前恋情一直不明朗地在“单相思”，他对锥生零可谓倾尽了所有的柔情蜜意。后来终于可以说是“守得云开见月明”了，然后玖兰枢某些恶劣的特质又开始持续复苏了。上一次恶劣复苏是什么时候？是昨天凌晨，锥生零寝室的“调教”……

玖兰枢危险地微笑着压低了声音，“现在还没到门禁时间，说不定还会有学生经过呢。所以，零……”忽然低头凑近，在锥生零耳边轻声说：“我们可不能有太大的动静哦……”

锥生零大惊之际，忽然被紧抱转身，身体被直接抵于树干上，可恶的吻随即热烈地纠缠上来了。  
　  
————  
　  
“被诅咒的双子？”  
　  
风尘仆仆的黑主灰阎打开理事长室的门，心累地瘫坐在沙发上，他感觉状况越来越多，也越来越复杂了。  
　  
黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙今天跟着锥生零和黑主优姬一行，去了吸血鬼猎人协会总部。黑主灰阎是纯粹出于担心，锥生零的身份无论是LevelD还是纯血种，猎人协会恐怕都不会轻易放弃利用。现在那个身上有着吸血鬼血腥味的协会长，以锥生零现在的嗅觉，恐怕已经发现了吧。  
　  
夜刈十牙十分顺手地将牛仔大衣和牛仔帽挂到了理事长室的衣帽架上，接话回答：“那是一个流传已久的诅咒，传说中吸血鬼猎人家族是不会有双胞胎诞生的。即使有人罕见地怀上了双胞胎，在孕育期间，其中一个也会吸取另一个的养分，最终诞生的只会是一个人。”  
　  
黑主灰阎主动起身挪到了一边的单人沙发上，将那双人沙发让给了眼前这个海拔一米八八的高大猎人，“就是那个不详的，如同吸血鬼的诅咒吗？”  
　  
夜刈十牙老实不客气地占用着双人沙发，但舒适地躺了上去的独眼猎人却丝毫不惬意：“那个诅咒没有提及‘被诅咒的双子’诞生，后续会如何。但无论如何，零和一缕出生了，这是既定事实。他们可能会……背负更大的诅咒也说不定。”  
　  
黑主灰阎皱起了眉头，看着那个一脸低沉的独眼猎人，“你到底想说什么？”  
　  
夜刈十牙从口袋摸出了香烟，想抽烟却发现烟盒子空了，烦躁地捏扁扔到了茶几上，“因为猎人协会在上次吸血鬼宴会趁机再次打零的主意，我这授业恩师以这为借口向猎人协会高层们兴师问罪。我发现，他们很有可能已经将这个诅咒的消息告诉了零。”  
　  
夜刈十牙总觉得有什么巨大阴谋正在酝酿，烦躁地盯着天花板似乎一直忘了打扫因而留着蛛网的装饰灯，“而元老院那边，一缕的出现实在凑巧得太可疑了。他们的目的究竟是什么？”  
　  
两人陷入短暂的沉默。  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然语气变得愉快，“哎呀～别想了～好麻烦～我饿了，去煮点吃的～你过来帮忙～”  
　  
黑主灰阎笑嘻嘻地上前连拖带拽，将没反应过来一脸惊愕的夜刈十牙从双人沙发上拉拽起来，不顾他被拽得踉跄直接拖出了理事长室，关门前还不忘关了灯。  
　  
相差不过数秒，理事长室原本严肃压抑的气氛忽然就这么冷清下来了。这时候极轻的一声响，有什么细小的生物不合常理地推开了比它巨大得多的窗，悄悄离去了。  
　  
“咔。”  
　  
理事长室的门再次开了。  
　  
黑主灰阎没有开灯，看着真正空了的房间沉默了一会儿，终于叹了口气：“原本我还以为无论他们是什么目的，以锥生现在的身份和能力，都不需要担心什么的。现在看来，悬。”  
　  
夜刈十牙半闭着眼，皱着眉看着昏暗的房间，幽幽地叹了一声，“而且我也不认为零纯血种的身份，猎人协会和元老院，这两大机构会都不知道。但是猎人协会和元老院却同时默契地装作不知，而且还同时提出了‘被诅咒的双子’一事。他们究竟是真的要在‘被诅咒的双子’这件事上做文章，还是说……他们其实只是想将关注零的人的注意力吸引过去，好做其他的事……不得而知。”  
　  
深深皱起眉头显示着这位资深猎人的担忧，夜刈十牙抱着手臂倚在门框上说：“如果是前者，有危险的就是锥生家那对笨蛋兄弟。如果是后者，有危险的就将是零和关心他的所有人。”  
　  
交谈戛然而止，昏暗的理事长室中忽然再次沉默了。  
　  
黑主灰阎的声音再次响起时，他忽然转移到了另一个似乎风马牛不相及的话题，“我在今天早上，出发前往猎人协会之前收到了两份入学申请。一份日间部的，一份夜间部的。在寒假刚刚开始的时候。”  
　  
夜刈十牙转头挑眉，他不觉得眼前这只老狐狸会在这种时候无的放矢，“谁的？”  
　  
黑主灰阎没有直接回答，凉凉地说着，“我怀疑，无论是推动那个关于双子的诅咒，还是想转移视线，都在发生。而且，在搞小动作的人说不定是同一个，就是不知道目的……！！”  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然瞪大了眼，迅速转身跑去。  
　  
“夜刈！跟上！出事了！！”  
　  
————  
　

门禁临近，通往黑主学园校门的山道分岔路口渐渐多了从山下返回学校的学生身影。行色略带匆匆的人们没有注意到，必经的小树林里有着不动声色地纠缠着的两人。

将性格冷淡却极易害羞的恋人压制着热吻时，玖兰枢能感受到他的紧张，但紧张后便怯怯地顺从了。

不禁回想起初雪纷飞的凌晨，漆黑无人的街道上。那时被玖兰枢温柔地拥在怀里的锥生零是顺从的，而现在，玖兰枢强势地禁锢住了锥生零，在他会不安的地方恶质地与他热吻，他却依然慢慢变得顺从了。

锥生零在无人街道上主动对玖兰枢说出“喜欢”时，当时的他是平静的，平静得出奇。到此时此刻感受到怀中人的顺从，他才终于对“两情相悦”有了真实感，满心的喜悦。

锥生零能感受得到对方不明原因的喜悦热情，原本在身上恶质撩拨的手开始单纯地拥抱，恶意逗弄的拥吻慢慢变得深情热切。紧紧抱住仿佛要将自己嵌入身体，唇齿的吸允啃咬带着强烈的占有欲，想要将自己吞吃入腹一般。

对这种感情没什么经验的锥生零实在无力招架，不敢过大动静地反抗，索性破罐子破摔地想着“反正都决定要在一起了，还怕什么？”，身体随即柔顺下来了。然而当男男女女的欢声笑语由远而近地响起时，锥生零实在忍不住再次挣扎起来。

亲昵是一回事，当众亲昵又是另一回事。

锥生零生性一向冷淡，但不表示他不会害羞，相反他很容易害羞，而且脸皮在玖兰枢的折腾下有越来越薄的趋势。容易害羞的锥生零一贯的认知里：这种事应该是两个人独处的时候发生的。当众亲昵那是公开处刑，完完全全的另一回事。

锥生零在想，如果他现在还是每天傍晚在月之寮大门外站岗的风纪委员，而玖兰枢却像曾经对待黑主优姬那样，每天跑过来当众调戏一番的话，他是绝对会毫不犹豫地揍人的。

怀里的人再次挣扎起来了，玖兰枢知道锥生零为什么挣扎，坏心眼地死死地禁锢他的自由，不让他逃脱。

霸道吮吻啃咬着挣扎逃窜的唇舌，钳制腰身的手紧揽时无意间对着以前只想起抚摸揉捏的柔韧腰侧掐了一把。怀中人喉间瞬间发出声如幼犬的急促呜咽，身体狠狠一震后身软腿软地整个人贴在了玖兰枢身上，颤着身一动不敢动了。那样剧烈的反应令玖兰枢也吓了一跳，急忙松开了唇，却发现锥生零喘着气躲无可躲地只好低下了头，妄图把脸隐入刘海阴影，但那委委屈屈地苦着的，羞愤通红的脸，早已落入玖兰枢眼里。

耳朵，然后是腰吗……

真是可爱……

玖兰枢轻笑起来了。

锥生零听到那笑声后，银发下漏出的耳尖更红了，几乎想狠咬玖兰枢几口泄愤。忽然颈上有润泽微痛感觉，惊觉那该死的吸血鬼竟先一步啃上了自己的颈。刚刚还想着要咬他的人忽然被咬上了，夹带的对被吸血的恐惧让锥生零更加的不敢动了。明知道玖兰枢没有吸血的打算，但颈上被牙齿啃咬的感觉依然让身体叫嚣着恐惧。耳边还能听得见学生的笑语，锥生零非但不敢出声骂人，连大气也不敢喘，忽觉现在的自己无比窝囊。

这时啃吻终于离开颈部上移，锥生零终于从恐惧中解脱。下巴，唇角，腮边，脸颊……温柔的啃吻令身体酥麻。他颤着唇，急促纷乱地喘着，那些感觉明明没什么，但总觉得怪怪的，缺了什么，很难受。然后锥生零慢慢发现了到底哪里不对。

唇……

那温柔的触感就是不肯落在唇上，忽然觉得玖兰枢是在耍他玩，就像之前的那次。

坏心眼的家伙……

然后下一秒啃吻终于擒获了薄唇，他不知道自己怎么了，竟莫名其妙地有些安心，慢慢闭上了眼。

玖兰枢能感觉到随着时间推移，怀中人渐渐彻底柔顺下来了，双手更是情不自禁地揽上了自己的颈。

忽然回想起：

第一次是在马厩里，面对那个毫无意识的美好少年，情不自禁地吻了他，一瞬惊醒的他逃跑了。

第二次是在月之寮寝室里，面对那个不断挣扎反抗的孤傲少年，他强吻了他，无力反抗的他落了泪。

而此刻，即使玖兰枢依然强势霸道，但挣扎要逃的锥生零却在与他亲吻中慢慢变得顺从如第一次的吻。间歇分开再纠缠上，怀中人丝毫不记得要反抗。

耳边还能听到学生们的笑语，锥生零心中紧张，但他不是因为那些经过的学生而紧张，相反地他渐渐无法再注意那些学生的声音了。并不是因为人已经走远，而是因为他控制不住自己去注意存在感更强烈的，充斥耳边的两人的声音——

嗳昧湿润的接吻声音，急促纷乱的呼吸声音，相贴搏动的心跳声音……

真是……迷惑人心的吸血鬼……

“嗯……”

锥生零简直不愿承认那是自己的声音，双手更不知何时主动勾上了对方的颈。那样的声音，那样的反应，通通让他觉得不对劲……

我到底是什么时候开始……变成这样的？变得习惯了他的温柔，习惯了他的吻。习惯了，慢慢离不开了，然后……喜欢上了……

锥生零现在唯一能想得起指责的估计是玖兰枢的手。

亲就亲……不要乱碰，这里不是你的寝室……  
　  
　


	85. 心之所属（二）

第三十七章 心之所属（二）  
　  
四周慢慢安静下来，似乎是终于到了门禁时间。  
　  
玖兰枢吃准了锥生零不会大叫，松开了他的唇，但双臂仍紧紧箍住他的身体。  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻低声笑起来，“零很害怕被发现？”  
　  
锥生零发现和玖兰枢待在一起后自己变得越来奇怪了，一下子接受不来，正懊恼着的人听到玖兰枢这时的话，更加不忿地瞪了他一眼。也就夜间部这种习惯了被围观的，没脸没皮的家伙会不害怕吧，锥生零没有被围观的习惯。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零恨得牙痒痒的样子，气息稍微有些因刚刚的热吻而紊乱着，一双淡紫色眼睛水汽充盈，眼眶和眼睫都润润的。被欺负了以后，这个生气起来的样子诱人得不可理喻。  
　  
玖兰枢半眯着酒红的眼眸，轻轻笑着，微微歪了脑袋看着憋了一肚子气的锥生零，“怎么？生气了？”他的脸忽然凑得极近，笑得危险异常地说：“零，你推开了我那么多次，还躲了我十年，我都还没生气呢……”  
　  
锥生零听他这颇有威胁意味的一说，心中马上“咯噔”一下，大呼不妙。想着得赶紧认栽道歉，不然让玖兰枢这厮有机会借题发挥，想出什么稀奇古怪的惩罚来可不好。  
　  
但他们的脸实在凑得太近了，玖兰枢刚刚说话的时候，开合的唇不断触碰到锥生零的唇。锥生零想开口说话，但他又害怕一开口玖兰枢就会趁虚而入。锥生零在电光火石间一番利弊权衡，想着长痛不如短痛，随即一副视死如归的样子，果断开口：“对不起。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻喷笑，只觉得欺负这种性格的人实在是好玩，反应太可爱了～  
　  
听到锥生零道歉，玖兰枢随即乘胜追击，伸手抬起他还发着红的脸，让他直视自己，“那么，零，你听好了。不准再逃，不准再推开我，不准。如果你再逃避我，推开我；让我抓到了，我可是要惩罚你的。”  
　  
结果还是绕到惩罚上去了？太恶质了！锥生零想起，玖兰枢本来就是这样恶质的人，他现在这该算是本性复苏？  
　  
但自知理亏在先的锥生零也只能声细如蚊地答应：“知道了……”  
　  
玖兰枢心情变得更好了，将身体重量倚到了锥生零身上，再次化身大猫，耍赖撒娇似的地在拿脸蹭他颈窝，“零，你啊，这辈子都别想能推开我，你只能是我的了～”  
　  
锥生零深感无力，任由他折腾：专制霸道的混蛋纯血种！  
　  
“嗯。”玖兰枢像是能听到他心里在想什么似的，轻笑着应了一声，他抬起脸直视锥生零，霸道宣布，“那么，从现在开始，我们就是正式的恋人了。”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，忽然想起了什么，“你还要回去蓝堂家的别墅度寒假的吧？订车票了？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着回答：“早上一条联络我的时候，我让他给我和英订了今晚的车票。不过英的话……让他多留一阵吧……”  
　  
此时玖兰枢眼睛忽然一转，随即开心地一笑，“不如，我也直接留在这里好了，我们一起过寒假吧。”他再次赖到了锥生零身上，不肯松手，“然后，我们好好谈个恋爱？”  
　  
锥生零听着这有点耳熟的套路，再次翻起白眼，将身上不再反抗的八爪鱼撕了下来，“快回去！”  
　  
玖兰枢故意腻腻歪歪地上演难舍难分的戏码，直到最后锥生零红着耳根，忍无可忍地动手撵人才终于真的离开了。  
　  
锥生零浅笑着，看着玖兰枢身影消失的方向，独自站了很久。  
　  
直到天空中再也看不见晚霞颜色，锥生零在想：  
　  
到下一次见面，说不定……  
　  
“乒！”  
　  
突如其来的金属相击之声响起。  
　  
锥生零原本所站的地方这时站着的是一个西装革履，戴着眼镜，双手持匕首的男人。不远处银发少年腾空落地站稳，右手腕轻转，黑色长刀垂于身侧。  
　  
先前柔和的面容，如今罩上了严霜。  
　  
四面八方站立了数十名西装革履，戴着眼镜的狂暴吸血鬼。  
　  
他们不是如野兽般只以獠牙和利爪作武器，知道隐藏。有兵器，有战术，西装革履，戴着眼镜。训练有素的LevelD吸血鬼群，又是元老院。  
　  
LevelD们的眼眸诡异地不只瞳孔，而且整只眼睛发着略带暗沉的红色光芒，随时准备发动攻击。  
　  
锥生零冷眼观察着，平静开口：“谁命令你们来的？不会又是一条麻远吧？这次又是用的什么名目来制裁我？”  
　  
然而那些吸血鬼没有代表站出来发言，他们不言不语，忽然直接开始发动迅猛攻击。锥生零果断抬起左手血蔷薇，扣动扳机，连续射击，鲜红的十字蔷薇接连绽放。  
　  
在玖兰枢离开以后一段时间，锥生零因为在想事情，所以一直没有离开这个山道分岔口。但他也一直没有感觉到其他吸血鬼的气息，这忽然冒出的大群吸血鬼到底是怎么回事？  
　  
血蔷薇例无虚发，每一枪都直接击中敌人，但锥生零精准地控制着自己的攻击，故意让血蔷薇子弹只击中四肢关节等影响行动，削弱战力的地方，却没有击中要害。所有人都留着活口：  
　  
不发一话就开始动手，事有蹊跷。必须知道发生了什么，迫不得已的话，就只好严刑逼供！  
　  
然而诡异的一幕发生了——  
　  
被击中的吸血鬼明明只是受了无法愈合的伤，不是死亡，他们却迅速自己挖出并捏碎了心脏，或是以武器贯穿自己的心脏，化成黄砂崩落。那些失去了自绝能力的吸血鬼，则被站于身边的吸血鬼直接出击，击碎了同伴的心脏。  
　  
无法完成任务就自绝性命，不留活口，不留给对方任何套取情报的机会，死士？  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉，吸血鬼的数量很多，不上百也有七、八十，而且眼前的这些LevelD吸血鬼能力有些古怪。  
　  
LevelD和LevelE在吸血鬼的能力上都只有獠牙和利爪，使用蛮力进行直接攻击。不同的是LevelD存在理智，这使他们在仆人奴性下，服从和统一行动上相比LevelE有更大优势更优秀。而且LevelD除了能使用吸血鬼能力的獠牙利爪，他们还能通过理智控制，选择使用大杀伤力武器。但现在的这些LevelD，虽然和之前绯樱闲刚死去后出现的元老院走狗一样是LevelD，但那力量和速度的水平早已超出了一般LevelD的极限。  
　  
怎么回事！？  
　  
那数量巨大且能力超出极限的LevelD群，开始对锥生零发动组合攻击。锥生零存了获得情报的心思，不愿痛下杀手，反击起来束手束脚的。训练有素的吸血鬼攻击在不断变幻，锥生零双拳终难敌四手。  
　  
锥生零紫眸一红，璀璨夺目的银白蔷薇藤撑裂左袖，疯狂生长而出。蔷薇藤分散出击，逐一分开绞绑住了那些吸血鬼的四肢关节，将他们全部捆死，封锁了行动。  
　  
锥生零看着被蔷薇藤捆住的剩余的全部吸血鬼，朝他们开口：“要对付我的是谁，目的是什么？我和你们无怨无仇，说出来，饶你们一死。”  
　  
吸血鬼们却仍不言不语，只知道疯狂挣扎。  
　  
锥生零皱眉，已经能确认，这些LevelD吸血鬼的力量程度确实有些不对劲，全部经过了额外的增强，到底是怎么回事？  
　  
忽然，被捆死的其中一个吸血鬼猛然撕断了一根蔷薇藤，剧痛迅速传到了左手，锥生零眉头随即狠狠一拧，想着：  
　  
这些什么都不说的人，难道真的要全部杀了？这样一来，岂不是什么都无法知道？  
　  
忽然腰上多了一个温柔环抱的力度，锥生零耳边一热，熟悉的声音响起了。  
　  
“零，作战中对敌人仁慈，是大忌啊。”  
　  
只见红色血雾铺天盖地席卷而来，接近蔷薇藤时化成了血红荆棘，血红荆棘往银白藤蔓上紧密缠绕。荆棘直接钻入蔷薇藤的缝隙，毫不犹豫地狠狠穿透那数十名试图学着撕断蔷薇藤的吸血鬼胸膛，直接击穿心脏。  
　  
锥生零眉头狠狠一皱。  
　  
不该全杀了……  
　  
随着数十个吸血鬼崩落成满地的砂，被血红荆棘纠缠不清的银白藤蔓颓然枯萎，消失不见。变得寂寞的血红荆棘也随即散成了血雾，悠闲地飘回。  
　  
锥生零瞪眼看着血雾围绕着自己，然后慢慢消失了。他慢慢转头，看了看背后那又没走成的纯血之君。两人这时是亲密依偎的甜蜜姿态，锥生零叹气，说出的是完全不甜蜜的话。  
　  
“放手。”  
　  
玖兰枢不放，将锥生零转过身来，随即看到他皱起的眉头，玖兰枢叹气。  
　  
“他们都只是些早已割去舌头的死士，没有从中套取情报的可能。而且按元老院的做法，他们只会知道命令内容，不会知道命令的原因，即使知道也不能确定是不是假情报。”  
　  
“还有就是，他们在极短的时间之内经过了超越身体承受极限的强化。通过药物进行的普通强化可以不是自愿的，但这种通过特殊纯血的强化，必须是自身有变强欲望才能起效的。”  
　  
“而且，超越极限的强化，效果一旦解除，他们就会变得如同行尸走肉。且不论他们是不是知道这个后果，但他们终归不是无辜的。”  
　  
锥生零眉头越皱越深，特殊纯血？能力强化？确实，那些吸血鬼的力量早就已经超过一个LevelD该有的极限。增强吸血鬼的能力？增强……  
　  
锥生零瞬间想起蓝堂家宴休息室的事情，那个那么彻底的伪装能力，会不会就是增强到极限以上的情况？  
　  
“我知道你嫌我残忍，但他们的情况和LevelE已经一样了，不杀反而会更痛苦……”  
　  
忽然听到玖兰枢的声音说出这样的话，锥生零一顿，随即反应过来，自己皱着眉思考的样子让玖兰枢误会了？  
　  
玖兰枢，在你心里我是这么是非不分地泛滥同情心的人？  
　  
锥生零一双紫眸撇了撇那个表情略带哀怨地搂着自己，不肯松手的纯血之君，他叹气。  
　  
“别误会了玖兰枢，我刚刚不过是在想别的事情而已。而且我只是因为不知道他们的情况，觉得你一个活口也不留太鲁莽。我没你想的那么小肚鸡肠，更不会对着敌人瞎泛滥自己的同情心。再说了……”  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢不屑一笑，“如果我了解敌人的情况，你怎么知道我的手段就不会比你残忍？”  
　  
看着被圈在怀里的锥生零，玖兰枢的笑容逐渐变得玩味。  
　  
说出这种毫无说服力的话来，你这是在安慰我吗？明明就是个残忍不起来的人，偏偏还要不承认，心软得要死的别扭家伙。你啊，也就这张嘴硬一点了。  
　  
两人姿态仍然暧昧得很，忽然看到玖兰枢笑容玩味，这时正在盯着自己的唇在看，锥生零瞬间局促起来。他收敛了笑容身体后仰，伸手狠狠掐上了仍环绕自己腰上的手臂，“快点放手。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着松开了手，看着这山道分岔路口上一地的黄砂，笑容慢慢变淡。  
　  
元老院训练有素的LevelD吸血鬼死士，而且，这个超越极限的能力强化……  
　  
元老院不仅在和玖兰李土合作，还在和那家伙合作？可是，为了什么？零和那家伙没有过节，玖兰家和那家伙的家族也没有仇恨。明知道我公开支持“锥生零不是猎杀纯血的凶手”的观点，这明目张胆地袭击，知情人一看就知道是谁所为的做法是为什么？元老院到底给出了什么条件，能让那家伙借出那个能力协助元老院直接和玖兰纯血正面交锋？  
　  
玖兰枢话语正经严肃，“零，之前你跟我说过，蓝堂家宴看到过气息彻底伪装的家伙。这次的袭击，协助强化这些LevelD的人，恐怕和那时候协助强化伪装能力LevelB的家伙是同一个。元老院已经和那个人在合作了……”  
　  
玖兰枢对锥生零说出了一个名字。  
　  
锥生零听到那个名字以后只皱了一下眉，平静地回答：“那个彻底的伪装能力，如果也是超越极限强化后的情况，那就可以解释为什么我没办法分辨了。”  
　  
玖兰枢因在“猎杀纯血种”的事情上表态支持我不是凶手，并要求元老院不再干涉黑主学园内的事，就等于玖兰枢直接和元老院决裂了。既然玖兰枢和元老院决裂了，我的纯血身份有可能已经被知晓，出动这个数量的能力强化吸血鬼，这么大的阵仗，是真的打算直接抹杀我？  
　  
元老院的目的……制约纯血种……玖兰纯血……优姬！  
　  
锥生零忽然瞪大了眼，对身旁的人说：“玖兰枢，优姬可能有危险，你过去看看，我去看其他留校学生的情况。”  
　  
玖兰枢意会，随即闪身离开。  
　  
确定玖兰枢远离后，锥生零开始催动自己的那个特殊能力，搜索整个黑主学园里的所有气息。  
　  
人类气息占大部分，而吸血鬼有四个，玖兰枢，蓝堂英，理事长，我……  
　  
锥生零想着那些忽然出现的能力最大程度强化的LevelD吸血鬼死士是怎么回事。忽然，想到了什么的锥生零顿住了。  
　  
LevelD……  
　  
能最大程度强化的明明不止是LevelD。蓝堂家宴上彻底伪装成玖兰枢的，就是个最大程度强化了伪装能力的LevelB。如果要做到干净利落地杀掉我，元老院内明明也有高能力的LevelC队伍，甚至LevelB队伍可供强化使用，为什么出动的却只是强化的LevelD死士？  
　  
而且在吸血鬼社会，依旧是以纯血为尊的皇权守旧派占绝大多数的时候，唯恐别人不知道地穿着元老院标志性的西装革履行头。元老院和玖兰枢之前那么明目张胆地公然决裂，现在又公然指使有可能留下话柄的队伍袭击。  
　  
无论哪一个，被公开的话都会在吸血鬼社会引起重大的谴责呼声，等于让元老院成为众矢之的。  
　  
这样做是为了什么？  
　  
是为了……将视线集中到元老院上！？  
　  
蓝堂家宴上针对我的伪装挑拨，那件事和元老院未必有关，但和有让吸血鬼最大程度强化能力的那个人绝对有关。针对我和玖兰枢的会不会不是元老院，就只是那个人？  
　  
不是那个人在协助元老院，是那个人在指使元老院？  
　  
是那个人故意让元老院行动得那么明显的，这样必要时就可以将一切都顺理成章地推到元老院身上。元老院被那个人作为弃子用了？元老院里的老妖怪那么多，怎么可能想不到这些，他们为什么要听从？利益巨大到怎样的程度才可能让苦心经营元老院的老妖怪们这样做？  
　  
那个人那么大的阵仗转移我和玖兰枢的视线，却不是为了“杀掉”，那到底为了什么！？  
　  
忽然出现的LevelD死士……  
　  
为什么那些元老院的LevelD吸血鬼的气息会忽然出现？  
　  
不，他们是被更高级别的家伙用特殊能力隐藏了气息！不是只有速度力量极限更高，能灵活思考且奴性相对低的LevelC，是拥有高等特殊能力的LevelB。拥有隐藏气息能力，并被最大程度强化了的LevelB！那能力最强化后连我也无法察觉，难道已经和我的特殊能力达到了相同的程度？如果是已经达到我那个能力的程度，那么玖兰枢也不可能察觉！！  
　  
目标是玖兰枢！？  
　  
锥生零一瞬间有些慌神，想马上闪身去找玖兰枢。  
　  
“噗！”  
　  
一声闷响。  
　  
没来得及闪身离开，锥生零身体陡然一顿，胸口传来了剧烈的痛，他不可置信地低头。胸口的位置，从背后穿出了一只血淋淋的手。  
　  
目标是……我？  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
鲜红的手被慢慢抽走，那只手在自己身体里触到了什么，那是一个跳动着的东西。触到了跳动事物的手指收拢了，随即猛然抽走，连同体内的事物一并拔除了。  
　  
锥生零身体剧痛，失去了所有力气，一下子倒在了地上，看到了那个拿着自己心脏，一脸杀戮后疯狂笑意的陌生男人。  
　  
被他看着的感觉，被什么盯上了的感觉。我曾经……感受过……那时候是……蓝堂家宴……  
　  
只一瞬之间，濒死的锥生零看到了奇异的画面——  
　  
挖开的胸膛，缺失心脏的人，纯白的光……  
　  
忽然，锥生零看到那个男人身体里竟藏着另一个人影。蓝堂家宴前夕，在休息室做的那个奇怪的梦，梦中那模糊的女人瞬间清晰起来了——  
　  
长卷金发，暗紫眼睛，放肆笑着，张狂美丽的女人。  
　  
锥生零的眼睛越瞪越大。  
　  
制造悲剧的根源！！  
　  
你“不杀”，是因为你要“折磨”！！  
　  
是你！！！  
　  
锥生零忽然自灵魂深处不断涌出的不是恐惧，竟是愤怒。  
　  
那个男人笑了，他明明没有开口，却发出了声，千娇百媚的女声。  
　  
“呵呵……这一世的心脏很漂亮呢～你好啊，又见面了，我可爱的宝贝玩具～”  
　  
眼前慢慢变得黑暗，锥生零想起刚刚和玖兰枢，原以为的第一次分别。  
　  
那时候的我在想……到下一次见面，说不定……我就能毫无顾忌地……对你说出所有的事了……  
　  
“下一次”是等到了，但我没来得及告诉你什么……  
　  
这一刻，锥生零忽然想起了弟弟一缕之前说过的话——  
　  
【零试试在他面前“死去”一次，看他什么反应，就知道他是不是真心的了。】  
　  
“零——！！！！”  
　  
在彻底昏死过去之前，锥生零听到的是玖兰枢惊慌绝望的呼唤。  
　  
玖兰枢？  
　  
你是真心的……对吧……  
　


	86. 心之所属（三）

第三十七章 心之所属（三）  
　  
她躯壳的隐藏能力做了最大程度的强化，将气息隐藏得一点都不剩，连那两个纯血种都没有发现她。她无声无息地跟了非常久，久到让她看到了很多有趣的事情。  
　  
在那个玖兰家的纯血种离开以后，她又旁观了很久。看人海战术的强化LevelD们围攻心慈手软的家伙，看玖兰家的纯血种去而复返之后再次离开。然后，她跟在了他身后。直到他忽然想到了什么，准备闪身离开时才出手。  
　  
手穿透了胸膛，将手拔出时顺带将心脏拽离身体。她站在原地，欣赏他渐渐失去生气的样子。  
　  
亲爱的，你知道我是谁吗？  
　  
放心，不会轻易让你死，还记得我的“承诺”吗？在让你亲自完成那件事以前，我又怎么可能舍得让你死得那么容易呢？  
　  
要不这次就在你的心脏加个咒，让你依照我的想法去做～  
　  
唔～不好，这样那就不是你的意愿了吧？我偏要你凭自己意愿主动去完成，这样才是最完美的呀～  
　  
在这最后一世……爱情吗？那个和你热情接吻的玖兰家的纯血种？原来你居然在这最后一世获得了爱情？  
　  
呵呵，真有趣……  
　  
那么，要用这漂亮的心脏做些什么呢？  
　  
怎么说也是最后一世，这一次可不能太快把玩具弄坏～  
　  
她忍不住笑了。  
　  
然而下一秒她的笑容就变淡了，诡异的血红色浓雾如同蝗灾肆虐，如行军蚁过境，蔽天盖地汹汹而来。曾经只能挡格防守的红雾，力量变得强横到连见惯了强者的她也不禁心惊。  
　  
浓重的红雾，每一个力量充盈的细微血滴都可自露锋刃，自带锐角，自变酸碱，自熬剧毒。只需轻轻笼罩过去，红色血雾就能将漫过的一切生物死物割裂，粉碎，腐蚀，毒解，连残渣也不剩。  
　  
她看到那个玖兰家的纯血种回来了，他蹲身抱住了他的身体，呼喊着他这一世的名字。  
　  
然后，她看到那个玖兰家的纯血种居然果断地挖出了自己的心脏，填入了他的身体里。随后，她看到鲜红暴怒的眼眸紧紧锁定了自己。  
　  
哦？  
　  
你把心给他？  
　  
有趣～  
　  
更有趣了～  
　  
失去心脏的那个玖兰纯血，居然仍能轻松操纵那恐怖的血色红雾进行攻击。忽然极为剧烈的疼痛从手上传来，血色红雾将她握住心脏的手绞碎得连骨头都看不见。但被那只手握住的心脏落入红雾，却似落入了最柔软的棉团，被迅速带回，回到了血色红雾的主人手中。  
　  
那个玖兰纯血如捧着珍宝般，伸手捧住了那个鲜红心脏，不慌不忙的放入他自己的胸膛。  
　  
久违的疼痛滋味呢～呵呵～  
　  
玖兰家的纯血种，玖兰……枢？  
　  
他的爱情？  
　  
很好，我记住了，事情越来越好玩了哈哈哈哈哈——！！  
　  
她忽然一笑，眼中暗紫的光微闪，意识就这么更换了人。  
　  
————  
　  
“零——！！！！”  
　  
在嗅到浓重的锥生零伪装过的鲜血气味以后，玖兰枢疯了一样赶了回来。  
　  
玖兰枢现在养成了分别后悄悄久留一会，确认锥生零平安才离开的习惯。但是他不曾想过，他确认一次，还会有第二次！  
　  
那家伙强化了大批LevelD的同时，居然还强化了一个LevelB。强化的目标等级越高，强化的能力越强，需要的特殊纯血就越多，强化一个LevelB的特殊能力需要极大量的特殊纯血。强化这样数量的LevelD所需要的特殊纯血加起来，也只够强化两个LevelB而已。  
　  
强化这样一大批LevelD和一个LevelB，再加上蓝堂家宴上的那个LevelB，那家伙全身的纯血要用去大半了吧？而且，能操纵元老院，证明那家伙还对一条麻远这个高级LevelB用了那纯血的致瘾效果。全身纯血都要用完了吧？居然做到这个地步？还是说……连那家伙都不过是别人的工具？  
　  
是谁？会这样针对零的到底是谁！！  
　  
抱起锥生零身体的一刻，玖兰枢看到他半闭的淡紫色瞳孔有渐渐放大的迹象。玖兰枢一瞬间几乎完全不能思考，生怕他就这么离自己而去。冬衣在胸口处彻底撕裂了，潺潺流血的空洞仿佛直通自己的胸膛。那做过伪装的带着堕落气息蔷薇香气的血液，带着主人的生命一点点离开身体，腐朽蔷薇的堕落气味气息浓重得让他心头剧痛。  
　  
心属的白蔷薇正在眼前逐渐凋零……  
　  
不，不可以……  
　  
心脏……零需要心脏……  
　  
一下子陷入极度恐慌，玖兰枢毫不犹豫地以利爪穿透自己的胸膛，直接挖了自己的心脏给了他。  
　  
彻底失去冷静的纯血之君甚至忘了，吸血鬼即使心脏离开身体，只要心脏未被破坏，一段时间内也不会轻易死亡。强大的纯血种更是即使心脏破碎，只要有足够的纯血和力量继续支撑着也是能继续活着的。  
　  
将心脏给了锥生零以后，暴怒的玖兰枢夺回并小心翼翼地将那颗珍贵的心脏放入了自己的胸膛。他甚至在这时加上了咒，让那颗宝物在即使自己身体死去时也能跳动，让它可以等待它的主人来取。  
　  
直到感受到自己胸膛里那带着蔷薇气息的纯血种心脏，如自己那颗带着幽兰气息的纯血种心脏在锥生零胸膛中一样，两颗心在各自的新主人体内焕发出生机。玖兰枢这才终于稍微冷静下来了。  
　  
此刻，玖兰枢也终于有空闲将所有怒火指向眼前的敌人，那卑劣的虫豸。  
　  
一个能力不强的LevelB，吸取了那个人特殊的纯血，将自身LevelB的特殊能力——气息隐藏能力放到了最大。也因此才能逃过了锥生零的耳目，连暂时封印了那些新获得纯血力量的玖兰枢都不能感觉得到。  
　  
玖兰枢冷冷看了一眼那个LevelB，声音冷酷而平静，“是谁命令你来的，针对锥生零到底有什么目的。”  
　  
那人惊恐万分地看着玖兰枢，他不知道发生了什么。他不知道自己什么时候被割下了舌头，他无法说话。他只记得他吸取了陛下赐予的鲜血，然后他就……什么都不记得了……  
　  
断了手腕的残肢在血雾持续侵蚀阻止下无法止血，在被操纵的血液红雾笼罩下，他甚至找不到任何可以突围的可能。不断的细微的割裂疼痛在持续警告着他：  
　  
不要轻举妄动。否则，死无全尸！  
　  
起因于恐惧和暴怒，玖兰枢此刻单纯的残忍虐杀行动导致心中安静已久的阴暗情绪在复苏，躁动，疯狂，暴走。力量也随之暴动失控，渐渐出现外泄。玖兰枢浑身缭绕外泄的黑色半透明力量如蒸腾的水蒸气。  
　  
玖兰枢之前浓稠的烟雾状力量程度只能算中等水平，半透明的黑色蒸汽状力量是玖兰一族力量达到最强阶段时显现的特征，而且黑色的力量越是能细微到看上去接近透明就越强。  
　  
玖兰枢低头怜惜注视怀中安静的白蔷薇，没有再看那卑劣的敌人，声音带着明显的平静轻蔑：  
　  
“其实我知道你不一定能说话，而且我知道，即使可以，你说的话里没有多少价值。只是个可以随意丢弃的仆人，一枚不需要心疼的弃子知道的内情不会太多。既然没有价值，又罪无可恕，那么，为你不可饶恕的罪行付出代价吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢有心折磨那个LevelB，一双鲜红眼睛斜睨着看向那人，明明角度是仰视，却仍高傲地睥睨着卑贱蝼蚁。  
　  
一颗细微血滴率先向远方突击，直接杀死了一只带着可疑气息的蜘蛛，蜘蛛残骸化成了白色烟雾，消失当场。  
　  
随后红雾缓慢地开始流转起来，每一颗细微血滴都是刀刃，然而那刀刃居然是钝的。那个人只觉得自己的身体被悬浮着的不知何物钉住了，强行维持了站立姿势。身体被极缓慢，极痛苦地，被钝口的刀强行逐丝逐缕刮成碎末。凄厉的惨叫响彻空旷的平地，肮脏腥臭的血慢慢染红了地面。身上衣物和皮肤被红雾磨割得彻底稀碎，淋漓地跌落在地。一个衣不蔽体，血肉模糊的人形，此刻全身血淋淋地站着。  
　  
这时那个人终于能看清了，在自己身体的各大关节处都钉着细长的悬浮血针，在血针的固定下，他只能瑟瑟发抖地维持站立，除此以外便动弹不得了。  
　  
为什么会这样，我不过是想要强大的力量，为什么？陛下！！  
　  
极端的恐惧和暴怒激发了玖兰枢自身的力量极限，之前吸收的封印了力量的纯血也瞬间激发到了超过一半的程度。这一切，仅仅因锥生零的濒死对玖兰枢的剧烈刺激。  
　  
多少年没有这样纯粹出于折磨地攻击了，但玖兰枢一点也不觉得这种折磨的事有多痛快，他只为报复。如果可以，他根本不愿意有因为所爱受伤而向某人报复的机会。  
　  
但既然他伤锥生零，玖兰枢就要他痛苦地偿还，他让锥生零几乎离自己而去，他就必须承受他因目睹他几乎凋零而生出来的，相同程度的痛，这种极缓慢，极残忍地凌迟的痛！  
　  
鲜红光芒的眼微微一睁，皮肤之后，轮到肌肉。  
　  
红雾继续流转起来，逆着肌理刮磨成末。血肉模糊的人型变得更血肉模糊起来。  
　  
这就是我的疼痛，给我好好承受下来！卑劣恶心之物！  
　  
“别这样……”  
　  
玖兰枢大惊，居然是怀中的人轻轻开了口。惊觉是那LevelB凄厉刺耳的惨叫，吵醒了此刻需要好好休息的人。  
　  
锥生零知道站在那边的那个人，已经不是刚刚挖走自己心脏的人了。他惨白着脸，虚弱地说着：“不要这样，他也不过……受控于人……”  
　  
锥生零不像玖兰枢那样本身力量成熟，又有过强大纯血补给，他现在还只是个还没发育完整的纯血后裔，刚经历挖心的他非常虚弱。  
　  
锥生零仿佛在和玖兰枢商量求情，他慢慢地说：“不是要你放过他……只是，不要这样折磨，给个……痛快吧。”  
　  
被锥生零苏醒带来的喜悦冲淡了愤怒，玖兰枢没有逆他的意，红雾瞬间高速绞转，那吞噬了特殊纯血的傀儡再没有惨叫的机会，极细微的疯狂绞杀瞬间连崩成的黄砂也被绞成了尘埃。  
　  
红雾回旋聚拢，隐没在了玖兰枢周身，他仍半跪于地，蹲着身抱住锥生零。看着怀里虚弱的人，玖兰枢苦笑：还说什么你的手段会比我残忍，你这心软得只会对自己残忍的家伙，果然就只剩嘴硬而已。  
　  
看着慢慢恢复了一点点力气的人，玖兰枢叹气调笑：“都到这个时候了，你还不知道好好休息？居然还有心思去关心别的男人？你就不怕等你好了，我就要惩罚你了吗？”  
　  
“呵呵……咳咳！呃——！！！”  
　  
锥生零被逗笑了，但呼吸一下子跟不上呛到了，猛地咳嗽起来了。咳嗽牵扯到了胸口那正在愈合的伤口，伤口被牵扯得重新裂开渗血，浓重的血腥再次弥漫。  
　  
锥生零这下正是真真正正，名符其实，“撕心裂肺”地在痛。他脸色惨白如死，连面容都痛得扭曲了，痛苦地在玖兰枢怀里呜咽着，压抑自己的呼吸，不让自己过重的喘气动作牵扯伤口。  
　  
玖兰枢一下子大惊失色，想抱紧他，但一想及他还受着伤又再也不敢动了。想让锥生零停止咳嗽，但他胸口和后背是对穿的巨大撕裂伤口，无论哪里都不适合做抚顺的动作。一时间玖兰枢手足无措，只能暗骂自己这种时候逗他笑做什么？  
　  
什么都做不了的玖兰枢只能稳稳抱住那个正痛苦呜咽的人，眼睁睁地等着，直到锥生零自然地平复呼吸才终于松一口气。  
　  
玖兰枢果断地咬开手腕蓄了血，低头缓慢渡入锥生零口中。锥生零清楚知道自己现在是个什么情况，也就没有反抗，乖乖地咽下玖兰枢一口一口渡过来的纯血。玖兰枢自身的纯血力量和新激发的纯血力量，那强大的力量让锥生零的伤口开始快速愈合，仅因伤痛让身体仍有些虚弱，无法动弹。  
　  
看到锥生零呼吸慢慢平缓，表情也渐渐不再痛苦，玖兰枢总算稳住了自己的情绪，彻底松了一口气，低头在他额上轻轻印上一吻。玖兰枢抬头，视线完全没有离开怀中人的打算，他说：  
　  
“黑主理事长，夜刈先生，你们有什么事？”  
　  
不远处站着的，是在玖兰枢将自己的心脏给了锥生零的时候出现的黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙。  
　  
锥生零一惊：刚刚……他们都看到了！！？  
　  
黑主灰阎在很早的时候就开始怀疑了，早到锥生零刚转入夜间部的时候，他就开始怀疑玖兰枢对锥生零存着别样的心思。现在终于亲眼看到了，玖兰枢和锥生零这亲密的姿态，两人之间是什么关系就不用再细说些什么了吧。  
　  
黑主灰阎撇了一眼站在身边那个心眼儿太结实，恐怕一直以来什么都没有察觉的人。只见那个现在一下子直接看到的独眼猎人，正浑身散发着杀气，似乎随时准备暴走。黑主灰阎一身冷汗，心中在呐喊：  
　  
你别冲动啊！！瞧瞧被红雾绞落在地的那一大坨肉泥！会死人的啊！！  
　  
夜刈十牙压下因各种原因而燃起的怒火，咬牙切齿地冷冷开口：“那个人是谁？”  
　  
玖兰枢低着头，看见锥生零那双正看向自己的淡紫眼睛，眼神带着亲密事情被撞破的慌乱羞怯。玖兰枢此刻语气极致温柔，他平静地说着：“是个吸取了特殊纯血，能力被进行过极限强化的LevelB，不过是被人指使而来的傀儡。”  
　  
“特殊纯血……”黑主灰阎的脸色有些糟糕。又一次在黑主学园内发生明目张胆的蓄意谋杀，看来我是脾气好得太久了？当我死的是吧！！  
　  
“这一次的偷袭失败了，大规模地强化了数量巨大的LevelD傀儡，而且被强化的还有两个是需要大量特殊纯血才能将能力成功强化到能蒙蔽纯血种程度的LevelB。而且她大概还以纯血让元老院高层染上了瘾，恐怕已经用掉了她身上的所有的‘狂化之血’了。接下来的一段时间都不太可能再有强化过的高能力敌人出现了。”  
　  
玖兰枢淡淡地说着，轻声给怀里的人解释着。锥生零只觉得耳根发热，眼睛躲避起玖兰枢的视线。  
　  
“她？‘狂化之血’！？”纯血种的女性？黑主灰阎心中忽然不安起来。  
　  
这时，玖兰枢终于抬头看向对面的两个人，只为一人显露的温柔消失无踪。他平淡地继续说着：“白蕗‘狂化之血’，用白蕗家最后的纯血种，白蕗更的纯血饲养出来的狗。”  
　  
听到那个名字后，黑主灰阎瞬间黑了脸。  
　  
“白蕗更？”夜刈十牙想不明白，白蕗更为什么会牵扯进来。  
　  
玖兰枢平静地说着，“她的监视化身已经被我杀了，我还用了幻术，但我不能保证，我的能力程度有没有被她发现。”  
　  
黑主灰阎皱眉，沉默了好一会儿，“我今天收到了一份夜间部入学申请……白蕗更的……”  
　  
在场四人全部沉默了。  
　  
锥生零想不起自己和白蕗更有什么往日仇怨，不明白她为什么对自己下手，但是……如果那个人已经不是白蕗更了呢？刚刚一瞬间在那个LevelB男人身上看到的影子，和梦里一样的那个长卷金发，暗紫眼眸，恐怖张狂的疯子。  
　  
如果……白蕗更也和那个男人一样，已经被控制了呢！？  
　  
玖兰枢半眯了眼，幽幽开口：“我不知道她为什么这么做，也不知道是不是她的意愿，但无论如何，我都要她付出代价。”  
　  
玖兰枢说完，随即横抱着锥生零站起。  
　  
锥生零大惊失色，他恢复得很快，伤口的外伤已经彻底愈合了，只余体内的肌腱筋骨脏腑需要长一点的时间慢慢长好，现在他已经勉强能自己走路了。锥生零刚想让玖兰枢将自己放下来就看到玖兰枢的脸忽然凑近，然后他听到了强势的纯血之君近距离的低声威胁：  
　  
“要是这张硬嘴敢再说出一句逞强的话，我就在理事长和你师父面前吻你。”  
　  
锥生零一下子将他准备说出口的话硬生生咽回肚子里去。在黑主灰阎饶有兴趣的围观，和夜刈十牙对玖兰枢的持续眼神谋杀下，锥生零不得不安安静静地憋着失血过多红不起来的脸，在玖兰枢怀里缩成一团。  
　  
玖兰枢看到怀里那人吃了瘪，被逼安静下来，苦着脸的样子，温柔无限地笑了。没有理会石化了的两位猎人，将这纤细得没什么份量的人一路横抱着，径直往黑主家的方向走去。  
　  
　  
　


	87. 心之所属（四）

第三十七章 心之所属（四）  
　  
看着玖兰枢抱着锥生零离开，隐匿于暗处的两道人影忽然不见了。直到那两个人重新出现，已经在远离黑主学园的某处了。  
　  
那两人正是初和雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔清澈的少年音里有一份不合表面年龄的清冷，“你能忍得住没有出手，我很佩服。”  
　  
初笑得很无所谓似的，但明显是有着芥蒂的，“咻～你不也忍住了～”  
　  
雷米尔摇头，十分自然地接话：“我和你不一样，我在看生命的时候，会因为曾经的原因习惯性地观察灵魂。就是因为我习惯性看灵魂，所以才能保持长期平静。而且即使不是看灵魂直接看表象，我本身也没有多少情绪可以愤怒，这个是我的灵魂特性决定的。但是这换心的画面，对你来说……”  
　  
雷米尔忽然停住，顿了一会儿，他继续说：“对不起。”  
　  
初面不改色，继而一声轻笑，“你在道歉什么呢？刚刚我都能忍住，你这一句两句不痛不痒的，我怎么可能忍不住？不过，没想到玖兰枢竟然惊慌到挖心换心，交换心脏。这换心，说不定还能让他们避过什么伤害。”  
　  
初不能否认，他是忍得很辛苦的，而习惯性观察灵魂的雷米尔也清楚知道。但现在还不是杀她的时候。  
　  
杀她，就必须以雷米尔的灵核——灵魂核心把她可能选中的躯壳炼成笼牢，将自投罗网的她彻底禁锢，然后由初崩碎她的灵魂。但失去灵核的雷米尔，他的灵魂会逐渐崩解，他必须在失去灵核的短时间里，焕发锥生零灵魂的新生。  
　  
失去灵核的雷米尔，需要将剩余全部灵魂力量自主碎裂，围绕锥生零的灵魂震动。对锥生零虚弱得停止新生力量的灵核诱发共鸣，当那虚弱的灵核成功共鸣震动起来时，雷米尔的灵魂力量就可以渗入融合，成为锥生零灵核的养料，当锥生零的灵核能重新自主产生新力量时，灵魂的焕发新生就成功了。  
　  
但如果过早制成笼牢，雷米尔过早失去灵核，灵魂的持续崩解就会导致灵魂力量无法再生的前提下持续流失。一旦力量不足，就会导致焕发失败，力量过低甚至会无法自主碎裂，连尝试实施焕发的机会也不会有。而且，即使不实施焕发灵魂，失去灵核的雷米尔，他灵魂的崩解也不会停止，他的灵魂会持续崩解至无法维持，最后崩碎。  
　  
堕天使没有真正的身体，只依靠灵魂力量聚拢出灵魂决定外貌的实体，也因此堕天使才会没有血液，不受空间约束。只要灵魂还存在，雷米尔就会拥有随时可以聚拢和分散，所有五感直接作用于灵魂的实体。初在封闭空间移动需要撕裂虚空，而雷米尔不需要，他的实体可以在任何地方凝聚。  
　  
失去灵核，碎裂灵魂，没有真正身体的雷米尔就将永不存在，什么都不会留下，找不到任何存在过的痕迹。雷米尔从沉睡中被唤醒，从决定用这个方法保住锥生零的灵魂那一刻起，他就时刻在为作出最彻底的牺牲做着准备。因此，初不能让他白白牺牲，制造笼牢的时机必须慎重。  
　  
初悠闲自得地笑了，“接下来就是等‘夹带私货’的那玩意生效，用来做什么来着？反正等就对了～”  
　  
雷米尔顺着初的话，接着说：“用来转移命格。焕发灵魂前先转移粘连弱化的命格，确保焕发后灵魂不会被随之牢固的命格强行影响。因此需要一个足够强大的，自愿的……”  
　  
初打断雷米尔说下去的势头，扶额叹气，“诶诶诶，我没忘，我只是随口说一下，你不用再解释一次。”  
　  
雷米尔随即停了。  
　  
只有将粘连弱化的命格转移了，让锥生零活下去才有意义。这就是初选择等到“他”的最后一世才和雷米尔联手的原因，他又怎么可能不记得？  
　  
初忽然懒散下来了，他想了一下，接下来自己好像暂时没多少重大事情要做了。  
　  
只有等，等仪式完成。  
　  
初期待地笑了。  
　  
————  
　  
被迫妥协的锥生零窝囊地缩着，任由玖兰枢将自己横抱着回了黑主家自己的卧室里去。  
　  
黑主灰阎拦住了随时会暴走的夜刈十牙，强行拖住了他，要他一起去处理黑主学园校门外山道分岔口那一坨诡异血肉。  
　  
这时房间里只有玖兰枢和锥生零两个人。一路上两人都在沉默，直到将锥生零安放于床上，玖兰枢才算彻底安心下来了，但此刻他仍心有余悸。  
　  
只差一点点，我就失去你了。  
　  
娇生惯养的纯血大人安下心后，随即为锥生零在床头垫起枕头被子，好让他能舒适地倚在上面。看着玖兰枢笨拙而认真地做着这些事的样子，锥生零不禁觉得画面有些滑稽。说来，玖兰枢一个纯血之君，小时候辗转在各贵族家庭长大，怕是从未自己动手做过，也不会被允许自己动手做这些事的吧？  
　  
伸手覆上了自己那已经没了伤口，胸骨也完全长好的胸前，锥生零能察觉到胸膛里的心脏气息变了。带着自己气息的那颗心脏，在对方的胸膛里，而自己的胸膛里的那颗，是带着玖兰枢气息的心脏。刚刚锥生零晕死过去了，没有亲眼看到什么，但发生了什么，他现在也能猜到个八九不离十。  
　  
锥生零看着这时坐到床边来的玖兰枢说：“我们的心脏……现在怎么办？”  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢交换了彼此的心脏。  
　  
这样的事如果是发生在人类身上的话，恐怕他们早就死了。但他们不是人类，他们是生命力顽强到不可理喻的纯血种吸血鬼。而且他们两人都是玖兰纯血，玖兰枢和锥生零还是直系血亲关系，交换了心脏以后，他们居然毫无不适。  
　  
彼此的身体，就这么理所当然地全然接受了彼此的心。  
　  
玖兰枢牵起锥生零的手，让它按在自己的胸口，同时伸手按在锥生零的胸口上。让彼此能感受到，彼此的心就在对方的胸膛里有力地跳动着。玖兰枢看着锥生零的眼，微笑着说：  
　  
“就让它们继续维持着这个样子吧。从现在起，你的心由我保护，我的心也交给你处置。我发誓不会让你的心再受任何伤害，你也要答应我不要轻易舍弃我的心。”  
　  
玖兰枢温柔地说着承诺，锥生零感觉得到，胸腔中那原本不属于自己的心脏，因为自己的情感而乱跳着。  
　  
【零试试在他面前“死去”一次，看他什么反应，就知道他是不是真心的了。】  
　  
我在你面前“死去”了一次，我得到的是你的心，和你的真心。  
　  
锥生零觉得，他再也找不到什么理由不相信眼前的这个人了。他也不想再有什么“下一次”的遗憾了，他想要把一切都告诉他。之后无论玖兰枢是坚持还是放弃，锥生零都决定接受……  
　  
锥生零直视着玖兰枢的眼睛，缓缓开口说：“玖兰枢，我有些事……有些关于我自己的事……想要让你知道。”  
　  
玖兰枢心中有些恐慌，他一边希望锥生零告诉自己他的秘密，一边害怕，害怕他的秘密不是自己所能承受的……  
　  
玖兰枢压下所有情绪，轻轻开口，“说吧，我在听。”  
　  
锥生零张开嘴，却一下子什么声音都没有发出来。他皱眉狠狠抿了抿有些颤的唇，暗骂自己没出息。随后，锥生零深呼吸一下，平静了下来，他将自己灵魂的事向玖兰枢徐徐诉说。  
　  
锥生零没有告诉玖兰枢真正的前世的事，他只告诉他，自己是两世为人，带着上一世的记忆；告诉他，有一个叫初的，一直扬言要守护着自己的家伙，硬是说要自己幸福，将他带到了这个世界；告诉他，自己不信任他，是因为上一世有个和他一样善用权术的人将自己利用了；告诉他，自己的灵魂快要撑不下去了，经过三次灵魂剥离，自己的灵魂就将永不存在；告诉他，自己已经经历过了一次灵魂剥离……  
　  
玖兰枢就在这时死死抱住了锥生零，他激动的问着：“就是一条麻远来之前的那个时候，对吗？那时你明明已经喜欢上我了，就因为第一次灵魂剥离，你才会逃开；就因为你觉得自己没办法继续活着，你才会推开我，对吗？”  
　  
锥生零不语，只沉默点头。  
　  
玖兰枢完全不知道，那时候他只知道自怨自艾，不断懊恼为什么意中人不愿意接受自己，却不知道原来对方竟独自承受了那么多。承受自己将命不久矣，承受自己的灵魂将不复存在，承受自己没有和任何人相守的时间。  
　  
为什么你可以这样，上一世的那个玖兰枢，他对你那么残忍，你却轻描淡写地只说他利用了你？为什么连一个你应该痛恨的人你也这样……是因为我？你不想恨我，所以你才连带着也不想恨他？  
　  
玖兰枢紧抱着那个人，懊悔不已，“我什么都不知道……对不起……”  
　  
“为什么要道歉，你又没有做错什么……”锥生零任由他拥抱，轻轻地说着，“你不知道，是因为我没有说……”  
　  
玖兰枢胸腔内之物在狠狠地疼痛，不知是因为它原主人的伤痛，还是因为它新主人的情绪。  
　  
玖兰枢放开了锥生零，看着眼前平静的人，他不能想象独自承受那些事实会是什么样的感觉，忍不住地在心疼这个一直沉默的人。  
　  
“那个灵魂剥离……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻声地说着，说到一半却停了。  
　  
锥生零低头沉默，等着玖兰枢接下来的话：是啊，已经发生过一次了。玖兰枢，我没有多少时间了……选择和我在一起，以后你会很痛苦的……  
　  
看着那个一直默默不语地独自承受一切绝望的人，玖兰枢小心翼翼地说：  
　  
“那个灵魂剥离……疼吗？”  
　  
锥生零瞬间抬头看着玖兰枢，一下子瞪大了眼，沉默了好一会儿，锥生零忽然觉得眼眶发涩，随即全身无力似的把脑门砸到了玖兰枢的肩头上了。他的声音似乎在笑，又似乎在颤抖。  
　  
“玖兰枢，为什么你的关注点这么奇怪？为什么你总是能让我……让我想变得软弱……在你身边待得久了，我就会觉得……自己越来越软弱了……”  
　  
“软弱有什么不好吗？”玖兰枢听着锥生零渐渐不稳的呼吸，轻轻抚着他伤口已愈合了的背，“人总会软弱的啊，在自己信任的人面前。你肯在我面前表现出软弱，我会很开心啊。”  
　  
“可是被发现软弱的话，就会暴露弱点，”锥生零有些急躁不安地在说：“被抓住弱点的话，就会……被利用……”  
　  
“我永远都不会再利用你，零，我保证。”玖兰枢伸手按上锥生零的胸口，双唇凑近在自己肩头的侧脸，轻轻柔柔地说：“我用我的心保证。零，如果哪一天你发现我利用你，只要你将它挖出来，捏碎它，那样我用不了多久就会死。而你的心脏，将它放入胸膛我就已经用了咒术，无论我死去多久，它都会一直跳动下去。只要你再找到我的身体，就能再取回你的心。”  
　  
锥生零轻笑一声，声音快坚持不住地颤：“你傻啊……随随便便就告诉我怎样能杀掉你……”  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零推开一点，抬起他的脸，果不其然看到了安静流泪的脸，轻笑着抬手抹去了泪痕。玖兰枢笑着说：“没关系，我知道你一定舍不得杀我。”  
　  
锥生零皱着眉，泪水再次无声地涌出，一瞬间觉得自己实在是太丢人了，“玖兰枢，我很快就会死了，我是没有办法长久地陪伴……”  
　  
玖兰枢再次用吻打断他要说的话，安抚眼前爱闹别扭又死脑筋的人。他终于知道他们到现在都没能安心地在一起，最大的敌人一直是锥生零的别扭。  
　  
“零，你不是天生血族，你可能不理解我们对爱情的渴望，相比相守时间的长短，我们首先在乎是否拥有相守的资格。”  
　  
“血族寿命如此漫长，爱上人类的不在少数，不能长久相伴的自然也不在少数。相比可能性不大的，天长地久的相伴，我们在乎的是在可以相伴的时间里相爱。”  
　  
锥生零一直安静听着，他不敢相信玖兰枢就这么轻易地接受了自己“命不久矣”的事。自己认为最艰难的障碍，在玖兰枢看来根本不需要考虑吗？  
　  
即使只余短暂的生命也可以吗……  
　  
你选择我，真的可以吗……  
　  
看到玖兰枢的灼灼目光，锥生零犹犹豫豫地说：“可是……可是我……”  
　  
玖兰枢笑意温柔，“还有什么？”  
　  
锥生零似乎觉得玖兰枢什么都不在乎的话太奇怪了，硬是想找些什么理由出来似的，“我……我，我是个男的。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻喷笑一声：“谢谢提醒啊，我亲爱的零。”  
　  
直视迷茫的锥生零，玖兰枢叹气，“零，你可能孤苦惯了，你是不是觉得自己不可能，不应该，不值得得到该有的东西？你认为得到了的也必然失去，你不愿承受失去的痛苦，更不愿我一起痛苦，所以你一开始就索性不要。”  
　  
锥生零安静地听着玖兰枢将自己的心剖开，将里头的结一个个解开，泪水沉默地泛滥。  
　  
对，我不可能幸福的啊，我凭什么？  
　  
遇上初，才得到这样作弊一般的机会去拯救一缕。我的幸福已经用尽了不是吗？要是还能得到幸福，难道不是透支的吗？到哪天会需要偿还的吧？到时我不在了，痛苦的是你，我只是不想让别人替我偿还。  
　  
轻柔的吻细碎地落下，薄唇抹去他的泪痕，恶质的性格再次沉睡，玖兰枢似水的柔情再一次汹涌而出，将锥生零淹没。  
　  
“我们已经浪费了太多时间，不要再因为那些奇怪的理由妨碍我们好吗？我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。”  
　  
锥生零半倚半躺在床上，一直诉说爱意的人不知何时已压到了身上，温柔而诱惑的吻，伴随甜言蜜语的承诺不断落下。  
　  
“零，即使你不愿意，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。”  
　  
锥生零觉得不妙。  
　  
再这样下去……会变成他的俘虏……  
　  
那样的话……  
　  
也许……也不错？  
　  
心已经沦陷了吗？胸口跳动着的小东西，你一定是你那个原主人的间谍吧？不然，为什么我接受你才这么一会儿，我就变成这样了呢？变得……一切都愿意接受，愿意奉献……  
　  
一声顺从的轻叹给了身上的人莫大鼓励，玖兰枢伸手想要撕去两人身上那些染上了血污的衣物……  
　  
“玖兰君，话说完了就快点滚，我徒弟需要休息。”  
　  
夜刈十牙极度不爽的声音毫不留情地打断了有情人独处的甜蜜蜜时光，玖兰枢与锥生零同时一顿，随即转头看向声源。  
　  
只见一脸杀人表情的夜刈十牙和明显准备将他拖走但迟了一步的尴尬着的黑主灰阎，两人站在了锥生零那大门洞开的房间门口，夜刈十牙这时手中举着猎枪，猎枪瞄准的目标则是抱住锥生零的玖兰枢的脑袋。  
　  
直到亲眼看到那头该死的纯血种给自家小徒弟渡血的情景，实心眼的夜刈十牙才知道了那个玖兰枢原来对锥生零存着别的心思。但他刚刚听身旁那只老狐狸说，那个玖兰枢在他第一次来到黑主学园的时候，看他在泳池边的表现，就已经能看出他对自家小徒弟虎视眈眈了。  
　  
但夜刈十牙怎么想都想不出来：  
　  
你就编吧！！哪里能看得出来了！？  
　  
我看不出也就算了，你个该死的老狐狸明明看出来了，居然放任自流，任由那混账纯血种蛊惑单纯的零，任由那该死的玖兰枢抱着零乱啃！  
　  
零不仅是我徒弟，他还是你养子，他现在才十七岁！你就是这么当监护人的！？  
　  
果然，当初我最最最不该的，就是将零交托给你个该死的毫无责任心的老狐狸照顾！！  
　  
锥生零看到门口那两人，大惊失色：  
　  
玖兰枢你居然连门都没关，就敢对我……  
　  
我也好不到哪里去，连门关没关都没有注意到，就……  
　  
玖兰枢一双眼睛往三人身上看来看去。  
　  
先看了看被家长抓包地下情，通红了脸的“前-最强猎人”——锥生零。  
　  
再看了看满脸煞气随时暴走的“现时排行NO.1的猎人”——夜刈十牙。  
　  
又看了看喜大普奔看热闹不嫌事大的“传说中的猎人”——黑主灰阎。  
　  
玖兰枢叹了一声，微笑着颇为不满。  
　  
“夜刈先生，这种时候还来打扰，未免太没眼色了吧。”  
　  
不然？等你把我心爱的小徒弟吃了才来？  
　  
夜刈十牙危险地嗤笑一声，想着等一下再掐死身边那只一直转转悠悠探头探脑此刻正在默默点头的老狐狸！  
　  
玖兰枢没有再说什么，他转头凑近了锥生零，在他耳边十分明确地说：“等下次回来，我要你全部补偿给我。”  
　  
锥生零耳根发热之际，玖兰枢迅速将他揽入怀里，故意弄出声响地往唇上狠狠吻了一下。随后玖兰枢松开手站起身，优雅得体地行了一个告退的礼，继而在三位伟大猎人一起愣神时，从窗口离开了。  
　  
夜刈十牙忍住了追出去爆玖兰枢头的冲动，收起了猎枪。他双手环抱地走到了锥生零床边，居高临下逼视着视线正在飘忽的自家小徒弟。  
　  
夜刈十牙黑着脸，半眯着独眼，“玖兰枢？你确定？？”  
　  
锥生零低下了头，但这一次他不犹豫了，“嗯……”  
　  
夜刈十牙叹气，不禁自嘲：  
　  
你还在这纠结什么呢？你徒弟觉悟那么高的人，他都已经决定了，你还想干嘛？棒打鸳鸯吗？那头玖兰枢为了你徒弟，连纯血种的心脏都能毫不犹豫地说挖就挖，连眼睛都不带眨一下，你还能怕他骗你徒弟不成？  
　  
“行吧，你不后悔就行。”  
　  
夜刈十牙冷淡说完，转身打算离开。就在他一把勒住全程没找到机会八卦的黑主灰阎的脖子，打算将这老狐狸拖出去剥皮抽筋，快要离开门口的时候他顿住了。夜刈十牙回头：  
　  
“你下次再见到就告诉他，要是他有什么对不起你，你就是反对我也会将他轰成渣。”  
　  
夜刈十牙不再理会徒弟呆怔的表情，死死勒住那正在挣扎着想要留下来八卦打扰自家徒弟休息的狐狸脖子直接走了。  
　  
随后才反应过来的锥生零一声喷笑。  
　  
玖兰枢，你好自为之啊。  
　  
　


	88. 番外-忙碌的雷米尔

第三十七章番外 忙碌的雷米尔   
　  
初忽然懒散下来了，他想了一下，接下来自己好像没多少重大事情要做了。  
　  
然后，初又随即想起：雷倒是忙得很啊。  
　  
雷米尔从沉睡中苏醒后的这段时间，他一直在积聚灵魂力量让自己的状态尽快恢复到沉睡前的力量巅峰时期。为了能最大程度保证之后的事能顺利，雷米尔觉得自己可以尝试超越以前的巅峰时期。  
　  
灵魂体生命积聚灵魂力量有两种便利但低效的途径，一是从生灵上窃取，二是吸收迷失的冥灵。雷米尔用的是天使，堕天使，恶魔均可用的第三种，实施最麻烦，但获取能量极高的契约交易。前两种不过获得灵魂力量的百分一二，第三种却是百分百获得。完成其心愿，获取其力量，在法则约束下公平交易，各取所需。  
　  
自雷米尔苏醒，他完成的所有契约，除了绯樱闲的两份是以纯血和心脏为目标外，全部是为了积聚力量。就在两天前，与玖兰枢的见面后分别不久，雷米尔最近所积聚的力量在灵核的反复淬炼激发下，终于超越了临界，达到了新的平面并开始快速提升起来。现在雷米尔的状态已经与巅峰时期所差无几。  
　  
但是，刚到临界时期的十二小时，雷米尔是无法使用能力的。  
　  
初笑眯眯地低头对雷米尔说：  
　  
“对了，雷，上次那个事情，他是个什么情况？那个锥生一缕。”  
　  
“……”  
　  
看到那个一向只是习惯性冷着脸的少年，眉头狠狠地拧成一团，初笑得幸灾乐祸：  
　  
“呵呵～叫你瞎心软答应绯樱闲～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
雷米尔和绯樱闲交易的时候一时心软，多答应了一个交易。初知道了以后的反应是：  
　  
啧啧啧啧～又来了～  
　  
雷米尔要遵照和绯樱闲的交易契约，去保护锥生零的双胞胎弟弟锥生一缕。条件是自动契约定的，法则在绯樱闲的纯血还没作为代价收取的前提下，认为雷米尔收下绯樱闲的心脏，就需要在三个月内保护锥生一缕除了自杀外不得死亡。  
　  
但雷米尔心软也不是一天两天的事情了，答应别的交易也不是什么稀奇事，之前也有过特别麻烦的，但这一次却尤其糟心。  
　  
初的笑容得瑟地看着难得叹起气来的雷米尔。  
　  
一声叹后，雷米尔语速有点慢地说：  
　  
“这个锥生一缕很……”  
　  
雷米尔停住，想了一下，发现不知道该用什么词形容。而初则替他想了：作。  
　  
“他知道我和绯樱闲之间交易的内容，开始几天他一直试图引我出来，在频繁地……以命犯险……”  
　  
雷米尔似乎陷入了回想，人畜无害的柔软少年脸上极难得地露出了厌恶神色。  
　  
————  
　  
离开黑主学园以后，刚开始锥生一缕有些恍惚，他甚至没有想起该做什么。  
　  
锥生一缕知道，令闲命运陷入悲剧的是她的那个所谓未婚夫的纯血种。要杀那个纯血种，他根本不知道该如何着手。而和闲的死存在直接关联的，那个猎杀纯血种的猎手，甚至连找都毫无头绪。  
　  
但其实刚开始时，情绪低落的锥生一缕没在想这些。离开黑主学园以后，锥生一缕没有马上往城镇去。为了逃过黑主学园夜间部贵族吸血鬼们的追截，锥生一缕反其道而行地往山另一个方向的树林里走去，并用上了绯樱闲教的临时隐藏气息，人类也能用的咒术。  
　  
浑浑噩噩，精疲力尽的锥生一缕在这样的情况下在树林里晕倒了。失去意识以前，他发现自己遇上了狼群。而到锥生一缕醒来时，他发现自己安然无恙地躺在原地。  
　  
晕倒时遭遇狼群还能完好无损？锥生一缕自认运气不是那么好的人，更重要的是他在彻底晕过去以前，他看到了一双脚。  
　  
有人来过。  
　  
醒来的锥生一缕终于开始想起红玛利亚说的情况。  
　  
按红玛利亚所说，受法则约束的交易契约是无法违抗的。夺取闲纯血和心脏的人，按照那家伙和闲的交易契约，那家伙必须确保闲死亡后三个月以内，锥生一缕不会因自杀以外的非自然原因死亡。  
　  
那么，当锥生一缕在不是自杀的情况下出现危险，这个人就必须出现，是这个意思吗？  
　  
但即使想起，锥生一缕也不曾马上想到要做什么。  
　  
最危险的地方就是最安全的。离开树林后，锥生一缕伪装了容貌，在最近的城镇最繁华的地段落脚，在吸血鬼和猎人两边的情报点收集消息。当天，锥生一缕就听到了“黑主学园内的一个原人类吸血鬼，谋杀了绯樱家的纯血种”，和“黑主学园内出现了大批元老院人员，意图制裁杀害绯樱闲的原人类吸血鬼，未果”这样的流言。  
　  
在锥生一缕听到流言不久后，有个西装革履的吸血鬼男人主动找上他了。  
　  
“锥生一缕是吧，如果你想杀锥生零，为绯樱家的闲大人报仇的话，到元老院来吧。”  
　  
忽然出现的吸血鬼男人留下这样一句话和一张纸片以后就这么不见了。故作高深，而且故意端起了上位者施舍的姿态，说出“给你效力的机会”意思的话。  
　  
当天，锥生一缕还没来得及消化的流言出现了反转，“流言中谋杀绯樱闲的原人类吸血鬼为救黑主学园内的玖兰家的纯血之君，被杀害绯樱闲的纯血种连环杀手重伤”……  
　  
元老院是将自家哥哥当成目标了？而且明摆着是要利用自己对付哥哥的……  
　  
正在思考的锥生一缕忽然被路人的一下无意推搡推出了马路，刺耳的汽车鸣笛响起了。  
　  
锥生一缕一时间没反应过来，眼前忽然闪过金色的光，待回过神时，他独自站在了刚刚的马路边上的一个小巷的出口处。马路上有尖厉的惨叫声，有尖锐的刹车声，然后是围观行人乱哄哄的一片疑惑猜测响声。  
　  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
　  
“我……我不是故意碰到他的！呜呜呜呜！”  
　  
“老天啊！我撞到了……咦？”  
　  
“怎……怎么？人呢！？”  
　  
“不见了！怎么回事？？”  
　  
锥生一缕这下是真的彻底呆住了。  
　  
那个猎杀纯血种的猎手！和闲交易的家伙在我附近！？  
　  
但锥生一缕根本没有发现身边什么可疑的人。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然想到，如果这个交易有法则约束的情况是真的，是不是可以利用一下？这样自身安全有强大的家伙保障的前提下，大概就能安心去实施自己的复仇计划了？  
　  
但是，那个人……  
　  
无论出于对某个纯血种复仇的自身安全保障，还是出于对绯樱闲的死亡，锥生一缕觉得自己有必要和那家伙正面交锋一次。  
　  
于是短短两天半之内，在深知不可以“自杀”的锥生一缕身上，发生了各种各样的“意外”。  
　  
锥生一缕寻着各种机会，被推落楼梯四次，被推出马路六次，不小心撞到凶神恶煞的人后出言不逊被围殴七次，“酒后胡言”触怒疑似恶势力人物后遭其手下合力教训五次，不小心走错路闯入疯狂状态LevelE聚集地三次……  
　  
然后锥生一缕频繁地在尖叫声和金光中消失，继而出现在无人而安全的地方。  
　  
锥生一缕觉得，如果真的是那个猎杀纯血种的猎手本人在跟着自己的话，那么……  
　  
这样也不暴走，那个家伙也太有耐性太没脾气了！再有耐性也得磨光耐性了吧？再没脾气都得激出脾气了吧？而且，这样的意外频率，怎么看都该知道是故意而为的了，那家伙居然没有将这种行为算成“自杀”？  
　  
如果不是足够单纯的话，就是出奇心软……  
　  
回想红玛利亚的复述，其实锥生一缕知道那个人和绯樱闲的死可以说关系不大。虽然直接让绯樱闲死去的是那家伙，但他们之间有着“法则约束的交易契约”。锥生一缕查过这个东西，如果不是自愿以代价换取需要的什么，契约是不会成立的。绯樱闲与那个人的交易，完全出于自愿。  
　  
既然是闲的选择，我不会再质疑什么。  
　  
而且红玛利亚的描述，关于锥生一缕自己的那项交易，还是绯樱闲亲自提出的，那个人原本是可以拒绝接受的。  
　  
恐怕真的就是那个“出奇心软”……  
　  
就在怎么样都引不出来的情况下，锥生一缕决定放弃了。  
　  
然后，锥生一缕开始去联络接触元老院——主动找上门，而且在害死绯樱闲的“恋人”那件事上，和她的那个纯血种未婚夫有勾结的，暗地里迫害纯血种的机构。  
　  
锥生一缕当天就被元老院安排在了一条麻远身边，直接听候其差遣。  
　  
然后锥生一缕忽然从这个阴森森的男人口中听到了自己和哥哥是“被诅咒的双生子”的事。还没来得及想到什么，这个阴森森的男人便指名要锥生一缕跟随出行，参加某个吸血鬼的宴会。就在那个宴会中，锥生一缕见到了哥哥。  
　  
锥生零没有堕落，不管是什么原因，这个结果锥生一缕都是开心的。见到哥哥，交谈过，甚至复仇的想法都得到了允许，锥生一缕真的很开心。  
　  
但没想到这么快就乐极生悲了。  
　  
锥生一缕无论如何也不会想到，自己会在那样的情况下见到那个怎么引都没引出来的家伙，和他来了个“正面交锋”。  
　  
当晚，待将那个阴森森的男人“护送”回去后，锥生一缕独自返回临时住处。  
　  
然后一个这三天内发生了很多次的情况再次出现，一辆高速疾驰的汽车朝锥生一缕冲了过来。但这次不是锥生一缕被推出了马路，而是驾车的家伙酒后驾驶冲上了人行道。  
　  
锥生一缕被那高速行驶的汽车直接撞上，撞向了临街商铺的落地橱窗，锥生一缕被撞得直接砸上了商铺墙壁。那个酒驾的家伙似乎终于吓醒了，没有施救，倒车直接走了。  
　  
尼玛……肇事逃逸……  
　  
就在这时，一个黑发金瞳的少年不知从何处快步走入了一片狼藉的商铺。他走到锥生一缕身边，蹲了下来。  
　  
锥生一缕全身都在剧烈疼痛，唯独右手不痛——他感觉不到自己的右手了。他忽然听到了一声轻叹，继而看到一闪而过的金光，他觉得自己似乎被什么人轻轻搬动了。抱住自己的那个人动作轻柔，小心翼翼。那人身上很冷，仿佛在大冬天，肌肤直接贴上光滑大理石表面的那种冷，完全没有活着感觉的冷。  
　  
眼睛艰难微动，锥生一缕看到了那个皱着眉头抱起自己的黑发青年。  
　  
但锥生一缕视线太模糊，还没看清那个人的脸便晕倒了。  
　  
迷糊间锥生一缕觉得自己被一直被冰凉的感觉包围，然后他听到了两个年轻男性声音的对话。  
　  
一人清冷平静，一人悠闲随性。  
　  
“帮忙。”  
　  
“噫！！你这次又捡了坨什么要我治啊！！？”  
　  
“锥生一缕。”  
　  
“哦～什么！？这坨……是锥生一缕！？什么情况！？”  
　  
“车祸。”  
　  
“你不是盯着他的吗？干嘛走路回来？你的能力和翅膀呢？而且你干嘛变回原来的样子？你不是一向都用超级省电的节能模式的吗？”  
　  
“临界时期，能力和翅膀都用不了。锥生一缕的身高，小孩身体抱着不方便走路。”  
　  
“唔……缺了条胳膊，是不是路上掉了？”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“干嘛，你要去找啊？还找什么？又死不了，只要他没死你就不算违反契约，管他缺胳膊少腿呢～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
喂喂喂！你不说话是几个意思！快给我回去找啊啊啊啊！！！  
　  
锥生一缕醒来的时候正躺在自己临时住处的床铺上，他很惊喜地发现自己手脚齐全。  
　  
看来不能完全指望那家伙……  
　  
————  
　  
“之后就安静多了。”  
　  
雷米尔皱着眉头，他对锥生一缕一开始的印象不怎么好。  
　  
雷米尔对生前是人类、黑暗生物、光明生物、普通野兽的灵魂都非常公平。唯独一类灵魂，无论生前属于什么生物，雷米尔都不愿过多接触他们，那就是轻生自杀的生物冥灵。雷米尔宁愿接触野兽的冥灵，也不愿接触轻生自杀的生物冥灵。  
　  
生灵是有温度的，死后成为冥灵就会丢失温度。而生灵中，人类的生灵最为温暖。  
　  
雷米尔堕天前负责引渡灵魂，和对其进行转生复活，几乎只能和冷冰冰的冥灵接触。但其实雷米尔更喜欢温暖的生灵，他喜欢那份温暖。雷米尔不愿意去了解，那些源于自杀的冥灵生前是为了什么原因而舍弃了那份自己喜欢的，难得的温暖。  
　  
在看到锥生一缕频繁地以命犯险试图引出自己之前，雷米尔不曾想过，自己居然会有被最温暖的人类生灵惹出厌恶情绪的时候。直到在锥生一缕的又一次试探时，他出手时机慢了一点，再次“被撞下楼梯”的锥生一缕发现没有被救的迹象，便忽然开始自救，并成功了。  
　  
雷米尔挑眉。  
　  
所以这个锥生一缕是有信心在我不出手相救的情况下也能自救的？他不是真的打算随意舍弃生命？他大概有验证的意图吧？验证我会遵守契约到什么程度？  
　  
“随意舍弃生命”的反感消除以后，雷米尔对他那频繁地在惹毛自己的边沿疯狂试探的作死行动感到无力。在深知“对那试探的行为不管不顾的话，这个人类是能自救的”以后，雷米尔还是看不下去地救了，原因就是初说的“瞎心软”。  
　  
就是马路上有只流浪猫要被汽车撞飞雷米尔也会去救，何况那是最温暖的人类生灵。  
　  
灵魂是无辜的。  
　  
于是“一方明显在作死，另一方忍不住出手相救”的事情不停地在发生，雷米尔渐渐觉得糟心。然后锥生一缕似乎终于确认了什么，不再作死了。再然后，恰好在雷米尔进入无法使用能力的临界时期，锥生一缕遭遇了一次真正的意外。  
　  
几天下来被雷米尔以转移能力保护得完好无损的人类少年，如今却奄奄一息。临界时期一双金瞳观察不了灵魂状态，雷米尔只看到了倒在血泊中的少年，他能隐约能感觉到少年的灵魂在缓慢散失温度。  
　  
雷米尔叹气：如果对他的试探不管不顾，而他又自救不及的话，终有一次，温度会像现在这样慢慢散失，直到消失的吧？起因在我，而且灵魂是无辜的。  
　  
雷米尔随即恢复原本模样的身体，抱起了气若游丝的锥生一缕。然后将重伤的锥生一缕抱去让某个自称无战斗力的治愈系治疗。  
　  
在初明示暗示的诱导下，雷米尔依然没有顺着“锥生一缕缺了条胳膊”的话接着说下去，初只好在他的沉默中自说自话。雷米尔不接话，是因为锥生一缕的手臂没有缺，他的手臂是被橱窗玻璃割断了神经。  
　  
雷米尔不会撒谎，只好沉默。  
　  
而且锥生一缕的伤其实没有太严重，初只是知道锥生一缕能听得见，故意拿各种夸张言辞吓他。  
　  
“我那样吓他一次，他应该会收敛了吧。如果那样他还继续作的话，你就别管他得了，作死了算他是自杀～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
那样的话确实算自杀，但是灵魂是无辜的……  
　  
“所谓‘自作死不可活’～‘神的慈悲’～你的心太～～～软了～”  
　  
“……”  
　  
初伸手折腾雷米尔的头发，笑得一脸欠抽地调侃：  
　  
“接下来你要给玖兰枢特训，要猎杀黄梨纯血，要积聚尽可能多的力量，要准备炼制笼牢。这期间还要一直盯紧锥生一缕不让他作死了自己？哎呀呀～雷～你忙得过来吗你～”  
　  
头发蓬乱的黑发金瞳少年眉头拧得更紧了，看上去小小年纪的少年人，模样深沉得格格不入。雷米尔开始认真地在考虑：  
　  
另外几个问题不大，问题大的是玖兰枢和锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢现在还不能独自保护他，所以特训绝对不能搁置。而且经此一役，他的特训内容也许需要调整。要不索性召唤该隐出来指导？毕竟是同族，纯血种吸血鬼的能力该隐最了解……不行，该隐对待同族是出了名的苛刻残忍，而且还非常地死要面子。只要他对玖兰枢有一丁点不满意，都会觉得是不争气的后代在给自己丢脸……  
　  
该隐会把玖兰枢撕了的。  
　  
算了，我自己来。  
　  
至于锥生一缕，他之前频繁地试探是为了确定我是不是被法则约束，必须保护他。确定了以后他就可以不怕死，然后就会有恃无恐地再危险的事也敢去送死。但是经过上次被这么一吓，这家伙应该不会太乱来了吧？但即使他不会刻意去以命犯险，始终有可能发生真正的危险，例如上一次的意外。法则约束的契约不能无视，否则我会被严重压制力量。  
　  
而且，灵魂是无辜的。  
　  
还是必须盯着。  
　  
或者……也许可以找人来帮忙盯着？要不要去问问路西有没有空？可是，如果锥生一缕忽然继续玩命，次数多了路西肯定会不耐烦不管他，要是一不小心惹毛了路西，以路西的脾气……会被杀。而且……据说“带领三分之一天使集体堕天”事件以后，路西选择用窃取人类生灵灵魂力量的方式在人间存活，沾上了奇怪的欲。即使不为窃取灵魂力量也会引诱姿容昳丽的人类少年男女，只为行玷染纯净肉体之事……锥生一缕的长相……  
　  
得找个没死没沉睡够耐性没脾气而且不会对人类少年的肉体产生那些个奇奇怪怪不明所以的无聊想法的……  
　  
…… ( 눈 _   눈    
　

　  
　  
　  
　  
…… ( 눈 _   눈  ;  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
…… ('눈  _  ' 눈  ;  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
꒰๛ ('눈  _  ' 눈' ;|||||  
　  
上梁不正……  
　  
算了……  
　  
我自己来……  
　  
　  
————  
　  
初：你总是心～太软♫～心～太软♬ ～把所有问题～都自己扛♫～  
　  
雷：……  
　  
————  
　  
爪：  
　  
私设一摞一摞的。  
　  
“傲慢的路西法带领三分之一天使堕落，堕天使以摄取人类灵魂生存”是网上查的，宗教还是文学设定不作考究。


	89. Merry Christmas.（一）

第三十八章 Merry Christmas.（一）  
　  
雷：玖兰枢又翘了特训。  
　  
初：我批准的！异议驳回！！  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零将饭桌上卖相诱人的烤火鸡封上了保鲜膜，随后塞进了冰箱。然后加热了冷冻的肉酱，煮了一人份的意大利面。  
　  
独自在此刻冷冷清清的黑主家，锥生零冷冷淡淡地在饭厅饭桌吃着晚饭。锥生零想，这也许是自己人生最后一个圣诞节了，只是没有想过，居然会是这样的光景啊。  
　  
惊心动魄的“换心”之后，黑主学园终于彻底平静下来了。  
　  
当时黑主优姬心情极度低落，毫不知情，在知道发生了那么大的事以后，不禁懊恼：就知道顾着自己，发生了那么大的事都不知道。  
　  
而在知道玖兰枢果断掏心的行动后，黑主优姬一副“做好了心理准备当独居老人”的样子拍拍锥生零的肩头对他说：玖兰枢这人还行，值得珍惜。  
　  
直听得锥生零脸皮抽搐。  
　  
而蓝堂英早就嗅到了锥生零的血气，但他也知道玖兰枢必然在旁，如果他离开的话，黑主优姬出事也是非同小可的。而在事件平息，蓝堂英得知玖兰枢挖心的事情后恨不得能飞，和黑主优姬好好道别了之后，迅速奔赴地下铁道车站。离家出走闹剧进行到第二天就结束了。  
　  
对于锥生零和玖兰枢的事，夜刈十牙只问了一句就不再过问了，黑主父女倒是不停地在追问。被八卦父女围追堵截之下，锥生零烦不过，一气之下决定寒假不再在黑主家住了，直接住回了空荡荡但耳根清净的月之寮。  
　  
今年的课程比较特殊，黑主学园寒假放假特别早，但下学期开学也提前了。  
　  
12月24日，平安夜。  
　  
再过一个月，黑主学园就开学了。  
　  
黑主灰阎在三天前去见旧朋友。旧时的吸血鬼猎人朋友，后来成了协会高层，如今早已退出。昔日因一些小事赌气，后来各种因缘际会没有再见到过。朋友忽然托人寻来，说想见一面。黑主灰阎因某些原因不曾老去，但朋友却不再年轻了，而且顽疾缠身，此刻已经是弥留之际，不去见，恐怕就是永远不见了。一直不想和过去有太多牵扯的黑主灰阎终是不够绝情，踏上了访友之路。  
　  
锥生零和黑主优姬傍晚五点的时候接到黑主灰阎的电话，说赶不回来了。  
　  
电话在放下后不到十分钟，又一次响了，若叶沙赖急性肠胃炎进了医院。  
　  
若叶沙赖是选择留校和黑主优姬一起度过寒假的，但家里来消息，圣诞节怎么说都得回家一趟。结果她中午在候车的时候吃了不太干净的东西，上车后直接就在中途站下车了，被救护车送进了医院。家人离得太远，相隔三座城市的医院找到了她通信录朋友页里排第一，而且路程相对更近的黑主优姬。  
　  
黑主优姬心中焦急，而锥生零知道她急什么。她怕自己一个人过平安夜会孤单，但事有缓急，锥生零让她不要多想赶紧出门。一小时后，锥生零接到了黑主优姬的电话，说若叶沙赖要留院，她想留在医院陪她过圣诞节。锥生零让她安心陪着就好，不用介意太多。  
　  
然后，锥生零晚饭的意大利面几乎没吃几口，一边懊恼着自己也有浪费粮食的一天，一边倒进了垃圾桶。  
　  
清洗过餐具之后，锥生零不知道接下来该做什么好。  
　  
上一世，只静静看着逗比黑主父女起哄的他，虽然总是配合他们热闹着，但似乎从未真正加入他们的热闹之中。这一世，锥生零却很少只是在旁观，他很热衷于和他们一起闹，有时甚至是主动在带头捉弄。只锥生零冷淡的外表让逗比父女没有发觉其实是自己在带节奏。  
　  
因为这一世的锥生零知道自己错过了什么，所以更积极地想参与。更因为以前的锥生零不承认，但现在承认了，他是害怕寂寞的，一直都害怕。  
　  
晚饭后，锥生零百无聊赖地拿着电视遥控器，重复着不停地转台，转台，转台，转台……  
　  
此刻的他坐在沙发上看一个转了很多次台后定下来的旅游综艺节目，又过了很久，他似乎没有注意电视里的节目已经由旅游综艺换成了美容讲座。  
　  
忽然回过神来，锥生零看了看钟，晚上九点半。这个时间对他来说其实还只是上午，但是他觉得想睡觉了。锥生零叹了口气，关上了电视，收拾好什物，穿好了大衣，离开了黑主家。  
　  
平安夜独自走在路上，沿途冷冷清清。  
　  
锥生零抬头，乌沉沉的压抑天空不知道打算下雨还是下雪，看不见星星月亮，只有冷风不住地在无情呼啸。黑主学园留校的学生几乎都回家过圣诞节了，整个黑主学园毫无生气，山下的小镇却很是热闹，一对比只觉得更寂寞了。  
　  
锥生零慢步走着，却在接近校门时顿住了。前方不远处，有个熟悉的，这时候不该出现的人影，“玖兰枢？”  
　  
前方的人听到了锥生零的声音，回头，确实是玖兰枢，“零。”  
　  
“你怎么在这里？”锥生零一边说一边往玖兰枢的方向走去。他没有发觉，他声音有些拔高，走过去的脚步也显得急促。  
　  
看着急匆匆走过来的锥生零，玖兰枢笑了，伸手轻轻摘下他银发上不知道什么时候粘上的枯叶，“有些事要和黑主理事长商量，不过在路上的时候被告知理事长外出了，但那时我已经离学校很近了。你呢？没在黑主家过圣诞节？优姬呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零那么温柔的人是不可能留黑主优姬一个人过圣诞节的，而且他知道她在哪。玖兰枢根本没有什么事需要和黑主灰阎商量，是黑主优姬紧急打电话让他回来的。  
　  
黑主优姬在电话里对玖兰枢说：  
　  
【零其实很怕寂寞，每一年圣诞节都热热闹闹的，今年却只剩他一个了，你要是真的在乎就赶紧回来陪着他过！】  
　  
玖兰枢只见听到问话的锥生零收起了刚刚的小惊喜，表情再次变得冷冷淡淡的，眼底却有一抹异样的受伤情绪。  
　  
“优姬的朋友急性肠胃炎进医院了，她家人离得远，医院找到了优姬，她去陪朋友了，说了今晚会留在医院。”  
　  
“这样啊，”玖兰枢微笑着看着眼前有点别扭的人，“零要回月之寮了？”  
　  
“嗯。”锥生零淡淡地回应，但他没有继续往学园门口的方向走，“吸血鬼不过圣诞节对吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢也没有继续走的意思，仍默默注视着有些心不在焉的人，“圣人诞生之日，信徒庆祝。血族很少有人信教。不过人类庆祝圣诞节的人不止信徒，非信徒过圣诞节也不是信徒的流程。有点不理解……”  
　  
锥生零回头看着山下那一片灯火通明的小镇，若有所思，“现在大概只有信徒们的圣诞节才算过得纯粹平淡一点吧。圣诞节早就不只是信徒的节日了，已经是全民节日了呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢撇了一眼那片灯火，仍微笑着专注看着那看上去冷若冰霜的人，“哦？怎么说？”  
　  
锥生零收回注视着那片热闹的目光，抬步往黑主学园大门走去，“圣诞节原本是宗教节日，信徒把它当作圣人的诞辰，当天进行的弥撒是教会的一种礼拜仪式，这些听你刚刚说的话，你应该知道吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢一边听着一边跟上了。  
　  
锥生零一直淡漠笑着，一如以前的淡漠，他在这一天忽然恢复成了那个“世界与我无关”的状态。  
　  
锥生零说：“对于非信徒，平安夜和圣诞节其实已经是另一个团聚的理由了。一起在平安夜装饰圣诞树，吃圣诞大餐、圣诞蛋糕，看灯饰，交换圣诞礼物。然后凌晨还会倒数，圣诞节也会出去玩……但其实，也只是在一个特别的日子里聚在一起而已，说特别，其实也没什么特别的。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑看着口是心非的锥生零，“哦？听起来还挺有意思的。”  
　  
锥生零无意地应了一声，没有再接话。  
　  
这时，两人已经走到了月之寮大门口外不远处，玖兰枢的声音忽然再次响起，“圣诞树是什么？”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，玖兰枢一个纯血种为什么突然间对这个人类玩意感兴趣起来了？但锥生零没有多想，眼睛一转，想了想纯血之君的问题，答曰：“圣诞树就是……长青的，长势呈三角形的植物。有用真的树木，也有塑料制的仿真植物。然后用彩带，灯球，布偶，彩灯等等装饰起来……”  
　  
玖兰枢停住，抬手指了指月之寮大门外不远处的一棵云杉，问锥生零，“那种算不算？”  
　  
锥生零跟着停下，看了看，就回答了：“算……”  
　  
然后锥生零顿时觉得有什么不对，扭头看着突然对圣诞树很有兴趣的玖兰枢，“你想干什么？”  
　  
高贵的纯血之君正在抬头研究着，不怀好意地微笑着注视着那棵非常高大的云杉。玖兰枢说：“我想……把它弄回去装饰看看。”  
　  
某纯血种此刻的笑容在锥生零眼里有点傻气，不过其实客观一点说，那应该叫天真无邪。  
　  
锥生零面无表情地说，“你知道怎么装饰吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢理所当然地笑，“你教我我就知道了。”  
　  
锥生零翻了个白眼，随后展开了今天傍晚以来的第一个真心微笑，“你高兴吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，“那我去把它弄回去。”  
　  
锥生零淡淡笑着，含糊地应了一声，“嗯……”  
　  
玖兰枢随即抬步朝那棵倒霉的云杉直接走了过去，紧接着锥生零惊骇大叫：  
　  
“喂喂喂！！你别整棵撂倒！！截两米的树冠就好了！！”  
　  
————  
　  
回到月之寮主寮，玖兰枢和锥生零开始折腾那截两米左右的云杉树冠。  
　  
锥生零在贮藏室找到了之前一条拓麻生日宴时用过的装饰小彩灯，还有不少的装饰品。走出贮藏室，锥生零看到玖兰枢用不知道在哪里找到的遮阳伞支架把那树冠固定住了。这时锥生零看了看墙上的钟，已经十点多了呢，忽然想到了什么。  
　  
“玖兰枢，你吃过晚餐了吗？”锥生零将手上的装饰品放在了地上。  
　  
“没有。”玖兰枢看着锥生零听到自己的回答后更加愉快起来的笑容，然后将那剩下的那半句“我的体质不怎么会饿”咽回了肚子里去。  
　  
“要不要给你做顿圣诞大餐？”锥生零笑意淡淡，温柔而温暖，“吃过饭后再装饰也不迟。”  
　  
锥生零共进晚餐的主动邀请，玖兰枢当然是不会拒绝的，“求之不得，荣幸至极。”  
　  
随后锥生零开始在自己的地盘——公共区域的厨房奋斗起来，而玖兰枢则跟进跟出，摆餐具，端菜地当起了助手。  
　  
锥生零用寒假时期冰箱里不算充足的材料做了份量不大的圣诞大餐，他用冰箱里唯一的肉类——速冻鸡腿，用烤火鸡的方法烤了，还做了蔬菜沙拉，炸土豆丸子，和蘑菇浓汤。  
　  
两人就在开放式厨房的用餐区上直接用餐，他们边聊边吃，话题由“还有两个多月才十六岁的黑主优姬人生第一次买化妆品结果被女店员忽悠买到了除皱霜”，到“早园琉佳自上学期末看着玖兰枢锥生零两人一起时的笑容越来越让人汗毛倒竖”，什么奇奇怪怪的话题都聊。一顿饭下来锥生零仿佛又寻回这一世曾经和逗比黑主父女一起过圣诞节情形的感觉。  
　  
饭后，锥生零变魔术似的将之前做好的卷成圆筒形像纸杯蛋糕一样立起的可丽饼从冰箱端了出来。看到玖兰枢疑惑的眼神，锥生零微笑着说：“圣诞蛋糕是来不及做了，这个是可丽饼，换个造型凑合一下吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零暖洋洋地微笑着的脸，心情也跟着越来越好了。  
　  
然后，享用过甜品的两个大号小男孩，有些傻气地用灯饰，丝带，灯球，小布偶，将那圣诞树装饰了起来。玖兰枢看锥生零心情很好地忙活着，安静地一边帮忙，一边悄悄地微笑看着他。  
　  
到圣诞树装饰得差不多的时候，玖兰枢看到锥生零那一身的衣服都变得非常脏；低头一看，发现原来不止他，连自己身上也已经变得脏兮兮的了。原来他们一开始忘了先清洗那截云杉树冠，云杉叶上带着的灰尘已经将两人弄得灰头土脸的了。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，“剩下的我来就好，零去洗澡吧。”  
　  
轻微洁癖的锥生零看了看自己身上的衣服，也不扭捏，“好吧，你收拾好也去洗吧。”  
　  
锥生零直接上楼去了，到他洗去了一身的疲倦后下到楼来，玖兰枢已经不在大厅，大概去洗澡了？  
　  
这时大厅的灯已经关掉，圣诞树的灯饰也亮了。锥生零走到那圣诞树前面，坐到了正对着那棵圣诞树的大厅沙发上，看到最后的完成品圣诞树。锥生零发现，这圣诞树居然还有模有样的，就是树顶该装饰着星星或者小天使玩偶的位置，装饰了一个长着翅膀的深紫色小蝙蝠。  
　  
“怎么样？”  
　  
锥生零听到玖兰枢的声音忽然在后方响起，玖兰枢站在沙发后面，双手手肘支在了沙发靠背上，说话的声音听上去颇有些求表扬的意思。  
　  
“还行。”看了整体效果的锥生零如是说。然后他又看了看树顶装饰着的小蝙蝠，笑了，“就是有点恶趣味。”  
　  
玖兰枢不明所以地笑着，“哦？是吗？”  
　  
锥生零笑看着那棵灯光璀璨的圣诞树，这个圣诞节总算有点像样了。  
　  
“零。”  
　  
玖兰枢似乎凑近了，低沉好听的声音再次在锥生零耳边响起。  
　  
锥生零轻颤了一下，下意识地应着，“嗯？”  
　  
“这个，圣诞礼物。”玖兰枢轻轻柔柔地在锥生零耳边说着。  
　  
左耳上忽然一点点的刺痛，锥生零一下子抬起了手捂住了，手指触到了原本只有耳孔地方，此刻已经被戴上了耳钉。圆润的造型，却不知道是什么花色。  
　  
面对玖兰枢那有些唐突，先斩后奏地强行送上的礼物，锥生零一开始不想接受的，但有“圣诞礼物”这样的充分理由在，他也不好拒绝。只觉得：这送什么不好呢要送耳钉，这种饰品，应该是恋人之间才……但我们确实是这样的关系啊……  
　  
锥生零不禁有些脸红，幸好四周昏暗，还有圣诞树闪烁着的不算明亮的橙黄灯光做遮掩，而且玖兰枢现在沙发背后，看不到自己的脸。  
　  
玖兰枢声音愉悦：“怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零心虚地抓了抓头发，“我没给你准备圣诞礼物……”  
　  
玖兰枢似乎并不怎么介意地微笑着，“没关系，就当零刚刚给我做的大餐是礼物好了。而且，零还告诉我人类怎么过圣诞节呢。”  
　  
看着锥生零的后脑勺，玖兰枢微微一笑，暗想着：一起装饰圣诞树，吃圣诞大餐和圣诞蛋糕，看灯饰，交换圣诞礼物……虽然顺序不太一样，不过基本都做到了。多少代替了黑主父女的位置陪着他了，不寂寞了吧？  
　  
锥生零看着圣诞树有点出神，“圣诞礼物哪有那么随便啊……”  
　  
锥生零心情很好，是因为收到礼物了吗？自己原来是这么小孩子脾气，这么容易满足的人来的吗？但锥生零也只是想了一下，也不继续想因为什么了。  
　  
“那，如果零一定要送点什么的话……”  
　  
随着玖兰枢说了一半的话，锥生零的下巴忽然被抬起转了过去。  
　  
玖兰枢温柔微笑着的脸映入了锥生零紫瞳中并慢慢靠近，“我要这个好了。”  
　  
唇上覆上了微凉的柔软，鼻端能嗅到那熟悉的同款沐浴乳的柔软玫瑰香气。  
　  
锥生零一怔，脸上一热，随后才慢慢闭上了眼，感受玖兰枢温柔的吻。  
　  
没有霸道的索取，没有强硬的入侵，玖兰枢只用他无限的柔情，呵护着锥生零历尽沧桑，千疮百孔的灵魂。就在锥生零柔顺下来，以为玖兰枢会无休止地吻下去时，玖兰枢结束了这个吻。  
　  
锥生零脸上泛着红，茫然地看着玖兰枢。  
　  
就在这时，月之寮大厅墙上的大钟，时针分针秒针重合在了数字“12”上。遥远的山下传来稀薄的钟声，今年的平安夜结束了，正式踏入了圣诞节。  
　  
倒数，也算做到了呢。  
　  
玖兰枢暗想，随即轻轻一笑，对锥生零说：  
　  
“Merry Christmas.Dear Zero.”  
　  
　  
　  
　


	90. Merry Christmas.（二）

第三十八章 Merry Christmas.（下）  
　  
“Merry Christmas,Dear Zero.”  
　  
看着玖兰枢微笑着的脸，对刚刚的吻有些意犹未尽的锥生零显得有些窘迫。  
　  
玖兰枢伸手理了理锥生零的发，“零，你今天白天也是醒着的，已经很累了吧？”  
　  
锥生零忽然有些茫然。  
　  
接着便听到玖兰枢说：“很晚了，早点休息吧。”  
　  
锥生零应了一声，好不容易好起来的心情悄悄变淡了，说不清道不明的。  
　  
他迷茫地站起身来……  
　  
“那么，零。”  
　  
在玖兰枢的声音中回过神时锥生零发现自己已经握住了寝室的门把，不远处的玖兰枢也把手搭在了他自己的房门把手上。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着对锥生零说：“不打扰你休息了。”  
　  
锥生零随便应了一声，转动门把手打开了房门，随后便静下了，他茫然地看着门里。  
　  
冷冷清清的，空空荡荡的，寂寞的单人寝室……  
　  
“零？怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢进了寝室，却迟迟没有听到隔壁关门的声音。他重新探出身子，便看到沉默地站在寝室的房门前皱着眉头的锥生零。  
　  
玖兰枢再次出声：“零？”  
　  
“嘭”的一声轻响，锥生零关上了门。随后径直朝玖兰枢走去。他一把揪住了玖兰枢的衣襟，将他逼回他的寝室后关上了门。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个此刻倚靠在门上，正抓住自己的衣襟，垂首不语的银发少年，“零？”  
　  
锥生零微微抬头看向了玖兰枢，他拉住了他的手，引他触碰到自己的脸颊。  
　  
“零！”玖兰枢触电一般抽手，“别这样……”  
　  
锥生零仍一手揪住他的衣襟，重新低头没有去看玖兰枢的表情，“你不想要吗？我是自愿的啊……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着有点伤心的锥生零，深深叹气：“怎么可能不想？由在校门前见到你，就开始想了，你知道我花了大力气才忍住了没有抱住看上去那么寂寞的你吗？但我不想你后悔，不想你明天醒来之后，后悔现在因为寂寞而做的决定。”  
　  
锥生零顿住了，他慢慢松开了手，皱起眉头，“玖兰枢，你觉得我会因为寂寞而随便找个人……而且找的还是个男人？没错我是害怕寂寞，但我不至于不甘寂寞到……”  
　  
“零！”玖兰枢打断锥生零的话，他重重叹气，认真地看着他，“我不是这个意思……我知道你绝对不可能这样，我只是不想你在还没认清自己的心之前就……”  
　  
“谁说我没有认清的？”锥生零皱眉打断，“玖兰枢，你说过的话，你记得吧……”  
　  
【我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。】  
　  
锥生零安静地说：  
　  
“当我看到空荡荡的寝室，那一刻我确实觉得寂寞，而我想到的是你。我发现我希望……在这种时候陪伴我的那个人是你。”  
　  
“然后你探出身来看我，看到那样的你。我发现我想留在你身边陪着你……我很清楚这意味着什么……”  
　  
“我发现，我愿意承认了……”  
　  
没等锥生零说完玖兰枢一下子抱紧了他，以吻封缄。待艰难分开交叠的唇，他看着怀里脸色绯红的人，深深迷恋。“零，你这句话……是最好的圣诞礼物了……”  
　  
锥生零红了脸，将额轻轻抵上玖兰枢的肩头。  
　  
“呐，那个……那些事……我不会……”  
　  
“没关系，零教了我圣诞的事，作为交换，那些……我教你……”  
　  
就在半年前，锥生零如何也不会想到他会和眼前这个男人有什么“敌对”以外的关系。甚至一个月前，他都还在拒绝承认自己的心意，此刻他却心甘情愿地献出真心。  
　  
而玖兰枢，天生血族终其一生追求的便是爱情，他虽一直对锥生零穷追不舍，但其实他并不自信。不曾想有一天自己会被接受，所以如今他真的觉得何其有幸能得他真心。  
　  
深知即将发生什么，锥生零紧张地拼命分散注意力，想忽视不适试探，想忽视不小心看到狰狞物什后的恐惧。意图赶跑脑子犯抽冒出的“同为男性为什么你的尺寸那么夸张是因为天生纯血还是你这纯血始祖变异了”这些自己给自己添堵的念头。双唇忽然被捕捉。  
　  
被亲吻已经很多次了，一开始是被强迫的。后来……  
　  
我是被勾引了吧？吸血鬼天生就有勾引人的本能，我是被你的温柔，深情，坚定，耐心勾引了……  
　  
玖兰枢故意在想要专心感受亲吻的少年身体各处点火，青涩身体渐渐烧得滚烫柔软。双唇离开少年不满足的唇，开始如曾经幻想那样啃吻少年全身，故意充满情色意味地吮吻出声，故意触碰所有反应热烈的部位。直到少年委屈咬唇憋红了脸，只顾得上仓惶躲避，未察觉身体这时已准备就绪。  
　  
你是那么干净，仿佛误入凡尘的纯洁生灵。那么干净的你却被我诱惑了，那么肮脏的吸血鬼，亵渎了天使……  
　  
腰身就在这时忽然前压。  
　  
比试探的指大得多也热得多的异物入侵身体时，锥生零一下子慌乱地急喘，本能地沉腰欲躲。因温柔细致的准备，事情开始得并不疼痛，但清晰感受到被灼热异物撑开填满，让他又惊又羞。异物入侵的感觉让他想推开那胸膛；但被爱着的人充满的感觉又让他想抱住那个人。无措的手最后只紧抓了他的手臂，玖兰枢脸上的喜悦叫他脸上发热。  
　  
两人紧密结合时玖兰枢低叹，轻吻怀中梦寐以求的人，俯视羞于与他对视的眼。  
　  
你终于属于我了，我亲爱的零……  
　  
刚被欺负了的人红着脸，紫眸慌乱，一声不吭，不敢行动。他害怕稍有动静就会让刚吃到甜头的野兽更疯狂。不可驯服的美丽猎豹，主动乖顺如小猫。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑起来，“这样的零真是可爱……”  
　  
锥生零闻言又羞又怒，刚开口想骂人，骇人野兽却突然开始了袭击，唇间漏出令他更羞怒的声音。锥生零强压声音，言语夹杂着数不清的隐忍音节：“混蛋……你……停，停下……出去……”  
　  
魂牵梦萦的人那滋味无与伦比地美妙，向来从容的纯血之君也不禁语句不顺：“真是为难，办不到呢……零，你知道我……忍了多久吗？你感觉不到……我有多渴望你吗……”  
　  
玖兰枢不粗暴，但绝不温柔，他顺应急切的欲望，热情疼爱着朝思暮想的人。好不容易才得到真心，此刻他有些迫不及待，还有些坏心眼，想欺负他——  
　  
我要你深刻记住我给予的一切，永远都忘不掉。  
　  
连没有过经验的人也知道事情进展得有些太快，玖兰枢的急切牵扯出不可避免的疼痛，触感过于敏锐的人此刻吃尽了苦头。忽然一下过重的袭击引发急促痛哼，少年羞怒指责：“你……你……轻一点啊……”  
　  
骄傲强横桀骜不驯的人于身下朦胧地脆弱着，声音隐隐带着委屈，清澈紫眸噙着水。他怕是不知道，在他面前露出这种样子会有多危险。玖兰枢不言不语地注视，耳根有些发热，着了魔似的越发热情。  
　  
你不知道，拥有你的感觉有多美好，好得让我以前觉得好的所有事物一下子全部失了色。  
　  
指责不仅没有效果反而惹得那人更急切，少年压抑纷乱气息懊恼地别开脸。  
　  
若不是明白他有多期待，感觉到他沉溺的那些反应，知道他真的爱着自己，锥生零不会那么顺从地接纳他给予的疼痛。但即使如此，他还是渐渐有些承受不住那带着疼痛的热情，忍不住抵住对方的肩头，腰身后缩想要逃脱。  
　  
然而，野兽禁锢了猎人逃跑的肢体。  
　  
曾经的玖兰枢其实不是个合格的吸血鬼，血族最是沉溺此事，而他并不热衷。但那只限于爱上锥生零以前。  
　  
爱上一个人，足以让人发生天翻地覆的改变。  
　  
曾以玩弄人心为乐，只为俘虏一人心而卑微地倾尽温柔，只求真心被接受；曾经为夺得力量，可以随意牺牲他人，但看那一人倒在眼前，慌乱挖了代表生命与力量的心脏甘心奉上；沉睡前苏醒后都觉得此事不过如此，如今却为一人化身被本能支配的兽……  
　  
火是你点起的，你得陪我一起焚烧。  
　  
被禁锢的少年来不及觉得难受，身体纷乱的感觉变得单纯起来了，原本夹杂的疼痛变淡，陌生的异样感觉夺回了主导。  
　  
锥生零已经没办法准确描述出那感觉，那感觉让他浑身绷起，又虚软无力，让他想沉溺，又想逃离。纠缠渐渐变得湿润顺畅，火热肆意攻城略地，如此不温柔的动作触发的感觉竟越发美妙绝伦。锥生零脸颊染上绯色，不由自主地舒展身体，迷蒙的眼透露他的不知所措。  
　  
曾经满腔仇恨的少年，即使后来豁然开朗，活成独行侠的最强猎人没有放纵的心思和对象，一生中只领略过嗜血的欲望。如今初尝禁果，无论是青涩的身还是沧桑的心，都承受不住太剧烈的渴望。意乱情迷的少年在陌生的快乐感觉中载浮载沉，渐渐想逃。  
　  
不是不喜欢，不是不想要，他只是不曾尝试过，害怕还会有什么，会让他失控……  
　  
但锥生零今夜注定失控。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然触碰之前刻意避开的，试探时发现的脆弱扳机，压抑忍耐的人瞬间惊叫，才刚适应侵袭的身狠狠弓起。  
　  
从未体验过的剧烈感觉袭来，剧烈得像疼痛，“疼痛”得让一直隐忍着的人顾不得羞耻声音趁机逃逸，喘着声音呼喊：“不，玖兰……不要，不要……”  
　  
可故意触碰的人已经不愿停止了，被柔软紧绷着绞咬的感觉太过美好，带着哭腔的乞求诱得人放弃凝聚理智。玖兰枢禁锢了少年的腰肢，故意继续触碰。他享受那紧绷的美妙，同时想要让少年适应，想让他沉沦共同的快乐。  
　  
脆弱被持续故意触碰，锥生零只觉得“痛”得快要忍不住了。无力推拒的手遮上了眼，牙齿咬上掩唇的另一只手手背，不愿脆弱的模样被看见。情事还在继续，他呜咽着忍耐，承受着对方的欲望。  
　  
但事情不应该如此，不应该只有一方在享受，而另一方只在忍耐。  
　  
锥生零的双手很快就被拉开了，朦胧的视线中出现对方意乱情迷的脸时脆弱再被触碰，一声带上了哭腔的惊喊逃逸而出。  
　  
身上的男人低哑动情的声音响起：“别怕，相信我……”  
　  
相信……  
　  
以前因为各种原因不敢信而浪费了太多时间，锥生零不愿再有遗憾，柔顺听话地咬着唇于不断侵袭中隐忍呜咽尝试放松。  
　  
但初学者根本无法有多少配合的余地，最终还是徒劳无功，“疼痛”太真实太剧烈，他放松不了。  
　  
锥生零觉得自己快要崩溃了，慌乱拒绝，“不……不要……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着怀里的凄惨少年，漾起怜惜的迷恋。  
　  
终归是第一次呢。  
　  
忽然锥生零的耳垂被轻轻咬住了，腰上胸前被抚摸捻捏。原本颤抖急喘着的身体不由自主地发软，放松之下那虚假的疼痛竟一下子除去了假象，变回了极端的快感。弱点的袭击在持续，触感过于敏锐的身体持续发软，随着无边无际的快感充斥，酥软了全身。咬着的唇松了，伴随热情而急切的厮磨，终于漏出了一声沉溺颤音，羞耻得再次狠狠咬上了唇。  
　  
真实的感觉该了死的好，好得让两世为人的少年忽觉五百多年索然无味人生的所有快乐，抵不过如今一刻。  
　  
忽然又一声情不自禁的颤音，少年半闭的紫眸轻轻闭起，双手主动抱上了那不算宽广却一直渴望倚靠的身躯。感受着恋人给予的快乐，任由不温柔的索取将身和心都摇曳起来。  
　  
纵使不温柔，却极尽诱惑，魅惑人心的吸血鬼，痴缠热情地勾引着。  
　  
玖兰枢克制了放纵，让事情尽可能诱人，誓要把那如冰霜的人融成春水熬成蜜液。不算温柔地热情挺进，捣弄脆弱的敏感，制造着对少年来说陌生的极乐。他要他在自己身下沉溺，他要他渴望自己。  
　  
直到恋人忽然一声情不自禁，抱住了他的背，他知道时机成熟了。眼眸倏然变得鲜红，褐发的纯血之君垂首亲吻少年颈侧，舔舐那属于自己的艳丽蔷薇，以行动恳求有着阴影的瑟缩恋人施舍他的爱。  
　  
姿态细微改变着，快乐却极大地在提升，热情分合的快乐勾人至极。炙热之物烫熨得锥生零心身酥软，感觉自己马上就要融化了。颈上忽然被柔情蜜意地请求，恐惧被深情淹没得寻不见踪影。  
　  
锥生零深知这个状态不只因为被勾引了。  
　  
好不容易确认了，好不容易决定了，好不容易接受了……  
　  
颤抖的手轻轻抚上柔软发丝，软绵绵地纵容，“轻点……”  
　  
颈上的刺痛也显得温柔，血液在诡异快乐产生的同时流失。锥生零双眼发红，毫不犹豫张嘴，獠牙刺入凑到唇边的颈，鲜血滑入喉间。  
　  
属于我的纯净的蔷薇……我深爱的……零……  
　  
玖兰枢的味道……清幽如兰，从未如此美妙……  
　  
一旦爱上，只有所爱之人的鲜血才能填满空虚。一旦爱上，所爱之人沉溺此道时的鲜血，将是世界上最美味的极品。  
　  
互相喰食那种仿佛全身被疼爱的美妙感觉此刻剧烈得让人心惊。就这么一直被疼爱着，下腹早已抬头的单纯物器忽然被热情袭击时少年只呜咽着一下紧绷便安心诚实地任由疼爱。  
　  
直到沉溺美妙感觉时吞咽鲜血的唇不慎松开，甜腻颤音泄露而出，颤抖着第一次让身子于情事中彻底释放。  
　  
颈间的獠牙松开了，伤口被舔舐，脑后继而被虔诚捧上，情欲浸润的紫眸看着出现在眼前的脸，爱意浓重的人向他缠绵索吻。  
　  
唇舌被故意咬出了血腥，更浓重的爱意自两种鲜血直接交换。互相贪恋着那个味道，更贪恋鲜血带着的对彼此浓重的渴望。  
　  
被渴望勾得更贪婪，互相纠缠的身于燥热中双双放纵。揽上对方后背的手轻轻收紧，他生涩地移动着腰肢想要对方更宠爱自己。得到生涩邀请的人满心喜悦地热情回应给予触碰。  
　  
两人身上一致的玫瑰香混合了暧昧气息，熬成最顶级的催情香。声音纷乱诱人，湿润的紧密牵扯，沉闷的肢体碰撞，还有难舍难分的唇间漏出的混合而含糊的沉溺，催人疯狂。  
　  
唇瓣松脱，再次故意触碰体内的某处，恋人惊喘中却没有逃离，反而绷紧了身紧抱他，玖兰枢的喜悦不断泛起。放肆深入那柔顺恋人，反复疼爱让他失控的地方，享受他的美妙。  
　  
不够……不够……  
　  
然而释放过一次的敏感少年始终不过初尝禁果，承受不起玖兰枢如此浓重的欲望，干净圆润的指抓陷后背，颤着身哽咽：“不要……枢……慢……停……”  
　  
你在这种时候用这样的声音呼唤我的名字，叫我如何还能停下？  
　  
手臂勾挂起修长双腿，放肆占有那美好得不可理喻的人。  
　  
锥生零在对方沉默地拒绝放慢之后越过了一个临界。习惯了以后，那极美妙的感觉不再难以承受，感觉好得不可思议。  
　  
果然应该相信他的。  
　  
相信他，任由他带着自己，无论是天堂还是地狱，只要有他相伴，闯一闯又何妨。  
　  
一向自持的男人在他身上沉溺，感觉如此满足。  
　  
然而……  
　  
玖兰枢一直自信不会于此事沉沦，但恋人此刻所有的反应都让他甘愿沉沦，感觉自己快要失控了。  
　  
被疼爱得心神涣散的恋人下腹单纯早已抬头，不曾触碰，只因内部的快乐刺激而快要再次释放，心中生出愉悦。感觉自己快要把哽咽着的恋人疼爱得受伤，怜惜之余却只能加紧侵略，追逐那极乐时刻。无休无止一般，知道快了，因而无论如何也不肯停下。  
　  
然而他忽然看到仰视着的少年表情变得绝望，他痛苦地别过脸去不愿再看他。  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间知道他想起了什么，胸膛里烈火焚烧，誓要将那份曾经的那个自己可恶的伤害全部抹杀。  
　  
锥生零于无法拒绝的情欲中摇曳，出声乞求仍不肯被放过，看着那不肯放过自己的人，他忽然想起上一世。屈服于嗜血欲望，于吸食纯血中迷失时，他对他说：  
　  
【锥生零，别忘了这是谁给你的鲜血。】  
　  
为什么！！  
　  
为什么不肯放过我！！  
　  
眼前的到底是谁？是不同的人，还是同一个人？  
　  
感觉属于自己的美好时刻在崩塌，他扭头不愿看他。  
　  
然而独占欲浓重的吻瞬间夺回了他的所有注意力，下一刻，视线在动荡中与纯血之君相接，眼前的男人气息混乱地向他宣告：  
　  
“零，记住了，这是只有我可以给你的感觉，永远不准忘记……”  
　  
紫眸瞬间睁大。  
　  
过去与现在迅速合二为一。  
　  
即使是同一人，他也已经不一样了。多年以前的契机让他改变了，相同的一个人走入了岔道，最后变成了他眼前的这个人。  
　  
同一个人，可他的感情已经不一样了。  
　  
锥生零的心里的，占据身和心的，全部都是现在的他，这个为自己改变了的他。  
　  
说出那句话以后玖兰枢就再也不能思考了，他顾不得怜惜克制，也顾不得抹杀伤害，他什么都顾不得了。禁锢有可能逃脱的猎物，窄腰热情地挺动，火热欲望不断进出温柔的包覆。纯血之君只跟随本能占有渴望着的那个人。  
　  
他失控了。  
　  
从未有过这样的感觉。  
　  
他讨厌失控，但现在这种失控感觉不坏……不，感觉不止不坏，而是太好了……  
　  
他忘情地深入着，而身下摇曳的少年不曾有一声拒绝。  
　  
刚刚宣言的刺激连更深入的疼痛也掩盖了，锥生零什么都无法再隐忍，哑了的声音摇曳了成不可思议的甜美。  
　  
千疮百孔的灵魂没有多少可以透支的倔强，尤其在知道自己真的被爱着。身心都袒露的少年终于在纯血之君焚天灭地的热情下放肆沉沦，火热的存在感太过强烈，他甚至觉得它变得更大了，不断的触动中连十趾也快乐得蜷起。他紧抱此刻丢弃一切理智的恋人，颤着身心承受两世为人终于首次拥有了的爱，禁不住喜悦的泪。  
　  
哽咽着的锥生零忽然注意到，自己羞人的哑声中混入了玖兰枢难以压抑的低喘。  
　  
这……好羞耻的声音……  
　  
不，零，与所爱交融时觉得快乐并不羞耻。  
　  
终于，浑身战栗的少年失了声音，纤细身体狠狠弓起。在对方紧紧结合而来时两人僵直相拥，颤抖着迎来几乎同时的爆发。  
　  
有一段时间什么都无法思考的玖兰枢要收回以前对此事“不过如此”的评价：竟可以如此畅快淋漓，一切只因终于遇上了对的人。  
　  
不够……  
　  
零，你得负责。  
　  
火热浓稠的液体在深处释放的感觉让锥生零觉得自己被打上了烙印，从此只属于他了。  
　  
慢慢松懈的身体被重新温柔起来的人怜惜拥抱着，安心等待心跳平复。透过褐发看着床帐顶出神，走到这一步，他们的关系是彻底回不去了。  
　  
忽然觉得解脱了。  
　  
余下的时间，可以不用纠结值不值得，可以不用害怕会不会被利用，只要珍惜就好。  
　  
在身心都平静下来后，忽然清晰感受到未褪出的事物因余韵而搐跳，留在体内的热液随之蠕动起来，脸上未褪净的红瞬间复苏。  
　  
该做的不该做的通通都做完了！现在才来害羞！？早干嘛去啦！！  
　  
不经意间视线对上了温柔玩味的微笑，正自分神的锥生零怔住，脸上更红了，随即被再次深吻。  
　  
疯狂过后累极的少年没什么力气，挣扎不来只好任凭食髓知味精力充沛的恋人亲吻拥抱。疲倦而敏感的身体被放肆触碰，直到脆弱的部位再次被触动。少年骇然挣扎想逃，却被一下咬上耳朵，腰侧被若有若无地掐住了。少年全身虚软，羞愤推拒，颤声叫骂却被昂扬的纯血之君强行理解为口是心非欲拒还迎，热情地在少年的颤声中再次开始诱惑。  
　  
食髓知味不止一人，此刻少年被诱惑得甘之如饴地纵容需索，唯有声音碍于性格不愿发出。但恶质恋人全力在诱惑害羞少年，直言要他什么声音都隐忍不住，最好哭出来，羞愤少年却只能在心中大骂偏不让你如愿。  
　  
暧昧的气息与惑人的声音持续充斥房间，没有人有空注意，窗外压抑的灰沉沉天空，终于悄悄下起了雪  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢睁开眼睛的时候是白天，大概是中午时分，身侧的位置已经空了。  
　  
是昨晚太怜惜你了？还是我不够努力？你居然还有力气下床，而我竟然没有察觉你是什么时候离开的？  
　  
玖兰枢心中突如其来地生出走向诡异的挫败感。  
　  
这时忽然轻响，才注意到浴室里有声音，感叹自己警觉性差了不是一两个档次。随后浴室门开了，玖兰枢眼睛眯成了细缝，偷看恋人的行动。  
　  
锥生零起床的时候发觉自己浑身酸软，想起自己被深情压榨的荒唐一夜，一时间对眼前那毫无防备睡得安稳的纯血种恨得牙痒痒。如果不是自己也是个纯血种，面对眼前这个不知节制的混账，恐怕不死也得丟掉半条命。  
　  
回想自己在他面前露出了两世为人都不曾想象得出的表现，那些想一想都脸红耳赤的声音和表情。又一次冲动消耗完毕，冷静下来的锥生零再一次羞愤欲死。  
　  
不过，是自己先主动的啊，事到如今难道要抱怨他太不客气？还是指责他太尽兴？  
　  
锥生零脸色通红地暗暗叹气，身上实在粘腻难受，咬牙切齿地拖着满身疲惫，裹着被单悄悄起身去洗澡。  
　  
一进入浴室就在墙上大镜子中看到自己无痕的身体，感叹幸好有血族的超强自愈力，可以避免看到那一身尴尬的痕迹。若是身体的疲惫也能自然恢复，不需调动能力就更好了……不对，这样的话那禽兽就更有理由禽兽下去了！！  
　  
随后锥生零看到了自己左耳上的那枚耳钉。定制的透明半球状人造水晶耳钉，内部一枚酒红色精细切割的水晶片，是和左颈侧那个十字蔷薇纹印一致的图案。镜中人的眼底有着温暖的色彩，他知道既然自己选择了那个人，他就不会后悔了。  
　  
锥生零忽然身体一颤……  
　  
有什么粘腻的东西沿大腿内侧下滑，锥生零随即看到镜中人一张脸轰然红透。他一手捂脸，几乎咬碎了一口牙，在心中亲切地问候玖兰始祖全家。  
　  
洗过澡后，穿着浴袍推门出来，锥生零挑眉看向大床上那气息明显改变了的人，唇角轻轻一勾。他从玖兰枢的衣柜里随便拿了件衬衫换上了，随即再次爬上了床。畏寒的少年钻进被窝，整个人挤到玖兰枢怀里去取暖。  
　  
抬眼看着玖兰枢闭起的眼睑，好一阵子都不见他有反应，锥生零十分鄙视地轻笑，“醒了还装睡啊。”  
　  
那紧闭的眼睑随即开启，满是柔情蜜意的酒红眼睛温柔注视着银发少年。纯血之君没有说话，直接吻了上去，银发少年并不抗拒，柔柔顺顺地接受了。  
　  
可是不一会儿柔顺就消失了，银发少年开始拼命反抗起来。  
　  
“你！住手！你这光天化日的——！！”  
　  
“现在对血族来说是晚上。”  
　  
“你！啊！出去！不要……我……我好累……嗯……”  
　  
“我觉得你不累，不是还有力气下床吗？”  
　  
“嗯……你个……疯子……唔……总有一天……杀了你……”  
　  
“拭目以待……我亲爱的零……”  
　  
————  
　  
爪：喜大普奔～恭喜枢大人终于吃到了零～  
　  
　


	91. 山雨欲来（一）

第三十九章 山雨欲来（一）  
　  
女boss：我要搞事！！  
　  
李土：我要搞事！！  
　  
初：你们两个，为什么不互相人道毁灭一下？  
　  
————  
　  
黑主学园开学前一天，清晨六点。  
　  
三个小时后，玖兰枢就会踏上返回黑主学园的路。  
　  
一想到，大概明天凌晨一、两点，就可以见到小别的亲密恋人，玖兰枢便心中雀跃。经历过漫长岁月的始祖灵魂，忽然进入了思春期，热切期待着重逢。  
　  
在夺心事件后，玖兰枢在离开黑主家回到蓝堂家别墅的当天晚上，正式开始了他为期一个半月的寒假。玖兰枢这个寒假过得充实而痛苦，几乎可以用惨烈来形容。  
　  
当然，除了那个美好的平安夜。  
　  
寒假惨烈，原因是在这段时间里，玖兰枢需要在一个不认为纯血种尊贵，更不知道“放水”为何物，极其强大而公正的教练指导下进行特训。但这段时间的寒假特训是必不可少的，相比和恋人亲密依偎，获得保护他的足够能力也同样重要。  
　  
寒假特训具体情况如下：  
　  
教练：堕天使雷米尔。  
　  
学员：玖兰一族纯血种始祖玖兰枢。  
　  
特训内容：近身战斗，远程技能，化身运用，精神控制，能力激发，等等等等……  
　  
现阶段学员水平：中等偏上  
　  
目标水平：最优等  
　  
在这一个半月里玖兰枢真真切切地明白到，初之前为什么会说雷米尔是个“变态级强者”。雷米尔是个全能攻击型对手，能力多样，武器精通，甚至赤手格斗也能力强横。  
　  
对此，玖兰枢非常气馁。  
　  
然而，一开始他更气馁。  
　  
“你的能力比上一次提升了很多，但要保护他还不足够。如果他对你真的那么重要，你就给我好好认真起来，不要存有任何侥幸心理。”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“怎么？”  
　  
“呃……雷米尔大人，请问您……有没有别的形态外貌？”  
　  
“有。”  
　  
“您能不能换一个形态？”  
　  
“为什么？”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“ ？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前那个身材娇小，长得柔软可爱，人畜无害的黑发金瞳少年。这个少年正是他各项全能，能力强横的寒假特训教练——变态级强者雷米尔。  
　  
玖兰枢苦笑叹气，“被这个样子的您打败，会很伤自尊啊……”  
　  
“伤自尊？”雷米尔挑眉，忽然微微勾唇笑了，语速变得慢吞吞的，他说：“那不就正好吗？为了你的自尊心不受伤害，更加要好好发挥你的力量。”  
　  
这是玖兰枢第一次看到雷米尔笑。  
　  
后来玖兰枢发现，虽然雷米尔习惯性无表情，但他其实还是会笑的。但只要初在场，他就会迅速冷下脸。原本表情温和的少年，初一出现，他就会近乎条件反射一样丢失笑容，再一思考就会皱着眉。但初和雷米尔又很明显是互相完全信任的同伴，有时玖兰枢能察觉到雷米尔有着若有若无的愧疚。那样冷着脸皱着眉的状态，像极了第一次和假身份的他对战时，他面对锥生零时的状态。  
　  
这当中似乎有些故事，但具体是什么，玖兰枢不知道，也似乎还没资格知道。  
　  
于是就在这样的情况下，玖兰枢开始了他的寒假特训。连日来，娇小少年在慢吞吞地招呼完以后，他就会一边语句认真而流畅地快速指导，一边出手果断而冷静地将玖兰枢打倒。  
　  
“不要以为近身战斗没有用，越是近身战斗，敌人受威胁的心理感觉就会越重，露出破绽的可能性就会越大。这是生物的天性，领地领域被侵犯，就会引发不安，几乎不可避免。”  
　  
“你远程攻击的技能控制已经很纯熟，你现在需要的是让攻击强化，细化，精准化。血雾的攻击本身就是多样的，那么，你可以试试在同一时间使用多种形态攻击。血雾的荆棘状攻击快但伤害类型少，雾状攻击慢但伤害类型多，且伤害程度大；那么你可以尝试让荆棘带上血雾的毒性，组合攻击。而且除了雾和荆棘，还可以有别的形态，而且还可以攻防同时。这些你可以自己多想一想，怎样类型的形态和攻击方式，应对怎样的敌人更有利。”  
　  
“纯血种吸血鬼的化身是你有别于其他物种的一个很大优势。据我所知，现今存在的所有强大物种，可以身外化身，化身切换实体的只有纯血种吸血鬼。而你似乎不怎么爱用，我建议你多使用一下。纯血种化身可以通过控制气息强弱，制造替身假象；可以近程切换实体，中程交流，远程感应，监视记录。这个是非常好的辅助能力。”  
　  
“精神控制是必须要有的训练。精神攻击，包括幻觉，记忆的控制，都是很难以抵御的，而且伤害可以非常高。而且在中了精神攻击时，很多不合理的地方都会被干扰忽视。破解这类型的攻击，最重要的是‘发现自己被进行着精神攻击’，一旦做到了这点，通过对自身的暗示，造成的伤害就能大幅度减低。”  
　  
“能力的激发，我会在对你的精神控制训练里一并训练。到时你就明白，为什么我会说精神攻击的伤害可以很高。”  
　  
然后玖兰枢确实明白了，在他毫无先兆地陷入雷米尔制造的精神统辖结界，陷入了绝对的幻觉，并亲眼看到“锥生零的灵魂彻底崩碎”的情形以后。在那幻觉里，玖兰枢看到了锥生零，但他甚至无法注意到锥生零为什么会在这时候出现在这里等等一系列明显有着漏洞的情况。  
　  
“重视的人受伤害是很痛苦的，但为了提升你的能力，增加你的危机感，这又是必须的，希望你能明白。”  
　  
玖兰枢知道雷米尔是幻觉控制高手，据文献记载，雷米尔堕天前是负责向先知传达神的意旨的使者，全权统辖神的幻觉。  
　  
雷米尔可以在整个蓝堂别墅里的高等贵族眼皮子底下让玖兰枢离开，特训后返回，而完全不会有任何人察觉。而在第一次精神控制特训里，玖兰枢才知道雷米尔的幻觉控制有多恐怖。精神控制特训的那段日子，玖兰枢可谓生不如死。然而在那样生不如死的幻觉里，他的能力得到了最大程度的激发。  
　  
如果雷米尔是个性格奇葩得和初一样的人，也许玖兰枢还能暗地里骂骂他变态。偏偏雷米尔是那样认真正经善良正直的一个人。  
　  
“你最近有过一次能力爆发，你现在的状态已经和之前以假身份和你对战那个时候的我持平了。你现在打不过我，只是因为我最近突破了自己的临界。而且你还在提升，如果你能达到巅峰时期的话，即使不一定能打败我，但你的能量上会比现在的我大。而且我能比你强，还有一个原因是我能力上保留着刚好克制吸血鬼的光明雷电元素属性。你别听那个家伙胡说八道，这片大陆上已经没有多少个怪物了。你其实很强，不需要太妄自菲薄。”  
　  
那个娇小少年慢吞吞地对自己循循善诱，直白批评之余，还不吝称赞，而且还会适时安慰。面对这样一个非常自然地端起了长辈姿态的专业教练；偶尔严肃，偶尔温和，赏罚分明的“慈祥少年”，玖兰枢竟忽然觉得他给自己的感觉有点像悠……  
　  
玖兰枢连忙赶跑自己的脑抽念头。  
　  
总之就是，雷米尔这个人会让人觉得：即使在心里偷偷骂他一句，都会显得自己龌龊无耻……  
　  
那么，雷米尔有没有弱点呢？  
　  
有。  
　  
今天是玖兰枢寒假的最后一次特训了，他这时如常在书房等待雷米尔开启精神统辖结界，等待寒假的最后一次特训。  
　  
结果等来的却是某个奇葩。  
　  
初一脸懒散地占用书房的转椅，“雷今天没空，他说你的特训已经完成了，今天你就趁寒假尾巴好好休息吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，“没空？”  
　  
初摇头晃脑地吐槽：“对，雷今天要救人，之前他莫名其妙地脑子进了点水，答应了一份多余的交易契约，现在他正在为了完成那份契约而奋斗。”  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉，想起：锥生一缕？  
　  
初知道玖兰枢肯定记得，微微一笑：“对，就是那个麻烦的死小孩。”  
　  
然后，难得八卦的玖兰枢听了初说的某人频繁作死的事以后，他知道雷米尔的弱点是什么了。  
　  
雷米尔的弱点是“心软”，更重要的是他“没有治愈能力”。  
　  
这个治愈能力不是指治愈自己，是指治愈他人。没有治愈他人的能力，纯战斗系的雷米尔就没办法在一个人伤痕累累后用治愈能力救人。所以在必须保护锥生一缕的情形下，雷米尔只能把死亡扼杀在受伤之前。如果真的受伤了，心软的雷米尔又不可能不管，那就只能找外援……  
　  
“天杀的，又来……”  
　  
初忽然一声怪叫，随手一挥，空气中裂出了一道虚空裂缝。初慢步往裂缝走去，玖兰枢忽然听到了雷米尔那清澈的少年音。  
　  
“帮忙。”  
　  
“这次又……沃刺奥！！！”  
　  
初再次怪叫起来，往裂缝冲去。裂缝未完全闭合，玖兰枢清晰地闻到了浓重LevelE血腥味，还感应到了锥生一缕的气息。  
　  
玖兰枢看着这闹剧一样的情况，淡淡一笑。  
　  
总之，雷米尔的“心软”是个大弱点。  
　  
幸好他心软的对象甚少有特别麻烦的，而且雷米尔足够强大。雷米尔是个好教练，而且他的存在还关系着锥生零的性命，玖兰枢自然是不希望他出什么意外的。  
　  
忽然得了两个多小时的清闲，思念着恋人，有些急不及想见面的玖兰枢想着，要不要提前返校。  
　  
最难熬的有时不是得不到，而是得到了，却要暂时分开。以前不曾拥有过时，玖兰枢的渴求是抽象的，想着如果能拥有，该是怎样的好。但那时候不曾拥有的渴求，和现在拥有过以后，“食髓知味”的渴求相比，简直太容易忍耐了。  
　  
拥有了，却暂时不能相伴。深知拥有时会有多么的美妙，却要暂时的分开……  
　  
这一个月，短暂而漫长的分别让玖兰枢对锥生零的渴求剧烈得难以忍受。玖兰枢剧烈地渴求着他的一切，温柔的笑容，清冷的声音，清澈的目光，缱绻的亲吻，紧密的拥抱，馨香的鲜血，滚烫的体温，柔韧的肌肤，美妙的触感……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然发现，拥有过锥生零以后自己才算是一个真正的吸血鬼。对缠绵之事有着时刻渴求，欲望旺盛的贪婪种族。  
　  
就在这时，书房的门被敲响了。  
　  
随着玖兰枢一声应答，走进门来的是一条拓麻，“枢，我爷爷让我返校前回家一趟，接我的车子已经在门口了，我来跟你说一声。”  
　  
玖兰枢一听，随即笑了。  
　  
“拓麻，方便搭个顺风车吗？可不可以麻烦接你的那个司机绕个路，先去黑主学园一趟，送我们返校？”  
　  
“啊？哦，行啊。”  
　  
————  
　  
今天锥生零应邀在黑主家吃晚饭。  
　  
黑主优姬晚饭后要开始进行日间部学生的清场。寒假到今天就要结束了，今晚十二点开始，夜间部的学生就要开始返校。届时夜间部的学生由大门口到月之寮的这一段路程，必须继续执行隔离的规定。  
　  
而返校期间，傍晚六点三十分的门禁对日间部返校的学生来说太苛刻，不可能的。返校日日间部的真正门禁是在晚十一点三十分，如此，晚十二点以后夜间部返校这一段路，将依然不会有人围观。不过，门禁前的检查也是够呛的。  
　  
原本黑主只需要在十一点三十分去检查日之寮寝室的门禁记录数据，并关闭日之寮大门就好。但偏偏住在月之寮主寮的那几位因为有意外的专车接送，原本明天凌晨一、两点以后才到的几个人，会提前在今晚十一点左右回来。那么门禁就有必要更提前才能稳妥。  
　  
于是，返校日的日间部门禁再一次提前，经商讨，门禁提到了十点。  
　  
已经在校的学生只要广播通知门禁提前就好，还没返校的学生却是通知不了的。而且忽然提前门禁，有不少花痴已经猜到，夜间部的某几位王子公主们会提前回来，一个个都在蠢蠢欲动。  
　  
黑主优姬有太多准备工作需要做。  
　  
因此，有要务在身的黑主优姬在晚饭吃饱以后，九点不到就匆匆道别养父和竹马，风一样跑了个没影。  
　  
锥生零在黑主家收拾好晚饭后一片狼藉以后，又待了很久，看着墙上的钟，此刻已经快晚上十点五十分了。但磨磨蹭蹭的黑主灰阎还是似乎没有主动告诉他什么的打算。  
　  
虽然锥生零脸上依然冷冷淡淡的，但黑主灰阎还是察觉到了什么，趁着养子看电视的时间泡好了茶。待锥生零再次注意他的时候，黑主灰阎正端着茶杯翘着小拇指，十分欠揍地说：“锥生，发生了什么‘高兴’的事情吗？说出来和爸爸分享一下呗？”  
　  
锥生零看着眼前笑嘻嘻的老狐狸，不理会他的八卦，起身作势要走，“你没什么事的话，我真的要走了。”  
　  
“哎呀！等等！我还有事要啊——！！”  
　  
急急忙忙起来阻拦的黑主灰阎毫无悬念地，如上一世不知道有意还是无意地绊到了茶具。  
　  
“从蓝堂家提前送过来的伴手礼玫瑰红茶……我连一口都还没喝呢，又得重泡了！”  
　  
锥生零看着黑主灰阎上一世是调侃，这一世却是调戏的拙劣伎俩。  
　  
黑主灰阎笑眯眯地对锥生零说：“锥生，你要不要也尝一尝？我还有很多，要不要带一点回去？是枢君托人提前送的伴手礼哦～”  
　  
“我不需要。”锥生零听着黑主灰阎七拐八拐的尾音，极度欠揍的调戏，毫不掩饰额上的青筋。不得已锥生零只好出声提醒，“你今天特别叫我过来，到底是要做什么？”  
　  
锥生零很清楚今晚黑主灰阎要说什么，他只是很想确实那件事这一世是不是真的会发生，不然锥生零还真不愿意送上门给他调戏。  
　  
“啊！好痛！杯子碎片割到手指了！”黑主灰阎却仍然自顾自地上演苦肉计，举起流血的手指，浮夸大叫：“哎呀，浪费了多可惜啊，要不要舔一下呢？锥生？”  
　  
“不用了……”锥生零头痛扶额，“我不渴……”  
　  
黑主灰阎笑嘻嘻地说：“是吗？可是离上次枢君过来，已经一个月了吧。枢君也实在是……”他说着说着，忽然义愤填膺起来了，“你才十七啊！那个禽兽！”  
　  
锥生零正拿来药箱，听他忽然来了这么一句，差点把药箱扔了，“你……”  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然一副独居老人的模样在感叹，“是啊，我知道了……毕竟，我这么多年来都一直陪在你们身边，看着你们长大，你们发生了什么，我又怎么可能注意不到呢。”  
　  
黑主灰阎回想起圣诞节当天自己回到家里，陪黑主优姬和锥生零一起过，然后玖兰枢居然神奇地出现了。然后，黑主灰阎十分识相地在锥生零问自己“玖兰枢回来找你商量什么”的时候，顺着他的话说“枢君还没找我说”推搪了过去。  
　  
黑主灰阎就是再笨都知道：玖兰枢是特意回来陪锥生零过平安夜的。  
　  
至于怎么过，看到玖兰枢姿态暧昧言辞露骨地缠着锥生零调情吃豆腐，锥生零却只知道脸红推搡而没有掏血蔷薇以后，黑主灰阎也就猜了个八九不离十。黑主灰阎当时在想：  
　  
枢君你……  
　  
Good job！！  
　  
难为你忍了那么久！！  
　  
特地回来过平安夜都能忍的话，那你就不是个正常男人！！  
　  
黑主灰阎当时十分庆幸某独眼猎人拒绝了自己一起过圣诞节的邀请，不然夜刈十牙估计得拿猎枪轰了玖兰枢。  
　  
在锥生零神情尴尬地在给他贴上止血胶布的时候，黑主灰阎叹气：“这是你们经历煎熬才决定的事，我又怎么忍心阻拦呢？我只希望能守护你们平安，即使你们的事在不少人类看来，依然是离经叛道的……”  
　  
感情被认同并得到了祝福吗？锥生零不禁有些开心……  
　  
“我认为，既然你能快乐。那么，保持这样也无妨。果然还是毫无责任感的养父对吧。”黑主灰阎微笑着这样说着，忽然他语气一转，“不过，你不能由着枢君乱来啊，锥生你才十七岁，要注意身体……”  
　  
“我走了！”锥生零马上红了脸，忘了自己过来是因为要等黑主灰阎的某个信息的，转身就走。  
　  
黑主灰阎也终于调戏够了，“喂喂喂！锥生等一下！我还有重要地话没说！”  
　  
拿出一旁柜子抽屉里安放着的文件，黑主灰阎将那纸质文件递给了锥生零，“日间部和夜间部，分别有人申请想要入读。日间部的那个，我想没有经过你同意的话，我没办法随便批准他转入。”  
　  
拿着手上的申请表，看着上面那彩色的证件照，锥生零笑了。  
　  
一缕，终于又可以见面了。  
　  
还有就是……  
　  
锥生零又看着墙上的钟。  
　  
十一点了，玖兰枢也差不多到了吧。  
　  
不知不觉中，锥生零的笑意再次加深了。  
　  
　  
　  
爪：雷米尔是负责向先知传达神的意旨，统辖神的幻觉的天使，可以操纵雷霆。全部出自百科。


	92. 山雨欲来（二）

第三十九章 山雨欲来（二）  
　  
天空乌沉沉地压抑了一整天，远处吹来的风沉闷中带着湿润，怕是快要下一场暴雨。这样如同夏季的暴雨，在冬春交替的时节是少见的。  
　  
深夜十一点二十分左右，黑主学园门口停下了一辆轿车。  
　  
车门开启，玖兰枢走了出来，有礼而不过于客气地向车厢内的人道谢：“要你送我回来，谢谢了，拓麻。”  
　  
还坐在车内没有下车的一条拓麻笑了起来，“没关系，只是让司机绕个道先往学园跑一趟而已。”  
　  
随后又到来了几辆轿车，下来的则是和玖兰枢一同在蓝堂家别墅度过寒假的架院晓，远矢莉磨，早园琉佳。月之寮主寮的住客，除了支葵千里和蓝堂英，此刻都在门口集齐了。  
　  
玖兰枢转头看着学校大门，心中既有着期待，也有着不安。  
　  
“枢，你还好吧？寒假这段时间你匆匆忙忙离开了两次，是不是发生了什么事？”一条拓麻看到玖兰枢那个神色复杂的样子，不禁有些担心。  
　  
玖兰枢回头看他，却没有说什么，只高深莫测地对一条拓麻微微一笑了事。  
　  
确实发生了很多事。  
　  
往好的方向。  
　  
首先，在还没到达蓝堂家别墅时，玖兰枢在乘车中途就第一次匆忙离开，是因为黑主优姬的一个电话。后来平安夜傍晚第二次匆忙离开，还是因为黑主优姬的一个电话。虽然一开始自家妹妹彻底将自己当成了拐她竹马的变态，但在误会解开了以后，她还是完全站在自己这边的。而且，玖兰枢在第二次匆匆回到黑主学园后，他终于收获了别扭恋人的真心。  
　  
其次，在这个可以称为惨烈的寒假，玖兰枢在堕天使雷米尔亲自指导下，力量得到了极大提升。  
　  
然后，就是往坏的方向。  
　  
玖兰李土已经复活了，并即将过来搞事情。还有派过来的挖锥生零心脏的傀儡，那个白蕗更。  
　  
一想及此事，玖兰枢就会心慌，不知道是因为它原主人惧怕着，还是因为它现主人后怕着。  
　  
“事情一办完我就回来。”一条拓麻隐隐觉得接下来一段时间的事似乎会和自己有一点关系。  
　  
匆匆道别，玖兰枢带头走入了黑主学园的大门，高等贵族们紧跟其后。远远就看到了校道尽头戴着风纪委员袖章，精神明显有些不振的黑主优姬。  
　  
黑主优姬亲切地唤着，“枢学长，晚上好”  
　  
玖兰枢回以亲切，“优姬，晚上好。”  
　  
不知道平安夜发生了什么，只以为某人还在单相思的路上狂奔的黑主优姬，忽然不明所以地猥笑，“你回来得可真早啊～”  
　  
玖兰枢轻咳两声，挂上了得体微笑，看着顶着黑眼圈的黑主优姬，“优姬，你今晚的工作已经结束了吧，之后也要加油啊，风纪委员开学以后会一直很忙的吧？”  
　  
黑主优姬乐呵呵地笑着，“谢谢关心，枢学长。”  
　  
两人道别之后，玖兰枢继续带着美型军团往月之寮的方向行走。  
　  
拿着点名册看着眼前的美型军团，黑主优姬喃喃自语，“和联系的内容一致，住在主寮的各位，蓝堂英提前昨天就回来了，只有一条学长和支葵学长因为家里有点事所以晚到……”  
　  
“呐，风纪委员，”听到了黑主优姬的细语，几乎和她没有过交集的远矢莉磨忽然对她开口，“支葵有和学校联系过吗？”  
　  
“有啊。”黑主优姬直接答话，说：“昨天联系的，怎么了吗？”  
　  
远矢莉磨闻言似乎更疑惑了，“哦……没事了……”  
　  
远矢莉磨再次迈开脚步往前走，靠得最近的架院晓凑了过来。  
　  
“远矢？”架院晓见远矢莉磨难得露出的不安模样，“怎么了吗？”  
　  
“虽然我知道支葵是因为模特的工作出了外景，所以晚到，可是……”远矢莉磨皱起了眉头，“他这次没有和我联系过……”  
　  
一行人回到月之寮主寮后各自回了寝室。  
　  
玖兰枢看了看墙上的挂钟，已经快十一点五十分了，他能感受到安稳睡着的锥生零的气息从隔壁传来。  
　  
这时敞开的门被敲了敲。  
　  
蓝堂英略带迟疑的声音响起，“枢大人，您怎么提早回来了？”  
　  
“啊，因为一些事，”玖兰枢模糊不清地说，随即对蓝堂英一笑，“寒假的时候，承蒙照顾了。”  
　  
蓝堂英随即拘谨起来，“枢大人客气了……”  
　  
玖兰枢定定看着蓝堂英，话锋一转：“所以，你昨天到我寝室里来，是想要探查什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英一顿，随即握了握拳头，坚定地开口：“我只是想知道，枢大人，你是怎样看待黑主优姬失忆的事情的。”  
　  
玖兰枢坐到了久违的沙发上，好心规劝，“优姬的事，我劝你最好不要冒冒失失地插手。”  
　  
但蓝堂英没有听劝的打算，“枢大人，我想知道，能不能请您告诉我。”  
　  
玖兰枢手指交叠，直视蓝堂英的眼，“告诉你什么？”  
　  
蓝堂英一顿，他能明显读懂玖兰枢眼中的警告信号。但是……  
　  
蓝堂英此刻早已豁出去了，“告诉我……枢大人和她的关系，枢大人的父母，玖兰夫妇的自杀是不是和她，或者和她的父母有关？”  
　  
玖兰枢沉默了，静静注视蓝堂英的眼睛，直到他忽然说：“不是自杀。”  
　  
蓝堂英一怔：“什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢叹了口气，直视蓝堂英的眼睛，“我的父母，悠和树里，不是自杀，他们是被谋杀的。”  
　  
蓝堂英大惊失色，他原本只以为玖兰枢的父母会自杀，必然有什么巨大的内情，也许会牵扯黑主优姬身世。他隐隐觉得黑主优姬的父母很可能已经不在人世，她的父母很可能和玖兰枢的父母有很深交情，不然难以说明枢大人一个纯血之君为何对黑主优姬一个人类如此照顾。玖兰枢的父母也许是有什么重大到需要以死亡去掩盖的事，才会选择自杀。  
　  
但是！完全错了！  
　  
蓝堂英从没想过同为纯血种的玖兰悠和玖兰树里是被谋杀的！  
　  
自有历史记录以来，纯血种至今不存在“寿终正寝”这种死因。那么剩下的死因就只有“疾病”，“意外”，“自杀”和“他杀”。而“意外”、“疾病”，和“寿终正寝”在血族历史上的状况一样：不存在的。  
　  
而“自杀”却几乎是纯血种群体中最主要的死亡原因。因为无边无际的长寿，因为爱而不得，因为爱人死去后的厌世。本身就不多的纯血种，少数选择沉睡，更多选择死去。  
　  
最后是“他杀”，杀害纯血种是重罪，即使是发生纯血种之间，杀害纯血种也是重罪。  
　  
蓝堂英从震惊中回神，“究竟是谁，谁有能力杀害您的父母？杀害纯血种不是那么容易的事。悠大人和树里大人也都是强大的纯血种。在这当中，黑主优姬或者她的父母到底充当了什么角色？他们是与和平主义的纯血种交好的猎人吗？是谁……杀了她的父母……”  
　  
太多的事玖兰枢无法对他细细解释，他只能细心地说：“我可以明确告诉你，杀我父母的不是优姬的父母；而我和我的父母，也不是杀优姬父母的人。英，知道太多对你没有好处。有些事你不能知道，至少现在还不能，不要为了这种事浪费无谓的精力……”  
　  
至少，在我确定你可以为优姬付出到什么程度之前。  
　  
“不，这不是在浪费精力！”蓝堂英有些着急地打断了玖兰枢的话，“这对我来说这很重要！我只是……我只是想，哪怕只是一点点，我也想替她分担……”  
　  
蓝堂英慢慢平静了下来，“非常抱歉，让你为难了……我只是……”  
　  
看着蓝堂英那个失魂落魄地准备离开的样子，玖兰枢笑了，他想着，也许蓝堂英真的是个值得托付的人也说不定。  
　  
“英，”玖兰枢叫住了蓝堂英，“我以为你肯定会觉得是我杀害了优姬父母，你没有这么想，我很高兴。”  
　  
————  
　  
一条拓麻在女仆的带领下走入了某间他可以称之为熟悉的和室书房。古典的拉门和榻榻米，和旁边一个相连的休息间只间隔着垂下的竹帘。  
　  
书房里转椅上的，自然是他那个熟悉的爷爷。小时候，每一次他的爷爷要向自己灌输什么“期望”的观念的时候，一条拓麻就会被女仆引到这个房间里来。  
　  
一条麻远灰蓝阴郁的眼看着那笑得刀枪不入的孙儿，“没想到你这次会什么也不说，乖乖地就回来了。”  
　  
一条拓麻带着不显山露水的微笑面具，不曾显露自己的不悦，“我不回来的话，您又会像上次那样闯到学校了，我会很困扰啊，爷爷。”  
　  
一条麻远嗤笑一声，“身为枢大人的监护人，我会去关心他的近况也是理所当然的吧。”  
　  
一条拓麻继续微笑，不让自己在爷爷面前露出什么破绽，“据我所知枢应该拒绝了您当他的监护人才对，而且我记得，枢明确说过希望元老院不再过问黑主学园的事。”  
　  
对于自己爷爷的野心，一条拓麻是有些了解的。制约纯血种其实对血族和人类之间和平共存是有利的。假如爷爷不是有着私心的话，一条拓麻也许会协助爷爷想办法完善制约纯血种的方法。但是，爷爷想要制约纯血种血族，根本不是出于对血族和人类的和平存在期望。  
　  
一条麻远是鄙视人类的，对于他认为卑劣的物种，他根本不愿放低自己的姿态去与他们和平共存。人类，不过是食物而已。  
　  
制约纯血种也不过是因为：只要纯血种存在，血族就不可能摆脱君主制的影响。无论元老院如何只手遮天，在纯血种血族面前，永远都只是臣下，永远要向纯血种血族低头。  
　  
这对于凭借权术得到权力，并尝到权力带来的甜美果实的一条麻远来说，他无法接受纯血种只因天生的血统高贵，自己就必须向其跪拜的现状。既然自己已经拥有权力，拥有强大的能力；既然血统无法改变，纯血的影响力也无法改变，那就将拥有优越血统的那些威胁者全部铲除！  
　  
没错，他曾经是这样认为的。  
　  
一条麻远的眼带着让人透骨的寒，他冷冷地笑着，“我是关心纯血之君而已，据说他最近和蓝堂家族关系不错？蓝堂家族是典型的王权守旧派，而在那个黑主学园里，称得上是元老院派的只有一条家族和支葵家族。”  
　  
一条拓麻闻言还是忍不住笑容有些变淡了，“枢不稀罕王权，而这和元老院也无关，这是我身为枢的朋友所知道的情况。”  
　  
灰蓝眼眸锐利如鹰，一条麻远轻蔑一哼，“朋友？我劝你尽快抛开那种幼稚的想法吧。身为元老院一条家族的一员，你早就明白自己的职责所在了吧。你应该知道什么该做，什么不该做。你可是在我的期待下，被这样教育着长大的。”  
　  
“祖父大人，我……”一条拓麻迟疑了一下，他知道，自己的立场越早表明越好，继续拖下去，对谁都没有好处。他叹了一声，随即收敛了笑容，鼓足勇气，“祖父大人，您大概还没明白我的意思……”  
　  
“今天有一位尊贵的客人莅临了。”一条麻远打断了自家孙儿想要说下去的话，“想要让你和那位大人见一面，这也是我这次将你叫回来的原因。”  
　  
一条拓麻瞪大了眼，真的有什么事发生了，而且正如他所想，真的和自己牵连上了。“祖父大人，您说的尊贵的客人，是指纯血种之中的王族——白蕗家族的公主吗？”  
　  
在血族世界还是君王制的时候，纯血种之中多数家族都对王权并不热衷。只有白蕗家是例外的，七大家族的纯血之君只有白蕗家对王权有着近乎狂热的执着。而在对此没有兴趣的其他家族不反对之下，其他血族默认了大陆北方的白蕗家是纯血种之中的新王族。但其实新王族白蕗家的血统，和远古王族血统早已相去甚远。  
　  
就在白蕗家新的纯血公主白蕗更出生不久后，白蕗家上代纯血却忽然离奇殉情自杀。自杀这种死亡方式在纯血种之中可以说是最高发的，过于长寿，所爱死亡，抑郁厌世等等，通通容易引起纯血种自杀。但是白蕗夫妇在纯血种中和玖兰夫妇一样众人皆知其伉俪情深，拥有真正爱情的眷侣。  
　  
在收获了爱情，得以长久相守，诞下后代以后，白蕗夫妇却步了玖兰伉俪的后尘自杀殉情了？这当中真的没有元老院的“功劳”吗？  
　  
在这样的情况下，血族从君主制转变成了由元老院主持的议会制，纯血种正式退出权力舞台。  
　  
而白蕗家，作为对王权最热衷的一个家族，如今只余白蕗更一位纯血。  
　  
一条麻远随即一笑，“你见到了，自然会知道。”  
　  
一条拓麻一怔，休息间间隔着的竹帘被缓缓抬起，“嘭咚”一声闷响，一个物体坠落在地。  
　  
一条麻远对着那个方向单膝下跪，“让您久等了，这一次的食物还合您的胃口吗？”  
　  
直到竹帘被抬升到了足够的高度，一条拓麻在震惊之中终于看清了里面的人——  
　  
红发少年面容熟悉，但脸上带着的却是他不熟悉的张狂而危险的笑容，银灰与暗红的异色瞳有着不详的光芒。少年擦掉唇角血迹，薄唇轻启：“还算可以。”  
　  
“那真是太好了，我的君王。”  
　  
一条麻远虚伪冷淡的笑容隐没在低头的阴影中。  
　  
————  
　  
结束了日之寮返校学生人数的清点，确保日之寮的大门已经关闭了。巡视过校园的黑主优姬认为，晚上十二点以后应该不会再有日之寮的学生能出现在夜间部学生返校途经的地方了。此刻她已经向黑主灰阎报告过，而下半夜的夜巡将由传说中的猎人亲自接手。  
　  
终于闲下来的黑主优姬松了一口气，停在了行政楼的一扇窗户前，丝毫没有惬意感觉地看着暴风雨即将来临的漆黑夜色。黑主优姬的脸色有些苍白，眼底有着乌青。无意间低头，看到了按在窗台的手，刚刚还是干净的手，此刻染满了鲜血。  
　  
自从刚开始放寒假时的幻觉，黑主优姬越发在意自己的过去，引发的是越来越频繁的幻觉。而且同时越来越频繁的，还有黑主优姬在寒假开始的恶梦。  
　  
黑主优姬皱眉，心中在默念：是幻觉……只是幻觉而已……我不怕，我不怕！  
　  
头痛欲裂之际，耳边忽然传来异动。黑主优姬迅速果断地取出了狩猎女神，利落地甩手展开，手腕转动直接转身出击。身后出现的那人迅速躲过，狩猎女神直接杵在了那人身后的墙壁，墙壁瓷砖被击出了一圈散射状裂纹。  
　  
蓝堂英吓了一大跳，“喂喂喂！死女人！是我！”  
　  
蓝堂英只见眼前的黑主优姬有着浓重黑眼圈，她暗红的双眼放空了，眉头紧锁，并没有在看他。她仿佛在正对着蓝堂英的方向，狠狠瞪着一只他看不见的恐怖怪物。  
　  
蓝堂英一怔，随即两步上前将她拥入怀里，低头柔着声在她耳边安慰着说：“是我，优姬，你别怕，冷静下来。”  
　  
黑主优姬在温暖的怀抱中渐渐回了神，手一颤，狩猎女神脱手跌落，“你……呃……蓝堂英？！”  
　  
“是我。”伸手轻轻扫着黑主优姬的背，蓝堂英压不住心中有些旖旎，“不用怕，没事了。”  
　  
清醒过来的黑主优姬发现自己被蓝堂英抱住了，不免有些尴尬，“呃……刚刚……对不起……”  
　  
“没关系。”蓝堂英没有注意到黑主优姬的异样，放开了她。他从上衣口袋取出来了一个小物件，“这个给你，你的伴手礼。”  
　  
收起狩猎女神的黑主优姬茫然地乖乖伸出了手，只见一枚橄榄大小的项链坠子放到了手心。精致的链子，典雅掐丝包裹着澄清透明的水滴状树脂，树脂中封存着绽放的细小蔷薇，将纯洁在最美丽的时刻永远停住了。  
　  
蓝堂英挠了挠头发，有些不好意思地重复着店员告诉他的话，“据说是十年才开一次的迷你蔷薇，用树脂凝固起来了，很罕见的。我是觉得它很漂亮，所以我选了这个。”  
　  
黑主优姬愣愣地看着手上的礼物，“谢谢……”  
　  
蓝堂英有些尴尬地笑着：“那个，我是不是该买吃的比较好？蔷薇茶，蔷薇酱，蔷薇馅饼什么的……”  
　  
黑主优姬皱了皱眉头，暂且压下了所有走向诡异的念头，她说：“蓝堂英，你特地夜闯行政楼找我，不会就是为了送这个东西的吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英顿了一会儿，叹了口气，“我私下有查过你的事，也去问过枢大人……”他看到她身体明显地一抖，“详细情形到底是怎样的我不清楚，但我可以确定，你的父母绝对不是枢大人所杀，这一点你放心。”  
　  
黑主优姬睁大了眼睛，露出了今天第一个可以称得上开心的灿烂笑容，“真的？谢谢你，蓝堂……学长。”  
　  
蓝堂英看着黑主优姬那阳光一样明媚的笑容，忽然就魔怔了，再次抱住了她，“你我之间，不要说谢谢。”  
　  
黑主优姬懵了，到她想起来挣扎的时候已经动弹不得了。不管怎么缺心眼，被这么搂搂抱抱的，还听着那些那么明显的话，还不开窍的那不是傻子就是聋子！  
　  
黑主优姬死命想将这个行为模式和平时不一样的蓝堂英推开，“喂，你……放，放手……”  
　  
蓝堂英无视了她的挣扎，将她搂紧了，“优姬，我不知道上一次你到底有没有听懂……优姬，我喜欢你。对我来说，你是我在这世界上最喜欢的人。我会尽我所能，成为可以为你去除内心所有不安的啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
黑主优姬没让他继续说下去，一脚狠狠跺在了蓝堂英的脚背上。深情告白被打断，蓝堂英瞬间破功，“死女人！你干什么！！”  
　  
“肉麻死了！”黑主优姬极度嫌弃地说着，但脸上那存在感极高的红晕却十分可疑，“蓝堂英你不要对着我拿出你那哄骗花痴的牛郎style！恶心！！”  
　  
注意到她脸颊上那一抹好看的粉色，蓝堂英发现自己果然还是更喜欢也更习惯这样的她。随即回嘴：  
　  
“死女人！什么叫牛郎style！我是在告白！你懂不懂情趣！！”  
　  
“不懂！死蓝堂英你有意见就别追我！追懂情趣的花痴去！！”  
　  
“你个不解风情的女糙汉子！！”  
　  
“你个招蜂引蝶的中央空调！！”  
　  
轰鸣的一声响，压抑了一整天的乌云，终于熬出了暴雨。  
　  
.  
.

   
爪：在咱的恶趣味之下，这节的某段对白会在下一节重现一次～


	93. 山雨欲来（三）

第三十九章 山雨欲来（下）

室外下着暴雨。  
　  
白噪音之中，锥生零睡得昏沉。  
　  
忽然感觉有什么东西骚扰嘴唇脸颊，扭头躲开那东西竟追着自己闹，躲了几下仍不断追来。他喃喃开口：“别闹……一缕……”  
　  
话音刚落立即惹来唇上一痛，锥生零一下子醒了，看到躺在身边脸色稍有不悦的玖兰枢，接着发现自己躺在了对方寝室的深色大床上。  
　  
这厮趁我睡着，把我从隔壁弄过来了？为什么？  
　  
锥生零重新闭上眼，“别闹……我要睡觉……”  
　  
优雅青年手指绕着柔软银发，宠溺而温柔，“明天就开学了，东西都准备好了？”  
　  
少年睡得有点迷糊，随口应了一声。  
　  
“零……零……？”  
　  
声音仿佛有点遥远，身上忽然覆上重量，气息也随之笼罩过来。睡衣衣领被轻轻拉开了，温热的吻柔柔地落在颈上，唇舌厮磨蔷薇。在询问，在请求。  
　  
锥生零瑟缩一下，轻喃：“困……快点……”  
　  
颈上随即刺痛，锥生零皱眉轻哼。无论有过多少次，被吸血的诡异快乐他始终不习惯。吸血鬼就是那么狡猾，用快乐感觉麻醉猎物，让其被夺走生命之源时仍沉溺不能自拔，最后不知不觉被夺走性命。  
　  
因吸血鬼这时带着别的渴求，獠牙咬噬的撩拨使人脸上潮红，难受地呜咽一声后颈间那人反而更放肆了。良久，颈间的獠牙退出，伤口被温柔舔舐。微凉双手和唇舌不安分地在身上作乱，大有不让人睡的意思。  
　  
锥生零燥热难受，迷糊地地抗拒着，忽然嗅到甜美香气，当即毫不犹豫地张开已伸出獠牙的嘴咬了上去，准确命中送到了面前的颈动脉，贪婪啜饮香甜纯血。迷糊中忘了用上最近掌握的停止读取血液情绪能力的方法，纯血入腹，血液中腻人的求欢让身体直接从内部被抚摸撩拨，身心燥热升温。  
　  
吃饱的锥生零把獠牙撤出，习惯性地舔了颈上的伤口，满足地哼了一声。他不太愿意理会身心的燥热，咂咂嘴巴继续睡觉。  
　  
身上的人越发不满地闹腾。  
　  
锥生零寒假时隔三差五地被逗比黑主父女叫过去折腾，生理作息规律居然被拗回了人类的状态。今天回到月之寮寝室的时候是晚上十一点半，锥生零知道玖兰枢大概已经回来了。但他实在太困，洗澡过后敌不过睡意，想着有什么事明天再说也是一样的……  
　  
锥生零迷迷糊糊地说着，“别闹……睡觉……”  
　  
现在已经差不多凌晨一点，锥生零混混沌沌的，室外下着暴雨，雨声之中他竟真的慢慢睡着了。  
　  
但是即使他睡着了，那人也仍然在闹腾，在他身上亲吻抚摸。低血压的人讨厌睡眠被打扰，没发火只因他实在太困，睡糊涂了，而且对方似乎渐渐不介意他半睡半醒的状态。  
　  
玖兰枢的气息就在身边，锥生零毫无防备地睡得迷糊。  
　  
一旦睡着就记不起入睡前是什么状况了，锥生零只感觉身体慢慢变凉了，然后又开始越来越热。某个位置发生了什么，又凉又热。不明袭击之下，他在做梦。  
　  
梦到自己正和某人做着更羞耻的事，脸上发红，难受地轻哼：“玖兰……不……”  
　  
听到锥生零的梦呓，闹腾的人满意地轻笑。  
　  
“零……”  
　  
耳边响起飘飘渺渺的声音，锥生零哑着声音含糊应了一句。耳垂被轻咬，又问了一句什么，没听清。  
　  
“好不好……”  
　  
梦中被折腾着的人只想这个梦快点结束，含糊地开口应了一声“好”。  
　  
梦结束了，现实却才刚开始。  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
锥生零瞬间睁开了眼，震惊地昂起了头。嗓子眼被一口气堵住了，咽不下也吐不出。除了一开始哑着嗓子的一声惊喘，他什么声音都发不出来了。  
　  
身体不知何时被褪尽衣衫，羞耻地想蜷缩遮掩身体，却发现身体交叠的状态根本无法办到；两腿想要并拢，却被入侵者阻碍了；双手抵御着欺近的铜墙铁壁，却无论如何也推不开；挣扎着想逃离，却被忽然而至的铁臂箍住了腰身。  
　  
与其说刚开始，不如说还没开始，对方甚至还没有完全进入。  
　  
魅惑气声忽然在耳边撩拨，“别动哦，零……”  
　  
少年浑身一颤，看到那人缓缓自脸侧抬起的脸。那人气息压抑，一双酒红湿润动情。一时间少年被那人的声音蛊惑了一般，竟真的忘了挣扎，那人随即轻笑。  
　  
“真乖……”  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
异动随即继续。  
　  
贴近的腰身轻缓地律动，开始的过程被故意控制得缓慢而腻人，重复着缓慢加深的进入退出，似是要锥生零清晰感受他们结合的过程。睡着时身体被不知廉耻的家伙准备过了，过程并不怎么痛，但被进入的感觉太清晰了，锥生零不能自控地颤抖。脸皮极薄的人清晰感知自己被灼烫部分一点点地入侵占有，面红耳赤。  
　  
直到玖兰枢忽然闭目低头，心满意足似的在他耳边微颤着呼出一口气。身体相贴，肌肤相触，两人彻底地楔合了。  
　  
锥生零此刻终于呼出堵在嗓子眼的气，急切地呼吸新鲜空气，耳尖红得通透。面对突如其来地开始的欢愉，低血压力气不足的人羞愤难忍地喘着气说：“无耻……”  
　  
耳边响起轻笑，“零答应了我才开始的啊。”  
　  
锥生零羞愤指责：“你明知……我都……睡迷糊了……”  
　  
纯血之君魅惑的气声再响，唇齿随即转移位置，轻啃锥生零的喉结，“零不想要吗？已经不渴求我了吗……”  
　  
被“久别”的恋人抚摸着肢体，刚醒来的锥生零被撩拨得头晕目眩。  
　  
玖兰枢自他颈上抬头，微笑看着那双含水的怒紫，“真是不公平，我越来越渴求零了……各方面都……”  
　  
眼前的脸忽然开始晃动，不容拒绝的美妙感觉伴随着微痛马上翻起，身体应激反应地狠狠绷紧。  
　  
“呜……”一声惊呼过后，锥生零失声咒骂：“该死……混蛋！不要忽然……”  
　  
“尖牙利嘴的小猫……”纯血之君低笑着拥紧了恋人的肢体，身下动作不肯放缓半分，他要他承受自己短暂分离后的刻骨渴望。玖兰枢轻笑着语句有些不顺起来：“零，放松一点，不然……我忍不住的话，可别怪我……”  
　  
忽然开始的袭击夹带不可避免的疼痛，却被要求身体不要对疼痛反应，锥生零愤然低骂：“去死……混蛋……”  
　  
一月不见，锥生零其实也渴望见面，但一见面就……他接受不了！  
　  
别开脸时注意到床头柜上的物件，心中大骂，那臭不要脸的家伙甚至准备了那种东西，他根本是早有预谋的。  
　  
但即使有额外的优质润滑，锥生零仍承受不住“久别”后恋人澎湃的渴望。在持续施加的过快侵袭下无助地攀住对方的肩头，隐忍着羞耻的声音，生理性的泪水止不住地滑落。随着越来越热情地节奏，过多的快感急涌而出。  
　  
原本锥生零正无防备地睡着，却忽然被夹带疼痛的剧烈快感强行唤醒，还被过快的节奏地不断地催促投入。他忽觉自己被折腾得很凄惨，心中无比委屈，鼻头有点泛酸，哽咽低骂：  
　  
“混蛋……你……慢一点啊……”  
　  
玖兰枢感受恋人的美妙，迷恋地看着他委屈却强忍不愿啜泣，默默落泪的模样。  
　  
只有我能看得见的模样……  
　  
明明舍不得你承受任何伤痛，偏偏这种时候却忍不住想让你承受我给予的更多疼痛；明明你一哭我就会心疼，偏偏你这样流泪却只会让我更疯狂。  
　  
玖兰枢气音低迷：“零，跟上我……”  
　  
听着那可恶的要求，锥生零懊恼地别开了脸。  
　  
进出的律动这时已经非常顺畅，结合中湿润糜乱的水声刺激着锥生零的大脑，快感也成倍地增加。  
　  
随着疼爱持续，他终于一点点适应，一点点放松。  
　  
直至沉溺。  
　  
慢慢平顺的眉头，渐渐粉色泛滥的脸颊，湿润动情的紫眸。僵硬身体慢慢放松，肩上的手悄悄勾上了颈，偶尔乖顺舒缓的轻哼。  
　  
因恋人的放松顺从，情事变得顺畅，快感快速腾升，玖兰枢沉溺叹息，难以遏制地更加投入，在恋人的顺从下占有得更深。  
　  
冷淡恋人不知道，他的身体一直都与性格相悖。明明在情事中瑟缩怕痛，柔嫩内部却紧绞啜咬，热情地挽留，不允许自己离开。本人不愿意发声，但适应后，占有身体的声音却非常诱人。清冷淡漠的少年，身体却热情如妖精。  
　  
如果将这些告诉他，估计会被杀了吧？  
　  
玖兰枢暗笑。  
　  
在额外润滑推波助澜下，疼痛快速地消退，身躯也随即快速燥热起来，诚实地享受着。锥生零对把自己变成这种样子的家伙无比不忿，皱着眉不去看他。  
　  
身体结合的诱人声音越来越明显，玖兰枢了然地笑了，看着忽然怒意难平地剜来的紫眸。

分别后玖兰枢渴求的并不只是欲望，他吻上恋人柔软的唇，咬破彼此唇舌，热情地交换对彼此的感情。他挑逗羞怯逃逸的猎物，捕获他，宠爱他，直到他舍不得逃离。  
　  
清晰感受身上那人血液中浓重欲望以外的深厚爱意，少年忽然觉得安心了，随即顺从了，缓缓闭上了眼。主导着的人愉悦地悄悄变得更热情起来。  
　  
汹涌的感情在热烈地焚烧，寝室回荡起不甚平稳的呼吸，偶尔的一两声哼咛，肢体分合的暧昧。细微的声音在室外的暴雨声音中没什么存在感，但在寝室里却勾人至极，既安静又热闹。  
　  
外部的脆弱突然被坏心眼地触碰，少年难以控制地绷紧身体。亲密恋人被缠得一声急叹，体内的侵袭变得刺激，急喘中不可避免地漏出甜腻，翻涌的快乐随着急促的深入连绵攀升。  
　  
忽然，濒临释放的出口被堵住，无法解脱的少年一声尖喘，颤着手想去解救却被抓住了，双手被那可恶的人一手压制住。经验不足的少年滞留于持续的极乐，委屈地扭动身躯，叫嚷起来：“放开……玖兰……放开啊……”  
　  
低笑于耳边响起，“零，我们……一起……”  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢是故意的，也知道自己这时无论咒骂还是求饶都不可能让他松手，唯有祈求他快一点满足。但那野兽太难喂饱了，而且他不是横冲直撞，每一次都重重撞向令自己失控的地方。失控的声音稍有不慎就会漏出，身体持续紧绷得有些发僵发酸。  
　  
就在这时房门忽然被敲响了。  
　  
锥生零惊骇，但这时他已经听不清那是谁，也听不见那人说了什么了。身上的人也完全没有停下的打算，甚至越来越放纵。他抬手捂上了嘴，却在下一瞬被恶质的纯血种拉开了。最后锥生零只好死咬着唇，狠狠隐忍着，只不断落泪，渐渐有些失神。  
　  
居高临下地看到恋人被自己欺负得很可怜，腰身两侧的腿随着窄腰挺进的动作不停地打颤，紫琉璃的清润双眼似没了焦距，他红着脸流着泪，死咬着唇就是不肯发出声音。纯血之君怜惜之余，却又觉得将他欺负成这样的感觉太好了，耳根在发烫。侵袭不断加速加重，直捣黄龙，他忘情地制造着两人最极致的快感。  
　  
直到终于撤走阻碍，锥生零在极端的快乐中解脱，全身发颤的身体被捧住腰臀急速地冲刺。这时候他甚至无法发现自己是不是呼喊了出来，他已经什么都无法分心去注意了。  
　  
直到冲刺的动作忽然停下，身体被紧紧拥抱，被碾压得发烫的柔软深处传来突兀高热。  
　  
两具年轻的身体就这样喘息拥抱着，等待汹涌恢复平静。  
　  
体内的火热褪去，余韵却未褪，泪痕未干的虚软少年只能任由拥吻。  
　  
轻轻错开了一下脸，让一个印往唇上的吻落了空，锥生零愤然低骂：“禽兽……”  
　  
一吻落空，玖兰枢轻笑了起来，“嗯，我承认，我道歉。”  
　  
说着，又凑过来在他唇上轻啄了一下。   
　  
锥生零没好气地翻了个白眼：你这是哪门子道歉。  
　  
锥生零揉了揉发紧地额，伸手轻推玖兰枢的肩头，“起来，我要回去睡了。”  
　  
玖兰枢却是不为所动，“就在这里睡吧。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“为什么？给个理由。”  
　  
玖兰枢当即笑了，“我的房间内嵌了隔绝声音和气味的咒纹。”  
　  
玖兰枢上学期接近尾声的时候命人在他的寝室四面墙壁，天花和地板添加了特殊的咒纹，以不被窥探为由。即使墙壁出现裂痕，只要不将墙壁破坏掉就不会失效。在咒纹不被破坏的情况下，寝室外面不会知道里面的情况，寝室里面却能感知外面的气息气味声音。锥生零这才明白刚刚有人敲门时他为什么无动于衷。  
　  
听了玖兰枢的解释，锥生零脸色迅速发红，并开始极力挣扎，“你放开我！我很困，我要回去睡觉。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着箍紧了挣扎的身体，不肯让他逃跑，“你的生理规律一个寒假下来变回人类的了，现在睡了，明天白天就睡不着了，晚上上课又要没精神。作为夜间部的学生主席，怎么可以纵容同学上课打瞌睡？”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，他忽然觉得理事长今天晚上的话非常有道理，他现在身体才十七岁，经不起玖兰枢这样折腾。  
　  
“你！放开我！！啊——！！”  
　  
点火的手突然袭击刚刚发泄过一次的生涩部位，玖兰枢在恋人的惊呼中厚颜无耻地说：“今晚就别睡了，我帮你把生理时间调回来……”  
　  
锥生零习惯了玖兰枢之前的温柔，如今他一恢复恶劣本性，实在招架不来，“你……滚……”  
　  
他们拥抱着互相打闹，羞愤怒骂与愉悦调笑，填补着分别一月的时光。  
　  
玖兰枢慢慢停下全部坏心眼的举动，轻吻着锥生零皱起的眉心，“白蕗更这个学期会入读夜间部。”  
　  
锥生零身体一颤，呼吸仍有些不稳，“我知道。”  
　  
今天晚上，黑主灰阎说他会同意白蕗更入学，这是权衡后更好的做法。与其不知道她会在哪里偷袭，不如让她到眼皮子底下来。  
　  
玖兰枢将恋人的身体拥得更紧了，“别担心，我不会让她伤你。”  
　  
锥生零觉得快要被勒得喘不过气了，“我没有担心，放开。”  
　  
看着怀中嘴硬的人，玖兰枢变得极尽温柔，细碎的吻落再恋人的脸庞颈间。深情告白：  
　  
“零，我爱你。你是我在这世上最最深爱的人。请允许我尽我所能，为深爱着的你驱除所有不安。”  
　  
锥生零实在受不了吸血鬼动不动就将感情说出口的习惯，听得越多这样的话，他就越会想依赖玖兰枢。他不喜欢变得脆弱的自己……  
　  
“——！！你现在就是我的不安，出去！混蛋！停！！”  
　  
“呵呵……只有这个，我拒绝。”  
　  
“禽兽！！”  
　  
“嗯。”  
　  
————  
　  
相隔极远的另一边，雨水已渐小。  
　  
锥生一缕睁开了眼。  
　  
醒来之后，他发现自己身处一片废墟之中，独坐在一所缺了一半的房子一角，不受风雨侵扰。房子外一片黑暗，已经入夜。  
　  
晕过去以前，锥生一缕最后的记忆是清晨时自己被独自派出，执行任务，却被莫名遇到的一群疯狂状态LevelE袭击。原本只是LevelE的话，他不会应付不了的。但这些LevelE很奇怪，力量和速度都超乎寻常，而且对疼痛没有感觉，极端的疯狂。  
　  
然后忽然出现了一只灰色皮毛，样子像狼，但比狼大了起码三倍，眼睛冒着暗红光芒的诡异生物。它直接向自己发动了攻击，然后……  
　  
然后……  
　  
我是怎么活下来的？  
　  
锥生一缕搜刮脑中的记忆，但他无论如何也记不起来，自己是怎么活下来的，他甚至想不起自己是怎么晕倒的。  
　  
锥生一缕站起身，走出了房子。废墟被暴雨洗刷得没了血腥，但这里清晨时确实有过一场杀戮。  
　  
是谁把那些诡异的LevelE和那个生物杀了？  
　  
难道又是那个因为契约，必须保护我，猎杀纯血种的家伙？  
　  
锥生一缕似乎不愿再耽搁，快步冲入已经变小的雨中，打算返回复命。  
　  
忽然，他刹住脚步猛然转身，拔刀斜挥护于身前，警惕紫眸直视着前方。  
　  
锥生一缕大喝：“既然暴露了就别鬼鬼祟祟的！出来！！”  
　  
然而四周静悄悄的，没有任何回应。  
　  
但其实就在锥生一缕正对着的位置，一直站着一个人，他的佩刀刀尖只与那人额心只差三寸，他只是看不见他。  
　  
那人在想，如果不是锥生一缕的视线是平视的，而他现在的形态很娇小，又如果现在他是另一个形态……也许他真的会以为他破了自己的幻觉。  
　  
雷米尔无奈暗叹：多疑的麻烦少年。  
　  
他回想起清晨时分的情况——  
　  
从虚空裂缝快步走来的初看着坐在血腥废墟某处的锥生一缕和站在旁边的雷米尔。  
　  
初看着不像有什么事的情况，但觉得雷米尔不可能随随便便将自己叫过来，“怎么回事？”  
　  
黑发金瞳少年平静地说：“五十个疯狂状态的LevelE吸血鬼，我出手了，锥生一缕看到了我未伪装的这个样子。”  
　  
初挑眉，“不过是五十个疯狂状态的LevelE，锥生一缕居然搞不定？还得你出手？”  
　  
锥生一缕这天忽然被独自派出去执行任务，这段时间都跟着锥生一缕的雷米尔觉得事有蹊跷，决定全程紧跟。结果……  
　  
雷米尔摇头：“不是普通LevelE，状况有些异常，我觉得让你来判断比较好。我还没消去他的记忆，我不知道还有没有那个必要。”  
　  
初环抱双手，“什么意思？”  
　  
雷米尔转头看向不远处地面的一堆灰烬，随即视线再转向初继续说：“那些LevelE吸血鬼被强化过，而且这里出现了一只不可能出现的东西，堕天使的克星——噬魂兽。”  
　  
初墨绿的眸子一下大睁了。  
　  
雷米尔继续说了下去：“有能力召唤噬魂兽的人不多，而且还要知道锥生一缕身边跟着个堕天使……”  
　  
直到雷米尔说完，初静了好一会儿。  
　  
“那个疯女人已经知道了你的存在，她控制元老院故意单独派出锥生一缕，让强化的LevelE发动攻击，还放出噬魂兽。只是为了明确地告诉你，她已经发现你了。她恐怕已经知道你和锥生一缕之间牵扯的契约，知道接下来一个半月以内锥生一缕死亡，对你意味着力量压制。但她却没有杀了他？为什么？”  
　  
雷米尔安静地听着，似乎想起了什么。

初不知道雷米尔想起了什么，仍继续说：“她似乎不打算逃，是想在这次正面大干一场？她不怕死了？”  
　  
雷米尔忽然出声：“因为她的灵魂已经弱化了，她也快要崩碎了。”  
　  
然而听了雷米尔的话之后初却没有任何开心的表情，漫长岁月里一直带着的笑意终于在人前完全消失。  
　  
雷米尔半闭着金瞳接着说：“上次夺心的袭击，她离开的时候非常快，我以为看错了。现在看来……”  
　  
初皱起眉头，思量着眼前的状况，“如果是这样的话，那个疯婆子……她极有可能，会在最后的这一次，疯得更彻底……”他沉默了一会儿，“她的计划大概已经调整了，你继续隐藏也大概没有多少意义了……但是往好的方向想，如果她会自己崩碎，你就不用制作笼牢，你的灵核可以保留，只需要用灵魂力量焕发‘他’的灵魂。这样你只是用尽力量，之后只需要重新聚集力量……”  
　  
“不。”雷米尔摇头打断，“制作笼牢禁锢她，然后崩碎，这个方法可以保证被选中作为躯壳的那个人灵魂不损。如果任由她占用躯壳，自己崩碎，她过于虚弱的灵核会与躯壳的灵魂发生粘附，躯壳的灵魂会被牵连一起崩碎。”  
　  
初紧锁起了眉头，猜测着她的意图，“她是想在死的时候拉个垫背的？要么是你没有制作笼牢，那个成为躯壳的人垫背；要么是制作了笼牢的你垫背……不对，如果你选中了某一个人，制作了笼牢，她却选了别人当躯壳，那个真正被选中成为躯壳的人和你，两个人都会一起垫背……”  
　  
“不止，”雷米尔再次打断，他眉头这时已经狠狠皱起，“如果我用灵核在某个人体内炼制笼牢，而没有人及时将笼牢崩碎，那个人的灵魂一段时间以后就会被笼牢吸入禁锢。那么这个人即使死亡，身躯腐烂，灵魂也会无法转生。”  
　  
初墨绿的眸子里有着强烈的愤怒，“三个垫背的……好歹毒的疯婆子……”  
　  
初看着那个和锥生零脸长得一模一样的少年，“无论如何，在还不知道她要怎么利用锥生一缕之前，他知道得越少越好。”  
　  
闻言，雷米尔在安睡的锥生一缕身前蹲下，伸手触上了他的眉心，金色光芒一闪而过。锥生一缕将不会记得他今天见过这个曾出手相救的黑发金瞳少年。  
　  
看着雷米尔完成记忆的消除以后，一直若有所思的初叹了一口气，“计划要改变了……”  
　  
“还有。”雷米尔站起身，他知道这时候不该有太多的坏消息，但是有些情况需要清楚说明，“那孩子的第二次灵魂剥离，恐怕快了，不会超过二十天。”  
　  
初沉默了，好一阵子才调整好了心情，让自己能笑出来。  
　  
“现在只能先寄望玖兰枢那小子的动作能快一点，让那木头脑袋的零快点开窍，完成必须的关键。否则焕发灵魂后，‘他’就会被唤醒……”  
　  
这时是上午六点多，天空却是乌沉沉的遮满了乌云，看不到一丝阳光，怕是会有一场反季节的暴风雨了。  
　  
雷米尔平静开口：“若是‘他’在那样的情况下被唤醒，将是无尽的折磨；无论对那孩子，玖兰枢还是‘他’。要保住‘他’的灵魂，但不可以让‘他’有被彻底唤醒的可能，绝对不可以。”  
　  
雷米尔回神。  
　  
这时银发少年皱眉收刀，在雨中快步离开。  
　  
第一次对这少年使用记忆抹除，他居然昏睡了大半天，看来这少年原本体质并不好？  
　  
看着银发少年的背影片刻，雷米尔觉得接下来的保护还是离这多疑的麻烦少年远一点的好。  
　  
随后，没有人能看见的黑发金瞳少年悄悄跟了上去。  
　


	94. 不速之客（一）

第四十章 不速之客（一）   
　  
零：开心～  
　  
枢：不开心。  
　  
————  
　  
清晨，一辆轿车在黑主学园大门外停下了。  
　  
车门开启，车内走出来一个左手上绑着红绳与铃铛的少年，他的一头略长的短发在晨光下银亮璀璨。  
　  
少年朝车内弯腰躬身，车内棕发背头的男人说：“你给我做好你分内的事，如果你想借助我们的力量来复仇的话。”  
　  
银发少年恭敬地说：“是的。”  
　  
黑主学园开学半个月以后的这一天，迎来了第一个转学生。  
　  
————  
　  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
　  
清晨，日之寮女子宿舍某寝室内传来了黑主优姬凄厉的惨叫声。  
　  
“优姬！？”同寝室的若叶沙赖担心地凑上前来，“你还好吧？”  
　  
“小，小赖……”黑主优姬湿润着暗红色的眼，微微喘着气，“对，对不起，我吵到你了……”  
　  
黑主优姬再一次在恶梦中醒来，越来越频繁的恶梦和幻觉，折磨得这个元气满满的粗神经女孩也开始神经衰弱了。  
　  
梦中一直出现模糊的长卷发的女人，还有不知道是谁的染着鲜血伸向她的手……  
　  
她是谁！你又是谁！  
　  
“优姬你再睡一会儿吧，”若叶沙赖轻声说着，“我去找校医，让校医等一下过来。”  
　  
“不……不用，小赖，我再睡一会儿就好。”黑主优姬揉了揉额角，“我等一下……会去上课的……”  
　  
若叶沙赖看着一身冷汗，眼底乌青的黑主优姬，不忍地皱起了眉头，“优姬，你不要太勉强自己，我帮你请假吧……”  
　  
“不用……没事的，小赖……”黑主优姬向室友憋出了一个微笑，安慰地说：“我等一下就会好了……”  
　  
若叶沙赖这段日子见到了这个坚强的女孩最脆弱的一面，谁都不曾想过，这个每天乐呵呵的女孩由寒假开始就已经被恶梦折磨着。但是她总是将事情憋在心里不说，这样根本解决不了问题的。  
　  
若叶沙赖始终拗不过黑主优姬的牛脾气，答应了不去通知校医。但一人让一步，如果中午她还是没来，就必须叫校医。  
　  
然后，迟来的黑主优姬几乎错过了一个轰动的场面。  
　  
戴着眼镜的女班主任在喧哗的教室里，内心平静地大声宣布：“第一节课之前要通知大家一件事，占用一下大家的时间。大家安静，安静！”  
　  
教室里依然喧哗不止，此时门口出现了一个人影，学生们迅速注意到了那一抹熟悉的银色。所有人都惊愕起来了——  
　  
锥生零？他又转回日间部了？不对！有点不对劲！  
　  
面对终于稍微安静下来的学生，女班主任适时地对站在门口的那个少年说，“好吧，你来自我介绍一下，锥生君。”  
　  
门口的银发少年随即走了进来，行走间左腕的铃铛发出静美的声响。他有着和上学期还有日间部上课的风纪委员锥生零一模一样的脸，但头发略长，表情也更柔和。没有像锥生零那样随随便便地不好好穿制服，黑色的日间部制服被穿得很端正，越发衬托得高挑少年身姿挺拔。  
　  
少年颔首微笑，“大家好，我是这学期转来的转校生。初次见面，请多多指教。今天开始，我会和大家一起在黑主学园的日间部上课。”  
　  
少年的声音也和锥生零相似，只是声线要柔和很多，有着让人如沐春风的感觉。  
　  
“因为某些原因，我迄今为止都和哥哥分隔两地生活，之前一直没有机会见面，原本还以为现在有机会了的，转过来了才知道哥哥原来在夜间部……”  
　  
课室里渐渐再次躁动。  
　  
就在所有人的注意力都被讲台上的美好少年吸引住了的时候，教室的后门悄悄开了。一个脸色有点不自然地苍白着的褐发少女小心翼翼地爬了进来，往她自己的位置爬去。  
　  
就在少女爬到了室友闺密兼同桌身边时，若叶沙赖担心地低头凑去，压低了声音：“优姬，你的头不疼了吗？”  
　  
“不要紧了，谢谢你。”黑主优姬小声回答着，忽然觉得有些不对劲，“怎么今天这个骚动是怎么回事啊？”  
　  
“因为他啊，”若叶沙赖一边让出了一个空位，一边指了指讲台的方向，“你看……”  
　  
黑主优姬抬头，看到讲台旁的银发少年展开了温柔的笑颜。  
　  
“……但无论如何，我还是很高兴能来到这里见到大家。我是双胞胎中的弟弟，我叫锥生一缕。请多多指教！”  
　  
原本该偷偷坐到若叶沙赖挪出的位置的黑主优姬一下子站了起来，“啊！是你！”  
　  
锥生一缕也看到了黑主优姬，脸色在一瞬间稍微冷下了一点，但马上又恢复了温柔。  
　  
“黑主同学，”女班主任十分习以为常地平静开口，“既然已经来了，就快点回座位坐好。”  
　  
“我……呃……是……”黑主优姬底气不足，只好灰溜溜地坐回了若叶沙赖身边的座位上。  
　  
若叶沙赖见黑主优姬这么惊讶，凑过去问：“关于这个锥生二号转来的事，你没有听理事长提起过什么吗？”  
　  
对若叶沙赖这个称呼，黑主优姬觉得有些好笑，“呃……没有……”  
　  
女班主任无视此刻还在骚动的学生们，不容拒绝地向坐在后排的某个人宣布：“班长，请你好好照应一下锥生君，直到他能融入学校的生活为止。”  
　  
班长影山霞脸色发青地看着那个长得和冷面杀手锥生零几乎一模一样的少年，凄惨地发出了哀嚎：“哈？什么？不是吧！！”  
　  
除了对以前那个睡神加学神的锥生零没辙，调教其他学生则毫无压力轻松自如的女班主任无视了影山霞的哀嚎，接着说了下去：“锥生君，你先坐在影山君旁边的那个位置。”  
　  
锥生一缕乖巧地应了一声“是”，然后便缓缓走向阶梯教室影山霞身旁的座位。在路过黑主优姬身边时，锥生一缕刻意放慢了脚步，微笑着低声对她说：“又见面了呢，胡搅蛮缠的死女人！”  
　  
“呃？”还有些头痛的黑主优姬瞬间白了一张脸，“啊……”  
　  
同桌的若叶沙赖则瞪大了眼睛，这个锥生二号，性格和锥生一号完全相反啊——  
　  
锥生一号是表明冷冰冰，内心却温暖得一塌糊涂；对谁都是一个拒人千里，管你去死的样子，其实内心柔软温柔得不得了。  
　  
锥生二号是表明春风十里，内心却阴暗寒冷满身是刺；表明对谁都微笑，平易近人容易相处的样子，内心搞不好正在骂人。  
　  
若叶沙赖小声对邻座脸色不对的黑主优姬说：“你们认识？”  
　  
黑主优姬茫然地摇了摇头，“不算认识……”  
　  
我们不过是提刀拽棍地打了一架。  
　  
黑主优姬心中担忧，回头偷偷看锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕此刻坐在惴惴不安瑟瑟发抖欲哭无泪的班长影山霞旁边座位上，那个容貌和锥生零一模一样，仅头发略长的危险人物。只见锥生一缕正托着腮一脸无聊却不忘微笑地看着讲台讲课老师的方向。忽然，锥生一缕笑容加深，然后准确地朝黑主优姬转过脸来。  
　  
视线相遇，黑主优姬心中“咯噔”一下，迅速回头。  
　  
死了死了！这家伙一定是来搞事情的！  
　  
零！零现在不会堕落，而且很强，他应该搞不出什么大事！  
　  
不对！零停止堕落，不就刚好说明他有喝了绯樱闲的血的嫌疑吗？零那么心软的一个人，上次就差点没命都要维护这个坏弟弟！这次搞不好明知对方要复仇，零也会擦干净脖子往人家刀口下送！  
　  
黑主优姬不知道，锥生零在绯樱闲死去之前就已经是纯血种了，她听信玖兰枢的解释，以为锥生零是在绯樱闲死去以后暂停堕落的LevelD。因此，此刻黑主优姬认定了锥生一缕就是来向杀害绯樱闲的重大嫌疑人锥生零复仇的。黑主优姬双手抱头支在桌子上，无比担忧单纯的弟控锥生零会干出什么傻事来。  
　  
抱头烦恼的黑主优姬没有看到，在她回过头去以后，锥生一缕一瞬间露出了恶作剧得逞的笑容。  
　  
锥生一缕心想：有趣的家伙。  
　  
————  
　  
理事长办公室。  
　  
占用沙发的夜刈十牙一身的风尘仆仆，显然刚刚经历舟车劳顿。他看着此刻正不务正业地蹲在理事长室地面，不明所以地哼着小曲，烤着鱼干的黑主灰阎。想让这老狐狸主动交待些什么恐怕是不能的了，如此暗叹的夜刈十牙只好先开了口：  
　  
“你为什么会同意将白蕗更和一缕编入学园？”  
　  
黑主灰阎手上摇着手上的团扇，“与其让白蕗更在我看不见的地方出手，还不如将让从暗处走出来，走上台面，在人前活动。”他的语气忽然变得有些刻意的放宽心，“但现在她还没来报到，估计还要一段时间后才会来，就是不知道在这段时间里她还会不会有别的动作。”  
　  
夜刈十牙知道这确实是正确的做法，他不过是无论如何也想确认这老狐狸的念头。  
　  
夜刈十牙起身拍着身上的灰尘，黑主灰阎嫌弃地看了他一眼，宝贝地护着烤鱼干。夜刈十牙翻了下白眼，“我调查了白蕗更，查到的内容发现，她在早前性情大变。”他眯了眯黑色赌眼，“变得，比之前还要疯狂。”  
　  
玖兰枢之前说，来挖锥生零心脏的，是一个吸取了白蕗更纯血的LevelB贵族。  
　  
白蕗家是近几百年纯血种中的王族，不同于远古王族的血统，现在血族王族血统早就不存在了。白蕗家的王族地位是其他六大家族默许的，而白蕗家也确实有这个资本。纯血种中能以鲜血为载体，将能力作用于他人身上的只有菖藤家和白蕗家。白蕗纯血是“狂化之血”，其中一个能力是使吸食过的吸血鬼，能力在一段时间内得到增强。对于这样的能力，确实有成为王的资格。  
　  
但其实，能力上来说，“净化之血”的隐世纯血菖藤家族才更接近远古王族的血统。  
　  
那个LevelB的傀儡，就因为吸了白蕗更的血，暴增的隐藏能力甚至逃过了锥生零和他的感应。这样的白蕗更，她到底和锥生零是什么关系，为什么要杀锥生零？她已经知道了锥生零是纯血了？还是只知道他对玖兰枢来说很重要？不一定是杀，她也许是想将锥生零变成她的傀儡？  
　  
夜刈十牙思维有些乱，觉得还是先理一理吸血鬼世界的那些乱七八糟的事为好。  
　  
“元老院对纯血种，一直以来都是以‘保护’为名地在制约纯血种的。但即使是这样，元老院也只有两个罪名可以制裁纯血种，一个是纯血种本身也认同的‘杀害纯血种’，另一个则是纯血种不认同，但因为对王权没兴趣，所以也无所谓的‘私建军队’。”  
　  
“白蕗拥有的一段时间内大程度增强吸血鬼能力的纯血，这正是吸血鬼仍是君主制时期，白蕗家成为王族的最佳底牌。”  
　  
“但现在，吸血鬼世界已经不是君主制了。白蕗更即使已经是白蕗家最后的纯血之君，但她的能力元老院应该非常忌惮才对，毕竟她的能力太适合组建军队了。”  
　  
“是的，”黑主灰阎接过了话，“而且，白蕗更申请入读黑主学园，白蕗家一方我是不清楚，黑主学园一方居然完全没有接收到来自任何方面的压力。无论是不愿君主制死灰复燃的元老院一方，还是不愿意吸血鬼壮大的猎人协会一方。”黑主灰阎沉默了一会儿，“有猫腻。”  
　  
夜刈十牙头痛地叹气，“白蕗更的事没办法规避，但现在想这个也想不出来什么。而且现在有正在发生的问题，”他这样说着撇了镜片反光看不清眼色的黑主灰阎一眼，“一缕的编入又是怎么一回事？”  
　  
黑主灰阎只抬头看了看夜刈十牙，随即继续专心烤他的鱼干，“虽然现在我还不清楚猎人协会和元老院两边的意图，但锥生和一缕始终会有无法避免的接触，蓝堂家的宴会就是最好的例子。”  
　  
夜刈十牙皱眉，确实是这样，元老院有意让锥生一缕在蓝堂家的宴会和锥生零碰面，现在又有意让他申请入读黑主学园。  
　  
“这次即使拒绝了，他们还是能另外制造机会，让双子在学园外或者在学园内见面的吧。”鱼干终于烤好了，黑主灰阎拿起烤鱼干笑得开心，朝一脸看奇葩表情的夜刈十牙晃了晃，“既然如此，还不如就直接让他们两兄弟碰面，让他们在我眼前活动，或者还能让他们解开那些我们旁人无法插手的心结。”  
　  
黑主灰阎从黑主优姬口中只得知锥生零和锥生一缕早就接触过，但他不知道他们的心结也得到了解决。上学期他们的会面，几乎没有人知道他们已经和解的状况，黑主灰阎一心以为兄弟俩还水火不容，不愿相见；但其实，兄弟俩都期待着这次的见面。  
　  
夜刈十牙叹气，“我大概知道你的想法了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎拿着烤鱼干愉快地嗅了嗅，“那么你呢？你这一趟回来，就为了问我这些？”  
　  
“啊。”夜刈十牙随口地应了一声，戴上牛仔帽直接往门口走去，“这段时间，麻烦你照顾锥生家的笨蛋双子了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎却忽然拉住了他的衣角，脸上挂着夸张的泫然欲泣表情，明显耍宝地说：“你……你又要走了吗？又要丢下我一个人在家带孩子了吗？你别走，留下来陪我吧～我空虚～我寂寞～我冷～”  
　  
“滚！！”夜刈十牙额上爆出青筋，嫌弃地一把拽走衣角，“这一次我打算以自己的方式去调查，我要好好地去看一看，猎人协会高层的那些饭桶，一个个到底都在打的什么主意。”  
　  
转身往门口走去，夜刈十牙顺便晃了晃刚刚拽走衣角时，顺手牵走的黑主灰阎手上烤好的鱼干，轻笑着说：“还有，我不否定你希望那两兄弟解开心结的想法和做法。”  
　  
“夜刈？”黑主灰阎以为自己明知对方意图挑拨还顺势而为让双子见面的做法，他的这个固执的猎人朋友是不会理解的，怎知他居然认同了？  
　  
独眼猎人轻笑着伸手搭上门把，“再见了。”  
　  
夜刈十牙扭开了门把手，不料门外站着个黑主优姬，幸好门没有开得太快，不然这小姑娘的脸估计得被他撞扁。  
　  
“优姬？”黑主灰阎惊讶地看着门外脸色发青的养女。  
　  
夜刈十牙对黑主优姬说了一声“再见了小姑娘”以后，朝黑主灰阎示威地晃了晃抢来的鱼干，随即转身离开了。  
　  
黑主灰阎看着门外站着的，表情严肃的沉默女孩，叹了口气，“优姬，你刚刚听到了吧？”  
　  
“嗯……只听到了一点点……”黑主优姬思绪纷乱地说。  
　  
旁人无法插手的心结？  
　  
黑主优姬不明白黑主灰阎说的话是什么意思。  
　  
黑主优姬知道在锥生家惨案中锥生一缕扮演了什么角色，由锥生零对弟弟的态度看来，在这件事上他们是没有心结了的，她不知道黑主灰阎还以为两兄弟的心结是在这件事上。  
　  
然后，黑主优姬知道已死的绯樱闲对锥生一缕来说是最重要的人，知道在旁人眼里锥生零始终还是绯樱闲的死的重要嫌疑人。她知道绯樱闲的死不是锥生零所为。那么？锥生一缕知道吗？他知道锥生零不是真正凶手吗？他这一次来，是为了绯樱闲向锥生零复仇的吗？黑主灰阎说的心结莫非就是这个！？  
　  
看着若有所思的养女，黑主灰阎说：“不用太担心，一缕君编入日间部，锥生是知情而且同意的。”  
　  
就是这样才有问题啊！那个锥生一缕就是拿把刀子跑去问零：让我扎一刀好不好，那个死弟控死心眼的零，说不定也是会答应的！  
　  
不行！得找零谈谈！  
　  
不对！那个死心眼我说不动！找枢学长！！  
　  
————  
　  
课间。  
　  
和锥生零长相一致，表面却明显个性温和的锥生一缕的出现，让同班的女同学一个个跃跃欲试地想靠近。有那么一两个试着靠近，问好，得到的不是冷眼而是温暖微笑和应答。  
　  
于是，女同学们的热情一下子被点燃了。  
　  
“锥生君，你和你哥哥是同卵双胞胎吧？长得一模一样呢，发型为什么不剪成一样的呢？”  
　  
锥生一缕坐在座位上，微笑温和地应对着将自己团团围住的女同学们。他抬起左手，随着铃铛轻响手指抚上头发，“如果发型剪得一样，大家会更高兴吗？既然这样，那……我去剪好了。”  
　  
“欸？真的没关系吗？好干脆！一缕君真是好说话呢。”  
　  
锥生一缕微笑不语。  
　  
“一缕君和锥生君很不一样啊，真是日间部的希望呢～其他男生根本不值一提～”  
　  
班长影山霞忽然在那个女生身边冒出，扶着反光的眼镜黑着脸说：“你刚刚说什么？”  
　  
就在那个女生不知道该说什么的时候，锥生一缕适时地开口解围：“班长。”  
　  
“什，什么事？”影山霞一顿，对于这个和锥生零长相极度相似的人，他本能一般觉得这个人是危险的，不禁有些惧怕。  
　  
“我对学校的事情还一点都不了解，”锥生一缕对影山霞展开笑颜，谦虚地说着：“以后还有很多地方需要倚仗你呢，到时希望你不要嫌弃。”  
　  
影山霞忽然被那熟悉的冰块脸那样恭维着，虚荣心一下子得到了满足，脸上有了愉悦的红，“没关系！有什么不明白的事就尽管来问我好了。哎呀，你真是和你哥哥很不一样呢，给人的感觉真好，真随和。”  
　  
锥生一缕一直微笑着，但他实在不太喜欢这群同班同学。这群明明在夸自己，却总是不忘拉踩一下自家哥哥的长舌妇……还有长舌汉！  
　  
零的温柔岂是你们能随便知晓的？  
　  
忽然，锥生一缕笑了，笑容温柔得让众人心头一跳。  
　  
众人循着他的目光看去，这才发现被众人一直拉踩的人此刻推开了教室的门，站在了门口。穿着一身夜间部白制服的锥生零皱着眉，一双淡紫眼睛扫视课室。  
　  
大近视的影山霞以为自己已经被门口的那人盯住了，心虚地说：“我……我没有别的意思……”  
　  
闻声看去的锥生零发现了自家弟弟，随即绽开了曾经的同班同学们从未见过的笑容，“一缕。”  
　  
听到呼唤的锥生一缕笑着从座位上站起，“抱歉，各位，我失陪一下。”说完便走了过去，挽起了锥生零的手臂，径直消失在了门口。  
　  
仍然围站在锥生一缕座位旁边的男女愣了一会儿，随后交谈起来了。  
　  
“我刚刚……是不是看到幻觉了？”  
　  
“那个锥生君……笑了……好帅……”  
　  
“果然，锥生君是日间部的希望……不对！锥生君已经是夜间部的人了啊！！”  
　  
“不怕！我们还有锥生弟弟！锥生弟弟也那么帅！而且锥生弟弟还平易近人，还喜欢笑！！”  
　  
“刚刚那美型双胞胎站在一起的画面好美啊，好想多看一会儿啊啊啊啊！！”  
　  
【一缕的发型用的漫画里的，而不是动画里绑辫子的。强烈怀疑动画让一缕绑辫子，是因为觉得观众脸盲……】  
　


	95. 不速之客（二）

第四十章 不速之客（二）  
　  
教学楼阳光明媚的走廊里，一根四方的柱子，相接的两面各自倚站着一个银发的少年。  
　  
白色制服的吸血鬼少年站在阳光照不到的阴暗的那一面，黑色制服的人类少年则站在了阳光璀璨的一面。  
　  
锥生一缕上次在蓝堂家宴时就留意到，自家哥哥与之前在黑主学园见面时相比，在左边颈侧，闲咬过的地方多了一个酒红色的类似刺青的纹印。左耳上还多了一个蓝堂家宴时没有的，有着同样图案的人造水晶耳钉。  
　  
那个和某个纯血种的眼睛同一个颜色的纹印，仿佛给自家哥哥打下了私有物烙印般的纹印。看着那个纹印，锥生一缕非常不悦。  
　  
闲消逝那么长时间了，自家哥哥没有堕落，恐怕得归功于那个混账纯血种。但就是不知道那个厚颜无耻面目可憎的混账家伙，有没有臭不要脸卑鄙无耻地以此为条件，威逼利诱乘人之危地要自家哥哥去做些什么乱七八糟这样那样的事情！！  
　  
锥生一缕绕到锥生零面前，因正想着“玖兰枢有可能威逼锥生零”的事而笑得有些冷。他说：“零以前总是杀气腾腾的样子吧，所以这次一出场，话都还没说，大家就都先害怕成这个样子了，现在这么一来……”  
　  
这时锥生一缕将对玖兰枢的不悦不小心表现了出来，“哥哥，你往日的冰山形象该崩塌了吧？那可不行啊，随便在我面前表现得那么没有防备。”  
　  
说什么呢？  
　  
锥生零心中哭笑不得，表面却冷冷淡淡地看着锥生一缕，皱着眉头开口：“一缕……”  
　  
锥生零没有说下去，忍不住叹气。  
　  
在课室门口被拉走的时候，锥生零就注意到了锥生一缕看向自己的眼神有些古怪，薄唇轻轻开合，极快而无声地说了一句话——  
　  
【有监视。】  
　  
确实，有不对劲的气息。连难得重聚一下都不可以好好说说话，实在是太讨厌了。  
　  
锥生零强迫自己冷静，冷冷地瞪了锥生一缕一眼，却忍不住还是别开了脸——面对难得解开心结的弟弟，他实在不愿意用那仇恨的表情对他说话。  
　  
锥生零实在不愿意让锥生一缕看着自己的脸，看着别处冷冰冰地说出了接下来的话：“如果你要复仇，那就放马过来，不要伤及其他无辜的人。”  
　  
锥生一缕看着自家哥哥不情不愿的表演，很想笑，想着以后可以拿这个事逗他玩了。  
　  
锥生零对弟弟此刻做到极限也只是冷脸说话而已，而锥生一缕的“表里不一”倒是已经练得炉火纯青了。他轻浅地笑着，凉嗖嗖地说：“什么啊，啧啧……你这次同意让我转学进来，原来并不是为了安慰一下你这个处境堪怜的双生弟弟吗？”  
　  
只这么一句话，锥生一缕就看到自家哥哥的脸上有些快绷不住了的感觉，“不过现在还是免了，反正你也不会乖乖让我复仇的吧？”  
　  
锥生零再次暗暗叹气，他实在不愿意说那样的话，更不愿意看到听了那些话以后弟弟的表情，“之前在蓝堂家的宴会，你说的‘被诅咒的双子’，那是什么，谁告诉你的？”  
　  
锥生一缕不明所以地笑着，锥生零分不清他脸上那个有些轻蔑的笑容是演的还是真的，“零不知道吗？一直以来，在吸血鬼猎人家庭里出生的双胞胎都是被这么称呼的呢，谁知道是因为什么原因呢……不过啊，哥哥，你不觉得这个称呼很合适我们两个吗？‘被诅咒的双子’，简直不能更适合了……”  
　  
锥生零有些不安地怔住了。  
　  
锥生一缕看到锥生零这个样子，不禁心中感叹自家哥哥的感情实在是太容易被重视的人影响了，这可不是什么好事。虽然被哥哥重视至，此对锥生一缕来说其实是一件愉快的事，但这个情况被别人知道就不好了。  
　  
锥生一缕轻笑着伸手按上锥生零的肩头，阴柔的声音凉薄地说：“这次申请来这里上学，我只不过是想好好享受一下无忧无虑的，十七岁普通高中生的生活而已，就像哥哥你一样。只有你自己一个人能享受得到的话，那就太不公平了。”  
　  
说完这些话的时候，上课预备铃响了，锥生一缕也就快步走了。锥生零却还怔怔地倚站在柱子上，没有离开。  
　  
锥生一缕觉得有些为难，自己的那些话似乎真的伤到了自己那个明明表明冷硬得像寒冰，但一旦在自己面前，内心就柔软脆弱得有些出奇的哥哥。  
　  
该死，那些监视的怎么还不滚！盯盯盯！有什么好盯的！！  
　  
事实上确实如此。锥生一缕上一世曾经说过的话，如今出于被监视，为了表现得水火不容而再一次说出，锥生零依然觉得难受。而且这一次，在心结已经解开，在没有因为过于担心黑主优姬而提防，甚至迁怒弟弟的情况下，锥生零觉得更难受了。自己在未出生的时候就夺走了弟弟的健康，连上学这么平常的事，对弟弟来说都是梦寐以求的啊。  
　  
而且上一世，自己最终夺走的是弟弟的生命……  
　  
————  
　  
晚十二点过后，理事长室。  
　  
黑主灰阎穿着滑稽的猫咪睡衣，脸上却是和他平时的不正经格格不入的严肃，一手支着脑袋，一手点在桌面那两份入读申请上。  
　  
就在这时，理事长室的门被敲响了。  
　  
黑主灰阎连忙说：“请进。”  
　  
门被缓缓推开了，走进来的正是桌面两份申请表中的其中一个申请人——锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕看清了理事长室里的两个人，专心只盯着黑主灰阎，无视在场的另一个人地在说：“元老院的介绍函，我的入学考试，入学面试，不是都没问题了吗？事到如今，请问理事长还想找我谈什么？”  
　  
黑主灰阎朝锥生一缕笑笑开口：“真是抱歉，让你这么晚过来，谁叫这位夜间部学生主席是夜行性生物呢？”  
　  
在场的另一人——玖兰枢看着对自己敌意满满的锥生一缕，而自己对他其实也并没有多少好感，“这算是我们第一次的公开正式见面吧？锥生一缕君。”  
　  
到玖兰枢开口说话以后，锥生一缕这才一副“刚刚没注意房间里还有别的生物”的样子撇了他一眼，冷冷开口：“劳夜间部的王大驾，亲自来接见我，不知道有何贵干？是打算把我当成你的哪颗棋子吗？”  
　  
见玖兰枢没有马上接话，锥生一缕接着说：“呵……真是让人不愉快，长寿而无聊的你们，似乎总是喜欢在别人的人生里寻找消遣啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢这时才轻轻一笑，“不管你觉得不愉快还是觉得别的什么，你早就已经站在了我的棋盘上了。”酒红色的瞳定定看着那双明明和自己的恋人一模一样，他却完全喜欢不起来的淡紫眼睛，“我这次让理事长将你叫来，只是想知道，你的复仇目标究竟是谁？”  
　  
今天黑主优姬找上了玖兰枢，说了对锥生一缕到来的忧虑。但玖兰枢清楚知道锥生一缕的复仇目标不是锥生零，而是自己的目标之一，手段卑劣的玖兰李土。但他也知道，锥生一缕混入元老院，肯定是表现出了对锥生零表明显的仇恨，故意引他们来利用。无论是真正该向谁复仇，还是表面上该向谁表现出敌意，锥生一缕都必须记得。  
　  
锥生一缕对玖兰枢的提醒不以为意：我当然记得自己在元老院样子不过是装出来的，我该恨谁，我该假装恨谁，不需要你来提醒！  
　  
锥生一缕表现出了大大的不恭敬，“即使知道我的目标是谁，你也照样不能拿我怎么样不是吗？我不是吸血鬼猎人，只是个普通的人类，我在这里做出什么都不归你这个夜间部的王来管，所以元老院才会指示我来。”  
　  
锥生一缕不等对方有任何回应，蔑视地嗤笑着转身开门出去，临关上门，他挑衅地对玖兰枢说：“如果是嫌我碍眼，那就早点除掉我，如何？”  
　  
玖兰枢暗笑：要不是零会恨我，我是确实挺想除掉你的呢。  
　  
看着被关上的门，黑主灰阎叹气：“果然，把明知道是导火线的麻烦招进来，还真是需要勇气呢……”  
　  
相比黑主灰阎的不平静，玖兰枢要平静得多，“理事长，既然把他们招入学园让你那么不安，为什么还同意他们的申请？”  
　  
黑主灰阎又叹了口气，“如果我说没有不安，那就是骗人的。但是，让他们在背后搞小动作会让我更不安。”  
　  
明枪易挡，暗箭难防。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑，确实是这样。将祸根挖到学园里来，看起来，似乎是顺从地惹祸上身。但蓝堂家的宴会上，白蕗更和锥生一缕的露面，很明确地告诉了黑主灰阎和玖兰枢一个信息——阻挡得了这一次，他们依然会有别的途径接触到锥生零。与其一次次地提防他们会在不知道的什么时候，什么情况，什么地方动手；不如顺势而为，让他们主动走上聚光灯下的舞台。  
　  
而且，黑主灰阎对那两个人的到来感到不安，玖兰枢却不完全是。如果要挽留锥生零即将崩碎的灵魂，那两个人的到来是非常必要的。  
　  
玖兰枢平静地说：“这座学园是你实现和平主义理想的地方，我不打算任由它被破坏。”  
　  
“我相信，”黑主灰阎低眸，语气变得有些伤感，“无论如何，我都想完成她未完成的心愿。只是……”  
　  
玖兰枢知道黑主灰阎对自己是存着戒心的，在学园的事情上他信任自己，仅仅因为和另一个人的约定。  
　  
黑主灰阎注意到自己的停顿引起了玖兰枢的注目，他轻笑一声：“放心，我没有忘记，学园建立的时候我们就有过约定，学园里有关吸血鬼的事，交由枢君全权负责。”直视玖兰枢的眼，黑主灰阎十分认真地在提醒他：“但一缕是个人类啊，而且他还是……”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然非常公关地微笑起来了，“放心吧，他说到底也是零的弟弟，杀了他，零会恨我的。”  
　  
“哈哈……”  
　  
黑主灰阎干笑着听得满头大汗，玖兰枢的话听起来意思就好像是，如果锥生零不会恨他，他就会毫不留情地杀了锥生一缕似的……  
　  
————  
　  
狠狠摔上了单人寝室的门，锥生一缕直接瘫在了床上，直到刚刚，监视的家伙才终于离开了。但他知道，明天依然会有人接替，在自己的“忠诚”未被确认以前。  
　  
长长地叹了口气，锥生一缕起身去洗澡。  
　  
心不在焉的人没有注意到水温有些太高了，泡在浴缸里想着怎样才可以和自家哥哥不需要伪装地好好聚一聚……  
　  
视线渐渐变得模糊。  
　  
自从开始喝绯樱闲的血，锥生一缕健康起来后便不曾出现过的隐藏在骨子里的虚弱，被过热过久的热水浴泡出来了。锥生一缕惊觉身体在下滑，来不及自救与呼救的少年整个人没入了热水中。  
　  
锥生一缕茫然地在水底闭上了眼……  
　  
忽然，紫眸再次睁开，锥生一缕发现自己躺在了床铺上，湿漉漉光溜溜的身子盖上了被子。他茫然地看着天花板出神。  
　  
什么情况……  
　  
————  
　  
在与锥生一缕短暂的会面以后，玖兰枢从理事长室返回了月之寮主寮。  
　  
在月之寮主寮内，玖兰枢完全无法感知到锥生零的气息，但他却似乎不甚在意。  
　  
锥生零此刻在玖兰枢隔绝气息的寝室里，但寝室里却依然没有他的气息。忽然锥生零的气息突兀地出现了。然后片刻以后再次消失，不多时，再次出现。  
　  
这个气息的绝对控制能力，玖兰枢在之前和锥生零一起合作与那个狩猎纯血种的少年雷米尔对战时，他第一次在他面前使用，这正是锥生零的特殊能力。  
　  
锥生零现在是在玖兰枢带有隔绝气味气息咒纹的寝室里锻炼自己能力的熟练使用，并在想这个能力有没有更多的用法。  
　  
天生的纯血直系血统，特殊能力都有特征的传承，玖兰纯血一族的特殊能力特征是血液媒介。玖兰枢的特殊能力是血雾，攻击防守结合的能力。玖兰优姬由于一直被封印了血统，能力还未觉醒，也就不知道她具体能力是什么。  
　  
以后裔形式加入纯血一族的人类，不一定会觉醒带有那一族特殊能力，这和体质，后裔能力发育时期的情况等有关系。锥生零还会不会觉醒出带有玖兰一族血统特征的能力，尚未知晓。  
　  
锥生零现在的能力是气息的绝对封闭和感知干扰。  
　  
可以对自身或他人，任何对象进行气息的绝对封闭；同时可以对任何对象的气息感知能力进行干扰。无论对面是人类还是吸血鬼，甚至是纯血种也不会被识破。锥生零的这个能力，在简单的幻术配合下，可以轻易地让他在所有人面前制造出绝对的隐藏效果。  
　  
在红玛利亚转学过来的第一晚，随着红玛利亚忽然离开后，锥生零就是使用了这个能力，无声无息地离开了教室。锥生零在封锁自己的气息同时，干扰了一个教室里几十个LevelB的气息感知，连作为锥生零直系长辈的玖兰枢也无法识破。  
　  
简单来说就是：锥生零可以让所有人都感应不到他，包括玖兰枢；也能让所有人都感应不到玖兰枢，除了他。  
　  
当初仍想着逃离玖兰枢的锥生零那“绝对可以逃离”的自信，凭的就是这个能力。玖兰枢在知道了锥生零这个能力的情况以后，觉得：实在是凶险，要是我没能在他想逃离前成功俘虏了他的心……  
　  
而在对战那个狩猎纯血种的少年时之所以失败，是因为那个少年是人类和吸血鬼以外的别的生物，是玖兰枢和锥生零当时不能知晓的另一个物种。  
　  
锥生零当时不知道，而玖兰枢现在是知道的，雷米尔是堕天使；并通过初间接判断，自己凭段时间相处判断，雷米尔在锥生零的事情上是绝对的友。至于内情，初和雷米尔都没有告诉玖兰枢。  
　  
直到玖兰枢刚打开寝室门，锥生零也刚好结束了练习，气息彻底稳定了下来，再也没有消失。玖兰枢轻笑着走入寝室，关上了门。  
　  
锥生零坐在床边上，长长地舒了一口气。  
　  
“练习完了？”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然在耳边响起。  
　  
锥生零答非所问，“你去见过一缕了？”  
　  
玖兰枢坐到了锥生零身边，直接抱住了他，对他第一句就问那个讨厌的人感到不悦，“监视的家伙还在，他什么都没说。不过他不说你也知道目标是谁吧。”  
　  
锥生零练习得有点累，挣不开玖兰枢的手臂，无奈地放弃了，疲惫地任他抱住，“一缕的复仇对象是玖兰李土，未彻底复活的玖兰李土目标是玖兰纯血。最容易入手的自然是什么都不知情，而对方又知根知底的玖兰优姬了。”  
　  
锥生零回想起上一世的经历，他记得玖兰李土在优姬身上是一直没有得手过的。那么，能让玖兰李土彻底复活的就只有玖兰枢的血了。  
　  
那么这一世，也会是一样的走向吗？  
　  
“所以，你打算怎么做？对优姬的保护……”  
　  
锥生零说着说着就停住了，回想起上一世，刚想起些什么，还没来得及说就被玖兰枢吻住了。练习能力使用练得头疼的锥生零一下子被按倒，直接被吻了个晕头转向。  
　  
锥生零努力提起力气一手捂上了玖兰枢的嘴，“你又犯什么病！！”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着挪开了锥生零的手，看着那个由自己进门到现在，一直关心的都是别人的冷淡恋人，“我保护优姬的那个做法，可能会让零伤心呢。所以，我要补偿啊。”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，“滚！”  
　  
玖兰枢笑得更欢了，“不滚，我要补偿你。”  
　  
“你！啊——！”  
　  
明明说要补偿的某人忽然咬上了锥生零的脖子，反抗着的人马上全身发软，脸色开始发红。一声轻哼，伴随着血液流失，虚伪的快乐产生。身体又开始燥热了，那虚伪的感觉让身体越发觉得空虚。  
　  
锥生零最近很郁闷。  
　  
无论在玖兰枢吸食他的鲜血时，或者他吸食玖兰枢的鲜血时。只要玖兰枢对他有着某种事上的渴求，无论是獠牙咬噬的狡猾撩拨，或是血液情绪的直接传递，他都会很容易被引诱得生出渴求。  
　  
锥生零本身没什么这方面的经验和天赋，定力也不是特别足。偏偏那个经验比他丰富得多，天赋又有天生的种族加成，定力还很足的玖兰枢，即使不渴血都会想有事没事往他脖子咬几口。即使锥生零已经可以主动不使用读取血液情绪的能力，被但无时无刻在渴求着他的玖兰枢吸血时，獠牙咬噬撩拨的渴求不可避免地发生着，每一次都这样。  
　  
不算强烈的渴求持续累加，在那种事情上，锥生零极度郁闷地忽然成了被动导致的“想要，但得不到”的欲求不满状态。偏偏玖兰枢因为认为“恋人的情绪隐私需要被尊重”，也在主动不使用读取血液情绪的能力，因此对他这个状态一无所知。  
　  
新学期开始前一天，玖兰枢对恋人的思慕渴求在小别后疯狂暴涨。重逢后，原本没打算一见面就亲热的人直接忍不住了。刚到月之寮的玖兰枢将睡得迷糊的锥生零抱回了自己寝室，乘人之危地让亲密的事情发生了。  
　  
而这开学前夕的状况仿佛直接预示了之后会如何。曾经一段时间内清心寡欲的天生纯血，开学半个月以来天天缠着锥生零。以各种理由将他拐入自己可以隔绝声音气味的寝室，一直和他腻在一起。腻在一起，锥生零就免不了地被玖兰枢占点便宜，偷几个吻，吸几口血，甚至吃干抹净。虽然算不上纵欲，但也折腾得够呛。  
　  
锥生零已经由完全不适应某些事，变成了潜意识觉得那些事没什么不妥。然后他忽然开始注意到在吸血和被吸血时，自己特别容易因为对方渴求着而被引诱，而被引诱了却羞于启齿的某人一直忍耐着，不知道什么时机又会被随心所欲的某人吃掉。一个愿打一个愿挨，都不知道算幸还是不幸。  
　  
但久而久之，锥生零慢慢开始有些不愿意让玖兰枢吸血了。  
　  
锥生零被咬得身心燥热，思绪纷乱，直到那种这段时间熟悉起来的感觉唤回了他的心神。  
　  
“——！”  
　  
锥生零一声急呼，才注意到自己已经被某个禽兽扒了个七零八落。  
　  
“你又……啊——！！”  
　  
知道他明显在分神，玖兰枢轻笑起来了，“零？这种时候还分心，真是过分呢……”  
　  
锥生零在心中大骂起那趁别人分心的时候乘人之危的更过分的人来，因为他现在也只能在心中骂了。因为如果张嘴的话，他发出来的声音恐怕没有任何骂的效果。那张无数人认为俊美无双的脸，锥生零此刻只想撕了！  
　  
忽然的一下坏心眼触碰，锥生零颤抖着狠狠咬唇，差点没忍住声音，绯红着脸全身发软。面红耳赤的人迷蒙了半闭的眸，瞪着眼前那沉溺着笑得魅惑的脸，一百万个不甘心，心中狠狠质疑纯血之君的物种：  
　  
玖兰枢你不是吸血鬼吧！！  
　  
你分明是个狼人！！  
　  
　  
　  
【拉灯～不给看～】  
　


	96. 七夕福利番外-清茶与醇酒

番外-清茶与醇酒  
　  
“呼……”  
　  
疲惫的锥生零深深地呼出一口气。  
　  
浴室中水蒸气弥漫，锥生零姿态慵懒地泡在浴缸的热水里，双颊有着明显的晕红。他这某事过后的姿态并不是热水浴制造的假象，而真的是因为被某血统纯净的吸血鬼狠狠索取过。  
　  
血族是欲望旺盛的种族，血统越是纯净，欲望越难勾起；但血统越是纯净，一旦被勾起欲望便越是欲壑难填。这句话只适用于天生的吸血鬼。  
　  
对于锥生零这个由人类转化的纯血种，性格使然，他不会对亲密的接触有太多渴望。相比沉溺欲望，锥生零更愿意两个人即使安静相倚，也深知彼此的心互相存着彼此的，细水长流的状态。  
　  
但在有着一个天生纯血的恋人；且恋情刚明朗不久；且两人正处于热恋期；且恋人不可思议地清心寡欲了好几年；且活过千年又沉睡数千年的玖兰始祖忽然陷入思春期……各种原因直接导致了锥生零的恋人无时无刻地在渴望着他。  
　  
而且，在此之前没有任何经验的锥生零发现自己实在是在这种事情上没什么定力。要么别让事情发生，一旦发生，锥生零就会控制不住自己地被引诱得投入。不知道是不是因为曾经孤苦惯了，如今一下子领略到了那不可思议的美好，明明是冷淡又害羞的人，却不能抗拒地沉溺了。加上玖兰枢这些事的高技巧有着天生吸血鬼作弊的自带天赋，锥生零懊恼地发现毫无技巧可言自己在恋人的引诱下根本毫无抵抗力。  
　  
锥生零暂时都只能在心里期盼那细水长流的状态。  
　  
因某原因，锥生零提前在温热的水里加入了沐浴乳，并发狠搅出了大量的泡沫。此刻热水让疲惫不堪的身体舒畅起来，然而某处缓缓溢出暧昧粘稠液体的感觉让锥生零咬牙切齿地脸红。羞于触碰，想暂时任由那不属于自己的东西自行流出的同时，锥生零强迫自己分心。  
　  
他仰躺靠在浴缸倾斜平缓的一端，看着这一世熟悉起来的，玖兰枢寝室的浴室。锥生零记得上学期刚转入夜间部的时候，他就这里咬了玖兰枢脖子一个多月。他不由自主地狠狠闭上了眼，眉头拧紧了。  
　  
在温热的水中渐渐放松的时候，真的分心了的锥生零那一直在内心被锁死的憎恨有一瞬间的挣脱……  
　  
“零？怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然出现，锥生零终于睁开了眼，并瞬间红透了脸，“你进来做什么！？”  
　  
分心过头的人这才发现玖兰枢不知何时进了浴室，甚至已经不着片缕地进了浴缸！锥生零有些庆幸自己在水里加了沐浴乳，现在大量的泡沫让他可以理所当然地看不见玖兰枢的身体。并不是玖兰枢的身体有什么残缺不堪，他是怕看到某禽兽又进入了禽兽状态！  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着靠近锥生零，“零洗得太久了，我担心你是不是太累，在浴缸里睡着了。”  
　  
看到他笑着向自己靠近，锥生零心中一下子警铃大作，羞愤大叫：“你！你过来做什么！一边去！”  
　  
锥生零条件反射地端出了作战姿态，抬起右脚一下撑在了玖兰胸口想将他撑开去。然而刚刚还在庆幸的某件事让锥生零无比后悔——  
　  
锥生零的脚因带起的沐浴乳泡沫而打滑，顺着他向前蹬撑的力和玖兰枢靠近的势，赤足在滑溜胸膛上一下子上滑。直到玖兰枢微笑玩味的脸来到眼前，锥生零姿态羞人地右腿腿弯挂上了对方的肩头。就在他惊得不知道该说什么的时候，更羞人的位置开始被温柔手指触碰探索……  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零张嘴想说什么，却又想不到该说什么的羞窘的脸，笑得越发愉快了。  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢愉快笑着的脸，脸上烧得更红了。控制住双唇尽量不发抖，他说：“玖兰枢，你不要再……我真的好累……”  
　  
玖兰枢一瞬间有些怔住，想来是自己真的吓到他了。他轻轻放下不小心挂上肩头的腿，“不用怕，我只是想帮你清理身体。”  
　  
锥生零羞于触碰自己，自行清理总是时间过长，低血压的人一不小心就会因在热水里泡得过久而头晕。  
　  
锥生零并不知道玖兰枢说的是真是假，但他的动作似乎真的没有发生什么的意图，很是规矩。他很想拒绝，但已经无力拒绝了。而且他现在的体力状态根本拒绝不了，再拒绝下去，免不得肢体接触，说不定有可能真的引发什么……  
　  
最后锥生零只能由着玖兰枢帮忙清理自己，想着等清理完再想办法将他赶出去。  
　  
玖兰枢温柔地托住锥生零有些下滑的身，细心地清理着。深知自己的恋人脸皮有多薄，他轻声细语地助他分心，“零，还记得……你转来月之寮的第一晚吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢见锥生零仰躺在浴缸一头，不知何时闭上了眼，这时他只眉头轻轻一皱，不知道有没有听见，“零可能忘了，我可忘不了……”  
　  
锥生零闭着眼，听着柔柔的，低低的声音在近距离诉说。  
　  
“那时候我刚告白，恋爱前途一片渺茫，却得以姿态亲密地让你取食……就是那天晚上，我上瘾了，对你的獠牙……”  
　  
“那时候的你那样冷淡冷静，我以为我几乎不可能得到你的真心。想着如果可以，该是怎样的三生有幸……”  
　  
“我那时渴望着，狡猾地说出‘假如你在我面前失去意识，我会忍不住对你出手’，天知道我当时究竟是期待你清醒还是期待你失去意识……呵呵……”  
　  
“那时候你安静地吞咽着我的血，那时你离我那么近，可到后来，又……将我推得那么远……”  
　  
纯血之君的声音似乎渐渐有些苦。  
　  
锥生零缓缓睁眼，看到玖兰枢回忆过往露出的沉闷微笑。  
　  
体内的手指完全避开了会引起渴望的地方，玖兰枢身体缓缓凑得更近，在锥生零耳边轻语，“零，我想……吻你。保证，只是吻……好吗……”  
　  
锥生零心中有些好笑。  
　  
你这样问，我怎么忍心拒绝？  
　  
而且……  
　  
再次自嘲自己定力太差。  
　  
冷淡少年在默许的吻中故意咬破了纯血之君的舌尖唇瓣，热情的摄食让玖兰枢知道他的恋人需要血了。  
　  
柔软的唇片刻的离开后再次袭来，然后渡来醇厚的纯血，继而热情地深吻。锥生零微微睁眼，看见了玖兰枢近距离的脸。他深知自己不是单纯地在向恋人索要纯血，他只是以此为借口邀请深吻……  
　  
忽然回想起曾经，锥生零曾经以暂缓堕落的LevelD的身份成为了猎人协会的代理协会长。理所当然地有着不少风言风语，当中就有因锥生零与玖兰优姬的关系暧昧而猜测讽刺的“吸血鬼猎人协会的代理协会长，不过是被玖兰家纯血之君用纯血喂养的番犬”。  
　  
然后风言风语慢慢进化出了“猎人协会的代理协会长是玖兰纯血之君的恋人”的版本。不久后流言又被换了主角，彻底走样成了“代理协会长锥生零是纯血之君玖兰枢的情人”。锥生零不曾想，当初让自己暴走的风言风语，如今竟真的成了事实。  
　  
那时候的风言风语出现的原因，不外乎“玖兰兄妹为什么那么重视锥生零，重视到自愿向一个LevelD提供纯血”。  
　  
那时的锥生零在自嘲：重要？不，我只是棋子和备胎而已。  
　  
而现在，锥生零深知眼前这个男人，他给予他鲜血，是因为深爱着……  
　  
就这么胡思乱想，锥生零顺从着咽下对方一口一口渡过来的珍贵鲜血，在对方柔情蜜意的深吻中有些出神。  
　  
玖兰枢有些忍不住触碰柔顺的身，想着再这样下去，锥生零该以为自己又要做什么了，这才结束了喂哺。然而玖兰枢忽然发现怀中的少年正看着自己的脸出神，微启的红唇带着对下一个血吻的期待。清理的手指那温柔的动作，和热情缱绻的亲吻互相争夺注意力，似乎令锥生零心神有些涣散了。  
　  
玖兰枢微微一笑，再次低头，轻吻点落双唇，“怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢低沉温柔的嗓音响起，锥生零瞬间回神，才发现玖兰枢温柔地注视着自己，看着自己微笑着，酒红的眸中带着化不开的温柔。锥生零一瞬间有些不知所措，脸上迅速染上绯红，连耳根都红透。他急忙避开对方的视线，想遮住自己的脸，却发现没有东西可以遮挡，只能低头企图将脸隐入刘海之下。  
　  
玖兰枢被逗乐了，轻笑了一声，看到对方一下震动扭开了头，却暴露出了明显变得更红了的耳，玩心大发地俯身舔舐上去。  
　  
“啊——”  
　  
锥生零惊叫一声捂住耳朵，脸变得更红了。玖兰枢更愉悦了，开始热情地追逐舔舐亲吻耳廓，下巴，纤颈，锁骨……  
　  
锥生零只觉得自己被挑逗得快要意志崩盘，身体也似乎要融化在热水里了。他红着脸眯着眼，双手慢慢不由自主地爬上了对方的颈，任由对方以唇舌肆虐于比自己还要了解的敏感身体。  
　  
玖兰枢轻柔地舔舐吸允着，他很早以前就发现锥生零触感特别敏锐，全身都似乎异常敏感。疼痛起来特别明显的同时，情事中某些感觉是不是也会特别强烈？不知道他于情事中特别没定力是不是也有这样的原因。  
　  
玖兰枢此刻留恋着他颈上柔嫩的肌肤，感觉对方在这个动作下越发柔顺，呼吸也渐渐急促。迷恋地再次往上寻回他的唇，热情深吻。对方柔嫩的口腔还带着浅淡血香，温柔的入侵者挑逗娇羞可爱的猎物，享受品尝着对方柔软的羞涩。  
　  
唇瓣分开，玖兰枢有些意乱情迷，他知道自己没有判断错，但有些步骤省不得，“零，你这样很危险啊……再不拒绝，我就要做些什么了……”  
　  
玖兰枢低沉性感的惑人嗓音，让锥生零的心跟着旖旎起来。  
　  
混蛋，你平时不是很细心的吗……主动咬你让你喂血，就代表你之后要做什么，我都不会拒绝了啊……  
　  
看着那双懒散的紫眸柔顺闭上，玖兰枢一颗心早已燥热，也不再做多余动作，小心地靠得更近，轻轻柔柔地将按捺不住的欲望送入因清理而早已准备好的身体。  
　  
“嗯……”  
　  
隐忍不住一声羞耻的声音，对方的火热完全进入了自己。温热的水使锥生零身体柔软放松，身体越发虚软起来，双手抓住浴缸边沿防止自己滑入水中。但因之前已经有过多次，力气不足，定力太差；只是被对方进入就已经让他开始脱力了，双手就快要使不出力气了。  
　  
玖兰枢温柔地倾身上前，双手托住恋人腰臀支撑着他的身体，让他安然地继续仰头躺在浴缸一端，“没事的……交给我吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢感觉到对方放松了身体，双手重新勾上自己的颈，将全部重量放心交给了自己，欣喜地开始温柔厮磨起来。  
　  
热水和沐浴乳的玫瑰香放松着肉体和神经，身体的姿势也非常舒适，身上的男人极致温柔，动作放得很慢很轻。轻缓带起绵绵软软的黏人诱惑，锥生零不禁柔顺出声，有些昏昏欲睡之际忽然被热情的深吻捕捉。  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零于感情一向都是吃软不吃硬的，后来他发现不止是感情上，情事中也是。  
　  
若是诱得他顺从，便可以……为所欲为……  
　  
双腿被分得更开了，腰腹的挺动悄悄变得热情起来。  
　  
水面荡起的涟漪变得纷乱，一如被情欲焚烧的锥生零的心。  
　  
结束柔情蜜意的深吻，玖兰枢放开锥生零的唇，看见对方在温热水雾中微微睁开湿润的，动荡的，沾染欲望的紫眸。恋人意乱情迷地仰望自己期待下一个吻，玖兰枢只觉得内心满满的都是迷恋，情不自禁地又低头深吻起来。  
　  
玖兰枢满足地享受着欲望楔入柔嫩紧窒甬道带来的巨大生理性快感，也享受着对方千依百顺地纵容索取的心理性快感；享受着恋人身心都交与自己的极端快感。与所爱身心交融的感觉，好得无与伦比。  
　  
一个接一个的深吻终于因呼吸越来越不顺而中止，情事的进展则越来越顺利。腰身的节奏维持得缓慢却热情，玖兰枢感觉到颈脖上的手臂多次轻轻收紧放松，怀中柔软身体也屡屡轻微紧绷后再次柔顺，仰头在浴缸边沿的少年彻底瘫软，任他为所欲为。  
　  
感觉锥生零已经差不多了，玖兰枢才开始加快节奏，热情触碰对方最快乐的位置，在对方无力压抑的声音热烈回应中，快感不断累积。  
　  
锥生零惊喘着揽紧了玖兰枢的颈，身体释放时体内不由自主地紧绷，意图锁死对方的行动，只听见一声几乎失控的低喘，数次冲刺后身体深处涌入了热液。  
　  
混蛋……所以你究竟帮我清理什么啊……  
　  
锥生零懒洋洋地仰躺在浴缸中，任由玖兰枢抱住自己，倚住自己。随着疲惫的轻哼，对方抽离带出了体内的液体。渐渐平静的锥生零不禁再次想起刚刚分心时想到的——  
　  
锥生零曾经极度反感这个浴室。  
　  
上一世的时候锥生零只来到过这里一次，那一次他被上一世的玖兰枢掐着脖子。  
　  
【说起来，吸血鬼明明就该顺应本能敬畏纯血。而你竟敢在我面前如此放肆。锥生零，我真的，很讨厌你……】  
　  
讨厌……吗？  
　  
锥生零低笑。  
　  
锥生零曾不止一次思考过，现在的玖兰枢和上一世的玖兰枢算不算同一个人。无论思考多少次他都发现，他们其实就是同一个人，假如不是十年前的改变，现在的玖兰枢就会和以前一模一样。  
　  
但对于已经发生的事情，“如果”没有意义。  
　  
即使是同一个人，也已经改变过了。  
　  
而且，改变的不止玖兰枢一人，锥生零也改变了。曾经在他的生命里彻底充斥的某种情绪，在漫长的岁月中，在以自己的眼看清悲剧真相以后，那些情绪淡化了。  
　  
对于未来，不会再带着这样的情绪了。  
　  
锥生零已经不想再恨了。  
　  
而且不知道从何时开始，他甚至开始选择性地遗忘曾经的恨。  
　  
不想那份新的感情蒙上阴影，锥生零开始选择遗忘那些真实存在的憎恨……  
　  
不是因为那是另一个人，而是因为那个人已经为他改变。  
　  
但是在再次想起那可恶记忆的时候，锥生零还是皱起了眉，随即被玖兰枢亲昵讨好地拥抱住了。  
　  
“零，每次抱着都会觉得……不想再松手了……”  
　  
锥生零闭上了眼，渐渐觉得这浴室没那么讨厌了。  
　  
果然还是定力太差……  
　  
很久很久以后的后来，锥生零抱怨那总是缠着自己的纯血之君过于粘人，并将自己渴望那细水长流状态的事告知了他。  
　  
得知伴侣的这个想法，玖兰枢淡淡笑着，对他说：“零喜欢的是怡人的清茶，清茶的淡雅值得品味。而我，我不是不懂欣赏清茶，只是……零，你知道的，我向来更喜的芳香醇厚的葡萄酒，那也是必不可少的……而且那些，你明明也喜欢的……”  
　  
玖兰枢深知怎样能点燃他那冷淡伴侣的所有渴求，也深知对方一旦被点燃，便会极容易被引诱。  
　  
而在这一方面，无论过去多久，零都似乎毫无定力可言，这实在是我之幸。  
　  
玖兰枢心中暗暗偷笑。  
　  
“哦，对了，刚刚那只是个比喻，零一滴酒也不准沾。”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，咬牙切齿。  
　  
“你就是求着我也不会沾！！”  
　  
　


	97. 恋人（一）

第四十一章 恋人（一）  
　  
众：优姬大人！！  
　  
优姬：Σ（⊙ ω  ⊙ ！？  
　  
————  
　  
一身浴袍的玖兰枢，轻柔地将同样一身浴袍彻底瘫软的少年放入床铺。他轻躺在少年身侧，早春的寒冷让畏寒少年含糊呜咽一声后朝热源靠了过去。少年丝毫不知道有可能再次点火，纤细的身挤进了玖兰枢怀中。  
　  
不久前想拒绝却疲惫得无力拒绝的锥生零，迫不得已地任由某狼人帮忙清理身体。身体在热水中放松了，恋人的一切动作都显得温柔起来。玖兰枢温柔诉说着是怎样喜欢上自己的，诉说着转到夜间部第一晚是如何的惊心动魄，诉说着第一次在浴室投食时，单相思的他就已经期待着自己的心。  
　  
生怕还会发生什么的人提防着那人居心不良，但被恋人温柔拥抱着，耳边是撩人的情话；惑人气声深情诉说着过往是如何地迷恋自己，倾吐细数那些真实存在的爱慕。如此情形忽然让少年觉得：再发生些什么，也许也不算坏……  
　  
刻意的纵容令事情理所当然地发生了，既怜惜恋人疲惫，又热切渴求着的纯血之君理所当然地揽下所有力气活，热情怜爱水汽朦胧中润泽迷人而且顺从得彻底的恋人。  
　  
后来真正的清理时累极的锥生零在浴缸里就差点睡着了，此刻落入柔软床铺，虚软少年安然入睡。看着依偎怀中的锥生零脸颊微微发红，疲惫慵懒地安睡，玖兰枢温柔地笑着，轻轻拨弄起那柔软的银发。  
　  
玖兰枢知道开学以来半个月，对他生性害羞而且没什么经验可言的恋人来说，自己的渴求实在是累着他了，“有些过火了，对不起……”  
　  
玖兰枢自责地苦笑着，他内心有着不安，这种不安很早存在了，由初告诉他“锥生零命不久矣”开始。  
　  
玖兰枢想起，初之前给自己留下的信息。  
　  
【如果你无论如何都还想知道些什么，想想该隐的传说吧。我的仇人和队友，刚好对应了牵扯该隐传说的其中两大变态物种。】  
　  
该隐的传说。  
　  
该隐因为谋杀血亲弟弟亚伯，瞒骗了神，“愤怒天使”乌利尔执行神的指示，在其身上打上了诅咒一样的惩罚烙印。该隐变得嗜血而长寿，接触光明便要承受切肤之痛，从此只可偷生于黑暗中。烙印不可被消除，不可被更改，只有神圣力量可以赦免，否则只能用死亡逃离。血族将人类转化成吸血鬼，那转化“不可逆转，不可覆盖”的法则，就是延续了这个烙印。  
　  
成为第一个血族的该隐，经红海魔女——恶魔莉莉丝的教导，学会了对血族力量的灵活使用。又在堕天使路西法的助力下建立血族的君主王朝，奠定了血族阶级社会的模式。  
　  
初的仇人和队友，“刚好对应了牵扯该隐的传说的两大变态物种”。  
　  
神算不算物种？  
　  
算不算都不可能！没有东西能和神同物种！！太夸张了！！  
　  
那么，剩下的就是天使，恶魔和堕天使。一个队友，一个仇人。雷米尔肯定就是那个队友了，他是堕天使。剩下天使和恶魔，那么仇人就是恶魔了吧？初和恶魔有仇？  
　  
玖兰枢觉得这个“仇”很可能就是指锥生零的事情。  
　  
初曾说，他爱上了一个人，在那个人死前立誓，守护他的灵魂经历漫长岁月。  
　  
初说得很模糊。  
　  
那个人是怎么死的？初说的仇是不是就是指那个人的死？是恶魔导致了那个人的死？或许还和那个灵魂多次转生却一次都不曾幸福有关？还有，吸血鬼和人类都没有辨别灵魂的能力，初到底是如何准确地认出那个人每一世的转生的？  
　  
玖兰枢知道，初始终会把事情说出来，现在只是时机未到。  
　  
古文献记载，在约四万以年前，现在的这片大陆上各种离奇生物共生。脆弱的人类被蛊惑奴役，各种嗜杀妖魔不敬造物主，强行自封“神”，“圣”，强逼人类崇拜。  
　  
后来脆弱却可塑性强的人类被神眷顾，这片大陆于约四万年前经历“创世之战”。天使获神指示，各种嗜杀生物被天使清了一遍，人类文明在天使守护下开始崛起。再后来，未被清扫殆尽的妖魔余孽蛰伏漫长岁月后意图推翻人类主宰的状况。不甘再被奴役，意志坚定，奋力抵抗的人类再次获神眷顾，继而发生了距今万年前的“净世之战”。  
　  
“净世之战”后，天使不再守护人类，人类也逐渐壮大起来，世界开始脱离神的庇护与干扰，自由发展。而血族，是在两次战争之间出现的。那时候的血族要比现在没野心得多，带着天性上的“隐世”属性，一部分喜好和平的纯血种甚至有着带领人类共同繁荣的愿望。因而，血族不曾在净世之战中被清扫过。而在净世之战后，嗜杀的堕天使和恶魔便如同人间蒸发，彻底销声匿迹了。  
　  
古文献记载，堕天使是无真正实体的生命，天使也是。天使和堕天使其实没有本质区别，他们以灵魂力量凝聚身体。天使会成为堕天使，只因天使认为自己不可原谅，或者背弃信仰，说白了只是天使认为自己“不配/不屑再称为天使”罢了。至于还有什么细节区别，恐怕要问雷米尔本人了。  
　  
但雷米尔的情况又有些特殊，文献记载的堕天使多是邪恶傲慢的，靠夺取人类的灵魂力量，或者强行吞噬冥灵，夺取灵魂力量维生。堕天使夺取人类灵魂力量的方法是引诱年轻美丽的少年少女，诱其自愿奉献纯洁身躯。窃取灵魂力量的同时不可避免地沉溺于欲望中，堕天使会因此沾染无法摆脱的欲……  
　  
那个雷米尔？？邪恶傲慢？？  
　  
引诱人类少年少女？？诱其奉献纯洁身躯！？  
　  
沉溺欲望！？无法摆脱的欲！？  
　  
开什么玩笑！！  
　  
玖兰枢光想一想都觉得自己侮辱了雷米尔。  
　  
就是个绝世美人扒得光溜溜的求着他去“窃取力量”，他都不可能会有兴趣，甚至还可能一脸慈祥地教导其“纵情肉欲有害于身心的n种理由”好吗！  
　  
至于初的仇人——恶魔。  
　  
古籍记载，恶魔和天使、堕天使一样，也是只有灵魂没有实体的生命。但恶魔灵魂不能凝聚身体，却可以侵占有着特定特征的人类或黑暗生命的身体。  
　  
所以，白蕗更……  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉，锥生零和白蕗更没有仇怨可言，她指示的袭击最没有理由。而且最近锥生零忽然说，他直觉觉得，现在的白蕗更，可能已经不是白蕗更了。假如“现在的白蕗更”真的已经不是白蕗更了，恐怕她就是初说的可以占用身体的恶魔仇人了吧。而她会针对锥生零，正正说明了初和她之间的仇，就起因于锥生零的灵魂。  
　  
挽留锥生零灵魂的事玖兰枢没办法帮上太多忙，但从另一个角度看来，就代表他不需要分心，他只要保护好锥生零就够了。  
　  
玖兰枢缓缓凑近，在锥生零唇上印上了一吻。  
　  
我会的，一定会保护你。  
　  
————  
　  
这一天早晨，黑主优姬又一次在恶梦中醒来。  
　  
恶梦持续了足足两个月了，而且最近更是每天重复。今天的她发现自己都快要习惯了，她甚至开始可以以看电影的心态在细致观察她的恶梦。  
　  
不断重复的恶梦里，每次都有一个静静站着的长卷头发成熟女人，还有人在为她梳理着长发。  
　  
一个小孩的声音在说：「据说，我们会成为爸爸妈妈的那种关系……」  
　  
然后就有一只染血的手伸了过来。  
　  
那个女人，黑主优姬始终看不清她的脸，但黑主优姬觉得她不是什么冤魂厉鬼，她很可能是失忆前自己认识的人。会不会就是自己的妈妈？毕竟不认识的冤魂厉鬼不需要给她报梦啊，能报梦的不是仇人就是亲人吧？仇人……她就光出现，也没对自己做什么不是吗？那么亲人，女人，第一反应就是“妈妈”啊。  
　  
然后有人在替她梳头。黑主优姬以前是长头发的，后来剪掉了。剪掉长发其中一个原因就是因为小时候曾梦到过这样的恶梦，梦到别人为自己梳头。她害怕有人替自己梳头发，更害怕下一秒就伸过来一只染血的手。  
　  
然后是那个声音，属于小孩子的，还未变声，还不能准确分清男孩还是女孩的声音。每一次都说出那句话：  
　  
「据说，我们会成为爸爸妈妈的那种关系……」  
　  
爸爸妈妈的关系？夫妻关系？我们会成为夫妻！？  
　  
娃娃亲！？  
　  
你谁啊？？  
　  
在黑主优姬将这些恶梦的内容告诉了蓝堂英以后，她被黑着脸的蓝堂英抱了个结实。蓝堂英问她，能不能不要再想什么过去了，如果她在意自己没有家人，他成为她的家人就好了。  
　  
平时一副花心偶像模样，实际上十分纯情的蓝堂英不知道，他这样说相当于在变相求婚。虽然缺心眼单细胞的黑主优姬也没有听明白蓝堂英这句话已经是在变相求婚。  
　  
然后，日复一日的恶梦侵扰下，黑主优姬在失眠导致神经衰弱的同时，情绪反而渐渐走向诡异地，变得越来越淡定了。  
　  
起床后，黑主优姬如游魂一般如常洗漱穿衣。忽然感觉有些不太对——怎么那么吵？  
　  
今天的日之寮女子宿舍外貌似特别热闹？  
　  
同寝室的若叶沙赖今天起晚了，这时才开始收拾课本。黑主优姬一边率先去开门，一边向她交待，“小赖，我今天要当值日生，先走一步了，课室见。”  
　  
然而走到女子宿舍大门前，推开门的黑主优姬一下子顿住了——女子宿舍大门口外，齐刷刷地站着三个身穿夜间部白色制服的人：架院晓，早园琉佳，远矢莉磨。  
　  
“嘭——”  
　  
黑主优姬把大门重新关上了，愣了好一会儿，她思索想：莫非是我开门的姿势不对？  
　  
过了挺长一会儿，已经收拾好，走到大门口的若叶沙赖看到黑主优姬在发呆，不解，“优姬？你不是说今天是值日生吗？怎么还在？”  
　  
黑主优姬看向这时出现的闺密，脸色有些发青，“小赖，我好像出现幻觉了……”  
　  
深吸一口气，黑主优姬猛地再次打开了大门，大门外依然是那三个穿着白色制服的夜间部学生。  
　  
黑主优姬沉默而淡定地看着大门外的三个人，过了好一会儿，确定不是自己的幻觉之后才开口说：“你们三个……”她把“吸血鬼”几个字及时咽回了肚子里去，“应该不会是在集体梦游吧？什么情况，给个解释吧。”  
　  
架院晓这时才一本正经地向黑主优姬解释，他说：“这是枢大人的命令……”  
　  
黑主优姬挑眉，等着他把话说完整。  
　  
架院晓小心地看了看身边脸色不善的早园琉佳，悄悄叹了一口气，这才继续把话说完：“我们受枢大人之命，随侍在您的身边保护您，听候您的吩咐。优姬大人。”  
　  
随着架院晓说出“优姬大人”四个字，一行三人端正地朝黑主优姬躬身行礼。  
　  
黑主优姬默默地瞪大了眼，身旁的若叶沙赖凑了过来，小声地对她说：“优姬？你是不是做了什么事惹到他们了？愚人节还没到啊，他们干嘛这样整你？”  
　  
女子宿舍大门口开始聚集越来越多的人，也开始传来各种各样的议论。  
　  
“怎么回事？又发生了什么！？”  
　  
“又是风纪委员！又是黑主同学！为什么啊！！”  
　  
“为什么老是只有她一个人被特别优待啊！”  
　  
“又是她！她凭什么！太不公平了！！”  
　  
听着越来越刺耳的话，黑主优姬的脸越来越黑了，一言不发地径直往外走。而三位夜间部的高级贵族，也随即跟了过去。若叶沙赖看到情况不太对劲，知道这不是自己该掺和的事情，识趣地没有跟上去。  
　  
渐渐地，一行四人一路无声地往前走。  
　  
三个贵族吸血鬼一直被脊梁挺直，大步流星的黑主优姬领着走到了黑主学园内僻静得出奇的地方。  
　  
黑主优姬忽然刹住了脚步，随即一声长长的叹气，她果断地回头冲那三个人形聚光体喝道：“回去！”  
　  
然而三人不为所动，这让黑主优姬越发恼火。她咬牙切齿地说：“如果你们不说出枢学长用的是什么理由让你们跟着我，就都给我回去！”  
　  
架院晓依然维持着必要的恭敬，“很抱歉，优姬大人，我们这么做，只是遵从枢大人的……”  
　  
黑主优姬厉声打断架院晓的话，“枢学长命令你们做什么，你们就照做？你们现在是听从他的奇葩命令，在集体违反黑主学园夜间部的门禁规定。”  
　  
黑主优姬双手环抱，毫不畏惧地抬头直视着那只身高一米八八的高大吸血鬼，脸色十分不悦，“玖兰枢是在公然挑战我这风纪委员的职责，知道吗？”  
　  
早园琉佳由刚刚见到黑主优姬的一刻开始，就在一直在瞪视着她。她实在不懂！为什么！为什么是这个小女孩！！此刻听到黑主优姬直呼玖兰枢的名字，早园琉佳终于忍无可忍地开口插话：“闭嘴！黑主优姬！”  
　  
“大人。”远矢莉磨面无表情地默默补充。  
　  
早园琉佳压下自己所有暴走的冲动，对黑主优姬恭敬而不失尊严地说：“既然作为纯血之君的枢大人认为你是特别的，我们除了特别对待你也别无他法！枢大人是我们的君主，他的命令于我们来说是神圣而不可违抗的！像你这样的普通的人类小姑娘又怎么会明白？这是我们作为贵族的忠诚和矜持！”  
　  
然而黑主优姬对这些事根本不在乎，疾言厉色：“我管你们什么纯血还是混血，这里是黑主学园，你们在这里就必须遵守这里的规则，纯血种也不会例外！而他现在是公然挑战这里的规则！说！！玖兰枢到底用的是什么破理由让你们过来的！！”  
　  
三位贵族吸血鬼都安静了。  
　  
“不肯说是吧，好！很好！！”黑主优姬的脸色原本因为一直失眠而煞白，此刻又因为愤怒而发黑，“玖兰枢不是让你们听候我的吩咐吗？那么……”  
　  
黑主优姬环视三人，选了一个最有可能暴走的，“早园学姐！告诉我！玖兰枢让你们来这里折腾的理由！！这是命令！！”  
　  
听到“命令”二字，早园琉佳果然暴走了，“你！你！！枢大人说你是他的恋人！！你满意了吧！！”  
　  
黑主优姬瞪眼，“什么？恋人！？”  
　  
早园琉佳几乎要哭出来：你当谁恋人不好，为什么是枢大人！为什么要做拆人CP这么缺德的事！  
　  
黑主优姬完全是暴怒咆哮出来的这句话：  
　  
“谁他妈是他恋人了！我有男朋友的！！”  
　  
　  
爪：“该隐的传说”是以网上的版本加上私设改编的。


	98. 恋人（二）

第四十一章 恋人（二）  
　  
“什么！？”  
　  
蓝堂英瞪大了冰蓝的眼睛，“晓他们保护优姬去了！？”  
　  
“是优姬大人。”月之寮主寮的女仆如此纠正。  
　  
“怎么回事！？”蓝堂英大惊：我还在睡觉的这段时间都发生了什么！？  
　  
原来在更早一点的清晨时分，玖兰枢让女仆将架院晓、早园琉佳、远矢莉磨三人叫到了他的寝室。在三人到达后，玖兰枢对他们发出了指令：  
　  
到日间部的黑主优姬身边去，全力保护她的安全，听候她的吩咐。三人都有些不明所以，但架院晓和远矢莉磨都明白，有些事玖兰枢不说的话，自己就没有问的权利。  
　  
然而早园琉佳还是忍不住，她尽量表现得恭敬，而不会过于僭越：“为什么？枢大人，那个女孩，她……到底是枢大人的什么人？为什么要做到这个程度？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着激动的早园琉佳，平平静静地说：“优姬是我的恋人。”  
　  
“恋人！？”  
　  
听完女仆的转述，蓝堂英再次惊叫，“怎么可能！不可能！枢大人的恋人绝对不是优姬！！”  
　  
女仆：“是优姬大人。”  
　  
蓝堂英很清楚，玖兰枢喜欢的人绝对不会是一直以来都特别优待的黑主优姬，而是那个在上学期转入夜间部之前都还“水火不容”的锥生零！玖兰枢从来都不会渴求黑主优姬的血，却在和锥生零相处的时候，总是有意无意地盯着锥生零脖子。光这一点就已经很能说明问题了！  
　  
而且黑主优姬也不喜欢枢大人！她喜欢的是……她喜欢的是……  
　  
蓝堂英忽然就情绪低落了：  
　  
我两次告白都没有得到回复啊，她的心意到底是怎样的……  
　  
不不不！蓝堂英！现在不是纠结这个的时候！！  
　  
枢大人这样做到底是为了什么？让夜间部的学生公然违反黑主学园夜间部的门禁，走入了上课使用的公共教学区域，还进入了日间部日之寮宿舍区域？  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间想起之前自己调查玖兰枢的父母，玖兰悠和玖兰树里的死因。只要蓝堂英一旦查到什么蛛丝马迹，所得的内容就都会如同之前在猎人协会调查黑主优姬过去时的情况一样，自动毁于一旦。蓝堂英觉得，玖兰枢和黑主优姬觉得有着隐藏的关系，他也许是知道，有什么危险的事情即将发生在黑主优姬身上，所以才公开以“恋人”的名义，光明正大地在保护她。黑主优姬对玖兰枢来说是特别的，但一定不是恋人。  
　  
蓝堂英甚至没有征求玖兰枢的同意，只交待女仆代为传达“蓝堂英主动请求保护优姬大人”，就匆匆离开了月之寮主寮。  
　  
就在蓝堂英循着气息找到了学园偏僻处的黑主优姬时，她正暴走地冲早园琉佳咆哮：  
　  
“谁他妈是他恋人了！我有男朋友的！”  
　  
蓝堂英一怔，原本还在为“有什么危险的未知事情即将发生在黑主优姬身上”而担心的某人，瞬间心花怒放。蓝堂英当然知道黑主优姬所说的“男朋友”是谁，就在他看到了她衣领下那隐约露出的，某根白金制的精细项链以后。  
　  
“男！男……男朋友！？”听到黑主优姬的话以后，早园琉佳声音中的怒气就全部褪去了，接着竟成了惊喜，“你有男朋友！？”  
　  
但黑主优姬却完全惊喜不起来，“是啊！我有男朋友啊！早园学姐你有意见吗！？”  
　  
早园琉佳忽然直接冲上前去，抓住了黑主优姬的肩膀，“告诉我！你的男朋友是谁！”  
　  
不要告诉我你男朋友是锥生零！千万不要！  
　  
早园琉佳一双紫红的眼睛瞪得发直，凑近逼视暴怒的暗红，激动不已地大声对她说：“告诉我！黑主优姬（莉磨：大人）！”  
　  
就在这时，蓝堂英带着一脸压抑不住的笑意，快步朝四人走了过来，大声招呼：“优姬（莉磨：大人）。”  
　  
就在众人齐刷刷转头看着那熟悉的来人，三位贵族吸血鬼还来不及疑惑“蓝堂英什么时候和黑主优姬熟悉到可以亲昵地直呼名字了”的时候；看到蓝堂英的黑主优姬直接暴走了，率先大叫：  
　  
“死蓝堂英！玖兰枢的恋人是什么意思！？你同意了？！你给我说清楚！！不然咱们分手！！”  
　  
某金发蓝眼的贵族吸血鬼，刚刚还在纠结自己两次告白都没回应，一下子被升级成了男朋友，再下一秒又即将被甩。蓝堂英不禁感慨：  
　  
人生就像坐过山车，大起大落。  
　  
感慨完的蓝堂英屁颠屁颠地凑上前去，丢下一句“等一下给你们解释！”以后，一把牵起黑主优姬的手，绝尘而去。  
　  
徒留三位瞪眼的高级贵族原地石化。  
　  
————  
　  
“有什么危险的事情即将发生在我身上？以恋人的名义，光明正大地在保护我？”  
　  
黑主优姬臭着一张脸重复了一遍蓝堂英说的话，随即不屑不忿地大声反驳说：  
　  
“在黑主学园里，我能有什么危险的事发生啊！玖兰枢连招呼都不打，我看他根本就是想整我！”  
　  
蓝堂英看黑主优姬持续炸毛的样子，正乐呵呵地在安抚着，但那些涉及她人身安全的事，还是疏忽不得的。蓝堂英认真地对她说：“别这么武断，优姬，你好好想想，日间部有没有什么突发的状况？既然枢大人今天清晨才忽然下的令，说不定状况就是在昨天发生的。”  
　  
昨天？  
　  
呃……确实发生了状况……  
　  
蓝堂英见黑主优姬忽然顿住的样子，恐怕真的发生了什么。  
　  
黑主优姬知道那是没必要隐瞒的事情，因为那本来就是公开的情况，现在隐瞒说不定还会造成什么自己作死遭罪的结果。  
　  
“零的那个双胞胎弟弟，叫锥生一缕，在昨天转入了日间部，和我同班。我将这事告诉了玖……枢学长。”  
　  
蓝堂英惊了，“他入读黑主学园？为什么？”  
　  
锥生一缕？锥生零的双胞胎弟弟？就是在地下室的那时候，跟在绯樱闲身边的那个和锥生零长着一样的脸的那个人？锥生一缕知道绯樱闲的死是因为交易，而且他也知道绯樱闲即使不因为交易，本身因为诅咒也是命不久矣的。  
　  
锥生一缕一来到黑主学园，枢大人马上公开表示黑主优姬和他是恋人关系，公开保护。如果枢大人的行动和锥生一缕的到来有关的话，那么，枢大人是认为，锥生一缕的目标是黑主优姬？为什么！？  
　  
黑主优姬对“交易”和“诅咒”的事完全不知情，因此理所当然地认为某个情况，她说：“他误以为零害死了绯樱闲，他来是为了复仇的啊。”  
　  
蓝堂英闻言皱眉，马上摇头，“不是，绯樱闲会死，不是因为被杀。她是拿相当于自己性命的全身纯血和心脏与人交易，为了复仇和为了保住锥生一缕的命。而且即使不是因为交易，绯樱闲本身也中了诅咒，活不了多久。”  
　  
黑主优姬闻言震惊了。  
　  
蓝堂英当时中了精神攻击，封锁了行动，又因为在二重气息封锁的卧室里而阻断了气息；他一直在那个房间里等待玖兰枢，锥生零和锥生一缕。然后在他们问出“绯樱闲最后的血藏在哪里”的关键内容以后，他行动的封锁才会被解开，触发他的传话。而在这期间，他是一直能听得见的。  
　  
“锥生一缕是知道绯樱闲的真正死因的。而且绯樱闲死亡这整件事，锥生一缕真正的复仇对象，追根究底应该是在她身上下诅咒的那个人。”  
　  
蓝堂英记起，玖兰枢在提及那个诅咒时说的话——  
　  
【绯樱闲一直以来真正憎恨着的，那个将纯血种的命运搅乱的人。她名义上的未婚夫……】  
　  
【那个下咒的人，还在沉睡。】  
　  
绯樱闲的未婚夫，蓝堂英无论如何也查不到。曾被囚禁起来，如稀有的濒临灭绝的美丽野兽般圈养着的狂咲姬，她的未婚夫是谁。那是一个强大到绯樱闲需要去夺取玖兰纯血才能复仇的存在，锥生一缕要向这样的一个人复仇，却来到了黑主学园？然后，玖兰枢便公开以“恋人”身份开始保护优姬？  
　  
“锥生一缕的复仇”和“伤害黑主优姬”之间，到底有什么关系？  
　  
蓝堂英怎么也想不明白，但无论如何，小心为上。蓝堂英说：“虽然我不明白枢大人这么做的理由，但既然枢大人认为你有危险，这当中枢大人肯定是有他自己的道理的。优姬，你不要轻举妄动。”  
　  
黑主优姬瞬间黑了脸，瞪着蓝堂英，“所以你的意思是让我默认是枢学长的恋人咯？”  
　  
蓝堂英狠狠拧起了眉头，沉默了。  
　  
我当然是不愿意的啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
　  
但是，如果那个敌人强大到了连枢大人都需要忌惮的程度的话；事关你的安危，“蓝堂英的恋人”和“玖兰枢的恋人”，哪个更有震慑力根本想都不用想啊……  
　  
“你在考虑！？”看到忽然沉默的蓝堂英，黑主优姬瞬间不乐意了，“你居然真的在考虑！？死蓝堂英我和你分手！！”她愤愤地伸手去解脖子上的项链，“这破玩意我不要！！还给你！！”  
　  
“别别别！！”蓝堂英连忙上前抓住了她解“定情信物”的手，“戴都戴上了，哪里有随便乱摘的。”  
　  
“混蛋！你放手！！”黑主优姬赌气地挣了两下手却挣不开，忽然有些委屈起来。  
　  
“玖兰枢的恋人”也许是很多人梦寐以求的称号，但这对黑主优姬来说一点吸引力都没有。一来她对玖兰枢没有想法，二来她已经有喜欢的人了。忽然要塞给自己一个这样的公开身份，无论她是承认了还是默认了，她都会觉得自己背叛了自己喜欢的人，成了脚踩两只船的坏女人。  
　  
而且！枢学长明明有喜欢的人啊！  
　  
零呢！？枢学长公然出轨你也不管管的吗！？  
　  
现在这到底算啥？？是枢学长强行绿了蓝堂英？？还是我空降三了零？？  
　  
玖兰枢你这什么辣鸡主意！！  
　  
黑主优姬气得眼眶发红，眉头越皱越紧。  
　  
蓝堂英见她这个委委屈屈的样子，只以为她觉得自己随随便便就把“恋人”称号让出去了，不够重视她。想着：欸，这女汉子吃起醋来也挺可爱的啊～  
　  
蓝堂英张臂将黑主优姬抱入怀里，娇小的女孩头顶才到他鼻子高，他还能闻到女孩甜橙味的洗发精香气，像本人一样阳光清新的气味。蓝堂英亲昵地抚摸女孩的头发，想逗逗这个女孩。  
　  
蓝堂英笑得眉眼弯弯，愉快地说：“优姬你别急，我会问清楚枢大人到底是怎么回事的。你现在已经是我的女朋友了，不能随便说出分手的啊，我可没有随便让你甩掉的打算啊。”  
　  
因为被拥抱着，黑主优姬的脸此刻埋在蓝堂英锁骨的位置。蓝堂英出来的时候又比较匆忙，没有换制服，穿的是一件宽领口的长袖T恤，她脸正对的那一块位置恰好都露了出来，一张脸强行被抱了过去。  
　  
长这么大第一次和异性这样“肌肤相亲”地“亲密接触”，黑主优姬一下子就僵了。蓝堂英说话的时候，咽喉胸膛的震动沿着脸传了过来，麻麻痒痒的……  
　  
蓝堂英说着话的时候，感觉怀里的女孩颤了一下，然后他就看到深褐短发下露出的耳朵红了。  
　  
“行了！我知道了！！”  
　  
黑主优姬忽然嚷嚷一句后，一把推开了蓝堂英，头也不回地跑了。蓝堂英毫无防备地被她这么一推，一屁股坐在了地上，愕然地看着那个跑走的女孩。感觉她这个跑，似乎带着点……逃跑的意思？  
　  
蓝堂英喷笑：诶～这女汉子害羞起来也很可爱啊～  
　  
————  
　  
就在日间部第一节课上课了以后，玖兰枢的女侍卫星炼前往教学区，向四位夜间部成员通报：除了蓝堂英留下来负责保护黑主优姬外，其他人暂回月之寮复命。  
　  
只剩一个人形聚光体留下，终于没那么张扬了，但黑主优姬接下来的课仍然上得非常地不舒服。  
　  
一来，课室里有个潜在的威胁锥生二号。  
　  
在锥生一缕知道玖兰枢以“恋人”的名义，派夜间部学生前来保护黑主优姬以后。因想及自家哥哥莫名其妙成了三，锥生一缕一双紫眸瞬间燃起熊熊业火，狠狠瞪住了黑主优姬。不明状况的花痴差点以为“锥生一缕暗恋玖兰枢，结果意中人被黑主优姬莫名其妙地空降拿下，因而羡慕嫉妒恨”。  
　  
二来，课室外有个穿着便服打着呵欠的蓝堂英。  
　  
蓝堂英虽然有些时候性格不是太靠谱，但该正经起来的时候也没怎么出过大岔子，有时候甚至还是关键智囊般的存在。这样的蓝堂英在这样的时机，应该是不会毛毛躁躁地去惹出什么问题的。然而黑主优姬单纯在想：可是他再怎么说也是个吸血鬼啊！这根本就是找只狼来牧羊的节奏啊！！  
　  
三来，黑主优姬是真的身体不舒服。  
　  
接连两个月的时间，黑主优姬白天幻觉缠身，夜晚恶梦不断。这样的状况令她一直得不到充足的休息。此刻黑主优姬精神还没有崩溃，身体却先撑不住了。上午的课才上了不到一半，想着强撑的黑主优姬，终于还是没撑过来。在第二节课接近下课的时候，她趴在课桌上晕了过去。  
　  
等到黑主优姬醒来，她已经躺在了保健室的床上，睁开眼第一个看到的就是坐在一旁椅子上守着她的蓝堂英。  
　  
蓝堂英的声音带着惊喜、关心和焦虑，“优姬！你醒了！你觉得怎么样？头痛吗？身体有没有哪里不舒服？”  
　  
黑主优姬头晕乎乎的，有些目眩耳鸣，但她只轻描淡写地对蓝堂英说：“我没事，只是太困了，有一点点晕，你不用担心。”  
　  
怎么可能不担心呢？  
　  
蓝堂英暗叹一声，凝视着那双暗红的眼，“困的话就再睡一会儿吧，不用怕，我守着你。”  
　  
黑主优姬软软地答应了一声，随即闭上了眼，长时间缺乏休息的她很快就睡着了。蓝堂英看着她安然入睡的样子，心中却慢慢酝酿起不安——  
　  
黑主优姬不断重复的恶梦和她的过去有关，而她的过去，似乎和玖兰枢还有玖兰枢的父母都有着牵连。而且，现在还有个潜在威胁的锥生一缕……  
　  
蓝堂英忽然觉得，如果解开了黑主优姬身上的谜团，她也许就再也不能如以前一样，在阳光下无忧无虑地展现笑容了。但现在各种正在发生的事，都似乎在暗示着，黑主优姬身上的谜团即将无法阻止地被解开。  
　  
往后，你还会面临些什么？  
　  
我的力量……能保护得了你吗？  
　  
蓝堂英握住了黑主优姬的手，忽然看到那刚刚还安稳睡着的女孩皱起了眉，眼睑有着微颤。蓝堂英低头凑在女孩耳边，轻轻说着：“不用怕，优姬……我在，没事的……”  
　  
不安稳地睡着的女孩似乎真的听见了他说的话，眉头慢慢舒展了开来，蓝堂英轻叹着再次陷入沉思。  
　  
保健室的门没有关上，站在门口的那个人透过门缝看着保健室里的那一男一女。那个人终于没有推开那扇门，转身离开了。  
　  
“站住，锥生一缕。”  
　  
　  
爪：琉佳是枢零党其实在零入住月之寮第二天那“水果煎饼争夺战”就有苗头了。  
　


	99. 恋人（三）

第四十一章 恋人（三）  
　  
“站住，锥生一缕。”  
　  
蓝堂英平稳而暗含怒意的声音响起，刚刚还站在保健室门口的那个人——锥生一缕转头看着他。此刻刚走到了楼梯口，锥生一缕正打算下楼离开。  
　  
蓝堂英表情严肃认真地直视着锥生一缕，不悦地瞪着他鬼祟窥探被现场抓包，却完全当没有事情发生过的表情。蓝堂英皱着眉沉声说：“你刚刚打算进保健室，是因为什么事？”  
　  
锥生一缕看着眼前双手环抱着的蓝堂英，看着那张紧绷起五官的严肃脸，不甚在意地轻笑了起来，“只是去保健室而已，难道还要写申请等谁批准才能去吗？我不过是没睡好，头有点痛，想过来找保健室老师取点药。”  
　  
其实锥生一缕说的并不算谎话。  
　  
昨天晚上，锥生一缕在理事长室和玖兰枢见了面，被那个讨厌的人提醒自己的立场以后不爽至极；回到寝室之后，锥生一缕洗澡的时候一下子没注意，泡澡水调得太热；泡在浴缸里想事情也是一下子没注意，想事情想得太久。心情不好，水温太高，还泡得太久。这样的情况下，锥生一缕泡着泡着不小心被诱出了他深埋在骨子里的，年幼时的虚弱。  
　  
锥生一缕全身发软，头脑发晕，身体下滑，没入了热水中。然后他在热水中闭上了眼，再睁眼时自己就已经盖着被子躺在床铺里了。而锥生一缕回想得起闭眼前的最后记忆，那是他被热水淹没，模糊了视线的情形。  
　  
我在浴缸里溺水了？  
　  
那我是怎么爬出来的！？  
　  
拼命挠头搜索记忆之下，锥生一缕记起被热水淹没之后，他忽然感觉到了全身皮肤接触空气的凉，而腿弯和后背有比早春空气的低温更低温的触感。然后，他身体正面忽然仿佛直接和那异常的低温源头相贴了，那种异常的冰冷，冷得他不由自主地在全身发颤。锥生一缕总觉得自己什么时候接触过那种低温，但就是想不起来。  
　  
接着锥生一缕终于记得自己睁眼了，睁眼后他看到了一抹柔和的金色。但他无论如何也想不起来，他看到的那金色的那是什么东西。  
　  
记忆就在这里断了，无论锥生一缕再怎么回想，想得头痛头晕也记不起来“睁眼后”到“在床铺里再次睁眼”之间发生了什么。  
　  
锥生一缕隐约觉得自己似乎又短暂失忆了。  
　  
对，又。  
　  
从第一次莫名其妙地在某个废墟旁苏醒开始，锥生一缕这样的短暂失忆在半个月以来发生得有点多。  
　  
我这到底是怎么了！？  
　  
想到这里时，对面的人发话了。  
　  
蓝堂英脸色不善，“那你怎么后来又改变注意，不进去了？”  
　  
锥生一缕笑得极其敷衍，轻描淡写地说：“因为我的头忽然不痛了。”  
　  
蓝堂英半眯起冰蓝的眼，朝锥生一缕伸出一只手来，“你口袋里的东西，交出来。”  
　  
锥生一缕似乎一早就料到会被发现，没有作任何反抗和争辩，十分无所谓地笑着从口袋中取出了一只精致小巧的玻璃瓶子。透明的玻璃瓶子中是暗红色的，不详的液体。蓝堂英直觉觉得，那瓶子里的是血液，就是不知道那是属于谁的污秽血液。  
　  
瓶子被锥生一缕放到了蓝堂英手掌上，看着那不详的颜色，蓝堂英抬眸紧盯着那仍然从容不迫的银发少年，冰蓝眼睛中闪出名为“怒的火光”，“锥生一缕，这件事，我会向枢大人报告的。”  
　  
锥生一缕听到蓝堂英说出“枢大人”几个字以后冷笑了两声，表现出了明显的不悦。他用无所谓，不屑，甚至称得上挑衅的语气回应蓝堂英的话：“随你的便。”  
　  
就在蓝堂英怒气冲天的目光中，锥生一缕淡定转身离开了。  
　  
蓝堂英握着瓶子，他现在能肯定，有些事确实在往不可预见的方向在发展。锥生一缕的目标似乎真的是黑主优姬，但原因究竟是什么？  
　  
血？是要让优姬喝下去？为什么？  
　  
人类是不需要喝血的，除非是疾病缠身，或者身体先天虚弱的人类为了改善体质，又或者是不甘衰老的人为了永葆青春。但是无论哪一种，都必须是喝高级血族的血才会有效。瓶子中的血，怎么想都不可能是人类的血……  
　  
！？  
　  
蓝堂英忽然瞪大了眼。  
　  
优姬失去了五岁前的记忆……失去记忆……  
　  
但是……以血来传递记忆，是血族才有效的事……  
　  
【那个下咒的人，还在沉睡。】  
　  
蓝堂英忽然想到了一个可能性，握住瓶子的手不禁有些发抖。  
　  
————  
　  
时近正午，吸血鬼们本该入睡的时间。  
　  
玖兰枢抬头看向窗外，落在他身上的灿烂阳光似乎没有对他造成什么不适。  
　  
玖兰枢平静地问：“现在是谁在优姬的身边？”  
　  
端正站在玖兰枢身后不远处的，是换上了白色夜间部制服，态度恭敬的蓝堂英。蓝堂英朝玖兰枢躬身，答曰：“是琉佳，枢大人。”  
　  
玖兰枢嫌恶地看着手中的玻璃瓶子，“嗯。谢谢你，英，这次多亏你及时阻止了。”  
　  
蓝堂英有很多话想说，但始终欲言又止，最后他只说：“您言重了，枢大人……”  
　  
玖兰枢拿着玻璃瓶，端出了上位者的姿态，转身对蓝堂英进行指示：“对于你擅自离开了月之寮的事，我不会追究，毕竟因为你的擅自行动，才及时截住了这个。”  
　  
玖兰枢注视着蓝堂英，看着哪怕心中有再多不满，仍一直用不失恭敬的态度面对着“横刀夺爱”的自己的蓝堂英，“下午就继续由你来保护优姬吧。好了，退下吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英没有为自己和黑主优姬的关系明面上争辩些什么，但有些事他实在太过在意，“枢大人，那个……这是谁的血？”  
　  
玖兰枢看到蓝堂英不安的眼神，视线一直有意无意地绕着那瓶肮脏的血，“这件事，你没有知道的必要……”  
　  
“不，枢大人。”蓝堂英严肃郑重地打断了玖兰枢说的话，“我知道枢大人忽然公开‘恋人’关系，只是为了找一个合适的理由可以公开保护她。我想知道为什么，想知道是不是有什么危险的事即将发生在优姬身上。”  
　  
“……‘优姬’？”玖兰枢沉默了一会儿才说：“英，你不觉得自己逾越了吗？你该称她为‘优姬大人’，优姬她是我的‘恋人’。”  
　  
蓝堂英顿了一下，心中泛出难以遏制的怒意，死死压制那股愤怒，他认真地说：“不，枢大人。我知道枢大人并不是真心将优姬当成‘恋人’的，您喜欢的不是优姬，您喜欢的是……”  
　  
蓝堂英没有把话说完，有些事，自己只是偶然知道，即使对方没有命令自己三缄其口，也不代表那就是可以挑明的事。  
　  
蓝堂英坚定说出了自己所认定的事实。  
　  
“枢大人。我知道您已经找到了您心属的那个人，同样地，我也已经找到了。我知道您会那样做，说明即将发生的事，敌人是强大到需要以您的名义才有足够的阻吓力的。但无论如何，我都希望在接下来会发生的事当中，能够参与，能去保护她。即使我的力量也许对您来说弱小得微不足道……”  
　  
玖兰枢没有打断蓝堂英的话，安静地听他说完了。一阵沉默以后，他说：“优姬的事……你可以继续留在她身边保护她，但是，有些事现在还不是让你知道的时候。”  
　  
“枢大人……”蓝堂英仍想争取些什么，却被玖兰枢眼神阻止了，他知道这已经是玖兰枢最大的让步，“我明白了……那么，锥生一缕的事……”  
　  
“关于锥生一缕，我不打算给予他什么处分。”玖兰枢抬手截住蓝堂英想说的话，“他还有别的作用。”  
　  
蓝堂英眉头紧锁，视线再次飘向那瓶血液，“但是……如果他再做出什么对优姬不利的事，这样的话……”  
　  
玖兰枢心情有些复杂，说出了蓝堂英不知道的，一语双关的话，“所以，接下来优姬就要拜托你了。英，你肯定会竭尽所能保护好她的，对吧。”  
　  
“是！枢大人！”  
　  
蓝堂英恭敬都行礼，随后退了出去。  
　  
不明状况的蓝堂英完全不知道自己刚刚经历了一场巨大考验，有时什么都不知道也是一种福气呢。  
　  
锥生零如是想。  
　  
“怎么样？”  
　  
锥生零的气息忽然出现，身影在沙发上显现，他翘着腿，手支在一侧沙发扶手上托着腮。从他舒适随意的坐姿看得出，他已经这样在这里坐了很长时间了。他对玖兰枢说：“这个‘准妹婿’的表现，能入你法眼吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢脸色不怎么好看，看上去有点发臭。  
　  
原本玖兰枢觉得自己那个口是心非的冲动下属，本质上其实还是不错的。但一旦加上“正在泡我妹妹”这样的标签以后，玖兰枢就在蓝堂英身上疯狂减分。原本当下属还能拿八十多分的蓝堂英，当妹婿却被偏心眼地恨不得克扣到负分。  
　  
玖兰枢倚靠在窗台上叹了口气，一副不情不愿的样子说：“勉强过得去。”  
　  
“噗……”  
　  
锥生零忍不住喷笑一声。  
　  
锥生零的性格使然，他很少开怀大笑，他脸上露出的笑，很多时候都是在无防备时昙花一现的浅浅微笑。例如他在专注烘焙甜食时，例如他在旁观黑主父女耍宝时，例如他对着自家弟弟时。而开怀的笑，多是现在这样难得被逗乐的时候。泳池边被挠痒挠笑的那是不自然情况，忽略不计。  
　  
对着玖兰枢，以前的锥生零多数是冷笑居多，嘲笑次之，皮笑肉不笑再次。锥生零在玖兰枢面前这样被逗出的笑次数不多，能多看看这样的笑容，玖兰枢倒不介意出一下糗。  
　  
“为了保护优姬，也为了看看蓝堂英的表现。下午还得亲自出马，和优姬上演一下情侣的戏呢……”  
　  
玖兰枢这样说着。  
　  
全然没发觉自己曾经亲切地称为“英”，或者偶尔正式场合称为“蓝堂”的，玖兰枢的某个越看越不顺眼的部下，此刻被生疏到有些敌意地连名带姓地叫唤着。  
　  
“哦。”  
　  
锥生零半闭着眼小憩着，只淡淡地应了一声，表示他知道了。  
　  
玖兰枢微微半眯起酒红的眼，起身走了过去，直接坐到了锥生零所坐沙发空余的位置，凑近直视自己那有点冷淡的恋人。玖兰枢调笑着说：“零，我公开说优姬是我的‘恋人’，你都没点反应的吗？”  
　  
锥生零翻起白眼，没好气地朝玖兰枢嘲讽，“反应？你想我有什么反应，是我等一下过去咬优姬两口？还是我现在送你两颗血蔷薇子弹？”  
　  
玖兰枢装作略微思考的样子，然后忽然抱住了锥生零，调笑着在他耳边说：“我不介意你出于独占欲，来咬我两口。”  
　  
锥生零浑身一抖，忽然有些僵硬抗拒，“你不介意，我介意。我不渴，滚。”  
　  
玖兰枢却没有发觉锥生零的表现有什么不妥，一心只以为他是害羞，“可是我渴了，怎么办？”  
　  
锥生零红了脸，这下是彻底的不敢动了。被咬的话，又要被他引诱得产生那种古怪的渴望……  
　  
“零？你不说话，我就当你默认答应了啊。”  
　  
还在胡思乱想的人脖子忽然刺痛。  
　  
又来……  
　  
淡紫眼眸腾升起水雾，锥生零心中立即涌起了抗拒，想要把那个正抱住自己在恣意咬噬的人推开，却被他抱得更紧了。血液的流失非常缓慢，也非常少，清楚地知道玖兰枢不过是在享受血族恋人交颈取血的过程，对血族来说和不能时刻发生的情事亲密程度同等的事情。  
　  
颈上的咬噬忽然松开，伤口被舔舐过以后锥生零以为结束了，不料蓄着血的热情亲吻接踵而来。身上的触碰锥生零越来越熟悉了，几乎能肯定亲吻结束后，某件事就要发生了。  
　  
这段时间，玖兰枢一直在吸取锥生零的血，也一直在反哺他自己的血。除了亲密的原因，还有另一个，吸血鬼的鲜血交流间带着力量的传递，玖兰枢在透过这样的方式让两人同时变得强大。但是，一来，锥生零是甚少渴血的纯血种，二来，锥生零又是从来不会主动亲昵取血的含蓄少年。只有在某些事发生的期间，被放大了嗜血渴望时他才会主动吸血。其他情况下，锥生零完全不曾主动吸血。如此情况，玖兰枢只好在吸血后渡血了。  
　  
当然，渡血后，嗜欲渴望被放大，诱发出后续的事情是人之常情，这怪不得我。  
　  
玖兰枢恬不知耻地想着。  
　  
玖兰枢感觉得到锥生零的抗拒。他在想，自己老是这样随心所欲地在咬他，脸皮薄如锥生零，不免会害羞。可是每每他表现出这样的害羞样子时，玖兰枢总是想多逗逗他。害羞起来的锥生零有着特别的迷人风情，总会让玖兰枢生出别样的征服欲。把那对情事从不主动，害羞抗拒，却又定力不足的恋人，从吸血开始，一步一步引诱得彻底顺从。甚至生涩地回应，身体忍不住主动配合，和自己一起沉沦，那感觉是那么地美妙绝伦。  
　  
但也似乎因为这样，锥生零越来越抗拒被自己吸血了。想来，这样的调戏总要适可而止的。  
　  
还是不能太多呢……  
　  
交叠的唇分开，气息纷乱脸色绯红的锥生零看到了玖兰枢调笑的脸，认定了他又要对自己做些什么。这时的锥生零都不知道自己心中的情绪究竟是抗拒多一点，还是期待多一点了。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着亲了亲锥生零的额头，自以为温柔体贴地对自己真正的恋人说：“谢谢招待啊，零。”  
　  
锥生零红着耳朵脸颊，一下子怔住了。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑了起来，“我要去准备下午的‘恋人’戏码了。那么，不打扰你睡觉了。”  
　  
瞪眼看着玖兰枢就这么离开了，身体燥热难受的锥生零咬牙切齿地狠狠压下被对方獠牙咬噬时连带引发的渴求。  
　  
锥生零暗自决定：再这样下去可不行，无论吸血还是被吸血，可避则避！  
　


	100. 虚假的爱意（一）

第四十二章 虚假的爱意（一）  
　  
枢：我和零已经在交往了啊～  
　  
优姬：枢学长你是做梦了吧？  
　  
————  
　  
午休时间。  
　  
锥生一缕漫步走入了黑主学园教学楼行政区。  
　  
早上最后一节课结束以后，女班主任叫住了锥生一缕，传话让他午休时间到理事长室一趟。锥生一缕大概知道会是什么事让黑主灰阎找自己谈话。  
　  
随着理事长室的门被叩响，一声回应，锥生一缕开了门，看到的是负手背对门口站着的黑主灰阎那个浅金色头发扎成马尾的后脑勺。  
　  
黑主灰阎面向着前方的落地木格子窗，似乎没有转身看锥生一缕的打算，“我今天叫你过来……是因为有件事……”  
　  
锥生一缕理所当然地开口，打断了黑主灰阎的话，“是玖兰枢给我的处分决定出来了吧？”  
　  
“处分？”黑主灰阎仍背对着锥生一缕，声音没有太大的情绪波动，“枢君说，他不打算处分你，一缕君。”  
　  
锥生一缕挑眉，“既然如此，还有什么好说的？”  
　  
黑主灰阎语气平缓，带着少有的正经，“我不是要说什么严肃的事，一缕君你不用紧张。我要说的是……”他忽然语气一转，回头露出了一张敷着面膜的惨白的脸，他没有多少表情，语气却居然能听得出愉快地说：“今天晚上～到我家来吃饭吧～”  
　  
锥生一缕年幼时体虚单薄，这些年身体因为服用绯樱闲的血已经变得健康起来了，但此刻的他还是被吓得心脏有些不好，虽然表面上他毫无反应。  
　  
黑主灰阎也似乎完全没有发现锥生一缕的不自然，自顾自地继续绷着敷面膜的无表情，声线却还能兴奋愉快地说：“锥生和优姬今天晚上都会在哦～”  
　  
见锥生一缕在听到他说出了养子的名字后转身欲走，黑主灰阎的声音再次变得正经起来：“虽然，你和锥生之间发生了很多事，但你们毕竟是双生兄弟。”  
　  
锥生一缕闻言停下了离去的脚步，只听见黑主灰阎轻叹一声。  
　  
黑主灰阎撕下了面膜，终于微微笑了语重心长地说：“偶尔放松一点，换一换生活方式，也许……你们就能好好相处了。”  
　  
是啊，大家都还以为，我们还是互相憎恨的呢，零。  
　  
锥生一缕无声地浅笑一下，没有答应邀约，也没有拒绝，只继续走向门外。  
　  
刚走出行政楼，锥生一缕就听到蓝堂英带着怒意的威胁：“枢大人说，他不准备处分你。”  
　  
锥生一缕巡声看去，只见一身白色制服的蓝堂英环抱手臂从旁边的树林走了出来，一双冰蓝的眼锁定着自己。  
　  
“但是，锥生一缕。你给我记住了，”蓝堂英直视着银发少年略带探究的眼，“我不会允许你再做出任何伤害黑主优姬的事。”  
　  
面无表情的锥生一缕忽然勾起唇角，冷冷淡淡地一笑，“随你的便。”  
　  
锥生一缕看得出眼前这个金发少年是喜欢那个女孩的，那个卑劣家伙要自己去伤害的，那个视自己哥哥为重要家人的女孩。锥生一缕自然是不会这样做的，那瓶肮脏恶心的血，即使中午不“被缴获”，他也有的是方法让它报废。现在最重要的是先和自家哥哥在监视还在的情况下取得共识，对锥生一缕来说，向那家伙复仇固然重要，但解开心结后的现在，自家哥哥也同样重要。  
　  
可是，你喜欢的女孩现在公开成了别人的“恋人”啊。不是说吸血鬼是独占欲旺盛的生物吗？为什么你却能心甘情愿地把保护她的位置让出来？让给了那个比你强大得多的，真正能保护她的人……  
　  
你对那个女孩，到底是太不在乎，还是太在乎？  
　  
锥生一缕云淡风轻地笑着，毫无负罪感地离开了。  
　  
警告过锥生一缕以后，蓝堂英匆匆赶回了保健室。小心翼翼地开门进去的时候，黑主优姬还没有醒，蓝堂英这才松了口气。  
　  
“咳咳。”  
　  
身边忽然传来轻咳，蓝堂英这才注意到了一直在门口站着的早园琉佳。  
　  
早园琉佳无视蓝堂英有些尴尬的表情，轻声说：“枢大人让我告诉你，下午让黑主优姬……大人去学园的庭院去。”  
　  
看着蓝堂英逐渐变得震惊的表情，早园琉佳同情地叹气，“还有……英，枢大人说，你也得去。”  
　  
————  
　  
时间已经接近傍晚。  
　  
蓝堂英抱臂背靠着墙壁，此刻面色十分难看。  
　  
此时的他想起了中午早园琉佳向他传话到最后时，语重心长千叮万嘱地说出的话：  
　  
【英，你千万要控制住自己。】  
　  
当时蓝堂英不明白琉佳的意思，直到他和黑主优姬一起到了庭院……  
　  
此刻，黑主优姬正浑身僵硬地坐在玖兰枢身边那个和场地格格不入的软垫上，和玖兰枢扮演着“亲密恋人”。身边的玖兰枢倒是很自然，时不时递过来果汁点心，时不时亲昵微笑着说着亲密情话。黑主优姬却只起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，心道：枢学长你到底有什么阴谋？我没欠你钱啊，你干嘛要这样整我！？  
　  
就在黑主优姬默默忍受了一整个下午间歇的课间路人围观，和不断的眼神谋杀以后，她终于等到了下午课程结束的铃声。黑主优姬如获大赦地提出要去做日间部夜间部交接站岗的工作，但玖兰枢却还是拒绝让她离开。  
　  
就这样，黑主优姬彻底爆发了。  
　  
“我说……”黑主优姬咬牙切齿地瞪着身边的玖兰枢，压低了声音说：“枢学长……你到底有什！么！事！啊！！”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑一声，自然无比地伸手理了理黑主优姬被风吹乱的短发，柔柔开口：“英有告诉你的吧，他的猜想。”  
　  
黑主优姬一顿，皱起了眉头，“你是说……他说的都是真的？有人要对我不利？”  
　  
黑主优姬隐约知道，自己的过去可能真的和吸血鬼有关，而且很可能和玖兰枢有关，但是她并不能确定。而且，她也不敢相信，自己居然是“有人要对她不利，玖兰枢会出面演戏保护”程度的身份？  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着朝她轻轻点头，认真地低声对那个女孩说：“优姬，接下来，你的身边可能会发生很多你意想不到的事，有很多情况……可能都会变得很不一样。有些问题，我想趁现在问清楚你的想法。”  
　  
见玖兰枢认真起来了，黑主优姬不禁紧张起来。她随即认真严肃地僵硬正坐，点了点头，用上了正式的敬语：“我明白了，枢学长，您请问吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢见妹妹拘谨的模样，笑了出来。随后他清了清嗓子，认真地说：“如果你和你爱的人寿命差距很大，一方死亡，留下的另一方却还要独自面对悠悠岁月，而且永远不可能再爱上别人的话。你会不会仍然坚持去爱他？”  
　  
听完了玖兰枢说出的话，黑主优姬怔住了，一时间她甚至忘了脸红，只在疑惑：这是什么问题？问这个是要干什么？  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着说：“不用想为什我这么问，优姬只要回答就好了。”  
　  
黑主优姬闻言沉默了，开始认真地考虑这个她不曾考虑过的问题。寿命差距很大，玖兰枢问的这个问题恰好存在于她和蓝堂英之间。今天她在几位夜间部贵族面前对蓝堂英大吼出“解释清楚，不然分手”的话，玖兰枢肯定知道她和蓝堂英的事，可是现在问这问题不会太早了吗？  
　  
黑主优姬在想：  
　  
我对蓝堂英，是喜欢吗？是的。是爱吗？不知道。  
　  
黑主优姬还不知道“爱”是什么概念。  
　  
那么，假设我对蓝堂英是“爱”的话。假如到了一天，我比他先一步死去了，蓝堂英却要孤独地活下去的话，我还会忍心和蓝堂英相爱吗？  
　  
“会。”  
　  
黑主优姬甚至还没想明白为什么就不由自主地说了出口，说完以后连自己都怔住了。  
　  
为什么？因为……因为如果反过来，如果是我活的更长，如果是蓝堂英的话，他是绝对不会因为这样的原因而放弃相爱的。既然如此，我为什么要放弃？  
　  
玖兰枢听了她的答案，很是欣慰。随即，他继续问：“那么，如果你们的身份差距太大呢？”  
　  
黑主优姬再次怔住，一下子狠狠皱起了眉头：身份？  
　  
黑主优姬从未想过“身份”的问题。  
　  
蓝堂英，在黑主学园里他只是玖兰枢的众多部下之一。但一旦走出黑主学园，他的身份可以说是举足轻重的。  
　  
论其家世背景，蓝堂家族不仅是吸血鬼社会中的高级贵族，在人类社会中也是医院，药厂，医疗研究，等等医学相关机构遍布整个大陆的大家族。蓝堂家族借助在人类社会的医疗机构的渗透，研发出了血液锭剂，并不断改良，生产制造。几乎可以说掌握着想要和平的吸血鬼们那“隐藏在人类当中”的最基础命脉。同时蓝堂家族作为喜好和平的“温和派”吸血鬼贵族，也在借助着吸血鬼的强大身体素质，为人类社会的医学研究做着贡献，可以说是对血液锭剂研发制造的回馈感恩。  
　  
论本人学识，直接牵扯了“吸血鬼与人类之间和平”保障的血液锭剂，就是完全由蓝堂英本人主持研究成功的。蓝堂英经常挂在嘴边的“夜间部天才少年”，并不仅仅是自夸。虽然后来本人自嘲“教不好黑主优姬的数学，一世英名毁于一旦”，但蓝堂英其实真的担得起“天才”这名号。  
　  
而相比蓝堂英，黑主优姬明面上的身份只是学园理事长的养女，表面上不过就是个被收养的孤儿而已。  
　  
简单来说，蓝堂英和黑主优姬之间表面上就是“白马王子与灰姑娘”，富家公子穷家女的差距。  
　  
但事实上，蓝堂英和黑主优姬并不是“白马王子与灰姑娘”这样的富家公子穷家女；他们两个实际上是贵族之子与纯血公主，下臣子女与金枝玉叶。  
　  
但是，即使是“白马王子与灰姑娘”，那又如何？  
　  
黑主优姬突然莫名其妙地有些生气，植根于心灵深处的“爱情容不得侮辱”的天生血族本能在狠狠复苏。在人类思维里不可能不考虑的种种影响着爱情的问题，在血族的思维里，通通都要为爱情让步。  
　  
爱了就是爱了，为什么我要管这些无聊透顶的问题？先是“寿命”，现在是“身份”？这些和我爱不爱某个人有关系吗？因为这些问题而放弃？傻啊！？随随便便能放弃的，那就证明那根本不是爱好吗！！  
　  
黑主优姬皱眉撇嘴，瞪住了玖兰枢：“那我问你，枢学长，零是有可能堕落的LevelD，枢学长为什么还会爱上零呢？无论寿命和身份你们都不配的吧。”  
　  
黑主优姬脸上忽然带着点幸灾乐祸的笑在调侃，”而且据我所知吸血鬼世界很重视纯血血脉吧，零是男孩子呢。哇哦～枢学长，你这玖兰一族的纯血血脉要断了哦～”  
　  
说着说着，黑主优姬忽然又严肃起来了，“再说了，枢学长，如果按你说的，零也会考虑得那么多的话，枢学长你这辈子就别想零能答应跟你交往了。”  
　  
忽然被黑主优姬倒打一耙，反将一军，玖兰枢一怔，然后开怀地笑了。  
　  
这些嘛，零确实没有考虑过什么“身份”问题，那是因为零从来不觉得“身份高贵”有什么了不起啊。纯血种在零眼里和普通人类是一个级别的啊。零考虑的问题比“身份”难处理得多了！为了得到零的信任，你知道我吃了多少苦头吗？然后是寿命，零是真的有在考虑啊，不然我们也不至于浪费了那么多时间呢。  
　  
黑主优姬不知道玖兰枢为什么一下子笑了，她不悦地说：“你自己也知道零可能还会各种别扭，交往遥遥无期，你还这样公开和我‘谈恋爱’？你就不怕零误会，以为你放弃了吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着歪着头托着腮，看着正生气的妹妹，他从容淡定地说：“我和优姬的这场情侣戏，零是知道的，而且……”他的笑容顿时暧昧得让人遐思不断，“我和零，已经在交往了啊。”  
　  
“！？”  
　  
黑主优姬瞬间目瞪口呆。  
　  
看到妹妹这个样子，玖兰枢愉悦地补了一句：“而且，我们的交往是零先主动提出的哦～”  
　  
甚至，我们的第一次也是零主动的哦～  
　  
黑主优姬瞪眼看着玖兰枢的笑容好一会儿，随后慢慢半眯了暗红的眼睛，“枢学长，你是做梦了吧？”  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
玖兰枢又笑了，一回想，确实是跟做梦一样呢。  
　  
性子那么冷淡的锥生零，却在看似最不可能的两件事情上主动了。此刻玖兰枢忽然回想起圣诞节那美妙绝伦的第一次，他那个毫无经验的冷淡恋人，几乎是强迫着要配合自己的。那时候的锥生零几乎是……强行顺从的……  
　  
玖兰枢慢慢皱起了眉。  
　  
锥生零那时候，仿佛是……献祭的姿态。开始的时候，他完完全全地不反抗，拼命分散注意力，强忍下所有的不适。而且锥生零在那事情期间还是有些想逃的，但他对那些事没有经验，也没有定力；他的投入只不过是……被自己成功引诱了而已？  
　  
不自信的厚重幕布遮掩了玖兰枢曾经感受到的爱意，怀疑的星火熊熊焚烧掉心中那些“假象”。  
　  
零那时候，他的强行顺从，就像是认为他那样是应该的，应该……补偿给我的。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然想起，圣诞节之前他们最后的见面，最后的对话。锥生零被夺心那天，自己离开之前说的话——  
　  
【下次回来，你得全部补偿给我。】  
　


	101. 虚假的爱意（二）

第四十二章 虚假的爱意（二）  
　  
随着玖兰枢心中泛出的疑，消极情绪乘虚而入，迅速生根发芽，将自信撑出裂缝。  
　  
人类与吸血鬼都是无法感受灵魂的，因此玖兰枢无法发现，就在他想及某些事时，一个跟在他身后有一段时间的暗紫光团在那一刻光芒变盛。而在更早之前已粘附在他灵魂表面的一个暗紫光点随即发挥作用，如同种子，因消极负面情绪的出现而苏醒，随后迅速生根发芽，将灵魂的消极情绪放大，蒙蔽理智。  
　  
玖兰枢无法控制地怀疑一切。  
　  
【下次回来，你得全部补偿给我。】  
　  
圣诞节的时候，那是“补偿”的心态？所以才会任凭宰割。  
　  
而且，玖兰枢回想后来的那么多次，他忽然间发现，他们之间的每一次都不是他自愿开始的。每一次都是玖兰枢主动，是他先缠上了锥生零，而他挣扎不来，才……  
　  
挣扎？  
　  
为什么……  
　  
【会挣扎，当然是因为他不愿意啊。】  
　  
所以，最近你最近一直对我吸你的血表现出抗拒，你不是害羞，你其实只是单纯的不愿意？  
　  
不止，你不止是不愿意让我吸你的血，你只会在情事当中以及前后，或情绪受各种干扰的情况下，才渴求我的鲜血。除此以外，你根本不会渴求我。  
　  
你会和我在一起，不是真的出于真心吧。你不过是出于对我付出太多的报恩。  
　  
【是啊，玖兰枢，他不过是同情你，觉得不想在有限的剩余时间里亏欠付出了那么多的你而已。多么可悲的理由～】  
　  
同情？  
　  
不想亏欠？  
　  
不过是在补偿？  
　  
【真是可怜呐～你啊～倾尽了真心所求得的，只不过是虚假的爱意罢了～】  
　  
呵呵，确实够可怜的啊。  
　  
玖兰枢，这一文不值的就是你的真心换来的东西吗？  
　  
一时间胡思乱想得太多，玖兰枢目光变得阴冷无比。那一颗在最近才慢慢暖和起来的心，刹那间坠入黑暗疯狂。  
　  
原来如此？  
　  
呵呵……真是可笑……  
　  
玖兰枢渐渐扯出了残忍的冷笑。  
　  
这时下午的课程已经结束，庭院四周也慢慢变得嘈杂起来了。  
　  
黑主优姬发现，似乎是嘈杂声让玖兰枢不愉快了，他的笑容变得毫无温度。就在这时，他忽然冷笑开口：  
　  
“英，你好像很闲啊。”  
　  
正站在一旁窝火地靠墙生着闷气的蓝堂英忽然被“情敌”冷笑着点名“示威”，怒火差点收不住。  
　  
玖兰枢撇着不远处的蓝堂英，恶劣地笑着，“既然你那么闲，能不能麻烦你帮个忙，请日间部的同学们离开这里？”  
　  
蓝堂英被玖兰枢的话堵得胸闷发慌，扶着墙角的手差点抓下来一块混凝土。身为独占欲旺盛的吸血鬼，此刻他却敢怒而不敢言。不是因为玖兰枢的身份，只是因为玖兰枢比自己更能保证那个女孩的安全！  
　  
优姬是我女朋友！！她和我都没还说过几句温声软语呢！！现在却被迫和另一个男人公然眉来眼去甜言蜜语腻腻歪歪卿卿我我（误）！！我这个正牌男朋友却只能在一旁眼睁睁看着！！不仅该死的不能反抗，我他妈还得当保镖给他们赶苍蝇！？  
　  
蓝堂英瞪着淡定收回了目光的玖兰枢，瞪得眼睛都直了，随后他才转移视线看向有些担忧地看着自己的黑主优姬。于是，几乎咬碎了一口牙的蓝堂英非常不负责任地迁怒了。  
　  
平日里平易近人的偶像学长蓝堂英，此刻一脸的“此仇不共戴天”，恶狠狠地将怒火瞪向花痴群，仿佛下一秒就要扑上去咬人了。一众围观的无知花痴少女，被蓝堂英那张写着“你们每人欠我五百万”的狰狞脸孔吓得惊叫退散。  
　  
玖兰枢看到蓝堂英那敢怒不敢言的暴走迁怒，这才发现自己的迁怒有些太小孩子气了，不禁悄悄叹了口气。他转头看向自家妹妹，只见黑主优姬在一脸担忧地看着蓝堂英的方向。就是不知道她是在担忧蓝堂英太过生气，气坏身体；还是在担忧蓝堂英气得失智，迁怒咬人……  
　  
玖兰枢尽量让自己看起来心情愉快一点，朝高度关注着蓝堂英的黑主优姬开口：“怎么样？优姬。英的表现，你满意吗？”  
　  
“！？”  
　  
黑主优姬惊愕回头，看到玖兰枢笑得一脸暧昧。黑主优姬怔了好一会儿才反应过来他说的是什么，然后一张脸瞬间着火一样红了。  
　  
枢学长你故意的！？  
　  
黑主优姬以为玖兰枢是故意耍着蓝堂英玩，顺便耍着自己玩。然而实际，但玖兰枢其实只是在迁怒而已。  
　  
玖兰枢看着妹妹那个经不起撩的反应，不知为何此刻恶劣的心反而更恶劣了。恶作剧之心狠狠地在作祟，玖兰枢轻笑着看着黑主优姬，“你和英两个，你们交往多久了？”  
　  
黑主优姬整张脸都红了个通透，她视线飘忽，坐立不安，支支吾吾地说：“也没……没多久……就，就是新学期……刚开始……那时候……”  
　  
玖兰枢随即笑意浅淡地再次向她拋来一个手榴弹，“接过吻了吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬这下算是彻底不能说话了，但玖兰枢却似乎还不打算放过她。他笑容还在，但笑意却已经淡得几乎没有了，玖兰枢接着说，“接吻可以，但更亲密的事不能做了哦，你还小。”  
　  
黑主优姬看着眼前那一脸淡淡调笑，以家长姿态关心自己的恋爱亲密问题的玖兰枢，终于忍无可忍地爆炸了。黑主优姬面红耳赤地暴走，羞愤大叫起来：“这不关枢学长的事！！”  
　  
看着暴走的妹妹，玖兰枢心情总算稍微愉悦一点了，也不再逗弄她了。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然转移了话题：“夜间部由明天起会暂时停课一段时间，所以，明天开始傍晚交接班的站岗和夜间的巡逻都可以取消了，这件事你可以向黑主理事长确认。接下来这段时间，好好休息吧，优姬。”  
　  
看着正经起来的玖兰枢，脸色还泛着红的黑主优姬终于发觉自己被调戏了，气急败坏地站了起来，眼看就要发作。  
　  
然而玖兰枢也站了起来，先一步开了口：“时间不早了，你让英送你回去黑主家吧。这段时间，安全起见，晚上就不要留在日之寮了，就在黑主家睡吧。”  
　  
说完以后，玖兰枢沉下了脸，头也不回地直接离开了。  
　  
找不到暴走时机的黑主优姬瞪着眼，看着玖兰枢姿态优雅得不可理喻地快速跑了个没影，憋了一肚子的气无处发泄。  
　  
什么玩意啊！？  
　  
“枢大人刚刚和你说了什么？”  
　  
“哇！！”  
　  
蓝堂英的声音忽然在耳边响起，吓了黑主优姬一大跳。  
　  
黑主优姬脸还红着，被这么一吓，忍不住迁怒蓝堂英：“你干什么！人吓人会吓死人的！！”  
　  
蓝堂英面色非常不善，他看到了最后玖兰枢和黑主优姬说了什么以后她居然脸红了！然后，玖兰枢又说了什么以后，她直接暴走了！！  
　  
所以。  
　  
蓝堂英一下子抓住了黑主优姬的肩头，将她拉近，“优姬，枢大人刚刚和你说了什么？”  
　  
忽然被抓住了肩头，此刻两人离得有点似乎太近了，黑主优姬立马怔住了。  
　  
【接吻可以，但更亲密的事不能做了哦，你还小。】  
　  
【接吻可以，但更亲密的事……】  
　  
【接吻可以……】  
　  
【接吻……】  
　  
玖兰枢的话在脑子里循环，黑主优姬魔怔了似的盯着蓝堂英的唇看，哑口无言的嘴在发抖，一张脸红得不像话。  
　  
见到黑主优姬的这个反应，蓝堂英简直要气疯了，随即怒气冲天地将她拉得更近，不禁大吼起来了：“所以到底怎么了！优姬！枢大人他最后都跟你说了些什么！？”  
　  
黑主优姬被蓝堂英这么一吼，吼得整个人一愣一愣的，一根筋的单蠢丫头就这么傻乎乎地什么都说了出来：  
　  
“枢学长说……我和你……接吻……可以……”  
　  
于是，世界安静了。  
　  
说起接吻。  
　  
单身狗蓝堂英曾经在路过月之寮公共活动区时碰到过无聊的普通贵族吸血鬼少女们在聚众看偶像剧。很偶然地看到过接吻戏的他以一个理科生，医学生的立场吐槽接吻相当于在交换细菌群。这样不卫生的事情，人类和血族居然都乐此不疲，实在是无法理解。随后，被惹毛的普通贵族吸血鬼少女们合力越级，将高等贵族蓝堂英一顿暴揍，轰出了公共活动区。  
　  
当时挨了揍的蓝堂英对他这被揍理由的接吻行为依然不屑，然而现在他却盯着黑主优姬的唇在看。  
　  
看上去很软的样子……  
　  
颜色有点像昨天吃的樱桃布丁……  
　  
不知道味道像不像……  
　  
蓝堂英不自觉地咽了咽唾沫。  
　  
直到黑主优姬看到蓝堂英的脸在慢慢向自己靠近，她这才反应过来刚刚自己说了什么，瞬间慌了神。  
　  
“蓝堂英，你等……”  
　  
时已黄昏。  
　  
而且已经过了日间部门禁，夜间部也已经开始上课了。由于玖兰枢不让黑主优姬离开的那一场恋人戏，她彻底耽误了傍晚日间部夜间部交接的站岗。黑主学园在这个没有风纪委员维持秩序的傍晚，迎来了有史以来最混乱的一次交接。  
　  
但这些都已经过去了，此刻的黑主学园庭院很安静，安静得能听得见心跳。  
　  
两个人的，有些过快的心跳。  
　

　  
爪：  
　  
1.快，就意味着相对短。不过也不少了，三千一百字呐，这速度就问你们良心不良心～  
　  
2.关于枢玻璃心，咱觉得他其实算是一只非典型玻璃心，只不过他反应走向诡异，做法异常极端，于是整体算在了“霸道XX”那一拨？_(:3」∠)_  
　


	102. 虚假的爱意（三）

第四十二章 虚假的爱意（三）  
　  
看着那玖兰家的纯血之君进入了锥生零的寝室，暗紫光团愉悦得微微抖动起来。  
　  
【然后，接下来还有谁……锥生一缕？真是忙呢，不过……太有趣了～呵呵呵～】  
　  
暗紫光团飘然远去，径直往某个方向飞去。好一会儿后，它出现在了黑主学园通往校门的校道上，不远处正是往前走着的锥生一缕。  
　  
暗紫光团中分出一点紫光，分出的暗紫光点如子弹发出，直接往锥生一缕身上飞去。  
　  
就在暗紫光点即将击中锥生一缕的前一刹那，一个娇小身影瞬间出现，一只苍白手掌及时伸出，直接握住了那枚来势汹汹的暗紫子弹。极轻微的金光闪过，那暗紫光点在那人手心如同脆弱流萤，被轻易地握灭了。到那只手松开，苍白手心已再无一物。  
　  
黑发少年收回手，一双澄净金瞳随即静静看着对面，看着校道上本来无人能看得见的暗紫光团。  
　  
不是本体，有意识但不能说话，没有多少攻击力的低等恶魔分身。为免引来更复杂的敌人，有留着的必要。  
　  
少年不喜不怒的清澈声音响起：“我保护他是有契约约束的，这件事你已经知道了。”  
　  
光团毫无反应，少年却不在乎，继续说着不是威胁，不是祈使，只是陈述的话：“如果你要杀他，你的对手就是我，你没有得手的可能。这段时间的那些恶作剧一样的无聊试探，可以结束了。”  
　  
黑发金瞳少年说完，那暗紫光团便渐渐暗去，最后消失，彻底没有了能量波动。  
　  
雷米尔随即转身向前走，追上并继续跟着前方那个看不见自己的人类，那个银发略长的少年。银发少年正心中雀跃地往某处走，为了赴中午的时候明明没有答应的晚餐邀约，只因为能见到他的哥哥。口是心非的麻烦少年。  
　  
雷米尔一边走一边在想刚刚截住的东西。  
　  
恶魔种子。  
　  
与本体彻底分离，最低等的恶魔分身。甚至没有自主意识，只会干扰情绪。只知道僵硬地不停使用唯一能力：最大限度放大负面情绪。  
　  
精神干扰攻击。  
　  
那个人说的，她的惯用手段。  
　  
假如目标的负面情绪足够大的话，恶魔种子就能针对负面情绪制造幻听，幻觉。如果负面情绪足够大，恶魔种子甚至可以支配身体，制造能让负面情绪更严重的行动。  
　  
不算高等，却是对生灵非常有效的手段。  
　  
她是想选定锥生一缕作为躯壳？还是别有目的？  
　  
雷米尔半闭了眼，感应着这片区域的恶魔种子，忽然皱眉。  
　  
玖兰枢？  
　  
这孩子……之前的特训是全部白费了吗？居然这么简单就……但是有感情的生灵，越是重视就越是容易关心则乱，这是没办法的。受影响只证明某些事对他太重要，这也怪不得他……  
　  
那么他身上的恶魔种子……要出手吗？  
　  
可是，之前那个人激动得有些夸张地说过……  
　  
【你别多事去管他们，在仪式完成以前，小零和玖兰枢身上所有的恶魔种子都不准去管！可以的话给我多塞几个给他们！这两个木头得刺激！就该抓他们去电疗！这磨磨蹭蹭的到底要拖到什么时候啊！？都已经过了这么长时间了玖兰枢这小子居然没多少进展！？不是说天生纯血爱上以后都是泰迪吗！！所以到底怎么回事啊！！玖兰枢是不是不行啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！】  
　  
玖兰枢应该行的，只要意志足够坚定，恶魔种子就……  
　  
嗯？  
　  
雷米尔忽然微微一笑，彻底抛开了出手相助的念头。  
　  
而随着雷米尔忽视的校道上的暗紫光团慢慢暗去，相隔极远的另一处，另一个暗紫光团稍微变亮了一点，它忽然发出了仿佛封闭空间的回响声音，一个愉悦女声响起：  
　  
「无聊试探？呵呵呵～居然让我碰上了这么有趣的事？七重天最公平的“神的慈悲”吗？呵呵呵～」  
　  
————  
　  
厚重落地帘将本已不耀眼的黄昏阳光遮得一点不剩。  
　  
“哒”的一声轻响，随后落地帘被挑起了，玖兰枢走进了锥生零的寝室。  
　  
玖兰枢在那素净的浅色床帐里看不见那抹银白，但随后他马上在不远处的沙发上找到了他。  
　  
上学期临近结束时，玖兰枢知道锥生零喜欢，特意命人在新学期为他的寝室也添置一张自己寝室里的那张沙发的同款。锥生零确实很喜欢那张沙发，有时在玖兰枢的寝室给自己“加餐”练习完，回到寝室后连床都不睡，洗了澡就瘫在沙发上，躺着躺着就睡着了。  
　  
现在就是，锥生零穿了一身单薄睡衣，没有盖被子，在沙发上睡得浑身发凉。  
　  
玖兰枢将气息敛到了最轻微，坐到了沙发边上，弯腰托腮，微笑得意味不明地看着锥生零安静的睡颜。  
　  
你会和我在一起，不可能因为爱吧，那种虚无缥缈的东西……  
　  
【他不过是可怜你，同情你，觉得亏欠你，因此才补偿你而已。】  
　  
同情我吗？觉得亏欠？  
　  
可你根本不愿意的吧，所以之后的每一次被我缠上都会抗拒，即使不愿意……  
　  
你这样的人，居然能忍受？  
　  
酒红的眸子看着锥生零紧闭的眼睑，看到自己的恋人似乎在做着不好的梦，眼睫不安地在抖动，但此刻的玖兰枢心里却没有怜惜的位置。  
　  
第一次的时候，你也只是强迫着自己不挣扎而开始的，你从来不曾主动。无论鲜血还是情爱，从来都只有我在渴求着你……  
　  
【对啊，他从来就不会主动渴求你，因为他根本就不爱你，玖兰枢。】  
　  
你真是……太有本事让我生气了呢，零……  
　  
心底的苦闷逐渐难以控制走向，变得偏激，疯狂，愤怒……  
　  
安静少年睫毛轻轻抖了一下，眼睛缓缓张开了，淡紫色的眼有着软软的迷茫。  
　  
玖兰枢弯腰凑得更近，看着那样毫无防备的锥生零迷糊的脸，忽然温柔地笑了。  
　  
“醒了？零……”  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢想对自己做什么，刚从梦境脱离的他，目光中的迷茫一瞬间转变成了玖兰枢未来得及看清的浓烈情绪。  
　  
我亲爱的恋人，之前居然觉得累着你了？补偿吗？呵呵……  
　  
【那就让他好好补偿吧，好好补偿你那因虚假的爱意而生出的所有喜悦。即使……】  
　  
即使你不愿意……  
　  
玖兰枢内心渐渐疯狂，脸上却笑得很温柔。  
　  
刚醒来的锥生零看到那人温柔的笑容，但其实此刻他的语气有些不太对劲，然而刚从梦境脱离的人无暇察觉。他不知道玖兰枢突然来了所为何事，也没有发觉他正在生气。  
　  
锥生零心中有着从梦境中带出的，压抑到几乎让他无法喘气的绝望不安。  
　  
锥生零就这么伸出手臂抱住了玖兰枢，吻了上去。  
　  
玖兰枢震惊了，他一瞬间忘了自己下一步想做什么，本能地回抱着难得主动的恋人。  
　  
怀中的人浑身颤动，呼吸急促，吻上来的唇冰凉而颤抖，全身都透着浓烈的不安。被不安的恋人紧紧抱住主动亲吻，玖兰枢一颗心不由自主地变得软了。轻启唇齿迎接生涩却主动的舌，回馈温柔的爱意，安抚战栗的不安。  
　  
结束了有些急躁的吻后，玖兰枢拥住紧缩在自己怀里的人，条件反射一样轻柔询问：“怎么了？零？你……做恶梦了？”  
　  
锥生零少有地死死贴上他的怀抱，此时明显地狠狠颤了一下，长久的不安沉默后才想起回应，僵硬地一下点头。  
　  
玖兰枢拥抱着那难得主动向自己显示脆弱的人，怒气在慢慢消减。他这时才忽然想起，如果自己心中的疑虑是真实的，那么就这样和怀里的人一直相安无事下去，才是正确的做法吧……  
　  
那时候，明明说过的。  
　  
——我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。  
　  
——零，即使你不愿意，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。  
　  
果然……这些话只是说着好听而已，一旦以为得到过真心，就会贪心，会舍不得失去。  
　  
但是，若是将事情说破了。零，你会逃走的，对吧？  
　  
如果是这样，我情愿守住那虚假的爱意，与你厮守……  
　  
玖兰枢看不见的某个粘附于灵魂表面的暗紫光点慢慢有些变暗，就在这时挣扎着倏然得更亮了。  
　  
【就这么算了？玖兰枢，你就这么任由他糟践你的心意？】  
　  
啊啊……说来……  
　  
你这一直在我脑子里多嘴的是个什么东西？雷米尔说过中了精神攻击时，很多不合理的地方都会被干扰忽视。但居然能忽视到这个程度？啧啧……我都能想象到雷米尔不忍心太苛刻一脸慈祥地安慰我的情形了……  
　  
【所以，你就那么心甘情愿成为付出的那一个？即使他不爱你？】  
　  
呵呵……无自主意识？只顾生硬挑拨？这样也能栽，我也真是够丢人的……但无论发动攻击的是谁，刚刚那个问题还是回答一下吧。  
　  
我是不是心甘情愿，零是不是爱我，这些事轮不到你来关心。  
　  
所以，你，可以滚了。  
　  
玖兰枢的思绪无声无息地变得清明起来，粘附于灵魂表面的恶魔种子就这么熄灭了。  
　  
玖兰枢能感受到自己心中的阴霾在迅速消散，悄悄将怀里的恋人抱得更紧，轻声安慰着：“没事的，那只是梦而已，你已经醒了。”  
　  
我也，已经醒了。  
　  
“所以，不用怕，没事了。”  
　  
然而玖兰枢怀里的人情绪没有丝毫好转。  
　  
玖兰枢发现怀里凉得出奇的身体没有变得温暖的迹象，忍不住叹气，“零，你怎么又睡在沙发上了？你看你睡得手脚冰凉的……”  
　  
“玖兰枢……”  
　  
锥生零那依然平静却不知为何有些沙哑的声音自颈窝传来，打断了玖兰枢的话。玖兰枢依然能感受到锥生零的颤抖，轻抚着单薄瘦削的肩背，他回应的声音不禁更加温柔起来。  
　  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
　  
怀里的人顿了一会儿才说：“如果……”  
　  
然而锥生零只微颤着声开了个头便停住了。  
　  
玖兰枢轻抚拥抱着安慰锥生零，他庆幸着自己能及时清醒，因此自己才能好好继续拥抱这个人。  
　  
“嗯？如果什么？”  
　  
轻柔拥抱怀里还在发抖的恋人，玖兰枢感觉到锥生零紧抱着自己，又顿了好一会儿。直到稳不住情绪的他，终于勉强稳住了声线，然后玖兰枢听到埋在自己颈窝的锥生零完整地对自己说出了想说的话：  
　  
“如果有一天，我要杀你……你就先杀了我……”  
　  
玖兰枢彻底怔住了，他一瞬间以为自己听错了。  
　  
玖兰枢一下子不安起来，想知道怀里的人怎么了，“零，你……你刚刚说什么？怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢此刻急切异常，想看看锥生零的脸。但锥生零紧紧抱住了他，脸埋在了他的颈窝位置，无论如何也不肯抬起。  
　  
忽然，玖兰枢感觉到了颈上有温热湿润的液体滑过，心中的疑虑疯狂地滋生蔓延，压得胸口发疼。玖兰枢变得焦躁起来，几乎要强行将怀里那一直以来坚强过头的人从身上拉扯开来。  
　  
“零？零！你……让我看看你的脸！零！！”  
　


	103. 恶梦（一）

第四十三章 恶梦（一）  
　  
“在我面前，软弱一点也没关系……”  
　  
————  
　  
“零？零！让我看看你的脸！！”  
　  
“等……等一下……”  
　  
锥生零死死把脸埋在玖兰枢颈上，想彻底忍下什么才肯让他看到自己的脸。他声调很平静，但声线在抖：  
　  
“等一下，枢……先等一下……”  
　  
那个亲密的名字，即使情事中锥生零也不会轻易叫出口。  
　  
玖兰枢快要被不安压得喘不过气来了。一下子慌乱过头的人这时才忽然想起锥生零刚醒来的情况，他会一下子变成这样是因为做了恶梦。  
　  
是因为那个恶梦！？  
　  
“零，是因为梦吗？告诉我你的梦怎么了！你梦到了什么……”  
　  
玖兰枢的话没有说完就被打断了，不愿被看见脸的人似乎更不愿被刨根问底。锥生零迅速抬头，再次主动圈着玖兰枢的颈吻住了他。他重心一下不稳，压着锥生零坠入了沙发。  
　  
两人都因各自的心事而乱了。  
　  
于锥生零，玖兰枢从来都是不自信的。回想他疑似出于补偿，报恩才“爱上自己”，被不知是什么干扰了情绪，他觉得自己求得的爱情是虚假的，愤怒得马上就要伤害那个爱着的人。现在他摆脱了干扰，却看到再次主动吻上来的恋人那近距离的脸……  
　  
闭上的眼睛，眼角有泪……  
　  
心底变得平缓的愤怒完全消退，玖兰枢彻底不安起来。  
　  
玖兰枢的愤怒变成了不安，锥生零的绝望却没有任何改变。  
　  
于玖兰枢，锥生零根本不认为自己有自信的资本。因为从一开始他就知道，自己是注定无法长久陪伴他的。  
　  
干扰玖兰枢情绪的是一颗恶魔种子，而干扰锥生零情绪的是一个梦。那个寒假前开始出现，之后间歇性地重复着的梦。  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
一个女人说要折磨一个人直到其灵魂消亡。他知道那一定和自己有关，那恐怕就是他灵魂陷入初口中“无法幸福”万劫不复的诅咒开端。  
　  
如果只是这样锥生零不会那么在意，可今天那个梦忽然继续下去了。  
　  
它，彻底成了恶梦。  
　  
张狂的笑声一直充斥耳边，即使现在，即使与恋人姿态亲密地拥吻。  
　  
【我有足够的能力，我能让这个灵魂永远无法得到幸福，让他万劫不复！】  
　  
结束了急躁的吻，玖兰枢感觉到颤抖着的手摸索着在解自己的衣扣和皮带扣，喉结被生涩啃咬。低头看到近距离的脸上有着诱人绯红，胸腔中不可压抑地同时燃起别的烈火，没有什么比“被所爱需要”更能勾起天生血族的渴望。  
　  
热情的吻印落颤抖却不躲避的人身上，配合着恋人的主动褪去束缚，四处点火的手想引开注意力，让温柔的准备更好受些。玖兰枢是真的怜惜他，不想他受伤。  
　  
但锥生零却等不得，他在第二次主动拥吻玖兰枢的时候，身体时就已莫名腾升起极端的燥热，焦灼空虚得令人痛苦。因燥热泛出的泪模糊了视线，神经被不明原因的渴望不断折磨，意识却无比清醒。之前也曾不止一次因对方的獠牙咬噬而渴望，但从未这样强烈。  
　  
好热……  
　  
【我不怕告诉你，我已经在这所谓“纯善”的灵魂上打上了烙印……】  
　  
好难受……  
　  
【我倒要看看，“神的慈悲”认定的，这个“纯善”灵魂能撑得过几世！】  
　  
够了……  
　  
【我们就来看看，谁能笑到最后！】  
　  
不要再让我忍受“得不到”的折磨……  
　  
【拭目以待吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……】  
　  
脑中不受控制地重复着那恶毒的言语，疯狂的笑一刻也不曾停下。  
　  
受尽折磨的人在痛苦，恐惧，不安，绝望，濒临崩溃……他极度渴望着，渴望着那个人……  
　  
“够了……可以了……”  
　  
亲吻颈间的人听到带着哽咽的声音，玖兰枢疑惑抬头。只见锥生零本该淡紫的水眸，此刻异常地眼眶瞳孔同时鲜红，但他没有长出獠牙。默默落泪的鲜红眼睛湿润动情，正目光灼灼地看着他。  
　  
锥生零难受地催促：“已经……你……你快点啊混蛋……”  
　  
玖兰枢这才发现，一直在配合着的恋人不知何时进入了特殊的状态，此刻所有的撩拨对他来说都是折磨。深知锥生零这个特殊状态的唯一诱发条件，烈火一瞬间仿佛从对方身上烧了过来。玖兰枢眼眶瞳孔不受控制地鲜红，他竟被引出了和恋人同样的状态。  
　  
一向怜惜恋人的人被蛊惑了，接受他的邀请，撤出试探的两指，顾不得过于狭窄强行结合。  
　  
过于急切的结合中少年惊喘昂头，没有适应的时间，滚烫狰狞的兽开始疯狂肆虐。因未充分准备，亲密接触的部位第一次在情事中受伤。火热硬物狠狠烙入脆弱体内，如同行刑。  
　  
血腥于动荡中弥漫时，锥生零忽然看到近在咫尺的纯血之君异常的模样——  
　  
眼眶瞳孔同时鲜红，没有獠牙。  
　  
吸血鬼嗜欲本能状态，欲望极大，存留理智。  
　  
想起这些时，最强猎人柔韧的身躯已被那嗜欲的兽侵占得动荡摇曳，眼前那双鲜红的眼带着对自己的深深迷恋。受伤的脆弱部位被反复碾压，承受得双腿发颤时，他完全没有空暇思考纯血之君异状的起因。猎人不曾抵抗，紧抱着纵容着将自己擒获的野兽的狠厉。明明疼痛惨烈，但火辣辣的痛竟盖不过快乐。被最重要的人紧拥着的感觉好得不可理喻，隐忍快乐竟比隐忍疼痛还要难。  
　  
感觉好的不止一人。柔韧少年因疼痛紧绷而死死啜咬，入侵占有的触感美妙得令人心惊。窄腰纵情律动，玖兰枢将肌肤沾染粉色的恋人推撞得剧烈摇曳，那画面美得惊心动魄。急躁结合牵扯出的血腥提醒着玖兰枢自己伤了他，但他顺从得那么彻底……  
　  
恋人柔顺地舒展身体迎接他的深入，一直以渴求着的目光热切仰视着他。  
　  
快意急剧上升，感觉太过美妙，玖兰枢一开始便失控了。  
　  
而且，玖兰枢深知他们这状态的特殊性。  
　  
要引出纯血种的嗜血本能状态，勉强是可行的；但要引出其嗜欲本能状态，几乎不可能。偏偏玖兰枢和锥生零就是独属于彼此的唯一可能——  
　  
纯血种嗜欲本能状态唯一诱发可能：对所爱的极端渴求。  
　  
被邪火烧得心神干渴的玖兰枢彻底粉碎之前可恨的胡思乱想。他告诉自己不可以伤他，拼命想要压抑动作，但身体却只跟随本能恣意挺动，不断贯穿身下受伤的脆弱。奋力想要克制占有的动作，却根本无法克制。  
　  
纯血之君动作热情而疯狂，平时什么羞耻声音都不愿发出的少年这次顾不得压抑，急促喘息夹杂纷乱呜咽。  
　  
锥生零发凉身体被厮磨得疼痛而滚烫，火辣辣的快乐中他渐渐安心了，但也渐渐有些失神了。无意中看到了沙发旁桌子上的血蔷薇，枪托底部光滑金属面上映着他异常的眼睛……  
　  
想及刚刚自己身体的异常燥热，还有如今持续的渴求，锥生零终于明白过来：  
　  
原来……是我先进入了这状态……  
　  
“零，怎么了……你到底发生了什么……”  
　  
忽然的声音拉回了锥生零的神志，霸道侵略终于在玖兰枢强行的忍耐中稍微慢了下来。锥生零转头，看到迷惑人心的吸血鬼小心翼翼地向自己俯首。  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢想问的是什么，但他浅笑着故意误解：“你不知道吗？吸血鬼的嗜欲本能状态啊……也就你能引发我这个状态了……”  
　  
不愿伤他更多的人听到这宣言，几乎要忍不住再次伤他。  
　  
玖兰枢全身战栗着深呼吸，强行停止了所有动作，彻底压下心中的焦灼烈火，“不，零。我是说你的梦……”  
　  
锥生零心中疼痛发苦，他顺应着自己的特殊状态勾住了玖兰枢的颈，唇齿轻轻啃咬着耳廓。他生涩地模仿着对方的调笑语气：“真是……过分呢，这种时候还分心……专心一点啊，玖兰学长……”  
　  
玖兰枢凝视热情得不合理的恋人，半闭了鲜红异常的眸。  
　  
他想逃避这个问题……  
　  
既然如此……  
　  
只一瞬间，优雅的君王彻底成了野兽，粗暴得连自己都不愿意相信。无情地反复推撞柔软的逃避少年。曾经冷淡含蓄的少年滚烫了起来，喘息呼喊诱得人癫狂，少年一反过去于此事羞于投入的常态，杂乱无章地热情承欢。  
　  
他们之间从未如此纵情，亦从不曾想象过他们会有这样的可能。  
　  
玖兰枢从来都是怜惜恋人的，于此事他总是循序渐进。虽然他总是喜欢恶劣地欺负他的恋人，但他再如何恶劣，再如何失控也不曾真正令恋人受伤。如今明知会伤害，明知已经伤害，他仍继续伤害。对少年身体的熟悉让他知道如何能让他最快乐，借着血液的润滑，疯狂动作不曾有任何缓下，让身下少年疼痛的同时，他飘然欲仙地极乐。誓要让他对自己给予的一切欲罢不能，即使是疼痛也要诱他渴望。  
　  
锥生零性格使然，在情事中羞于回应。他总认为沉沦情事的自己，一切反应都是羞耻的，因此恨不得连呼吸都隐忍得平顺无波动。而现在，沙哑的声音放纵而诱人，曾经用来克制的力气如今用在了别处。青涩的身体主动地投入着，迎合对方的欲望，他用自己的身体催促勾引着纯血之君。引着身上的男人化身疯狂的兽，诱着那野兽将自己吞噬。  
　  
现在锥生零真的不愿意去想那些不敢面对的事，他不曾料想过，他居然会有明知道不能逃避也要自欺欺人的情况。事情不发生到这样的地步，他都不相信自己居然有这么消极的心。  
　  
重来的这一世，仿佛终将徒劳……  
　  
锥生零想阻止玖兰枢的追问，更想好好感受属于自己的那份感情。恰好剧烈的快乐既能让恋人无法再分心去追问，也能让他除了专心只感受宠爱便再也无法去想其他。因此他生涩地将身上的男人引得疯狂，让疯狂的他彻底满足自己的身体渴求与心灵的逃避。  
　  
于此事一向定力不足的含蓄少年难得放纵，身躯在霸道恋人激烈的疼爱中热烈回应，一切都显得不合常理。  
　  
边沿前极度敏感的身体被恣意怜爱，少年在纵容，他蓄意引诱对方将自己欺负得瑟瑟发抖。极乐被触动时颤抖着狠狠绷起身体，听得一声沉闷低喘，甜腻呼喊在激烈的结合中一瞬间止住。少年腰身倏然弓起，在动荡中止不住痉挛，默默流着泪在那人身下释放。他奋力昂头，死死绷着身体，彻底失了声，在更激烈的结合中颤抖着无声释放。  
　  
然而冲击一直没有停止过，释放前后腰身被紧拥，腿间不断持续着过于沉重的撞击。  
　  
直到声音伴随痉挛身体慢慢在不断的冲击中恢复，释放后终于稍微冷静的人喘息着，这才忽然清晰听到了两人身体纠缠出的纷乱不堪的声响，听得面红耳赤，艳红眼睛的意乱情迷悄悄夹杂羞怯。  
　  
忽然腰背上的手施力，少年惊叫着身体被抱起，跨坐在了对方身上。身体坠落，随着惑人颤音滚烫事物进入到了难以想象的深处，两具身体都叫嚣着快乐。  
　  
这是锥生零第一次这样和对方纠缠。深知自己脸皮薄，体贴的恋人不曾试过太多可能会让自己难堪的方式，初次尝试，没想到感觉竟如此勾人。深处诱发的极乐让他攀住对方纷肩头纷乱喘息，身体酥软柔顺地倚靠胸膛。  
　  
体内未能释放的疯狂野兽正不留情面地恣意作乱，为所欲为。撕咬出的极乐感觉让少年逐渐承受不起，一瞬间让他有点想求恋人停下。  
　  
但这不正是他要的吗？  
　  
可以什么都不用想，只想着他……  
　  
担心因进入得太深而从内部被撕毁的同时，锥生零疯了一般期待恋人狠狠撕毁自己。  
　  
最好能晕过去，这样就可以……什么都不用面对……  
　  
但就在这意志最薄弱的时候，锥生零耳边传来了纯血之君蚀骨的气声诱惑，“零，你到底梦到了什么，告诉我……”  
　  
玖兰枢不容拒绝地又一次问出这个问题，这一次，他必须得到答案。  
　  
既然你想逃避，我便纵容你逃避一时。  
　  
但，只一时。  
　  
苦苦逃避的问题忽然在这时被提起，被诱惑得身体绵软的少年心中涌出痛苦。  
　  
锥生零哑着声音抗拒，“不……不要……先……不要问……”  
　  
玖兰枢却不死心，全力诱惑着怀中乖顺沉溺的恋人，“让我替你分担，告诉我……”  
　  
逐渐受不住这暴烈的诱惑，锥生零眼中渐渐溢出脆弱的光，“现在……还……不要问……不要……”  
　  
固执的恋人却不肯放过，持续询问着，“别怕，告诉我，零……”  
　  
少年终于流出了痛苦的泪，滴落恋人的肩头，“不……不要……不要！”  
　  
心理的防线一步一步崩溃，那么努力也未能得到圆满，一如……心中所痛……  
　  
喃喃细语渐渐变成了歇斯底里的拒绝，锥生零终于大声说了出来：“求你！不要逼我！！”  
　  
引诱慢慢彻底停止了。  
　  
玖兰枢拥紧了怀中倔强瑟缩的少年，沉默良久。  
　  
终于，薄唇轻启，禁不住柔声细语：  
　  
“零，你不要什么都自己扛着……”  
　  
锥生零总是一直独自扛着。  
　  
他不想告诉别人，他不敢告诉别人……  
　  
坚强如堡垒的少年，其实也是会脆弱的。  
　  
而且，他已经快要扛不住了……  
　  
“你不要……总是逼自己坚强……”  
　  
逼？是吗？我……在逼自己吗……一直都……  
　  
锥生零是真的很累，可是，他认定那是不可以的。  
　  
软弱的话……不可以的……  
　  
“这样对你对我都太残忍了……为什么你不能多相信我，依赖我……”  
　  
锥生零是真的一直渴望着可以相信谁，依赖谁。他也确实已经决定了要相信玖兰枢，依赖玖兰枢。他只是习惯了，习惯自己扛着。  
　  
所以，我可以吗？  
　  
相信你，依赖你，让你替我分担……  
　  
你的手为什么在颤……玖兰枢？  
　  
“零，告诉我吧，相信我……”  
　  
那人渐渐带上微苦情绪的轻语撞击着锥生零心头。  
　  
锥生零把脸靠向玖兰枢颈窝，彻底冷静下来了，就这么任由泪水默默决堤，“对不起……对不起……”  
　  
锥生零彻底平静了，平静得不正常。  
　  
经历过太多太多的少年默默流着泪，略带着沙哑的声音喃喃细语，把真正的全部事情告诉那个人。  
　  
两世为人，今世不过是上一世的重复。上一世，他毁尽了自己的人生，逼他亲手杀了弟弟。天大的机缘让他可以重来，却莫名其妙成了他今世的后裔。他费尽心思要逃离他，却不可救药地爱上了他……  
　  
他告诉了他，一直缠身的梦里的那些人，那些对话。  
　  
还有，那个诅咒。  
　  
“我的灵魂……被恶魔诅咒了……”  
　  
也许换了别的事情，锥生零还能有信心去面对，去反抗。唯独这一次，这个诅咒，锥生零觉得自己没有办法反抗。因为，这个诅咒已经在上一世应验过一次。上一世，他无论再如何不愿，最终还是亲手完成了那个诅咒。而且……  
　  
初在最开始的时候，在他将锥生零送来这个时空的时候，他说出的话——  
　  
【结果，这一世，还是无法看到你幸福吗？】  
　  
初的话彻底印证了：这个诅咒，很可能在锥生零之前的每一世都应验了。  
　  
而那个梦让他知道，这个诅咒很可能再一次不可避免地由他亲手完成。  
　  
锥生零默默流泪，声音淡漠，平静地将梦中最让他绝望的部分，告诉了玖兰枢：  
　  
“每一世……我都会……亲手杀死最重要的人……”  
　  
　


	104. 恶梦（二）

第四十三章 恶梦（二）  
　  
他又站在了那片雪地上，看着那同样的三个人。  
　  
锥生零知道自己又在做梦了。  
　  
【随便你！你这将灵魂当成玩具的魔鬼！灵魂消散又如何！我不在乎！！】  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
依然是那个浑身是血的人，依然紧抱着怀里奄奄一息的另一个人，依然还有那个张狂的金发女人。  
　  
刺耳的笑声不断在空旷的雪地回响，恶意肆无忌惮。  
　  
又是这个梦……  
　  
这个梦从寒假开始前一天第一次出现。从那时开始，锥生零隔三差五地重复着这个梦，一直重复着相同内容的梦。  
　  
然而，今天忽然不一样了。  
　  
【阁下，你不能再干涉这个灵魂。】  
　  
一个清澈平静的少年声音出现了。  
　  
锥生零看去，那似乎是个娇小的少年，但依然是模糊不清的人。  
　  
【你……你……是谁？】  
　  
那个血人抱紧了怀里的人，警惕地看着那个身躯娇小却莫名老成的少年。  
　  
金发女人见到了来人，不屑地大笑。  
　  
【你？哈哈哈哈哈……怎么？你是来兴师问罪的？】  
　  
【阁下。我仍然和你以礼相对，只是因为念在昔日共事的情分，别忘了，你如今只不过是个叛徒。】  
　  
那少年的声音非常平静，听在耳中，让旁人的心也不禁慢慢平静下来。  
　  
然而那个血人没有平静，他死死护住怀中的人，越发警惕地看着那个少年。  
　  
【你和她……是一样的……】  
　  
金发女人听着娇小少年的话，十分不屑。  
　  
【叛徒？是啊，我就是叛徒啊，所以你现在凭的什么再对我指手划脚？】  
　  
【就凭守护他的灵魂是我的责任，从灵魂诞生，到灵魂消散。】  
　  
少年还在说着，那血人却怔住了，金发女人沉默地听着。  
　  
【他被无辜迫害而我却不曾知晓，是我的疏忽，我的过错。但既然我现在知道了……阁下，杀你，对我来说不是难事。】  
　  
【你这是威胁我？】  
　  
【是。】  
　  
【哈哈哈哈……没错，你要杀现在的我，是很简单。可你别忘了，你杀我需要在什么样的条件。我是叛徒，我是恶魔，我可以随意更换身体。我本体不稳定占用躯壳时，你根本杀不了游离灵魂体的我。】  
　  
金发女人的声音越来越嚣张，少年和血人都在沉默。  
　  
【我有足够的能力，我能让这个灵魂永远无法得到幸福，让他万劫不复！而你，只要你没来得及在我脱离躯壳时杀了我，只要你错杀一个无罪之人，堕落的你那杀我的能力将永远无法再使用！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……】  
　  
【我不怕告诉你，我已经在这所谓“纯善”的灵魂上打上了烙印。这家伙现在宁愿死也要去救他所谓最重要的人，那么，我就让他在将来的每一世都亲手去杀死他最重要的那个人！！】  
　  
少年与血人陷入沉静，默默看着口出恶言的女人。  
　  
那女人盯着少年，笑得挑衅。  
　  
【我倒要看看，“神的慈悲”认定的，这个“纯善”灵魂能撑得过几世！我要看看，他可以做到几世宁愿自己死也不去杀他最重要的人！我们就来看看，谁能笑到最后！拭目以待吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……】  
　  
少年狠狠皱起了眉头。  
　  
【只为了一句无意针对的话，居然要做到这样的地步？卡菡，你就是个疯子。】  
　  
那满身是血的人听完金发女人的话后整个人顿住了，再也不知道该说什么。  
　  
直到那个金发女人身影消失，空荡荡的雪地上仅余那个少年，和那个抱住怀中人的血人。  
　  
锥生零确信这个梦和自己有关，他有着强烈的不安，心脏狂跳不息。  
　  
每一世都……  
　  
亲手杀死……  
　  
眼前那个呆怔的血人抱住怀里人的画面，忽然成了锥生零上一世的画面——  
　  
满身鲜血的他，抱住失去了生命的双胞胎弟弟。  
　  
心脏忽然狠狠一跳，梦就这么断了。  
　  
眼睑剧烈一抖，锥生零缓缓睁开了紫眸。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零看到的是居高临下凑近的玖兰枢那微笑着的脸。  
　  
“醒了？零……”  
　  
最重要的人……  
　  
【那我就让他在将来的每一世都亲手杀死他最重要的那个人！！】  
　  
上一世，锥生零杀了自己的双生弟弟……  
　  
重来的这一世……  
　  
锥生零曾经的记忆再次于脑海重现，然而画面再一次变了。  
　  
他茫然地抱着那已经死去的躯体，然而眼前一瞬间一花，躺于怀中的人换了模样。  
　  
柔软的深褐的发，死寂的酒红的眼……  
　  
那是……唯一让他生出“想要陪伴”念头的人……  
　  
不……  
　  
锥生零流着泪，声音平静而绝望：  
　  
“我的灵魂被恶魔诅咒了……每一世，我都会亲手杀死最重要的人……”  
　  
“如果我没有上一世的记忆，我也许会不把这诅咒当一回事，但是……是我亲手杀死了一缕，不管我如何不愿，最终我还是杀了一缕。一缕他……就在我怀里失去了心跳，是我亲手……”  
　  
“这一世，我很想说绝对不会再这样了，我很想认为我这一次一定能控制住自己……如果是以前的我，至少我还可以觉得我不够强，我一定杀不了强大的你……可是你却告诉过我轻易就能杀掉你的方法……”  
　  
“你那个致命的弱点，就在我的胸膛里，我随时可以轻易地伤害它……你不该告诉我，千不该万不该的……为什么？为什么你要告诉我？玖兰枢你这个混蛋……”  
　  
“那个诅咒……如果那真的是注定的，如果哪一天，我真的想杀你了……玖兰枢，不要让这个诅咒应验……在我要杀你之前，杀了我……杀了……”  
　  
锥生零平静到似乎失了生气的话被打断，热烈的吻吻得他快要绷不住汹涌情绪。  
　  
结束一吻，锥生零被搂紧，脑后被伸手扣住了，玖兰枢让他的眼睛只能看着他。  
　  
玖兰枢笑着，但他的笑带上了怒意，“零，你杀不了我的，我也不会杀你。要是不想让那个所谓的诅咒应验，想办法把那个恶魔杀了就好。不是已经出现了吗？夺取白蕗更躯壳的家伙。锥生零，你不要想逃避，任何理由你都休想推开我。”  
　  
看着那因自己的极端反应而怔住泪痕满面的沉默少年；看着那从来只会默默流泪，再痛苦也不哭出声来的少年；玖兰枢忍不住叹气。他将锥生零紧拥于怀中轻声说着：“零，没事的，零杀不了我，你舍不得，我会让你舍不得……”  
　  
本来就是舍不得啊……  
　  
锥生零呆呆地倚在他身上，感觉自己快要忍不住那剧烈波动的情绪了。  
　  
“我知道你坚强惯了，但是……”  
　  
不……不要说出来……  
　  
“在我面前，你可以不用那么坚强。”  
　  
不然我真的会……再也忍不住……  
　  
“在我面前，软弱一点也没关系……”  
　  
直到听到这句话，两世为人的少年终于无法再压抑什么，平静的表情渐渐变得痛苦。他缩在那人怀里，几声低迷呜咽之后，再次把脸埋入对方颈窝，脆弱地哭出声来。  
　  
曾经再苦也不愿在人前流泪，再痛都不肯放肆哭泣，现在他却哭了，哭出了声。  
　  
这个正在拥抱他的人不需要他坚强，可以让他依赖，并给了他可以软弱的理由。于是，将坚强扛得太久的少年此刻将重担全部丢弃了，只想在他怀里好好软弱一次。  
　  
两世为人，前世今生的种种委屈，不甘，痛苦，遗憾……通通化为脆弱音节，只在他面前展现。  
　  
锥生零彻底软在温柔怀抱里，将自己完全交给那个人。他没有嚎啕大哭，即使可以放肆，他也不知道怎样宣泄。他只放任自己缩在玖兰枢怀里，呜咽着哭了很久。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉抱住那坚强得仿佛和哭泣无缘，如今却一下子彻底脆弱起来的人，轻叹起来。他一直渴望能成为锥生零可以安心依赖的人，想要坚强得让人心疼的他在自己面前安心地脆弱。但其实他害怕看见他脆弱。  
　  
你的眼泪太重，我其实不能承受。  
　  
直到哭泣渐渐变得虚弱，玖兰枢听到脆弱少年在耳边轻喘起来，滚烫的唇轻蹭颈侧。  
　  
锥生零难受地呜咽着，委屈低喃：“玖兰……我……难受……”  
　  
玖兰枢了然，在少年肩上一吻。  
　  
少年在承受他重新进入的时候紧抱了他，渐弱的呜咽中忽然一声哼吟。他难得地脆弱着，放心地依赖着亲密恋人。  
　  
然而，微凉双唇凑近了耳朵。  
　  
“零，想要，就自己来……”  
　  
少年身体一震，惊得不知道作何反应。  
　  
一直拥抱着柔韧腰肢的手协助他在怀里起坐，但只轻微使力，轻微的移动让情事进展缓慢。这样的情况对特殊状态的少年来说根本就是折磨，还不如不动。  
　  
身体本能的渴求驱使着，锥生零不由得再次委屈地微微啜泣，生涩地主动起来。  
　  
怀中恋人慢慢开始追逐玖兰枢的节奏，他听见少年再次委屈地啜泣起来了。  
　  
玖兰枢微微抬首，在他耳边轻笑：“零，你记住，从今以后，让你哭的，只可以是我……”  
　  
少年又是身体一震。  
　  
安慰人就好好安慰，干嘛用这种变态方式，混蛋玖兰……  
　  
此刻主动归主动，终归是没有过主动经验的人，锥生零动作太过杂乱。这样的感觉根本不好，和被动的感觉差了太多。即使有身体适应了的自然润滑，感觉仍会一不小心弄疼自己，还可能弄疼那个混蛋……  
　  
额心相抵，近距离传来不知道是调笑还是轻嘲的话：  
　  
“零，别乱来，可别受伤了……”  
　  
然而无论是哪一种，对脸上还挂着泪此刻情绪仍然低迷的人来说都是一样的。少年喘息着，心中只觉得不甘：我就是天赋欠佳啊，你还想怎样，混蛋……  
　  
“零，我来教你吧……怎样能在让我快乐的同时，让你也快乐……”  
　  
腿忽然被分得更开，深入的动作诱出一声惊喘。腰被扶住了，纯血之君轻声教导着那生涩少年。他教他如果起落，如何款摆，如何追逐两人的快乐。  
　  
“零，来……要……这样动，乖……”  
　  
“就是这样……好好含着它……”  
　  
“怎么样，有感觉了吗……”  
　  
“来，对……好好动，零……”  
　  
顺应着身体需求，少年主动配合着，渐渐红透了脸。慢慢恢复了一些体力的人忽然在想，自己似乎无论如何也对这种事生不出多少定力。但此刻脆弱得到安抚的少年想到，这种时候还要定力来做什么呢？一直死撑的尊严脸面一点意义都没有……  
　  
他什么都不想顾了，只想将自己可以给得起的一切奉上，想让这个男人彻底记住自己。  
　  
如果他不可避免地会死去，如果天生血族的恋人注定了无法忘记。那么至少让他记住的事情里，多一些快乐的部分，不要到回想时，尽是痛苦。  
　  
既然你想要，那我就给得彻底一点……  
　  
完全配合着获得了恋人交出的主导权，少年双手圈着对方的颈主动地投入。慢慢地终于找到了喜欢的节奏，渐渐在温柔怀抱里变得热情似火。但想让对方快乐的少年忽然发现自己很喜欢现在这种状态，这种得到全部主导权的状态。  
　  
状态特殊且情绪异常的少年变得矛盾，明明只是初学者，却渴望着主导自己的恋人；明明想让对方快乐，此刻却只顾得上在他身上凭着主导地位，追逐自己的快乐。  
　  
直到渐渐从消极情绪中脱离了，想到刚刚自己那渴望取悦对方的心情，锥生零一下子面红耳赤。看到男人依然镇定自持的样子，他忽然不甘心地想要在主导权在自己手里的情况下，让对方失控。  
　  
冷淡恋人忽然热情得不像话，玖兰枢很快便知道了他的心态，乐得纵容。  
　  
直到初学者终于懊恼地发现，他的体力根本跟不上特殊状态的渴求。感觉到抱住自己的人扶住了柔韧细腰，双手忽然使力强行加快了他的速度。  
　  
少年嘤咛一声身子一下子发软，存在感过于剧烈的部分在体内恣意妄为。  
　  
耳边传来性感低语：“零……再让你这样折腾下去，我得疯……”  
　  
不知道这是恋人温柔的适时安慰，还是欲壑难填的纯血之君真的再无法忍耐，要强的人得了台阶便不再理会缘由，任由对方热情拥抱，重新主导。恋人放纵得彻底，索取快乐的同时轻易触发他所有的极乐，仍带着轻轻啜泣的喘息诱人至极。  
　  
两双依然鲜红的眸近距离对视着，知道对方的情绪已经恢复正常，他低笑着微微仰视那双软软剜来的眸。两人暧昧地气声调戏与反击。  
　  
“喜欢吗……零？”  
　  
“闭嘴……混蛋……”  
　  
男人再次低笑，随即开始放纵。  
　  
第一次让对方在如此深的位置失控，恣意的缠绵不可避免地触发疼痛。但此刻所有疼痛都变得极诱人，诱得少年纵容那嗜欲野兽更加深入。少年过于紧涩的内部与这之前过于疯狂的放纵让此刻欲火焚身的男人也有些痛，但这样的疼痛令他上瘾。享受快乐的同时，将脆弱恋人的啜泣呜咽强行顶撞成更美妙的声音。  
　  
癫狂的快乐与疼痛混合，刻骨铭心地沉沦。  
　  
一声急喘，定力不足的少年终于痉挛着再次释放。不久腰身便被搂得更紧，尖喘中对方数次激烈深入后，突兀高热终于在深处爆发。  
　  
然而他们的特殊状态让纠缠无法结束，体内那释放了却依然昂扬的部分再次催促。颤哼起来的少年瑟缩着热情而柔顺，纵容无度的需索。  
　  
少年觉得自己颠簸的身一如海中孤舟，随着浪潮被不断摇曳浮沉，哽咽嘤咛着，乖巧得如惹人怜爱的幼猫。紧抱着那人的颈，软绵绵地任由对方放肆索取。  
　  
少年暗想，自己果然不适合主动，太累，感觉也不好。更重要的原因是，被天赋极高的恋人主导的感觉太好了。  
　  
果然，还是定力太差。  
　  
混蛋，我会变成这样，都是你害的。  
　  
待怀里的少年再次因投入情事而变得柔软诱人，热情的男人忽然出声询问：“零，你……爱我吗？”  
　  
闻言，薄脸皮的少年一下子难堪起来，红了脸颊耳根，呜咽嗔骂：“你……混蛋，不要明知故问。”  
　  
玖兰枢悄悄苦笑，微微有些自责，却忽然想听他说出口。手臂勾挂起一边腿弯，放纵深入，“告诉我，零……你爱我吗？”  
　  
坏心眼的行动下，沉溺的少年纷乱地呜咽起来，断续地发出颤音，“说了……就你能……引出这状态……你还要怎样……”  
　  
男人心中暗笑，渴望听他亲口确认的心思埋藏在“恶质”伪装之下，不肯轻易放过他，“零，乖，告诉我……”  
　  
锥生零认定这恶质的混蛋是故意的，越发觉得难堪，支支吾吾起来，“不爱……的话……谁，谁要和你……做这种事啊……”  
　  
丢弃优雅的纯血之君强忍在失控边沿，让少年体内的脆弱不断迎上滚烫入侵，执着地诱惑：“我想听……零，说出来，我想听……”  
　  
心身摇曳的人本不肯妥协，奈何始终经不起这样的“折磨”，羞愤不已地哽咽：“你……我……我……爱你啊！混蛋！”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑起来，终于心满意足地轻吻少年耳廓，沙哑回应：“乖，下次记得把‘混蛋’去掉……我也爱你，我亲爱的……零……”  
　  
两双鲜红的眼对视，玖兰枢此刻对恋人的爱慕满溢，想要亲吻他。然而此时向来害羞的恋人却因心中不安，先一步主动吻了下来。主动咬破了彼此的舌尖唇瓣，让无法说谎的血液诉说渴求与爱意。  
　  
过于长久的吻结束，纯血之君紧抱着恋人重新压入柔软沙发，热情地冲击柔嫩敏感的柔顺少年。少年放松了身体，柔顺地承受纯血之君的所有放纵。  
　  
特殊的状态让这场情事多次释放也无法停止，不断催促重复，身体在早春的低温夜晚直接接触空气，却仍渐渐泛起薄汗。直到少年在又一次释放后神志终于清明，他的情绪终于重新回到了对情事羞于沉溺的状态。但当他转过头，他却仍能看到桌子上血蔷薇底部反映的异常眼睛。  
　  
疲惫不堪的少年羞愤抱怨：“这……这该死的状态……到底要怎样……才能结束啊……”  
　  
仍在催促沉溺，却明显乐在其中的玖兰枢闻言轻笑，“我哪知道，我可没有过这种经验。但是……”  
　  
冲击忽然加重，体内再次涌入热液时下巴忽然被捏住，口腔涌入血气，下意识咽下对方哺过来的一口纯血，锥生零的体力在恢复。疑惑之际，纯血之君状态异常的脸随即进入了视线。  
　  
玖兰枢暧昧地调笑：“零，火是你点的，你无论如何也跑不了。你啊，接下来的，乖乖的都给我接受……”  
　  
无话可说的少年苦着一张红透的脸，顺从着一直抱紧那个似得了理由，乐得公然纵欲的人。任由身体被无止境般摇曳起来，又渐渐被引得一起沉溺。  
　  
直到互相拥抱的两人终于在又一次释放后慢慢松懈，只渴求单纯的拥抱。两颗因不同原因冷下的心，一下子滚烫过后，慢慢恢复温热平静。  
　  
暴风雨终于平息，玖兰枢温柔地将彻底瘫软的锥生零抱在怀里，侧躺着让他倚偎身边，轻柔亲吻。  
　  
锥生零在绵甜温柔的细碎亲吻下恢复平静，若不是一身带着微痛的余韵，他大概会怀疑他们最开始的那些疯狂是幻觉吧？  
　  
玖兰枢对锥生零的疲惫有着绵绵甜甜的怜惜，一吻轻轻印上湿润额头，轻抚瘦削肩背，酒红眼眸看着绯红诱人的脸：“累吗？”  
　  
锥生零泪痕未干，湿润的淡紫眼眸欲闭未闭，解除了特殊状态的少年沙哑着嗓子抱怨：“累死了……”  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零今晚请了假，要去黑主家赴晚餐之约。  
　  
但他似乎已经忘了。  
　  
玖兰枢讨厌锥生一缕，讨厌那个明明伤害了锥生零，却仍能无条件得到他信任的人。直到他知道上一世的自己设计锥生零亲手杀死了弟弟，他终于明白锥生零为何当初如此不敢相信自己，却无条件信任着弟弟。  
　  
但玖兰枢依然讨厌锥生一缕，“锥生零忘了可以见到锥生一缕的晚餐邀约”让独占欲作祟的他极大地满足。  
　  
不过……  
　  
你很想见他吧？  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻亲吻锥生零耳廓，声音低哑：“零，你还要去黑主家的吧，我……帮你清理？”  
　  
特殊状态解除后，脸皮薄如纸的少年在恋人的提醒下才想起了晚餐的事，当即红了脸。锥生零支支吾吾，声细如蚊，“不准做多余的事……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着应了，随即抱起那个身高相仿，抱起来却没什么份量的少年，径直往浴室的方向走去。  
　  
　


	105. 双子之宴（一）

第四十四章 双子之宴（一）  
　  
一缕：玖兰枢你个人渣！  
　  
优姬：玖兰枢你个禽兽！  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚。  
　  
一个没有人能看得见的黑发金瞳少年安静地站在黑主家的厨房角落，观察着，保护着。  
　  
那个被保护着却毫不知情的，银发略长的少年这时表情憋屈地拿着一把刚刚忽然被塞到手里的木勺子，极度郁闷地搅拌着面前那一锅酱汁。  
　  
一直安静站着的雷米尔饶有兴致地看着那个麻烦少年咬牙切齿地烹调，此刻他难得地对少年正搅拌着的那一锅人类食物产生好奇。  
　  
雷米尔在银发少年看不见的情况下悄悄凑近了，观察着那一锅由洋葱，蜜桃，蜂蜜，牛肉末，迷迭香等等等等熬制成的，材料搭配诡异的半流质迷之人类食物。  
　  
经不需要进食，却拥有人类视、听、触、嗅、味，五感的雷米尔视觉上判断，这锅颜色暗红中带了点蓝紫的半流质，疑似人类描述的黑暗料理。但经他嗅觉上判断，这锅半流质散发着的那股浓烈气息，不合常理地似乎是属于美味的范围。  
　  
雷米尔一边感叹着“人类的食物真是神奇，能以这神奇之物为食的人类真是厉害”，一边悄悄退开。然后他继续安静站在厨房一角，继续默默观察，默默保护。  
　  
这时，雷米尔看到厨房出现了另一个人。那位名叫黑主灰阎的一头淡金色头发扎成马尾的眼镜男刚刚到餐厅摆放餐具，这时候回来了。由那个想着“等一下零会来”的银发麻烦少年走入黑主家的一刻开始，这个马尾眼镜男的那张嘴巴就没停过——  
　  
“嗳嗳嗳～一缕君～帮我切一下洋葱吧～看～这个就是洋葱～把那个干皮扒一下，然后切丝～对啦～没错～”  
　  
“一缕君，帮我拿一下米醋～那个透明瓶子的，记得不是米酒哦～是酸酸的米醋～”  
　  
“一缕君一缕君～来洗一下这些蔬菜～刚刚从菜园子摘回来的哟～看看～这个是番茄哟～”  
　  
“来来来～小一缕（Ichiru酱）～你来帮我搅拌一下这个吧～这样慢慢地搅拌～一圈一圈～对对对～就是这样～小心别让这个特制酱汁煮糊了哟～”  
　  
同时从那银发少年走入黑主家门口那一刻开始，这个马尾眼镜男就仿佛把银发少年当三岁幼童，或智力功能障碍伴发肢体残障人士地在教导煮食。然后从刚刚开始，这马尾眼镜男忽然开始称呼银发少年为“小一缕”，并往他手里塞了一把勺子。  
　  
拿着勺子的银发少年脸皮抽搐，心中萌生起第二百三十一次把马尾眼镜男暴揍一顿，然后摔门离开的念头。又在第二百三十二次想到“等一下零会来”后狠狠忍耐着转身，继而咬牙切齿地开始搅拌酱汁。  
　  
这个马尾眼镜男，夸张到怕人不知道他在迁就保护地在教导银发少年做饭。这种迁就保护到极点的样子，反而让银发少年不会有被迁就保护着的感觉，只会觉得被戏弄。不得不说，这笑眯眯的马尾眼镜男很懂得怎样和这麻烦少年相处，不过难保其实还有他恶趣味的成份。  
　  
半个月的近身保护以来，第一次看到这应对任何人都似乎游刃有余的银发少年显现出了遇到克星的无可奈何。  
　  
黑发金瞳少年笑了。  
　  
继而，他忽然微微皱眉，突兀闭眼，到眉头松开时他的表情已经恢复了平静无波。  
　  
无人能看见的雷米尔依然沉默，静静看着眼前的一切。  
　  
黑主灰阎哼着小曲子，心情愉快的煮食着，忽然嘴巴又闲不住了，“呐，小一缕～虽然锥生不会挑食，但小一缕你知道他有没有什么特别喜欢吃的菜式吗？”  
　  
锥生一缕此刻额角发疼，忍耐着那个羞耻的称呼，真的不怎么想回答他。  
　  
以为锥生一缕对双胞胎哥哥的喜好不了解的黑主灰阎则笑嘻嘻地打着圆场，“其实我也就是随口问一问而已，如果小一缕不知道的话也没关系哟～”  
　  
锥生一缕有些脱力地叹了口气，随即脸上泛起了微笑，零爱吃的菜式吗？  
　  
“……蔬菜汤。”  
　  
黑主灰阎一怔，差点以为自己幻听，“……呃？什么？哦哦哦哦～汤！我又忘了煮汤！汤汤汤汤～既然在自家开垦的无公害菜园子里摘了那么多蔬菜～就做点蔬菜汤吧～谢谢你的提醒哟～小一缕～”  
　  
锥生一缕真的挺感谢眼前这个耍白痴的人的，是他将自己邀请过来，因此才得以和哥哥多一些见面机会。当然，如果黑主灰阎能放弃那个让他想施展暴力的称呼的话就更好了。  
　  
“唔……用什么蔬菜好呢？”  
　  
黑主灰阎看着菜篮子里的各色蔬菜，忽然注意到搅拌酱汁的人分神的目光，随即一笑。  
　  
黑主灰阎拿起了菜篮子里圆润可爱的番茄，“噢噢噢～番茄～酸酸甜甜的番茄～鲜美可口的番茄汤～”  
　  
锥生一缕眼角一抽。  
　  
我知道你注意到我的视线了，你就不能表演得正常一点吗？零跟在你身边四年，他是怎么忍过来的？  
　  
郁闷地继续搅拌那锅奇葩酱汁，过了一会儿，锥生一缕脸上慢慢有些隐隐约约的愉快，他想起了小时候。  
　  
饭桌前的双生子各自吃着跟前的蔬菜汤，那是番茄做主材料的蔬菜汤。煮好的蔬菜汤在上桌前，将切开的番茄瓣重新在汤盘中间摆回完整的样子，四周则是汤，番茄的上面则点缀着几片葱白。  
　  
那正是锥生零最喜欢吃的菜式。  
　  
正喝着汤的锥生一缕忽然发现旁边的哥哥正在愣神，一双晶莹剔透的淡紫一眨不眨的，正深情凝视着自己面前那盘蔬菜汤里的番茄瓣。而哥哥自己那盘蔬菜汤里的番茄，早就被他清扫干净了。  
　  
锥生一缕笑了，拿起汤勺，舀了几瓣番茄往自家哥哥的盘里放，“这个给你，零喜欢吃番茄，对吧？”  
　  
被看穿心事的锥生零一下子红了脸，“不用不用，一缕明明也很喜欢啊。”  
　  
锥生一缕笑得更欢了，“这是交换哦，说定了，下次妈妈做放蘑菇的蔬菜汤，零要分我一点蘑菇。”  
　  
锥生零愣愣看着汤盘中的番茄瓣，“啊……好……”  
　  
看到哥哥还在扭捏，锥生一缕说：“再说，我也吃不下那么多，不好浪费粮食，零就当做帮帮我，好吗？”  
　  
得到了充分的理由，锥生零终于开心地笑着接受了自家弟弟的小小礼物。  
　  
哥哥总是这样的呢，明明喜欢得不得了，却总是不好意思表现出来，更不好意思开口讨要；别人送赠的，让出的，还要有理由才肯收下。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然在想，不知道自家哥哥和那个该死的纯血种现在是什么状况。  
　  
今天日间部闹得那么大的动静，那个该死的东西为了保护那个很紧张零的小丫头，居然公开说她是他的恋人？如果零以为事情真的是那样的话怎么办……  
　  
不对，那个小丫头可能的身份……得了！只要她一恢复记忆，零就算再喜欢那个该死的东西，也绝对不可能去争取的了！  
　  
想着这样的事情，锥生一缕搅拌着酱汁的手不禁有点狠，表情也更阴冷起来了。  
　  
就在这时门口传来了声音，黑主灰阎欢天喜地地跑去开门，一边走一边说：“噢噢噢～肯定是零和小优姬回来了～”  
　  
黑主灰阎扯开了大大的笑脸大开门，笑眯眯地对着门外的人说：“欢迎回家～”  
　  
门口的人——蓝堂英一下子怔住了。  
　  
忽然，这位夜间部天才少年，吸血鬼贵族公子的蓝堂英明显地局促不安起来，脸色发红。  
　  
蓝堂英态度拘谨，声音洪亮地说：  
　  
“晚上好！黑主理事长！鄙人蓝堂英，受夜间部枢大人所托，送令嫒优姬小姐回来！”  
　  
这时蓝堂英忽然恭敬有加地向着黑主灰阎九十度鞠躬：  
　  
“时间有点晚！实在非常抱歉！！”  
　  
黑主灰阎被蓝堂英不明所以的表现吓了一跳，“哦，原来蓝堂君啊，咦？小优姬，你……怎么了？”  
　  
只见站在蓝堂英身边的黑主优姬通红了脸；含羞带怯地一副被欺负了，受了委屈的样子。一向的女汉子十分难得地露出娇滴滴，羞答答的少女模样。  
　  
黑主灰阎挑眉，看着门口状态怪异的一男一女。老狐狸眯了眯眼镜镜片后的金色眼睛，“小优姬？你是不是感冒发烧了？脸好红啊。”  
　  
此话一出，门口那一男一女马上一僵，更加怪异起来了。年轻男女不由自主地偷看对方，一不小心视线对在了一起，两张脸瞬间红色素泛滥成灾。  
　  
哦呀嘛～  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然露出了老怀安慰的笑容，笑眯眯地看着蓝堂英。  
　  
人家说，岳父看女婿，是越看越不顺眼的。而丈母娘看女婿，是越看越顺眼的。  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然发现自己居然一直是丈母娘的心态。之前知道锥生零和玖兰枢的关系后看玖兰枢是这样；现在看到蓝堂英也是这样。此刻看着蓝堂英，他那一张嘴笑得快要咧到耳根去。  
　  
这时蓝堂英和黑主优姬已经进了门，两人极度拘谨地坐在沙发上，而一身围裙忘了摘的黑主灰阎则坐在了对面，笑得不禁让人怀疑他是不是下巴脱了臼。  
　  
说起对面的那两只，会变成这样自然是因为情侣之间那友情以上的亲密接触——kiss了。  
　  
但是，这两只的反应似乎有些过大？  
　  
神差鬼使忽然而来的一亲芳泽，两个人脑子里都乱哄哄的。  
　  
一个满脑子都是：  
　  
樱桃布丁，草莓慕斯，牛奶棉花糖，雪媚娘，提拉米苏，蜜桃果冻，鲜奶蛋羹，巧克力流心蛋糕，香草冰激凌……又香又甜又软又滑……  
　  
另一个则满脑子都是：  
　  
我和吸血鬼接吻了！我和吸血鬼接吻了！我和吸血鬼接吻了！我和吸血鬼接吻了！我和吸血鬼接吻了！死蓝堂英为什么你吻技那么好！！  
　  
这一对男女既纯情又不纯情，各自都有点毛病。  
　  
蓝堂英智商颇高，而情商有点捉急，而且性格略显幼稚。表面偶像牛郎万人迷，内心其实纯情得不得了。但好歹是个学医的，对生理结构，物种繁殖之事有着科学性的了解。偏偏这低情商理科单身狗又觉得情侣间的各种亲密接触“不卫生”，“没意义”，曾对那些行为吐槽得一文不值。  
　  
于是，蓝堂英更加地对情情爱爱没有兴趣，甚至觉得：这就是情侣间的相处？噫~~~~  
　  
而黑主优姬则是莫名其妙地对某些事了解得挺深，因此之前锥生零第一次被吸血解开误会后，才会一脸猥琐地调戏锥生零。但她在自己的感情上却是完完全全的单蠢——单细胞+蠢。对什么人都是那副大大咧咧的样子，即使是在意中人面前。但是一旦察觉了粉红泡泡气氛，黑主优姬就会由于“莫名其妙地对某些事了解得挺深”而马上开始变得又害怕，又害羞，又好奇。  
　  
然后思维脱缰：他要对我做什么！？  
　  
亲吻喜欢的人的感觉，好得让榆木脑袋的理科单身狗蓝堂英开始疑惑，然后期待。期待起自己曾经鄙视的那些亲密接触：不知道会是什么感觉？然后因本人的学识，蓝堂英脑子里开始冒出些不太好的画面来，然后没有过经验的人自己先害羞了。  
　  
被喜欢的人亲吻的感觉，却让脑子不知道什么时候装进某些稀奇古怪知识的黑主优姬有些怕怕的，怕他还要对毫无经验的自己做些什么。而在黑主优姬的概念里：我和蓝堂英是两个不同的物种，人和吸血鬼，我们这样算不算“人（哔——）play”？  
　  
总之，一吻结束后，这对逗比情侣忽然陷入极度害羞的状态。  
　  
然后送黑主优姬回到黑主家的蓝堂英，一见到黑主灰阎，啃了人家闺女的人就心虚了。现在蓝堂英正一副仿佛已经“米已成炊”，提亲见家长似的心态坐在沙发上，拘谨得不得了。  
　  
黑主优姬同样拘谨地坐着，但她想得有点远，她在想：理事长会不会接受他的女婿不是人？话说，要是将来我和蓝堂英结婚生小孩的话，生出来的小孩算是什么物种！？  
　  
然而他们不知道的是，坐在对面笑得快流出口水来的黑主灰阎想得更远：女孩子好啊，我喜欢贴心小棉袄～女孩子的话，该取什么名字好呢～  
　  
锥生一缕看到门厅沙发上那无法分心注意自己的傻了的三只生物，随即默默勾起了唇角，转身返回厨房独自准备起晚餐来。  
　  
然而到晚餐彻底准备好，而且渐渐有点变凉了，锥生零都依然没有出现。而门厅沙发上的蓝堂英，这时终于注意到了屋子里还有着第四个人。  
　  
其时，原本想着把人送回来就可以回月之寮复命的蓝堂英，莫名其妙地被黑主灰阎拉进了门。坐在门厅沙发上紧张不已的他一个劲地灌茶，终于不可避免地人有三急。觉得第一次以准女婿（？）身份拜访，全程没说过话，开口第一句就是上厕所，会不会给人印象不好？于是蓝堂英一直憋着，直到他终于忍无可忍……  
　  
从洗手间出来的蓝堂英往门厅走去，想着：这样一直不说话干坐着也不是办法，看该怎么找个理由合理地告退。改天带上见面礼，穿得正式一点再来拜访……  
　  
就在这时，蓝堂英视线余光忽然看到了路过的厨房里那个银发略长的少年。  
　  
“锥生一缕！？”  
　  
厨房里被吼着叫出名字的锥生一缕回头，看着厨房门口那只炸毛了的金毛。  
　  
哦？终于发现我的存在了？  
　  
蓝堂英看着锥生一缕面带不明笑意的脸，又想及中午这家伙想对黑主优姬下毒手，气不打一处来：“你为什么会在这里！？”  
　  
这时黑主父女闻声而来，黑主灰阎哈哈大笑起来，“是我叫小一缕来的，啊哈哈～等一下零也会来，人多一点就热闹一点，多好啊～”  
　  
听了黑主灰阎的话，逗比情侣的关注点完全不一样。  
　  
蓝堂英瞪直了眼：黑主理事长叫来的？理事长明明知道中午的时候锥生一缕企图对优姬下毒手的事情，为什么反而将他请来了？难道……理事长想将他拉到台面来，当面警告他不要轻举妄动？可如果是那样，那为什么把锥生零叫来？锥生零那个护短狂魔，绝对会把锥生一缕护得死死的吧！！  
　  
黑主优姬挑眉：零要来？这锥生一缕是知情的？虽说锥生一缕知道绯樱闲不是零杀的，可是怎么看这个人的关注都明显在零身上比较多吧，我不过就是他‘声东击西’的那个‘东’罢了？他该不会真的是对零有什么企图吧！？枢学长也真是的，保护我做什么！？该保护零才是啊！！  
　  
黑主灰阎似乎忽然才回神发现自己身上还围着围裙，“哎呀～大家好不容易聚到了一起吃晚饭，要开开心心的才对嘛～”  
　  
抬头看了看墙上的钟，快到晚上九点了。黑主灰阎想着，锥生零是不是有些太慢了？  
　  
黑主灰阎打着圆场，“零有点慢，不过大概也快到了，我去准备～小一缕就好好休息一下吧～”  
　  
这时，锥生一缕被黑主灰阎这个晾了他很久的主人家半拖半拉地按着坐到了餐桌边，让客人的他坐着，等候另一个重要客人锥生零。同坐在餐桌边的还有不明所以地被拖了过来的黑主优姬和蓝堂英。  
　  
随后黑主灰阎离场，餐桌边的三个人开始以眼神打架。  
　  
锥生一缕死崩着冷脸，忽然觉得有些待不下去了，此刻他真的很想先去暴揍黑主灰阎一顿，然后摔门离去。  
　  
但是……  
　  
等一下……  
　  
零会来……  
　  
　


	106. 双子之宴（二）

第四十四章 双子之宴（二）  
　  
月之寮。  
　  
不得已下又一次让玖兰枢替自己清理身体的锥生零在清理完毕后当即过河拆桥，将玖兰枢赶出了浴室。  
　  
将自己整个人淹没在热水里的锥生零依然无法控制自己刚刚的种种模样出现在脑中，几乎想索性将自己淹死在浴缸里算了。当然，锥生零没真这么干。  
　  
“哗啦”一声，锥生零一下子冒出水面。他抬手胡乱抹了抹脸，表情变得凝重起来。  
　  
一个梦，成了压垮锥生零长年累月的脆弱那最后一根稻草。  
　  
锥生零开始回想之前不断重复的梦，并强迫自己回想今天傍晚的梦。想起梦里那个笑得张狂的金发女人，一个抱着一个人，满身鲜血的人，还有一个平静至极少年，四个人之间，三个人的对话，他努力在提取有用的信息。  
　  
【……你会害我输给那个道貌岸然的家伙！！】  
　  
【走上什么样的路是我自己的事……为了你无聊的打赌……这样活着我不稀罕！】  
　  
【……我会折磨你生生世世……直到灵魂消散你也别想得到幸福！】  
　  
【……灵魂消散又如何！我不在乎！！】  
　  
【……慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！】  
　  
【……我是叛徒，我是恶魔，我可以随意更换身体……我有足够的能力，我能让这个灵魂永远无法得到幸福，让他万劫不复……】  
　  
【只为了一句无意针对的话，居然要做到这样的地步？卡菡，你就是个疯子。】  
　  
【……我已经在这所谓“纯善”的灵魂上打上了烙印。这家伙现在宁愿死也要去救他所谓最重要的人，那么，我就让他在将来的每一世都亲手去杀死他最重要的那个人！！】  
　  
锥生零胸口在痛，努力平稳下呼吸，整理自己想起的东西。  
　  
锥生零的悲剧源于一个打赌。不……那根本算不上“打赌”。  
　  
在不知前提的情形下，有一个人认定了某个灵魂是“纯善”的，并说了出来，这句话被那个名为卡菡的金发女人记住了。只为证明那个人的话错了，那个女人针对了那个“纯善”的灵魂，想逼其在自己的性命和其最重要的人的性命之间作选择。到最后那个人选择了让其最重要的人活着。卡菡“输了”。于是她留下了对那个灵魂“直到消散也别想得到幸福”，“每一世都亲手杀死他最重要的人”的诅咒。  
　  
锥生零想起，在寒假之前，蓝堂家宴看到的极限伪装；寒假刚开始时，黑主学园山道分岔口遭遇的挖心袭击。这两件事都与这学期申请入读夜间部的白蕗更有关。超过能力极限的强化，玖兰枢所说的白蕗家族的“狂化之血”的其中一个能力。  
　  
在那些梦还没有重复得太多的时候，锥生零还不知道当初在蓝堂家宴时，忽然泛出的被盯上的感觉是怎么回事。直到挖心事件，濒死的锥生零在那个被操纵的傀儡身上看到一个女人的身影。她看着自己时的感觉，让锥生零马上想起了蓝堂家宴那被盯上的感觉，如同猎物被捕猎者盯上的感觉。  
　  
然后他开始从灵魂深处不断泛出愤怒。  
　  
也是这时，锥生零才记起：在蓝堂家宴上，我感受到那种被盯上的感觉时，正是白蕗更出现以后。  
　  
那个梦，在蓝堂家宴当天早上模糊地出现了。在蓝堂家宴前夕，也就是白蕗更即将现身前夕，开始清晰出现。并开始在接下来的寒假不断重复。同时，白蕗更在蓝堂家宴第一次出现，也开始和后续针对锥生零的事情扯上了关系。  
　  
也许“现在的白蕗更”，真的已经不是白蕗更了，她现在，很可能就是……  
　  
锥生零在想：如果仅仅因为那样一个自认为的“打赌”输了，而千万年来报复一个灵魂的话，那就没有“化解仇恨”的可能了，这样纯恶的动机是无法消除的。  
　  
正如玖兰枢所说，如果想要打破那个诅咒，唯一的办法就是消灭她。  
　  
锥生零知道那个女人恐怕还会继续针对自己，而且她还可以随意更换身体。这样的敌人，能杀死吗？  
　  
能。  
　  
梦里那个娇小少年。  
　  
【阁下，你不能再干涉这个灵魂。】  
　  
【……你如今只不过是个叛徒。】  
　  
【……阁下，杀你，对我来说不是难事。】  
　  
那个少年，他有杀死那个女人的能力，但那个少年的能力使用条件非常苛刻。  
　  
【……只要你错杀一个无罪之人，堕落的你那杀我的能力将永远无法再使用……】  
　  
而那个娇小少年……  
　  
【守护他的灵魂是我的责任，从他灵魂诞生，到他灵魂消散。他被无辜迫害而我却不曾知晓，是我的疏忽，我的过错。】  
　  
一个守护我的灵魂从诞生直到消散，以此为责任的人。  
　  
锥生零觉得那个人是谁已经呼之欲出了——  
　  
【结果，这一世，还是无法看到你幸福吗？】  
　  
【灵魂太虚弱，已经没办法再转生了。这次死了，就是永远了……万年的旁观等待，我受够了。最后的机会，我必须任性一次。】  
　  
【无论如何，即使用尽力量，燃尽心血，我也要你在最后的时间里，亲手改变命运！我要你，亲手去抓住幸福！！】  
　  
初说过，要我幸福，说我这一世是最后一世了。那么，初的意思是不是，我以前的每一世，都没有得到过幸福？因为那个女人，因为她说到做到的一句诅咒。  
　  
但上一世，一步一步逼我杀死了一缕的，是上一世的玖兰枢……  
　  
锥生零有太多事还理不清头绪，但那个一直以来他都让自己不要太在意的问题，现在他却不得不考虑了：初到底是谁？  
　  
那个少年，会不会就是初的前世？  
　  
又或者，他根本就是初？  
　  
但锥生零总觉得似乎有什么不对。  
　  
忽然回神，锥生零发现自己已经泡了很久了，随即起身走出了浴缸，擦干身体后穿好了衣服。  
　  
现在想那些不知道什么时候会来临的事情意义不大，而且他现在有更迫切需要面临的问题……  
　  
————  
　  
锥生一缕现在心情很差。  
　  
原本他会来到这里，是因为黑主灰阎那个“换一换生活方式，好好相处”的提议。而且别人不知道，他们兄弟俩其实都是期待着这场会面的。哥哥因为什么而没有出现锥生一缕不在乎，他清楚知道哥哥对自己的重视，今天不见，以后再见就是。  
　  
锥生一缕心情差的原因在蓝堂英和黑主优姬身上。  
　  
这两个人，一个将自己当成“千方百计要谋杀他女朋友的恶势力爪牙”，另一个将自己当成“无时无刻都在想着杀自己哥哥的反社会人格”……  
　  
嘛，虽然表明上确实是这样……  
　  
尽管这确实是表明上成立，而且本身也有锥生一缕故意为之，故意让人误解的原因在；但一直被那两个人这样瞪着，锥生一缕怎么也愉悦不起来就是了。  
　  
锥生一缕这时坐在餐桌边上，而他心情差的原因那其中一个还坐在餐桌对面对自己发射死光；另一个则因为主动帮忙端菜而在厨房餐厅来来回回，而且不知道因为什么，她在极短的时间里看着自己时眼神开始有些变了。  
　  
黑主优姬将蔬菜沙拉端到了餐桌上，这时她看到餐桌边上的锥生一缕和蓝堂英两人仍在眼神刀光剑影地交锋。  
　  
从几分钟前开始，黑主优姬便觉得她可能真的误会了这个锥生零的双胞胎弟弟了。就在她看到锥生一缕甘愿一边忍受着自己和蓝堂英两个人明显敌意的眼神洗礼，一边心不在焉地在等着锥生零出现时。  
　  
如果锥生一缕要伤害锥生零，他大可另找别的机会，不需要在有好几个目击证人时下手吧？更不需要忍受她和蓝堂英这样的明显敌意，去等不知道什么时候出现，不知道会不会出现的锥生零吧？  
　  
刚刚黑主优姬有问及黑主灰阎邀请锥生一缕来吃晚饭的原因，听到他难得正经地说出的“换一换生活方式，好好相处”的话后，她忽然开始觉得：  
　  
也许这个弟弟并不是对哥哥有什么企图？他大概是真的存着“好好相处”的心的？  
　  
放下盘子后，黑主优姬也不由自主地在盯着锥生一缕看，忽然看到锥生一缕的视线在蓝堂英身上转了过来。对视之下黑主优姬的警惕没了，反而多了一份“刚刚还那么敌视人家，现在不知道该怎么自然地相处”的尴尬。  
　  
黑主优姬不自然地笑了笑，随口找了个同班女生们说到烂的话题：“哈哈，果然是双胞胎呐，你和零的脸是真的长得一模一样呢……不过……”  
　  
锥生一缕听到黑主优姬这句话，想着：是不是连你这视哥哥为重要家人的人也要套路地踩一捧一了？他微微冷笑，等着她接下来的话。  
　  
黑主优姬也确实是踩一捧一，她半眯着暗红眼睛在想，然后口直心快地在说：“不过，你和零的性格刚好相反啊。对待别人，零那是刀子嘴豆腐心，你却是豆腐嘴刀子心，有时还会刀子嘴刀子心。明明长得那么可爱，可是性格上又两个都不够可爱。不过相比之下，还是零更可爱一点……”  
　  
正是“刀子嘴刀子心”模式的锥生一缕一下子怔住了。他忽然被黑主优姬发自真心的直线球直接砸中脸，一时间反驳不能，无话可说。  
　  
而且……  
　  
可爱？  
　  
你拿这个词形容身高一米八的男生？拿这个词形容我和我哥？  
　  
嘛……零是挺可爱的……  
　  
黑主优姬没有察觉的锥生一缕怔住的状态，仍自顾自地打趣说着，“性格差了那么多，明明两兄弟的脸长得一模一样……”  
　  
黑主优姬没有察觉的锥生一缕的状态，蓝堂英却是察觉到了的。他看到黑主优姬尴尴尬尬地在找话时，锥生一缕一下子怔住了。随后他慢慢皱起了眉头，继而开始打量起黑主优姬来。  
　  
终于，蓝堂英警惕地插话了，“是啊，所以今天锥生一缕出现在保健室外面的时候，我就以为那是锥生零。”  
　  
锥生一缕闻言，回神，眯眼。  
　  
认错？呵呵，那刚刚你在厨房门口怎么没把我认错啊？  
　  
黑主优姬眉头一皱：保健室外面？  
　  
今天知道她在保健室的人大把的有，知道蓝堂英在守着的也是。谁都没想起来过来看看，因为没那必要。偏偏和黑主优姬打了一架的锥生一缕过去了？是为了关心她了？  
　  
打死也不信。  
　  
黑主优姬开始相信蓝堂英之前说的，锥生一缕的目标有可能就是自己。但是她想不明白，锥生一缕伤自己有什么意义。  
　  
见锥生一缕不做声，蓝堂英越发语气不善：“那么，那时候的你，到底是想对优姬做什么，锥生一缕？”冰蓝的愤怒眼锁定着那个银发少年，“这次你该庆幸自己什么都没做成。”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然冷笑起来了。  
　  
就在这时，黑主灰阎顶着大大的笑容，围着围裙端着托盘走了过来，“来啦来啦～美味可口的蔬菜汤～大家久等啦～”  
　  
锥生一缕却在这时候忽然从餐桌边的椅子上站起身来，似笑非笑地说：“我要回去了。”  
　  
“啊？”黑主灰阎随即一怔，“可是饭……零还没……零快到了！”  
　  
黑主灰阎临时了改口，但这让锥生一缕听着更难受了，他直接往大门的方向去，在和黑主灰阎擦肩而过时，平淡地说：“我的生活方式，早就换不过来了。”  
　  
端着托盘追了出去的黑主灰阎怔怔地看着锥生一缕走向大门，夸张地哭丧着脸，“可是我因为锥生和小一缕要来，专程做就爱心菜啊！”  
　  
锥生一缕装着没有听见，愤愤地打开了门，随即顿住了。  
　  
门外站着的是锥生零和玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零怔怔地看着弟弟，“一缕……”  
　  
锥生一缕皱了皱眉：已经走到这里了，似乎不能找到什么合理的留下理由了……  
　  
锥生一缕眉头皱得更深了，狠狠关上了门，不言不语地推开了两人，径直往前走。  
　  
“一缕！”  
　  
被弟弟推开的锥生零急忙再次出声叫住他，锥生一缕也确实停下了，但那是因为锥生一缕忽然发现了自家哥哥似乎有些不对劲。  
　  
锥生一缕回头盯着锥生零，自家哥哥眼眶明显地在发红，眼中还有血丝。  
　  
零……哭过？  
　  
锥生一缕搜刮自己所有的记忆，他发现自己从小到大，除了上学期在两兄弟解开心结，以及自己离开黑主学园的那两个晚上以外，他就没有见过自家哥哥哭！！  
　  
零哭了！？  
　  
因为什么！？  
　  
因为……  
　  
玖兰枢！？  
　  
锥生一缕瞬间看向了站在哥哥身边的家伙——今天公开了黑主优姬是他的恋人的玖兰枢！  
　  
怎么回事？难道……那个女孩真的是玖兰枢的恋人？所以零才哭了？  
　  
但是，如果是那样，为什么你还能若无其事地出现在零的身边？你……你说服了零吗？你利用了零的无法割舍？你是想将他变成你这个纯血之君私藏的玩物吗！？或者，是不是还有用可以延缓堕落的纯血作诱？？  
　  
玖兰枢你个人渣！！  
　  
锥生零察觉到了锥生一缕视线的轨迹变化，脸上几乎要忍不住地发红。锥生零不知道自己该怎样告诉锥生一缕，自己和玖兰枢现在的关系。  
　  
“零。”  
　  
弟弟忽然的呼喊让锥生零一顿，只见锥生一缕一双带着恨意的眼直视着玖兰枢，仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来。过了好一会儿，锥生一缕直接转身就走，边走边怒气冲天地说：  
　  
“我劝你还是放弃那家伙比较好。”  
　  
锥生一缕的话让锥生零瞬间煞白了一张脸，直到锥生一缕的背影彻底消失在视线中，他也没回过神来。胸腔中的心脏跳得很急促，锥生零在心慌，他没想过会是这样的情况。  
　  
一缕知道了，但他让我放弃……  
　  
放弃？  
　  
“零。”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音在身边响起，锥生零转头看向他，他是笑着的，笑得阴霾满面，似乎是因为自己的犹豫不决而生气。但锥生零直觉觉得，他其实已经和自己的一样在痛了。  
　  
玖兰枢看得见锥生零心中的痛苦，他有多痛苦，就证明他有多重视。可是，玖兰枢不愿意锥生零选择，他不愿意锥生零有机会放弃自己。笑得略带阴冷的人说：“不要选择，先问清楚一缕君说的到底是什么意思。”  
　  
锥生零茫然，“什么……”  
　  
玖兰枢低笑着，伸手拂过锥生零眼角，“你出门前对我说了什么，你记得吗？”  
　  
锥生零一怔，回想到什么的人随即瞪大了眼。  
　  
　  
　


	107. 双子之宴（三）

第四十四章 双子之宴（三）  
　  
玖兰枢低笑着，伸手拂过锥生零眼角，“你出门前对我说了什么，你记得吗？”  
　  
锥生零一怔，回想到什么的人随即瞪大了眼。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零知道，现在想那些不知道什么时候会来临的事情意义不大，他现在有更迫切需要面临的问题……  
　  
慢慢穿好衣服的锥生零懊恼地看着浴室镜子中的自己，深深地叹着气，脸色禁不住发红。  
　  
即使是那样激烈的……镜中人身体依然干干净净，没有留下任何痕迹。而且调动力量全力用于身体恢复，只是一个热水浴的时间，锥生零已经没有任何不适和疲惫了。  
　  
奈何，只有两样东西，即使血族的恢复能力如何地好，甚至是纯血种，情事过后的恢复速度也会和普通人类一样缓慢，至今无人能解释其原因。  
　  
那就是眼睛和声带。  
　  
镜中的锥生零的眼眶红红的，还有一些稍微细看就能发现的血丝。而锥生零的声音，虽然没有很严重，但确实有点哑。  
　  
而且这眼睛，一看就知道哭过了吧……  
　  
相比诅咒，锥生零更迫切需要面临的问题就是这个……  
　  
锥生零苦着一张脸，不自然地拉了拉穿好的衣服，走出浴室后他甚至不愿再到衣柜旁的穿衣镜前再整理一下仪容。锥生零径直走向门口，赌气地无视了坐在那张不知道用了什么手段重新变得干净的可恶沙发上等着自己的人——已经沐浴更衣穿戴整齐的玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零门也不关，直接走了。  
　  
玖兰枢无奈地笑着走向门口，关上了寝室门，然后跟上了锥生零。玖兰枢心中有真实的愧疚，愧疚于自己有过对恋人那份感情真实性的怀疑。知道此刻自己那害羞恋人在别扭什么，玖兰枢轻笑，“零，你这样是迁怒啊，我又不是故意的……”  
　  
听了玖兰枢的话，锥生零一下子红了耳根。  
　  
不怪你这能怪谁……  
　  
锥生零也不愿意自己的声音变成那样，他也从未想过自己竟然会有那样放纵自己的情况。不安的是自己，状态异常的也是自己，要发声的还是自己，甚至后来主动的仍是自己。但到后来锥生零能克制的时候，玖兰枢却故意让他克制不住。  
　  
而眼睛。虽然确实是玖兰枢告诉锥生零可以脆弱一点，他才终于忍不住哭了出来的。但锥生零不怪他，自己确实需要好好发泄一下情绪，哭出来以后他觉得轻松多了，也好受多了。  
　  
但是……  
　  
锥生零始终会忍不住暗挫挫地想起一些事。  
　  
玖兰枢不会在亲密接触中逼着锥生零配合他做太多难堪羞耻的事，因为他不需要他怎么配合也能轻易引诱得锥生零失控。而且，虽然他不会要锥生零配合做什么事，他却喜欢在他快要失控时说一些他觉得难堪羞耻的私密情话。  
　  
他在锥生零承受得全身无力时说过，他不能怪他需索无度，对着恋人会这样是无可厚非的。身为热恋期的天生纯血，他没有每天发生；即使发生了，他也记得让锥生零第二天还能有力气下床，这就已经很节制了。真要需索无度，锥生零根本不会有力气下地。  
　  
然而他只想说，还能有力气只是因为自己是个顽强的纯血种！  
　  
他甚至倒打一耙，在锥生零失控时在他耳边指责，说他根本不知道自己忍得有多辛苦。两情相悦，领略过情欲的天生纯血，占有欲本来就是非同小可的。说每天见到他，却要忍着不占有是多么困难的事。还说他根本不知道占有他的感觉有多美妙。  
　  
这种事情他怎么可能知道，而且这种事他没兴趣知道！  
　  
亲密中他还喜欢故意让不愿意发出多少声音的恋人忍不住发出声音。每一次都以此为目标似的，他越是忍耐，他就越是兴奋。他曾在他终于忍不住什么声音时调笑，反正每一次到最后都会忍不住的，忍那么辛苦做什么呢。一开始就别忍不是更好吗？明明现在这样更快乐……  
　  
怎么可能让你如愿！！  
　  
他曾不止一次在将害羞恋人引诱到接近解脱边沿，无法隐忍声音时，在他耳边沙哑动情地诉说羞人情话。说喜欢听他这种情到深处的声音，说每每听到他用这种声音呼喊那个亲密名字时，他就觉得异常满足。说如果哪天能听到这种声音哭着呼喊那个名字，感觉一定会非常美妙……  
　  
闭嘴！！变态！！  
　  
听到这种臭不要脸的期许，自然能让本已忍不住发出了声音的锥生零想要破口大骂。然而通常到了那样的时候，他无论对那禽兽骂出什么话来，都会走音走得让身上的禽兽更禽兽起来。  
　  
而今天傍晚，他确实如那禽兽所言，一直没有对自己的声音做出任何克制。到后来他虽然没有喊出“枢”这个名字，却被诱得直接说出了“爱”。而且那时他一直都是哭着的，到后来甚至是哭着配合“教导”，主动取悦……  
　  
终于被你看到那个样子了，这下你满意了吧混蛋玖兰枢……  
　  
锥生零苦着的那张脸发起红来了，依然没有看玖兰枢一眼，只在离开月之寮主寮大门时，用哑着的声音不知道在埋怨谁地说：  
　  
“一缕绝对会看出来我哭过的……”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零默默红了耳根。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零的反应，知道他似乎已经想起了出门前说过什么话了。玖兰枢随即接着说，“一缕君看出来你哭过了，而且他知道了你和我关系不同寻常。然后是，今天早上，我公开了‘优姬是我的恋人’的信息。而现在，我又若无其事地和哭过的你一起出现……零，你明白了吗？”  
　  
锥生零再次顿住。  
　  
锥生零这才想明白，锥生一缕那样说大概是因为他觉得玖兰枢是个“玩弄感情的人渣”，所以刚刚他其实是在劝“甘愿被玩弄的情痴”的锥生零抽刀斩情丝……  
　  
一缕，你脑子里装的都是什么啊……  
　  
锥生零忽然不知道该说些什么好……  
　  
“所以我就说，枢学长你这根本就是辣鸡主意。”  
　  
黑主优姬的声音忽然从身后传出，因分心得太厉害而丝毫没有察觉其气息，也没有察觉门什么时候开了的锥生零被吓了一大跳，“优姬！你什么时候来的！？”  
　  
黑主优姬语气不善，但她的不友善冲的并不是锥生零，而是现在正接受她一双暗红眼睛千刀万剐的玖兰枢。她回答的明明是锥生零的问题，但她声音冷淡地说话的时候，接受其愤怒洗礼的却是玖兰枢，“什么‘什么时候’，我一直都在，从零的弟弟关门准备走却没走成的时候我就开了门杵在这了。”  
　  
黑主优姬开始明显地生气起来了，“所以呢？枢！学！长！你为什么把零弄哭了！！”  
　  
玖兰枢笑容诚恳，实话实说，“我没有，不是我弄哭的零，零会哭是因为他做了个恶梦。”  
　  
黑主优姬一听，马上炸毛，“扯淡！枢学长你编瞎话的技能退化了吗？‘锥生零做恶梦哭了’？这理由的可信度和‘黑主优姬是个纯血种吸血鬼’一样高！”  
　  
嗯。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零心中默默应了。  
　  
随后锥生零看到黑主优姬将目光移到了自己身上，锥生零忽然开始视线飘忽。他祈求黑主优姬千万别问自己，玖兰枢说的是真的。  
　  
随后黑主优姬的视线在玖兰枢和锥生零之间转来转去，忽然脸色诡异地在变换。她看着锥生零耳朵有些红，一脸的逃避不想说。但看着又不像是受了委屈，倒像是害羞，刚刚说话的时候声音还有些哑。她又看向玖兰枢，只见玖兰枢这时正用暧昧目光直勾勾地看着锥生零，非但对“把锥生零弄哭了”这件事毫无负罪感，甚至有些愉快。  
　  
1.枢学长把零弄哭了。  
　  
2.零把嗓子喊哑了。  
　  
3.枢学长一脸滋润，零一脸羞涩。  
　  
结论：玖兰枢你个禽兽！！  
　  
对某些事莫名其妙地了解得挺深的黑主优姬不可遏制地思维发散，开始脑补出了些属于“CP粉福利”范围的画面……  
　  
傍晚你说我还小，那些事不可以，然后就火烧屁股地跑了！那时候以为你赶着去投胎，结果你是赶着去拱我白菜！零也才十七好吗！他也还小啊！！你个禽兽也下得去手！！  
　  
锥生零看着黑主优姬似乎咽着了，有什么堵了嗓子眼，想吐吐不出，脸色渐渐涨红，看着有渐渐缺氧的意思。  
　  
就在锥生零想问黑主优姬怎么了的时候，黑主优姬忽然愤怒瞪视玖兰枢，破口大骂：“禽兽！！”  
　  
闻言，玖兰枢眨了眨眼睛，暖暖地笑了；锥生零则一脸茫然，不明所以。  
　  
黑主优姬气不打一处来，直接往外走，经过两人身边时，十分故意地狠狠踩了玖兰枢一脚，“我去夜巡！！”  
　  
直到黑主优姬的身影消失在远处，锥生零才终于想明白了她说的那句“禽兽”是怎么回事，而玖兰枢给黑主优姬的回答是默认的一笑……  
　  
锥生零一手扶额，顿感浑身无力。所以他今天晚上赶过来到底是为了什么……  
　  
这时，玖兰枢认真的声音忽然自身侧响起。  
　  
“零……”玖兰枢微笑着看着锥生零，语气变得认真，“我已经说过很多次了，零，我是不会放弃的。所以，你不要再轻易想着要放弃我。”  
　  
锥生零一顿，有些心虚地转头看着玖兰枢，他知道自己刚刚的犹豫让这个被自己毅然拒绝推开了很多次的纯血之君难过了。  
　  
但确实会难过的吧，每一次动摇的都是我。如果一缕的意思确实是要我放弃玖兰枢，为什么我不可以选择拒绝放弃，再说服一缕？为什么玖兰枢要不断被我选择放弃？为什么我不可以选择坚持？  
　  
曾经的错误让锥生零不敢逆弟弟的意，但是这一次，他终于在这个情况中感到了彻底的痛苦。  
　  
那双酒红的眼睛看着那个顿住的人，他说：“我知道你很重视你的弟弟，也知道你其实也很重视我，不然今天你不会……我是真的很想逼你选择我，但我知道我不能。”  
　  
玖兰枢原本不曾打算参与这场晚餐，他只是觉得锥生零的状态大概真的会引发误会，所以才跟了来。不料锥生一缕不知道因为什么而赶着离开，根本没有留给他解释的机会。  
　  
赴约途中，一路上锥生零给玖兰枢讲述了更多上一世的事情。包括锥生零本来得知的，上一世的玖兰枢就是造就锥生零悲剧的源头；和锥生零很久以后的后来才从偶遇的一条拓麻口中得知的，上一世的玖兰枢成为其悲剧源头的契机——  
　  
幼年的玖兰枢某次探访寄养于黑主家的优姬时，偶遇了猎人家族本不应存在的双子。  
　  
玖兰枢后来清扫纯血种的整个计划，便由偶见猎人双子的那一刻产生了。而锥生零的悲剧，也从那一刻注定了。后来私放绯樱闲，不过是玖兰枢将计划付诸实行的开端。  
　  
锥生零说，他不曾在因为如果自己去促成什么，没有绯樱闲的一咬，这里的锥生零不曾意志脆弱，他就很可能失去融合机会，继而可能会导致他失去救下弟弟的机会。  
　  
锥生零不知道，折合时间算，这个偶遇事件发生在他刚变成玖兰枢后裔之后不久，“黎”还处于“初发育”的时候。在时间限制上，锥生零是没办法有什么动作的；而且即使他有办法，他也不一定能彻底阻止黑主灰阎与锥生夫妇，及玖兰枢两边的交往。  
　  
而这一世的锥生零如果不曾经历绯樱闲的一咬，不曾陷入意志薄弱，锥生零就很可能失去和他融合的机会。而如果在这样的情况下玖兰枢选择以别的途径利用，锥生零这个只有“初发育”程度的纯血种，加上这一世人类的锥生零，也许依然无法对抗敌人，无法拯救一缕。  
　  
然而就在锥生零什么都没有做的情况下，在玖兰枢依然偶遇了锥生双子的情况下，私放绯樱闲的却变成了别的人，一个普通的绯樱家仆人。  
　  
锥生零不知道这件事中玖兰枢的变化源于什么，但他觉得也因为玖兰枢的这个变化，他才有了如今和玖兰枢在一起的最大前提。如果这一世的玖兰枢依然是亲自动手开启了锥生一家悲剧的罪魁祸首，锥生零很难想象，洞悉一切的自己要有怎样的经历领悟，才有可能放弃心中的芥蒂，坦然爱上。  
　  
也许时间是最佳的磨合剂，但作为本应最不缺时间的纯血种，锥生零现在最缺的就是时间。  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢的变化源于什么，玖兰枢自己却是知道的。  
　  
玖兰枢依然在小时候遇到过锥生双子，也曾想到过那个计划，但最终没有开启计划。他告诉锥生零，自己的变化就源于他。  
　  
源于“黎”。  
　  
“黎”，那个无条件信任并保护了玖兰枢的人类，那个被他以纯血种的“原罪”强行拖入吸血鬼世界的小小的吸血鬼猎人。  
　  
玖兰枢在偶遇猎人家族的双子时，即使那个计划萌生了，刚坐实了“原罪”不久的他，不愿意再利用“原罪”伤害这对小小的猎人双子，最终他什么也不曾实施。直到锥生一家惨案发生后，锥生零被绯樱闲以“原罪”拖入吸血鬼世界的事成了事实，玖兰枢才真正开始考虑利用锥生双子可能。  
　  
得知上一世的玖兰枢由遇见锥生双子的一刻开始萌生出计划，后来付诸实行，一路利用；逼锥生零做出他想要的选择，最终导致上一世锥生零亲手杀死了最重要的人——弟弟锥生一缕。而锥生零本无意要重来一次，有幸重来，唯一的目标就是让锥生一缕脱离玖兰枢的棋局活下去。  
　  
因此，玖兰枢既深知锥生一缕在锥生零心目中的地位，也深知他不愿别人逼他做什么选择的心态。  
　  
“既然不能逼你留下，那我就只好一直跟着你了。我还是那一句，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。”  
　  
锥生零看到笑得无赖的玖兰枢眼神里深藏的伤。  
　  
明明决定了余下的时间都想陪着他的……  
　  
而且，锥生零知道自己的悠游寡断伤害的不止是玖兰枢一个，自己也在受伤。  
　  
【遇到属于你的那份幸福，一定要好好抓住啊。】  
　  
【零总是那样，为了奇怪的理由放弃重要的东西。总是不敢拒绝不想要的，而且，总是不敢争取想要的。】  
　  
一缕不过是误会了而已，只要和他说清楚，他会明白的。不想放弃了，这一次，无论如何也想争取一下。  
　  
锥生零一直沉默，玖兰枢只觉得心口在痛。说是只会一直跟着他，但其实玖兰枢更希望锥生零能主动留在自己身边。  
　  
继续这样下去，也许终有一天我会忍不住强行将你绑在身边。  
　  
那些话果然只是说着好听而已……  
　  
就在这时，看向别处的锥生零轻笑了一声，“玖兰枢，我想清楚了，我不想放弃，所以这一次不会放弃了。”  
　  
玖兰枢顿了好一阵子才轻笑回话，“哦？零，你的信用不怎么好，但愿这一次你能说话算话。”  
　  
对面的人忽然笑了，转头看他，玖兰枢看到锥生零笑得愉悦。  
　  
锥生零笑说：“要是我又因为什么乱七八糟的原因逃开，你把我抓回来不就得了。”  
　  
玖兰枢随即顺着他的话调笑起来，“真要让我抓到了，到时我可要惩罚你了。”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼：成天就知道惩罚。  
　  
他笑道：“悉随尊便。”  
　  
看着锥生零的笑容，玖兰枢忽然抱住吻上了怀里柔顺的人。  
　  
“哦呀～你们两个～堵在别人家的大门口做什么啊～”  
　  
“Ka Ka Ka Ka Ka……”  
　  
直到黑主灰阎和蓝堂英的声音响起，锥生零再次惊醒：黑主家的大门还开着啊！  
　  
锥生零想推开玖兰枢，却被坏心眼的家伙死死抱住了。  
　  
玖兰枢愣是不理会再次笑得似乎下巴脱臼的黑主灰阎，不理会满面通红彻底石化的蓝堂英，甚至不理会怀里拼命挣扎的锥生零。纯血之君抱紧了恋人，吻了个够才把几欲杀人的炸毛恋人放开了。  
　  
玖兰枢笑得优雅，“理事长也太没眼色了吧，这个时候还出什么门呢，您就不怕夜路走多了，撞到鬼吗？”  
　  
黑主灰阎笑得八卦，心道：怕什么～我基本天天撞鬼（吸血鬼）～  
　  
蓝堂英则被那“太没眼色”误中副车吓得不敢说话。  
　  
锥生零咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前那个没脸没皮地笑着的混账纯血种，实在是无话可说了。  
　  
忽然，门口的四人全部顿住了——  
　  
空气中传来了血腥气，血腥气混乱而众多，但黑主优姬和锥生一缕的血腥依然清晰无比……  
　  
　


	108. 交错的虚幻（一）

第四十五章 交错的虚幻（一）  
　  
初：来来来～本尊是哪个？买定离手～  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家门前四人在一瞬间全部顿住。  
　  
鼻端嗅到了清晰的血气，那是数目众多，而且当中清晰地混有黑主优姬和锥生一缕的血腥气！  
　  
来不及做任何商量，除了黑主灰阎，另外三人忽然在黑主家门口原地闪身，消失不见了。  
　  
黑主灰阎深深地皱着眉头。  
　  
又有事情发生在黑主学园范围内了。而且，更明目张胆了。相隔上一次大规模袭击，过去了两个月。  
　  
这一次是谁？针对谁？  
　  
如果是为枢君而来，猎杀纯血种的猎人，强大至此的敌人根本不需要弄这么多花样，和那么大的阵仗。  
　  
如果是为小优姬而来，那个疯子估计已经夺取了那孩子的身体了吧？那迟了半个月还没来报到的支葵千里。  
　  
如果是为锥生而来，能力强化的敌人的话，两个月，也足够目的不明而且还未报到的白蕗更恢复一定程度的纯血力量了。  
　  
黑主灰阎有询问过锥生零，他第一次遇到的是伪装能力被强化的LevelB，第二次遇到的是隐藏能力被强化的LevelB。那么，如果这一次依然是能力强化，在面对整个夜间部的学生都在的情况下。黑主学园内有两个纯血种和数十个LevelB的情况下，什么样的能力能避过耳目？  
　  
数目众多而混乱的血气？  
　  
分散目标，各个击破？  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
“！？”  
　  
急忙躲避的黑主灰阎看着眼前手持血蔷薇直指自己的锥生零，危险地半眯了眼。  
　  
伪装？幻觉？幻境？筑梦？  
　  
四周慢慢走出来越来越多的人，黑主优姬，锥生零，玖兰枢，鹰宫海斗，夜刈十牙……  
　  
黑主灰阎勾唇笑了，镜片下浅金眼睛里是久违的愤怒。  
　  
“无论是哪一种，你们这都是作死的节奏啊。”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主学园进入校门后，空无一人的校道前，锥生零和玖兰枢的身影忽然闪现。  
　  
玖兰枢皱起眉头，微微半闭了酒红的眼，看着正前方那空无一物的校道，“没有看到人，但一缕君的气息确实就在这里。”  
　  
锥生零也皱起了眉，他也能嗅到弟弟一缕的血气，就在前面不远处，在空无一物的宽阔校道均匀弥漫。感知不到位置，只能闻到气味，看不到人。  
　  
锥生零在一瞬间就知道，这次的攻击不是针对优姬，不是针对玖兰枢，这又是一次针对自己的袭击。一来他清楚知道，如果是玖兰李土，现阶段的他需要的是玖兰优姬的血，发动这样打草惊蛇的分散攻击没有太大意义。二来，锥生零毫无道理地认定了，猎杀纯血种的那个猎人对玖兰枢也是没有恶意的。三来，是锥生零对自己的纯血种特殊能力开发练习的结果。  
　  
锥生零两次见识极限强化能力后，他开始对身边整个区域——黑主学园内出现的每一个气息进行记忆，并让气息联结动态记忆。如今只要他愿意，黑主学园在他能力的感应中就会如同带着立体气息的巨型活物，任何细微变化都会如同肉中刺。  
　  
而且，锥生零发现，发生了一些他始料未及的状况，他大概知道了那个人打算做些什么了。锥生零能感觉到，此刻自己握着黑刀和血蔷薇的手在发抖……  
　  
从寒假的袭击到现在，两个月的空白时间。按之前玖兰枢所说的“狂化之血”对不同等级的吸血鬼能力强化规律：等级越高，强化程度越高，强化所需要的“狂化之血”的份量也就越大。即使白蕗更将到现在为止所恢复的全部纯血力量，毫不心疼地拿来使用，也最多只能将两个LevelB强化到与纯血种持平的程度。余下，大概只能再将十来个LevelD强化到LevelC。  
　  
而眼前这个状况，应该是强化了的LevelB的特殊能力了，而且在同一时间，学园内还出现了数量众多的普通LevelE气息。  
　  
敌人究竟是用了全力，还是留了余力？  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬夜巡路过教学楼时，夜间部的学生们正在上课。  
　  
夜晚很安静，静得让她能听到夜间部正在上课的老师说出的话，那是她听得懂每个字，但连成一句就听不懂的天书内容。  
　  
独自走在熟悉的教学楼外，黑主优姬想着这诡异的一整天发生的事。  
　  
早上醒来，黑主优姬莫名其妙地成了“玖兰枢的恋人”，下午又被罪魁祸首的玖兰枢拽着去演戏，晚上还碰上了锥生零的双胞胎弟弟……  
　  
哦，还有傍晚时分和蓝堂英的初吻……  
　  
黑主优姬一下子红了脸。  
　  
什么啊，不就是接个吻嘛，我和蓝堂英都是情侣了，接吻怎么了嘛！有什么好脸红的！  
　  
话说情侣的话，零和枢学长好像真的成了一对了，而且似乎是米已成炊的状态了。我和蓝堂英不知道会到什么时候才……  
　  
讨厌！想这个做什么！黑主优姬你个色女！你还有一个月才十六，发春也不能这么早！  
　  
黑主优姬一路走着一路走神，独自一人演了一大台戏，但过了没多久，她忽然停下了脚步。  
　  
刚刚……我不是已经巡过了教学楼东面了吗？拐弯以后，明明是校道了，怎么……  
　  
耳边传来的依然是夜间部授课老师说着天书的声音，但是那段内容，黑主优姬怎么觉得她似乎在什么时候听过？  
　  
是在……什么时候？  
　  
就在……刚刚……  
　  
黑主优姬放慢了她前进的脚步，过了一会儿，夜间部授课老师的声音在一阵停顿后，再次开始重复某一段内容。黑主优姬索性半眯了眼睛站定了，专心听着那个声音。大概五分钟，那个授课老师不停地在重复某个五分钟内的内容。  
　  
不断地诡异重复，怎么回事？  
　  
“咔！”  
　  
握紧展开的狩猎女神护在身前，黑主优姬警惕地抬步向前走，不远处就是拐角，正常情况下，拐弯以后就是教学楼与日之寮，月之寮之间那个“Y”字型校道的未分岔路段。但是……  
　  
黑主优姬紧握了狩猎女神，在拐弯处站定了，转身正对着拐角。拐角那边原本该是校道的地方，没有了校道。而那座教学楼，本应在拐角后出现教学楼正门，出现的却是和拐角另一边一样的，教学楼的东面。教学楼拐角相接的两面重复了！  
　  
黑主优姬站在拐角处，她能看到教学楼的两面都出现了某个课室，能看到刚刚站着的那同一个授课老师。若是安静下来细心听，还能听到那同一个授课老师正在重复同一段授课的内容。  
　  
黑主优姬被困在了一个无限重复的教学楼的东面！  
　  
忽然极轻的悉簌之声传来，黑主优姬迅速振臂，狩猎女神随即流畅出击。  
　  
黑主优姬甚至没有回头看，直接击中了身后带着獠牙利爪朝她攻击的一只LevelE吸血鬼的胸口。随着忽然泛出的白色电流般的微光，狩猎女神克制一切吸血鬼的力量启动了，被击中的LevelE胸口瞬间被击穿，崩落成黄砂。  
　  
黑主优姬差点没避过那LevelE袭击而来的利爪，长袖制服已经被割开了，幸而露出的手臂没有被划出伤痕。  
　  
“优姬。”  
　  
忽然自身后不远处响起了蓝堂英的声音，黑主优姬吓一大跳。转身看去，随即看到了快步走来的蓝堂英。一下愣神之间，蓝堂英将她抱了个结实，黑主优姬随即身体发僵。  
　  
蓝堂英的声音，既焦急又略带着温柔，“吓死我了，优姬，你没事实在太好了。”  
　  
黑主优姬僵在蓝堂英怀里，忽然皱起了眉头。  
　  
就在黑主优姬还没想明白有什么不对劲时，她的下巴忽然被抬起了，蓝堂英帅气阳光的脸映入眼帘，随后越来越近。  
　  
就在双唇即将被印上以前，蓝堂英几乎眯起的冰蓝眼睛忽然闪出了诡异红光，唇缝间獠牙若隐若现……  
　  
————  
　  
锥生一缕正怒火冲天地独自往日之寮的方向走。  
　  
一想及哥哥被那个人渣纯血种玩弄了，锥生一缕就觉得自己没办法继续绷着和哥哥“水火不容”的状态演戏。因此锥生一缕直接离开了，不离开，他怕自己会忍不住动手揍人！  
　  
想来零没有按照约定时间赴晚餐的邀约，绝对是那个该死的人渣害的！对！千错万错！都是那个人渣的错！！  
　  
锥生一缕一边咬牙切齿地在心里头扎着小人，一边在校道上独自行走。但他走了很久都还没到日之寮，久到让他察觉出了不对劲。黑主学园是很大，但有大成这样吗？  
　  
天色很黑，从校门到日之寮的校道灯是什么时候全部坏了的？今晚夜间部有课，但进校门后周围就什么声音都没有，连风声虫鸣也听不见。  
　  
怎么回事？  
　  
忽然一下破风之声，锥生一缕急忙避开，但依然小腿一紧。定睛一看，裤管不知被什么东西带到而割开了，似乎是带勾的锐利之物划开的。是……利爪？  
　  
明明小腿上没有受伤，也没有伤痕，但锥生一缕不可思议地能感觉到攻击自己的那个东西威胁性极高。  
　  
是什么在攻击我？是谁会想攻击我？  
　  
锥生一缕，细看四周，校道依然漆黑无光。  
　  
无论如何，先想办法逃出这里！  
　  
锥生一缕抽出了藏于腰背的尺长护身短刀，提步疾跑，一直向前。  
　  
锥生一缕一直跑了不知多久，久到这样的步速下，足够他横穿黑主学园十数次。但是四周依然是漆黑一片，锥生一缕不断地跑着，踩在地面上的质感却一直不变，一直是学园校道的混凝土地面。  
　  
锥生一缕仿佛被困在了黑主学园的校道上，不断地在鬼打墙中循环地跑。  
　  
“一缕！”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然听到哥哥急切的呼喊，急忙刹住了脚步，回头之际就看见了身后的方向出现了光。  
　  
锥生一缕看到了站在那个方向的自己的哥哥锥生零。  
　  
就在锥生一缕想要回应的时候，锥生零身后出现了一个准备向其偷袭的人。  
　  
谁……  
　  
那个人……是……  
　  
深褐头发，异色眼瞳。  
　  
扭曲了闲命运的，向闲施下卑劣诅咒的家伙！  
　  
是他！！那个搅乱纯血种命运的家伙！！  
　  
玖兰李土！！  
　  
————  
　  
从黑主家门口闪身消失后，蓝堂英便开始往感应到气息的方向连续跳跃闪现过去。  
　  
直到在教学楼前停住，蓝堂英才发现玖兰枢已经早他一步来到了这里。  
　  
“枢大人！”  
　  
玖兰枢正皱眉看着眼前那气息和光影都诡异起来的教学楼。仿佛空间被扭曲了，漆黑的教学楼，两边的边界竟彻底模糊了。  
　  
玖兰枢知道这次的袭击必然是针对锥生零的，所以，优姬那边只是分散注意力。因此玖兰枢直接闪现至了锥生一缕血气出现的地方，但来到以后他却发现锥生零不在！？而这时赶过来的居然是蓝堂英？  
　  
由于某些原因，玖兰枢并不着急，他决定先看看自己来到这里会是因为什么。  
　  
玖兰枢一直能感应到锥生一缕的气息，也能嗅到他的血气。但直到他来到这里，玖兰枢却再也没有办法准确分辨出锥生一缕的气息和血气到底来自哪个方向。那气息和气味，仿佛来自四面八方，完全笼罩在整个区域。有什么彻底干扰了玖兰枢的感应和嗅觉。  
　  
这个情况在蓝堂英身上是完全一致的，只是在他的感应里，这里弥散的气息属于黑主优姬，而不是锥生一缕。  
　  
蓝堂英急忙想要开始四处寻找，却被玖兰枢抬手拦下了。蓝堂英在玖兰枢的手臂前紧急刹住了车，玖兰枢面容冷峻，语气严肃，语调平稳地对他说：  
　  
“冷静一点，英。不要轻举妄动。你来是要救人的，不是来送死的。”  
　  
蓝堂英急忙停下，逼自己冷静。  
　  
该死的！蓝堂英！给我冷静下来！  
　  
在清楚知道黑主学园里有一个纯血种，还有数十个LevelB贵族的情况下，依然胆敢公然袭击这里的家伙，拼能力你拼不过！要救优姬！用用你那颗一直在自夸的该死的天才脑袋！！分析敌人的能力和目标！！  
　  
冷静下来！！  
　  
心中急躁不安，无论如果也冷静不下来的蓝堂英忽然抬起手，狠狠给了自己一记耳光，随后他深呼吸，总算冷静下来了。  
　  
蓝堂英开始思考眼前的状况。  
　  
敌人是什么人？  
　  
现在来看三个可能性，一，以枢大人为目标，猎杀纯血种的猎人。二，枢大人所说的，由“狂化之血”最大限度强化了特殊能力的LevelB。三，在条件特殊的环境下，特殊能力能干扰纯血种的LevelB。  
　  
什么样的能力能制造现在这样的情况？  
　  
空间封锁，气息隐藏。  
　  
不对。  
　  
如果是这样的能力，不可能还能感应到气息，嗅到气味。在黑主家明明能感觉到混乱的血气，但刚刚为了侦查，我没有选择直接闪现，而是选择多个地方，连续跳跃闪现。除了在黑主家和这里能感觉到混乱的血气，跳跃闪现的其他地方根本没有感觉到任何血气。  
　  
除了特定地方出现混乱血气外，其他地方却没有？混淆了所有感官的只在这特定的空间……  
　  
幻境……  
　  
指向地域释放的幻境能力！  
　  
幻境中，所有的气息，光影，声音……甚至连面对面互相能触碰到的人！一切都有可能是假的！！  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬一把推开了蓝堂英，趁他还在疑惑，狩猎女神迅猛攻击，直接洞穿了蓝堂英的胸口……  
　  
就在那“蓝堂英”崩碎前，那帅气脸孔忽然张开的嘴里伸出了獠牙，变得狰狞而疯狂，双手利爪伸出，似乎想做最后挣扎，拉黑主优姬垫背。然而在利爪碰到她一丝一毫以前，它迅速散成了黄砂。  
　  
黑主优姬脸皮发黑抽搐，狠狠撇嘴，“你装谁不好，居然装蓝堂英！？要是害我以后对接吻有阴影，你赔得起么？什么缺德玩意！！”  
　  
黑主优姬转动长棍，警惕地环视，在这困住她的无限重复的教学楼东面，越来越多的疯狂人影在靠近。  
　  
黑主优姬不知道自己一个人类在这样的情况下可以怎样打破困境，她只能在确保自身安全的前提下等待被救。确实有些窝囊消极，但只要让她离开了，她发誓一定要学学怎么去破解这种该死的情况！不然真的会有阴影！！  
　  
黑主优姬看着慢慢走来的数量众多的敌人，一个个顶着蓝堂英的脸却面容狰狞的LevelE。  
　  
“神经病吗！？太他妈缺德了！！”  
　  
　


	109. 交错的虚幻（二）

第四十五章 交错的虚幻（二）  
　  
蓝堂英用力挠着一头金发。  
　  
有人在黑主学园内的多个地方分别释放了幻境，分别袭击不同目标。释放幻境的家伙如果是躲在暗处控制幻境的情况，那么这幻境就都会是高级的变化型幻境，在幻境里负责攻击的人能力程度高低不定。幻境数目越多，同时控制越难。  
　  
但如果释放幻境的家伙混在了多个幻境中的其中一个里，随时进行幻境的操纵，伺机行动，对幻境中的目标发动攻击。那么其他幻境就会是普通的低等幻境，作为引开注意力使用。  
　  
而目标。  
　  
黑主学园里最有可能的：枢大人，优姬，锥生零。  
　  
针对枢大人的攻击，在进入黑主学园的袭击里只有一次猎杀纯血事件。然后由锥生一缕对优姬下手的手法来看，针对优姬的敌人无意直接伤害优姬，但针对锥生零的敌人却是不介意直接伤害的。  
　  
如果目标是枢大人，猎杀纯血的家伙根本不需要这么麻烦，那家伙的力量足够直接上门单挑。  
　  
如果目标是优姬。那么敌人就是特殊条件下可以干扰纯血种的LevelB，但按之前的猜测，在让优姬发生某些变化以前，敌人都不会直接伤害优姬。就这个幻境释放者直接攻击优姬来看，目标就不是优姬。  
　  
那么，如果是幻境能力极限强化的LevelB，就之前锥生零受袭的情况看，如果是强化了特殊能力的敌人，针对的就必然是锥生零。这样的情况下，分别袭击多个地方并释放锥生一缕和优姬的血气，自然是一个要将锥生零引过去，一个要用优姬引开注意力。  
　  
“枢大人，敌人是幻境能力最大限度强化的LevelB，目标是锥生零。优姬这边，大概黑主家还有一个，都只是低等幻境，只为分散注意力，发动幻境的家伙在锥生零那边！”  
　  
听到蓝堂英急忙的出声提醒，玖兰枢忽然皱眉。  
　  
在我的感应里，这边的是锥生一缕的气息，在英的感应里，这边的却是优姬的气息？  
　  
呵呵……原来如此……  
　  
酒红眼瞳一瞬间闪出红光，玖兰枢的身体迅速散开成了近乎透明的黑色烟雾，随后烟雾再次凝聚成了细小的一团。蓝堂英目瞪口呆地看着那黑色烟雾最终凝成的一只黑色的蝙蝠，飞落到了自己的肩头上。  
　  
纯血种化身！？  
　  
化身的近程切换实体！？  
　  
所以说……枢大人从一开始就在锥生零身边留了化身？现在这边的实体已经彻底切换到锥生零那边的化身那里了！？  
　  
自从“夺心事件”发生，即使知道强化能力的袭击需要等待白蕗纯血恢复，短时间内不可能。玖兰枢仍开始想办法时刻关注锥生零的安危，于是在雷米尔的提醒下，玖兰枢开始想起使用纯血种的化身能力。  
　  
分隔太远的情况下玖兰枢即使不能和锥生零直接对话，仍可以通过化身感知锥生零气息的安危。而当玖兰枢和化身的距离不超过一定的大范围，他们就能通过化身传话。但是只要玖兰枢和化身之间距离足够小，本尊和化身之间就能自由切换。必要时甚至可以制造出有两个玖兰枢，而两个都是本尊的情形。  
　  
而现在，玖兰枢确实已经将本体切换到锥生零那边了。  
　  
蓝堂英忽然警觉，环视四周瞬间出现的，带着堕落气息的众多人影。只是普通LevelE，但数量非常多。  
　  
只要枢大人在锥生零那边将释放幻境的家伙解决了，其他的幻境也就会连带自动解除。

虽然说这边只是普通的幻境，但要救优姬，就绝对不能轻……敌……  
　  
他妈的！！  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间暴走。  
　  
愤怒的冰蓝眼睛倏然变红，周身凝聚寒气，锋利冰棱自空气中凝结。只见四周数量越来越多的姿态扭曲，面容狰狞，状态疯狂的黑主优姬型态LevelE。冰凌直接指向卑鄙敌人的心脏，瞬击而去。  
　  
“你们这群丑八怪！！不准冒充我的优姬！！！”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢看着那似乎空间被扭曲了的校道，酒红的眼中忽然鲜红光芒一闪，随即开口：  
　  
“零，小心点。还是强化了的LevelB，极限强化的幻境能力。”  
　  
锥生零闻言，深吸一口气让自己冷静，随即抬起左手，手中的血蔷薇指向了空无一物的校道，果断扣动扳机。  
　  
克制一切吸血鬼能力的血蔷薇子弹在空气中仿佛忽然撞上了什么，绽放成了鲜红的十字蔷薇。眼前的空气忽然出现了扭曲的感觉，仿佛一张巨大幕布被鲜红的十字蔷薇撕开了，真正的校道场景缓缓出现在了眼前。  
　  
锥生零看着这时校道上忽然出现的，胞弟一缕背对着自己向前疾跑的身影。心中越发疼痛起来，出声呼唤：  
　  
“一缕！”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰李土！！！  
　  
锥生一缕瞪大了眼，直接抬起短刀，提步疾跑，向那个人直刺而去。  
　  
锥生零看着向自己斜后方冲去的锥生一缕，他似乎看不到刚刚在他身后的玖兰李土。而玖兰李土看着发动攻击的锥生一缕，只嗤笑着侧身，轻易避过了他急躁杂乱的攻击。  
　  
锥生一缕转身准备继续攻击，却瞬间看见那个异色瞳的家伙闪身出现在了锥生零身前，那个疯狂笑着的卑劣纯血种这时已经伸手掐住了锥生零的颈。  
　  
锥生一缕知道，这个正意图伤害自己哥哥的人，让绯樱闲陷入悲剧的就是他，令绯樱闲死去的根源！此刻的锥生一缕，仇恨仿佛被不知什么控制了，被彻底放到了最大。  
　  
有什么在干扰着锥生一缕，他似乎在一瞬间彻底忘记了自己就是被对面那个人指使来要伤害黑主优姬的。他彻底忘记了，自己应该在那个家伙面前表现出恭敬，并对自家哥哥表现出完全的敌意。  
　  
锥生一缕似乎听见了有人在对他说话。  
　  
【这个人勾结了元老院，害死绯樱闲以为的恋人。这个人向绯樱闲下了诅咒，让你和绯樱闲的爱无法圆满。这个人想杀锥生零，他要杀你另一个最重要的人了！快杀了他！杀了他！！】  
　  
锥生一缕胸腔中此刻只余怒火。  
　  
“给我放手！！玖兰李土！！把零放开！！！”  
　  
锥生一缕再次提刀冲去，玖兰李土连同被掐住脖子的锥生零，两人的身形刹那间再次幻化不见了，。  
　  
“出来！！滚出来！！”  
　  
看到锥生零被玖兰李土带走，锥生一缕心中的焦急和恐慌在无限膨胀！  
　  
忽然一声异响，锥生一缕急忙转身，入目的却是虚软的银发少年身体崩碎成黄砂的情形……  
　  
锥生一缕一瞬间产生出了尖锐的耳鸣，心脏在狂跳。幻境中，双子间的感应完全被干扰所掩盖了，普通人类的他彻底感觉不到自己的哥哥了！  
　  
“零……零——！！！”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零看着弟弟转身，看着他看向自己，然后，一切开始发生变故。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然流出了泪，疯了似的抬起持刀的手，朝玖兰枢身上扎去。  
　  
玖兰枢眉头一皱，酒红眼睛红光闪起，右手同时闪出红芒，幻化出的暗红剑身佩剑迅速挡格，短刀与红剑锋刃狠狠相击。似乎因极少面对完全是人类的对手，玖兰枢一下子没有控制好力量的外泄，锥生一缕被他的力量震了开去。  
　  
锥生一缕急速退开数步仍没能止住势头，直向后倒，摔在了地上。银发略长的少年忍不住一声咳嗽，血腥味弥散。  
　  
闻到弥散的血腥，锥生零一下子心脏狂跳。  
　  
玖兰枢狠狠拧起了眉头，看着跌坐在地上的锥生一缕，“锥生一缕，你要做什么？”  
　  
锥生一缕捂住疼痛难忍的胸口，极力想平顺下呼吸，挣扎着想起身再次向玖兰枢发动攻击。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零走入了两人之间，他右手持着黑刀，刀身挡在了锥生一缕身前。锥生一缕停下了所有动作，愣神一般看着锥生零的背影。  
　  
锥生零这时左手抬起平举血蔷薇，目标直指玖兰枢。  
　


	110. 交错的虚幻（三）

第四十五章 交错的虚幻（三）  
　　  
锥生零这时左手抬起平举血蔷薇，目标直指玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零自嘲，现在这样的情形几乎和上学期在小礼堂自己第一次和玖兰枢敌对时重合了。  
　  
玖兰枢怔怔看着锥生零的敌对姿态，酒红的眼底慢慢沁出了受伤，“零……”  
　  
锥生零此刻略低着头，一双淡紫眼睛隐没在银色刘海之下。  
　  
看着不言不语的锥生零，玖兰枢脸上隐忍的痛苦越来越清晰，“又是这样，零，又是……你就那么重视他？”  
　  
锥生零没有回答，只垂着首。  
　  
玖兰枢看到锥生零依然无动于衷。  
　  
仿佛物极必反，哀极反笑，玖兰枢低声苦笑着，“你不是才刚说，不会放弃吗？零，为了锥生一缕你明明可以轻易放弃……”  
　  
锥生零沉默着，隐没于刘海下的淡紫眼里，有着死死压抑的浓重情绪，快要忍不住了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零不承认，不否认的样子，苦笑也慢慢收敛了，表情变得冷淡阴郁，“如果想让你只能看得见我……是不是，只有他死了……”  
　  
血蔷薇之枪忽然解放，玖兰枢看到璀璨夺目的银蛇自锥生零左手以破风之势疾驰而来。银白蔷薇藤铺天盖地，自各个方位向玖兰枢发动无死角的急速攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢断想不到锥生零会如此狠心地痛下杀手，对他根本还没有敌对心态，自然也还没有多少防备。毫无先兆的攻击之下玖兰枢的身体散成黑色烟雾，从继续疯狂攻击的蔷薇藤中突出重围，隐去了踪影。  
　  
但就一瞬间，玖兰枢在某处重新凝聚出的身体被伺机而动的银白蔷薇藤直接自埋伏的四面八方狠狠击穿了身体，幽兰气息的纯血气味马上放肆地弥散开来。  
　  
击中目标却没有攻击要害的蔷薇藤随即停住，快速收回。随着蔷薇藤被主人控制收回，锥生零左手的血蔷薇恢复成初始的银枪状态。  
　  
玖兰枢站立不稳地单膝跪落，全身伤口无法愈合，血流不止，不可置信地看着冷冷瞪视自己的锥生零。他忽然笑了起来，笑声渐渐凄苦难忍。  
　  
“零……锥生零……真想不到，你的心竟然可以如此狠……”  
　  
“够了！”  
　  
锥生零的一声暴喝打断了玖兰枢的话，他的声音中没有留恋，没有愧疚，没有悲伤。锥生零的声音中，是纯粹的怒。  
　  
这时锥生零右手一转，锋利无匹的黑刀忽然向后刺出。  
　  
只见刚刚一直安静着的锥生一缕自锥生零身后扑了过来，面容扭曲的锥生一缕被黑刀直接刺穿了胸膛，那虚伪的皮囊瞬间发生了变化。“锥生一缕”一下子变回了一个锥生零完全不认识的LevelE，锥生零不曾看他一眼，那LevelE便已直接崩成了黄砂。  
　  
即使气息联合感应之下，锥生零也不能知道幻境阻隔的弟弟在哪，但他能清楚感知弟弟身边那个强大的保护——那个锥生零明明什么都感应不到，却就是知道他存在着的，那个猎杀纯血种的猎人。因此，自己碰上的这一个，无论气息如何天衣无缝，都绝对不会是锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生零这时站直了，正对着玖兰枢。  
　  
此刻的校道上，只余他们二人。  
　  
锥生零抬起头看着玖兰枢，淡紫眼眸里的怒意毫无保留得展现了出来，“已经够了，不用再说了。”  
　  
玖兰枢不语，皱起的眉头有一瞬的加深，他已经能确定，锥生零说出的话是他理解的那个意思。  
　  
锥生零愤怒地看着对面站着的人，忽然冷冷笑了一声，平静开口：“别再用玖兰枢的脸说话，冒牌货。”  
　  
————  
　  
“零……零——！！！”  
　  
银发少年眼泪瞬间溢出，他心慌意乱，提刀上前的攻击杂乱无章，但玖兰李土刚杀了锥生零后身影就再次消失不见了。待他再次出现，面对锥生一缕的攻击，玖兰李土却不知为何显得有些疑惑。  
　  
他不悦皱眉。  
　  
从刚刚开始，从那只忽然出现并直接发动攻击的噬魂兽幼体被他杀了以后，锥生一缕定定站了很长时间以后，忽然开始在对着空无一物的地方大叫。  
　  
然后，锥生一缕在未被恶魔种子粘附的情况下，就在自己眼皮子底下遭到了精神攻击。  
　  
能直接使用精神攻击，中等分身？  
　  
不。  
　  
本体。  
　  
只一瞬间，他眼中的锥生一缕变化了。他看到了对面的少年在锥生一缕和他之间，间歇地变幻着。  
　  
再然后，负面情绪被放到了极大的少年，这时突然开始攻击他本不可能看得见的自己。  
　  
他能感应到，对面的那个人一直是锥生一缕的灵魂波动，但在他眼里，却间歇出现了他的身影。不是锥生零，是他。但他是不可能还存在的，也不可能攻击自己。而锥生一缕在没有触碰到自己实体的情况下，他是不可能看得见自己的。  
　  
和我一样，直接作用于灵魂的幻觉控制？  
　  
他唇角微微一勾，一边轻易躲过杂乱无章的攻击，一边轻轻吐纳，实体瞬间散开成了金色流光。重新凝聚实体以后，他全身开始散发出了柔和的金光。细微的金色光晕以他站立的位置为中心，放大撑开了半球状的空间。  
　  
锥生一缕瞬间转身，随即完全顿住了。玖兰李土刚刚忽然又在锥生一缕眼前一下子消失，就在他转身看向闪现在别处的玖兰李土时，玖兰李土就在自己的眼前，就在金光笼罩下完全变了个样子。  
　  
那是个黑发金瞳，身形娇小，比自己矮了起码一个头，带着若有若无笑意的镇定自若的小少年。看上去柔柔软软的一个小孩，却是一本正经的感觉。  
　  
锥生一缕觉得自己见过这个小孩，在什么时候……  
　  
闪现别处的雷米尔看到那少年背影稳定恢复成锥生一缕的样子后，因为认定他是没办法看到自己的，随即不再关注，转头看向四周。  
　  
雷米尔观察着精神统辖结界的边沿，正在和自己的力量抗衡的是来自普通吸血鬼的力量，没有恶魔气息。只是恰好那个吸血鬼的力量直接作用于灵魂，而不是大脑或者感官神经，因此自己这个灵魂体的生命才会受到影响。  
　  
这么针对性的能力，是存心要正面对决？  
　  
“你……是谁？”  
　  
锥生一缕疑惑的声音响起，雷米尔微微的笑意消失了，瞬间皱起了眉头。他转头看了看那个这时已转身准确看向自己的少年后，开始观察四周，并陷入沉思。  
　  
他看得见我？  
　  
看来又要消除记忆了？最近记忆消除次数有些多，多疑的锥生一缕情绪似乎因此有些不稳，灵魂也有影响。再这样下去不是办法，也许彻底一点消除记忆，再让那个人帮忙制造假记忆会比较好。  
　  
我作用在灵魂的隐藏幻觉，在精神统辖结界以“驱逐”力量将结界范围内，作用在灵魂的幻觉能力全部去除后，连我的幻觉也会顺带失效？也对，毕竟结界无法分辨得那么细致。能将幻觉类的能力了解并使用得那么刁钻，真不愧是恶魔。  
　  
锥生一缕看着那个娇小的少年，他确信自己见过这个小孩。  
　  
只一瞬，雷米尔身体金光大盛，身形迅速分散成光点消失。  
　  
锥生一缕看到那个少年就这样直接消失，大惊疑惑于少年是什么生物时，身后传来异响。锥生一缕转身的瞬间见到了一只灰色皮毛，形似狼又巨大得多的狰狞野兽。  
　  
这种野兽……我好像见过……  
　  
这时那野兽突然来到眼前，举爪攻击。锥生一缕惊觉，迅速抬刀挡格。  
　  
来不及了！  
　  
然而眼前金光再现，锥生一缕抬刀的手被冰凉的手反手握住了手腕，截住了他的攻击并迅速出击。  
　  
金瞳少年银剑果断挥出，精准地直接银剑斜向上削断噬魂兽前伸的利爪；手腕随后直接转向，利剑角度刁钻地狠狠斩落吃痛转身的噬魂兽首级；随即手腕再次转向上挑，将噬魂兽顺势摔来的身躯一剑掀飞开去。金瞳少年在尽量避免让噬魂兽触到两人身体一丝一毫的情况下将它斩杀了。  
　  
摔在地上的野兽身体首级和残肢忽然自行燃烧，化成了灰烬。  
　  
雷米尔一双金瞳定定看着某处。  
　  
本体亲自出现，还故意引我在锥生一缕面前暴露实体，并阻止我以分散实体的方式隐蔽。究竟有什么目的？  
　  
锥生一缕怔住了，愕然地看着身前瞬间出现的，手持银剑护在了身前的娇小少年背影。  
　  
刚刚那是什么生物？这个小孩又是谁？  
　  
我见过。  
　  
那种生物也好，这个小孩也好，我都见过。  
　  
————  
　  
“别用玖兰枢的脸说话，冒牌货。”  
　  
那个人听了锥生零刚刚说出的话以后，静了好一会儿。  
　  
然后她笑了。  
　  
那个人从容地站起身，容貌开始改变，原本的褐发纯血之君身上的光影一下子扭曲了。待重新看清，眼前的那个人变成一个红发的女性LevelB。幽兰的纯血气息凭空消失，她身上也不见任何伤痕。  
　  
刚刚那个被锥生零无情伤害，心痛不已的那个纯血之君，通通不过虚幻。  
　  
锥生零无法判断眼前的这个LevelB女人是不是被占据身体的傀儡，但无论是与不是都不适合打草惊蛇。不要让那个幕后黑手知道，自己已经记起了什么，不要让她知道，自己已经想起她的目的。不要让她知道，自己已经想起她想让自己亲手杀死最重要的人。  
　  
红发女人笑意妖娆，“你是怎么发现我不是玖兰枢的？”  
　  
这一个“玖兰枢”，是在确认过闪现而来的三个人面对这突发情况没有做过任何商量，锥生零是独自一人来到这里的瞬间发动幻境制造出来的。而且真正的玖兰枢首次闪现而至的那个幻境，她能知道玖兰枢的气息一直在那边没有离开过。  
　  
确实，玖兰枢的气息一直在教学楼那边的幻境没有离开过，他们三人也确实没做过任何事前商量，冒牌“玖兰枢”的气息也在幻境下变得毫无破绽。  
　  
但其实，“玖兰枢的气息一直在教学楼那边的幻境没有离开过”的这个状况，不过是蓝堂英肩头的纯血种化身故意制造的假象。  
　  
锥生零之所以能直接认定眼前这个人是冒牌货，那是因为在他的气息联动感应下，气息如立体活物的黑主学园中，玖兰枢的气息本来就有不止一个。除去教学楼那边化身那一个锥生零因幻境阻断无法感应到的，在校道的幻境中锥生零一直能感应到两个玖兰枢的气息，冒牌货的一个剔除后还有另一个。  
　  
而那另一个只有锥生零可以感应到。  
　  
此时校道上，那幻境制造的“玖兰枢的气息”消失了以后，忽然再次出现了一个气息——真正的，玖兰枢本尊的气息，来自锥生零身上。只见锥生零银白头发之上不知何时多了一团乌黑的小东西，那个气息就来自它。  
　  
锥生零不耐烦地一声叹。  
　  
“快给我下来。”  
　  
只见锥生零那一头柔软银白的头发之上，那团乌黑的小东西忽然动了，居然是个活物。它不情不愿地动了两下，之后才终于爬了起来。  
　  
锥生零银发上的那个活物，竟是只黑色蝙蝠。  
　  
　


	111. 交错的虚幻（四）

第四十五章 交错的虚幻（四）  
　  
锥生零银发上的那个活物，竟是只黑色蝙蝠。  
　  
之前之所以除了锥生零任何人都感觉不到它，只是因为锥生零把它的气息隐藏了，并用简单的幻术把它的外形隐藏了。  
　  
锥生零无奈至极，这从寒假圣诞节以后就一直死皮赖脸地紧跟着他的小东西，这只烦人至极的黑蝙蝠，正是玖兰枢的纯血种化身。  
　  
玖兰枢美其名曰担心关注，实际上这只该死的化身；寒假期间它是日日夜夜，时时刻刻，分分秒秒地在骚扰锥生零。  
　  
因为和本体距离太远，这只黑蝙蝠作为化身不能接收多少来自本体的指令，也没办法说话，只能感应气息是否稳定。而没什么能耐的黑蝙蝠化身，动物本能却是十足。可它明明是只蝙蝠，却老是像树袋熊一样动不动就往锥生零身上挂；要不就像只占据领地的懒洋洋的猫，成天趴在锥生零脑袋上拿他头发造窝。而且这黑蝙蝠化身还时不时不忘主人吸血鬼本性地往锥生零脖子上咬，甚至还物似主人形，臭不要脸地在他睡觉时往他被窝里钻。  
　  
锥生零觉得，如果不是和本体相隔距离足够远，玖兰枢绝对会借化身的嘴巴天天口头骚扰；甚至可能动不动就把实体切换过来，本人实施骚扰。  
　  
而无论被烦得炸毛的锥生零将那化身黑蝙蝠扔出去多少次，甚至闪身到荒郊野岭深山老林去把它甩掉；这身上仿佛有“锥生零雷达”似的黑蝙蝠都能飞回来，继续十分无辜地往他身上赖。即使拿绳子将它捆得死死的，它也能化成烟雾再聚拢出黑蝙蝠身体，狗皮膏药一直黏着他。如果不是有一次这可恶的黑蝙蝠忽然连他洗澡都想跟，然后被一颗暴怒的血蔷薇子弹彻底打散，锥生零都发现不了它的弱点。  
　  
所幸，后来再飞过来的第二只黑蝙蝠化身再也没有意图跟进浴室里去。也因其相对安分多了，锥生零也就没再被烦得一枪将它打爆。  
　  
而且，锥生零在看这黑蝙蝠的纯血种化身看久了，稍微看顺眼了以后。他开始发现——  
　  
在这只黑色小蝙蝠因为和本体离得足够远，不能用玖兰枢的声音说话骚扰的时候；在这只会飞的化身不到处乱飞，安静窝着的时候；在这小毛团露出动物本性，笨手笨脚地自己玩耍的时候；那个模样居然有点憨态可掬的意思……  
　  
好吧，是有点可爱。  
　  
至少比本人可爱。  
　  
锥生零如是想。  
　  
正趴在银白头顶，却丝毫不知道锥生零这个想法的那只玖兰•黑蝙蝠•枢慢悠悠地爬了起身，舒展了一下蝠翼，悠闲地飞落下来。  
　  
黑蝙蝠忽然散成了黑色烟雾，烟雾散开再重新聚拢，显出了高挑的模糊人形，最后彻底稳定。人形烟雾仿佛清风吹起黑纱般散去了表层，现出的正是一脸得体微笑的玖兰枢。  
　  
又一次被敌人冒充身份，玖兰枢可以说非常不爽了。虽然那冒牌货一脸哀怨地说出的那些话，确实是独占欲过剩的天生血族的逻辑。而且，如果玖兰枢遇到相同经历的话，他必然也是会这样想到的吧？但是，那些话即使要说，也轮不到旁人居心不良地拿来见缝插针！  
　  
与内心的熊熊怒火相反，玖兰枢脸上是优雅的笑。他朝对面那个刚刚在陷害自己的红发女人微微欠身，行了一个绅士对淑女初次见面的礼仪，“晚上好，女士，幸会了。”  
　  
锥生零对这个绅士公关礼仪做得十足的纯血之君表示由衷的叹服，他对着玖兰枢侧目而视，并翻了一个白眼。  
　  
对面的红发女人倒是笑了。  
　  
红发女人看向锥生零，她大概能确定他似乎已经知道了，知道这一系列事情都是同一人策划的游戏，陛下的游戏。  
　  
红发女人笑着重新看向玖兰枢：“真是个有礼的绅士呢，玖兰纯血家族的现任主人，枢大人。”  
　  
听到“现任主人”这个称呼，玖兰枢觉得略有不对劲，但现在重点不在这里。  
　  
玖兰枢笑得悠闲，十分自然地和他的敌人客套起来：“谢谢谬赞，女士。但说实在的，这样防不胜防的袭击多了，实在是有些招架不来。”他定定看着那红发女人的眼睛，笑意看起来自然而真心，“请恕我唐突，女士。我想请问，指使你袭击零的人，那个人和零之间的恩怨，有没有化解的可能？”  
　  
玖兰枢此话一出，锥生零一下子瞪大了眼。锥生零一开始就知道，玖兰枢是不可能因为怕那个红发女人的主人而拍马屁的，他这样放低姿态，向那个女人的手下示弱必然有所企图。锥生零以为玖兰枢是想让对方放下戒心，结果他为的是让那个女人放弃对自己灵魂的针对？  
　  
你应该知道那是不可能的吧。  
　  
玖兰枢当然知道让那个专注搞事情上万年的罪魁祸首放弃针对基本是不可能的，他这时和眼前这个人的交涉也不是真正出于这个目的。  
　  
————  
　  
雷米尔不知道被他护在身后的锥生一缕这时心中对自己身份的疑惑，他微微半闭金瞳，平静地看着远处某个地方。  
　  
平静的少年音清澈而干净：  
　  
“出来吧。”  
　  
「呵呵……」  
　  
人未至声先至，娇媚的笑声自暗处响起。四周慢慢变得明亮，幻境溃散了，雷米尔随即收起了精神统辖结界。  
　  
一团暗紫色的光自远处而来。  
　  
锥生一缕瞪着那诡异的暗紫光团。又一个未知生物！  
　  
自暗紫光团的方向忽然传来了类似在狭小封闭空间里说话的，略带混沌的声音：  
　  
「好久不见了，雷米尔大人。」  
　  
看着那暗紫色光团，雷米尔不喜不怒，声音毫无波澜：“卡菡。”  
　  
那暗紫光团又是一阵娇笑。  
　  
「原来雷米尔大人还记得我啊，真是荣幸呢。」  
　  
暗紫光团暗笑：也对，你怎么可能不记得？你恐怕时时刻刻都在为“你的罪”受尽折磨吧，自讨苦吃，道貌岸然的折磨。  
　  
女子声音停了好一会儿才接着说：  
　  
「所以，这一次那家伙终于找到了你，你们联手是要来杀我的么？」  
　  
雷米尔并没有否认，也没有沉默，“是。”  
　  
那暗紫光团显然地一顿，随即大笑了起来。雷米尔却并不在乎什么，似乎有些过度平静，而其实他是在观察着什么。  
　  
暗紫光团这时终于止住了大笑，轻蔑地说：「那家伙是挺有心计，但可惜啊，同伴是个呆子。」  
　  
但雷米尔似乎根本没有在意她说的话，他开口说出了完全题外的内容：“卡菡，现在你连本体也已经无法准确显形了，你的灵魂在弱化。漫长的时间里，你不断夺取躯壳，灵核在强行同化灵魂力量的同时不断变得虚弱。你也快要崩碎了。”  
　  
然而这样的题外话却让那暗紫光团彻底顿住了，过了好一会儿，她干笑起来了。笑声停了以后，娇媚的女声越发疯狂起来。  
　  
「是啊，雷米尔大人。所以我才要尽快让那个人，让“他”的最后一世杀了自己最重要的人，让“他”最后一世的余生生不如死。你说……这最后一世，那个人最重要的人是他的恋人，他的兄弟，或者是别的谁？要不……让他杀其中一个，其他的就由我来代劳？」  
　  
雷米尔静了好一会儿，金瞳中慢慢显出伤痛，一直平静的话语中终于开始带上情绪，“就因为一句无心针对的话，你何必如此执着？‘他’根本就是无辜的。”  
　  
暗紫光团闻言再次大笑起来了，止住笑声后越发疯狂地说：  
　  
「不都说我是疯子么？既然是疯子，有何不可？」  
　  
雷米尔狠狠拧着眉头，那个人说计划有变，能在她面前暴露。而且她让噬魂兽幼体攻击锥生一缕，明显是有意要引他出来的。如果不出现，难保她还会在毫不知情的锥生一缕身上做文章……  
　  
若不是顾忌这些，雷米尔是真的不愿意和这个疯子多交谈。  
　  
锥生一缕这时还被冰凉的手稳稳抓住手腕，手的主人自然就是眼前那个背对自己的黑发金瞳未知生物小孩。然而这未知生物之一的小孩却就这样和那个未知生物之二的女人聊起天来了？  
　  
锥生一缕忽然觉得自己的存在有些突兀尴尬，想着该怎么插话说一句“不妨碍你们叙旧”后离开。可是这气氛……貌似找不到插话的机会……  
　  
而且锥生一缕总觉得那个小孩的手，那种冰凉冰凉的感觉，好像在什么时候触碰过？  
　  
暗紫光团似乎很享受被雷米尔敌视的感觉。  
　  
「不过，真是有趣～你现在好像……不太在乎“他”了？这段时间，你都不是跟着“他”的转世身边，反而……」  
　  
暗紫光团忽然故意恶质地朝雷米尔调笑起来：  
　  
「所以……雷米尔大人，在堕天那么长的时间以后，你终于染上人间的欲了吗？这个漂亮的人类就是你这段时间的床伴了吧？」  
　  
锥生一缕瞪大了眼，几乎要叫骂那暗紫光团状的不明生物之二有毛病，居然对着个小孩子调笑这些话题？  
　  
然而卡菡的品行雷米尔早有了解，她会说出些什么他都不会觉得奇怪。因此雷米尔对卡菡的话毫无反应，他只是在疑惑：即使是胡说八道，卡菡也从不会无的放矢，她在这个时候说这些不明所以的话，是为了什么？分散注意力？还是另有所图？  
　  
暗紫光团并不在意锥生一缕的状态，仍只注意着雷米尔的变化。  
　  
「那么，既然你另有新欢，不如索性不要管了吧？这最后一世，你就不要插手了，如何？让他完美落幕，让他亲手杀死最重要的人，痛苦地度过余生，然后在悔恨中死去。这最后一世的他，锥生零。」  
　  
锥生一缕全身一震，瞪着眼抬头，直直看着那暗紫光团。  
　  
她刚刚……说什么……  
　


	112. 交错的虚幻（五）

第四十五章 交错的虚幻（五）  
　  
「这最后一世，你就不要插手了，如何？让他完美落幕，让他亲手杀死最重要的人，痛苦地度过余生，然后在悔恨中死去。这最后一世的他，锥生零。」  
　  
锥生一缕全身一震，瞪着眼抬头，直直看着那暗紫光团。  
　  
她刚刚……说什么……  
　  
几乎是锥生一缕身体震动的同时，抓在他手腕上的冰凉手指微微一紧。感觉到前面那个小孩在提醒他不要轻举妄动的同时，锥生一缕忽然发现自己无法说话了。  
　  
四周躁动起来的气息开始明显，校道两旁的小树林里传出悉簌声响，野兽低沉危险的嘶吼慢慢越靠越近。渐渐从树影间冒出来数十头刚刚袭击的那种怪异野兽。  
　  
由于某些原因，雷米尔现在不能使用大范围能力的力量。幸而未占用躯壳的卡菡没有任何破坏力，而且她占用躯壳需要一定条件。不达成条件强行夺取躯壳的话，与自杀无异。在锥生一缕对其已经存有戒心的情况下，达成条件的可能性极低。而且为免情绪容易不稳的麻烦少年说多错多，激怒那个疯女人，雷米尔已经暂时封闭了他的语言能力。  
　  
没有治愈能力的雷米尔现在需要思量，该选择之前那个人早就预计了情况并提出了的那些方案里的哪一个。怎样做可以在杀掉那些怪物的同时，完好护住那个银发少年。  
　  
目前状况：卡菡本体出现，暂不使用包括护身壁垒在内的大部分能力。锥生一缕在场，需要保护。  
　  
适用：方案七，普通武器附加力量，近身物理攻击。  
　  
敌方战力：六十二只噬魂兽幼体。  
　  
注意要点：己方二人不能与噬魂兽任何阶段个体，发生任何程度的接触。速战速决。  
　  
“自己小心，别让它们碰到。”  
　  
啥？  
　  
小心什么？  
　  
别让什么碰到？？  
　  
被碰到了会发生什么！？  
　  
喂喂喂你倒是说清楚再跑啊！！  
　  
雷米尔发出一声没头没尾的叮嘱后便直接松开了手，留下有一瞬愣神的锥生一缕在原地，迅速而主动地没入黑暗。  
　  
少年瞬间离开，果断出击，身形娇小的少年动作却异常快速，手中银剑在月光之下泛出璀璨而明亮的银白寒华，急速前进的银光如流畅的坠星，星流如电，急速滑过。校道旁的小树林里随即响起接连不断的野兽刺耳的哀嚎，不断有沉重的物件坠落草地的闷响声音，坠落之物瞬间自燃，隐约的橙红火光中尽数变成灰烬。  
　  
锥生一缕警惕着，他感觉得到，无论是那些诡异的狼，还是那个没有直接伤害自己的暗紫光团，都不是他能应对的敌人。而那个黑发金瞳的小男孩，一个悄悄跟在自己身边保护自己，而又不认识的强大生物，锥生一缕觉得自己大概知道他是谁了。  
　  
那个猎杀纯血种的猎人，和绯樱闲交易，因为契约必须保护自己的人。  
　  
但是……记得好像那个人不是小孩啊……  
　  
————  
　  
“请恕我唐突，女士。我想请问，指使你袭击零的人和零之间的恩怨，有没有化解的可能？”  
　  
红发女人忽然笑意盈盈地看着认真恭敬的玖兰枢，“化解？呵呵……玖兰家的枢大人，你知道我的陛下和他之间是什么样的仇怨吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑。  
　  
大概知道了。  
　  
但不能挑明。  
　  
玖兰枢听了锥生零今天傍晚讲述的那个梦以后，他觉得自己已经能确定了，他遇上的雷米尔，就是那个古籍里记载着的雷米尔。而且玖兰枢也大概知道了雷米尔从御前天使堕落的原因。  
　  
今天傍晚刚知道那个女人的名字，趁锥生零洗澡的时间，玖兰枢翻出了某些古籍。那个名字的女人恰好就是可以随意占据特定人群身体的物种，玖兰枢能确定了，她就是古籍里有明确记载的恶魔——卡菡（kahan）。  
　  
有一些非正式的古籍里有记载，卡菡曾经的身份是炽天使，她诞生于万年前的净世之战，为清扫嗜杀生物余孽而诞生的那一辈炽天使中最强大的战斗天使。但她的名声非常不好——  
　  
“罪恶天使”，“无爱冷天使”，“嗜杀好斗，不敬上主”，“被神放弃的净世兵器”……  
　  
然而这些内容，不存在于那些正式的古籍里。正式古籍里记载的卡菡只是个恶魔，炽天使行列里并没有卡菡的名字。“被神放弃”，多么讽刺。  
　  
整个悲剧，起源于雷米尔无意中的一句话。  
　  
不知前提，雷米尔某个场合说出了类似“某个灵魂是纯善的”的话，恰好被卡菡记住了。只为证明雷米尔的话错了，卡菡设计那个人杀死他最重要的人，可是直到最后那个人始终没有这样做。她自认为那个人害她“输了”，于是她对那个人说出了“每一世都亲手杀死他最重要的人”的诅咒，开始了一场延续万年的报复。  
　  
一个寒假下来，玖兰枢在雷米尔指导下获得的不止是能力的提升。面对初那个人精，玖兰枢套不到多少信息。但雷米尔，那个强大得变态的生命居然出奇单纯。  
　  
当雷米尔被问及一些不懂的问题时，毫不觉得被贴上强者标签的自己不知道会有什么问题，因而会直接回答“不知道”。然后他会不停反问“为什么这么问”、“XXX是什么意思”、“为什么”等等等等；直到他对那个问题没有疑问为止，时不时会问得发问者哑口无言。而且雷米尔似乎不会，或者应该说不愿意说谎，因此一旦被问到一些不能回答的问题时就会沉默。假如问雷米尔一个问题，他沉默，就代表那个问题他有答案，但因某些原因不能回答。  
　  
而且更重要的一点是，明明玖兰枢很明显地是在反复发问，明明雷米尔也很清楚玖兰枢发问的意图，但他就是无论如何都不会不耐烦，也不会生气。  
　  
然而玖兰枢不知道，雷米尔的温和是有条件的。  
　  
面对这样一个单纯，而且耐性十足的生物，”孜孜不倦”的玖兰枢知道了一些事：  
　  
他知道雷米尔沉睡过非常长的一段时间，知道他醒来是为了救一个灵魂，还要杀一个灵魂。自己如果轻举妄动，雷米尔很可能不仅杀不了那个灵魂，还会令他失去救另一个灵魂的机会，因此初选择不向他明说。  
　  
一个可以随时转换身体的恶魔，如何能杀？  
　  
【没错，你要杀现在的我，是很简单。可你别忘了，你杀我需要在什么样的条件。我是叛徒，我是恶魔，我可以随意更换身体。而这一个我不过是个分身，我本体不稳定占用躯壳时，你根本杀不了游离灵魂体的我。】  
　  
雷米尔既然能固定锥生零的灵魂，他若有办法固定那个“游离灵魂体”女人的灵魂阻止她逃跑，也是不足为奇的吧？那么，固定以后，杀她的人……  
　  
【只要你没来得及在我脱离躯壳时杀了我，只要你错杀一个无罪之人，堕落的你那杀我的能力将永远无法再使用！】  
　  
经由锥生零的梦，玖兰枢原本以为呼之欲出的杀她的人，反而混淆了。  
　  
按锥生零的描述，他的梦中那个拥有着杀死恶魔能力的娇小少年。从描述的对话来看，他曾经和卡菡是同僚，那么那个少年应该是个天使。  
　  
玖兰枢本来觉得，这个人就是雷米尔了。但雷米尔是堕天使，如果他是因为错杀无罪之人而堕落的，那他恐怕已经失去了杀死卡菡的能力了。但如果他只是因不能原谅自己无心的一句话致使锥生零的灵魂悲剧发生而堕落，这样的情况下，他杀卡菡的能力还能不能用？  
　  
而且锥生零对这个少年的描述，太像一直守护着锥生零的纯血种吸血鬼——初。  
　  
【吸血鬼的惩罚烙印不可被消除，不可被更改的；只有神圣力量可以赦免，否则只能用死亡逃离。】  
　  
这是该隐的传说提及的，但是现实中前半句就存在着反例。  
　  
由人类转化的血族，血液羁绊可以由其血亲或主人的上位者，用以灵魂为代价的禁术抹除。这样的反例虽然屈指可数，但真的存在过，并载入了血族的历史。  
　  
然而后半句，血族历史上从未有过可查的例子。  
　  
但玖兰枢今天才知道，锥生零来到这“这一世”以前，是初将锥生零的状态从“堕落边沿的LevelD”恢复成了“完全的人类”。因此锥生零才会以“黎”这个完全是人类的身份遇见玖兰枢，才会有其成为他后裔的最重要前提。  
　  
锥生零的转化不是被玖兰枢覆盖了，而是被初逆转了。  
　  
而这个“烙印”只可以由血亲上位者以灵魂为代价抹去，或者以神圣力量赦免。初究竟是强大到能抹去“烙印”，却不需要付出灵魂的奇葩纯血种；还是能随意逆转生物死物状态，拥有属于“神圣”范畴力量的更奇葩纯血种？  
　  
初究竟是什么？  
　  
玖兰枢见过初的獠牙，那獠牙绝对是真的，但它们已经非常长的时间没有沾染鲜血了。本人坚持自己是纯血种吸血鬼，只是有些特殊，恐怕是真的太特殊了。  
　  
雷米尔是长时间沉睡过的堕天使，初却是个纯血种吸血鬼。那个天使少年究竟是因不明原因堕落的堕天使雷米尔，还是以不明方式转化成了拥有真正身体的纯血种吸血鬼初？  
　  
还有，锥生零本人似乎一直忽略了一个人。在他的梦里，那个血人怀中一直抱住的，他第一世最重要的人又是谁？如果初和雷米尔中的一个就是那天使少年，另一个会不会就是锥生零第一世最重要的人？  
　  
初，雷米尔，卡菡。  
　  
被抱住的人，天使，恶魔。  
　  
到底要如何对号入座？  
　  
而且，玖兰枢总觉得现在判断还为时过早。初曾说起的“单方面的誓言”还没有出现，锥生零的梦还未完整。  
　  
但是，总而言之，对初，雷米尔和卡菡三人的事，有交易约定的玖兰枢必须继续假装完全不知情。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着，态度谦恭的人却依然显得高贵优雅，“不，我并不知道他们的仇怨是什么。但只要有心化解，就总会有解决的余地的，不是吗？”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生一缕警惕地注意着周围，他不知道现在这奇怪的情况还要往什么走向发展，至少不要毫无自保能力，任凭宰割。  
　  
我还有要做的事，上学期分别后重逢，我还没和零好好说上一句话。不管你们到底是什么，我无论如何也不能死在这里！  
　  
然而就在这时，暗紫光团忽然发声了。  
　  
「哦？居然是这样特殊状态的灵魂吗……」  
　  
锥生一缕皱眉紧盯那暗紫光团，以为这不明生物要出击了，然而忽然来袭的却是从另一旁小树林窜出的，依然是之前那种诡异野兽。  
　  
不能让它们碰到！  
　  
锥生一缕短刀已经斩出，但刀身竟似是斩在了虚无的空气中，直接穿透，野兽利爪已袭至面前。  
　  
刀身不能碰到，身体是不是也……不对！  
　  
锥生一缕不知为何就是能认定，那野兽的爪子绝对能伤自己，事实也确实如此，然而那爪子最终没能伤到锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕脚下被极快地狠狠一下扫踢，被勾绊倒的他整个人转身往后扑倒，也因而避过了利爪攻击。倒下的锥生一缕一下子砸到了瞬间出现在身后的半蹲黑发少年怀里，一脑门直接砸在了小小的胸膛上。  
　  
雷米尔稳稳接住锥生一缕的身体后迅速抬起左臂按住，右手银剑瞬间出击直穿野兽的心脏位置。手腕灵活转动，在不触碰的前提下发力挥出，将野兽身体掀开，落地的野兽再次燃成灰烬。  
　  
锥生一缕这时却在想：这小孩的力气真心大，我瘦归瘦，但毕竟长那么高，居然没把这小孩砸倒？  
　  
暗紫光团再次恶质地调笑起来了：  
　  
「哟～护得那么紧啊，看来这个人类的身体滋味不错啊，很对你的胃口啊？」  
　  
狗嘴吐不出象牙的臭女人！！  
　  
无法说话的锥生一缕想爬起来，却居然挣不开那小孩的手！？  
　  
“别动。”  
　  
肩头一紧，耳边传来依然平静的少年音，锥生一缕感觉自己被那少年勒得死紧死紧的，不止不能说话，现在他连身体也忽然毫无力气，手脚都控制不了了。而且……  
　  
嘶——！！  
　  
疼疼疼疼疼！！  
　  
要死了！！快松手！！  
　  
死小孩你快给我松手！！！  
　  
将自己勒在怀里的未知生物小孩力气不是一般的大，锥生一缕觉得自己的骨头快要被那小孩勒裂了！  
　  
　  
————  
　  
　  
爪：本来是要找一只当boss的恶魔的，查资料的过程中发现了这个恶魔卡菡的人物。那时词条里说她曾经是炽天使，但到这人物差不多出场的时候再查一次，词条又变成了只说她是《启示录》里提及的恶魔。然后在最近一次再查的时候，词条又多了一个“《启示录》里没有卡菡（kahan）的名字，这个人物是杜撰的”……_(:3」∠)_  
　  
所以现在咱破罐子破摔，将错就错，让本文中的卡菡来了个“被神放弃”。至于“卡菡”到底是什么，不作考究啦……_(:3」∠)_  
　


	113. 幻境破碎之刻（一）

第四十六章 幻境破碎之刻（一）  
　  
初：flag不能乱立。  
　  
————  
　  
就在锥生一缕觉得自己要被那怪力小孩勒死，疼得龇牙咧嘴之际，那小孩好像能听得见他在想什么似的，按在肩头的手一下子放松了。锥生一缕随即愕然。  
　  
那暗紫的光团知道锥生一缕和雷米尔之间是存在契约约束的牵绊的，但是在这段时间，不断的“无聊试探”让她发现了一些不太对劲的地方。  
　  
如果猜想是真的，那真是越来越好玩了，呵呵呵……  
　  
暗紫光团再次轻笑起来，似乎终于调戏够了，随即转移了话题：  
　  
「唔～这个灵魂游离的状态，感觉真是不舒服呢，不过胜在安全。这个状态下，雷米尔大人你就是再强大，也没法子禁锢我吧～」  
　  
她对着雷米尔当面说出了毫不忌讳的挑衅。  
　  
「不过你可以放心，雷米尔大人，这一次我不会逃，我也不怕你。不就是以光明灵核炼制笼牢的灵魂禁锢术吗？只要把你的灵核弄碎了，就什么都不用怕了。」  
　  
闻言，雷米尔声音平静地陈述：“破碎我的灵核？你没有那个能力。”  
　  
那暗紫光团言语恭维，声音却显得轻蔑。  
　  
「当然不是我来动手，我知道你很强，雷米尔大人～但你没看到这么多噬魂兽吗？」  
　  
听着那明面上的挑衅，雷米尔沉默不语。  
　  
「有着光明灵核，却堕落黑暗的灵魂体，在面对皮毛利爪尖牙带着专门克制光明灵核的毒，又以黑暗灵魂力量为食的噬魂兽时，就是这么脆弱的呢。把这些噬魂兽弄来我可是费了很大的劲呢～」  
　  
暗紫光团发出了愉悦的笑声。  
　  
「这可是堕天使的克星呐～」  
　  
堕天使？  
　  
锥生一缕彻底怔住了。  
　  
锥生一缕正为那暗紫光团称这小孩为“堕天使”而怔住，雷米尔则毫无反应，而暗紫光团则还在继续嘲讽：  
　  
「而且，如果只有你一个人，突围确实不难。可别忘了，你现在还带了个累赘呢～」  
　  
你他妈说谁累赘！！  
　  
雷米尔到这时才因为卡菡之前说出的不知哪一句话而自嘲地笑了，他极轻地笑了一声。那一声不明所以的轻笑，让因被勒在怀里而距离太近的麻烦少年听见了。  
　  
刚被说成“累赘”，正窝火着的锥生一缕听见了这个正勒住自己的小孩那声不明所以的笑，感觉自己被个小屁孩鄙视了。锥生一缕当即炸毛，身体居然忽然能动了，随即再次挣扎起来，却依然被勒得动弹不得。  
　  
雷米尔不禁眉头一紧，他的轻度行动力封锁被那个莫名其妙地炸毛了的麻烦少年原因不明地挣脱了。  
　  
锥生一缕感觉勒在肩头上的手狠狠紧了一下，肩头剧痛之下再次近距离传来那平静的少年声音。但这一次锥生一缕似乎觉得那一直没什么情绪的声音带上了微怒。  
　  
“锥生一缕，别动。”  
　  
锥生一缕却不肯，想着“莫名其妙，凭什么要我听你的”，随即奋力挣扎。  
　  
随后，锥生一缕听到了一声轻叹。正自疑惑，感觉紧按在肩上的手忽然上移，后颈被扣住了。微微使力下锥生一缕被动抬起了头颅，一双琉璃紫正正对上了那小少年低头看来的澄净无垢的琥珀金。  
　  
那一片柔和的金色让锥生一缕怔住，他觉得自己在什么时候见过这个柔和的颜色……  
　  
一阵恍惚之后，锥生一缕终于在雷米尔怀里昏睡了过去。  
　  
————  
　  
校道上，锥生零一直沉默着，玖兰枢则一直维持着谦恭有礼。  
　  
“不，我并不知道他们的仇怨是什么。但只要有心化解，就总会有解决的余地的，不是吗？”  
　  
当然，玖兰枢并不觉得这件事真的有化解的余地。  
　  
眼前这个红发女人，无论是本人还是被占据身体的傀儡，始作俑者的那家伙都绝对不是什么随便可以惹得起的主。  
　  
即使只冲她冒充自己时说出的“你不是才刚说，不会放弃吗”这句话。锥生零说出“不会放弃”这句话时，当时他们身边没有白蕗更的蜘蛛纯血种化身气息，也没有任何不寻常的生物气息，但话还是被听去了。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，在他们身边，恐怕有着他们无法感知的敌人，像雷米尔一样，本质上是灵魂而没有真实身体的敌人。  
　  
因为卡菡执着于推翻雷米尔无心的一句话，她让那个“纯善”灵魂陷入了万劫不复。公正纯善的雷米尔因自己完全无心导致的重大悲剧而愧疚，认定这是自己的错，无论如何也不能原谅自己。具体有没有发生什么不能确定，但雷米尔最终的堕落和那个“纯善”灵魂有着因果关系，而锥生零就是这个“纯善”灵魂的最后转世。  
　  
雷米尔和卡菡曾经同为天使，但他们一个因自责于不属于自己的罪而成为堕天使，另一个因不屑于“善”，主动犯下罪行而成为恶魔。堕天使和恶魔，就生命形式来说，两者之间究竟有什么区别？  
　  
因为一句话而起，如此执着地报复。卡菡为的，到底是什么？  
　  
要么，是她对纯善的雷米尔有仇恨，要么，是她对纯善的锥生零的灵魂有仇恨。但玖兰枢觉得，卡菡也许只是单纯地对“纯善”有着仇恨罢了。对生灵的“善”不屑一顾，这大概就是她不屑于原来的天使身份，选择成为恶魔的原因。  
　  
世界上总是有些变态，他们的思维是正常人无法理解的。例如那个女人，例如玖兰李土。  
　  
玖兰枢一直维持着恭敬而得体的态度，他知道很多情况，但必须假装不知道。要杀这个LevelB不是难事，但杀了她意义不大。而且对于化解仇怨，这样的交谈其实没有多少有意义，能和平解决的可能性微乎其微，几乎可以忽略不计。因此，玖兰枢和这个红发女人交谈的首要目的不是为了“和平解决”。  
　  
玖兰枢现在更重要的目的，是套取情报，并打消锥生零心中必然存在的“和平解决”想法。  
　  
而那红发女人听了他说的那句话以后，不禁声线愉快地笑了。嘲弄的笑声仿佛在对玖兰枢说“想不到堂堂玖兰纯血之君居然如此天真”。  
　  
红发女人笑看着玖兰枢，“仇怨什么的……没什么化解的必要。”  
　  
玖兰枢恭敬接话，“何出此言？”  
　  
红发女人在回答玖兰枢的这个问题时，看的却是锥生零，“因为，我的陛下和这个人的灵魂，根本算不上仇。尊贵的陛下只是单纯地觉得……”说着说着，红发女人脸上的笑意越发歹毒起来，“折磨这个灵魂的过程很有趣而已。”  
　  
红发女人笑得嚣张挑衅。  
　  
至此，锥生零知道自己不可能奢望能有什么“宽宏大量”的虚无可能性，如果想要摆脱那个女人的干扰，唯一可以做的，便是杀了她。但是，要怎样才能杀死一个可以随意更换身体的邪恶灵魂？  
　  
听了那个女人的话，玖兰枢的思路有一瞬间的停顿，心底漫起浓重的杀意。但此刻他还在极力维持着表面不动声色的平静和谦恭，提议道：“那么……有没有什么事，是既能让你的主人觉得有趣，而我又可以效劳的？有没有什么事，能代替零的事？”  
　  
红发女人饶有兴致地笑了，很是不屑地看着玖兰枢，“玖兰枢，看来，你很喜欢他？”  
　  
她忽然转移视线看向了全程没说多少话的锥生零，“你这一世很强，你是不是觉得我的陛下不一定能杀了你？”  
　  
锥生零看着那个红发女人，他回答的声音出奇地平静：“我知道你的主人肯定有能杀死我的能力，但那个人没有这样做。上次夺取心脏，你们明明有足够的时间杀了我。”  
　  
“这次的袭击，你的主人让你制造幻境，让假的一缕去攻击假的玖兰枢，并假装玖兰枢的样子伤害假的一缕，让我最重视的两个人互相生死敌对，要我去选择。我无论选择谁，都会伤害另一个；无论伤害谁，我都会痛苦。攻心，卑劣的伎俩。”  
　  
锥生零忽然笑了，目光有着透彻的坚定，“我不管她还要做些什么，想做什么。不管一缕还是玖兰枢，我都绝对不会去伤害，也不会容忍别人继续伤害，无论如何。”  
　  
红发女人看着平静的锥生零，闻言勾起了唇，笑意嫣然地看向玖兰枢，“玖兰枢，你各种为他斡旋，但他看来不太领你的情呢。虽然陛下大概是不会在乎你打什么主意的，因为……”她勾起的唇角越发残酷，“陛下是无论如何也不会放过他的。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着问出他最后要问的问题：“为什么？你的主人，到底为什么执着零呢？”  
　  
红发女人再次看向锥生零，笑容中是疯狂的怨毒，“因为，陛下说了，这个世界上没有什么比‘让纯善堕落’更让陛下愉快。”  
　  
————  
　  
锥生一缕彻底晕倒在雷米尔怀里，那道暗紫光团见状笑了。  
　  
「明知这个人类的生死会牵扯你的力量强弱，这个时候你应该彻底剥夺他的行动自由。以你的能力不难做到吧，雷米尔。或者需要我教你吗？」  
　  
说着说着，她似乎忽然收起之前的所有虚伪恭敬。  
　  
「你应该消除他全部的记忆，心志，和神智，将这个累赘彻底囚禁在没有人能发现的地方。让这个人类当个乖巧漂亮的暖床人偶，让他在契约定下的时间内“不死”就够了。留着这样一个把柄到处自由行走，任知情人拿捏威胁，紧跟着去保护一个生灵？真是狼狈难看。」  
　  
暗紫光团那声音中渐渐连调笑也止住了，唯剩余歹毒的恶意。  
　  
「似乎那么多年来，你都不曾长进过啊，雷米尔，还是那么地心软。没见过战场的血腥，就知道指责残忍，只知道心慈手软的家伙。高高在上的“神的慈悲”，道貌岸然的虚伪者。」  
　  
雷米尔能作为最公平的天界审判引导者，其中一个原因是他向来对所有事的原因都没有过多的了解意图。但涉及自己身边的人，涉及自己的事，得知原因那么无聊，他还是会愤怒。  
　  
雷米尔一双金瞳直视着暗紫光团，难得地主动显露敌意，“所以，你是因为在战场上心狠手辣，离开战场后因依然喜好杀戮而被除名。因此而记恨我因‘慈悲’之名而位列御座之前？因此才堕天，选择直接变成恶魔？疯子。”  
　  
那暗紫光团静了很久。校道两旁小树林里不知从何时隐藏的诡异生物慢慢走出，那些野兽只比刚刚的个体稍微大一点点，但外形和状态明显要凶残得多。  
　  
这时那暗紫光团终于接着疯狂笑着说：  
　  
「刚刚那些幼体只是开胃点心，这二十八只成年体噬魂兽才是今晚的主菜哦～只要有一只，触碰到你的实体任何一处，你的灵核就会溃散，继而被它吞噬所有的灵魂力量，任你堕天使能力再强大也敌不过。」  
　  
「要是你还是天使，你的神圣力量就能轻易杀了它们。又或者借助黑暗力量浸染光明灵核，和我一样当个自由自在的黑暗灵核的恶魔，就不用怕噬魂兽了～」  
　  
「而且还能顺便碎裂那可恶的印记，随心所欲地沾染各种情绪，享受人间情爱，这明明是冰冷的你最渴望的吧？“七重天最公平”的雷米尔大人～怪就怪当初你不选择当我的同类哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
护住昏睡少年的雷米尔越是沉默不语，暗紫光团便笑得越是愉快。  
　  
「那么，好好享受你晚餐的主菜吧，“神的慈悲”～」  
　  
暗紫光团愉悦笑着，慢慢飘然远去。  
　  
　


	114. 幻境破碎之刻（二）

第四十六章 幻境破碎之刻（二）  
　  
“为什么？你的主人，到底为什么执着零呢？”  
　  
“因为，陛下说了，这个世界上没有什么比‘让纯善堕落’更让陛下愉快。”  
　  
锥生零听完那个红发女人所说的话，一瞬间只觉得怒火攻心。到底是怎样的变态才能有这样的想法，持续万年的报复，不为仇恨，只为折磨？  
　  
锥生零很想质问，她的主人这样做真的只是因为这样毫无道理可言的东西？只是因为愉快？只是因为这样就针对一个灵魂？将灵魂当作玩具的魔鬼！！  
　  
玖兰枢悄悄靠近，握住了锥生零的手腕，微微使力提醒，打断了他想责问什么的念头。  
　  
“让纯善堕落？是吗？”玖兰枢的笑容也变得淡了，“所以，你的主人不是不想杀了零，你的主人其实是想逼得零因误解而伤害别人，然后在后悔愧疚中度过余生。你那个卑鄙至极的主人不过是想证明‘纯善也会有堕落的可能’吧？”  
　  
唇角的弧度变得凌厉，玖兰枢笃定地说：“那个人是想证明‘纯善’的零和‘极恶’的自己，不过是一路货色？呵，卑劣的自欺欺人。”  
　  
锥生零的手腕被玖兰枢紧紧握住了，他仿佛听见玖兰枢在心里对自己说：所以，这整件事，你不过是被迁怒了。你的“善”根本没有错。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”红发女人听着玖兰枢忽然大胆直接的批判，大笑起来了，“尊贵的枢大人，你很敢说嘛。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑得不以为意，刚刚的所有谦恭尊重，通通都不再存在了，“你的主人和零结仇的理由，恐怕只是因为她看不惯世间的‘纯善’吧。本来就不寄望能解开仇怨，只是零的话，肯定无论如何也想知道答案而已。而这样毫无道理可言的仇怨，更是完全没有解开的可能。既然如此，那么，低姿态的交谈就已经没有意义了。没有意义的话，我为什么还要尊重那样的卑劣家伙？”  
　  
红发女人看着这个发言越来越大胆的纯血之君，笑意变得危险起来。  
　  
玖兰枢这时轻笑一声，“再说了……”  
　  
玖兰枢说了一半就不说了，他笑得愉悦起来。他忽然一把揽过锥生零的腰，将他揽入怀里，旁若无人地抬起他的脸吻了下去。  
　  
————  
　  
直到暗紫光团的能量波动彻底消失前，雷米尔一直在沉默。  
　  
「而且还能顺便碎裂那可恶的印记，随心所欲地沾染各种情绪，享受人间情爱，这明明是冰冷的你最渴望的吧？“七重天最公平”的雷米尔大人～」  
　  
冰冷……吗？  
　  
娇小少年轻叹一声，横抱着锥生一缕站起时一只只成年体的噬魂兽正慢慢接近猎物。然而作为猎物的雷米尔却依然平静，他声线平缓，慢悠悠地不知道对谁说：“帮忙。”  
　  
雷米尔面前那空无一物的地方陡然裂出一道虚空裂缝，闪着绿光的缝隙里只伸出了一双手。  
　  
雷米尔看着那双手，不解挑眉，“什么意思？”  
　  
那双手仿佛有表情似的激动比划，裂缝内传出了节奏略快的声音：“我不过去，之前说好的你负责输出，我负责战术；你负责收人头，我负责奶。我才不要过去打架呢，你快把那麻烦的死小孩扔过来啊！！”  
　  
雷米尔在心中悄悄翻了个白眼，一边把锥生一缕递了过去，一边平静地说：“至于吗。”  
　  
那双手接过锥生一缕的身体后没入了虚空，忽然又伸出来一只手，不忿地开始揉雷米尔的头发，“我就是个奶妈，不跟你这变态暴力战法一般见识。”  
　  
那只手收回，虚空裂缝开始消失，裂缝对面的人说：“要怎么打，还记得吧？雷米尔大人？”  
　  
雷米尔随手挠了挠被弄乱的头发，平静得不能更平静，“记得。”  
　  
虚空裂缝对面的人没有全程跟踪观察，但他却用了别的方法偷听了全程，他在很久很久以前就已经对卡菡那个变态敌人，和雷米尔这个变态队友调查得很详细。  
　  
他知道，净世之战时才诞生的卡菡在七重天恶名昭章时，雷米尔已经离开创世之战的战场有数万年了。但因为这样就觉得雷米尔比她这罪恶天使温和是极不理智的。  
　  
没见过战场的血腥，只知道指责残忍？  
　  
那人对卡菡的莫名嫉恨表示极其不屑。  
　  
雷米尔不仅是“神的慈悲”，还是神最早创造的十四名创世天使之一。创世之战里，雷米尔可不是个文职人员，他当时负责的是守护指引人类对神信仰的中心，守护光辉圣城。曾带领天使歼灭进犯圣城的无数嗜杀生物大军，并曾独力击杀某个妖族的种族之“神”。  
　  
创世之战后，雷米尔是七重天最公平的“神的慈悲”；而创世之战时，雷米尔是战场上杀伐狠厉的“神的雷霆”。  
　  
面对友善的灵魂，面对被其认定为同伴的灵魂，雷米尔可以很温和，温和到毫无脾气。但如果面对的是完全罪恶的生物，面对敌人，雷米尔便是雷霆，一触即发的暴烈雷电。  
　  
虚空裂缝消失以前，裂缝对面的人感觉到幻境的构筑貌似重新开始了，那人不禁觉得好笑：  
　  
在雷米尔面前玩幻觉系能力？这个变态以前可是负责向先知们传达神的意旨，全权统辖神的幻觉的家伙，最最专业的幻觉制造者。除非对手是卑鄙无耻擅长钻空子的恶魔，否则，正面杠别想能赢。幻觉系他可是职业级别的哟！还是公务员的最高官哟！  
　  
虚空裂缝消失，雷米尔的统辖结界也再次张开了，一切障眼法在他面前全部失效，埋伏着开始蠢动的噬魂兽全部暴露眼前。  
　  
卡菡已经走了，能力可以使用了，但太张扬的还不能用……  
　  
雷米尔又轻叹了一声。那把制作精良的人类制银色短剑拿在手上总觉得用得不够顺手，不过这完全不会影响他的攻击。但是雷米尔始终还是会更想念自己的武器，那把金色短剑。可惜暂时不能用。  
　  
不过。  
　  
那又如何？  
　  
雷米尔视线转向敌人——成年体噬魂兽群，一双眼中金光大盛，四周空气中围绕出现了金色的光点，并迅速聚入身体，随后体表开始不断漫起金色电光，发出电流的异响。手中的银剑点缀上了金光电流，一瞬间看起来和他原本的金剑很相似。  
　  
噬魂兽们开始躁动，它们直觉觉得自己忽然成了猎物。而眼前全身发出金色电流的娇小少年，他有着猎人的危险气息。  
　  
雷米尔面容略带黯淡，不明所以地自言自语：“讽刺至极……”  
　  
一只不怕死的噬魂兽忽然试探攻击，雷米尔持剑的手臂微微一动，噬魂兽在一片电光中消失，灰烬都不曾留下。  
　  
“至少完全吞噬八千个黑暗生物冥灵的全部力量才能长到成年体，剥夺黑暗生物转生的机会，极恶的噬魂兽……主菜吗……”  
　  
抬头间，一双剔透金瞳中闪出了战场上骁勇神兵的锐利。  
　  
“真是……谢谢招待了。”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢忽然一把揽过锥生零的腰，将他揽入怀里，旁若无人地抬起他的脸吻了下去。  
　  
被玖兰枢忽然索吻的锥生零直接傻掉了，他完全没反应过来这家伙正在做什么，一直地瞪着眼，直到一个不要脸至极的热吻结束了他才反应过来。  
　  
玖兰枢无视锥生零那几乎能杀人的眼神，转头朝那红发女人明显不愉悦地一笑，挑衅说道：“你那个卑鄙的主人这样伤害我重视的宝物，凭什么还要求我尊重。”  
　  
随着酒红眼眸毫无前兆地红光大亮，鲜红的血雾瞬间自玖兰枢周身腾升，绞转中直接化作血红荆棘向红发女人发动攻击。  
　  
那红发女人也马上作出反应，身体竟然似纯血种化身一样散成了暗红色的飞蛾。但密密麻麻的血红荆棘如活蛇攻击飞鸟，穷追不舍地直接穿透每一只细小飞蛾的身体。  
　  
就在血红荆棘越追越远之际，分散攻击飞蛾的血红荆棘忽然同时转向，猛然袭向某处。随着肉身被击穿的声响传来，那个红发女人身体被无数血红荆棘穿透固定的情形慢慢显现出来。  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚，那个女人不是纯血种。这样的化身情形，不过是幻境制造的假象，那些飞蛾也不是什么本体化身，本体从未分散过。攻击飞蛾也不过是将计就计。  
　  
眼前的突袭发生时，全程被死勒在玖兰枢怀里的锥生零此刻羞愤难忍地看着眼前的混账纯血种，实在是不知道说什么好。  
　  
锥生零自然能明白玖兰枢这一系列行动是想做什么。  
　  
从这次袭击看来，针对锥生零的那个女人，她并不能确定对锥生零来说，玖兰枢和锥生一缕中，到底哪一个对锥生零更重要一些。玖兰枢现在这么做，一来，他是想让那个女人将她的目标——“锥生零最重要的人”，锁定在他身上，让锥生零彻底放心弟弟锥生一缕的安全；二来……玖兰枢这根本是独占欲犯了吧，这天生血族的破毛病实在是……  
　  
玖兰枢不顾怀中锥生零又感动又想拿他磨牙的状态，看着对面刚刚被莫名其妙地秀了一脸，几乎翻起白眼，此刻却被血红荆棘彻底钉死的，血淋淋的LevelB女人。  
　  
那个红发女人虽然本身只是LevelB，但单一的幻境能力却是进行过极限强化的。只在这一能力上，她可以做到连纯血种也蒙蔽。但玖兰枢不止是依靠气息观察事物的，他会配合气息，根据各种飞蛾假象移动轨迹，正向反向推导各种有可能的敌人方位，发动攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢的微笑渐渐恶劣起来了，“你的主人，为了袭击而不停放血，这样浪费‘狂化之血’，每一次都花大精力做无用功，不觉得累吗？”  
　  
极限强化，很明显就是白蕗更的能力了，这一点身为明显的知情人再装傻没有什么意义。玖兰枢告诉对面的敌人，她几乎是故意泄露的信息他已经知道了，“白蕗更”已经不是白蕗更了。  
　  
所以呢？接下来，你是要继续这样变着花样的攻击？还是要出来堂堂正正地正面交锋？  
　  
玖兰枢知道自己没办法杀了卡菡，她派这个女人伪装成自己，是要锥生零对自己心中存上芥蒂吧？  
　  
在幻境之中用玖兰枢的模样伤害锥生一缕，同时另一边也会真的伤害甚至杀害锥生一缕；事成以后再隐蔽退走，脱离幻境以后，玖兰枢就将百口莫辩。  
　  
攻心之事不是没有过，被用在自己身上也不是第一次，但是当事情涉及锥生零，玖兰枢就不能就这么让它过去。  
　  
按一直以来的情形来看，那个女人可以占用别人的身体充当自己的躯壳，但在不占用躯壳的时候，她似乎是不能直接对锥生零造成什么伤害的。既然如此，老是提防暗箭伤人，不如“激将”，将她引出来。  
　  
不过，也不能说卡菡之前的那些是无用功。她第一次搞小动作，锥生零向玖兰枢告白了。她第二次搞小动作，锥生零告诉了玖兰枢他的秘密，玖兰枢彻底得到了锥生零的信任。现在她第三次搞小动作……  
　  
玖兰枢忽然觉得有些好笑。  
　  
不知道这一次，我能得到什么呢？  
　  
然而就在这时，全身血淋淋的红发女人原本已是鲜红的眼睛亮出嗜血光芒，她忽然笑开了：  
　  
“无用功……是吗？陛下有命……和你们正式打个招呼……”  
　  
幻境瞬间再次构筑。一整片的校道，光影和气息都彻底陷入了混乱，明明没有其他人的地方出现了无数个在纯血种的感应下依然真实的气息。  
　  
————  
　  
　  
爪：雷米尔歼灭了进犯耶路撒冷的亚述大军，击杀亚述的护国神——“巨鹰”尼斯洛克。出自网络词条。


	115. 幻境破碎之刻（三）

第四十六章 幻境破碎之刻（三）  
　  
日之寮。  
　  
男子宿舍楼的某间单人寝室内有两人，光线昏暗的单人寝室里，只亮着不足以照明的微弱灯光。床铺上的一人昏睡着，坐在不远处的另一人却醒着，沉思着。  
　  
忽然某处凭空亮起一个光点，光点分裂成无数个后聚拢出了人形，金光暗下后，黑发金瞳少年慢慢走来。  
　  
刚刚活动量有些大，直接显示着灵魂状态的少年身躯有着直观的表现。如同真正的人类，脸上居然有微微的暖红，娇小少年的面容越发显得柔软可爱。  
　  
看清寝室里的状态后，雷米尔疑惑地看着坐在椅子上的人——眉头紧皱若有所思的初。好一会儿仍不见他有主动交待什么的意思，不解发问：“怎么了？”  
　  
初看向雷米尔，支支吾吾地说：“出了点事。”  
　  
雷米尔皱眉，“那孩子？出了什么事？”  
　  
“不是零，”初叹气，轻抬下巴，示意单人床上的人，“是他。”  
　  
雷米尔闻言看向床铺里安睡的银发少年，少年呼吸平稳，身上也没有伤。刚刚他明明保护得很好，这个麻烦的锥生一缕又有什么事？  
　  
雷米尔以前少有和人类生灵接触，但要说有总是有的，虽然寥寥可数。但那些人类生灵没有一个会像锥生一缕这样让雷米尔觉得如此麻烦。  
　  
人类生灵的先知多数不会试图引出信仰着的神的使者，更不会质疑违抗使者的善意。而锥生一缕，他曾为引出雷米尔而无所不用其极。刚刚他也不知道雷米尔的身份，只当他是忽然冒出的不明生物小孩，因而不愿对他的善意全然相信。  
　  
但雷米尔想不到这些，他只觉得和锥生一缕相处起来很麻烦。  
　  
转移视线审视眼前那个明显有什么事发生了，却又似乎因为什么而不知道怎么对自己明说什么的人。雷米尔不愿过多猜测，只想在最短的时间里得到答案，“我答应过不观察你的灵魂，出了什么事？把你认为可以说的说出来。”  
　  
初闻言苦笑起来，看着不远处床铺里的锥生一缕，“这小子因为多次的短暂记忆缺失，疑心越来越大了。”  
　  
雷米尔撇了撇安睡于床铺的锥生一缕，目光稍稍一暗。  
　  
这段时间雷米尔跟在这锥生一缕身边，确实因为暴露了好几次，而消除记忆好几次。  
　  
雷米尔的隐藏是彻底的，但也有着最直接的缺点。他的隐藏能力实际为作用于灵魂的幻觉，但雷米尔是个没有真正身体的灵魂体生命，他的实体不过是灵魂力量聚拢出来的。因此，触碰雷米尔的实体，就相当于触碰他的灵魂。当身中幻觉的锥生一缕触碰到雷米尔的灵魂，雷米尔作用于灵魂的幻觉就会因为被触碰到幻觉的本源而失效。  
　  
问题是雷米尔需要保护锥生一缕，在其不敌对手，或者无行动力的时候，他就必须出手，肢体接触几乎不可避免。因此雷米尔在这段时间暴露了好几次。除了今晚，最近的一次是昨晚。  
　  
在理事长室和玖兰枢的会面让锥生一缕憋了一肚子气，返回寝室后他泡了个很长时间的澡。雷米尔则一直坐在这几天下来几乎成为其专属的位置，那把单人寝室唯一的椅子上。雷米尔正闭目冥想，争取时间反复淬炼自己的力量。计划有变，雷米尔必须尽快将自己的力量积攒到最高位。  
　  
好一段时间后，雷米尔忽然睁眼，他感觉到浴室里锥生一缕的灵魂波动发生了变化，变得慢慢虚弱。他迅速起身，直接开门走入了浴室。雷米尔这才发现，这个锥生一缕居然连洗澡都会晕倒，还差点把自己淹死在浴缸里。雷米尔感到糟心至极。  
　  
伸手捞起银发少年，一瞬金光闪过后，怀里的少年咳嗽两声吐出了一口水，随后忽然瑟缩一下。雷米尔这才想起，自己过低的体温会让温暖的人类感到不适。  
　  
雷米尔暗叹。  
　  
这是没办法的事……  
　  
一下的走神让雷米尔忘了切换形态，他以那娇小少年的形态抱着身高颇高的锥生一缕往浴室外走。视线遮挡之下雷米尔一下绊到了麻烦少年随地乱扔的衣服，眼看就要摔倒了。雷米尔这才想起紧急切换形态，放弃横抱，双手环抱锥生一缕腰背迅速转身。  
　  
黑发青年完全护住怀里的人，后背后脑却狠狠砸在了浴室的地板上。疼痛直接作用在灵魂上，雷米尔感觉得到剧痛，却依然不会有多少疼痛的表现，他只皱眉闭上了眼。  
　  
怀里的少年没有摔着，但雷米尔过低的体温和倒下时突如其来的冲击，仍让他猛然一抖。雷米尔能感觉到怀里的温暖少年在打着寒颤。睁眼之际，琥珀金一瞬间对上了琉璃紫，伏于身上的麻烦少年迷茫地看着他。  
　  
锥生一缕颤着唇，忽然开口：“冷……”  
　  
眉头瞬间拧死，雷米尔迅速伸手触上了少年的眉心，让他昏睡的同时抹净了他对自己的记忆。  
　  
雷米尔将视线从安静昏睡的锥生一缕身上挪开，看向初的眼神带着疑惑，“那就连同起疑的记忆也彻底消除干净，你给他制造一段虚假记忆不就好了。”  
　  
————  
　  
幻境瞬间再次构筑。一整片的校道，光影和气息都彻底陷入了混乱，明明没有其他人的地方出现了无数个在纯血种的感应下依然真实的气息。  
　  
极限强化的幻境能力所制造出来的气息，即使玖兰枢和锥生零是纯血种也能瞒骗，那些气息在他们的感应之下居然毫无破绽地全都是真实的。  
　  
吸血鬼会本能地依靠对鲜血的嗅觉和对气息的感应而判断敌人的状态，现在过度混乱却无比真实的气息让成为纯血种太久的锥生零感觉自己身临险境，十面埋伏。此刻的他完完全全地陷入风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。  
　  
而且数量众多各不相同的混乱气息，让一直最大限度地使用着气息感应的锥生零一瞬间出现了能力过度使用的晕眩。那些混乱气息还在不断增加，而且气息在不断改变，即使判断为虚假后不再记忆，那不断增加和变化的情况又马上让感应的识别再次混乱了。  
　  
这重新构筑的幻境，似乎完全是针对锥生零的。  
　  
生理性地开始头痛，锥生零一下子皱起了眉头。  
　  
制造这样的幻境，让我的感应紊乱，到底有什么目的？  
　  
锥生零还在疑惑，忽然耳边一暖。明明是作战策略，身旁的玖兰枢却说出了调情的意思来了：“零，小心点。别理其他，你只要专心感受我就好。”  
　  
随着玖兰枢的声音响起，钉死那LevelB红发女人身体的血红荆棘瞬间散回血雾回归了，血淋淋的LevelB红发女人颓然倒地。站在锥生零身后的玖兰纯血之君随即身体散成黑色烟雾，烟雾中飞出无数黑蝙蝠。  
　  
黑蝙蝠以锥生零为中心，朝整个区域的各个方向飞去。由黑蝙蝠实体散发出的无数个玖兰枢的气息迅速地活动分散。锥生零配合着只感应那玖兰纯血之君的存在实体的气息，淡紫的眼中仿佛看到实体散发的气息反复联结下，形成了巨型而紧密，充斥整个区域的立体牢笼。不规则的立体牢笼中，虚假气息全部无所遁形地。  
　  
幻境被锥生零感应的实体气息牢笼彻底笼罩充斥，新出现的全部气息都是只是无实体的虚假气息，唯有一个异常的情况。除了原本存在的三个实体对应三个气息，气息笼牢中显现出来一个没有气息，并隐藏了实体的人。一个气息和实体都一直被幻境隐藏着的家伙。这彻底混乱的气息，是为了让这家伙真正出手时，气息不会被注意到？  
　  
这家伙就是隐藏的杀手锏？  
　  
这时那个控制幻境的红发女人不见了，但锥生零能感觉到她的被简单地隐藏着，气息和自己保持着距离，满身贯穿重伤的她没有离开，或者说没有办法离开。玖兰枢的血红荆棘这次的攻击带着毒性，那个红发女人全身的伤口无法愈合，鲜血不断散失。连行动都是问题的她正在使用极限强化的幻境能力掩护那个隐藏着的家伙，这时的她根本是没有威胁能力可言的。  
　  
锥生零在想，先去攻击她，放任那个隐藏着的人不管的话，那个家伙会不会对现在实体发散，进行辅助的玖兰枢不利？而且被她隐藏着的那个家伙，能力尚未知晓，连是不是被强化过也不知道。就按眼下的情形来看，那个家伙被强化了的可能性非常高。一直隐藏，找机会偷袭的话，那个家伙的能力恐怕是瞬发型。先攻击那个女人，说不定会在那个家伙面前露出破绽。  
　  
一瞬之间的得失权衡后，锥生零迅速举起左手，沉寂一时的血蔷薇再次驱动，手臂皮肤下生长而出的银白蔷薇藤如暴走的狂蛇。  
　  
锥生零果断扣下扳机，蔷薇藤直接向那个隐藏着的家伙方向迅猛攻击而去。  
　  
银白藤蔓如暴怒的银蛇，如被触动的夺命机关，璀璨夺目的凛冽银光，星驰电掣，雷动风行。无坚不摧的蔷薇藤避开所有黑蝙蝠化身，朝某个位置碾压而去，直接将那个甚至还没露脸的敌人直接绞缠成藤团。  
　  
银白藤团中，暴动的蔷薇藤自各个方向出击，准备狠狠击穿那个吸血鬼的心脏。  
　  
但就在蔷薇藤穿透那隐藏敌人的心脏以前，敌人居然在银白藤团中消失了。那红发女人在重伤情况下控制的幻境强度居然将血蔷薇都瞒骗了！但敌人真身在哪里，锥生零依然知道，气息联合感应笼牢之中敌人的实体位置根本藏不住。  
　  
就在锥生零觉得需要专心控制蔷薇藤，意图让精准控制的血蔷薇破解干扰，攻击假敌人时，耳边传来了纯血化身的提醒。蔷薇藤随即在一瞬收回了，在锥生零左手上恢复成了初始的银枪姿态。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，如果锥生零解放形态的血蔷薇也会被瞒骗，要将血蔷薇的控制用到最强，锥生零的气息感应就会变弱。这样气息变化的幻境完全是针对锥生零的，假如锥生零放弃气息感应，恐怕就是正中敌人下怀。  
　  
得到来自玖兰枢的提醒，这时锥生零完全放弃了解放形态血蔷薇，几乎将全部力量用在了感应气息上，现在的他连闪现到敌人身边攻击也做不到。  
　  
然而锥生零毫不在乎似的，依照耳边纯血化身的提示，快步前跑起跳，身体腾空，原本空无一物的落脚位置快速聚集了小群的黑色蝙蝠。锥生零如同踩上了弹力装置，借力再次起跳上，高速冲至某个位置时右手黑刀抬起，直接出击。  
　  
隐藏着的敌人再次消失，锥生零却在半空中直接扭转了身体方向，血蔷薇之枪指向另一个方向，直接扣动扳机。双脚再次踩上准确出现的黑蝙蝠群，借力转向弹射，追击那个险险避过血蔷薇子弹的隐藏敌人。  
　  
黑夜中，银发少年不断在空间中以纯血种化身借力跳跃，以黑刀与血蔷薇追击看不见的敌人。  
　  
就在又一次锥生零急跃而至，即将发动攻击时，隐藏着的敌人打算再次逃离急追而至的银发少年身影，但他忽然发现自己无法动弹了，手脚不知何时被什么彻底缠住了。原来黑蝙蝠的主人已经从锥生零的行动预测出了他的位置，因此才能聚拢化身为锥生零助力起跳。黑蝙蝠主人更是控制在身体分散成化身的情形下，控制了血雾，化成了血红荆棘，悄悄逼近，此刻终于死死缠住了敌人。  
　  
眼看着锥生零来到面前，那个不曾展现力量，甚至不曾露面的敌人，在锥生零黑刀果断的斩击之下直接碎落成了黄砂。  
　  
腾空的锥生零稳稳落地，站起的他却仍紧皱着眉头。  
　  
就这样？未免……太容易了。  
　  
眼看着空间幻境就在这时再次出现变化，幻境在……  
　  
幻境在逐渐溃散！？  
　  
双眸瞬间大睁，锥生零惊觉：那个隐藏着的家伙，那个人才是真正控制幻境的极限强化LevelB。那么……  
　  
那个红发女人！！  
　  
幻境溃散之后，那个能力不明的红发女人，她血腥气浓重的气息变得那么清晰。血蔷薇第三次解放，银白蔷薇藤刹那间自左臂生出，对后方敌人作出反应。但锥生零一直对隐藏着的真正的幻境操纵者过度关注，而认定那个红发女人威胁不大，这时虽然反应过来，但似乎已经来不及了。  
　  
那银白蔷薇藤应激似的躁动攻击已经赶不上了，锥生零瞬间挥动手中黑刀。勉强够时间以攻为守，锋利黑刀直接刺穿了身后扑来的吸血鬼身体，随后暴增的银白藤蔓才赶到，击穿了敌人的身体。但这一次，锥生零的黑刀和蔷薇藤都没能来得及准确命中那个极有可能极限强化过，而且具体能力未知的LevelB吸血鬼的心脏。  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
一瞬间，锥生零耳边响起了令人心寒的诡异笑声。  
　


	116. 幻境破碎之刻（四）

第四十六章 幻境破碎之刻（四）  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
一瞬间，锥生零耳边响起了令人心寒的诡异笑声。  
　  
肩头有被抓住的感觉，那个红发女人的鲜血气味自脸侧传来，锥生零颈上倏然剧痛。  
　  
只一刹那，锥生零看到玖兰枢暴怒的脸在眼前出现，暴走的黑蝙蝠群迅速在自己面前聚拢了身体。玖兰枢右手伸出，在锥生零生出剧痛的左边颈侧旁边抓住了什么。玖兰枢的眼睛鲜红，面容冷峻，愤怒之下甚至有了狰狞的感觉。  
　  
玖兰枢右手在抓住某个东西的时候马上使力，锥生零在极近的耳边听到了骨头碎裂的声音，还有女人混浊的低笑。玖兰枢右手发狠一拽，锥生零感觉到了有强行什么刺入了自己颈脖的锐利物被硬生生拽了出来。颈侧再一次剧痛，一瞬间头痛欲裂。  
　  
暴怒的褐发纯血之君右手抓住的是那个红发女人的头颅，一拽一拖之下，玖兰枢直接抓裂了那红发女人的颅骨，将她从锥生零身上扯了下来。锥生零击穿红发女人身体的黑刀将那女人从腹腔至腰侧切开了，银白藤蔓也在生拉硬拽之下在那红发女人身上撕出了巨大伤口。  
　  
浓重的恶心血腥刺激着锥生零，脑中出现了某个感觉，他一下子心脏狂跳。  
　  
这个感觉……上一世……有过……  
　  
眼前的人与物全部在扭曲，锥生零在摔倒，跌入的是某个熟悉的怀里。  
　  
玖兰枢接住了锥生零下坠的身体，左手拦腰将彻底软下的身躯护住，右手仍拽住那红发女人的颅骨，猛然往往上一甩后往地上摔砸而下。那红发女人摔砸在混凝土地面，全身骨头和地面同时碎裂，那清脆的声音听得人头皮发麻。  
　  
“呵呵……呵呵……”  
　  
满身鲜血淋漓伤口的红发女人一边眼球破裂了，肢体诡异地扭曲着，似乎全身骨头都碎了。但即使如此，她却还在笑着。  
　  
红发女人没有看玖兰枢，她用完好的那边眼睛看着锥生零说：“陛下有命……这一次……算是正式……和你……打个招呼，这份见面礼……笑纳吧……陛下可爱的玩具……”  
　  
一个在场人无人能看见的光点忽然自红发女人身上飞出，那光点带着比之前的恶魔种子诡异得多的深沉暗紫光芒，暗紫的恶魔种子直接飞向目标，没入了锥生零的身体。  
　  
锥生零颤着眼睑不愿闭上，直直看着抱住自己的那个人。左臂的蔷薇藤迅速枯萎消失，力量回归了，锥生零却感觉身体的力量在快速消失。  
　  
锥生零知道那个红发女人的特殊能力被极限强化了，达到了连纯血种也不能抵抗的程度。她的那个特殊能力，如果是如自己所想的那种的话……  
　  
玖兰枢……你说过的……  
　  
你不会杀我，也会让我杀不了你……  
　  
你要……说话算话……  
　  
暴怒的玖兰枢这时正将怒意指向那个红发女人，恰好错过了锥生零眼眶忽然掉出的一滴无声的泪。  
　  
红发女人在瞬间暴走而出的血雾绞杀下，彻底变成了黄砂，锥生零也在同一时间终于因敌不过身体的虚弱感觉而闭上了眼，昏睡过去了。  
　  
时已深夜十一点。  
　  
校道上空无一人。  
　  
————  
　  
雷米尔将视线从安静昏睡的锥生一缕身上挪开，看向初的眼神带着疑惑，“那就连同起疑的记忆也彻底消除干净，你给他制造一段虚假记忆不就好了。”  
　  
初被雷米尔理所当然的话咽得哭笑不得，“雷啊，不是所有吸血鬼都能制造记忆的。”  
　  
初循循善诱般耐心解释：  
　  
抹除记忆，几乎所有纯血种和部分LevelB都可以，但制造记忆不是。制造记忆和恢复记忆也不同，即使以前身为战斗天使的雷米尔本人，也只能消除记忆和恢复他消除的记忆。吸血鬼能力也一样，只能消除记忆和恢复自己消除的那部分记忆。如果想制造虚假记忆，除非刚好是拥有记忆操纵这个特殊能力的纯血种吸血鬼或者LevelB才可以。  
　  
锥生一缕是人类，比较好办。但如果目标吸血鬼，等级能力越强，消除记忆，恢复记忆或者制造虚假记忆，出手的人都必须比目标更强大才有可能。  
　  
雷米尔以前向先知传达神的意旨不需要藏头露尾，因而从来不需要考虑制造虚假记忆。玖兰枢也没有这方面能力，之前特训用不上，因此也没有去了解过，此刻他才知道原来不是每个纯血种都会制造记忆。  
　  
雷米尔略一思量，“那就在你认识的纯血种或者LevelB吸血鬼里，找一个会的过来帮忙。”  
　  
初再次被理所当然的话咽得哭笑不得，“就算有，你当人家是召唤兽啊。而且这片大陆上，纯血种吸血鬼虽然没你稀有，但也很稀有的。LevelB确实能让我这纯血种当召唤兽使，但我孤家寡人，根本不认识有这能力的纯血种和LevelB啊。”  
　  
雷米尔半眯了眼，“之前说他知道得越少越好的是你吧。”  
　  
初苦笑，“是……可是，此一时彼一时啊。”  
　  
雷米尔看向那个多疑的麻烦少年，再次开口：“那现在，‘疑心重’和‘知道得多’，哪个更危险？”  
　  
初继续苦笑，“当然是知道得多更危险啊。”  
　  
闻言，雷米尔靠近锥生一缕，抬起手就要往他眉心触去。  
　  
初见状一下子站了起来，连忙凑近制止，“喂喂喂喂！！你都不带犹豫一下的吗！？”  
　  
雷米尔停下了伸手的动作，“既然知道那些更危险，让他忘记就能降低危险，为什么要犹豫？”  
　  
面对初时习惯性皱起的眉头皱得更紧了，雷米尔安静了好一会儿也不见支支吾吾的初有回应，不禁疑惑，“你究竟想说什么，不要拐弯抹角，我听不懂。”  
　  
初再次叹气，他想了一下，说：“呃……雷，你和绯樱闲的契约应该是可以转移的吧？这样吧，你把保护锥生一缕的契约义务转移给我。作为交换，你帮我保护小零。”  
　  
雷米尔挑眉，“那孩子有玖兰枢保护，不需要我。而且在那孩子面前暴露实体的话，后果可能会很严重。”  
　  
“不是，我的意思是……”初苦笑扶额，苦思冥想着该怎么样说出口，“那只是作为转移契约义务的交换条件，你不一定要去保护小零。我只是要将你和锥生一缕之间的牵绊斩断，我来接收保护他的契约义务，让他的生死不再牵扯到你的力量强弱。”  
　  
雷米尔越听眉头皱得越深，“你不是说自己没有战斗力吗？你来保护他？你想牺牲这个人类？别忘了，如果转移契约，他死了，你的力量就会被削弱。你要是力量被削弱了，完成那个‘仪式’的时候……”  
　  
初满头黑线地苦笑打断，“停停停停！我不至于弱到这个程度，我不是还有个作弊的定身能力吗？保护这小屁孩还是绰绰有余的。”  
　  
雷米尔困惑地看着初，根本不懂他到底在打什么主意。  
　  
但是，雷米尔在想，将保护这个麻烦少年的契约义务交给这个人也未尝不是好事。这样的话，他就可以专心致志地去做其他留住“他”灵魂的事。接下来马上就要开始和黄梨纯血的交易了，交易以后，雷米尔需要隐藏一小段时间，到时也是要由这个人暂时接替保护的契约义务的。如果将保护的契约义务彻底转移出去，那就不需要再分心了。  
　  
锥生一缕都似乎是个特别能引来事端，天赋异禀的麻烦少年。  
　  
他面对元老院的时候阳奉阴违，数次出任务都故意弄砸那些在那个人说来“丧尽天良，禽兽不如”的行动，还对鄙视蔑视他的吸血鬼同僚下绊，对那些对他的鲜血或其他有不良意图的同僚设计陷害。他遭遇过一两次报复，而且脱险了，并一直以为那只是少数。但他不知道雷米尔以幻觉让多少个带着那些意图的吸血鬼碍于各种情形无法实施袭击和报复。  
　  
而且从半个月以前开始，卡菡目的不明的袭击也在发生。在明知道雷米尔必须保护锥生一缕的情况下，那些不以致死为目的的袭击。甚至出现过一次诡异的，意图玷染纯净的古怪袭击。  
　  
雷米尔在想：如果保护的契约义务转移了，这样就能摆脱这个麻烦少年了。但如果是那个人，他只会保全锥生一缕的性命，其他……不，其他无关性命的事情契约本就没有要求，那本来就是不用管的。话说回来，之前根本不需要“多管闲事”。但灵魂是无辜的……  
　  
雷米尔看向正安然昏睡的一无所知的锥生一缕，眉头并没有松开。忽然眉心微微一痛，雷米尔顿了一下。微痛消失得太快，雷米尔来不及察觉自己忽然占满思维的淡漠理性，随即淡淡回答：“可以，如果你坚持的话。”  
　  
说完，雷米尔再次凑近，伸出手指触碰了锥生一缕的眉心。寻找需要抹去的记忆片段时，雷米尔不可避免地读到了以锥生一缕的视角，看到自己出现时的画面，刚刚那场面混乱的会面画面。同样无法避免地，他感受到了记忆片段包含的锥生一缕的杂乱情绪。大量复杂纷乱的情绪袭来，当中夹杂了一些雷米尔意想不到的。  
　  
眉头轻皱，雷米尔疑惑地看着眼前那眼睑紧闭的少年。金光没有泛起，他收回手指，沉默了一会儿。直到疑惑沉默的雷米尔再次眉心微痛，并一瞬出现了灵魂体的他从不曾有过的晕眩。  
　  
随后，他彻彻底底平静了下来。只一瞬间，雷米尔忘了自己刚刚在犹豫什么，“黄梨纯血的交易很快就要开始，到时我会离开一段时间，这里交给你。”  
　  
雷米尔当即抬手，冰凉指尖再度触到温暖眉心，眼前再次出现对方的情绪。但这次他来不及犹豫，金光一闪而过，他再一次将少年记忆中的自己完全抹去了痕迹。  
　  
忽然，雷米尔转头看向了某个方向，眉头狠狠一皱，“那孩子被更强力的恶魔种子附身了，就在刚刚。”  
　  
初闻言一下子双目大睁，“更强力？”  
　  
雷米尔抬头看着初，“它会积攒负面情绪力量，到了适当的时机，即使当时负面情绪力量不足够，甚至恶魔种子被发现，也能调动积攒的力量，产生幻觉，控制肢体。”  
　  
初皱眉不语。  
　  
雷米尔直起身，金瞳中是一开始来到寝室时的古井无波，“你考虑清楚，要是真的要接收保护他的契约义务，黄梨纯血的交易完成后，我们再完成转移的契约。无论如何，他的灵魂是无辜的。我现在先过去看看那孩子的情况。”  
　  
说完以后，少年身体散成了光点，最后消失无踪。  
　  
看着一无所知安睡着的银发少年，初在这一室安静之中过了很久才再一次叹气。  
　  
单人寝室变得极其安静，直到初自言自语出声：  
　  
“什么‘七重天最公平’，不过是被迫留不住情绪，过度的理性罢了……明明是那么容易心软的人，唯独……在能察觉以前就彻底消失，被迫铁石心肠吗……所以那种东西到底有什么意义啊……”  
　  
就在这时，一片金光中雷米尔再次现身，吓了自言自语的人一跳。  
　  
雷米尔眉头死死皱起了，“那孩子出事了……”  
　  
金瞳少年在继续讲述，初听着他的话一下子握紧了拳头，“那个歹毒的疯子！”  
　  
初心中感叹：真是……祸不单行……  
　  
————  
　  
次日中午。  
　  
浅色床帐里锥生零安然睡着，似乎还没有醒来的打算。  
　  
玖兰枢昨晚紧张地将昏睡的银发少年带回了月之寮锥生零自己的寝室，将他放在床上，小心为他整理检查。锥生零身上只有左边颈侧被咬了，而伤口早已愈合，但玖兰枢知道这个攻击必然不会这么简单。  
　  
锥生零被强行吸了血，被那个不明能力的红发女人攻击了，随后陷入了昏睡。这个结果引发了玖兰枢的暴怒和不安，但昨晚他到最后什么都没能检查出来。锥生零这时睡容安稳，呼吸和顺，心跳平静，没有任何异常。  
　  
玖兰枢惴惴不安地在锥生零身边守了整整一夜，直到终于看到他张开了淡紫的眼，一颗悬着的心才终于放下了。  
　  
“零，你……”  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
血蔷薇的枪响打断了玖兰枢的话。  
　  
急速避过始料未及的血蔷薇一击，连忙站稳脚步的玖兰枢皱起了眉，酒红的眼里全是震惊。  
　  
锥生零迅速从床上坐起跳落，血蔷薇再次直指玖兰枢，淡紫的眼底迸发出的是最纯粹的怒意与恨意。  
　  
“为什么要这样做！！为什么是我们！！”  
　  
锥生零手持血蔷薇之枪举起，黑洞洞的枪口直指玖兰枢。事情一瞬间变成了这样，锥生零突如其来的变化让刚刚才安下心的玖兰枢措手不及。  
　  
锥生零胸腔中是极端的愤恨，淡紫眼眸中迸发而出的是最真实的恨，他朝玖兰枢愤怒地大叫：“为什么！！至少……至少不把一缕牵扯进来的话！！”  
　  
玖兰枢惊愕于锥生零那完全真实的恨，他听不懂他刚刚说的话是什么意思，“零，你在说什么？一缕君怎么了？”  
　  
听到玖兰枢的话，锥生零的怒意一下子达到了顶点，“一缕怎么样了？一缕怎么样了你不是最清楚的吗！一缕死了！是你！是你设计了这一切！”  
　  
锥生零双目鲜红如血，血蔷薇的解放形态于主人极端的暴怒中暴走发动，“玖兰枢！你毁掉我整个人生！你逼我吞噬一缕！是你逼我亲手杀了一缕！！”  
　  
银白色蔷薇藤撑破昨晚玖兰枢为锥生零新换上的衬衣衣袖，极端的愤怒让银白藤蔓如千万银色的狂蛇，疾风暴雨一般瞬间向玖兰枢发动疯狂攻击。  
　


	117. 番外-不要小看逗比

第四十六章番外 不要小看逗比  
　  
黑色长棍出击，又一个面目可憎的“蓝堂英”碎成了黄砂。  
　  
黑主优姬满头大汗，喘着粗气，咬牙切齿地看着满地的黄砂，她觉得自己真的要出阴影了。她困在这教学楼东面一段时间了，要抗衡那些LevelE对黑主优姬来说其实不难。  
　  
但问题是那些家伙一个个都顶着我男朋友的脸啊！！  
　  
忽然的一下光影变化，累极的黑主优姬却没来得及注意。  
　  
“优姬！”  
　  
一声带着惊喜的呼喊响起，黑主优姬回头便看来朝自己走来的蓝堂英，瞬间爆出青筋。  
　  
“有完没完！！！”  
　  
长棍再次挥动，黑主优姬朝面前那个蓝堂英冲去。这段时间的不断自我要求变强，黑主优姬对狩猎女神的使用已经锻炼得非常纯熟。褐发翻飞，棍影缭乱，潇洒少女再次发动攻击。  
　  
然而，人类少女没有感应能力，黑主优姬没办法发现幻境已经溃散，也没办法发现眼前的蓝堂英正是本尊。  
　  
蓝堂英能感应到幻境的溃散，也能感应到眼前的女孩就是他的意中人。他知道黑主优姬和自己身处的是一个幻境，自己看到那些LevelE时，看到的是她，是自己最喜欢的人的话。那么黑主优姬看到那些LevelE时，大概也是看到最喜欢的人。  
　  
这时看到无法分辨气息的黑主优姬向自己攻来，蓝堂英既开心又着急。他开心的是她既然将自己当成敌人，那就是说她在这个幻境里看到的“最喜欢的人”就是自己了；而他急着的是他想知道幻境中的血气是因为她身上真的有伤口还是怎么回事，他想知道他的女孩有没有受伤。  
　  
蓝堂英一边迅捷躲避少女的攻击，一边开口呼唤，意图让少女知道自己是本尊，“优姬！冷静下来！是我！”  
　  
黑主优姬越发恼火，刚刚的那一大群面目狰狞的LevelE“蓝堂英”里，也有会开口说话意图蛊惑她的类型。这下听到本尊说话带着的焦急，黑主优姬反而越发恼火，一边攻击一边朝本尊大骂起来：“有病啊！敢装成蓝堂英，还敢假装关心地跑来骗吻？想死是吧！姑奶奶我成全你！！”  
　  
话音刚落，蓝堂英的焦急在一瞬间冷却成冰，他眼眸一瞬由冰蓝转为鲜红，浑身散发出极寒杀气。如被触动的夺命机关，自空气中凝结的无数冰凌，刹那间向四面八方瞬发。  
　  
黑主优姬这才注意到了，周围出现了大批LevelE吸血鬼，但那些LevelE的样子已经不是“蓝堂英”了。而面前的那个蓝堂英，他能使用只有高等吸血鬼才能使用的高级能力……  
　  
所以……  
　  
这个蓝堂英……  
　  
是本尊？  
　  
黑主优姬怔怔转移视线，看到蓝堂英满身寒气地朝自己走来。  
　  
他生气了？是生气我没认出他来，攻击他？  
　  
黑主优姬怔怔看着来到面前的面色不善的蓝堂英，只见他一双冰蓝眼睛几乎冒出火来，直勾勾地盯着自己。  
　  
听到意中人说被顶着自己的脸的LevelE“骗吻”，蓝堂英此前心中所有的欣喜忧虑被怒气挤掉了位置，怒火冲天的大男孩看着那个怔住的女孩，极度的不爽。  
　  
蓝堂英恼火地看着意中人，“你刚刚说，你被骗着吻了？”  
　  
“啊？”黑主优姬一怔，看着严肃认真的蓝堂英，傻乎乎地点了点头：“是。”  
　  
蓝堂英眉头狠狠一皱，二话不说，张臂将女孩抱入了怀里。  
　  
直到看到蓝堂英的脸在凑近，黑主优姬才忽然反应过来他到底在生气什么，马上大叫挣扎：“不不不！不是不是不是！！”  
　  
然而一门心思觉得“我的女朋友，我自己才亲过一次，那些该死的玩意居然伪装成我来偷吻！？”的蓝堂英什么也听不进去似的，抱着黑主优姬就想着：无论如何也要亲回来！！  
　  
然而纯情的大男孩始终没敢太出格，细碎而热情的吻不断落下，落在了褐发少女额头，脸颊，眼睑，鼻子。有贼心没贼胆似的就是不敢吻女孩的唇，但单蠢少女反应依然剧烈。  
　  
黑主优姬面红耳赤，一记铁砂掌拍上蓝堂英的下巴，使劲将他的脸往外推。边推边大叫：  
　  
“我说‘是’，只是因为我刚刚‘是说了这句话’，不是因为那些东得手占了便宜！！死蓝堂英你听人说话！！”  
　  
“不管！怎么着也得让我多亲几下！！”  
　  
“现在不是发情的时候！！我担心理事长和零！！放手！！我要回去！！！”  
　  
“你现在居然还担心别人！我才是你男朋友！我刚刚担心你担心得要死了！！你得关心我安慰我！！让我多亲几下！！”  
　  
————  
　  
逗比情侣的打打闹闹最终还是消停了，这时金发大男孩护送着褐发少女回去黑主家。  
　  
远远的两人忽然听得了熟悉的声音传来，然而那却是陌生的情绪高涨的亢奋大笑：  
　  
“居然敢冒充我可爱的儿子和萌萌的女儿？我这就叫你们直接当我孙子！！”  
　  
“逊毙了！看来这么多年过去了，你们这LevelE群体都没什么长进啊～”  
　  
“哟嚯嚯嚯～这里有只厉害一点是吧～来呀来呀～来杀我呀～别怂呀～嘿哟～你跑个什么劲儿啊～～”  
　  
“一个个胆敢在大爷面前造次！？大爷我成名的时候，你们的爷爷奶奶都还没出生呐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
　  
还穿着猫咪图案围裙的黑主灰阎手持着一把银质的餐刀，在LevelE群中游刃有余地穿梭着。左一刀右一刀的，只浅浅地划拉，不杀伤性命，明显在耍着那些LevelE玩。  
　  
蓝堂英和黑主优姬目瞪口呆。  
　  
自从之前猎人协会之行，知道猎人协会长认识黑主灰阎，知道堂堂协会长还要卖他面子。蓝堂英和黑主优姬都觉得不寻常，他们都猜到了，黑主灰阎可能是吸血鬼猎人。  
　  
然后，蓝堂英一查之下，得到了不得了的结果。黑主灰阎正是那位“传说中的吸血鬼猎人”，体内有着浓重的吸血鬼因子，却原因不明地被封印，不曾长出獠牙。这结果他没敢轻易告诉明显不知情的黑主优姬……  
　  
蓝堂英脸色发青，眼角抽搐，“你说你担心理事长？”  
　  
黑主优姬满头黑线，讷讷地应了，“啊……”  
　  
蓝堂英想了想，问：“那个……我们……现在过去吗？”  
　  
黑主优姬看到了理事长貌似“不能说的秘密”，她干笑了两声，“还，还是晚一点吧，感觉现在过去……会被灭口……”  
　


	118. 失落之物（一）

第四十七章 失落之物（一）  
　  
唯独是你，不能忘记我；唯独是我，你不该忘记。  
　  
对于血族，忘却也是背叛。  
　  
你不可以背叛我。  
　  
————  
　  
【……你把绯樱闲从牢笼里放出来，是为了什么……回答我，玖兰枢。】  
　  
【为了让闲能够复仇……不，应该说为了让某对猎人夫妇遭遇到纯血种的袭击……】  
　  
【……为什么？】  
　  
【为了……在那个猎人家族诞生的双生子心中，烙下到死都无法摆脱的，对纯血种的仇恨。】  
　  
【为什么！】  
　  
【为了让双生子成为在杀尽纯血种之前，无法停下的，活着的武器。】  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
锥生零对着那个人扣动了血蔷薇的扳机。他想不起自己为什么晕倒了，他记得的只有他晕过去以前的情况，而那个造就一切悲剧的罪魁祸首竟然就这么一直待在自己身边？  
　  
瞬发的血蔷薇一击被那个人躲过了，锥生零朝他发出了怒与恨充斥的质问：“为什么要这样做！！为什么是我们！！”  
　  
胸腔中那极端的愤恨让锥生零的呼吸有些不受控制的喘，举起血蔷薇的手在微微发抖，淡紫眼眸迸发出极端的恨，血蔷薇枪口的瞄准不曾离开过这时共处一室的那个人。  
　  
锥生零朝那个人愤怒大叫：“为什么！！至少……至少不把一缕牵扯进来的话！！”  
　  
锥生零看到，站在对面那个不久前才亲口向自己承认了所有罪行的人，现在居然露出了听不懂自己刚刚说的话是什么意思的，震惊而无辜的样子，“零，你在说什么？一缕君怎么了？”  
　  
听到那个人的话，锥生零的怒意一下子达到了顶点，“一缕怎么样了！？一缕怎么样了你不是最清楚的吗！？一缕死了！！是你！！是你设计了这一切！！”  
　  
锥生零双目鲜红如血，血蔷薇的解放形态于主人极端的暴怒中暴走发动，“玖兰枢！！你毁掉我整个人生！！你逼我吞噬一缕！！是你逼我亲手杀了一缕！！”  
　  
银白色蔷薇藤撑破昨晚玖兰枢为锥生零新换上的衬衣衣袖，极端的愤怒让银白藤蔓如千万银色的狂蛇，疾风暴雨一般瞬间向那个人——那个造就一切悲剧的卑劣的纯血种发动疯狂攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢听到锥生零的话以后彻底震惊了。  
　  
锥生零所说的，那是……  
　  
究竟发生了什么！？  
　  
璀璨的蔷薇藤疯狂逼近，玖兰枢的身体随即一下子散成了黑色烟雾，无数的黑色蝙蝠从中飞出，四散躲避。银白的疯狂蔷薇藤不再如前一晚，准确地躲开黑蝙蝠攻击别的敌人；暴走的藤蔓如陷入疯狂的嗜杀的蛇，即使黑蝙蝠如何躲避依然紧追不舍。  
　  
思维在湮没理智的恨与怒充斥之下，锥生零甚至没有察觉到眼前情形中那明显得不能更明显的不对劲——解放形态血蔷薇的蔷薇藤颜色不再是记忆中的灰绿，蔷薇藤变成了他从未见过的璀璨银白。  
　  
银白蔷薇藤因主人的暴怒而姿态迅猛，银白的蛇群陷入疯狂，暴烈出击，意图直接洞穿那无数的黑蝙蝠身体。但所有黑蝙蝠的身体都在被蔷薇藤洞穿之前的一瞬化作了缥缈黑烟，躲过藤蔓的攻击后才再次凝聚。  
　  
就在被攻击的黑色蝙蝠化身分走了锥生零控制的银白蔷薇藤所有的注意力时，那无数的黑蝙蝠一瞬之间尽数消失了。锥生零这时惊觉身后多了一个温度，腰身竟被那个带着他最痛恨气息的人抱住了，那股被故意压制的气息这时变得明显起来。锥生零整个内心都在抗拒那个气息，但身体却不知为何，没有马上反抗。  
　  
然而同时，疯狂的银白藤蔓失控了，蔷薇藤迅速感应着主人的敌人本体出现的方向，然后径直朝锥生零猛击冲来。  
　  
锥生零大惊，他发现自己一瞬间的极端愤怒激发而出的血蔷薇也陷入了失控的疯狂。银白藤蔓这时似乎只记得向主人身后的目标攻击，却忘了要避开它们主人的身体。直到此刻，锥生零顾不得身体落入了憎恨之人的控制，当务之急要控制蔷薇藤。然而锥生零却发现，自己身上的蕴藏的力量一下子巨大得让他无法准确控制，力量的大小紊乱了，他根本来不及去适应，估算，然后调动正确程度的力量去控制蔷薇藤了。  
　  
腰身的钳制忽然松开，锥生零刚想挣开躲避，却在下一刹那被扳转了身体。腰身还被圈住，身躯贴得那么近，玖兰枢的脸一下子进入眼帘。被血蔷薇的异状占去所有注意力，锥生零一时间看不清玖兰枢的表情，更看不清他眼睛里那些对他来说陌生的情绪。  
　  
锥生零几乎能预见银白蔷薇藤穿透自己心脏的情形了，然而就在这时，他被抱住自己身体的人带动着转身了。  
　  
玖兰枢抱住锥生零，两步往前以身体将他逼退，彻底压制在了墙上。随着一双鲜红的眼出现在锥生零眼前，诡异的针对性威压袭来，锥生零全身一震。  
　  
眼看玖兰枢和锥生零重叠的身体就要被陷入疯狂的银白蔷薇藤击穿了，然而蔷薇藤却在最后关头快速枯萎，消失不见了。锥生零这时却根本没有危机关头出现转机的惊喜，他惊骇地在这时发现，自己身上那忽然巨大得不合情理的，所有的吸血鬼力量都被压制了，消失了，一丝一毫都无法调动。  
　  
怎么回事！  
　  
玖兰枢眼睛的鲜红暗下，酒红双眼看到锥生零刚刚的愤怒仇恨眼神，听到他刚刚的言语痛斥，他当时就已经知道大概发生了什么。  
　  
锥生零刚刚所说的情况，他说玖兰枢一步一步逼得他亲手杀死了弟弟锥生一缕，那是玖兰枢昨天傍晚才知道的事——那是锥生零上一世经历过的事。  
　  
锥生零的记忆被抹除了。  
　  
从上一世某个时刻开始，到这一世的昨晚。锥生零这段时间的所有记忆被彻底抹除了。控制幻境根本不是属于那个红发女人的特殊能力，而是属于一直隐藏着的那个LevelB，那个红发女人的特殊能力是对记忆的控制。  
　  
锥生零不记得后来玖兰兄妹怎么了，不记得他遇上了初。不记得自己回到了过去，不记得自己出手救了玖兰优姬。不记得自己成了玖兰枢的后裔，不记得自己爱上了玖兰枢。  
　  
那个LevelB的红发女人用她极限强化过的记忆控制能力，抹去了锥生零脑中这一世玖兰枢全部的存在。  
　  
假如锥生零只是被制造上了虚假记忆，玖兰枢可以找出漏洞来推翻。但锥生零的记忆，他的恨都是真实的，对他来说，这个玖兰枢，“这一世”才是不应该存在的东西。  
　  
如果要指鹿为马，要让锥生零相信他现在仅余的记忆是被敌人制造出来的“虚假记忆”也不难，只需要让在其记忆中已经被他亲手杀死的锥生一缕出现在其眼前就有足够的说服力了。但如果真的这样做，如果真的相信了这个说辞的锥生零在敌人的干预下开始部分恢复记忆时，玖兰枢这个指鹿为马的做法被断章取义地拆穿后，这将成为“玖兰枢在掩盖罪行，意图瞒骗锥生零”的最佳佐证。在对玖兰枢有着真实的恨的锥生零心中，这将成为永远的芥蒂。  
　  
而如果只是让他明白，他仅仅是被抹去了部分记忆，以昨晚锥生零所讲述的过去，现在只余憎恨记忆的他，将巴不得和“玖兰枢”毫无关系。现在的锥生零，已经拥有了救下锥生一缕的力量，对玖兰枢只余憎恨。那么，救下锥生一缕以后，锥生零是不是就可以头也不回的离开了？  
　  
似乎没有比现在更糟糕的情况了。  
　  
你把我忘了……对吗？  
　  
玖兰枢心中生出汹涌疼痛的同时生出的还有极端的怒，但在这时，他知道成为明面上对锥生零过去唯一知情的人，他不可以让自己失控。  
　  
玖兰枢按下所有情绪，平静了声线，“闹够了吧，零，冷静一下。”  
　  
但面对虽然仍不稳定，总算强行冷静下来了的玖兰枢，锥生零还是怔住了。  
　  
锥生零的记忆中，玖兰枢只在自己面前露出这样不稳定的外露情绪一次。那一次，锥生零正解放了血蔷薇，意图伤害玖兰优姬。除了那一次，玖兰枢总是冷淡的，冷静的，冷酷的。但他刚刚呼喊自己名字的时候，那情绪剧烈波动的语气……  
　  
为什么他那样亲昵地呼喊他的名字时，能显得那么自然……  
　  
看着玖兰枢那压抑着痛苦与愤怒的镇定神情，锥生零终于发现自己所在的地点，自己的状态，玖兰枢的状态通通都不对。  
　  
锥生零发现这里是月之寮内的空置单人寝室，但为什么？他记得刚刚自己明明在月之寮外的。为什么已经离开黑主学园那么长时间的玖兰枢还穿着夜间部的制服？为什么自己身上穿着的是夜间部的黑衬衣？为什么刚刚解放形态血蔷薇的藤蔓变成了银白色？  
　  
一瞬间有太多的不对劲，锥生零思考不来，玖兰枢那声呼唤充斥于脑中，那双眼中渐渐开始深埋的情绪，那刻骨的忧虑，挥之不去。  
　  
不应该，那不应该是对着我该有的东西，那是属于——！！  
　  
优姬！！  
　  
想起这时玖兰枢到处杀害纯血种，被血族视为无故陷入疯狂杀戮的君主。  
　  
杀害……纯血种！？  
　  
锥生零一下子大睁了眼，奋力挣扎起来，厉声大喝：“玖兰枢！！优姬在哪里！？”  
　  
玖兰枢胸口发疼，双目半闭。失去记忆的锥生零看到玖兰枢以后，先想到的是锥生一缕，然后是……  
　  
然后是优姬？  
　  
一个是你上一世最重要的人，另一个是你上一世爱着的人……  
　  
“我曾经那样相信着，相信你是会和优姬一路走下去的！！你到底把她怎么样了！！”  
　  
变冷的酒红眼睛再次发出了鲜红光芒，锥生零的寝室中墙壁装饰等等第一次遭受到了玖兰枢的破坏。玻璃陶瓷制品一下子彻底成了碎片，墙壁天花纷纷爆出裂痕。这样暴动的力量外泄几乎让天花板塌陷下来。锥生零那生理本能上地对强者，上位者，以及血亲长辈的畏惧纷纷挣脱而出，惊恐万分之下锥生零忘了继续挣扎，身体有不能自控的颤抖。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零忘了挣扎的手一下子被玖兰枢抓住了，情绪不明的纯血之君轻易压制了只余人类力量可用的所有的反抗。锥生零忘了说话，就这样看着眼前的玖兰枢从暴怒彻底变成冷漠。  
　  
玖兰枢低头向锥生零的脸靠近，“好了，冷静下来，冷静下来之后，我再告诉你发生了——”  
　  
“滚开！离我远点！你这个纯血种的疯子！！”  
　  
然而玖兰枢没能把话说完，锥生零在他低头凑近自己时一瞬震惊了，随即愤恨厌恶地大叫着身体挣动。这样突如其来的挣扎，锥生零竟真的挣开了一边手，一拳狠狠挥了上去。  
　  
人类力量一拳击中了玖兰枢的脸，纯血之君除了唇角些许的破裂流血，就没有因此造成多少表面伤痕了。相反发动攻击的锥生零却觉得自己攻击成功的拳头狠狠地在发疼，而那个被他一拳击中的纯血种疯子，他居然笑了！？  
　  
锥生零的一拳终于让玖兰枢外露的最后情绪彻底沉寂，他忽然笑了。玖兰枢的面容彻底变得冷静了，所有情绪都隐藏在冷漠的面具之下，在冰冷之下疯狂沸腾。玖兰枢右手直接扼上了锥生零的颈脖，修长的五指收拢，锥生零顿感呼吸困难。  
　  
面容平静的锥生零颈后墙壁在巨大力量下出现了裂纹，裂纹不断加深。玖兰枢流露于面容的情绪消失了，仅余于肢体上失控暴走的冷漠愤怒。锥生零的身体被掐住他脖子的玖兰枢狠狠按向墙壁，墙壁网状的放射裂纹再次扩大并凹陷了下去。  
　  
锥生零这时才狠狠皱起了眉，瞪视着因生理性的泪而模糊了的那个面容冰冷的魔鬼。呼吸不顺的人扯出了一个冷笑，艰难开口：“玖兰枢，你终于要杀我了……是吗……所以，我终于……没有利用价值了……对吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个身体每一寸都显示着敌意的人不言不语，锥生零颈后的墙壁在他右手不断的发力下发出了沉闷声响，随后破裂，轰然碎出大洞。锥生零就这么被玖兰枢掐着脖子推入了那一墙之隔的浴室。  
　  
瘦削的后背狠狠撞向了浴缸边沿，锥生零整个身体都在发疼。  
　  
扼住颈脖的手不曾放松，将锥生零压制于浴缸边沿的玖兰枢额角被激飞的碎石划破了，幽兰气息的纯血流出，滴落在了锥生零苍白的脸上。  
　  
一滴，两滴……  
　  
锥生零半眯了眼，手上的血蔷薇早已抵上了玖兰枢的脖子，看着眼前那张面容略带模糊的忽然笑了出来的脸。  
　  
“呵呵……原来如此，这就是她的计划？你……想杀我？”  
　  
看着玖兰枢那模糊不清的笑容，听着那不明所以的幽冷低喃，锥生零心中冷笑。  
　  
这样的场景，如此熟悉，像极了那时候。玖兰枢第二次以纯血“施舍”锥生零那时。  
　  
所以，玖兰枢，你是又要用你的纯血来强迫我替你去做什么了吧，你这次又要提出什么交换条件了？你也就剩下这样的手段了吗？  
　  
但很抱歉，玖兰枢。这次要让你失望了，我现在一点也不渴，我不需要你的血！  
　  
就在这时，锥生零听到那个人意味不明的低喃：  
　  
“零，你……忘了？”  
　  
然后，锥生零震惊了，一个他如何也无法想象的事，就这么发生在了他的眼前——  
　  
第三滴砸在锥生零脸上的不再是纯血，而是从阴沉笑着的玖兰纯血之君那酒红眼眸里毫无预兆掉出的一颗透明水滴。  
　


	119. 失落之物（二）

第四十四章失落之物（二）  
　  
额角微痛，玖兰枢看见自己的两滴纯血滴落在正持血蔷薇抵上自己咽喉的人那张全是厌恶神色的脸上。  
　  
一瞬前还暴动着的情绪不可思议地彻底沉寂。  
　  
玖兰枢发现如果自己真的陷入暴怒，如果自己真的要对眼前这个人做些什么的话，这个人是真的没什么反抗余地的。虽然曾经在强行吻了只余人类力量的他时被成功推开，但那时候，如果玖兰枢决意要做些什么，他根本是无法反抗的。玖兰枢最后没有强迫他，只不过是因为心底始终有着对他的不忍与珍惜罢了。  
　  
但现在……  
　  
当时他还想着，那个女人这一次的捣乱自己能得到什么，结果居然是这样的现世报吗？  
　  
玖兰枢在笑，阴沉之下怒火熊熊燃烧。呼吸有着几乎察觉不到的失控，一双眼看不出一丝之前的暴动情绪。然而玖兰枢知道，如果自己再不离这个人远一点，他很可能就要愤怒得将这个人——将这个自己爱着的人撕毁了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零喃喃细语着，话语中的讽刺不知指向的是谁，“呵呵……原来如此，这就是她的计划？你……想杀我？”  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚知道，失去记忆不是锥生零的错，也很清楚知道他也不会愿意。但面对现在的情况，再清楚也没有用。  
　  
一旦爱上，天生血族的感情就会是一辈子，然而这不代表他们的非同族，或非天生同族的伴侣就会一致。若所爱变心，其吸血鬼伴侣将陷入疯狂。他们会不惜一切将所爱禁锢于身边，而且他们将不会再顾及所爱是否愿意。他们甚至会伤害，会折磨所爱；无论爱还是恨，无论生还是死，他们通通会想独占。  
　  
锥生零不是变心，但他的心被弄丟了。  
　  
爱与相爱，是生而为天生血族终其一生的追求。玖兰枢在以枢的身份活过了千年却不曾遇上，却在沉睡醒来后短短十八载的人生中遇上了，爱上了，相爱了。玖兰枢深知自己何其有幸。  
　  
经历沉睡，枢被强行以玖兰枢的身体复活。他不发一言地将沉睡前的一切尘封，顶着别人的身份活着。然而他又在年幼时被强行唤醒他的那人入侵生活，失去双亲，被迫与妹妹分离，继而活在元老院的监视下。  
　  
玖兰枢在那之后的很长的一段时间里都以为，这个没办法连接过去，也看不见未来的自己，已经孑然一身，一无所有了。  
　  
后来的某一天，玖兰枢听到了那个有趣的人说出了和自己想法非常接近的“黑主学园建立的可能性和意义”。之后，在他还困惑于自己是否该坚持追着那个人时，他听到他说出了“LevelE的真相”。再后来，在自己早已认定了那个人的时候，他说出了“ ‘纯血种’和‘人与血族间和平’的关系”。  
　  
惊喜于那个人说出了与自己几乎心有灵犀的那些观点，玖兰枢慢慢不再觉得自己是孑然一身的了。也就是在察觉自己爱上了那个人的那一刻起，他忽然发现自己原来不是一无所有。  
　  
在有了和那人相守的渴望以后，玖兰枢发现自己对实现“清扫世间所有纯血种”这个曾经那个伴侣的遗愿，对这个计划的执着，不过是自己错觉爱上那个伴侣的自我催眠罢了。在不断追逐着那个人的时候，他发现自己失去了完成那个计划的意愿。  
　  
那个杀光所有纯血种，再杀了自己的计划，那冠上“清扫所有纯血种，让人类和血族走向和平”之名，其实只为完成曾经以为爱着的那人遗愿的那一场“伟大的自杀”。在生而为天生血族的玖兰枢终于遇上真正所爱以后，实现某个遗愿变得彻底没了意义。那一场“伟大的自杀”，那“伟大”的意义，抵不过与所爱相守一刻。  
　  
玖兰枢从来不认为自己有多正义，会想去完成那个“伟大”计划，仅仅因为以为爱着。不想去完成，也仅仅因为发现那不是爱。而且那个“伟大”计划与自己所爱之人的性命相悖……  
　  
昨天傍晚，就在这个寝室里，玖兰枢还与哭泣着的面前那人极尽缠绵。他诱得他向自己告白，他让他亲口承认了自己求得的那份感情是真的。然而只是一夜之间，他忘记了，憎恨了。  
　  
他曾经以为第二次人生的那一系列变故发生时，那样的自己也能冷静面对，那么再也没有什么能让自己失控了。然而他就这么在一夜之间，失去了那生而为天生血族，终其一生所追求的最重要之物。直到发现自己已经失去的一瞬间，他终于明白了真正的孑然一身，一无所有是什么感觉。  
　  
那个与他心意相通的人，在敌视他；那个能回应他爱意的人，在憎恨他。  
　  
忘记？  
　  
怎么可以？  
　  
怎么可能？  
　  
玖兰枢知道，锥生零把他忘了，他记得的只有那个他恨着的玖兰枢。锥生零把爱忘记了，就连他的恨也不属于他。他最剧烈的两种感情，从此以后都不属于他了。  
　  
“零，你……忘了？”  
　  
唯独是你，不能忘记我；唯独是我，你不该忘记。对于血族，忘却也是背叛。你不可以背叛我。  
　  
此刻，在玖兰枢所有情绪沉寂以后，除了愤怒在他的肢体行动中暴露，另一种情绪这时也终于超出了他能忍受的程度，挣扎而出，反差极大地显露出来了。  
　  
就在这时，第三滴砸在锥生零震惊的脸上的不再是纯血，而是从冷漠地笑着的纯血之君那酒红眼眸里毫无预兆地掉出的一颗透明水滴。  
　  
那一颗无色的水滴砸落在沾染纯血的那张苍白脸孔上，晕开了纯血。  
　  
砸得锥生零胸口无端生疼。  
　  
为什么？  
　  
为什么你也会有眼泪？  
　  
我忘了？  
　  
我忘了什么！？  
　  
锥生零不知道玖兰枢在说什么，他不知道自己忘记过什么。震惊过后的他终于开始在意，眼前的一切都变得不对劲了，尤其是玖兰枢！  
　  
为什么玖兰枢会流泪？  
　  
为什么看到他流泪，我会觉得……  
　  
唇上忽然一热，玖兰枢忽然吻了下来，锥生零再次瞬间震惊，随后才愤而挣扎起来。但锥生零震惊之时肢体已经被愤怒暗暗汹涌的人禁锢，只余人类之力可用的他根本无法挣脱。无论如何也躲不开入侵者，舌尖上狠狠一痛，挣扎要逼退对方时锥生零不小心咬破了自己的舌尖。  
　  
这下锥生零终于彻底怔住了，他所有的挣扎都完全止住了。  
　  
我的血……  
　  
纯血的味道……  
　  
为什么我成了纯血种！？  
　  
一旦挣扎停下，触感便清晰起来了，唇舌口腔被带侵略性质的吻热切冒犯。  
　  
锥生零不明白。  
　  
不明白为什么他竟然会觉得玖兰枢的吻，温度和气息都似乎有些熟悉，他竟觉得那霸道的掠夺有着温柔感觉？明明对方没有触碰，身上却仿佛有了焦躁的抚触。为什么会有这样的幻觉？仇人触碰自己的幻觉，为什么身体却一点都不抗拒？甚至开始平静？视线慢慢变得模糊了，锥生零惊觉自己在流泪，但是……那不是屈辱的泪，胸腔中的感情……  
　  
那……那是什么……  
　  
为什么？  
　  
为什么！！  
　  
强迫发生的吻终于结束了，他看到了玖兰枢抬起的冷漠的脸。锥生零不可思议地在这个意图摧毁自己的人那双酒红的眼里读懂了什么。那双眼里，隐隐汹涌于死寂之下的是暴怒，以及和暴怒格格不入的，让他喘不过气的脆弱和悲伤。  
　  
锥生零不明白！！  
　  
他不明白自己为什么会觉得眼前这个心狠手辣的魔鬼在脆弱，不明白自己为什么会发现这个面容冷漠的魔鬼在悲伤。他读懂的那些感情让他难以理解，而且更难以理解地他居然因此生出了罪恶感。  
　  
锥生零认识的玖兰枢，那个魔鬼，他不该是这样的。他冷酷无情，他不可能会流泪；他残忍地将他的人生毁得彻底，他不可能对他手下留情；他的温柔只属于优姬，他不该这样悲伤地看着他。  
　  
你究竟是谁？  
　  
锥生零不知道发生了什么，一切都不对劲。  
　  
极度的恐慌之中，锥生零推开仿佛失去了全部力量的玖兰枢，转身冲向寝室的阳台，准备翻身从阳台跳出去。  
　  
就在这时。  
　  
“零！”  
　  
锥生零身躯狠狠一震。  
　  
那是……  
　  
一缕的声音……  
　  
锥生零全身都开始发起抖来，他颤抖着慢慢回头转身，看到了站在寝室门口处的那个人。那个人有着和自己颜色一样，但略长的银发，相同的淡紫色的眼眸，完全一样的两张脸……  
　  
那是对锥生零来说最重要的人，那是他的双胞胎弟弟，锥生一缕。  
　  
可是……可是……为什么……  
　  
【零，吃了我最后的生命吧……】  
　  
【一缕！你在胡说八道些什么！】  
　  
【吞噬我的生命，得到我体内的闲大人的力量，零就能抑制体内的野兽了吧，就能……取回你本该与生俱来的力量了吧……】  
　  
【一缕，你在说什么啊！这种事……这种事我做不到……】  
　  
【不，零可以的……不然，零以为我为什么要用血蔷薇之枪将你打伤？】  
　  
【一缕，我不想再失去什么了，我不能再失去你……】  
　  
【零……我好高兴，零原来一直这么重视我，我还以为……零一早就已经当我死了……即使落得这个下场，我也并不后悔……】  
　  
【什么啊！这到底算什么！！】  
　  
【零，好好的活下去……我很快就能和零合二为一了……我们一起……活下去……】  
　  
锥生零怔怔地看着锥生一缕，他看得见他，感觉得到他还在呼吸，他听得见他的心跳。  
　  
一缕……还活着？  
　  
锥生零不敢相信，害怕眼前那个人像多少个夜晚的梦里一样，在自己抱住他以后再次消失。直到那个人的气息与心跳不断提醒着锥生零，眼前的人是活着的。锥生零慌张上前，将锥生一缕紧紧抱入了怀里。  
　  
将双胞胎弟弟死死抱在怀里，锥生零忽然更慌乱起来了，身体不由自主地发颤，泪水止不住地无声滑落，“一缕，一缕……你……你为什么，为什么……”  
　  
怎么回事？我不是已经……把你……  
　  
被锥生零的行动吓到，被勒得有些喘不过气的锥生一缕不知所措起来，“零……零？你怎么了……”  
　  
锥生一缕昨晚晕倒了。  
　  
醒来的时候锥生一缕已经躺在了自己日之寮的单人寝室里，但当他回想昨晚，他发现自己最后的记忆是自己离开黑主家后独自走在返回日之寮的校道。然后他记得自己遇到了哥哥锥生零，和……玖兰李土！？  
　  
然后锥生一缕的记忆到这里就断了，任他再怎么回想，他都想不起自己中间的一段明显缺失的记忆空白里到底发生了什么。  
　  
昨晚锥生一缕又失去了记忆，这段时间，他总是隔三差五地短暂失去记忆。  
　  
锥生一缕的短暂失忆，大可以大到单独出任务时差点被不明原因疯狂的LevelE袭击，小可以小到前晚在泡澡时不小心淹没在浴缸里。  
　  
总是在遇到性命危险时……是那个猎杀纯血种的猎手？以前也有过被救的经历，但不会失忆。如果依然是被救，为什么只是其中一部分失忆，而不是所有都失忆？  
　  
大概是……那几次我看到了那家伙的脸？  
　  
所以我是……被消除了记忆？  
　  
锥生一缕隐隐约约觉得，自己昨晚有经历过什么奇怪的事，但就仿佛是一场梦，醒来后他就再也想不起来了，不知道该如何去查证。  
　  
刚刚才醒了过来的锥生一缕马上想到要做的，是他唯一可以去查证的事。锥生一缕昨晚的记忆最后，锥生零出现过，他担心他的安危。到了中午，锥生一缕万幸地发现这段时间一直在的监视员终于离开了，原因不明地不知去向。  
　  
锥生一缕当即小心翼翼地往哥哥的月之寮寝室去了，谁知他一进入月之寮范围便听到了巨响传来，心中焦急地往哥哥的单人寝室走去。锥生一缕一开门便看到玖兰枢将锥生零压制在浴缸边沿，这时锥生零刚刚推开了玖兰枢，挣脱逃开的锥生零似乎要从阳台离开。  
　  
之前以为玖兰枢不过玩弄锥生零，锥生一缕马上出声叫住了哥哥。然后锥生一缕看到了锥生零明显的怪异状态，最后竟被急忙跑到身边的他死死抱住了。  
　  
锥生零的情绪太过不稳定，锥生一缕能感受到他对自己莫名的浓烈到喘不过气来的悔恨。但锥生一缕甚至不知道，锥生零有什么需要对自己悔恨的。  
　  
这时，赶上来的另一个人出现了。  
　  
昨晚，幻境溃散以后，黑主优姬被终于遇到的蓝堂英本尊送回了黑主家，并被其强制要求休息。  
　  
蓝堂英说服了黑主优姬，他说幻境溃散，就证明敌人已经被打败了。锥生零身边有玖兰枢，他有什么事，玖兰枢都会全心全力去照顾。蓝堂英让黑主优姬不需要太担心，而且假如锥生零真的有受伤或者其他什么情况，她这时候过去也是没有办法帮上什么忙的。再且，假如玖兰枢要为锥生零疗伤的话，顾忌她的在场只会做什么都没办法放开手脚。  
　  
黑主优姬最终妥协了，等到现在，忍无可忍的她终于彻底忍不住了。黑主优姬趁着午休的时间，径直往月之寮去。这时到场的她看到抱住锥生一缕的锥生零，看到他脸上浓重的悲伤茫然，眼眶不断滑落的无声的泪……  
　  
黑主优姬震惊开口：“零！你……”  
　  
锥生零再一次震惊——  
　  
优姬？为什么优姬是短头发？为什么优姬还穿着日间部的制服？为什么优姬是……是人类的气息！？  
　  
看到锥生零刚刚那浓重的悲伤，黑主优姬愤怒地看向此刻站了起来，但仍面对墙壁破洞没有转过身来的玖兰枢。她冲他大叫起来：“玖兰枢！你又欺负零了是不是！？”  
　  
锥生零被黑主优姬爽朗的声音，没大没小的态度，和说出的爆炸性内容惊得彻底忘了悲伤，一直止不住的泪水就这么终于在震惊中止住了。  
　  
玖兰枢扶着混凝土墙壁缺口的不规则断面站立着，有一瞬间他经历了漫长岁月里屈指可数的暴动情绪导致的晕眩，而且这一次尤为剧烈。此刻听到黑主优姬的话，玖兰枢心里在自嘲：如果这一次的状况是因为我的“欺负”而造成的，那么至少我不无辜，不是吗？  
　  
玖兰枢话语温柔，声线是自己也难以置信的平缓，“优姬，我没有欺负谁，我保证。他……”他轻描淡写地讲述：“锥生君只是，受伤了。”  
　  
黑主优姬的怒意在听到玖兰枢声音的一瞬间失去了踪影。玖兰枢的声音听着明明还是柔和的，却又变得那么陌生，带着毫无情绪波动的死寂。  
　  
而且，为什么枢学长叫零做“锥生君”？这刻意的疏离……到底是怎么回事？零发生了什么！？  
　  
黑主优姬忽然声音有些发抖：“零……零受伤了？他……受了什么伤？零他是不是……是不是会死……”  
　  
玖兰枢这时缓缓转过身来了，他朝黑主优姬露出了微笑，“不是，优姬，你不用担心。”  
　  
黑主优姬呆怔地看到那张脸，她从未见过那种样子的玖兰枢。眼前的那个人微笑柔和，姿态优雅一如当初。但她就是觉得，眼前的这个人，他的心仿佛已经破碎了，残缺不全的碎片冷掉了。  
　  
玖兰枢看到了这时正疑惑地看向自己的锥生零，只看了一眼玖兰枢便不愿再看了。他不能忍受锥生零以那种眼神看着自己，那种带着彻底的愤怒，真实的憎恨，以及完全的不信任眼神。玖兰枢知道自己必须和锥生零保持距离，至少在他能控制自己的情绪以前。他确信，如果再多看那样的眼神几次，现在的自己真的很可能做出什么残忍的事情来。  
　  
玖兰枢深呼了一口气，对着各自疑惑着的三个人微笑起来，他说：  
　  
“锥生君只是……忘了我而已。”  
　  
　


	120. 失落之物（三）

第四十七章 失落之物（三）  
　  
恢复了所有力量的锥生零局促不安地坐着，坐在了玖兰枢寝室那张沙发上。同时坐在他两边的还有锥生一缕和黑主优姬，而在他们对面的，则是弄来了一张单人椅，优雅端正地坐在上面的玖兰枢。  
　  
早上的混乱场面总算得到了暂时的平息，锥生零也慢慢平静下来了。但是随着玖兰枢平静地对锥生零、锥生一缕及黑主优姬说出刚刚的情况，说明了锥生零所受的伤，和那个伤所导致的后果等等情况以后，锥生零终于不能继续平静了。  
　  
玖兰枢说，锥生零被一个LevelB的“极限强化过的记忆控制能力”攻击了，他对玖兰枢的记忆被抹除了，并制造了其他的虚假记忆。  
　  
黑主优姬和锥生一缕无言以对，他们将再次见到的锥生零那震惊和对玖兰枢的敌视看在眼里，他们似乎没有不信的理由。锥生零也无从反驳，因为实在有太多与他记忆相悖的事实。  
　  
现在的锥生零记忆里，优姬不是这样的性格的，弟弟一缕已经死去，玖兰李土已经被消灭。而且黑主优姬已经恢复成了玖兰优姬，玖兰兄妹离开了黑主学园，而自己成了猎人协会下任协会长人选。然后在玖兰优姬回到黑主学园后，玖兰枢忽然开始猎杀纯血种了。再后来，身为纯血种，自称被玖兰枢追杀，生命受到威胁的白蕗更来到了黑主学园寻求庇护，并找上了锥生零，她告知了锥生零锥生一家惨案背后的真相——锥生零一切的悲剧，都是玖兰枢为了完成自己某个计划而亲手造就的。随后玖兰枢忽然出现在黑主学园范围，锥生零在质问玖兰枢时，从他口中得到了肯定的答案。  
　  
锥生零的记忆就到这里了，然而现在，玖兰李土甚至还没有完全复活。  
　  
但这都不是锥生零最震惊的，他最震惊的是，玖兰枢淡淡地说出了：锥生零和玖兰枢，他们两人之间是恋人的关系。  
　  
锥生一缕十分矛盾地表示，关于这个，玖兰枢说的是真的。  
　  
锥生一缕看得出自家哥哥失忆后，玖兰枢突变的表现是发自真心的，他这个样子明明更加有“人渣”的模样，但锥生一缕却忽然认定他对锥生零是真心的了。玖兰枢公开和黑主优姬是恋人，确实只是为了保护那丫头而已。锥生一缕说虽然自己讨厌玖兰枢，但他也知道锥生零当初是经过千辛万苦才和玖兰枢走到现在的。锥生一缕不希望他因为这样而轻易放过机会，还让敌人得逞。  
　  
而黑主优姬则明确表示玖兰枢和锥生一缕都没有说谎。  
　  
黑主优姬说他们两人确实从上学期开始就有“友人以上，恋人未满”的苗头了。寒假的时候玖兰枢还特地回来，陪因为各种原因导致独留一人的锥生零过圣诞节，新学期开始两人就腻腻歪歪的了。虽然黑主优姬不懂为什么玖兰枢似乎忽然在刻意与锥生零保持距离，但是她非常笃定，肯定，加确定地说：玖兰枢和锥生零的关系，现在已经是米已成炊的状态了。  
　  
锥生零当场浑身发毛，煞白了一张僵硬的脸。他现在万分渴望黑主优姬口中的“米已成炊”状态，不是他知道的那个状态……  
　  
最后，当三人打算先离开冷静一下的时候，玖兰枢出声制止了锥生零：“等一下，锥生君。”  
　  
玖兰枢在给三人解释时，锥生一缕和黑主优姬就已经疑惑了很久了，玖兰枢对锥生零的称呼为什么在这一天，在他们发现时，忽然从亲昵的“零”，变成了生疏的“锥生君”？  
　  
而在锥生零方面，玖兰枢的这个有着与自己保持距离的疏离称呼，明明更接近自己记忆中那个罪人的习惯说法；但玖兰枢的声音听在锥生零耳中，却让他觉得很别扭。反而今天中午两人似乎针锋相对时，玖兰枢喊出的那个亲昵称呼，听锥生零在耳里，显得自然得多。  
　  
玖兰枢深知自己若是与锥生零过于接近，自己的情绪会是怎样的走向。所以玖兰枢知道，无论如何自己都必须与他保持距离，否则就很有可能发生些更糟糕的情况。而且玖兰枢不愿意看到锥生零的那些表情——他能预见得到，当自己对着他喊出“零”这个名字时，现在的锥生零会是什么样的表情。  
　  
玖兰枢没有看向走向门口的锥生零，他只看着自己搭在膝盖上的摩挲着食指指甲边缘的拇指，“锥生君，有些情况我必须向你解释清楚，麻烦你单独再留一会儿。”  
　  
锥生零听着玖兰枢那带着刻意压抑某种情绪的冷淡声音，冷淡话语还带着不可违抗的命令感，这个故意惹人讨厌的感觉让他很不好受。  
　  
锥生零现在的“虚假记忆”中，玖兰枢和自己说话时也是压抑着某些情绪的冷淡。但锥生零记忆中的玖兰枢，他面对自己时所压抑着的那些情绪是厌恶，不是这个玖兰枢那双死寂眼中深埋沉重悲伤。即使两个玖兰枢都似乎压抑着愤怒，到那个玖兰枢的愤怒是因为锥生零接近了他不能随意接近的心爱女孩；而这个玖兰，他的愤怒是因为极度重视之物被锥生零丢掉了。  
　  
锥生零对记忆里的那个玖兰枢有着极浓重的恨，但是他知道了眼前的人不是记忆里那个罪魁祸首。锥生零想起在浴室里，他不可理喻地窥见了这个玖兰枢眼中的悲伤。  
　  
从知道不是同一个人那一刻开始，锥生零便再也没有办法将记忆中的恨，直接转嫁到这个玖兰枢的身上了。  
　  
锥生零最终还是留了下来。  
　  
玖兰枢在一再强调让锥生零要冷静听完后，开始向锥生零解释发生在他身上所有事的真正情况。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚的说辞，那只是能对黑主优姬和锥生一缕说出的锥生零的情况。而实际上，锥生零的记忆其实是自他对玖兰枢迸发最强烈的恨的一瞬间——  
　  
上一世的锥生零被白蕗更告知玖兰枢对其犯下的“大罪”，知道了玖兰枢才是锥生双子悲剧的制造者，在锥生零当面质问玖兰枢，而玖兰枢全盘承认的那一刻。  
　  
锥生零的记忆从那一刻起，到今天中午他在月之寮自己的寝室里醒来之前，那发生这段时间发生的所有事情的全部记忆，通通被彻底抹除了。  
　  
而在锥生零现有的最后记忆那个时刻之后发生了什么，玖兰枢开始向他复述昨天傍晚才被告知的重要关键。  
　  
上一世的玖兰枢最后将心脏投入了熔炉，而玖兰优姬后来殉情了。再后锥生零遇上了一个神秘的纯血种，两人相处了很长一段时间。后来锥生零停止了四百多年的堕落再次启动了，在彻底堕落以前，他独自回到了一个对他来说意义重大的地方——黑主学园，弟弟锥生一缕死去的地方。在那里，锥生零选择结束自己的生命。  
　  
锥生零的上一世本该到此结束，但他遇到的那个纯血种，初阻止了他的自杀。初让锥生零恢复成了完全的人类，并将他送到了这个时空，让他有机会救回弟弟。  
　  
而在这一世的人生开始不久，锥生零便成为这一世那个玖兰枢的后裔“黎”。也因玖兰枢强行将“黎”拖入了吸血鬼世界，并在不久后出逃。当时“同调”期的玖兰枢对“纯血种吸血鬼原罪”有着极大的抵触，也因此，这一世私自放出绯樱闲开启锥生零悲剧的人并不是玖兰枢。  
　  
这一世的具体情况，玖兰枢说稍晚再细说，有更重要的情况必须先向锥生零解释。那些有关锥生零灵魂的状态，他们现在的敌人的目的等等。  
　  
听到这些，锥生零知道玖兰枢这次说的是真的了。  
　  
锥生零知道自己确实真的杀死了弟弟一缕一次，现在，他只是得到了重来的机会。灵魂会崩碎？有什么关系，只要可以救回弟弟一缕就好。可是，和玖兰枢相爱？为什么？怎么可能！？  
　  
但是当锥生零看到玖兰枢看着自己时的眼神，看到那双眼睛里因自己彻底不记得，而且不愿接受，不愿意相信他们相爱过以后生出的一瞬而逝的伤痛；锥生零发现自己没有办法决断地彻底否定玖兰枢口中所说的“爱情”。  
　  
但锥生零也没办法就这么接受，心底的恨是真实的。即使那些恨不属于眼前的这个玖兰枢，即使眼前的玖兰枢不是这里的锥生一家惨剧的罪魁祸首。但要锥生零什么都不顾，马上接受他和这个玖兰枢的关系？不可能。  
　  
“所以。”  
　  
玖兰枢低沉的话语拉回了锥生零的心神。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零，他此刻露出的是锥生零曾经见惯的那种平静无波的虚伪笑容。  
　  
“锥生君，你留在夜间部，留在月之寮才是最正确的做法。假如你继续如以前那样留在日间部，留在日之寮。一旦你出现渴血，锥生君你咬了优姬或者一缕君的话，那个结果都将是无法挽回的。”  
　  
锥生零很想说自己可以克制，但如果真的……现在还是“黑主优姬”的那个自己珍而重之的女孩，和自己曾经亲手杀死的最重要的弟弟……  
　  
玖兰枢收回了目光，盯着沙发前光滑茶几上反映的那微微模糊了表情的锥生零的脸。他微笑着凉凉地开口提醒：“锥生君，别忘了你现在的身份。你现在是纯血种吸血鬼，而优姬和一缕君都还不知道。尤其是优姬，如果你咬了优姬，反哺了纯血，优姬的封印就会解开。”  
　  
所以，你是在警告我？“不要以为成为纯血种了，就有资格接近那个女孩”，对吗？  
　  
锥生零一怔，他发现自己条件反射一般将面对曾经那个玖兰枢时的质疑心态拿了出来。锥生零皱起了眉冷淡回应：“明白了，玖兰学长。”  
　  
玖兰枢随即站起，看到锥生零警惕提防起来，再也不愿意多看一眼那双紫眸中的恨，随即转开了视线。  
　  
玖兰枢语气平静到连自己都觉得异常地，强行为锥生零安排着一切，“隔壁的单人寝室是你一直在用的。墙壁，浴室那些，我晚一点再替你处理，你今天就在我的寝室休息。放心，我会到私人书房那边的休息室去睡。接下来的一段时间夜间部会停课……”  
　  
不止玖兰枢不愿意看到锥生零的眼，锥生零看到玖兰枢眼中一瞬逃逸的伤痛时，自己眼神也有些闪躲。眼前这个玖兰枢，这个不是自己恨着的人，他眼中的疼痛是真的是属于自己的，但这更让什么都记不起的锥生零感到不适，感到负罪。  
　  
感到“别人珍而重之的宝物，被自己轻易弄丢了，而且不屑地质疑其重要性真实性”的负罪。  
　  
锥生零没能记住玖兰枢后来说的那些不太重要的话，玖兰枢的表情，情绪，声音，通通带着沉重压抑过的死寂，压抑到仿佛那个人一旦再受到什么刺激，他就将伪装不下去而陷入疯狂。  
　  
一想到这个人现在的状况都是自己造成的，锥生零就没办法好好面对他。面对这个玖兰枢，锥生零甚至比面对以前那个罪人还要小心翼翼，生怕刺激到这表面明明冷酷到了极点，却被自己不可理喻地认为脆弱着的男人。  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零现在小心翼翼的原因，知道这个人即使忘记了，即使没有看透纯血种，看清LevelE真相的那些记忆，这个人骨子里的温柔却是一直没有变过的。知道锥生零由知道恨着的人和眼前的自己不是同一人开始，他必然不会在将那些感情转移过来。

但也因此，玖兰枢更没办法再待下去，他说：“那么，锥生君，不打扰你休息了。”  
　  
锥生零听到这句话，忽然一怔，就这么看着玖兰枢平静微笑着离开了。  
　  
独留在记忆中只来过一两次的陌生的房间里，头痛的锥生零起身到浴室洗了把脸。  
　  
看着镜子里的自己，看着颈侧变了颜色的十字蔷薇。他想知道发生过什么，却又不敢再去想些什么了。玖兰枢说的话也许是真的，他们也许真的是恋人，真的是他忘了。  
　  
锥生零在矛盾，这样的事情，完全是忘了一切的自己的错。可是他忽然不知道自己到底该不该想起，对记忆里的玖兰枢那真实的恨，让他不太愿意接受爱着这个玖兰枢的事实。但是……  
　  
刚刚那句话，明明没什么特别，为什么……  
　  
【那么，锥生君，不打扰你休息了。】  
　  
如果你说的一切是真的，那么，你才是最受伤的那个吧，为什么你却还能说出这不愿意让我不自在的话？  
　  
上一次，是什么时候听过？那样温柔体贴的话……  
　  
即使是极限强化的LevelB，在重伤情况下瞬间使用的能力终敌不过纯血种的强大能力。细想之下，一阵头痛，锥生零脑中断续闪出了曾经忘记的，那些即使残缺不全，也明显不应该被忘记的话语和画面——  
　  
【我保证，你不愿意的话，我就什么都不做。】  
　  
【零，我渴望的人一直只有一个，我时刻都渴望着他，他却告诉我不知道自己有什么值得喜欢，你说……我该怎么办？】  
　  
【喝过我的血以后，你还能咽下那些劣质的东西？零，你不渴求我的血了？】  
　  
【怎么？生气了？零，你推开了我那么多次，还躲了我十年，我都还没生气呢……】  
　  
【不准再逃，不准再推开我，不准。如果你再逃避我，推开我；让我抓到了，我可是要惩罚你的。】  
　  
【我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。】  
　  
【零，即使你不愿意，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。】  
　  
【那么，零，不打扰你休息了。】  
　  
脑中忽然出现了越来越诡异的画面，玖兰枢的脸上带着的是他不曾见过的，不同的温柔表情。慢慢地脑中不明所以地出现了圣诞树，闪烁的橙黄灯饰，树顶恶趣味的小蝙蝠，先斩后奏送来的礼物。最后是某个人正霸道强势地说着什么的脸，那一张动情动荡着的，玖兰枢近距离的脸……  
　  
【零，记住了，这是只有我可以给你的感觉，永远不准忘记……】  
　  
因回想起什么而产生了头痛的锥生零一瞬间紫眸大睁，看到了镜中人左耳那枚耳钉。他那因头痛而慢慢变得煞白的脸，这时开始发红，随即再也不敢乱回想了。  
　  
　


	121. 他眼中的他（一）

第四十八章 他眼中的他（一）

“我到底是怎么喜欢上你的？”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬和锥生一缕在离开玖兰枢的寝室后，被门口瞬间出现的星炼带到了玖兰枢在月之寮的私人书房。随后，直到玖兰枢来到私人书房，他告诉了他们锥生零会留在月之寮。  
　  
黑主优姬狠狠拧着眉：零失忆了，到底是什么人要这样针对零和枢学长？现在该怎么办？有什么办法能让零恢复记忆？这样对枢学长太残忍了，到底是什么人！！  
　  
黑主优姬担忧地开口：“枢学长，这样能力造成的失忆，有没有办法让零恢复记忆？”  
　  
玖兰枢脸上有着笑容，但没有温度的沉寂和话语中的极端平静却令黑主优姬无法控制地害怕。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着说：“发动那个攻击的人已经死了，让零恢复记忆的具体方法，已经没有人能知道了。而另一个方法……不太可能。”  
　  
锥生一缕沉默着。  
　  
失忆吗……  
　  
不断的短暂失忆让锥生一缕不能不介意，自己忘记了的那是什么？但现在不是考虑那些的时候……  
　  
锥生一缕知道，自家哥哥似乎已经开始有些相信“相恋”这件事了，但他相信着的同时，又似乎不愿意接受他们居然是恋人的关系。  
　  
零好不容易才下定了决心的，可是，他们却还没圆满就要无疾而终吗？要怎样才能让零愿意接受，然后主动配合想办法恢复记忆？要让零接受太难，但要让他在意很容易，方法也很多。零在意了，要让零慢慢接受就只是时间问题了吧？该怎么办？  
　  
但是，锥生一缕并不知道锥生零“上一世”的事，也不知道锥生零对“上一世的玖兰枢”的恨。  
　  
————  
　  
这时已过午后，锥生零此刻觉得头晕脑胀。  
　  
由于双生弟弟的“死而复生”，锥生零过于喜悦，但他觉得自己有必要重新理一理现在的状况。  
　  
锥生一缕和黑主优姬日间部今天还有课，他们离开了以后，玖兰枢保持着普通“学长与学弟”的距离，带着锥生零“熟悉一下”自己的生活区域。  
　  
玖兰枢在将锥生零领到主寮大厅时，各位主寮住客对锥生零态度虽不是毫无隔阂，但算得上友好。尤其某位锥生零曾经极度讨厌的金发蓝眼事儿精，现在对他既亲切又狗腿。随后玖兰枢告诉完全不适的锥生零，蓝堂英在黑主学园湖边挑衅私斗，被他过肩摔撂入水中六次，将其治得五体投地。  
　  
锥生零光听都觉得解气。  
　  
然后，得知现在月之寮主寮的厨房，那个所有餐具厨具一应俱全，甚至还有独立烘焙房的这一大片区域都是自己的地盘时，锥生零怔住了。  
　  
玖兰枢随即告诉锥生零，当初他和蓝堂英那“一个负责煮食，一个负责食材”的协定。后来逐渐演变成了主寮住客出资大兴土木建造烘焙房，锥生零对月之寮主寮厨房拥有生杀大权。但因为上学期锥生零和蓝堂英关于“是否可以辅导黑主优姬的数学成绩达到及格”的打赌，打赌输了的蓝堂英，那个愿赌服输的“免费食材供应”还有半个月。而主寮住客中远矢莉磨，玖兰枢，和还未报到的支葵千里的免费Pocky巧克力棒供应也同样还有半个月。  
　  
锥生零听玖兰枢说出这些事的时候，坐在了玖兰枢寝室的沙发上。锥生零现在纯血种身份依然是相对保密的，而且他现在这个失忆的情况需要在玖兰枢说的那个“恶魔敌人”前尽量隐藏，无论这个隔绝声音气息气味的房间对恶魔有没有效果，这里依然是比较适合交谈的地点。  
　  
听了玖兰枢说的那些事，锥生零感到惊奇，也感到好奇。而玖兰枢在说那些事的时候，刻意的疏离慢慢软化着，脸上的虚假笑容不经意地露出一两个瞬间的真实温柔。那种温柔是他从未见过的，记忆中的另一个玖兰枢，即使是对着黑主优姬，也不曾那样笑过。  
　  
锥生零神差鬼使地问了出来：“我到底是怎么喜欢上你的？”  
　  
刚问出口锥生零就后悔了，但他没来得及说“不用回答”，玖兰枢便笑了，那一瞬间变得更温柔的笑容让锥生零再次怔住。  
　  
玖兰枢开始慢慢告诉锥生零，告诉他，他们之间的一切——  
　  
也许是灵魂被身体“同调”了，八岁的玖兰枢还不是个疯狂的纯血种。在这样的玖兰枢将以黎的身份出现的锥生零变成后裔以后，在黎对其“以原罪自私地将他拖入吸血鬼世界”的罪行一顿臭骂以后，玖兰枢后悔了。后悔到让玖兰枢即使偶遇了猎人家族的双生子，即使依然生出的某个计划，他却没有去实施。但再后悔也没有用，玖兰枢的“罪”已经犯下了，可以让他赎罪的黎逃离了。  
　  
而成为了玖兰枢后裔的锥生零，由于不相信，彻底隐藏了后裔身份。但为了拥有拯救弟弟的能力，锥生零又必须获得玖兰枢的纯血。  
　  
于是锥生零按着曾经的路去走，成为了黑主灰阎的养子。并在第一次和玖兰枢见面时，狠狠地给了他一刀。原本玖兰枢对锥生零起疑了，由于他的气息和黎的相似。但又因为锥生零机缘巧合保留的一部分堕落腐血，那几乎不可能的人类转化成血族的铁则，彻底瞒过了玖兰枢。  
　  
在那第一次会面，锥生零旁听了黑主灰阎与玖兰枢关于建立“黑主学园夜间部”的想法，也说出了自己的想法。作为一个被纯血种“原罪”所害的人类，锥生零能认同和平存在可能，这让玖兰枢感觉到，很有趣，很特别。  
　  
在后来入读黑主学园后的某个夜晚，锥生零单独引出了玖兰枢，为了获得拯救弟弟的力量，向他提出了纯血的交易。那个时候，月光下的废墟，他们那个意外的，蜻蜓点水的初吻。玖兰枢的调笑揶揄，锥生零的恼羞成怒。  
　  
玖兰枢说，上学期的圣巧克力日锥生零当众答应收下新藤抚子的巧克力，然后莫名其妙地被塞了一堆巧克力。那时候他还未能察觉自己对锥生零存着什么心思，只是觉得他收下别人的巧克力让他不愉快。于是当天晚上在马厩，他情不自禁地亲吻了再次出现意外状况的锥生零。  
　  
后来是在查寝的时候，玖兰枢因为锥生零对他的无条件不信任愤怒了，一时冲昏头脑，在寝室门口强吻了他。因为所有反抗都没有效果，自尊心极强的锥生零落下的一滴泪让那时已经喜欢上他的玖兰枢心乱了。锥生零质问为什么吻自己，就在这时玖兰枢第一次告白了。  
　  
锥生零一路听得有些尴尬，又有些愤怒。这三个吻，没有一个是自愿的，眼前的这个玖兰枢也不过是个人渣！！  
　  
玖兰枢似乎没有注意到锥生零的心思，他还在讲述。  
　  
第一次告白，锥生零的回应是“玖兰枢你疯了”，当时玖兰枢抱住了他，看着意中人近距离的脸，他是多么渴望可以亲吻他。可是他最终没有，因为他知道他不愿意。  
　  
之后，锥生零转入了夜间部。那时候的玖兰枢以为锥生零自觉无法控制堕落，而玖兰枢如今看来，锥生零当时恐怕是纯血种发育刚跨过了瓶颈，进入了最佳时期，也进入了极度需血期。锥生零是玖兰枢的后裔，是玖兰纯血，他知道如果自己咬了黑主优姬，她如果得到锥生零纯血反哺，就会恢复成玖兰优姬。锥生零认为那时的黑主优姬不够独立坚强，他不愿意。后来玖兰枢和锥生零在黑主优姬和理事长面前演了一出戏，锥生零正式转入了夜间部。黑主优姬后来变化很大，她变得坚强了独立了，她成长了。  
　  
进入夜间部的第一晚，玖兰枢投喂了锥生零，在那时他说出了让锥生零不要晕倒，不然自己会忍不住的话。但锥生零始终发晕了，他们几乎吻上了，却最终玖兰枢还是忍住了。后来的某天，在玖兰枢又一次想吻锥生零，而又一次忍住的时候，锥生零正式拒绝了他的告白。  
　  
原本听到那人渣居然忍住了占有欲，锥生零还在疑惑，听到这里便更疑惑了：正式拒绝了，那为什么还成为了恋人？  
　  
玖兰枢这时似乎知道他在想什么，“那是因为我不想放弃，所以才死皮赖脸要跟着锥生君。”  
　  
锥生零听到这话时第一反应是想象“死皮赖脸的玖兰枢”是什么样子的，结果他发现无论怎么想象都会起鸡皮疙瘩……  
　  
就在锥生零不知所措地移开目光时，玖兰枢继续说：“后来在拓麻的生日宴会，锥生君说出了LevelE的真相，那是锥生君后来告诉我的，上一世最大的领悟。我就是在那时候，决定无论如何都会跟着你了。”  
　  
当玖兰枢不知不觉地在讲述内容时对锥生零的称呼在“锥生君”和“你”之间变换，当他复述出那时锥生零所说的话时，锥生零沉默地听着。  
　  
玖兰枢看着桌上的装饰白蔷薇笑容温柔，眼中有着再次逃逸的向往思慕，“你说，无论它们的生死成为了什么人的工具，死亡对它们自身而言，都只是救赎。你说，你会同情那些LevelE，因此，更会毫不犹豫地结束它们那悲哀的生命，它们活着才是最痛苦的。你比很多天生血族看血族世界的事还要透彻，在LevelE的事上，你没有偏袒任何一方，你看清了血族和猎人的本质，你温柔地发现了真正的受害者……”  
　  
玖兰枢的状态让锥生零明白，“玖兰枢爱上了锥生零”并不是什么骗局，他是真的……  
　  
锥生零不禁有些耳热。  
　  
玖兰枢说出的“锥生零对LevelE事件的观点”，那是让记忆断层的锥生零震撼的。他想象不了自己要有怎样的经历，才能得到这样的领悟？  
　  
然后玖兰枢忽然一声轻笑，在锥生零皱眉疑惑中，他告诉他：锥生零的师父夜刈十牙和师兄鹰宫海斗，在生日宴当晚听到了锥生零那个“死亡对LevelE本身来说只是救赎”的观点，在泳池边上演了试探其活下去信念的戏码，却被识穿了。三人在泳池边打闹时，到场的玖兰枢和黑主优姬误会了，作死师徒被黑主优姬一人一脚踹下水的事。  
　  
玖兰枢笑得玩味，锥生零却听得发窘：原来师父和海斗都是表面高冷，实际装逼的逗逼！？  
　  
后来，一条麻远来了，明明已经对玖兰枢有了好感的锥生零却忽然逃避了。  
　  
玖兰枢没有说出为什么。  
　  
再后来，锥生一缕和绯樱闲来了，随之而来的是猎杀七大家族纯血种的猎手。为了锥生一缕可以幸福，不想再失去什么的锥生零决定成全，让他们远走，逃离猎杀纯血的人。  
　  
“猎杀纯血种？”锥生零对自己会成全锥生一缕和绯樱闲没有任何疑惑，他只随口嘲讽着，“你也是纯血种吧，怎么没把你当目标？”  
　  
“锥生君说得对，后来确实是。”玖兰枢平静接过了讽刺，声音再次疏离了，“那时候的我以为锥生君只是会堕落的不稳定LevelD，要停止锥你的堕落，绯樱闲的血就是必须的。而那时候的锥生君知道绯樱闲是我利用你引来的，你很生气。但锥生君又认为我会为了救你而做蠢事，你很紧张。所以我才认定了那时候的锥生君已经喜欢上我了，只是不敢承认。你怕我不过是在利用你……”  
　  
锥生零低下了眸。  
　  
一朝被蛇咬么……  
　  
玖兰枢接着说：到了舞蹈祭舞会，锥生零被锥生一缕怂恿去和新藤抚子跳舞。玖兰枢生气了，“惩罚”地强吻了他，腹部也吃了他一拳。  
　  
锥生零微微勾唇：活该。  
　  
然后，玖兰枢讲述了绯樱闲死去的那个混乱的夜晚。玖兰枢和黑主优姬不相信伤害过锥生零的锥生一缕，不相信他是真心想救他；而锥生双子不信玖兰枢，不相信他找出绯樱闲是为了救锥生零。那时玖兰枢没想明白，后来他明白了。锥生零无条件相信锥生一缕，是因为他曾亲手杀了上一世的弟弟；他不敢信玖兰枢，是因为他曾被上一世的玖兰枢毁尽了人生。而且锥生零害怕，相信了，结果到头来玖兰枢还只是利用。  
　  
后来绯樱闲死了，被挖走了心脏，夺取了全部纯血。猎杀纯血种的猎人留了言，绯樱闲的最后纯血在他手上，玖兰枢如果想要，就用玖兰纯血去换。  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，“你去了？”  
　  
玖兰枢平静地说：“嗯。”  
　  
锥生零眉头皱得更深了，“为什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着，慢慢地说：“那时候，你身体存留的腐血引发了接近堕落的反应。”  
　  
锥生零静了一会儿，“接近堕落？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻点头，“异常的吸血鬼嗜血本能状态，前面几次反应和嗜血的堕落相似，有一次却跑偏了。”  
　  
锥生零不解，“跑偏？”  
　  
玖兰枢一来怕锥生零尴尬，二来怕自己受不了对方的那些毫无印象的震惊和生硬，从开始讲述的时候就一直没怎么看着锥生零。这时他却忽然看向了他，“异常的吸血鬼嗜欲本能状态。”  
　  
玖兰枢反应过来不妥，转回了头，“放心，那时候我没有对锥生君出手，我知道那不是自愿的。”  
　  
锥生零确实不自在，他很明确记起了某些不够清晰的画面，他以为就是那时候，就是那不是发自真心的异常状态的时候。但玖兰枢却说他没有对自己出手。  
　  
那么……那些画面……  
　  
真的是自愿的？  
　  
锥生零局促起来了，玖兰枢却还在继续讲述。  
　  
玖兰枢说，他去了那个猎杀纯血种的猎手最有可能出现的地方，碰上的却是自己十年前转化的后裔。就在他同意了源金属武器一击交换纯血后，源金属武器几乎穿胸而过时，锥生零出现了，并当场揭穿自己是玖兰枢后裔的身份。  
　  
那个后裔是个冒牌货，但那冒牌货却真的是猎杀纯血种的猎人。最后锥生零受了重伤，猎人声称不屑于猎杀能力弱的猎物，离开了。  
　  
玖兰枢说，那时的锥生零决定相信他了。  
　  
那时的玖兰枢为了替锥生零疗伤失了很多纯血，而玖兰枢咽不下其他血液，知道他渴求什么的锥生零同意给他血，却被拒绝了。对于玖兰枢说出的拒绝原因，锥生零似乎没有考虑，莫名生气了的他划破了自己的颈。  
　  
锥生零挑眉：这算是报复吗？  
　  
然而玖兰枢和锥生零都没料到，这第一次投喂到最后，场面十分混乱。  
　  
锥生零顿时如遭雷击，双目大睁，面红耳赤，语无伦次：“你是说……优……优姬……看到了……”  
　  
玖兰枢好心好意地帮他划出了重点：“优姬看到的那是差了临门一脚的未遂场面，锥生君大可放心。”  
　  
放心个鬼啊！  
　  
锥生零有一瞬间很想揍人。  
　  
看着锥生零这时咬牙切齿的反应，玖兰枢脸上一直挂着的强行武装起的笑意终于变得有些冷起来了。玖兰枢凉凉开口：“锥生君，记忆断层了的你，喜欢的应该是优姬。我劝你还是放弃她比较好。”  
　  
锥生零一顿，转开了迅速冷下的脸，“为什么？”  
　  
就因为她是属于你的心爱女孩？  
　  
玖兰枢平静地说：“优姬和英，他们两个现在是恋人，两情相悦的那种。”见锥生零震惊着，一副不怎么相信的样子，他笑意浅淡地补充建议：“锥生君不相信的话，可以亲自去问一问优姬。”  
　  
锥生零沉默，玖兰枢则接着说：  
　  
那之后便是蓝堂家宴，锥生零看到了能力强化过的敌人，用“极限伪装”能力伪装成玖兰枢与别人苟合。寒假前的最后一晚，应该说寒假当天的凌晨。不安着的锥生零，主动向玖兰枢告白了。  
　  
听到这里，锥生零再次如遭雷击。  
　  
主动告白！？怎么可能！！  
　  
锥生零强烈怀疑是眼前这个不可一世自命不凡自高自大的自恋纯血种在往自己脸上贴金！  
　  
　


	122. 他眼中的他（二）

第四十八章 他眼中的他（二）  
　  
玖兰枢知道以锥生零现在的记忆状态，这时的他大概会有什么样的想法。玖兰枢原本渐渐有些放松的心情，现在似乎又慢慢变得压抑了。  
　  
本质的恶劣有些逃逸，玖兰枢忽然若有若无地笑了，话语中有着的似乎是恶意嘲弄，又似乎是冷淡调笑，“锥生君不信？但很抱歉，那是真的。锥生君那时候说得很含蓄呢，你说……”  
　  
【放假回来……我们试着在一起吧，我好像……有点喜欢你了。】  
　  
感觉到风格真的有点像自己，锥生零低着头无力地扶着额，耳根默默有点发烫。  
　  
玖兰枢接下来便讲到寒假了，为免锥生零尴尬，玖兰枢没有向他讲述寒假当天凌晨那一场暧昧至极的“引导”，他直接由当天晚上的闹剧开始说起。因为鹰宫海斗，离校了的玖兰枢被黑主优姬的一通电话紧急召回了。  
　  
听了玖兰枢复述的黑主优姬召回他的理由以后，锥生零再次扶额。他觉得黑主优姬怕是可能因为之前那次看到了什么，因此已经认定了他和玖兰枢是那种关系？  
　  
紧接着，继续听了下去的锥生零听到玖兰枢说，鹰宫海斗将他叫出门外聊天去了，随即皱起了眉。锥生零忍不住插话：“海斗？他和你有什么好聊的？”  
　  
玖兰枢表面上依旧轻笑得平静：“哦，这个啊。鹰宫先生说，如果我让你伤心难过，他就会来取我头颅。”  
　  
海斗你个傻逼！！添什么乱！！！  
　  
（鹰宫海斗：哈嚏？哈嚏！？哈嚏？？？？）  
　  
锥生零暗暗咬牙切齿。  
　  
玖兰枢不是注意不到锥生零的心思，相反地，他痛恨自己观察得太细致，因而看到那些他不想看到的细节。锥生零所有的反应让都玖兰枢不愉悦：他越是这样的反应，就越是证明他忘得彻底。  
　  
玖兰枢收敛心神继续说着。  
　  
后来便是黑主优姬莫名其妙地被暗恋她的蓝堂英咬了脖子，暴怒的锥生零几乎当场表演手撕蓝堂英。  
　  
锥生零发现，在玖兰枢的描述里，相对暴走的自己，玖兰枢自己显得冷静多了。想当初，锥生零的上一世。锥生零咬了黑主优姬的那个时候，他可是被玖兰枢打击得非常厉害的。而上一世蓝堂英即使只舔了黑主优姬的血，也被狠狠扇了耳光的。失去记忆的锥生零不记得上学期才知道的那个“百分百激怒吸血鬼的办法”，但他知道吸血鬼独占欲极其旺盛，也极其重视对血液的独占。黑主优姬被强行吸血，玖兰枢的反应程度似乎降低了。而玖兰枢前面讲述的，在一条麻远到来时一笔带过地提到，那个神奇的纯血种初对他的下马威——初在玖兰枢面前假装要咬锥生零，玖兰枢因此而在上位者面前陷入暴走……  
　  
但前面那些事锥生零若是不信，自己大可向黑主优姬和蓝堂英求证。而后面的……锥生零忽然又觉得不对，玖兰枢似乎无论哪一个都没有说谎的必要，而自己为什么要去求证？  
　  
在玖兰枢接下来的讲述中，因为蓝堂英这一咬，当晚黑主优姬想到了过去，产生了幻觉。经蓝堂英提醒，黑主优姬为了寻找身世，请求锥生零带领前往猎人协会。  
　  
当晚锥生零问玖兰枢究竟有没有打算过让黑主优姬恢复记忆，而玖兰枢则问了锥生零对“纯血种吸血鬼”与“吸血鬼和人类之间和平”关系的看法。各自得到了答案。  
　  
当听到玖兰枢说出，沉睡前的玖兰家族远古始祖“枢”有过一个伴侣，玖兰优姬很有可能就是那个人的转生时，锥生零是惊讶的。而听到玖兰枢说他清扫纯血种是为了完成那个人的遗志，他一直以来最大的棋局就是为了“让她的转生一直以人类身份在‘原罪’彻底消失的世界活下去”以后，锥生零更惊讶了。  
　  
因为生于猎人世家，从小接触吸血鬼知识的锥生零知道天生血族一生只会爱上一个人。当所爱死去，那个天生血族会无一幸免地陷入厌世，除非有目标的支撑。但即使如此，在完成了那个目标以后，那个天生血族依然会自杀。身为纯血种的玖兰枢要“清扫世间所有的纯血种”，他自己的死就是这个计划的最后一步。所以玖兰枢会因此自杀，锥生零并不怎么惊讶。  
　  
锥生零真正惊讶的是，既然玖兰枢会了完成那个伴侣的遗愿而苟活，会在完成那个遗愿以后自杀，那么玖兰枢应该在沉睡以前就已经爱上了他的那个伴侣才对。无论是那个生为天生血族的枢，或是以婴孩身体复活始祖灵魂的玖兰枢；无论是枢爱上了那个女始祖，还是玖兰枢爱上了女始祖转生的优姬；他也应该一生只会爱上一个人才是。  
　  
如果说这一世是重来的，为什么在这重来的一世，玖兰枢却爱上了……别人？大概是因为……他根本不曾爱她？  
　  
枢根本不曾爱上过女始祖，因此玖兰枢也根本不曾爱过她所转生的黑主优姬。发现自己爱上了另一个人，发现以前的那些感情都不过是假象，因此玖兰枢渴望独占的根本不是黑主优姬的鲜血，因此黑主优姬被强行吸血，他的反应程度才减低了。  
　  
忽然意识到什么的锥生零开始觉得玖兰枢有些可怜，无论是眼前的，还是记忆中的。即使忘记了“相爱”的所有事情，即使对记忆中的玖兰枢依然恨之入骨，但在得到重来的机会，得到挽救弟弟性命的机会以后，锥生零开始觉得那个策划一切的疯子可怜，可悲。  
　  
做出所有的疯狂行动，到头来只为了一份自己以为的爱？  
　  
锥生零觉得眼前这个人恐怕已经不会执着于那个“遗愿”了吧？不会再为了那个“遗愿”而利用自己，更不会伤害一缕……  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉，他不知道自己为什么要忽然考虑玖兰枢是不是可信的问题。就是可信，又和他有什么关系？可是想着想着，锥生零发现确实有关系，他们是……恋人……  
　  
锥生零眉头紧皱着继续听玖兰枢讲述。  
　  
在那之后，结伴的一行人去了猎人协会总部，只可惜依然无功而返。就在从猎人协会总部返回的当天傍晚，锥生零说蓝堂英喜欢黑主优姬，明知对方是人类还坚持去爱，这样的爱情足够好了。  
　  
然后，就在那个傍晚……  
　  
一直压抑情绪的人似乎开始有些失控了，玖兰枢这时转过了头来，半闭的眼睛定定看着身侧坐着的锥生零。看着他的胸口，玖兰枢幽幽地说着：“你被受指示而来的隐藏能力被极限强化的LevelB，挖去了心脏。”他仿佛还能看到那个时刻，那处胸膛，那个潺潺冒血的情景，“我再一次以为，我要失去你了。”  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢目不转睛地看向自己胸口时的神色，他发现自己已经没办法将那些不属于他的恨转嫁到眼前的人身上了。心里有个声音在告诉自己：不是他，我恨着的是那个人不是他。他们不是同一个人，连带着去恨的话，对他……不公平……  
　  
玖兰枢的情绪渐渐变得不稳，一直戴着的死寂面具逐渐开始分崩离析。玖兰枢看着锥生零的胸口，看着那曾经失去了心脏的位置，“那时的我太慌乱，我没有办法预见失去你以后会是怎样的感觉，我只知道我不能失去……过度慌乱的我忘了你是我的后裔，是纯血种，即使失去心脏也不一定会死……”  
　  
纤长的指掌覆上了锥生零的胸口，覆上了心脏的位置，酒红眼睛终于因为情绪而不稳。玖兰枢开始渴望注视那双淡紫的眸，渴望在里头看到那些他想念的情绪。锥生零没有因为玖兰枢的手而逃开，但直直看过来的酒红眼瞳带着的感情却让他想逃。  
　  
玖兰枢语气平淡，但看向对方的一双眼里，带着的情绪却那样汹涌，“所以，我把我的心挖了，我把它给了你。而我从敌人手中抢回来的你的心脏，在我这里……”  
　  
锥生零静静地一直听着，他不是感觉不到自己心脏气息的不对劲。但直到亲耳听到时，他还是觉得震惊，觉得难以置信。  
　  
玖兰枢直直地看着锥生零，锥生零没有躲开，但玖兰枢在他清澈的紫眸里看得见局促。但现在，某些情绪掩盖了看到那些局促时生出的悲与怒，“到你终于从挖心中恢复，那你告诉了我关于你灵魂的事。你告诉我你的灵魂已经在一条麻远到来时剥离过一次，你承认那时候你就已经，喜欢上我了……”  
　  
玖兰枢不知不觉地向锥生零靠得有些近，按在胸膛的手缓缓上移，抚上了满脸紧张的锥生零的脸颊，“然后……那是圣诞节……”  
　  
锥生零一下子脸颊有些发烫。  
　  
圣诞？锥生零记得今天黑主优姬也提到过，寒假的圣诞节，玖兰枢特地赶了回来陪着独留一人的自己度过。那么，那些画面……圣诞节，灯饰，圣诞树……还有……  
　  
玖兰枢的脸越来越近，他声音低沉，逃逸的爱意渐渐浓重，一句一句地诉说着。  
　  
“那天晚上，你告诉我人类是怎么过圣诞节的。你教我怎样装饰圣诞树，你为我做了圣诞大餐。”  
　  
“那天晚上，我给你送了圣诞礼物，我陪你倒数。”  
　  
“你说，你发现你希望陪伴你的是我。”  
　  
“你说，发现你想留在我身边陪着我……”  
　  
“那天晚上，我们拥抱，我们接吻……”  
　  
锥生零有发现自己十字蔷薇的颜色变化，也注意到了左耳那枚有着同色内嵌十字蔷薇的人造水晶耳钉。  
　  
脑中的画面……那一切都是真的？  
　  
心脏在狂跳，他能听到玖兰枢的呼吸渐渐变得急促，能看见看向自己的那双酒红眼眸感情那样浓烈。他的指尖已触碰到了自己的后颈，他的脸在靠近……  
　  
“那天晚上，我……拥有了你……”  
　  
一瞬间心脏狂跳不止，锥生零脑中不可抑制地再次冒出了中午想起的那些话，那些画面。  
　  
【零，记住了，这是只有我可以给你的感觉，永远不准忘记……】  
　  
就在忘了拒绝的锥生零以为玖兰枢要吻上自己的时候，后颈处的手忽然紧了紧锥生零的发。  
　  
玖兰枢看得见锥生零的眼中有着的惊，惧，不安，和不可置信……酒红的眼一瞬间变回了幽深沉静，又似乎是暴风雨前的压抑寂静。然而玖兰枢笑了，笑得那样无风无浪，优雅得体。  
　  
玖兰枢似乎在说着与他们两个人完全无关的事：“但是，锥生君，你全部都忘记了……”  
　  
后脑的微痛中，锥生零从欺近的玖兰枢那双眼中看到了太浓重的危险情绪。那是即使锥生零不曾忘记也未在这个玖兰枢眼中看到过，却在上一世的玖兰枢眼中经常看到的阴暗。  
　  
不同的是，曾经那个人眼中的阴暗离自己很遥远；而这个人，那酒红眼中的情绪是完全指向自己的。而且那些情绪更汹涌，更压抑，也似乎……更容易因自己而崩溃。  
　  
锥生零有一瞬间以为，玖兰枢会吻下来；却又在下一秒，锥生零以为玖兰枢会将自己杀了。但玖兰枢最终只垂下了头，柔软褐发的触感落在锥生零腮边。温热的薄唇轻擦过颈侧的蔷薇，锥生零身体狠狠一颤。  
　  
玖兰枢沉默了好一会儿，只眼眸低垂地退开了，“抱歉，失礼了，我有点……失控……”  
　  
锥生零却完全怔住了，他不知道自己为什么会在以为他要吻自己的时候，忘记要拒绝；他甚至在认为他要杀自己的时候，忘记要反抗。而且锥生零发现，自己再也不能否定玖兰枢和自己曾经相爱这件事了。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然像什么都没有发生过似的再次继续讲述。  
　  
“关于你上一世的所有事情，其实都是你告诉我的。我也是直到昨天傍晚才第一次知道这些事。你这段时间一直在做关于你第一世的不完整梦，你说你能确定那个梦和你的灵魂有关。而昨天傍晚，那个梦让你彻底不安了。”  
　  
“你这一次受的伤，那个策划了一切的敌人，和之前使你遭遇挖心，以及蓝堂家宴上意图指示伪装瞒骗你的，都是同个一人。那个敌人不是人类，也不是血族，是能占用别人身体充当躯壳的恶魔。不出所料的话那个人已经占用了白蕗更的身体作为躯壳。”  
　  
“你告诉我，那个敌人针对的不是你这个人，而是你灵魂的每一次转生，如同你昨天傍晚的梦里，她的诅咒。她叫卡菡，她目的不是杀你，而是要每一世的你都亲手杀死最重要的人。”  
　  
“上一世，你杀死的是……这一世，你被指示抹除了记忆，由对我的恨意最强烈的那一刻起。我们的敌人具体能力还不明，但我大概能确定，她似乎有一项干扰人心的能力……”  
　  
说着说着，玖兰枢停下了。  
　  
锥生零之前因受伤而一整夜昏迷，现在又一整个白天醒着，本该是吸血鬼的活动的夜晚，他却困了。  
　  
玖兰枢注意到锥生零身体的状况：“你今天很累了，剩下的，如果你还有什么想知道的话，明天再说……”  
　  
玖兰枢之后还轻声说了些什么，但陷入思考的锥生零完全没有在听。  
　  
到锥生零反应过来时，玖兰枢已经离开了寝室很久很久了，天已经全黑了，只剩自己一人的华丽寝室里空荡荡的。  
　  
————  
　  
夜渐深沉。  
　  
玖兰枢坐在私人书房休息室的椅子上，手中的水晶酒杯这时被扔掉了。  
　  
但杯子没有掉落在地毯上，它悬浮在了空中，忽然开裂。水晶酒杯在空气中碎裂成废品，无用碎片和乱七八糟的其他无用碎片混在了一起。休息室残破不堪，除了他正坐着的那一张椅子，其他能毁的东西都几乎都毁完了。  
　  
玖兰枢不曾想象过，自己也会有这样像人类情绪失控时的举动，他的力量在失控外泄，默默把眼前的所有事物震裂震碎。然而这样疯狂的泄愤根本没能让玖兰枢疏解多少压抑的情绪。现在的情况，玖兰枢已经想不到还能有什么别的办法能让自己冷静。  
　  
锥生零忘了他们之间的所有事情，偏偏这个时候玖兰枢得到了消息，那个玖兰家族的败类，那个卑劣的玖兰纯血已经在来黑主学园的途中了……  
　  
玖兰枢知道，那个疯子绝对能从各种途径得知“锥生零是玖兰枢后裔”的情况的吧？而现在眼下的情形，黑主优姬和锥生零两个人都是玖兰纯血，黑主优姬还不知道自己的过去，而锥生零也在这时忘掉了一切。  
　  
祸不单行。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然发现自己居然笑了，纯血种果然都是疯子。  
　


	123. 毁灭的前夕（一）

第四十九章 毁灭的前夕（一）  
　  
“我们回去吧，零……”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢半闭的眼放空了焦距，他眼前除了水晶杯碎片，同时悬于空中的还有空酒瓶的碎片。  
　  
第一次因为苦闷，而不是因为欣赏而喝酒。不，不是喝酒，玖兰枢不过是在灌酒。眉心剧烈地在痛，却不是因为酒。玖兰枢头一次恨自己的酒量太好，连想醉倒都做不到。  
　  
此刻的玖兰枢发现，即使在现在祸不单行的情况下，自己也完全没有任何心情去想什么应对方案。他只在不断地反复思考着，有没有让锥生零恢复记忆的可能。  
　  
那个LevelB红发女人被极限强化的特殊能力不是幻境能力，而是对记忆的控制能力。卡菡本来恐怕真的是指使那个LevelB抹去锥生零的所有和玖兰枢相爱的记忆，再制造出虚假的恨的记忆。但不知道锥生零两世为人的卡菡在高估了那个LevelB的能力的同时，也低估了锥生零的能力。能造成现在的结果，完全是巧合。  
　  
当那个LevelB女人在成功发动攻击时，她已经是濒死的状态了，那时候的她已经没有多少能力制造虚假记忆了。偏偏她在锥生零的鲜血中读到了十分有利的东西——他的记忆中居然有着对玖兰枢剧烈到几乎不能压抑的恨。  
　  
于是，濒死的LevelB在无力制造虚假记忆的前提下，选择了从恨意最大的那一刻起，抹去了锥生零所有之后的记忆。锥生零彻底忘了他和这一世的玖兰枢之间的事，却保留了对上一世的玖兰枢最完整的恨。从锥生零对那个玖兰枢恨意最大的一刻开始抹除记忆，这确实是让锥生零亲手杀死玖兰枢最佳时机了。  
　  
彻底忘记所爱，以及最大的恨意。  
　  
但那个LevelB没能精准发现，锥生零记忆里的恨已经是离这时极久的事。她更没能注意到，那时的记忆当中，锥生一缕已经死去，而现在，锥生一缕却依然活着。由锥生一缕出现在锥生零面前的一刻起，锥生零就不可能再因记忆中与现实相矛盾的恨而去杀玖兰枢了。  
　  
但这个结果也足够让玖兰枢彻底记住这个仇。无论以后锥生零如何，玖兰枢和卡菡之间的梁子是彻底结下了。  
　  
而想要恢复锥生零的记忆，只有两种途径。  
　  
一种是由他人来恢复。  
　  
这个他人，可以是抹除锥生零记忆的那个人本身；也可以是拥有记忆控制能力的，比锥生零这纯血种更强的纯血种。  
　  
但那个LevelB女人已经被玖兰枢杀了。如果不是专门拥有记忆控制能力的纯血种的话，那自带的基本记忆抹除和恢复，只能恢复自己抹除的部分。而专门拥有记忆控制能力的，比锥生零强的纯血种，据玖兰枢所知，没有。即使是锥生零昨晚告知玖兰枢的恰好拥有着那个能力的人——玖兰优姬，她甚至还未觉醒。而且即使玖兰优姬已经觉醒了，她的能力要达到比锥生零更强时，能力才能生效。  
　  
而且玖兰枢知道，假如要让原本他打算让其以人类身份一直活下去的优姬觉醒，才能让锥生零恢复记忆，到记起一切时锥生零一定会内疚。锥生零不会过多责怪玖兰枢自私，他那样的人只会一直将芥蒂藏在心底，他会一直默默提醒自身亏欠了优姬，一直对她付出，即使伤害自身。  
　  
但玖兰枢是真的有在考虑这个办法，在这“有个觊觎着玖兰优姬鲜血的家伙即将到来”的骨节眼。  
　  
如果无论如何也不能这样做的话，那么，要恢复锥生零的记忆只能走第二个途径。因为锥生零成了血族一员而比人类多出的一个途径——适用于血族的，以鲜血传递记忆的方法。  
　  
不同于玖兰优姬被封印血统记忆的情况，锥生零是被抹除了记忆。玖兰优姬要解开记忆封印只需要咽下玖兰家的纯血。而锥生零要恢复记忆，却需要在被抹除记忆那一刻算起二十四小时内，让他咽下自身在被抹除记忆以前，提前存留的鲜血，哪怕一滴也足够。但锥生零根本不曾预先存留任何鲜血，哪怕一滴也没有。  
　  
世界上没有其他控制记忆的纯血种了……而二十四小时内的那个方法……  
　  
玖兰枢看向墙上的钟。  
　  
还有一个小时左右，这一个小时过去以后，锥生零将再也记不起他和玖兰枢之间的一切。知道这时候的锥生零不会愿意见到自己，玖兰枢甚至收回了纯血种化身，只为让他不会在带着自己气息的化身在场时感到不自在。玖兰枢知道，自己这时见了他，一旦失控就真的可能会伤了他。  
　  
玖兰枢清楚知道锥生零也不愿意忘记，所以他才强迫自己和他保持距离。那植根于吸血鬼心灵的“不容许所爱变心，不容许爱情被背叛”本能让玖兰枢知道，如果他不在这里疯了一样发泄的话，他就很可能就会去伤害锥生零了。那样的话，他就会不顾锥生零是否愿意，让他只能看得见自己，强行主宰他的一切，即使伤害也在所不惜。  
　  
但是现在，玖兰枢实在控制不住想过去看看锥生零。他无论如何也不想就这么在看不见他的地方，眼睁睁地让这最后的一个小时白白过去了。  
　  
明明昨晚才说了“这一次不会放弃了”的……  
　  
【要是我又因为什么乱七八糟的原因而逃开，你把我抓回来就是。】  
　  
现在的情况，这样恨着我的你，是不是真的只能将你抓回来，永远囚禁在身边了？  
　  
阳台极轻极轻地“啪嗒”一声，厚重落地帘慢慢被带着轻微酒气，赤着双脚的寝室主人挑起了。  
　  
玖兰枢就这么悄悄踏入一步，随即顿住了。  
　  
走入隔绝声音气味气息的寝室，走入强力咒纹生效的范围里以后，玖兰枢依然没有感受到任何锥生零的气息。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零这时独自行走在无人的校道上，心不在焉地正往校门处走。  
　  
发现玖兰枢已经离开了寝室很久以后，锥生零才回了神。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己该不该去记起那些，记忆里对另一个人的恨让他拒绝，而眼前这个人眼中一直将那些由锥生零制造的伤痛压抑得毫无波澜的状态又让他愧疚。  
　  
烦躁的锥生零不愿再去多想什么，借着身体疲惫的借口，选择逃避。匆匆洗过澡，锥生零准备入睡。但直到他擦干了头发才发现，自己一整天下来都没有好好吃过什么东西。但是现在下楼去公共区煮食地话，就得忍受那些吸血鬼们的眼神洗礼……  
　  
实在是饿得不行的锥生零决定离开一下。他重新穿好了衬衣长裤，打算到黑主家一趟，自己煮点吃的填饱肚子后再回来。  
　  
今天一整个白天所发生的事，每一件都让锥生零措手不及。  
　  
先是曾经在自己怀里失去了心跳的弟弟一缕，再次站在了自己面前；再是知道自己不过是得到了人生重来的机会，而且命不久矣；然后是成了纯血种吸血鬼，玖兰枢的后裔；最后是……  
　  
锥生零叹气。  
　  
最后是自己不想相信，但种种迹象又不得不信的——  
　  
他锥生零和玖兰枢，成了恋人。按还姓“黑主”的优姬所说，也按自己不小心闪出的那些该死的片段画面来看，他们确实像已经是“米已成炊”的状态……  
　  
锥生零真的很不想承认这个和自己记忆中的仇人既“是同一个人”，又“不是同一个人”的玖兰枢和自己关系非同一般。但是，当听着玖兰枢诉说着那些被自己忘记的一切时，那个人的所有感情都那样真实。锥生零甚至觉得自己质疑那个人口中那些感情的真实性都会有罪恶感。  
　  
这一切糟心的情况，按玖兰枢所说的话，应该算到将自己送来这一世的，那个名叫“初”的那个家伙头上。但得到重来一次的机会去拯救弟弟，该感谢的依然是“初”……  
　  
锥生零再次叹气。  
　  
刚刚路过某个校道分岔的时候，忽然想起想去看看白莉莉。锥生零现在是纯血种，他想知道白莉莉有没有因此排斥自己。他还想去射击场看看，还有黑主学园的湖边……得知自己失忆后，锥生零不由自主地想到他记得起的所有地方故地重游一番，他想看看所谓的“这一世”和他记忆中的所谓“上一世”有什么不一样。说到底，他是不想记起什么？还是想记起什么？锥生零说不清。  
　  
肚子这时“咕噜”一声响，校门也近在眼前了。想着这“故地重游”以后再说吧，现在还是快去弄点吃的要紧。记忆中只是初秋，锥生零身上只穿了衬衫，直到走了一半路才回神，这里的时节是早春。觉得有些冷的锥生零脚下随即加快了速度，想着赶紧过去，填饱肚子后赶紧回去。  
　  
“锥生君……”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音忽然响起，锥生零一下子停住了脚步，条件反射一般警惕转身。  
　  
冬末春初的时节，天空似乎有下雪的打算，云层厚厚的，阴冷无比。这样无月无星无风的夜，一切都显得压抑。包括站在刚转身的锥生零正对面不远处的玖兰纯血之君。  
　  
对面的玖兰枢微微颔首，一双眼睛在刘海遮挡下看不出眼神。寒冷的夜晚里，他却只穿了单薄的制服长裤和黑衬衣，甚至还赤着脚，整个人都显得很冷，很孤独。  
　  
但玖兰枢的声音更冷，“锥生君，你要去哪里……”  
　  
“我……”锥生零这时离黑主学园的铁栅栏校门只有五六步之遥了，在这个骨节眼上被截停，锥生零竟有种奇怪的“正要去做坏事，中途被抓包”的心虚感。  
　  
挥开脑中那个古怪念头，锥生零皱起了眉，“我要去哪里，不需要跟你报备吧，玖兰学长。”  
　  
缺失记忆的锥生零把话说完了才反应过来，虽然现在是夜巡时间，但自己已经不是风纪委员了，自己现在是夜间部的学生。而且，夜间部现在停课了，即使他现在还是风纪委员也不需要夜巡；而且作为夜间部成员的话，由于停课，现在也已经是禁足时间了。  
　  
锥生零生疏敌意的声音听在玖兰枢耳中刺耳至极，“你是要离开吗，锥生君……”  
　  
锥生零看到站在对面的纯血种稍微抬起了头，一双酒红眼睛里全是压抑得干净，他却不可理喻都读懂了的，即将崩溃的疯狂。锥生零看到那双眼睛的一瞬间怔住了，他直觉觉得，如果自己回答“是”，自己一定会后悔的。  
　  
玖兰枢这时忽然抬步，向锥生零走来。锥生零心脏狂跳不息，脑中叫嚣着想要逃跑，但身体却完全没有要逃离那个人的意思，任由他接近。就这样怔怔地看着玖兰枢一步一步地向自己走来，锥生零的记忆让他很想拒绝，很想大叫，想让他走开，想让他滚。但锥生零潜意识里却觉得，如果他这样做的话眼前的这个人会很难过，他竟不知为何不想看到他难过……  
　  
就这么一动不动站在当场，不言不语的锥生零眼睁睁看着一步步越走越近的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢眼色深沉，思绪渐渐混乱，现在他只想将锥生零带走，离那扇黑主学园的铁栅栏大门远一点。低沉的声线有些一瞬逃逸的焦躁：“锥生君，跟我回去月之寮。”  
　  
玖兰枢伸手要拉锥生零的手，然而锥生零却条件反射一般后退一步躲开了。锥生零一下子有些惊愕，惊愕于自己如此快速的身体反应。  
　  
锥生零不知道，潜伏粘附于他灵魂表面积攒了一整天负面情绪的那枚暗紫恶魔种子，就在刚刚锥生零在玖兰枢的呼唤中警惕转身时开始发亮了。随着暗紫光种子亮出诡异的光，锥生零一瞬间身体失去控制，躲开了玖兰枢的手，而锥生零只以为那是一直以来自己憎恨玖兰枢的本能反应。此刻恶魔种子持续发亮，力量却不足够控制身体了，它只将锥生零那“不想听从于对方”的念头彻底放大。随后……  
　  
锥生零莫名其妙地和玖兰枢较起劲来了，他冷淡着脸转开了视线，“跟你回去？凭什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头。  
　  
就凭你说过——  
　  
【要是我又因为什么乱七八糟的原因逃开，你把我抓回来不就得了。】  
　  
玖兰枢的眼色变得阴晴不定，锥生零总觉得眼前的人那从自己醒来以后一直压抑着的怒火快要压抑不住了。但锥生零甚至无法控制自己不去惹怒他，“不愿听从对方”的他一如记忆中的习惯那种，只愿对眼前的这个人冷言冷语，不瞅不睬。  
　  
玖兰枢看了看自己一把抓空的手，他顿了一下，随即再次往前抓住了锥生零的手腕，声音变得阴沉：“锥生君，无论有什么事，回去以后再说。”  
　  
锥生零皱眉，他知道眼前这个似乎一下子丢失了之前所有温柔的玖兰枢也许是误会了什么，误以为失去记忆的自己要逃离之类的。但无论是锥生零现在的记忆，还是与某个干扰着自己的东西，都让此刻的他不愿意对这个这时阴冷得和记忆中仇恨着的那人一模一样的人言听计从。  
　  
锥生零之前那些顾忌，那些不想看到对方难过，深怕刺激到对方的所有小心翼翼，通通被干扰所掩盖了。那些小心翼翼消失无踪，锥生零就这样决绝地甩开了玖兰枢的手。  
　  
“我不回去，住在月之寮我不自在，我不会回去月之寮了。”  
　


	124. 毁灭的前夕（二）

第四十九章 毁灭的前夕（二）  
　  
“我不回去，住在月之寮我不自在，我不会回去月之寮了。”  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，看也不看玖兰枢。锥生零早就想到过，在行走在校道上时还反复思考过，但因不忍心贸然刺激那个情绪不稳的人而一直没有说出的想法，他此刻冷冷地将它说了出来：  
　  
“明天我就会向理事长补上申请，我会到黑主家去住。从今晚开始，不回去……”  
　  
但锥生零没有将话说完，双眼鲜红起来的纯血之君身上爆发的巨大力量让锥生零停住了口，本能地戒备起来了。锥生零迅速后退数步，他的后背直接撞上了黑主学园门口的铁栅栏大门，并在第一时间掏出了血蔷薇，向力量在诡动的纯血之君瞄准。  
　  
锥生零却不知道，他这戒备后退，走近大门，准备攻击的一连串动作，让玖兰枢一直压抑的愤怒彻底爆发了。  
　  
黑夜中，漆黑的黑主学园校道上，压抑了一整天的纯血之君在听见那个人说出“不会回去”以后陷入了疯狂。  
　  
玖兰枢身体周围弥漫的黑色蒸汽状力量，在黑夜中普通人根本看不见，但得益于纯血种吸血鬼体质视力，锥生零清晰地看到了那波云诡谲的幽浮蒸汽。看着蒸汽中那随时暴走的阴鸷幽灵，锥生零心脏狂跳，血蔷薇瞬间上膛。  
　  
玖兰枢不躲不闪，继续朝锥生零走去。  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
红色的光掠过玖兰枢耳际，在不远处的树上绽开了鲜红的十字蔷薇。玖兰枢顿住了脚步，刘海下隐约露出的眼睛里，情绪混乱不明。  
　  
锥生零慌乱起来了，大叫：“不要过来！”  
　  
锥生零发现自己的手在发抖，他不是想真的向这个人开枪的。可是心中无论如何也不想回月之寮的念头那样顽固，但锥生零甚至不懂自己为什么自己不想回月之寮。  
　  
【你可以留在夜间部，但你不会想留在月之寮的。你根本不想见到玖兰枢，这个毁掉你一切的人。】  
　  
不想……见到他？  
　  
【对，你不会想见到这个人，这个让你陷入无尽悲剧的罪人。】  
　  
罪……罪人……  
　  
不对，不是他……  
　  
他不是那个罪人……  
　  
玖兰枢一声不吭，继续往抬步锥生零的方向走，身体周围腾起血色的红雾。  
　  
月之寮让锥生零不自在？在黑主家就自在了？为什么？记忆断层的他逃离自己，去黑主家？  
　  
不会让你去的……  
　  
你还不知道吧，优姬这段时间都会住在黑主家……  
　  
看到那阴森的黑色幽灵变成了愤怒的血灵，锥生零似乎完全控制不住内心越来越剧烈的恐惧，血蔷薇就在这时解放了。  
　  
【这个玖兰枢，他把你当成棋子，他害死你弟弟。你要知道，他向你抛出的一切，都不过是诱你继续充当他棋子的虚假饵食罢了。】  
　  
虚假……  
　  
不，不对……那些，那些都是真的……  
　  
血色红雾迅速凝成的荆棘，刹那间向锥生零袭来，银白的蔷薇藤迅速反击。炙热的鲜红与冷淡的银白，带刺的毒蛇与同样带刺的灵蛇发狠绞缠，互相攻击。  
　  
就在银白藤蔓被血红荆棘拖延住了的时候，锥生零忽然注意到一直于对面静立的玖兰枢有些不正常，就在他想到这一点的时候玖兰枢的身体一下子散开了。  
　  
锥生零看着眼前的景象，叠加了心中的蛊惑，惊骇中意欲逃离。然而直到这时锥生零才瞬间发现自己的身体已经无法动弹了。不是白天时的吸血鬼能力的散失，而是血红荆棘不知何时在自己背后凝聚，穿过铁栅栏将他彻底缠住，缚在大门上。  
　  
眼前银白蔷薇藤不知何时全部变得有气无力，通通萎顿于地，与血红荆棘暧昧纠缠着，却只轻微挣扎，除此以外毫无反应。银白藤蔓慢慢枯萎消失，力量回归，身体却反而慢慢变得无力了。锥生零这时才反应过来，玖兰枢的血红荆棘带上了毒，自杀一般缠上克制一切吸血鬼能力的银白藤蔓的时候，血红荆棘的毒生效了。血红荆棘消散，银白蔷薇藤枯萎回收，那毒便沿着银白藤蔓传过来了。  
　  
然而身体变得无力，触感却不曾变得迟钝，锥生零这时察觉到捆绑住自己身体的血红荆棘微微松脱又缠紧了。锥生零的后腰与铁栅栏门之间，被什么忽然出现的东西介入隔开。黑色烟雾不紧不慢地朝锥生零的身体慢慢聚来，然后他忽然明白，自己后腰上的是黑色烟雾最先凝聚出的一双拥抱自己的手。  
　  
玖兰枢凝聚出的身体暧昧地与锥生零紧贴着，无法动弹的锥生零整个人就这么被出现在身前的人抱入了怀里。褐发就在腮边耳边，玖兰枢将脸埋在了他颈侧。  
　  
两具身体都有些冷，在这状似亲密的拥抱下似乎渐渐升温。锥生零感觉得到玖兰枢在紧紧拥抱着自己时，对方暴动的情绪在慢慢平复。颈边喷洒着热气，锥生零的身体不由自主地开始发颤，“放，放开……”  
　  
玖兰枢长舒了一口气，他在变得冷静，也变得冷酷，“这里风很大啊……你在发抖，很冷对吧？”  
　  
锥生零止不住地在颤，但这和低温无关。  
　  
脸颊轻轻移动，玖兰枢微凉的唇触到了怀中瑟缩着的人那闪躲的耳廓。玖兰枢声线温柔地说着：“我们回去吧。”  
　  
然而那声线温柔的话听在锥生零耳里，他只觉得心慌恐惧，“放开我……”  
　  
嘴上在拒绝着，但现在锥生零根本不知道自己到底是不是真的想拒绝。心中有个声音一直告诉自己，必须远离这个可怕的魔鬼，但锥生零刚刚明明不觉得他可怕。然而就在这时，随着恶魔种子的再次活化，一句锥生零从不曾想过要说的话冲喉而出：  
　  
“你凭什么让我听你的，我们之间什么都不是！你以为你今天说了那些，我就会信了？恋人？有什么证据！放开我！你这纯血种疯子！！”  
　  
玖兰枢将那些话听在了耳里，一颗心居然冷静得出奇。冷静到知道接下来的事会将怀里的人伤害到什么程度，冷静到知道只要能留住他，其他什么他都可以不在乎。无论如何都不会放手，再也不会允许有下一次的逃跑了。  
　  
自锥生零失去记忆，因刻意疏离而一直称他为“锥生君”以后，此刻玖兰枢再一次温柔呼唤了他的名字：“我们回去吧，零……”  
　  
一瞬之后，校道上再次恢复冷清。  
　  
但不一会儿，再次出现了两个人影。  
　  
清澈干净的少年音响起，语气中略带着细微的担忧：“玖兰枢的灵魂……他灵魂本质不算坏，但正在渐渐陷入疯狂。和以前相比变得混浊了，变得偏执，易怒，却又强迫隐忍着不表现出来……真的不管他们吗？”  
　  
一向悠闲的青年并不悠闲地说：“管？怎么管？已经附身的强力恶魔种子，你能去除得了？”  
　  
雷米尔沉默了，过了很久才实话实说：“可以是可以，不过……虽然不算很困难，但外力去除恶魔种子的那个方式，且不说对那孩子而言我还是陌生人，即使他认识我……他恐怕也不会愿意。”  
　  
初轻叹一声：“而且即使成功去除了恶魔种子，小零的记忆也恢复不了吧，玖兰枢会有这样的变化是因为小零忘了啊。要让玖兰枢恢复正常，就必须先让小零恢复记忆。而现在只有一个办法可以让小零恢复记忆，但那必须是由小零主动执行的才能起效的。如果他们错过了这限期前最后的时间，就要等到玖兰优姬觉醒以后。不过……”  
　  
初又叹了一声，“不过她的觉醒也快了，不出三天……看他们造化吧，但愿这次强力电疗效果是好的……”  
　  
两人沉默了。  
　  
过了很久，雷米尔忽然开口，“假如……那孩子真的记不起来了，假如他依然崩碎了；你……那个人的牺牲就白费了。”  
　  
初淡淡笑了一声，“这局棋我本来就没有必赢的把握，棋局甚至不是我主动开启的。我不曾想到玖兰枢会爱上小零，正如我也不曾想到……我会选择牺牲自己让小零重来。我不曾想到，我也会绝望……”  
　  
初回想起遇到那个凄惨的上一世的自己时，回想起毅然接收那些记忆以后的感觉，“就这么撂挑子给我，连自己都坑……纯血种确实是疯子……”  
　  
雷米尔本静静听着，忽然插话：“但你还是欣然接受了。”  
　  
初坦然接话：“所以我也是疯子。”  
　  
初随即又轻轻叹了一声，接着说：“我确实很感谢那个我，是他引导小零走出了恨与怒。苦都让他受尽了，我白捡便宜，直接遇上最好的小零。为了不辜负他的苦，我才更应该无论如何也拼一拼。”  
　  
“爱上了某人，烙印弱化，最重要是卡菡不知道小零有两世记忆。现在几乎是最好的状况了，就是不知道小零能不能闯过这最关键的一关。”  
　  
“这是用光万年里积攒的所有机缘才得到的，唯一的机会了。如果棋局这样还是输了，我无话可说……”  
　  
初再次停住，过了好一会儿才略带疑惑地看向雷米尔，“你不是要去黄梨纯血那边收人头的么，怎么还在。”  
　  
雷米尔平静而认真地说着，“过去之前要跟你交待清楚，保护锥生一缕的那些事情。你可以在卡菡面前完全隐藏和伪装，但锥生一缕是人类，你在他面前要用幻觉能力才能……”  
　  
然而前提还没说完，雷米尔便看到对面的人一下子瞪大了那双墨绿眼眸。  
　  
雷米尔随即皱起眉头，“你在惊讶什么？昨晚说要接收契约义务，代替我保护锥生一缕的明明是你吧。这段时间我要离开一下，刚好需要你帮忙。等我回来之后，你再告诉我你是不是真的要接收保护他的契约义务。是的话，到时我们再完成转移义务的契约。”  
　  
初闻言苦了一张脸，又狠狠地叹了口气，雷米尔的问题说不定是块比钢还硬的骨头。他在心中嘲讽自己为什么要心软，多管这闲事做什么呢？这下是引火烧身自讨苦吃自寻烦恼自作自受搬石头砸自己的脚！  
　  
　


	125. 毁灭的前夕（三）

第四十九章 毁灭的前夕（三）  
　  
锥生零眼前一花，到反应过来时，不稳的身体已一下子被直接摔入了一处柔软。  
　  
稳住视线的锥生零惊骇地发现自己被玖兰枢闪身带回了他月之寮的寝室。刚反应过来，锥生零正想调动力气起身就被一个力度扼住了咽喉，狠狠按回了深色被铺。  
　  
锥生零刚刚还惊疑于自己为什么会如同不受自己控制一样说出那一句话，此刻却被惊怒彻底占去心神，一颗心一时间分不出多少位置去思考自己行为异常的原因。忽然的短暂缺氧让锥生零彻底警惕起来，面对这个白天的时候和脑中记忆不一样，现在却似乎完全一样了的玖兰枢，他终于将之前那份小心翼翼收起了。  
　  
血红荆棘那散去力量的毒素毒性在减退，锥生零的力量在恢复。他抓住紧扼自己咽喉那条手臂在外拉，呼吸到新鲜空气的人对着正居高临下一脸沉默地看着自己的纯血之君愤怒开口：“玖兰枢！你做什么！放开我你个疯子！！”  
　  
听着锥生零完全敌意的话，玖兰枢反而笑了一声，笑容笑声和锥生零记忆中的虚假冷笑那么相似，但在那笑容里不小心读懂的隐藏情绪却再一次让他怔住。  
　  
玖兰枢低头凑近看着那明显不是大晚上出去吹冷风吹出的苍白的脸，笑意有些意味不明，“不要再这样跑出去了，零，看你身体冰冷的……”  
　  
抓住扼颈手臂的双手被拉开压制了，玖兰枢近距离的唇一下子吻落下来，红酒气息侵入口腔。紫眸瞬间大睁，锥生零正要反抗，身上的衬衣却就在这时被刚说他身体冰冷的人直接一手撕开了。  
　  
锥生零这时终于意识到玖兰枢要做什么，随即死命挣扎起来。但在决意要发生什么的纯血之君面前，即使血红荆棘的毒已经渐渐褪去，他那慢慢恢复的力量却完全无法匹敌。血蔷薇在刚被摔入床铺时就被卸了，孤零零地掉在床头边沿，在现在的锥生零难以触到的地方。  
　  
挣扎中手腕忽然剧痛，被压制的双手被不知何时冒出的血红荆棘死死缠在一起，尖锐的荆棘刺扎入了手腕，将双手拉扯着定在了头顶上方。随着令锥生零脸色苍白的裂帛之声不断响起，身体皮肤渐渐与早春的冷空气直接接触。锥生零疯狂甩开头，唇瓣逃离，正开口欲骂之际，他听到了自己金属皮带扣被解开的声音。  
　  
锥生零惊恐万分，拼命挣扎起来，“玖兰枢！放开我！你不能——啊！！”  
　  
锥生零惊恐之中再次全力挣扎，想要抬膝攻击，并隔开两人身体，腰侧却被对方不轻不重抓准时机地捏了一把。那一声无法自控地惊叫以后，玖兰枢那不明意义的低笑近距离传入了锥生零耳中：“我不能？呵呵……记忆消失得很彻底呐，今天告诉过你了吧，我们是恋人呢……”  
　  
腰侧刚刚的袭击让他全身发软，耳朵旁的震动也让他全身发颤，锥生零不知道自己的身体这是怎么回事。他一时之间惊得忘了这时该全力反抗，也忘了去质疑反驳，惊惧彻底笼罩之中耳畔传来了情绪不明的幽冷声音。  
　  
“所以，零，你发现了吧？你的身体替你好好地记住了一部分……”  
　  
听到那样的话，锥生零青白了脸，再次挣扎反抗，力气却被耳廓上突如其来的一下啃咬咬得不知所踪。震惊与恐惧充斥之时仿佛忘记了怎么控制舌头，忘了怎么说话。而实施行动的人所说的话让他陷入更深的恐惧：“你不是要证据吗？我给你证据……”  
　  
身体被突如其来的袭击惹得发软颤抖，颤巍巍地合拢着的下肢被强行拉开，长裤与贴身衣物一同被狠狠拉下褪去了。一阵剧痛后，双膝和脚踝居然被血红荆棘缠住拉开了。  
　  
被迫敞开身体的姿态让锥生零恐惧到了极点，奋力挣动中荆棘刺牵扯着扎入手腕，腿弯与脚踝，剧痛的感觉将心中的恐惧放得更大了。  
　  
而这时耳畔依然不断响起玖兰枢的声音：“零，我会让你发现，你的身体记得我……这一次你可要好好记住了，我是那个唯一能对你做这些事的人……”  
　  
耳畔语气不明的低沉话语听着那样轻软，身体触碰的动作也非常轻缓，还不断有分散着注意力的轻柔亲吻。然而那些言语动作带着的决绝却只让记忆缺失的少年颤抖着感到害怕。  
　  
到这时，惊醒的锥生零终于记有力气说话了，“不！！玖兰枢！！你不能！！放开我！！”  
　  
少年不停扭动挣扎着大声叫骂之时，脆弱处忽然被那人的手指入侵，少年急促地喘了一声。  
　  
锥生零屈辱大叫起来：“你！你！！别碰我！！拿……拿出去！！唔——！！”  
　  
指尖一下子深入了，触碰到了某处，一下子惊喘着发出了羞耻的声音。狠狠弓起腰避过，然而那指尖却追了过来。锥生零这时总算明白过来了，他们确实是恋人，他们之间早就发生过这些了，他是真的熟悉自己的身体。  
　  
可是！你说过的吧！  
　  
我记起的那一句！！  
　  
【我保证，你不愿意的话，我就什么都不做。】  
　  
我不愿意！玖兰枢你不可以！！你……你不能食言！！  
　  
锥生零清晰感受到那个人正在侵犯自己的身体，也清楚知道对方准备对自己做些什么。除了那残缺的片段画面，少年的记忆中对那个人只有憎恨，记忆中也从不曾有过这种经历，心中觉得惊慌，愤怒，恐惧，屈辱。  
　  
挣扎被禁锢，死命拉扯挣动的手腕，腿弯与脚踝已被血红荆棘的尖刺扎出了伤口，剧痛中依然不肯放弃挣扎，血腥气渐渐浓重。恢复的力量在主人不断被分心时被血红荆棘新带上的毒扰得更混乱了，锥生零根本控制不了自己混乱的力量。他想破口大骂，但这时他却忍不住死咬住了唇，相比拒绝，他更不想让自己再在那可恨之人面前发出任何屈辱的声音。不断躲避侵犯的指，眼中渐渐漫起了浓重水雾，然而玖兰枢却低笑起来了，生理性的泪让少年无法看清纯血之君眼中异样的情绪。  
　  
触碰忽然结束，锥生零来不及松一口气，沁凉凉的液体于惊喘中灌入。身体忍不住地在发颤，随后欺辱的指再次深入，缓慢试探开拓着。  
　  
接下来的事几乎不可能避免了，锥生零奋力挣扎扭动着发软的身体，终于不顾一切，孤注一掷般发声：  
　  
“玖兰枢！你这个疯子！你最好现在杀了我！不然，我一定会杀了你的！！”  
　  
锥生零心中忽然莫名其妙地一痛，一颗心充斥着不知何处而起的疼痛。只感觉到身上的男人也是狠狠一怔，体内的指一僵，好一会儿后终于撤离了。  
　  
就在还喘着气的锥生零以为是自己那无力的威胁让对方放弃了的时候，下颚忽然被死死捏住了，玖兰纯血之君阴沉冷漠的脸一下子逼近。随着那一双鲜红的眼眸映入淡紫眼底，锥生零身体中属于血族的那一部分力量一瞬间彻底消失，完全无法调动了。  
　  
“不，零，我答应过你的……你杀不了我，我也不会杀你……”  
　  
随着锥生零听不懂的一句话，眼前鲜红光芒暗下了，对方那被水雾模糊了表情的脸却一下子离得更近了，锥生零大睁了眼。有什么炙热异物触碰了脆弱入口，意图进入。然而此刻发冷的畏寒少年一心只想逃离那热源，腰身本能地在往后缩，却被一双手捞回了温热的怀抱里去。  
　  
沉稳的声音近距离地响起：  
　  
“你会……永远留在我身边……”  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
锥生零紫眸大睁，一下子奋力昂头，浑身发僵，喉头仿佛被什么堵上了，一口气不上不下地卡住，一瞬失了声。不属于他的异常温度，就这么撑开了脆弱入口，决绝地推进了身体……  
　


	126. 恶魔之罪（一）

第五十章 恶魔之罪（一）  
　  
“放过我吧……玖兰枢，求你……放过我……”  
　  
“你还不能死呢，你死了……谁来保护优姬？”  
　  
————  
　  
在锥生零现在的记忆中，他少有和眼前这个人近距离接触。而此刻，他们的身体从未如此贴近，近得成为了一个整体。  
　  
身体在某个时刻来临时仿佛变得毫无知觉，锥生零因心中恐惧僵了身子，身体的感觉似乎全部延迟了。少年就这么哽着一口气，睁着紫眸怔怔地看着眼前的那个人。眼睁睁地看着那个禁锢住自己腰身的人，那人表情压抑而沉醉地身体缓慢暧昧地向自己移近。他听到一声低沉的叹息，看到眼前的人调整了呼吸，继而那张脸开始轻柔地在眼前缓缓晃动起来。  
　  
直到窄腰持续地绵密挺动，身体最开始的那些感觉才传到大脑。  
　  
那异物接触他，撑开他，进入他，填满他；直到腿根终于接触到了男人的身体。表面相触的肌肤是微凉的，侵略内部的部分却是滚烫的，那反差的温度让少年觉得自己在承受酷刑。然后那带着焦灼温度的异物开始牵扯着离开，再决绝地碾压着进入，重复地进行着凌迟。直到延迟的感觉完全追上的身体的摇曳节奏，那不属于他的部分已经和他合二为一，延迟后复苏的所有触感清晰得令少年绝望。  
　  
身体被对方准备得很充足，还有着优质的额外润滑相助，以至于少年完全没有觉得痛。  
　  
但身体完全没有感觉到痛，心却痛得仿佛被撕开了。  
　  
即使如何记忆缺失，即使再少不更事，锥生零也不可能不知道正发生在自己身上的，玖兰枢正在对自己做的是什么事。  
　  
双腿在打颤，但不是因为疼痛，而是因为比疼痛更让少年痛心的感觉。对方对他的身体太过熟悉了，也许是有意为之，他甚至在一开始就感受到了那种感觉，那种在少年残缺的记忆中从未有过的感觉。  
　  
那是一种记忆中完全陌生，偏偏身体却很熟悉的让他痛苦难堪的感觉。那是一种种一开始就产生了的，玖兰枢口中他们是恋人关系的，证据一般的感觉。那一种美妙绝伦，奇异极端，可怕至极的感觉。  
　  
努力想要挪动腰身远离那种感觉的控制，被缚的双手奋力向斜前方伸出，想接近床头边沿的血蔷薇。但下一秒腰身就被狠狠拉了回来，身躯被彻底禁锢。躲无可躲的人不得不承受那人腰身动作所带来的一切，被迫接受对方强行给予的昂扬炙热。两具身体在不断的连绵紧密亲密接触间温暖起来，炙热碾压出那陌生而强烈的感觉在少年身体中席卷。伴随肢体的被迫摇曳，可怕的屈辱快乐源源不断地迸发而出。  
　  
咬着唇的少年生理性地在面红耳热，身体渐渐适应，在荒唐的鱼水之欢中与另一具身体不断厮磨出湿润羞耻的声音。  
　  
两人之间的亲密接触一如以往地安静而热烈，但某些异状已经明显得不需要去细心留意也能发现。被动摇曳的少年不肯放弃挣扎的手腕、膝弯、脚踝早已鲜血淋漓，身体承受的姿态那么貌合神离；热烈渴求着的纯血之君那隐忍的情绪也和身体的热情表里不一，心中的感觉与身体的极乐那么格格不入。  
　  
如果玖兰枢能将这些明显得不能更明显的证据，全部自欺欺人地无视的话，也许他还可以认为这是和过去一样的一场两厢情愿的结合。  
　  
动荡之中手脚的束缚为了检验顺从而松开了，然而不顺从的双手不理手腕剧痛，马上开始奋力推拒那人欺近的肩头，然而微弱力气却根本毫无作用。锥生零心如死灰地发现，自己用尽全力无法推开那决绝的人半分。心中痛苦，想要挥动拳头攻击，却轻易地被对方接住了。双腕随即被对方轻易压制，手腕正在愈合的伤口被指尖毫不怜惜地触动，疼痛得那么真切。  
　  
耳边传来了纯血之君沾染情欲的声音：“不想受伤就乖一点，你的身体记得我……我知道的，零……你明明很有感觉……”  
　  
身体的快乐与手腕膝弯脚踝处伤口的疼痛交织中，听到了那人决绝的宣判。从不在人前示弱，即使受尽创伤也言语倔强的少年此刻却再也说不出任何讽刺的话了。  
　  
咒骂根本没有意义，事已至此，所有的咒骂都是他面对眼前状况却无能为力的证据。而且他知道现在开口的话，发出的声音会是他从未听过的屈辱的颤。死死咬住唇不让那可恨声音漏出，但喉间的呜咽却仍无从压抑。挣扎着艰难移回手臂遮挡渐渐脆弱的表情，最后的倔强却被轻易地再次拉开了，他的脆弱就这么无遮无掩地暴露于那人眼前。  
　  
近距离听着沾染欲望情绪的呼吸，被动摇曳起来的少年看到了眼前那水雾模糊了表情的脸，看着那欲望在自己身上得到疏解的男人。锥生零忽然发现，现在自己能抵抗的事似乎已经所剩无几了。他连不让自己在这屈辱的承受中发出羞耻声音都不一定做得到，他似乎只剩一件事可以去坚持去抵抗了——坚持着不让生理性落泪的自己啜泣起来，抵抗着不让自己在这个凌辱自己的人眼前彻底地脆弱起来。  
　  
因缺失记忆而不记得的身体弱点就在这时被那明显熟悉自己身体的人触碰了，那炙热欲望故意触碰自己时，紧咬的唇终于咬不住松开了。随着耻辱难堪的尖喘声发出，生理性的泪水一下子因自己身体的不知廉耻而带上情绪，屈辱地涌出。  
　  
锥生零开始发自内心地觉得冷。  
　  
肢体的反抗慢慢变得无力，消沉的少年终于死了一样沉寂下来。他泪朦胧了眼，颤抖着沉默；他侧开了脸，心中翻涌出浓浓的悲哀，他默默流着泪，隐忍着声音承受着不断的进犯，侵略，肆虐，凌辱……  
　  
鼻头泛酸，生理性的泪终于慢慢带上了情绪，带着绝望滑落。  
　  
那颗于昨晚快速粘附于锥生零的灵魂表面，那力量增强的恶魔种子得到了灵魂中负面情绪的滋润，疯狂生长。种子瞬间大亮的同时，不停地积攒着比白天强烈得多的负面情绪力量，蓄势待发。  
　  
一瞬间少年的记忆再次混淆，这个男人今天一整天对他说的，他们真实的相恋过程，就这么被他彻底拋诸脑后。  
　  
当锥生零越来越清晰地感受到此刻发生的荒唐之事所产生的那种美妙快乐，这情形仿佛在狠狠嘲笑着自己。  
　  
【这是只该发生在相爱的人之间最亲密的事，但你们之间，明明只有恨。】  
　  
锥生零想起曾经的自己，不肯向自认为可以抵抗的一切低头，却都没有多少好结果。  
　  
不肯向吸血鬼的嗜血欲望妥协，狼狈地在不断的渴血中苦苦挣扎着想要继续保持人类的心。最后却依然自暴自弃一般，为了活着而一口一口贪婪地咽下或施舍或利诱或威胁的纯血。  
　  
不肯放弃锥生家最强猎人的能力证明，在猎人协会各种苛刻刁难下挣扎着高昂着头颅抗争。却不得不以不稳定的LevelD之身当上了代理协会长，忍受着猎人们的冷嘲热讽的同时被他们推上舞台与纯血种对抗，可笑得如同跳梁小丑。  
　  
不肯接受自己终将失去理性，最终成为嗜血野兽而毁灭的命运，挣扎着想要在堕落前自行了断，自己掌控自己的生命。却被纯血种一次又一次介入，苟延残喘到了现在，撑过了一次又一次狼狈渴血后依旧偷生。  
　  
而现在，锥生零却连面对毁掉自己一切的这个男人，连他对自己身体的折辱都挣脱不了，甚至在这屈辱的承受之中可恨地感受到了快乐……  
　  
【之前和此刻，你的所有的悲剧都是因为这个罪人，都是玖兰枢所为。而你，你所有的挣扎，在他面前都不过是可笑的徒劳罢了。】  
　  
身体无力反抗，甚至在享受。那巨大的屈辱，化成了不愿发声的少年心灵中的无声质问。  
　  
这算什么……  
　  
玖兰枢，你这算什么？你喜欢的人是优姬吧！？  
　  
你身上有酒的味道，但即使你真的喝醉了，你也不可能把我认成她吧！？你刚刚说出的是我的名字，你明知道是我！！  
　  
那你现在这样做到底为了什么？？  
　  
你告诉我，比天生的吸血鬼还需要血的我，已经不配说自己是人类了；你告诉我，锥生家猎人早就已经被抛弃了，猎人协会不过抓住我随时堕落的把柄，对我的能力，我的剩余价值做最后利用；你还告诉我，咽下你的纯血那一刻开始，我的性命就已经由不得我作主了，我不能随便自己选择去死。  
　  
我的身份、我的能力、我的性命，你逐一践踏！！  
　  
玖兰枢，你是觉得这样还不够吗？你现在是想来摧毁我仅余的自尊吗！？  
　  
以前你让我当她的骑士，当她的盾。让我去保护她，代替她承受伤痛。这些我都接受了，我都办到了！你就算是要惩罚我什么，你也该有合理的理由吧！！  
　  
你是觉得我还会和你争她吗？是觉得如果我被痛恨着的人压在身下凌辱过，我就会自认肮脏，自认不配再和你争了是吗？没有必要，我早就不会和你争了！她爱的人一直只是你！我知道！这你明明也知道的！！  
　  
【因为他不仅要你代替她承受伤痛，他还要你代替她躺在他身下，承受他对她的欲望。】  
　  
就算仅仅因为你觉得她应该保持纯白洁净，就算你不过是要找个人当替身。明明有那么多仰慕你的贵族女孩，有那么多人愿意爬上你的床，你一个纯血之君，要找人当她的替身根本就是动动手指头的事情吧？  
　  
而且，她的替身，找个女人不是更好吗？为什么偏偏要是我！为什么偏偏选一个男人，一个即将堕落成LevelE的低等人类吸血鬼，一个吸血鬼猎人！！何必脏了你纯血之君高贵的身子！！  
　  
【他会选择你，不过是因为这样能将你的剩余价值榨取得更彻底罢了。】  
　  
玖兰枢，你毁了我的整个人生！  
　  
你毁了我的家，害死我的家人！逼我杀了一缕！  
　  
至少一缕！为什么！！至少不把一缕牵扯进来的话……  
　  
眼中越蓄越多的泪泫然欲坠，痛苦至极的人终于开了口，被迫沾上情欲的沙哑声音悲戚地指责：  
　  
“玖兰枢……你不要……太过分了……”  
　  
身上的人忽然一僵，一声近距离的低笑，笑声低得仿佛在嘲，就是不知道所嘲何人。  
　  
肢体的纠缠报复一般一下子变得急促，火热忽然蓄意地奋力撞向脆弱。刻意制造出的剧烈美妙让少年一瞬失控，死咬的唇再次松脱，昂头尖喘着呼喊出声。  
　  
剧烈的快乐中一下子狠狠闭眼，泪水落尽。再次睁眼时，在过于激烈的触感中颤抖着的少年视线变得清晰，因而看清了转头后正对着的眼前的那张脸。褐发纯血之君不是对着自己侮辱嘲弄，那声嘲笑，嘲的更像正是笑着的人本人。  
　  
锥生零看到，那双幽暗的酒红中沉重地压抑在冷笑之下的，是某种在这个时候，这个情形，这个人不该有的情绪。  
　  
凭什么！  
　  
凭什么强迫着我的你，比我还痛苦！！  
　  
被那隐藏巨大痛苦的眼神惊住，锥生零忽然想起这样隐忍在愤怒冷笑之下，反差极大的悲苦情绪他在今天白天见过。那时候，他们在浴室。那是忽然自冷笑着的人眼中跌出的，一滴砸得他胸口发疼的泪……  
　  
今天……  
　  
今天？  
　  
不对，今天我见过一缕，一缕没有死……  
　  
不，不是。那个一缕，已经不是原来的一缕了。这个玖兰枢，他……  
　  
【玖兰枢就是玖兰枢，他是害你人生被毁的魔鬼。】  
　  
不是……这个玖兰枢……他……他情深意切地给我诉说过，我们相爱的过程……那些……那些事都是真实存在过的。他和我是……是恋人，我只是……只是忘记了。  
　  
【他不过是在欺骗你，骗得你的真心，你就会死心塌地心甘情愿沦为棋子。玖兰枢今天能强行侵犯你，就证明什么爱意都是假的。】  
　  
不，他今天说的那些，我知道那都是真的。他没有骗我……  
　  
是我，是我忘了……他是不该，但我也没有解释清楚……事情会变成这样，是因为……什么……  
　  
因为那时候……可那时候我不是真的想不回来，而且我明知道那样说的话，他很可能崩溃……但我就是想和他对着干……  
　  
不对！那时候也是你在煽动我！  
　  
你是谁！！你究竟是谁！！  
　  
纯血之君这时忽然俯身，动荡中拥住了一瞬间走神着的少年，报复般的放纵热情下，纯血之君情绪异样的低沉声音喑哑不明地在耳边指责：  
　  
“过分的……明明是你，零……”  
　  
　  
————  
　


	127. 恶魔之罪（二）

第五十章 恶魔之罪（二）  
　  
“过分的……明明是你，零……”  
　  
在那声毫无道理可言的指责中，锥生零彻底怔住了。以他现在的记忆，对方这样的指责根本是无理取闹。但锥生零依然感觉到了罪恶感，这样的诡异罪恶感在这一整天下来出现了很多次。甚至在刚刚……  
　  
【玖兰枢！你个疯子！你最好现在杀了我！不然，我一定会杀了你的！！】  
　  
锥生零在极度的恐惧和愤怒当中吼出这句话以后，心中忽然在剧痛。胸腔中属于对方的那颗心脏似乎忽然狠狠击中，痛得漏跳了一拍，充斥心脏的疼痛巨大到难以忍受，继而生出了无法名状的罪恶感。但锥生零不明白，为什么拒绝施暴的自己要有罪恶感。直到他终于再次想起，那个人告诉过他，他们敌人的目的是要他亲手杀了自己最重要的人。而眼前这个被自己叫嚣着要杀了的人，很可能就是他最重要的人。心灵深处因为自己的叫嚣而在害怕，也在为说出这句话必然诱发的对方的反应而觉得负罪……  
　  
纯血之君的索取短时间内变得太急，急切过头的进展这时不可避免地牵扯出了撕痛。触感过于敏锐的少年于走神中一下子泪水满溢，全身发僵，无法压抑地发出了一声痛苦得真切的脆弱急哼，那不知何时被再次松开的双手却不由自主地紧攥了对方肩头。他随即感觉到身上的男人身体猛然一震，急促的呼吸忽然顿住，动作被狠狠压抑着停下了。  
　  
锥生零看到自耳边抬起的那张熟悉的脸，但那可恨的罪人脸上居然出现那样的表情，这是他完全不能理解的。那个注视着自己的人笑了，残忍地冷笑着，低声在指责：  
　  
“零，你的信用真的不好……”  
　  
五指穿入了发间轻托住了脑后，另一只手指尖流连着眉梢眼角。描绘的手最后捧住了脸颊，拇指指腹与酒红的眼睛留恋于双唇。  
　  
“昨晚说‘这一次不会放弃了’的，明明就是这张嘴……”  
　  
急切却不愿过于急躁的亲吻随即落下了，强势地交融彼此的气息。醇厚甜美的红酒气息沿着不顺从的抗拒纠缠自对方舌尖沾染而来，深吻如此甜美醉人。  
　  
相比身体的渐渐契合，锥生零的思绪此前一直都是抗拒的，他们始终貌合神离。然而这时，思绪终于因对方的话而乱了。  
　  
“这一次不会放弃了”？  
　  
我对他说过？  
　  
放弃……不，我不是放弃了什么，我没有……我忘记了，那不是我愿意忘记的……  
　  
你的感情我不能轻易相信，更不能轻易回应。  
　  
那些感情太过沉重，什么都不记得，只知道仇恨的我，不能，不敢，也……不配……  
　  
【感情？你真的以为他是有感情的吗？】  
　  
锥生零想起的那些事情让他陷入疑惑，恶魔种子的生硬干扰此刻显得有些无力。他记起刚刚自耳边抬起的脸，对方明明是渴望浓重而不忍催促，他明明可以深情得让任何人都相信自己是被爱的，为什么他还要表现得残忍，引人憎恨？他想让他……恨他？  
　  
所以你才强迫我？强迫发生这种事……  
　  
他一直在残忍地冷笑，甚至在刚刚温柔亲吻他之前。但就在那本该毫无破绽的残忍冷笑中，锥生零不可理喻地轻易看穿了那双眼中的伤痛。他看到的那两汪酒红，明明将他视若珍宝。  
　  
体内重新开始的动作依然强势，但绵密热烈的接触仿佛带着怜爱，带着若有若无的小心，小心翼翼地只触动身体的快乐。被迫开始的事情进展得激烈，然而他却居然觉得这个人是温柔的，温柔得仿佛在取悦，在侍奉。锥生零不懂，他如果只是想让自己相信他不过是在惩罚自己，那他露出这样的表情做什么？对他那么温柔做什么？  
　  
你明明是珍惜我的……  
　  
你明明不是那个人……  
　  
你到底……想做什么？  
　  
少年在身体陷入迷乱时思绪也混乱了。深知现在这样的情况，自己是可以挣扎的，为什么不挣扎？已经被放开的双手就搭在对方肩头上，为什么不推开？对方比自己还要清楚怎样能触发自己身体的快乐，更清楚知道自己身体喜欢什么样的节奏。不曾记得和他有过什么，但深吻的气息与绞缠的触感都令身体着迷……  
　  
不该这样……为什么……  
　  
【别再自欺欺人了！张开你的眼睛看清楚这个罪人是谁！】  
　  
他是……他是……玖兰……  
　  
“枢……”  
　  
适逢交叠的唇分开，脱口而出的呼喊让锥生零震惊。  
　  
而听见少年颤着声音唤出了那个名字，身上的人身体亦是狠狠一颤，随后低头紧紧抱住了那个似乎慢慢变得柔顺的少年。  
　  
渐渐沉溺的低叹在耳边轻响，身体忽然被拥得那么紧，这一刻锥生零能感觉到，如果可以的话，对方是真的想将自己永远抱在怀里的。而这深情让锥生零的思绪再一次挣扎想起，今天他被多次明确地告知自己失去了重要的记忆，他与身上这个热情的男人是恋人。他们也许早就在这张床上抵死缠绵过，早就两厢情愿地一起沉溺失控过。  
　  
弱点就在这时再次被热情触碰到，少年瞬间绷起了身，清晰地感受到体内属于对方那热情之物的温度和形状，少年不由自主地揽紧了那人肩头，不知所措地红透了脸。脑中的记忆消失得越是彻底，身体的记忆便越发让人在意。记忆断层的少年以为自己初尝情欲，但两具身体的高契合又让他觉得无所适从。  
　  
【原来你不过是想要寻找肉体上的安慰？在这虚情假意的罪人身下？被侍奉得舒服了，你就觉得他是有真心的了？】  
　  
不……我没有……  
　  
记忆的彻底缺失，情绪的不断干扰，让因发现了自己认为的真相而慢慢变得柔顺的少年此刻感受到的所有快乐，逐渐转变成罪。  
　  
【锥生零，他是玖兰枢！是毁掉你一切的那个人！】  
　  
他……不对……这个人……他不会是毁掉我一切的那个人……  
　  
身体的快乐与混乱的思绪不断糅合，让少年痛苦异常。灵魂表面的暗紫种子那诡异的暗紫光忽然越发诡异起来，猜疑越来越重，信任越来越薄。锥生零刚刚凭自己双眼发现的一切，开始越来越让他不敢相信。  
　  
【玖兰枢是魔鬼！你居然在为这个魔鬼开脱！】  
　  
他不是……我没有，我没有为谁开脱！  
　  
身体被不断刺激，不断催促，原本的美好感觉渐渐沉重得快要无法承受。刚刚他有多怜惜包容，现在他就有多热切渴望。这一切都让少年觉得他是真的爱着自己的……  
　  
【这个人，他是摧毁你一切的罪魁祸首。他将你强行压在身下侵犯，不过是一时兴起的泄欲罢了。这只是凌辱！而你居然觉得他这样做是因为爱你！？】  
　  
不对！我只是……  
　  
不要再说了！你闭嘴！！你……你到底是谁！  
　  
有个声音不断告诉锥生零，他该痛恨着玖兰枢，但他却想为眼前的人辩解，为自己不该恨他寻找理由。知道眼下的状况不是对方一人的过错，自己的有意违逆也是诱因。而且他这忽然的违逆根本不是出于真心，他甚至失去控制地说出了自己根本不曾想过要说出口的话。  
　  
现在发生的一切，都只因那个声音的干扰而起！  
　  
干扰……干扰人心！你！是你！！  
　  
玖兰枢曾对锥生零说的话终于被记起。  
　  
【她叫卡菡，她目的不是杀你，而是要每一世的你都亲手杀死最重要的人。】  
　  
【上一世，你杀死的是……这一世，你被指示抹除了记忆，由对我的恨意最强烈的那一刻起。】  
　  
【我们的敌人具体能力还不明，但我大概能确定，她似乎有一项干扰人心的能力……】  
　  
如果真如他所说，上一世让我杀死一缕的棋局你也有份！！  
　  
而且，刚刚在干扰我的是你！！  
　  
指示抹去我记忆的人也是你！！  
　  
你凭什么夺走！！  
　  
粘附于灵魂表面的恶魔种子忽然光芒大盛，刚刚开始才积攒起的负面力量已经巨大到让它在被发现异常的情况下，依然夺取了锥生零身体的控制权。  
　  
少年的身体开始脱离控制，他惊恐地发现自己从不知哪儿生出了力气，忽然激烈挣扎起来，甚至破口大骂：“放开我！玖兰枢！！你放开我！你这个疯唔——”  
　  
一直轻柔拥抱着的手一瞬间压制双手的同时，用力捂上了嘴。  
　  
一下子惊醒，惊觉自己的身体在脱离自己的控制，惊觉纯血之君忽然的变化。  
　  
迫切行动着的人不知道身下那少年这时一切行动都并非本意，少年身体的挣扎，话语的愤怒，一切变化都在告诉他：他不愿意，却被迫彻底接纳自己的欲望。  
　  
然而纯血之君却无视了他所察觉的不愿意，仍一心一意地逼迫投入，开始不顾少年能不能承受催促着巅峰。  
　  
【看吧！他不可能会有真心！而你居然寄望着他是和那个魔鬼不同的两个人！你甚至想顺从于他！他是玖兰枢！是魔鬼！而你，不过是他的一个低贱床伴！】  
　  
我没有那样想！  
　  
明明是你！你是故意的！  
　  
分合变得急促而疼痛，感觉却依然好得不合情理。忽然那种临界的极乐感觉袭来，少年不曾对那种感觉有过记忆，但他一瞬间知道了即将发生什么。  
　  
身体脱离锥生零的控制地在反抗，在拒绝，又被纯血之君狠狠禁锢着侵略，激烈的较量最后动荡成了被迫沉溺的姿态。这样的姿态和不断的干扰让锥生零完全混乱了。原本想要相信自己所看到那个真相的人忽然在这逐渐变得疼痛的真真切切的“被迫”状态下，被更深地蛊惑了。  
　  
【锥生零！你在那带着“原罪”的吸血鬼、毁灭锥生家的罪魁祸首身下自甘堕落地沉沦，甚至为那魔鬼辩解！你这个吸血鬼猎人的叛徒！！锥生家的耻辱！！】  
　  
住口！！我不是！！  
　  
玖兰枢！！你放开我！！  
　  
不！！不要！！我不要！！！  
　  
然而来不及了。  
　  
来不及拒绝，来不及反抗。少年一瞬间昂首，颤抖着弓起了腰身，在身上的男人所赋予的极乐中痉挛着解脱。  
　  
腰身被对方紧紧勒住，节奏越来越快的剧烈欢愉还在持续。颤抖着解脱后锥生零长久地滞留在了极乐，全身发软的人被迫继续着可恨的沉溺。这时他看到身上那个气息纷乱的男人忽然闭上了眸，他低喘着，体内火热的冲击不断加快加重，身体牵扯碰撞出纠缠不清的声音充斥于耳际。  
　  
少年忽然知道快了，已经来不及了。  
　  
被绝望滋养的暗紫恶魔种子持续干扰，少年终于出现幻觉，耳边传来了身上那个男人浸满情欲，阴冷残忍的笑声。  
　  
「感觉怎么样啊？锥生君，天生纯血的技术不错吧？被你的情敌，你的仇人压在身下操的滋味如何？她是那样纯净，她不能。既然如此，她肮脏低贱的骑士，就让你来承受我对她的全部欲望吧。顺便就当是奖励吧，让你在成为弃子，被彻底丢弃之前好好享受一下。」  
　  
不！！  
　  
闭嘴！！  
　  
胸腔中疯狂跳动的心在叫嚣着，理智判断的真相，与身体真实的拒绝在较量。然而他想相信的一切都在发现快要来不及时彻底动摇了——这是一场开始于被迫的欢爱，他确实无视了自己的意愿，这一点无论如何也无法改变。  
　  
意识到这一点，少年忽然发自真心地开始反抗。他不愿意事情在这种状态下完成，这种事本就不该是这样的情形下发生的。  
　  
锥生零无力的微小挣扎对方连压制也懒得压制，直接无视。捂住嘴的冰冷手指忽然扼住了颈。伸手抓住那扼颈的手腕，意图解救，被迫攀上的巅峰中忽然缺氧，极乐之中窒息濒死。  
　  
侵犯忽然变得粗暴，急躁的结合牵扯出疼痛。不断的疼痛碰击伴随低喘，纯血之君那一声不允许说出的话转变成了少年听不懂真正含义的压抑低喘。外来的热度决绝地在身体脆弱的最深处横冲直撞，狠狠地不断撞击最敏感的点，在诱得紧绷的内部不留情面地折磨，仿佛故意一般在最后关头制造着剧痛。  
　  
在被迫承受的极乐和疼痛中，少年因缺氧而痛苦流泪。这时那个男人忽然放开了扼住咽喉的手，抓扣住腰臀，不顾一切地冲击。喉间的手松开，锥生零终于有就说话的余地了，但缺氧过后思绪短暂不清，理智挣扎着整理语言。  
　  
【还不死心吗？这样一个凌辱着你的魔鬼，你居然还想找理由去相信他？】  
　  
锥生零知道来不及了，心急心乱心慌，想要和什么抗衡。  
　  
不！玖兰枢！！  
　  
你答应过的！！答应过不强迫我的！！  
　  
可你现在这样，我还凭什么去相信！！  
　  
锥生零拼尽力气艰难出声，语句却依然不顺：“不要！不是这样的！你不能！混蛋！玖兰枢你听我说！放开我——！！不要——！！”  
　  
扣住腰臀最后冲刺着的人听着那少年最终一刻来临前的示弱，听着那绝望一般的求饶，不断持续的霸道进入忽然一下子停止了。但那滚烫欲望并没有抽离，反而因紧紧结合而进入到了最深处，耳边忽然响起一声浸透了情欲的解脱叹息。  
　  
就在外来热度强行在内部迸进的瞬间，锥生零终于失去了再坚持相信什么的意愿。一瞬间，被干扰得彻底混淆的同时，锥生零陷入了极端的绝望。  
　  
为什么……  
　  
为什么不肯放过我……  
　  
锥生零虚软了身，他失了魂般的眼看着自他耳边抬起的脸，看着那个欲望彻底解脱的人，看着那张残忍微笑着的脸。  
　  
【真是可怜呐，什么感情，什么爱，你不过是这魔鬼能随意蹂躏，凌辱，玩弄的，肮脏不堪的一个可笑玩偶罢了！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！】  
　  
魔鬼……  
　  
脑中仿佛充斥着刺耳的嘲笑，泪控制不住地涌出。  
　  
心冷了，死了，彻底碎成了沙砾。  
　  
玖兰枢……  
　  
魔鬼……  
　  
　  
————  
　


	128. 恶魔之罪（三）

第五十章 恶魔之罪（三）  
　  
月之寮主寮，玖兰纯血之君的寝室里，君王与挚爱的恋人之间发生着的似乎是与以前相同的缠绵，然而这其实不过是误会与干扰之间引发的事。  
　  
之前灌下的酒似乎到现在才开始发挥作用，但玖兰枢仍然清楚知道自己在做什么。  
　  
他不记得他们之间的一切了，“爱”已经不存在了。想以感情将他留在身边，已经几乎不可能了。  
　  
玖兰枢曾说过不想逼他选择，但他知道那不过是说着好听的。他渴望锥生零能主动留在自己的身边，但现在，已经不能了。  
　  
他将他们的回忆全部忘了。  
　  
微醺中，玖兰枢脑中难以遏制地出现锥生零刚刚站在校门前的那个画面，他仿佛看到锥生零在自己面前转身，推开铁栅栏门径直离开了。  
　  
你终于要走了？  
　  
不，不可以……  
　  
“你凭什么让我听你的，我们之间什么都不是！”  
　  
凭什么？  
　  
就凭你亲口说过的话……  
　  
“你以为你今天说了那些，我就会信了？恋人？有什么证据！放开我！你这疯子！！”  
　  
证据吗？  
　  
你想要证据的话，我可以给，用最深刻的方式……  
　  
如果你逃开，我说过的，让我抓到，我便要惩罚你了。现在，我如约把你抓回来了。  
　  
“玖兰枢！你个疯子！杀最好现在了我！不然，我一定会杀了你的！！”  
　  
……杀了我？  
　  
【那个诅咒……如果那真的是注定的，如果哪一天，我真的想杀你了……玖兰枢，不要让这个诅咒应验……在我要杀你之前，杀了我……玖兰枢，杀了……】  
　  
不。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，锥生零杀不了他，即使不封锁他的血族力量，他也杀不了。  
　  
而且玖兰枢不会杀锥生零，即使锥生零再怎样想杀他，玖兰枢也不会杀他。  
　  
玖兰枢答应过的。  
　  
“不，零，我答应过你的……”  
　  
【你杀不了我的，我也不会杀你。】  
　  
“你杀不了我，我也不会杀你……”  
　  
【锥生零，你不准逃避，任何理由你都休想推开我。】  
　  
对，任何理由都休想推开……  
　  
“你会……永远留在我身边……”  
　  
玖兰枢知道，很快锥生零就会感觉到他的身体渴求着自己。他会相信，他们早就是这样的关系，并将在以后依然维持这样的关系，直到他接受这段关系。  
　  
假如再也不能“爱”了，那就“恨”吧。如果只有这样才能在最短的时间里以最剧烈的感情完全占据他的心。如果这样能再次被他彻底记住，再也不会被遗忘。  
　  
这一次，誓要让他……恨得终生不忘。  
　  
玖兰枢没有让这一次疼痛，因为不痛才是酷刑。  
　  
下定决心的纯血之君压抑了浓重的渴望，温柔的亲吻落于脸颊耳侧，循序渐进地引导着，耐心温柔地引诱着。引导那因失去记忆而变得对这件事毫无经验的少年适应自己的节奏，引诱那适应了节奏的少年与自己共舞。  
　  
不算快的动作，不算重的力量，分开的下肢被持续着相同节奏反复进退的窄腰暧昧嵌入，紧密的牵扯相触让那人生出极乐，分于腰两侧的腿开始不住地颤。本就温柔的结合在优质的润滑辅助下越发和谐，轻柔接触间牵引出的声音听得人耳热。  
　  
玖兰枢总是喜欢在亲密情事中欺负羞怯的锥生零，但其实只要他愿意，玖兰枢可以让锥生零只有极乐，而绝不会不适。比如现在，即使狭窄内部已经被滚烫长时间碾压厮磨，即使节奏已经慢慢进展得激动热烈，即使少年柔软的身已随着动作剧烈摇曳。看着发红的耳尖，玖兰枢知道锥生零未曾疼痛，他只能感受到无限的快乐。  
　  
锥生零不会痛，是因为玖兰枢清楚知道怎样能让他不痛。他知道怎样能让锥生零快乐，怎样能让他失控。他昨晚才让锥生零失控得哭泣着亲口说出了爱……  
　  
可是“爱”已经……再也不存在了……  
　  
越是快乐，越是失控，他就会越恨。  
　  
那么，就让他沉溺于天堂，然后恨他入骨。  
　  
少年想要逃离他的诱惑，被他抓回了；想要取回武器自卫，被他阻止了，想要挥拳朝他发起攻击，被他压制了，想要以手臂遮挡脆弱表情，被他拉开了。他低沉的声音发出，让少年明白自己的决绝，让他放弃那些无谓的挣扎：  
　  
“不想受伤就乖一点，你的身体记得我……我知道的，零……你明明很有感觉……”  
　  
湿润的酒红眼眸隐含着发苦的笑，在这和谐声音中默默地注视身下那被他凌辱得身体颤抖表情绝望的少年。他注视着他在进展顺利的情事中咬唇沉默着，痛苦流泪。不是第一次在情事中让对方流泪，却是第一次故意让对方绝望流泪，也是第一次看到对方因情事而落泪时真正感到心疼。  
　  
只因他清楚知道他不愿意。  
　  
就这么让他不停在快乐漩涡中颤抖失神，流着泪的绝望少年终于发出了悲戚的指责：  
　  
“玖兰枢……你不要……太过分了……”  
　  
痛苦的指责撞击着玖兰枢空荡荡的心，之前他在自己眼前失去心脏，那一次是差点失去。而这一次，他明明还在身边，还在自己怀里，但是这一次玖兰枢知道他是真的已经失去了。  
　  
报复一般故意触发极乐，看恨着自己的少年在自己的动作下失控尖喘，身体却本能一般相拥。看到他因自己的触碰而热烈反应着，持续着故意触碰的人有一瞬的失控，死死压抑的情绪纷纷逃逸。他说：  
　  
“过分的……明明是你，零……”  
　  
这份感情，一直都是真的，但是你一下子就将它否定了，忘记得彻彻底底的。我千辛万苦才得来的相爱，就这么失去了。  
　  
玖兰枢曾对他说：  
　  
【我保证，你不愿意的话，我就什么都不做。】  
　  
【我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。】  
　  
【零，即使你不愿意，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。】  
　  
可为了自己的目的，他现在故意在他不愿意的时候要了他。  
　  
为的正是让那个背永远锁在自己身边的他，彻底记住。  
　  
只要能被永远记住，再痛苦我也不介意。你得陪着我，再痛苦也得留在我身边。  
　  
你不记得爱了，起码记得恨吧。  
　  
起码……记得吧。  
　  
锥生零曾对他说：  
　  
【放假回来……我们试着在一起吧，我好像……有点喜欢你了。】  
　  
【当我看到空荡荡的寝室，那一刻我确实觉得寂寞，而我想到的是你。我发现我希望……在这时候陪伴我的那个人是你。】  
　  
【然后你探出身来看我，看到那样的你。我发现我想留在你身边陪着你……我很清楚这意味着什么……】  
　  
【玖兰枢，我想清楚了，我不想放弃，所以这一次不会放弃了。】  
　  
那些艰难换来的告白和承诺，如今显得那么可笑！  
　  
过分的明明是你！零！零……  
　  
放纵的身体，玖兰枢一颗心被狠狠束缚，所有的内情不能被知晓。她悲哀地自嘲，美妙的感觉与内心的剧痛形成极大反差。  
　  
不稳的渴望让他不小心弄痛了那个忘记了他们一切的人，在他真切的痛哼中，正常情形下从不真正伤他的人条件反射一般生出了怜惜。俯视那朦胧着眼，满脸泪痕，脆弱的委屈少年。  
　  
现在……  
　  
现在还不是让他痛的时机……  
　  
玖兰枢冷笑，“零，你的信用真的不好……”  
　  
死死隐藏的柔情终于只掩埋在残忍中，不能泄露而出。  
　  
“昨晚说‘这一次不会放弃了’的，明明就是这张嘴……”  
　  
看着那茫然的少年，忍不住寻着这样的借口亲吻。  
　  
在重新开始的情事中，忍不住地温柔怜爱。自欺欺人地告诉自己，这样取悦的姿态不是因为怜惜，不过是为了俘虏猎物。缱绻柔情地亲吻那因愣神而莫名柔顺的少年。  
　  
“枢……”  
　  
亲吻结束时，锥生零忽然唤出了那个名字，玖兰枢不会天真到以为真的能以这样的方式唤起他的记忆。但在听到那声呼唤时，他的心脏依然一瞬间跳得那样剧烈。  
　  
玖兰枢清楚知道，无论锥生零是因为身体的深刻记忆还是别的什么而唤出这个名字，这样的他对玖兰枢来说这都是海市蜃楼，美丽却不可追求。  
　  
他不知道自己是不是以后都只能在这样的时刻里，假装那丢失了的独属于自己的宝物重新回到了自己身边？  
　  
真切的爱意几乎挣脱压抑，逃逸而出。然而他不能，纯血之君将所有情绪咽了回去。  
　  
被迫的少年慢慢变得柔顺，他终是被狡猾的吸血鬼勾引了吗？玖兰枢笑了。深知少年现在的顺从姿态，之后会让他的心恨得有多彻底，终于知道以后他都只能在这样的沉沦里妄图认为他们还相爱。  
　  
然而这时的锥生零已经因干扰而混乱了，玖兰枢却完全不知。如同他内心回响的那些痛苦告白，忘记一切的少年也完全不曾知。  
　  
忘记过去的所爱之人终于在释放前开始挣扎叫骂：“放开我！玖兰枢！！你放开我！你个疯唔——”  
　  
玖兰枢闭上了眼，他知道时机到了。  
　  
先让他沉溺于天堂，然后亲手将他拖入地狱。  
　  
一直轻柔拥抱着的手一瞬间捂上了嘴，狠狠侍弄那反抗着的少年，直到他于颤抖挣扎中释放。释放后的少年却仍然不肯顺从无力地继续挣扎，捂住嘴的手决绝地扼上了颈。  
　  
我说过很多次了，已经认定了，只能是你了。因此，无论如何也不会让你逃离了。  
　  
所以，要恨，便恨吧。  
　  
“不要！不是这样的！你不能！混蛋！玖兰枢你听我说！放开我——！！不要——！！”  
　  
他故意压制了他所有的挣扎让两具身体亲密结合，一次次进入因反抗被压制而绝望瑟缩的少年身体最深处。  
　  
他故意让本已诱得顺从的情事重新回到强迫的状态，故意让动作牵扯得疼痛。  
　  
他故意在疼痛得瑟瑟发抖的少年耳边，愉悦地喘息出声。  
　  
他故意在即将爆发的边缘放弃了所有压制，只一心一意地残忍掠夺。  
　  
他故意在少年痛苦哀求时强行进入，在紧密的灼热中迸进属于自己的温度。  
　  
他故意毁掉两颗心。  
　  
“放开我……”  
　  
锥生零说出的话不出玖兰枢所料，刚刚被迫与自己缠绵的少年声音如此诡静。玖兰枢抬首，他看到了少年满脸的泪痕，和满眼的绝望。  
　  
纯血之君发现，自己的那颗心似乎终于可以做到对任何事都无动于衷，波澜不惊了。  
　  
“放开……放开我……”  
　  
锥生零的声音没了波动，他的身体似乎无意识地在挣扎。冷眼看到仿佛心死了的少年，玖兰枢没有阻止他推开自己。侧躺在锥生零身边，玖兰枢沉默地注视着。  
　  
锥生零默默地流着泪，颤抖着伸手拉过一旁的薄被，遮掩自己那即使暧昧痕迹渐消，但肌肤泛滥的粉色却昭示先前荒唐的瑟缩身体。锥生零努力积攒着力气挪动身体，尽可能地远离身侧的那个人，远离那个凌辱了自己的魔鬼。  
　  
看着这样的情形，玖兰枢什么都没有做，只安静地地看着眼前的一切。  
　  
锥生零艰难挪动身体，将床头的血蔷薇拿起，上膛。  
　  
就在玖兰枢以为他要再一次将枪口指向他时，血蔷薇的枪口却转了向，抵上了锥生零自己的下颚，准备扣动扳机。  
　  
这一刻锥生零彻底想不起自己是在经历有幸重来的第二次人生，想不起自己经历那么多为的是要救回弟弟锥生一缕，更想不起自己今天听到过的那些事情。  
　  
然而在锥生零有所行动以前，玖兰枢迅速挥开了他手中的血蔷薇。  
　  
锥生零这时心灰意冷力气不足，银枪瞬间脱手。但他紧攒着银枪扣着的钢质链子不肯松手，似乎想将它拉回来。见此情形，玖兰枢随即伸过手拽出他死死攒住的钢链，远远扔掉了。随后，玖兰枢一言不发地抱住了他，禁锢了他的所有行动。  
　  
锥生零还在挣扎，但经历一场因不断的内心干扰而痛苦煎熬的欢愉后，极度自厌的他根本没有多少力气。锥生零渐渐停止了挣扎，他平静得似乎已经丢失了所有的情绪，丢失了所有抗争的念头，唯剩下“远离自己痛苦的源头”这个想法支撑着他。  
　  
锥生零默默流着眼泪，一句一句，喃喃细语：  
　  
“玖兰枢，我不会……不会再对她有什么心思了，真的……我也……已经帮你杀掉那家伙了，够了吧……我很累了……真的很累……你去找别的棋子吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢自背后紧抱着锥生零，透过银发看着阳台遮得严实的落地帘，他酒红双眼中的色彩越来越冷。  
　  
“放过我吧……玖兰枢，求你……放过我……”  
　  
听着锥生零最后的那声绝望请求，玖兰枢默默笑了，笑得苦涩疼痛。  
　  
玖兰枢一心要让锥生零恨上自己，他以为让他恨得越是彻底，才能记得越是深刻。但是，到这时玖兰枢才发现，即使是锥生零的恨也只属于别人。无论他做出什么残忍的事，锥生零的恨都给了别人，然后又把他当成了别人，将恨都转了过来。  
　  
他甚至不知道要怎么样才能成为他真正恨着的那个人，真正被他正视；要怎么样才能真正以自己的身份被他记住，怎样才能让他再也忘不掉的只是自己。  
　  
而不是只记住了别人。  
　  
如果无论如何也不能只是我，那就……成为那个人吧……  
　  
“你还不能死呢，你死了……谁来保护优姬？”  
　


	129. 恶魔之罪（四）

第五十章 恶魔之罪（四）  
　  
“放过我吧……玖兰枢，求你……放过我……”  
　  
直到喃喃地说完了心中所想，锥生零的思绪终于慢慢变得清晰清明起来。  
　  
“你还不能死呢，你死了……谁来保护优姬？”  
　  
【看吧，别被他骗了！锥生零！他所做的一切全都是为了他心爱的女孩！这个魔鬼不过是利用你！】  
　  
玖兰枢冷静冷酷的声音在耳边响起，恶魔种子的干扰也不断持续，但锥生零的心却不可思议地平静了。锥生零不知道的是，他即将经历的某件事让恶魔种子的声音渐渐不能再影响他的心了。但如果可以让他选，锥生零也许会宁愿那件事永远不要发生。  
　  
优姬……为什么要提优姬？我不会对她有想法了……  
　  
不对……不……  
　  
你不是今天才告诉我优姬和蓝堂英两情相悦了吗……  
　  
锥生零想着白天优姬出现时玖兰枢心死了一样的微笑，然后再次想起今天在浴室看到的那一滴泪，砸得自己心疼的泪。  
　  
魔鬼会流泪吗？  
　  
要我保护优姬的那个人……明明不是你……  
　  
意识到锥生零在摇摆不定，恶魔种子和某个力量在较量，再次意图干扰。  
　  
【哦？一滴鳄鱼泪就能让你忘了？忘了这个魔鬼刚刚是怎么玩弄你的了？】  
　  
锥生零不断想起更多更多，想起这个刚刚明明不小心泄露柔情蜜意，又忽然不断强迫自己的人，想起他在白天对自己讲述他们相恋过程时那满满溢出的温柔。想起他提及圣诞节看着自己时眼里的深情，想起自己脑中出现的真实画面里的他眼神是一样的。  
　  
锥生零想起他情难自禁地靠近想亲吻自己，却依然克制了。  
　  
魔鬼会克制吗？  
　  
【克制？哈哈哈哈哈！他刚刚克制了吗？他才刚刚掐住你的脖子，强行在你身体里头射过啊。或者说，锥生零，你就是这么贱？身体被这魔鬼糟践得爽了，于是顺从了？】  
　  
不是……我不是……  
　  
思绪混乱的锥生零喉间有着不受控制的抖，“放……你……放开……”  
　  
玖兰枢知道自己刚刚说出的话将唤回的会是什么，他松开了手，将背对自己的锥生零身体转向，强迫他看着自己。  
　  
 玖兰枢此刻的表情是锥生零经常在那个魔鬼脸上看到的，以掌控一切为乐的那个魔鬼的笑。  
　  
玖兰枢冷漠看着遗忘了他们之间所有事情，却将对别人的恨全部转嫁于自己身上的恋人。轻柔拭去了锥生零苍白脸孔上未干的泪痕，玖兰枢对着他微笑，“好好记住这次的教训了，零。以后可别再想着离开了。”  
　  
看着那熟悉的魔鬼笑容，锥生零心中却莫名冒出古怪的想法。  
　  
别……别哭……  
　  
你这样是想做什么……你想……让我恨你吗？  
　  
【你本来就恨他的啊，锥生零。想想你弟弟的死，他就是魔鬼……】  
　  
一缕？一缕的……死……  
　  
【他是魔鬼，他逼你杀了弟弟，是他逼你亲手杀死了一缕。】  
　  
他……不是他……不要再——！！！  
　  
“呃——！！！”  
　  
锥生零忽然自喉间生出那种熟悉的开水烫过的麻痒疼痛，痛到了无法忍受的程度。淡紫双眸变得鲜红艳丽，尖利獠牙不受控制地伸出。  
　  
锥生零突发原因不明的极度渴血。记忆中的那么多次的渴血，没有一次强烈到这样的程度。锥生零扼着剧烈灼烧着，叫嚣着需要鲜血的咽喉，绝望得几乎想将它撕毁。  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间皱眉，看着眼前少年的状态。他看到锥生零左颈侧的十字蔷薇正发出耀目的鲜红光芒，随着光芒慢慢淡去，左颈侧的酒红色十字蔷薇彻底消失不见了。  
　  
从玖兰枢为小时候的锥生零加上了十字蔷薇纹印的那天起，到了今天，终于满了十年，十字蔷薇封印彻底失效了。  
　  
锥生零一直以来主动切断的血亲感应，如今无比清晰地显现。被压制的渴血感也在极短时间内发生虚假反噬，锥生零不是真的需要血，但渴血感会如彻底堕落一般剧烈。虚假反噬的状态让他极度渴望咽下血亲长辈的纯血，也只有咽下血亲长辈的纯血，这个状态才能解除。  
　  
玖兰枢知道十字蔷薇纹印的规律规则，知道这时候只有自己的血可以解除这个状态。他果断凑近了锥生零，让他的脸贴向自己的颈，“零，喝我的血。”  
　  
锥生零极度渴望着玖兰枢的纯血，但这样的状态让他恐惧了。  
　  
【不可以！如果再次咽下玖兰枢的纯血，你就会继续沦为他的棋子，一步一步走入万劫不复！】  
　  
以鲜血作交换，被迫成为棋子……  
　  
这样的情况对记忆缺失的锥生零来说刺激太大，他身体猛然一抖，立即极度恐慌地奋力挣扎起来，痛苦大叫：“滚开！滚开！！玖兰枢！你又有什么目的！！”  
　  
【这一次说不定不止是棋子，他很可能还会将你当成便利的泄靇欲工具！】  
　  
玖兰枢紧紧抱住锥生零不肯松手，对怀里歇斯底里地挣扎着的人冷静说着：“无论我有什么目的都先放一边，你这个状态……”  
　  
锥生零疯狂拒绝着，不愿那曾被这个人拿捏着任意利用的弱点再次落入魔爪。他愤怒大叫：“滚开！！”  
　  
玖兰枢果断咬开了手腕，蓄上纯血以后想要强行渡入锥生零口中。然而锥生零死咬了牙关开始奋力挣扎，玖兰枢当即狠狠捏住他的下颌，锥生零牙关剧痛中松动，带血的吻随即袭来。  
　  
直到那一口纯血全部落入锥生零口中，玖兰枢的唇才褪开了。但他才刚退开，锥生零马上挣动起来，将身体探出了床沿，痛苦至极地将那口假装吞咽的纯血吐出。  
　  
看到这样的情形，玖兰枢死皱起眉头，愤怒到了极点。被锥生零恨着的自己，即使是真心存着善意也不会被接受。  
　  
既然善意不行，那就恶意吧！  
　  
玖兰枢随即将锥生零拉扯了回来，手腕已经愈合的伤口被他重新咬开。玖兰枢再次捏住了锥生零的下颌，将手腕往他嘴边塞。玖兰枢此刻居然有了自残的感觉，他正以行动和言语摧毁自己的心。  
　  
玖兰枢怒喝：“咽下去！你别以为你能拒绝得了！你不能随便去死！不想受苦给我乖一点！！”  
　  
别以为能拒绝得了……  
　  
不能随便去死……  
　  
锥生零不肯咽下哪怕一滴玖兰枢的血，发狠挣扎躲避，“你滚开！！滚——啊——！！”  
　  
就在这时，一个前所未有的剧烈疼痛，忽然毫无前兆地在锥生零身上出现。  
　  
那让恶魔种子的干扰逐渐失效的事情，终于发生了。  
　  
锥生零能清晰感觉到，身体里有什么对自己很重要很重要的东西，正在疯狂地挣断束缚，挣扎着要逃脱出来。他没有关于这件事的记忆，却毫无由来地知道——  
　  
只要它一旦从自己的身体里逃脱出来，只要自己一旦失去它，那么自己所有想要完成的事，就都没有办法再去完成了！自己想要陪伴的人，也将再也没有办法看见了！  
　  
不！！  
　  
不要！！  
　  
我还有要救的人！！我还有想陪伴的人！！  
　  
我还要救一缕！！我还想陪伴——！！  
　  
我想陪伴的是——！！  
　  
“！！！”  
　  
先是极端剧烈的耳鸣，尖锐无比的高频声音直接灌入脑中。然后眼前似乎什么都看不见了，但不是一片漆黑，而是一片茫茫的刺目惨白。喉间也忽然发不出别的声音了，仿佛从喉咙处被生生挖开，残忍地撕碎了声带，只能惨烈哀鸣。  
　  
锥生零的身体开始无法控制地在嘶鸣中蜷缩，扭曲，僵直，痉挛。仿佛是剥皮抽筋，断肌折骨，开膛破肚，碎心断肠。仿佛榨干了血液，掏空了躯壳。深深埋藏在四肢百骸之间，五脏六腑之中的什么东西，正逐丝逐缕地从内部疯狂挣扎，撕裂了牵连，躁动着准备逃脱而出。  
　  
锥生零就这样忽然在玖兰枢的怀里紧抱自己的身体蜷缩扭曲挣扎起来，力量巨大得玖兰枢全力也压制不住。玖兰枢不得已全力发动收起尖刺的血红荆棘捆绑，却依然止不住明明已经无法调动血族力量的锥生零那疯狂挣动的手脚。动弹困难的痛苦少年身体扭曲着发出了凄厉绝望的嘶哑哀鸣。  
　  
玖兰枢不知道这个时候在锥生零身上到底发生了什么，被眼前景象彻底震惊，他就这么完全忘了自己的初衷想法。但现在玖兰枢忘与不忘都没有区别了，他除了用尽一切方法阻止锥生零自我伤害，便什么都做不到了。  
　  
这时锥生零随着剧烈残忍的痛，一部分最重要的记忆不知自何处挣脱了封锁，逃脱而出。铭刻在什么深处的记忆画面，因为此刻那东西的不稳定，忽然在锥生零眼中重演。  
　  
「我不在乎你能不能长久陪伴我，我只在乎，你在余下的时间里，是不是愿意让我陪伴你。」  
　  
「零，即使你不愿意，只要你一直记得，我始终爱着你，这就够了。」  
　  
那是什么！！  
　  
我都忘了什么！！  
　  
还给我！！  
　  
把我的记忆还给我！！  
　  
「我已经说过很多次了，零，我是不会放弃的。所以，你不要再轻易想着要放弃我。」  
　  
「玖兰枢，我想清楚了，我不想放弃，所以这一次不会放弃了。」  
　  
「哦？零，你的信用不怎么好，但愿这一次你能说话算话。」  
　  
「要是我又因为什么乱七八糟的原因逃开，你把我抓回来不就得了。」  
　  
「真要让我抓到了，到时我可要惩罚你了。」  
　  
「悉随尊便。」  
　  
画面不断重复，锥生零开始清楚记起了某些事，他开始意识到今天那个人对自己诉说的事都是真的。直到某一瞬间，锥生零不再只是认为那些事是真的，他开始意识到——  
　  
是我忘了！  
　  
我居然忘了！！  
　  
是我两度解放血蔷薇攻击他！！是我要杀他！！  
　  
是我亲口让他杀了我！！是我亲口对他说我会杀了他！！  
　  
折磨着锥生零的所有剧痛被一瞬间的心痛淹没所有，之前没有答案的问题一瞬间清楚了，然后他也一下子明白过来自己正经历的疼痛是怎么回事。  
　  
锥生零明白了，他所看见的画面，那是只因某事物的不稳定而暂时复苏的，铭刻于那事物深处的记忆。他也已经知道，他正在经历着的这个剧痛，是自己即将失去那事物的前兆——锥生零正在经历他灵魂的第二次剥离。  
　  
比第一次剥离痛得更惨烈。  
　  
比第一次剥离痛得更长久。  
　  
比第一次剥离痛得更清晰。  
　  
比第一次剥离痛得更彻底。  
　  
然而即使知道，锥生零也无计可施，他根本没办法阻止什么。  
　  
不要！！  
　  
我还有想陪伴的人！！  
　  
锥生零能感觉到，那于剧痛之中从自己整个身体中剥离出来的模糊人形之物，似乎慢慢地缠绕成了如乱麻的混沌一团，即将离开自己的身体。然而锥生零这时已经发不出任何声音，连哀鸣都做不到了，他只能痛苦地流着泪。  
　  
挣动双手想要抓住什么，但即使再想挽留，他也不知道怎么去触碰那不知何处而生，不知如何禁锢，不知何以留下的虚无之物。  
　  
锥生零想挽留的，但他无能为力：明知道要失去了，却注定什么都做不了。

就是因为这样，锥生零在一开始才不敢轻易回应玖兰枢的感情；也是因为这样，他一直存在的某个愿望才如何也不敢诉说。  
　  
只因为锥生零清楚知道，那只可能是奢求——  
　  
我不想就这样消失！我想留下来！我想陪着他！！  
　  
我想活下去！！  
　  
救我！谁来！！救救我！！  
　  
玖兰枢——！！！  
　  
就在这时，锥生零左手小拇指指根的那枚荆棘尾戒，如同他上一次灵魂剥离那般，发出了耀眼的绿色光芒。一股巨大的力量涌入身体，瞬间捕捉了那团准备逃脱躯壳之物，巨大的力量仿佛将其安抚住了，随后将其拉开抻平，力量流窜全身死死粘合回身体中。  
　  
随着灵魂的稳定，那些重要的记忆埋入了锥生零灵魂的深处，无能为力的少年再次忘了所有。  
　  
整个过程只发生在一瞬间，待一瞬的绿色光芒暗去，锥生零左手尾戒那深沉如黑的墨绿，褪成了浅淡如白的淡绿。  
　  
只一瞬间，发生于灵魂中的痛被彻底压制，身体的剧痛幻觉便消失得无影无踪，没有丝毫余威。身体的疼痛一下子完全消弥，满脸泪水的少年直接松懈了。  
　  
锥生零这么闭上了眼，毫无预兆地陷入了彻底的昏睡。


	130. 最后的机会（一）

第五十一章 最后的机会（一）  
　  
【那是用尽所有机缘得到的最后机会了，所以啊，你不要轻易放弃了。】  
　  
————  
　  
夜里，空旷的高速公路上，行走着一辆与夜色融为一体的，孤独的黑色加长轿车。  
　  
坐在副驾驶座上的金发碧眼青年回头，向后座的乘客轻声地说道：“马上就到黑主学园了……”  
　  
“啊……”  
　  
坐在后座的那个红发少年半闭着眼，十分随意地应了一声。他懒洋洋地瘫坐在座位上，并未打算看金发青年一眼。  
　  
后座本来很宽敞，红发少年原本可以更舒适地躺上座位的，只可惜现在后座除了他，还有别的“乘客”。少年的手臂随意地搭上了身旁那个绝不会有怨言的同行“乘客”之上，那苍白细瘦的手臂搭在了一副缠绕着铁链的黑色棺木上。  
　  
副驾驶座的青年转回了头，他从汽车后视镜看着后座的那个红发少年。看着他那副昏昏欲睡的懒洋洋样子，忽然觉得他这个样子像极了那个红发少年一贯的作风。但金发青年知道，此刻坐在汽车后座上的那个人， 他已经不是自己的那个木讷室友了。  
　  
过了好一会儿，红发少年似乎心情变得很好，他忽然笑了。搭在棺木上的手，手指在棺木的盖子上轻轻地敲着，敲出了颇为轻快的愉悦节奏。  
　  
红发少年脸上的笑容意义不明，他愉悦地说道：“真想快一点看到呢……当真正的玖兰家主到来之后，他会是什么样的反应呢？那个……冒牌的继承人？呵呵……”  
　  
金发青年顿时眼色一暗，不再主动说话了。  
　  
————  
　  
月之寮主寮。  
　  
纯血之君的寝室里这时安静得有些诡异。  
　  
玖兰枢安静地抱住了陷入彻底昏睡的锥生零，不发一言，没有别的行动。一双酒红眼睛，渐渐失去光彩。  
　  
玖兰枢以为，只要将锥生零留在身边，只要让他以别的方式在不知道还剩多少的时间里彻底记住自己就好。他以为只要自己不让锥生零逃跑，不让他自杀，他便不能以包括结束生命在内的任何方法逃离自己。可玖兰枢在执着于让锥生零彻底记住自己时，他居然忘了非常重要的一点——  
　  
锥生零的灵魂会崩碎。  
　  
而灵魂的剥离，崩碎，这些事情的发生与否根本不是玖兰枢能力之内可以干预的。  
　  
玖兰枢在锥生零于自己怀里惨叫着胡乱扭曲着身体，即使血红荆棘发动全力捆绑也无法阻止他挣扎的那时候，他感觉到了什么。玖兰枢感觉到，锥生零左手小拇指指根处的荆棘尾戒内，那蕴藏着的那股巨大力量在压抑着躁动。纯净而强大的力量在隐隐等待着，等待着一举制敌的最佳时机。玖兰枢忽然明白了，锥生零这是在经历他剧痛的第二次灵魂剥离。  
　  
到那时玖兰枢才知道，锥生零的灵魂剥离竟然会是这样的疼痛程度。但是，玖兰枢眼睁睁地看着锥生零如此痛苦，他却完完全全地无能为力。  
　  
灵魂剥离过后，锥生零身上没有任何重大外伤伤痕，也没有咒术痕迹。他除了呼吸和心跳一下子变得极度缓慢以外，其他身体表征完全正常。锥生零仿佛在这次一灵魂剥离之后便直接陷入了纯血种应激出现的沉睡状态。  
　  
玖兰枢在知道锥生零是他的后裔以后，在知道他是纯血种以后，他有想过让锥生零沉睡，直到找到稳妥保住锥生零灵魂的办法以后才将他唤醒。但早在蓝堂家宴前夕时，雷米尔就已经明确地说过：  
　  
沉睡没有用。固定锥生零的灵魂必须让他的灵魂本源温暖起来，假如让锥生零沉睡反而会让灵魂本源变冷。  
　  
雷米尔这些话玖兰枢没办法完全理解某些字眼，但雷米尔接下来的话他却能完全明白：  
　  
假如锥生零沉睡，他的灵魂在未固定的情况下，灵魂剥离不但不会停止，反而会加速。假如锥生零陷入了沉睡，他很可能再也不会醒来；假如锥生零沉睡后自然地苏醒了，那就将是锥生零灵魂崩碎的时刻。  
　  
失去灵魂的锥生零，即使他的身躯丝毫无损，即使他是强大的纯血种，他吸血鬼的身体在失去生命以后也将无法避免地彻底崩解。LevelB及以下的吸血鬼，死去以后起码还能留一抔黄砂，纯血种吸血鬼一旦死去，身躯却只会碎成流光，消失得什么也不剩。  
　  
玖兰枢无法想象锥生零在他怀里失去心跳，碎成光点，彻底消失会是什么感觉。但他不能放手，绝对不能。  
　  
锥生零刚刚陷入昏睡的时候，玖兰枢觉得自己几乎要疯了。一遍又一遍地在锥生零耳边呼唤，他的声音由激动到平静，情绪却完全相反地由强自镇定到几近失控，他一直在试图唤醒他。  
　  
“起来，锥生零！不要再睡了，现在还不到你休息的时候！你还有任务！你这样会打乱我的计划！！给我起来！！”  
　  
“锥生零，你不是还有要做的事吗？你不是还要保护你的那个弟弟的吗？你再不起来，我现在就去杀了锥生一缕！！”  
　  
“你现在这样是什么意思！你是要用这种方式来证明你有的是方法可以逃离我是吗？醒来！！锥生零你给我醒来！！”  
　  
“醒来，不要睡了！给我醒来……醒……零……醒来……醒一醒……”  
　  
玖兰枢胸腔里那颗心很痛，很痛。痛得快要死去了。  
　  
顾不得锥生零恨与不恨，也顾不得他记得不记得，玖兰枢一直紧抱着彻底在怀中软下的少年身躯，在安静少年耳边不断地呼唤。然而任玖兰枢如何呼唤，锥生零就是毫无反应。  
　  
“零……零，你……你张开眼睛……看一看我……好不好……”  
　  
玖兰枢那呼唤的声音慢慢变得低沉，变得喑哑，但声音中的情绪却已翻得汹涌。  
　  
到最后，玖兰枢什么声音都唤不出来了，只安静地将那个没有任何反应的人抱在怀里。他已经连“呼唤了却得不到回应”也快要接受不了了。  
　  
玖兰枢就这样安静紧抱了锥生零，慢慢将耳朵贴了在他的胸膛上，听着变得如沉睡状态般缓慢的心跳出了神。一双酒红眼睛里情绪汹涌得越来越暴烈，温度和光彩却慢慢丢失了。  
　  
然而锥生零不是沉睡，他只是昏睡了数分钟，玖兰枢却觉得那是比自己一生还要漫长的时间，期间一直经历人生最痛苦的煎熬。  
　  
短短数分钟，锥生零做了一个梦。梦忽然停了，他也就缓缓张开了眼睛。  
　  
感觉到怀中人的身体反应，玖兰枢一下子抬头，看到了那双张开的淡紫眼眸。他控制不住自己去呼唤他，“零！”  
　  
然而只一瞬间，锥生零的淡紫眼睛直接变得鲜红，再次痛苦地开始惨叫。  
　  
随着锥生零的苏醒，那极端的渴血反噬也同时复苏了。  
　  
玖兰枢死死抱住刚从昏睡苏醒就马上陷入渴血痛苦的锥生零，他这时候已经没办法再假装冷酷无情了，急躁呼唤：“零！喝我的血！不需要条件！喝下去！！算我求你了！！”  
　  
然而这一次，锥生零没有再反抗，没有再犹豫，甚至在玖兰枢还没有说完最后一个音的时候就已经急不及待地咬上了他颈上的动脉。纯血滑入喉中之际，锥生零全身剧震。只咽下了一小口，十字蔷薇消失引发的虚假渴血反噬就被轻易消除了。虚假渴血结束，锥生零也随即松开了獠牙。  
　  
玖兰枢感觉到了对方的獠牙一瞬咬噬后便离开了，锥生零就这样一言不发，安静地出神了。玖兰枢也不说话，拥抱着怀里那正在出神，瑟缩着想逃，此刻却毫无力气，只能任由他拥抱的少年。  
　  
忽然想起什么，玖兰枢的视线不由自主地看向床头柜上的座钟，看着座钟秒针一格一格走过去。  
　  
一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒……  
　  
看着时间就这样一分一秒地过去，然后，秒针不可挽留地跟随时间，越过了某一个时刻。  
　  
玖兰枢紧紧抱住怀里的人，自欺欺人地想着也许这个座钟时间并不准，直到秒针又走了很多圈，直到他再也无法欺骗自己。玖兰枢知道，即使现在能找到存留下的锥生零的鲜血，锥生零也已经错过了最后恢复记忆的时机了。锥生零很可能再也记不起他们之间的一切了。  
　  
这时玖兰枢看到了眼前的肌肤——锥生零那褪去了蔷薇，变得只余雪白肌肤的左边颈侧，心中埋藏的悲苦煎熬得如同剧毒。  
　  
你把我忘了。  
　  
我让你恨上我了。  
　  
属于我的蔷薇也不见了。  
　  
你以后不会再只渴求我的鲜血。  
　  
玖兰枢就这么出神地想着，直到温润液体终于沾染到了他的腮边。  
　  
玖兰枢以为已经死了的自己那颗心疼痛再起，他缓缓抬起头，入目的是锥生零痛苦地沉默着流泪的样子，淡紫的眸子看向了自己。玖兰枢看着锥生零眼中强烈的想要逃开的情绪，以及不想看到自己的恐惧。心头空荡荡的，玖兰枢不想轻易判断事情是不是如自己所想，他注视着，等待着锥生零的宣判，他希望结果不会是他看到的那个。  
　  
玖兰枢强撑着面容冷酷地一直默默等着，但他最终还是撑不下去了，他再也受不了这样的等待。紧抱了锥生零，玖兰枢一颗复苏的心再次冷下了，也冷静下了。  
　  
玖兰枢的语气平缓得连自己也惊叹，想不到自己居然可以如此冷血无情：“零，不要再逃了，你永远也逃不掉的，无论如何也……如果再有下一次，你就要有承受更重惩罚的觉悟，明白了吧。”  
　  
怀里的人狠狠一抖，哑着声音，语句不顺地拒绝着，“不……不是……不该是……这样的……”  
　  
玖兰枢却不愿再放手。他知道不可以放手，这次一放手，恐怕就是永远了。  
　  
玖兰枢埋首于曾经有着属于自己的蔷薇那处肌肤，执拗的言语在拥抱轻吻间温柔地诉说：“拒绝也没有用，我不会让你离开的，无论如何也不会放手……”  
　  
玖兰枢在做下那荒唐之事以后就已经决定了——  
　  
要怎么样想都可以，即使锥生零要把玖兰枢彻底当成是“那个玖兰枢”也可以。要恨就恨吧，如果这是他唯一能彻底记住“玖兰枢”的方式。而即使是恨着他的锥生零，玖兰枢也不会再让他逃走了。  
　  
怀中的人颤着身体发声：“不……我……”  
　  
玖兰枢闭上了眼。  
　  
拒绝也没有用，零。无论是什么方式，我都要把你留在身边。  
　  
经历过灵魂剥离和虚假反噬的剧痛后，锥生零一直止不住地在颤。身体在颤，喉头也在颤，这时他终于断断续续地，言语不顺地再次开了口：  
　  
“我不逃……不离开了……剩下的……所有时间……玖兰……我想……陪着你……”  
　


	131. 最后的机会（二）

第五十一章 最后的机会（二）  
　  
【随便你！你这将灵魂当成玩具的魔鬼！灵魂消散又如何！我不在乎！！】  
　  
【哈哈哈哈哈！！！好一个嚣张狂妄的卑贱生灵！既然如此我成全你！慢慢享受你即将面临的，每一个受尽折磨的人生吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
　  
【阁下，你不能再干涉这个灵魂。】  
　  
锥生零不知自己何时忽然站在了雪地上，他觉得自己应该是在做梦。  
　  
白茫茫的雪地，不远处有三个人，一个满身是血的人，一个长卷金的发女人，一个后来出现的平静少年。  
　  
锥生零不知道眼前的这些景象他在之前的一段时间里不断重复的梦中已经看到过很多次了，他不知道眼前的这一次只不过是又一次重复罢了。  
　  
但即使知道是在梦中，锥生零也想留在这里尽量久一点，他甚至想一直留在这里，不想离开。他似乎记得自己在来到这里以前，记起了什么很重要的事。醒来的话也许能记起，也许不能，但醒来的话……不想……  
　  
锥生零不想醒来，不想面对那个凌辱了自己的魔鬼。  
　  
但是，不知道为什么，锥生零忽然觉得这个还未发展到关键的梦也开始让他不知缘由地痛苦。  
　  
为什么会痛苦……  
　  
【只为了一句无意针对的话，居然做到这样的地步，卡菡，你就是个疯子。】  
　  
【我不怕告诉你，我已经在这所谓“纯善”的灵魂上打上了烙印。这家伙现在宁愿死也要去救他所谓最重要的人，那么，我就让他在将来的每一世都亲手去杀死他最重要的那个人！！】  
　  
锥生零胸口瞬间一紧。  
　  
【我倒要看看，“神的慈悲”认定的，这个“纯善”灵魂能撑得过几世！我要看看，他可以做到几世宁愿自己死也不去杀他最重要的人！我们就来看看，谁能笑到最后！拭目以待吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……】  
　  
最重要的人……一缕……  
　  
然而锥生零脑中忽然出现的却不再是锥生一缕，那是……  
　  
深褐头发，酒红眼睛。  
　  
眼前出现很多张锥生零明明没见过的脸，深情的，温柔，喜悦的，痛苦的……那个魔鬼的脸……  
　  
为什么……为什么！？  
　  
锥生零一阵头痛，单膝跪落在雪地上。  
　  
明明似乎打算继续下去的梦，声音和画面却都忽然静止了。锥生零愕然。  
　  
【回去吧。】  
　  
锥生零忽然听到了清晰的声音，那声音出现在了自己身后。他想回头，却被阻止了。  
　  
【不要回头，现在还不到你记起那些的时候。】  
　  
半跪的身体忽然被轻柔地抱住了，被陌生人这样亲昵拥抱，锥生零本该完完全全地抗拒的，但身体却一点都不觉得不自然。  
　  
【你明明已经发现了真相的吧，那个人很伤心， 他在等你，回去吧。】  
　  
一只手掌从背后绕来，覆上了锥生零的胸口，某个熟悉的声音无端响起：  
　  
「零……零，你……你张开眼睛……看一看我……好不好……」  
　  
茫然的锥生零眼中溢出了泪。  
　  
锥生零似乎控制不住自己声音的颤，“你是谁。”  
　  
【不要再被虚假的枷锁束缚，看清你的本心，遵从你的本心去做吧。】  
　  
那个声音说出的话现在的锥生零记忆里不曾出现过，但他却感觉到了莫名的熟悉，“我的本心？”  
　  
一只手轻轻抚上了柔软银发，温柔如安抚孩童。  
　  
【对，不要被表象混淆，想一想你想要什么。试一试，小小任性一次吧。】  
　  
“表象……本心……”  
　  
脑中出现的那个人，那张脸，那声痛苦的呼唤，无论如何也挥之不去。  
　  
【去相信你想相信的，去争取你想争取的。】  
　  
“争取……我想要的……我……想……”  
　  
拥抱着锥生零的人松开了手，身体临离开以前拍了拍他的身体。  
　  
【那是用尽所有机缘得到的最后机会了，所以啊，你不要轻易放弃了。】  
　  
锥生零觉得头在剧烈地痛，淡紫的眸默默落泪，他怎么也想不起自己来到这里以前记起的是什么，但是，“我不想放弃的……我不想……”  
　  
忽然，身后说话的声音变成了两个。除了那原来的声音，另一个声音在锥生零那不断重复的梦里是从未出现过的。两个声音这时说出了相同的话：  
　  
【如果你见到他了，请你替我，笑着对他说一声“谢谢”。】  
　  
“什……什么？见到谁？为什么要说‘谢谢’……”  
　  
【到时你会明白的，那么，回去吧……】  
　  
————  
　  
“零！”  
　  
锥生零张开眼以后最先看到的是一张略带焦急的脸。  
　  
从昏睡中醒来，锥生零在灵魂与身体稳定粘合的情形下，灵魂的记忆再次深埋，他再次恢复到了什么都不曾记起的状态。灵魂表面的恶魔种子也随着作为寄主的灵魂稳定后，再次回到了能随意干扰人心的状态。  
　  
灵魂的记忆依旧不能在大脑中出现，只是，虽然那些记忆锥生零无法记起，刚刚的梦他却记得。  
　  
「你明明已经发现了真相的吧，那个人很伤心， 他在等你，回去吧。」  
　  
在再次陷入虚假的渴血反噬时，粘附于锥生零灵魂表面的恶魔种子也随即再次亮起暗紫光芒。然而这一次它的声音被彻底掩盖了。锥生零梦里的对话也忽然在脑中再次出现，纷乱的声音不断充斥脑海。  
　  
【锥生零，咽下那些血，你就要继续被利用了。】  
　  
「不要再被虚假的枷锁束缚，看清你的本心，遵从你的本心去做吧。」  
　  
——我的本心？  
　  
【难道被利用殆尽的教训还不够惨烈吗？】  
　  
「对，不要被表象混淆，想一想你想要什么。试一试，小小任性一次吧。」  
　  
——表象……本心……  
　  
【你就那么贱吗？心甘情愿被这魔鬼糟践？】  
　  
「去相信你想相信的，去争取你想争取的。」  
　  
那颗暗紫的恶魔种子仍不断在干扰，陷入极端渴血，却因别的原因无比冷静的锥生零也终于完全清晰地发现了它。  
　  
——争取……我想要的……我想……我……  
　  
「那是用尽你所有机缘得到的最后机会了，所以啊，不要轻易放弃了。」  
　  
——我不想放弃的……我不想……  
　  
【你还要继续当他的傀儡棋子吗？】  
　  
你。  
　  
给我。  
　  
闭嘴！！  
　  
恶魔种子就在这一瞬意志坚定的愤怒中彻底熄灭了。  
　  
这一次锥生零想凭自己的本心去相信，相信一次。  
　  
我想要凭我的本心相信一次，相信那个自以为故意伤害就能骗过我的混蛋一次……  
　  
玖兰枢的声音在这时响起：  
　  
“零！喝我的血！不需要条件！喝下去！！算我求你了！！”  
　  
没有再反抗，没有再犹豫，急不及待地咬上了动脉。只咽下一小口，跟随着鲜血而来的某些纷乱信息被原主人快速读懂了，獠牙随即松脱。  
　  
锥生零与玖兰枢有着最深刻的特殊联系，他们体内有着彼此的心脏。他们每一次互相吸食鲜血，都维持着彼此身体与心脏的联系。锥生零记忆被抹除的一刻开始，玖兰枢胸膛里那颗属于他的心脏便已经在准备着，等待主人的主动寻求协助。  
　  
直到锥生零出于自愿，獠牙主动咬上玖兰枢动脉的一瞬间，属于他的那颗心脏迅速调动了玖兰枢身体里属于原主人的纯血。  
　  
在记忆自行修复时限的最后关头，鲜血入喉，大脑的记忆在一瞬间便完全被唤醒了。  
　  
被那个人拥抱着，他默默地泪水决堤了。  
　  
两人忽然陷入安静。  
　  
锥生零一直沉默地流着泪，直到泪水沾染到那人的脸。看着那个抬起头安静凝视自己的人，锥生零想开口告诉那个人，他有很重要很重要的事想要告诉他。  
　  
但锥生零刚结束灵魂剥离，又刚解除异常渴血反噬状态，他根本控制不住自己身体和喉头的颤。现在是柳暗花明的时候，刚刚死过一次的锥生零想等自己的颤抖停下以后好好诉说，将从前因为过于畏首畏尾而不敢诉说的自己的某个想法一五一十告诉对方。  
　  
锥生零强迫自己看着那个此刻他根本不敢面对的人，看着那个隐藏的悲伤明明早已经满溢，却依然伪装得冷漠，静静地注视着自己的人。  
　  
然而那人忽然俯身紧紧抱住了他，伪装得彻底地说着残忍的话：“零，不要再逃了，你永远也逃不掉的，无论如何也……如果再有下一次，你就要有承受更重惩罚的觉悟，明白了吧。”  
　  
不是……不是这样的……  
　  
此刻的锥生零能明白玖兰枢做出那些荒唐事情的原因，知道他想将自己留在身边，再也不会逃离；知道他想在最短的时间里让自己狠狠地记住他，再也不能遗忘。即使是囚禁，即使是恨。  
　  
“爱”与“恨”通通都只能是你的，得不到“爱”了，至少把“恨”独占吗？哪怕成为别人是吗？  
　  
但是，即使我哪里都不去了，留在你身边的我只将你当成另一个人来恨着，这样又有什么意义？  
　  
你是想让我用我的余生把你当成别人来恨吗？只要留住，其他你都不在乎了吗？  
　  
玖兰枢你这个疯子，混蛋……  
　  
锥生零泪水涌出，胸口发疼，迷茫地摇头，“不……不是……不该是……这样的……”  
　  
听到锥生零的话以后，那个人把脸埋到了他颈侧，原本十字蔷薇的位置，皮肤在发烫。锥生零感觉得到一直被自己切断的血亲感应，脱离自己的控制主动复苏了。略一思量，想来，十字蔷薇已经满十年了。  
　  
这一世的他们从认识一刻起，已经不止十年了。锥生零不禁在想，已经有那么久了吗？在最后的时间，在可以相爱的时候他们才遇到了彼此，这到底算幸或不幸？  
　  
你的蔷薇不见了，你是不是又要伤心了？  
　  
锥生零忽然地出神，直到颈间带着灼烫感的位置被轻吻。  
　  
那人的声音响起，声音那么温柔，温柔得让人心疼，“拒绝也没有用，我不会让你离开的，无论如何也不会放手……”  
　  
锥生零聆听着那掩藏在温柔告白之下疯狂与凄苦，再也等不及让自己平静，想告诉那误会了的人什么。  
　  
“不……我……”  
　  
他嘶哑着声音，流着泪，回应那个强撑镇定地紧抱住自己的人，说出的话语句不甚通顺。  
　  
“我不逃……不离开了……剩下的……所有时间……玖兰……我想……陪着你……”  
　  
玖兰枢身体狠狠一震，一时间忘了呼吸，屏息着缓缓抬起了头颅。他定定看着锥生零的眼，直到他终于看懂那双眼睛里“想逃开”的情绪不过是因为不敢面对。知道他把某件事当成了他自己的错；知道眼前这个人是那个心软得只会伤害自己的人；知道他，不会再恨他了。  
　  
玖兰枢似乎一瞬间忘了怎样笑出来，他皱着眉不停地似乎在观察着什么，反复确认着什么。难以置信，不敢置信。  
　  
锥生零感觉得到玖兰枢极明显的震惊，他皱着眉头，在这时刻他却不敢相信了。眼前那尊贵的纯血之君变得那样地患得患失，但锥生零依然能读懂他心中的喜悦，浓烈到似乎漫长岁月里所有的喜悦都凝聚于此刻了。  
　  
锥生零艰难抬起身亲吻玖兰枢脸颊，一个个轻柔的吻在往他的唇靠近，直到生涩被反客为主。  
　  
重叠的唇分开，锥生零看着那又一次被自己决绝推开的人。想起自己一整天都在用怀疑的眼神看着讲述一切的他；想起自己带着真实的恨，解放了血蔷薇两度向他攻击；想起自己用疯狂愤怒的言语让他杀了自己，否则就会杀了他。身体的颤平静下来，心头的痛却还在折磨，“对不起，我忘了……对不起……”  
　  
玖兰枢这时终于记起怎么去笑了，他苦笑了起来。  
　  
我这样对你，你却跟我说“对不起”？  
　  
锥生零看着苦笑着的玖兰枢，看着这时自他眼中坠落的一滴泪，锥生零强行朝他调笑起来：  
　  
“干嘛这样的表情，现在怎么不冷笑了？你刚刚不是很会装的吗？装成那个人渣的样子来强迫我，我差点都要相信了……”  
　  
锥生零在调笑中指责着，指责那个人的故意伤害，话语中却终于忍不住渐渐带上了真实的怨。  
　  
“你明明答应过的，只要我不愿意，你就不会强迫我……可你那个样子，要是我真的相信了，要是我真的再也记不起来了，你是准备让我恨你多久？一辈子吗？只要记住，恨也不在乎吗？”  
　  
渐渐地，几乎经历死而复生的锥生零终于开始哽咽了。  
　  
“但是……玖兰枢，我剩下的时间，已经……已经不多了，你是想让我在那些时间里……一直恨着你吗？你个疯子……混蛋……”  
　  
打断话语的吻落下，玖兰枢热情阻止了锥生零渐渐从强行调笑变成真实指责，再变得沾染痛苦的话。直到那互相拥抱着投入的吻结束，玖兰枢苦笑起来了。  
　  
玖兰枢直视着锥生零的眼，表示不会悔改：“那样强迫你，是我的错，但那时候……零，对不起。但即使重来一次，我想我依然会那样做的，对不起……对不起……”  
　  
因为除了蚀骨的恨，当时陷入暴怒，被索要相爱“证据”的玖兰枢根本不知道该怎么让对方相信那些感情存在过。他不知道除了让他彻底恨上，恨得如同烙印，除此以外，他还能怎样让忘记了自己却只记得另一个玖兰枢的锥生零，在最短的时间里彻底记住自己。  
　  
锥生零听那个人承认了错误，却依然表示知错不改。他知道自己脸上强行扯出的微笑这时已经渐渐变得酸楚，“现在我记起来了，你不高兴吗？我把天生的纯血种吸血鬼弄哭了？玖兰枢你怎么变得那么逊……我认识的玖兰枢，他是不会流泪的……”  
　  
然而玖兰枢不接受锥生零的激将，他将脸埋进对方颈窝中，笑容在他看不见的的地方变得深沉起来。拥抱着怀里真实的人，玖兰枢嗤笑一声，“那只是因为……你认识的那两个蠢货，都不曾真正失去过最重要的宝物。”  
　  
　


	132. 最后的机会（三）

第五十一章 最后的机会（三）  
　  
“那只是因为……你认识的那两个蠢货，都不曾真正失去过最重要的宝物。”  
　  
亲密依偎着拥抱着，锥生零轻笑着安慰着那个似乎担心把自己再次弄丢了的人：“你没有失去过……”  
　  
然而他的安慰被打断了。  
　  
“不……”玖兰枢的语调不曾变过，仿佛云淡风轻，仿佛毫无波澜，但他的情绪明明已经翻得那样汹涌，“不，这一次我是真的已经失去了，我只是……有幸，又重新得到了而已……”  
　  
有好几次，玖兰枢曾以为自己会疯。他将怀中人的身体抱紧了，渐渐无力地不断诉说，向他讲述着那些一次又一次陆续而来的，让他几乎陷入疯狂的时刻。  
　  
“第一次，是在绯樱闲刚死去的那时候，那时的我不知道你就是黎，我以为你会陷入无法停止的堕落。”  
　  
“第二次，是在旧校舍小礼堂，那时候的你被那个猎杀纯血种的猎人砍了一剑。你倒在我怀里，而那时的我，我的能力根本保护不了你。”  
　  
“第三次，是你被极限隐藏了气息的家伙挖走了心脏时，你的心脏没了，就那样倒在了地上。找到你的时候，把你抱起的时候，我以为你会在我眼前彻底凋零。”  
　  
“第四次……是你被抹去了我们之间的记忆，带着真实的恨举起血蔷薇对我开枪时。我千辛万苦得来的宝物就这么不见了，这一次我是真的……已经疯了，如果你没有及时想起，我会一直疯下去，我会一直狠狠伤害你……不，不是……甚至现在你已经想起了，我都还想要伤害你，好让你对我记忆深刻……”  
　  
“还有第五次，那是……那是……零，刚刚那个……那就是灵魂剥离吗？那灵魂剥离，原来是……是那么疼的吗？你第一次灵魂剥离的时候也是这样的？那时候……我就在这边，而你就在隔壁自己的寝室里一个人痛苦着？你就独自承受了这样的痛？那时我就在这里什么都不知道，甚至还因为有幸地偷来一个吻而开心着……”  
　  
“然后是……第六次……刚刚，你就在我眼前，在我怀里睡过去了……我叫不醒你……怎么样都……叫不醒……”  
　  
玖兰枢一路轻声细语，直到慢慢说不下去了。被他静静抱着的人忽然开口了：“不要担心，玖兰枢。以后我会留在这里，我会好好保护自己……不要担心……”  
　  
玖兰枢没有答应，他连锥生零想凭自身的力量自保都不想去答应。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚诉说着一切的时候就发现了，自己以前那些所谓怜惜，诺言，都不过是口头上幼稚的甜言蜜语而已。  
　  
真要让锥生零不再有任何因逞强而受伤的机会，以后就不能再让他太自由，不能让他离开自己的视线太久。可以给他最大限度的自由，但只允许他在自己注视着的前提下自由。只要不让锥生零知道他的行动他的平安他的一切都在别人的控制佑护之下，他就不会觉得自己是不自由的。  
　  
只要鸟笼足够巨大，巨大到让鸟儿不能发现自己生活在鸟笼之中，鸟儿就不会发现自己被圈养保护着。  
　  
就像……那两个人的做法……  
　  
锥生零感觉身体被对方抱得越来越紧。之前听着玖兰枢那渐渐无力的声音不断诉说，听他的声音就在耳边讲述那些时，锥生零就发现了。发现玖兰枢的声音从自己记起所有事以后，从他醒来以后就变成这样了。他所有情绪都不愿意彻底袒露，小心翼翼地以平静掩盖一切，一如……上一世的那个人。  
　  
即使安慰没有得到回应，锥生零却在对方安静的拥抱中，慢慢平静了一颗心。  
　  
锥生零知道，经过这一次以后玖兰枢改变了什么，但他现在没办法先去注意这一点。此刻，锥生零只知道自己某个念头再也不能被自己忽视了……  
　  
“呐，玖兰枢……”  
　  
“嗯？”  
　  
听着那如同寒假凌晨，和锥生零向自己告白那时完全一致的开头，玖兰枢忍不住如同那时一样回应着。他的心毫无道理可言地平静下来了。  
　  
锥生零也能感觉到，玖兰枢被他们之间这样简单的对话而安抚了。活过千年的玖兰始祖，此刻如同一个需要他去细心轻哄的小男孩，“你会很多咒术，对不对。”  
　  
玖兰枢不知道锥生零为什么问这个，却仍如实回答：“嗯……”  
　  
感觉到怀里的人忽然紧了紧拥抱的手臂，玖兰枢听到锥生零忽然有些紧张地说：  
　  
“哪怕是付出一切我能付出的，哪怕是只有意识没有灵魂的傀儡人偶……你有没有办法，能让我……不要死去？”  
　  
玖兰枢眉头一皱，缓缓抬起身躯，俯视怀里的人。  
　  
在那两汪酒红的注视下，锥生零的声音慢慢变得沙哑，轻轻诉说着心意：  
　  
“以前，我对自己的灵魂会崩碎，对自己命不久矣的状态并不介意。那是因为我从来没有……没有想要陪伴着谁的念头。但后来，我介意了……”  
　  
锥生零一直不敢在玖兰枢面前表现出对“活下去”存在着渴望，他害怕玖兰枢会为了他的愿望而做出什么不惜代价的，疯狂的事。而确实，以前的玖兰枢会，现在的玖兰枢更肯定地会。但现在，经历过第二次灵魂剥离，锥生零忽然有了“人之将死，不能留下遗憾”的觉悟。一时间脆弱至极的心让锥生零觉得，至少应该将自己的这份心意告诉对方。  
　  
锥生零想要告诉玖兰枢：只因予你余生，方恨余生太短。  
　  
“我介意了……自从……自从和你一起以后……我变得越来越贪心了……”  
　  
锥生零几乎从不曾要求别人为自己做什么，甚至很多时候不愿意接受别人为自己付出。自从知道玖兰枢的那份感情存在，锥生零就在逃避，他不愿意面对自己的渴望，因为他知道那是几乎无法办到的奢望。直到现在，哪怕机会很微小，他也希望玖兰枢能有办法留住自己。  
　  
一切只因：  
　  
“我想活下去……枢，我想……陪着你……”  
　  
在接受了玖兰枢的感情以后锥生零就发现了某些事，曾经以为只要余生在一起就足够了，可真的到了面临死亡的时候，锥生零发现自己不愿意了。他渴望和眼前那个人在一起，一起走得更长远一些。  
　  
那个几乎不会要求别人无条件帮助的人，正在向玖兰枢寻求帮助。想起上一次锥生零这样低姿态的恳求时，还是因无法压抑的异常渴血，要求他协助转入夜间部，为的依然是不想伤害别人。而这一次他却是真正为了他自己，也是为了他们。那个曾经坚强得不愿意哭，要他提醒才知道去哭的人，此刻流着泪，向自己哽咽诉说心意。  
　  
沉默地看着少年脆弱流泪的脸良久，玖兰枢低头细细吻去了泪痕，随后紧紧相拥。  
　  
某个一直不能开启的仪式，此刻终于达成了开启的条件。只有一次机会，失败了，即使将来条件全部达成，也不能开启了。  
　  
但他确信，现在的话……  
　  
玖兰枢轻抱着让锥生零坐直了身，紧紧抱了一下以后放开了拥抱，只牵着他的手。玖兰枢直视着锥生零的眼，低沉的声音在发问：  
　  
“零，你愿意为死去的我，结束自己的生命吗？”  
　  
“愿意。”  
　  
玖兰枢知道怀里的人一时半刻大概想不起这是什么问题，锥生零也确实不明白玖兰枢为什么会在这时候问出这个，但他此刻不想对他有任何怀疑，便如实回答了。  
　  
“你愿意为活着的我，苟全自己的性命吗？”  
　  
“愿意。”  
　  
“你愿意和我分享彼此的力量，血脉，生命，灵魂吗？”  
　  
“愿意……”  
　  
“锥生零阁下，你愿意，成为我玖兰枢永远的唯一吗？”  
　  
直到玖兰枢问出最后一句话，锥生零一时间沉默了，不知所措地僵住了。直到这时锥生零才想起，那些都是会出现在血族某个仪式的问题。  
　  
可是，那那个仪式……血族的婚礼仪式，那根本是留不住灵魂的吧……你是要给我一个虚无的承诺吗……  
　  
泪水一瞬间汹涌而出，一双眼睛不知所措地看着对方。  
　  
牵着自己的那只手在轻柔握着，那个人这时将他再次拥入了怀中，轻吻着锥生零左颈侧原本有着酒红蔷薇的位置。在安抚，在鼓励，在期待……  
　  
【不要再被虚假的枷锁束缚，看清你的本心，遵从你的本心去做吧。】  
　  
【对，不要被表象混淆，想一想你想要什么。试一试，小小任性一次吧。】  
　  
【去相信你想相信的，去争取你想争取的。】  
　  
【那是用尽所有机缘得到的最后机会了，所以啊，你不要轻易放弃了。】  
　  
再也不想放弃了。  
　  
我想遵从我的本心，就任性这一次，去争取我想要的。  
　  
沉默中感觉到腰身被揽得更紧了，抱住他的人在他的沉默中显得那样虔诚。锥生零鼻头有些泛酸，“我……愿意……”  
　  
胸膛传来凉润感觉，锥生零鼻端闻到清幽如兰的纯血气息。玖兰枢以咬破的指尖在锥生零的心脏位置画上那个他练习了数百次的图纹，那个和自己心脏位置上已经画上的图纹一样的，某个仪式的失传图纹。  
　  
随后，玖兰枢干脆果断地在锥生零额心画上了另一个与他们心脏位置不一致的图纹。那个图纹是由某个特殊纯血种在告知某个誓言完整版的同时赠予的，玖兰枢在后来查到其不具体的用途后，曾因不知其意图而犹豫不决用还是不用。那是一个古老的驱逐术图纹。  
　  
玖兰枢的声音在耳边轻响，让锥生零问相同的问题，他不明所以地应下，问出了相同的问题，得到了相同的答案。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个这时有些茫然的人，他有些迫不及待想完成这个仪式。他知道，仪式一旦完成，怀中这个人就永远只属于他了，“零，按我说的去做，跟着我说。”  
　  
锥生零却对某个仪式的真正意义完全不知情，他只以为玖兰枢想给自己一个承诺，执着地想尽量正式地完成那个仪式，“你有完没完……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑看着有些局促的锥生零，“乖，零，听话。”  
　  
锥生零脸上有些红，想着，就当哄一哄这个不安的大号小男孩好了，陪他扮一次婚礼的过家家。但锥生零无法否认，他其实也有些期待……  
　  
两人都没有空暇注意，也无法注意到，锥生零的后背一个不知由来的图纹渐渐亮出他们看不见的纯白光芒。  
　  
「我愿与你成为彼此的唯一，从此同生、共灭、相伴、永随，直至永远。」  
　  
两人的声音说完了相同的誓言，锥生零如玖兰枢之前的指示，在他左肩上印上了一吻，相对地，玖兰枢原本也该在锥生零左肩上印上一吻，但最终那个吻落在了左颈侧。锥生零左颈侧再次绽放出了属于玖兰枢的酒红色十字蔷薇，而玖兰枢的左肩也现出了属于锥生零的淡紫十字蔷薇。  
　  
「以此为证。」  
　  
随后他们互相咬上了对方的颈，蓄上了一小口的纯血，在深情亲吻中两种纯血混合着咽下了。心脏位置以纯血画就的图纹闪出红光，随着红光烙上皮肤，随后隐入身体。  
　  
与此同时，锥生零额心和后背的图纹，随着两人看不见的纯白光芒慢慢暗去，彻底消失不见了。  
　  
玖兰枢当然不止是进行血族婚礼仪式那么简单。  
　  
那是某个正确纹印失传，成立条件苛刻的古老仪式。它的成立需要立誓者真正愿意为对方而活，愿意为对方而逝，愿意与对方分享一切，愿意成为对方的一切。  
　  
愿伴对方而生，愿随对方而死，愿彻底属于对方，愿成彼此的唯一。绝对的，互相独占的爱。  
　  
这就是血族古老的伴侣誓言。  
　  
初在将誓言的事告诉玖兰枢时，他说得很清楚：  
　  
假如他们之间的伴侣誓言成立了，锥生零的灵魂若最终成功留住了，他们自然可以永远相守。但如果固定灵魂，焕发灵魂和伴侣誓言都无法留住锥生零的灵魂，那么在他因灵魂崩碎而死去的一刻，玖兰枢也将随他一同死去。  
　  
玖兰枢在立下誓言时就已经决定了：无论生与死，零，这一次你永远推不开我了。  
　  
锥生零却什么都不知道，他只以为这时玖兰枢给了自己一个美丽而虚无缥缈的承诺。  
　  
在他们心脏位置的图纹隐入皮肤的一瞬，古老的伴侣誓言彻底完成了。同时，锥生零额心和背后那个纯白图纹消失了。  
　  
两个人都不知道，在这一刻，锥生零彻彻底底地失去了某个资格，并成功抓住了他最后的机会。  
　  
玖兰枢拥抱着锥生零侧躺回床上，轻吻了他的眉心。正对看着锥生零，玖兰枢伸手轻抚着他的脸颊，笑得眉眼弯弯，“从今以后，我们就是永远属于彼此的，唯一的那个人了。零啊，你以后就是我的了。”  
　  
锥生零不知晓自己灵魂的变化，一时间也注意不到自己身体的变化。他心脏跳得有些快，明明告诉过自己这只是在陪对方过家家，他却激动得忍不住有些哽咽了，“嗯……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻声笑了，将那个从此以后只属于自己的人紧紧抱入怀里，于耳边诉说：  
　  
“今夜是我们的新婚之夜，请多多指教，我亲爱的零。”  
　  
　  
　  
爪：完结撒花～(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ🌺🌷🌸🌺🌻🌹💐  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
爪：_(:3」∠)_……好吧，还是开玩笑的～  
　  
PS：小零终于嫁出去了～喜大普奔～


	133. 一刻值千金

第五十二章 一刻值千金  
　  
“如果你乖，我是不会伤害你的……”  
　  
————  
　  
“今夜是我们的新婚之夜，请多多指教，我亲爱的零。”  
　  
锥生零来不及回应什么，双唇就被急切地堵上了，霸道强势的咬噬啃吻让他唇瓣舌尖生疼，口腔中渐渐弥漫的是属于二人纯血的味道。锥生零浑身一震，脸上着火一般发烫。那混合着的鲜血里带着重重的渴求，却不知那情绪属于谁。但锥生零渐渐明白，那情绪来自两个人，他们同时渴求着。  
　  
唇瓣分开，灼热呼吸近在咫尺，在亲吻中闭上了的紫眸这时睁开，看到了玖兰枢近距离的脸，他在笑。锥生零忽然发现自己开始有些读不懂玖兰枢的情绪了，他不懂他在笑什么，一个虚假的婚礼，他那么开心吗？  
　  
锥生零全身燥热，脸上有着明显的晕红，他以为一向于此事的渴求更大的玖兰枢一定会比自己还急，以为他会急切地开口索要，以为他会说出血液里的渴求。  
　  
玖兰枢看着明明渴求却等着自己主动的少年，笑意更盛了，随即低头，在他耳边开口：  
　  
“零，想要的话……张开腿，我给你想要的……”  
　  
锥生零以为玖兰枢会一如既往食髓知味地再度求欢，但这一次他竟将开始的选择权抛了回来。而且明知自己脸皮薄，一向没有过多言语调戏的人，话语第一次如此露骨直白。但平时绝对会骂人的人此刻却只红透了脸，顺从身心需求地敞开自己，迎接主宰自己的人。  
　  
双腿颤巍巍地张开，然而只张开一点，双腿就被对方急切掰开，火热急进。  
　  
感觉到玖兰枢第一次在不是特殊状态的情形下如此急躁，急躁到可以说是粗暴，急躁得在刚进入时锥生零便忍不住惊喘起来了。耳边的呼吸声异常急促，体内的占有也异常强势，对方从一开始就放纵了。所幸身体已经足够润滑，而且纯血之君技巧太好，敏感处被热情地照顾着，这粗暴没有让锥生零有太多不适，只有不断叠加攀升的快乐。  
　  
但始锥生零终不适应这样放纵情欲，含蓄少年紧攀住对方肩头，喘声请求：“太快了……慢一点……唔……”  
　  
“不，”然而压抑了一整天的人现在是一点也不愿意再压抑，玖兰枢只想放纵。急躁占有的纯血之君对锥生零的请求直接拒绝，“零，今晚你得满足我，按我喜欢的来……”  
　  
请求被拒绝，锥生零却没有空暇恼怒。他不知道自己怎么了，只觉得只要是这个正在激烈索要着的人想要的，自己就都想给予。身体渐渐在对方的渴求中也回应着渐渐生出渴求。  
　  
敏感身体被热烈地疼爱，颤抖双腿在陷身的人赋予的过于剧烈的快乐中不知所措地移动舒展，诱人的沉溺甜腻被欺负得无遮无掩。忽然一下侵袭让他猛然弓腰，攀不住肩头的手掉落，慌张地紧攥了床单。少年终是承受不住那人巨大的欲望，过久的相持中禁不住移动腰身意欲躲避。  
　  
然而腰身马上被禁锢，再没有任何逃脱的可能。被对方明显故意的狠狠袭击撞得浑身发软之际，双腿腿弯被捉住折向了胸前。  
　  
逃跑彻底无处借力，躲避全部失效，所有的粘腻痴缠全部袭上弱点，紧攥床单的双手用力得发白。自己的声根本压抑不了，对方的声音也诱人得不可理喻。  
　  
“躲什么？感觉明明很好吧。你不喜欢吗……零，你不想要吗？”  
　  
“不，不是……只是……这样的……太……太……”  
　  
太羞人了……  
　  
那感觉太剧烈，而且锥生零为自己身体的姿态感到羞怯，急喘中听见耳边伴随混乱呼吸暗含怒意的低沉声音再次响起：  
　  
“感觉怎么样都好，不准逃，不准躲……”  
　  
激烈的欢愉中，他昂着头，喘息哼吟着紧绷着身瑟瑟发抖，感觉对方的低喘渐渐带上了动情的颤。  
　  
身体渐渐被侵占得发烫，脆弱处火辣辣地刺痛。热辣的快感开始刺激最敏感处，难以承受的巨大快乐让少年全身发战栗，终于还是忍不住在被警告过的情况下晃动腰肢躲过了袭击。  
　  
“零真是……学不乖啊……”  
　  
带着不悦的危险轻笑响起，那人的动作一下子慢下来了，双腿被放开了，锥生零忽然看到自脸侧抬起的那张脸。明明相处了那么久的人，明明看过那么多次的脸，锥生零却怔住了。看着玖兰枢微笑着的脸，他不由自主地耳根发烫。  
　  
看到对方因看到自己的脸而脸红，玖兰枢愉悦起来了。  
　  
一直以来玖兰枢对锥生零都是温柔居多，不想伤害他，不想他被自己浓重的渴求吓怕，不想他抗拒。之前锥生零那个失忆的状况，即使玖兰枢再如何温柔对待也是伤害。而在失而复得以后，在伴侣誓言成立以后，玖兰枢能大概知道，对方其实从很早以前就已经是即使自己如何霸道强势也会顺从的状态。他们两个人，一直都是一个渴望着掌控太过自由的对方，另一个也渴望着有对方能主宰不够主动的自己，只是两个人都小心翼翼过头了。  
　  
而现在，玖兰枢知道他们的感情已经被严苛的仪式验证过，而他们的关系也已经进入了另一个阶段。  
　  
伴侣誓言成立，证明双方的爱是毫无保留的，此刻一直以来都不安心的人彻底安心了。刚陷入偏执的君王明确知晓自己有着对这个人的绝对占有权，深知现在的自己可以主宰对方的一切。玖兰枢觉得自己该给这个总是各种意义地从自己身边逃跑的人一次深刻一点的教训。  
　  
玖兰枢勾唇一笑，捏住锥生零的下巴往唇上狠狠一吻，暧昧调笑起来：“零，即使今晚我要把你弄坏，你也得乖乖承受……让我好好品尝，不准躲，也不准拒绝。因为……这可是我们的‘初夜’啊……”  
　  
锥生零瞬间瞪大了眼。  
　  
这样的说辞太羞耻露骨了。  
　  
玖兰枢你都不知道什么叫廉耻吗！？  
　  
锥生零没得及脸上更红，对方一下子退出了，矛盾地觉得身体空虚难忍，疑惑不解之际，身体被翻转抱起了。忽然背靠着胸膛跨坐入了那人怀中，锥生零未来得及抗议难受便是一声急哼，火热再次嵌入填满了空虚。没有给予适应的时间，圈扶住腰身的手臂协助虚软身体热情起坐，反复包容灼热昂扬。分开的双腿无力地半跪，他颤着腰身抓住腰间的手，红着脸身心酥软地仰头枕在对方肩上。  
　  
这样的情形让锥生零想拒绝，但他不是想拒绝这一次欢愉。  
　  
锥生零全部都记得，在失去记忆醒来以后，他带着真实的仇恨与玖兰枢敌对，他是真的想杀了玖兰枢。锥生零那时是真的差点亲手完成了某个诅咒，恢复记忆以后他感到深深的后怕，此刻的他也渴望着感受对方。他其实只是想拒绝这太过深入，太过羞人的结合姿态。  
　  
但从这个夜晚起，锥生零不可能拒绝得了玖兰枢的索要。  
　  
伴侣誓言成立的一刻，他们便拥有了对彼此的绝对占有权。伴侣有权对对方做任何事，即使杀了对方。但若是达到了足以让誓言成立的钟情程度，彼此断不会舍得杀了对方。  
　  
“有权对对方做任何事”这个认知被烙入天性，这是非天生吸血鬼的锥生零现在无法清晰感觉到的，所以他不知道如果自己坚决拒绝，对方确实也不能再太过分。但玖兰枢既知道锥生零不会知晓古老伴侣誓言的能力，他甚至不知道他们刚刚那个仪式的意义有多重大。  
　  
后裔与伴侣誓言的传统都已失传，锥生零作为非天生的纯血种后裔，随着伴侣誓言成立，他的体质本能会随着时间推移会越来越接近天生血族。那些非天生血族无法准确感知的种种欲求，都将渐渐苏醒。  
　  
而玖兰枢深知从伴侣誓言成立一刻起，自己便能对对方做任何事。即使要将他撕碎，然后吞食。当然，玖兰枢不会舍得真的撕碎，吞食锥生零的。他更喜欢用另一个方式，将他拆吃入腹。  
　  
锥生零觉得自己的身体在发烫，烫得仿佛要烧起来了，欢愉的泪止不住滚落。脆弱的扳机被过于强势地忽然触动，一声惊喘，身体往前扑去。从背后抱来的手托住了胸膛，让身体轻轻伏下。  
　  
锥生零十指紧攥着床单，双肘艰难地支撑着身体。如此的姿态，在上学期违禁品检查时有过类似，那时那个人站在他面前，这个向其跪伏的姿态令曾经的少年无尽屈辱。但如今他却已经顾不上屈辱了，那个人的胸膛正贴在他后背，腰腹无止境地于脆弱冲击。  
　  
但那个坏心眼的人故意控制着动作，故意不给予某处触碰，直到少年心痒难忍才触出一下极乐，随后再次冷落。欺负得含蓄少年难受呜咽，“玖……玖兰……不要……这样……”  
　  
双腿无力，虚软欲跌的身因腰被扶紧，连伏下也不能。腿间稚嫩单纯的器官被热情偷袭时，少年急喘出声，耳边响起魅惑人心的天生纯血勾人的笑语：  
　  
“零，虽然是‘初夜’，但是在我好好疼爱你之前，我要先惩罚你……给予你‘忘记我’的，刻骨铭心的惩罚……”  
　  
又不是我故意要忘记的。  
　  
但锥生零没有机会将不忿说出口了。  
　  
少年的脸被转过，狡猾地以吻封缄。  
　  
一吻结束后，他发现体内属于对方的部分不知什么时候已经悄悄褪去了。眼睛被撕下的床帐装饰绸带蒙上了，血红荆棘收起了利刺，再次将他双手束缚在了一起，拉扯着吊起了，上半身以一个难受的姿态被拉扯得半直起来。  
　  
惊觉自己身体姿态的变化，想到自己这样的姿态全部落入了对方眼中，什么都看不见的人满脸羞红。薄脸皮的少年艰难地挪动着双腿想要合拢，一时间难堪至极，“不，不要……枢，放，放开我……不要看……”  
　  
低沉的笑声在耳边响起，“为什么不看，我喜欢看……”  
　  
一双手自锥生零背后而来，从膝盖开始往上攀缘，一双手分别故意滑过腿根，后臀，腰腹，脊背，胸膛，锁骨，颈项。直至一边手指捏住了下巴，另一边手再次往下，袭击下腹的脆弱。急喘之中背后再次贴上温热，薄唇舌尖蹭过敏感耳廓。所有的触碰惹得他全身狠狠发颤。  
　  
“零，我已经说了，这可是惩罚呐……”  
　  
薄唇牙齿的啃吻随即落在形态美好的肩背，轻轻厮磨着勾引磨灭着心志。  
　  
“不……枢……别……呜——”  
　  
捏住下巴长指一下子探进了拒绝的嘴，舌头口腔被指尖玩弄得再也无法准确发声。而当手指离开口腔，指尖只在喉间轻轻一点，一阵麻痒以后，少年发现自己真的无法说话了。  
　  
“我说过的……如果你逃跑，让我抓到了，我就要惩罚你了……零，你逃跑了多少次了？不乖的孩子就要接受惩罚……”  
　  
身体的触碰忽然全部离开了，后臀随即被狠狠一下拍打，锥生零惊叫着绷紧了身。小时候乖巧懂事，因而从未被父母打过的位置，居然被玖兰枢在这样的情形打了。一下子又是响亮的两声拍打，锥生零挣脱不了束缚，毫无反抗余力，羞耻难忍，一张脸红得快要着火了。  
　  
“看你还敢不敢再忘了我……”  
　  
无法说话的难堪少年只能呜咽着拼命摇头，意图这样向那个人示弱，却没有任何效果。  
　  
来不及有什么别的反应，刚刚被袭击得即将解脱的单纯部位突如其来地被束缚。被布料束上的一刻锥生零几乎要哭了，然后下一秒，他真的哭了出来。温热再次覆上后背，双腿被强势拉开，炙热重新进入，之前总是被冷落之处被直接开始热情肆虐。没有疼痛，锥生零却依然被毫不温柔地索取得哭喊了出来。  
　  
玖兰枢总是扬言要将锥生零在情事中疼爱得哭出来，但即使是上一次，锥生零也是因别的事而哭了的。而这次玖兰枢是彻底放纵了。  
　  
锥生零双手被拉扯吊起，勒得疼痛。胸前腿根敏感之处，被恣意妄为的双手欺负着。玖兰枢这下说到做到地让锥生零刻骨铭心了。力量散失，完全无法挣扎逃离；双手吊起，无力身体被欲望支撑支配；视线遮挡，只能专心感受极乐；欲望被缚，只能滞留巅峰不得解脱。  
　  
一直以来，锥生零以为只要自己不愿意，玖兰枢就不可能办得到让自己哭出来。他到现在才明白，不是自己的忍耐力足够好，只是玖兰枢没有真的想让自己哭。  
　  
只要玖兰枢真的想让锥生零哭，他随时可以做到。  
　  
“别怕，零……”  
　  
玖兰枢浸染情欲的声音温柔地在带着微喘诉说，声音在耳边响起，露骨的话让锥生零又羞又怕：  
　  
“虽然我刚刚说要弄坏你，但是……如果你乖，我是不会伤害你的……”  
　  
无法说话的少年只颤着身体点头表示顺从，却又在下一秒再次哭喊出来。他确实没有被伤害，但被疯狂的极乐冲击着，后背与胸膛相贴厮磨，低沉不稳的喘就在耳边。他从未在非异常的状态下如此放纵，火辣辣的快感让他难以承受，啜泣呻吟着终是忍不住生出逃离的念头。但只不过是生出了念头，玖兰枢便仿佛心灵相通般知晓了。  
　  
腰被用力禁锢住，紧贴着后背的胸膛离开了，那人直起了身，身后无止境的冲击节奏渐渐越来越急促，动作也越来越霸道。  
　  
“不准逃……你啊，总以为以前的我就是不知节制……零，我今晚就让你……尝一尝，面对你，真正不节制的我，是怎样的……滋味……”  
　  
玖兰枢渐渐语句不通，锥生零的身体则在这时开始痉挛，剧烈地想要解脱，却因根源被束缚而只能滞留巅峰。他无法说话，别说责骂，现在即使他愿意放下自尊乞求也无法做到。就在锥生零觉得自己要崩溃了的时候，玖兰枢再次紧贴了他，凶狠的连续撞击后，体内爆发的热度几乎要将他逼疯。  
　  
锥生零想舍弃面子尊严求玖兰枢让他释放，但无法说话的他不知道自己该怎样做才能让对方明白。而且，他总觉得那个恶质的人其实是知道的，他只是坏心眼地视而不见，欣赏着自己渴求着他而得不到的顺从姿态。  
　  
不被允许解脱的身体忽然再次被拉扯翻转，什么都看不见的哭泣少年双腿被勾挂于臂弯。后腰背心被捧住，双手被吊起，身体这下完全接触不到床铺了。随后等待他的则是更沉重更放纵的欢愉冲击，仍痉挛着的少年扭动着身躯，于难以承受的极乐中哭泣不止。  
　  
“惩罚可没那么快结束……你得先满足我，乖乖的让我吃掉……然后，我会好好奖励你……零，你今晚别想着能逃……”  
　  
不，不止今晚。  
　  
从今以后，无论生死，你永远别想着能逃。  
　  
快感席卷身心之际，锥生零有一瞬的走神，他在想，那可恶的人是不是要把今天自己欠下的所有一次过讨回来。但他没办法去确认，之后的很长一段时间里，他除了含糊混沌的哭泣喘吟，便再发不出什么别的声音了。  
　  
————  
　  
落地帘微微开了一条缝，天快要亮了。  
　  
锥生零缓缓睁开眼时，刚好看到漏入厚重落地帘的还不算明亮的第一缕晨光。  
　  
锥生零回想起昨晚，他最后是晕倒在玖兰枢怀里的，但他不是被“惩罚”得晕过去的。在晕过去以前，他还被玖兰枢引诱着说出了很多话。想到那些曾经打死都不可能说得出口的，被他归类为“不知廉耻”的话，锥生零简直想再失忆一次。  
　  
锥生零已经不记得了，自己那个被“惩罚”的状态维持了多久。  
　  
他不记得双手的束缚什么时候被解开了，不记得落入对方怀里的他抱住对方抱得有多紧。  
　  
他不记得被轻吻喉间后能重新说话的自己埋首在他肩窝中凄惨哭泣着呼喊那个亲密名字时，诉说出的究竟是被逼出的求饶，还是被诱出的爱慕。  
　  
他不记得自己是什么时候开始能重新看见的，不记得看见那个即使数次释放依然满脸渴望地将自己压入床铺不断索取的男人时心中生出的是害怕还是安心。  
　  
他不记得在被各种要求后，身体迎合得有多热情主动，不记得紧紧缠住他不放到底是因为对方的要求，还是自己真心渴求。  
　  
他不记得对方什么时候咬上了自己的脖子，继而让他渴求难忍地也咬上了对方的脖子。不记得鲜血中的欲望到底属于谁的多一些。  
　  
他不记得他在自己体内释放了多少次以后才终于肯解开自己欲望的束缚，让一向比对方快达到极限的自己也解脱。  
　  
锥生零什么都不记得了。  
　  
锥生零原以为玖兰枢真的是在惩罚自己，直到他不知何时听到了耳边低沉的恳求。  
　  
“不可以再忘记我，再有下一次，我一定会疯……到时我肯定还会像之前那样强迫你伤害你……所以，零……不可以再忘……不可以，零……零……”  
　  
锥生零那时只顺着他的话，哭泣着保证：“不会了，再也……不会了……”  
　  
直到下腹的束缚终于被解除，在热液再次灌注体内时，锥生零抱住玖兰枢哭喊着狠狠解脱。  
　  
终于被允许释放，被狠狠“惩罚”过后，委屈啜泣着的少年浑身脱了力一般彻底瘫软了，莫名安心地闭上了眼。  
　  
体内的火热抽离了，轻柔的舔舐亲吻不断落下，对方在缓慢细致地亲吻少年全身。  
　  
濡湿的感觉不太舒服，而且身体在刚刚如此激烈的交融中出了汗，锥生零软软地拒绝着，“不要……玖兰，我身上……有汗……脏……”  
　  
玖兰枢刚舔去之前被血红荆棘故意弄出了伤口的腿弯处血迹，这时正转战脚踝，听到他的话后笑了。  
　  
仍闭着眼的锥生零听到那个人饶有兴致的笑声之后瞬间有些恐慌，生怕那小心眼的混蛋为了什么莫名其妙的理由又要惩罚自己。心慌不安地睁眼之际，刚释放过的稚嫩部位忽然进入了湿润温热的包覆。  
　  
锥生零惊叫起来伸手想解救，触到的竟是腿间处发丝柔软的头颅。双腿想要夹紧却被用力剥开了，稚嫩欲望被激烈吞咽。疯狂的极乐不曾让生性含蓄的人沉醉，他打从心底觉得这样美妙绝伦的感觉可怕。锥生零恐惧这种放纵情欲的感觉，他甚至愿意玖兰枢像刚刚那样“惩罚”自己，也不愿意被这样激烈侍弄。  
　  
看到埋于腿间的深褐头颅，锥生零害怕得再次哭了出来，“不要，不要这样……我刚刚才……很脏……放开……玖兰……哈啊——”  
　  
这时忽然一下狠狠吸入，让哭泣着的少年惊叫起来了，随后少年惊觉自己的声音竟是前所未有的甜腻羞耻。不受控制地全身颤抖，无力的双手穿入柔软褐发，想推开那颗作乱的头颅却如何也没有效果，脆弱的单纯部位被对方强行热情吞咽。灵活的舌尖开发出他所有极乐，但这情况却只让他更加想逃。费力地下沉腰臀想要躲开之际，一瞬伸出的尖利獠牙故意刮过敏感柱身，不曾伤害却刺激得少年不住地瑟缩。  
　  
这下想逃的锥生零再也不敢有任何动作了，生怕莫名生气起来的吸血鬼那尖利獠牙会惩罚性地咬下。不敢挣扎，不能逃避，也推不开，锥生零只好抬起手臂遮住红透的脸，一手捂住嘴咬着唇羞耻地呜咽哭泣。不容拒绝地被迫放纵着，剧烈的快感将他席卷得快要疯了。  
　  
身体忽然开始狠狠战栗，一声急促的呼喊后，锥生零开始不顾一切地胡乱挣扎，遮挡脸面的手臂奋力要推开对方的脑袋。  
　  
但玖兰枢却不肯放过，死死扳开发颤的腿，较劲似的用力吞咽。惹出凄惨哭喊的同时，故意制造更暧昧的声音。  
　  
锥生零摇着头，哭着大叫：“放开！枢，快放开！！呜——”  
　  
终是拒绝不了也挣脱不开的少年颤抖中十趾也在痉挛，狠狠地在对方口腔中释放。那种剧烈的美妙感觉让泪痕满面的少年有些分不清现在到底是不是还是在被“惩罚”。  
　  
被“惩罚”到最后的锥生零呜咽啜泣着瑟瑟发抖，哭得很凄惨很可怜。凄惨可怜的人红透了脸，脑子里乱成一团，什么事情都思考不了，身和心都彻底软下。  
　  
任凭对方摆布地被抱在怀里，少年又是一声颤哼，昂扬事物再次进入敏感松软的脆弱之地。  
　  
拥抱着他的人轻柔地转了身，让他伏在胸膛上，引诱缠绵。少年的身体瘫软成了彻底顺从的状态，他想要逃离，但这时他已经累得连弓起腰身的力气也挤不出来了。想要开口拒绝却被突然吻上了，口腔传来了属于自己的略淡腥气，含蓄少年羞窘难忍。  
　  
结束亲吻后可怜兮兮的少年顶着那张红透的脸，止不住地在流泪，沙哑着声在对方怀里哽咽：“不要，不要……求你了……枢……不要再惩罚了……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着被迫放纵过度的少年，数度解脱让他清晰感知这不是梦，自己确实再次拥有了这个人。此刻他的微笑终于短暂摆脱不久前的阴沉，在最亲密的时刻重新变得温柔。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着薄唇厮磨在敏感耳廓，低沉的声音不可思议地性感，“零，‘惩罚’早就已经结束了，零觉得刚刚也是‘惩罚’吗？零不喜欢那样的‘奖励’？”  
　  
虚软无力的少年只呜咽落泪着摇头，脸颊厮磨过对方的颈侧和腮边。像求饶，也像讨好。  
　  
抱住少年的人却轻笑起来了，腮侧轻轻回应厮磨那微微汗湿的脸，低笑着仍在少年耳边诱惑：“那么……刚刚的不算，现在开始才是真正的‘奖励’。接下来你会喜欢的，零只要乖乖的放松享受就好……”  
　  
凄惨少年却对那人声线性感的诱惑毫不领情，“什么叫刚刚不算啊……我好累……你不要……自说自话啊混蛋……”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言轻笑着再次热情吻上了那喃喃抱怨的嘴。  
　  
但接下来锥生零并不累，亲吻结束后便一直贴在玖兰枢身上。他也确实完完全全放松了，并诚实享受着。玖兰枢斜躺在重叠的枕被上，让他趴伏在自己身上。前所未有温柔体贴地顶弄，而锥生零依然无力招架。  
　  
被开发得松软的身体阻止不了进入，也挽留不住抽离，对方所有动作都只能全部承受。所幸的是玖兰枢这时足够温柔，说话算话地让他可以享受。  
　  
身体仿佛落入云层，被轻轻摇晃，像是哄着入睡，却又缠绵醉人。律动轻缓，翻起的快乐甜丝丝软绵绵，并不剧烈，却能让人身神欲醉。就这样，泪痕未干的少年脸红红地慢慢闭上了眼睛，脸枕在了对方肩头上，畏寒怕冷一般缩在那温柔温暖的怀抱里。乖巧如小猫的人这时再也没有心思和余力去克制些什么了。  
　  
温柔诱惑的气声耳语响起，“怎么样，喜欢吗？这样的……”  
　  
乖巧少年含糊呜咽着，犹犹豫豫地点了头。  
　  
而就在锥生零瘫软在对方怀里，什么都无力再克制的时候，卑鄙的纯血种凑近了耳边，惑人的气声低诱着勾引他回答。  
　  
“你今晚……为什么要逃离我？”  
　  
“没有逃……我只是饿了……”  
　  
“哦？这样吗？呵呵……那，我喂你……”  
　  
“咳咳……不是渴血，我只是……肚子饿啊……”  
　  
“总是零在承受，零会不会介意？如果零介意，我们可以试试看交换……”  
　  
“不要……闭嘴，混蛋……”  
　  
“唔……呼……零，你实在是……锥生家族是不是有妖精血统？”  
　  
“什么啊……我不知道……”  
　  
直到那恶质的人似乎终于戏弄够了，锥生零开始一直只能听到一个要求。  
　  
“零……叫我的名字，说你爱我……”  
　  
“嗯呜……枢……我……我……”  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
。  
　  
住脑！！！！！  
　  
强行结束回想，锥生零彻底红透了脸。想着那可恶的人根本就是看准了自己刚刚经历痛苦，心理脆弱，只想顺从。挑着这样可遇不可求的时机恣意欺负！  
　  
锥生零此刻咬牙切齿地怒得几乎想咬上暴露于眼前的动脉。  
　  
锥生零不记得也不想记得，昨晚他们前前后后到底有过几次。他甚至觉得，自己晕过去以后那个大变态是不是依然没有放过自己。以某人平日的德行，锥生零绝对有理由怀疑玖兰枢是不是有将自己当成他专属的性爱娃娃那样摆弄索取过……  
　  
身体实在太粘腻太难受，而且眼前这个折腾了自己一整晚的混蛋每次都是在里面……那些该死的东西需要清理……  
　  
想及第一次的时候，毫无经验的锥生零因为羞于触碰而没有细致清理，不幸引发腹痛。前车之鉴加上轻微洁癖，锥生零现在急需一场舒适的热水泡澡，好让自己放松身心。  
　  
此刻锥生零整个人被玖兰枢环抱着勒在了怀里，两双腿交错纠缠，自己的鼻尖几乎贴着对方颈侧。回神的锥生零试着动了一下，身体随即被那双手臂圈得更紧了。惊骇中抬头，锥生零看着不知何时醒来的玖兰枢那张近距离的脸，惊慌的淡紫对上了沉静的酒红。  
　  
锥生零看到玖兰枢正微笑着，神色却有些不太对，他似乎在想什么。  
　  
锥生零以为他又觉得自己要逃走，被“惩罚”怕了的人马上开口解释：“我只是想去洗澡……”  
　  
锥生零懊恼地发现自己的声音哑得不像话，今天又得搬出面瘫高冷的冰山模样来掩饰尴尬状况了吗？  
　  
玖兰枢笑意若有若无，就这么抱住锥生零，不拒绝也不答应，神色阴晴不定。  
　  
锥生零当即察觉了不对劲，不禁皱起了眉，“怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻抚着锥生零的背，额头靠近相贴，“玖兰李土很快就会来了……”  
　  
而且，不出所料的话，那个女人也快要有所行动了吧？  
　  
之前那一次袭击，锥生一缕绝对有遇上什么，但他不仅安然无恙，还明显被消除了记忆。跟锥生一缕身边的，毫无疑问就是雷米尔了。而且即使只有一瞬间，玖兰枢也有感觉到过初在因为使用那个撕裂虚空能力时无法完全隐藏的气息。  
　  
那个以守护锥生零的灵魂为责任的天使少年，无论他是雷米尔还是初，无论这一次还是之前夺心的一次，他们都没有任何行动。他们所执着的不是锥生零，而是锥生零的灵魂。假如他们对锥生零的状况不管不顾，那就有可能有什么留住锥生零灵魂的必要点，必须在放任自流的情形下让锥生零本人获得。  
　  
直到昨晚，玖兰枢觉得自己终于知道了那是什么，那恰好是伴侣誓言成立的其中一个条件。一个本应很容易，锥生零却一直不敢轻易去想的事——  
　  
那是锥生零对“活下去”的渴望。  
　  
玖兰枢知道在他和锥生零都不明显发现的情况下，那两个人一直在行动。当中包括随着昨晚玖兰枢完成伴侣誓言时，那个自己同时果断执行了的驱逐术。他有着这样的感觉，那个目标未明的驱逐术已经生效了。  
　  
而且玖兰枢有预感，随着玖兰李土的到来，那两个人即将走到锥生零面前。  
　  
玖兰枢一直知道自己在某个巨大的棋局之中，他也清楚知道那个棋局事和留住锥生零灵魂的事直接有关。只因事关锥生零的生死，他才会不介意成为棋子。  
　  
但现在不同了。  
　  
接下来，玖兰枢有很重要的事要去做，而且他必须去做：是时候谈上一谈了，接下来的棋局，不再是一人说了算了。  
　  
锥生零听了玖兰枢的话以后便瞪大了眼，在他的记忆中玖兰李土明明没那么快登场的，那明明是在黑主优姬被解开封印以后的事情。  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零有过一世记忆，但他大概有些事也是不知道的。他说：“玖兰李土可以占用带有他血脉特征的人身体当作躯壳。支葵是玖兰李土的私生子。他大概已经在路上……了……”  
　  
玖兰枢说着说着，看到怀里的锥生零青黑了脸，并感觉到他全身都冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，明显恶心想吐的样子，“怎么了？”  
　  
听了玖兰枢的话，锥生零想起了上一世。上一世这段时间，弟弟一缕是跟着支葵千里的，并显示着毫无破绽的虚假恭顺。而支葵千里确实在那段时间很诡异，一向木讷的少年变得张狂而富侵略性，眼睛也莫名其妙变成了异色瞳。  
　  
异色瞳！？  
　  
锥生零瞬间想起了蓝堂家宴前夕的那个根据时灵时不灵的感应判断，气息疑似支葵千里亲戚的异色瞳小鬼。  
　  
这时听到玖兰枢的询问，锥生零没有过多考虑些什么，黑着脸咬牙切齿地说：“上学期末，在蓝堂家宴前夕。亲了我一口吸走我精神力的那个吸血鬼小鬼，是个和支葵千里气息相似的异色瞳……”  
　  
玖兰枢微微怔住了，薄唇勾起，那双看不清情绪的沉寂酒红危险地半眯起来了。玖兰枢浑身开始散发出森寒的杀气，怀着“我的伴侣被最卑劣恶心的生物占了便宜”的心情抱住锥生零转身，往被压在身下的人脸上大肆啃咬亲吻起来。  
　  
锥生零一下子被啃懵了，随即猛烈挣扎起来了。然而挣扎却被笑得意味不明的纯血之君轻易压制了，啃吻触碰不断落下。  
　  
“玖兰枢你做什么！？”  
　  
“消毒。”  
　  
“你是小狗啊！而且都过了两个多月了！！”  
　  
“不管。”  
　  
“你做什么！啊——！！混蛋！他只是亲了——！！”  
　  
“不管。”  
　


	134. 祸端（一）

第五十三章 祸端（一）  
　  
【系统】玩家「LOVE & PEACE✧初」，您的【玖兰李土去死去死】工会创建成功，现在可以接受加入申请了。  
　  
【系统】玩家「独摘一枝怜」申请加入工会。  
　  
【系统】玩家「Z-Kiryu」申请加入工会。  
　  
【系统】玩家「玖兰李土必须死」申请加入工会。  
　  
  ……  
　  
————  
　  
装饰豪华的房间里，家具华丽而典雅，朦胧柔和灯光笼罩下，古董留声机里响着舒缓却哀伤的古典音乐。然而那样奢华整洁而品味优雅的房间之中，气味却极端异常。  
　  
不见丝毫血迹的空间，有着浓重到让人窒息的血腥味。  
　  
“契约成立。”  
　  
坐在舒适沙发上，半长头发男人听到回应后脸上带着意义不明的微笑。  
　  
外表伪装过的黑发黑眼的高挑斗篷少年，他那泛着淡金光芒的手自男人的胸膛里取出了跳动着的鲜红而干净的心脏。随后，他平静地宣读着：  
　  
“黄梨司，按照你的特殊要求，代价我提前收到了。根据契约，我会在十天以内完成你提出的所有交易要求。交易受法则约束，你可以放心。”  
　  
坐于沙发上的男人笑开了，“谢谢……”  
　  
房间大门就在这时被忽然打开了。黄梨家忠心耿耿的LevelC仆人看清了房中的情形，随即发出了哀嚎：“黄梨大人！！你！是你——！！”  
　  
明黄液体这时已全部流入小瓶，随着心脏在少年泛起金色电流光的手中干燥粉碎，沙发上男人的身躯随即碎成了明黄的光点碎片。  
　  
然而这一次，那些光没有全部消失，一个和细碎光点明显不同，如弹珠大小的明黄光团落到了少年手中。一阵金光闪过，细小光团隐入了少年手心。  
　  
按照计划，被发现以后就可以离开……  
　  
就在此时，少年忽然抬头，一双黑眸骇然大睁的瞬间变成了琥珀金的颜色。身体一下子散成了金色流萤，聚成一点后暗下，彻底消失不见了。  
　  
相隔极远的黑主学园，某个单人寝室里，一个坐在单人座椅上的青年因突如其来的剧痛而狠狠僵死了肢体，但他愣是一声也没有哼。在他与单人座椅靠背相触的背后瞬间出现了某个奇特的图纹，透过浅色的薄衫那个图纹亮出了纯白光芒。灵魂硬生生被烙下痕迹的剧痛让力量强大的墨绿眼眸青年痛苦得几乎无法聚拢神志，更别说使用幻觉能力，如果此刻单人寝室的主人醒来，他将无所遁形。  
　  
就在这时，墨绿眼眸的青年面前闪出金色光点，快速分裂聚拢出了高挑瘦削的身影。金光还未完全暗下，黑发金瞳的清俊青年已刹那间出手，光芒未褪的右手伸出，拇指直接印上早已咬牙切齿，却没有发出任何声音地僵坐椅上的青年额心。  
　  
黑发金瞳青年狠狠皱着眉头，紧抿着唇，死咬牙关，一直以来的从容不迫在这时刻无迹可寻。  
　  
按上墨绿眼眸青年额心的手整条手臂泛出金色电光，力量与其此时灵魂上外来的强大力量正面较量。将其灵魂上的疼痛引导转移到自己身上，将那被他低估了的巨大得可怕的力量卸去了大半。  
　  
直到金瞳青年忽然急退数步，几乎要倒在不远处的单人床上。为免弄醒单人寝室的主人——眼前青年暂代自己保护的银发少年，他强行刹住了脚步，站稳以后却一下子脱了力，单膝跪落在地。金瞳青年全身都在疼痛，右手完全僵直了，整个右半身于剧痛中还发着麻，连头也在痛，一时间起不了身。金瞳青年强忍着疼痛张开了精神统辖结界。  
　  
金瞳青年知道，假如不是刚好交易任务已经结束，他及时赶了回来；假如不是那个力量已经弱化，而且他和那个人的灵魂力量都足够强大；假如不是因为那个外来力量与那个人的灵魂性质不吻合，有了干扰；那么转移疼痛的他，和背负烙印的那个人都将命丧当场。  
　  
直到这时，金瞳青年那总是在感觉到某个力量波动时习惯性皱起的眉头终于松开了。在那个人面前，一直以来压抑的愧疚，终于在这一刻被欣喜情绪超越了。  
　  
雷米尔终于在初面前笑弯了唇角，但他轻笑的一声更像是叹：  
　  
“玖兰枢把仪式完成了，那最关键的一步终于达成了。灵魂诞生时就深深铭刻的那个烙印转移成功了，‘他’可以恢复记忆，甚至可以恢复力量，但永远不会再被彻底唤醒。”  
　  
安静的暗室里，雷米尔平稳清澈的声音十分明显，但寝室里的银发少年却似乎什么都没听见，依然安睡。  
　  
烙印已经转移成功了，如此，他们就能安心完成接下来的所有事情，安心将性命舍弃。  
　  
“哈哈……”  
　  
忍下灵魂被铭刻烙印的剧痛，稳住呼吸的黑发青年那双决绝的墨绿眼眸中，因剧痛而生的生理性泪水滑下了。  
　  
初愉快地笑了：  
　  
“如此一来，她就可以去死了。”  
　  
————  
　  
清晨时分。  
　  
远矢莉磨最近都有些精神不振，明明可以独享蓝堂英提供的一个月的免费Pocky巧克力棒，但“独享”在她心里比“分享”无趣得多。虽然她可以和别人“分享”，但这样比“独享”更无趣。其实她觉得无趣，不过是因为那不是能让她愉快地“分享”的人而已。  
　  
远矢莉磨这时正懒洋洋地霸占月之寮主寮大厅的沙发，昏昏欲睡。她很困，却不愿意回房间去睡，多困她都坚持坐在这里。这里正对着大门，坐在这里她就能看见所有进来的人。  
　  
这时月之寮主寮的大门开了，听到声响，睡眼惺忪的双马尾女孩马上抬头。这段时间，远矢莉磨对主寮大门的开门声敏感得近乎应激反应。而这一次，她终于看到了她想看到的那张脸，只可惜那却不是她要等的那个人。  
　  
远矢莉磨在看到红发少年的脸时马上开口：“支葵，你怎么到现在才……”  
　  
在看清那个熟悉的红发少年那一双陌生的眼睛以后，远矢莉磨的亲昵声音消失了，换上的是冷淡，疑惑，愤怒，甚至敌视的声音：“你是谁？”  
　  
红发少年看着一瞬间认出自己不是那个人的双马尾少女，微微一笑，随即转身离开了。  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢正在月之寮主寮私人书房内，背对着书房门口站在书桌边沿。  
　  
一门之隔是之前被纯血之君毁坏得彻底的休息室，现在休息室已经被厉害的女仆们恢复了原本的模样，几乎看不出有被蓄意破坏过的痕迹。  
　  
此刻玖兰枢看着书桌后的木格子窗外，看着天空在慢慢开始变亮，若有所思。这时的玖兰枢刚沐浴完不久，头发还滴着水。他身穿着休闲的黑色衬衣，舒适的白色长裤，看似夜间部的制服，却要自在舒适很多。  
　  
玖兰枢面容暗沉，但其实他心情很愉悦，虽然也有着些不爽。  
　  
玖兰枢之前心中一直悬着的某一块，现在算是彻彻底底地安定下来了，证据就在他左肩的皮肤上。玖兰枢的左肩有着一个昨天以前都不曾存在的印记，那是个淡紫色的十字蔷薇。  
　  
这是一个由于某个誓言成立而产生的，互相给予，代表互相独占的印记。如同人类结为伴侣时交换的戒指，但又比戒指的约束力强大得多。它会牵引立下誓言的双方，无论两人分隔多远，它都可以让两人找到对方。  
　  
伴侣誓言的印记是可以由伴侣双方的心自由决定的，玖兰枢和锥生零却心意相通地同时选择了那个对他们之间意义重大的十字蔷薇图案。而只有深爱到愿意毫无保留地向对方奉献一切，血族那失传的古老伴侣誓言才有成立的前提。  
　  
玖兰枢之所以愉悦，正正是因为这个誓言的印记成功铭刻上对方的身体，就表示象征着互相对彼此完全独占的血族伴侣誓言成立了。昨天晚上，完全安心下来的玖兰枢好好地彻底地“品尝”了爱人的滋味。  
　  
而玖兰枢不爽，是因为……  
　  
越来越近的脚步声传来，玖兰枢缓缓半闭了眼。  
　  
没有敲门声，书房的门被直接打开了，开门进来的红发少年看着玖兰枢的背影，嘲讽地笑了。  
　  
曾经寡言少语的木讷红发少年变得自负而张扬，习惯性面瘫的脸如今笑意嚣张跋扈，“支葵千里”说：“好久不见了，枢。不过啊，居然要称呼你为‘侄子’，还真是让我毛骨悚然呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢转头看着明显变了个人的“支葵千里”，这个红发少年身体里的，正是那个偷走玖兰悠与玖兰树里的长子，以还是婴孩的纯血之君身体献祭，将玖兰家族的远古始祖强行唤醒的人。  
　  
即使那个人是玖兰家族的后代，即使他在枢面前卑劣卑贱得什么也不是，但他始终是唤醒枢的人。即使是强行唤醒，这个人是也将玖兰枢“转化”成枢的人，这种另类的“主仆”关系在血族的规则里却依然有效，他依然是枢的主人。  
　  
脸上浅淡笑意还未褪尽的玖兰枢看着眼前的人，那附身在体内有着自己血脉的孩子身上的人，足够卑鄙。想来，这个人要实现自己的目的，明明暗地里行事才是最佳的选择。不过，这样明目张胆地嚣张挑衅的做法，也确实符合这疯子的风格。  
　  
红发少年还在看着“侄子”自说自话地“寒暄”着，不知道是故意的还是什么，他语气暧昧地说着耀武扬威的话：  
　  
“我们上一次见面是什么时候？大概是在十多年前吧？说来枢真是过分呢，下手毫不知道什么是温柔。那一次，我真是痛得要死了呢。”  
　  
听着那些恶心的言辞，和红发少年一起到场的那个人有些头痛。而站在他们对面的玖兰始祖则不禁为玖兰家族出了这么个败类而感到耻辱。  
　  
红发少年则什么都没察觉似的，若无其事地继续说了下去：  
　  
“那时候，我的身体被你打成了那支离破碎的状态，我可是用了十年才勉强恢复成现在这个样子呢。真是该感谢纯血种的强大生命力，即使到了那种不成人形的地步，只要你毁不掉我的心脏，就不会彻底毁灭。”  
　  
玖兰枢脸上的笑意若有若无，听着那些恶心言辞，一言不发。他不太想理会那个家族败类的恶心演讲，随即转移了视线，看向了站在他身体斜后方的那个人，那个熟悉的金发碧眼青年，他的友人一条拓麻。  
　  
和玖兰枢目光相接，一条拓麻的视线随即闪躲起来了，并不插话。  
　  
那个红发少年似乎对玖兰枢那心不在焉状态，和不瞅不睬的态度都毫不在乎，继续演着他那独角戏，慷慨陈词：“说起来，我那个未婚妻，绯樱家的闲……据说，她已经消失得干干净净了呢。那个绯樱闲啊，如果想让她像……”  
　  
红发少年笑得嚣张，他抬起手指了指自己的脑袋，“像这孩子的母亲一样顺从，恐怕得永远等下去呢。看来我真的应该感谢那个猎杀纯血种的家伙，因为他，我现在才能这么轻松呢。”  
　  
这时，听了红发少年说出的话，玖兰枢转回了视线。他看着红发少年的脸一两秒，随即不明地低笑了一声——  
　  
是啊，你真的应该感谢雷米尔。虽然不知道雷米尔固定零的灵魂那个办法具体是怎么操作，至少他的方法让你这个渣滓废物的人生有了价值，让你有了活着的意义，不至于一无是处。  
　  
玖兰枢这时想及锥生零，随即也想起刚刚他对自己说起的事。发生在上学期末，蓝堂家宴前夕，貌似和这个人有关的那件事。玖兰枢的笑更冷了几分。  
　  
玖兰枢地对着那个嚣张的红发少年低声笑着，“您还是老样子啊，伯父大人。”  
　  
看到玖兰枢的笑容，红发少年眉头一皱，明明知道玖兰枢不可能杀了自己，他却忽然有了被威胁的奇怪感觉。  
　  
玖兰枢笑着，一双酒红眼里所有情绪都隐匿于不动声色的冷漠之下，“这样我就放心了，这样的话，在杀你的时候我就不需要再有任何犹豫了。”  
　  
　  
爪：篇首的网游体，第一个加入工会的是枢，第二是零，第三是一缕。  
　  
枢的网游名出自网络句子「弱水三千，只取一瓢饮；娇玫万朵，独摘一枝怜；满天星斗，只见一颗芒；人海茫茫，唯系你一人。」原句是《红楼梦》第九十一回，仅有一句“任凭弱水三千，我只取一瓢饮！”上面那个网络版本是续写的，查不到出处何人。  
　  
PS：黄梨家纯血之君在漫画里没有出现过完整名字，黄梨司（Kouri Tsukasa）是自己编的。别看他一出场就狗带，给他完整名字，就证明他有拥有全名的价值～


	135. 祸端（二）

第五十三章 祸端（二）  
　  
“这样我就放心了，这样的话，在杀你的时候，我就不需要再有任何犹豫了。”  
　  
话音刚落，玖兰枢眼中鲜红光芒大盛，脚下的地砖随即突然爆裂开来，似是有一道无形的利刃自他身上发出，直直往红发少年的方向斩去。锋刃的余威在地砖上斩出一道直线裂痕，砖石一路崩碎延伸向红发少年的方向。被巨大力量带起的地砖碎片如尖利锋刃，朝红发少年身上直击而去。  
　  
面对正面攻击，红发少年却只笑着站在原地，没有任何行动。  
　  
“枢！”  
　  
就在裂石痕迹即将延伸至红发少年脚下时，站在他斜后方的一条拓麻冲了出来，将红发少年护在了身后。  
　  
地面的碎裂痕迹忽然停止了，锋利的地砖碎片亦止住去势，悬浮半空，徐徐地垂直对流浮沉。  
　  
一条拓麻坚决地以自己的身体挡住了玖兰枢的攻击，护住了身后红发少年的身躯，一双碧绿眼睛有着坚定，“抱歉，枢，我不能让你伤害支葵！那孩子不能成为你们斗争的牺牲品！”  
　  
玖兰枢当然知道自己不可能去伤害支葵千里的身体，即使躯壳是毫无关系的别人也不会，更何况是支葵千里这个忠心部下。而且，即使他能对支葵千里下狠手，即使他杀得死躯壳，也不可能杀得死真正要杀的那个家伙。玖兰枢现在这个举措不过是在警告，还有就是……“公报私仇”？  
　  
而且玖兰枢很清楚会有人出来阻止。  
　  
玖兰枢看着一条拓麻，冷笑微微敛下，仿佛云淡风轻地质问起此刻和自己对立而站的好友，“那么，我是不是可以认为，你是站在元老院那边的？一条。”  
　  
一条拓麻听着变得生疏起来的称谓，看着对面的人脸上变得若有若无的笑，他有点冒冷汗，“是的，枢……枢大人。您可以这么认为。”  
　  
听着一条拓麻摆明了立场的话，看着那姿态恭顺的对立者，玖兰枢只轻轻说了一句：“是吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢清楚知道一条拓麻不惜与自己对立也要保护支葵千里，只是因为对保护同病相怜者的执着。也许一条拓麻是认为，保护好了那个和自己一样一出生就形同傀儡的支葵千里，就能弥补自己生而为傀儡的遗憾吧。而玖兰枢知道现在的对立是必须的，为了让某人放松警惕。因此，玖兰枢对一条拓麻的对立姿态毫不在乎。  
　  
但一条拓麻很在乎，他很重视这得来不易的友谊，而且他不知道玖兰枢和占据支葵千里身体的那个怪物之间有什么恩怨纠葛。一条拓麻是真的以为玖兰枢会伤害那个和自己命途相似的傀儡少年。  
　  
这时红发少年绕过了一条拓麻，走到他身前正对着玖兰枢，对一条拓麻这种舍命相救的表现没有丝毫的感激之心。红发少年透过锋利的悬浮石块看着玖兰枢，嚣张异常地在笑着。他说出的话既是在向一条拓麻解释，也是在向玖兰枢挑衅：“不用担心，枢杀不了我的。”  
　  
然而这个“我”根本不是指红发少年本人，而一条拓麻关心却只是红发少年本人。  
　  
红发少年看着听了他的话以后忽然再次笑得意味不明的玖兰枢，红发少年只当他是在故作高深，虚张声势。  
　  
少年哂笑一声道：“我想暂时借用一下这个孩子的房间。拜托你了呢，玖兰宿舍长？”  
　  
眼睛恢复酒红的玖兰枢无所谓地低笑一声，在空中漂浮着的所有碎砖石一下子坠落在地，“悉随尊便。”  
　  
红发少年笑了，以一副胜利者的姿态离开了书房。然而他不知道，玖兰枢的笑，并不是虚张声势的笑。  
　  
转身再次看向窗外，玖兰枢眼中的笑意渐渐明显。  
　  
玖兰枢今晨收到了消息，白蕗更的那位未婚夫——黄梨家的纯血之君黄梨司于昨晚被杀害。由旁人不知道是被故意留下的那个目击者，黄梨纯血的LevelC仆人所称，恐怕就是之前猎杀纯血种的同一人所为。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，黄梨纯血之君的纯血种心血估计已经落入初的手中了，就在玖兰李土这个祸端到来之前。  
　  
而且玖兰枢也知道，另一个更大的祸端——白蕗更，或者应该说卡菡，恐怕她也即将隆重登场了吧？理由不是之前白蕗更说好的“学校游戏”的话，就是“为了躲避猎杀纯血种的猎人，到曾有逃脱猎人毒手的纯血之君所在的黑主学园寻求庇护”。而无论是什么理由，“白蕗更”的到来也不会远了。  
　  
【真是个有礼的绅士呢，玖兰纯血家族的现任主人，枢大人。】  
　  
玖兰纯血家族的现任主人。  
　  
玖兰枢记得，那个抹除锥生零记忆的红发女人是这么称呼自己的。故意强调“现任主人”是为了什么？  
　  
为了讽刺。  
　  
因为，真正的“现任主人”不是现在的玖兰枢，现在的玖兰枢已经不是“玖兰枢”了。现在的玖兰枢是玖兰李土强行复活的玖兰远古始祖枢，真正的“玖兰枢”在枢被强行唤醒时就已经被当成祭品献祭而死去了。  
　  
既然那个红发女人知道这些，那就等于那个罪魁祸首的卡菡也知道。她特意让玖兰枢知晓，她知道他是谁。卡菡特意在玖兰李土到来的前夕这么做，她的消息来自谁，很明显是故意要让他知道的了。  
　  
对玖兰枢和锥生零来说，他们两人各自的那个难以对付的祸端已经联合在一起了。  
　  
玖兰的心血已经到位了，白蕗的心血也将送上门来，同时有能力留住锥生零灵魂的初和雷米尔也很可能即将出现。现在就是不知道，初、雷米尔、白蕗更，谁会更先出现。  
　  
玖兰枢隐隐有着感觉，某些谜团快到解开的时候了。到真相大白之时，留住锥生零灵魂的时机也将在不久后来临。  
　  
————  
　  
阳光灿烂。  
　  
正在上学途中的黑主优姬正脸色不善地眉头紧锁。但她不是为了自己越来越不适的身体状况而在苦恼；也不是为了包围保护在自己前后左右的那四只高等贵族吸血鬼而烦恼；她是在为自己的别扭竹马和腹黑学长那艰辛坎坷的恋爱之路伤透了脑筋。  
　  
这都是什么事儿啊？  
　  
零和枢学长好不容易才在一起的。枢学长这一路掏心挖肺的，好不容易才拱到白菜。现在一夜回到原始社会，零居然失忆了？还被造上了假记忆，恨上枢学长了？  
　  
哇呜……好可怜的枢学长啊……  
　  
怎么办？要不我去帮帮枢学长？怎么帮？要不我去告诉失忆的零？告诉他：零啊，你和枢学长已经米已成炊了。既然你们都已经这样了，你就从了枢学长吧！  
　  
……  
　  
零会答应就有鬼了！！  
　  
丝毫不知道锥生零已经恢复记忆的黑主优姬从精神萎靡一下子切换成了亢奋，双手挠着脑袋大喊：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！麻烦死了！！！”  
　  
早园琉佳行走在黑主优姬后方，看着眼前一惊一乍，忽然行为失常的“优姬大人”，她半眯着紫红的眼眸摇了摇头。  
　  
早园琉佳就不懂了，眼前这个集玖兰枢和锥生零二人“万千宠爱于一身”的，神经兮兮的傻白……只是个傻白，她到底哪里吸引人了？  
　  
这黑主优姬，论长相，她算不上艳丽妩媚，勉强算娇俏可爱；论性格，她不是温柔女神，也不是腹黑御姐，只是率真阳光的暴娇女；论智商，她不是冰雪聪明，她只是处理问题仅凭直觉出击的单细胞，虽然她的做法有时候结果还不算坏；论身材，她甚至还只是个未发育完整的萝莉！  
　  
娇俏可爱率真阳光的单细胞暴娇萝莉？  
　  
早园琉佳再度摇头叹气，然后她看向了黑主优姬的右手边，那个忽然一反吸血鬼畏光天性，变得期待起白天来的夜间部天才少年……  
　  
现在的蓝堂英很愉快，比以前天天万人围观都要愉快。  
　  
由于玖兰枢吩咐保密，黑主优姬没有将锥生零失忆之事告知任何人，因而别说“锥生零已经恢复记忆”，就是“锥生零失忆”也毫不知情的蓝堂英这时和黑主优姬的愁眉苦脸烦恼透顶不一样，他正一脸的骄傲。  
　  
蓝堂英正乐呵呵地跟在自己心属的那个女孩身旁，光明正大地护送她去上学。  
　  
虽然黑主优姬现在脑门上打着的标签是“玖兰枢的恋人”，但是蓝堂英从玖兰枢的态度能看得出来：枢大人似乎是默许我和优姬的恋人关系的。  
　  
蓝堂英从哪里能看出来的？就从玖兰枢对黑主优姬说，她和蓝堂英“接吻可以”。想及那体验好得不可思议的“初吻”，蓝堂英越发愉快起来了。  
　  
此刻的蓝堂英乐得眯起了眼，笑得脸上开了花，整个人走路都几乎要蹦哒起来了。  
　  
嗯……  
　  
拆我CP者，名花有主。  
　  
早园琉佳暗乐。  
　  
然后她看向黑主优姬的左手边。另一边正在执行护送任务的，是早园琉佳那个高大威猛，脾气温和，细水长流，不离不弃的追求者——架院晓。  
　  
早园琉佳手指点着下巴，默默打分：晓，人称“野性学长”，肌肉发达，头脑不简单；长得帅，还心思细腻。关键是，脑了他那么久，他居然还能忍？  
　  
难道是上辈子好事做多了？这辈子真是捡到宝了～  
　  
这样想着的早园琉佳越来越乐了，明目张胆地视X着架院晓，不料“野性学长”忽然回头，朝她露出了宠溺微笑。  
　  
早园琉佳在架院这“回眸一笑”的偷袭下，一下子没反应过来，脸上那欣赏的笑容收敛不及，随即脸红了一片。  
　  
架院晓轻笑着回头，回头时不经意地看到了另一边的表弟。刚刚还在乐呵呵的蓝堂英这时稍微慢下了脚步，当下正一脸严肃，还带着担忧。  
　  
架院晓随即也慢了脚步，微微靠近询问：“英？怎么了？”  
　  
“晓，”蓝堂英皱起了眉头，冰蓝眼睛半眯着，轻轻往某个方向抬了抬下巴，“你看那边。”  
　  
架院晓闻言看向蓝堂英示意指向的地方。  
　  
校道旁的小树林里，某棵树下站着的是个和锥生零长着一样的脸，只银发稍长的少年。那是锥生零的双生弟弟，但这个人类架院晓之前已经见过，他并不觉得稀奇。他稀奇的是和他站在一起，正倚站在树下的那个熟悉的红发少年。  
　  
看到晚了半个月报到的人忽然出现，架院晓奇道：“支葵？他是什么时候回来的？而且……他为什么和那个人站在一起？那个……”  
　  
蓝堂英眉头皱得更紧了，语气不善地低声说：“锥生一缕。”  
　  
架院晓也是眉头一皱，“这究竟是……怎么回事？”  
　  
架院晓随即再度改变步伐，走回了原来黑主优姬身侧的位置，朝斜前方的远矢莉磨询问：“莉磨，你知道吗？支葵什么时候……”  
　  
“我不知道。”  
　  
架院晓还没问完，前方的双马尾少女便用没有波动的声音干脆利落地答完了。即使只能看到后脑勺架院晓也知道：远矢莉磨的心情很不好。  
　  
架院晓随即不语，转头看向蓝堂英。他微微摇头，示意蓝堂英不要再问远矢莉磨，这当中似乎发生了什么事，那些事会刺激远矢莉磨，而她也确实不知情。  
　  
蓝堂英将远矢莉磨的表现看在了眼里，随即向架院晓颔首。  
　  
随后，蓝堂英再次看向了校道旁的树林，看向那凑近站着的两个人。想及从锥生一缕手中收缴的那瓶来历不明的不详血液，蓝堂英越发不安起来，一双冰蓝眼睛里全是提防。  
　  
　


	136. 祸端（三）

第五十三章 祸端（三）  
 　  
黑主学园日间部上午的课程即将开始，夜间部美型军团护送黑主优姬上学的戏码今天继续上演着。  
　  
学园校道两旁依然围着看热闹的学生们，学生们指点围观，不断有或刀光剑影，或饶有兴致，或疑惑不解的眼神往黑主优姬身上招呼。而校道一旁的长青乔木小树林中，有些怪异地有一名日间部制服的银发少年和一名夜间部制服的红发少年站在一起。两人都看着黑主优姬，而他们的表情，姿态和气氛都似乎有些诡异。  
　  
听了锥生一缕刚刚禀报上来的事以后，红发少年不明所以地笑了出来，笑声中带着嘲弄，“玖兰枢的恋人？那个女孩？”  
　  
玖兰枢如此公然公开地保护着黑主优姬，锥生一缕知道自己没有隐瞒的余地和必要，所以对于这件事，他也确实只能如实禀报，“是的。”  
　  
红发少年一副饶有兴致地笑着说：“所以才出动那么多的人力物力，劳师动众地去保护她？”  
　  
红发少年笑了。  
　  
玖兰枢的恋人？黑主优姬？如果是那样，那个人是什么？  
　  
今天清晨时，时隔十年后占据红发少年躯壳的那个人再一次见到了玖兰枢。侄子的身体，始祖的灵魂。但是相比起来，那个最后一次见时，刚经历家破人亡的，八岁的玖兰枢，竟似乎比现在还要更淡漠一些。  
　  
红发少年不知道的是，十八年前以婴儿身躯献祭，强行复活了始祖灵魂的玖兰枢，不可避免地进入了十年的“同调”时期。假如不是认真起来，思想和行为都会有点贴近小孩子。但即使如此，那时候的玖兰枢对很多事都更能“人不犯我”，便真的能“我不犯人”的状态。被动复活的始祖完全没有目标可言，苍蝇只要不影响到其安宁，便任由它去飞。  
　  
而今天清晨，红发少年再次看到的玖兰枢变得富有主动的侵略性，甚至比他原本的身体被其打得支离破碎时侵略性还要高。为什么玖兰枢会变成这样，别人可能不了解，红发少年却清楚知道怎样能令一个没有目标的吸血鬼变成这样——在这十年之间，玖兰枢爱上了某个人，因为某些原因失去了与那个人相守的资格。  
　  
夺取红发少年身体的人原本以为自己很清楚知道玖兰枢爱上并失去了相守资格的那个人是谁。他以为玖兰枢爱上了的是那个已失去记忆，忘了兄长兼婚约者的玖兰优姬。但红发少年得到了某些情报，得知玖兰枢爱上的人不是十年前已经失去记忆的玖兰优姬。  
　  
红发少年轻笑了一声，“恋人吗？该说什么好呢？真是……太有趣了呢……”  
　  
而且因为情报的关系，红发少年知道了，玖兰枢失去相守资格的理由是会让吸血鬼最疯狂的那一种：活着，但不记得。  
　  
呵……心狠手辣……  
　  
疯女人，你怕是不知道，玖兰家的男人疯起来会有多狠吧。何况那个男人，他可是玖兰家族的始祖大人呢……  
　  
红发少年沉默了小一会儿，锥生一缕不知道面前这个疯子在想些什么。  
　  
锥生一缕有些心不在焉，他没有去猜测什么，他只在想：上课铃声怎么还不响，这样子和这个夺取别人躯壳行动的渣滓待在一起，实在是让人难受，连空气都有股馊味儿……  
　  
就在这时，红发少年忽然问：“对了，我的血呢？”  
　  
锥生一缕今天状态非常差，莫名其妙地在情绪低落。他不动声色地回神，身体半躬，对着那红发少年垂首，诚恳应道：“实在十分抱歉。”  
　  
红发少年看着眼前的锥生一缕，那个蓝堂家宴前夕被自己吸取了精神力的“漂亮大哥哥”的双生弟弟。红发少年“呵”地冷笑了一声，“没想到你会这么不济啊。”  
　  
锥生一缕仍躬着身，“万分抱歉。”  
　  
红发少年唇边勾出了轻蔑的弧度：  
　  
亏你长了一张和那个人一模一样的脸，居然对别人卑躬屈膝至此，真是碍眼。  
　  
而躬身的锥生一缕只眼观鼻鼻观心地盯着地上一只蝼蚁：  
　  
现在你就好好珍惜我这恭敬吧，到你复活之时，就是彻底杀了你的时刻了！！  
　  
红发少年转头看向已经走远的黑主优姬一行人，看着她萎靡不振的精神状态，勾唇一笑，“算了，反正时机也差不多了，现在就算是放任着不再管，那女孩终究还是会……”  
　  
锥生一缕闻言微皱了眉头：什么意思……那丫头……  
　  
“接下来你还有任务，”红发少年慵懒地斜倚在树干上，悠闲自在地双手揣在裤兜里，笑容桀骜，“这次你可要给我好好干了呢。事情办成了以后，我会实现你的愿望。”  
　  
“是。”锥生一缕收敛思绪，恭顺非常地依然维持半躬着的身体姿态，瞪着地上的蝼蚁，垂首答应：“我会让害死闲大人的人，也好好尝一尝死亡的滋味。”  
　  
隐没在垂下的银色刘海之下，锥生一缕那双淡紫的眸中寒冷如玄冰。  
　  
“我一直真心期待着您真身的复活，玖兰……李土大人。”  
　  
————  
　  
日间部开始上课，锥生一缕名正言顺地可以不用再和最憎恨的人共处，不用呼吸那发馊的空气。红发少年则百无聊赖地回到了月之寮主寮。  
　  
主寮的高级贵族们除了身份尴尬的一条拓麻，和早已换了意识的“支葵千里”，都被派出去保护黑主优姬了，此时月之寮主寮里空荡荡的。  
　  
红发少年在主寮无聊至极，但他又懒得在阳光灿烂的白天再外出，索性睡觉。  
　  
一直睡到差不多傍晚，是吸血鬼们该起床活动的时候了。  
　  
就在这时，红发少年在闻到了一阵诱人的食物香气后醒来，那是属于人类食物的香气。那股诱人的食物香气让占用的红发少年身体十分自然地产生出了饥饿感。  
　  
这时支葵千里与一条拓麻的寝室里自己有红发少年一人，那个口头上答应协助，实际上处处阻挠自己随心所欲行动的金发青年不在，似乎出去了。红发少年随即低笑出声，出了房间，略带好奇地向那人类食物香气的来源走去。  
　  
来到散发食物香气的源头所在时，红发少年只见公共区厨房用餐区旁，高挑纤细的银发少年进食完毕，正清理餐具。  
　  
红发少年笑着，曾经木讷的少年脸上，此刻的笑容侵略性十足。他打量着一身睡衣的银发少年，看见这时发现了自己的锥生零一下子皱起了眉头，红发少年笑得更欢了。  
　  
——时间回到约五分钟以前——  
　  
“咚。”  
　  
放下吃空的餐具，锥生零满足地长舒了口气。  
　  
锥生零醒来的时候下意识地看了看墙上的钟，这时是下午五点。  
　  
昨晚因为……活动量过大，锥生零过度疲惫而睡得太沉，此时睡醒的他终于感觉到自己快要饿死了。  
　  
过去两天多加起来，锥生零什么都没有下过肚，饿得发晕。低血压加低血糖的锥生零以纯血种强大的体质强撑着下了楼，到公共区厨房自给自足地饱餐了一顿。吃完了自制的大份量咸拉面，安抚了辘辘饥肠以后，锥生零终于彻底地满血复活了。  
　  
身体得到补给，大脑也就愿意思考了。端起餐具过去清洗的一小段时间了，锥生零思考了很多问题。  
　  
清晨短暂的打闹后，在再次入睡前锥生零和玖兰枢交谈了一段时间，交待了一些足以让玖兰枢陷入疯狂杀戮的事。  
　  
锥生零说起昨晚校道之上，他会故意和玖兰枢对着干的理由：他会那样，最大原因在于某人干扰人心的伎俩。  
　  
玖兰枢见识过那个能力，他也被那个能力干扰过，那个干扰能力似乎是无自主意识的，无自主意识能力基本都和本体分离。这样的话，最理想的状态是卡菡还不知道锥生零的情况，不知道他两世为人，更不知道他已经恢复记忆。  
　  
两人就之后的对策进行了商量，这个干扰能力，恐怕还会针对锥生零身边的其他人。他们商量的结果，在提醒周围的人警惕这个干扰能力以外，锥生零本人对之后敌人的试探也好，攻击也好，最好还是顺势而为。  
　  
怎样是顺势而为？  
　  
卡菡指使的那个红发女人LevelB既然能说出“陛下有命”，那么她知道锥生零记忆出错的可能性就会非常高，而她是否知道锥生零已经恢复了记忆却未有定论。在这之前，玖兰枢为了锥生零着想不希望他露出太多弱点而没有让锥生零失忆的事被太多人知晓。至今知道锥生零失忆的只有锥生一缕和黑主优姬，而知道锥生零恢复记忆的只有玖兰枢一人。  
　  
那么，就这么顺势而为，继续让锥生零假装还处于失忆状态，看看卡菡让锥生零失忆以后，接下来的下一步行动是什么。  
　  
而按常理，假如锥生零还处于失忆状态，为了不引来敌人的追击，权衡过后就会是昨天白天锥生零在月之寮主寮贵族面前的情况。也就是“失忆的锥生零，假装安然无恙”。  
　  
玖兰枢隐约猜到，而锥生零完全不知道的是，这样的顺势而为很快就会没有意义。而事情也确实如玖兰枢所认为，在锥生零完全不知情的情况下，挽留他灵魂的一场延续万年的巨大计划已经接近了最后的收尾阶段。一切事情都将在锥生零措手不及的不久之后完全改变。  
　  
锥生零的命运，将在今天以后彻底走入与曾经完全迥异的岔道。  
　  
完全不知情的锥生零这时有些迷茫，玖兰李土已经来了，如果之后一切顺利，救下了一缕，杀了玖兰李土，之后该怎么办？但他迷茫的不是自己，他已经下定了决心想陪在玖兰枢身边，能多久就多久。  
　  
锥生零迷茫的是：  
　  
一缕呢？杀了玖兰李土，复仇了以后，一缕的人生会怎样走？  
　  
锥生零知道到时如果想将锥生一缕留在身边的话，锥生一缕答应的可能性很低。而且如果将他留在身边，锥生零没有自信能狠得下心，让弟弟看着自己灵魂崩碎而死。而且如果锥生零不会那么快灵魂崩碎，甚至灵魂不用崩碎，锥生零更不忍心看着弟弟衰老死亡。这些考虑也是锥生零当初能狠得下心让锥生一缕跟绯樱闲走，让他在远离自己的地方幸福的原因。  
　  
锥生一缕不是吸血鬼，他不会在爱人死去后陷入厌世。但锥生零知道锥生一缕的执着，假如没有新的心灵支撑，没有继续活着的理由。他担心在玖兰李土死去以后，完成复仇的锥生一缕会选择为绯樱闲殉情。  
　  
锥生零即使有渴望活着的理由也会不敢轻易表现，更别说主动要求。而锥生一缕，他却会因为没有需要活着的理由而毫不犹豫地舍弃性命。如同……上一世。  
　  
上一世的锥生一缕，在绯樱闲死后，复仇就是他唯一的活着的理由。为了这个目的，他能舍弃性命。如果他不需要舍弃性命也能完成复仇，他依然可能殉情。锥生零知道，因为他在过去的很多年里不断在思考弟弟所想的那些。直到在上一世的弟弟死后多年，他才懂了他的弟弟，才明白了他当初的谎言。  
　  
锥生零知道他的弟弟是容易依赖他人的人，他需要着一个人时会表现得很明显，但他会在渴望对方也需要自己的同时，又不会肯开口要求不主动表态的对方表态。  
　  
锥生零需要一个人时他不会主动表现，而且在昨晚以前他都不认为自己会主动要求别人对他付出感情。  
　  
锥生一缕和锥生零不同的是，他会热烈渴望着别人对他付出感情，也表现得很明显。偏偏他又和曾经的锥生零一样，不愿意成为主动说出需要的一方。他会希望对方在感受到自己强烈地需要着对方时，主动地表示需要自己。明明表现得很明显，却就是不肯主动去要求，省得有些事挑明了，被因不知缘由而不愿表态的人拒绝了。  
　  
这也是锥生一缕喜欢绯樱闲喜欢得不得了，也表现得很明显，却一直不曾向绯樱闲透露希望她回应自己的原因。要是说出来的话，她因她自己的原因不能回应而拒绝他的话，也许他就不能随心所欲地继续留在她身边了。即使有可能是好的结果，锥生一缕仍不愿去拼。  
　  
那么，在知道了她其实也需要着他，完成了她的复仇以后，锥生一缕该何去何从？  
　  
锥生零知道锥生一缕很可能殉情。  
　  
在上学期锥生一缕出走后，锥生零就一直在想，假如真的到了那个复仇完成那时候，他该如何让锥生一缕有理由活下去？除了绯樱闲，锥生零成了锥生一缕活下去仅余的理由了，但他却命不久矣。什么别的支撑锥生一缕活下去的理由都想不到的锥生零非常不安。  
　  
而“锥生一缕活下去的理由”现在还不到不得不面对的时候，锥生零当下还有更担心的另一件事。  
　  
锥生零担心一直跟在锥生一缕身边的那个人，那个猎杀纯血种的猎人。  
　  
自从夺心事件发生后，锥生零便开始联合感应黑主学园的所有的气息。随着锥生一缕的到来，锥生零的感应下黑主学园这个立体气息的联合整体里，虽然只多出现了锥生一缕一个人类的气息，以及“监视者”的吸血鬼气息。即使在联合感应之下也再没有更多多出的实体和隐藏的气息痕迹，但锥生零就是知道，有一个人悄悄跟在了锥生一缕身边。  
　  
锥生零确信那就是那个猎杀纯血种的猎人。  
　  
但锥生零不是在担心那个人会伤害锥生一缕，相反，他认定了那个人绝对没有恶意。那个人似乎在遵守着他与绯樱闲的交易契约，保护着锥生一缕。  
　  
但是，现在出现问题了。  
　  
锥生零能感觉到，从他恢复记忆开始就感觉到了——  
　  
那个人忽然不在了。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场：  
　  
锥生零知道到时如果想将锥生一缕留在身边的话，锥生一缕答应的可能性很低。  
　  
枢：我答应的可能性更低。  
　


	137. 祸端（四）

第五十三章 祸端（四）  
 　  
那个人，那个猎杀纯血种的猎人，那个一直保护着锥生一缕的人，他忽然不在了。  
　  
锥生零能感觉到，从他恢复记忆开始就感觉到了。  
　  
锥生零回想上学期在小礼堂对战时，那个人让他感到熟悉，他执着地觉得那个人无论如何也不会伤害自己。而随着时间的推移，锥生零的这个感觉越来越强烈，他甚至觉得，那个人的感觉让他很怀念。  
　  
锥生零不断回想起那时，他渐渐发现在那个人身上感觉到熟悉的并不是气息，而是一种说不清道不明的能量感觉……  
　  
我认识他，而他绝对不会伤害我。他曾经对我来说非常重要，我却不记得他了。  
　  
这样明确知道自己忘了，但就是记不起的状况，让刚刚经历遗忘的锥生零很不好受。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己哪来的底气，他认定了那个人不仅不会伤害自己，更不会伤害锥生一缕。前天晚上锥生零之所以能完全放心双生弟弟的安危，专心在另一个幻境中与敌人作战，就是因为他认定了跟在双生弟弟身边的那个人会尽全力去保护他。  
　  
但是自昨晚锥生零记起一切，记起怎么使用所有感应能力，也记起了那个人的感觉时，他的感觉却已经消失不见了。他后来有短暂地返回过，但又很快地消失了。然后，到现在为止那个人都还没有再次出现。  
　  
虽然锥生零记得那个人保护自家弟弟的交易契约限制时间明明还没有到期限，但锥生零就是忽然有些担心锥生一缕。在普通感应之下锥生一缕的气息是非常正常的，但在锥生零那极强力的感应之下，他还是能感觉到锥生一缕今天的气息有着极细微的区别。锥生一缕一整天情绪都在低落。  
　  
锥生零不知道弟弟到底发生了什么，也就担心得不明所以。  
　  
而这时，某个让知道了某些情况的锥生零感到不适的气息——支葵千里的气息，出现在了附近。  
　  
锥生零转过视线，看到向自己走来的用着支葵千里身体的那个大祸害。他脸上的那些不属于那个木讷少年的嚣张笑意让锥生零觉得难受。  
　  
红发少年看着锥生零，笑得挑衅：“主寮里一个人都没有，我正愁自己一个闲着，没事可做，太无聊了呢……幸会啊，锥生零，枢的情人。”  
　  
听到他的话后，锥生零眉头一下子皱起了。  
　  
看到锥生零皱起的眉头，红发少年笑意更盛了，“哦，不对，貌似现在不是了？”  
　  
锥生零沉默地看着红发少年：他知道记忆抹除的事，但不知道我自己恢复记忆了……  
　  
玖兰枢说，玖兰李土占用别人的身体，是纯血种通过凭依血缘亲属的身体活动的附身能力，但这种方法并不能读取身体的记忆，他得到的信息都是由元老院提供的。那么那些不可能被元老院知道的信息，似乎只有一个来源了吧？  
　  
这些元老院无法提供的信息，其实是由某个人直接提供给玖兰李土的。玖兰李土对那个人十分不屑，那个不知道出于什么目的，自以为能将他指使玩弄于股掌之间的疯女人。  
　  
玖兰李土用着原本那个木讷少年的身体，那张原本锥生零看着还挺顺眼的木讷的脸，此刻笑得极度欠抽。  
　  
红发少年笑得邪气凛然，“既然如此，反正闲着也是闲着，要不要来打发打发时间，享受一下成熟男人的技术？保证绝对要比那毛头小子好哦……怎么样？锥生零，有没有兴趣跟我混？”  
　  
锥生零觉得自己的脸皮快要控制不住地抽搐起来了。  
　  
天生玖兰纯血的男人，一个个都是色胚变态吗！？  
　  
锥生零在想，今天清晨才刚到达黑主学园的玖兰李土，却知道自己记忆被抹除的事。那么是不是可以肯定了？玖兰李土这个变态疯汉，和卡菡那个变态疯妇，这两个变态疯子已经勾结上了。真可谓“物以类聚，人以群分”。  
　  
假如和那个梦一致，卡菡的目的是让锥生零杀了他最重视的人，那么她就是要让锥生零杀掉玖兰枢或者锥生一缕。由前天晚上的情况看来，她应该还不确定玖兰枢或者锥生一缕，这两个人之中谁对锥生零来说更重要。但如果往更疯一点的方向去想，她可能会想方设法让锥生零两个都杀了。  
　  
那么，卡菡拉拢利用玖兰李土的意图就似乎很明显了，她是想用玖兰李土威胁玖兰枢？是想借玖兰李土逼得玖兰枢再次设计利用锥生双子吗？逼玖兰枢再次设计锥生零吞噬锥生一缕，然后以白蕗更的身份，如同上一世告诉锥生零真相，逼锥生零杀死玖兰枢？  
　  
可是……  
　  
锥生零不认为卡菡对自己纯血种的身份会一无所知，他不认为卡菡会对自己的实力会豪不知情。卡菡应该知道锥生零的实力已经不再需要吞噬锥生一缕也足够杀死玖兰李土，玖兰枢已经没有必要再逼他吞噬锥生一缕了。  
　  
这样的情况下，卡菡和玖兰李土合作有什么意义？难道她想用白蕗更的血强化玖兰李土？  
　  
纯血种吸血鬼进行过极限强化以后，会是什么！？  
　  
锥生零皱着眉冷冷淡淡地看着眼前笑得找抽的“支葵千里”，听了他自揭老底而且认定“忘了爱情”的自己在听了之后会欣然投怀送抱地说出的话以后，他扯出了一个冷淡的笑。  
　  
锥生零冷冷说着：“支葵千里，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
　  
红发少年见锥生零的冷漠不屑地笑着的样子，忽然回想起自己占用那支葵家族的小鬼身体时，回想起在夕阳暖光中见到的温柔笑容，又看到他莹白细腻的肌肤，纤细柔韧身体，高挑挺拔的身姿……  
　  
红发少年想起，那个疯女人说，锥生零成了那家伙的后裔。纯血种的后裔，由纯血种挑选的人类，施以初拥后转化而来的，新的纯血种？  
　  
红发少年在想：  
　  
居然在人类中挑到了这样姿色的个体，这样的人便宜那个老妖怪，还真是浪费了呢。之前占用那支葵家族那个小鬼的身体，夺取了锥生零的精神力。现在看来，没尝到血真是太可惜了。要不要现在检验一下？这外来的玖兰纯血……  
　  
红发少年的喉结忽然滚动了一下，笑容更盛了，随即朝锥生零逼近。  
　  
锥生零看到红发少年咽唾沫时就半眯了眼，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的同时，心底燃起了火焰。  
　  
就在那红发少年逼近而来，伸出右手想抓他衣领时，锥生零直接出手，右手扣住了那只手臂奋力一扭，发力将红发少年身体一带；左手狠狠抓住了那少年的红发，把他的脸连同整个人往地上毫不留情地往地上使劲一砸；右手扭着他的手臂压制在的他的背上，继而一脚用力踩上了红发少年的脊梁骨，将他死死制服在地上。  
　  
锥生零动作过大，制服红发少年时脚勾撞到了用餐区的椅子，椅子倒下时椅背又碰到了旁边料理台边沿那个放着各种香辛料玻璃罐子的铁艺架子，公告区厨房当即发出了玻璃器皿破碎的清脆而响亮的声响。  
　  
红发少年的脸被狠狠砸上了地板，一下子被砸懵了。占用少年身体的玖兰李土好说歹说也是个尊贵的纯血之君，他曾几何时有被这样当成歹徒对待过？忽然被锥生零以这样不留情面地抓住头发把脸砸向地板的方式制服，红发少年一时间竟没反应过来，随后脑后剧烈一痛。  
　  
锥生零朝那红头发的脑袋狠挥了一拳后，随即放手退开了。他端出了五百年前痛恨吸血鬼的那个自己的态度，冷哼一声，故意误解红发少年的话。  
　  
锥生零不屑地说：“支葵千里，你今天是吃了过期血液锭剂失心疯了，还是鬼上身了？‘成熟男人’？据我所知，你比我还小一岁吧。就凭你觊觎我的鲜血的行为，我杀了你这LevelB貌似也是可以的。‘跟你’吗？不好意思，我没兴趣投靠比我弱的家伙，你省省吧。”  
　  
锥生零暗笑。  
　  
装嘛，那就装到底，“记忆出错，却假装安然无恙”不是吗？  
　  
不管是没有恢复记忆的“五百多年前痛恨吸血鬼”的锥生零，还是已经恢复记忆后的“为了帮助锥生一缕复仇，或者帮玖兰枢摆脱羁绊，玖兰李土也必须死”的纯血种锥生零。在这样被无缘无故调戏的情形下，无论是哪一种状态的锥生零，他宰了支葵千里都是合情合理的。  
　  
锥生零在想：就是苦了支葵千里的身体了，不过嘛，被那个变态占用身体，支葵千里肯定也是不愿意的。揍这个身体，现在痛的是那个玖兰李土。等以后恢复正常，好好向支葵千里道个歉，他不会太介意的。再不行就给他做一顿大餐……  
　  
这时一时狼狈的红发少年已经慢悠悠地站了起来，回神后的他怒极反笑，不言不语抬头，志在必得似的继续往锥生零逼近。然而他不过往前踏出一步，锥生零的血蔷薇便已完成了拔枪上膛，瞄准了红发少年胸口。  
　  
锥生零语气冷冰冰的，一双紫眸里却是无尽的怒，微微冷笑了一声，“支葵千里……不，你是谁？不管你是谁，你是真的想死吗？是的话我可以成全你。”  
　  
看着黑洞洞的枪口，红发少年却并不畏惧。  
　  
“住手！”  
　  
就在这时，忽然到来的一条拓麻那急切的声音响起了。  
　  
然而一条拓麻的这句话并不是对着持枪的锥生零说的，而是对饶有兴致地看着血蔷薇枪口的那个红发少年说的。他是怕占用支葵千里身体的那个怪物会乱来，锥生零对玖兰枢的重要性非同一般，伤害锥生零引发的后果可不是闹着玩的。  
　  
然而一条拓麻不知道，现在这个状态的玖兰李土根本伤不了锥生零，甚至恢复本体的玖兰李土也未必能伤现在的锥生零。  
　  
锥生零作为原本是人类的纯血后裔，因为未被领地亲王认可，未被释放，血族身份上他还未正式成年。这个“领地亲王”是什么，“认可”的条件是什么，“释放”又是什么，锥生零总是忘了问，还得改天专门去问一问玖兰枢。  
　  
但即使锥生零身份上未成年，但血族能力上，他却十分巧合地在昨夜发育完整了。在血族能力上，现在的锥生零已经是一个完全的成年纯血种。  
　  
而且在开学至今的半个月，锥生零与玖兰枢互相亲密地交换纯血的过程中，玖兰枢纯血中完全激发的四大纯血的力量和玖兰枢自身的力量也在滋养着锥生零。获得巨大力量的锥生零由于对自我高要求的不断极限练习下，甚至在不知情的情况下，新吸收的力量便没有排斥地就完全同化了。在锥生零能力完全成熟的一刻，所有的力量都能完全随意调动了。  
　  
这一点锥生零在今天刚醒来不久就已发现，但他只以为那个是纯血种发育完整的自然现象，以为那是纯血种自带的作弊一般的便利，并没有多想什么。  
　  
如今，锥生零的实力和始祖状态的玖兰枢已经所差无几，而且玖兰李土对玖兰枢来说有着“主仆”羁绊，这个羁绊却不影响锥生零。再且，锥生零还能使用吸血鬼克星血蔷薇的解放形态。现在除非玖兰李土真的被白蕗狂化之血极限强化成了怪物，否则锥生零不需要去畏惧他。这样的锥生零，玖兰李土即使恢复本体，也未必会是他的对手。  
　  
但这些事情连玖兰李土都不知道，更遑论一条拓麻。  
　  
一条拓麻一直害怕某个祸害会用支葵千里的身体做什么出格的事，所幸今天月之寮主寮里的几乎所有人都出去了。然而“几乎所有”，就代表不是“所有”，今天众人出门时，锥生零还在睡回笼觉。  
　  
而一条拓麻只不过是离开寝室一下下时，锥生零刚睡醒下楼觅食时，占用室友支葵千里身体的那个唯恐天下不乱的怪物祸害好死不死地醒了！  
　  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场1：  
　  
零：天生玖兰纯血的男人，一个个都是色胚变态吗！？  
　  
李土：呵呵。  
　  
枢：这个……  
　  
悠：我不是……  
　  
　  
　  
小剧场2：  
　  
零：支葵千里？你今天是吃了过期血液锭剂失心疯了，还是鬼上身了？  
　  
李土：鬼上身？你怎么知道的？  
　


	138. 特定的条件（一）

第五十四章 特定的条件（一）  
　  
初：所有能力都有发动的条件，无视条件的都是耍流氓。  
　  
————  
　  
一条拓麻急急忙忙地走了过来，站在了锥生零和红发少年两人之间。以后背挡住了血蔷薇的枪口，实质上他是以身体护住了锥生零。  
　  
一条拓麻正对着红发少年，急切地对他说：“支葵，回房间里去！”  
　  
“哦？”红发少年的脸上饶有兴致的笑容渐渐变得不屑，他撇眼看着那个正在不知道在阻止着谁，保护着谁的金发青年，嗤笑一声。红发少年冲一条拓麻说：“我没有听错吧？你这是在对我下命令吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻一怔，脸色变冷了，神情显得尴尬。  
　  
红发少年一手将一条拓麻拨开，看着那个朝自己举枪的银发少年，“锥生零，你知道自己在对谁说话吗？我对你感兴趣，你该感到荣幸。我是玖兰枢那家伙的……”  
　  
“嘭！”  
　  
就在红发少年说出玖兰枢名字时，锥生零扣动了扳机。红发少年马上躲避，却依然躲避不及，左臂炸出了血花。血蔷薇克制吸血鬼能力的子弹生效了，红发少年左臂的枪伤伤口血流不止。  
　  
“支葵！”  
　  
一条拓麻惊叫，上前扶住了红发少年。  
　  
中枪的红发少年被稳稳扶住了，他不可置信地皱着眉，瞪视脸上唇上沾上了自己飞溅血滴锥生零。  
　  
红发少年知道锥生零是玖兰枢的后裔，那么他也是玖兰纯血。想着要检验这外来的玖兰纯血，是因为如果作为唤醒自己的纯血提供者，什么都不知道的黑主优姬是首选，然后就是忘记和玖兰枢之间记忆的锥生零。他挑衅锥生零其中一个理由就是想在玖兰枢劳师动众地将黑主优姬保护起来时，检验看看对另一个人选出手的可能性。  
　  
但是，玖兰优姬是睡着的猫，锥生零可是醒着的豹。  
　  
刚刚想到玖兰李土曾经拿个小鬼身体亲了自己一口，又看到他忽然似乎想尝自己的血，锥生零一下子浑身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。于是，锥生零一边“顺势而为”表演着那个疯女人最想看到的“锥生零恨着玖兰枢又不得不配合”的情形，“听到玖兰枢的名字后过于愤怒而暴走”；一边拿捏着分寸，合情合理地公报私仇，拿血蔷薇在红发少年身上开了一个口子。  
　  
锥生零暗想：等支葵千里醒来以后，道歉的大餐追加一顿。  
　  
锥生零狠狠抹掉脸上溅上的几滴血滴，露出了真实的恶心，和愤怒，“支葵千里，我没有兴趣知道你是玖兰枢的谁，我也没有兴趣被你感兴趣。你要是再敢来挑衅，血蔷薇下一次就不会打偏了。”  
　  
刚刚说话之间，锥生零唇上飞溅沾上的支葵千里的血滴，不小心落入了口腔。  
　  
锥生零原来于左颈侧的十字蔷薇纹印消失了，虽然后来重新出现，但后来重新出现的那个十字蔷薇纹印，只是伴侣誓言自定的，互相只属于彼此的证明。新的十字蔷薇带着的能力和正统十字蔷薇纹印有异，它有着其他的限制，但并不具备克制血亲以外血液摄入的能力。所以锥生零现在已经可以咽下玖兰枢的纯血以外的血液了。  
　  
当然，本人愿不愿意咽下又是另一回事。  
　  
支葵千里是个高等LevelB贵族，而且带着玖兰纯血的血脉，血液的味道异常香甜诱人。但再香甜也毕竟不是纯血，锥生零觉得自己已经被玖兰枢的纯血养刁了胃口。他不小心咽下的那一滴属于支葵千里身体的鲜血，那个本应香甜诱人的味道却只让锥生零觉得恶心至极。  
　  
锥生零有点反胃，恶心想吐，但他想着：刚刚才折腾完，自给自足地吃了点东西下肚，要是吐了，又要再忙活一次。  
　  
如此这般，锥生零才硬是压下了恶心感。  
　  
红发少年挑眉看着对面恶心想吐的锥生零，他“痛恨玖兰枢”的状况和那个疯女人说的一致……不，貌似比她说的还要严重？  
　  
一条拓麻见对峙着的两人状况看起来越来越不对，随即马上开口，“支葵……请离开这里！”  
　  
红发少年没有看向一条拓麻，他的目光依然锁定着锥生零。手臂的伤口疼痛剧烈，红发少年却笑得很愉快，“好吧，既然你都这样求我了，那我就勉为其难，答应你的请求。”  
　  
红发少年随即无视了恶心得渐渐青了脸的锥生零，和为难得慢慢白了脸的一条拓麻，不理会手臂血流不止的伤口，一副悠闲自得的模样离开了公共区厨房。  
　  
目送红发少年慢悠悠地离开公共区厨房，留在原地的一条拓麻亲眼目睹曾经那样安静木讷的室友，现在却成了怪物的傀儡。看着顶着支葵千里脸的怪物那嚣张笑着的模样，一条拓麻心中难受至极。  
　  
一条拓麻回头看着这时仍对自己的遭遇感到恶心反胃的锥生零，诚恳地对他道歉，“锥生，支葵他最近……对不起……”  
　  
然而，有些要求一条拓麻不得不提：“我知道这个要求可能有些过分，但能不能请你……对今天发生的事情保密？”  
　  
————  
　  
接近傍晚，日间部最后一节课前的课间时间。  
　  
某个活动教室的前门后门两侧，如同门神一样分别站立了两个高等贵族吸血鬼的夜间部学生。前门蓝堂英，架院晓；后门早园琉佳，远矢莉磨。这个情况从昨天就开始了。  
　  
昨天，暗恋早园琉佳的班长影山霞惊喜地发现女神在活动教室后门当起了门神，不怕死地上前搭讪。  
　  
无聊没劲的早园琉佳不想理他，影山霞却完全get不到似的乐呵呵地傻笑。和影山霞同寝室的男生这时进门，被影山霞堵了路，出言讽刺其不知天高地厚，热脸贴冷屁股。被影山霞指责没礼貌后一边不屑反驳称早园琉佳也礼貌不到哪里去，一边走入教室，并送了早园琉佳一个敌意极大的瞪视。  
　  
然后瞬间get到了什么的早园琉佳看着影山霞那一无所知的正经脸，忽然就来劲了。早园琉佳开始和影山霞自来熟似的，对他和刚刚他那个室友之间的友谊八卦了起来。并开始对影山霞谆谆教诲，循循善诱。  
　  
不明所以的影山霞根本没在听，只傻乎乎地看着女神。然而和其同寝室的男生忽然走了过来，大骂早园琉佳多管闲事，并不顾影山霞挣扎强行将其拖走了。  
　  
时隔一天，早园琉佳站在门口一脸兴奋又略带着急，如同等待连载更新，望穿秋水地盼着事情后续。并在依然不明所以的当事人出现时热烈地行了一整天的注目礼。  
　  
早园琉佳旁的远矢莉磨则整天下来由始至终都在神游太虚。  
　  
架院晓站在教室前门一边，一脸苦笑地一直注意着站在后门的意中人。  
　  
而同站在前门另一边的蓝堂英这时则在生气，听着教室里的喧哗吵闹，他觉得自己快要被吵得忍不住咬人了！！  
　  
为什么？  
　  
教室里的黑主优姬这时也在头痛，但这时她不是如上午在校道行走时心中有烦恼而头痛，她是单纯生理性地头痛。她头痛的理由正正就是蓝堂英生气的原因——四周的吵闹。  
　  
同班的女孩子们在渐渐摆脱了“白马王子选了个灰姑娘，偏偏那个灰姑娘不是我”的自怨自艾后，八卦天性开始复苏了，平时不算交情深的女孩们一个个都凑过来了。  
　  
坐邻桌的一个女生率先发问：“黑主同学，在那之后……你和玖兰学长有什么进展吗？”  
　  
那女生说着说着居然有些哽咽，随即惹得前桌的女生不明所以地明显抽泣了一声。  
　  
然后前桌女生的邻桌一下子扑了过来，紧紧手牵着手安慰对方，“不可以哭哦！我们要坚强！”  
　  
前桌女生哽咽着点头说道：“没错没错，既然玖兰学长他最终选择的……是黑主同学，那么我们就应该祝福他们！就是这样！哇啊～～～”  
　  
说着说着，黑主优姬前桌的那两个女生又开始明显没有眼泪地抱头痛哭起来。  
　  
黑主优姬脸色发青，头痛难忍地看眼前一个个“理智粉”的八卦调戏表演，不禁深深叹气。  
　  
旁边一向对八卦敬而远之的若叶沙赖也忍不住调笑起来，“真是不得了呢～”  
　  
听到闺密的调笑，黑主优姬觉得头越发痛了，一张沮丧的脸几乎要埋进课桌。  
　  
而门口的“黑主优姬的男朋友”本尊——蓝堂英脸色则越发地臭了，于是在某个他非常看不顺眼的人路过时，他极其不负责任地逮着他迁怒了：  
　  
“锥生一缕！你来这里到底是谁指示的？到底有什么目的！”  
　  
路过的锥生一缕莫名其妙地被蓝堂英叫住，继而莫名其妙地被迁怒，不禁有些好笑。锥生一缕随即朝蓝堂英展开了明媚到晃眼的笑颜，刀子嘴刀子心地说：“这似乎和蓝堂学长你没有关系吧？”  
　  
蓝堂英看到那个笑容只觉得心中恶寒，马上起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，“我再重申一次，锥生一缕，要是优姬出了什么事的话，我是绝对不会放过你的！！”  
　  
锥生一缕挑眉，喷笑一声，随即摇头叹气。锥生一缕再次不屑地笑道：“啧啧啧啧～哇哦～我好怕哦，蓝堂学长～不过啊，黑主同学是夜间部，玖，兰，学，长，的恋人吧？要不放过我，也是玖兰学长先不放过我啊，什么时候轮得到你说这话了？”  
　  
成功将蓝堂英激得暴跳如雷以后，锥生一缕径直走出了教室，同时他冷下了脸。马上就要上今天的最后一节课了，但锥生一缕决定学着做一下他亲爱的哥哥曾经热衷的事——翘课。  
　  
阳光渐弱，独自走在幽静闲适的黑主学园庭院，锥生一缕却一点也不惬意。  
　  
锥生一缕心中有些乱，而他不知道的是，一道暗紫色光团不久前出现在了他的身后。  
　  
这段时间，它一直在找机会接近锥生一缕，但那个人保护得太周全。不止它，数次恶魔种子偷袭都根本无法成功。然而今天它忽然发现那个人的保护变得不慎重了。  
　  
是因为察觉了它的试探意图吗？那个人是真的没有那个心思？还是那个人希望它以为他没有那个心思？又或者……那个人只不过连自己都还没察觉自己那个心思？  
　  
而从锥生一缕胡思乱想期间忽然生出负面情绪的一刻，暗紫光团找到了乘虚而入的缺口，条件反射一般知道这时的情形，将某件事落实了比继续试探有意义得多。  
　  
暗紫的高等恶魔分身光团没有用恶魔种子，而是一瞬间直接光芒大盛，把锥生一缕的那些负面情绪放到了最大，直至爆发。  
　  
然后，现在，那团暗紫光开始慢慢离锥生一缕越来越近。  
　  
“别再靠近了。”  
　  
一个黑发金瞳的少年出现在了暗紫光团之后，他平静无波的声音在安静的庭院明明很明显，但锥生一缕却完全听不见似的，仍径自往前走远。  
　  
少年平静而认真地看着那团暗紫色的光，“这么久了，我以为你不至于继续浪费时间。我已经说过，对手是我，你没有得手的可能。结束那些无聊的试探。”  
　  
少年停顿了一下，再次开口说话时，语气中少有地带上了薄怒情绪：“离他远点。”  
　  
那暗紫色光团忽然微微闪了一下，随即往锥生一缕离开的反方向飘去。  
　  
黑发金瞳的少年一直平静地注视着暗紫光团从身边越过自己的身体，他转身看着它飞远，直到它在某处忽然消失。  
　  
直到少年再也感应不到能量波动，他才终于如皮球泄气一样长长呼出了憋着的一口气。  
　  
少年耸拉着脑袋，整个人都松懈了下来，心有余悸地拍了拍小小的胸膛，“哇呜～吓死宝宝了～”  
　  
就在这时，那少年身后闪出金光，黑发金瞳的少年大惊转头，只见他身后缓缓出现的是一个外表和他一模一样的少年。  
　  
雷米尔缓缓站定，抬头看清了眼前那个奇葩此刻的模样，一下子皱起了眉头。他看着那个外表伪装得和自己一模一样的人，疑惑不解，“你这是在干什么？”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场：  
　  
不小心咽下的那一滴属于支葵千里身体的鲜血，那个本应香甜诱人的味道却只让锥生零觉得恶心至极。  
　  
支葵（委屈）：……  
　


	139. 特定的条件（二）

第五十四章 特定的条件（二）  
　  
雷米尔皱眉看着外表伪装得和他一模一样的人，“你这是在干什么？”  
　  
和雷米尔外表一模一样的少年身上随即绿色光芒一闪，变回了原本高挑的黑发墨绿眼瞳的青年模样。  
　  
初笑嘻嘻地说：“在暂代你保护锥生一缕啊。你又不是不知道那个变态女人有多变态，我没身份没地位的，不用你的脸，唬不住那个变态啊。”  
　  
雷米尔并不怎么在意被冒充，“我离开不在的这段时间里有没有发生什么事？”  
　  
初如实报告， “有，还是那些小打小闹。不过刚刚……”他忽然停了下来，皱着眉想了一下，认真地说：“在这之前，有件事我必须先问清楚。”  
　  
雷米尔挑眉看着他难得认真的样子，“什么事？”  
　  
初想了想该怎么表达清楚，好能让他明白，这个状况是雷米尔自己的锅。初说：“你之前出手保护锥生一缕，是不是有些过头了？还有，你上次在卡菡面前护住他的时候，你们的姿态是不是有点奇怪？”  
　  
过头？怎样的保护叫做过头？  
　  
姿态奇怪？保护就是保护，姿态还能分奇怪不奇怪吗？  
　  
而且，什么样的姿态算是奇怪？  
　  
雷米尔不知道他当时将那个麻烦少年死勒住，不让他作死乱动的姿态算不算奇怪，于是也就不知道该怎么回答。他说：“什么意思？为什么这么问？”  
　  
初知道，以雷米尔那个丝毫不知道人类间肢体接触需要避讳的个性，周全保护的姿态肯定不能算正常的。他说：“呃……其实就是……卡菡似乎……”  
　  
雷米尔听完初说的话后，瞬间死皱眉头。他忽然想起之前幻境里，卡菡那些莫名其妙的自说自话……  
　  
“嘛～其实就这么顺势而为，让她误会下去也不错。”  
　  
雷米尔对初后续说出的那些事没有反驳，也没有赞同，他只说：“那么，你一开始想说而没说完的，‘刚刚’发生了什么？”  
　  
初闻言正经起来了，他告诉雷米尔，刚刚，卡菡没有使用恶魔种子，而是直接使用恶魔分身在放大锥生一缕的负面情绪，似乎是想诱他缔结出卖灵魂的契约。  
　  
而初没有向雷米尔讲述之前的情形——  
　  
锥生一缕在独自走在静谧庭院中，他的心情很不好。  
　  
今天锥生一缕听到占用支葵千里身体的玖兰李土说自己还有任务，完成以后就可以实现愿望了。  
　  
锥生一缕的愿望是替绯樱闲复仇，他要协助使绯樱闲的命运陷入万劫不复的罪魁祸首——玖兰李土复活，然后彻底杀死他。锥生一缕很清楚，自己要杀玖兰李土不过是不自量力。没有匹敌纯血种的强大力量，也没有吸血鬼猎人的技能，这样的人类的自己，凭什么杀玖兰李土？  
　  
锥生一缕当初也曾嘲笑自己不自量力，直到被元老院一方有意告知自己和哥哥是“被诅咒的双生子”。猎人家庭本不可能诞生的双胞胎，原本应该双双流产，或是由锥生零吸收掉自己，成为强大的一个个体出生。  
　  
原本，我其实不会存在，只因零的温柔，我才降生了。  
　  
锥生一缕从小便渴望强大起来，渴望力量，渴望被正视。直到遇到绯樱闲，他获得了变得健康，强大的机会，但也注定不会被正视了。  
　  
那么，如果我成为零的力量呢？  
　  
我体内有闲的血，如果我重新成为零的一部分，是不是就可以减低零堕落的可能性了？零说要帮我复仇，如果我和零成了一个人，我是不是就可以和零一起复仇了呢？  
　  
而且本来，我就是不该存在的，不是吗……  
　  
锥生一缕不安，失落，患得患失。在想及自己不可能有匹敌玖兰李土的可能时，在这一瞬间某个锥生一缕看不见的光团开始作乱，他所有负面的情绪都一下子放得极大。随后慢慢越来越消极，甚至出现了舍弃自己的生命，成全锥生零的想法。  
　  
但是，连锥生一缕都不明白，为什么自己会有这样类似轻生的念头。  
　  
锥生一缕明明很清楚执意“归还”力量，他的哥哥会有多痛苦。而从解开心结的那一刻起，锥生一缕便再也不愿意看到那个温柔得不可理喻的人痛苦了。而且，绯樱闲不惜用心脏交易也要换来的平安，他又怎么可以轻易去死呢？  
　  
锥生一缕觉得自己今天浑身不对劲，总觉得似乎丟了什么。他整个人都非常不安，这种感觉自早上醒来就开始了。明明依旧是和之前的每一天一样，在只有自己一人的单人寝室独自醒来，但锥生一缕就是觉得有什么东西不见了。  
　  
这种说不清道不明的感觉令锥生一缕恐慌，就像是……绯樱闲刚死去的那时候。自己的唯一将自己丟下，独自离开了，心中空荡荡的，什么都找不到了。  
　  
但那时候锥生一缕起码知道自己丢失的是自己仰望，执着，依赖，依恋的那个人。而现在，他甚至不知道自己丢了什么。即使想要找回，但锥生一缕连自己丟了什么都不知道，就更别说找了。  
　  
这样的情况下，锥生一缕在胡思乱想，直至生出了负面情绪。  
　  
初向雷米尔讲述：锥生一缕生出的负面情绪被恶魔分身不断选择性放大，终于，它成功诱发出了锥生一缕“为了达成目标，无论如何也想获得力量”的念头。  
　  
而这一个，便是卡菡附身的首要条件。  
　  
无论卡菡的分身在这一段时间对锥生一缕的试探里，有没有得到满意结果，确定锥生一缕成为可以附身的备选躯壳，对她也是没有坏处的。而卡菡的分身在这段时间里，甚至诱发出了锥生一缕“即使舍弃生命也在所不惜”这样强烈程度的对力量的渴望。而只要再成功诱得锥生一缕的同意交换力量，缔结契约，就完全能达成卡菡附身的条件了。  
　  
雷米尔听的过程中金瞳忽然微微一暗。  
　  
锥生一缕生出了舍弃生命的念头？  
　  
初仍自顾自笑嘻嘻地说着，“所以我不得已在它面前现身了，顺便佐证了一下那个让它误认的事情，让卡菡先不会轻举妄动。反正我们马上就能明面上出现了，锥生一缕是必定在棋盘上的。到时我们再想办法让锥生一缕明白原因，让他配合演个戏就好～”  
　  
雷米尔叹气。  
　  
你凭什么认为那个麻烦少年，会答应和一个“没见过”的人演这种无聊的戏？  
　  
黑发金瞳少年叹气之际，身后忽然传来了他最近渐渐熟悉起来的那一个人类生灵的力量波动。  
　  
雷米尔回头，看到了那个茫然往回走的银发略长的麻烦少年。只见锥生一缕似乎有些心神不宁，一边走一边在四处张望。  
　  
雷米尔挑眉：  
　  
这个一直以来在所有陌生人面前都表里不一，待人接物和顺有礼，循规蹈矩的锥生一缕……翘课了？  
　  
————  
　  
“我知道这个要求可能有些过分，但能不能请你……对今天发生的事情保密？”  
　  
锥生零看向一条拓麻。这个因同病相怜而处处照顾保护着支葵千里，后来慢慢真心视其为重要朋友的人。现在支葵千里真的出事了，明知道那个少年身体里的已经不是自己的朋友了，一条拓麻却还是这样照顾保护着他？明知道他这样会站在自己珍而重之的另一份友情的对立面？  
　  
锥生零冷淡地看着局促的一条拓麻，对他提出的要求没有答应也没有拒绝，因为答应和拒绝都没有意义。  
　  
锥生零开口对一条拓麻说出的是别的事情：“你觉得你这样就是在保护支葵千里？你纵容那个怪物使用你朋友的身体，然后对你的另一个朋友作出伤害？你觉得你的朋友会无视那个怪物占用的是别人的身体，而在明知道这样杀不死那个怪物的情况下，还会杀了他的朋友？杀了他另一个朋友重视的人？”  
　  
一条拓麻怔住了，听着面色有些不自然地发青发白的锥生零说出的这些话。  
　  
锥生零知道一条拓麻现在短时间内是考虑不出什么结果的，随即说：“一条拓麻，说到底，你其实是不信任你的朋友的。如果我是支葵千里，我绝不会希望你这样消极地保护，而是会希望你能真心向你的朋友寻求帮助。”  
　  
说完这些以后，锥生零径直离开了公共区厨房，留下彻底怔住的一条拓麻独对满地狼藉。  
　  
离开公共区厨房后，锥生零有些着急地快步走上了二楼。  
　  
锥生零觉得自己的身体忽然有些不太对劲。刚刚一直都还好好的，直到锥生零咽下了支葵千里伤口飞溅过来的一滴血。  
　  
咽下支葵千里的血以后，锥生零一开始只是觉得恶心，但他只以为那是他十字蔷薇刚消失，还无法接受别人的鲜血。然而在离开公共区厨房后，锥生零开始快速出现头晕，头痛，全身乏力，不明所以地剧烈渴睡等等各种征状。锥生零甚至怀疑是不是玖兰李土在支葵千里的血里下了毒……  
　  
身体的不适让锥生零马上想去找玖兰枢，他想到那个他认为会全心全意保护自己安全的人身边去。他现在的身份是玖兰枢的后裔，玖兰纯血，而这个身份玖兰李土恐怕已经知道了。身体不适，没有抵抗能力的锥生零，对玖兰李土来说绝对是比黑主优姬还要便利的目标。  
　  
就在锥生零走到玖兰枢寝室门前正想敲门时，门及时地被打开了。开门的正是一直在寝室中，却由于寝室内嵌咒纹阻隔了气息，因而一直没有被寝室外的所有人察觉的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢寝室的咒纹力量很强，只要不离开四面墙壁，天花和地板围绕着的这个空间，即使大门和阳台无遮无掩，气息气味声音都可以绝对隔绝。  
　  
锥生零一看到玖兰枢开门便一把抓住了他的衣襟，推着他往寝室里走，直到锥生零完全走进寝室里，门也被玖兰枢迅速关上了。走入寝室的锥生零便一下子软倒了，被玖兰枢抱在怀里的人此刻背靠着门板。除圣诞夜以外，正常情况下锥生零这样主动的情况几乎是不存在的，而玖兰枢也清楚知道，锥生零会这样是因为身体忽然出现了异常。  
　  
在“顺势而为”的情形下，“记忆不曾恢复的锥生零”是不太可能自然地和玖兰枢一直相安无事地同时出现在人前的。对于这样的状况，玖兰枢选择让自己的纯血种化身跟在锥生零身边，并依然由锥生零封闭了化身的气息，隐藏了形态。  
　  
这样的前提下，玖兰枢自然知道锥生零遭遇到了什么，必要时玖兰枢也随时能切换本体到锥生零身边。也是因此，锥生零才会对一条拓麻提出的“保密”要求置之不理。  
　  
通过化身，玖兰枢清楚知道锥生零根本不曾发生什么不测，但他的气息忽然开始发生异常了，他也因此才会早早来到门口等待锥生零的到来。  
　  
从锥生零进门，到倒在玖兰枢怀里失去全部力气，整个过程不过一两秒。  
　  
玖兰枢紧抱了一下子失去全部力气，全身变得彻底软绵绵的锥生零，“零，你怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零软倒在玖兰枢怀里，在他彻底失去意识晕过去之前，他只来得及对玖兰枢说：“玖兰枢，我有点……头晕……”  
　  
随后，锥生零在玖兰枢怀里闭上了眼。  
　  
一眨眼的时间，锥生零睁开了眼。  
　  
但再次睁眼的锥生零忽然觉得……周围的一切都似乎变得……不对劲了？  
　  
锥生零躺在床上，忽然感觉到左手臂在剧痛。锥生零马上转头看去，自己的左臂不知何时多出一个鲜血淋漓的，新鲜的，无法愈合的伤口。  
　  
锥生零惊疑。  
　  
我是什么时候受伤的？而且……无法愈合的伤？  
　  
然后，锥生零忽然发现：  
　  
我刚刚是在玖兰枢的寝室晕过去的……寝室怎么变小了？床也是，怎么也变小了……玖兰枢人呢……  
　  
不对……  
　  
锥生零终于发现眼前的寝室布局非常眼熟，这是他在上学期月之寮违禁品检查时看过的，乱得像台风过境的双人寝室。他正躺着的那张床，被漫画，小说，杂志的山脉包围的单人床。  
　  
这里是一条拓麻和支葵千里的双人寝室！我正躺着的这一张是支葵千里的床！  
　  
怎么回事！？我为什么会睡在这里！？  
　  
锥生零骇然坐起，手臂剧痛之中，他低头一看……  
　  
我刚刚明明穿着的是睡衣睡裤，为什么我现在穿的是夜间部的制服？  
　  
锥生零忽然想到了一个可能性，大惊之中他不顾左臂剧烈疼痛的伤口，马上挣扎着起身下床，冲向了那个位置不对的衣柜，双手抓住了大小和样式都不对的穿衣镜边缘。然后，在什么都不对的镜子里，锥生零看到了更不对的东西。  
　  
锥生零在那个衣柜旁的大穿衣镜上，终于确认了什么。  
　  
恢复银灰的一双眼睛，一头火红的头发，木讷的脸上带上了震惊……  
　  
在那镜子里，锥生零看到的不是自己的脸，他看到的是支葵千里的脸。  
　  
什么情况！？  
　


	140. 特定的条件（三）

第五十四章 特定的条件（三）  
　  
看着镜中那张脸，一时过于震惊，锥生零脑子一片混乱。  
　  
锥生零在与用着支葵千里身体的玖兰李土在公用区厨房接触过后一下子晕倒了，之后再次醒来，他在那镜子里看到的却不再是自己的脸了，他看到的是支葵千里的脸。  
　  
他是把玖兰李土的意识挤掉了吗！？  
　  
锥生零忽然想起：是我在控制着支葵千里的身体，那我的身体呢！？不会是玖兰李土吧……  
　  
【零，怎么了？零！】  
　  
脑中忽然清晰传来了玖兰枢压抑了情绪的声音，锥生零再次懵了。这时手臂的剧痛让他有些站立不稳，红发少年后退数步后跌坐回了支葵千里的单人床上。  
　  
自己的身体陷入了昏睡，而没有被谁操纵，这似乎算得上好消息了。  
　  
锥生零苦思冥想着眼前的状况。  
　  
锥生零在一下子变成这个状况之前就已经完全走入了玖兰枢的寝室，这时候自己的身体和玖兰枢都在一个封闭了气息气味声音的空间里。那个强大的咒纹下，理论上是不可能有人能在寝室外听得到里头的情况的。  
　  
那么为什么他还能听见房间内的声音呢？是因为……因为锥生零自己的身体在那个寝室里。  
　  
身体成了意识的媒介，是因为锥生零的身体在寝室里，听到了玖兰枢的话，所以声音在意识里出现了。现在他的身体和意识相当于情况特殊的本体和纯血种化身，而这个五感传递的感觉确实和锥生零练习使用他的纯血种化身时相似。  
　  
锥生零惊觉自己挤掉了同为纯血种的玖兰李土的意识，强行控制着支葵千里的身体，并接收到了本体身体的意识。  
　  
「你是谁？」  
　  
脑中忽然冒出支葵千里的声音，锥生零彻底怔住了：强行控制他人身体，而且躯壳身体意识保留！？  
　  
【支葵千里！是我，锥生。现在的事以后我再给你解释！事态严重，能不能先请你什么都不要问？】  
　  
「……哦。」  
　  
锥生零当即开始全力思考。  
　  
刚刚发生了什么！？  
　  
快想想！！到底有什么不同寻常的事！！  
　  
【醒来，零……你不能总是这样，你不能……】  
　  
耳中玖兰枢声音的情绪越来越冷，锥生零深知如果一直自己再维持这个状态的话，玖兰枢很快就会失控了。锥生零感觉得到玖兰枢房间中自己身体的心跳和呼吸变慢了，有点像纯血种的沉睡。但即使他身上毫无伤痕，就这么毫无预兆地在玖兰枢怀里晕倒，玖兰枢恐怕不可能不联想起昨晚锥生零的第二次灵魂剥离后的昏睡。  
　  
【我说过，你这样我会疯的……】  
　  
【醒醒……零……你怎么可以？】  
　  
【零，喝点我的血吧……醒一醒……】  
　  
脑中一直回响着玖兰枢渐渐低沉，渐渐冰冷的呼唤，本体身体被紧紧拥抱，焦躁却压抑的抚摸厮磨感觉清晰传来。唇上忽然有了柔软的触碰，红发少年口腔中明明没有鲜血，味蕾鼻腔却能感知到被渡过来的玖兰纯血那股熟悉的幽兰馨香。血液传递给本体的不安，恐惧，渴望，爱慕的感情也经由意识清晰传了过来。  
　  
红发少年的脸渐渐有些控制不住地发红。  
　  
锥生零的心很乱，直到他终于在那满嘴的熟悉的幽兰馨香中反应过来，这时他终于想到：  
　  
血！！  
　  
锥生零在晕过去以前，唯一与身体不适有关的是他咽下了支葵千里的一滴血。不需要直接咬噬，锥生零以血液为媒介，侵占了咽下的鲜血主人的躯体，驱逐了所有意识，控制了身体。  
　  
附身的新能力？  
　  
血液媒介！？  
　  
锥生零终于反应过来，他觉醒了带有玖兰一族血统特征的特殊能力。  
　  
普通天生纯血种的自带基础附身能力，可以在拥有特定血脉条件的人身上生效。例如玖兰李土占用支葵千里的躯壳，例如枢在玖兰枢身体中被复活。  
　  
而锥生零，作为非天生的纯血后裔，他新觉醒的附身能力是纯血种的特殊能力。锥生零现在甚至不需要咬噬，只需要咽下别人的血，哪怕一滴，他就能侵占那人的躯壳去行动。哪怕对方正在被别人附身，哪怕之前的附身者是和躯壳方有血亲关系的纯血种。  
　  
【零……你等一下，我马上回来……】  
　  
听到脑海那边传来的幽冷声音，意识到玖兰枢准备做什么，红发少年红着的脸一下子发起青来。  
　  
且不说锥生零这个忽然冒出来的附身能力，玖兰枢一时半刻能不能相信，估计玖兰枢马上就要过来和玖兰李土打一架了。现在他完全没有头绪的是：  
　  
要怎样才能让玖兰枢相信，现在的支葵千里身体里的意识不是“玖兰李土”，而是“锥生零”？而且，如果一条拓麻到场，为了不打草惊蛇，这个新能力有必要隐藏。  
　  
锥生零脑子里乱糟糟的，抬手捂住了由暗红恢复成了银灰的左眼。  
　  
所有能力都有发动的条件和适用的限制。  
　  
锥生零曾经的气息感知和干扰控制虽然能实现绝对的控制，就是连比他强大的玖兰枢都能蒙蔽。但这个能力需要锥生零主动发动而不会随时随地维持着。而且这个能力只针对倚靠气息感应感知敌我的生命，假如面对的对手并非倚靠气息感知，气息无论是不是隐藏对对方来说都是没有区别的。例如在小礼堂对战的猎杀纯血种的猎人。而且，假如不使用幻术辅助的前提下，这个能力对人类也是无效的。  
　  
还有锥生零现在还不知道的一点，他的绝对感应和所有普通吸血鬼的感应一样，对不拥有实体的生命是无效的。例如未附身的卡菡。  
　  
而锥生零知道，当务之急是要确定自己这个新能力要怎么控制停止附身，而且还要确定怎么控制能力不生效……  
　  
“嘭——”  
　  
随着一声巨响，面容冰冷的玖兰纯血之君爆门而入，捂住左眼的红发少年骇然转头。  
　  
红发少年能感觉到一条拓麻的气息在接近，而现在还不能让玖兰枢以外的人发现他的新能力。强忍着手臂剧痛，红发少年维持着捂住变回银灰左眼的姿态，強自镇定地冷淡看着玖兰枢。  
　  
双人寝室的门被爆破开来，来人双目鲜红，面如寒冰，全身散发着浓重杀气，还缭绕着血雾。手中红色佩剑泄漏出压抑不尽的透明黑气蒸汽。玖兰枢彻底怒了，力量余波传至红发少年身体周围，单人床周围那漫画杂志小说的“山脉”要倒未倒。  
　  
随后一条拓麻冲了进来，“枢！你冷静点！！支葵真的什么都没做成！！请你相信我！！”  
　  
而红发少年只盯着玖兰枢，不言不语。  
　  
玖兰枢正处于暴怒状态，汹涌的怒令他的力量躁动，几乎就要忍不住了。他冷着脸瞪着对面坐在床上那个手臂受伤，捂住一边眼睛，此刻的脸上将惊讶压抑得干净的红发少年。玖兰枢的心中有着将其碎尸万段的愤怒，一张脸却冷得看不出任何情绪波动。  
　  
因为有纯血种化身一直跟着锥生零，玖兰枢完全知道锥生零刚刚在公共区厨房经历的一切。那整个过程锥生零完全没有遇到过问题，没有受到任何攻击伤害。玖兰枢清楚知道锥生零现在那个毫无预兆的昏睡，确实不是玖兰李土所为。  
　  
但是，锥生零身上没有伤，没有中咒术，体征一切正常。虽然锥生零昏睡前没有出现极端的剧痛，可他这个心跳和呼吸都变得极缓慢的昏睡状态，和昨天晚上他灵魂剥离后的那个昏睡那么相似。  
　  
玖兰枢现在宁愿相信锥生零是被玖兰李土攻击了，也不愿意相信他的灵魂出了问题！  
　  
玖兰枢压抑了暴怒的鲜红眼睛死死锁定那个红发少年，他知道玖兰李土不过是仗着占用了支葵千里身体的情况下，玖兰枢会因为顾及躯壳而不伤害支葵千里。支葵千里不仅是玖兰李土临时的躯壳，还是他自保的人质。任他再嚣张，玖兰枢也不会轻易出手，一条拓麻也会顾及支葵千里的身躯而与玖兰枢对立。  
　  
对面那个红发少年似乎因为渐渐失血过多，脸上一阵阵地在发白，但依然镇定地绷着面无表情的脸，没有什么回应。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然抬剑，直指他的脸，“玖兰李土，我现在明确告诉你，若你真的能醒来，醒来以后，你的死期就到了。”  
　  
红发少年没有回应，他在考虑别的事。  
　  
锥生零原有的特殊能力，那个无视等级的气息控制和感知干扰能力，即使比他强的玖兰枢也能蒙蔽。而这一次的新的附身能力则是无视躯壳方状态，强行控制，而且附身后连血亲也无法识破的绝对附身……  
　  
“你……”  
　  
红发少年这时张嘴想说什么，一时心急，不小心一下子咬到了舌头。  
　  
红发少年鲜血的味道在口腔弥散开来，锥生零只觉得再次头晕目眩，眼前一花，一黑。  
　  
红发少年两眼一闭，身体直直地倒进了床铺。  
　  
单人床周围的“山脉”在这细微震动之下，终于失了最后的脆弱平衡。“山脉”轰然崩塌，无数漫画小说杂志将床铺上的红发少年连人带床彻底埋了。  
　  
————  
　  
雷米尔挑眉看着那个居然翘课了的锥生一缕。  
　  
只见那个仿佛游魂一样的银发少年似乎是在找什么，不知道是不是东西丟了，但他的视线方向却不像只是找东西。  
　  
锥生一缕快步直走着，就在刚刚，他忽然觉得自己丢了的东西似乎出现了，就在他刚刚经过的某处。  
　  
锥生一缕急切地快步走着，四处张望着有没有可疑的人或物。  
　  
而就在锥生一缕快要撞上他看不见的那两个人时，初和雷米尔才让出了路。看起来有点焦急的银发少年越过初和雷米尔继续快步向前走去。但才刚刚继续走出了五六步，他便莫名其妙地停住了，直接回头看向了初和雷米尔的方向。  
　  
如果不是视线的方向和高低不对，雷米尔大概会认为锥生一缕看到了自己或者初。  
　  
只见被幻觉影响看不到前方青年和少年的锥生一缕半眯了眼，似乎想在空气中看出什么来，但是他始终什么都看不见。最后锥生一缕终于赌气似的转头就走。  
　  
雷米尔皱着眉看着眼前那个刚刚一系列行动显得意义不明，此刻又赌气地渐行渐远的古怪麻烦少年。  
　  
他这是在做什么？  
　  
初瞄了瞄雷米尔那冷淡疑惑的脸，又看了看状态奇怪的锥生一缕渐行渐远的背影，不禁摇头叹气，“锥生一缕今天一醒来就是这个失魂落魄的样子了，可怜的娃……”  
　  
雷米尔不解，“为什么？”  
　  
初一下子呛了一口气，“咳咳咳……我哪知道为什么啊，说不定失恋了呢？”  
　  
雷米尔沉默，不知道是不是信了。  
　  
“嗯！嗯嗯嗯！”初忽然自言自语地“哼哼”了几句随即开口：“我考虑清楚了，敌人太变态，这种破差事我不干了！你现在回来了，我这临时工功成身退，保护他的契约义务还给你！”  
　  
雷米尔不接话，默认重新接受保护锥生一缕的契约义务，神色严肃起来，“那么，我们下一步要做什么？”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场1：  
　  
支葵：风纪委员……疼……  
　  
零：抱歉……我会好好补偿你的……  
　  
枢：你们两个背着我做了什么！？  
　  
　  
小剧场2：  
　  
枢：🔥🔥(💢◣ ＿◢)🔥🔥  
　  
一条：枢！你冷静点！！支葵真的什么都没做成！！请你相信我！！  
　  
零OS：对！玖兰枢你冷静一点！你就听一条拓麻的！！  
　


	141. 特定的条件（四）

第五十四章 特定的条件（四）

翘课的锥生一缕此刻独自回了寝室，在冬春交替的寒冷天气里，赌气地洗了个冷水澡。然而锥生一缕根本不知道自己究竟在跟谁赌气。  
　  
一整天，锥生一缕在焦虑不安中渡过，这时他忽然觉得很累，也不想再出门，晚饭也不想吃了，只想睡觉。锥生一缕以为自己肯定会睡不着的，但他却一下子不可理喻地完全平静了。锥生一缕莫名地安心了，并开始真的放松了，觉得困了。  
　  
一整天的焦虑失落渐渐瓦解，锥生一缕缓缓入眠。  
　  
而锥生一缕看不见，雷米尔不知从何时开始坐在了床边那张单人寝室唯一的椅子上。面容严肃的娇小少年静静地看着锥生一缕在眼前慢慢睡去。  
　  
雷米尔想起那个人刚刚说的事——  
　  
“卡菡似乎忽然……认定你对锥生一缕的重视有些不正常。”  
　  
雷米尔觉得，如果卡菡真的是这样认为的，正如那个人所说，其实就这么顺势而为让她误会下去也不错。  
　  
让卡菡误以为锥生一缕对雷米尔的很重要，让她以为他会不忍锥生一缕被选作躯壳，灵魂被牵连崩碎；为了确保他灵魂不受损，为了保护他而在他身上炼制笼牢。  
　  
如果卡菡相信了，她最后就会故意不选择极可能炼制了笼牢的锥生一缕作为躯壳。卡菡大概会以为，这样的话到时雷米尔会因为私心而没了灵核，失去禁锢她的唯一机会，而锥生一缕的灵魂则会被永远禁锢。卡菡却还可以再害一人。  
　  
雷米尔思量着。  
　  
只要继续让卡菡误以为锥生一缕对他很重要，她就会开始动手脚让他相信“她会选择锥生一缕作躯壳”，引他炼制笼牢。而实际上，锥生一缕不会是她躯壳的人选，也不会是他炼制笼牢的人选。  
　  
这样，锥生一缕就安全了。  
　  
但是雷米尔实在想不懂，这段时间，他保护锥生一缕都是在暗中，锥生一缕根本看不见他。也因他一直的记忆抹除，他甚至记不住自己，不一定知道自己的存在。一个被他不断抹去记忆，让其不知道他存在的人，卡菡到底为什么会误解，为什么会觉得锥生一缕对他很重要？  
　  
然后初给雷米尔解释了。  
　  
卡菡会这么认定，是因为某段时间内，她做着的那些雷米尔认为的“无聊试探”——  
　  
那些自半个月以前开始的，不会伤及锥生一缕的性命，但会让他剧烈疼痛，肢体残缺，或者心灵受伤的袭击。卡菡凭借操纵元老院的便利，安排着某些事情发生，某些会令锥生一缕致残而不致死的意外。甚至有过一次让数名高等吸血鬼意图强行玷染其身躯的奇怪袭击。  
　  
雷米尔不懂这些袭击的意义，在昨晚有事必须离开一段时间以前，他交待暂代保护的初这些事。闻言，初一下子死死皱起了眉头。当时雷米尔对他的反应感到疑惑，反问他这些袭击有什么问题。  
　  
初那时想了好一会儿才说：“没什么，可能是我多疑了。”  
　  
直到经过初十二小时的暂代保护，初确认了某件事，并在刚刚告诉了雷米尔：  
　  
“卡菡在试探，那些不以锥生一缕性命为目标的袭击全部都是试探，她在用那些交易契约不约束的伤害来试探，看你是不是会管。她要检验‘七重天最公平’的神的慈悲是不是做着超出交易契约约束的保护。”  
　  
“超出交易契约约束的保护”吗？  
　  
雷米尔有时可以很心软，但理性起来也可以过分理性，这起因于他灵魂中的某个东西。他知道那是自己过分理性的理由，但他从不曾在意，只因那个东西对他的影响总是无声无息的。它会让他随着时间推移慢慢地理性到掩盖所有心软，让他对某些不愿意看到的事也会无动于衷，并忘了为什么会心软。  
　  
灵魂中的某个东西在雷米尔生出某些感情之后，不断地悄悄抹除，这也正是他能一直维持公平公正的另一个原因。而当他生出的是某种特别的感情……  
　  
之前在这个房间和初交谈，初提出接手保护的契约义务时，雷米尔就考虑过：  
　  
那个人的话，他大概是不会管超出交易契约约束的伤害的吧？  
　  
雷米尔本来不愿意这样的那个人接手保护锥生一缕的。后来……后来他是为什么而同意了让那个人，让那个不一定会在这些事情发生时出手保护的人，接替保护他的契约义务的？  
　  
而且，如果说，他阻止锥生一缕身体受伤的袭击，是为了把死亡扼杀在受伤以前。那么，他阻止别的袭击，是为了什么？  
　  
雷米尔知道，锥生一缕这个稀有状态的灵魂现在各方面都还是纯净的。无论天使还是堕天使都向往纯净美好的人物事，因此他们天性上就能分辨这一点。他知道，某些事如果发生了，对于这个状态稀有的灵魂，如果纯净是被强行玷染的，灵魂就会染上永远无法消除的污点。这个灵魂以后会变得疯狂，变得阴郁，变得容易崩溃。往后转生多少次都难以恢复，这样的话……  
　  
眉心忽然微痛。  
　  
这个细微的感觉终于让雷米尔察觉到了，他也终于想起上一次和那个人在这里交谈时，也有过这样的微痛，甚至发生过灵魂体的自己不该有的晕眩。而且在那时候之前也有过，那之前最近的一次是在黑主家悄悄保护锥生一缕的时候……  
　  
雷米尔知道触发眉心疼痛的机制，知道疼痛发生时自己身上会发生些什么。而他的这个情况，他不知道是不是真的和眼前这个麻烦的人类少年有关，他非常在意。  
　  
看着少年安静的睡颜，雷米尔开始反复回想那时自己和那个人的对话。一瞬间眉心再次微痛，雷米尔皱起了眉头。  
　  
雷米尔一下子站起身，他有什么迫切地想知道。  
　  
娇小少年坐到了床边，身体前倾，一双金瞳俯视着银发少年安睡的脸。雷米尔反复回忆起某些对话，缓缓地低头，一张脸慢慢向下靠近。随着额头，鼻翼，脸颊越来越近，随着记忆中某些感觉不断产生，雷米尔眉心的痛也越来越明显了。  
　  
看着微微半开的薄唇，娇小少年忽然慢慢将脸凑得更近，似乎想亲吻那个银发少年。两人的唇已离得极近，稍有动静就要贴上。与此同时，雷米尔眉心尖锐地剧痛起来了。  
　  
在剧痛中，某种一瞬出现便被扼杀的感情，因为持续出现而终于被雷米尔捕捉到。即使依然瞬间被反复抹杀，但他终于明白那种感情是什么感觉了。  
　  
雷米尔忽然笑了。  
　  
就在这时，锥生一缕忽然睁开了眼睛，相距不过咫尺的琥珀金与琉璃紫再次相遇，但这一次锥生一缕没办法看到那个颜色。雷米尔和他对视不足一秒便散了实体，没有触碰到其实体，幻觉不曾识破的情况下，无数金光流萤在少年眼里如同不存在。  
　  
锥生一缕睁开了眼睛，茫然地看着天花板。依然是只有自己一人的，空荡荡的单人寝室。  
　  
可是，有什么不一样了……  
　  
毫无由来地一下子醒转之后，锥生一缕再也睡不着了。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零站在了那一片熟悉起来的雪地上，他又在做梦了。  
　  
锥生零有些苦闷，他不知道这不断重复的梦到底要到哪一天才会结束。  
　  
也许……是我灵魂崩碎的时候？  
　  
但是，锥生零这时候没有空暇悲伤，他很焦急。他昏睡前的状况很紧急，现在不是苦恼的时候，也不是做梦的时候。  
　  
【……这家伙现在宁愿死也要救所谓最重要的人，那么我就让他在将来的每一世都亲手杀死他最重要的人……】  
　  
金发女人身影慢慢消失，空荡荡的地方仅余那个少年和那个抱住怀中人的血人。  
　  
就在锥生零心神再次被梦境夺取注意，沉浸在痛苦中时，梦再次继续了。  
　  
锥生零怔住了，定定看着眼前的一切。  
　  
少年对着那个女人消失的方向，静静地说：  
　  
【烙印？既然你如此执着，那就看看你和我到底谁更执着，我就是舍弃一切，也要扭转他的命运。】  
　  
血人抱着怀中人，怔怔看着少年的背影。  
　  
【你……你是谁……我没见过你……不需要，你不用如此，我们素未谋面……】  
　  
闻言，少年回头，他转身慢慢来到了那个血人身前单膝下跪。  
　  
【我们不是素未谋面，我一直一直都在跟着你，看着你，只是你不知道而已。因为我的疏忽，没能及时阻止，没能好好守护你，对不起。】  
　  
血人愣怔地听着，不明所以。  
　  
【什么意思……而且……责任？我为什么是你的责任？你为什么跟着我？】  
　  
少年对着那个人温柔地笑了。  
　  
【你是我负责守护的灵魂，你是我的责任。从你诞生，到你消失。我会继续守护你，不要被虚假的枷锁束缚，看清楚自己的本心，你只要遵从本心活下去就好。】  
　  
就在这时少年的身后忽然出现了一个沉默地端正站着的人。蹲在血人跟前的少年没有回头，说的话却是对身后那人说的：  
　  
【对不起，我已经决定了，而且，别忘了我们的约定。】  
　  
那人愧疚地看着那满身鲜血的人，他说：  
　  
【但卡菡是因为我无意说出的话才针对他，事情的起因在我，他是我的罪。这罪孽本就应该由我自己来承担。】  
　  
【不，卡菡有心针对，无论如何慎言，她总会找到借题发挥的机会的。而且，他是我的责任，请成全我。】  
　  
少年看向那血人怀里一直抱着的人，他伸手触碰，而这次那血人没有再警惕他的行动。光芒闪过，那血人怀里的人一瞬间变得干净完好，恢复了原本的模样……  
　  
然而锥生零没能看清血人怀中那人的模样，继续发展的梦就再一次断了。  
　  
锥生零一下子张开了眼。  
　  
稳住视线后，锥生零看到的是玖兰枢寝室的深色床帐顶。他的整个梦似乎只发生在一眨眼的时间里。  
　  
附身解除了，虽然还不清楚如何不发动，但能力的发动条件和中止条件都很明显了。  
　  
发动条件：咽下要附身的人的鲜血。  
　  
中止条件：在附身情况下咽下躯壳的鲜血。  
　  
而且，锥生零那个梦这一次的进展非常大。  
　  
【……我一直一直都在跟着你。】  
　  
【……你只要遵从本心活下去就好。】  
　  
锥生零几乎可以确定某个人是谁了。  
　  
初，你到底……  
　  
但是！  
　  
锥生零瞬间起身下床，朝门口冲去。  
　  
现在不是想这些的时候！赶紧把玖兰枢拖回来才是正事！！  
　  
————  
　  
时已日暮。  
　  
黑发金瞳少年于日之寮男子宿舍楼外再次凝聚出了实体，面容温和的少年人眉心已经不再痛了，他再次失去了所有感情。  
　  
雷米尔反复验证过，他刚刚已经弄清楚了，自己确实得到了，然后又马上失去了的是什么。雷米尔相信自己的判断是准确的，即使他现在已经记不起那是怎样的感觉了。  
　  
灵魂彻底恢复平静，雷米尔整理了一下自己现在的状态。他开始慢慢回想，回想不久前那个人说的，他们接下来该做的事——  
　  
“那么，我们下一步要做什么？”  
　  
初微微笑着，“最关键的部分已经完成了，接下来，只要等演员到齐，好戏就可以开场了。快了，现在只差正在送死路上的那个变态女人，还有……”  
　  
初转头看向了教学楼的方向，这时日间部的最后一节课已经过半了。  
　  
“还有，玖兰优姬。”  
　


	142. 玖兰优姬（一）

第五十五章 玖兰优姬（一）  
　  
“早安，我的公主殿下。”  
　  
————  
　  
在锥生零成功中止了新发现的附身能力以后，他迅速赶到了一条拓麻和支葵千里的寝室。虽然有纯血种化身跟着锥生零，但玖兰枢因暴怒而未来得及接收到纯血种化身“目标苏醒”信息。锥生零的出现成功将玖兰枢那冲天的怒火泼熄了。随后趁着被埋在书堆里的玖兰李土还未苏醒，锥生零将有太多话要问的玖兰枢拉出了寝室，独留一条拓麻收拾残局。  
　  
锥生零拉着玖兰枢匆匆回到了有咒纹隔绝一切的寝室里。  
　  
就在锥生零打算将自己刚刚的情况告诉对方时，玖兰枢忽然抱住了他，将他压上了门板。  
　  
玖兰枢一下低头强行咬上了锥生零的颈。  
　  
锥生零当下有太多话想告诉玖兰枢，他想要告诉他关于自己新能力的事，还要告诉他自己的梦的事，心里万分焦急。但是那个一言不发地就将他紧抱了，焦躁地取血确认他情况的人让锥生零不得不心软。  
　  
自从锥生零从失忆中回归，他能感觉到玖兰枢的变化，他不知道自己有没有办法让玖兰枢心中的阴霾消除。如果不能，如果他以后都会这个样子……  
　  
那就……接受吧。  
　  
犹豫得太多次，动摇得太多次了，锥生零决定这一次无论如何也想去相信。锥生零对于自己心中的渴望从不接受到接受，又从只是接受到坦诚渴望更多。随着与玖兰枢的相处，锥生零一次次改变着自己的心态。这一次他想相信，相信玖兰枢在这一次改变以后，会为了他再一次改变。  
　  
抬臂抱上对方的背，锥生零主动张嘴咬上了玖兰枢的颈。直到互相喰食中的两人呼吸变得不顺，心却一起平顺下来了。獠牙松开了，动情的一对恋人互相热情投入地亲吻上了。  
　  
直到缱绻亲吻终于结束，锥生零轻抚紧抱着自己的那个人那头柔软的褐发，“冷静下来了吗？”  
　  
紧抱着怀里的人，感受着那真实而清晰的味道，温度，触感，与心跳，玖兰枢这下是真的慢慢平静下来了，“零，你……发生了什么？”  
　  
锥生零任由对方拥抱，轻声说：“我没事，我只是……”  
　  
锥生零将自己的情况细细告知了玖兰枢。  
　  
直到玖兰枢得知锥生零的昏睡原来是因为一项带着玖兰家族血统特征的新能力，这才终于定下了悬着的心。  
　  
附身类的能力有一个共通点，能力使用者是无法附身比自己强的人的。玖兰枢不知道锥生零这个带着玖兰血统特征的新能力是不是早就存在，只因十字蔷薇一直拒绝玖兰枢的纯血以外的所有血，因为无法吞服别人的鲜血而一直没有被发现。还是说，真的就是这么凑巧，在锥生零的纯血种能力成熟后，意外地觉醒能力的时机也成熟了。又或者是，本身作为玖兰纯血后裔的他，在伴侣誓言成立后，在他彻底属于玖兰枢以后；在他理论上真正成为玖兰一族一员以后，带着玖兰血统特征的新能力便觉醒了。  
　  
就在玖兰枢想对锥生零说什么的时候，忽然，玖兰枢转头看向了某个方向。那个是公共区教学楼的方向，此时日间部最后一节课刚结束不久。  
　  
锥生零对咒术了解不深，因此他没办法准确感受某些和“咒”有关的力量变化代表什么。但变成纯血种的他在自己那个持续主动维持的绝对感应能力之下也发现了不对劲的地方：黑主优姬的气息在发生着细微的不稳定变化。  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头，声音低沉而笃定：“优姬的封印松动了。”  
　  
锥生零想及上一世的这个时间段，难道那本来就是“即使玖兰枢不解开黑主优姬的封印，她也不可避免地要变成玖兰优姬”的情况！？  
　  
其实锥生零早就注意到黑主优姬那个身心平稳的状况不过是强撑出来的，但在本人无论如何也不愿意主动表现，不愿意承认的情况下，锥生零想关心也关心不了。黑主优姬现在依然会在锥生零面前表现得没心没肺，但不会再在他面前脆弱了，她如今的所有脆弱只会在一个人面前展现。  
　  
“零，不用太担心。”  
　  
锥生零在玖兰枢的安慰声音中回神抬头，只见玖兰枢轻叹一声，接着说：  
　  
“优姬不会有危险的，英一直守在她身边。”  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，“玖兰枢，优姬的封印现在到底是什么样的状况？”  
　  
玖兰枢又叹一声，再次看向阳台，“树里的封印原本可以维持二十年，这二十年的时间足够有余。足够让我可以去为她去除所有威胁，并彻底封印她的血脉和记忆。但一直以来，优姬都太在意她的过去了……这段时间优姬不断地在有意无意之间回想她的过去，在这个回想的过程中，她无意识地在不断试图自行冲破封印。”  
　  
锥生零到这时这才知道，黑主优姬变回玖兰优姬，除了“由玖兰纯血将其完全转化”这种由外力协助封印解除的途径以外，还有另一个途径，就是由她本人从内部将“血脉”和“记忆”两道封印冲破。  
　  
玖兰枢安慰的笑容微微收敛了，他回想到了新学期刚开始时星炼暗中保护时汇报的情况，“而且学期初的时候，英送给优姬的那个礼物，那个以树脂凝固了十年才开一次的蔷薇的项链坠子……‘十年才开一次的蔷薇’，那是会触发优姬记忆的东西。”  
　  
锥生零怔住了。  
　  
树脂蔷薇，曾经是上一世的玖兰枢主动送出的，这一次却变成了蓝堂英。虽然换了一个人，但黑主优姬确实收到了。  
　  
难道真的是注定了的吗……  
　  
锥生零想起曾经的黑主优姬，她在那段时候多么痛苦，“如果封印是优姬自己冲破的，会很难受吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零的担忧看在眼里，他想了一下，“假如优姬的意志不够强，假如优姬先破除的是‘记忆’的封印，假如她接受不了自己的记忆……那么她在‘血脉’封印随之破除之前，很可能会先崩溃。”  
　  
锥生零忽然皱起了眉，莫非这就是上一世的玖兰枢选择“先转化，再反哺”这种外力协助解除封印方式，唤醒玖兰优姬的原因？这一世的优姬也会如此吗？  
　  
但无论是与不是，玖兰优姬的苏醒，似乎也是不能避免的必然结果了。  
　  
玖兰枢告诉锥生零，玖兰李土之前想让黑主优姬喝下他的血，就是希望加速出现这样的局面。恢复记忆，陷入疯狂的优姬，只要她再破除“血脉”的封印，将是一个力量强大又难以去控制保护的炸弹。到时一旦出现破绽，要获得玖兰优姬的血就会易如反掌。  
　  
只是谁都没想到，即使玖兰李土不搅局，黑主优姬情况也已经进展成这样岌岌可危的地步了。  
　  
锥生零正在出神，玖兰枢带着浓重担忧的声音响起了。  
　  
“还有一件事，零。”  
　  
黑主优姬的封印松动，最终结果还是能预计的，因此在这情况下玖兰枢还能镇定。但是接下来要发生的其他事，是玖兰枢难以预计到结果的。  
　  
玖兰枢看着看过来的锥生零那不解的眼神，他再一次轻叹。  
　  
“我收到情报，白蕗更很快就会到达黑主学园了。”  
　  
————  
　  
黄昏过后，太阳最后的光渐渐也变得暗沉了。  
　  
夜间部还在停课，因此交接班和夜巡都没有必要进行了。风纪委员黑主优姬清闲下来了，但她却没有任何心情去放松。  
　  
越来越频繁的幻觉和恶梦让黑主优姬的精神日趋衰弱，也越来越神经质了，今天的情况更是急转直下。黑主优姬早上的时候还有心思担心锥生零，只一天下来，现在的她已经到了浑浑噩噩的地步了。  
　  
谁都能看得出她的状况不对，更何况是一直关注她的蓝堂英。蓝堂英特意申请，经过了黑主灰阎和玖兰枢的特许，他这段时间都会尽量陪在黑主优姬身边。习惯了交接班和夜巡的黑主优姬此刻在蓝堂英的陪伴下，两人在学园里漫无目的地走着。  
　  
明明是刚确定恋人关系不久的热恋期，他们却没有亲密依偎着行走。大男孩自觉地让女孩走在了自己稍前一点的位置，让她整个身体和一小片空间的各种状况能落入自己眼中。这样的话如果那个女孩身体不适，或四周情况稍有变动，护在她身后的骑士就都能看见并作出反应。  
　  
看着前方娇小女孩的背影，蓝堂英忧心忡忡。种种迹象表明，她身上尘封已久的秘密记忆很快就要重见天日了。  
　  
黑主优姬精神恍惚，行至校道某处时忽然踉跄一步，下一秒，她落入了温暖的怀里。被蓝堂英搂搂抱抱那么多次，黑主优姬却到这时才第一次注意到：她的恋人，身为吸血鬼的蓝堂英，他的身体也是温暖的呢……  
　  
黑主优姬发现那个平日里咋咋呼呼的大男孩，面对身体不适的自己时仿佛变了一个人般细心温柔。然而黑主优姬不知道，吸血鬼本来就是这样的生物，所有最极致的温柔都只属于心中唯一的那个人。  
　  
蓝堂英轻声问：“优姬，你还好吗？累了的话，我送你回去吧……”  
　  
黑主优姬脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但还是马上打断了，“不，我，我没事……只是稍微有一点点闷。我想再走走，不想待在寝室，我这样会吓到小赖的……”  
　  
黑主优姬不想待在寝室，也不想黑主家的房间。待在寝室的话，她怕吓到什么都不知情的若叶沙赖；待在黑主家的房间的话，她又害怕自己一个人面对那满世界血腥鲜红的幻觉。  
　  
哪一个她都不愿意。  
　  
蓝堂英伸手轻抚着她的背，轻声细语地安慰着细微地颤抖着的女孩，“优姬，整天整天待在学校里，你是不是觉得无聊了？要不我陪你出去走走吧，散散心？”  
　  
黑主优姬混混沌沌的，没有接话，也没有打断。她只安静地听着那个大男孩温柔的话语，感受着难得的心境平静时刻。  
　  
“不如就明天吧，优姬。我向理事长申请，我们明天白天到山下的小镇去，我们……我们去约会吧，好不好？”  
　  
“我们可以去逛街。我之前看到一条裙子，想着你穿的话一定很好看，就是不知道你喜欢不喜欢。明天我带你去，你穿给我看看，好吗？”  
　  
“然后我带你去吃好吃的吧，山下小镇南边有家甜点店的樱桃蛋糕很好吃，上次带给你那个很好吃的奶油泡芙是他们家的每日限定呢。不如我们去把他们菜单上的甜点全部尝一遍吧。”  
　  
“然后……然后我们去看一场电影吧。我今晚就提前查一查，看看最近有什么热门的电影上映。你喜欢看什么类型的片子？喜剧，动作，还是文艺剧情……”  
　  
一双小情侣甜蜜依偎着，他诉说着温柔的言语，她柔顺地安静听着。  
　  
“那个……”  
　  
“嗯？怎么了？”怀里的女孩忽然发声了，蓝堂轻声回应：“你不喜欢看电影？”  
　  
黑主优姬觉得心情稍微变好一点了，但她知道现在不是该考虑约会的时候。她说：“蓝堂英……你之前说，枢学长是为了保护我才公开说我是他的‘恋人’的……”  
　  
蓝堂英听着她不想再逃避的刻意坚强，心疼不已。  
　  
黑主优姬倚在他怀里，仍在继续说着：“枢学长他为什么要保护我啊？十年前也是……他为什么要救我？他究竟和我有什么关系？他是……是我的什么人？为什么……到了现在……他还要……瞒着我……”  
　  
黑主优姬问的那些问题，蓝堂英曾经不止一次查过，但因为方向错了，无论哪一个他都无法查到结果。而由于有了新的猜想的方向，蓝堂英在这短短三天之内查到了指向性非常强的没有自行毁灭的间接证据。他知道，如果他查到某些事配合猜想的方向连在一起后那个结果是真的，如果黑主优姬和夜间部的君主之间的关系真的和他猜测的一致；那么眼前这个女孩很可能再也无法如同以前那样，继续无忧无虑地笑了。  
　  
蓝堂英没有机会回答黑主优姬的问题，因为她已经在他怀里昏睡过去了。蓝堂英知道，时机大概已经到了，是他该验证答案的时候了。  
　  
蓝堂英抱起没什么重量的女孩，不知道是在对女孩说出保证，还是在对自己说出暗示，他轻轻地说着：“不用怕，优姬。我一定会保护你的，一定。”  
　  
最后一丝阳光暗下了，空无一人的校道之上彻底安静了。  
　


	143. 玖兰优姬（二）

第五十五章 玖兰优姬（二）  
　  
夜渐渐深了，黑主学园所在的山顶只有数处明亮灯光。但远远看去，再明亮的灯光也显得孤零零的，脆弱无援。  
　  
寒冷的早春忽然又下起了细碎的雪。  
　  
黑主家外的小树林里不知何时开始站着两个人影。  
　  
中午时分的一下子意识断层让后来在书堆里狼狈醒转的红发少年以为，躯壳的主人——自己和一个LevelB贵族女人所生的那个私生子支葵千里，他在身体受到无法自愈的伤的情况下和自己争夺起身体的控制权。而且，似乎成功了？虽然只有短短的一两分钟……  
　  
玖兰李土想来，毕竟支葵千里才是这具身体的原主人，无论如何，始终是原主人的意识才能和身体配合得更顺。不是自己的身体，再怎么年轻有活力也是差强人意。所以，他也想尽快复活本体真身。  
　  
而本体真身的话……  
　  
“快了……”  
　  
看着黑主家方向的红发张扬的少年笑得嚣张诡秘，似乎是在自言自语，又像是在对不知道谁说话。  
　  
他身旁静立的金发青年只眉头紧锁，默默跟随旁观。  
　  
看着天空中缓缓飘落的雪花，红发少年似乎很愉快，“马上就要坏掉了吧？然后将必要的东西拿到手以后，我就可以完全地复活了。”  
　  
红发少年忽然看向了某个方向，小树林了不知何时多出来了一个人。  
　  
红发少年挑衅着朝一瞬间出现的玖兰枢张狂地笑，“当那孩子从短暂的睡眠中醒过来，那些过去的美梦就会尽数化成恶梦，嗜血的獠牙就会从她的内部将她整个摧毁。已经不需要我出手了，即使放任着不管，她也会自己醒来了。然后，我会将她的血……”  
　  
玖兰枢冷淡打断红发少年的发言，“玖兰李土，像你这样肮脏污秽的存在，永远都别想着能碰到她。”  
　  
不过眨眼间，玖兰枢的身影消失不见。  
　  
红发少年嗤笑着转身打算离开，却在这时出乎意料地看到了跑向这边的少年——锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕没想到自己会在这里遇到那个红发少年，不，他根本什么都没想就跑了出来。锥生一缕甚至没来得及多穿一件外套，寒冷的雪夜只穿了一身单薄的制服白衬衣和黑西裤；他这时连自己为什么要跑出来，自己要去哪里都还不知道。  
　  
锥生一缕迅速让自己冷静下来，恭敬地向那个红发少年躬身行礼，“李土大人。”  
　  
红发少年笑了，他很清楚这个不知天高地厚的锥生一缕帮助自己复活，安的是什么心。但红发少年还是乐得配合演戏，这种看别人自以为毫无破绽地在眼前演猴戏的感觉，他很钟意。  
　  
红发少年嗤笑了一声，“怎么？你已经忍不住想要杀了锥生零为绯樱闲报仇吗？”  
　  
锥生一缕沉默，他想快点离开这里，他不愿再听那红发少年多说哪怕一句话。锥生一缕觉得现在的自己大概没办法好好控制情绪，他不愿因为一时意气而让计划毁于一旦。他却不知自己的计划早就已经被看穿了，如今苦苦挣扎着维持，只不过是对方一时兴之所致留下的娱乐。  
　  
红发少年笑得愉快，他知道这个少年还什么都不知道。如果告诉他那些的话……也许会更有趣也说不定？  
　  
红发少年轻笑着向他走近，“我不帮你，你报不了仇的。你的仇人——锥生零不只是外面盛传的‘被玖兰枢庇护’那么简单……”  
　  
红发少年一手拍上了银发少年的肩头，故意凑近了，在他耳边轻轻说了一句话。  
　  
锥生一缕彻底怔住了。  
　  
看到锥生一缕的反应，红发少年笑得越发愉悦了，随即离开了。  
　  
跟在旁边的一条拓麻沉默地看着红发少年的背影好一会儿才准备追上去。追着着红发少年离去时，一条拓麻又忍不住回头去。他看了看灯火通明的黑主家，最后还是转身追向了红发少年。  
　  
锥生一缕这时如同丢了魂，心神恍惚地抬步向黑主家走去。  
　  
————  
　  
蓝堂英将昏睡的黑主优姬安放到了她黑主家房间的床铺里，短暂的离开之间由暗中保护的星炼替其更换了睡衣。之后返回的蓝堂英静静地坐在了床边的椅子上，就这么看着她的睡颜，看了很久很久。  
　  
不知不觉地窗外的天黑透了，还在接近深夜时渐渐飘起了雪。  
　  
直到终于感应到了某个人的气息，蓝堂英弯腰在她额头落下了轻柔的吻，这才起身出了门。  
　  
关上房门，蓝堂英对门外那个人躬身行礼，“枢大人。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前金发蓝眼的大男孩，看着眼前那随着黑主优姬变得神经衰弱，也渐渐不知不觉地变得憔悴的蓝堂英。如今即使普通人，也能轻易看得出那双冰蓝眼睛中的不安焦虑。  
　  
玖兰枢没有问黑主优姬的情况，因为他知道此刻的她会是什么样的情形。玖兰枢是在等待结果，等待检验蓝堂英某个资格的最后结果，“英，有什么想说的，说吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英直视着玖兰枢，话语里有着诚恳，也有着强硬：“枢大人，请您务必告诉我，关于优姬的事。”  
　  
玖兰枢低叹，正色问道：“如果那些事不是你能接受，能承受的呢？”  
　  
蓝堂英早就知道，事情如果已经严重到了需要玖兰枢这个纯血之君出面去保护，那么黑主优姬身上的秘密就绝不会是自己这样区区一个高等贵族能够承担得起的。而且，她那个有可能的身份……  
　  
见蓝堂英沉默不语，玖兰枢缓缓地继续说道：“如果事情严重到不是你能承受的程度，而优姬的敌人强大到了一刹那就可以抹杀你性命的程度，你打算怎么样？”  
　  
玖兰枢，见蓝堂英没有要回答的意思，这才接着说：“你是打算弃她不顾吗？”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主优姬又在做梦，她知道。  
　  
看着一模一样的梦，黑主优姬已经没有多少恐惧了，只有被彻底磨去了耐性后的煎熬。  
　  
“够了！！”  
　  
黑主优姬在梦中大叫，梦境在顷刻之间如镜破碎，每一块围绕她的碎片都清晰地看到不断轮回重复着梦境，直到所有碎片全部消失，只留她一人独站在一片黑暗中。黑主优姬忽然扭头，一高一矮两个面容模糊的人就站在她背后不远处，一个长卷发的女人，一个不高的小该。他们不发一言，只沉默站着。  
　  
黑主优姬转身，冲着那一高一矮的两个人影大吼：“到底是怎么回事！你们到底有什么要说！我早就已经准备好了！有什么你们尽管说就是！不要再给我重复这些毫无意义的东西！”  
　  
然而那两道人影什么都没有说，在她的吼叫下慢慢散去了。  
　  
黑主优姬的眼睑慢慢睁开了，发现自己躺在了黑主家自己的房间。她缓缓坐了起来，一团她无法看见的暗紫的光不知何时出现在了窗台。  
　  
门外传来了熟悉的人的声音。  
　  
「枢大人，请您务必告诉我，关于优姬的事。」  
　  
「如果那些事不是你能接受，能承受的呢？」  
　  
黑主优姬听不到蓝堂英回答的声音。  
　  
为什么沉默？  
　  
他在犹豫吗？  
　  
为什么？  
　  
【他在犹豫，你知道为什么吗？他犹豫，是因为他发现自己没有办法保护你。】  
　  
窗台上暗紫的光团忽然变亮了，黑主优姬脑中似乎响起了一把声音，将她的脆弱，她的不安无限地放大。突兀的声音在脑中响起，但她听着那声音，即使觉得不对劲，她也一时忘了去疑惑那是什么。  
　  
保护……  
　  
他觉得保护不了我，所以犹豫？  
　  
【“老是依靠别人来保护，真是太讨厌了”对吧？弱小真是……太讨厌了。】  
　  
这时，门外再次传来玖兰枢的声音：  
　  
「如果事情严重到不是你能承受的程度，而优姬的敌人强大到了一刹那就可以抹杀你性命的程度，你打算怎么样？」  
　  
蓝堂英却依然沉默着，不曾回应。  
　  
【如果你足够强大，他就可以不用考虑这些了。】  
　  
【你不是喜欢他么？喜欢就争取啊。谁说女人一定得靠男人保护呢？只要你变得强大，强大到可以保护自己……】  
　  
【只要你自己有足够的力量，能独自匹敌那些敌人的力量，他就可以不用考虑这些，安心和你在一起了。】  
　  
「你是打算弃她不顾吗？」  
　  
玖兰枢再次发问，蓝堂英依然没有回答，黑主优姬看着满室血腥幻觉逐渐弥漫得彻底。  
　  
【重要的东西要自己保护才有意义对吧，只要足够强大。】  
　  
恶梦中的情形仿佛出现在现实，女人和小孩但那两个人却是从床下爬上来的。幻觉中的那两人，从来不会在恶梦里做什么的人影开始向她爬来。  
　  
【只要强大到能独当一面，就可以不需要别人眷顾。】  
　  
狰狞的面容，可怖的笑脸，血淋淋的身躯……  
　  
【小姑娘，你想变得强大吗？我可以帮你哦。】  
　  
不对……  
　  
有什么不对劲……  
　  
梦中从来不会如此，幻觉也从来不会……  
　  
【只要你愿意奉献自己，成为我忠心的仆人，我就会赐予你强大的……】  
　  
够了……  
　  
给我住口！  
　  
黑主优姬瞬间起身站在了床上，抓起枕边武器，瞬间展开挥出，横扫向已经来到身边的恐怖人影，直接从它们中心穿过。虽然没有对它们造成任何伤害，但它们却就这样消失不见了，脑中的声音也不再说话了。  
　  
门外的对话继续下去了，听见了那个人说出的回答，黑主优姬的心也渐渐安静下来了。  
　  
黑主优姬脸色不善，眼底有着乌青，但她的目光却清澈明净，一如既往。一根筋认死理的黑主优姬忽然冷冷地低笑了一声。  
　  
从刚刚开始，你就一直地在我脑子里自顾自地在吧啦吧啦，你是什么东西？你是什么生物？见识过吸血鬼以后，我是什么迷之生命都能接受的状态了。  
　  
零跟我说过的，莫名其妙地以施舍姿态抛出交易的，那都不是什么好东西！刚刚的幻觉是你搞的鬼？  
　  
黑主优姬被放大的不安迅速沉寂下来了。  
　  
没错，我是想要变得强大。但是，姑奶奶的强大，不需要你来赐予！滚粗！！  
　  
黑主优姬窗台上那暗紫光团知道，继续留下已经没有多少意义，随即果断离开了。  
　  
从窗台飘出的暗紫光团似乎想往日之寮的方向去，那里有一个它稍早一点前差点成功为本体定下的躯壳。那个锥生零的双胞胎弟弟，同时是本体敌对的那个人重视的人类，锥生一缕。  
　  
然而还没往那个方向飘出一分的距离，它忽然感觉到不远处有人在接近，那个正正是目标的银发略长的少年，他正往这边来了。  
　  
送上门吗？  
　  
然而就在一瞬间，光团在那银发少年的反方向上感应到了两个能量波动。  
　  
黑发墨绿眼眸的青年笑看了它一眼便不再理会，转身走向了黑主家门口的两个吸血鬼护卫。黑发金瞳的少年却没有同行，他只一直静静地看着那个暗紫光团。  
　  
雷米尔默默注视着那个中等恶魔分身，按照刚刚还站在他身旁的那个人所言，现在需要让那个女人继续认定某件事。如此想着，他按那个人的要求说出了那个人让自己说的话：“我再说一次，离他远点。”  
　  
暗紫光团微微一动，迅速暗下，就在雷米尔眼前消失了。  
　  
就在那暗紫光团彻底暗去的同时，相隔大半个城市的高速公路上，一辆独自行走于夜色中的豪华轿车里，慵懒地倚坐的少女微微勾起了唇。  
　  
美丽的少女有着一头淡金的长卷发，幽深的靛蓝眼睛一下子闪出了诡异暗紫的光，随后再次恢复成了靛蓝。  
　  
千娇百媚的纯血少女饶有兴致地笑了。  
　  
“对，产生怜惜，然后产生渴求吧，‘神的慈悲’……有渴求，就会有欲望。有欲望，就会自私。我倒要看看，到时候你还能不能牺牲到那个程度……”  
　  
而黑主家外，独自站立的雷米尔凝神注视着那个光团，直到它在自己面前彻底消失。雷米尔随后才转移了视线，他看到了那个银发少年，看到了他迷茫地正往这边走，衣衫单薄的少年心神恍惚。  
　  
雷米尔皱起眉头，他低下了头，对接下来的事，现在的情况，要做什么，略一思量。  
　  
那个人要去和玖兰枢，玖兰优姬说明情况；而我，要等“他”醒来。在“他”接近醒来以前，暂时无事可做。  
　  
现在只需要等。  
　  
看着那个最近熟悉起来的银发少年越来越接近黑主家，也越来越接近自己，他眉头皱得更紧了。  
　  
黑发金瞳的娇小少年忽然下意识地往后退了一步。  
　  
就在这时，雷米尔感觉到了什么，他转头看向了黑主家。他知道某个时刻即将来临了。  
　  
那么，是时候该和“他”见上一面了……  
　  
雷米尔随即散去实体，离开了。  
　


	144. 玖兰优姬（三）

第五十五章 玖兰优姬（三）  
　  
时近午夜。  
　  
架院晓和早园琉佳分站于黑主家大门外的两侧，奉玖兰枢之命，他们守卫着这里的安危。  
　  
黑主家的门厅里，黑主灰阎和锥生零无言地相对。  
　  
就在刚刚，锥生零告知了黑主灰阎，他已经知道了黑主优姬真正的身份。而就锥生零与玖兰枢的关系，黑主灰阎也觉得他会知道，只是他弄错了，锥生零知道黑主优姬的身份，根本不是玖兰枢所告知的。  
　  
长久的沉默后黑主灰阎终于还是忍不住叹起了气：“我一直以为……可以避免的话，就不想让她醒来……我以为我能在她醒来以前，让‘人类与吸血鬼之间的和平’迈进一小步……”  
　  
听着黑主灰阎的话，锥生零皱眉沉默着。  
　  
“优姬现在醒来的话，太早了……”黑主灰阎看着窗外黑漆漆的夜色，话中另有所指，“人类现在依然不能正视……吸血鬼中也是有着能和平共处的部分的……现在太早了……”  
　  
“理事长。”  
　  
锥生零终于打断了黑主灰阎想要继续说下去的话，黑主灰阎看到他认真的表情，也就安静下来了，等待着他要说的话。  
　  
锥生零好好想了想，叹了口气，他开口对黑主灰阎说：“也许因为理事长和爱好和平的吸血鬼交情太深，交往太久的缘故，理事长你似乎忘了一些事……你知道吗？理事长。上学期，在我还没有进入夜间部的时候，夜间部的学生们私底下是怎么评价我的……”  
　  
黑主灰阎的愕然。  
　  
锥生零定定看着黑主灰阎，“他们说我，‘区区一个人类，太狂莽了’。”  
　  
黑主灰阎怔住了，他一时半刻没反应过来该怎么回应锥生零说的话。他就那么双目大睁，顿在了当场，胸口仿佛被狠狠一下正面痛击……  
　  
就在这时，大门外突然传来了骚动——  
　  
“哟～小屁孩们～都认得我吧，去给玖兰枢传个话吧～这次有些不同，我要走正式一点的程序和他见个面～”  
　  
时隔多月，锥生零再次听到了那熟悉的骚包声音，感应到那熟悉的强大气息。  
　  
锥生零知道，他们总会见面的。他身上的谜团和自己身上的谜团，总会到解开的时候，锥生零只是没想到会是这个时机。  
　  
忽然，锥生零的头狠狠一痛，随后他莫名地感应到了一种特殊的……力量……  
　  
那不是吸血鬼能去感应的生物气息，那不知道是属于什么力量波动。锥生零甚至不知道自己为什么忽然可以感应到那样的东西。但锥生零知道，他感应到的那个力量波动，属于某个自己认识的人……  
　  
锥生零一言不发地站起，闪身离开了，门厅中只余黑主灰阎无言地久久独坐。  
　  
这时夜已深沉，门厅里独坐着走神的人，一双眼中失去了神采。  
　  
直到黑主灰阎终于回神，喃喃自语：“我真的……能保护好吗……”  
　  
而就在锥生零刚刚离开黑主家的一瞬，大门外忽然而至的锥生一缕一下子站定了。  
　  
他茫然地看着那有着两个夜间部学生守卫的黑主家大门。然后，他毫无预兆地转了头，看向了教学楼的方向。  
　  
零？  
　  
锥生一缕毫无道理可言地知道锥生零就在那边。不止是锥生零，还有一个人，无论哪一个都让锥生一缕不由自主地想往那个方向靠近……  
　  
那另一个人，锥生一缕忽然明白过来，这段时间里一直能感觉到，却在今天忽然不见了的，是那个一直守护在自己身边的家伙……那猎杀纯血种的猎人……  
　  
红发少年刚刚的话瞬间出现在脑海——  
　  
【锥生零被玖兰枢转化成了“后裔”，他是玖兰纯血了呢。】  
　  
锥生一缕想起了在主动加入元老院的那段时间听到的流言：锥生零为救黑主学园内的玖兰家的纯血之君，被杀害绯樱闲的纯血种连环杀手重伤……  
　  
元老院的情报得知，那个人已经猎杀了缥木，橙茉，菖藤，绯樱……还有昨天深夜的黄梨；五大家族的纯血种都已经遭了毒手……那个人的目标还剩白蕗和……玖兰，锥生零现在就是玖兰纯血。  
　  
零……纯血种……猎杀纯血种……  
　  
零！！  
　  
锥生一缕心中恐慌无比，连忙往那个方向跑去。  
　  
黑主家大门外，架院晓和早园琉佳还在细碎雪花飘落的夜晚戒备地站着岗。  
　  
刚刚某个上学期来过的奇葩大人物——初，再次造访，两人无力招架，幸好星炼忽然来了。示意玖兰枢身有要事，未能亲自恭迎，请初大人入内稍作歇息。  
　  
然后几乎是初慢悠悠地进入黑主家的大门同时，锥生一缕忽然来到了。就在两人想着，如何能在不伤对方的情况下阻拦这个枢大人后裔的双胞胎弟弟时，锥生一缕忽然换了个方向，直接跑了。  
　  
两人一脸不解之际，变故再生。  
　  
随着黑主家二楼传来忽然爆破的声响，空气中传来了一个气味。  
　  
大门外的架院晓和早园琉佳同时震惊地回了头。  
　  
架院晓惊愕，“这是……怎么回事？这个鲜血的气息……”  
　  
早园琉佳瞪大了眼，一双紫红眼睛满满的不可置信：“这是……”  
　  
寒冷的空气中，雪花的飘落时夹带了让吸血鬼异常震撼的鲜血气味。  
　  
早园琉佳脸色渐渐有些发青，“黑主优姬！？她这是！？怎……怎么可能……”  
　  
架院晓迅速冷静下来了，出声提醒：“琉佳，冷静点。”  
　  
早园琉佳却冷静不下来，“纯血……兄妹……近亲婚姻……要死要死要死要死……”  
　  
“你啊……”架院晓哭笑不得，还是觉得有必要多提醒，“但是，无论如何，下次见面，你可真的要好好管她叫‘优姬大人’了。”  
　  
————  
　  
那诡异光团离开以后，黑主优姬坐回床上，狩猎女神一收回便跌在了床铺，发不出什么声响。  
　  
一下子黑主优姬安静了，抱膝坐在床上，沉默不言地回想着她听到的话——  
　  
“你是打算弃她不顾吗？”  
　  
站于门外的玖兰枢向蓝堂英问出的这句话。  
　  
蓝堂英一瞬间双眼泛出了红光，全身腾升起寒冰锐气，几乎想要直接攻击玖兰枢。  
　  
蓝堂英死死握住了拳头，花了很长很长时间才压下了怒意，“枢大人，你可以认为我没有匹敌她敌人的能力，但请你不要诋毁我对她的心意。假如事情严重到了我无法为她承受的程度，至少我可以为她分忧。假如敌人强大到一刹那就能杀了我，那么我起码为优姬争取到了那‘一刹那’的平安。”  
　  
玖兰枢微微勾了唇，“英。”  
　  
蓝堂英正色地看着玖兰枢，“是，枢大人。”  
　  
玖兰枢定定看着蓝堂英，严肃认真地说：“假如让你选择，你是愿意抹掉优姬的记忆，让她能继续像以前那样无忧无虑。还是愿意告知她真相，让她陷入不见天日的黑暗深渊？”  
　  
蓝堂英想不到玖兰枢会这样问自己，他深知自己的选择不一定会是玖兰枢最终会如何去做的参考。玖兰枢的这个问题实际上是在问他，假如他是玖兰枢，面对的是这样的两个选项，他应该怎样去选。  
　  
失去记忆，无忧无虑下去；还是得知真相，陷入无尽痛苦。  
　  
这看起来几乎是不需要思考的问题，但蓝堂英答不出来。他当然希望黑主优姬可以无忧无虑，但他清楚知道，她渴望着知道真相。但知道真相意味着痛苦，蓝堂英不愿意她痛苦，若是为她好，就该……  
　  
蓝堂英狠狠一咬牙，随即开口道：“我会尊重优姬的选择。她要是愿意忘记，我就让她余生都快快乐乐的；她要是坚持记起，我会让她至少可以有抱着哭的对象。我会尽我所能地为她抵挡，抵挡一切我的能力可以抵挡的敌人。无论优姬会怎么选，我都会一直陪着她。”  
　  
【她要是愿意忘记，我就让她余生都快快乐乐的；她要是坚持记起，我会让她至少可以有抱着哭的对象……】  
　  
【无论优姬会怎么选，我都会一直陪着她。】  
　  
黑主优姬茫然。  
　  
所以，我会怎么选？  
　  
忘记过去，和他好好在一起？  
　  
还是记起过去，再抱住他哭？  
　  
我想……  
　  
忽然，黑主优姬注意到了自己的项链，蓝堂英送的树脂蔷薇坠子。满寝室被血腥染透，坠子是最后的纯净了，而现在，透明的树脂坠子开始染上血污！！  
　  
不……  
　  
那是……  
　  
不！！不可以！！  
　  
慌张起来的黑主优姬颤着手抬袖用力擦着坠子表面，但血污却无法阻止地继续蔓延。直到干净漂亮的树脂蔷薇坠子彻底覆盖上了恶心的暗红，那洁白无瑕的蔷薇掩盖在血污之下，再也不能看见。  
　  
坐在床铺上的黑主优姬闭上了眼，心底有什么轰然崩碎。  
　  
够了！！  
　  
我只是想要记起来！！为什么要阻止我！？  
　  
好的还是坏的，那都是我的记忆！！凭什么由别人决定我该不该记得！！  
　  
幻觉也好！！恶梦也好！！通通！！给我停止！！  
　  
黑主优姬忽然睁目，一双暗红眼睛闪出鲜红光芒。房间内的墙壁轰然爆裂，玻璃陶瓷制品通通破碎成残品。  
　  
她深褐的短发在短短数秒内长到了及腰的长度，破碎的玻璃灯罩碎片割破了她的脸颊，伤口却在一两秒之间愈合了。  
　  
玖兰纯血的血统封印被冲破了。  
　  
房门外的玖兰枢和蓝堂英在力量震动传来的一刻瞬间警觉，马上打开了门，那个女孩背对着门外的两人坐在床铺上。  
　  
蓝堂英只不过从女孩身边离开了数分钟，那个女孩却已经变得离自己那么遥远。  
　  
那个女孩凭着自己的意志冲破了封印对血脉的封锁，恢复了玖兰纯血的血脉。但她的记忆封印还在，记忆还没有恢复，如今的她是失去记忆，忘记过去一切的玖兰优姬。  
　  
玖兰枢不曾想到妹妹会在记忆没有恢复的情况下自行先冲破血脉封印，他曾以为她一定无法承受。  
　  
两道封印，必须同时破除才能将伤害降至最低。  
　  
恢复记忆，血脉封印不解除，脆弱的人类之身不一定能接受吸血鬼的记忆。明明身体没有任何对鲜血的渴望，却会想起自己曾理所当然地主动咬上他人动脉。这是玖兰李土想用的让优姬咽下他的血而达到的情况。  
　  
而恢复血脉，记忆封印不解除，她很可能陷入另一种疯狂。能感受到吸血鬼的一切本能，却记不起过去；想要咬上动脉，却不知道自己天生就是吸血鬼。这是玖兰枢不曾想过有可能不依靠玖兰纯血的转化，单凭优姬的力量冲破封印达到的情况。  
　  
玖兰枢曾以为，无论哪一种情况都会毁了优姬。面对妹妹不得不觉醒的情况，玖兰枢的首选是让她陷入昏睡，然后先转化，再反哺纯血。这将是能把痛苦减到最低的方法，让她在睡梦中同时破除两道封印，直接觉醒的方法。  
　  
而现在，妹妹已经有匹敌敌人的力量和意志，这样的话，她是不是能承受自己的身份？不……她真的有必要再承受玖兰公主的身份吗？  
　  
优姬不知道自己身上发生了什么，她看不到身后玖兰枢和蓝堂英震惊的表情。她能感觉到自己口腔中稚嫩的獠牙，她知道自己忽然变成吸血鬼了，但她还是不记得过去。而且，她觉得……很渴……  
　  
她没有回头，紧攥住胸前坠子坚定开口：“枢学长，我无论如何，也想记起以前。如果选择继续忘记的话，不过是逃避……我讨厌那样！”  
　  
玖兰枢原本还觉得优姬不需要去负担纯血种的悲哀，她不需要去承受她那被玖兰树里刻意埋没的过去。但现在他发现，妹妹不是被迫负担，她是主动想要承担。如今的妹妹不再是当年需要被玖兰悠玖兰树里保护得滴水不漏的脆弱女孩。  
　  
她拥有坚强的意志，她拥有足够的力量，她有承担责任的心。  
　  
此刻的她已经是个强大的王储。  
　  
玖兰枢的一颗心定了下来，但……  
　  
玖兰枢看向身旁脸色有些发白的蓝堂英。  
　  
蓝堂英的手在发抖。  
　  
一切如蓝堂英的猜想，但真相揭晓之前他还有过侥幸：也许我猜想的不一定对呢？  
　  
但蓝堂英现在能清晰感觉到，自己那娇小恋人身上蕴含的，确实是属于纯血种吸血鬼的庞大力量。  
　  
那个女孩身上的气息变得让蓝堂英陌生又熟悉，陌生是因为那气息变得和原来的那个女孩那么不一样；熟悉是因为那气息和他认识的那个尊贵的人何其相似。  
　  
玖兰枢和黑主优姬的过去有着不可明说的牵扯，十年前他救了她一命，成为她后来所有记忆的开端。有人想要以鲜血传递的方式恢复她的记忆，他则会为了保护而与她扮演“恋人”。玖兰夫妇脱离元老院的控制选择隐居，玖兰家族世世代代近亲繁衍，玖兰夫妇离奇死亡……  
　  
优姬对玖兰枢的重要性，玖兰家族各种疑点，优姬的力量，以及优姬的气息，通通让她的身份不言而喻。一切如他猜想，他心爱的女孩……优姬是尊贵的玖兰纯血家族隐藏保护着的纯血公主。  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场：  
　  
零：他们说我，“区区一个人类，太狂莽了”。  
　  
众：盯……  
　  
英：Σ(･ ω  ･ ；)……  
　


	145. 玖兰优姬（四）

第五十五章 玖兰优姬（四）  
　  
一切如蓝堂英猜想，他心爱的女孩……优姬是尊贵的玖兰纯血家族隐藏保护着的纯血公主。  
　  
“英。”  
　  
蓝堂英在玖兰枢的轻唤中快速回神，转头看去，只见玖兰枢定微笑着定看着自己的眼睛，轻声提醒地对他问出了之前让他暴怒的，相同的问题：  
　  
“你是打算弃她不顾吗？”  
　  
弃她不顾？  
　  
蓝堂英狠狠握拳。  
　  
不，绝不。  
　  
在优姬即将觉醒以前，玖兰枢便感觉到了之前一段时间熟悉起来的，某个奇葩的气息。  
　  
他终于来了。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，某个时刻终于要来临了。  
　  
玖兰枢招来星炼，极快地交待了什么以后，星炼随即闪身消失了。  
　  
玖兰枢这时将某样东西交到了蓝堂英的手里，在他耳边极轻地说了什么，随即也径自离开了。  
　  
下到黑主家楼下，玖兰枢看到了悠闲地霸占门厅单人沙发的初。  
　  
黑主灰阎知道初是远古王族，而玖兰枢也是纯血之君，远古血族的王，与现在血族的王之一，王王相见，有要事相商。如此情形之下，黑主灰阎很知趣地提前回避了。  
　  
然而这王王相见一点严肃感也没有。  
　  
“咻～”吹了一记响亮骚气的口哨后，初起身走向了玖兰枢，伸手勾上了他的脖子直接说：“玖兰小弟～恭喜你啊～你和小零之间终于完成了完整的伴侣誓言了，干得漂亮！”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，也不避讳，直接回应：“谢谢关心，初大人。”  
　  
对于初知道玖兰枢和锥生零之间完成了伴侣誓言，玖兰枢一点也不惊讶。玖兰枢笑得温柔，那个晚上在誓言成立后，“互相独属于彼此”的真实感直接刻入血族天性，天生血族的他清楚感觉到，自己和锥生零之间牵上了永远无法割裂的牵绊。  
　  
因此，玖兰枢很清楚初赠予的是货真价实的早已失传的伴侣誓言，但他也清楚知道了另一件事。  
　  
玖兰枢仍在微笑着，“那么初大人，现在你是不是能解释一下呢？你给我的‘伴侣誓言’的咒纹里，以我的纯血，在零的额心上画出的那个不属于血族咒术的图纹是什么？那个古老而强大的驱逐术，是为了驱逐什么？”  
　  
对于玖兰枢发现了，却仍然信任并使用那个术式，初并不怎么惊讶。初松了手，坐回了单人沙发，“为了驱逐刻入零灵魂上的，某个可恨的东西。”  
　  
意料之中，但模棱两可的回答。  
　  
玖兰枢在得到初赠予血族伴侣誓言的全部咒纹、咒语时，他就发现了当中明显夹带着的那个不属于血族的咒纹。寒假期间，玖兰枢查得的结果，那是作用在灵魂上的驱逐术。初在告知那些详细内容的时候，“世界上对灵魂之事知之最详”的雷米尔也在场。那个驱逐术，很可能就是雷米尔提供的。  
　  
得到这样信息，玖兰枢有些不敢使用那个咒纹，但一个寒假的相处，玖兰枢又觉得如果不相信雷米尔，自己可能真的会失去锥生零。  
　  
直到知道锥生零的灵魂被打上了烙印，玖兰枢觉得的疑惑都解开了，但马上他又生出了别的疑惑。  
　  
那个强大的驱逐术，很可能就是要去除卡菡的烙印。但是，如果雷米尔有办法去除那个烙印，为什么要等到最后一世？  
　  
玖兰枢说：“是卡菡在零的灵魂上打上的烙印？”  
　  
初愉快地笑了，“哦？零的记忆……”  
　  
玖兰枢回答着，并说出了自己的猜想，“零做了一些梦，记起了一些事。但我觉得，那还不完整。”  
　  
初想到了什么，忽然叹气，笑容苦了起来，“卡菡在零的灵魂上打上的烙印……吗？确实，零的记忆还不完整。那个女人的烙印，早就已经转移了。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头，锥生零灵魂上的烙印早就已经转移了？那为什么卡菡还能每一世地追着去针对锥生零？  
　  
玖兰枢抬眸看着初，“这是什么意思？那个古老驱逐术的目标究竟是什么？零的灵魂和你，雷米尔，卡菡，你们的纠葛到底是什么？初大人，你到底是什么？”  
　  
初看着玖兰枢，笑容渐渐重新变得愉快了，“相比这个，你应该还有更重要的事要说，对吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言一声低笑，他坐姿悠闲地坐到了单人沙发一旁的双人沙发，微笑说着理所当然的请求：  
　  
“初大人，这局棋，是时候该多一个执棋人了。”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家二楼。  
　  
听了玖兰枢离开前说出的某些话以后，震惊愣神的蓝堂英看到手中的东西，那是一枚只有手指大小的树脂瓶，里头有份量不足一口的鲜红液体。蓝堂英自然知道那是玖兰枢的纯血，用以恢复玖兰优姬的记忆。  
　  
一旦知道恋人是吸血鬼，一想到要让恋人咽下别人的血，看着瓶子里那份量非常少的纯血蓝堂英就有把瓶子摔了的冲动。但恢复了血脉却未能恢复记忆的优姬在恐慌，再这样下去，她会很痛苦。  
　  
已经恢复血脉的优姬在发抖，她很渴，记忆中从未有过这样的感觉。  
　  
这时蓝堂英匆匆进入了她的视线，她鲜红的眼睛一下子锁定了蓝堂英的脖子。她很想咬他，想喝他的血，但这样的感觉让只拥有人类记忆的优姬极度痛苦。  
　  
一看到坐过来的蓝堂英优姬就马上哭了出来，“蓝堂英，我……我忽然变成吸血鬼了……可是我不记得自己有被枢学长咬过啊，我这到底怎么了……”  
　  
优姬张嘴说话的时候，蓝堂英隐约能看见她唇间稚嫩可爱的白色獠牙。他坐到了优姬的身边，抱住了那个力量强大，却在自己眼前哭鼻子的纯血公主。他轻柔地抚顺着她的背，“优姬，别怕，你会没事……”  
　  
被抱住的优姬浑身一震，没听蓝堂英说完就挣扎起来了。恢复血脉的优姬力量巨大，她一下子挣脱了蓝堂英的怀抱，“走开！蓝堂英你快走开！！”  
　  
蓝堂英看着一下子变得恐惧的优姬，心中慌乱异常，“怎么了，优姬，你是不是哪里不舒服？”  
　  
优姬一把鼻涕一把泪地哭着，慌慌张张地拿被子把自己裹了起来。把自己裹成一团的优姬瑟缩着躲到了床角，可怜兮兮地哭着对蓝堂英说：“不要过来，蓝堂英你不要过来……我……我很渴，你过来的话，我会……我会想咬你……呜呜呜嗝……”  
　  
看着那个女孩这样的表现，蓝堂英默默笑了。  
　  
优姬听不到蓝堂英的回应，单蠢女孩忘了蓝堂英本身就是个吸血鬼，她以为他害怕自己了。她一下子一边打嗝一边哭得越发伤心了。  
　  
忽然，优姬被连同被单，整团被抱住了。  
　  
“优姬，你会想咬我……我很高兴啊……”  
　  
随着蓝堂英的声音响起，优姬闻到了两个诱人的气味——两种鲜血的气味。优姬实在受不住那个诱惑，忍不住地掀开被单一角，露出了一双鲜红眼睛。  
　  
只见蓝堂英正咬着他自己的手腕，他另一只手上拿着的是一只已经拔出塞子的小瓶子。直到蓝堂英松开嘴，优姬看到他一下子仰头将另一只手中那小瓶子里的血倒进蓄了血的嘴里。然后，一瞬间之后，优姬看到的便是近距离出现的蓝堂英闭起的眼睑了。  
　  
被单被拉扯开，蓝堂英嘴里蓄着属于两个人的血，吻上了他深爱的女孩。  
　  
刚刚觉醒，短时间里陷入极度渴血的优姬在尝到玖兰纯血血腥的一刻恢复了尘封十年的记忆。同时恢复的还有需血与取血的记忆，她重新记起，那对她来说不过是理所应当的本能。  
　  
急切地咽下那一口两种气息混合着的鲜血后，唇分开了，优姬迷茫地看着眼前的冰蓝眼睛。  
　  
恢复了血脉，记起了一切。现在的优姬，终于是玖兰优姬了。  
　  
玖兰优姬不知道她该怎么反应，她过了十年的人类生活，忽然变成纯血种吸血鬼了。她忽然在害怕，身边的家人朋友会怎样看待自己？  
　  
理事长……理事长是吸血鬼猎人，他会不会要杀我？  
　  
零被纯血种害得家破人亡，还成了会堕落的LevelD吸血鬼，零会不会恨我？  
　  
还有小赖，小赖是我的最好的朋友，知道了我是吸血鬼的话，她会不会怕我？  
　  
就在这时，蓝堂英抬手轻轻抹去了正在发呆的女孩唇边残留的血迹。他下了床，在床边单膝下跪，他执起玖兰优姬的手，低头行了吻手礼。  
　  
金发蓝眼的骑士展开微笑，温柔地仰视那个女孩，“早安，我的公主殿下。”  
　  
看着眼前的大男孩，玖兰优姬的忧虑一下子消失了。  
　  
蓝堂英坐回了床边，抬手拭去了她的泪，“别再哭了哦，我可没听说过，纯血之君会在人前哭泣的。”  
　  
可玖兰优姬不领情，觉得只准在心里哭的话就太悲哀了，泪水越发止不住地往下滚，“哪个混蛋规定的？还让不让人活了？”  
　  
无论什么样的血统，什么样的身份，我依然是我。既然是我自己决定要记起的，那就绝不后悔！  
　  
蓝堂英知道他这时候需要什么，她需要一些鼓励，一些引诱……  
　  
哭泣中，尊贵的公主被她坚定的骑士虔诚地拥入了怀中。  
　  
玖兰优姬哭着伸手回抱住蓝堂英，终于顺应本能，张开伸出獠牙的嘴，咬上了主动凑上前的蓝堂英的脖子。  
　  
被心爱的女孩抱住吸血，蓝堂英清楚感知着自己的恋人是吸血鬼这个事实。她有幸逃离黑暗，在阳光下无忧无虑地活了十年。但最终，她还是走回了黑暗的世界。  
　  
她走回了他的世界。  
　  
蓝堂英不知道自己此刻是开心多一点还是忧虑多一点。  
　  
优姬是玖兰家的纯血公主，纯血家族为保持血脉纯净，近亲之间的婚姻是很平常的……  
　  
蓝堂英想起玖兰枢将小树脂瓶塞到自己手里时说的话——  
　  
【优姬是我亲妹妹，是为了成为我的妻子而诞生的。如果你不想她成为我的妻子，你就得让她成为你的妻子。】  
　  
枢大人……虽然您也许不一定是那个意思……但我总觉得……  
　  
您是在暗示要我对优姬……呃……那个……吗……  
　  
您确实是优姬的亲哥吗？  
　  
蓝堂英失血渐渐有些多，头晕目眩之间被玖兰优姬按在了床铺上，他忽然觉得哪里不对，身上……似乎……  
　  
惊醒的蓝堂英伸手揪住了制服西裤的腰带扣，惊骇大叫：“优姬！你在做什么！！”  
　  
玖兰优姬咬噬的獠牙松开了，如实作答：“脱你衣服！”  
　  
蓝堂英这时候本该脸红的，但他一下子失血过多，只能苍白着脸，“我……我知道！但问题是，你，你为什么要……”  
　  
“少废话！！”  
　  
玖兰优姬一声吼，打断了蓝堂英的话，她支起身来俯视着他，眼眶里有着泪。看到还在哭泣的玖兰优姬，蓝堂英一下子慌了神。  
　  
玖兰优姬刚刚好不容易才止住的眼泪这下又泛滥了，“蓝堂英你别磨蹭！我是玖兰优姬，玖兰枢的妹妹，是为了成为玖兰枢妻子而诞生的，现在的我是他的未婚妻！你要是不想看到我成为他的妻子，就快点让我成为你的人！！”  
　  
蓝堂英当即石化。  
　  
我收回刚刚的话，枢大人……优姬确实是您的亲妹妹……  
　  
“咳咳。”  
　  
蓝堂英和玖兰优姬正在房间中荒唐胡闹时，门口传来了轻咳。两人随即巡声看去，只见玖兰枢倚站在洞开的大门门框旁，环抱着双手，挑着眉笑得不明所以。  
　  
按那位麻烦的远古纯血的要求，接下来的交谈，玖兰优姬和蓝堂英都需要在场。  
　  
但玖兰枢还来不及说什么，正跨坐在蓝堂英身上满面泪痕地撕扯着身下人衣物的玖兰优姬忽然伸手死死抱住了蓝堂英，朝门口的人率先开了口：  
　  
“枢哥哥！我已经是蓝堂英的人了！！我不会当你的妻子的！！”  
　  
衣衫不整，脸色苍白的蓝堂英再次石化，正是有口难言，百口莫辩。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着并没有理会玖兰优姬的话，“优姬，英，收拾一下就到楼下来吧，有重要的客人。”  
　  
见玖兰枢丝毫不理会自己的话，玖兰优姬却也没有任何继续闹的意思，“重要的客人？什么重要……”说到一半，她停住了，一下子皱起了眉头。天生就是纯血种的她以自行冲破血脉封印的方式觉醒，各种能力开始快速发育起来了，“枢哥哥，零呢？零……我感觉不到他，他怎么不在这里？”  
　  
玖兰枢深知身为天生纯血种吸血鬼的特殊性，对此他并不特别在意，“零去见一个人。”  
　  
玖兰优姬见亲哥哥对他的恋人及自家竹马这个不关心的态度，马上极度不爽起来，“你让零自己去！？零现在失忆了！！要是那些变态袭击再次发生的话怎么办！！”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，因为纯血种化身一直跟着的缘故，玖兰枢知道锥生零去了哪里，也知道他此刻见到了谁。因此玖兰枢对锥生零的独自离开一点也不紧张。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，倒是真的不担心：“不用怕，优姬，零的记忆已经恢复了。而且，零去见的人是不会伤害他的。”  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场：  
　  
优姬：枢哥哥！我已经是蓝堂英的人了！！我不会当你的妻子的！！  
　  
枢：傻妹妹，你就是想当我妻子，我还不愿意呢。而且，你这样自毁名节真的好吗？再说了，我离开才几分钟啊？英这么快的吗？  
　


	146. 觉醒之夜（一）

第五十六章 觉醒之夜（一）  
　  
“我也爱你。”  
　  
————  
　  
午夜时分，黑主学园教学楼一片漆黑。  
　  
明明风纪委员的夜巡已经取消了，风纪委员视察学园的平台上却还站着一个人。  
　  
天上一直下着很细碎的雪，在没什么风的在夜晚里，那纷纷扬扬的姿态很是温柔。气温依然很冷，但独自站在空荡荡平台上的黑发金瞳少年并不觉得冷。  
　  
雷米尔在来到平台时，伸手接住了一片形状非常漂亮的细微雪花。他细细观察着手心的雪花，观察了很长很长时间，只极轻微的能量下手心的雪花便完全没有要融化的迹象。雷米尔不会觉得冷，是因为他的体温比雪温暖不了多少。  
　  
雷米尔的身体就是灵魂的体现，他的身体是冷的，是因为他的灵魂是冷的。这一点也许永远不会改变，改变的机会可遇不可求。从诞生到沉睡以前，从苏醒到现在，见证数万年岁月的雷米尔只看到过一次。所以雷米尔明白，有些东西他注定了难以得到，即使有幸得到了也注定留不住。执着于此没有意义，还会影响大局，不要害人害己。  
　  
思绪回笼，雷米尔想到了卡菡，她的情况如自己所想。如果按那个人所说的，那个最新的计划，也许能得到他口中所谓最完美的结果。那时候雷米尔说：  
　  
【即使是这个新计划，到最后你还是会死，你该想个能保住自己的新计划，而不是……】  
　  
雷米尔回想起那个人的表情，那时他才知道，那个总是笑得灿烂的人，他的笑容原来可以那么苦。  
　  
【雷，我知道你最不能接受生灵自己放弃生命，但我希望你明白……由他死去的一刻开始，我的生命就已经终结了。我到现在都还活着，只是因为承诺……】  
　  
【即使是相同的灵魂，他们也已经不是同一个人了。对于零，充其量只是我对他的“爱屋及乌”而已。零的存在其实一直在提醒着我，他早就已经不在了……】  
　  
【零的那个烙印已经转移到我的灵魂上，即使我不是它的原主人，过不了多久它依然会启动。到时……我不想失去那些，那些我和他之间的一切……只要能及时结束，我就可以在它启动以前，安心地接受我的终结。】  
　  
【而且，雷，我不是放弃自己的生命，我不过是希望自己的生命能换得我认为最好的结果……我求你，不要阻止……我求你，求你成全我……】  
　  
拥有温暖的感情，那是令人羡慕的，但对于雷米尔来说，那是几乎是不可能的事物，贪不得。他所见证的那一次，已经是万中无一。  
　  
“你是谁？”  
　  
雷米尔默默转头，看向闪身出现的人——锥生零。  
　  
他只静静注视，没有回答。  
　  
锥生零闪身出现在了教学楼的视察平台，在那里，他见到了一个从未见过的人。那是一个黑发金瞳的柔软少年。  
　  
锥生零看着眼前的少年，心中涌起奇怪的感觉。那少年身体娇小，却莫名让锥生零觉得他应该是强大的。少年的脸上没有表情，却不合常理地让锥生零觉得他应该是温柔的。  
　  
锥生零觉得，自己见过他，自己认识他。  
　  
这时一阵细微的风将少年手心那形状完美的雪花吹飞，少年似乎觉得有些可惜，视线被雪花带走了。  
　  
洁白的雪花和柔和的目光最后都落在了锥生零脸上。  
　  
黑夜中，视力极佳的雷米尔看到了那片直径不到一毫米，形状完美的细小雪花在锥生零的脸上完全融化了。  
　  
自认为罪孽深重的雷米尔曾经认定，自己将永远没有资格再在那个人和这个人面前笑出来。但在看到雪花在锥生零脸上融化的一瞬间，他终于还是笑了。  
　  
午夜的风夹着雪，吹得锥生零脸颊发凉之际，他看到站在对面的少年忽然露出微笑。  
　  
看着黑发金瞳少年的柔和微笑，锥生零一怔，他开始确信，自己认识这个少年……  
　  
雷米尔曾经作为传达神的意旨的使者，他在人类面前显现形态时多数都不是现在这样的小孩形态，而是他更有威严的本源形态。但这段时间雷米尔更习惯使用这个小孩子的形态，虽然最近那个人说为了让同伴安心，为了更容易获得阵营中其他人的信任，以后可以用本源形态和他们正式见面。但雷米尔依然有些刻意保持着这个小孩形态，他说不准这是为了什么，但他就是觉得这样会比较好。现在的话，面对他，雷米尔觉得有必要用他原来的那个模样和他正式见面。  
　  
雷米尔转过身正对着锥生零，他身上缓缓漫出柔和金光，金光中少年身形变化了。娇小的身体在金光中陡然拔高，现出了高挑而瘦削的青年身躯。柔软可爱的娇小少年五官变得变得清俊端正，一双澄净的金瞳剔透依旧。待金光淡去，正对着锥生零的方向端正站立的雷米尔恢复成了他黑发金瞳青年的本源模样。  
　  
那个英朗修皙，庄严凛凛的青年腰背挺直，左手微抬，极自然地置于腰腹间。严肃，端正，庄重的站立模样让锥生零觉得他有种拒人于千里之外，正气却疏离的感觉。唯独他那微微歪着头，脸上露出浅淡微笑的姿态，又让锥生零觉得这个人是可以亲近的。  
　  
雷米尔清澈的声音响起，平静温和的青年声音听着让人心安心静，“你好，锥生零。这是现在的我和现在的你，正式的初次见面。”  
　  
听着那个人的话，锥生零没有疑惑对方为什么知道自己是谁，他现在最想知道的是另一个问题。锥生零再次重复问着刚来到平台时便在问的问题：“你是谁？”  
　  
雷米尔向锥生零微微颔首，“幸会，我是雷米尔。”  
　  
锥生零随即瞪大了眼，重复了一遍青年说出的，自己明明不曾听过的……熟悉的名字，“雷米尔，雷米尔……你……你就是……猎杀纯血种的……你……不对……”  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得头痛，一下子有些站立不稳，缓缓单膝跪落，半蹲在了地上。头痛得厉害，锥生零觉得自己似乎要想起来什么。但他本能地在恐惧，在抗拒，在害怕即将想起来的东西。  
　  
雷米尔平静地看着锥生零的反应，丝毫没有紧张的意思。他知道，现在锥生零即使记起全部也已经没有关系了。  
　  
雷米尔平静依然，对锥生零说：“你还没完全记起来，如果之前的话，不可以。但现在已经可以了，即使你全部记起来，也不会被完全唤醒了。所以，不用怕。”  
　  
锥生零听着那青年莫名其妙的话，完全不懂他的意思。但听着青年的话，他却不可思议地不再头痛了，也不可理喻地不再害怕记起了。毫无道理可言地，锥生零安心下来了。  
　  
雷米尔歪着头看着锥生零，微笑着说：“需要我帮你吗，帮你彻底记起那些。”  
　  
锥生零的头脑中似乎出现了什么画面，那些好像是自己之前那个梦的画面。画面闪得太快，锥生零根本看不清。  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得有些呼吸困难，身体内部四肢百骸之间似乎有什么在躁动，“你在说什么……你到底是什么人？我……我是不是认识你……帮我记起……记起什么？”  
　  
雷米尔微笑着，逐一解答锥生零的问题，“我是雷米尔，是曾经的你最重要的人。我要帮你记起‘我们’之间的记忆，并帮你彻底忘记让你痛苦的记忆。”  
　  
彻底忘记……  
　  
内心明明已经不再害怕，但锥生零身体的情况让他想拒绝一切后果不明的事，“不……不要……”  
　  
雷米尔将锥生零灵魂的抗拒看在眼里，他能理解为什么。得到了，再失去，是很残忍的事。但他要让他忘记的，并不是好的部分。  
　  
雷米尔仍在对锥生零微笑。  
　  
已经没关系了，他的烙印已经成功转移了，现在即使记起，他那珍贵东西也不会再被它夺去了。  
　  
雷米尔的声音忽然变得很柔和，他朝他伸出了手，如轻哄着幼小警惕的孩童：  
　  
“不用怕，过来。”  
　  
————  
　  
午夜。  
　  
黑主家客厅。  
　  
下到楼来的玖兰枢，玖兰优姬，蓝堂英一行人在客厅没有看见锥生零。  
　  
他们没看见锥生零，却看见了玖兰枢有大半个月没见的，某个奇葩。  
　  
玖兰优姬看着初，这个之前见过的远古纯血王族。上一次见到时，她还是黑主优姬，没有任何感觉；现在，她是玖兰优姬。玖兰优姬能清楚感觉到，对眼前的这个人，她有着一股奇怪的熟悉感。  
　  
玖兰枢将人带到了，开始单刀直入，“那么现在可以说了吗？关于零灵魂的事情。先告诉我你刚刚说的，烙印的事吧。”  
　  
初乐呵呵地说着，“别急别急～还没好还没好～耐心点，你和小零已经是伴侣了，坑你就是坑小零，我不会坑小零的～”  
　  
玖兰枢却不以为然。初坑锥生零也不是一回两回了，“我可没忘雷米尔大人砍零的一剑是谁指使的。”  
　  
还不知道锥生零已经恢复记忆的玖兰优姬，和连锥生零失忆过都不知道的蓝堂英由初说出的第一句话开始就已经傻眼了。不过，现在似乎不太是插嘴的时候。笨蛋急性子情侣瞪着眼，想着先憋着，等一会儿再问。  
　  
所以你们能不能不要打哑迷了啊啊啊啊！！！  
　  
“嘛～”初打着哈哈没有接玖兰枢的揶揄，对他展开了大大的笑容，“都说了还没好啊，这些问题还是等雷和零都到场了以后再说吧……”  
　  
初忽然停了一下，朝玖兰枢笑得有些不怀好意，“你们的敌人总是这样突如其来，而且能力古怪的情况下，零招呼都没打，就这么忽然出去了，你都不担心吗？唔……”他忽然略作思考状，继而恍然大悟状，“哦！纯血种化身！”  
　  
听到初说的话，一直担心锥生零的玖兰优姬终于定下心来了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着初的浮夸调戏，不甚在意地说：“零去见的是雷米尔大人吧，你说过他不会伤害零。”  
　  
初闻言笑了，“嗯，雷是不会伤害。不过……”  
　  
初又停住了，笑容暧昧地半闭了一双墨绿眼睛，轻飘飘地撇着玖兰枢，“你知道雷和小零的第一世是什么关系吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉，这家伙，这时候忽然提这个做什么？不是才说要等锥生零和雷米尔都到了再说的吗？  
　  
忽然，纯血种化身感受到了锥生零的气息有些混乱……  
　  
就在这时，初笑着说：“雷和小零的第一世，他们两个，是互为彼此最重要的人。”  
　  
玖兰枢闻言皱起了眉头。  
　  
雷米尔是锥生零的梦中那个血人怀里的人！？那么，那个天使少年，是初？？  
　  
等等，如果雷米尔是锥生零第一世最重要的人，雷米尔那时是天使，那锥生零的第一世是什么！？  
　  
玖兰枢瞬间开启感应他的纯血种化身，借由自己化身的眼睛耳朵，如临现场。  
　  
【你在说什么……你到底是什么人？我……我是不是认识你……帮我记起……记起什么？】  
　  
锥生零正面面对的方向站立着一个黑发金瞳的青年，青年身姿挺拔，清俊雅逸的脸上笑容温柔如水。他正看着纯血种化身所在的方向——锥生零的方向。  
　  
青年微笑着温柔开口：  
　  
【我是雷米尔，是你曾经最重要的人。我要帮你记起“我们”之间的记忆，并帮你彻底忘记让你痛苦的记忆。】  
　  
通过化身，玖兰枢知道锥生零的气息越来越乱了，他在恐惧，在抗拒。  
　  
【不……不要……】  
　  
温柔青年伸出了手，轻声说着。  
　  
【不用怕，过来。】  
　  
然后，玖兰枢通过化身看到了难以预测结果的状况：  
　  
锥生零在向那个青年慢慢走近。  
　  
这样的对话，这样的情况，让玖兰枢瞬间警惕起来，他马上开始进行化身本体切换，却发现化身切换的能力原因不明地紊乱了。强行切换失败导致玖兰枢有一小段时间无法通过化身看到听到那边的情形。到画面与声音再次清晰出现在脑海中时，玖兰枢通过化身看到了那边的情况：  
　  
那个温柔青年模样的雷米尔微笑着。  
　  
通过纯血种化身的感应，玖兰枢知道锥生零似乎昏睡了。抱住他的青年在自言自语，玖兰枢大概能知道，雷米尔恐怕是在和锥生零的灵魂在直接对话。  
　  
【……我明白了，我会将所有不必要的记忆都消除干净，你可以放心。】  
　  
青年静了一小会儿，忽然笑意加深了。  
　  
【我知道，我也爱你，零。】  
　


	147. 觉醒之夜（二）

第五十六章 觉醒之夜（二）  
　  
“不用怕，过来。”  
　  
锥生零听到那黑发金瞳青年说出的话后怔住了，灵魂深处仿佛漫出了无边无垠的未知之物。那是……渴望衷心诉说的怀念与依赖。双腿不受控制地往前，锥生零一步一步向着那个微笑温和的青年走去。  
　  
心神恍惚的锥生零脑中就在这时漫出了纷乱记忆，无数痛苦至极的画面将他冲击得一下子承受不住。锥生零脚步踉跄往前摔去，被及时上前的青年接入了怀中。  
　  
温暖的人类少年倒入雷米尔怀里之前就晕了过去，雷米尔半蹲着身，看着怀中锥生零痛苦紧闭的眼睑，微微收敛微笑的青年轻声叹气，“原来如此，已经不需要我来帮你了。”  
　  
当初由雷米尔亲手抹去的记忆，每一世即将结束时“他”都能记起。而这一次，在这最后一世，在他的生命未结束而灵魂即将走到尽头的时候，锥生零提前记起了。  
　  
但是，已经没关系了。  
　  
这时雷米尔的金瞳亮出柔和的光，自言自语一般，直接开始与锥生零的灵魂对话，“那么，你后悔了吗？”  
　  
平台四周非常安静，没有人回应雷米尔那直接却温柔的询问。然而过了一会儿，雷米尔却再次开口了：“嗯，你不后悔就好。但你不需要记得中间那么多次的悲剧，否则这孩子醒来，他会疯。那个人也同意，并要求我这么做。我会为你保留你的记忆……”  
　  
雷米尔忽然顿住，他的话被打断了。好一会儿以后，他轻叹了一声，最后还是笑了，“……我明白了，我会将所有不必要的记忆都消除干净，你可以放心。”  
　  
雷米尔静了一小会儿，第一次听到“他”亲口对自己说出了那个新奇的称呼，他怔住了。随后他笑意加深了，“我知道，我也爱你，Zero。”  
　  
雷米尔抬起手往锥生零的眉心触去，一阵金光闪过，睡着了的少年眉头不再皱起，他睡得那样安静。雷米尔亦重新变成了那个娇小少年的形态。  
　  
雷米尔微微轻叹。想不到会在“他”觉醒的一刻，和“他”做最后道别。不过没关系了，雷米尔知道，“他”已经得到了最想要的东西。  
　  
你总是这样，一直遵从着自己心中最本源的渴望去做。如果最后一世的他能有你一半果断就好了，希望他不会辜负你……  
　  
“零！！”  
　  
一声急切的呼唤自漆黑教学楼上层传来，只穿着单薄衣衫的银发少年随即自平台上层一跃而下。  
　  
雷米尔刚刚一直有着的笑意收敛了，随后皱起了眉头。  
　  
锥生一缕从天而降，稳稳落于视察平台，手中的随身短刀直指对面那黑发金瞳的娇小少年。  
　  
锥生一缕一双紫眸死死锁定在那个小孩和自己的哥哥身上，举刀大声质问：“你是谁！！你刚刚对零做了什么！！给我放开他！！”  
　  
看着那个被自己抹净了所有有关自己记忆的，敌意满满的银发少年，雷米尔疑惑着锥生一缕是怎样找到他们的。  
　  
在锥生零进入这个区域开始，雷米尔就已经开启了干扰结界，干扰直接作用在灵魂上，理论上所有依靠气息感应的生物都对这里产生排斥，只要是依靠气息感应的生物都不能破解。即使玖兰枢通过纯血种化身知道锥生零在哪，他的灵魂也会因被干扰而排斥这里。即使清楚在何处，无论怎么想来到这里，灵魂都会如同进入鬼打墙，怎么样都到不了，甚至纯血种化身切换也会无法使用。  
　  
那么锥生一缕是……哦，他是人类，不依靠气息感应。  
　  
雷米尔一声不应，仍自顾自地思考。  
　  
但灵魂上锥生一缕和锥生零没有牵连和粘附……所以这……究竟为什么？  
　  
锥生零的灵魂是最温柔的纯白灵魂，锥生一缕的灵魂则是最容易受感情影响的极稀有的透明状态灵魂。世间每一个灵魂都是带着颜色的，那是他们的本质。  
　  
每一个纯善灵魂的诞生，神都能预测，只有“他”，是例外的，也是意外的。也因此，雷米尔才有幸见证。而透明状态的灵魂，也是意外，它们是神放任自流的小漏洞，而且它们这个状态都是短暂的。  
　  
在无风无雨无月的夜晚，于活水滋润之地，灵气刚好在踏正零时充盈；这种情况所诞生的灵魂，会有十万分之一左右的概率出现透明状态。这种透明状态只会存在于这个灵魂诞生的第一世，它们会在第二世染上颜色，失去透明状态。这样的小漏洞影响不大，神无意干涉。  
　  
锥生一缕的灵魂就是新生灵魂，他就是这透明状态的第一世。  
　  
在保护着锥生一缕的这段时间，雷米尔发现这个人类真的很麻烦，但也不是只有麻烦。  
　  
透明灵魂最容易生出感情，也最容易受感情影响。在绯樱闲刚死去的那一段时间，锥生一缕的透明灵魂充斥着浓重的悲伤暗蓝；而之前在幻境袭击中受影响看到了什么以后，则是完全的愤怒深红，如同现在。  
　  
但透明灵魂容易染上情绪，也容易褪去。保护锥生一缕的那段时间，雷米尔见过不少他前一分钟还在咬牙切齿地生气，下一秒却阳光灿烂地笑出来的情况。  
　  
这样激烈的情绪变化让有着这种灵魂的生物容易偏激，也因此容易因情绪而冲动行事，也就容易死去。因而，新生灵魂稀有透明状态的第一世总是特别短暂。  
　  
拥有这么多感情的锥生一缕，感情丰富却短暂。这令灵魂冰冷，留不住多少感情的雷米尔羡慕，也让生命过长，记不住太多人物事的他惋惜。不得不感叹，温暖的生灵真是神奇……  
　  
稍微收起发散的思维，雷米尔在想：所以，锥生一缕能找到锥生零，这难道就是传说中的人类双胞胎之间的心灵牵绊吗？  
　  
雷米尔看向怀里锥生零安睡的脸。  
　  
一对双生兄弟，一个是脱离神干涉的意外，一个是神放任纵容的意外；一个是灵魂的最后一世，一个却是灵魂初生的第一世；一个因某些原因本应感情单薄，一个本质决定注定感情丰富；这样的巧合，真是……会开玩笑……  
　  
思考着的黑发金瞳少年不经意地笑了。  
　  
然而身份危险的少年那意义模糊的笑却让锥生一缕以为他在嘲笑他，嘲笑他的不自量力。  
　  
锥生一缕确信，这个眼前的小孩，就是那个这段时间一直在保护自己的那个人，那个猎杀纯血种的猎人。面对猎杀纯血种的猎人，以人类身份想要解救纯血种的哥哥？确实是不自量力不是吗？  
　  
但锥生一缕只要看着纯血种的锥生零眼睛紧闭的样子，再想及这少年猎杀纯血种的猎人身份，他就无法控制地胸口发闷。  
　  
锥生一缕思绪混乱，一瞬间再次想及上学期末他听到的流言，这个小孩曾重伤过锥生零一次。锥生一缕随即失控，抬刀向前疾跑，短刀往少年身上刺去，“我叫你放开他！！把零还给我！！”  
　  
以人类之力攻击雷米尔确实是不自量力的，然而雷米尔却没有伤害这两兄弟中任何一个的打算。  
　  
雷米尔抬手，直接以手心迎上了那把往自己脸面刺来的短刀，尺余长的短刀就这么直接刺穿了手掌。刺穿手掌的短刀没有停下，继续向前，直到雷米尔苍白冰凉的手指碰到了锥生一缕持刀的手。锥生一缕用力过猛，甚至挫裂了虎口，浅淡的血腥气弥漫开来。攻击的人见了血，被贯穿手掌的人却没有流出一滴血。  
　  
锥生一缕心中一顿，淡紫眼眸里带着惊疑。惊于少年的不躲不闪，伤口也毫无鲜血，甚至没有疼痛反应；疑于这个自己记忆中从未见过的小孩，那手指的冰凉感觉和那双柔和金瞳竟让他觉得难以言说的熟悉。  
　  
会疼痛但没有多少疼痛反应的雷米尔不言不语，他静静看着锥生一缕的眼睛，金瞳闪出淡淡金光。  
　  
顿了一会儿，雷米尔声线平缓地开了口：“冷静点，锥生一缕。”  
　  
锥生一缕闻言身心不明所以地一颤，心神恍惚地后退了两步，短刀从没有血可以流的手掌上抽出了。切割肉身的感觉沿着刀柄传来，锥生一缕握刀的手一抖，随即松开了，短刀终于跌落在地。锥生一缕怔怔地看着那个少年。  
　  
就在这时，雷米尔主动收起了精神干扰的结界，平台上的气息一下子多了起来。  
　  
首先冲来的是切换纯血种化身而来的玖兰枢。  
　  
血色红雾漫天掩地般突袭，凝聚出的血红荆棘直接发动攻击，如千万条愤怒暴动的红色毒蛇，目标直指雷米尔。  
　  
血红荆棘直接撞上了笼罩雷米尔身体的护身壁垒。能力在还未恢复始祖状态时，玖兰枢曾经以血红荆棘绞碎过雷米尔的护身壁垒。而这一次他的力量已经恢复到了始祖时期的程度了，雷米尔的护身壁垒却在他的攻击下完全不为所动。玖兰枢瞬间意识到，变强的不止自己，雷米尔在这段时间恐怕再次提升了他的能力。  
　  
锥生一缕依然警惕看着那个黑发金瞳少年，看着那护身壁垒，他忽然疑惑：他明明有这样稳固的护身能力，为什么刚刚不用？为什么还要白受我一刀！？  
　  
玖兰枢自知自己不一定是雷米尔的对手，但通过纯血种化身，听到雷米尔说要让锥生零忘掉某些记忆后，他瞬间如临大敌。雷米尔所有的特殊能力都是作用于灵魂的，灵魂的记忆如果被抹掉了，还有记起的可能性吗？  
　  
一想到锥生零的记忆可能已经被消除，一想起通过化身听到的雷米尔说出的那一句“我也爱你”，玖兰枢的愤怒便无法压抑。一瞬间玖兰枢顾不得自己的能力是不是能匹敌雷米尔，只想马上将锥生零带走。  
　  
雷米尔对他的攻击没有任何生气的意思，“冷静下来，玖兰枢，他没事。”  
　  
直到这时，在看清雷米尔那坦荡的模样以后，玖兰枢顿住了。那黑发金瞳少年正直凛然的姿态气质让玖兰枢觉得事情不一定是自己所想那样。而且，雷米尔分明是知道他和锥生零之间的关系的，初交待伴侣誓言的事时雷米尔就在旁边。如果他们之间的关系真的如他所想，雷米尔有什么可能放任锥生零爱上旁人？  
　  
神志马上狠狠聚拢，玖兰枢压制住了自己暴动的力量，回收血红荆棘。玖兰枢尽量让自己平静地出声发问：“雷米尔大人，零他……发生了什么？”  
　  
到这时才到来的玖兰优姬，蓝堂英，初三人，安静地在一旁看着情况。  
　  
雷米尔面容恢复了平静地看着怀中的少年，“他只是睡着了。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着这样的情形，一时间他不知道该不该质问雷米尔，质问他是不是消除了锥生零的记忆。  
　  
锥生一缕见玖兰枢这个纯血种居然和这个猎杀纯血种的猎人似乎交情很深的样子，不禁疑惑地瞪着雷米尔：“你……你到底……是谁？”  
　  
雷米尔没有去看锥生一缕，连头也没有转，他平静地回答：“我是雷米尔，是个堕天使。我会在这里，是因为‘他’。”  
　  
第一次见识“堕天使”这种迷之生命的玖兰优姬和蓝堂英顿时懵了。  
　  
雷米尔仍自顾自地说着：“我本来一直在沉睡，直到最近才被唤醒。在万年前我和一个人有明确的约定……”他这时抬头看向了初，“我醒来的时机，会由那个人来决定。”  
　  
雷米尔这时重新看向怀中的少年，声音平缓地说着理所当然的话：“假如我醒来时，‘他’灵魂的某个特质依然没有改变，我就会杀了‘他’。‘他’是我的罪，我应该救赎‘他’，也应该为自己的罪行赎罪。在这污秽的环境里‘他’活着才是折磨。”  
　  
雷米尔的一段话听得众人不明所以，但“杀了他”一出，众人都惊住了。  
　  
雷米尔没有停下，继续说着，“但如果我被唤醒的时候‘他’的灵魂变了，变得如同‘他’最初的期许，我就会用尽全力去留住‘他’。”  
　  
锥生一缕，蓝堂英和黑主优姬三人对锥生零的灵魂之事并不知情，“留住他”这句话他们根本听不出多少意义。玖兰枢却不一样，他知道很多。  
　  
玖兰枢想及初所说的话，他说，雷米尔和零的第一世，他们两个是互为彼此最重要的人。  
　  
直到一直只看到过雷米尔少年形态的玖兰枢看到了那黑发金瞳青年清俊庄严的本源形态，透过纯血种化身看到那个青年如水的温柔笑容，他更加不得不介意。天生血族对伴侣的极强独占欲让玖兰枢此刻某种感情比疑虑更重，“雷米尔大人，你和零的灵魂，究竟是什么关系？”  
　  
雷米尔看向玖兰枢，在看到他的灵魂状态后忽然一顿，随即微微摇了摇头，“玖兰枢，你和他已经是血族伴侣誓言检验过的伴侣。你应该知道，这一世你们就是彼此的唯一了。你可以多相信自己，也请你多相信他。他能力上虽然很强，但他经历过太多以后，他的心很敏感，他也是会脆弱的。以后无论是他还是‘他’，都要由你来守护；无论灵魂，生命，还是他的心。”  
　  
玖兰枢一顿之下，只见雷米尔再次看向锥生零，伸手拨开了他遮挡眉眼的发，“而且，你可以放心，我和‘他’不是你误会的那种关系。”  
　  
恰好这时，有雪花恰好同时落在了雷米尔的手上和锥生零的额上。雷米尔手上的雪花没有任何变化，锥生零额上的雪花则融化了。雷米尔脸上再次缓缓显出了笑意。  
　  
锥生一缕看着眼前那个猎杀纯血种的奇怪小孩和自家哥哥之间的姿态，心中既有满腔的恐慌又有缠绕不清的疑惑。但他不知道当下自己有什么可以问，这个人明显不会伤害锥生零，那他刚刚对锥生零做的事是什么？目的又是什么？而且，锥生一缕总觉得这个叫雷米尔的似乎一直在避免和自己视线相接，为什么？  
　  
锥生一缕疑虑满腔，却无从下口，难受至极。  
　  
而玖兰枢则在雷米尔本人的提醒之下终于能平心静气地观察了，他终于发现雷米尔看着锥生零时所露出的那个笑容有些不对。那个温柔笑容里的情绪根本不是看着情人时会有的，那双金瞳之中里带着的情绪，根本与情爱无关。  
　  
雷米尔看着锥生零，一双金瞳看着那熟悉的灵魂。他看到那灵魂的颜色和他们第一次见面的时候一模一样。那时候“他”刚刚诞生，在那妖魔刚刚沉寂，杀戮刚刚平息的污秽世界里，不可思议地纯白。  
　  
雷米尔微笑温柔地看着那纯白灵魂，缓缓开口：  
　  
“我是‘他’灵魂诞生的见证者，是灵魂意义上的，‘他’的父亲。”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场1：  
　  
雷：我是“他”灵魂诞生的见证者，是灵魂意义上的，“他”的父亲。  
　  
枢：……  
　  
缕：……  
　  
英：……  
　  
姬：……  
　  
初：哈嚏！哈——嚏——！！嘿嘿嘿！你们傻啊！装什么X！？大冷天的干嘛在这里聊天啊！就不能回屋子里再谈吗！？  
　  
　  
小剧场2：  
　  
优姬：哥哥 ？？  
　  
枢：嗯。  
　  
零：爸爸 ！？  
　  
雷：嗳。  
　  
初：贵圈真乱。  
　


	148. 遥远的心愿（一）

五十七章 遥远的心愿（一）  
　  
“你为什么跟着我？”  
　  
————  
　  
混混沌沌地，锥生零觉得自己似乎听到了什么。  
　  
「原来如此，已经不需要我来帮你了。」  
　  
【好久不见，雷米尔大人。】  
　  
「那么，你后悔了吗？」  
　  
【不，我不后悔。】  
　  
「嗯，你不后悔就好。但你不需要记得中间那么多次的悲剧，否则这孩子醒来，他会疯。那个人也同意，并要求我这么做。我会为你保留你的记忆……」  
　  
【雷米尔大人，我有一个请求。这最后一世的人生是属于他的，不该让他背负所有不属于他的记忆。关键的那段记忆，我已经用梦境让他看到了。所以能不能请你，除了这最后一世的记忆，将包括我的所有记忆消去？】  
　  
「……我明白了，我会为他消除所有不必要的记忆，你可以放心。」  
　  
【谢谢你总是成全我的任性，但我想忘记不代表我不爱您，我是爱您的。父亲大人。】  
　  
「我知道，我也爱你，Zero。」  
　  
然后，锥生零又做了之前的那个梦，但这一次，那个梦完整了。  
　  
醒来的时候，锥生零躺在自己黑主家的房间里。锥生零觉得整个人轻松了很多，明明身体的感觉是一样的，但他就是觉得，郁结于心灵深处的东西似乎全部消散了。  
　  
“零。”  
　  
“哟～醒了啊～”  
　  
两个熟悉的嗓音相继响起，锥生零看向音源。他看到坐在床边的玖兰枢，站于一旁的初，还有站在初身边的他刚刚才见过的那个黑发金瞳少年。  
　  
锥生零的视线最终落在了雷米尔身上，脑门忽然一痛。  
　  
刚刚的梦似乎是很重要的，但一醒来，锥生零就发现自己一时间回想不起来自己梦见了什么。  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉头，转开视线看着有似乎和自己一样有很多话想说，却不知道出于什么原因而一直没有说出口的玖兰枢。  
　  
直觉有什么大事即将发生，锥生零主动开口：“究竟怎么回事？玖兰枢，你和他们早就认识？”  
　  
玖兰枢刚想开口回答便止住了，见他欲言又止的样子，锥生零知道当中绝对有问题。  
　  
初则在这时接了话，“因为一些原因，他不能说，小零，那些事等一下会由我来解释。”  
　  
锥生零看着依然笑着但异常正经的初，视线这时再次落在雷米尔身上，问出的话却是问初的，“初，他是谁。你又是谁。”  
　  
初一顿，疑惑地看向了雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔想了一下，平静陈述：“因为不是记忆而是梦境，他可能一时记不住。”  
　  
初哭笑不得，一下扶额，无奈摇头，“居然在这种时候掉链子？”  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢都不懂他们的哑迷。  
　  
这时锥生零紧盯着雷米尔，他有太多事想问这个人，但一时间竟从何处下口。  
　  
玖兰枢则盯着初，在锥生零醒过来以前，玖兰枢和初，以及雷米尔有过一段时间的交谈。那时玖兰枢的疑问不会比锥生零少，而且他知道初才是什么都知道的那个人。以前玖兰枢可能没资格要求什么，但现在他不能再忍受自己在关于锥生零生死的大事上被蒙在鼓里。玖兰枢和他们的一番交谈以后，他的介入让初和雷米尔做了一个非常重大的决定。  
　  
这时，锥生零只将心中这时想及的，最想知道的事对着雷米尔问了出口：“这段时间，保护一缕的是你吧……”  
　  
雷米尔一直平静地看着锥生零，听到这问题时眉头轻轻一敛，随即点头，“是我。”  
　  
锥生零静了一下，继续追问：“那么……那天晚上在小礼堂砍了我一剑的，就是你吧？”  
　  
听到锥生零问出的这个明显更尖锐的问题，雷米尔反而答得很干脆，“是我。”  
　  
锥生零听他答得那么干脆，又是一顿，“猎杀纯血种的，也是你？”  
　  
雷米尔依然回答干脆，“也是我。”  
　  
“所以……”锥生零一下子转移视线，看向了初，“上学期你跑来跟我说什么‘这次死的可能不止绯樱闲一个’的时候，你就已经知道那个猎人是谁了？不对，这场猎杀，根本就是你策划的吧？初，你又在……”  
　  
你又在逼着我向前走？  
　  
锥生零忍不住看向了这时微笑浅淡的玖兰枢，看着这个如今只对自己温柔满溢的人。  
　  
你在……逼着那时候因为生命有限而选择逃避的我，向这个人走近……  
　  
锥生零不知道该不该埋怨初。假如没有深陷那段感情，锥生零不会因为无法避免死亡而觉得痛苦。只要能成功救下一缕，他就能坦然接受死亡。就因为深陷了，锥生零现在一旦想及看不见的将来，他就会难受。但是，锥生零会痛苦，他却不再后悔。  
　  
面对锥生零欲言又止的质问，初微笑起来了，“我知道你在想什么，零。你来到这里，重来这一世，你只有目标没有目的，有目的的一直是我。曾经的你，恐怕目标一旦完成，你就不会在乎自己的生死。”  
　  
听着“曾经的你”，锥生零知道初绝对已经察觉到自己现在的心态变化。而现在这样心态的自己，只听着这“不会在乎自己的生死”句话也会难受。而且他知道，玖兰枢也会难受。  
　  
锥生零刚得到重来机会的时候，确实就是那样的心态：命不久矣又如何，有幸重来，只要活到达到目标那一天就够了。  
　  
但现在……  
　  
“那时候的你不在乎，我却是一直在乎的，因为我的目的。”  
　  
初一直说着，锥生零却似乎走神了。不止对雷米尔，对初也是，锥生零有太多东西想问，却不知道从何处问起。  
　  
初笑说：“你现在思绪太乱，还是先由我来告诉你吧，告诉你一些事。”  
　  
初这时和玖兰枢眼神对上了，玖兰枢明白了他的意思，随即起身退出门去，关上了门。  
　  
锥生零一直紧皱起眉头看着玖兰枢，直到他走了出去，关上了房间。  
　  
坐到床边的初微笑着看着这样的锥生零，他告诉了他一些事。  
　  
上一世，有个人对锥生零做了至关重要的两件事。  
　  
第一件，那个人在幼年的玖兰枢于某次探访寄养于黑主家的玖兰优姬时，让公路上发生了车祸，堵了玖兰枢的车十分钟。然后，延迟到达的玖兰枢“偶遇”了锥生双子，残酷的计划在一心认为爱着伴侣转生的玖兰枢心中萌生。为了守护玖兰优姬，玖兰枢理所当然地开始不择手段，利用锥生双子。  
　  
当那个人发现，自己只需要制造一场偶遇，偏激疯狂的纯血种就会帮自己极残忍地完成后续“收官”以前的所有事。因此那个人毫不犹豫地选择了旁观看戏。曾经的初惊于那个人居然如此放心，假手于人，让上一世的玖兰枢替那个人完成“诅咒”。  
　  
直到这一世，初从雷米尔口中得知，那个人的灵魂也要崩碎了，她正是卡菡。  
　  
继承伴侣的遗志，又没有与玖兰优姬相守渴望的上一世的玖兰枢，认为身带“原罪”恣意妄为的纯血种，破坏了人类和血族之间的和平，选择清扫世间的纯血种。然而他矛盾地利用了纯血种的“原罪”，故意促成了锥生零的命运被纯血种扭曲的悲剧，并一步一步将他逼得亲手杀死最重要的弟弟。  
　  
而卡菡在这当中做了第二件事：她夺取了锥生一缕的躯壳。  
　  
在这原本应该是最后的一世，卡菡在最后关头亲自扮演了锥生零最重要的人，亲自走上最后一步，逼其杀死这具躯壳。  
　  
初记得上一世卡菡在做完了这件事以后忽然不知去向，他以为她如同之前的每一世，继续蛰伏。而现在看来，她很可能在那之后不久就灵魂崩碎了。卡菡以为锥生零这最后一世已经被毁了，然而，她没有料到，初会那么决绝。不惜一切代价也要让锥生零重来这最后一次。  
　  
如果说，现在所有事情会变成这样，都是由于蝴蝶效应改变得来的结果。那么追根究底，初就是那一只蝴蝶。  
　  
初继续说着，在锥生零这重来的一世，初做了关键的两件事。第一件，锥生零是知道的，第二件，锥生零本来不知道。  
　  
初做的第一件事，是让完全变成人类的锥生零遇上玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零曾以为自己变成玖兰枢的后裔是初故意设计，但其实初没有想过要促成这件事。锥生零无条件地保护了玖兰枢，初是能预料的。但这偶遇的小吸血鬼猎人最终竟成为了玖兰枢的后裔，是初没想到的。初不曾预料到玖兰枢对锥生零的好感会强烈到将他变成同类，而且不是变成仆人，而是变成后裔。  
　  
初原本只是打算让玖兰枢在后来遇见猎人双子时发现锥生零就是那个小吸血鬼猎人，去赌玖兰枢改变“利用”主意的可能性。但玖兰枢竟出乎初所预料地将这个多年以来唯一无条件信任并保护自己的人类转变成了后裔，而锥生零必然的不愿意和逃离便成了玖兰枢对自己纯血种“原罪”自责的源头。  
　  
玖兰枢遇见猎人家族的锥生双子，那原本促成锥生零上一世悲剧源头的计划，竟因为玖兰枢对后裔“黎”的愧疚，对纯血种“原罪”的直接抗拒而没有实施，玖兰枢因此主动从始作俑者的位置上退出来。  
　  
后来绯樱闲依然被放出了，被依然妄图继续利用玖兰枢的卡菡放出了。潜意识里已经抗拒纯血种“原罪”的玖兰枢，直到锥生一家惨案发生才知道锥生零的遭遇。  
　  
在知晓锥生零情况后玖兰枢心中虽然依然决定利用，但他于锥生一家惨案事件里只是旁观者。与惨案凶手绯樱闲同为纯血种的玖兰枢会在看待锥生零的残酷过去时，不可避免地会想起自己同样作为纯血种对后裔“黎”曾犯下的罪。  
　  
然而在做了这件事，引发了不可估计的结果以后，初又忽然发现，蝴蝶效应之下，玖兰枢又一次脱离他的预计地，对锥生零产生了好感。  
　  
于是，初决定做第二件事。  
　  
初选择促成玖兰枢与锥生零之间的感情，他要将他的目的，赌在天生血族对爱情的执着上。  
　  
初在锥生零不知情的情况下，向玖兰枢提出了“交易”，让玖兰枢保护锥生零，让他不得不越来越在意，让他发现锥生零越来越多的值得去爱的地方。  
　  
而当玖兰枢发现自己真的爱上了锥生零，却被决绝的拒绝导致郁郁寡欢时，初让玖兰枢看了他们两人“上一世”的关键记忆，让玖兰枢知道了他们两人之间的敌人之一，名为“信任”。  
　  
玖兰枢不曾辜负初所期待地对锥生零穷追不舍，直到锥生零终于愿意相信，直到锥生零终于愿意承认，承认他早已爱上了。  
　  
于是……  
　  
让锥生零得到爱情，就可以让他的灵魂达到某个状态，达成获取雷米尔协助的唯一条件。  
　  
让锥生零爱上玖兰枢，让他生出因为对方而渴望活下去的念头，达成伴侣誓言成立的其中一个重要条件。  
　  
让伴侣誓言成立，持续炙热的灵魂互相关联，达成让粘连弱化的某个烙印成功转移的重要条件。  
　  
现在，雷米尔决定对挽留灵魂协助到底，锥生零因为玖兰枢渴望活下去了，而且烙印已经转移成功。  
　  
一切都已经准备就绪。  
　  
只剩下集齐玖兰和白蕗的心血，拿到对锥生零的灵魂进行固定所有材料，随后就可以选择合适的时机，完成最后的那些事。现在所有事情都还在如计划发展着，如果理想，也许还能得到最完美的结果……  
　  
初这时笑意温柔地说了出来：“我为了我的目的做了一些事，现在的这个结果就是我想要的。”  
　  
锥生零知道初做的事绝对不如他所说的轻描淡写那么轻松，而事实确实是那样。将锥生零送来这一世的初，他所付出的是生命。眼前的初，已经是承载了那个人所有希望的另一个人了。而这是锥生零不可能想得到的。  
　  
初直视着锥生零的眼，“所以，在我做了那些事以后。现在，零……”  
　  
微微停顿以后，初微笑着问出了过去的五百年里另一个自己经常在问的问题：“你渴望活下去了吗？”  
　  
你渴望活下去了吗？  
　  
锥生零怔住了，如同上一世的锥生零曾问过初很多次“你为什么跟着我”；“你渴望活下去了吗”这个问题，上一世初曾经问过他很多次。每一次锥生零要么会无视，要么给出否定的回答，但这次，他的回答改变了。  
　  
原本，初是唯一知道锥生零两世为人的人，现在不止了。  
　  
原本，锥生零不在乎命不久矣，只在乎在死去前能救下锥生一缕，现在不是了。  
　  
锥生零不由自主地看向了关上的房门，他知道那个人一直在门外站着。看着门板，他露出了苦笑，“我渴望了，尽管这渴望可能不会有什么结果……”  
　  
锥生零不知道伴侣誓言的事。在那个失去记，忆陷入彻底仇恨的时段，锥生零几乎亲手杀了最重要的人，直到最终在撕裂灵魂的剧痛中才清醒了。锥生零只以为那时候玖兰枢执着完成的伴侣誓言不过给了他一个美丽的承诺。他到现在还以为自己短暂的爱情，赌上了玖兰枢的余生，却不知道：玖兰枢赌上的是他的命。  
　  
锥生零由衷地笑着，笑容也是真实地在发苦，“初，就像曾经你让我亲自发现LevelE的真相那次一样，谢谢你一直以来所做的一切。”  
　  
初笑开了，忽然难得一见地正经认真，“零，接下来的事会和以前完全不一样了。”  
　  
锥生零一顿，随即面容有些黯淡，“我知道……”  
　  
初知道上一次卡菡所做的干扰必然让锥生零非常痛苦，不然锥生零不会痛到开窍，痛到让他意识到某个人原来已经对他重要到了那个程度。  
　  
初轻叹一声，接着说：“针对着你的那个人，卡菡，她已经出现了，你应该也已经意识到了。”  
　  
听到那个名字以后，锥生零一双淡紫眼睛里浮出了愤怒，“她到底是谁？还有，初，你又是谁？”  
　  
初再次轻叹，“在说这个之前……”  
　  
初忽然伸手，抬指点上了锥生零左手小拇指指根处的浅绿色荆棘指环。光芒淡去后，荆棘指环再次恢复成了极深的墨绿色。  
　  
能力发动的绿光闪过，感觉到那个力量的时候锥生零心中忽然不明所以地悸动起来。他从未试过在初使用力量时出现这样的感觉，那种熟悉的感觉。  
　  
初将锥生零的所有反应看在了眼里，明明准备说的是不该笑的话题，他却走神笑了出来。  
　  
微微敛去笑容，初看着锥生零的眼睛，“你的第二次灵魂剥离已经发生了。我曾经以为你的时间还算很充裕，以为你至少还有五年。后来，你的第一次灵魂剥离提前发生了，我以为至少还会有三年。但现在，一下子……”  
　  
初停顿了一下，又一声叹后，他将雷米尔告诉他的情况如实告诉了锥生零：  
　  
“零，以你现在的状态，你的灵魂随时有可能发生第三次剥离。在那之后，再过三天，你的灵魂就会彻底崩碎。”  
　


	149. 遥远的心愿（二）

五十七章 遥远的心愿（二）  
　  
“零，以你现在的灵魂状态，你的灵魂随时会有可能发生第三次剥离。在那之后，再过三天，你的灵魂就会彻底崩碎。”  
　  
锥生零的脸色在听到初的话以后一瞬间变得煞白。  
　  
锥生零不是不知道自己时间所剩无几，他也知道自己剩下的时间很可能比自己想象的要少得多，但他不知道会少成这样。  
　  
由锥生零来到这一世开始，到他发生第一次灵魂剥离，这之间经过了将近十年；而他的第一次灵魂剥离与第二次灵魂剥离之间，却只隔了不到四个月。而初现在明确告诉了他，他随时会发生第三次灵魂剥离。  
　  
初看着有些不知所措，慌张失神的锥生零，随即又叹一声：“零，我觉得你有必要向你认为重要的那些人提前坦白，完完整整地将这些告诉他们，不要让自己后悔。”  
　  
锥生零听得见初了话，但一时间，他做不出什么反应。  
　  
初将锥生零的状态看在眼里，再叹一声，“我知道，以你现在的情绪状态，你可能会说不清楚，我曾保留你上一世的全部记忆。所以如果你同意的话，我可以用能力让他们直接看，看你和他们各自之间的关键记忆。之后，你就要自己站出来，亲自对他们说明一切。可以吗？”  
　  
锥生零沉默地坐着，心神有些恍惚，这时却轻轻点了一下头。  
　  
初松了口气，“那么，接下来……”  
　  
初忽然站了起来，让开了位置，沉默地待了很长时间的雷米尔这时靠近了锥生零。  
　  
雷米尔抬起握成拳的右手，拇指印上了锥生零的额心。面对这意义不明的行动，锥生零竟不由自主地闭上了眼。  
　  
雷米尔也随即闭上了眼，他的身体开始泛起柔和的金色光芒。  
　  
当锥生零再次清晰感觉到那种无论人类还是吸血鬼都不应该感觉得到的力量波动时，他的心神在恍惚中平静了。但心底因初刚刚所说的话而生出的疼痛和恐惧却是无法消弭的。  
　  
就在这时，雷米尔身上的光芒忽然变得更亮。锥生零似乎感觉到了那深埋在四肢百骸间之物顷刻之间变得活跃。锥生零确信，自己的灵魂正发生着什么变化。  
　  
清澈的少年声音平静地在身边安慰着：“别怕。”  
　  
锥生零确实在怕，但这时他怕的不是雷米尔，他是还在因初刚刚所说的情况而害怕。这样的情绪状态下，锥生零甚至没有留意雷米尔正在对他做什么。  
　  
不同于之前灵魂剥离时疯狂的躁动剧痛，锥生零只觉得通体舒适，心忽然静了。  
　  
眉心就在这时轻轻一紧，锥生零大睁了眼。  
　  
只一瞬间，雷米尔身上的金光迅速淡去，直到金光完全消失的时候，他也一下子散去了实体。  
　  
锥生零愕然抬头，眼睁睁看着雷米尔在面前失去踪影，顿时不明所以地不安起来。  
　  
初看着这样的锥生零，他轻笑着出声，“雷刚刚暂时加固了你灵魂的粘附，他一下子把力量用得太狠，现在需要休息一下，很快就会回来了。”  
　  
锥生零闻言看向了初，初却在这时转身了。他走到了门边把门打开了，门外的人迅速来到了锥生零身边。  
　  
刚刚站在门外，玖兰枢什么都听见了，刚听到的事有很多都是之前玖兰枢和那两个人交谈时不知道的。听到那些事，玖兰枢不可谓不震惊，但所有的震惊都无法盖得过知道“锥生零的灵魂随时会发生第三次剥”的震撼。玖兰枢不是不心疼，但自从初说出那个信息，房间没就再没有听见锥生零的声音了。到这时，看到锥生零状态还算正常，玖兰枢总算松了口气。  
　  
初轻笑着，识趣地将时间留给自知相处时间有限的两个人。然而初却被叫住了。  
　  
锥生零茫然地开了口：“等……初，等一下……”  
　  
已经走出门去的初停下了关门的动作，嬉笑起来，“嗯？怎么了？这时候你不该好好和玖兰小弟甜言蜜语一下，或者索性直接滚个床单吗？”  
　  
就在雷米尔为锥生零加固灵魂粘附以后，锥生零终于彻底记起了他刚刚的梦。  
　  
在今天傍晚附身能力期间那个一瞬间的梦里，锥生零曾以为自己能确定身份的那个人，到现在他才发现自己彻底弄错了。锥生零看着初，之前的某一次梦境里他没能明白的事，就在刚刚，就在他想起了完整的梦的一瞬间，一下子明白过来了。  
　  
有两个声音，对锥生零说出了同一句话。  
　  
【如果你见到他了，请你替我笑着对他说一声……】  
　  
有两个人，让锥生零传话。  
　  
那时候，锥生零以为他们是要他向玖兰枢道谢，但锥生零又觉得似乎不对。  
　  
锥生零将这件事告知玖兰枢以后，玖兰枢说：“那个‘他’，也许不是我。”  
　  
而现在，锥生零已经知道了，那两个人说的“他”指的甚至不是同一个人。  
　  
锥生零本不想将那句话说出口，他直到这时才终于知道，初跟在自己身边的理由。如果说了那句“谢谢”，是不是就代表他愿意因为自己现在的一切而接受初的安排？  
　  
【到时你会明白的……】  
　  
锥生零明白的。  
　  
他们将会付出锥生零不敢想象的代价，赠予他明明想要，却不敢奢望的东西。  
　  
但是，他们的选择，不是为了锥生零。  
　  
明确想起自己的梦，锥生零清楚地知道了，雷米尔和初，愿意向其付出的那个人根本不是同一个人。“他们”都愿意接受了，锥生零不知道自己是不是真的还有资格去拒绝。如果自己真的去拒绝的话，是不是等于辜负了四个人？  
　  
这样的话，锥生零不知道自己到底应该如何自处……  
　  
【……请你替我，笑着对他说一声“谢谢”。】  
　  
锥生零深呼吸，眼中跌出了泪，但他笑了出来。锥生零笑着对着初说：“初……‘谢谢’……Zero让我……向你说一声‘谢谢’……”  
　  
初的笑容有一刻的暂缓，然后锥生零仿佛五百年来第一次见到这个人笑得如此真心。  
　  
初笑着，墨绿眼眸里有着水光，“嗯，知道了。”  
　  
房门被快速关上的一瞬间，锥生零确信自己第一次看到了，落荒而逃的初眼眶中掉下了透明液滴。  
　  
锥生零对着关上的门止不住地落泪。  
　  
直到锥生零彻底平静下来，他发现自己被玖兰枢抱在了怀里，轻轻地抚着后背。他知道玖兰枢有很多事想要问，也有很多事需要交待。而这时他只不言不语地抱住了他，安静地陪着他，等待他情绪平静。  
　  
锥生零没有抬头，就在玖兰枢怀里轻轻开口：“玖兰枢……”  
　  
玖兰枢为其抚顺后背的手略微一顿，视线看到银白头顶，他应了，“嗯？”  
　  
锥生零没有转弯抹角，“你是什么时候开始知道我灵魂的事情的？”  
　  
玖兰枢也回答得干脆，“上学期圣巧克力日之后那天晚上，初第一次来到学校的时候。”  
　  
锥生零顿了一下，他没想到，会是那么早的时候，“那时候你就已经知道我活不久了？”  
　  
“嗯。”  
　  
玖兰枢应了，锥生零便沉默了。  
　  
玖兰枢知道，自己在这件事上，因为无法违抗的原因而骗了锥生零很长时间。但玖兰枢不知为何，他此刻没有任何不安，没有对方要兴师问罪的“大祸临头”感觉。怀里的人也不曾有过激反应，只安静地让他抱着。  
　  
锥生零在这时想起了之前，他在向玖兰枢分析蓝堂英喜欢上人类的“黑主优姬”时说出的那番话。  
　  
【爱上了明知道无法一直相守的人，这样“明知道不能长久，还苦苦地去追求”的爱情还不够好吗。】  
　  
这样的爱情，还不够好吗……  
　  
足够了吧……  
　  
锥生零再次开口时声音带上了嘶哑，“玖兰枢？”  
　  
玖兰枢再次轻轻抚顺着他的背，小声回应，“嗯？”  
　  
锥生零慢慢地说着，情绪压抑得快要喘不过气了，“我很快……就要死了……”  
　  
然而玖兰枢却回应得很平静，“我知道。”  
　  
原本快要喘不过气来的锥生零忽然发现自己不可思议地平静下来了。  
　  
锥生零被抱在怀里，听着玖兰枢的心跳，轻轻开口：“玖兰枢……我让你看些东西……”  
　  
玖兰枢平静地应着，“看什么？”  
　  
锥生零从玖兰枢的怀里抬起头，伸手捧住了他的脸，将额头与他相碰。锥生零闭上了眼，轻声说：“我的梦。”  
　  
————  
　  
随着眼前一闪而过的纯白的光，玖兰枢发现自己站在了一片茫茫的雪地上，和锥生零并肩站着。  
　  
这是第一世的那个人唯一留给锥生零的能力。只能告诉一个人，也只能使用一次。  
　  
玖兰枢大概知道发生了什么，随即不语，和锥生零一起看向眼前不远处的雪地。从头开始看这个变得彻底完整的，彻底清晰起来的，锥生零的梦——  
　  
身影渐渐消失的金色卷发，暗紫眼睛，笑容张狂的可怕女人。  
　  
一脸血污看不清面容，一头柔软黑发也染透了血腥，眼眸被血染得鲜红，但里头的清澈却一尘不染的血人。  
　  
棕发棕眼，五官精致可爱的娇小少年。  
　  
”烙印？既然你如此执着，那就看看你和我到底谁更执着，我就是舍弃一切，也要扭转他的命运。”  
　  
“你……你是谁……我没见过你……不需要，你不用如此，我们素未谋面……”  
　  
“我们不是素未谋面，我一直一直都在跟着你，看着你，只是你不知道而已。因为我的疏忽，没能及时阻止，没能好好守护你，对不起。”  
　  
“什么意思……而且……责任？我为什么是你的责任？你为什么跟着我？”  
　  
“你是我负责守护的灵魂，你是我的责任。从你诞生，到你消失。我会继续守护你，不要被虚假的枷锁束缚，看清楚自己的本心，你只要遵从本心活下去就好。”  
　  
然后，在那之后出现了另一个人。  
　  
那是个清瘦俊逸、修皙庄严、一双金瞳剔透澄净的青年，正是刚不久才在玖兰枢和锥生零面前显露出本源形态的雷米尔。  
　  
棕眼少年没有回头，说出的话却是对雷米尔说的：“我已经决定了，而且你答应过的，我们的约定。”  
　  
雷米尔愧疚地看着那满身鲜血的人，他说：“但卡菡是因为我无意说出的话而伤害他，事情的起因在我，他是我的罪。这罪孽本应由我自己来承担。”  
　  
“不，”少年平静地讲述着，“卡菡有心针对，无论如何慎言，她总会找到借题发挥的机会的。而且，他是我的责任，请成全我。”  
　  
少年看向那血人怀里一直抱着的人，他伸手触碰，而这次那血人没有再警惕他的行动。纯白光芒闪过，那血人怀里的人一瞬间变得干净完好，恢复了原本的模样。  
　  
那是一个浅咖啡色头发的少女。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个少女，一瞬间彻底震惊了——那个少女，那是玖兰枢沉睡以前那位已经记不起名字的纯血王族伴侣。  
　  
满身鲜血的人紧张地呼唤着：“瞳！她……我妹妹她没事吧？”  
　  
棕眼少年没有回答，这时他伸出了手，空无一物的手心亮出了明亮的纯白光团，那光团在一段时间里慢慢变得越来越亮。忽然少年手掌轻轻一抬，那光团随着按上胸膛的手直接没入了那血人的胸膛之中。  
　  
但少年的手却没有马上离开那人的胸膛，直到好一会儿后，随着手掌的离开，一阵暗紫的光似乎被强行从那人胸膛抽取出来了。暗紫光芒慢慢侵入少年的手中，自手心开始，少年的皮肤上生出了暗紫的藤蔓似的烙印，随后快速蔓延全身。  
　  
抱住少女的人面容变得干净了，那个变得干净的血人眼睛再次睁开，眼眸里全是疑惑。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零默默站着，静静看着，那个满身鲜血的人终于成了他们所熟悉的样子。至此，一切都明白了。玖兰枢和锥生零一直都弄错了，他们一直以为那个血人就是锥生零灵魂的第一世。而此刻，眼前那个怀抱着少女的人有着一头玄黑的头发，一双墨绿的眼眸。  
　  
那个人，是初。  
　


	150. 番外-你为什么跟着我？

番外 你为什么跟着我？  
　  
初本来是个不爱笑的人。曾经的他总是冷着脸，似乎总是有很多心烦的事要考虑似的，但其实不是。  
　  
后来初为某个人庆生之时，那个人问他：“你为什么不笑呢？”  
　  
初回答说：“习惯了，没有特别开心的事，不觉得需要笑。”  
　  
恰逢可以讨要礼物，又没有什么东西想要，那个人说：“那就当是我的生日礼物，笑一笑，可以吗？”  
　  
那时候的初借口“生日礼物岂可以那么随便”，他始终还是没有在那个人面前自然地笑出来。  
　  
在很久以后的后来，初变得很爱笑，即使他真的在思考什么重大要事，脸上的笑也会让他看起来似乎对所有状况并不太关注，又或者胸有成竹。初变得面对什么也能云淡风轻地笑看。  
　  
这一切只为了一个人。  
　  
笑容在漫长的时间里由强迫变成了真心，笑着笑着，初在上万年间变得真的开朗了。直到一直在笑的人开朗过头了，初开朗得渐渐忘了自己曾经的性格。  
　  
后来的初终于可以笑得很自然了，但想要让其看见笑容的人，已经不在了。  
　  
此刻抱着怀中的那个少女，初有些迷茫。  
　  
明明失去了心脏，为什么胸膛里却似乎还有东西在痛？  
　  
事情到底为什么会变成这样的呢？  
　  
初在还未懂事时，还不知道“妻子”是什么东西时就已经知道，他知道他的妹妹瞳会成为他的“妻子”。初的妹妹不是初父亲和母亲的女儿，她是初母亲的后裔，一个失去真正父母的人类女婴。  
　  
瞳是初最好的玩伴，在父母沉睡以后，她是初最重要的家人。他们理念相近，不喜欢其他纯血同族骨子里的嗜杀疯狂。他们向往着和平，觉得和人类当中那些温柔的人相处，要比和同族相处舒服得多。  
　  
初和瞳亲密无间，对他来说，她是知音，对她来说，他是憧憬。  
　  
但初知道瞳即使是王族后裔，她也一直是自卑的。她每每看到自己那和王族们完全不同的浅咖色头发和暗红的眼睛就会难过，介意自己成为他们的家人不过是一时幸运，实际上什么都不是。初以为多年的相处已经让她放弃心结了，不曾想到她越来越执着，她几乎是强迫着自己去强大起来的。  
　  
作为纯血王族，他和瞳的夫妻关系从她成为母亲的后裔时就定下了，虽然兄妹俩都并不将这当一回事。毕竟他们不是仅余的王族，天性隐世的纯血王族成员也不执着于延续血脉。相反，纯血王族乐见悲哀的纯血种消失于世间，血脉延续不过是对纯血崇拜的血族子民“空头支票”一般的保证罢了。初的父母也并非为了让瞳延续王族血脉才让她成为王族后裔的，初的母亲会让瞳成为其后裔，仅仅因为缘分。  
　  
而初和瞳的婚事，只要他们拖着不完婚，只要他们遇上了各自的真心所爱，只要他们各自与所爱达成伴侣誓言，所有子民就都不可能再强求。天生的血族子民都能明白，能通过伴侣誓言验证的便绝对是真爱。他们都明白，真爱有多难得。  
　  
只是……  
　  
初不知道瞳为什么忽然改变主意了，她忽然要求和初完婚。  
　  
墨绿眼眸的青年皱着眉，不解地看着妹妹，那个从小到大一直相处的女孩此刻的眼神是他从未见过的，“为什么？”  
　  
少女暗红的眼眸带着初看不懂的情绪，“为什么？很简单啊，因为我爱上兄长大人了。”  
　  
初不明白，他不知道瞳为什么忽然说出这句话，不明白她那虚无感情从何处起。  
　  
瞳低了头，她没有再去看初的眼，“你不是答应过的吗？你答应过的，无论我要什么，你都可以给我，为什么不可以？”  
　  
初看着瞳眼神回避的样子，轻叹一声，“我了解你，瞳。你是不可能爱上我的，无论你在想什么，完成婚礼没有意义，这样的婚姻只会阻碍你。而且……”  
　  
看着瞳的沉默不让步，初停了一下，重重叹气，“是，我什么都可以给你，但唯独爱情，我们之间没有那种东西。即使我愿意给，那也不是我可以作主的，作主的是我的心。”  
　  
初确实什么都可以给她，唯独那种感情，他给不起。爱与不爱，只凭他的心。  
　  
瞳没有抬头，苍白的脸上滑下了水痕，“心……心……那我就要它，兄长大人，我要你的心脏。”  
　  
初闻言苦笑点头，“好，如果你坚持的话。”  
　  
心脏落到瞳手中时，她笑了。只是初没能看清，低着头的瞳那笑容里的狠毒。直到瞳忽然倒在初的怀里，初也不明白，为什么事情会变成这样。  
　  
单膝跪在初面前的少年身上暗紫藤蔓般的烙印不曾褪去，少年轻笑着，直视着他的眼，“她很快就会醒来，不会再有事了。她会好好活下去，和你一样。”  
　  
初看着那个少年，一怔之后喃喃细语起来：“我？不……我不会再活下去了……”  
　  
瞳的心脏不知道被藏到了哪里，为了让瞳活下去，为了为她争取到醒来然后寻回心脏的时间。初下了咒，他的心脏已经彻底属于她了。  
　  
那个少年忽然笑了。  
　  
明明已经没有心了，初却一下子觉得平静了。  
　  
少年轻轻说着：“你放心，你们对彼此的感情是一样的，你们是彼此最重要的家人，她其实不曾爱上过你。她会那样做只是因为太过介意自己不是天生血族，太过渴望力量，因而被恶魔蛊惑了。她把身体借给了恶魔，骗去你心脏的不是她，而是那个恶魔。”  
　  
原来如此……  
　  
初看向怀中沉睡的少女，最终还是浅浅地笑了，他看着怀中的人，感觉自己可以没有遗憾了。  
　  
“即使她这样做，不知情的你依然没有为了活着而选择夺回自己的心脏。这证明……”  
　  
少年的声音渐渐有些遥远，初在想：这就是死亡的感觉吗？  
　  
少年这时回头看着身后的青年，“雷米尔大人，你的话没有说错。即使是光明生物也会有恶，即使是黑暗生物也会有善。他是非常难得的，世间上独一无二有着纯善灵魂的黑暗生物。”  
　  
初越来越虚弱，他茫然，不明白少年所说的是什么，“什么纯善……你到底……”  
　  
少年笑了，他闭上了眼，点上初眉心的指白芒闪动：“我的力量，我的剑，我的一切都赠予你。而你的命运，你的烙印，你那不该承受的无端的恨，将由我来接收。”  
　  
柔和力量笼罩之下，初不由自主地也闭上了眼，在力量充盈全身之际，对面已经站起的娇小少年，身体忽然软下，倒入了迎上来的，一直沉默着的雷米尔怀里。  
　  
雷米尔伸出指尖触碰了少年眉心，一阵金光闪过以后，那个少年彻底闭上了眼。按照约定，雷米尔助他抹去了顽固的记忆。  
　  
初疑惑开口：“他……他怎么了？”  
　  
雷米尔站起看向怀中那个闭着眼，身体渐欲透明的少年，声音平静地向初解释：  
　  
“他用他全部灵魂力量，以你灵魂的核心为基础为你凝聚出了你新的心脏。等到你的妹妹醒来，即使你不再取回那颗心脏，即使那颗心脏被毁灭，你也不会死去。”  
　  
“而且他以自己的灵核转移了卡菡在你灵魂上打上的那个诅咒烙印。他会如同普通生灵，进入轮回，开始经历转生。从现在开始，他将代替你承受卡菡的恨。”  
　  
墨绿的眼瞬间大睁，初终于明白这个只见了一面的少年代替自己承受了什么，他即将死去，“我不要这样！他不该……你快让那个什么烙印重新回到我身上来！”  
　  
雷米尔摇头，“烙印只能转移一次，虽然转移不完全，但足够让卡菡发现不了你。”  
　  
初皱着眉头，“不完全……什么意思……他……”  
　  
初忽然大睁了眼，不可思议地看着雷米尔怀中的少年。  
　  
雷米尔轻轻一叹，怀里的少年即将消失，“因为烙印转移不完全，你感觉到他了吧，他的第二世即将开始了。”  
　  
初紧握了拳头，看着自己怀里沉睡着的少女，“可那个女人，她会……她的恨不该由他承担！他为什么要这样？就因为责任？”  
　  
雷米尔沉默了，不置可否。  
　  
初得不到回应，不禁激动起来大声询问：“他究竟是谁！你又是谁！”  
　  
雷米尔再次一叹，细细讲述：  
　  
在净世之战之后，天使本不再守护人间。但就在那个正污秽不堪的时期，世界竟诞生了一个连神也惊叹的，认为值得守护的纯善灵魂。那个少年便是为了守护那个纯善灵魂而在神的意旨下诞生的守护者。每一个天使都从诞生时就带着名字，他们都诞生于天堂。他却是唯一没有名字，而且诞生于混浊人间的天使。  
　  
雷米尔轻叹着讲述：“诞生于人间的天使是本不应存在的，没有名字的天使也本不应存在。私底下，我替他取的名字是Zero。”  
　  
初静静地听着，雷米尔一直看着怀中的少年。  
　  
直到此刻，雷米尔的脸上终于出现了悲伤的情绪，“而我，我叫雷米尔，我是他诞生的见证者。曾经也是天使，但是……”  
　  
就在这时，雷米尔怀中的娇小少年身体忽然崩解，碎裂成了漫天的纯白光点，雪地上只余抱着少女的初和雷米尔。纯白的流光慢慢凝聚成点，慢慢熄灭。一如以往的退场方式，但雷米尔知道，Zero再也不会出现了。  
　  
站起身来的雷米尔那虚抱的手垂下了，渐渐紧握成拳。  
　  
雷米尔抬头看向初：“现在起，我是堕天使了。”  
　  
初皱起来了眉头，直到雷米尔再次说话，他都没敢相信自己刚刚听到的是事实。  
　  
雷米尔忽然又一次叹气，“我和他有过约定，我会沉睡，而你……只要你不故意招惹卡菡，她就不会发现你。你……不要做傻事。”  
　  
话音刚落，黑发金瞳的青年身影忽然化成了光点消失了，雪地上徒留抱住沉睡少女的初。  
　  
雪依然在下，四周很安静，连风声也没有。  
　  
“傻事……吗？”  
　  
初扯了扯嘴角，心底渐渐生出了一丝执念。  
　  
“他就不傻了？那些是属于我的恨，他不该去承受。他的所有东西，也不该被我占去，那些恨我会夺回来……他的东西……我也会还回去……”  
　  
————  
　  
初独自离开领地远走以后，陆续听到了妹妹消息。  
　  
瞳自沉睡中苏醒后自责至极，她抹除了自己在王族的所有痕迹以后自我流放了。之后一段不短的时间里，初再没有听说关于瞳的消息。  
　  
再之后，很久很久以后的后来。初找到了瞳，瞳也终于找到了属于自己的执着。她得到了初的一份宝贵的赠礼，作为交换，她为他留下了一份回礼。  
　  
然后瞳为了自己的执着自绝了性命。  
　  
纯血种总是这样，为了自己坚持的执着，无怨无悔地付出。  
　  
但那都是后话了。  
　  
那个对初来说最特别的人类，诞生在初第一次见到守护自己的天使少年那一天起十个月以后，由有着治愈系能力的初亲手接的生。  
　  
他是被某个贵族吸血鬼家族囚禁着的人类血仆所生，初以身份的便利向那贵族族长索要了这个血仆的自由。他出生时他的父亲已经不在人世了，而他诞生后他的母亲也只剩一口气了。那个人类女人死去时甚至没来得及为刚出生的孩子起名，她不敢奢求什么，只求尊贵的王族纯血之君能为孩子找一户可以好好抚养他长大的普通人家就好。  
　  
看着怀里那个拿一双圆溜溜的眼睛毫不畏惧地看着自己的幼小婴儿，初对着那个银白头发，淡青眼睛的婴儿，对着那个因烙印转移不完整而被他清晰感觉得到的灵魂，他喊出了十个月以前从那个自称“堕天使”的雷米尔口中得知的名字：  
　  
“Zero。”  
　  
初遵照了Zero母亲的要求，将Zero托付给了普通的人类家庭照顾，让他过着普通人类的人生。  
　  
而初，他就这样躲了起来，悄悄地细心呵护着Zero。初让他以人类的身份在不知道自己存在的情况下，在自己身边长大，一如曾经的那个天使Zero。他为的，仅仅只是一点执念罢了。  
　  
初接收了Zero上一世的知识，他不断试图找到方法，想的只是让各自的命运归位。但知道得越多，初越是发现，如果让Zero恢复到原本的命运，依然很残忍。  
　  
渐渐长大的Zero外貌与初曾经见到的那个天使Zero完全不同，但他一样地温柔善良，也和天使Zero一样淡漠无爱。他会开心地笑，但很快就会忘记什么是值得快乐的，他会难过地哭，也会很快忘记到底有什么可难过的。  
　  
这样温柔善良，有时又过度理性的Zero轻易地发现了默默守护着他的人。  
　  
Zero在得知自己和初从血缘到物种都毫无关系时，他平淡到有些冷淡地问过：“你到底为什么跟着我？”  
　  
初皱起了眉头，那时候的他在想。如果直接告诉Zero是为了一点执念，他会难过吗？会难过的话，也很快就会忘了吧？初最终没有说出口，他没有回答那个问题，只说自己照顾他是受了Zero的亲生父母临终所托。  
　  
Zero没有问太多，就这么接受了这个多数时间不会出现，只会在偶尔被他抓现行地发现时聊上几句，一直默默在他身边保护着他的，一个特殊的朋友。  
　  
而看顾着Zero长大的初，他很早就发现了，如同他得到的那些知识显示一样。因为灵魂上有别于恶魔诅咒烙印的，另一个原本就有的烙印，Zero注定留不住多少感情。而且Zero无论如何也不会有爱情，他甚至不懂没有爱情有什么不妥。  
　  
于是，以爱情为至高无上追求却不曾爱上过谁严肃的天生纯血；与没有爱情也不稀罕爱情天使转生的冷淡人类，两人曾为此辩题数次辩论。然而这样的讨论往往无疾而终，因为初不曾爱上谁，因此他没办法描述爱情有什么好。Zero也爱不上谁，因此他没办法感受爱情有什么好。  
　  
无论如何也说不通，初只能叹气：“等你真正拥有了的时候你就会明白了。”  
　  
Zero无所谓地微笑耸肩：“拭目以待。”  
　  
看到Zero那时生出的极轻微的向往情绪，看顾着他长大的初第一次发现原来细心保护着某个人，看着他哭与笑，看着他的感情因自己而变化的感觉可以是快乐的。  
　  
也是在这段时间开始，初虽然不习惯笑，脸上却渐渐多了笑意。Zero见不得人不快乐，是他想着各种办法在逗初笑。  
　  
直到Zero向初讨要笑容的那个生日，直到Zero在那个女人刺耳的笑声中倒入初的怀里。  
　  
初那时不曾想到过，他这个一直默默保护着Zero的人，竟有幸成了Zero生命中最重要的人。  
　  
于是，某个卑劣的恶魔开始实现她的诅咒。她避开了初的耳目，蛊惑有着她灵魂烙印的Zero让他去杀初。即使是天使的灵魂，转生后也不过是弱小得轻易就能蛊惑的人类。没有上一世记忆，又温柔善良的Zero相信了敌人的蛊惑，他相信了如果他无论如何也不想杀了初的话，就必须一命换一命。  
　  
依然是雪天，依然满地的鲜红。  
　  
但初怀里的不再是他的妹妹，那是他细心看顾了十七载的最重要的人。就在初的眼前，Zero以猎枪对着胸膛开了一枪，心脏炸得直接粉碎。人类之身根本等不及别人拯救就会死去，初只能以极强的治愈力量强行留他一口气。  
　  
初又一次抱着一个人，又一次看着那个人渐渐在怀里失去生命，又一次无法控制地流出了泪，“为什么！？为什么！！”  
　  
十七年前见过的嚣张女人一如既往地嚣张，“我不过是遵守了诺言，让带着烙印的他万劫不复，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
初不顾一切地朝卡菡大叫：“可你明明已经知道了！我才是那个灵魂！！反抗你的是我！！不是他！！他不过是代替……代替我……”  
　  
卡菡忽然笑得更疯狂起来，“对啊，他代替你承受下我的烙印了，既然如此，我的诅咒也该他来代替你承受。谁让他多管闲事呢？愚蠢的纯善，对吧？”  
　  
在那刺耳的笑语声中，初只怔怔地看着怀里的人，再也说不出一句话。  
　  
“他既然自愿生生世世替你承受诅咒，自然就要有觉悟去接受这个结果，现在我不过是让他求仁得仁，我成全他了。记得我说过的吧？他将享受即将面临的每一个受尽折磨的人生！不止是你，他刚好也是纯善，那就正好！我要看看他能替你撑得过几世！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
刺耳的笑声不断回响，直至消失，直到雪地上只余初和他怀里的Zero。上一次，天使Zero救了初怀里的人；而这一次，不会再有人来救他怀里的Zero了。  
　  
初低头看着怀里渐渐失去生机的人，心中泛出的是彻底的悲与怒。一瞬间，执念顿生。  
　  
初将心中单方面的誓言说了出来：“既然如此……这一次就由我来守护。你要他永远无法幸福，我便生生世世守护他，用他赠予的力量，让他得到幸福……”  
　  
怀里的人就在这时张开了眼，他虚弱地说着：“不……没有用的……”  
　  
“Zero！你……”初紧张地呼唤着怀中的人，然而他马上察觉到了那人状态的不对，“不对！你是……”  
　  
怀中人张开的眼睛不再是淡青色，而是棕色的。  
　  
在这生离死别的时刻，那个少年却冷静得异常，“你得到了我的知识，你应该明白的……我真的很羡慕你们，活生生的温暖感情让我羡慕……”  
　  
Zero渴望着感情，但因为一些原因，他却注定留不住。渴望而不得，Zero深知，这样的自己，不可能幸福的。  
　  
初当然知道，Zero的灵魂除了卡菡的烙印，还有另一个自Zero灵魂诞生时就烙上的命格烙印。  
　  
和Zero相处了十七年，初早就发现了那个烙印有多顽固。它允许Zero短暂地拥有亲情友爱，唯独不允许他拥有爱情，哪怕一刻。天使的命格烙印会在Zero那些普通情绪生出时慢慢消磨，但如果生出的是爱慕，烙印会瞬间启动即时将感情抹杀。  
　  
Zero会有感情，但会很快失去，而且他永远都不会拥有爱情。不允许Zero拥有爱情的，就是那个天使的命格烙印。  
　  
初一切都知道，但他就是不甘心，“会有办法的！我知道！只要把那个天生的烙印去掉你就能拥有感情！我会守着你，直到你可以幸福为止！你不可以放弃！我还没有看到你幸福！！”  
　  
“没用的。”  
　  
清澈的青年声音忽然响起，初蓦然抬头，看到的是十七年以前他曾经见过的青年。  
　  
雷米尔的声音太平淡，平淡得似乎正在死去的人与他毫无关系，“灵魂上的烙印只有在极度渴求某个目标时才有转移的可能。他能转移你灵魂的烙印，是因为强烈的执念。但是，我们天生所带的命格烙印几乎……”  
　  
初皱褶眉头，声音不甚自信地打断了他的话，“你也说是几乎了。几乎，就是再微小，也是……也是有机会的！”  
　  
雷米尔皱起了眉头，面对眼前的两个灵魂，他始终认为自己有责任，“你的执念确实很强，但执念再强也不足以转移那个强大的命格烙印……”  
　  
初想起他这些年得到的信息，再次出声打断：“可是，随着他不断转世，他那个烙印会变得无力，粘连也会弱化。直到他开始拥有爱情，而烙印不再启动时，我就可以转移他的烙印！”  
　  
雷米尔默默站着，不赞同，也不反驳。  
　  
初看着雷米尔，心中某个漫长的计划开始成型，“我记得你，你说过的，我的悲剧是你的责任。既然现在他替我承受了那些悲剧，那么，你也该对他负起责任！”  
　  
雷米尔接话，理所当然地说：“是的，所以，我遵照和他的约定来了，我会崩碎他的灵魂，中止这个悲剧。”  
　  
初瞬间瞪大了眼，“你！不！！你不能！！”  
　  
雷米尔的声音依然平静，“这是我和Zero的约定，不会拥有温度的他和我一样，向往生灵的温暖感情，即使他依然没能留住多少感情。代替你入轮回成为生灵，变成拥有身体的非灵魂体让烙印生效时间延迟了，这让他体验了长时间带上众多感情温度的感觉。这是他诞生至今唯一的一点私心了。我们约定好了，在他第二世走到尽头的时候，我会来结束他的苦难。”  
　  
初就这么看着雷米尔，下定了决心的人话语坚定：“如果是这样，你也该和我做一个约定！这件事，我也是受害者！”  
　  
初的问罪让雷米尔安静了，空荡荡的雪地上，两个有着浓重执念的人在对视着。一个执着于让那个人结束，一个却执着于让那个人活着。  
　  
雷米尔最后还是点了头，“可以。”  
　  
初果断地将话说了出口，“你和他的约定必须延后。你继续沉睡，而我依然会守护着他。到我再唤醒你的时候，如果他到时还是冷冰冰的，你要杀他我不阻止。但如果……”  
　  
初盯着那个强大的青年，开始了他们关于同一个灵魂的漫长牵绊，“如果他得到了自己的爱，温度不再消失，你就要助我，全力留住他！”  
　  
雷米尔略一思量，说：“我答应，但这是……”  
　  
“可能还是不可能，不需要你来操心！”  
　  
初马上打断了雷米尔的话。  
　  
“走着瞧，我会让他得到他最渴望拥有的东西！我会让他因此而渴望活着！”  
　  
雪地上回荡着初的声音，直到初怀里的人再次开口，他才反应过来，雷米尔已经不见了。  
　  
“你说服了雷米尔大人……”  
　  
Zero的眼睛这时依然是棕色的，而初在这最后的时刻终于深深意识到了，自己执着的人早就已经不是守护自己的天使Zero了。他执着的，只是属于自己的那个需要他去保护的人类。  
　  
Zero喃喃细语着：“但其实……有这一世已经够了……不过……如果这是你希望的……我只有……有一个要求……”  
　  
初没有答应，也没有拒绝，开口请求：“求你，能不能让我再和……和Zero说说话……”  
　  
怀中的人轻轻一顿，随即笑了。  
　  
眼睑轻眨一下以后，少年张开的眼重新变回了淡青。Zero颤着的手抹上了初的眼角，轻轻拂去了泪，“对不起，让你伤心了……”  
　  
初不敢用力拥抱，轻轻抓住了那无力跌落的手，“你有什么好道歉的，笨蛋……”  
　  
Zero笑了，将死之人却笑得那么坦然，“你们说的话我都听到了……我不懂你为什么执着于我，虽然我真的……不觉得需要那种感情，不过……既然你希望……但是以后……让我自己做选择，不要干涉……除非我同意……好吗……”  
　  
初刚刚没有答应那个守护天使的条件，这次却几乎在他还没问完便流着泪答应了，“我答应，Zero，我答应……”  
　  
Zero看着那个流泪的人，心中生出了异样的情绪，然而那些情绪依然和以前的每一次一样，瞬间消失无踪。Zero甚至来不及知道自己得到过，便已失去。  
　  
他来不及知道它的存在，也来不及知道它的重要，更来不及因为它渴望活下去。他不懂初为什么执着，面对这样的付出，他甚至不曾说过谢谢，仅仅因为他从来不觉得活着是必须的。  
　  
Zero只将心中所想说了出来：“还有一件事……不要哭……笑一笑，你总是不爱笑……即使我逗你笑的时候……我想看见你笑……笑一笑吧……好不好……”  
　  
初只不住点头，可他笑不出来，也说不出话了。初能感觉到，这一世，他已经走到尽头了。  
　  
Zero不断拥有感情，又不断失去。到头来，他始终不懂那些虚幻感情代表着什么，“其实，初……你为什么……跟着我……”  
　  
一开始只是为了一点执念，为了报恩。  
　  
但后来不是了。  
　  
从前，初身边的人，他的家人都是强大的。而Zero需要他小心呵护着才能在这血族公然入侵人类社会，不屑于人类卑微的世界上好好成长。  
　  
曾经的家人知道初本性不爱笑不爱说话，也不会去过多在乎。但Zero不知道，他总是想让习惯性冷着脸的人笑出来。  
　  
随着那个脆弱而温柔的人类成长，初在这个过程中产生了自己以前从不曾有过的感觉。可他面对的人总是质疑那种感觉的重要性，它是那么的淡，淡到让初一直不能察觉。直到即将失去才被发现了，继而汹涌而来。  
　  
在很久很久以后的后来，初已经可以笑得很自然了。而且因为实在笑得太久，久到几乎忘记自己本来不爱笑的时候，他被Zero最后的一世问及了相同的问题——  
　  
你为什么跟着我？  
　  
面对那个最后一世的少年，面对那个长相和第一世的天使Zero完全不同，但除了眼睛，长相几乎和第二世的人类Zero一模一样的少年；面对两个Zero的最后一世，初敛去了自己夸张的武装笑容，露出了原本他最常用的那副认真表情。  
　  
多年以后，不断被最后一世的少年问出的问题，初透过那双淡紫的眼睛，深情地看着只属于自己的那个人。他认真地回答了两次。  
　  
“因为——！！”  
　  
初终于没能来得及在Zero彻底闭上眼以前，把那不被对方认为重要的感情完整说出。他就这么独坐在了雪地上，抱着那冷透的人类身躯，失声痛哭。  
　  
————  
　  
爪：  
　  
1.卖了大半篇文的关子，初和零的关系终于揭晓了。  
　  
2.原作女始祖是天生纯血，按她所说，始祖们的父母都是人类，始祖们只是特殊的一群（基因突变？）。私设女始祖原本是人类，是初母亲的后裔，初的义妹。  
　


	151. 渴望（一）

五十八章 渴望（一）  
　  
即使是奢求，渴望着有什么错？  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零张开眼时早已满脸泪痕。  
　  
脸上有着轻柔的触感，锥生零看到了玖兰枢皱着眉头的脸。他知道玖兰枢担心什么，但他看到的就是锥生零全部知道的，锥生零只知道了这个故事，他没有恢复Zero的全部记忆。  
　  
锥生零嘴角勾出弧度，苦笑着安慰：“不要担心，玖兰枢，我依然只是我。”  
　  
玖兰枢默默松了一口气。锥生零只是看到了关键的记忆梦境，他不是恢复了最开始那两世的记忆，而是只记得前因后果。他的心不会被扰乱，眼前的人依然只是那个只属于他的人。  
　  
对于锥生零那灵魂的经历，玖兰枢已经无话可说了。他沉默地看着锥生零良久，最后只轻轻笑了一声。看着眼前那个人，玖兰枢调笑开口：“所以，零，你是个天使？”  
　  
锥生零听着这样的说法，耳朵有些发红。谁曾想得到，这个世界上真的存在天使这种生物？说出来都有点羞耻，锥生零有些窘迫地说：“只是灵魂的第一世而已，我咬你脖子咬了那么长时间了，我是什么你还能不知道吗？”  
　  
看着锥生零的局促，玖兰枢越发觉得有趣，“唔……身体是吸血鬼。灵魂，确实是天使没错。”  
　  
锥生零看玖兰枢不打算放过自己的样子，他也确实不知道该接什么话，也就由着玖兰枢调笑了。  
　  
然而锥生零忽然见玖兰枢轻声叹起了气来。  
　  
玖兰枢看着不明所以起来的锥生零，他说：“本来，我是想责怪你的，责怪你为什么能对别人那么温柔，为什么对自己却那么残忍。但是，如果你不是温柔得那么彻底，对自己又残忍得那么彻底的话，我都遇不到你。”  
　  
玖兰枢曾经以为锥生零的梦里，初的那个角色一定就是锥生零了，因为那是一个和他一样的，温柔得只伤害自己的人。玖兰枢却不知道，他之前听到的未完整的故事里，还有一个更温柔的存在，一个温柔得连命可以都不要的家伙。  
　  
玖兰枢未知道完整故事的时候，他曾经觉得无论那个天使少年是雷米尔还是初，他口口声声所说的“守护”，“责任”都那么可笑。说得冠冕堂皇，却什么都没有做到，那个无辜的灵魂依然直到最后一世以前都不曾幸福过。直到玖兰枢知晓了全部的真相，知道那个天使少年其实说到做到了，而且做得非常彻底。那个无辜的“纯善”灵魂脱离了折磨，他自己却承受了所有本不该由他承受的苦难。  
　  
但是，如果天使Zero不曾将自己的守护职责贯彻得那么彻底，玖兰枢就不可能遇上锥生零了。  
　  
而且……  
　  
玖兰枢想起通过纯血种化身听到的，雷米尔的话——  
　  
【……我明白了，我会将所有不必要的记忆消除，你可以放心。】  
　  
所以，是天使Zero亲自要求雷米尔将与锥生零这一世无关的所有记忆，包括他自己的存在，全部消除干净的。而从锥生零的梦境看来，玖兰枢能看出，天使Zero也好，人类Zero也好，他们其实都是很向往拥有人类的缤纷感情的。但他却亲自要求雷米尔消除了自己的一切。  
　  
玖兰枢看着耳朵越来越红的锥生零，再次轻叹了一声，将他拥入了怀里，“你那个温柔得不可理喻的灵魂，让我连指责埋怨都不可以，我实在是……实在是败给你了，零……”  
　  
锥生零皱起了眉。想及自己真的即将死去，锥生零心中痛苦，也为被留下来的玖兰枢痛苦。刚想着怎么能让对方不那么难过，将死之人这时正想安慰对方，却被对方说自己“温柔得不可理喻”，所有的话马上不知道该怎么说出口了。  
　  
玖兰枢大概能知道锥生零沉默窘迫的理由，他轻笑着亲吻怀中那温柔得不可理喻的笨蛋。  
　  
锥生零感觉得到，对自己即将死去的情况无能为力的玖兰枢在不安。随着亲吻越来越热情，锥生零渐渐觉得不太妙。  
　  
这里是黑主家，所有人都在楼下……  
　  
然而，这一次锥生零主动抱住了玖兰枢。而且直到对方将他压入狭窄的单人床，直到那不安分的双手卸去他们身上的束缚，直到事情真的开始，他始终没有去拒绝什么。锥生零抱紧了对方，也任由对方紧抱了他，将他推入绝境。  
　  
肢体相缠，身躯动荡，焦灼的渴望以行动诉说着爱意，心灵地空虚只能由对方填补，深埋的渴望因亲密交融而越来越热烈。  
　  
他们之间的亲密情事一如既往地安静而热烈，拥抱着那个引领自己纵情的人，锥生零开始直面自己的心。  
　  
曾经的锥生零总是会在面对某些自己渴望的东西之时去想“不可以”的理由。他总会找到各种各样的理由去拒绝某些明明自己并不抗拒，甚至渴求的事物。包括那让锥生零渴望得痛苦难忍的，本来理所当然地会渴望的“活着”。正如非常了解自己的双生弟弟所言，他总是为了奇怪的理由放弃重要的东西。总是不敢拒绝不想要的，总是不敢争取想要的。  
　  
锥生零早就意识到了，玖兰枢想要的，他的感情从不会因为无聊的理由停滞不前，一逮着机会就会直接行动。压抑渴望，很多时候只因对自己的怜惜。只有锥生零自己，对待感情总是畏首畏尾，什么都不敢争取，只知道等着对方主动说服自己。而现在，他是彻底讨厌这样的自己了。  
　  
直到上一次灵魂剥离，锥生零终于明白，无论自己是不是可以有幸获得什么，只要自己的某些渴望是没有错的，自己就不该去压抑。  
　  
即使活下去是奢求，渴望活着有什么错？  
　  
为什么不可以？为什么不告诉他？一直闷在心里，除了生出遗憾，什么都意义都没有。  
　  
既然互相渴求着对方，这样有什么不对？既然剩下的时间不多了，为什么还要拒绝……  
　  
感觉到锥生零的全情投入，玖兰枢开始放纵自己，全力去感受对方，也邀请对方感受自己。  
　  
呼吸的节奏越来越急促，锥生零感觉得到自己的肢体在发抖，抓攀力度渐渐失控。急剧的感觉袭来时身体本能地弓起，感受着失控。他不知道自己是不是能承受，但他就是没有拒绝。  
　  
不忍拒绝，不想拒绝，不愿拒绝，不舍拒绝。  
　  
忽然的深入让锥生零惊叫着抱紧的同时抓伤了玖兰枢后背，然而这热烈快感中的疼痛却如同情趣一般，越发诱人兴奋，勾得人渴望沉溺。  
　  
深知对方这时的心态，一声痛嘶之后，玖兰枢轻声调笑：“这样热情的零……真是可爱呢……”  
　  
锥生零明白玖兰枢不过是想自己不要太刻意地在意自己的心结，因此才和往日无异地调笑。他默契地明白，当即回以平常的羞愤嗔骂：“啰嗦……闭嘴，混蛋……”  
　  
锥生零略微失神，他回想起他的梦里。想到初抱着第二世的Zero冷透的身体失声痛哭的情形，想到初没来得及对Zero说完整的话——  
　  
【因为——！！】  
　  
多年多年以后，初透过锥生零的眼，看着第二世的Zero，自欺欺人地把“因为”之后的话说完整了，说了两次。  
　  
因为——  
　  
【我爱上你了。】  
　  
初直到失去也没有把爱意完整诉说出口，造成了永远无法弥补的遗憾。锥生零也一样直到即将失去，才敢诉说渴望与不舍，他此刻只觉得以前拖拖拉拉，畏首畏尾的自己何其愚蠢。  
　  
而锥生零和初的不同是，初的遗憾已经无法弥补了，自己的话，还剩余一点点时间可以去弥补……  
　  
锥生零半闭了朦胧的眼，让身与心同时投入了对方的怀抱。  
　  
玖兰枢在这迟来的主动身心投入中没有过多地让锥生零失控，双方的同时投入，身与心的交融让两人难以名状地满足。  
　  
越来越勾人的感觉让锥生零沉沦，双手紧紧攀上了那不算宽广的后背。如同大海中心的溺水者，紧紧抱住了唯一的浮木，不敢松手，不愿松手。  
　  
锥生零能感觉到对方似乎逐渐有些不受控制，双臂将自己的腰肢拥得更紧，喉间发出的低鸣泄露沉溺。越来越激烈的冲击让锥生零渐渐难以承受，但他没有逃离。他安静地注意着玖兰枢的所有反应，第一次发现，让那纯血始祖因为自己而失控的感觉可以这么……美妙……  
　  
玖兰枢颈上忽然传来了刺痛，锥生零咬了上来。獠牙的咬噬带传递着朦胧的情绪，玖兰枢随即低头咬上了少年的颈，血液里是那脸颊绯红的少年热情的邀请。  
　  
锥生零松开了獠牙，轻声诉说，“慢一点……”  
　  
不要那么快，不要轻易结束。如同他的生命，舍不得结束。  
　  
松开咬噬的獠牙，玖兰枢眼中带着笑，看着那个羞怯地诉说渴求的人。知道自己的伴侣性子使然不可能言语上太直白，随即温柔体贴地拥抱深吻。火热缓慢地触动脆弱，感受着身下瞬间弓起腰身的人在亲吻的无声中不住地颤抖。  
　  
随着深吻结束，唇瓣一分开，锥生零迷乱的声音便毫不遮掩地发了出来。锥生零依然不太喜欢自己的这种声音，再次抬头吻上玖兰枢，舌尖生涩地轻描唇线，诱来了然的人再一次深吻。  
　  
身与心都结合了的双重快感使锥生零自然地顺从投入，身心酥软，满心的柔情与渴望。  
　  
变得缓慢的动作那不间断的韵律诱发出狂乱的快感，席卷身与心。那前所未有的交融快感让两人即使深吻分开，仍然渐渐有透不过气来的感觉。  
　  
直到缓慢进展的事情渐渐进入佳境，尽管身前敏感单纯的部位被彻底冷落，反应依然生涩的身体却仍顺利达到了巅峰边沿，生理本能地紧绷。脆弱内部狠狠裹紧火热的部分，使身上的男人发出了低喘。他一手圈扶了锥生零的腰，在侍弄出的热烈回应的声音中微微失神地让欲望稳稳朝着他最脆弱的点冲刺。  
　  
这一次锥生零自始至终没有闭眼，一直看着玖兰枢。此刻看到他半闭着眼，失神动作的样子，锥生零的唇角竟不由自主地勾出了笑。  
　  
酒红双眼微微睁大了，玖兰枢看着那媚眼如丝的笑，一瞬间魔怔，动作缓下了。玖兰枢抬起扶住腰际的手，捂上了锥生零的眼，“零，你这样很危险的，你这样笑……我会……”  
　  
锥生零随即笑意更深了，伸手拉开那只手之际发力转身将玖兰枢反压下来了。位置变化的剧烈感觉催生两声动情急喘，平顺下呼吸的锥生零俯视着，晶莹的紫眸笑意浓烈地看着那个让自己不要笑的人，“会……失控？”  
　  
玖兰枢看着眼前美妙的光景，慢慢懂了锥生零的心态变化，随即笑了，“会的。”  
　  
冷淡的紫变得热情如火，锥生零笑意加深了，“那么，失控吧，一起……”  
　  
玖兰枢表面似乎依然沉稳自控，内心却早已压抑不住地狂喜，“我的荣幸。”  
　  
姿态的变化带来死死啜咬的快感，玖兰枢难耐地低吟着将欲望深深嵌入。听身上的人吐出了带着痛苦错觉的满足声音，细碎的哼鸣像无数轻羽撩拨着他的心，心中窜起名为满足的电流，席卷而来，迷醉地不断索取极乐。  
　  
锥生零乖顺地感受着，全身战栗着主动迎合，唇角若有若无的笑却一直不曾褪去。  
　  
锥生零以前一直不喜欢沉沦的感觉，觉得自己会乱，会无法好好感受那个人。但他的一颗心如今渴望着对方因自己而失控，这样的想法让他终于能好好感受那种一起沉沦的感觉了。而在投入了以后他才忽然发现，那种乱也是那个人给自己的感觉，而且真正投入以后才发现，那感觉竟是如此地好。  
　  
主动扭摆腰肢，催促着更热情的进攻，对方如己所愿地把分身顶起，狠狠研压极乐的扳机。他看到他直起身，失神仰视着自己，痴迷地亲吻胸膛颈间。  
　  
明明感觉那样好，却不受控制地在长久的侵袭中生理本能地闪躲着。半闭了眼，皱着眉和自己身体的本能对抗，继而被忽然扶住了腰身。他看到酒红的眸就在眼前仰视着自己，腰间的手协助着寻求绝妙的快感。  
　  
在满足的轻哼中回馈以渴望，主动缠住体内的热情，随即感觉到紧拥自己身体那个一直以来都在主宰的人发出带颤的喘。腰间的手臂狠狠收紧，那人终于不顾他能不能承受，沉重的顶撞越来越失控，催促着迎合。  
　  
一颗冷淡的心越来越热了，于极乐的边沿拥抱那为自己失控的人，前所未有地觉得满足。  
　  
忽然一声轻笑。  
　  
轻笑传入了玖兰枢耳中，他看到怀中动荡的少年因自己的失控而愉悦，第一次有了自己被对方主宰的感觉。锥生零对自己占有欲浓重的表现，让他说不出地心满意足。  
　  
下身持续顶动，绝妙的感觉频频袭来，快感越翻越高。玖兰枢模糊地低喘着将臂间腰臀用力下压，大幅度耸动撞击着脆弱，催促得身上想要征服自己的少年张嘴一口咬上了他的肩膀。平齐牙齿单纯咬噬的微痛伴随急剧快感一同袭来。  
　  
随着情潮热浪翻得汹涌欲出之际，颈边的人松开了口。玖兰枢听见锥生零沙哑着嗓子，意乱情迷地低唤他的亲密名字。一瞬间身体似有电流席卷，纯血之君紧咬了牙关失神地半闭了眼，心甘情愿地被少年征服，为他彻底失控。  
　  
两人急促地喘着，一同动荡。直到两具身体于极乐中忽然紧紧相拥，僵直起来，随后才在微颤中慢慢松懈。  
　  
一向畏寒的锥生零赖在了对方怀里，他此刻撒娇似的在玖兰枢身上取暖。第一次如此放纵自己的心，魇足的少年脸颊微红未褪，慵懒地依偎着身边的人。  
　  
玖兰枢轻拥着因全情投入而余韵久久未褪的锥生零侧身躺下了，他明白得识自己大限将至的人，恐怕一下子看透了太多，不愿留下遗憾。  
　  
他想必认为这忽然的纵情长久不了吧？  
　  
玖兰枢轻轻摩挲着润泽的背，若有所思。  
　  
刚刚锥生零还没醒来时，玖兰枢已经和巨大棋局的执棋人谈过了。而且在那短暂的交谈中，他也已经开始着手干预棋局了，为了他最重要的人。  
　  
玖兰枢低头轻吻了锥生零额头，他将自己的声音尽量放得轻柔了：“零，他们都在楼下等我们。你……”  
　  
怀中的人明显地一下瑟缩，短暂的沉默不语后，含糊地应了一声：“嗯……”  
　  
玖兰枢抱住微微瑟缩一下的少年，轻叹了一声说道：“零，你可以吗……要不要我先下去，让你一个人冷静……”  
　  
锥生零缓缓开口：“不……等我一下，我再过一会儿就会好了。”  
　  
再痛苦，和重要的人道别也必须好好讲。  
　  
听到锥生零这样的话，玖兰枢有些出乎意料。玖兰枢原以为锥生零会想独自安静一会儿的，而他其实也并不愿意锥生零独自胡思乱想的。  
　  
锥生零这时赖在了玖兰枢怀里，抬头看着他，忽然笑了。他的脸上没有太过浓重的悲伤，带着的是平淡的浅笑。慵懒话语之中却有着不容拒绝的意思，“你哪里都不用去，陪我。”  
　  
玖兰枢一顿，随即也轻笑起来了，“荣幸之至，我亲爱的零。”


	152. 渴望（二）

第五十八章 渴望（二）  
　  
——早些时候——  
　  
月之寮主寮，一条拓麻与支葵千里的寝室里。  
　  
红发少年拥抱着怀里的少女，亲密的姿态让两人看起来像是一对热恋情人。如果无视少年陷入少女颈中的獠牙，以及两人不远处失血过多而昏死的另一个少女的话。  
　  
这时，红发少年抱紧了怀里已经昏迷的少女，姿势的改变让少女的头往后仰去。嵌入血管的獠牙被动地稍微退出了，红发少年不满地移动抱住肩头的手，想将那颗脑袋拉回来。  
　  
就在这时，一只手忽然按住了红发少年想要移动的那只手。  
　  
“你再吸下去，她会死的。”  
　  
红发少年拽回了那只手，松开獠牙，看向了来人，“怎么，一条，你这是在同情人类吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻不置可否。  
　  
红发少年嗤笑了一声，“真是……这就是枢所谓的和平理想吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻没有过多的回应，简单地回答着：“是的。”  
　  
红发少年再次一声嗤笑，“和平？对食物存着慈悲之心？可笑至极。”  
　  
一条拓麻口头上并不反驳，但他深知，玖兰枢一直没有将人类不对等地当成食物，他的好友和眼前室友身体里的怪物根本不是同道。  
　  
红发少年并不在乎一条拓麻的沉默，他只是重新低头，不屑笑着张开露出獠牙的嘴，对着怀中少女那普通人类体质导致，留着无法快速愈合伤口的颈，打算再制造新的伤口。  
　  
忽然，红发少年猛然抬头，看着窗外。木格子窗随着少年转头的动作一下子随着巨响大开。红发少年嗅到了空气中新生玖兰纯血的迷人芬芳，随即愉悦地笑了。  
　  
一条拓麻脸上难掩震惊，“这个气味……”  
　  
红发少年伸舌将唇边残余的血迹舔去了，“盼望已久的果实已经成熟了。”  
　  
除了少数几个知情者，没有人知道上一世的优姬是由玖兰枢大费周章地用“先让她转化成吸血鬼，再记起一切”这种无痛苦的方式协助觉醒的。而这一次，优姬没有依赖玖兰枢的保护，她竟是凭自己的意志冲破血脉封印的。  
　  
红发少年大笑起来，“想不到，那个小女娃居然在咽下玖兰纯血之前就自行觉醒了纯血血脉。要是在更早之前让她咽下玖兰纯血，让她在觉醒之时崩溃疯掉就更完美了～”  
　  
在那张狂的笑声中，一条拓麻沉默了。  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家的门厅。  
　  
正对的两张双人沙发上，一张坐着玖兰枢，锥生零，锥生一缕，另一张坐着蓝堂英和玖兰优姬。而占据单人沙发的则是大模大样的初。  
　  
初看看这一边，又看看那一边，门厅内此时可以说气氛诡异。  
　  
在锥生零下楼以前，经由初的能力，由本人同意以后，他让锥生一缕，玖兰优姬，蓝堂英三人看了各自与锥生零有关的关键记忆。  
　  
蓝堂英上一世没有太多牵扯感情的回忆，锥生零的记忆里也没有太多他的痕迹，他的反应倒不是特别大。蓝堂英最多只为上一世没和现在这个心爱的女孩在一起而略有惋惜罢了。而玖兰优姬和锥生一缕却相继陷入了彻底的沉默。  
　  
玖兰优姬此刻脸色难看地发着青，浑身汗毛乍起。  
　  
玖兰优姬看到了锥生零所经历的上一世里的自己，那个自己说好听了是温柔得谁都不想伤害，说难听了是悠游寡断摇摆不定吃着碗里盯着锅里。那个自己完全是这山望着那山高，脚踩两只船地将玖兰枢和锥生零由头吊到尾的，不但到头来没有和玖兰枢成为一对，还逼走了心灰意冷锥生零。  
　  
经初之口，玖兰优姬知道后来上一世的那个自己，到最后还是给玖兰枢殉情了。而且还知道了那个自己留下了一个和玖兰枢所生的女儿……  
　  
What the f……  
　  
坐在蓝堂英身边的玖兰优姬，此刻心情……一言难尽……  
　  
而且，虽然玖兰优姬不能知道锥生零视角除了自己那部分以外的情况，她依然能从一些明显的地方发现上一世那个玖兰枢对锥生零极度残忍。而明确知道的部分，那个让锥生零家破人亡的巨大计划，那将锥生零培养成了杀死纯血种的最强武器的计划。整个过程残忍到了让玖兰优姬差点忍不住无理取闹地大骂：枢哥哥你也不管一管那个人渣！！  
　  
坐在玖兰优姬对面的锥生一缕脸色也在发青，心中疼痛难忍。  
　  
锥生一缕得知了，上一世的自己自知无法独自完成复仇，因此实施了一个残忍计划。他选择了先让自己承受了本就无法活下去的伤，再以吸血鬼猎人武器伤害了锥生零，又以“让自己身体里的绯樱闲的血停止锥生零的堕落”，“想重新成为哥哥的一部分，一起活下去”的理由逼着受伤陷入失控渴血的锥生零吞噬了自己的性命。锥生一缕试着想象，逼锥生零夺取自己的生命的话，这对双生哥哥来说是多么残忍的事。  
　  
即使知道逼锥生零将自己杀死的最后一步是由敌人控制着躯壳完成的，锥生一缕依然没办法释怀。因为就在今天，就在傍晚，不安失落的锥生一缕就产生过这样想法愚蠢，做法偏激的念头。  
　  
假如不是知道了曾经的自己做出过这种事情，假如不是他已经清楚知道锥生零是纯血种……锥生一缕真的不敢保证自己不会和锥生零的上一世那个被敌人操纵着的自己一样：以“将复仇希望寄托在双生哥哥身上，将自己当成哥哥的堕落解药”的理由，最终强迫哥哥将自己吞噬。  
　  
锥生一缕一直低着头，独自在心中煎熬。  
　  
直到锥生零和玖兰枢下楼，明显不安的两人心情才被别的情绪掩盖了。  
　  
看着锥生一缕和玖兰优姬，看到他们悲伤自责的模样，锥生零有些不自在。命运已经被改变过了，他们早就不是同样的两个人了，因此，上一世的事情其实不该由他们来背负。  
　  
这时初的视线与锥生零相触了，他随即轻笑起来，“哦呀？零啊，你们‘休息’好了？”  
　  
锥生零随即一顿，然后才想到了初说的是什么，耳边这时忽然传来一句除了他，其他人似乎听不见的话。  
　  
【你们两个～我只是随口一说，让你们抓紧时间滚个床单，你们居然来真的？雷刚刚才帮你加固灵魂粘附，累得几乎聚不出实体。这种情况下还得帮你们开统辖结界隔音，你们有没有人性～】  
　  
就在锥生零忍住了脸皮发红的趋势时，他听到了另一个声音。  
　  
【你让雷米尔大人开结界了吗？谢谢。不过，其实不开更好，让所有人都知道我和零的关系，这样才最好。】  
　  
锥生零一下子瞪大了眼，转头看向了玖兰枢，只见对方微微对自己一笑。  
　  
【零不用惊讶，这是天生纯血的能力之一……放心，只要我不想，优姬就听不见。你是纯血种后裔，不是天生纯血，估计是用不了的。不过……也不一定，具体有些情况，要到以后才能知道。】  
　  
锥生零语塞，随即不再理会他们，径自坐到了锥生一缕身边去了。  
　  
锥生零环视众人，这时难以想象地平静，“你们都知道了，现在的事我全部都经历过。但又有很多都不一样了。是初用了他的能力，让我回到了从现在算起的十年前。”  
　  
锥生零这时看向了此刻已经姓“玖兰”的优姬，“优姬，我就是十年前和玖兰枢一起救了你的那个吸血鬼猎人。就在那一天，玖兰枢将我变成了他的后裔，从那时候起我就已经是个纯血种吸血鬼了。我一直在骗你，对不起。”  
　  
玖兰优姬一副要哭的样子摇了摇头。  
　  
知道锥生零的遭遇以后，玖兰优姬不可谓不心疼。即使不知道上一世的哥哥背着上一世的她，暗挫挫地对锥生零还做过什么灭绝人性的事情，她依然心疼得要死。知道锥生零有幸重来，他却没有躲着“我不杀伯仁，伯仁因我而死”的罪魁祸首之一的自己，在知道锥生零不是会堕落的不稳定LevelD，是纯血种，知道锥生零失忆后重新恢复了以后，玖兰优姬只觉得高兴。  
　  
锥生零这时转过头，看向了身旁的双生弟弟，“然后，在那以后，为了救一缕我隐瞒了身份，一步一步走到了今天。”  
　  
锥生一缕从锥生零坐到自己身边的一刻便倚了过去，抱住了他的手臂，两兄弟如同小时候地亲密无间地依偎。  
　  
锥生零不知道锥生一缕今天产生过什么念头，他看着这时不敢看向自己的弟弟，“一缕，我曾经亲手杀了你，再来一次，我不想再发生那样的事。一缕，无论如何，你不可以再次陷入悲剧。重来一次，我执着的只有你……”  
　  
锥生一缕额头抵在了锥生零肩上，在这一瞬间掉出了泪来，而直到这一刻他才终于明白了，自己今天傍晚生出的那种想法到底有多愚蠢。  
　  
直到这时，一直微笑着默默旁观的初笑意加深了，他终于开了口：“只有？零，你说的是真心话？”  
　  
锥生零转头看向了初，他浅淡地一笑，“初，我知道你想说什么。‘只有’，那是我刚来到这里时的想法，但现在不是了。”  
　  
锥生零的左手从下楼的时候就一直被此刻坐在身旁的那个人交握攥着，这时他轻轻回握了一下那只手，“原本我是想，只要一缕是幸福的，只要一缕能够活下去，那样就够了。但是……我遇上了一个灾星。”  
　  
锥生零没有转头看那个人，只默默握住那只一直交握的手掌。锥生零声音轻缓地说着：“我明明想着这重来的一次一定要逃离某个人，即使这一次的他已经不是同一个人了。他不断侵入我重来的人生，以我完全意想不到的方式。到现在，我发现……因为这个灾星，即使我救下了一缕，我也……我也舍不得死去……”  
　  
一下子门厅里彻底安静了。  
　  
锥生一缕的声音打破了安静，“死去……死去是什么意思？零？”  
　  
锥生一缕一下子抬起的脸上泪痕早已被他悄悄抹掉了，但表情和声音中那浓重的悲伤却是抹不掉的。  
　  
锥生一缕无法控制地声音发抖：“你现在不是强大的纯血种吗？为什么……为什么还会死？”  
　  
“因为灵魂。”  
　  
黑主家门厅里凭空多出了一个声音。  
　  
初所坐的单人沙发旁，空气中忽然亮起一点金色的光，柔和的金色光点迅速分裂后盘旋聚拢出人形。金光渐渐暗去，露出了一个黑发金瞳少年的身体。  
　  
玖兰枢和初早就已经见惯了雷米尔这种出场方式，他们这时倒是没什么反应。  
　  
锥生零没有第一世的记忆，他记起的只是一场梦，锥生零仍不知道自己的灵魂和眼前的少年是什么关系，但他身上散发的有别于生物气息的能量波动让他觉得熟悉，觉得亲切。刚刚玖兰枢告诉了锥生零，雷米尔是天使Zero灵魂诞生的见证者，是他的“灵魂之父”。面对这样的一个神奇少年，锥生零现在更多是好奇。  
　  
锥生一缕知道这个小孩是猎杀纯血种的猎人，也是这些天以来一直保护着自己的人。刚刚锥生一缕刺了他一刀，他却似乎没有任何要计较的意思。看到这纯血种猎人一出现就紧盯着自家纯血种的哥哥不放，锥生一缕心中警铃大作。  
　  
一直状况以外的蓝堂英和黑主优姬则只知道雷米尔的物种，完全不知道雷米尔之前是什么身份。他们只一边警惕着，一边不明所以。  
　  
在众人各异的神色之中，雷米尔只平静地看着锥生零，“他会死，是因为他的灵魂撑不住了。”  
　  
锥生一缕抱住锥生零的手臂，紧攥了他的衣袖，眉头死皱了起来，“灵魂撑不住是什么意思？”  
　  
力量一时间使用过度的雷米尔这时的样子似乎有些累，他呼了一口气，接着说：“他的灵魂诞生至今，已历数百世。不断的转生之下，灵魂已经弱化了。我本来在沉睡，会在这时苏醒，就是为了某人留住他的执念。”  
　  
锥生一缕皱着的眉头没有松开。在他的认知里，眼前这个少年是“猎杀纯血种的猎人”，他现在居然说他是要救自己纯血种的哥哥的？  
　  
这时初接了口，将一切交待出来了：  
　  
锥生零的悲剧，开始于万年以前，开始于一个纯善者一句无心的话。  
　  
那个纯善者说，即使是光明生物也会有恶的灵魂，即使是黑暗生物也会有善的灵魂。他告诉了自己的同伴，同伴在守护的，是当时世上存在的一个独一无二的，有着纯善灵魂的黑暗生物。  
　  
而有一个嫉妒心极重的人，对纯善者心存嫉恨。她记住了他的话。善妒者认为，人在欲望面前必然会不择手段，为了活下去就会杀人。于是善妒者设计让那个纯善灵魂的人和他最重要的人，两人的生命同时受威胁，两个只能活一个。  
　  
最后，那个人选择自己死去也不杀他最重要的人。于是那善妒者立下誓言，要生生世世折磨他。善妒者在那个人的灵魂上打上了烙印，誓让他每一世都杀了最重要的人。  
　  
而这纯善灵魂是有守护者的，守护那个灵魂的守护者得知自己守护着的灵魂在自己不知情的情况下落得悲惨下场，于是他决定要拯救他。  
　  
初缓缓细说着：“雷就是那个纯善者，卡菡就是那个善妒者。”  
　  
“那么，零就是那个纯善灵魂？”玖兰优姬忍了那么久终于忍不住了，随即开口发问：“那……你呢？你是零的守护者？”  
　  
初苦笑摇头，“不……我才是万年前那个纯善灵魂，我真的叫初，而零……不可思议地，万年以前他的第一世叫也叫Zero。”  
　  
玖兰优姬皱起了眉头，“你们到底是什么人……不……你们到底是什么？零又是什么……”  
　  
“雷是堕天使，卡菡是恶魔。而我，我真的是远古的纯血王族，玖兰家族始祖的那位伴侣，是我母亲的后裔。”  
　  
初自然地接了话，把难以置信的一些话说得那么顺口：  
　  
“万年以前，我是唯一拥有纯善灵魂的黑暗生物，零则是唯一诞生于混浊人间的那个守护者的最后转生，他在万年前转移了那个恶魔的诅咒，替我承受了所有的苦难。”  
　  
Zero承受了初的诅咒，初则获得了Zero赠予的力量。初的力量之所以会强大到不可思议，而且能无视等级地发动精神封锁，不仅因为他是纯血种吸血鬼，还因为那力量带着光明属性。他的强大威压之所以能碾压一切等级的吸血鬼，是因为那根本不是吸血鬼威压，那是光明属性的天使灵压。  
　  
就在众人听得一愣一愣的时候，初再次开口了，“但那些前因你们不需要知道太详细，你们只需要知道，那个最大的祸端已经在路上了。而她的到来……零。”  
　  
初忽然喊了零一声，脸上笑容忽然彻底收敛，“在我说接下来的所有事情以前，你要先认认真真，老老实实回答我一个问题。不要思考，将你最直接的渴望说出来。”  
　  
锥生零被初认真的模样惊到，有些局促起来了，“问吧。”  
　  
初认真地看着锥生零的眼睛，清晰明确地问：  
　  
“零，如果我有办法，你想不想活下去。”  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场1：  
　  
在知道了锥生零的经历以后，玖兰兄妹忽然对视。  
　  
优姬（冷笑）：人渣。  
　  
枢（微笑）：圣母。  
　  
　  
小剧场2：  
　  
【刚刚玖兰枢告诉了锥生零，雷米尔是天使Zero灵魂诞生的见证者，是他的“灵魂之父”。面对这样一个小少年，锥生零现在更多是好奇。】  
　  
初：玖兰小弟，你这是……  
　  
枢：可能性再小的情敌，也得扼杀在摇篮里。  
　  
　


	153. 渴望（三）

第五十四章 渴望（三）  
　  
“零，如果我有办法，你想不想活下去。”  
　  
“想。”  
　  
锥生零几乎想也没想就把自己的答案说了出来。但回答完毕以后，锥生零就怔住了。然而听了锥生零的答案后，初的反应让他更加反应不过来。  
　  
初再次笑了出来，“好，没问题了。”  
　  
初忽然站起身来，一把拽过站在旁边的雷米尔，将同样完全没反应过来的少年按着在单人沙发上坐下了，“接下来的，雷，你来～”  
　  
众人茫然，包括那个坐在沙发上的娇小少年。  
　  
雷米尔茫然地转头，看着这时已经侧坐到了单人沙发扶手上的初，“我来……我来什么？”  
　  
初笑嘻嘻地将最难以坦白的内容抛给了没有多少感情的雷米尔来讲，“我们之前的那个计划，一五一十全部告诉他们。”  
　  
雷米尔微微皱眉，毫不知道本人在场的时候什么话能说，什么话不能说，他直接在锥生零面前问了出口：“你不是说不能让他知道的吗？”  
　  
初笑得灿烂，“现在可以了～告诉他们吧。我们上学期就开始着手的那个计划。”  
　  
闻言，雷米尔挑眉想了一下，倒也没有再问为什么。转头环视了众人，雷米尔在他们面前说出的是“曾经的计划”。  
　  
而在场的人，包括玖兰枢，所有人都不知道计划已经变了，玖兰枢大概也很快就会知道了。初没有强调什么，雷米尔却很自然地依照初所言行事，说的是上学期就开始着手的那个，在锥生零无论如何也想活下去以前便不能让其知道的计划。  
　  
雷米尔看着锥生零，脸上表情禁不住变得柔和，“我和他，各自与你的第一世和第二世有过约定，这你已经知道了吧。我和他现在是要履行我们之间约定。假如我被唤醒以后，你拥有了温度，我会以我的全力协助他，留住你。”  
　  
雷米尔波澜不惊的少年音平静地开始讲述。  
　  
锥生零的灵魂历经万年间数百次转生，已经弱化。他的灵魂在经过三次灵魂剥离以后，就会彻底崩碎。而就在昨天，锥生零的灵魂经历了第二次的剥离，他现在随时可能会发生第三次灵魂剥离。而第三次灵魂剥离以后，再过三天，锥生零的灵魂就将彻底消失。  
　  
雷米尔和初要如约留住锥生零的灵魂，就必须对锥生零的灵魂进行固定和焕发新生。  
　  
初那个由天使力量凝聚出的心脏会被拿来做媒介，作为锥生零灵魂与身体之间粘附的引子。配合七大纯血家族纯血种吸血鬼的心血，以禁咒将锥生零的灵魂彻底禁锢于现在的纯血种身体里。  
　  
然后，雷米尔会以他自己的所有灵魂力量作为锥生零灵魂的新燃料，点燃他的灵魂，让他的灵魂焕发新生。  
　  
只有初的心脏可以成为媒介，因为他现在的心脏是由锥生零灵魂第一世的所有力量凝聚出来的虚假心脏。只有这个天使灵魂的力量能与锥生零的天使灵魂适配，能达到让其灵魂与身体粘附成功的效果。  
　  
只有雷米尔的灵魂力量能做得到点燃锥生零的灵魂，因为在初的“心脏”被拿来作为媒介使用以后，雷米尔的灵魂力量是仅余与锥生零的天使灵魂适配的“燃料”。  
　  
听到这里，众人都察觉了不对劲。  
　  
初就在这时插话了：“对，雷一直自认为堕落了，但其实他不是堕天使。天使与堕天使的灵魂核心都是光明的，但天使的力量是光明的，堕天使的力量却是黑暗的。”  
　  
同样由天使堕落，恶魔与堕天使的区别在于恶魔的灵核是完全堕落黑暗的，而堕天使的灵核没有堕落黑暗，只是沾染了污点。堕天使的灵核依然是光明的，但由于沾染污点，无论散去力量再重聚多少次，堕天使的灵魂力量都不可逆转地是黑暗的。而雷米尔，他的力量一直都是光明雷电属性。因此之前在卡菡本体面前，他才必须隐藏大部分力量，为的就是隐藏自己不曾堕落的真相。  
　  
初在雷米尔的沉默中说：“雷不过是不能原谅自己，因此才一直自欺欺人地自称是个堕天使罢了。‘堕天使’是雷说过的唯一一个‘谎言’。”  
　  
初曾告诉玖兰枢，他的仇人和队友，刚好对应了牵扯该隐传说的两大变态物种。该隐的传说里，给该隐打上惩罚烙印的是执行神指示的天使，教导其学会对血族力量的灵活使用的是恶魔，助他建立血族君主王朝的是堕天使。  
　  
该隐传说涉及的物种：天使，恶魔和堕天使。初从一开始就告诉了玖兰枢，雷米尔是三者之一。只是玖兰枢不曾想过，“堕天使”竟是雷米尔因自责而起的唯一谎言。  
　  
当初卡菡以噬魂兽向雷米尔发动攻击时说出了那句“堕天使的克星”，居然由敌人来让他认清“堕天使”不过是个自欺欺人的谎言，雷米尔当时只觉得讽刺至极。  
　  
而接下来已经不需要隐藏了，而且恐怕也隐藏不来。卡菡大概已经知道，两人同时出现的计划不止是要在这锥生零的最后一世杀了她，还要在最后一世救他。  
　  
现在卡菡得到了多少情报还不能确定，一旦让她得知他们留住锥生零的具体方法，她大概就会千方百计地阻挠。  
　  
其中最容易干扰的就是白蕗心血，但不幸中的大幸是：一旦选定躯壳，恶魔就会无法直接杀害有契约保护的躯壳方，无论是不是附身的情况下。而这时白蕗更已经是躯壳了，她将无法直接伤害白蕗更生命关键的心脏。  
　  
而另一方面，卡菡也许还会想方设法令雷米尔堕落。  
　  
雷米尔没有就初说的话辩解什么，而是在各人的沉默中径自说了下去：  
　  
锥生零的灵魂，如果只固定不焕发，灵魂就会崩碎消失。如果只焕发不固定，灵魂就会剥离逃逸。因此，固定灵魂与焕发灵魂缺一不可。  
　  
而锥生零灵魂的最大敌人，那是个叫卡菡的恶魔女人，她的灵魂也已经开始弱化了。之前雷米尔和初的计划里，需要用雷米尔的光明灵核制造笼牢，禁锢她，崩碎她。而现在，假如最理想的情况出现，只要防止她在自然崩碎的最后关头成功夺取他人躯壳就可以任由她以游离的灵魂体崩碎。但如果情况依然不理想，制造笼牢就必须进行。  
　  
所有代价，简而言之的话：  
　  
固定锥生零的灵魂，初会失去心脏。  
　  
焕发锥生零的灵魂新生，雷米尔会用尽灵魂力量。  
　  
必要情况下，需要禁锢卡菡的灵魂，雷米尔会失去灵魂核心。  
　  
失去心脏的初必然会死，雷米尔则因为卡菡灵魂的弱化而多了一线生机。只要想办法让卡菡在游离状态下崩碎，炼制笼牢就不用发生。只要不失去灵核，雷米尔就不会死。  
　  
锥生零一路听下来，心脏在剧烈地跳着，“不……你们……”  
　  
握住左手和攥住右衣袖的力度忽然同时微微加大，锥生零一顿之后还注意到了玖兰优姬既惊恐又负罪的目光。锥生零苍白了脸，后面的话一句都没有说出来。  
　  
之前锥生零就想到过，两个Zero特别交托他代为道谢，那么眼前这两个人所付出的代价，恐怕必然是巨大的。但锥生零没有想到，居然真的如此巨大。  
　  
就在锥生零的沉默之中，初轻笑了起来，“零，我知道你肯定不愿意以我们的性命换取活着的机会。你要是干脆地接受了，那才是奇怪。”  
　  
锥生零苍白着脸，不知道该说什么。  
　  
初看着沉默的锥生零，继续说了下去：  
　  
“零，你啊，有时候太死心眼，即使再渴望的东西，你也不愿意要求别人为你付出。一旦会伤害别人，你就会更不愿意。我不是要说服你什么，只是要你清楚我和雷的情况。”  
　  
“对于我这个失去所爱的天生血族来说，活着真的不是什么善良。你以前一直不知道我执着于你的原因，现在你知道了，你不愿意成全我吗？”  
　  
“还有雷，一个天使，他的自责足以让他自欺欺人地‘堕落’。但就为了他的执着，他的诺言而沉睡，苏醒后一直流连于人间，他的灵魂其实一直都在受着折磨。赎罪是他唯一醒过来的理由了。”  
　  
锥生零很想反驳什么。但是，对天生血族来说，失去伴侣后的厌世几乎是不可避免的，独留一人活下去，不过是行尸走肉。初是被留下来的一个，他活到现在只为一个守护的承诺，否则他早就随人类Zero而去了。而雷米尔，锥生零原本不了解一个天使在人间活着有多痛苦，但现在他能感觉到。自从雷米尔为他进行灵魂加固以后，他就不可思议地能感觉到灵魂性质相近的他有多痛苦。  
　  
看着锥生零的挣扎犹豫，初笑了，他说：  
　  
“况且，无论是固定你的灵魂，还是焕发你灵魂的新生，其实都不需要经由你同意，这些事情我和雷本来就可以瞒着你完成全部。但是这一次，零，我希望你能正视你的本心，正视你的渴望。”  
　  
锥生零欲言又止，终是哑口无言。  
　  
初则继续说了下去：  
　  
“我可以告诉你，零。如果你真的不渴望活着，我们强行留住你灵魂的话，你只会痛苦。如果你活着真的痛苦，如果你真的不愿意，如果真的是这样，我们愿意放弃保住你。”  
　  
“但不需要履行承诺的我，依然会自绝性命。即使我不自绝性命，随着你的灵魂崩碎，我那个由你的灵魂力量凝聚的虚假心脏也会散去，我一样会死。”  
　  
“而雷，失去赎罪机会的他则会选择再次沉睡。没有再醒来的理由，雷便不会再醒来。他会一直沉睡下去，直到灵魂崩碎。”  
　  
场面忽然静下来了。  
　  
初彻底敛去了笑容，无比认真地说着：“所以，零，刚刚的回答我可以让你反悔。我现在再问你一次，你想不想活下去？”  
　  
锥生零一时间说不出话，长时间的沉默以后，他慢慢苦笑起来了，“初……你明明知道的，我想活下去，但需要的却是这样的代价……你让我怎么能安然接受你们的付出……”  
　  
初再次露出了微笑，摇头打断了锥生零的话，“我们不过是按照‘他’曾经说过的那样，‘遵从本心’做出了决定。听着，零，我们不是为了你，记起梦境的你应该知道了……”  
　  
“我知道！”锥生零大声说着，情绪变得有些激动，“你们遵从了自己的本心，我拒绝的话你们依然会死，而且你们两个也不是为了我。你们根本是已经堵光了所有我能拒绝的理由，让我不得不……”  
　  
不得不直面自己的渴望……  
　  
初就在这时再次开口了：“还有一件事，我需要坦白，我其实……不是你五百年前认识的那个‘初’。”  
　  
在锥生零彻底的震惊中，初继续说了下去：“我只是接受了他的记忆，回应了他的愿望。那个‘初’，在将你送来这个时空的时候触犯了最大的禁忌，拼死强行扭转了时空法则，在那时他就已经用尽了心脏的力量。直到他苦苦支撑着将所有记忆托付给我，便死去了。”  
　  
锥生零如遭雷击，真正陪这他走过五百年的那个人，已经……  
　  
【万年的旁观等待，我受够了。最后的机会，我必须任性一次。】  
　  
【无论如何，即使用尽力量，燃尽心血，我也要你在最后的时间里，亲手改变命运！】  
　  
【我要你，亲手去抓住幸福！！】  
　  
你要我亲手抓住幸福？用这双沾满你鲜血的手……  
　  
锥生零轻轻哽咽一声，开始慢慢坦白自己的心，“初，我想活下去……我是真的想，自从我接受了某份感情……以前，我不是不想，我只不过是不敢想而已。我怕的就是现在这样的情况，一旦我提出了什么要求，我怕……”  
　  
锥生零紧攥住了与自己交握的那只手，“我怕有个疯子，真的会像你们一样，为了留住我而付出可怕的代价……”  
　  
感受到玖兰枢与自己交握的手微微回应，对方肯定了自己的那个说法，锥生零苦笑了出来。  
　  
短暂的沉默后，锥生零抬头看着那两个人，心中有着难以承受的痛苦煎熬，“但是……即使你们堵光了我所有拒绝的理由，你们叫我怎么样才能安心就这么接受你们的牺牲，独自活下去？我做不到……”  
　  
交待完计划后便一直沉默的雷米尔这时看着锥生零，他忽然轻声慢慢说道：“你如果不想辜负以我们生命换来的时间，就请你在那样的时间里好好活着。而且，你不是独自活下去。你的朋友，你的家人，你的伴侣，还有我和他，我们全部都希望你活着。”  
　  
初和雷米尔这样逼着锥生零去选择，其实本质上和上一世的锥生一缕逼锥生零吞噬他是一致的。但上一世，锥生一缕的死亡是锥生一缕主动造成的；而这一世，初和雷米尔如果会死，却是自然发展的。上一世锥生零所承载的是仇恨，这一世不一样了，他活下去将承载起所有人的期望。  
　  
看着那娇小少年微笑着的认真模样，锥生零不可理喻地觉得心境平静下来了。  
　  
锥生零和雷米尔没有过多少交谈，没有充足的相处。但锥生零就是觉得眼前的人是会无条件对自己好的，近乎生理驱使一般的贴近，近乎本能。他不禁疑惑，这就是“灵魂之父”所带上的意义吗？出于无法感受的虚无灵魂的牵绊，锥生零对雷米尔有着没有任何基础的亲近与信任。  
　  
【如果你见到他了，请你替我，笑着对他说一声……】  
　  
锥生零看着雷米尔，生硬微笑着说出那个称呼：“雷……雷米尔大人……‘谢谢’，他说，‘谢谢’……”  
　  
雷米尔一顿，随即了然地笑了，“嗯。”  
　  
不久前雷米尔还在想，假如锥生零有Zero一半果断就好，并希望他不要辜负了Zero的选择。如此看来，虽然锥生零还是会犹豫，做不到Zero那样彻底果断，但这是温暖生灵易受感情影响的特质，这是好事。而且，锥生零终于没有辜负Zero的选择。  
　  
初则在这时，极其认真地第三次问出：“零，按照‘他’曾经说过的，遵从你的本心。现在，回答我，你想不想活下去。”  
　  
锥生零这一次直视了初的眼，他敛去了苦笑，坚定地将自己的渴望说了出来：“想，初，我想活下去。”  
　  
听了锥生零的回答，初满意地笑了。  
　  
然而初的神色一瞬间发生了变化，他的笑容再次一下子变回那毫无破绽的戏诩悠闲，“那么，现在，请……”  
　  
初抬指，指向了锥生零，“善良过头的，”  
　  
随后初的指尖移动指向了锥生一缕，“战斗力有限的，”  
　  
指尖再次转向，初指向了玖兰优姬，“智商欠费的，”  
　  
最后初一手揉上了雷米尔的头发，“还有非特殊情况嘴巴不利索的。”  
　  
初逐一示意四人，“请四位离场。”  
　  
此话一处，所有人顿在当场。  
　  
初笑看着锥生零，“零，如果他们感兴趣，你又不介意的话，你可以告诉他们一些过去的事。”  
　  
话题转换太快，锥生零一时间哑口无言。  
　  
初环视几人，开口说着：“总之，大人说话，你们几个小孩子通通离场～”  
　  
锥生零皱眉，他不知道初忽然在这时候赶人是要做什么。留下的是玖兰枢和蓝堂英，是要……商量对策？“善良过头”？所以接下来他们是要讨论什么？  
　  
锥生一缕则被初那句直白的“战斗力有限”刺伤了。自从知道哥哥上学期被那个小孩砍的一剑是那个墨绿眼睛的混账指使的以后锥生一缕就已经很讨厌初了，这时被他这么一说，顿时越发讨厌他了。但一想到他要帮自家哥哥延命，他又不得不忍耐，暗自生着闷气。  
　  
玖兰优姬听到那句“智商欠费”以后真的很想暴走，但马上就被蓝堂英在自己手掌上的轻轻一握完全制止了，最后只好气鼓鼓地憋着，看别人怎样行动再说。  
　  
雷米尔对初说的“非特殊情况嘴巴不利索”这个评价毫无意见，虽然他不是小孩子，但也不打算反驳。他十分干脆地默默站了起来，转身朝黑主家露台外走去。  
　  
雷米尔的带头离场让持观望态度的其他三人觉得：留下来也许真的不太好？  
　  
三人也只好陆续离开了。  
　  
随后，初重新坐回了单人沙发上。他看了看一脸平静深沉理所应当不动如山地坐着的玖兰枢，又看了看一脸不明所以受宠若惊莫名其妙被归入“大人”行列的蓝堂英。初缓缓笑开了，随即愉悦地对门厅里剩下的两人说：  
　  
“那么，我们三个来讨论一下，接下来该怎么把剩下的材料都搞到手。然后顺手，把那个疯女人撕了。”  
　  
　


	154. 番外-特殊的家人

番外 特殊的家人  
　  
雷米尔正站在黑主家的露台。  
　  
想起刚刚在黑主家门厅听着那个人讲述过去，此刻雷米尔不禁有些出神，这样的出神状态已经很久没有过了。  
　  
第一次与Zero见面，是Zero诞生之时。  
　  
世界因净世而杀戮过多，灵气混浊，偏偏不可思议地在那段时间里，人间诞生了一个稀有的纯善灵魂。净世之战以后天使本不再守护人间，但神认为那一个难得的纯善值得被守护，于是祂对应创造了一个守护者。  
　  
每一个天使都是带着名字诞生于天堂的，但对应那个纯善灵魂的特质而生的他，却是唯一没有名字，而且诞生于混浊人间的天使。预感到那个守护者的特殊，知道他有可能诞生于人间，神下令让不会受任何诱惑的雷米尔赶赴人间，带回那个特殊的守护者。  
　  
雷米尔赶到时，恰好是他诞生的时刻。他觉得自己何其有幸见证新生命的诞生，成为了他灵魂意义上的父亲。本应与任何人都毫无牵绊的他们，有幸成了彼此特殊的唯一家人。  
　  
天使的外貌由灵魂决定，这个新生的天使的本源外貌是个棕发棕眼，娇小可爱的少年。  
　  
刚诞生的天使少年端坐于地，好奇地看着雷米尔，“你好。”  
　  
雷米尔回以微笑，“你好，我是雷米尔。”  
　  
天使少年微笑着回应眼前能量波动相似的人，“你好，雷米尔大人，我是……”一出生就带着所有自己物种知识的天使少年有些茫然，“我是个天使，但我没有名字。”  
　  
天使本不应诞生于人间，也不应没有名字，没有名字的他虽是神有意创造的，却又是几乎脱离神的控制下诞生的。  
　  
被神遗漏的虚无灵魂……  
　  
雷米尔半闭了眼稍微思考，朝他伸出了手，温柔地笑了，“那么，我可以叫你‘Zero’吗？”  
　  
少年歪头想了一下，随即笑开了，将手交到了雷米尔手里，“可以的，谢谢你，雷米尔大人。”  
　  
杀戮气息未尽的混浊人间，不可思议地诞生了最温柔的纯白。而且这新诞生的纯白灵魂，竟也是纯善。  
　  
天使的灵魂不一定都是纯善，他们会因各种原因带上或善或恶的资质，雷米尔一直不懂，在创世之战中满身杀戮的自己为什么居然是纯善。他疑惑，但也只是疑惑而已，雷米尔从来没有在乎过自己是不是纯善。  
　  
世间的所有灵魂都有颜色，包括天使，他们会因诞生时的不同情形带上颜色。愤怒深红的乌利尔，欢欣暖橙的拉斐尔，正义银红的米迦勒，温柔淡青的沙利叶，雷米尔则是慈悲为怀的淡金。纯白是没有基调感情的颜色，在天使中也是稀少的，所以当雷米尔看到那个纯白的纯善灵魂时十分惊讶。  
　  
但没有感情基调不等于没有感情，纯白的他们甚至比有其他颜色的天使们更感性，更容易理解别人的感情，也便更温柔。也因此，御座之前的几位大天使都很喜欢他。  
　  
Zero很讨人喜欢，不像雷米尔。由于某些原因而感情过于单薄的雷米尔不能说让人讨厌，但他对待任何人都公正冷淡的表现实在不会太讨认识不深的人喜欢。  
　  
偏偏，Zero很喜欢雷米尔。  
　  
原本雷米尔以为因为自己是Zero“灵魂之父”，这个无形牵绊让他亲近，又或者是因为他为没有名字的他命名为Zero。  
　  
但Zero说不是。  
　  
Zero那时候微笑着说：“因为雷米尔大人需要我，守护雷米尔大人的时候，我是快乐的。”  
　  
雷米尔不解摇头，“我也是天使，不需要守护，你守护的那个灵魂在人间。”  
　  
棕发少年托着腮，微笑盯着面容平淡的黑发青年，“我知道。他是强大的物种，即使现在还很小很小，他也有很多强大的人在呵护着。所以我要先守护雷米尔大人。”  
　  
雷米尔轻轻一叹，“我很强，Zero，你不需要守护我。”  
　  
Zero依然没有应下，他接着雷米尔的话说了下去，“战斗的话雷米尔大人是很强，但雷米尔大人依然很需要守护。”  
　  
非关职务之时便不善言辞的雷米尔说不过Zero。天使的执着本就不会比任何一种生物低，而纯白的Zero总是最直接地表达着他的渴望。雷米尔想着，既然Zero希望守护他，那就由着他吧，并不是什么坏事。  
　  
不善推托的雷米尔后来经常被Zero拖着参与以前从未出席的几位御前天使的座谈。几乎同时诞生，至今共事数万年的几个御前天使，这才终于在那短短十几年时间里真正认识了那个一直公正而善良的雷米尔。真正认识了那个平时理性得让人心惊，私下却又温柔地为没有名字的小天使命名；对待公务一丝不苟铁面无私，面对Zero却面容柔和笑意温柔的“神的慈悲”。  
　  
之后的一段时间里，几位御前天使几乎大小事情都会为雷米尔留一个位置。雷米尔起初对这不习惯，后来，慢慢习惯了。  
　  
这样的日子一直持续到了某一天，Zero又一次将雷米尔拖去参加座谈，座谈之中他问出了那个问题。  
　  
Zero问：“为什么我守护的那个灵魂是个黑暗生物？”  
　  
雷米尔眉头一皱，“为什么你会问这个。”  
　  
Zero略一思量，说：“雷米尔大人，黑暗生物是不好的吗？为什么有些曾经当过守护者的天使会说，守护着黑暗生物的我很可怜？”  
　  
在场的大天使们沉默了。净世以前，每一个人类灵魂都有天使守护，人类灵魂温暖，相比其他灵魂单纯，这是所有守护天使都能感觉到的。向往纯净美好的天使，从属相上就与黑暗生物相斥，这是不争的事实。后来，净世之战后，神下令天使不再守护人间。那个纯善灵魂的黑暗生物，毫无先例。  
　  
雷米尔暗暗一叹，说道：  
　  
“听着，Zero。灵魂是善还是恶，不是由他们是什么生物决定的。黑暗生物只不过是因为生性容易杀伤生灵，因而难以长久为善。”  
　  
“光明生物的精灵、天使，都有可能有恶。黑暗生物的妖魔、鬼怪，也都有可能有善。即使是光明生物也会有恶的灵魂，即使是黑暗生物也会有善的灵魂。不要因为他们的属相而讨厌他们，这对他们不公平。”  
　  
“善念的多寡，不应该由它们的生物属相是光明还是黑暗去判断。灵魂才是不会骗人的。所以，Zero，不要用眼睛，用你的灵魂去感受他们的善与恶。你应该能感觉得到，相信那个感觉就不会错。”  
　  
雷米尔的话让在场的大天使们难得地开始思考，思考没办法完全公正的他们一直以来对待属相相斥的黑暗生物，是不是有失偏颇。  
　  
“Zero，你守护着的那个灵魂是非常难得的，他是世间上独一无二的，有着纯善灵魂的黑暗生物。”  
　  
当时雷米尔的话让Zero解开了心中的疑问，他却不知，也是这些话，最终让Zero陷入了万劫不复。  
　  
那个时候，雷米尔其实知道，自己是阻止不了即将离开的Zero的。天使会动摇，是因为疑惑。一旦他们不再疑惑，认定了某件事，那么那份执着将是难以磨灭的。  
　  
面对那个棕发棕眼的少年，雷米尔这次难得没有对他笑，“你真的要这么做？”  
　  
Zero微笑着，“是的，雷米尔大人。也许你已经知道了，我这么做有着一点点私心。而且，其实我知道的，我渴望的东西也是你一直渴望着的……”  
　  
当时的雷米尔没有听懂Zero所说的某句话是什么意思，直到很久以后的后来。  
　  
“我去了，雷米尔大人，别忘了我们之间的约定。”  
　  
在Zero决心要承担卡菡的诅咒以后，雷米尔跪于神前忏悔，执着地表示他即将堕落，为了他的责任，对唯一“家人”的责任。他不理解那时几位大天使为什么会出来求情劝阻，因某些原因过度理智的他，记不住什么情谊。  
　  
现在回想起来，雷米尔觉得，那时候他们会那样做，大概是因为他获得了难得的“友情”？可是雷米尔已经不记得那是什么感觉了。  
　  
这时站在露台的雷米尔没有看夜景的心情，他考虑着接下来的事情。新计划可以说变数不多，但因为某些事情，雷米尔依然没有把握能完全不出错。  
　  
忽然，雷米尔平静地开口：“你找我有什么事？”  
　  
雷米尔转头，露台门口站着一个人，正是之前一段时间他一直跟随着，保护着的那个麻烦人类——锥生一缕。  
　  
　  
　


	155. 渴望（四）

第五十八章 渴望（四）  
　  
离开门厅以后，锥生零和锥生一缕就回了房间腻在了一起，本想和锥生零说说话的玖兰优姬忽然觉得自己像电灯泡。玖兰优姬自己的房间也在之前被爆发的力量毁了，一楼露台又有个不明生命体。  
　  
最终，无处可去的玖兰优姬跑到黑主灰阎的寝室阳台上去了。幸好黑主灰阎很知情识趣地留给了她独处的时间，此刻的她在安静地想着之前与之后的事。  
　  
忽然，她的身边多了一个气息。  
　  
玖兰优姬扭头，看见的却是这时候应该在门厅和另外两个人商讨什么的玖兰枢，“枢哥哥？你怎么……”  
　  
玖兰枢缓缓开口，打断了玖兰优姬的话，“优姬，我想问你几个问题，希望你能认真回答。”  
　  
见玖兰枢如此认真，玖兰优姬不禁有些紧张，“好的，枢哥哥，你问吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢刚想开口又顿住了，想了一下随后才说：  
　  
“除了想要几个问题的答案，我还有一个要求，优姬……”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家露台。  
　  
凌晨，天空黑漆漆的，完全看不出来再过两三个小时它就会亮起来。  
　  
这时站在露台的雷米尔没有看夜景的心情，他考虑着接下来的事情。新计划可以说变数不多，但因为某些事情，雷米尔依然没有把握能完全不出错。  
　  
忽然，雷米尔平静地开口：“你找我有什么事？”  
　  
雷米尔转头，露台门口站着一个人，正是之前一段时间他一直跟随着，保护着的那个麻烦人类——锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕眉头皱着，他看着那个黑发金瞳的少年，他确信自己一定见过这个小孩。  
　  
锥生一缕走到了雷米尔跟前，看着那个娇小的男孩，“之前那段时间一直跟着我的，是不是你？”  
　  
雷米尔毫不掩饰地直接回答：“是。”  
　  
锥生一缕不禁一怔。  
　  
这时的雷米尔和刚刚解释如何挽留锥生零灵魂时的快语速不一样，他慢悠悠地说：“我和绯樱闲之间有交易，按照交易契约，接下来还有大概一个月的时间，我仍会护你性命周全。”  
　  
见这个人居然承认得那么干脆，锥生一缕一下子皱起了眉头，恼火地朝黑发金瞳少年大声说：“我不需要小孩子来保护，别跟着我！”  
　  
雷米尔挑眉，这个麻烦的锥生一缕又想做什么？  
　  
雷米尔对锥生一缕古怪状态的原因没有思考太多，一句一句慢悠悠地说：“我不是小孩子。无论什么生物，对幼小个体都不会有太多苛刻的戒心，人类也是如此。这个不过是个方便行动的形态罢了。”  
　  
略一思量，雷米尔想起了什么，随即接着说：“而且，我保护你是因为契约，不管你需要不需要，也不管你愿意不愿意。如果你觉得不适，我可以隐去身形，你不会感觉到我。你要是死了，我的力量会被压制，之后的事就都不能顺利进行，你的哥哥会死。”  
　  
雷米尔说的全是实话，然而这实话却令锥生一缕恼火，但他甚至不明白自己究竟在生什么气，“你……你之前是不是抹掉了我的记忆？”  
　  
锥生一缕说的是问句，但他已经很肯定了。  
　  
雷米尔实话实说，“是。”  
　  
锥生一缕瞬间更恼火了，“你凭什么私自抹掉？”  
　  
雷米尔的话依然理所当然地说着实话，“知道太多，对你没有好处。”  
　  
锥生一缕紧了紧握起的拳头，“凭什么我的记忆，你认为没有好处就要私自抹掉！”  
　  
雷米尔看着露台外一片漆黑的雪夜景色，一颗心平静得如飘雪落入湖水，无声无息，“ 留着那些记忆，你就有可能被卡菡利用，你会有生命的危险。按照契约……”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然大声说出：“不要提那个契约！！”  
　  
雷米尔皱眉，转头看向锥生一缕。他难得地有些不悦了，语速也变得快了起来，“即使不提契约，那些记忆事关你的生命，抹除记忆能让你更安全。这样的情况下你依然反感我抹除你的记忆？你就这么轻贱自己的生命吗？”  
　  
刚刚才知道哥哥上一世的经历，知道曾有一个自己轻贱生命逼着哥哥吞噬自己，锥生一缕一瞬间有些心虚，“我是不是轻贱我的生命又和你有什么关系！”  
　  
雷米尔语速再次恢复缓慢，“你的生命关系到我的力量，契约受法则……”  
　  
“我说了！不要再提那个该死的契约！！”  
　  
锥生一缕一下子失控地大吼了出来。雷米尔看着锥生一缕的脸，皱起的眉头不曾松开。  
　  
雷米尔转头看向露台之外，不再看他，“锥生一缕，你真的是我见过最麻烦的人类。”  
　  
锥生一缕死皱了眉头，一时间想不起什么，沉默了好一会儿才说：“现在我什么都知道了，把记忆还给我！”  
　  
雷米尔再次看向锥生一缕沉默良久，这次他没说什么，随后直接抬手往他眉心触去。  
　  
锥生一缕当即警惕，一把抓住了那只手，手掌中细瘦的小孩手腕传来冰冷温度。他微微发怔，这种温度说不出的熟悉。  
　  
直到看到对方平静无波地仰视而来的一双金瞳，锥生一缕才回了神，“你要做什么？”  
　  
雷米尔平静回答：“不是你要求的吗？我把记忆还给你。”  
　  
锥生一缕再次怔住，他没想到对方会这么干脆。本以为记忆被消除，也许这个人多少会有私心，也许他在自己面前有过什么出糗经历，也许他不会那么干脆的。但对方那么直接动手，锥生一缕反而觉得不对了。  
　  
锥生一缕愣神犹豫着，雷米尔却没在意他弯弯绕绕的心思，趁他微微松手时移动了手腕，手指直接触上了他的眉心。  
　  
纷乱的记忆片段一瞬间回归，记忆完整了的锥生一缕一下子有些头痛晕眩。他抬手捂住了额头，缓解晕眩之余，顺便掩饰他遮住脸的行动，他的耳根不可控制地有发烫趋势。  
　  
锥生一缕终于记起，出糗的不是这个人，而是自己。  
　  
那些记忆里全是锥生一缕自己因不敌对手，或者无力自救而被救的情形。如果光是这样，也许还没什么，偏偏当中夹杂了些奇怪的东西。  
　  
锥生一缕现在知道了，为什么雷米尔身上的冰凉会让他觉得熟悉。而且他总算想明白之前差点在浴缸里淹死，他是怎么脱险的了。那时锥生一缕的记忆本就是混混沌沌的，即使记起他也想不起当时抱住自己的人长什么样。但回想之下他也大概能知道那时候倒地后，他张开眼看到的那抹柔和的金色是什么了。  
　  
虽然锥生一缕依然没能回想清楚那时眼前人的样子，但可以肯定的是，他确实不是小孩子就是了……  
　  
一时无话可说，晕眩解除的锥生一缕径直转身，落荒而逃。  
　  
直到锥生一缕离开以后，雷米尔才开始思考了他忽然和自己交谈的意图，还有他离开时的灵魂状态。眉心倏然一痛，然后雷米尔才后知后觉。  
　  
似乎不应该把记忆还给他……  
　  
就在这时雷米尔听到了另一个人的声音。  
　  
“保护锥生一缕的事，明明可以更周全。最简单的，雷米尔大人，你可以把锥生一缕藏起来，为什么你没有？”  
　  
雷米尔转头看向了那个人。  
　  
行动计划的商讨明明还没有结束，玖兰枢却出现在了露台。这个从平台之后一直跟住雷米尔的纯血种化身，现在似乎临时切换了主人的意识。  
　  
玖兰枢面容有些冷，不知道在思考什么，“我调查过交易契约的规则，如果你坚持，你甚至可以更直接一点，将保护锥生一缕的义务转移出去。为什么你没有？”  
　  
雷米尔低下了头，沉默不语。  
　  
玖兰枢平静地继续说：“雷米尔大人，你是不会撒谎的，只有答案不能随便说出的时候，或者你不愿说的时候，不懂撒谎的你才会沉默。所以这个问题你是不能回答，还是不愿回答？”  
　  
雷米尔依然沉默，沉默听着玖兰枢说出的一切。  
　  
“你不把锥生一缕藏起来，囚禁起来，直到契约结束，可以解释说因为囚禁太残忍。那么转移契约呢？零说，他感觉得到，今天白天你不在黑主学园里，那么保护锥生一缕的是初吧。初应该也是提出过接收保护任务的，但最终放弃了。但是，雷米尔大人，如果你坚持，初也是不会拒绝的吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢的话让雷米尔想起了之前。  
　  
之前在锥生一缕的单人寝室里，初向雷米尔提及代替他保护锥生一缕时，雷米尔就有想过这个问题。受伤受袭这类事情本就不被契约要求，只要不死，任由锥生一缕被袭击致身心伤害，甚至任由透明灵魂彻底被玷染上难以抹去的污点，法则也不会约束契约者。初只护他性命周全，其他事情不管不顾的话，那些不以性命为目标的袭击成功了的话，法则也不会对他有任何惩罚。  
　  
但雷米尔发现自己不愿意任由那样的事情发生，他第一次发现自己的行动不知何时起，已经由契约约束的“护他不死”变成了“护他平安”。他渐渐执着地保护着那个少年的全部，包括他那些变幻的，让自己羡慕，向往的感情。  
　  
当时的雷米尔感到了疑惑，他从不知道什么时候开始，不愿意锥生一缕性命以外的其他受伤害。清澈金瞳在那一刻带上了太多感情，然后不过一瞬，那些感情随着眉心的忽然一痛彻底消失无踪了。  
　  
雷米尔在眨眼之间陷入了近乎极端的理性，理性到近乎冷漠，继而答应了初转移契约义务的提议。  
　  
看着回想着什么的雷米尔，玖兰枢半闭了眼。  
　  
不久前，玖兰枢通过纯血种化身看到了雷米尔和锥生一缕的会面。直到他知道雷米尔和锥生零的灵魂之间的关系无关情爱以后，玖兰枢一下子意识到雷米尔和锥生一缕的会面情形有些不对劲，包括他故意领受的一刀，他刻意的视线避让，通通不对劲。  
　  
然后是刚刚，玖兰枢通过化身看到了他们对话时的情形。  
　  
此刻玖兰枢更是认定了有些话他不得不问，“或者，如果是我呢？我的力量至关重要，将保护义务转移给我，为了有足够的力量保护零，我一定会保住锥生一缕的性命。”  
　  
雷米尔抬头看向了玖兰枢，终于在这时开了口：“不。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉，“为什么拒绝？”  
　  
雷米尔回答得干脆，“因为我不愿意。”  
　  
玖兰枢随即继续发问，“为什么。”  
　  
雷米尔的声音十分笃定，“因为你讨厌锥生一缕，你确实会保证他不死。但其他的，你不会管。”  
　  
玖兰枢发问的质疑也理所当然，“这样有什么问题？只要不死，就不是违反契约。”  
　  
雷米尔平稳的声线自始至终没什么变化，“因为我不愿意见到锥生一缕受伤。”  
　  
玖兰枢继续追问着，“为什么？”  
　  
直到这时，雷米尔终于沉默了。  
　  
玖兰枢在这时终于问出了最重要的一句：“你喜欢锥生一缕？”  
　  
雷米尔直视着玖兰枢，这次他并没有退缩，“是。”  
　  
玖兰枢死皱了眉头，只一下子，轮到他沉默了。  
　  
对于玖兰枢问的问题，今天……应该说昨天的傍晚时候，雷米尔已经确认过了，反复地确认过。雷米尔绝对相信自己的判断，所以他才能回答得那么肯定。但是，那时候他反复确认过的感情，到现在他却已经不记得那是什么感觉了。  
　  
雷米尔看着玖兰枢灵魂中各种不稳定的情绪，轻轻叹气，“我知道你担心什么，你其实不需要担心那些事会发生。”  
　  
少年声音清澈稚嫩，神态却不合情理地老成，而且言语坚定，语气不容质疑，“我已经决定了要留住他，我会遵守承诺。”  
　  
雷米尔知道，玖兰枢其实很担心他放弃，担心他会贪恋温暖，最终导致堕落，舍不得死去。到头来雷米尔会失去救锥生零的机会。玖兰枢问的这些问题是想让雷米尔认清他的心，认清那是他不该去贪心的东西，然后一心一意地做好自己的事。雷米尔都知道。  
　  
雷米尔在讲述，不是辩解，不是责备，平静至极，“玖兰枢，我的灵魂是冷的。”  
　  
玖兰枢一瞬间有些负罪。  
　  
雷米尔却还在径自说着：“我不被允许拥有那种感情，即使拥有了也会很快就被抹去，真的会很快。”  
　  
就在刚刚的某一瞬间，雷米尔确信自己也生出了玖兰枢想让他认清的那种感情，但他马上就失去了。就在锥生一缕离开以后，玖兰枢还没过来以前。  
　  
雷米尔一直很喜欢生灵的温暖，他羡慕，是因为他求而不得，得到也注定会失去。他很清楚无论那些温暖感情出现多少次，结果都会一样。而如果是那种最难得的感情，如果不是他已经确认过，他甚至会察觉不到它存在过。  
　  
雷米尔有着作弊的能力，能看得见灵魂的状态。他知道锥生一缕很在意他，知道要让他对自己产生特殊感情只差一小步。而如果雷米尔不想锥生一缕对自己产生特殊感情，也很简单。他只需要不停强调自己对他的所有保护，都不过是出于必须遵守的义务，起因于与绯樱闲缔结的契约。然后，和他一直保持疏离……  
　  
贪恋丰富的感情，自己却注定毫无感情。明知道那是不可能的事，即使这样雷米尔还去接触的话，对锥生一缕不公平。  
　  
雷米尔微微聚拢心神，“我让那个人转交给你的驱逐术，很成功的转移了Zero灵魂中的某个烙印，你不是一直好奇那个驱逐术驱逐的是什么吗？它驱逐的是天使自诞生时便拥有的命格烙印，那就是让天使留不住感情的东西。”  
　  
卡菡会崩碎，她的诅咒烙印会跟随主人消失，不需要再去理会。但Zero本身的命格烙印不除掉，等到焕发灵魂新生，命格再次强化的话，他将会变得和雷米尔一样毫无感情。  
　  
“Zero的灵魂能成功摆脱那个烙印，是由于种种机缘，这当中还有我的协助。而我，不可能。”  
　  
雷米尔平缓地讲述着，似乎那些是他毫不在乎的事。  
　  
雷米尔与和平时代诞生的Zero不一样，Zero是天使中感情最浓烈的守护天使。但即使是Zero，他会有友情，有亲情，有对众生的慈悲关爱，却唯独不会有爱情。天使中最温暖的守护天使也没有爱情，何况必须刚正不阿的雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔是神创造的第一批天使，是在创世之战时负责战斗的炽天使。创世之战以后战斗天使们离开战场，开始各司其职。他们的命格都由神弱化了，唯独雷米尔没有。雷米尔在创世之战时负责守护光辉圣城，创世之战后则负责引导灵魂的审判。无论之前还是之后，雷米尔都不能有受到任何诱惑的可能性。  
　  
雷米尔的灵魂是最不被允许拥有感情的，连他一切“友情”，“亲情”等普通感情都会被无法转移的命格烙印慢慢抹除。而如果雷米尔生出了那不被允许的感情，命格烙印就会马上启动，即时抹除，并引发灵魂体的他自发的眉心疼痛。  
　  
Zero灵魂的命格烙印能转移，是由于在各种各样难得的情况下产生的那微小的唯一可能性。那就是雷米尔数万年间见证的，唯一的那一次。而且还是由他亲自协助才成功了的一次，万中无一。相比之下，雷米尔那粘连紧密的更强力的烙印，几乎没有去除的可能。  
　  
雷米尔平静地接着说：“玖兰枢，我既然决定了要赎罪，就自然不会改变。如果你始终信不过我，你可以继续让你的纯血种化身跟着我。”  
　  
一路听雷米尔讲述下来，玖兰枢没有多少表情变化，即使他知道自己现在做的事是卑鄙的。但玖兰枢不得不去提醒雷米尔，提醒他不能去追求天生血族视为第一追求的事物。  
　  
雷米尔如果真的贪恋人间感情，便有可能因贪恋肉欲而堕落成堕天使，或者会像卡菡一样以黑暗力量浸染灵核，破碎命格，成为可以随心所欲的恶魔。而成为堕天使，灵核沾上污点，转变成黑暗属性的灵魂力量将无法再焕发锥生零的灵魂新生。成为恶魔，让灵核坠入黑暗，雷米尔不仅无法再焕发锥生零的灵魂新生，他还将无法禁锢卡菡灵魂，他将失去阻止她伤害锥生零身边重要的人的能力。无论是哪一种，都会成为保住锥生零的阻碍。  
　  
而且雷米尔的天使身份在往后已经不可保密了，卡菡必然会想方设法引他堕落，而锥生一缕将成为卡菡最容易入手的地方。因此玖兰枢才觉得，无论如何也必须去提醒雷米尔。  
　  
为了留住锥生零，玖兰枢就必须提醒雷米尔，他不可以对锥生一缕产生那种感情。  
　  
雷米尔这时已经平静得无法窥见之前某一刻幻变的感情，他清楚知道玖兰枢的想法，而且知道他会这样只因他的那份感情对他太过重要。雷米尔无意责怪生灵必然的感情用事，他只希望玖兰枢往后不要因为这样的行事伤了那孩子，还伤了自己。  
　  
雷米尔轻声说着：“你不需要为了确保我不会分心而让我去认清什么，你这样逼自己充当恶人，到头来只会徒增你的愧疚。玖兰枢，你不必如此。”  
　  
就在这时，纯血种化身忽然透过本体得到了某个信息。玖兰枢终于明白他确实是在枉作了小人，不禁轻叹一声，“我很抱歉。”  
　  
雷米尔摇头，没有接受玖兰枢道歉的打算，“不需要道歉。看来，你已经知道那个新计划了。”  
　  
玖兰枢微微欠身，身影散成了黑色烟雾，最后凝聚出了一只黑色蝙蝠，缓缓飞走了，黑主家露台再次安静下来了。  
　  
和玖兰枢的一场交谈让雷米尔反复想起一些事，他的眉心持续在痛。此刻再次只留他一人，疼痛才慢慢开始淡去。  
　  
雷米尔抬起了左手，似乎想触碰右腕。但右腕之前的触感早已散失无踪，一如既往地冰凉。  
　  
眉心再次一痛。  
　  
不该渴望……  
　  
雷米尔垂下了手，闭上了眼。  
　  
贪不得。  
　  
被两个人打岔之后，一颗心不可理喻地再次变得古井无波。眉心最后一次轻浅疼痛后，雷米尔再次记不起自己傍晚确认过的那种感情是什么感觉了。  
　  
雷米尔半睁了眼，开始继续认真考虑接下来自己要做的事。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：雷米尔和一缕这对，是天然禁欲攻X傲娇诱受（大概）  
　


	156. 必须之举（一）

第五十九章  必须之举（一）  
 　  
“你就收下吧，李土，这可是你不惜打乱一切，也想得到的，最浓烈的玖兰纯血。”  
　  
————  
　  
凌晨三点。  
　  
黑主家外的山道。  
　  
远远看着黑主家通明的灯火，红发少年笑容愉悦。  
　  
红发少年不久前就嗅到了一丝浅淡的陌生血腥，那属于人类，锥生双子当中无用的另一个。  
　  
红发少年没有转头，向身边的金发青年发问：“一条，你知道吸血鬼猎人那个有关双生子的禁忌传说吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻知道一些事，但他不知道那个人忽然提及这个是不是因为知道了什么，“那个‘被诅咒的双生子’传说吗？关于吸血鬼猎人的由来，我倒是知道一些……”  
　  
红发少年确实想到了那个可能性，想到锥生双子极有可能是玖兰枢最后的王牌，也想到了锥生双子并不如自己表面看到的那样不和。红发少年故意说道：“呵呵……‘被诅咒的双生子’吗？对于那两个关系那么恶劣的双子，应该没什么所谓吧？”  
　  
红发少年志在必得地抬步开始往黑主家的方向走去，一旁跟随的一条拓麻面色冷了下来。  
　  
“怎么？你看起来很不服气啊，”红发少年不曾看一条拓麻一眼，却十分笃定地说道：“是不满那个小女孩被拿来作为我复活的祭品呢，还是因为你逼于无奈地背叛了枢？”  
　  
一条拓麻皱着眉头沉默着，他知道那个人没有在注意看自己，却同时也知道对方将自己的不忠诚看着眼里。因此他没有去应答，也没有去反驳。  
　  
红发少年的表情像是忽然明白了什么，停住了脚步，笑容更恶质而灿烂起来了，“又或者……”红发少年忽然伸手扼住了自己的颈，使力收紧手指，竟似乎要扼碎自己的颈骨，“你是不能原谅我把千里的身体当做人质？”  
　  
一直平静的一条拓麻一下子变得激动，瞬间伸手抓住了红发少年扼颈的手，“住手！够了！别闹了！”  
　  
红发少年低笑了一声，忽然转头看向山道之外，“我说……”他一下子甩开了一条拓麻的手，抬起了头，对着其中一棵高大山树之上说：“你也别待在那种地方，快下来，莉磨。”  
　  
金色头发扎成双马尾的湛蓝眼睛少女表情不喜不怒，但她说出的话却显示出了她的不悦，“喂，你……不是支葵吧。你究竟是谁？”  
　  
红发少年不语，笑容却越发变得嚣张了。  
　  
坐于树杈上的远矢莉磨表情没有丝毫变化，“我不会让你轻易走过这关的。”  
　  
————  
　  
“什么！？”  
　  
锥生零坐在黑主家门厅的双人沙发上，坐在玖兰枢旁边，他的声音带上了震惊。在听到初说出固定锥生零的灵魂需要用到的材料时，他就有非常不好的预感，而事实也确实如他所预感。  
　  
锥生零死死皱起了眉头，“协助玖兰李土复活？”  
　  
现在，固定锥生零灵魂的材料，七大纯血家族的纯血种心血，还缺了玖兰心血和白蕗心血。而玖兰心血，现在就有一个送上门来的玖兰李土。  
　  
锥生零脸上有着不情愿，言语中也有着嫌弃，“能不能……换一个……”  
　  
“能啊～”  
　  
初非常愉快地走了过来，一把拽起玖兰枢，将他往对面双人沙发上的玖兰优姬和蓝堂英中间塞。然后初站到了那张双人沙发后面，站在玖兰兄妹之间，两只手分别按在两个人头顶。  
　  
“这里有两只洁身自爱得多，而且取用起来更方便的玖兰纯血～挑吧～”  
　  
锥生零无力扶额。  
　  
选无可选，迫不得已……  
　  
那么，要取得玖兰李土的心血，他们首先要复活他的身体。而要复活他的身体，自然是要让玖兰纯血流入他的身体了。而玖兰纯血……  
　  
锥生零本想着，这一世有没有办法在玖兰李土不复活的情况下让他灰飞烟灭的。而且之前大费周章，又是护送，又是演戏，就是为了玖兰优姬的血不会被玖兰李土得手。结果……一想到他们几个人商量之下，居然是要玖兰枢提供鲜血助玖兰李土复活，锥生零就觉得不爽。  
　  
锥生零看着嬉皮笑脸的初，“提供纯血的必须是玖兰枢吗？”  
　  
“不是啊～”初忽然无比自然地揉上了玖兰优姬的脑袋，“除了玖兰小弟，这里还有一只玖兰小妹哦～”  
　  
蓝堂英当即浑身汗毛乍起地瞪着那位尊贵的远古纯血王族。  
　  
锥生零眉头再次死死皱起，“我不是这个意思……”  
　  
现存的玖兰纯血有四个，除了玖兰枢，玖兰优姬，玖兰李土这三个天生的，还有一个外来的。  
　  
锥生零抬眼看着初，“就不能……”  
　  
就不能用我的血吗？  
　  
锥生零的话没能说完，玖兰枢忽然笑了，一双含着笑意的酒红眼睛凝视着，警告着。玖兰枢开口打断了锥生零的话，“零，想也别想。”  
　  
没能说完的话被咽了回去，锥生零嗓子眼堵得难受。  
　  
不爽，极度的不爽。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己是怎么回事，是待在玖兰枢身边久了，被传染了独占欲吗？虽然以前“下马威”的那次，初要求玖兰枢供血那次的戏码，锥生零也是生气了的，但那个“独占”念头的强度和现在相比根本不可同日而语。  
　  
锥生零不知道的是，随着伴侣誓言成立，现在的他已经越来越接近天生纯血。锥生零无论生理还是心理，血族对所爱之人鲜血的独占开始复苏。  
　  
这时玖兰枢坐回锥生零身边去了。  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零的表现看在眼里，作为他们之间伴侣誓言的“罪魁祸首”，他很清楚锥生零在别扭什么，“零，相信我，如果不是为了你，一滴血我也不会愿意给玖兰李土。”  
　  
听了玖兰枢的话，锥生零更别扭了。说得好像是自己吃醋了似的，而更糟糕的是锥生零觉得自己现在的表现，确实有那么点像那回事……  
　  
锥生零叹气，事情似乎别无选择。但幸好余下的两个“材料”，一个玖兰李土，一个白蕗更，两个都不是什么好人。不需要杀无辜的人，就心理上而言，锥生零还是相对好受一点的。  
　  
玖兰优姬这时插话了：  
　  
“我说，那个杀我父母的人渣，不需要去同情。如果没有延命这回事，为了报父母之仇我也是要彻底杀了他的。就是不为报仇，那个变态反社会人格，杀了也是替天行道。这样想的话，你是不是就不会难受了？零，你就不要再闹别扭了。”  
　  
不得不说，比锥生零还小一岁多的玖兰优姬说的很对，看他也看得很准。如果不是因为“夺人性命，以延己命”，锥生零是绝不会介意去杀玖兰李土这个人渣败类的。锥生零不禁叹气，有时确实是自己太过别扭了。  
　  
说来作为材料的那七个纯血人选里，罪孽最浅的居然是令锥生零家破人亡的绯樱闲。而相对地，其他那六个貌似都不是什么好鸟。锥生零疑惑，天生纯血种的血脉里是不是带着什么滤过性的病毒？他们似乎是骨子里就带着嗜杀本性的疯狂生物。玖兰枢也并不是例外，这个玖兰始祖一旦疯狂起来简直是个毁天灭地的灾难。而锥生零，他现在是能不让玖兰枢发疯的特效药般的存在，意义可谓重大。而玖兰优姬，如果她不是当了十年的人类，难说……  
　  
所以，锥生零现在真的觉得，有着纯善灵魂的初真的是纯血种中的一朵稀世奇葩。  
　  
而绯樱闲，一直如美丽而且濒临灭绝的珍稀野兽般被元老院囚禁圈养着，她一直以来都被以贵族的鲜血喂养着，换用活人鲜血的次数屈指可数。然而就因为绯樱纯血之君不介意食用“低贱的人类”，元老院检查不细致之下，一不小心就让一个特别的人类进入了食物的清单。后来，在元老院的干预下，那个变成吸血鬼的人类进入了猎人协会的猎杀清单。再后来，绯樱闲骨子里的疯狂被阴谋激发利用了。  
　  
得知绯樱闲的心血是被雷米尔以交易取走，用于延续锥生零性命的时候，锥生零介意了。即使后来被告知了交易契约的时限其实就是绯樱闲本身寿命终止的时间，锥生零依然介意，他觉得是自己毁了锥生一缕的幸福。  
　  
然而锥生一缕却说，既然绯樱闲凭自己的意愿做的决定，完全出于自愿进行的公平交易，便谁也不能说什么。引发绯樱闲悲剧的不是交易，而是绯樱闲去交易的目的，也就是玖兰李土。  
　  
锥生一缕也开导着锥生零，“无论是谁杀了玖兰李土，都等于替闲复仇了。而这个复仇居然还能让你活得更久，这简直是对我的恩赐了。零，不要再拒绝了，好吗？”  
　  
被这样多方劝导，锥生零还能拒绝的话，那就实在是无药可救的死脑筋了。而且现在，听了锥生一缕的劝导以后，锥生零生出了别的忧虑。  
　  
按初的说法，为了在另一个祸端来临时放松对方的警惕，锥生一缕有必要在敌方继续卧底。  
　  
然而，锥生一缕是个人类。  
　  
敌方阵营有一个反社会变态恶魔，和一个反社会变态纯血种。  
　  
己方阵营按力量强弱排的话，有一个伪装成堕天使的天使、一个远古纯血王族、一个远古纯血始祖、一个纯血后裔、一个刚觉醒的天生纯血、一个高等贵族LevelB……  
　  
结果却让一个人类去当卧底！？  
　  
锥生零说什么也不同意。即使初明确说了，本阵营最强者——此刻据初所说在场但隐藏了身形的那个天使，会护锥生一缕周全，锥生零依然不想同意，但锥生一缕却坚持回去卧底。  
　  
锥生一缕脑袋搁在了锥生零肩上，“零，让我为你做一些事，让我帮你，哪怕一点点，好吗？”  
　  
锥生零更担心了，虽然他觉得这一次，得知自己是纯血种，不需要堕落，而且有足够力量杀死玖兰李土以后，锥生一缕似乎没有再成为自己“最强武器”养分的理由了。但是，锥生零还是担心，他在害怕另一个可能性……  
　  
这时初还在安排各人的任务。玖兰枢要去给玖兰李土供血，锥生零则要继续假装因失忆而和玖兰枢不对盘，不能参与玖兰枢和玖兰李土之间的斗争。初说，如果锥生零有那个闲心，可以协助黑主灰阎控制黑主学园接下来就会陷入混乱的局面。蓝堂英有特别任务，玖兰优姬也有特殊的快速特训。  
　  
这时，空气之中传来了血腥之气，玖兰枢马上警觉了，“玖兰李土在往这边来，莉磨，她截住了他。莉磨受伤了。”  
　  
初的眼神一下子凌厉起来了，随即指示其余几人各自去行动。随手一挥之后，空气中裂出了虚空裂缝，蓝堂英和玖兰优姬两人被初揪住衣领快速没入了虚空裂缝，裂缝消失，彻底不见了踪影。  
　  
“星炼。”  
　  
随着玖兰枢的轻唤，短发少女侍卫闪现到了跟前。  
　  
玖兰枢神色变得认真起来了，“现在就让月之寮里那群贵族们全员出动，让他们轮番看守日之寮的所有出入口。”  
　  
玖兰枢站直了身，理了理衣领。面对意义重大的正式战斗，玖兰枢彻底冷静下来了，“天亮以后黑主理事长大概就会以学园负责人的名义传达日间部暂时停课的消息，在这段时间，普通科的所有学生一个人都不要放出日之寮来。必要时动用能力，毕竟接下来会被发现什么状况，也已经不可避免了。”  
　  
“遵命，”星炼躬身颔首，在彻底认真起来的玖兰枢面前把称呼换了，“我的主人。”  
　  
玖兰枢看着若有所思的锥生零，轻声说：“零，安心留在这里吧，不用太担心，事情会向好的方向发展的。”  
　  
锥生零茫然，轻轻点了头。  
　  
然而就在玖兰枢离开以后，锥生零当即干扰了留在自己身边的那只玖兰枢的纯血种化身的感知。  
　  
锥生零拉住了锥生一缕，“一缕，不要有任何做傻事的念头。”  
　  
锥生一缕沉默地看着锥生零半晌，说道：“零，你是不是还是怕我会再次逼你吞噬我？你怕我想着成为你的一部分后，逼得你杀了玖兰李土，就能假装是我亲手报了仇？”  
　  
锥生零沉默了，锥生一缕知道哥哥必然会想到，因为自己曾经真的有过这个想法。哥哥的上一世，那个自己恐怕也是这么想的吧，逼哥哥吞噬自己的性命，成为他的一部分，然后自欺欺人地认为哥哥杀死那个仇人是自己的亲手复仇。  
　  
锥生一缕笑了，他轻轻抱住了锥生零，“不要担心，零。我确实很想亲手复仇，但现在我更不想你的余生因我的擅自死去而蒙上灰色。”  
　  
说着说着，锥生一缕的目光慢慢有些暗下了，“而且，零，我如果逼你吞噬我，如果我这个行为不被闲那个交易契约的法则认定为自杀的话，那个能救你的家伙就会因为没有保住我的性命而被削弱力量。留住你的那个计划就会因为我的任性而彻底泡汤……你经历太多痛苦了，你那么难得才得到的幸福，我怎么可能忍心因为那样自欺欺人的想法而破坏掉？”  
　  
锥生零有些心酸，但终于暗暗松了口气。想及锥生一缕说想要亲手报仇而办不到，锥生零不知道自己能帮上多少。  
　  
直到锥生一缕轻轻拍了拍锥生零的背，互相拥抱着的双生子才分开了。  
　  
锥生一缕转身，伸手搭上了门把，回头对着锥生零微笑：“那么，零，我去了。”  
　  
————  
　  
小剧场：  
　  
零（无力扶额）：选无可选，迫不得已……  
　  
李土：……  
　


	157. 必须之举（二）

第五十九章 必须之举（二）  
　  
银发少年独坐在黑主家的房间里，无事可做的他此刻模样显得有些烦躁不安，不知道是不是在在意接下来即将发生的事情。  
　  
忽然空气中传来了变得一下明显起来的血腥气味，他本能地抬头看向了窗外。  
　  
这血的气味不属于玖兰枢，它属于远矢莉磨……  
　  
————  
　  
校道上。  
　  
被截住的红发少年笑意张扬，一道鲜血自少年的食指指尖冒出，凝聚成鞭。没有任何招呼，少年忽然随手一挥，朝曾经默契无间的伙伴发动攻击。  
　  
远矢莉磨当然认得，那是红发少年惯用的血鞭，但使用的人已经不是她认识的那个人了。踩在树枝上的少女瞬间起跳，躲避攻击时身体翻飞的姿态显得那样轻盈从容，但少女的心中却沉重无比。  
　  
血鞭的速度越来越快，发动攻击的红发少年毫不留手。  
　  
半空之中的远矢莉磨一下不慎，手臂位置被血鞭快速掠过，制服袖子的白色布料随划开了，露出的手臂被划出一道血痕。  
　  
轻盈的少女稳稳落地，依然阻挡在红发少年前进的方向，“我说了，不会让你轻易走过这关的。”  
　  
话音刚落，远矢莉磨两步疾跑跃起，身体腾空的瞬间右手腕翻动，指间亮出了浅蓝电光。纤细手指果断一挥，浅蓝电光破空而来，直袭地面那红发少年的身躯。  
　  
电光所到之处裂地碎石，红发少年却依然安静地站着，不躲不闪，丝毫不将远矢莉磨的攻击放在眼内。鲜红血鞭张牙舞爪地盘旋于周身，姿态嚣张得如同红发少年脸上的笑。红发少年冷笑一声，手上随意地一挥，连接食指指尖的血鞭顺势出击，向着半空中的少女直扑而去。  
　  
远矢莉磨于半空中扭转身体，闪避攻击。忽然破裂之声微响，血腥之气自远矢莉磨的方向传来。  
　  
腾空的身体落了地，远矢莉磨单膝跪落。少女看似从容地站了起来，抬起的脸上依然毫无表情，但白皙的脸颊上却多出了一道伤痕，鲜血在她倔强地站直时滑落了。  
　  
身体有多处受伤，娇小少女却依然倔强地冷眼看着对面。远矢莉磨看着那个嚣张跋扈的红发少年，她对着那已经不再熟悉的青梅竹马说出了异常平静的话：“居然攻击模特儿的脸，真是差劲。”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢在往月之寮走，他清楚知道远矢莉磨必然能牵制玖兰李土一阵。  
　  
而到她牵制不住时，玖兰枢要做的事已经有足够时间做完了。  
　  
玖兰枢这时一步一步走得很悠闲，直到感应到了锥生一缕的气息出现在月之寮主寮——直到演员到位，戏目可以上演了，他才加快了脚步。  
　  
来到支葵千里和一条拓麻的双人寝室门前，玖兰枢旁若无人地推开了门。  
　  
门内双人寝室中出现了一面为了遮挡什么见不得人事物的屏风，但屏风这时被提前拉开了，地板上现出了在这双人寝室中显得突兀异常的一副黑色棺木。而从一旁出来的那个银发少年自然就是另一个演员，锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢看到那个讨人厌的人眼睛没有看自己，视线在别处游荡着，端着一张冷脸，面无表情地说着必须的台词：“这里是一条大人和支葵大人的……不，是李土……大人的临时住所。所以，请问您有何贵干呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢环抱着手臂，悠闲地倚墙站立在一旁，没并有要亲自动手的打算，“锥生一缕，可以请你帮忙把棺木的盖子打开吗？”  
　  
见锥生一缕毫无反应，玖兰枢也不甚在乎，“当然，你如果想反抗我，反抗也是可以的，我无所谓。”  
　  
锥生一缕只撇了玖兰枢一眼，低着脸沉默了下来，好一会儿以后他才说：“不。”  
　  
锥生一缕将手中一直拿着的长佩刀放到了一边，在棺木旁蹲下了身来，慢慢解开棺木上紧紧缠绕的铁链。  
　  
这时，玖兰枢一声意义不明的淡笑响起了，说出来的话听在锥生一缕耳里有着阴阳怪气的感觉：“这一点，你倒是和零很相似呢，那么地善解人意，知情识趣……知道这时候什么事该做，什么事不该做。”  
　  
锥生一缕皱起了眉头，没有回话，只专心解着铁链。他自然听得出玖兰枢这讽刺的话似乎别有所指。  
　  
玖兰枢却不理会他是不是有反应，自顾自地说着：“惹你不快了吗？抱歉呢。但这么多年来，我还是第一次见到猎人家族里能安然出生，并活到现在的双生子。因为太稀有了，所以才一时口没遮拦。”  
　  
玖兰枢说着抱歉，但语气中却没有任何抱歉的意思。  
　  
“继承猎人血统，在母体孕育的双生子，几乎不可能诞生，绝大多数是会两个一起胎死腹中，无故流产。因为那没有自主意识的两个胎儿，会顺应本能一般被操纵着，他们出生前就会在母体之内……互相喰食，争夺生命力。简直如同被嗜血本能操纵的吸血鬼一般。”  
　  
玖兰枢若无其事地在说着的，仿佛是别人的事。然而玖兰枢很清楚这个如吸血鬼一般的诅咒起源于什么。  
　  
相比吸血鬼严格的血统传承，吸血鬼猎人的传承门槛要低。但在吸血鬼猎人世界有一个共识，某几个自远古时期传承下来的吸血鬼猎人世家，他们的血统无论传承多少代，无论血脉再稀薄，能力也是在吸血鬼猎人中出类拔萃的。没有多少人去了解过，这当中有着什么特别因由。“猎人诞生之因”，在两百多年前吸血鬼猎人协会诞生后就被当作丑闻污点，当成耻辱一样被抹杀了。  
　  
那群远古吸血鬼猎人的后代，他们能极好地和吸血鬼猎人武器共鸣，仅仅因为他们吞噬了一个始祖吸血鬼赠予的纯血，并使用着由那个始祖吸血鬼心脏炼出的源金属武器。这就是被猎人协会当成污点耻辱抹杀的历史——吸血鬼猎人竟是由纯血种吸血鬼所创造的。  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚知道吸血鬼猎人的起源，以及那个关于猎人双子诅咒的起源。因为吸血鬼猎人的祖先吞噬始祖吸血鬼时，正是枢的时代。而吸血鬼猎人的祖先所吞噬的纯血始祖，正是枢的那个纯血王族伴侣——瞳。  
　  
为了制造出能杀死吸血鬼的武器，瞳把心脏投入了现在位于吸血鬼猎人协会地下室的那个熔炉里。为了产生能高效使用那些武器的人，瞳把全身的纯血分给了猎人的祖先。但是，瞳出于杀死吸血鬼的意图做出的行动，却无法预计结果地让那一群吸血鬼猎人的后代受到了诅咒。  
　  
有着那几个猎人世家血统的吸血鬼猎人，他们的后代都不可能诞下双胞胎。一旦孕育，就会在无意识的时期于腹中如同吸血鬼一般互相掠夺。也如同吸血鬼一般因吞噬对方而获得力量，变得强大。  
　  
这就是吸血鬼纯血王族血统无视了瞳的意愿，对吸血鬼猎人的祖先们吞噬了她的惩罚。  
　  
玖兰枢看着沉默不发一言的锥生一缕，半闭起的双眼里神色不明：“但是虽然稀有，依然有过那样的例子的。双胞胎中的一个完全吞噬了另一个，一方将另一方的力量剥夺殆尽后平安地出生了。这样吞噬了另一个，而只出生了一个的双子，便会成为最强的猎人。这就是如同吸血鬼一般的，吸血鬼猎人世界的‘被诅咒的双生子’。”  
　  
玖兰枢停了一会儿，依然一直看着锥生一缕的反应，“而你们的情况……双方都没有吞噬对方，两个一起平安地诞生的，吸血鬼猎人的历史上绝无仅有。”  
　  
锥生一缕却依然没有任何反应，他只低着头，一双眼睛隐没于刘海之下，解着铁链的动作有些缓慢得不自然。  
　  
酒红的双眼半闭着，玖兰枢的神色随着锥生一缕一直的沉默越来越暗沉不明，“你应该已经知道了的吧，只要零吞噬你的生命，他就会成为最强的猎人，成为斩杀所有纯血种的利剑。无论是要杀哪一个纯血种，我还是玖兰李土，零都可以做到。”  
　  
玖兰枢正毫不在乎地讲述着的，是对锥生一缕来说极为残忍的事实。玖兰枢的温柔只属于锥生零，面对锥生一缕，即使他是锥生零的双生弟弟，玖兰枢依然没有任何爱屋及乌的念头。  
　  
之前雷米尔就很直接地评价了：玖兰枢讨厌锥生一缕。  
　  
确实如此。  
　  
玖兰枢承认，他确实很讨厌锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕在玖兰枢眼中，充其量不过是一个重重伤害过锥生零的人，而且还是一个在接下来的事情里还能轻易伤害锥生零的人。玖兰枢到现在依然允许他活着，是因为锥生零在乎他，而且他现在还有继续活着的意义。  
　  
假如到雷米尔的交易契约时限一过，锥生一缕的生死将无法影响留住锥生零灵魂的事以后；假如到了某一天，锥生零不再在乎锥生一缕了，而锥生一缕再次伤害锥生零的话，玖兰枢确信到时候他会绝不犹豫地杀了锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢意义模糊地轻笑出了声：“锥生一缕，你本来就是不应该存在的，但你确实活下来了。说来你真的应该庆幸一下，如果零不是温柔到了这样的程度，你恐怕在还没有出生前就已经被吞噬干净了。”  
　  
锥生零居然在出生以前就温柔到了不可理喻的程度，这一点在玖兰枢深刻地了解过锥生零以后，便不再觉得出乎意料了。  
　  
锥生一缕作为双生子中明显虚弱的一个，在出生前就在被迫进行的竞争中败阵了，他被当时仍处于无法自控时期的双生哥哥胎儿夺取了大部分的养分。假如按照那个传说，假如锥生零和锥生一缕在母体腹中的互相喰食势均力敌，那么，锥生双子很可能便是胎死腹中，双双流产的结局。但假如按那个传说的另一个走向，假如锥生零在母体腹中便彻底吞噬了锥生一缕，那么这样情况下诞生的锥生零，在出生的一刻便注定会是真正最优秀的猎人后代，他将毫无悬念地成为最强的猎人。  
　  
但锥生零却没有这样去做，没有人能说清楚为什么当时毫无意识的胎儿，居然能极力控制住了自己的吞噬本能，不去完全掠夺明显更虚弱的双生弟弟的生命。  
　  
不久前，锥生一缕还不知道锥生零纯血种的身份，也不知道锥生零两世为人经历，更不知道锥生零已经经历了一次锥生一缕的残忍逼迫。在锥生一缕知道这些事的更早以前，刚进入元老院的他便被告知了这个双生子的诅咒，同时他也知道了，即使在出生后再完成双子之间的吞噬，诅咒依然有效。即使是现在，只要让锥生零吞噬锥生一缕的性命，锥生零依然能成为最强的猎人。  
　  
那时，什么都还不知道的锥生一缕是真的生出过“舍弃无用的自己，成全优秀的哥哥”这样想法的。  
　  
锥生一缕一直皱着眉抿着唇，始终没有接话，他只顾着丢开这时终于被他成功解开的铁链，伸手准备推开棺木盖子。  
　  
“所以……”  
　  
就在这时，玖兰枢再次开口，锥生一缕微微一顿，实在有些不太想听他继续说出那些故意伤害的话。  
　  
玖兰枢却不在乎他想不想听，也不顾自己接下来说出的话顺耳不顺耳。玖兰枢只顾说，而且接下来的话他必须说：  
　  
“你的性命是零给你的，要怎么去使用，我希望你能更知情识趣一点，好好考虑清楚。”  
　  
将那句话听在耳里，锥生一缕一下子瞪大了眼，看向冷着脸的玖兰枢时脸上有些愕然。  
　  
玖兰枢特意模糊了某些字眼，说出了那么一大段意思模棱两可的话，不仅是为了瞒骗有可能存在的监视，更重要的是为了锥生零的性命。玖兰枢是在警告锥生一缕，不要因为愚蠢的复仇念头陷锥生零于危险之中。他是在警告锥生一缕，不要成为留住锥生零灵魂的障碍。  
　  
锥生一缕再次低下了头，欲言又止，但他终于什么都没有说。随即他双手一下子使力，推开了那副黑色棺木的盖子。  
　  
————  
　  
爪：原作只有女始祖将纯血分给猎人祖先的剧情，貌似没有提及猎人双子的诅咒和女始祖之间有没有关系。本文这里将两件事挂上了勾，姑且当是私设就好。  
　


	158. 必须之举（三）

第五十九章 必须之举（三）  
　  
校道之上。  
　  
鲜血自少女的身体各处伤口下滑，染红了白色制服，但血很快就止住了。  
　  
远矢莉磨站立的身体有着隐约的不稳，但她仍然不甚在乎地说：“每到这种时候我就会庆幸呢，庆幸自己是个吸血鬼，即使再可怕的伤口，愈合起来也快速得很呐。”  
　  
一条拓麻看准了时机，连忙介入两人之间，以身体挡住了远矢莉磨。一条拓麻低声对身后的少女说：“莉磨，不要勉强，你的伤势很重。而且，现在这个时候，没有必要因为这样的理由而让别人有机会弄脏了支葵的手。”  
　  
红发少年对一条拓麻一直以来明显的对立似乎并不介意，他不以为然地朝对面的两人发出嗤笑，“反正迟早也是要死的，总有一天我会让一翁得偿所愿，无论是本意还是交换。我不是早就已经说过了吗？我会将所有反叛元老院，反叛我的叛徒，通通消灭。包括你……”红发少年微微歪了头，越过一条拓麻的身体，紧盯着站立得有些勉强的远矢莉磨，“和你。”  
　  
一条拓麻眉头一皱，深知对眼前这个被疯子彻底控制的红发少年不能再心存任何善意的侥幸了。不自觉地在人前唤出那个名字：“李土大人……”  
　  
“可恶……”远矢莉磨忽然低喝一声，声音渐渐变得愤怒，“明明声音和外表都是支葵，少在我面前装模作样，指手画脚的！”  
　  
少女双手的电光随着主人的愤怒状态而大亮起来，远矢莉磨坚定地宣布：“里面的家伙！我要把你从支葵的身体里赶出来！”  
　  
红发少年冷哼一声，愉悦地笑了，“把我赶出来？你以为……有那么容易吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻马上惊醒，转身急喊：“莉磨！躲开！”  
　  
然而，已经来不及了。  
　  
远矢莉磨这一次来不及出击，甚至在一条拓麻的提醒下也来不及闪避。红发少年的血鞭竟从地下绕过，忽然自远矢莉磨身后的砖石下方裂石而出，毫不犹豫地朝她直接攻击。  
　  
血肉之躯被幻化出锋刃的锋利血鞭轻易地击穿了，远矢莉磨一瞬间大睁了眼，瞳孔急剧缩小。被自下而上攻击的血鞭自背后洞穿左胸时，远矢莉磨一双眼睛目光不曾离开过对面静立的那个红发少年，娇小的身体要倒未倒。  
　  
直到血鞭无情地生拉硬拽离开了少女的身体，沿着地下回到了红发少年身边。看到红发少年残忍的笑，倔强的少女终于无法强撑，摇摇欲坠。若不是一条拓麻急忙上前扶住，远矢莉磨此刻已经狼狈地倒下了。  
　  
红发少年低笑一声，对自己的攻击居然没有打中心脏而表示遗憾，“嘁～打偏了啊……”  
　  
被一条拓麻接入怀中的远矢莉磨已经奄奄一息了，但倔强少女依然挣扎着不让自己摔倒。  
　  
“支葵……你这个……笨蛋……”  
　  
远矢莉磨低着的脸抬起了，鼻头开始泛酸，一双一直没有流露感情的湛蓝眼睛终于溢出了伤痛。  
　  
“竟然随随便便地就任人摆布了……你不是一直……渴望着被需要吗……为了需要你的人……你就应该……更珍惜自己才是啊！！”  
　  
听着少女那对自己使用着的这具躯壳的训诫，红发少年发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼笑声。  
　  
然而紧接着，红发少年脸上的嚣张笑容一下子僵住了。  
　  
红发少年忽然僵硬地弓下了腰身，抬手抱住了头，有些站立不稳似的踉跄了两步。他的身体在发颤，肢体像是要挣脱什么束缚似的挣脱着现在掌控行动的外来人意志，血鞭也在这时收回了。  
　  
就这么过了好一会儿，红发少年终于喘顺了气，慢慢站直了身体。  
　  
红发少年咬牙切齿地笑着开口，“不准反抗我……千里……”  
　  
话音刚落，红发少年忽然感觉到了什么，瞬间回头看向了月之寮的方向。红发少年的笑容一瞬间变得嚣张至极，随后他终于彻底晕了过去。  
　  
眼看支葵千里在眼前倒下，一条拓麻连忙扶远矢莉磨坐下，过去查看支葵千里的情况。但他才踏出一步，便清晰闻到了空气中传来的熟悉的血腥气息——玖兰枢的纯血气息。  
　  
一条拓麻当即心急火燎，一边扛起支葵千里一边搀扶起身体伤口慢慢愈合的远矢莉磨，步履艰辛地回月之寮主寮而去。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生一缕推开了棺盖以后拿起了之前放下的佩刀，随即站直了身体，安静地退到了一边。  
　  
锥生一缕十分敬业地说着自己在这个时候，以这个无力反抗的人类仆人身份该说出的话：“接下来你要做的事，我一个人类自然是阻止不了的。那么，你想干什么，随你喜欢。”  
　  
玖兰枢不言不语，挑眉看着面前那个似乎油盐不进，又似乎大局为重的锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕不理会玖兰枢的探究，继续敬业地说着讽刺的话——说着之前在黑主家商讨后续对策时，明明已经公开得知答案的那些问题：“你会来这里，是为了消灭李土大人的，对吧？但是，既然你能将李土大人的身体毁成这样支离破碎，如此压倒性的实力之下，为什么你当时没有杀了他……你之所以没有这么做，是因为你根本做不到吧？”  
　  
看到锥生一缕冷静至此，玖兰枢轻笑了一声，声音终于慢慢平缓了下来，“的确，我确实是做不到……我杀不死这个人。”  
　  
十年前，即使玖兰枢已经将那个人打得支离破碎，面目全非，却依然无法彻底杀掉他。即使未能完全恢复始祖状态的力量，玖兰枢的实力依然比玖兰李土强大。那一场对决中，玖兰枢也确实取得了压倒性的胜利。但即使如此，即使只差极轻的一击他就能杀了玖兰李土，只差一步，但他始终无法做到。  
　  
当时的玖兰枢并不是因为心存什么亲情或善念而对那卑劣的纯血种下不了手，也不是因为他当时能力不足。玖兰枢杀不了玖兰李土，仅仅是因为“玖兰枢”不是玖兰枢，而是玖兰的始祖；玖兰李土则是将他从沉睡中强行唤醒的主人。但即使羁绊特殊，即使羁绊是强行建立的，他们却始终是法则所认可的血族上的“主仆”，仆人永远无法取主人的性命。  
　  
玖兰枢走到了棺木旁，睥睨着棺木中那个卑劣生物的恶心躯体，“如果当初我能杀了这个男人的话，说不定闲也不会死。不，不止……如果……”  
　  
玖兰枢难得地想起了曾经不愿再多想的过去，只因为那个罪魁祸首肮脏的躯壳重现眼前。  
　  
玖兰枢记得，那个时候他刚去看过那传说中十年才开一次的蔷薇。那时候，那个蔷薇园的园丁对想为妹妹带回一朵那种蔷薇的玖兰枢说：这种十年才开一次的蔷薇，只要一被摘下就会马上枯萎。  
　  
被人还是被纯血种吸血鬼摘下，都会马上枯萎。  
　  
现在想来，只有那种蔷薇算是唯一对待人类和纯血种都平等的鲜花了。但相比之下，玖兰枢其实更期待一朵能被人类还是纯血种触碰都不会枯萎的蔷薇。这样的话就不需要以树脂封固，也能在纯血种吸血鬼掌中绽放美丽。  
　  
那时候的玖兰枢答应了玖兰优姬，他将来会为被保护在不见天日的地下室中的妹妹以树脂保护起来一朵十年开一次的蔷薇，并带回来送给她。但就在那之后不久，玖兰优姬竟成了那朵被封锁起来，被滴水不漏地保护了十年的蔷薇。  
　  
十八年前的一个夜晚，那个疯子竟然摆脱了元老院的监视，又或者应该说，他在元老院故意睁一只眼闭一只眼的监视下强行将他从沉睡中唤醒。  
　  
然后，在那以后的八年后，就在那个夜晚，同一个疯子再次闯入他的生活。而这一次，他分明是在元老院的协助下到来的。时隔八年，玖兰枢过了八年虚假的童年后，他人生的轨迹再一次被强行改变。  
　  
面对这样的家伙，即使他是玖兰家族的后代，玖兰枢也断不会放过。但可惜，特殊的主仆关系让他即使身为玖兰的始祖也无法处决这个卑劣的后代。  
　  
那时的玖兰枢，想要报答真正的玖兰枢的父母。报答那两个即使明知道儿子已经不是自己的儿子了，依然给了他八年美好童年时光的温柔家人。那时玖兰枢决定，无论是为了报恩，还是为了躯壳的妹妹兼妻子，或者是为了枢极可能的伴侣转生，玖兰枢都想尽全力为玖兰优姬创造出那个曾经的伴侣认定的美好世界。  
　  
而就在将玖兰李土打得支离破碎以后不久，玖兰枢遇上了一个将纯血种的自己当成普通人类，一视同仁地在保护的人类。那个不问种族，无关尊卑地以人类的血肉之躯，护在了自己身前的小男孩。  
　  
从那一天起，玖兰枢的命运再一次改变了。  
　  
很久以后的后来，玖兰枢忽然惊喜地发现，那一天他所遇见的正是自己心属的那朵蔷薇。那朵被人类还是纯血种触碰都不会枯萎的，能在自己掌中绽放的，独一无二的珍贵蔷薇。  
　  
玖兰枢想起，如果当初他真的将玖兰李土成功斩杀了，那么他将不会需要再去寻找真正能斩杀玖兰李土的利剑。如果没有玖兰李土，玖兰枢就能独自清扫世间的所有纯血种，他会完成那个伴侣的遗愿后毫无悬念地自杀。封印了血统与记忆的玖兰优姬也不再有觉醒的必要，如此一来，玖兰优姬会以黑主家养女的人类身份度过短暂的人类一生……  
　  
如果是这样，玖兰枢和自己心属的白蔷薇，也许只能因各自父母与黑主灰阎的交情而只有小时候的一面之缘。或者再往前一点想，如果玖兰李土没有强行将枢唤醒，那么他和那个人就将连一面之缘也没有。那么，之后的纠缠不清，刻骨相爱，全部都不会发生。  
　  
现在的一切似乎都是偶然，但玖兰枢更喜欢用另一个字眼。他认定了自己和那个人不是偶然，那是天意，他们相遇相爱的缘分是命中注定的。  
　  
锥生一缕一直观察着玖兰枢的行动，他看到他脸上的笑容此刻有些难以读懂。  
　  
玖兰枢抬手按上了棺木中那个人略微枯槁的胸膛，感受到了那沉睡状态下微弱跳动着的心脏，那属于这个卑劣生物身体中唯一还有用的部分。玖兰枢忽然笑了，“时机已经成熟了，玖兰李土，真是……让人期待已久的时刻呢，对吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢一下子伸手，握住了站立于一旁的锥生一缕手中的佩刀刀柄，“刷”地一声长刀出鞘。  
　  
锥生一缕瞪大了眼，脸色剧变之际，玖兰枢手腕动作极快地翻转，长刀刀刃朝前，刀尖果断地直接往自己按在枯槁胸膛上的手背狠狠扎下。珍贵的鲜血一瞬间大量涌出。  
　  
就在这时，一条拓麻扛着昏睡的支葵千里走入了寝室，看到的景象让一条拓麻忍不住心脏漏跳了一拍。  
　  
一条拓麻大声说：“枢！你在做什么？”  
　  
一条拓麻急忙将晕倒的支葵千里放回床铺，随即往飞快走向棺木边。他一手死死扳住了玖兰枢的肩头，另一手紧抓了他的手腕，想要阻止他的行动。  
　  
玖兰枢看着自己被长刀洞穿的手掌，看着伤口处冒出的鲜血沿着指缝间流下。长刀不曾拔出，反而一直细微移动着，阻止着伤口愈合。鲜血不断涌出，渐渐汇一汪，将手掌下的躯干染出一片红。然后血泊仿佛无端开始沸腾，随着鲜血沸腾的气泡不断破裂，继而被那枯槁的躯体贪婪地吸收了。  
　  
剧痛不断袭来，玖兰枢却笑了：“你就收下吧，李土，这可是你不惜打乱一切，也想得到的，最浓烈的玖兰纯血。”  
　


	159. 罪孽深重之事（一）

第六十章 罪孽深重之事（一）  
 　  
长刀洞穿玖兰枢的手背，珍贵的纯血源源流出。  
　  
锥生一缕一直在一旁，在看到这个人将长刀扎入手背时便倒抽了一口凉气，握住刀鞘的手微微有些紧张的颤。  
　  
之前说好的计划是让玖兰枢为玖兰李土的复活提供必须的鲜血，但是……提供鲜血可以有很多方法不是吗？为什么一定要这样……他到底为什么可以将伤害自己的事情做得那么果断？  
　  
这时一条拓麻惊恐万状地大喝：“枢！你……”  
　  
从锥生一缕的角度看，玖兰枢的褐色刘海遮住了他的眼，他只能看到他唇角浅淡的笑容，“你在慌什么？拓麻。放心吧，即使我将他碎尸万段也是杀不死他的。既然如此，倒不如干脆如他所愿，让他的肉体复活好了。”  
　  
一条拓麻一时无话可说。  
　  
玖兰枢看着自阻止愈合的手背伤口中不断流出的鲜血被越来越快地贪婪吸收，显得越来越愉悦了。长刀忽然被他狠狠拔出，然后又是一下猛然下扎。  
　  
锥生一缕握住刀鞘的手再次一抖，感觉有些看不过眼了。  
　  
“不，你怎么可以！枢！”一条拓麻大叫起来了，死活拽住玖兰枢握刀的手，不让他再次乱来，“你杀不死他……这到底是怎么回事……不对！你杀不杀他都和我无关！枢，你……你们纯血种为什么总是这么乱来——！！”  
　  
玖兰枢握刀的手臂被一条拓麻妨碍了行动，无法拔刀，他却决绝地直接将被长刀贯穿的手下压，在刀刃贯穿的情况下猛然将手掌拽了出来，锋利刀刃将手掌自手心至食指中指之间完全切开了。  
　  
一旁的锥生一缕似乎也终于看不下去了，“喂！你——！！”  
　  
鲜血忽然飞溅，彻底让一条拓麻说不出话了。一条拓麻缓缓退开了，脸上溢出痛苦，“反正，你要做什么都没有打算向我们解释的吧……你真是……”  
　  
玖兰枢没有接一条拓麻的话，也并不把手上可以自愈的小伤当一回事。他姿态从容地轻轻舔舐了手掌的伤口，巨大的割裂伤随即以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合了。  
　  
玖兰枢自顾自地说，“因为直接向他的体内注入鲜血了，到了明天晚上，他就不需要再用借来的身体了，支葵和你，也就自由了吧。”  
　  
一条拓麻随即大睁了眼。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那正贪婪地吸收鲜血的躯体，轻笑了一声，“这么凄惨的情况下还能复活，纯血种真是令人生厌的种族呢……”  
　  
玖兰枢没有回头去看一条拓麻此刻的表情，他只抬手在他肩头随意碰了一下，“放心吧，你的话，只要头或心脏受重创，就可以直接轻轻松松地化成沙砾了。”  
　  
玖兰枢随即拔出了还扎在玖兰李土身上的长刀，递还给了锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕有些茫然，他接过了长刀，却没有当即还鞘。似乎是习惯性地手腕一转，长刀垂在了身侧。  
　  
这时玖兰枢已经准备要离开了，他依然不愿主动对一旁那低头不语，表情失落的一条拓麻交待什么。  
　  
然而玖兰枢离开的脚步却被截住了，被锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕没有看玖兰枢，他低着头，又一次执着地问出了那些明知故问的话：“你杀李土大人的意愿应该是一直没变过的，而且你的实力应该是比李土大人强的，但你却说你杀不死他，为什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢挑眉，转头看着锥生一缕。他看到那双低垂着的眼，看着那和自己所爱那人一模一样冷静冷淡的淡紫，玖兰枢头一次难得地没有厌恶。玖兰枢微勾了唇，慢慢说道：“很简单。因为我不是‘玖兰枢’，我是玖兰的始祖。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着转身，一边说一边拉开了门，“我本来应该一直沉睡下去，直到变成尘埃。而棺木中那个玖兰李土，他就是将我从沉睡中强行唤醒的我的‘主人’，同时也是害死了真正的玖兰枢，杀害了悠，逼得树里自绝性命，令优姬失去一切的罪魁祸首。”  
　  
听着玖兰枢的话，一条拓麻终于明白他为什么非杀玖兰李土不可了。  
　  
可是……  
　  
一条拓麻终于忍不住将他想说的说了出来：“你是玖兰的始祖，那又如何？玖兰枢也好，始祖也好，有什么区别！从很久以前，对我来说你就只是我的挚友！”  
　  
玖兰枢看着一条拓麻，听了那些话，他笑了，“你这句话，我是相信的。”  
　  
但玖兰枢依然没有再和一条拓麻继续交谈，他就这么离开了。  
　  
一条拓麻深知一晚以后棺木中的人就会醒来，随即再次扛起支葵千里的身体离开。  
　  
偌大的双人寝室里，只余锥生一缕，独对那敞开棺木中的恶心躯体。  
　  
独自一人，他终于松了口气。  
　  
就在这时，他听到了一个只有自己听得见的声音。  
　  
「终于走了……零，你别太生气……」  
　  
他忍不住叹气，他知道他所说的是什么。  
　  
【一缕才是，让你听到那些话，对不起。】  
　  
然而那个声音却说：  
　  
「不需要道歉，零，他说的本来就是事实。我会存在，只因为零的温柔，我知道的……」  
　  
什么叫本来就是事实，锥生零从不觉得他有什么温柔的，明明他才是害一缕无法拥有健康身体的罪魁祸首。  
　  
「零，我知道你在想什么。会这样互相掠夺不是零的错，我们都无法控制自己，但就是因为这明明是无法控制的，你依然没有吞噬我，我才更觉得应该心存感谢……」  
　  
他一时无语。  
　  
「不过……这玖兰枢对自己够狠的啊……」  
　  
【他……本来就是这样的人，玖兰枢一直都是对自己可以很残忍的人……】  
　  
能得见他的温柔，只是因为他是……  
　  
他再次叹气，看着自己的手，很不自在，这仅仅因为这银发少年的身体并不属于自己。  
　  
「零，你说……你的纯血种化身能不能骗得过玖兰枢？」  
　  
就在刚刚，银发少年听到玖兰枢说出他“知情识趣”，说出他“知道这时候什么事该做，什么事不该做”时，他差点就以为他的计划被直接看穿了。  
　  
【恐怕是不能的。】  
　  
————  
　  
二十分钟前。  
　  
黑主家。  
　  
锥生一缕转身，伸手搭上了门把，回头对着锥生零微笑，“那么，零，我去了。”  
　  
锥生零终于还是没能放心，“等一下，一缕！”  
　  
锥生一缕回头，看着犹豫皱眉，似乎想说什么的锥生零，“怎么？你还是……”  
　  
锥生零又叹了一声，下定了决心，随即眼睛定定地认真看着双生弟弟，“一缕，我是真的……不放心……我知道你想亲手报仇，虽然不是真的亲手杀死，你愿不愿意让我帮你？”  
　  
锥生一缕当即微微苦笑，这样的请求叫他怎么拒绝？他怎么可能不愿意相信哥哥，“零，你想怎样帮我？”  
　  
锥生零直视着锥生一缕的眼睛，“我纯血种的能力，附身。”  
　  
锥生零决定动用他刚刚发现，详细机制还不完全确定的附身能力去协助锥生一缕。  
　  
短短的十几分钟里，锥生零与锥生一缕反复试验了他的这个能力。  
　  
新的附身能力躯壳人选的意识会保留，脱离附身之后记忆也会存留，能力主人也能和躯壳主人进行意识交流。而且最最重要的一点，这个能力对人类的身体也适用。这几乎是锥生零助锥生一缕复仇最好的能力了。  
　  
锥生零以气息控制完全隐去了身体的气息，又以自己的纯血种化身幻化了一个分身。随后，锥生一缕以刀划开了指尖，锥生零则再次强迫自己咽下了弟弟的一滴血。明明拒绝血亲鲜血的那个原来的十字蔷薇已经消失了，锥生零却发现自己仍然排斥玖兰枢鲜血以外的所有鲜血。锥生零没告诉锥生一缕，他咽下他的血会觉得恶心，也许是为了弥补弟弟那“鲜血被重要的吸血鬼需要着”的遗憾？  
　  
但锥生零忽然发现，使用附身能力以后，他无法控制他那纯血种化身分身的情绪了，而且化身也无法说话了。那个化身分身变成了一个只有锥生零外表的傀儡。除此以外，化身分身的基础能力和气息感应使用依然可以由银发少年控制，这似乎已经是能达到的最理想状态了。但是这样一个不能说话，反应表现接近化身生物本能，几乎完全脱离本体支撑的弱小傀儡；要不被旁人识破恐怕很难，何况是玖兰枢。  
　  
虽然现在也不过是短暂实践阶段，看看附身一段时间的情况。等到玖兰李土复活时，等到可以实施复仇时才是这个附身能力真正派上用场的时候。到了那时，锥生零得想办法让化身分身不被玖兰枢看见……  
　  
银发少年拿起了之前转交的血蔷薇，即使没有锥生零身体的纯血种力量作支撑，锥生一缕身体中的猎人血脉也极好地激发了吸血鬼猎人武器的力量。  
　  
锥生零不需要以锥生一缕的身体完全杀死玖兰李土，他只需要以锥生一缕的猎人血脉，和锥生零的经验，两人“合力”完成血蔷薇一击。血蔷薇会破除玖兰李土的自愈再生能力，这样就能剥夺他纯血种大部分的生命力。然后就是按照原来的计划夺取心脏，而夺取心脏就是雷米尔的任务了。  
　  
初说过，在卡菡到来以前，雷米尔都会一直隐藏自己，保护在锥生一缕身边，锥生零也确实能感觉得到他的特殊能量波动。然而由锥生兄弟在决定到实施附身，以及试验附身能力的全过程，雷米尔都没有出现，没有阻止，似乎是默许了这个并不会过多影响大局，无伤大雅的做法。  
　  
看着“自己”的手掌，锥生零有些出神。  
　  
满室的寂静中只有棺木中枯槁身体逐渐复苏的细微声响，回神看着最后一丝玖兰枢的鲜血被那个男人的身体吸收，锥生零只觉得烦躁，恶心。  
　  
就在这时，双生弟弟的意识忽然对锥生零说：  
　  
「零，我看你还是快点回去吧，要是玖兰枢识破了，或者发现了你的本体身体。说不定他会拿你的纯血种化身撒气啊～」  
　  
【……一缕，你别胡说八道。】  
　  
「什么胡说八道，据说天生吸血鬼感情也好血液也好，独占欲都是很巨大的啊。你就这么咽下我的血……你真是没有一点热恋期情侣的自觉的吗？玖兰枢长得就很心胸狭窄欲求不满……」  
　  
“！！”  
　  
无话可说的银发少年忽然瞪大了眼。  
　  
不是因为银发少年眼前那黑色棺木里的人有什么变异情况，而是锥生零通过纯血种化身分身看到了黑主家自己房间里发生的变故。  
　  
黑主家二楼，锥生零房间的门被忽然打开了。  
　  
随后，玖兰枢一脸笑意地走了进来。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个占据了主人床铺，在主人的血亲长辈面前畏畏缩缩起来的“锥生零”，他无可奈何地低笑了一声。“锥生零”的情绪变化成这样了，玖兰枢通过跟在锥生零身边的蝙蝠化身感应到的气息却依然平缓，这才明白之前是锥生零在蓄意干扰了他化身的感应。  
　  
看到玖兰枢的笑脸，纯血种化身和身处月之寮的银发少年一样瞪大了眼。无法说话的纯血种化身此刻的情绪不受主人控制，感受不到主人强大支撑的它现在所有的表现都是化身生物本能的应激反应。它现在非常害怕这个比主人还要强大，对比自己化身本体来说庞然大物的存在。而且这个天生纯血虽然表面上看不出在生气，其实已经非常生气了，并且他似乎打算拿自己撒气……  
　  
玖兰枢走近被他吓得缩到了床脚去的“锥生零”在床边坐下，迁怒一般一把抓住了他的衣襟将他整个人扯了过来。  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着对它说：“把隐藏本体气息的能力收了。”  
　  
无法说话的“锥生零”这时已经被他吓得流出泪来了，仿佛害怕玖兰枢一巴掌把它拍死似的，抱住自己的身体瑟瑟发抖。单人寝室里随即多出来另一个锥生零的气息，趴在书桌上沉睡的本体身躯显露了出来。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个害怕得不得了的“锥生零”，连自己都觉得和个小化身较劲的行径幼稚异常。玖兰枢半闭的眼直视着那个满面泪痕的化身，怒极反笑，“这样的光景倒是赏心悦目呢，要是你的主人也能这么乖乖听话就好了。”  
　  
玖兰枢叹着气站起，过去抱起了锥生零的身体，走回了床铺。眼睛撇着那个瑟瑟发抖的纯血种化身分身，玖兰枢脸上的笑意忽然变得温柔起来，“还不滚？”  
　  
由于气息隐藏能力彻底收起了，锥生零本体身体上跟着的玖兰枢的蝙蝠化身终于恢复五感，它终于能看到感应到另一只化身的存在了。“锥生零”看到，那只化身黑蝙蝠忽然对自己龇牙咧嘴地示威。正常情况下它是不可能怕那只蝙蝠的，偏偏现在对方的主人对它表现出来极大敌意，而它却感觉不到自己的主人。虽然不是主要天敌，但这种情况下看到那潜在捕食者之一出现在面前，人类姿态的它又没办法应激反应地做出警示行动；无法感受到主人，主人的血亲在生气，孤立无援的银发少年化身一下子吓得再次瑟缩流泪。  
　  
那个表现太过丢人现眼，情绪反应不受主人控制的纯血种化身少年忽然散成了纯白烟雾，烟雾极快地聚成了一只飞虫。吓得半死的飞虫化身躲闪着应激出击的黑蝙蝠化身，一下子飞回了本体身上，随后不见了踪影。  
　  
抱着锥生零的身体侧躺在狭窄的单人床上，玖兰枢抬手轻柔抚弄着安静少年的脸颊。指尖忽然沿着少年脸颊向下，滑过颈侧胸前，随后顺着向下往腰上掐了一把，还故意将脸凑在他耳边摩挲。  
　  
“所以，零，你还不回来吗？”  
　  
远在月之寮的银发少年身体狠狠一颤，几乎站立不稳。  
　  
作恶于锥生零腰上的手忽然探入了衬衫下摆，玖兰枢忽然轻咬沉睡少年的耳廓，于耳边低声说着：  
　  
“零……你再不回来，我就要对你做别的事了哦……”  
　


	160. 罪孽深重之事（二）

第六十章 罪孽深重之事（二）  
　  
月夜深沉，南方丛林中某座废置的建筑里。  
　  
破旧的窗户全部被厚重的布帘遮挡着，隐没了见不得任何光明的交谈。  
　  
“玖兰李土已经顺利地得到玖兰枢的血液了，复活只是迟早的问题。”  
　  
那个正在说话的金色头发灰蓝眼睛的阴郁男人冷淡地说着话，那原本对他来说是好消息的事，此刻他一点都提不起兴致。  
　  
一翁——一条麻远没什么干劲地说：“事成之后，陛下说可以全权由我选择怎么做。”  
　  
在场的另一人阴阳怪气地低笑了一声，阴柔的男人嗓音随即开了口：“那真是恭喜了，那么之后，你是打算按原计划，推玖兰李土当傀儡吗？”  
　  
“无所谓。”  
　  
一条麻远的语气确实非常无所谓，对比另一个可能性不大的新愿望，壮大元老院忽然变得没有意义了。但那个新愿望太不可能了，陛下不会随便答应。这样的话，壮大元老院这个旧愿望便成了退而求其次的选项。  
　  
一条麻远冷淡的脸忽然挂上了笑意，“但是陛下说，如果我还有兴趣去玩那游戏的话，我原来的计划也是不错的。我可以继续选择让玖兰李土那只听话的疯狗，取代黑主学园里那只养不熟的野狼。让那个幼稚易满足，又自以为是的疯子傀儡成为玖兰家的新当家。那么……”  
　  
说着说着，一条麻远慢慢再次恢复到了兴致缺缺的状态，“那么，元老院的壮大就指日可待了。这样做没什么难度，唯一的不稳定因素是在那个学园里横行霸道，不听指令的，你的那几个猎人。”  
　  
对于一条麻远对壮大元老院之事的兴致缺缺，接话的人并不觉得奇怪，“那几个猎人不足为患，你又不是不了解，玖兰李土可不是一般的疯子。”  
　  
一条麻远冷哼了一声，“玖兰李土年龄上明明是我的好几倍，却幼稚得如同人类小孩。而且有时候思想太奇怪，我到现在都不太能理解，这个疯子当初为什么要饲养锥生双子当中，没用的那一个。”  
　  
声音阴柔的男人十分笃定地说：“也许那个理由出乎意料的无聊呢，‘闲着也是闲着’？”  
　  
然后那男人忽然话锋一转：“该担心的是双子中的另一个。之前只知道锥生零已经接受过玖兰枢的纯血了，本来还想着能不能利用的。结果他居然成了纯血种了？之前我也以为他可以利用一下，但现在看来，倒是不小的威胁，因为他一直无意为我所用。”  
　  
一条麻远冷笑。而且，他还得到了陛下的所有关注，即使是纯血种，锥生零也不过区区一个人类转化的吸血鬼罢了……  
　  
男人轻轻摇着他的竹扇，“不过，陛下似乎不反对我这时候刁难一他下。也恰好，让陛下这次旅途愉快一些。”  
　  
男人阴柔的声音渐渐变得阴狠：“不听话的棋子就没有留着的价值了，这么危险的‘堕落的吸血鬼’，当然是不能让他继续活下去为祸人间的呢。所以……”  
　  
适逢月出云层，清冷月光悄悄从相接的厚重布料唯一的细缝间闯入，恰好照到了与一条麻远对面站着的那人身上。那人衣着华丽，妆容浓艳，脸色白皙，唇红如血。  
　  
手持竹扇的阴柔男人笑了，“我已经下令让猎人处决他了呢。以吸血鬼猎人协会，协会长的名义。”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家。  
　  
锥生零的寝室里正发生着一场恶意的逗弄。  
　  
作恶于锥生零腰上的手忽然探入了衬衫下摆，玖兰枢忽然轻咬沉睡少年的耳廓，于耳边低声说着：  
　  
【零……你再不回来，我就要对你做别的事了哦……】  
　  
独站于月之寮某双人寝室的银发少年咬牙切齿地开始身体发颤，脸皮发红。  
　  
所幸锥生一缕是感觉不到锥生零本体的身体感觉的，也听不到本体听见的声音。但是自己的身体作为躯壳，动作忽然不协调起来，锥生一缕却是能察觉到的。  
　  
「零？怎么了？」  
　  
银发少年快速还刀入鞘，踉跄地走到了一旁的单人沙发上坐下了，慌乱中直接开口和意识对话。银发少年于安静的寝室里自言自语：“一缕，那边出状况了，恐怕真的如你所说，我要先回本体去了。”  
　  
没等弟弟的回应，银发少年抬起了手，他的手指上有着因试验附身能力而制造的伤口。锥生零之前为了尽可能避免自己的獠牙碰到锥生一缕，咽下血液时甚至不曾舔舐过锥生一缕手指是的伤口，此刻人类身体的伤口还没来得及愈合。银发少年果断低头，舔舐了伤口上的残血。  
　  
随着月之寮双人寝室中那个银发少年忽然入睡，黑主家房间里那昏睡于玖兰枢怀中的银发少年在同一时间张开了眼。  
　  
玖兰枢刚刚能认出了锥生一缕是锥生零，可以说相当偶然。  
　  
看到那个听了众多残忍的话，却仿佛油盐不进的人，玖兰枢本不会觉得不对劲的。但是，当玖兰枢把长刀扎入手背，锥生一缕的表现却太不像那个平素对自己敌意满满的人类，倒是像极了那总是将事情憋在肚子里的某人。然后才想起来，他那个挽刀的动作也是，也是像极了某人。再然后，当锥生一缕忽然执着地明知故问，在一条拓麻面前再次问出有关玖兰枢身份的问题，让他变相向自己的好友解释时，玖兰枢觉得自己能确定了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着怀中的人，锥生零这时不知道是想不到怎么解释，还是觉得不需要解释，不言不语。玖兰枢叹气，“零，你想帮你弟弟，为什么不先和我商量？”  
　  
被抓包的锥生零却比玖兰枢还要理直气壮似的，他一把推开了玖兰枢坐了起来，“先和你商量，你就会答应了？”  
　  
玖兰枢半倚在床边，见锥生零这个毫无悔改之心的样子，不禁有些不悦，随即开口，“大概不会。”  
　  
锥生零讽刺至极地低笑了一声，只留给玖兰枢一个沉默的后脑勺，什么都不打算说。  
　  
察觉到锥生零此刻是真的在生气，而不是赌气，玖兰枢终于认真起来了。  
　  
玖兰枢坐直身体，凑近了锥生零，“你的那个新的能力今天……不，昨天傍晚才第一次发现。我们还不知道它有没有什么禁忌，这么贸然行事，你就不怕我担心？而且，要使用那个能力，你还要咽下别人的血，不怕我生气？”  
　  
锥生零闻言又是一声低笑，抬臂格开玖兰枢靠近的身体，正脸都不愿意看他。语气极度不善地回嘴：“你不也把血给别人了么，还拿反驳不了的理由来堵我了，不是吗？再说了，你刚刚用那样的方法放血，你有在乎过我担心不担心？”  
　  
再次被锥生零拒绝接近，玖兰枢却并不生气，脸上甚至漾起了笑容，固执地抱了上去，“零，你这么生气，到底是在吃醋，还是在担心？或者，两样都有？”  
　  
锥生零没有回应，玖兰枢忽然发觉怀里的人在发抖……  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，随即一把掰转了锥生零的身体。锥生零转开了脸，但玖兰枢依然能看到他那已经气得发红的眼，“零？你……”  
　  
这时锥生零终于肯转过头来看着玖兰枢了，一双紫眸里全是爆发泛滥的愤怒情绪。锥生零讽刺地低哼一声，怒极反笑，“吃醋吗？好，我是吃醋了，是担心了。怎么样？你满意了吗？”  
　  
锥生零这不但不接受调笑，反而故意干脆地顺着他的话说了下去的反应，让玖兰枢一时间不知道该说什么。  
　  
趁着玖兰枢愣神，锥生零再次推开了他，起身下床往门外走。然而门却在刚被锥生零拉开一点点时被追过来的人一手伸出按住了，玖兰枢将门板用力按着关上了。  
　  
玖兰枢自背后抱住了锥生零愤怒发抖的身体，怀中人僵硬地挣了两下，挣脱不得，随即自暴自弃不再挣扎了。  
　  
锥生零背对着玖兰枢，他在笑，笑声那么凄凉。  
　  
被玖兰枢抱在怀里的人怒气在爆发，他很清楚这时候安抚没有用，他只紧抱了锥生零，任由他把一直憋在心里的话全部对着自己发泄出来。  
　  
“玖兰枢，我已经跟你说过了，我会渴望活下去是因为什么。而现在，我幸运过头地忽然有机会了……”  
　  
“我已经知道……活下去的话，我就要背负那两个人的性命……但是即使这样，我也已经说服了自己。”  
　  
“你刚刚对着一缕说的那些话，我很清楚知道是为了什么。可是……你一定要这样吗？一定要伤害一缕吗？”  
　  
“你要提供鲜血，复活玖兰李土，我依然清楚是为了什么。可是你有必要用那样的方法吗？你刚刚那是在干什么？你以为自己那样做很帅，很伟大是吗？”  
　  
“你到底在做什么？你对一缕说出那些伤害的话，你以那样糟践自己身体的方法放血，你是……你是嫌我背负的还不够重是吗？”  
　  
刚刚听到玖兰枢为了提醒锥生一缕而说出的那些话，锥生零清楚知道玖兰枢的目的。但越是明白，锥生零就越感觉到负罪。而且，看着玖兰枢决绝地以长刀贯穿手掌，即使玖兰枢的目的是为了救他，锥生零也是愤怒多于感动。  
　  
身为纯血种吸血鬼，锥生零很清楚。纯血种再生能力极强没错，但是，纯血种也是会痛的。  
　  
即使伤口愈合再快，疼痛也是不会减轻的。明明只要供血就好了，为什么偏要用这种残忍伤害自己身躯的方法？  
　  
玖兰枢刚离开支葵千里和一条拓麻的双人寝室时，锥生一缕第一时间让锥生零不要太过生气。锥生零发现自家弟弟是真的太了解自己了，锥生一缕知道，锥生零在看到别人重视他时，他会高兴；但当他看到别人重视他重视到伤害他人伤害自己时，锥生零是不可能高兴得起来的。  
　  
“你这样，是要让我更加觉得……觉得渴望活着，渴望和你在一起是一件罪孽深重的事情是吗？玖兰枢你这个混蛋！！”  
　  
玖兰枢再次扳转锥生零的身体，看到了他只因愤怒而通红的眼眶，随即再次抱住了他。  
　  
锥生零见玖兰枢忽然低头，似乎又想用吻来堵自己的话，愤怒的火焰烧得更高了，他马上开始了挣扎，“别碰我！滚！”  
　  
这一次玖兰枢的吻落空了，锥生零果断地在他脸颊上来了非常结实的一拳。  
　  
一拳击中目标，锥生零当即破口大骂：“白痴纯血种！放开我！混蛋！！疯子！！放手！！去死！！！”  
　  
然而被真的狠狠揍了一拳的玖兰枢却丝毫不觉得生气，他抱住怀里的人不肯松手。玖兰枢深知锥生零这样情绪的原因，错在自己，他不会去辩驳。  
　  
但玖兰枢同时还欣喜于锥生零情绪爆发的契机——  
　  
锥生零那逐渐贴近天生血族的体质，让他的某些情绪越来越无法控制了。以前锥生零大概什么都不会说，而现在却爆发出来了，他情绪爆发的契机正是天生血族对伴侣最为明显的一种情绪，名为“独占欲”。  
　  
两个人就在门口搏斗，重复着压制与反压制，肢体纠缠不休，撞得门板“嘭嘭”作响。执着要拥吻对方的人始终没有以血亲长辈的便利压制对方的血族能力，最后终于吻上了那个不断对其推搡扭打谩骂，但其实一直没有真心反抗的人。  
　  
然而那个吻依然没有顺从，锥生零的极不配合让这个吻显得十分不甜蜜，说是撕咬也不为过。撕咬着躲避，撕咬着拒绝，唇舌尖齿被强势追逐着，撕咬着纠缠，你追我赶。  
　  
直到锥生零的怒火在满嘴的血腥之中慢慢燃烧得平静，亲吻结束，玖兰枢轻抚着对方的背，低笑出声，“气消了？”  
　  
听着那仿佛“志在必得”的笑声，还喘着气的锥生零瞬间再次皱起了眉，“没有。”  
　  
锥生零伸手自背后扯上了玖兰枢的头发，强行要他歪了头，然后直接张嘴狠狠咬上了他暴露出的颈。獠牙扎入血管，大量纯血入喉。这一次锥生零丝毫没有之前咽下支葵千里的血，和锥生一缕的血时产生的那种恶心晕眩的感觉。现在锥生零并不渴血，也没有食欲，但他却恨不得将玖兰枢全身的纯血吸干。感受着对方血液中真实而浓重的所有感情，锥生零的怒意才真正开始平息。  
　  
颈上忽然刺痛，伴随奇异美妙的感觉，锥生零知道自己正在流失鲜血。不顺从的接吻结束后，两人在亲密依偎的互相喰食中逐渐相融，两颗心慢慢再次贴近。  
　  
直到两人都松开獠牙，锥生零稳下了呼吸，不忿地抱怨，“为什么我的附身能力对你无效？”  
　  
玖兰枢低笑了一声，轻轻亲吻了锥生零紧抿的唇，“附身类的能力都有共通点，你的附身能力对我无效是因为我比你强。”  
　  
锥生零不以为然地撇嘴，“我不信，等一下我就去咬优姬和初试一……”  
　  
玖兰枢再次堵住了锥生零那张故意口没遮拦地说出挑衅言语的嘴，一个吻几乎让锥生零窒息。  
　  
对其一通“惩罚”过后玖兰枢才说：“你敢？”  
　  
锥生零呼吸混乱，死鸭子嘴硬似的继续挑衅，“为什么不敢。”  
　  
玖兰枢面对那个难得坦率一时，马上又陷入极端别扭的恋人，他轻叹着笑了，“这样吧，零，我们来做个交易。你以后只能喝我的血，作为交换，我不会再伤害自己的身体。”  
　  
锥生零不禁腹诽：谁要和你做这种破交易。  
　  
而且……  
　  
“不行，明天我还要附一缕的身，去找玖兰李土复仇。”  
　  
“不准去。”  
　  
“就要去。”  
　


	161. 罪孽深重之事（一点五）

第六十章 罪孽深重之事（一点五）  
　  
（突发脑洞）

 

假如零没有回去的话  
　  
　  
【所以，零，你还不回来吗？】  
　  
玖兰枢作恶于锥生零腰上的手忽然探入了衬衫下摆，忽然轻咬耳廓，于耳边低声说着：  
　  
【零……你再不回来，我就要对你做别的事了哦……】  
　  
银发少年咬牙切齿地开始身体发颤，脸皮发红。  
　  
「零？怎么了？」  
　  
银发少年快速还刀入鞘，踉跄地走到了一旁的单人沙发上坐下了，慌乱中直接开口和意识对话。银发少年于安静的寝室里自言自语：“一缕，那边出状况了，恐怕，唔——！！”  
　  
「零！到底怎么了！」  
　  
银发少年忽然一声惊呼倒于单人沙发上，他抱住身躯，脸上发红，身体不由自主地发起颤来。  
　  
“玖兰……枢……混蛋，唔……住，住手……不要……不……嗯……”  
　  
「零！？什么情况！？你说玖兰枢什么？？难道他发现……等一下！？难道！！玖兰枢个人渣！怎么可以真的对这样状态的零出手！等等！零！！即使我感觉不到，你也别拿我的身体发出那种奇怪的声音！！还有人（👉雷）在看的！！零你快回去啊啊啊啊！！！」  
　  
　  
 爪：电光火石的脑洞！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✨  
　


	162. 罪孽深重之事（三）

第六十章 罪孽深重之事（三）  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢经过一轮互相威逼威胁，打打闹闹的讨价还价以后，最终玖兰枢败阵了。玖兰枢松口答应了让锥生零以附身能力协助锥生一缕复仇的计划。  
　  
但有条件。  
　  
其一，锥生零必须答应，在复仇时刻到来，附身能力使用时，本体身体必须有玖兰枢守护。其二，这将是锥生零最后一次使用附身能力。  
　  
第一个条件是出于担心，第二个则是出于独占欲。  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼。  
　  
但是锥生零对此等条件也没有过多地进行无谓的挣扎。  
　  
一来，使用附身能力时，自己那个情绪不受主人控制的纯血种化身表现太丢人。遇到比教强的对手时，别说保护了，不被吓哭就已经偷笑了。如此这般，确实需要一个强大的后盾来保护本体。二来，咽下别人的血体验确实太差。即使是和还是人类时的自己鲜血味道几乎一致的双生弟弟的血，锥生零一样觉得那个味道难以下咽。  
　  
而且，玖兰枢提供了一个更有利的筹码：  
　  
玖兰枢有方法可以让锥生零在使用附身能力时，控制本体身体精准切换成化身形态。也就是说，附身能力发动时锥生零的本体可以切换成飞虫形态，留在玖兰枢身边。一来方便隐匿，二来方便保护。  
　  
锥生零早前就被玖兰枢重新拉回了床上躺下，紧紧抱住了。痴缠打闹中不可避免地转变了方向。嘴上说着正经的事，双手却不正经地到处点火，那种事情上定力不够的锥生零也实在挣脱不开，终于还是顺着他去。这样的情况下，锥生零能坚持不放弃替锥生一缕复仇就已经花光了所有定力。  
　  
忽然一下剧烈颤抖，锥生零揽着身上的人，感受着始终无法抵挡的虚脱诱惑。  
　  
这时锥生零还在狠狠喘着气，听了玖兰枢说的话，不禁挑眉，努力让自己的声音更平稳一些，“怎……怎么做？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑一声，低头亲吻湿润的额头眉心，“非常简单，只要你彻底成为‘成年’的纯血后裔就可以了。”  
　  
古老血族的传统里，天生的吸血鬼在五岁长出獠牙以后，便会被承认为家族成员，十岁后开始拥有发言权，个体的正式成年是在十五岁。而非天生的纯血后裔却不一样。  
　  
由于只有纯血种才有将人类转化的能力，后裔传统只在纯血种中存在，也因此，随着纯血种越来越少，严格的后裔传统失传了。而远古传统里，吸血鬼选择后裔是非常谨慎而严格的，纯血种需要达到成年以后才可以选择后裔。而且所选定的后裔必须经“领地亲王”把关，需要得到“领地亲王”对后裔人选各方面表示满意的认同后才可以对那个人类进行“初拥”，将其转化。假如作为血亲的纯血种本身就未成年，或者未经“领地亲王”同意私下转化后裔，一旦被发现，“领地亲王”就有权利将那个身份不明的后裔处死，其血亲长辈也会被流放。即使不被处死，由未成年血亲转化，或未经“领地亲王”同意转化的后裔，还很可能面临另一种尴尬情况。  
　  
当时八岁的玖兰枢转化了七岁的锥生零，完全是占了后裔传统已经失传的便宜。  
　  
纯血后裔身份上的彻底“成年”，直接关系着纯血后裔的能力精准程度。只要锥生零彻底“成年”了，他的附身能力就能控制得更精准。  
　  
至于这个锥生零经常忘记问的“成年”方式，简单至极。  
　  
玖兰枢说出了锥生零一直知道却一直忘了问具体怎么操作的那个仪式：“只要‘领地亲王’认为零能独自承担责任，认为你可以独当一面了；你再咽下‘领地亲王’的一点点血以后，你就被‘释放’了，也就‘成年’了。”  
　  
被“领地亲王”认可，并咽下其赐予的鲜血，这就是纯血种后裔的成年礼。那么问题来了……  
　  
锥生零刚被亲吻了的眉心皱了起来，“那个‘领地亲王’是谁？你？”  
　  
锥生零潜意识里开始抗拒咽下别人的血。  
　  
玖兰枢闻言轻笑，伸手拨弄着锥生零柔软的银发，然后将脸凑近了，耳鬓厮磨地说着：“我的话，那零恐怕一辈子都‘成年’不了。因为我永远不会真心想‘释放’你，让你去独自承担什么。”  
　  
听了这样的话，锥生零眉皱得更紧了。如果要协助锥生一缕复仇，这附身能力可以说非常必要。而如果按玖兰枢所说，要精准控制附身，最有效最快速的手段便是“成年”。而玖兰枢所说的，不愿让他去独自承担，锥生零也理解的，只是这关心怜惜错了时机。  
　  
锥生零暗叹一声，随即开始激将。他斜撇了玖兰枢一眼，凉凉开口：“可是，这样的话你不就等于一直在对个‘未成年人’出手了吗？变态。”  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零安的什么心思，随即轻轻喷笑一声，答道：“是啊，其实在古血族社会的传统里，零还是个‘幼童’呢……”  
　  
古老的传统里，人类转化的后裔只要一日未被“领地亲王”承认，只要一日未被“释放”，在血族社会里都会如同未脱离父母庇护的幼童一样，是没有任何发言权的。  
　  
假如是在远古时期，锥生零这个由未成年血亲，在未经“领地亲王”同意就私下转化的后裔，极有可能面对的那种尴尬情况就是指这个。终生无法“成年”。锥生零在血族世界里，无论经过多长的岁月，他都会如同没有发言权的十岁前的天生血族幼童。现在不一样，仅仅因为纯血后裔的传统已经失传了。锥生零作为一个纯血种，力量足够强大就能得到普通血族的尊崇。  
　  
而且还有一些，玖兰枢是忘了告诉锥生零的。  
　  
感觉得到怀中人的局促和害羞，玖兰枢决定再扔给他一个爆炸性的信息。  
　  
忽然被身上的人揽紧了腰身，锥生零低哼一声。激情再起，才刚发泄过的人不知为何在这时机再次开始索取。心中暗骂，都到这时候了，这人怎么还不知道节制一下？  
　  
然而身体永远要比嘴巴甚至心思诚实，推拒肩头的双手悄悄攀上了颈，面对对方明显故意的欺负，锥生零不受控制地急喘。  
　  
玖兰枢故意在这时凑近了锥生零的耳朵，低声细语：“说起来……有件事我一直忘了告诉你，零……”  
　  
忽然的恣意触动让锥生零没能忍住冲喉的声音，身上的人却笑得更愉悦了。  
　  
锥生零身上一抖，感觉非常不妙，玖兰枢这状态，怕是又要戏弄他了。可是……  
　  
锥生零这时在想，他们都已经亲密至此了，还能有什么让他觉得难堪的吗？  
　  
玖兰枢恶质地轻笑着，揽住腰身的手在下移，将被疼爱得不住发颤的双腿拉得更开，忽然开始故意大开大合地占有起来。直到锥生零隐忍的声音终于无遮无掩时，在他耳边细细诉说：  
　  
“你是我还未成年以前，而且未经‘领地亲王’同意，私下转化的后裔……不‘成年’的话，在血族世界里是没有发言权的……而没有发言权的话，折算成天生的血族，就是……不足十岁的幼童……”  
　  
锥生零身体随即狠狠一僵，忽然错觉觉得自己被动摇曳的身体变得更敏感了，对方越来越放肆的挺进触动忽然让他觉得难堪至极。异样的羞耻感泛出，受到惊吓的锥生零开始挣扎，勾颈的手奋力抵上肩头推拒起来。但在这种时候，锥生零根本挤不出多少力气。只消耳廓上的轻轻一咬，所有的挣扎即时萎顿。  
　  
锥生零心中不甘暗骂，对着玖兰枢，他果然还嫩得很。  
　  
“然后是……虽然后裔和血亲长辈之间，现实中的关系大多是伴侣没错……但其实在你被‘释放’，正式‘成年’以前……传统上，我是不能对自己还是‘幼童’的‘孩子’出手的呢……”  
　  
听着那样的话，薄脸皮少年脸上快绷不住了，身体就在这时感觉到了那临界的剧烈快感，一切的反抗在这时候通通溃不成军。  
　  
玖兰枢低喘着，气息不稳的动情声音在锥生零耳边诱惑地沙哑调笑：“所以啊，如果零……一直不‘成年’的话……零，想一想……我们之前，以后，还有……现在……”  
　  
脸上烧得发烫，锥生零本能地想逃，继而被狠狠拉回，体内不断燃烧的欲望在为所欲为地撞击出极乐。头脑乱成理不顺的一团麻之际，极端的快感仿佛雪崩，激烈而不可阻挡地袭来。  
　  
随着身上的人渐渐平缓了呼吸，锥生零也慢慢放松了。  
　  
就在这时，耳边低沉笑声惑人心魄地响起：“是不是……很刺激？”  
　  
身上的手再次不安分起来，锥生零顿时满脸绯红，拖着满身疲惫，反抗推搡，“你……你还知道什么是廉耻吗！？”  
　  
玖兰枢终于笑着放过了那个一向害羞的人，状似不安分的双手最后只亲昵地抱住了锥生零，最不安分的部分也退出了。玖兰枢轻吻了怀中人发红的脸颊，“所以啊……在‘领地亲王’这个问题上，你真的该庆幸，‘领地亲王’不是我。”  
　  
呼吸渐渐恢复平静的锥生零一怔，随即开口：“不是你？不是你是谁？”  
　  
玖兰枢开始耐心地慢慢给锥生零解释：“你成为我后裔的那个时候，所在的地点是玖兰旧宅附近。玖兰家的领地，‘领地亲王’自然是当时的玖兰家主。而那时候，悠和树里都不在了，玖兰李土支离破碎地沉睡了，真正的玖兰枢也已经死了。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，是谁已经不用说了。  
　  
玖兰枢看锥生零了然于心的样子，笑着说完了，“所以，‘领地亲王’其实是纯血种的玖兰优姬。只要优姬承认你，你咽下她的一点点血。你便‘成年’了。承认的话，我已经提前向优姬确认了，她早就打从心底承认了你的独立强大……”  
　  
锥生零一怔：什么时候？  
　  
仿佛听得见锥生零心中所想一样，玖兰枢开口：“就是和初，英一起商讨的时候，用纯血种化身去确认了。”  
　  
就在不久前，玖兰枢用纯血种化身向雷米尔质问什么的同时，另一个化身以后裔的血亲长辈身份找上了“领地亲王”——觉醒的玖兰优姬。玖兰枢向玖兰优姬提前问了那些在她看来不明所以的问题，得到了想要的答案，并提出了要求，“所以你缺的，只剩下……”  
　  
然而锥生零再次皱起了眉。  
　  
锥生零比现在的玖兰优姬强大，按照玖兰枢所说，他的附身能力只对比自己强的人无效。那么，如果他咽下玖兰优姬的血，恐怕还是会发动附身吧？虽然知道怎么中止，但附别人的身，控制别人行动的感觉很奇怪，很不舒服……  
　  
“如果零是在担心附身的事，我可以教你一个可以不发动血液媒介附身系能力的方法。”  
　  
玖兰枢的声音从耳边传来，锥生零来不及问怎么做唇便被封住了。口腔里传来了血腥，玖兰枢咬破了他自己的舌尖。但血的气息不止一种，另一种居然是除玖兰枢锥生零以外的，另一种纯净玖兰纯血的味道。那是玖兰枢提前准备好的，就在他向玖兰优姬确认问题时，存留的一点她的纯血。  
　  
混合着的纯血味道，缠绕在一个缱绻的吻之间，掩盖了咽下别人鲜血的恶心。  
　  
咽下“领地亲王”的血，正式成年了的锥生零力量忽然有了充盈饱和的感觉，通体舒畅。  
　  
玖兰优姬的鲜血味道逐渐咽尽，口腔中慢慢只剩属于玖兰枢的馨香。温柔的亲吻，香甜的纯血，热烈的感情，一切都在诱着锥生零顺从。但刚刚还在生气的人却不肯就这么妥协，挣扎着开始反抗。  
　  
锥生零气息有些不顺，奋力将玖兰枢推开了，“你什么毛病，有方法就给我好好说！不要动不动就用这招！”  
　  
玖兰枢浅笑着，依然不依不饶地追逐着想亲吻锥生零，“方法是，保证你咽下的鲜血不止属于一个人，例如刚刚。而更简单的，不想使用附身的话，咽下别人的鲜血时你可以咬破自己的唇舌口腔，混着自己的鲜血咽下……”  
　  
一下忽然强势的拥抱，锥生零的双唇再次被捕获，所有反抗被宣布无效。直到带着浓重纯血气息的亲吻结束，独占欲作祟的人开了口：“当然，我是更希望你非不得已就不要咽下别的任何人的血……要喝，只能是我的……”  
　  
面对那说完话便又要往唇上凑的家伙，锥生零终于红透了脸推搡起来，躲避着继续的邀吻。  
　  
追逐躲闪之间，又一番别扭打闹和痴缠解释以后，时间就这么一点点过去了，天快要亮了。  
　  
锥生零能从气息联合感应里知道，渐渐有越来越多的吸血鬼在向黑主学园靠近。  
　  
随着玖兰李土逐渐苏醒，之前的一大段时间里，玖兰李土用那个不完整复活的本体身体，在可以活动的短暂时间制造的大批LevelD和LevelE，经主人的意识召唤下向黑主学园聚集了。  
　  
而且，正在向黑主学园聚集的不止吸血鬼。  
　  
很快，黑主学园将成为多方战场。


	163. 罪孽深重之事（四）

第六十章 罪孽深重之事（四）  
　  
清晨六点。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零打打闹闹完下楼的时候看到了穿了一身没见过装束的黑主灰阎。  
　  
黑主灰阎这时打开了某个平时上锁的柜子，取出了一把缠满了布条的长刀。  
　  
“理事长？”  
　  
听到锥生零的声音，黑主灰阎回头。他拿着那把长刀，面容说不出的严肃，“锥生，留在这里，别出去。”  
　  
锥生零轻叹了一声，直接说：“猎人协会派人来杀我了？”  
　  
黑主灰阎对锥生零知晓情况并不觉得惊讶，“我可以肯定，你的纯血种身份已经被吸血鬼猎人协会的高层知晓了，但是他们却还是以‘堕落’这样的理由，指派不知情的猎人来处决你。猎人协会已经彻底成为别人的傀儡了。”  
　  
锥生零没有接话，玖兰枢则平静地转移了话题，“战争在黑主学园拉开的话，夜间部的秘密就会暴露了。理事长，你那个和平共处的理想，恐怕要幻灭了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然一笑，或者该说是一叹，“谎言总会有被揭穿的一天，其实说不定我一直期待着这个秘密被学生们发现。大家是接受，还是不能接受，是时候验收结果了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎拉了拉衣领，似乎觉得这太久没穿的装束穿在身上太不自然。他紧了紧握刀的手，往门口走去，边走边说：“总之，锥生，尽量留在这里，不要出去。”  
　  
跟上前来的锥生零淡然一笑，“你知道那是不可能的。”  
　  
已经走到门边的黑主灰阎刚伸手搭上了门把，转过头来的他顿了一下，随即笑了，“总之，我已经警告过了。”他忽然将视线转向了玖兰枢，“枢君，你可怨不得我了啊。”  
　  
没等玖兰枢说什么，黑主灰阎迅速地开门关门，溜之大吉。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零，脸上似笑非笑，“你要去？”  
　  
锥生零转脸直视玖兰枢，眉梢挑起，“你不让？”  
　  
玖兰枢叹着气，无奈地笑了一声，“我就算不让，你还不是一样会跑出去。别以为我没发现，你的纯血种化身刚刚飞出去了，你现在是要用把本体切换过去的方法逃跑，是吗？”  
　  
锥生零倒不诧异化身被发现，他无所谓地笑了笑，话语中有着狡黠的意思：“是不是‘逃跑’，就要看你是不是同意让我去了。你同意的话，就不是‘逃跑’。”  
　  
两人“对峙”着沉默了好一会儿，这时黑主学园上空响起了黑主灰阎的声音，他通过学园广播在以理事长的身份要求学生集合，做好离校准备。  
　  
玖兰枢依然没有松口说让不让锥生零出去，锥生零却已经开了门，一脚走出门去，准备发动化身切换能力离开了。但就在锥生零闭眼准备切换时，腰上忽然一紧，他被忽然两步走来的玖兰枢一把揽入了怀里。  
　  
锥生零没有反抗也没有说话，微微勾了唇，稍抬了头，等着玖兰枢说话。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零那志在必得的样子，不禁笑了，说道：“既然锥生一缕的复仇都已经准了，也就不差这一次。这次也准你去了，但是，你要完好无损地给我回来，不然……说不准我会拿你那个宝贝弟弟撒气。”  
　  
摸清对方的行动模式以后，锥生零愉悦起来了：答应了，这样就不算脱离掌控了，对吗？  
　  
至于那些幼稚威胁，锥生零不会让它们有实现的机会的。  
　  
玖兰枢半闭了眼，看着怀中人微笑得一脸的得逞，随即吻了下去。  
　  
玖兰枢知道那些普通的吸血鬼和大多数的猎人对锥生零来说连威胁都算不上，他明白有些自由对锥生零来说是必须的，因此他不会去干预。但他要让锥生零明白，他的安危时刻被某个人惦记着，这样他就不会轻易以身涉险。  
　  
对你来说，活下去是那么地罪孽深重，你却为了我而心甘情愿背负这些罪孽。  
　  
那么我也要让你明白，不仅我受伤你会加深罪孽，你亦然。  
　  
亲吻中渐渐混入了血腥，浓烈的情绪让两人清楚感知着对方的重视。  
　  
“喂喂，你们俩，在别人家大门口做什么呢？”  
　  
初的声音忽然响起了，和他的气息同时出现的，还有蓝堂英和玖兰优姬的气息。  
　  
在黑主家大门前的拥吻，被忽然冒出来的家伙打岔，又是这样的情形。玖兰枢有些不悦，然而他的不悦很快就消失了。  
　  
怀中的人没有和之前那次一样羞愤反抗，甚至没有理会忽然出现的那几个人的意思，任由玖兰枢加深亲吻。并在亲吻结束后率先开了口。  
　  
锥生零转脸看着初，凉飕飕地开口：“你们不是有任务吗？特意回来这里一趟有什么事？”  
　  
初维持着笑意，略带惊讶地挑起了眉，没有接话。忽然撞见“家长”在亲热的蓝堂英和玖兰优姬则通红了脸，一声不吭地当场石化。  
　  
玖兰枢也看向了神色各异的三人，然后盯着初笑了，“戏看够了，干活去。”  
　  
调戏被识破，初扶额大笑起来，“好，白眼狼，我不跟你们一般见识。”  
　  
初说完，随即再次一把抓起仍自石化的蓝堂英和玖兰优姬的衣领，消失在了忽然出现的虚空裂缝之中。  
　  
玖兰枢转回视线，看到了锥生零那恶作剧得逞的笑。  
　  
锥生零看到玖兰枢这时似乎又要吻下来，就在唇快要碰上时身体及时后仰，“那么，我走了。”  
　  
锥生零的身体在玖兰枢怀里化成了白色烟雾，烟雾聚出了一只细小飞虫，落到了玖兰枢肩头。  
　  
玖兰枢看着肩头的飞虫，无奈一笑。随即，他的身体也化作了黑色烟雾，烟雾聚出了一只黑色蝙蝠，本体已经切换了出去。  
　  
黑色蝙蝠与白色飞虫飞落在了大门旁的柜子上。黑主家忽然空了，徒留一只黑色蝙蝠与一只白色飞虫在看家。  
　  
两只化身就这么落在柜子上，面面相觑。  
　  
————  
　  
晨风猎猎，黑主学园洞开的大门外站着一个叼着香烟的熟客身影。他背上有着猎枪，腰间有着长剑，抬头看着建在凹型山道中的恢宏大门。他知道，他这次到来那个明面上的目的，大概是不会引起学园主人的欢迎的。  
　  
夜刈十牙听到一把熟悉的声音于背后响起：  
　  
“欢迎回来，夜刈。”  
　  
只是那把声音完全没有他话语中“欢迎”的意思。  
　  
夜刈十牙回头，看到了此刻一身正式战斗装束的黑主灰阎，他手持着一把以布条缠绕的刀。  
　  
那是黑主灰阎曾经以为永远不会，也不希望会再用上的刀。  
　  
黑主灰阎收起了平日里的不正经，正经而冷静地说着，“如果你会出现在这的原因，正是我想的那个，我可能会立刻请你滚蛋也说不定。”  
　  
夜刈十牙没有直接回应他的话，转头重新看向黑主学园的大门良久，不禁感叹，“好久没有来这里了，以前就觉得你这阴森森的吸血鬼巢穴不吉利，但好歹他们还算听话。没想到这一次，这里似乎是混入了更不吉利的东西。”  
　  
黑主灰阎没有接话，祸端是他放任进入的，为的是彻底拔除，那东西确实不吉利，他无话可说。  
　  
夜刈十牙没有听到他的回应，并不特别在意，音调平淡地讲述着：“猎人协会下达了‘处决锥生双子之一，堕落的吸血鬼锥生零’的指令，就在今天。这个事情你恐怕已经从你的情报网络知道了吧？”  
　  
黑主灰阎皱起了眉头，“所以，你才率先来到了这里吗？”  
　  
夜刈十牙将对方的敌意看在眼里，“是又怎么样？”  
　  
短暂的沉默后黑主灰阎摘下了眼镜，解开了马尾辫的发绳。  
　  
眼镜代表隐藏，发绳代表束缚。那是曾经的黑主灰阎为了时刻提醒自己“过去已经被封印”的证明。现在舍弃则是因为若要守护他花费心血经营的成果，他就必须重拾以前的技能。  
　  
一头柔顺的浅金发失去束缚随即在晨风中舞动起来，黑主灰阎浅金色双眼冷冷地望着对面的人，“就算对手是你，我也是不会手下留情的。”  
　  
夜刈十牙转身正对了黑主灰阎，曾经默契地共同行动的挚友，如今对立成敌。  
　  
夜刈十牙微微屈膝，右手微抬，不知道他要拿起的是背后能猎杀吸血鬼的猎枪，还是腰间能杀伤人类的长剑，“即使零是纯血种，零不跟我走继续一直待在这里的话，你的黑主学园就会变成战场。你那些无辜的学生就会受到牵连，即使这样你也不在乎吗，黑主理事长？”  
　  
黑主灰阎语气坚定，一语双关，“我的孩子，我自然会保护。”  
　  
天上有厚厚的云层，但太阳似乎已经升起了，衍射的光让四周慢慢变得明亮了。  
　  
看着黑主灰阎真正认真起来的模样，夜刈十牙却渐渐放松了，然后他忽然就这么低头笑了出来，“认识你那么久，这样的眼神还是第一次看到呢。”  
　  
夜刈十牙重新站直了，半举双手表示投降，“跟传说中的最强吸血鬼猎人战斗？我就是疯了也不会没事找死。”  
　  
黑主灰阎一愣，随即直起了身，“夜刈？”  
　  
夜刈十牙在黑主灰阎身上看到了他想看的状态，这时笑得有些随心所欲，“看到你一直以来那个不务正业鸟样子，我可是心烦得很呐，我几乎都要怀疑你的那个‘传说最强’是不是吹出来的了。不过，你今天倒是让我看到了不得了的好东西。”  
　  
看着黑主灰阎手中那把刀，夜刈十牙说着意味深长的话，“你的刀，你有多少年没有碰过它了？现在居然为了和我比划比划把它拿起来了？我还真是受宠若惊呐。”  
　  
黑主灰阎忽然发现自己被戏弄了，脸上不禁有些绷不住，“所以你……”  
　  
独眼猎人大叔爽朗地笑起来了，“还好，你已经把那些该拿起的都拿起了。要是你还像之前那样只知道隔岸观火，什么都不做的话，即使你是传说最强，我也要将你揍得……”  
　  
夜刈十牙的话没有说完，他的思绪被一个来自身侧的轻微声响打断了。夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎几乎同时警惕着转身，正对了那个声音的来源。  
　  
在不明亮的晨光中，踩着薄薄积雪，缓缓走过来一个撑着黑色蕾丝洋伞的少女。金色长卷发随风摇曳得妖娆，湛蓝眼睛深邃而亮丽。少女肤色极白，如白瓷一般，却不知为何那白皙中似乎带着无血色的病态。  
　  
“呵呵……”  
　  
浅粉的唇间溢出千娇百媚的笑声，看到那两个男人，少女饶有兴致地笑了。  
　  
身上有着吸血鬼气息的少女，她脸上那带着的可怕不详感觉的轻笑，让看清其身形后的夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎如临大敌。夜刈十牙瞬间取下了背后的猎枪，直接上膛瞄准了那个少女；甚至主张“人类和吸血鬼和平共存”的黑主灰阎也果断长刀出鞘，刀尖直指那个少女。  
　  
少女状似礼数良好地朝忽然全副武装地和她对峙起来的那个两猎人欠了欠身，然而湛蓝眼睛里的却仍然是满满的不屑。粉唇轻启：“早安，两位先生。从山道分岔路口走过来我都没有碰到人，能遇到两位实在是太好了。能不能请问一下，这里是黑主学园吗？”  
　  
见不安警惕两人并不回答，少女微微歪了头，笑意盈盈地表明了自己的身份：  
　  
“我是之前申请入读夜间部的新生，今天是来报到的，我叫白蕗更。”  
　  
　


	164. 截（一）

第六十一章 截（一）  
　  
“我是之前申请入读夜间部的新生，今天是来报到的，我叫白蕗更。”  
　  
白蕗更！？  
　  
夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎没想到白蕗更会在这个骨节眼出现，上学期寒假刚开始时发生在锥生零身上的夺心事件最大嫌疑的人。在黑主学园即将沦为战场时到来，有何企图！？  
　  
看见眼前两个猎人没有任何反应，金发少女虽然依然笑着，笑声却有些不耐烦了，“所以，能不能请两位考虑那些乱七八糟的事情之前，先告诉我月之寮怎么走？太阳出来了，我有些困了呢。”  
　  
一个算得上强大的人类，一个心软的吸血鬼。以白蕗更的蜘蛛化身监视时就发觉了，这两个人的洞察力作为局外人来说足够强，是元老院和猎人协会两大傀儡机构的阻力。  
　  
虽然构不成威胁，但乱飞的苍蝇总是越少越好的。  
　  
而且，恰好也是那个人重视的人。  
　  
要不……  
　  
杀了吧。  
　  
夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎还在权衡着事情的轻重，考虑着该怎么办时，金发少女的笑意不着痕迹地加深了。  
　  
就在这时，一只细小的白色飞虫突然而来。  
　  
飞虫于晨光中迅速化作了白色的烟雾，烟雾化成了人形后散开了表层。银发紫眸的少年挡在了夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎二人面前，与那个少女对立而站。  
　  
锥生零看着那个金发少女，眼前那个金发少女，她粘在他身上的愉悦探究目光让他不适。锥生零没有回头，语气笃定，“师父，理事长，你们先走。”  
　  
黑主灰阎的工作确实需要马上开始，而夜刈十牙恐怕也得搭把手才行。听了锥生零的话，夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎看着眼前人的背影，随后二人对视，意会，点头。  
　  
黑主灰阎留下一句“小心一点”以后，两人默契地转了身，径直往校园内疾走离去。  
　  
锥生零看着那个金发少女，笑了，“恭候多时了，白蕗更。不……应该说，卡菡。”  
　  
听着锥生零直白的称呼，金发少女笑了，“看来雷米尔和那个人是已经公开在你们所有人面前出现过了？不过，你是不可能看得出我到底是谁的吧，现在……猜得很准呢。”  
　  
之前的一段时间，由于必须让锥生零产生对“活着”的渴望，卡菡动的某些手脚有必须让其得手的理由。而现在，关键的部分都已经完成了，所有人也都有看到敌人的必要了。于是，由凌晨决定各自任务以后，雷米尔就对在场所有人的灵魂发动了能力，让他们能看见卡菡。  
　  
当时已经取回缺失记忆的锥生一缕反驳，之前幻境的袭击中他就已经看到过那团紫光了。而雷米尔则解释，锥生一缕当时能看见，仅仅因为卡菡愿意让他看见罢了。而此刻，无论卡菡是不是愿意，他们也能看见她了。  
　  
但这只限于游离体状态的本体和分身，附身状态的卡菡，只有雷米尔这完全体天使能分辨。锥生零知道是谁，仅仅是猜测：这个可以耀武扬威的时候，是卡菡的可能性更大。  
　  
而卡菡确实就这么承认了，她看着锥生零，嚣张开口，“好久不见，我的玩具。本来想着怎么跟你碰一下面，打个招呼，没想到你主动出现了。看来，你已经记起来了？”  
　  
一双湛蓝眼睛对锥生零细看之下，金发少女一下子笑得更灿烂了，“他们居然成功把命格烙印转移了，所以，他们是真的打算牺牲自己保住你吗？”  
　  
锥生零不语，默认，听着她陈述式的疑问句。  
　  
见锥生零无动于衷，金发少女微微敛了笑容，眼中的嘲讽意味却更浓了，“你就这么心安理得地接受了？哪怕……你活着需要剥夺重视之人的幸福。”  
　  
锥生零忽然明白过来，为什么初无论如何也要让他知道实情，要他认真考虑，要他真心渴望活下去。因为如果隐瞒，如果锥生零犹豫，这将成为敌人最好的攻心缺口。  
　  
而现在，即使提起依然会痛，锥生零也已经说服了自己了。锥生零非常平静，卡菡说的，初和雷米尔已经和他说起过了。而且锥生零也已经决定了，决定接受他们的付出。他会去追求自己想要的，并不辜负所有人的期望，活下去。  
　  
金发少女笑了。她刚刚的话一语双关，意有所指，但她知道现在锥生零还不知道。因为连当事的两个人也未必意识到了那悄悄萌生之物……不对，那个人的话，恐怕已经察觉到了……  
　  
锥生零确实不知道。  
　  
卡菡执着针对的一直是“纯善”，现在黑主学园之内有三个“纯善”灵魂，除了锥生零，还有初和雷米尔。而和“剥夺锥生零重视之人的幸福”扯上关系的正正是其中一个纯善灵魂。而且被剥夺幸福的人，偏偏是锥生零极重视的另一人。  
　  
见锥生零默认的样子，金发少女笑过以后有些故意的惊讶，说出的话听在锥生零耳里依然是阴阳怪气的，“纯善的天使灵魂居然也开始自私了？”  
　  
锥生零不知道她真正得意的是什么，也就不以为意，“早就不是什么天使了，这一世我已经当吸血鬼这种贪婪自私的生物当了很长时间了。”  
　  
金发少女这下是真的笑开了，一双湛蓝的眼忽然成了暗紫，笑容张狂如同锥生零每一次的梦，“原来如此呢，那么接下来的时间多多指教了。我会遵守我的承诺，让这一世的你也亲手杀死你最重要的人。”  
　  
看着那样的笑容，锥生零心中的不安愤怒激涨，眉头紧锁之际没来得及反应。  
　  
金发少女忽然慢悠悠地向前走，锥生零一瞬间想要拔刀掏枪，却狠狠忍下了。她就这么在锥生零眼皮底下走入了黑主学园。  
　  
“对了，”在走远以前，她忽然回头看着锥生零，“作为最后一世的特别赠送，这一次……就让你身边的人也一起痛苦好了。”  
　  
锥生零皱眉不语，紧盯着那个金发少女沉默下了。  
　  
金发少女轻笑一声，转回头去，慢悠悠地走远了。  
　  
看着渐行渐远的背影，锥生零将心中的誓言说了出来：“不会让你如愿的，绝对……”  
　  
————  
　  
月之寮。  
　  
白皙到有些苍白的少女推开了主寮的大门，慢步走入了大厅。  
　  
“是啊，你不是最渴望当女王吗？再过一阵子就可以了。”  
　  
金发少女坐到了主寮大厅的沙发上，舒展了身体，懒洋洋地侧躺在双人沙发上，漫不经心地在自言自语。  
　  
“等我做完我要做的事以后，就会答应你提出的一个愿望。虽然你还没把愿望说出了，不过……你心底最大的渴望是成为女王对吧？我可以用你的身体成为女王，然后把身体还给你啊。所以啊，接下来你要乖乖听话～”  
　  
过了一会儿，少女忽然笑了，“怎么？你觉得我在骗你？可是呢，即使我真的要骗你，你以为你现在还能反悔吗？”  
　  
这时太阳已经升起，吸血鬼们该入睡，阳光透入本应无人的大厅。少女伸直了手，不理会微微的灼痛，欣赏着柔和晨光之中条优美的少女纤手。  
　  
没有实体的她在享受着这份灼痛的真实，“你还不知道吧？那个契约，你借用我的力量，我借用你的身体。但是呢，那个契约我一不小心忘了定限期。假如你或者我死了，无限期的契约就可以不遵守了哦～而只要你我不死，你的身体我就可以任意借用哦～呵呵……”  
　  
少女的娇笑在空荡荡的主寮回荡着，好一会儿才停止了。  
　  
她没有起身的打算，慢悠悠地忽然再次开口，“出来吧。”  
　  
主寮二层走下来一个人。  
　  
一条拓麻警惕地看着侧躺在双人沙发上的金发少女，他微微躬了身说道：“更小姐。”  
　  
金发少女看着那个表面上恭敬的青年，随即笑了，慵懒地说着渗透了威严的话，“一条麻远没有教你该怎么称呼我吗？”  
　  
一条拓麻不语。一翁有教过，但一条拓麻不愿意这样称呼她。  
　  
见一条拓麻不答，金发少女倒不甚在意，在意“陛下”这个称呼的从来就不是她。  
　  
忽然，金发少女全身一抖，闭上眼以前她的眼中暗紫的光一瞬闪过。  
　  
到金发少女再次张开眼时，她的眼神彻底变了。高傲依旧，却少了一丝睥睨，多了一丝愤恨。她看了一条拓麻一眼，说话不再从容不迫，话语中似乎带着疲惫，“你叫什么？”  
　  
一条拓麻皱眉，他的名字，被爷爷尊为“陛下”的眼前人不可能不知道吧。他心中在疑惑，嘴上却依然恭敬，“一条拓麻。”  
　  
晨光依旧，刚刚明明没有任何不适的金发少女这时却抬手遮住了眼。  
　  
金发少女似乎很累，她深深地呼了一口气，“拓麻，我困了，我要睡觉。”  
　  
一条拓麻听着少女忽然如此亲昵地叫着他的名字，说出了近乎撒娇一样示弱的话，一下子有些反应不过来。过了好一会儿他才接着说：“主寮还有一间干净的空置双人间，如果更小姐不嫌弃的话……”  
　  
“没关系，”金发少女似乎真的很困，无所谓地说着，坐直了身体，朝一条拓麻伸出了手，“你过来扶我一下。”  
　  
一条拓麻恭顺地走了过去，金发少女借力站了起来。一条拓麻能感觉到少女身体似乎很虚弱，按之前知道的消息，她身体里的全部鲜血应该几乎放光了才对。只因为心脏不曾损伤而在这样的情形下还能活着，纯血种真是……  
　  
从主寮大厅到二层空置双人间的路并不长，两人却走了很长的时间。一条拓麻能明显感觉到金发少女的虚弱，一路上她几乎将全身的重量都交给了一条拓麻。但一条拓麻什么都没有说，他扶着那个虚弱的金发少女一言不发地继续往月之寮主寮二层空置的那个双人间方向走去。  
　  
走入双人寝室的大门时，金发少女步履有些不稳，她一个趔趄几乎摔倒，如果不是一条拓麻稳稳扶住，她恐怕已经摔倒了。然而金发少女却一点也不觉得丢人或者什么，她嘲讽意味浓重地嗤笑了一声，“看来，纯血种也不过如此，要死的话，还是可以死的……”  
　  
一条拓麻心中一震，不知道她说“可以死”的究竟是她自己，是别的谁……他的心跳得非常快，表面上却死死维持住了不动声色的样子。  
　  
白蕗更知道自己的虚弱，由于和某人的契约，那个人会借用白蕗更的身体，作为交换，那个人会完成她提出的一个愿望。  
　  
白蕗家热衷于皇权，白蕗家也一直被血族社会默认为皇族。白蕗更的父母自然也是热衷皇权的，但在白蕗更还小的时候，她的父母就双双“殉情”了。偏偏就在那之后，元老院获取了政权，之后的时间里，白蕗更从各种身边的蛛丝马迹发现了她的父母所谓“殉情”的真相。因纯血种的便利，白蕗更的身体依然维持着少女状态，但她早就不是什么都不知道的小女孩了。  
　  
白蕗更过去的几乎所有时间都在想复仇的事，但她现在要做的事比复仇重要。她要恢复白蕗家皇族的地位，到她成为女王以后，复仇便是举手之劳。  
　  
那个人出现在她的面前，要求和她立下契约时，白蕗更只以为那个人所说的“借用力量”是指白蕗家的“狂化之血”，谁知那“借用”却是借用得那么彻底。白蕗更无法再控制身体，她的身体被当成躯壳用了，那个人将她尊贵的纯血用得毫不心疼。  
　  
可是事已至此，白蕗更知道只能这样继续走下去。哪怕那个人不一定会完成契约，哪怕要借用元老院的力量，白蕗更也要抓住一切机会恢复白蕗家所执着的皇权。  
　  
一条拓麻扶着白蕗更，步履放得更缓了，他让她稳坐在双人寝室中其中的一张单人床上才轻轻松开了手。  
　  
白蕗更很累，教养却没忘，“谢谢你，拓麻。”  
　  
看到站立一旁的青年表情有些不自然，一副疑惑忧虑的样子，白蕗更一声轻笑，“怎么？你很怕我？”  
　  
一条拓麻并不怕现在的白蕗更，他不可思议地觉得，眼前的金发少女相比之前变得没那么可怕了。他只是在疑惑着这个感觉反差，随即应道：“不是。”  
　  
白蕗更头微微低着，又是一声笑，“是吗？”  
　  
因为没有得到“退下”的指示，一条拓麻不得不继续守在白蕗更的身边。  
　  
又过了好一会儿，白蕗更慢慢抬头，“拓麻，我饿了。”  
　  
一条拓麻一下子拧紧了眉头。  
　  
饿了？那么……血液锭剂……吗？  
　  
据爷爷所说，这位“陛下”从不会委屈自己的肠胃的。而且据说这位“陛下”是喜怒无常的，连爷爷也看不准她的脾气。饿了的话，说不准会发脾气？可是刚刚她的语气听起来不像是要发脾气，更像是在撒娇……  
　  
白蕗更歪头看着面前皱着眉的青年，在纯血之君面前显得不顺服的人是少见的。眼前的青年那么恭敬，细心，顺从，却又不是发自真心地顺服的。他的所有恭顺，都不过是“屈服”。  
　  
难得“自由”一阵子，白蕗更有些小小的恶质，她朝一条拓麻露出了笑颜，“过来。”  
　  
一条拓麻随即内心哀嚎。  
　  
真的要“献血”吗？话说即使从小是朋友的枢，也没要求过我“献血”的……  
　  
一条拓麻犹犹豫豫的，最后还是走近了床边。  
　  
伸手勾住将那个不情不愿的青年的脖子将他拉下，白蕗更张开嘴獠牙蹭上那露出的白皙脖子，要咬不咬的，玩弄着食物。白蕗更觉得这情形有些好笑，感觉自己在逼良为娼……  
　  
看到那青年闭眼皱眉的模样，白蕗更笑了。  
　  
忽然，白蕗更直了眼，在一条拓麻看不到的角度，她的笑容变苦了，苦得那么悲凉。随即有些迫不及待似的，急切地咬上了眼前的动脉。  
　  
白蕗更咬得很急，但一条拓麻却没有太痛，鲜血的流失忽然让他想起，自己已经很多年没有在鲜血方面被谁需要过了……  
　  
直到颈上的微痛消失，就在这时，一条拓麻感觉到勾住他的颈取血的金发少女情绪似乎在低落。刚刚才让她吃了顿饱，为什么她还情绪低落？  
　  
一条拓麻好奇地低头，他看到她皱起了眉。  
　  
白蕗更苦笑中挤出了一丝愉悦，她就这么近距离看着一条拓麻。  
　  
“那么，多多指教了，拓麻……”  
　


	165. 截（二）

第六十一章 截（二）  
　  
月之寮主寮二层，一条拓麻和支葵千里的房间。  
　  
银发少年坐在双人寝室的沙发上，独对着打开了棺盖的棺木，棺木中不断传出细微而恶心的声音。  
　  
听着那样的声音，锥生一缕不禁想起同是纯血种的绯樱闲。绯樱闲直到消散死去也都是干净美丽的，不像玖兰李土，如此污秽而恶心……  
　  
就在这时，双人寝室的门竟忽然被打开。一个金发少女旁若无人地进入了双人寝室，来到了锥生一缕的视线范围。随后追上来的则是一条拓麻。  
　  
一条拓麻不明白这个前一刻说要睡觉，下一刻却要吃东西，再下一刻又要出去走走的，喜怒无常的纯血之君到底为什么忽然要到这里来。这双人寝室里躺着棺材的那个纯血种已经够不详的了，现在再来一个……天知道这么两个纯血种聚在一起最后会弄出什么可怕东西来？  
　  
一条拓麻不知道该用什么合理一点的理由阻挠白蕗更，“更小姐！这……”  
　  
锥生一缕则只冷冷看了白蕗更一眼，没有过多在意。  
　  
白蕗更视线忽然看向了某处，湛蓝眼眸顿转鲜红，躲藏着的一只黑色小东西忽然发出惨叫，坠落在地以后化成了黑色烟雾，继而消失不见。  
　  
白蕗更微微一笑置之，然后自然至极地在那敞开的棺木边蹲下了，她托腮看着棺木中的枯槁身体，笑道：“拓麻，让那个人类出去，到那个空房间待着。”  
　  
一条拓麻一时间反应不过来，“什么？这……”  
　  
锥生一缕皱起了眉，一瞬间考虑了众多拒绝的理由，但那些借口在这个时候这个立场都太站不住脚。他最终什么都没有说，默默起身走出了门外，带上了门。  
　  
蹲在棺木边观察的白蕗更忽然彻底安静下来了，一条拓麻尴尬地站在一旁，想着该用什么借口离开。  
　  
然而一条拓麻不知道，寝室中进行着一场没有人看得见的会面。  
　  
无人能见的黑发金瞳青年平静地看着那暗紫光团一言不发，光团则显得十分愉悦。  
　  
自踏入月之寮不久，卡菡就已经脱离了白蕗更的躯壳，在特殊的人面前，保持安全的游离状态非常有必要。  
　  
光团忽然轻笑了一声，女声混沌地回响着：  
　  
「雷米尔大人，不去看看你那个可爱的透明灵魂小朋友么？」  
　  
刚刚锥生一缕离开时，卡菡本体留下了，一个高等恶魔分身则在雷米尔眼皮子底下明目张胆地跟在锥生一缕身后离开了。  
　  
低等恶魔分身只能执行单一命令，中等恶魔分身能使用情绪影响能力，高等分身能独立思考并为本体缔结附身契约，恶魔本体则能使用所有能力，并能直接执行附身。  
　  
明摆着的调虎离山，两边都是。  
　  
玖兰李土这边和锥生一缕那边，两边卡菡都是要搞什么小动作的。偏偏雷米尔没有身外化身的能力，恶魔卡菡却有，这样的情形下雷米尔无法两处同时兼顾。  
　  
雷米尔不知道卡菡安的什么心。  
　  
权衡过后，雷米尔忽然散去了实体。  
　  
双人寝室里终于真正安静了。  
　  
白蕗更撇了一眼不远处的那团暗紫光，似乎有些无所谓。现在的情况都是为了自己的目的而必须付出的代价，为了……  
　  
为了……白蕗家的皇权？  
　  
湛蓝的眼一瞬透出疲惫。  
　  
是什么时候开始的？白蕗更自认为理所应当背负上的东西越来越让她觉得疲惫了。  
　  
白蕗更的父母从她记事时开始就一直对她说：更，你是为了成为女王而诞生的。  
　  
一直以来白蕗更也是如此认定的。  
　  
后来，白蕗更的父母离奇“殉情”，再后来血族社会不再需要王族。但那时，白蕗更“为了成为女王而诞生”的想法早已根深蒂固了。  
　  
假如真的到了哪一天，假如她亲手恢复了白蕗家族执着的皇族地位，是不是就可以……  
　  
可以解脱了？  
　  
到了那时候，是不是就可以想一想，自己要的究竟是什么？  
　  
可是，恐怕没有机会了呢。既然已经错了，何不一错到底，反正已经没有什么能让自己后悔的了。  
　  
白蕗更看着棺木中枯槁的身躯，看着这自以为能利用那个卑劣恶魔的愚蠢纯血种，忽然一笑。  
　  
呵……  
　  
你的下场也不会好到哪里去……  
　  
白蕗更抬手，带着利爪的手狠狠紧握成拳。  
　  
一条拓麻大睁了眼，鼻端清晰闻到奇异的甘草幽香，他看到已经没有多少鲜血可以流的白蕗更从指缝间缓慢地流出了鲜血，滴落在了棺木之中。  
　  
就在这时，白蕗更听到了那个恶魔的下一个吩咐。一瞬间，她怔住了。  
　  
反正已经……没有什么能让自己后悔的了……吗？  
　  
白蕗更迷茫了，可她最终还是选择了妥协。  
　  
“拓麻，过来扶我一下。”  
　  
被再次点名，一条拓麻愣神之后马上朝那个似乎蹲得太久而麻了腿，或者是失血后贫血的纯血之君走去。  
　  
然而……  
　  
一条拓麻不禁想：果真，喜怒无常……  
　  
就在这时，黑色棺木中的人忽然张开了眼。  
　  
————  
　  
带上了空置双人寝室的门，锥生一缕径自坐上了寝室基本配置的沙发，他有些心神不宁。  
　  
想及白蕗更就这么进入了玖兰李土的房间，想到刚刚明显看得到的跟着白蕗更的那个暗紫光团……  
　  
但就在他坐下不久，一团暗紫光穿过了双人寝室的门直接出现在了房间之中。  
　  
锥生一缕看到了那团光，心底的警惕一下子被操纵了，恐惧被恶魔分身放到了最大。他不由自主地站起，盯着那光团，即使没有意义，依然戒备着伸手握住了佩刀的柄。  
　  
高等恶魔分身轻易地从灵魂的变化中发现锥生一缕的状况，它轻笑了起来。  
　  
「你好啊，锥生一缕。」  
　  
锥生一缕看着那悠闲地出现在面前的紫光，只皱起了眉头，没有接话。  
　  
「雷米尔似乎已经在你们面前公开露过面了，所以，你应该看得见我的，对吧。」  
　  
暗紫光团似乎并不在乎锥生一缕的沉默，仍自说自话，干扰着这个意志不坚，情绪容易被左右的透明灵魂。  
　  
「只有你一人吗？还以为雷米尔能有多重视你，现在看来也不过如此？」  
　  
之前那个叫初的人已经对锥生一缕说起过，卡菡似乎认为雷米尔对他的执着过头了，误以为他是他重视的人。听到初的话以后，锥生一缕一下子便想起了之前幻境之中，那个恶魔自顾自地说出的那些狗嘴里吐不出象牙的话，她说他是雷米尔的“床伴”……  
　  
她到底为什么会这样误会！？  
　  
她不是说过的吗？他对那个人来说，明明只是累赘而已。  
　  
而且那个初让锥生一缕配合雷米尔，让卡菡继续误会下去才是最好的做法。当时锥生一缕在震惊：配合让她继续误会？误会什么？“床伴”吗？？这他妈要怎么配合！？  
　  
暗紫光团这时仍自顾自说着：  
　  
「说起雷米尔，锥生一缕，明明你的生死牵扯了他的强弱，他却没有禁锢你的自由，任由你自在地活着，他却因此不得不为了契约跟在你身边保护你了这么长时间。之前你是被抹去记忆了吧？让你记得的话，你就会是个累赘呢。而现在，恢复记忆的你居然没有选择自杀吗？」  
　  
锥生一缕咬着牙，只当它不存在，始终沉默不语。  
　  
「锥生一缕啊锥生零一缕，明明是个弱小的人类，你没办法变得强大。没有强者因为因缘牵绊而执着于你，可有可无的弱小生命。偏偏还因为契约，性命牵扯了同伴的强弱，让人不得不分心去保护你。这样的你，居然还能安心活着？」  
　  
经过凌晨的商议，锥生一缕已经清楚知道卡菡有着对他人情绪的干扰能力。而且卡菡对人心的干扰是最直接的，身为恶魔的她能准确读出锥生一缕内心深处一直存在的所有自卑，卡菡说的问题本就是锥生一缕心想过的。  
　  
包括……  
　  
自杀。  
　  
就在这时，锥生一缕的手腕忽然被冰凉的温度包裹，他随即看到一个黑发青年的背影随着一阵金光出现在自己身前，将自己护住了。  
　  
看到雷米尔终于出现，那恶魔分身当即笑了：  
　  
「哦？雷米尔大人，终于过来了啊。怎么不留在那边？说不定我会动什么手脚哦～」  
　  
雷米尔没有接话，只静静注视着光团。  
　  
恶魔分身则自顾自地继续寒暄着：  
　  
「放心，只是跟他打了个招呼而已，我还没来得及对他做什么呢。」  
　  
由于一些犹豫顾虑，雷米尔自锥生一缕身边缺席了一两分钟。但就在这短短一两分钟，锥生一缕依然因为恶魔分身的干扰而造成了重大的影响。雷米尔来得及听到的最后的那些话，对锥生一缕的影响足够大。  
　  
雷米尔在昨晚午夜任由锥生一缕伤了自己，然后观察了他的灵魂本源。他知道锥生一缕心中一直有太多的结，解开那些结需要用非常手段，锥生一缕也许会很痛苦。但透明状态的灵魂太过容易情绪化，再这样放任下去，总有一天情况会去到无法控制的地步。  
　  
暗紫的恶魔分身却不知道雷米尔在思考什么，它只继续着它的干扰。它饶有兴致的说出了不知道对谁说的话，对锥生一缕进行着干扰，也对雷米尔进行着干扰。  
　  
「说来，我到现在还不太能确定你是不是真的喜欢他，而且他好像很讨厌你呢……」  
　  
听着这样的话，雷米尔终于皱起了眉。  
　  
雷米尔已经确认过自己的心意，而锥生一缕也因为自己刻意的远离而对自己带上了抵触。但雷米尔不在乎，因为这正是他想要的状况，他深知自己不可以再过多接触锥生一缕了。天使的执着何其顽固，一旦陷入，他也许会不顾命格烙印依然存在而义无反顾地堕落。如果某些事真的发生了，不但会正中敌人下怀，还会伤害锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕听了那恶魔分身说的话却越发迷茫了。  
　  
谁喜欢谁？谁讨厌谁？  
　  
他喜欢我？我喜欢他？  
　  
不太可能……  
　  
我讨厌他？他讨厌我？  
　  
我不讨厌他，他的话……  
　  
【锥生一缕，你真的是我见过最麻烦的人类。】  
　  
他的话，讨厌我也是正常的吧？  
　  
在雷米尔出现以前，听了那恶魔分身说出的那些话，锥生一缕真的想了很多很多。  
　  
锥生一缕知道在现在的整个局面之中，自己的存在是最尴尬的，仅仅因为他被最关键的人重视着，生死牵扯着另一个关键的人的强弱，因此他才有了被爱屋及乌的理由。除此以外，他便什么都不是。  
　  
锥生一缕迷茫地听着恶魔分身所直接说出的，自己一直存在的黑暗面。在明知道对方有着干扰能力的情况下，锥生一缕的心依旧乱了。这便是恶魔的能力，这便是透明状态灵魂的特性。  
　  
明明是个弱小的人类，没办法变得强大……  
　  
没有人因各种因缘执着于自己，可有可无的弱小生命……  
　  
性命因契约扯了同伴的强弱，让人不得不分心去保护……  
　  
锥生一缕，这样的你，为什么还有脸活着？  
　  
锥生一缕知道，身为人类的自己是没办法强大到对现在的局面有多少用处的。而且，从知道忽然冒出的那两个人和自家哥哥的关系，以及知道他们找上门来的目的开始；从再次发现所有人都在围绕着哥哥转开始，锥生一缕发现自己心底某种情绪在刻意的干扰放大之下再度死灰复燃了——  
　  
那是锥生一缕自知最不可饶恕黑暗面，名为“嫉妒”。  
　  
锥生一缕发现情况依然不曾变过，自己的存在始终是可有可无的。锥生一缕依然是那个除了双生哥哥会在乎，便谁都不会管他死活的可怜虫。  
　  
而且，虽然不是锥生一缕本人所愿，由于契约，那个人的强弱与自己的性命不得不牵扯在了一起。也因此，那个人才不得不保护着他。  
　  
假如锥生一缕没有取回自己的记忆，雷米尔对他来说就不过是个刚刚见面的陌生人。但从锥生一缕断断续续的记忆变得完整起来以后，他便成了在自己身边默默守护了两个多月，多次在危难时刻出手解救的人。即使只是因为契约，被这样不求回报地保护着，锥生一缕依然不得不介意。  
　  
是不是真的只有自杀，才能让自己终结这个无用累赘的尴尬身份？  
　  
但这一次锥生一缕不想轻易放弃。如果自己放弃，零会伤心的。而且……这个人也……  
　  
锥生一缕看着眼前黑发青年的背影。  
　  
这个人……他会伤心吗？  
　  
只因契约而不得不保护，他不会伤心的吧……  
　  
说完了要说的话，恶魔分身满意地笑了出声：  
　  
「呵呵……那么，到终焉的时刻，期待那时再次见面。雷米尔大人。」  
　  
雷米尔看着那恶魔分身就这么离开，直到敌人的能量波动远离了，彻底稳定下了，他才总算松了口气，随即松开了抓住少年手腕的手。  
　  
雷米尔没有回头，他知道此刻的锥生一缕恐怕内心在迷茫，不禁一叹，“不要有随便舍弃性命的念头，不需要。”  
　  
锥生一缕跌回了沙发上，听着那第一次清晰听见的，冷静清澈的青年音，他低着头不言不语。之前首次正面交谈的不愉快让锥生一缕有些抵触雷米尔的“颐指气使”，他明明没有舍弃性命的念头，却就是忍不住，就是不想顺着他说的话去答应。  
　  
锥生一缕说：“凭什么听你的……我的事不用你来操心……”  
　


	166. 截（三）

第六十一章 截（三）  
　  
“凭什么听你的……我的事不用你来操心……”  
　  
雷米尔明白，锥生一缕对他的抵触有他自己故意为之的成份，他无意去计较。  
　  
但另一些抵触，雷米尔却觉得不能不管，“生命得来不易，你的家人，你的兄弟父母，他们都不会希望你随意挥霍生命。”  
　  
听到雷米尔的话，锥生一缕却更苍白了脸，“父母……那算是什么父母……他们不过是……猎人协会饲养的番犬，如同机械一样，抹杀了闲的……他们不分青红皂白地杀了未彻底堕落的吸血鬼，然后又用那双手拥抱我……”  
　  
锥生一缕有些迷茫地向雷米尔诉说着自己龌龊的秘密，那些从未向任何人诉说的话。  
　  
曾经因为站在绯樱闲的立场看待事情，锥生一缕一直认为父母有错在先。人心肉做，他不至于真的觉得父母死有余辜。对于父母的死，他发现自己一直是矛盾的。他一边站在儿子的立场想要后悔，却另一边又站在绯樱闲的立场告诉自己父母有错，他们是以死谢罪，他没有必要后悔。  
　  
锥生一缕一直在等，等一个能说服他的人，等一个人给他一个可以真心愧疚的理由，等一个人告诉他那样去想是不对的。他渴望着有人能将他已经走歪的路重新扳回来，他曾以为那个人会是他的哥哥，但过于温柔的哥哥不愿在已经造就的悲剧上再责怪自己。  
　  
他想要听到的话，始终没有人对他说。  
　  
锥生一缕觉得，可能一切都已经太迟了。  
　  
锥生一缕渐渐不懂自己究竟为了什么而选择向那个人讲述这些。他似乎一直在做着这样的事，说出那些惹人厌恶的话，引来别人的冷眼。仿佛只要能坦然应对那些冷眼，他就真的能不在乎别人的厌恶。  
　  
锥生一缕迷茫地一直讲述着，“他们还三不五时地用‘检验是否可用’的目光看着我，让我痛苦万分……还说什么‘可惜一缕不能成为猎人’，什么‘一缕如此虚弱太可怜’……这样的父母，我不稀罕……而且，即使现在我已经不再病恹恹了，情况又有什么不一样……我依然什么都不是。这样半吊子的生命，我……”  
　  
“够了。”  
　  
一声低喝打断了未说完的话，锥生一缕看着那个转过了身，面容严峻的黑发青年。他茫然地看着那个他从未真正看清容貌的青年。  
　  
听着雷米尔的话，看着他愤怒严肃的面容，锥生一缕沉默下来了。  
　  
听到锥生一缕那些自暴自弃的话，自沉睡醒来至今雷米尔第一次真正愤怒了。因为要取绯樱的心血，他读取过绯樱闲的灵魂记忆，看是可以直接获取，还是需要契约。他因此知道了绯樱闲和锥生家之间纠葛的始末。之后，因为另一个契约，雷米尔寻找读取过相关灵魂的记忆……  
　  
雷米尔不知道锥生一缕是不是能接受接下来他要告诉他的事，眉心隐隐发紧，“你以为绯樱闲的恋人是锥生夫妇猎杀的唯一的一个LevelD吗？你应该了解你父母的性格，你真的认为他们会不分青红皂白地杀了无辜的LevelD？你真的认为父母对你的保护是同情？而且，锥生一缕，你是真的觉得自己的生命可有可无？”  
　  
锥生一缕看到那高挑瘦削的黑发金瞳青年忽然两步走近，伸手托住了自己的脑后。低头间，额心相触。  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
极快的金光闪过，锥生一缕双目大睁，凄厉惨叫着狠狠推开了雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔退开了两步，站稳的他开始严肃地讲述对锥生一缕来说有些残酷的真相：  
　  
“锥生秋人，出身于锥生猎人世家，毕生所猎杀的LevelE吸血鬼四千余，他暗地里猎杀的LevelD吸血鬼也有二百余。柏木真澄，出身于柏木猎人世家，与锥生秋人结为伴侣后改姓锥生。她毕生猎杀的LevelE有三千余，暗中猎杀的LevelD也有百余。她还参与过暗中联合行动，剿杀过一个LevelB。”  
　  
“吸血鬼猎人们一直都有背着猎人协会暗中组织猎杀LevelD以上吸血鬼的行动。锥生夫妇所杀的吸血鬼当中，命丧有意识地主动猎食的吸血鬼獠牙下的人超过十万四千，人数和命丧无意识猎食的LevelE獠牙下的人持平。”  
　  
“绯樱闲执着的那个男人，他非自愿地变成吸血鬼以后怂恿绯樱闲与其私奔。在他接受自己身份后的一年间，出于其主动猎食，死于其獠牙下的有五十一人。我刚刚让你看到的是其中三人的经历。考虑到你的接受程度，我给你看的还不是最可怜的人，更不是最惨烈的经历。”  
　  
雷米尔作为引导灵魂审判的天使，有着以自己为媒介让别人读取特定灵魂经历，让其感同身受的本源能力。作为本源能力的代价，雷米尔也会一同经历那些感觉。也正因为如此，“神的慈悲”才更不可以拥有过多感情，否则他将难以在长时间亲身经历别人的感觉下维持公平。  
　  
带着杀孽的灵魂，多说无益。让他们亲身经历所杀生灵的被杀过程，经过感情的感同身受以后，悔或不悔，自有分晓。  
　  
看到锥生一缕缩在沙发上痛苦地抱着头的姿态，雷米尔的眉心在痛。他的感情已经超出了对众生的慈悲怜悯，命格烙印在启动。感觉不到自己的感情，理性上不断地让自己不要过多地插手，但眉心的痛太明显，那让他更加地觉得，他不能不管眼前的少年。  
　  
雷米尔知道锥生一缕需要一个宣泄的缺口，他现在的痛苦是必须的，否则他的脆弱很可能遭到利用，后果不堪设想。有些时候人要清醒就需要狠狠的当头棒喝，现在他越是疼痛，便越是能看得清。  
　  
“从人类变成的吸血鬼，他们忽然得到了比人类强大得多的力量，但是能忍住吸血鬼欲望本能的本就不多。他们当中的一部分获得了力量，接受了身份，存在着理智，却不愿控制欲望。这部分沉溺血腥的吸血鬼会有意识在猎食，甚至玩弄他们认为的食物。相比LevelE他们无度得多，也残忍百倍。”  
　  
“堕落成LevelE的吸血鬼会如同野兽一般无差别地袭击人类，但野兽般的LevelE猎食不过是生存本能。只要不饥饿了，便会停下。而沉溺于血腥与杀戮的LevelD，他们的虐杀却有可能只因为他们觉得那样会快乐，这样为了追求心中所谓‘愉悦’的虐杀却是无止境的。”  
　  
“而且就因为他们未堕落成LevelE，即使残杀多少人，吸血鬼猎人们都没有杀他们的权力。你觉得LevelE被猎杀理所当然，LevelD却不是。但是由人类所变的吸血鬼，无论是稳定还是不稳定，能以血液锭剂代替，做到不沾人命的根本没几个。”  
　  
“锥生一缕，我可以告诉你，你的父母所杀的吸血鬼没有一个是无辜的。”  
　  
锥生一缕开始流泪。  
　  
一直被私情的手蒙敝了眼，他看到的东西通通都是自己以为的真相。直到这一刻，眼前的人狠狠拉开了那只手，将真正的真相全部展现眼前。  
　  
绯樱闲那个还未堕落的LevelD恋人，他的死在猎人抹杀LevelE的程序上不符合猎人协会的规定，但他却不无辜。而且正正因为他“还未堕落”，竟成了他残害多人而不能被制裁的理由。偏偏这“还未堕落”，就是锥生一缕觉得父母有错的理由。  
　  
泪水朦胧了眼，坐在沙发上的锥生一缕忽然看到雷米尔再次向他走来。想及刚刚看到的可怕经历，锥生一缕只想逃，想推开他，“不！不要过来！走开！走——！！”  
　  
抵抗的手被一下子拉开了，脑后再次被托住，低下来的脸近在咫尺，额心再次强行相抵。  
　  
然而这一次锥生一缕没有惨叫，他仿佛哑了，只不断流泪。  
　  
雷米尔让锥生一缕感受到了锥生夫妇临死时的感受，额心分开，近距离的冷静声音似乎变得温和了。  
　  
“你的父母都出身于猎人世家，他们是真心认为他们所做的工作保护了人类。无论猎人协会是不是存在，是不是干涉，他们的想法都是一样的。他们会希望你能成为他们的一员，与协会毫无关系，仅仅因为他们认为他们所做的工作是神圣的。身为人类，自伤害同族的吸血鬼獠牙之下保护他们力所能及可以保护的人，那是身为弱小人类的他们最为崇高的信仰。”  
　  
“他们担心你的身体，也仅仅只是担心而已，直到他们死去以前，他们都只在盼望你和你的哥哥能逃离敌人活下去。你们两个对他们来说都是独一无二的，是互相不可代替的两个存在，谁都不是可有可无的。”  
　  
锥生一缕身体在发抖，被松开的手抓住了雷米尔的衣襟，似乎想将他推开，又似乎不是……  
　  
雷米尔明知道自己该离锥生一缕远一点，不能再继续接近了。但少年那透明的灵魂染上了绝望的灰，此刻的他需要拥抱，需要安抚。但他自知不是温柔的守护天使，他的身体甚至没有温度，他不确定自己是不是能安抚他的人。  
　  
但是……现在似乎没有别的人选了。  
　  
无视隐痛的眉心，冰凉的手臂移动着，环抱住了哑口无言的少年。  
　  
被刚刚还抵触着的黑发金瞳青年拥抱了，锥生一缕明明该推开他的，但青年身上的冰凉却渐渐让他冷静下来了。他攥紧了他的衣襟，听着耳边平静冷硬，却有着不容质疑威严的话。  
　  
“你是人类，注定了没办法像我们这些异类一样强大。你生而为人类，这不可选择，也不是错。”  
　  
“你的存在一直都有人重视着。你要记得有人关注着你，守护着你。对重视你的人来说，你是独一无二的，你的存在从来都不是可有可无。”  
　  
“你不需要因为自己的性命牵扯到我的力量而觉得有所负担，相信我，我能保护好你。”  
　  
头发上有轻轻抚摸的感觉，这个感觉让锥生一缕回想起了多年以前，父母一起哄自己入睡的情形。  
　  
那时候，锥生兄弟还都很小很小，还不是懂得去顾忌什么的年纪。小小的锥生零抱怨父母只知道关心弟弟，父母则嬉笑着故意逗锥生零玩让他“一边去”。然后锥生夫妇和锥生一缕笑成了一团，三人一起笑话哭鼻子的锥生零。  
　  
【零！无论如何！救救一缕！】  
　  
【带一缕离开！好好活下去！】  
　  
多年以后，那个犯下不可弥补错误的少年得到了理由，他终于可以带着真心的愧疚痛哭出来。  
　  
他任由自己缩在那个人怀里，任由他拥抱着自己。  
　  
锥生一缕他终于等到了这样的一个人。那个人告诉他，某些事他是错的，某些事却不是。那个人让一直以为看到真相的他看到了真正的真相，给了他可以真心愧疚的理由。那个人让他明白依然有人重视着他，他不是可有可无的。那个人说，他会保护他。  
　  
少年把脸埋进了冰凉的胸膛，泣不成声。  
　  
雷米尔只拥抱着怀中温暖的少年，任他一直哭泣。  
　  
暗室之中，一天前还似乎无法互相走近的两个人此刻亲密地拥抱着，就这样过了很长很长一段时间。  
　  
直到雷米尔终于在持续的眉心疼痛中回神。那个疼痛在提醒他，不该再和怀里的人过多接触了。  
　  
确实，太接近了，不可以再影响他了。  
　  
直到怀中人的哭泣渐渐弱了，轻抚银发的手也随即停了。  
　  
“冷静下来了吗？”  
　  
忽然听到雷米尔冷静到近乎冷淡的声音，锥生一缕一顿，局促地松开了手，雷米尔随即退开了一步。  
　  
因为时期特殊，为了防止卡菡有什么行动，雷米尔需要随时准备好炼制笼牢。需要使用到更改灵核状态的本源力量，就必须变回本源形态。而当雷米尔以他的本源形态和锥生一缕接触过以后，他忽然意识到在这段时间他一直维持着小孩子的形态，也许是他的命格烙印有意所为也说不定。  
　  
命格烙印让雷米尔一直无意识地维持着小孩的状态，这样能更好地让他意识到：不要因为看到那个少年脆弱难过的模样而张开双臂拥抱他，这只会让他们都更泥足深陷。  
　  
雷米尔冷静地截住了所有理性认为不该有的情绪，眉心的痛也便渐渐平息。看着有些迷茫的锥生一缕，雷米尔平静得连自己也觉得不可思议。如果他不是相信自己的判断，他也许会觉得眼前的人和自己毫无牵连。  
　  
这时候的雷米尔根本来不及发觉自己那理性至极的表现有多残忍，“卡菡的干扰能力非常强，多加小心。”  
　  
锥生一缕还没来得及回应，直到他回神，雷米尔早已隐去了身形。  
　  
适才的温柔拥抱，如同幻觉。  
　  
锥生一缕虚握着刚刚还紧攥住什么的手，莫名地觉得委屈。但这次他不想哭，他死咬着唇，抬袖狠狠擦去泪痕，将所有委屈音节死死压下了。  
　  
空置的双人寝室里，再次只剩锥生一缕一人。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
私设：猎人们暗中猎杀LevelD以上吸血鬼，及绯樱闲恋人的某些情况都是私设。  
　  
“绯樱闲的恋人在非自愿的情况下成为吸血鬼”是原作设定。他们私奔了多久不清楚。原作一直说的那个男人是“还未堕落成LevelE就被列入了协会的猎杀名单”，那么他应该是没吸过绯樱闲的血，因而一直在不稳定状态的LevelD。也就是因为这一点，我有时会觉得，绯樱闲只因为“有个专想（恨）着我的人在不失为一件好事”的想法而咬的人也许不止是零，那个恋人也……  
　  
原作漫画里，绯樱闲有一段对一缕说的内心独白（在动画里表现为玖兰优姬的梦）：  
　  
「纯血种“执着”过的人，无论是那个男人还是零，等待他们的都只有毁灭而已。所以……」  
　  
「我不能完全回应你的思念。」  
　  
「所以，我给你我的血肉之躯吧。」  
　  
「很有吸血鬼式的爱人表现吧？」  
　  
然后我凌乱了……  
　  
所以，那个男人一直没吸绯樱闲的血，到底是因为她从来没爱过他，还是他从来没爱过她啊……如果绯樱闲咬那个男人真的只是因为想有个人能一直想着她，而不是因为爱的话……那报复也只是因为“执着”吗……  
　  
是的话……零真的是倒了八辈子血霉……  
　  
“稳定/不稳定LevelD杀伤人命是否会受到猎人协会制裁”这一点不记得原作有没有提过。LevelC，LevelB杀伤人命能不能制裁也没有印象。这里“LevelD获得了能力，接受了身份，存在着理智，却不愿控制欲望，主动猎食”的例子，不知道放在原作里，猎人们是不是也是不能制裁的。无论是或不是，这里都当是私设好了。  
　


	167. 截（四）

第六十一章 截（四）  
　  
日之寮。  
　  
清晨时分，日之寮广播传出了学园理事长的声音。黑主理事长亲自发出通知，黑主学园日间部从即日起停课，复课时间另行通知。所有学生做好和家人的联络后，带上应急用品到宿舍外集中。集中完毕后由各年级级长带领，所有学生向第十二号校舍楼转移。  
　  
然而，黑主灰阎没有提及停课，转移的理由，连公式化的敷衍也不给一个，引人怀疑，也让人不安。  
　  
这时学生们已经在日之寮宿舍楼在集结得差不多了，他们吱吱喳喳七嘴八舌地在讨论着紧急转移的理由。有“超级地震”，“山体滑坡”，“超强台风”，等等自然灾害的猜测；也有“烈性传染疾病”，“校园枪击”，“生化危机”，“丧尸围城”，等等猎奇玄幻的猜测。听得一众负责把守护卫的夜间部学生纷纷脸色突变，快绷不住了。  
　  
这时二年级宿舍楼外，兼任二年三班班长及二年级级长的影山霞正声嘶力竭地在维持纪律。  
　  
但一部分学生们不听规劝地在乱糟糟地讨论，起哄的打闹的声音太嘈杂。还有一部分学生盯着今天清晨开始反过来站岗的那几个亮眼的夜间部学生，跃跃欲试地想上前搭讪。而且还有女同学明明已经出了宿舍楼，却以“去取不抱着睡不着的小熊玩偶”为由，想回宿舍楼一趟。听到这理由，影山霞终于在女神早园琉佳还在不远处站岗的情况下暴走大叫：“那是什么玩意啊！！”  
　  
光控制二年级学生的局面就已经让影山霞喊哑了嗓子，他到此刻终于深深领悟到，平日里风纪委员的工作真不是人干的。影山霞随即想到，以后对同班那位真正的风纪委员黑主优姬，迟到早退什么的都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼……  
　  
刚收拾完应急用品的若叶沙赖将提包放在了自己的床铺上。听着楼下的喧闹，她回头看着那张已经空了几天的双人寝室的另一张床，她有些发呆。  
　  
就在这时，同班的新藤抚子挎着提包小跑着经过了若叶沙赖房门洞开的寝室门口。视线余光看到了正在发呆的若叶沙赖，新藤抚子马上刹住了脚步，“若叶同学，你怎么还在这里？班长让我们快一点的。”  
　  
若叶沙赖支支吾吾的，她想留下来，却说不出合理的理由。  
　  
新藤抚子随即走了过去，牵起了若叶沙赖的手，“来，我们走吧，再不走，班长就要发飙了。”  
　  
若叶沙赖终于没有把她想留下来不走的理由说出口，最后只任由新藤抚子牵着她，将她牵出了寝室。  
　  
————  
　  
十二号校舍楼内，楼梯口站着一身战斗装束的黑主灰阎，和一身长风衣加牛仔帽的夜刈十牙。  
　  
黑主灰阎看着门外渐渐亮起的天色，认真起来的人面容严肃，他喃喃地说着：“在人类社会，隐藏了真实身份，融入生活的吸血鬼大有人在。过去的很长一段时间里，我都在试图和人类社会的那些大人物们取得沟通。我希望能向他们传达‘这个世界并不只有可怕的吸血鬼，也有能和平共存的吸血鬼存在’……”  
　  
黑主灰阎顿住了，夜刈十牙接了话：“但是，人类社会其实根本不曾真心接纳吸血鬼。你说的那些大人物们，通过和吸血鬼暗中立下协议，只是利用了吸血鬼的知性和技术罢了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎叹气，“我会建立这个学园，初衷理念也一样。我希望血族社会和人类社会知情的高层人员看得到，‘吸血鬼和人类是可以和平共存的’。总有一天，我要让‘不管善恶，杀害吸血鬼无罪’的观念，从人类社会彻底消失……”  
　  
夜刈十牙感觉得到对方的失落，可惜自己嘴笨，说不出什么好听的安慰的话。他拍了拍黑主灰阎的肩头，“真是遗憾呢，你最终都未能达成目标。”  
　  
黑主灰阎却摇头了，“不……现在还不是‘最终’……”  
　  
黑主灰阎没能把剩下的话说完，这时日间部的学生们由级长带领着走入了十二号校舍楼的大门。  
　  
黑主灰阎知道现在不是失落的时候，他随即行动，按顺序按下了校舍楼楼梯口一侧装饰石像几个隐藏在几何纹饰里的按钮。  
　  
随着机械轰鸣，校舍楼楼梯居然整个往外移动突出了，楼梯的侧面出现了暗门。黑主灰阎打开暗门，率先走下往下的楼梯。  
　  
看着所有日间部学生走入暗门以后，负责护送的夜间部几位学生终于闲下来了。  
　  
早园琉佳皱着眉，“真的有必要大费周章将日间部的学生送出去吗？”  
　  
一旁的架院晓没有接话，接话的是确认了所有学生都走入暗门后，走出十二号校舍楼大门的星炼。  
　  
星炼说：“枢大人的意思是，尽量不要让夜间部的学生在接下来的事情中受到牵连。”  
　  
架院晓眉头一敛，随即明白了，“只要将日间部的学生们全部送出去，那么，在接下来的战争中他们就不会成为对方便利的补给和战力。”  
　  
听了架院晓的话，早园琉佳终于明白了，“希望他们能平安离开吧。”  
　  
而在这时，所有走入暗门的学生开始在级长带领下走下楼梯。之后，眼前出现了灯火通明的宽阔地下通道。地下通道干净，通风，保养良好。学生们不禁感叹，原来黑主学园里有这么良好的应急设施。而更细心的学生们则在担心，现在的情况已经紧急到了需要用到这样应急设施的程度了吗？  
　  
走在人潮之中，若叶沙赖不住地左顾右盼，但她始终没有看到自己想看到的人。终于她忍不住往前一步，拉了拉走在自己前方的新藤抚子的衣袖，“新藤同学，你有看到优姬吗？”  
　  
新藤抚子当即惊讶回头，“欸？我以为若叶同学你知道啊。”  
　  
若叶沙赖随即低了头，没有再说什么。  
　  
若叶沙赖知道这段时间黑主优姬有事瞒着自己，也知道她瞒着自己是因为不想自己担心。但是……  
　  
这样一直被蒙在鼓里，什么都不知道，我很寂寞啊……  
　  
穿过长长的通道以后，学生们来到了一个开阔的空间。  
　  
通道口正对的那面墙上有着不起眼的灯，那是升降电梯的楼层指示灯。那面巨大墙后面，显然是一个巨大的升降电梯。  
　  
这时黑主灰阎指示各班班长再次清点人数，随后向级长汇报，级长确认人数以后向理事长报告。只要人齐了，就可以马上离开这里。  
　  
然而就在这时出了问题。  
　  
二年级三班班长兼级长影山霞急忙走了出来，“二年级女生的人数不对……”  
　  
黑主灰阎脸色当即剧变。  
　  
看到黑主理事长紧张的反应，影山霞几乎要哭出来了，“实在非常抱歉，我……我明明有让她们快一点的……”  
　  
黑主灰阎本在思量着怎样找到那几个乱跑的女生，然而这时升降电梯忽然发出了声响——本来停在地下的升降电梯正在向地面移动。  
　  
黑主学园所座落的地方，是吸血鬼猎人协会搬迁前曾经的最早的旧址。这巨大的应急通道和升降电梯都是猎人协会预防敌人攻入内部设置的逃生系统，出口极其隐蔽。  
　  
能知道旧协会秘密逃生系统存在的人本就不多，而这时有什么知道这个逃生系统存在的人，在升降电梯的出口开启了升降电梯。等到升降电梯重新回到地下，打开门以后来到眼前的，究竟会是同伴，还是敌人！？  
　  
夜刈十牙也马上察觉了不对劲，只见黑主灰阎忽然与他对视摇头，夜刈十牙随即意会。  
　  
夜刈十牙转身对所有学生发出指令，“所有学生听着，现在马上沿着原路返回，全部人向教学楼转移！”  
　  
听着那个不曾见过的独眼猎人声音洪亮的招呼，所有人都觉得这个时候大概只能听从了。一时间乱哄哄的开阔空间慢慢安静下来，所有学生跟随着夜刈十牙，原路折返，往通道走去。  
　  
黑主灰阎这时注意到，升降电梯开始往下而来了，某些气息越来越近。  
　  
不是同伴……  
　  
黑主灰阎皱起眉头，平举的刀终于抽了出来。  
　  
本来答应了不再做这种事的。但是现在，为了保护日间部的孩子们，黑主灰阎必须违背他“不再斩杀吸血鬼”的诺言了。  
　  
————  
　  
晨光越来越明亮，黑主学园内却变得静悄悄的。  
　  
有两个不听话的人影在往月之寮大门接近。  
　  
其中那个短发的女生拉了拉同行的长发女生的袖子说：“我们这样擅自离队不太好吧？”  
　  
长发女生却不愿意离开，“可是，不这样的话，下次见面不知道要到什么时候了……”  
　  
她暗恋着夜间部的一名学长，本来今天她是打算正式递出情书告白的，谁知一觉醒来以后却突如其来地听到了日间部无限期停课的通知。她不甘心就这样离开，执意到月之寮来也是为了再见一面。那个人刚刚还在为日间部的学生站岗，她觉得，结束护送任务以后，他大概就会回到月之寮了吧？  
　  
然而她们没有遇上长发女生的意中人，却遇上了不请自来的不速之客。  
　  
两个女生等在月之寮主寮门口，门外校道安静至极。因此当突兀的高跟鞋踩踏地面的声音响起时，两人马上发现了那个人。  
　  
一个衣着打扮光鲜亮丽，一看就知道不是本校学生或教员的成熟女性，高跟鞋踩这碎叶从校道旁的小树林走了出来。“早上好，小姐们，年轻女孩真是朝气勃勃呢。我年轻的时候也是这样的，真是令人怀念。”  
　  
女人的皮肤很白，那是毫无血色，发灰的惨白状态，“呐呐～你们看起来很美味，当我主人的见面礼怎么样？”  
　  
面对那个自来熟的非本校外来女人，两个女生都莫名无由来地在觉得恐惧。  
　  
短发女生又扯了扯长发女生的袖子，“我们别理她吧，好像很危险的样子……”  
　  
长发女生还没来得及答应，那个女人听见了短发女生的话，轻笑了起来。不理会两个女生后退一步，准备转身离开。她自顾自说着：“你的朋友没有说错哦，我是很危险的呢，因为……”  
　  
两个女生觉得越来越害怕，本能地想逃命，然而她们一转身却看到了刚刚还在另一个方向和她们说话的那个女人。  
　  
女人双目大睁，一双眼睛亮出了红光，忽然举起的手上现出了利爪，“因为，我可是个吸血鬼呢！！”  
　  
两个女生惊骇地惨叫起来。  
　  
然而就在那个女人要扑过来的时候，眼前一闪而过耀目火光，那个女人随即惨叫着后退了。  
　  
那两个女生看到那个女人刚刚准备发动攻击的手臂忽然凭空着了火，随即来到眼前的正是长发女生单相思的意中人——“野性学长”，架院晓。  
　  
这时架院晓双目亮着的鲜红光芒正在淡去。  
　  
两个女生来不及欣喜或者恐惧，眼前又出现了一人。  
　  
到场的早园琉佳摇着头，微微叹气，“晓，都这种时候了，还手下留情做什么？”  
　  
随着早园琉佳的话响起，那个手臂被烧焦的女人嚎叫着袭向架院晓。架院晓随即皱眉，眼中红光再剩，手掌微微一下虚握。那个吸血鬼女人直接全身燃烧起来了，在火中完全成了黄砂。  
　  
两个女生这时看见和早园琉佳同时出现的夜间部的星炼挡在了她们身前，她们也发现校道旁小树林里渐渐走出了越来越多的诡异人群。  
　  
那些“人”全部都睁着鲜红嗜血的眼，龇开的唇间露出獠牙，作势攻击的双手亮着利爪。两个女生终于明白刚刚那个女人所说的“吸血鬼”是怎么回事！  
　  
早园琉佳环顾着四周陆续冒出的嗜血人影，“正在堕落的原人类吸血鬼，我不管你们到底都是谁的仆人，闯入枢大人管辖领域的敌人，通通不可饶恕……”  
　  
说话间，两个吸血鬼忽然朝早园琉佳袭来，早园琉佳一双紫红的眼中鲜红光芒一瞬亮起。原本向她扑来的那两个吸血鬼突然像是被什么力量操纵了，肢体不协调地扭动了两下，两个吸血鬼扭动着忽然互相敌视起来，举爪相互攻击，两人利爪同时击穿了对方心脏。  
　  
那两个女生看到，互相击穿心脏后的吸血鬼彻底化作了沙砾，终于同时尖叫起来，并相继晕倒了。  
　  
LevelD们开始发动群攻，星炼看准了时机跳跃躲避袭向自己的吸血鬼，手腕一抖双臂一振，一大片银光闪过。数十把银色小刀直接击中那几个吸血鬼的胸膛，被银刃小刀穿透心脏的吸血鬼们迅速化作沙砾。  
　  
一时间火光，刀光，红光不断闪烁，冒出的LevelD群终于被架院晓尽数消灭了。  
　  
然而架院晓，早园琉佳，星炼三人却觉得不对劲。有不对劲的气息在接近，那是一股强大而恐怖的气息。  
　  
月之寮的大门忽然开了。  
　  
由于今天凌晨就被指派任务，除了一条拓麻，支葵千里，月之寮所有住客都已经离开了。几乎没有人知道，月之寮主寮在这一天清晨住进了一位纯血之君。  
　  
长卷金发，湛蓝眼睛的少女徐徐走出。少女朝三人露出了微笑，“早上好，各位。”  
　  
看着那个少女，三人不禁警铃大作。这个人，他们在上学期末蓝堂家主持的吸血鬼宴会上见过，硕果仅存的纯血种之一，出身于几十年前仍被血族社会公认为王族的白蕗家最后的一个纯血之君——白蕗更。  
　  
不是对手。  
　  
在场三位夜间部学生清楚地知道。然而他们不知道的是，在白蕗更身边，有着一个他们看不见的暗紫光团。那个光团的危险性，比白蕗更还要高。  
　  
卡菡微笑着看着眼前那三个连威胁的算不上的吸血鬼。  
　  
得益于附身的便利，卡菡能随意使用躯壳自带的能力。虽然白蕗更的能力主要是“狂化之血”，但白蕗更始终是纯血种，由她的纯血种身体对LevelB及以下吸血鬼发出命令的话，他们也是无法违抗的。  
　  
就例如之前，假如与玖兰枢、锥生零对战的LevelB不是以“狂化之血”极限强化过，他们对纯血种伴带威压发出的命令便无法违抗。  
　  
但卡菡现在不打算使用白蕗更的身体。  
　  
对于那个对部下能力知根知底的玖兰纯血之君来说，感觉眼前三人似乎没什么用处，而且白蕗纯血也差不多……  
　  
既然要让他身边的人也一起痛苦……那么，先拿这几个人开刀好了……  
　  
白蕗更听到了什么，忽然笑了。架院晓、早园琉佳、星炼随即于内心深处地开始发寒。  
　  
“退下。”  
　  
然而在白蕗更发出什么命令以前，一个声音打断了这能单方面压制的对峙，提前以威压向三人下发了命令。  
　  
一个青年不知何时出现在了校道之上。  
　  
得了王者的命令，三人马上反应过来，他们知道在这场突如其来的王王对峙，他们留下的话只会是累赘。三人迅速动身，带着晕倒的两个女生，越过那个人离开了。  
　  
玄黑头发墨绿眼眸的青年微笑着歪头，准确地看着眼前金发少女身侧的光团。  
　  
初忽然笑意嫣然，“好久不见了，老女人。”  
　  
白蕗更挑眉，眼睛随即往身边的暗紫光团一撇。  
　  
卡菡看着眼前的人，多年以来，这个人性格越来越古怪，也越来越讨人厌了。这个人不论情况是好是坏都会笑，即使作为善于干扰情绪的恶魔，这样的对手都是难以对付的。  
　  
初没有理会她的沉默，仍然笑着自说自话，“我们武力值都不高呢，要打吗？”  
　  
卡菡暗笑，武力值不高？确实如此，但她可是知道的，在她附身于某人的状态下，这个人是有能力杀死她的。接下来的较量，这个人算是个不小的威胁。  
　  
看着眼前那个笑嘻嘻的青年，卡菡发现她已经记不起最早见到这个人的时候他的情绪有多容易控制。空洞回响的声音响起了：  
　  
「在这最后一世，动用了所有的机缘，全力一搏吗？所以，你真的认为能办到？」  
　  
初仍自笑着，却不接话。在他身侧空无一物之处忽然出现了一道虚空裂缝，初直接开口，“不打吗？不打我走了啊～”  
　  
暗紫光团见他不接话，也没有再说什么。  
　  
初笑意加深，转身没入了虚空裂缝，消失不见了。  
　  
暗紫光团不屑一笑。  
　  
片刻以后，随着暗紫光团飘散远去，白蕗更的身躯散成了白色烟雾，烟雾中忽然涌出了数量巨大的白色蜘蛛。蜘蛛群浩浩荡荡地开始往外爬去。  
　  
　


	168. 截（五）

第六十一章 截（五）  
　  
黑主学园小树林。  
　  
一道凭空出现的虚空裂缝中匆匆跑出了一个深褐色长发的少女，紧随其后的是个金发少年。  
　  
蓝堂英紧追着跑在前面的恋人，“等一下！优姬！慢点！！”  
　  
玖兰优姬却丝毫没有要慢下来的打算，她不顾一切地撒腿狂奔，“快快快！！蓝堂英你别磨磨蹭蹭的！！”  
　  
蓝堂英忽然慢了一下，快速弯腰捡起了什么以后，随即迈开腿狂追起来。  
　  
“优姬！优姬！鞋子！！鞋子掉了！！”  
　  
————  
　  
其时，早园琉佳与分别背了一个女生的架院晓和星炼一同往教学楼的方向快速移动着。  
　  
早园琉佳发现跑在前头的星炼并不是往校舍楼的方向跑，当即出声询问：“日间部的学生们在哪里？”  
　  
星炼随即答话：“紧急脱离系统的出口有敌人，敌人从出口反向入侵了。虽然那部分敌人已经全部及时清除，但出口位置已经暴露，恐怕不能再用了。日间部学生们现在集中在教学楼一层大礼堂。”  
　  
架院晓皱眉，夜间部学生的气息几乎都集中在学园内部，紧急出口据说在学园外，“是谁清理了从出口反向入侵的敌人？”  
　  
“是……当心！”  
　  
星炼没来得及说完，校道旁小树林冒出的众多LevelD直接朝三人发动攻击。能直接使用武力的架院晓和星炼这时都因为保护着人类女学生而不能及时脱手，早园琉佳的间接能力无法同时对抗太多敌人。一时间，三人只能一边躲避一边加快脚步前行。  
　  
忽然，藏于树上窜下的LevelD直接往架院晓背上的人类女生身上扑去，众人反应过来时已经来不及了。  
　  
一瞬间寒光闪过，直扑而来的LevelD连同他身后的大树直接成了两截。直到大树倒下，三人才看清了那是何人。那个人正正是以一人之力清理了从紧急出口反向入侵的所有敌人的人——黑主灰阎。  
　  
早园琉佳看着那完全变了气质和形象的理事长，“那是……”  
　  
背着女学生的架院晓接话，“传说中的吸血鬼猎人——黑主灰阎。”  
　  
直到黑主灰阎平静地收了刀，三人才反应过来：刚刚甩脱的众多LevelD竟一个都没有追上来，它们不知什么时候已经被黑主灰阎尽数解决了。  
　  
黑主灰阎转头看向了三人，低声道谢：“谢谢你们保护了日间部的学生。”  
　  
三人只颔首表示接受谢意，没有说话。  
　  
黑主灰阎随即转身，快步领在前头带路，“这边走，虽然正式的攻击大概要到晚上才开始，但现在还不能掉以轻心。”  
　  
一路上四人都没有说话，幸好现在的气氛状况不适宜交谈，他们理所当然地合理沉默着。  
　  
但四人心中都不约而同地冒出了这样的想法：为了保护学生们，和吸血鬼一起打倒吸血鬼……吗？  
　  
四人将两个女生顺利带到了教学楼一层的大礼堂，刚醒来的女生开始断断续续地哭泣，口齿不清地说出了“有吸血鬼”，“夜间部的学生都是吸血鬼”这样的话。场面变得混乱之际，二年级级长影山霞却哭丧着脸对理事长说又有一个女生偷偷跑了。  
　  
黑主灰阎狠狠皱着眉之际门外忽然飞来一只黑色蝙蝠，蝙蝠落到了他的肩头。黑主灰阎的眉头当即松开了，他抬头环顾围绕保护着日间部学生站立的一众夜间部学生，最终他把视线落在在了早园琉佳，架院晓，星炼三人身上。  
　  
黑主灰阎关上了大礼堂的门，随即朝三人诚恳躬身，“麻烦你们，安排所有夜间部学生保护教学楼四周。”  
　  
三人当即躬身应礼。  
　  
夜间部的学生们开始在早园琉佳，架院晓，星炼三人的指示之下守住所有有可能被敌人突围的缺口。  
　  
看着严阵以待的一众夜间部学生，站在大礼堂门外的夜刈十牙总算松了口气。但当他转过头去，他却看到了丝毫没有开心意思的黑主灰阎。  
　  
夜刈十牙说：“辛苦了，你看起来身心俱疲呢。”  
　  
见黑主灰阎不接话，夜刈十牙拍了拍他的肩头，“怎么？太久不当吸血鬼猎人，现在重操旧业，却不适应了吗？‘传说中的猎人’，你是有心理阴影了？”  
　  
黑主灰阎心中一下子冒出太多念头，然后又因为那些念头而深深自责，最后他苦笑了一声，“夜刈，你知道吗，我觉得我已经迷失了。”  
　  
夜刈十牙默默听着，并不接话。  
　  
黑主灰阎喃喃说着：“听到你刚刚说的话以后，我第一时间想到的是想抹去那些‘传说’……曾经的我，隐藏了自己吸血鬼猎人的身份建立了这个学园。一旦我承认自己是猎人，就像是否定了优姬，锥生，和夜间部的孩子们一样……”  
　  
现役猎人夜刈十牙叹气，心中有些不自在，“你会想抹掉那个身份，很正常。”  
　  
“不。”黑主灰阎打断了夜刈十牙的安慰，“夜刈，你不明白。昨晚锥生和我说了些话……”  
　  
【理事长，也许因为你和爱好和平的吸血鬼交情太深，交往太久的缘故而忘了一些事……】  
　  
【你知道吗？上学期，我还没有进入夜间部的时候，夜间部的学生私底下对我的评价……他们说我，“区区一个人类，太狂妄了”。】  
　  
“我从开始就没有意识到，原来我一直以来立场都偏了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎一直平稳的神色慢慢有了裂痕。  
　  
“我一直憧憬着和平共处的世界，和爱好和平的吸血鬼有着交情。我却忘了，吸血鬼世界里，鄙视着人类的不在少数。”  
　  
不单是人类因为恐惧着异类而在歧视吸血鬼，吸血鬼也一直以自己的血统为尊在鄙视着人类。黑主灰阎一直只想这让人类一方明白，“吸血鬼并不可怕”，却忘了还应该让吸血鬼们明白，“人类并不卑贱”。  
　  
黑主灰阎有些自嘲地笑了一声，“即使是我刻意创造的‘黑主学园’，在这个人类和吸血鬼共存的小世界里，畏惧吸血鬼的人类，和鄙视人类的吸血鬼都存在着，我却一直以来都只看到了一方，无视了另一方……”  
　  
黑主灰阎的心态，夜刈十牙是知道的，作为现役猎人的他见过太多视人类性命如草芥的吸血鬼。人类害怕威胁其性命的吸血鬼，那是生存本能而无可厚非的事；但吸血鬼视人类为卑贱生物，却是更彻底的心态原因，这明明也是巨大的问题。但因为黑主灰阎在建立学园伊始心态就偏了，夜刈十牙又不是个在大道理上口舌灵活的人，一来二去，他的偏心一直没有人指出。  
　  
恶意的人类是有的，善意的也不少，但更多的是不知情的。  
　  
善意吸血鬼是有的，但恶意的也不能忽略，而且无论善意还是恶意，吸血鬼都知道自己的捕食者身份。  
　  
吸血鬼注重血统，贵族LevelB也好，仆从LevelC也好，都歧视着外来的原人类LevelD，更蔑视着LevelE。连变成同类的人类也排斥，何况完全异类的人类？存着“非我族类，其心必异”想法的从来不止人类一群。何况人类之于吸血鬼，是猎物之于捕猎者，吸血鬼视人类为口粮的观念是根深蒂固，刻入生理本能的事情。  
　  
本来生理上就不平等，黑主灰阎却从一开始就把不容易被接纳的吸血鬼放在了弱势，认为人类不肯接受吸血鬼，对吸血鬼来说太不公平。但在不知道吸血鬼存在的人类被绝大多数吸血鬼鄙视着的情况下，公平简直是笑话。  
　  
黑主灰阎曾经的信念是要人类“无论如何，杀害吸血鬼无罪”的观念消失。但是事实上，纯血种吸血鬼无视人类意愿将其转化成仆从，任其堕落至死，或是直接将其猎食致死，这样就不是罪了吗？贵族吸血鬼杀害原人类的仆从，或直接杀害人类，真正受到制裁的又能有几人？  
　  
黑主灰阎苦笑低喃：“再说，如果我否定自己曾经那猎人身份的意义，何尝不是否定所有真的守护了人类不受伤害的，现役猎人的意义……”  
　  
如果吸血鬼猎人杀害吸血鬼是无理的，贵族吸血鬼抹杀原人类吸血鬼、猎食人类也不见得有理。本来就是猎物与捕猎者的关系，大家都没有尊重对方。  
　  
黑主灰阎只因与崇尚和平的纯血种有着交情，对某一个纯血种有着极深执念的私情，因而对强大却隐忍着寻求和平的他们产生了同情。而且他又因自己是吸血鬼猎人，杀害太多吸血鬼而自责。最终他偏心了，偏得连显而易见的双向的不平等也看不见了。  
　  
黑主灰阎看不见，猎人猎杀吸血鬼的同时，大部分吸血鬼也不过在以人类为食。他看不见人类因生命受威胁而敌视吸血鬼的同时，吸血鬼也高高在上地残杀着人类而不觉得负罪。  
　  
需要改变的，从来不只是一方。  
　  
黑主灰阎沉默了好一会儿，回神后有些浑浑噩噩的，“不可以再迷失下去了，当务之急……我得去找协会长，先在这猎人们这一边做个了断……”  
　  
看到黑主灰阎忽然摆正心态后的自责模样，夜刈十牙叹了一口气。这时看到他一副毫无斗志的沉闷样子转了身，似乎真的打算就这么去找猎人协会的老妖怪算账，夜刈十牙当即额上爆出青筋。  
　  
夜刈十牙忽然抬腿，一脚踹到了黑主灰阎的后腰上，将他踹得惨叫一声，在地板上来了个五体投地。夜刈十牙低笑一声，说道：“说什么不能再迷失，你现在不是还在迷失吗？给我振作一点！”  
　  
剧痛中回神，黑主灰阎狼狈地回头，瞪大了眼看着那抱臂俯视的独眼猎人。  
　  
夜刈十牙俯视着那一脸茫然的人，“今天早上你才说的‘我的孩子，我自然会保护’。现在你的孩子们等着你保护呐，理事长大人。要是不迷失的话，你这失职奶爸就快给我打起精神来，好好去带你的娃。”  
　  
黑主灰阎愕然，不知道说什么好。  
　  
夜刈十牙没好气地说：“带娃这种事，干那么一会儿我就浑身不自在了，这种事还是你来干比较合适。我可是现役的猎人，在协会这边的事上，我还是有那么点用处的。”  
　  
听着那样的话黑主灰阎终于扯了扯嘴角，微微笑了，慢慢爬了起来。才刚站稳，肩头上就多了一个重量。  
　  
夜刈十牙一手勾上了黑主灰阎脖子，“是你说的，这不是‘最终’，现在还没到‘最终’的时候。你应该已经知道了吧，在元老院的协助下，玖兰家那个不详的纯血种快复活了。现在白蕗更也已经来了，没空给你颓废。猎人协会的事等它自己送上门，先头部队的猎人我来打发。”  
　  
冷静地交待完准备着手的一切，夜刈十牙松开了勾住黑主灰阎肩头的手，“先把手头的事做好了再说，等事情完了以后我再好好揍醒你。”  
　  
被夜刈十牙一顿训话，黑主灰阎刚反应过来便看到他潇洒地转了身，大步朝教学楼外走。  
　  
夜刈十牙呼出一口烟，背对着黑主灰阎摆了摆手，“还有，刚刚那个表情不适合你，少在我面前装，大叔。”  
　  
黑主灰阎这时终于反应过来，对于挚友的安慰，一声“谢谢”最终没有说出。多少年的交情了，这样的话不需要。  
　  
黑主灰阎轻笑了一声，冲着夜刈十牙的背影大声说：  
　  
“喂！教学楼禁烟的！！”  
　  
————  
　  
太阳已经完全升起了。  
　  
学园内偷偷离队的最后一个日间部女学生正在空荡荡的校园里游荡。  
　  
她想去找她的好友，却无从找起。宿舍应该不会……黑主家？又或者……月之寮？  
　  
她忽然发现，她原来并不清楚除了宿舍以外，她的好友现在最可能出现的地方是哪一个。她甚至不知道她的好友身上发生了什么，她忽然不见了，无声无息。  
　  
忽然，她听到身边有异响。  
　  
“优姬？”  
　  
女生转身，看到的却是一个不认识的男人。  
　  
那个男人不像学校内的人，苍白的脸色有着毫无生气的灰，他看着她，笑得诡异，“小姑娘，你好啊，我在给久未谋面的主人找见面礼呢。所以，跟我走一趟，如何？”  
　  
女生不安警惕起来，“你是谁……”  
　  
那个男人仍自笑着，“你没有知道的必要，跟我走！”  
　  
话音刚落，那陌生男人一双眼睛瞬间泛起红光，朝她扑去。  
　  
女生惊骇万分，但她来不及尖叫，眼前的男人忽然被定住了身形。他被冻住了，被忽然出现的冰。  
　  
随着坚冰碎裂，那个男人碎成了沙砾。  
　  
“小赖！”  
　  
直到这一刻，女生终于看到了那个让她一直担心的人。赤足的褐发女孩急急忙忙地跑了过来，一把抱住了她。随后追过来的是夜间部那个金发蓝眼的学长，那是好友新学期才交上的男朋友，她只主动告诉了她一人。  
　  
玖兰优姬抱住了若叶沙赖，她一直在担心，自己不打任何招呼地一下子消失了，同寝室的好友怕是早就担心不已，“你没事实在太好了！”  
　  
情况变化得太快，若叶沙赖有些错愕。但她还没来得及说些什么，玖兰优姬一下子松了手，“你们妄想伤害小赖的家伙，我绝对不会原谅！”  
　  
越过不知道为什么忽然有了一头深褐长发的好友身体，若叶沙赖只见四周忽然聚集了数量巨大的陌生“人”。玖兰优姬下意识想掀起裙摆去取绑在腿上的狩猎女神。  
　  
“优姬！等一下！！”  
　  
这时蓝堂英的一声及时喝止阻止了玖兰优姬的行动，她皱起了眉，抬起的手最终还是放下了。蓝堂英松了一口气之后一瞬间蓝眼骤然转红，双手挥动之下那些发动攻击的“人”通通凭空冻结，碎裂，一一化作了黄砂。  
　  
混乱的场面总算平静下来了，若叶沙赖也总算寻到了机会说话了，“优姬，到底发生了什么……”  
　  
背对着若叶沙赖的玖兰优姬身体一抖，低下了头。好一会儿，她深吸了一口气，忽然转身，展开了大大的笑颜，“小赖，我记起我的过去了，原来我和地上的那堆沙子是同样的生物呢。对不起，吓到你了……”  
　  
若叶沙赖看见好友那张熟悉的笑脸，终于忍不住冲了上去，她紧紧拥抱住了那个笨女孩，“笨蛋，不要这样笑……你这样向我道歉，我只会更寂寞……”  
　  
玖兰优姬身体在颤，她甚至不敢去拥抱她最好的朋友，“小……小赖？”  
　  
拥抱着她的好友，若叶沙赖皱起了眉头。这个笨蛋，她总是这样，以为自己隐藏得很好。但其实她越是害怕，她便越是会在所有人面前笑出来。一个多月以来天天被恶梦折磨，她不就是这样对着她笑的吗？  
　  
你的眼泪已经有人守护了，那么，至少不要在我面前勉强自己这样去笑，好不好？  
　  
若叶沙赖紧抱着她的密友，不想松手，“我不知道你到底为什么会变成这样，但相比这个，你一直不回来才是最让我觉得害怕的。我不是你最好的朋友吗？为什么不相信我？”  
　  
玖兰优姬不知道自己可以说什么，重新成为吸血鬼以后，她得到了一直知情的养父黑主灰阎和青梅竹马的锥生零的理解接纳，少了纠结的过程她是开心的。但对她的好友，若叶沙赖，注定了要由她自己去解释。  
　  
但是，若叶沙赖已经不需要她的解释了。她是什么都好，她从来都不介意，“优姬，不管你发生什么，我们永远都还是最好的朋友。不要再什么都不说就离开，不要让我只能担心。”  
　  
玖兰优姬终于还是哽咽了，抬手回抱了她最好的朋友，“嗯……”  
　  
看着两个女孩抱成一团，蓝堂英一下子觉得自己有些多余，闺密间的友谊好得让男朋友都嫉妒。  
　  
也许……该让她们独处一下？  
　  
然而蓝堂英还没有动身，他忽然感觉到一股诡异而巨大的威压在接近。随即出声提醒，“优姬！”  
　  
其时玖兰优姬已经早一步警觉了，她松开了拥抱，将若叶沙赖护在了身后。  
　  
校道旁小树林的阴影里有着什么……  
　  
然而敌人还没来，一把熟悉的声音却响起了。  
　  
“优姬。”  
　  
玖兰优姬巡声看向了校道，看到了她那昨天午夜才记起的血浓于水的至亲，“枢哥哥……”  
　  
玖兰枢对蓝堂英的躬身见礼点了头，他轻声对玖兰优姬说：“优姬，带你的朋友去教学楼，这里不安全。”  
　  
玖兰优姬微微皱眉，随即果断点头，“嗯。”  
　  
玖兰优姬果断地拖着若叶沙赖跑了，蓝堂英这才惊醒，随即快速向玖兰枢告退并追了上去。

蓝堂英边追边喊：“优姬！等一下！你的鞋子还没穿好啊！！”  
　  
随着三人远去，校道上恢复了平静，却也不是彻底平静。校道旁小树林中窸窸窣窣，有什么在蠢动。  
　  
玖兰枢看着树林阴影中的某个方向，不屑地笑，“这么闲不住吗？”  
　  
树林阴影之中，慢慢爬出无数的白色蜘蛛，蜘蛛聚拢着聚出了一个人形后忽然化作白烟。白烟人形散开了表层，露出了白蕗更的身影。同时无声无息地出现的，还有那团万恶的暗紫光。  
　  
今天之内，数次想出手都被截住，卡菡却似乎不生气。见惯了强者的她看着眼前这个属于强者之列，却并不能威胁自己本体半分的纯血种吸血鬼，她并不觉得有什么需要忌讳。她倒是有些好奇，眼前的人有什么资本对自己不屑。  
　  
「怎么？玖兰家的枢大人，你有什么指教吗？」  
　  
玖兰枢直直看着那暗紫光团，将对方的自负听在耳中。  
　  
那个女人一直以来自恃着无人能阻，将所有人看成任其摆布的棋子。无论她是不是知道，现在，玖兰枢已经不再在棋盘之上了。也由于现在他对之前不了解的大局有了充分了解，他看到了一些情况，一个一直被忽略了的可能性。  
　  
玖兰枢笑得平静，说道：“我只是想请问，你早上的时候在学园门口对零说的话是不是认真的。”  
　  
当时玖兰枢的纯血种化身一直在监视，卡菡自然是知道的，她浅笑着。  
　  
「哦？“让你身边的人也一起痛苦”这句？一时兴起而已，但未尝不可。」  
　  
玖兰枢一双酒红眼睛半眯着，笑意若有若无。  
　  
白蕗更听不懂玖兰枢和卡菡之间的哑迷，她也懒得管。  
　  
玖兰枢什么都没有再回应，也没有等待对方回应。  
　  
“告辞了。”  
　  
玖兰枢礼数十足地对对面的两位“淑女”微笑着稍稍欠身，行了个告退的礼，随即闪身离开了。  
　  
如果那暗紫光团有表情，白蕗更就会发现：此刻卡菡一直有着的轻蔑笑意彻底敛下了。  
　  
虚张声势？  
　  
还是说……  
　  
————  
　  
黑主家门厅。  
　  
空无一物的地方忽然出现一道裂缝，裂缝中走出了一个人来。初抬头，看到了悠闲地坐在单人沙发上的玖兰枢。  
　  
初大模大样地随便坐下，随即开口：“零呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢有些悠闲，不甚在意地说：“闲不住，不肯乖乖待着让人保护，赶苍蝇去了。”  
　  
初挑眉，随即笑了，“叫我过来到底什么事？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑了，这时他是真的感到十分悠闲。因为清楚了所有情况，他终于能从大局角度纵观一切。然后，他能感觉到，一直以来复杂得不得了的事情，忽然变得简单了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着初，笑道：“计划有变。”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：茉莉娘原著里似乎一直是将人类当成反派来刻画的，漫画里人类这个整体自私自利，对吸血鬼各种不公。而非反派阵营的吸血鬼却被刻画得无私宽容，各种高大上。原著里的黑主灰阎仿佛被玖兰树里下了降头，在他眼中吸血鬼伟光正得莫名其妙，是被人类的自私无情伤害的弱势群体。当初看漫画惊觉作者在表达这样的三观时，实在看得别扭死了……  
　


	169. 番外-手制巧克力

爪：虐汪节快乐～🎉  
　  
高度注意：这是个应节而发的番外，故事时间线在大战结束很久很久以后，是一个终极剧透。具体剧情上没透，但是谁死了谁没死透了个彻底，不想被透的亲要注意避让哦～  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
↓  
　  
圣巧克力日番外——手制巧克力  
　  
正值傍晚时分，月之寮主寮的吸血鬼们一个个都是早早地就醒来了，但今天明明是假期。  
　  
他们会这么早醒来，是因为被主寮公共区厨房传来的甜香馋醒了，偏偏过去讨吃的还会被轰出来。一个个刚醒来的吸血鬼坐在大厅沙发上又馋又饿，前胸贴后背地咽着唾沫。  
　  
一条拓麻挑眉，说出了那个差点被他们彻底忘了的节日名称：“圣巧克力日？”  
　  
早园琉佳点头，恨恨地说：“对，那个锥生弟弟，一大早（傍晚）的就把锥生霸占了，就为了那个无聊的东西。”  
　  
明天就是一年一度的圣巧克力日，又是一年中日间部学生们为之疯狂的日子之一。  
　  
架院晓想了一下早园琉佳的话，笑了，“不无聊啊，送巧克力给喜欢的人，怎么会无聊呢？锥生也可能会送给枢大人的吧？”  
　  
一下子听到了这个提醒，早园琉佳马上来精神了，然后下一秒她就听到：  
　  
“收巧克力也是很愉快的，我也会期待喜欢的人给我送巧克力的啊。”  
　  
早园琉佳一愣神，转头便看到了架院晓微笑温柔地看着她。这才回神的早园琉佳耳尖开始发烫，“巧克力……巧克力真的会好吃吗，那甜腻腻的东西……吃了还会长胖……”  
　  
架院晓笑得越发开心了，“我活动量很足，不怕胖。”  
　  
早园琉佳脸上发窘，眼神飘忽闪躲起来。她支支吾吾了很久，终于还是起了身，“我去厨房看看，有没有需要帮忙的。”  
　  
丢下一句话以后，早园琉佳在架院晓微笑目送之下优雅异常地一溜烟跑了。  
　  
这时，一旁懒洋洋坐着的支葵千里忽然对坐在身旁的远矢莉磨开口：  
　  
“莉磨。”  
　  
“嗯？”  
　  
“我要巧克力。”  
　  
“哦。”  
　  
双马尾少女毫不扭捏地站了起来，往公共区厨房去了。  
　  
红发少年随即少见地笑开了。  
　  
在场的人之中，还有一人看着一个个主寮住客开口讨要才有巧克力，脸上的傻笑想掩藏也掩藏不住。只因为他知道自己心爱的那个女孩正在借用黑主学园内的家政教室做巧克力，而且是在他完全没提过，完全对方主动地在准备。  
　  
蓝堂英笑得根本合不上嘴。  
　  
一条拓麻看着三只笑容各异的贵族吸血鬼，这才惊觉自己竟是月之寮主寮里唯一没有能讨要手制巧克力特定对象的单身狗。  
　  
最后落单的居然是我！？  
　  
脸上不禁有些抽搐的一条拓麻当即自暴自弃起来了。  
　  
行行行！！我认了！！  
　  
日间部的可爱小猫们！！你们的巧克力都归我了！！  
　  
————  
　  
隔日午夜。  
　  
月之寮破天荒在“午餐”时人不齐，玖兰家族的纯血公主迟迟不到。以锥生零对玖兰优姬厨艺水平的了解，他当然是知道为什么的。最后两位玖兰纯血之君暗地里眼神交流过以后，玖兰枢无视了蓝堂英黑着的脸发话：开饭。  
　  
到这时，“午餐”才得以开始。  
　  
“午餐”过后便是今天特有的余兴节目——送巧克力。  
　  
早园琉佳同学送给架院晓同学的巧克力，外表内涵都中规中矩的，然而似乎为了和某人那句“不怕胖”较劲，巧克力的份量有点问题。  
　  
捧着那个撒满了椰蓉、糖珠、坚果碎的，比自己的脑袋还大的巧克力团，架院晓在红透了脸的早园琉佳面前笑得上气不接下气。并在其“腻死也得吃完”的威胁之下，保证一定吃完。  
　  
远矢莉磨同学送给支葵千里同学的巧克力则毫不做作，她十分干脆地在Pocky巧克力棒外面再裹了一层巧克力，而且少女心爆棚地在每一根巧克力棒顶端粘上了特意挑出来的，粉色的心形糖珠。  
　  
面无表情的支葵千里更是毫不避讳，拆开包装之后就不动了，然后同样面无表情的远矢莉磨十分自觉地抽出一根巧克力棒，开始一如既往旁若无人地投喂起支葵千里来。  
　  
就在这时，月之寮主寮的大门被打开了。  
　  
灰头土脸的玖兰纯血公主回来了。  
　  
蓝堂英当即心花怒放，“优姬，你回来了。”  
　  
看到自己的亲亲男友那么欢喜雀跃地期待着，玖兰优姬心虚起来了，“啊……那个……”  
　  
前天晚上，在锥生零和弟弟的交谈中，玖兰优姬中途加入了，她提到了日间部这阵子必定引起骚动的节日。  
　  
锥生一缕并不知道这个“圣巧克力日”是什么东西，玖兰优姬也就好心好意地给他做了讲解。她告诉他，这个是给喜欢的人送巧克力的节日。巧克力的质量直接反映着喜欢的心意，手制巧克力尤甚。  
　  
然后，她口直心快地说：“你不知道，应该也没什么关系吧。”  
　  
玖兰优姬那时不过是在想：锥生一缕应该是不会再接受日间部女生们的手制巧克力的。而且以锥生一缕的性格，怕是不会去凑这个热闹去做什么手制巧克力送人的。  
　  
只可惜她说得不够清楚，而且，说者无心，听者有意。  
　  
以为玖兰优姬在说自己有巧克力也无人可送，锥生一缕当即反驳：“和我没关系？和你也应该没什么关系吧？毕竟，据说你的厨艺……啧啧啧啧……”  
　  
玖兰优姬随即和锥生一缕赌起了气，两人同时放出了话。  
　  
在锥生零不协助的情况下，他们两个人会各自独立完成手制巧克力。  
　  
所以锥生一缕昨天一整天拉着锥生零折腾，不过是赌气地要确保玖兰优姬不会作弊。而自尊心极强的锥生一缕自然是不会允许自己作弊的，玖兰优姬的纯血种化身也能作证，锥生一缕确实没有作弊。  
　  
但就是因为这样，玖兰优姬才更灰心……  
　  
玖兰优姬血脉觉醒以后，力量能力都大大提升了，但厨艺不包括在内。事实证明，她不止和黑主家的厨房有仇，她和所有厨房都有仇。因此，她成功将借来的黑主学园家政课教室炸了。  
　  
看着蓝堂英雀跃期待的脸，玖兰优姬终于耸拉下了脑袋，拿出了藏在身后的袋子，“那个……这个……”  
　  
蓝堂英脸上笑开了花，伸手想去接，“这个，给我的？”  
　  
在看到玖兰优姬点头以后，蓝堂英的手已经抓住了小袋子，但玖兰优姬却不肯松手。蓝堂英不解之际，却见玖兰优姬委屈地掉出了泪来。  
　  
玖兰优姬可怜兮兮地说，“这个是最好看的一个了，可是……可是……还是失败了，它是苦的……”  
　  
蓝堂英丝毫没有介意，一把将玖兰优姬连人带巧克力抱入了怀里，“没关系～它绝对是甜的，等一下我就吃下去～”  
　  
玖兰优姬红着脸羞答答地说，“不，不……不要吃，这个……很难吃的……”  
　  
蓝堂英满心欢喜地抱着他的公主殿下，“谁说的，我说它好吃就好吃……”  
　  
月之寮主寮饭厅里，高等贵族们之间一时间粉红泡泡满溢，只余一条拓麻郁闷都对着满桌子从日间部女孩手中收来的巧克力狂吃，妄图以数量取胜。  
　  
这时锥生零“午餐”吃饱了，一如既往地不愿假手于月之寮的女仆收拾，十分自觉地自己端着餐具到厨房去了。  
　  
“你有什么事？”  
　  
锥生零没有抬头，一边清洗餐具，一边对对面的人说。然而从他那翘起的唇角可以看出，他分明是知道跟过来的人是要做什么的。  
　  
玖兰枢坐在开放式厨房的用餐区，优雅地托着腮，笑看着正在径自忙活的锥生零，“当然是来讨巧克力的了。晓，支葵，英他们都有收到，我没有，怎么说得过去？”  
　  
听着这样的话，锥生零很无所谓地笑了，“做巧克力的材料都被早园学姐败光了，没有。”  
　  
锥生零说的是实话。他原本其实是有想过动手做点什么的，而月之寮主寮厨房里的巧克力本来也还挺充足的。如果不是因为早园琉佳和架院晓较劲，硬是拿走了绝大部分巧克力去做了那个超大的巧克力团的话。  
　  
“哦？琉佳吗？”玖兰枢半眯了眼，忽然笑开了：“零，你觉得，我没收到巧克力的话，晓要顶水桶罚站多久我才会消气？”  
　  
锥生零一双紫眸撇了玖兰枢一眼，没好气地说：“幼稚。”  
　  
锥生零拉开了冰箱门，取出了一个装着什么的小碟子，附上了小勺子放到了玖兰枢面前。  
　  
“安慰奖。”  
　  
说完以后，锥生零转身收拾料理台去了。  
　  
玖兰枢面前的那只白瓷小碟子上装着的，那是用他惯喝的葡萄酒制成的果冻。深红透明，圆润可爱的半球状果冻上包裹了一层浓郁的巧克力糖浆。  
　  
看到玖兰枢愉快地笑了起来，惬意地品尝葡萄酒果冻的样子，锥生零耳尖上有着隐隐的发红，“德行。”  
　  
看着锥生零那故作不在意的姿态，玖兰枢笑得越发愉悦了。  
　  
直到锥生零收拾好了料理台，玖兰枢的声音忽然近距离地响起了：  
　  
“零。”  
　  
“什……”  
　  
锥生零下意识地转头回应，然而就在这时嘴里被玖兰枢迅速塞进了什么。说话之间牙齿一下咬到了被塞进来的东西，却在还不知道那是什么的时候就直接咽了下去。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零震惊的脸，“回礼。”  
　  
本来玖兰枢也有考虑过亲自动手制作巧克力的，但是一来，他自知自己的厨艺不怎么样；二来，他想让锥生零惊喜。如果亲自做，锥生零很可能从各种蛛丝马迹中察觉到所有情况。这样的话，惊喜就没有意义了。  
　  
锥生零到这时才尝出了舌尖上残留的巧克力味道，还有当中夹杂的另一个味道，心中顿时狂叫：大事不妙！！  
　  
锥生零觉得自己双唇开始不受控制地哆嗦，“这是什么……”  
　  
玖兰枢见锥生零如此表现，略有些不解，“名店出品的限量定制巧克力，”他这时才低头看了看手中包装锡纸上的字，“朗姆酒心的口味……”  
　  
果然……  
　  
锥生零觉得眼前的东西开始模糊了……  
　  
这时玖兰枢察觉出了不对劲，将锥生零摇摇欲坠的身体接入怀里，“怎么了？零？”  
　  
怀中完全失了重心的人动了一下，玖兰枢低头看去之际颈上一暖，锥生零竟伸手抱上了他的颈，主动以脸颊轻蹭过来了。  
　  
玖兰枢半眯着眼，看着微微退开的那张脸上红霞遍布，一双紫眸收起了平日的锐利锋芒，变得盈盈含水。  
　  
看着眼前这不自然的情况，玖兰枢才想起，不记得是玖兰优姬说的，还是黑主理事长说的：  
　  
锥生零的酒量奇差，差到了接近过敏的程度。  
　  
怀里的人酒品倒是十分地好，这时不哭也不闹，就只有气无力地瘫软着身体。意识……似乎半醒不醒的……  
　  
玖兰枢觉得，等到怀里的人“酒醒”以后，他恐怕会以为自己是故意定制的酒心巧克力吧……  
　  
不料，此时怀中的人竟一下子吻了上来。抱着那难得热情的温香软玉，玖兰枢忽然笑意加深了。  
　  
嘛……  
　  
“故意”一次似乎也不错……  
　  
反客为主地回应亲吻的一瞬，公共区厨房用餐区只余一副未收起的小碟和小勺，两位纯血之君不见踪影了。  
　  
————  
　  
时过午夜。  
　  
独自失眠的锥生一缕郁闷至极。  
　  
他就不懂了，为什么他喜欢上的是个那么冷淡的木头。  
　  
不过，其实锥生一缕心底是知道的，那个人不是冷淡，只是对他太过温柔。那个人从不约束他，面对他，那个人什么要求都不会提，给了他过多的自由。  
　  
只可惜那个人不明白，锥生一缕需要的根本不是自由。锥生一缕需要的是更强势的感情，渴望着被需要的人，需要的是一个会对他有更多约束，更多要求，非他不可的恋人。  
　  
然而锥生一缕也是知道的，那个人确实是非他不可，他只是还不习惯显露感情。  
　  
说到底，只是两人都还不明白，彼此需要将自己渴望的告知对方。  
　  
最开始那段时候，锥生一缕甚至会怀疑，当初那个人的选择是不是只是因为已经别无他选。他对自己究竟是真心，还是只是过于心软，只因为同情。直到后来，他总算明白了对方的想法。  
　  
但锥生有时还是会忍不住在想，是不是只能在两人最最亲密的时候，在将那个人引得克制不住的时刻，他才能感觉到对方对他变得强势起来？是不是只能在对方非他不可地完全沦陷，在对方禁锢他一切挣脱的行动，彻底失控的时候，才能感觉到他是在热烈渴求着自己的？  
　  
但是克制至极的天性使然，那个人甚至对亲密接触的渴求也不会轻易放任。  
　  
锥生一缕郁闷地发现自己这个样子像极了欲求不满……  
　  
而且，锥生一缕曾以为在一段时间的相处过后，他会渐渐知道自己想要的是什么样的感情。但是后来他才发现，他实在是低估了那个人的木头程度。  
　  
“怎么还不睡？”  
　  
清澈平静的声音响起，在单人床上假寐的锥生一缕张开了眼，看到了坐在床边的那个在零点过了很久以后才回来了的木头。  
　  
锥生一缕没说别的，直接起身，拿起放在床头的巧克力塞了过去，“给你。”  
　  
那人看了看手中包装精致的小物件，不解，“这是什么？”  
　  
锥生一缕有些生气。  
　  
之前恰逢那人有事暂时离开一段时间，锥生一缕越发频繁地去找哥哥聊天。在前天晚上的探访中，他从玖兰优姬口中知道了某个节日的含义。  
　  
锥生一缕之前就已经注意到了同班同学们口中的某个节日，但跟在绯樱闲身边的那段时间让他与人类社会脱节了，他并不知道“圣巧克力日”是什么，也不在意。但是在听到那个男人婆讽刺他与圣巧克力日无缘以后，他不服气地在意起来了。  
　  
锥生一缕因此和玖兰优姬较起了劲。  
　  
但是，锥生一缕专门跑去找材料，找教程，抽时间，花心思，亲手做出来的东西，对方却理所当然地连那是什么都不知道。  
　  
圣巧克力日已经过了，而且锥生一缕明白那个人不知道这节日的意义也不是他的错，不过是自己在无理取闹地生闷气。但是锥生一缕还是有些自暴自弃，不愿意给他解释“圣巧克力日”是什么，只意义模糊地说：“人类的食物。”  
　  
那人依然不解，轻轻皱了一下眉。他的声音很平静，平静得让锥生一缕想揍人：“我不需要进食的。”  
　  
锥生一缕终于没有揍人，他只是一把夺回了巧克力，“你不吃我吃。”  
　  
锥生一缕将那之前别扭地细细包上，现在怎么看怎么傻里傻气的蠢包装拆开，把那颗巧克力球丢进了嘴里，狠狠嚼了几下。  
　  
那人疑惑地看着锥生一缕不悦起来的脸，因为曾答应过不再观察对方的灵魂，此刻确实不知道“圣巧克力日”是什么的人不明白眼前的少年到底在生气什么。  
　  
倒回床上去的锥生一缕声音含糊地说着：“混蛋，尝一尝能死啊……”  
　  
听着少年那样的话，那人轻笑，“那就尝一尝吧。”  
　  
锥生一缕撇嘴。  
　  
只有一颗，都到我嘴里了，你还尝什么……  
　  
只见对方的脸忽然凑近了，直到锥生一缕看到那近距离闭上了眼睑时，唇间有什么东西趁他怔住乘虚而入。那外来的软物轻轻拨弄了一下他舌上的巧克力，然后就直接离开了。  
　  
那人轻抿着唇，微笑看着锥生一缕不明原因地红透了的脸，一本正经地咂舌品尝过后才认真评价：  
　  
“很甜。”  
　


	170. 大战前夕（一）

第六十二章 大战前夕（一）  
　  
刚过午后，阳光普照着大地，这样的晴朗明亮，仿佛能让人暂时相信夜晚的阴暗无常不会到来。  
　  
但偏偏是这样光明的时刻，黑主学园门外来了不速之客。  
　  
夜刈十牙慢悠悠地走出了黑主学园的大门，他将香烟扔到了地上，一脚踩灭了。夜刈十牙抱臂看着来人，“我就说了，还大白天的，吸血鬼怎么可能起得那么早？找上门的原来是人类？”  
　  
黑主学园大门外校道处聚集的不是吸血鬼，而是不请自来的六个吸血鬼猎人。六位猎人当中有男有女，除了当中最年轻那个少年，剩下的五人都是夜刈十牙交情颇深的老朋友。五人都是现时排名上前二十的高级猎人，即使是那个少年，也是排名上前五十的前途无量的新晋猎人。  
　  
为首的猎人大叔左脸上自下巴至鼻翼斜划着一道明显的疤痕，刀疤猎人看着那个共事已久的猎人朋友，笑着发话了：“夜刈，你没有到协会去领受命令，协会长意见可是大得很呐。”  
　  
夜刈十牙嗤笑一声，没说什么。  
　  
那刀疤大叔也依然笑着，“将锥生零交出来吧，不要为难我们。”  
　  
夜刈十牙不以为然地耸了耸肩，“那就先打倒我，然后亲自去找吧，如果你们办得到的话。”  
　  
同行的猎人中最年少气盛的少年和夜刈十牙交情最浅，气不过自己被小看，当即拔剑上前攻击。  
　  
而经验丰富的夜刈十牙对那毛头小子的攻击只侧身避过，少年数次的递进攻击都只被他躲避开去。他完全没有还击，甚至武器都不曾拿出。  
　  
好一会儿，夜刈十牙似乎玩够了，忽然伸手一扣，手腕一扭，少年的剑便脱手易主了。他伸手轻轻一推，将少年推回了猎人队伍中去。  
　  
夜刈十牙端详着手中夺来的剑，不禁赞叹，“剑还真是好东西呢，即使对手不是吸血鬼也有作用。”  
　  
语毕，夜刈十牙手腕转动，振臂一甩，长剑一下子飞出，直接扎在了那少年身前的地面上。  
　  
夺剑，归还，毫不犹豫。  
　  
那个少年没有多想，只觉得自己被侮辱了。拿回长剑就准备再次攻击，不想竟被牵头同行的刀疤猎人大叔阻止了。  
　  
刀疤猎人对那个少年说：“住手吧，我们几个加起来也不一定是他的对手。”  
　  
少年暗想：这怎么可能？  
　  
但少年看到了同行另一人的眼神暗示，这时他才幡然醒悟，终于想起了：他们此行本就不是为了赢，他们赶在所有同行猎人之前出动，就是为了输而来的。  
　  
少年终于想明白大家面对挑衅为什么都不为所动，却又不叫住冲动攻击的自己是何用意。他安静地憋红了脸，站到了一边。  
　  
夜刈十牙则是很清楚自己这些老朋友想干什么。他们自己不想打，还纵容那个小鬼出手当炮灰，不过是为了在那小鬼输了以后，堂而皇之地“打不过”而已。  
　  
嘁，老狐狸们……  
　  
刀疤猎人冷下了脸，他这时终于严肃起来了，“夜刈，你为什么要违抗协会长的命令。”  
　  
夜刈十牙此刻却是一派悠闲惬意，“为什么？我问你们，那家伙的命令是什么？”  
　  
不太理会夜刈十牙对协会长“那家伙”的称呼，刀疤猎人复述了协会长的命令内容，“处决堕落的LevelE吸血鬼锥生零。”  
　  
“LevelE？我吗？”  
　  
夜刈十牙只来得及低笑一声，身边便响起了锥生零的声音。  
　  
在独眼猎人略带惊讶的目光中，一只白色飞虫从他背后飞了出来。小飞虫散成烟雾，在一众外来猎人警惕的目光中化成了人形，直到烟雾散开，锥生零的面容露出，猎人们终于纷纷皱起了眉。  
　  
虽然众人都没有打算真的去处决锥生零，但是他在这个时候出现，为了什么？而且……  
　  
夜刈十牙挑眉看着自家小徒弟这个十分明显地彰显身份的出场方式，他似乎出于他自己的考量，已经不打算隐瞒自己的身份了。  
　  
夜刈十牙转脸看向了错愕的众猎人们，“你们觉得，像他这样的，有可能是‘堕落的LevelE吸血鬼’吗？”  
　  
六位猎人沉默不答。  
　  
能使用化身能力的吸血鬼，即使不是纯血种，至少也会是拥有高等能力的LevelB，即使是天生的普通吸血鬼LevelC也是办不到的，何况是人类转化的LevelD？更何况堕落的LevelE？开什么玩笑？  
　  
在众猎人的沉默中，夜刈十牙接着说了下去：“那家伙的命令就绝对是正确的吗？”  
　  
锥生零左手拿着一把普通的吸血鬼猎人武器，右手拿着黑刀，看着沉默的猎人们。这时正想说什么，但他忽然改变主意，抬起了持枪的左手直接开枪。  
　  
对人类起不了作用的吸血鬼猎人武器发动攻击，子弹直飞猎人们身后。  
　  
众猎人们没有疑惑，径直转身。真正戒备起来的猎人们看到的是在LevelE吸血鬼在惨叫中化作沙砾，沙砾之后便是人头攒动，数量巨大的嗜血野兽。  
　  
锥生零本以为玖兰李土那些仆人们的正式攻击要等到入夜，然而大批大批的LevelE先头部队竟自下午便开始了攻击。紧接着他闪身进入了LevelE群之中，黑刀翻飞斩击，手中枪声连起。随着锥生零连续闪现出击，LevelE们在攻击种逐一崩落。  
　  
夜刈十牙随即反应起来，瞬间行动，越过一众猎人冲入LevelE群中。锥生零再度闪身，出现在夜刈十牙身边出手相助。  
　  
夜刈十牙手中猎枪声响不断，他大声发起问来：“零，你没办法命令他们吗？”  
　  
锥生零冷静应对着，向夜刈十牙解释：“我不是他们的主人。原人类的吸血鬼，如果是未堕落的LevelD还好，完全堕落而且之前就接受过主人命令的LevelE，对于非主人的命令执行力是不怎么高的。”  
　  
锥生零今晚就要用锥生一缕的身体和玖兰李土正面对决，血蔷薇之枪现在已经在锥生一缕手上了。附身能力需要巨大的力量支撑，瞬间群灭的技能他现在是尽量能不使用就不使用。  
　  
夜刈十牙分心的空当，一只LevelE自背后扑来。夜刈十牙马上转身，正欲开枪攻击之际，那LevelE竟率先化成了黄砂。看着眼前出现的那手持金属柄长枪的刀疤大叔，夜刈十牙毫不领情地嘲讽：“多管闲事，谁要你帮了。这时冲过来，也不怕我崩了你这老东西。”  
　  
原来六位猎人不知何时都已经加入了战场。  
　  
刀疤猎人这时潇洒振臂，收起了长枪，他直接转身，竟毫不犹豫地将背后交给了对方，“怎么地，被抢人头气不过吗，有本事就抢回来……”  
　  
话音刚落就是一声猎枪响声，刀疤猎人目标的那LevelE被提前打爆。夜刈十牙的声音随即在身后不远处响起：“抢就抢。”  
　  
其余五位猎人大翻白眼，不理会那两个幼稚鬼的嚷嚷，迅速出击。无论如何，学园内还有人类学生的情况下，LevelE的进击都必须被阻止。  
　  
作为仆人的LevelD们提前偷偷入侵以后，现在是扰乱战局的炮灰LevelE们。如果说仆人LevelD们还会稍作思考怎样混入，偷袭，为主人收集贡品的话；LevelE们便是单纯地进行着人海战术，狂暴的野兽不顾生死地发动攻击，对守在黑主学园大门入口的人们进行着车轮战。  
　  
一时间刀光剑影，枪林弹雨。  
　  
直到黑主学园大门前被清除出一片空地，远处的LevelE似是终于挤出了一丝忌惮，伺机行动。  
　  
夜刈十牙和六位猎人退守于大门前，这样硬抗不是办法……  
　  
就在这时，锥生零忽然带着一只垂死LevelE闪身到了守在学园门口猎人们跟前。锥生零背对着猎人们，挡在了他们和蠢蠢欲动的LevelE群之间。  
　  
“诸位，请好好看清楚。”  
　  
锥生零捉住那LevelE的手臂将他提了起来，在那个奄奄一息的LevelE前臂上，黑色的吸血鬼驯养术印记异常扎眼。前来攻击的LevelE们，分明是被吸血鬼猎人协会暗中饲养着的。  
　  
那垂死的LevelE这时终于咽了气，锥生零手中的手臂碎成了沙砾从指缝中溜走。  
　  
锥生零说：“你们应该多少都知道一些了吧，那个协会长和元老院的暗中关系，所以你们才会赶在大部队来之前到来。但是这一次，协会长似乎是真的打算把你们通通当成弃子了。”  
　  
锥生零所言非虚。就是因为知道了吸血鬼猎人协会和吸血鬼元老院的肮脏交易，就因为协会长明目张胆地滥用职权，一众猎人才不愿听命。他们提前到来就是为了“被夜刈十牙打败”，继而名正言顺地不再掺合这场肮脏斗争。  
　  
然而，大规模的LevelE在他们赶赴黑主学园的时候来袭，如同锥生零所说，协会长早已打算好将不愿真心执行命令的他们一网打尽，他们已经被当成了弃子。  
　  
LevelE群这时似乎准备开始新一轮攻击了，锥生零也在这时开了口：  
　  
“诸位，有没有兴趣接受黑主学园的委托？”  
　  
吸血鬼猎人接受民间的猎杀任务委托也不是什么新鲜事，其他五位猎人似有些犹豫，纷纷看向牵头这次行动的刀疤猎人。  
　  
那刀疤猎人则似乎对眼前这个年轻人似乎没什么顾忌，随即开口：“什么委托。”  
　  
锥生零转过头去，看向了那个干脆利落的刀疤猎人大叔，他说道：“和黑主学园夜间部学生一起，协助保护学园内所有日间部的人类学生。”  
　  
所有猎人当场沉默了。  
　  
保护毫无问题。但是，和夜间部的学生一起？黑主学园夜间部的学生几乎都是贵族阶层的LevelB吸血鬼，这件事在吸血鬼元老院和吸血鬼猎人协会之中是公开的秘密。和那些吸血鬼一起保护人类？  
　  
吸血鬼猎人们其实早就从各种蛛丝马迹中意识到，黑主学园即将成为大型的战场，这样的大规模攻击恐怕只是试探过后的第一轮。那么抵挡那些偷偷摸摸的试探攻击的人会是谁？现在看来，毫无疑问就是夜间部的学生们了。  
　  
保护人类的吸血鬼，真的存在着？  
　  
锥生零没有理会猎人们的心思，他转回头去看向了LevelE群，唇角勾起了调侃的弧度，“不过我事先声明，理事长应该是付不起你们这么多高级猎人的报酬的。”  
　  
猎人队伍中的女猎人忍不住“噗嗤”一笑。  
　  
黑主学园一直靠元老院一条麻远的捐赠办学的。不然，只靠办学，黑主学园一直是赤字。黑主灰阎就是个穷光蛋。  
　  
刀疤猎人挑眉，盯着锥生零的背影，“臭小鬼，侮辱人呢是吧。”  
　  
锥生零背对在他们，听了那刀疤猎人的话以后，他的笑容渐渐明显了，“所以呢？诸位，接受委托吗？”  
　  
刀疤猎人和众猎人对视一下，与同伴意会着，随即开口，“可以啊，既然你那么诚心地提出了。我们也不要什么钱，只有一个条件。”  
　  
听到刀疤猎人居然私自提出要条件，众猎人不禁一怔。  
　  
锥生零也皱起了眉。  
　  
条件？居然在这时候？  
　  
锥生零笑容稍微敛下了，“说来听听。”  
　  
“事成以后……”刀疤猎人忽然恶质地笑了，“小鬼，你欠我们一次人情。”  
　  
锥生零有些愕然地回了头，看到其他猎人同样愕然地看着那个刀疤大叔。  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得自己被耍了。  
　  
对于这个忽然产生的任务委托，夜刈十牙全程旁观，一句话也没有说。全然不干涉的他，却在这时候发话了：“好了，零，带这群老东西们干活去。这里我来守着。”  
　  
不理会那个少年猎人对“老东西”的应激反驳，夜刈十牙忽然朝前方开枪，原来是LevelE群在这时开始第二轮集中攻击了。  
　  
　


	171. 大战前夕（二）

第六十二章 大战前夕（二）  
　  
听到夜刈十牙那让众人全部离开的指示，锥生零没有任何质疑，直接招呼一众猎人往教学楼移动，“诸位！这边！”  
　  
但众人刚跑出不远，夜刈十牙的猎枪就在一声空膛声后彻底停下了声响。  
　  
居然在这时候没子弹了。  
　  
夜刈十牙一声无所谓的笑，随手将猎枪放回背后枪囊，直接抽出了腰间的长剑，大声的笑语中另有所指，“果然，关键时刻还是些老东西靠得住。松懈了那么长时间了，给我好好派上用场！”  
　  
不断走远的队伍中一个男猎人停下了脚步，转身对夜刈十牙喊话：“喂！老家伙！你一个人撑得住吗！要不要我救你？”  
　  
“滚！干你的活去！”夜刈十牙一下振臂长剑猛然横挥，几个飞扑而来的LevelE在空中直接成了尘埃。此时夜刈十牙恣意笑着回头了，“再说了，谁说是一个人的？”  
　  
就在这一瞬间的空当，一只躲藏暗处的LevelE趁夜刈十牙刚好回头的时机朝他迅猛扑去，利爪直取夜刈十牙首级。  
　  
只一弹指的时间，火光忽然而起，那个张牙舞爪地扑向夜刈十牙的LevelE凭空着火。突如其来的烈火焚烧之中，那LevelE在半空之中彻底成了沙砾，坠落在地。  
　  
烈火暗下的瞬间，早园琉佳也出现了，冲在最前面的LevelE在看到她忽然发出红光的眼睛以后，一个个开始自相残杀。  
　  
随后便是星炼伴随LevelE的惨叫的跳跃身影，闪烁着银光的无数落刃毫不留情地钉入敌人的心脏。  
　  
随着三人的出现，越来越多的夜间部学生出现在学园大门前，加入了对LevelE群车轮战的阻击。  
　  
见此情形，安下心的猎人队伍迅速随着锥生零向学园内高速移动，朝公共区教学楼急行进。  
　  
看到那猎人大部队离开，夜刈十牙安心地回了头。  
　  
夜刈十牙太久没用长剑，他这时手臂一甩，活动了一下肩头。饶有兴趣地看着那几个及时赶到的夜间部学生，夜刈十牙笑了，“据说黑主那家伙有给你们安排人类的伦理课是吧，看来你们课程学得不错啊？”  
　  
夜刈十牙的话有些绕，但架院晓能明白他的意思，“虽然一开始觉得理事长那个什么‘共存’理念简直是天方夜谭，可是这里确实是个让我们得到过曾经以为不会被允许的悠哉闲适生活的地方。所以，保护这所学园算是我们力所能及的报恩吧。”  
　  
早园琉佳姿态悠闲地踱步站到了架院晓身旁，接过话头说了下去：“说实在的，我确实很讨厌那些日间部的人类女生们老是拿她们烦死人的爱慕目光看着枢大人。但是，别人要就这么随随便便地杀了她们，我也是不会同意的。”  
　  
又击杀一批上前的LevelE后，星炼退到了三人身边，“守护这里不仅是枢大人的命令，也是我们自己的本意，无端的血腥杀戮不是我们的生存方式。”  
　  
看着一众吸血鬼尽力阻挡着袭上前来的LevelE群，听着他们这样的肺腑之言，夜刈十牙忽然觉得有些欣慰。他的那个有着似乎是“奢望”梦想的老朋友，他的行动似乎是真的有成效的。  
　  
就在这时，LevelE群忽然不再上前了，LevelE在后退，而它们的跟前忽然闪现出了两个LevelB吸血鬼。那是玖兰李土的狂热信徒，带领着这LevelE群发动车轮战“攻城”的正是他们。  
　  
当中为首的那个中年男人刚刚听见了那几个贵族和那个吸血鬼猎人的对话，他不以为然地嗤笑了一声，“架院家和早园家的后人，还有玖兰家的仆从……不对，不止你们三个，黑主学园里的所有贵族们，你们已经被这所学校那荒谬的思想教育洗脑了吗？”  
　  
一众夜间部学生对那个贵族男自以为是的断言显得十分不以为然，一个个贵族吸血鬼学生们都没有接话的打算。  
　  
看着那群高傲的小孩不将自己放在眼内的样子，贵族男一声低笑，说道：“既然如此，身为成年人的我们就来替李土大人好好教育你们这些学不乖的小鬼好了。”  
　  
贵族男人身边的贵族女人随即发话：“不想死的话你们就乖乖离开这里，这所学园对于我们来说，可是上等的饲养场呢。”  
　  
听着那不堪的形容，夜刈十牙怒了。  
　  
“饲养场？”夜刈十牙沉着脸抬剑，剑尖直指对面，“你们是想说这里的人类和吸血鬼学生是牲口？还是说，你们想把他们都当成饲料？这么说的话，你们的那个主人才是牲口了？”  
　  
听着这样的挑衅，贵族男大喝：“大胆！区区一个人类，居然口出狂言！！”  
　  
夜刈十牙盯着那个面目可憎的吸血鬼男人，他脸色极度不善，忽然冷冷笑了一声，大声喝道：  
　  
“你苦心经营的学园都已经被侮辱到这个份上了，你还在磨蹭什么！”  
　  
话音刚落，随着一记急速闪现的刀光，那两个LevelB甚至还没来得及惨叫就已化作黄砂，崩落在地了。  
　  
一身黑色战装，一头浅金头发的男人轻盈落地。立于学生们与躁动的LevelE群之间的人长刀一甩收回，他没有回头去看夜刈十牙，“来迟了一点，还真是抱歉了呢。”  
　  
夜刈十牙冷哼了一声，“一把年纪了，还耍什么帅？老家伙。”  
　  
黑主灰阎没有理会老友的调侃，他没有转身，背对着所有夜间部学生，沉声说道：“让你们听到这样的言论实在对不起，这里由我们挡着。大家，日间部的学生……不，黑主学园就拜托你们了。”  
　  
不远处的LevelE群失去了指导战斗的领头LevelB以后，开始躁动起来。第二轮进攻被阵前交涉打断，交涉彻底崩了以后，第三轮进攻直接开始了。  
　  
刚刚几位夜间部学生的话，黑主灰阎全部都听到了，保护日间部的学生就是他们的本意。他觉得自己可以去相信了，互相尊重的第一步，他似乎终于看到了。  
　  
看着那径直冲来的LevelE群，看着那些为了获得“和平”就必须斩杀的吸血鬼，黑主灰阎这一次终于变得坚定不移起来。他问心无愧地说出了那句话：  
　  
“夜间部的学生保护着日间部的学生，那么，夜间部的学生，由我来保护！”  
　  
话音刚落，黑主灰阎纵身一跃，直接跃上了黑主学园那建于两边高于中间的山道之上，城墙一般高大的大门顶。  
　  
众人抬头之际，黑主灰阎手腕一转，刀尖朝下，运气一下猛力下扎。  
　  
铁栅栏门上恢宏的门墙自黑主灰阎下扎的刀尖发散出了扇状裂缝，裂纹随着噼里啪啦的裂石声响蔓延。直到一个瞬间，巨石门墙轰然倒塌，将山道彻底堵死了。  
　  
黑主灰阎下跃，落于门墙废墟满布LevelE的那一侧。但他才刚站稳脑后就吃了一击铁拳。  
　  
夜刈十牙竟不知何时也跳到了这边来了，他恼火地说着，“都说了，你已经一把年纪了，别给我充英雄，独自逞强耍帅！”  
　  
一声痛嘶后，黑主灰阎揉着脑袋笑问：“夜间部的孩子们呢？”  
　  
夜刈十牙轻笑一声，“他们去和零汇合，丢下咱们两个老家伙跑了。”  
　  
黑主灰阎也随即笑了，抬眼看着那蓄势待发的LevelE群，“那就好，放开手脚战斗吧，夜刈。”  
　  
夜刈十牙抬剑指向了LevelE群，“行，别轻易死掉了，‘传说中的猎人’。”  
　  
黑主灰阎听着那个曾经想彻底否定的称呼，他终于不再迷惘了，“管好你自己吧，‘排行NO.1的猎人’。”  
　  
LevelE群此时终于按捺不住发动攻击，手持冷兵器的两大猎人马上反击。  
　  
“绝对不会让你们再踏进学园一步！”  
　  
————  
　  
时已下午。  
　  
月之寮主寮某个双人寝室里。  
　  
睡觉很长很长一觉的支葵千里终于张开的眼睛。  
　  
阳光透过窗户进入，然而进入的却不只是阳光。  
　  
随着一声惨叫，刚睡醒的支葵千里看到的是一个闯入的LevelE吸血鬼变成黄砂的画面。  
　  
站在窗边的金发碧眼青年恰好这时收刀回头，“哦？支葵，你醒了啊。”  
　  
“哦……”支葵千里头还有些晕，迷糊地应了，“一条学长，你在这里做什么？”  
　  
早一点的时候，一条拓麻晕倒了，到他醒来以后他忽然不记得之前一小段时间里到底发生了什么。  
　  
他记得，他扶着白蕗更走入空置的双人寝室后，白蕗更吸了他的血。然后本来说困了的人忽然说要去看看一条拓麻寝室里的那口棺木，然后……  
　  
一条拓麻无论如何也想不起，在白蕗更踏入那间这段时间里换了主人的双人寝室之后发生了什么。  
　  
而且自一条拓麻醒来之后，他就发现那位喜怒无常的“陛下”已经不知去向了。  
　  
然后，就在一条拓麻于月之寮主寮大厅的沙发上醒来不久后，他感应到了入侵者。有低等的吸血鬼入侵了早园琉佳和远矢莉磨的寝室，而现在在那间寝室里休息着的，是别人。  
　  
一条拓麻走近了床边，自这学期报到以来，这几天消失了的真心笑容终于慢慢出现在了他的脸上，“因为有些卑鄙家伙似乎想趁着你们睡着的时候对你们下毒手，所以我来当了一会儿的护卫。”  
　  
听着一条拓麻说着“你们”，支葵千里看了看身边。同一张床上安然入睡的除了他，还有远矢莉磨。  
　  
支葵千里在心里悄悄松了一口气，随后看向了脸上有着疲惫的一条拓麻，“可是，一条学长，你现在应该还有更重要的事情要去做的吧？”  
　  
一条拓麻确实有更重要的事情要做，之前一直在犹豫不决，当中大部分的原因是支葵千里还一直不安全。现在，支葵千里醒了，他也确实要离开了，他有他必须去做的事。  
　  
支葵千里提醒道：“我已经没事了，一条学长。”  
　  
“谢谢你，支葵。”一条拓麻默契地对支葵千里嘱咐着，“好好保护自己，还有莉磨，她也要靠你保护。”  
　  
支葵千里一个点头之间，一条拓麻已经转身从窗户跳了出去。  
　  
双人寝室里恢复了安静。  
　  
支葵千里这时转头看向了安睡的远矢莉磨，他一贯地沉默着。  
　  
被玖兰李土附身的那段时候支葵千里是没有意识的，但这时再见到远矢莉磨，他记起了极短的一段记忆。那短暂地与玖兰李土争夺身体控制权时的记忆。  
　  
【支葵……你这个笨蛋……竟然随随便便地就任人摆布了……你不是一直……渴望着被需要吗……为了需要你的人……你就应该……更珍惜自己才是啊！！】  
　  
为了需要我的人，珍惜自己……吗？  
　  
支葵千里微微笑了，他忽然顺手地打开了远矢莉磨床边梳妆台的抽屉，从里面拿出了一盒Pocky巧克力棒。  
　  
支葵千里一边撕开包装，一边说：“要吃吗？”  
　  
远矢莉磨不知何时睁开了眼，躺在床上的虚弱少女看着那个终于恢复“正常”的木讷少年，她终于安心了。  
　  
“要吃。”  
　  
————  
　  
教学楼一楼大礼堂。  
　  
玖兰优姬和蓝堂英将若叶沙赖成功护送过来以后便加入了护卫的行列。他们守在了大门，但这工作很快就会有人接手了。  
　  
大礼堂里的日间部学生们在交头接耳，窃窃私语，对着夜间部的学生们评头论足着。  
　  
一众夜间部学生面无表情地应对着。但是，当长时间地相处过以后，发现曾经对自己亲切又向往的人们因为身份而惧怕自己时，不可否认，他们头一次觉得不好受。他们很想假装若无其事，但他们确实介意了。因为介意，所以他们才表现得不屑，仿佛这样就能真的若无其事。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零带领着六位猎人来到了大礼堂门外。  
　  
见到那支猎人队伍，蓝堂英和玖兰优姬不曾有什么疑问。  
　  
蓝堂英凑上前去告诉了锥生零一些情况：  
　  
日间部的学生已经知道了，夜间部的学生都是吸血鬼。  
　  
刀疤猎人看了一眼大礼堂中人心惶惶的学生们，随即皱起了眉头。关上大门后他看向了锥生零，“这样的情况下，你们要怎么让那些人类学生们相信？相信保护他们的夜间部吸血鬼学生不会伤害他们。”  
　


	172. 大战前夕（三）

第六十二章 大战前夕（三）  
　  
“这样的情况下，你们要怎么让那些人类学生们相信？相信保护他们的夜间部吸血鬼学生不会伤害他们。”  
　  
对于刀疤猎人的疑问，锥生零没有马上接话，他若有所思地沉默下来了。  
　  
玖兰优姬则在这时插话了，“要不就让蓝堂英去好了，让他去对日间部的女生们好好地卖个萌，用偶像学长的那个招牌笑脸说‘相信我，我会保护你们的哦～’什么的……”  
　  
然而站在玖兰优姬身边的蓝堂英瞬间黑了脸，当场拒绝，“我没兴趣。”  
　  
直到看到蓝堂不悦的脸，迟钝的玖兰优姬才终于反应过来蓝堂英为什么不肯。暗爽之余也不忘笑着调侃，“蓝堂学长，要大局为重，知道吗？”  
　  
看着自家女朋友明显知道怎么回事，却还要推自己下海，蓝堂英越发不乐意了，“不！知！道！”  
　  
众猎人们看着笑容满面的玖兰优姬，看着那个据说是玖兰家新觉醒的纯血公主，大家都有些不太相信：  
　  
这个阳光灿烂的丫头，居然是阴郁疯狂的纯血种吸血鬼！？  
　  
各人思绪不一样，沉默着的锥生零也在思量着。  
　  
锥生零考虑着究竟该让日间部的学生留在学园，还是该想办法将他们转移离开。留守的话，花费的力量会相对少。但是迟则生变，拖的时间越长，变故就可能会越多。转移的话，需要花费巨大的人力，面对的风险也更多，却可以一劳永逸。  
　  
但是，留守保护的话还好，要是转移离开，得到学生们的信任是必不可少的了。  
　  
站在大礼堂门外，锥生零抬头看了看天色，差不多是时候了。  
　  
玖兰李土复活后，他恐怕得从那些聚集混入的信徒仆人身上取血，好重新获取力量。原本这会是转移学生的突破时机，但问题是，现在学园里多了一个白蕗更。  
　  
白蕗更身上究竟还剩多少纯血？卡菡和玖兰李土已经勾结上了，他们之间究竟达成了什么共识？她会不会以白蕗纯血加速玖兰李土力量的恢复？从下午开始，白蕗更的气息就忽然消失了，她是留了后手？还是说她其实已经动了什么手脚？  
　  
而且，锥生零能感应到，有另一群人正在前来搅局。  
　  
卡菡既然能用白蕗狂化之血将元老院收入囊中，吸血鬼猎人协会里那个一直觊觎着吸血鬼鲜血强大力量的协会长，她怎么可能会放过？  
　  
腹背受敌，让学生们转移离开恐怕不可能了。长时间的保护，不知道到底能撑多久。要结束这个状况，就唯有清除玖兰李土，白蕗更，卡菡……  
　  
锥生零没有理会那对笨蛋情侣的没营养对话，开口说道：“什么都不用对他们说，做好手头上的保护，用行动证明就好。”  
　  
六位猎人听了锥生零的话不禁暗叹了一声。  
　  
有些时候，解释很重要。但有些时候，事实胜于雄辩。不再安于粉饰出的太平，无论多荒诞怪异，都要得到他人的正视。这是最直接的行径，也是最需要勇气的行径。  
　  
就在这时，锥生零身上似乎凭空飞出来一只黑色的蝙蝠，蝙蝠在大礼堂门口的猎人们众目睽睽之下变成了黑主学园内的那个玖兰家纯血之君。  
　  
大礼堂门口的一众夜间部学生对玖兰枢见礼，“枢大人。”  
　  
看到锥生零身边的几位猎人，玖兰枢了然。  
　  
向几位猎人点头示意过后，玖兰枢看向的夜间部的几位高级贵族。  
　  
时间差不多了，是时候该交待一些事了。  
　  
接下来的事情究竟会演变成如何，玖兰枢其实没怎么去预计。毕竟他的行动不是因为什么特别伟大，悲天悯人的理由，说到底只是因为他执着于一个人。如此一来就很有必要让一直跟在他身边的贵族吸血鬼们认真想清楚，让他们自己决定去留。但是玖兰枢又觉得，跟在自己身边的这群贵族吸血鬼其实是知道现在的状况的，也许没有将那些话说出口的必要。  
　  
“夜间部的诸位。”  
　  
就在这时，有人忽然开了口。  
　  
锥生零看着大礼堂门外的几位夜间部学生，无所谓地充当了恶人，替玖兰枢说出了他想说的那些话：“现在正在复活的家伙是和元老院有着重大关联的纯血种。所以，如果你们继续现在的行动，就等于与元老院为敌。”  
　  
众人听了锥生零的话以后都没有开口，他们知道眼下是什么情况。支葵千里和一条拓麻在开学以后半个月才来报到，他们的双人寝室自那天起散发出了不详的气息。而且，今天凌晨玖兰枢放出了大量纯血以后，支葵千里和一条拓麻的寝室内多了一个逐渐变强的吸血鬼气息。那个气息到现在还在增强，而且已经超越了LevelB。各种迹象表明，有一个陷入沉睡的纯血之君正在苏醒。  
　  
那个由支葵千里和一条拓麻带进来的纯血种，和玖兰家有关，也和元老院有关。而且，黑主优姬在这段时间内忽然成了玖兰优姬。这一段时间内发生的一系事情之间，恐怕都有所关联。  
　  
锥生零见他们陷入思考，决定在补一锤好让他们明白，他们所追随的人想要他们去思考的事，“玖兰枢没有以他纯血种的能力控制你们去做现在的事，你们如果想要退出，依然是可以凭自己的意志，选择退出的。接下来该怎么做，你们要好好考虑清楚。”  
　  
闻言，众人都有些不悦。不悦于锥生零以代玖兰枢发声的姿态说出这种质疑忠诚的话。他们想向玖兰枢求证，却发现玖兰枢完全默认了锥生零说的话。这时他们才明白，锥生零是故意充当恶人，替玖兰枢把话说出来的。  
　  
早园琉佳随即心中暗叹一声，她直视着玖兰枢，不卑不亢地开口：“枢大人，即使到了这个骨节眼，你还是这样和我们保持距离……你是不是想让我们都觉得，你从一开始，就打从心底没有信任过我们？”  
　  
架院晓这时看了看紧闭的大礼堂大门，重新转回来的眼中带着笑意，“请恕我直言，枢大人。我知道你们即将面临的事情也许不是我们能插足的，而且那件事似乎变得难以捉摸了。如果要保住这个学园，单凭一两个人是做不到的，你不信任我们是不行的吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢依然没有说什么的打算，忽然熟悉的少年声音传来了。  
　  
“而且，枢大人……”  
　  
众人转头，徐徐走来的居然是支葵千里和远矢莉磨。主寮的住客们，除了一条拓麻，这下都到齐了。  
　  
来到众人身边，支葵千里才慢悠悠地接着把自己要说的话说完了：“您又怎么知道，‘想保住这里’就不是我们自己的意愿呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑意浅淡，他没有解释什么，因为已经不需要再解释什么了，“你们喜欢怎么想都可以。”  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢心照不宣的样子，不禁翻了个白眼。  
　  
心存感谢就直接说出来，老是装不在乎给谁看呢？  
　  
时近傍晚，雪后的初春气温还很低。  
　  
猎人们本在欣慰地看热闹一般看着眼前人类与吸血鬼和平共存的状况，这时忽然吹来了一阵突兀的风。受过专业训练的猎人们和吸血鬼们一瞬间都有了警觉。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然出声，“优姬。”  
　  
玖兰优姬从警惕中回神，在玖兰枢的眼神示意下点头，“是，枢哥哥。”  
　  
玖兰优姬迅速与蓝堂交换眼神，随后两人闪身消失了。  
　  
刀疤猎人快速观察四周，马上向五位同伴发号命令，“各位，分散戒备。”  
　  
除刀疤猎人留守以为，其余五位猎人马上反应，迅速围绕着大礼堂向四方移动。他们知道：有人来了，而且是熟人。  
　  
天渐渐阴了，天色也渐渐暗了。下午还看得见阳光的天空，到了傍晚时分却笼满了乌云。微风又阴又冷，似乎又要下雪了。  
　  
在天色暗下之时，潜行而来的人显露出了身形。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零同时抬了头，看着教学楼外小树林中陆续冒出的众多身影。  
　  
有资深的猎人，也有西装革履的吸血鬼，来自吸血鬼猎人协会和元老院两方的联合人马。而且无论猎人还是吸血鬼，他们身上都无一例外地带着血腥气。新鲜的白蕗狂化之血的血腥气，怕是刚被蛊惑被强化不久。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零忽然对视，随后默契一笑。  
　  
黑主学园有可信的吸血鬼及吸血鬼猎人两方人马合力在保护，而现在，恰好分属于两方组织的敌对势力合力前来搅局了。  
　  
为了能更好地专心处理接下来的事，玖兰李土一方的后援必须切断——  
　  
无论是元老院还是吸血鬼猎人协会，都是时候该肃清了。  
　  
元老院那边会由玖兰优姬和蓝堂英合力解决，那么协会的毒瘤也是时候放手交给别人了。  
　  
锥生零看到那众多的人当中，徐徐走出来一个熟人。  
　  
衣着华丽的男人轻展竹扇，掩住了涂得殷红如血的唇，浓艳色彩勾画过的眼带着笑意，一如他阴柔的声音，“又见面了呢，零。近来可好？”  
　  
看着吸血鬼猎人协会的协会长，锥生零皱起了眉，但并不是因为这个敌人有多棘手。  
　  
锥生零在想，按玖兰枢的说法，即使蛊惑普通人类和强化低等吸血鬼需血量非常少，用量最多不过一百毫升左右。但白蕗更的血居然没有在之前的众多袭击中用光？卡菡恐怕是……提前开始贮存了白蕗更的血？如果真的是这样，如果卡菡有意加快玖兰李土恢复力量，她恐怕真的能做到。  
　  
这时刀疤猎人看到那光明正大地带着元老院吸血鬼到访的协会长，打算先礼后兵的人拿出了暂时的恭敬，“协会长，您的命令有点不对啊。您说让我们来‘处决堕落的LevelE吸血鬼锥生零’。可这个锥生零，他似乎还没有堕落呢。”  
　  
协会长看着那个不听话的猎人轻笑起来了，“这个你不需要去管，只要听从命令将他处刑就好。识时务者为俊杰，懂吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零就这么沉默着，任由猎人协会的肮脏逐步展现在众猎人眼前。  
　  
刀疤猎人看协会长如此肆无忌惮，明目张胆，不禁哂笑了一声，“可是啊，协会长，能不能请你先解释一下，猎人协会为什么在饲养LevelE？为什么会和元老院合作？协会是什么时候开始和元老院的走狗们交情好到这个程度的？”  
　  
元老院的吸血鬼们似乎在躁动，被白蕗更的极少纯血所强化的不是能力，仅仅是嗜血的欲望。被蛊惑的猎人也一样，并不是能力的提升，不过是被催化挖出了骨子里的嗜杀。这样一起陷入杀欲的两帮人马组成了队伍，自以为无坚不摧。  
　  
被纯血蛊惑更深的协会长也是这样认为的，即使眼前有着强大无比的纯血种，他却依然认为资深的猎人队伍能将所有敌人剿杀。这个学园内，对那位陛下不尊的所有人，不论吸血鬼还是人类，一个都不会留。  
　  
如此一来，就没有再装得冠冕堂皇的必要。  
　  
面对刀疤猎人的质问，协会长狂莽直言，“纯粹是猎人协会和元老院在共同处理立场相同的事情罢了。这是协会将来行事的必然趋势，食古不化的人是不会理解的。况且……”矫揉造作的男人轻勾了红唇，“身为猎人，你又是什么时候开始，和纯血种，和贵族吸血鬼们交情这么好的？”  
　  
刀疤猎人对协会长说的话不置可否。看着与疯狂的吸血鬼勾结起来准备进行无理杀戮的协会长，他只觉得将这男人那只为私欲利益的行动，和自己出于保护达成的委托任务相提并论，简直就是侮辱。  
　  
刀疤猎人并不是巧舌如簧之人，这时竟是玖兰枢先一步替他开了口。  
　  
玖兰枢朝那衣妆华艳的协会长冷冷淡淡地客套笑着，“既然大家都是一样的，就不需要再互相讽刺了。猎人一直以来奉行的那个简单而无理的逻辑，既然你能因利益而不遵守，他们自然也能违反。”  
　  
一旁的锥生零则摇了摇头，“不一样。理由也好，信念也好，都不一样。你将他们归为一类，不觉得太侮辱人了么？”  
　  
听着眼前那两个小鬼夹刀带刺的双簧，协会长脸色渐转阴霾的同时刀疤猎人却笑了，他终于认定了什么。  
　  
猎人一直以来奉行的逻辑：  
　  
因为是猎人，所以要猎杀吸血鬼。  
　  
因为是吸血鬼，所以是敌人。  
　  
而现在，猎人们在和吸血鬼并肩作战，只为保护他们认为值得保护的人。而他们的敌人，那是同样由猎人与吸血鬼组成的队伍。曾经共事的猎人们只因被利欲熏心滥用职权之人利用，与罔顾生命的吸血鬼同流合污。  
　  
眼前的状况让他惊觉奉行了那么久的理念如此荒谬，甚至还被丑陋的私欲利用了。  
　  
现在听起来，真是愚蠢透顶。  
　  
这样愚蠢透顶的理念，既然你可以因私利而违反，我自然也能凭我的认知去拨乱反正！  
　  
对峙的双方都在蓄势，在伺机，大战一触即发。  
　  
就在这时，玖兰枢和锥生零忽然抬头，对视。他们迅速反应过来，马上对众人交待了什么以后，玖兰枢和锥生零闪身消失了。  
　  
在场的人，无论吸血鬼还是受过专业训练的猎人，他们也都同时感应到了——  
　  
一个强大的纯血种气息出现在了黑主学园内。  
　  
玖兰家不详的狂王苏醒了。  
　  
　


	173. 堕落的狂王（一）

第六十三章 堕落的狂王（一）  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚已过，阳光溺死在地平线以下。  
　  
月之寮主寮，空置双人寝室内。锥生一缕安静地坐着，似乎有些心不在焉。  
　  
然而只一眨眼的瞬间，紫眸里的情绪变了，肩头上不知何时多了一只白色飞虫。  
　  
沉默的少年微闭了眼，力量上升到了新阶段的他开始精准地通过肩上的飞虫使用能力，感知着什么。  
　  
白蕗更……  
　  
似乎真的已经离开了。  
　  
银发少年站了起来，径直打开了门，往支葵千里和一条拓麻的双人寝室走去。  
　  
就在他直接打开目标寝室的门那一刻，双人寝室里那个一直没有动静地敞开着的棺材内忽然伸出了一只手，搭在了棺木边沿。  
　  
站于门口的银发少年一双紫眸半闭，注视着棺木的方向。  
　  
一个深褐头发的男人于此时自棺木中慢慢坐起身来，他睁开了眼，一双银灰与暗红的异色瞳冷冷地看向了四周。  
　  
站在门口的银发少年随即朝褐发男人弯腰躬身：“恭候多时了，李土大人。”  
　  
玖兰李土看着不远处那个明明对着自己面容冷漠，却依然恭顺弯腰的少年，不屑一笑，“怎么？不过来扶一扶你的主人吗？”  
　  
银发少年眼色有一瞬的变冷，随后迅速稳住了，不发一言地慢慢朝玖兰李土走去。他恭敬而冷淡地伸出手，扶着玖兰李土，助他走出了棺木。  
　  
玖兰李土看着身侧银发少年那个将厌恶压抑得不动声色，一如以往地强行恭顺的模样。禁不住一声低笑，“真难为你了呢，锥生一缕。”  
　  
为了杀我而助我复活。  
　  
为了手刃仇人而向仇人卑躬屈膝。  
　  
手搭在身侧银发少年肩头上，玖兰李土这时笑了，“这么说来，是不是该奖励一下你？”  
　  
就让你……  
　  
成为仇人复活后的第一份养料。  
　  
搭在少年肩头上的右手五指尖利的指甲忽然伸出，直取少年咽喉。然而尖利指甲却没有如玖兰李土所愿刺入少年的颈动脉，手上忽然狠狠一痛。回神后玖兰李土才发现，他的整只右手掌竟被削了下来。  
　  
而刚刚还站于玖兰李土身侧的银发少年右手拿着配刀，这时已经退开到了安全范围。  
　  
身为一个人类，银发少年的速度可以说已经发挥到了极限。但是，虽然这还算是合理程度的应激行动，玖兰李土依然觉得不对劲。气息依然一模一样，但气质不一样了。  
　  
曾经的锥生一缕即使压抑得平静，玖兰李土依然能感觉到他的躁动仇恨。而眼前的少年，太冷静，太平淡了。玖兰李土仍能感觉到他有系在自己身上的执念，但他却如此冷静，克制到了骨子里。执念再深，也不让分寸失了分毫。  
　  
玖兰李土掉落的手掌在地上溶成了一滩血，断腕处以鲜血重新凝聚出了新的手掌，鲜红的手掌继而生出了皮肤和指甲。虚握着活动新长出的手掌，玖兰李土难得地觉得有趣，“你不是锥生一缕，你是谁？”  
　  
眼前的少年却没有回答的打算，直接微转身体，抬起刚刚侧身遮挡的左手，左手上的赫然是那把在吸血鬼界也享负盛名的吸血鬼克星——血蔷薇。没有一句解释与交待，少年果断扣动了扳机，鲜红光芒乍现。  
　  
玖兰李土脸色一变，即使迅速反应但也躲避已经来不及了，右臂处一瞬间炸出了鲜红血花。  
　  
可就在玖兰李土右手臂中枪的那一瞬间，他果断自臂根处将自己整条手臂狠狠撕断了。手臂被直接丢弃，如同本就毫无价值的无用之物。掉落在地的断臂和之前被削断的手掌一样，化成了一大滩恶心的鲜红污血。而玖兰李土本体除了损失了一点纯血便不见多少伤害了。  
　  
明明击中的一击，强行落了空。  
　  
银发少年马上连续扣动扳机，血蔷薇的光芒不断闪现。  
　  
但玖兰李土在撕断自己手臂的一刻开始便将肉身化成了无数鲜红的血鞭，流窜于满室，本体弱点就在那无数血鞭当中任意游走。即使血鞭被血蔷薇击中，也会马上如之前的手掌和手臂一般，壁虎断尾，断开那些无法留用的部分与本体的联系。  
　  
银发少年手中未解放的血蔷薇无法发动大范围的攻击，如此情况下，初始状态的血蔷薇竟不能对肉身可以随意分散的玖兰李土造成多少伤害。血鞭不断躲避之余还不忘发动攻击，银发少年随即也连忙躲避，而血蔷薇的反击也不曾停下。  
　  
鲜红光芒连续击中血鞭，但敌人也在不断地以金蝉脱壳的方式逃脱伤害。  
　  
这样的互相攻击变成了“普通人类的有限力量”与“强大纯血种的高自愈”之间的消耗战。这样的情形下，银发少年和玖兰李土的消耗形成了反差巨大的不对等。  
　  
银发少年的体力在血蔷薇的榨取下明显地开始快速下降，但招呼往身上的攻击即使闪避不及也不曾有对他造成任何伤害，连轻浅伤痕也不见。仿佛有什么强大的力量在围绕保护着这个少年，但玖兰李土根本看不见形体，只有偶尔能见的金光。  
　  
被这情形刺激到，血鞭的攻击加快了。而银发少年的动作这时却已经开始有所减缓了。  
　  
如果使用血蔷薇的是锥生零的身体，有着强大基础支撑的话根本不会这样。一般吸血鬼猎人武器最多会因与猎人血脉共鸣而有“认血脉”的情况，即使不是主人，猎人的血脉激发之下差距也不会太大。锥生一缕的身体虽不是血蔷薇的主人，毕竟也是猎人血脉，但想不到的是，吸血鬼猎人武器中享负盛名的血蔷薇对非主人的使用者力量消耗程度竟然会差别如此巨大。  
　  
这时，那如毒蛇的血鞭忽然不再四处流窜，它们似乎敏锐地察觉到了，银发少年已经力有不继。  
　  
血鞭正在多处聚拢成簇，其中一簇之中慢慢现出了男人胸膛以上的身体。仿佛藤蔓中生出来一个人，如同一个半人半怪的恶心异形妖魔。  
　  
银发少年斜后方的一小簇血鞭忽然凝聚出了一条右手臂，不怕死一般以利爪直接袭击银发少年，继而被银发少年头也不回地果断一枪打散。被撕断过一次的右手臂再次被主人果断地断开了联系，化成一滩污血坠落，一滴血就这么溅上了银发少年的脸颊。  
　  
灿银的发，浅紫的眸，白皙的脸，鲜红的血。  
　  
冰冷的愤怒，冷静异常的人，情形如此相似。  
　  
从银发少年果断扣动那把著名武器扳机的一瞬间，曾以私生子的身躯吃了某个人一颗血蔷薇子弹的玖兰李土马上就知道了他面对那个人是谁了，此刻更是印证了猜想一般。  
　  
被血鞭簇密集包围的玖兰李土打量着眼前的银发少年，他饶有兴致地笑着，“原来是你……”  
　  
那个不知天高地厚的少年，是为了复仇，将身体借给了恰好有附身能力的双生哥哥？  
　  
银发少年缓缓扯出一抹笑。  
　  
随着时间推移，双人寝室内光线越来越微弱，人类少年在这样的光线中视物越来越不清了。  
　  
玖兰李土看着体力渐渐不支的银发少年，忽然笑了，“呵呵，也就这样了吗？”  
　  
玖兰李土看得出银发少年身体的条件在改变，拖得越久，杀这少年就越容易。  
　  
但同时拖得越久，对玖兰李土也越不利。玖兰李土现在是刚刚复活的阶段，他必须在短时间内完成力量的补充。而且他的那些信徒们，仆人们，甚至元老院和猎人协会送上门的补给都似乎被尽数截下了。  
　  
血鞭忽然向上出击，直接击穿了天花板，初春寒冷的晚风自屋顶灌入。  
　  
血鞭簇中的玖兰李土这时慢慢隐入，仿佛被血鞭藤蔓吞噬了一般。  
　  
“锥生一缕的血我没兴趣，我可没时间理这样的你。真要打，换你的本体过来。我对你本体的血更有兴趣哦……”  
　  
随着玖兰李土嚣张的宣布，双人寝室内各处的血鞭簇开始聚拢起来，继而从天花板缺口处逃脱了。  
　  
银发少年似乎没有追的打算，只因这时他听到了一句只有自己能听见的话，他忽然一下颦眉。  
　  
【一缕，真的……这样就够了吗？】  
　  
「嗯，我的身体支撑不了血蔷薇，而且已经入夜了，继续附身对战况不利。废他手臂三次，这个程度足够了，不能太贪心。」  
　  
【但是，你真的……】  
　  
「零，谢谢你愿意成全我的心愿。但是，大局为重。」  
　  
【我明白了。】  
　  
「去吧，不准死掉，否则……总之不准。」  
　  
踱步坐到沙发上的银发少年忽然笑了。  
　  
【嗯，知道了。】  
　  
一群白色飞虫自阳台突兀地出现，接收了银发少年手中的血蔷薇，沙发上的银发少年也在这时轻轻咬破了口腔。  
　  
一下晕眩的闭眼之后，少年再次张开的眼中失了凌厉，多了担忧。  
　  
就在这时，一阵金光闪过，那个一直隐藏了身影，周密地保护在锥生一缕身边的黑发金瞳青年收起了幻觉，现出了身形。  
　  
雷米尔看着不知为何低头不理他的锥生一缕，“我必须离开一阵子，你是卡菡主要的目标，她一定会过来。”  
　  
仍低着头的锥生一缕依然不言不语。  
　  
雷米尔知道他听见了，他径直说了下去，“小心点，不要被她蛊惑，不要答应她任何条件。可以的话，完全不要理她。”  
　  
锥生一缕依然没有回答，最后只轻轻点了头。  
　  
“我很快回来。”  
　  
又是一阵金光，雷米尔散去了实体。  
　  
冷风自天花板的缺口灌入，独坐于被交战摧残过的双人寝室里，体力在一段时间内被消耗过度，锥生一缕觉得有些冷。  
　  
肩上的飞虫还在，而只要它还在，锥生一缕就能在它本体的气息隐藏能力之下不被所有吸血鬼发现，包括玖兰李土和白蕗更。  
　  
但是……  
　  
「呵呵……」  
　  
果不其然。  
　  
暗紫的光团穿过薄门，堂而皇之地登堂入室。  
　  
正如雷米尔所说，卡菡真的来了。也正如雷米尔所说，锥生一缕的确是卡菡最主要的目标。至于原因，雷米尔恐怕不会想到，没有人会想得到。  
　  
锥生一缕一直维持着沉默低头的状态，对出现的异物异响不闻不问。  
　  
「嗯？锥生一缕，又剩你一个了？」  
　  
锥生一缕仿佛没听见任何声音，对敌人的明知故问不瞅不睬。  
　  
不能被她蛊惑。  
　  
不能答应她任何条件。  
　  
可以的话，完全不要理她。  
　  
卡菡却并不在意锥生一缕的这个状态，笑得越发愉悦了。  
　  
越是在意，就越是表现得不在意；越是希望有人安抚，就越是故意让人觉得不希望被打扰；越是孤独，就越是装着不在乎所有人的远离。这种人容易蛊惑得很。  
　  
「看来雷米尔终于厌烦了带着累赘，丢下你不管了？」  
　  
锥生一缕低头不语，心中却清楚知道不是，他只是有要做的事必须离开。  
　  
「在他看来你也不过是能随意丢下的存在呢。但是呢，本来就是这样吧，不是因为契约，谁要和你在一起呢？」  
　  
锥生一缕其实是知道的，他根本做不到不被擅长精神攻击的恶魔影响。尤其是她所说的，都是他所在意的。  
　  
那个人离开，是因为他要救零，他要救的是我的哥哥。  
　  
他是要留住我唯一的家人，这本就是我所希望的。  
　  
对，只是这样！  
　  
这时，卡菡忽然话锋一转：  
　  
「说起来，锥生一缕，你心里有没有曾经想过，不希望雷米尔去救你的哥哥呢？」  
　  
锥生一缕一瞬间狠狠皱起了眉头。  
　  
感觉到那沉默少年的情绪开始急剧变化，卡菡变得更愉悦了：  
　  
「你那个众星捧月的哥哥要是死了的话，对你来说也不是没有好处的呢。」  
　  
“闭嘴！”  
　  
锥生一缕愤怒低喝。  
　  
那是他曾经最不可饶恕的阴暗面，引发悲剧的源头之一。  
　  
嫉妒。  
　  
嫉妒得让自己也厌恶。  
　  
厌恶得希望哥哥彻底恨上那丑陋至极的自己。  
　  
即使这嫉妒在多年以前就已经不复存在了，但它依然是锥生一缕的逆鳞。这样肮脏龌龊的想法，即使存在一秒也是他永远无法原谅自己的罪孽。  
　  
然而卡菡不是要锥生一缕记起小时候的想法，她是要让他重新生出那不可饶恕的阴暗。  
　  
「至少占据雷米尔心中全部位置的人不在了，他的心就能装得下别人了吧……」  
　  
听着这样的话，锥生一缕忽然一怔。  
　  
这样的想法他从没有过，为什么他要这样去想？  
　  
锥生一缕皱着眉，终于忍不住冷冷开了口：“他心里装着谁，和我没有关系。”  
　  
得到锥生一缕真正意义上的接话，卡菡终于笑出了声：  
　  
「呵呵……你真的这么认为？你明明喜欢雷米尔……」  
　  
锥生一缕再次一怔，“开什么玩笑……”  
　  
意料之中的不自知。  
　  
「哦？开玩笑吗？」  
　  
锥生一缕顿了很久才慢慢说：“我喜欢的，是闲……”  
　  
意料之中的自我认定。  
　  
「可她已经死了，不是吗？自知无法承载你的感情，绯樱闲和雷米尔提出了交易。而她选择付出生命以后，法则要求雷米尔保护你。这样有趣的延续，你不觉得……这是天意吗？」  
　  
听着那样的话，锥生一缕有些迷茫，“不是……”  
　  
自从得到绯樱闲临终前对他感情的回应，锥生一缕就认定了自己一生都只会守着这份感情。对因被故意抹除记忆而记不住，又因恢复记忆而重新想起，一直若有若无地在意着的人。那是不自知的依赖，以及不愿承认的好感。  
　  
那不是喜欢，只是好奇和……依赖……  
　  
但好奇和依赖正正是锥生一缕对绯樱闲所有特殊感情的起源。  
　  
卡菡开始不厌其烦地向锥生一缕解释，解释她要引他去执着的事情。  
　  
「你是新生的灵魂，法则对待新生命总是仁慈的呢，法则契约让雷米尔保护你，并给了你足够的时间去发现。你觉得，喜欢上一个人，需要多长时间？而且你……看来你是真的还没有发现？雷米尔喜欢你呢……」  
　  
这下锥生一缕是真的怔住了，不知作何反应。  
　  
「不信？还是不敢信？」  
　  
锥生一缕没有反驳，只因两者皆是。  
　  
卡菡笑了。  
　  
「我知道他们的计划，雷米尔要用他的灵核炼制笼牢禁锢我，然后由旁人崩碎笼牢杀了我。但用这个方法杀我的话，雷米尔就会死，你很想他死？」  
　  
得不到回应，她却不在乎。  
　  
「但如果他在你身上炼制笼牢，而我不选你当躯壳。没有人去将笼牢崩碎的话，你的灵魂就会永远被他囚禁。但说得好听一点的话，你就能永远和他在一起了。你大概很希望这样的事情发生吧？有一个人和你绑在一起，永远不会丢下你。」  
　  
然后，她终于进入正题。  
　  
「不过这样的话，等到肉身死去，你就会失去所有感知，和雷米尔一起成为虚无的一团灵识。但如果肉身足够强大……锥生一缕，你有没有想过变成吸血鬼？」  
　  
直到这时，锥生一缕终于记起开口反驳了，“我不想……”  
　  
「你可以去找你哥哥啊，让他将你变成他的后裔，变成纯血种吸血鬼。如果你哥哥不愿意的话，我可以帮你呢，用白蕗更的獠牙。我可以将你变成强者，无条件的哦～」  
　  
不能答应任何事，即使“无条件”。  
　  
锥生一缕咬牙切齿地说着：“不需要……”  
　  
暗紫光团中这时忽然分出了一枚诡异光点，挑衅着在锥生一缕眼前飞舞了数秒，随后径直朝他的胸膛飞去。  
　  
锥生一缕迅速警醒，起身躲避，拔出佩刀斩去。但那光点根本无法阻挡，即使刀刃将它完全斩中，依然无法伤它半分。  
　  
光点就这么没入了锥生一缕的胸膛。  
　  
没有疼痛，没有不适。但锥生一缕知道，自己又给所有人添麻烦了。  
　  
「对啊，又添麻烦了呢……但如果变成吸血鬼，你就能挤进强者的世界了，这样你和他们……你和他的距离就缩短了呢。」  
　  
分神的锥生一缕一下子跌坐回沙发上去了。  
　  
「或者，要不要我先教你怎么确认你自己的心意？又或者教你先确认他的心意？」  
　  
“够了！给我闭嘴！！”  
　  
双人寝室安静下来了，不是因为卡菡十分听话地闭了嘴，而是因为她在说完那句话之后，没等锥生一缕回应就离开了。  
　  
一片狼藉的双人寝室里静得可怕，锥生一缕伸手攥住了刚刚暗紫光点没入胸膛位置的衣襟，他将自己缩进了单人沙发。  
　  
锥生一缕没办法说清楚，但他就是觉得卡菡是明显在针对着他的。但是即使哥哥依然重视自己，他也知道，他已经不是牵扯哥哥生命一般最被重视的那个人了。如此一来，他根本不明白针对自己对卡菡来说能有多大意义。  
　  
但无论如何，有些事情已经到了不得不面对的时候了。  
　  
玖兰李土彻底复活了，报仇也力所能及地做了。而且卡菡已经开始扰乱战局，锥生一缕清楚知道自己就是突破点。至此，他在留住哥哥的事情上已经没有办法有任何能帮助的了。而且他的存在牵扯着留住哥哥那个方法最关键之人的力量，他已经成为了让千里之堤顷刻崩溃的蚁穴。  
　  
锥生一缕知道，自己已经彻底成了累赘。  
　  
那么……是时候了……  
　


	174. 堕落的狂王（二）

第六十三章 堕落的狂王（二）  
　  
夜。  
　  
大陆南方偏僻的丛林之中有着一座废置建筑，但明明是废置的建筑，守卫却十分森严。然而深褐长发的少女与同行的金发少依然通行无阻地行走其中，所经之处，地上倒下了一个个陷入昏睡的吸血鬼。  
　  
不断深入建筑物腹地，两人忽然推开了一扇门。  
　  
明明已经废置，建筑中却有着明显的使用痕迹，隐蔽的地下室中还有着格格不入的棺椁。满布肮脏干涸血迹的棺椁边站立着更格格不入的人——身份显赫的元老院一把手一条麻远。那巨大的棺椁这时被移开了，底下露出的是黑洞洞的一个入口，只不知那入口通往何处。  
　  
持刀的一条麻远看向来人，只见曾经见过的那个蓝堂小子手中拿着一把外形怪异的枪。和他同行的小丫头，也是一条麻远曾经见过的，不过那时候那丫头还是短发，还姓黑主。  
　  
蓝堂英手中的是一把不寻常的枪，枪中有个液瓶，枪的子弹是由他能力凝聚的冰针。液瓶里的液体也不寻常，那可是属于远古王族的纯血。每一枚发射的冰针子弹都会带上极少量的远古王族纯血，而只需那一点点，这把枪就能极好地发挥它的作用。  
　  
一头褐色长发的玖兰优姬手持巨镰，那银黑色的巨大镰刀散发的竟是吸血鬼猎人武器特有的源金属气息。而且上面不止源金属的气息，那力量强大的另一种气息来自吸血鬼，但它竟和源金属极好了融合了。  
　  
为了能做好接下来的事，初几乎放光了身上的所有纯血，少量的部分经蓝堂英的研究提炼，进了他手中的枪。而绝大部分，蓝堂英将其用在了对狩猎女神的重新淬炼。  
　  
为了好好使用这带上新能量的解放形态狩猎女神，玖兰优姬在初的协助下完成了特训。而现在，面对一条麻远，狩猎女神的新能力似乎用不上，她只需要使用狩猎女神作为吸血鬼猎人武器最基本的能力，将其斩杀。  
　  
阴郁的男人没有拔刀的意思，笑得不屑，“原来是蓝堂家的儿子，和黑主家……不，是玖兰家的纯血公主，大驾光临真是荣幸呢。所以，你们是来杀我的？”  
　  
玖兰优姬看着那没有丝毫畏惧之心的老怪物，看着玖兰家悲惨厄运的罪魁祸首之一，她此时都有些佩服自己，居然能如此冷静，“一翁，看来你早就料到有人会来这里？”  
　  
一条麻远的灰蓝眼睛似乎有一瞬显出了愉悦，“对，陛下已经提前告诉我了。”  
　  
玖兰优姬皱眉，她从之前的商谈中已经知道操纵元老院的人是谁，这时她却依然故作不知，“陛下？玖兰李土？”  
　  
一条麻远仿佛受到了侮辱，轻蔑地低笑了一声，“呵……那条疯狗还不配。”  
　  
————  
　  
入夜了，黑主学园也彻底成了战场。  
　  
学园大门外已经成了一片沙地，夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎应对这一波一波车轮战而来的LevelE，这样的战斗完全成了拼体力。  
　  
由下午到入夜，连续数小时的战斗下，两人都已累极，但无论如何都要撑下去。现在已别无他法，只有将希望寄托于玖兰枢和锥生零，寄望他们能及时将学园内那不详的纯血种消灭。  
　  
忽然一下惊天动地的巨响，学园门口一大片地方被完全清除。  
　  
又一轮开大后的暂停，夜刈十牙转了转酸软的手腕，“呼，老家伙，还有余力放大招，你身体撑得住吗？”  
　  
认真起来的黑主灰阎这时却笑得随意，“管好自己，夜刈。”  
　  
夜刈十牙轻笑看着极远处犹豫着慢慢接近的LevelE群，以戏诩的口吻说着：“你猜我们有没有命活过今晚？”  
　  
听着这样笑着说出的丧气话，黑主灰阎苦笑着回嘴：“少在这里乌鸦嘴。怎么地，如果能活下去，你要干什么？回老家结婚？”  
　  
夜刈十牙闻言低笑一声，不以为然地接话：“我这种光棍没人看得上，没有对象，结个屁的婚。”  
　  
也不知道想到了什么，夜刈十牙这时莫名其妙地转移话题，“说起来，我跑来帮你这么大的忙，你要怎么报答我，你就没点表示？”  
　  
听着这诡异的转折，黑主灰阎挑眉。如果不是知道这独眼猎人足够死心眼，黑主灰阎说不定会以为他在和自己调情。这时看着远处的LevelE越来越接近了，他忽然觉得，这样的情形，说不定真的活不过今晚。  
　  
黑主灰阎当即回话，“行，力所能及的话，答应你一件事。”  
　  
夜刈十牙讶然，“嘿嘿”一笑调侃道：“哇哦～这么爽快？不怕我要你在全校学生面前跳草裙舞？”  
　  
黑主灰阎这时居然认真地考虑了一下，然后笑道：“可以，只要不是跳脱衣舞就行。”  
　  
就在这时，一把声音在两人身后响起，“黑主灰阎，脱衣舞你还是留到跟你相好独处的时候跳吧。”  
　  
夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎回头，只见随刀疤猎人而来的其中一个猎人带着数目众多的其他猎人前来了。那些忽然出现的猎人居然是猎人协会的协会长所带来的那些。  
　  
山道远处的LevelE们看到对方有了增援，不禁忌惮起来，不敢贸然送死。  
　  
夜刈十牙挑眉看着猎人队伍，“怎么回事？这些猎人是哪里冒出来的？”  
　  
猎人持剑走近，“从紧急逃生出口反向入侵的协会长带来的人，迷魂剂失效之后就洗心革面了，免费送上门的的临时工。”他这时话锋一转，盯着对面的两人，“刀疤老大让我带句话，他说，‘明知道那条通道有可能被突破，他妈的你们两个白痴居然留着那通道，没毁了它吗’这样。”  
　  
黑主灰阎皱眉，笃定地说道：“我已经将它毁了，恐怕是从外部被LevelE大军人海战术重新挖通了。”他顿了一下，随即再次开口：“你刚刚说协会长，他人呢？”  
　  
猎人豪气地长剑一甩，正对了又开始慢慢接近的LevelE群，十分解气地说：“被老大捅了一枪，逃跑了。”  
　  
——片刻以前——  
　  
教学楼大礼堂外。  
　  
刀疤猎人笑看着泰然站于魑魅魍魉之中的协会长，眼神里尽是挑衅，“刚刚那两个小鬼说的没错，我们都违反了那个逻辑，算是扯平了。不过这立场不同，这大战还是得打。这一次，我就要让你这种毒瘤当不成协会长！”  
　  
听到刀疤猎人的宣言，协会长笑容消失了，仿佛被触到了逆鳞，“你该不会是和那被魔女蛊惑的黑主灰阎一样，始终觊觎着协会长之位吧？”  
　  
吸血鬼猎人协会的协会长位置所拥有的权力其实比想象中要大得多，即使要处决不听从命令的猎人，也是做得到的。而现在的协会长，他是在各种手段，对各方出卖忠诚，甚至对元老院言听计从才在明暗势力协助下登上宝座的。  
　  
登上宝座后，他时刻警惕着有人想取代自己。无论对方是不是对协会长之位有意，所有有可能的人都必须暗中处理掉。而曾经公然违抗吸血鬼猎人那个逻辑的黑主灰阎，也被协会长认定为反抗自己的人，没有被处理掉仅仅因为没有人有那个能力去处理。  
　  
听着协会长的话，刀疤猎人再次觉得自己被侮辱了，然而协会长居然还先他一步发难。  
　  
竹扇合起，协会长横眉怒目地朝大礼堂大门方向一指，“给我把所有人杀了！一个不留！”  
　  
被蛊惑的猎人和被饲养的吸血鬼一直伺机而动，此刻得了命令，马上出击。  
　  
刀风，枪火，烈焰，红芒，鞭影，电光，大礼堂四周的猎人与吸血鬼，各种吸血鬼猎人武器和吸血鬼能力在互相协助，一致对敌，只为保护大礼堂里无辜牵涉其中的人类学生。  
　  
资深猎人和贵族吸血鬼，对阵着众多中等猎人和猎人协会饲养的LevelE，元老院LevelD大军。两方明明实力悬殊，猎人协会一方队伍只因被狂化之血蛊惑，自以为可以匹敌。不一会儿，大礼堂门外的地上已经铺上了一层黄砂。与此时黑主学园大门外山道不同的是，此处的黄砂之上有着为数不少的晕阙人类。  
　  
击杀协会饲养的LevelE，击晕被白蕗纯血迷惑的猎人和LevelD。  
　  
这是玖兰枢和锥生零离开之前的交待的事，刀疤猎人不知道这样做的理由，但既然可以不杀本性不坏的同僚，何乐而不为？  
　  
战场之上，原本空无一物处忽然出现一道虚空裂缝，一名黑发墨绿眼眸的青年悠闲走出。  
　  
“咻～”  
　  
初看着这大乱斗的场面显得有些不愉悦，猎人协会一边的战力有着明显的特殊血腥。初不禁挑眉：白蕗更还有血能用？这么个放法，血该干了吧？  
　  
战场上一下子多出来的人没有引起夜间部学生们的戒备，倒是双方的猎人们和那些LevelE，LevelD开始警惕了。  
　  
初突然抬手一握，抓破了自己的手心，在场的吸血鬼顷刻间闻到了从未闻过的馥郁气息。世间最纯净之血，远古王族的净化之血。  
　  
七大纯血家族之中，唯有隐世纯血菖藤家保留了最大部分的远古纯血血脉。即使无法像天使的神圣力量那样将吸血鬼彻底变成人类，但菖藤家继承自远古的治愈力量仍强大到了能让吸血鬼因子沉睡百年的程度，足够让吸血鬼因子被封印的“人类”活到寿终正寝。但拥有更浓郁远古王族血统的菖藤家同时也继承了远古王族那爱好和平，隐世旁观的性子，活得神龙见首不见尾。之前那一个被雷米尔选中的，满身杀戮的菖藤纯血，竟是菖藤家唯一的异类。  
　  
远古王族喜好和平，偏偏在过去几百年里居然是由拥有狂化之血的，嗜杀好战的白蕗纯血成为了新王族。  
　  
看着那晕阙的和醒着的众多猎人，初表情变得认真了，轻声细语：“够讽刺的了。”  
　  
随着那最澄净的纯血气息弥散，即使不曾吞食，只嗅到那个气味，晕阙的猎人们便纷纷开始醒转。被蛊惑了却未晕阙的猎人们也渐渐开始意识清明起来，纷纷惊觉自己不知为何对同僚剑拔弩张。  
　  
被强化的吸血鬼们却无法清醒，闻到极品美味的气味，只越发疯狂起来，对不曾发出一丝威压的黑发青年亮起了獠牙。  
　  
“退下！”  
　  
然而发出怒喝的竟不是初，而是被吸血鬼鲜血力量迷惑已深的协会长。  
　  
协会长喝止了暴动的吸血鬼群，他瞪着初那渗出纯血的手，一双眼睛瞪得死直，“好强的血，你是谁……”  
　  
“你家陛下的仇人。”初对那个觊觎着他鲜血的男人灿烂一笑，说道：“说来，你的陛下有给过你血吗？”  
　  
协会长并不接话，初则继续说了下去，“你不知道吧？执念邪念强横的纯血种，他们的血有着霸道的毒。假如咽下这样的纯血，不需要獠牙的咬噬也有可能将人类转化呢。”  
　  
不需要獠牙的咬噬也有可能将人类转化？  
　  
刀疤猎人紧盯着协会长。这个姿容一直没变的男人，这个以协会便利一直服食吸血鬼鲜血的男人，如果他咽下过某个邪念强大的纯血种的血的话……  
　  
初没有再等别人有什么反应，再次开口：“我的话就说到这里了，剩下的，你们看着办吧。”  
　  
说完这句话，初便头也不回地从原路折返，没入了甚至还没消失的虚空裂缝之中。  
　  
随着初的消失，LevelE，LevelD见有着难得一见美味鲜血的人离开了，瞬间疯狂起来，失去理智的送死厮杀再次开始。  
　  
一众夜间部学生马上开始动手反击，看着这忽然出现，放了点血，又忽然消失的远古王族纯血，想着：这远古纯血之君的行动模式实在难以预测！根本就是全凭自己高兴！  
　  
跟随协会长而来的猎人们都已清醒，一时间搞不清状况，面对发起狂来无差别攻击的LevelE，LevelD，第一反应便是反击。  
　  
就在这时，刀疤猎人猛然出击，长枪直接扎向了协会长。协会长被初纯血的强大力量诱惑了，一时失神之际遭遇突袭。协会长迅速躲避也已经来不及了，长枪狠狠割开了衣袍，划开了右肩，顿时血流不止。  
　  
协会长护住右肩，猛然瞪向已经退开的刀疤猎人，“你！！”  
　  
而刀疤猎人则终于彻底愤怒，对着他咆哮起来：“我这把不是普通武器，源金属的武器为什么会对你有效！！”  
　  
协会长一下子大笑起来，“我可是为了猎人组织能安稳发展而鞠躬尽瘁着，我说过了！识时务者为俊杰！这么简单的道理，有什么值得大惊小怪！！”  
　  
话毕，协会长左手持竹扇快速一展一挥，竹扇中的暗器激射而出，直袭刀疤猎人脸面。刀疤猎人随即反应过来，奈何长枪移动再快也挡不下如此多的暗器。  
　  
然而众猎人大惊之下，数下轻响，其余的暗器竟被星炼的小刀尽数打落。  
　  
到一众猎人与吸血鬼反应过来时，协会长已经不见了人影。  
　  
————  
　  
一路狂奔，他的右肩受伤了，伤口一直无法愈合。而且他的身体在干燥开裂，如同未烧制的陶土渐渐失去全部水分，肌理皮肤逐渐龟裂剥落。  
　  
自从开始服食高等吸血鬼的鲜血，肩头那样的伤口根本对他造不成多少伤害，只需几秒就会愈合，如同吸血鬼。但那仅限于他咽下了陛下的鲜血以前，他从未想过，咽下陛下的血以后，源金属武器竟会让他造成无法愈合的伤口，如同吸血鬼！  
　  
但他不是吸血鬼，他从不渴血，他明明……明明没有獠牙！  
　  
可是……可是……  
　  
如果他停止服食吸血鬼的鲜血，他停下的时间就会加快流逝，一直维持着青春永驻的他就会快速衰老。他的确不会渴血，但他慢慢地需要越来越多的高级吸血鬼的鲜血了。  
　  
到底……我这是……  
　  
为什么！？为什么！！  
　  
陛下！！救我！！  
　  
他在心中恳切寻求，在不甘心地质问，但一切都在无人回应之中渐渐成了悲戚乞怜。  
　  
恍惚间他闻到了鲜血的味道，他神差鬼使地来到了一个地方，那里有大量的LevelD仆人在向他们迟来的王奉献着鲜血。  
　  
他的伤口无法愈合，LevelD的血力量不够强大。纯血种……有个纯血种！！  
　  
“给我血！！给我你的血！！”  
　  
他失了理智，不顾一切地向那人扑去。  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
一切戛然而止，包括他的生命。  
　  
他心中的陛下本就不在，而他向其直白索要鲜血的那个人，是个王。一切都那么不合时宜。  
　  
漆黑的旧校舍顶层，正在举行着吸血鬼的盛宴。  
　  
大多数赶赴的信徒和仆人都被杀了，只有少量到达了这里。但即使如此，玖兰李土也并未觉得有多麻烦。  
　  
甩掉手中腥臭的混杂人类和吸血鬼鲜血的血污，玖兰李土一把扯过身旁的一位仆人，张嘴发狠咬下。  
　  
刚刚从双人寝室的战斗脱离，玖兰李土其实并没有失去多少鲜血。但他到底是刚复活，不但得不到补充，还失了血。这个情况让玖兰李土陷入了渴血。  
　  
多年的随心所欲和天生的尊贵血统让玖兰李土在吸血上从来不知道克制为何物，渴血这种感觉，他几乎一辈子都不曾感受到过。如今陷入渴血，让玖兰李土烦躁。刚到达这里时，仅有的那几位到场的LevelB信徒被他率先吸光了鲜血，如今，只剩下LevelD可以用了。  
　  
直到又一个LevelD仆人在玖兰李土獠牙下变作沙砾，渴血感才终于缓下了。他的力量在大量劣质鲜血支撑下终于恢复了。  
　  
旧校舍楼楼顶也在这时迎来了有一个不请自来的人。  
　  
漆黑一片夜色下，无数的黑蝙蝠如乌云压城。  
　  
蝙蝠群凝聚成了团，随后又乍然散开，露出了底下的人。  
　  
深褐的发，深红的眼，那是玖兰一族尊贵的始祖。  
　  
玖兰李土歪头看着对面从容的始祖，挑衅一笑。  
　  
“终于正式和你再见面了呢，枢，我的最强‘仆人’。”  
　  
　


	175. 堕落的狂王（三）

第六十三章 堕落的狂王（三）  
　  
“呵……那条疯狗还不配。”  
　  
听着一条麻远对玖兰李土的称呼，蓝堂英在这时插话了，“你们原本的计划是想控制枢大人的吧，但是，你们发现元老院根本无法掌控枢大人的行动，之后又想用玖兰李土制约枢大人。说到底，你的主人究竟是谁？”  
　  
一条麻远轻飘飘地撇了蓝堂英一眼，对他的问话不理不睬，完全没有回答的打算。  
　  
一条麻远转头，阴郁的灰蓝眼眸看着那血污肮脏的棺椁，他慢悠悠地说道：“这里就是玖兰李土这十年来一直疗养着那副肮脏身体的地下室。每次站在这里，我都能感觉到……我一直以来所选择的路都是正确的……纯血种过于强大，而且不愿受控制，这样能轻易破坏平衡的存在，本就不该放任……”  
　  
一条麻远转头看向了玖兰优姬，不屑地笑着，“通过有效地利用你们纯血种，尤其是利用玖兰家的纯血种，我让元老院完美地达成‘管理’血族社会的职责。也因为我的主张有如此优异的成效，一条家才能得到让人尊崇的地位。”  
　  
玖兰优姬一双暗红的眼睛开始有些不受控制地泛出鲜红的光。对方此刻说出的那毫不遮掩的话，等于直接承认了，当初玖兰家所承受的巨大变故都是为了利用。  
　  
在一天之前，玖兰枢以化身向玖兰优姬询问某些奇怪问题的时候，还告诉了她一些事。  
　  
玖兰枢告诉玖兰优姬，他其实不是她的哥哥。  
　  
早在十八年前，真正的玖兰枢在刚出生不久后就被玖兰李土夺走了。玖兰李土以婴儿献祭复活了现在的玖兰枢，真正的玖兰枢在被献祭的那一刻，就已经被复活后陷入极端渴血的枢吞噬了。  
　  
极强的自尊让枢无法忍受被别人以异常的“主仆”关系操纵命运，拿捏成武器。设法脱离了玖兰李土控制的枢不愿意放纵原罪，也不愿伤更多无辜性命，他不惜陷入十年的同调期，让自己恢复到了婴儿状态。他恢复成了没有獠牙，不会伤害同类或人类，在五岁长出獠牙以前都只会吸取精神力维生的状态，并将这样的自己托付给了玖兰悠玖兰树里夫妇。  
　  
玖兰优姬知道玖兰枢告诉她这些为的是什么，他要让她明白，他也是让她家破人亡的一员。  
　  
但玖兰优姬却知道，是不是真正的哥哥根本不重要了，他吞噬自己真正的哥哥也是不可控制的身不由己。“玖兰枢”不是玖兰枢又如何，从玖兰优姬诞生开始，在她身边陪伴着保护着她的一直都只是这一个“玖兰枢”。即使他是玖兰的始祖，玖兰一族远古的王，一直以兄长身份在她身边眷顾她的都只是他而已。  
　  
而令玖兰一族于十年前家破人亡的人根本不是枢，眼前策划一切的这个人才是真正的罪魁祸首！  
　  
然而一条麻远依然对这新生的玖兰公主毫不忌惮，“原本玖兰枢确实是不错的利用人选，只可惜他太野。不能好好被利用的危险野兽，杀掉才是最好的处理方法。只是……我似乎太小看玖兰枢了？难怪陛下也会认为他有趣……”  
　  
玖兰优姬的情绪开始变得不稳，蓝堂英见状，马上打断了一条麻远的话，“你的计划已经落空了，玖兰李土必死无疑，如此，你还打算反抗吗？”  
　  
一条麻远低笑着，依然没有回答蓝堂英的打算。而且，这时有一个双方都熟悉的人来了。  
　  
随着那个人的突然闯入，一条麻远，玖兰优姬和蓝堂英看向了房间门口的人，三人都没有过多惊愕。  
　  
金发碧眼的青年忽然而至，一条拓麻看着那个多少年来在血族社会已经能只手遮天的，他的亲人，“爷爷，请你不要再执迷不悟了！”  
　  
然而看到孙儿这时到来的一条麻远没有应答什么，趁着孙儿自以为旁观者清地对他训话的一瞬间空当，他径直转身，跃入了那个黑洞洞的通道入口逃走了。  
　  
玖兰优姬想去追，却被蓝堂英拦下了。  
　  
贸然追入通道不是明智选择。敌暗我明，而且对方有主场优势。通道之中有什么，难以预计。  
　  
正在两人犹豫之时，一条拓麻开口了：“优姬大人，我大概知道通道通往哪里，接下来的事就交给我吧。”  
　  
玖兰优姬回头看着一条拓麻，想及临行前玖兰枢提前交待的一些可能性，随即说道：“也好。”  
　  
思量着时间，蓝堂英出声提醒：“优姬，我们还有任务。”  
　  
“知道了。”玖兰优姬应了一声，随即再次看着一条拓麻，“那个，一条学长。”  
　  
一条拓麻躬身应道：“是。”  
　  
一条拓麻面对玖兰枢时是那个随性而为的友人，但在玖兰优姬面前却不可以。即使玖兰枢的威严比玖兰优姬强大，玖兰枢是他的挚友，玖兰优姬却只是君主。面对玖兰优姬，一条拓麻必须恭敬，也必然疏离。  
　  
玖兰优姬微微笑了，她并不介意这份疏离，“枢哥哥猜到你会来。他让我转达一句话，他说，‘对我来说，叫一条的，只有你一个就够了’。”  
　  
听着那样的传话，一条拓麻了然地笑了，“我的荣幸。”  
　  
————  
　  
“终于以这个身体正式和你再见面了呢，枢，我的最强‘仆人’。”  
　  
听着那个挑衅的称呼，玖兰枢浅淡的笑意不曾减退，似乎并不怎么生气，“这个模样的你，确实久违了，玖兰李土。”  
　  
看着玖兰枢自然从容不迫的笑容，玖兰李土想起了，他占用支葵千里躯壳时就已经看到过玖兰枢这种笑容，那时候的玖兰李土认定了玖兰枢是在虚张声势，而现在，他终于觉得玖兰枢的笑也许真的夹杂了别的含义。  
　  
玖兰李土依然嘴巴上毫不吃亏，“你明知道自己是杀不了我的吧？送上门来，是要再给我奉献鲜血吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢波澜不惊地轻笑，情绪平缓无比，仿佛已经没有什么能惹他不快了，“再给你血？你不配。而且……”  
　  
玖兰枢顿下了，他忽然笑得愉悦起来了。  
　  
旧校舍顶楼地面在震动，有什么巨大的力量在逼近。  
　  
玖兰枢看着玖兰李土，直接宣布：“我确实杀不了你，但有人可以。”  
　  
虽然杀你并不是我们的目标。  
　  
天色已经完全暗下，天空不知何时下起了雪，然而这时缓缓飘落的雪当中却不合时宜地出现了奇异的浮光。  
　  
无数本该炎夏出没的流萤不知从何处而来，细小的萤不是寻常的那种，它们是通体纯白的。发出的萤光亦不是寻常的黄绿光芒，它们连发出的光都是清冷却温柔的白。  
　  
纯白的流萤不断盘旋于旧校舍楼顶，于玖兰李土一方人马之间穿梭飞舞。  
　  
那发着白色光芒的无数流萤，竟似乎是……纯血种化身？  
　  
玖兰李土一下警醒，身躯化作了血鞭迅速向流萤发动攻击，攻击之余快速地逃窜起来。  
　  
漫天的白色萤火在被击中的前一刹那化作了白色烟雾，随即又恢复成了飞虫，不见多少损伤。而LevelD群聚集的那一片旧校舍顶楼地面，在一瞬间自四面八方穿出了银白藤蔓。  
　  
光华璀璨的蔷薇藤击穿砖石，直接向聚集的LevelD们发动迅猛突袭。措手不及之间，一个个LevelD直接碎落成了黄砂。  
　  
警惕起来的LevelD们意欲躲避，但他们忽然发现被那些细小萤火虫围绕的身体根本动不了，他们早在萤火虫出现，穿梭于身体之间时就已经被咬了。一个个LevelD即使警醒依然只能被迫无动于衷，等候蔷薇藤的夺命攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢身边的地面就在这时被击穿了，然而裂石穿出的蔷薇藤却不曾伤他分毫。  
　  
直到那聚集的LevelD被尽数歼灭，那一到来便断了玖兰李土所有补给，瞬杀LevelD群的银白蔷薇藤于玖兰枢身侧回收聚拢。漫天的纯白流萤也在盘旋着围绕着那蔷薇藤，发着柔和光芒的白色飞虫在向银白处聚拢，慢慢变成了人形。直到萤光暗下，现出了手臂缠绕银白蔷薇藤的少年身影。  
　  
锥生零身为本身是人类的纯血种，他的纯血种化身无法像天生纯血那样自主选择。玖兰枢告诉他，他的纯血种化身是他无法选择的，纯血种化身会由血脉感应主人的本性而产生。  
　  
但是，化身竟是小小的萤火虫？  
　  
锥生零刚发现的时候在想，为什么就不能是些攻击力更大一点的，或者速度更行动快更灵活的，又或者形体更大震慑力更强一点的。  
　  
就例如玖兰枢，他的化身是黑蝙蝠，还有另一种用得非常少的狼形态。一个看上去就渗人，另一个看上去就吓人。  
　  
闻言玖兰枢却笑了，他认为这个萤火虫化身其实像极了锥生零本人。  
　  
黑夜中不主动与星月争辉的光，却能为追随的人找到方向。  
　  
而且玖兰枢安慰锥生零：萤火虫也不弱，萤火虫的口器可是有着麻痹毒性的。野外的蝙蝠见了萤火虫的警示萤光，也不敢随便将它们捕来吃……  
　  
锥生零听了这根本算不上安慰的安慰，随即开始使劲锻炼他化身的麻痹毒性。萤火虫化身的猎物麻痹能力，配合着他的气息隐藏能力，专门用于攻其不备的突袭。  
　  
直到血鞭缓缓聚拢，玖兰李土重新出现在了玖兰枢和那银发少年面前。  
　  
玖兰李土看到，不久前对敌的那个手持血蔷薇的银发少年已经换了一个，换成了威胁更大的一个。  
　  
玖兰李土却笑了，“锥生零吗？原来如此，你恢复记忆了？枢的私人玩物。”  
　  
锥生零并未理会玖兰李土的话，他这些嚣张刺耳的话说不了多久了。既然如此，当他交待遗言就是。  
　  
这时，锥生零脑海中忽然听到了身边人的声音：  
　  
【零，接下来，依然一切按计划行事。】  
　  
锥生零随即暗笑。  
　  
那么，只需要按计划等到必须的演员到场，好戏就可以上演了。  
　  
看着对面的两个纯血种，玖兰李土却完全没有忌惮的意思。  
　  
锥生零周身围绕的蔷薇藤静悄悄的似乎不打算贸然攻击，见此情形，玖兰李土笑了出来。  
　  
玖兰李土看向了玖兰枢，“玖兰的始祖制造的，最初始的吸血鬼猎人武器吗，你做的血蔷薇居然觉醒到了这个程度？枢，这就是你为了杀我而调教出来的最强武器？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑了一声，一双酒红眼睛里全是不屑，“李土，你还真是一如既往地自以为是啊。”  
　  
锥生零也低声自嘲地一笑，上一世的他确实是以这样的目的而被玖兰枢培养出来的。  
　  
但是，这一世不是了。  
　  
现在，更不是。  
　  
锥生零暗暗叹了口气，随即收起了血蔷薇的解放形态，“为了杀你？玖兰李土，你是不是太看得起自己了？”  
　  
玖兰李土随即转移视线看向了那个开口说话的玖兰家外来的纯血血脉，“锥生零，怎么？你那个窝囊废的弟弟完成不了他的复仇，所以现在由你这个哥哥来接手了是吗？”  
　  
锥生零却对玖兰李土的挑衅无动于衷，他不言不语，只静静看着那个嚣张的纯血种渣滓。  
　  
上一世锥生零不曾和这个疯狂的纯血种有多少接触机会，这个锥生家惨案最本源的罪魁祸首，上一世锥生零和他的唯一接触机会就是他杀他的时候。  
　  
锥生家惨案的本源是：玖兰李土指使元老院，干涉调换猎人协会的处刑名单，将绯樱闲未堕落的恋人名字加入其中。  
　  
但是“拿到那个名单的是锥生夫妇”这一点，这真的是玖兰李土的意思？还是说这是元老院，或者猎人协会的意思？又抑或，锥生夫妇会刚好拿到那份名单，不过是个巧合？  
　  
这一切，锥生零已经无处可考。而且，无论事实到底是不是玖兰李土故意挑选锥生夫妇，对锥生零来说也早就已经没有再纠结下去的意义了。“复仇”早就已经不是锥生零杀玖兰李土的唯一理由。  
　  
锥生零要杀玖兰李土，更多是为了保护锥生一缕，为了解开玖兰枢仆人的桎梏，为了除掉觊觎玖兰优姬的威胁，也为了……自己的一线生机。  
　  
任何一个理由都比单纯的复仇有意义得多，而无论是哪一个理由，玖兰李土都非死不可。  
　  
上一世的第一次接触，也就是最后一次接触。这一世，他依然不愿意让他活得更久。但这一世，动手结束他性命的不会是他了。  
　  
锥生零这时终于举了枪，直指玖兰李土，“我杀你可以有很多理由，你愿意是哪个都可以。反正结果都是一样的，我无所谓。”  
　  
　


	176. 堕落的狂王（四）

第六十三章 堕落的狂王（四）  
　  
“我杀你可以有很多理由，你愿意是哪个都可以。反正结果都是一样的，我无所谓。”  
　  
玖兰李土随即大笑起来，笑声疯狂而刺耳，“杀害纯血种是大罪呢，即使你也是纯血种。说到底你的血脉不纯正，甚至还是个猎人。你就不怕元老院来制裁你吗？”  
　  
听到这样的话，玖兰枢嗤笑了一声，“大罪？你杀死悠，逼死树里的时候，怎么没想起这是大罪？而且，那时候……”  
　  
每每想及那些过去，玖兰枢就无法释怀，他被强行赋予的童年，被同一个人强行中止。  
　  
玖兰枢收敛了笑，声音阴沉下来了，“那时候，暗中支持你动手的，正正就是元老院吧？”  
　  
玖兰家向往着和平，这从始祖时期便已开始。也因此，在元老院建立之始，当时的玖兰家主才会默认支持。在特定的时代，为了吸血鬼世界各方面的平衡，元老院是必须的。  
　  
但是随着时间推移，这个维持平衡的体制渐渐被私欲熏心的人利用了，它成为权与欲的斗兽场，有人因个人私利开始密谋铲除纯血种。当元老院无差别地引起纯血种之间的内斗，不惜对普通人类和血族同时造成伤害，殃及池鱼时，元老院便彻底成了和平的绊脚石。  
　  
而就是在元老院开始意图铲除纯血种时，玖兰李土成了扰乱纯血种命运的最佳导火索。  
　  
元老院的一切意图对玖兰李土来说本来都是毫无瓜葛的，但玖兰枢大概能明白，当初玖兰李土对“被利用”毫不在乎是为了什么。他也明白，玖兰李土先以真正的玖兰枢献祭，后夺取玖兰优姬，于他究竟有什么意义。  
　  
当时，元老院在玖兰李土看来不过是能协助他的便利力量，为了达到目的，是不是被利用，他不在乎。  
　  
玖兰李土杀的第一个玖兰家的纯血种是真正的玖兰枢，然后，他又在元老院的协助下意图夺取玖兰优姬，他要杀死所有玖兰悠和玖兰树里之间的后代。  
　  
因为玖兰李土认定了：新生的玖兰纯血，不可以是玖兰悠和玖兰树里之间的结晶！  
　  
玖兰李土作为玖兰家的长男，他以为自己的命运轨迹会如同他的父母。他会有一个妹妹，作为自己的妻子诞生。然而他等到的却是一个弟弟，和一个本以为玖兰家不会再有纯血公主诞生，而在他五岁时就由元老院安排的未婚妻绯樱闲。  
　  
然而就在玖兰李土被上一代玖兰夫妇交由元老院美其名曰“辅助教导”，实则为软禁监视的十多年以后；就在玖兰李土默认了这个婚约十多年以后，他忽然从元老院得知了一个故意透露的秘密：玖兰家隐藏了一个新生的纯血公主。  
　  
她叫玖兰树里，那是玖兰悠的妹妹，也是玖兰李土的妹妹。但她却成了玖兰悠的未婚妻，而不是玖兰李土的。  
　  
元老院故意放玖兰李土暂时离开监视，他因此看到了最终结为夫妻的弟弟和妹妹，自此，玖兰李土心中滋生疯狂。他认定玖兰树里本应是他的未婚妻，玖兰家的血脉本来应该在他们之间产生。  
　  
玖兰李土的疯狂被元老院利用了。  
　  
元老院所有小动作的意图玖兰李土是知情的，但为了达到他的目的，他不介意被利用。  
　  
他要杀光玖兰悠和玖兰树里之间的孩子，而他最终的目标是他的妹妹，那个本应属于他的妻子。他认定的那个本该属于自己的女人被别人染指了，那就毁了她！他得不到，别人也别指望能拥有，即使那个人是他的弟弟！  
　  
玖兰枢这时已经恢复平静，悠悠讲述事实，“你不过是要杀悠和树里的孩子，但我不是玖兰枢，真正的玖兰枢已经死了。悠和树里也已经死了，因为你的疯狂。”  
　  
玖兰李土低声一笑，“我知道，但他们的孩子，那两个人肮脏的结晶还有一个，那一个也必须死。不过……”他忽然停顿了一下，随后恶质地笑着继续说了下去：“也许我可以改变主意，把那个女孩当成树里来好好疼爱。就在……我吞噬你们以后！”  
　  
话音刚落，玖兰李土暗红的血鞭迅猛出击。  
　  
围绕玖兰枢周身的血色红雾瞬间腾起，红雾凝成的荆棘马上截击。但玖兰枢除此以外就没有其他动作了，血红荆棘也只守不攻。似乎是自知无法对玖兰李土造成致命伤害，玖兰枢索性不作攻击，将攻击机会全部留给了锥生零。  
　  
锥生零这时不知缘由地没有使用血蔷薇的解放形态，只以血蔷薇初始形态的手枪和黑刀发动攻击。锥生零果断扣动血蔷薇的扳机，鲜红光芒不断闪现。  
　  
然而依然和之前锥生零以锥生一缕的身体与玖兰李土对战时一样，玖兰李土的血鞭在被血蔷薇击中以后被本体主动切断关联放弃了。而这时玖兰李土已经补充了充足力量，他有的是资本跟眼前那不足为患的“仆人”，以及那不知天高地厚的毛头小子耗。  
　  
血鞭就在这时加速了，玖兰枢的截击一下没能截住，血鞭瞬间扭转方向，锥生零稍有不慎，手臂忽然中击。  
　  
因伪装咒术而带着堕落气息的鲜血溢出了，略带腐败的血气散开，玖兰李土看到这样的情景，忽然越发愉悦起来了。  
　  
外来的纯血种……  
　  
呵，不过如此。  
　  
然而自高自大的玖兰李土没有注意到的东西太多，现在的玖兰枢和锥生零要杀他其实很容易了。  
　  
但是，杀，并不是目标。  
　  
玖兰枢即使无法给予玖兰李土致命的一击，但普通攻击却也并不受限，但血红荆棘现在却完全只守不攻。锥生零似乎是在紧凑攻击，但他对玖兰李土的所有攻击都没有致命的意图。他们不过是在拖延时间。  
　  
现在还不是杀他的时候。  
　  
动手的时机不是现在，动手的人也不是他们。  
　  
就在这时，旧校舍顶楼的门被撞开了，架院晓，支葵千里，早园琉佳，远矢莉磨，星炼，还有刀疤猎人为首的几位猎人忽然到来。  
　  
教学楼一层大礼堂门外的敌人这时已经尽数清除干净，普通贵族吸血鬼们和大部分猎人仍在就留守保护着日间部的学生，几位高等贵族和刀疤猎人带领的资深猎人则分别匆忙赶赴最有可能需要帮忙的战场。  
　  
一位资深猎人带着为数众多的普通猎人往黑主学园大门的方向去了，前去支援夜刈十牙和黑主灰阎。几位高等贵族则和刀疤猎人一起，领着几位资深猎人往传来锥生零血气的地方去。  
　  
看到忽然而至的众多人类和LevelB吸血鬼，玖兰李土大笑起来了。不堪一击的人类，以及对纯血种来说能轻易以君主姿态压制的仆人，这自以为前来帮忙的所有人，都将成为他便利的补给。  
　  
玖兰枢对到来的众人大喝一声：“退下！”  
　  
锥生零则开始发动更猛烈的攻击。  
　  
血鞭破风而出，首先将通往楼顶的楼梯直接毁了。破坏了退路的血鞭随即直接击向那些猎人。只要玖兰李土将那些猎人全部杀了，余下的LevelB就都是会乖乖听话的奴才。  
　  
血红荆棘在截击，血蔷薇也不断被扣动扳机，向众人发动攻击的血鞭被及时截住。反应过来的众人未能发现状况，开始加入战局。  
　  
火焰，鞭影，紫光，电闪，飞刀，各种吸血鬼能力在与纯血种的血鞭搏斗。吸血鬼猎人们也开始使用各种源金属武器应对，铿锵之声与枪炮响声纷乱响起。场面忽然变得混乱起来。  
　  
血鞭就在这时再次加速，但目标不再是那些对玖兰李土来说威胁不大的人，血鞭直接朝玖兰枢和锥生零发动攻击。  
　  
正忙于保护到场众人的两位纯血之君似乎分了心，就在这时血鞭忽然而至，一下子击中二人。  
　  
“枢大人！”  
　  
“喂！锥生小鬼！”  
　  
现场再次陷入混乱，玖兰枢的肩头与锥生零的手臂同时受到了重击。  
　  
玖兰李土当即大笑起来，“始祖又如何？两个玖兰纯血又如何？还不都是手下败将！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！”  
　  
护于众人身前的两人冷眼看着对面的人，看着那个以为凭自己一人之力就能杀光所有人的疯狂纯血种。  
　  
情况紧急，众人都来不及发现，玖兰枢和锥生零的行动都有着什么极不对劲的地方。  
　  
刚刚众人到场时，锥生零大可以发动他的气息隐藏的能力，但他没有；刚刚玖兰枢大喝“退下”时大可以以纯血种威压命令他们退走，但他没有；刚刚受到的伤害他们完全有余力躲开，但他们没有；以他们现在的能力，大可以杀了玖兰李土，但他们没有。  
　  
只因为到场的人是必须的，因为杀他也不是目的。  
　  
按计划行事，旁观者有了，只要……  
　  
顶楼的某处忽然一点金光亮起，继而分裂，聚拢出了人形。  
　  
没有人能看得见，暗暗的笑在两位护于众人身前的人脸上悄悄展开。  
　  
金光慢慢淡去，人形显现。  
　  
那是个黑发黑眼，脸色苍白得如同已死之人，高挑瘦削的斗篷少年。那既是锥生零曾经的假身份，同时也是雷米尔正在使用的假身份。  
　  
这下人是终于都到齐了。  
　  
除了玖兰枢和锥生零，所有人都不知道即将发生什么。  
　  
这样忽然出现的那个少年，他的装束外貌他们只在某个可怕的事件描述中听过——  
　  
七大纯血家族纯血种连续死亡事件。  
　  
那个猎杀纯血种的猎人少年。  
　  
为了避免血族社会的一些必然问题，一场有着旁观者，可以堵住悠悠众口的戏必不可少。原本这一切都可以由雷米尔的幻觉来完成，但毕竟敌人之中有着对幻觉能力同样精通的恶魔存在。为了不产生更多难以圆谎的情况，这一场戏必须做到无法拆穿，“假戏真做”。  
　  
现在演员到齐，好戏终于可以正式上演了。  
　  
玖兰李土冷冷淡淡地看着眼前忽然出现的不明少年。  
　  
关于猎杀纯血种的事件，玖兰李土听元老院的人说过，但自大自负的狂王却似乎根本没有把这当一回事。  
　  
玖兰李土笑得嚣张，“你就是猎杀纯血种的那个猎人？”  
　  
然而那脸色苍白的黑眸少年没有理会玖兰李土，他转头，看向了受伤的玖兰枢和锥生零。  
　  
在所有旁观者的认知里，这个少年是曾独力对战玖兰枢和锥生零二人，而且致锥生零重伤后全身而退的存在。他们不知道这个特殊的猎人是不是改变主意了，现在要来取二人性命。  
　  
看到少年看来的眼睛，玖兰枢和锥生零眼睛同时鲜红。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零几乎同时发动了全力攻击，血红荆棘与瞬间解放了形态的血蔷薇藤蔓向少年迅猛扑去。  
　  
红与银的荆棘藤蔓狠狠绞上了护在少年周身的无形壁垒，壁垒被迅速绞入藤蔓之中，缠成了于半空中不断绞转的一个巨大藤团。  
　  
当初商量计策的时候，初要求玖兰枢和锥生零在某个时刻来临时，“自相残杀”的行动必须全力以赴。当时的锥生零还曾怀疑过，雷米尔是不是真的能抗衡能力达到鼎盛的玖兰枢和自己全力以赴的合力一击。现在看来，锥生零实在是担心太过，经历过最惨烈的创世之战，有着相克的光明属性力量，恢复到力量饱和的天使根本不可能被吸血鬼击倒。  
　  
而且，对同伴的故意伤害并不是单方面的，最无情的部分会由感情单薄、行动精准的人来完成。当初就精准砍了锥生零一剑的雷米尔，他下手足够果断，足够精准，也足够“无情”。在他看来，事情没有忍心不忍心，只有正确不正确。只要他认为正确，他就能毫不犹豫地执行到底。从一开始，由雷米尔来扮演这个猎杀纯血种的猎人就是最正确的选择。  
　  
不断绞转的藤团忽然在一片夺目金光中陡然炸开，血红与银白的荆棘藤蔓被生生崩碎撕断。剧烈而真实的疼痛传来，锥生零一下子站立不稳，坠入及时到来的玖兰枢怀中。  
　  
金光疾闪而过，两发如手指粗细的尺余长的金光长刺直接扎入玖兰枢和锥生零的身体，真实而强大的力量引发了剧烈无比的疼痛。  
　  
玖兰枢忍着剧痛狠狠拽出了两人胸膛上那避开了要害的金色长刺当即丢弃，然而那强烈的炙烫依然让玖兰枢的手心皮肤烧焦了，带着相克力量的攻击让两个纯血种血流不止。  
　  
在场贵族吸血鬼们看到纯血之君受伤，而且对手根本不是能以威压压制他们行动的纯血君主，一个个吸血鬼之间开始暴动，似乎想要向这猎人出击复仇。  
　  
同样在场的一众猎人也对这忽然出现并出手伤害同一阵营战力的猎杀纯血种的猎人产生了极大敌意，他们紧握了兵器，随时准备出击。  
　  
玖兰枢却在这时率先大声发话了：“ 他已经杀了五个纯血种，你们不是他的对手，别过去。”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：  
　  
1.闭关前的空闲，码码码码字～  
　  
2.人生如戏，全靠演技～  
　  
3.土叔的过去以及他心理变态的原因，原作里不记得有没有提及过。因为不想再吃一次shi，咱就不再去刷一次原作了，这里提及的那些全部当它是私设就好。


	177. 变故（一）

第六十四章 变故（一）  
　  
————  
　  
“他已经杀了五个纯血种，你们不是他的对手，别过去。”  
　  
玖兰枢带着吸血鬼威压的当头棒喝制止了所有贵族吸血鬼的冲动行事，众人只好一边警惕，一边寻思如何应对这过于强大的敌人。  
　  
斗篷少年一双黑眸冷冷淡淡地撇着玖兰枢和锥生零，对一众戒备起来的吸血鬼和猎人们视若无睹。  
　  
冷淡无温的清澈声音毫无感情可言：  
　  
“你们还不够资格，不想死就别碍事。”  
　  
一句话，摆明了立场。  
　  
刚刚回头只不过是为了提前警告，却不料两个纯血之君直接发动攻击，如此一来便是一个下马威。  
　  
这个猎杀纯血种的少年自始至终目标只有一个，只有一开始被他完全忽略了的玖兰李土。  
　  
然而，话音刚落，在场所有人都看到了，锋利的鲜红血鞭突兀地自黑眸少年的背心穿胸而出。  
　  
只见少年缓缓低头，面无表情地看着自己胸口透出的锋利血鞭。那血鞭就在这时狠狠地一下重新拽出，少年的胸膛伤口惨烈异常，但他就是没有流一滴血。  
　  
雷米尔平静异常，他缓慢回头，看着那个忽然对他发动偷袭的人。  
　  
玖兰李土刚刚才敌意极大地向那个黑眸少年发动了偷袭，现在却若无其事地笑看着眼前所发生的一切。他十分不以为意，即使他确信那个少年绝对有能力杀了他。  
　  
这时看到那个少年回头看他，玖兰李土笑道：“听说杀掉闲的就是你？还真要谢谢你，替我除掉了那个阻碍。”  
　  
雷米尔那双伪装的黑瞳一瞬间闪出金光。  
　  
本以为还需要象征性引玖兰李土攻击，现在却不需要了。  
　  
敌对情形下实体受到伤害，敌方情绪持续变化。完全符合条件之下，雷米尔观察灵魂本源的能力发动了。  
　  
雷米尔要杀玖兰李土的话其实可以很直接，越是罪孽深重，越是恶贯满盈的生灵，就越是直接，直接到能让灵魂彻底消失。但夺取心脏才是目标，要保持心血的绝对纯净条件非常苛刻，而且会引发雷米尔身上常人难以想象的疼痛。  
　  
但在这样的情形下，雷米尔依然平静地面对着对面那个满身罪孽的灵魂。自始自终，玖兰李土都只是他的目标，不是敌人。他做的事从来不是杀戮，而是引导走入歧途的生灵走向终结。  
　  
罪孽深重的灵魂若不肯承认自己的罪，便要被打下地狱，承受比它的罪孽痛苦百倍的煎熬，在获得再次审判的机会以前都不得转生。若灵魂肯承认自己的罪，甘愿投入炼狱，经历与罪孽同等的煎熬，便可炼去满身罪孽，获得重新成为生灵的机会。  
　  
雷米尔没有理会玖兰李土带着挑衅的话，负责引导灵魂，离神最近的天使开始使用着他最特殊的能力。  
　  
雷米尔直接对生灵问出了代神问罪的话：  
　  
“你觉得绯樱闲是你的阻碍，为什么？”  
　  
和玖兰枢锥生零同一阵营的一众人们就这么看着那黑眸少年转身正对了玖兰李土。众目睽睽之下，猎杀纯血种的猎人明目张胆地开始朝他的猎物走近。  
　  
就在所有人见证，却无一人能看清的情况下，雷米尔对玖兰李土的灵魂进行着最深刻的引导。一点一点挖开，一点一点剖析，一点一点破译，他一双眼睛细致入微地观察着，翻出深埋于灵魂深处的秘密。  
　  
然而承受灵魂被挖开的痛苦的人却是雷米尔自己，这就是使用接近神能力的代价，但他表面上却依然平静。  
　  
看着那个表面上没有丝毫情绪变化的少年，玖兰李土的笑声更张狂了。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈……她不死，元老院安排的纯血种联姻婚约就会一直持续生效。元老院想要让她怀上我的后代，以此来束缚我的自由。但是呢，我高兴配合的，我自然会配合，我不愿意配合的，就自然是我的阻碍。”  
　  
玖兰李土开始控制血鞭朝那个不发一言一步步向自己走近的神秘少年发动密集攻击，然而血鞭只不断击中少年周身围绕的无形护身壁垒，少年依然毫发无损。一切攻击都没有造成任何程度的效果，玖兰李土却似乎依然不在乎。  
　  
雷米尔手中甚至没有拿出什么武器，只一步步向前靠近，“你清除掉所有阻碍以后，打算做什么？”  
　  
玖兰李土血鞭的攻击不断在加速，加强，然而那个黑眸少年却没有任何停下脚步的趋势。玖兰李土直到这时才生出疑惑，继而发现自己根本无法控制自己去拒绝，他无法控制地回答着眼前那个少年问出的所有问题，无法控制自己转开视线，而且他发现自己甚至无法说谎。  
　  
看着不曾停步，缓慢地靠近的那个少年，玖兰李土终于生出了异样的情绪。他扯了扯嘴角，仍自嘴硬：“没有，或者说不知道。也许会杀掉所有我看不顺眼的人，或者会复辟血族的君主制，成为真正的王。随心所欲，有什么不好？”  
　  
听到那样的回答雷米尔摇头了，“那些不是你真正想做的事。”  
　  
雷米尔没有理会玖兰李土垂死挣扎般的反向质问，直接读出了那狂王灵魂中一切疯狂的源头：“你的目的究竟是什么？你一直执着的人是谁？玖兰树里？不，不是她。你一直执着的，到底是什么？”  
　  
听到黑眸少年忽然说出那个名字，又瞬间将之否定，玖兰李土半闭了双目。这一次他成功让自己没有回答那个少年问出的那些问题。  
　  
玖兰李土的身体彻底化成了无数血鞭，血鞭不断发狠地砸落在少年的护身壁垒之上。四处流窜的血鞭甚至开始失控，失控的攻击殃及了顶楼的其他人，血鞭发了疯一般对在场的所有活物发动无差别攻击。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零迅速反应过来，拖着身上终于渐渐自行愈合的伤口，发动血蔷薇与血红荆棘奋力回击血鞭，同时被殃及的众贵族吸血鬼和猎人们也开始了全力防守。一时间鲜红鞭影重重笼罩，他们渐渐有些看不清前方发生了什么。  
　  
雷米尔在漫天笼罩攻击的血鞭之中依然没有出手，看着绞缠的血鞭，问罪的话却一句接一句：“玖兰李土，你是吸血鬼，但吸血鬼明明是所爱死亡后必然会陷入厌世的生物。而且，如果亲手杀了所爱，吸血鬼必然会亲手对自己复仇，以最残忍的手段结束性命。既然如此，自认为爱上玖兰树里的你，直接逼死玖兰树里的你，这样的你为什么没有自杀？”  
　  
散成漫天血鞭的玖兰李土发现即使在这个时刻，他依然感觉不到那个明明来势汹汹，咄咄逼人的黑眸少年身上有半丝敌意。从一开始，一切敌意都只是玖兰李土单方面发出的。  
　  
对待灵魂最是公平的“神的慈悲”，即使在满身罪孽的生灵面前也不曾显示出过多的敌意，雷米尔只是在完成着他曾经熟悉的对灵魂的引导。只是这一次不会止步于引导，如同之前猎杀的大部分纯血种，他会使用他被神赋予的最接近神的能力——审判。  
　  
雷米尔的语气平缓，他不是拷问，也不是质问，他仅仅是在询问而已：“你只要还有机会，便会不惜一切复活，究竟是为了什么？你惹得满身血债罪孽，得到所有人最刻骨的恨，究竟是为了什么？”  
　  
玖兰李土越发觉得，眼前的这个黑眸少年绝对有能力将自己杀死。  
　  
漫天血鞭之中，玖兰李土那不知从何处传出的声音忽然大笑起来，笑着笑着他开始朝少年大吼：“这和你有什么关系？你不是要猎杀纯血种吗？你不是要杀我吗？你已经杀了五个纯血种，以你的能力，肯定能办到的吧！来啊，直接杀了我啊！”  
　  
血鞭不断攻击少年的护身壁垒，直到血鞭忽然越过应该存在壁垒的位置全部狠狠缠在了少年身上。血鞭如同之前玖兰枢与锥生零的红白藤蔓，将黑眸少年彻底绞缠成团。  
　  
然而只过了一两秒，鞭团被一瞬间撑大，大盛的金光之中血鞭如被击中七寸的毒蛇，纷纷开始逃逸。然而，无数细如蛛丝的金针一瞬间迸射而来，直接将血鞭淹没了。玖兰李土故技重施的金蝉脱壳能力在密集的金针攻击中完全无法使用了，每一枚细如蛛丝的金针都带着特殊力量，彻底封住了血鞭逃跑的所有行动。直到金针变回流光全部消失，满地血鞭早已无法做出任何有效的攻击，缓慢地蠕动逃逸，向某一处聚拢。  
　  
雷米尔的情绪一直很平静，没有丝毫压迫，然而那些读出灵魂本源的询问却是最能让罪孽深重的灵魂陷入自罪。  
　  
血鞭蠕动着聚拢成颓然的一簇，鞭簇中正缓慢地聚出玖兰李土的身体，然而这过程缓慢得有些异常。  
　  
雷米尔看着藤蔓般的血鞭簇中那凝聚出了那个表情麻木的男人头颅，他不再发问，他在替玖兰李土说出他的回答：“你觉得上一代的玖兰夫妇将你当成弃子，扔给了元老院，以求谋得弟弟的平安。还隐藏了本该是你妻子的妹妹，最终让她成了你弟弟的妻子。你觉得这样不公平。”  
　  
住口！！  
　  
玖兰李土脑中难以控制地开始浮现所有痛苦的执着，那些让他一步一步走向不归路的疯狂回忆。  
　  
疯狂攻击的血鞭自刚刚一击以后变得无力了，艰难地被控制重新聚拢，玖兰李土的身体在血鞭中慢慢凝聚，然而他却已经变得毫无生气。  
　  
雷米尔不曾理会玖兰李土渐渐陷入疯狂的心，他只看到慢慢归于平静的灵魂，“你觉得他们放弃了你，你恨的不是他们，你恨的是自己不明不白地就被他们忽视了。因此你做的一切，是要所有人都无法再忽视你。”  
　  
玖兰李土的力量在蒸发，身体在轻微的金色电光笼罩里泛出鲜红的光，所有纯血仿佛直接透过皮肤毛孔缓缓蒸腾，再于黑眸少年悬于腰间的树脂瓶中凝聚，一如之前被少年审判的所有纯血种。身体四周开始弥漫越来越重的血腥，但玖兰李土没有流出一滴血，甚至连伤口都没有。  
　  
“你一边渴望着得到所有人的关注，一边又想在得到最深刻的恨以后，无人再能再惊扰利用，轰烈而彻底地死亡。”  
　  
伴随少年清澈的声音，玖兰李土那终于完全凝聚出的身体瘫坐在了血鞭之中。一根根萎顿的血鞭如它们的主人一般消沉，如逐渐陷入冬眠的蛇，蠕动渐渐停下，缓缓失去所有生气。  
　  
“你攻击我，是因为害怕看穿一切以后，我不会再如你所愿。但是没有这么做的必要。”  
　  
浓重的血腥味被风吹开，玖兰一族幽兰气息的血气传入楼顶众人鼻端。  
　  
被玖兰李土萎颓蠕动却不曾回收的血鞭遮挡了视线，所有人都无法看清眼前，只有浓重的血腥不断袭来。他们甚至不知道眼前和他们一同抵抗血鞭的两个纯血之君，早已切换成了化身。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零不知何时安静地站在了血鞭笼罩的人群以外，他们安静地看着眼前的一切，没有动手的必要。  
　  
血鞭围绕的人群无法知晓视线被遮挡的对面发生了什么，他们甚至听不见他们的对话。只有之前就悄悄通过放出的纯血种化身的玖兰枢和锥生零看见了重重血鞭后的情形，如今更是直接切换了本体，亲眼看着纯血种被猎杀的整个过程。  
　  
即使玖兰枢和锥生零无法知道这是怎么做到的，但他们是唯一知情的见证者：玖兰李土正在经历的是一场直接对灵魂进行的引导与审判，越是罪孽深重，越是无法抵抗。  
　  
不同于之前雷米尔以假身份试探玖兰枢实力时的战况惨烈，真正的纯血种猎杀行动中，作为目标的玖兰李土肉身上完全没有受到伤害。而且除了一开始雷米尔故意承受的成功偷袭，玖兰李土甚至无法伤雷米尔半分。  
　  
就在这时，雷米尔终于缓缓说出了一句话，完成了审判：“你希望有人能真正杀了你。”  
　  
此刻玖兰李土全身的纯血都已经在光明雷电之中全部蒸发，他颓坐于满地挣扎蠕动的血鞭之上。眼睁睁地看着那个黑眸少年走近，眼睁睁地看着少年在身前蹲下。  
　  
“如果你同意，我可以帮你。”  
　  
听着这样的话，玖兰李土茫然地笑了。  
　  
眼睁睁地看着少年朝自己的胸膛伸出了手，他仿佛能看到自己的心脏离开胸膛，那颗心脏将被取走，继而被摧毁……  
　  
然而……  
　  
雷米尔眼中在一瞬间闪出了金光，他忽然皱起了眉头，原本打算撕开胸膛的手没有任何动作。他的右手中不知何时现出了一把金色短剑，他低头抬手，看着短剑剑身不断闪烁着的光芒。  
　  
雷米尔伸出了左手，就这么按在了玖兰李土的胸膛上，他缓缓对那毫无还手意志的人开了口：“我的剑不允许我毁掉这颗心脏。”  
　  
听到那个有能力杀死自己的少年忽然说出这样的话，萎顿于地的褐发纯血之君那异色的双瞳陡然大睁。  
　  
他觉得自己受到了欺骗。  
　  
就在玖兰李土即将重新陷入疯狂以前，黑眸少年接着说了下去：  
　  
“这颗心脏，不是你的。”  
　  
————  
　  
爪：能动嘴解决的就不动手，打架什么的最讨厌啦！！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
　


	178. 变故（二）

第六十四章 变故（二）  
　  
一条拓麻快步行走在一个静悄悄的南方城镇里。  
　  
今天清晨时分，一条拓麻有一次向白蕗更的极大量供血，即使后来及时进行了更大量的补充，吸血鬼依然会有短暂的虚弱。  
　  
这样的时机，实在是不合时宜……  
　  
渐渐，独自行走的一条拓麻看到了前方的某处，那是城镇的教堂，那就是之前树林中那个废弃建筑内秘密通道的出口了。  
　  
如无意外，他会在那里终结自己爷爷的性命。  
　  
这里是吸血鬼猎人的城镇，这个教堂非常接近吸血鬼猎人协会的总部，而那之前树林里的隐秘废弃建筑，地下室里的通道就直通猎人协会城镇的这个教堂。其实准确来说，那废弃建筑的地下室原本放置棺椁的地方才是那条通道的出口，那本就是猎人协会总部人员遇到突袭时的紧急逃脱秘密通道之一。  
　  
元老院暗中利用吸血鬼猎人协会已经不是一朝一夕了，猎人协会的秘密通道出口是元老院助隐藏的纯血之君疗养的地下室，由吸血鬼把守。这样的情况也足够说明问题。  
　  
这个猎人城镇里本住着为数众多的吸血鬼猎人，这时却已经静了，但这不仅仅是因为现在已是夜晚——  
　  
留在这里的众多猎人们，不知缘由地陷入了暂时无法醒来的沉睡。  
　  
一条拓麻知道，留下的都不是实力最强的猎人，真正的精英猎人已经被遣派到了黑主学园，协助已经复活的玖兰李土对付玖兰枢了吧？  
　  
但一条拓麻不担心，即使知道他的挚友是玖兰李土的“仆人”，他依然不觉得玖兰枢会输。  
　  
快步走入教堂，一步踏入大门之际，一条拓麻终于见到了他的目标，他的爷爷。  
　  
一条麻远这时刚好从教堂内的通道走出，一抬眼便看到了及时到来的一条拓麻。  
　  
看着那个由自己一手培养，却始终没有没有乖乖当个傀儡的孙儿，一条麻远低笑出声，“拓麻，所以说，到头来你都没有真心接手一条家，背负一条家使命的意思，对吧。”  
　  
听着自己的爷爷到这时还说出这样的话，一条拓麻不禁十分失望。  
　  
一条拓麻皱眉，自言自语一般说道：“不择手段只会招来不幸，我总算体会到了。”  
　  
原本一条拓麻以为只要元老院不要太过过分的话，这个机构是依然有存在的价值的。但是这一次，一条拓麻发现元老院的计划，不，他爷爷的计划已经伤到了他最重要的挚友和极重视的伙伴。这样不断伤害别人以获取统治地位，获取一条家的继续繁荣兴旺，太可悲了。  
　  
一条拓麻真诚地看着一条麻远，“爷爷，放弃那个计划好吗，就让一条家落幕吧。”  
　  
听了孙儿的话，一条麻远倒是没什么不愉悦。对于孙儿的不服从，他早就习惯了，他不在乎。而更重要的是，孙儿口中所说的“放弃计划”，那个计划于他而言其实早就已经没有意义了。  
　  
一条麻远笑了，那笑容中居然有着奇怪的，不知对何事何物的向往，“我早就已经不在乎什么计划了，元老院也是。正如陛下所说，‘无聊的游戏结束了’。”  
　  
一条拓麻顿住了。  
　  
什么意思？  
　  
一条麻远多少年来对纯血种的设计利用，多少年来对元老院的苦心经营，现在这些却成了他口中“无聊的游戏”？  
　  
“无聊的游戏”已经结束了，一条麻远心心念念的愿望也不可能实现，他忽然发现自己的逃生根本没有意义。  
　  
一条麻远悠然拔刀，定定看着孙儿，“你不是要杀我吗？就让我看看，你能反抗我到什么程度吧。拓麻。”  
　  
————  
　  
“这颗心脏，不是你的。”  
　  
清楚听到雷米尔的话，一直静立于旁的玖兰枢和锥生零终于意识到，他们那个最大的敌人，她已经动手了。  
　  
玖兰李土的心脏被调包了。  
　  
傍晚以前，锥生零凭着对气息绝对感知的辅助，有嗅到过一丝即使在咒术掩饰下也隐藏不尽，因而泄露的陌生纯血血气，带着甘草幽香的气息。他能大概能确定白蕗更有所动作，并告知了玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零当时无法准确估计到在那情况下，卡菡能完成什么。锥生零现在知道了，那就是换心的时机，玖兰李土的心脏恐怕就在白蕗更手中。但是，玖兰李土胸腔中的那颗心脏属于谁？而且刚刚才来学园报到第一天的白蕗更当天下午就悄悄离开了，就在黑主学园彻底成为战场以前。  
　  
按雷米尔刚刚的话，他不被允许毁掉现在玖兰李土胸腔中的心脏，那么那颗心脏恐怕是属于一个无罪之人。假如雷米尔没有发现心脏被调包，假如雷米尔摧毁了玖兰李土胸膛中那颗属于别人的心脏，只要错杀一个无罪之人，天使便会堕落。不仅固定灵魂的材料没有到手，还会导致雷米尔的灵魂力量转变成黑暗属性。灵魂力量的属性无法适配的话，他将无法再对锥生零光明属性的灵魂进行焕发新生。  
　  
假如雷米尔毁了那颗心脏，之后的一切计划都将泡汤。  
　  
雷米尔直视着玖兰李土有些失神的眼睛，“你的心脏在哪里？”  
　  
玖兰李土这时却已经彻底陷入了震惊。  
　  
他的心脏被调包了……  
　  
什么时候……  
　  
是……  
　  
那个时候？  
　  
在今天的早晨，双人寝室里的玖兰李土身体因为吸收了玖兰始祖的血而正在复苏。  
　  
那时，锥生一缕还在看守。  
　  
但就在锥生一缕被忽然而至的白蕗更驱逐之后，在外来特殊纯血的短暂催谷之下，玖兰李土提前张开了眼。  
　  
他看到窗外天空渐转明亮，时间是白天。  
　  
他嗅到双人寝室里有着血腥气，那是属于LevelB的血。  
　  
玖兰李土知道自己在正常情形下是不可能这样提前醒来的，然后他就看到了站立于一旁的白蕗更，在她脚边躺着一个这段时间玖兰李土还算熟悉的LevelB。那是他之前临时使用的躯壳，他的私生子支葵千里的那个好友，那浓重的血腥气就是从他身上传来的。  
　  
多次无节制地放血，这时候的白蕗更身体已经显得虚弱不堪，但她表面上却依然维持着从容。  
　  
白蕗更看着那个异色瞳的玖兰纯血，饶有兴致地笑了，“终于见面了呢，玖兰李土。真正的脸还看的过去呢，看来玖兰家的男人皮囊都不错？”  
　  
玖兰李土低笑了一声。  
　  
这个女人，白蕗更就是以情报和对元老院的控制一直协助玖兰李土复活的人。她是曾经的新王族，似乎是为了复辟白蕗家的皇权而一直在搞小动作。但那些一直针对锥生零的袭击，玖兰李土却一直未想明白意图为何。  
　  
玖兰李土不屑地瞧着白蕗更，“怎么，迫不及待地想把力量给我了？特意过来让我吞噬吗？疯女人？”  
　  
白蕗更见他这莫名的狂妄自大，闻言只浅淡一笑，“唔……我想你是认错人了……”  
　  
你吞噬得了我，却是杀不了她的呢……  
　  
白蕗更微微转脸，看向了不远处的一团暗紫光，“而且你别忘了，你答应了一个交易，互相借用力量的交易。”  
　  
早在蓝堂家宴之时，卡菡就已经通过元老院指示协助复活玖兰李土。其中就包括指示支葵家将玖兰李土的私生子奉献出来，当作玖兰李土行动的便利躯壳。  
　  
而就在玖兰李土占用支葵千里躯壳以前，卡菡就已经借由白蕗更的躯壳，和能短暂苏醒的玖兰李土达成了互相借用力量的契约。只不过，当时玖兰李土根本不知道那时的“白蕗更”不是白蕗更，而且他自以为无所谓，自以为可以随便违背，因而随口答应的那个口头契约，就是卡菡的附身契约。  
　  
玖兰李土自始至终都不知道卡菡的存在，他只当是自以为是的白蕗更在以向其提供协助的条件获取之后的合作。而在他同意了交易以后，白蕗更确实指使了元老院，找来了玖兰李土的私生子，他的临时躯壳，支葵千里。  
　  
这时，在卡菡本人故意的隐蔽之下，玖兰李土甚至根本无法看见双人寝室里那个灵魂体的暗紫光团。  
　  
什么都不知道的玖兰李土没听明白白蕗更前半句话，只以为她在打什么哑迷。但无论她想说什么，他也并不怎么放上心就是了。  
　  
玖兰李土嗤笑一声，显得十分无所谓，“是有交易，可是呢，我这个人不怎么爱遵守承诺。不过是口头交易，答应了也不想遵守，你觉得有谁能拿我怎么办？”  
　  
白蕗更暗笑。  
　  
口头交易？那时候的我也是……和你一样天真。  
　  
白蕗更歪着头，笑意嫣然地看着那个什么都不知道的愚蠢纯血种，“你怕是还不知道吧？”  
　  
一旁的暗紫光团也愉悦地笑了起来，那阴惨惨的笑声令白蕗更心中发寒。  
　  
玖兰李土看着忽然古怪地笑着的白蕗更，“知道什么？”  
　  
就在这时，一直在旁看着那跳梁小丑笑话的卡菡忽然现身了，她悠悠地开了口：  
　  
「恶魔契约的规则，即使你不知道和你立下契约的是谁，即使不是真心的；一旦亲口答应，契约便成立了哦～」  
　  
然后……  
　  
玖兰李土再也不记得后来发生什么了。  
　  
到再次醒来，已经是他正式苏醒的时候了。  
　  
所以，他的心脏，是在那时候被调包了？  
　  
在玖兰李土彻底复活以前，在异常情况下提前醒来了一次。那时候他会提前苏醒，是因为他的身体里流入了白蕗更的血。  
　  
玖兰李土现在想起，在他失去记忆以前看到的那一团以女人声音说话了的暗紫光。  
　  
那是什么？  
　  
她那时候说……  
　  
【恶魔契约的规则，即使你不知道和你立下契约的是谁，即使不是真心的；一旦亲口答应，契约便成立了哦～】  
　  
恶魔？  
　  
即使不知道立下契约的是谁，即使不是真心的；一旦亲口答应，契约便成立了？  
　  
所以，故意不明说，让对恶魔认知有限的玖兰李土在什么都不知道的情况下，立下了意义模糊的躯壳契约……  
　  
这一切都是那个恶魔女人从一开始就计划好了的？  
　  
一瞬间，玖兰李土有些恍惚，他到这时候才发现自己无意中答应了一份出卖所有自由的契约。在他提前苏醒的那时候，他短暂失去记忆的那个时候，那个疯女人，那个女恶魔使用的……恐怕是附身能力？  
　  
作为恶魔的躯壳人选，卡菡已经无法伤害玖兰李土性命关键所在的心脏。但只要不损伤心脏，这样的把戏她却能完成。  
　  
她附身了玖兰李土，让其无法挣扎，再由白蕗更换心。  
　  
玖兰李土一瞬间有些不懂自己这些年来扭曲地执着的那些事到底是为了什么。  
　  
执着于抢夺一个明明自己不爱也不爱自己的女人；执着于用毁掉一切扰乱一切的极端方式让所有不在乎自己的人以仇恨来关注；执着于让最痛恨自己的人以最惨烈的方式彻底结束自己的生命。  
　  
可是，想要死亡的话，明明只要在最开始的时候，亲手毁掉自己的心脏就够了。  
　  
说到底，不过是为了本那不属于自己的，毫无意义的关注？  
　  
愚蠢至极……  
　  
玖兰李土一开始自以为是白蕗更不过是元老院的势力之一，如同当初害死玖兰悠和玖兰树里，为了自己的目的，为了利用别人提供的力量，玖兰李土不介意被利用。这一次他以为自己也能好好利用白蕗更，以为这个自以为将纯血种玩弄于股掌之间的女人不过是自以为是。他却不知道自己才是一直自以为是的那一个，他只是螳螂，白蕗更也不过是被利用了的蝉。在这一切的背后，有着卑鄙的黄雀。  
　  
如今，他被摆布至此，心脏被拿捏在了自以为可以控制的人手中。尊贵的纯血种，现在却被当作傀儡一样。现在可以被随意利用，之后又会被随意丢弃……  
　  
傀儡，利用，丢弃……一如当初。  
　  
是他一直以来的自以为是，最终将自己陷在了最不能容忍的屈辱之中。  
　  
自作自受……  
　  
玖兰李土自嘲一笑。  
　  
自从在元老院故意告知隐藏的玖兰树里存在的一刻开始陷入疯狂的心，彻底成了死水。心中从未如此平静，是不是因为他的心脏已经没了，身体死了？  
　  
“原来如此，你被骗了，答应了她的契约。”  
　  
雷米尔轻声说道。  
　  
而陷入沉思的玖兰李土也终于在少年的声音中回神。  
　  
他看到那个少年这时只蹲在他的面前，左手仍按在他的胸口。少年没有选择在这个时候杀他，也没有嘲弄蔑视，澄净的黑眸就这么平静地看着他的眼。  
　  
玖兰李土的内心成了死水，而这个人，他的内心似乎是永远不会有波澜，却不可思议地能一直保持清澈明净的止水。  
　  
多少年以来，这是玖兰李土见到的唯一一个可以这样注视着他的人。这个人的那双眼睛里不带着畏惧，敌视，仇恨，蔑视，同情，等等一切情绪，只平淡至极地看着他。  
　  
玖兰李土忽然意识到了什么，看着那恢复成黑的平静双瞳，他问：“你和那个女人，是同一类东西？”  
　  
是。也不是。  
　  
他们同样是灵魂体，但一个是天使，一个是恶魔。  
　  
但雷米尔现在无法正面回答。  
　  
然而玖兰李土不在意他的沉默，“你想要我的心脏？”  
　  
雷米尔不曾隐瞒，实话实说，“是。”  
　  
玖兰李土继续问着，“得到它以后，你会摧毁它？”  
　  
雷米尔毫不顾忌地说了出来，“会。”  
　  
玖兰李土低头想了一下，“那个女人，是不是能附身？”  
　  
观察着再次渐渐平静的灵魂，雷米尔将玖兰李土的情况如实告诉了他，“你已经和她建立了契约，对你，她可以随意附身。”  
　  
果然……  
　  
然后，玖兰李土终于问出了最重要的问题，“以你的力量，能杀她？”  
　  
听着这样的问题，雷米尔微微皱起了眉，“特定情况下可以。”  
　  
直到此刻，玖兰李土唇边终于勾出了笑意，“我要和你做一笔交易。”  
　  
雷米尔沉默了，这样情形下不适宜进行交易。商议的计划至今出现了最大的变故，进行交易的话，无法预计的变数恐怕会变得更多……  
　  
玖兰李土不顾会不会被眼前的少年拒绝，直接开了口：  
　  
“我的心脏任凭处置……你替我杀了那个女人……”  
　  
　


	179. 变故（三）

第六十四章 变故（三）  
　  
“我的心脏任凭处置……你替我杀了那个女人……”  
　  
按照原定的计划，玖兰李土的心脏必不可少。但是自从玖兰枢的加入，计划出现了连雷米尔也无法知晓的部分。经过商议，雷米尔同意不观察玖兰枢的灵魂，加上在更早之前答应下不观察灵魂的初，知晓计划核心的两个人似乎在密谋着什么。  
　  
雷米尔不知道他们有什么隐瞒着他，但他已经答应了在不牺牲无辜性命的前提下执行到底。  
　  
而现在，变数出现。私下答应交易的话，会不会影响到那两个人的计划？  
　  
到底应该如何？  
　  
就在这时，一个灵魂波动忽然出现。  
　  
罪魁祸首的暗紫光飘然而至。  
　  
卡菡来了。  
　  
一瞬的权衡以后，雷米尔快速答道：“可以。”  
　  
看着眼前本该是敌人的少年，听着那肯定的回答，玖兰李土笑了。  
　  
雷米尔按在玖兰李土胸膛的手极快地闪出金光，然而血鞭就在这时一触即发般发动了攻击。  
　  
雷米尔瞬间退走，然而还是来不及。无数血鞭直接击穿了他的身体，连同腰间的树脂瓶也被击碎了。  
　  
贯穿身躯的血鞭狠狠拽离，黑眸少年腾空落地站定之际，瓶中的浓缩鲜血早已凝成血鞭。随着浓重的血腥瞬间弥散，那一簇鲜血飞速回到了玖兰李土的身体中去了。  
　  
在雷米尔应下交易的那一瞬间，暗紫的光团自背后没入了玖兰李土的身体。  
　  
恶魔附身成功的刹那，异色瞳的狂王彻底堕落了。  
　  
狂王张狂刺耳的笑声响彻开阔的楼顶。  
　  
“我最喜欢看的就是这种垂死挣扎的姿态，在这个时候和他交易？所以呢？卑贱的生灵！你是想杀了我是吗？！”  
　  
“玖兰李土”大笑着嘲讽着那不知天高地厚，胆敢求来交易杀她的愚蠢灵魂，大笑的声音竟比之前本人的还要渗人。  
　  
“你以为严格遵守公平公正的交易契约是这么容易就能成立的吗？对不对？大公无私的‘神的慈悲’？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
说到后面的时候，“玖兰李土”看向了身体受到重击却依然若无其事的伪装了身份的黑眸少年。  
　  
道貌岸然的愚蠢纯善。  
　  
时间过于仓促，雷米尔未能完成订立交易契约的程序——在玖兰李土意识还控制着躯壳的情形下，获得双方通识的法则规定平等条件。  
　  
与恶魔完全不平等的交易不同，对双方绝对公平的契约根本无法在这么短的一瞬间成立。  
　  
在漫天笼罩的血鞭收回时，玖兰枢和锥生零紧急将本体切换回了楼顶众人身边，和众人一起看着对面的情形。  
　  
“玖兰李土”看着雷米尔，笑得放肆挑衅，这时那双眼悄悄看向了一旁的锥生零，“我说过的，我的‘承诺’依然不会有什么改变！这一次，我要你身边的人也一起承受痛苦！”  
　  
众人听着那褐发狂王忽然狂笑着说出的不明言辞，都在警惕。而听明白了那狂言的锥生零一颗心压抑不住地在狂跳。  
　  
这时力量瞬间充盈的玖兰李土身躯化成了无数血鞭，无差别地开始攻击楼顶的所有人。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零迅速反应过来，鲜红与银白两色的藤蔓急速阻截陷入疯狂的血鞭。  
　  
不再是观望态度的试探攻击，赤红血鞭不计后果地在进行无防守的攻击。然而玖兰李土越是这样攻击，玖兰枢和锥生零就越是放不开手脚。  
　  
那个属于无罪之人的心脏被分散于无数血鞭中的不知何处。虽然锥生零无法确定那是谁的心脏，但按照卡菡一贯的伎俩，锥生零知道一旦他们毁掉了它，他们必然会后悔。  
　  
投鼠忌器的两人只能不断以表面是攻击的行动进行最大限度的防守。  
　  
那密集的毫无顾忌的攻击，让放松了警惕的贵族吸血鬼们与猎人们措手不及。急忙招架之下，不免显得狼狈。  
　  
其时雷米尔碍于现在假身份的立场，不曾对那些无辜的人出手相救，他唯一能做的便成了暗中的截击。  
　  
只要灵核还未被炼制成笼牢，在卡菡附身的状态下，雷米尔杀她的能力就能使用。但碍于那个“天使不能杀害无罪之人”的禁忌，顾忌那个不知属于何人的心脏，别说攻击，他连截击都无法好好动手。  
　  
某处的血鞭就在这时再次凝聚了玖兰李土的身躯，围绕周身的血鞭开始漫出黑色，直到楼顶所有血鞭都变成了黑，并变得张牙舞爪起来。这时看去他们才发现，那些血鞭竟变化了。那不再是血鞭，而是黑色的蛇群，那是玖兰李土的纯血种化身。  
　  
突变而出的灵活黑蛇忽然发动咬噬，面对这忽然改变的攻击方式，能力上不是迅捷战斗型的早园琉佳，和猎人队伍中经验尚浅的少年，她的手腕和他的脚踝几乎同时被黑蛇咬中。不致命却能让人极端疼痛的毒让二人无法压抑地发出了凄厉惨叫，深入骨髓深入神经的剧痛痛到生不如死，甚至痛到了让两人产生轻生的念头。  
　  
“琉佳！！”  
　  
架院晓迅速将早园琉佳紧紧抱入怀中，她却依然在不停挣扎，甚至伸出了利爪，试图挖出自己的心脏。架院晓不顾一切地死抓住她的手脚，即使她的利爪已经嵌入了他的腰腹，即使她的獠牙发狠撕咬着他的肩头；他就是不肯放手，以自己的身躯承受了她所有的自残行为。  
　  
刀疤猎人也将那个猎人少年反制着压在了地上，然而这个情况下，这样的压制根本无济于事。猎人少年于疼痛中惨叫着，身躯在扭曲，受不住疼痛的人类终于走上和早园琉佳一样的路，他张开了嘴，眼看就要咬舌自尽。刀疤猎人却及时伸出了手，将手腕塞进了少年的牙关，剧烈的疼痛马上发生。刀疤猎人甚至怀疑再这样下去，少年也许能咬碎他的腕骨。  
　  
这样的突发情况让所有人阵脚大乱起来。  
　  
不断阻击着毒蛇之间，同伴的惨叫导致人心惶惶，不管吸血鬼还是猎人，一个个胆颤心惊。  
　  
他们不约而同地在想：他们是不是要死在这里了！？  
　  
然而就在这时，一阵极快的翠绿光芒闪过了，早园琉佳和那猎人少年在一瞬之间彻底停止了疼痛。他们整个人陷入了脑中一片空白的茫然，刚刚的可怕疼痛散失无踪，寻不到任何踪迹。  
　  
顷刻之间，黑色毒蛇全部在撤退，所有人都来不及发现刚刚发生了什么，那翠绿的光芒又是什么。  
　  
血蔷薇恢复手枪状态，内心思绪翻涌的锥生零按捺下了所有外露的情绪，然而银枪这时无法再轻率地指向“玖兰李土”了。另一条无辜性命，他不能不顾忌。  
　  
“玖兰李土”看着那破解群蛇攻击的锥生零，看着他忌惮不敢轻易攻击的模样，心中只有嘲笑。  
　  
愚蠢至极的纯善……  
　  
“玖兰李土”转了头，紧盯着这时站立于另一面的伪装了容貌的雷米尔，“你们别白费力气费心费神做那么多了，你们越是要救他，我就越是要他死！你们越是要让他得到什么，我就越是要他什么都得不到！”  
　  
那狂王说出的话在场只有寥寥数人能听得懂，而这宣言足够让听得懂的人紧张不安。  
　  
由于客观原因，此时此刻无法插手太多的雷米尔听着“玖兰李土”说出的话。恶魔如此明目张胆的威胁，加之毫不在意地殃及与事件毫无关联的生灵，这真正触怒了雷米尔。  
　  
看着早已换了主人的那狂王的身体，伪装外貌的少年一双黑眸一瞬间完全成了琥珀金。  
　  
雷米尔和玖兰李土的交易未能完成，时间不足是一个原因，但更重要的是审判已经完成，玖兰李土本就已经同意交出性命，纯血种的心脏就是性命的象征。  
　  
和当初绯樱闲不一样，不经过审判，纯血和心脏能分开进行交易。审判过后答应付出性命的玖兰李土，再拿心脏进行交易的话，他等于什么都没有付出。即使雷米尔有心成全，这样的交易也是不公平的，法则并不允许。但是……  
　  
雷米尔对着那躯壳的真正灵魂说：“契约无法成立。对于你的赠予和你的请求，我接受。我会尽我所能完成你的愿望。”  
　  
真正的玖兰李土这时已经无法控制身体说话了，自虚无之处，灵魂传来了只有那天使和恶魔能听得见的声音。  
　  
【谢谢。】  
　  
“哦？”  
　  
异色瞳的狂王见二人对自己视若无睹地进行口头交易缔结显得毫不在乎。  
　  
“我拭目以待，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
就在众人眼前，“玖兰李土”的身躯在一瞬间化成了黑色烟雾，连同周身围绕的与满屋顶的毒蛇。直到黑色烟雾慢慢散去，屋顶再无狂王的身影。  
　  
只一刹那，眼眸恢复黑色的少年身躯散成了漫天的金色光，直到飞舞的金光聚拢，暗下，消失。  
　  
二人相继消失，旧校舍的楼顶彻底安静下来了。  
　  
玖兰李土逃跑了，那个猎杀纯血种的猎人……失手了吗？  
　  
众人面面相觑，却也开始渐渐放松了。无论如何，一切的祸端已经离开了。  
　  
黑主学园内的大战终于结束了。  
　  
然而玖兰枢和锥生零却无法放松。  
　  
看着那仍下着雪的天空，锥生零眉头紧锁。  
　  
玖兰李土的心脏被调包，现在那副身体里的心脏是属于无罪之人的，卡菡附身了这样的玖兰李土。雷米尔无法杀这样情况下的他和她，而且玖兰李土真正的心脏不知去向……  
　  
玖兰李土胸膛里的那颗心脏，锥生零还不知道属于谁，但玖兰枢已经能确定那是谁的了。  
　  
从助玖兰李土复活的那次供血开始，那个双人寝室里就一直有玖兰枢的纯血种化身监视。直到白蕗更到来，并杀掉了那只化身。而白蕗更进入双人寝室的时候，是有人跟随在旁的，跟随的人是他的挚友一条拓麻。  
　  
属于“无罪之人”的心脏本属于谁，不言而喻……  
　  
虽然化身被杀后玖兰枢就无法知道寝室内的情况，但就在那个时候，在锥生零告知之下，玖兰枢知道白蕗更的纯血气息在学园内出现了。现在玖兰枢能确定了，那时候就是玖兰李土和一条拓麻，两人的心脏被调包的时机。  
　  
就在白蕗更来到黑主学园的那天早上，玖兰李土和锥生一缕两边同时进行的那次对雷米尔的双重调虎离山。  
　  
而现在，在一条拓麻胸膛里的，会是玖兰李土的心脏吗？  
　  
而一条拓麻，他这时已经离开了黑主学园……  
　  
————  
　  
南方偏僻小镇的某个教堂里，满地遗留的似乎是不久前婚礼散落的彩纸片，教堂昨天才有一双新人在这里结成连理。  
　  
但此刻整个小镇里的人都陷入了暂时无法醒来的沉睡，神圣的教堂则成了厮杀的战场。  
　  
忽然的一下重击，长刀脱手跌出，一条拓麻倒在了地上。  
　  
一条拓麻低估了自己走火入魔的爷爷，他低估了他的力量。他本以为陷入短暂虚弱的自己即使无法压倒性地取胜，起码是能以同归于尽的方法解决他执迷不悔的爷爷，解决他挚友的敌人的。  
　  
一条拓麻没有预计到一条麻远力量被强化过了，虽然不是达到极限的强化，但那程度也依然足够一条麻远对付他这个涉世未深的孙儿。对付他认为的“背叛者”，一条麻远手上没有留什么情，长刀一下子狠狠扎入了不知天高地厚的孙儿肩头，将他钉在了地上。  
　  
一条拓麻咬紧了牙关，强忍着没有惨叫出声。  
　  
一条麻远低笑，原以为孙儿有胆量与自己叫阵，必然有过人之处，结果却只有这个程度？然后他才终于想起，自己这段时间的力量是强化过的。否则，孙儿恐怕真的能杀了他。  
　  
然而一条麻远依然在嘲笑：“就只有这个程度吗？托麻，就凭这样的力量，你就以为能背叛我了？”  
　  
一条拓麻狠狠皱起了眉头，在那钻心的剧痛之中他终于眼前一黑，昏死过去了。  
　  
而到这时，一条麻远的力量也终于到极限了，他的身上也有着明显的伤。失血有些太多了，一条麻远感觉到自己的生命渐渐走向终结了。  
　  
忽然，一条麻远感觉到了一股熟悉的气息，那是……  
　  
他回头，最靠近教堂门口的长椅上静静地坐着一个人，那人姿态悠闲，似乎已经在这里很久了。  
　  
白蕗更确实在这里很久了，她有任务，新的任务。  
　  
看到白蕗更，一身狼狈的一条麻远踉跄上前，在她面前恭敬无比地单膝跪落，“陛下……”  
　  
听着那之前极长的时间里心心念念要夺回的称号，白蕗更却没有应答，脸上甚至现出了厌恶。  
　  
一条麻远，已故白蕗夫妇“殉情”的始作俑者，从白蕗家手中将皇权夺走的人。白蕗更不发一言，静静地看着面前那个卑微地跪地垂首的男人，看着一手造就白蕗家悲剧的幕后推手对着自己如蝼蚁乞怜。  
　  
然而白蕗更一点也不觉得痛快，她只觉得恶心难忍，“我不是她。”  
　  
“什……”  
　  
咽喉忽然被纤手发狠扼住，一条麻远看着眼前忽然痛下杀手的少女，在缺氧中他渐渐知道了不对劲。  
　  
眼前的这个纯血种少女不是他的陛下，即使她的鲜血力量强大到可以让他上瘾，但她始终不过是陛下可以随意使用，随意丢弃的棋子躯壳罢了。让他甘心奉献忠诚的从来不是她。  
　  
然而他只来得及知道，他甚至没办法反抗。  
　  
他的陛下曾经说过，只要她愿意，便可以让他成为和她一样的生命；成为那种可以真真正正地自由自在，随心所欲的生命。只要诱得同意，那样的生命就能夺取他人躯壳生存，即使是纯血种。  
　  
只要他的陛下愿意，她就能让他成为恶魔。  
　  
只要让灵魂的核心染透黑暗，人类也好，血族也好，纯善也好，天使也好，通通都会不可逆转地成为恶魔。  
　  
然而一条麻远知道不可能，哪怕低等生灵的他只能转化为低等的恶魔，哪怕他绝不会威胁陛下的地位。  
　  
他的陛下一直以来都似乎在针对着那个名叫锥生零的吸血鬼猎人，玖兰的那个外来纯血种。她做的一切都围绕着锥生零，对她来说其他所有人都是可有可无的。  
　  
但到了后来，情况有所变化了，陛下的目标已经变了。  
　  
一条麻远是卡菡身边偶然得释她真正目的的唯一一人，但他的力量对她来说依然可有可无。  
　  
无论如何，陛下也不会愿意让他跟随。  
　  
自从知道这一点，自从知道相比之下更好的东西永远无法得到以后，一条麻远便对之前执着的所有都失去了兴趣。他对经营元老院，统治吸血鬼世界，权力，地位，财富，甚至对生存都失去了兴趣。  
　  
一条麻远已经不介意被杀，直到最后一刻，他只是有些遗憾——  
　  
杀他的那个人，不是他的陛下……  
　  
一声闷响，无首的尸身倒在了地上。  
　  
坐在长椅上的少女起了身，跨过渐渐沙化的尸身时丢弃了手上的肮脏头颅。  
　  
白蕗更走向不远处，丟掉手中净手的帕子时忽然出手，她抓住并捏碎了隐藏着的一只从更早之前开始一直跟随着一条拓麻的黑蝙蝠。  
　  
无视指尖散去的黑色烟雾，白蕗更蹲下了身，看着那陷入昏睡的安静青年。  
　  
她一手托着腮，一手拨开了一条拓麻额上那遮挡住眉眼的金发。描绘过青年眉眼的指尖缓缓下移了，继而，若无其事地挖开了他的胸膛。  
　  
从一条拓麻的胸膛中，白蕗更拿出了今天清晨时亲自下手换上的那颗属于别人的心脏。  
　  
白蕗更看着那颗鲜红的恶心心脏，她忽然说：“按照契约，你会答应我一个愿望，对吧。”  
　  
“对。”  
　  
教堂中响起一把男声，教堂门口不知何时来了另一个人。  
　  
男人倚着教堂的门框，抬头讽刺看着教堂中高悬的神圣的十字架。  
　  
这时听到白蕗更的话，他十分愉悦地笑了，“怎么？你已经决定好了吗？你的愿望。”  
　  
不是提前定下的条件，而是意义模糊的“一个愿望”，狡猾的恶魔交易。  
　  
卡菡一直知道，白蕗更想为白蕗一族夺回皇权，这就是身为白蕗后人的执着，愚蠢得理所当然。  
　  
白蕗更没有接话，只直接说：“只要你答应，我的躯壳随你使用。”  
　  
男人不屑一笑。  
　  
她知道即使不实现白蕗更的愿望，她也已经在随意使用着她的躯壳了。  
　  
不过……  
　  
褐发异色瞳的男人踱步走向最近的长椅，毫不在意地一脚踩上了地上那堆突兀的沙砾，他坐上了刚刚白蕗更坐过的位置上，“说来听听。”  
　  
说不定我会一时大发慈悲答应你。  
　  
白蕗更起了身，捧着那颗属于那个男人身体的心脏转身，她一步步走向了那褐发异色瞳的狂王。  
　  
尊贵的白蕗纯血之君微微一笑，在恶魔跟前缓缓单膝下跪，将手中的心脏恭敬奉上。  
　  
　


	180. 迷惘之夜（一）

第六十五章 迷惘之夜（一）  
　  
时已深夜。  
　  
随着最后一个LevelE彻底变成沙砾，黑主学园的大门外几乎变成沙地的山道上终于没有敌人了。  
　  
夜刈十牙一屁股瘫坐在满地沙砾上，狠狠地喘着粗气，“终于结束了吗？这人海战术实在是够呛。”  
　  
几乎结束才到场的刀疤猎人随即调侃：“怎么？老家伙，这么快就萎了吗？”  
　  
夜刈十牙没好气地骂了回去，“你他妈试试看，从下午车轮战到深夜，这么个干法看你萎不萎。”  
　  
就在这时，慢慢走来的人朝那两人头上一人来了一记铁拳。  
　  
黑主灰阎对着两个抱头痛呼的大男人说：“这里是学校，你们嘴巴给我注意点！”  
　  
揉着发疼的脑壳，夜刈十牙抬头看着仍在慢慢飘落的雪花，忽然叹气。  
　  
就在刚刚，黑主学园内旧校舍楼顶的大战结束了。  
　  
或者应该说，大战因最大敌人的逃走，暂时平息了。  
　  
既是平息，又不是平息。  
　  
“黑主学园内有吸血鬼存在”这件事，也在黑主学园日间部学生面前彻底暴露了。  
　  
该怎么收场？  
　  
夜刈十牙随手掏出了香烟，叼了一根在嘴里，却没有点火。他忽然对黑主灰阎说：“喂，你刚刚去大礼堂看情况了吧，你的孩子们怎么样了？”  
　  
黑主灰阎轻叹一声，“已经全部转移回日之寮安顿了。”  
　  
短暂的停顿后，黑主灰阎接着说了下去：“原本我是打算让夜间部协助，将日间部的学生们关于这次事件的记忆消除掉的。但有一部分日间部的学生主动表示，他们并不介意和吸血鬼共存……他们说，不想被消除记忆。”  
　  
夜刈十牙动了动酸痛疲惫的肩头，叹了一声，说道：“这是好事啊。”  
　  
这确实算得上好事了，黑主灰阎本以为还不可能的情况，现在终于有了苗头。他曾以为，这次的事情发展到最后，夜间部也许不得不面临解散。如今，这片在他看来人类和吸血鬼和平共处的“净土”，是不是可以保留？  
　  
一切都还是未知。  
　  
然后，彻底暴露的还不止这件事。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人协会与元老院勾结，助十年前公开“死亡”的纯血种复活，还入侵人类社会，这件事现在也算是彻底暴露了。  
　  
夜刈十牙这时取下了没点燃的香烟，深呼了一口气，朝那一众猎人开口道：“吸血鬼猎人协会的头头死了，猎人协会高层那些饭桶恐怕也没几个是干净的，你们以后打算怎么办？”  
　  
环抱着手臂的刀疤猎人挑眉，“什么‘你们’，你没份的啊？”  
　  
夜刈十牙笑了一声，说：“我又不干高层文职，没我什么事。”  
　  
刀疤猎人拿鼻子低哼了一声，随即开口：“这是大换血的机会，协会是时候脱胎换骨了。”  
　  
“脱胎换骨？”夜刈十牙闻言挑眉，想及之前刀疤猎人答应自家小徒弟接受委托任务时的态度，他忽然有些不爽，“你们想换哪根骨？事先声明，别想着打零的主意。”  
　  
刀疤猎人看夜刈十牙一眼看穿自己的意图，不禁笑了，这个在某些事特别迟钝的独眼男人，在涉及身边人的事上却是特别敏感的。刀疤猎人故意挑衅似的说：“主意是肯定会打的，是不是答应，你这师父说了不算吧？”  
　  
夜刈十牙随即皱起了眉，笃定异常，“死了这条心，我的徒弟我还能不了解？况且……”  
　  
据亲眼目睹旧校舍楼顶大战的刀疤猎人所说，在玖兰李土逃走后，玖兰枢向夜间部学生下令协助安顿接下来的事以后，便和锥生零离开了。大战之后，黑主学园各方面都极需要帮忙协助的时候，同样重视学园的两人却就这么离开了。  
　  
不对劲。  
　  
黑主灰阎这时替夜刈十牙把他想说的话说完了：“他们恐怕都还没空，有些我们没办法插手的事情，似乎变得非常严重。”  
　  
————  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零走入黑主家时，蓝堂英、玖兰优姬、锥生一缕三人都已经早他们一步回来了。  
　  
依然是一天前深夜的坐法。  
　  
玖兰枢，锥生零，锥生一缕挤在门厅的一边双人沙发上，另一边双人沙发上的则是蓝堂英和玖兰优姬；五人皆是忧心忡忡的状态。初坐在单人沙发上，看上去不算沉重，但也不悠闲。  
　  
锥生零坐在沙发上一言不发，有很多话想说，很多话想问，但是，他说不出口，也问不出口。  
　  
玖兰枢将一切看在眼里，他看着初，问出了他认为此刻最能解答他问题的事：“初，雷米尔大人呢？”  
　  
无论锥生零现在的灵魂状态也好，玖兰李土的情况也好，雷米尔恐怕是最清楚的，但此刻他却不在。  
　  
初转头，看着明显担忧重重的二人，低叹，“雷使用了触及灵魂本源的审判能力，消耗过度。他现在在抓紧时间恢复，大概很快就会回来了。”  
　  
初告诉玖兰枢和锥生零，真正的纯血种猎杀过程，雷米尔几乎没有动用武力，但这不意味着这是轻松的事。雷米尔曾经以假身份试探玖兰枢实力，那时战况惨烈的纯武力对战对雷米尔来说才是真正的轻松类型。  
　  
为了让锥生零灵魂固定的效果达到最理想，真正的纯血种猎杀行动要保持纯血种心血提取的绝对纯净，如此就要在纯血种灵魂的彻底平静中取出心脏。这样的苛刻要求必须由雷米尔的灵魂审判来实现，对生灵进行审判，动用的是雷米尔的灵魂本源力量。  
　  
有时候，残忍的事实没有隐瞒的意义。那些事实如果不主动说出，一旦由敌人来公开，锥生零受到的打击将更大。  
　  
初说：“无论审判还是以灵核炼制笼牢，还有昨天他替你进行的灵魂加固，都需要动用灵魂本源的力量。零，你还记得灵魂剥离的感觉吧，动用那个力量，触动灵魂本源承受的疼痛和灵魂剥离程度是差不多的。雷不是不痛，他只是承受疼痛的耐力太强，而且天性上习惯不显露所有疼痛罢了。”  
　  
坐在一旁的锥生一缕忽然默默握紧了手中的刀。  
　  
不是不痛？  
　  
锥生一缕再次想起雷米尔故意领受自己一刀时的情形。  
　  
所以他那时候到底……  
　  
【所以说，雷米尔喜欢你呢，你还不相信吗？】  
　  
闭嘴……这和喜欢不喜欢无关……  
　  
无人能知的一枚强力恶魔种子，自入夜时分附身以后一直影响着锥生一缕的情绪。锥生一缕知道现在这个情形他不该再多想没有意义的事，内心纷纷乱乱的人只沉默了，独自在心中煎熬。他知道需要找个时机将恶魔种子的事告诉其他人，但不是现在。  
　  
锥生零听了初的话以后便皱起了眉，自责与不安在较量，心头沉重。尤其是他知道，到了现在的状况，玖兰李土不知所踪，他的心脏被调包，雷米尔的这些疼痛可能全部都白受了。  
　  
玖兰枢知道初把这些信息告诉锥生零的意图，但看到锥生零因此而更加难过他还是会难受。而且现在的时机，玖兰李土心脏被调包，卡菡占据躯壳逃跑，白蕗更不知所踪的当下，再告诉锥生零这样的事情，似乎有些太残忍。  
　  
玖兰枢暗叹一声，将锥生零无法说出口的话说了出来：“玖兰李土的心脏……已经被调包了，卡菡逃走了，白蕗更也已经失踪了。雷米尔大人使用审判，动用了灵魂本源的力量，结果却成了徒劳……”  
　  
门厅内一时间愁云惨雾。  
　  
玖兰枢若有所思，这时轻叹一声，开了口：“优姬和英在元老院那边的行动很顺利，这应该是今天下来最好的消息了。”  
　  
玖兰优姬和蓝堂英此行，身边一直跟着玖兰枢的纯血种化身，所以玖兰枢很清楚他们的行动十分成功。  
　  
玖兰枢说：“也许那是卡菡的意思，也许不是，元老院内高层的大多数都被一翁杀了。其他被狂化之血蛊惑的基层吸血鬼，也已经被英和优姬的武器消除了迷惑效果。而且……”  
　  
玖兰优姬接着玖兰枢的话说了下去：“我已经修改了他们全部人的记忆，所有活下来的吸血鬼，他们记得的，都会是另一个情形。”  
　  
在初协助的紧急特训里，玖兰优姬很好地掌握了她以血液为媒介的记忆控制能力。  
　  
元老院一边的行动成功了，这真的是现阶段能让人们知道的消息里唯一的好消息了。  
　  
锥生零心中有着难以言说的患得患失，看向了初，“那么，接下来我们要做什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢握了握锥生零的手，比初先开了口，“现在的情形，早一些追击与迟一些追击区别已经不大了。零，卡菡的目标是谁你应该明白，这当中恐怕还包括优姬。”  
　  
卡菡要阻拦锥生零一行人取得玖兰心血和白蕗心血。  
　  
玖兰心血除了玖兰李土，还有玖兰枢和玖兰优姬。  
　  
蓝堂英手上一抖，与玖兰优姬交握的手不自觉地一紧。  
　  
玖兰枢接着说：“我们现在要做的是找出玖兰李土和白蕗更，玖兰和白蕗的心血无论如何也必须取得。而他们两个，很可能就在猎人协会总部。”  
　  
白蕗更最后出现的地方就在猎人协会总部附近，玖兰李土的躯壳恐怕也在那里，卡菡很可能就等着锥生零找上门。  
　  
而白蕗更，她一直以来都想复辟白蕗家族的皇权，想要让血族世界重新成为白蕗家之物，为此她需要对付其他纯血种。玖兰枢曾听锥生零讲述，上一世白蕗更的行动。  
　  
蓝堂英皱眉细想，终于忍不住插话了，“我觉得这一世的白蕗更本人很可能走上同一条路，她的目标是源金属，吸血鬼猎人协会总部地下室熔炉中的源金属。如果那个叫卡菡的恶魔要对付优姬的话，源金属也是便利的工具。”  
　  
源金属是一切吸血鬼的克星，包括白蕗更。无论是卡菡还是白蕗更，想要夺取源金属都不是简单的事，现阶段几乎是发现突发情况才作出应变的见步行步的被动情况了。  
　  
如此一来。  
　  
“今晚，大家就好好休息吧。”  
　  
初轻叹一声，说出了这样的话。  
　  
就在众人想反驳，想提议速战速决的时候，初说出了另一个众人只能好好休整的理由：“更重要的是，雷确实需要休息。”  
　  
作为唯一能纯净提取纯血种心血的人，灵魂力量反复而彻底地消耗过度，这样的情况下即使抓来玖兰李土和白蕗更，说不定卡菡又会想出什么狗急跳墙的办法。玖兰心血已经在缺失的边沿了，那么白蕗心血呢？  
　  
实在不能再冒那个险了，欲速则不达，有必要欲擒先纵。  
　  
初发下话来：“所有人都给我放下心来，今晚好好休息，养精蓄锐。”  
　  
各种理由下，众人在强行要求之下，得了空闲而迷惘的一夜。  
　  
就在这时，一点熟悉的金光凭空出现，金光分裂盘旋聚出了高挑青年的身形。  
　  
雷米尔用这样的本源形态出现，玖兰优姬和蓝堂英根本没见过。而除了初，其他几人即使见过也是少见，一时间几乎没认出来。  
　  
雷米尔的实体直接体现着灵魂的状态，此刻的他脸上有着不自然的苍白，锥生零顿感自责。  
　  
忽然看到所有人的探究目光，雷米尔有些不解，但依然什么都没说，静静接受着所有人的探究。  
　  
初摒退了这时已经没有必要留下的玖兰优姬和蓝堂英，让他们继续练习他安排的事，到时候，某件事必须一气呵成。  
　  
玖兰优姬和蓝堂英虽然想再参与讨论，却无从开口，欲言又止的两人最后还是离开了。  
　  
————  
　  
深夜，黑主家二层。  
　  
玖兰优姬独坐于锥生零的卧室，她自己的房间之前毁了，今晚她得在这里睡。  
　  
恢复吸血鬼之身不过一天一夜，玖兰优姬现在还是人类的生理习惯，但她睡不着。  
　  
玖兰优姬抱着膝，缩在了单人床上，无法避免地胡思乱想。  
　  
不知道过了多久，静静坐着的玖兰优姬已经感觉不到客厅还有其他人的气息了。

他们的商讨已经结束了吗？  
　  
玖兰李土的心脏失踪了，能让锥生零活下去的办法是不是已经不能再用了？虽然大家绝口不提“不可能”，玖兰优姬却没办完全说服自己去相信。  
　  
初让所有人安心度过这一夜，玖兰优姬本来不可能听从那个对她来说只见过几次面，真正只认识了一天的人的。但她发现自己内心深处渴望着相信，相信这个人是真的胸有成竹。她觉得他是值得她期待的，但连她也说不清她为什么这么认为。  
　  
但即使如此，她还是禁不住在想别的。  
　  
无论是今天的任务，还是明天的任务，玖兰优姬要做的事情都不是直接有关留住锥生零性命的。她很想在锥生零的事情上帮上忙，但她又怕自己会帮倒忙。如果到时候，一子错，满盘皆输。弄巧成拙会有什么结果，她根本不敢去想象。  
　  
即使变成了吸血鬼，我也似乎……什么都帮不了……  
　  
我究竟……还有什么用？  
　  
玖兰……心血……  
　  
“在想什么？”  
　  
熟悉的声音忽然响起，玖兰优姬抬头便看到了又一次爬了她窗户的蓝堂英。只是，上一次她还是人类，他爬的是日之寮女子宿舍的窗户；而这一次，她已经是吸血鬼了，而他爬的则是锥生零卧室的窗户。  
　  
看着坐在她床边的蓝堂英，玖兰优姬什么都没说，她直接抱了上去。  
　  
“别哭，优姬。”拥着缩在怀里的女孩，蓝堂英在叹气，“你不要胡思乱想。你知道的，枢大人和锥生零一定不会希望你按你现在想的那样去做的。”  
　  
“我知道啊……”玖兰优姬将脸埋在了对方怀里，委屈的哭腔只在一个人面前出现：“可是，就是因为这样我才更想哭啊……蓝堂英，为什么我什么忙都帮不了……”  
　  
蓝堂英再次叹气，“有些事情，我们是注定了没办法插手的。”  
　  
呜呜的哭声闷响从胸膛传出，玖兰优姬含糊地哭着：“可是……可是……”  
　  
缩在大男孩怀里的女孩感觉到对方将自己揽紧了，她听着那一向自诩天才的大男孩在耳边说道：  
　  
“优姬，我知道的。其实你什么都明白，你只是想有人能说服你……可是，对不起，我没也不知道怎么安慰你，因为我也是……对于枢大人要做的事，我也是什么也帮不了……我不知道怎样才能让你好过一点……”  
　  
听着那个人在自己面前自认无能为力，玖兰优姬忽然明白了对方的感受。  
　  
我没有办法安慰你，只因为我连自己也无法说服。我无法说服自己不该因为不能为重视的人做点什么而觉得难过。  
　  
只因感同身受，我才知道我没有办法让你不要难过。  
　  
既然如此……  
　  
玖兰优姬抱紧了那个大男孩，开始放声大哭，“那……你肩膀借我……”  
　  
蓝堂英只点了点头，“嗯……”  
　  
至少，在天亮以前，就好好哭泣吧。  
　  
天亮以后，我们会去完成任务的……  
　


	181. 迷惘之夜（二）

第六十五章 迷惘之夜（二）  
　  
黑主家门厅。  
　  
玖兰优姬和蓝堂英在初的指示下先行退场了。  
　  
直到两人终于离开，初开始对着雷米尔发问：  
　  
“雷，玖兰李土的心脏应该是卡菡刚到黑主学园时被调包的，那时候发生了什么？”  
　  
初疑似质问的话让人听得很不自在。  
　  
之前初和雷米尔表明了两人会为接下来的事情牺牲，为此，初全身的纯血几乎都用来让蓝堂英二次淬炼狩猎女神了，因此他在短时间内力量变得极低。而且为了保持“心脏”的力量不被污染，初在漫长的时间里彻底放弃了鲜血的补给，仅凭胸膛中强大的“心脏”力量反复自愈经过上万年。这也是在这场大战里他几乎不曾出手的原因。  
　  
而现在他说的话，仿佛在指责那决定牺牲一切的另一人这时牺牲得不够决绝。作为接受牺牲的一方，锥生零一瞬间也不禁有些难受，但凭着对初的了解，他很快就明白初为什么问这个。  
　  
初纯粹只是在让最客观的人描述当时发生了什么。  
　  
雷米尔自然明白初的意图。  
　  
黑发金瞳的青年脸上没什么涟漪，平平静静地说：“那时候锥生一缕被卡菡故意支开了，而且她让一个高等恶魔分身跟在了他身边。高等恶魔分身有代本体缔结躯壳契约的能力，所以我跟了过去。”  
　  
玖兰枢一早想到玖兰李土的心脏被调包时当时锥生一缕应该是被支开了的，否则他不可能不通风报信。然而发生了这么重大的情况，当时是不是还发生了别的什么，导致别人看不见的雷米尔没有留下来监视，因此才不知情？玖兰枢知道，这一切必然和锥生一缕有关。  
　  
玖兰枢本该对雷米尔依然接触锥生一缕这件事感到不安，但自从知道新计划以后，这已经无所谓了。而且，在几乎所有人都不知情的情况下，那个计划在今天下午玖兰枢与卡菡正面接触过以后又一次变了。  
　  
现在这样的情况会让所有人担忧，除了玖兰枢和初——玖兰枢的最新计划，知情的唯二两个人。  
　  
初知道不知情的锥生零所担心的是什么，但那些担心无论如何一样会发生。而在锥生零无法知晓的计划核心里，那些都是无关紧要的。但出于控制变数不再增多的原因，计划的核心越少人知道就越好。  
　  
锥生一缕被在这样的情况下提及，他不可避免地想起那个时候的情形。那时候的他情绪极度低落，他自暴自弃一般向那个人吐露出了自己心中最龌龊的黑暗，不料这竟换来了一个温柔的拥抱。但那温柔没有持续，不过一会儿，他又被无情地放开了。  
　  
锥生零能看出锥生一缕的不自在，心中不安，旋即皱眉，“一缕发生了什么？”  
　  
雷米尔言简意赅地实话回答：“那时候卡菡的恶魔分身在引锥生一缕自杀。”  
　  
这样的回答足够让锥生零惊恐起来，“自杀！？”  
　  
说到此处，雷米尔随即开始向众人讲述卡菡这样做最有可能的目的，“卡菡想让锥生一缕自认为毫无用处，弱小卑微。当生灵被这些情绪影响时，对力量的渴望就会变得巨大。‘无论如何也渴望得到力量’，这是卡菡附身需要达到的首要条件。”  
　  
雷米尔沉默思考了一会儿，随后说出了他所不理解的事：“即使意图和能力都已经暴露，卡菡不知道为什么依然一直将锥生一缕视为她躯壳的目标人选。”  
　  
玖兰枢一路听下来，表情非常平淡。所有事情在别人眼中似乎都变得诡异了，他却并不觉得得出奇。  
　  
卡菡的目的是要让锥生零杀了最重要的人，雷米尔不理解为什么到这时候卡菡依然盯着锥生一缕不放。雷米尔认定，锥生一缕对锥生零来说非常重要没错，但锥生零心中最重要的是谁，卡菡不可能还未确定。  
　  
但无论如何，锥生一缕忽然成了除玖兰优姬外，被卡菡盯上的最危险的另一人。  
　  
雷米尔不知道的是，卡菡早就对锥生零说过一些话。  
　  
锥生零不禁皱眉：莫非真的就是原因？  
　  
锥生零看着雷米尔和初，说道：“卡菡不止一次说过，这一次她要让我身边的人也一起痛苦……”  
　  
锥生零不知道接下来的事当中，该让作为人类的锥生一缕怎么办？他是该将弟弟带在身边让他参与，还是该让他留守在黑主学园？无论哪一种，能到处自由行走的锥生一缕都是一个脆弱的存在；无论哪一种，锥生零都不放心。  
　  
就在这时，锥生一缕先开口了，“零，我有个要求。”  
　  
锥生零不知道锥生一缕这时想做什么，“一缕？”  
　  
锥生一缕视线环过众人，唯独没有看向某人，而他说出的话，却是对那个人说的：“你们当中，应该有谁有这样的能力吧，把我藏起来，不被那个女人找到的能力。把我藏起来吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢听着锥生一缕如此知情识趣地提出的要求，这时倒是对这个一直讨厌着的家伙有些改观了。  
　  
听了锥生一缕自愿陷入笼牢一般的请求，锥生零不知道该说什么好。尤其是锥生一缕的这个请求，恐怕是现在的情况下最好的选择了，“一缕，你在说什么……”  
　  
锥生一缕深知现在的情况，他清楚知道自己成了接下来那些事情中最脆弱的突破口。  
　  
他彻底成了累赘。  
　  
【累赘吗？原来你是知道的？所以那么弱小的你为什么还要拒绝变得强大呢？】  
　  
与你无关……闭嘴……  
　  
被不知名的那枚暗紫光入侵的时候锥生一缕就想到了：是时候了，是时候将无法控制的弱点隐藏起来……  
　  
锥生一缕低垂着眼睫，细说着自己知道的情况，“我知道的，我现在对于你们来说是最危险的存在，那个女人最可能下手的弱点就是我，一个脆弱的人类……如果我继续自由地晃荡下去的话，对你们会很不利……”  
　  
锥生一缕说的全是事实。  
　  
虽然明白锥生一缕的一片苦心，锥生零却始终觉得弟弟逼自己做到这一步是他所累，“可是……”  
　  
锥生一缕提前截住了锥生零的话，他很清楚知道自己的哥哥到底在介意着什么，“没有可是，零，你听我说。我自愿隐藏起来，对大家都好，包括我……”  
　  
锥生一缕顿了一下，轻叹一声，接着说：“傍晚的时候，在你的附身结束以后，那个女人趁着大战一触即发时曾经来过。你的气息隐藏能力，对吸血鬼有效，对那个恶魔却无效……”  
　  
锥生零听到锥生一缕的话马上警惕起来了。之前的一次，在雷米尔在场的情形下，卡菡依然引诱锥生一缕自杀，那这一次，她又做了什么！？  
　  
锥生零焦急询问：“她！她对你说了什么！？”  
　  
锥生一缕这时抬了头，直视着锥生零，“那个女人问我，想不想变得强大，想不想缩短和你们之间的距离……她说我可以试试让你将我变成你的后裔，变成纯血种吸血鬼……她说，如果你不愿意帮我，她可以用白蕗更的獠牙……”  
　  
听着锥生一缕的话，玖兰枢半闭了眼。  
　  
果然，不出所料……  
　  
锥生零则一下子紧张地抓住了锥生一缕的肩头，“不！一缕！你不可以……”  
　  
即使是力量强大的纯血种，锥生零也不愿意锥生一缕变成这种孤独悲哀的生物，尤其是锥生一缕心中的支撑——绯樱闲已经死去以后。守着那份死去的爱情独自活下去的话，对锥生一缕太过残忍。  
　  
然而没有人知道，锥生一缕此刻经历着的是别的煎熬。  
　  
【纯血种吸血鬼，多么诱人啊……所以，锥生一缕，你真的不想吗？摆脱这个累赘的人类身份，真正成为强者，真正成为有用的人……】  
　  
我说了，闭嘴……  
　  
锥生一缕这时在肩头的疼痛中回神，浅浅一笑，“放心，零，我什么都没有答应……”  
　  
锥生零这时已经不知道说什么了，难道真的要锥生一缕就这么藏起来吗？这样做，最难受的明明就是锥生一缕，他必须承认自己什么都帮不上的事实。如果答应了，是不是等于大家都认同这个事实？  
　  
锥生一缕这时觉得有些累了，脑中不断有声音，挖掘着他心中的渴望。他不知道自己还能抵抗多久，如果到他终于抵挡不了诱惑的时候，那个女人来了……  
　  
锥生一缕不愿意，他不想让自己最终成为他最看不起的人，成为毁掉一切的罪魁祸首。  
　  
锥生一缕的声音很轻，他真的累了，“零，求你，不要让我成为你的阻碍。我现在只是个累赘，把我藏起来是收起外露着的弱点。这是我唯一想得到的，能让你们专心战斗的办法了。”  
　  
所有人都在沉默。  
　  
站在单人沙发旁的雷米尔一直静静听着，不知何时起他皱起了眉头，紧紧盯着锥生一缕，看着灵魂之上粘附着的某个卑劣之物。  
　  
又是这样……  
　  
又是在雷米尔缺席的时候，锥生一缕受到了伤害。雷米尔确实有办法能将锥生一缕隐藏起来，让卡菡无法发现。傍晚时分他也曾想过要使用，但没有经过锥生一缕同意，不忍心少年难过的他最终没有用上。如今想来，雷米尔忽然有些后悔自己没有强行将他隐藏起来。  
　  
眉心一瞬疼痛，各种情绪又一次消失无踪。  
　  
雷米尔发现卡菡似乎认定了目标，她在针对锥生一缕。  
　  
雷米尔不知道她这么做是为什么，他只知道锥生一缕灵魂上的那个东西必须除掉。  
　  
锥生一缕视线余光看到了那个人皱眉投来的无端愤怒，他越发觉得疲惫，觉得自己要撑不住了。  
　  
【真是懦弱的生命呢，什么都没办法帮，这样躲起来的一个胆小鬼，居然敢说这是在帮忙？锥生一缕，你何必自欺欺人？】  
　  
够了……  
　  
不要再说了……  
　  
“吵死了……”  
　  
锥生一缕低下了头，在满室的沉默中忽然低喝：  
　  
“给我闭嘴！”  
　  
锥生零大睁了眼，抓着锥生一缕肩头的手不曾松开，“一缕！你怎么……”  
　  
锥生一缕低着头，苦笑着说：“今天傍晚的时候，那个女人攻击了我。是一个紫色的，发光的东西，它入侵了我的身体……我不知道那是什么，身上不痛，但一直有个声音在我脑子里说着那些有点没有的……”  
　  
听了锥生一缕的描述，玖兰枢和锥生零一下子明白过来锥生一缕说的那是什么。  
　  
“是恶魔种子。”  
　  
初看着这时看过来的锥生零，不禁叹气。  
　  
“和你之前失忆的那时候，附在你身上的是相同的。力量加强的恶魔种子，它能积攒负面力量，一定程度后能控制肢体，能制造幻觉。要除掉它，需要极强大的正面自我意志，以小一缕现在的状态，靠他自己除掉的可能性不大。”  
　  
听了初的讲述，锥生一缕按捺下所有恐惧悸动，抱着头喃喃细语：“我想躲起来，还因为我不想自己最终沦陷在渴望里的时候，被那个女人有机可乘。零，求你成全我吧……”  
　  
提起恶魔种子，玖兰枢和锥生零深受其害，自然知道它有多么可恶。  
　  
这时锥生零知道这同一招用在了锥生一缕身上，知道锥生一缕的情绪已经到了无法抵抗的程度，隐藏恐怕不能避免了。  
　  
但是那个恶魔种子不能让它就这样留着！  
　  
锥生零看向了初和雷米尔，认真发问：“有没有办法用外力将它除掉。”  
　  
雷米尔皱起了眉头，办法是有，但是……  
　  
那个办法之前锥生零被强力恶魔种子附身时雷米尔就有在初面前提过，但那时候锥生零的命格烙印还未驱逐，在这情况下现身，有可能引发严重后果。而且，那时候雷米尔认为锥生零是不会同意的。  
　  
而现在情况不一样，锥生一缕已经知道雷米尔的存在，干干净净的普通灵魂没有什么烙印不烙印的需要顾忌。而且他肯定会为了“大局为重”而同意这个方法，可是对他使用那个方法的话也许会引起其他问题……  
　  
雷米尔在犹豫着说不说，初则替他开了口，“有，雷有办法能除掉。”  
　  
看到众人投来的目光，尤其看到锥生一缕的目光，雷米尔越发犹豫了，他随即看向了玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢曾经就“当初锥生零被强力的恶魔种子附身时雷米尔为什么没有出手”，“恶魔种子能不能外力去除”的问题私下问过雷米尔，他是知道那个方法的。  
　  
这时候明明应该出手阻止的玖兰枢却只是在沉默，似乎毫无反应。不对，知道新计划的他已经没有阻止的理由了。可是……  
　  
雷米尔紧锁着眉，眉心不受控制地在痛，“有是有，不过……”  
　  
面对雷米尔的沉默，锥生零率先问出了最有可能的问题：“会很危险？”  
　  
雷米尔不语。  
　  
初这时则笑得有些不合时宜的悠闲，“没有危险，也不会造成什么身体伤害。”  
　  
就在雷米尔越发无措的目光中，初把话说完了：“只是，有点代价，小一缕大概不会同意……”  
　  
“我同意。”  
　  
初的话才刚说完，锥生一缕就开了口。  
　  
锥生一缕站了起来，看向了眉头紧锁的雷米尔，“无论什么代价，你……请你，帮帮我。”  
　  
雷米尔还在沉默，但事已至此……  
　  
只能速战速决了。  
　  
雷米尔在紧张，为了接下来要发生的事，眉心那特殊的自发疼痛难以控制地不断复苏。他闭上了眼，直到眉心不那么痛了才张开了眼。  
　  
看到雷米尔那为难的样子，锥生零不禁有些担心，锥生一缕则在紧张，玖兰枢和初却十分奇怪地有些悠闲。  
　  
雷米尔终于叹了口气，张开的金瞳光芒微闪，骨骼纤明的手中一阵金光闪过，金光闪动中缓缓现出一把短剑。  
　  
这时将短剑剑柄稳稳握于手中，雷米尔终于稍微平静下来了。他退开两步走到了相对开阔一点的位置，抬头看向锥生一缕，“过来这边。”  
　  
锥生零看到那把曾把自己砍伤的金色短剑，心脏开始狂跳，但现在的情况，不可以不相信。  
　  
锥生一缕随即小心翼翼地走了过去，正对着两步开外庄严肃穆的青年。只见青年仍皱着眉，忽然轻叹着开口：“再过来一点……”  
　  
锥生一缕不解，但也没有多想什么，又是往前一步。  
　  
眉心在不断出现的情绪中反复疼痛，雷米尔告诉自己那样的行动无关其他，只为了消除那强力的恶魔种子。但持续出现的感觉没办法忽视，金瞳再一次狠狠闭起了。  
　  
锥生一缕看着雷米尔又是皱眉又是闭眼，这才想到，刚刚初只说了自己会付出代价，却没说那个人是不是同样要付出什么代价。他不久前力量消耗过度，这时才刚恢复到可以凝聚出身体，现在还让他出手帮忙，会不会过于勉强？  
　  
然后锥生一缕看到，那个闭着眼的青年终于松开了眉头。  
　  
直到雷米尔终于重新恢复冷静，张开眼以后的他不作他想，直接上前一步。  
　  
锥生一缕背上后颈一凉，那个人的手绕过后背一下子扣住了他的颈。被动仰头之间，唇上忽然一凉……  
　  
雷米尔上前将锥生一缕拉近，低头吻了下去。  
　


	182. 迷惘之夜（三）

第六十五章 迷惘之夜（三）  
　  
唇上覆上柔软冰凉的一瞬间，锥生一缕僵了身体，脑子里一片空白。  
　  
薄唇轻柔相贴，一双紫眸此刻无法对焦，近距离看着眼前略有模糊的低垂眼睑，锥生一缕的心脏仿佛一下子忘了跳。  
　  
然而这根本算不上吻，那个人不过是毫无旖旎感地将唇贴了上来。他不是在亲吻他，他只不过是在帮他。  
　  
但即使意识到这一点，锥生一缕依然控制不住地闭上了眼。他一瞬间想起的是最不该惦记的，恶魔的蛊惑——  
　  
【你明明喜欢雷米尔……】  
　  
【自知无法继续承载你的感情，绯樱闲和雷米尔提出了交易。而她选择付出生命以后，法则要求雷米尔保护你。这样有趣的延续，你不觉得……这是天意吗？】  
　  
【你是新生的灵魂，法则对待新生命总是仁慈的呢，契约让雷米尔保护你，并给了你足够的时间去发现。】  
　  
【你觉得，喜欢上一个人，需要多长时间？】  
　  
喜欢上一个人，到底需要多长时间？  
　  
刚知道面前这个人的存在时，锥生一缕不知道自己对他那不能忽视的在意是不是“喜欢”。恢复断续的记忆以后，想起这个人不断地保护着他，却又一次一次毫不犹豫地消除他的记忆，他更不知道该怎么定义这个人对自己的意义。  
　  
恢复记忆不过一天，心便陷落了吗？  
　  
锥生一缕回想当初喜欢上绯樱闲的时候，也不过是一瞬间的视线相接罢了。那段感情一直只是一枚种子，却在她生命走到尽头时得到了回应，那种子一瞬间生根发芽，抽枝长叶，萌生蓓蕾，绚丽绽放。然后，美丽而脆弱的异卉马上就枯萎了。  
　  
一场漫长的单恋在完满的一瞬间被迫结束了。  
　  
漫长的相处时光里，双方却都没有将感情诉说出口，造就了悲剧。  
　  
然而这一次……  
　  
【看来你是真的还没有发现？雷米尔喜欢你呢……】  
　  
一切都仿佛在轮回。不同的是，上一次是不敢诉说，这一次却是不能诉说。  
　  
讽刺至极。  
　  
两人的唇互相触碰不过短短四五秒，锥生一缕却在这短短数秒中认清了什么。  
　  
后颈冰凉的手忽然撤开，站立不稳的锥生一缕一下子跌坐在地上。他茫然抬头，看着皱眉扼喉的青年。  
　  
雷米尔伸手死死扼住了自己的咽喉。  
　  
两人的唇相贴的一瞬间，任雷米尔再如何平常心，心中也荡出了涟漪。而那力量增强的恶魔种子居然趁着雷米尔极短一瞬的分神，妄图入侵天使的灵魂以污染灵核。  
　  
扼喉的左手一下子泛出金色电流，雷米尔迅速吐出了口中的异物，一枚细小的东西闪着幽魅诡谲的暗紫光芒自口中飞出。  
　  
恶魔种子悠悠荡了一下以后，竟瞬间掉转方向，堂而皇之地再次往锥生一缕飞去。  
　  
看着这明目张胆的攻击，雷米尔于一瞬的怒意中狠狠皱起了眉头，右手迅速抬起，手起刀落。短剑直接削中恶魔种子，暗紫的流萤终于溃散熄灭了。  
　  
直到恶魔种子熄灭，众人才渐渐回过神来。  
　  
锥生零在看到雷米尔一把将自家弟弟揽过去吻住的时候，惊吓得几乎要拔刀，却又在下一瞬被身旁的人伸手握住了手腕。  
　  
转头便看到摇头的玖兰枢，一顿之间锥生零还来不及问什么，然后就看到了对面变故再生。  
　  
那自金瞳青年嘴中吐出的细小如萤的发光物，恐怕就是让玖兰枢和锥生零都深恶痛绝的恶魔种子了。  
　  
直到看到那暗紫的诡谲流萤在金色短剑的刀刃下湮灭，锥生零才终于明白，雷米尔确实没有别的意思，他只不过是在替锥生一缕拔除附身的恶魔种子罢了。  
　  
这时锥生一缕似乎被吓到了，跌坐在了地上，锥生零马上起身过去搀扶。  
　  
眉心此刻的痛已经让雷米尔有些晕眩，他却不禁松了一口气。为了成功除掉恶魔种子，也为这拔除的行动终于结束。只不过四五秒，雷米尔却觉得过于难熬。  
　  
明明认定了不可以再接触，否则只会万劫不复，他却不得不去触碰那个他确信会让自己陷落的人。明知道这样下去，对那个人来说只是伤害，明知道……不该贪恋……  
　  
直到命格烙印诱发的眉心疼痛停止，雷米尔张开眼的一刻恢复到了让他感到讽刺的冷静。  
　  
无论感情如何凌乱，都会毫无悬念地恢复冷静吗？  
　  
毫无感情可言的生命，何必害人害己……  
　  
此时的雷米尔居然觉得自己刚刚的行动根本没有介意的必要，冷静得连自己也生厌。  
　  
他看向了锥生一缕，“已经可以了。”  
　  
茫然抬头的锥生一缕看着雷米尔那心湖平静无波，冷淡疏离的样子，原本的局促一下子被愤懑取代。他狠狠咬着唇，低头不再看他。  
　  
锥生零一双眼睛在众人身上转来转去，他看看自家弟弟，再看看雷米尔，又看看玖兰枢，最后他看向了初，“初……这到底……怎么回事……”  
　  
初刚刚开始就一脸的看好戏，这时则笑得有些悠闲，“怎么了，有什么奇怪的吗？这就是以外力拔除恶魔种子的办法，以光明驱逐黑暗的‘天使之吻’。一个和陌生人的吻，对小一缕来说，应该算得上是重大代价了吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢之前曾就“外力拔除恶魔种子”的事问过雷米尔，当时初告知了他，这个是战斗系的雷米尔唯一会用，而且对灵魂绝对无损的拔除方法。雷米尔当初只因为考虑到那时的锥生零烙印未除，而且与他还完全不认识，考虑到他可能不会同意而没有使用。听得玖兰枢心中发毛……  
　  
初不明所以地笑着继续说：“不过雷那个能力啊，以前都只是知识，今天可是第一次实践，那可是雷的初吻哦。小一缕，这波你不亏啊。”  
　  
听着那可恶的调侃，锥生一缕眉头皱得更紧了，收起短剑的雷米尔却依然毫无表情，不言不语。  
　  
场面忽然冷了下来。  
　  
锥生零不知道该说什么好，指责雷米尔吗？可那是锥生一缕自己要求帮助的，而且雷米尔也确实只是在帮助而已，那样没有任何情绪夹带，单纯地两唇相叠……这样的情况下，越是表现得介意才越尴尬吧？但之后自家弟弟的反应却似乎有些奇怪？  
　  
锥生一缕直到被锥生零搀扶着坐回了沙发上都没有恢复状态。  
　  
然而该安排好的事，还是要继续安排的。  
　  
玖兰枢在锥生一缕提出隐藏，到实行恶魔种子拔除的整个过程都没有说话。到这时他终于发言了：“锥生一缕刚刚的那个提议，我是赞成的。懂得适时的进退，不代表软弱。相反，他能够主动提出，这相当明智。”  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢说的是实话。卡菡可以做到无孔不入，将锥生一缕隐藏起来可以避免他本人的伤害，同时还能避免让卡菡现在还不明朗的目的得手。锥生零也知道这个方法似乎是最好的了，让锥生一缕隐藏总比让他四处走动，面对随时有可能的危险要好。  
　  
这方法于锥生零来说最担忧的问题是：远距离之下，即使留下纯血种化身，不主动向化身发出指令的话，他是无法一直看到化身那边的情况的。而真到了作战期间，他恐怕是不能分神关注锥生一缕的。  
　  
而且……  
　  
锥生零这时紧握着锥生一缕的手，看到他心不在焉的样子，越发担忧了，“但这样的事，可以由谁来完成？”  
　  
回答锥生零的是初：“雷的结界可以做到针对灵魂的隐藏，零，这一点你可以相信他。”  
　  
看到自家弟弟忽然狠狠皱起的眉头，锥生零暗暗叹气。只希望弟弟不要因为刚刚的事情而觉得对方是有意冒犯，接下来的事他们还需要配合吧？按弟弟的脾性，锥生零真的有点担心他会耍性子刁难雷米尔……  
　  
最终事情在没有人反对的沉默下定下了。  
　  
初端详着锥生零左手的尾戒，若有所思。  
　  
随后，初和雷米尔交换了眼神。  
　  
在初和雷米尔的要求下，他们摒退所有人，合力再次对锥生零地灵魂粘附进行加固。  
　  
门厅各怀心事的玖兰枢和锥生一缕也就提前离开了。  
　  
直到完成了所有现阶段可以做的，初站了起来，对唯一还留在门厅的锥生零说：“今天下来所有人都已经累了，接下来恐怕就是真正的终结之战了。只有一晚，零，好好休息吧。”  
　  
话说完，初便没有任何再说什么的意思了，他开启了空间裂缝就这么离开了，紧接着雷米尔也离开了。  
　  
锥生零想，这时锥生一缕大概已经在玖兰枢临时的护送下回了日之寮的单人寝室，而之后大概就是由雷米尔完成隐藏结界……  
　  
就在想到这些的一瞬间，锥生零忽然无法再感知留在锥生一缕身边的纯血种化身。隔绝感应的结界连纯血种化身都迷惑了？  
　  
锥生零心中忐忑，却也不得不说服自己去相信。  
　  
这时，强行放下心来的锥生零开始考虑别的事，一件他一直有些在意，又不敢确定的事。  
　  
而到了现在，他觉得自己是时候去确认一下了……  
　  
直到锥生零闪身消失，黑主家门厅终于恢复了安静。  
　  
————  
　  
被玖兰枢护送回寝室，锥生一缕没有拒绝。  
　  
一路上锥生一缕都在沉默，他没有提出会让人不放心的要求，默默忍受着讨厌的人，颇为知情识趣。  
　  
玖兰枢笑意淡泊看着那个倔得和自己的恋人有一拼的少年的背影，为了接下来的计划，他觉得还是再刺激一下这个锥生一缕比较好……  
　  
就在锥生一缕取出寝室钥匙准备开门的时候，身后传来了声音。  
　  
“现在的骨节眼，希望你能管好你自己。”  
　  
锥生一缕没有回头，没有对玖兰枢的话给出回应，径直开了门。  
　  
“不要试图扰乱他。”  
　  
锥生一缕一瞬间双目大睁，蓦然转身，然而身后已经没有任何人的影子了。  
　  
长久的寂静中略有茫然的锥生一缕走入了寝室，关上了门。  
　  
恰好在这时，雷米尔在一阵金光中显现了身形。  
　  
见锥生一缕背靠着门板沉默不语，雷米尔绝口不提刚刚在门厅发生的所有事。而且，这时他已经又一次忘记了那些浓烈的感情了。  
　  
锥生一缕看着眼前那个曾不小心对自己泄露温柔，却又毫不留恋地转身离开的人，他总觉得自己是知道为什么的。但是，即使他知道，他还是想要一个答案。  
　  
届时，雷米尔周身金光闪起，那光芒似乎成了一个带着繁复花纹，有着实质的巨网。金色巨网慢慢撑开，渗入了墙壁地板天花，将围绕出的一片空间保护得滴水不漏。  
　  
直到光芒暗去，结界布置完成，刚刚才恢复到能聚出实体的雷米尔有些疲惫。  
　  
缓缓平息下虚耗后躁动的灵魂，雷米尔看向了脸色暗沉的锥生一缕，“我的结界可以让卡菡无法发现，即使发现也会无法接近。以防万一有什么其他袭击，这个结界不会困住你，你是可以离开这个范围的。但如果你主动走出这个范围，结界的保护能力就会失效。所以，如果不到万不得已，不要离开这里。”  
　  
锥生一缕这时还维持着刚进门时背靠木门的姿态，没有应话，一声不吭地站着。  
　  
雷米尔知道锥生一缕已经把话听进去了，也就打算离开了，“如果你没有疑问的话……”  
　  
“有。”  
　  
锥生一缕忽然出声打断了雷米尔告辞的话。  
　  
刚刚才在门口被玖兰枢警告了，锥生一缕却越发控制不了自己的情绪。他甚至有一瞬间觉得，这个玖兰枢是故意反其道而行地引他爆发的……  
　  
看着锥生一缕凝重的模样，雷米尔皱起了眉，“你有什么疑问。”  
　  
“傍晚的时候，那个女人对我说了一些话……”锥生一缕抬头，皱眉直视雷米尔的眼睛，“她说你喜欢我……什么意思？”  
　  
雷米尔完全没料到锥生一缕会直接将这样的问题问出口，他看着少年认真的眼神，避重就轻地推托：“这是她的想法，你不用太在意。”  
　  
然而锥生一缕已经下定决心要得到答案，“你是不是喜欢我。”  
　  
不愿说谎的人沉默了。  
　  
面对锥生一缕，有些事是不能承认的，这样对谁都没有好处。且不说雷米尔很可能会死，即使这场最后战斗最后雷米尔活下来了，他依旧是那个留不住感情的，冷冰冰的天使。  
　  
“喜欢”与“不喜欢”，无论哪一种回答，都是伤害。  
　  
雷米尔答道：“无可奉告。”  
　  
锥生一缕低声苦笑，“是就是，不是就不是，无可奉告是什么意思……”  
　  
这样的回答是什么意思，拒绝的话锥生一缕还能理解，毕竟他知道他的目的。  
　  
这个人自沉睡苏醒，只为救一人，为此他愿意付出性命。他如果只执着于此，自然不会有其他心思，拒绝就是理所当然的。但“无可奉告”是什么意思？那是……有答案，但不能说，而且不愿意说谎。  
　  
锥生一缕其实知道不该执着这个答案，但他就是无论如何也想知道。曾经不敢说出感情，他和绯樱闲错过了。这一次哪怕是被拒绝，他也想得到答案。  
　  
雷米尔始终不答，他此刻已经在最危险的边沿。他知道一旦自己陷落，一旦和锥生一缕之间发生什么，只会害了锥生一缕。雷米尔不可避免地只会毫无感觉，到头来痛苦的只会是记得的那一个。  
　  
雷米尔暗叹一声，不打算回答也不打算继续久留。留得越久越危险，对两人来说都是危险，“如果你没有别的疑问的话……”  
　  
然而锥生一缕又一次截住了他，“你刚刚，什么都没有说清楚就……就吻了我……”  
　  
雷米尔本以为为了避免尴尬锥生一缕是不会提及此事的，想不到他竟又一次当面提起本以为不会被提起的事。一双金瞳下意识扫过少年的薄唇，不可避免地回想起温暖柔软的触感，命格烙印诱发的眉心疼痛难以遏制地再次泛起。  
　  
看到对方忽然皱起眉头，锥生一缕越发自暴自弃起来了。  
　  
他不愿意给出答案，他却执着于知道。  
　  
锥生一缕一咬牙，说了出来：“你不觉得需要补偿我吗？”  
　  
雷米尔听到这样的要求，不禁一怔，他不明白锥生一缕这时想做什么，“你想让我怎么……”  
　  
雷米尔的话没能说完，对面的少年忽然两步上前，抱住了他。  
　  
锥生一缕突如其来地抱了上来，一时的虚弱让雷米尔无法有多少意识去应对同伴这样突发的袭击，一下子被撞得踉跄退后。重心不稳之下脚步被绊到，继而坠入了身后的床铺。  
　  
雷米尔本能一般抬手护住了怀中的人，他还未反应过来这到底发生了什么，冰凉的唇上竟主动贴上了温软。  
　  
锥生一缕死死抱住了那个人的颈，温暖厮磨着冰凉，软糯生涩地入侵。强行接近，强行拥吻了那个总是刻意地对自己冷淡疏离的人，此刻他因为没有被对方推开而有些意料之外的欣喜，但又因为如何也得不到回应而有些自暴自弃的委屈。  
　  
怯懦却热情地邀请着，但那个人就是毫无反应。  
　  
被强行献吻的天使身体在发僵。  
　  
自诞生便拥有几乎所有知识的天使清楚知道他们现在是什么状态，这本该是发生在两情相悦的情侣之间的事……  
　  
两情相悦……吗？  
　  
拥抱的手臂不由自主地想要收拢，想要将主动抱来的人拥紧，狠狠揉入怀中，不让他再离开。唇舌温暖柔软的触感令人心驰神往，想要捕捉那羞怯却热情的小兽，想要留住，想要好好安抚……  
　  
金瞳不由自主地闭上了。  
　  
大公无私的天使自心底新生出了丝丝不该有的念头。  
　  
想把这个人类永远留在自己身边，想感受并主宰他所有变幻却美好的感情，想让渴望被重视的少年知道有人重视着他。  
　  
不想再只因为契约才能保护，想名正言顺地让他不再受到任何伤害……  
　  
但是，眉心在痛。  
　  
一切带着特殊感情的行动都是不被允许的。  
　  
不被理性允许。  
　  
锥生一缕感觉到腰间原本毫无动静的手忽然移动了，身体被狠狠掀翻，肩头被对方抓住死死按压下了。看着那个居高临下眉头紧锁的青年，看着那双终于变得情绪纷乱的金瞳，锥生一缕一心寻求答案。  
　  
那人的心湖似乎终于被掀出了波澜，锥生一缕有那么一瞬间真的觉他是想俯身亲吻自己的。  
　  
但他始终没有。  
　  
锥生一缕仰视着那个一双金瞳中涌动着不明感情的人，声音变得沙哑，“我是什么意思，你应该明白了吧……”  
　  
雷米尔知道锥生一缕想说什么，一直都知道。就因为不想让锥生一缕发现暗生的情愫，他才刻意与他保持疏离。  
　  
眉心尖锐的痛不断提醒着他，他是没有办法去回应什么的。他渴望的，他们渴望的；是他即使给得起，也注定留不住的。  
　  
他知道无论如何也回应不了，他甚至没办法给他一个温暖的拥抱，这样对他不公平。  
　  
贪图一时轰烈，到最后他依然注定什么都不会记住，他甚至不会记得这个少年和这份感情对自己有多重要。  
　  
过不了多久，他就会对他的喜怒哀惧，生老病死，通通无动于衷。  
　  
如果无法忍受这注定会出现的结果，那就在开始之前停止，这才是最正确的做法。  
　  
让他守着无果的希望，没有任何意义。到头来，受伤的只有他一个。  
　  
贪不得。  
　  
雷米尔终于没有允许自己做出所有理性认为不该做的事。  
　  
忍下了烙印启动引发的令他晕眩的眉心疼痛，雷米尔眼中的情绪随着疼痛消减而渐渐沉寂。他看着那个紫眸迷茫的少年，冷淡说道：  
　  
“不要再接近我，对你没有好处……”  
　  
说完该说的，雷米尔起身下床转过了身去。  
　  
锥生一缕躺在床上，一动不动地看着天花板，轻轻苦笑。  
　  
他其实是知道的，他们说过的事情他都明白。他知道为什么不能……  
　  
锥生一缕的感情，上一次是不敢诉说，这一次却是不能诉说。  
　  
这样的骨节眼上，容不得任性。  
　  
他为了救自己的哥哥，以此为目标，甚至自愿献出性命。他很清楚，他和哥哥之间的牵绊即使和情爱无关，也根本不是自己这个对他来说什么都不是的存在能比得过的。  
　  
但他不求他执着于自己，不求他为了自己放弃所坚持的事，他根本不奢求感情得到回应。假如雷米尔真的会因为选择救下哥哥，选择杀死卡菡而死去，他不想等到一切都无法挽回才独自煎熬。他只是不想这一次依然因为什么都不说出口，直到再也没有机会时才知道遗憾……  
　  
“我只是想要一个答案……”  
　  
锥生一缕起身盯着雷米尔沉默转过的背影，话语笃定：  
　  
“你是不是喜欢……”  
　  
“不是。”  
　  
不等锥生一缕问完，只留下了一句，背对着锥生一缕的人身体散成了光点，慢慢聚拢后消失不见了。  
　  
但是……  
　  
刚刚的吻，即使一开始反应不及，后面他大可以推开，甚至可以直接散开身体离开。  
　  
既然不喜欢，为什么任由它发生，为什么纵容它持续。  
　  
为什么要说谎……  
　  
为什么宁愿说谎，也要拒绝……  
　  
房间仅余亮着的灯昏暗异常，锥生一缕却觉得它刺目得让人讨厌。  
　  
颓然倒回床铺，沉默的少年抬臂遮挡了眼。  
　  
独对着满室的寂静，无法入眠。  
　  
————  
　  
时已午夜。  
　  
即使经过大战，日间部的学生过了人心惶惶的一天，终是敌不过疲惫。午夜终归是午夜，众人入睡，黑主学园里一片寂静。  
　  
就在这时，一个人现身在了教学楼的风纪委员视察平台之上。而在平台之上，还有着本就存在的另外一个人。  
　  
原本就在的人轻轻开口：“笼牢怎么样了？”  
　  
雷米尔答得平静，“成功了。”  
　  
初这时终于松了口气。  
　  
短暂的沉默后，雷米尔问：“这样做，你不后悔？”  
　  
初笑得很坦然，“求仁得仁，有什么好后悔？”  
　  
雷米尔没有接话。  
　  
这时，初却忽然叹了口气，“雷，你有没有想过……”  
　  
雷米尔知道初想问什么，他一瞬间皱起了眉，“没有。”  
　  
初静了一会儿，终于没有追问。  
　  
然后又静了好一会儿，初才再次开口：“到时……你如果能活下去，好好珍惜这次机会。”  
　  
雷米尔却摇头了，“即使计划成功，活下去于我而言也不是什么必要的事。”  
　  
初了然。即使能继续活下去，只要灵魂上的命格烙印不除掉，雷米尔活下去就没有意义。  
　  
雷米尔知道，由于某些原因眼前这个人是清楚知晓发生了什么的，“你不用考虑那些，什么都不会发生。”  
　  
但初坚持为他留得一线生机，就是为了那微小的可能性。  
　  
“谁知道呢？”  
　


	183. 迷惘之夜（四）

第六十四章 迷惘之夜（四）  
　  
夜已深。  
　  
莫名其妙地得了一夜清闲，但即使初让所有人去休息，锥生零也不知道怎么能安心地去休息。  
　  
比玖兰枢慢一步会到月之寮的锥生零，少有地主动走入了玖兰枢的私人书房。  
　  
由于黑主学园内发生的突发事件，这时玖兰枢在私人书房里听着部下们报告情况并指示着工作。  
　  
早园琉佳之前中了毒，解毒后变得很虚弱，架院晓在照顾。远矢莉磨的伤还未完全康复，对夜间部事务不太熟的支葵千里也没有出现。一条拓麻不知所踪，蓝堂英则为了明天的任务而被远古王族强行要求休息。锥生零这时在书房内见到的，除了星炼都是几乎不会出现在主寮的面孔。  
　  
锥生零自问某些事现在他还没那个资格，也没那个意愿去插手。但这样的情况下他还是走入进了那个正在安排处理各种事情的场地，在这书房寻找自己想看的书。  
　  
直到看完想知道的内容，锥生零将合上的书放回书架后一刻也没有逗留，直接闪身离开了。  
　  
这时的锥生零去了久违的马厩。  
　  
看到白莉莉有些耍性子的刻意不理不睬，锥生零这才反应过来，他冷落了白莉莉很久了。一番喂食刷毛的沉默讨好下，白莉莉终于愿意让锥生零接近了。  
　  
难得清闲，却无法安心了。  
　  
替安静下来的白莉莉刷着短毛，锥生零思绪开始远泊。  
　  
接下来的事会如何发展？  
　  
按初所说，明天他们要去终结那持续万年的孽恨。  
　  
假如做不到的话，或者即使做到了，现在不知去向的玖兰心血和白蕗心血却依然无法集齐……  
　  
假如，锥生零的生命依然不可避免地画上句号……  
　  
锥生零不知道到时候弟弟锥生一缕会何去何从，不知道玖兰优姬和蓝堂英的将来会如何，不知道黑主学园是不是依然面临夜间部解散，不知道猎人协会将会是什么走向。  
　  
更重要的是，玖兰枢……  
　  
假如我死了……  
　  
“在想什么？”  
　  
忽然被气息熟悉的人自背后抱住，锥生零没有太惊讶，只静静叹气了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零这个心绪不宁的样子，微笑得越发温柔起来了，“零，不要太担心。相信我，也相信初，你会没事的。”  
　  
环在身上的手使了力，锥生零被动转了身，他背靠着栏杆，正对了一身单薄黑衬衣的玖兰枢。  
　  
皱眉看着那微笑着的人，有些事情锥生零觉得自己已经知道了。即使不敢去确认，最终却还是去寻找了答案，但到了此刻他忽然又有些不敢要玖兰枢和他正面对质了。  
　  
锥生零其实害怕，怕玖兰枢告诉他，他的猜测全部都是正确的。  
　  
锥生零终于又叹了口气，抬手触碰自己颈侧的酒红蔷薇，“玖兰枢……这个到底是什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢此时没有特别惊讶，刚刚在私人书房里，他很清楚锥生零在做什么。玖兰枢低头亲吻了锥生零颈间那属于自己的宝贵蔷薇，“这是血族伴侣誓言的印记，是我们永远互属于彼此的专属证明。”  
　  
锥生零看着这时自他颈间抬头的人，看着他那了然于心的笑，感觉越发难受了，“刚刚在你处理那些夜间部那些事情的时候，我在旁边当着你的面查了你书房的资料，你是知道的吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有回答，只是在微笑默认。  
　  
锥生零当即低了头，“血族世界传承自远古的完整伴侣誓言已经失传了，现在的伴侣誓言只是一个口头承诺而已。但是……”  
　  
古老的伴侣誓言，咒纹和咒语都已经失传，只有条件传承下来了。  
　  
但是，玖兰枢和锥生零之间的伴侣誓言，不止有条件，咒纹和咒语都是齐全的。  
　  
【你愿意为死去的我，结束自己的生命吗？】  
　  
【你愿意为活着的我，苟全自己的性命吗？】  
　  
【你愿意和我分享彼此的力量，血脉，生命，灵魂吗？】  
　  
【你愿意成为我永远的唯一吗？】  
　  
锥生零此刻脑海中想起的是那时候伴侣誓言的条件和誓言。  
　  
【我愿与你成为彼此的唯一，从此同生、共灭、相伴、永随，直至永远。】  
　  
锥生零微抬了低下的头，伸手扯了扯玖兰枢敞开的黑衬衣领口，指尖触上了他左肩上的淡紫十字蔷薇，“我们的这个，是会生效的，对吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零那渐渐有了忧虑的眼，“对。”  
　  
锥生零死死皱起了眉头，他甚至不知道自己究竟是不是希望玖兰枢能给出一个否定的答案，“按照我看的那本书所记载的，如果明天的战争以后，如果依然无法取得玖兰心血和白蕗心血，如果我的灵魂最终还是没办法挽留地崩碎了的话……如果我最终还是死了，你也会死。对不对？”  
　  
面对这样的问题，玖兰枢却还是笑着回答：“对。”  
　  
心中忽然一下钝痛，甚至比之前第二次灵魂剥离还要痛，锥生零似乎连呼吸都渐渐变得困难了。  
　  
锥生零将脑袋重重搁到了玖兰枢左肩的蔷薇上，极力忍下了胸口的那份沉重无比的痛。沉痛至极的怒之下，他反而笑了出来。锥生零讽刺低笑着开口怒骂：“玖兰枢，你这个混蛋！”  
　  
如果是以前，锥生零可能会认为玖兰枢是想逼他狠下心，想逼他利用尽一切可以利用的，然后活下去。  
　  
如果是以前，他会觉得这恐怕是玖兰枢逼心软的自己硬起心肠的保险手段。  
　  
如果是以前，他会以为如果初和雷米尔都没办法说服自己的话，玖兰枢是想用他的性命来威胁……  
　  
如果是以前。  
　  
可是现在锥生零不会再这样想，他太了解对方现在的心意。  
　  
玖兰枢也就在这时说出了他所了解的那份心意，“零，我只是想让你永远无法再推开我，逃离我。从这个誓言成立的那一刻开始，无论生还是死，你都是我的了。”  
　  
深夜的马厩渐渐安静，一双人静静在昏暗中拥抱。在大概半年前，同样的两个人在同一个地方拥抱。那时的拥抱只起因于锥生零突如其来的异状。  
　  
那时候，他们一个还没有意识到自己的特殊感情，另一个还对对方有着难以磨灭的偏见。谁都不曾想过他们会走到一起，终于再也无法分开。  
　  
脑袋忽然被推了两下，锥生零耳边传来了深深的喷气。眼眶渐渐发涩的人扭头看去。一向性烈的马似乎发现了他的悲伤，她其实一早就发现了吧，所以才会在锥生零心不在焉的沉默“讨好”中那么快安静下来。刚刚还在向他发脾气的马儿讨好地在厮磨他的耳侧，似乎在安慰。  
　  
这样的情形却不知为何让锥生零更难过了，他一手安抚一般抚摸着白莉莉的腮帮，一手紧攥着身前那人的衣襟，心头不能控制地虚痛。  
　  
玖兰枢将那个难过的少年拥入怀中，在他耳边轻轻地诉说着：“零，我差点失去你太多次了。我和你说过的，再有下一次的话，我会疯……你要记住，如果哪一天你会死，原因只能是我。如果哪一天我会死，原因也只会是你。”  
　  
锥生零苦笑，“疯子……”  
　  
但是即使明白玖兰枢的意图，此刻锥生零的悲伤已经过于浓重，重到了无法忍受的程度。任恋人和马儿如何安慰，心头的痛都无法止住。  
　  
纤长的指托起了下巴，热情如火的吻落下了。  
　  
锥生零耳边还能听到白莉莉“呼哧呼哧”的声音，也不知是生气被冷落，还是生气看到锥生零被“欺负”。  
　  
明明接吻已经很多次了，锥生零却总是不得要领。软腻的入侵者似乎总是能轻易将它的猎物缠住，直到空气一点一点被掠夺殆尽，双唇才被放开了。  
　  
“零总是记不住的呢……”诱人的低笑在近距离响着，玖兰枢轻轻以唇厮磨着锥生零变得艳红的唇，“除了这里，鼻子也是用来呼吸的……”  
　  
看着锥生零渐渐褪下悲伤，脸色渐渐发红，玖兰枢拥着他永远的唯一，认真地诉说着：“零，那个誓言就是我的心意。我愿与你成为彼此的唯一，从此同生、共灭、相伴、永随，直至永远。我不会让你再有任何机会推开我了，我绝对无法再忍受多一次……”  
　  
亲吻再次落下，即使被对方提醒过用鼻子呼吸，锥生零却还是能忘，那痴缠的人又一次吻得他几乎窒息。  
　  
身上开始被放肆触碰，探入衬衣的手摸上了胸膛，指尖恣意玩弄着敏感乳尖。另一只更放肆的手这时已探入裤腰，锥生零渐渐无法注意身边不断推拱的马儿，身前那可恶的纯血种早已让他应接不暇了。  
　  
颈上忽然刺痛，尖利獠牙刺入了生命脉络。  
　  
血腥的气味让白莉莉受到了惊吓，但她却看到她那个特别的友人不但没有反抗，反而抱住了攻击他的人。躁动不安的马儿不知如何是好。  
　  
身上的触碰越来越放肆，分心的过程下腹单纯而诚实的部分被袭击了。锥生零惊喘一声，躲避起来，然而一切躲避都无法奏效。  
　  
吸血鬼急躁的渴求随着獠牙咬噬诱惑着猎物，直到咬噬松开，玖兰枢说出了一语双关的话语，“这一次，绝不让你再逃……”  
　  
袭击下腹弱点的手忽然转移阵地，指尖绕过后腰，忽然探入禁地。  
　  
锥生零急声惊喘着抓住了那只作乱的手，“不要……”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然笑了，在怀中人急促的喘声中，魅惑人心的吸血鬼在诱人堕落，“为什么不……你知道吗？零，我很早就想这么做了……”  
　  
恶质的指这时故意深入，轻轻触碰了最敏感的点。伴随着少年更急促的喘，指尖不依不饶地轻触，玖兰枢喃喃地在耳边低语，“想在这能莫名其妙地轻易得到你关注的白莉莉面前，好好疼爱你……”  
　  
试探的指越来越热情，对方似乎是真的想……  
　  
锥生零的脸仿佛着了火，挣扎推搡起来，“你……住手……”  
　  
锥生零的拒绝让马儿渐渐察觉了，白莉莉开始嘶鸣，想凑过来攻击玖兰枢。然而褐发纯血种的眼忽然变成了鲜红，尊贵的纯血之君居然对着一匹马散发出了震慑的威压。躁动的马儿受了惊吓，想接近少年，但又出于生物对可怕强大事物的本能惧怕而不敢靠近。  
　  
玖兰枢幼稚的示威得逞，随即朝锥生零低笑，“零到现在还不明白吗？天生血族的独占欲犯起来就是这么强的呢，连匹母马都会嫉妒……”  
　  
对那忽然幼稚地和一匹马较劲的纯血之君，锥生零实在无话可说。他只隐忍着声音，拒绝着这不分场合，近乎幕天席地的欢愉发生，“你……总之不可以，不行……”  
　  
明确听到锥生零的拒绝，在他不知道的情况下伴侣誓言约束着玖兰枢。不安分的指慢慢撤离，指尖故意轻刮敏感内部，低哑动情的声音却还在耳边撩拨着，“真的……不可以吗？零……”  
　  
听着那人诱人的低语，锥生零不甘心地皱起了眉。急促的喘后，呼吸慢慢恢复平顺，“不要在这里……回，回房间……”  
　  
“哦？”耳边再次响起的是极轻的气声与轻笑，“好，听零的……”  
　  
自此，午夜的马厩才终于慢慢恢复了安静。  
　  
锥生零有时会不甘心，觉得自己总是被玖兰枢牵着鼻子走。但有时他又会觉得，如果是被玖兰枢领着，到哪儿其实都没关系，因为他是不会丢下自己的。若是玖兰枢将锥生零领进地狱，他自己也必然会留在地狱，陪伴着他。  
　  
就是因为知道对方会一直陪着自己，锥生零才会在很多时候都觉得没关系。  
　  
何况玖兰枢现在不是带他入地狱，他是领他进入极乐的天堂。  
　  
双手紧攥着深色床单，身体被推得动荡的人却隐忍着一声不吭。  
　  
“怎么了，零，是你要求回来的呢……”  
　  
体内极乐的位置被蓄意触碰的时候，那人说出了这样欺负人的话。  
　  
“不喜欢吗？这个地方……”  
　  
原本单一含义的话变成了该死的一语双关。  
　  
下腹的脆弱就在这时被拿捏住了，癫狂的快感中不得释放。  
　  
身体不由自主地紧绷，锥生零低头死死咬住了床单。  
　  
背后状似温柔地厮磨着微凉的胸膛，后臀却被毫不留情地推撞着。身体本能地想要躲开那渐渐承受不住的剧烈快感，但自背后绕来的手圈住了腰身，不断将他往欲望挺立的位置带回。  
　  
玖兰枢是个侵略性极强的人，以征服为乐，在这种事情上很是明显。有时候锥生零的害羞反抗不但不会让他生气，这样压制住挣扎恣意索取的姿态反而会让他更愉悦。即使偶尔极尽温柔的情况，都是为了俘虏他的恋人，让他沉溺其中。一旦被捕获，就别想着能逃。  
　  
然而明知道反抗只会引得玖兰枢越来越兴奋，他害羞的恋人却总是忍不住在激烈的快感中隐忍着声音瑟缩挣扎，就像现在。软软的抗拒惹来玖兰枢越发热情的侵略，直诱得他征服欲泛滥，一心将他拖入深渊。  
　  
这样被侵略者带动的摇曳锥生零已经慢慢熟悉了，甚至渐渐生出了主动的渴求，这样的渴求在某个誓言成立以后尤为明显。  
　  
很多时候，锥生零会觉得自己变成这种样子是不对劲的。他从来不曾主动要求发生这种事……哦，那次特殊的本能状态是例外……  
　  
此刻锥生零紧咬了床单，只在喉头发出了沉闷呜咽。  
　  
“为什么不发出声音呢？零……”  
　  
玖兰枢知道锥生零这时候已经什么都顾不得了，只能好好感受他们之间的欢愉。但明明是这样他却依然倔强地死咬住了床单，不愿意发出任何声音。  
　  
玖兰枢低笑着附身，啃咬着敏感的耳朵，轻声调笑：  
　  
“难道不舒服吗？还是说……太舒服了？嗯？”  
　  
调笑的声音中，背后的人越发坏心眼地行动，恣意的触碰只为让锥生零彻底失控。身前被控制的部分发紧发痛，快感一节节进犯着，却不被允许解脱。头脑在发热，几乎要陷入失神，但锥生零就是不肯松口，不愿意此刻那不对劲的声音被听见。  
　  
直到更汹涌的快感袭来，禁锢下腹的手放开了，前后的快感同时爆发。火热被释放在了体内，锥生零喉中一声闷哼松懈了。  
　  
随着激烈的情潮渐渐平复，背后传来恼人的低笑：“不要忍住声音，我想听……”  
　  
火热抽离，双腿被移动拉扯着，一下子身体被翻转了，一时松懈的牙关和双手同时松开了依附的床单。不知所措的双手抵上了肩头，急忙狠狠别过的脸也被捏着下巴转了回来。淡紫的眼中透出无法隐藏的哀伤，一直强行忍住脆弱的人此刻松了牙关，泄露了哽咽，暴露在对方眼前的那张脸上不知何时已满布泪痕。  
　  
玖兰枢轻叹，俯身拥紧了怀中的人，“不要哭，零，不会有事的，不要哭……无论结果如何，我陪着你……”  
　  
然而就是因为明确知道他无论生死都会陪着自己，锥生零才会忍不住眼泪。  
　  
无论如何浓重的感情，死了的话就再也没有意义了。  
　  
此刻的锥生零甚至不知道自己是不是庆幸于伴侣誓言的存在。如果灵魂一同湮灭，他们只有今生，各自就都不会在今生完结以后，在下一次生命里爱上别的谁。随着体质越来越接近天生纯血，锥生零骨子里的独占不可避免地在作祟。  
　  
假如没有伴侣誓言，玖兰枢死去了还会转生，锥生零却不管有没有那个誓言也不会有将来。但是灵魂转生以后玖兰枢便不会再记起从前，不会再有人将锥生零视为重如性命的存在。玖兰枢转生后会重新成为新的生命，他会开始全新的人生，他会爱上别的人。“锥生零”对那个全新的人来说，就只是一个毫无意义的名字而已。  
　  
意识到自己竟然为对方会和他一同湮灭而庆幸，自私诱发的负罪感让锥生零开始厌弃自己。  
　  
在那复杂矛盾的感情折磨之中，泪水不住下淌。  
　  
上一世的玖兰枢，为了自认为最爱的人存活于世，又在实现目标以后献出性命。这一世，玖兰枢似乎因为一开始的契机而改变了，然而锥生零到现在才发现，他其实依然和上一世一模一样。为了最重要之物，他可以坦然赴死。不同的是，这一世无论生与死都只是他自己的选择而已，再无关别人的意志。  
　  
他忽然发现，上一世的疯子不过是在这一世爱上了他，换了一个执着的人，继续疯狂着。  
　  
似乎不是同一个人，又似乎一直是同一个人。  
　  
这一次，这个人依然扰乱了他的人生，死死缠住了他。  
　  
这一次，连死亡也无法逃离。  
　  
一声低哼中，火热再次嵌入。  
　  
重新开始的欢愉中，啜泣渐渐止不住了。  
　  
脸颊上有着轻柔触感，温柔的亲吻拭去了泪痕，耳边动情的声音在轻轻地安慰着：“没事的，相信我……”  
　  
情事那么强势热烈，身体被死死拥抱着，被热烈而痴缠地侵略俘虏。  
　  
玖兰枢以激烈的方式和节奏取悦引诱着少年的癫狂，“不要胡思乱想，零，这一刻，才是真实的……”  
　  
锥生零不住落泪，任由对方牵引着所有感觉和情绪，带领他的哀伤与喜悦，直到所有胡思乱想融化在激情中。  
　  
身体软成了任由摆布的姿态，任由对方热情如火地顶弄着，烫熨着身心，将他熨成更柔顺的模样。  
　  
拥抱着那个引领自己的人，锥生零轻轻开口，“枢，让我……好好感受……”  
　  
面对这样的要求，玖兰枢没有拒绝，“遵命，我亲爱的零……”  
　  
痴缠的动荡越发纵情起来，疯狂得如同无情的强迫侵犯，但那放肆的动作下锥生零竟不觉得难以承受，唇间渐渐溢出不再压抑的哼咛。双手抱上了背，双腿缠上了腰，只要是对方给予的他都全情投入地接受。就这么任由对方带领着，跌落悬崖也好，坠入深海也罢，只要他陪着，他就都愿意跟随，去往任何地方。  
　  
泪痕渐渐干透，锥生零一瞬身体发紧，体内融入热度的时候玖兰枢的獠牙毫不怜惜地咬噬。故意的狠诱发存在感异常强烈的疼痛，锥生零随即毫不犹豫地张嘴狠狠咬上眼前的颈，让带着馨香味道的浓烈感情互相交流起来，清晰地感知着——  
　  
他们都还活着。  
　  
直到放纵结束，獠牙松开，身体渐渐放松的二人安静地拥抱着。  
　  
从玖兰李土到来开始锥生零一直处于紧张状态，知道自己灵魂的状态后更是紧张到了顶点，如今玖兰李土的心脏被调包，白蕗更失踪，锥生零似乎已经心力交瘁了。身心俱疲的锥生零几乎没怎么睡过，到了这时，他发现自己是真的有些困了。  
　  
然而就在锥生零准备入睡的时候，将他抱在怀里的人忽然开了口：“零，完成黑主学园的高中课程以后，你有什么打算？”  
　  
锥生零从未想过这样的问题，早就自知命不久矣的他根本不曾打算过这一世的将来。  
　  
侧身躺着的玖兰枢微笑着伸手理了理锥生零微乱的银发，“零是会继续升学，还是选择就业？”  
　  
锥生零曾经对将来很无所谓，知道自己很可能没有将来以后，他在很长的一段时间里不曾对此期待奢望过。  
　  
而且，他的身份能有什么将来？就业？他是外来的纯血种他也是不太愿意插手吸血鬼世界的事端的，难道还做吸血鬼猎人？他的过去他的身份所致，无论吸血鬼或是猎人，哪一方他都不想太过融入。  
　  
锥生零这时回应得很平静，“太长远了，没有考虑过。”  
　  
玖兰枢也没在这问题太刨根问底，“这样啊……那么，说近一点的吧，零打算怎么处置我？”  
　  
听着这莫名其妙的问话，锥生零挑眉，“什么叫怎么处置你？”  
　  
玖兰枢忽然笑得有些狡黠，低头就是一吻，“都已经吃干抹净了，零，你不打算负起责任吗？”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，自一系列的事情以后他终于再次笑了出来。锥生零没好气地笑着，“你想我怎么负责？说来听听。”  
　  
玖兰枢想了一下，说道：“明天是周日……这样吧，到了周一的傍晚，日间部和夜间部交接的时候，当众公开我们的关系。”  
　  
锥生零皱眉。  
　  
连最重要的延命材料能不能集齐，黑主学园夜间部是不是还能继续存在锥生零都还不敢断言，这样的许诺，真的有意义吗？  
　  
若是真的能成功……  
　  
想着这个原本打死也不可能答应的问题，锥生零竟忽然觉得……那样也不错，唇角不自觉地微翘了。他淡淡地应了一声：“可以啊，公开就公开吧……不过‘当众’就免了。”  
　  
得了回应的玖兰枢不禁愉悦起来了，然而他却没有停止继续说出要求，“那么，到暑假的时候零陪我回一趟玖兰旧宅吧，然后我也想去给零的父母扫扫墓。这样就算是见过双方的家长了……”  
　  
听着玖兰枢不着边际地说出的将来种种，锥生零浅笑着有一搭没一搭地答应着。他忽然觉得玖兰枢有些烦人，但这种烦他并不讨厌。  
　  
就在这时，玖兰枢忽然语气真假难辨地说出了这么一句：“还有就是……零，你想不想要个孩子？”  
　  
锥生零当场愣住了，过了好一会儿才说：“我的话是不可能生得出来的……无所不能的始祖大人，你连生孩子都会？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑起来了，锥生零依然听不出他说的究竟是真话还是假话，“零知道我会很多咒术的吧，如果零不想生，又想要孩子的话，我生也是可以的。”  
　  
锥生零算是把眼睛瞪直了。  
　  
他们之间有过太多次……如果玖兰枢真的会那样的咒术，如果他曾经使用过那样的咒术，说不定已经……  
　  
锥生零看着玖兰枢那完全分辨不出说谎还是真心的脸，过了好一会儿终于憋不住了，“所以……你真的会那样的咒术？？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有正面回答，只笑得一脸不明所以，“你猜？”  
　  
就这么东拉西扯地聊着，锥生零渐渐真的困了。  
　  
激情过后，轻微洁癖的人甚至没有执着于清洗。和着残留的欢愉气息，带着慵懒的疲惫困乏，听着温柔嗓音低声继续细说着的将来；锥生零勾起了唇，慢慢睡着了。  
　  
轻抱着怀中安睡的人，看着他安静的睡颜，玖兰枢若有所思。  
　  
玖兰枢细细地想着锥生零不知情的，接下来的一切计划。  
　  
“放心，不会有事的，相信我……”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：接下来就是打打打了，期间会把之前埋下的所有伏笔逐一挖出来。  
　  
还有就是，主角团的武力值不小心被我写得非常高，而boss团似乎不怎么抗打的样子……  
　  
原作动画里的boss，不论第一季的闲姐还是第二季的土叔都死得特别仓促。尤其土叔，几乎一整个第二季都在铺垫其变态没人性，好不容易真的复活了，准备搞事情了。结果便当说发就发，仓促得一匹，嗝屁得措手不及，简直无力吐槽。  
　  
虽然我也不喜欢写打架，但因为不希望这篇文的boss过于虎头蛇尾，打斗会想办法继续维持势均力敌，大小boss们不会死得过于仓促。不喜欢看打架的盆友抱歉啦……_(:3」∠)_  
　


	184. 玖兰心血（一）

第六十六章 玖兰心血（一）  
　  
————  
　  
清晨。  
　  
南方小镇于冬春交替的早上依然不闻鸟鸣，寂静无声。  
　  
小镇教堂不知从何时起有一个人一直在那里等着。  
　  
那个人在等，等待敌人送上门来。那个人知道他们必然会来，否则游戏最精彩的部分就无法继续下去了。那个人很有兴趣知道，在完成接下来要做的某一件事以后，那些愚蠢的敌人们会是什么样的表情？  
　  
就在这时，阳光未曾遍布的幽暗清晨，随着冷冽晨风仿佛自虚无之地缓缓飞来了无数黑蝙蝠，继而是闪着纯白光芒的流萤。  
　  
黑与白飞舞聚拢出了两个人，看着那两个人，一直等待着的那个人笑了。  
　  
那褐发的狂王一双异色瞳成了暗紫，笑意竟似乎比狂王本人还要嚣张张狂一些。他笑着，明明期待着敌人的到来，却又对终于来到眼前的敌人显得不以为意。而当他这时开口说话，发出的却是女性的声音。  
　  
卡菡在明知故问：“在人前演的戏演完了，现在终于来动真格的了？”  
　  
经历了煎熬的一夜，天明的时候黑主家再次聚集了一众人群。商议行动方案过后，开始各自奔赴任务所在。  
　  
这时玖兰枢和锥生零的出现，自然就是为了玖兰李土而来，为了夺取玖兰李土的心血。  
　  
锥生零这时全力发动着气息的联合感应，这一次，没有任何分心和干扰之下，他可以断定眼前人胸膛里的那颗心脏是属于玖兰李土的没错了。  
　  
玖兰李土逃脱一夜，取回了原本的心脏，事情变得复杂了。未必说得上好事的是，她不会藏匿，反而会等着玖兰枢和锥生零上门。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个熟悉的罪人的躯壳，这一次那个罪人是更加罪孽深重了。玖兰枢对着那恶魔微笑，悠悠开口：“卡菡女士，我们似乎还没有正式就零灵魂的事交谈过吧？”  
　  
由两人出现开始，卡菡就一直只注意着一个人。  
　  
玖兰枢在卡菡眼中，只是可以让锥生零痛苦的一个工具。不能否认，这个工具的存在让卡菡在折磨锥生零的事情上多了很多乐趣。但工具终归是工具，真正能让卡菡愉快的不是折磨玖兰枢，而是折磨锥生零。  
　  
这时卡菡被自己视为工具的玖兰枢先出声问话，她不屑地笑了一声，转脸看向他，“交谈？上一次，让他失忆的那一次，我的部下不就已经对你们说得很清楚了吗？我和他之间没有仇恨，羁绊也没有解开的余地。怎么？玖兰枢，你是对那一次的印象还不够深刻是吗？”  
　  
提及那一次袭击，玖兰枢脸上的微笑敛下了。那一次锥生零的失忆，让玖兰枢真切体会到了什么叫一无所有。然而那样的袭击对于敌人来说，只不过是个游戏。从第一世的Zero，到最后一世的锥生零，对卡菡来说，都不过是个游戏而已。  
　  
玖兰枢之前让当时跟着优姬前往任务的纯血种化身改变目标，悄悄跟着一条拓麻。虽然化身在被白蕗更发现后就被杀了，但他已经知道，一条拓麻落入白蕗更手里了。也因此知道了玖兰李土和白蕗更躲在哪里。他这时还提出“交谈”，不过是在争取时间。  
　  
然而这时，听到卡菡提起锥生零失忆的事，有意寻找话题，拖延时间的玖兰枢愤怒一瞬间暴涨，几乎要不顾一切对敌人痛下杀手，直到锥生零及时伸手握了握他的手。  
　  
嗜血的红色浓雾在玖兰枢身边凝聚，锥生零手中的血蔷薇也被解放了，银白的蔷薇藤在浓郁血雾中半隐半现。  
　  
卡菡看着眼前二人蓄势待发的姿态，看着那浓重的敌意，她却显得很不在乎，“所以呢，玖兰枢，你现在还是不是在打算来求我？求我放过他？还是说……你们不过是在拖延时间？”  
　  
她定定看到对面依然不为所动的二人，她忽然笑意妖娆，“以天使之身动用了‘审判’能力，雷米尔的力量怕是一时半刻都恢复不了。之前他似乎积聚了大量的力量，可惜一次一次的都用光了吧？”  
　  
曾经也是天使，卡菡知道雷米尔的情况，而且知道得很清楚。  
　  
在某段时间里，雷米尔以极限为目标积攒着力量。当初卡菡试探雷米尔堕天使身份的那些噬魂兽，在初那出谋划策“要怎么打，还记得吧”的提示之下，成功转化成了雷米尔的力量。这件事情卡菡一直知道，这本就是故意送去给敌人的甜头，为了她的真正目的。  
　  
那一次的攻击，噬魂兽不仅对雷米尔毫无威胁，还成了他的力量补给。有了这送上门的补给，还有后来黄梨纯血的所有灵魂力量，雷米尔成功冲破了第二道临界。也因此，在猎杀黄梨纯血以后雷米尔才会消失了十二个小时，转由初代为保护锥生一缕。  
　  
靠着那提前储备的并提升到新临界的力量，雷米尔在成功协助转移了Zero灵魂上的烙印后在极短时间恢复了。并在之后的一天里，实现了Zero灵魂的加固粘附后再次恢复。  
　  
这一连串的事对力量的消耗都是巨大的，尤其是前天的深夜，雷米尔替锥生零加固灵魂粘附，灵魂本源力量的消耗非常巨大，巨大到让雷米尔在短时间里聚不出实体。  
　  
而雷米尔最后一次恢复的所有力量，就在昨天深夜的“审判”中几乎全部消耗。  
　  
直到那时，雷米尔提前储备的力量也终于全部用尽了。  
　  
这样反复消耗灵魂本源力量的做法对雷米尔这个灵魂体生命来说负担是非常巨大的。现在没有力量储备的情况下，短时间内雷米尔恐怕没办法二次发动灵魂本源的力量。  
　  
即使在现在找到了玖兰李土和白蕗更，雷米尔也无法以最佳状态取得二人心血。  
　  
假如只是要杀玖兰李土和白蕗更，雷米尔甚至不需要出手，玖兰枢和锥生零就能做到，但目标是玖兰和白蕗的心血，雷米尔的力量至关重要。  
　  
天使也不过是生命体，并非无所不能。  
　  
所以，找到玖兰李土的玖兰枢和锥生零目的不会是击杀。  
　  
卡菡在笑，肆无忌惮，“所以，是由你们来活抓玖兰李土，然后带回去。等待雷米尔恢复力量，然后挖心。对吧。”  
　  
就在这时，锥生零扣动了血蔷薇的扳机。  
　  
银白藤蔓瞬间出击，褐发狂王马上作出反应，身体散成了无数血鞭，与银白藤蔓直接交锋。  
　  
玖兰枢碍于“仆人”身份无法对玖兰李土发动多少有效攻击，身体直接散作了蝙蝠化身，充当了辅助，血雾在只围绕在锥生零身边，进行防守。  
　  
他们的目标从从击杀变成了生擒，难度大大地提升了。  
　  
带着克制吸血鬼能力的藤蔓不断击中血鞭，但血鞭依然如之前一样断开，逃逸，而且速度比之前更快了。断开，继而逃逸的行动也变得更果断精准了。  
　  
暗红鞭影与银光互相攻击起来居然不相上下，玖兰李土身体的能力在逃离的短短一夜之间提升了到了顶点。这当中恐怕是白蕗狂化之血短时间强化的功劳。  
　  
本来面对任何突发事件，对事件的应对都应该以速战速决为基准，迟则生变。但由于有必要的条件无法达成，一晚的等待成了必须。  
　  
现在玖兰李土被卡菡附身了，白蕗更也失踪了，而且卡菡和白蕗更这两个人之间是不是还有什么别的协议，很难说。  
　  
而且按之前商议的计划，玖兰枢和锥生零现在只需要好好拖住玖兰李土，其他都还不需要担心。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零两人都没忘记卡菡的目的：她要锥生零亲手杀了最重要的人。  
　  
但是，现在的情形下，还有什么方法能让锥生零杀了玖兰枢？  
　  
答案是：玖兰心血。  
　  
固定锥生零灵魂的材料中玖兰心血是必须的，而当到了可用的“玖兰心血”只余玖兰枢一个的情况，锥生零如果不想死，就要杀了玖兰枢；而锥生零如果不想玖兰枢死，他自己就必须死。  
　  
情况如同万年以前，初与妹妹瞳。如果初要活着，就要夺取瞳的心脏；如果初不愿意瞳死去，初就要代她死去。  
　  
而要造成这个结果，卡菡就需要想办法摧毁玖兰李土的心脏，同时杀了玖兰优姬。这也是玖兰优姬和蓝堂英被安排执行不需要与卡菡直接对阵的任务的原因。  
　  
而现在，有一点是能庆幸的：玖兰李土现在是卡菡的躯壳，恶魔是不能伤害宿主性命的，无论直接还是间接。  
　  
也就是说，卡菡不能在附身情况下自己捏碎玖兰李土的心脏，也不能指示别人摧毁心脏。摧毁玖兰李土心脏的，只能是与卡菡的意愿毫无牵连的别人。可以是玖兰李土自己，或者是别的什么人。  
　  
锥生零忽然想到了一个可能性。  
　  
卡菡现在无法借着附身状态亲手摧毁躯壳方的心脏，也无法指使他人摧毁玖兰李土的心脏。那么摧毁玖兰李土心脏的人就会是一个出于别的目的，想要毁掉玖兰李土心脏的人。这个人选很可能是白蕗更。但是白蕗更不在现场，而且一条拓麻也不知去向。  
　  
锥生零不断闪避跳跃，踏上蝙蝠群组成的弹射装置转变着方向躲过迅猛的赤鞭。  
　  
不断的闪躲攻击，配合着蝙蝠化身的协助和血雾的防守保护，锥生零身上几乎不见伤痕。而在白蕗狂化之血的强化下，褐发狂王只不断损失少量鲜血。  
　  
但这一招已经不再管用了。  
　  
就在一瞬间，血蔷薇藤蔓自锥生零手臂开始漫出了墨绿色的纹理，繁复的纹理缓缓满布所有藤蔓，银白藤蔓上的墨绿纹理开始亮起翠绿色的光。  
　  
闪着翠绿光芒的藤蔓在主人控制之下再次发动攻击。  
　  
这一次，被藤蔓击中的血鞭竟来不及壮士断腕了，似乎有什么急速传播的东西阻止了吸血鬼的精准能力。  
　  
以远古王族最纯净的净化之血进行二次淬炼的源金属武器不止狩猎女神，还有血蔷薇之枪。远古纯血借由血蔷薇最大程度地发挥着净化力量，在闪着翠绿光芒的藤蔓击中血鞭的一瞬间，净化之血入侵了凝成血鞭的血液中。不仅狂化之血失效了，狂王本体的吸血鬼因子也在迅速沉睡。  
　  
随着新的力量加入战局，锥生零的攻势渐渐占了上风。  
　  
血鞭慢慢回拢之际，锥生零警醒，随即停下了攻击，以免中计伤及目标的心脏。  
　  
聚集的血鞭仿佛一株藤树，在位置诡异错乱的地方凝出了头颅手脚。褐发狂王的力量似乎彻底紊乱了，头颅倒悬地出现在了那蠕动着的“藤树”上，本来桀骜张狂的一张脸上，似乎有着变异突起的筋脉。  
　  
但一双暗紫的瞳里轻蔑笑意依然不减半分。  
　  
卡菡看着锥生零和这时已聚出了身体的玖兰枢，“看来你们还是有些实力的啊，你们就这么想将这躯壳带回去？”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零不接话，不愿意在不经意间透露任何有关计划的信息。  
　  
卡菡却不在乎他们的沉默，越发张狂地挑衅：“也难怪，你们如此煞费苦心，为的可是活下去的关键，为了得到玖兰心血，还有就是……”  
　  
那颗恶心的头颅自颈下方延伸着蠕动的血鞭，竟慢慢转回了正向。那自诡异处移来的手伸出了拇指，卡菡以手在现在的躯壳喉间做了一个划拉的动作，“为了将我崩碎。”  
　  
锥生零一下皱起了眉头。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你们以为，我是真的什么都不知道吗？”  
　  
看着锥生零的表情，卡菡随即嚣张大笑了起来，那笑声竟比狂王本人的笑声还要让人厌恶。  
　  
“玖兰李土的身体已经成了笼牢。”  
　  
就在昨天晚上，就在雷米尔将手按在玖兰李土的胸膛，答应下他提出的那个交易的一瞬间，雷米尔已经在玖兰李土的体内炼制了笼牢。然而雷米尔用的却不是他自己的灵核，而是按初的要求的，另一人的灵核。这个信息在旧校舍楼顶的大战结束以后就已经被告知了玖兰枢与锥生零。  
　  
血鞭组成的“藤树”这时的控制似乎慢慢有些恢复，玖兰李土的身体慢慢凝聚了出来。卡菡这时控制着那僵硬的手抚上了躯壳的胸膛，指尖一下暗紫光闪过，一个暗藏的金光图纹于玖兰李土的胸膛上显现了出来。  
　  
看着躯壳胸口上的那个图纹，卡菡嚣张至极地笑着，“啧啧啧啧，亏他们还煞费苦心地寻找到了自愿死去，连灵魂也不要的家伙。”  
　  
炼制笼牢的灵核来自黄梨司，黄梨纯血的最后一个纯血种，极度厌世的一个生灵。对于雷米尔的猎杀，黄梨司自愿交出一切，只要求他彻底杀死自己，包括肉身和灵魂。  
　  
初一早便猜到卡菡会利用玖兰李土，在他的计划下，就在之前雷米尔伸手触碰玖兰李土胸膛，应下交易的一瞬间，笼牢就已经炼成了。  
　  
然而卡菡并不在乎。  
　  
“不过可惜呐，那终究不是光明属性的灵核。”  
　  
黄梨司的灵魂不是光明灵核，用他的灵核炼制的笼牢对对黑暗灵核的卡菡禁锢效果有限，而且时间极短。  
　  
卡菡在进入笼牢以前已经知道这些了，这也是她为什么会毫无顾忌地附身玖兰李土的原因。她认定了雷米尔已经舍不得轻易死去，这一拼让卡菡拼赢了。  
　  
但其实玖兰李土一开始并不是笼牢炼制的人选，而雷米尔本就是打算以自己的灵核炼制笼牢的。雷米尔之所以会改变主意，不过是因为初坚决提出改变计划，以求将伤亡将至最低。而且玖兰李土的心脏被调包的事是突发的，一时间变数出现，最好的处理就是按计划“在最有可能的躯壳身上，以黄梨司的灵核先炼制笼牢”罢了。  
　  
卡菡没有再理会躯壳胸膛慢慢隐去的金光图纹，“雷米尔是打算困我一时，好争取恢复力量的时间吧？只可惜你们这如意算盘打错了。这个自以为无懈可击的计划，恐怕是要落空了呢。”  
　  
　


	185. 玖兰心血（二）

第六十六章 玖兰心血（二）  
　  
“雷米尔是打算困我一时，好争取恢复力量的时间吧？只可惜你们这如意算盘打错了。这个自以为无懈可击的计划，恐怕是要落空了呢。”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零就在这时同时向卡菡发动了攻击。  
　  
闪着翠绿光芒的藤蔓狠狠缠住了玖兰李土的躯干，血雾则毫不留情地绞了上去。藤蔓彻底限制了玖兰李土身体的行动，血雾中细微血滴仿佛锐利刀锋，竟将现出身形又无法控制分散的玖兰李土绞没了四肢。如此残忍的酷刑，为的只是不让卡菡有任何损坏玖兰李土心脏的行动。  
　  
初曾经说过，纯血种心血的提取必须由雷米尔来实施，只有他能保证提取的绝对纯净。也因此，玖兰枢和锥生零带回的必须是活着的玖兰李土，而不是一枚心脏。  
　  
“主仆”的羁绊不允许玖兰枢杀玖兰李土，此刻他毫不留情地使用了全力。法则羁绊会限制玖兰枢，让他杀不死那个躯壳，既然如此，他不需要主动去留情。  
　  
看着那被绞得满身血肉模糊却依然一声不吭的恶魔，玖兰枢笑得愉悦，“计划落空？不见得吧。即使这个笼牢不能长时间地困住你，只要将你困到我们把躯壳带回去以后就够了。你以为，你凭这副破破烂烂的躯壳，在现在的情况下还能逃走？”  
　  
现在只需要剥夺玖兰李土的行动力，留着他一条命，继续拖延时间，直到真正能出手的人出现就可以了。  
　  
然而……  
　  
血肉模糊的狂王似乎连自愈的能力都紊乱了，但女人的嚣张声音却依然在笑：“雷米尔有告诉过你们吧，法则约束之下，恶魔是不能伤害躯壳人选的。”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零自然知道这些，这也是他们仍然有自信成功活捉玖兰李土的理由。恶魔无法以任何途径主动杀害躯壳，而现在作为躯壳的玖兰李土，纯血种的生命之源就是心脏。法则约束之下，卡菡绝不可能损坏玖兰李土的心脏。  
　  
锥生零皱起眉头，卡菡在这时候提起这个，有什么目的？  
　  
一时分心，背后忽然传来异动。一股血鞭快速自地下绕过，自锥生零背后的地下裂石而出，直击锥生零背心。  
　  
锋利血鞭破风而来，锥生零马上反应闪躲，却似乎已经无法完全避过了。  
　  
然而就在血鞭即将洞穿锥生零左肩的时候，一把红剑狠狠扎来，将血鞭钉在了地上，仍然继续发动攻击的鞭尾也被持剑人一把扯住了。  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，手腕一动，血鞭被完全割断丢弃。这样的一击即使成功，锥生零也最多是身体受伤，可谓无伤大雅。有什么意义……  
　  
就在玖兰枢和锥生零都不知道卡菡这个攻击有什么意义，戒备防守起来的时候，带着净化力量的血蔷薇所绞缠的狂王躯壳一下子散成了黑色烟雾。烟雾直接散开了，玖兰李土的身体就这么忽然不见了。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零都警惕起来了，气息还在，玖兰李土还没有离开。绝对，不可以让他离开！  
　  
就在这时，无数条黑色毒蛇缓缓爬上了教堂的十字架，缠绕的毒蛇中现出了血肉模糊的玖兰李土的身体。直到毒蛇全部消失，那血肉模糊的身躯分出的血鞭如同树根树藤，将玖兰李土的身体固定在了十字架上。  
　  
随后分出的越来越多锋利血鞭攻击直指对面的二人。  
　  
锥生零皱眉应对着，卡菡大概是打算以这残破身躯奋力一搏了。她是想在杀她的人到来以前，强行拖延，以取得挣破那个以黄梨纯血灵核炼制的不牢固笼牢的时间吗？  
　  
锥生零举起了血蔷薇，闪着翠绿光芒的银白藤蔓不断反击。身侧的玖兰枢也控制着血雾幻化出了血红荆棘，戒备着血鞭来自各个方向的诡谲攻击。两人身影于诡异的攻击中不停变幻着闪现，闪现着躲避与攻击。  
　  
繁复的光芒交替闪动着，红，银，绿不断交织出绚丽而危险的画面。  
　  
看着在密集攻击中只记得不断应对的两个人，暗紫双瞳的狂王笑了。  
　  
在血鞭的迅猛攻击中不断注意着敌人动向的锥生零就在这一瞬间捕捉到了玖兰李土那诡异的笑容，他心中忽然发寒。  
　  
血鞭不断增加，但新增血鞭的攻击竟改变了方向！  
　  
不！！！  
　  
闪着翠绿光芒的银白藤蔓快速截击，但是，终究来不及了。  
　  
血鞭开始回拢，绕过玖兰李土的身躯以后忽然再次转向，锋利血鞭刹那间自玖兰李土的胸膛乍然穿出。疯狂夺路的血鞭俨然成了一朵诡异可怕的曼珠沙华。  
　  
卡菡故意让玖兰李土摆出了祭品的姿态，她故意在锥生零和玖兰枢眼前，毁掉了希望。  
　  
纯血的气味浓重得让锥生零心脏紊乱。  
　  
不知所措的锥生零想上前查看，还有没有补救的方法。然而还未彻底死去的狂王却控制着血鞭继续着攻击。眼看血鞭就要直接抽到贸然上前的锥生零身上去，幸而他腰身上猛然一紧，身体被迅速带离，躲过了攻击。  
　  
回神的锥生零没有注意站在他身后那个解救自己的人，他一双眼定定看着十字架上那被血鞭撕开了胸膛的褐发狂王。  
　  
玖兰李土的心脏，被毁了。  
　  
一时间锥生零不知道该作什么反应。  
　  
看到那有着心脏的位置被洞穿，锥生零的心脏位置仿佛同时被重重击中。  
　  
怎么办……  
　  
之后的那些事，还有意义吗？  
　  
那两个人，是不是等于会白白牺牲？  
　  
心脏毁掉了，纯血种的躯壳却还能支撑一阵。  
　  
被血鞭钉于十字架上的狂王满身鲜血，恶魔在大笑。  
　  
“你们是不是忘了玖兰李土的愿望是什么？”  
　  
卡菡和玖兰李土定下契约时，玖兰李土没有亲口提出要什么愿望。可是前一夜雷米尔发动的“审判”将玖兰李土的真正愿望挖掘了出来——  
　  
玖兰李土希望有人能真正杀了他。  
　  
这个就是卡菡从一开始就打算利用的愿望。  
　  
眼睁睁看着玖兰李土的身躯如瓷器出现裂纹，慢慢破裂，一点一点碎成了暗红的光。  
　  
锥生零发现自己什么都无法阻止。身边有人在呼唤他，他却似乎什么都听不见了。只有恶魔的嘲笑充斥耳际。  
　  
暗红流光消失殆尽，暗紫的光团却留下了。  
　  
「我的契约，使用玖兰李土的躯壳，同时实现他的愿望。而他的愿望，是死！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
恶魔不能伤害躯壳的性命，但玖兰李土的愿望是“死亡”。  
　  
法则不允许卡菡杀害躯壳，但当躯壳的愿望是‘死亡’，法则的基础约束便失效了。法则约束的契约允许卡菡完成玖兰李土的愿望。  
　  
如此一来，卡菡杀玖兰李土就不再受约束。  
　  
「现在我是游离体，即使被困在笼牢里依然是游离体。我就是留在这里，哪里都不去，等那两个人来了，又能奈我何？」  
　  
如果炼制笼牢的是人类身体，即使那个人类死去，只要躯壳还不湮灭，卡菡的灵魂依然会被困在里面。尽管非光明灵核炼制的笼牢力量无法永远困住她，也能困她一时。争取到让可以杀她的人恢复力量的时间。  
　  
然而纯血种吸血鬼死去以后却不会留下躯壳，只会变成光点消失。即使被困在笼牢中，卡菡依然能逃脱躯壳。被困在笼牢中的她无法使用附身，但只要再过一段时间，力量不强的笼牢一旦失效，她也就自由了，附身能力也能再次使用。如此一来，炼制笼牢就毫无意义。  
　  
恶魔的嚣张笑声如同钢针，全部狠狠扎入锥生零的胸膛。  
　  
但是，他渐渐听不见任何声音了，但又仿佛听到了无数人在凄厉尖叫。  
　  
他一下什么都看不见了，眼前只一片茫茫的刺目的惨白。  
　  
他说不出话，想要呼唤那个人，却做不到了，无论如何也做不到了。  
　  
他身体忽然开始发痛，如同极细的利刃渗入血管，游走全身的同时割碎一切的痛。  
　  
身体似乎被人紧紧抱住了，但他听不到他的声音，他看不清他的模样，他无法呼喊他的名字，他感觉不到他的触感温度。他什么都做不到。  
　  
身体中那深埋于四肢百骸的虚无之物又一次挣断所有牵连，以不可挽留的姿态逃脱。  
　  
他忽然发现自己竟以一个从未有过的角度看到了一切，眼前那褐发红眼的纯血之君正紧抱着一个眼睑紧闭银发少年。  
　  
他忽然发现自己竟成了旁观的姿态。他想知道自己怎么了，却发现自己竟没有了实体，他成了游离的灵魂。  
　  
他的灵魂彻底脱离了躯壳。  
　  
之前一直听不见的少年忽然听到了恶魔的狂笑，只有他一人听得见的狂笑。  
　  
「哦？灵魂剥离吗？」  
　  
第三次灵魂剥离发生了。  
　  
可是……  
　  
雷米尔在前天和昨天的深夜先后两次加固了锥生零灵魂的粘附，是不是如果没有那两次加固，第三次灵魂剥离还要发生得更早？从现在起的三天以后，他就要死了吗？不对……灵魂的粘附已经脆弱成这样了，他还会有那三天时间吗？  
　  
他看到那褐发纯血之君抱住了他的身体，他听到他在耳边呼喊着他的名字。  
　  
他知道眼前的这个人对自己很重要。可是，他似乎在刚刚失去了留下来陪伴他的最后机会。  
　  
玖兰李土死了，他的心脏被摧毁了。那么，拥有玖兰心血的就只剩下三个人了。锥生零，玖兰优姬，和……  
　  
恶魔在笑，声音刺耳得让灵魂也能感觉到疼痛。  
　  
「我可爱又愚蠢的纯善灵魂啊，我可以告诉你，我会杀了那个玖兰丫头，谁都阻止不了。然后，如果你想活下去，你就要杀了玖兰枢。」  
　  
他看着那个最重要的人将银发少年的身体紧紧抱在怀里，没有实体的灵魂即使想狠狠捂住耳朵也做不到。  
　  
褐发纯血之君完全没有注意到他那深爱的银发少年就在他的身边。  
　  
他看不见他……  
　  
那恶魔的声音不遮不掩地透入他的耳，直接灌入他的灵魂中。  
　  
「玖兰枢的心脏就在你的胸膛里，要杀他，你应该轻易就能做到吧？杀了他，然后你活下去。」  
　  
他就这么看着那死死拥抱住他身躯的人，看他焦躁地呼唤着他的名字，给他渡血……  
　  
心中的悲痛渐渐令灵魂也开始溃散。  
　  
直到这时，一阵熟悉的力量波动出现了。  
　  
他看到一动不动的银发少年身躯的左手小拇指上，那枚荆棘尾戒泛出了强烈的绿色光芒。他看到那仿佛有形的光束形成了藤蔓，向他袭来。那力量强横的藤蔓死死缠住了脱离了实体的灵魂。那翠绿的光将他拖回了身体中，狠狠捆死了。  
　  
而且这一次似乎有什么不一样了，他仿佛听到了“咔嚓”的一声，有什么被锁住了。  
　  
「哦？那个家伙，他居然将自己的灵核这样用？透过媒介触发的笼牢吗？」  
　  
什么笼牢……谁的灵核……  
　  
他眼前忽然看见了颜色，温柔的，翠绿的颜色。  
　  
「可惜啊，你是光明属性的天使灵魂，任何笼牢也只能困你一时。即使那愚蠢的纯善牺牲自己转生的机会充当笼牢，也留不住你一世。直到笼牢自主崩碎，他就会死，而你也活不久！哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
他的眼睛渐渐能看见东西了，而就在这时，眼前现出了璀璨的金光。  
　  
暖金光芒笼罩全身，少量熟悉的力量作为媒介灌入身体，将笼牢死死封闭。  
　  
不一会儿，他渐渐能感觉得到了，也能听得见了。  
　  
「唔？雷米尔，你的力量又恢复了？」  
　  
直到锥生零身体的所有感觉在柔和的力量中恢复，就在这时，他听到了什么清脆的声音。  
　  
左手小拇指指根轻轻一松，有什么东西就这么碎了。  
　  
锥生零看到了强行镇定下的玖兰枢，以及不发一言安静站立一旁的雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔的力量恢复了，但是，终究来迟了一步吗？  
　  
「你过去那么多世，那么多次，我的诅咒少有失手。那么在这最后一次，就让我好好看清楚。让我看看你到底能不能忍得住不去杀了你最重要的人！哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
伴随着狰狞的笑声，恶魔渐渐消失了。  
　  
第三次灵魂剥离以后，锥生零经历了短暂的灵魂彻底脱离身体的状态。但他这一次很快就醒了，在几乎再次疯狂的玖兰枢怀里醒来。  
　  
自短暂的昏睡中醒来以后，锥生零表现得很冷静，冷静得过头了。  
　  
玖兰心血毁了。  
　  
还有……  
　  
锥生零左手小拇指的尾戒已经碎了，取而代之的是另一个困住他灵魂的庇护，那个人付出了无法估量的代价。  
　  
初……  
　  
你怎么可以……  
　  
由于卡菡故意所为，玖兰枢听不见她刚刚说的那些话，但他能知道，锥生零发生了第三次灵魂剥离。  
　  
第三次灵魂剥离发生了，玖兰心血却在这时候被毁了。一切情况都变得迫在眉睫。  
　  
看着锥生零反常的冷静，玖兰枢轻叹安慰道：“零，你不用担心太多。关于玖兰心血，相信我，会有办法的。”  
　  
锥生零随即大睁了眼，“什么办法。”  
　  
锥生零看得出来，玖兰枢是知道着什么他不清楚的事情的。  
　  
雷米尔和初的表现锥生零都看不透，但玖兰枢不一样，无论他表现得多自然，他总是能不可理喻地发现异状。昨晚的玖兰枢太冷静了，锥生零甚至能感觉得出他其实很悠闲。  
　  
锥生零知道，雷米尔的话，要是有提前的商议让他保密，他就绝对会什么都不说。因此锥生零渴望听到玖兰枢给出一个能好好说服他的解释，他希望玖兰枢能明确地告诉自己：一切都在计划之内，所有的变数都不需要去在意。  
　  
锥生零不想辜负初的所有牺牲。  
　  
玖兰枢这时却摇头了，“我不能给你解释得太清楚，否则，很可能导致计划失败。但是，零，相信我，会没事的。”  
　  
锥生零随即转头看向了雷米尔，雷米尔依然沉默不语。雷米尔其实什么都不知道，计划的这一部分连他也不知情。  
　  
锥生零不知道自己该不该信，但到了这样的境地，他似乎只能选择相信了。  
　  
锥生零轻叹一声，“接下来该怎么办？”  
　  
现在，锥生零需要一些可以去忙的事。越忙越好，好让他能暂时忘记。玖兰枢也知道锥生零的心思。  
　  
雷米尔就在这时开口说道：“接下来，继续按计划行事。取得另一个必要的材料——白蕗心血。”  
　  
　


	186. 虚与实（一）

第六十七章 虚与实（一）  
　  
————  
　  
南方的初春没有雪，却依然冷。  
　  
夜长日短的时节里，太阳还没有升起的清晨，天空还漆黑的一片。  
　  
偏僻的山路蜿蜒，看不到头。在这座山一定高度以上，透过间或稀疏的长青乔木树冠能远远地看到山下的一座城镇。但该是城镇渐渐醒来，开始一日之计的时间，城镇里却没有任何炊烟。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人城镇里的人全部都陷入了异常，没有人知道一夜之前他们经历过什么，没有人知道他们如何才能清醒。  
　  
直到分别手持注射枪与黑色巨镰的两个访客到来。  
　  
蓝堂英和玖兰优姬一步步走在这安静诡异的猎人城镇，路上一个行人都没有。他们是第二次来到这座城镇，第一次来的时候他们就已经觉得这城镇阴深压抑的了，这一次来更甚。但蓝堂英和玖兰优姬现在无暇去分心考虑更多可能性，他们小心翼翼地前行着。  
　  
就在刚刚，他们跟随的化身告知：卡菡会千方百计对玖兰优姬下手，务必小心。  
　  
但是，蓝堂英和玖兰优姬二人一路上别说敌人，路人都没有遇见，他们就这么轻易地走入了猎人城镇。  
　  
晨光渐渐亮起。  
　  
“嘭——”  
　  
诡异城镇的寂静被一声枪响打破。  
　  
闪身躲避的蓝堂英和玖兰优姬重新闪现站定，他们看到了原本空无一人的街道上渐渐出现了越来越多的人。  
　  
就在二人背对背站立着继续警惕观察的时候，猎人城镇中一扇扇紧闭的门打开了，里头走出来的，正是之前陷入不明沉睡的猎人们。自从蓝堂英和玖兰优姬踏入这个猎人城镇开始，那数目众多猎人开始苏醒了。  
　  
玖兰优姬能嗅到，在这个城镇中的猎人都是人类，但他们身上却有着血腥气——白蕗狂化之血的血气。  
　  
蓝堂英出声提醒：“恐怕是供水系统。”  
　  
现在的状况看似工程巨大，但其实敌人只做了很少的工作——借助整个猎人城镇的饮用水供应系统，只需要少量狂化之血，就能大范围地将普通人类蛊惑。  
　  
亮起翠绿光芒的黑色巨镰毫不犹豫地瞬间发动攻击，巨镰挥动间一道翠绿的锋芒横扫向逼近的猎人。  
　  
最先冲上前来的一批猎人甚至来不及拿出武器就已经倒下了，玖兰优姬知道，过不了多久，破除了蛊惑的猎人们就会真正醒来。  
　  
源金属武器的攻击对人类无效，但狩猎女神上附着的远古王族纯血力量才是关键。  
　  
经过以远古王族纯血重新淬炼的狩猎女神带上了净化力量，那净化力量让被白蕗狂化之血迷惑的吸血鬼猎人们会先陷入短暂昏睡，不久后城镇里的人们就可以彻底醒透了。  
　  
玖兰优姬没有回头，对背后的人说：“这里交给我，你去将供水系统处理干净。”  
　  
深知接下来该做什么，蓝堂英二话不说，“好，优姬，小心点。”  
　  
蓝堂英就这么径直闪身消失了。  
　  
————  
　  
金发少女在空无一人的昏暗建筑中独自行走着，往她的目的地走去，按照那个恶魔女人的指示。  
　  
庞大的猎人城市里现在全是傀儡，相当于空城，猎人协会总部大楼也已经彻底人去楼空。纯血种吸血鬼少女慢步走在吸血鬼猎人的大本营，一路没有任何阻挡，如入无人之境。  
　  
走下通往下层的楼梯，她面前出现了一扇门。纤手打开了门，古老恢宏的熔炉便出现在了她的眼前，熔炉中不断被烈火反复焚烧萃取的，是所有吸血鬼的克星物质——能制造吸血鬼猎人武器的源金属。  
　  
源金属所制造的武器，即使是纯血种吸血鬼也能杀死。没有人知道它的由来。不，据说玖兰家的人是知道的。可是白蕗更已经不在意这个历史缘由了，没有必要。  
　  
以前的白蕗更不是没想过要利用能杀死吸血鬼的源金属，但是她没有把握能控制好它。源金属与吸血鬼互相排斥，天生吸血鬼甚少有能使用源金属武器的。人类中能高效使用源金属武器的猎人，即使转变成吸血鬼也不会轻易臣服，甚至有可能成为吸血鬼更大的威胁。白蕗更的想法直到后来也只是想法，一直没有实行过。  
　  
而吸血鬼当中，据说源金属出现的数千年里，只有玖兰纯血一族偶尔能诞生一两个能使用这种物质所制武器的吸血鬼。这也是后来只因玖兰一族无意相争，血族社会中其他纯血家族才默认了白蕗一族王族身份的原因。  
　  
如果能好好利用……  
　  
曾经的白蕗更就是这样想的，也因此，她早在多年以前就查到了源金属所在何处。  
　  
然而现在，当她真正来到熔炉之前，看着熔炉中熊熊燃烧的火焰，看着被萃取得平静的源金属，白蕗更没有想动手做些什么的意思了。自从发现皇权只是“白蕗”的执着，而不是白蕗更自己的执着以后；直到她发现，皇权于她再无任何意义以后。  
　  
接下来，需要做什么？  
　  
白蕗更看向不远处的那团暗紫光。她到现在都不明白那个恶魔女人到底想做什么。源金属对那个恶魔女人来说明明一点用都没有，她为什么还要让她做这样的事？  
　  
那个恶魔女人在夺取她的躯壳以后做了很多很多事，她一直在针对着一个人，包括现在的任务。  
　  
但是在这个实现她目的的时机，她的本体却不在场。  
　  
现在待在白蕗更身边的只是一个监视的傀儡，必要时这个恶魔分身甚至无法执行附身。  
　  
她的本体在哪里？她还有什么更重要的事要做？  
　  
之前煞费苦心换了玖兰李土的心脏，白蕗更以为那个女人是为了隐藏躯壳的要害，好在大战中不受威胁。可是后来，她又亲手把那颗心脏毁了。闻到那愚蠢纯血种浓重的纯血气味以后，白蕗更知道，弃子又多了一个。那个女人得来明明不算容易的躯壳，又被扔掉了一个。  
　  
被利用一段时间以后白蕗更就知道了，那个恶魔女人没有真正属于她自己的身体。所有躯壳都不过是没有多少意义的便利皮囊，即使是再尊贵的纯血种身体。在榨取所有利用价值以后，就不会再被珍惜。玖兰李土在那个恶魔女人眼中的利用价值，只是“死”，一旦利用完了，就会被扔掉，不需要有任何疑问。  
　  
白蕗更忽然一笑。  
　  
那么她的价值还有什么？她又会在什么时候被扔掉呢？  
　  
这时，白蕗更听到那暗紫光团的催促，她慢慢走近熔炉，渐渐感觉到了那危险的气息。  
　  
然后，白蕗更忽然明白过来了，她已经被扔掉了。  
　  
白蕗更苦笑一声，随即不再犹豫，抬手伸向了熔炉口。  
　  
然而白蕗更只来得及稍微伸手，她眼前忽然一花，继而被突如其来的冲击撞跌在地。  
　  
白蕗更原本所站的那处地面现出了从砖石下裂石而出的银白蔷薇藤蔓，地下室的墙壁也被藤蔓破开了。围绕熔炉四周的墙壁尽数成了裸露出钢筋的残垣砾石，璀璨夺目的银白藤蔓来势汹汹，却不可理喻地毫无杀意。  
　  
银白藤蔓慢慢收拢，白蕗更终于看清了藤蔓之后现出的人。那个据说是以人类之身被转化成了吸血鬼，能熟练使用吸血鬼猎人武器的纯血种。  
　  
到来的人似乎无意伤白蕗更，但她的肩头还是被碎石划出了伤口。虽然只是普通伤口，她却已经太虚弱，伤口无法快速愈合，而且她也已经没有多少血可以流了。  
　  
白蕗更此刻虚弱至极，狼狈撑起身后曲腿端坐了。正对着忽然到来的人，白蕗更不知为何姿态变得从容了。  
　  
发动攻击的银白蔷薇藤收回了，锥生零皱眉看着带伤端坐的白蕗更。他看到，白蕗更的姿态仿佛她坐着的不是地面，而是尊贵的王座。  
　  
再次来到吸血鬼猎人协会总部地下室，锥生零有着不安。上一次来到这里，他曾经有过类似失去意识的情形。由于突发事情太多，锥生零没想得起来问，也不知道该去问谁。他到现在都还不知道，那一次他的忽然意识不清情况是因为什么。  
　  
但现在，锥生零还有更重要的任务，当下还不是该去计较这件事的时候。  
　  
可用的玖兰心血已经失落，玖兰枢之前一方面告诉锥生零，有些情况必须保密，另一方面又斩钉截铁地让锥生零放心。而事情到了这个骨节眼，锥生零知道除了相信，已经没有办法了。  
　  
锥生零缓缓开口，“别接近它。”  
　  
看着端坐在地的纯血种少女，除了雷米尔没有人能分辨一个人是否被恶魔附身。锥生零没办法一眼看破那个少女到底是白蕗更本人还是被卡菡附身，但她身边还跟的那暗紫光……假如附身了，那团暗紫光就没有意义了吧。  
　  
那紫光恐怕不是本体，本体现在在哪里？会不会是按照她之前所说的，前去毁掉玖兰优姬的心血？  
　  
之前的商议中玖兰优姬和蓝堂英都明确表示了他们没有能被敌人夺取躯壳的任何迹象，对付玖兰优姬最有可能成功的是别的纯血种，但现在那最有可能的纯血种就在锥生零眼前。  
　  
锥生零闻到了白蕗更肩头伤口缓慢渗出的纯血那淡幽幽的甘草香，血蔷薇也已经回归了初始状态。  
　  
白蕗更轻笑着看着对面的人，对他的“出手相救”并不表示任何的感激，只因她已经从那个恶魔女人口中知道了对方的目的。即使感觉得到这时出现的锥生零是比她强大的纯血种，白蕗更也不在意。  
　  
玖兰枢不知缘由地没有出现，她却不觉得有什么，她的任务里本就没有玖兰枢的戏份。  
　  
锥生零无视了那个暗紫光团，他向端坐于地的白蕗更发出了忠告，“源金属是所有吸血鬼的克星，即使你是纯血种，它也能杀了你。”  
　  
白蕗更笑得很平淡，平淡得仿佛只是与不甚相干的人交谈着，说着茶余饭后的闲适话题，“我知道。但是……你会阻止我，根本不是出于什么仁慈吧？”  
　  
————  
　  
黑主学园，日之寮。  
　  
锥生一缕独自躺在自己的寝室单人床上，沉默独对寂静，思维不可控制地发散着。  
　  
按照之前的说法，过了今天以后，一切就都会结束。  
　  
无论哥哥是不是能活下来，无论那个人是不是会……死……  
　  
发现自己止不住地去记挂那个人的安危，锥生一缕皱起了眉。  
　  
不同于锥生一缕和绯樱闲之间那持续数年，表现明显却又不肯开口表达的暧昧；锥生一缕对雷米尔的感情已经表达得非常明显，同时也被拒绝得非常明显。  
　  
可即使如此，锥生一缕依然放不下，只因他知道对方在说谎。假如锥生一缕能让自己相信雷米尔的谎言，他也许就能就此死心了。可偏偏锥生一缕知道雷米尔在说谎，而且就因为不懂他为什么要说谎，他反而更在意了。  
　  
锥生一缕不知道这一天过后事情会发展怎么样。假如到大战结束以后，那个人已经死去，是不是代表那将成为一个只有敷衍谎言，永远没有真实答案的疑问……  
　  
寂静之中锥生一缕只听得见自己的心跳呼吸，然而这细微的声音依旧让他烦躁不安。  
　  
忽然……  
　  
“咚咚……”  
　  
突兀的敲门声响起。  
　  
锥生一缕猛然抬头，震惊之中他瞪大了眼，一双紫眸定定看向了紧闭的房门。  
　  
这样的时机，有谁会来敲锥生一缕的门？  
　  
“咚咚……咚咚……”  
　  
明明没有得到任何回应，敲门声依然一遍又一遍地响起。听着那缓慢悠哉，不紧不慢的敲门声，锥生一缕的心脏在狂跳，大气也不敢喘一口。  
　  
锥生一缕无法断定门外的是谁，但他就是知道：来者不善。  
　  
为什么偏偏在这时候，为什么即使他主动选择隐匿，情况依然没有改变——他始终是一切事情最脆弱的突破口。  
　  
锥生一缕蹑手蹑脚地下了床，手握着出鞘佩刀的柄，一声不吭地看着那扇木门。他等待接下来会发生的事，等待着那不可阻挡的所有事。  
　  
一直没有回应，门外敲门的人终于开口了：  
　  
“锥生君，你在的，对吧。”  
　  
门外的人声音非常平静。  
　  
锥生一缕认得那人的声音，那是黑主学园日之寮男子宿舍的宿舍长。认识，但算不上熟悉。  
　  
得不到回应，门外的人却不依不饶地敲着门，如同自言自语地继续说着：“锥生君，请你开门，有人找你。”  
　  
有人找？  
　  
锥生一缕已经能确定是谁在找自己了。  
　  
但是那时候雷米尔明明对他说，他四周的结界能让那个最大敌人无法发现他……  
　  
但是现在在门外的宿舍长却是个未被附身的，完全的人类。  
　  
锥生一缕不知道此刻门外的宿舍长是什么处境，他的声音听起来十分空洞。敲门声依然平缓，叫唤的声音也不曾有过多少情绪起伏，声音僵硬如同机械。  
　  
“锥生君，请开门。”  
　  
就在这一声叫唤以后，门外彻底静了下来。  
　  
一张薄木阻隔，锥生一缕惴惴不安地握着刀柄。按捺不住狂跳的心脏和滋生的紧张恐惧，他正在和那个既已知又未知的敌人对峙。  
　  
“嘭——”  
　  
薄木门忽然被一下重重撞击，门外的人开始撞门了。  
　  
“嘭——嘭——”  
　  
一下不成功，门外的人似乎摔倒了。细碎的声音以后，撞门声再次响起。  
　  
“嘭——嘭——嘭——”  
　  
锥生一缕没有猜错，恶魔在门外。  
　  
扬言要去对付玖兰优姬的恶魔本体，此刻却到了锥生一缕身边。  
　  
紧盯着那扇木门，锥生一缕心脏的狂跳完全无法控制，无法控制的同时还有心中的各种思绪。  
　  
锥生一缕知道自己再无处可逃，而且，他不能逃。  
　  
【我的结界可以让卡菡无法发现，即使发现也会无法接近……但如果你主动走出这个范围，结界的保护能力就会失效。所以，如果不到万不得已，不要离开这里。】  
　  
那个人是这样说的。  
　  
所以，接下来无论发生什么，都不能走出这里！  
　  
“嘭——！！”  
　


	187. 番外-游戏

番外 游戏  
　  
熊熊的大火在弥漫，刺鼻的焦臭中血腥味浓重，凄厉的哭声震天响彻。  
　  
天使在微笑。  
　  
无视了眼前罪恶生灵的凄惨求饶，暗紫短剑断骨分肌。  
　  
蛰伏多年的妖魔反扑人间，神说：世界需要净化。  
　  
为执行这净化之战而诞生的炽天使却从这游戏中感到了快乐，无关守护不守护。  
　  
试想想，狼狈不堪的妖魔们，那卑微求存的恸哭，是多么让人愉悦的事物。这样的愉悦，比净化的使命要让人兴奋百倍，对吧？  
　  
然而，在偶然的一次任务中，被血腥蒙蔽了眼的天使误伤了人类。继而，被神责罚。  
　  
本就为杀戮而生，浴血而战，此时却不得不因此而跪于神前忏悔。  
　  
这一切竟都是因为那卑微弱小的生灵。  
　  
她不服。  
　  
传说中傲慢尊大的路西法不愿跪拜所谓人类圣者的灵魂，带领三分之一的天使堕落。他们多数成为了堕天使，少数成为了恶魔。而他们，亦是净世之战中她需要斩杀的，除了妖魔以外的罪恶。  
　  
不肯跪拜人类灵魂，就是罪恶？就得死？  
　  
她不服！  
　  
净世之战结束，她成了圣灵的护卫天使。  
　  
枯燥，而且，卑躬屈膝。  
　  
她曾试图找到必须这样去做的理由。  
　  
她悄悄旁听过大天使们的座谈，她听到那个被称为“七重天最公平”的使者说：  
　  
圣灵是高尚的存在，他们纯善，温柔，意志坚定。值得被尊重。  
　  
然而她还是不服。  
　  
创世之战以前，没有天使的守护，人类卑微如虫豸；净世之战时，没有天使的助力，人类也将重新回到虫豸的状态。  
　  
完全依靠天使来守护的脆弱生灵，何德何能承受天使的跪拜尊崇？  
　  
不理解……  
　  
不接受……  
　  
不甘心……  
　  
她走上了路西法曾经的路。  
　  
同样不肯跪拜人类圣灵，同样选择堕落。不同的是，她彻底不屑天使的力量，直接坠入了黑暗。  
　  
她成了能随心所欲夺取他人身体的灵魂。  
　  
她蛊惑了那个所谓“七重天最公平”的使者口中所说的，值得被尊重的生命。她夺取那身皮囊，去活活杀死另一个值得被尊重的生命。然后看那恢复清醒的“圣灵”陷入疯狂，这样的游戏那么让人愉悦。  
　  
意志坚定？  
　  
那个使者拥有慈悲之名，然而他所认定的真理，也不过如此。  
　  
后来，有意到使者们面前耀武扬威的恶魔偶然听到了那个使者对另一个使者说：  
　  
光明生物的精灵、天使，都有可能有恶。黑暗生物的妖魔、鬼怪，也都有可能有善。即使是光明生物也会有恶的灵魂，即使是黑暗生物也会有善的灵魂……Zero，你守护着的那个灵魂是非常难得的，他是世间上独一无二的，有着纯善灵魂的黑暗生物。  
　  
天使有可能有恶？  
　  
确实。  
　  
黑暗生物有可能有善？  
　  
不可能。  
　  
世间上独一无二的，有着纯善灵魂的黑暗生物吗？  
　  
所以……不如这一次也来看看，你所说的是不是真理吧？  
　  
就这么说定了。  
　  
呐，游戏开始了哦……  
　  
呵呵……  
　  
————  
　  
爪：变态之所以是变态，有时候无关黑化，说不定ta本身就是个变态呢……  
　


	188. 虚与实（二）

第六十七章 虚与实（二）  
　  
“嘭——！！”  
　  
脆弱的薄木终于在一声巨响之下被冲破了。  
　  
随着木门洞开，门外摔进来一个人。然而来人没有对锥生一缕实施什么伤害，那个人就这么一声不吭地晕倒在了地上。  
　  
那倒地不起的只不过是一个普通的人类，正如锥生一缕所想，那是日之寮男子宿舍的宿舍长。  
　  
锥生一缕没有过多注意那倒地的宿舍长，因为此刻他并不是真正的敌人。  
　  
单人寝室门口之外，一直站着另一个人。一个棕色长发，容貌娇柔，身穿夜间部白色制服的少女。  
　  
相貌出众的吸血鬼少女一双眼睛闪着诡异的暗紫光芒，她抱臂静立着，看着单人寝室之中同样静立的警惕少年。  
　  
少女朝锥生一缕展颜笑了，“又见面了呢，锥生一缕。”  
　  
锥生一缕从来没有见过这个吸血鬼少女，但这样的时刻，不用多想也能知道眼前的究竟是谁。  
　  
少年没有回应，吸血鬼少女却也不生气。她抬起手指轻轻触碰了寝室门框，指尖触及的一瞬间，金光陡然闪现。明明刚刚男子宿舍长敲门，撞门，摔入单人寝室时都没有发生什么，这时少女只触碰门框便出现了异状。  
　  
单人寝室墙壁天花地板所围绕的整个空间里现出了带着繁复花纹的金色巨网，那力量强横的结界阻挡了妄图入侵的恶魔。随着金光的闪起，那个伸手触碰门框的吸血鬼少女轰然倒地，而她原本站立的位置悬空出现了一个暗紫的光团。  
　  
看着那暗紫光团，锥生一缕终于完全戒备起来了。  
　  
现在玖兰枢锥生零等一行人最首要的目标是取得玖兰心血和白蕗心血，锥生一缕又有强横的结界保护着。如今卡菡出现了而那个人没有回来，锥生一缕并不觉得奇怪。  
　  
然而他不知道，玖兰心血已经被毁了，而且卡菡扬言要对付的是玖兰优姬。现在卡菡出现在这里，非常不合理。  
　  
看着那金色结界，这样的情况和卡菡预先猜测的一致。  
　  
雷米尔的结界确实可以杜绝灵魂体的卡菡所有搜寻，甚至能阻挡附身状态的恶魔找到。但是曾经也是天使的卡菡知道，这样的保护结界干扰对人类是无效的。因此卡菡选择附身一个拥有催眠能力的吸血鬼，再对一个人类运用催眠能力。如此一来，她就能让那个不被干扰的人类带路，找出锥生一缕的所在。  
　  
然后接下来，她只需要想办法完成和锥生一缕的躯壳契约，再将他从结界中拖出来……  
　  
暗紫的光团看着那个戒备的少年，幽幽地笑了。  
　  
「原来如此，将你留在安全的地方，然后独自面对敌人吗？这样把你保护起来？还真是伟大呢，真不愧为大公无私的“神的慈悲”，对吧。」  
　  
大公无私吗……  
　  
那个人确实如此。  
　  
锥生一缕因为在意而总是留意雷米尔，在恢复记忆以后，即使只有很少时间的相处他也能发现。那个人不管是对锥生零也好，玖兰枢也好，甚至对那个叫初的青年也好，他都似乎是一视同仁地温柔以对，有着如同长辈对待晚辈的慈爱。他可以毫无私心地为了别人付出，不求任何回报，仅仅为了他的执着。为此，他甚至可以毫不犹豫地付出性命。  
　  
然而锥生一缕渐渐也发现了，雷米尔总是在面对他的时候特别疏离。他的无私也是，似乎也只对锥生一缕例外，他甚至不愿意出于安慰给他一个答案。面容平静的他总是在锥生一缕面前皱着眉头，对待敌人也处变不惊的人却会被他惹怒，他也总和他保持着距离。  
　  
那种保持距离的感觉已经超过了对待一个陌生人的疏离，带着刻意，因此才更让锥生一缕不得不在意。  
　  
锥生一缕没有回应，卡菡却不在乎，继续说着：  
　  
「怎么样，锥生一缕，我之前的那个提议，你考虑得如何？要不要我帮你？帮你成为吸血鬼？」  
　  
锥生一缕狠狠皱起了眉头，面对能轻易干扰情绪的恶魔，拼命按下的心始终还是乱了。  
　  
如同那个人所说的，即使锥生一缕早就已经彻底对卡菡戒备起来，她依然一直将自己视为躯壳目标。  
　  
意图不明。  
　  
锥生一缕狠狠瞪着那暗紫的光团，“我不知道你为什么一直缠着我，但我告诉你，不要痴心妄想，无论你提出什么条件，无论你有没有条件，我都不会答应你任何事。”  
　  
看着那明明容易动摇的透明灵魂少年，听他那些欲盖弥彰地说出的“毫不动容”的话，卡菡不禁笑了。  
　  
看着围绕锥生一缕那单人寝室的，力量强横的金色巨网，卡菡饶有兴致地笑着。  
　  
卡菡曾经也是天使，她知道以雷米尔那“大公无私”的作风，在几乎不可能地真的心动了的情况下，自知留不住感情的那个人面对心动的人必然会有什么表现。  
　  
她不急。  
　  
无论锥生一缕是不是会真心答应成为卡菡的躯壳，即使一直到最后他也没有答应，她依然有必然成功的最后办法可以夺取。  
　  
她确信，自己会是笑到最后的一个。  
　  
「想来你应该已经确认了雷米尔的心意了吧？」  
　  
锥生一缕不知道卡菡的意图，只认定她在挑拨离间。  
　  
雷米尔会从沉睡中被唤醒，是为了救锥生零的灵魂。为此，即使死去也在所不惜，这个信念坚定得如同刻入了灵魂。锥生一缕从不觉得自己对雷米尔来说能有多重要，他甚至不止一次怀疑，卡菡认为雷米尔重视他不过是误解。  
　  
即使锥生一缕已经能确定那个人心中有着自己的位置，他也不认为自己能重要到能左右他行动的程度。毕竟……他甚至连“喜欢”都不愿意承认。  
　  
他有自己的执着，他不会为了自己放弃执着。故意疏远，难道不是为了不再被他干扰吗？对他来说，他不过是阻碍……  
　  
看到略有心乱的锥生一缕，卡菡知道是时候了。  
　  
「锥生一缕，你是不是以为他一直疏远你是因为心中有更重要的执着，而你的存在只是他完成那件事的阻碍？」  
　  
听着那恶魔说出心中所想，锥生一缕苦笑着自我嘲讽。  
　  
“以为”？什么“以为”……  
　  
这是事实……  
　  
自欺欺人的事，锥生一缕不愿再继续下去。  
　  
且不说现在他没法逃，只能留在这里；即使他可以逃，他也逃不过恶魔的追踪。如今他只能强迫告诫自己不要中对方的圈套，希望事情能快些完结。  
　  
撑下去，不闻不问，撑到事情结束。  
　  
只要守住自己的心，一直熬下去……  
　  
然而卡菡却不可能放过锥生一缕。  
　  
「不如就让我来大发慈悲，告诉你雷米尔为什么疏远你……」  
　  
————  
　  
“你会阻止我，根本不是出于什么仁慈吧？”  
　  
猎人协会地下室回响着少女轻柔的问话。  
　  
白蕗更说的话没有错，要留住锥生零的灵魂，就需要白蕗的心血，而白蕗更已经是白蕗心血的唯一人选了。卡菡知道留住锥生零灵魂的计划，她也知道什么对他来说是最必要的，显然白蕗更已经知道了这个情况。  
　　  
锥生零知道，在玖兰心血已经缺失的情况下，卡菡也许不一定会阻止锥生零得到白蕗心血。因为即使白蕗心血到手，玖兰心血也已经找不回来了。而且遥想上一世野心巨大的白蕗更，她的愿望断不可能也是“死亡”。如此一来，在白蕗更已经是卡菡躯壳的情况下，卡菡要毁掉白蕗心血的难度就变大了。  
　  
而玖兰枢和锥生零都依然觉得，属于必要材料的白蕗心血，卡菡大概还是不会让他们太容易得手的。  
　  
锥生零没有回应，白蕗更则说了下去：“你会救我，也不过只是为了换一个方式杀了我，对吧。”  
　  
锥生零知道白蕗更本人绝对有可能已经知道他需要她的心血的情况，因此，没有辩解的必要。  
　  
锥生零实话实说，“我只能说，是。”  
　  
听着那毫不掩饰的话，白蕗更倒是有些欣赏这个少年了。  
　  
白蕗更和锥生零没有任何仇怨。无论是当初安排那几个拥有变形、气息隐藏、幻境、记忆控制能力的，极限强化的LevelB袭击锥生零；还是协助交换一条拓麻和玖兰李土的心脏；乃至现在的任务；这些通通不是白蕗更本人的意愿。  
　  
真正与锥生零有着仇怨的从来不是白蕗更。  
　  
如今他们不过是因为各自的目的，不得不互相伤害。  
　  
假如不是敌对，曾经的她大概会想办法让他为己所用吧？可是她现在已经不需要再拉拢任何人了，她的愿望不再需要假手于人，一切都会在今天终结。  
　  
白蕗更的肩膀伤口还是没有愈合，没有多少鲜血流出，她仍只朝锥生零淡淡一笑，“你们是打算说服我，让我把命送给你吗？”  
　  
锥生零摇头了，闻着鼻端清幽淡雅的甘草气息，他渐渐收起了杀气，“不是，我自认没有那个口才去说服你，但我不能让你就这么死。”  
　  
白蕗更端坐着，微微挑眉，笑得从容不迫，“为什么？”  
　  
与白蕗一族狂热执着于皇权不同，锥生零的目标没有什么巨大野心，说是以一己之私损害他人也不为过，但那却是生命最为原始的的渴望。  
　  
锥生零这时有些莫名的恍惚，但心中的信念扎根已深，这一次，他不想辜负所有人的付出……  
　  
“因为我有必须活下去的理由。”  
　  
「杀了他……」  
　  
白蕗更忽然听到了只有她能听得见的话，不远处的恶魔分身发出了指令，她在催促她完成她的任务。  
　  
本应以诅咒为目的的恶魔，下达了格杀的命令。  
　  
她彻底安静了，笑容也稍微敛下了。  
　  
必须活下去的理由……吗？  
　  
白蕗更发现自己已经找不到这种东西了。  
　  
白蕗更有愿望。假如她不是答应了躯壳的契约，她也可以凭一己之力完成。但到如今，她这个愿望竟成了她被威胁着妥协的缘由。即使不是坦然接受交换条件，即使不可能心甘情愿，为了那个愿望，她至少觉得，自己已经尽力而为了。  
　  
白蕗更看着对面的锥生零，看他那似乎若有所思的状态。她的情绪慢慢变了。  
　  
白蕗更缓缓开了口：“你必须活下去，所以我就必须因此而死？”  
　  
听着白蕗更的话，锥生零皱起了眉。他的头有些痛，白蕗更此刻的笑容看在他眼中有着毛骨悚然的感觉。白蕗纯血的甘草幽香在弥散，他能看见白蕗更在张口说话，但她的声音却似乎变得遥远了。  
　  
“但是，即使我真的答应就这么去死，你以为你就能活下去了？”  
　  
锥生零渐渐察觉到了不妥。  
　  
白蕗狂化之血……有致幻的能力？  
　  
锥生零渐渐有些看不清眼前，也感应不到对面的那个人了。  
　  
白蕗更的声音从混沌中清晰传来：  
　  
“玖兰李土的心脏应该已经被毁了吧，你打算找谁来当代替品呢？”  
　  
锥生零狠狠皱起了眉头，这样的问题他已经考虑过无数次。但无论那问题的答案选择哪一个，他都会后悔终生。  
　  
白蕗更的声音没有任何顾忌，说出了两个可选的答案。  
　  
“你会选……玖兰优姬？还是玖兰枢？”  
　  
锥生零眼前出现了两个背影，他们慢慢回了头。  
　  
那对褐发红眼的兄妹想对锥生零开口说什么，却在下一瞬间灰飞烟灭，飞舞的流光逐渐消失不见。  
　  
看着这样的情形，锥生零却依然无动于衷。  
　  
锥生零绝不愿意伤害玖兰优姬，更不愿意伤害玖兰枢。他不会愿意为了自己的人生，而去毁掉好不容易在这一世坚定地找到所爱的玖兰优姬；他更不会为了自己独活，而去亲手杀死最重要的人。  
　  
而且……  
　  
“不过，这似乎由不得你选。那个人说过吧，她会杀了玖兰优姬。”  
　  
她看着皱眉不语的锥生零，慢悠悠地说着：  
　  
“你应该知道，没有人能阻止那个人。玖兰优姬会死，到时如果你想活下去，玖兰枢就要死。”  
　  
————  
　  
猎人城镇之中，随着同行之人离开，玖兰优姬的巨镰攻势开始加快。  
　  
空旷的街道上出现了越来越多的猎人，但执行简单车轮战指令的猎人们却是一批接一批地上前，然后骤然倒下。  
　  
只过了不久，第一批倒下的猎人开始苏醒了。  
　  
苏醒的猎人们惊骇地发现自己原因不明地倒在了地上，身上无伤，而不远处，一个手持巨镰的少女正在向姿态奇怪的猎人同行们发动攻击。  
　  
那个少女手中的巨镰有着源金属的气息，但少女一双眼睛泛着红光，她分明是个吸血鬼。而且，那强大的力量……那是纯血种！？  
　  
眼看着越来越多的猎人在本不应对人类有效的源金属武器攻击中倒下，苏醒的猎人们不知道该不该阻止，阻止的话又该阻止谁。之前的记忆空白让猎人们感觉到了不对劲，而现在的清醒，很明显应该归功于眼前的纯血种少女。  
　  
到底发生了什么！？  
　  
就在猎人们不知道该如何做的时候，一道带着寒气的光忽然闪现，直接击向了玖兰优姬。  
　  
褐发红眼的少女挥动巨镰正面迎上了攻击，巨大的冲击力让她连连后退。  
　  
抬头间，玖兰优姬看向了对面那个多出来的人——  
　  
黑发，黑眼，斗篷，长戟……  
　  
如此装扮让在场的众猎人惊醒：猎杀纯血种的猎人！  
　  
刚从短暂失忆中醒来，猎人城镇中的猎人们根本不知道玖兰优姬是谁。他们对照着记忆中猎人协会记录在案的所有纯血种，却发现根本没有一个纯血种是玖兰优姬这样的。  
　  
唯一的可能就是，这是一个一直隐藏着，新觉醒的纯血种，一个可以使用源金属武器的纯血种。  
　  
但就是这样的一个新生纯血种，她现在成了纯血种猎杀事件的目标。  
　  
刚刚出手相救的纯血种，现在陷入了危险，一众猎人们不知道该如何做。站在协会的立场，他们是该出手协助那猎杀纯血种的猎人杀了那个纯血种少女？还是该帮那个纯血种少女逃脱毒手？  
　  
斗篷少年却没有给猎人们太多思考的时间，手中的一只细小树脂瓶被悄悄捏碎。长戟被抬起，直指玖兰优姬。斗篷少年张嘴只说：  
　  
“杀。”  
　  
自斗篷少年出现后，那些异常猎人们忽然顿住不再攻击，而在听到少年的话以后又忽然再次狂暴化了。  
　  
陷入疯狂的猎人们向那神秘的纯血种少女发动攻击。  
　  
眼前的变故让苏醒的猎人们惊觉，蛊惑整个城镇所有猎人的这件事，莫非和这个专门猎杀纯血种的猎人有关！？  
　  
看着不断袭来的异常猎人，玖兰优姬无视其他已经苏醒，想帮忙却仍观察等待的猎人，狩猎女神再次挥动。她知道，那些猎人加入战局就是迟早的事情了。  
　  
对面静立不动，一身伪装的斗篷少年杀气腾腾。  
　  
玖兰优姬敛下了眉眼。  
　  
旁观的猎人们看到，那纯血种少女不再只是防卫姿态，巨镰挥动之间她终于开始主动出击。  
　


	189. 虚与实（三）

第六十七章 虚与实（三）  
　  
疾速出击的褐发纯血种少女抢占先机。  
　  
长发舞动之际翠绿镰影盛气凌人。  
　  
光芒所及之处，疯狂冲来的猎人坠地不起。不算宽敞的街道从各个巷口走出越来越多的被控制的疯狂猎人。  
　  
不知从何处而来的人群中渐渐出现了不是猎人的生物，那是之前猎人协会协助元老院偷偷饲养着的LevelE。猎人城镇隐秘的某个地下室被发现，被打开，嗜血的野兽出笼。  
　  
而夹杂在LevelE群中的疯狂猎人们这时也已经如同完全失去理智的堕落LevelE，他们不顾倒地的同伴，越过甚至踩过他们的身躯，开始朝所有敌人发动无差别攻击。  
　  
越来越多的疯狂猎人或LevelE在纯血种少女狩猎女神的攻击下昏迷或变作黄砂，少女本应朝向斗篷少年的攻击被驱使而来的炮灰尽数挡下了。然而双拳难敌四手，纯血种再如何强大，少女依然无法阻止所有攻势，汹涌而来的疯狂大军慢慢突破防线。  
　  
陷入疯狂的猎人们开始攻击他们清醒的同伴。  
　  
如此危急关头之下，此前清醒的猎人们终于有人带头作出抉择。就在这时，源金属武器忽然发动攻击。  
　  
然而被击中的不是吸血鬼，而是那个诡异的斗篷少年。  
　  
斗篷少年受到突袭，肩头忽然中击。  
　  
吸血鬼猎人最终选择与吸血鬼站在同一战线，对付那个蛊惑了同伴的来历不明的吸血鬼猎人——擒贼先擒王。  
　  
斗篷少年僵硬地扭头，左肩被粉碎，无血的伤口在微弱的水色闪光中恢复如初。  
　  
面无表情的斗篷少年似乎对他的伤势毫不在乎，却又在下一秒长戟猛然一挥。  
　  
攻击斗篷少年的猎人一瞬间感觉到有什么极寒的细小如针的东西扎入了皮肤，然后就这么毫无预兆地忽然倒地。被不知道什么击中的猎人掐着自己的喉咙在地上扭曲挣扎，不断发出痛苦的哀嚎发狂。  
　  
随着哀嚎戛然而止，那个猎人机械地爬起，向那纯血种少女发动攻击。  
　  
突如其来的攻击让纯血种少女不得不分心应对，巨镰的挥动硬生生转了方向。猛烈的斩击完全击中了那个猎人，然而攻击之下，对人类无效的源金属攻击只破解了迷惑，那猎人只再一次晕阙倒地。  
　  
就是这一瞬的分心，汹涌而至的疯狂大军直接淹没了纯血种少女。  
　  
看到这样的情形，之前还有犹豫的猎人们终于不再犹豫，纷纷加入战局。  
　  
枪声四起，LevelE纷纷化作黄砂，战场上渐渐只余疯狂的猎人们在与曾经的同伴战斗。  
　  
就在这时，被疯狂人群围绕淹没之处一阵强烈绿光闪出，人群瞬间被强大的冲击波冲散了。  
　  
人群中的纯血种少女腾空而起，却再也没有着地。  
　  
少女的背长出了一双巨大的蝶翼，鲜红的纹理似乎是鲜血组成，脉络之间有着极薄的一层透明血膜。手持巨镰振翼而起的纯血种少女在硝烟与血腥弥漫中如地狱飞来的血红凤蝶。  
　  
蝶翼的红忽然开始蔓延，竟慢慢分出了无数带着微弱翠绿光芒的红蝶，那是纯血种的的化身。  
　  
宛如死神使者的血红凤蝶于战场上飞舞，然而它们不曾勾魂夺魄。随着翠绿光芒与纯血种少女手中的巨镰共鸣般亮起，红蝶所过之处，疯狂的猎人纷纷倒地沉睡。  
　  
敌人中让猎人们投鼠忌器的威胁几乎尽数解除，如此一来就不用再顾忌了。  
　  
玖兰优姬半闭了眼，视线悄悄撇向了某处，一直隐藏的同伴这时给出了“执行下一步”的手势。  
　  
她笑了。  
　  
她和他的任务差不多了，接下来……  
　  
血红的蝶翼振动，巨大红蝶向那斗篷少年冲去之际，清醒的猎人们也向那斗篷少年发动了攻击。  
　  
————  
　  
「不如就让我来大发慈悲，告诉你雷米尔为什么疏远你……」  
　  
恶魔的诱惑自顾自地在讲述，不论猎物想听不想听。  
　  
锥生一缕愕然，情况忽然变得无法预计。那个恶魔知道什么内情，她这时候说出口，有什么目的……  
　  
「每一个天使的灵魂自出生便都有着磨灭感情的烙印。」  
　  
只一句，锥生一缕彻底怔住了。  
　  
如同自言自语一般，卡菡在讲述着锥生一缕不知情的，他最在乎的所有事情的起因。  
　  
「身为天使的雷米尔，即使生出哪怕一点点的特殊感情，那些感情都会被瞬间启动的烙印即时抹杀……而烙印的瞬间启动，会引发眉心的疼痛。」  
　  
听着这样的话，锥生一缕茫然，脑中一片混乱。  
　  
眉心的……疼痛？  
　  
那么，他总是在他面前皱着眉，会不会是因为……  
　  
「他疏远你，是因为他知道自己无法回应你的感情。他知道自己注定留不住感情，即使回应了，也注定无疾而终。」  
　  
注定留不住，无疾而终……  
　  
「用不了多少时间，他的感情就会被抹杀得一干二净，而不会忘记的你，就会是最痛苦的那个。」  
　  
不忘记……就会痛苦……  
　  
所以……  
　  
【不要再接近我，对你没有好处……】  
　  
总是和他保持着距离的黑发金瞳的青年如是说。  
　  
到底……怎么回事！？  
　  
「这就是雷米尔疏远你的理由。」  
　  
看着锥生一缕明显的混乱，卡菡笑了。  
　  
锥生一缕这个躯壳卡菡志在必得，无论她是否能成功蛊惑这个固执的人类。  
　  
「所以，你不想再确认一下吗？雷米尔到底是不是真的……」  
　  
“闭嘴！不要再说了！！”  
　  
心被扰乱了，最在乎的感情被别人以这样的方式证实，锥生一缕却丝毫不觉得开心。  
　  
锥生一缕抬手捂住了发疼的头，另一手抬刀指向了门外的暗紫光团。  
　  
不知情的时候，锥生一缕还可以认为自己的感情被轻视是因为自己在那个人心中没有地位。知道内情以后他再也不可以这样认为了。  
　  
假如对方所说的是真的，那个人拒绝他的感情就是最正确的做法。他想必是认为纠结于没有结果的私情，不仅会令执着的计划无法实现，还会令两人堕入万劫不复……  
　  
锥生一缕被推开，合情合理。  
　  
但即使再合情合理，即使这其实是避免他受伤害的最正确做法，锥生一缕也无法感到愉快。  
　  
深知自己从来不是什么伟大的人，锥生一缕很清楚知道自己骨子里有着叛逆。什么是对他好，什么会伤害他，他都明白，却依然不愿安然接受。只因他的心已经认定了，那“正确”的根本不是他想要的。为了想要的结果，锥生一缕就有可能无视那些“正确”。  
　  
他知道这样的情况正在被利用。  
　  
眼前的恶魔，想要利用他无视“正确”的叛逆心。  
　  
锥生一缕死皱着眉头，“你究竟有什么目的！为什么一直纠缠我！！你一直针对我，究竟为了什么！？”  
　  
他死死盯住那暗紫的光团，他不明白为什么这个恶魔女人会一直盯着自己不放。假如像锥生零所说的上一世的情况，以锥生一缕之身强迫锥生零杀死他已经是不可能实现的情况了，锥生零已经没有任何理由需要杀死锥生一缕了。  
　  
那么，夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，还有什么用？她一而再再而三地提起雷米尔，有什么目的？  
　  
锥生一缕忽然大睁了眼，他终于想到了某个可能性，“你要对付的是他？”  
　  
锥生一缕想起，之前在商议时了解到的情况。  
　  
他终于忍不住激动大吼：“你想利用我，引他堕落，让他失去救零的力量是不是！！”  
　  
————  
　  
“你应该知道，没有人能阻止那个人。玖兰优姬会死，到时如果你想活下去，玖兰枢就要死。”  
　  
白蕗狂化之血诱导的幻觉依照主人的目标制造，幻觉直指内心。此刻白蕗更针对着锥生零心中的执着，制造着幻觉。  
　  
玖兰枢不在场，但白蕗更知道他绝对有能力知道现在发生的一切，他到底因为什么而没有出现，白蕗更不想考虑，也没有顾忌。她只有些好奇，对现在发生的所有情况，玖兰枢竟没有任何现身阻止的意思。  
　  
白蕗更不知道玖兰枢在打什么主意，却也不在乎。现在的时机，她什么也不想顾。  
　  
狂化之血的致幻作用下，锥生零看到眼前的白蕗更散成了白色烟雾，烟雾聚出了一只巨大的白色蜘蛛，张牙舞爪的蜘蛛从容不迫地向他走来。  
　  
“杀了玖兰枢，你自己一个人活下去，会是什么样的情形？”  
　  
锥生零渐渐连眼前的巨大蜘蛛也看不清了，那蜘蛛仿佛直接从胸腔裂出了庞然大口，大口中全是浓稠外溢的白色烟雾。大口猝不及防地逼近，毫不犹豫将他吞噬了。烟雾就这么把他彻底笼罩住，将他纳入了迷阵。  
　  
锥生零静静站立于烟雾迷阵之中，无动于衷。  
　  
白茫茫的烟雾中光影在变幻，锥生零渐渐看到了什么。一个个熟悉的人影背对着他，在他眼前缓慢地向前走着。玖兰枢，锥生一缕，玖兰优姬，夜刈十牙，黑主灰阎……他们一直背对着他，决绝地向前走。  
　  
锥生零看到，背对着他的玖兰枢背影忽然扭曲，在眼前碎成漫天飞舞的光。  
　  
然后，一个少年从锥生零身边冲了出去。那个惊慌失措的银发少年在他在眼前奔跑，在他眼前追赶，追赶那慢慢远去的人群。那些人离得那么近，走得那么慢，那个拼命追赶的人却无论如何也追不上。  
　  
他看到那个人忽然摔在了地上，他听见他用着自己的声音，歇斯底里地朝远离的人群呼喊，哀求他们留下。  
　  
然而，没有任何人回头，那群熟悉的人似乎对那个人的呼喊充耳不闻，他们就这么一直往前走。走着走着，那些渐行渐远人身躯开始变化，他们变得佝偻，老态，最后一个接一个地消失了。锥生零看着那个狼狈地抱头蜷缩在地上的人，看着那个紫眸中失去光彩的银发少年。他看到他终于成了孤身一人。  
　  
只余一人，永远活下去……  
　  
看着这样本该对锥生零来说冲击巨大的情形，似乎已经魔怔了的人反而笑了，讽刺地笑。  
　  
白蕗更依然端坐在地上，由始至终她都不曾移动过。她看着锥生零就这么在她眼前定定地站着，不曾发出一丝声响，没了动静。到最后他居然笑了，尽管他笑得比哭还苦。  
　  
这时白蕗更站了起身，她拍了拍刚刚锥生零以血蔷薇藤蔓击穿地下室墙壁时溅到身上的细碎砾石，并随手捡折起身边一截残垣中暴露出的混凝土钢筋。手持着那简陋的利器，白蕗更慢慢朝陷入幻觉的锥生零走去。  
　  
「杀了他……」  
　  
吸血鬼猎人协会总部地下室中渐渐回响起轰鸣，古老恢宏的熔炉和源金属都似乎不知缘由地在开始躁动。  
　  
看着眼前那个渐渐失去所有力气，缓缓跪落的少年，白蕗更忽然有些羡慕。  
　  
有着自己的执着，这样的人，真好。  
　  
「快杀了他……」  
　  
白蕗更看了看握在手中的钢筋，随后看向了一旁那一直看戏的恶魔分身。  
　  
完成这一步以后，她也就解脱了吧？  
　  
「杀了他……我让你杀了他！」  
　  
白蕗更俯视着那个下跪的少年，她在满室的熔炉轰鸣和恶魔之语的回响中喃喃自语：“其实呢，怎么样死去对我来说都已经没什么所谓了……但是啊……”  
　  
下跪的少年依然没有动静。  
　  
白蕗更以粗糙扭曲的钢筋抬起了锥生零的下巴，看着那张脸，她的唇角勾出了笑。  
　  
“我唯独不愿意一而再，再而三地面临‘被利用而死’这种讨厌的局面呐……”  
　  
熔炉口的火焰忽然燃烧得从未如此剧烈，烈火中的源金属似乎不受控制了。它不断挣扎着似乎想脱离火焰的包围，想从熔炉口突出重围。  
　  
白蕗更却没有去理会这个情况，因为这才是恶魔要她做的真正任务——在活化的源金属面前杀死锥生零。  
　  
「杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他——！！」  
　  
耳边充斥着刺耳的格杀命令，白蕗更抬手，举起了握于手中的钢筋。尖锐截面决绝地朝锥生零胸口扎下。  
　  
带着停息吸血鬼杀戮，杀尽世间吸血鬼执念的源金属感应到白蕗更的杀心，迅速活化起来，眼看就要对白蕗更发动攻击了。  
　  
但是，本应陷入暴动，一触即发的源金属却在一瞬间不可思议地忽然止住了所有动静。  
　  
“铮！”  
　  
一声脆响，白蕗更手中的钢筋断成了两截，掉在了地上。然而掉落于地的除了两截钢筋还有一只断手。白蕗更踉跄后退了数步，再次跌坐在了地上，她的右手自小臂中部被切断了。  
　  
看着这样的情形，白蕗更皱起了眉，但她脸上依然没有多少其他情绪。哀莫大于心死，白蕗更的心似乎已经死了，她皱眉只因疑惑，却不过多在意输赢。  
　  
血蔷薇再次解放了，围绕着锥生零的银白藤蔓繁纹遍布，闪着柔和的翠绿光芒。而他周身围绕的除了银白的蔷薇藤还有另一圈血红的荆棘。  
　  
银发少年身后凝聚出了浓郁的黑色烟雾，烟雾散开慢慢显现出了人形，一手圈住银发少年腰身的褐发红眼纯血之君姿态悠闲地站着。  
　  
银白藤蔓温柔的绿色光芒纹饰闪动之中，熔炉中的源金属平静了，但它始终不能彻底安静。而且熔炉的躁动依然在继续，甚至比一开始更强烈了。  
　  
血红荆棘在白蕗更想伤锥生零的一瞬间出击了，而血蔷薇也在同一时间解放了。  
　  
白蕗狂化之血的致幻能力被带上远古王族纯血净化之力的血蔷薇轻易破解，被白蕗更杀心所激化的源金属也在血蔷薇带着的熟悉力量下平静了。  
　  
白蕗更并不知道锥生零的阵营里有着一个远古纯血王族，但她不疑惑白蕗狂化之血的力量会被破解。她也不在乎到这时终于出现的玖兰枢，甚至对血蔷薇力量居然能安抚源金属不感兴趣。  
　  
白蕗更疑惑的是另一件事，“你居然还保留着心智？”  
　  
白蕗更知道，即使血蔷薇有王族纯血的新力量加成，锥生零也必须保留心智才能使出刚刚破除幻觉的一击。而刚刚的锥生零明明已经陷入了幻觉，他明明已经陷入了那个针对他内心执着而建的幻觉。  
　  
血蔷薇藤蔓这时安静下来了，锥生零也彻底定住了他的心神。  
　  
玖兰枢率先开了口，笃定地说：“你的幻觉可以蒙蔽很多情况，让人轻易相信它会发生。可惜你针对零制造的幻觉却是没用的。因为零知道，他最害怕发生的事，已经不可能发生了。”  
　  
白蕗更不知道，即使幻觉如何扰乱锥生零的心绪，他也不可能再在“杀死玖兰枢，孤独活着”这样的幻觉中中计。只因为他深知，那样的情形不可能会发生了。  
　  
锥生零和玖兰枢已经立下了伴侣誓言，这是白蕗更不会知道的情况。一旦锥生零死了，玖兰枢就会一同毁灭。反之，玖兰枢死了，锥生零也会一起死去。不能同生，便要同死。  
　  
锥生零是绝不可能毁掉玖兰优姬的，如此一来，再逼锥生零做什么选择便变得没有意义。对锥生零来说，他的未来只有两个结果：要么和玖兰枢一起活着，要么和玖兰枢一起死去。  
　  
锥生零早就知道自己命不久矣，这个情况似乎一直没有变过。只是这一世一直走到现在，他的死大概要带上另一个人了，带上那个一直以来被他多次推开的人。那个人用上了无法解开的方法，让他再也推不开。那个人以这样的方法告诉了他，这一次，他们生死相随。  
　  
这一次，为了活着，锥生零会全力一搏；但如果不能活，他也已经做好了心理准备，和玖兰枢一起湮灭。  
　  
————  
　  
爪：优姬的蝴蝶翅膀不是我玛丽苏哈，是漫画里出现过的（虽然漫画里她根本没用那翅膀飞起来过）。  
　


	190. 虚与实（四）

第六十七章 虚与实（四）  
　  
吸血鬼猎人小镇。  
　  
之前倒下的猎人终于全部苏醒了。  
　  
然而之前街道上那场战斗的两个重要主角早已没了身影。  
　  
据最早醒来的人所说，控制了他们的正是之前轰动一时的“纯血种死亡事件”的凶手，那个来历不明，力量诡异的猎杀纯血种的猎人。而出手自那个诡异猎人手中解救了他们的，居然是一个新出现的纯血种少女。  
　  
猎人对他们下了毒手，吸血鬼却对他们施以援手……  
　  
至于这场战斗后来如何了，那个猎杀纯血种的诡异猎人，和那个忽然出现的纯血种少女，到底谁胜谁负，他们还来不及问。  
　  
眼下，仍处境混乱的猎人们需要好好休养生息。  
　  
而在城镇中的某处，手头上该做的事全部完成以后，玖兰优姬和悄悄归队的蓝堂英这时隐匿了行踪和气息，行走在前往猎人协会总部地下室的路上。  
　  
相比另一边的任务，蓝堂英和玖兰优姬共同的任务算是简单的，而且没有风险——不过是一场戏。  
　  
一场纯血种与猎杀纯血种的猎人之间的大战戏码，玖兰优姬一直在幕前。蓝堂英则一直在幕后操纵着他那如同真人的傀儡，那极细冰丝带动的牵线傀儡。  
　  
这一场戏的关键是将那些陷入疯狂的猎人的控制夺取，而通过对远古纯血的研究，天才少年蓝堂英轻易地做到了。他只不过是只利用了极少量的远古纯血，转变了方向将狂化之血的致狂激化。不同于存世的纯血种中，白蕗纯血致狂，菖藤纯血净化，远古王族的纯血包含了所有属性，而且能力还能大程度增幅。加倍致人癫狂还是快速使人镇静，不过一线之差。  
　  
早一点的时候，留在他们身边的锥生零的纯血种化身忽然告诉玖兰优姬，小心那个恶魔女人找上门。  
　  
到如今，任务已经结束了，他们也不曾见到任何那个恶魔敌人的踪迹。  
　  
但是无论如何，他们这边的任务已经完成了，不管之后另一边的行动结果会如何，这一边也已经无后顾之忧了。  
　  
虽然接下来的事已经不是他们能插手的了，但他们还是需要按照原计划准备到指定的地点集合。  
　  
然而就在这时，伏于玖兰优姬肩头的萤火虫化身传来了某个信息。  
　  
一个追加的新任务。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零直视着白蕗更，“在源金属面前动杀机，应该是卡菡对你的要求，对吧？”  
　  
白蕗更没有应答，锥生零径直说了下去：“你这样做的话，执念极强的源金属就会活化，它会直接杀了你。”  
　  
在锥生零的要求中，玖兰枢一直强行隐藏着。为的是不让玖兰枢在加入战局的情形下暴露杀心，诱发源金属的活化。  
　  
锥生零知道白蕗更是卡菡的躯壳人选，所以卡菡是不能直接杀了白蕗更的。她要白蕗更杀锥生零，恐怕是要借源金属杀了白蕗更，意图以这样的方法摧毁白蕗更的心脏。破坏唯一的白蕗心血，这就是卡菡的目的。  
　  
白蕗更看着对面静立的二人，她淡淡一笑，“那又如何？源金属不杀我，你们不也是非杀我不可的么？都是一死罢了。”  
　  
锥生零摇头，想说什么，最终却什么都没有说。  
　  
熔炉中的源金属此时再度活化，如同沸腾的液体，不断地躁动着。  
　  
白蕗更一直都能听见那个恶魔的声音。源金属即使没有暴走，也已经活化了。这样的情形下，恶魔分身开始一刻不休地怂恿白蕗更杀了锥生零。  
　  
即使她刚刚的袭击失败了，她仍一直能听得见那恶魔分身的声音。  
　  
「白蕗更，如果还想我实现你的愿望，现在，马上杀了他！！」  
　  
白蕗更看着锥生零，忽然笑了。  
　  
“对呢……我现在也有自己想要完成的事了……”  
　  
看着白蕗更决绝的笑容，感应到源金属又再度活化的迹象，锥生零皱眉，似乎终于感到了大事不妙。  
　  
白蕗更忽然闪身消失，再次闪现时她已来到了锥生零的跟前，完好的左手上露出了锋利的爪。  
　  
“所以，还是你去死吧！！”  
　  
白蕗更抬手，丝毫没有顾忌在场的玖兰枢，利爪毫不犹豫地朝锥生零胸口扎去。  
　  
就在这时，白蕗更那强烈杀意的刺激下，源金属终于暴走了。  
　  
玖兰枢看到白蕗更不顾一切般直接攻击锥生零，血红荆棘瞬间激发，向白蕗更袭去。  
　  
而在锥生零的视角，他看得见突击而来的源金属，目标直指眼前正准备攻击自己的白蕗更。  
　  
两人同时出击，却不是下杀手，只为阻截。玖兰枢控制血红荆棘切断白蕗更左手的瞬间，源金属被绿光闪动的血蔷薇藤蔓截住了。  
　  
然而两只手都断了的白蕗更依然不死心，她对玖兰枢的截击不管不顾，有什么锋利之物被她控制着，再次袭向锥生零胸膛。  
　  
玖兰枢控制着血红荆棘不断拦截白蕗更控制着的东西，荆棘被数次截断后他才看清了，被白蕗更挥动着新的“双手”所控制发动攻击的，竟是数不清的极细蛛丝。  
　  
两只手都被切断的白蕗更，断腕处聚集了她细小的蜘蛛化身，代替着她的手。这样的“一双手”控制着无数细得几乎看不见的蛛丝向着锥生零发动攻击，锋利蛛丝切割着靠近截击的血红荆棘。  
　  
而源金属的一击被翠绿光芒的血蔷薇截下，它没有攻击锥生零，但这一次它也不曾被血蔷薇的绿色光芒安抚，随即转向，再次击向白蕗更。  
　  
锥生零狠狠皱着眉。  
　  
玖兰枢不断截下白蕗更对锥生零的攻击，锥生零则在以血蔷薇和黑刀为想杀自己的白蕗更抵挡源金属的追击，还要时不时躲避她杀意浓烈的攻击。如此情况下，三人忽然陷入了诡异的僵持。  
　  
专注拦截保护的鲜红色荆棘，阻截源金属攻击的银绿色藤蔓，透着凛冽杀伐意识的透明蛛丝，已经活化地愤怒源金属，四方力量不断在地下室中厮杀搏斗。地下室的大门墙壁上出现了越来越多深刻可怕的切割痕迹，巨大熔炉默默见证着这场混乱的攻击，抵御，阻挠，挽救。  
　  
白蕗更看准了玖兰枢和锥生零需要她的心脏，因而毫不犹豫地利用着锥生零对自己的保护，更是完全不留情面地对他发动全力攻击。而玖兰枢也不曾对她造成多少伤害，为了保住白蕗更的心脏，他的血红荆棘没有任何向她要害攻击的行动，仅仅是在截下她对锥生零的攻击。  
　  
蛛丝的攻击渐渐变弱，蛛丝也慢慢变得不再锋利了，白蕗更的力量越来越弱了。  
　  
蛛丝无法再切割任何东西的情况下，它们开始在主人的调动下极限的发挥它们的柔韧特性，死死缠绕捆绞那阻挠的血红荆棘。被缠绕的一部分血红荆棘则一瞬间散作了雾，每一个细微液滴都带着锋刃，发狠绞割蛛丝。  
　  
调动全力恢复之下，白蕗更的右手这时已经复原得差不多了，还没来得及长出皮肤的右手鲜红肌理蠕动明显，指尖还长出了尖利指甲。  
　  
白蕗更再次挥起双手，“左手”蛛丝终于在血雾和血红荆棘的多方位阻截之下寻到了漏洞死角。迅猛出击的蛛丝卷住了锥生零的手臂，不再锋利的丝丝缕缕猛然一拽之下，锥生零的身体向白蕗更的方向摔去。  
　  
如此情形下锥生零却仍没有自救，血蔷薇的藤蔓在这样的关头依然死死抵挡住了源金属对白蕗更的攻击。黑刀挥出，加入阻截寻找死角攻击的源金属。  
　  
玖兰枢狠皱眉头之际，那部分散开的血雾再次凝成了血红荆棘，狠狠割断了白蕗更的右手腕，然而到这时，白蕗更的右手利爪已经尽数没入了锥生零的肩头。  
　  
锥生零一声闷哼，冷艳的蔷薇香喷薄而出，珍贵的纯血瞬息之间源源流失。  
　  
浓烈杀意的波动下源金属疯狂暴走了，如同鞭子，又有着锋利特性的源金属狠狠击向白蕗更。  
　  
玖兰枢想阻截源金属，保住白蕗心血。但血红荆棘毕竟是吸血鬼的能力，根本无法匹敌。而且刚刚玖兰枢血红荆棘割断白蕗更右手的行动带上了极重杀意，源金属竟分出一支开始主动攻击玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢这时已经无法分心去保白蕗心血，偏偏锥生零似乎在肩头吃痛下反应不及了，他已经没有余力再拖开白蕗更了。  
　  
眼看源金属就要自白蕗更背后贯穿她的胸膛。  
　  
就在这时，白蕗更忽然死扯住勒紧锥生零手臂的蛛丝，狠狠一拉，转了身。  
　  
“零！！”  
　  
“噗嗤”一声，源金属正正击穿了锥生零的胸口。  
　  
源金属击穿锥生零胸口的一瞬间白蕗更闪身退开了，而暴走的源金属竟在沾染锥生零鲜血的一瞬间，不可思议地平静了下来，甚至没有再追击白蕗更。  
　  
锥生零身体狠狠地僵住了，缠绕于臂上的银白藤蔓迅速萎顿，枯萎，回收，血蔷薇恢复银枪状态。血蔷薇之枪和黑刀相继脱手，跌落在地。  
　  
源金属没有再追击白蕗更，长鞭一般的源金属就这么从锥生零胸膛狠狠拽离，回到了熔炉之中。  
　  
随后，源金属仿佛彻底陷入了沉寂。  
　  
锥生零被松开的身体就这么倒下了，倒在了疾冲而至的玖兰枢怀里。  
　  
“零！不要闭眼！！看着我！！”  
　  
鲜血的气息随着鲜血的逃逸喷薄而出，一双明亮眼睛如玖兰枢所求地没有闭上，但它们渐渐失去了光彩。  
　  
倒在玖兰枢怀里的身体在碎裂，即使是纯血种，源金属击穿心脏，等同于宣布死亡。  
　  
玖兰枢很清楚这样的情形已经没有多少挽留的可能，但他还是不死心，“零！！喝我的血！！零！！”  
　  
然而玖兰枢怀中的银发少年身躯依然就这么一点一点化成白色的光点碎片。  
　  
锥生零想说什么，但他已经没有力气了。  
　  
直到越过了某个临界，锥生零的躯体在一瞬间彻底崩解，裂成了漫天碎光。  
　  
“！！！”  
　  
碎光慢慢消失，一切化作不可挽留的虚无。  
　  
玖兰枢一瞬间失了神，他似乎忘了需要复仇，忘了想办法再去挽留。他就这么虚抱着空荡荡的衣物，陷入彻底的死寂。  
　  
不过数秒，玖兰枢的身体和锥生零一样忽然开始崩解了。褐发的纯血之君脸上露出了不可思议的微笑，似乎是欣慰，似乎是解脱。  
　  
玖兰枢忽然抬头看向了那个一直旁观的恶魔分身，他笑了。  
　  
“你以为你赢了。”  
　  
恶魔分身不语，它在笑，嘲笑着那纯血种的强自镇定。  
　  
然后它忽然听到他又说了一句：  
　  
“你没有，赢的是我。”  
　  
直到一个瞬间，地下室的空中再次飞舞起满室的虚假流萤，地上徒留一堆衣物。  
　  
纯血种的死亡总是如此，无温度的光慢慢消失，什么痕迹都不会留下。  
　  
一同毁灭……伴侣誓言？  
　  
看着眼前的情形，看着极有可能是血族世界重现的缔结成功的伴侣誓言应验时刻，白蕗更不发一言。  
　  
随着纯白光点全部消失，一直在旁的恶魔分身能感应到，那个纯善灵魂，和那个纯血种吸血鬼的灵魂，两个灵魂的气息都在渐渐消失。  
　  
那个支撑万年的灵魂已经没有足够的力量再次转生，它连形体都已经聚拢不出了。随着最后一世的死亡，那个灵魂缓缓弱化，继而消亡。而那个纯血种吸血鬼，他那个还算年轻的灵魂居然跟随弱化的纯善灵魂一起消亡了。  
　  
直到恶魔分身终于再也感应不到那两个灵魂的能量波动，它终于大笑起来了。  
　  
「做得很好，白蕗更。」  
　  
卡菡要白蕗更以浓重杀意活化源金属，在这样的前提下设法杀死锥生零。她要她这样去做，除了因为她的诅咒，还有着别的目的。只是她不曾想饭过，白蕗更居然能完成得那么好。  
　  
「想不到你居然能以最完美的方法完成任务，而且还能活下来。」  
　  
现在，那愚蠢的纯善灵魂也已经彻底消散，它已经不需要再守在白蕗更身边监视了。  
　  
「你的愿望，我会好好实现的，哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
张狂的笑声在地下室回荡着，暗紫光团就这么消失了。  
　  
随着恶魔分身的离开，猎人协会地下室重新陷入了平静，只有古老恢宏的熔炉口火焰安静燃烧的细微声音。  
　  
白蕗更艰难地走到了地下室的一面墙边，她就这么倚着那面墙壁，在地板上坐了下来。  
　  
不知道是不是因为白蕗更的杀意彻底平息了，源金属对她的任何行动都没有反应。  
　  
她的衣服有好些地方撕破了，灰尘蒙上了她的头发面庞，让她看起来狼狈不堪。她新生出的右手到现在也还没有长出新的皮肤，连同她身上所有伤口都没有愈合的迹象。纯血种身体极强的自愈能力彻底停止了。  
　  
终于做完了要做的那些事，白蕗更很累。身体似乎不再是自己的了，使不出一丝力气。  
　  
她真的很累，油尽灯枯的那种累。  
　  
“咔。”  
　  
安静的地下室传来了一声轻微的异响。  
　  
白蕗更看到自己还没有长出新皮肤的右手如同被钝器击中的瓷器陶器，慢慢开裂。  
　  
她的时间，走到尽头了……  
　  
————  
　  
“你想利用我，引他堕落，让他失去救零的力量是不是！！”  
　  
雷米尔是天使，他光明属性的灵魂力量是唯一适合焕发锥生零灵魂新生的燃料。而他一旦堕落，他的灵魂力量就会因灵核沾染污点而变成黑暗属性，无论散去重聚多少次，力量都无法再恢复光明。如此一来雷米尔将彻底失去焕发锥生零灵魂新生的机会。  
　  
听着锥生一缕说出的不标准答案，卡菡越发愉悦了。  
　  
「不太对……你还不知道吧，玖兰李土的心脏已经被我毁掉了。」  
　  
绝对的重磅消失让锥生一缕反应不过来。  
　  
玖兰心血……留住灵魂的机会毁了？  
　  
零用尽机缘得到的机会……  
　  
银发少年陷入了沉默，恶魔却在笑。  
　  
「玖兰李土的心血已经缺失，如果你的哥哥想要活下去，他就必须选择杀了那个玖兰小丫头，或者他会杀了玖兰枢……」  
　  
锥生一缕清楚自己哥哥的性格，他笃定反驳，“不！零不会！”  
　  
卡菡却不坚持，反而马上转了话锋。  
　  
「对，他不会。而且就在清晨，锥生零的第三次灵魂剥离已经发生过了。」  
　  
听着嘅的话，锥生一缕的心脏跳得越来越快，如果她说的都是真的，形势已经变得如此紧迫了？  
　  
「所以，这样的情况下，你觉得焕发灵魂新生还有必要吗？」  
　  
锥生一缕有一瞬间的愣怔。  
　  
假如不需要焕发灵魂，那代表着什么……  
　  
卡菡轻轻地一声意味不明的笑。  
　  
「假如焕发灵魂新生不需要发生，雷米尔是不是堕落就都没关系了。所以你猜到时他会不会为了你堕落？」  
　  
锥生一缕的头越来越痛，一瞬间他是真的有奢想这个可能性，可这假设必须建立在残忍的前提下。他又一次在心中产生了那不可饶恕的自私。  
　  
锥生一缕极力稳住心神，咬牙切齿地说着：“你……你一直在针对我，而且还一直在针对那个人，这究竟是为了什么！？你分明……你分明……”  
　  
卡菡故意摧毁玖兰李土的心脏，表面上是履行了她的“承诺”，让锥生零在杀不杀玖兰兄妹上做出抉择。但到了这时，一直被纠缠的锥生一缕终于察觉到了不对劲。  
　  
“——！！”  
　  
锥生一缕对自己想到的可能性震惊不已。  
　  
卡菡破摧毁兰李土的心脏，为的是把锥生零活下去的计划彻底破坏，这是她从夺取玖兰李土躯壳开始就能做到的事。既然如此，她为什么还要在这一点已经办到了的前提下纠缠不休地意图夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，为什么还要想法设法让雷米尔堕落？  
　  
因为……  
　  
“你是在转移注意力！！你的目标早就不是零了！！”  
　  
锥生一缕一声大喝。  
　  
然而他不懂。  
　  
到底为什么？她这样做，有什么意义？  
　  
如雷米尔所说，即使意图已经被识破，锥生一缕也一直是卡菡的目标，不知缘由。  
　  
而其实更准确来说的话，在卡菡发现雷米尔心思的那一刻起，锥生一缕就成了卡菡的最终目标。  
　  
这一次卡菡是发自真心地在赞叹：  
　  
「呵呵……终于发现了啊……」  
　  
锥生一缕还无法从震惊中回神，他无法注意到对面的暗紫光团在一瞬间变得更亮了。  
　  
「唔？」  
　  
卡菡忽然发出了一声略带惊讶的感叹，好一会儿后，她笑了。  
　  
「锥生一缕，有一个好消息要告诉你，现在雷米尔即使堕落也已经没有关系了，他再也不需要焕发你哥哥灵魂的新生了。」  
　  
听着这样的话，锥生一缕猛然惊醒，“什么意思！！你在说什么！！”  
　  
然后，锥生一缕听到恶魔在大笑。  
　  
「他死了，你的哥哥，锥生零死了。哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　


	191. 虚与实（五）

第六十七章 虚与实（五）  
　  
「他死了，你的哥哥，锥生零死了。哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
一声铿锵，锥生一缕长刀脱了手。  
　  
跌坐在地的银发少年死死捂住了耳朵，“住口！你说谎！！这不可能！！”  
　  
然而恶魔的声音从来就不是靠捂住耳朵就能听不见的，卡菡低笑着，依然畅所欲言，说的话直接在锥生一缕脑海中回荡。  
　  
「所以呢，事已至此，你不想一想自己吗？你的哥哥死了，雷米尔就不需要一直维持着天使之身，你不想试一试吗？锥生一缕。试试看在不需要考虑你哥哥的情形下，雷米尔会不会为了你而堕落……」  
　  
锥生一缕背靠着床坐在地上抱着头大吼：“他堕落了对你有什么好处！你这么做有什么意义！你到底什么目的！！”  
　  
“你不需要知道……”  
　  
突如其来的声音在近距离响起，机械而平缓的话让心绪过于激动混乱的锥生一缕措手不及。手臂被狠狠扭转，他整个人被按在了地上。一声金属响，刚刚脱手掉落的长刀被踢远了。  
　  
抓住锥生一缕的竟是刚刚跌入单人寝室，晕阙过去的男子宿舍长。  
　  
他是什么时候醒来的！？  
　  
头发忽然被扯住，锥生一缕被迫抬了头。  
　  
直到他看清眼前时，门口处的不再是那个暗紫光团了，倒地的吸血鬼少女就在刚刚的空当缓缓站了起来。  
　  
少女张开的眼成了鲜红色，吸血鬼的催眠能力被控制身体的人发动了。少女缓缓开口：  
　  
“锥生一缕，你想不想知道雷米尔对你的真实想法？”  
　  
不……  
　  
不可以……  
　  
身体不再由自己操控，内心的想法失去了理智的克制。心底最真实的渴望被挖出，遵从着催眠者的引诱，他终于还是说出了不被自己允许的答案：  
　  
“想。”  
　  
锥生一缕的发声变得僵硬，声线变得平缓，他仿佛不是在和敌人对话。他变得如同机械地播报固定指令的发声机器，不受控制地在陷落。  
　  
吸血鬼少女唇角上扬，一双眼睛却在这时变成了暗紫。  
　  
看着那双眼睛，锥生一缕从未如此绝望过。  
　  
“我可以用我的方法帮你，作为交换，你把力量借给我，你愿意吗？”  
　  
刚听到双生哥哥的死讯，锥生一缕消沉得几乎不愿意再坚持下去。此刻再听到这样的问话，还发现自己被控制了，他的心仿佛忘了再跳动，死寂的眼中默默流出了泪。  
　  
想及那个人已经不需要考虑是不是堕落，他心底生出一丝最不该去想的渴望，基于双生哥哥已死的前提下。  
　  
这样龌龊至极的心思不该存在，不可原谅。  
　  
头皮被扯得生疼，头颅被迫昂起，颈脖强行曲起到了疼痛的地步。他心中拼命想要挣扎，想要伸手死死捂上自己的嘴，但他却根本无法控制肢体。他发现自己甚至连想闭上眼，不再看那个吸血鬼少女的眼睛也做不到。  
　  
他看见那个恶魔在笑，他看见她透过别人的身体在笑。  
　  
不可以！  
　  
谁来！！  
　  
阻止我！！  
　  
泪水滚落，纵使再不愿意，锥生一缕依然违背心中想法颤巍巍地张开了嘴。  
　  
“够了。”  
　  
锥生一缕终于没有把那最不可饶恕的话说出。  
　  
一阵绿色光芒凭空闪出，一个突然赶到的人及时捂上了锥生一缕的嘴。直到身上压制的重量消失，锥生一缕看到了跌在一旁再次晕倒的男子宿舍长。  
　  
锥生一缕听到某人的声音，但这声音又和记忆中有些不一样。那声音属于一个他算不上认识多深的人，在他的记忆里那个人总是在笑，但那习惯戏诩悠闲的声音此刻却变得严肃而认真。  
　  
墨绿眼眸的黑发青年及时出现了，他从死死压制住锥生一缕的男子宿舍长手下将他救了出来。  
　  
初蹲在了锥生一缕身边，他伸出的手捂在了锥生一缕嘴上，截住了几乎不可弥补的话，打断了即将冲口而出的祸。  
　  
初看向了门口的那个吸血鬼少女，带着威压低喝：“退下。”  
　  
卡菡所使用的那个吸血鬼少女躯壳只是个不曾进行过能力强化的LevelB，面对纯血王族的初，她的能力发挥到极限也无法抗衡。躯壳身体在瑟瑟发抖，卡菡果断脱离之际，吸血鬼少女跪落在地。  
　  
一下子恢复意识的吸血鬼少女不记得发生过什么，她惶恐地下跪，向纯血王族低头。  
　  
随着吸血鬼少女脱离控制，锥生一缕也随即脱离了她的催眠。捂在嘴上的手松开了，全身无力的锥生一缕狼狈地瘫倒在地，连起来的力气也没有。  
　  
初知道雷米尔隐藏锥生一缕的方法，他只需要知道锥生一缕的位置，就能准确开启虚空裂缝，来到这结界之内。而锥生一缕的位置，他不可能不知道。  
　  
初站了起来，几乎是同时，一只隐藏的细小生物恢复了它本来的颜色，并从锥生一缕身上爬到了原主人的肩头。一直以来彻底隐藏了气息身形，代替它的主人分散侦查，为主人精准定位的，就是这样的一只又一只小小蜥蜴。  
　  
那是初的纯血种化身，善于隐藏的细小变色龙。  
　  
由于初的要求，雷米尔一直没有隔绝过初这个特定化身的感应，因此昨天夜晚这个房间里发生的一切初都知道。昨晚初没有问完就被雷米尔打断的问题是，他有没有考虑过他和锥生一缕之间的可能性。  
　  
初这么问，只因为他其实早就已经发现了——另一个天使，那个几乎是最不可能的创世之战诞生的战斗天使，他不可思议拥有了那种珍贵的感情。  
　  
墨绿的绿眸视线不曾离开过结界之外的卡菡本体半分，“谈话到此为止，锥生一缕，你到那边去。”  
　  
锥生一缕身侧重新裂出一道虚空裂缝，但他的注意力却不曾被它分去一丝一毫。  
　  
锥生一缕艰难地支撑起身，伸手死死抓住了初的手腕，“零……零呢？”  
　  
初死死皱着眉头，没有回答，只沉声说：“别问了，过去，这是为你好……”  
　  
“你先告诉我！零怎么了！！”对于初这不肯直接回答，转移话题的做法，锥生一缕一颗心开始发冷，他的声音中带上了不可控制的哭腔，他在大声质问着：“你们不是要救零的吗？玖兰枢呢？他不是在零身边的吗！？零他到底怎么了！！”  
　  
初紧咬了牙关，依旧不言不语。  
　  
看着眼前的突变状况，恶魔在生气。  
　  
只差一点，只差一点就成功了。  
　  
卡菡怒极反笑。  
　  
「又是你，怎么？你的小天使已经死了，你却还要来破坏我的好事吗？」  
　  
听着卡菡的问话，锥生一缕在等初的回应。想听到这个虽然他没什么好感，但真的十分重视锥生零的人说出他所知道的真实状况。  
　  
锥生一缕那不真实的若有若无的双子之间的感觉里根本无法知道他的哥哥是不是还活着的，但即使那感觉变得再真实如今也根本无法让他安心。他不愿意相信那个恶魔刚刚说出的——锥生零已经死了。  
　  
然而他没有如愿。  
　  
初没有理会锥生一缕刚刚的质问，却对卡菡嘲讽的问话给出了回应：“Zero的事情已经结束，你的诅咒也该到此为止了。”  
　  
只一瞬间，锥生一缕觉得自己的心仿佛停止了跳动。听到初那如同板上钉钉的话，虚无缥缈的双子感应彻底失去了说服力。  
　  
锥生一缕无力地瘫坐着，抓住初手腕的手一瞬松脱。  
　  
然而松脱的手被初反手抓住了。  
　  
初提起了那失去全身力气的少年，不由分说地将他推向了虚空裂缝，闪着绿光的裂缝随即合拢消失了。  
　  
隔绝在结界外的卡菡一直无法感应结界中的灵魂波动，她眼睁睁地看着猎物被送走，情绪难得地翻涌起来了。  
　  
偏偏在这个时候来搅局……  
　  
卡菡冷冷地低笑一声，语气和引诱锥生一缕答应献出躯壳时的状态完全不一样。  
　  
「怎么？上一次是那个小天使，这一次轮到你要来多管闲事了吗？愚蠢的纯善。」  
　  
初却没有接她那挑衅的话，他只说：“一切都结束了，你的诅咒也就失去了意义。既然如此，为什么你到现在还要针对锥生一缕？即使你只是要针对纯善，他也不符合条件，他明明只是个新生的透明灵魂。”  
　  
听着这样的话，卡菡轻笑起来了，话语有些凉飕飕的。  
　  
「这件事，恐怕轮不到你来管吧？」  
　  
卡菡说的其实没有错。初和卡菡之间的关键纽带只有Zero的灵魂，假如Zero一旦不在，卡菡要做的所有无关Zero的事，初就都没有插手的理由。  
　  
而对于锥生一缕，卡菡是志在必得。  
　  
在初的沉默中，卡菡嗤笑一声，说了下去：  
　  
「你没什么事的话我可要走了，你不会以为将他送到雷米尔身边，我就找不到他了吧？」  
　  
初没有接话，静静站立于结界之中，看着眼前那暗紫的光团就这么在慢慢隐没，消失不见。  
　  
直到这时，那墨绿的眸子里终于出现了笑意。  
　  
初觉得自己万年以来从没这么痛快过。  
　  
“这一次我倒是希望你快点找到雷呢……”  
　  
————  
　  
被初忽然推入虚空裂缝，锥生一缕眼前一黑。  
　  
失去重心的人踉跄地穿过虚空裂缝，自出口跌出。浑身发凉的人坠入了另一人怀里，却想不到那人的身体竟比他还要凉。  
　  
“还好吧。”  
　  
清冷平静的嗓音响起，锥生一缕全身一震，抬头之际看到的正是那双金色的瞳。  
　  
锥生一缕惊醒，转头看向周围。  
　  
眼前一片狼藉的房间没有窗户，这似乎是个地下室，房间的大门墙壁都原因不明地被毁得差不多了。房间中没有灯，只有一个安静燃烧着的熔炉。  
　  
地下室……熔炉……  
　  
猎人协会总部！  
　  
锥生一缕没有在地下室看到其他人，偌大的地下室中只有雷米尔和他，只有他们二人。  
　  
但是，按之前一晚的商量里，这里明明就是玖兰枢和锥生零需要来的地方之一。  
　  
而且，不知道发生过什么，此刻的雷米尔脸上有着异样的苍白，显露出的力量消耗过度的短暂虚弱。  
　  
锥生一缕一双紫眸四处张望，直到他看到了不远处有两堆突兀的衣物。  
　  
墙边的一处，那是他见过的女性衣裙，恐怕是属于湮灭的白蕗更的了。而另外一处，那堆衣物当中有一件是再寻常不过的白衬衫，但那正正是他的哥哥最常穿的。  
　  
看着那件熟悉的白衬衫，锥生一缕胸口狠狠地痛起来了，但他仍不愿意相信自己的哥哥已经化作光点，从此不复存在。  
　  
锥生一缕的泪水再也止不住了，他揪住了雷米尔的衣襟，自欺欺人地质问：“零呢！零在哪里！！”  
　  
雷米尔皱着眉头，试图拉开他攥住自己衣襟的手。但他如何使力锥生一缕也不肯松手，强行拉开恐怕会伤了他。  
　  
雷米尔只说：“现在不是说这些的时候。”  
　  
“不！”泪痕满面的锥生一缕摇头，见雷米尔不肯正面回答自己的话，情绪更加不稳了，“你先告诉我，这到底怎么回事！你不是说你会救零的吗？”  
　  
心脏的跳动越来越沉重，多年以前就恢复健康的少年竟在这时重新领略到了小时候的痛。在过于激烈的悲伤绝望情绪诱导之下，锥生一缕的心脏开始发生绞痛。  
　  
身体的力量仿佛一瞬间散失无踪，紧攥布料的手指脱力起来，无力地松开了。锥生一缕甚至无力再支撑自己站立，在心脏剧烈地绞痛中身体虚软，双腿无力在站立。锥生一缕整个人毫无预兆地下坠，继而被稳稳扶住了。  
　  
锥生一缕没有哭，但泪水早已泛滥，他一双眼视线不曾离开过眼前的人，不死心地说着：“快告诉我……零还好好的，告诉我他一点事都没有……”  
　  
看着眼前那个少年几乎失去一切心灵支持的模样，雷米尔的眉心在痛，随即重重叹了气。他抱起锥生一缕，两步走到了一处墙边，让怀中的少年靠墙坐下了。  
　  
雷米尔只道：“锥生一缕，冷静一点。”  
　  
锥生一缕的胸口很痛，那份疼痛开始蔓延，此刻的他仿佛变回了小时候那个孱弱的小男孩，他无助地蜷缩着自己。雷米尔的声音听在锥生一缕耳里越来越遥远，他看不清眼前，一双眼睛早已被泪水模糊，他却连抬手去擦的力气都没有。  
　  
开口说话胸口都会痛，锥生一缕痛苦地呢喃着：“零是我最后的家人……你叫我怎么冷静……我和你不一样……”  
　  
听到少年说出这样的话来，雷米尔一瞬间死皱了眉。  
　  
然而他来不及问些什么，残破不堪的地下室中凭空出现了另一个灵魂波动。一如既往的那个波动，却比之前任何一次见面时感觉到的都要强大。  
　  
一瞬金光闪过，雷米尔和锥生一缕身外极快地笼罩上了一层金色结界。隔绝所有感知和黑暗力量触碰的结界，一如之前锥生一缕寝室的那一个。  
　  
完成结界的布置，雷米尔站起身来，转身正对了于结界外不远处的人。  
　  
在雷米尔和锥生一缕对面的不再是一团暗紫的光，那是个有着一头长卷金发，一双张狂暗紫眼眸，姿态妖娆的成熟女性。  
　  
雷米尔直视着那个金发女人，他声音平静，平静得甚至听不出敌意，“原来如此。即使灵核弱化，你聚集力量的能力也没有减退过。所以，卡菡，你之前一直在隐藏实力？”  
　  
卡菡笑了，很久没有以这样灵核化形的模样出现，自从灵核开始弱化以后。  
　  
这样的形态对阵天使，双方都无法占多少好处。天使无法伤及灵魂体，却能驱散黑暗力量。恶魔能聚集黑暗力量攻击有实体的天使，却无法对天使生命的灵核造成伤害。虽然对手是雷米尔的话她毫无胜算，但她的目的不是杀雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔说得不错，她一直在隐藏力量，只为最后一击。  
　  
而现在，时机到了。  
　  
这是卡菡实现自己真正目的的唯一机会了，她能感觉得到她灵魂某些不可逆转的变化开始加速……  
　  
然而雷米尔关心的却不是他能否有效攻击到游离灵魂这一点，之前只因为她一直隐藏力量他才放松了警惕，如今雷米尔终于开始感觉到了久违的压迫感。只因卡菡一旦化出形体，她就具备了直接伤害人类的能力。  
　  
偏偏由于某些原因，雷米尔现在的状态很差，他短时间内积攒的力量已经所剩无几了。  
　  
卡菡悠闲地站着，笑看着那曾经共事的“神的慈悲”。没有敬语，没有忌惮，卡菡以平起平坐的姿态和雷米尔对峙，“又见面了呢，雷米尔。”  
　  
这时雷米尔的敌意也渐渐明显了，“你对锥生一缕说了什么。”  
　  
锥生一缕能说出“我和你不一样”这样的话，雷米尔就已经猜到，卡菡绝对已经将某些事告诉了他。  
　  
那是不该让他知道的事情。  
　  
雷米尔知道锥生一缕是个敏感而聪明的人类，他知道锥生一缕一定已经察觉到了他们两人之间明明已经存在，却被自己一口否定了的情愫。一旦雷米尔将之否定的原因被锥生一缕知晓，无论他是不是能理解他的做法，对锥生一缕都是伤害。  
　  
察觉到雷米尔的敌意，卡菡却更愉快起来了，“没什么，不过是聊了几句。顺便告诉了他，你为什么刻意疏远他。还问了问他，想不想知道你对他的真实想法。如此而已。”  
　  
雷米尔眉头皱起，转头看了一眼那失神地倚墙坐在地上，木然流泪的少年。  
　  
自此，雷米尔确定锥生一缕已经知道了，他疏远他的理由。  
　  
知道比不知道伤害更大。  
　  
不知道，锥生一缕起码可以认为雷米尔自私，而将责任算到雷米尔头上。一旦他知道，并明白雷米尔的选择才是最不自私的，他只会更难过。  
　  
面对不可对抗的力量，选择不让事情开始是正确做法。  
　  
正确是正确，但是，多么迫于无奈。  
　  
就在雷米尔分心的时机，卡菡说：“雷米尔，那个灵魂已经湮灭了。如此一来，只要你放弃杀我，你就不用死了吧。”  
　  
雷米尔转头，静静地看着卡菡。天使对灵魂情绪的观察能力对恶魔效果无限接近于零，他根本无法看穿卡菡的意图。但是，虽然他看不穿她的意图，他却可以看到她灵魂的状态。  
　  
恶魔灵核的弱化在加速，她已经是强弩之末。  
　  
卡菡现在调动灵核凝聚全部力量强行化形，这几乎等同于自寻死路。她渐渐就会力不从心，她的死期已经迫在眉睫。到了这样的时刻，她到底为什么还要选择化形？  
　  
卡菡却不理会雷米尔的探究，径自说着：“你和我之间其实本就井水不犯河水，既然如此，把锥生一缕交给我，如何？”  
　


	192. 虚与实（六）

第六十七章 虚与实（六）  
　  
“你和我之间其实本就井水不犯河水，既然如此，把锥生一缕交给我，如何？”  
　  
雷米尔对她的提议拒绝得理所当然，“我有契约在身，必须保护他。”  
　  
卡菡当即勾唇，娇笑出声：“放心，我可不会杀他。只要他不死，你就不算违反契约，不是吗？”  
　  
强大的恶魔一旦以灵核化形，就可以直接伤害人类。所以说到底，目标还是锥生一缕？  
　  
见卡菡到了这个时候都还死盯着锥生一缕不放，雷米尔越发不理解起来，“你究竟想对锥生一缕做什么？”  
　  
妖娆妩媚的金发女人歪头看向了雷米尔身后的锥生一缕，但她只看了一眼，锥生一缕便被遮挡了。雷米尔横跨了一小步，以身体挡住了卡菡的视线。  
　  
卡菡愉快地笑了：“你觉得呢？你不是一直在挑选笼牢的人选吗？为什么你不选锥生一缕呢？”  
　  
原本雷米尔是真的不打算选择锥生一缕来炼制笼牢，只因他认定了卡菡的行动不过是为了“故意误导”。  
　  
但雷米尔越来越看不准了。  
　  
之前初说卡菡对锥生一缕所有不寻常的关注是要让雷米尔误以为“卡菡就是要夺取锥生一缕的躯壳”，而实际上不是。如此一来，雷米尔在锥生一缕身上炼制笼牢以后，失去威胁的卡菡就会去寻找她真正的目标。雷米尔再无法杀她，她则能肆无忌惮地完成她的真正目的。  
　  
雷米尔曾经坚信，卡菡对锥生一缕越是表现出感兴趣，锥生一缕就越不可能是她的真正目标。  
　  
实则虚之。  
　  
但现在，他犹豫了。  
　  
雷米尔觉得卡菡是真的有可能夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，他无法确定这个可能性有多大。  
　  
曾经的雷米尔可以在认定了什么的情况下执行到底，但现在他发现自己做不到。关心则乱，他发现不知不觉间，那个少年的存在已经到了能影响自己判断的程度了。他竟变得和人间生灵一般，感性在干扰理性。  
　  
眉心不断在痛，雷米尔发现一向只知道凭是否正确判断事物的自己不可思议地变得感情用事了。  
　  
卡菡知道雷米尔这时候已经在动摇。  
　  
大公无私？不过如此……  
　  
假如卡菡选择锥生一缕当躯壳，而雷米尔没有将锥生一缕选作笼牢的话，锥生一缕会死，他的灵魂会随卡菡崩碎。  
　  
假如雷米尔将锥生一缕选作了笼牢，而卡菡却不选择他当躯壳……拥有崩碎笼牢能力的初让雷米尔用他的灵核在锥生零体内炼制了笼牢，妄图留住他的灵魂。初已经失去了灵核，也就失去了崩碎笼牢的能力。  
　  
恶魔在嘲笑感情用事的天使。  
　  
“你是在担心吧？假如你将锥生一缕选作了笼牢，而我却不选择他当躯壳，他的灵魂会被你囚禁。被囚禁的灵魂将无法转生，散失灵识，浑浑噩噩地直至消散。”  
　  
雷米尔没有接话，不发一言。卡菡说的，他自然都知道，他只是不懂，她这么做有什么意义。  
　  
卡菡在针对一缕。到这样的时候，她还要这样做，到底是为了什么？  
　  
明确感知自己灵核变化的卡菡这时倒是不急，纤手十分悠闲地绕弄着金发，“那么，你要赌一赌吗？赌我会怎么做。”  
　  
雷米尔依然沉默。  
　  
现在的情形……  
　  
锥生一缕有结界保护，但是由于某些原因，现在的雷米尔力量陷入了低谷。  
　  
到底会怎么选？假如不在锥生一缕体内炼制笼牢，卡菡是不是真的会夺取他的躯壳？但如果她真的在这接近崩碎的时机成功夺取躯壳，锥生一缕必死无疑。而如果选择炼制笼牢，即使卡菡不选择锥生一缕作为躯壳，雷米尔依然有办法借助外力将笼牢崩碎，自绝性命，以解救锥生一缕。但到时，这个举措一旦实施，雷米尔就会死。只要他一死，而卡菡又未死的话……  
　  
雷米尔感应到卡菡这时灵魂波动开始起了变化，她的杀气在腾升。他抬腿，一脚踏出了结界以外。  
　  
“不……不要听她的……”  
　  
空洞木讷的声音自身后传来，一只脚已经踏出结界的雷米尔当即回头，他看到了那双仍不断滚落泪水的紫眸。透明的灵魂悲伤至极，浓重的悲伤暗蓝渐渐熬成了绝望的灰。  
　  
锥生一缕的眼泪还没来得及止住，他看着那个人，声音却轻得如同在自言自语，“我没有答应她任何事……她想引你堕落，她是故意要引你……在我身上炼制那个什么笼牢……”  
　  
一瞬间，一阵明亮诡异的暗紫光直接击向了锥生一缕，但那光芒却伤不到他分毫。  
　  
直到暗紫光芒暗下，只见半身已经探出结界外的雷米尔手中多出了一把金色短剑，就是这把剑和两人身边的结界将那力量巨大的冲击波尽数挡下了。  
　  
锥生一缕的话似乎揭穿卡菡的目的，对方也许是恼羞成怒了。  
　  
雷米尔手持短剑，冷冷注视着对面那个灵核明明开始急剧弱化，却依然保持着笑意嫣然的敌人。那金发紫瞳的恶魔手中多了一把和雷米尔手中金剑样式相仿的暗紫短剑。  
　  
那曾是天使的专属武器。  
　  
天使的剑是执行最神圣使命的兵器。它能崩碎满身罪孽的灵魂，是惩罚罪恶的戒尺，有着彰显使命的名字——裁罪。  
　  
卡菡的剑和雷米尔的剑本质是完全一致的，但是在裁罪剑的主人堕落成恶魔的一刻起，卡菡的裁罪剑已经被黑暗彻底污染了。染透污秽的兵器再也无法使用它最强大的那部分力量，但由于主人本身的强大，作为作战利器却依然强横。  
　  
突如其来的攻击让锥生一缕受到惊吓，他皱着眉头，伸手艰难地攥住了胸口位置的衣料。过度的悲伤和绝望诱发了他骨子里的虚弱，心口很痛很痛。只是开口发声也会牵扯出疼痛，但他知道如果不忍着疼痛将那些事情说出来，说不定他还会面对让他更痛的事。  
　  
锥生一缕倚墙瘫坐着，心脏剧烈地绞痛，小时候单纯的痛和现在极度悲伤诱发的痛相比根本不可同日而语。他口齿有些不清，说得很吃力，极轻地喃喃细语：“她要针对的是你……她要引你堕落，你不要……不要中计……”  
　  
锥生一缕几乎拼尽了力气，他忍住了胸腔中的绞痛，抬手扯住了那个一脚已经踏出金色保护圈的人的衣角，“不要死……求你……”  
　  
他仿佛一生都未如此软弱过，但这软弱却不是因为身体的疼痛而产生的，泪水止不住地扑簌而下。  
　  
孑然一身的少年发现，事到如今他已经找不到可以支撑自己内心的人，假如眼前的人也消失，他便再也没有继续存在的理由了。  
　  
他自知明明在心里曾答应过他的双生哥哥，上一世的那个自己决绝地擅自死去，这一世他决定再也不要如此了。哥哥为了能救回他，得了机缘，无论多痛都要重来，他不想轻易挥霍哥哥的心意。可是现在，他觉得自己快要撑不下去了。他甚至觉得哥哥死去以后，他是不是就可以食言了，是不是就能以死解脱……  
　  
此刻锥生一缕拉住了那个人的衣角，求他不要丢下自己。不要像曾经的那个人，像她那样丢下他，留他一人独活。这一次，无法再复仇，失去了唯一家人的他，已经找不到活下去的理由了。  
　  
他在害怕，他已经被拒绝过一次，假如再被拒绝……他怕自己会失去最后能失去的坚持，黯然赴死。  
　  
然后锥生一缕看到那个人转身在自己面前蹲下了，他轻轻掰开了他拉扯衣角的手。  
　  
那个人皱着眉头低叹一声，将他的手轻轻放好，他说：  
　  
“好，我答应你。”  
　  
锥生一缕的泪水依旧止不住，他甚至不知道自己这时究竟是哭了还是笑了。  
　  
“啧啧啧……真是感人呐……”  
　  
恶魔的轻嘲中雷米尔安抚了那悲痛中绝望的少年，随即重新站起，转身看向了他的敌人。  
　  
卡菡悠闲随意地活动手腕，轻挽着手上的暗紫短剑，笑得挑衅，“明明就是放不下，明明就是动了心，偏偏执着于伟大光明的天使之身不肯堕落。呵呵……道貌岸然的伪君子。”  
　  
雷米尔没有回应，终于走出了结界，但他仍挡在锥生一缕身前一步不让。  
　  
肉眼可见越来越明显的灿金与暗紫两股力量在蓄势。  
　  
随着卡菡的暗紫短剑被稳稳拿捏，黑暗力量抢了先机。  
　  
形体忽然消失的卡菡在身形再现的一瞬间攻击，但是她紫剑的攻击却不是向着雷米尔的。她绕过了那个力量强横的对手，选择攻击他的弱点，紫剑的锋芒指向的是坐于地上的锥生一缕。  
　  
金光在紫剑刺向结界的一瞬间闪现，金剑成功击退了偷袭的敌人。  
　  
眼前紫影再闪，雷米尔迅速迎上上去，抬剑挡格斩来的紫剑。光明与黑暗正面交锋，金色与暗紫的电流在空气中针锋相对，互相不让分毫。  
　  
雷米尔在和卡菡打消耗战，灵核处于全盛时期力量却损耗过度的天使灵魂，与灵核已经弱化即将消亡却力量强大的恶魔灵魂，打的一场消耗战。  
　  
地下室的墙壁地面随着巨大的力量波动不断开裂，唯有那古老恢宏的巨大熔炉不动如山。  
　  
金瞳与紫瞳里敌意一分不让，金紫两把短剑剑刃相触僵持，力量互相抗衡之际，卡菡却一直在说话：  
　  
“或者你会嘴硬，或者你会说不是因为这样的理由。你会说‘有着命格烙印的你没有拥有感情的资本，到头来会只会害了他’之类的废话。但是啊……”  
　  
金光陡然大盛，紫影却果断地退开了，闪现消失。但她再次出现时竟再次绕过了雷米尔直接攻击他身后的锥生一缕。  
　  
凭空出现的无数极快紫影缠住了雷米尔，带着黑暗力量的锋利之物将天使由灵魂力量凝聚的身躯狠狠绞成了碎片。  
　  
另一边，闪现攻击的卡菡手中的暗紫短剑终于斩中了结界，力量强横的结界在被黑暗力量触动的一瞬间金色力量仿烧起来了，仿佛要将入侵者活活烧死。  
　  
然而在那剧烈的燃烧疼痛包围之下，灵核明明已经急剧弱化的卡菡却完全没有退下，张狂的笑声在地下室回荡。  
　  
她手持短剑猛力下扎，暗紫的力量开始包围结界，从各个方位渗透搜索侵入的薄弱点。一双有着狰狞笑意的暗紫眼睛死死盯住结界中压抑着惊恐与她对视的少年。  
　  
然而他们的对视只维持了极短的一瞬，随着金光闪现而至的人手起刀落，金发头颅被斩落，一记旋身狠踢之下妖娆的身躯也被踢开了。掉向远处的头颅变成紫光消失了，摔向另一边的缺了头颅的身躯稳住站定之间，新的头颅已经凝聚而出。  
　  
力量所剩无几，重新凝聚身体的雷米尔踉跄一步，终于在锥生一缕身前站定了。  
　  
然而攻击被截下，头颅被斩落，身躯被逼退的卡菡却依然在笑，“天使的执着何其顽固，而你，你一直渴望感情，却在得到了以后没有义无反顾地堕落。扪心自问，雷米尔，这究竟是因为什么？”  
　  
对于卡菡刚刚的质问，雷米尔这一次难得地没有沉默，“因为没有意义。”  
　  
雷米尔深知不可以贪图一时的感情，放纵自己的感情只会伤害锥生一缕。  
　  
卡菡当即大笑了起来，抬手以短剑指向了雷米尔，“你凭什么认为那没有意义？你觉得只贪一时轰烈不可取，你怎么想不到，人类的生命之于我们，终归是短暂的。”  
　  
暗紫力量开始化出其他形体，形成了带着锋刃的暗紫锁链，直接袭向雷米尔和锥生一缕。  
　  
雷米尔旋即两步退入结界之中，铺天盖地的锁链将两人所在的半球状结界完全缠住了，如同狰狞的寄生藤蔓缠绕上宿主。  
　  
看着那一团不停绞转的锁链，卡菡仍笑得肆无忌惮，大放厥词，“你的一时，便是他的一生，而你却依然不愿意施舍。为什么？那是因为你不愿意只有一生。”  
　  
锁链团中的二人听得见卡菡的话，雷米尔皱着眉沉默。听着卡菡说出的那些他连考虑都不曾考虑过的强词夺理，他开始相信锥生一缕刚刚说的话——  
　  
卡菡要引他堕落。  
　  
但是，为了什么？  
　  
雷米尔堕落了，对卡菡有什么好处？即使堕落会让雷米尔失去杀卡菡的能力，但卡菡本身也是大限将至，这样的时机，还有必要继续引他堕落吗？  
　  
紫链团外的人却什么也不理，自顾自地一直说着：  
　  
“灵魂一旦转生，人生就不再一样。你无法忍受他不再是他，你喜欢上的根本不是这个灵魂，只是锥生一缕这个人，只这个透明的第一世。”  
　  
锥生一缕流着泪捂住了耳朵，可那个女人的声音依然透过一切传入耳中。他不想听，因为他知道卡菡说出的内容，眼前这个人根本不曾考虑过。  
　  
自知有着那个什么烙印，这个人恐怕连“开始”都不被理性允许过，更遑论那些没有意义的空想。  
　  
但就是因为明白这一点，明白雷米尔的理性绝不会放任他们之间“不该有”的感情，锥生一缕才更难过……  
　  
这时，卡菡的声音里渐渐夹杂了一些不明的情绪，“你不愿意承认，你其实是‘既然无法彻底拥有，索性大家都别得到’的想法。某意义来说，雷米尔，你也不过是自私而已！”  
　  
不断绞转的暗紫链团就在这一刻忽然穿出无数极细金针，碎裂的暗紫锁链于金光闪动间彻底爆开了。溃散的暗紫力量中陡然飞出一把金剑，直接穿透卡菡的胸口，贯穿而出的金剑扎入了卡菡后方远距离的墙壁。  
　  
即使无法直接杀死游离体的恶魔灵魂，金剑的光明力量亦能暂时打散恶魔灵核聚集的黑暗力量。  
　  
一阵金光中，金色短剑回到了主人手中。  
　  
雷米尔静立着，面容不愠不怒，“你的逻辑，于我不通。”  
　  
消耗战打到现在，双方都损耗巨大。卡菡的形体在这时因聚集的力量被打散而崩溃了，然而只一瞬间，恢复成了暗紫光团模样的她再次强行聚出形体。  
　  
雷米尔平静地讲述着：“你已经意识到了吧，你的大限到了。”  
　  
由于卡菡在灵核已经弱化的阶段大量聚集力量，让灵核幻化形体的关系，她的灵核在加速弱化。  
　  
她不惜在灵核弱化的阶段化形，直接攻击锥生一缕，却依然无法刺激得雷米尔失控。  
　  
然而卡菡却依然没有理会，自顾自地说着别的事情：  
　  
“事到如今你还那么拼命做什么呢？即使锥生一缕被我杀了，即使他死了，即使交易契约会压制你的力量，都已经没关系了不是吗？你已经不需要再保持灵魂力量的纯净，继而去焕发那个小天使的新生了。即使如此，你却连堕落都不敢，只一心维持着你大公无私的模样？”  
　  
对于卡菡所说的一切，雷米尔却再次报以沉默，一颗理性至极的心被守得滴水不漏。  
　  
卡菡终于发现自己还是低估了雷米尔的克制，因此，她的计划似乎一直卡在了瓶颈。  
　  
在她的计划里，锥生一缕必须是躯壳，这一点即使锥生一缕不曾答应过奉献躯壳，她依然能办得到。她有一次，也是唯一一次的机会。但现在实现这个目标以前，有一步必须完成的前提条件未能达成。  
　  
她必须现让雷米尔真正堕落。  
　  
她要让他的灵魂力量变成黑暗属性，让他彻底失去使用那把短剑的资格，让他在自己夺取锥生一缕的躯壳以后，再无余力杀她。而且，她还有更重要的另一个目标。  
　  
无论哪一个原因，都必须让雷米尔堕落！  
　  
然而直到这时卡菡才发现，她的计划因为无法定下的变数而始终预见不到她想要的结果。  
　  
在最后时间里的孤注一掷……  
　  
卡菡情绪开始波动，忽然自我安慰般大笑起来了，“可悲！即使你一直维持着不堕落又有什么意义！你见证诞生的那个小天使还不是一样已经死了！！”  
　  
见雷米尔不语，卡菡得意地大笑起来了。  
　  
然而就在这时，一只一直隐藏了身形的细小生物自锥生一缕所在的结界里飞了出来。  
　  
“是吗？”  
　  
自结界中飞出的，是一只黑色蝙蝠。  
　  
随着黑蝙蝠的散开与凝聚，一个本应已经死去的人就这么忽然出现在了卡菡眼前。  
　  
褐发，红瞳，优雅的青年在微笑，“很遗憾地告诉你，你错了，零还没有死。”  
　  
只一瞬之间，变数忽然变得越来越多。  
　  
卡菡双目大睁。  
　  
她知道眼前那个人的出现，很有可能毁掉一切。  
　  
一直以来自以为掌控一切的人在接近大限之时情绪终于走向失控。她的声音和表情都显得有些气急败坏，“玖兰枢！你不是已经死了吗！？”  
　  
“那只是你以为。”  
　  
玖兰枢笑着，笑得那么悠闲。  
　  
“哦，不对……”  
　  
在卡菡的一次又一次针对之下，玖兰枢亲眼目睹了锥生零被多次残忍伤害，他本人也吃了好几次痛不欲生的亏。  
　  
如此一来，玖兰枢断不会轻易放过她。  
　  
可是玖兰枢和卡菡连生命形式都不一样，他自知不可能亲手杀了卡菡。尽管如此，他却能将她自以为掌控的所有事情全部推翻，让她一直以来谋划的一切计划通通落空。  
　  
我虽不能亲手杀了你，却能用另一个方法将你推向死路。  
　  
玖兰枢笑意悠悠地缓缓说了下去：  
　  
“应该说，是我让你这么以为。”  
　


	193. 定局（一）

第六十八章 定局（一）  
　  
“咔。”  
　  
猎人协会总部安静的地下室传来了一声轻微的异响。  
　  
白蕗更看到自己还没有长出新皮肤的右手如同被钝器击中的瓷器陶器，慢慢开裂。  
　  
她的时间，走到尽头了……  
　  
白蕗更叹了口气，她在想，原来纯血种也是会因为虚弱至极而死的。  
　  
但这样似乎也不错……  
　  
是不是终于到了……可以解脱的时候……  
　  
不……  
　  
白蕗更又是一声叹，她艰难地再次恢复优雅的端坐姿态。现在还不能结束，虚弱至极的少女有气无力地说道：  
　  
“她已经走了，你们可以出来了。”  
　  
话音刚落，白蕗更眼前一阵金光闪过。  
　  
白蕗更跟前不远处，一个周身围绕着结界，面容平静的黑发金瞳青年忽然出现。青年的右手微抬，手心有着什么。  
　  
金光这时忽然暗下了，一只黑色蝙蝠和一只白色萤火虫自青年手心缓缓飞落。两只细小化身化成了烟雾，黑与白的烟雾聚拢出了人形，烟雾散开，现出了两个人。那人正是刚刚明明已经相继“死去”的锥生零和玖兰枢。  
　  
刚刚锥生零与玖兰枢死亡的一幕，不过是让恶魔分身离开的一场戏。为了让干扰退场，好与白蕗更谈上一谈，为求逼真，他们甚至准备好了替身死去时需要的衣物。  
　  
锥生零在身体被源金属击中之前就已经切换了纯血种化身，源金属杀死纯血种化身以后，化身的身体分散成了无数萤火虫。彻底隐藏气息的萤火虫伪装成了纯血种崩碎的光，直到全部消失。锥生零甚至还用隐藏气息的萤火虫伪装了玖兰枢身体崩碎的情形。  
　  
白蕗更的气息感应锥生零可以用能力蒙蔽，但恶魔分身感应的却是灵魂波动。对此，雷米尔封锁灵魂波动的隐藏结界就派上用场了。雷米尔刚刚围绕周身的结界，实质上就是他隐藏锥生一缕灵魂波动时用的那个结界。  
　  
如此一来，锥生零和玖兰枢的气息被隐藏了，连灵魂波动也被隐藏了。白蕗更也好，恶魔分身也好，谁都不会知道玖兰枢和锥生零不过是假死。  
　  
但白蕗更依然认定玖兰枢和锥生零其实未死，她凭的不过是女人不可理喻的直觉。  
　  
在看到疑似伴侣誓言应验的情景以后，她直觉地知道玖兰枢不可能允许锥生零那么轻易地先于他在他眼前死去。没有任何证据，但她就是知道。  
　  
刚刚似乎和锥生零一起死去的玖兰枢这时站在锥生零身边，一步也不愿意远离。即使只是假死，锥生零身体化作光点消失，再也感觉不到任何气息的情形，玖兰枢也不愿意再体验一次。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零静静看着眼前已然油尽灯枯的纯血种少女，并未主动开口说什么。  
　  
虚弱的白蕗更看着眼前的三人，讽刺地笑了，“演那么大一台戏，结果还是要取我的心脏对吧？可是源金属还在，你们要杀我，源金属也许就会杀了你们。”  
　  
闻言玖兰枢笑了，他毫不在乎地转移了话题，“你和卡菡之间有契约，你把躯壳给她，她承诺替你实现愿望，对吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢不是在问话，他只是在陈述，白蕗更也就理所当然地没有回应。  
　  
这时玖兰枢则说了下去：“假如我能实现你的愿望，你是不是愿意献出你的心脏？”  
　  
白蕗更嗤笑一声，不以为然，“你凭什么认为我会答应？我的愿望已经不必再假手于人了。”  
　  
玖兰枢当然知道不可能轻易说服白蕗更，但他不急，只要拿捏住她最执着的，他就有和她交涉的资本，“是吗？你觉得那个恶魔女人真的会兑现承诺吗？”  
　  
对于恶魔的契约，雷米尔有向他们讲述过。那是钻了法则空子定下的不平等契约，躯壳方根本没有任何保障。  
　  
看着似乎被玖兰枢的提醒戳到痛处的白蕗更，锥生零放轻了声音说：“你应该知道，恶魔的契约是狡猾的，一旦定下契约的任何一方死亡，另一方就可以不遵守。你活着的时候，她还这么对待你，等你死了，你觉得她还会遵守契约吗？”  
　  
“呵……”  
　  
白蕗更一声苦笑，到此刻她还不愿意看清，到头来自己一直都是被利用的那一方。无论是那个恶魔女人，还是眼前这几人。  
　  
白蕗更倒是不急，在自己明明快要死去的时候，她慢悠悠地和他们交谈，“所以呢？你们为什么要提醒我这些。既然你们需要我的心脏，直接取就好了。反正我已经没有还手之力了，为什么还要提出这样的条件？”  
　  
现在这样的时机，所有会成为对方猜疑的做法都是不可取的。因此锥生零没有选择隐瞒什么，他选择开成公布：“因为你必须是自愿的。”  
　  
纯血种心血提取的绝对纯净，提供者必须是自愿的。  
　  
看似荒唐苛刻，但其实雷米尔使用“审判”的话，这样的条件就能轻易达成。但现在是最接近某个关键的时刻，假如雷米尔再次完整使用“审判”的话，他就会陷入一段空白时间的力量虚弱。而计划中，他被要求在最关键的时刻来临以前，尽可能多地保留力量。而现在，还不是。  
　  
因此雷米尔选择以“审判”能力读取了白蕗更内心的一些信息以后，中途转为契约交易，这就是消耗最小的方法。  
　  
不知道对方夺取心血的规则，白蕗更只觉得这“自愿”的理由过于可笑，“哈哈……真是虚伪……”  
　  
不但要剥夺她最后的生命，还要她自愿被剥夺？  
　  
白蕗更会怎么想，玖兰枢自然能明白，他再次提出了那个刚刚已经说过一遍的交易，“所以呢？假如我能实现你的愿望，你是否愿意献出你的心脏？”  
　  
白蕗更这时能感到身体开始虚浮，她的时间所剩无几了，“枢大人，你凭什么认为你有能力实现我的愿望？”  
　  
听着这似有松动的话，玖兰枢笑了。  
　  
这时，一只红蝶不知自何处忽然飞来，落到了锥生零的肩头。  
　  
听完蝴蝶化身的传话，锥生零对玖兰枢说：“优姬已经找到一条学长了。”  
　  
听到锥生零的话，白蕗更一瞬间皱起了眉头。  
　  
玖兰枢将她的所有反应看在眼里，轻轻笑了，“放心，我们不是要用拓麻的性命威胁你。”  
　  
由雷米尔告知的情况，在早前白蕗更和锥生零在猎人协会总部内战斗之时，玖兰枢就已经指示当时准备前来的玖兰优姬和蓝堂英：寻找白蕗更执着的那个人，一条拓麻。  
　  
当雷米尔告知玖兰枢那些情况的时候，他无意去计较为什么这个在这之前一直权欲熏心的纯血种为什么会忽然执着于他的挚友。但既然对方的意图不是要杀一条拓麻，而是另一个和自己不冲突的状况时，何乐而不为……  
　  
玖兰枢只字不提“女王”之事，却说出了似乎应该和白蕗更毫无关系的事。然而这却是一语中的，“你问我凭什么认为能实现你的愿望吗？就凭拓麻是我的挚友，是我重要的同伴，我不会让人再随意伤害他。”  
　  
白蕗更有气无力的低语：“他是不是被伤害，与我……”  
　  
但她说了一半就停下了，身体的虚弱让心理的防线也减弱了。  
　  
只一句“与我何干”，她却说不出口了。  
　  
但是在别人眼里，一条拓麻之于白蕗更，本就是“与我何干”，不是吗？根本不可能有人知道，短短的一个会面，白蕗更会找到她的执着。也不可能有人相信，在这短短的一天之内，这份执着竟能强烈到让她的愿望改变。  
　  
一天之内，她的愿望从只为了白蕗家族的“成为女王”的使命，变成了她的私心。  
　  
白蕗更说不清，一条拓麻对于自己来说到底是什么样的存在。  
　  
同样是为了信念而不得不向别人低头，一条拓麻的信念是坚定的，而白蕗更为的却只是对家族事业的执拗。  
　  
一条拓麻为了保护同伴而不得不向玖兰李土恭顺低头的时候，白蕗更却是为了私利而向恶魔屈服。即使听从命令，亲手伤害别人她也在所不惜。  
　  
然而白蕗更只是不断因私心而妥协，一条拓麻却守住了心。即使表面恭顺，他也有着自己的底线；即使一条麻远吩咐安排过他也不曾称她“陛下”。她不知道长此以往一条拓麻会不会渐渐丢失他的坚持，最后没了信仰，只剩私心。说到底，她根本不了解这个只相处过一次的年轻人。  
　  
但本质上其实一样的事情，白蕗更却开始无法接受了，她无法接受自己亲手逼一条拓麻走上那样的路。  
　  
他是她在为了自以为责任重大的家族事业与一切苦苦抗衡时，偶尔见到的一点光。唯一属于她自己的一丝执着，被大限将至的她无限放大了。  
　  
一夜之前，这份执着让她心甘情愿地妥协。  
　  
那时候她在恶魔之前俯首下跪，奉上忠诚——  
　  
“我的愿望是，留一条拓麻一命。”  
　  
倘若不这么做，那个金发青年活不过昨晚。但也因她这么做了，她的把柄被彻底握在了恶魔手中。  
　  
看着眼前那两个纯血种，她忽然相信他们是真的达成的古老而苛刻的伴侣誓言。为执着的唯一而生，随执着的唯一而死……  
　  
死……  
　  
是呢……反正都要死了，是不是“女王”也无所谓了……  
　  
那么……  
　  
白蕗更忽然在想，她是不是至少可以为独属于自己的一点执着做些什么？  
　  
不过，他怕是不会知道吧？他莫名其妙地被一个纯血种惦记了。  
　  
真是可悲呐……  
　  
白蕗更随即苦笑。  
　  
听着白蕗更不完整的回应，玖兰枢继续说了下去：“除了你的愿望，我们还有别的条件可以提供。”  
　  
白蕗更眼前已经有些发黑，目光有些黯淡混沌。右手处的裂缝在不断蔓延，她的身体在干燥碎裂，情况越来越糟糕了。但本不着急的她现在却有些急了，只因她心中的执着被点明了。如此一来，她的弱点由被完全拿捏住了。  
　  
锥生零看得出白蕗更的心理防线在逐渐崩溃，同时她的身体也在快速虚弱，现在已经不是继续慢慢打心理战的时候了。锥生零接过玖兰枢的话头继续说：“只要杀了那个恶魔，就能让一条学长永远脱离有可能的威胁，安然活下去。所以……”  
　  
玖兰枢开口将锥生零没能说出的话补完了：“如果我们能做到这一点，你是不是愿意交出你的心脏？”  
　  
听着这样的话，白蕗更湛蓝的眼中恢复了些许神采，她笑看着眼前模糊不清的玖兰枢，“你能杀了她？”  
　  
玖兰枢却摇头了，“我不可以，但有人可以。”  
　  
白蕗更随即看向了全程在场，却一直没有说过话的那个黑发青年。刚刚玖兰枢和锥生零的隐匿能骗过恶魔分身，显然是因为这个人的特别力量。如果说有人能杀了那个恶魔女人，恐怕就是这个人了。  
　  
白蕗更看着雷米尔，问道：“你可以？”  
　  
一直下来都沉默着的雷米尔终于在这时开口了，他平静地回答着：“可以，但必须在特定条件下。”  
　  
白蕗更相信，这个人是真的可以做到。  
　  
地下室彻底静了，熔炉细微的声响之中，所有人都在等待着她的回答。  
　  
就这样安静地过了好一会儿，白蕗更笑道：“好，我答应。”  
　  
然而没等那三人说什么，白蕗更继续说了下去：“但是，不要让他知道发生了什么，我不需要他记住我。”  
　  
为了自以为重要的事妄送一生，在最后才醒悟，这已经够难看的了。还要让他背负自己单方面的执着，强行让他记住她？多么恶心的姿态。  
　  
张嘴说话的细微动作让白蕗更的脸发出了“咔咔”的碎裂声，她身体的碎裂在加快。那如白瓷的皮肤已经遍布裂痕，仿佛轻轻一碰，白蕗更的身体就会变成碎片。这样的情况下白蕗更依然抬手按上了胸口。  
　  
“这颗心脏，你们可以随意使用……”  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零悄悄松了口气，这时白蕗更的力气也渐渐走向衰竭，但她却咬牙切齿一般笑了。  
　  
“我不限制你们中的谁去杀她……我只要她死。”  
　  
听着白蕗更提出的条件，雷米尔皱起了眉，“这无法构成交易契约。”  
　  
白蕗更愿意献出心脏，却不要求特定的人去杀卡菡，只需要她死亡。这是无法确认谁来承担义务的不平等的交易，白蕗更只是在交换一个承诺。  
　  
“咔”的一声，裂纹随着白蕗更一声低笑蔓延到湛蓝眼珠，她再也看不见了。  
　  
“对，不是交易……所以……这个请求，你们接受吗……”  
　  
不管是谁都好……杀了她！  
　  
“好--- ---……”  
　  
白蕗更已经听不清是谁在说话，听不见对方说的是什么，一会儿以后，她完全听不见了。她隐约知道她的请求被应下了，可她已经无法维持淑女的教养开口说一声谢谢。  
　  
“咔。”  
　  
这时，又是一声脆响。  
　  
她的思绪彻底停止了。  
　  
————  
　  
【我不限制你们中的谁去杀她……我只要她死。】  
　  
“这是白蕗更的原话。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着说出了这样的话。  
　  
其时，锥生一缕在发怔。他胸口的痛在平复，他痛的理由已经消失了。  
　  
他不在乎玖兰枢的意图，也不在乎他的计划，甚至不在乎他的欺骗；他只要知道锥生零还活着就够了。  
　  
只要哥哥还活着，一切的欺骗他都可以不去计较。  
　  
雷米尔则由头到尾没有插话，安静地将话语权交给了玖兰枢。  
　  
雷米尔知道在自己不知情的情况下，计划发生了变化，而且在初的要求下他同意对新计划不问缘由地执行到底。  
　  
协助玖兰枢和锥生零假死，并对锥生一缕保密。  
　  
即使看到锥生一缕近乎绝望地流泪，雷米尔也忍住了，没有透露一句。  
　  
此刻雷米尔忽然觉得，玖兰枢是一直知道卡菡的真正目的的。而且他有意隐瞒了几乎所有人，并一手一脚地策划着让她所有计划落空。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
妖娆的金发女人笑得有些狰狞，肆无忌惮。  
　  
“只要我死？好一个狂妄自大的卑贱生灵！”  
　  
“卑贱？”听着卡菡的话，玖兰枢又笑了。“你觉得你又能高贵到哪里去呢？因沉浸杀戮而堕落，因私心而玩弄无辜的灵魂。你自认为的高贵，不过是你凌驾别人的力量而已，说白了，你也不过是凭借与生俱来的强大力量而为所欲为。”  
　  
凭借与生俱来的强大力量而为所欲为，这正正就是吸血鬼在人类世界的状态，从吸血鬼出现的一刻起就已如此。身为玖兰的始祖，无论是千年以前枢的记忆，还是如今玖兰枢的记忆，吸血鬼的这个状态一直没有变化过。  
　  
当年枢和志同道合的瞳决定想办法清除世间的所有吸血鬼，包括纯血种，就是因为对那些同类凭借力量碾压控制人类的做法看不下去。  
　  
吸血鬼的力量源自神的惩罚，因这惩罚延续而获得的与生俱来的异常力量而自诩尊贵，根本毫无道理可言。  
　  
卡菡的力量来自背叛神以后的彻底堕落，本质上都不过是与生俱来的强大，她的恣意妄为和吸血鬼其实如出一辙。  
　  
然而卡菡却不吃这一套说教，“那又如何？我确实是凭借强大力量去做我乐意去做的事，你又能耐我何？”  
　  
无论天生也好，机缘也好，她的强大就是她蔑视一切的资本。  
　  
玖兰枢只沉默地听她破罐子破摔。  
　  
卡菡却以为玖兰枢无法反驳，“就算你的小情人现在还死不了，那又怎么样？”  
　  
玖兰枢静静看着她，并不接话。  
　  
卡菡张狂面容狰狞扭曲，笑声歇斯底里，“就算你们取得了白蕗心血，别忘了，玖兰心血你们一样缺失了！怎么？所以现在你是要牺牲自己？还是想牺牲你亲爱的妹妹去救他？”  
　  
听着卡菡的狂言，玖兰枢再次笑了，酒红的眸里尽是嘲弄。  
　  
“你又错了。”  
　  
玖兰枢等的就是她的自以为是。  
　  
“根本不需要牺牲谁，玖兰心血从一开始就没有缺失的可能。”  
　


	194. 定局（二）

第六十八章 定局（二）  
　  
直到看着那乳白色的液体在金光笼罩中全部流入细小的瓶子，玖兰枢的一颗心才终于沉入胸膛。  
　  
“咻～终于搞定了。”  
　  
一个一直在场的人到这时才现出了身形。  
　  
一只趴在雷米尔肩头的变色龙慢悠悠地落了地，随着纯血种化身的形态变化，现出了那玄黑头发，墨绿眼眸的青年身形。  
　  
初不禁捏了一把汗，笑道：“你们啊，把时间掐得那么死，也不怕没拿到白蕗心血，白蕗更就先挂了。”  
　  
锥生零没有接话，看着从雷米尔手中拿走瓶子的初，心中泛起的却是忧虑。  
　  
在卡菡摧毁玖兰李土心脏的时候，雷米尔来迟一步，玖兰李土的心脏被彻底毁了。  
　  
白蕗心血是拿到手了，可是玖兰心血呢？怎么办？  
　  
“零，不用担心。”  
　  
就在这时，锥生零听到了玖兰枢镇定的声音，转头看去。  
　  
玖兰枢显得笃定自信，“已经没事了。”  
　  
他在笑，那是仿佛大局已定的笑。  
　  
锥生零越发地不理解。为什么到了这个时候，还被蒙在鼓里什么都不知道的反而是自己？  
　  
锥生零问：“玖兰枢，你是不是知道什么？”  
　  
玖兰枢刚想开口回答就被打断了。  
　  
初在这时刚刚转身，拿着在地上捡起的锥生零用了很长时间的血蔷薇和那把黑刀走了过来，“时间紧迫，这些话你们还是等事情结束以后再说吧，现在最重要的是将玖兰心血拿到手。”  
　  
听到初的话，看着他拿着源金属武器走来的模样，锥生零皱起了眉，“初，你想做什么？”  
　  
初正细看着手中的刀和枪，不甚在意地直言：“当然是要取玖兰心血了，不过，主角还没……”  
　  
话音刚落，熟悉的声音传来了叫唤。  
　  
“零！枢哥哥！”  
　  
玖兰优姬急匆匆地走入了地下室。  
　  
玖兰优姬和蓝堂英之前得到了玖兰枢的指示，他们在猎人城镇的教堂里找到了昏迷不醒，却安然无恙的一条拓麻。按照玖兰枢的吩咐，现在蓝堂英已经在带着一条拓麻转移的路上。  
　  
蓝堂英再三叮嘱过后终于带着仍然昏迷的一条拓麻离开了，而玖兰优姬则继续依照计划，到猎人协会总部地下室汇合。  
　  
明明是第一次来到这个地方，玖兰优姬却觉得熟悉。莫名的熟悉，亲切，以及悲伤。  
　  
初看着玖兰优姬的反应，他笑了，“主角到了。”  
　  
听到初的话，看到他这样的神态，锥生零当即大骇，“什么！？初！你要做什么！！”  
　  
“啊？”  
　  
初茫然地应了一声，随后才看见锥生零怒不可遏的模样。  
　  
锥生零紧握着拳头，死盯着初，“如果真的还要牺牲优姬，即使对不起你们，我也宁愿不要这个机会。”  
　  
“什么？”初这时才反应过来锥生零误会了什么，“不是……零，你等一下……”  
　  
然而锥生零不愿意再听初苦口婆心的“劝告”，之前的那一晚，初堵光了锥生零可以拒绝的理由，问他是不是想活下去。那时候很多必须的情况已经是无法挽回的定局。而且，初甚至放弃了灵魂转生的机会。这一切都已经都已经无法回头。  
　  
但玖兰优姬不同，她不该在这时候被推上风口浪尖。  
　  
锥生零知道，那个傻丫头，她是真的有可能选择牺牲自己……  
　  
“初，我是真的想活下去，但是……”锥生零的心在痛，他不想在自己已经明确的心意上再说谎。但他也做不到再要求别人为他牺牲，“如果你说的办法居然还要有新的牺牲品，我办不到……”  
　  
看着锥生零的眼睛，听着他的话，初在叹气。他在想，假如当初不是因为牺牲的行动已经无法回头，锥生零说不定真的就能狠下心来全部拒绝。“零啊，其实……”  
　  
锥生零扭开头，不再看初的眼，“我其实……早就已经有心理准备了，在玖兰李土的心脏被摧毁的时候我就知道，你们的付出很可能全部都白费了……”  
　  
初没有接话，他安静了下来，听锥生零说出他想说的。  
　  
“我知道自己的灵魂有多虚弱……”锥生零苦笑一声，缓缓说出了还没有告诉过任何人的事，“如果不是你放弃了转生的机会，偷偷自己变成笼牢困住我，我恐怕都撑不过第三次灵魂剥离吧？”  
　  
当时在场的玖兰枢知道锥生零经历了第三次的灵魂剥离，但他不知道初以灵核在锥生零身上炼制笼牢的事。  
　  
是什么时候做的？是……昨晚？在初和雷米尔的要求下，为锥生零进行灵魂粘附的再次加固时？  
　  
预计到锥生零灵魂的虚弱程度，初知道锥生零很可能撑不过第三次灵魂剥离。于是，在初的要求下，雷米尔用初的灵核炼制了触发性的笼牢，一旦锥生零的灵魂剥离后再次附着，笼牢就会启动。即使无法永远困住那光明属性的灵魂，也能争取更多的时间。  
　  
玖兰枢暗叹。  
　  
初所爱的那个人早就已经不在了，有着命格烙印的天使灵魂，即使恢复天使之身也是悲剧。“让天使的灵魂摆脱烙印，拥有感情活下去”成了初一直坚持至今的执念。  
　  
而就在锥生零这最后一世，初亲眼看到了。  
　  
就在锥生零应下玖兰枢的伴侣誓言的那一刻，就在命格烙印成功转移的那一刻；锥生零彻底失去了恢复成天使的资格，也成功抓住了自己最后的机会。  
　  
这历尽艰辛才得到的唯一机会，初无论如何也不允许它溜走。  
　  
锥生零明白初的执着，但他已经再承受不住更多别人的付出了，“这一次，不可以再有更多的牺牲品，初，我办不到……”  
　  
初看着锥生零因误会而在煎熬，看着那温柔的人，他笑了。假如锥生零不是这样煎熬，初都要怀疑他是不是别的什么人伪装的。  
　  
初笑着轻轻叹了一声，“我没有说要用玖兰优姬的心脏，还有别的选择的……”  
　  
然而初这个不够明确的解释却让锥生零的误会换成了另一个方向。  
　  
锥生零再次打断：“初！我不可能伤害玖兰枢，不要让我亲手完成卡菡的诅咒！本来这重来的一世，救回一缕以后我就没有继续活着的意义了。我会有想活下去的念头，只是因为我变得贪心了，是他让我变得不想轻易死去……假如他死了，我独自活下去又有多少意义？况且……”  
　  
锥生零抬手，捂上了颈侧的蔷薇，“我和玖兰枢的命已经牵连在一起了。这一次，我……”  
　  
玖兰枢拉住了锥生零的手。感觉手中的指在发凉，发抖，玖兰枢却在笑，“零，你这样重视我，我真的很开心，但是……”  
　  
“没有但是！”锥生零用力回握着那只手，力度几乎有些控制不住，“玖兰枢，你想做什么？你别忘了你的那个誓言……难道它有什么‘除非’的例外情况吗？是不是因为我推开你太多次，你现在想狠狠地报复我一次！？”  
　  
“不，没有什么例外。”玖兰枢轻轻说着，一双眼不闪不躲，直视着锥生零，“你推不开我，我也不会推开你。这一次，只要你一消失，我就会和你一起死。”  
　  
这样决绝的话听在耳里，锥生零甚至不知道自己该不该高兴。没有谁会被丢下，不会有谁只能守着一份思念孤独地活下去。  
　  
“一起死是什么意思！？”  
　  
一声激动暴喝打断了锥生零的思绪。  
　  
忽然听到锥生零说玖兰李土的心脏被毁，玖兰优姬已经陷入了恐慌，然而她依然忍住了，一直没有插话。  
　  
她知道即使自己愿意牺牲，锥生零也不会接受。要是先斩后奏地强行要锥生零接受她的牺牲，他的余生都只会活在内疚之中。  
　  
因此玖兰优姬才能保持安静，等着他们最后的结果，无论是不是需要她做什么，她都可以没有怨言。  
　  
但是……  
　  
玖兰优姬觉得自己再也无法沉默了，“你们到底在说什么？零，枢哥哥，什么誓言！什么一起死！？”  
　  
然而对面的两个人却沉默了，他们不愿意给她明确的答案，她知道这代表着那个答案是会让她难过的。报喜不报忧，这两个人从来都是这样的。  
　  
说好了不会再哭的，但玖兰优姬的眼泪已经忍不住了，“说话啊你们两个！！”  
　  
最终是玖兰枢告诉了她答案，“优姬，我和零之间立下了伴侣誓言。正如你刚刚听到的，无论生与死，我和零都是共同体了。”  
　  
玖兰优姬都不知道自己是该哭还是该笑，这两个人，谁都不会成为被留下来的人。  
　  
但是，她被留下了。  
　  
“你们要丢下我了是不是？”  
　  
泪水已经止不住了，玖兰优姬双手紧抓着制服裙摆，大声地哭着。  
　  
“果然还是这样……即使我变成吸血鬼了，即使我已经是纯血种了，事情依然没有任何改变。我……我已经很努力了，可是……我还是什么都帮不了，我真的这么没用吗？为什么？为什么你们都不愿意让我帮？”  
　  
锥生零轻叹一声，上前将那个委屈哭泣的女孩抱入了怀里。  
　  
锥生零轻拍着她的背说着：“这不是愿不愿意的问题，优姬，这不值得你牺牲。”  
　  
玖兰优姬将来埋进了锥生零的胸口，头发上是玖兰枢的轻抚，然而她根本无法止住悲伤。她不讲理地怒骂，“值得不值得凭什么你们说了算……这应该来问我……”  
　  
刚寻回了记忆，刚认回的哥哥，又要失去了？零那么艰难才得到的机会，就这么没有了吗？  
　  
为什么？为什么总是这样？为什么我什么都帮不了？  
　  
玖兰优姬就这么嚎啕大哭起来了。  
　  
哀伤就这么默默笼罩着，迟迟不肯散去。  
　  
“喂！！！”  
　  
直到这时，一直找不到插话时机的初笑容已经有些发僵，他终于忍无可忍地朝那抱成一团的三人大吼起来了。  
　  
“你们听人把话说完好不好！！除了你们三位，玖兰心血还有一个选择啊！！”  
　  
这一声吼算是将沉浸在愁云惨雾里的锥生零和玖兰优姬拉回来了。  
　  
初的脸上仍坚持挂着笑，但脸皮已经控制不住地在抽了。他一双眼睛死盯着玖兰枢，“而且，玖兰枢！你明明一直都知道，为什么让零误会！！你个天杀的混蛋崽子！！”  
　  
震惊中的锥生零和玖兰优姬同时转了脸，看向了一脸无辜的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢浅笑着，说得理直气壮：“这可是冤枉了，初大人你明明也看到了，我不也没找到机会解释吗？”  
　  
听了初的话，心中情绪大起大落的锥生零和玖兰优姬同时翻出了白眼。  
　  
谁信啊！！  
　  
就在玖兰优姬也打算加入战局指责玖兰枢的时候，锥生零率先开了口，强行将话题拉了回来：“好了！你们先别闹！初，你说‘玖兰心血还有一个选择’到底是怎么一回事？”  
　  
初终于松了口气。  
　  
事情几乎已经尘埃落定，直到这时初才选择将那些一直以来被隐瞒了的情况公开。  
　  
初说道：  
　  
“实在有些对不起了，零。其实玖兰心血的最佳选择从来不是玖兰李土，我选择瞒着你，让你以为玖兰李土就是玖兰心血的唯一选择，只是为了让所有人，包括卡菡也以为如此。这件事连雷也不知道，一开始玖兰枢也都不知道，知情的只有我。”  
　  
后来只不过是在机缘巧合下，被玖兰枢察觉了这个计划。  
　  
为了转移卡菡的视线，好放松她的警惕，这个骗局只有初和玖兰枢两个人知道。  
　  
玖兰李土的心脏，实际上只是从“商议后决定让玖兰枢提供纯血复活玖兰李土”那一刻开始，投放的最大诱饵——引卡菡上当的诱饵。  
　  
直到玖兰李土的心脏被毁，卡菡的本体也确实离开了，只留下了威胁不大的分身进行监视。白蕗更的心血取得没有特别大的困难，即使是在恶魔分身监视下取得其实也没有多大关系。  
　  
而“让玖兰枢和锥生零以假死骗过卡菡的监视分身，再夺取白蕗心血”，则同样是连雷米尔都不知道具体缘由的，由玖兰枢提出的最新计划。  
　  
锥生零对初和玖兰枢的隐瞒并不在意。现在这个结果他能接受，只要不再伤害更多无辜的人，即使他度过了恍惚绝望的一段时间，他也可以不在乎。  
　  
初这时转头看向了那个一直在场却全程毫无存在感的人。  
　  
雷米尔没有注意这边的闹剧，从将装着白蕗心血的小瓶交给初那一刻起他就走到了一旁。  
　  
来到这个地下室的一瞬开始，雷米尔明白了初和玖兰枢在玖兰心血上的真正意图。出于某个目的，那两个纯血种吸血鬼居然联手将他蒙在鼓里这么长的时间。  
　  
抬头看着那个高大恢宏的熔炉，然后雷米尔明白了，之前初要求他执行他们的计划时，为什么要他放弃玖兰李土的心脏，为什么要保留足够力量到某个特定时刻。  
　  
也难怪，没有足够的力量，接下来的事就完成不了。  
　  
这就是隐藏的王牌了。  
　  
感受着那纯净而熟悉的力量波动，雷米尔难得地感到愉悦。  
　  
初问：“怎么样？”  
　  
雷米尔没有回头，他转移视线看向了熔炉口，看着那安静的源金属，“比之前的每一个都要纯净。”  
　  
初轻叹，“那就好。”  
　  
初随即回头看向了满脸疑惑的锥生零。  
　  
在锥生零的注视中，初笑道：“熔炉里的，那就是玖兰心血。”  
　  
锥生零一下子大睁了眼。  
　  
源金属！？  
　  
“对。”初点头，再次看向了熔炉，“源金属淬炼自千年前玖兰的另一个始祖的心脏，它的本质就是玖兰心血。千年以前，那颗心脏的主人是共同繁衍玖兰一族的另一人，也是我的妹妹，瞳。”  
　  
瞳，远古的另一个玖兰始祖。自认为有愧于初，也有愧于天使Zero。瞳的心血，就是源金属。初始源金属武器之一的血蔷薇，不管锥生零是人类，LevelD，还是纯血种依然能成功与其绑定，有一部分猎人血统及玖兰纯血的原因，而更多则是由于瞳的这份愧疚。  
　  
锥生零一下子皱起了眉头，他都不知道该说什么了。  
　  
看着锥生零这个表情，初则笑了出来，“你可是玖兰始祖唯一的一个纯血后裔呢，这样的话，你不会以为只有玖兰枢一个就能繁衍出玖兰一族吧？”  
　  
锥生零当然不是在想这个。  
　  
初又是一叹，“零，我知道你在想什么。你的悲剧，其实瞳也有责任，我曾经找到过她，她已经同意了。而且，瞳如果不同意，我是不可能强行要求她放弃自己的遗愿来救你的。不要再扛那么多不该属于你的责任上身，想一想你自己，好吗？”  
　  
锥生零明白自己的过分别扭在这时候有多么的不合时宜，不需要伤害玖兰枢，玖兰优姬，又有不需要伤害无辜之人性命的选择。这简直已经是恩赐了。  
　  
初说得对，锥生零已经将太多不该属于他的责任扛上了肩头。这时候，该为自己想一想了。  
　  
锥生零终于轻轻点了头，“接下来要怎么做？”  
　  
初笑了，随手将刚刚捡起的血蔷薇还给了锥生零，“接下来，我们要将它换出来。”  
　  
锥生零茫然地接过了血蔷薇，他皱起了眉，“换？”  
　  
“对。”初抬起了另一只手，他手上拿的正是锥生零在很长的一段时间里用着的那把黑刀，“用它。”  
　  
这把黑刀原本是属于初的。上一世，初带着锥生零到了埋藏黑刀的地方，并强行将那把刀赠给了锥生零。那是一把有着源金属武器特性的刀，但锥生零又觉得，它和血蔷薇之枪，狩猎女神，乃至所有的源金属武器都不太一样。  
　  
由于有玖兰优姬的先例，锥生零从没过问为什么纯血种的初会拥有源金属性质的武器。直到现在，听到初的话，联系上一切前因后果，他忽然发现自己想明白了。  
　  
就在看到锥生零恍然大悟的表情以后，初微笑着悠悠开口：  
　  
“我胸膛里的虚假心脏是由Zero的力量凝聚出来的，而这把刀，是我让瞳用我原本那颗纯血种心脏的全部心血浓缩所打造的。它才是真正的第一把源金属武器。”  
　


	195. 定局（三）

第六十八章 定局（三）  
　  
“我胸膛里的虚假心脏是由Zero的力量凝聚出来的，而这把刀，是我让瞳用我原本那颗纯血种心脏的全部心血浓缩所打造的。它才是真正的第一把源金属武器。”  
　  
这个能淬炼吸血鬼始祖心血的熔炉，它的第一个试验品不是瞳的心脏，而是初的心脏。  
　  
初转头看向了熔炉，“这把刀，是瞳作为我协助建造这个熔炉而打造的回礼。它就是换取玖兰心血的关键。”  
　  
结果，兜了一大圈以后，初就是建造熔炉的关键之人。  
　  
但是现在已经不是去计较这些的时候了。  
　  
初轻叹一声，“用它将瞳的心血换出来，这把刀将代替瞳，成为新的源金属，继续完成瞳的心愿。”  
　  
锥生零看着初手中的黑刀，看他似乎没有要将它交给自己的意思，“那么，要由谁来动手？”  
　  
初随即转了身，双手横托着那黑色长刀，将它捧到了那个人选面前。他对那个人微笑得那么温柔。  
　  
“玖兰丫头，拜托你了。”  
　  
一直觉得自己帮不上忙，因自己的“无用”而愧疚着的玖兰优姬完全想不到自己会在这时被点名。她惊愕地顿住了，不敢贸然去接那把刀，“我？”  
　  
初笑着点了头，墨绿的眼眸直视着那双和万年以前一模一样的暗红眼睛，“对，虽然瞳已经同意了，但这么多年以来，源金属已经生出了属于自己的对‘吸血鬼和人类和平共处’的执念。那份执念甚至困住了瞳，我希望由你去说服她。”  
　  
看着那双眼睛，玖兰优姬不由自主地伸出了手，接过了那把黑刀。第一次触碰到别的源金属武器，它却没有排斥她，她甚至能感觉得到熟悉。可是她甚至不懂为什么。  
　  
玖兰优姬忽然就镇静下来了，“我要怎么做？”  
　  
初则拿出了一只细小瓶子交给了玖兰优姬，“去吧，你的话，会知道该怎么做的。”  
　  
然后初自然无比地抬起揉上了她的发，他说：“可以吗？帮零抓住他的一线生机，帮我……让瞳解脱。”  
　  
看着那双并不熟悉的墨绿眼眸，听着那责任重大的请求，玖兰优姬终于点了头。  
　  
玖兰优姬将小瓶塞进了上衣口袋，双手捧起那把长刀。她毅然转身，向熔炉走去。  
　  
随着玖兰优姬一步一步走近，源金属感应到吸血鬼的气息越来越接近，开始不安躁动。  
　  
站在熔炉一侧的雷米尔就在这个时机抬手按在了熔炉外壁上，他开始调动自己这段时间里积攒的所有力量，与熔炉的共鸣，唤醒它的核心。  
　  
相同性质的力量让一直熊熊燃烧着烈火的熔炉一下子变得安静了，熔炉口上方的石壁上现出了一个闪着纯白光芒的繁复图纹。锥生零无法得知，这个图纹曾经在他的命格烙印被驱逐时在他的后背出现过。  
　  
图纹亮起的瞬间，熔炉淬炼源金属的烈火变小了。  
　  
躁动不安的源金属直接从熔炉口涌出，似乎想攻击玖兰优姬。  
　  
锥生零一下子警惕起来，他抬起持着血蔷薇的手，却在下一秒银手枪脱了手，跌落在地。  
　  
血蔷薇在发烫，源金属失去烈火的淬炼以后，连已经被制成猎人武器的血蔷薇也在共鸣。  
　  
锥生零几乎想马上冲上前，却被挡住了，被初和玖兰枢。  
　  
初朝他摇头，“相信玖兰丫头吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢也说：“优姬可以的。”  
　  
看到初和玖兰枢的微笑，锥生零这才稍微冷静了，他退后了一步，紧张地密切留意着熔炉方向的动静。  
　  
站在熔炉之前那个娇小的女孩背影坚定不移。  
　  
玖兰优姬静静地抬头，看着那居高临下的源金属，她不可思议地觉得平静。仿佛越过万水千山以后，回归本源。这里并不陌生，她仿佛觉得，这里有什么等她回来，回来相认。  
　  
然后，她忽然听到了一个声音。  
　  
没有任何人听得见，偏偏她听见了。  
　  
【谁？】  
　  
没有人教她如何和那个意识进行交流，偏偏她就是知道。  
　  
“我？我叫优姬，玖兰优姬……”  
　  
源金属慢慢地安静了，它就这么缓缓聚在了熔炉口。没有人能看得见，玖兰优姬却清楚看到了，一个身影慢慢现了出来。  
　  
那人一头浅咖长发，一双暗红眼睛，一身淡黄斗篷。那是个温柔的女人。  
　  
她安静地坐在了熔炉口，朝她微笑。  
　  
【原来是玖兰的后代。】  
　  
“我……这个……”  
　  
玖兰优姬不知道该怎么和她聊。那个人说时间紧迫，似乎没有闲聊的时间了。但是单刀直入的话，又似乎不好说出口……  
　  
【呐……】  
　  
“啊！是！！”  
　  
温柔的女人轻轻喷笑。看着玖兰优姬渐渐发红的脸，她说了下去：  
　  
【已经好久没有人能看见我了……不用紧张，我知道你是来做什么的……】  
　  
玖兰优姬局促地静立，对面的女人径自说了下去。  
　  
【但在那之前……能告诉我吗？现在的世界，吸血鬼和人类之间，他们能和平相处了吗？】  
　  
然而她没有得到回应。  
　  
玖兰优姬发红的脸慢慢发了白。  
　  
浅咖长发的女人歪了头。  
　  
【为什么不说话？】  
　  
玖兰优姬支吾着，终于叹了一声。  
　  
“我们还不能完全和平相处，人类当中很多都还不知道我们的存在……”  
　  
“但……但有人在努力了！有一所学校，我们和人类一起生活……不过……最近露馅了……”  
　  
“啊！那个！不是所有人都讨厌我们的！他们当中有不少……有一些人，还是挺喜欢我们的。”  
　  
“我还有一个人类的好朋友，她叫小赖，她说过她不在乎我是什么，无论如何我都是她最好的朋友……”  
　  
听着那个女孩儿渐渐雀跃地断断续续跳脱回答，她一直在笑。  
　  
【听起来是个很好的世界……所以你是要告诉我，我的使命已经结束了，对吗？】  
　  
“这个……不……不是……”  
　  
玖兰优姬这时有些不敢看她。  
　  
“你其实还是有存在的必要的，有很多吸血鬼其实还是会……伤害人类……可是，有一个人希望代替你，承担这个使命……”  
　  
“他……他可能是觉得你已经执着得太久了，他想你好好休息……我不知道他是不是真的这么想的，但我觉得是这样……”  
　  
“我不知道该怎么说，你……你能明白我的意思吗？”  
　  
【我明白……】  
　  
她托着腮，轻笑着噌声说道：  
　  
【兄长大人还是那么温柔，温柔到有些可恶。他明知道我不会拒绝的，他却不直接要求我，反而要我自己选择。要我自己……选择放弃。】  
　  
玖兰优姬一下子僵住了，心头涌出了难过，眼眶在发涩。  
　  
“不是的……他明明是……他……”  
　  
【别哭，小丫头……】  
　  
她轻叹了一声。  
　  
【我其实是同意的，因为有那个人的力量，兄长大人才能成功为我建造熔炉。无论为了赎罪，还是为了报答，我都是同意的。】  
　  
【一个人执着了那么久，说不累，那是自欺欺人，但要我就这么放弃，我又不甘心……现在，兄长大人认同了我的想法，还愿意替我承担他认为正确的责任。我还有什么理由可以拒绝呢……】  
　  
她回头看向了身后，她伸手触上了陪伴了自己千年的熔炉。  
　  
【我其实只是还有些不忍心而已……我可以休息了，兄长大人却……】  
　  
“他不会孤独的！”  
　  
玖兰优姬打断了她的话，她这时有些激动。说好说好再也不哭的，但看着那个回头看她的温柔女人，她竟一点也控制不了自己的情绪，泪水不断溢出。  
　  
“我，和零，还有枢哥哥……我们都会知道，都会记得……我们……”  
　  
看着玖兰优姬痛哭的模样，她低叹。  
　  
【我明白……不要哭，傻丫头，他们都不愿意看到你哭……】  
　  
还在哭的玖兰优姬却哭得更厉害了，她觉得很悲伤。那似乎根本不是属于她的悲伤，她的眼泪仿佛是代别人而流的。  
　  
深知这个对一切释然的温柔女人已经不愿意再哭，玖兰优姬却觉得，就这样默默地让悲伤归于平淡太过残忍。  
　  
她不哭，她便代她哭。  
　  
眼前的女人这时终于坐直了身，朝玖兰优姬伸出了双手。  
　  
【来，把它给我吧……】  
　  
一开始在警惕的玖兰优姬就这么毫无防备地一步一步往那个女人的方向走去，直到她被抱住了。  
　  
她轻抚着玖兰优姬的后背，玖兰优姬觉得这个女人给她的感觉太过熟悉，她却说不上来是什么样的感觉。不像亲人，却比亲人更亲密。  
　  
【兄长大人没有让你记起来，真是太好了……】  
　  
“什么……记起什么……”  
　  
【不，没事，你不用去想起什么。你活得率真，温柔，坚强。能以这个模样去看你讲述的那个世界，这是你的幸福。】  
　  
玖兰优姬却根本不明白她在说什么。手中的黑刀不知何时被取走了，上衣口袋中的小瓶也被拿了出来，放在了她的手中。而抱住她的那个女人，在消失。  
　  
【呐，麻烦你替我对那两个人说一声……】  
　  
玖兰优姬没能听清她最后的话，她却不可理喻地知道该替她说什么。手中的小瓶慢慢盛满了白光包裹的黑色液体，直到那白光暗下，玖兰优姬眼前的女人彻底消失了。  
　  
就在这时，一直站在熔炉旁的雷米尔收回了手，短短的几分钟，力量的消耗有些超出他的预计。雷米尔闭上了眼，默默调息。  
　  
熔炉在雷米尔撤手的一瞬间重新燃起了火焰，那把黑刀就在熔炉的火焰之中慢慢变化了。纯血王族心血浓缩而成的兵器融化，膨胀，恢复了液态金属的原样，彻底充满了熔炉内膛。从此，它将负起维持人类与吸血鬼平衡的责任。  
　  
新的源金属诞生了。  
　  
玖兰优姬有些浑浑噩噩地转了身，直到她走回几人身边，直到她将手中的小瓶交给了初，她的身体一下软倒了。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零连忙去扶，然而更早一步扶住她的却是初。  
　  
玖兰优姬哭了，她看了看锥生零，又看了看初。她就这么嚎啕大哭着开了口：“她让我对你们说……‘对不起’，还有‘谢谢’……”  
　  
玖兰优姬无法理解那个人为什么要她传达这样的话，但初能明白。  
　  
对不起。  
　  
【是我促成了万年的悲剧。】  
　  
谢谢。  
　  
【让我有了赎罪的机会。】  
　  
傻丫头……  
　  
初将那个女孩揽入了怀里，如同万年以前。  
　  
不同的是，从前自卑又自尊的女孩会顾忌外来王族的身份不肯轻易哭泣，现在她却可以偶尔率真地放纵自己的脆弱。  
　  
从雷米尔口中得知，瞳和怀中那个女孩的牵连以后，初很是欣慰。  
　  
这一世能活成如此，实在是太好了。  
　  
就在这时，玖兰优姬毫无预兆地在初怀里软下了身，她晕倒了。  
　  
锥生零惊骇出声：“优姬！”  
　  
初扶着玖兰优姬让她倚在墙边坐下了，说道：“没事的，我只是让她睡一会儿。”  
　  
初没有时间慢慢安抚玖兰优姬，远在千里的卡菡已经在对锥生一缕下手。更重要的是，初能感觉到，锥生零体内以自己的灵核炼成的笼牢，在天使灵魂的不断抵抗下已经出现松动。  
　  
快没有时间了……  
　  
初半闭了眼，“零，过来。”  
　  
看见初似乎想让自己照顾玖兰优姬，锥生零毫不犹豫地走了过去。  
　  
然而就在锥生零快要走到他们身边时，初忽然转了身。  
　  
锥生零分明看到，初的手中有一团明亮耀眼的白光。  
　  
在锥生零措手不及的顷刻，那团白光就这么被初推入了他的胸膛。  
　  
那是万年以前，被Zero放入初胸膛的“心脏”，如今它回到了它的主人体内。  
　  
锥生零彻底僵住了。  
　  
只一刹那，身体开始发烫。不，是灵魂和身体一起在发烫。  
　  
与此同时，于虚空中倏然出现的六只装着颜色各异液体的小瓶和刚刚初拿到手的那一只小瓶同时碎裂了。缥，橙，黄，菖，绯，白，玖，七色的心血凝成了长针，狠狠扎入了锥生零的头颅，四肢，胸膛，咽喉。  
　  
扎入身体的七色长针如同钉子，也如同种子，它们开始长出藤蔓，七色藤蔓缠上了锥生零的身躯。藤蔓不断缠绕，在锥生零的皮肤上形成了图案特殊的纹理，随后开始慢慢发光，缓缓渗入。  
　  
灵魂在沸腾，锥生零却不可思议地感觉不到痛苦，暖洋洋的感觉笼罩着全身。  
　  
灵魂的粘附正在转变成彻底的固定。  
　  
但是，同样是固定，这感觉却和之前两次灵魂粘附加固都不一样……  
　  
昨晚灵魂粘附被初和雷米尔合力加固的时候，他们瞒着他以初的灵核在他体内炼制了笼牢。  
　  
既然昨晚的不是“固定”，所以感觉和那个不一样，合情合理。可是，第一次灵魂粘附加固的时候，感觉也是和现在不一样的，这又是……为什么？  
　  
这样的时刻锥生零在胡思乱想。  
　  
纷乱的记忆不断于脑海里重现，由上一世到这一世。不论痛苦绝望，还是欢欣喜悦。什么都不需要遗忘，什么都不用再压抑。  
　  
无论是曾经只有仇恨充斥，恨意抹杀理智的吸血鬼猎人，还是如今释怀了一切，只想抓紧一线生机的吸血鬼……  
　  
不管哪一个，都是我。  
　  
直到最后，锥生零脑中只余一件事：初就这么毫不犹豫地将他的“心脏”用掉了……  
　  
你连道别的机会都不给我了吗？  
　  
恍惚间，锥生零听到了初的声音——  
　  
“不要遗忘过去，不要放弃未来，祝你幸福，零。”  
　  
锥生零忽然落泪。  
　  
极易剥离的天使灵魂以初的“心脏”——天使Zero的灵魂力量为引，开始和身体彻底嵌合成密不可分的一个整体。  
　  
直到七色的光暗下，灵魂终于被完全固定了，锥生零来不及说什么便彻底晕了过去。  
　  
玖兰枢及时到来，将晕倒的银发少年接入了怀里。  
　  
初低头看着因惧怕听到不好消息而不敢开口询问结果，忧心忡忡的玖兰枢，不禁笑了。  
　  
初笑得云淡风轻，“笑一笑吧，玖兰枢，我们成功了。”  
　  
这下，玖兰枢终于将重重压在心头的一口气吐了出来。  
　  
至此，一切已成定局。  
　  
初长舒了一口气，身前空无一物之处随即裂出了虚空裂缝，“零需要休息，我现在送你们回黑主学园。”  
　  
玖兰枢也不耽搁半分，他抱起锥生零，毫不犹豫地走入初身前裂出的那道虚空裂缝。  
　  
初随即抱起了玖兰优姬，在踏入虚空裂缝以前却顿住了。他转头看向了一旁，看着因力量损耗过度，脸色有些发白的雷米尔。  
　  
“雷，接下来就拜托你了。”  
　  
————  
　  
“零的灵魂已经成功固定，他已经平安活下来了。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着，一双眼睛直视着眼前的那个金发女人。  
　  
“这一局，是我们赢了。”  
　  
卡菡有一瞬间在出神，随后自嘲地笑了。  
　  
恶魔的笑意越来越狰狞，卡菡近乎疯狂地仰头大笑了起来，“原来如此……哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
棋差一着，没想到她蓄意毁掉的玖兰心血，竟然只是对方刻意放出的假饵，“如此一来，只差灵魂的焕发新生……那真是要恭喜你了，你很快就能如愿以偿，得到你想要的了吧……这一次，居然在最后一世……哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
听着那恶魔仿佛陷入失常的自言自语，玖兰枢仍然在笑。  
　  
他要做的事还不止这么简单，“不止，我还有一些事要告诉雷米尔大人和锥生一缕……”  
　  
听了玖兰枢的话，卡菡的笑声忽然梗住了，转头看向玖兰枢时，疯狂恶毒的恨在熊熊燃烧。她一瞬间觉得这个聚出形体的模样有些吃力，眼前有一刹那的模糊。  
　  
时间不多了……  
　  
一直以来的顺利让万年以前便自以为无所不能的恶魔无法容忍掌控的事情有半点脱离控制。然而就在这样的刻，就在她的时间加速走到尽头的时候，她之前的计划被一个完全排除在计划以外的人全盘推翻了。  
　  
而且最关键的新计划似乎也被识破了。  
　  
被这个在她的计划中几乎毫无位置的人……  
　  
时间越来越少了，卡菡几乎已经能看见自己的终结了。她的情绪在失控，恶魔灵核深处的疯狂开始侵蚀思维的所有角落。  
　  
卑贱的生灵！  
　  
胆敢对她的计划横加阻挠！  
　  
玖兰枢的感觉却很好，在极度煎熬的一段时间里，他似乎从未笑得如此愉悦。心头大石彻底放下以后，他终于可以毫无顾忌地笑了。  
　  
玖兰枢缓缓开口：“我要说的，是你真正的意图。”  
　  
暗紫的光忽然闪动，卡菡手中的紫剑朝玖兰枢迅猛飞来。然而紫剑还没碰到玖兰枢，玖兰枢便散开了身躯，黑色烟雾悠闲地飘散凝聚。  
　  
重新凝聚身体的玖兰枢并不在意卡菡那按捺不住的灭口行动，相反，他越发愉悦了。  
　  
玖兰枢说：“你的真正计划，我会一五一十全部告诉雷米尔大人和锥生一缕。然后，你就可以彻底死心了。”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：原著里没有提示优姬和女始祖的关联，本文的转生关系是私设。  
　


	196. 定局（四）

第六十八章 定局（四）  
　  
“你的真正计划，我会一五一十全部告诉雷米尔大人和锥生一缕。然后，你就可以彻底死心了。”  
　  
听了玖兰枢的话，雷米尔在疑惑：为什么卡菡的意图让自己和锥生一缕知道了以后卡菡会死心？死心什么？  
　  
卡菡僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，暗紫的眼睛里是纷乱燃烧的怒与恨。但她却什么都没有说，忽然地彻底静了。  
　  
除了雷米尔无人能看得见，在听到玖兰枢说出的话以后，卡菡似乎产生了强烈的情绪波动，因而引起灵核弱化的再次加速。  
　  
玖兰枢从容不迫地看着那个姿态妖娆的女人，他这时终于可以不再压抑他掌控全局的自信。在这可以彻底毁掉卡菡计划的时刻，玖兰枢睥睨着那肮脏低贱的恶魔。  
　  
“在初和雷米尔大人正式现身以前，在他们将你们的纠葛，你的情况，还有他们的计划全部告诉我以前；我一直都以为你真的是在针对着零。我以为你就是在为了你无聊的诅咒才搞了那么多小动作……直到，我知晓了一切。”  
　  
之前卡菡借白蕗狂化之血的便利以伪装能力、气息控制能力、记忆控制能力的LevelB一次又一次地袭击锥生零。结合后来锥生零记起的恶梦，这样的情况似乎合情合理。但是，当玖兰枢知道了所有的情况以后，他慢慢发现了越来越多不对劲的地方。  
　  
玖兰枢抱着手臂，歪头微笑，“之前你设计让零失忆的那一次袭击，为什么你没有直接附身那个有记忆控制能力的LevelB女人过来，而只是指使她前来行动呢？后来我才知道，那时候你是和雷米尔大人‘叙旧’去了。”  
　  
事发之后，锥生零失忆了，玖兰枢几乎陷入疯狂。那时候当局者的玖兰枢根本无暇顾及所有的不对劲，光是和锥生零之间的事就让他几近崩溃。  
　  
但是当一切回归平静，得知所有情况以后，玖兰枢发现那一次的袭击里，在卡菡看来相比她持续万年的诅咒，和万年前的熟人目的不明的会面显得更重要。  
　  
“虽然雷米尔大人这样的对手，你亲自出马也说得过去。而且你派来的人也说了……”  
　  
【因为，陛下说了，这个世界上没有什么比“让纯善堕落”更让陛下愉快。】  
　  
“但是……”  
　  
但是，得知所有情况的玖兰枢同时知道了卡菡在那之前就曾经几次三番地拿锥生一缕试探雷米尔，他更知道她之后仍一直干扰着雷米尔和锥生一缕。  
　  
这就显得有些不合理了。  
　  
按雷米尔所说，卡菡是知道她自己命不久矣的。她明明没有把握在她自己剩下的时间里完成她那所谓的诅咒的。  
　  
玖兰枢半闭了酒红的瞳，笑意不曾消减半分，“你还记得在你到达黑主学园的那天，你以白蕗更之口对零说的话吧？”  
　  
一双暗紫眼睛里渐渐熬出了恶魔狠毒的杀意。  
　  
看着那浓重的杀意，玖兰枢却越发愉悦了，“那时候你说……”  
　  
【作为最后一世的特别赠送，这一次……就让你身边的人也一起痛苦好了。】  
　  
玖兰枢直视着那让他愉悦的杀意，“这样的宣言，在之后你附身玖兰李土时也说了一次。”  
　  
【我说过的，我的‘承诺’依然不会有什么改变！这一次，我要你身边的人也一起承受痛苦！】  
　  
“在你的灵魂已经弱化的情形下，你还一而再地发出那样的宣言，花费大量时间和精力去做那些多余的事，是为了什么？”  
　  
卡菡的诅咒，是要让锥生零杀了他最重要的人，她清楚知道这个人是谁，也清楚知道初和雷米尔的计划。那么她在当时的情况下，她首要的目的应该是要让锥生零杀掉玖兰枢。按照雷米尔所说的情况，已经渐渐走向终结的卡菡应该没那么多精力做多余的事了才对。  
　  
卡菡一直在愤怒中沉默，但玖兰枢丝毫不在意，“你说出的那一句句和你的‘诅咒’无关的多余的话，你这样做，是为了什么？为了……掩饰什么？”  
　  
在这样的情况下发出那样的宣言，做出那么多混淆视听的小动作，卡菡的目的究竟是什么？她到底想以这宣言掩饰什么？  
　  
卡菡眼底的杀意不断涌动，玖兰枢却平静地将他知道的全部说出：“你想掩饰的是你真正的目的。”  
　  
卡菡想掩饰之后她即将做下的一切和真正目的有关的行为。  
　  
在那之后，卡菡做了什么？  
　  
她换了玖兰李土的心脏；她引锥生一缕自杀；她企图杀害玖兰枢的部下们；她试图加害玖兰优姬；她引诱锥生一缕变成吸血鬼；她夺取玖兰李土的躯壳；她毁掉了玖兰心血；她威胁白蕗更杀了锥生零；她放下话来要杀玖兰优姬，却又完全放弃了对付玖兰优姬；然后她又出现在相隔遥远距离的黑主学园，意图强行夺取锥生一缕的躯壳；她还千方百计想引雷米尔堕落……  
　  
撇除真正间接直接和锥生零性命相关的部分，有一些一直间歇进行，不曾停止的事。这些事都能掩埋在“让你身边的人也一起痛苦”这个奇怪的宣言之下。而且即使卡菡以为锥生零真的死了以后，这些事依然在进行——  
　  
卡菡一直在试图夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，而且她一直不曾放弃引雷米尔堕落。  
　  
玖兰枢的笑意越发加深了，“从很早以前开始，你计划的目标就已经从零变成了雷米尔大人和锥生一缕。”  
　  
听了玖兰枢说出的话，锥生一缕愕然了，雷米尔则狠狠皱起了眉头。  
　  
“你不断误导雷米尔大人，让他明显地知道你想夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，他便会越不知道你究竟是不是想以锥生一缕为目标。”  
　  
包括刚刚卡菡故意在锥生一缕当面“揭穿”她的意图时“失控”地攻击他，不过是为了让雷米尔以为她仅仅是要引其堕落。她故意引锥生一缕亲口要求雷米尔不要选择他作为笼牢炼制人选，只是为了让雷米尔更疏于防范。  
　  
“而其实，你躯壳的最终目标，从一开始就只是锥生一缕。”  
　  
自始至终，卡菡的目标都是锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢每说一句，她的计划就越不可能完成。  
　  
到现在，一切都即将落空。  
　  
“你想引诱锥生一缕变成吸血鬼，想引他达成躯壳契约，还想诱导雷米尔大人堕落。”  
　  
卡菡感觉自己的灵魂在发烫，凝聚的力量在愤怒中烧得滚烫。紫剑被狠狠握在手中，握剑的手用力得几乎要握碎剑柄。  
　  
然而越是看到卡菡的这个模样，玖兰枢就笑得越是轻松自在，“你诱导雷米尔大人堕落，是因为你要让他失去崩碎灵魂的力量。然后你再附身锥生一缕，这样你的灵魂就会和锥生一缕的灵魂发生粘附，锥生一缕就会为你陪葬。这一切都别有目的。”  
　  
一路听下来锥生一缕不能理解，原来自己一直都是卡菡的最终目标？为了什么？如果是那个什么诅咒，目标不应该是自己。而且在哥哥假死以后，信以为真的她依然在引诱自己达成躯壳契约。这样做有什么意义？  
　  
玖兰枢却知道卡菡这样做意义何在。  
　  
卡菡刚到达黑主学园的时候，还对完全不知道弟弟和雷米尔之间有什么牵连的锥生零说了一句话。  
　  
【你就这么心安理得地接受了？哪怕……你活着需要剥夺重视之人的幸福。】  
　  
当日，玖兰枢特意出现在卡菡面前，明确地当面问她“那些话是不是认真的”，指的不止是她明目张胆地说出的“让锥生零身边的人也一起痛苦”的言辞，还有自以为无人能知晓当中真正含义的这一句。  
　  
在得知一切情况以后，玖兰枢听懂了卡菡意有所指地提及锥生一缕和雷米尔是为了什么，他发现了卡菡一直有意让雷米尔及锥生一缕发现各自的心思。  
　  
“当中那些以我的认知不可能太了解的事，后来我询问了初，询问了某些事的可行性……”  
　  
然后，玖兰枢发现了她的这个行动意义何在。  
　  
“然后，我认定了自己的猜测是准确的。”  
　  
住口！你这个低贱的生灵！！  
　  
直到这时，卡菡终于再次失控出击，闪身而至，举剑砍来。  
　  
不同的是，上一次她在锥生一缕“揭穿”她意图时是假装失控，这一次她终于真的失控了。  
　  
然而玖兰枢不躲不闪站着，他甚至以眼神阻止了雷米尔的出手相救。  
　  
玖兰枢看着那个终于陷入气急败坏的恶魔，他在笑。  
　  
紫剑斩落的一瞬间，玖兰枢的身躯再次散成了烟雾。  
　  
“呵……”  
　  
不远处忽然传来一声低笑。  
　  
玖兰枢重新凝聚的身体悠闲至极地倚靠在了墙边，重新聚拢出的身体毫无损伤。他环抱着双手，以看戏的姿态看着那个一直唯我独尊的恶魔，看她一步一步变成跳梁小丑。  
　  
玖兰枢愉悦启唇：  
　  
“不止光明的灵魂力量能焕发光明灵魂的新生，黑暗的灵魂力量同样能焕发黑暗灵魂的新生。”  
　  
在得释一切以后，终于能以纵观全局的旁观者角度视物的玖兰枢想到了被所有人忽视了的那个可能性——  
　  
玖兰枢笑着说完了他要说的话：  
　  
“你要夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，并引雷米尔大人堕落，是因为你想利用雷米尔大人的私心，以堕天使的黑暗力量对你自己的灵魂进行焕发新生。”  
　  
直到这一刻，锥生一缕终于明白了，卡菡几次三番引他发现自己和那个人的心思，只不过是为了引那个人彻底堕落。  
　  
到头来……他始终是暴露在外的弱点，别人任由拿捏的把柄……  
　  
雷米尔不曾想到过玖兰枢说出的这个可能性，只因他从不认为自己会放纵不该有的感情，因此他从未考虑过真正堕落以后会发生什么。如今听到玖兰枢说出的话，雷米尔只觉得震怒。  
　  
夺取锥生一缕的躯壳，然后以其性命威胁堕落的雷米尔焕发其灵魂新生。如果她真的成功了……之后呢？  
　  
灵魂的粘附不会因为灵魂重新变得强大而消失，卡菡将一直被困在锥生一缕的躯壳里，和他的灵魂成为共同体。所以她才会想引诱锥生一缕成为吸血鬼，为的就是在失去自由夺取别人躯壳的能力以后，获得无尽的生命，并取得替代的强大力量。  
　  
然后，卡菡将以锥生一缕的身躯，继续活下去。  
　  
而锥生一缕的灵魂，他会被她困住，他的意识会保留，但永远无法自由选择自己的行动，甚至生死。如同之前被卡菡占据了躯壳的每一个傀儡，不同的是这一次卡菡永远无法脱离，锥生一缕也将一直被囚禁到灵魂消散。  
　  
虽然到那时候即使不需要笼牢卡菡也会被困在锥生一缕的身体里，但如果在两个灵魂已经粘附在一起的前提下崩碎灵魂的话，锥生一缕的灵魂也将被一同消灭。  
　  
雷米尔震惊于卡菡一直在谋划如此恶毒的计划，愤怒于她自始自终不曾打算放过锥生一缕。  
　  
到了这时，卡菡倒是没有反驳，或者说，她知道她所有的反驳都已经毫无意义。  
　  
卡菡忽然明白了玖兰枢在做什么。  
　  
玖兰枢也清楚知道自己想做什么。  
　  
在得知自己发现了敌人一直隐藏的真正目的以后，玖兰枢就开始策划他的计划。  
　  
玖兰枢和初商议并决定，他要顺着卡菡的计划进行下去。  
　  
玖兰心血的真正人选，一开始的时候不止雷米尔，连玖兰枢也不知情。这本就是初留的最后一手。直到玖兰枢正式加入执棋人的行列，他敏锐地发现了玖兰心血的夺取过度高调了。  
　  
他们的行动几乎明确告诉了敌人：玖兰李土就是目标。  
　  
随后，自知无法隐瞒玖兰枢，初便将玖兰心血的情况和盘托出。  
　  
再然后，在玖兰枢发现了卡菡的真正意图。  
　  
那一刻，他的计划成型了。  
　  
在“玖兰心血必然的缺失”以后，锥生一缕毫不知情的“玖兰枢和锥生零的假死”并不是初的计划，这一部分从始至终都只是玖兰枢的计划而已。  
　  
直到白蕗心血到手，直到真正的玖兰心血也到手，直到大局已定的时候；玖兰枢就会在信以为真，放松警惕的卡菡面前将计中计逐一揭穿。  
　  
他让初在她即将成功夺取锥生一缕躯壳之前出现阻止；他在她以为能以锥生零的死说明雷米尔堕落也没有关系时出现，告知他和锥生零都没有死；他在她以为玖兰心血缺失的时候告诉她，玖兰心血不可能缺失；他在她以为自己还有一线生机的时候，将她的计划彻底破坏。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑得从容优雅，“无论你的计划有多隐蔽巧妙，只要被关键的那两个人知晓以后，你的计划就等于完全失败了。”  
　  
玖兰枢策划的一切，只为复仇。  
　  
没有什么比毁掉卡菡一直捧于手心的成果，更能报复这个自以为能掌控一切的恶魔。  
　  
他要将卡菡那一直灌注所有希望等待结果的唯一花朵，在她面前逐片逐片地彻底撕碎，碾成齑粉，扬于风中。  
　  
他要让她的一切计划灰飞烟灭。  
　  
既然我无法直接杀了你，那我就让你无路可走，只余死路一条！  
　  
玖兰枢此刻无比愉悦，报复的感觉如此让人痛快，“所以啊，很遗憾，不止是零的诅咒，你的一切计划也落空了呢。”  
　  
场面就这么一下子静了下来。  
　  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　  
那恶魔忽然开始发笑，随后她慢慢转了身。  
　  
“好！很好！！”略有凌乱的金发遮住的暗紫的眼，但恶魔的恨意早已弥漫而出，“一切计划落空？不见得吧？知道了又如何？天使堕落的方法不只一个！”  
　  
恶魔疯狂的话语响彻地下室。  
　  
卡菡抬脸，紫剑直指了雷米尔，“你不杀无罪之人，也不愿意主动堕落，我还可以用黑暗力量污染你的灵核。让天使彻底成为恶魔。你不是因为命格烙印而无法留住感情吗？我这样做的话，你就能破碎命格，随心所欲了呢。可怜的雷米尔，要不要我来帮帮你？”  
　  
卡菡的话让锥生一缕的心止不住地狂跳。  
　  
锥生一缕一直知道自己渴望什么，但他也明白这个时候容不得自私。  
　  
一刻的自私引来的将是万劫不复！  
　  
锥生零的灵魂已经固定，只差焕发新生。这样的骨节眼下，雷米尔不可以堕落！  
　  
无论如何！不可以！！  
　  
听了卡菡的话，雷米尔则难得地直接表现出了厌恶情绪。  
　  
虽然他能看得到，过不了多久卡菡就要崩碎了。但这样的时刻雷米尔反而越发警惕起来了。  
　  
恶魔是灵魂体，灵魂体的自然死亡会在一瞬间陷入彻底的虚弱，然后会如同回光返照一般进入力量的大爆发。  
　  
现在彻底的虚弱即将发生，力量的大爆发也不会远了。  
　  
雷米尔冷淡地陈述着：“即使我堕落成恶魔，我也不可能替你进行灵魂的焕发新生。”  
　  
听着雷米尔的话，卡菡却不以为然地大笑，“你是不是会替我进行灵魂焕发我不知道，但是只要你一堕落，就能毁掉那个愚蠢灵魂的最后生机！现在，我什么都不考虑！！”  
　  
她忽然转头看向了玖兰枢，笑意越发狰狞，“我只要那个小天使死！！”  
　  
听着这样的挑衅，玖兰枢有一瞬的厌烦，一双眼中有着彻底的蔑视。  
　  
已经气急败坏到渐渐疯狂的卡菡本以为玖兰枢会害怕，怕她毁掉他们一路以来得来不易的所有。  
　  
然而，玖兰枢笑了。  
　  
仿佛等的就是卡菡的这句话。  
　  
一刹那的厌烦过后，玖兰枢笑了出来，“雷米尔大人是不是堕落，已经和零是不是能活下去没有关系了。”  
　  
一瞬间，卡菡忘了去反应。  
　  
眼前的一切事物仿佛开始扭曲，卡菡只看到，玖兰枢微笑的面容在她面前扭曲得狰狞可怖，那可怖的程度让恶魔也胆颤。全身力气一下子消失，手上的紫剑几乎掉落在地。  
　  
灵魂体的虚弱发生了。  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着缓缓开口，说出了他一早便知道的，最关键的部分：  
　  
“零灵魂的焕发新生，在他的命格烙印成功转移了以后，在雷米尔大人正式来到零面前的那个晚上，就已经提前完成了。”  
　  
　


	197. 定局（五）

第六十八章 定局（五）  
　  
“零灵魂的焕发新生，在他的命格烙印成功转移了以后，在雷米尔大人正式来到零面前的那个晚上，就已经提前完成了。”  
　  
就在雷米尔和初与玖兰枢锥生零一行人正式见面以后，就在他们告知玖兰枢卡菡的灵魂开始弱化那一刻起，玖兰枢开始插手他们的计划。  
　  
玖兰枢要求提前进行锥生零灵魂的焕发新生，只因他认为“固定灵魂，并焕发灵魂新生之前杀死卡菡”这个必要素已经失去了意义。  
　  
事实上就是如此。  
　  
既然卡菡已经命不久矣，他们没有必要再为一个无法再伤害锥生零的恶魔牺牲雷米尔。  
　  
如此一来，焕发灵魂新生的时机变得不再需要严格选择，炼制笼牢杀死卡菡也不再是必要的手段。  
　  
炼制笼牢杀死卡菡，变成了雷米尔保护无辜灵魂，免其成为牺牲品的一道保险。  
　  
留住锥生零灵魂的最佳方法，从发现卡菡灵魂弱化那一刻开始就已经不再是“先固定后焕发”了。  
　  
就在Zero觉醒的那一夜，就在替锥生零“加固灵魂粘附”的那个时机，雷米尔焕发了锥生零灵魂的新生。  
　  
也就是在那一刻，锥生零彻底记起了Zero让他看见的梦。  
　  
只是当时玖兰枢也不知情，他也是在后来的商议中才知道自己提出的计划竟被雷米尔如此果断地执行了。  
　  
锥生零第一次进行灵魂粘附加固的时候，雷米尔焕发了锥生零的灵魂新生。  
　  
锥生零第二次进行灵魂粘附加固的时候，初的灵核成了笼牢。  
　  
灵魂被彻底固定以后，陷入昏睡的锥生零知道初已经决绝到底地放弃了转生的所有机会，但他还不知道自己的灵魂在不知情的情况下已经被焕发了新生。  
　  
而就是在玖兰枢的纯血种化身在黑主家露台质问雷米尔是否对锥生一缕产生了特殊心思的那个时候，化身经由本体知道了的这个信息。玖兰枢知道了锥生零的灵魂已经成功焕发了新生，他明白雷米尔的灵魂力量再也没有必须一直维持光明了。  
　  
雷米尔是不是堕落都已经不再影响大局，他却依然坚持着自己的执着，为了不让恶魔使用同归于尽的唯一机会加害他人而一直维持着不堕落，不放任他自己和锥生一缕之间的一切可能。也就是因为知道了这一点，玖兰枢才发现，是前去质问雷米尔的自己枉作了小人。  
　  
从雷米尔成功焕发锥生零灵魂新生那一刻起，他是不是堕落就已经没有关系了。  
　  
只要雷米尔不是以黑暗力量浸染灵核，彻底堕落成恶魔，他就依然能进行笼牢的炼制，禁锢卡菡。他不堕落，和是不是还需要焕发锥生零灵魂新生没有关系。他一直坚守着自己的心，只是因为明白自己留不住感情，不愿因自己的私心而伤害他想保护的人。  
　  
雷米尔不愿意伤害锥生一缕，无论理性还是感性他都不愿意如此。从一开始，他就不曾打算放任他认为不该有的所有感情。  
　  
直到玖兰枢说完，卡菡依然不敢置信。  
　  
锥生零灵魂的焕发新生已经提前完成了！？  
　  
卡菡的力量开始紊乱，她再次抬剑，直指雷米尔的剑这时竟有些不稳的抖，她大声喝道：“既然如此……既然你已经不需要维持光明，你为什么到现在都没有堕落！？”  
　  
她不相信。  
　  
已经拥有执着的天使，不可能不自私！  
　  
卡菡她曾经也是天使，她知道天使的执着是怎么一回事。但她根本不曾理解过，雷米尔所执着的是从来不是“拥有”，而是“保护”。  
　  
雷米尔却不觉得有何不妥，“我说了，你的逻辑，于我不通。”  
　  
锥生零的灵魂固定和焕发都已经完成了，他彻底平安了。  
　  
以污染雷米尔的灵核的方法间接杀害锥生零已经行不通了，卡菡已经彻底失掉了所有威胁锥生零性命的资本了。  
　  
卡菡眼前的一切都在扭曲，但她却能感觉到自己的力量在枯竭。  
　  
快了……不可逆转的终结……  
　  
就在这样的时刻，一直以来的谋划被毁于一旦，功亏一篑。  
　  
就被眼前那个卑贱的生灵！！  
　  
既然得不到，那就把能杀的通通杀了！！谁都别想着能好好的过！！  
　  
无数暗紫锁链一瞬间汹涌而出直接缠住了玖兰枢，将他狠狠拖了过来。褐发红眼的纯血之君一句话都来不及说，卡菡的紫剑就之间没入了他的胸口。  
　  
陷入疯狂的恶魔发狠地直接将玖兰枢按倒在了地上，手中的短剑不断重复地扎入骑压着的那人身体头脸。  
　  
然而面容被毁得狰狞的人还在笑，“又这样突然出手，真是没礼貌呢。”  
　  
话音刚落，被紫剑扎得千疮百孔面目全非的身躯于顷刻间化作了黑色烟雾，完好无损的人姿态优雅地从那古老熔炉的后方悠闲步出。  
　  
由刚刚到现在，在这里出现的玖兰枢自始自终都不过是个纯血种化身罢了。玖兰枢的本体早就回到了黑主学园，陪在了尚未清醒的锥生零身边。远距离之下纯血种化身无法切换本体，现在留在这里的这个“玖兰枢”只不过是替主人传达信息的耳目口舌，不过是被留下来见证计划成果的媒介。  
　  
吸血鬼若不被破坏头颅心脏的话，克星就只有源金属和光明属性的力量。而本体不死的情况下，纯血种的化身只有源金属武器能杀。倚着熔炉壁站立的化身无所畏惧地静静看着那已经陷入疯狂的恶魔女人，它的主人正通过它那双眼，轻撇着狼狈地跪坐于地上的卡菡。  
　  
褐发红瞳的化身代替主人轻笑开口，低沉而愉悦的声音悠悠地响起：“你之前说过吧？你最喜欢看的就是垂死挣扎的姿态。如此看来，还真是赏心悦目呢……”  
　  
某一瞬间，卡菡甚至觉得眼前的这个优雅笑着的人，比她见过的任何一个阴暗邪恶的恶魔都要可怕。  
　  
玖兰枢从容淡笑着慢慢开口：“话又说回来，玖兰李土要杀你，白蕗更也要杀你……卡菡，你还真是活得神憎鬼厌呢。”  
　  
褐发青年看着恶魔女人那张煞白一片的脸，他此刻毫无罪恶感，只有报复以后理所应当的愉悦。他悠悠开口：“其实你早就已经恶贯满盈了，现在你就是死，也是死有余辜。但是啊，你这千错万错，其实都与我无关……”  
　  
卡菡的力量在一点点干涸，她凝聚出的身体在变化。变得枯槁，老态，狰狞。如同干枯的木乃伊，仅是活着的行尸走肉。  
　  
褐发青年深邃的眼底在这一刻闪出疯狂，“对我来说，你错就错在你想将零从我的生命中夺走。”  
　  
人不犯我，我不犯人。  
　  
既然你触到了我的逆鳞，这份痛，你便要百倍偿还！  
　  
玖兰枢的声音听在卡菡耳里极尽刺耳，原本跪坐着的人伏在了地上，双手毫无意义地捂住了耳朵。但灵魂体的卡菡，听觉从来不是依靠凝聚出的身体那双耳朵的，她连认知都开始混乱了。  
　  
眼前那个褐发青年一直在笑。  
　  
“你以为你赢了？你没有……”  
　  
这句话在那两个人假死的时候，玖兰枢说过了。她那时候以为他不过是自欺欺人，却没有料到，他说的是真话。  
　  
“赢的是我。”  
　  
谁在说话，让人厌恶的嗓音。  
　  
干枯身体要散不散，不断产生短暂却剧烈的疼痛。她开始发出了无意义的凄惨嘶鸣，于接近终点的时刻。  
　  
不远处的褐发青年那恨意透入骨髓的笑让她心神溃散。  
　  
就在这时，一点纯白的萤火忽然亮起。  
　  
“醒了吗？零。”  
　  
褐发红瞳的青年看着那白萤飞自不远处颓坐于地的银发少年身上飞出，白萤分散后凝聚而出了另一个银发少年。  
　  
褐发青年不禁轻声一笑，替主人说道：“这时候你该好好休息的。”  
　  
那是锥生零自始至终都留在锥生一缕身边的化身。  
　  
出现的锥生零却没有马上接过玖兰枢的话，他只蹲下了身来，抱住了在看到自己的一瞬间茫然失措地默默流出泪来的锥生一缕。  
　  
直到被抱入怀里的这一刻，锥生一缕才终于对“哥哥还活着”这个事实有了真实感。被以“死亡”欺骗的少年回抱了那个人，顾不得他到底是不是兄长的本体，只放纵了自己失声痛哭。  
　  
“哥哥死了”的感觉锥生一缕只经历了数分钟，那种煎熬让他难以承受。锥生一缕实在无法想象，上一世的锥生零是如何熬过自己强行牺牲以后的那些岁月的。  
　  
锥生一缕现在什么都无法思考，只要锥生零还活着，是不是欺骗都已经不重要了。他只死死抱住了锥生零，在他能确认他真的活着以前他都不敢松手。  
　  
经过灵魂彻底固定的短暂昏睡以后，锥生零苏醒了。  
　  
然而，明明该是柳暗花明的时刻，锥生零却不曾想到过，再次醒来时会是这样的局面。  
　  
玖兰枢的计划，除了初便无人能知晓。他几乎从初出现在他们眼前那一天开始就知道锥生一缕成了卡菡的目标。他任由卡菡对锥生一缕出言蛊惑，甚至出手伤害，他依然没有告诉任何人，选择隐瞒了一切。  
　  
甚至，玖兰枢和锥生零的假死……  
　  
锥生零只以为这一步只是为了放松卡菡的警惕，却不知道就在这气息感应，信息传递都完全切断的假死时间里，远在黑主学园的锥生一缕成了卡菡的猎物。  
　  
锥生零一直有留化身跟随锥生一缕，但是自昨晚雷米尔的结界布下的一刻开始，化身被彻底干扰了。直到通过虚空裂缝被送回黑主学园的锥生零从短暂的昏睡中醒来，一直留在锥生一缕身边的化身所记录下的画面和声音被全部传回了本体。  
　  
直到这时锥生零才知道了弟弟身边发生了什么，他看得到听到自己“死讯”以后的锥生一缕变得如何。透过化身的记忆，他知道了锥生一缕独自在黑主学园的那段时间受到了什么样的对待。  
　  
一直陷在挣扎求存状态里，这让锥生零无法敏锐地发现弟弟在这段时间对旁人悄悄萌生的感情，也没能注意到玖兰枢的心态变化。从什么时候开始，玖兰枢对锥生零的执着令复仇心理不断放大，甚至到了不惜伤害锥生零珍视的人的程度？  
　  
抱住怀中痛哭的少年，锥生零紧皱着眉头，他没有看向那个人。  
　  
然而他不回头，对方却先开了口。  
　  
代替主人开口，玖兰枢的化身说出的完全是主人的想法：“我知道你在想什么，零。但我想告诉你，我是不会为我做的这一切怀有任何内疚的。”  
　  
银发少年瞬间转头，看向了那个人，“你……”  
　  
褐发青年笑着，毫无悔意。  
　  
锥生零想说什么指责他，但是，明明在这个纯血之君变得彻底偏执的时候他就已经在心底向自己保证过了——  
　  
自锥生零从那次失忆中回归，他感觉到了玖兰枢的变化。他锥生零那时候就已经决定了，如果自己没有办法让玖兰枢心中的阴霾消除，那他就接受。那时候的他决定这一次无论如何也想去相信。  
　  
可是在涉及珍视的人时，他动摇了。自己受伤的话，他可以不在乎，伤及他人，却比伤及自己更难受。  
　  
他该如何继续相信……  
　  
褐发红瞳的纯血之君在笑，只对一人显露的笑意那样温柔，玖兰枢说：“被我重视至此的你，本来就是伤一分都不可饶恕的。她伤你至此，这个仇，非报不可。为此我不惜暂时伤害你重视的人，即使换取你的恨，我也绝不后悔。”  
　  
锥生零眼睁睁地看着那温柔笑意开始改变。  
　  
玖兰枢眼中那无限的温柔在他转眼看向那个狼狈跪伏的恶魔女人时，转变成了阴郁深沉的恨，“要怪，就怪她胆敢把恶意指向你……”  
　  
银发少年眉头又是一紧。  
　  
他大概知道……以后该怎么做了。  
　  
轻轻松开慢慢止住了哭泣的弟弟，锥生零站了起来，看向了一切一切的罪魁祸首。他缓缓抬步，向那恶魔走近。  
　  
卡菡一双恨意燃烧的眼死死盯住了那个不断接近的银发少年。  
　  
她此刻衰老丑陋，苟延残喘的姿态如此低贱，几乎入不得眼。以这样的姿态被眼前那人注视，生不如死。  
　  
原本她的计划可行性非常大，原本她是有很大机会可以继续随心所欲地活下去的！  
　  
现在弄到如斯田地，都是因为你！  
　  
你是不是还要在我最狼狈的时候来展示你的宽宏大量？你是想要用你那愚蠢的纯善试图感化我吗！？  
　  
可笑至极！！  
　  
而看着那紧盯自己的枯槁丑陋的女人，锥生零却看穿了她的想法。面对对她此时此刻的自以为是和不屑，他只是轻轻叹了一声，“事已至此，我不想再追究些什么。但那么多人的人生被你扰乱到这样的地步，我是不会代表谁来原谅你的，包括我自己……”  
　  
暗紫的眼大睁了。  
　  
银发少年平静宣告：“我不需要赎罪，不等于你没有错，错了就是错了。”  
　  
锥生零看着那明显到了将死之时却依然不知后悔的恶魔，看着她眼中的憎恨渐渐转成震怒，他轻轻苦笑了，“事到如今，一切都是你咎由自取的，你很应该为自己做的事情付出代价。”  
　  
一瞬间，卡菡耳中的所有声音都在轰鸣。  
　  
天使终于拥有了感情，不再无差别无理由地慈悲宽容。  
　  
他会爱，会恨，会悔，会怨。  
　  
恶魔万年的仇恨怨怼，成就了一个有血有肉，有情有爱的生灵。  
　  
原谅是讽刺，不原谅更是讽刺。  
　  
不甘心的恶魔依然脱力地匍匐着，艰难挣扎着想要起身。  
　  
结束的时刻即将来临，她能感觉到，强大到天使也不一定能匹敌的力量开始回归，并即将爆发——那是灵魂体死亡前最后的回光返照。  
　  
不甘心……不甘心！  
　  
结局不该是这样！！  
　  
结束？  
　  
结束了吗？  
　  
那嚣张的纯血还在耀武扬威，讽刺的刺耳声音再次回响：  
　  
“现在还打算做无谓的攻击吗？不想一想在这最后的时刻，还能有什么可做的，有意义的事吗？不过……似乎什么都是无能为力的了啊？真是可惜了呢……”  
　  
有意义的事……吗？  
　  
呵呵……  
　  
既然无法笑到最后，那就鱼死网破！  
　  
我无法得偿所愿，你们也别想能笑得出来！  
　  
就是死，也得有人给我垫背！！  
　  
就在这一刻，灵魂体毁灭前的回光返照开始了，磅礴的黑暗力量爆发。  
　  
恶魔陷入暴走。  
　  
　

爪：下一章没有多少枢零戏份，主要是雷缕。


	198. 裁罪（一）

第六十九章 裁罪（一）  
　  
恶魔的力量陷入暴走，雷米尔马上警醒。  
　  
枯槁可怖的女人身形模糊了轮廓，这时已经变成了混沌的一个暗紫人形，五官只余一双不详的紫眼可以分辨。源源不绝的黑暗力量在人形身上凝聚，地下室回响着轰鸣。  
　  
匍匐在地的暗紫人形不曾站起，她身上的暗紫光如同燃起的火焰。暗紫人形发出的声音如野兽一般粗砺喑哑，又似厉鬼一般尖锐渗人，如同有一雌一雄的野兽与厉鬼同时在说话。那模糊混沌的声音笑得疯狂。  
　  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
看着眼前忽然变得不可预计的状况，玖兰枢皱起了眉。  
　  
玖兰枢大概猜到了，卡菡的灵魂崩碎在即，但他不知道灵魂体死亡前会有力量的大爆发。  
　  
混沌的暗紫人形姿态渐渐变得如同野兽，然而那不详的兽慢慢站了起来，一双凶目发出了嗜血的光。  
　  
「我活不了，你们也别想好过！！」  
　  
话音刚落，暗紫人形的身体周围围绕出现了无数暗紫的锁链，开始对地下室内所有人发动无差别的攻击。  
　  
在场的玖兰枢和锥生零都不过是纯血种化身，虽然没有多少作战的能力，所幸这样的状态下卡菡是伤不到他们本体分毫的。但即使不躲不闪也不会对本体造成伤害，玖兰枢和锥生零依然感受到了前所未有的巨大压迫。  
　  
「去死吧！给我去死！！哈哈哈哈哈！！！」  
　  
疯狂的笑声听得让人心中发寒。  
　  
暗紫锁链漫天掩地而来。  
　  
一黑一白两个身影率先被锋利紫链团团围困，能以分散凝聚能力逃脱的二人竟不断被继续围困，逃脱不得。  
　  
只一瞬间，金光乍起，另一边的漫天紫链就这么艰难地僵住了，如同毒蛇被钉死了身体，蠕动般挣扎。  
　  
泛着金光的旋转气流挡住了所有带着强大力量的紫链，截住了疯狂的攻势。  
　  
雷米尔身上泛着金色电流，力量持续在消耗。  
　  
他没有过多去在意被紫链围困的二人，在场的玖兰枢和锥生零其实是可以收回的化身。这两个离本体太远的纯血种化身对战况是没有多少帮助，但至少不需要分神去保护。锥生零的化身会留下，是因为本体放心不下锥生一缕，玖兰枢的化身留下，则是想确定他自己的计划是不是能成功，还有就是确认锥生一缕和雷米尔是不是能平安。  
　  
但玖兰枢不知道的是，他的复仇走到最后，竟将雷米尔和锥生一缕陷在了最危险的境地。  
　  
经历过这段时间内灵魂力量的反复最大限度使用，加上刚刚以自身保存的力量唤醒熔炉的核心，雷米尔的消耗非常巨大，他现在所余的力量不足全盛时期的十分之一。刚刚和卡菡的消耗战他还能占上风，如今，面对消亡之前力量反常凝聚的灵魂体，他没有把握。  
　  
雷米尔可以不用留心纯血种化身的玖兰枢和锥生零的安危，他自身也不会有危险，但地下室还有其他人。他还有能力及时逃脱，但锥生一缕，他不能不管。  
　  
初知道灵魂体的死亡会力量爆发，但他不知道卡菡会如此快速地衰弱。本以为送锥生一缕到雷米尔身边是最好的选择，到了此刻竟然弄巧成拙。  
　  
假如不是提前焕发锥生零的灵魂新生，假如不是为了唤醒熔炉动用过多力量，雷米尔还能有把握带着锥生一缕全身而退。  
　  
而现在……  
　  
视线中的暗紫锁链越来越多，雷米尔忽然感觉到极端的疼痛。蠕动挣扎的锋利紫链一直在攻击着，部分冲破金色气流的紫链开始集中攻击结界。这隔绝恶魔伤害的结界实质上是雷米尔灵魂的一部分，结界被攻击损伤到一定程度，灵魂就会感觉得到。  
　  
由于力量消耗过度的关系，雷米尔的结界变弱了，保护的最后一道防线恐怕即将被冲破。  
　  
卡菡的目标，依然是……  
　  
雷米尔转头，看到了不知何时止住了泪，随后一直紧盯着他看的锥生一缕。  
　  
雷米尔转身在锥生一缕面前蹲下了，伸手拉过了他的手，他将某个东西交给了眼前的少年。少年颤抖的手被动握住那物件的一刻，围绕周身的结界顷刻之间光芒大盛。  
　  
锥生一缕疑惑，继而在他渐渐惶恐的时候，雷米尔说：“拿好它，只要有它在，卡菡就不能伤你。记住，不要踏出结界一步。”  
　  
锥生一缕来不及说什么，雷米尔径直转身，头也不回地冲出了结界。  
　  
又是这样，和被噬魂兽围困那时一样……  
　  
他又将他留在了原地，独自冲出去面对敌人……  
　  
离开结界的掩护，雷米尔的身体被锋利紫链绞割出了伤口。黑发金瞳的青年对伤势不管不顾，强行分开了紫链，冲出了围绕结界的攻击包围。离开完全遮挡视线的紫链围绕后，雷米尔终于再次看到了敌人的身形。  
　  
卡菡的身体被暗紫的魔火笼罩着，强横的力量似乎还在不断增强。看到冲出重围的雷米尔那一瞬间，卡菡周身的力量开始沸腾。  
　  
更多的暗紫锁链一触即发地发动攻击，遮天蔽日地笼罩而来，敌人的身形再次隐没在紫链之后。  
　  
无法以力量直接硬抗……  
　  
那就从内部以相克力量驱散。  
　  
苍白的手直接抓起刹那间袭来的紫链，锋利紫链轻易绞碎了雷米尔力量凝聚出的肉身。紫链不断绞切穿透着雷米尔的身体，他的身体没有血，毫无生机的皮肉肌理被紫链绞得支离破碎，直到抓住紫链的不再是雷米尔的手指而是指骨。  
　  
感觉得到痛却没有疼痛反应的青年在反击，金光之下手掌在修复的同时，金色电流沿着手臂手掌直接传入紫链之中。  
　  
连同围绕着结界不断绞割的紫链，所有的紫链开始节节碎裂。  
　  
原本被紫链围绕着遮挡了所有视线的锥生一缕终于再次看清了眼前。  
　  
青年的背影稳稳地出现在前方，他的身体泛着金色电流光芒，一双伤痕累累的手死死抓住了攻击的紫链。  
　  
看着那毫不理会伤害稳稳护在眼前的人，锥生一缕狠狠握紧了手中的物件，紧张地注视着，一双手止不住地在颤抖。  
　  
光明雷电的力量继续顺着紫链逆袭卡菡本体，雷米尔逐步击溃击散那反常凝聚的黑暗力量。  
　  
游离体的恶魔无法被消灭，但力量可以驱散。只要继续不断消耗卡菡的力量，只要撑过恶魔最后的回光返照……  
　  
就在这时，眼前遮挡视线的紫链一瞬分开，力量反常强大的不详人形毫无预兆地到来。  
　  
人形的速度太快，力量陷入低谷的雷米尔无法来得及作出什么反应，身体被猛烈一撞，连连后退。身体在结界强紧急刹停之际，咽喉被那燃着暗紫火焰的手死死扼住了。胸口狠狠一痛，眉头一下子皱起了。  
　  
被污染的暗紫短剑穿透了雷米尔的胸膛。  
　  
相克的黑暗力量入侵灵魂，光明灵核应激排异，诱发极端的疼痛。如同无数淬上了剧毒的极细小针，一根一根扎入无血的血管。同样带着凶猛力量的无形电流勇猛迎战，惨烈战斗游走全身的同时，将血管腐蚀致溃烂。  
　  
一直以来几乎不曾表现过疼痛反应的雷米尔终于在这反复穿透灵魂的疼痛中压抑低鸣，刹住的脚步再次倒退。  
　  
暗紫锁链迅速缠上了雷米尔的身体，拉开了他的双手，脚步倒退之间后背直接撞上了包围锥生一缕的结界。  
　  
身上缠绕着带着黑暗力量的锁链，这样的雷米尔甚至无法遁入结界，他就这样被卡菡掐住了喉咙，紫剑贯穿身躯，钉在了结界上。  
　  
“！！”  
　  
锥生一缕眼睁睁看着眼前那人被紫剑穿透身躯，继而狠狠撞上了结界，低沉压抑的痛苦声音传入耳中。  
　  
锥生一缕一瞬想起了昨晚那个人所说的话。  
　  
【雷不是不痛，他只是承受疼痛的耐力太强，而且天性上习惯不显露所有疼痛罢了。】  
　  
他现在承受的，究竟是怎样的疼痛？  
　  
紫剑就在这时被狠狠拔出，然后又一次彻底扎入。  
　  
身躯与双手被紫链死死缠住，无法脱离，天使只能在痛苦中挣扎。  
　  
眼前那人被紫剑穿透的肉身没有血可以流，但那存在感极轻的压抑闷哼却在锥生一缕耳中无限放大。  
　  
锥生一缕调动着力气，艰难地想要爬起身，“不要……住手，住手！！”  
　  
踉跄的少年明知道自己的力量小得可以忽略不计，但他依然控制不住想要起身，想要上前。哪怕一点点，他也想去帮他。  
　  
“不要过来！”  
　  
锥生一缕在雷米尔低哑的声音中硬生生止住了艰难提起的脚步。  
　  
自沉睡醒来的一刻开始到现在，这是雷米尔第一次不能好好控制情绪。他无视恶魔扼喉的手，在对背后的少年低喝：“留在里面，不要出来！”  
　  
身体上下燃着混沌紫火的恶魔看向了结界里的少年，那被喝止的少年急红了眼眶。那少年的手上拿着的，赫然是属于天使的神圣兵器。  
　  
恶魔在低笑。  
　  
「你把裁罪剑给他了？为了救你的小天使，这段时间里你不断反复消耗你的灵魂力量，现在明明已经没剩下多少力量了吧？原本为了我自己活命而送给你的那些噬魂兽的力量，也已经用掉了……这样的情况下你还将自己的武器交给别人当作护身符，然后徒手和自然毁灭前的灵魂体抗衡？还真是令人感动的伟大呐……」  
　  
深知自己的状况，卡菡这时却丝毫不觉得有什么了，甚至不介意以此讽刺她的敌人。  
　  
情况已经无法挽回了，最后的时间里，毫无善念的恶魔只是要让眼前的纯善万劫不复。  
　  
「不过也对，你是不会死的，天使的灵魂只会自然消亡，没有任何力量能破坏天使的光明灵核。但是你别忘了，作为恶魔，我有的是方法能让你疼痛！而且，只要我让你当不成天使！就能让你成为可以死去的生命！！」  
　  
魔火就在这恶魔低语的期间，蔓延到了雷米尔身上。  
　  
雷米尔一瞬猛烈的挣动中，锥生一缕清晰地听到了低鸣中夹杂的咬碎牙齿的声音。  
　  
「既然你不会主动堕落，我就将你拖入地狱。我要让黑暗彻底染透你的灵核，让你变成恶魔！我要好好看看，变成恶魔的你是不是还能慈悲起来！！反正也是要死的，你也别想着能好过！！」  
　  
恶魔在叫嚣的同时，金色的火焰在雷米尔身上无端燃起，光明的灵魂在反抗，净化之火燃烧剧烈保护着灵核的光明纯净。灵魂力量凝聚的实体内，光与暗两股力量在较量。  
　  
紫剑再次被狠狠拔出，随后第三次狠狠扎入胸膛。  
　  
雷米尔低沉压抑的闷哼之下，锥生一缕再次大叫：“住手！疯子！！你住手！！”  
　  
这时已经站稳了的少年失控一般冲向二人，他抬起手中的金剑往那混沌得只能看见模糊人形轮廓的魔物扎去。然而就在金剑剑尖触上结界的一瞬，锥生一缕的身体竟被反弹开去了。  
　  
那人形的暗紫魔火随即低笑。  
　  
「哦？你居然在这样的时机还有余力加一个结界，阻止他出来？真是……太让人感动了呢！」  
　  
话音刚落，紫剑再一次拔出了，随即第四次扎入了雷米尔的胸膛。  
　  
极端的疼痛中雷米尔终于忍不住要发出痛苦声音，然而这一次身前的混沌恶魔替他把声音阻断了，扼喉的手死死收紧了。  
　  
跌倒在地的锥生一缕再次艰难爬起，他又一次来到了结界边沿，抬手砸在的结界上，“放手！放开！！住手！！”  
　  
然而坚固的结界不为所动。  
　  
听着那让人愉悦的急躁呼喊和痛苦低吟，卡菡在笑，笑得张狂放肆，歇斯底里。  
　  
「你以为这样就能救他了？雷米尔，你不至于愚蠢成这样吧？只要燃尽你的力量，你的保护结界就会失效……」  
　  
假如雷米尔的力量用尽，短时间内无法恢复的他身体所有伤都会无法愈合，然后……  
　  
按照雷米尔知道的情况，他大概能猜到卡菡想做什么，她大概会故意在他面前折磨锥生一缕。她大概会先废了雷米尔的手脚，再将失去结界保护的锥生一缕拖到他面前，一刀一刀凌迟处死。  
　  
在这之前，必须散去卡菡反常凝聚的力量……  
　  
如果使用裁罪剑，大概可以做到，但它现在有更重要的任务……  
　  
黑暗的力量在入侵，消耗着所剩无几的光明力量，伴随的剧烈疼痛让雷米尔的灵魂开始震动。  
　  
恶魔一直在笑。  
　  
「可怜的雷米尔大人，你觉得，我要怎么处置这个可爱的人类比较好呢？」  
　  
恶魔握剑的手就在这时发狠转动，紫剑剑身毫不留情地在雷米尔的胸口绞转。  
　  
眼睁睁地看着眼前的一切，锥生一缕紧握裁罪剑，抬剑刺向结界。淡紫的眸中落下了泪，“住手！！住手！！！”  
　  
剧烈的疼痛让雷米尔机会眼前一黑，耳边充斥着少年焦急的呼喊，还有恶魔的威胁。  
　  
「对了，不如就将我现在在做的事，在他身上完整地再来一遍怎么样？哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
雷米尔死咬了牙关，一双金瞳死盯着卡菡。耳边的恶魔狂笑令他眉心不断疼痛，一时间眉心的痛竟似乎比黑暗力量诱导的痛还要强烈。  
　  
这时终于及时挣开紫链的右手抓住了洞穿胸膛短剑剑刃。不顾手掌被割开，雷米尔发狠使力将短剑外拔。  
　  
锥生一缕这时恰好再次抬手，朝结界外发狠扎去。  
　  
本以为再次无效的一击竟在这时一下子穿透结界。  
　  
恰恰是锥生一缕冲来的时机，贯穿雷米尔胸膛的紫剑被彻底拔出了。  
　  
雷米尔身上的魔火一瞬熄灭，被紫链缠绕的左手也在这时挣脱了束缚。弹指之间收起两重结界的雷米尔侧身一让，不顾再次使力扎来的紫剑和扼于喉咙的手，狠狠转动身体。  
　  
恶魔的紫剑再次扎入肩头的顷刻，雷米尔一手将自结界中冲出的少年直接揽入怀中，另一手准确握上了少年持剑的手，顺势将少年手中那柄金色短剑稳稳向前。  
　  
这时，恶魔终于惊醒，她一下子松开那扼于对方咽喉的手，紫剑也直接拔出，迅速退走。但已经来不及了。  
　  
雷米尔握住了锥生一缕的手，裁罪剑狠狠扎入了那燃着暗紫魔火的恶魔胸膛中去。  
　  
　


	199. 裁罪（二）

第六十九章 裁罪（二）  
　  
雷米尔握住了锥生一缕的手，裁罪剑狠狠扎入了那燃着暗紫魔火的恶魔胸膛中去。  
　  
裁罪剑扎入恶魔身躯的一瞬，璀璨的金色光华大盛，魔火立刻溃散，退开，一时无法凝聚。  
　  
恶魔退开的一瞬，雷米尔身体的疼痛终于超过了承受的临界。他眼前发黑，被身侧少年搀扶着的身体往后倒去，急忙倒退稳住身躯的人后背狠狠撞上了墙壁。  
　  
看到那个一直以来都能从容不迫的人狼狈至此，锥生一缕只觉得悔恨无比。  
　  
想起刚刚那把金剑在雷米尔手中所发挥的威力，锥生一缕忍不住大叫：“你为什么要把剑给我！为什么你不想一想你自己！！”  
　  
面对锥生一缕的质问，雷米尔只轻声低语，“我这身体只是灵魂力量凝聚出的实体……只要灵魂还在就可以修复，不用太在意……”  
　  
听着雷米尔的回答，锥生一缕只越发觉得痛苦。  
　  
因为可以修复，所以就能随意受伤了？可以修复，难道就不会痛吗？  
　  
他办不到！他没办法不在意！  
　  
雷米尔短暂地停顿了，身体的痛在平复，眉心的痛却越来越明显。情绪陷入不稳的天使一下抬手捂住了发疼的额，“这把剑可以保护你……按照契约，我必须……”  
　  
身体的疼痛和疲惫过于剧烈，雷米尔没能把话说完。  
　  
锥生一缕看着他的行动，想起那个恶魔曾经告诉他的事。  
　  
锥生一缕无声地落泪，下定决心不轻易放弃生命的人再次动摇了，“那个女人刚刚说的，你的灵魂是不会被毁灭只会自然消亡……她说的是真的，对吧？零已经安然无恙了，所以，即使我被杀，即使你的力量被压制也已经没关系了……”  
　  
雷米尔气息不顺，无法接话，眉心皱得更紧了。  
　  
锥生一缕不顾他是不是要拒绝，他只想将那一直憋在心中的话全部说出来：“不要再管那个契约了，不要……不值得……”  
　  
雷米尔的身体恢复减缓，力量快要耗尽了。这时候听到锥生一缕的话，更是疼痛难忍。  
　  
值得的……  
　  
然而雷米尔没来得及开口，对面的反常强大的恶魔再次凝聚出了混沌人形，暗紫锁链再次袭来。雷米尔一下子将少年拉到身后护住，接过他手中的剑，以伤痕累累的身体再次迎战。  
　  
力量的紊乱让雷米尔来不及布下结界了，他只能以金光细针减缓紫链的攻击，再以裁罪剑破碎紫链。  
　  
裁罪剑将暗紫锁链节节击碎，然而眼前密布的紫影根本没有变得稀疏的迹象，而且紫链的攻击越来越诡谲。  
　  
力量渐渐消耗殆尽的雷米尔眼忽然一花，终于没能全部截下变幻出击的紫链。  
　  
锥生一缕脚下狠狠一痛，一根绕过的紫链迅速缠上了锥生一缕的脚踝。  
　  
反应过来的雷米尔伸手去拉锥生一缕的手，偏偏在这时候他的力量终于枯竭了。  
　  
阻挠救援的紫链将雷米尔狠狠掀翻，摔在了地上。  
　  
已经来不及再出手了，眼睁睁看着那银发少年被紫链拖了过去，雷米尔眉心的痛让他陷入晕眩。一双金瞳不曾闭上，他直直看着对面的情形。  
　  
脚踝剧痛，极端的疼痛中锥生一缕眼前一花，待再次看清眼前的时候，他的四肢和咽喉都被紫链缠上了。身体仿佛被绑在刑架上一样被紫链固定了姿态，锋利紫链已经割开皮肉，要是紫链的主人有那个意图，他的四肢和脑袋恐怕都已经和身体分家了。  
　  
然而恶魔没有这么做，这反而让锥生一缕更怕，有一瞬间他甚至觉得，她如果直接杀了自己可能还更好些。否则，他又会成为那个人的弱点，让那个人不得不被威胁。  
　  
心急想知道雷米尔的情况，锥生一缕抬头看去，颈上锋利的紫链割出的伤口一下子加深了，鲜血肆无忌惮地涌出。那轮廓模糊，全身混沌燃烧着暗紫火焰的人形就在这时来到了锥生一缕的眼前。视线越过那个人形，正对着锥生一缕的前方，那个伤痕累累的人艰难地伏于地上，一双眼紧紧看着这边。  
　  
「我本来的计划，将你变成吸血鬼……然后用你这副皮囊继续活下去。虽然不能如以前那样随心所欲，但也算是不错的……」  
　  
眼前的恶魔没有了五官，混沌模糊的身体已经看不清男女，连声音也模糊了性别，依稀能辨认的只有一双嗜血的魔眼。然而锥生一缕知道，那恶魔此刻在笑。  
　  
「多好看的皮囊啊，这本该是我的囊中之物呢……那么多次都没能成功引你乖乖献出躯壳……」  
　  
粗砺和尖锐，两种声音在混响。  
　  
「你啊……还真是不识抬举呐……」  
　  
那恶魔微微歪了头，缠绕少年四肢的紫链顿时收紧。右手腕缠绕的红绳被割断了，一声清脆声音，属于绯樱闲的铃铛坠落在地，穿透血肉的剧烈疼痛令少年压抑低鸣。  
　  
听着少年的痛苦声音，恶魔越发愉悦了。  
　  
她扭头看向了一直关注着这边的雷米尔。  
　  
「既然都是要死的，那我就带着这个灵魂一起崩碎吧。」  
　  
看着雷米尔的脸色一瞬改变，恶魔大笑起来了。  
　  
「看来雷米尔大人想起来了呢，恶魔有一个绝对有效，却是“自寻死路”一样强行夺取躯壳的方法。没想到居然还有机会用这一招……」  
　  
恶魔在没有定下契约的前提下强行夺取躯壳，与寻死无异，但这方法却是绝对的有效。唯一而绝对可行的方法，一旦强行夺取，恶魔就会迅速死去，未能引雷米尔堕落，面对能使用裁罪剑的天使的卡菡不敢轻易使用。  
　  
没有一个恶魔会轻易这么做。  
　  
可是，卡菡马上就要死了。这样的方法用与不用，她剩下能活的时间也都差不了多少。  
　  
混沌的恶魔挑衅地看着雷米尔，她轻抬了手，触上了锥生一缕的下巴。  
　  
魔火直接灼烧灵魂，那深入四肢百骸的痛终于让锥生一缕无法强忍地惨烈哀鸣。  
　  
恶魔却笑得那么愉悦。  
　  
「干干净净的白坯，还这么年轻……你还什么都没有尝试过吧？而且还是新生的灵魂第一世，这样就要死了，真是可怜呢……」  
　  
眼看着那银发少年的身体被锁链缠绕得鲜血淋漓，眼看着那混沌魔火灼烧少年的灵魂；雷米尔艰难地支撑身体想要起来，但力量几乎消耗殆尽的人又在下一刻重新跌回了地上。  
　  
偏偏在这时候……  
　  
恶魔嘲笑着松了手，她没有理会锥生一缕这时倔强的目光，径直走向了雷米尔。  
　  
卡菡在雷米尔跟前蹲下了身来，紫剑再次在手中凝聚，剑尖轻轻抬起了雷米尔苍白的脸。瞧着那因力量用尽而无能为力的天使，恶魔阴阳怪气地笑语：  
　  
「怎么，现在知道后悔了吗？要怪就怪你不敢承认不敢正视自己的欲望。既不肯为执着堕落，也不肯一早炼制笼牢。自以为正直无私，心心念念不想让任何人牺牲，其实不过是为不愿意堕落寻找借口，虚伪至极！！」  
　  
雷米尔直视着那双嗜杀的眼，那卑劣的恶魔在睥睨，大言不惭。  
　  
「我也曾是天使，我也有执着。但我和你不一样，我敢为了自己执着的自由而堕落，堕入黑暗从而挣脱束缚。我不像你，你不敢与命运抗衡，一而再再而三地只知道妥协，说到底你不过是懦弱……」  
　  
雷米尔一声低笑，明明是被俯视的姿态，他却不曾有半分低人一等的感觉，“曾经的你和我一样都是炽天使，我们诞生就是为了战斗。但是当战斗结束，我脱离杀戮是解脱了，你却沉迷于杀戮不能自拔……你追求的所谓自由，不过是不愿克制杀戮之心，对弱者的恣意妄为，随意地杀害生灵……”  
　  
「都这个时候了，你还有说教的闲心？」  
　  
出言打断的恶魔话音刚落，手中的紫剑忽然毫不留情地于雷米尔下颚刺入，舌骨被直接切断，一身狼狈的天使再也无法发声了。  
　  
狠狠拔出紫剑的嚣张恶魔以剑尖划过雷米尔的鼻梁，愉悦地发笑。  
　  
「放心，我不会废你的眼睛，我还要让你亲眼看着他给我陪葬呢……」  
　  
在雷米尔异样的目光中，恶魔重新站了起来，她转身一步一步朝那被紫链捆绑固定的少年走去。  
　  
她在锥生一缕身前两步开外站定了。  
　  
那身上伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓的少年这时已如死了一般沉寂，只默默流着泪，看着雷米尔的方向。  
　  
地上孤零零的铃铛被恶魔无意中踢到，她不禁笑了。  
　  
「看来你也已经想明白了吧？你只有死了才不会继续成为任何人的累赘。所以啊，锥生一缕，你就乖乖的陪我一起去死吧……」  
　  
锥生一缕仿佛已经知道即将到来的结局，一双眼一直看向那个人。  
　  
最后的时刻了，这一次依然是这样吗？  
　  
直到终结之前，谁都没能把那些明明存在的感情说出口……  
　  
锥生一缕知道那个人是注定没办法先说出口的，因为有他无法控制的原因。  
　  
上一次，面对绯樱闲，锥生一缕自始至终没能主动说出什么。不敢主动挑明，不敢明确告诉对方，又希望对方能回应已经表现得直白，只差说出口的那份感情……  
　  
既主动，又被动。  
　  
说到底，锥生一缕不过是怕被拒绝。  
　  
而这一次……  
　  
【不要再接近我，对你没有好处……】  
　  
他已经明确地被拒绝过了。  
　  
即使感情存在，也不被允许。  
　  
那么，至少让我说清楚……  
　  
雷米尔看着锥生一缕，一秒都不曾移开视线？他紧握着裁罪剑，不断调动灵魂，试图挤出一丝力量。  
　  
只需要一点点，一点点就够了……  
　  
“够了……不要再管我了……”  
　  
忽然，雷米尔听到了眼前那个少年的话。  
　  
陷入彻底平静的紫眸与慢慢熬出不安的金瞳直直对视。  
　  
在正式于人前亮相的那个晚上，雷米尔曾引锥生一缕攻击自己，对他发动过观察灵魂本源的能力。他说不准当时这么做是为了什么，也许是因为觉得知道他的想法的话，接下来会方便行事；又或者，他其实仅仅是想知道而已。想知道那个少年，那些变幻的感情代表着什么。  
　  
此刻，天使直接读出了少年灵魂所蕴含的心意。  
　  
【短暂也没关系……存在过就可以了……】  
　  
雷米尔怔住了。  
　  
灵魂所诉说的话意义模糊，但他就是明白了。胸腔仿佛有什么在狠狠擂打，空荡荡地痛，眉心自发的痛钻骨蚀髓。  
　  
淡淡的琉璃紫清澈如水晶，一眼到底的感情无怨无悔。  
　  
【痛也没关系……我自己选的，我不会后悔……】  
　  
雷米尔看得见少年唇角的笑，眼角的泪。  
　  
似乎是自知走到这一步，活路已经非常艰难，那个少年开始挖空灵魂，向他微笑。雷米尔一直顾忌的所有，在少年眼中其实都不重要。  
　  
锥生一缕看着那个人，凄绝一笑。  
　  
【你会忘记……没关系，我来记住就好……】  
　  
一旦恶魔夺取躯壳成功，这个新生的灵魂就会被牵连崩碎，无法再转生。  
　  
今生结束，再无来世。  
　  
此刻别过，便成永诀。  
　  
【那虚无到无法知道是否存在过的东西……你不能说的话，我来说就好……】  
　  
锥生一缕看着那个忽然挣扎着想起身靠近的人，说完了他想说的话：“我知道它存在，我会记住，到死之前都会，这就够了……”  
　  
雷米尔一直顾虑的那些，锥生一缕根本不曾介意，他介意的只是不被承认，不被接受，不被需要。  
　  
那个一直认为自己可有可无的少年，只是想确认自己曾被重视着。  
　  
雷米尔舌骨受伤，无法说话，只一双金瞳直勾勾地看着那个少年。  
　  
恶魔身上的紫火一瞬大盛，混沌人形聚拢成了一团暗紫的火，火团就这么朝锥生一缕的胸膛直直飞去。  
　  
一刹那之间，锥生一缕看到了光。  
　  
一瞬的金光闪烁而过，他看到挥动六翼的天使朝他飞来。  
　  
雷米尔忽然而至，张臂将少年抱入了怀里。力量笼罩中，身上的紫链尽数断裂，粉碎，消失了。  
　  
藉着惯性飞行的人一下急忙转身，身躯猛然撞上了地下室墙壁，继而下坠，两人就这么滚落在了地上。  
　  
就在那暗紫火团飞向锥生一缕胸膛的一刻，雷米尔拼尽全力挤压出了灵魂中的最后一丝力量，他动用了凝聚实体以外的另一种与生俱来的最基础能力。六翼振动，将他带到了那个少年身边。  
　  
重重坠落在地，锥生一缕并没有感觉到多少疼痛，然而越过那人的肩膀，锥生一缕清楚看到那团来势汹汹的暗紫火光。  
　  
恶魔不知意欲何为，直直向着那个人的背飞来。锥生一缕拼了命使力想要推开那个人，让他躲开那火团，然而拥抱的手臂却不肯松开分毫，胸膛的位置忽然发热。  
　  
只是一刹那，金光在少年的胸前亮起，雷米尔的力量终于在这之后彻底耗尽。  
　  
就在雷米尔身体失去所有力气的时刻，怀中的少年急忙抱着他转身，随后再次扭转身体，挡在了雷米尔身前。  
　  
此刻雷米尔背对墙壁坐着，他清楚看到，那疾冲而来的暗紫火团直接没入了少年的胸膛。  
　  
锥生一缕一直盯着那团火，直到它完全进入了自己的身体。  
　  
自此之后，再无动静了。  
　  
只余熔炉轰鸣的地下室，反常地陷入平静。  
　  
锥生一缕疑惑。  
　  
她不是要强行夺取躯壳吗？现在是怎么回事？  
　  
刚刚被锥生一缕一下子挣脱怀抱的人此刻就坐在他身后，手臂甚至还搭在他腰间，不曾挪开。锥生一缕背对着他坐在他怀中，他很想知道他的情况，但这样的时刻，他不敢轻举妄动。  
　  
疑惑不过一瞬之间，疯狂的笑声响彻地下室。  
　  
恶魔的笑声，来自身后。  
　  
「终于……笼牢炼成了？哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
————  
　  
爪：雷米尔的翅膀也不是我玛丽苏哈，炽天使有六翼是资料上写的。文中我没有细写雷的飞行姿势之类的，不想苏到太多人……  
　  
然后我查的资料，炽天使们是：  
　  
他们一双翅膀遮脸，一双翅膀遮腿，一双翅膀飞行……  
　  
这是什么鬼飞行姿势！？（╯°Д°)╯︵┴┴  
　  
不管了！雷只是用正正常常的姿态飞行了一小段距离！！  
　  
_(:3」∠)_  
　  
　


	200. 裁罪（三）

第六十九章 裁罪（三）  
　  
恶魔的低笑，来自身后。  
　  
「终于……笼牢炼成了？哈哈哈哈哈……」  
　  
锥生一缕一下子大睁了眼，惊骇中挣开了怀抱，转身后挪。  
　  
只见倚墙坐着的黑发青年垂着头，嘴巴不曾张开过，却有声音从他身体的方向传来。  
　  
实体便是灵魂的表现。  
　  
他的灵核已经是笼牢，彻底禁锢着恶魔。  
　  
雷米尔终于还是以灵核在锥生一缕体内炼成了笼牢，卡菡进入了笼牢，光明属性的灵核炼成的强大笼牢让恶魔无法控制宿主的肢体。  
　  
然而这时，那恶魔已经不在乎是不是能控制锥生一缕了。  
　  
「雷米尔，你已经没有能力崩碎笼牢了，而我，很快就会自主崩碎。到时候，这个人类的灵魂就会被吸入你的笼牢里，被一直囚禁到灵魂死亡。」  
　  
卡菡始终会死，但直到最后的时刻，她终于将雷米尔和锥生一缕一同拖入了泥沼。  
　  
“嗯……”雷米尔舌骨的伤似乎已经勉强恢复，他这时缓缓开了口，发出了虚弱低哑的声音：“但是……只要在你自主崩碎以前……将我们一起破碎……就行了……”  
　  
锥生一缕瞪大了眼，在他惊愕的注视之中，恶魔放声大笑。  
　  
「哈哈哈哈哈……灵核已经成为笼牢的你还有什么资格使用裁罪剑？而且即使你没有炼制笼牢，你也已经没有资格使用裁罪剑了。你感觉不到了吗？即使感觉不到，难道也看不到了吗？看看你的羽翼，看看它们现在到底是什么颜色的？」  
　  
直到这时锥生一缕才终于注意到了，飞散在青年身边的一地落羽，全部都是黑色的。  
　  
雷米尔回想着什么，轻轻笑了。  
　  
他原以为那只是一时失控，之后便会后悔的。但现在，他一点这样的念头也没有。  
　  
【短暂也没关系……存在过就可以了……】  
　  
【痛也没关系……我自己选的，我不会后悔……】  
　  
【你会忘记……没关系，我来记住就好……】  
　  
【那虚无到无法知道是否存在过的东西……你不能说的话，我来说就好……】  
　  
天使没有真正的身体，一旦死去便什么痕迹都不会留下。如同一场消散的幻觉，世间不会有任何他们存在过的证明。  
　  
但现在……  
　  
【我知道它存在，我会记住，到死之前都会，这就够了……】  
　  
有个人说，他会记住，直到死亡。  
　  
不再是因为对众生的慈悲，这一次的保护仅仅为了不想让这愿意记住他的人死去。  
　  
只因他许诺以余生谨记，他赌上一切让他活下去。  
　  
一切，只为私心。  
　  
将私心付真正诸实行的一瞬，大公无私的使者不可逆转地堕落。  
　  
天使挥动六翼向少年飞去的那一刻，洁白羽翼瞬息间染上黑暗。  
　  
坠地的顷刻，力量耗尽，羽翼破碎。黑羽如同坠樱，姿态凄然地纷纷扬扬，坠落在地，再无一丝生气。  
　  
堕落的天使再无能力使用裁罪剑。  
　  
灵魂力量用尽了，如同临界时期那般，再也挤不出一丝半点。但至少雷米尔还没有虚脱到无法凝聚实体，实体还能挤出些力气来。  
　  
雷米尔扶着身后墙壁慢慢起身，却又在下一刻失了重心。  
　  
“喂！你！你……”  
　  
锥生一缕急忙起来，过去扶住了强行站起又站立不稳，摇摇欲坠的雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔背靠着墙壁，前来搀扶的锥生一缕却不曾退开，两人状似亲密地相拥，片刻的亲近仿佛虚幻。  
　  
雷米尔将脑袋搁在了少年的肩头上，感受着依偎在自己身上的人类生灵那特有的温暖。  
　  
他……确实还活着……  
　  
雷米尔任由少年倚在自己身上，轻轻开口，他说出的却是对封存于笼牢内的恶魔说的话，“我是没有资格了……但是，这里还有一把……已经被提前用光明力量唤醒了的剑……”  
　  
天使的灵魂只会自然消亡，除非，天使不再是天使。  
　  
变成笼牢，或是变成堕天使，结果都一样，雷米尔已经不再是不死之身。  
　  
雷米尔能感觉到，在他说完那句话以后以身体支撑自己重量的少年在颤抖。  
　  
锥生一缕彻底怔住了。  
　  
他一直没有考虑过雷米尔的力量都去哪里了，他一路都以为他是参与了某些事，于战斗中耗尽了力量。但其实雷米尔之前保留的大部分力量，都用在了唤醒那把属于别人的剑上了。  
　  
原以为他们终于被绑在了一起，再也无法分开。即使这念头那么不合时宜，锥生一缕心中依然有过暗藏的期待。然而他没有想到，世上还有能将他们那强行牵上的牵绊割裂开的利器存在。  
　  
那个人的脑袋就搁在他的肩膀上，相拥着的身躯传来毫无生气的冰凉。明明该是让人不适的低温，但可以的话，锥生一缕是真的不想放手。此刻因一方的虚弱与另一方的帮助而产生的互相依偎的姿态如此亲密，然而这一切似乎无法长久。  
　  
雷米尔抬头，看向了残破不堪的地下室里那一直不曾停歇地燃烧着的轰鸣熔炉。  
　  
提取纯血种心血的熔炉，它的核心是Zero的剑。  
　  
最早的计划，只有雷米尔能禁锢卡菡，只有初能崩碎灵魂。  
　  
那是因为即使不堕落，失去灵核的雷米尔也会失去使用裁罪剑的能力，而初却可以以“心脏”纯净的天使力量催动属于Zero的裁罪剑。而现在，完成了锥生零灵魂的最后固定后，初已经完全失去了他的“心脏”。  
　  
幸而，在这之前雷米尔已经提前以他的力量催动过Zero的裁罪剑了。  
　  
幸而……  
　  
万年前，Zero的裁罪剑由Zero自己亲手连同灵魂力量一起赠予了初。再到后来，初将Zero的裁罪剑赠予了瞳，他将它嵌入了这个熔炉。借用裁罪剑的光明力量，净化萃取纯血种吸血鬼的心血。  
　  
这把流落人间的纯净的神圣兵器，早就已经不再执行它的使命了。  
　  
但就在刚刚，它被唤醒了。  
　  
活化的神圣兵器旁观了恶魔的所有罪行，陷入愤怒的神兵一直在等待机会。卡菡未附身以前，裁罪剑无法伤游离的恶魔分毫，但现在却不一样了。  
　  
「原来如此……可是如此一来，如果笼牢破碎了，失去灵核，你就要死了啊。你就这么不愿意和他在一起吗？这样的“无私”还要装给谁看！！虚伪！！」  
　  
雷米尔没有回应恶魔的讽刺，他只默默站直了，轻轻拉开了少年搀扶自己的手。  
　  
锥生一缕在发抖，被轻轻推离怀抱的那一刻，他甚至不知道该怎么拒绝被推开。  
　  
雷米尔慢慢恢复了一些力气，抬步绕过不知所措地静立的锥生一缕，往熔炉的方向走去。  
　  
锥生一缕屏住了呼吸转身，一双眼睛静静注视着那沉默这往熔炉方向走去的背影。  
　  
一片狼藉的地下室，熔炉的火焰还在燃烧，恶魔还在狂笑。低沉的轰隆声和刺耳的笑声之下，锥生一缕竟然觉得一切都静得压抑。  
　  
又一下失力，往后倒去的雷米尔再次倒在了温暖少年的怀中。  
　  
锥生一缕上前扶住了那个背对着自己的人，那人安安静静地不曾挣扎，被搀扶着坐下了。  
　  
“喂……”  
　  
偌大的地下室中，锥生一缕一声轻轻的招呼，没有人回应。  
　  
雷米尔头颅微微后仰枕在身后的少年肩上，他没有回应，也没有回头看他。  
　  
锥生一缕身上很痛，手腕，脚踝，颈上都有之前被紫链割出的伤口。人类之躯没办法像吸血鬼或者灵魂体那样快速自愈，疼痛的存在感极强烈。然而现在他根本没有心思去注意这些，之前因为被狠狠欺骗而发生的心口的疼痛有再次复苏的迹象。  
　  
那个不知缘由地忽然堕落了的天使，锥生一缕甚至不知道自己是不是有权利去挽留他。  
　  
本以为刚刚就是生离死别了，因此锥生一缕才会将那些话说出口。可是现在，在忽然以为事情有转机的时候，令他期待的希望再次被宣布死刑。  
　  
在心意都已经诉说出口以后，在对方已经知道锥生一缕愿意承受一切他不愿自己承受的那些以后，对方还是选择赴死。  
　  
难得虚弱的人任由锥生一缕抱住，不曾有想离开的迹象。但锥生一缕知道，他又一次被推开了。  
　  
锥生一缕寻着最后能想到的理由，小声呢喃：“你不是还要保护我吗，还有一个月，你要是死了……你不能违反契约吧……”  
　  
刚刚还在说“不要再管那个契约”的人，此刻却将那一纸契约当成了救命稻草。  
　  
然而怀中的堕天使并没有应下，“契约双方都死了的话，契约就会自动失效……”  
　  
这样被强行牵上的羁绊，根本不足以让他留下……吗？  
　  
明明觉得痛也没关系，自己记得就够。一旦有机会，却还是会忍不住想争取。锥生一缕忽然觉得，这样三心二意地一会儿想放手，一会儿想挽留的模样，一定十分丑陋吧？  
　  
无法克制贪婪天性的，丑陋的人类……  
　  
锥生一缕木然地抱着那个人，毫无底气地说：“可是……你刚刚答应过我，不会死的……”  
　  
雷米尔沉默了好一会儿，始终没有回头，“现在不动手，过不了一天裁罪剑就会再次沉睡。这个世界上可能再也找不到能唤醒它的人了……”  
　  
这样的话，卡菡自然消亡以后，锥生一缕的灵魂就会被吸入笼牢，一直被囚禁。即使到他这一世生命终结，他的灵魂也会无法转生。这样的灵魂会一直维持在冥灵的状态，渐渐散失温度，失去感情，变成虚无的一团灵识。  
　  
锥生一缕是感情丰富的透明状态的灵魂，他那些变幻却美好的温暖感情，在冰冷的雷米尔看来多么珍贵。  
　  
雷米尔不愿意锥生一缕和留不住感情的自己一样，他不愿意让他变成冷冰冰的，没有温度的灵魂。  
　  
雷米尔为无法遵守承诺低声道歉：“所以，对不起……”  
　  
听着那一声道歉，锥生一缕讽刺地低笑一声，喉头发紧，“你……说话不算话……”  
　  
太狡猾了……  
　  
雷米尔轻轻叹气，转移了话题，“关于契约，如果你坚持，你可以让别人接收义务……而且，如果你觉得痛苦，你也可以让人，帮你将记忆消除……”  
　  
事到如今，纵然恶魔一直在旁若无人地大笑，大局已定。  
　  
假如锥生一缕坚持要有人来完成雷米尔与绯樱闲之间的交易契约，这个人也许可以是他的双生哥哥。那是真心想保护他平安的人，即使他已经无法再交付什么代价，锥生零也会愿意保护锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零的化身不知何时起已经脱离了控制，但是离本体太远，没有多少战斗力的化身只能旁观，雷米尔的话就是对他们说的。  
　  
假如锥生一缕会痛苦，玖兰枢和锥生零肯定能抹去锥生一缕的记忆。  
　  
只要锥生一缕愿意。  
　  
但这时，无论是锥生零还是玖兰枢，他们都没有现身。雷米尔不知他们不出现的缘由，却觉得这样也不错。  
　  
最后的时刻，和那个少年安安静静地度过……  
　  
如果是为了锥生一缕好的话，消除记忆也许是不错的选择，尽管雷米尔其实并不这么希望。他不希望那个愿意用余生记住他的少年忘了他，但他又不希望他痛苦……  
　  
自锥生一缕的灵魂读懂了那句“不后悔”，这句话仿佛成了雷米尔自私念头的源泉。  
　  
但听了雷米尔的话以后，听他在恶魔肆无忌惮的笑声中说出的，要消除他们之间一切回忆的话以后，锥生一缕却只觉得悲哀难受。  
　  
抹去记忆？  
　  
“我不要！”  
　  
最后的牵绊已经那么薄弱了，他还要亲手将它撕毁吗？他真的一点都不留恋吗？  
　  
听着两人的对话，被囚禁的恶魔不知为何开始情绪失控。  
　  
「不！你明明已经堕落了，为什么你还能做出这种决定！愚蠢至极！！生命的天性就是贪婪自私的！！为什么你能什么都舍得放弃！？我不信！！」  
　  
轰鸣燃烧的熔炉躁动了，恶贯满盈的生命，死到临头还在挑拨人心，卑劣的伎俩彻底惹怒了裁罪剑。  
　  
「对了！命格！你这可憎的圣人模样，也不过是命格操纵罢了！！这个世界，从来不存在什么无私伟大！！只要将你的灵核浸染，将命格破碎，你就会露出本性！！」  
　  
被囚禁的恶魔开始试图彻底污染纯善的灵核，与此同时，熔炉口上方的石壁再次现出了那个闪着纯白光芒的繁复图纹。  
　  
图纹的正中心，慢慢聚拢着一点光。纯白的细小光点越来越亮，裁罪剑的一击，快了。  
　  
看着那凝聚的光，锥生一缕脑中一片空白。顾不上再想办法说服那个人，锥生一缕挣扎着起了身，绕行而去，妄图将那个虚弱地坐于地上的人挡在自己身后。  
　  
即使锥生一缕是真的知道，身后那人是对自己有着感情的，但此刻他甚至说服不了自己去相信。  
　  
他不但要从他的生命中消失，还让他抹除脑中的所有他的痕迹？  
　  
「假的！什么伟大公正！！都是假的！！伪君子！！什么都不敢承认的胆小鬼！！」  
　  
在恶魔歇斯底里的大吼中，锥生一缕自暴自弃地朝背后的人低喝质问：“为什么要抹去记忆，为什么一定要这样，你就……你就那么讨厌我吗？”  
　  
背后就在这时贴上了冰凉，手腕忽然被冰凉握住了。那人轻轻把什么东西轻轻塞进了他的手心。  
　  
耳边传来喃喃细语：“我不讨厌你……”  
　  
纯白的细小光点出击前的一刻，雷米尔想起的却是之前那恶魔的质问。  
　  
【你就这么不愿意和他在一起吗？】  
　  
不是不愿意，他甚至渴望着可以将他留在身边，但这个灵魂必须是自由的。  
　  
他执着于保护这个少年，这份执着违背着他生出的渐渐越来越浓重的私心。但命格烙印未除，他的私心甚至无法被理智放任。  
　  
一切都不被允许……  
　  
眉心不断在痛……  
　  
让他忘记不是真正的意愿，相反，让他记住，已经是最大的私心……  
　  
只差顷刻，纯白光点于图纹繁复的熔炉壁前光芒大盛，眼看就要发射。锥生一缕心中警铃大作，想要回头去看身后那人，却在下一瞬被冰凉的手遮上视线，腮边传来轻声耳语。  
　  
“别看……”  
　  
「我不信！！这个世界上没有不自私的生命！雷米尔！你不过是自欺欺人！愚蠢的自欺欺人！！我不信！！我不信！！我——」  
　  
光点就在这一刹那突击而来，锥生一缕的身躯被直接穿透了。  
　  
身上没有任何疼痛，恶魔的笑声却一瞬间戛然而止。  
　  
身后那人始终不曾阻止他，因为没有阻止的必要。  
　  
笼牢一直都在锥生一缕身体里，裁罪剑的目标一直就是锥生一缕。  
　  
锥生一缕却什么都不知道。  
　  
“已经没事了……不用怕……”  
　  
他仿佛听到了什么东西破碎了的声音。  
　  
触碰手心的触感消失了，遮挡眼前的手移开了。  
　  
锥生一缕忽然感觉到那冰凉的手在离开以前，莫名地在发热……  
　  
随后，有什么无声地碎了。  
　  
“好好……活下去……”  
　  
锥生一缕茫然站立着，他能看到满地的黑色落羽悠悠散成了光，漫天的金色流光温柔而冰冷。回头的一刻，那人已经不见了踪影。  
　  
锥生一缕僵硬地低头，他看到了手心的东西——  
　  
一截断裂的红绳系着一只铃铛。  
　  
那是绯樱闲的遗物，他帮他捡回来了。  
　  
无温的幽冷光点在眼前徐徐飞舞，聚拢，暗淡，熄灭……  
　  
什么都没有留下。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：  
　  
1.大战正式结束耶～女boss终于死翘翘了～  
　  
2.注意，HE，大写的。所以各位的刀片先收起来～  
　  
3.至于为什么先要暴虐这一对，当然是有理由的啦～  
　  
　


	201. 前路（一）

第七十章 前路（一）  
　  
明媚的日光透过不甚厚重的窗帘，照入了房间。  
　  
玖兰优姬就在这时缓缓张开了眼。  
　  
她环视四周，这是个没见过的卧室。眼前的一切都有些陌生，但感觉到的气息非常熟悉。众多熟悉的人和吸血鬼的气息让玖兰优姬知道，自己已经回到黑主学园了。  
　  
但是，这里是哪里？  
　  
“这里是枢大人的私人书房休息室，优姬大人。”  
　  
及时出现的人回答了玖兰优姬的疑虑。  
　  
玖兰优姬转头看向了那个短发少女，那是平时跟在玖兰枢身边的忠实侍卫。  
　  
她想开口问些什么，但是她又不敢轻率发问。  
　  
之前发生的那些事，对黑主学园内的吸血鬼也好，人类也好，都是保密的。眼前的少女也许对她想知道的那些根本不知情，问了，说不准还会把那些本不该说的事情泄露出去。  
　  
事实上，确实如此。  
　  
星炼不过被吩咐转述一句话，其他，她毫不知情。  
　  
星炼微躬着身，平静开口：“枢大人让我告诉您，事情已经圆满结束了，请您不用担心。”  
　  
隐晦的说法。  
　  
玖兰优姬想来，玖兰枢在这些重大的事情上自是不可能太过疏忽的。但是……  
　  
一下出神以后，回神的玖兰优姬发现躬身的星炼一直没有离开，随即说道：“我知道了，谢谢你，星炼学姐。你可以先回去了。”  
　  
星炼微躬的身没有直起，“枢大人说，请您好好休息，往后的事情，会需要您的配合。”  
　  
玖兰优姬皱起了眉头。  
　  
直到再次回神，休息室里已经只余玖兰优姬一人。  
　  
圆满结束？  
　  
战争确实已经结束，但是……  
　  
吸血鬼元老院也好，吸血鬼猎人协会也好，天翻地覆的改变已经告一段落。新世界的秩序，正在等待重组。  
　  
玖兰优姬重新闭上了眼，重重叹了一声。  
　  
一切都即将迎来新的开始。  
　  
————  
　  
锥生零再次睁开眼的时候，时间还是上午。  
　  
无法使用战斗能力，仅仅意识切换的化身控制结束了。  
　  
在猎人协会总部地下室中最后的战斗彻底结束后，蓝堂英终于赶到，并轻易找到了晕阙在地的锥生一缕。  
　  
蓝堂英在完成自己之前的任务以后，按玖兰枢的指令着手安排转移昏睡的一条拓麻的事宜。  
　  
由于某些原因，初的虚空裂缝能力已经不能使用了，因此蓝堂英组织安排了有大量瞬间转移能力的人手。从大陆南方的吸血鬼猎人协会总部到黑主学园，二十一个拥有中远程转移能力的LevelB吸血鬼分散待命。  
　  
然而转移工作还没开始，蓝堂英再次收到了玖兰枢的折返命令。  
　  
直到将晕倒在猎人协会地下室的锥生一缕带回，和一条拓麻一并安置妥当，蓝堂英正式开始准备逐步转移的事宜。  
　  
转移开始的时刻，锥生零化身的意识彻底回归了。  
　  
醒转的时候锥生零正躺在玖兰枢寝室的床铺上，一张开眼看到的便是坐在床边的玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢比锥生零更早一些意识回笼了。  
　  
这时候他本该去好好安排接下来的一系列事情。  
　  
吸血鬼元老院内部已经肃清，吸血鬼猎人协会的毒瘤也已经割除，吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人的社会即将进入规则混乱的新世界，有很多事很多人需要安排。  
　  
但现在，本该着手处理的所有事情都必须先放一边。  
　  
看着渐渐醒转的锥生零，玖兰枢微笑浅淡。  
　  
锥生零坐直了身体，随手挠了挠头发，轻轻呼出了一口气，“一缕呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢抬起理了理锥生零弄乱的银发，锥生零没有拒绝，甚至连眉头也没皱一下。但这样的沉默平静却比大发雷霆还让人难以猜测其心思。  
　  
玖兰枢轻声说道：“锥生一缕转移回来的地点安排在了主寮空置的双人间，应该不会太久，他就能安全到达。”  
　  
锥生零起身坐到了床边，他现在有些力不从心的虚弱，气息感应能力有些失灵，“那么，优姬呢……还有……”  
　  
玖兰枢见过锥生零这短暂的虚弱，但这一次他并没有特别介意，因为他知道生死攸关的最大危机已经过去了。  
　  
玖兰枢一如既往地语气平缓，声音温柔：“优姬在我书房的休息室里，她已经醒了，星炼在看着她。还有，初大人的话，他说还有些事需要处理，暂时离开了。”  
　  
见玖兰枢没有再主动解释什么的打算。  
　  
锥生零没有过多表情，但又显得欲言又止，他终于只叹了口气。  
　  
过了好一会儿，就在锥生零终于想主动开口说些什么的时候，锥生一缕和一条拓麻的气息同时出现在了月之寮主寮。  
　  
空置双人寝室里的是人类的锥生一缕的气息，蓝堂英和一条拓麻的气息不在那里。一条拓麻的气息在另一边支葵千里的双人寝室，而蓝堂英，他似乎已经第一时间前往玖兰枢的私人书房休息室，去照看玖兰优姬……  
　  
锥生零心中又是一叹，最后什么都没说，只默默起身走出了玖兰枢的寝室，往那个空置的双人寝室走去。  
　  
推开双人寝室的门，锥生零看到了仍然昏睡的锥生一缕。  
　  
急忙坐到床边的锥生零安静地注视着单人床上的银发少年，他睡得安静，却不安稳。他身上的伤似乎被吩咐以治愈能力处理过了，所有伤口已经全部愈合，但衣服依然是沾着血迹的脏衣。  
　  
手中轻攥着系着铃铛的一截红绳，昏睡着的少年眉头皱起了苦涩脆弱的弧度。  
　  
紧握着弟弟的手，锥生零彻底安静下来了。  
　  
锥生零想来，在之前雷米尔为了替锥生一缕拔出恶魔种子而亲吻他的时候，锥生一缕的表现就已经很奇怪了。然而那时众多问题未能解决的锥生零没能考虑到别的原因，直到一切接近结束时，他才从化身的记录看到昨晚的情况。  
　  
他看到了弟弟主动接近雷米尔，却被果断推开。他看到在最后的关头雷米尔自愿舍弃性命，也要换来弟弟自由的余生。  
　  
发生了那么多，居然什么都没能察觉……真是失职的哥哥啊……  
　  
锥生零忍不住又是一叹。  
　  
他把弟弟攥于手心的红绳铃铛被取了出来，放到了床头。随即默默起身到浴室打来了水，为弟弟换下脏衣，清洁了伤口位置的血迹。又在衣柜找来了可用的新衣，替弟弟换上了。  
　  
直到忙完这些，重新坐回床边的锥生零就这么沉默下来了。  
　  
过了好一会儿，锥生零终于回了头，看向了一直跟在身边的玖兰枢。  
　  
不主动解释……  
　  
是在等着旁人兴师问罪吗？  
　  
遥想过去，锥生零确实是个会为了重视的人主动去讨要公道的人……  
　  
可现在的情况不一样，锥生零很清楚眼前这个人这么做的所有原因，因此，没有问的必要。玖兰枢这个观望态度，不过是因为拿不准经历了这么多以后锥生零最介意的是哪部分。既然他不想主动交代，锥生零便不问，现阶段让玖兰枢冷静一下也好。  
　  
锥生零回头继续注视着锥生一缕，慢慢呼了一口气，“玖兰枢，你应该有很多事情需要去处理吧？我已经好了，你也不需要陪在这里了，我想再守着一缕一会儿。”  
　  
双人寝室静下了，玖兰枢却没有离开的打算。  
　  
锥生零这样的态度让玖兰枢有些始料不及。  
　  
玖兰枢现在需要的是坦白，他要将锥生零想知道的一切，将自己的所有计划，所有真实想法全部告诉他。然而在玖兰枢的计划涉及锥生一缕的情况下，锥生零居然什么都不问了？现在的他似乎什么都不想了解，直接拒绝给予解释的机会。  
　  
不是爆发的愤怒，而是沉默的拒绝。  
　  
给予空间，然后各自冷静。  
　  
那么，冷静下来以后呢？  
　  
难道经历生命的考验以后，他竟要输给自己算计人心的私心吗？  
　  
玖兰枢声音依旧温柔平静，“零，你不打算问什么吗？”  
　  
锥生零轻轻一顿，没有回头。  
　  
过了好一会儿他才慢慢开了口：“你希望我问你什么？”  
　  
听着这样的反问，玖兰枢反而沉默了。  
　  
在玖兰枢的沉默中锥生零心中再次暗叹。本想等锥生一缕醒来以后，等弟弟情绪稳定以后才处理自己的事情的，但是某个心眼明明比蜂窝还多的人似乎钻了牛角尖。  
　  
明明玖兰枢才是有错的那一方，锥生零却还是败阵了，败给了他的沉默中暗暗散发的孤独。那个习惯了不会主动解释，一颗心早已历经沧桑的王者，他那佯装不在意的沉默脆弱在锥生零面前从来隐藏不了。  
　  
锥生零回头，看着依然看似镇定，脸上带着清浅笑意的玖兰枢，“玖兰枢，你从什么时候开始知道，源金属就是玖兰心血的？”  
　  
听着语气平缓的质问，玖兰枢有一瞬的走神。一瞬之后才恢复了从容，他低声回答：“从一开始就知道，在知道留住你灵魂的计划以前。还是‘枢’的时候，在瞳将心脏投入熔炉的那时候我就已经知道源金属就是玖兰心血。所以在得释玖兰李土只是诱饵的一瞬间，我就明白了初在玖兰心血上的意图。”  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢发现了玖兰心血的内情，却没想到居然是在那么早的时候。也是，在数千年前，“枢”就已经知道源金属来自玖兰的女始祖心脏。锥生零只是没想到源金属还能复原，还能有替代品将它换出。而初，原来他一早就已经将可以换出玖兰心血的那把黑刀赠予了自己。  
　  
玖兰枢一早就知道玖兰心血不可能缺失……  
　  
听着预料之中，也是意料之外的答案，锥生零叹气，一双眼再次看向昏睡的锥生一缕，“所以，我们的假死……是你明知道会被卡菡利用来刺激一缕，还顺着她这个意图故意设计出来的？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有辩解，“是。”  
　  
锥生零低笑一声，“只为了让卡菡以为自己的目的可以达到，爬得越高，摔得越重？”  
　  
“对。”  
　  
“所以那时你就已经知道，一缕和雷米尔大人之间……”  
　  
“我知道。”  
　  
锥生零厌倦了一问一答，厌倦了玖兰枢那压抑得冷静无情的应答。锥生零索性将模棱两可的询问抛了出来：“那么接下来的事呢，你还预见了多少？”  
　  
玖兰枢看得见锥生零的疲惫，心的疲惫。  
　  
玖兰枢这时才慢慢凑近了锥生零，想触碰他的手，却被躲开了。锥生零还紧握着锥生一缕的手，不知是不愿意被触碰，还是不愿意玖兰枢再伤害锥生一缕。  
　  
玖兰枢低叹一声，“零，接下来的事我没有预计太多。我以为那个无法直接伤害人类的恶魔已经没有威胁了。在那个女人面前说完想说的话以后，我是打算让雷米尔大人护送锥生一缕离开，放任那个恶魔自生自灭的。结果……”  
　  
玖兰枢不知道灵魂体自然死亡时会出现那种反常的力量强大情况；不知道这样状态下的恶魔会拥有可以伤害人类的力量；不知道雷米尔会在最后关头堕落并在锥生一缕身上炼制笼牢；更不知道在初和雷米尔都失去崩碎灵魂的能力以后还有别的外来力量能将笼牢崩碎。  
　  
锥生零一声低笑，声音那样冷静。看着那个和自己有着相同容颜的昏睡少年，锥生零喃喃细语：“我知道你的计划是为了什么……遭了那么多罪，假如一点代价你也不向那个女人讨回来，你就不是我认识的玖兰枢了……”  
　  
玖兰枢没有接话，这样安静冷静的锥生零他甚至找不到安抚安慰的机会。如果锥生零大发雷霆玖兰枢还能理解，这样冷静至极的模样却让他心中有种危险的空虚感。  
　  
酒红的眼半闭，玖兰枢低声讲述：“零，我不知道恶魔的死亡会是这样的状况，也想不到雷米尔大人会因此而丧生。”  
　  
这时锥生零回头看了玖兰枢一眼，那双眼中有着玖兰枢无法理解的疑惑。  
　  
看着欲言又止的锥生零，玖兰枢继续维持着平静，“这样的情况不是我能预见的，更不是我计划的部分。但你如果要责怪，也无可厚非。”  
　  
好一会儿以后锥生零终于松开了弟弟的手，细心为他掖好了被角。  
　  
“出去吧，一缕现在需要休息。”  
　  
说完，锥生零起身往门口走去。  
　  
锥生零擦身而过的时候，玖兰枢有种一切都在慢慢崩溃的感觉。有种……挽留了锥生零的性命以后，得来不易的所有都即将付诸东流的预感。  
　  
这算什么？  
　  
在一切事情都归于安定的时候，最重视的人那颗心似乎冷掉了……吗？  
　  
直到走出双人寝室，看着锥生零将房门关上，玖兰枢终于说道：“零，如果你需要独自静一静，我不会打扰你，但是……”  
　  
锥生零还握着门把，一双眼安静地看着玖兰枢。  
　  
玖兰枢只觉得他的眼神让他芒刺在背，他叹了一声，“别想着能离开，你知道你跑不掉的。”  
　  
跑不掉？  
　  
不。  
　  
其实锥生零如果真的想逃，以他现在的能力，玖兰枢也许真的不一定能找到他……  
　  
锥生零静了好一会儿才低笑了一声，“玖兰枢，你究竟在自说自话什么？”  
　  
那一声低笑，讽刺意味浓重。  
　  
玖兰枢看到，从刚刚开始就出乎意料冷静的人那咄咄逼人的怒气似乎在这时才终于开始外泄。  
　  
锥生零冷冷说道：“你为了复仇而伤害一缕的事，即使我可以不计较，你就能好过了吗？雷米尔大人的事……玖兰枢，你自欺欺人地装不内疚给谁看？”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起了眉头，锥生零说的正是他最内疚的事。是他间接导致了重要同伴的死亡，而这个同伴，本来是不需要死的。  
　  
玖兰枢计划以外的变数最终导致了最无辜最无私的人彻底消亡，而原本的计划里，雷米尔是可以不用死的。  
　  
之前初告知玖兰枢，打算为雷米尔留下一线生机，玖兰枢没有反对。但现在，他却间接毁了那个机会。  
　  
雷米尔灵魂碎裂的那一刻，锥生一缕没能看见他最后的表情，玖兰枢和锥生零却通过化身看见了——  
　  
那个黑发金瞳的青年自背后轻拥着身前的少年，在碎裂成漫天金光以前，他在微笑。  
　  
对于做出的决定，雷米尔始终没有后悔，但这彻底的舍身却成了另一人的责任。  
　  
我不杀伯仁，伯仁因我而死。  
　  
假如雷米尔的死是玖兰枢计划的一部分，也许他都不会有什么负罪。既然下定决心要利用，那就利用到底，罪或恨他都不介意承受。但偏偏现在这计划以外的伤亡牵涉到了他执着的人。  
　  
卡菡在临死的时刻，无意中将玖兰枢也拖入了深渊。  
　  
锥生零一步上前，伸手抓住了玖兰枢的衣襟将他狠狠拉近了，“离开？你要是害怕这件事发生的话，一开始就多考虑一下再动手怎么样？”  
　  
面对锥生零这时疾风暴雨一般爆发的怒，玖兰枢显得有些失神，一时没想起怎么应对，“零……”  
　  
然而玖兰枢没来得及说什么，锥生零忽然抬手，结实的一记勾拳狠狠击中了他的脸颊。  
　  
此刻的锥生零身体还有些虚弱，但并不妨碍这一记勾拳的力度。看着被突如其来地揍得不知作何反应的玖兰枢，锥生零低笑一声，冷静开口：“我不会离开，这一拳，是你欺瞒我的代价。”  
　  
看着这样的锥生零，玖兰枢心中的阴霾总算慢慢开始消散了。安心下来的人什么也不顾了，竟直接将那揍了他一拳的人抱入了怀里。该庆幸的是，怀里的人并没有打算再揍他一拳。  
　  
被玖兰枢抱入怀里，倚栏站立的锥生零又叹了一声。  
　  
刚刚在听完玖兰枢讲述的那些以后，锥生零忽然明白自己意识回笼以后玖兰枢那小心翼翼的理由。有一个只有锥生零能感觉得到的事实让他能保持冷静，但玖兰枢似乎是感觉不到的。  
　  
结果锥生零的冷静便让玖兰枢误会了。  
　  
发现玖兰枢的误会以后，发现他其实也会内疚不安，却只知道默默承受，不愿寻求谅解时，锥生零才真的怒了。  
　  
曾经的“枢”也好，过去十几年的“玖兰枢”也好；上一世也好，这一世也好……这个人总是这样，什么事都不发一言地什么都憋心里。  
　  
上一世，即使利用一切也要建立那个无人敢想的世界，即使会被玖兰优姬彻底恨上，他也要将这珍贵的礼物赠予她。所有的恨全部自己默默承受了，然后再默默死去。  
　  
这一世，还是这样，即使会被执着的人恨上，也要向敌人复仇，要对方付出相应的代价。  
　  
为什么要这样？  
　  
明明是会后悔的，为什么还要只让别人看到这个不知悔改的模样？是觉得不会被原谅了，所以就不愿去寻求他人的原谅？于是，索性拒绝别人的怜悯？  
　  
那一开始那沉默的脆弱，深埋的不安惶恐又算什么？  
　  
疯子……  
　  
原来，玖兰枢其实从来不曾真正改变过。他不过是在这一世更早遇上了锥生零，为了他做了一个偶然的选择，走上了另一条岔道。  
　  
实际上，玖兰枢依然是那个玖兰枢。  
　  
【不要遗忘过去，不要放弃未来，祝你幸福，零。】  
　  
不要否定曾经的一切，保留对将来的希望，你是这个意思吗？  
　  
初？  
　  
这时玖兰枢闭着眼，将脑袋搁在了锥生零的肩头，默默抱着怀中的人。内心翻搅着的情绪开始慢慢消散，玖兰枢从未想过有一天他会被逼出这样的模样，深埋心中的孤独脆弱在怀中的人眼中似乎总是无所遁形。能逼得他显露出这种模样来的，也只有他了。  
　  
这时锥生零缓缓松了口气，“还有……玖兰枢，你欠一缕的，好好给我补偿回去。”  
　  
到此刻，玖兰枢终于明白自己是真的被原谅了。  
　  
可是……  
　  
补偿？  
　  
雷米尔已经死了，锥生一缕这个偏激起来和天生血族有一拼的人类，醒来以后都不知道会发生什么……  
　  
“然后就是……”  
　  
这时怀中的人动了一下，抬起头来的人在笑。  
　  
锥生零轻轻推开了玖兰枢，此刻的他笑得有些狡黠。  
　  
“谁告诉你雷米尔大人死了？”  
　  
　


	202. 前路（二）

第七十章 前路（二）  
　  
黑暗。  
　  
四周一片黑暗。  
　  
锥生一缕独自在这样的一个地方，闭着眼，蜷着身。  
　  
【是……梦吗……】  
　  
就这样不知道过了多久，忽然自虚无之地缓缓传来了声音。  
　  
「已经没事了……不用怕……」  
　  
不算熟悉，却十分重要的人的声音。  
　  
他眼睑剧烈抖动，似乎想竭力张开眼去确认什么，又似乎想闭紧了眼不肯让梦境结束。  
　  
「好好……活下去……」  
　  
那是……那个人最后对他说的话……  
　  
好好活下去？  
　  
玖兰李土已经死了，绯樱闲的复仇结束了，锥生零也已经平安活下来了。  
　  
一切完美地达成。  
　  
但是……  
　  
在这样的时刻，锥生一缕却觉得已经再也找不到还能支撑着他好好活下去的理由了……  
　  
一颗心如坠冰霜。  
　  
渐渐，他的思绪变得无比清晰，却还是无论如何也睁不开眼睛。  
　  
全身渐渐泛起似乎是虚幻又似乎是真实的异样感，若有若无，飘忽不定。他甚至不能知道那种感觉到底来自什么位置，好像哪里都没有，又好像无处不在。  
　  
仿佛有什么将他牵扯着，捆绑着，笼罩着，囚禁着。异样的感觉像是牵动着他全身上下每一个细胞，又像是与身体无关，只是别的什么东西在纠缠不清，无法解脱。他恍恍惚惚地觉得，就像是为了防止猎物逃跑一般，他被什么东西紧密地纠缠着。然而那种虚无又紧密的束缚感，不曾有让身体泛起淤青的那种血液不畅的感觉。  
　  
那被缠上的感觉其实并不难受，但那感觉的存在感实在过于强烈，让人无法不在意。  
　  
然而锥生一缕此刻动弹不得，连抬起眼皮都做不到，他根本无法知晓那感觉从何而来。  
　  
黑暗中，精神恍惚间他似乎觉得附近一直有人。  
　  
无法睁眼，但他能感觉到有人在陪着他。  
　  
那人就这么一声不哼地守在他身边，没有触碰他，也没有远离，默默守护着。  
　  
既温柔，又疏离。  
　  
状似亲近，却触不可及。  
　  
【他……还在……？】  
　  
他不知道是不是幻觉。  
　  
就在这时，身处的黑暗空间似乎在慢慢变亮。  
　  
锥生一缕也终于张开了眼。  
　  
张开眼的时候已经傍晚，锥生一缕发现自己躺在了某个双人间的其中一张单人床上。这双人间锥生一缕有印象，这是月之寮的空置双人寝室。  
　  
坐起身的时候身上不痛，身体上的伤被治疗过了，衣服也换过了，醒转的锥生一缕一人独对满室静谧。  
　  
没有人在。  
　  
谁都不在。  
　  
梦中奇异的牵扯感觉没有消失，本该心慌害怕的少年却不可思议地平静。  
　  
锥生一缕坐在床上，抱膝蜷缩了身体，有种说说不清道不明的感觉萦绕心头。  
　  
其实在以前锥生一缕就已经能敏锐地发觉某些东西，他只是不知道自己有没有感觉错。  
　  
此刻他有些不敢去确认。  
　  
他想等，等有人能给他一个答案。  
　  
傍晚的昏暗日光慢慢湮熄，双人寝室陷入了死寂。笼于满室黑暗的空间之中，只余一人寂寞的呼吸。  
　  
锥生一缕醒着，安静的煎熬一直没有停止。没有人探访，没有人出现……  
　  
少年孤独地埋首于膝。  
　  
与气氛的压抑沉寂不同，受伤小兽的心渐渐陷入躁动。  
　  
偌大的双人寝室中异常安静。  
　  
就在这无声无息的安静中，双人寝室里突兀地多出了一个人。  
　  
锥生一缕没有抬头，自嘲一笑，“我还以为……只要我不开口让你出来，你就不打算主动出现了……”  
　  
不知何时出现的青年默默站于床边，没有回应。  
　  
情况变得有些复杂，有些事情他必须告诉眼前的少年，但一时间他又不知道该怎么解释。  
　  
然而他那一贯的沉默，一贯的“冷淡疏离”表现终于让锥生一缕失控了。  
　  
正在思考事情的青年忽然手腕一痛，继而被突如其来的一拽拽得整个人失去了平衡，往一侧倒去。待他再次看清眼前的时候，他看到的是少年居高临下的脸，他发现自己又一次被这个少年按到了床铺上。  
　  
锥生一缕一双手紧攥住了那人的衣襟，直视着那双金瞳，眼眶渐渐发涩，“你说话啊！！”  
　  
看着眼前那个快要哭出来的少年，雷米尔越发不知道该怎么去开口了。最后他只暗暗叹气，非关专门的领域，他的语速有些慢，“我只是不知道该从哪里说起……”  
　  
锥生一缕几乎要被气笑了，泪水快要忍不住溢出，最后他只一脑门埋到了对方的胸口。  
　  
他暗自伤感于这个人的冷淡，结果他不过是嘴巴太笨！？  
　  
被锥生一缕抱住的人轻轻一动，似乎想起身。但他却不肯松手，在他胸前闷闷出声：“不准动……”  
　  
不要再推开……  
　  
雷米尔一顿，但也真的没再试图起身。  
　  
双人寝室里再次安静了。  
　  
灵魂体以力量聚出的实体与人类身体高度相似，锥生一缕甚至能听得见雷米尔的心跳和呼吸。然而他的血管里流着的不是热血，而是冷冰冰的能量。什么都和人类接近，但是，他却不会有感情，多么残忍……  
　  
锥生一缕忽然听到一声叹，随即腮边传来了那人说话时胸膛的微微振动。  
　  
“最后的那一击，裁罪剑只杀了卡菡。我没有死，笼牢也还在……”  
　  
讲述着这些时，雷米尔的语速再次快了起来。  
　  
他原本打算引裁罪剑一击将卡菡和自己一起破碎，但想不到，没了主人的神圣武器只执行着自己的使命，它只消灭了那罪孽深重的黑暗灵魂。雷米尔的灵核虽沾染了污点，却依然维持着光明属性，因此而得以幸免。  
　  
但也因如此，笼牢没有破碎。  
　  
“就在你昏迷的这段时间里，你的灵魂已经坠入了笼牢。”  
　  
他最终还是被雷米尔囚禁了。  
　  
而现在，无论是灵核已经成为笼牢的天使，还是灵核已经染上污点的堕天使，雷米尔都已经失去了使用裁罪剑的能力。雷米尔又是一叹。  
　  
“你的灵魂已经被囚禁了，笼牢只能摧毁，无法消除。”  
　  
听着那个人的解释，锥生一缕只一动不动地倚在他身上，一声不吭。  
　  
那个人不知道发生了什么，他一直以来冰凉如寒冬大理石的身体，在这时候居然是暖的。就像今天早上，他“消亡”前的那一瞬间，那触碰自己的冰凉手掌，莫名地在发热。  
　  
雷米尔抬手拥上了微微发抖的少年身体，轻拍着他的背，轻声讲述着：  
　  
“我现在已经是堕天使了，我没有办法将笼牢破碎。凭我的力量只能做到让你的灵魂不会转变成虚无的灵识。用交换灵魂力量的方法可以让你的灵魂带上我的痕迹，达到同化。让笼牢不再是完全封闭，这样你灵魂的灵识就能一直维持下去，但是你还是会被囚禁住，没办法自由。又或者……”  
　  
锥生一缕想开口让他闭嘴，想让他不要再说下去。  
　  
不要再说出那些残忍的话……  
　  
但他发现自己一口气梗在了喉咙，他无法喝止那个人，而那个人也终于将话说了出来。  
　  
雷米尔顿了好一会儿才说道：“或者我可以再想办法寻找以前的同伴，请他们将……”  
　  
“够了！！”  
　  
锥生一缕终于出了声，打断了雷米尔的话。他抬起了头，眼前的那双金瞳不再波澜不惊，心虚似地转开视线的眼里头有着不明的情绪。  
　  
锥生一缕能清楚感觉到，自上一次分开，眼前这个人发生了什么变化。不知道发生了什么，他那冷淡得让人无法接近的假面具渐渐有了裂痕。  
　  
但不变的是，他始终选择推开他。  
　  
锥生一缕注视着雷米尔，悲伤和愤怒在交织，他讽刺地急声控诉。  
　  
“为什么你要问我愿意不愿意？你是在同情我吗？你是要施舍我吗？你自己的意愿呢？”  
　  
“你要找以前的同伴，让他们把你杀了？你宁愿死也不愿意和我牵连在一起对吧，你根本就是讨厌我的？”  
　  
“你要是不想和我有什么牵连，为什么还要问我愿意不愿意？直接不要告诉我，然后悄悄完成你那该死的自杀不就好了？”  
　  
“为什么要让我知道？为什么要让我发现，你其实是不想要我这个累赘的……”  
　  
“不是……”  
　  
雷米尔打断了锥生一缕的话。  
　  
他的头很痛，一下狠狠皱眉，喃喃细语中气息有些混乱。  
　  
雷米尔变得痛苦的表情让锥生一缕觉得越来越不对劲，“喂，你怎么……”  
　  
锥生一缕支起身来，想查看他的情况。然而下一秒，他被紧拥入怀。  
　  
雷米尔闭上了眼，听着怀中少年纷乱的心跳，他缓缓平复着内心那让他感觉到疼痛的东西，“你不是……我不讨厌你……我只是……”  
　  
相比起身体曾经承受过的真实疼痛，此刻直达灵魂的虚无疼痛竟让现在的雷米尔完全无法承受。  
　  
一个意想不到的意外，让雷米尔开始能清晰的感受到某些东西，包括那些东西引起的痛。  
　  
紧拥着怀中的人，雷米尔慢慢开口，“我的烙印……破碎了。”  
　  
无主的裁罪剑消灭了卡菡，意外地连同那最后的时间被恶魔刻意侵蚀黏连的命格烙印。沾染黑暗的烙印不可思议地被神圣武器当作了敌人，一并歼灭了。  
　  
这样的情况完全没有先例。  
　  
若不是这样的巧合，雷米尔甚至不知道天使的命格烙印居然还有转移以外的办法可以去除。  
　  
烙印毁灭，雷米尔的各种感情再也不会消除。短短半天，自以为生离死别的悲伤，阴差阳错的意外喜悦，有幸得到机会的惊愕，各种浓烈感情让一直以来心湖过于平静的雷米尔难以承载。  
　  
怀中倔强少年那自暴自弃的话不可思议地刺伤了雷米尔的心，虚无的疼痛，却痛彻心扉。  
　  
众多的纷乱感情让雷米尔迷惘，眉心发疼。然而这一次眉心的疼痛不再是消磨情绪的烙印引起的，他会痛，是因为纷乱感情无法再自行平复。  
　  
犹豫，疑惑，怜惜，疼痛。  
　  
这样的痛，却是他最渴望的东西。  
　  
会痛，只因有感情。  
　  
拥有了温暖感情的灵魂体身体终于不再冰冷，他终于可以给他一个温暖的拥抱。  
　  
然而，听到雷米尔说出的话，锥生一缕却怔住了。  
　  
烙印……  
　  
恶魔曾告诉他，每一个天使的灵魂自出生便都有着磨灭感情的烙印，即使生出哪怕一点点的特殊感情，那些感情都会被瞬间启动的烙印即时抹杀。  
　  
现在……烙印消失了？  
　  
他的感情不会再消失了？  
　  
既然如此……  
　  
“那你为什么还要推开我！！”  
　  
雷米尔依然皱着眉头，看到他那样的表情锥生一缕于一瞬间真的在怕，他怕自己自以为发现了的感情不过是自己自作多情。他怕那个人其实从来不曾对他有过感情，一切都不过是他一厢情愿。  
　  
一瞬间锥生一缕不敢听他说出什么，挣扎着想起身，然而紧拥身体的手拥得更紧了。  
　  
失去烙印以后，雷米尔发现自己在那双紫眸的凝视下太容易情绪不稳了，“不是……你……”  
　  
雷米尔忽然一下闷哼，狠狠闭上了眼，眉头死死地拧在了一起。  
　  
锥生一缕愕然。  
　  
直到他再次张开眼睛，锥生一缕看到那双金瞳变得有些古怪，纯金的琥珀清澈依旧，却彻底失去了焦距。  
　  
锥生一缕抬手从雷米尔眼前晃过，雷米尔一下抬手准确握住了那只手，但是锥生一缕就是知道，雷米尔其实已经看不见了。  
　  
雷米尔只平静地说着，“烙印意外破碎，这是灵魂连带受损的后遗症，会有一半左右的时间突然看不见，等一下就会恢复。你……我不是推开你，听我说……”  
　  
锥生一缕听着他说的话，不知道这时候是该生气还是该心疼。  
　  
他的眼睛，他为什么能说得那么云淡风轻一语带过？  
　  
雷米尔却是真的觉得不在乎。他不是永远看不见，也不是只能用肉眼视物。肉眼看不见了，他还能直接感受力量波动，只是稍微麻烦一点。这样几乎可以忽略不计的代价所换来的，却是可以说得上恩赐的机会。  
　  
雷米尔叹气，将认为更重要的事情说出：“我不是推开你，我只是……不想逼你。之前一直刻意远离你的是我，现在忽然困住你的还是我……”  
　  
感情不再被外力慢慢消磨，雷米尔在发现自己还活着以后总算能以有感情的状态思考一切。然后他便发现，自己那以“正确”的角度默默为对方决定所有的做法实在是混账得可以……  
　  
雷米尔缓缓开口：“你有选择的权利，不该……”  
　  
“你凭什么认为我不是自愿的！！”  
　  
锥生一缕这时再次打断，气急之下几乎吼了出来。  
　  
对于雷米尔私自决定一切的做法，锥生一缕确实生气，但现在这些都已经不重要了，不是吗？过去的，尤其是那些不好的，就让它过去，眼前才是最重要的。  
　  
之前雷米尔因为不可抵抗的原因而留不住感情，他不能承认还情有可原。如今已经不一样了，为什么还要假装不知道他的心意？他明明都……已经主动亲吻过他了……  
　  
锥生一缕此时不忿又难堪，“我……我上次……还不够明白吗？一定要我说出口吗？”  
　  
再也说不下去的少年愤然起身却被死死抱住了，几番挣扎之下仍脱不了身。  
　  
“我明白。”  
　  
锥生一缕伏在那人怀里，听到那声回应当即身体一僵，忘了再挣扎。  
　  
那人紧拥着他不让他离开，耳边传来了情绪不明的一声轻叹，“如果我不是明白，我大概不会告诉你有这方法的存在，我只会悄悄将那……将那该死的自杀完成。”  
　  
曾经那个只知道凭是否“正确”判断的人确实会如此。  
　  
锥生一缕心跳在加速。  
　  
他暗暗期待着那人接下来的话。  
　  
然而雷米尔却说得断续，“但是，我……”  
　  
无法再依靠外力让自己冷静，此刻过于浓烈的情绪让雷米尔不知所措。曾经理智冷静得不可理喻的人几乎不曾想象过，自己居然也会有在讲述事实时出现欲言又止的时候。  
　  
不愿说谎的人将一切内情轻声告白：“我告诉你有这个方法，其实就是希望你选择我……我说得那么正大光明，其实不过是私心想将你留住罢了。”  
　  
深知他们之间其实一直互相有着情愫，但又不得不一直远离，到此刻，最大的障碍忽然消失无踪了。然而随真心而行的人却不敢唐突，只小心翼翼地向那个少年靠近。  
　  
怀中的少年不曾回应，那埋于胸前的沉默头颅在移动。  
　  
过了好一会儿，闷闷的声响从胸膛方向传来。  
　  
“你不是……让我好好活下去吗……”  
　  
雷米尔一怔。  
　  
那是自以为必然会死去的时候，他对锥生一缕说出的最后一句话。在那时候，他想让那个从灵魂深处告白“不后悔”，并亲口说出“会记住”的少年好好活下去。  
　  
凭的正是令他堕落的唯一私心。  
　  
那个少年轻声说着：“想让我好好活着，那你就别死掉啊……”  
　  
锥生一缕的话绕了一个圈，雷米尔一时反应不过来，轻轻问道：“你的意思是……”  
　  
缩在那人怀里的少年被那不开窍的家伙气到了，他顿时气不打一处来。  
　  
该说单纯还是蠢？  
　  
渐渐发红的脸埋在对方胸膛不肯移开，锥生一缕愤然大骂：“想将我留住就抱紧我啊！木头！！”  
　  
忽然被骂的青年到这时才终于想明白了锥生一缕的话，圈起的手臂微微将他拥紧了。  
　  
安静的双人寝室里，轻响着两人渐渐契合的心跳。  
　  
锥生一缕本来有很多话想埋怨，有很多不甘想发泄，但此刻被温柔拥抱住，他又觉得一切都不重要了。即使他曾为对方不得已推开自己的选择而不甘心，但那也不过是因不愿伤害才做出的选择。  
　  
以前，那是迫不得已。  
　  
如今，不想再浪费得来不易的机会。  
　  
缓缓抬头之间，锥生一缕再次看到了那抹柔和的金色，那双眼睛似乎已经恢复了视力。  
　  
没有询问，没有回答，一切于不言中互相了然。  
　  
锥生一缕看见，这一次那双眼睛的目光不再毫无波澜了。  
　  
安静的对视中，有什么一直存在的东西悄然燃起。  
　  
雷米尔伸手理顺锥生一缕弄乱的额发，刚要退去的手被拉住了。触碰银发的指尖被引向了脸颊，少年轻轻转脸，薄唇轻吻手心。  
　  
仿佛触电一般，触碰的手想要收回，却终于被拉住了。  
　  
锥生一缕深知这人太过被动，等他主动的话，他们恐怕不知道要多久才能走到一起。他知道，并且不介意一定程度上的主动。  
　  
眼前那总是一本正经，冷静自持的青年此时竟有些窘迫。活了数万年的使者，于感情而言也不过是初学者？  
　  
心中暗笑着，少年俯首，主动亲吻堕天使。  
　  
却不料，另一只手掌隔开了他的吻。  
　  
雷米尔皱起了眉，在锥生一缕的错愕中摇头，“不。”  
　  
听着那熟悉的严肃而清冷的声音，锥生一缕脑中忽然一片空白。他茫然地看着那个又拒绝了自己的人，“为什么……”  
　  
雷米尔眉头紧皱，慢慢说道：“刚刚一直没有找到合适的机会告诉你……其实……”  
　  
看他欲言又止的模样，锥生一缕一颗心再次低落。  
　  
难道这一切，依然是他在自作多情？  
　  
雷米尔又叹了一声，把话说完了：  
　  
“其实，玖兰枢和你哥哥的化身一直在房间里。”  
　  
“！！！”  
　


	203. 前路（三）

第七十章 前路（三）  
　  
一条拓麻醒来的时候是他回到月之寮的隔天傍晚。  
　  
周一的晚上有课，似乎快到交接班的时间了，同寝室的支葵千里已经出门。在他身旁守候的是接受玖兰枢委命的星炼，她向一条拓麻交代了他从昏迷到醒来这段时间发生的所有事。  
　  
一觉醒来以后，变天了。  
　  
无论是元老院，吸血鬼猎人协会，还是黑主学园。  
　  
据元老院残员传出的消息，纯血种连续死亡事件的真正幕后主脑终于浮出水面。有人借着空许的承诺利用了白蕗更，借助狂化之血控制了可怕的傀儡逐一铲除纯血种，还利用狂化之血迷惑了元老院的高层人员。  
　  
而从元老院残员的多方指认，这个人正是曾经在元老院里能只手遮天，如今却不知所踪的一翁一条麻远。  
　  
一条麻远私下引纯血种自相残杀这件事在元老院内部并不是什么秘密。他故意复活玖兰李土以对付玖兰枢这件在后期几乎等于公开的事就足以证明。  
　  
而大量袭击人类社会的那些玖兰李土的仆人，那些带有吸血鬼猎人协会驯养术印记的LevelD、LevelE成了一条麻远利用元老院私下与猎人协会交易的证据。如此便牵出了猎人协会成立至今最大的丑闻。  
　  
前任协会长为了获得力量，私自下令对元老院那危害人类社会的计划开出了方便之门。猎人协会协助元老院暗中饲养着的大量LevelE最终袭击了黑主学园，黑主学园夜间部学生是吸血鬼的事实也在大战中暴露了。  
　  
自命保护人类的吸血鬼猎人机构，因私欲的勾结协助了吸血鬼袭击人类的计划。这样的行为让真正保护着人类，却不知情地向协会效忠的猎人们蒙羞。同时也足够让猎人协会进入土崩瓦解的危机。  
　  
然而猎人协会那涉及肮脏交易的高层们，包括元老院的一众首脑们，一个个都在这场突如其来的纯血种连续死亡事件的尾声中被一条麻远那诡秘的傀儡猎人灭了口。一切变得死无对证，也不知道幕后是不是还有什么更高一层的操控者。  
　  
而那个猎杀纯血种的傀儡猎人，最终在一场大战中被带有净化力量的吸血鬼猎人武器所杀。杀死他的，正是有着最纯粹活力的，新生的神秘纯血公主。  
　  
亲身经历过猎人城镇的那一场大战的猎人们都看到了，那个褐发红眼的纯血种少女手上的是最纯粹的源金属武器。奇异的净化力量破解了那个傀儡猎人不明的迷惑能力，让被不知名力量操纵的猎人们陆续苏醒过来了。  
　  
随后忽然而至的傀儡猎人和那个纯血种少女展开了激战，力量强横，平分秋色的对决让人们眼花缭乱。  
　  
直到双方都有些体力不支的时候，纯血种少女终于在猎人协助之下寻到了破绽，那把带着净化力量的源金属巨镰斩中了敌人。  
　  
那个诡异的傀儡猎人在激烈的爆破中成了一具烧至焦黑的木偶。  
　  
随后，神秘的纯血种少女不辞而别。  
　  
没有知道那个忽然出现的纯血种少女到底是谁，也没有人知道那傀儡猎人到底是什么。  
　  
到此，猎杀纯血种事件的执行凶手死亡，事件的策划者一条麻远失踪。而玖兰李土、白蕗更，和那个神秘的纯血种少女，这三个纯血种也相继失踪。  
　  
一切暂告一段落。  
　  
听完了星炼讲述的，一条拓麻沉默了。  
　  
凭一条拓麻对事件的所有了解，他大概知道那个纯血种少女是谁了。她的身份，再过一段时间，等到她正式在血族社会亮相时，人们自然就会知道。  
　  
而复活后的玖兰李土，还有被元老院利用的白蕗更……  
　  
一条拓麻能猜到，他们恐怕已经死了吧？  
　  
回想起之前莫名其妙地吸了自己的血的那个白蕗纯血之君，想到她很可能已经死了，一条拓麻心里有些不自在。是感叹生命的无常吗？说不准。  
　  
一条拓麻知道，那两个纯血种蹊跷的相继“失踪”，大概会在猜测中算到那个傀儡猎人的头上。  
　  
而那个傀儡猎人的所有线索，过不了多久就会和纯血种连续死亡事件失踪的罪魁祸首一条麻远一起，永远成为只存在于文字上的记录。一条麻远不会是整件事的真正幕后黑手，至于真正的幕后黑手无论是谁，似乎都已经不重要了。  
　  
没有人会知道这“成功猎杀七大纯血家族纯血种”的傀儡到底是如何被制造出来的，失踪的一条麻远也将永远失踪下去。  
　  
一条拓麻无法得知过多的内情，但他依稀能猜到，他的爷爷一条麻远已经死了，带着所有的罪名。那些罪名有真有假，但他亦无意计较。  
　  
对于一条麻远多年以来对纯血种群体犯下的种种罪孽，这样的结果……也算是赎罪了吧？  
　  
这个沸沸扬扬纯血种连续死亡事件，将会随着一条麻远的失踪而成为断头案。一条拓麻知道，断头案将不会有人能查得到结果，它将无疾而终，最后永远埋没在历史里。  
　  
就在这一两天之内，吸血鬼世界和吸血鬼猎人世界的两大机构同时崩溃了。  
　  
新世纪的秩序等待着重建。  
　  
星炼离开以前说道：“今天的课，枢大人替你请了假，你好好休养。枢大人说，以后你会很忙。”  
　  
一条拓麻一怔，回神间，星炼已经不见了踪影。  
　  
在一条麻远带着罪名“失踪”的情况下，其孙儿将顶着压力，被委以重任？  
　  
实在是……恶趣味啊……  
　  
一条拓麻默默笑了。  
　  
————  
　  
傍晚时分，月之寮主寮玖兰枢的寝室内。  
　  
马上就是交接班的时候了，锥生零这时却还在正对着穿衣镜，穿着夜间部那设计繁复的白色制服。  
　  
自锥生零失忆那天起，他的单人寝室就报废了。再到现在也不过是几天时间，他的寝室居然已经焕然一新。锥生零不禁又一次感叹，月之寮隐藏的那一群后勤人员的实力实在是不容小觑。  
　  
但无论那间寝室复原得如何，也已经不再属于锥生零了。  
　  
这时，锥生零又一次将领带打成了死结。  
　  
家政也好，料理也好，样样精通的锥生零似乎只有对上系在自己脖子上的领带领结时才会如临大敌。明明给别人系的时候好好的，一旦绑在自己脖子上就会乱套，实在是奇怪的弱点。  
　  
锥生零无奈地再次拆开领带，从头再来。  
　  
继续和领带搏斗的锥生零不禁喃喃自语：“真麻烦，早知道就不同意穿这个，日间部的制服简单多了。”  
　  
“那可不行。哪有在夜间部上课了，还穿日间部制服的道理？”  
　  
锥生零一惊，回头看到了倚站在门框的玖兰枢。  
　  
经过一系列的事情以后，锥生零的灵魂终于彻底稳定了。但出于被恶意欺瞒的缘故，自昨天苏醒以来锥生零还未吸过一口玖兰枢的血，他现在还稍微有一些虚弱。  
　  
玖兰枢在微笑中缓缓开口：“况且，不是日间部的制服设计简单，两部的制服其实差不了多少，只是零从来不爱好好穿制服而已。”  
　  
锥生零没有接他的话，他一边继续打着领带，一边随口说着：“玖兰学长，进别人房间的时候，还是礼节性地敲个门吧。”  
　  
昨天夜晚，因为担心弟弟的情况，锥生零在锥生一缕昏睡的双人寝室里留了化身。同时玖兰枢美其名曰“愧疚”，也而留下了化身。  
　  
然而在担心的情况了解得差不多以后，感觉不该再打扰的锥生零却发现玖兰枢的化身以看好戏的姿态赖着不走了。白色萤火虫根本打不过那只黑蝙蝠，悄悄的拉扯搏斗中，他们两个看完了所有该看的和不该看的。  
　  
直到吸血鬼化身存在的情况被堕天使拆穿。  
　  
昨天到现在，尴尬至极的锥生一缕躲着不肯见锥生零，然后早上还在因玖兰枢花式作死而气愤的锥生零这下更气愤了。  
　  
后果就是从昨天晚上到现在，锥生零一直当玖兰枢是空气，而且是发馊的空气。锥生零对玖兰枢避之则吉，吸血什么的，更是不可能。  
　  
对于锥生零某个一时还没反应过来的口误，玖兰枢没有纠正，他这时轻笑了一声，“失礼了。”  
　  
玖兰枢很没诚意地这才敲了敲门板，随后便朝锥生零走了过去。他很自然地解下了锥生零脖子上再次绑歪的领带，然后细细绑上，“想不到，这小小的领带对无所不能的锥生君来说原来是克星呢。”  
　  
锥生零不甚在意调侃，“啰嗦。”  
　  
玖兰枢微微笑着给锥生零绑好了领带后，从自己口袋中取出了一个小东西，随手地别到了锥生零制服外套的左襟上，“因为各种各样的事而一直耽搁到了现在，拖了非常久呢，这是零夜间部的名牌夹。”  
　  
锥生零忽然有些茫然。  
　  
各种各样的事情吗？  
　  
这段时间确实发生了很多事。  
　  
到昨天，那些事情可以说是都安定下来了。  
　  
昨天夜里，在锥生一缕的事算是稳定下来了。而玖兰优姬，她在白天的时候就已经醒来了。锥生零的灵魂稳定下来的信息在之后就已经告知了她，她也终于彻底安心了。  
　  
由于身份的变化，玖兰优姬想和黑主灰阎商讨一下接下来她的学业问题。  
　  
她同意入住月之寮，但本人希望本学期能继续留在日间部上课。下学期才正式转入夜间部，而且她想继续担任风纪委员。  
　  
凭玖兰枢和锥生零对她性格和意志的了解，他们觉得可行。也因此原本属于锥生零的单人间，现在成了玖兰优姬的新寝室，锥生零则暂时和玖兰枢同寝室。刚刚一时口误的就是这个，玖兰枢进的，可不是别人的房间。  
　  
锥生零总觉得，这个“暂时”恐怕没有结束的一天了。  
　  
至于玖兰优姬要希望继续留在日间部上学，实际情况是不是允许，她还是想听听经验丰富的吸血鬼猎人黑主灰阎的意见。玖兰枢，锥生零和蓝堂英也同行了。  
　  
其时，猎人协会的众多猎人们早已离开了黑主学园。而直到四人出现在黑主家，等候着的黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙终于放下了悬着的心。  
　  
黑主灰阎和夜刈十牙一直对他们之前的事件没有过多的了解，却依稀能猜到有什么重大的事情正在发生。而到那一刻，他们才算是松了口气。  
　  
对于玖兰优姬提出的留在日间部的事，黑主灰阎出于对养女性格的了解，而夜刈十牙则出于直觉，他们都觉得问题不大。  
　  
直到玖兰优姬在蓝堂英的陪同下走向月之寮，黑主家内的话题转了方向。  
　  
夜刈十牙透露，吸血鬼猎人协会似乎有意招揽锥生零，出于让其成为新一任协会长的目的。  
　  
“我拒绝。”  
　  
锥生零斩钉截铁地说。  
　  
“猎人协会的人恐怕还不知道我的身份，假如他们知道我是纯血种，是玖兰枢的后裔，他们就会明白让我当协会长是多么天荒夜谭的一件事。”  
　  
黑主灰阎眼镜片后的一双浅金眼睛半闭了，“锥生，你打算公开自己的身份了吗？”  
　  
锥生零摇头了，“现在这个骨节眼，不会。新的协会高层出来以后，我会想办法将消息透露给他们。新秩序形成以后，消息是不是正式公开，我会综合两边的意愿。”  
　  
夜刈十牙挑眉，“两边？”  
　  
“是指新猎人协会和新元老院。”  
　  
玖兰枢这时接了话：  
　  
“经此一役，重新洗牌的不止猎人协会。零的身份特殊，他既出身猎人世家，又是纯血种吸血鬼。这身份是不是公开需要慎重，假如两边希望一直保密，也不是不可以。”  
　  
吸血鬼猎人和纯血种吸血鬼，如此立场矛盾的两个身份同时出现在了锥生零身上。他的存在对两方来说都可以是助力，也可以是威胁。  
　  
到头来，说不定一直隐藏才是最好的做法。  
　  
但无论如何，锥生零都是不会去当吸血鬼猎人协会的协会长的就是了。  
　  
锥生零说道：“我绝不会担任新猎人协会的协会长，但我也会保证，绝不干涉接下来新元老院的任决策，也不允许两个机构互相使暗中破坏的手段。这一点，理事长或者师父，麻烦你们帮我转达。”  
　  
得到这样的许诺，猎人协会应该也能安心一点了。  
　  
夜刈十牙接话，“我会替你转达的。”  
　  
“说来……”  
　  
玖兰枢在这时插了话。  
　  
“黑主理事长，你不觉得你自己其实是新猎人协会的协会长最佳人选吗？”  
　  
看着朝他看来的玖兰枢，黑主灰阎没有回答。  
　  
玖兰枢却不在乎，继续说了下去：“新元老院能不能达到理想的状态我不知道，但这一次，新院老院会以真正的和平与平衡为宗旨。现在是重建两方关系的最佳时机，吸血鬼猎人一方，最在乎两族平衡的人就是理事长了。你不觉得这是一个好机会吗？”  
　  
即使黑主灰阎排斥吸血鬼猎人的身份，但是……和平共存，多么诱人的条件。  
　  
玖兰枢深知黑主灰阎的理想，现在实现的可能性就在眼前了，“假如是理事长主持新猎人协会，新元老院这边也能安心和新猎人协会合作。”  
　  
夜刈十牙却在反驳：“但是，新猎人协会又凭什么安心和吸血鬼合作呢？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑以对：“只要主持新元老院的，是个可以让新协会长放心的人选就可以了。”  
　  
夜刈十牙嗤笑一声，“你可不怎么让人放心呐，零的话，他已经说了身份需要保密，还有谁……”一顿之后，夜刈十牙嘴角不禁一抽，“喂，不是吧……”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑加深了，“是的，是优姬。”  
　  
夜刈十牙当即瞠目，“那个小丫头！？她……她……”  
　  
锥生零轻声接了话，“如果是优姬的话，她以人类的身份活过，和猎人之间没有主动的仇恨，甚至有出手相救的前例。而且她渴望看到两族的和平……”  
　  
虽然锥生零不太同意让玖兰优姬过早接触这些的，但事实上，她确实是一个很好的人选。  
　  
玖兰枢表面上与猎人协会之间并无瓜葛，但是上一代玖兰夫妇的死亡是由元老院和猎人协会共同造成这件事却是被两大组织知晓内情的。玖兰枢亲眼见证了一切，而玖兰优姬虽然同为玖兰的纯血种，当时年幼的她与元老院和猎人协会之间的仇恨记忆却要淡得多。  
　  
更重要的是，这一世的玖兰优姬足够坚定，不再悠游寡断，不再盲目地善良。锥生零相信她在面对重大事情上可以做出真正妥善的安排。  
　  
况且她的身边还会有可以引导她的良臣，其他不说，蓝堂英肯定会在的。而蓝堂英身后则是整个血族社会影响力巨大的最大温和派蓝堂家族。  
　  
而且在锥生零醒来以后，他见到玖兰优姬时，她就已经主动表达过自己的意愿。  
　  
在将初的黑刀放入熔炉，亲眼看到新的源金属，新的维持人类与吸血鬼世界平衡的物质诞生时，玖兰优姬就已经决定了。  
　  
她要成为建立吸血鬼世界与人类世界之间，和平共存的新桥梁。  
　  
瞳的遗愿，不止初一个人来承担。  
　  
玖兰优姬亲口告诉锥生零，她希望肩负这个美好的愿望。  
　  
对此，玖兰枢和锥生零都表示尊重。并且，他们不会袖手旁观。玖兰优姬会是血族明面上代表，与新猎人协会接洽，玖兰枢和锥生零则会暗中监督两个机构的运作。三位玖兰纯血，将携手打造血族的新未来。  
　  
黑主灰阎低声喃喃：“如果是小优姬的话……也许……”  
　  
玖兰枢则在这时继续接话：“而且，如果新猎人协会又落入了老奸巨猾的人手中，理事长你也不希望优姬被刁难吧？”  
　  
黑主灰阎微微抬脸，眼镜片反出了寒光，众人看不清他这时的眼神。黑主灰阎凉飕飕地道：“枢君……你这是在威胁我吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢笑得优雅，不置可否，“还有就是黑主学园。虽然不愿意留住记忆的那部分人类学生已经由夜间部学生出手协助消除了记忆，但这一片净土，经过这场大战如果想继续安稳维持下去，新猎人协会和新元老院的支持都是有利的呢。”  
　  
门厅彻底陷入了沉默，所有人都在等待回复。  
　  
然后，黑主灰阎终于勾起了唇角，“条件真是太诱人了呢……那么，我就姑且考虑一下，试着厚起脸皮向猎人协会自荐，看能不能讨个协会长当当吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢得体的微笑再次加深了，“拭目以待。”  
　  
夜刈十牙和锥生零两师徒随即看到，眼前那两只老狐狸各自挂上了高深莫测的微笑。  
　  
可怕的暴雪已经结束，新的风暴正在酝酿，一切都在向前。  
　  
锥生零成功活下来了，弟弟锥生一缕大概已经找到了活下去的理由，玖兰优姬有着自己坚定的主见，新猎人协会和元老院也即将诞生。  
　  
似乎所有事都在走向好的一方，但这一切在锥生零看来，总觉得都有些不真实。  
　  
此刻玖兰枢替锥生零别好了夜间部名牌。  
　  
直到这个十分具有仪式感的行动被完成，锥生零才似乎终于真的意识到大战已经结束了。  
　  
锥生零莫名地松了口气。  
　  
回神时锥生零已经被玖兰枢抱入了怀里，一天多以来一直对玖兰枢冷脸的锥生零这一次没有推开他。  
　  
锥生零静静地将脸凑上了玖兰枢的颈，张嘴亮出了獠牙，随即命中了动脉。玖兰枢就只安静抱着他，任由他取血。  
　  
这一天多下来，锥生零对玖兰枢恢复到了那冷淡疏离的状态，一如上学期他们还河水不犯井水时的状态。玖兰枢知道锥生零其实已经不气了，而昨晚，他是故意再惹他生气的。  
　  
锥生零如果不象征式气一阵子，玖兰枢实在无法安心。  
　  
犯错了，玖兰枢不至于连承担后果的责任心和勇气都没有。但如果不找个机会让锥生零把气发泄一下，以后说不定更难办。  
　  
这气完全是玖兰枢“咎由自取”，他自然不会有怨言。  
　  
而现在，锥生零似乎赌气完了。  
　  
怀中的少年有些茫然。  
　  
咽尽那熟悉的味道以后，锥生零将脑袋搁到了玖兰枢的肩头上。在这与对方静静地相依偎着的状态下，锥生零终于对“安定”有了些真实感。  
　  
“怎么了？”  
　  
在玖兰枢轻声的询问中锥生零叹气。

“这段时间，发生了太多事，忽然觉得有些累……”  
　  
玖兰枢轻拥着那内心疲倦的少年，柔声说道：“嗯，是呢……要不要请个假，休息一天？”  
　  
“唔……这倒不用。”锥生零随即抬头，轻轻推开了玖兰枢，“交接时间到了，优姬应该已经在外面了。出去吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢这时倒没有坚持让要强的锥生零休息，只一直陪在他身边。锥生零的疲惫不是身体上的，是心灵上的。出于对各种事情完结后的无所适从，还有是对未知的不安。  
　  
曾经不可期待的将来正在来临，一直不曾奢望过，以为必死无疑的少年在不安。  
　  
而且，某个人的失踪也让他不安。  
　  
自锥生零苏醒便不再出现的那个人，一手促成让锥生零打破命运的人，不知所踪了。  
　  
锥生零能感觉到，身体里那个以初的灵核炼制的笼牢还没有崩碎。  
　  
灵魂固定成功，不会再主动冲击笼牢。只要笼牢一天不破碎，初就还活着。  
　  
这是雷米尔告诉锥生零的，但同时他还告诉他：  
　  
笼牢不会永远存在，即使它现在不破碎，初黑暗属性的灵核笼牢终究会被焕发新生的天使灵魂力量影响下自主破碎。到那时候，就是初彻底消亡的时刻了。  
　  
初不辞而别，没有留下多少信息。但锥生零明白，他已经没有话需要再叮嘱自己的了。最重要的话，早就已经在他们最后的相处时间里说完了。  
　  
【不要遗忘过去，不要放弃未来，祝你幸福，零。】  
　  
嗯，我会的。我保证。  
　  
多日的雪天以后，天空终于放晴。月之寮的大门在傍晚时分打开了，如同之前的每一个上课日。  
　  
精美大门内率先走出的依然是那褐发红眼，美得雌雄莫辨的夜间部学生主席；走在他身旁的则是银发紫眼，帅气爆表的前风纪委员；然后紧随他们身后的则是外形俊美的各色男女。  
　  
养眼的人群浩浩荡荡地走出了月之寮大门。  
　  
门外依然是熙熙攘攘的人群，不同的是，他们的目光不一样了。  
　  
选择忘记那段记忆的人们雀跃一如当初，选择记住的人们则显得安静探究。  
　  
人群中维持着秩序的依然是那个一身日间部制服的少女，不同的是那个熟悉的风纪委员一个周末过去后，从短发变成了一头长发飘飘。有不少人在好奇议论，风纪委员双休日是去了哪家发型屋做的头发，接发手艺居然那么好效果那么自然。  
　  
看着眼前熟悉又有些陌生的场景，锥生零终于还是笑了。  
　  
选择记住的那些人，不知道会不会在将来的某个时刻，因为无法忍受知晓的那些可怕事物而逃离，或者重新选择忘记。  
　  
以后会如何谁都说不准。  
　  
一切都在发展。  
　  
将来，有无限的可能。  
　  
而他，有幸得到了见证那些可能的机会。  
　  
【零，还记得你之前答应我的事情吗？】  
　  
脑中忽然传来某纯血种的声音，玖兰枢用那据说只有天生纯血能使用的特殊能力提醒着锥生零。  
　  
锥生零挑眉。  
　  
答应的事情？  
　  
【零忘了吗？周一的傍晚，日间部和夜间部交接的时候，当众公开我们的关系。】  
　  
原来是这个……  
　  
没想到应下的事情真的有成真的可能。  
　  
不对，在提出这个要求时，有着自己计划的玖兰枢就已经知道后续事情能一举拿下吧？  
　  
锥生零发现自己又着了一道。  
　  
【零，答应了的事情，不要反悔哦。】  
　  
转头看向了笑得一脸温柔的玖兰枢，锥生零沉思片刻，笑了。  
　  
既然如此……  
　  
那就先下手为强。  
　  
【好啊。】  
　  
锥生零的声音忽然准确地传入了玖兰枢脑中。  
　  
玖兰枢错愕之际，脖子被勾住了，将他顺势拉过去的人伸手抬起了他因踉跄一步而稍微矮下的脸。  
　  
银发少年狡黠一笑。  
　  
月之寮大门外的校道上，震天的尖叫声中，日间部的学生们看到：  
　  
众目睽睽之下，前风纪委员捏住了此时莫名“羞涩”的夜间部学生主席的下巴，旁若无人地吻了下去。  
　  
　  
【正文完】  
　  
————  
　  
爪：正文完结～撒花～(@゜∇゜@)ノ🌸  
　  
在这之后是番外系列，会按番外发生的时间顺序来写（番外不全是糖）。  
　  
因为贴吧有一位一直喜欢雷缕cp的吧友曾多次表示期待，我决定雷缕番外由预定一篇的基础上增加一篇。而预定的两篇枢零番外中，其中一篇会有在更早前答应的另一位吧友“大腿内侧动脉的鲜血最美味”的点梗。  
　  
敬请期待～  
　


	204. 番外-蓝堂少爷的忧郁

番外-蓝堂少爷的忧郁  
　  
月朗星稀。  
　  
这个初春一直在下雪下雨，今天夜晚难得地无风无云。  
　  
夜间部今天的课程还没有结束，也还不到自由活动的时间，蓝堂英却站在黑主学园的庭园中，独自一人长嗟短叹。  
　  
蓝堂英最近很郁闷。  
　  
夜间部有几个人特别申请了一段时间非常长，长到几乎等于休学的假期，用以执行一项紧急的任务，那几人当中就包括蓝堂英。蓝堂英所郁闷的事情，和这突如其来的任务有着巨大的联系。  
　  
大战过去只有一周，对那一场战争有着了解的吸血鬼和人类都笼罩在压抑的气氛中。  
　  
未来还是一团迷雾，人心惶惶。  
　  
而这一切将在不久的将来发生改变。  
　  
玖兰的纯血公主将作为照亮吸血鬼世界的明灯，在不到三个月以后的吸血鬼晚宴中正式亮相。  
　  
玖兰优姬作为纯血公主，能力上已经足够了，但作为一个王储，礼仪，知识，应变等等各方面却还是不足。因此，玖兰优姬自一周前，也就是战争刚结束以后就开始了紧急的特训。  
　  
一条拓麻，架院晓，早园琉佳，还有蓝堂英；他们四人分别要为玖兰公主紧急辅导各方面的知识。  
　  
而这位玖兰公主，是蓝堂英的女朋友。  
　  
蓝堂英曾以为，即使玖兰优姬无法继续如当初还是“黑主优姬”那时一样无忧无虑地活着，至少她不会活得太累。然而他不曾想到，他以为的那朵需要他遮风挡雨的娇弱海棠，长成了不畏独对风霜的铿锵玫瑰。  
　  
在玖兰枢提出需要合适的人选带领新元老院与新猎人协会接洽之前，玖兰优姬就已经主动表示她想要成为这个人，而事实上她确实是最合适的人选。  
　  
而从玖兰优姬扛起这个重任的一刻起，她的一生都将与平淡无缘。  
　  
原本想护她一生平安的人，现在却肩负起责任，送她去披荆斩棘。  
　  
这一切都是玖兰优姬的决定，蓝堂英知道她的性格，他没有去阻拦过什么。在玖兰优姬觉醒的那时他就决定了，无论她的选择是什么，他都会守在她身边，尽自己所能与她一同面对所有。  
　  
一开始就决定了的事，蓝堂英没有后悔过。  
　  
但是……  
　  
这些都不是这段时间真正让蓝堂英郁闷的事。  
　  
大战结束的这一周下来，蓝堂英发现除去他为纯血公主指导学习的时间，本该是热恋期的他们，单独相处的时间几乎没有。  
　  
好不容易找到喜欢的人了，好不容易恋情明朗了，好不容易大战结束了。  
　  
然而皆大欢喜的大团圆以后，蓝堂英却发现自己和玖兰优姬仿佛在谈一场“异地恋”。明明可以见面，却如同没见过面。  
　  
蓝堂英又是一叹。  
　  
“你在叹什么气啊？  
　  
突如其来的声音吓了蓝堂英一跳，回头之际看到的正是他热恋期的恋人玖兰优姬。  
　  
想事情过于投入，蓝堂英竟然完全没有察觉玖兰优姬的到来。又或者……其实不过是LevelB与纯血种之间的差距？  
　  
一瞬回神的蓝堂英没有回答玖兰优姬的问题，反而直接开口发问：  
　  
“优姬，你这段时间的学习很累了吧，这么晚了，不睡觉，约我出来有什么事？”  
　  
听到这直接的询问，玖兰优姬忽然有些心虚似的，支支吾吾起来了。  
　  
蓝堂英不解，“怎么了？”  
　  
玖兰优姬眼神有些飘忽，脸上也有些发红，“学园内禁止任何形式的吸血，可是……我……我渴了……我咽不下血液锭剂……”  
　  
难得看到大咧咧的女汉子害羞腼腆，蓝堂英不禁好笑。  
　  
黑主学园夜间部确实是不对日间部公开地明文禁止任何形式的吸血，但是……  
　  
要说这明文禁止，夜间部的那两位王，现任夜间部学生主席和前风纪委员，他们可是一直在带头破坏规矩的呢。  
　  
至于玖兰优姬，这位现役风纪委员，似乎也要破坏规矩了。  
　  
蓝堂英没有扭捏，只微笑着默默上前，拥抱了他的公主殿下。  
　  
他能感觉到，怀中的纯血公主似乎还没习惯这样从他人命脉中摄食的生存方式。稚嫩的獠牙陷入咽喉的时候显得有些笨拙，更多的是小心翼翼。  
　  
直到喉间的咬噬松开，蓝堂英却发现玖兰优姬忽然陷入了沉思，“怎么了？还有什么我能帮你的？”  
　  
玖兰优姬这时眉头死死皱起，还不到十六岁的小女孩儿一张脸严肃得有些滑稽，“蓝堂……学长，有件事我想问你……”  
　  
“嗯？”蓝堂英淡淡应了一声，表示鼓励。  
　  
“再过两个半月……”  
　  
玖兰优姬支支吾吾，然后只断断续续地只说了半句话便停了下来。  
　  
蓝堂英不禁又叹起了气，随即轻拍怀中女孩的背，“放心，不会有事的。枢大人，锥生，还有我。我们都会在你身边支持你……”  
　  
然而让玖兰优姬担心到说话吞吞吐吐的，其实并不是这件事，“不是，你听我说……”  
　  
就在蓝堂英再次陷入的疑惑中，玖兰优姬又支支吾吾了一阵子，随后才说了出口：  
　  
“昨天，架院学长指导我学习血族世界社会关系的时候告诉我，纯血种的婚事几乎都是不能自己做主的……可是，我……不想妥协。”  
　  
蓝堂英这下彻底僵住了。  
　  
在玖兰优姬还是“黑主优姬”的时候，蓝堂英从不觉得他们之间的身份地位差距需要在意。只因当时蓝堂英是贵族吸血鬼，而“黑主优姬”只是普通人类，他们的关系需要承受的压力主要来自是蓝堂家族，他们双方中承受更大压力的一方是蓝堂英。  
　  
而现在，蓝堂英依然是贵族吸血鬼，玖兰优姬却成了纯血公主。到玖兰优姬的身份正式公开以后，他们的关系需要承受的是来自整个有着纯血崇拜的血族社会，而他们双方中承受更大压力的，变成了玖兰优姬。  
　  
蓝堂英忽然想起了刚刚玖兰优姬无声无息地到来的情形。  
　  
无论力量，身份，地位都差距巨大的levelB与纯血种，真的可以有将来吗？  
　  
一瞬间，蓝堂英回想起了玖兰枢曾经问过他的问题：  
　  
【英，你是打算弃她不顾吗？】  
　  
不，绝不。  
　  
你不妥协，我更不妥协。  
　  
蓝堂英的心跳得有些快，这段时间里，有一句话他一直埋在心中，想找机会说出口。他忽然觉得，现在是时候了。  
　  
蓝堂英抱紧了怀中的女孩，喃喃开口：“优姬，我……”  
　  
然而玖兰优姬却在他说完那句话以前突然抬头打了岔。  
　  
玖兰优姬微微抬头，直视着眼前的那个大男孩，她觉得她一生都没这么紧张过。忍着不让自己结巴，玖兰优姬果断开口：  
　  
“蓝堂学长，你愿意永远当我的骑士吗？”  
　  
被打岔的蓝堂英顿时瞪大了眼，一张脸开始憋红。  
　  
玖兰优姬看着蓝堂英的脸色，脸上也有些挂不住似的开始发红了。  
　  
然而蓝堂英并没有直接回答，他抓紧了玖兰优姬的肩头将她推离了怀抱。  
　  
继而暴走。  
　  
“你！你怎么可以这样！？”  
　  
蓝堂英的反应完全出乎玖兰优姬意料，被他这么一吼，她一下子懵了，“什么？？”  
　  
蓝堂英脸上通红，语气中全是不服气，“你……你怎么可以抢先！！”  
　  
从小的绅士教育让蓝堂英在某些方面成了彻底的大男子主义，刚刚明明已经下定决心开口，现在不服气想说的话被抢先一步被说出口的蓝堂英愤然暴走。  
　  
“这种……这种话，应该是我来开口的啊！！”  
　  
求婚什么的！！怎么可以由女孩子来！？  
　  
想不到告白后对方的反应竟然会这个样子，玖兰优姬也憋红了脸，“有什么关系嘛！！”  
　  
脸红脖子粗的蓝堂英马上回嘴，“当然有关系！！”  
　  
得不到想要的回应，玖兰优姬顿时有些委屈，“那你到底答应不答应啊！！”  
　  
就在玖兰优姬感觉快要哭出来的时候，蓝堂英一把将她抱回了怀里，“答应啊！怎么可能不答应了！！”  
　  
玖兰优姬再次愕然，耳边传来了蓝堂英仍带着淡淡怒意，更多却是自暴自弃的话：  
　  
“这些话明明该是我来说的，问你是不是愿意让我成为你专属的骑士，从此永远守护你。不应该，不应该你来问我的……”  
　  
抱着那一下子再次懵了的女孩，抱着他的公主殿下，蓝堂英宣誓着他的宣言：  
　  
“我的心一直专属于你，你愿意接受，这是它最大的荣幸。无论将来有多少阻碍，只要你不遗弃它，即使我的力量再微不足道，我也会披荆斩棘，护你周全。”  
　  
听着那诉说衷肠的语句，玖兰优姬心中满满的都是感动与安心。她不怕去面对将来的阻挠，她只怕自己所坚持的不是对方所重视的。  
　  
如今心中担忧尽化云烟，玖兰优姬彻底放心了。  
　  
抬头之际，只见月光下金发蓝眼的青年目光灼灼，玖兰优姬视线随即飘忽，“蓝堂英，你……不渴吗？”  
　  
怎么可能不渴！？  
　  
蓝堂英心中呐喊。  
　  
但是如果又吸了你的血，说不定会被枢大人和锥生零打死的啊！！  
　  
玖兰优姬却不知道蓝堂英的顾虑，她只知道蓝堂英曾经告诉过她，吸血鬼是只有所爱的人的鲜血才能填满空虚的狡猾生物。变回吸血鬼以后，她深刻地感受到了这句话的真实性。一旦接受了这个事实以后，她发现自己仿佛接受了刻入灵魂的心理暗示——她竟然有些想念蓝堂英之前咬她的那个感觉。  
　  
只有所爱的人的鲜血才能填满空虚，吸血鬼的天性就是这样的啊，不是吗？  
　  
一根筋的玖兰优姬随即直白地问了出口：“你……不会像我渴望你那样，渴望着我吗……”  
　  
蓝堂英瞬间瞪大了眼。  
　  
打死就打死吧！！  
　  
这样都还能忍的，他就不是个男人！！  
　  
低头的一瞬间，獠牙陷入了生命的脉络。  
　  
意中人的鲜血味道诱人得难以想象，这也许根本与纯血不纯血无关，只与爱意有关。  
　  
人类也好，纯血种也好，对蓝堂英来说都一样，他只是爱上了她而已。  
　  
珍贵的纯血被肆无忌惮地吞咽，然而被咬的人却丝毫不觉得这是冒犯。相反，这是求仁得仁。  
　  
人类看来无法理解的互相伤害，其实是感情的交流。鲜血的流失之中玖兰优姬在感叹，她终于彻底恢复成了在曾经很长一段时间里她所认为的异类。  
　  
明明大战早已结束，之前的一周里玖兰优姬却完全无法安心。直到这一刻，前事正式画上了句点。  
　  
原本对将来的迷惘渐渐消散，走一步算一步的心态开始变化，当下的平静美好应该被珍惜。至于未来，兵来将挡水来土掩。  
　  
玖兰优姬忽然回想起“黑主优姬”和蓝堂英最后相处的时光，那时候因为封印的松动，被幻觉和恶梦长时间折磨的她精神变得很脆弱。她的骑士就在这个庭园里抱住了她，安慰地说了很多很多……  
　  
【优姬，整天整天待在学校里，你是不是觉得无聊了？要不我陪你出去走走吧，散散心？不如就明天吧……我向理事长申请，我们明天白天到山下的小镇去，我们……我们去约会吧，好不好？】  
　  
【我们可以去逛街。我之前看到一条裙子，想着你穿的话一定很好看，就是不知道你喜欢不喜欢。明天我带你去，你穿给我看看，好吗？】  
　  
【然后我带你去吃好吃的吧，山下小镇南边有家甜点店的樱桃蛋糕很好吃，上次带给你那个很好吃的奶油泡芙是他们家的每日限定呢。不如我们去把他们菜单上的甜点全部尝一遍吧。】  
　  
【然后……然后我们去看一场电影吧。我今晚就提前查一查，看看最近有什么热门的电影上映。你喜欢看什么类型的片子？喜剧，动作，还是文艺剧情……】  
　  
那都是打算做，而没来得及去做的事。  
　  
既然之前已经告一段落，新的未来，就从这开始吧。  
　  
适逢蓝堂英松开了獠牙，玖兰优姬轻声开口：“呐，蓝堂英。”  
　  
“嗯？”  
　  
咽下觊觎多时的属于恋人的满嘴甜美馨香，蓝堂英满足地应了一声。谁知道怀中的女孩又抛来一个重磅炸弹。  
　  
“明天是周末，我们去约会吧。”  
　  
蓝堂英再次脸皮发红，当即气结。  
　  
“优姬！！说了这样的话应该我来开口的！！”  
　  
第二次主动邀请，却第二次听到了这种回答，感觉被嫌弃了的玖兰优姬随即也火了。  
　  
“那你到底去不去嘛！！”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：英姬cp完满～  
　


	205. 番外-玖兰公主观察日记

番外 - 玖兰公主观察日记  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第一篇文字，记录的是优姬大人的纯血公主预备役的生活。  
　  
大战才结束不久，我的毒伤刚恢复就接到了枢大人的任务指令——协助训练优姬大人。  
　  
优姬大人再过三个月就要以玖兰家纯血公主的身份在公众面前亮相，然而无论学识，谈吐，礼仪等等各方面，优姬大人都还不合格。  
　  
明天我就要给优姬大人上第一堂礼仪课了，不知道为什么，我有种不好的预感。  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第二十三篇文字，记录的是优姬大人存心气死我的生活点滴。  
　  
今天复习之前所教的礼仪时，优姬大人果然又他妈（划掉）忘光了。  
　  
淑女不能大步走，优姬大人却会因为理事长有事相商而跑得裙下生风没了影子。我倒是十分好奇，谁能告诉我，优姬大人到底是怎么做到脚穿高跟鞋不用血族能力的情况下跑出百米十二秒的速度的？是有鬼在撵您吗！？还是说在您心里我比鬼还可怕？？  
　  
然后是谈吐举止，我说优姬大人啊，您说话的时候能不能音量稍微小一点点，语速稍微慢一点点，语气稍微温柔一点点？您是要和我打架吗？我是打不过您的啊！我投降还不行吗？！  
　  
还有，用餐的时候，优姬大人啊，您能不能不要那么地豪爽啊！您是要去和血族的各大贵族族长们一起参加宴会，不是要和土匪山贼海盗点篝火烧烤大喝碗酒大块吃肉称兄道弟啊！！  
　  
枢大人我能不能辞职啊啊啊啊！！！  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第四十七篇文字，记录的是我水深火热的优姬大人指导日常！  
　  
我要疯了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
　  
神啊！！救救我吧！！  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第六十八篇文字，记录的是优姬大人为纯血公主之名刻苦搏斗的日常。  
　  
春天到了，黑主学园的樱花开了。每年一度的樱花节又要来了，那个和舞蹈祭一样讨厌的日子。每个学期都会有一次的日间部夜间部学生无障碍交流的特定日子，是黑主理事长决定的。出于那“和平共存”的愿望。  
　  
但这对我来说却算是灾难。和舞蹈祭一样要不断地拒绝蜂拥而来的日间部男生。他们是真的看不到站在我身边那位“野性学长”吗？他们不怕被他捏死吗？  
　  
跑题了跑题了。  
　  
优姬大人淑女仪态的教学依然一筹莫展。  
　  
我保证，我已经尽力了。  
　  
至于优姬大人……唉……  
　  
她其实也挺努力了，她也许真的不擅长这类事情，这或者真的不能怪她……  
　  
遇上樱花节这种公开节日里，优姬大人总是特别忙特别累，仪态学习也就理所当然地要暂停。离公开优姬大人身份的预定舞会已经剩下没多少时间了，这样的时候还要抽时间做那些风纪委员的工作？总觉得优姬大人前途渺茫……  
　  
樱花节傍晚的人太多，穿着黑主理事长规定的那种那束手束脚的和服，行动起来就是麻烦。  
　  
这样的情况下，居然有日间部的男生想强行拉我和他单独去赏樱。晓不在，我也不想伤人，只好由着他去。想不到那人类男生居然慌慌张张地告白，而且被拒绝以后居然敢拿我吸血鬼的身份威胁，企图用强？原来他是知道夜间部学生身份，而且选择不抹去记忆的那部分学生之一？这样的手段，真卑鄙！  
　  
我生气了，想着先把他弄晕了。  
　  
没想到这时候优姬大人居然忽然出现，大声喝止无果以后直接一棍砸晕了那个人类，并直接消除了他的记忆。  
　  
优姬大人……说了多少次不要大步跑，不要大声吼，不要随便使用武力，您怎么就是记不住呢……  
　  
而且优姬大人，您是不是忘了？我也是吸血鬼啊。明明我自己也能脱身，您已经这么累了，干嘛还要来多管闲事。英那么难得才等到您有空，您不去和他好好地去过二人世界，干嘛要送我回去？  
　  
不过，谢谢还是要说的，毕竟淑女该有淑女的礼仪。  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第八十五篇文字，记录的依然是优姬大人的训练日常。  
　  
今天优姬大人练习走路的时候，头顶的书也在走了三五个来回以后才掉下来，有进步。  
　  
谈吐举止方面也是，优姬大人已经能够一边面带微笑，一边温柔细语，以这种状态和别人交流超过三十分钟不自爆。相比以前，实在是让人欣慰。  
　  
用餐礼仪方面无解，优姬大人在吃到美食时总是很容易心花怒放飘飘然。但优姬大人想到了一个好方法。既然无法控制吃到美食时的仪态，她索性不吃了。感觉有点残忍，但既然是优姬大人自己坚持的，我也不好反驳。美食什么的，如果优姬大人表现得好，就留到下课的时候当奖励好了。  
　  
礼仪课一直是优姬大人每天最后的课程，之前一直没有太多留意她在别的课程时的表现。现在想来，优姬大人要在拓麻的教导下学习危机公关，突发应对；要在晓的教导下记忆各大血族社会贵族的关系网；还要在英的教导下学习血族社会的历史；而且优姬大人白天还有日间部的课，自由活动时还要在枢大人和锥生指导下练习血族技能……  
　  
这样的饱和学习，真是辛苦了呢。  
　  
这么大量的事情，本该花一年的时间慢慢学习的，包括礼仪。快速练出来的淑女是很容易有破绽的，但优姬大人只有三个月的时间。  
　  
早就预定的宴会马上就要到了，实在是担心。学生出糗，我这老师也脱不了干系，对吧。  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的最后一篇文字。  
　  
今天是预定的某个宴会举办的日子，我在出发去宴会以前写下了这段文字。  
　  
三个月的公主速成，优姬大人很努力，大家都看得到。  
　  
希望今晚顺利。  
　  
☆  
　  
XXXX年XX月XX日  
　  
这是这本记事本的第一篇文字，记录的是非常努力的优姬大人的日常。  
　  
今天是预定宴会举办的日子，宴会还算顺利，我在返回的途中买下了这个新本子。  
　  
宴会上，优姬大人以玖兰公主的身份在这个血族和吸血鬼猎人共同组织的宴会上公开亮相了。高雅端庄的模样枢大人十分满意，我这个老师也很有面子。  
　  
宴会上枢大人宣布了两件大事，一是重新组建的新元老院将由优姬大人直接主持，另一个则是优姬大人的婚讯。  
　  
玖兰家这一代不会如上一代悠大人、树里大人那样，优姬大人不会和胞兄枢大人结成夫妇，而是会与高等贵族蓝堂家族的未来族长英成婚。  
　  
新元老院的事，温和派们没有意见，激进派也不敢轻易提出异议，此事暂时揭过。  
　  
而另一件事，事关纯血种血脉延续的玖兰公主的婚姻大事，理所当然地掀起了轩然大波，很多贵族都在反对。  
　  
枢大人这时展示了他身体的一个图纹，那是个像极了吸血鬼驯养术印记的图纹，但有年长的人从蕴含的力量中认出了，那是失传的古老伴侣誓言的印记。枢大人已经找到了他命中注定的那个人，那个这个印记，我确信和我所认识的另一个人脖子上的是一对的。  
　  
枢大人称，他已经将失传的伴侣誓言全部细节告知了英，在优姬大人和英正式成婚以后，他也会完成伴侣誓言。  
　  
直到这时，贵族们依然不肯停歇，他们指出优姬大人就算不会和枢大人成婚，也不该是和一个LevelB在一起。趁伴侣誓言未定下，她更该和别的纯血种成婚，以确保诞下新的纯血后代。  
　  
然后，一直表现良好的优姬大人终于发怒了，宴会会场很多物品遭了殃。所有的反对声音都被优姬大人的愤怒打住了，优姬大人非常明确地说出了“唯独婚姻之事，谁都没资格干涉”这样的话。  
　  
虽然淑女不该这样按不住脾气，但这样的优姬大人真的非常有魄力，有威严。不愧是纯血公主。  
　  
宴会结束以后，优姬大人和我同乘晓驾驶的汽车回校，她居然因为刚刚没忍住脾气而向我道歉。  
　  
优姬大人啊，您是纯血公主，不可以随便示弱道歉的……下次不要这样了。  
　  
也许是出于好奇，那一刻我真的很想知道优姬大人为了什么而这么辛苦地去扛起责任。我问她，明明她可以只撑个门面，后面的事交给枢大人就可以了，为什么还要这么辛苦呢？  
　  
那一刻也许我一生都不会忘记。  
　  
优姬大人哭了。  
　  
她说，自己是幸运儿，得到了旁人无法想象的好事，但只顾着享受那些，不负起责任太狡猾了。  
　  
她说，她之前很没用，什么都帮不了。她现在想尽可能独自完成她的梦想，她要肩负起自己的责任。  
　  
她说，枢大人和锥生经历了很多苦，她不想让他们再烦心那些事情。  
　  
她说，她想让她重视的人能安心。  
　  
她说，她很对不起，她把脸妆哭花了。  
　  
我就说了，优姬大人，您是纯血公主，不可以随便示弱道歉的，更不可以轻易流泪……  
　  
但是，现在就好好哭吧。下次就不要这样了，傻丫头。  
　  
就这样，作为优姬大人的礼仪教师，我会继续记录优姬大人一步步成为女王的成长日常。  
　  
优姬大人很努力，她会越来越好的。  
　  
我这样相信着，并希望着。  
　  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：这篇是主优姬，记录女王的成长，也为枢零二人世界打基础。


	206. 番外-终结与开始

番外 - 终结与开始  
　  
夜幕低垂。  
　  
绝北之地的冰雪在暖春时节依然没有消融。  
　  
一个身披灰黑斗篷的人独自行走在这渺无人烟的冰原，黑夜中，一个人寂寞地缓慢前行。  
　  
天空刚刚还在下雪，现在却停了，行动有些迟缓的人心中默念谢天谢地。  
　  
回想得到的记忆，另一个他第一次与那银发紫眸的少年相遇时，也是在雪天。  
　  
孤身一人闯入栖息了无数LevelE废墟中的那个仇恨充斥的少年，带着的是寻死的姿态。然而在杀至满眼血红的少年眼前只剩他一个的时候，少年却停了手。  
　  
手中的银枪不曾放下，少年冷漠地看着对面的青年，“你不是LevelE，你是谁？在这里做什么？”  
　  
他告诉那个少年，他叫初。  
　  
但他没有告诉他——  
　  
我是来改变你的命运的。  
　  
因为对心中那个人的承诺，他没有去插手这个少年从前那不幸的命运。直到他忽然发现，这个少年已经是心中那人的最后一世。  
　  
发现这个事实以后，他强行跟在了少年身边。  
　  
他逼着他向前走，逼着他遇见了很多，很多……  
　  
婚姻美满，子女可爱，却不幸偶遇心情不好的纯血种；被家人相信，接受，却最终因堕落而无法自控，杀尽家人后悔恨痛哭的男人。  
　  
不甘先天疾病，寻求强健身体，恳求纯血种垂怜；却在转变后被家人招来的猎人猎杀，走向死亡却只怨家人不给自己机会的少女。  
　  
一出生就被盲目崇拜纯血的仆人掳走成为血仆，被家人拼尽一切解救，却又自愿回到主人身边，继续卑躬屈膝，到处杀人却不知道为什么需要愧疚的男孩。  
　  
飞来横祸地遭遇纯血种咬噬，自知道自己即将成为野兽，隐瞒一切抛家弃子独自出走；明明还未堕落，却亮出獠牙，逼着引着求着偶遇的银发猎人，让他杀了自己的年轻妻子。  
　  
又一声血蔷薇枪响，随后带着余温的枪坠地，少年失声痛哭。  
　  
他让少年看到了LevelE悲惨的身不由己，他让他看清了表象下残忍的真相，他让他发现自己多年来，将蒙蔽双目的仇恨转移到LevelE身上，那么的不负责任……  
　  
少年和他心中的那个人长得几乎一模一样，区别只有眼睛。  
　  
少年的眼睛是淡紫的，那个人的眼睛是淡青的。  
　  
他在他最初与最终问出那个问题时看着他的眼，对着他心中的那个人说出了回答。  
　  
多少个夜里，他看着那安静睡着的少年，看着闭眼后便和那个人一模一样的少年，他将那份温柔与思念尽数寄托于默默的守护。  
　  
到这一刻，漫长的守护走到尽头了。  
　  
那个少年拥有了珍贵的感情，他抓住了活下去的机会，天使在最后一世得到了幸福。  
　  
而活在他记忆里的那个人，该安息了……  
　  
他看似漫无目的地行走着，其实他一直知道自己要去哪里。  
　  
万年，足够移山平海。石头也好树木也好，大概不能在相隔万年以后还能为他指路。为此，一个化身在某个地方守候了万年。它一直在等待，指引他的主人寻来。  
　  
从那个人死去那天开始。  
　  
他找到他那小化身的地方有一棵腐朽的大树，同时旁边还长了一棵小树苗。大概是只生长了一两年的小苗，是大树死后终于得到一方阳光而开始茁壮的小树吗？  
　  
生命在延续，就像那个天使和灵魂新生的少年……  
　  
他慢慢地在朽木旁坐下了。无法使用能力，靠体力走完这段路，他有些累了。  
　  
笼牢即将崩碎，他很庆幸他还能有足够的时间来到那个人的身边。唯一遗憾的是，那个人是人类，他死后还能留下白骨，而自己，死去却什么都不会留下。倘若能化作黄砂，也能好好相伴吧……  
　  
他独坐了很久，从深夜到远处的天边亮起。  
　  
头顶的天空没有亮起的迹象，还是一片灰蒙蒙。  
　  
啊……又下雪了……  
　  
他暗暗在想。  
　  
虽然是极北之地，但已经是春季了，这时候还下雪吗……  
　  
他不知道能不能将这场雪当成那个人的召唤？毕竟那个人死去的时候也在下雪。  
　  
纯血种真是……多愁善感啊……  
　  
他默默抬了头，斗篷下露出的脸不知何时变得老态，身体也早已佝偻。  
　  
一双眼睛忽然开始看不清东西了，但他觉得自己看到了，那个银发青眼的少年来到了他的面前。  
　  
【不要哭，我想看见你笑。笑一笑吧，好不好？】  
　  
这一次他终于在他面前笑了出来，练习了万年，只为笑给他看。  
　  
Zero……  
　  
你看见了吗……  
　  
————  
　  
月之寮公共区厨房里，玖兰枢和锥生零在用餐区闲谈着。  
　  
玖兰优姬在玖兰枢和锥生零协助下，安排接洽着新元老院和新吸血鬼猎人协会的事宜。  
　  
一切都慢慢步入正轨。  
　  
温热的红茶，精致的茶点，闲逸的时光总是让人愉悦的。  
　  
然而温馨的时光被春雷打断了。  
　  
春雷撼动，蛰居之虫受惊而起。  
　  
突如其来的雷鸣之下，锥生零手中的红茶杯脱手跌落。  
　  
落地的瓷杯碎了。  
　  
锥生零失神地看着那堆瓷片，弯腰去捡。然而就在捡起一片瓷片以后，他忽然落泪。  
　  
玖兰枢将锥生零的失态看在眼里，“零……怎么了？”  
　  
锥生零拿着手中的瓷片，茫然低喃：“碎了……”  
　  
玖兰枢皱眉，没有接话。  
　  
锥生零缓缓抬头，伸手按上了胸口。他看向了玖兰枢，又说了一声：“碎了……”  
　  
五百多年以来一直陪在他身边的坚不可摧的那个人，那个在这段时间里变得岌岌可危的守护者……终于碎了，再也不存在了……  
　  
悲伤透彻的人继而被拥入怀中。  
　  
玖兰枢轻拍着锥生零的背，他知道这时刻终究会来临，毫无余地，“这是他的选择，其实对于失去所爱的血族来说，这是漫长折磨的解脱……零，不要伤心……”  
　  
锥生零明白，他都明白。  
　  
失去心中所爱的吸血鬼，继续苟延残喘，不过是行尸走肉。死亡，对他来说其实真的是解脱。  
　  
但是明白归明白，早已将他视为家人的少年没办法做到在痛失家人以后即时释怀。  
　  
锥生零发现自己已经什么都做不了，他只能以自己无尽的悲伤，祭奠陪伴了他五百余年的亲人。  
　  
至少，这些眼泪是为你，为你们的感情而流的……  
　  
没有感情的Zero结束了，有感情的他将继续走下去。  
　  
他和Zero的正式终结，却是锥生零的正式开始。  
　  
因缘已断。  
　  
有那么一瞬间，锥生零再次想起了之前看到的，万年前的那段梦境。  
　  
冰天雪地之下，黑发绿眸的青年抱着即将逝去的爱情。不懂情爱的人类少年在询问，而这一次的梦境，锥生零执着地让那个青年把记忆中的回答补上了。  
　  
“你为什么跟着我？”  
　  
“因为，我爱上你了。”  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：初的退场。


	207. 番外-囚禁

番外-囚禁  
　  
坐在驶向远方的夜班铁道列车里，锥生零看着车窗外的风景。

坐夜班列车人很少，但这依然不妨碍亮眼的人被默默围观。

不愿理会那些探究目光，锥生零凭借着他吸血鬼的极佳视力，百无聊赖地数着铁道两旁飞驰而过的电线杆。

直到数到第二百来根的时候，锥生零终于数不下去了。他撇眼看向了坐在身边的那个同样吸引着探究目光的人形聚光体。

坐上列车后就似乎一直在假寐的玖兰枢这时明明没有张开眼皮，却不可理喻地知道自己被注视，继而开口：“怎么了？”

锥生零白眼一翻，无奈叹气，“这问题应该我来问你，你为什么忽然要我陪你回去玖兰旧宅？”

玖兰张开眼，微笑温柔地说着，“如果我说只是忽然想到了而已，零信吗？”

锥生零斩钉截铁，“不信。”

听着这回答，玖兰枢低笑，“我也不信。”

见玖兰枢没有再解释的意思，锥生零负气地再次看向了窗外。

大战结束已经三个多月了。

不久前，玖兰优姬以玖兰公主的身份在血族和吸血鬼猎人共同组织的宴会上公开亮相了。

同时宣布的还有两件事。其一，由玖兰家一手协助重新组建的新元老院将由玖兰优姬来主持。其二，玖兰优姬将与蓝堂家族的未来族长蓝堂英成婚。

有着独力击败猎杀纯血种的傀儡猎人的事迹，第一件事得到了全血族甚至吸血鬼猎人的认可，然而第二件事却遭到了血族社会的极力反对。即使玖兰枢已经表明，他找到了通过伴侣誓言验证的另一半了，玖兰公主依然能跟别的纯血家族联姻。世界之大，未沉睡的纯血种少归少，有总是有的。

但玖兰公主以一人之力力排众议，声称新元老院的事尚有商量的余地，唯独她婚姻，没有任何人有资格出言指点。

最终没有人敢再说什么，但这事恐怕还不能草草收场。

清楚知道自己意愿和使命的玖兰优姬，努力地学习着怎样成为一个优秀的纯血之君。

就在在一切都有序地向前发展时，锥生零忽然感觉到了某个变化。

和他的灵魂缠绕了万年的因缘，断了。

那个人，再也不存在了。

必经的悲伤过后，时间依然不可停留地前行。

珍惜眼前，成了对那个人最大的报答。

锥生零不是担心玖兰优姬在他们短暂的离开时发生什么，也不是沉浸于悲伤中不肯解脱，而且这次出行也没有什么称得上危险的。

锥生零担心的是自家弟弟。

相比玖兰优姬，大战后锥生一缕的生活显得平淡无奇。

由于黑主灰阎的坚持，锥生一缕会和锥生零一样继续留在黑主学园，直到他完成高中学业。

锥生一缕有问过锥生零，问他将来有什么打算。

锥生零当时回答，吸血鬼世界的事有玖兰优姬，她身边也有蓝堂英，以及众多部下。这样的情形下，学业完成后锥生零也许会和玖兰枢一起四处游历，替玖兰优姬暗中监督达成和平共治协议的新元老院和新猎人协会。如果到了哪一天玖兰优姬不再需要他们的协助了，他们大概会隐居。

得知自家弟弟和那位陌生的名义上的“长辈”之间终于算是尘埃落定以后，锥生零说不准自己是什么感觉。既有欣慰，也有担忧。

这一段时间以来，在夜间部自由活动的时候，锥生一缕几乎天天往月之寮跑。

弟弟和那个人之间似乎什么进展也没有。

两个多月前，雷米尔的力量波动几乎消失了，锥生零告诉过玖兰枢，雷米尔似乎暂时离开了黑主学园。然后昨晚，雷米尔似乎回来了。

锥生零知道锥生一缕是因为不敢和雷米尔单独相处，所以才天天往月之寮跑的。现在雷米尔回来了，今晚锥生一缕肯定会来月之寮。之前明明说过，要让玖兰枢为曾经对锥生一缕的那些伤害作出补偿的，而今天玖兰枢却在自由活动的时候，在锥生一缕必然到来的时间，踩着点似的把锥生零拐跑了……

……嗯？

锥生零挑眉。

他忽然转头看向了已经再次闭上了眼的玖兰枢。

这时才主动调动气息感应的锥生零终于发现了玖兰枢细微的气息控制，玖兰枢似乎一直在通过化身监视着某处。

然后，就在这时，玖兰枢看到了预想中的什么情形。

然后他十分识相地收了化身。

适逢这时锥生零似乎终于发现了什么，玖兰枢适时地勾起了唇，“之前一直没机会，现在就当作是补偿好了。”

张开了眼，两汪酒红笑看着锥生零，“零，二人世界是很难得的。”

谁给谁的补偿？

谁和谁的二人世界？

该死的一语双关！

锥生零当即脸皮抽搐。

一下的走神，玖兰枢忽然凑近，他暧昧地在锥生零耳边说了一句足够让他不敢想象发生什么的话——

“如果零也有你弟弟那么主动就好了。”

————

晚十点，锥生一缕独自行走在通往月之寮的路。有着特殊许可的锥生一缕例行在晚上夜间部自由活动的时间去找哥哥聊天。

一路上，锥生一缕都在走神。

之前，锥生一缕问了锥生零之后的打算。回答了问题的锥生零当时反问锥生一缕，他却答不出来了。

锥生一缕没有目标，无论短期的还是长远的，都没有。

大战以后，本以为在自己眼前死去的人，那个承载他深埋于心底所有感情的那个人，他匪夷所思地活了下来。当时失而复得的锥生一缕什么都没有考虑，只想抓住他，不再让他推开自己。

锥生一缕不知道自己的将来会是如何，他们的将来会是如何；自己是人类，而对方却是个堕天使。

那时候雷米尔说，他可以让锥生一缕的灵魂不会变成虚无的灵识，但他还是会被笼牢囚禁。

雷米尔说过，以交换灵魂力量的方法可以让锥生一缕的灵魂带上他的痕迹。只要达到同化就可以让锥生一缕灵魂的灵识一直维持下去。

这些锥生一缕全部都听不懂，会变成怎样，他不太在乎。他只知道，如果不想放任那个有时候想法过于理性的人想出其他冷漠的办法，他只管答应就好。

锥生一缕有设想过，假如他们两人之间有什么感情上的新进展，恐怕也不过是温水煮青蛙那般，潜移默化的渐渐互相熟悉罢？

慢慢多一两句交谈，渐渐习惯彼此的陪伴，默默成为长久的相伴，最后成为互相不可分开的一部分。

大概就是这样了吧？

但是，在锥生一缕答应了雷米尔说出的那个方法以后，雷米尔却什么表示都没有了。

没有仪式，没有咒语，什么都没有。

锥生一缕不禁有些怀疑，他说的那个什么交换彼此灵魂力量的方法，难道只要口头答应就算成了？有可能吗？

在大战刚结束的那一个月里，雷米尔似乎因为绯樱闲的契约而继续如同以前，每天隐藏着身影，保护着他。

但就在这一个月以后，雷米尔不见了。

失踪得如同彻底消失。

若不是锥生一缕依然能感觉到纠缠牵扯的被囚禁感，他都要怀疑雷米尔是不是出了意外。

然而这牵扯的感觉没能让锥生一缕安心多少，某种感觉开始萦绕于心头。

那是，又一次被推开的感觉。

直到雷米尔失踪两个多月后的一天深夜，他忽然回来了。

早已入眠的锥生一缕感觉到有人在触碰他的脸。

触感只出现了一下，消失的瞬间锥生一缕从梦中惊醒。

单人寝室里依然只有他一人。

但在又一次独对满室寂寞那一刻，在残忍的寂静围绕之中，浓烈的不安开始笼罩，锥生一缕一整夜地失眠。

说到底，锥生一缕其实并不知道自己有什么地方可以吸引对方。

锥生一缕意识到自己似乎有幸成了他的执着，他甚至不惜为此堕落。

然后就是今天了。

走着走着，锥生一缕不知不觉地就到了月之寮。看着眼前华丽的大门，他重重叹了一口气。

然而，就在锥生一缕抬手准备敲门的时候，月之寮的大门自己打开了。

从里面出来的是蓝堂英，他会在这时出现，是因为他提前得到了玖兰枢的指示，前来传话告知锥生一缕：锥生零和玖兰枢外出了。

外出？明天能回来吗？

锥生一缕忽然觉得，那个对别人总是过度保护，对他自己的事情却毫不上心的哥哥，他是不是又忘了什么……

暗暗走神的锥生一缕抬眼之间，忽然看到了一双看着自己看直了的冰蓝眼睛。

一直以来锥生一缕都和蓝堂英不对盘，这个总是和他针锋相对的人这时忽然死死盯着他看。蓝堂英神情古怪的模样盯得锥生一缕浑身不自在。

一整夜的失眠让锥生一缕头痛，此刻更是脸色不善，“你在看什么？”

蓝堂英眼神中的探究毫不掩饰，“你身体还好？”

精神确实有些不振的锥生一缕不悦挑眉，“要你管。”

蓝堂英实在是不怎么喜欢这个满嘴刀子的锥生一缕，虽然他后来其实知道，那不过是锥生一缕自我保护的手段。和锥生零的冷漠一样，锥生一缕的浑身带刺也不过是保护脆弱内心的盔甲而已。

蓝堂英难得地没有发作，“我的意思是……为什么你还有精神来找锥生零聊天啊。”

锥生一缕的脸色越发不善起来了。

锥生一缕这段时间天天造访，拉着锥生零长聊，他看得出玖兰枢其实是很不爽的。

但是，锥生一缕和玖兰枢两人一直都是看对方不顺眼的，他才不会在乎玖兰枢爽不爽呢。

觉得蓝堂英在替玖兰枢赶人，锥生一缕半闭了眼，“什么意思？”

蓝堂英其实并没有赶人的意思。

由于不感兴趣，关于锥生一缕的消息几乎不会有机会传到蓝堂英耳中。然而就在最近这三个多月里，玖兰枢总是被前来“骚扰”的锥生一缕破坏二人世界。不知道是不是迁怒，玖兰枢总是在蓝堂英辅导玖兰优姬的时候黑着一张脸出现。尽管蓝堂英对玖兰优姬的辅导没有夹杂水分，但玖兰枢这个高瓦数电灯泡的存在感依然强烈。

就在这样的情形下，蓝堂英战战兢兢地吐槽，说锥生一缕太不识相，有那么多空闲时间，还不如找个女朋友去过二人世界。

闻言，玖兰枢一阵沉默以后忽然就笑了。

就在玖兰枢有意无意的提及下，蓝堂英终于得知了锥生一缕是有恋人的，就是那个神奇生命体——堕天使雷米尔。

一个人类和一个堕天使成了恋人，一个普通人类和一个灵魂体生命成了一对。

不知道的话还没什么，一旦知道，理科生对未知事物的强烈好奇心开始作祟。考据狂蓝堂英跑去查了很多关于堕天使的古籍，因此知道了很多乱七八糟的信息。

堕天使多数都是高傲而邪恶的，他们不屑跪拜人类圣灵，因而叛神堕落。但这个描述套在那个看上去一身凛凛威严的雷米尔身上，似乎不怎么准确。

堕天使拥有的实体几乎与人类无异，古籍甚至有堕天使与人类女子诞下后代的记载。不过这锥生一缕是个男的，有没有产生后代的能力似乎都没什么关系。

堕天使在人间活着，多数通过夺取人类生灵的灵魂力量以延续灵魂寿命。而这个方法，十分地限制级……在这个夺取灵魂力量的过程中，多数堕天使都会沾染无法摆脱的欲。那么，这段时间……

满脑子不和谐知识的蓝堂英半眯了眼，上下打量的眼神看得锥生一缕浑身发毛。

神经偶尔大条得像他家女朋友的蓝堂英直接将那些非常私密的事情说了出口：“因为好奇我查了一些古籍，堕天使似乎是……在那方面的渴求和吸血鬼不相伯仲的物种啊。而且堕天使貌似还通过这种方式夺取人类的力量活着的呢，你看起来这么精神不振……你现在不是该回去休息？”

本该是让人脸红的话题，锥生一缕却黑了脸。

蓝堂英说者无心的“关心”，在锥生一缕听者有意耳里成了的“讽刺”，“挑衅”，“阴阳怪气”……

面对这十分“嘴欠”的大型金毛猫，锥生一缕条件反射的刀子嘴随即还击：“有这个闲心来瞎关心别人，你还不如多想一想，将来要怎么侍奉你的那位纯血之君吧。尊贵的玖兰王夫。”

锥生一缕再次成功地用一句话将蓝堂英气得满脸通红，炸毛暴走，“你！你说什么！？”

然而玖兰优姬是纯血之君，现在已经公开执掌元老院的她地位的确相当于女王。“玖兰王夫”其实没毛病。

锥生一缕这时没那个闲心欣赏炸毛猫，他不等对方反击，转身就走。

“喂！！锥生一缕！！你这个……可恶！！！”

蓝堂英怒气无处可发泄，瞪眼看着那个莫名其妙的锥生一缕忽然怒火燎原地走了。

直到那个脾气难以捉摸的讨厌鬼从视线中消失，蓝堂英才一下子想起玖兰枢交给他的一个任务忘了完成。

蓝堂英心中大呼不妙。

玖兰枢让蓝堂英做的，其实只是给天天来找锥生零长谈的锥生一缕转达一句话，一句莫名其妙的话。

那时候玖兰枢说：

“英，到自由活动的时间，你去告诉锥生一缕，‘机会给你了，好自为之’。”

完全忘了这回事的蓝堂英抱头蹲身，当场自闭。

他完全不明白这个任务到底是什么用意。

可是不管是什么用意，没有完成就是没有完成啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

————

径直回了寝室，浑浑噩噩的锥生一缕走入了浴室。

一言不发地瘫在灌满热水的浴缸里，锥生一缕慢慢出神。

不知是有意还是无意，锥生一缕就这么一直泡着，很久很久都没有起来的打算。

直到之前曾有过的一次情况再次出现——

过热的水，过长时间的浸泡。锥生一缕渐渐头脑发晕，身体发软，身躯缓缓下滑，末入了水中。

昏昏沉沉的人似乎什么都在想，又似乎什么都没想，脑子混沌一片。

然后，锥生一缕在那个人的声音中醒来了。

“不要胡思乱想。”

锥生一缕微微睁眼，赤身躺于床铺的少年身上盖着薄被，坐在床边的是那个一言不发地消失了两个多月的人。

锥生一缕知道，雷米尔总会有办法知晓蓝堂英说过的那些话，他也知道他总会有办法知晓他陷入了危险。但那些无关紧要的东西，锥生一缕现在根本不想去计较。

锥生一缕知道自己一直在介意，他曾设想的他和这个人的关系，他以为自己慢慢会接受对方的冷淡疏离，他以为自己可以适应一点一点习惯陪伴，自然而然的那种关系。

结果，锥生一缕发现自己其实不能，他一直知道自己需要的从来不是这样的感情。

然而事实是这个人连长久的陪伴都不曾给予过。

一个月的默默守护里，他隐匿得毫无踪影，别说相处、接触了，他连看也看不见他。

然后就这样过了一个月以后，他消失了。

他去了哪里？

他是反悔了？他要去寻找以前的同伴，破碎那个笼牢，好完成他的自杀吗？

不要胡思乱想？

他凭什么不胡思乱想？

锥生一缕没有接雷米尔的话。

持续的沉默之后，锥生一缕陡然起身，忽然出手揪住了雷米尔的衣襟。

锥生一缕不顾一切地发力转身，混乱的肢体拉扯与碰撞以后，他又一次将雷米尔按到了床铺上。

又将这个人按上了床，锥生一缕发现自己已经是第三次做这样的事情了。之前两次，都以被拒绝告终，锥生一缕顿时觉得有些悲哀。

锥生一缕苦笑，“这两个多月，你去了哪里？”

居高临下的淡紫眼睛里，有着浓重的悲伤。

雷米尔一时过于惊愕，直到锥生一缕发问他才回了神。随即茫然开口：“我去找了以前的同伴。”

锥生一缕心口顿时狠狠一痛，“你……所以，你其实还是想用找个方法推开我吗？你想让你以前的那些同伴杀了你？你……你想反悔？”

不主动观察对方灵魂时雷米尔根本不明白锥生一缕胡思乱想的理由，他只摇了摇头，“不是。”

然而这样的回答根本无法让锥生一缕安心。

他们之间只有口头的承诺。不对，那根本连承诺都算不上吧？

锥生一缕问出了在之前那段时间里他最为在意，却从一直没有机会问出口的问题：“你之前说的方法，你不会死，而且能让我的灵魂不会发生什么……那个什么方法，不需要仪式吗？”

被锥生一缕按在身下的人顿了一下，清冷的声音非常平缓，平缓得让人讨厌。

雷米尔说：“需要。”

锥生一缕定定看着雷米尔，却发现对方这时居然有些视线闪躲。雷米尔这个熟悉的局促疏离的模样，让锥生一缕再次感觉到了曾经被刻意保持距离时的感觉。

锥生一缕皱起了眉，“那为什么你一直没有完成？”

雷米尔顿了一会儿才开口，他的声音依然清冷果断，但他确实有些局促，“那个仪式，我只是觉得可能还会有更好的，间接的完成方式，我去寻找以前的同伴就是因为这个。而且，即使是直接的方法也还需要一些时间。”

也许有更好的方式，即使不考虑别的方式也还需要时间。

模棱两可的敷衍理由。

什么直接方法间接方法，有什么区别？什么需要时间，还要多长时间？

他在想，是不是因为觉得那是自己听不懂的东西，所以他索性连解释都免了？

锥生一缕一下子没了追问那个什么仪式的兴趣了，“那好，我不问这个。你为什么……”

锥生一缕顿了好一会儿，几乎挤光所有的勇气才问出了另一个同样在意得不得了的问题：

“你为什么……不碰我……”

雷米尔皱起了眉头，并不回答。

看见他这个样子，锥生一缕更生气了，也更泄气了。

那个蓝堂英说的话，应该是真的。

他也是堕天使，他还活着，是不是表示他在过去那段时间已经……夺取过别的人类的力量了？如果不是，为什么他会不一样？他其实是只对他没兴趣？或者是因为……他太没有吸引力？难道说那该死的烙印被消除以后，除了那偶尔忽然看不见的眼睛，还有什么……后遗症？又或者，执着什么的，其实和他的哥哥一样，根本和情爱无关？

什么因他而堕落，通通都不过是错觉吧？

时间不短的沉默以后，锥生一缕看到一向严谨正经的人显得有些不能理解。

雷米尔不明白锥生一缕为什么还问这个问题，他不是刚刚才回答了吗？

雷米尔皱着眉头，一本正经地说：“这和你刚刚问的，是同一个问题。”

听到这样的答案，锥生一缕顿住了。待到反应过来，一双耳根彻底红透了。

所以那个什么仪式的直接完成方法……其实就是……

雷米尔看着那个视线开始避让起来的少年，认真地对他讲述。

雷米尔之前提出的那个方法，需要获得锥生一缕自愿给予的灵魂力量，同时还将他自己的灵魂力量分给锥生一缕。这样互相交换彼此的灵魂力量以后，他们就能达成灵魂的同化。

同化完成后，锥生一缕会因为灵魂与天生灵魂体同化，身体变成接近灵魂体的实体。他的身体时间会静止，他也会失去转生的机会，直到和雷米尔的灵魂一同毁灭。

锥生一缕不会变得强大，而且生命也不会无限。由于这样的例子太少，同化仪式甚至有可能让他们在共同度过百余年以后就忽然发生灵魂弱化，继而死去。这样做的话，等于以转生的机会换取不知长短的灵魂意识和有限的灵魂自由。

雷米尔说的话锥生一缕听了个懵懵懂懂，但关键的信息他是听了进去的。

“可是堕天使直接获取灵魂力量的那个方法，从之前一段时间我们相处的情况来看，我觉得你可能不太愿意。而间接的方法，我这次外出没能找到。”

堕天使获得人类的灵魂力量，需要让灵魂同时升温，在灼热的灵魂中实现灵魂力量的传递。要做到灵魂力量升温到可以交流的状态，他们二人的情绪需要高度同步。而发生最亲密的事情，就是让灵魂因同步的强烈感情而升温。

灵魂体的堕天使一方在给予灵魂力量上没有限制，而他们从人类一方取得力量，供给一方必须是自愿奉献的。这同时还是大多数堕天使从人类灵魂中获取力量，在人间活下去的主要方式。

失踪的两个多月，雷米尔一直在寻找有没有可以间接交换灵魂力量的方法。假如不是因为感应到锥生一缕有生命危险，他也许会在更长的一段时间里继续寻找。

没有过经验，但知识过于全面的堕天使在说这些事情的时候坦荡认真得不可理喻，“假如真的找不到间接的方法，我是觉得即使真的要用直接的方法，我们大概也还需要些相处的时间。”

后面的话锥生一缕越听越有气，搞了半天，他的失踪居然是因为这样的理由……

还需要些相处的时间？

这么一声不吭地失踪，要怎么相处？

锥生一缕不禁低声嘟囔起来：“木头……”

分心的雷米尔一下没听清锥生一缕的话。

锥生一缕没再问什么，泄气一般一脑门砸到了对方的胸膛。

雷米尔则不发一言，把人类少年温柔小心地抱在怀里。

感受着少年的体温，手臂直接接触着光洁肌肤，面对怀中那毫无防备的少年，雷米尔心中不是没有过渴望。他其实一直渴望着能名正言顺地保护怀中的少年。

雷米尔知道，只要取得锥生一缕自愿给予的灵魂力量，再将自己的灵魂力量赠予对方；只要成功让灵魂同化，让他的灵魂彻底染上自己的颜色，他就能永远拥有他了。

自诞生便有着的那些本应对天使来说没什么用的知识让雷米尔知道，恋人之间最亲密的状态该如何发生，某个仪式该如何进行。现在还没有，只因为他觉得还不合适。他们还需要些相处的时间，像人类相处那样，一切都应该循序渐进。

雷米尔直到三个多月以前才开始思考这些。

假如真的到了要发生那种事的时候，需要如何，按知道的那些知识，整个过程很简单，应该不至于有什么困难。

要说难的，他们之间的相处应该才是问题所在。锥生一缕似乎一直期待但又一直不敢和他相处，一个月的保护里，他和锥生一缕话都说不上几句。他不觉得他们的感情已经深厚到了可以发生人类之间最亲密行为的程度，无论如何也该先好好相处一段时间。

与人类思维完全不同的堕天使根本不知道这个“仪式”真正需要害羞的是什么，他只是觉得他们之间其实还没到怎么亲密的程度。最重要的是，他觉得不该在对方还没考虑清楚，还没有心理准备的时候，轻率地将他彻底纳入自己的笼牢。

“喂……”

怀里的少年就在这时开口了。

雷米尔回神，低头。

昏暗的橘黄灯光将少年璀璨的银发染成了和自己相似的暖金色。少年轻轻抬头，透过那双眼，雷米尔看到少年透明的灵魂染上了异样的紧张浅红。

雷米尔问：“怎么了？”

锥生一缕微微张嘴，一时间却没说出什么，他随即低头再次把脸埋入了对方胸口，略有含糊地小声说着：

“现在就……把那什么仪式……完成了吧……”

感觉到抱住自己的人微微僵了一下，锥生一缕知道自己的脸在发红。他忽然有些担心，要是那木头拒绝了，他都不知道自己还有没有将这种邀请的话再说一遍的勇气。

鬼知道他在刚刚沉默的那段时间里，脑中乱七八糟地在想了多少假如……

然而就在这时，搂在腰让的手微微收紧了，那一向庄严肃穆的青年只说了一个字：

“好。”

一个月以前，在锥生一缕的印象里雷米尔对他一直是冷淡的，而且他只对他冷淡。那时候他不懂，是因为自己的敌意吗？所以他才每每见到自己便皱起眉头？直到他知道了原因。

可即使他知道了原因，在之前相处的一个月里，锥生一缕多次觉得他要和自己绑在一起，只不过是因为善良过头的人要拯救一个无辜的灵魂。

他甚至不曾听到过他亲口完整说出一句“喜欢”。

但是现在……

你是喜欢我的，对不对……

赤身相贴，动作生硬的手温柔小心地抚弄着肢体，被曾经不敢想的人触碰到自己的身体，锥生一缕都只是僵了一下便主动放松伏在对方身上。

然而那些情色的动作由这个人来实施，锥生一缕却只感觉得到对方的怜惜与小心，没有半分旖旎。他忽然觉得现在的情况更像是自己在勾引禁欲的天使真正堕落。

十趾紧张地蜷起，他在发抖，但他也知道自己是期待着的，他颤着身任由温柔的指尖做出那些预示着占有的触动。

但是那温柔过头的人迟迟没有下一步，他心里越来越没底。

他哑着嗓子低喃：“你……不要再弄了……”

那人不知道是不是误会了他的意思，以为他因害怕而拒绝。他没了动静，似乎愣住了，继而指尖抽离。

这样的举动中锥生一缕越发不安紧张，忽然自暴自弃起来了。

锥生一缕知道他的温柔，但他就是怕他反悔。他怕他不知道什么时候又会改变主意，怕他又一次推开他……

不愿意让那人再有机会逃跑，锥生一缕执着地居于上位，此时埋首胸膛颈间的青涩少年畏畏缩缩地落下亲吻，那个人一下子怔住了。紧张生硬的厮磨抚摸毫无章法，他不过是在强行分散注意力。

雷米尔的不主动，让不安的锥生一缕越来越主动了。

少年热情地邀请着，随着触碰越来越大胆，他渐渐发现自己被少年勾起了什么从未有过的陌生感觉。从未体验过之物在酝酿……

瑟缩的身轻轻抬起，羞于触碰的少年不敢伸手协助，紧贴厮磨间异物凑上了入口。

锥生一缕一张脸到这时彻底红透了，一时冲动的人终于不敢再主动，窘迫地没了动静。

真的要自己来吗？

本以为是破罐子破摔，最后关头却还是怯了。

他皱着眉头，进退两难，不知如何是好，脑中经历天人交战。

就在这时，从刚刚便没了动静的人扶住了他的腰身，那人体贴地取回了主动权，双手轻轻使力协助他身体下沉。

“唔……”

炙热破开脆弱皱褶，坚定地进入。既害怕又期待的时刻来临，锥生一缕难以自制地呜咽，静静感受被入侵的所有感觉。直到耳边响起一声低沉叹息，进入停住了，他的身体才缓缓放松了一点。

随着体内的异物开始平缓温柔地试探，纷乱的情绪溢出，锥生一缕不禁落下了泪。

轻拥着伏于身上的少年，雷米尔开始明白为什么堕天使多数都会沉溺于肉欲了。通过夺取生灵灵魂力量活着的堕天使必然会领略这种感觉，这妙不可言的感觉让活了漫长岁月的他难以找到更美妙的。只不过是如预想的那般进入，缓慢来回，轻柔试探，便足以让人理智崩盘。

这就是人类之间最亲密的事吗？

从少年盈盈紫眸的深处，他能看到透明灵魂渐渐染上情欲的桃色，艳丽颜色随着试探移动慢慢加深。乖顺美好的少年肌肤亦慢慢溢出粉色，美得不可思议。

之前因命格烙印的存在，雷米尔曾怀疑自己是不是能好好爱锥生一缕，如今看来那时的顾虑实在不必。他一直知道自己喜欢着他，即使不断被抹去感情，只因他相信自己的判断，每一次都会重新喜欢上。既然如此，还顾忌什么？

感情已经不会消失了，热烈的爱意不断累积，继而汹涌而来。

曾经那个敌人其实没有说错，感情不再被抹杀以后，他不再满足于拥有短暂的一世，他渴望的是永远。

大公无私的使者从来没有什么是私有的，却有一个人心甘情愿被他囚禁，渴望着只属于他。

看到少年于眼角滑落的泪，眉心已经不会再痛了，但心口的位置难以遏制地在痛，“疼吗？”

锥生一缕摇头，对方那么温柔细致，他并不觉得难受。

随后雷米尔问出了曾经最介意的问题：“冷吗？”

锥生一缕依然摇头，他的身体以前是冰冷的，但情况早就已经不一样了。

试探小心谨慎地加深，敏感少年发出了难耐颤音。他一下皱眉，不让自己再有行动，“是不是有些勉强？”

脑中乱糟糟的少年却终于被问烦了，不顾声音过于旖旎，开口指责，“啰嗦……专心点，笨蛋……”

雷米尔慢慢勾了唇，遵从渴望将那纯净占为己有。

情欲一旦燃烧起来很容易就会让人丢弃理智，但他没有，他深知这个少年对自己有多重要。

不可以伤他，无论如何。

自制力在和某种陌生的感觉在抗衡，行动被死死克制，缓慢地循序渐进。

少年忽然急哼，内部的弱点被不经意间触动，触发令人心焦的快乐。如同被直接玩弄快感本源的神经，极致的感觉蔓延全身。引发的是初尝禁果的人难以承受的陌生极乐，青涩少年急喘着紧绷了身。

雷米尔一瞬皱眉，缓下了动作，轻抚少年腰腿温柔安慰，“放松一点……”

锥生一缕身体前倾，倒在对方怀中瑟瑟发抖。

说得轻巧……办不到啊……

毫无经验的少年根本放松不来，敏感一旦被触动便不受控制地绞得更紧。越是被触动，越是不知所措地紧绷。

雷米尔轻拥怀中颤抖呜咽的少年，初识美妙滋味的人本能地渴望继续。但他这时只安抚着少年，小心翼翼地尝试，慢慢加快，慢慢加深，等待他适应。

情事缓慢地发展，却渐渐还是进入了佳境。

只不过是轻柔地进退，如此简单的行动竟能翻出灭顶的快感。雷米尔曾以为无聊没有意义的事，如今他却甘之如饴。

然而青年开始陷落的同时，同样初识情欲的少年却只觉得一切都来得太突然。

他曾以为他们之间恐怕会进展缓慢，自己不主动的话，他们也许相处个一年半载也未必能正常发展到接吻的阶段。

现在因他的主动邀请，一下子……

太热情了，热情得让他怀疑眼前的人是伪装的。

他一向那样冷静冷淡，怎么可能……

他忽然害怕，怕此刻占有了他的不是那个人而是别的谁。轻轻起伏的身体受惊一般抬起，颤巍巍地想要起身离开。

雷米尔不懂锥生一缕这个行动代表什么，他开始作弊，开始细致观察他的灵魂情绪，在明白对方在想什么以后他苦笑起来了。

手臂圈住少年腰身将他拉回，突如其来的加深让怀中的少年惊呼。

雷米尔直起了身，微微抬头在少年耳边轻声安慰：“别怕，是我……”

揽腰的手不肯松动半分，之前毫无情色感的触碰如今直接表现着渴求。

不愿放手。

不愿放过彻底得到他的机会。

庄严肃穆没有私欲的使者仿佛直到此时才真正堕落了。

遵循着那最原始的渴望触动极乐，堕天使在柔声细语：“我只是已经不想忍了。”

就是因为那已经不想再忍的一瞬私心，他才会在明明还觉得不合适的情况下，听到那少年的主动邀请后一口答应。

然而这些锥生一缕都不知道，雷米尔从不透露，他也就无从知晓。

锥生一缕从不知道自己对那个人来说有多重要。

【不要再接近我，对你没有好处……】

那时他是这样对他说的。

现在听着那人诉说的，锥生一缕心中的委屈终于满溢。

推拒的双手绕上了对方的颈，不自信的少年轻声确认着：“你真的……喜欢我吗……”

雷米尔仰头吻上了柔软的唇，蜻蜓点水的吻分开时给出了回应，“喜欢的，一直都喜欢。”

以前不是不喜欢，只因诸多顾忌，认定了不可以，喜欢的话只会是伤害。

现在不一样了。

锥生一缕内心发苦，在这个人面前，他从来没有什么底气可言，“可是……我和零不一样，我和你之间根本没有任何联系，你为什么喜欢我啊……”

雷米尔轻叹一声，捧住了少年的脸，“无关你是谁，也无关任何的前缘，只因为是你啊。”

不是因为任何过去的因缘，也与他人毫无干系。

我喜欢的仅仅是你。

直视着少年的眼，雷米尔轻声安慰：“而且，不会没有任何联系的，我们现在就要连上永远的牵绊。”

锥生一缕几乎要哭出来了，不禁主动低头再次轻吻。

对于他们的感情，锥生一缕一直都是主动的一方，雷米尔一直无法回应。

到现在还要你来主动，就太说不过去了。

他反客为主地回应少年的吻，没有过经验的人只遵循着本能。他捧住少年脑后，舌尖探入了口腔，入侵的软物足够强势地扫荡，搜刮每一分甜美，榨取甘液。不再是当初根本称不上吻的“天使之吻”，此刻他的亲吻热情得几乎要让少年缺氧。

互相投入的吻诱人至极，直到薄唇转移，他吻去了少年眼角的泪。火热坚定地研压要命的位置，少年不再逃离，只于怀中狠狠发抖，甜腻颤音百爪挠心地轻响。双手双唇开始触碰少年各处弱点，敏锐地捕捉他所有热烈的反应，触动间发现少年在生涩地回应。少年主动缠住了他，热情地想要迎合他的动作，尝试协助追逐两人的快乐。

一切仿佛水到渠成，共同的舞步那么和谐，雷米尔感觉那种被少年勾起的感觉越来越强烈了。

那是……情欲的感觉。

天性禁欲的人解了禁，欲望如烈火在燃烧。

就在这时，少年身前单纯的部位忽然被掌握，他觉得自己快要被点燃了。感受着起伏的美妙浪潮，满心的喜悦与身体的快感冲刷着头脑。

但是……为什么他会这么熟悉制造这种感觉的方法？

他之前不是一直是纯净的天使吗，为什么那么熟悉这种事……

这样的疑问渐渐让锥生一缕思绪混乱起来。

青年轻轻叹息，动作缓下了，“我们一诞生就知道很多东西，这不奇怪，不要胡思乱想。”

雷米尔轻吻惊愕少年的眉心。

“而且我作弊了，我能观察你的灵魂，从而知道你的想法和反应。不只是为了仪式，我想让你觉得这是快乐的事。我第一次这样，你也……”

锥生一缕捂上了那张一本正经地解释的嘴，一张脸在对方由疑惑到渐渐了然的目光中完全红透。

粘腻的接触恢复热情，然而青年触碰对方前方弱点的手忽然被抓住拉开了。

怀中的少年渴望着，渴望着只靠他达到顶峰。

真可爱……

解禁的堕天使在那美妙绝伦的紧裹触感中沉沦，渴望着少年和自己一同沉沦。他轻抚着少年绯红的脸，一贯平静的声音变得低哑动情，“感觉怎么样？”

锥生一缕一下子窘迫起来了。

那人表情认真，并不是在调戏，他似乎丝毫不知道这样的话有着调情的意思。他只是单纯想知道他的感觉，可这样反而更让人害羞了。

锥生一缕转开了发红的脸，“不知道啊……”

雷米尔一顿，随即轻声拆穿，“你知道的，你明明喜欢。”

声音如此笃定，锥生一缕心有不忿，“什么啊……那你……”

十指轻柔滑动，雷米尔轻抚着最珍贵之物，爱不释手。他专心致志地感受着，极其认真地回答：“这样的感觉……从来没有过，太神奇……我喜欢的，很喜欢。”

听着那诚实过头的回答，少年一张脸难以遏制地持续发红。

他羞得不敢看那人的表情，微微退缩间视线不自觉乱转，却不经意看到了昏暗灯光下亲密相接处触目惊心的画面。

被过于震撼的画面吓得身体狠狠绷起，禁不住思绪乱飞。

看着那受到惊吓，兀自红脸的少年，雷米尔不禁莞尔。

轻轻的低笑声中锥生一缕骤然回神，这是他第一次看见那人只为他显露的温柔笑容。

一瞬走神后才想起他刚说过能观察灵魂，他还没说话，锥生一缕的一张脸就先着了火。

雷米尔忽然极难得地生出了一丝捉弄的心思，一本正经的嗓音轻声回答少年心中所想：“放心，不会坏掉的。”

羞窘少年转开了通红的脸，不肯搭理他。

雷米尔将怀中细腰轻轻拉近，细瘦手臂穿过膝弯将瑟缩的腿拉开，一直托住腰身的力量卸去了。

身体坠落之际火热终于全部嵌入，惊呼中少年承受着他的全部。

被彻底充满的感觉那么强烈，耳边听得一声低喘，声音再次响起：“没事的，不用怕……这不可怕……”

温柔的安慰让人害羞，偏偏对方不像是那种会调戏他人的人。他的声音那么正经，让锥生一缕更加不知所措。

之前一直那么冷淡，那么正经，现在一下子太诚实，太……勾人……

身体被进入到不敢想象的深度，这样程度的情事对初尝情欲的少年来说进展太快。

耳边的气息渐渐不稳。

都是初尝情欲，少年渐渐承受不住时，解禁的青年却沉溺了。

身体契合得那么完美，仿佛……天作之合……

理智已无用武之地，所有行动只因渴求的本能，身体直接反映灵魂的青年脸上渐渐泛出陷落情欲的绯。

感觉好得难以想象，原本担心少年不能承受，雷米尔始终在克制。如今他却快要不能克制了，熊熊烈焰狠狠焚烧他的自制力。他深知这感觉只有这少年能给他，他也只愿向他索取，欲望与理智在较量。

全部嵌入以后身体紧密牵扯的声响渐渐明显，惑人的湿润与碰撞越来越羞人，那清晰的声音听得锥生一缕双腿发软。对方越来越热情，颠动的节奏越来越快，体内存在感过于剧烈的异物不断袭击着弱点，极端的快感让他渐渐有些承受不住。

锥生一缕推着那人的肩瑟缩后仰，嘶哑出声，“慢……慢一点啊……”

然而对方不曾答应，他被再次拉回，推拒的手被轻易拉开了。

心甘情愿陷落的堕天使问出了第一个自私的问题：“我想要，给我吗？一缕……”

第一次听到对方亲密地呼喊自己的名字，过于诚实的人那深陷情欲的嗓音让锥生一缕一下子全身都酥了。

之前他还自暴自弃地觉得自己对他没有吸引力，此刻却被他禁锢着热情索取，耳边有着不稳的气息。

他被狠狠地渴望着。

这不就是他想要的吗？

锥生一缕禁不住再次流出了泪，终于彻底放松了身，不再反抗逃离，软软的双手抱上了对方的肩头。他轻声啜泣，试着喊出了那个一直不敢尝试呼唤的名字：“雷……”

听着少年动情的呼喊，雷米尔耳根在发烫。

他忽然觉得，说不定他也会沾染肉欲……

不对，不准确。

他确信自己已经沾染上了欲，沾染上了对锥生一缕的欲。

听着自己的亲昵名字被一遍遍地喊出，看那微微抗拒又沉醉其中的少年，看他欲拒还迎热情邀请的媚态，深恋着的人毫无悬念地沦陷，心中生出了越来越多的私欲。再深一点，更深一点，想在他身上留下自己的痕迹。

这就是……两情相悦的人之间，最亲密的事……

他渐渐抛开顾忌，默默加快节奏，强势地将焦灼抵向脆弱柔软。看少年随着颠簸渐渐陷入情欲漩涡，将那诱人的呼喊撞得支离破碎，要他和自己一同燃烧。

颠簸之中迷乱少年止不住地发出动情声音，紧密接触捣弄出癫狂极乐，情欲浸染的少年被逐步推向极乐巅峰。

热烈的情事让锥生一缕渐渐承受不起，他忽然全身发僵，在颠簸的极乐中一声急呼，迎来了人生中第一次解脱。

雷米尔抱住怀里颤抖瘫软的少年轻轻转身，适时夺回理智的人强行停止了索取，温柔地退出，安抚着战栗。

锥生一缕于初次解脱的迷惑感觉中慵懒地虚软，温柔的亲吻安抚让他渐渐放松。

解脱后的人脑中乱乱的，但他知道还没有结束，“仪式”还没有完成。

只待他从情潮边沿中褪下，那人便引着他再次投入。

无力再配合的少年身体软成了任人摆布的姿态，一声软软的颤音，耳边传来一声叹息，火热再次进入了。

内部早已适应对方的占有，伴随着剧烈快感，粘腻湿润的声音清晰而羞人。看着眼前动荡的脸，听着那羞耻却诱人的声音，脑中乱成了混沌的一团。

触感和声音都如此清晰，他不受控制地记起刚刚看到的震撼画面。想到那尺寸毫不温柔的部分正于体内驰骋，耳根就止不住地发烫。

禁不住再次胡思乱想。

这“仪式”，还要多久？

不是说天使和堕天使都是没有真正身体的吗？他连血液都没有啊，会有……那种东西吗？

没有的话，他要到什么时候才……

“有的……”

带喘的低喃再次响起，锥生一缕一惊，瞬间红透了脸。

金瞳中有着浓重的欲渴，低沉声音气息不顺地认真说道：“现在还不行，耐心点……会给你的……”

这种床笫间情趣般的话被对方一本正经地说出，竟比不正经地调情说出更让人害羞百倍。

谁想要了啊……

“可你明明……”

恼羞成怒的窘迫少年颤着手再次捂住了那张讨厌的嘴，“不准再偷看……”

琉璃紫近距离直视着琥珀金，昏暗的光中他们仍能清晰看到对方眼中的爱意。

雷米尔移开了那只手，低头亲吻少年的眉眼嘴唇，之前那些一直被强行抹杀的感情汹涌澎湃。

想吻他很久了，自从发现自己的心思。

不，好像时间上并不长。

但拥有了珍贵的感情以后，现在回想起来竟觉得渴求着又不得不和他保持距离的那些时间……那么难熬。

新生的渴求驱使下，他不断向少年索取着让他沉溺的感觉，只有他能给予的感觉。

锥生一缕再次接近临界，这一次却比第一次强烈得多。

然而直到这关键时刻，雷米尔却强行停下了。

他平复了呼吸，问出了那个他不愿意听到否定答案的问题，“一缕，如果你想拒绝，现在还来得及……你真的愿意吗？被我永远囚禁。”

锥生一缕看着那个人，看他明明已经不想压抑却依然尊重他选择的模样。

他委屈地皱起了眉，声音有着朦胧的沙哑，“你还要问这种问题？你觉得我是那么随便的人？不愿意的话，谁要和你做……做这种事……”

看着那红着脸生着气的少年，主宰着独属于自己的虔诚信徒，感觉无与伦比地美妙。曾经无私的人现在只想将这个少年变成私有。

温柔青年笑了，“那么，不能反悔了……”

激情再起，敏感身体被恣意鞑伐，少年几乎要尖叫出来，一直刻意将自己推远了的人此刻热情得不像话。

深入来势汹汹，渐渐地再也感觉不到其他了，只有连绵的快感重重冲刷着神经，羞耻的呼喊无从压抑。滚烫的推撞绵绵密密，不急躁却非常有力。硬烫没有任何阻碍地闯入深处，将青涩的身体弄得一团糟，身前单纯的部位不住地溢出晶莹。

然而就在这迷乱之间，雷米尔眼前毫无预兆地坠入黑暗。

一瞬的彻底僵止，脑中一塌糊涂的少年疑惑地看向那个半闭了眼的人，随即察觉了异状。

作为他们之间这难得机会的代价，灵魂受损的后遗症，突发的短暂失明……

他看到那个一直以来无所畏惧的人，似乎在看不见他的一刻陷入了不安。

锥生一缕伸手触碰他的眼睑，来不及想怎么去安抚，那人便抓住了他的手。

雷米尔轻轻亲吻那温柔指尖，垂首在他耳边低唤：“抱紧我……”

少年反应不及，只惊喘一声，于坚定的怀抱中被滚烫勇猛撞击得无所适从，此刻他只遵循引导抱上了他的肩。

身体被抱得那么紧，锥生一缕清晰感受到自己不是可有可无的，他是真的在被需要着的。泪水再一次泛滥而出。

在心中答应了不再观察灵魂，暂时失明的青年看不见怀里的人，只能专心感受着纠缠的感觉。目不能视，触感却一分一寸清清楚楚的，极端的美妙变得更加纯粹，感觉竟更刺激了。

少年渐渐发出了软糯的哭音，是因为承受不住而哭了？

他心疼他被自己逼入绝境，又不想让他反悔。无论是灵魂还是身体都想让他彻底属于自己，凭新生的强烈私心，想让他永远变成私有。

脆弱被正面冲击，少年敏感的身体在难耐的情欲中本能地想逃，却被对方不容拒绝地禁锢了。腰腿仿佛被固定了位置角度，火热每一次进入都能恰到好处地触碰到最快乐的地方，重重侍弄着快感的核心。

无休止的动荡中少年在“哭泣”，软糯诱人的呻吟带着哭腔止不住地发出。

雷米尔头一次发现，以这样的方式将那少年弄哭，竟会让他觉得愉悦兴奋。

曾经刻意推开，如今他却不顾他是否能承受向他索要，他心中有愧，然而此刻一切都只埋没于渴求之下。

爱意不会再褪去，只不断累积，第一次知道完全主宰所爱原来如此美妙。

那被完全主宰的少年，现在会是什么模样呢？

看不见，太可惜了……

仅仅一瞬之间，视力竟福至心灵般恢复了。

少年此刻的模样，比他想象的还要诱人。

锥生一缕几乎完全脱力，在持续袭来的激烈快感中渐渐失神。占有并不粗野，但也已经说不上温柔了，势不可挡的进入容不得半分拒绝。软软轻揽的手本能地轻推，却在下一秒被拉开压制了，一直温柔体贴的青年变得那么强势霸道。

无意中看到那人的眼神，锥生一缕才明白过来，他似乎又能看见了。意识到自己这时的模样尽入对方眼底，锥生一缕来不及害羞，他看到了那反应过于诚实的青年脸上有着迷醉的绯。

清楚察觉那人对自己真实的欲以后，他只觉得身上更热了，被热情鞭笞的身体仿佛快要着火，身心乃至灵魂都在燃烧。

身体的冲击和灵魂诱导的共鸣之下，两人的身体和灵魂一同发烫。

好热……

越来越热……

热得像……被一同扔进火炉中煅烧……

滚烫情潮翻得汹涌，疯狂边缘的感觉几乎让锥生一缕崩溃，“热……雷……好热……”

慌乱喘息之际他听到了对方情绪纷乱的声音：“接下来会有点难受，忍一忍……”

话音刚落，胸膛忽然被轻柔亲吻，疲惫不堪的少年仅余的力气在这一吻后被完全掏空了。

仿佛有无形的火焰将两人吞噬，他们就像两块本以为不可能嵌合的金属，被一同融化，彻底合二为一。

动荡的视线中锥生一缕看到那人忽然皱眉，冲撞一下子放纵到了极致。火热竭力地深入，没有触动疼痛，只翻搅出纯粹的极乐，快感跟随着节奏沿脊椎节节攀升直窜头顶。如惊涛拍岸，层层叠叠的凶狠极乐将人埋没。

他知道要发生什么，他渴望着它的发生。

泪水再次滑出眼眶。

晶莹的泪刺痛了堕天使的眼。

为什么要哭？

你不愿意吗？

他渴望着知道对方此时此刻的真实想法，直视着少年的眼，堕天使最后一次观察他的灵魂。

他是知道要发生什么的，他在……渴望……

感受到少年的渴望，极尽克制的堕天使直到这一刻才终于失控。稳稳托住颤抖的身体，他放肆地深入，给予他渴望的一切，让他陷入专属的极乐困境。

过于强烈的快感中，少年茫然张开咬上了他的肩头。被放纵了的欲望此刻如压抑过久后的反噬，不论眼泪，呼喊，还是肩头的微痛，少年的一切反应都在引诱堕天使沦陷。

曾经只知道将“正确”执行到底的人此刻不愿停止这让对方哭泣的行动，理性至极的人渐渐什么都不能再思考了。他不顾一切地紧抱那个少年，最大限度地制造让他们迷失的极乐。

失控的疯狂早已超出了初学者能承受的极限，但啜泣的少年已经连乞求缓一缓的力气也没有了。感官仿佛更灵敏了，身体却好像不再属于自己，他甚至无法在弱点被触碰时紧绷身体，连晕过去都做不到。任凭对方为所欲为，他却只能清醒着，清清楚楚地感受长驱直入的火热，真真切切地承受直捣黄龙的灭顶快感。

也许真的……要坏掉了……

快感冲击之中少年陷入失神，他迷糊间听到了那拥抱自己的人于低喘中喃喃轻唤着他的名字。

持续的动荡之中身体忽然痉挛，他松口仰头，秀挺分身溅出白浊。动情的嗓音在呼唤，少年茫然流泪，脑中一片空白。

直到身上的青年狠狠屏息，炙烈热度在体内爆发。全身发软的人被烫得一声颤哼，于急喘中失了声。

眉心这时被轻轻印上了吻，随着这一吻，丢失的力量如涓涓细流注满身体般慢慢恢复了，适才短暂的无力与疲惫如同幻觉。

情潮余韵翻涌中，恢复所有体力的锥生一缕全身在颤抖，安心地在温柔安抚的人怀里慢慢松懈。

融合的灵魂力量自滚烫中渐渐平复，在两具身体中成了不分彼此的暖。

雷米尔注视着怀中少年那略微失神的紫眸，透明的灵魂染上了他的颜色，从此再也不能褪去。仪式完成了，感受到两人灵魂中独特的牵连，他笑了。

恢复力气的锥生一缕在出神。

现在的情况，总算能安心了吧？

如此一来，就再也不会被推开了吧？

他心甘情愿地投身于笼牢，但被困住的不会只有他一人。

微微抬眼，笑意温柔的金瞳近在咫尺，锥生一缕心头在发热，忍不住主动抬头亲吻他。

回应着少年热情主动的亲吻，雷米尔回想起了之前从锥生一缕的记忆中读取的蓝堂英的话。

蓝堂英的话其实不对，虽然也不全错。

堕天使确实多数会沾染肉欲，但他们欲望不算旺盛。只因窃取灵魂力量是他们活着的主要方式，如此才有了“堕天使欲望巨大”的误解。

而且雷米尔和他们是不同的，成为堕天使以后他依然是选择以契约获得力量活着的极少数。而他会渴望锥生一缕，仅仅因为渴望着而已。

然而真正彻底互属于彼此以后，这样的渴望越发强烈。情事过后，他的渴求在短暂的平息后再次高涨起来了。

雷米尔暗暗叹息……

温柔的拥吻中，这时期待着再发生什么的锥生一缕却只感觉到了异样。

身上的青年刚刚那么强势热情，现在却无动于衷了；体内的部分明明还很精神，这时却似乎毫不留恋地退出了；任他如何亲吻邀请，对方都只肯拥抱，就是不肯再给予什么。

锥生一缕顿时有些失落。

直到双唇分开，他看到那一向正经严肃的人脸上有着浅淡的绯，润泽的金瞳眼神迷乱。

“不。”

他听到他这样说，但他分明看到，他是渴求着的。

雷米尔亲吻了少年的眼角，印去了泪痕，温柔动情的声音诱人得不可思议，“我要是再失控的话，你会受伤……”

笨蛋……

但想及刚刚的激烈情况，想及对方和自己的所有表现，少年脸上随即发红。

雷米尔低叹一声，轻拥着怀中的人侧躺下了，“很晚了，睡吧。”

锥生一缕禁不住笑了，他忽然转身，再次翻到了对方身上。

趁那总是一本正经的人错愕分心，少年俯身吻了下去，开始主动勾引。生涩的触碰却能轻易挑起对方的欲火，身体紧贴着互相厮磨，他深知那人诚实的状态代表什么。

他大胆地轻咬对方喉结，“今晚就不睡了……”

少年的行动让雷米尔始料未及。

明明刚刚还在哭泣的少年，现在却主动邀他起舞。

身体交融的感觉确实美妙，但雷米尔这时是真的不愿意，他必须让锥生一缕停下。再这样下去的话，他知道自己会失控，一定会。他深知自己有多渴望他，失控了，就会让他像刚刚那样哭泣。

即使再渴望，他也不愿意。

理智挣扎着重新掌控一切的人抗拒着所有伤害对方的行动。

雷米尔搂紧了少年的腰，仰视着那个绯红着脸的少年，压抑的声音这时竟有些哀求的意思：“一缕，不可以。”

少年却不理会他的怜惜，主动抱住他的颈缠住了他，这个晚上，他就要那禁欲的堕天使为自己失控。

酥软的声音于堕天使耳畔轻轻勾引：

“你不是说，我不是可有可无的吗？用行动告诉我啊，告诉我……你有多需要我……”

雷米尔狠狠皱起了眉，死死抱紧了怀中的少年，理智终于分崩离析。

漫漫长夜也苦短，这一夜注定无眠。

————

锥生一缕醒来的时候，窗外传来了嘈杂的声音，似乎已经到了傍晚，交接班的时间里夜间部学生们正在接受日间部学生的热情洗礼。

但锥生一缕没办法过多注意这些，此时的他赤着身，被另一个同样赤着身的男人抱在了怀里。

昨天晚上，他们终于……

这种情况，一天以前的锥生一缕想都不敢想。

回想昨夜，锥生一缕不断将眼前那人引得失控，那个克制到了骨子里的堕天使似乎只有在这种时候才会失控。而将那理性至极的人引诱得失去理智，这样让锥生一缕莫名地产生了成就感。

而且锥生一缕还发现那没了理智的木头在接近失控边沿的时候总是特别听话，让他说什么，问他什么，他都会一一照说，一一照答。在那样的情形里，锥生一缕将所有想听而对方几乎不可能说出口的告白全听了一遍。

越接近失控，这个人便会越是听话，到最后甚至会被戏弄得口齿不清，当场失语。当然，这得在锥生一缕没早一步迷失的情况下。

而雷米尔一旦真的失控便会变得强势至极，任何的反抗逃离都会被彻底压制，他会让锥生一缕无法再说无法再问。已经失去思考能力的人会以亲吻封住锥生一缕吱吱喳喳的嘴，直到锥生一缕也无法再思考。所有本能的退缩都会被制止，他会强势地要他承受所有。

第一次的时候因为必须完成仪式，交换灵魂力量，那种彻底脱力的情况锥生一缕只在仪式中经历了一次。之后再没有这样的情况，正因如此，觉得戏弄那冷淡木头太有趣的锥生一缕一整夜地引诱着他。

锥生一缕一次又一次地引燃雷米尔，不让他有任何克制的机会，每一次都异常激烈。他执着地在雷米尔失控的时候故意挣扎，继而被压制，用这样的方法去感受他强势的渴求。似乎只有在这种被对方禁锢所有自由，强行压制着索求的时候，他才能忘记过去刻意的冷淡疏离，才能意识到对方真正的心意。

而现在，一切已成定局。无论身，心，还是灵魂，他们永远被牵扯在一起了。

此时看着安静入睡的雷米尔，锥生一缕思维开始发散。

浪费了那么多时间，真是木头……

然后他想起：今天翘了一整天的课……但也不是什么特别重要的事，算了。

看着那闭起的眼睑，他又想起：话说，堕天使需要睡觉吗？

细细观察眼前那人，锥生一缕发现那张平时总是冷着的死人脸，一旦松懈下来原来这么好看……天使的面孔呢……

“怎么了，不再睡一会儿？”

锥生一缕在忽然的一声轻唤中惊醒，眼前的那双金瞳不知何时张开了。想及对方能轻易观察他的内心，一下子反而有些控制不住脑子胡思乱想起来。

什么时候醒的？刚刚想的那些……都被知道了？那个什么仪式完成了，关系身份也都变了，所以说我们现在算是什么关系？而且笼牢的危险已经解除了，这要告诉零的吧？这要怎么说出口？

锥生一缕视线躲闪着，脸色渐渐发红，紧抿着唇，什么都没有说。

雷米尔看着怀中有些窘迫的少年，微微笑了，“在想什么？”

锥生一缕支吾了好一会儿，终于还是避重就轻，“你不是能知道我在想什么吗？还问……”

雷米尔却摇头了，“不会再偷看了。”

锥生一缕随即一怔，回想之下才想起自己确实有说过要他不要偷看灵魂的话。可是，在那种几乎失控的情况下，将那只在心中答应的事情贯彻到底吗？还真是木头得不是一点点。

不过……

锥生一缕忽然笑了，伸手绕上了雷米尔的颈，“所以现在无论我想什么，我想做什么，你都不会看一眼就知道？”

雷米尔不知道锥生一缕为什么笑，点头回应，“嗯。”

这样的话，就不会什么心思都被对方看穿了吧？

有时候，稍微拥有一点点距离感，有一点点朦朦胧胧的感觉也是很美好的。锥生一缕轻笑着拥住了那不明就里，却依然温柔回抱的人。

“你哥哥回来了。”

锥生一缕茫然抬头，他不知道雷米尔这时候提起这个是什么意思。

雷米尔则说：“你不是每天都会找他聊天吗？”

锥生一缕一顿，当初会每天找哥哥聊天，其实也有一部分不知道怎么和雷米尔相处，寻求帮助的意思。最开始的那一个月里，他几乎天天往月之寮跑。这样一来，却直接导致了他和雷米尔之间独处的时间变少了。

假如不是昨晚被告知玖兰枢和锥生零外出了，昨晚恐怕会和之前的每一晚一样。锥生一缕和雷米尔之间磨蹭了一个月而毫无进展，其中也有锥生一缕自己的责任。

锥生一缕支吾，“其实也没有什么重要的事……”

雷米尔却不这么认为，“之前你们不是讨论将来有什么打算吗？这个事情很重要。”

想及这个问题，锥生一缕依然是茫然的，他依然想不到自己能有长远的事情什么想去做。而且在他和雷米尔的关系圆满了以后，锥生一缕发现自己没有目标了……

锥生一缕抬眼看着那人神色平静的人，问道：“那你呢？你有什么打算？”

但这样的问题不仅锥生一缕从来没有考虑过，雷米尔也没有，“没有打算过，之前……甚至连醒来都不是我自己决定的。”

锥生一缕这时记起，雷米尔被唤醒的理由和目的都是为了别人，他不禁挑起了眉，“你就没有什么不是因为别人的因缘，只凭自己的真正意愿想完成的吗？”

雷米尔默默思考了一阵，忽然笑了，“有的。”

雷米尔伸手轻托起锥生一缕的下巴，微笑着低头温柔地印上一吻，“已经完成了。”

听着雷米尔一本正经地说出的话，锥生一缕脸上有些发烫。

越是认真说出的，不是以说情话目的说出的情话，杀伤力越是强大。若不是深知此人有多木头，锥生一缕大概会把他归到如玖兰枢那般油腔滑调巧舌如簧没羞没臊的一类人里去……

雷米尔不知道锥生一缕在走神，只继续说：“从沉睡醒来以后，这个世界变了很多，一切都很陌生……”

听着雷米尔的话，锥生一缕收敛思绪。

将来吗？

想了好一会儿后锥生一缕才说：“你刚刚说，你对这个世界感到陌生，要不这样吧，你可以好好看一看现在的世界。”

雷米尔没有接话，他只静静看着怀中的少年。

锥生一缕轻声说着，声音越来越轻，“不论好的还是不好了，都去看一看吧……我陪你。”

听着少年温柔的许诺，雷米尔笑了，“好。”

紧紧拥抱着那属于自己的少年，雷米尔感觉到了自诞生以来从未有过的充实满足，忍不住低头亲吻。

雷米尔难得地主动热情，拥吻慢慢朝更亲密的方向去了。

锥生一缕没有主动去引诱那他，却惊喜地对方主动渴求着自己。他不发一言，任由亲吻从温柔渐转热烈，任由手掌在肌肤上移动，感受身心与灵魂互相交融。

于情爱之事经验算得上浅薄的堕天使发现自己会轻易地在这个少年身上陷入失控。他理所当然一般控制不住对这少年的渴望，曾经强横如铜墙铁壁的自制力，如今在那少年面前变得薄如蝉翼。

昨夜之前的雷米尔认定自己是不可能失控的。曾经的他坚信，那些事情是可有可无的。人类也好，堕天使也好，他们沉溺之事那么简单，直接，没什么意义。不过因为那个仪式，那成了必须的流程。

一向自制力强横的人坚信自己能很好地完成，他不曾想过自己竟会有这样主动沉沦其中，轻易失控的情况。而且即使在冷静下的时候回想失控的情形，他仍懊恼地发现假如再遇上那个情况他依然没有自信能不失控……

雷米尔忽然转开了脸，中止了那个吻，他埋首于少年的颈间，只抱住了他。

尚未开始的温存被强行结束了。

锥生一缕不解之际，耳边传来一声低叹。

雷米尔知道，如果自己失控了，无法克制了，便会不顾少年能否能承受，不顾他是否会哭泣，只知索取。他甚至发现自己竟十分可恶地认为在情事中将那少年弄哭是件美妙的事……

失去消磨感情的烙印以后，除感情以外，竟还有别的东西也是他不能控制的，这是雷米尔不曾想到过的事。

雷米尔缓缓抬身，居高临下的人看见了怀中眼神疑惑的少年，他低头亲吻他的眉心，“抱歉，一缕，我……太容易失控了。如果你不愿意，只要你在开始以前拒绝，我就一定能让自己停下。”

此时不再观察对方灵魂的人理性得让人哭笑不得。

锥生一缕看着那个硬生生将事情憋回去人，听着他这样的话，想起他说答应过不会再观察灵魂，他不禁有些窘迫。

雷米尔不知道，锥生一缕其实一直在纵容。他一直期待着他更强势的拥抱，而且他哭泣也不是因为难受。

锥生一缕不知道如何向雷米尔解释，他怕是不知道，他在他失控的时候挣扎，不是因为真的想逃……

雷米尔只以为他这时的窘迫是疑惑，径自说着：“这种事情，你以后还是不要太放任我比较好……”

木头……

锥生一缕脸上有些禁不住的发烫，但他既没有答应，也没有拒绝，终于什么都没有说。

他知道他们可以慢慢相处，他会让他明白的。不过，面对这样的一个木头，这大概要花很长的时间吧？

锥生一缕不急，他知道他们之间还有很多很多时间。

他们会一直一直在一起的，直到一同毁灭。

什么时候需要忍耐，什么时候该顺其自然，他总会让他知道的。他会让他知道他所有的表现代表着什么。

总有一天，他会让他知道，他想要的是什么。

 

————

爪：主要cp里，枢零，英姬，雷缕三对中，雷缕在正文过程里应该是剧情最少的了。这篇番外写得很长，两万多字，但其实剧情也不是很多。爱爱写得有些长，期间的心理活动也有些多，主要是要让那个天然的纯洁宝宝从毫无情|||欲概念到彻底沦陷过渡得合理一点，并好好地满足一下一直欲求不满的一缕～๑乛v乛๑

然后，按时间线先后，在这篇的半年以后，就是圣巧克力日番外了。所以说，在一缕同学半年的“调|||教”下，雷依然没开窍。๑乛v乛๑


	208. 番外-纪念日

番外—纪念日  
　  
夜，人烟稀少的野外。  
　  
锥生零在想，假如现在再下起雪，情景就会和这一世初次预见玖兰兄妹那时一样。  
　  
不同的是，现在锥生零已经不是那个伪装的小男孩。而玖兰枢，就在他的身边。  
　  
锥生零说不准玖兰枢忽然要陪他回一趟玖兰旧宅是为了什么。虽说，无论是初消亡后的散心，或者弟弟锥生一缕的补偿也说的通。但随着越来越接近玖兰旧宅，看到玖兰枢慢慢越来越明显的期待雀跃，锥生零觉得也许玖兰枢真的有什么想做的事想要他陪着他去见证。  
　  
没有白雪覆盖的野外，野草长到了过膝的高度。并不着急的二人没有使用能力，而只是慢慢地前进。  
　  
玖兰旧宅已经在不远处了，那没有灯火，漆黑一片的老建筑多年不曾有人造访，在偏僻的原野之中异常孤独寂寞。  
　  
越过重重野草，玖兰枢和锥生零终于走到了那孤独的老宅前。  
　  
锈蚀的铁栅栏门显得异常脆弱，形同虚设，锈迹斑斑的栅栏门连门锁也没有。但其实有没有门锁都没有区别，这人迹罕至，资源缺乏的原野，别说人，野兽也少见。况且就是真的有强盗野兽，在两个纯血种面前根本不算一回事。  
　  
走入铁栅栏门的一瞬间，锥生零仿佛走入了另一个世界。  
　  
老旧的建筑亮着明亮的灯火，古朴却不陈旧的建筑看上去像是优雅闲适的隐居者。  
　  
锥生零挑眉：幻觉？  
　  
玖兰枢适时解释：“只是提前吩咐派人收拾过，里面现在没有人在。这里有固定的幻觉阵法，不需要专门有人留守也能维持效果，从外面看这就是阴森的旧宅子而已。”  
　  
提前吩咐派人收拾过？  
　  
锥生零越来越觉得，玖兰枢这次带他外出，“补偿锥生一缕”其实是个一箭双雕的借口。  
　  
锥生零看向了玖兰枢，半闭的紫眸中有着探究，“玖兰枢，你这次带我出来是为了什么，现在可以说了吧？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，却不正面回答，“再等一下，零就知道了。”  
　  
锥生零皱着眉头看着玖兰枢笑得高深莫测地越过玖兰旧宅的庭园，走向了主建筑。  
　  
锥生零其实曾经在玖兰旧宅生活过的，就是他刚成为玖兰枢后裔的那一个月。但那时候他一直活在一个隐蔽的地下室里，唯一离开那个地下室就是他逃离的时候了。  
　  
现在踏入玖兰旧宅的主体，锥生零自然是全然没有记忆的。  
　  
锥生零那皱着的眉头自走入內宅的第一步开始就没有松开过，內宅明明第一眼看着觉得不错的布置渐渐让他觉得不自在。这样的环境，还不如当初的地下室。  
　  
看着锥生零的模样，玖兰枢清浅地笑着，“內宅的布置没有变过，还是十年前的样子。那时候悠和树里没心思布置这些，这都是我布置的。”  
　  
经过提前的打扫，玖兰旧宅内部很干净，没有刻意更换改变的布局装饰非常大气，奢华而不过于张扬，整个內宅显得优雅而低调。但是不知为何，內宅给锥生零一种隐隐的深沉压抑感。仿佛一个孤独得太久的人，在慢慢变得越来越压抑，并且拒绝宣泄。  
　  
像极了玖兰始祖曾经的样子。  
　  
锥生零忽然都明白了，随即说道：“你以后如果还会回来住，我建议你那把这些布置都换一换吧。”  
　  
玖兰枢报以轻笑，“以后再说吧。”  
　  
但玖兰枢知道，在这一次以后，自己是不大可能再回这里的了。  
　  
越过门廊走入大厅，锥生零一下子坐到了沙发上。虽然对纯血种来说这样的体力消耗几乎可以忽略不计，但舟车劳顿不止是身体的疲惫，锥生零现在主要是心累。  
　  
自家弟弟那边不知道发生了什么，锥生零有些担心。  
　  
玖兰枢则自然而然地坐到了锥生零身边，“别担心，零。虽然说是二人世界，但这毕竟是他们真正意义上的第一次相处，不会出格的。而且雷米尔大人天性上是非常克制的人，他知道分寸的。”  
　  
大概……  
　  
锥生零却听不见玖兰枢内心的补充。  
　  
锥生零知道，雷米尔也许会知道分寸，但锥生一缕不知道啊。  
　  
出于对于自家弟弟性格的了解，锥生零觉得在一段这么长时间的被冷落后，说不定做出什么出格事情的会是他那个不自信又害怕再次失去什么的弟弟。  
　  
而且之前玖兰枢说的话——  
　  
【如果零也有你弟弟那么主动就好了。】  
　  
锥生零忽然重重叹了一声。  
　  
看着锥生零依然那个无法释怀的样子，玖兰枢倒没有再说什么。他径自起身走向了一旁的开放性厨房。  
　  
锥生零没有过多在意，仍在继续出神。  
　  
锥生零觉得锥生一缕其实还有些小，但自己和玖兰枢之间定下关系的时候明明比他还要小。他其实不是保守，也不是保护过度，但就是……锥生一缕和雷米尔之间的关系毫无进展，他想帮却无从下手。现在玖兰枢强行制造独处机会，锥生零既担心他们进展太快，又担心他们依然停滞不前，心中矛盾得很。  
　  
果然是失职的哥哥啊……  
　  
忽然，玖兰旧宅的古老大钟忽然响了。老式的报时钟响了十二下，锥生零这才意识到原来已经十二点了。  
　  
大厅的吊灯就在这时熄灭了，只余微弱的装饰灯。  
　  
锥生零愕然转头之间，只见玖兰枢手捧这一只托盘走了出来。  
　  
直到玖兰枢走近了，锥生零才看清，他手中托盘上有着一枚小小的装饰蜡烛。橘黄烛光旁边，一个白瓷餐盘中装着的是蔬菜汤。圆润可爱的番茄被切开后又摆回了原样，番茄周围是汤，上面还点缀着装饰的葱白。  
　  
那是锥生零最喜欢的菜式。  
　  
看着那最喜欢的蔬菜汤，锥生零竟有些不知所措。  
　  
锥生零从未曾在人前讲过这个汤，这能勾起太多过去回忆的菜式，仿佛是自锥生家惨案发生后就被深埋于心中的秘密。即使锥生零后来有做过蔬菜汤，却不再是番茄，也不再是这个样式了。  
　  
所以你到底是怎么知道的？  
　  
玖兰枢则在微笑，“生日快乐，零。”  
　  
锥生零当即怔住了。  
　  
生日？  
　  
“你怕是忘了吧？”酒红的眼波有着愉悦的笑意，玖兰枢似是带着调侃，也似是在责怪，“又忘了。”  
　  
锥生零其实不是记不住自己的生日，他只是总是无法将现实的日期和自己的生日联系在一起，所以也就总是在不知不觉中过了也没反应过来。  
　  
在玖兰枢的调侃之下，锥生零显得有些窘迫，随即随口说道：“哪有生日吃蔬菜汤的……”  
　  
这是当作礼物，还是当作蛋糕啊……  
　  
对面的纯血种却不在意，“但你喜欢，不是吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢将手中的托盘放在了沙发前的矮桌上，随即端起了那盘汤，长指拎起汤匙舀了一块番茄。不顾锥生零越来越窘迫的表情，汤匙凑到了他嘴边。玖兰枢仿佛哄小孩似的在哄锥生零张嘴，“啊……”  
　  
看着递到唇边的汤匙，锥生零觉得自己快要脸红了，“我自己来……”  
　  
锥生零伸手去接汤匙，对面那人却不松手。  
　  
抬眼之际锥生零看到玖兰枢笑得温柔，“零再不张嘴，汤就要洒了。”  
　  
汤匙争夺的微微摇晃下，汤确实快要洒了，而玖兰枢明摆着就是不会松手了。就在汤水要洒出滴落在那张一看就知道昂贵的沙发上前，锥生零终于还是败阵了。  
　  
窘迫的银发少年张嘴，喝下了那口蔬菜汤。  
　  
蔬菜汤卖相还可以，味道却不敢恭维。不能算难吃，但绝对算不上好吃。  
　  
这样的手艺也要献宝，锥生零知道玖兰枢恐怕是尽力了。但无论纯血种还是普通人类，厨艺这东西，没天赋就是没天赋，怎么练习也最多是个勉强。锥生零倒是没有挑剔，只沉默着将汤和番茄咽了下去。  
　  
开了这个头，锥生零随即一边忍受着纯血种饶有兴致的注视，一边咽下了被他一口一口喂过来的，初学者水准的蔬菜汤。直到咽下最后一口蔬菜汤，锥生零连打人的心都有了。  
　  
看着满意地放下餐具的玖兰枢，锥生零平淡开口：“别告诉我，你让我过来这里，就是特意来过生日啊。”  
　  
玖兰枢随即笑了，“是，也不是。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉。  
　  
在锥生零“说下去”的目光中，玖兰枢悠悠说道：“零的生日是其中一个原因，‘补偿’零的弟弟也是一个原因，但最重要的是，我想要给自己的过去一个有仪式感的结束。”  
　  
玖兰枢的话锥生零其实没怎么听懂，但他没有接话，只等着玖兰枢继续说。他不去过问，只等玖兰枢自己说出那些他愿意说的。  
　  
玖兰枢叹气，环视了阔别十年的旧宅，“被强行唤醒后，在这里成为另一个人活着，这本就不是我自己的选择。后来对玖兰李土的复仇，对优姬的照料，是为了向悠和树里的报恩。无论如何，他们在明知道我不是‘玖兰枢’的前提下，还给了我无忧无虑的八年童年……”  
　  
自被唤醒那一刻，到大约半年前，在发现自己的真正心思以前，“玖兰枢”会活着，都是为了他人。  
　  
“今天我会回来，最重要的一个原因，就是想在零的见证下，为这段过去好好地画上句号。”  
　  
玖兰枢其实没有特意选择锥生零的生日，只是刚好时机凑到一起了。  
　  
锥生零悄悄打量着提起过去便难免变得寂寞的玖兰枢。  
　  
画上句号吗？  
　  
结束，之后就是新的开始了。  
　  
这对于活得随性，却总是追求体面的纯血种来说，确实是挺需要仪式感的一件事吧？  
　  
锥生零微微笑了，随即想起了什么，“对了，你的生日是什么时候？”  
　  
“我？”玖兰枢一怔，“我的生日是……”  
　  
就在玖兰枢要说出某个答案的时候，他皱起了眉头，最终没有说。  
　  
锥生零轻笑，说道：“对，我是想知道‘你’的生日，而不是‘玖兰枢’的。”  
　  
玖兰枢皱起的眉头缓缓松开了，脸上还有着笑意，却多少有些落寞，“我忘了。”  
　  
千年的沉睡让这位始祖忘却了很多，包括生日这种对吸血鬼来说没有多少意义的东西。  
　  
生日，一年一次，每过一年，便老去一岁。人类一生，最多的也不过百余个生日。有意义，自然值得期待。而生命几乎静止的纯血种吸血鬼，这样的东西没有意义。  
　  
没有意义，但被锥生零问及的时候，玖兰枢还是回觉得不自在。象征生命开端的东西，他已经不记得了。  
　  
锥生零这时却很无所谓地笑了，“既然你要和过去道别，开始新的将来，那不如就把今天当成生日吧。以后我们一起过生日。”  
　  
玖兰枢抬眼看向了锥生零，“零这是打算将生日‘分’给我吗？”  
　  
锥生零没有接话，不置可否。  
　  
玖兰枢想了一下，却笑了，“如果要选一个意味着‘开始新的将来’的日子当作生日的纪念日，对我来说不是这一天呢。”  
　  
“哦？”锥生零对玖兰枢的拒绝倒没什么反应，“那是哪一天，说来听听。”  
　  
玖兰枢一副细细思量地样子，慢悠悠地说着“如果真的要选一天当作是新生的日子，我会选……”  
　  
玖兰枢说着说着，忽然靠近了锥生零。毫无防备的人就这么被突袭撞倒了，被总是随性而为的纯血种咬住了咽喉。  
　  
异样的快感中，锥生零能感觉得到自己的鲜血正在大量大量地流失。他甚至有一瞬间觉得，玖兰枢是不是想把他全身的鲜血吸干。  
　  
这样的感觉中，锥生零来不及想起反抗就被轻易压制了，身上渐渐有了怪异的触碰。他不知道玖兰枢想做什么，但他终于没有反抗，只是任由摆弄。  
　  
直到咬噬咽喉的獠牙松开了，锥生零发现自己几乎失去了所有的血，软弱无力地倚坐在了对方怀里。  
　  
近距离的酒红眼睛微微闪出红光，两人的姿态和某个时刻重合了。  
　  
“如此的过程，是血的盟约。不可毁灭的。”  
　  
锥生零愕然。  
　  
那是锥生零成为玖兰枢的纯血后裔时，他隐约听到的话。  
　  
“这是血盟誓言。”  
　  
眼前的纯血种笑得愉悦。  
　  
“如果真的要选一天当作新生纪念日，我会选真正改变我人生的那一天，也就是零成为我后裔的那一天。”  
　  
一切就是从那一天开始改变的。  
　  
轻吻着怀中虚软的少年，玖兰枢轻声说着：  
　  
“遇上零，就是我的‘新生’。”  
　  
所以说，吸血鬼这种动不动就向恋人散发勾引气息的习惯实在是让锥生零受不了。  
　  
锥生零叹气，也不知道玖兰枢是不是故意的，刚刚吸血几乎是往把他吸干里弄。现在的锥生零一下子失血过多，只有气无力地低喃：“那么可以放开我了吗？”  
　  
“不行呢，零。”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着，抱着那个难得地安静乖巧，只能嘴上不饶人的少年。  
　  
以后的人生，都要一起走，所以啊……  
　  
“再也不会放手了。”  
　  
锥生零悄悄翻了个白眼。  
　  
不过呢……  
　  
再也不会放手了呢……我也是……  
　  
锥生零也不知道玖兰枢是不是忽然学会了读心，近在咫尺的酒红眼睛里头，似水柔情溢出，几乎要将他溺毙。随后而至的是明明已经熟悉，却总是能被俘虏的亲吻。  
　  
拥抱越来越热切，长久的亲吻中气息越来越乱。陷入短暂虚弱的锥生零迷迷糊糊的，脑中乱成了一团。  
　  
甜蜜的亲吻，亲密的触碰，身体渐渐在发热。  
　  
感觉越来越不妙……  
　  
失血之中头脑混乱，昏昏沉沉的人甚至无法发现自己到底是什么时候被玖兰枢带到了地下室的。  
　  
曾经，在与玖兰枢相遇的最初那一个月，锥生零就是在这隔绝了声音气味的地下室里被毫无保留地照顾着，喂养着。  
　  
但那时的他一心想着要逃，而现在……  
　  
玖兰枢这时候不选择卧房而选择这里，实在是恶趣味……  
　  
耳鬓厮磨间，肢体相缠，缠绕出最诱人的快乐。  
　  
擅长各种诱惑手段的纯血种在渐渐沦陷的少年耳边拿气息在勾引，“零，这一次我们索性多待几天吧。‘新婚’之后，还没有‘蜜月’呢……”  
　  
然而明明在玖兰枢的诱惑下总是无力抵抗，锥生零这时却依然倔强地开口拒绝：“不……我不放心一缕，我要回去……”  
　  
“哦？”  
　  
听到恋人在这种时侯还记挂着别人，玖兰枢轻笑着在他的耳垂上咬了一口。  
　  
对方忽然放纵，锥生零脑中仿佛有什么轮番炸开。刚刚被吸走几乎全部鲜血，他现在陷入了虚弱，根本无法躲避，只能正面承受一切。似有漫天烟火的光，绚丽到目不暇接，根本无力再招架其他。  
　  
身体在更恶质的逗弄下越来越热，如果不是锥生零确信那蔬菜汤没问题，他甚至要怀疑玖兰枢给自己下了药。  
　  
暧昧的耳语忽然传来。  
　  
“要不这样吧，零……到明天早上，你要是下得了床……我就让你回去……”  
　  
“你在……自说自话什么……唔……住手，禽兽……”  
　  
玖兰枢并不介意这样的称呼，他甚至乐于将这当成是情趣，“对象是你的话，我不介意承认呢……”  
　  
锥生零渐渐有些头痛，迷迷糊糊之际唇上再次印上了吻。柔软的亲吻带着熟悉的血腥，幽兰气息的纯血充斥口腔。  
　  
主动咽下一口口哺过来的纯血，锥生零渐渐恢复了力气。  
　  
力气是恢复了，气息和思绪却都在热切的亲吻与接触中越来越乱了。  
　  
锥生零发现自己渐渐被玖兰枢潜移默化地改变着。  
　  
在那个面对他时可以任性，可以脆弱，可以信任，可以依赖的人面前，一直以来克制与隐忍渗透于所有行动中的人心防变得薄弱了。  
　  
最艰难的时刻已经过去了，既然如此，偶尔放下心中的种种牵挂，稍微活得自在随性一些，也未尝不可。  
　  
咽下最后一口纯血以后，被袭击的人在坏心眼的行动中终于狠狠解脱。明明刚刚还在拒绝，手臂却已经抱上了袭击者的背，直到那个人也终于沦陷。混乱的气息在交融，一如早已契合的心。  
　  
他其实从未输给过欲望，他不过是输给了信任，输给了玖兰枢。  
　  
直到热烈的缠绕结束，玖兰枢看着怀中渐渐变得坦率的亲密恋人。  
　  
“说起来，零的生日过了。那么，新的一年……不对……”  
　  
玖兰枢抬手理了理锥生零的额发，在他额心印上了一吻。  
　  
“以后的每一年，多多指教了。”  
　  
少年慵懒地闭上的眼这时张开了，他悄悄笑了。  
　  
嗯，多多指教了……  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：零的生日官方没有数据，这里也没有写出准确日期。  
　  
　


	209. 番外-旅程

番外 - 旅程  
　  
太阳升起以前，世界依然一片黑暗。  
　  
一处山峰的断崖边有一间孤零零的小屋，山风凛冽，呼啸着轻易寻到了简陋石头小屋的缝隙，随后肆无忌惮地钻入。  
　  
冷空气打扰了还在入睡的少年。  
　  
锥生一缕张开眼睛的时候，天还没有亮。  
　  
身侧的位置空了。  
　  
锥生一缕缓缓半闭了眼，皱起了眉头。  
　  
来到这个地方是在一个月以前，本来不曾打算逗留，却因为计划赶不上变化，意想不到地留了很久。  
　  
锥生一缕在完成黑主学园的学业后就离开了，他拒绝了哥哥，玖兰枢，以及黑主灰阎等等所有人的资助，和雷米尔开始四处旅行。“亲眼看遍这个世界”的日子，他们不知不觉地已经过了四年。  
　  
自从灵魂和雷米尔同化，锥生一缕的身体就“静止”了。他变得和雷米尔一样不需要进食。但即使不需要，他还是可以进食的，而其实雷米尔也一样。  
　  
这四年里，锥生一缕要求雷米尔学习以人类的方法和他一起以劳动获得生活所需的金钱，也学习和人类一样享受以劳动所得换取的衣食住行。  
　  
他要求他不能使用能力，不能隐藏身形，两个人如同普通人类一样开始结伴前行。他要他陪在自己身边，经历普通人类会经历的一切，欣赏美景，品尝美食，一步一步地踏上旅途。  
　  
行走一段时间后他们便会逗留，赚取旅行费用，然后再踏上下一段旅程。堕天使偶尔也会悄悄离开一小段时间，完成一两个契约，获取他们活着真正需要的能量。  
　  
一开始，不粘人间烟火的堕天使在接触人类世界时，显得非常笨拙，非常格格不入。有人问过锥生一缕，毫无生活经验的雷米尔是不是从哪里离家出走的不知民间疾苦的富家公子，引了很多尴尬和笑话。  
　  
直到这样的日子过了一两个月，雷米尔身上才渐渐有了些“人味”。锥生一缕知道，那个看似窘迫的堕天使其实觉得这样的日子很有趣。  
　  
就这样，他们过了四年走走停停的日子。  
　  
这样的日子平淡又不平凡，没有风浪，却多姿多彩。  
　  
本该是美好满足的生活，锥生一缕始终有着一些遗憾。  
　  
一直以来，似乎都是锥生一缕在要求，雷米尔在配合。  
　  
这样的情况和四年前几乎没有改变。  
　  
雷米尔从不主动要求锥生一缕主动为他做什么，面对锥生一缕所有的要求，他都不曾拒绝，全然配合。有时候面对锥生一缕赌气的故意无理取闹时，他也都只会妥协。沉默地包容一切。  
　  
除了四年前初体验的隔天，几乎擦枪走火的那一次，克制至极的堕天使几乎不曾主动要求和锥生一缕发生什么。  
　  
锥生一缕有时会觉得，是不是一直只有自己在需要对方？  
　  
四年里，他们有过太多次，但几乎每一次都是锥生一缕先主动的。雷米尔为数不多的几次主动开始，也是在与锥生一缕亲吻时误以为热情的少年在邀请。  
　  
每一次锥生一缕都很投入，投入地去感受对方失控时的强势，投入地去感受被狠狠需要着的感觉。他以为只要让他足够沉溺迷恋，他就会显露更多的感情。然而激情过后，他却依然将所有欲望压抑得波澜不惊。  
　  
在这四年之间，他们似乎已经变得非常亲密，但又似乎一切都没有变过。  
　  
没有多少私心的人从不要求锥生一缕为他做什么，不再观察灵魂的人也不懂锥生一缕到底想要什么。  
　  
过度的温柔与纵容，让心底深处渴望着强势感情的锥生一缕始终有着遗憾。  
　  
然而锥生一缕不知道的是，这一切在一个月前有了转机。  
　  
在上一段旅程中，锥生一缕听说三天后所在地一山之隔的邻镇有一年一度的烟火节。恰逢雷米尔离开了，他要去完成他短暂的契约。由于时间紧迫，既不想错过热闹，又不想带头破坏自己定下的规矩，孤身一人的锥生一缕最终决定走近道。  
　  
然后，意外便发生了。  
　  
孤身进山的少年，着凉了。  
　  
时间静止的身体不老不死，这让锥生一缕完全没有想到自己居然还会生病。  
　  
而且他更没想到，看似小事情的病，竟一下子一发不可收拾。  
　  
锥生一缕就这么在寒冷而人迹罕至的山中晕倒了。  
　  
醒来之后，他就发现自己躺在了这来历不明的简陋石屋里。黑洞洞的小屋没有窗，门看得出是临急制作出来挡风的木头门，床只是在干草上铺了一件外套。  
　  
全身提不起一丝力气的锥生一缕马上看到了坐在床边的雷米尔，一向温柔体贴的青年十分明显地在生气。  
　  
多年来，雷米尔总是没什么表情的脸上渐渐有了笑容，尤其是面对锥生一缕的时候。但这时，雷米尔再次对锥生一缕皱起了眉头，“不要再这样了。”  
　  
本觉得对方有些大惊小怪的少年从对方口中得知自己已经高烧昏睡四天四夜以后彻底没了底气。  
　  
然而锥生一缕明明没什么底气，却还是死鸭子嘴硬地轻声嘟囔，“我只是刚好不走运而已……”  
　  
然而这样的话却让对方更生气了。  
　  
雷米尔俯身靠近了锥生一缕，伸手将那心虚地别过的脸转了回来，琥珀金逼视着琉璃紫，“我说，不要再这样了。”  
　  
锥生一缕彻底怔住了。  
　  
雷米尔语气强硬，不容拒绝，“不可以有下一次。”  
　  
看那少年呆呆地点头以后，恢复平静的雷米尔才起了身，在别处取来了什么。  
　  
直到雷米尔重新坐回床边，锥生一缕看到他一边手上拿着的简陋石碗里装着清水，另一边手上的竟是一颗胶囊药丸。  
　  
锥生一缕随即又是一怔，“这是什么……”  
　  
雷米尔平静开口：“药。”  
　  
锥生一缕皱眉，“我当然知道是药，我是问哪来的药。”  
　  
只见雷米尔又皱起了眉头，“找你哥哥要的。”  
　  
“你去找零了？”锥生一缕随即瞪大了眼，“我不是说了，不准用能力吗？”  
　  
雷米尔眉头皱得更紧了，“特殊情况，不能管那些。”  
　  
锥生一缕却不买账，“什么叫做不能管那些？你明明答应过了……”  
　  
本在生气的锥生一缕忽然说不下去了，眼前那人一双金瞳里的情绪非常复杂，而且任何一种都能引起锥生一缕的心虚。  
　  
雷米尔静静地看着锥生一缕，看了很久很久，久得让锥生一缕想转开视线。  
　  
“从我们灵魂同化那时候开始，这段时间以来你似乎一直都没有发觉……你如果受了严重的伤，即使身体痊愈，也是会留下伤痕的。”  
　  
锥生一缕顿住了，他确实没有发觉。到这时候细细想起，他才发现自己已经四年没受过什么大伤了。他这才明白过来，他竟被这样细致地保护了这长的时间而不自知。  
　  
他其实一直都被重视着，只是他察觉不到。  
　  
看到锥生一缕顿住，雷米尔叹气。  
　  
“你只是时间静止了，你不会老，但也是会生病的。我没有治愈的能力，必须要用最快的方法拿到药。虽然你始终会自愈，但我做不到就这样看着你一直昏迷下去。”  
　  
这样的情形下，锥生一缕之前要求的那些规矩，雷米尔不得不违反。  
　  
在这四天的时间里，一般时候还好，一旦雷米尔陷入暂时的失明，他就只能紧握着锥生一缕的手，时刻关注着。从容地活过漫长岁月的人，却在这样的情形下感到了深深的无能为力。  
　  
眼前的少年没有接话，雷米尔继续说了下去：  
　  
“有药的情况下，你还昏迷了四天。不用药，你觉得你会昏迷多久？你觉得，我可以忍多久？”  
　  
锥生一缕最终败阵了，眼前的人既有不得不破坏承诺的负罪，也有对疾病无力解救的自责。本来危急的情形下，那样的要求就是该让步的，这样的情形下还去指责他的话，锥生一缕都觉得自己过于无理取闹了。  
　  
看着眼前那个无话可说的少年，雷米尔轻叹一声，终于松开了眉头，“吃药。”  
　  
锥生一缕没来得及伸手取药，却见雷米尔忽然将药丸放入了口中，随后又将另一只手中的水蓄进了嘴中。然后，那张脸开始无限放大。  
　  
温软之物乘少年惊愕之际撬开贝齿，药丸顺着温热水流缓缓渡入。  
　  
锥生一缕彻底僵了，忘了要吞咽，口腔中的软物竟开始往他的舌上缠，引导着“无法主动吞咽”的他咽下药丸。不自在的轻轻挣扎被一下子彻底禁锢，脑后托上了大手，口腔中的引导不曾停止。  
　  
直到锥生一缕回神，他终于乖乖咽下了药丸。  
　  
唇瓣分开之际锥生一缕才明白发生了什么。  
　  
之前四天锥生一缕都在昏迷，那段时间里雷米尔恐怕都是用这样的方法喂药喂水的。  
　  
现在这个人这是一时反应不过来他已经醒了吗？  
　  
雷米尔也确实是在看到锥生一缕发红的脸时，脑筋才转过了弯。一下子坐直了身体的青年脸上微微有些发窘，刚刚的强硬彻底没了踪影。  
　  
雷米尔转开视线，轻声开口：“接下来你先不要到处跑，好好休息。”  
　  
就这样，锥生一缕在这小石屋里休养下来了。  
　  
他安安静静地看着那个人在身边守着，看他隔三差五查看自己的情况，感受无微不至又隐隐不安的呵护。  
　  
接下来的几天，锥生一缕的身体在配合治疗和安心休养中渐渐恢复。  
　  
然而到几天过去以后，锥生一缕明明已经康复了，雷米尔却一直没有结束这次休息的打算。  
　  
自知有错在先，锥生一缕没有主动要求启程。而且他隐约觉得，雷米尔留在这里，也许是有别的原因的。  
　  
就这样一直过了一个月。  
　  
直到这寻常又不寻常的一天，每天都在雷米尔怀里入睡，又在他怀里醒来的锥生一缕，他被山风冷醒了。  
　  
身侧的位置空了。  
　  
锥生一缕悄悄起了身，裹上外套走出了石屋。  
　  
简陋的小石屋建在一座不算高的山上，建在了山顶的断崖旁，上下山只有一条险峻小路。唯一能称道的是山景，但美中不足的是，远处的山有着一道突兀的垂直断崖，温婉连绵的山仿佛被一刀两断地分出了一个天斩缺口。  
　  
什么样的人会住在这里？雷米尔又是怎么知道这里的？  
　  
出门只走了两步，锥生一缕便看到了雷米尔。  
　  
雷米尔背对锥生一缕，静静地站在崖边。  
　  
黎明前漆黑的天幕下，他独自一人沉默站立着，安安静静地与周围融为了一体。  
　  
过去的几年里，雷米尔与世界的格格不入让锥生一缕曾不止一次清晰感觉到，这个人原本就不属于人间。  
　  
从那神圣的领域堕落，他有……后悔过吗？  
　  
正自胡思乱想，眼前那人忽然回头了。  
　  
雷米尔看着锥生一缕，微微笑了，“不多睡一会儿？”  
　  
难道要直接告诉他，他不见了，自己睡不着吗？  
　  
锥生一缕没有接话，他只缓缓走到了雷米尔身边，轻轻岔开了话题，“这里到底是什么地方？”  
　  
雷米尔转身替锥生一缕细细扣上了外套的扣子，他没有多想什么，直接回答：“在很多很多年以前，这个断崖是这个区域的先知接受使者传达神旨的地方，这个小屋是先知们可以暂时等待的休息地。神不再干涉人间以后，先知们的作用也消失了，但这种等待用的房子留了下来。”  
　  
得亏远古的建筑多是石头组成，宗教流传的时间也久，世界各地留存了不少这样的先知小屋。只为做歇脚等待的简陋小屋，本就不是用来住人的。  
　  
雷米尔忽然叹气，“发现你晕倒了的时候，这里是我能想得到的，距离最近又可以落脚的地方，幸好它还在。”  
　  
如果它已经不在了……  
　  
雷米尔的无力感又加了一分。  
　  
听着这样的解释，锥生一缕能感觉到他的不安，但此刻他更在意的是别的事。  
　  
他一下子皱起了眉头。  
　  
接受神旨的地方？  
　  
那么，他离开小屋来到崖边，是为了……  
　  
锥生一缕心情隐隐低落，声音变得有些轻，“天都还没有亮，你在这里做什么？”  
　  
雷米尔却没察觉锥生一缕的胡思乱想，不知缘由地，他难得没有回答那少年的问题。他转开了视线，一双金瞳静静看向远方斩断山脉的突兀断崖。  
　  
原因不明的沉默。  
　  
在这不合时宜的时候。  
　  
就在这时，天边渐渐显出鱼肚的青白，远处天斩断崖的底部慢慢显出更明亮的光。  
　  
锥生一缕的心此时却明亮不起来，他轻声开口，拉回忽然走神的雷米尔的思绪，“其实，你知道的吧，我早就已经恢复了。这段时间我们还留在这里，是为了什么？”  
　  
雷米尔回头看他，笑了。  
　  
多年以来，锥生一缕第一次见他如此明显雀跃地笑。  
　  
少年愣神的当下，雷米尔说：“我想让你看些东西。”  
　  
锥生一缕一怔，“看什么？”  
　  
雷米尔笑意更盛了，他抬手指向了远方，“日出。”  
　  
“日出有什么好看的……”  
　  
锥生一缕嘟囔着看向了雷米尔指的方向。  
　  
只一瞬间，他彻底怔住了。  
　  
近处的天空还是深蓝颜色，接近那温婉连绵的山脉以上的部分则是青白色的，然而那突兀断崖的底部，亮起了最纯净的光。  
　  
淡橘颜色如曼妙罗纱慢慢从山脉与天空的交界伸展开去，纯白的曙光从几乎垂直的断崖透了出来，一束束直射的光线沿着天然的缝隙进入，照耀一方。  
　  
渐渐，山脉边沿处橘色的光开始变得更亮，变幻的橙黄，玫红越来越淡，却越来越亮。各种耀眼的光染上了天空的云层，仿佛只是一刹那之间，千万道霞光在那葱郁的树林上空铺开了。  
　  
日出处明亮的纯白断崖连接天空，如同直通天国的阶梯，万丈光芒穿过断崖缝隙，照亮山峰遮挡后的一片树林，如同铺开了生命蓬勃的地毯。  
　  
仿佛神的使者即将降临。  
　  
锥生一缕说不出话了，他终于明白为什么这里会是神的使者向先知传达旨意的地方了。  
　  
看着使者在这样的情景降临人间，凡人恐怕都会生出敬畏，向往，景仰，崇拜。  
　  
之前昏迷后刚苏醒的锥生一缕暗暗有惋惜过，他们错过了邻镇的烟火节，现在他实在太庆幸他们错过了。  
　  
锥生一缕仍沉浸在这美到极致的景色里还没回神，身边的人忽然开口了。  
　  
“这个地方，这样的日出一年只有一次，太阳会在山缝正中升起。”  
　  
锥生一缕回神，转脸便看到了青年如水的温柔笑意。  
　  
看到锥生一缕如此喜欢自己想让他看的事物，雷米尔很开心，“一缕，这段日子你一直带我到处去看的那些你认为美的事物，我都很喜欢。所以我也想让你看看，我记忆中最美丽的那些东西。”  
　  
锥生一缕本来还有些愣愣的，却在听到雷米尔的话以后一下子醒透了。  
　  
锥生一缕轻轻皱起了眉头，“那你为什么不叫醒我？一年只有一次的话，如果我今天睡过头了……”  
　  
雷米尔故意留了那么多天就是为了让一缕看日出，但他会醒来完全是偶然。  
　  
如果因为没有这偶然的醒来而错过了……雷米尔是打算就这么若无其事地让它错过吗？  
　  
雷米尔倒不介意，“你睡得正好，不想打扰。”  
　  
少睡一会儿又不会怎么样。一年一次的奇观，和天天都能睡的懒觉，在他看来，竟然是睡懒觉更重要吗？  
　  
锥生一缕心中嘀咕。  
　  
山风依然有些冷，眼前的少年忽然被吹得一下瑟缩，雷米尔随即上前，将少年拥入了怀中。大手摩挲着瑟缩的手臂后背，雷米尔默默为他取暖，“这样的日出以后还会有，我们可以再来，以后有的是机会。”  
　  
以后有的是机会……  
　  
所以，他根本没有打算过离开……  
　  
刚刚看到堕天使独站在崖边，那一瞬的不安不过是杞人忧天。  
　  
锥生一缕心头渐渐暖了，但随即而起的是某个再也不想忽视，再也不想只是等他开窍的问题。  
　  
锥生一缕抬头直视着那个人，“可是，如果这一次真的错过了，之后你还会开口要我再来这个地方吗？”  
　  
面对少年的问话，雷米尔沉默了。  
　  
这个地方偏僻，险峻，而且曾让锥生一缕生病，昏迷。没有必要的话，雷米尔确实不会再来，更不会要求锥生一缕来了。  
　  
锥生一缕静静看着那个总是沉默的人，“你不会说的吧？这段时间以来，你从不要求我做什么，更不会要求我为你做什么。”  
　  
雷米尔微微颔首，慢慢说道：“我不希望让你为难。”  
　  
多么温柔的人。  
　  
然而锥生一缕并不需要这样完全放任的温柔，“你不说，又怎么知道我会为难？”  
　  
就是因为雷米尔不知道，而且不希望让锥生一缕为难，所以才索性要求也不会提。暗自决定不再观察对方灵魂以后，猜不透对方的不止锥生一缕一个。他们的相处在很长一段时间里都过于小心翼翼，能在一起已经是天大的机缘巧合，谁都不敢轻易要求更多。  
　  
就这样，他们一直只是在猜。  
　  
猜对方需要什么，猜对方不能接受什么。  
　  
过于小心翼翼，结果就是什么都不做，什么都不说。  
　  
之前的生病让锥生一缕发现，雷米尔其实一直暗地里小心翼翼地呵护着他。明明可以开口提醒，明确要求的，他却始终不愿意他为了安全而放弃有可能危险的旅程。他宁愿独对所有无力感，也不愿意让锥生一缕为难，他默默承担了护他周全的所有有可能的风险。  
　  
锥生一缕一直希望能和雷米尔心有灵犀，可以嘴上不说，却能明了对方需要什么。但从不猜人心思，只直接观察灵魂的雷米尔在答应不再观察对方灵魂以后，再也看不透他想要什么了。  
　  
锥生一缕不想再这样下去，“以后不会再让你猜了，我希望怎么样，我会直接告诉你的。”  
　  
既然你看不透，那我就原原本本告诉你。  
　  
看着那有些愕然的青年，锥生一缕说着：“所以，你希望怎么样，你也要告诉我……我们不要再继续这样互相猜下去了。”  
　  
那么难得的机会才在一起了，不该在如此下去了。  
　  
直视着那双渐渐迷茫的金瞳，锥生一缕讲述着他的渴望：“与其这样不开口，只能猜着发现各自想让对方做什么，还不如像之前那样。你强硬一点告诉我，你希望我做什么，希望我不做什么……”  
　  
你不希望我做的，我就不去做，这样就不会有意外。这样，你就不需要再面对那些可以避免的无力感了。  
　  
身为传达神意旨，雷米尔一直只讲述别人对别人的要求。没有多少私心的使者，这样的情况从前不曾遇到过。  
　  
有人想知道他在想什么，有人愿意聆听他的需要。  
　  
雷米尔怔忡不已，“可是我之前的语气和态度都有些……”  
　  
锥生一缕却打断了他的话，“我更喜欢那样，总比什么都不说的好……你的所有想法，直接告诉我，答应不答应那是之后的事……我又不会观察灵魂，你不说，我怎么知道你在想什么？”  
　  
雷米尔从没想过对方的要求其实如此简单，却又这么难以做到。有人愿意为他付出，这是他不可求，也不曾求的。他不要求旁人为自己付出什么，不是因为不渴望，不过是不曾渴望。自诞生以来就是如此，不知道原来可以要求他人为自己付出。那“无私”的习惯已经根深蒂固，这是一时三刻难以改变的。  
　  
雷米尔看着怀中少年坚定仰视的那双紫眸，他难得地有些不自在，“我……尽量……”  
　  
锥生一缕看着那个人局促又认真的表情，忽然觉得这样很有趣，随即笑道：“那么，现在，我要你告诉我，你到底有什么想让我做的？”  
　  
雷米尔皱起了眉头，依其所言极认真地想了好一会儿，说道：“你……你其实不是很强，我不在的时候，就不要到处乱跑吧。”  
　  
锥生一缕笑着缩回他的怀中取暖，“嗯。”  
　  
得了这简单的应答，容易满足的人忽然发现要求被答应的感觉真的很不错。  
　  
堕天使随即继续补充，他将一直以来觉得这个少年不甚上心的问题说了出来：“你虽然很警惕，但那些主动接近你的人，还是不要接触太多的好。他们当中……有不少是居心不良的。”  
　  
原来他还会介意这些的啊……  
　  
锥生一缕乐了，将脸埋在了对方颈窝，勾着唇角随口应着，“嗯。”  
　  
开了个好头，雷米尔自然地继续说道：“你肠胃也不好，不要因为贪一时口舌之欲，让身体难受。”  
　  
“嗯，但是……”  
　  
一向没什么要求的雷米尔轻易就能满足，锥生一缕却不是。  
　  
锥生一缕抬头，看着那个有些不解的木头，随即微笑开口提醒：“只有这些吗？你说的这些都是为了我的啊……雷，就没有什么只是你自己想要的？”  
　  
恰逢朝霞照上了锥生一缕的脸，微笑少年的眉眼睫毛，脸颊嘴唇都镀上了柔和的暖色。  
　  
看着那缓缓开合的唇，原来没有什么想要的青年忽然有些看愣了。  
　  
刚好被问到这样的问题，总是诚实过头的人直接心中所想说了出来：  
　  
“我想吻你……”  
　  
锥生一缕一愣，随后轻轻喷笑。  
　  
“嗯。”  
　

————  
　  
爪：一直各自不知道对方在想什么，跨服恋爱的雷缕终于圆满了～  
　


	210. 番外-囚徒

番外 - 囚徒  
　  
时近傍晚，白天的课程已经结束。放学后的黑主学园庭园渐渐热闹起来了。  
　  
相对地，行政楼慢慢静了。  
　  
这时坐在黑主学园的理事长室沙发上，锥生零看着端坐在办公椅上的那个人。  
　  
“师父葬到了猎人公墓，这是师父要求的。”  
　  
从锥生零口中得知夜刈十牙的死讯时，黑主灰阎并没有太惊讶。  
　  
对于人类来说，时间永远是不可打败的残酷敌人。  
　  
即使是排行NO.1的猎人，也输给了悠悠五十年。  
　  
夜刈十牙是寿终正寝，去世的时候已经八十多岁高寿。从猎人们年轻时身体的损耗，和人类的平均寿命看，活到那个年纪已经非常难得了。连他的大徒弟鹰宫海斗也没拼过他，在数年前就离世了。  
　  
不同的是，鹰宫海斗有妻有儿，虽不是儿孙满堂的程度，也是有亲人送行的。  
　  
而夜刈十牙，他没有妻子，更没有后代。他一生也只教了两个正式的徒弟。大徒弟鹰宫海斗曾当上新猎人协会的骨干，退出后隐居了，平平淡淡地安享晚年。小徒弟幼年坎坷，后来则是际遇非凡，所幸因缘际会之间最终也是得到了安稳。  
　  
在夜刈十牙最后的那段日子里，照料他的就是他的小徒弟锥生零。  
　  
故意没有再通知任何人来见最后一面，夜刈十牙走的时候似乎是无牵无挂的。  
　  
锥生零知道，假如不是师父有遗言要转达，他大概不会联系上他吧？  
　  
他不会想让重视的人看着他离开。  
　  
夜刈十牙在年纪老迈以后就离开了猎人协会，从此隐居，再没有踏足猎人城镇。但猎人公墓却是在猎人城镇内的，为什么到头来夜刈十牙会选在这里，锥生零感到疑惑。  
　  
“嗯……”  
　  
听着锥生零说的话，黑主灰阎随口应了。  
　  
他大概明白锥生零的意思。  
　  
夜刈十牙离开协会以后，黑主灰阎再也没见过他，两人之间似乎发生过什么，忽然成了老死不相往来的状态。而直到今天，他们是真的不可能再见了。  
　  
锥生零是希望黑主灰阎能放下心结，无论如何也“见一面”吧？  
　  
然而在黑主灰阎的沉默中，锥生零却补了一句：  
　  
“理事长，告诉你师父葬在哪里不是我的决定，是师父自己要求的。”  
　  
黑主灰阎听到这句话狠狠一怔。  
　  
离开理事长室以前，锥生零将一个纸袋放在了黑主灰阎的办公桌上。  
　  
理事长室内就这么安静了很久很久，直到天色已经开始转黑了，黑主灰阎才终于打开了那个纸袋。  
　  
纸袋几乎没有重量，里面的东西也是，那只是一根早已发黄的绳子。  
　  
天色已晚，理事长室没有开灯，借着窗外校道的路灯，黑主灰阎还是看清了那根绳子。  
　  
他彻底陷入了沉默。  
　  
四十年前，新猎人协会和新元老院有一次联合的宴会，只因人类与吸血鬼互不侵犯的双向管理终于写入规章。  
　  
这一切能成功的基础是新猎人协会在新元老院技术担当的蓝堂一族全力协助下，成功研制出了让吸血鬼因子最大程度沉睡的源金属武器。新的源金属武器不仅对原人类吸血鬼LevelD，LevelE有效，甚至能让天生吸血鬼LevelC，LevelB在一段时间内变得和人类无异。  
　  
在“人类和吸血鬼互不侵犯”的内容写入两方组织的规章以后，无论哪一方触犯；无论猎人还是吸血鬼，无论各自群体还是群体之间，如果出现互相造成恶意伤害的情况，等待他们的将是两大组织联合的审判和制裁。  
　  
猎人们的主职不再是不分青红皂白地猎杀LevelE，而是助LevelE恢复理智。新的源金属武器能让LevelE的吸血鬼因子在之后的数年里沉睡，让他们重新恢复成人类，之后就是跟踪监管治疗。如果控制得好，LevelE也能以拥有理智的人类状态活到寿终正寝，他们的后代也基本不会出现异常。  
　  
和平共存的最大基础终于稳固了，这一切终于可以称上大局已定。  
　  
这样的前提下，两大组织联合举办了宴会。  
　  
如此让人高兴的局面下，夜刈十牙难得地喝醉了。也许是因为心中对某个人单方面的承诺终于有了成果，黑主灰阎也喝了个微醺。  
　  
就在这样的一个夜晚，发生了那最不应该的荒唐之事。  
　  
血液里的酒精成了助燃料，烈焰焚烧一切。  
　  
一开始是疼痛，痛得让他浑身痉挛，他知道对方其实也不好受。  
　  
有那么一刻，他希望对方弄痛自己，越痛越好，痛到可以清醒才好。  
　  
然而一切都不如所想，熬过那些疼痛以后是比疼痛更让人难堪而真实感觉，于某事没有多少经验的两人只能正面迎接那些感觉。  
　  
接下来便是荒唐的追逐，沉溺，无言放纵。  
　  
其实刚开始不久酒精就已经失效了，心知肚明的两人却假装不知，借着这恐怕以后都不会再有的唯一机会，自欺欺人地抵死沉沦。  
　  
不存在柔情蜜意，不存在呢喃软语，甚至不曾呼唤彼此的名字。这不是什么身心交融的温存，两个各自有着顾虑的成年男人只不过以酒精为借口越过了底线，不计后果地纠缠。  
　  
深知清醒以后一切就都要结束，这一夜仿佛一场至死方休，恨不得同归于尽的较量。  
　  
他那个时候非常害怕，怕自己脑中冒出她的影子。  
　  
对于他单方面的承诺，建立学园也好，让两族和平共存也好，通通都是为了她。而只在那一刻，心中念念不忘的承诺成了桎梏，成了自己施加于自己身上的诅咒。  
　  
“忘了吧，至少今晚……”  
　  
那时候他听到他是那样说的。  
　  
一直以为他过于死心眼，原来他什么都知道……  
　  
他是猎人，而他是吸血鬼。  
　  
他是生命短暂的人类，而他是不会衰老的怪物。  
　  
他没有牵挂可以说走就走，而他却已经扛起重担不能洒脱放下。  
　  
直到一切都结束，本以为彼此都不会说出任何没有可能的假如的。  
　  
然而夜刈十牙还是说了。  
　  
“你还欠我一件事……”  
　  
那是多年前的大战时应下的一个空头许诺。  
　  
“等哪一天你能放下了，来找我。”  
　  
自此，分道扬镳。  
　  
他们一人继续东奔西走于猎杀破坏平衡之人的战场，一人则继续为人类和吸血鬼之间的和平成为桥梁。  
　  
他若能放下，便用新型源金属武器恢复人类的身份，去和他度过短暂的余生。他若放不下，便继续守着这刚确立规则的新世界，守着那所学园，和他老死不相往来。  
　  
结果，黑主灰阎继续守在了黑主学园，一守便是四十年。  
　  
他知道，要卸下那个担子，不是一朝一夕的事，人类之身的夜刈十牙不可能等得到那一天。  
　  
而黑主学园也好，和平共存的新世界也好，曾只是他对他人的承诺，但多年以来也已经成为了他自己的愿望。  
　  
同时也成了他的枷锁。  
　  
为了这多年的心愿，他就无法决绝地抛下一切，只去和某人共度短暂余生。那早已肩负起的重担，需要的是漫长的时间。  
　  
无法舍弃的心愿成了牢狱，在心中将自己囚禁。  
　  
看着手中那发黄的绳子，黑主灰阎叹气。  
　  
夜刈十牙的遗物，竟是多年前那个夜晚悄悄取走的一根发绳。  
　  
他的墓地没有选在偏僻隐蔽的山林，而是能明确知道的地点。还特意联系上了徒弟，让他转告这个信息。  
　  
多年以前他就给了他一个可以放下重担，卸下枷锁，得到解脱的理由。  
　  
即使如今他已经不在了，依然有效。  
　  
黑主灰阎曾以为夜刈十牙是无论如何等不到的，但现在他却发现，他原来早就已经下定了决心，不可能等不到。  
　  
他尊重他的心愿，也坚持自己的等待。  
　  
等哪一天能放下了……  
　  
等哪一天他能从自困的囚笼中走出来了……  
　  
握着手中被对方珍藏的发绳，黑主灰阎静静合上了眼。  
　  
“会的。”  
　  
谢谢你还愿意等，谢谢。  
　  
　  
————  
　  
爪：写最后那篇枢零番外的时候提到这对，觉得不好混在一起，所以单独提出来了。  
　  
不知道有没有人嗑这一对。看我忽然挑明，猝不及防地飞刀，然后抱头逃跑～


	211. 番外-心结（全文完）

番外 - 心结  
　  
沧海桑田，时移世易。  
　  
时间据说是最厉害的魔法师，它可以抹平狰狞的伤口，可以消磨刻骨的仇恨，可以化解重重的猜忌，也可以滋养美满的爱情。但其实，时间也是最残忍的刽子手，它能将生离变成死别，不可挽留。  
　  
这一天，黑主学园来了一位稀客，他同时还是故人。  
　  
那人的外貌自五十年前便停留在了十七岁少年的状态，高挑的身材和沉稳的气质让他看起来更像二十来岁的青年。不过假如他重新穿上黑主学园那样式数十年不变的制服，认识他的人就会发现，他的外表是真的完全没有变过。  
　  
但黑主学园内认得他的人已经没几个了。  
　  
由于某些原因，黑主学园有过两次大改建。多年不曾回来，这位故人几乎认不出黑主学园的内部结构了，即使能感应到要找的人在哪里，他也不知道路该怎么绕。不过是一次探访，他不想动用能力，将场面弄得太过紧张，他此刻只凭着稀薄的记忆寻路绕道前行。  
　  
要见的人在行政楼，行政楼……怎么走？  
　  
这个相貌出众又行迹犹豫的校外人马上引起了来往学生们的注意。  
　  
“请问，有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
　  
一声软糯的女声响起，锥生零骤然转头。  
　  
那是个亚麻色头发绑着双马尾辫，墨绿眸子，戴着眼镜的少女。那害羞腼腆的模样锥生零看着觉得有些眼熟，随后他便看到了她的名牌，上面写着“新藤妙子”。  
　  
被陌生人这样沉默看着，新藤妙子有些紧张，“你，你好，我是黑主学园日间部的风纪委员。我，我看到你好像不太认识路，我想我也许能帮你……”  
　  
看到眼前娇弱无害的风纪委员，锥生零忽然有些欣慰。  
　  
一瞬的走神之后，锥生零微微颔首，“我想找黑主理事长，能请你告诉我行政楼怎么走吗？”  
　  
新藤妙子被锥生零那若有若无的笑意荡得脸皮控制不住地发红，“那个……去行政楼的路有点绕，如果不介意，我可以带路。”  
　  
锥生零也不推脱，只轻声应道：“谢谢。”  
　  
就在行人学生的注目下，锥生零跟在了新藤妙子身后，往校道前方走去。  
　  
一路上碰见的学生穿的都是黑色的日间部制服，想来还未到傍晚，夜间部的学生们大概还在月之寮蒙头大睡。  
　  
黑主学园夜间部还在办学。  
　  
五十年前，学园发生了一次重大事件，在很多人都以为学园想必办不下去的时候，学园在多方支持下维持了下去。夜间部学生在正常地进行着新生更替，吸血鬼们如同普通人类，在结束高中学业以后走上升学或就业的路。而经历过那次传说中事件的日间部学生也早已徐徐老去，更有不少已经不在人世。  
　  
五十年，无论日间部还是夜间部，都已一代新人换旧人。  
　  
然而五十年间有一个一直不变的情况——  
　  
每天傍晚维持风纪的那个身影。  
　  
人还是那个人，但五十年前的风纪委员，现在据说已经是训导主任了。  
　  
五十年间，吸血鬼的存在逐步被人类知晓，也开始被部分人类接受。  
　  
而黑主学园，黑主灰阎在三十年前正式对外公开了夜间部学生是吸血鬼的事实。  
　  
人类和吸血鬼的秘密已经被公开，也就是为了打破隔离，融合共存的过渡，黑主学园才经历了改建。  
　  
在刚公开夜间部事实的时候，面对这个比五十年前的事件更巨大的危机，黑主学园依然没有因此关停或者取消夜间部，反而开始公开招生。但是有好几年的时间，黑主学园的日间部三个年级的学生加起来都凑不够一个班，几乎形同虚设。  
　  
随着时间推移，直到吸血鬼终于慢慢被人类适应，接受，黑主学园日间部也终于在过去的三十年间一点一点恢复了过去的状态。直到这一年，日间部的新生终于和五十年前持平了。  
　  
而在秘密已经揭开以后，两部的绝对隔离已经渐渐取消的情况下，黑主学园风纪委员的职能已经不再和过去一样了。以前的风纪委员是学园的护卫，保护着对吸血鬼懵懂不知情的人类。现在的风纪委员不需要武艺高强，不需要对两族接触过于避讳，他们就是普通学园的风纪委员而已。  
　  
人类和吸血鬼的大融合，在黑主学园内实现了。  
　  
这一方净土凝聚了很多人的心血，这样的平衡是不是脆弱锥生零不知道，但他知道必然会有很多人继续保护着它。  
　  
现在黑主学园里日间部的学生都知道，夜间部的学生和两部训导主任，甚至学园理事长，都是不会老去的吸血鬼。但是有一点他们是不知道，或者说不了解的。  
　  
他们不知道，他们的训导主任在吸血鬼世界有着显赫的身份——血族最高机构元老院的领袖，现存唯一活跃于血族社会的纯血种女王。  
　  
血族社会有记录的纯血种大多沉睡了，而且经过五十年前一场猎杀纯血种的浩劫，还在活跃的纯血种只剩这位黑主学园的训导主任了。虽然据记载这位纯血种的胞兄也是还活着的，也没有迹象表明他沉睡了。但那位纯血之君似乎选择和隐世纯血菖藤一族的族长一样隐居了，不问世事。知道他下落的，大概也只有他的那位胞妹了吧？  
　  
但其实不是，知道那位纯血之君下落的人还是有的。  
　  
锥生零就是其中之一。  
　  
一路上锥生零在走神，但他还是能察觉到身侧腼腆的风纪委员那欲言又止，想要发问的状态。  
　  
但谁都没有先开口，两人都很安静。  
　  
眼看行政楼就在眼前了，腼腆少女最终因不敢发问而显得遗憾。  
　  
锥生零终于没有说什么，道别了新藤妙子，走入了行政楼。  
　  
才走没几步，突如其来地出现的人一个箭步迎了上来。  
　  
那个穿着利落套装，一头深褐长发挽起发髻的女性一把勾住了锥生零的脖子将他拉下。  
　  
玖兰优姬伸手死命揉着锥生零的头发，“死没良心的，终于知道回来啦？”  
　  
五十年前那场传奇的大战结束以后，锥生零留在了黑主学园，完成了高中学业，然后就和玖兰枢双双离开了。两位玖兰纯血隐藏了行踪和身份，为当时的新元老院和新猎人协会的磨合暗中监管着。  
　  
五十年之间，玖兰优姬其实见过他们很多次，但他们却因为各种机缘巧合，竟然一直错过了回黑主学园的机会。  
　  
而这一次时隔多年的探访，却不是锥生零所愿。  
　  
面对玖兰优姬的折腾锥生零也不挣扎，任由她去，随口应着：“嗯。”  
　  
由于早前的联络，玖兰优姬是知道锥生零这次回来的理由的，“怎么只有你一个？枢哥哥呢？”  
　  
锥生零淡淡回应，“这次我一个人来的。”  
　  
玖兰优姬挑眉，随即了然。  
　  
玖兰优姬高中自毕业后便从黑主学园消失了数年。在那几年里，她专心处理着新元老院的事。同时她还和蓝堂英完了婚，并生下了一个女儿。  
　  
再之后，吸血鬼社会里的女王成了黑主学园的教导主任。  
　  
这时的玖兰优姬和锥生零印象中有点不同，成熟了归成熟了，感情在他面前却依然没办法隐藏好。  
　  
锥生零说：“发生了什么？你看起来不太开心。”  
　  
玖兰优姬一怔，没有马上回应。  
　  
两人慢慢走着，离理理事长室越来越近。  
　  
直到两人走到了理事长室门口，玖兰优姬才终于开了口：“前阵子，小赖走了。”  
　  
锥生零刚抬起的准备敲门的手顿住了。  
　  
若叶沙赖，玖兰优姬最好的朋友，一个月以前病逝。  
　  
若叶沙赖有着平淡的婚姻，膝下有一双儿女。人生有过不少的小挫折，但没有特别大的起伏。作为一个人类，她的一生可以说平淡无奇。最传奇的事，便是有一个在吸血鬼世界地位显赫的闺蜜。  
　  
她走的时候，玖兰优姬就在她身边。  
　  
挚友的离世让玖兰优姬消沉了一段时间。  
　  
玖兰优姬不愿意放纵纯血种吸血鬼的原罪，若叶沙赖也拒绝成为吸血鬼。情同姐妹的一双好友，在一方死亡以后，另一方不得不落了单。  
　  
玖兰优姬看到锥生零顿住的模样，她在心中暗叹一声，转身到走廊另一边回避等待。  
　  
玖兰优姬天生就是吸血鬼，在接受了这一点以后，她发现自己对生离死别的接受程度还是比较高的，这是她的觉悟。但锥生零不一样，他原本是个人类，而且这一次锥生零会出现在黑主学园，玖兰优姬知道缘由。  
　  
这一次锥生零独自外出，无关新猎人协会，也无关新元老院，两大机构已经没有多少事需要他和玖兰枢出面协助。锥生零这次外出，是完全以私人的身份去做某些事。  
　  
锥生零其实是去陪他的恩师夜刈十牙度过了人生最后的日子，并为其主持了葬礼。  
　  
见到黑主灰阎以后，锥生零直截了当地转达了夜刈十牙的遗言。  
　  
他这一次的到来，就是为了这件事。  
　  
两位长辈之间发生过什么锥生零不想猜测，无论如今是什么局面，都是当初的选择造成的。  
　  
无论他们二人后悔不后悔，都已成定局。  
　  
在转达了该转达的话以后，离开理事长室的锥生零在等在走廊的玖兰优姬要求下留在了黑主学园。  
　  
暂时道别了玖兰优姬，锥生零独自行走在行政楼中，内心平静也不平静。  
　  
五十年之间，身边的熟悉的和不熟悉的人，一个个地在他生命中退场。  
　  
双生弟弟在完成黑主学园的高中课程以后便和那个有着牵绊的人离开了，数十年之间他们足迹遍布整个大陆。两兄弟通讯不过几次，但每一次锥生零都能感觉到，弟弟其实过得还是很如意的。  
　  
这样的退场方式已经是最好的了，至少锥生零知道他们过得平静安好。  
　  
而真正最早离开他的，不是人类而是他视为伙伴的那匹白马。  
　  
在新元老院和新猎人协会重新运作的很长一段时间中，玖兰枢和锥生零都在暗中监督协助新元老院和新猎人协会。到他们终于安定下来以后，已经是二十多年以后了。到了那时，锥生零终于想起了要收养白莉莉。  
　  
然而联络下才知道，白莉莉已经年纪老迈，在数年前就慢慢出现了很多病痛。马平均能活三十到三十五年，比人类还要短暂。某次例行的活动中，白莉莉不慎失足，右前腿骨折，还因为疾病和年迈导致她无法安排手术。黑主灰阎实在不忍心看她继续痛苦，请来了专门的人为她实施了安乐死。  
　  
对此，锥生零失落了很久。  
　  
也因为这件事，他开始不敢去见故人。得到几乎没有尽头的寿命以后，锥生零还是不能适应，时间流逝对那些寿命短暂的故人来说，意味着生命走向结束。  
　  
锥生零开始害怕在一次又一次的探访中看到垂暮之年的旧友，他们的时间不断流逝，自己的时间却静止了。更重要的是锥生零有能让他们的时间静止的方法，他怕自己于心不忍。不愿意放纵原罪的人不想经历这种不忍。  
　  
就是在这样的情形下，先白莉莉，再是师兄，然后是师父……  
　  
锥生零认识的故友一个个地在离开了。  
　  
到头来，留在他生命里的只余吸血鬼了。  
　  
走到行政楼大门的时候，锥生零忽然停下就脚步。  
　  
锥生零心中轻叹一声，忽然开口：“同学，你是不是有事情想问我？”  
　  
大门口处默默站着一个人，正是之前为他引路的新藤妙子。  
　  
新藤妙子本来还是不敢开口的，她以为锥生零依然不会理会她，他大概会直接离开。但没想到，他竟然主动开口了。看着那气质冷淡，却并不真的拒人千里的人，新藤妙子心中说不出地暖。  
　  
新藤妙子咽了咽唾沫，随即鼓起勇气问道：“你好，请问你……请问您是不是吸血鬼？”  
　  
对于身份被普通人类识破，锥生零并不惊讶，“我是。”  
　  
得到肯定的回答，新藤妙子并不害怕，她反而雀跃起来了，“那……您认识新藤抚子吗？”  
　  
果然……  
　  
锥生零脑海中慢慢浮现出一个少女的模样。那个少女和眼前的少女有着相同颜色的头发和眸子，也戴着眼镜，而且一样的腼腆。那个少女曾送他一份巧克力，还邀请过他跳舞。而且在五十年前经历了那次事件后，她果断地拒绝了消除记忆，选择不遗忘。  
　  
看到少女的外貌和名牌的时候，锥生零就已经猜到了端倪。  
　  
锥生零笑了，“我认识。”  
　  
新藤妙子红了脸，脸上是掩不住的笑意，“她是我祖父的姐姐。”  
　  
锥生零微微点头，“你长得和她很像，她身体……”  
　  
锥生零的话忽然止住了，终于没有说完。  
　  
新藤妙子却没注意到锥生零的尴尬，她很自然地笑着接了话：“姑婆身体很好，我到黑主学园念高中就是姑婆推荐的。”  
　  
人类少女没能感觉到眼前人对时间流逝的悲伤感慨，只兴致勃勃地讲述起自己老长辈曾给她讲起的，曾经的少女情怀。  
　  
新藤妙子直视着锥生零，她抛开了一开始的局促不安，眉开眼笑地说着：“我有听姑婆提起您，姑婆说她以前很胆小的，后来才慢慢变得大胆了，她说这要感谢那时候的风纪委员。姑婆还给我看过您的照片呢……”  
　  
看到锥生零挑眉，少女不禁吐了吐舌头，“哦，那是躲过违禁品检查的偷拍照片……”  
　  
听着新藤妙子的话，锥生零回想起了往事，不禁轻笑。  
　  
新藤妙子接着说：“姑婆应该没想到我会遇到您的，但是我还是想代她向您说一声……”  
　  
就在锥生零慢慢有些别扭的时候，新藤妙子朝他弯腰，感谢鞠躬，“谢谢您那时候的温柔，让姑婆有了发现美好的勇气。”  
　  
听着这样的话，锥生零有些愣神。  
　  
再次道别新藤妙子以后，锥生零往月之寮去了。  
　  
月之寮主寮住进了一届又一届的贵族吸血鬼，但纯血之君却不再有了。玖兰优姬虽然还在黑主学园，却不再是学生了，她理所当然地不住在月之寮。  
　  
月之寮主寮那一直空置的其中一间单人间今夜迎回了旧主人。  
　  
名义上重新恢复锥生零所有的那间寝室明显一直有人收拾维护，数十年之间，所有东西都已换了几轮。新的床铺，新的沙发，新的衣柜，新的换洗衣裳。即使家具一直维持着样式不变，甚至连浴室的玫瑰香的沐浴乳都和过去一样，但那其实都已经是不同的东西了。  
　  
沐浴过后锥生零腰际围着浴巾，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边走出了浴室。然后，他不出所料地看到了倚站在窗边的玖兰枢。  
　  
锥生零半闭了眼，没有说话。  
　  
玖兰枢走了过去，将不发一言的锥生零带到了床边，开始替他仔细地擦着头发。  
　  
如同过去五十年里的每一次，只要锥生零在玖兰枢身边，每一次他沐浴洗头，玖兰枢都会替他擦干头发。即使锥生零表示自己处理就可以，玖兰枢依然不同意，他似乎将这举动当作了专职，又或者当作了情趣。  
　  
锥生零感受着对方在自己头皮上轻柔舒适的按摩，他默默闭上了眼，“不是说了，和以前一样，我自己回去吗？”  
　  
玖兰枢手上的动作不停，只微微勾了唇，“这一次不一样，我是真的怕你逃跑了。”  
　  
“逃？”锥生零浅笑了一声，笑声带着调侃，“我还能逃到哪里去？”  
　  
别人也许感觉不到，锥生零是不可能感觉不到的，这一次出行，玖兰枢的化身分明一直跟着他。  
　  
闭眼感受着头上温柔的触感，隔着毛巾，这时锥生零不知道玖兰枢是什么表情。  
　  
只听见他说：  
　  
“零，如果你真想逃，我还真不一定能找到你。”  
　  
锥生零随即笑了。  
　  
“那么你真的该庆幸，我还没想过要逃。”  
　  
“哦？”  
　  
遮挡视线的毛巾这时终于被撤开，锥生零看到的是玖兰枢发自内心地愉悦微笑的脸。  
　  
玖兰枢伸手理着锥生零仍然湿润的银发，笑道：“这次出行，似乎终于有收获了？”  
　  
锥生零低笑。  
　  
“你一直知道？”  
　  
“是啊。”  
　  
“怎么发现的？”  
　  
玖兰枢浅笑着回答得模棱两可：“说不出哪里有什么蛛丝马迹，但我就是知道。”  
　  
锥生零其实也是知道的，数十年来玖兰枢早就察觉到了他待人接物的倦怠消极。  
　  
人们常说爱情婚姻有七年之痒，这句话在玖兰枢和锥生零之间的感情上是不成立的。即使不如一开始的轰轰烈烈，他们早已变成细水长流。如今五十年过去，偶尔锥生零会觉得，他们之间是不是已经变成了家人之间的平淡感情？但一旦到了某些时刻总能感觉到对方的重要。  
　  
比如暂时的分离。  
　  
一旦分开，便能感到植根灵魂的牵扯。  
　  
拥有漫长的生命，在茫茫的人生中，始终有人永远不离不弃。这让锥生零在过长的岁月中渐渐感到被遗忘时，一直不会觉得太孤单。  
　  
玖兰枢和锥生零感情上不存在七年之痒，只是锥生零单方面在别的事情上出现了问题。  
　  
无关他和玖兰枢之间的感情，那不是什么七年之痒。  
　  
那是锥生零延续数十年，甚至有可能一直延续下去的心结。  
　  
曾经千辛万苦获得了这样的人生，锥生零却在故人同伴一个个离场时感到了痛心。他不愿认为这漫长的生命是折磨，不愿认同那个非常重要的故人倾尽心血赠予的宝贵之物带给了他痛苦。  
　  
最后他选择不再接触。  
　  
不再接触寿命短暂的人或物。  
　  
没有开始，就不会有结束。  
　  
如此就不用面对结束时的痛。  
　  
锥生零的这个心结在无声无息的岁月中悄悄形成，谁都不曾察觉。  
　  
玖兰枢却例外，他只是不曾说破。既然他不说破，锥生零也不打算主动挑明。  
　  
而这时候，玖兰枢终于选择主动挑明了。  
　  
玖兰枢看着锥生零的眼，带着笑意的一双酒红似乎能看穿人心，“所以，你这次碰到了谁？”  
　  
锥生零轻轻翻了个白眼。  
　  
明知故问……  
　  
锥生零随意地说着：“碰到了一个女孩子。”  
　  
听着这样的回答，玖兰枢乐了，“哦……零，回答得这么直接，你是怕惹我吃醋吗？”  
　  
锥生零没好气地接话：“明明只是直接回答而已，是你故意想引我往奇怪方向回答吧。而且就算我不顺着你的意愿说，你不还是一样……”  
　  
话没说完，对面的人又用上了惯用的禁言伎俩。  
　  
唇瓣相叠，气息交换。短暂分别后，重逢的一双人亲密地依偎着。  
　  
玖兰枢酒红的眼中含着笑，眼波流转，脉脉含情，“不顺着我吗……零，我能不能认为，你是在欲拒还迎？”  
　  
锥生零一顿，看着那张凑得极近的脸，随即无奈一叹，“你能不能别往这个方向想？”  
　  
锥生零其实是知道的。  
　  
因为曾经多次的逃避，还有几乎无法对抗的敌人，锥生零和玖兰枢之间差一点就成了遗憾。因此玖兰枢才始终不能做到完全的放心。越是重要之物，便越是会牵肠挂肚，人类尚且如此，何况以爱为第一追求的天生血族。所以别后重逢的时刻，总是不能避免地特别旖旎。  
　  
还残留着水汽的身体坠入床铺，身体上温柔又热情的触碰在点火，腰间的毛巾歪歪斜斜地要掉不掉。  
　  
锥生零忽然觉得自己像是一份别后重逢的伴手礼，被玖兰枢要拆不拆地戏弄着。  
　  
什么叫我在欲拒还迎啊？  
　  
锥生零气息渐渐不稳，不甘心地指责：“你……你明明就是……自己想要……”  
　  
灵活到让锥生零觉得不可思议的指轻易探入了禁地，就在这时舔吻到耳边的唇故意呼出了一口气。热气喷向耳廓，喷得他一阵激灵，某处的酸胀不适则被分散了注意力。  
　  
诱人的气声撩拨着神经：  
　  
“对啊……零这次外出比以往都要长，已经有三个月了，我确实想要了。所以……给我吗？嗯？”  
　  
锥生零没有回应，却是默认。  
　  
然而对方却没有着急将他吞吃入腹。  
　  
逗弄的舔吻濡湿着胸膛，唇瓣轻启，獠牙微微使力，扎穿了皮肤。  
　  
馥郁的蔷薇香自细微的伤口传来，那是多年以来玖兰枢一直沉溺，始终深恋的味道。  
　  
獠牙开始转移着，轻咬出一个又一个细微伤口，渗出的血珠又被仔细舔舐了。无论血气或是伤口，皆是不留痕迹。  
　  
玖兰枢细致地品尝着锥生零。  
　  
多年以来，锥生零不止一次以为自己已经习惯了玖兰枢的逗弄，然后很快又懊恼地发现，玖兰枢总是有本事让他害羞窘迫。  
　  
适逢獠牙一口咬上了腰侧，锥生零倒抽一口凉气，“你不要……到处乱咬……”  
　  
锥生零的寝室没有隔绝声音气味的咒纹，他这没有提前通报会到来的纯血种，他的纯血味道已经引起了黑主学园内所有夜间部学生的注意。吸血鬼们天性的嗜血在骚动。  
　  
若不是玖兰枢散发出了威压，警告着那些贵族：想死就试试看。  
　  
说不定早已有吸血鬼忍不住纯血的诱惑前来一探究竟。  
　  
转移阵地的唇这时绕上了肚脐，听闻怀中人的指责，玖兰枢轻笑着装作听不懂他的顾忌，故意往别的方向说：“怕什么，反正咬哪里痕迹都会马上消失的。而且啊……”  
　  
锥生零看到那深褐头颅再次下移，遮住的腰胯的毛巾终于被撤去了，随后那轻微的疼痛在大腿内侧更让人害羞的位置泛起。  
　  
锥生零不喜欢这样被戏弄的感觉，但他知道，如果拒绝反抗的话，说不定还会惹来更恶质的调戏。他的气息渐渐混乱，獠牙咬噬带来的露骨撩拨一层层叠加，诉说着主人的渴求。  
　  
舔去鲜血时咬出的痕迹早已愈合，玖兰枢发出了闷闷的低笑，“这些地方，就算痕迹不消失也不会有人知道……还是说，零想让谁知道？”  
　  
“不是……”  
　  
锥生零刚想开口指责，大腿根便被一口咬了下去，出口的声音成了诱人至极的喘。原本想说纯血气味问题的人思绪被彻底带跑了，“反正都是吸血，你就不能……好好……”  
　  
玖兰枢随即轻笑，短暂松开的獠牙又一次咬上了腿根。  
　  
这次不再是轻咬逗弄，而是直接的取血。獠牙扎入动脉的瞬间头顶多了一个推拒的力度，他却依然置之不理。  
　  
直到取血结束，玖兰枢身体上探，直视着那个被逗弄得一脸羞窘的人，“反正都是吸血吗？不对呢……身体各处动脉的鲜血味道都是不一样的。零总是规规矩矩的，所以不才知道吧，股动脉的鲜血才是最美味的呢……”  
　  
锥生零脸上不禁红了。  
　  
那么多年来，要拼脸皮，锥生零总是拼不赢的，尤其在情事中的情况，“你根本就是胡说八道……”  
　  
玖兰枢不置可否，笑得柔情蜜意，“等哪一天零有兴趣了，试一试就知道我是不是在胡说八道了……”  
　  
话音刚落，玖兰枢不等锥生零嘴上回击，忽然吻上了他。  
　  
属于自己的纯血气息在嘴中扩散，咽下自己鲜血的感觉很奇怪，锥生零不喜欢。但他现在似乎没有什么反抗的力气，身体被细致地咬了一遍，吸血鬼獠牙作弊般的诱惑力早已让锥生零浑身发软。  
　  
况且，面对的本就不是什么需要提防的人，锥生零理所应当地不留戒心。  
　  
结束亲吻以后，那似乎有恃无恐的人忽然逼近，熟悉的脸在眼前放大。  
　  
难耐的火热躁动急进，锥生零仰头急呼。  
　  
三个月不见，也许真的有些久了。那明明总是一副由始至终掌控所有姿态的人，如今却有些急躁。也不知道对方是不是有惩罚的意思，火热狠狠地反复触碰着让他失控的地方。  
　  
身体被准备得很细致，锥生零甚至感觉不到疼痛，直接翻起的美妙让他几乎一开始就压抑不住。  
　  
温柔的声音近距离地恶质轻笑。  
　  
“零什么样的声音我没听过？还害羞吗？再不坦率一点，我就做到你哭出来哦……”  
　  
锥生零清楚得很，玖兰枢在各种意义上都是个小心眼的男人。有时候可以不用去理，有时却要好好安抚。玖兰枢现在是“久别”后的无理取闹，但锥生零知道这无理取闹不好好安抚的话，吃亏的只会是自己。  
　  
感觉到怀中的人在放松配合，声音在渐渐没那么压抑，玖兰枢低笑着调戏，“真乖……值得好好奖励……”  
　  
拥抱着那亲密的爱人，玖兰枢愉悦地把对方往失控的方向引去，情潮肆无忌惮地翻涌。  
　  
锥生零发现自己是真的没有多少这方面的天赋，无论多少年过去，无论有过多少次，他依然是被牵着鼻子走的那个。  
　  
看着那笼罩于身上，执着地想在重逢的缠绵时刻里完全掌控他的男人；时机特殊，心中思绪万千的锥生零变得彻底柔顺，轻易交出了所有主导权。  
　  
感觉到对方的顺从与投入，玖兰枢勾起了唇，随即默默配合，掌控对方交出的一切。  
　  
直到少年忽然身体发僵，内部注入了羞人的热液。  
　  
然而就在他以为可以休息的时候，身体忽然被抱起推向了床头，体内的热物再次推撞起来了。  
　  
“喂……你……”  
　  
“分开那么久，零不会以为一次就够了吧？”  
　  
三个月的分离，对吸血鬼来说算不上长久，但对恋人来说也算不上短暂。虽然锥生零三个月的外出，玖兰枢的化身一直跟随在旁，但这始终比不上真实的相伴。可以的话，玖兰枢其实不希望锥生零总是离开自己的身边。  
　  
但是，锥生零的离开又必不可少。  
　  
身为外来的纯血种，原本是人类的锥生零无法体会到天生就是纯血种吸血鬼，活过了漫长岁月的玖兰枢那种孤独。强行要求他从自己的角度想地话，玖兰枢不愿意，这会让他有种逼锥生零理解的感觉。  
　  
所以适当地放手是不可避免的，就像曾经的某人那样，用侧面的方法让他向前走，让他自己发现真相。  
　  
玖兰枢相信以锥生零的温柔，他总有一天能明白。生命本就是无常的，永远安好的人生不存在，只接受那些安好，人生也就不完整了。  
　  
曾经苦苦挣扎得来的生命，不该是用来逃避的。能与各式各样的人之间互相结识，共同经历世间种种，这是缘分。结束以后，感动的种种仍会留于心底。  
　  
若是通过亲身经历发现的真相，锥生零就会更加懂得珍惜。  
　  
所以玖兰枢做的，是让锥生零走入那滚滚红尘，让他去接触，并发现——结束固然让人痛心，但开始和过程才是最重要的。  
　  
结束无法避免，但它不是重点。  
　  
怀中柔顺可爱的人依然是少年的姿态，从内到外都是。自以为成熟了许多的内心，其实依然有着少年人不愿意面对事实的那种逃避。  
　  
玖兰枢要做的是让他拥有那份觉悟，心甘情愿地接受。  
　  
不知不觉火热疯狂的快感又一次接近爆发的边缘，总是羞于主动的人早已在数度的高潮中被引诱得失神。  
　  
体内有着对方数次解脱的天然润滑，不断的分合太过激烈。身上的男人似乎总是不知魇足，每一次都要他一同失控才肯罢休。  
　  
双腿不知何时绕上了对方的腰，他甚至不记得那是对方所为还是自己主动。冲喉的喘吟也早已压抑不住，诱人至极的快感如电流在全身乱窜。  
　  
姿态，声音，感觉，无一不让他羞耻。  
　  
忽然的加深，他双手攀上了他的肩，怕一松手便会坠落到不知何处深渊。  
　  
看着怀中人那意乱情迷的模样，玖兰枢说不出的满足。  
　  
身上的男人那忽然的笑意引起了锥生零的不解。  
　  
玖兰枢微微笑着，轻声开了口：“呐，零……我要射在里面了哦……”  
　  
听着这直白露骨的话，锥生零脸上一下子红透了，几乎想伸手撕了他的嘴，“你……你哪一次……不是……”  
　  
“不一样，零……”  
　  
那双酒红的眼这时凑得极近，原本分神的少年终于聚拢心神。那个与他紧紧纠缠的人柔声轻诉着。  
　  
“同样的结果，‘无奈妥协’和‘坦然接受’是完全不同的两个状态呢……”  
　  
锥生零忽然明白了玖兰枢意有所指的是什么。  
　  
那是在漫长的岁月里一点点领悟，终于在今天与他人的一席交谈后顿悟的真相。  
　  
一瞬间的走神后，耳边再次响起那诱人的嗓音，“所以，你接受吗……嗯？”  
　  
体内弱点再次被恣意侵袭，听着那一语双关的话，还有那可恶的婉转尾音，失控前的锥生零开口怒骂：“你……混蛋……”  
　  
最后一个音被说出以后，锥生零抬头死死咬上了玖兰枢的颈，报复一般放肆取血。  
　  
被咬了的人却丝毫不在乎，袭击越发疯狂。身下的少年早已被引诱得失神，身体迷迷糊糊间主动配合着。玖兰枢心中暗笑，随即在这热情的包含中放纵。  
　  
被撞击得心神都要涣散之间，幽兰的纯血香气在口腔中满溢。  
　  
锥生零走神感叹：今夜月之寮的吸血鬼们，恐怕得疯……  
　  
就这么在这死咬猎物一般的状态，冲破边缘的两人双双陷入失神。  
　  
紧拥着怀中的恋人，玖兰枢总算满意了。  
　  
獠牙松开以后，随着身与心慢慢放松，锥生零开始回想起今天遇到的人。  
　  
那个与故人有着牵连的女孩。  
　  
与新藤妙子的一席交谈，锥生零发现自己曾经不经意的温柔成了他人心中的支柱。  
　  
这样的感觉有些沉重，也有些……欣慰。  
　  
与人相处，有着无限的可能。也许会有悲伤，也许会有感动。  
　  
曾经的锥生零历经千辛万苦，终于得到了本以为无法看见的机会。他得到了接触那一切可能的机会。  
　  
在漫长的岁月里接触陌生人，陌生人便有可能成为朋友，故人就是这样来的。故人的死亡本就不可避免，但因为不愿接受那些死亡而放弃接触，拒绝开始，岂不是辜负了曾经的那些苦？  
　  
如此本末倒置……  
　  
“真是……越活越回去了……”  
　  
锥生零喃喃细语。  
　  
额角的发被轻柔地拢回耳际，刚刚的恶质不见了踪影，耳边那人的嗓音温柔无比：  
　  
“现在发现，还不晚。”  
　  
他们的生命不会无限，虽然也接近无限。但无论如何，什么都是尽早发现比较好的。  
　  
不应蹉跎岁月，不该辜负好时光，不是吗？  
　  
放下心结以后，锥生零忽然觉得整个人都松懈了，他无视了那渐渐不安分的拥抱，静静地闭目出神。  
　  
“在想什么？”  
　  
听着耳边被忽略的那人带着隐隐不悦的询问，锥生零仍闭着眼睛，轻轻说道：“明天……你先自己回去吧。”  
　  
安定下来以后，玖兰枢做主选了一处安宁的住处。在离故人故地都有些远的地方，不至于太过与世隔绝，也不会轻易有人打扰。  
　  
之后玖兰枢开始一手一脚不遗余力地将时间花在那里。明明无法触碰鲜花，却硬是想办法让花园种满了红白两色的明艳蔷薇。明明厨艺稀烂，却花大功夫置办了工具最齐全的厨房。明明偏爱黑暗华丽的装饰，却让每一个房间都明亮简洁低调平淡。  
　  
玖兰枢亲手布置的那个属于他们二人的家，老实说，锥生零是很喜欢的。  
　  
但现在他还不想马上回去。  
　  
在回去以前，他还有别的地方想去。  
　  
锥生零说：“回去之前，我想再走一趟，去见一个人。”  
　  
玖兰枢侧着身，一手支撑着头，婉转温柔的声音透出的其实是不悦：“见谁？”  
　  
锥生零还闭着眼，他知道玖兰枢在不悦什么。  
　  
小心眼的男人。  
　  
锥生零薄唇缓缓开合：“新藤抚子。”  
　  
他想去想去见一见故人。  
　  
但身侧的人静下了。  
　  
锥生零知道玖兰枢也许都不会对新藤抚子有印象，随即开口提醒：“就是那个……”  
　  
话才刚说完，锥生零的唇便被堵上了。一记可以称为侵略的吻过后，张开眼的锥生零看到了玖兰枢危险的笑。  
　  
玖兰枢笑意张扬，“我知道她是谁，那块巧克力的味道，还有舞蹈祭舞会时的舞姿，终生难忘……”  
　  
锥生零这才反应过来，玖兰枢原来记得新藤抚子。  
　  
玖兰枢又是低头狠狠一吻，“你刚刚一直走神，原来是在想这些？零，所以你其实是不怕惹我吃醋的？”  
　  
锥生零大翻白眼，“没有，你根本就是借题发挥。”  
　  
锥生零看得出玖兰枢其实没有生气，他知道他根本就是抓着这个话题在戏弄自己。  
　  
锥生零叹气，“所以，你不想让我去？”  
　  
玖兰枢却摇头了，他的语气平缓，似乎是真的无所谓，又似乎是故意地气定神闲，“当然不是，我已经不会阻止你做任何事了，但如果你外出的时候做了什么‘错事’，代价还是要付的。”  
　  
锥生零挑眉，“怎样才算‘错事’？”  
　  
玖兰枢没有马上回答，看似认真地思考了一阵，说出的却是让人气得牙痒的答案，“我觉得错了，它就是‘错事’。”  
　  
锥生零顿时气结，却没有继续争辩，“那么，做了‘错事’，会有什么代价？”  
　  
玖兰枢微笑着，说出的依然是气人的话：“我觉得需要什么代价，就要什么代价。”  
　  
“哈。”锥生零对他的回答倒是很无所谓，“那你岂不是很占便宜？”  
　  
玖兰枢轻笑着，说得理所应当：“如果零不想这样也很简单啊，只要零不做‘错事’就好了。”  
　  
知道玖兰枢不会无的放矢，锥生零自然地顺着他的话问了下去：“那我要怎么做，才能不做‘错事’？”  
　  
“比如……”玖兰枢直视着锥生零的眼，低声的笑语一时间变得很认真，“考虑一下带我一起去。”  
　  
锥生零一怔，随即皱起了眉头，“你要跟的话，你觉得我有可能阻止得了？”  
　  
“不一样啊，零。”玖兰枢摇头了，酒红的眼波柔情蜜意地流转，“道理和刚刚是一样的，同样是跟着，‘我要求’和‘你邀请’是完全不同的两个状态呢。”  
　  
原来如此。  
　  
所以，玖兰枢其实是让他主动邀请他参与自己往后人生的每一个时刻？  
　  
可是……  
　  
你明明早就已经彻底渗透到我的人生里了，还不够吗？独占欲过剩的家伙……  
　  
锥生零不禁暗叹一声，唇角却不自主地翘起了。  
　  
同样是跟着，状态却不同，是吗？  
　  
他淡淡轻笑，随即说道：  
　  
“那么，能邀请尊贵的枢大人陪我走一趟吗？”  
　  
然而玖兰枢还未开口回答，锥生零又改了口：  
　  
“不对，不止这一趟……往后的路，也有劳你陪我走一趟了，枢。”  
　  
得偿所愿的玖兰枢轻笑着俯首，在锥生零额心轻轻印上了一吻。  
　  
“荣幸之至，我亲爱的零。”  
　  
　  
　  
——全文完——  
　  
　  
后记：  
　  
到今天，枢零cp同人文《命运岔道》的连载正式结束了。  
　  
一年又四个月的连载里，从开始鸡血满满的日更，到后来双日更，预报更，再到不定更，现在终于圆满结束了。这段时间以来，二次元三次元都发生了些事。感想真的有很多，但又不知道从哪说起。  
　  
我这篇文其实一直透着把所有人物往我喜欢里洗的完美幻想气息。枢，零，优姬，一缕，理事长，蓝堂，琉佳；吸血鬼，猎人，等等等等，所有角色的性格我都寻着理由，从原著基础上进行了二次创作。  
　  
我用这些严重理想化的角色，讲了一个严重理想化的故事。  
　  
在此，千言万语汇成一句感谢。  
　  
衷心感谢所有愿意接受这个理想化故事的人。  
　  
感谢追文的朋友一直的陪伴，感谢你们愿意忍受我对原著人物的各方面洗白ooc，也感谢你们捧场支持我天马行空的原创内容。  
　  
衷心感谢。  
　  
by：爪爪  
　  
　  
　  
　  
PS：txt会在全文捉一次虫以后再放出。  
　  
本文结束以后，暂时只考虑休息。有缘的话，自会再见。  
　  
mua～  
　


End file.
